Shinobi Chronicles: A New World
by YugiXtian
Summary: After gaining a new power before the end of the 4th Great Shinobi World War, Uzumaki Naruto is thrown into a dimension rift that leads him to a new, complicated world. Can he start living a new peaceful life despite the power that he wields? A multi-Xover between Naruto, Ah My Goddess!, The World God Only Knows, Justice League, Yu Yu Hakusho and Dragon Ball Z... Amalgam Universe.
1. Chapter 1 - The End!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:Hi Guys! This will be my first fanfic story! Don't be so hard on me. Haha!**

****I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.****

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 1- The End of Storm**

_Prologue: The 4th Great Shinobi World War's End_

_Starting from Naruto Manga Chapter 652: Naruto's Inner Conflict_

During the climax of the most brutal war in the Shinobi World, the 4th Great Shinobi War, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were able to slice through the current Juubi Jinchuuriki, Uchiha Obito, successfully after an exhausting long and hard battle. With the help of Konoha 11, less Sakura who is working with Tsunade to heal the Shinobi Alliance and Neji who have sacrificed himself to protect Naruto from Juubi's attacks, the Susanoo Armor clad-Bijuu Sage Mode pierced through Obito's flesh in the hopes of defeating the Juubi Jinchuuriki and stop the Shinju's flower from blooming; halting the Infinite Tsukuyomi's activation.

The slash from the Senjutsu and Kyuubi powered Susanoo sword damages Obito's body, and the massive wound released a large torrent of chakra from the Juubi that is currently sealed within him. The torrent of chakra divided into nine streams, each of the chakra streams tip shaped as heads of the nine Bijuus and/or part of the Bijuus chakra that are currently within the Gedo Mazou which served as the body of the Juubi.

Naruto and Kurama noticed the chakra streams so they channeled the chakras from the 7 Bijuus within him on his tails. Each tails matched the specific torrents of their chakra. The chakras collided and once connected, Naruto and Kurama starts to yank out the Bijuus out of Obito's body. Since Naruto dorsn't have the chakra of the Hachibi and the Ichibi, Gaara and Killer Bee helped out by pulling the Hachibi's and the Ichibi's chakra stream from Obito as they have connections with the 2 Bijuus being their recent Jinchuurki.

But with the power of the Rinnegan and the Gedo Mazou still within Obito, the chakra-tug-of-war is working on Obito's favor as he actually reversed the situation and started pulling out Kurama and Gyuki's chakra away from Naruto and Killer Bee. Naruto's determination also slightly faltered after seeing Obito's memories since the two are linked with each thru their Chakra.

However, Uchiha Sasuke increased the power of his Cursed Seal-enhanced Susanoo. He used one of the Susanoo Chakra Arms to grab the Chakra torrent and pull them in Naruto's favor, helping his former teammate in pulling out the Bijuus out of Obito. The Konoha 11 also jumped in and joins the chakra-tug-of-war to help their batch mates in this fierce struggle. And then, with Shikamaru's instructions, the entire Shinobi Alliance also ran to their aide even if they don't have much idea how can they help in this titanic struggle of godly powers.

Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage resurrected as an Edo Tensei along with the other past generation Hokages by Orochimaru, saw these and this made him realize how great his son has become even without him and Kushina by his side. Naruto has befriended the Yang Kyuubi, and even able to use the full extent of the beast's powers to assist the Shinobi Alliance in the current war. Even the Yin Kurama that is sealed within him thru Shiki Fujin also admired how Naruto was able to change his other half.

And to top it all, Naruto became the very strength and heart of the entire Shinobi Alliance fighting in the War. His son has already surpassed him in every possible way that he can possibly think of. He becomes a legend that everyone acknowledged right in front of his eyes. And right now, he can even see his son's potential to surpass all the previous Hokage. That's why he will do everything that he can to assist his son on this battle no matter what the cost.

Minato, on his current Kyuubi Chakra Mode, used Hiraishin to the nearest marked location where the chakra-tag-of-war is happening and used the blinding speed buff provided by Kyuubi Chakra Mode towards the chakra streams. And then, by tapping further into Yin Kurama's chakra, he created a durable, rope-like tangible chakra that the Shinobi Alliance can use to assist Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Killer Bee and Konoha 11 in pulling out the Bijuus out of Obito. He then grabbed the chakra streams with multiple Chakra Arms, while the Alliance used the distributed Chakra Ropes for assistance in pulling out the Bijuus.

With the entire Alliance assisting Naruto, they were able to bring the tug-of-war into a stalemate. But this is still not enough, as Obito still has the power of the Shinju on his disposal. With Naruto and Kurama, who are fighting for so long during the war with everything that they have, it is then the Yin Kurama within Minato realized that this will not be enough to successfully yank out the other Bijuus.

Using the chakra stream as a medium, Yin Kurama communicated with Naruto and Yang Kurama, Killer Bee and Gyuki, Minato and also Gaara. Their consciousness is then sent within an empty space (the very same space where Naruto reasons out Obito. (Note that Obito and Naruto haven't talked yet on that space on this fanfic).

* * *

><p>-Mindscape Discussion-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Naruto, Minato, Gyuuki's Jinchuuriki, and Kazekage brat,"<strong> Yin Kurama said to gain the attention of those that he wanted to communicate with. **"I believe it is time to end this prolonging child's play."**

"The other Kurama..." Naruto said while his own Kurama is smirked towards his darker half.

"Kyuubi..." Minato muttered to the Bijuu within him. Gaara on the other hand just looked towards the dark version of the Kyuubi, but displayed no fear on his face since he already understood who the Bijuus are.

"The Kyuubi is doubled, I can smell trouble! Yeah!" Killer Bee said using his usual rapping tone despite the Alliance's current predicament. Gyuuki sighed exaggeratedly while watching how his host behaves.

**"Are you sure about this, my other half?"** Naruto's Kurama said towards Yin Kurama.

**"This is the only way. We are dealing with the Juubi's Jinchuuriki here after all. Even if his power is still way below the power of the Rikudo Sennin, he still has the power of the Six Paths. So even if he doesn't have the full power of the Hachibi and the two of us, his power is more than enough to obliterate this Alliance of yours if he isn't playing around."** Yin Kurama replied.

"What are you intending to do then?" Gaara calmly asked.

**"I believe that the time has come for the two Kyuubis to become a single entity once again. That is our only hope against the Juubi Jinchuuriki**." The Yin Kurama said with resolute expression.

"You mean, you want to become complete again, Kyuubi?" Minato said with surprise. "I have divided the original Kyuubi's chakra in half, creating the two of you, the Yin and Yang Kyuubis, with Naruto as the Jinchuuriki of the Yang and myself for the Yin. But I planned to seal the Yin chakra within the Shiki Fujin for eternity along with me since an infant cannot contain the full power of the original Kyuubi. I intend to make the Yang Kyuubi's chakra to regenerate it's missing other half along with my son's growth so their chakra can meld properly and become a proper Jinchuuriki..."

**"And that happened as you intend to, Yondaime**." Yang Kurama replied. **"As Naruto grows from a snot-nosed squid up into a 12-year old brat, I have regenerated the entire half of my chakra that you have sealed within the Shiku Fujin. That's why it is only during that time that Naruto can start tapping into my chakra subconsciously whenever he feels great anger and hatred. So you can say that I, myself, even as a Kyuubi created from Yang chakra, already have at least the same powers as that of the original Kyuubi sealed within your wife Kushina, not including the power that I have gradually gained as the time passed on as well."**

**"And that goes the same for me as well."** Yin Kurama said. **"While being sealed within the Shiku Fujin, I have also regenerated half of my chakra that you have left within that son of yours. So I can say that I am on the same level of chakra as that of the other me. I thought it was all for naught. But surprisingly, your soul is released from the Shiku Fujin and revived as an Edo Tensei, thus reviving me as well."**

"Wow." Naruto muttered. "So it just means that there are now two full powered Kurama right now on our side?"

"That's right, son." Minato said impassively. "And that's what I worry about. Since the Yin and the Yang Kyuubi have both reached the power of the original Kyuubi on their own, the thought of them fusing together will create an all new, powerful Kyuubi that will become far more powerful than the original Kyuubi sealed within Kushina. With that information on hand, I believe that if the two Kyuubi's became a single entity again, it could easily rival or even surpass the power of the Juubi created by Obito. We might be able to turn the tides of the war with that power, but will it be enough to defeat Obito and stop the Shinju's flower from blooming? If so, then how can Naruto possibly handle such level of power?"

**"Actually, your assumption is right, Yondaime. Since it comes to this, there is something that I want to share with you all."** Yang Kurama spoke**. "You all know that the Juubi is divided by the Rikudo Sennin into 9 creatures called Bijuus. However, the question here is, does the chakras from the Juubi are divided equally to the 9 Bijuus?"**

"What do you mean Kyuubi? Are you kidding me? Yeah!" Killer Bee talked excitedly in rap style.

**"Talk normally Bee!"** The Eight-Tailed Ox, the Hachibi or called as Gyuuki, poked his host. **"Let me explain that one. The truth is that the division of the chakra from the Juubi is not proportionate. The Rikudo Sennin actually intended to divide the Juubi's chakra into two beasts only; that creates the Kyuubi and me, the Hachibi, with 60% of the Juubi's Chakra acquired by the Kyuubi and 40% by the Hachibi, with the Kyuubi acquiring most of the knowledge of the Rikudo Sennin. And the reason why the Kyuubi's chakra is greater than mine is to protect the knowledge of the Sage of the Six Paths within him."**

**"However, the Hachibi is still powerful on its own right for the humans to comprehend. So the Rikudo Sennin further splits the Hachibi's chakra into half, making the Hachibi to get 20% of the power of the Juubi…"** Yin Kurama continued. **"…while the other 20% is divided into other 7 tailed beasts proportionately this time."**

"So that is the reason why when I access the Full Bijuu Mode for the first time against the Bijuus, I was easily able to dominate them with the help from Kurama's power..." Naruto nodded. "Since during that time, Yang Kurama already has at least 60% power of the Juubi. So if you will... uh... add my Kurama's and Dad's Kurama's power, then it is 60% + 60% of the Juubi's current 100%... then... Kurama's combined power will be more than 100%, stronger than that of the Juubi?"

"120% to be exact, Naruto." Gaara said towards his best friend who has trouble doing Math. "But what does this have to do with me, Bee and Hachibi?" The Kazekage redirected the question towards any of the Kurama.

**"You may not yet notice it, but Obito's Jinchuurki powers have 2 sources: first is the Juubi sealed within him; the 2nd is the Shinju that he has created as a Juubi Jinchuurki. Remember that the Juubi is originally the Shinju itself. Recreating the Shinju is the same as creating a duplicate Juubi."** Naruto's Kurama explained. **"Now that we have already grabbed a hold of the other 7 Bijuus chakra, we must pull those chakra out with everything that we got to remove Obito's control and power over the Shinju. And for us to be able to successfully pull-out the other Bijuus chakra, we will need someone who is adept to Senjutsu, which is the weakness of the Juubi Jinchuuriki, and also someone with piece of chakra of each of those Bijuus within him."**

The Bijuus and the Jinchuurikis present in the situation turned towards Naruto, much to the Genin's surprise. He is the only one among them who has portions of each of the Bijuus chakra except the Ichibi and the Hachibi, and also the only mastered the art of Senjutsu. Everyone then realized, except Naruto of course, that Naruto needs Hachibi and Ichibi chakra so he can pull out the 2 other Bijuus mentioned along with the other 7 Bijuu chakras. After all, Gaara and Killer Bee themselves are not capable of using Senjutsu like Naruto.

"So technically, the Kazekage and Killer Bee needs to give their Bijuus' entire chakra into Naruto so my son can pull out the Ichibi and Hachibi's chakra as well along with the other Bijuus from Obito…" Minato concluded. "This is aside from the two Kyuubis who will about to combine their chakra to become the original Kyuubi once again. Can Naruto able to handle such level of power?"

**"It's all up to your son now, Yondaime. You believed on him even when he was an infant. Why doubt him now after everything that he has already done to protect your's and everyone's asses?"** The Yin Kyuubi replied.

Minato replied with a nod. Now more than ever, he just realized how his son has grown from a very fragile little baby into a full-pledged Shinobi that made the entire world, even the hatred-filled Bijuus, trust him. Gaara understood what is needed to be done, same goes for Killer Bee.

**"So I guess this will be a goodbye then, Bee."** Gyuki said to his host.

"Yes. It's been fun, Hachibi, or should I say, Gyuki." Bee said with a rare serious tone, but still rapping. The Bijuu and the Jinchuurki gave their final fist bump gesture to each other.

"Just wait -dattebayo!" Naruto shouted towards the Bijuus and the Jinchuurikis in front of him. "I can't understand what's going on or what will happen, but are you really going to let go of Hacchan like that, Bee-ochan?"

**"Don't fret about it, Naruto. Bee and I have already talked about this the moment that we have met you. Both of us realized and understood that you are a person who can make a difference in this world. And I believe that is also what my fellow Bijuus saw within you, that's why they entrust their chakra to you. And for the sake of protecting the world, I'll be more than happy to give all my power to save the future. This is what the Rikudo Sennin has told us before he leave us wandering in this world after all."** Gyuki explained while Killer Bee just nodded.

"Go, Naruto, -dattebayo boy!" Killer Bee said , trying to cheer up the blonde Shinobi.

"Naruto, everyone is ready to do everything just to grab a hold of the future and keep moving forward." Gaara said while tapping his friend's shoulders. "That's why I am ready to give all my chakra to you to gain the tiny residual chakra from Shukaku that is left within me. Now, grab the future for the Shinobi World... for every one of us… Naruto."

Naruto is dumbstruck. It is now, more than ever, that he realized how blessed he is for having such wonderful comrades and friends. Changing his expression from being surprised to a resolute one, Naruto look towards his father.

"Dad, if Hachibi's power is extracted from Bee-ochan, he will die, right?"

"Don't worry, Naruto. When the Bijuu is extracted forcefully, that is when the Jinchuuriki that hosts them died." Minato explained. "However, if you just unseal the Bijuu's properly within the Jinchuuriki using a proper Fuinjutsu unsealing process, you can release the Bijuu without endangering the Jinchuuriki's life. And let me also remind you that your mother, Kushina, is a former Jinchuurki who also came from the Uzumaki clan. It is a given that becoming a Fuinjutsu Master is as easy as breathing from an Uzumaki like you, son. So Kushina knew all the possible seals that will be needed for sealing and unsealing the Bijuus. And she taught those seals to me as well."

"I see. Mom is also as amazing as you Dad!" Naruto said in awe. "My next question… as far as can I remember, you can only seal one Bijuu within a single Jinchuuriki right? Since I already have Yang Kurama within me, how can you possibly seal the other Kurama and Hacchan within me?"

**"Don't worry, we have already figured it out, Naruto**." Hachibi replied**. "Remember that we Bijuus are Chakra entities. We are called like that for a reason. That's why I will let both Kyuubis absorb my entire chakra within them. That way, I will become a part of Kyuubi's Chakra. "**

"Are you really okay with that?" Naruto asked in a sad tone.

**"Even if my entire chakra is absorbed, it doesn't mean that I will die."** Gyuki replied in response to Naruto's question. **"I will just become a part of Kyuubi's, no, Kurama's power. I will continue to exist within him as part of his chakra. We were once the same entity after all."**

Naruto though sad, accepted the Hachibi's proposal.

**"And we, on the other hand, are always one entity even if we have 2 separate bodies." **Yin Kurama explained while looking towards his other half.** "The seal containing the other me within you will recognize the two of us as the same Kyuubi of the same entity."**

"NINPOU: KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! (Ninja Art: Summoning Technique)" Minato suddenly used a Summoning Technique. Then, several large scrolls appeared, floating within the space. Each scroll rivals the size of Jiraiya's Toad Scroll. He then drew out a storage scroll, and then resealed all those large scrolls within the storage scroll and handed it to Naruto with a fatherly smile.

"I haven't done much for you until now, Naruto. But consider this as a gift from me and your mother for you."

"What are these scrolls Dad?" Naruto wondered.

"They are the collections of Fuinjutsu and Special Jutsu of Uzumaki Clan from your Mom along with my jutsus, as well as the compilation of other uncompleted jutsus I have'nt been able to complete when I was alive. The scrolls are complete with formulas that you can learn and improve just like what you did to my Rasengan to your Rasenshuriken." Minato explained. "I know that this will not be enough to compensate for all the years that we are not by your side. After the war, regardless of the outcome, we revived Hokages will return to the afterlife. We may not have the luxury of time that we need to do this once we have finished what we need to do here, so I am taking this opportunity to give those scrolls for you to make you become a more powerful Shinobi, and also a great Hokage. Kushina will definitely be so proud of you, son."

"Thank you, Dad." Naruto said, tears running down his cheeks as he slid the storage scroll in one of his pockets. "Let's do this, everyone!"

Minato then created another special seal on the ground, creating a large insignia that could fit every one of them, including the three Bijuus. Yang Kurama, Yin Kurama, and Gyuki gathered around the seal, and then positioned themselves in a 3-way fist bump. Then on the middle of the space of the Bijuus, Naruto sat in meditating position but with arms stretched. On his right hand, he fist bumped with Gaara, while on the left hand with Killer Bee. Minato is then creating multiple hand seals, creating formula for a new seal to meet all the conditions needed for the two Kyuubi's infused with the entire Hachibi's chakra to be sealed within Naruto while Killer Bee and Gaara is sharing their entire chakra to the Genin so he can get the residual chakra of the Ichibi and the remaining chakra of the Hachibi after the seal has been removed in Killer Bee.

Slowly, the Hachibi's physical form started to disintegrate while being absorbed into the two Kyuubi's proportionately. Gaara and Killer Bee then started to disappear on the mindscape after transferring their chakra towards Naruto. With the two Kyuubis acquiring the entire chakra from the Hachibi evenly, they fist bump with each other with both their hands to melded both their chakra and also meld their chakra towards Naruto. With one last hand seal, Minato looked towads Naruto, with his son now entering Sage Mode.

"We'll leave everything to you now, Naruto. Surpass all the other Hokages and become the greatest Hero of the Shinobi World!" Minato pets the head of his son, the same way that he did during their first meeting on Invasion of Pain. "I believe in you, Naruto."

"Yeah. For the sake of those who have sacrificed far enough, for those who choose to continue fighting, and for those who wanted to protect their future, I'll do this Dad. Thank you -dattebayo!" Naruto gave a wide, confident grin, the same grin he has given before his mother disappeared within his mindscape after his battle with the Kyuubi to control the Bijuu's powers.

* * *

><p>-Mindscape Discussion End-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto, Minato, Gaara and Killer Bee quickly recovered the information from the discussion earlier. Gaara and Killer Bee then felt like their chakra has been depleted since they have provided their entire chakra to Naruto, making them lose their strength fall to the ground.<p>

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura, please assist the Kazekage and Killer Bee!" Minato shouted towards the medic nins. He too, is feeling that a huge amount of power left him. Tsunade and Sakura followed without hesitation to catch the falling former Jinchuurikis. Fighting the urge of his Edo Tensei body to collapse, Minato took a glance towards Naruto who is still within the Kyuubi's Chakra Avatar equipped with Susanoo Armor beside Sasuke. He saw that Naruto have his eyes shut, his entire body glowing along with his Bijuu Mode chakra cloak. Sasuke even covered his eyes due to the brightlight that Naruto is currently emitting.

"It has begun." Minato said.

The chakra stream of the Hachibi and the Ichibi are cut off during the chakra tug-of war since Killer Bee and Gaara are no longer available to pull out their chakra. However, with Naruto acquiring both the chakra from Hachibi and Ichibi from them, he used the two remaining unused tails of Kurama's Chakra Avatar to grab the Hachibi and Ichibi chakra streams and also started pulling those Bijuus' Chakra out of Obito's body. Minato, seeing that all the preparations are complete, and with all the remaining reserves left to him by the Yin Kurama started to deplete, gave out one mighty yell.

"Everyone, pull back! Let Naruto handle this battle against Obito!" Minato said as his Edo Tensei form starts to fall out. Yin Kurama's chakra rope that is used by the Alliance to pull out the Bijuus also started to disappear as well, as those chakra are also being absorbed towards Naruto's now glowing body. "Even you, Sasuke-kun, get away from Naruto! He'll handle everything from now on."

Without other choice, Sasuke, Konoha 11, the Kages and the entire Shinobi Alliance started to pull away from the chakra-tug-of-war, much to Obito's wonder. But what the Juubi Jinchuuriki has been surprised for is that the force of the pull on chakra stream from Naruto's side doesn't weaken. In fact, the force of Naruto's pull actually started to get stronger and stronger within each passing second. Naruto, currently in Sage Mode, along with his Full Tailed Beast form Chakra Avatar started to glow like an amazing light, as if it is evolving to something with far greater power. And this is definitely beyond Obito's calculations.

Within Naruto's mindscape, Yin and Yang Kurama are still in fist-bump position with each of the tip of their nine tails pointing at each other, creating a circular dome-like field that contains the two giant foxes. Between the two Kyuubi's, Naruto is sitting on a meditating position in Sage Mode as the two Kyuubi's channels both their chakra into him, which are also powered with Hachibi's Chakra and fractions of other Bijuus chakra, from Ichibi to Nanabi. With these new found powers, the Yang Kurama spoke to Naruto.

* * *

><p>-Mindscape Discussion-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Naruto, with the two of us sealed within you, even if me and the other me here are not yet fused as a single entity, you can now access the full power of our combined chakra. You currently have access on the Chakra of the full-powered original Kyuubi, which is technically stronger than Obito's Juubi. Along with the chakra increase, your own personal chakra has also increased exponentially since your chakra pathways condensed the current chakra release within your Chakra Circulatory System. This is because of another chakra entity that just enetered within that seal of yours."<strong> The Yin Kurama explained.

"Yeah. I can feel it." Naruto muttered, still with his eyes shut while meditating. "Some great power is swelling deep within me… It feels like everything within me has leveled-up."

**"You're right brat."** The Yang Kurama replied.** "As I can sense, your very own chakra level is now around the same level as that of Shodaime Hokage, who has been able to defeat Madara Uchiha even with me in my full power under his control. Since both me and the other me have already acquired the same chakra level as of the original Kyuubi respectively during that battle with Shodaime Hokage and Madara, and with you who has the same chakra level as that of the Shodaime that can even powered-up by Senjutsu, we can definitely yank out the other Bijuus chakra successfully out of Obito right now!"**

"Wow. Does it mean that Shodaime really defeated you and Madara at the same time even if you are on your complete form in the past?" Naruto said in wonder and awe. "If Shodaime can beat both you and Madara at the same time, and if I have the same chakra level as that of the Shodaime, then I can also beat both of you at the same time right now!"

**"Wrong. You are no longer near our level of power anymore."** Yang Kurama replied.

"Why is that -dattebayo?"

**"Remember that the Hachibi's entire chakra is already within us Kyuubis proportinately. And the Yang Kurama has also shared the chakras of other Bijuus within you as well to me equally in half. So I can actually say that me and the other me right now have the same chakra level as that of Obito's Juubi, since both me and the other me have all the 9 chakras from other Bijuus and divided equally with each other."** Yin Kurama answered.

"That's awesome! So you mean I have two Kuramas with the same level of power as that of the Obito's Juubi sealed within me?" Naruto said excitedly, but still on his meditating position.

**"Actually, two Kyuubis with Obito's Juubi Chakra Level, and you as our Jinchuuriki with Shodaime Hokage level chakra. Not to mention that me and the other me still haven't fused yet to become the original Kyuubi. Now, let's kick some serious ass!"** Yin Kurama roared, but still in fist bump position with the Yang Kurama along with their intertwined nine tails.

* * *

><p>-Mindscape Discussion End-<p>

* * *

><p>On the outside world, Naruto opened his eyes with his Sage Mode still active, thus displaying his Toad eyes, along with the slitted pupils due to the influence of the Kyuubi chakra. Feeling more powerful than ever, Naruto channeled additional chakra into his Kurama Chakra Avatar to give additional power and force on his current form for him pull out the 9 Bijuu's Chakras within Obito's body. As he increased the chakra output of his Full Bijuu Sage Mode, it lets out a huge destructive shockwave, creating a powerful gust of wind that blows anything in its path, including the Shinobis within its radius.<p>

"What... is this power?" Sasuke just thought while doing his best not to be blown away with the help of his Susanoo ribcage.

"This power... clearly far surpassed that of my brother's Chakra level... Can Naruto really handle this?" Tobirama muttered.

"To think that Naruto kid could grow this powerful..." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage, mentioned while struggling to hold his ground.

"Go, Naruto... Stop Obito and end this war!" Minato thought.

"Everyone!" Naruto shouted. "Kurama is still melding his chakra with his other half along with the other Bijuu's chakra. So I will need to draw out Kurama's chakra that I have distributed within you guys so I can pull out the Bijuus successfully out of that Obito bastard!"

The Shinobi Alliance approved, so eventhough they are struggling to stand up on their own, they started doing several hand seals as Naruto dictated through Ino's Shintenshin Jutsu.

"KAI!" Every Shinobi in the entire Alliance shouted right at the same time to release the Kyuubi's chakra distributed by Naruto. The chakras released were quickly shot back towards Kurama's Chakra Avatar, further stabilizing the power of the pull from Obito's Bijuus chakras.

On the other hand, Obito now realized that he is now the underdog on this chakra-tug-of-war against Naruto after feeling the knucklehead's growth in strength and chakra. He have gone through every simulations within his brain quickly, thinking on ways how to get out of this situation and for the Bijuus chakra not to be yanked out of his body, but to no avail. Feeling the Bijuus chakra now starting to be ripped out of his body forcefully, Obito growls in pain.

"IKKE -TTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled one powerful roar as he gave his all to pull out all the other Bijuu chakras. In that instance, all of the Bijuus chakras within Obito are yanked out successfully through Kurama's Chakra Avatar's tails.

"Impossible... the power of the Sage of the Six Paths... was defeated by a mere child..." Obito said, with his face deteriorating from the sudden removal of the Bijuus.

"He did it! That Naruto!" Kiba said, grinning happily after seeing his comrade defeating the Juubi Jinchuuriki. The rest of the Shinobi Alliance applauded as well after seeing their Hero defeating the most powerful opponent that they have ever faced.

"That dobe... he already is on a far different league of his own right now." Sasuke said with a smirk of defeat and respect.

However, instead of pulling out the Bijuus and becoming their own separate Chakra entities, the Bijuus chakras swirled and gathered around Kurama's Chakra Avatar, forming a large chakra sphere with Naruto on the middle. Slowly, the Bijuus chakra sphere started to be absorbed directly within Naruto's seal where the two Kyuubi's are sealed, much to Naruto's and the Alliances' surprise.

"That's impossible!" Orochimaru said. "Does the Bijuus intend to seal themselves within that Naruto brat!?"

"I didn't create such seal that can contain multiple Bijuus! That chakra will going be too much for Naruto!" Minato said in surprise and fear on what might happen to his son.

The Bijuus chakras surrounded Naruto, completely enveloping his already large sized Bijuu Sage Mode into a globe of very thick, dense chakra as these chakras were being absorbed within Naruto's seal. In that instance, Naruto's Bijuu Sage Mode disintegrated, and all that remains on the scene is Naruto's seemingly unconscious body, glowing due to highly concentrated chakra surrounding him, while the chakras of the 9 Bijuus continues to envelope him inside a gigantic chakra globe, much to the Alliance's worry.

* * *

><p>-Mindscape Discussion-<p>

* * *

><p>Within Naruto's mindscape, Naruto quickly asked the two Kurama's who still have their two fists bump against each other while melding their chakra.<p>

"What's happening to my body, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

**"We are currently equipping your body with Bijuu Cells."** The Yang Kurama replied uninterestedly.

"Bijuu Cells?" Naruto replied.

**"Bijuu Cells allows your own cells to acquire the properties as such of the Bijuus. These cells allows you to continue to grow stronger, depending on the training level that you will do, which will perfectly fit for you and your Kage Bunshins since you are the type who learns from body experience. The Bijuu Cells quickly adapts to changes and protects your original cells, giving you some level of invulnerability like that of Kazekage's Armor of Sand and 3rd Raikage's insane physical durability." **

**"And this Bijuu Cells perfectly matches your Uzumaki Clans potential to continue on growing physically stronger like that of your mother's and the Godaime Hokage's monstrous strength, since both of them are part of Uzumaki Clan."** Yin Kurama explained. **"With the Bijuu Cells thriving to grow stronger and stronger with unique ability and adaptability, along with Uzumaki Clans potential to continuously increase their physical aspects like strength, speed and such, you have such unlimited potential to become much stronger."** (Bijuu Cells works the same way as that of the Gourmet Cells from Toriko and Saiyan Cells from Dragon Ball Z.)

"Wow. But why would I need the Bijuu Cells anyway?"

**"Unlike Obito who sealed the Juubi within himself with the Gedo Mazou as a medium, you don't have a medium to contain the powerful chakras of all the Bijuus even if they have entrusted all their power to you. However, with the Bijuu Cells ability to adapt and the Uzumaki clan's strong life force, your body itself is enough to become the very medium of the combined full-powered chakras of all the Bijuus."** Yang Kurama snorted.

"I see. So all these chakras surrounding my body will be sealed within me?"

**"No. The Bijuu chakras surrounding you will be absorbed by the two of us."** Yin Kurama replied while the Yang Kurama nods. **"Just like on how we absorb the Ichibi chakra from Gaara, Hachibi chakra from Bee, and portions of chakra from other Bijuus that they have provided to you before they were sealed within the Mazou, we two Kurama's will absorb all these chakras proportionately, sharing half of the chakras of each Bijuus as we meld our chakras. While we were absorbing the chakras on our own, our physical features will undergo some changes before trying to fuse with each other to become a single entity like what we have used to as the original Kyuubi."**

Naruto nodded. He didn't quite get it, but all that he understood is that these two Kurama's will absorb all the Bijuus chakras that were just yanked out of Obito and he will become the vessel of these combined chakras. "But now that Obito is defeated, and the Bijuus' chakras will be absorbed directly within us, all that is left is to seal Madara!"

**"I will not be so sure about that."** Yang Kurama said with a glare. **"That Uchiha Madara always has a back-up plan. I have so many experiences fighting him, and even if I can overpower him, those accursed eyes of his can always subjugate me. That's why we Bijuus have decided to seal all our chakra within you. As long as Uchiha Madara is on the battlefield, we cannot declare that we have come out of this war victorious."**

"Is he really that powerful? That bastard Madara?" Naruto is now shocked that even Kurama somewhat feared Madara.

**"Yes. And I bet that Uchiha Obito brat whom you have defeated is just a tiny pawn for his plan. And even this Infinite Tsukuyomi thing is just a fraud. All that Uchiha Madara wanted is power and supremacy over everything. That's why we will need all the power that we could get to defeat that Uchiha."** Yin Kurama replied.

Naruto felt a sweat forming and dripping down his forehead. Seeing the expression from these two Kuramas upon mentioning Madara's name made him realize that this war is far from over.

**"Naruto, me and the other me will about to undergo a brief metamorphosis while we are melding our chakra with the other Bijuus chakra that we have released from the Juubi Jinchuuriki. However, you can still use our now Juubi level chakra while we are undergoing metamorphosis. And expect a much powerful transformation and power-up once our metamorphosis is done. Hold Madara with your current level of power. But if you can defeat him, then send him to oblivion."** Yang Kurama said while the Yin Kurama nods. **"We will never forgive you if he defeated you."**

"Yeah! Rest for now and do that metamor...mor... thing that you need Kurama." Naruto replied. "Leave this to me. I'll kick Madara's ass -dattebayo!"

* * *

><p>-Mindscape Discussion End-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto's attention returned on the physical world, and felt a huge amount of power slowly flooding his body. His physical body is still currently floating in the middle of the gigantic but very thick chakra globe that composed of all the Bijuus chakra, complete from Ichibi to Kyuubi that just came out from Obito's body. Due to the large amount of chakra flooding his seal and his chakra circulatory system, Naruto cannot move. However, thanks to the effects of the Bijuu Cells, his body is now starting to adapt quickly to these high volume of condensed chakra being absorbed within him with the two Kyuubis as a medium.<p>

Obito's weakened body is now lying near lifeless on the ground. He is watching the gigantic chakra orb with Naruto's glowing body absorbing the entirety of the chakra yanked out of him. He can feel it… this entire chakra that Naruto is currently trying to absorb is on an entirely different level than the power of the Juubi he has created. He believed that this is because Naruto has the complete power of the Bijuus, unlike the Juubi that he created that only has a fraction of the Hachibi's and the Kyuubi's chakra.

While Obito is contemplating about this, he felt a hand that suddenly grabbed his head and lifted him using that single hand. With his weakened body that can even barely breathe, he no longer has enough power to resist the person who is grabbing him like a lifeless dog. However, he has a very good idea who is the person responsible for this.

"You have done a good job on recreating the Shinju, Obito." Madara said with an evil tone.

"Let... go… of... me..." Obito said.

"Not yet. You still have two things that I need." Madara replied.

The Alliance is watching the entire scene on how Madara treated Obito like a useless dog. They then realize that something is not right. Tobirama, upon realizing it, shouted towards Madara.

"What did you do to my brother Madara?! Where is he?" Tobirama shouted with rage as he remembered that Hashirama and Madara are fighting on a different location during the chakra-tug-of-war.

"Hashirama?" Madara replied uninterestedly. Madara then throws the immovable and nearly deformed Edo Tensei body of Hashirama Senju, pierced with multiple Rinnegan chakra rods from head to toe. "He cannot catch up with my Rinnegan. So this happened to him."

"To..birama... Everyone... get... away... from here..." Hashirama forced himself to speak.

"Madara must be continuously draining the First Hokages chakra using those black rods." Orochimaru stated. "For whatever reason why he did that, it will definitely be more troublesome than any of the experiments I have conducted."

Minato, with his Edo Tensei arm now regenerated after Obito's defeat but no longer able to use the Nine Tailes Chakra Mode since the Yin Kyuubi is no longer sealed within him, glared towards Madara. "What do you plan to do against Obito?"

"You'll see..." Madara said uninterestedly. He created another black chakra rod and pierced it at Obito's back, making Obito shout in pain. Madara then threw Obito's weakened body like a trash, and then started performing handseals. In that instance, Obito's body is quickly covered by Black Zetsu. With Black Zetsu controlling Obito's body, he performed one of the forbidden techniques of the Rinnegan.

"GEDDO RINNE TENSEI NO JUTSU" Madara and Black Zetsu-controlled Obito muttered at the same time.

Everyone in the battefield watched as how Madara's Edo Tensei body starts to gain life force as of that of a regular human being. Then out of nowhere, Kakashi appeared using Kamui in front of the Alliance.

"Madara is trying to resurrect himself! We must stop him before it is too late!" Kakashi shouted in a hurried tone.

Every Shinobi who heard Kakashi's statement prepared to attack Madara before he revives himself completely. The entire alliance then started to dash towards Madara. No matter how strong Madara is, with the power of the entire Alliance, the remaining Edo Kages and the current Kages on their side, they can still definitely defeat him.

That is, if Madara is alone.

In that instance, thousands of thousands of White Zetsus appeared from the ground, prepared to protect Madara from the incoming Shinobi forces no matter what. This is the sole purpose why Madara created them; to serve as his immortal army for his plans. The Shinobi Alliance is surprised on how many Zetsus were left during the war that Madara can command on is whim.

"Now, the true Shinobi World War is about to begin!" Madara said coldly.

"Don't falter!" Tsunade shouted as the rest of the Gokage, minus Gaara who is still weakened after giving Naruto most of his chakra, is running closely behind her.

"Kages!" Tobirama shouted. "Let's leave the battle here for the Alliance! Let's face Madara with our full power!"

Hiruzen, Minato, Tsunade, Onoki, A, and Mei all nodded and jumped out of the incoming clash of the armies. Kakashi, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Team Taka, and Konoha 11 then lead the entire Shinobi Alliance to fight with the Madara's Zetsu Army.

On the other hand, Madara's Edo Tensei body started to be enveloped with chakra that diminished the 'cracks' on his body that indicated the Edo Tensei summoning. His Rinnegan started to crumble since it is not the actual Rinnegan eyes after all. After a few seconds before the Kages reach Madara, Black Zetsu let go of the now nearly dying body of Obito and brutally removed the Rinnegan eye from Obito's left eye socket and gave it to Madara. While another White Zetsu appeared beside Madara to gave the other Rinnegan eye to its rightful owner. Madara quickly inserted the Rinnegan eyes on his now empty eye sockets and the eyes quickly recognized their real owners and activates.

The Kages are shocked on how Madara performs his 'surgeries' using his own body.

"We are too late. His revival has been completed!" Hiruzen growled.

"But that simply means he already has a physical body that we can defeat! He is now vulnerable!" Onoki said while thinking of using Jinton against Madara.

"He has already acquired both Rinnegan eyes. This will be a tough battle." Raikage A said not particularly to anyone.

The Kages landed in front of Madara while the Alliance is fighting the Zetsus in the background. Madara smikred evilly, his original Rinnegan eyes glowing purple. He kicked the weakened Hashirama's Edo Tensei body away, much to the anger of Tobirama and Tsunade. He then removed his plate armor and upper body clothes to reveal Hashirama's face implanted on his chest. What surprises the Kages is that Hashirama's face from Madara's chest starts to gain the same Senjutsu facial marks as that of the original Hashirama's.

"That was... Shodaime's Senjutsu!" Minato said in a mix of surprise and anger.

"Yes. The most vaunted Senjutsu chakra that I thought that I will have trouble handling." Madara looked towards the face on his chest in a bored expression.

"Aside from his already powerful chakra, he has now gained the Shodaime Hokage's full power, complete with Senjutsu, and even the Rinnegan!" Mei said with slight fear.

Madara then looked towards Naruto. He can sense that Naruto's very own chakra without tapping into his Bijuu's powers have already grown to at least Hashirama's chakra level. He then realized that because of the two Kyuubis sealed within Naruto allowed these two Bijuus to expand their host's chakra levels exponentially, just like on how a balloon increases its size by blowing additional air inside of it. With the two formerly single Kyuubi was splitted in two entities, those two will regain their lost half over time. And it seems like each of the two Kyuubis have already reached and even outgrown the power of the original Kyuubi, and each of them have almost reached the chakra level of that of the Juubi that Obito created

And much to his surprise, the full chakra of the Hachibi is already divided evenly and is already melded within the two Kyuubis' chakra, along with fragments of chakra from other Bijuus. And after yanking out the full Bijuus chakra out of Obito, the two Kyuubis are using somewhat a special Fuinjutsu to absorb the full chakras of the other Bijuus within theirs and Naruto's own body, making the Bijuus' chakra revolve around Naruto like a gigantic globe of chakra with Naruto on the middle being the core of the chakra globe. The globe is now gradually getting smaller and smaller by the minute due to the absorption of chakra within the young blonde Shinobi's body.

Madara knew that once the two Kyuubi's with near Juubi's chakra level were able to successfully absorb the other Bijuus chakra, each of the two will gain power that far surpasses the Juubi's power. And with the two Kyuubis are sealed within a single Jinchuuriki, it will only take a matter of time before the two fused together to become a single powerful entity that will become several times far stronger than the Juubi created by Obito… and it will definitely have power that will be far beyond than anything that he could possibly imagine.

Thinking that this kind of power will emerge out of nowhere is definitely not a part of his plan. But he cannot help but smirk. Madara knew that even with his current state, complete with his full power as the strongest Uchiha ever lived, the full power of Hashirama as the strongest Senju ever lived, along with the latter's Senjutsu that could further increase his current power several times over and the all powerful god's eye Rinnegan, he cannot stand a chance against a Jinchuuriki with at least Hashirama's Senju's level chakra who is also capable of entering Sage Mode, and can also use a power of a Bijuu that can easily be several times more powerful than the original Juubi after it's metamorphosis. However, isn't it great to get that level of power and rip it out of Naruto just like what he did to Hashirama's Senjutsu?

"Kages, you know very well that every one of you don't stand a chance against me right now." He then pointed out towards Naruto. "Only that kid is capable on fighting me in equal grounds at this moment so you better get out of my sight."

"We will not let you lay a hand on Naruto." Tsunade said angrily.

"Who says that?" Madara said emotionlessly. "I want to see that boy's full potential. I have no reason to stop him. After all, I need the 2 Kyuubis within him to merge so I can yank it out of his body. If I yank them out now, the Kyuubi's powers will not evolve. So I will wait for now." He said with boredom on his face.

"Do you think you have any room to wait?!" Raikage A charged with his Lightning Armor and used his blinding speed to attack Madara. But Madara just uses his Susanoo ribcage to block the attack, immediately breaking the Raikage's fist in the moment of impact.

"Senjutsu-powered Susanoo... the best defense possible." Madara smirked. Hashirama's Senjutsu chakra further increased the already impressive defensive capabilities of Susanoo multiple folds. This made the other Kages became wary of Madara's newfound powers. Tsunade quickly started patching up Raikage's fist.

"You know very well that once Naruto has been able to acquire the full power of those Bijuus, and the 2 Kyuubis fuse once again as a single entity, Naruto will become much powerful than you, regardless of your power right now." Minato said in a wary. "What's the point of waiting for Naruto to reach the full potential of his power if he might be able to defeat you in the end?"

"I thought after this long battle, you would realize what kind of person am I..." Madara said nonchalantly. He then slammed his hand to the ground. "NINPOU: KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!". In that instance, the Gedou Mazou is forcefully ripped out of Uchiha Obito's dying body, immediately killing the Kamui user much to Minato's anger. The Gedou Mazou is now standing behind Madara. "Every one of you already knows the tale of the Shinju, right? From the Shinju forms the Juubi. And the Sage of the Six Paths divided the Juubi into 9 Bijuus. Obito have recreated the Juubi by using the full chakra of the 7 Bijuus and a tiny fraction of the Hachibi and the Kyuubi. So technically, Obito have created an imperfect, much weaker Juubi than the original Juubi, isn't it?"

"What are you pointing out?" Onoki replied.

"Well, I actually intend to recreate the Juubi using the full power of all the Bijuus but Obito didn't follow the plan, thus leading to the creation of an incomplete Juubi. But I actually don't care about it." Madara looked towards the Shinju. "I also could care less about the Moon of the Eye's plan. What I really want is to gather the requirement for the seed to recreate the Shinju."

"The seed?" Mei Terumi asked.

"The seed to recreate the Shinju is the Juubi itself. Once you have gathered and nurtured the seed, the Shinju will grow beautifully along with its true power, regardless if the seed is completed or not. And that is what I always wanted, the recreation of the Tree of God." Madara said with a sinister grin.

"So you mean, that what you really are after... is the Shinju... and not the power of the Juubi?" Hiruzen inquired.

"Yes, old brat. This Shinju that Obito created has the full power of the original Juubi that was sealed within the Sage of the Six Paths. Just imagine what will happen if I acquire this power... using the Gedou Mazou..."

"You don't mean..." Tobirama said in shock and fear evident on his voice.

"That's right! I don't intend to become the Juubi Jinchuuriki! Absorbing the entire Shinju within the Gedou Mazou and sealing its power within me to acquire a much more powerful Chakra that surpassed the Juubi is the true purpose of my plan! With that power, even Uzumaki Naruto will never stand a chance against me!" Madara said aloud. "I will acquire the full power of the Shinju… the absolute power to destroy reality!" Madara then performed a set of hand seals, and then the Gedou Mazou released large Chakra chains from its mouth and enveloped the Shinju from the very bud of its flower down to its very root, then starts absorbing the tree to its mouth forcefully.

"We will not allow you to do that!" Hashirama shouted, his Edo Tensei body is now regenerated. With that as a que, the Kages attacks Madara simultaneously, only to be halted by the Perfect Susanoo.

"MOKUTON: MOKUJIN NO JUTSU!" Hashirama instantly created a gigantic Mokuton in human form that he usually used to fight Madara's Perfect Susanoo in a stalemate. However Madara used his Susanoo's sword to slice the Mokujin in half, and the compressed wind pressure created by the slice of Perfect Susanoo slices through the battlefield, the mountain range, and even creates a deep trench up to the nearby ocean, much to Hashirama's and the other Kage's shock.

"You are now way below me, Hashirama. Remember, I also have your full power and Senjutsu. That alone is a stalemate for us. Now that my Perfect Susanoo is powered by MY Senjutsu, I have far surpassed you and even Obito during the short time that he is the Juubi's Jinchuuriki. My power can possibly even rival that of the Sage of the Six Paths, even with the power of the Shinju is not within me, yet."

Now the Kages felt despair and fear upon seeing the status and power of Madara. There is nothing more that they can do for now. Even as Kages that are known for their unrivaled power on their own respective villages, they seemed to be like powerless children standing in front of a powerful god. The Shinobi Alliance could also feel great fear after seeing the towering Perfect Susanoo with the Gedou Mazou behind it. Almost everyone is shivering in fear.

"Is there anything else that we can do?" Sasuke muttered. He knew that even his Susanoo will be completely annihilated in a single instant with that level of destructive power.

"Looks like time to wrap things up." Madara said with his arms crossed on his chest while his Perfect Susanoo is performing a hand seal that Hashirama knows very well. "Too bad you won't be able to see my full power after I have sealed the Shinju within me."

"This... is the end!?" Hashirama muttered.

"MOKUTON: JUKAI KOUTAN!" Madara announced the technique after the Perfect Susanoo finished its hand seals. The earth shook and started to crumble. Then, gigantic Mokuton trunks appeared from the ground, very much like on how Madara used the jutsu for the first time, but in a much grander scale, as the Jukai Koutan dwarfs even the Perfect Susanoo, and each trunk rivaled that of the Shinju's but can be manipulated by Madara as if it is his own arms and limbs..

"So this is the power of the Sage of the Six Paths..." Orochimaru said, as if already accepting his end after seeing the godly scale of the jutsu.

"It's all over now... Shinobis..." Madara said in a cold glare.

"NOT YET -DATTEBAYO!" a familiar verbal tick echoed throughout the Alliance. It came from the very same voice that has always been their hope in this final stretch of the Shinobi World War.

Then, they saw a very large, technically gigantic swirling shuriken made from Wind chakra, shattering the clouds in the sky. The now familiar jutsu is now echoing through everyone's ear, making the Alliance cover their ears due to the painful loud sound that the jutsu emits. But as the jutsu descends, the wind emitted by the jutsu becomes much more powerful in every passing second, throwing the Shinobis out of balance and blown away for several hundred meters.

"Everyone get away! Now!" The blonde Shinobi who is performing the jutsu shouted towards the Alliance. Each Shinobi from the Alliance used Shunshin quickly, afraid of getting caught with the powerful jutsu while the White Zetsu army started to submerge to the ground. The size of the jutsu is gigantic after all, with the Rasengan orb alone in the middle of the shuriken chakra blade is about twice the size of Gamabunta, surpassing the largest variant that the knucklehead Shinobi has ever created during the time when he and Sasuke has first used a Collaboration Jutsu to attack the Juubi.

"Take this! SENPOU: FUUTON: CHOU KYODAINA RASENHURIKEN _(Sage Art: Wind Release: Ultra Gigantic Spiraling Shuriken)_!" Naruto, who is currently in Sage Mode, threw the newest but largest variant of his Rasenshuriken yet towards the growing Jukai Koutan. It carves path of destruction and blows the White Zetsus into smithereens, disintegrating them even without touching the actual spinning chakra. The path that the Rasenshuriken takes creates a deep, wide trench while slicing through the gigantic Jukai Koutan of Madara, much to the Madara's surprise.

The giant Rasenshuriken's wind chakra blades continued to shatter the Jukai Koutan while charging rapidly towards Madara who is currently within his Perfect Susanoo. With his Sharingan powered Rinnegan, Madara knew that even his Senjutsu powered Perfect Susanoo cannot stand a chance against the destructive power that can be produced by Naruto's incoming jutsu and Rinnegan jutsus like Shinra Tensei and Rinbo Hengoku will also do no good against an attack of this level. Madara quickly leaped outside of his Perfect Susanoo so he can use its defensive properties while getting away from the range of the Rasenshuriken (just like on how Gaara separated Madara from his Susanoo on during first encounter before he activates his Rinnegan).

The Rasenshuriken collided with the Perfect Susanoo, triggering the Rasenshuriken's explosion. It created a very large chakra dome composed of wind chakra with billions of billions of tiny wind blades, each capable of molecular level of destruction. The chakra dome created a very strong gust of wind that blows everything away and also disintegrated the entire White Zetsu army since they are caught up within the range. The Shinobi Alliance watched in awe while trying their best not to be blown away.

"This is Naruto's… current power?" Sasuke muttered.

"That explosion is much larger than a detonated BIJUU DAMA and it is even enhanced with Wind Chakra." Kakashi said.

"And this is his current power while just in Sage Mode?" Sakura mustered. "How come? It feels like his power just levels up exponentially..."

"I don't know about the specifics but it definitely has something to do with the power of the Bijuus that is now starting to resonate with Naruto's chakra." Minato explained. "Naruto's chakra expanded greatly as the Bijuus chakra resonates within him, not to mention that he has two Kyuubis with Juubi level of power within him that further expands Naruto's chakra as their container. And those Kyuubi's are yet to fuse to become the original Kyuubi that will further increase his chakra levels even without tapping into Senjutsu or Bijuus' chakra. Even for this time, I can estimate that Naruto's chakra level even without entering Sage Mode is at Shodaime's chakra level at the very least." Minato said then look towards Hashirama.

"I agree." Hashirama stated without hesitation. "The Senjutsu chakra potency increases depending on the chakra level of the wielder. A regular Shinobi who is capable of using Senjutsu increases their power several folds of their regular level that even a Genin or Chuunin-level Shinobi can compete and even defeat a Kage-level Shinobi. Now that Naruto has reached my chakra level at the very least, he can wield a much potent and more powerful Senjutsu capable of creating such level of jutsu. That's why he is our only hope right now to stop Madara. We will just definitely be on his way if we interfere on this level of battle."

The Rasenshuriken's chakra dome disintegrated, and it displayed a gigantic crater on the ground that could fit an entire mountain or two. Madara, who is still in mid-air and clad with Susanoo ribcage, is quite amused on how much destructive power that Naruto kid could create even without using his power as a Jinchuuriki. However, his musings were interrupted after sensing an attack from above. It is Naruto creating another jutsu to attack Madara from above with the help from a Kage Bunshin.

"SENPOU: CHOU OODAMA RASENGAN!" Naruto charged another gigantic Rasengan variant. He uses the Shadow Clone as a stepping plane in mid air before it dispersed to dash towards Madara and attacked him with the giant Rasengan. Madara just smirked and casted one of his Rinnegan jutsus.

"Futile. SHINRA TENSEI!" Madara stretched his right hand forward to disperse Naruto's giant Rasengan like nothing, sending the blonde Shinobi flying. After landing on the ground, Madara quickly pumped chakra on his feet and shot himself towards Naruto's now propelling body. Naruto realized that and quickly used one of his signature jutsu.

"NINPOU: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" In that instance, 5 Kage Bunshins appeared beside Naruto, the two of them assist the blonde in balancing himself in mid air while the three dashed towards Madara, each with their own Rasengan in hand.

"That incompetent jutsu again?" Madara said while creating a hand seal. "KATON: GOUKA MEIKYAKU!" Madara hurls one of his most devastating Fire Release jutsu towards Naruto and his clones. The attack dispelled the three attacking Kage Bunshins. However, much to Madara's surprise, his Katon attack is being shattered by another jutsu from Naruto.

"SENPOU: OODAMA TAIKYOKU RASENGAN!" A more powerful Rasengan variant created by resonating and combining two Oodama Rasengan that he have created along with the two Kage Bunshins that assist him in balancing himself mid air earlier while the three Kage Bunshins distract Madara (the same Rasengan that Naruto and Minato used in the end of Naruto Shippuden Movie 4: The Lost Tower, albeit using Oodama Rasengan and not a regular one). Naruto is now covered by Senjutsu enhanced swirling chakra to protect him from Madara's flames, and then the two Kage Bunshins literally threw Naruto towards Madara with his drill-shaped Rasengan protecting him from the Katon.

Madara saw that his Katon is useless now due to the new jutsu that Naruto used so he quickly stopped casting it and evade Naruto's incoming attack. Still clad with Susanoo ribcage, he uses the ribcage as his stepping ground to dash out of Naruto's range since both of them are still fighting in mid air. With this, Naruto's Taikyoku Rasengan missed its target and just passed few meters away from Madara's current location, much to the blonde Shinobi's surprise, leaving his back behind for Madara's counter attack.

Madara drew his Rinnegan chakra rod and aimed to pierce Naruto's back. The chakra rod was successfully able to pierce through Naruto's spinal column pressure point. As the blonde Shinobi vomited blood due to the attack, Madara channeled his chakra in an attempt to disable Naruto's chakra circulatory system just like what he did to Hashirama. But much to his surprise and amusement, he cannot sense that he actually hit the pressure points. Naruto gave a cocky smirk towards Madara, and then his body suddenly puffed away, surprising the most powerful Uchiha and the Shinobi Alliance watching the battle.

Taking advantage of his unpredictable nature subconsciously, the original Naruto used Shunshin directly behind Madara while the Uchiha is distracted within the tiniest split second possible. With another Rasengan variant in left hand, he launched his assault, attempting to hit Madara's back with all his might.

"SENPOU: TATSUMAKI RASENGAN!" Naruto created this Rasengan from the released Senjutsu chakra instead of the Kyuubi's chakra like what he has used against the Reibi during the Sky Country War (Naruto Shippuden Movie 2). The Rasengan formed is now bluish white, but with several streams of dark blue chakra spiraling around the sphere. This Rasengan can then be further compressed giving the sphere more piercing power.

Madara quickly clad himself with Susanoo ribcage to protect himself from the incoming attack. The ribcage and the Rasengan clashed with each other and fought for dominance… the ribcage's iron-clad defense and Rasengan's piercing offense. The clash created large streams and bright sparks of chakra from two opposing Shinobis. However, since the Susanoo ribcage is equipped with Senjutsu chakra and is being attacked by Senjutsu-powered Rasengan variant, the ribcage started to shatter and break, just like on how the Senpou: Rasengan managed to hurt Obito while being a Juubi Jinchuuriki. But Madara have already anticipated it so he prepared another Rinnegan chakra rod and aims to thrust it to Naruto's head directly.

With Senjutsu-enhanced senses, Naruto dodged the incoming attack on the last second by tilting his head sideways. He then compressed his Senpou: Tatsumaki Rasengan in a much condensed chakra sphere for more piercing power and thrusted it forcefully to completely shatter the Susanoo ribcage and directly towards Madara's chest with Hashirama's imprinted face. But Madara used another Rinnegan specific jutsu, the Chakra Absorptoin ability, which absorbed Naruto's Tatsumaki Rasengan as it disappears from Naruto's left palm. But what Madara didn't calculate is the other ability of Senjutsu user.

With his left hand no longer equipped with Tatsumaki Rasengan, Naruto quickly pulled his left arm out and aimed to punch Madara with his right hand. As usual, taking advantage of the Sharingan powered Rinnegan, the Uchiha was able to track the attack so he just tilted his head to dodge incoming punch on the side of his face as he prepares to use his knee to hit Naruto's solar plexus. But in that instance, Madara felt something strong hit his face, on the very same side where he dodged Naruto's punch.

Naruto grinned, "Take this Madara bastard! KAWAZU KUMITE!" Naruto released more Senjutsu chakra from his right arm, sending Madara flying down while spinning rapidly. The Rinnegan user was slammed to the ground, creating a large crater with him on the middle, vomiting some blood, feeling the pain of the attack.

"When using Kawazu Kumite, the natural energy used to create Senjutsu chakra also encapsulates the Sage Mode user as an aura of natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in Senjutsu. By utilizing the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks." Naruto explained as he also landed to the ground the Shinobi way. "What hit you is the Senjutsu chakra surrounding me since I am in Sage Mode. And since you are not actually trained in using Senjutsu and simply stole it from the Shodaime Hokage, I believe that you cannot use Senjutsu chakra to this extent."

"Using multiple diversionary tactics, one after another, to surpass the Sharingan and Rinnegan's precognitive capabilities... To think that a mere child could hurt me like this while I already am in this form... You are quite amusing, Uzumaki Naruto." Madara smirked. "I thought that no one could fight me on equal grounds after gaining all these powers... Even Hashirama is now powerless against me right now... But here you are, just in Sage Mode, and still capable of delivering this much damage against me... I can have someone fight me whom I can pit my full powers with! Let's fight to the death! Uzumaki Naruto!" Madara gave a menacing grin towards the blonde Genin.

"You're already dead that just comes back to life for a useless ambition!" Naruto shouted back with contained rage. "I will not allow you to mess around with our future!"

"Heh. You know, I am actually quite disheartened because you haven't been able to maximize the true power of your bloodline as an Uzumaki." Madara said.

"The full power of my bloodline? What are you blabbering about?"

"So you really don't know? Well, it is natural since your clan has long been annihilated. That power within your bloodline is the very reason why the Uzumaki Clan has been wiped out in the first place." Madara told Naruto. "The Uzumaki Clan is the only clan capable of battling an entire Hidden Village on their own due to this power since the potentials of their power can even surpass that of the Senjus and the Uchihas. I am just wondering, what it could have been if you were properly trained as an Uzumaki."

"I have no time for this." Naruto glared as he started tapping into the excess chakra from the two Kyuubis within him which are still under metamorphosis due to absorption of other Bijuu's full chakra. He then entered Kurama Chakra Mode (formerly known as Kyuubi Chakra Mode), while still in Sage Mode. This gave him a much more powerful boost that his chakra can be felt by the entire Shinobi Alliance. The pressure being emitted by this new level of Naruto's chakra even made the weaker Shinobis suffocates and/or passes out with foam forming on their mouth.

"Oh, I forgot that you can combine your Senjutsu and Jinchuurki powers. This will be not good for me." Madara's cocky attitude turned into a serious glare. "But let me tell you another thing. Aside from their mastery in Fuinjutsus, Uzumakis have the potential to continuously increase their physical attributes through rigorous training. Uzumakis can continue to increase their physical strength, speed, agility and reaction speed, and other physical attributes if the Uzumaki trains religiously and their body adapt into the training. And besides, there is a reason why Uzumakis needs to train and become physically more powerful than any other clans.

'His statement is just like what Kurama said to me while he is giving me the Bijuu Cells. Since it came from Madara himself, I guess it will not hurt to believe that one.' Naruto mused on his mind. "What is the reason?"

"Uzumakis are not good at Ninjutsus since their poor chakra control roots from their clan's ability to continuously increase their physical attributes. As their physical attributes increases, so is their chakra so they will have difficulty molding appropriate chakra to perform specific Ninjutsus. But they have found a better way to maximize these handicaps, making the clan to become well-known in the Shinobi World. They have created a very unique power that is said to be capable of slaying dragons and gods... the Uzumaki Nintaijutsu."

"Uzumaki Nintaijutsu?"

"You really are ignorant of your own clan's powers aren't you? That's a shame." Madara said while massaging his temple and shaking his head. "Uzumaki Nintaijutsu is a special art by combining Taijutsu and raw chakra to create powerful Ninjutsu-like attacks. These attacks are based from what they so called Dragon God's attacks, capable of defeating almost any Shinobi in a single blow if the user has proper expertise to it. Too bad, if you already have that kind of power in that state, I just can't imagine how powerful you really were if you have learned the Nintaijutsu of the Uzumakis."

Naruto do understand what Madara is saying, but he cannot let what if's to cloud his thinking right now. But he realized something... During the time earlier when his Dad summoned some large scrolls... Many of them came from Uzumaki Clan... And since Uzumaki Clan is known for Fuinjutsu, he thought that those scrolls are for Fuinjutsus only... But realizing that those scrolls are too many for Fuinjutsu Mastery, Naruto realized that those scrolls might have contained Uzumaki Nintaijutsu that this Madara is saying.

After realizing this, Naruto can no longer contain his excitement. He grinned towards Madara, and then... "Thank you for the information, Madara bastard! But I don't intend to look at what if's anymore! All that I need to do is to defeat you and move towards the future -dattebayo!" Maximizing the powers of his Kurama Chakra Mode and while still in Sage Mode, Naruto literally disappears from his current location leaving a small crater on the ground where he currently stands, much to Madara's surprise, and reappeared right in front of him using a speed that surpasses that of a Hiraishin user, preparing for a head on attack with his fist.

"A movement faster than my Sharingan powered Rinnegan can track?" Madara said in surprise as he cannot use his Susanoo ribcage to block the incoming attack. He just crosses his arms in front of his face to protect a head-on damage from the powerful incoming punch.

Naruto punched Madara even with the Uchiha's guard is up, but sends him skidding back hundreds of meters right after the punch's impact. Madara quickly recovered, blood dripping from his mouth, and then created Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu and equipped it with Susanoo Armor to increase his defensive capabilities. Madara also equipped the Susanoo clad Mokujin with Mokuton: Mokuryujin no Jutsu on its left hand and a Susanoo Sword on the right hand. All these have Senjutsu power-ups.

Naruto cursed within himself. This Madara has so many jutsus on his disposal. However, he can feel that his current Kurama Chakra Mode with Sage Mode is much more powerful even than his former Bijuu Sage Mode. So he released gigantic Chakra Arms and started casting a Senjutsu-enhanced Bijuu Dama that he can now cast even if he is not on his Full Bijuu Mode.

"SENPOU: BIJUU DAMA!" Naruto fired a Bijuu-sized Bijuu Dama towards Madara. The Uchiha combined the chakra absorption prowess of his Rinnegan and the Mokuryujin to stops the attack and absorbs the Bijuu Dama. This gave Naruto a working room for another barrage of attacks.

"SENPOU: RENZOKU BIJUU DAMA!" Naruto blasted multiple Bijuu Damas towards the first Bijuu Dama that he shot towards Madara. Since the Bijuu Damas came from the same user, instead of exploding, the Bijuu Damas melded with each other, increasing the power and size of the first Bijuu Dama that is being absorbed by Madara. Due to the continuous increase of power by the Bijuu Dama as Naruto continued to fire multiple ones to further increase its power, making Madara once again skidding backwards with the feet of his Susanoo clad Mokujin starting to be pinned down to the ground.

With one last cry, Naruto fired the largest Bijuu Dama from the barrage. And with the two large Bijuu Damas combined, Madara's Mokuryujin collapsed, making the gigantic Bijuu Dama detonate and explode, creating a large dome of chakra that covered several kilometers.

"Amazing. So this is the power of the new full-powered Kurama with their combined chakra. And these are only the excess of it since they are still melding their chakra together with the other Bijuu Chakras..." Naruto muttered while looking on both of his hands.

Madara, on the other hand, emerged like a bloody mess out of the crater. He looked like taking a bath with his own blood, glaring with full of anger and rage towards Naruto. He underestimated this boy too much. However, his glare becomes a neutral smirk after realizing that 'it' has been completed.

"You should have finished me while you can earlier, little kid." Madara said. "But it looks like you will not be able to make it. Let's take this battle to the next level."

"What are you talking about? Look at yourself! It's all over -dattebayo!" Naruto pointed out.

"Really?" Madara glared evilly. In that moment, the Alliance heard a very large thud behind Madara. It is the Gedou Mazou, as if preparing to offer assistance to his Master. However, something is different...

"The Shinju! It has been already been absorbed by the Mazou!" Hashirama shouted in fear. "Madara got us too occupied on his battle with Naruto that we have forgotten about the Mazou!"

"Naruto!" Tobirama shouted. "Don't make Madara become the Jinchuuriki of the Shinju! He will definitely defeat you!"

"Damn. I thought I already got him." Naruto gritted his teeth as he tapped further into the two Kyuubis' excess chakra, allowing him to enter Humanoid Bijuu Mode, and combine it with his Sage Mode, thus making him access his Bijuu Sage Mode with chakra trench coat. The Bijuu Sage Mode this time is unlike any other as Naruto's chakra created made the surrounding atmosphere feel so thick that even that of Kage level Shinobis have trouble breathing while the lower tier Shinobis are somewhat paralyzed due to sheer amounts of heavy air being filled with Naruto's chakra pressure.

"Is it just me, or Naruto's power right now has far surpassed that of Obito's?" Hiruzen, the 3rd Hokage said not particularly to anyone.

"It definitely is." Minato replied. "With the combined chakra of the two Kyuubis enough to surpass the power of the Juubi created by Obito, and now with the entire chakra of all the other Bijuus being absorbed by those two Kyuubis, there is no doubt that Naruto might have even surpassed the power of the legendary Sage of the Six paths right now. But... Madara's power... if he were able to get the power of the Shinju within him... will definitely make this an entirely different ball game."

Naruto, without hesitation, charged directly towards Madara in a much greater speed than his Sage Kurama Mode, leaving bright flashes of chakra on its path. While Madara on the other hand prepared to intercept Naruto with his Mokuton: Tajuu Mokubunshin no Jutsu to create multiple Wood Clones equipped with Perfect Susanoo. Naruto, after seeing Madara's clones, crossed his arms in front of his face with his hands in claw-like form and their palm facing forward. He applied enormous amount of concentrated chakra on his hands, then violently swung it towards the Mokubunshins. It may look like a simple swipe, but due to the sheer amount of force and chakra included, it created a very powerful shockwave that created a humongous crater that levels the entire land, and the shockwaves even destroyed the nearest mountain range. The force of the attack sends all the Mokubunshins flying, their Perfect Susanoo are almost shattered into shards of chakra, while the original Madara is being protected by the Gedou Mazou.

Madara have seen the power of this boy, so he didn't waste any time as he used hand seals then leaped towards the Mazou's head. He slammed his palm to the Mazou's head and using his natural ability along with his Rinnegan ability to absorb chakra, performed a seal that absorbs the Gedou Mazou starting from its head down to his body through his right hand. The process is almost the same as that of what Obito did when he absorbed the Juubi and became the Juubi Jinchuuriki, albeit Obito used Kamui but Madara is performing a proper seal with his Rinnegan powers to become a proper Jinchuuriki.

Naruto saw this so he dashed towards Madara to stop him in every possible way before the Uchiha acquires the Shinju's powers. However, the remaining Mokubunshins once again blocks his path as all of them once again materialized their Perfect Susanoo. The Susanoo's attacks Naruto using multiple Yasaka Magatama. But Naruto will not allow Madara to do what he wanted, so he createed multiple gigantic chakra arms, each has their own Senpou:Oodama Rasengan.

"SENPOU: OODAMA RASENRANGAN! (the Rasengan variant Naruto used against White Zetsus during his first battle on the 4th Shinobi War, but with larger spheres)" The Jinchuuriki stopped on his tracks, then extended the multiple chakra arms with Rasengans and with the help of his Senjutsu sensing, accurately targeted each Yasaka Magatama for a head-on collision creating another set of powerful explosions that further levels the battlefield.

With the area now clouded with thick rubbles and smoke from the explosion, multiple Naruto Kage Bunshins in Bijuu Sage Mode emerged, each with another gigantic Rasengan variant as they aim towards all the Mokubunshins equipped with Perfect Susanoo. Using their now near-the-speed-of-light movement, Naruto clones give a mighty yell as they smashed their Rasengan to the head of the Perfect Susanoo where Madara's Mokubunshin clones are located.

"SENPOU: FUUTON: CHOU OODAMA RANKAITEN RASENGAN!" Naruto unleashed a Chou Oodama Rasengan surrounded with four smaller Oodama Rasengan, each is infused with Wind, Senjutsu and Kyuubi Chakra to further amplified the destructive power of the jutsu (the Rasengan variant Naruto used to defeat Edo Tensei Tsuchikage Muu, but larger and additional affinities).

The attack immediately shatters the Mokubunshins' Perfect Susanoo's heads up to the upper part of the chest, immediately destroying Madara's Mokubunshins. Each of Naruto's clones dispersed, but much to his horror and surprise, he saw that Madara is now almost finished in absorbing the Gedou Mazou which currently has the powers of the Shinju. Madara's physical attributes started to change, and now he has gained the same physical features as that of Obito's during the time the latter has the Juubi sealed within him, complete with 10 Godou Dama floating behind him, long silver hair, and the shakujo — a Buddhist ringed staff which is also created from Onmyoton, on his right hand (Madara's physical appearance from Chapter 663 onwards).

But the most visible change in Madara's appearance is his eyes. His Rinnegan eyes have now evolved into that of the Juubi's, now with red eyes, ripple like pattern, and 9 tomoes. But the greatest change in Madara after absorbing the Shinju is none other than his chakra level. While Naruto has clearly surpassed Obito's power during the short time that he is the Juubi Jinchuuriki, Madara's chakra rose off the charts as he acquired the full power of the Shinju along with a new Dojutsu and also increased the power of his Senjutsu that he absorbed from Hashirama since Shinju is an infinite mass of Senjutsu chakra just like the Juubi. With these new-found powers, Madara cockily glares towards Naruto.

"Do you think you can still beat me right now? This is my most perfect self that I can imagine that I could be." Madara said towards Naruto. "I have already become a God that can bestow the proper judgment to all of you. This is the power that can far surpass the Sage of the Six Paths... my ideal power..."

"Shut up! I will definitely beat you!" Naruto shouted, but doubt is now evident from his voice. This chakra level from Madara has far outmatched his current form even with the combined chakra from the two Kyuubis that are undergoing metamorphosis. Not that he is boasting or anything, he knew that he is the only one capable of fighting Madara among the Alliance on equal footing, since even the Shodaime Hokage who is believed to be the strongest Shinobi next to the Sage of the Six Paths is now nowhere near his and Madara's level. But now that Madara had acquired the Shinju's power, he can't help but wonder why does Madara's chakra sky rocketed this much.

"So you're wondering why my chakra increases this much?" Madara calmly asked Naruto as if reading the knucklehead Shinobi's thinking, which surprised the blonde. "Well, like I have said, the Juubi is just a seed to the Shinju's. Technically, it is just an offspring or an egg. If the egg hatches and grows into a full grown eagle, they have that much difference in power. So even if your two Kyuubis have surpassed the power of the Juubi, it is still nowhere near the power of the Shinju."

"We'll see about that!" Naruto transformed into his Full Bijuu Sage Mode, creating a translucent Kurama Chakra Avatar with him on the fox's forehead. But there were also changes within this form, as the translucent giant fox now has much darker color than before, indicating the syncing between the Yin and Yang Kurama, and became 2-3 times much larger than its previous size, technically its original size before Minato shrunk it by dividing the Chakra into two. The giant fox avatar wagged its nine gigantic chakra tails mildly; but each of the tails created powerful gusts of wind that could further blow the Alliance away. The level of chakra of Naruto's current form has made everyone from the alliance feel nauseous due to the very thick atmosphere that the chakra is creating.

Madara smirked, then drew one of his Godou Dama, then blasted it towards the Full Bijuu Sage Mode Naruto. Naruto felt the power of the incoming attack, and as much as he wanted to dodge, the Alliance will be the one to suffer from this incoming attack. Naruto quickly charged a gigantic Bijuu Dama, easily two times the size of his current Full Bijuu Sage Mode size, to overwhelm the incoming Onmyoton chakra sphere that only has the size of the regular Rasengan. The gigantic Bijuu Dama and the Gudou Dama sphere collided, and much to Naruto's surprise, neutralized each other in a stalemate explosion, creating another mass of chakra sphere that is easily several times much stronger than a nuclear explosion.

Madara is amused that Naruto still isn't giving up on the fight even in their current difference in power. He started to float ala Obito on his Juubi Jinchuuriki Mode, as if a god surveying his very land while the Godou Dama that he threw rejoined the other 9 spheres behind him. Naruto on the other hand, gritted his teeth after seeing what happened. That exchange just now simply proved that Madara's power is now far above his current state even if he is using the full powers of the two Kurama within him. However, Naruto remembered that the two Kyuubis are also undergoing metamorphosis by syncing their chakra with the other Bijuu's chakra. So he will never give up and continue fighting until both Kuramas are ready to fight alongside with him.

Naruto further tapped within his and the two Kurama's chakra reserves to further increase his new Full Bijuu Sage Mode transformation's power. This made the giant Kurama avatar's color change from its current dark orange color into dark red, very similar to the color of his four-tailed and six tailed form under the Kyuubi's influence, and decided to call it Full Bijuu Sage Mode v2. He then remembered how his father, Minato, created a Rasengan proportionate to his size in Bijuu Mode casually, as if a regular person creating a normal Rasengan. Naruto concluded that the Bijuu Mode Chakra Avatar can be treated as his own body so he can create jutsus proportionate to its size.

Since he cannot mold Rasengan using one hand, Naruto used one of his Kurama Chakra Avatar's tails as a shell to create his own Rasengan on this form. This creates a regular-sized Rasengan with proportionate size on his current form. But for regular Shinobis watching this, it is a gigantic orb of light that easily is near hundred folds of the size of his Chou Oodama Rasengan.

"I did it!" Naruto muttered with sense of achievement.

Madara is amused as he observes the blonde Jinchuuriki. This boy might look like a dumb, but he knows how to think if really wanted to. He might not have the talent, but he has the instincts and intuition that far surpassed those who have maximized their natural talents. This boy really is the splitting image of Hashirama.

Naruto then quickly leaped in a blinding speed despite the current size of his Full Bijuu Sage Mode towards Madara, leaving a massive crater on the ground. Madara then drew out two Godou Dama, combined and shape-shifted it to create a black chakra shield to parry Naruto's Rasengan. But even if the Rasengan is enhanced with Senjutsu and Kurama's chakra, the Gudou Dama chakra shield simply dispelled the Rasengan and send Naruto flying down the ground with tremendous force. The impact on the ground creates a quick, sudden earthquake, making the Alliance stumble to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted in worry towards her beloved. She is always watching Naruto the entire time during the 4th Shinobi World War, and she knew very well that only Naruto can fight Madara on equal grounds, but each time Naruto takes a beating like this, she can't help but feel the same pain that Naruto is feeling. She said to herself that she will walk together with him after everything is over, but the term is 'over' is quite too far yet for both of them. She wanted to do something for him, but in the end, Naruto still ended up to be the one to carry all of the burdens on his broad shoulders, not only hers, but also the entire Shinobi World in tow.

"Hinata..." Hiashi held her daughter's trembling shoulder. "...you have always believed on him right? Why doubt now?"

"Otou-sama..." Hinata said with tears on her eyes. This is one of the few rare times that her father showed a genuine fatherly concern towards her. And this is because of Naruto as well. "...it is so unfair... Naruto-kun... has been robbed off his childhood even before he knew about the world... carrying a heavy burden ever since birth on his own that is above his control... and yet, until now... even after everyone has already accepted him... is forced to carry a much heavier burden of saving our world... facing everything on his own... still alone by himself... It is so unfair... I want to do something for him... I don't want him to feel alone again!" Hinata's tears started to overflow in front of her father.

'Hinata...' Hiashi thought. 'Now I understand... your feelings for that kid is no longer a mere childhood crush or affection.' Hiashi then took a look towards Naruto who is slowly getting up even with his body is filled with numerous wounds and injuries, and then clad himself once again in Full Bijuu Sage Mode v2. 'Once this is over, I'll leave my precious daughter in your very capable hands if you will accept and return her feelings for you. That's why... defeat Madara and come back to her, Uzumaki Naruto!'

"NINPOU: TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" With his new found chakra prowess, Naruto can now spam Kage Bunshins like he normally used to, and all of them are in Bijuu Sage Mode, but only the original can go to Full Bijuu Sage Mode and use the Kurama Chakra Avatar. The clones used several formations, and then started to attack Madara at the same time as the original Naruto charged a Wind-enhanced cone-shaped Bijuu Dama (the same Bijuu Dama that killed Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka in the manga but with Wind Affinity.) However, Madara quickly dispatched the Naruto's clones with Shinra Tensei. With enough time, Naruto fired the conical-shaped, Wind-enhanced Bijuu Dama towards Madara but the Uchiha simply caught and absorbed it thru the power of the chakra absorption by the Rinnegan, then...

"KATON: GOUKA MEISSHITSU!" Madara released a very large Fire Release attack using the very same amount of chakra that he has absorbed from Naruto's conical-shaped Bijuu Dama. The Fire attack is so dense and large that it covered the entire sky. It is directed not towards Naruto, but to the Alliance watching the battle a few kilometers away from them. The Alliance stared in deep terror on the incoming genocidal attack, as everyone knows that even the Kages cannot stand a chance against the raging inferno coming towards them.

Naruto used his full speed to dash in front of the Alliance to stop the attack. Focusing his chakra in a certain point, the blonde Shinobi crossed his Kurama avatar's arms in front of his face and also concentrated large amounts of chakra on his Kurama avatar's fangs. On the last second before the Fire Attack landed, Naruto lets out a loud roar with his Full Bijuu Sage Mode v2 while violently swinging his crossed arms to his sides to create a massive shockwave created from highly condensed chakra that neutralizes the very large Katon attack while also flattening the landscape a few kilometers, including the nearest mountain range within the battlefield.

Naruto ignored the fatigue, and then dashed once again towards Madara. The Alliance saw Naruto's resilience against fighting the most powerful Uchiha, and all that they can do is to believe on their protector, their only hope against the despair that holds a very powerful eye. Konoha 11, along with Sasuke, wanted to help Naruto in the best possible way that they can. But seeing how the fight unfolds in front of them, they realize that they will simply just become a tiny dust that will be easily blown away by a single, unintentional movement between these two godlike Shinobis.

"Everyone." Ino Yamanaka spoke through the minds of her batch mates using her mind technique. "We may not be able to assist Naruto on this fight, but our feelings can still reach him!"

Konoha 11 nodded and Ino activated her clan's jutsu, channeling it towards her batch mates, including Naruto. Even while he is still fighting against Madara in a desperate struggle with the Uchiha overpowering him with the newfound Shinju powers, Naruto continued to fight hard without any intention of giving up. Suddenly, Naruto felt something warm within him. After a single blink, he found himself in front of his Konoha 11 batch mates within an infinite white space.

"Everyone…" Naruto spoke in surprise.

"Naruto." Sasuke spoke first. "Itachi believes in you. He have entrusted you his ideals. So thus mine. So beat Madara down, dobe!"

"Naruto. I thought that I have been able to finally catch up with you and Sasuke... But look at you now... There is no way I can catch up with you..." Sakura said with a smile.

"If only I can give you my chakra to help you in your battle, but given the situation, all that I can do is to believe in you." Sai said with a genuine smile.

"Get him, Naruto. Became a Hokage before us!" Shikamaru prompted.

"Go, Naruto. I'll treat you in Yakiniku BBQ once this fight is over!" Chouji grinned.

"I don't if this might help, but I might even fall in love with you if you defeat Madara, Naruto." Ino said with a wink.

"Neji entrusted you the future. That's why I will also entrust you what I believe in." Tenten said with a smile.

"Neji is my rival. But since he have entrusted everything to you, you will now become my eternal rival, Naruto!" Rock Lee gives a Nice Guy Pose.

"Shut up Lee!" Kiba barked. "I am Naruto's rival!"

"You can no longer defeat him Kiba. You know why? Because he has already far surpassed every one of us." Shino said in his usual stoic tone.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said, her hands clasped in front of her chest. "...I know that you already knew my feelings for you... And I am happy about it... But my wish for you... right now... is to come back safe to us after defeating Madara... And I will do whatever I can to catch up with you… for me to be able to hold your hand and walk with you side by side..."

Naruto stood there, surprised on how much everyone believed in him. Absorbing each of those words, Naruto's tears started to fall from his cheeks and as he clumsily wiped them with his sleeves, he gave one confident, rare smile that he have shown for the first time that even made Sakura, Ino and Tenten blush. As for Hinata, she is now beet red. That smile gives Naruto a very dependable feel and somehow makes him look… very handsome. If only Naruto could smile like that all the time... Ino thought.

"Thank you everyone." Naruto said. "I'll never give up. Watch me as I kick Madara's ass!" The entire gang nods in response. Naruto has been fighting for their sake the entire time. Why doubt him now?

Naruto blinked once again, and found himself in the worst situation possible as Madara is now casting Senpou: Mokuton: Shinsuusenju, a Mokuton jutsu with thousands of hands that dwarfs even the mountains. Madara glared towards Naruto and he cannot believe that the boy still has the will to fight. Even in this hopeless situation, the blonde knucklehead is still glaring at him with fierce eyes. This makes Madara snap as he unleashes the attack of the Shinsusenju using its ten thousand hands, each fist capable of flattening a large mountain.

Naruto felt the strength of the incoming attack. Even his current Full Bijuu Sage Mode v2 cannot withstand this incoming barrage of attacks. But he needs to endure it. His friends, his world depends on him. That's why no matter what jutsu Madara throws into him, he will endure it and counterattack no matter how many times he needs to do so. Unless he defeats Madara, he will never see the realization of Ero-Sennin's, Nagato's, and his Father's dream... the very dream that he has inherited from them...

"Don't take it Naruto!" Hashirama shouted, since it is his own jutsu that Madara is using, he knew very well how powerful that incoming attack is. "That attack is already powerful on its own! Now that Madara has the powers of my Senjutsu and the Shinju, that attack will be a lot more powerful even if you are using the full power of the original Kyuubi and Senjutsu!"

Naruto already knows this, but he cannot falter. He knows that if he falls right now, the entire Shinobi World will be doomed under Madara's rule.

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! THIS IS MY SHINOBI WAY -DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted with all his might as he prepares himself for the incoming attack.

**"We know. That's why we believe in you. Now, you can harness our new power**." A very familiar sinister voice echoed through his mind. In that instance, Naruto is once again pulled within his mindscape.

* * *

><p>-Mindscape Discussion-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto blinked, and saw two familiar Giant Foxes in front of him. However...<p>

"Kurama and the other Kurama! What happen to the two of you?!" Naruto shouted hysterically, as if quickly forgetting his current predicament.

**"Our Metamorphosis is over. We have been able to successfully absorb all the other Bijuus chakra and divide them equally within the two of us."** The Yang Kurama explained.

**"You can also feel it now right? Both me and the other me have far surpassed the Juubi's power due to exponential additional power provided by the Bijuu's chakra. Since both of us are within you, you can now use our combined powers to fight Madara right now!"** The Yin Kurama roared.

"Yeah, I can feel that but... what happened to your size! Both of you became about three times bigger now! And you even got an additional tail! Wait a minute... Additional tail... it means... if you have 9 tails, plus additional... meaning you have 10 tails right now!" Naruto said while holding his breath.

**"Don't state something so obvious, brat!"** Yang Kurama replied. **"This is our original size before we were divided in two by your father. But to think that my size have already grown like this even without the two of us fusing yet also caught me off guard. And also, since the two of us have absorbed the other Bijuus chakra equally, we will gain additional power that will surpass our current state, thus allowing us to gain additional tails. Basically, both of us can now be called as the Ten-Tailed Fox."**

"You mean... Each of you has the power that now surpasses that of the Juubi? Does it mean that two above-Juubi level-powered Kurama are sealed within me?" Naruto said in surprise.

**"Yes, that's right kid."** Yin Kurama replied. **"With this power from both of us, you can now battle Madara with Shinju's power on equal footing."**

"Thank you guys." Naruto replied with a grin. "If not because of the two of you, I will never made it this far."

**"Same goes for us."** Yang Kurama said. **"We Bijuus have become one again because of you. Now all that is left is for me and the other me to fuse with each other to become one single entity."**

"With all the new powers that you guys have, both of you will still want to fuse?"

**"Of course! With us separated from each other, we cannot use our full powers! And we are originally a single entity to begin with. Also, seeing my other self beside me is somewhat creepy!" **The Yin Kurama roared once again while the Yang Kurama grinned towards his other self. **"And besides, when the two of us fuse, it is not just we will be combining a both of our powers like a simple addition just like on what happened when we absorb the other Bijuus chakras. It will be exponential growth, thus giving you more power than what we currently have."**

"Another power-up, is that what you mean?"

**"Yes. So go out now and show Madara who is the boss! You can access both of our chakra at the same time so you can match the power of the Shinju while the two of us will now start the process of our fusion."**

"Looks like I will never see the two of you again as well."

**"Yeah. But don't worry. Like your Kage Bunshin, the original me will receive the information and experiences that the two of us have experienced."**

"That's great to know! Alright! Let's kick Madara's butt then! Were heading out -dattebayo!"

* * *

><p>-Mindscape Discussion End-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto quickly awaken himself from his mindscape after a brief conversation with the two Ten-Tailed Fox. Feeling a new wave of power and chakra surging within his body, the blonde Shinobi clasped both his hand, then released his new found power. His current Kurama Chakra Avatar is enveloped with very thick, burning chakra that sends powerful shockwaves on the surroundings.<p>

Madara is surprised by another sudden increase in Naruto's power, but smiled evilly, thinking it is too late as the Shinsusenju's thousand hands started to pummel the now Juubi Kitsune Jinchuuriki. Madara's attack shook the entire location, creating large fissures even from several hundreds of kilometers away from the battlefield. However, a sudden surge of chakra broke all the attacking arms of the Shinsusenju in an instant that greatly surprised the wicked Uchiha.

The smoke from the impact cleared, and Madara saw Naruto within Kurama's avatar, still in Full Bijuu Sage Mode v2. But he quickly noticed the difference that shocks the hell out of him. The Kyuubi Avatar's Chakra skin is still comparable to that of Jinchuuriki transformation V2, complete with very thick, seemingly burning red chakra but very much more potent than earlier. But the most noticeable change is that its size is doubled once again from its already 2-3 times larger size, technically around 5-6 times larger during the first time that Naruto enters Full Bijuu Mode and the additional 10th tail swinging along with the initial 9 tails. (Around the same size as that of Horse Kings Heracles from Toriko.)

"This is... imposible... for you to reach the same power of the... Shinju Jinchuuriki..." Madara said in a mix if surprise and anger. "I am the only one who should acquire that kind of power!"

"Who says that?" Naruto replied with a glare. The knucklehead is still within the forehead of his Kurama chakra avatar, but his chakra trench coat also imitates the power and density of the chakra emitted by his Kurama Chakara Avatar. "Is this out of your calculations? Seeing something that you don't expect that can definitely take you down?" Naruto said coldly.

"Shut up! SHINSEI TENGAI!" Madara roars and creates a set of handseals accompanied by his Susanoo to create one of his most powerful attacks. In that very instance, the sky is filled with darkness that once again frightened the entire Alliance. Madara's meteors are now descending to the battlefield.

Naruto simply looked towards the looming meteor. He already knew that there is another meteor behind it since he already has an experience facing it albeit as a Kage Bunshin. Naruto raised his Kurama Chakra Avatar's right hand, accompanied with 2 of his 10 tails, quickly creating a massive sized Senpou: Rasenshuriken proportionate to the Avatar's current size. Though the size of the Rasenshuriken is quite normal for Kurama avatar's size, for ordinary human size, it is the largest Rasenshuriken that Naruto has ever created, far larger than his Chou Kyodaina Rasenshuriken that he used earlier.

Naruto threw the massive Rasenshuriken towards the falling meteors. The two jutsus collided, creating an enormous wind chakra sphere that illuminates the battlefield with a blinding light while disintegrating the meteors. The shockwave that the two colliding jutsus created a very powerful blast that even creates a crater on the ground beneath the massive wind chakra sphere.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Madara rushed towards Naruto clad with Perfect Susanoo, equipped with a large chakra shield created from 5 shape-shifted Godou Dama on its left hand and Susanoo Sword empowered with the other 5 shape-shifted Godou Dama for more powerful defense and striking power.

"UCHIHA MADARA!" Naruto roared as he dashed towards Madara as well, both arms of his Kurama Chakra Avatar have Senpou: Fuuton Rasenhsuriken proportionate to his current form's size. Every step that the two gigantic chakra beings took created a massive earthquake within the battle vicinity. The moment that the two collided, a bright light enveloped that battlefield and it created another massive explosion created by the jutsu of the two god-like Shinobis.

Upon clearing the dusts from the explosion, the Alliance saw the two fighting Shinobi exchanging blows with their Taijutsu expertise with Madara using his expertly honed Uchiha Taijutsu and Naruto using Kawazu Taijutsu from the Toads with combination of his Kage Bunshins. Madara is not using his Susanoo while Naruto is also not using his Kurama Avatar, but still in his Bijuu Sage mode V2 cloak.

The ground violently shook, nearby oceans raised tsunamis, and heavens were pierced as the two continues to clash with their arsenal of attacks. These two Shinobis have already far surpassed the powers of the Juubi created by Obito and could even compete with the Sage of the Six Paths as they are now reshaping the very earth with each of their attacks. Being the Shinju Jinchuuriki with Hashirama's full power and Senjutsu, Jigoku Rinnegan and his very own foul Uchiha chakra and Dojutsus, Madara fights to his heart's content against Naruto. He never expected that someone is still capable of battling him on his current state but somewhat amused to know that he can maximize the full capability of his current powers.

However, Naruto was able to fight back against him with the power of his already above Hashirama level chakra, more potent and powerful Sage Mode, and the 2 above Juubi-level Ten-Tailed Fox's chakra that has the power of the combined Bijuus chakra. The Alliance didn't attempt to run away from the battle as they continue to watch the showdown of power. Most of them believed that seeing how these two fights, there is no safe place in the world anymore unless the fight between the two is over.

Madara created a barrage of giant burning meteors falling from the sky that would make anyone watching it feel like it is the end of the world, while Naruto will counterattack with his own barrage of conical-shaped Bijuu Dama that has far more destructive power than the one created by the Juubi on its 2nd form, creating a stalemate through multiple, planet shaking violent explosions. Madara then swung all the four arms of Perfect Susanoo with their Susanoo Sword to creating a massive pressurized wind slash that created large fissures on the earth and directed towards Naruto. The blonde Jinchuurki on the other hand swiped his ten tails from his Kurama Chakra Avatar to also create a condensed pressurized wind slice to deflect the incoming attack, creating another powerful impact between the two attacks.

In that very moment, something weird started to happen on the sky that temporarily halted Madara and Naruto's battle. The cloud started to form in a circular pattern, getting thicker and thicker every passing second as if a powerful storm is being created. Multiple lightning started to strike the ground and the 'hole' in the middle of the circular pattern produced a powerful vacuum wind that is now absorbing anything within its range. The shattered mountains and giant boulders also levitated and crushed as they were also being sucked within the vacuum hole in the sky.

"What's happening? Is this your doing Madara?" Naruto shouted towards Madara. Since he now has very massive chakra reserves, Naruto don't have problem holding himself down to the ground so he won't be sucked up within the vacuum hole.

"I will not use a suicidal jutsu if I already am in my perfect state." Madara replied non-chalantly, as he also don't have any idea how or does that vacuum hole were created. The Alliance in the other hand has having trouble maintaining their balance as they are using their remaining chakra into their feet and hands, doing their best to hold the ground and not being sucked up in that ominous hole.

**"It is the Emperor Ring!"** Kurama said towards Naruto. Naruto tried to enter his mindscape to ask more questions directly to the fox, but due to the reuniting process of the two Kurama's, he weren't able to do so. **"It is a powerful force of nature that already existed long before mankind came to be. To think that it would appear here... means that you and Madara are already considered around the same level as that of the Eight Kings."**

"Eight Kings?" Naruto answered.

**"It's a long story, but to sum it up, the Emperor Ring only appears if the opposing forces are being acknowledged by Heaven and Earth as powerful beings. And the only way to stop it is for either side of the opposing forces is ultimately defeated in battle."**

"So I need to defeat Madara before this Emperor Ring consumes the entire Alliance?" Naruto replied in surprise. The goal of the battle is now drastically shifted from just defeating Madara into saving his comrades against the Emperor Ring.

**"That's it. Now it is not just a matter of defeating Madara. You will need to defeat Madara before the Emperor Ring consumes the Alliance, this place, or even this continent. This battle has now become a race against time!"** Kurama replied. **"Just continue to hold Madara back. We are almost finished in reuniting our chakra to become a single entity."**

"Yeah." Naruto glared towards Madara. To think that the stakes will be a lot higher now than it is before, he cannot allow this fight to be dragged any longer.

"It seems we have created this accursed vacuum hole." Madara said towards Naruto. "Amusing. Even Heaven and Earth acknowledged our powers. What do you say, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Shut up!" Naruto charged once again towards Madara intending to finish the fight as soon as possible for another titanic clash. The Alliance, even if they were having trouble holding the ground, continued to watch the battle. None among them, including the God of Shinobi Hashirama Senju, have ever imagined that this fight will become a global scale. He is currently using his Mokuton: Jukai Koutan so Shinobis from the Alliance can hold the jutsu so they won't be absorbed by the Emperor Ring.

"I always thought that Madara is an amazing guy despite that attitude but your son is really incredible, Fourth." Hashirama said while looking towards Minato.

Minato nodded with pride. "Of course. He is the Child of Prophecy after all, just like what Jiraiya-sensei mentioned."

Another clash between Yasaka Magatama and Oodama Rasengan echoed throughout the battlefield. Madara once again used Mokuton: Jukai Koutan with Shinju's ability to absorb chakra in an attempt to restrain Naruto who is once again in Full Bijuu Sage Mode v2, but the Jinchuuriki just swayed one of the ten tails of his Kurama Chakra Avatar to destroy the growing forest. Naruto once again charged a gigantic, Senjutsu-enhanced Bijuu Dama that is twice the size of the Bijuu Dama that Minato have teleported away during his arrival in the war. He fired it towards Madara's direction while the wicked Uchiha prepared his 10 Godou Dama to create a giant shield created from Onmyoton and Senjutsu chakra.

The chakra shield and the Bijuu Dama collided once again, and even though the Godou Dama shield successfully blocked the Bijuu Dama, it is still shattered into pieces since Naruto equipped the Bijuu Dama with Senjutsu as well. The blast sent Madara flying as he protected himself by using his Perfect Susanoo's defense. Naruto took advantage of the now much faster movement speed of his Full Bijuu Sage Mode v2 as he used Shunshin to leap on top of Madara's Susanoo with his Kurama Chakra Avatar's right fist being pulled back and striked Madara with full force. Madara blocked it with one of his Susanoo limbs, then counterattacked with a sword slice from another limbs of hs Susanoo.

Naruto simple docked to dodge the attack, then intertwined his two of his Avatar's tails and slammed it towards Madara's Susanoo, sending the Perfect Susanoo skidding backwards. But Madara retaliated with another set of Yasaka Magatama towards Naruto that directly hitted Kurama's Avatar and also sends Naruto skidding backward. It is still a stalemate after a series of exchange.

"Not good!" Naruto glared towards Madara. "I can't let this stalemate last any longer. I need to get the upper hand and kick his ass before it became too late for the Aliance!" He then switched his glare towards the still growing Emperor Ring.

"You don't need to give a damn thing for those weaklings." Madara said as if reading what Naruto is thinking. "Let those Shinobis perish with that vacuum hole and while we continue to enjoy our fight, Uzumaki Naruto."

"You're the only one who enjoys this Madara! I'm not like you! And I will never become like you!" Naruto roared towards Madara, both his fists tightly clenched.

"Then what do you intend to do to defeat me?" Madara gave a sinister grin. "I gained this power to remove the Shinobi's out of existence. While you, on the other hand, gain that power to protect those Shinobis against me. In the end, the power that you currently have gives way for a much greater destruction and further annihilation through the creation of that vacuum hole. In the end, we are just the same."

"Shut up!" Naruto replied with rage. But Madara simply stated the fact that both of them created this worst case scenario. With the current turn of events, he cannot help but blame himself since he still cannot defeat Madara despite all the powers that he have…

**"Don't give a damn about Madara's words! You are just fighting to protect what you believed in!"** the same familiar voice echoed through his mindscape once again. **"And that is the very reason why I am willing to stand and fight alongside with you."**

* * *

><p>-Mindscape Discussion-<p>

* * *

><p>In that instance, Naruto entered his mindscape. And what he saw greatly surprised him. There stood a very large fox that even the term gigantic is an understatement. The fox still has the same slitted eyes, thicker fur, and ten tails swinging from behind. But the power that is being emitted by the Ten-Tailed Fox is surreal that on a ratio, will make the Juubi created by Obito became only on the same level as that of the lower tier Bijuus when facing this new Juubi Fox.<p>

"So you have successfully finished your fusion, huh..." Naruto muttered. "You are now the original Kurama..."

**"Indeed."** Kurama replied with his usual sinister glare. **"I have acquired the experience and memories of my two other halves from their memories with you and the Yondaime. And I can say that the two of us could get along pretty well... Uzumaki Naruto."**

"I see." Naruto replied sadly. "What happened to the two of them now?"

**"They are within me. Or technically, they are me, and I am them. So I am still Kurama, and treat me as how you always do". **The Ten-Tailed Fox replied.

Naruto grins towards Kurama. "You are now several times larger than the Yang Kurama that is first sealed within me. And your power... I can feel that you are also exponentially stronger than the Juubi that was created by Obito."

**"Of course I am. That Juubi doesn't even possess the full power of the original Juubi from the time of the Rikudo-old man."** Kurama retorted. **"Remember that only a part of Hachibi and my strong chakra is included in that Juubi. And my two other half have already acquired a greater power than that Juubi after equally distributing and absorbing the chakras from other Bijuus within them. And that two other me combined themselves to become this version of me, or the original Kurama. Thus, my power is not just a mere combination of my two other half. It is an exponential addition, technically increases the supposed to be total amount of their combined power by several folds."** Kurama explained.

"I don't get it. I am not good at Math." Naruto smiled. "But I am glad you are alright, Kurama."

**"Good thing you were able to hold your ground against Madara."** Kurama praises his Jinchuurikis achievements. **"Now, with my new powers as the original me, you will also gain new level of power that you can use to defeat that Uchiha bastard. You can feel it too right?"**

Naruto quickly assessed his physical self, and sure though, his very own chakra reserves and physical attributes has grown exponentially once again. His already Hashirama level chakra reserves soars into new heights… above anything than he could even fathom. He could also feel that his muscles contracts, though they are still their same lean appearance, he felt like his physical attributes like his strength, speed, stamina, and other physical capabilities have grown exponentially as well.

"So these are the effects of having Bijuu Cells..." Naruto muttered in surprise.

**"So you are now getting accustomed to the Bijuu Cells..."** Kurama said with a smirk. **"Your base physical strength can now rival or even surpass the physical capabilities of your Sage Mode or even that of the Tsunade-old hag or that Sakura-girl. And as for your chakra, it has grown into the level as that of Uchiha Obito during the time when he is the Juubi Jinchuuriki. That is the level of your OWN chakra, without tapping into your Sage Mode or Jinchuuriki transformation power boost."**

"Wow." Naruto said as he clenches his fists while looking at it. "Isn't that, a bit too overpowered?" He said in wary.

**"Frankly saying, you are now very over-powered!"** Kurama roared in an annoyed tone. **"But you need to become over-powered because you have something to do, you have comrades that you need to protect, and you need to see the end of the path that Jiraiya, Minato and you have been aiming for. Everything is on your shoulders now. And you need all the power that you can get to carry those things that you believed in for this fight!"**

"Yeah. Thank you... Kurama..." Naruto shut his eyes to return to the outside world.

* * *

><p>-Mindscape Discussion End-<p>

* * *

><p>Madara, on the other hand, felt something that for the first time since he is childhood days that greatly surprised him. Uzumaki Naruto is already out of his calculations, but it is fine since he has been able to test the limits of his 'perfect self'. But now, he can feel another surge of power within the blonde as the young Shinobi's body glowed and being enveloped by a very thick chakra shroud. Uzumaki Naruto is still gaining a new level of power once again, and this is already way out of his plans. This is something that he can no longer accept. It is impossible for this kid to become much stronger than him. His hands started to shake after sensing a large pool of chakra increase from the blonde Jinchuuriki.<p>

"This is impossible..." Madara muttered, surprise indicated on his face. "Where... how can he possibly acquire such level power?!"

Naruto, still on his Full Bijuu Sage Mode v2, started to be enveloped by very thick condensed chakra. Naruto stretched his right hand forward, and then a Shakujo -a Buddhist ringed staff- created from Onmyoton materialized, and 10 Godou Dama also appeared behind him just like what Madara and Obito have. His chakra trench coat also got longer with very visible changes in appearance and his chakra shrouds got even darker than it already is during its v2 color. His Kurama Chakra Avatar also starts to disappear as it is being absorbed within Naruto to further increase the density of his chakra. Then a bright light envelopes the battlefield, which makes Madara and the Alliance forcefully covered their eyes.

After a few seconds, the light resides and there stood Naruto on top of a tall rock. He is still clad with dark red Kurama's chakra v2 but much darker and denser chakra trench coat and now with Shakujo on his right hand, and 10 Godou Dama behind him (imagine Madara's appearance after absorbing the Juubi during Chapter 663, but Naruto is still clad with dark golden chakra colored trench coat with Jinchuuriki Mode v2 style color and his hair is still blonde). He is still in Sage Mode, so he still has toad eyes and dark red outline on his eyes, which is now glaring towards Madara.

**"This is your current strongest Jinchuuriki transformation, the combination of Senjutsu, my chakra and your very own chakra. This is Rikudo Sennin Mode."** Kurama whispered through Naruto's mindscape.

"I got it. With our power, we will defeat Madara once and for all." Naruto swung his Shakujo staff lightly, creating one massive, pressurized air slash that carved destruction towards the surprised Madara who is still on his Perfect Susanoo. Madara decided to counter it with his 4 Godou Dama-enhanced Susanoo swords from each four limbs, creating four pressurized air slashes. The slashes collided, and much to Madara's surprise, Naruto's air slash neutralized Madara's attack and still haven't lost any of its momentum as it continues its trek towards the Uchiha and his Perfect Susanoo.

"Impossible! A single casual swing that is far more powerful than the combined attacks of my Susanoo limbs!?" Madara leaped out of harm's way as the pressurized air slash cleaves Perfect Susanoo clean in half vertically. But the slash still cleaved through the entire mountain range, slicing and flattening several mountains even after slicing Susanoo.

Madara followed the track of destruction created by Naruto's attack. It created a 40-meter wide trench with seemingly bottomless depth. To create such level of destruction simply indicated that Naruto have clearly surpassed Madara in every possible way... And this is just the tip of what he can actually do!

The Alliance saw this and is now watching in surprise, amazement and fear. This is the new found power of Uzumaki Naruto... he now wields a very potent power capable of reshaping the world on his own...

Naruto is also gaping his own mouth after seeing how a casual swing of his Shakujo created such devastation. "This is a bit too much..."

**"Because you haven't learned to control that power yet**." Kurama explained. **"That's why end this war right now and after a plentiful rest, you will need to train so you can get used on that power under my guidance, or you might destroy the world that you want to protect on your own."**

Naruto gulped. The original Kurama states that he will train him... And he already understood that this will not be your any ordinary training regime...

"Alright. Let's do this -dattebayo!"

Naruto disappeared in a blur and reappeared right in front of Madara and attacked the wicked Uchiha with a single punch. Madara quickly blocked it by crossing his arms in front of his face, but the punch proved to be too powerful as he is sent skidding several kilometers with both of his arms broken from the impact of the punch. Madara winced in pain as he quickly used Hashirama's ability to regenerate. Naruto then grabs one of his Godou Dama and sharply threw it towards Madara's location. Madara equipped himself with Susanoo ribcage and fired Yasaka Magatama towards the chakra sphere but the attacks were simply deflected like nothing, exploding in random directions.

Naruto's Godou Dama detonated before it reached Madara's location, creating a powerful explosion that shook the very earth. The explosion creates a very large chakra sphere that could rival even that of the conical-shaped Bijuu Dama's power created by Obito's Juubi. As the chakra dome subsided, the Godou Dama returned to Naruto while Madara emerged out of the crater of the explosion, grotesquely injured during the attack. He lost his right arm, his left leg, and his entire body is bathed with his own blood and skins are peeled and burned. If not because of the Shinju's power and Hashirama's Senjutsu, Madara would have been incinerated and disintegrated in that previous attack.

Madara quickly activated his Perfect Susanoo, and using its limbs, leaped towards one of the dead Zetsus body, cuts its right arm and left leg and attached it to his own to replace the disintegrated ones while using Hashirama's healing power to regenerate from his burns and other physical damage. But deep within himself, Madara is still in a state of surprise after seeing Naruto's growth right before his very eyes. Even if he has the power of the Shinju, Naruto continued to outmatch him and continues to grow stronger and stronger just to protect this accursed Shinobi World.

His musings are halted by another incoming attack from Naruto that forced Madara into defense once again. Madara used several jutsus to counter each Naruto's attack, but Naruto were able to counterattack with his unpredictable pattern and styles with his new found powers, sending Madara into a corner. At this very moment, Madara knew that it is all over for him.

Naruto reshaped his shakujo staff as an Onmyoton Sword equipped with Senjutsu, Kurama's and his own chakra and pierced it towards Madara's chest with his right hand. After successfully impaling Madara, Naruto used Rasengan from his left hand to send Madara skidding to the ground once again while being enveloped by the chakra sphere created by the Rasengan. The damage created by the sword and the Rasengan didn't produce fatal wound to Madara, but the after effect will become the decisive point of the battle.

Naruto actually aimed for the same final attack that he and Sasuke used against Obito using the very same Senjutsu, Kurama and his very own chakra to release the Bijuus from being sealed within the Mazou. But this time, the Shinju's chakra is channeled out of Madara's body while skidding away due to the Rasengan attack (the same method on how Naruto acquire the Kyuubi's power on the Falls of Truth, but that time, Naruto uses Rasenshuriken and he is being assisted by his mother Kushina).

Kurama and Naruto were able to successfully yank out the Shinju's chakra out of Madara's body. The Holy Tree's chakra is now created as an extremely gigantic chakra sphere of immeasurable power, floating a few hundred meters above the ground. Both of them could feel the power being emitted by the Shinju's chakra sphere, enough for both of them to realize that Madara didn't actually acquire the full powers of the Shinju. However…

**"You did great kid!"** The Ten-Tailed Fox roared.

"Thanks… But... what should we do about this Shinju's chakra pouring out of Madara's body?" Naruto asked the critical question towards Kurama. "If we leave it like this, Madara will just reabsorb this!"

**"I already know that brat!"** Kurama replied.** "Remember how you channel out the entire Bijuus chakra out of Obito? You'll just need to do the same. But this time, my chakra will be the medium for you to pull out the entire chakra of the Shinju out of that Madara bastard!"**

"And then... what should we do to the Shinju's chakra after pulling it out of Madara?"

**"Isn't it obvious? Just like on what my two other half did earlier to the Bijuus chakra, I will also absorb the power of the Shinju within my own body! So literally, I will seal the Shinju's chakra within me, making me the Shinju's Jinchuuriki!"** The Juubi Fox shouted.

"Wait a minute! Do you think I can handle that much chakra?"

**"You can! You're an Uzumaki and you also have the Bijuu Cells that will be enough to handle the strain that the Shinju's chakra will give you while I absorb its chakra! And besides, if we didn't do anything about that chakra, what do you think will happen if that power falls into the wrong hands once again?!"**

Naruto's arguments died down. Shinobis always seek power, and these power leads to war, and the cycle of hatred will never end. If containing this power will be the final task that he needs to do as the Child of Prophecy, then he needs to accept this...

"Let's do this Kurama." Naruto said seriously as he stretched his right hand and enveloped it with his own and Kurama's chakra cloak. He molded the chakra as Kurama's head and using the mouth of the chakra shroud, Naruto absorbed the Shinju's chakra and directed it towards his seal while Kurama pulled the Shinju's chakra out of the seal and absorbed it within his body.

"So... pain...ful..." Naruto said as he continues to absorb the Shinju's chakra. "My... body... is...going...numb... Why does... it pain like hell... with the Shinju... but not with... the other Bijuus chakras?"

**"You are absorbing the Shinju's chakra without the Gedou Mazou after all."** Kurama explained. **"And besides, you are in good terms with the Bijuus, and they even gave you a portion of their chakra when you battled them, remember? I know it pains a lot, but just endure it for now, Naruto..." **Kurama said while being enveloped by the Shinju's chakra within Naruto's mindscape and absorbing it as fast as possible.

Madara landed on the ground with his back and quickly look towards Naruto who is groaning in pain while absorbing the Shinju's chakra.

"Absorbing the Shinju's chakra without the Gedou Mazou and Rinnegan is suicidal..." Madara said, but he has almost reached the limit of his body. He became a Jinchuuriki of the Shinju after all, and he already knew that extracting the Shinju within him will automatically lead to his death. But due to the Gedou Mazou and Hashirama's chakra within him, he was able to revitalize the stress of the Shinju's chakra being forcefully ripped out of his body, but he is no longer on a perfect condition due to fatigue.

"GGRRAAAHHHH!" Naruto kneels to the ground in pain, but he still continued to absorb the Shinju's chakra. His skin becomes burnt, bloods starts to leak out of his body, and even his eyes starts to shed tears of blood. He returned to his normal, base self, devoid of any traces of Jinchuuriki transformation and Senjutsu. However, the Emperor Ring started to disappear after the stalemate between the two opposing Shinobis has been broken. With that as a sign, the entire Shinobi Alliance started running towards their hero, with Konoha 11, Gokages, and Edo-Hokages on the lead.

After a few minutes, the Shinju's chakra completely disappeared out of thin air as the every last bit of its chakra has been absorbed by Ten-Tailed Kurama using Naruto as a medium. Naruto, on the other hand, loses any strength to remain standing as he let himself fall to the ground. The damage within his body is now being healed by Kurama in a much faster pace. But Naruto's body is still unable to move due to fatigue of fighting for two straight days and absorbing large amounts of chakra that is foreign for his chakra circulatory system.

Naruto is quickly aided by Tsunade and Sakura with Hinata watching behind them. Konoha 11 is right behind the medics, watching how Naruto is being treated by medics in worry to their batchmate. The Shinobi Alliance is also waiting in anticipation for what might happen for their hero... But one thing is for sure... The curtain of the 4th Shinobi World War has finally been drawn to a close.

The Kages on the other hand headed towards Madara who is also still regenerating himself. He is standing weakly but still cannot be taken for granted as the Kages prepared to finish what Naruto has started. However, before they could do anything, Madara released a very ominous chakra that threatened the Alliance once again.

"For me to be defeated by a mere kid..." Madara glared with his Rinnegan glowing.

"What are you planning to do Madara?! It's all over! Stop this madness!" Hashirama said towards his former friend.

"You don't know anything about me Hashirama... because this is everything for me... And even if I fail, I will make sure that none among this blasted Alliance can grasp that dream of peace that you always want to reach for!" Madara said as he activated the Asura Path's power of his Rinnegan.

"Madara... is building up chakra!" Tobirama shouted after sensing what Madara is about to do. This surprised the entire Alliance, and even Naruto who nowhere near halfway recovered on his injuries started to get up. He started walking towards Madara even if he is struggling to walk on his own. Naruto stumbled but caught by Hinata, as she shifted Naruto's arms behind her neck.

"Thank you, Hinata..." Naruto smiled weakly.

"You know that I will do anything for you, Naruto-kun." Hinata returned the smile as the two continued to walk towards Madara's direction.

Madara's body then started to gain red cracks as his chakra surges higher and higher while everyone wondered what Madara is up to.

**"This is bad!"** Kurama shouted from Naruto's mindscape.

"What do you mean Kurama?" Naruto replied.

**"That Madara intends to blow this entire place and kill all the Shinobi!"** Kurama roared that greatly surprised Naruto. **"Tell those Shinobi retards to get away from here right now!"**

"Damn it!" Naruto said. "Everyone! Madara intends to do a suicidal jutsu and blow every one of us along with him! Get away from here as far and as fast as possible!"

The entire Alliance including the Kages, is in shock after hearing those words. Shinobis started to run away from their current location in fear of the worst case scenario. While the Kages performed several jutsus to attack Madara but is easily fend off by the wicked Uchiha. Even on his weakened state, with Rinnegan, Mokuton, Senjutsu, Uchiha and Senju powers, the Kages still cannot land a decisive attack against him. They immediately understood that Naruto is the only one capable of fighting this Uchiha. And this also makes them realize that Naruto has far surpassed them with all their powers combined since he was able to defeat this Uchiha equipped with Shinju's power on top of his already powerful status.

Konoha 11 reluctantly ran away, with exception of Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Hinata with the Hyuuga heiress still beside Naruto,

"You're going with us." Sasuke said as he started to create his Susanoo ribcage and skeletal limbs to grab and transport Naruto along with his remaining batch mates away from the location.

"I can't..." Naruto replied. "If I don't stop Madara here, all of you will definitely get caught with his suicidal jutsu. And I am the only one capable of stopping him..." He said as he let go of Hinata's shoulder and walk towards the battling Kages and Madara.

"Just look at you! You cannot even walk properly! It's alright now! You have done everything that you could!" Sakura yelled towards Naruto with concern.

"Please don't over-exert yourself, Naruto-kun..." Hinata said as she is about to cry.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru snorted. "We will not allow you to go and fight anymore! So you will need to get pass through us first!" Shikamaru said while using his Kagemane no Jutsu on Naruto's shadow, immobilizing the blonde.

Naruto gritted his teeth. Eventhough he is not on his Jinchuuriki modes, he can now passively use Kurama's Empathic tracking since they have now perfectly molded their chakra. And with this ability, Naruto can sense that the chakra that Madara has been building up is for the power of the Asura Path, transforming Madara into a human suicide bomb that will disintegrate everything within several kilometers. So even if they try to escape right now, they will still get caught with the explosion. And seeing the current turn of events, with him severely weakened after absorbing the Shinju's chakra, and also the toll of fighting all out for two days, even if he can do something about it, he can no longer be able to do so in his current state.

"Damn it! Why now?!" Naruto gritted his teeth.

**"Do you have any regrets**?" Kurama spoke once again to his host through his mindscape. The Juubi Fox is still in the process of absorbing the Shinju's chakra within his chakra body.

"Why asking that question all of a sudden?" Naruto replied seriously.

**"Do you really want to save all these Shinobis no matter what the cost?"** Kurama spoke again in a very serious tone, ignoring his host's question.

"Don't ask the obvious." Naruto replied. "We have made it this far. And no matter what it takes, I will protect everyone and reach the realization of Jiraiya-sensei's dreams! No! Everyone's dreams! That's why I am willing to do everything to protect everyone!"

**"You really are just like the Rikudo-old man."** Kurama replied in a satisfied tone. **"There is a way to stop that Madara and save everyone before it is too late... There is a certain Kinjutsu that I have learned from your mother through eavesdropping while I am still sealed within her. And I know that it is the only jutsu that can stop what Madara intends to do and end this war..."**

"That's great Kurama..." Naruto replied weakly.

**"... but this jutsu will not be classified as a Kinjutsu without a reason. Are you still willing to do this?"**

"Yeah." Naruto closes his eyes to enter his mindscape.

After a few seconds, Naruto opened his eyes and displayed a very resolute expression. He channeled a very potent chakra on his body that is enough to cut the bind from Shikamaru's jutsu, as he tried to walk, then slowly changed his pace into running in Shinobi style ignoring all the injuries that he has.

"Dobe!" Sasuke shouted as he is about to follow Naruto but the blonde created Kage Bunshins to stop him, Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata from following.

On the other hand, the Kages sensed Naruto running towards them in an unbelievable speed. The Kages are actually prepared to die fighting against Madara to finish what Naruto has started and protect all the Shinobis. But they know that despite their abilities, they don't have enough power to defeat Madara and stop his plan of obliterating the Shinobis. That's why they don't know if they should be happy or angry after seeing Naruto, the light of the next generation, dashing towards them as the boy prepares to fight Madara once again.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Tsunade shouted in worry.

"Get back! We'll handle this! It is the Kage's responsibility to protect everyone from the shadow! That's what the title Kage stands for!" Oonoki said fiercely.

Naruto didn't respond as he is now halfway near Madara.

"You can't take it, can you, Uzumaki?" Madara smirked evilly. "You can't take that everything that you have done for will simply disappear just because of one massive explosion... You really are just like Hashirama..."

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Hashirama shouted. "Leave the shadow of the past to us! We'll take care of everything from here! Please turn back and become the one who protects the future of our world!"

"Kage-tachi" Naruto said. "You guys should be the ones to protect everyone. I will be the one to take out Madara." As he started to perform complex hand seals directed by Kurama.

"What are you intending to do, Naruto-kun?" Mei Terumi said.

"Those hand seals..." Minato said in surprise and horror. "...how did you know that jutsu?"

"What is that jutsu, Fourth?" Tobirama asked.

"A Kinjutsu that only someone from Uzumaki Clan can use... The Ketsueki Fuin!" Minato replied. "It is a very powerful Fuinjutsu that can disintegrate the existence of any target, and forbids the targets existence for the rest of eternity."

"I see. But it will not be called as a Kinjutsu without a cost, isn't it?" The Raikage asks the most important question.

"The cost will be... the user's existence in this world as well..." Minato said in a grieving tone. "The caster will not die… he will be sent in a rift between dimensions where he will exist until the end of time… the dimension rift…imprisoned there for all eternity."

"What?" Hiruzen said in surprise. "Then why don't we do it? We are only bunch of walking corpse after all!"

Minato threw his Hiraishin kunai towards Naruto's path. "Only an Uzumaki can perform that Fuinjutsu. Among all of us here, my son is the only person capable of doing so..." Minato flashed on the kunai he just threw and reappeared right in front of Naruto, halting his advance. He is followed by Tobirama using his own Hiraishin mark imprinted on Minato, while Hashirama and Hiruzen used Shunshin. The four former Hokages are now standing in front of Naruto, intending to stop him from using the Kinjutsu.

"Godaime Hokage," Gaara called Tsunade's attention. "You are also needed there, as a Hokage."

Tsunade nodded, "Thank you, Kazekage" As Tsunade leaped towards the former Hokages.

Madara watched the scene and he simply didn't care at all. He has actually no idea what kind of jutsu that Naruto will perform after all. But with the blonde Shinobi's current condition, he believed that Naruto can barely do a thing against him. All that he needs is to use the power of his Asura Path do annihilate all the Shinobi within his range with his life, and even with the Shinju's chakra, Naruto will also definitely got caught and die with them due to his current condition.

Gaara, Mei, Raikage A and Oonoki stood in the front lines to buy some time against Madara, while the Hokages confront Naruto.

Naruto have finished the required hand seals except for the last hand seal required to activate the Ketsueki Fuin. "I am sorry, Hokage-tachi, Tou-san, but I am the only one who can do this. I need to stop Madara right here…" And then spoke through Ino's Shintenshin no Jutsu so the entire Alliance can hear him.

"Everyone! Thank you for everything! Thank you for fighting alongside one another... For fighting not only for your own respective villages, but also for protecting our future... For the very first time, the five Villages stood with the same point of view... to seek and grab a hold of peace and to end this endless cycle of hate within our Shinobi System, even if it will cost my life. And I hope that this will be the start of a new era in our world..."

"What are you talking about Naruto!" Minato yelled towards his beloved son, tears flowing from both his eyes.

"Thank you for everything Dad. We may not have the time for each other, but this little time spending with you makes me feel very thankful that you were my old man. Same goes for Mom. Both of you are the best!" Naruto spoke still with his back facing them. Minato fell on his knees after hearing the words from his son. The Ketsueki Fuin is already casted, and with the remaining single hand seal required for the jutsu, it will activate and perform the Kinjutsu.

"Uzumaki Naruto! I don't know what you are planning but don't go dying in front of us!" Tobirama Senju shouted, as he started performing hand seals in an attempt to stop the already casted jutsu created by Naruto.

"Let us do what you are about to do! We are dead after all! This world needs you!" Hashirama Senju shouted as well as he entered Sage Mode to 'substitute' with Naruto's place.

"Don't shoulder everything on your own! You have already experienced enough share of pain in your life with me doing nothing! Don't expect me to stand here as you prepare to set your life aside Naruto!" Hiruzen Sarutobi also started perform complex hand seals.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted as she has just arrived to join the Edo-Hokages. "Stop it! You are about to become a Hokage! You're my successor! You're... you're..."

"Baa-chan..." Naruto replied. "At this very moment, we already know that it is impossible... But thank you... for always believing in me... we may not be blood related... but you will always be my one and only Baa-chan..." Tsunade cried in heavy tears after hearing those very words from her surrogate son.

Naruto looked towards Gaara, Onoki, A, and Mei, the respective Kages of each village other than Konoha who are currently fighting Madara to give them some time. "Gaara...Tsuchikage-jiji...Raikage...Mizukage-san... Please stand side by side alongside Baa-chan. Time to unite the scattered villages into one peaceful country..."

Gaara nodded to his Jinchuuriki 'brother' with tears rolling down his cheeks, Onoki nodded with eyes brimming with responsibility, Raikage A gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, while the Mei Terumi looked towards him with full or respect.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled with all her might. "Don't do this! Please! I... I can't live without you! Don't leave me!" The Hyuuga heiress fell into her knees while cupping her face.

"Naruto! I haven't beaten you yet! Bring your ass back here and don't run away from me like a coward!" Kiba roared towards Naruto, as the Konoha 11 also came back running to the scene.

"Naruto..." Shino cannot say anything. He is overwhelmed by his emotions that words are not coming out of his mouth.

"Hinata..." Naruto remembers how the girl saved him against his battle against Pain, along with the confession of her feelings. "...I am sorry for being blind for your feelings. If I have not became this oblivious... I guess something might have worked out for us...But I really do thank you for loving me even in a distance, Hinata..."

"Kiba, Shino... please protect Hinata. Protect her even if both of you might die." Naruto grinned towards his two batch mates.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled while crying.

"I know you are always overdoing things, but this is on an entirely different level of stupidity Naruto! Stop it right now!" Shikamaru shouted to his friend.

"Don't be stupid Naruto!" Chouji said while looking down to the ground.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji..." Naruto smiled towards them... "Be a proper successor to the Ino-Shika-Chou and continue to protect not only Konoha, but everyone else needed. Make your parents proud…"

"Come back here you idiot!" Sakura shouted while crying. "Konoha needs you! The Shinobi World needs you! I… I need you!"

"Sakura-chan... I know you love Sasuke more than anyone else... He has already returned... I wish you happiness... with teme~"

"Dobe! Naruto!" Sasuke just stood there, experiencing a déjà vu feeling after the disappearance of his brother from his Edo Tensei body.

"Sasuke... If everything goes well after this, become a Hokage, and preserve the peace that we have always tried so hard to reach for. Make sure that the next generation will not experience the same pain that both of us has been through…"

The Hokages, Gokage, Konoha 11, and the entire Alliance made way after seeing how firm the blonde's resolution is even if they don't want to. This is the Child of Prophecy, the one mentioned by the sages that will bring forth a revolution to the Shinobi World's system of hatred. The Jinchuuriki shunned during his childhood, but continues to chase his dreams and goals without holding back. He continues to move forward and before the world knew it, he became a very necessary existence for everyone of them. And it is this very same existence that he will need to sacrifice for everyone to achieve the dreams that every Shinobi has always dreamt of.

"I have lived a wonderful life with you guys..." Naruto mustered. "...however... my only regret is that I didn't reach my dream to become a Hokage..." Naruto just joked to lighten up the situation.

However, the five Hokages looked at each other, and then nodded to each other. The Hokages stood firm in front of the blonde, then...

"With the power bestowed upon us as the Hokages of Konoha, I, Tsunade Senju, am humbly stepping down as Hokage and awarding the title Rokudaime Hokage to the Hero of Konoha and the Legend of the Shinobi World! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto gave a very blank surprised reaction... 'You gotta be kidding me.'

Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato and Tsunade looked towards him with acknowledging sad smiles on their faces.

"You have definitely surpassed every one of us." Hashirama said with a sorry smile. Tobirama gave a sad smile along with Hiruzen while Minato still have tears flowing down his face.

Echoes of cheers quickly enveloped the previous battlefield right after the declaration of the next Hokage. No one disputed the declaration. Every Shinobi present in the battlefield believed that this is very well deserved.

Naruto looked down towards the ground. After a few seconds, droplets of water fall down from his cheeks. They are tears, streaming down from Naruto's eyes. His shoulders are hiccupping. He can no longer hold his emotions back anymore.

He has reached his lifelong goal... Being the Hokage of the Konohagakure no Sato… The dream that he continued to chase no matter how hard it may possibly be… The dream that he cannot given up upon… And now, he is currently living the dream that he have always been striving hard for...

"Thank you... everyone... I don't know what to say anymore..." Naruto is now even more prepared to this after actually becoming a Hokage…

Naruto finished the final hand sign required for Ketsueki Fuin, and then charged directly towards Madara. Madara on the other hand is now being enveloped with ominous chakra, indicating that he is about to perform his suicidal attack. Naruto on the other hand, is also enveloped with bluish white chakra. Madara is willing to die to destroy the future. Naruto on the other hand is willing to sacrifice his existence to protect the future. The strongest Shinobi from the past clashed with the Shinobi of hope for the future for one last time.

The Alliance is no longer running away anymore. They believe in what their savior can do for them… They will not shame this hero who is willing to sacrifice everything just to protect them. No matter what the results may be, they will stand firm and continue to believe on him… watching his retreating back from afar…

Madara activated his Asura Path's suicidal bomb jutsu while Naruto on the last split second casts his jutsu against Madara.

"SAISHU-TEKINA UNMEI NO JUTSU!"

"FUINJUTSU: KETSUEKI FUIN!"

The battlefield where the historic 4th Shinobi World War's climax took place has been covered by a bright white light... Madara used his entire remaining chakra to blow the place into kingdom come at the cost of his life while Naruto continued to seal Madara's chakra while the Uchiha's body started to disintegrate.

"What are you trying to pull, Uzumaki Naruto!?" Madara yelled with voice filled with anger and rage after seeing how Naruto's Fuinjutsu neutralized his suicidal jutsu while disintegrating his body.

"A special sealing technique... This will disintegrate the existence of its target, along with anything that has direct connection with it, forbidding its existence once and for all!" Naruto yelled while holding down Madara.

"What the!?"

"You're the shadow of the past Madara! The embodiment of destruction and hatred! That's why I will disintegrate your existence on this World so no matter what happens, no one can resurrect you and will never exist again!"

"Damn you!" Madara just yelled in anger, but he knew that he can no longer do anything as the seal bind his entire body while continuously disintegrating him along with his chakra. He always thought that even if he fails this time, once the world is plunged into war once again, someone will once again revive him to continue what he have always started… what he always wanted…

The Alliance saw how Madara's physical body started to disintegrate, along with a painful cry of the man who led the Shinobi World to chaos. Everyone saw how Madara cried in pain while each of his cells disintegrated to nothingness. Along with his disintegration, his Rinnegan eyes also shattered, along with Hashirama's cells implanted on his body.

"This is all over! Madara!" Naruto shouted with all his strength.

"IMPOSSIBLEEEE! UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Madara gave his final howl filled with anger as the last of Madara's existence vanished within the bright light….

At last… the shadow has been defeated… the war is now finally over…

The entire Alliance then ran towards Naruto's current location. The new Hokage however, is standing peacefully with his eyes staring towards the sky with his back facing them. The sun started to peek from the horizon after a long night of battle. The rays of the sun shone towards his face despite having some dark clouds on the atmosphere as his hair is being blown by a mild wind.

In that instance, Naruto's body started to glow. Little by little, the blonde knucklehead's body slowly became translucent. His physical body is slowly disappearing. The Gokage, the resurrected Hokages, and the remaining members of Konoha 11 ran towards the disappearing blonde.

"I guess this is it..." Naruto gives off a sad smile towards the approaching Shinobis.

"What's happening to you, Naruto!?" Sasuke yelled while running towards Naruto.

"This is the cost of the Ketsueki Fuin. Equivalent exchange. Disintegrating ones existence at the cost of my own." Naruto replied sadly.

"Disintegration of existence?" Hashirama muttered. "Do you mean you will not die..."

"I don't know. Kurama just said that my existence is the cost of that Fuinjutsu."

"That's the gist. Your physical existence will disappear from this world, and you will wander within a dimension rift for eternity." Tobirama sadly mentioned.

Everyone who heard Tobirama's words was shocked upon the predicament of the Ten-Tailed Fox's Jinchuuriki. They all knew that there were some Kinjutsus that costs the caster's life. However, for a cost to continue wandering in a dimension rift forever, devoid of anything, is much more painful than dying.

"Naruto... How... can I face your mother in the afterlife after all of this? Parents should be the one to protect their child, but..." Minato spoke while crying.

"Dad, if you are not here, I will not be able to do all of this. I know Mom will be so glad for everything that you have done to me..." Naruto replied with reassuring smile.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata tackled the disappearing Shinobi into a hug but just slipped through the now almost completely translucent body of the Shinobi. She quickly looked back, and he saw Naruto giving his foxy grin, hiding the sadness within his heart.

"I can't accept this... Naruto-kun... I want to be with you..."

"Hinata... Promise me that you will move on after I disappear..."

"I cannot... I cannot just forget you!"

"I am not asking you to forget me. Just keep moving forward and live a happy life for my share... Just promise me that..."

"It's... its unfair..." Hinata is now sobbing. "I always have a wishful thinking that I can be able to be with you after everything is over. But..."

"But some things may not really meant to be..." Naruto looked up towards the sky.

"I promise... I will become strong... and I will continue to live on..." Hinata said while still sobbing. Hiashi Hyuuga then went to her side as a shoulder to cry on for her daughter. "But I will never forget you... I love you... And I will always love you..."

"Thank you, Hinata..." Naruto gave her a sad and hoping smile. If only he didn't become oblivious...

"Dobe!" Sasuke stood in front of Naruto. The two just stare at one another. Then Sasuke offered his right hand, asking for a handshake. "Thank you for everything... Brother..."

Naruto gave a wide grin to his 'brother' and also offers his now intangible and translucent right hand. Even though they can no longer touch each other, the two Shinobi 'shakes' their hand as sign of gratitude and acceptance.

Naruto's existence continued to disappear. There were many sobs here and there. They have obtained the victory in this war, but the cost for this victory is too high.

"I will lift the curse... If any kind of peace exists, I'll grab a hold of it and will never let it go..." Naruto muttered the very same words that his fellow pupil Nagato said that inspired Jiraiya to write the novel that changes the world as his existence fades. "Everyone, get a grab of the peace that we may acquire after this war and never let it go..." He said as his existence completely disappeared like one majestic illusion in front of the alliance…

The battlefield is then filled by dark clouds that even block the rising sun. Then the rain started to pour down on the battlefield. Even the sky is now filled with sorrow from the disappearance of a great hero... the greatest Hokage of Konoha… the bridge of hope of the entire Shinobi World… Uzumaki Naruto…


	2. Chapter 2 - Rebirth

Author's Note:

Hi guys. It's my first time posting a fanfic, and I forgot to put the disclaimer on my first chapter. All the characters, plot devices and such that will be mentioned in this fanfic belongs to their respective creators and authors. They are the best! Please don't be hard on me guys, I am a newbie and just doing this just to escape from stress.

On my first chapter, I technically make Naruto a high-tier Toriko level character, I guess. I want you guys to have an overview of the power that Naruto has before I proceed on the actual Xovers. Please enjoy my next chapter. :)

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 2 – Rebirth**

Naruto groggily woke up from his mindscape. After shaking his head, he found himself in his familiar mindscape. He quickly tried to remember everything that happened during the 4th Shinobi World War and on how it end by sacrificing his own existence to seal Uchiha Madara, his tearful farewell with his friends, and him being appointed as the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure on the last minute. He stood up slowly and then turned around to see the now familiar comrade residing within him.

**"So you are now finally awake."** The giant fox said.

"Kurama..." Naruto observed the giant beast in front of him. He is still the same annoying fur ball within his mindscape with the same appearance and with always glaring slitted eyes however, there were some obvious changes on his current appearance. Naruto have always believed that the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within him is one gigantic creature ever since they first met on his mindscape. However, after acquiring all the Bijuus' chakra and merging with his other half that was sealed within his father's and becoming his original self, Kurama's size and his chakra amount and density grew in unfathomable heights and levels.

Also, Kurama acquired a very noticeable additional tail swaying along with the other initial nine tails. Naruto also felt the same feeling of as that of the Juubi's chakra created by Obito within Kurama's, indicating that Kurama has acquired the same near-omnipotent level of chakra and power as that of Obito's Juubi. And aside from that, this Juubi Kurama is now technically the Jinchuuriki of the Shinju. So he even has the all powerful Shinju's chakra on his disposal within him.

**"How are you feeling now? Still feeling down?"** Kurama spoke with his usual glare that Naruto has already grown accustomed into.

"Yeah... Somehow... But this is my choice... I will need to accept it and endure eternity within the dimension rift." Naruto muttered while smiling that even surprised himself. "I probably don't have any regrets. I am already done dealing with it in my head. I have already done my part. It is up to them now -dattebayo!"

**"I thought you will still be down for sometime after that."** Kurama grinned.

"By the way, what happened to my physical body Kurama?"

**"We are already within a dimension rift where time doesn't flow and space is unstable. Your physical body is floating within the frozen time and unstable space. You will not age physically as long as you exist within it."**

"I see. Sorry for dragging you in here with me, Kurama."

**"Don't apologize to me! It's weird!"** Kurama roared. **"I am you and you are me. We'll share the same fate and I would accept whatever that fate is."**

"Since when did you become this kind fuzz ball?" Naruto grinned towards the fox.

**"Shut-up brat!"** Kurama roared once again. **"And besides, the power of the Bijuus is one of the main factors of conflicts in the Shinobi World. With our existence erased from that world, I believe the Shinobis will stop their quest for greater power that resides within the Bijuus."**

"You have a point. Well, what should we do then? Just do this chitchat for eternity in this dimension rift?"

**"Regarding that, I have something to say."** Kurama said. **"First, there is a way for us to get out of this dimension rift."**

"Really? You mean we can go back to the Shinobi World?"

**"There is a slim possibility that we can get out of this dimension rift, but no longer back to the Shinobi World. Remember, your very existence is already deleted in the Shinobi World, right?"**

"I see." Naruto smiled sadly. "But how can we get out of here?"

**"We'll wait." **Kurama said while Naruto sweat-dropped.** "Dimension rifts sometimes do open when a dimension or world encounters a major time-space disturbance. All we need to do is to wait until we saw a random damage on a dimension rift. That damage will going to be our pathway towards another world or dimension."**

"But how long should we wait?"

**"No clue. But that will definitely happen. Dimension rifts maintain the balance of time and space. If a distortion happens in a random world or dimension, the dimension rift is the one who absorbs the distortion. All that we need to do is to stay on alert at all times since a distortion may appear anytime."**

Naruto nodded. "That's good to hear. This means we will not actually be stuck here forever. But while waiting, what should we do? I bet we will run out of things to talk about the entire time that we are waiting right?"

**"Who said that we will talk all the time**?" Kurama replied**. "Remember, in a dimension rift, time doesn't flow. This means, you have all the time that you need to continuously train here and make yourself far stronger than ever."**

"Training!" Naruto perked up. "That's great! But... you know I really do like training Kurama. However, why should I train if I no longer have a reason to become strong? You know, we can no longer return to the Shinobi World."

**"Idiot!"** Kurama snorted mightily. **"What if the world where we should arrive into has far more powerful adversaries? You will just die like a pathetic rat even if I am within you! And I will not allow that to happen! You're my Jinchuuriki and I haven't properly trained you on how to properly use my power yet! We will need to train and that's my decision!"**

Naruto is surprised by the sudden outburst from Kurama. But he grinned happily. "Alright. No problem! Let's train!"

Kurama smirked darkly. **"Very well. But the training that I will give you will be a lot harder than any other training that you have ever done before. Prepare yourself brat!"**

"Of course! Training is the best way to kill time!"

**"Enthusiastic as ever."** Kurama spoke in amusement. **"For now, let's rest since we have just been through one hard and long battle. I need you to be 100% recovered and prepared before we start your training."**

**"Yeah. We have been fighting for two straight days without holding back. Let me sleep for a while**." Naruto quickly laid his back and after a matter of seconds, fell into one deep slumber.

**_'Thank you... Uzumaki Naruto...'_** Kurama gave a warm smile towards the sleeping blonde in front of him.

* * *

><p>-Page Break-<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" The Uzumaki shot back quickly and woke up from his long dreamless sleep. He then glanced right and left, only to find himself on his familiar mindscape. "So everything wasn't just a dream eh?"<p>

**"That's one long nap kid."** Kurama smirked towards his host.

"Wait, how long was I out?"

**"In an actual time, around 10 days."**

"What the?" Naruto then scratched the back of his head. "Looks like I have left you long enough on your own." Then he grinned towards the fox.

**"Not really**." Kurama replied. **"You will need that rest. As of now, I can sense that you have fully been recovered after fighting that war. How are you feeling?"**

"Physically, I am perfectly fine! Ready to kick Obito and Madara's ass at the same time if needed! However, my mind is still in a mess for accepting everything that happened during the war."

**"That's understandable. What do you want to do from now on?"**

"Training!" Naruto grinned. "You said you will train me right? I always like to train since training relieves me with any stress within my mind."

**"Good to hear about that. While you are asleep, I have already devised a proper training course for you."**

"That's great! Let's start then! What new Jutsu will you be teaching me then Kurama?"

**"We'll start with the basics. We will need to increase and stabilize your chakra level and density."**

"Huh?" Naruto tilts his head. "But my chakra alone is already on Obito's level while he is the Juubi Jinchuuriki and your chakra is about several times far stronger than that of Obito's Juubi and we were now even able to sync our chakra properly. And you still have the powerful Chakra of the Shinju within you. So why should we further increase our chakra level?"

**"Idiot!"** Kurama slammed his hand, shaking his mindscape that even made Naruto shiver. **"When I said that to increase your chakra levels, it will be your own chakra and yours alone!"**

"Bu...But why?"

Kurama shuffled his tails. This will be a very annoying explanation.** "You have already known that the chakra of the Juubi is immeasurable and off the charts right?"** Naruto nodded, and then Kurama continued**. "Well, even if the Juubi's chakra is seemingly unlimited, there are still limitations upon using its chakra. The Jinchuuriki of the Juubi can only use the Juubi's chakra proportionate to its own chakra."**

"I don't get it -dattebayo." Naruto gave a dumb questioning look.

**"Looks like I will also need to do something about that grain-sized brain of yours**." Kurama sighed. **"Let's put it this way; a standard Shinobi's chakra has a unit of 10. If a Shinobi with standard unit of chakra becomes the Juubi's Jinchuuriki, then that Shinobi can only use the proportionate chakra of the Juubi sealed within him, not its entire immeasurable chakra itself. The chakra ratio on how much of Juubi's chakra that the Shinobi can use is 1:5,000. So technically, if the Shinobi has a chakra unit of 10, he can increase his chakra levels for up to 50,000 units by tapping into the Juubi's chakra. This applies to me as well since I have already become a Ten-Tailed Bijuu, I technically be considered the new Juubi ."**

"Wow, that's a lot. But I still don't get it." Naruto grinned.

**"That simply means the higher the unit of chakra that you have, the more chakra you can draw out of me, the Juubi. Naruto, with your current chakra level that rivals that of Obito being the Juubi Jinchuuriki, is already several hundred times or even thousand times more potent than that of ordinary Shinobi, outmatching the legendary Shodaime Hokage, Madara bastard and possibly even the Rikudo-jiji. But I can still feel a lot of sleeping chakra within you. So in our terms, as of now your very own chakra has at least 1000 units. And with that, you can access at least up to 5,000,000 units of the Juubi's chakra."**

**"The ratio 1:5,000 only applies to the Juubi created by Obito. However, with me being several times more powerful than that Juubi along with the power of the Shinju within me, the ratio difference is definitely much higher than 5,000. And we can also determine that in this training…"**

"That's cool! We really are awesome Kurama! But if I have already that level of chakra, why should I further increase the level of my chakra?"

**"I want you to become a very strong Shinobi on your own without tapping into my chakra or relying on your power-ups. Remember, most of the life defining battles that you have been through, you will always need some assistance like my chakra in order to come out triumphantly. Now that your very own chakra rivals that of Obito while in Juubi Jinchuuriki state without using Senjutsu or any Bijuu transformation, you're already the most powerful Shinobi ever walked on that world since even the Rikudo Sennin don't have the same chakra level as that of yours except if he also taps into the Juubi's chakra sealed within him. To think that the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin will become this powerful…"**

Naruto's eye bulge. "Wah? That's... that's impossible What do you mean by that Kurama?!"

**"You are the 2nd Sage of the Six Paths."**

"Uh? Come again?"

**"I don't like to repeat it anymore."**

Naruto stood in silence. After letting the information sank through his thick skull...

"What are you talking about fur ball!?"

**"Looks like you still haven't noticed… well, I shouldn't expect anything from that brain of yours in the first place. After we have synced our chakra, your Bijuu transformation is very different than the other Jinchuurikis. That's because your physical characteristics are a lot different than that of the other Jinchuurikis. I haven't notice it first hand, but after we have synced our chakra during the war, your chakra and transformation has the very same feeling to that of the Rikudo Sennin."** Kurama explained. **_'It felt like you are the splitting image of the Rikudo old man. You remind me a lot of him, Naruto.' _**The fox mused within his mind.

"I see. I am somehow like a reincarnation of the Rikudo Sennin?"

**"No. Just like Hokages, there were Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, and so on. In this term, you are the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin."**

"So there will be Sandaime Rikudo Sennin and so on as well?"

**"I don't know. But as far as I know, the first Rikudo Sennin appeared from the past to stop the disaster called Juubi. And you, the 2nd, appeared during the worst war in Shinobi history and stop it on your own. Using that trend, a Rikudo Sennin only appears during times that the world is plunged in worst disasters and conflicts so the Sennin can give new hope and light towards the world, allowing it to continue moving forward. If the world is plunged into chaos again, I believe another Rikudo Sennin will appear to save the world once again."**

"But I really do hope that our world will not get into another war. I hope everyone considers each other's feelings and change the Shinobi's system of hatred." Naruto mused sadly.

**"You have experienced far enough pain on your own. And you have matured because of those experiences. You have already become a grown man, Naruto."** Kurama said calmly, while the blonde Hokage gave a wide grin. **"Let's get back on track. As the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, you still have an enormous amount of inactive chakra sleeping within you. And all we need to do is to awaken it and see how much chakra it can provide you. And using that awakened chakra, I will train you to become the most powerful Shinobi kid."**

"Hell yeah! But how can you possibly awaken my sleeping chakra -dattebayo?"

Kurama stretched one hand with his index finger pointed towards the ground. The tip of his sharp claws touched the 'water' that served as their ground and a special circular large seal similar with insignia similar to the Kuchiyose no Jutsu appeared.

**"Stand in the middle of the seal Naruto."** Kurama commanded. Naruto quickly ran towards the middle of the seal. **"Sit in a meditating posture like what you have used to while entering Sage Mode."** The Jinchuuriki followed. Then he looked up towards his Bijuu, and smiled.

"Before you merge with your other half, I am about half the size of your index finger. Then, after merging with the other Bijuu's chakra and become the Ten Tails, then fuse with your other half which is also Ten Tails, and becoming the Shinju's Jinchuuriki yourself, your size became so gigantic that I am just like a speck of dust for you."

**"You're my Jinchuuriki. My power is your power. If my powers grow, it would be the same for you."** Kurama then started creating hand seals.

"Holy crap! You can do hand seals Kurama?"

**"Out of all the Bijuus, I am the only one capable of performing hand seals. As you can see, I have a demi-humanoid form. Old man Rikudo created me like this from the Juubi's chakra for me to be able to protect and educate the next Rikudo Sennin. And now, it all comes down on training you, Naruto."**

Kurama stretched his right hand with his index finger pointing forward. The very tip of his large sharp claws is now touching the blonde's forehead. **"This jutsu is created to awaken the sleeping chakra of its target. Close your eyes and draw out your inner chakra."**

Naruto closed his eyes, obeying the Juubi Kitsune but spoke. "I only know how to draw out Senjutsu chakra within the surroundings during meditation Kurama!"

**"It is just the same! But this time, instead of gathering Senjutsu from the outside, try tapping into the depths of your Chakra Circulatory System to awaken the sleeping chakra within you."**

Naruto concentrated, then in that instance, his body is enveloped by thick, condensed chakra pursing outward of his body like blue flames. Naruto opened his eyes, and saw the very tip of Kurama's claw still touching his forehead.

"This is a lot of chakra, Kurama." The Hokage mused in awe.

**"That's not even the tip of the iceberg brat."** Kurama roared. **"So keep your eyes closed, shut your mouth and continue concentrating on drawing out your sleeping inner chakra!"**

Naruto didn't bother to respond as he closed his eyes once again, took a deep breath, and tried to awaken his sleeping chakra.

**"Impressive amount of chakra... We'll stay like this until we have completely awakened your sleeping chakra."** Kurama mustered. **_'That's one hell of chakra. To think that a single human possess such level of chakra, it's so surreal… I don't know how many days, weeks or even months it may take, but we will continue to draw out your sleeping chakra… your true potential, Naruto."_**

* * *

><p>-Page Break-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"That takes almost 3000 hours if it will be based on human time calculation to draw out your sleeping chakra brat."<strong> Kurama said after removing his claws on his host's forehead.

"3000 hours? But it felt like it was only about a few hours or so for me!" Naruto replied while getting up from his meditating position. The seal under his feet disappeared.

**"Like I always said, time is not flowing here Naruto. You may even think everything happened in 10 years for only a second here."**

"But this chakra..." Naruto looked towards the palm of his hands. "I can't believe I have this much chakra on my own Kurama. I feel like I even surpassed your own chakra during the time before both of your halves fused, ten-fold." Naruto said absentmindedly while he is still enveloped by chakra surrounding him like flames surging upward (imagine the flame enveloped with Natsu Dragneel when in rage, except the color is bluish white since it is chakra). The size of the enveloped chakra grew as much that its height has more or less has reached the towering Perfect Susanoo.

**"That certainly is true."** Kurama affirmed**. "You have far surpassed my original form's chakra level before Minato split me in half several folds. The reason why you have this amount of chakra is that, first, you are the 2nd Rikudo Sennin, thus automatically gives you an enormous amount of chakra which is at least on par to the Rikudo old man itself. Second is that you are an Uzumaki. Being relatively close and blood related to Senju, somehow you have your own powerful Senju chakra flowing within your body. Third, you are a Jinchuuriki not even half an hour after your birth. Your chakra system adapts into you being a Jinchuuriki, thus expanding its own reserves. And you also got the Bijuu Cell now along with other chakra enhancements that you acquire while fighting Madara during the war. Got all that?"**

"Yeah... Somewhat..." Naruto said absentmindedly.

**_'But what is this feeling? I have drawn out so much of his sleeping chakra, and yet I can still sense an enormous amount of chakra sleeping within him. This is far above my knowledge, and there should be other influences that gave Naruto such very titanic amount of chakra. But it will be better to awaken the sleeping chakra gradually before it damages Naruto himself. But after seeing the amount of chakra that you have awakened, and still the enormous amount of sleeping within you, just how much chakra do you have, Naruto…'_**

"So I am the strongest Shinobi ever now, Kurama?" Naruto interrupted the fox's thinking.

**"In terms of Chakra volume and density, then it is a yes. And that is even without tapping into my chakra or enhancing your power with your Sage Mode. Your chakra will also continue to grow gradually as long as you continue to train. And we will also do the same process of unlocking your chakra every now and then so we can continuously juice out your true potential. With this, you have already surpassed all the previous Hokages in more ways than one. But as the current Juubi, my Chakra level is still far above than yours."**

"Amazing, am I?" Naruto said with tinge of happiness and sadness. "If only my friends can see me like this..."

**"Get over your past and continue to move forward, you little kid."**

"Yeah. Well, Kurama, how should I control this large amount of chakra?"

**"That's the next training that we will be doing, Chakra Control. If you want to rest, then go. Once we started the next stage of training, your next rest will depend on when you will finish the training."**

"Let's get on with it!" Naruto said without any hesitation and full of determination. "I am not tired at all!"

**"You sure?"**

"Yeah! I can even kick your ass right now if you want to!"

**"Choose your words wisely brat!"** Kurama suddenly released a very powerful pressurized Chakra with overflowing killing intent, blowing Naruto several hundred meters away due to the shockwave that Kurama's power has been released. The Hokage shook his head, and then tried to stand up. But his feet are not following his brain's commands. He is sweating heavily. His body is trembling. He felt like he is about to pass out anytime. One thing is for sure. This kind of intimidation, have far surpassed the feeling of fear. This is... despair.

Kurama saw this and quickly removed the release of his chakra pressure and killing intent. He smirked at his host to remove the despair from that face of his.

**"Feeling better now?"**

"Wha... Why did you do that?"

**"To show the difference between our powers..**." Kurama grunted. **"Releasing pressure thru chakra with killing intent is enough for those who have weak minds and lower chakra levels than you feel intimidated, and even make them suffocate and pass out. I am actually surprised that you were able to survive that specially coming from me."**

"But you didn't have to do that! I know no matter how long I trained, with the current you; I know I can never defeat you! I am just joking earlier!"

**"Like I said earlier, I am not good at making jokes. Very well, I can also train you on how to give off chakra pressure that can even make any weak willed person suffocate and pass out. This is much better than using Mangekyou Sharingan's Tsukuyomi. That comes along with the Chakra Control Training that we are about to do. Are you ready?"**

"Yeah!" Naruto ran back towards Kurama. After arriving in front of him again, "One thing… don't ever joke again! It might kill me!"

**"Keh... Don't just die then!"** Kurama said with amusement.

* * *

><p>-Page Break-<p>

* * *

><p>Kurama is now watching his host who is currently asleep after a long, hard training for Chakra Control Mastery. Being Naruto's weakest department due to his enormously massive chakra reserves since birth, it literally took a while before he could manage and actually master his chakra control. With this, he can now create Rasengan and other Rasengan variants using a single hand, including Fuuton: Rasenshuriken.<p>

As part of mastering Chakra Control, Kurama taught Naruto on enhancing physical strength and movement speed with chakra, adjusting the level of chakra being used in a specific jutsu to make it weaker or powerful than the actual chakra requirement, and also Intimidation (comparable to the effects of Kenpachi's killing intent and Haoshoku Haki effect) since Naruto technically has no talent whatsoever in casting Genjutsu.

Aside from the usual Chakra Control Training, the Juubi Fox also taught Naruto two special method of Chakra Control that is created by the Rikudo Sennin. The first is Chakra Honor and the other is Chakra Immersion (derived from Food Honor and Food Immersion of Toriko). Chakra Honor training improves the concentration of the user, thus removing all the unnecessary movements for using and attacking with Taijutsu and also maximizing the chakra needed to perform Ninjutsus, giving a proper form to the techniques and enables them to be use their power on its full potential. This will allow the user to attack using 1/10th or 1/20th of the usual chakra or stamina consumption, but the power of the techniques' strength, speed, and precision will increase several folds.

The Chakra Immersion Training on the other hand allows the user to store and nourish their cells with chakra to further increase his chakra capacity and physical attributes. This training is only applicable for those who have Bijuu Cells within their body. Naruto's Bijuu Cells adapt each training, so his Bijuu Cells continues to evolve to make the wielder enhance his physical parameters. But to be able to adapt properly to the training, Bijuu Cells needs to consume chakra for it to evolve. With this, Naruto's power, physical stats and stamina will also continue to develop further and will even allow him to fight for more than a month or so without rest as long as he has chakra. He can also channel out the chakra stored within the Bijuu Cells if needed for additional power boost if he needs to.

Kurama have very little knowledge regarding healing jutsus, that's why he didn't attempt to teach Naruto any. And besides, being an Uzumaki, making his life force comparable to that of the Senju's, his body equipped with Bijuu Cells, and being his Jinchuuriki, any possible injuries that maybe inflicted into the blonde during battle can be healed almost instantaneously.

"Ugh..." Naruto grunted while rubbing his eyes, waking up from his sleep. "That's one great nap!"

**"I know. You're snore beats the hell out of me."** The giant fox replied.

"Shut up Kurama!"

**"You have properly mastered Chakra Control, Chakra Honor and Chakra Immersion. Given the massively enormous amount of chakra that you have, you are already a fearsome opponent. However, like what I said before we start training, I will train you to become a powerful and proper Shinobi. So this time, create a hundred thousand clones. Within your mindscape and mastery of chakra control, that shouldn't be too hard for you. We'll speed up your training this time."**

"Wah! Kage Bunshin! Why did you not remind me that I can use it for faster training!"

**"Awakening your sleeping chakra requires your true body, while Chakra Control requires your complete chakra inside your physical body. That's why I didn't mention that you can use your clones for training except now."**

"Cleared! But hey, do you think I can create a hundred thousand clones in the real world?"

**"It's impossible. Even if your chakra grew exponentially, you should restrict your Shadow Clones for up to 1000 only in maximum. Going more will give severe strain in your brain and chakra circulatory system. Hundred thousand clones are only possible here within your mindscape. However, your Shadow Clones are more powerful than ever now due to your exponential chakra boost even on the outside world."**

"I see. That's awesome! Here we go! NINPOU: CHOU TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Exactly hundred thousand clones appeared within Naruto's mindscape. The entire scenery became flooded with black and orange jumpsuit wearing boys. Kurama grinned then creates another familiar hand seal that surprised Naruto and the army of clones.

**"NINPOU: TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"** The Ten-Tailed Giant Fox Kurama created a thousand clones of himself, much to the surprise of the blonde Shinobi and the clones.

"How the hell can you also do Kage Bunshin Kurama!?"

**"There are only two things in my life that I definitely cannot count brat. One is the number of bowls of Ramen that you have already consumed in your entire life, the other is the number of times you have use the Kage Bunshin. Of course I will learn to use this jutsu even if I don't want to! But I can only use this jutsu and possibly other Shinobi jutsus within your mindscape."**

"Oh... But why did you create clones as well?"

**"Divide your clones in a group of hundreds, and each group will be trained by one of my clones. Each of my clones will teach your clones with specific skills and abilities to further enhance your Shinobi prowess. This includes Bukijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Kenjutsu, Bakujutsu and other physical Shinobi fighting styles that require weapons that don't require much chakra usage."**

"Huh? After unlocking my sleeping chakra and mastering chakra control, why do I need to train using weapons?"

**"Kid, one question. Can you defeat Sasuke in a sword fight or weapon clash?"**

Naruto is just stunned by Kurama's words.

**"That's it. Ignore chakra. Do you think that you can stand a chance against Sasuke in plain close range combat using weapons? No. Remember, the past four Hokages, Uchiha Madara and Obito, and even Rikudo old man, are all masters of their own preferred weapons to increase their offensive capabilities against certain types of opponents that they may not defeat by sheer raw power. If you really want to surpass them and become the strongest Shinobi, you should at least master several fighting styles using basic Shinobi tools and weapons like swords, kunais, shurikens, wire strings, explosive tags and other weapons."**

"I get it." Naruto grinned.

**"However, the original you and the original me will need to play Shogi."**

"Wha?!" Naruto is stunned once again. "That's some random suggestion Kurama!"

**"It isn't!"** Kurama roared. **"You're as dumb as rock Naruto! That's why we need to adjust your way of thinking. Even a slight improvement with your reasoning will do. And playing Shogi is one of the best ways to improve your thinking."**

"Hey! Those remarks hurts you know!" Naruto complained. "But I understood your point fur ball."

**"Good. You will need to defeat me a thousand times in Shogi. We will not stop playing until you were able to do so. Got it!"**

"As if I have a choice -dattebayo." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

* * *

><p>-Page Break-<p>

* * *

><p>"Checkmate! It's over Kurama!" Naruto grinned after placing a piece of Shogi to its designated point. It is a perfect counterattack against Kurama's piece. "I have already defeated you a thousand times now!"<p>

**"You don't need to rub it on my face."** Kurama snorted.

"Well, it took a while. I can't believe you are a Master in Shogi! I bet even Shikamaru will going to have a hard time beating you!"

**"Keh. Don't praise me after you have defeated me a thousand times."**

"Actually, I will not even bother call it winning." Naruto stated honestly. "You have beaten me more than half a million times even before I defeat you, you know."

Kurama smirked at this. Looks like the Shogi training really paid off. If this is the old Naruto before the Shogi training, he will jump around or roll to the ground in happiness even just by defeating a single piece of Kurama's Shogi piece. However, this Naruto actually reasoned out the results of their Shogi matches on his own and accepted his defeats on his own.

After all, Naruto might not have a bright mind however his ability to create unpredictable but complex plans and strategies out of the box is on an entirely different level. Kurama has been caught with Naruto's unorthodox tactics countless of times during their Shogi matches. And now that Naruto's reasoning in battle has been improved enough for him to be capable of defeating him fair and square in a Shogi match, coupled with this unique strategic planning, the Ten-Tailed Fox can bet that his host can defeat Shikamaru himself in a Shogi match with mid-difficulty.

On the other hand, Naruto have dispersed his hundred thousand clones to accumulate all their experiences in learning how to use Shinobi tools effectively. Naruto have mastered Shurikenjutsu (Shuriken Mastery), Bukijutsu (Weapon Mastery), Kenjutsu (Sword Mastery), Bakujutsu (Explosive Tags Mastery), and efficiently use other Shinobi tools like Shinobi wires, Flash tags, Smoke Bombs, and such. He also combined his Chakra Control Mastery with Weaponry Mastery by channeling chakra into weapons to increase the power of weapons for their specific usage. He have been able to created his own style on using weaponries that perfectly matches his own personality... being unpredictable.

Along with this training, due to complexity of use of various weapons, Naruto gained the movement of a perfect assassin. His movement speed became so swift yet so silent, designed for quickly, precisely but easily knocking out or defeating an opponent without much effort even with opponents with several times more powerful than himself (of course, this is about weapon use, not chakra). He gains this ability to fully maximize the use of kunais, shurikens and explosive tags. With this recently acquired abilities, Kurama believed that Naruto can easily take out powerful Shinobis with the likes of Kisame, Kakuzu, Deidara and such just by his own weaponry expertise and unique strategies without even using chakra at all.

**"You have matured into a true Shinobi now, kid."** Kurama somehow praised his host with a grin.

"Of course! You are the one who is teaching me, so don't expect anything less -dattebayo." Naruto replied with an eye smile.

**_'That verbal tic of his, I guess I cannot really remove that. Like mother like son.'_** Kurama deadpanned. **"Let's proceed on the next training, Naruto."**

"Great! I am ready as ever!"

**"This time, we will focus on Ninjutsu. As an Uzumaki, you have a natural Wind Element affinity. You will need to learn powerful Wind Element jutsus and master it so you can learn more jutsus. I am tired seeing you always spamming Kage Bunshin and Rasengan variants during battles. And seeing the level of chakra and chakra control that you currently have, you can create devastating Wind Element jutsus with effects that can even far surpass all Kekkai Genkai Elements. However, you are not capable of learning other elemental affinities like Katon and Raiton since it is also the limitations of an Uzumaki."**

"No problem with that! Awesome! I am so excited!"

**"More than that, I will also teach you on mastering Wind Element jutsus, so you can learn various Ninjutsu related to your affinity and maximize the use and power of your Elemental Affinity. And I believe this is the right time for you to pull the scroll that the Yondaime have given to you during the war."**

"I almost forgot about that!" Naruto perked up. He then drew the small scroll handed to him by his father, unseals it, draws blood on the seal within it, and with a puff of smoke, hundreds of large scrolls, each of them rivaling the size of Jiraiya's toad scroll, appeared. "What are these scrolls all about?"

Naruto looked on each label on the scrolls. And much to his surprise, those scrolls are the jutsus created and improvised by his father, Minato Namikaze, Uzumaki clan's Fuinjutsu and Nintaijutsu that Madara mentioned during the war, Senjutsu techniques from Jiraiya, and other scrolls with many other jutsus from other clans.

"Wow. There are a lot of jutsus…" Naruto thought.

**"I always thought that Minato is collecting jutsu scrolls, but I didn't expect it to be a library." **Kurama responded.

"I think so… But why does Tou-san collects jutsu scrolls?"

**"You know very well that Minato is not a member of any specific clan. So he doesn't have specific bloodline or jutsu for himself. But Minato compensated into this by reading and learning various jutsu from other clans, and created his own variation of those jutsus so he can stand on equal grounds with other Shinobis from Konoha's powerful clans. He has his own variation of Hyuuga's Jukken, Lotus Taijutsu, and the best evidences for this are his improved Hiraishin that he learned from Nidaime Hokage's scroll and Rasengan that he learned from battling me within your mom's mindscape after I use my Bijuu Dama against him. Rasengan is modeled after Bijuu Dama after all."**

"I see. Dad really was awesome!" Naruto grinned. "So I have all these variation jutsus from other clans created by my father so I can learn these?"

**"Of course. What else do you think?"** Kurama retorted. **"So you will be learning Minato's Hiraishin and other underdeveloped jutsus that he created and your task is to complete it just like what you did from Rasengan to Rasenshuriken."**

"I got it!" Naruto then sorted his father's Ninjutsu scroll after seeing another set of scroll. "What are these scrolls about… 'Hiraishin Kenjutsu?'"

**"I see. So it is also included huh?"** Kurama grinned. **"Hiraishin Kenjutsu is a very powerful set of Kenjutsu style created by the Nidaime Hokage. This Kenjutsu style is created with conjunction with the original Hiraishin jutsu. In fact, Hiraishin is just a byproduct to master that Kenjutsu style and this swordstyle is only mastered by the Nidaime, making him to be well-known as the fastest Shinobi of his time. I believe that your father also intended to learn this but due to Obito's attack in the village, he was never able to learn it."**

"But how powerful this Kenjutsu style really is?"

**"Hiraishin Kenjutsu, since it is created by one of the most powerful Shinobi ever lived, is the fabled legendary Kenjutsu that is based on ability of the user to allow a single Shinobi swordsman to defeat numerous foes single-handedly, not including the actual power of the sword that the user wields. Practitioners of this style use a combination of Shinobi-level speed and agility or better known as Shinsoku, or godspeed, battojutsu and an acquired, observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance in order to avoid the attacks of their opponents by the least possible margin and with the least possible effort in order to place themselves in the perfect position to strike in the very instant the opponent's strike misses and stresses two-step attacks in order to ensure that any and all who oppose it are thoroughly slain. This sword technique has reached the level of one out of pure godlike skill that surpasses any possible sword styles in the Shinobi World."**

**"This Kenjutsu's standard attack is called Hiraishingiri: an attack that consists of three concurrent arching blades close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. While the user downplays it as simply successive slashes, it is actually bending the laws of physics to multiply its existence. It starts with a flash from this world, followed by two absolutely simultaneous, over-lapping flashes that disregard the concept of time and space, producing a slash attack that arrives from three different directions by momentarily using the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon to transcend speed, dexterity, feints, and many other elements. The first strike comes at the opponent with overwhelming speed, creating a circular arc to surround them. This isn't much trouble on its own, but the slightly slower second vertical strike meant to block off escape from above, and the third horizontal strike to keep the opponent from escaping to the side, thus completely overwhelming the opponent. It is a technique that "challenges god" with mere human skill, making it impossible to block. If one of the slashes is blocked, the other two will definitely hit. Due to the close range, if the opponent attempts to retreat, the sword will quickly cut them down. I have learned this while I am sealed within the Shodaime's wife while the Shodaime and the Nidaime are doing sparring."**

"Amazing… I want to learn it too!"

**"But Hiraishingiri is only the standard attack of the Hiraishin Kenjutsu. There are many more powerful attacks included in that Kenjutsu. So you better save your excitement for later after mastering the techniques."**

Naruto nodded with a wide grin. He then browsed for another set of those large scrolls. He saw the set of Uzumaki Fuinjutsu scrolls. "Kurama, does my clan really excel that good in Fuinjutsu?"

**"Yes. The Uzumaki clan's Fuinjutsu prowess is terrifying even for the Hidden Villages. That is one of the reasons why they targeted to be annihilated first during the Third Shinobi War. They can create Fuinjutsus to counter or create seal for almost virtually any situation. The Hakke Fuin, Shiki Fujin, and Byakugou are few of the known Fuinjutsus created by the Uzumaki clan for your information."**

Naruto nodded. He then saw another set of scrolls that indicates Uzumaki Nintaijutsu. "So this is what Madara has been talking about during our fight. What is this Nintaijutsu, Kurama? Does it mean combining Ninjutsu and Taijutsu into a single jutsu?"

**"Somehow."** Kurama replied. **"As you don't know, Uzumaki clansmen are not that fond of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu however; Uzumaki's are one of the strongest clan in terms of close ranged, hand to hand combat. Their Taijutsu can rival or even surpass that of Hyuugas and Uchihas." **

"But is that really possible to combine Taijutsu and Ninjutsu in one attack or technique?"

**"It is possible. Remember that the Raikages are using Nintaijutsus. Raikages somewhat imitate the Nintaijutsu from the Uzumaki Clan's Nintaijutsu. Uzumakis are the ones who actually created that fighting style after all. By combining their high amount of physical strength and channeling appropriate amount of chakra just like on performing a Ninjutsu, they can create powerful attacks that according to them, have been created with the capability to slay Dragons and even Gods, technically Dragon Gods, so they called this fighting style 'Kazeryujin' to match the natural affinity of an Uzumaki with Wind Element."**

(Uzumaki Taijutsu will be based on combination of Monkey D. Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi attacks without the stretching effect of his Devil Fruit and Dragon Slayer attacks from Fairy Tail, both with major modifications to match the Uzumaki clan's 'WIND' theme.)

**"These close combat skills, coupled by their natural affinity on creating powerful Fuinjutsus, takes an alliance of three powerful villages to annihilate your entire clan due to fear from their overwhelming potential." **Kurama explained.

"Wow. I never thought that my clan can be as elite as that of the Uchihas."

**"Yes. The power of Uzumakis has power that can rival or even surpass that of Uchihas and Senjus. However, they prefer peace more than anything. That's why when Konoha is erected by the Shodaime Hokage; Uzushiogakure took the opportunity to befriend the new village to combine their powers for the sake of peace."**

"So my clan really is a part of Konoha's history, just like my mom told me."

The former Kyuubi nodded**. "Well, there is another stuff that I have to explain to you regarding your clan. I guess you already know that the Godaime Hokage has an Uzumaki blood. So you should be able to see the common factor between your mother, the Godaime, and you."**

Naruto thinks for a while. "I guess stamina and physical strength."

**"Good thinking. Your brain is finally functioning like a regular human should be**." Kurama taunted while Naruto comically pouted. **"If the Uchihas has powerful eyes and Senjus have massive chakra reserves, Uzumaki has the sheer physical strength, stamina and vitality that perfectly matched their Fuinjutsu and Nintaijutsu mastery. You have already known that your mother Kushina can beat down several male students in her academy days bare-handedly right? And your Tsunade-baa-chan can kill anyone with a single flick in the forehead? They are all from their pure sheer power without even enhancing their strength with chakra. However, the Godaime Hokage took it to the next level by mastering Byakugou that further increases her sheer physical strength."**

"So you are implying that I can acquire the same sheer physical strength like my mom and Baa-chan without even amplifying my strength with chakra since I also am an Uzumaki?"

**"That's right or maybe you can even surpass them exponentially since Uzumaki's physical parameters are capable of continuous growth in terms of physical strength and speed as long as you are doing the right training. So here is your training regime. Both of us will create clones of each other to train you for learning and exponentially powering up your Ninjutsu, mastering Uzumaki Nintaijutsu and Fuinjutsu, and mastering the Yondaime Hokage's Hiraishin and its Kenjutsu, uncompleted jutsus, along with other Ninjutsu and Taijutsu variation created by your father. On the other hand, your original body will train physically to unlock the potential of your Uzumaki bloodline's physical parameters. Unless we have reached the desired mastery of all of these, we will then move to the next part of the training."**

Naruto nodded in agreement. The blonde Shinobi is somehow getting used on this harsh training being given to him by Kurama. But somehow, he knew that the Giant Fox is just like this because it actually cares for him. That's why he will need to give his best to not let his giant friend down.

Naruto once again created a hundred thousand Shadow Clones while Kurama created a thousand and divided each group to do their own tasks of mastering variants of Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu and Taijutsu. On the other hand, Naruto's physical body is being trained by the original Kurama with various physical exercises to unleash his true potential as an Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>-Page Break-<p>

* * *

><p>So far, this is the longest training for Naruto under the tutelage of the Juubi Fox. Not that he care at all, time is not flowing in the dimension rift however, he can feel that this training definitely pushes himself to the brink of his limits.<p>

Naruto's physical strength has now grown exponentially due to Kurama's 'simple' physical exercises. His physical strength, striking power, lifting ability and other physical aspects without chakra enhancement, has now surpassed the strength of his Sage Mode, or even Sakura's Byakugou enhanced strength due to his Uzumaki heritage. However, his body still retains usual lean frame, except for some balanced tone muscles imprinted in his arms, body and legs. (Naruto's physical strength is on the same level as that of Toriko's recent level.)

Now with his physical body is trained, not only his physical strength get a boost, but also his speed. Naruto's regular movement speed right now is at least on the same level than that of Raikage's Lightning Release Armor without even enhancing his movement speed with chakra or using Shunshin. Along with this, Naruto's reflex, agility, dexterity, and others of such physical aspects needed in battle have greatly increased that Naruto can fight toe to toe or even defeat Kage-level Shinobis or even above with just hand to hand combat without using any chakra.

Naruto have also learned how to unlock the Eight Gates (Hachimon) on the same level as that of Might Guy. This allows him to further increase his physical speed, strength, striking power, lifting ability, and other physical based attributes several times per each gate that he can open. Partnered with his already impressive physical attributes and Taijutsu, Naruto have gained further power in melee range combat surpassing even Might Guy in terms of Mastery on the Eight Gates. He can also perform Hachimon Taijutsu attacks even without entering the Eight Gates. But the great thing is that Naruto can use the Eight Gates without any toll from his body due to his unique physical parameters as a wielder of Bijuu Cells.

Kurama also taught Naruto a technique called Pressure Points of Harm and Death (Shisho Tenketsu) which can unlock up to 360 of 361 Tenketsu points of the Shinobi's chakra circulatory system. Tenketsu points manage the chakra circulation within a Shinobi's body. Unlocking certain number of Tenketsu points grants the Shinobi a massive chakra boost. Unlocking 36 Tenketsu points doubles the total amount of chakra by the user, and Naruto, due to him being an Uzumaki and the Jinchuuriki of Ten Tailed Beast, can open up to 360 Tenketsu points. (Naruto cannot unlock the 361st since this will result to death of the user.)

As for his elemental affinity, Naruto's have learned a lot of powerful Wind Release jutsus, thus maximizing the power of his nature affinity. He can cast even the most basic Wind jutsus with much more power than that of regular Shinobis that could rival or even surpass Hashirama's Mokuton jutsus' scale given his chakra level and control. He have also created very powerful Wind jutsus composed of extremely condensed and concentrated Wind chakra that far surpasses the power of Fuuton: Rasenshuriken.

Naruto have also mastered his father's legacy, the Hiraishin along with other Hiraishin based jutsus to the same degree, if not greater than, of how his father used it. With his base speed making him the fastest Shinobi ever lived even without using Shunshin, coupled with his mastery over Hiraishin, made Naruto probably the most elusive Shinobi next to a Kamui user.

Naruto has also mastered the Hiraishin Kenjutsu style that made him the strongest swordsman from the Shinobi World. Kurama even believed that Naruto can take on the strongest generation of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist with pure swordsman skills without casting any jutsus even if Naruto is just using a regular sword and the Shinobi Swordsmen are using their legendary swords. With that sword style considered to be deadly on its own, it also compliments with Naruto's now monstrous physical strength and blinding movement speed, thus making the sword style much powerful and destructive than it already is (technically using Kenshin Himura swordstyle with Dangai Ichigo/Dracule Mihawk raw power sword style.)

The Uzumaki/Namikaze heir has also learned 2 other powerful attack styles created by his father. Since his father doesn't have specific clan, Minato will need to create improvised attack styles to be able to fight with other powerful Shinobis from powerful clans. This result a creation of those powerful attack styles, namely Rankyaku and Multi-Ren attacks.

Rankyaku is a taijutsu attack that uses light-speed movement of his feet that creates an extremely condensed wind blade just from swinging his leg in blinding speed (same principle with Rankyaku from Rokushiki of One Piece and Leg Knife/Boomerang by Toriko). The Multi-Ren attacks is another style of attack that gives a usual attack with multiple hit effects, each additional hit increases the effectiveness and power than the previous ones (derived from #-Ren Kugi Punch/Nail Punch/Nail Gun/other attacks of Toriko.) For Minato, these attacks are other options of attack aside from Rasengan so he can deliver powerful attacks even if he doesn't have powerful special attacks. But for Naruto, who is equipped with Uzumaki physiology and Bijuu Cells along with his lightning speed movements just on his base form, these attacks will definitely produce great level of destructive capacity.

Naruto has also mastered the Namikaze style Taijutsu, or technically the variation of Konoha clan's specific jutsus. Naruto now can use the variation of Uchiha, Hyuuga and Lotus style Taijutsu along with other standard clan jutsus that don't require any specific bloodline.

The blonde Shinobi have also learned Uzumaki Fuinjutsu, that much to his surprise, is the most easiest set of jutsus that he have learned. He is an Uzumaki after all, and it is natural for him to learn such complex Fuinjutsus as natural as breathing. And he also learned the secret hidden skill that can only be used by one Uzumaki for every 100 years, the Uzumaki Nintaijutsu Art: Kazeryujin. This made Naruto's already destructive striking power that can be further enhanced by chakra became more powerful and destructive than ever before.

However, Kurama refrained Naruto on learning Tsunade's Byakugou jutsu that was also included in Minat's scrolls. The Giant Fox has better plans on how Naruto can learn to use it more effectively.

**"You have gotten quite good kid."** Kurama muttered from the sidelines while watching Naruto fighting his Shadow Clone to see how strong Naruto have become in their entire training course in the dimension rift. And sure though, the blonde Shinobi's skills are now exponentially far greater than what he used to during the 4th Shinobi World War. Naruto have evolved far above the Kage level Shinobi in sheer Shinobi skills alone, and definitely can stood in equal grounds if not higher than the Rikudo Sennin even without entering Sage Mode or tapping into his Bijuu chakra.

"Yeah." Naruto said while panting. He is fighting his carbon copy, his Shadow Clone after all. Fighting someone with similar skill set, abilities and mindset is actually quite hard, but definitely perfect for training.

**"Dispel your Shadow Clone and take a rest. While you're resting, I'll explain the next part of our training. And this will be on an entirely different level than our previous ones. So I need you to be prepared."**

"Another training?" Naruto perked up. "Just how many training plans do you have in mind for me Kurama?"

**"A few more. But you will definitely like it."** Kurama smirked. Naruto then dispelled his clones and savored the experience learned by the clone after fighting himself.

"Okay. What are the next training then -dattebayo?" Naruto said while sitting in a meditating position.

**"Sage Mode training. Let us increase the power of your Sage Mode."**

"What? I have already mastered Sage Mode but I have no idea how it can become stronger!"

**"Well, Sage Mode will always be Sage Mode for ordinary Shinobi. Once you have mastered it, that's it. But you are different. Remember, I am technically the Juubi now. Do you remember what the chakra composition of the Juubi is when you try to sense it during its first appearance?"**

"The Juubi's chakra is composed of immeasurable amounts of Senjutsu chakra."

**"Correct. Juubi is a god that holds immeasurable Senjutsu chakra since the Juubi itself is created from the Shinju itself. And since I have the power of the Juubi, I also possess such power now. With me inside you, you can gain power that far transcends ordinary Sage Mode."**

"That's great! But how should we begin the training then?"

**"Listen carefully. With me inside you, you can now actively use Senjutsu chakra around you without even entering Sage Mode."**

"What do you mean Kurama?"

**"Since I became the Juubi now, and I am sealed within you as my Jinchuurki, my host's body will passively attract Senjutsu chakra into his own body without even trying. However, since you are not yet aware of it, you cannot use that Senjutsu chakra lingering around your body. For starters, feel the atmosphere surrounding your body, and you will understand what I mean."**

Naruto quickly meditated and after a few seconds...

"You are right Kurama. My body continuously attracts Senjutsu chakra, and I believe I can even enter Sage Mode in a blink of an eye if it is really like this!" Naruto muttered in awe.

**"So you finally realize."** Kurama mentioned. **"However, since you already know that, we must train first on how you can use that Senjutsu chakra that is passively attracted towards you without entering Sage Mode."**

"But why should I do that if I can actually enter Sage Mode easily?"

**"Okay. Think about this. Even if you are not entering Sage Mode, you will still be using Senjutsu chakra. Thus, if you were able to master using Senjutsu around you, you can practically gain all the benefits of entering Sage Mode actively, meaning it will increase your physical abilities, durability, speed, power of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and such on multiple levels. However, this is an active skill. Meaning it will be your option to infuse Senjutsu chakra in your attacks or not."**

"I see. In a situational process, I can create a regular Rasengan on my right hand and create Senpou: Rasengan on my left hand if I were able to master it, am I right?"

**"That's right. If you want to punch someone, you can infuse your own chakra into your punch to increase the striking power, and then equip it with Senjutsu chakra to further increase the power of the punch, even by not entering Sage Mode."**

"I get it now. But why don't I just enter Sage Mode if it comes down to that?"

**"Imagine, Naruto, Sage Mode amplifies everything within you; physical, jutsus, and chakra-wise. And since you can actively use Senjutsu chakra without entering Sage Mode, this will technically mean that the Senjutsu chakra that you actively use will become an extension of your own power. If you enter Sage Mode, and since you are already using Senjutsu actively, it will further increase the power of your attack since you will passively be using Senjutsu from the Sage Mode. Technically, a dual layered Senjutsu-enhanced attack on top of your chakra-enhanced physical attack."**

"Whoa... Will it really work like that Kurama?"

**"Yes. If you will think about it, your attacks will be: **

**Physical Strength + your own Chakra = Chakra Enhanced Strength; **

**Then that Chakra Enhanced Strength + Passive Senjutsu chakra = Senjutsu Enhanced with Chakra Enhanced Strength;**

**Then that Senjutsu Enhanced with Chakra Enhanced Strength + Sage Mode Active Senjutsu = Passive + Active Senjutsu chakra + Chakra Enhanced Strength. **

**Just imagine the power that it can produce, Naruto."**

"Wow. Can Senjutsu really work like that? That's super awesome!" Naruto seemed amazed, but his thinking got interrupted by a thought. "So it means that if I can actively use Senjutsu without entering Sage Mode, my base is already as good as in Sage Mode right? But this time, why do I need to enter Sage Mode?"

**"The actively used Senjutsu chakra will be counted as your physical chakra. If you enter Sage Mode, that power will be amplified to greater heights. Which means if your physical body in base form right now can passively use Senjutsu as part of your own body, it already rivals the power of your current Sage Mode during your battle against Madara. So if you enter Sage Mode right now, your Sage Mode's power will exponentially be much more powerful than your initial mastery of Sage Mode."**

"I see. That's awesome... I will become super duper strong when I enter Sage Mode if I master using active Senjutsu..."

**"That's not all kid."**

"Really? What's next then -dattebayo?"

**"You said you can enter Sage Mode easily as of your current condition aren't you?"**

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

**"Not really. But what I am really about to ask is, what is the shortest time that you need to enter Sage Mode during the 4th Shinobi War?"**

"Actually, I need around 10 seconds before I could enter Sage Mode successfully. That's why I am entering Sage Mode in an instant is a great improvement for me."

**"Then, why don't you try to enter Sage Mode right now in 10 second time span?"**

Naruto nodded and comply since he knew that there is no point arguing against a stubborn giant fox. The moment he stood still, Naruto quickly entered into Sage Mode in a split second. However, he will need to remain still for 10 seconds to continue gathering Senjutsu chakra as instructed by Kurama.

The moment Naruto have reached the 10th second, Naruto felt an overwhelming Senjutsu chakra circulating and bursting within him. His face displayed additional facial markings aside from his toad eyes in the original Sage Mode. This time, he also gained additional markings the same as that of Hashirama's Sage Mode along with his Toad eyes. The potency of his recent Sage Mode is so much that he feels like the Senjutsu chakra is overwhelming his own already enormous amount of chakra.

"Kurama... What... is this... power...?!" Naruto muttered in surprise.

**"Increasing the power of an already Senjutsu powered Shinobi by harnessing enormous additional amounts Senjutsu chakra by accessing it like a normal Sennin. We will call it Transcended Sage Mode or Sage Mode Level 2."**

"Transcended Sage Mode..." Naruto muttered, still not believing the current power of his Sage Mode. "How is this even possible Kurama? As far as I remember, absorbing too much Senjutsu chakra will turn me into a stone..."

**"That level of Sage Mode is only applicable for you, Naruto. You have mentioned that you can enter into your initial Sage Mode even with a single blink of an eye right? That's because Senjutsu chakra is already drawn naturally towards you. That Senjutsu chakra, even though not actually used for Sage Mode, will be considered as an original part of your own chakra. That's why the Senjutsu chakra around you will respond instantly the moment you wish to enter Sage Mode."**

**"But the true power of Sage Mode can only be drawn through meditation. Meditation actively harnesses Senjutsu not only around you, but also within the environment where you currently are. This means you have 2 layers of Senjutsu that you can absorb: the ones which are passively surrounding around you that you will use for initial Sage Mode, and the ones that you will harness on your own for Transcended Sage Mode. With this, all the aspects within you that are already powered up by your initial Sage Mode will receive a further exponential increase in terms of raw power and speed."**

"So it really works like that... There are a lot of perks being the Juubi Jinchuuriki after all!" Naruto smiled while dispelling his Transcended Sage Mode.

**"Of course. This is the power that Obito and Madara were not able to maximize during the time that the Juubi is within them."** Kurama said with pride.

"So in this training, I will need to master using Senjutsu chakra to its fullest extent, am I right?"

**"Yes, almost. But it will be too easy for you and it will not be even called as training since you can already do that, Naruto. That's why there is an additional training that you need to do."**

"Hey Kurama! Mastering Senjutsu is pretty hard you know!"

**"I know that. But this additional training, probably the hardest part so far, will also be related to Senjutsu chakra mastery."**

Naruto decided to make a sly guess... "Let me guess, additional power-up regarding Sage Mode?"

Kurama just nodded. In that instance, Naruto's jaw just suddenly dropped comically.

"Hey! What do you mean by that!?" Naruto comically pointed his index finger towards Kurama.

**"So you remember why I didn't allow you to train using the Godaime's Byakugou? Well then now I will allow you."**

"Huh? What's the point of not learning it earlier than now then?"

**"Simple. You will be using Byakugou seal to store chakra in your Byakugou Seal like Tsunade and that Sakura girl. However, it will not be your chakra that you will gonna to store on the seal, but the Senjutsu chakra itself."**

"What the hell are you talking about? Managing Senjutsu chakra is already hard enough, but storing Senjutsu chakra within the Byakugou seal is already out of the box!"

**"The reason why I unlock your sleeping chakra and also make you master chakra control is for this very reason." **Kuramaexplained with annoyed tone. **"Just like what I have always mentioned, with me being the Juubi who has immeasurable natural chakra, Senjutsu chakra will be attracted automatically towards you that's why you can enhance your physical body with Senjutsu chakra without even entering Sage Mode, then allows you to enter Sage Mode instantaneously, and also allows you to enter into a higher level of Sage Mode. However, I doubt you will be using Senjutsu chakra every time. So you will need to store your unused Senjutsu chakra surrounding you into the Byakugou seal and it must be done subconsciously."**

"But I cannot do that all the time. Absorbing Senjutsu chakra needs you to meditate right?"

**"You have Shadow Clones right?"**

"I see. So the Shadow Clones will gather the Senjutsu chakra and will store it in my Byakugou Seal?"

**"Yes. And you will only be doing it while you are resting or sleeping. Once we were able to enter a new world from this dimension rift, during night time as you prepare to sleep, enter your mindscape, and then create some Shadow Clones. Let the Shadow Clones gather Senjutsu chakra for you and store it in your Byakugou seal while your physical body is asleep. If you like to, while your clones are meditating, we can also continue to train here in your mindscape while your physical body is sleeping." **

"I guess that will work." Naruto then quickly created 10 Kage Bunshins, then have them meditate to gather Senjutsu while him, as the original body took out the scroll that will teach him Byakugou to study and master it. However, Naruto asked one last question to his old friend.

**"Hey, why do I need to store Senjutsu chakra in the Byakugou seal? Why don't I just store my own chakra?"**

**"Three reasons. First, you will need a reserve Senjutsu chakra just in case you cannot access enter Sage Mode naturally. Second, you can just tap into your Byakugou seal if you want to instantaneous access to Transcended Sage Mode. Third, if you are already in Transcended Sage Mode and decided to access the Byakugou Seal, you will be entering a whole new level of Senjutsu transformation that far surpasses that of all your recent Sage Mode levels. As of now, we don't know what or how powerful that transformation is capable of since you have not yet mastered the Byakugou seal. But with the overwhelming power that it will provide to you, we can call it as the Sage Mode Level 3, or to simply put, the God Sage Mode."**

"God Sage Mode..."

**"Hmmm."** Kurama nodded. **"And that is even without the true abilities and powers of the Byakugou itself that further enhance your physical parameters exponentially passively. Do you remember how powerful your pink-head teammate became after successfully mastering and activating Byakugou? That's why you should start mastering Byakugou now and began harnessing Senjutsu chakra with your clones so you can store it!"**

Naruto gave a confident grin. "I'm on it -dattebayo!" The blonde said after opening the scroll and started learning the Byakugou seal with supervision from Kurama, of course.

* * *

><p>-Page Break-<p>

* * *

><p>This Senjutsu chakra training really took a lot of time than any other training. As if Naruto and Kurama care, time is not flowing in a dimension rift. However, all the hardships, efforts and time actually paid off. As the two beings still currently within Naruto's mindscape while his physical body is still floating in the dimension rift, Kurama continued to train Naruto to further increase the blonde Shinobi's power.<p>

Within his mindscape, the original Naruto is currently training with all the things that he had learned along with thousands of clones. On the other hand, another set of thousands of Shadow Clones are training mastering, Kawazu Kumite, the Toad-style based Taijutsu that is effective fighting style for a Senjutsu user (other attacks from this style this will be based on Fishman Karate of One Piece). On a separate view, there are 10 clones that are continuously gathering Senjutsu chakra while sealing it on the original body's Byakugou seal. Behind them is Kurama who is observing Naruto's fruits of training with a proud smirk on how powerful his Jinchuuriki has become.

Up above the training clones and the meditating clones floats a gigantic globe of chakra surrounded by 4 toriis (similar to the chakra globe Naruto acquired after defeating Kurama and extracting it's chakra that he uses to enter Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, but the size is exponentially much larger and potent). This is the accumulated Senjutsu chakra by the Byakugou Seal, so far, and it continues to grow bigger and bigger in every passing minute.

This set of training continued for several months if it will be counted on a normal time plane. Kurama continued to give Naruto multiple drills to maximize his full capabilities and powers to make him a much more powerful Shinobi. As of now, Kurama can conclude that Naruto is on a whole new level from the Shinobis of their own world, even counting the original Sage of the Six Paths. He felt so proud that he believes that even the Rikudo old man can no longer hold a candle against his Jinchuuriki right now in terms of sheer raw power. And this is not actually Naruto's full powers yet...

After several hours of proper rest, Kurama started discussing the next training module for the Rokudaime Hokage.

**"Let us summarize the level of your chakra right now, kid." **Kurama spoke impassively.** "Your base chakra level without tapping into Senjutsu chakra and my chakra is now far above the level and potency as that of the Rikudo-jiji after we have unlocked your sleeping chakra while it is still gradually continued to grow even further. And furthermore, you can use Shisho Tenketsu that further increases your chakra level and density to immeasurable levels and Hachimon (Eight Gates) for the exponential increase of your physical parameters. You can also enter the highest form of Sage Mode, the God Sage Mode. To sum everything up, you already have a seemingly near infinite chakra reserves on your own. How do you like that kid?"**

Naruto grinned towards the Juubi Fox. "Well, I can never make it this far because of you -dattebayo!"

**"I am still not used on you showing gratitude towards me."** Kurama snorted. **"Let that aside, I believe you already know what the next part of our training is, Naruto."**

"Yeah, I guess. I think that now my chakra reserves have already grown this much, both of us can now sync our chakra and meld them together so I can pull out my Bijuu transformations properly, am I right?"

**"You got that right, Naruto. We will meld our chakra together and once our powers have synced perfectly, I will teach you everything you need to know about all Jinchuuriki and Bijuu transformation to further maximize the power of our melded chakra as your own chakra."**

Naruto replied with a nod.

**"Now, begin tapping into my chakra and enter the Initial Jinchuuriki Mode. The Initial Mode is the same Jinchuuriki mode that you have used to fight against that Haku, Hyuuga brat, and during the first part of your fight with puny Sasuke."**

"Alright." Naruto tapped into Kurama's chakra, and without a second thought, blazing red chakra enveloped Naruto's entire body similar to red flames.

"Wha... This chakra level... it is not this powerful before!"

**"Both of our powers have already grown immeasurably. And to top it all, our chakra is almost perfectly synced. It is only mutual that entering Initial Jinchuuriki Mode gives power that could rival the power of your God Sage Mode power-up."**

"Yeah, I know... But, what if I am already at God Sage Mode that increases my power already then enters this mode that further increases my power, then how much power will I actually gain then Kurama?"

**"Who knows...? You might actually become a god before you even knew it. But that's not all. You still have yet to enter the Jinchuuriki Cloak Mode version 1, the very same power you have first used against Uchiha Sasuke before he enters his Cursed Seal Mode. You have already known that the cloak can give you tails, and each tail increases your power and chakra that far surpasses the Initial Jinchuuriki Mode and it's succeeding tails increases the power by ten-fold if you enter higher modes. Now that I already have 10 Tails, you can also go up to 10 Tailed Cloak Mode Version 1."**

"That's so much power..."

**"And since there is Version 1, of course there is Version 2. Your Chakra Cloak will become more condensed, thicker and compressed and this form is the very same form that you have when you enter your 4-Tailed form during your battle with Orochimaru. This form greatly outmatches the Jinchuurki Cloak Mode Version 1 in terms of raw power, speed and everything else exponentially. But this time, this cloak will not give negative effects in your body since our chakra has already been synced properly. You can also enter the Version 2 Mode in various numbers of tails from 1 Tail to 10 Tails; each tail represents your current state and level of power."**

**"Further accessing my chakra will make you enter an entirely different level of transformation, the formerly what you so called Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. It is now called as Kurama Chakra Mode or Version 3. The chakra from the Jinchuuriki Cloak Mode Version 2 will further be compressed into a much more powerful chakra shroud while drawing out more chakra from me and compressing it further. The shroud displays your seal like it normally used to in Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode. And just like the lower-end transformations, this mode further exponentially increases your recent power, but unlike before, you can now include tails and increase its power depending also by the number of tails, which is not available during the first time you enter this mode."**

"I am already getting a headache now... These power-ups are so overwhelming, and this is just pure explanations from you Kurama."

**"Quit whining. We are just entering the best part. After this transformation, if the situation calls, you can also enter your Humanoid Bijuu Mode, or should I call Version 4. Like what you have already known by entering Bijuu Mode while I am still a Nine-Tails, Bijuu Mode allows you to access my full chakra and meld it into your own. This changes the appearance of the chakra shroud and the seal in your body. The chakra shroud will make you look like wearing black undershirt with the magatamas still present in your neckline. You can no longer grow some tails in this form since you will be coated by a chakra trench coat made from very thick and compressed chakra of mine that represents transcendence over your past recent forms."**

**"You can also enter our Full Bijuu Mode and further with Full Bijuu Mode v2 as well like what we have normally used to along with partial transformations like creating a fox head chakra shroud or giant arm chakra shroud during the war or even create chakra bones for offensive and defensive boost just like Susanoo Ribcage and Skeletal Form. The only main difference will be my size and the number of my tails within the gigantic chakra shroud."**

"And I can still enter God Sage Mode and also activate Shisho Tenketsu and Hachimon after all of that?!"

**"Yes. And don't forget the passive buffs and powers of your Byakugou seal. But that's not all."**

"THERE'S MORE!?"

**"You will yet to enter the Rikudo Sennin Mode, the very form you have used to defeat Uchiha Madara. You will still have the same red chakra shroud as that from the Bijuu Mode V2, complete with a much longer and also no longer tattered chakra cloak. Your seal will no longer be visible and will be replaced by black undershirt created from compressed chakra. The 10 nigh-indestructible Godou Dama will still be behind you like Obito's and Madara's, and each one of them can be manipulated for offensive and defensive capabilities like on how Obito have used it. Each one of those orbs are capable of creating Juubi powered Bijuu Dama that far outmatches Bijuu Damas that you have already seen or created, and the orb will recycle itself right after you have used it. You will also get to use the Rikudo Sennin's Onmyouton shakjuo staff, that as you very well know, capable of slicing thru anything, becoming an indestructible shield, and manipulate it without piercing your hands **(the same appearance on clothing of Madara at Chapter 663 but the Chakra Cloth is dark red in color)**. And also you will gain the ability of flight along with off the chart power boost while in Rikudo Sennin Mode." **

"Do you really think that a time will come when a certain situation might require me to use all these powers?"

**"Maybe yes, maybe no. Future is uncertain. However, we are just maximizing your full potential, kid."**

"I see. Being a Child of Prophecy, Rokudaime Hokage, God Sage, Juubi Jinchuuriki, now I become the actual Sage of the Six Paths? That's a lot of title -dattebayo!" Naruto grinned.

**"That's why you will need to maximize those titles to the fullest Naruto!"**

"Alright. I will live up to your expectations! Let's train to become the proper Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, Kurama!"

**"Keh!"**

* * *

><p>-Page Break-<p>

* * *

><p>After several grueling months (in a normal world's timeplane), Naruto continued to train in mastering his Bijuu Transformations. With the help of his Shadow Clones, Naruto have mastered entering all Jinchuuriki and Bijuu Modes along with techniques that matched each modes and transformation. Naruto's improvement and development became so advanced that he can even spam conical-shaped Bijuu Damas and use the Rikudo Sennin's Shakujo staff and ability to fly even while in his Initial Jinchuuriki Mode, much to Kurama's surprise and amusement.<p>

Naruto's mastery over Godou Dama has far surpassed Kurama's expectations. He can wield it even in Initial Jinchuuriki form without actually piercing his hands like Obito's yet his mastery over the element is exponentially much greater than Madara's use of Godou Dama. Naruto also has several new Jutsus derived from the power of the Juubi like Tenbenchii. Combined with his mastery over his own powerful Fuuton based jutsus, the combined power of the two elements gives the Shinobi a power far beyond the so called transcended ones.

Aside from his Jinchuuriki and Bijuu transformations, Naruto continuously trained himself with Kurama's guidance for increasing his phyical strength, speed and other physical aspects of his body, playing Shogi with Kurama every now and then to further increase his strategic thinking and mental condition, chakra control practices, mastery in Shinobi tools, learning and improving various Ninjutsus, Kenjutsus, Taijutsus and such. Naruto's clones also continues to gather Senjutsu chakra within his Byakugou Seal that reflects as a moon-sized chakra globe of Senjutsu chakra above their heads, while continuously training for better mastery in Sage Mode transformations.

And being the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, Naruto acquired some of the powers of the Rinnegan, even without actually having Rinnegan eyes. Kurama explained that being the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, Naruto now has the powers of the Six Paths so he can now perform FEW Rinnegan jutsus without the actual Dojutsu. And besides, Nagato is the only wielder of the Rinnegan that was able to use the Rinnegan powers aside from the Uchihas. This is because Nagato is an Uzumaki, the sister clan of the Senju clan. The Senju clan on the other hand is the direct descendant of the Rikudo Sennin's younger son that inherits the Rikudo's physical powers, technically his body. And since Naruto is an Uzumaki like Nagato who has natural Senju chakra flowing within him aside from being the Jinchuuriki of the new Ten Tailed Fox and the 2nd Sage of the Six Paths who have natural affiliation with the Rinnegan, Naruto have acquired the Deva Path's powers, but not the other powers of the Rinnegan. With this, Naruto can use Deva Path's powers such as Shinra Tensei, Banshou Tennin, Chibaku Tensei, Limbo Hengoku and Shinsei Tengai.

Kurama will often times request Naruto to create a Shadow Clone and Kurama will switch it's consciousness into his own so that he can battle Naruto using the clone for an all-out 'sparring match' and truth to be told, Kurama is very impressed on how much his Junchuuriki has grown. Naruto have become a very powerful entity on his own, and the good thing is that Naruto stayed as the same idiotic and oblivious kid as always. Every now and then, while resting after long training periods, Kurama educated Naruto about everything that he needs to learn; about the Shinobi World's history, basic logic and reasoning and such. After all, even though it may not look like it, he is treating the blonde Hokage as his very own son.

**"Naruto, come here."** Kurama gestured his Jinchuuriki to step forward. **"I have some things that I want tell you."**

Naruto complied. "What is it? A new training regime?"

**"No."** Kurama replied, and then tapped the ground with his gigantic right index claw. In that instance, a red light shot from the ground where Kurama taps towards the sky (I mean the sky of Naruto's mindscape). After the light subsided, Naruto saw a sword, floating vertically with its tip pointing towards the ground. The sword is colored pitch dark red, aside from the boundaries on its sharp edge that reflects a silver blade lining. The sword's length is about 1.5 meters long, from the very hilt down to the tip of its blade. The hilt of the sword is quite different from regular swords, since it don't have an actual handle and hand guard but it is the actual metal of the sword connected towards the blade and wrapped by a threads of white clothing (technically looks like Ichigo Kurosaki's Shikai Zanpakuto but the size of a regular sword and not as an oversized cleaving sword).

"That's one awesome sword Kurama. But I can feel overwhelming power sleeping within the sword."

**"Listen to what I am about to tell you carefully." **Kurama said seriously.** "Several thousands of years ago, even before the existence of mankind from our world, the world where we came from is divided into eight continents. Each continent is covered with several kilometers of thick vast forest with powerful wild beasts governing the land. The power from some of these beasts could rival even that of the Bijuus. However, even with these said powerful beasts, they are just mere foot soldiers for the eight most power creatures ever existed."**

**"These creatures are called as the Eight Kings. These are the wild beasts regarded as the most powerful beings in the world, and thus considered "Kings of Beasts". The power of these creatures are tremendous, technically on an entirely different level from the Bijuus, and each of them has at least on the same level of power as of that of the original Juubi. The Eight Kings ruled over all of creation at different periods throughout history. Each of the Eight Kings ruled over one of the major continents in World and is in constant, warlord-like rivalry with each other. **(Eight Kings from Toriko.)**"**

**"But despite this rivalry and ferocious power, the Kings helped to preserve the balance of each of their respective continent's complex ecosystems, making them essential to the balance of life. When members of the Eight Kings face off, a rare and powerful storm known as the Emperor Ring is formed over the skies of World to signify the clash of their mighty power. This nearly omniscient power is what has ultimately allowed the Kings to survive countless mass-extinction events which otherwise would have killed even them."**

"I see." Naruto thought after remembering the powerful Emperor Ring that formed during his fight with Madara.

**"However, in once in a lifetime rare chance, the Eight Kings decided to face off in the 9th continent on the other side of the world to end their struggle for supremacy in an all out battle royale. Their battle became so intense that it actually destroyed and reshaped the other eight continents that symbolized the domain of their power, along with the extinction of other powerful beasts in existence. And upon their battle, the final, largest Emperor Ring is created, and its size is that of a global scale. The Emperor Ring produced great power that even threatened the eight battling godlike beasts as the power generated by the Emperor Ring even threatened to eliminate the entire world. "**

**"Upon realizing the catastrophe that they themselves have brought unto the world they want to rule over by themselves, the Eight Kings mutually realized that they should stop fighting and instead, protect the world with their own power against this Emperor Ring that they have created. But even with their combined powers, the Emperor Ring has become too powerful and also, they are already severely weakened from their recent battles to each other. As a last resort, as they intend to preserve their very will and power, the Kings used the last ounce of their powers and implanted it in one specific region of the continent where they were battling before they themselves were consumed by the Emperor Ring."**

**"The next three thousand years after the Battle of the Emperor Ring, a species called mankind came to be. At the same time, on the same exact place where the Eight Kings implanted their power, a pitch dark red sword with 1.5 m in length mysteriously appeared, piercing the ground. This sword itself is the embodiment of the combined powers of the Eight Kings, and their powers are sealed within the sword, hoping that one day, someone will carry on their will to protect the world by stopping useless battles that could drive the world in another possible path to destruction."**

**"However, the humans didn't know where this came from, but they know that the sword possesses immeasurable power even in its sealed form. Everyone tried to get a hold of this sword, but no one can even make it near the sword's location due to immense pressure and intimidation that the sword itself emits, as if the Eight Kings themselves are protecting the sword. The humans realized that the only person that can wield this powerful sword is the one destined to rule the world."**

**"But some of the humans still are in thirst for power, and will do whatever it takes to get ahold of the sword. Due to this, the humans are divided into two factions: those who want to draw out the sword regardless of the cost, and those who will protect the sword with their lives. With that, a war started to plague into the world. The two main factions are further divided into several other factions, each of them have their own ideals and objectives for or against the sword, thus on a certain point, also declared war towards each other. And before the world knew it, war has already plagued the surface of the planet."**

**"But on a miraculous turn of events, the sword of the Eight Kings, which is still being pinned towards the ground the entire time, has been continuously emitting a strange power on its sword tip. The sword tip continued to emit this power for this entire three thousand year span until it reached the other side of the world. Upon reaching the other side of the world, the power gradually bloomed into one gigantic tree that dwarfed even the mountains. Humans, who are still currently on war with each other, soon discovered this majestic tree."**

**"Even though humans can feel that despite the massive size of the tree that is created from pure strange power, it's power can only be considered as a fraction of the power of the holy sword on the other side of the world. Humans treat the gigantic tree as the polar opposite of the sword despite the differences between their power. They call the tree as Shinju (God Tree), the emblem of life and creation, while they call the sword as Nunoboku (Divine Sword), the emblem of power and destruction."**

**"Few hundred years later, the Shinju bore a fruit, surprising most humans. Humans then worshipped the Shinju, and then treated the Nunoboku as a cursed sword. But even with all these developments, humans continued to fight many meaningless battles just for the sake of power… until a certain Princess arrived from unknown location and means. Her name is Kaguya Otsutsuki. She decided to take all the matters by her hands as she no longer wanted to see the world filled with war. She stole the fruit from the Shinju and ate it, regardless of what may happen to her. But what happened surprised her, as she actually gained a power called chakra. With this newfound power, she singlehandedly ended all the conflicts in the world. For once, with her rule, world have acquired peace."**

**"A few years later, Kaguya Otsutsuki bore a child that that also had the same powers as that of hers. This child however, holds lesser power than hers but possessed a very unique pair of eyes. Due to this, she named her child Hagoromo Otsutsuki, or to whom we know as the Sage of the Six Paths, the founder of the Shinobi World and the one who introduced chakra and Ninjutsu to the world."**

**"However, on the other hand, the Shinju have gained sentience due to anger to humans who have stolen his fruit. This anger transformed the Shinju into a creature with ten tails, created from pure hatred and malevolence. Thus the original Juubi came to be. The original Juubi's power can rival the power of one of the Eight Kings, and its overwhelming power alone has almost decimated the entire Earth from the sheer power it possessed. It created mountains, shaped continents, divided the oceans, and almost split the world that almost drove the extinction of the human race."**

**"It is then that the Sage of the Six Paths took action with his sheer level of chakra and the mythical eyes, the Rinnegan. With the human race on the line, he fought with everything that he had to stop the Juubi in wrecking the world. The battle between the Sage and the Beast is so immense that both of them are fighting for several weeks while creating new land masses and oceans, technically redrawing the world map that the humans known to be. In the end, as the Sage of the Six Paths is still a human, don't have enough power to battle the Juubi that possessed immeasurable amounts of chakra. Thus, it leads him to use the Sword of Nunoboku to battle the Juubi."**

**"And much to the surprise of the Sage of the Six Paths, the Sword of Nunoboku accepted him as its rightful owner. The Sage is also surprised upon the power that the Sword itself wields, as he can feel that its power surpassed of the Juubi itself. After learning the history of the sword thru his Rinnegan, he realized that this sword initially has fractions of power of all the Eight Kings. But now, the initial power implanted by the Kings to create the sword grew, allowing it to acquire the full power of each of the Eight Kings over time. Thus, that power made the Sword of Nunoboku much powerful than the Juubi even on its sealed form."**

**"With such power, he used the divine sword to defeat the Juubi. But since the power of the Sword of Nunoboku is too great even for him that he cannot even use its full potential and power, he sealed the Sword inside the Juubi itself but not before sealing the overwhelming power of the sword so the Juubi cannot draw out that power. And then he sealed the Juubi within him, making him the very first Jinchuuriki. With the Sword sealed within the Juubi, and the Juubi sealed within him, the world slowly stepped into the new era."**

**"The Sage of the Six Paths bore 2 sons: this 2 became the ancestor of Uchiha and Senju clan as for the history told. On the Sage's death bed, with him knowing that his death will once again unleash the Juubi to threaten the world, he used the remaining powers that he have to divide the Juubi into 9 beasts that will be known as Bijuus, each of them a separate entity of their own for the humans and Shinobis to better manage and control their power. However, the Sage specifically give more than half of the Juubi's power in me as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox with the latter half divided into the remaining 9 Bijuus. This is because the Sage of the Six Paths taught the me everything that I need to know regarding the possible coming of the new Sage of the Six Paths, and also entrusted and sealed the Sword of Nunoboku within me as well. And you already knew what happens after that. Several hundred years later, Konohagakure is formed by the alliance of Uchiha and Senju clan, and so forth…"**

Naruto contemplated about the story that he has just heard from the Ten-Tailed Fox. "So the Eight Kings are the ones who have created the Shinju indirectly using the power of this sword?"

**"Yes. You can consider it like that." **Kurama agreed to his host.

"To think that there are a lot of powerful beasts that are possibly more powerful than the Juubi from the past… and Eight of them sealed their power within this sword… just how powerful is this sword, Kurama?"

**"Even I don't know the answer to that. That sword continued to gradually increase its power… and I can feel that very sword can rival my current power even if I am already several times stronger than the Juubi created by Obito. Even if I have the power of the Shinju, if this sword is unsealed properly by the appropriate wielder… a new power might be born, powers that even the Sage of the Six Paths couldn't even fathom."**

"And since I am the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, you believe that I can wield this sword and properly unlock the true power of this sword?"

**"That's right. The sword will also definitely acknowledge you as well like the first Rikudo. You are an Uzumaki after all. So you have the appropriate bloodline, power and skill to unseal and unlock the power of that sword. That's why I am entrusting this word to you." **Kurama explained.** "And besides, a powerful Shinobi Swordsman needs his own powerful sword, isn't it?"**

"Really? That's great!" Naruto ran towards the sword and grab it's hilt, then swung the sword lightly. The light swing created a very powerful pressurized wind slash that easily created a large trench on his mindscape that could reach several tens of kilometers, easily comparable to his Shakujo created during his fight with Madara. And this happened just because of a simple, casual light swing. "What sharpness!? This sword is so powerful! Is it really on its sealed form?"

Kurama, on the other hand, also had surprise painted on his face. First, even though the first Rikudo Sennin was able to wield the sword, it took a lot of his power just to use the sword properly. But this Naruto was able to pick up the sword like an ordinary sword, indicating that the sword accepted Naruto easily as its new wielder outright. Kurama concluded that Naruto carries the same will as that of the Eight Kings on protecting the world so the sword easily accepted him as its weilder.

Second, is the level of destruction that sword can do even if it is just in sealed form. If this sword is already this sharp and powerful, what else if it's true power is unlocked by Naruto? Kurama thought after the destruction created by the Sword of Nunoboku, though it is already 'healed' since it happened within Naruto's mindscape.

**"The Sword of Nunoboku has accepted you so that you can unlock its true potential and power that I believe, could rival and also even surpass my own powers. And since you are already a master Shinobi Swordsman in your own right Naruto, I believe that you can maximize the power of the sword into its fullest potential even in its Base Form."**

Naruto stops on his Kenjutsu movements. "Base Form? You mean this sword has alternate or additional forms?"

**"Exactly. The Sword of Nunoboku is currently in its Base Form. The Base Form's special features is it's unfathomable sharpness and cutting power, capable of slicing through any physical matter… and it's durability, making the sword to never dull no matter what. A perfect sword for the Hiraishin Kenjutsu style perfectly."**

"I see. What is the next form of this sword then?"

**"That's what our next training is about. You will need to master using that sword so you can use the First Release or Shi Kai Form, and the Final Release or Ban Kai Form. Each change of form increases the sword's power and your own power as well as a Shinobi Swordsman into unfathomable levels. And you can even possibly use the hidden powers within the sword on each of its forms."**

"So this sword can either give me a power-up or a super attack or both if it transforms into Shi Kai and Ban Kai Mode?"

**"Yes, and it will depend on the progress of this training. That sword is actually the true form of Rikudo's Nunoboku, and not the same stupid sword that Obito used against you and Sasuke."**

"Oh! I remember that sword!" Naruto grinned. "Then it's decided!"

**"Wait Naruto. We'll be doing other training as well aside from mastering the use of my sword. You will need to create a hundred thousand Shadow Clones for that."**

"What will it be?"

**"Create your own signature jutsu."**

"Huh? But I already have a lot of jutsus in arsenal! Why do I have to create a new jutsu of my own?"

**"Legendary Shinobis have their own unique powerful jutsus that represents their contribution to the Shinobi World. The First Hokage has Mokuton as his signature, Nidaime Hokage has created jutsus that are too many to count that actually revolutionize the Shinobi World, and even your Father, Yondaime Hokage further improved the Nidaime's Hiraishin and also created one of your Favorite jutsus, the Rasengan. What about you, Nidaime Rikudo Sennin-sama?" **Kurama said in a sarcastic tone.

"I understand your point." Naruto pouted.

**"Another one." **Kurama said. Then created several hand signs, then Naruto felt another different sensation from his body. **"We will make the Bijuu Cells within you evolve."**

"Evolve the Bijuu Cells?"

**"The Bijuu Cells are special kind of cells that evolves depending on the kind of training that you have right? That's why we need to give you a proper training so your Bijuu Cells removes the limitation that the Shisho Tenketsu and Hachimon tolls in your body." **

"Well then, I will create my own set of jutsus that will surpass that of all the Hokages inventions, maximize the power of Nunoboku sword, and also evolves the power of the Bijuu Cells -dattebayo!"

**"That's the spirit! Let's begin our training then. You ready brat!"**

"I always am! NINPOU: CHOU TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Then the screen is covered by hundred thousand clones of blonde-haired, orange-clad Hokage.

* * *

><p>-Page Break-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto is now lying flat on his back due to fatigue. Staring above, he realized all his achievements during his training with Kurama and cannot help but smile. After all, he has mastered using the Sword of the Eight Kings, the Nunoboku, even entering into Shi Kai and Ban Kai Mode from its base form that gives him a lot of additional abilities and powers. And Naruto even managed to put everything on top notch as he was able to enter a mode that far surpasses the Ban Kai Mode...<p>

The blonde Hokage have also been able to create a new set of jutsu of his own... the Rasenjutsu. This set of Ninjutsu all rooted from Rasengan and its variants and each Resenjutsu has its own unique capabilities and powers depending on the situation.

The Giant Ten Tailed Fox and Naruto continued to train in the dimension rift within unknown amounts of time, though time is not flowing within the rift. Naruto's physical prowess and Shinobi abilities continued to grow, and even his chakra rose to the point that it became next to immeasurable. Naruto and Kurama never got bored with one another, after all, training with each other is more than enough to make the bond between the Ten Tailed Bijuu and his Jinchuuriki grow stronger than ever. Both of them even forgot that the reason they are training is to prepare Naruto in case a random damage in the dimension rift appeared that will be their pathway to a new world.

Kurama will do the Chakra Unlock Ritual that he learned from the Rikudo-Sennin every now and then, and much to the beasts surprise, even if Naruto's chakra level continued to grow in an alarming rate, the Giant Fox still cannot figure out where does Naruto's sleeping chakra is coming from. Naruto continued to dish out his sleeping chakra but there are still enormous amount of it being left that is yet to be awakened. Kurama now realized that the first Rikudo Sennin's chakra itself that is combined with his capacity as the first Juubi's Jinchuuriki can no longer hold a candle with the recent state of Naruto's chakra alone, the latter without using any power-up like Shisho Tenketsu, Hachimon, Byakugo, Sage Mode and tapping into Kurama's now Ten Tailed-state chakra. Naruto is already on a whole new class of his own, that Kurama believes that Naruto can dwarf the powers of Hashirama and Madara with just his current state.

All of a sudden, a golden light appeared in front of Naruto's original body which is currently floating in the dimension rift that surprised both Naruto and Kurama who are currently training within his mindscape. The light consisted of small void of circular pattern, and the vortex started to suck Naruto and pull him within it.

**"It's a dimension rift!"** Kurama roared.

"I know right? Here is our ticket to the new life in a new world -dattebayo!" Naruto said with excitement.

**"Be careful kid. The very moment that you set your foot on the new dimension will determine what fate awaits the both of us."**

Naruto nodded. He then performed a single hand seal and with a puff, got covered with thick smoke. The smoke got sucked in the dimension rift, however, as the smoke cleared, it reveals Naruto with a new set of clothing.

The blonde Shinobi is now wearing his usual black and orange-colored jumpsuit, but now with a Jounin vest with multiple pockets on top of it (the ones like his father usually wore). And he is now wearing his Sage coat, the same red coat with black flaming design on the hemline that reached the back of his feet (similar to the coat Naruto wear during Invasion of Pain). However, Naruto now donned a dark-orange checkered scarf enveloping his neck (think about Natsu Dragneel's scarf albeit different color), black gloves with Konoha metal plate behind the wrist (similar to Madara's) and his sword Nunoboku stationed on his left waist.

"Let's go, Kurama..."

Naruto then allowed himself to be sucked within the void where a new world awaits for him...


	3. Chapter 3 - Goddesses

**Author's Note:**

Hi Guys! My 3rd chapter is up!

Kasumi lynne; TheMysteriousOtaku; Unicorn 359 - Well, Naruto in this fic is quite(?) godlike actually. On this chapter, I will be setting the main characters of the story. Also by the way, Naruto will end up in an amalgam universe, but I will make it as logical as possible. So there will be many various characters and plot devices from different anime that will appear on this fic. As much as I want to reveal them, I am not good on making spoilers, specially for this story. And of course, as I am simply borrowing the characters from their respective creators and authors. I am always wanting to do this and I am excited on how it will turn out. And also, I have already a proper plot and story flow in my mind so even if this is an amalgam universe, I can say that this story has its own direction will get on the proper ending that I have in mind.

TheMysteriousOtaku - Thank you for your very simple but very inspiring comment sir. I really do appreciate it. It makes me more hyped to continue writing this story.

rafale05 - Yeah. Actually, my past time is reading different manga and watching anime. They never bored me. And one of my favorites is Toriko. I really like the setting of that Manga. Thanks to Mr. Shimabukuro Mitsutoshi for such great manga.

As for Naruto's character, he will still be the same idiotic knucklehead in normal occasions, but quite a thinker if the situation calls to be. Technically like Hashirama Senju's character since many characters in the manga said that Naruto and Hashi are splitting images of each other.

Well then, here is Chapter 3. I hope you guys will like this one. The characters that will be introduced on this chapter are essential for the next part of the story. Thank you guys.

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 3 - Goddesses**

It has been 2 years since Keiichi Morisato was visited by a very beautiful Goddess that goes by the name of Belldandy. And after a small misunderstanding about some stupid wish, Belldandy stayed with him to fulfill his wish of being with him forever. The couple's relationship continued to grow slowly, gradually but beautifully, as the two of them have encountered many trials that tested their relationship but the two of them faced them together, side by side. And now that Keiichi is now entering his third year in a University, he is very contented and happy on the way his life turned out.

However, this is a very special day for everyone living in the temple where the couple currently resides. Skuld, Belldandy's little sister, is about to be promoted to become a First Class Unlimited Licensed Goddess, just like her. Skuld have grown beautifully on her two years of stay along with Belldandy, Keiichi, and Urd in the temple, as her beauty can now be dubbed as someone that could rival that of Belldandy's (imagine her appearance in AMG Episode 26 or Chapter 41 of the Manga when she became an adult for a day and her hairstyle resembles that from Chapter 89 of the Manga).

Skuld continued to study to improve her status as a Goddess in the full 2-year time span that she stayed in Earth. Though her achievements are not yet on Belldandy's level, she is considered one of the best Goddess Heaven could offer, though her love for inventions, ice cream, and somewhat bratty personality still remains on within her. After meeting several requirements needed, the Goddesses' Almighty Father' announced that Skuld can now be promoted to the same rank as that of Belldandy, much to Urd's chagrin.

With this very good news, Belldandy cooked a feast happily before Skuld returns to Heaven to do her task as a First Class Goddess. The Heaven's Gate will soon appear, and she cannot let her younger sister return to Heaven without celebrating her promotion with them. Behind her is Urd, watching her with a bored face. She really can't understand why Belldandy enjoyed cooking so much even if she had been watching the whole time in the kitchen. She can't even imagine herself looking this happy while cooking even if she is cooking the easiest gourmet in existence. However, it may be a different story if she had sake in her hand.

"I did it!" Skuld shouted happily that can be heard throughout the entire compound that caught Belldandy, Keiichi, and Urd's attention. The three of them went towards Skuld's location, and then they saw large, weird, bulky machinery with multiple random parts that takes an appearance of an inclined cylindrical tube. Skuld looked towards the three with a happy expression.

"Hello Onee-sama! I have finally finished a machine that can provide an alternate path towards the Heaven! With this, we can go back and forth from Heaven and Earth anytime we need to!" Skuld explained with dreamy expression.

"Why do you create that crap anyway? The Gate of Heavens will open anytime soon. Shouldn't you just wait for it instead of doing something useless?" Urd said in a very disinterested tone.

"Shut up Urd! This is not meant to be shown to you!" Skuld responded with a pout. "And besides, I can't help it! I am so excited to be promoted as a First Class Goddess that makes me feel that waiting for Gate of Heavens feels like waiting for years!"

"Skuld, you shouldn't create a machine like that." Belldandy told her younger sister. "Father will punish anyone who enters Heaven without permission. So using that machine is part of that rule."

"I... I know... Sorry..." Skuld looked down towards the ground.

"It's okay Skuld. You don't need to rush anything that is already about to happen. Today, you will become a First Class Goddess and that should make you happy and proud!" Keiichi smiled to Skuld, as he has already treated her like her little sister.

"Yeah!" Skuld's mood brightened up a bit. "But don't take advantage of the situation while I am gone up to the Heavens and take my Onee-sama away! I'll never forgive you Keiichi!"

"Ahahaha..." Keiichi laughed awkwardly.

"What's funny!" Skuld flailed, making her accidentally hit a button on her newly invented cylindrical tube machine.

"What the…?!" Skuld reacted in surprise. The machine started to shake violently, then started to emit some large amounts of electricity, followed by a bright flash, creating a loud explosion. The debris of the machine is now scattered everywhere, with thick amount of smoke enveloped the surroundings. Everyone surrounding the explosion is now coughing due to thick fog of smoke created by the malfunctioned machine.

"Are you alright, Keiichi?" Belldandy asked Keiichi while patting his back.

"I am fine... Thank you Bell..." Keiichi replied with a small smile.

"I really do believe that one day, one of your failed contraptions might kill us." Urd retorted.

"It shouldn't malfunction like that! What's wrong with my formula!?" Skuld said while looking at the source of the smoke.

However, a sudden wind blew within the smoke, making the smoke swirl away mildly but instantly. In that instance, Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld saw a man standing in the middle of the vortex of wind. He is around 5' 7" in height and based on his appearance, he is around the same age as of Skuld who is currently 17 year old (yeah, goddess do age based on AMG OVA). He is wearing a short-sleeved red coat with its hemline almost touching the ground that was designed with black flaming pattern. Under the red coat is a dark green colored vest with multiple pockets, somewhat black long-sleeved shirt and orange pants with multiple attached pockets. He donned a dark-orange scarf around his neck, a 1.5 meter-long sword wrapped with seemingly special clothing on his waist, and sleekly designed sandals that was seemingly designed for fast movement.

Their attention went to his face, and they saw an unruly bright blonde hair that seemingly imitates the sun itself and metal plating with a strange symbol on the middle stationed on his forehead wrapped around and tightly knotted behind his head by a black cloth. He has deep azure eyes that imitate the sky, and a unique three set of whiskers on his both cheeks. Overall, he is quite a mysterious but handsome young man who just appeared out of nowhere.

The man who appeared quickly looked towards them with a passive expression, seemingly reading their intentions and anticipating any possible movements from them. Seeing this 'simple' gesture, Urd immediately realized that this guy is trained as a warrior.

"Who are you?" Skuld muttered absent-mindedly.

* * *

><p>-Page Break-<p>

* * *

><p>After being sucked by the void from a dimension rift, Naruto found himself surrounded with black smoke while himself with one of his knees touching the ground. He immediately released passive Senjutsu chakra surrounding him so he can acquire some basic information on this new world. Though different, this world has near identical Senjutsu chakra from the Shinobi world itself. In that case, he realized that he will have no problem adjusting and living in this new world.<p>

It is then that he realized that behind the thick black smoke, four other individuals are coughing, possibly due to the sudden appearance of this smoke. One of them have the very same feeling as that of a civilian from the Shinobi World, while the three of them has somewhat very different feel like he have never felt before. It feels like, they are so solemn, somewhat divine. Naruto released some Wind chakra from his body to mildly blew the thick black smoke for him to have a better look on the other individuals who are coughing within the smoke. In a matter of seconds, the black smoke is blown away, then he saw the four individuals staring at him, observing him out of surprise.

"Who are you?" muttered by the dark blue-haired girl that seemed to be around his age. It also seemed like she is the youngest among the four.

A Shinobi's very instinct is to be prepared no matter what, and don't trust anyone immediately unless they are proven to be trustworthy. That's why Naruto stood in wary, prepared for any possible hostile movements intended to him, but he didn't show it on his gestures. During his training on the dimension rift, Kurama taught Naruto how to passively sense negative emotions, a skill which is only available if Naruto enters the Kyuubi Chakra Mode. Combined with his sensor ability that he acquired through training that rival that of Tobirama's and passive sensing provided by Senjutsu chakra without entering Sage Mode, Naruto can possibly be called as the best sensor-type Shinobi ever lived. So Naruto then tried to sense if the four have negative intentions towards him, still without showing his wariness on his gestures.

"You don't have to be so wary like that to us." The golden-haired girl said with a beautiful smile. Her voice is so beautiful that the rhythm of it itself made Naruto immediately realize that they don't have any ill intentions towards him.

"Mah... Sorry about that..." Naruto gave his usual grin while scratching the back of his head. He can feel the earnest feelings of the girl towards him just like the dark-blue haired girl earlier. He looked towards the other people in the group, and saw a man who have the very same feel as that of an ordinary person, while the other taller girl with silver hair had the same feel as that of the first two girls who talked to him. "Are you the guys the ones who pulled me out of the dimension rift?"

"Dimension rift?" The silver-haired girl that appeared to be the eldest of the girls spoke. "You mean the gap between the time, space and dimensions where time doesn't flow?"

"Yeah. I guess." Naruto responded with a nod.

"What is a dimension rift?" Keiichi inquired.

"Dimension rift is the space that separates dimensions." Belldandy answered. "Time is frozen, space is unstable, and being trapped into it is a lot worse than passing away. Spending a million years can be counted as less than a second, and a split second feels like eternity. You are who you are once you enter and once you get out of the rift, since you will not age on the rift since time is flowing within it."

"Since that guy seemed like around 17 year old, then he is still be of the same even if he spent a million years within the rift?" Keiichi tilted his head.

"Yes. We don't know if it is a million year or for a moment only. But he is still 17-year old person." Belldandy clarified.

"What?! How come my machine summons a person from a dimension rift instead of being a pathway towards the Heavens?" The dark-blue haired girl said in surprise.

"Now that makes sense." The silver-haired girl said while holding her chin with her right hand. "The contraption that you have created meant to be a shortcut to Heavens became the medium to create a small gap on the dimension rift. That is why this guy is sucked out from the dimension rift towards this world." she continued as if it is an everyday event for her.

Naruto understood what the elder girl said. After studying and learning Hiraishin, he somewhat has an overview how space-time jutsus work, and how it bypass the physics and regular flow of time and space. "Heavens? Well I don't know what you meant by that but if a formula in creating that machine got even a slight alterations (Naruto is thinking about the Hiraishin formula), and if the destination in the other hand don't have agreement with the machine (He is now thinking about the another Hiraishin mark where he will 'flash through' from his current location), then it will create great stress to the user (the Hiraishin user) and may produce a different result from what is expected. And on this case, that machine receives a great stress due to a wrong formula, thus creating a gap in the dimension rift." Naruto explained, much to Skuld and the other's awe.

"Wow. You are quite insightful..." Skuld said in surprise.

"Uhm, Skuld, Urd..." Keiichi said with a dead-panned face. He cannot understand what they are talking about. "Don't discuss something weird to anyone that you have just met."

"Well, he is not your regular person and he is directly involved with this. So I think we don't have to worry about it." Urd said in a careless gesture.

Belldandy then remembered that she is cooking something before this incident happen. "Guys, why don't we discuss this inside? Our breakfast is almost done." Belldandy said cheerfully. Then she turned around and walked towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Wait a minute -dattebayo!" Naruto stretched his hand in stopping gesture.

'-dattebayo?' Urd and Keiichi thought at the same time.

'A verbal tic?' Skuld thought in amused way.

"What is it?" Belldandy smiled back towards the blonde Shinobi.

"Uhm... Why are you suddenly inviting me to eat with you guys? You just met me right? I might do something stupid or bad for you guys to trust me so easily..." Naruto said in surprise. "You even don't know my name..."

"Well... I can feel that you are not a bad person... Keiichi and my sisters thought so, right?" Belldandy looked towards the three mentioned.

"Haha. I am used on having these kinds of weird encounters since I met Belldandy." Keiichi said with a smile.

"As for me, I already expected that Skuld's experiments will result into some weird events like this." Urd said with a smile.

"It's not like that Urd! At least I am doing something useful other than bumming around like you!" Skuld retorted. The elder sister and the younger sister are now on a silent staring contest with flying sparks.

"That's settles it." Belldandy smiled once again, then gracefully walked towards the kitchen. "We'll do the introductions while eating our breakfast. Is it okay..."

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto replied with a grin. "You guys can call me Naruto."

"Alright. I will take it as an agreement, Naruto." Belldandy said happily while disappearing towards the kitchen.

Naruto cannot help but smile. The first group of people that he had just met after arriving in this new world is very kind to him. This is something very new for him, since even on his own world, it always took time for everyone to trust someone. This very reason itself had took away his childhood life...

**"Looks like everything worked out after all."** Kurama whispered on his mind.

"Yeah. They are a good bunch of people. This is something that our world doesn't have, but must have… giving trust and chances to everyone." Naruto thought with a sad smile.

* * *

><p>-Page Break-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto kept on looking around after arriving to the dining room. He is accompanied by Keiichi, Skuld and Urd, the latter two continued bickering about every random things that they may thought with Keiichi attempting to stop the two. This house almost has the same design as that of the Hyuuga's traditional houses. The house has very simple set of furniture, indicating that these people who he just met are living normal lives, or so he thought.<p>

The four of them are now sitting in a wooden rounded table, staring at a feast of mouth-watering foods that Belldandy just served. The door slides open, displaying Belldandy with the last set of dishes on her hands to be served.

"Everyone... breakfast is ready!" Belldandy happily announced. Keiichi, Urd and Skuld responded with a smile while Naruto gave a grin.

Belldandy started serving the food to everyone, with special treatment to Keiichi. The golden haired girl is preparing Keiichi's food with more enthusiasm and elegance than what she did to Naruto and her sisters. After serving Keiichi's food, Belldandy took a scoop and feed it to Keiichi's mouth, much to the guy's embarrassment.

Naruto looked towards Urd and Skuld. "Are those two a couple or something?" He asked obliviously.

"Take a guess, whisker face." Urd responded with a smirk.

"Urd! He said his name is Naruto!" Skuld retorted.

"Ara, I almost forgot we have a guest." Belldandy perked as if realizing something. "Please eat right now before the food gets cold... I made it especially for today to celebrate Skuld's promotion after all..."

Naruto started eating his served food, and after the first bite, he cannot help but feel so blessed upon tasting the foods. They are cooked with utmost care and dedication, as if the gods cooked the food themselves.

"Hey, your cooking is awesome! I feel like I can eat nonstop -dattebayo!"

"Well, thank you." Belldandy said while cupping her left cheek with her left hand.

"You guys said that this is for celebration regarding promotion of Imouto-chan right? Do you mean Imouto-chan will be promoted into some higher ranking position like Chuunin to Jounin or such?"

"Naruto, don't call me Imouto-chan!" Skuld replied back. "My name is Skuld!" She introduced herself while patting the upper part of her chest. She seems to be around Naruto's age (who has just celebrated his 17th birthday during the Shinobi World War). She donned a pink dress with few touches of red hue, with red mallet hanging behind her back (the very same appearance of Skuld as a temporary adult on Chapter 41 of the Manga and her hairstyle resembles that from Chapter 89 of the Manga). Aside from her little bratty attitude, she seemed like a splitting image of her golden-haired sister with a beauty like Naruto has never seen before.

"Chuunin? Jounin? What is that?" Keiichi questioned in interest and wonder. This caught the attention of the three girls surrounding the table.

"Well, stuff from my world. Ahahaha" Naruto laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm... Care to explain what those are?" Urd said, interest peeking on her face.

"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves first to Naruto. Right?" Belldandy said.

"I am done with my introductions Onee-sama." Skuld said with a huff.

"I'll start." Keiichi pointed to himself. "I am Keiichi Morisato. A regular human as you can get."

Naruto nodded. "A regular human? That means these three girls really are not regular humans. That explains it." Naruto replied while nodding with arms crossed in front of his chest.

The three girls are surprised. "What do you mean by that Naruto?" Urd said with slight wariness hinted in her voice.

"Well, I can sense that you three girls' presence have a very different feel than Keiichi. From what I feel, I will not going be that surprised if you girls are to be called as fairies or goddesses or something." Naruto said straightly. Well, Naruto have heard some fictional stories from Jiraiya during their training camp for 2 and a half years, and one of the fictional characters among those stories are about fairies and goddesses. However, Naruto actually just meant his statement earlier as a metaphor.

"You can sense us? How come?" Belldandy inquired.

"Well, I have ability to sense life force of anyone around me. You girls have a very different life force than that of a regular human. Your presence felt so solemn and sacred. That's why I conclude that you are not regular civilians." Naruto explained.

"That's one amazing power you got there." Skuld said in amazement.

"Since you already got us, we have no choice but to admit that we three sisters are Goddesses who are currently here in Earth." Urd confirmed the Hokage's assumptions.

"Hey Urd, is it really okay to tell him something like that in a straight face?" Keiichi asked.

"Don't worry. He will find out sooner or later. After all, he already has sensed that we three are not ordinary humans." Urd explained. "I'll introduce myself. I am Urd, Goddess Second Class, Limited License."

"I am next." Belldandy said gracefully. "I am Belldandy, Goddess First Class, Type Two Unlimited."

"Pleased to meet you all, Skuld, Keiichi, Urd, Belldany. Once again, I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. In my world, I am called with many names and titles, but the best of them is that I am the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato -dattebayo!" Naruto happily introduced himself to his new friends.

"Multiple names and titles? For someone of your age? That needs some explanation, Naruto." Skuld perked up in interest.

'Well, I don't feel like narrating everything that happened in my life until now. I am not ready yet. And besides, I just met them. It is not that I don't trust them. Actually, they are all very kind to me. But I bet they will doubt me or not believe me if I do tell them everything.' Naruto mused within his mind.

**"You don't have to tell them about your past. Tell them about the Shinobi World, its history, and everything related to your world. Tell them what they need to know, but not everything, including your powers."** Kurama advised. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I guess I will need to give you guys some overview of the world where I came from." Naruto smiled sadly, upon which caught the Goddesses and Keiichi's attention.

"You will not need to tell us if you are not comfortable with it." Belldandy said in a worried face.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Naruto waved his hand in dismissal. "It is just that it's been a while since I tried to reminisce those memories from my own world. And besides, this is the best thing that I can do for now the kindness that the four of you have given me -dattebayo!"

The four smiled and nodded at the same time.

"How should I start… Well, I came from a very different dimension, the Shinobi World." Naruto stated.

"Shinobi World?" Keiichi said in surprise. "You mean people in your world are full of Ninjas?"

"Well, we prefer to be called Shinobis. And I am one of those Shinobis. Shinobi World is actually a war-torn world. My world's history is filled with battles and wars, and I have experienced the fair share of that history myself."

"A war-torn world? Now that explains why I felt like you are some kind of a warrior after we have first saw you from that smoke. From what I can see on that scene, you have already been thru some hard fights and battles." Urd said. "That's one harsh world you got there." She then said with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah." Naruto sadly smiled. "The Shinobi World's system is run by continues chain of hatred. That's why battles here and there are just as regular as breathing for us. People who seek for peace are the ones often tainted by pain and hatred. That's why I am like this, wary of anyone that I have just first met. I apologize for my gesture during the first time you saw me, everyone."

"Don't worry. We understand." Belldandy smiled, feeling the sadness within the blonde Shinobi's voice, while Keiichi is surprised that there is such world existing without this world's knowledge.

"Since you world is a world filled with battles, does that mean that you have already killed someone?" Skuld said in wary.

"Well, not really. I believe, and I know, that I have not killed any living person. I hate killing after all." Naruto dismissed the idea. Skuld smiled in relief.

Naruto continued. "My world is divided into five powerful countries called the Elemental Nations: The Land of Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, and Lightning. Each country has their own respective Hidden Villages that houses Shinobis that boasts their military power. In those Hidden Villages is where most Shinobis reside. And I am one of the Shinobis from the Land of Fire's Hidden Village, the Konohagakure no Sato, or Konoha."

"People in my world are divided into two groups: Civilians and Shinobis. Civilians are normal people that have no connection to military forces, and they are just the same as Keiichi. They have their own jobs and such and they are the ones who handle the economic strength of a Hidden Village. On the other hand, Shinobis are people who are tasked to protect their own respective Hidden Villages and Elemental Country. Shinobis are their military strength, and each Shinobi have their own respective tasks and missions being held out each and every time for benefit of the Hidden Village."

"Shinobis have their own ranks. Children who volunteer to become a Shinobi will become a Genin after they graduated in the Academy, then an exam will be held annually to determine which among the Genins are qualified to be promoted as Chuunin. Chuunin are Shinobis with higher level of skills for harder tasks and missions. And if they acquire certain requirements and acknowledgement, Chuunins will be promoted to Jounins. Being a Jounin is the peak of a Shinobi's career. A Jounin will automatically become the leader of a group of Shinobis dispatched in a group mission. The strength of the promoted Jounins is the one who really determine the military strength of the Hidden Village, that's why the council cannot just promote anyone to become a Jounin out of whim."

"Now I understand what you mean earlier.. about my promotion." Skuld nodded in understanding. "But what about what you said earlier about you being the Hokage?"

"Well, Hokage is the term for the most important Shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village. The Hokage is the one who leads the village, the one who takes care of the negotiation with other countries, and such. Technically, Hokage is the strongest Shinobi in the village in terms of power and authority." Naruto explained.

Urd, Skuld and Keiichi have their mouths hanging while Belldandy covered her mouth in surprise. "You mean you are the Hokage, I mean the leader of your Hidden Village?" Keiichi muttered.

"Yup! That's my dream, so I am proud to brag it to anyone since I have finally acquired it -dattebayo!" Naruto said in pride.

"A leader of a Hidden Village? In your age?" Skuld said in awe.

"Well, my friend, Gaara, became a Kazekage in the age of 15. Kazekage is the leader of the Hidden Village of the Sand from the Wind Country. While me, on the other hand, just became a Hokage. You shouldn't be so surprised about that."

Belldandy sensed that Naruto is actually not lying, same goes for Urd. The reason why they are surprised is that Naruto seemed like another carefree person, but he is actually a person with such authority from his own world, and he is also hiding some great power within him.

"You must have been through a lot just to reach your dream to become a Hokage, isn't it?" Belldandy said with admiration.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled sadly, remembering everything that happened on his entire life.

"Well, it is not that I don't believe you Naruto. But why does an important figure from your own world like you were thrown into a dimension rift?" Urd asked the most important question.

Naruto tensed up, but continued to tell his world's tale. "We are currently fighting the greatest war of our World, the 4th Great Shinobi World War. All the Hidden Villages have created an alliance to stop a group of powerful Shinobis that created a plan to end our world." The group is shocked again after this revelation from Naruto. "Nearing the end of the war, with almost no hope left to stop our World's predicament, I decided to sacrifice myself doing one powerful jutsu to seal away the power source of our opponent at the cost of my existence in my world. I have succeeded doing the jutsu, but since the cost is my existence, I am thrown towards the dimension rift with no means of returning back to my own world."

The group then fell into a deafening silence. Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd and Skuld are trying to process everything that they have just heard, while Naruto is looking down on his now empty plate.

"I continued to wait on the dimension rift until a gap in dimensions open so I can dive into those gaps and possibly start living a new life in a new world, and the rest is history -dattebayo." Naruto grinned towards them to attempting to dismiss the sad atmosphere within the dining room.

"I... I don't know what to say... Sorry about that, Naruto..." Belldandy said, with visible sadness filling her face.

"Well, it's not like we can do anything about it. It just happened. And you guys have pulled me out from the dimension rift. And I am really thankful for that. Specially for Skuld who created that machine..." Naruto smiled towards Skuld.

"But sacrificing your own life for the sake of saving your world... that's just too sad..." Skuld muttered while looking down.

"Everyone of us in our world has lost so much during that war." Naruto leaned backwards while looking up in the ceiling, remembering all those who have fought side by side with him. "I just thought during that time that I no longer want to lose anyone else. I'd rather end the cycle of hatred myself so my world can start anew and acquire peace that we have always sought for so long. I hope the feelings that I want to convey could reach them after everything that happened."

"I believe they will." Keiichi said with a smile. "Your world will definitely treat you as a hero in your world, and they will not let all your sacrifice be in vain."

"Yeah! That what I wished and believe for!"

"What a great young man you are." Urd smiled towards him. "I hope we can do something for you."

"You have already pulled me out of the dimension rift, welcomed me properly in this new world, and even give me a warm meal! That's more than enough for me. You guys are all so kind. Actually, I should be the one who must do something for you but... well, I don't know anything about this world."

"I can do something about that." Belldandy stood up and then made her way towards Naruto. "As a Goddess, I can give you a brief knowledge that you will need for you to be able to adjust on this world using my powers. Do you like it?"

"Really?!" Naruto perked up. "Yeah! I really need that -ttebayo!"

Belldandy smiled, and then started chanting mystical worlds with her palms facing each other. Then, a white orb appeared on her hands after Belldandy finished her mystic chant.

"This is all the necessary knowledge that you will need for you to easily adapt on this world. The history, geography, people, countries, important language and such will be included within this orb. However, this is too much information and I suggest that you take this slowly since if you take all this information in one instance, it will strain your brain and make you pass out for an entire month until your brain was able to accept all these information."

"Wow. Goddesses can do something like that?" Naruto muttered in awe. This kind of ability is far above the abilities of those of even of the best Intel Squad combined from the Shinobi World. "Uhm… can you divide that orb into 100 smaller orbs of information?"

"Yes. Why did you ask Naruto?" Belldandy questioned.

"I have a solution to take on all that information at the same time! Let's go outside!" Naruto said with a grin. This caught Belldandy, Skuld, Urd and Keiichi's attention so the five of them immediately went outside, leaving their already finished breakfast.

Belldandy then started chanting another set of mystical words right after arriving outside. In that instance, the orb of information got separated into a hundreds smaller orbs surrounding her hands.

"Do you plan on taking one of these orbs at a time Naruto?" Skuld inquired.

"Nah. I will take all of them at the same time!" Naruto grinned.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Urd asked.

"Just watch!" Naruto said with a smirk, then crossed his right and left hand fingers to use his familiar signature jutsu (for him that is) "NINPOU: TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

The temple's backyard is then suddenly filled with a thick smoke after a sudden puffing sound. The smoke quickly dispersed. The scene that was revealed after the disappearance of the smoke shocked Keiichi and the Goddess trio. In front of them lies a hundred Narutos, all of them looking towards their group.

"What are they! How come Naruto has so many twins?!" Keiichi shouted comically.

"Ahahaha. They are not my twins. They are my Kage Bunshin!" Naruto replied.

"Kage Bunshin? Clones? You mean a hologram right?" Skuld said as she ran towards one of them clones and pinch its cheek.

"Hey Skuld! That hurts!" The Shadow Clone replied.

"Wha... They are real!" Skuld replied in surprise.

One of the Shadow Clones spoke. "Kage Bunshin is one of high-level Shinobi jutsus. It allows a Shinobi to create a physical copy of the user that has all the physical traits, personality, memories, powers and abilities. Technically, a twin clone of the user. And the best thing about Kage Bunshin is that all the experiences and memories that the clones will get will be automatically directed to the original body once they are dispelled."

"Wow. That's one great ability. That's similar to Goddess techniques of splitting ourselves." Belldandy muttered, still surprised. "But how do you manage to create clones of yourself? What medium did you use? Is it thru Magic?"

"Magic? Not really. You remember what I said earlier that humans from my world are divided as normal Civilians and as Shinobis right? Civilians don't have capability to use Chakra, while Shinobi has an inborn capability to wield them. Chakra is what Shinobis used for creating jutsus like Kage Bunshin."

"Chakra? Jutsu?" Urd said in confused tone.

"Chakra is a combination of physical energy and spiritual energy. Shinobis have a separate internal system that allows them to combine those two energies… it is called as the Chakra Circulatory System. This system allows Shinobis to use Chakra. And Jutsus are Shinobi arts, moves and techniques that require the use of Chakra to perform attack, defense or supportive moves. Each Shinobi has their own specific set of Jutsus they can prefer to learn. And Kage Bunshin is one of my favorite Jutsus!" Explained by the other Naruto Shadow Clone.

"I see. That's why I felt some huge power within you that should be non-existent within ordinary humans." Urd concluded.

"So this means that each of these clones will get an orb of information from Onee-sama to learn everything that you need about this world and then once the clones have learned it, you will dispel them so the main body can learn everything?" Skuld inquired in a very interested tone.

"Yeah! Pretty awesome isn't it?" Naruto gives a confident grin.

"Wooow! That means you can get hundred times of experience and knowledge in a given time! Please teach me that Naruto!" Skuld excitedly said.

"Well, that's impossible Skuld." Keiichi butted in. "Those Jutsus require Chakra like Naruto said, and technically, it requires a Chakra Circulatory System, which is not available to us on our world, either a Goddess or an ordinary human being."

"I also have to agree Skuld." Belldandy smiled. "Each dimensions and world has their unique features that make them different from other worlds. And I think that the Chakra Cisculatory System is only available for those who came from Naruto's World."

"I see." Skuld said in defeated tone.

"Don't give up before we even try! Maybe you can use your own powers even by not using chakra to create a Shadow Clone of your own. We can try that and teach you some other time -dattebayo!" Naruto smiled towards Skuld.

"Really! That's great! Thank you Naruto!" Skuld said happily. Urd, Belldany and Keiichi smiled towards the two. It looked like someone can finally compete with Skuld's bratty attitude.

"Shall we start then?" Belldandy raised her hands, and then the orb started to float towards each of the Shadow Clones.

"I am more than prepared!" Naruto caught the orbs along with his clones. Then, each of them sat in a meditative position (Naruto got used to this meditation since his training with Kurama in dimension rift.) Naruto and the clones then pressed the orbs on his for forehead with his eyes closed and their mind is suddenly flooded with information that went through his brain. On the other hand, while doing so, Naruto and his clones physical body are absorbing Senjutsu chakra of this world and placing it on his Byakugou seal (Naruto learned to store Senjutsu chakra on his Byakugou Seal subconsciously each time he is in his meditating seat.).

"Amazing. He is absorbing the natural energy with his original body and clones without harmful effects in the environment while learning this world's information? That's taking multi-tasking to the extremes!" Urd said with surprise and amusement.

"I feel sorry for doubting him about being the most powerful Shinobi on his Village even if I can sense that he is not lying, but now I can understand why he is one." Belldandy said.

"I can't understand what natural energy are you talking about but after seeing these, I can now believe that he really is some important person from his own world, isn't he?" Keiichi said while watching the meditating hundred Narutos.

"I believe so too. But seeing everything that he is doing right now, I will not be too surprised if he is hiding more awesome skills and abilities! He is their world's hero after all!" Skuld said with a hint of admiration.

* * *

><p>-Page Break-<p>

* * *

><p>Two hours passed. Each of the clones started to dispel one at a time until the original Naruto is the only one left. After doing their own tasks (except Urd who literally does bum around) they returned to Naruto's location after seeing his clones are already starting to dispel. After all the clones are dispelled, the original Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and then he tried to process everything that he had just learned regarding his world.<p>

On an overview, this world is called Earth and it has completely different history than his own world. It is also several times much larger than the Shinobi World, with population that several hundred thousand times more than his own world. This Earth also has a lot of countries, each of them has separate history, economy, culture, people and language (Belldandy gave him an overview about each countries' data). Though more peaceful, this Earth's countries also waged into wars throughout the course of its history. Humans in this world also don't have special powers and abilities, much like the Civilians on his own world. But what ruled over this world are money, political power and greed.

"So I guess every world is like this huh." Naruto muttered while looking at the blue sky in a very low voice.

"Wow. You manage to absorb all those information in just 2 hours!" Skuld said happily.

"Yeah! It's all thanks to you guys!" Naruto grinned. "But I do have one question though."

"Please go ahead." Belldandy prompts him to continue with a smile.

"If this world is the home for regular people, how come you three Goddesses are here?" Naruto inquired directly.

"I knew you will ask about it." Belldandy replied. "We Goddesses reside in a separate realm from this world, the Heavens. But each and every time, chosen Goddesses are being sent on this world to fulfill the any wish of a chosen qualified person. I have been sent here to grant Keiichi's wish, and since Keiichi's wish is for me to stay by his side forever, thus I am bound to him by Heaven's contract ever since we met."

"Well, that's true, but we are a couple now. After all the trials we have faced together, I have found out that Goddesses can cancel their contract with a human anytime, but Belldandy choose to stay because well... she loves me, and I love her." Keiichi said with a blush.

"Ohhh..." Naruto nodded, instantly accepting the explanation. "But what if the chosen person of the Heavens has a wicked mind? Like if the person chose to destroy or rule this world? Do you Goddesses will still fulfill that wish?" Naruto completely ignore Keiichi's statement, making the latter slump his shoulders.

"Yes." Belldandy answered without hesitation. "But a chosen person has their own qualifications before the Heavens send us to fulfill their wish. So I believe that the Heavens will send a Goddess in a proper chosen person who has no ill intentions to anyone or this world."

"That explains it." Naruto grinned. "How about Urd and Skuld?"

"Some problems in Heavens sent me here on Earth. With nowhere to go to, I am crashing here with Keiichi and Belldandy." Urd explained.

"I need to stay with my sisters' side to protect her from Keiichi!" Skuld mentioned while pointing her right index finger towards Keiichi. "But I will be promoted today as Goddess First Class, Type Two Unlimited rank, just like my Onee-sama!"

"Good for you!" Naruto grinned. "I know you have been through a lot trying to reach your dream right?"

"Yeah! And I feel so happy that I can grasp my dream to reach Onee-sama's level!" Skuld nodded. She seemed to be in very high spirit today.

"But since you three girls are actually Goddesses, I take it that you three are all protecting yourselves by not using your powers openly in this world, am I right?"

"I always remind them, but they are stubborn Goddesses after all." Keiichi butted in which makes Urd and Skuld glared at him with Belldandy touching her cheeks in embarrassment. "If the world found out they have powers, the government or some secret organization will definitely try to get them by all means. And I will definitely not allow it to happen."

Naruto grinned after seeing Keiichi's determination. Then he stated something that surprises most of them. "I will not allow that to happen as well. We will protect them together!"

Keiichi and the Goddess trio smiled to each other. It looked like they have just gained a very valuable companion.

"But it doesn't mean that you can use your powers on your own in public Naruto. Even if you are not from Heaven, you still possess the abilities that shouldn't be available for ordinary humans. So if someone knew what you are capable of, they will also do every means to get a hand of you." Keiichi explained.

"Well, first, I will also not use my powers openly in this world." Naruto replied. "And next, I am a Shinobi. I value all information that I have within me and I'll take it along in my grave. I will protect you guys and no matter what. And they will never get ahold of me. If I am such a lousy Shinobi, then I am already dead during the war and not become a Hokage, isn't it?"

"We will protect each other then." Belldandy smiled towards everyone.

"Yeah..." Naruto is about to agree. "But… can I stay here in your home until I found a place where I can stay? I don't have this world's currency yet so..."

"This temple is big enough to house another person." Keiichi smiled. "You can stay here with us! And besides, having someone other than me knowing Belldandy, Urd and Skuld are Goddesses feels great since I can have other people to talk with in case you three Goddesses are in a situation."

"I agree." Belldandy simply replied.

"A bodyguard should stay around to those whom he needs to protect right?" Urd said with a sly smirk.

"And you will also need to teach me that cloning Jutsu thing!" Skuld replied enthusiastically.

Naruto cannot help but smile. They really are good bunch of people... and Goddesses. "I'll take the offer. I really am in debt with everyone here. Maybe I should pick some jobs as well for financial assistance."

"You really do get accustomed outright in this world eh?" Keiichi replied.

"Processing information is very important in every situation that we are currently in for us Shinobis. We should have the ability to adapt in various tiniest information and details that we acquire. After all, Belldandy had already given me enough overview of this world to understand how everything life should be here." Naruto responded.

"You may look goofy, but you really are a thinker, aren't you?" Urd said.

"That hurts Urd." Naruto gives a joking sad smile.

However, the phone from the temple suddenly rang that caught Belldandy's attention.

"Oh my... The Heavens is calling!" Belldandy quickly rushes back to the temple.

"And it is possibly because of my incoming promotion!" Skuld clasped her hands with wishful eyes.

In that instance, the sky above them up to the horizon is enveloped by a pink hue. Shining auroras enveloped the clouds, making Skuld, Keiichi, and Urd look above. Naruto on the other hand immediately knew that this is out of the norm and is possibly related to the Goddesses, so he quickly leaped towards the highest branch of the oak tree beside the temple and observed the surroundings, and much to his surprise, it seemed like the other citizens didn't realize what is happening.

The three noticed how Naruto leaped from the ground to the highest branch of the oak tree without effort or magic. Keiichi dead-panned, while Urd and Skuld are quite amazed.

"Wow, leaping that high just by jumping and without using Magic?" Skuld muttered.

"And his movements are very silent. He really is trained on his field." Urd said in agreement.

"He definitely is not just an ordinary human." Keiichi said with a difficult smile.

Naruto quickly leaped down back to the ground. "Looks like ordinary people are not realizing what is happening. How come me and Keiichi can see it?" he quickly inquired.

"Well, both of you have direct relationship with us. That's why." Urd responded. Naruto replied with in a nod. The four of them continued to stare at the pink-hued sky, waiting for something that might happen.

-Scene Change-

Belldandy quickly picks-up the phone. "Good day Father. Is this regarding Skulds promotion?"

_"Yes. However, I cannot open the Heaven's Path from your current location due to minor problems with Yggdrasil. However I will bestow Skuld's promotion directly right here and now even with her not crossing the Heaven's Path..."_

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Skuld felt a sudden increase in power within her. Her magical power is now overflowing, enveloping her body with a shining bright white light. Urd, Naruto and Keiichi moved back and watch what is happening to Skuld's.<p>

"Skuld is now being bestowed and promoted as a Goddess First Class. But why here? This is different from opening the Heaven's Path" Urd said to inform the other 2 humans who are watching the event. But Skuld didn't hear this statement from Urd.

"The Heaven's Path will soon be opened! Once I get up in Heaven, I will be promoted as Goddess First Class!" Skuld said happily.

"It looks like Skuld still doesn't realize that this process is not about opening Heaven's Path." Keiichi look towards Urd.

"I can't understand what you two are talking about -dattebayo." Naruto said with comical annoyance.

"Heaven's Path is the pathway that will either send the Goddess from Heaven to Earth or summon the Goddess back from Earth to Heavens." Urd explained. "Since Skuld is about to be promoted, she should be summoned from Earth back to the Heavens using the Heaven's Path. However, the Heaven's path is not opening, but the ceremony for Skuld's promotion is now currently activating right here in Earth, evident from the overflowing power within Skuld. That's why I am wondering what's actually going on..."

"Maybe something went wrong in the Heaven that's why the Heavens thought of doing promotion for Skuld as a First Class Goddess or something to be right here in Earth." Naruto replied with a guess.

Urd and Keiichi nodded for the possibility.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Father? Does that mean you will bestow Skuld's promotion right here on Earth without making Skuld head back to Heavens?" Belldandy replied towards the voice from the phone.<p>

_"Indeed. And besides, the chosen person for Skuld is already right there in your current location."_

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Naruto!" Skuld shouted towards Naruto while pointing her right index finger towards him that caught the latter's attention. "Since I am about to become a First Class Goddess, let's practice the wish granting ritual!"<p>

"What is that?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Wish granting ritual is the process of fulfilling the wish of the chosen person by the Goddess sent into him by Heavens." Urd explained.

"On my experience, this is how I accidentally wished Belldandy to be by my side forever." Keiichi also replied.

"Ohh.." Naruto nodded then grinned widely. His prankster side gave a tic on his brain.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>'The chosen person is already in the current location? It means that the chosen person… is Naruto right?' Belldandy thought, then smiled. It seemed like even the Heavens have already acknowledged that Naruto is a very good natured guy like Keiichi. "So this means any moment right now, Skuld will be promoted as a First Class Goddess Father?"<p>

_"I have already started her incantation of her promotion by bestowing the powers of a First Class Goddess within her right now. The ritual for her promotion is now almost over, my beloved daughter."_

Belldandy then realized that the Heaven's light is now enveloping their entire temple, realizing that the Skuld's promotion was almost done.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>With her still glowing body being filled with overflowing magical power, Skuld flew towards Naruto, making Urd and Keiichi step back further.<p>

'This is interesting.' Urd gave a mischievous grin.

'Why do I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen?' Keiichi started to sweat heavily.

Skuld gave a beautiful smile towards Naruto that could rival that of Belldandy's (of course, it is an act) and spoke to Naruto, both are facing each other with half a meter of distance between them… "Our job is to come to the aide of those who are in distress so we are here to help people like you, Naruto."

Naruto sweat-dropped while giving a difficult reaction. Skuld, who is currently in front of him, is continuously emitting some sort of sacred light with a very beautiful smile and a very awe-spiring gesture somewhat caught him off-guard. He must admit, Skuld is a very beautiful girl, far beautiful than any other girl that he had met from the Shinobi World.

"Well, how should you help me then?" Naruto gave a wide grin towards the glowing Goddess.

Skuld wondered why Naruto is grinning like an idiot, but since this is a practice, she let that aside for now. "I have been sent here to grant your heart's desire. But the rules say, I can only grant one wish." Skuld gestured her right index finger in front of Naruto's face.

"You can make any wish come true?" Naruto replied. Now he just realized, if this is actually true, then he can wish for opening a dimension portal that can send him back to the Shinobi World. But he quickly dismissed the idea since his existence is the one erased on his world so returning to his world will mean nothing. If he wishes to restore his existence in his own world, he still don't have a choice but to stay in this world since another out of this world event will only assist him in opening a portal back to his world. By the way, why is he taking this seriously? This is just a practice for Skuld. That's all.

"This kinda makes me feel nostalgic." Keiichi gave an awkward laugh while watching the two youngest member of their group.

"Alright! I have my wish!"

Skuld smiled… "So you have finally made up your mind!" …while clasping her hand.

"That girl really knows how to act like that?" Urd muttered on the sidelines.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p><em>"The promotion ritual for Skuld is now over. She is now an official First Class Goddess, Second Type Unlimited. Please inform her right now about her tasks and give her your utmost support, Belldandy."<em>

"Thank you Father. As you wish." Belldandy brought the phone down. Then she quickly ran outside to Skuld's direction.

-Scene Change-

Naruto looked towards Keiichi and gave a sly smirk. This caught Urd and Skuld's attention, but the latter shrugged it off. With another wide grin, Naruto pointed out his index finger in front of Skuld's face, much to her surprise, then started reciting his 'wish'.

"I WANT YOU TO BE BY MY SIDE FOREVER -DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled with a mischievous voice making Skuld blush, Keiichi fell on his butt comically with Urd laughing out loud. "Since it is just a practice, I just imitate Keiichi's wish! Hahahaha!"

"Skuld!" Belldandy yelled while running towards them. Then Belldandy suddenly stopped on her tracks after seeing and hearing Naruto's wish. "Oh my...!"

The light that currently enveloped Skuld started to reside and the hue of the sky changed back from pink to blue, making Skuld, Naruto, Keiichi and Urd looked above in wonder.

'What happened?' The four of them thought at the same time.

Suddenly, Skuld's body once again is enveloped by another warm light, different from the first light that enveloped her. Then, the blue Goddess mark on her forehead started to glow, and all the magical power that enveloped her are being drawn in her forehead's mark.

"What's happening to me?!" Skuld yelled. Then she instinctively looked up towards the sky, and then the magical power compressed on her forehead mark shot a bright light that reached the Heavens. After a few seconds, the bright light slowly dispersed, making Skuld nearly fall to the ground due to sudden energy loss. Naruto quickly dashed towards her to catch her falling body.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked her in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I guess..." Skuld said while shaking her head. She then looked towards Naruto and blushed after realizing that her body is being held by him. She quickly got off him and stood on her own.

"Skuld! Are you alright!?" Belldandy ran towards her and so as Keiichi and Urd.

"Yes, Onee-sama." She said while shaking her head back and forth to remove the sudden stress. "Why does the Heaven's Path disappear? Why did I suddenly shot a magical energy from my Goddess mark towards the sky?"

"Huh? I thought you already know..." Belldandy tilted her head.

"About what?" Skuld inquired but seemingly worried about the incoming revelation.

"I mean, you have already fulfilled Naruto's wish right? That means you already know that you are already promoted as a First Class Goddess here on Earth without going back to Heavens using the Heaven's Path. And I also thought that you have already known that Naruto is the chosen person that you will grant a wish for." Belldandy said with a smile.

Silence filled the atmosphere for few seconds... And then...

"Come again?!" Skuld inquired once again with a deadpanned face.

"You are already a First Class Goddess, your ritual is held here, not on the Heavens, and your chosen person to grant a wish for is Naruto." Belldandy stated straight-forwardly.

"That means... the practice wish granting ritual is actually the real deal?" Naruto inquired, sweating heavily.

"Yup!" Belldandy gave a big smile.

One... Two... Three...

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO...!" Is all that Skuld could yell comically before passing out in one peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Skuld continued to sniff with Belldandy comforting her back while Urd continued to laugh comically. Keiichi is sitting on the side of the room while Naruto is standing, leaning on the wall of the room with his arms crossed in front of his chest.<p>

"Why did you make that kind of wish!? I always thought that Keiichi is the only one stupid enough to wish for something like that!" Skuld pointed out to the blonde Shinobi.

"Wha...?" Naruto is surprised as the youngest Goddess seemed to be blaming him. "Why me? You said that you want to practice about that wish ritual something right?" He said in a complaining gesture.

"Yes I admit! But you should have wished for something else!"

"But I don't have a proper wish! And I since it was a practice, it shouldn't matter what kind of wish I will ask for, right?"

"But that is the actual wish granting ritual! You should have wished properly!"

"How could I possibly know if that is the actual wish ritual? Besides, you suggested that it was just a practice right?"

"Practice or actual, you should have wished for something else!"

"But I don't have an actual wish for now! That's why since it is a practice, I just imitate Keiichi's wish -dattebayo!"

The two continued to argue back and forth comically while the three other occupants of the room sighed heavily. These two really have so much energy, arguing with each other using the same lines over and over.

"They are just going in circles..." Urd said in an annoyed tone.

"At least that's what you hear. But I keep on hearing how stupid my wish is for Belldandy over and over again." Keiichi said while twitching his right eyebrow.

"They must still be confused on the sudden turn of events. Let's wait until the two of them calm down." Belldandy said to the two people beside her as Naruto and Skuld still continued to argue back and forth in circles.

After several minutes, the two youngsters finally seemed to calm down. Belldandy gave each of them a cup of tea. However...

"I hate you Naruto." Skuld said with a sad face.

"I know." Naruto replied with a sad smile.

"Skuld! Don't say things like that!" Belldandy moved towards Skuld with a rare display of lecturing tone.

"It's okay Belldandy." Naruto walked towards the door of the room. "I have my own dream, to become a Hokage. And I did everything that I can to reach it no matter how hard that path is. In the end, I was able to achieve it with everyone acknowledging me. Skuld also has her own dream and worked hard for it as well, but because of me, she may not be able to achieve the ideals of her dream."

"Naruto..." Belldandy said with a sad face.

"I am sorry Skuld." Naruto grinned, trying to hide his emotions, and then walked out of the room with the four of them watching his retreating back.

"I'll follow him Bell..." Keiichi quickly stood up and followed Naruto outside.

Now, the three Goddesses are the ones left in the room.

"Skuld, why did you say something like that?" Belldandy asked kindly to her little sister.

"I… I am trying so hard to reach you Onee-sama. I am always chasing your back. Now that I have the chance to walk with you side by side, Naruto appears out of nowhere and just did that stupid wish. Now I am stuck with him just like you and Keiichi!" Skuld continued to sniff.

"I thought you already are a grown up. But you're still the same child from 2 years ago." Urd said towards Skuld.

"Say what, Urd?" Skuld glared to her sister.

"Well, seeing your attitude today, you will never reach Belldandy, even if both of you have the same status and Goddess rank." Urd said in an uninterested tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Skuld retorted.

"Remember, even though Keiichi meant his wish for Belldandy to be a joke, she still accepted his wish whole-heartedly and stayed by Keiichi's side. And now both of them realize that they need each other and they are now living together not just because of a stupid wish, but because of their own free will. But what did you do in your case? You rejected the wish and even say you hate the chosen person that is assigned to you to fulfill that wish? That's difference between you and Belldandy, Skuld."

"Being a Goddess is not all about the rank, the achievement or anything else. It is all about understanding the feelings of the chosen person so you can properly fulfill the wish that he will give to you." Belldandy spoke. "The Heavens chose Naruto as your chosen person because he meets the proper qualifications. He may be hiding it and not telling us everything about him, but he has already been through a lot, possibly even more than what we can possibly imagine. He is a hero of his home world, selflessly sacrificed himself for the sake of those who are important for him. Even the Heavens acknowledged him. So don't be so hard on yourself and to him. Everything has its own reasons, just give it some time so both of you can realize it."

"Onee-sama..." Skuld said while looking at her sister.

"And besides, Naruto is not just the one at fault here. You know what I mean Skuld." Urd spoke again.

Skuld realized that she is the one who prompted Naruto to make a wish for practice. Though Naruto only meant the wish for fun, Naruto only made this wish because she prompted him to begin with, and it will not happen if she didn't jumped into conclusions. And besides, Naruto is her chosen person by the Heavens. Sooner or later, she will still fulfill the wish of the very same person, though the wish might have been different.

"Yeah. I am sorry. I guess I became a bit selfish back there." Skuld muttered in an apologetic tone

"One more thing Skuld." Urd spoke again. "Can you really imagine what will happen if the Heavens have chosen another person as your chosen one? At least, Naruto will be staying here with us, so it just means that nothing will change and we three sisters will still be living under the same roof. If your chosen person gave a different wish, you will probably gone back to Heavens after the wish and will fulfill the true duties of a First Class Goddess, thus leaving you with very little time to spend time with Belldandy and us here in this world. What do you think?"

Skuld realized what Urd meant and thought that this is not bad after all. "You're right Urd. Maybe something like this is not that bad after all."

"Thank you for realizing it Skuld." Belldandy hugged her precious little sister, while Skuld returned her hug as well. "I think you should apologize to Naruto as well. I can see that he can understand what you feel so he apologized to you. That's why you should apologize in return to all the things you have said to him."

"I know. I am such a bad girl, aren't I?" Skuld replied as she stood up. "Where do you think Naruto went?"

"Keiichi is with him. I heard the motorcycle's engine started, so I guess the two of them are out on the town." Belldandy said with a smile.

"Should we follow them?" Skuld inquired.

"No. I think this is a perfect opportunity to better know and understand who our new blonde friend really is." Urd started to cast an incantation to the mirror beside her.

"What do you plan to do this time Urd?" Belldandy said in a wary tone.

"We will just watch Naruto's behavior, character, preferences and such without the three of us around through this mirror. We can get that information right now since he is with Keiichi. A guy only reveals his true character around a guy as well. It is only logical since we will be living with him in this temple. What do you think sisters?" Urd said with a sly smirk.

"Well, I can feel that Naruto is not a bad person. But I am also interested. I feel bad for this but I guess you are right." Belldandy said with a difficult smile.

"Okay. We will be living together so at least we must have an overview of his character. I also wanted to see why even the Heavens acknowledged him as one of the chosen person." Skuld agreed to Urd's plan.

"That settles it!" Urd said with a victorious smile, then she touched the mirror and an image of Keiichi running his motorcycle while Naruto on the sidecar displayed on the mirror. "By the way, since the two of you will always be sticking together like Belldandy and Keiichi, then should I consider the two of you a... couple as well?" Urd said with a teasing voice.

"No way! Shut up, Urd!" Skuld yelled towards the eldest sister while blushing.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Keiichi found Naruto standing outside the temple, looking up at the sky, seemingly lost upon which direction he should take. It is then that he went to the garage to turn on his motorcycle's engine with sidecar, getting Naruto's attention. After a short conversation, Naruto and Keiichi are now riding the motorcycle as they head towards the shopping district.<p>

"This motorcycle is awesome Keiichi! We don't have something like this in my home world!" Naruto said while happily looking around as he is sitting on Keiichi's sidecar as they are running the vehicle towards the nearest town.

"Belldandy have already given you information regarding this world right?" Keiichi replied. "You shouldn't be this surprised about this..."

"I know, but seeing the information and actually experiencing it are two completely different things!" Naruto replied.

"Okay. How do you guys travel in your own world if you don't have this kind of machines?" Keiichi said.

"We are often running from one town to another, by feet of course."

"Huh? That's quite tiresome!"

"But we Shinobis have enormous amount of stamina. We will never get tired at all unless our chakra runs out." Naruto replied with a grin.

"That's amazing." Keiichi replied. "But you know Naruto, you don't need to smile like that if you really are not feeling good."

Naruto is quite surprised. Then, he looked down. "Yeah. Skuld is angry at me. I already owe her a lot since she was able to pull me out of the dimension rift even if it is just accidental. Now her dreams are shattered because of my stupid meddling. You can't blame me if I am like this right now -dattebayo."

"Not really. Even though it turns out like that, Skuld is still a First Class Goddess in the end of the day. Maybe she just can't accept that she have the same fate as of Bell's." Keiichi smiled towards Naruto. "I remember the first day we met, Skuld is so angry at me for making that same wish that forced Belldandy to stay here on Earth with me. And now she will also be forced living the very same fate as of Bell. You can't also blame her you know."

"That's the reason why I need to admit that it is my fault. I just came out of nowhere and now she is forced in this situation with me. Oh well, during times like this that I feel really down, I just want to eat some Ramen..."

"Ramen? There are several Ramen stores on town! Let's check some! My bet." Keiichi quickly replied.

"Really? Let's go then, full speed ahead!"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Ara ara..." Belldandy mused. "So Naruto's favorite food is Ramen..."<p>

"I think you are missing the point Belldany." Urd retorted to her somewhat naïve sister. Urd really wanted to monitor Naruto's behavior regarding the events earlier and it is as clear as day that Naruto is really down after what happened.

"Naruto seemed to feel really sorry about what happened." Skuld said while watching the conversation with Keiichi. She then realized that she really must apologize and the two of them must talk about what actually happened to them properly.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"All of the Ramen Shops are filled with customers except this one." Keiichi said to Naruto as they stood in front of the last Ramen Shop.<p>

"Oh, common. I really miss Ramen. Let's go inside Keiichi!" Naruto grinned.

It is then that Keiichi realized that Naruto's attire is getting quite some attention. He then whispered to Naruto "I think we should get you some new clothes first."

Naruto immediately realized what Keiichi meant, and then he ran towards the narrow space between the Ramen store and a building. After sensing that no one is already looking at his direction, Naruto used a single hand seal, then "HENGE!"

And in a puff of smoke, Naruto's attire changed. Then he quickly ran back towards Keiichi.

"Wow? How can you change clothes all of a sudden... You're just like Belldandy!" Keiichi said in awe after seeing Naruto's new attire. He is now wearing a combination of black long sleeved shirt and pants with a short sleeved orange long coat with hood lying on the back. The coat's hemline is almost touching the ground. His sword, and forehead protector are also not within sight.

"I am still actually wearing them. I just use a Jutsu that transforms my clothes into something different in design so it won't catch the attention of everyone else -dattebayo!"

"I see. Another cool Shinobi jutsu then..." Keiichi replied as the two entered the Ramen Shop.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Sumire Uemoto's Ramen Shop!" Naruto and Keiichi are greeted cheerfully by a girl with black hair tied by a ponytail, and wearing red Chinese-style Dress with short skirt. (Google: Sumire Uemoto from TWGOK.) She seemed pretty cute in the book of two male youngsters. Though Keiichi is quite surprised by the cheerful greeting, Naruto quickly have been able to quickly adapt to the atmosphere.<p>

"Hello Sumire-chan! 2 Ramens please!" Naruto said instantly with a wide grin.

"Got it! Two Ramens please!" The girl named Sumire shouted towards the kitchen. She then realizes something. "Wait a minute. How did you know my name?"

"You just mentioned your full name when you greeted us." Naruto replied.

"I see. My bad." Sumire blushed in embarassment.

Naruto and Keiichi made their way to a table. "You seemed to adapt pretty fast on these kinds of situation." Keiichi said.

"Haha. That's how I am trained as a Shinobi after all -dattebayo!" Naruto replied.

After a few minutes, two ramens are served in their table by Sumire. The ramen looked pretty simple and plain, but all the ingredients needed to create a perfect ramen seem to be available. The two takes a slurp of the ramen, then...

'Wow... It's delicious!' Keiichi thought.

'Definitely tastes the same as that of Ichiraku Ramen's!' Naruto thought as well.

"How does our ramen taste?" Sumire smiled towards the two. Keiichi and Naruto looked towards her to respond but...

"Cut it out Sumire!" A voice of a middle aged man from the kitchen, who seemed to be the one cooking and creating the ramen, shouted towards the girl. "If you pester them, the customers can't eat properly."

"What? Because you father doesn't take care of the customers, your daughter has to." Sumire replied with a tone of annoyance.

'Father and daughter... just like Ayame-neechan and Teuchi-jiichan, but it seems like they are not in good terms.' Naruto thought.

'Oh no... I smell trouble here.' Keiichi thought.

"Father, our Ramen is pretty plain. Most of the ramen stores around have flashy ramen appearances. Who would become a loyal customer in our Ramen Store then?" Sumire asked to her father.

"It's fine like this. I never asked for your help to begin with." Sumire's Father replied.

"That's stupid, father! Our store will soon be ruined if it continues to be like this!"

The father and daughter started to argue, ignoring their two only customers who are currently eating Ramen.

"Naruto, I think we should get out of here." Keiichi whispered.

But Naruto seemed to ignore him as he intently listened to the father and daughter argument.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"I looked like they got into some situation." Belldandy looked towards Urd.<p>

"Yeah. What a troublesome ramen shop. That may be the reason why there is almost no customer in there." Urd replied.

"But that Naruto sure knows how to talk with girls on a whim, and now he is even taking his time eating his ramen while listening to the arguing father and daughter." Skuld narrowed her eyes. "Isn't it best to leave that store in this situation?"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Realizing that the two only customers are now being affected by their argument, Sumire's father decided to take the stairs and leave the kitchen for the time being.<p>

"That old man…" Sumire said while sitting down in one of the store's chairs. "…always telling me to study first than letting me to assist him in managing the store. But the way he manages it, the store will soon be ruined!"

"Your father is the kind of person who will always stick to his own opinion!" Naruto replied while not looking towards Sumire as he continuously eat his ramen, much to Sumire and Keiichi's surprise.

"Wha?" Sumire realized everything what happened and what she have said. "Sorry for seeing a worthless argument like that. It must have ruined your appetite." Sumire said in a downcast look.

"Don't worry. The taste of your store's ramen really is delicious! You and your father can argue all day long with me eating your ramen non-stop!" Naruto replied.

'Naruto... Don't get yourself involved in this...' Keiichi gave a difficult expression.

"Thank you for your appreciation, Mr. Customer." Sumire said. "But as if our store can continue the way it is right now. My father just relies on old tastes, old ideas and old tradition regarding ramen, while the other stores continue to improve and evolve into something more... What'll happen to our store if it continues to be like this?"

"It's Naruto." Naruto looked towards her and grinned. "What do you plan to do then?"

"Thank you for listening to me Naruto." Sumire gave an awkward smile. "I need to do something for this store. I have to..."

"Do you have something in mind for the store, Sumire-chan?"

Hearing those words, Sumire realized that here is someone that really appreciated the taste of their ramen who even goes out of his way to talk to her about her troubles. Maybe he can trust this guy about what she had in her mind for her father's ramen store.

'Naruto, what are you up to.' Keiichi thought while looking to the clueless blonde Shinobi.

"I have an idea... I will create my own Ramen!" Sumire said with enthusiasm. "With my own Ramen, I will take over this store! I will create Ramen that is far more delicious than my father's!" She quickly stormed off to the kitchen to do something.

Keiichi then finished his own bowl of Ramen. He then whispered towards Naruto. "Hey, what are you thinking? Don't get yourself involved too much with them."

"Sorry for that." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "But seeing how the two argue, I can see that Sumire-chan is pretty down herself. And I can't just leave her like that if I can't help it. Even for a little while, I want to do her a favor so I can at least lift her spirit up somewhat."

"I see." Keiichi smiled and then laid his back to his chair support. "I'll leave it to you then. But if everything goes out of hand, I'll drag you out of here."

"I get it -dattebayo!"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Ara, Naruto seems to have a gentle nature of his own." Belldandy said with a smile.<p>

"Yeah. A good natured one at that. Looks like I finally understand why the Heavens acknowledged him. Right Skuld?" Urd said with a sly smirk.

"Yeah. I thought a warrior like him doesn't care for something trivial like this, but he is going out of his way just to comfort someone." Skuld muttered with a hint of admiration towards Naruto.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Sumire appeared from the kitchen and served a new bowl of Ramen to Naruto. Now it has fancy decorations, add-on spices and flavorings.<p>

"Hey, Naruto." Sumire said while blushing due to embarassment. "This is my personal ramen recipe. This may be out of whim, but would you mind trying this one? Don't worry, it is free."

Keiichi seemed surprised in the sudden development, while Naruto grinned widely, seeing that he could eat another bowl of Ramen for free.

"Thank you for the free ramen! I'll take a dig then -dattebayo!" Naruto started eating the ramen.

"To be honest, this is the first time someone's tried my food. But I have confidence though." Sumire said while blushing.

Naruto continued to eat Sumire's own ramen recipe. After eating so much ramen on his entire life from the Ichiraku ramen, Naruto gained a unique ability to distinguish the taste any ramen that he will eat, even the texture of the soup, the tenderness of the meat, and such.

"I'll be honest this time." Naruto looked towards Sumire seriously. "Your ramen recipe is fatty, quite sour, and above else, very sweet that is enough to make you suffer a toothache no matter how healthy your teeth are!" Naruto pouted towards Sumire. However, Naruto didn't mention something important regarding the taste of Sumire's ramen.

Sumire get dejected after hearing Naruto's comments regarding her ramen. "I see. Not good then..."

Sumire's father then returned back to the kitchen and saw her daughter's ramen soup. He quickly disposed the soup, much to Naruto, Keiichi and Sumire's surprise.

"Don't use the kitchen however you want. You can't make ramen." Sumire's father said and then looked towards Sumire and Naruto.

"What are you doing you old geezer!" Sumire yelled towards her as she ran away outside the store while crying.

Naruto and Keiichi stood up in attempt to follow Sumire but...

"Mr. Customer, I know you appreciate my ramen, and I know that you just want my daughter to feel better. I know at least that much." Sumire's father said to Naruto, indicating that he is listening to them the entire time. "But please don't stick your nose into this family matter."

Naruto didn't respond, while Keiichi started to sweat heavily.

"When Sumire is in the shop, it's so noisy it can't be helped. She also cares too much about the shop, and it can't be helped either. That's why, instead of telling what you feel, tell Sumire that she should stop making ramen."

Naruto cannot help but wonder, during an argument between two people, one among the two mostly have ill intentions towards the other. However, even after seeing Sumire and her father argue, Naruto cannot sense any ill intentions from Sumire's father towards her daughter.

"Are those your true feelings for your daughter?" Naruto cannot help but ask the obvious question.

"Of course." Sumire's father replied. "There's a better life for Sumire other than spending her entire life in a ramen shop. Don't you think so?"

Keiichi's eyes widened after the father's revelation, while Naruto quickly understood what the father meant. "We'll pay later. We'll be looking for Sumire-chan first." After that, Naruto dashed outside the store, followed by Keiichi.

"Keiichi, please wait here. I'll look for Sumire." Naruto said.

"How do you intend to do that? You are new to this place right?" Keiichi asked.

"You do remember that I can sense people right?" Naruto pointed out. "I have already am familiar with Sumire's life energy. I can easily locate her."

"Okay. Don't get lost."

"If I got lost, then all I have to do is to sense your life force, right?"

"Oh, yeah. That's right."

Naruto shut his eyes and tried to sense Sumire from the crowd. Then, after sensing that no one is looking towards him...

"SHUNSHIN" Naruto disappeared out of Keiichi's sight with matching mild blow from the wind, making Keiichi fall on his butt to the ground in surprise.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Sumire is crying while sitting in front of their house a few blocks away from the Ramen Shop. She still cannot understand why her father is like that to her. She is just trying her best to be the proper successor of their family's Ramen Shop.<p>

"Why... Why is he not acknowledging me?" Sumire continued to sniff. "I just wanted to be our store's... no... Father's strength in managing our Ramen Store..."

"Sumire-chan..." Naruto spoke out of nowhere, startling Sumire.

"Why... did you follow me?" Sumire tried to wipe the tears of her eyes.

"I just thought you need someone to talk to." Naruto said in an impassive voice.

"Why are you going out of your way just for something like this?"

"Not really, I have nothing else to do for the moment, and I can't just leave you like this." Naruto gave a warm smile, different from his usual goofy grin.

"I have enough..." Sumire said as she tackled Naruto into a hug, much to Naruto's surprise. "I don't know what to do anymore! I love making Ramen! I love helping my father in our ramen store! But he keeps on ignoring me. He even doesn't pay attention to the Ramen store that much anymore."

'Sumire-chan tries to make a new concept of Ramen to help their store. But his father doesn't want Sumire to be the successor of the ramen store so her daughter can search for other paths on her future. I thought at first that they really have a bad relationship but, it is rather too good actually.' Naruto thought.

**"Thinking with your brain? Quite amusing"** Kurama muttered from Naruto's mindscape.

"Not now Kurama!" Naruto replied.

**"Your situation quite entertained me. Let me watch what will happen next."**

"Yeah. Just watch, but don't make fun of me -dattebayo!" Naruto replied.

After a few minutes, Sumire seemed to calm down. Both of them are now standing close to each other, with Sumire holding Naruto's right arm.

"Sumire, can you make a Ramen for me? A proper ramen, without your special add-on ingredients." Naruto said out of nowhere with a grin.

"Why, all of a sudden..." Sumire is confused about the sudden request from Naruto.

"Let's head back to the store. Create a ramen that is imprinted within your taste, not through some special add-on ingredients." Naruto started dragging back Sumire to the store even if Sumire flailed to get away from the blonde's grip.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"What is Naruto thinking? The relationship between that father and daughter are already too strained." Urd said with annoyed tone.<p>

"I think Naruto had his own reasons Urd. I can see it on his eyes." Belldandy looked towards Urd, but she also has a worried facial expression.

"That Naruto, what is he actually thinking? He is digging deeper and deeper in a mess that has nothing to do with him. And he is now even quite close to that girl even if this is the first time they actually met!" Skuld said with a pout.

"Come on Skuld. Don't get jealous!" Urd teased the youngest Goddess.

"I am not jealous! Not at all!" Skuld retorted. Though she didn't realize that Keiichi and Belldandy's relationship already have an effect to her mindset. After realizing that she and Naruto will possibly be spending time a lot together due to some stupid wish, deep within her, she cannot help but imagine Naruto as her boyfriend even if she doesn't want to. That's why seeing Naruto getting close to other girls somewhat has an effect to her even if she doesn't want to admit it.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Ramen Shop's entrance opened. There stood Keiichi, Naruto and Sumire. The three of them entered the Ramen Shop with Sumire going straight to the kitchen.<p>

"The store is already closed. What are you guys planning to do?" Sumire's father said as Sumire passed through him.

"Hi Boss." Naruto greeted cheerfully. "I want to eat another bowl of Ramen -dattebayo!"

"Like I said, the store is already closed!" Sumire's father yelled, making Keiichi tremble comically.

"Yup, but Sumire-chan will be the one who will cook ramen for me." Naruto replied.

"Sumire cannot cook ramen! I didn't teach her how to make even the soup of our ramen!" Then suddenly, an aroma came out from the kitchen. The aroma, smelled like a ramen soup. Keiichi and Sumire's father realized then that Sumire went straight to the kitchen to actually prepare a ramen soup, no, an actual ramen for Naruto.

"Sumire-chan can cook ramen boss. She can even cook a soup quickly just like that." Naruto said in a passive tone.

"Sumire! Stop what you are doing!" Sumire's father yelled to the kitchen. "No matter what kind of Ramen you make, it's a wasted effort! I will close this ramen store with my generation!"

Sumire is surprised after hearing his father's words. There seemed to be more to it than it seems.

"I don't want you to grow up in this dirty store! Very little profit, no dreams, no future! There's a much better life waiting for you Sumire!"

Naruto's reaction didn't change, while Keiichi is somewhat surprised in the sudden revelation from Sumire's father. It is then Sumire walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of ramen in her hands and with her eyes hidden on her square cut bangs. She gently placed the ramen in front of his father. Then...

"Please, eat this father... just this once..." Sumire said in almost begging tone.

Feeling her daughters emotion and nothing left to do, Sumire's father started eating the Ramen made by her daughter. He expected a very plain taste, since he didn't teach Sumire anything about cooking their family's ramen recipe. However...

"This taste... it tastes like my ramen... my family's treasured ramen recipe..." Sumire's father muttered in surprise. "That can't be... I never even taught her..."

"I also didn't think that I could make one..." Sumire said with her eyes still hidden on her bangs. "But I have eaten it since my childhood, and its taste must be imprinted directly within my mind and soul. Naruto told me, that my ramen has the very same distinct taste as of my father's without the additional ingredients that I have added..."

Naruto grinned towards the father and daughter while Keiichi is now smirking towards Naruto.

"I didn't know that father is thinking too much about my future... I really am thankful, that I have a father like you..."

Sumire then directly looked towards his father's eyes. Even though tears are about to fall from her eyes, those eyes still held determination and resolution. "But I... don't need any great happiness... I will and will always be... no matter where I go... be a daughter of the best ramen chef in town! My only wish and dream... is for this store to last forever!"

Sumire now started to cry while not averting her gaze on her father.

"As long as I can make Ramen with my Father, I am fine with that!"

Sumire's father hugged her daughter tightly. After feeling the warm embrace from her father, the daughter returned the gesture.

"Like father, like daughter. We are both idiots." Sumire's father spoke. "I am so miserable, not realizing my daughter's feelings... That's no good..."

Naruto and Keiichi now are smiling towards the heart-warming father and daughter moment.

"But I don't have anything else to say... for my daughter to easily get a hold of the unique ramen taste of our family that I am a little proud of... We'll manage the store together... Sumire, my daughter..."

"Father... Thank you..."

Naruto turned around to leave Sumire and his father. He nodded to Keiichi and quickly understood what Naruto's gesture meant, then also followed to head outside the ramen store.

"You two." Sumire's father said, letting go of his daughter from their hug and took a few step towards Naruto and Keiichi, both are frozen from their tracks after hearing the father's words. "The two of you are not actually thinking that you can get off easily after eating our ramen without paying anything, aren't you?" The father said in a deep voice, as if trying to intimidate the two.

Keiichi quickly realized that they are not paid yet, so he quickly pulled out his wallet to dig into some bills for payment.

"I am sorry, we almost forgot to pay." Keiichi said awkwardly.

However, Sumire's father smiled towards them, then, "Just kidding." After blinking twice, Keiichi and Naruto let out a sigh in relief. "My daughter and I owe the two of you something that can never be repaid no matter how many bowls of ramen you eat here. That's why, just in case you feel like it, feel free to visit our store anytime, and in case that something's troubling you two, let me see if I we can be of assistance."

Sumire smiled happily towards the two as well, but the smile is actually meant for Naruto.

Keiichi and Naruto smiled towards the father and daughter. And then Keiichi realized something. "Well, actually, we have something to talk about." This caught Naruto's attention.

"What is it?" Sumire said interestingly.

"How should I say this... My friend here, Naruto, is quite new in town. He doesn't know much around here, but he is looking for a part time job so he can start adjusting and living here on this town. If just in case that you might need an employee, can you hire him as a part time worker in your ramen shop?" Keiichi said nervously.

Naruto is surprised about Keiichi's suggestion. This guy seemed to take what he said about taking a job here seriously, he thought. He just realized that he have found someone he can actually trust just like his friends in the Shinobi World in this new world, along with the three Goddesses.

Sumire's eyes glimmered "I'll be more than happy..." Sumire's father coughed intentionally, halting Sumire's words. Sumire's realized his father's intentions, and then blushed... "...I mean, we'll be more than happy to have Naruto-kun as our employee!" Sumire said while blushing heavily.

"Really?" Naruto and Keiichi said at the same time, both are surprised and glad about the development.

Sumire nodded with a beautiful smile, while his father started to walk away. "Let's talk about this tomorrow." After waving his hands, Sumire's father disappeared in their view by going upstairs.

Keiichi then saw that Sumire is looking at him and understood what it meant. "Naruto, I'll be waiting outside. Sumire wanted to tell you something before we leave." Keiichi then walked outside.

Sumire stepped closer towards Naruto. 'What is this atmosphere?' Naruto thought.

Once the two of them are just a few inches in distance… "Thank you, Naruto." Sumire said with a blush. "Thank you for listening to me, for making me realize what I need to do, and for making me believe in my own dreams. If not because of you, me and my father might nopt come to understand each other's feelings..."

"Well, I just stick my nose in your business, sorry if I annoy you." Naruto grinned while scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"I will begin my great conquest with this store! And I will make this the number one Ramen Store... together with my father…" Sumire said, now blushing deeper, "… and with you... Naruto."

Naruto, without realizing what Sumire actually meant, grinned and gives a Nice Guy pose (same to what he did with Shion during the end of first Naruto Shippuden Movie) "Yeah! I'll do whatever it takes -dattebayo!"

Keiichi heard everything from the outside, and also with Sumire's father who is still listening on the upper stairs. Sumire's father smiled that her daughter seems to change quite much after her short encounter with the blonde kid. She become more mature and now she had also finally found a path that she wished to take after meeting this certain person. And even though he realized that their blonde customer didn't actually get the meaning behind the words of her daughter, he just shrugged it off, as he liked the kid for her daughter.

Keiichi, on the other hand, just face-palmed after hearing Naruto's response. 'Naruto always think before he acts, but it seemed like he is pretty oblivious himself in regards to this kind of things.'

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Naruto... he actually fixed that father and daughter relationship, and now even get a part time job because of his good deeds. He knows how to deal with this kind of situations subconsciously." Belldandy said with a smile. "He may have grown up as a warrior, but he has a very pure and caring heart for others... that's why the Heavens chose him like Keiichi."<p>

"Doing good deeds subconsciously eh?" Urd said. "Someone like him still actually exists aside from Keiichi... I can say you are very lucky to have someone like him as your chosen person Skuld."

However, Skuld didn't answer. Her face is blushing beet red, but her eyebrows are narrowed, one of them twitching. Truth to be told, she admired what Naruto have just done, as she saw what kind of person Naruto really is. She then realized that it may actually worth a shot spending some time with the Shinobi by fulfilling the wish or the contract that both of them have to each other. However...

"Why... Why do you have to make such close relationship with that ramen girl Naruto! You just wished earlier that you want me to be by your side forever right! Don't ruin our contract before it even started!" Skuld yelled towards the mirror that is displaying Keiichi and Naruto who is now on their way back to the temple.

Belldandy and Urd is taken aback of the sudden outburst of their little sister. Urd then removed her spell on the mirror to stop monitoring Keiichi and Naruto. 'Teasing time' she thought.

"You know Skuld? You are pretty cute when you are acting like a jealous girlfriend." Urd said with a mischievous smile.

Skuld's blush grew even darker than before. "Say what Urd?! I am not jealous! I will never be jealous!"

"Ho ~ ho..." Urd grinned. "Well, you are the one who pushed Naruto away earlier, didn't you? If you actually didn't do that, Naruto will not meet this ramen girl, and he might actually be there beside you during this moment, fulfilling your contract to each other... ne?"

"Why you!.." Skuld, in embarrassment, pulled out her debugging mallet, intending to hit Urd with it as the elder sister continued to tease her.

"Skuld... don't worry." Belldandy said to Skuld in her usual manner. "I don't know what you are angry about, but Naruto simply wanted Sumire and her father to be in good terms. And since he liked ramen, Naruto is more than happy to accept working in that ramen shop. He can still fulfill your contract with each other right?"

"Belldandy." Urd sighed. "You didn't actually understand what the ramen girl meant in the last part of her conversation with Naruto, isn't it?"

"I do." Belldandy smiled. "Sumire meant that she is more than happy to work with Naruto and they will make the store grow together while Naruto is working there."

Urd and Skuld looked towards each other, with the same train of thought. 'Looks like Belldandy and Naruto will get along well. Both of them have oblivious and naive personality, just like that.'

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Afternoon, Keiichi and Naruto finally arrived back to the temple, Keiichi is very happy to tell Belldandy about everything that happened today with Naruto and the ramen shop, without him knowing that the girls already knew what happened. On the other hand, Naruto is nervously walking beside Keiichi with two plastic bags hanging on his left and right hand, seemingly intimidated about something.<p>

"We're back!" Keiichi opened the main door of their home, and much to his and Naruto's surprise, the three goddesses are waiting for them in the hallway standing side by side with each other, with Skuld on the middle, Belldandy on the right and Urd on the left. Belldandy is smiling gracefully towards them while Urd is giving a small smirk. It seemed like something good happened while we are gone... Keiichi thought.

However, on the other hand, Skuld have both of her hands on her back, as if pondering about something while looking towards Naruto. The Hokage saw this and thought that Skuld might still be angry at him. That's why he immediately walked towards Skuld, then...

"I am sorry -dattebayo!" Naruto bow his head while giving the two plastic bags that he carries to Skuld.

"Wha... What is this?" Skuld said in a surprised manner.

"Well, I want to show how sorry I am for what happened earlier, so I request for Keiichi to lend me some money to buy you something that you really like. Keiichi told me that you love this, so I bought some as sign of my apology." Naruto said while not looking up.

Skuld reluctantly get the plastic bags, and then took a peek on its contents.

"ICE CREAM!" Skuld said happily, making Naruto quickly looked towards her while Belldandy, Urd and Keiichi smiled towards the two. Urd quickly grabbed Keiichi away from the hallway, accompanied by Belldandy, to move somewhere and leave the youngsters alone. Skuld is looking so intently in the ice creams that she didn't even notice that her sisters and Keiichi are no longer around.

"Onee-sama? Urd?" Skuld looked around and only saw Naruto who is in front of her.

"They went towards the kitchen." Naruto casually said.

"I see." Skuld is about to follow them but realized what she needs to do. She looked towards Naruto, and smiled kindly. "I am sorry from what happened earlier, Naruto."

Naruto is taken aback of this and felt embarrassed while scratching the back of his head. "Hey, it's my fault."

"Not really. I am sorry for blaming you for something like that. Both of us don't like what happened, but I acted like you are the one at fault there." Skuld looked towards the floor in embarrassment.

"Well, it can't be helped right." Naruto looked towards her. "You will be stuck with me like this, someone that you have just met, someone who you didn't know that much about. But I will do my best not to be a burden to you."

"Don't say something like that." Skuld looked towards him, now their eyes finally met. "I think we can get along quite well. The Heavens chose you because you are different from the others, and I want to see why the Heavens choose to grant one of your wishes. I know that the wish earlier is not your actual wish, and I am sorry that your special wish ended up like this instead."

"I am actually fine with it." Naruto grinned out of nowhere. The meaning of those words and the sudden bright smile made Skuld blush almost automatically. "Having a Goddess like you by my side, I think it will be not that half bad -dattebayo!"

"What 'half-bad' are you talking about!? You are talking like you are someone high and mighty!" Skuld said trying to hide her embarrassment. "My dream is to become a first class Goddess like my sister! That's why I did my best the entire time until I get my first class Goddess license! I... I don't want to be known just as Onee-sama's little sister... I want to be known as who I am based on what I am capable of and my achievements, and not just Onee-sama's shadow... That's why... Being a First Class Goddess is so important for me..."

"All my life I lived alone." Naruto muttered, shocking Skuld. "My parents died on the very same day I was born, and I grew up as an orphan without someone that I can depend on by my side. It is the very reason why I dreamt of being a Hokage. I want to be acknowledged by everyone in the village, so I won't be alone anymore. I gained many close friends during the time I am struggling to reach it. But during the war, I lost many of them. I sacrificed my existence to protect my remaining friends, and also to protect what my lost friends were fighting for. It is then that I realized that I just want to have someone by my side, looking out for me until I reach my dream. Maybe it is you, Skuld-chan." Naruto smiled warmly.

Skuld look dumbfounded after hearing Naruto's words. Then slowly, those words started to sink into her. Someone who lived alone, probably experienced many hardships and pains his entire life since childhood, yet continued to move forward without losing his pure and kind heart. She looked towards Naruto warmly, then smiled.

"Let's take care of each other then." Skuld stretched her right hand towards Naruto.

"Yeah. You can take care of me and I'll take care of you -dattebayo!" Naruto grinned while accepting her hand equipped with pink gloves.

On the other hand, Belldandy, Urd, and Keiichi are peeking from the corner of the hallway with smiles painted on their faces.

"It looks like their contract has been finalized." Belldandy commented.

"Both of them look really cute together. I hope Naruto can handle Skuld pretty well and make her to stop bullying me when I am with you Bell." Keiichi said awkwardly.

"Then it is time that we can get back at her." Urd said in a mischievous grin.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>After dinner and waiting everyone to fall asleep and call it a day, Naruto went out, then leaped towards the temples rooftop, and started meditating. Naruto have learned during his training in the dimension rift on how his physical body could actually sleep while gathering Senjutsu chakra he is training within his mindscape. He started gathering Senjutsu chakra to store it within his Byakugo seal while entering his mindscape at the same time. He quickly creates hundred thousand Shadow Clones, divided them into groups, then started training. Naruto's main body on his mindscape however went straight towards Kurama upon the Ten-Tailed Giant Fox's instructions.<p>

Kurama prompted Naruto to sit on his meditative position, then created the very same hand seal like the one he used his first training with Naruto to unlock his sleeping chakra once again.

"Hey Kurama, why will you need to unlock my chakra again?"

**"We'll be doing this every now and then Naruto. You have so much chakra sleeping within you and you can continuously grow stronger and stronger while we are doing this. So just sit there and let us unlock your sleeping chakra further."** Kurama responded. **"By the way, you got some good comrades right after entering this new world."**

"Yeah. Who could have thought that Goddesses will be here on this world." Naruto replied with his eyes shut, meditating. "But I am glad that they are the ones who pulled me out of the dimension rift. They are all so kind..."

**"That's why you will need to get stronger."** Kurama replied. **"You are dealing with Goddesses here. No matter what training you do, you are still a human. Goddesses' powers are that of universal scale. And there will definitely be some out of this world situations and events that you may encounter while you are with them. And also, this new world, I feel like that there is more to it than it let on."**

"What do you mean by that Kurama?"

**"I don't know much about it, but we will definitely find out sooner or later. And I want you to be prepared on the possibilities."**

"I understand. I want to become as strong as possible so that I can protect my new friends. That is the least possible way that I know to return all the favors that they have given to me -dattebayo."

**"Very well, don't slack around then. Let's do this."** The former Kyuubi then created a special seal then placed it on Naruto's wrists, legs and body.

"What are these Kurama… Ugh…" Naruto then felt that his weight increased ten-fold. "Did you increase my weight?"

**"No. I increased the pull of gravity on you in your mindscape by using the Gravity Seal. This way, you will be training with such heavy weight, and this will increase the power of your chakra, along with your speed, strength and such in the real world. I will increase your weight each time you get accustomed to what you currently weigh. All the power that you will gain using this training method will automatically be applied into your physical body since this seal only applies in your mindscape."**

"I see. Let's go! Kurama!"

The former Kyuubi and his Jinchuuriki then took the training on upper notches with a new tomorrow waiting for them in this new world.

Author's Note: Naruto with Goddesses as his back-up? Or the Goddesses will need Naruto as their back-up? Please review. Thank you guys.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ripples of Change

**Author's Note: Hi Guys! Chapter 4 is up. Thank you the reviews! I really do appreciate it!**

- Naruto FT XOver with this story? Who knows? Haha, based on the plot that I have in my head, everything can happen but I still have a proper storyline for this fic within my head.

Dflordelino - Sorry sir. I need to atleast make a proper explanation how Naruto acquired his current level of power in this fic so I include a lot of explanations and tried to be as logical as possible.

FreshNerd - Thank you for your interest! That really motivates me! Hope you also enjoy this chapter.

Well, here is my Chapter 4. As always, with epic length. Enjoy!

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 4 – Ripples of Change**

A week has passed after Naruto arrived on this new world called Earth. He continued to adjust and adapt on this new world with assistance from the Goddess trio and Keiichi. Belldandy created a legal identification data for Naruto through her Magic, complete with Certificate of Birth and educational background that matched his current age without any possible loop holes, while Skuld entered the data to Japan's National Statistics Office through her worldwide internet manipulation. With these, Naruto became an actual legal citizen of the country of Japan.

Keiichi also assisted Naruto for enrolment on his school. Keiichi is technically 2 years older than Naruto, so Keiichi is already on his senior years while Naruto is a freshman, the same year as that of Skuld who is also taking education like her sister Belldandy in the same school. Due to some 'little data manipulation' from Skuld, the youngest Goddess and Naruto are now classmates. Naruto haven't met the Auto Club, Keiichi and Belldandy's club, yet due to his somewhat busy schedule.

Depending on his class schedule, Naruto will work as a part-timer on Sumire Ramen Shop. Even if he already had marked the shop with Hiraishin, he preferred to take a walk from school to the store so he could get used to the surroundings and community of his new residence. Naruto became quite a change on the Sumire Ramen Shop. With his little Ramen 'expertise' from Teuchi and Ayame, Naruto had been able to contribute fairly well to the now blooming success of the shop, making Sumire and his father actually glad to have him as their part-time employee.

During his 2nd night on this new world, with all the memories from the Shinobi World still swirling within his brain, Naruto decided to write his own novel as a tribute for his godfather, Jiraiya. His novel is based on all of his and his friends' experiences from his own world, including all their struggles and such, and he pour down all these memories and emotions on writing his novel. Of course, he changed some out of the norm elements for this world like Chakra, jutsus and Bijuus. He dedicated 2 hours every night to write on his novel. And the progress of the novel is currently going well.

Urd got interested into Naruto's novel since it could give an overview of the world where Naruto came from. She even recommended publishing the novel every 150 pages and she guaranteed that this novel will definitely be a hit on this world due to its uniqueness and will also provide additional income for them. This made Naruto actually glad, and gave additional effort on writing his novel. Urd became the number one fan of Naruto's novel with the title…. "The Shinobi's Legacy".

So far, the Hokage considered his first few days on this new world as very nice and peaceful experience. Almost everyone in this world is trying to reach their own dream thru their own strength but not taking those in need for granted. Of course, there will always be some criminals and such, but Naruto understood that these are common for every world. But even if the local police and authorities were able to handle them, sometimes he will assist them secretly if needed, but in the shadows as he wanted to preserve this new peaceful life that he had not experienced from his own world.

But he knew that sooner or later, he will need to step up and protect this world on his own way.

He has just watched an international news program from a television, and it provided information regarding the latest updates from two individuals from their respective cities. The first one is Superman, the hero of Metropolis, an alien from Kryptonian race who adapted to live on this world. He have sheer amounts of super strength, super speed, ability to shoot fire from his eyes, freeze breath, flight, and other special powers that made him a true powerhouse for fighting super powered criminals on the city of Metropolis and even all over the world.

Superman is currently doing everything that he can to redeem the full trust not only from the people of Metropolis, but also of the entire world. A powerful tyrant from outer space named Darkseid brainwashed the superhero to do things for his own bidding few months before Naruto arrived on this world. After getting himself out of the Darkseid's control and defeating the villain, Superman is doing everything that he can to gain the lost trust of the people that he always wanted to protect.

The other individual is the black-clad superhero of Gotham named the Batman. With his two side-kicks, Robin and Batgirl, the Bat-trio protects their city from other super powered criminals even if they themselves don't have superpowers using the latest state of the art technology and various martial arts from this world. The Dark Knight and the Man of Steel seemed to know each other on a personal level since both of them have seen fighting criminals together in more than one occasion. But most of the time, they only do their heroic deeds within their own respective cities.

Naruto somehow thought that it would be nice to take the role of a superhero for this little town like those two, but after some time, he decided to dismiss the idea. He has always dreamt of living in peace after all the hardships that he experienced from the Shinobi World. And being a superhero will make him display himself in the limelight like those superheroes, which he don't want to since he just wanted to start a new life without much trouble as possible. He is already contented on assisting authorities of his town as a 'shadow'. And having him on the limelight, even in a mask or disguise, will make Skuld, Belldandy and Urd became closer to this world's shadows since he will become a focus point or target of this world's villains or even by the World Government. And besides, as for now, those superheroes were able to handle peace and order on their own.

But he knew, based on his very own experiences, that a time will come that more powerful opponents and threats will appear that will be far greater than any of those superheroes have ever faced. And in case that those superheroes cannot handle those new powerful threats, he will need to step up and assist them for protecting this world and do everything to not let the Goddesses be involved.

On his mindscape, Naruto and Kurama continued their usual training regime to make the Hokage maximize his full powers and potential during his 8 hour sleep every night. While his physical body is asleep on a meditating position, he'll still continue to absorb Senjutsu chakra to seal them on his Byakugou seal. Within his mindscape, Kurama will continuously use the Unlock Ritual Technique every once in a while to draw out Naruto's still sleeping massive chakra reserves, that even at this time, seemed to be a bottomless supply of power. Kurama still cannot understand where these chakras are coming from, but Naruto's chakra level right now will make Hashirama and Madara looked like some regular random Jounin.

In the interval nights, Naruto and Kurama will continue on maximizing the full power of his standard Shinobi Taijutsu combined with Minato's own Taijutsu attacks namely Rankyaku and Multi-Ren, Uzumaki Nintaijutsu called Kazeryujin, Hiraishin Kenjutsu, Bukijutsus, Chakra Control and Byakugou, more powerful Wind Release Ninjutsus and more powerful Hiraishin and Rasengan variants, along Intimidation that works as an improvised but more powerful version of Genjutsu. Along with these, Naruto also continued to train on better maximizing the power of his Hachimon, Shisho Tenketsu, Sennin Mode and Bijuu Transformations. Kurama have also increased the power of the Gravity Seal in within the mindscape for further increasing Naruto's physical strength, speed, agility, and other physical stats that is essential in the outside world for him to continuously enhance the powers of his Uzumaki lineage and evolve his Bijuu Cells.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The first day of Naruto's 2nd week on this world hits the calendar. It is time to go again to school, much to his dismay. He actually doesn't want to attend to school, but with Belldandy's explanation of the Ultimate Force from the Heavens due to his contract with Skuld, he will need to be by Skuld's side in as much time as possible. Since Skuld is now a freshman on the Maijima High, Naruto will need to be at least on the same class as that of the youngest Goddess for the sake of the Ultimate Force.<p>

After assisting Belldandy in cleaning the temple grounds early in the morning and doing some early morning physical exercises, Skuld and Naruto started their 30 minute walk towards the school. With Skuld's Goddess powers and Naruto's Hiraishin, they could arrive to school in less than a second however, they prefer to go to school in a normal way like how Keiichi and Belldandy used to.

The good thing about their school is that it doesn't require the students to wear their school uniform except for special occasions that it is required. That's why Naruto and Skuld are simply wearing casual clothes that fit their personality. Skuld had beautiful designed clothes with special patterns, just like the usual casual clothes for Belldandy, which perfectly suited her beautiful appearance. On the other hand, Naruto is wearing a black shirt with Konoha pattern design on the middle, regular dark blue jeans, and a long-sleeved orange coat with hemline that almost touched the ground, though he is not wearing the hood (similar to Keiichi's usual coat in the OVA, albeit colored orange.)

Still, Naruto can change into his Shinobi outfit anytime he wishes by using appropriate hand seals. By Shinobi outfit, it goes by his black and orange colored jumpsuit with Jounin vest, Sage coat with black flaming design on hemline, dark orange scarf on the neck, and Sword of Nunoboku on his left waist.

After a few minutes of walking in silence…

"Hey, Naruto. How is it going? I mean how are you feeling while adjusting in this new world?" Skuld inquired.

"Well, it's fulfilling so far. I have experienced many things even in just a week that I haven't been able to experience from my home world." Naruto said with a grin.

"That's good! Just a reminder that don't use any of your powers in front of other people in school, got it?"

"Skuld, you are more careless than me you know."

"I am only careless while at home! I am a very fine lady when at school!"

"Haha. Then why don't you try to become a fine lady at home then?"

"Don't stick your nose on how I want to be!"

The two not so ordinary teenagers passed through an appliance store and the televisions on sale displayed some news regarding Superman and Batman's alliance in defeating the villain named Joker and multi-millionaire criminal mastermind Lex Luthor. Naruto watched quite intently, which caught Skuld's attention.

"Those men in tights, I don't know if it is good or bad thing that they are fighting crimes on their own whim." Skuld said.

"Well, it is only on their respective cities that those villains exist, so there should be someone who should step up to stop them. So I guess it is a good thing." Naruto then just realized something. "Hey Skuld, what did you guys do during Darkseid's invasion? Does you along with Bell-neechan and Urd-neechan, protect this place?"

"No, we cannot do that." Skuld explained. "The three of us governs the Norms, and even if we have the power to change the world, we cannot do so since the Heavens forbid Goddesses for interfering on this world's affairs and course of history no matter what happens, except if Hell or Heavens themselves has direct involvement on the situation."

"I see." Naruto nodded. "But what if a time comes that those heroes needs assistance, will you guys allow me to help them?"

"You want to become a superhero too Naruto?"

"No. I want to live a peaceful life like this for a change. But there will definitely be a time that this world will face a crisis or two that those heroes cannot face on their own." Naruto said, based on his own experiences. "Since you Goddesses are not allowed to interfere on it, and then with my abilities, I can be of help to them just in case that they actually need to."

Skuld smiled. "You will not need to ask permission to us regarding that. Follow what your heart wish to do, and we will always be here to support you."

Naruto grinned after hearing Skuld's words. "Thank you Skuld. You know, you can actually act like Bell-neechan if you need to!"

"Hey, Naruto! I still am a First Class Goddess!" Skuld responded with a pout.

In that instance, the two heard someone calling behind them…

"You two! Don't block my way!" The person shouted with all her might while running full force.

'She's too fast for a normal person!' Naruto mused to himself while looking at the girl running towards them. 'Maybe she is an athlete or something…'

While Skuld, on the other hand, immediately stepped away from the sidewalk in wary after realizing who is the girl running behind them. Naruto looked towards her and tilted his head.

"Why did you follow that person's instruction? I believe sidewalk is for everyone…. URGHKKK!" Naruto suddenly felt someone bumping him from behind with an amazing force, sending him flying comically.

The person who just bumped him also slammed herself on the nearest wall. Skuld looked towards the two back and forth and started to giggle.

Naruto is the first one to recover. "What was that all about!?" Naruto shouted to the girl while pointing his right index finger to her in a comedic fashion.

"Sorry! Sorry!" The girl clumsily apologized. "I ran too fast I couldn't hit the brakes…"

"What brakes are you talking about?!" The Hokage replied. He is now currently reacting hyperactively like he used to when arguing with his friends like what he used to from his own world. "First you want us to get out of your way! Now that I didn't get away you just bump me!?"

"Hey cat-face! At least I warned you to get out of the way!" The girl replied. She seemed to have an energy that could rival that of the blonde Shinobi's. She has short hair with pink headband, and with a build of a female athlete. But even with the said build, she appears to be a very charming girl with very cute looks.

However, Naruto sensed something different towards this girl. Something that he cannot describe…

"Calm down, both of you." Skuld halted the two. "Does any of you got hurt?"

"I am a Shinobi!" Naruto replied with pride while pointing his right thumb into his chest. "How will I get hurt just by that kind of… ITTAAIII!" Naruto felt a sharp pain from his feet. He quickly looked down towards the source of pain, and it is Skuld who just stepped on his left foot rather violently.

"Good thing you can handle that guy!" The girl giggled after seeing what happened. "I am actually on our morning practice so I am in a hurry!" She explained cheerfully.

"It's okay, Takahara-san" Skuld replied. "You better hurry then…"

"Thank you! Ja ne!" The girl bowed her head and once again dashed away with her usual running speed.

Skuld and Naruto watched as the running girl once again bumped into another person, apologized, then ran away once again until they can no longer see her.

"Why did you step on my foot Skuld? It's her fault!" Naruto complained.

"I know you are not hurt! That question is actually just for her!" Skuld replied with her hands on her hips. "And besides, I told you to don't talk to anyone about you being a Shinobi right?"

"I know that!" Naruto retorted. "By the way, just who is that girl? You seemed to know her quite well."

"Well, she is one of the stars of our campus' Track Team. Her name is Takahara Ayumi-san. (Ayumi Takahara from The World God Only Knows)" Skuld explained. "She is a very fast runner that has won several awards for our campus!"

"I see." Naruto nodded. "Is she always like that? I know she is fast. But she should try to control her speed."

"Well, she has already bumped against me before. And I just learned my lesson that time so each time I could hear her voice coming from behind, I will instinctively get out of her way." Skuld smiled with a little embarrassment from her voice. "Well, we should continue walking now or we'll be the ones that'll be late."

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded. The two continued to walk towards the campus. But Naruto couldn't help but wonder about the strange something that he sensed within Ayumi. It is something familiar, yet so different. And he also realized that Skuld didn't sense it. Just what is it?

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Skuld arrived just in time at their classroom, thankful that their Sensei is not around yet. Both of them dragged their feet to their designated seats. But Naruto's feet felt heavier than usual. He really hates classes, just like during his Ninja Academy Days. And the worst thing here is that Skuld is his classmate. So even if he wanted to take a nap during classes, he wouldn't be able to do so. He can imagine that the very moment she heard his snore, a violent blow from a debugging mallet will definitely crack his skull as a punishment from the Goddess of Future.<p>

The good thing here is that Naruto's seat is beside the window pane so he has a full view of the school grounds. He looked up towards the sky, and realized how peaceful this world really is… very different from the Shinobi World's current state. He really does hope that everyone will get a hold of peace that they always aimed for after his sacrifice from the recent war.

Skuld looked towards him and saw Naruto looking up at the sky. 'Naruto is definitely thinking about his home world again.' Skuld thought in a sad tone. This is the very same facial expression that he will have each time he remembered anything about his own world. She has already seen that sadness on his face several times now. She realized that even after everything that he has been through, Naruto continued to grin like an idiot in front of her and her sisters. But with to her connection to him due to their contract with the Heavens, Skuld can feel the hidden feelings and longing emotions within the Hokage.

Before their thoughts got carried away, the sole Uzumaki and the youngest Norm Goddess heard someone who intentionally cleared her throat.

"Good morning class!" The class greeted the teacher in response. "I'll be your homeroom teacher and advisor for this whole term. The name is Nikaido Yuri (Nikaido Yuri from The World God Only Knows). I will not say something like 'Let's get along well' or 'Let's take care of each other'." She narrowed her eyes, emitting intimidation. "What I will say for you, my class, is…. We'll definitely get along… NO…MATTER…WHAT!" She gave a comedic evil glare that sent shivers down the spines of every student within the classroom.

"I'm so dead…." Naruto paled after hearing the teacher's unique introduction. He is actually planning on doing some pranks to this homeroom teacher just like what he did to Iruka during his Academy days. But this Sensei emitted a very different aura that all of his plans has just screwed up before he could even start it.

However, Naruto realized that Nikaido is staring at him intently for quite a few seconds now… which is something strange, for him. The teacher then averted her gaze away from him while Naruto shrugged it off, thinking that he might just be thinking too much.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Lunchtime. The most awaited time for most students at school… same goes for Naruto and Skuld. Naruto created a bento for himself and Skuld. After all, since both of him and Belldandy are the early birds of the temple, Naruto always helped Belldandy preparing food and bento. (Naruto knows how to cook. He has been living alone his entire life after all.) The Shinobi and the Goddess went to the rooftop, based on Skuld's recommendation, and started to eat their lunch.<p>

The rooftop of this school is quite beautiful since it is designed like a garden. Even the students can think of it as a park since it has been landscaped properly. It has several small trees and flowering plants, making the rooftop as green as possible. It also has several benches where the students can rest for a while before or after classes, and it is also complete with a shed. (Imagine the school's rooftop of Maijima High from The World God Only Knows.)

After several minutes…

"This is really good! I can't believe you can cook like this Naruto!" Skuld said while happily munching the food.

"Well, living alone in your entire life has its perks after all." Naruto answered with a grin.

Skuld felt a pang within her after hearing that. "Well, but I do really wish that you didn't grow up alone."

"Well, I won't learn to cook this good if it isn't." Naruto grinned again. The two continued to eat while chatting. After eating…

"What are your plans during this breaktime Skuld?" Naruto asked.

"Let's see… I guess I'll be visiting Onee-sama and Keiichi until before our next homeroom starts. You want to come?" Skuld said while rearranging their bento since they are now finished eating.

"Nah. I like to stay here in the rooftop for a little while –dattebayo!" Naruto replied. "Just say hi for me to Keiichi and Bell-neechan."

"But… You'll be alone again." Skuld said with a sad face. "Let me guess, you are waiting for a 'chance encounter' with another girl here aren't you?" She said with her eyes narrowed towards the blonde.

"What? Why should I? And if so, why are you getting angry?"

"I am not getting angry! Leave me alone!"

"But you are the one who is about to leave right?" Naruto replied.

"GRRRR! Fine! Suit yourself! Baka!" Skuld walked away, each step sounded like she is stomping, and then slammed the rooftop's door violently after entering the building.

'What's her problem? Sometimes, I really can't understand her.' Naruto scratched the back of his head. He then looked around, the after realizing that no one is looking at him, leaped above towards the concrete support of the rooftop's door. He made his way to the corner, and then pulled out his small notebook where he decided to write a few parts of his novel.

After a few minutes, someone opened the rooftop's door. A petit girl entered the rooftop, carrying a huge carpet, an oversized telescope, and despite the fact that she is already having her own share of trouble carrying these equipments, she still has a room to carry a large but very elegant doll. Naruto saw these and even if he wanted to help her, if she has enough room to carry a doll, the Hokage thought that this girl seemed to be already used to it and would be best to leave her like this.

The girl arranged the carpet on one of the benches. The carpet completely covered the bench and even its ends extended down to the floor. The girl then assembled the telescope as well while placing her doll gracefully on the bench, treating it like it is alive.

"What is this girl up to?" Naruto thought. He then observed the girl. She has beautiful long blonde hair with elegant curls, and her petit appearance technically made her look like a living doll. After sitting on her bench, she started using the telescope, looking towards the sky. Naruto wondered if she is actually 'star-gazing' through that large telescope in the middle of the day. (Tsukiyo Kujo from TWGOK Manga chapter 43-47)

"It's beautiful…" the girl muttered as if talking to herself. "…the moon… it shines admirably even during the day. A massive, yet graceful Queen of the nightsky… isn't it, Luna?" She said while switching her attention towards the doll beside her.

'So she is looking towards the moon in broad daylight? Now that's weird.' Naruto thought. He just thought that he don't want to be involved in this kind of person so he just ignored her continue to write on his novel. But before he could continue, he sensed the same odd feeling that he has also sensed from Ayumi earlier towards the girl. While he is contemplating what is this odd sensation that he just felt…

"This observatory is mine and Luna's." The girl said, now looking towards Naruto, much to the Shinobi's surprise. He didn't even approach her or even call her attention, but now she is talking to him like he is invading her territory! "I would rather have you not bother us. I only wish to gaze at the beautiful."

"Fine." Naruto replied with a scowl. What a rude girl. She is just like Koyuki-hime during the first time that they met: very self-centered. Though he is a knucklehead, he clearly understood that it won't do any good to pick a fight against a self-centered person, and a very weird one on top that. So he got up from his current location and decided to get out of the rooftop.

"Wait." The girl said, as she gracefully stood from the bench, then walked towards Naruto. The Shinobi, with his enhanced reflex, immediately felt the incoming danger as he quickly docked to avoid something that might hit him. After successfully dodging an 'incoming attack' Naruto realized that it is the girl that attempted to slap him.

"Why did you do that!?" Naruto growled comically.

"You're blocking my view of the moon. Get out of the telescope's range." The petit girl said with emotionless face.

"You could have just told me! Don't slap anyone for such trivial reasons –dattebayo!"

"I only wish to gaze at the beautiful moon. I shall only accept those that are beautiful." The girl started to walk back towards her carpet-covered bench.

"Is that the reason why you have that beautiful carpet?" Naruto asked with curiosity. 'Why am I talking to this rude girl anyway?'

"For a man, you have good eyes in determining beautiful things." The blonde girl said, regardless if it is a mocking or a praising statement. "This carpet is not only beautiful. This carpet is an alternate world, completely separate from that world where you are stepping into right now."

'This girl has watched too many fantasy stories.' Naruto thought to himself. "Why do you want to create a separate world?"

"I don't want to become a part of your ugly world. Like I said, I only wish to gaze only at the beautiful, and that includes myself."

"Oh. Well, I don't know the reason why you are thinking like that and I don't care what it is anyway, but…" Naruto turned around and started walking away. "…if you don't want to accept the ugly part of this world, you will never appreciate the true beauty that you are looking for. Ja ne!" Naruto waved his hands without looking back.

The girl is stunned after hearing Naruto's words. For the first time, someone listened to her, but didn't make fun of her ideals but instead just say some words that made her think about her point of view in life. 'This guy is interesting; don't you think so, Luna?' She said towards her doll. The doll, as common logic, didn't respond.

"Hey." The girl shouted towards Naruto. "I am Tsukiyo Kujo. You are?" (Tsukiyo Kujo from The World God Only Knows Manga chapter 43-47)

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto is fine –dattebayo!" Naruto replied while looking sideways with his usual grin. The Sage then quickly left the rooftop before the girl initiated another weird conversation.

'Such beautiful smile' Tsukiyo thought. 'I believe we can converse again more properly next time.'

'I wonder why she has that kind of point of view. Well, as if that matters for me.' Naruto grinned to himself as he quickly ran towards his room.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"At last, classes are over!" Naruto stretched his arms after several hours of immobility due to class lessons provided by their teachers. He then prepared to leave since he needs to make it to the Sumire Ramen Shop for his part time work schedule 30 minutes from now.<p>

"Naruto." Skuld said, "So you need to go to your part time job now?"

"Yeah! Sumire-chan told me that she will not give me a free ramen if I don't arrive on time so I gotta hurry!" Naruto replied enthusiastically.

"That girl!" Skuld frowned. She can still remember how Naruto got close to the ramen girl on his first day here in this world. Even though she still hasn't met this ramen girl yet, Skuld can see that Sumire is quite fond of Naruto just by looking at her eyes. Now she actually can't help but wonder how close these two really are, especially now that Naruto is already working in the Ramen Shop for almost a week now.

"Don't worry Skuld! Sumire-chan is taking good care of me!" Naruto grinned towards the fuming Goddess.

Skuld felt some veins on her foreheadhead just twitch. Then…

"You don't have to rub it off my face! You, baka!" Skuld drew her bag and hit Naruto directly on his face comically, causing the Shinobi to roll several meters until he reached the blackboard.

"What was that for?" Naruto replied back while rubbing his cheeks.

"I hate you! Hmf!" Skuld started to march towards the door. Then, as if remembering something, she looked back towards Naruto. "I'll be going home now! Be careful and stop getting yourself into trouble! Hmf!" Then continued her track towards the door, and slammed it violently.

Everybody in class hanged their mouth open after hearing the small banter between the two. The male population, who already knew how beautiful Skuld is, gave a death glare towards Naruto. The females, however, squealed after hearing Skulds words, as if they hear a girlfriend showing her care for her boyfriend, in her own way.

"Are you sure you two are not an item?" one of their classmates asked the Sage.

"Didn't you see what she has done to me? She just sent me flying!" Naruto replied back while getting up. He then looked towards the wall clock. "Crap! I'll be late for work! Ja ne everyone!" Naruto quickly dashed outside, leaving his classmates watching his retreating back.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto is jogging towards the Shopping District on his way to the Sumire Ramen Shop. The streets are now being filled by several students from different schools, hanging out with each other. He once again remembered his life in the Shinobi World.<p>

'This scene, so this is how we looked like when we have finished a mission or something…' Naruto said after hearing a group of students of his own age walking towards a barbeque stand. Watching them made Naruto imagine how Konoha 11 used to go to either Ichiraku Ramen or Akamichi Barbeque store after a mission.

Even though Naruto is not paying attention, his body already knew how to move subconsciously. With his highly enhanced passive sensing capabilities that rivals that of the 2nd Hokage Tobirama Senju, he can subconsciously twists, dodge and move swiftly out of crowds way, as if being a wind who can alter his directions no matter what kind of obstacles he may face. That's why when he reached a corner of the street, he have already sensed someone who is also on her way to that very same direction where he is about to turn.

Naruto quickly spun himself upon reaching that street corner to dodge the possible collision with him and the other person. He maneuvered successfully, but the other person, who is a girl, is surprised by that movement, making herself fall to the ground.

'Am I moving too fast?' Naruto muttered. He then stopped running and quickly offered a hand to the girl.

The girl hesitated to accept the hand, but she still accepted it since this guy in front of him is doing it out of good will. She dusted herself, then warily looked towards Naruto.

"I am sorry." The girl bowed her head, so low that it is no longer funny.

"Wah? You don't have to bow like that –dattebayo!" Naruto quickly waved his hands. "It is also my fault for running so fast!"

Naruto then observed the appearance of the girl. She has pitch black hair, her bangs almost covers her eyes, with two oversized ribbons on both sides of her head. The girl's hair seems to be quite long, but it is braided around the ribbon, creating a 'moe' feel for anyone who will look towards the girl.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Naruto asked with worried tone.

The girl just smiled. "I am fine. I just fall on my own."

'This girl reminds me of Hinata.' Naruto thought. "That's great! I'll be going now!"

"Thank you. I'll also be leaving." The girl once again bowed her head.

"Take care!" Naruto started to jog in hurry. However, something caught Naruto's attention. Some different feeling, a feeling that he shouldn't have felt into any ordinary human, and the very same feeling that he can only feel when he is with Belldandy, Urd and Skuld. And the source of this, the very girl that he just bump into who is now walking away. And now that he realized this, he even felt the same feeling from the two girls that he just met earlier… from Takahara Ayumi and Kujo Tsukiyo…

'What is this feeling? Just who is she?' Naruto muttered. He quickly stopped into his tracks, thinking on what he needs to do. Belldandy did mention that Goddesses comes down to Earth every once in a while to grant one wish of a chosen person, so it should be quite 'normal' to see a Goddess walking in broad daylight. But he felt something different on that girl.

Sure though, Urd, Belldandy and Skuld are natural Goddesses. However, that girl that he has just met is definitely a human. But how come does an ordinary human has the same feel as that of a Goddess?

**"I believe that meek girl is just like you, Naruto."** Kurama spoke within Naruto's mindscape.

"You sensed it to huh, Kurama?" Naruto said. "But what do you mean that she is like me?"

**"You're a Jinchuuriki right? You should be able to understand it. Use your head."**

"Like a Jinchuurki? You mean, that human girl, has a Goddess sealed within her?"

**"That's most likely. And based on this, the three Goddesses on your household don't know about these circumstances since they have never mentioned something like Goddesses being sealed within a person within this entire week that you are with them. And as far as I can sense, that Goddess within that girl is severely weakened, far from her natural full power like the Norm Sisters."**

"I can also sense that. But what should we do?"

**"Decide on your own. I am just here to back you up. But one thing is for sure. Once you meddled into this, things will start to get more interesting."**

"Yeah. I'll follow her." Naruto quickly ran towards an alley. After making sure that there were no surveillance cameras and other persons within it, "NINPOU: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" A Shadow Clone appeared beside Naruto.

"You take my place at the Sumire Ramen Shop. I'll follow and observe that girl for a while!" The original Naruto leaped on top of one of the building's rooftop.

"Ossu! Boss!" Naruto's Shadow Clone gave a saluting sign with a foxy grin, then got out of the alley and continued his jog towards the Sumire Ramen Shop.

Several minutes has passed since Naruto followed the girl by hopping on the rooftops. The girl seemed to be very shy, as she is always looking down while popping some plastic balloons that can only be acquired from fragile appliances. Using his stealth skills, Naruto decided to observe the girl on the ground by walking several meters behind her, concealing his very presence so the girl will not sense that he is following her.

"It's been a long while ever since I came to this town. There really are a lot of changes here." The girl muttered, as if talking to herself.

'She seems to be a regular homely girl…' Naruto realized as he started to get bored on following the girl.

However, as the girl passed through a department store with mirror walls, something happened that greatly surprised the Hokage.

_"Yes. It has been ten years since you move out of this town. Now we are back here again."_ A voice can now be suddenly heard on the department store's mirrors, directly coming from the reflection of the girl's image.

Naruto's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. 'The… The reflection talked on her own!'

_"You're already a teenage girl Tenri. Why don't you quit the popping already?"_

"Just leave me alone…" The girl, now known as Tenri, replied to her 'reflection'. Tenri continued to walk, passing through the department store, and now on the side or the road. She passed beside a parked car, and then the reflection of her image on the car's mirror spoke again.

_"I am worried about your future Tenri."_

"Why are you taking to me like that? You used to be just a voice. And now you can talk on the mirrors. I just hope that time won't come that you can even control my body without my permission."

Naruto continued to listen to Tenri and her reflection's conversation. 'How is the possible? Her 2nd personality speaking through her reflection as if it is a separate person? Or maybe, that reflection is the representation of the Goddess within her who talking to her? But now I realize that whatever that reflection is, she is not a bad person. She is even actually worried for Tenri-chan's wellbeing.'

Naruto continued to follow Tenri. The girl and her reflection continued to talk about trivial stuff, mostly about the girl's well being. However, after another 15 minutes, Tenri stopped walking in front of a parked car, turned around facing Naruto and then…

_"You… The person who is following me and Tenri…"_ the reflection, who is currently on the car, suddenly spoke towards the Hokage.

"So you have finally sensed me." Naruto replied impassively.

"You are…" Tenri spoke. "You are the guy that accidentally I bump into earlier."

_"Ordinary humans shouldn't be able to see me talking as a reflection. Just who are you?"_ The reflection spoke with fierce, untrusting tone.

Naruto knew that Goddesees can sense if someone is lying, and also, he don't have any particular reason why he should provide false information on the pair, since he already know, based on how the two converse earlier, that they are good people.

"Well, that time when we almost bump into each other, I sensed something comparable to that of Goddesses presence within your host. So if I am not mistaken, you are a Goddess residing within Tenri, am I right?"

_"You were able to sense me?" _The reflection said in surprise. _"And you also know the presence of a Goddess through sense? How come you have such ability?"_

"Well, let's just say that my power gives me ability to sense unnatural things." Naruto said, vaguely explaining his ability. "I can sense a divine, solemn power within Tenri that should be not available to ordinary humans. That should be more than enough to realize that you are a Goddess right?" Naruto explained, trying to hide the fact that he is already used to sense a Goddess since he is living with three Goddesses.

Tenri and her reflection are now surprised. Here is a person that has ability to sense and even talk to the entity within Tenri, who is keeping this secret her entire life. And the reflection, which is now known as a Goddess, also cannot sense any ill intent from the guy, however, she doesn't know if they can actually trust him.

"Ne…" Tenri spoke. "Don't you think that I am a weird girl? Shouldn't you be scared of me because of this?" Tenri asked while looking down.

"Why should I?" Naruto smiled. He then realized something. "I guess that's the reason why you move away from the town where you came from and transfer into this town."

Tenri is surprised once again. "How come… you know such….?"

"Let's just say that I have experienced the same." Naruto looked up towards the sky. "You have already known that I have this special power right? Since my childhood days, I am despised by many villagers where I came from due to this power. But someone came and understood my pain, and accepted me. That's why I can be able to move on." Naruto ended his statement with a grin.

"I see… We are the same huh?" Tenri look towards the guy.

"Crap! My manners!" Naruto scratches the back of his head. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Just call me Naruto!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Hi! Na… Naruto-kun…" Tenri shyly smiled. "I am Tenri Ayukawa. And her name is Diana." She pointed her index finger to the reflection. (Tenri Ayukawa from the World God Only Knows)

_"I don't know if we can trust you. But proper introduction is needed since you already know about my existence. I am Diana."_ The reflection said with a formal bow.

"Well, I don't need you to trust me. I will also not force myself into your lives and inform me about your circumstances." Naruto replied. "It is just that I want you two to realize that it would still be best to have someone that you can talk to regarding your situation and not keep it on your own. If I can do something, even if you don't trust me that much, then you can always talk to me or ask for my assistance. You don't have to shoulder whatever it is on your own."

"Thank you… Naruto-kun…" Tenri replied. "I'll keep that in mind."

_"In this case, please accept my gratitude, for going out of your way just to talk with Tenri."_ Diana said, her reflection is now smiling as well.

"No problem! I'll keep this secret between the three of us! Take care on your way home then, Tenri-chan! Diana-chan!" Naruto turned his back and then started walking away towards the Sumire Ramen Shop. He will not let his Shadow Clone that is currently working on his place take advantage and eat his break time Ramen that will be provided by Sumire.

Tenri watched the retreating back of the handsome blonde-haired guy with whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Diana, don't you think we should trust him regarding your circumstances? I think he is a nice guy." Tenri said.

_"I don't know. I can sense that he is not a bad person. But I don't want another ordinary person like you to be involved further into this." _Diana replied to Tenri.

"I understand, Diana." Tenri said while walking away. "But… It feels nice… to have someone who knows our secret that I have been keeping by myself in my entire life, and also having someone that can understand my feelings… it really feels nice, Diana."

_"I know and understand how you feel, Tenri" _Diana replied to her host as Tenri continued to walk, thinking of this chance encounter with the blonde named Naruto. _"I believe that we have just met an interesting person, Tenri."_

Naruto on the other hand, wanted to ask several other questions to that Goddess within Tenri. But he knows that the two is still wary at him, and asking some questions out of the blue will make them feel that he is a suspicious person. Now that he realized it, if Tenri has a Goddess within her… then does it mean that Takahara Ayumi and Kujo Tsukiyo could also have an entity within them? If so, why? And how?

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Yosha!" Naruto jogged out the Sumire Ramen Shop after finishing his shift and also another bowl of Ramen. "Ja ne, Sumire-chan!"<p>

"Mou! Naruto! Why are you always in a hurry!" Sumire huffed with a cute pout.

"Maaa, Skuld-chan will get angry at me if I go didn't arrive at home on time. And besides, I need to do some damn homeworks and write a few pages of my novel. But promise, we can get to talk with each other after work one of these nights!" Naruto shouted as he dashed away while waving his hands energetically.

"So busy as always…" Sumire said with a sad smile.

Naruto continued to jog towards the temple, as he cannot wait on what dishes Belldandy prepared for dinner. He then sensed something that throws his food fantasy out of the window. He quickly looked towards the sky, and saw a 'flying' silhouette. And the weird thing here is that, it is shaped as an ordinary person. He got curious on it so he hid his presence before hopping into one of the rooftops to follow the 'flying human silhouette'.

"I lost the contact once again. This is bad…" The flying human silhouette muttered to herself.

'Wow. I met several Goddesses, superheroes on TV's, and now, what is she?' Naruto said while silently observing the silhouette, that can now be identified as a girl. But the weird thing is that she is carrying a large scythe but it seemed like it isn't bothering her at all.

Then, the girl's skull accessory near her the left part of her forehead started to create a weird sound. The girl straightened herself, then looked towards a specific location.

"There it is! I'll get you this time!" The girl once again flew towards the direction. Naruto quickly followed her.

She then saw a drunken man, walking while swaying on his feet with the bottle of alcohol still on his hand. The girl landed a few meters in distance in front of the man. Naruto then hid on one of the tree branches, wondering what this flying girl with enormous scythe will do to the man.

"Hey you!" The girl pointed her index finger to the drunken man. "Stop feeding on that persons negative energy and come with me quietly! Or else, I will be forcefully expel you out of that person's body!"

After hearing the statement, Naruto narrowed his eyes. Sure though, this girl is not an ordinary human, and she definitely has some special powers to back herself up. But after hearing those words, Naruto quickly understood that there is a reason why this girl chose to stop this man. It is because of something within the man that she needs to chase out. It is then that both Naruto and the girl saw a thick black fog that is enveloping the man. The girl prepared her scythe while Naruto also prepared for possible unnatural event that may lead to battle.

The thick black fog starts to form into a bizarre creature, somewhat of a demon or ghost. The drunken man then falls to the ground unconscious after the demon let him go.

"So you have decided to show yourself and fight head-on against a District Chief?" The girl said with arrogance from her voice. "You should know your place. Even after feeding on the negative energy of that person, you still are just a Level 3 'Weiss'."

'Weiss? Is that the term that should be used to call the demon or ghost from that person?' Naruto thought.

"GGRRROOAAHHH!" The Weiss started to attack the girl but the girl easily dodged the attack and used her scythe for counterattack. She sliced the monster, but since it is like a ghost, her attack just pass through. The girl flew a few meters in distance after the first contact.

"If physical attack won't hurt you, then…" The girl fired a random magic beam towards the ghost, severely weakening it. The girl then decided to attack the creature once again with Magic, but the demon was able to dodge it this time through shape-shifting while dashing towards the girl, catching her off-guard.

The Weiss wrapped itself around the girl like a snake, squeezing the girl hard. It is then that Naruto realized that he needs to intervene in this encounter.

Using Jounin-level Shunshin, Naruto reappeared right in front of the girl and the Weiss with kunai imbued with chakra on his right hand, then sliced the wrapped ghost-like demon upward so the girl won't get caught with his slicing attack. The Weiss felt it and quickly let the girl go, while the girl fell to her knees while catching her breath.

The girl then looked towards Naruto in surprise and wary while quickly grabbing her scythe and pointed it towards Naruto. "Who… Who are you!? How were you even to attack that demon!? You shouldn't have been able to see me in the first place!"

"Weren't able to see you? Should you be a ghost or something?" Naruto tilted his head. However, their supposed to be awkward conversation was halted by the roar of the Weiss as it prepares to attack both of them.

"I don't know what your circumstances are, and I can feel that you are just an ordinary human. But you shouldn't get involved into Nifheim's affairs!" The girl fiercely said as she dashed with her scythe on the right hand and a spell on the left hand towards the Weiss.

The demon simply changed his form via shape-shifting to dodge the incoming slice from the scythe and also dodging the spell from the girl at the same time. It seemed like this Weiss had already learned the patterns of attack of the girl. But there should be one thing that the Weiss shouldn't forget.

Naruto appeared on top of the Weiss in a blur, much to its surprise along with the girl. Imbued his hands with chakra since he knew that physical attacks alone won't hurt the Weiss, Naruto gave an overhead punch towards the unsuspecting demon. Without any much time to react due to the blinding speed of the incoming attack, the demon got hit by the Chakra-imbued punch, sending it flying for more than a hundred meters.

The Shinobi then charged a Rasengan with his right hand, and with the use of Shunshin, quickly closed the gap with the Weiss, and then slammed it to the demon. The demon is then quickly enveloped with a chakra sphere created by the Rasengan, as the demon and the chakra sphere skidded several meters more, carving destruction on its path. The chakra sphere expanded further after a few seconds, creating a 8-meter wide crater on the street with the Weiss lying motionlessly on the middle of it. (Imagine the first use of Naruto's Rasengan against Kabuto during Search for Tsunade's Arc. Rasengan's effect on this fanfic will always be like that since the manga downplayed the Rasengan's power too much on the latest chapters.)

'Amazing… I only used 1/20th of the required chakra for the Rasengan and but its effect is several folds more powerful than using its full required chakra before the 4th Shinobi World War… It must be the effect of those Chakra Control Training from Kurama…' Naruto mused on his mind.

The girl, on the other hand, is surprised upon seeing how this human easily handled the Weiss, along with his special power to create that destructive orb. This is the first time that she has been able to see that kind of attack. As a spell user, she knew that orb is not a spell, but something more potent and powerful. After quickly taking a glance towards Naruto, she then eyed the Weiss, powerless after the attack. Realizing that the Weiss must be sealed before it regenerate itself, she drew her confinement bottle as it sucks the weakened Weiss and sealed it within the bottle.

"Sugoi! That's one awesome Fuinjutsu –dattebayo!" Naruto said in amazement.

"Fuin…what are you talking about?" The girl replied in an annoyed tone. "Hey! How were you able to attack the Weiss? What kind of attack is that? Before that, how were you able to see us? Just who the hell are you?" The girl asked a barrage of questions while pointing towards Naruto's with a fierce glare.

"Whoa, one at a time Miss! You're not in hurry or anything, right? I also have a lot of question regarding you and that what you call Weiss!" Naruto replied with two hands signaling her to calm down.

The girl observed the Naruto, and after realizing that he doesn't have other intentions, visibly relaxed but still kept her guard up.

"I believe proper introduction is needed here. You helped me seal that Weiss after all." The girl said and then gave an exaggerated sigh. "I am Haqua Du Lot Herminium, and I am a proud devil of New Hell. You can call me Haqua." The girl named Haqua introduced herself. She has long violet hair and fierce eyes, wearing red fitting dress, semi-translucent scarf and a white miniskirt along with her large scythe. (Haqua Du Lot Herminium from The World God Only Knows).

"New Hell huh?... Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Just call me by my name." The Shinobi grinned towards the devil. "To answer your questions earlier, I am a human with ability to use some special power. That special power allows me to hit that Weiss thing since I saw that your physical attack won't hurt them. Now my turn. What is that thing and why are you hunting it?"

"I don't know if I should discuss this to you… I don't want to be acquainted to a mere human." Haqua replied. "What kind of special power do you have?"

"So you don't trust me? Well, it is the first time for the both of us to see something out of place: Me seeing a devil hunting a demon called Weiss, and you encountering a human that can see you clearly and able to touch and defeat a demon." Naruto gave a pondering pose. "Just one question though… are those Weiss… really feeds on negative energies of ordinary people? Why are they doing it?"

"How… How did you know that?" Haqua replied.

"I have been following you for quite a while after I sense your presence earlier." Naruto answered. "Please answer just those last questions." The Shinobi said seriously.

Haqua looked directly towards the guy's face. She doesn't know if this guy can be trusted or not. But he did save her earlier. So to return the favor from earlier... "The Weiss are demons from Old Hell who feed on negative energies to acquire greater power. And for them to acquire this negative energy, they need to reside within the soul of the people who has a lot of negative energy so they can feed them with negative thoughts and anxiety. And they will absorb whatever amount of negative energy that the people can produce. Once the Weiss acquired the appropriate power that they need, they will gain enough power to resurrect themselves and become a proper, powerful Demons."

"I see. If these Weiss are from Old Hell, and you are one from New Hell, that makes you one of the good guys and these Weiss as the bad guys since you are sealing them. Am I right?" Naruto replied while thinking.

Haqua just nodded. "Us, New Devils, are the ones who maintains the balance of the New Hell. We no longer want to be treated as an evil race. But these Old Devils, or you know as Weiss, continuously pollutes this dream."

"So there is more into it than this huh?" Naruto gave another thinking pose. "Well, I am not much of a good thinker but I believe you." He gave his usual grin.

"You believe me?" Haqua seemed surprised after seeing the Shinobi's smile at her. "I am a Devil right? How come you can believe me that easily?"

"You will not admit who you are and talk to me nicely if you are a not a good person, regardless if you are a devil or a human." Naruto replied. "And besides, during my childhood days, I also am treated as a demon, as a monster, because of this… power that I have. So I do understand what does it feel when people thinks that bad of you even if you have the best intentions for them, just because you are treated as a demon, or an actual demon in your case."

Haqua is stunned after hearing those words. She then gave her first smile towards Naruto, and then offered her right hand for a handshake. "Thank you. You don't know what those words meant for us as New Devils. I will let you shake my hand since you believe me."

Naruto accepted the handshake while grinning. "Yeah. I know you don't trust me. But if I can be of help for you, just feel free to ask. I want to help you with this… Old Hell business… to protect my precious friends…"

"Like I said earlier, it will be for your own benefit that you will not get involved that much with Nifheim, Naruto." Haqua pulled her hand back. "We just have this conversation because we happened to pass by with each other. And I doubt that it will happen again."

"We'll see about that." Naruto said as he started walking away. "Take care, Haqua-chan!"

"Don't call me like that, you whiskered bastard!" Haqua shouted towards Naruto. 'I really do hope that we won't ever meet again. A nice guy like you shouldn't get involved with the likes of us.' Haqua said as she uses her semi-translucent scarf or known as Celestial Robe to repair the damage that the Rasengan has created. 'But that guy really is someone… for him capable of this level of destruction…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Night time. After Naruto have finished his part-time shift and went back to the temple directly. He is still thinking about the weird encounters that he had, starting from a Goddess is sealed within an ordinary human and also the thought that Demons can reside within humans as well. During dinner, while watching T.V. …<p>

"Bell-neechan. I don't know if I am asking the right question, but do you have information or have you encountered a possibility of a Goddess or Demons being sealed within ordinary humans?" Naruto said while taking a sip on the miso soup.

Belldandy, along with Urd, Skuld and Keiichi looked towards Naruto, as if he said something wrong.

"Why did you ask, Naruto?" Belldandy asked with wonder.

"Well, just random thinking." Naruto gave a wry smile while scratching the back of his head.

"I see." Urd said, not convinced with the blonde Shinobi's answer. "Actually, the Heavens, or in Goddess terms known as Valhala, and Hell, or in other terms, Nifheim, are divided into several factions. Each of these factions has different ways and ideals. We, as Goddesses of the Norse, have different laws based on Yggdrasil. The Norse law and history don't have records of Goddesses like us being sealed within ordinary humans. And we don't have much information regarding the laws on the other factions from Valhala and Nifheim so we can't verify if the other factions have powers to seal gods within ordinary humans. However…."

Urd looked towards the Shinobi with somewhat serious expression. "…it will be on your own convenience for you not to get involved with these matters. We Goddesses have our own limitations as well. You are already involved to us, Norse Goddesses. It may lead to possible conflicts if you got yourself involved more with other Goddesses or Devils, either with other Norse Gods or with other Gods and Devils from the faction."

Naruto nodded, but is not fully convinced with Urd's explanation. Diana, Tenri's Goddess, is feeling very week right now, far from the natural glory of Goddesses in front of him right now. Something might have happened that's why Diana has been weakened like that and sealed, possibly forcefully, within Tenri. And he knew that Diana, regardless of the factions with the Heavens, is a good-natured Goddess like these Norse Goddesses. That's why he wanted to know if he can possibly do something for her and Tenri.

"Naruto, we can talk regarding that if you need to." Skuld said with worried expression.

"Don't worry! It is just fine –dattebayo! I am just wondering, that's all." Naruto said. He needs to say something to get out of this topic. "After all, from the Shinobi World, there were powerful beasts that are sealed within some Shinobis. These beasts are treated as demons, so their container or the Shinobi where they are sealed are also treated as the same, as demons, even if the situation really has nothing to do with them as the jailor. They are known as Jinchuuriki." Naruto narrated about the Bijuus, but tried not to inform them about him being one of the Jinchuurikis.

"Something like that happened in your world?" Keiichi said in surprise, same with the Norse Goddesses.

"Yeah. Sorry for asking that question earlier. I didn't know that it is such a very sensitive topic." Naruto grinned while rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto, do you happen to have a friend who used to be a Jinchuuriki?" Skuld inquired.

'I knew I need to tell them that I am one, but not for now.' Naruto thought. "Yes. My friend Gaara, the Kazekage that I have mentioned before, is one of the Jinchuuriki. He used to be a Jinchuuriki. But a lot had happened until his people accepted him and become the Kazekage of Sunagakure." Naruto said with pride.

However, Skuld knew that Naruto is hiding something and not telling everything. She just felt a sad atmosphere within his blonde partner upon talking about these Jinchuurikis. But seeing his expression, this is something that he doesn't want to talk about for now, for now. Then, a Flash Report regarding Superman appeared in T.V. …

**-TV-**

"Good evening! It has been 6 months since Senator Allen Carter's diplomatic plan is ratified. Superman has been working 24/7 to disarm thousands of nuclear warheads around the world after stating that he will protect the world on his own without these weapons of mass destruction. Yes, some still remains skeptical about this…" The scene on the T.V. then switched to an interview with the fastest man alive known as The Flash.

"Hey! The big guy might have been right about this but give me a break! I am the fastest man alive…" The Flash then performed some speed maneuvers. "… but even I can't be on five places at once."

The scene is then changed back to Superman continuously disarming nuclear weapons. "Still, with more missiles being dismantled every day, most of us can sleep better with the thought of Superman is watching over us."

**-TV-**

"That Superman is trying too hard on his own." Urd said after drinking a glass of water.

"Well, isn't it good that weapons of mass destructions are being disbanded? They don't actually have use except for hurting people." Belldandy said.

"But Superman himself is susceptible for being controlled by evil forces right? What will happen if he got manipulated again, now that Earth doesn't have weapons to fight someone like him?" Skuld replied to the discussion.

"That's exactly the point Skuld." Keiichi replied. "Superman is doing everything that he can to gain back the trust of everyone in Earth after being controlled by that Darkseid. He just wanted to be acknowledged not as a threat, but as a protector of this world on his own. So he is willing to go out of his way just to return that lost trust."

Naruto remembered what Uchiha Itachi once told him during the Shinobi World War after hearing these arguments.

"It seemed to me that Superman is losing sight of what is important…" Naruto muttered.

"What do you mean?" Urd said with interest.

"I was once a nobody in my village…" Naruto said, still hiding the fact about his harsh childhood and being a Jinchuurki. "…but since I want them to acknowledge me, I never give up on my goal and continue to love the village. After many battles and trials, they soon began to trust me more and more. Someone once told me, that the reason why the villagers who used to ignore me began to trust me and think of me as their comrade is because I acknowledge them as they were and I am always trying my best to be acknowledged by them…"

"…And I believe that I couldn't make it this far without everyone behind me. I believe that Superman has some very important people behind him and supporting him like an adopted family or fellow superheroes. But if Superman fixates on doing everything by himself and he forgets those who are willing to help him, he will definitely become like Madara and Obito…"

"Madara? Obito? Who are they?" Skuld tilted her head.

"You guys remember that there are some powerful Shinobis who plan to annihilate the entire Shinobi World that triggered the Shinobi World War? That's them. Sickeningly powerful, but self-obsessed bastards who just wanted to change the world on their own whim." Naruto said. "No matter how strong Superman is, he shouldn't try to bear the weight of everything by himself. Because he will definitely fail. The reason my father could become a Hokage was because my mom was always there for him, along with his friends, comrades and the entire village to support him."

"Wow! Your dad is like you? A Hokage? The leader of your village?" Keiichi said in awe.

"Yeah. And he really is a badass." Naruto grinned. "The brother of my friend asked me, 'Your dream is to become like your father right? Then remember this well… The village didn't acknowledge him because he became the Hokage. He becomes the Hokage because the village acknowledged him… Don't forget about your friends and comrades…'"

Belldandy smiled upon the deep meaning of those words. Whoever told that to Naruto definitely lead the Shinobi in front of her on the right path, leading him where he is right now. Urd has the same opinion as that of Belldandy, while Skuld and Keiichi heartfelt the meaning of those words.

"Superman doesn't need to try and do everything like this just to make the world trust him once again. The world needs him, but he should understand that he also needs the world to trust him as whom he really was, not by trying everything by himself alone."

"You're really are more than just another strong warrior, aren't you, Naruto?" Skuld smiled at him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, I am a Hokage after all. And those words lead me to where I am right now –dattebayo!"

Little does this group know, that the world surrounding them will soon start to change…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, after the usual 8-hour training regime with Kurama while his physical body is asleep, Naruto is now on his way to the school with Skuld. He actually didn't expected that there will be so many events that he will encounter on his first day of school in this world. On the other hand, Kurama continued to train Naruto to maximize his powers. Both the Hokage and the Juubi Kitsune have a gut feeling, based on their experiences, that something big is about to happen soon. And they both need to be prepared for it, especially in terms of protecting his newfound friends.<p>

"Hey, Naruto," Skuld peeked towards Naruto's face. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Huh?" Naruto is quite startled by Skuld's question. "Well, I do have things that I am hiding, after all. I am sorry for not telling you about that yet Skuld-chan." Naruto grinned.

"Do you not trust us yet?" Skuld pouted.

"Wah? What is that question? Of course I do trust you guys, with everything that I have." Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "It is just that there are some things that I don't want or I am not prepared to tell yet –dattebayo!"

"Well, I am sorry if I will ask this but… are you one of those Jinchuurikis that you have mentioned last night?" Skuld asked bashfully.

Naruto is surprised after hearing Skuld's question. He somewhat had an idea that Skuld may have found out that he is a Jinchuuriki based on her expression while listening to his story about those tailed-beast hosts. But what he never expected that Skuld will be this straight-forward to ask that specific question directly into him.

"I guess you have found out about it." Naruto said. "I am sorry for not telling you, but I am not ready to talk about it yet. But I know sooner or later, I will need to tell everyone about everything that happened to me and my world."

Skuld felt sorry towards Naruto. She have already knew that Naruto grew up as an orphan, but him growing as a Jinchuuriki, based on the story that he have told them last night, Naruto might have experienced a very harsh life on his world, possibly far more than anything that she have already imagined. She doesn't know what experiences it maybe, but Naruto didn't give up and pursue his dreams to be acknowledged and become a Hokage, and even goes out of his way and sacrifice himself to save his own world.

"Skuld, please don't tell the others about this yet." Naruto said with a sad face. "I know that you have the right to get angry at me for not telling everything to you guys. But just I want to start a new life in this world. I don't want you guys to change your views towards me or avoid me like everyone during my childhood days."

She may not look like it, but Skuld always has a soft spot within her like Belldandy. And after listening to Naruto's request that sounds more like begging for her, she felt like she is about to cry. Naruto is an orphan, but according to his story regarding Jinchuurikis, he might also possibly be feared as a demon, as a human weapon, even if he doesn't have control over this situation. There are many questions within her that she wanted to ask to his blond companion but right now, she wanted to at least comfort him with the best that she can.

Skuld linked her arms with Naruto, much to Naruto's surprise, and then Skuld literally dragged Naruto with faster walking pace towards the school.

"Skuld-chan…"

"We need to hurry; we might get late if we continue talking like this." Skuld said while not looking towards Naruto since she is trying to stop her tears from rolling down her cheeks. "Don't worry, Naruto. There is no way I will despise you or fear you. You are who you are, and I know that it will be the same with Onee-sama and Urd, even Keiichi. You can start a new life here, and you will no longer feel alone again since I will always be with you. That's your wish to me, right?"

"Skuld…" Naruto is dumfounded. It is actually the first time that someone told him something like that… and he greatly appreciated it. "…Thank you."

"Don't thank me, baka!" Skuld said, still not looking back towards Naruto. "I promise, I will not tell everyone about what we have talked about, Naruto, unless you will be the one to do so. So cheer up, okay?"

"Thank you, Skuld, really." Naruto said, still is surprised, but nonetheless thankful on how Skuld accepted him as who he was. For the first time in his life, Naruto doesn't come up with anything to say. But he knew that he will need to do at least something to this bratty but lovely Goddess linked on his arms. "Do you want some ice cream on the way to school? My treat!"

"Of course!" Skuld quickly stopped on her tracks and gave a big smile towards Naruto. She pointed out to one of the convenience store nearest their current location. "The ice cream there is delicious! You should try it as well! Let's go!" Skuld pumped her right fist on the air.

"You really are an ice cream freak, Skuld-chan!"

"I don't want to hear that from you, you Ramen maniac!"

Skuld dragged Naruto towards the convenience store. This will going to be a painful morning for Gama-chan.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Shinobi and the Goddess arrived at school in time, only to find out that Nikaido-sensei just announced that they will only do self study for today. And since there is nothing much to do, Naruto got bored and started thinking about his novel. After realizing that he is having trouble constructing the story, he decided to gather some reading materials for information regarding story construction. After explaining everything to Skuld who is very busy doing random calculations for random something, Naruto bid farewell to her, and went directly to the library. Even if he already had an overview of the information in this world with the help from Belldandy, Naruto still needs to learn about it on his own way, and he knew that he can found that information in the library.<p>

After acquiring his own library card, Naruto started browsing several random shelves. But he cannot locate the specific set of books that he needed, so he decided to consult the librarian for recommendation.

He then approached the librarian section and amazed to see that the place itself is surrounded by neatly arranged books. He then approached the librarian, and saw that the librarian is also a girl who is reading random books with difficult titles. The book that she is currently reading is quite big that it almost covered her entire face. She had shoulder-length black hair with laces on both sides and a somewhat petite figure.

"Hey Ms. Librarian?!" Naruto greeted awkwardly. But the librarian didn't seem to hear him. He got annoyed and slammed his right hand to the desk. "Ms. Librarian!"

The librarian girl quickly shot back and instinctively threw the book that she was currently reading in random direction due to her surprise. She then looked towards the source of the surprising sound warily and saw a blonde whiskered faced guy grinning at him.

'Why is he smiling at me? Is he making fun of me?' She thought.

"I am sorry for surprising you like that." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "You're very absorbed on reading that book you didn't notice me calling you."

"So…Sorry…" The librarian girl replied weakly.

'Why is she behaving like this? Is she afraid to talk to me?' Naruto mused. "You don't need to be afraid of me…" Naruto looked at the tag of the librarian so he can see her name. "…Shiomiya-san. I will not make fun of you." He grinned once again. "By the way, I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"Th…Thank… you… Uzumaki-san" The librarian, named Shiori Shiomiya, meekly replied. (Shiori Shiomiya from The World God Only Knows).

Nauto raised his eyebrows. This conversation will not get anywhere if he doesn't take the initiative. He then remembered what Jiraiya told him for information gathering during his training trip with him.

_'For you to get the information that you need to a person that you have just met, you should look or do something that will make that person trust you first.'_

The Shinobi then picked up the book that Shiori had thrown. He then took a quick glance to its contents and gave it to Shiori. "Ne, Shiomiya-san, seems like you love reading Sci-Fi stories, aren't you?"

"Ye-Yes… I… do…." Shiori nodded while covering her face with the book that Naruto picked up for her. 'Will he make fun of me because I love reading Sci-Fi's?'

"That's great! If you love reading such stories, then we could get along!" Naruto just announced as if it is a matter of fact.

'We? Get along? Is he also being treated as a weird person, like me?' Shiori thought within herself.

"I mean, if you love to read, I love to write! And I am currently writing a novel with somewhat Sci-Fi setting!" Naruto said as he handed his notes to Shiori, though a bit hurt by calling his friends' experiences from the Shinobi World as a Sci-Fi. The notes have few pages of his novel that he wrote down during classes if he is bored on the teacher's lectures. Shiori reluctantly accepted the notes and started reading it.

After reading for a few moments, the librarian girl got surprised on the details of the story. The background setting of the story is actually mind-blowing. The setting of the Elemental Nations seemed so natural and realistic. And even those that are called Hidden Villages. After reading so many books and stories before, Shiori got an ability to distinguish if the author of a story is a talented writer or not. And at this very moment, she thought that this guy has natural talent of drawing the reader's attention on his novel.

"This…is amazing…" Shiori muttered.

"Yeah! I am amazing, am I?" Naruto pointed to his chest using his right thumb. Shiori looked bewildered at the gesture, but giggled lightly.

"Thank you… for allowing me… to read it…" Shiori passed the notes back to Naruto.

"You're welcome! Uhm… well, what can you say? Any comments?"

"Uhm…" Shiori hesitated to answer. The story is actually good but there are still many points and opportunities that he can improve upon.

"Don't worry. I'll not be angry at you. I know you have read a lot as a librarian so honest comments from an expert in stories like you will be great!"Naruto said with a smile.

"Really?" Shiori muttered. She is actually afraid on talking to other people. She is afraid to be misunderstood. That's why she hid herself on the library, reading books all the time that even other people consider her as a weird person. But here comes a person, whom she had just met a few minutes ago, but is willing to listen to her honest words of opinion. He even stated that he will not be angry with her comments about his story. That made her quite happy; as this is one of the few times that other person has considered her feelings.

Naruto nodded frantically. He believed that someone like this librarian girl can definitely give him pointers for improving his novel and also get information about the best books that he can read to improve his writing capability.

"Uhm… actually… your story is good… but the construction of… this paragraph is quite…." And Shiori stopped stuttering after a few seconds and talked directly with Naruto about his novel. Naruto listened to the quiet librarian girl intently, nodding on several occasions and asking random questions with random intervals.

After several minutes, Shiori noticed that Naruto is looking towards her with a small smile on his lips. Shiori, as her usual shy self, blushed after seeing this. "Why… why are you looking at me like that?" Shiori asked, again covering half of her face with the book that she is currently holding.

"Mah… Sorry about that." Naruto gave a goofy grin. "I just thought that you have a cute voice. You should try to talk more." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Uhm… Don't you think I am weird? Just reading all the time… and afraid to talk with other people?" Shiori replied…embarrassed about what the blonde guy said to her earlier.

"It is weird." Naruto answered, making Shiori lower her head. "But not in bad way. You see, since you read too much, we were able to have a proper conversation. And since you read many books already, I believe you can talk with anyone using the knowledge and information that you have acquired from reading books!"

Shiori looked towards him is surprise. He is right. But as much as she wanted to, she doesn't have the courage to talk with other people. "I… want to do that… But I don't have the courage to speak for myself…"

"Then how can we have a proper conversation like this?" Naruto asked innocently. "Are you still afraid to talk with me?"

Shiori realized it and she is surprised by herself. She didn't even realize that she was able to have a proper conversation with the blonde guy in front of her, even right now. "I… don't know… Maybe you are… different from others."

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head. Then he looked at his wrist watch. "Well, Shiomiya-san, I have a favor to ask you."

"Ha…Hai…" Shiori replied while nodding.

"Uhm… you see… you have pointed out what improvement needs to be done in my novel right? Well, I want to ask you some recommendations about some books that I need to read for me to improve my writing… so…" Naruto said while looking away.

"A reading material for writing novels? Please give me 5 minutes…." Shiori then started walking and disappeared within the large shelves of the library. After exactly 5 minutes, Shiori is carrying several bunches of books using the library push cart from various writers, making Naruto sweat heavily. "These are the books that could give you good reading materials for writing novels." Shiori said shyly.

"All… these… books?" Naruto said with his mouth hanging open in awe. How could she be able to gather all these books and memorize all the contents in these books to pin-pointedly recommend these to him?

"Uhm… yes…" Shiori replied shyly. 'He must have been thinking that I am a freak, being able to memorize the contents of these books and all…'

"You're awesome Shiori!" Naruto said with admiration. "You can recommend these numbers of books in a short matter of time? I can never do these! You must be a genius!"

Shiori is now dumbstruck. This is the first time that someone praised her love for books. Aside from trying to give her courage to talk with other people earlier, this boy is even amazed about this while other students were somewhat frightened after recommending this number of books for materials.

"You… you really don't think I am weird?" Shiori asked shyly.

"Why should I?" Naruto answered with a question. "You doubt your capabilities that you should be proud of."

Shiori is quite surprised again. She is actually wondering if this guy is just making fun of her, but she can feel that he is sincerely talking to her. Cannot contain herself any longer, she let a small giggle to herself, something that she has never done for quite a while.

"What's wrong? Did I say something funny?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Nothing… nothing really." Shiori said. "Thank you, Uzumaki-san."

"Huh?" Naruto intelligently remarked. "Well, I can't borrow all these books. But I can borrow two or three at a time. I guess I'll be taking three of now." Naruto quickly selected three books. "Shiori, can you please reserve these other books that you have gathered for now? I'll borrow them after reading these three."

"Of course. I would love to… share the stories within each book to other persons…. who appreciates their value." Shiori answered in her own small voice with a smile.

"Thank you -dattebayo!" Naruto signed up the borrowing tag for the library.

"Uhm… can I… read the continuation… of your novel? If you don't mind… that is…" Shiori shyly asked.

The Shinobi replied with a grin. "Of course! I'll visit you here every once in a while Shiomiya-san! You're the best person that I can consult regarding my novel! And also, I'll be borrowing books every once in a while so we can talk about my novel during those times! And besides, we are friends now, am I right?"

Shiori Shiomiya nodded, and can't help but smile. This is one of the few rare times that she has been able to talk with someone. But even though this is the first time that they have met, she felt quite comfortable with him, and she can feel that same goes for him. This person is not judging her on based on her likes and beliefs. This person is treating her on equal terms, and even treated her as a friend right off the bat.

"Thank you…really thank you… Uzumaki-san." Shiori replied with sincerity from her eyes.

"No worries! Well, I'll be going now. Ja ne!" Naruto jogged his way out of the library. But he stopped after reaching the door. The Shinobi then took another glance towards Shiori, as if he sensed another weird feeling…

'Just like the feeling from Takahara-san, Kujo-san and Tenri-chan? Shiomiya-san… also has this odd aura…' Naruto muttered. He then realized that he is staring far too long towards Shiori as the librarian is waving her hands for goodbye while trying to hide herself from the book in front of her. Naruto grinned again and with a goofy salute, quickly ran away outside the library.

"Naruto-san is a very interesting person… I guess he really is a friend now." Shiori said while watching the retreating back of the blonde.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto jogged up the stairs to reach the rooftop so he can read the novels Shiori had recommended to him. However, by turning to the next stair at the 2nd floor of the building, the Shinobi heard some rumors that caught his attention.<p>

"Is it true? The genius drummer from Goido family has forfeited her club membership?" One random male student muttered.

"Yeah. Her mother is with her right now. It seems like her mother doesn't want the successor of the Goido family to become a part of any school clubs." Another random student replied.

'A regular student from a rich family? Well, as if it has anything to do with me.' Naruto thought as he continued his trek towards the rooftop.

Naruto then heard a beautiful beating sound from the rail of the stairs. A regular beating from the rail of the stairs is quite annoying for anyone. But this sound is some sound that could only be produced by a genius, as the person responsible for the sound can create rhythmic sounds that even made the annoying sound of the rail became beautiful. He took a good look towards the person who is doing the sound.

The person is a very beautiful girl wearing an elegant pink kimono with black hair and tied beautifully with a very expensive looking lace. Her smile reflected that of fairies and angels, as she is happily beating the rails using her drumsticks. (Yui Goido from TWGOK from Chapter 81; her image in her very first appearance in the manga). However, since the girl is so absorbed doing so, she stepped on the hemline of her kimono, making herself lose balance and stumble to fall.

Naruto saw this, and moved with instinct. He quickly moved towards the girl's location to catch her before she falls to the ground. Grabbing her by her shoulders and balancing with his feet, Naruto was able to maintain a proper standing position, but for anyone who will look towards them, it would seem like they were hugging each other affectionately. The girl realized this, so she quickly moved away from Naruto.

"I… I really am sorry for my misconduct." The girl said while bowing her head in embarrassment.

'What a very polite girl.' Naruto mused to himself. "Don't worry! I am fine –dattebayo" he replied dismissively. "How about you?"

"Well, I am fine, thanks to you…"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto's fine." Naruto grinned.

"I am Yui Goido. Thank you for catching me." Yui once again bowed. "If it weren't for you, I might have been injured during that fall."

"It's my pleasure to save a falling princess. I can't let a beautiful girl like you got injured in front of me." Naruto smiled while scratching the back of his head. 'So she is the girl that those guys were talking about earlier.'

Yui smiled at the guy. "That's the more reason why I should thank you."

'Huh? This girl… she also had the same weird presence within them.' Naruto thought after sensing the same feeling from Takahara Ayumi, Kujo Tsukiyo, Shiomiya Shiori and Ayukawa Tenri within Goido Yui.

However, Naruto sensed a somewhat killing intent directed towards him. He quickly leaped away, and saw a woman who is also wearing a kimono attempting to push him away violently from Yui. He then met the fierce glare of the woman, who is about 40 years old of age.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" The woman shouted towards Naruto. "Executing violence on the beloved daughter and successor of the Goido Family! You! Are you prepared to forfeit your life?"

Naruto felt annoyed on how this old woman jumped to conclusion without clarifying what actually happened first. If it was his old self, he had already been snapped his building temper towards the older woman who is now known as Yui's mother.

"Dear mother…" Yui attempted to stop her mother on bad-mouthing Naruto. "…we only accidentally bumped into each other…"

"Yui! What does this man do to you? I clearly saw that he attacked you! Let's immediately contact the police!" Yui's mother said hysterically. "I really can't believe that such beasts are enrolled in this school!"

"Mother!" Yui once again tried to stop her mother. Naruto is about to react when he heard groups of footsteps storming towards Yui.

"Yui! We heard!" One of the four girls stated, surprise painted on her face.

"Is it true that you will resign from our band?" Another girl said.

"Everyone…" Yui is about to reply when her mother blocked her statement.

"Honored band members…" Yui's mother stated. "That is exactly the case. My daughter is very busy doing more important things. As you can see from her attire right now, she is preoccupied with other responsibilities."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He can clearly sense the turmoil within Yui's emotions. Even though Naruto himself doesn't have anything to do with this rich family business, he felt like he needs to do something for Yui.

"My daughter stated that she wished to quit the club so I accompany her. Those are our circumstances as mother and daughter of the Goido family." The mother talked like it was nothing for her.

"I…" Yui muttered, tears threatening to flow out of her eyes. "…I really have no words of apology."

"Hey! What should we do without you on the band! You are the best drummer that we can get here!" One of the band members cannot help but bent their anger on Yui. Naruto is now gritting his teeth. He can no longer hold his mouth back.

"Don't bend your anger on Yui." The most level headed girl among the group stated. She is also feeling angry, but not on Yui, but on that mother. "Yui is just doing her obligation to the Goido family. Even if she wanted to do play as our band drummer, her family should be her top priority. Good thing we are not born as that from those rich families. It must be really annoying." The girl said so that Yui's mother can hear her.

"Sheesh… A really noisy school!" The mother said in an annoyed tone. "All the students cannot act in a mature way like you, Yui."

"How about you old hag go home already –dattebayo!?" Naruto yelled while glaring towards the mother, much to the surprise of everyone present in the location. After all, no one has ever dared to shout on a member of a prominent family such as the Goidos, except now. "If you don't want noisy places, then you are not welcome here! After all, this place is actually quiet until you show up, you old woman!"

Yui is surprised about those words. She has never heard anyone, not even her father, talk to her mother like that. And she cannot imagine that she can talk like that to her mother or to anyone that she respects.

"What the…?" The mother is stunned. For the first time in her life, she has been bad-mouthed by a random student, and now she don't have any words to say in response. "What manner of talking is that!? What kind of parents do you have?!"

That statement got struck into Naruto's nerve big time. Even though he haven't been able to live with his father and mother, they have filled him with love right after his birth. And he can feel how sorry Minato and Kushina is when he is left to live alone. That's why…

"You have no right to talk about my parents." Naruto said in a dead serious tone. "My parents supported me and gave their best regards to reach my dreams without trying to direct and manipulate me on what they want me to be like what you are doing to your daughter!"

Now those statements drilled directly into Yui's feelings. As she was born from an influential family that can even manipulate the economy of this entire town, she cannot help but feel some deep respect and fear towards her parents, especially to her mother. She believed that she needs to become a proper successor of her family, and she believes that her mother knew what is best for her. So she continued to follow her mom's orders, disregarding her own dreams, just to become a proper successor of her household. But she knew that there is something missing within her. She always feels like there is something that she wanted to do on her own that made her fell empty inside.

But when she enrolled to this school, after hearing wonderful music, she then realized that she wanted to create her own music. That's why she joined in a club to create a band with music loving members like her. Since then, she realized that this is something that is missing within her… the feeling of doing what she wanted. And she wished for this to continue no matter what…

But her mom found out about it, and even though she is not neglecting her family duties, her mother forced her out of the band because it is 'polluting' her image as the successor of the Goido family. For the first time in her life, she is torn between her responsibility and her dreams. But before she could make a decision, it has already been decided. She has Goido blood within her, and she must properly give up on her dreams and become a proper daughter and successor for her beloved household.

But now, here is a guy that is messing with her beloved and respected mother right in front of her. She thought that he is just one random delinquent, but after seeing the books that Naruto is holding that he had just borrowed from the library, he realized that this guy is different from random delinquents since there is no way a delinquent will read some beautiful novels, based from the titles of the books that is currently in Naruto's possession.

And now she is more surprised upon hearing on how Naruto's parents treated him and supported him to reach his own dreams. She realized that this guy might have been dreaming to become a writer or a novelist or else, and his parents supported him for this. At that time, even if she is a daughter of an extremely rich family, felt jealous on how Naruto's parents treated him. At that moment, she wished for her life to be like that. She dreamt to tell her mother to support her on her music and her dreams, by promising that she will not neglect the duties of being the successor of their household. She wanted to tell this to her mother… her feelings… but she cannot… She is not like Naruto… she felt being a coward after realizing this…

'I want to be free…' Yui muttered in her mind. 'Just like Naruto-san…'

"Then I want to meet your parents! I'll tell them to teach you some modesty!" The mother angrily shouted towards Naruto who is now continuing his trek towards the rooftop with Yui watching his back.

"You should learn to realize the feelings of your daughter first before teaching someone about modesty!" Naruto replied without looking back. This left the mother very furious as she felt humiliated in front of her daughter and the students surrounding them.

However, for Yui, this is a very unforgettable encounter. 'Naruto-san… I wonder… just what kind of person you really are. You spoke to mom without manners… what a very rude way to talk to her… but…'

'… but on the other hand… he gave me something that I never expect even if it is the first time that we have met… a very different feeling… on how other parents from different families used to be… is it wrong to wish for me to experience a life like that?' Yui wandered in her thoughts. 'I wonder if I can meet Naruto-san again… well, he is quite a good looker… no! No! Don't think like that Yui!' Yui scolded herself, but her mind is still thinking about the strange encounter with the blonde whiskered guy…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>It has been an hour after Naruto has arrived on the rooftop. He has read 10 chapters of a novel that he has borrowed from the library, and time seemed to fly by while reading. As he is too absorbed on reading, he then felt some disturbance happening somewhere. Since he is more in tune in nature due to his passive absorption of Senjutsu Chakra, he can now feel the disturbances within the Earth's natural chakra and balance, thus giving him advance ability to sense abnormalities.<p>

And he can feel that this is not just an ordinary disturbance. Someone or something is causing it. After looking around, he summoned a storage scroll, then sealed the books from the library on it, and then walked towards the screened railings of the rooftop. He then saw a lot of students gathering on the school grounds looking up towards the sky as if waiting for something. Naruto thought this is unusual so he also looked up, and then a strong wind gust started to blow on the rooftop that quite startled the blonde.

A special helicopter, or a chopper, or whatever it is, is descending on the rooftop. There, a small ladder created from thick ropes descended, and a girl with pink but short hair and yellow ribbon accessory behind her head, overly large glasses, and wearing their campus female student uniform descended from the flying vehicle. Naruto knew that he had already seen that beautiful girl somewhere, but cannot figure out where.

"Okada-san, I'll be going now." The pink-head girl said to the middle-aged woman, her manager, who is looking down at her after she have safely descended from the helicopter.

"Study well, Kanon. I know it is hard to study while being a full time idol. But do your best and make me proud." The Manager said with a motherly smile.

"Hai! Arigatou Guzaimasu!" The girl named Kanon bowed exaggeratedly (Kanon Nakagawa from TWGOK).

"KANON-CHAN! Congratulations for winning the Best New Artist Award! " Students from the school grounds started to cheer after seeing the arrival of this Kanon girl. She seemed to be a very important girl for these students, as they were waving multiple flags with her name on it, and even banners with her face printed on it.

Kanon just wave enthusiastically towards the students. "Thank you for your support everyone!"

'Kanon? I believe I have also heard that name somewhere. But where? When?' Naruto thought. But he now realized that the disturbance that he had just felt is not because of that flying vehicle. It is something else that's why he just ignore the girl that just arrived. He believes that it is more important to determine what the disturbance that he had just felt is. He walked towards the other side of the rooftop, then started sensing the surroundings using the combined powers of a sensor Shinobi, Senjutsu sensing ability and Kurama's emphatic tracking, extending his sensing capabilities to tens, hundreds, to thousands of kilometers in radius from his current location.

On the other hand, after a few minutes of waving her hands towards her fans and schoolmates on the school grounds, Nakagawa Kanon, the newest and most famous upcoming idol of the country, started to hymn for herself, as if savoring her latest award that she has just received, along with the warm welcome provided by her school, and also the temporary freedom from the hectic schedules of his work due to her idol status. She looked towards the sky then muttered something to herself…

"Best new artist award huh?" Kanon muttered aloud, but directed to no one but herself. "I worked hard, right? Really hard!" She said with a smile of contentment and achievement. "These days, most girls and idols are glamorous and energetic. That's why I really am surprised that someone as plain and old fashioned as me won the award."

Kanon then looked towards the sky again with a beautiful smile. "Perhaps I really am an idol now!" She said, but her smile quickly disappeared, as she sensed some uneasiness within her. But after realizing her negative thoughts, she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts, then "Well, time to study!" She said with renewed passion as he walked towards the exit of the rooftop.

"Eh?" Kanon stopped on her tracks after seeing a guy a few meters away from him, with shut eyes and seemed to be meditating. The guy looked like he is asleep, but she knew that this guy is awake and it looked like he is thinking seriously or concentrating on something.

"I see. Someone else is here…" She said while fidgeting. She is embarrassed on what this guy might think if he heard those musings earlier by herself. "Did you hear me talking to myself?" She said, as she walked towards him. Kanon then noticed that he is quite a good looking guy. But the guy still didn't look towards her, as if not hearing her earlier question and continues to meditate with eyes still shut close.

"Hello! That's pretty extraordinary, you also know about this place." She said while leaning forward to the meditating blonde Shinobi.

Naruto opened his eyes, and saw that the girl from before is leaning forward with her face dangerously close to his'. This startled his concentration, and he comically skidded himself away from the girl. "Wahhh! What is that all of a sudden -dattebayo!?"

Kanon giggled towards the blonde guy's antics. He must be surprised about seeing an idol like her in front of him, she thought.

"I am sorry for startling you. Hi! Pleased to meet you here!" Kanon said with a big smile.

"Well, I am doing something important here when you arrive." Naruto muttered. "It seemed you are popular…and I think I have seen you somewhere… but don't startle me like that if you don't have any business with me! Just who are you?""

'Eh?' Kanon is surprised. Does this guy really doesn't recognize her? "You… don't know… who am I?"

"The students call you Kanon and they have been congratulating you after winning an award or something… but that is all that I know from you… You didn't even properly introduce yourself to me even after you startled me like that." Naruto replied.

This time, Kanon is speechless. She is just acknowledged as the best newcomer idol nationally but here is a guy in front of her who is claiming that he doesn't know her. Maybe if she reveals her full name, he will recognize her.

"I am sorry for not introducing myself properly." She bowed politely. "I am Nakagawa Kanon. Pleased to meet you!" She said with a big charming smile that she always use towards her fans. 'I am sure he will recognize me this time.'

"Hi Kanon! I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. My friends call me Naruto!" Naruto grinned. But he cannot let this conversation rule out what he sensed earlier, as the disturbance that he is feeling is growing much deeper. "Well, I have some important matters to do right now. I will take my leave Kanon. See ya next time!" Naruto said in a smile with a bit of urgency. He needs to inform the Goddess trio of the disturbance that he had just sensed.

On the other hand, Kanon is frozen on her current location. This Naruto guy acknowledged her, but still seemed that he didn't recognize her.

"I guess… there would still be people who still don't recognize me…" She said in a low voice. Naruto felt the sudden drop of mood from the girl that she is about to leave behind so he stopped on his tracks. After a few seconds of deafening silence, Naruto decided to continue walking towards the exit of the rooftop. But he suddenly sensed an incoming 'attack' from behind.

Naruto dodged the attack easily since it is a very clumsy one. And after taking a proper distance, he saw who is responsible for the attack.

"Kanon?" Naruto muttered with comical reaction. 'First, that weird moon girl tried to slap me yesterday. Now a girl holding a stun gun tried to attack me. Why does this world has so many violent girls?'

"Why… why didn't you recognize me?" Kanon muttered, tears are forming from her eyes with her 'safe' stun gun sparking from her right hand. "Am I not an idol?" She shook her head. "It's a lie! A lie!" As she once again 'attacks' Naruto with her stun gun.

Naruto once again dodged the clumsy attack from the newly arrived pink-head. "Why are you attacking me? Is it really that bad for me not to recognize you?" Naruto pointed out with a comic face.

"People in my own school don't even know who I am…" She muttered "… I am not an idol! I am just a trash… a trash… a trash!" Kanon said with hints of frustration on her words. She have tried and worked so hard to claim the best newcomer award, and yet there are still people who didn't recognize her. Worst is that it is from the school where she is currently enrolled…

Naruto felt something about those words. It reminded him of his past. He doesn't know what this girl's circumstances are, but it seemed like she is doing her best to be recognized by everyone. That's why when he didn't recognize her, this gave Kanon an urge to make him recognize her, albeit by using stun guns. Same as for him during his childhood, as he is being feared as a Jinchuuriki and no one recognized him. So he tried everything, even doing pranks, just to gain even the slightest attention from his village. But in the end, he still tried his best until everyone accepted him as their comrade.

"Well, sorry for that Kanon." Naruto said with an apologetic tone. "It is not that I don't want to recognize you, but I just cannot remember who you are. Maybe I saw you on streets, or the ramen shop, or from TV. But you shouldn't force everyone to recognize you if they really can't…"

"What do you mean?" Kanon said.

"Like I said, I don't know who you really are… but you were already been recognized and acknowledged by our school. It maybe just me who doesn't recognize you… but instead of getting frustrated and angry about me not being able to acknowledge you, you should instead make me recognize you like on how you make everyone else do so." Naruto muttered.

Kanon froze, and then started to digest Naruto's words. "I am working hard to be acknowledged. But why does everyone still not able to recognize me?"

"I understand that feeling, so much that it hurts." Naruto said with a sad smile. "I also struggled to be recognized by my people back then. But I continued to do my best to make them recognize me. I continued to love and protect them, hoping that one day, my feelings would reach them. Thankfully, I did it and now they acknowledged me so much that I have reached my dream with their help. That's why… Be just who you are… and sooner or later, once you have reached your dream, everyone will acknowledge who you are." Naruto said with a melancholic smile.

Those words pierced Kanon's heart, as those cerulean blue eyes stared directly into her pinkish eyes. He had the same experience as of hers… even though she doesn't know if the story he have provided is true, she can see in his eyes that he is not lying.

"Really? Does it really work like that?" Kanon said, pleading for a response towards Naruto.

"I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe no. But as long as you continue to believe on what you can do, you will reach your dream, regardless of how hard it is." Naruto replied with his goofy grin.

Kanon's doubts about herself somehow disappear after having this brief conversation with Naruto. The uneasiness within her started to fly outside the window. Naruto's words may not be that of what you can call motivation, but it is more of a friendly advice for someone who has also experienced to walk on the same shoe as of hers. She smiled at him warmly, a smile that she rarely displays in front of her fans, since It is her genuine smile for a 'friend'.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Kanon said. "But you still don't know who I am. That's why I will make you pay for that." She said with a pout.

"Eh?" Naruto replied intelligently.

Kanon pointed out her index finger towards the blonde. "I want you to become my friend! No buts! Or I will punish you!"

"Punish me?!" Naruto sweat-dropped "But you don't need to tell me that. We are already friends right?" Naruto grinned.

"Uhm… Yeah… I guess. Ahaha." Kanon giggled awkwardly. There were many guys who have already confessed to her that she turned down. Many guys wanted to be with her and she knew that this is because of her pleasant looks and personality, and along with her idol status. But this Naruto guy, as he didn't know this status, and also talking to her like she is just like another ordinary person, is quite a change for her. She is now somewhat thankful that this guy doesn't recognize her, as he is talking to her naturally and it's been quite a while after she experienced having a conversation like this ever since she became an idol.

"I'll be going now Kanon. I really need to do something right now. It's fun talking with you even though you are quite violent. Ha ha ha…" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait!" Kanon halted the blonde. "Can we… exchange mails? Maybe we can talk to each other every once in a while even in mail since I am… quite busy…" She said, embarrassed.

"Of course!" Naruto quickly drew out his internet-ready mobile phone. The Idol and the Shinobi exchanged emails and they bid farewell to each other. Kanon, while being greeted by many students on the hallway while on her way to her classroom, somehow felt like she is in a great mood.

"Naruto-kun… I am glad that I met you… I believe I can become myself even just by talking with you…"

On the other hand, Naruto is running towards the school grounds while contacting Skuld, Belldandy, Keiichi and Urd through his mobile phone. He needs to inform them about the disturbance that he had just sensed. But before he could call the others, he has realized that this Nakagawa Kanon has the same unique presence within her just like what he had also felt to the other girls that he met on this school. But he decided to think about it later since there are more important things that are needed to be done right now.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto, Keiichi, and the Goddess trio are now on the school's backyard after a few minutes.<p>

"So you did sense it too, Naruto…" Urd said with narrowed eyes, looking at the surroundings.

Naruto nodded seriously. "It feels something strange. Something is starting to disrupt the natural flow of Earth's energy. As if it is something coming from another world…"

"Or outer space." Keiichi continued. "What do you think Bell?"

"I don't know yet. But as for what we need to do, we just need to observe first and wait for the Heaven's instructions." Belldandy said while looking down, afraid of not being able to do anything.

"So these are the limitations of the Goddesses." Naruto replied. "As much as you guys would like to do something, you cannot touch or change anything within this world."

"Yes." Skuld replied. "We can actually interfere or do something, but we will definitely receive terrible punishment from the Heavens, especially from Father's." Skuld explained towards Naruto. "The world creates its own history, and the Gods can only interfere if the balance of everything is being threatened."

"Well, it's not that we can do something about it." Naruto nodded, and then suddenly, the group felt a huge tremor on the ground. And then they saw a huge meteor passing above their atmosphere with very thick smoke erupting on from its trail.

"Everyone get down!" Naruto shouted, not only towards the group, but also to the students who are watching the meteor in surprise and fear.

"A meteor!" Keiichi shouted. "That must be what you guys have sensed!"

"To what direction is it heading?" Naruto asked towards Keiichi.

"Since it is going north, it will possibly land on Tokyo!" The motorcycle expert replied.

"What should we do?" Skuld ask in worried tone.

"We need information." Naruto said seriously. "Let's go to the cafeteria! There is a T.V there, right? We might get some information there!"

The group then proceeds without any 2nd thought to the cafeteria. On their way to the cafeteria, the town alarm has been activated and spoke that every citizen should stay on their homes while those who are currently on offices and schools are advised to stay at the their current location since they might get lost on going home due to the building panic from the unnatural event that is currently happening.

Lucky for the group, since the students are requested to stay on their own respective classrooms, they were the only ones who think about going to the cafeteria. Urd, with her Magic, turned the T.V. on, and then directed it to the International News Channel. What they saw surprised them…

**-TV-**

"This is the first time that the world has ever witnessed this strange extra terrestrial event. Several meteors have landed specifically on each of the major cities of the world…" The news showed separate video clips from Metropolis, Hongkong, Sydney, Paris, Tokyo and other major cities from various parts of the world, each has their own meteors, as if it is designated for each of the cities.

**-TV-**

" Too suspicious to be just a coincidence." Urd said with a serious tone.

"Yeah. And I believe, this is just the beginning of something big…" Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously. The news shifted to a new reporter…

**-TV-**

"Incredible!" A reporter named Snapper Carr muttered after seeing something coming out of the meteors. It has three limbs with enormous size with very alien appearance. "Is it some kind of a machine?"

But before the reporter could even finish his report, the 'Alien Walker' fired a beam out of nowhere, destroying a random police car that is near the vicinity. And then, Superman is shown to be flying towards the Alien Walker, intending to hit it with a powerful punch. But the Alien Walker fired the same beam towards Superman, sending him flying to the ground.

**-TV-**

"This is not good." Naruto said while tightening his fist.

"If Superman cannot take that thing down, who else?" Keiichi said in a worry.

"I think we shouldn't be worrying about that for now." Naruto said. "If each of those meteors all over the world has one of those Alien Walker thing, then we are on a verge of war."

The Goddess trio is surprised about the seriousness of the situation. They return their attention towards the T.V.

**-TV-**

The Alien Walker started to move around, firing random laser beams on random locations, destroying any target where the beam landed. While the local authorities are doing their best to at least make the Alien Walker stop, all their efforts seems to be futile. Then, out of nowhere, the Bat Plane owned by the Gotham's Dark Knight appeared and fired two missiles towards the Alien Walker. But the Walker didn't even flinch upon the impact of the missiles.

The Alien Walker then counterattacked by firing multiple beams towards the Bat Plane, but Batman's piloting skills simply evaded the random beam attacks. Superman recovered and attacked the Alien Walker once again, only to be sent flying again by the Alien's laser beam. Batman used another set of missiles from his Bat Plane, but still didn't able to take down the Alien Walker.

**-TV-**

"It seems like those Aliens are immune against Earth weapons." Skuld said based on her observation.

"Yeah. And more than that, it seems like they designed the Walkers to be durable enough to withstand Superman's attacks." Naruto said. "This is all planned. Those Aliens must have some sort of spies on the planet already so they know Earth's strength and weaknesses."

"So basically, the only method of defeating those Alien Walkers is to attack them with something that they don't have resistance with." Belldandy concluded.

Naruto nodded. He already had an idea. But he doesn't know if the Goddesses will allow him to do so.

"Hey guys… Better take a look at this..." Urd said in an alarmed tone.

**-TV-**

Aside from the Alien Walker battling against Superman and Batman, two additional Alien Walkers came out of the fallen meteor from Metropolis and immediately started firing their laser beams on random directions. The city of Metropolis is now on the verge of destruction as Superman and Batman cannot do a thing against the Walkers.

But suddenly, Superman flew away from the battlefield as if he realized something, and then quickly followed by the Bat Plane while the fighter planes and military tanks arrived and started attacking the Alien Walkers. But even with their combined artilleries, the Alien Walkers are unfazed and started to destroy them one by one.

"After hours of intense battle, the heart of the city lies in ruins." Snapper Carr resumed his report. "As the devastation continues, the question on everyone's mind is, 'Where is Superman?'. Meanwhile, the other meteors that have landed all around the world have also created the same Alien Walkers, including from Paris, Cairo, Malaysia, and more are coming by the minute."

**-TV-**

"Yeah, where did Superman go?" Keiichi asked in wonder.

"He will not leave the battlefield unless there is a reason. And it seems like that reason is more important than battling the Alien Walkers." Naruto said while thinking deeply.

"But the world is on war! What else is more important than protecting the world from those Aliens?" Skuld replied.

"I don't know. But it definitely has to do with the current situation. Possibly, he realized the weakness of the Alien Invaders or sort." Naruto said, still thinking. "I have a favor to ask you Urd-neechan, Bell-neechan, Keiichi, and Skuld." Naruto said seriously.

The four didn't reply, but they already have an idea what Naruto is about to say.

"I will need to go to Metropolis and offer a hand to Superman and Batman." Naruto said with a resolute expression. "They will need all the help that they can right now. I can't just sit by and watch how the world is slowly being destroyed if I know I can do something and protect it in my own way. Don't worry, I will protect our secrets and this is for one time assistance only. That's why…" Naruto kneeled towards the Goddess trio, the same gesture when an ANBU reported towards the Hokage. "…please allow me to protect your world, no, our world." He said with his eyes looking towards the ground.

"Please stand up, kid. We will allow you even if you don't do that gesture." Urd said with a smile. "Among the four of us, you are the only one who can do something about this crisis and I will do the same if I were in your place."

"Just take care and don't be reckless." Belldandy said in an older sister-like tone. "We don't know what you really are capable of, but please don't push yourself too hard."

"Show us how a Shinobi, no, a Hokage fights." Keiichi grinned.

But Skuld didn't say a thing and just turned around. Naruto gave a questioning expression towards Belldandy, Urd and Keiichi, but Urd understood the situation and lightly pushed Keiichi and Belldandy out of the cafeteria.

"Is there a matter, Skuld?" Naruto asked in a worried tone.

"Why are you going to join that fight? Those heroes can handle this situation on their own." Skuld said in a bratty tone.

"Well, I wish it could be that way, but you know that those heroes need help right now… a help that I can provide for them."

"And what if something bad happens to you?" Skuld turned around and faced Naruto. "Why do you need to do this?"

"Nothing bad will happen to me." Naruto said. "It is just that I want to protect this new home… the same way I protected my own world… because I already have many precious people here like Bell-neechan, Keiichi and Urd-neechan along with other new friends that I have met in this school." Naruto paused and looked towards Skuld's eyes. "And I have also met this stubborn Goddess here that saved me from the dimension rift. That is the reason why I need to fight, Skuld."

Skuld saw the sincerity towards Naruto's eyes. This is the eyes of someone who will do everything to protect those who are important for him. He has been fighting his entire life for other's sake. And now he is willing to fight again to protect what he believes in. She tried her best not to blush in front of her 'partner' as those cerulean eyes are staring directly towards her.

"I understand." Skuld said in defeat. "Just promise me that you will return safe and sound… or else, I will give you a beating that you will never forget! Got it!"

Naruto flashed his largest smile and gives a Nice Guy pose towards Skuld. "Wakata -ttebayo!"

"Are you guys done now?" Urd said in a mischievous tone much to Skuld's ire.

"We have already prepared a portal through this mirror that will send you directly to Metropolis using my powers." Belldandy stated calmly. "But I cannot create a passage that you can use once you decided to return back here."

"Got it! I already have another means for easily returning back here on our town!" Naruto drew out one Hiraishin kunai and gave it to Skuld, much to the youngest Goddess wonder. The group also wondered what the use of this weapon is. Before they could inquire, the blonde Shinobi just grinned towards them. Naruto nodded, and then walked towards the human-sized mirror. The Goddess trio and Keiichi watched as Naruto slowly 'enters' the mirror towards Metropolis…

Author's Note: What do you think guys? Please review...


	5. Chapter 5 - Secret Origins

**Author's Note: **Hi Guys! It's been a while! Thank you for the reviews. I have just introduced the main cast. Now here comes the supporting cast… and some actions scenes. Haha.

Gildarts Clive Black Lotus – Other characters from other anime? Well, I am actually thinking which among which can fit the story line I have in mind. I believe Naruto will need all appropriate battle-partner(s) for this story after all.

TheMysteriousOtaku – Justice League has their own god characters. Haha. So I'll try to fit them in. And besides, having the Justice League on the story will allow Naruto to cut loose every once in a while.

Ddragon21 – Well, as far as I understand, the Ultimate Force from Yggdrasil will only take effect if something or someone tries to separate Belldandy and Keiichi, and on this case, Naruto and Skuld. Naruto's interaction with the other girls doesn't have events that could trigger the Ultimate Force. And besides, we don't know if the Ultimate Force will activate if the Jupiter Sisters, who are also Goddesses on their own right, are involved in the event.

Winter's Folly – Yup. I'll be following the DCAU universe. So the DC characters here are technically weaker than their comic book counterparts. So for DC fans who happen to read this fic, I'll just set your expectations guys, I'll be following the story from DCAU though I might use few plot devices from the comic books.

Panda – Haha. Yeah, unrealistic it seems. I am sorry for that. But this is how logic of a fantasy story goes… a fanfic on top of that. By the way, thank you for the review.

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 5 – Secret Origins**

After entering the mirror imbued with Belldandy's magical powers, Naruto arrived in a now deserted dressing room of Metropolis' Department Store's mirror. Taking advantage of his sensing prowess and also his stealth capabilities, the Shinobi quickly made his way to the rooftop of the Department Store. After arriving on the top floor of the building, he noticed that it is night time on this side of the planet. It is then that Kurama spoke through his mindscape.

**"I am glad that we are about to enter a battle in the real world and not just here, training in your mindscape."** The Ten-Tailed Fox said. **"But if you really prefer to go on that battlefield, how do you intend to hide your identity?"**

"I already have an idea in mind." Naruto created a set of handseals, then with a puff of smoke, he changed from his casual clothes for school into his Shinobi outfit. Complete with his Konoha forehead protector, black and orange colored jumpsuit topped with a Jounin Vest with multiple pockets, his red Sage coat with black flaming hemline, and the dark orange scarf given to him by Kurama (The scarf has similar design to that of Natsu Dragneel's, albeit it is dark orange-colored and is donned like Byakuya Kuchiki's) along with the Sword of Nunoboku on his left waist. But what differed on this appearance is that he is now equipped with a black cloth mask that covered the lower half of his face, very much like his Kakashi-sensei's mask. He is also now wearing the same Shinobi gloves that Madara usually have with the same Konoha metal plate symbol behind the wrist.

**"Nice outfit kid. Then another question... What do you intend to do battling the Aliens? With your power, you can just use Bijuu Dama to blast them off to kingdom come." **

"I don't intend to do that unless it is needed." Naruto replied to the fox as he started to leap on top of the buildings towards the location of the battling military personnel and Alien Walkers. "I'll fight as a Jounin-level Shinobi, and from that, will depend on how the situation calls. If those heroes saw someone they don't know is capable of nuclear level destructive power, who knows what will they think or do against me. And besides, I want to live in a low profile life here on this world. If I fight on Kage-level or above, I will become a focus point not only by those heroes, but also by their villains and even the government. And it will endanger those precious people for me here on this new world."

**"So this will really be just a special occasion for assisting those colorful heroes of this world." **Kurama spoke sarcastically.** "Very well, show them what a Shinobi is capable of, Nidaime Rikudo Sennin."**

"Yeah! Let's go Kurama!" Naruto finally increased his movement speed after finishing his discussion with Kurama. His base movement speed could rival that of 4th Raikage's Raiton: Shunshin. All that he needs to do for now is to focus on the upcoming battle.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Batman followed Superman in a remote military facility. There, they have released a humanoid green species that is trying to reach Superman through telepathy, and introduced himself as J'onn Jonzz, the sole surviving Martian. On their way out of the facility, they were ambushed by the Aliens that was named by J'onn as White Martians and escaped narrowly through Superman and Batman's combined efforts. However, their escape is still in tow as several Alien spaceships followed their trail and started to attack them.<p>

Within the pinch that they were currently in, the Martian summoned other heroes telepathically to assist them in battling the Aliens. The first one to arrive is the hero named as the Green Lantern, followed by Hawk Girl, then by a beautiful female wearing tiara that introduced herself as Diana, princess of the Amazon. After defeating the alien spaceships, the Flash, who introduced himself as the fastest man alive, also arrived on the scene. The heroes introduced themselves to one another as the Martian explained the situation and the motives of the White Martians against Earth.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Goddess trio and Keiichi returned to the temple through Belldandy's power and created a magical sphere that will display what is happening on Metropolis and also watch how Naruto will fight against those Aliens. As they watch on how the Aliens effortlessly decimate the entire military army who are trying to intercept their advance, Keiichi spoke as if remembering something.<p>

"Hey guys, why do you think Naruto decided to go to Metropolis? Tokyo and Osaka here in Japan are also being attacked by those Aliens right? Metropolis has Superman that can protect their city."

"I don't know." Urd replied. "But Superman is nowhere to be seen on the city and leaves with Batman to who knows where. Naruto firmly believes that there is a reason why Superman leave the battlefield, and no matter what the reason it is, I think Naruto needs to get information from Superman so he can decide on the proper course of action against these Aliens."

"But… Is Naruto will really be alright?" Skuld said, worry painted all over her face. "Those Alien Walkers can easily destroy a military tank in a single attack. They are also built to be immune with Superman's brute strength and Earth's artilleries. What can Naruto possibly do against those…"

Belldandy approached Skuld, hugged her while petting her head. She calmed down a bit but her worries still remain. Eventhough she is already a 17-year old Goddess, she is still very fond on her older sister's gesture towards her.

"Just believe on him Skuld." Belldandy said with a reassuring smile. "You have seen it in his eyes right? He is used to this situation, and he knows what he needs to do. And he is doing this to protect us. Everything will going to be fine, my beloved little sister."

"Yeah…" Skuld said. She realized that she is now worrying towards her blonde partner right now. Is this the same feeling that her sister has towards Keiichi when the guy is pushing himself so much? Well, it doesn't matter right now. All that she need is to see Naruto return safe after this battle to them regardless of the outcome.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The reporter Snapper Carr continued to report what is happening in Metropolis as the army continued to fight a losing battle against the Alien Walkers.<p>

"This is Snapper Carr reporting live from ground zero in Metropolis where the Alien Walkers continue to clear the area around the impact site. General Wellis, the military seems to unable to stop them. Why?" The reporter moved the microphone towards the military general.

"All of our big missiles have been disarmed. And our self proclaimed protector Superman has abandoned us!" General Wellis said angrily towards the reporter.

Then, one of the Alien Walkers charged a laser beam towards the current location of the reporter and the General, much to their surprise. They know the speed of the laser beam is capable of, so trying to escape in the last second is no longer an option. As the Alien Walker fired the beam, 'someone' appeared in front of the General and the reporter with his back facing them. The 'newcomer' drew a Hiraishin kunai and stretched his hands with the kunai positioned horizontally (same position when Minato blocks the Kyuubi's Bijuu Dama during Naruto's birth) and intercepted the laser beam from the Alien Walker.

"HIRAISHIN: JIKUKAN KEKKAI!" Naruto said and at that moment, the laser beam exploded a few blocks away from the current battlefield. The General and the reporter are speechless on how this new guy redirected the attack so casually. They haven't seen this guy yet from any hero roster around the world so they don't know what kind of power or magic that this guy used to redirect the attack.

"You guys better get into safety" Naruto while not looking towards the reporter and the General, in English language. During the time when Belldandy shared the knowledge of this world to Naruto when he just arrived to Earth, Belldandy also gave him ability to understand and speak English language, which is the primary language used in this world aside from the Japanese language that he is normally used to. "I'll handle things from here."

The General got angry after hearing those words from the newcomer. "I know you saved us but it doesn't give you the right to order us!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'This guy has so much pride.' He thought. Then they noticed that the Alien Walker is charging another attack on their location. Naruto quickly drew a regular kunai with attached exploding tag on the handle, applied appropriate chakra on the explosive tag, and sharply threw the kunai towards the 'mouth' of the Alien Walker right before it shoots the laser beam. The kunai pierced through the 'mouth' of the Alien Walker before it can even fire the laser beam, then Naruto created a single hand seal.

"BAKU!" The Explosive tag attached to the kunai exploded directly from within the Alien Walker's 'head', and since the laser beam is about to fire before the tag exploded, it gave additional power to the explosion. The blast shattered the Alien Walker's 'head' with its debris flying to random directions.

'Their first weakness: These Aliens may be a tough nut to crack from outside, but their insides don't have resistances.' Naruto grinned under his mask while saying it through his mind.

Everyone watching the scene, including the reporter and the General is surprised on how this new guy easily defeated the Alien Walker. Seeing what this new guy is capable of, General Wellis shouted to his troops. "Move back! Prepare an appropriate assistance to the…. new comer!"

The entire military army that is currently on the scene immediately obeyed their commander. While Snapper Carr continued his report even after a near death experience.

"As I thought that it will be all over from all of us here, a new Hero appeared on the battle scene and easily defeated one of the Alien Walkers. With Superman nowhere to be seen, this new Hero gives a new hope on this losing battle against the Invaders…."

Naruto heard that the general named him as a new comer, while the reporter calls him a new Hero. Well, he is not doing this for fame or anything, so he didn't bother to introduce himself. Using regular Jounin-level speed, he quickly dashed towards another Alien Walker while his hands are equipped with several explosive tags (the same way how Yugi handled his cards in Yugioh) while running using the usual Shinobi style.

With his natural Shinobi instincts, the blonde knucklehead gracefully but expertly evaded the laser beams from the Alien Walker that he currently wanted to take down. He dodged, twisted, sidestepped and leaped away from the attacks until he arrived right beside one of three foots of the Alien Walker, then quickly stuck the chakra-enhanced exploding tags on that specific foot. He quickly leaped away, then used the same hand sign from earlier.

"BAKU!" The exploding tags exploded at the same time with a ground shaking explosion. After the rubbles of explosion has been cleared, the targeted foot of the explosive tags is destroyed, making the Alien Walker lose its balance and fell to the ground. Naruto leaped towards the head of the fallen Alien Walker, then stuck another set of chakra-enhanced explosive tags, leaped away again, then detonated the tags. Another violent explosion echoed in the scene, and after the dust is cleared, they saw the shattered head of the Alien Walker within the large crater created by the explosion.

'Their second weakness: a special kind of energy that the Aliens Walkers don't have any resistance with. Their spy might have known and informed the Alien Army about the military projectiles here on Earth along with Superman's capability of dealing brute damage and created the Alien Walkers to be durable enough against them, but they don't know anything about Chakra.' Naruto thought after landing on the ground.

General Wellis is now even more surprised on how this new guy easily took down another Alien Walker. Even Superman, with assistance from the Batman, has trouble beating one of them down. But this guy strategically took down two Alien Walkers in less than a minute without even breaking a sweat!

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Amazing… so this is how Naruto battles…" Keiichi muttered after seeing how Naruto took down the Alien Walkers. He is watching along with the Goddess trio through a magical sphere.<p>

"He is not even wasting any movements. What a guy…" Urd said in surprise.

"Even our Valkyries cannot fight like that." Belldandy also said with amazed tone. "And I can see that he is not even fighting with his full strength."

Skuld, on the other hand, is speechless. She thought all that a Ninja can do is assassinations and ambushes. She knew that Naruto is not like any ordinary Ninja, but this way of fighting is very unorthodox and unpredictable, but very strategical and effective.

'Gambatte, Naruto.' Skuld said with two of her hands clasped in front of her chest.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p><strong> "You said you will fight as a Jounin right? But all you have done is to use Explosive Tags here and there like a lowly Chuunin!"<strong> Kurama shouted from Naruto's mindscape.

"Well, like I said, I don't want unnecessary attention. At least, using Chuunin to Jounin-level movement and fighting style is more than enough to bring these Alien bastards down. And besides, I am just applying the skills that you have taught me on this battle: Maximizing the use of my tools and weapons to finish the fight quickly." Naruto replied to the Ten Tailed Fox within him.

**"But do you think what you have done is not enough to call unnecessary attention? You have just taken down 2 of those creatures that even their Superman cannot beat!"**

"I just happen to know these Aliens' weaknesses... that's all." Naruto replied. However, the argument between the Bijuu and the Jinchuuriki is halted by another laser beam from another Alien Walker that is directed towards Naruto.

"Better finish this one too!" Naruto shouted as he prepared to attack the third Alien Walker. However, the meteor that produced the Alien Walkers started to shook violently while releasing some kind of smoke from within its cracks. The meteor started to create larger cracks, and then it displayed large black tentacles that are soaring up to the sky, making the civilians near the scene shout in fear.

"Oh my Lord…" is all that General Wellis can say on this another extra-ordinary event that is currently happening right in front of them.

The tentacles intertwined with each other and formed a weird shaped structure. It created some kind of pump and and the pump started to drill down to the ground of the streets of Metropolis. As the drill continued, the structure began releasing huge amounts of thick dark smoke that rose towards the atmosphere. It quickly covered the entire Metropolis and continued to expand further and further in every passing moment.

"What the hell is that thing doing?" Naruto said after taking down the third Alien Walker. "Whatever it is, I need to stop it until Superman returns!" Naruto quickly dashed to the crash site. But halfway, he is greeted by more Alien Walkers and now with around thousands of White Martians equipped with laser guns as if attempting to stop him.

**"What now? Still want to fight as a Chuunin level?"** Kurama remarked sarcastically.

"Of course, yeah!" Naruto grinned with excitement. "The White Zetsus are far stronger than this White Martians! And those Alien Walkers are pretty slow on their own."

**"I see. You really have matured as a true Shinobi kid in terms of your fighting prowess."** Kurama smirked towards Naruto. **"Do you remember how Madara fought against the Fifth Division just by pure Taijutsu and Bukijutsu during the 4th Shinobi World War? If you want to take these number of Aliens down without getting too much attention like what you always say, then that is the appropriate battle style that you need to do against them."**

"Yes. That is also what I am thinking." Naruto nodded. He then drew out chakra blades similar to what Asuma Sarutobi used to wield. With Naruto's current Bukijutsu expertise due to his training with Kurama in the dimension rift, these chakra blades became one of his favorite weapons since he can wield it and still perform hand seals since his fingers are not bound in the weapon's handle unlike the kunai. However, Naruto's chakra blades do not automatically absorb the wielder's chakra, but can easily be channeled if the user wanted to.

Naruto summoned another set of explosive tags from his Shinobi vault with his chakra blades still equipped in both hands, and then charged directly to the looming set of Alien Walkers and army of White Martians right front of him.

(From here on, imagine how Uchiha Madara one-sidedly annihilated 3rd Tsuchikage, Naruto's Kage Bunshin, and Gaara's Division in the Fourth Shinobi World War, Anime Version.)

The entire military, including General Wellis, the reporter Snapper Carr, and other civilians watching the scene are now watching in awe with their mouth hanging open as Naruto charged without hesitation on a seemingly suicidal attempt to fight against these many Invaders all at once. But most of them are surprised about the next scene that happened in the battlefield.

Naruto expertly dodged the laser guns being fired towards him with his natural Shinobi instincts and precognitive skills as he charged in blinding speed towards the White Martian Army. The moment that Naruto reached the Alien Army, several White Martians were sent flying or incapacitated as Naruto started to attack using the chakra blades while combining his Shinobi instincts, training and battle experiences, and battle precognition skills as the most powerful sensor-type Shinobi to battle multiple White Martians, incapacitating or sending each of the flying on every single movements and attacks.

By combining the standard Shinobi Taijutsu skills, Bukijutsu skills, blinding Shinobi speed, enhanced physical strength, reflexes, agility, dexterity and such, Naruto fought as a Chuunin to Jounin-level and sliced through the White Martian Army while also taking down Alien Walkers while at it. As much as he like to go all out, he refrained to do so, since he doesn't want anyone else to be caught if he use his TRUE powers and capabilities aside from getting unnecessary attention. So as much as he wanted to use his true physical capabilities, speed and strength, Namikaze Taijutsu and Hiraishin Kenjutsu, Uzumaki Nintaijutsu and Fuinjutsu, and other powers including his Senjutsu and Jinchuuriki powers, he cannot afford to do so. But thankfully, with his training in the dimension rift with Kurama, he can maximize his basic tools and moves to take out even large number of fodder opponents as simple as child's play.

Due to his Shogi training with Kurama, Naruto had unconsciously learned on creating and analyzing 7-8 moves and attacks in advance with 3-4 back-up plans and techniques in case those anticipated moves has been anticipated. And by combining his precognition skills with his Sensor Shinobi Skills, Senjutsu sensing and Empathic Tracking even in base form, Naruto is quite impossible to be hit using ordinary means. That's why Alien Walkers cannot hit him at all as he continued to decimate their army as if it is the most natural thing in the world to do.

After slicing one White Martian with his chakra blades, the blonde Hokage docked and stuck an exploding tag to one of the incoming White Martians, then leaped away to detonate the explosive tag, decimating that White Martian and the other White Martians surrounding him within 20 meter radius. While in mid air, he threw sets of Shurikens with his right hand towards the White Martins that are firing their laser guns towards him while blocking the lasers that he cannot dodge while in mid-air using the chakra blade of his left hand. Taking advantage of his mid-air maneuver, Naruto threw several kunais with exploding tags to multiple Alien Walkers that are aiming to fire their laser beams towards him, destroying the Walkers in the process. After landing in Shinobi Style, Naruto dashed once again to attack in random, unorthodox but expertly and masterly created pattern to annihilate another set of White Martian Army.

Everyone watching the one-sided battle have their mouths literally hanging as a single person single-handedly wipes the floor against the entire army of enemies. Never before that have they seen anyone, even a superhero, a meta-human or other super-powered creatures in existence, capable of doing such level of battle against thousands of opponents and taking them out casually. This guy is indeed the true definition of a one-man army.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"This… is… insane!" Urd said, cannot help but feel surprised after seeing how their adopted family member battled the Invading Army on his own. "Just what kind of training does he need to go through to become this strong? He's like a machine created for battles!"<p>

"I never thought that Naruto is capable of doing this level of battle." Belldandy said with her face painted in surprise. "I can't imagine what kind of life he has been through from his own world… and even what kind of war did he fight into before arriving on this world. I can't help but feel sad for him." She said in a very sad tone.

"Yeah. I always thought that when Naruto said that he is a Shinobi, he is good at fighting in stealth, assassinations and ambushes. But there he is now… fighting against an army of Aliens head-on… for him to be this kind of master in fighting… just what kind of person he really is from his world?" Keiichi muttered.

"He needs to become strong since he wished to be acknowledged by everyone from where he came from." Skuld said with her eyes still glued towards the magical ball, watching Naruto. "He tried his hardest and became this powerful so he will not be treated as an outcast but as one of the strongest Shinobi of his village. But seeing his strength right now, I can't help but feel sorry for him. He overexerted himself and has reached this level, all just to be accepted and be acknowledged…" Skuld continued as she didn't notice the tears that are now flowing out of her eyes. "I wish that I can at least do something for him, during those times… that he is alone… from his world…"

Urd, Belldandy, and Keiichi heard those musings from Skuld, and cannot help but feel a pang on their hearts. They don't have much information regarding Naruto's personal background, but it seemed like Skuld already had a deeper connection to the blonde Shinobi for him to be able to open a part of his past to the youngest Norse Goddess. While being sad, they felt the now naturally growing strong connection between Naruto and Skuld that made them somewhat happy since Skuld has a person that she can relate to right now.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"…with the Martians gone, the invaders have nothing left to feed upon. So they turn their sights to Earth." J'onn Jonzz, the Martian Manhunter, continued his explanation about the invading Alien army. "I narrowly escaped, and came here to warn everyone about the incoming danger, but they were able to capture me. While I was being held by them against my will, the Invaders sent advance agents to disable Earth's defenses."<p>

"So that's why they sabotage the deep space monitoring network, so we couldn't detect their activities." The Batman said with his usual monotone voice.

"We got to stop them before it's too late!" The Green Lantern said with matching gesture.

"It may already be too late…" The Martian replied while turning around and looked towards Metropolis' direction. The Heroes saw the thick dark smoke that is now starting to envelope Metropolis' atmosphere.

"What was that!?" Diana of Themyscira exclaimed in surprise.

"It has begun." The Martian said with a serious face.

"What are they doing?" Hawkgirl inquired in wary.

"The Invaders are nocturnal. They want to block out the sun so they can live in perpetual darkness." The Martian replied.

"Friends of yours?" The Flash asked Batman.

"It's no joke." Batman replied seriously, the Flash then jogged towards the Martian.

"What's the big problem? Can't we just whip up another batch of that nerve gas that you use to disable the Invaders for thousands of years?"

"Unfortunately no. The gas is created from a rare Martian plant. I brought a sample here with me but it was destroyed when I was captured." Martian retorted.

"Ahh… What's Plan B?" The Flash said with a scowl.

"We'll have to take out those factories!" Wonder Woman replied with determined expression.

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs!" Green Lantern replied to the Themyscira Princess with an annoyed expression.

"We Amazons are warriors since birth. Want to test me?" Diana replied with a challenging tone. She and GL then glared towards each other.

"Let's not fight among ourselves." Superman finally halted the growing tension between the two. "John, we will need all the help that we could get."

"Fine." John Stewart replied, still in an arrogant tone. "Sorry, your Highness!" Then walked away to prevent another verbal argument and started explaining the situation. "Tactically, we have multiple objectives. We will need to split into teams!"

The Flash, quick on the uptake, used his super speed towards the Amazon princess. "Dibs on the Amazon." He smiled cockily while the Diana is just surprised, not knowing what to say. Her mother, Hipolita, is right. Men are very difficult to comprehend.

However, their strategy meeting was interrupted by a sound from the Bat Plane. The Batman recognized it, and quickly responded to the sound. It is a special call coming from Alfred Pennyworth, his faithful butler. After pressing randoma button, Alfred appeared on the screen of the Bat Plane's monitor.

"Master Bruce. I apologize for interrupting you in this very critical situation." Alfred bowed politely. The rest of the heroes followed the Dark Knight with curiosity on what the butler is about to say. "I believe this is a very important matter."

"Go ahead." Batman replied.

"After you and Superman have left Metropolis, another hero appeared to fight against the Alien Invaders to protect the city from total destruction. It appears that he is a new hero. However, he has powers and skills that was capable of battling an entire Alien Army on his own and could even take down multiple Alien Walkers in a very precise, strategic way." This surprised the Martian and few other heroes, including Superman. Alfred then sent some footages of the battle in Metropolis, allowing Batman and his fellow heroes watch the heroic deeds of the new hero.

And what they saw makes them glued to the screen. Some in surprise, some in wonder, some in wary. After all, they just saw a blonde kid wearing red trench coat with black flames designed on its hemline who is singlehandedly battling an entire Alien Army while taking down several Alien Walkers simultaneously using very unique fighting styles, random weapons (for them), and some kind of paper tag with mysterious insignia imprinted on it.

"A kid!" Wonder Woman said in shock.

"What is that kid doing there!? It's a warzone!" Green Lantern nearly shouted in an outburst.

Batman studied the 'kid's' movement with his analyzing eyes. He really looked like a kid, a teenager around Barbara's age, but his fighting capability is way above that of his own age. "He maybe is a kid, but he was able to do something that even me and Superman struggled to do successfully." The Batman said, pertaining on taking down multiple Alien Walkers.

"Who is he?" Martian inquired. "Why do I didn't sense and summon him with us here?"

"I don't know." Superman replied. "But whoever he is, I am thankful that he is protecting Metropolis while I am gone."

"But that kid sure is skilled!" The Flash replied. "Taking on an entire army of Aliens on your own like that with pure guts, that kid is something!"

"The way he moves, it seems like he has already experienced something like this before." Hawkgirl said. With her experiences in her home world Thanagar, she have learned how to analyze a warrior's experience and capabilities based on its movements and even she, herself , is surprised on the level of fighting that the kid on the screen is currently doing.

"I think we better went back to Metropolis first and also ask for his assistance regarding this matter." Superman suggested. "If he was able to take down those Alien Walkers with some kind of special technique, maybe we can learn a thing or two from him on how to stop those Aliens on our own."

The heroes agreed. After a few seconds, most of them flew towards Metropolis, with Flash running on the ground and Batman on his Bat Plane. But Batman assigned his Bat Plane in auto-pilot mode, as he continued to observe the 'kid' while fighting against the Alien Walkers.

'Some degree of super speed and super strength, high level of agility, dexterity, combined with natural quickness and nimbleness, also has weapon mastery on a very high degree, unorthodox martial art pattern that even I have never seen before, and those paper tags with explosive insignia. To top it all, he is fighting like an assassin, or more appropriately, as a Ninja. Just who is this kid?' The Batman continued to ponder.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto continued to fend off the White Martians and the Alien Walkers without any sign of fatigue, but he still cannot get through them with the Jounin-level of skill and power that he is currently using. He wanted to use some basic jutsus from his vast array of arsenals, but he held himself back. But there is no way that he can destroy that Alien building that is emitting that thick smoke with him not using any of his destructive jutsus. After seeing the way how the Aliens fiercely protect the Factory, it is more than enough to prove that the Alien building is a very important part of their invasion.<p>

After taking down another set of White Martians and Alien Walkers, Naruto prepared another set of exploding tags on his left hand, shurikens on his right hand, with his chakra blade still attached to his fingers in reverse grip. As he prepared to dash towards the battlefield once again, he sensed a group of individuals coming towards his direction through his sensing prowess.

"Finally, it's them…" Naruto said. In a matter of seconds, five flying superheroes, namely Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl descended to the ground beside him while the Flash hit the brakes of his movements and stopped right beside the other five. The Bat Plane can also be seen landing a few meters of distance behind them.

"So the reason why you leave Metropolis is to gather a group of heroes to battle these Alien freaks…" Naruto said towards Superman, still not removing his gaze on the Alien Walkers.

"Yes, more or less…" Superman replied, quite surprised on how this Ninja kid casually talked to him. "…thank you for protecting Metropolis while I am gone… but who are you?" Superman used his X-Ray Vision to view Naruto's full facial features under his Kakashi-mask but much to his surprise, his X-Ray Vision cannot get through his mask and even through his entire body.

"Just another random Shinobi…" Naruto replied as he dashed towards the army of White Martians, leaving the group of superheroes in surprise. He then attacked again with random but expertly crafted combination of his Taijutsu, Bukijutsu and exploding tag attacks ala Uchiha Madara during the 4th Shinobi World War.

"Shinobi?" Wonder Woman asked for the meaning of the foreign term, as she also prepared to join the fray so as the other heroes.

"Shinobi, or better known as Ninjas." Batman spoke from behind. "Ninjas are known for stealth and assassinations, most are technically hired killers. And I can say that kid is very well trained in that regard." He said as he observed how the Naruto battled the White Martians and taking down another Alien Walker.

"Hey guys, I think we better join the kid or he will outdo us." The Flash commented as he dashed towards the Alien Army. He is reluctantly followed by Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl.

"Bruce," Superman said in wary. "My X-Ray Vision cannot get through him." The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes while looking towards Naruto. Only lead and Magic can prevent Superman on using his X-Ray Vision.

"I believe that is because of some special kind of energy that enveloped his body." J'onn Jonz replied.

"Special kind of energy? Do you mean something like Magic?" Superman said as he inquired directly to the Martian.

"No, it is not Magic. I can sense that it is something much thicker, denser, and possibly even more powerful." The Martian said emotionlessly.

"We can ask for him about it later. Let's join the fray for now." Batman drew his Batarangs while Superman and J'onn nodded to each other as they also joined the battle.

After finishing another set of the invading army, the battling superheroes saw another set of White Martian Army approaching them.

"This will go on forever! I think we should retreat for now and prepare a better plan on fighting them!" Hawkgirl shouted towards her fellow heroes.

"Agreed! We're just running on circles here!" The Green Lantern said after blasting a White Martian with his Ring.

"Let's go to on top of the Daily Planet!" Superman pointed out.

"Alright! I'll hold them back!" Naruto withdraws his chakra blades, and then drew two Shurikens, one on each hand. He then sharply threw the Shurikens to the Invaders, and then used a single hand sign. "NINPOU: SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN NI JUTSU!"

In that instance, the two Shuriken became hundreds, then thousands and thousands more as each Shuriken pierced the White Martians and the Alien Walkers, greatly shocking the other heroes. The Shurikens emitted a light blue-colored aura that made them looked like small shinning meteors that are wreaking havoc towards the Alien Invaders.

After the Shuriken clones pierced the ground, Naruto then created another hand seal. "NINPOU: BUNSHIN BAKUFUDA!" Each of the Shuriken clones exploded violently at the same time to annihilate the remaining White Martians and Alien Walkers. The multiple explosions created a seemingly sea of flames for a few seconds. Satisfied after seeing the effects of his combination jutsu, Naruto applied chakra on his feet to run on the surface of the walls of the buildings and upon reaching the rooftop, leaped on top of each building in blinding speed until he reach Daily Planet's rooftop. His ability to walk on the surface of the walls along with his fast movements while leaping on the building's rooftop in speed ala Flash once again surprised the heroes.

"Yo, everyone!" Naruto greeted the heroes ala Kakashi eye-smile.

In that instance, Green Lantern approached Naruto, grabbed his scarf and lifted the blonde Shinobi. "Do you have any idea what you are doing? Amateurs don't have anything to do with this!" He said, still bitter about his encounter with Wonder Woman earlier.

"Hold it." This time, Batman grabbed Green Lanterns arms to let go of Naruto's scarf. "He may look like a kid, but he managed to hold back those Invaders while we are out of the city." The Dark Knight then shifted his gaze towards Naruto. "Even 'professionals' can't do what this 'amateur' can do."

Naruto responded with a grin under his Kakashi-mask while Green Lantern walked away annoyingly. The Batman has a point, as always.

"Who are you?" Superman asked in wary. He is somewhat insecure about this kid since he was able to neutralize his X-Ray Vision like it was nothing.

"Just like what I said, just another random Shinobi." Naruto replied.

"A random Shinobi doesn't have such level of skills and power that you have." Batman replied, not trusting the mysteriousness of the Shinobi.

"I guess this deserves a brief explanation." Naruto looked at the heroes seriously. "Believe it or not, I am not from this world. I came from another dimension that allows us, Shinobis, to use these abilities. A certain war from my home world sent me to this world and with no means to return back, I decided to live here in this world peacefully… until these Aliens came and start doing everything that they like. And the rest is history." Naruto finished his statement with a grin.

Batman narrowed his eyes. After the kid's explanation, he became a lot more mysterious than he currently is. But based on the kid's body language, he cannot see any signs that he is lying about his statement. Batman can also see in this kid's cerulean eyes that he has already been through a lot. These are the eyes of a hardened warrior, enough to consider that this young man has already been through a major war like what he have mentioned earlier.

Superman is also listening to the conversation. Even though the X-Ray Vision is not working towards the blonde, he still has super-hearing that he can still take advantage of to find out if this kid is lying or something through his heartbeat. And sure though, there is also no sign that this kid is lying about his heritage. And that also made him relate to the kid's current situation.

Batman switched his gaze towards the Martian, and J'onn understood what does that gaze meant. "I can sense that he is a human like you Batman, but he has special kind of energy that ordinary humans from this world don't have."

"If he really came from another world, then that must be the signature ability of the people from that world." Batman concluded.

"So you also came from a war-torn world?" Hawkgirl spoke, as if relating herself to the blonde Shinobi. Naruto just answered with a grin.

"For someone who came from a war-torn world, you do really like to smile a lot." Wonder Woman spoke, quite amused about the Shinobi's behavior.

"I am just used to it." Naruto replied. "Smile is the most difficult emotion to read after all."

The Flash ran with super-speeds beside Naruto. "Hey. You have some pretty awesome moves kid. Your fighting techniques are cool and badass. Can you somehow teach me?"

"I am sorry. Shinobi keeps information and secrets to their graves. And besides, my fighting style is something that my father and my mother's clan can only use." Naruto scratched the back of his head. The Flash sighed in disappointment. But he hung an arm around Naruto's neck.

"I understand buddy." He said as he dashed away beside Green Lantern.

"Hey guys, I know you want to interrogate me, but what should we do about those Alien bastards?" Naruto pointed out casually.

"We'll take care of them. But I do have one question for you." Superman looked towards him with a serious expression. "Why did you step out and protect Metropolis while I am gone? Are you doing this for fame? Money? Fortune?"

"Well…" Naruto stared towards Superman. "…When you and Batman leave the battlefield, I believe that you two got an information about a possible way of defeating these Invaders since you guys will not abandon your people in a crisis except if there is a more important reason. But the city cannot hold back this Alien Army on their own so I decided to step out and fight until you guys return."

Superman and Naruto stared into each other's eyes. After seeing the seriousness on the Shinobi's eyes, Superman smiled after realizing how much faith this kid has on him and Batman. This kid is even willing to risk his life in this battle for this belief to protect ordinary citizens. Batman didn't smile after hearing those words, but he acknowledged the fact within the Shinobi's statement.

"Then one more question." Batman joined the conversation. "Are you willing to fight alongside with us? If so, why?"

"Well, do I really need to have a reason to protect everyone if I have the capability to do so?" Naruto replied in a resolute tone.

The Flash gave a grin after hearing those words. He now believed that he can get along well with this kid well. Hawkgirl gave a small smile along with Wonder Woman while the Martian nodded, indicating that they accepted the blonde Shinobi's reasoning. The Green Lantern didn't react, but somehow acknowledged the Shinobi's words. All that matters right now is that they are fighting for the very same reason.

"I believe I need to explain what is happening then…" J'onn approached Naruto.

"Don't need that." Naruto grinned, much to the Martians surprise. "All that we need to do is to kick their butts, right?"

"That's the word buddy!" The Flash once again dashed towards Naruto and the two gave a high five towards each other.

"Well then, we are wasting valuable time." Batman looked towards the other heroes. "We have already concluded to split into teams to destroy those factories. Who's coming with who?"

"I'll be fighting with the Shinobi." Wonder Woman approached Naruto's side, making everyone look at her in question. "Both of us can fight bare-handedly so I believe our skills can compliment with each other." And besides, Wonder Woman concluded that Naruto is the only man surrounding her that doesn't have an ego, in her own opinion.

"Me and Hawkgirl can continue what the Shinobi has already started here in Metropolis." Superman answered as he went towards Hawkgirl's side.

"I'll be working with the Shinobi and Diana, and I'll include J'onn on my team." Batman said, not as a suggestion, but as a decision.

"Wait a sec… How come your team has the largest number?" Green Lantern inquired.

"First, I need J'onn for further information regarding these Alien Invaders. Then I need Diana as our route for attack, while the Shinobi has enough arsenals to watch our backs." Batman replied. "And besides, despite the fact that I am different from all of you (implying that he has no superpowers) and the three of them are new to this field unlike the rest of you, I need to know what they really are capable of so we can fight properly against these Invaders."

All of Green Lantern's arguments quickly died and gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Alright then. Let's move out." Superman said as the heroes started to go with their respective teammates to destroy the Alien Factories around the world.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>En route to Asia…<p>

Green Lantern is flying through the power of his Lantern Ring while the Flash is running above the ocean using his super speed. They are currently heading towards the Alien Factory that they assigned to take down. For Green Lantern, this is a very important battle since the Earth and mankind's future is at stake. While on the other hand, the Flash is quite bitter since he was not on the same team with Wonder Woman or Hawkgirl on this mission.

"You are no fun!" The Flash said while continuously running alongside the Green Lantern

"This isn't supposed to be fun!" John Stewart replied. "We got a job to do and we better do it without distraction, understood?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I hear you!" The Flash replied in an annoyed tone as they continue their trek towards their destination.

The duo arrived on their target's location. Green Lantern is about to explain a plan for the two of them but the Flash ignored him and dashed by himself towards the Alien Walkers who are currently patrolling the place. Though the Flash is too fast for the Alien Walkers, he got stock with a booby trap created by the White Martians, forcing Green Lantern to rescue the hot-headed speedster before he got shot by the Alien Walkers.

"I'm sort of stuck here." The Flash jokingly said even after what happened.

"I hope the others are having a better luck than we are…" Green Lantern said annoyingly as he removed the slimy liquid from the Flash created by the booby trap.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>On Metropolis…<p>

Hawkgirl, using her Nth Mace, were able to successfully take down one Alien Walkers while Superman covered her from the attacks of the White Martian Army, taking advantage of his invulnerability while attacking with Heat Vision and Arctic Breath. After successfully defeating the Alien Army, Superman cut one of the Alien Walkers' foot, then used it to pierce the wall of the Alien Factory.

"Hawkgirl, follow me!" Superman shouted towards the winged heroine. Hawkgirl followed and they entered the Alien factory through the hole Superman has created. "Keep a sharp eye on." Superman said to Hawkgirl.

"I always do." Hawkgirl replied. Well, she is called Hawkgirl for a reason, right?

The two heroes encountered another set of White Martian Army inside the Alien factory. Superman instructed Hawkgirl to stand back but the masked girl ignored him and dived through the Alien Army and battled them with her Nth Mace, tearing the Aliens literally much to Superman's surprise.

"What? There are times for words and times for action." Hawkgirl said fiercely towards Superman as she walked pass beside him, leaving the Big Blue Boy Scout an impression to don't get into Hawkgirl's bad side.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>En route to Egypt…<p>

Wonder Woman and the Martian are flying towards their destination while being followed by the Bat Plane with Batman as the pilot and Naruto on the back seat. Though they could enter into battle anytime, the Dark Knight saw this opportunity to get more information regarding this Shinobi kid behind him.

"You are quite young for a kid to experience a war… With your skills, I can't imagine what kind of war you have been through." Batman spoke in his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah. It's hell." Naruto replied. With his Shogi exercises with Kurama, the blonde knucklehead's reasoning has quite improved specially in battle and reading opponent's intentions. And with this current situation, he can clearly see that Batman is trying to juice out some information regarding him and/or his identity. That's why he needs to be very careful on this conversation. "Just imagining how your friends and comrades fall right in front of you… due to pointless battles created by evil ambitions and hatred. I really hate that war."

"I see." Batman replied. He knew that this kid knows he is trying to get further information but he continued his information digging. "But you are quite young to join a war. Does your parents allowed you to join such war?"

Naruto knew that if he answers this question truthfully, like his father is an Edo Tensei during the Shinobi World War while his mother assisted him on his fight with the Kyuubi while both of them are already dead a few minutes after his birth, it will definitely give way to another set of questions. But he cannot lie in this situation or he will lose the Dark Knight's trust.

"I believe, they somehow knew what happened. And I know that they are very proud of me." Naruto replied.

"Somehow?" Batman raised one of his eyebrows, though it is hidden within the mask so it is pointless.

"Well, Mom and Dad died a few minutes right after my birth." Naruto's statement surprised the Batman. "They protected me from one of the person who initiated the war where I fought."

"Sorry to hear about that." The Dark Knight said in a quiet voice. Batman rarely apologizes, but he knew that he hit wrong spot. Like for Tim, he always has a soft spot towards orphaned kids. He can always relate to them since he is also an orphan. But on the lighter side, he has at least spent some time with his parents during his childhood days while this Shinobi kid was not even able to meet his parents at all. Just what kind of world does this kid came from? What kind of life that he has been through?

"Don't be." Naruto grinned. "My Mom and Dad are both Shinobi. They have passed down their feelings, their dreams, and their will to me even in the very short time that the two of them were able to hug me. And I know that they are watching me… as I continue to live my life now… so I have no regrets… Even if we were not able to spend time as a family, I love them!"

Batman gave a rare small smile not for Naruto, but for himself. Naruto can't see his face after all since he is on the back seat. He knew that this kid had experienced many difficult times growing up, but retained his own self and continued to look forward even after fighting a war. The kid retained his humanity after everything that he has been through. And he knew that there aren't any lies from those words. Those words cannot be stated by someone just to lie especially on someone like him, the Batman, the Earth's best detective.

"Very optimistic." Batman replied without sign of emotion. "You have said that you have already fought in a war. What does it feel to have your hands being forcefully stained by blood?" He asked straight-forwardly. Batman has a very firm policy for himself and the Bat Family –killing a person is forbidden, no matter what-. But since this kid has been through a war, he thought that this kid has already crossed the line that he knew that he will never do. But he cannot do anything about it. It is a war, and fighting in a war forces you to kill someone as much as you don't like to for the sake of your responsibilities.

"That's a good question." Naruto scratched the back of his head while grinning under his Kakashi-mask. He quickly recalled all his battles from the Shinobi World. From Zabuza and Haku, the Chuunin Exams and Suna Invasion, during his fight with Sasuke, against Akatsuki and the 4th Shinobi World War. And much to his surprise himself, he realized that he hasn't actually killed an actual living person yet. He has almost killed someone like Kakuzu through Rasenshuriken, but Kakashi is the one who finishes the task. He has defeated the Six Paths of Pain, but all those 6 bodies are already dead to begin with and just being controlled by Nagato so it also doesn't count. And sure though he incapacitated many White Zetsus and Edo Tenseis during the Shinobi World War, but they are technically not humans to begin with. Obito is killed by Madara, while Madara killed himself. So he hasn't killed anyone… yet.

"Actually, believe me or not, I haven't killed anyone yet even after fighting in that war."

Batman is once again surprised. "Really? How come?"

"Well, the war is between Shinobis and an evil organization that creates thousands of thousands of immortal androids created from the DNA of one of the most powerful Shinobi from my world. And those zombies are being assisted by an army of resurrected powerful Shinobi zombies, each has name famous enough from each of their respective eras. I am not considering those freaky androids and Shinobi zombies as an actual human being so I guess defeating them doesn't count as killing."

'Androids? Zombies? What kind of war is that actually?' The Batman thought, still not sensing any lies between Naruto's words. "But what about during the early years of your career before fighting in that war?"

"I may be a Shinobi, but I hate killing." Naruto respond. "My Godfather said to me, that there will come a time that each Shinobi will understand each othe. And his quest in life is to determine the path on how the Shinobi can acquire peace and understanding for each other. Once that happens, pointless battles and wars will not happen anymore. As I am his chosen apprentice, I have inherited that dream as well after he is… killed. That's why I believe that everyone from my world can understand each other's feelings, and I hope that after that war, my world can get rid of that hatred that plagues our Shinobi System. That's why I hate killing. Killing just brings hatred that will result in further battles and wars. I hope that makes sense…" Naruto once again scratched the back of his head.

The Batman nodded to himself after hearing Naruto's words. He thought that he could never hear those words from someone who is this young, especially if that person has already fought in the most bizarre war that he could imagine. He has heard enough for now. Even if he wasn't able to get a clue about this boy's identity, he has learned something more important for now. This kid, the Shinobi, can be trusted.

"That's good to know." Batman simply commented. "We have finally reached our destination." The Bat Plane landed in a distance and Batman used some special camouflage technology to hide it. The Dark Knight and the Shinobi is joined by Wonder Woman and the Martian, and they hid in one of the desert ruins while waiting for the right moment to strike down their target Alien Factory.

After a few minutes…

"Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way!" Wonder Woman said in a bored tone, putting both her hands on the side of her hips.

"They must have a weakness." The Batman said while looking around the factory, searching for that weakness. "When we find it, we'll strike!"

"An ambush huh?" Naruto commented as he is sitting in a meditating position. "You know, I really do believe that you are also trained as a Shinobi."

"Be my guest." Batman commented with his monotone voice.

The Martian then appeared in front of them from the ground on his intangible form that surprised the Shinobi.

'Whoa! His power reminds me of Obito!' Naruto mused on his head.

"I have scouted the outer walls. There are no openings..." The Martian reported to the other heroes.

"Then we'll make our own!" Wonder Woman flew before anyone J'onn was able to stop her. Batman on the other hand stopped the Martian from following the Princess.

"Wait!" Batman said while looking towards Wonder Woman with interest. "Let's see what she can do."

Batman, Jo'nn and Naruto watched on how Diana took down one of the Alien Walkers that monitors the Alien Factory. Thru sheer brute strength and her magical lasso, Wonder Woman slammed the Alien Walkers head to the side of the factory violently, creating a large hole on its wake.

"There's your opening!" Wonder Woman stood with pride on top of the fallen Alien Walker. She then flew directly inside the factory.

"Not bad." Batman said, quite impressed with the feat. The Martian flew to quickly follow the Princess while the Dark Knight drew one of his grappling hook and fired it to the hole to follow the two. Naruto on the other hand just leaped directly to the hole.

The group is welcomed by several White Martians firing their laser guns towards Wonder Woman. The Princess on the other hand simply blocked their attacks with her bracelet almost effortlessly. After seeing the Batman, the Martian and the Shinobi landing right behind her, the White Martians started to run away, as if already knowing that they won't stand a chance in battling this four head-on.

"They ran like cowards! What are you waiting for?" Wonder Woman said in a serious tone. She ran to follow the fleeing White Martians with the J'onn Jonzz on her tail.

On the other hand, Batman saw how the White Martians desperately evaded the ray of sunlight that was peeking from the damage on the factory created by Wonder Woman even while fleeing. He remembered what J'onn told them earlier that these creatures are nocturnal. Batman pondered for a second, then looked towards the Shinobi who is also looking towards the sun's rays.

"What do you think?" The Batman asked.

"I am not much of a thinker like you, but that one is pretty much obvious." Naruto gave an eye-smile towards the Dark Knight indicating that both of them arrived on a same conclusion. After a nod, the two followed the Martian and Wonder Woman in battling the White Martians of the Factory.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Green Lantern is currently spouting how much of a fool is Flash due to the speedsters behavior earlier.<p>

"….. Haven't you ever heard of teamwork?" The Green Lantern finished his lecture while removing the sticky substance created by the booby trap with his Ring. Then, an Alien Walker fired a laser beam towards their direction. Barely missing the attack, the two heroes realized that it isn't time for doing this.

"Maybe we better save the motivational speech later…" The Flash quickly removed the remaining sticky substance on his own to dodge another incoming attack while the Green Lantern decided to create a shield to protect the two of them from the barrage of lasers attacks. But the Alien Walkers seemed to know what the Green Lantern is thinking so it fired a smoke bomb that pierced the Green Lantern's shield, making him cough heavily. The lantern shield got dispelled with Green Lantern covered with smoke. The Flash on the other hand blew the smoke away with his super speed, only to see Green Lantern lying unconscious on the ground due to suffocation.

Seeing another set of Alien Walkers approaching their current location…

"Oh no… Gotta run!" The Flash picked the unconscious hero and used his super speed to dash out of harm's way.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Superman and Hawkgirl were able to take down more White Martians while infiltrating their target Alien Factory in Metropolis. After getting deeper in the Factory…<p>

"They are close by… I can almost smell them…" Hawkgirl said in a stance that is ready to fight anytime.

"Why are you always so eager to fight?" Superman inquired with curiosity.

Hawkgirl is now quite annoyed with the questions that Superman has been asking him the entire time since they were able to get inside the Factory. "My home Thanagar is a war-like world, just like the home world of that Shinobi kid back there. There, one must strike first, or die."

"Like that Shinobi kid, huh?" Superman pondered after remembering Naruto.

"Yes. I can see it in his eyes. That kid has already been through many tough battles. That's why I can somehow relate to him."

Before Superman could ask another question, several laser guns were fired towards them by the White Martians. The two heroes took a defensive stance, but much to their surprise, the Aliens started to run away from them. They tried to follow them, but they were led into a trap. The wall released a very thick smoke that made the winged girl cough heavily after inhaling it. Superman on the other hand is shot by a powerful voltage on his attempt to destroy the wall to save Hawkgirl from the smoke. After a few seconds, the two heroes passed out; with Hawkgirl due to suffocation and Superman due to severe pain from the powerful voltage.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Batman threw two explosive Batarangs towards the Aliens while Wonder Woman protected him from an attack by deflecting the lasers with her bracelet. The Martian Manhunter then took advantage of his intangibility power to make the White Martians shoot each other. Naruto on the other hand is fighting the Aliens head-on with his chakra blades both being held in reverse grip.<p>

**"Damn it kid!"** Kurama snorted from his mind. **"I know you are holding back, but this is a little too much! At least use something that you have learned from our training in the dimension rift by taking down this Alien Factory with a single attack!"**

"I can't do that Kurama!" Naruto replied to his tenant while sticking two explosive tags on the wall. "I just gained their trust! They are already a bit wary of me due to jutsus that I have used back there in Metropolis! I don't want them to see me as a walking nuke after all of this!"

**"Fine! Then use your basic Shinobi jutsus like your beloved Kage Bunshins or at least the Rasengan! I am starting to get bored!"**

"In proper time! And besides, you taught me how to maximize my Bukijutsu right? I am just doing what you taught me. And I just realized that it is actually fun!" Naruto grinned towards his tenant after slashing several White Martians.

**"Do what you want! I am going to sleep."** The fox said, annoyed. The Juubi Kitsune then shut his eyes to take a nap.

The Batman gave a straight punch to one of the White Martians while J'onn covered his back. Wonder Woman on the other hand used her Magical Lasso to tie one of the White Martians and used it like a wrecking ball to take down another set of Aliens. Naruto saw that his teammates are doing fine on their own until he saw three White Martians aiming at Wonder Woman's blind spot with their laser gun.

"Watch out! Diana-hime!" Naruto used Shunshin directly to land right beside Wonder Woman, tackling her away from the range of the laser guns. Then he then threw a kunai with exploding tag towards those three White Martians and detonated it to blow them away.

"Thanks." Wonder Woman gave a smile of gratitude towards Naruto.

"That's nothing. We are comrades after all." Naruto grinned under his mask. Then, he stuck another set of exploding tags directly on the wall beside them.

Batman saw another set of White Martians that are currently approaching them. "We better move out of here before we get surrounded!". The other three nodded as they ran towards another hallway.

After reaching the end of the hallway, they were ambushed by another set of White Martians who are rapidly firing their laser guns towards them. Wonder Woman once again uses her bracelet to protect the others while Batman threw another explosive Batarangs along with Naruto who also threw his kunai with explosive tag on the White Martians. Both projectiles explode at the same time, making the White Martians flee from the group.

"They blocked us off again!" Wonder Woman commented regarding their situation.

"It's almost as if they know what were thinking!" Batman replied.

"That's obvious." Naruto used his index and middle finger to touch the floor. Using his Shinobi sensing abilities, he tried to grasp the construction of the Alien Factory. He sensed several lines and chords with weird energy flowing within them that act as the sensing device of the Factory. "They have their own surveillance tools within this factory so they can easily track us."

Batman is about to ask how Naruto were able to determine that just by touching the ground lightly, but decided that it is not the proper time for question and answer portion. "Any ideas J'onn?" he turned towards their Martian comrade.

The Martian didn't respond, but the three of them saw how the Martian's eyes glow, as if trying to sense something.

"J'onn!" The Dark Knight called the 2nd time.

"Superman and Hawkgirl are down!" J'onn replied seriously. "They have failed."

"What? Are you sure?" Wonder Woman asked in surprise and worry.

"I can sense it." The Martian replied monotonously.

Naruto stopped moving for a split second and used his passive Senjutsu sensing without entering Sage Mode. The range of his Senjutsu sensing capabilities right now has increased exponentially after his training with Kurama in the dimension rift.

"That's true. But they are still alive." Naruto told the group, surprising J'onn, Batman and Wonder Woman. How can this kid, verified as an ordinary human by the Martian itself, were able to know sense like that even in this distance?

Naruto immediately realized his mistake after seeing the heroes looking at him in a 'how-did-you-know-that?' look on their faces. He has just used another of his abilities subconsciously.

"Well… why does the White Martians didn't kill them?" Naruto inquired, trying to remove the attention from him.

"Those two will be treated like us Martians during the Invader's reign on Mars." The Martian replied filled with hatred. "They will feed upon their abilities and knowledge, so they will not kill them."

Diana clenched her fists after hearing those words. Same goes for Batman. This is not good.

"We need to save them!" Diana said in a determined tone. The Martian nodded towards her in agreement.

"This way, hurry!" The Martian pointed out the direction that they need to take. He led the group and quickly followed by Wonder Woman, Batman and Naruto, but not before sticking two other explosive tags on the wall.

'Well, it is a good thing that they didn't do a thing against Superman and Hawkgirl. However, this guy sure is amazing…' Naruto thought while looking towards the Martian. 'He can sense something that far even without using Senjutsu!'

The group of four continued to run while evading a direct encounter against the Aliens. Time is not on their side if they need to save Superman and Hawkgirl. So they need to reach the destination where J'onn is pointing them so they can decide the appropriate course of action.

Naruto on the other hand continued to stick more explosive tags on random walls and parts of the Factory. The Batman saw this, and realized what the Shinobi is after. 'This kid really is not wasting any movement. But I can tell that he is hiding many other abilities aside from what we have already seen.'

After a long chase…

"We lost them!" Wonder Woman said after entering a blind curve.

"For the moment…" Batman said while drawing a knuckle and equipped it on his right hand. The moment that he gripped it tightly, the knuckle emitted a high voltage of electricity.

'Wow, just like my chakra blades eh? That Batman really has a lot of gadgets in that belt of his.' Naruto said while looking at his own hands, still equipped with his chakra blades. He isn't actually channeling any chakra on his chakra blades yet ever since he started fighting these Alien Invaders back in Metropolis. He is still somewhat satisfied on how he can fight without using much chakra except for some few jutsus. After all, this is the first time that he was able to fight in a real world after his grueling training within the dimension rift. And even with his new home world's current predicament, he somewhat enjoyed the fruits of learning that he acquired during that training by maximizing the capabilities of his chakra blades combined with standard Shinobi Taijutsu.

"Look!" J'onn pointed out that caught the Naruto and the other heroes' attention. They saw a large space with many White Martians, each working on their specific tasks. "This is the Central Core."

"How can we shut it down?" the Batman inquired.

"The Ion Matrix Crystal." The Martian answered while pointing to a floating red rock sealed within a transparent sphere. "If we can remove that, we'll shut down the whole plant." He then looked towards the other three. "I'll need a diversion."

"You got it." The Batman quickly drew a Batarang and sharply threw it towards one of the chords. Wonder Woman on the other hand grabbed another chord and used her super strength to cut its connection. These produce a thick smoke that enveloped the Central Core. The Martian took advantage of it by using his intangibility and flew directly to the location of the ion matrix crystal.

Several laser guns were fired by the White Martians against the three remaining heroes. Naruto quickly drew his Shurikens and threw them sharply towards the White Martians, quickly incapacitating them. The Batman on the other hand used his electric knuckles and martial art expertise to knock down several White Martians along with Wonder Woman.

Seeing another set of White Martians coming their way, Naruto withdrew his chakra blades and created a two set handsign. "NINPOU: KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" A thick puff of smoke surrounded Naruto that caught Wonder Woman and Batman's attention. The smoke disappeared and much to their surprise, Naruto is now holding a large shuriken on his left hand, about 1.5-meter in length. On his right hand, he is handling a retractable shuriken, or better known as Fuuma Shuriken (The very same foldable Shurken that Naruto and Sasuke used against their first encounter with Zabuza.)

Naruto leaped and threw the large Shuriken from his left hand towards the direction of the incoming White Martians, incapacitating them easily due to the sharp blades of the large Shuriken. He then used the momentum of his leap to also throw his Fuuma Shuriken towards the opposite direction to attack another set of White Martians, slicing the Aliens just like the first thrown large Shuriken.

However, the first large Shuriken thrown made its way back Naruto's left hand. The Shinobi grabbed it and threw the large Shuriken once again to attack another set of White Martians while destroying some lines and circuits of the Central Core. Batman and Wonder Woman are surprised on how Naruto can be able to throw such large star-shaped blade and manipulate it like a boomerang.

But the most surprising is the Fuuma Shuriken. After cleaving on several White Martians, Naruto moved his right hand, as if manipulating the Fuuma Shuriken on his own whim. But after taking a closer look, Naruto has attached a Shinobi Wire String on the handle of the Fuuma Shuriken and uses it to manipulate the spinning blade like a Yoyo, redirecting it to the specific location where he wanted to attack.

So technically, the blonde Shinobi used the large Shuriken as a boomerang while manipulating the Fuuma Shuriken like a Yoyo simultaneously, taking down numerous White Martians and also destroying parts of the system of the Central Core while at it. Using his powerful sensing capabilities and weapon expertise due to his training from the dimension rift, Naruto is now capable of doing such feat that even a Kage-level Shinobi cannot possibly be able to do so.

Wonder Woman cannot help but leave her mouth hanging after seeing this beautiful display of fighting prowess using such weapons. She already knew that Naruto is an expert in hand-to-hand combats, but to see him doing something like this is already far above her expectations of what a regular human can do. Batman on the other hand cannot help but wonder what kind of training does this kid has been through to become a master in using weapons in such a degree. He thought that he already had an overview and grasp of the skills that the Shinobi kid can do, but this is far beyond his calculations.

Batman already knew that a meta-human has certain extents on their capabilities. After seeing a meta-human fight will be enough for him to determine the strengths, weakness and limitations of his abilities. And as he thought, this Shinobi kid can be branded as the same meta-human on his terms since he has abilities that far surpassed regular human capabilities even if J'onn Jonz already told him that this kid is a regular human like him. Well, a regular human shouldn't have the same prowess in super strength and super speed like what this Shinobi kid can do.

Most meta-humans are somewhat contented acquiring their own powers and taking advantage of this power for whatever they believe is right. But this Shinobi kid only uses his super strength and super speed as a surface to create more devastating attacks. He combined his already impressive super strength with other expertise like unorthodox but effective hand to hand combat moves, impressive ranged attacks and even maximizing the full potentials of every weapon that he wields. With such, Batman can see that this Shinobi kid is not a pushover. With this kid maximizing each of his capabilities at his full potential, Batman believed that he will definitely have a trouble finding out this kid's weakness, if there really is any, just in case that this Shinobi kid goes rogue.

The Martian simply defeated the guardian of the Ion Matrix Crystal and he was able to easily remove the red rock out of its chamber. As he prepared to leave, he saw how Naruto defeated an army of White Martians in a very skillful but deadly fashion. But as he is observing a little too intently, he was shot from behind by one of the White Martians, making him fall to the ground and letting go of the Ion Matrix Crystal.

"J'onn!" Wonder Woman said in worry for the now near unconscious Martian as she flew directly to him while beating down multiple White Martians blocking her way.

"Get him out! Now!" The Batman shouted towards Wonder Woman while battling a horde White Martians surrounding him.

"I'll clear the way!" Naruto quickly leaped towards Wonder Woman to beat down several Aliens who are starting to surround them. The group started to head towards the exit of the Central Core, but not before the Batman got a hold of the Ion Matrix Crystal.

However, one of the White Martians got a hold of the system control, and started sealing all the possible exits to the Central Core. But before their current location got successfully sealed, Naruto, Wonder Woman and J'onn Jonz were able to get through out of the Central Core. On the other hand, Batman didn't make it in time as he sealed within the Central Core.

Batman is using his electrifying knuckles to destroy the wall that sealed him with the Ion Matrix Crystal still on his possession. But after being surrounded by a horde of White Martians pointing their laser guns towards him, he realized that there is no other way out of this… He let go of the crystal, as if preparing to accept his fate….

"Batman!" Wonder Woman shouted as she prepared to barge through the wall to save Batman. But the Martian stopped her.

"Wait! There's nothing more we can do for him!" He said while stopping the Princess. Naruto narrowed his eyes after hearing this statement and now glared towards J'onn. Naruto then used Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu to return his large weapons on his Shinobi Vault.

"You don't mean he is…" Wonder Woman said in anticipation of the worst possible scenario.

"Gone…" The Martian replied.

"Hera… Help us…" Wonder Woman just muttered subconsciously.

Naruto glared towards the Martian, enough for the Martian to notice this. "We better get moving." The Martian said to dismiss possible questions from the blonde Shinobi. The group started to make their way out of the factory.

_'I am sorry, I lied to you.'_ The Martian spoke through Naruto's mind.

Naruto can actually dismiss or accept this telepathic conversation. Well, he is already used to it during the 4th Shinobi World War. However, he decided to accept this telepathic conversation since he needs information from this Martian.

_'I can sense that Batman is very well alive, kicking those Alien bastards' ass even right now!'_ Naruto replied with high tone, well, on their telepathic conversation. _'Why don't we help him out?'_

_'Batman is the one who initiates this plan. I need to fake his death, and shield him mentally so the Invaders will have trouble detecting him.'_ The Martian replied. _'He said that he needed to learn the weaknesses of the Invaders on his own using the Alien's very own technology.'_

_'But why should he decide to do this on his own?'_

_'He said that the three of us are needed to save Superman and Hawkgirl since he doesn't know how long it will take to find out the weakness of the Invaders. Determining the weakness is needed so we can come out victorious in this war.'_

Naruto pondered for a moment as the three continued to make their way out of the Alien Factory. This is their team's strategy, but cannot help but feel something is not right. The Batman is shouldering everything like this on his own. But he can't leave his comrade within the enemy base alone, regardless of the plan. This is who he is. That's why he believes that needs to assist the Batman no matter what.

The three reached the same hole that they used to enter the Factory. The Martian flew while Wonder Woman offered a hand to Naruto so she can carry him back to Metropolis. But Naruto is still actually thinking if he should accept the hand, but…

"Wait!" The Martian warned after seeing several Alien Spaceships heading towards their way from the sky. "We are being ambushed!" It is the same spaceships that they have fought earlier while they gather as superheroes, except Naruto who is not present during that time.

Before the Martian and Wonder Woman could respond on how to deal with these several spaceships, they felt a sudden gush of wind passing right beside them. It is a Hiraishin kunai that is sharply thrown by Naruto above one of the spaceships. J'onn and Diana looked towards the Shinobi, wondering what a simple knife can do in their current predicament but… Naruto simply disappeared into thin air right after a bright flash, right in front of their eyes.

"What the…?" The Martian is surprised about the disappearing act.

"Shinobi?" Wonder Woman also caught off guard by the sudden disappearance.

Suddenly, a large explosion echoed in the atmosphere. It is one of the Alien Spaceships being blown into smithereens thru some unknown reasons. The two started to wonder what happened, until they saw Naruto stepping on one of the falling debris of that spaceship. He is standing without any trouble balancing himself in that falling debris while looking emotionlessly towards another Spaceship.

They then saw that the Shinobi is holding the same 'simple knife' that he has thrown earlier on his left hand and also with a glowing bluish orb on his right hand. All of a sudden Naruto threw the 'short knife' once again towards another approaching spaceship and once again disappeared on the current debris where he is currently standing, and is followed by another large explosion from the Spaceship where the Shinobi threw his kunai.

The Princess and the Martian are now once again surprised after seeing 2 Spaceships being destroyed within a matter of seconds by the mysterious Shinobi. Naruto then used one of the falling debris once again as his stepping stone to leap out of the dust of the falling destroyed Spaceship, and shouted towards the two heroes.

"You guys go ahead! I'll hold back these flying Invaders!" Naruto yelled towards the two.

"But… we can't leave you alone here!" Wonder Woman replied. "We'll fight together!" She then flew towards Naruto.

"I can handle them alone!" Naruto fiercely replied in mid air, still with the Hiraishin kunai on his left hand and Rasengan on his right hand. "And besides, you can't fight and be exhausted here before you can even save Superman and Hawkgirl! So you guys go ahead and leave these bastards to me!"

Wonder Woman is about to retort, but the Martian once again stopped her and have her a small nod. This is the most appropriate plan for now.

"Let's go. We need to save Superman and Hawkgirl." The Martian said. "We can't save them properly if we exhaust ourselves here. And after we rescued them, we can go back here and fight with the Shinobi."

"I just can't afford to lose another comrade…" Wonder Woman replied sadly, still remembering what happened to Batman.

"I will not lose! I promise –dattebayo!" Naruto grinned towards Wonder woman as he threw his Hiraishin kunai once again towards the firing Alien Spaceship and flashed to that kunai with a mighty yell. "RASENGAN!" As he slammed the bluish white orb to the Alien Spaceship, immediately destroying the outsides while the sphere expanded to grind the insides of the ship.

"So that's how he does it." The Martian muttered in amazement.

'That kid really has a lot of ace up on his sleeve. He is a very fearsome opponent.' Wonder Woman said.

The two started to fly towards Metropolis at full speed while Naruto destroyed another spaceship who attempted to follow them.

**"Finally using Hiraishin and Rasengan eh?"** Kurama smirked from Naruto's mindscape.

"Yeah! I still can't believe that Rasengan has already grown this powerful." Naruto muttered.

**"Due to your Chakra Control, Chakra Honor and Chakra Immersion training, your jutsus becomes several folds much more powerful and destructive than ever. And it requires only 1/20th chakra consumption from the regular chakra requirement from that jutsu so you can easily blow them away no matter how many are they."**

"So there are 15 more Alien Spaceships… Now that there no cameras and no one is watching my moves, let's have some fun with this flying Alien Spaceships, shall we?" Naruto grinned as he started to use another signature jutsu of his… "NINPOU: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" In that instance, 14 Naruto clones appeared and each of them quickly created a Rasengan on their right hand and equipped a Hiraishin kunai on their left hand… Naruto and his 14 Kage Bunshins threw their respective Hiraishin kunais towards their targets simultaneously…

Right now, the Alien Spaceships will be annihilated in a single second…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman and J'onn Jonz met with Green Lantern and the Flash in Metropolis, a few kilometers from the Alien Factory that held Superman and Hawkgirl.<p>

"What did you call us back for?" The Flash inquired to the Martian.

"Superman has been captured. He is trapped somewhere inside that Factory with Hawkgirl." Wonder Woman pointed out.

"What about the Batman?" Green Lantern asks.

"He acted heroicly, till the very end." The Martian respond impassively.

"The Bat's gone?" The Flash slumped his shoulders in surprise and sadness. He has so much respect on the Batman after all.

"He was a true warrior…" Diana said while looking towards the Alien Factory.

"What about the Shinobi kid?" Green Lantern said while contemplating on his own about Batman.

"We are ambushed on our way back here by the Invader's Spaceships. So he decided to be left behind and ward them off so I and Wonder Woman will not exhaust ourselves in battle and save Superman and Hawkgirl with our full strength." The Martian explained.

"What? How can he fight with such flying UFO's if he cannot even fly?" The Flash once again asks.

"Just believe on him." Wonder Woman answered. She have seen how Naruto took down three Alien Spaceships almost effortlessly, but cannot explain how does the Shinobi was able to do so she answered vaguely. "So we need to save Superman and Hawkgirl, then offer assistance to the Shinobi right after it."

"This is not good. Definitely not good…" Green Lantern concluded.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Alien Spaceships were taken down simultaneously by Naruto and his 14 Kage Bunshins with Hiraishin and Rasengan combo. They entered the Alien Factory where the Batman is left behind, and then Naruto instructed his Kage Bunshins…<p>

"Hey guys, I'll go back to the Central Core to help Batman. While all of you will continue to stick explosive tags on this factory, each has 5 meters in distance from each other." Naruto said to the Kage Bunshins. "Defeat the White Martians that you may encounter along the way, and don't let Batman see any of you. I don't want him to know that I can create a copy of myself for now. After you finished your tasks, dispel yourselves immediately. Is everything clear –dattebayo?"

The Shadow Clones nodded. "Ossu Boss!" Some are grinning, some are scratching the back of their heads, and some does a goofy salute.

"Great! Now move out!" And in that command, the Kage Bunshins disappeared thru Shunshin. On the other hand, Naruto used his base movement speed and ran towards the Central Core of the Alien Factory.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Batman is now panting. He was able to fend off the Aliens by himself after he has instructed the Martian to return to Metropolis along with Wonder Woman and the Shinobi. But there were still a few of them remaining and fatigue is now starting to crawl into his system. But the good thing here is that the White Martians can only attack him if they actually saw him, but cannot attack him if he is out of their senses. This must be the effect of the mental shield created by J'onn Jonz for him.<p>

His musings were interrupted after seeing a White Martian aiming his laser gun towards him. The Batman narrowly dodged it and threw an explosive Batarang towards the creature, immediately incapacitating it after an explosion. He then punched the White Martian nearest him with his electrifying knuckles. But he is suddenly grabbed by two White Martians from behind, immobilizing him. Then, another White Martian appeared a few meters in front of him, pointing a laser gun towards him. He struggled to remove the ones grabbing him from behind, but with his fatigue, he can no longer able to shake them off. The White Martian fired his laser gun while the Batman gritted his teeth. This cannot be the end of him!

Then, the familiar red coat appeared right in front of him to block the incoming attack with his Hiraishin kunai. Then he threw a Shuriken towards the Alien and incapacitated it. And with swift movement, he knocked down the two White Martians grabbing the Batman from behind.

"What are you doing here?! You should be in Metropolis to rescue Superman and Hawkgirl!" The Batman growled towards the Shinobi.

"You're welcome!" Naruto grinned. The Batman winced at the Shinobi's response, but he just shrugged it off. The kid just saved him after all. Naruto then gave offers him a soldier pill which the Batman reluctantly accepted.

"What is this?"

"That's a soldier pill. It revitalizes your strength and stamina, but it doesn't taste that good. Don't worry. I use natural herbs on it so it will not have any negative effects on the body, unless you overdose yourself." Naruto explained.

Batman nodded. There is no way that this kid will poison him right after saving him. He ate the soldier pill and it felt like it really revitalized his lost strength and stamina. But the taste is awful. "You should add flavor on that pill." He said monotonously. They saw another set of White Martians approaching them.

"Leave these guys to me. Do what you need to do Batman!" Naruto said as he drew two Hiraishin kunais, each on both hands, then dashed towards the Aliens while the Batman grabbed the Ion Matrix Crystal and used his grappling hook towards the Central Core Control.

With his genius level intellect, Batman analyzed and quickly learned how to use the Alien technology. On his calculations, it is a hundred year more advanced than that of Earth's technology, but has the same interface. That's the reason why he was also able to quickly learn the ins and outs of the system, and also the composition of the Ion Matrix Crystal.

After a few minutes, Naruto was able to take down all the White Martians within the Central Core. He tapped the ground with his index and middle finger once again, and sensed that the other White Martians were being annihilated by his Kage Bunshins even before they could reach the Central Core.

The Shinobi leaped towards the System Controls where Batman is currently studying the Ion Matrix Crystal.

"How is it going?" Naruto asked.

"This crystal is created for producing a very think smoke to block the Ultra-Violet Rays from the sun. It seems like the Aliens don't have resistance to our sun's rays so they created a system to cover Earth's atmosphere with these thick smoke." Batman replied without turning back and continuing his calculations.

"So all that we need is to create a formula that will reverse the effect of that crystal and remove the smoke on our planet's atmosphere?"

"Yes. That's what I am currently working on right now."

"Wow! You really are a genius!" Naruto grinned under his Kakashi-mask. "I guess I need to get some updates about how the others are currently doing." He then sat on a meditating position and extended his sensing capabilities to Metropolis.

The Dark Knight took a side glance towards Naruto and saw him in meditating position. He already knew that this kid has sensing capabilities based from what happened earlier so he is no longer surprised about what the kid says. But this made him wonder how many more hidden abilities this Shinobi kid has above from what he has already seen as the kid keeps on showing new skills, abilities and powers each and every time.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>After the Flash successfully creating a diversion, he along with Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and the Martian were able to successfully infiltrate the Alien Factory where Superman and Hawkgirl have been captured. The heroes battled their way, searching for the location where the two captured heroes were held. With the Martian's sensing capabilities, the heroes were able to locate the room where Superman and Hawkgirl are held. They are lying upside down, seemingly unconscious.<p>

However, before they knew it, they are sealed within the very same room. The walls of the room emitted a tranquilizing gas that suffocated the heroes. Each of them fell one by one. The seemingly unconscious bodies of Superman and Hawkgirl transformed into White Martians right after all the heroes lost their consciousness, concluding that these White Martians also had shape-shifting capabilities and used this ability to lure the 4 heroes right into their trap. Each of them loses their consciousness due to suffocation after inhaling the nerve gas.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"This is bad." Naruto opened his eyes and looked towards Batman. "All of them are now captured! They fell right into those Alien bastard's trap!"<p>

"I see." Batman answered monotonously, as if already knowing that this might happen. "That's the very reason why I want you to join them. Even with J'onn's sensing capability, they can be easily defeated by those Aliens since these Invaders knew how J'onn thinks. And with that group relying just on J'onn's instructions and sensing powers, they will definitely fall right into the Invader's traps."

"So you think that with my sensing capability, we can avoid being trapped?"

"Somehow, that's my hypothesis. And besides, you have your own way of fighting, not relying just on your powers, but on your instincts and experience in battlefield."

"Thank you for the compliment. But I think we should hurry."

"I know. Take a look at this…" Batman pointed out on the screen of the Alien Factory.

The Shinobi and the Dark Knight saw a descending spaceship, roughly 5 times the size of an Alien Factory, from outer space. The entire Alien Factory where they currently were have started to emit some emergency signals, indicating that something important is about to arrive.

"What is that thing?" Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"Possibly the ship of the leader of these Alien Invaders." The Batman grabbed a hold of a special gadget created from the Ion Matrix Crystal.

Naruto on the other hand sensed some additional memories included within his head. It seemed like his Kage Bunshins are done with their tasks and has already dispelled themselves.

"If that so, then we better get moving." The Shinobi said towards the Batman after seeing the device on the Dark Knight's hand that will be the key to end this war. The Batman responded with a nod as the two of them started to make their way out of the Alien Factory.

Since Naruto has already been through the Factory for two times along with the memories he acquired from his Kage Bunshins, they were easily able to locate the best route of exit out of the Alien Factory. The quickly two ride on the Bat Plane. Batman piloted it away from the Factory. After reaching a kilometer away from it…

"Do it now." The Batman said monotonously.

"So you have also seen it huh?" Naruto grinned. He then created a single hand sign. And right after that, a series a violent explosion echoed throughout Egypt, literally shaking the entire country. Naruto detonated all the explosive tags that he and his Kage Bunshins implanted within the Alien Factory at the same time, creating a huge mushroom cloud that can be mistaken as an atomic bomb explosion. Even the Batman has trouble controlling the Bat Plane after the shockwave of explosion reached them.

"That's a little too overboard." The Batman said while not looking back towards him.

"Sorry about that." Naruto grinned while scratching the back of his head.

"Now let me ask. Why did you return to the Factory and let Wonder Woman and the Martian return to Metropolis on their own?" The Batman asked the critical question.

"Well, I do believe in them." Naruto replied.

"Did you know that you have just disrupted the plan? You are needed in Metropolis, not here! If you are with them, they will have higher chance of success in rescuing Superman and Hawkgirl!"

"Actually, I don't know why you can call that as a plan." Naruto replied seriously. "Taking a gamble and risking your life just to create a counter strategy against those Aliens? What if I didn't return to that Factory? What will happen to your plan?!"

"It is a strategical gamble." Batman retorted back. "You have been able to assist me back there, but now the others are being held captured!"

"The green alien guy said that the White Martians will not kill their captives since they will use them for their own nourishment right? So they are alive right now and we can still save them! You, on the other hand, might have died on that strategical gamble of yours! We can defeat all those blasted Aliens and kick them out of this planet without anyone of us dying! I will not let any of my comrades die!" Naruto replied to the Batman.

"For someone who has already been in a war, you spoke like you can save everyone." The Dark Knight remarked.

"I know I cannot save everyone." Naruto replied. "But I just cannot let my comrades alone if I can't help it! My Sensei once told me… that those who break the rules and codes of the Shinobi are scums. But those who don't look after their comrades are LOWER than scums! I don't want to become an ultimate scumbag! That's why I cannot just let you struggle on your own while looking for a way to save the world!"

Bruce Wayne is somewhat taken aback after hearing the blonde Shinobi's words. He just realized that this kid is not just trained physically, but trained by very good teachers; from his Godfather's and sensei's philosophy, with the blood from his mother and father to whom he now believes as very respectable Shinobis on their own right. The words that the Shinobi have just mentioned earlier continued to echo within his brain.

"Nice advice." The Batman replied and shook his other thought out of his mind. They are on their way to Metropolis right now to save their comrades and also the planet. He knew that this will be the deciding point for all mankind. And with the Shinobi behind him, he can now believe that they will be able to do this. For this one event, he will treat this kid the same way on how he usually treats Batgirl and Robin; an appropriate teammate who can watch his back…

Author's Note: And there you have it... I hope you enjoy this one as well. Please review. Thank you guys!


	6. Chapter 6 - Foreshadow

Author's Note: Hi Guys. Thank you for the reviews! For everyone who appreciates this, thank you so much. You guys are one of the reasons why I have motivation to continue writing this. And for the negative comments, thank you for taking your time to write the reviews. I'll do my best to improve based on your comments, but please don't expect too much.

Welcome to Chapter 6!

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 6 – Foreshadow**

"Hey guys, take a look at this…" Keiichi called the Goddess trio after seeing the incoming international report regarding the latest development with Earth's war against the Invaders. The Goddess trio shifted their attention towards the TV screen…

**-TV-**

"Government sources have confirmed the approach of another object from space. They have estimated that it has five times the size of the first ones that landed on the planet. Senator J. Allen Carter has this to say…"

'In the face of this new development, we are calling public to remain calm…'

**-TV-**

"What is that Kei?" Belldandy asked in worry.

"I don't know. I have just a feeling that things might get even worse than it currently is…" Keiichi said in worry due to the incoming object large spaceship from space.

"It can't be… based from what Naruto have just sensed earlier, the other superheroes have already been captured by those Alien freaks!" Urd said while once again turning her attention to the magical ball that monitors Naruto who is currently on the backseat of the Bat Plane with the Batman.

"Naruto…" Skuld closed her eyes and clasped her hands. She is now very worried about her blonde partner. She has already seen what the Hokage can do, but with this looming threat, she cannot help but pray for his safety in this inevitable incoming battle…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Within the Central Core of the Alien Factory of Metropolis, the captured heroes are being held in an isolated place with their arms and legs restrained by substances that are created to be immune against brute strength. Superman and Wonder Woman who have just woke up after being knocked out by the tranquilizer gas tried to use all their strength to break the substance that restrains them but to no avail. The Flash cannot do a thing since he is still out cold along with the Martian. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern also cannot use their Nth mace and Lantern ring respectively since their weapons are also sealed within the substance that restrained them.<p>

Superman realized that the Martian's ability to become intangible may be able to help them in their current predicament. That's why he decided to wake up the unconscious Martian.

"J'onn! J'onn, wake up!" Superman called the Martian.

"Ugghhh" The Martian groggily woke up. "Super…man…"

"You shouldn't risk your life to save us…" The Man of Steel told the Martian.

"Would you have done less for me?" The Martian replied.

The Flash also woke up while shaking his head. "Ohhh…. My aching head…"

Before Superman could speak with the Martian once again, they are greeted by now familiar voice for him.

"Earth's mightiest heroes!" One of the White Martian spoke as if he is from a more supreme race. The White Martian shape-shifted and became the same appearance as that of Senator J. Allan Carter. "Welcome…"

"Senator Carter?!" Superman replied in surprise after seeing the White Martian's appearance.

"Unfortunately, the real Carter never returned from Mars." The White Martian in the form of Senator Carter responded.

"And you used me to weaken Earth's defenses!" Superman glared towards the White Martian after realizing that he is once again manipulated just like what happened during Darkseid's invasion.

"You are so eager to cooperate! Thanks to you the humans were totally helpless against us!"

"It's not over yet!" Superman replied as he struggled with all his strength to get out of the substance that restrained his arms and legs, but to no avail.

"Wrong again Superman!" The White Martian replied arrogantly as the ceiling of the Alien Factory opened. There they saw a massively-sized Alien Spaceship descending from the sky. It is the same ship that was reported to descending from outer space earlier. Then, it launched a smaller spaceship from its port and the small ship descended towards the Alien Factory's open ceiling. Thousands and thousands of White Martians stopped on what they are currently doing and gathered around the location where the small spaceship will land.

"All Hail! The Imperium!" The White Martian disguised as the Senator proclaimed while the other White Martians kneeled on the now descended spaceship. From there, a large Alien creature descended. It has slimy complexion, multiple large tentacles that made the creature looked like a giant octopus, and emitted malicious intent towards the confined heroes.

The heroes watched in wary while Superman looked towards J'onn in concern. This being in front of them is the very same creature who wiped out the Martian race after all. He can't imagine what the Martian has been feeling right now.

The Imperium approached the Martian. "J'onn Jonz! It's been a long time!" The creature said sarcastically as its tentacles stretched while approaching the Martian. The substance that restrained J'onn stretched towards the Imperium. The other White Martians electrocuted him, making J'onn revert back to his original Martian form.

"Much better." The Imperium praised his underlings. "You have defied us for centuries."

"And I will not bow to you or any of your kind!" J'onn Jonz fiercely replied.

"Then we will personally see something that should have been accomplished long ago…." The Imperium further stretched its tentacles towards the Martian, and then dug its way to the Martian's flesh. "…the elimination of the last Martian…"

"GGGAAAHHHH!" J'onn Jonz growled in pain as the tentacles dug into his flash deeper in every passing second. After weakening the Martian, the Imperium literally swallowed J'onn and started to torture him within its body, much to the surprise and anger of the other heroes. The pained voice of the last surviving Martian echoed throughout the entire Alien Factory.

"Let go of him you filthy…!" Superman shouted in anger as he once again tried to struggle from the substance that restrained their arms and legs.

"Yield to us, J'onn Jonz!" The Imperium said to the Martian, ignoring Superman while continuously torturing the last Martian.

"NEVER!" J'onn said while struggling with all his strength.

"Why do you resist? After all this years, you have finally lost." The Imperium said calmly, as if taking joy of punishing the Martian.

"Have I…?!"

"You're hiding something." The Imperium felt while its tentacles dug deeper on the Martian's mind. "A secret hidden deep within your mind. Is this another of your Martian tricks? Do I sense fear?"

The Martian gritted his teeth and concentrated with all his might so that the Imperium cannot access this hidden secret. This secret is their final hope after all.

"What are you hiding?!" The Imperium's voice is now sounded with anger after several failed attempts to read the Martian's mind.

With all his remaining strength, J'onn Jonz shouted towards someone.

"NOW!"

Suddenly, an explosion can be heard can be heard throughout the Central Core of the Alien Factory. It came from the very place where the Ion Matrix Crystal of that Factory is located. There stood a figure that surprised everyone in the vicinity, including the restrained heroes.

"Batman?!" The Flash muttered in surprise.

"It can't be!" Wonder Woman also said with wide eyes.

"I have mentally shielded him so he couldn't be detected!" The Martian explained while still being held by the Imperium's tentacles within its body.

Without saying any other word, the Dark Knight implanted the device that he has created from Egypt on the Ion Matrix Crystal of this Factory. In that instance, the red substance that was being produced by the Ion Matrix crystal change its hue from red to blue, and this quickly spreaded throughout the circuits of the Factory.

"What have you done?" The disguised Senator said is surprise.

"Reverse the Ion Charge." The Batman said calmly.

The Imperium immediately realized what those words meant. So he commanded his forces in wary, "The Crystal… destroy it!"

The Aliens started to fire the laser guns towards the now 'polluted' Ion Matrix Crystal and the Batman. However, the Batman seemed to be unfazed about the incoming danger. Then another violent explosion echoed from the ceiling of the Factory.

The now familiar teenage kid wearing red coat with black flaming design on the hemline emerged from the explosion and landed right in front of the Crystal and the Batman while holding a special talisman that simply looked like a regular exploding tag. He quickly slammed the tag on the chamber of the crystal and a special insignia enveloped the chamber. Then using his chakra-blades equipped on both hands in reverse grip, he effortlessly blocked the incoming laser gun attacks against him and Batman.

"The Shinobi kid!" Hawkgirl exclaimed.

While Naruto blocked the laser guns, the other White Martians fired their laser guns towards the chamber of the crystal. However, it seemed like the chamber has been hardened enough to withstand those attacks. This is due to the unknown insignia that enveloped the chamber after Naruto stuck his special tags on the chamber.

"What is that?!" The Imperium asked in anger.

"A special Fuinjutsu tag. It hardens something inorganic several folds for a short duration of time. But that short time will be more than enough to kick your asses!" Naruto pointed his right index finger towards the Imperium.

"You mean it is shielded?" The disguised Senator said in surprise.

Naruto took a side glance towards the Dark Knight and the two nodded to each other. The Batman used his grappling hook to get away from the Ion Matrix Crystal while Naruto on the other hand leaped towards the thousands and thousands of White Martians surrounding the Imperium. He is now wielding his reverse-gripped chakra blades. And since the chakra blades doesn't require the user to bind his finger on the weapon's handle, he is also wielding some explosive tags on his left hand with his right hand equipped with two Shurikens.

Naruto fiercely threw the Shurikens towards the White Martian Army. Then created a single hand seal…"NINPOU: SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" The now familiar rain of Shurikens violently bombarded the White Martians. The Imperium, after seeing this unexpected development, moved out of the range of attack.

Naruto landed in front of the White Martian Army and dashed towards the Imperium's current location. He sliced the set White Martians that are blocking his path with his chakra blades while sending the other Aliens flying with a powerful kick while also dodging their laser guns and blunt weapon attacks easily. He also occasionally stuck some explosive tags to random White Martians and detonated it, destroying several other White Martians within the explosion's radius. Naruto also threw Shurikens on the White Martians who are firing their laser gun to immediately incapacitate them and also threw kunais with attached explosive tags on the factories ceiling in random intervals and detonated it to create large holes that seemed to make the White Martians wary about. He continued to do this routine in random patterns and intervals.

On the other hand, the reversed Ion Charge made the Alien Factory emit a blue light. The light removed the thick smoke that enveloped the Metropolis' atmosphere, displaying a very beautiful blue sky that is always been one of the Earth's special properties. And since the atmosphere is now cleared, the majestic rays of the sun shone mightily throughout the city, including on the Alien Factory.

The White Martians saw the rays of the sun and started to run away from it. But due to Naruto's presence, many of them cannot escape. Many White Martians got hit by the sun's rays that quickly weakened and melt them down. So now it is either being incapacitated by the blonde Shinobi or being melt by the Earth's sun. And the worse is that due to the holes on the ceiling created by Naruto with his exploding tag-equipped kunai's, the White Martians has almost got nowhere to run for.

The sun's rays also hit the Imperium, weakening the creature. J'onn Jonzz took advantage of this so he was able to get out of the Imperium's body, grabbed it tentacles and forcefully dragged the Imperium further towards the sun's radiation.

"No!" The Imperium is now the one who is struggling to get out of the Martians grip.

"You live underground and shun the light! Why?! Does it burn your pale putrid skin?!" The Martian said with all his anger.

"GYAAAHH!" The Imperium growled in pain as his body is being burned by the sun's radiation.

The Batman landed in front of the restrained heroes and drew a device that could weaken the substance that restrained them.

"Whoa! That's one nasty sunburn." The Flash said while watching how the Martian battled the Imperium. The other heroes looked towards the Batman, as if inquiring what the hell is happening.

"Ultra-violet rays. Since they come from the depths of space, the Invaders have no resistance to our sun's radiation." The Batman explained as precise as always.

However, before Batman can remove the substance that restrained the other heroes, he took a quick glance on how the Shinobi is performing against the White Martian Army. The heroes on the other hand are also watching on the now familiar battle scene right in front of them. They have already seen this a few hours ago when they first met the Shinobi kid, but they are still in awe while watching the Shinobi's battle prowess.

"What an awesome butt-kickin' style!" The Flash commented. "I know I am faster than him, but I cannot take down that many opponents as fast as he can!"

"I can't believe that I am saying this, but without that kid, we will have a hard time trying to get out of this thing." Green Lantern said while watching the Batman using his device to weaken the substance's grip on Wonder Woman. He knew that if the Shinobi is not battling against that White Martian Army, the Batman will going to have a hard time weakening the substance that bind them. And since they are immobilized, they will be an easy target for those White Martians' attacks.

"The kid sure knows how to fight. He is no pushover. I still can't believe that he can took on an entire army head-on, alone!" Hawkgirl said while studying how the Shinobi moves and attacks.

"But one thing is for sure. He is used on fighting in a team from where he came from. He always adjusts his way of fighting on the most appropriate and effective way against his opponents or protecting his allies. He is a trained as a true warrior." Wonder Woman muttered after the Batman successfully removed the bind from his right arm.

Superman used his super-hearing to listen to the blonde's heartbeat and much to his surprise, his heartbeat is as normal as possible. It seemed like fighting on this level is only as simple as breathing for the blonde Shinobi. And he can also see how the eyes of the Shinobi switched its glances from multiple directions even while fighting as if studying every opponent's location and attack regarding this with the most effective move possible. If the Shinobi kid can fight as precise like this, he cannot imagine what kind of world where the Shinobi came from.

"Just what kind of battles he has already been through for him to become this strong?" Superman commented. He then saw two Aliens that are sent flying by Naruto after kicking them away. The Aliens landed on the place with sun rays that immediately disintegrated the creatures.

'Why didn't I think about this earlier?' The Man of Steel used his Heat Vision to weaken the substance that is binding him. He also used that ability to assist the Batman on setting the other heroes' limbs free.

After finally being set free, the Flash quickly made his way towards Naruto while Hawkgirl flew gracefully while dodging the laser guns' attacks in mid-air. The Flash used his super speed to blitz the White Martians while Hawkgirl pummeled them with her Nth Mace. The Green Lantern on the other hand used his Lantern Ring to blast the other Aliens away.

Superman and Wonder Woman flew straight to the ceiling to create more holes where the sun's rays can pass through with their own super strength. In every passing moment, the White Martian Army continued to be annihilated by the attacks of the Earth's heroes.

"Now this is what it feels like to fight as a team!" Naruto grinned under his mask. He then saw that the Imperium electrocuting the Martian with his tentacles, taking advantage of its weakened state after being tortured earlier.

"SHUNSHIN!" Naruto literally disappeared on his current location and reappeared right on top of the Imperium. He slashed the tentacles of the Imperium that bind the Martian, making the Martian fall on the ground with almost unconscious state.

The Imperium regenerated its severed limbs quickly and now moved within the shadows of the Factory to avoid the sunlight. Naruto looked towards J'onn and gave him a soldier pill to revitalize some of his lost strength. After taking the Martian in a safe place, the Shinobi slowly walked towards the Imperium with a very cold glare. Thousands of White Martians that are not involved in battling the superheroes attempted to attack him and protect the Imperium. However, for the very first time in the outside world, Naruto used one of the special abilities that Juubi Kurama has taught him in the dimension rift…

In that instance, Naruto released a very fierce killing intent thru his cold glare. The killing intent itself is so intense that it could be felt within the entire Alien Factory, even by the battling heroes. Even the White Martians slimy appearance started to deteriorate in fear and despair after sensing the very cold atmosphere created just by sheer killing intent that was being emitted by the Shinobi. Some of the heroes on the other hand started to sweat heavily. They looked towards Naruto and they felt a very heavy drop in the atmosphere within the Factory. The Flash stopped blitzing, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern lose their focus and landed to the ground, the Batman kneeled with one of his knee with his other hand touching the ground, while Superman and Wonder Woman formed beads of sweat from their foreheads with a gulp from their throats.

Suddenly, they felt a suffocating presence that enveloped the place's atmosphere. Then, they saw it… a silhouette of a very large creature, several times larger than the Alien Factory itself. It has an enormous sized fox with very sinister slitted eyes, thick dark red fur coating its body, and massive Ten Tails swaying behind it. The very presence of a mere silhouette is more than enough to send the White Martians shiver in fear with their slimy liquid form collapsing in despair. While the heroes have their mouth hanging, their throats dried, and eyes widened in anticipation and fear.

"What… are you!?" The Imperium said while looking towards Naruto as the Shinobi continued to look towards him with immense killing intent that even created Kurama's silhouette behind him. This is the very same technique proclaimed by Kurama as far more powerful than Mangekyou Sharingan's Tsukuyomi… The Intimidation… (It is the same as of when Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach releases his killer intent with suffocating effects on the surroundings. While I based Kurama's silhouette just like on how the Bishokuyas projects their Gourmet Cells Intimidation monster from Toriko.)

"I will not allow you to hurt my comrades any longer!" Naruto said coldly.

**"Finally using Intimidation eh? But to think that this level of Intimidation could actually make that Imperium wet his pants, what more if you release your TRUE killing intent that is on a much higher degree than this?"** Kurama spoke thru the Shinobi's mindscape.

"I can't, as much as I would like to. The other heroes are also being affected by it. So I am trying to release the most minimum killing intent possible for Intimidation."

**"Still looking out for the welfare of your comrades? Well, that's who you are. Keh. I am wondering what those heroes will think about you right now, Nidaime Rikudo Sennin-sama…"** The Juubi Fox remarked sarcastically.

The Batman, who is trying to catch his breath, is surprised on the level of killing intent that Naruto is currently emitting. That is far too much, that even Superman has trouble maintaining his composure after sensing the heavy atmosphere created by sheer killing intent. The other super heroes also thought the same. That is no ordinary power. This kid has a power that none of them have ever faced before.

"Lowly human! Know your place!" The Imperium shouted in fear as he extended its tentacles towards the immobilized White Martians and started to absorb and feed on their energies and life force. The Imperium glowed as it acquires more power from his underlings. Naruto stopped using Intimidation after sensing that the other heroes are also being affected by it. The heroes regain their breathing and before they could contemplate on what happened, they saw how the Imperium brutally absorbs his underlings to increase his own power.

"Even… using its own kind to feed upon…" The Martian said as he struggled to get up after the Imperium's attack on him earlier. The heroes watched on how the White Martians ran away in fear for their lives as the tentacles grabbed each of them and feed on their energies brutally.

Naruto gripped his own hands while glaring towards the Imperium. This thing is not different from Uchiha Madara who will use even his comrades just for his own evil ambitions. That's why… he will take this thing down to hell!

"GWAHAHA!" The Imperium laughed like a maniac. "What do you think now, Earth's mightiest heroes? My power has now increased several folds. Do you think a mere sunshine can beat me now?"

Superman gritted his teeth and prepared to attack the new Imperium. But one of its tentacles fired a powerful laser that is more powerful than the ones being used by the Alien Walkers, sending Superman pinned to the wall. The Man of Steel groaned in pain. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern prepared to attack but the other White Martians who are not absorbed by the Imperium fired their laser gun at them, halting the two's advance. The Imperium once again fired a beam towards Batman but Wonder Woman blocked it and lifted the Dark Knight out of harm's way. But they are also intercepted by another set of White Martian Army. While the Flash, on the other hand, is carrying the weakened J'onn Jonz away from the Imperium.

"Now it's just the two of us." The Imperium said arrogantly towards Naruto. The Imperium launched multiple tentacles towards Naruto in an attempt to pierce the Shinobi. He isn't actually expecting this attack to land but he actually intend to use this attack to learn the pattern of movements from the Shinobi. However, much to his surprise, Naruto didn't bother to dodge the attacks so the tentacles pierced the blonde Shinobi's body. The other heroes got surprised after seeing the Shinobi kid's predicament.

"Shinobi!" Wonder Woman yelled towards him as she prepared to attack the Imperium with all her might. However…

Naruto's body puffed and much to the Imperium and the heroes' surprise, the body became a tree log coated with multiple exploding tags.

"Gotcha!" The original Naruto grinned under his Kakashi-mask while standing on the ceiling upside down. He created a single hand seal, then the exploding tags in the log detonated at the same time, creating a massive explosion that shook the foundation of the entire Factory. The explosion sent the Imperium rolling on the floor then pinned against the wall with several of his limbs disintegrated and half of its body got burned from the explosion.

"How is that possible? Since when did he switch himself as a tree log? And more importantly, where does the tree log came from?" Green Lantern asked multiple questions while blasting off a set of White Martians.

"Oh man! That kid sure has a lot of tricks!" The Flash said excitedly as he blitzed another set of White Martians.

Naruto then dashed from the ceiling directly towards the regenerating Imperium in blinding speed. The Imperium used his other tentacles to attack the blonde in mid-air, but Naruto easily maneuvered himself mid-air to easily dodge the incoming attacks. The Imperium fired a laser beam towards the Shinobi, but the Shinobi just withdrew his chakra blades, and then drew out his Hiraishin kunai. He used the special kunai to slice the laser beam attack, literally cutting it in half and sending the divided beam on the left and right wall of the Alien Factory.

The Imperium used another one of his tentacles to grab a pillar and pulled himself towards the pillar so he cannot be cornered against the wall once Naruto launched his attacks. Naruto grinned and after seeing the Imperium moves, threw the Hiraishin kunai towards the Imperium's location. Then on a split second, he flashed on the kunai and grabbed it with his left hand, technically removing the gap between them before the Imperium could even notice.

Naruto applied a fraction of his true Uzumaki strength on his right fist and punched the Imperium before it could even react, sending the Imperium flying while growling in pain. Naruto then pointed his left hand's middle and index finger towards the octopus-shaped Alien, then released his very own version of Uzumaki Chakra Chain. He used the Chakra Chain to bind the Imperium tightly. (Naruto also has the same chakra chain capability as that of his mom Kushina and Karin Uzumaki. But his Chakra Chain Mastery is like that on how Kurapika from Hunter x Hunter used his Nen chain.)

The sole Uzumaki then pulled the Imperium towards himself once again using the Chakra Chains and gave another powerful punch that send it forwards once again. He then grabbed his Uzumaki Chakra Chain with both of his left and right hand, leaped up and used the Imperium as a wrecking ball against the other White Martians who are fighting against the heroes.

"Hey green guy!" Naruto then swung his Chakra Chain towards J'onn Jonz and threw the battered Imperium towards the last surviving Martian. "Give him your best shot –dattebayo!"

J'onn Jonz, who is now somehow recovered due to Naruto's soldier pill, nodded towards the blonde Shinobi. He clasped both his hands together and pulled it on his right side like on how a baseball player will hit the ball, and hit the Imperium with all his strength.

"This is for the entire Martian race!" The Martian roared as he sent the Imperium flying towards Superman and Wonder Woman, both have just defeated another set of Invaders. The Man of Steel and the Princess of the Amazon flew side by side with Superman pulling his left hand and Wonder Woman with her right hand.

"This… is for Earth!" Superman declared before he and Wonder Woman simultaneously hit the Imperium with their own ground shaking punch, sending the creature once again towards Naruto's direction. The Imperium growled in pain after receiving the beating that he has never experienced before.

"It… is… not over yet!" The Imperium exclaimed.

"It is all over for you, bastard!" Naruto shouted with his right hand now equipped with his favorite bluish white orb of chakra. He used 1/20th of the actual chakra requirement for the jutsu thru Chakra Honor while empowering it several folds above its usual power with Chakra Immersion.

The other heroes stopped fighting for a moment after seeing the glowing blue orb from the Shinobi's hand. Naruto dashed towards the Imperium in blinding speed. The Imperium wanted to fight back, but he is severely beaten that he cannot even move any of his tentacles.

After reaching his desired range for the jutsu, Naruto shouted before launching the attack. "And this… is for my homework! RASENGAN!" Naruto slammed the spiraling chakra sphere towards the Imperium.

"GYYAAAHHHHH!" The Imperium shouted in pain as both his outsides and insides are grinded by the wild vortex of spinning chakra. The creature is enveloped by an 8-meter wide chakra dome that sends the Imperium skidding away several meters while piercing several walls of the Alien Factory. The sphere created a deep curve on the ground of its path. The chakra sphere further enlarged after hitting the final wall that gave more severe damage the Imperium.

The heroes saw this and is taken aback of the power and destruction that the blonde Shinobi can produce. The Shinobi is showing new powers and moves and each and every time and they are wondering if there is a limit on what he can actually do. But one thing is for sure… the Shinobi kid is one of the keys on how this battle will turn out.

The spaceship that is used by the Imperium to land in the Factory approached the Imperium. Then it emitted a light that teleported the severely damaged Imperium within it so it could flew away from the Factory. The spaceship ascended towards the massive spaceship that arrived on Earth a few minutes ago. Wonder Woman saw this and used her signature Magical Lasso to grab the escaping spaceship's tail. She then used her super strength to pull the ascending spaceship back to the factory.

The Imperium's spaceship desperately struggled to get out of Wonder Woman's grip. So it fired a laser beam on its tail, aimed towards the Princes. With the risk of being hit, Wonder Woman let go of her lasso and blocked the beam with her bracelet. The spaceship took advantage of it to ascend further.

Naruto saw this so he sharply threw several kunais with explosive tags towards the Imperium's ship and detonated it quickly after piercing the sides of its tail. The explosion stopped the spaceship from ascending to the main Alien Spaceship. Hawkgirl quickly followed the tail of explosion and flew right in front of the Imperium's spaceship. With a mighty yell, she hit the spaceship with her Nth Mace, putting additional damage to it.

Wonder Woman recovered and flew to grab the end of her lasso and started pulling the Imperium's spaceship back to the Factory once again while Hawkgirl continued to pummel the spaceship with her mace. And with one last battle cry, she maximized the power output of her mace and slammed it to the ship with all her strength, making it explode violently and immediately killing the fleeing Imperium.

"GGGYYYAAAAHHHH!" The Imperium's last cry echoed throughout the city.

Due to the shockwave of the ship's explosion, Hawkgirl got caught on the impact, making her lose her flight control and sent her falling down. But she was unable to balance herself in midair through her wings due to the speed of her fall. But the blonde Shinobi came to her aide by leaping from the Factory and catching her in bridal style, then used Hiraishin back to the Factory.

"That's reckless, you hot-headed mace girl!" Naruto said towards the masked girl with a joking scolding tone.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you, Ninja boy." Hawkgirl replied with a smile. The girl flew once again while Naruto dashed out of sight.

The debris of the destroyed ship rain down towards the Factory, severely damaging it. The Flash used his super speed to save Batman from the falling debris while the others used their powers to protect themselves.

"We would hate to lose you again." The Flash said seriously towards the Dark Knight. The Factory started to explode due to the multiple severe damages that it received. "Maybe we better get out of here!"

"Not without them!" Superman pointed out while looking towards the unconscious civilians within the Factory. They are all severely weakened since their strength has been feed upon by the White Martians.

The Man of Steel, Naruto and the Flash gathered the unconscious civilians in one place with J'onn Jonz, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern covering them.

Hawkgirl flew around the vicinity and shout towards her fellow heroes. "The whole place is going to blow!"

The Green Lantern used his Lantern Ring to envelope and transport all the civilians all at once out of the Factory. He is followed by the other heroes. Superman carried the Flash, Wonder Woman with Batman and followed by the Martian and Hawkgirl. The Shinobi on the other hand just leaped out from the falling debris until he successfully made it out of the Factory.

A few seconds later, the Factory exploded violently, shaking the entire Metropolis. The heroes landed on top of the Daily Planet building while surveying the explosion created by the destroyed Factory, until they saw an ascending shadow from the atmosphere.

"The Main Ship of the Imperium! It's fleeing away!" J'onn Jonz said while pointing to the massively-sized Invader ship that transported the Imperuim to Earth. "If we let that thing go, they will definitely come back against us!"

"But how can we suppose to destroy that ship? It's about half the size of Metropolis!" The Flash inquired in a complaining tone.

"I'll try!" Superman flew towards the ascending spaceship and used his Heat Vision to damage the ship. It pierced the ship but the damage is so small that it didn't even affect the ship's ascending speed. The Green Lantern joined Superman and blasted a part of the ascending ship but this time, the Alien Ship created a barrier that protected itself from combined the attack.

"What the?!" The Green Lantern gritted his teeth.

"Let's try to attack again at the same time John!" Superman prompted as he used Heat Vision once again but along with Green Lantern's Lantern ring blast. But it is also blocked by the barrier even with the combined power output of the two attacks.

"How come? My Heat Vision landed earlier!" Superman said in surprise.

"That's because the first attack is a surprise attack." Batman replied to the descending Superman and Lantern. "Now that they have activated their barrier, they can now block your attacks. So we will need to pierce the shield first, and then attack it in a single instance with a single blow that could destroy it in one hit. And based on the size of the thing, I believe a nuclear attack is the only attack that can destroy it."

"But we cannot use nuclear warheads here!" Hawkgirl replied to the Batman.

"I know." The Dark Knight replied. "And besides, the nuclear weapons have already been disarmed by Superman long before these Aliens arrives."

"So what should we do? Barge in directly in that ship and destroy the controls to take it down?" Wonder Woman inquired.

"That's an option, but with the size of that ship, it will take us a while before we locate its controls and take it down. The possibility that it is already out of Earth's atmosphere before we found the controls is very high, and it will be very dangerous for us." The Dark Knight replied once again.

Naruto listened silently on the heroes' conversation. He also wanted to take that ascending ship down. And he knew that among them, he is the only one capable of destroying it with a single attack. But what will happen after these heroes realized that he is holding back the entire time while fighting with them?

"This is not good! Is there anything else that we can do?!" The Green Lantern blasted the ship once again in frustration with his ring, only to be blocked by the barrier once again. In a tiny split second, Superman also fired his Heat Vision once again on the same location where Lantern's attack landed. But much to their surprise, the Heat Vision pierced through the barrier and damaged the Invaders Main spaceship, but the damage is still quite small.

The Green Lantern and Superman looked towards each other and nodded. This time, Superman fired his Heat Vision first and followed by a Lantern Ring blast in a split second. The barrier blocked the Heat Vision, but the Lantern ring blast pierced through.

"I see." The Batman concluded. "The barrier can block any kind of attack, regardless of how powerful it is. But it has intervals so it cannot block attacks in rapid succession."

"So all we need to do is to take advantage of that interval!" The Flash replied excitedly.

"But still, we need a single powerful attack that could take that thing down! We need an attack that is capable of at least taking down half of that Ship!" Wonder Woman replied in complaint.

"That's quite impossible. The interval is within a split second only. Even if we have ability to create such attack, it will be impossible to make that attack to be used in a split second." The Martian said.

Naruto looked towards the heroes. He then looked towards the ascending spaceship that is now high enough in the atmosphere. Clenching his fist hard, he shut his eyes, as if pondering on what to do. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and finally joined the conversation with a resolute expression.

"Guys, I have a plan." Naruto said seriously, getting the attention of the heroes.

"State it, fast!" The Batman said.

Naruto nodded. "Just do what I have to say. And please believe in me."

After stating the plan on his mind, Naruto leaped away from them and stood on top of the highest skyscraper of Metropolis. The heroes on the other hand wondered what the actual plan of the Shinobi is.

"Should we trust him on this?" The Green Lantern looked towards Superman.

"I think we should. I still don't get his plan, but in this rate, that ship can escape if we don't do anything." Superman replied. He looked towards the Batman and the Dark Knight just nod back.

"That kid isn't the kind of person who will waste any movement and also has prepared back-up plans depending on the situation. And since he is the only one among us who has been able to devise a strategy to take that thing down, I believe we should trust him on this." The Dark Knight replied.

Superman looked towards the Alien's Ship once again. He then attacked the Ship with his Heat Vision, followed by Green Lantern's ring attack. The Ship once again neutralized Superman's Heat Vision, but the Green Energy of the Ring pierced through. However, instead of damaging the large spaceship, Green Lantern made the beam emitted by his Lantern Ring envelope the entire ship. Maximizing the power of his concentration, Green Lantern enveloped the entire massive spaceship, binding it so it can no longer ascend further.

"We have done it! What's next?!" Green Lantern gritted his teeth. Binding such large thing with his Lantern Ring will definitely empty his Lantern Ring battery in no time. He didn't even know why he should listen to the Shinobi's plan. After all, this is all that the Shinobi have told them…

'Superman, use your Heat Vision to the Alien Ship while the Lantern Guy will take advantage of the interval to bind the entire Ship. On my signal, Superman will fire towards the Ship to activate the barrier's interval once again and I will take care of the rest.'

After seeing that the large Ship has been successfully binded by the Green Lantern, all the heroes looked towards Naruto. They noticed that the Shinobi's right arm is now raised above his head with its palm directed at the sky while fiercely looking towards the Invaders Mothership.

All of a sudden, a violent wind started to blow the entire atmosphere. Wonder Woman and the Martian flew towards Green Lantern to assist him and not lose the grip on the spaceship due to the sudden release of violent wind, while Superman braced himself while grabbing Batman and the Flash for them to be not blown away by the violent wind. Hawkgirl, on the other hand, used her Nth Mace and slammed it to the concrete of the Daily Planet and used it to support herself from being blown away. All of them looked towards the source of the violent wind and much to their surprise it is coming from the palm of the Shinobi's right hand that is still raised in the air.

The now familiar bluish orb started to form on Naruto's right hand. However, they can feel that the Shinobi continues to increase the power of the bluish orb, creating the violent wind with enough power to blow them and everything within its radius away and the gust keeps on getting stronger and stronger in every passing moment. Then, they realized that the bluish orb stared to become even brighter and also started to be surrounded by a light in a form of four blades similar to a Shuriken.

The seemingly blades of light that now surrounded the bluish orb started to increase their length. As the blade's length increases, so did the strength of the violent wind that is blowing the atmosphere that is enough to even make Superman skid his feet backwards, struggling to hold his ground. The moment that the blades reached an estimated length of 1.5 meter each, Naruto pulled his right hand down, pulled it on his back while standing in forwards stance, his left leg leaning in front and his right leg supporting his weight from the back.

All of this happened, from creating the Rasengan and transforming it to Rasenshuriken, within 3 seconds.

'It is the first time that I will actually perform Rasenshuriken in the outside world after my training within the dimension rift… and only with one hand!' Naruto thought. His Chakra Control training with Juubi Kurama in the Dimension rift allowed him to learn on how to create Rasengan and Rasenshuriken along with its variants only by using one hand. At first, it took him 15 seconds but now, he can perform it within 3 seconds. However, if he used his left hand as a shell, he can even create Rasenshuriken in less than a second if he needs to.

And since he is also subconsciously using Chakra Honor, Naruto is only using 1/20th of the chakra requirement for the jutsu. This is because Chakra Honor gave him a proper form in performing his jutsus, increasing his concentration that allows him to use the appropriate amount of chakra on the jutsu and removes unnecessary movement that consumes his Chakra. Technically, Naruto cuts down the useless movements and become able to use the most minimum chakra required to create the form and apply appropriate power on his jutsus. And he can also increase the fraction of the chakra requirement of the jutsu, making it 3/20th, 10/20th or 18/20th, depending on his preferences.

And with Chakra Immersion, Naruto can now able to use the true essential power of his jutsus, allowing him to produce attacks with several times more powerful than its original form. This allows Naruto to create a jutsu like Rasenshuriken with only 1/20th of the original amount of chakra required to become more powerful than from the first time he performs the jutsu. Technically, Naruto used 100% of the required chakra from Rasenshuriken against Kakuzu up until the 4th Shinobi World War. However, with Chakra Immersion, even with only 1/20th of the required chakra amount is used in Rasenshuriken, it became several folds more powerful than the 100% chakra powered Rasenshuriken before his training in the dimension rift.

With his right hand still pulled back, he continued to increase the density of the chakra within the Rasenshuriken. The jutsu continued to emit a very violent wind that could blow anything away within its radius, as if Naruto created a very powerful hurricane on the very palm of his right hand. Even if Naruto is on top of the highest skyscraper, the other heroes can see several vehicles and large debris on the street being blown away while also having multiple glass panes from several buildings being shattered due to the density of the blowing wind.

"This…feels like we… are near the eye of a very powerful storm!" Wonder Woman exclaimed while protecting Green Lantern.

"That Shinobi?! What kind of power is this?!" Hawkgirl said subconsciously while covering her eyes with her arms.

After being satisfied by the amount of power within his jutsu, Naruto took a deep breath and shouted towards Superman. "Hey! Use your Heat Vision! Now!"

"Got it!" Even though struggling to balance himself due to the wind pressure, Superman fired his Heat Vision towards the Alien Spaceship in its most powerful output possible, only to be blocked by the ship's barrier. In a tiny split second after that, Naruto threw his jutsu towards the same direction where the Heat Vision is blocked by the barrier.

"Take this! FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!" The Rasenshuriken flew sharply in a blinding speed towards the Alien Spaceship. With his Chakra Control, Naruto can now throw the Rasenshuriken even without entering his other modes. "Lantern Guy! Remove the bind and get out of there!"

The Green Lantern, including the Martian and Wonder Woman, quickly flew out of their current location. However, the Rasenshuriken's wind pressure blew them away before they could even fly away out of its radius. Same goes for Hawkgirl and Superman who is currently holding Batman and the Flash.

The Rasenshuriken shattered the barrier of the spaceship and grinded within its insides thru its blades created from highly condensed Wind Chakra that can cut anything, inflicting large amounts of damage. But that damage is nothing compared what is about to happen next.

Right after the Rasenshuriken grinded its way to the middle of the ship, Naruto enclosed his right hand to form a fist, making the Rasenshuriken detonate itself. It created a very large Chakra Dome created from highly condensed Wind Chakra. The Chakra Dome is enough to disintegrate anything it touches, thus technically has enough power to rival that of Onoki's Dust Release due to the billions and billions of Wind Blades equipped within it. The Chakra Dome continued to expand to the size of a detonated Bijuu Dama that can easily level an entire large mountain or two if it is used on the ground.

The Wind Chakra Dome illuminated the entire Metropolis and blew away the thick smoke on the atmosphere created by the Alien Factory several kilometers in radius away from the city. It also continued to emit such powerful gust of violent wind that further shattered multiple glass panes and windows on Metropolis' buildings even if the jutsu is activated several kilometers above the city.

"This feels like combining… a nuclear explosion and… a gust of a storm!" Green Lantern said while protecting the other heroes with his Lantern Ring.

"Now I know what it looks like when a nuke explodes in mid-air." The Flash commented.

"How is this possible? For a human, he has the power that could rival that of the gods!" Diana pondered in awe.

"The scale of that attack is incredible! I am afraid what will happen if he actually uses it on the ground!" Hawkgirl said while covering her eyes with her arms.

"This is the first time… that I saw someone capable of such level of destruction…" The Martian muttered with his usual emotionless face painted in surprise.

"Just… what kind of power is this? How possible that an ordinary person capable of handling such power…" Superman said in wary.

Batman didn't spoke, but his eyes are narrowed towards the Shinobi who is still standing on top of the skyscraper, unfazed by the violent winds that his attack created. He already knew that this Shinobi his hiding a lot of powers… but this a little too much. This kid can create a nuclear level of destruction with just a single attack! He needs to find out more information about this kid… and do whatever it takes to not make his powers fall into wrong hands…

The chakra dome created by the Rasenshuriken decreased its size gradually and after a few minutes, it disappeared into thin air. There are no traces of the once large Spaceship in the atmosphere, and not even a single piece of debris is left behind. That attack that was initiated by the Shinobi completely disintegrated any trace from the Imperium's spaceship.

The heroes are once again landed on top of the Daily Planet building. Naruto leaped away from the skyscraper where he stood before throwing the Rasenshuriken and hopped on the buildings until he reached the group. The moment that he landed in front of them, he gave a large grin while posing with victory sign on his right hand.

"See? We did it!" Naruto said with one big smile.

The Flash and Hawkgirl gave an awkward smile. Wonder Woman didn't respond, since she doesn't know what she should feel after witnessing such display of power. J'onn just gave a nod, while Green Lantern is looking at him with visible frown on his face.

"Why didn't you tell us that you have such kind of power?" Superman quickly voiced out the questions from the other heroes.

"Maa… I actually don't intend to use that jutsu here." Naruto replied while sweating due to the stares of the heroes on him. "But we need to take that thing down so I got no choice."

"There will always be a choice!" The Batman growled towards Naruto. "Why are you holding back the entire time while fighting with us?"

Naruto looked towards the heroes seriously. That question is inevitable. "Because I don't want you guys to look at me like the way you are doing so right now." He answered with a sad, apologetic smile. "I am not a tool for battles and war. I am just another person like every one of you."

The heroes immediately realized what the Shinobi meant with those words. It is true, they are looking towards him with wary, surprise, and somewhat fear right now due the feat that he had just done. The way that Naruto battled alongside them is more than enough proof for them that he is a very experienced warrior who have fought major battles and wars that could possibly surpass even their wildest imagination. And for him to posses such skills and powers in battle, one must disregard their humanity and fight as a tool during a war… A cold-blooded tool that will do anything that he needs to protect what is important for him. And with this power, he doesn't want to be treated as a tool again, that's why he decided to live a normal life in this world away from their judging eyes…

"That's the power that I gained to protect those who are important for me." Naruto replied while looking at the clear sky. "And I don't want anyone to look at me like the way you guys are looking at me right now here in this new world."

The heroes somewhat feel something within themselves, and decided to avert their eyes away from the Shinobi.

"I just want to help you guys protect this world that's why I stepped out and fight with all of you. I just want to fight to protect the peaceful life that I have with my new friends who accepted me whole-heartedly here in this world." Naruto said with his back facing them as he started to walk away.

"Regardless of what you say, you still possess a very dangerous power that will endanger not only your new friends, but even other people who are not involved with you." The Batman said. "You should have realized that the moment you stepped into the limelight and use those powers of yours, everything around you will change drastically." The Dark Knight said while approaching the retreating blonde Shinobi carefully.

"Nothing will change. We have our own choice if we want to change after certain inevitable events that happened in our life." Naruto replied in a firm voice. He recalled how he is being treated by the villagers during his childhood days. Instead of turning his back to the village, he continued to move forward until they finally accepted him as a respectable Shinobi of Konoha. He chose to try his best and be acknowledged, and threw his dark emotions for the village out of the window. "And even after this, I believe that I can still continue the way of life that I wish to take in this world."

"What makes you think that nothing will change after all of this? Do you know what kind of people will come after you after seeing the kind of power that you have?" The Dark Knight replied. "Those people will not stop until they acquire your power or at least manipulate you to do their bidding, and they will even use those who are important for you just to get a hold of you and your power!"

Naruto just gave an exaggerated sigh. He hates to admit it, but he is being underestimated once again. "I know that very well. I guess all worlds have those kinds of people. I guess I should believe you, Batman. There will be people who will be in my tail just to get a hold of my power in this world as well…"

"..as well?" Wonder Woman reacted after hearing those words that caught the attention of the other heroes. "You mean… you are also being targeted in your own world?"

'I guess it will not hurt to tell them about that.' Naruto thought. "Well, kinda… this power within me made me become one of the targets of a powerful criminal organization that was composed of several powerful Shinobi. That is the very organization that initiated the war that I have recently fought with. But I am still alive and kicking since I have been able to defeat each of them that attempted to capture me!"

"Looks like you really have a difficult life for someone of your age." Hawkgirl stated.

Naruto just grinned, trying to avoid the topic. "Now that I might become a target by those people that Batman mentioned, then my life will not be that much different from the Shinobi World… But that's a choice! If those bastards will really want to get a hold of my power like what the Batman said, they need to get a hold of me first. And for them to do that, they will need to determine who am I first. And I will make that part as the most difficult part for them."

"Shinobis are used to live within the shadows. And no matter what happens, those bastards will never know my true identity no matter what." Naruto said seriously. "They will need to step into my grave first before they could even find out my true identity." He said with a cold glare. "I will protect my precious friends in this world, no matter what, even with my life…" He reasoned as he started to create hand signs with his back still facing the heroes.

"You don't have any idea what the evil people in this world can do." The Batman said to him.

"And you guys also don't have any idea what kind of battles I have been through and what other kinds of things that I could actually do." Naruto retorted. Then a sudden mild wind started to blow on top of the Daily Planet. The wind carried several leaves and started to mildly blow the Shinobi's hair and coat, which is somewhat out of place since it is quite impossible for the leaves to reach the top of the Daily Planet building.

Before Naruto could finish his hand seals, he spoke without turning his head towards the heroes. "Superman… What does it feels like… to be fighting with your fellow heroes?"

Superman is quite surprised about the sudden change of topic. He then looked towards his fellow heroes, and then replied. "It is quite a change. I always used on fighting on my own… but it feels something else if you have a team who can watch your back."

"That's good to hear." Naruto took a side glance. "You don't need to shoulder everything on your own. No matter how powerful you are, you will still need someone who could understand and assist you. Believe in your fellow heroes and on the people that you wish to protect. Everyone knows that you are doing everything that you can to make the entire world trust you again. But you shouldn't carry that burden on your own."

"I know. And I have just realized it right now." Superman replied while looking towards his fellow heroes. "There are some things that you cannot do alone. There will always come a time that you will need a helping hand… even in saving the world. I am glad that every one of you came and fought with me to protect the planet."

Naruto nodded and finished his final hand seal. "You have great friends around you right now. Just remember that being a hero doesn't mean that the world acknowledged you. The world acknowledged you that is why you become a hero." He finished the statement with a grin.

The heroes smile after hearing those words, except the Batman of course. This kid really has done a lot for them in this battle. And even with the terrifying power that they have just witnessed, they cannot help but accept him as one of them. One thing is for sure. If the Shinobi does need their assistance, they will definitely come into his aide…

"Well then, my job is done here! See ya!" The mild wind blew once again and in that instance, Naruto suddenly disappeared out of their sight… leaving only traces of leaves that is immediately burned into ashes after a few seconds.

"Did he just…. disappear… right in front of us?" The Green Lantern said while using his Lantern Ring to detect the Shinobi's foot prints but to no avail.

"I can no longer sense him around us as well." The Martian said in surprise.

"Wow! I think he is better in disappearing act than you Bats!" The Flash jokingly said towards the Dark Knight.

"And he also doesn't leave any marks or even strand of hair the entire time that he is with me. As of now… there is no way to find out his true identity." The Batman said.

"I believe it should better to leave it like that for now." Superman said towards the Batman. The Batman raised his eyebrows hidden within his mask.

"How come that you are not alarmed after seeing that kid's power?" The Dark Knight inquired.

"I am alarmed as well… And I believe that every one of us feels the same." Superman replied. "But he fought along with us to save the planet. And I know that he is not lying and is very sincere to his ideals while listening during your conversation."

"Then let me ask you. What will you do if you his powers fall into wrong hands?"

"I don't know about that. But one thing is for sure, he helped us protecting Earth and that is more than enough for me to believe that he is one of us. And in case that he needs our help, I'll help him with everything that I can." Superman replied in a resolute tone.

"And besides, we cannot restrain him just after knowing that he is wielding that kind of power. In fact, that power helped us defeating the Invaders." Wonder Woman joined in.

"I guess before worrying about the kind of power he is wielding, we would need to determine who he is under the mask first. And if he doesn't leave any evidences or clues about his identity even for you Batman, then he is doing a very good job on hiding his true identity." Hawkgirl said.

"Say what you want. I just want to say that we always need to be cautious about the power that he has." The Batman said with his Bat Plane appearing out of nowhere to pick him up. "But let me clarify one thing. I am wary about his power, but not against the Shinobi himself. Like Superman said, he is already one of us." He quickly hopped towards the Bat Plane and the Plane flew away before the other heroes could react.

"That guy, he's always like that…" Superman said while watching the retreating plane of the Dark Knight. He then looked towards the other heroes. "There are other remaining White Martians and Alien Walkers around the world. I'll need your help once again to take each of them down. Will you be coming with me?"

The heroes nodded to Superman. They will be the ones who will finish the task to eliminate the Invaders after being saved by the Shinobi and the Batman in the last minute. The world needs their heroes now….

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere within the United States, one private group has been monitoring the events of the Invasion despite the Earth's current predicament. They are a group of powerful people with powers provided by the Government to keep an eye on the meta-human's activities, regardless if they are heroes or villains…<p>

"Looks like they barely made it to defeat the Aliens." A fat, short-haired woman with dark complexion spoke.

"Yes. But as you can see, Superman and the other heroes are quite helpless if there is an appropriate plan on restraining and defeating them. And the Aliens have been able to execute their plans against them properly." An old man wearing glasses in scientist outfit spoke. "In the end, without the help of Batman, we will not know what will happen to those heroes after being defeated by the Invaders."

"You are right." A person wearing a military outfit, seemingly a general said. "Entrusting the safety of the planet against those super-powered individuals is very risky. And besides, we have already known that anyone of them can be brainwashed and manipulated, just like Superman. And that itself is a risk for the planet."

"That's right." Another scientist replied. "That's why we will need to prepare to keep those freaks in check. However, there is one among them that we should mostly keep an eye on." They adjust the monitor and zoom it to a certain person among the group of heroes. The monitor showed the Shinobi using Rasenshuriken against the Mothership. "Even if this is the first time that we saw him fight, we can easily conclude that this kid is very powerful… He has high destructive power and he has ability to create attacks capable of at least, rivaling nuclear warheads."

"But it seems like he is not one of those costumed heroes." The fat woman replied once again, analyzing the body language of the heroes while having a conversation with Naruto. "It seems that kid just helped them during this Alien Invasion, but he doesn't seem to like being acquainted with any of those heroes."

"You are right." A violet haired person spoke. She is wearing clothing comparable to that of spell casters. "That kid has a special power… quite similar to Magic, but feels very different at the same time. But after seeing its power, I can conclude that kid's power is more powerful than that of Magic. So we don't have a formula against that kind of power unless we can draw it out of that kid ourselves."

"So the kid is the only lose cause among those heroes." The general concluded. "If that kid is that powerful, and we don't have any countermeasures against that kind of power, we better locate him and find his true identity. That kid and his power can be very vital for us… And we can even use that kid if the time comes."

"That's right. That kid is the only one that concerns me among those heroes since even the Batman himself admitted that he didn't get a clue about who that kid is." The fat woman spoke once again. "That will be one of our main objectives right now: Locate the kid and find out his true identity, then discover the nature of his power. Use all the possible resources that the Government can provide for us to make him work for our cause or at determine and/or use his powers as our own."

All the person sitting around the table nodded at the same time. The heroes are already within their grasp, but they are wary about this new hero, the Shinobi. If the heroes can be manipulated, they believe that so does this kid as well. And they will do everything in their power to get a hold of him and his powers no matter what.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd and Skuld watched on how Naruto disintegrated the Alien Mothership with a powerful attack through their magical ball. Each of them had disbelief painted on their face. Until a sudden bright flash shone within the same room that they were currently in.<p>

"HIRAISHIN!" is what they heard within the flash of light. The light died down and they saw Naruto kneeling with his left knee on the ground still on his Shinobi outfit. He quickly looked around and saw the familiar faces of his new family with surprise still painted on their face. Naruto slowly stood up, performed a single hand seal, creating a sudden puff of smoke. The smoke disappeared, and he is now wearing his usual casual outfit (black shirt with Konoha symbol on the middle, blue jeans, and orange jacket that has hemline reaching the back of his toe). He then scratched the back of his head with his usual foxy grin.

"Maa… It took long enough –dattebayo." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Naruto…" Skuld muttered.

He is greeted by warm smiles from Belldandy, Urd and Keiichi.

"Well guys, I am sorry… for hiding such kind of power from you guys…" Naruto said while looking down, thinking that they might become wary of him due to the overwhelming power of his now far more destructive Rasenshuriken.

"Don't be." Urd approached him and petted his head. "If not because of that power of yours, those Aliens might have escaped and possibly invade another planet on their own whim. You did great… Hokage-kun." Urd said with a proud grin. "By the way, you're in the USA a few seconds ago. How were you able to return back here in Japan that fast?"

"Well, remember the Hiraishin kunai that I gave to Skuld before you guys used your powers to transport me to Metropolis?" Naruto pointed out. Everyone nodded in response. "That kunai has a special jutsu that I have inherited from my Father. It allows me to 'flash' directly on the location where that specific jutsu is imprinted. And since that jutsu is attached on that kunai that I have given to Skuld, all that I need to do is to sense the location of that kunai and use the appropriate chakra to 'flash' myself on that kunai. It is called 'Hiraishin no Jutsu' or Flying Thunder God Technique."

"You're so awesome Naruto!" Keiichi said with excitement. "I feel like watching a great Shounen-type battle anime while watching you fight!" He said and gave a high five towards Naruto. "Thank you for protecting Earth…and for protecting us."

Naruto nodded and then smile. "I'll do what I need to do to protect our home and to protect you guys..."

"I am glad that you are with us." Belldandy smiled gracefully. "Please accept my sincere gratitude for what you have done… I know the Heavens is watching over you and I believe that they will bless you for what you have done… Are you hungry? Do you have any food that you want me to prepare for you?"

"Thank you… Bell-neechan." Naruto grinned while looking down, embarrassed. "I'll eat anything that you prepare! You're the best cook for me after all!"

Skuld approached Naruto slowly until they were few inches away from each other. Naruto gulped down, thinking that he has done something wrong again. However, Skuld gave the best smile that she could muster, full of respect, appreciation and affection…

"Okaerinasai (Welcome back)… Naruto…" She said with a little blush on her face along with a very cute gesture.

Naruto felt something warm within him after hearing Skuld's words. Something that he has never felt before… Something that he always dreamt and wished for… He then slowly looked around to see the accepting smiles of Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd and then looked towards Skuld once again. Each of them gave him a very warm smile, full of acceptance that he has never felt before, even from Konoha…

He has never experienced to be welcomed like this in his entire life… After all, he grew up alone, as an orphan… Each time he went back to his home apartment, the only things that will welcome him are his bed and couch. He will sleep alone and wake up alone… That was his normal routine in his own world that he got used to… until he started living along with the Goddess trio and Keiichi in this new world…

Because somewhere deep within himself… he always wanted to be greeted by his family during the end of each day…. Something trivial, but something that he has never experienced before…. He always dreamt of this warmth, this feeling of acceptance that is now being provided by this new family of his in this new world…

Naruto closed his eyes, then gave a warm smile, a smile that he seldom use… a smile of appreciation and gratitude…

"Tadaima (I'm home)… Skuld… Everyone…" Naruto replied with his warmest smile, different from his usual grin.

Belldandy responded with a warm smile, Keiichi gave a nod, Urd petted Naruto's head once again, while Skuld smiled gracefully. Naruto just realized now more than ever… how important this four has become for him… That's why… He will treasure and protect them with everything that he can, no matter what. That is a promise of a lifetime…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>From a certain ethereal world…<p>

"Phew! I thought that the Human World will need our assistance once again after 50 years…" A person from another world spoke. He has shiny black short hair wearing a white gi like the Karate Uniform that perfectly matched his lean body that is comparable to that of a teenage person.

"I thought so, Yusuke." A person with white long lair and sleeveless clothing spoke. But the most special thing to be mentioned in his appearance is the fox-like ears above his head and a tail behind him that is also comparable to a fox. "Good thing that those costumed heroes have been able to successfully halt the Invasion of those Aliens."

"Hnn… Why are you two still too attached to the Human World, Yoko Kurama, Yusuke?" Another one spoke with pointed black hair and a touch of white strands just above his bangs spoke. He has smaller physique than the first two, with a special third eye on his forehead. "The three of us are the new Three Kings here in the Makai World. We should not bother what will happen to the Human World anymore."

"Shut up Hiei (from Yu-Yu Hakusho)!" Yusuke Yurameshi (from Yu-Yu Hakusho) replied in an annoyed tone. "You're just saying that because you don't have any attachment to the Human World! I lived a wonderful life with Keiko in that world and I doubt that if not because of the Mazoku blood from Raizen old man, I already have aged and died in that world as an old geezer!"

"Calm down Yusuke." Yoko Kurama (from Yu-Yu Hakusho) smiled. "Don't get all worked up against Hiei. Why are you still not used to his character?"

"Because he is an idiot." Hiei replied with a smug smile. Yusuke and Hiei entered a glaring contest until Yusuke realized something.

"Guys… what do you think about this kid?" Yusuke pointed out to Naruto who used Rasenshuriken against the Alien Spaceship from the screen that they use to monitor the Human World. "I thought Koenma has already sealed the Spiritual Awareness of the entire mankind even for the next generations… But how come that Ninja boy can wield the same powers as that of us?"

Yoko Kurama is also deep in thought. "That's right. I have been watching him fight the entire time... and I also conclude that he also posses the same Reiki as that of us, albeit quite different. I want to monitor him further but he just disappeared right after the battle against those Aliens. If Koenma really said that he have sealed the entire mankind's Spiritual Awareness, then we can only conclude that the Shinobi kid came from another world where he have unlocked that power before arriving in Human World."

"So there is another dimension aside from the Human World, Spirit World and the Makai World huh?" Hiei asks in curiosity.

"I believe so." Youko Kurama nodded. "And based from that kid's power, he can easily be categorized as an S-Class like us."

"That's great! I want to fight him!" Yusuke grins. "I can also sense that he is hiding a lot more power! I think I can test my full powers against him!"

"You are always like that Yusuke. But remember that you are already one of the Three Kings of Makai. Your power can already rival that of your former king Raizen. Even if that kid is an S-Class level, you should restrain challenging a human in a brawl." Kurama replied with a smile.

"But it's been a while since I felt my blood boiling for battle!" Yusuke replied. "And besides, our powers as Three Kings rival each other so you should feel this same excitement that I am currently feeling for that kid!" Yusuke said, but… "However, Kurama, you should restrain yourself calling my powers rival that of Raizen old man. I mean, he is on an entirely different level than anyone of us."

"That's true, Kurama." Hiei said, trying to make himself look not so interested in the topic. "It is true that Yusuke's power rivals that of Raizen's right now… during his weakened state. Yusuke's ancestor is one hell of a monster that even Mokuro and Yomi will not dare to fight. Raizen's prime is several times stronger than Mokuro and Yomi's power combined."

"I know that." Youko Kurama replied. "I just want to say to Yusuke that the Shinobi kid is a human while we are powerful creatures of our own kind. And besides, without Koenma's approval, we cannot meet with that kid from Human World or here in Makai World."

"But I'll find a way to meet him!" Yusuke said with enthusiasm.

_'I do feel the same brat.'_ A voice in Yusuke's mind said.

'Raizen old man.' Yusuke replied to the voice. 'I always wonder how come you have already died for almost a hundred years now but still able to speak through my mind.'

_'Consider it as perks for having my cells, blood, and power within your body as my descendant.' _Raizen said in amusement. _'That kid from the Human World is quite someone. I can feel that the power that he has used against the Aliens is merely a fraction of what he can actually wield. I want to find out how powerful that kid really is.'_

'You really are my ancestor.' Yusuke replied. 'But what's the point of determining the true power of that kid for you?'

_'I have my own reasons. I'll tell you on proper time.'_ Raizen's presence then disappeared from Yusuke's mind.

"Having a chit-chat with Raizen again?" Yoko Kurama inquired.

"Yeah." Yusuke replied. "I guess the Human World is safe for now as long as that kid is on that world." He said in a carefree voice.

"How come? The Human World always has its protector in the presence of Superman along with his fellow heroes." Kurama inquired with curiosity.

"Well, I really don't like those costumed heroes." Yusuke replied. "They only take advantage of their given powers as an excuse to protect the world for the sake of peace and justice and blah blah blaha and refuses to kill those villains. In the end, those villains will end up doing more bad things, leaving more victims in their wake."

"But I believe that the Ninja boy is quite different. I believe that he only steps out and fight to protect the world for those who are important for him, just like us. He is not boasting any power and such and simply protects those who are important for him in the shadows unlike those heroes who prefer to show themselves in the limelight. That's the other reason why I don't like those heroes and also the reason why I like to meet the Ninja boy."

"I have the same opinion." Hiei, on a rare occasion, agreed with Yusuke. "And besides, if he has the same powers as that of us, it means he trained hard for it until he reaches this level of power. That's quite a respect that I would like to give on him even as a human."

"I see." Kurama shut his eyes. "We'll see about that. I am also interested on what other things that the kid can do if he really is hiding much more power than he currently let on. But since we don't have a clue for who that kid is and we can barely do anything on the Human World here in Makai, let's just wait for the next development in the Human World for now…"

The Three Kings of Makai finished their discussion and return to their respective countries. They will need to discuss this to their respective advisors. But one thing is for sure... they are interested to know the full extent of power of the Shinobi kid…. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>From the 7th Universe… A certain deity has been suddenly awakened after a long slumber…<p>

"It's been a while… Bills-sama (Hakaishin Bills from Dragonball Z Battle of the Gods)" A white haired person greeted the newly awaken God of Destruction of the 7th Universe. "You have awoken 10 years earlier than expected. How come you are awakened earlier than the scheduled time?"

"Hmm… There's actually something that concerned me, Whis. (Whis from Dragon Ball Z Battle of the Gods)" The Hakaishin said while yawning.

"What is it, Bills-sama?" Whis tilted his head in interest.

"A dream… I have a dream about a certain kid… and if I am not mistaken, a vision from the 9th Universe…"

"The 9th Universe? That very complex Universe that doesn't have their own Hakaishin… since it is run by a different system than the other Universes… and is being protected by the Gods of the Heavens themselves…" Whis gave a contemplating pose. "Let's discuss about this on the dining hall, Bills-sama. I have prepared a lot of good stuff for you."

"Always prepared eh, Whis?" The Hakaishin of the 7th Universe smirked.

After a few hours, the table of the dining hall is filled with insurmountable amounts of food prepared by Whis. Bills started to eat the served food in tremendous speed in the most ridiculous fashion possible. After another few hours, the God of Destruction patted his filled stomach.

"It looks like your appetite is still the largest in this universe, Bills-sama." Whis commented with his usual smile.

"It has been 80 years since the last time I woke up and eat… after my battle with Goku and Vegetta…" Bills muttered. "By the way, what happened to those Saiyans while I am asleep?"

"Hnn… The Kai's have appointed Son Goku and Vegeta along with their sons, namely Son Gohan, Son Goten and Trunks (I guess you already know them too well J), as Guardians of the 7th Universe. Since their time in our Earth here in the 7th Universe is long over, the Kai's have restored and stabilized their souls and is now living with them in the Planet of the Kai's." Whis reported while showing an overview of the events happened while Bills is asleep.

"Hou… Guardians of the Universe… Well that's fine. Those Saiyans have a lot of potential. How's their progress? Did they grow a lot stronger than before?"

"I believe so… Bills-sama. Son Goku, Vegetta and Son Gohan was now able to enter a new stage of transformation called Super Saiyan 4 with Son Goku and Vegetta can use Fusion Dance to create a person named Gogeta. This Gogeta can enter Super Saiyan 4 as well, and I believe that its power can rival that of the Super Saiyan God Goku during the last time you battled them."

Bills smiled after hearing the information. He is contented to hear that the Saiyans are not slacking around. "That's good to know. It seems I can have a good fight after several years of rest." He said while drinking a wine.

"By the way, Bills-sama… what did you dream about the 9th Universe?" Whis inquired.

"Oh, that's right…" Bills snapped and then laid down the glass of wine on the table. "I dreamt of a kid from the Earth of the 9th Universe; a kid with the very same potential as that of the Super Saiyans…"

"The same potential as that of the Super Saiyans?" Whis pondered.

"Indeed. But he is just an ordinary human. That is the very reason why it greatly concerns me… since a human should not posses that level of potential and power that is enough to concern me…"

"You mean like that of the Super Saiyan God from 80 years ago?"

"Not really… The Super Saiyan God's power has met my expectations… But this kid in my dream… has surpassed any expectations as that of a regular human being."

"I see… If that kid really has that potential as a human that concerns you, what do you intend to do then, Bills-sama?"

"It simply means that this human kid… did not come from any of our 12 Universes… He came from a completely separate dimension from us that gave him the current power that he wields along with the potential that he possesses. And in fact, it is more possible that he came outside of our 12 Universes' dimension rift. And this… will definitely cause an imbalance not only on the 9th Universe, but to our 12 Universe as well…"

"You are thinking too much, Bills-sama." Whis replied. "It is true that that power from the kid may cause imbalance… but that is only one of the possibilities… that we should take a look at… there are a lot more possibilities why that human outside of our 12 Universes' rift will arrive on the 9th Universe…"

"And what is it?" Bills inquired in interest.

Whis expression became serious. "Something big is about to happen, and the kid from the other dimension outside of our 12 Universe will be the key to start it… or end it…"

Bills pondered, and then nodded. "You are right. Now Whis, since you're my mentor, what is the appropriate step that we need to do about this premonition?"

"I believe that we should consult our Kai's here in the 7th Universe first… They have proper wisdom in dealing with the balance of our Universe and the other Universes." Whis answered.

"Alright." Bills stood up. "And I guess it is also appropriate time as well to greet the Saiyans and have a good sparring match since they are with them as well. If they were still not able to fight properly against me, I'll just destroy the Planet Kai out of boredom…" He said while looking towards Whis with a grin.

"As always. It will be your judgment, Bills-sama." Whis muttered as the two started to move and walk away. Something big is about to happen… something that will change the balance of everything…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto is now within his mindscape after a long day, training with his partner Kurama within his mindscape.<p>

"I can't believe that the Rasenshuriken has grown that powerful, Kurama." Naruto said while playing Shogi with Ten-Tailed Fox while thousands of Kage Bunshins were training with his skills and jutsus. "I believe that if I actually use the 100% chakra requirement of Rasenshuriken, it will become much much more powerful than the Senpou: Fuuton: Kyodaina Rasenshuriken that I have used against Madara during the Shinobi World War. (Well, that only happens on the Chapter 1 of this fic.).

**"Yes... it will be…" **Kurama replied. **"I actually thought that you will not use the Rasenshuriken on that battle."**

"I actually intend not to, but it leaves me with no other choice." Naruto replied. "But after that, I have realized that I am not fit to become a hero like Superman. As much as possible, I will not show myself to the limelight once again unless it is really necessary. Batman said that there will be a lot of people who will come after me after seeing the scale of destruction that my power can do."

**"Then don't just leave any evidence. You have done it appropriately this time right?"**

"Right. I have made sure that I will not leave any trace or evidence about my identity and also the nature of my power while working with those heroes, especially while I am with Batman. Still, there is no knowing what the Batman and the other people will do just to find out my true identity. But I cannot let anyone find out my true identity no matter what."

**"For the sake of the Goddesses eh?"** Kurama said while moving the Knight on the Shogi board. **"But it is too late. The denizens of this world might not be able to find out your true identity as for now however, I have a gut feeling that your power has already taken the attention of other entities on this reality… And I will not be surprised if someone will appear right in front of you in no time to determine who you really are or for them to determine the true nature of your power… So you will need to be prepared for that no matter what."**

Naruto thought about what Kurama has just mentioned. "I know. And I have a gut feeling that sooner or later, I will need to unleash my full power in this world to protect my precious people here in this world."

**"That's why you need to keep getting stronger and stronger kid… That's all I have to say…"**

"Yeah… That's already a given… Kurama. When that time comes… Please lend me your power…"

**"No need to say that. I am a part of your power… And I will provide you the appropriate assistance that you need… Since things are about to change before we even knew it… Naruto…"**

Naruto nodded as he and Kurama continued to train within his mindscape while his physical body is asleep in the real world while subconsciously gathering Senjutsu Chakra for his Byakugo Seal. This is the only thing that he can do for his new family who have just accepted him… to become much stronger and stronger for him to be able to protect them on the possible incoming danger and preserve the peaceful life that he currently have…

"Oh crap!" Naruto shouted suddenly.

**"What is it this time?"** Kurama inquired in an annoyed tone.

"I forgot to do my self-study homework!" Naruto yelled within his mindscape while scratching both sides of his head using both his hands comically. "Nikaido-sensei will definitely kill me!"

**"What an idiot… as always"** The fox gave an exaggerated long sigh.

Author's Note: What do you think guys? I am also open for suggestions to add more flavors to this story. Thank you everyone!


	7. Chapter 7 - Interlude

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Thank you for the reviews guys. I really do appreciate it. I am sorry it took a while before I update. I got lost in the way of life****J****. I mean I have some things that I need to do that affects the time I spent writing this fic.**

**Sorry for the late notice but I will admit that English is not my first language. So there will be some errors and such. I want to contact a beta, but I don't know how to do so and besides, I also am busy doing other stuff and writing this story is one of the outlets of my stress.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Here goes the Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 7 - Interlude**

Several days has passed after the sudden invasion by the White Martians. Most of the remaining Invaders all over the world were now defeated by Superman along with his other superhero comrades. The major cities around the world that were attacked by the Invaders are now undergoing major rehabilitation and reconstruction. And with the help of these heroes, these cities will soon be up and running once again in no time.

Since only the major cities were attacked during the Invasion, smaller towns and rural communities resumed their daily lives as it always been since they were not much affected by the Invasion. However, most school classes are still suspended for few more days.

Naruto resumed his usual life along with the Goddesses. As much as he would like to help the major cities of Japan that are affected by the attack for reconstruction and rehabilitation, he refrained himself to do so. After his last conversation with the Batman during the Invasion, evil people will be on his tail just to get a hold of his powers if he acted carelessly. Of course there is no way that these evil people can get a hold of him, but how about his precious friends here, specially the Goddesses?

And besides, he already dismissed the idea of being a superhero right after the Invasion. All that he ever wished for is a normal, peaceful life that he hasn't been able to experience from the Shinobi World. It is not that he will no longer use his powers anymore. In fact, he is still training rigorously in his mindscape every night. It is just that this power is for protecting his new family and friends on this new world, and he will only once again step out in the limelight only if it is really needed.

Speaking of training, Naruto continued to grow stronger and stronger under the Juubi Fox, Kurama's tutelage. This is because of the statement that Kurama has mentioned to him after the Invasion that other powerful entities on this reality might have taken an interest on his power and fighting prowess. If those entities target him, the Goddesses might also get involved. So he needs to grow stronger as much as he could and make these important people for him not to be involved.

Maximizing the power of his Uzumaki heritage that can provide unlimited growth on his physical parameters, Naruto's physical strength has grown too much that his base strength alone is now far stronger than Byakugo-powered Sakura during the 4th Shinobi World War (ideally Toriko-level, but could be at Zebura/Starjun level if utilized at 100%). His base speed is now several times faster than that of the Raikage's without even using Shunshin or Hiraishin. His Uzumaki genes also now allowed him to heal his wounds almost instantaneously due to his clan's powerful life force. Technically, with Naruto maximizing his Uzumaki powers alone already made him a very formidable, above Kage-level Shinobi.

His Bijuu Cells that are equipped within his Uzumaki Cells have also evolved so much due to Kurama's training. The Bijuu Cells protected Naruto's original cells since it gives him a base invulnerability on the same as that of the Bijuus. Or technically, Bijuu Cells provides Naruto physical properties as that of the Bijuu. Naruto equips chakra, either his own or Senjutsu chakra, passively to his Bijuu Cells for nourishment for them to evolve and increase the level of these cells' power, thus giving him now Juubi-level physical parameters.

At the same time, equipped chakra within the Bijuu Cells gave Naruto several layers of protection, as it equips Naruto's body a very thin but very durable, invisible chakra to protect Naruto from bodily harm, much like the Armor of Sand of Gaara, but on a much higher level of invulnerability (combined properties as that of Gourmet Cells from Toriko and Saiyan Cells from DBZ). That's also the reason why Superman cannot use his X-Ray Vision to Naruto to determine his identity during the Alien Invasion.

And since Bijuu Cells can be considered as a better 'chakra conductor' than ordinary cells, Naruto can also equip the Bijuu Cells with much stronger, higher amount of chakra that he can use to further increase his strength for a chakra infused physical Taijutsu attacks or increase his defenses for higher level of invulnerability. Technically, Naruto can amplify his already impressive striking power by equipping Chakra and/or Senjutsu to his own Cells. However, Naruto can further amplify this power by equipping his own or Senjutsu Chakra to his own Bijuu Cells. And due to the Bijuu Cells power and ability to adapt as it continues to 'eat' Naruto's chakra for nourishment, the cells get stronger and stronger than it could ever be.

And due to the unique combination of Uzumaki and Bijuu Cells along with him being the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, Naruto had already surpassed the limitations of Hachimon (Eight Gates) and Shisho Tenketsu. So Naruto can tap up to the Eight Gates, the Gate of Death itself, without the risk on the user's life. According to Kurama, a regular Jounin-level Shinobi who can unlock the Eight Gates' Gate of Death can acquire power enough to rival the full power of Shinju Jinchuuriki Madara (Based on Chapter 669 of Naruto Manga). It is just that the Eight Gates, including the First Gate, can only be used by geniuses of hard work and cannot be used by any regular Shinobis on a whim, also including the toll that it could give to the user. This makes Naruto further respects Rock Lee and Might Guy.

However, with this information on hand, if a regular Jounin-level Shinobi can access a power that could rival Shinju Jinchuuriki Madara (who is several thousand times stronger than a regular Jounin-level Shinobi) once the full Eight Gates is activated, then what if a Shinobi who is now several times stronger than that Madara, even on base form without any power-ups, activates the Eight Gates? And what if the user can use it without tany risk and limitation due to the unique properties of his cells? What kind of power does that Shinobi can actually produce? And since Naruto fits all of the description, just imagine what kind of power Naruto can produce if he uses the full power of the Eight Gates.

And also, due to his cells unique properties, Naruto continues to maximize his 361 Tenketsu points to further increase his current base chakra level to immeasurable amounts thru the Shisho Tenketsu. Since Naruto can double his current total amount of chakra just by releasing 36 Tenketsu points, and he can open up to 360 Tenketsu points, Naruto can now harness an immeasurable amounts of chakra thru this Support Jutsu, but also ignoring the painful cost of the jutsu, (removing the user's ability to use chakra after deactivating the jutsu) due to the unique power of his cells.

As for his chakra level, his current chakra level without using any power-ups is already several times above that of Shinju Jinchuuriki Madara due to the Unlock Jutsu that Kurama performs to Naruto every once in a while. Kurama believed that Naruto's Chakra, even without power-ups, was already at least on par with his powerful Chakra. And Naruto still has the potential to literally further increase his powers due to the unknown sleeping power that will be yet to be awakened within him. That's why even Kurama is excited to see just how powerful Naruto is once they were able to unleash all those sleeping power and potential within him.

But what's the use of Kurama within Naruto if his Jinchuuriki has the potential to become much stronger than him? Actually, a Bijuu, including the Juubi, has special property if they are sealed within Shinobis. Being forces of nature themselves, if the Shinobi taps into the Bijuus' power within them, it will not just a simple addition between the Shinobi and the Bijuu sealed within him. It is an exponential chakra increase. Just like what Kurama has mentioned during their training on the dimension rift (from Chapter 2), the chakra ratio on how much of Juubi's chakra that the Shinobi can use is 1:5,000. So technically, if the Shinobi has a chakra unit of 10, he can increase his chakra levels for up to 50,000 units by tapping into the Juubi's chakra.

So technically, Kurama's power is an exponential multiplier regardless of how powerful the Shinobi currently is. So even if Naruto has much more chakra than the Juubi Fox right now, if he taps into the Fox's power, the same 1:5000 conversion is applied even in the initial Jinchuuriki transformation… and the proportion of chakra conversion will also increase for each higher Jinchuuriki form.

Aside from raw power, Naruto's skills have also been on a higher degree right now. Aside from his mastery on using and maximizing each Shinobi weapons capability, his base Kenjutsu skill's speed consists of lightning speed attacks capable of taking down multiple opponents in a single instance (similar fashion to Kenshin Himura) and his base Kenjutsu's power can even project powerful pressurized wind blades capable of cutting any physical matter on its way (similar to Dangai Ichigo/Dracule Mihawk/Komatsu's Knife). He has also fully mastered the Hiraishin Kenjutsu (amalgam techniques from Hitten Mitsurugi and Santoryu), making him very lethal in any types of sword battles.

His Taijutsu is also on an entirely different level. Naruto have mastered Namikaze Taijutsu which combinations and variations of Konoha's best Taijutsu attacks that was revised by his father, Minato Namikaze for his personal use. He has also mastered the Uzumaki Nintaijutsu, a powerful set of attacks created by combining Ninjutsu and Taijutsu without performing hand seals derived from the Uzumaki clan's fighting style that is said to be created to defeat and even kill mythical creatures like Dragons and even slay gods… called Kazeryujin. (Amalgam of Dragon/God/Demon Slayer attacks from Fairy Tail and Gomu Gomu attacks from One Piece, but changing their variations to match the Wind-based concept for Naruto)

Naruto's Ninjutsu is now on an entirely different league. With his unbelievable amount of chakra, Naruto can spam enormous amounts of destructive jutsus as much as he could on at least at Hashirama Senju's Mokuton Scale, coupled with his passive use of Chakra Honor and Chakra Immersion which is sub-products of his Chakra Control Mastery that further increased the power of his jutsus. And also, Naruto has also mastered using Hiraishin and also completed other uncompleted jutsus created by his father like Rankyaku and Multi-Ren attacks.

The blonde Hokage has also mastered his natural Fuuton (Wind Release) elemental affinity. Even though this is the only elemental affinity that he can use aside from Onmyoton, the power of his Wind Release jutsus are on an entirely different dimension, as the power and density of his wind attacks bypasses its natural elemental weakness, namely Fire and Water elements. Even the basic Wind Release jutsu's destructive power is now be easily much more devastating than that of Tsuchikage Onoki's Jinton. (His level of Wind Element mastery as that of the Elemental Logia users from One Piece.)

Though genetically born as a Fuinjutsu expert due to his clan's genes, Naruto didn't much focus on Fuinjutsu. But he can create special sealing formulas if he needs to depending on the situation. The only main Fuinjutsu that he focused on is his Byakugo where he seal his Senjutsu chakra that was being passively absorbed by his physical body.

Since we came to Senjutsu, his Mastery over passive Sage Mode is as simple as breathing, allowing him to use Senjutsu and Senjutsu techniques rvrn without entering Sage Mode. Naruto can also enter his base Sage Mode and combine its power with his passive Sage Mode to create more powerful Senjutsu-enhanced attacks. And he can further increase his Senjutsu powers by entering Transcended Sage Mode. And by combining his Senjutsu chakra from his Byakugo into his Transcended Sage Mode, Naruto can enter God Sage Mode as well to give an exponential boost in power aside from the additional boost from Byakugo itself that allows Naruto to gain exponential physical strength to top his own already impressive strength.

And as for his Jinchuuriki transformations, his power can be augmented immeasurably thru Initial Jinchuuriki Form, Version 1 (Cloak Form with 'bubbles'), Version 2 (Chakra Shroud Form, same to his 4-Tailed state), Version 3 (Kurama Chakra Mode), Version 4 (Humanoid Bijuu Mode), Version 5 (Full Bijuu Mode/V2 with Chakra Avatar) and also Rikudo Sennin Mode (Madara's Jinchuuriki Form from Chapter 663 in the Manga). All of these power-ups can be used with all of his additional power-ups, making Naruto a god-like entity on his own right.

As for Kurama, he still has the entire Shinju's power sealed within himself after extracting it from Madara during the war (on this fic). Technically, the Ten-Tailed Fox is the Shinju Jinchuuriki himself even if he is also sealed within Naruto. So he can also tap into the Shinju's power within him anytime to further increase Naruto's chakra in case that it will be needed.

However, despite all of these powers, Naruto continued to train on his mindscape every night to continue getting stronger. He will not let his guard down despite obtaining god-like powers and skills. Because he believed that this world is more than what it appears to be… And he needs to be prepared no matter what…

(I am sorry it took a while for summarizing Naruto's current power… well, this is a god-like Naruto fic. I need to summarize his current powers and abilities for the upcoming events.)

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto is currently on the backyard of the temple, applying chakra to his now unclothed Sword of Nunoboku. Naruto used chakra for cleaning and maintenance of the sword. This very powerful sword created by the gods that existed long before the Shinobi World came to be, known as Eight Kings, has chosen him as its proper wielder. That's why he is taking care of it with the best that he could.<p>

The 1.5 meter sword itself emits a powerful oppressive aura that can be felt by anyone who will look into it. It has dark red color, as if imitating the very color of a human blood. The sword doesn't have a hand guard, and its handle is only covered by a special cloth created from chakra. It also doesn't have its own sheath and Naruto used the same chakra cloth to cover its blades and also suppress its power. (Technically, the sword's blade has similar appearance to Tensa Zangetsu, albeit dark red and not black in color. But the handle and hilt is the same as that of Zangetsu in Shikai Form.)

Skuld, who is currently fixing Banpei and Sigel (both are mecha created by Skuld, please Google it if you don't know their appearance), felt the oppressive aura that the sword emits. Even she could feel that the sword itself is a divine construct. After seeing the shining dark red blade…

"That's one pretty awesome sword, Naruto." Skuld said. "I can feel its power radiating even in a distance."

"Well, yeah. This is a pretty powerful sword Skuld-chan." Naruto grinned to the youngest Goddess. "By the way, where is Bell-neechan?"

"Onee-sama went to the Shopping District for some shopping." Skuld replied. "How did you get that sword Naruto?"

"My best buddy gave it to me during training." Naruto said while looking at the sword. Kurama just smirked within his mindscape. "He said that this sword is created from the combined powers of eight powerful creatures long before humans exist on the Shinobi World."

"That's so cool! I can feel enormous power within that sword. During with your fight with those Aliens, I noticed that you didn't use this sword even if it is always on your waist. Why did you not use this sword during that time?"

"Uhm…I can't use the Sword of Nunoboku casually Skuld." Naruto replied as he continued to apply chakra on the sword which is currently on his lap. "This sword is too powerful that even a single casual slash from this sword in its current sealed form can drastically reshape the entire landscape of the battlefield. After all, this sword is said to be the one that reshaped my world during its ancient times."

Skuld became dumbstruck after hearing those words. This sword is actually a divine weapon from Naruto's world! And Naruto is the one chosen by the sword to wield its power! It seemed that her blonde partner really is a special person that even the gods from his own world acknowledged him...

"That's amazing… But you just mentioned that the sword is currently in its sealed form right? And even in its sealed form, it has enough power to reshape the entire landscape in an instant…" Skuld inquired. Naruto replied with a nod. "Then how powerful is that sword if it is actually unsealed?"

"Hn," Naruto contemplated. "There are three stages of unlocking the true power of this sword. The Shikai Form, the Bankai Form, and another unnamed form yet, which is the peak of its power. It is hard to describe the power level of this sword once you have unlocked its powers. All that I can say is that this sword has the powers and abilities of the eight powerful creatures that have created this sword."

Kurama is satisfied by his host's explanation of the sword's power. Even himself, as the Juubi Kitsune who is several times stronger than the Juubi created by Obito with the Shinju's power sealed within himself as well, he have a general idea on how powerful those Eight Kings can be from the ancient times based on the stories from the Rikudo Sennin. Since the Eight Kings themselves created the Nunoboku from their combined powers, and only the excess powers of that sword is used to 'accidentally' create the Shinju where the Juubi came from, it can be technically assumed that these Eight Kings are on an entirely different league than that of the original Juubi. And even if Juubi Kurama is already several times more powerful than Obito's Juubi along with the Shinju's full chakra within him, he doubeds that he can actually win against the might of even a single one of the Eight Kings if they will happen to face each other in battle. If the powers of each of the Eight Kings are sealed within the sword, just what kind of power that this sword actually has in its Full Released form?

"I believe that Nunoboku has chosen me because we have the same ideals as that of the Eight Kings." Naruto smiled towards Skuld. "That's why I am willing to take care of this sword, and will not use it unless the situation required me to do so." The Shinobi then wrapped the Nunoboku with a chakra cloth and placed it on his left waist. Then it became invisible to the naked eye.

"What happened? Where did that sword go?" Skuld inquired.

"Nunoboku is part of my Shinobi outfit. It is with me all the time. Once I use my Shinobi clothes, it will become visible in my waist." Naruto grinned.

"I see." Skuld replied. She then looked directly towards Naruto's eyes, making her recall everything that she had already knew about Naruto so far. He is an orphan who became a Jinchuuriki, treated as a monster his entire childhood life. But he kept moving forwards and tried his best for the village to acknowledge him. He continued to do his best to become stronger and stronger just to protect everyone so they could accept him.

Then, right after his people acknowledged him, his world is plunged into a terrible war. In the end, he sacrificed himself just to protect those who are important for him to end that war, but not before becoming a Hokage of their village. And now he also revealed that he is also chosen by a powerful sword created by godlike creatures from his own world as the wielder of its unfathomable power. There is too much responsibility resting beneath those cerulean eyes… responsibility that a human of his age shouldn't be burdened with. But even with all these, Skuld cannot sense any regret within the Shinobi's eyes. This is enough for her to realize that Naruto is willing to carry these burdens as long as he can protect what he believed in.

"Skuld-chan? You're about to cry? Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked innocently, worry painted all over his face.

"Is it really alright? Are you really alright, after everything that you have been through?" The youngest Goddess said with tears about to fall from her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Since childhood, you are carrying a heavy burden on your own. As you grow up, I believe you have faced heavier burdens; each is more difficult than the last. You haven't even been able to actually enjoy the gift of life that a normal person should treasure. How come you can easily accept all of these without even a single hint of regret?" Skuld said while looking directly into his eyes.

"I guess those are fair questions." Naruto smiled sadly. "It is true, I have experienced a lot, possibly more than you could ever imagined. But life is not about hardships. It is about how you handle those hardships to become a person that you want to be. In the end, I became who I am today because of those hardships and experiences…."

In that instance, Skuld saw what kind of person Naruto actually is. This is the very reason why the Heavens acknowledged him. It is now that she have realized how lucky of a Goddess she is after the Heavens has chosen Naruto as the person that she will grant his wish for. This person who had experienced a lot his entire life needs someone that could make him happy. And she is the Goddess chosen to provide happiness for this great young man.

"…And it is because of those events that I were able to came here in this world and be able to meet Bell-neechan, Urd-neechan, Keiichi and my other new friends. Especially you… Skuld. So there's no reason for me to regret everything that happened at all." Naruto finished his statement with warm smile.

'Especially me?' Skuld blushed immediately. In that instance, Noble Scarlet (Skuld's Angel) appeared behind her with a beautiful smile that could rival that of her master's. "Naruto…" Skuld said, returning the warm smile.

"Scarlet-chan!" Naruto lively greeted Skuld's angel, surprising Skuld who instantly looked behind her. Noble Scarlet waved her hand cutely to the blonde Shinobi. Skuld's angel and the blonde Shinobi seemed to like each other ever since Skuld introduce them to each other a few days ago. So this greeting is quite normal for them that made Skuld wonder why this two seems so close to each other.

'Mou! Noble Scarlet?' Skuld pouted at her angel. This angel of hers somewhat inherited her mischievous side. However, before she could even react, Noble Scarlet playfully pushed Skuld towards Naruto, making the Goddess of the Future lose her balance and fell towards Naruto. The Shinobi instinctively caught the off-balanced Goddess. However, Noble Scarlet induced additional Magic to her push, making Naruto lose balance as well.

The two youngsters fall on the ground with Skuld on top, her head leaning on Naruto's chest. Seeing that her little plan is successful, Noble Scarlet quickly returned within her master to escape her master's yell.

"Are you alright, Skuld-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Wah… Naruto! Get away from me! You pervert!" Skuld looked towards him and punched him several times comically, prompting the Shinobi to move away.

"How can I get away from you if you're on top of me!? And why are you hitting me!?" Naruto complained with comedic anger.

"It's because you are too close to me! Get awa…KYAAAHH!" Skuld's arm slipped, making her fall towards Naruto once more but this time, their face is a lot closer than before. Skuld immediately stopped her punches. Her face is now adorned with bright red blush.

Naruto, on the other hand, is also blushing madly due to the beautiful Goddess's face staring just a few centimeters away right in front of him. He gave an exaggerated gulp. This is the very first time in his life that he experienced such awkward position with a very beautiful 17-year-old girl. And since this is the first time that he is on this kind of situation, Naruto doesn't have any idea what kind of situation he is currently into.

Skuld is also experiencing the same feeling. This is the closest contact that Skuld has ever experienced aside from her sisters. And this is with a very handsome, one-of-a-kind young man that she had just acknowledged a few moments ago. She wanted to get away, but a part of her insisted for her to stay on this position. But why? Is this the same feeling that Onee-sama always had while she is with Keiichi?

"Skuld-chan…"

"Naruto…"

The Shinobi and the Goddess can now feel the breath from each other's lips. Why does it smell so intoxicating? Skuld closed her eyes, then reopened it. But this time, her eyelids covered half of her eyes. The she gave a beautiful, simple smile towards Naruto.

"I guess it is okay, ne, Naruto?"

"Skuld-chan…" Naruto felt intoxicated by the smile from the beautiful Norse Goddess. Then he noticed that Skuld's face is now inching closer and closer to his face, closing the few centimeter gaps in a slow steady phase. As if by instinct, the two slowly closes their eyes and Skuld tilted her head to the right. Their lips are now a single centimeter away from each other….

KACHAK!

The couple heard a weird metallic noise. Naruto and Skuld opened their eyes at the same time and quickly looked towards the other side at the same time, and saw Sigel clutching her wrist.

"What are you doing to my Skuld-sama, perverted Shinobi?" The female designed robot by Skuld, Sigel, said while pointing her arms towards Naruto's head.

"Sigel-chan?" Naruto started to sweat heavily while Skuld quickly stood-up in an attempt to stop Sigel.

"Wait a moment Sigel! It's an accident! Don't… don't…!" Skuld comically waved her hands.

"ROCKET PUNCH!" Sigel launched her detachable right arm to attack Naruto while Skuld quickly leaped away for her to not get involved with the comedic attack. After that, several loud explosions can be heard in the temple grounds.

Keiichi and Urd, who is on the other side of the temple, heard the explosions.

"What is that?" Urd said in an annoyed tone.

"The Storm of Youth." Keiichi said with uninterested, squinted eyes…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>A few minutes later... Urd and Keiichi joined the Shinobi and the youngest Goddess, wondering what happened.<p>

"Phew. Good thing Sigel-chan ran out of power –dattebayo!" Naruto sat on the floor with an exaggerated sigh. Skuld reentered the room after recharging Sigel from her room.

"It is because of your carelessness that Sigel attacked you Naruto." Skuld said with a pout, not looking towards the Shinobi as she still has a blush on her face.

"My carelessness? You are the reason why Sigel-chan attacked me!" Naruto pointed his index finger to Skuld with his usual comic expression. That made Skuld remember what happened earlier in full detail, making her blush so hard that would even make a tomato jealous.

"If I may ask, what did actually happen that made Sigel go mad like that?" Keiichi inquired. Naruto blushed immediately while Skuld, who can no longer hide her red face, drew her debugging mallet and started attacking Keiichi, making the two run in circles on the same room.

"Hou.,.. Looks like something interesting happened while I am not keeping an eye on you two…" Urd said with mischievous eyes. Urd's tone itself made Skuld stop chasing Keiichi. Both her and Naruto got shivers running down their spine. If Urd noticed this, one thing is for sure... This will be trouble.

"Shu-Shut up Urd!" Skuld yelled at her eldest sister while blushing. "Nothing interesting happened! Naruto is just being an idiot! Sigel saw him and decided to give him a lesson!"

"R~e~a~l~l~y~?" Urd inches her face closer to her youngest sister with an all-knowing face. Skuld shivered once again. If she tells this elder sister of hers what actually happened, she will be so embarrassed she will bury herself to the ground.

Naruto watched the interaction between the two and he is also sweating quite heavily now. He knew that if his Urd-neechan got interested into something, she will not stop until she got what she wanted. He also cannot understand what actually happened between him and Skuld earlier but this is not the right time to think about it. At the very least, he needs to help Skuld get out of this situation before it even escalates further.

"Urd-neechan…. Skuld-chan is telling the truth. Nothing really happened..." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head with his face still blushing. This made Urd became much more curious while Keiichi is giving a sly face. However, even though Skuld understood that Naruto is just trying to help her get out of Urd's teasing, she felt quite sad and hurt that Naruto is also making an excuse that 'nothing has happened'.

Naruto gulped exaggeratedly. "…you know, something just happened and then this happened… and that happened… I mean… everything is just an accident… Ahahahaha!" Naruto gave a very stupid explanation while laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of his head.

Urd and Keiichi looked at each other through the corner of their eyes. 'These two are very suspicious!' They thought in unison. However, their thoughts were halted by a crashing sound.

"….an accident… you say…. Naruto!" Skuld said, her figure wrapped with pure feminine fury. Her hands equipped with debugging mallet, pinned on the floor a few centimeters away from where Naruto is currently sitting.

"Skuld-chan?!" Naruto once again sweat heavily. 'Why did she try to hit me again!? Can't she see that I am helping her?!'

Little does Naruto know, Skuld snapped out after hearing Naruto said that everything is just an accident. She is already quite hurt after she heard him say that nothing happened, but now Naruto is denying everything? She knew that Naruto said it for a reason, but she felt so infuriated that she can't help but hit Naruto so that the blonde Shinobi could at least understand her feelings.

"Don't… Don't say my feelings are just an accident! You Ramen Maniac!" Skuld started swinging her debugging mallet wildly while Naruto dodged her clumsy attacks while the two, Urd and Keiichi, watched them with suspicious looking faces.

"Stop it, you Ice Cream freak!" Naruto yelled with stupid face while pointing his index finger towards Skuld, only to be halted by the debugging mallet attack that sent Naruto stumbling a few meters away. "Hey Urd-neechan! Keiichi! You guys gotta help me!"

*Kring*Kring*

Suddenly, the familiar sound (for them) echoed in the temples entrance. The group of four quickly looked towards the source of the sound. It is Belldandy with her bicycle. She had just arrived after her trip in the Shopping district.

"Bell-neechan!" Naruto yelled in relief.

"Onee-sama?" Skuld stopped attacking and tilted her head.

The Shinobi and the Goddess of the Future quickly ran towards the arriving Belldandy, much to the beautiful Goddess' surprise.

'Thank you for saving me'. Both of them thought while smiling awkwardly towards Belldandy.

"Hey wait you two! We are not finished with you yet!" Urd also came running from behind with veins popping on her head, following the two youngsters.

"Ara, Ara, this morning is quite lively, isn't it?" Belldandy smiled towards the group. "It seems everyone is getting along really well!"

Naruto gave a wry smile. "You think so? Skuld-chan is trying to kill me!" the Hokage replied.

"I believe that is simply the way how Skuld shows that she cares for you." Belldandy replied with her usual graceful smile.

"Onee-sama! Don't say such things!" Skuld yelled while blushing.

Belldandy got off the bicycle and started unloading the groceries. Naruto and Keiichi move towards the grocery basket of the bicycle to carry the groceries to the kitchen. However, it is then that the Shinobi got curious with the bicycle itself.

"Bell-neechan. What is this vehicle?" Naruto inquired in pure curiosity.

"This child is called as bicycle." Belldandy replied with a smile (Belldandy tends to call machines and equipments as a 'child' in the manga.)

"Bicycle?" Naruto and Skuld replied. Naruto have already seen Belldandy and other people from this world using this 'vehicle'. However, he didn't pay much attention to it until now since he can use hi-speed movements as a Shinobi. Skuld is the same. She have already seen her sister riding this simple contraption the entire time that she is here on Earth, but didn't actually paid attention to it due to its simplicity.

Skuld started looking around the bicycle, observing its construction. She also got curious about this contraption since each time she see Belldandy using it, her sister seemed to be very happy.

"I wonder… riding a bicycle… is it really that much fun?" Skuld said, seemed unimpressed with the bicycle's feature. She continued to browse around the bicycle. "Hmm, extreme simplicity, yet strangely logical." As a natural mechanical genius, Skulds started poking around the parts of the two-wheeled vehicle. "Now, this joint could use some improvement. I wonder why the frame isn't more perfectly triangular. Strange…"

Naruto and Keiichi sweat-dropped while watching Skuld navigating the structure of the bicycle. Keiichi knew very well how Skuld can be easily carried away by creating complex machines.

"Oh no. we can't leave her like this." Keiichi said towards Naruto.

"Why? Skuld-chan can improve that bicycle with her machine expertise, right?" Naruto inquired.

"I am not sure about that." Keiichi gave a difficult face while remembering everything that Skuld has done, from fixing his motorcycle, creating Banpei and Sigel along with other random machines that actually cannot be used by a normal person in normal occasions. "Skuld is known for her superbly skillful execution but with amateurish ending for creating machines. If she did something on that bike, I doubt we can even call it as a bike anymore right after she fixed it."

"…no shock absorbers, but in their place, air-bladder tires and a spring suspension for the seat." Skuld continued to analyze the bicycle features. "The chain transmits the leverage to the sprocket and the axle at the rear of the bike. And when you rotate these pedals, and squeeze the brake lever, causes these rubber pads to make contact with the wheels, converting angular momentum to heat."

"You want to take a ride?" Belldandy asked kindly to her 17-year old sister. Skuld stopped her musings about the bicycle in surprise.

"A…ride?! No way! I absolutely don't want to ride on it!" Skuld retorted with her hands waving violently. "I.. I was merely analyzing its technological features!"

"Oh common my dear sister." Urd joined the group, using her usual teasing tones against Skuld. "It isn't actually that 'you don't want to ride on it.'. You just don't know how to ride on it… Isn't it?"

Skuld felt like she has been struck by a truck running at full speeds. This damn elder sister of hers can always read what's in her mind. And the worst thing here is that this is the very few times that she cannot retort back properly since it is true that she actually don't know how to ride a bike.

"So… So what!?" Skuld yelled towards her eldest sister. "How about you? I also haven't seen you riding a bike ever since! I bet you also don't know how to use it!"

Urd hummed teasingly while making her way towards the bicycle. She then rode into it and started pedaling while circling all over the temple's compound, whistling in the air. This further annoyed her bratty little sister greatly.

"You know my dear little sister, there is nothing that I cannot do." Urd stopped her bike right in front of infuriated Skuld. "And also maybe this is the only thing that you cannot actually do."

Skuld and Urd started yelling at each other while Naruto asked Keiichi.

"Can you teach me on how to ride on that thing?" Naruto pointed out.

"Of course! But why did you suddenly got interested in learning how to bike?" Keiichi inquired.

"Well, we don't have bicycles from Konoha. And besides, I think it is kinda cool after seeing Bell-neechan riding one earlier." Naruto grinned. "Hey Skuld-chan! Why don't we try learning how to use a bike? Both of us!"

"That's right Skuld!" Belldandy spoke. "I'd love to be able to go on rides together with you my dear sister. I'd be glad to help you learn to ride it too!"

"Really! Then it's a done deal!" Skuld replied happily. She really did idolize her sister. "Hey Naruto! Let's see who can learn faster! Me with Onee-sama as my teacher, or you with Keiichi as your teacher!"

"That's great! I'll never back down on a challenge!" Naruto grinned. "Let's do this, Keiichi-sensei!"

"-sensei?" Keiichi deadpanned.

"It seems both of them are quite passionate." Belldandy smiled at Keiichi.

"Whatever. I'll just watch TV instead of watching you two learn something very basic." Urd said while entering the temple.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>It has been 2 hours since the two started trying to learn how to ride a bike with Skuld using Belldandy's bike and Naruto using an old model bike from Keiichi. And all that happened is crash here and there even with guidance from Keiichi and Belldandy. Both youngsters are now covered with dirt and bruises due to countless crash that they have been through. This will go on for another hour until changes in attitude started to surface from the two.<p>

While Naruto continued to struggle learning on his own, Skuld created a new gadget from who knows where and started installing it on her bike.

"What are you doing now Skuld?" Keiichi said while looking at the bicycle.

"I am installing an auto-balancer system. This way, I won't need to worry about crashing!" Skuld replied while not looking back. "Maybe I could also add a motor so I will also not bother pedaling this bike."

"If you do that, then that will no longer be called as a bicycle." Keiichi sighed.

"Keiichi is right Skuld." Belldandy said kindly to her youngest sister. Naruto, who is currently standing up after another crash, heard what Belldandy is about to say and also started to listen. "On a bicycle, you converse with the wind. It sometimes swirls around you, sometimes slipping mildly beside you. As you pass from the warmth of the sun to the cool shades of the trees, you can feel the beautiful feelings of change in the wind. The flow of green leaves, the sky and the clouds, you can feel each of them enveloping around you… And that's why I adore riding in a bicycle."

"Oooohhhh…." Is all that Skuld, Naruto and Keiichi could muster after a beautiful, heart-warming speech from Belldandy.

"Yosha! I'm all revved up! Ikke –dattebayo!" Naruto started pedaling once again after hearing Belldandy, only to crash due to his over-enthusiasm.

"Onee-sama! I'll do anything to feel that way as well!" Skuld also said.

"Good. Then let's give it another try!" Belldandy just smile.

However, even after a lovely speech from Belldandy, things still are not going well for the two as they continue to crash each and every time. But this time, Skuld noticed that Belldandy is actually not using her Magic to catch her when she is about to crash. At first, she thought that she is just imagining things, that Belldandy wasn't fast enough to catch her with a spell before she fell. However, as she crashed more and more that it is very much annoying her, it became evident that Belldandy doesn't have any intention to use Magic for her at all.

'This can't be… Onee-sama… isn't helping me…' Skuld thought while looking towards Belldandy.

"You've almost got it Skuld! You're really doing fine… better in your every try!" Belldandy said some words of encouragement to Skuld.

'Onee-sama, doesn't understand.' Skuld said within her mind. 'It's easy for her to ride. She really doesn't understand! It hurts so much when I fall, but she… she…'

"I quit." Skuld said, looking away from Belldandy.

"Eh?!" Keiichi and Belldandy said at the same time.

"I said I quit!" Skuld yelled. "Goddesses don't need to ride bicycles anyway!" Skuld ran away, back to the temple towards her own room while crying. 'Nobody ever helps me! Nobody will understand me!'

Naruto saw this so he looked towards Keiichi and Belldandy. "What happened? Skuld-chan seems to be pretty upset."

"I guess she is just tired, Naruto." Keiichi smiled. "How about you? Aren't you tired or something?"

"Not really. I am just having hard time thinking on how to pedal while balancing myself while looking in front of me. It feels like I am learning Rasenshuriken once again, needing to look left and right at the same time." Naruto replied while looking at the bicycle. "But it is fun! I have been through a lot of hard training so this one is a piece of cake. I know I can learn this in no time!"

Keiichi and Belldandy smiled towards Naruto. He is overly passionate, but a kind of person who will not give up from trivial matters. Naruto started to pedal away from the two, only to crash in a nearby tree.

"Now I understand why Naruto became this strong. No matter what the obstacle he may face, no matter how hard it is, he will continue to move forward once he has set a goal into something." Belldandy said to Keiichi. "And I hope that Skuld can see this as well…"

"Actually, maybe we became a little too hard on her Belldandy." Keiichi said.

"Not really, my dear Keiichi." Belldandy replied. "Skuld always depends on somebody or someone else. This time, she needs to learn on her own… that you can only find the true path once you were able to overcome the pain and suffering thru your own experience... by yourself…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto continued to try learning how to ride on a bike but this time, he is doing it on his own without Keiichi and Belldandy's guidance so the two can also do other things that they need to do. And of course, Naruto still continued to crash each and every time. However, he is doing much better this time. Naruto already knew that he is a kind of person who learns from body experience, so he is taking advantage on each of his crash as a learning experience, making him better on each try.<p>

Little does Naruto know, Skuld is watching him thru her room's window. She is wondering why Naruto is still not giving up on learning how to bike despite of numerous crashes that he had already experienced. Naruto is a Shinobi after all, so she knew that there is no point for him learning how to use a bike if he can get to the location where he needs to with a blink of an eye. So why don't he just give up learning such trivial thing?

Skuld sighed. She really can't understand how Naruto thinks. She then remembered the incident the yesterday… Both of them almost kissed each other... She then blushed since she remembered even the tiniest details of the incident. She didn't expect that it could actually happen. But what made her wonder is that why does she felt like her body moves on her own? She actually even wonders why did she not stop herself?

Could it be that she is already falling in love with him?

The Goddess of the Future violently shook her head. No way! Naruto is very goofy, stupid and insensitive! However, after knowing some parts of his past, his experiences, his pain, but still didn't stop himself from achieving his dreams despite the burdens that he has on his shoulders, she started acquiring better point of view for the young Hokage. He is a young man with a sense of responsibility and mature point of view in life. And he also is a good-looking guy to top that. Maybe… just maybe… that she might be falling in love with him…

Skuld once again shook her head. She then looked at her window once again, only to see Naruto walking towards the entrance of the temple with his bicycle on tow. He then looked towards Skuld's room and shouted to the youngest Goddess.

"Skuld-chan! I'm going out for a bit and try learning to ride this bike somewhere else! I will look for a place where I can see other people riding their bikes so I can get some tips from them. If Nee-chan or Keiichi look for me, just tell them that okay?"

"Hey Naruto!" Skuld fully opened her tatami. "Why… Why are you still trying to learn riding on that silly bike! You're a Shinobi right? You don't actually need to learn to ride on that thing! Why don't you just give up?"

Naruto tilted his head. Good questions. "I just want to learn how to ride on this thing! It seems fun!" Naruto then looked up towards the sky. "And besides, I am not good at giving up. I said that I want to learn riding on this so I will never give up trying no matter what! I will never back down on my own words. Because that's my Shinobi way! Ja ne… Skuld-chan!" He then disappeared on the temple's gate.

'Mou… he really wanted to learn to ride on that thing. What's the point? I really can't understand him.' Skuld sulked. Wait a sec. 'How come he bid farewell to me? Did he know that I am watching him the entire time?' Skuld blushed hard and hugged her pillow, trying to hide from herself due to embarrassment.

With nothing else to do, Skuld just lie on her bed, thinking about how hard Naruto is trying just to learn on riding a bicycle. Then, his words echoed within her mind.

'I am not good at giving up… I will never back down on my own words… Because that's my Shinobi way!'

'Giving up… me… while Naruto… continues to move forward… without giving up…' Skuld muttered within her head with her eyes closed. 'Maybe I should try… learning not to give up… by learning how to ride a bike….' Skuld opened her eyes with a resolute expression. "I'll try it once again. But this time… I'll never give up!" She said as she stormed out of her room.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at the riverbank (the same riverbank from any other anime, complete with a passing train a few hundred meters from the location). He saw a lot of kids playing and also some of them are riding on their own bikes. Naruto grinned and went to a spot with fewer people and started his bicycle training regime. Of course he crashed with some people laughing at him, much to his annoyance. But some of them also give him some useful tips that provide additional learning for him.<p>

Afternoon came. The crowded riverbank is now an empty space, which is perfect for his bicycle learning according to Naruto. He continued to try, crash, try again and crash again. It is then that a certain member from their school's track team passed by.

"Hnn? A guy learning how to ride a bike… on his age?" Ayumi Takahara stopped from running. "Wait a sec… he is the guy that I bump into a few days ago! That whiskered guy!" Ayumi remembered their awkward first meeting (from Chapter 4). "It looks like he didn't notice me. Well, I better keep on practicing before the class resumes. I bet he will soon give up trying and will no longer to be found in that place after my first lap."

Ayumi resumed her jogging while increasing her speed. She is the Mai-High Missile after all.

After a few minutes, it is then that another person acquainted to Naruto passed through the riverbank and saw him trying to learn how to ride a bicycle on his own.

"Isn't that… Naruto-kun?" The girl with large ribbons on her hair, Tenri Ayukawa spoke. It has been a while after the two of them met, but she can still remember the words that Naruto told her and Diana when they first met…._'…if I can do something, even if you don't trust me that much, then you can always to talk to me or ask for my assistance.'_

"Diana, can I talk to him this time?" Tenri spoke to the Goddess within her.

_"I guess I can allow it, but not me, just you. I don't want to talk to him for now. I don't want him to be involved with me, just like on how I got you involved into this.'_ The Goddess replied. Tenri smiled happily to her inner Goddess.

Naruto crashed once again but this time, he was able to make it for up to 5 meters.

"Wow! That's the farthest distance that I have reached! I am amazing –dattabayo!" Naruto grinned to himself in satisfaction.

"Na… Naruto-kun. Ohayo…" Tenri greeted Naruto shyly, getting blonde's attention.

"Tenri!" Naruto grinned after recognizing the voice. "Did you see that? That's the longest run that I ever had while learning to ride the bike! I'm awesome aren't I?" He said while pointing his thumb to his chest.

"You're funny, Naruto-kun." Tenri giggled. She then sat on the grass beside the riverbank. "Is this your first time trying to ride on a bike?"

"Well, yeah. We don't have bicycles from the place where I came from." Naruto replied. "Well, time to rest for a while…" Naruto also walked towards the grass and laid his back to the ground while looking towards the sky, his hands stationed on the back of his head.

"Hey, Tenri? What are you doing here?" Naruto inquired.

"Well, I am just walking around… then I saw you practicing on how to ride a bike alone…" Tenri replied. "…so I thought I could keep you company… if it is okay for you…"

"Of course!" Naruto replied with a smile. "Thanks for that. By the way, what are you doing during the Alien Invaders attack? I hope you and your family is doing fine after that."

"Don't worry. We are fine. Our town is not affected by those attacks." Tenri answered with a smile.

"That's good to know." Naruto then returned his gaze towards the floating clouds. And then, he smiled. "It's a good thing that the world isn't that much affected by those attacks from the Aliens. I mean… I really like how the things were right now. It is so peaceful."

"I thought so." Tenri said as she also looked towards the sky. "It always feels great that we can watch the clouds passing by above us peacefully."

"Now that you have said it, I guess you're right." Naruto replied while focusing on the drifting clouds. "I actually never thought about watching clouds. After all, the place where I came from is always filled with conflicts… so watching clouds is just a leisure that not anyone could do."

"Really?" Tenri replied. She then remembered that Naruto also has a special power that made the villagers where he came from despised him based on his story from their first meeting (from Chapter 4). "I guess we really do have the same experience."

Naruto also remembered that Tenri also came from another town since she is also troubled from where she came from due to the Goddess within her. "But I don't see it as a bad thing. After all, you got Goddess Diana with you right? You're not alone… since she is always with you."

"I guess you're right." Tenri smiled.

"By the way, does Diana already tell you anything about her?" Naruto inquired. "I mean it is actually weird to have a Goddess sealed within an ordinary person."

"Well… all that I know is that her name is Diana, and she is a Goddess from the Heavens." Tenri said. "And she also said that she will not tell me anything else since she doesn't want me to be involved with her affairs. Same goes for you. That's why she doesn't want to talk with you right now."

"I see. But no matter what, since she is sealed within you, you are already involved with her circumstances." Naruto replied. "Same goes for me. I already am involved to her since I knew that she is within you."

"I understand that." Tenri replied. "However, I believe that Diana has a reason for not telling us. She is my best friend. And I believe in her."

'Best friend eh?' Naruto thought, making him remember Sasuke. The Shinobi then grinned. "I believe that Diana's circumstances are a very serious one. But if she doesn't want to talk about it, then I will also respect that. But sooner or later, she will need to tell us everything. When that time comes, if there is something I can do for the both of you, then I will help you with anyway that I can. After all, I consider both of you as my friends and I am willing to do anything for my friends."

Tenri got a little surprised, and then gave a beautiful smile with matching light blush on her face after hearing those words. "Thank you… for considering us as your friend. I am glad that I can talk with things like this to someone like you, Naruto-kun. It feels great that someone else knew about Diana." She smiled with tiny hint of affection.

She didn't know why, but something within her feels different after sharing her most kept secret into someone. After all, she just realized that she is always looking for someone for whom she can share these secrets with… someone that she can rely into since she knows that she cannot keep this within herself for long. And now she had met that person that even considered her as a friend despite knowing her secret. That's why she is very happy after hearing that Naruto treated her as a friend. And she felt that during the time that she needs help, she believes that Naruto will come by her side to protect her.

"No problem!" Naruto gave a Nice Guy Pose. "Well then, I'll continue learning how to bike! Just lay back there and watch my awesomeness Tenri!"

Tenri nodded with a smile. Naruto picked up his bike and started trying to learn how to bike once again. Tenri is watching him with a smile on her face, silently cheering for her friend on the sidelines.

"Diana, I believe Naruto-kun is a very kind person. I really do believe that he can help us with your circumstances. So please. You don't need to hold everything on your own. I will always be with you, and I believe Naruto-kun will do the same for you." Tenri said to the Goddess within her.

_"I don't know."_ Diana replied. _"I have already understood that both of you are very nice people. That is the reason itself why I don't want you to get involved."_

"But Diana…"

_"But let me tell you one thing…"_ Diana said. _"The reason why I am sealed within you is because I have used all my powers as a sacrifice to a certain ritual. So I currently am a powerless Goddess that was sealed within you. However, Goddesses' powers increases through the power of love. And right now… I can feel a bit of my power is being restored while you are talking with that Naruto."_

"Goddesses' power is being restored thru love? Please tell me what you actually meant by that Diana."

_"I mean… I am now allowing you to speak with Naruto anytime you want to."_

"That still didn't tell me anything!"

_"Oh Tenri. All I want to say is that talking with this Naruto guy gradually restores my powers. The reason why this is happening is because you are happy talking with him, and I can feel that you are starting to like him, Tenri."_

Tenri blushed scarlet after hearing Diana's statement. "I… like… Naruto-kun? That's impossible… This is just the 2nd time we have met. And… he is just a nice person that we can… talk about your circumstances…"

"Tenri…" someone called from the outside.

_"I know that very well. And that is the very reason why you are starting to like him since you can share our deepest secret with him. And secrets between two people can be considered as a mutual, strong bond that can further develop as love."_ Diana said mischievously.

"Tenri…" Another call from the outside.

"I… I… see…" Tenri further blushed while hiding her eyes with her bangs. 'I can't believe that Goddesses can be this mischievous as well.'

"Tenri! What's the matter? You're face is red?!" Naruto is now peeking, dangerously so close on her face.

"Na… Na… Naruto-kun!?" Tenri blushed in deeper crimson after seeing how close Naruto's face into her.

"I have been calling you plenty of times already but you seem to be out of it." Naruto explained. "So I came closer to check back at you, only to see your face being so red. Do you have a cold or something?" Naruto moved his right hand to touch Tenri's forehead.

However, Tenri quickly stood up, bowed her head, and started storming off away still with bright blush adorning her face. Naruto wondered what's wrong. He wanted to follow her, but realized that Tenri didn't tell him anything and thought… 'It might be a girl thing'. On the other hand, Diana continued to tease Tenri while the girl is running away from the blonde.

With Naruto having no idea what happened, he just shrugged it off and continued his bicycle practice.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Haqua Du Lot Herminium is currently flying around the town in search for another Weiss to capture. After all, she wasn't able to capture a Weiss along with the other members of the Runaway Spirit Squad since the Alien Invasion several days ago. Making herself invisible with her Celestial Robe, she carefully browsed every street in search for Weiss that are hiding within a human body. Even if the situation here in Human World is not quite that stable yet, as a District Chief, she cannot afford to slack around. She needs to prove to everyone else that she is a superior Weiss Hunter.<p>

The girl then remembered the last capture that she had the day before the Aliens attack the Earth. She has captured a Capture Level 3 Weiss successfully, albeit with some level of difficulty. In fact, she believes that she would have been in deep trouble if it is not because of one certain troublesome whiskered bastard who assisted her in capturing that Weiss.

As a member of the Runaway Spirit Squad, they are trained to capture any Weiss regardless of their abilities. Devils graduated as a regular member of the Runaway Spirit Squad are trained to capture Weiss with Capture Level 1 to 3. However, Haqua is quite different. As a District Chief, she has powers and capabilities beyond regular Weiss Hunters. She is trained and has skills to capture up to Capture Level 10 Weiss by herself. Of course, there are also other few Weiss Hunters with higher capabilities than she is. However, that is what she is aiming for so that Human World will be free from Demons who pollutes human's mind that made humans think that every Hellians are evil beings.

(To categorize, Hellians are denizens from Hell. Devils are good 'Hellians' while Demons are bad 'Hellians')

However, with that encounter with a Level 3 Weiss several days ago surpassed her expectations on how to deal with a Weiss with low Capture Level. The Weiss were able to anticipate her every move and almost defeated her if this 'someone' didn't interfere. Even though it will hurt her pride as a District Chief, she gladly accepted the assistance that the whiskered-guy named Naruto provided to her. But this further bothers her as well.

Since she is trained as a high class Weiss Hunter, a Valedictorian to top that, how come that her expertise to hunt down up to Capture Level 10 Weiss is able to be anticipated by a low level Weiss? Does that mean that the trainings and lessons being taught as a member of the Runaway Spirit Squad isn't enough? And what if she actually encounters a level 10 Weiss itself? Can she possibly handle it on her own?

Another thing that made her wonder is that Naruto person that helped her defeat the Weiss. She admitted that the human guy is quite handsome for her taste. However, he wields a mysterious power that is capable of seeing her even if she is invisible through her Celestial Robe. And also, that power is capable of touching, inflicting damage, and even defeating Weiss as well. She doesn't have any information how possible for a human to have that kind of power, or what kind of power that Naruto had to be able to do this feats. But she is quite sure that even if that guy is an ordinary person on the outside, he is hiding a mysterious, one of a kind power that might be helpful with the Runaway Spirit Squad's crusade.

"Haqua! Haqua!" The skull accessory on her head received a message from one of her peers. And based from the tone of this person, they seemed to be in a very troublesome situation.

"Elsie! (Elsie from TWGOK, she is only a side character in this fic). What's happening there?!" Haqua responded immediately.

"My sensor has detected a Weiss within a person in my district! I haven't used a spell to force the Weiss out of the human person yet, but I am currently tailing it right now!"

"Then why don't you force that Weiss out and capture it?!"

"It's impossible… for me!" The Devil girl named Elsie replied.

"Why?!"

"Be... Because… based on my sensor… this Weiss… is at least at Capture Level 10!" Elsie said with somewhat crying voice. Haqua gulped exaggeratedly.

'Oh no! I am just thinking earlier if I could really stand a chance against a capture Level 10 Weiss… But now, here comes a Weiss that is possibly more powerful than Capture Level 10!' Haqua narrowed her eyes. For the first time after graduating in the Hell Academy, she doubted her capability to capture a high level Weiss. But she cannot leave her comrade alone in facing such danger.

"Listen, Elsie! Don't engage that Weiss and just follow the human host for now! I'll be on my way to help you… And I'll also contact other Runaway Spirit Squad members near your district to assist us fighting and capturing that Weiss! Send me your coordinates every once in a while and report any unusual behavior from the Weiss if it displays one. Got it?"

"Hai! Arigato, Haqua! Please hurry!" Elsie said in a pleading tone before cutting the communication.

"This will going to be a long night for us… I hope everything goes well…" Haqua muttered to herself as she started flying in hi-speed towards Elsie's district which is several kilometers away from her district while contacting other Weiss Hunters. The sun is now setting towards the horizon however, she cannot appreciate the beauty of the setting sun due to the worries that are currently clouding her reasoning.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Another crash… Naruto still cannot get the proper technique to ride into a bike successfully. Sure though, he has improved quite a lot, but there are still something that is needed to be learnt on how to perfectly ride on the bike. Naruto had a scowl on his face while sitting on the grass beside the riverbanks. He is still trying to figure out what else is missing on the pattern so he can learn riding the bicycle successfully.<p>

On the other hand, the track team's star, Ayumi Takahara has finished 19 laps of practice running and is currently on her last lap before he took the road to her home. And sure though, she is quite surprised after seeing the same whiskered guy still not giving up and still trying to learn how to ride on a bike. He is covered with dirt all over his body, but he still continues to try learning even after several hours of trying. The first time she saw him, she actually didn't care about his antics. However, this time, she just smiled on the determination that this blonde guy had, making her feel that she can no longer leave him alone. This made up her mind and decided to approach the whiskered blonde guy.

Naruto felt someone approaching him bashfully so he quickly turned his head, only to see the girl who is introduced by Skuld as Ayumi Takahara, the star of their school's track team. How can he possibly forget her? She is the one who bumped him into oblivion several days ago.

"Hi cat-face!" Ayumi greeted cheerfully. "I've been watching you for quite some time… And it seems you are having trouble learning on how to ride a bicycle."

"Yeah." Naruto replied with a scowl. "Why does a female missile bother with it?"

Ayumi felt a vein on her forehead throb after hearing those remarks from the blonde guy. So she quickly pulled her leg and kicked Naruto out of her sight… sending him rolling a couple of meters comically.

Naruto quickly got up. "What was that for!?" He yelled while pointing his index finger towards the girl in a comedic fashion.

"Don't call me a missile, you cat-face!" Ayumi replied in the same fashion. "I am Ayumi Takahara. You should properly introduce yourself to me as well!"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto replied while approaching his bike while shaking his head. "Why did you come here? Don't tell me you just want to kick me and that's it?"

"Uh… Well… Like I said, I have been watching you for quite some time. And I can see you are having trouble learning how to ride a bike. But after seeing you try so hard after a few hours… I just can't leave you alone so I decided to at least give you some tips." Ayumi grinned towards Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto is taken quite aback after hearing Ayumi's proposal. This made him scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ahaha… Geez… Thank you! I am actually having trouble right now."

"I can see that… Uzumaki-kun." Ayumi then took a good look towards Naruto. He is covered with dirt all over his body. But she cannot see even a single scratch or bruise. This made her wonder how it is possible. But she shrugged it off. The dirt itself is enough proof that this guy is trying his best to learn how to ride a bike. That made her wonder about something…

"By the way, Uzumaki-kun… I will not just help you without a reason you know." Ayumi Takahara said that caught Naruto's attention.

"What reason do you want?" Naruto inquired.

"Well… I don't know if this is a proper question to ask since this is actually the first time that we will talk casually but… you see… you have been trying so hard learning how to ride a bike for several hours… and it made me wonder why are you still not giving up even if you can't figure out how to do it?"

"Hmm… it is just that I want to learn riding on this. Because riding on a bike seems fun!" Naruto grinned.

"Don't give me some mundane answers, or I'll not help you!" Ayumi pouted.

"Really! That's just the reason!" Naruto waved his hands in dismissal. "I am like this since I was born. When I set my goal into something, I'll do my best to reach it no matter what obstacles are on my way. And this is the way my Godfather brought me up to be. There is no limit on what you can do as long as you believe in yourself and you have the determination to do so."

Ayumi smiled after hearing Naruto's reason. "That's acceptable. Well then, follow me and I'll show you the place where I learn how to ride a bike."

"That's great Ayumi! What are we waiting for!?" Naruto grabbed the bike with his right hand and Ayumi's wrist with his left hand and started dragging her. The gesture surprised Ayumi however, she made herself lead the way so the two can reach the appropriate location.

The two walked side by side in silence. Naruto wanted to initiate a conversation. However, he saw that Ayumi seems to be thinking deeply about something so he decided to keep his mouth shut for now. But somehow, he can actually feel some uneasiness and loneliness within Ayumi while watching her deep in thought. Ayumi is going out of her way to help him how to learn riding a bike, so he believes that he needs to do something for her.

"Ayumi, is something troubling you?" Naruto spoke. Ayumi realized that she is spacing out so she quickly gave a smile towards Naruto.

"Nothing, really… I am just thinking about the words that you have just said earlier…"

"What about it?"

"Well, you see, I am also asking the same question to myself for quite a while now." Ayumi spoke with a sad smile. "You know that I am a member of the track team right? And we have upcoming tournaments so I always need to stay in shape and be on my best condition. That's why I am practicing so hard every day, even on weekends and vacation. With that, I can say that we are the same, with you doing your best trying to learn how to bike and me trying my best for our track team…"

Naruto nodded while Ayumi smiled at him. "…Actually, I just joined the track team because I love running. I love to feel the mild wind blowing on me while watching the changing views in scenery using my own strength thru running. Then after being selected as one of the main runners of the track team, everything started to change. I am now running not because I love it. Now, I am running because I need to win. I am tiring myself out every practice to meet my best condition before a tournament. And before I knew it, somewhere within me, I no longer enjoy running that much anymore."

"That's the reason why I asked the question to you earlier. You are having trouble learning on how to ride a bicycle. But you're still not giving up trying even though you have crashed so many times. You said that the reason is because you want to learn how to ride a bike because it if seems fun. The reason why I want to run is also because it is fun and I always enjoy running. So we technically are the same on that regard. But there are times that I want to give up running since I no longer enjoy the fun of doing so. That's why I want to hear your opinion why did you not give up on riding a bicycle since it may also give me a reason to continue enjoying running. So what do you think?"

Naruto understood what Ayumi wanted to say. So he gave a goofy smile while scratching the back of his head.

"It seems you are too pressured on the expectations being forced to you in the track team, am I right?" Naruto inquired.

"Well…. Yes, that's the point… I am glad you caught up with me. I am bad with explanations. Tee~hee." Ayumi also scratched the back of her head.

"Well, that's the difference between the two of us. I am trying to learn how to ride a bike just because I like it. While you, on the other hand, enjoys running but is now pressured by high expectations so you came to the point that you no longer enjoy running."

"Thank you for understanding, Uzumaki-kun." Ayumi nods with a smile.

"Actually, I don't understand." Naruto replied, making Ayumi tilt her head. "Why don't you just continue running like you normally used to? Why don't you just run the way you like it, regardless of the expectations that people has forced into you? It's more awesome that way."

Ayumi stopped walking after hearing Naruto's questions. She is thinking so much about the hardships of being a member of the track team, but it seems she left out the most important part. Naruto then looked towards her, then just gave him a warm smile.

"You know, it would be fine as long as you enjoy running and you did your best while at it! Just run as fast as you can! And no matter what happens, I'll cheer for you regardless of the result of the tournament! I'll always be proud that the Mai-High Missile is my friend –dattebayo!"

Ayumi slightly blushed after hearing those words. After a few seconds of silence, she walk right in front of him, then gave a sincere smile towards Naruto.

"Thank you for actually listening to me. It feels like a big burden is being lifted off on me." Ayumi said while leaning forward towards Naruto.

"Don't worry. We are friends after all!"

"In that case, you have to promise me that you will be watching me on the upcoming meets. Ne?"

"Well, of course! That's a promise, as long as you will teach me how to ride a bike!"

"That's great! Thank you, Uzumaki-kun!" Ayumi replied cheerfully. After another minute of walk…"We are here… on this place, you can successfully learn how to ride a bike!"

The two arrived on a road with a steep slope. "All that you need to do is to ride on your bike and let the bike roll down the slope without pedaling so all you need to think about is to balance yourself in the bike."

"I see. This is awesome!" Naruto quickly hop into his bike, and then relied on the centrifugal force of the gravity to pull his bike down the slope. Using his Shinobi instincts, Naruto balanced himself to maintain the increasing speed of the bike and after a few seconds, he reached the lowest part of the slope without crashing.

"I did it! I didn't crash!" Naruto yelled towards Ayumi happily. He then carried the bike to the top of the slope, then repeated what he has done earlier. He does this for another 6-7 times.

"Now then, try pedaling on the road this time while using what you have learned from balancing in the slope." Ayumi instructed. Naruto did so, and since Naruto is a kind of person who learns from his body, he is able to balance himself this time while pedaling but this time, without crashing.

"I did it! I did it! I have finally learned how to ride a bike! Thank you so much Ayumi!" Naruto is now going in circles on the road with his bike while Ayumi is giving him a 'victory sign' on his right hand.

"Desho? I am a good teacher, am I?" Ayumi smiled with her hands on her waist. "Well then, it is getting dark. I need to go to back home."

"Hn? Alright, I'll walk you home then." Naruto grinned. Ayumi frantically waved her hands in dismissal.

"You don't have to! I can go home on my own… and besides, I haven't experienced walking home… together with a guy before…"

"Like you have said, it is getting dark already. And you are going home this late because of me. So at least I need to walk you home as my thank you for teaching me how to ride a bike."

"Well… Alright. Have it your way…" Ayumi said while blushing.

It's a good thing that Naruto has already created a Kage Bunshin to take his place on Uemoto's Ramen Shop. He even instructed the clone to order a takeout Ramen for himself. Naruto is now pedaling on his bike while Ayumi is sitting on the rear as his back ride, pointing the direction towards her house. The Shinobi dropped Ayumi on the intersection nearest to the girl's house.

"It is just for a short time, but I have fun talking with you, Uzumaki-kun." Ayumi smiled cheerfully.

"Same here! Thank you for teaching me on how to ride a bike." Naruto grinned. "I'll be going now. See ya in campus!" Naruto turned around and started pedaling away while Ayumi watches the retreating back of the blonde.

'Thank you, Uzumaki-kun. It is the first time that someone else asked me if there is something troubling me, aside from my mom and dad. That meant a lot.' Ayumi thought as she started walking home while remembering her encounter with Naruto. She felt very comfortable with him as her company. He listened to her feelings openly and gave friendly opinions on her circumstances. And she had never felt this before even while talking with her closest female friends since most of them are from track team as well.

Now that she realized it, this is the first time that she has spent such long time talking alone with a guy. As a track team superstar, she had many admirers, some of them even confessed to her. But she always has this uneasy feeling when talking to any guy, that's why she humbly turned them down. But why is that when she saw Naruto trying his best in the riverbanks earlier, she didn't hesitate to talk to him? Maybe because she saw the determination on his eyes to not give up trying that made her realize that she can't leave him alone.

But why did she even share her feelings as a member of a track team to him? Maybe because he asked her if something is wrong and it made her feel happy. But why did she felt comfortable around him even if this is the first time that they actually spend time with each other? Maybe because he is willing to listen to her and even considered her as his friend who is willing to cheer for her on the upcoming meet.

That is enough for Ayumi to realize that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is not like any other guy that she has already met. He is a very interesting guy, and she feels like she wanted to talk to him again. She wanted him to be her close friend. Because she liked that kind of guy. Ayumi giggled on this realization as she cheerfully hopped her way to her home.

Little does Ayumi knew, with this newfound affection for that certain blonde Shinobi, a divine entity within her that Naruto felt during the first time that they have met started to regain some of her powers… Something similar to that of Tenri's…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>On the Wayne Manor from Gotham City…<p>

Within the underground cave of the Manor where the base of operations of the Dark Knight of Gotham is being held, the Batman himself is watching live news telecast with Superman beside him. But they are not alone, as Superman is accompanied by his cousin, Kara Zor-El, or better known as Supergirl who tagged along with the Big Blue Boy Scout of Metropolis just to have a girl talk with one of Batman's partner in crime fighting, Batgirl who is known as Barbara Gordon in real life.

The four of them are now watching the large monitor of the Bat Cave regarding the certain events after the White Martian's Invasion.

**-TV-**

"This is Snapper Carr. In the aftermath of the Metropolis meltdown, most of the Invaders have retreated from Earth. Superman, and the team of other heroes have driven out the remaining pockets of resistance; helping to restore order around the world."

"Despite the stunning victory, some are warning that we must remain vigilant…."

The General spoke in the press conference.

"We got lucky this time. But what will we do if another species of Aliens attempts to invade the planet…"

**-TV-**

The Batman turned off the button of the Bat Cave's monitor, then shifted his attention towards Superman, Supergirl and Batgirl.

"That's what I need to discuss with you Clark. What do you think?" The Batman said with his usual monotone voice.

"Well, the General is right. We must always be prepared just in case a new species of Aliens attempts to attack our planet. And I believe that with you and everyone who helped us defeating those Invaders fought together once again, I believe that we can protect Earth properly just like this time." Superman replied.

"That's right. However, we need an appropriate system that will detect other threats of Alien Invasion. And also, we will also need a place where other heroes can gather as a team for protecting Earth." The Batman replied.

"Looks like you already have an idea on what we need to do Bruce." Superman smiled. "By the way, have you already determined the true identities of the other heroes?"

"We have J'onn Jonz, then Diana of Themyscira." The billionaire started providing the pictures of their fellow heroes, complete with their profile and powers, on his Bat Cave's super computer monitor. "The Green Lantern's true identity is John Stewart, Hawkgirl is Shayera Hol, and the Flash is Wally West."

Superman nodded. "What about the Shinobi kid?"

"Actually, I can't figure out his true identity, even until now." The Dark Knight replied, annoyed for not being able to determine the identity of the Shinobi.

"Really? Even with your database, you still cannot figure out the Shinobi's true identity?" Superman said in disbelief. Clark Kent knew that the Batman can hack into Government database so he can easily determine the true identity of any hero or villain that he may encounter and apply the appropriate action for each of them depending on the identity of the person involved. But to see Batman himself cannot determine the true identity of the Shinobi is actually quite a shock for Superman.

"All that we have for him are images from the fight." The Batman zoom the monitor and displayed the Shinobi while fighting with them against the Imperium and the Invaders.

"So this is the Shinobi huh?" Kara spoke in interest. "Just on that fight, you can see how strong he really is… and I bet he is also a cutie."

"And the best part of it is that he seems to be the same age as of us Kara." Barbara grinned towards Supergirl.

"Yes. That's what I can verify for now. The Shinobi kid is of the same age as that of you two. But with the short time I spend with him during the Invasion, I have been able to determine that he already had experienced quite a lot from his own world, that's why he has a strong sense of responsibility that cannot be found on someone of his age." The Batman explained, much to the two girl's annoyance.

"So you happen to dig out some information from him, but still not enough to get his real identity?" Superman replied.

"Yes. But that information is from his own world and not from this world. However, the information that I have acquired from him is enough for me to somehow trust him during the Invasion."

"For you to trust someone that easily, that kid maybe really is someone." Superman smiled.

"Listen to this." The Batman played an audio of all his conversation with the Shinobi during the Invasion, recorded from the Bat Plane while going to Egypt and their argument while going towards Metropolis.

_-Audio-_

_"I maybe am a Shinobi, but I hate killing… I believe that everyone can understand each other's feelings. And I hope after that war, my world can get rid of that hatred that plagues our Shinobi System. That's why I hate killing. Killing just brings hatred that will result in further battles and wars."_

_"…but I just cannot let my comrades alone if I can't help it! My Sensei once told me… that those who break the rules and codes of the Shinobi are scums. But those who don't look after their comrades are LOWER than scums! I don't want to become an ultimate scumbag! That's why I cannot just let you struggle on your own while looking for a way to save the world!"_

_-Audio-_

Superman smiled while nodding after listening to the audio. His hunch is right. The Shinobi kid is someone with his own ideals and principles, but can easily be parallel to his own ideals as Superman. Kal-El further realized that he can definitely get along with the Shinobi kid. Batgirl and Supergirl also had that same feeling, with a little hint of admiration from their face after hearing the Shinobi's words. One thing is for sure, they would like to meet him in person.

"By the way, Bruce. Even if you were not able to determine his true identity, I believe you somehow have a list of abilities that the Shinobi kid used while fighting against those Invaders. Can I get some information regarding it?" Superman said in interest.

"I knew you would say that. But unfortunately, the kid has vast array of arsenals. And I couldn't even call them as abilities." The Batman replied. Then he showed a clip where Naruto is using his Rasengan against the Imperium and the Rasenshuriken against the Alien mothership. "This is just a hypothesis however, ever since J'onn mentioned to us that the Shinobi is using a strange kind of energy, I think that this energy is the source of his powers that gives him the ability to do unpredictable attacks and techniques. And these attacks are the actual manifestation of that energy."

"I see. Is it some kind of Magic?" Superman said in wary. It is very well known that Magic is one of Superman's weaknesses. If he got hit by a magic based attack, he will be affected like that of a regular human being, regardless of his Kryptonian physiology.

"J'onn said that it is somehow similar to Magic, but feels different at the same time." The Batman replied. "However, the Martian also said that it is something much thicker and much more powerful than Magic. So there is a high possibility that his attacks could hurt you Clark." Kara and Kal-El somehow froze after hearing the revelation.

"But I guess you guys shouldn't worry about it that much." Batgirl said. "If the Shinobi really is a good natured person, I doubt he will use his powers against us, right?"

"I think so." Supergirl said in a thinking pose. "But what if someone else gets a hold of his powers?"

"That's why we need to determine his true identity or at least meet him once again so we can determine if he can really be trusted, and also to determine the nature of his powers." Superman said to the two girls.

"But according to his character, we will have a very hard time doing so…" The Batman once again watched the clip of the Shinobi's attacks and skills during their battle against the Invaders along with the three other heroes. Most of them are still in awe while watching the skills and powers that was showcased by the Shinobi during that battle…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Skuld continued to practice learning how to ride a bike on her own as well. Even if the sky is already dark, with the help from Banpei and Sigel, Skuld was able to practice on the temple grounds continuously on her own. There are several times that she wanted to give up, but after remembering Naruto's words, she will throw her doubts out of the window and will still continue to try on her own.<p>

Belldandy, Keiichi, and Urd are also watching secretly on how Skuld tried her hardest to learn how to ride a bike. And they are glad that Skuld is trying to learn on her own without relying that much on her gadgets. They have also heard what Naruto have said to her before the Shinobi left the temple earlier, and they can't believe that those words will have a big impact on Skuld's point of view. That's why the three is glad on how Naruto have affected Skuld that much ever since he came here to this Earth. The Shinobi's influence had driven Skuld to believe in herself further, changing her character for the better.

Skuld is now panting hard. It is almost night time, but Naruto isn't coming home yet. It means her partner is still trying his best to learn how to ride a bike. Both of them are technically practicing on the same amount of time. And she can feel herself getting more tired in each passing second. But since Naruto isn't coming home yet, it simply indicated that he still hasn't given up learning. Though she said to herself that she will try learning not to give up like Naruto, she is now once again doubting herself if she can keep up with the blonde Shinobi's determination.

"I'm so tired… I am sorry Naruto…" Skuld said while panting, holding the bike on her sides. "I want to give up… I tried my hardest but still… I can't do a thing on my own… I thought I could change after seeing your determination… but it looks like I'll be the same old Skuld after all…"

However… Skuld heard a screeching tire coming from the temple's gates. She quickly looked towards the source of the sound, and there she saw Naruto in mid-air who is currently riding on a bike while grinning towards her. It seemed that the Shinobi ramps his bike in mid-air right after entering the temple's gate.

"Hey, Skuld-chan! Take a look at my awesomeness! I made it!" Naruto said as his bike lands on the ground, then started circling hyper-actively all over the temple. "I have learned how to ride a bike –dattebayo!"

"Wow! You're amazing Naruto!" Skuld said with a smile while clasping both of her hands.

"Of course I am!" Naruto replied with a grin. "How about you?" He said while hitting the brakes and stop right in front of Skuld.

"Well… I made a little progress… but I still can't do it." Skuld said in dejected tone.

"Hmm…" Naruto thought about the last piece of learning he got from Ayumi earlier. "Hey, why don't you ride your bike while I'll be standing on your rear wheel? Just pedal the bike yourself and I'll take care of the balance."

Skuld hesitantly followed Naruto's instruction. Skuld is now pedaling the bike with Naruto standing on the joint of the rear wheel with his hands on the bike's handle, intertwining with Skuld's hands. This made the youngest Goddess blush, but also made her annoyed since Naruto didn't notice how 'intimate' their current position is. However, as dumb as he is, Naruto just focused on balancing the bike on his current position so the two of them won't crash while Skuld pedaled by herself.

But before Skuld knew it, her attention quickly shifts to the building speed while pedaling on her own. 'It's amazing… So much speed just from my own legs… The scenery rushing in a blur… but the wind feels so soft and gentle… Now I can understand why Onee-sama loves to ride a bike and why Naruto wants to learn it…"

In that instance, Naruto leaped away from the bike, leaving Skuld pedaling on her own. Skuld started to worry, but before she knew it, she is driving on her own while balancing herself subconsciously. She quickly looked towards Naruto, while the Shinobi on the other hand is giving him a Nice Guy Pose.

"See! You can also do it if you try!" Naruto grinned towards Skuld. He actually used the same principle during his training with Ayumi in the slope, albeit improvised based on the situation. And since Naruto knew that Skuld is a genius on her own right, he knew that Skuld can easily get the technique and learn the principles of riding the bike on her own.

"I did it! I did it!" Skuld happily circled around the temple with her newly found skill.

"I am glad for you, Skuld-sama." Sigel greeted her creator along with Banpei beside her.

The three who are watching secretly knew that they also need to congratulate the two for their efforts.

"What's the ruckus all about?" Urd walked towards Naruto and Skuld, looking disinterested as much as possible.

"Onee-sama! I did it! I have already learned how to ride a bike!" Skuld smiled widely towards Belldandy.

"That's great Skuld! Congratulations!" Belldandy greeted her youngest sister with her usual cheerful smile.

"I knew you have it in you!" Keiichi grinned.

"Hey? What about me?" Naruto pouted. Keiichi and Urd laugh while Belldandy and Skuld giggled.

"Good work, you two. This is worth a celebration! I will cook a feast tonight for every one of us!" Belldandy said as she stormed off to the kitchen.

Keiichi looked towards Naruto who is covered with dirt all over his body. "You really are a hard worker, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! Hard work always beats talent if talent refuses to work hard!" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Nicely said, Naruto. Well, we better get back inside. I'll hate to miss the TV series that I need to watch." Urd prompted the group as she and Keiichi started walking towards the temple.

Naruto and Skuld parked their bicycle on the shed beside Keiichi's motorbike and also head towards the temple.

"Thank you, Naruto." Skuld said with a smile. "If not because of you, I think I still haven't been able to learn how fun it is to ride in a bike."

"No problem Skuld-chan." Naruto grinned with both of his hands on the back of his head.

'Maybe this is a perfect opportunity to talk to him about what happened yesterday.' Skuld said as she blushed, remembering that the two of them almost kissed each other. "Uhm, Naruto… about yesterday…"

"…yesterday?" Naruto tilted his head, and then remembered what happened, making him blush as well. "Well… I am sorry about that. Urd-neechan almost got us back there."

"Well, it is not about it. You see… I am sorry that I yelled at you that time even if I already knew that you're just helping me out covering what actually happened." Skuld blushed deeper. "But you see, I just got… upset when you mentioned that… everything is just an accident…"

"Huh? Isn't it really just an accident?" Naruto inquired innocently.

Skuld felt a vein from her forehead popped. Is this guy really as dumb as a rock? But she tried her best to keep her cool this time.

"Well…. It may be an accident… But… back there… we almost…kis…"

"Now I understand it!" Naruto yelled towards Skuld comically, making the Goddess blush deeper. "It wasn't really an accident! You set that situation up so Sigel-chan will attack me!"

Now that does it! Skuld roared within herself. "Are you really a stupid idiot, Naruto!? Why would I do that in the first place!?"

"Because you are one violent bratty girl who always wanted to hit me for whatever reason!" Naruto yelled back.

"What did you say?!" Skuld yelled back as she drew her debugging mallet and started attempting to hit Naruto again while the Shinobi dodged the Goddess' clumsy attacks.

"And why are you hitting me once again! What have I done this time?!" Naruto said while dodging. "You're attacking me again without any reason whatsoever!" Naruto leaped away for a couple of meters.

"I… I don't care about it anymore! Neo-Skuld Bomb Away!" Skuld drew out her infamous bomb and threw it towards Naruto.

"If that's how you want to play the game!" Naruto drew a kunai with attached explosive tag and also threw it towards Skuld's bomb. The two explosives collide and explode in a comedic fashion mid-air, shaking even the temples foundation. It is felt by the other three who are currently inside the temple.

""What is it this time?" Urd muttered uninterestedly.

"The Storm of Youth… again." Keiichi said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Ara, ara… Naruto and Skuld are really getting along with each other." Belldandy said while setting up their dinner in front of the TV.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Elsie!" Haqua shouted towards her best friend as she along with 8 other Weiss Hunters arrive on Elsie's district.<p>

"Haqua!" Elsie flew desperately towards the newly arrived Devil while the 8 other Weiss Hunters followed the target human host who is said to bear a Capture Level 10 Weiss. As the group started to prepare to capture the seemingly powerful Weiss, the skull accessory in their heads received a voice message.

"Attention, all Runaway Sprit Squad members near the vicinity. This is an emergency. You are now in front of a potential Capture Level 10 Weiss. All of you must work together and seal the threat before it wrecks havoc to the human world once it materializes. Use any possible means to capture it. Proceed with utmost caution."

"A message from the Chief…" Haqua muttered while the other Weiss Hunters nodded. "This is the first time that I have received such message."

"This seems to be very serious, Haqua." Nora Florian Leoria, another District Chief from another town mentioned. "And based on the current condition of the human host, it will only be a matter of minutes before the Weiss consumed its container and become a full grown Demon from Old Hell."

"Why does this have to happen…? On this crowded small town…" Sharia Frey Amon, another District Chief, muttered in worry.

"We will need to do something before the Weiss itself kills its host and wrecks havoc in this town!" Haqua shouted towards her comrades. "Prepare to cast the spell to expel the Weiss out of the human host! Once the Weiss has been released, prepare to confine and seal it immediately!"

The entire group nodded as they flew directly towards the Weiss-infected human. The 10 Weiss Hunters positioned themselves midair, then casted a spell to forcefully expel the Weiss out of the infected human. The human host shouted in pain due to the effect of the spell.

The very moment that the Weiss is expelled on its human host, the very ground started to shake. Then, a mass of thick black fogs started to come out of the victim's body and its mass continued to increase further and further. The fogs came together in mid-air and started to mold a physical form. The normal citizens from the town saw this and most of them yelled in fear and started running away. The fog further materialized, getting bigger and bigger in each passing second that also made the Weiss Hunters shiver in fear. After all, this seemed to be the largest Weiss that they have possibly encountered. After a few more seconds, the fog stabilized and created a large, demonic figure, towering at 50 feet in height.

The Weiss gave a mighty roar, sending the members of the Runaway Spirit Squad flying in the air. The roar also destroyed multiple properties within its path from the town where it materialized. Haqua and the other members protected the civilians from the violent Weiss while still in their invisible form, including the unconscious host of the Demon. However, deep within her, Haqua is also terrified from the destructive power unleashed by the beast with just one casual but mighty roar.

Nora used her Celestial Robe to measure the Capture Level of the Weiss in front of her. And the result greatly terrified her…

"Haqua!" Nora shouted. "This Weiss! I don't think we can handle it on our own!"

"What do you mean?" Haqua replied, hoping that she won't hear what she doesn't want to hear.

"This Weiss… It has Capture Level of 22! And the Weiss… is the legendary monster Lullaby! (Lullaby from Fairy Tail, though it has its name and appearance, since it is a Weiss on this Fic, it is just a mindless Demon and doesn't have the same properties from FT)" Nora shouted. "This is above anything that we have known or encountered before!"

"Capture… Level… 22? Lullaby… an ancient powerful Demon?" Haqua repeated what she just heard. For the first time in her life, she felt fear that she had never experienced before. But she cannot let herself falter. If this Weiss really is that powerful, then that's the further reason why they need to capture it. After all, humans don't have any means to fight against it regardless of how powerful their weapon is. Weiss are demonic entities after all, and they cannot be defeated unless they are sealed properly.

"Everyone, use your Celestial Robe to pull it out of the city!" Haqua commanded every Weiss Hunters. All of them acknowledged it, and used their Celestial Robe to wrap a certain part of the Demon that is known as Lullaby and they tried to pull it away from the town to the nearby shore with all their might. But the Lullaby isn't budging at all!

Lullaby gave another powerful roar, sending the Weiss Hunters flying once again, thus cutting the Celestial Robe. Now, the Weiss is running wild dangerously and in several seconds, it had already destroyed half of the town.

"Everyone, brace yourselves! Since we cannot drive it out of the town, we will be sealing it directly right now!" Haqua yelled.

"But how can we seal it if is moving in random directions?" Sharia replied.

"We'll need to immobilize it with the First Restraining Magic Battle Formation!" Haqua yelled to the Hunters. "Everyone! Please prepare to use one of our most powerful restraining Magic! Let's show this Demon the pride of New Hell!"

The group obeyed immediately and flew to their designated locations before casting the spell. They cannot allow this incident to drag any longer…

"Everyone, let's go!" Haqua shouted in a mighty yell as they release their true powers by casting their ultimate binding spell…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Bat Cave's monitor suddenly emitted an emergency alert.<p>

"What's happening?" Superman looked towards the monitor seriously. Batman navigated his super computer to detect the anomaly.

"It seems that there are some very serious events occurring somewhere around the world." The Dark Knight replied. "The last time that this alarm was activated is when Darkseid invaded our planet."

The super computer zoomed into Japan, then into a certain region, then into a certain small town… And what the heroes saw greatly surprised them.

"It's a monster! It's destroying the town!" Supergirl said in surprise.

"It looks more like a demon with an estimated height of 50 feet." Batman analyzed the monsters appearance. "And for what it seems, it is a powerful demon on its own right with very high demonic powers." He said after seeing the now nearly ravaged town.

"But where could it possibly come from?" Batgirl said in worry.

"Kara, we better get moving." Superman said without thinking twice. Supergirl nodded immediately as the two headed towards the exit.

"I'll be going with you." Batman said as he ran towards his Bat Plane.

"I'll be coming as well!" Batgirl followed the Batman as the two quickly hop on the Bat Plane. In a matter of seconds, the Bat Plane launched itself in full speed with Superman and Supergirl flying on each side of its wings. All of them knew that they are in for a major battle.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p><em>"What is this feeling?"<em> Diana muttered within Tenri's mind. Tenri is currently eating her dinner with her family.

"What's wrong, Diana?" Tenri asked the Goddess within her.

_"I don't know… It feels like… a Weiss has been revived somewhere…"_ Diana said subconsciously while thinking.

"Weiss? Revived? What is that all about?"

_"The Weiss are powerful Demons that we have fought and sealed during a major war… They shouldn't be existing here in this world!"_ Diana replied in worry. _"If a Weiss suddenly appeared in this world, then that is enough to explain why I am within you right now… The seal from New Hell… has been broken…"_

"You're not making any sense Diana." Tenri replied, still confused.

_"All that I want to say is that if the seal has been really broken… then the Human World is in danger!"_ Diana explained vaguely. _"Tenri, let's go out and see what's happening. We need to get information… And with the power that I have gained from your conversation with Naruto earlier, I believe I can access a tiny fraction of my power as a Goddess that will help us in this situation…"_

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Goddess trio, Naruto and Keiichi are now happily eating on a buffet prepared by Belldandy while watching TV. This is their way of celebration after Naruto and Skuld learned how to ride on a bike on the same day.<p>

"This is so delicious! You really are the best cook around Bell!" Keiichi said towards Belldandy.

"Thank you Keiichi… I made it especially for everyone. I am glad that you like it." Belldandy replied.

"The two of you are always doing some lovey-dovey talk. Why don't you also teach these two about it as well?" Urd said with a mischievous smirk towards Naruto and Skuld. The two are actually eating with a scowl on their face after their 'small' fight earlier.

"Tell that to Skuld, Urd-neechan." Naruto said while eating.

"You're the one to talk, you dumb Shinobi!" Skuld retorted without looking towards Naruto.

"I maybe am dumb, but I became like that because you're a violent girl!" Naruto replied, also not looking towards Skuld. "Each time you hit me, you're killing several thousands of my brain cells!"

"The reason why I am hitting you is you are a dumb idiot!" Skuld took her attention away from the food this time and comically glared towards Naruto.

"And I became dumb because you're hitting me on the head whenever you like!" Naruto does the same.

"Here they go again…" Keiichi said with a wry smirk while Belldandy just smiled due to the antics of the two. However… Naruto and the Goddess trio suddenly sensed something out of place that froze them in place, making Keiichi wonder about it.

"Do you guys also sense it?" Naruto said while looking outside seriously.

"Yes… a very powerful demonic energy... similar to Demons from Nifheim…" Belldandy looked towards Naruto with a rare serious expression.

"The Weiss…" Urd said.

'Weiss? So Urd-neechan, possibly Skuld-chan and Bell-neechan also knew about them as well…' Naruto thought as he remembered fighting against it along with a Devil named Haqua several days ago.

"What's happening? Why do we sense something like this in this world? I thought the Weiss has already been sealed by the Devils itself?" Skuld inquired in worry.

"I don't know. The Daimakaicho didn't mention anything to me regarding this ever since…" Urd said with a bitter tone.

"Daimakaicho?" Naruto muttered in curiosity.

"Hey guys! I don't know what you are talking about but take a look at this!" Keiichi caught everyone's attention after pointing the latest news from TV.

**-TV-**

"This is a Flash Report. A gigantic creature appeared out of nowhere in the town of Izumizaka, destroying anything in its path. The damage has already leveled the entire town and the coastline beside it, with unknown number of casualties as of the moment. The Government of Japan has now dispatched several jet fighters to take down the powerful creature but it seems like it is immune to any physical attacks…."

**-TV-**

"That must be the disturbance that all of you have felt earlier…" Keiichi said seriously.

The TV displayed the damage that the demon created on its wake. Naruto gritted his teeth and stood up. It is not that he wanted to act as a superhero, but he wanted to do something against the rampaging demon. The Skuld looked towards him in worry, as if she already knew that Naruto is the kind of person who will not let something like this happen with him not doing anything.

"Wait, Naruto." Urd said towards the Shinobi. "Take a look at the TV closely." Naruto complied and focuses his attention on the TV. Then they saw something out of place. They saw several person, all of them are females, flying around the creature and creating something like a spell insignia around the demon.

"Who are they?" Skuld inquired.

"It must be a group of Devils from Nifheim sent by the Daimakaicho to stop the Demon." Belldandy said who is also watching intently.

'It's Haqua!' Naruto thought after seeing a familiar Devil who is one of the females that are currently fighting the Demon as he intently watch the TV. 'So Haqua also has comrades who assists her in hunting those Weiss… And also, it seems like the Goddesses don't know much about them or anything related to these Weiss on this world, including information about the group from New Hell that hunt down those Weiss…'

"Wait a second, guys…" Keiichi raised his hand. "What group are you talking about? All that I can see are the Giant Demon and the destruction that it had produced as of yet…"

Belldandy approached Keiichi and held his hand. Then, Keiichi also saw the flying figures that are fighting the demon. "Whoa, there is an invisible team fighting the demon that cannot be seen by naked eyes and only you guys with special powers can see them?"

"Yes, Kei." Belldandy replied. "Goddess and Devils are entities that cannot be seen by regular human eyes, including that team of Devils. However, that Demon on screen is using its malicious power to materialize to exert fear to everyone who is looking at him."

The Devils who are fighting the giant Demon seemed to finally finish the spell that they are preparing and started casting it to defeat the demon.

"It's the First Restraining Magic Battle Formation! What are those girls thinking!?" Urd yelled towards the TV.

"First Restraining Magic Battle Formation?" Naruto and Keiichi said while looking towards Urd.

"It's a special spell created for battling against those powerful creatures." Skuld explained. "However… in this situation…"

The creature is suddenly surrounded by a barrier that seemingly created from thick crystals, immobilizing the Demon. The Runaway Spirit Squad had successfully immobilized the creature so Haqua drew her confinement bottle in an attempt to seal the Weiss.

"…it is not applicable…" Skuld continued her statement. In that instance, Haqua's confinement bottle shattered and the Restraining Magic Battle Formation spell is destroyed by the powerful Weiss, shocking all the Weiss Hunters around it in the process…

"…the Restraining Magic Battle Formation is not something you use just to immobilize and seal the opponent, but to finish it off with one powerful attack. That's why it is not applicable against any Weiss…" Skuld finished her explanation.

'This is not good.' Naruto said as he glared on the TV screen. 'Even Haqua and her teammates were not able to defeat that thing.' Naruto thought as he used a few hand seals. And in a puff of smoke, he is now wearing his Shinobi outfit. As he prepared to leave the temple, his saw something on TV that caught his attention once again…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Haqua felt more terror than anything before… The only strategy that she has been able to come up with to defeat Lullaby is easily defeated by the Demon.<p>

"So this is the power of an above Capture Level 10 Weiss…" …is all that Haqua can say while her comrades are also trembling in fear.

The Demon roared once again and started releasing demonic beams from its mouth, further destroying the already ruined town. The demonic auras that are being released by Lullaby are enough to send the entire Runaway Spirit Squad flying down towards the destroyed town. It seems all hope is gone… as Haqua and the other members are now only a few meters from being stomped to death by the legendary Demon…

…Until a powerful impact sent the demon skidding backwards towards the coastline. It is then followed by another powerful blow that literally shook the ruined town. The demon fell to the ocean due to the two consecutive powerful strikes. The members of the Runaway Spirit Squad saw the two flying caped heroes side by side with each other. It is no other than Superman and Supergirl. The heroes nodded to each other as they once again attacked the demon with their earth-shaking brute strength.

A few meters away from them, the Bat Plane dropped Batgirl to the ground. The Bat Plane fired a missile to attack demon as well, hitting the demon in its gut. Batgirl, on the other hand, uses her gadgets and equipments to save other citizens who are injured and trapped within the debris of destruction. It is now a battle against Earth's superheroes and the powerful Weiss named Lullaby.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"It's them." Naruto said seriously.<p>

"It looks like Superman and the other heroes who arrived also didn't notice the Devil group who are restraining the giant demon." Keiichi said. "Their invisibility is a real deal."

"I think it is for the better." Naruto replied under his Kakashi-mask. Naruto continued to watch the TV as Superman, Supergirl and Batman on his Bat Plane battled the gigantic demon. However, Naruto remembered something that made him realize that these heroes are not enough to defeat the Demon.

"Urd-neechan, can those demons be defeated by any other methods aside from sealing them?" Naruto inquired.

"You can only defeat a Weiss by sealing it. No matter what kind of damage it receives, it will just regenerate continuously. And you should take into account that Weiss are some pretty tough nuts to crack Their durability is a real deal. Technically, they are immortals with unlimited amount of power, unrivaled durability and cheating regenerative capability." Urd replied seriously.

"Just like Edo Tenseis" Naruto muttered.

"So those heroes will not be enough to defeat that Demon." Keiichi concluded. "But what if the Devil squad joins hands with those heroes? I am sure with the fighting prowess of the superheroes and the sealing capability of those Devils, it will be enough to defeat that Demon!"

"That is not possible Keiichi." Belldandy said to Keiichi. "This reality and denizens from the temporal worlds shouldn't meld with each other no matter what except for special occasions. This is to preserve the balance of all the realms, dimensions and space. Just imagine what will happen if this world discover something that has always been existed right under their feet…"

"I understand. So what now?" Keiichi said in worry while looking towards the TV.

"I'm heading out." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Wait, Naruto… I thought you don't want to become a superhero!" Skuld said in worry.

"That's true. I don't want to become one. But… this is also a special occasion." Naruto explained. "I am an Uzumaki… and my clan excels in creating Fuinjutsus or what you guys so called Sealing techniques. Our clan's proficiency in Fuinjutsus are so advanced that we can create complex seals out of nowhere for any possible situation. And as far as I can see, I believe that my Fuinjutsu is the only thing that can stop that creature."

"Really?" Skuld said in a worried tone.

"Sorry Skuld-chan, but I need to do this." Naruto replied with a kind smile.

" I see…" Urd said. "Then I am also going with you. I'll make myself invisible just like other Devils so I can also get some information regarding Nifheim from that group of Devils as well."

"What makes you interested in that Urd-neechan?" Naruto inquired.

"Well, Naruto, actually Urd is the daughter of the Daimakaicho… So she has the right to know about what is happening in Hell." Belldandy said.

"Daimakaicho? I have actually heard that earlier… who is that?"

"Daimakaicho… is the Supreme Ruler of Nifheim… Hild…" Belldandy said while looking towards Urd who is seemed to be uninterested in the revelation.

"EEHHH!?" Naruto's intelligent response echoed in the temple.

"I guess we better get moving, Shinobi kid…" Urd hang an arm around Naruto's neck. "No eye contacts and we should pretend that we don't know each other once we arrived on that town. Understood?" Naruto gave a nod in acknowledgement since that is about that is also the condition that he was about to ask to Urd as well.

"Naruto…" Skuld said while looking towards her partners retreating back. "Please take care…"

"Wakatta-ttebayo!" Naruto grinned towards the youngest Goddess.

Urd flew high in the sky with her Magic while Naruto uses Kage-level Shunshin towards the direction of the battlefield.

"My dear little sister…" Belldandy called Skuld's attention. "We better contact the Heavens regarding this development on the Human World as well. I believe that we can also do something if the Heavens permit us."

Skuld nodded frantically. "You're right, Onee-sama! This case involves Nifheim, and if Nifheim cannot handle it on their own, I believe that us from Valhala should do something for it." The two Goddesses nodded towards each other as they head towards the telephone to contact the Daitenkaicho, the Supreme Ruler of Heavens, the Almighty…

"Alright, you two go ahead and do the things that you need to do… while I will update you guys regarding the recent developments here on TV about the battle." Keiichi said to the two Goddesses.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Supergirl gave a powerful uppercut to Lullaby's chin but this time, the Demon braced itself and quickly swiped its arm towards Supergirl. The attack hit Kara, sending her flying violently towards the nearest mountain. Superman on the other hand used his Heat Vision to attack the Demon. The attack gave a large gaping hole on the demon's chest however, it simply regenerated in a matter of seconds as of nothing has happened. Batman then fired another missile from the Bat Plane to attack the creature, but after the explosion, the demon remained unscathed.<p>

The demon charges a demonic beam and fired it to towards the Bat Plane. The speed of the demonic beam is so great that even Batman knew that he and his Plane will going to be hit by the attack no matter what evasive maneuver that he does. However, Superman used his own body to block the demonic beam so it won't hit the Batman directly.

But since the demonic beam has the very same property as that of Magic, the attack greatly hurt Superman. The last son of Krypton is sent flying in pain and his unmoving body hit the wings of the Bat Plane, making the two of them fall to the ground. However, Supergirl arrived in the last second to catch Superman and the falling Bat Plane. She landed to the ground, to be joined with Batgirl who is finished evacuating the citizens of the town.

"Uugghh…" Superman struggled to get up. His body is filled with enormous amount of pain due to the powerful demonic blast that hit him.

"This demon is a magical entity. His attacks are magic based, with high amounts of physical strength, durability from physical attacks, and even have high level of regeneration so it can quickly recover from attacks that can damage him." The Batman spoke in calculating tone. But he himself doesn't have any idea how they could actually defeat this demon since this creature is technically an anti-thesis to Superman and Supergirl's powers and physiology.

"What should we do to defeat this thing then Batman?" Kal-El asked while glaring towards the demon that is approaching them.

"Let's just hit him with everything that we got while dodging his magic infused attacks!" Supergirl suggested.

"But physical attacks are not enough to hurt him and if it even received some damage from an attack that could hurt him, it will just regenerate in just a few seconds. No matter how many attacks you guys might land, it will be pointless if the demon will not be affected or weakened." Batgirl retorted in worry. Supergirl gritted her teeth in response. They are drawing a blank line in this battle.

On the other side, the still invisible group of Weiss Hunters is still recuperating from the damages that they have received.

"It is already given that these heroes cannot defeat any Weiss… that's why we cannot depend on them on this situation." Nora said with an annoyed tone.

"Don't talk like that. At least, they saved us even if they don't know that we are actually here." Haqua replied.

"But what should we do Haqua?" Elsie said with teary eyes. "If we cannot stop that Weiss… who else?"

"I… I don't… know anymore…" Haqua said in defeated tone. 'If only that whiskered-guy is here, I believe we may be able to do something against this Lullaby.'

The Lullaby stopped walking, and now charged his demonic beam on his mouth once again. However, the magnitude and power that it is using in this attack is on an entirely different level than before. Lullaby is now charging a city leveling attack that based on its point of view, enough to defeat the heroes and the Runaway Spirit Squad in a single attack.

The ground once again shook due to the level of power that Lullaby is charging on its mouth. The sea behind it started to create powerful tidal waves that are now hitting the coastline violently. The Runaway Spirit Squad hugged each other, trembling on the amount of power that the Demon is charging, while Superman and the other heroes grit their teeth. There is no way that this will be the end for them.

The demon then aimed to fire the concentrated demonic Magic from his mouth. The wind went violent as soon as the demon prepared to fire the attack. Superman and Supergirl then stood up, possibly attempting to attack the demon before it could even fire its demonic beam. However...

"NAMIKAZE SENPU! (Naruto's variant of Konoha Senpu)"

Everyone heard a mighty yell out of nowhere. Then, they realized that someone has been able to land a hit on the demon's gut on the last second, sending its head tilting upwards. This made the demonic blast from its mouth to be fired towards the sky. The demon then fell to the seashore on its back due to the power of the attack that hit him.

The Runaway Spirit Squad is surprised by the sudden development. While the heroes followed the trail of the attacker who just send the Demon falling to the shore. Then, all that they saw is a person wearing a red coat with black flaming design on its hemline, with long orange scarf on its neck, while his back facing them.

"This presence… could it be… Naruto?!" Haqua muttered in surprise, much to her team mates wonder.

"It couldn't be…" Superman said in surprise.

"… The Shinobi…" The Batman narrowed his eyes towards the newly arrived hero.

**Author's Note: Finally done. Thank you for reading guys. Let me just write down a few notes regarding this chapter.**

**1. ****I have summarized Naruto's current skills and powers on the first part of this chapter for the next incoming situation and battles of this story. Basically, I just summarized all the power that Naruto have gained from Chapter 1 and 2 of this fic. And once again, Naruto's base power and chakra alone is several times stronger than that off Rikudo Madara due to trainings and power-ups on this fic.**

**2. ****I want Naruto to at least experience a regular life outside of battles so more than half of this chapter is about character interaction. I also take advantage of it so the main supporting characters can also have additional screen time and also to show what kind of relationship and interaction that they have with Naruto.**

**3. ****Skuld is already a teenager. She is a 17 year-old Goddess. On this fic, Goddesses do age and I based this on Ah My Goddess OVA Episode 5 on the event that Belldandy and Keiichi met during their childhood days, then meeting again several years later.**

**4. ****Since everyone of you already knew that Skuld is the main heroine for this fic, so I need to somehow stabilize their relationship on this chapter for further events. And for them to have such connection, I use the Chapter 73 of the Ah My Goddess! Manga as reference since this is the chapter where Skuld's character development can relate with Naruto's never-give-up-attitude.**

**5. ****Tenri/Diana is also another vital character in this fic, since she has very much has the same role from TWGOK. In this chapter, Naruto's interaction with Tenri shifts her character to become the same as that from TWGOK: a shy girl who is having trouble approaching the main character (Keima from TWGOK, but in this fic, it is Naruto) due to her growing feelings for him, while her Goddess Diana continues to tease and prompt her to further develop her relationship with Naruto so she can regain her lost Goddess powers.**

**6. ****Since Ayumi Takahara don't have proper interaction with Naruto on their first meeting, I gave her a much longer panel time in this chapter so she can caught up with the other girl's 'love points'.**

**7. ****As for the Weiss, I have combined the concept from Weiss of TWGOK, 'Ka' from the Yugioh's Dawn of the Duel Arc, and their Capture Level from Toriko. In this fic, the Weiss don't only reside on female hosts, but also into males. Weiss consumes negative emotions and energy from their hosts to become stronger. And their powers can be determined by their Capture Levels. And all Weiss are magical entities with the same properties of Majin Boo's, body; hi-speed regeneration, but nothing else.**

**8. ****I based the giant Weiss that appeared on this fic on Hinoki Kasuga's Arc of TWGOK, basically the Weiss appearance is the same event as that from Chapter 100-101 of TWGOK manga. Though instead of using a Demon with random appearance, I use Lullaby from Fairy Tail since it is also technically a Demon and also, easier to imagine during the scenario. But this Lullaby doesn't have the same powers of the true Lullaby from Fairy Tail. It is relatively weak by the way so this doesn't much of concern.**

**9. ****I'll reminds as well that Superman, Batman and the other superheroes in this fic will be based on the DCAU animated series, who are technically much weaker than comic book counterparts. So I am not downplaying their powers. Superman is weak in Magic so I am just taking advantage of it. After all, what do you expect in a battle that involves gods and demons without using Magics?**

**That's all. Thank you again for reading and I'll update as soon as possible. Please review and also I am open for suggestions… If you have any questions, you can include it in your reviews and I'll answer them once I post a new chapter. Thank you and take care!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Crossing Paths

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hello guys! Thank you for reading and for your continuous interest in this fic, especially from consistent reviewers: **GildartsClive-Black Lotus, Winter's Folly, Strife666, TheMysteriousOtaku, and Clinton**. Those reviews give me the motivation that I need to continue writing this story. And you guys who appreciate my efforts are the reason why I love this story.**

**By the way for Sir **ariboku34**, I actually want to include Marvelverse in this fic but I haven't read much of Marvel's comic releases aside from watching Marvel Movieverse so for now, I cannot include Marvel in this story. But it is possible if I write another fic with the same nature but different story. Same goes for Mahou Shoujo Madoka (I like this one). However, I will focus on this fic for now since I don't have much free time for creating multiple fanfics. This is how the 'reality' works. Haha.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Here goes Chapter 8. I hope you guys also enjoy this one…**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 8 – Crossing Paths**

The Spirit World (Reikai)… the world upon which multiple planes in existence intersects… the world where universes' sentient beings go after they die… the world that acts as the bridge between Heaven (Valhala) and Hell (Nifheim) where the fate of the souls will be decided… is currently entering an emergency state…

"Attention! Attention! The crisis level on the Ningenkai has been judged to pose potential ruin to national units! Spirit World Special Defense Force, please mobilize at once… I repeat… The crisis level on the Ningenkai has been judged to pose potential ruin to national units! Spirit World Special Defense Force, please mobilize at once…" The emergency voice echoed all over the place.

From a certain office on the Spirit World…

"So the legendary Weiss called Lullaby has been resurrected in the Ningenkai (Human world)…" a seemingly teenage man with brown hair and wearing red and blue colored clothing with 'Jr' mark on his forehead said. He is currently watching the current unusual event from the Human World thru a monitor while sitting on his 'office' table with serious expression.

"That's right Koenma-sama. (Koenma from Yu Yu Hakusho)" The girl replied in worry while also watching the monitor… The seemingly teenage girl has light blue hair and wearing pink yukata. "And it seems that Earth's superheroes don't have the appropriate power to defeat that Weiss…"

"Well, those so-called superheroes should only combat those criminals from their respective cities. Fighting creatures from different planes of existence that shouldn't exist in Ningenkai is something that they shouldn't meddle with." Koenma said while watching Superman and Batman fight Lullaby along with their side-kicks. "This is getting serious Botan (Botan from Yu Yu Hakusho)."

"But where did that Weiss came from? Based on its properties, it shouldn't come from the Makai Realm… After all, I doubt that Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei, who are currently the Three Kings ruling over Makai, will allow a demon with such power to simply pass through 'that' tunnel…" Botan inquired.

(Just like what I have hinted from Chapter 6, the events from this fic's universe's is 50 years past from the end of the Yu Yu Hakusho anime. So Chapter Black Arc and Three Kings Arc is also a 'canon' on this fic.)

"Indeed." Koenma replied. "That's why I believe that this demon didn't come from Makai." Koenma then zoomed the monitor towards the group of girls who fought the Weiss before the Superheroes arrived. "But based on these girls' presence, and their willingness to fight and seal that Lullaby, I believe that this Weiss came from Nifheim itself… and those girls are tasked by Nifheim to handle that demon…"

"Nifheim…" Botan muttered. "But what should we do?! If those girls from Nifheim and those superheroes cannot defeat that demon, I think we should ask for Yusuke and the others' help once again!"

"We can't…" Koenma sternly replied. "Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei are the current rulers of the Makai. They already have enough responsibility on their own to handle. And besides, if Nifheim didn't contact us for this situation, I believe that they want to handle this crisis on their own. If we from Reikai join this struggle, this will possibly strain our world's relationship with Nifheim, especially with the Daimakaicho Hild…"

"I understand. So we have our hands tied behind our backs on this?" Botan complains.

"Not really. I already am one step ahead of this situation..." Koenma smirked. Then, a group of people entered Koenma's office. "An alert of this magnitude is something that we cannot afford to take for granted. That's why…"

The group of people who entered the office saluted to Koenma. "We're here sir…"

"The Spirit World Special Defense Force…" Botan muttered. It is the same military group that sealed the tunnel that Sensui created, she thought. "I thought you don't want to strain our relationship with the Daimakaicho, Koenma?"

"That's right. However…" One of the members of the S.D.F. spoke. "…one of our primary tasks is to monitor any demons residing in the Human world that possess A-class or more power, and to eliminate them if they pose a threat to the safety of the Human and/or Spirit World. The Daimakaicho Hild-sama and the former King Enma-sama have agreed that Spirit World cannot meddle with issues concerning Nifheim since it is under the Daimakaicho's power, except for the Special Defense Force."

"And besides, that demon called Lullaby is at least an upper A-Class demon. So it will perfectly match our duties that have agreed upon by the Reikai and Nifheim." Another member of the S.D.F. replied.

Botan just nodded from the pressure emitted by the S.D.F. while Koenma just nodded in satisfaction from the S.D.F.'s explanation.

"You guys know what you need to do…" Koenma said towards the group. He then took a look again towards the monitor and saw that Lullaby has already destroyed the entire town. It is a good thing that those heroes and the devils from Nifheim have evacuated the people even though the heroes cannot see the devil girls who are assisting them in the evacuation process.

However, Lullaby charged a powerful demonic beam on its mouth, powerful enough to wipe out the already destroyed town. Botan is surprised on the magnitude of power that demon is currently releasing while Koenma gritted his teeth. "S.D.F.! Prepare to…"

But his command is cut short by a powerful blow on the demon's gut, making the demon blast its demonic beam shot towards the sky. Lullaby fell towards the shore due to the impact of the attack. There, they saw a blonde, teenage person wearing red coat with black flaming hemline and dark orange scarf on his neck. He is also wearing a half mask that covered the lower half of his face, as if to use it to cover his identity. And this very same person is the one who attack Lullaby.

"Who is that?" One of the S.D.F. spoke in surprise.

"Koenma-sama! That kid! I can feel that he has identical powers to that of Reiki's!" Botan pointed out.

"Yes. I can feel it." Koenma narrowed his eyes towards the new comer on the battlefield. "S.D.F., let's wait for further development for now. This new kid… I can feel strange power from him…"

"But isn't that kid one of those superheroes who fight against the alien invaders weeks ago?" Another from S.D.F. spoke.

"He is. But he is not one of those superheroes." The leader of the S.D.F. spoke. "I believe that this kid appeared only to help those heroes during that time, but he is not an actual superhero. Those superheroes are very active for Earth's rehabilitation after the Alien Invasion but this kid is nowhere to be seen and only reappear just now. So we can conclude that this kid is someone who will only use his powers if it is really needed. And he sees Lullaby's appearance is such a threat so he once again decided to step out and fight."

"That's right." The female member of S.D.F. spoke. "And I believe every one of you can feel the power from that kid. He has similar, yet feels different power at the same time as that from our Reiki…"

"But as far as I believe, after the last Spirit Detective, Yusuke, has been fired, the Spirit World has already sealed the Spiritual Awareness of every person on Earth…" The leader once again spoke towards Koenma. "How come… does that kid has a kind of power similar to us?"

"I am not sure about that yet." Koenma had a hunch, but no available evidence for proof. "For now, let's observe for the next development and we will proceed depending on the course of events that will happen on Ningenkai."

"Hai!" The group once again saluted and also shifted their attention to the monitor to watch how the battle will unfold with the legendary demon Lullaby and the newcomer teenage kid… the Shinobi…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"A Weiss has been finally revived… Lune-sama (Lune from TWGOK)…" A shadow spoke somewhere within the shadows of the town that is being attacked by Lullaby.<p>

"Good job for reviving it, Fiore (Fiore from TWGOK)…" The voice from the Skull accessory, the same as that of the Runaway Spirit Squad, spoke in delighted but dark tone. "Time for the Human World to realize what does Hell really look like…"

"Hai-Lune-sama." The girl named Fiore replied with all respect from the voice. "The iron hammer of evil will be swung down on the impure and filthy New Devils!"

"Well then, let's see what those so-called heroes and that weak group of Weiss Hunters can do against Lullaby…" Lune spoke from the skull accessory…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"It couldn't be…" Superman said in surprise after seeing Lullaby falls down after receiving a single attack…<p>

"… The Shinobi…" The Batman narrowed his eyes towards the newcomer.

"So that guy… is the Shinobi…" Batgirl said with calculating eyes. "Does my eyesight has a problem or is it just that he is standing on top of the water?"

"He IS standing on top of the water Barb. And he just knocked down a 50 ft. monster to top that… Does your Martian friend really is sure that he is just an ordinary human?" Supergirl said in surprise towards Superman and Batman.

Urd, on the other hand, used her Magic to conceal her presence and made herself invisible while levitating with considerable distance away from Naruto. "That's one flashy entrance, kid…" She said with a smirk.

"I can't believe it…" Haqua said while observing Naruto's signature unruly blonde hair. She, along with the 9 other members of the Runaway Spirit Squad are also a few hundred meters away from the shore where the demon landed. "I am just thinking about him and he just came on the last second… and even knocked down Lullaby in a single attack!"

"Just who is that newcomer, Haqua?" Nora inquired with untrusting tone. "It seems you somehow knew him… personally." The other members of the Runaway Spirit Squad are also curious about it.

"I… I really don't know him… I just accidentally happen to bump into him several days ago…" Haqua replied.

"But I thought people from this plane of reality shouldn't have the ability to see us?" Elsie asked.

"That's true, except if they have special powers to see us." Haqua answered. "And that guy has that kind of power." Haqua then looked towards her teammates. "I'll talk to him. I believe he can somehow help us in defeating Lullaby." Then, Haqua flew towards the newly arrived Shinobi.

Naruto sensed Haqua is approaching him, but he didn't turn his head towards her since he knew that Superman and Batman are observing him. However, he drew out 4 soldier pills and shouted towards the heroes.

"Hey Superwoman! Catch these!" Naruto tossed the soldier pills towards Kara. This caught the girl's attention and used her super-speed to catch the pills mid-air.

"The name's Supergirl! Not Superwoman!" Kara replied with slightly annoyed tone.

Naruto grinned under his Kakashi-mask. "It's just the same right? Being a girl and being a woman?" He said while looking towards Supergirl as the female superhero is distributing the soldier pills to the other three heroes. Batman explained what those pills are for since he had already consumed one during the Alien Invasion. So the other heroes consumed it at the same time.

"Hey Naruto!" Haqua landed beside him. Naruto lightly nodded and returned his gaze back towards the monster. "It's not that I am worried or anything but…what are you doing here? It is too dangerous for you even if you have the power to battle these Weiss! And besides, what's with that outfit?" She said in her usual tsundere style.

"Sorry Haqua, but I can't speak with you like this." Naruto said without looking towards Haqua. "I know you are invisible, but those heroes might notice your existence if we talk casually here. And besides…"

Lullaby is now trying to stand up from the blow that hit him earlier, and is now glaring towards Naruto with overflowing rage. "…we need to take care of this thing first…"

"I understand." Haqua then also glared towards the standing Demon. "I just can't believe that the Weiss are just too powerful… completely different from what we were trained for… just like the other one that we catch several days ago."

"You guys are not expecting this thing to be this powerful?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. Something is not right. From his world, the Ninja Academy had trained and taught its students with various things and drills regarding specific situations for being a Shinobi. And all the basics of being a Shinobi are taught to them properly so they could at least protect themselves in battle. But after seeing the one-sided battle against Lullaby by these Weiss hunters, and also remembering how Haqua is almost defeated by a 'low level' demon of he didn't interfere several days ago, then something is not right in the institution that is teaching these hunters on how to fight the Weiss.

"Yes. We are trained to capture up to Level 10 Weiss only but not against this kind of monster… This is actually Capture Level 22." Haqua said.

With that information, Naruto understood that something really is not right with the Runaway Spirit Squad. He wanted to ask further questions however, he decided to brush it off for now and started to think how to end this battle quickly.

"Haqua-chan… I have fought things like these from where I came from…" Naruto said, still not looking towards Haqua. Naruto is thinking about Edo Tenseis from the Fourth Shinobi World War. "Near unlimited power, hi-speed regeneration, and immortals that can only be defeated if they are sealed… That's why I have an idea to battle this creature."

Haqua is surprised after hearing the Shinobi's revelation. She wanted to retort back about him being crazy, but she saw the seriousness in the blonde Shinobi's eyes. "Really? In that case… how should we defeat this demon?"

In that instance, Naruto sensed Superman, Batman, Supergirl and Batgirl landing a few meters behind him after eating the soldiers pills that he handed on them. He took a side glance towards them while Haqua stepped away for a few meters. Then Naruto spoke loud enough so the heroes, the Haqua along with the Runaway Spirit Squad could hear him, but acted as if he is only talking to the superheroes.

"This thing can only be defeated by sealing it with a Fuinjutsu or sealing technique. But it cannot be sealed if its physical form is not damaged enough. So this demon is needed to be beaten to pulp first, a beating that will surpass its hi-speed regeneration capability, before we could seal it properly." Naruto said while thinking about Edo Tenseis. Haqua also nodded since she remembered that Naruto literally beat the Weiss that the two of them battled a few days ago and the damage it received is enough to weaken the demon, making the sealing process very easy for her.

"I see. But how did you know about that?" Superman spoke as the giant demon is now approaching their group once again.

"Well, I have fought powerful Shinobi zombies from where I came from with the same exact capabilities as that of the Demon over there." Naruto grinned while Batman nodded in response. The Dark Knight had already heard about those Zombies from Naruto during the Alien Invasion.

"Beating that thing to pulp? That's my specialty!" Supergirl said while cracking her knuckles.

"So we will be using these Ice Batarangs now?" Batgirl looked towards Batman.

"Yes. Freezing certain parts of that demons body might decrease that Demon's regenerative capability. And also, its frozen body parts will be the best target of attack since Supergirl and Superman can use their strength to shatter it to pieces." Batman explained the plan. The three other costumed heroes nodded as they prepare to attack the incoming demon.

"You really can come up with some strategy out of thin air…" Naruto said without looking towards Batman. "You really do remind me of my friend." Naruto smiled under his mask while remembering Shikamaru.

Haqua on the other hand flew towards the other members of the Runaway Spirit Squad. "Naruto will create an opening for us to seal Lullaby. Let's prepare as well."

The members prepared their Celestial Robes while Nora suspiciously narrowed her eyes towards the girl. "You seem to trust the newcomer that much hn? Do you really think that his sudden appearance on this crisis will help us defeat Lullaby?"

"I don't know. But I believe in him." Haqua said with complete trust on her voice while looking towards Naruto.

"So this is Naruto's natural charisma…" Urd smiled while watching Naruto and the heroes preparing for battle. "…he hasn't done that much yet, but everyone here seems to believe that his appearance can turn the tide of this battle… he is born as a natural leader… appropriate for being what he claims to be… a Hokage…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Diana, I can't believe that you can control and take over my body now!" Tenri said within herself while her physical body is moving in hi-speed, making her movements seem like a blur.<p>

_"I also am surprised that I can do this right now…"_ Diana told her host. _"Your conversation with Naruto earlier gave me access to some of my sealed Goddess powers… Looks like your trust and admiration for him is now turning into deep affection, my Tenri." _Just like Naruto and Kurama, Diana and Tenri can talk casually within their mindscape since they are within a single physical body.

"I… I still can't believe it…" Tenri said while blushing. "Your Goddess power can be restored thru love…"

_"Then you should better believe it, Tenri." _Diana replied as they got closer and closer to their destination. _"That's why I want you to talk with him so the two of you can get much closer than before. Then sooner, you two will become lovers… and that will fully restore my powers…"_

"L… lovers?!" Tenri's blush became deeper. She then imagined Naruto being close to him, and then shook her head trying to dismiss the thought. "By the way Diana… I can't believe that you have these kinds of powers…"

_"I can't blame you for that. This is the first time that I have regained this much power after residing within your soul. And this is only a tiny fraction of what a true, full powered Goddess can actually do."_

"But what happened? Why does your power disappear?"

_"I exhaust my powers to end a certain long war, sacrificing myself so peace can be attained. However, my sacrifice seems to be in naught… since I can feel the Weiss being revived somewhere… that's why we need to verify things out…"_

"What is that 'Weiss'? Is it really that bad if the Weiss has been revived?"

_"Bad is an understatement…"_ Diana said, and then she stopped moving in hi-speed after arriving in their destination. Tenri and Diana saw the ruined town. Then, they saw a gigantic Demon standing on the shore… the Demon Lullaby… _"… this world will be in danger once the seal of the Weiss has been broken…"_

Diana looked around, and they saw a group of wounded Devil girls standing several hundred meters away from the Demon. _'So the New Devils really don't have the power to defeat the Weiss on their own…'_

On the other hand, Tenri shivered in fear after seeing the giant Demon. Since her body has the power of a Goddess, she can feel the ominous aura being emitted by the Demon. She also felt weak after seeing the destroyed town with her own eyes. This level of destruction is something that she never expected to see in her entire life. She then moved her gaze and saw the superheroes who are now preparing to attack Lullaby.

"Do the superheroes have the capability to defeat it?" Tenri asked to the Goddess within her.

_"Those heroes are powerful enough on their own. But this Demon is from different plane of reality. Demons cannot be defeated unless they are sealed… so they have very low chance of defeating it if unless someone among them knows how to seal a Demon." _Diana explained. _"The only ones here that I know who have ability to seal the Weiss are those New Devils and me… but my current level power will not suffice and those New Devils don't have enough power to seal it… I thought I could do something against those Weiss after I regained some power that's why I decided to get here… but with that kind of Demon, I am just as powerless just like those New Devils…"_

"I am sorry Diana…" Tenri apologized to the Goddess… "You were not able to regain your powers because of me…"

_"Don't be sorry."_ Diana replied with a smile. _"You have helped me with many things right now… And you are even going out of your way for my own whim of seeing this Weiss even if there is a possibility that you might get hurt…"_

"You know that I'll do everything that I can do for you… Because you're my friend, Diana..." Tenri returned the smile.

_"You're too kind, Tenri. That's the reason why I don't want you to be involved into something like this…"_ Diana said. _"I guess we should leave this battle on those heroes for now… And only help them if they need our powers." _Diana then looked towards the heroes. However, she felt something that greatly surprised her. _"Tenri! Look at the teenage blonde guy! You can feel whose presence it is with my Goddess powers, right?"_

Tenri looked specifically towards the person that Diana pointed out. And it also surprised her… "This presence… Isn't it… Naruto-kun?"

_"I believe it is him!"_ Diana replied. _"What is he doing there?"_

"I don't know Diana…" Tenri said in a worried tone… "I have already seen him in T.V forecasts on the battle against the Alien Invaders… but I never expected him to be Naruto-kun…"

_"I know that… And knowing his personality… he is not into this superhero thing… since he only appeared to fight against those Aliens and then just now…" _Diana thought….

"I don't know what you're thinking right now… but be careful, Naruto-kun…" Tenri prayed for her friend as the superheroes and the Shinobi launched their attack against Lullaby…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's go Supergirl!" Superman shouted as he charged directly to the rampaging Demon. Supergirl on the other hand used her Arctic Breath towards Lullaby's left leg, freezing it and halting its movement. Superman clasped his hands together and gave a full swinging uppercut towards the Demon, throwing the Demon's neck upward. Then, Superman used his own Arctic Breath to freeze the Demon's head and chest area, while Supergirl followed up with a massive punch to the demon, shattering the frozen chest to pieces.<p>

After a split second, black fogs, or in technically called as miasma, started to come out on the broken ice debris from the attack and Lullaby started to regenerate and materialize once again. However, Batgirl threw three ice Batarangs towards the materializing black fog, freezing them while Batman threw his explosive Batarangs, making the ice created by Batgirl explode to pieces once again.

Superman on the other hand also froze the other parts of Lullaby's body while Supergirl shattered the broken parts to pieces as well. The four heroes are doing well in destroying the Demon's body. However, the Demon just expelled his broken body parts from the ice debris and started regenerating once again thru the miasma.

"What regeneration speed!? Its regeneration speed can keep up with our attacks!" Supergirl said. However, before she knew it, she is enveloped by a fraction of the Demon's miasma. The black fog became so condensed that made the girl suffocate.

"Supergirl!" Superman saw this and quickly flew towards his cousin. But the black fog that enveloped Supergirl materialized as an arm with the girl on its grip, and then gave a powerful swipe towards Superman, sending the Man of Steel flying away for few kilometers towards the debris of the destroyed town. Lullaby then threw Supergirl towards the sea, also reaching several kilometers in distance away.

Without the two Kryptonians who are making Lullaby busy, the Demon shifted its attention towards Batman and Batgirl. The Demon charged several demonic beams on its hand, and started firing them at the same time towards the Bat duo.

"Damn it!" Batman cursed as he used his grappling hook towards the highest destroyed building near their place and jumped towards it along with Batgirl. However, the explosion created by the demonic beams made the two lose their grip on the grappling hook and they are blown away for a few meters.

It is then that Naruto appeared almost instantaneously several meters above Lullaby's current location, preparing for an attack.

"SHUNSHIN: GEPPOU (Technically, Sky Walk)!" Naruto stepped on the air particles as his own stepping plane to dash Lullaby with massive hypersonic speed. He applied his Uzumaki Strength and some chakra on his right leg, and then proceed to attack with a falling axe kick.

"NAMIKAZE TSUTENKYAKU (Wind Wave Painful Sky Leg)!" Naruto landed the powerful blow on top of Lullaby's head, immediately sending the Demon's face on the ground along with its body, creating a massive crater and matching shockwaves. Using the force of the impact, Naruto leaped several hundred meters up on the sky once again, then created a much larger variant of one of his favorite jutsu. Naruto then used Shunshin: Geppou as a stepping plane on mid-air once again to attack Lullaby who is still down on the ground due to the previous attack in much faster speed than before. And then launched the attack…

"Take this! OODAMA RASENGAN (Big Ball Spiraling Sphere)!" The chakra sphere landed neatly on the Demon's back, making Lullaby growl in pain. The chakra sphere expanded, enveloping the demon and creating a 1000-meter wide chakra dome that stretched towards the shore. Due to his training from the dimension rift, along with Chakra Control, Chakra Immersion and Chakra Honor, Naruto's offensive jutsus has become several times stronger than it usually is. So an Oodama Rasengan can now at least rival the power of his Chou Oodama Rasengan before his training on the dimension rift.

"Amazing… So this is how the Shinobi battles…" Batgirl said in awe while holding her chest. It seems like the explosion from earlier has broken a rib or two.

"He fights like a Ninja, but his attacks are so flashy. However, it looks awesome…" Supergirl said while flying towards Batgirl.

Superman, who just recovered from Lullaby's blow, and Batman, who is standing a few meters away from Batgirl, are also surprised after seeing the Shinobi's attacks.

'So the Shinobi also has super strength…' Superman thought.

'He can step on the water, on air, enhance his strength on various degrees, and can also created a far more powerful version of the attack that he called Rasengan… Just what are the limits on his abilities?!' Batman said on his head.

The chakra dome slowly decreased its size and disappeared with a thick cloud of smoke and rubbles on the impact site. Then, a loud roar coming from the crater created by the Oodama Rasengan dispersed the thick smoke. Lullaby is now standing once again with visible damage from its body. Everyone seeing Lullaby is surprised after seeing Lullaby's damage since its hi-speed regeneration capability cannot immediately heal the massive wounds it received from Naruto's attack.

"It seems that the power that the Shinobi has can damage the Demon that surpassed its regeneration capability." Batman said while analyzing the effects of the attack. "Since the Demon is a Magical entity, it will be immune to physical attacks and can regenerate any possible damage that it may receive from those kinds of attacks. Only Magic based attacks or anything with that kind of attribute can hurt this monster. And since the Shinobi is using a power comparable to that of Magic, he can inflict such damage to the Demon. That nature of his powers is the only thing that we have right now that can defeat that monster."

Naruto observed Lullaby on his own, and saw that the Batman is right. It can regenerate at hi-speed if it is attacked with physical blunt attacks. But the Demon is having a hard time regenerating with non-physical attacks such as Chakra-based jutsus. However, it is not that the Demon is no longer regenerating, but the regeneration from Chakra-based damage took several times slower than from physical-based attacks.

And besides, this Demon has one hell of durability. His Oodama Rasengan with 1/20th power due to Chakra Immersion and Chakra Honor that he used is at least as powerful as his Chou Oodama Rasengan before he trained on the dimension rift. And the Chou Oodama Rasengan has enough power to level an entire mountain (based from the Naruto Databook). So the current Oodama Rasengan that he used against Lullaby can also hollow a mountain, but it only created a 1000-meter wide crater. So it just technically means that Lullaby took the entire power of the attack. Therefore, Naruto concluded that if he wanted to damage Lullaby further, he needs to use more powerful and destructive jutsus.

Lullaby roared in rage after feeling the recent attack that hit him. On its rage, he emitted powerful demonic aura that released powerful gusts of wind which can blow away anything within its radius. Then it charged another powerful demonic beam from its mouth and fired it towards the Runaway Spirit Squad.

"This demon…!" Naruto gritted his teeth. "It thinks that the Runaway Spirit Squad is the only ones that can seal him if he took so much damage. So he decided to eliminate them first!"

"Everyone! Your Celestial Robes!" Nora shouted to the members of the squad. Haqua and the other Weiss Hunters used their Celestial Robes as a multi-layered shield in hopes of blocking the incoming attack.

But Naruto knew that the shield created by the Devils will not be enough to completely block the demonic beam. So he drew 2 Hiraishin kunais and sharply threw one of them towards the Runaway Spirit Squad while he toss the other kunai towards the sky, several hundred meters on top of Lullaby's head.

"HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU (Flying Thunder God Technique)!" Naruto flashed on the kunai that he threw towards the Weiss Hunters and he landed right in front of the Celestial Robe shield while catching the air-borne kunai, much to the Devil girls' surprise. Then, he thrusted the kunai that he just caught forward horizontally with both his arms also stretched forward to intercept the demonic beam (same position when Minato blocked the Kyuubi's Bijuu Dama during Naruto's birth).

"HIRAISHIN: JIKUKAN KEKKAI (Flying Thunder God: Space-Time Barrier)!" A large insignia appeared out of thin air, right in front of the Hiraishin kunai and it absorbed the entire demonic beam. Then Naruto created a single hand seal. Suddenly, a bright light started to shine on top of Lullaby's head that caught everyone's attention.

The light actually came from the 2nd Hiraishin kunai that Naruto tossed on top of Lullaby's head. The kunai released a circular insignia similar to Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Then, the demonic beam that Naruto has just blocked is released directly from the center of the circular insignia.

"Eat your own attack, you bastard!" Naruto yelled towards the demon as its own demonic attack is redirected and directly blasted Lullaby from above its own head. The attack created a powerful explosion that further damaged Lullaby which is still recovering from the Oodama Rasengan attack. Without another second of delay, Naruto leaped from the ground and then created a series of hand seals while kneading chakra on his lungs.

"FUUTON: DAITOPPA (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" Naruto attacked with a standard Wind Release jutsu towards the dust covered Lullaby. The attack blew away everything its path and directly hit Lullaby, which is now skidding several hundreds of meters towards the sea. Due to Naruto's Chakra Control, Immersion and Honor along with his high chakra density, his standard Wind Release jutsus became a very powerful attack that can even be compared Hashirama Senju's Mokuton scale in terms of destructive capability.

Even though Superman and Supergirl are both taken aback by the barrage of attacks that Naruto used against the Demon, both of them flew towards Lullaby and gave a powerful earth-shaking blow to the demon at the same time, making it skid for another hundreds of meters to the sea.

"Is… Naruto really that powerful?!" is all that Haqua could mutter. The skills and power that he is showing right now is on an entirely different level than during the first time that they met. While the members of the Runaway Spirit Squad have all their mouths hanging while watching how Naruto battled Lullaby. There is now way a human should have a power that could actually beat down a powerful demon such as Lullaby…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Koenma, Botan, along with the members of the S.D.F. who are watching on how the battle unfolds on the Human World is somehow surprised after seeing how the Shinobi kid can casually beat down Lullaby. However, what surprised them most is the last attack that he had done. It is the actual manifestation of the power that they have sensed within the kid. And his power is enough to battle with an A-Class Demon.<p>

"That's impossible…" The leader of the S.D.F. mentioned. "… that kind of power should only be available from us here in Spirit World and also from the Makai World. Humans shouldn't have that level of power since human's Spiritual Awareness has already been sealed years ago!"

"And if he can beat down an upper A-Class demon like that, that simply means that he also has a power level of at least the same as that of an upper A-Class!" The female member of S.D.F. mentioned.

"Who do you think is he, Koenma? How come a regular human possessed such level of power if their Spiritual Awareness has already been sealed?" Botan asks the current King of the Spirit World.

"I don't know…if my hunch is right…but that kid possibly came from another world… a world that is not included within our reality… a world that allows human's to acquire that kind of power…"

Botan and the S.D.F. are surprised about Koenma's revelation. They returned their attention towards the monitor to continue watching how the battle will unfold.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Lune-sama! That human! He has the power to beat down Lullaby!" Fiore said towards her superior.<p>

"Tell me something I don't know." Lune replied in a slightly higher tone. "It seemed like the New Devils aren't the only ones that we should be dealing with. However… no matter how powerful that kid is… there is no way that he can actually defeat Lullaby…" Lune said with an evil smirk.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Is… that really… Naruto-kun?" Tenri muttered in surprise after seeing how Naruto battled Lullaby.<p>

_"Yes, it is him…" _Diana said in affirmation._ "I always have a feeling that he has that kind of power ever since the first time we met him, but I didn't expect that he can fight to this extent. Now I understand what kind of power does he have…"_

"You're right…" Tenri said… "That power must be the reason why Naruto-kun is despised from his home, just like what he had told us…"

_"I agree. An ordinary person shouldn't have that kind of power… but it doesn't matter as long as he is using it for appropriate reasons…" _Diana replied. _"Despite that kind and carefree smile of his, I can't believe that he is carrying such a heavy burden…"_

"Now I further understand why we can relate to each other, Diana…"

_"Indeed. He really is an honest person."_ Diana said while looking towards Naruto. _"I think you are right Tenri. I believe he can help us in our circumstances. Once everything goes well after this battle, I would like to meet and talk to him regarding our circumstances." _Diana said with a resolute tone…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa… Now I understand why you are so interested in finding out his identity, Batman." Batgirl said while looking towards Naruto after attacking Lullaby with Fuuton: Daitoppa. "But the way he fights is so cool! It's just too bad that Robin is not here to see this."<p>

"But most of the skills and abilities that he is using right now are on an entirely different level than the ones that he had used against the Alien Invaders, except from the one that he called Rasenshuriken." Batman narrowed his eyes. "And I doubt that he had already used his entire arsenal of skills and powers yet."

Superman and Supergirl then looked towards the Shinobi once again after punching the Demon and they saw the Shinobi preparing something…

Naruto, who is still currently descending from mid-air after using Fuuton: Daitoppa, is contemplating what he needs to do. "Looks like this is the proper time to test one of my old man's original jutsu…" Naruto maneuvered himself in mid-air, and spun vertically. He then concentrated his Uzumaki strength into his entire right leg. After making sure that no one will be caught in the path of his attack, Naruto swung his right leg in blinding speed…

"RANKYAKU (Strom Leg)!"…

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Kurama, what is this jutsu?" Naruto asked the Juubi Fox while on training within the mindscape.<em>

**_"Hou… So Minato has also left you that uncompleted jutsu… the Rankyaku…"_**_ The Fox replied in somewhat interested tone._

_"Rankyaku?"_

**_"It is another jutsu that the Fourth Hokage is trying to complete so he can have an alternate attack or jutsu that don't require hand seals like the Rasengan. You know very well that Hiraishin is a very complex jutsu, and performing hand seals for other offensive jutsus while doing Hiraishin is a pain in the ass especially in battle. That's the purpose why Minato is creating jutsus that don't require hand seals for offensive purposes; to use it with conjunction with Hiraishin…"_**

_"I see… My old man really is a genius…" Naruto grinned._

**_"Rankyaku is technically created like an 'invisible sword' to slice a human or object created by swinging your legs at blinding speed to send out a sharp compressed air blade. Just like the Rasengan, once the proper amount of chakra and power is applied, you can launch the jutsu to cripple your opponent almost instantaneously in conjunction with the Hiraishin. But I believe that this jutsu is more appropriate for you than Minato._**

_"Really? Why is that?"_

**_"Minato designed Rankyaku for him to use on his own since you already knew Minato doesn't have any special powers, clans or Kekkai Genkai. So technically, his physical strength is only slightly above average as that of a normal civilian. So this Rankyaku is created by a Shinobi who doesn't have enhanced strength and speed, but still is capable of creating compressed wind blade capable of slicing anything. However, what if a Shinobi who has far greater physical strength and speed uses the jutsu?"_**

_"You mean someone like me from Uzumaki clan with capability to continue developing our physical strength and speed above any Shinobi clans?"_

**_"That's good. You're brain is working."_**_ Kurama grunted while Naruto pouted. **"You're right. Your physical strength as an Uzumaki during training has already far surpassed that of Kushina (who is capable of beating multiple opponents bare-handedly) Tsunade (capable of wielding Gamabunta's gigantic knife) and that Sakura girl (who has stronger raw power than Tsunade mentioned by Hashirama), probably you're on a league of your own if it will be based on sheer physical strength. And your base speed has far surpassed the Raikages with Lightning Armor. If the Rankyaku is already powerful for a person with regular physical attributes, how about for you if you have such cheat on your body?"**_

_"I see. We'll see about that. I'll try learning this jutsu along with other jutsus, Kurama…_

_Some time passed….._

_"I… can't believe it… Kurama…" Naruto said while panting hard. "This Rankyaku jutsu… I have already mastered it… but its power… is so overwhelming!" Naruto said towards the gigantic fox on his mindscape._

**_"Really?"_**_ Kurama said in interest. **"Then show me…"**_

_"Alright! Here it comes…" Naruto jumped, applied his Uzumaki Strength on his right leg, and swung his leg vertically on a blinding speed…_

_"RANKYAKU!"…_

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback End-<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto's jutsu created a large, compressed, pressurized wind blade from the sharp swing of his right leg, carving destruction on its path. In a split second, the pressurized wind blade reached the shore, and then towards Lullaby which is currently standing more than a kilometer away from the shore in blinding speed. The powerful wind blade slashed Lullaby vertically before it could even react, bisecting the demon almost symmetrically.<p>

Everyone watching the battle is surprised after seeing the result of the attack, not on Lullaby, but on the path of the attack. The Rankyaku created a very wide fissure on the ground with unknown depth (similar to Toriko's Leg Boomerang against Four Beast Gaou from Chapter 199 of Toriko Manga), and the extension of the fissure that stretched from the shore to the location where Lullaby is slashed literally divided the sea.

"Wow… what level of striking and destructive power…" Urd, who is still watching the fight while invisible, cannot help but be surprised for the destructive power that can be created by a regular human. "I can't believe he is the same stupid Shinobi kid who is living with us…"

Naruto didn't notice the surprise reactions of everyone from his recent attack. After landing on the ground, he just nodded towards the Runaway Sprit Squad who still have their mouths hanging after the most recent attack that Naruto has created. Haqua and the Weiss Hunters realized what does that nod meant. With the current combined beating from Superman, Supergirl, and barrage of attacks from the Shinobi, especially from Chakra-based attacks, they realize that Lullaby is greatly weakened which is enough for them to seal the Demon for good…

"Let's go everyone!" Haqua shouted towards her team mates. The invisible Runaway Spirit Squad flew at hi-speed directly towards Lullaby. Since the heroes don't know the existence of the Runaway Spirit Squad, Superman and Supergirl attempted to attack Lullaby once again. However, Naruto used Shunshin, reappearing right in front of Superman and Supergirl to stop them on their tracks.

"Wait! Let's see what will happen for now…" Naruto said towards the two, confusing the two Kryptonians.

"What do you mean? This is our chance to…" Supergirl is about to complain but they saw Lullaby being sucked into an unknown void from nowhere.

"What's happening?" Superman inquired towards Naruto while landing beside Batman.

"It is being sealed. Like what I have said, regardless of what beating it receives, Demons like that can only be defeated by sealing it." Naruto replied. For the heroes, it may be an unknown void that is sealing Lullaby, but for him who has special affinity along with Urd who is still watching in a distance and Tenri/Diana who has awakened a tiny part of their Goddess powers, they can clearly see that Lullaby is being absorbed by a confinement bottle thru the combined efforts of Haqua and the other Weiss Hunters.

However, Batman saw Naruto's reaction while watching on how Lullaby is being sealed. It is as if the Shinobi is seeing something without them knowing.

"Who is sealing that Demon?" The Batman asked towards Naruto with his Bat-glare.

"I don't know." Naruto replied. He knew that this is something that he cannot do anything with.

"You're hiding something from us. Tell me… now!" The Dark Knight leaned towards Naruto while further intensifying his Bat-glare.

Naruto gave an exaggerated sigh. "You know, whoever is sealing that thing is something that shouldn't concern us. That Demon should not exist on this reality. So it will also be sealed properly based on the laws from the reality where it came from as well."

"Don't give me vague explanation! I want the available facts!" Batman said in a higher tone, making Batgirl and Supergirl flinch. Superman on the other hand tapped Batman's shoulder to calm him down. However, Kal-El can clearly understand why Batman is reacting like that. A threat like this Demon that they were fighting right now is something that shouldn't be ignored. As the renowned Earth's Greatest Detective who has information on how to counter and defeat any possible threats on Earth, Batman believes that he needs appropriate information on how to handle such monster, especially if it wields such level of destructive capability.

Naruto stared directly towards the glaring Batman. "You guys are not the only ones who are protecting the world. Many others have been trying their best to protect the balance of everything without you guys even knowing, even before you were born. However, honestly, I don't know what's going on… I have different hunches and little information, but I cannot consider them as facts. So I basically know nothing regarding this…"

"However, your recent statement just verified that you are seeing something that everyone else here cannot see." The Batman said.

"Hold it, Batman." Superman said towards the Dark Knight. "He is not lying. The Shinobi kid is also confused about what's going on." Superman said while listening to Naruto's heartbeat while talking with the Batman.

'It is true. Haqua didn't tell my anything about these Weiss… and I also have a lot of questions what's going on… all that I am thinking about right now is to seal that Weiss…' Naruto thought.

The Batman grunted and started looking towards Lullaby who is being sealed while Superman is now looking towards the fissure that Naruto created during his last attack. Before this battle, Superman thought that he already had an overview of the Shinobi's fighting prowess. But the skills that he has shown on this fight are something on an entirely different level than during the Alien Invasion.

'Now I understand why the Bruce is so wary of his power…' Superman thought. 'It's a good thing that we are fighting on the same side...'

Supergirl and Batgirl however are standing side by side with each other while looking towards the Shinobi.

"What do you think about him Barb?" Kara whispered to Batgirl.

"I don't know, but he is very dark and mysterious person…" Barbara replied. "But I can feel that he is not a bad guy or anything…"

"You think so?" Supergirl smiled. "That's what I thought as well. But he is strong… I'll give him that."

"But by looking at his eyes, I can say that he is a very handsome guy Kara." Barbara whispered as well.

"Now we have our own reason to find out his true identity; to see if he really is a good-looking one." Supergirl smirked while Batgirl returned the gesture.

However, Naruto saw that the confinement bottle that is sealing Lullaby started to break. While on the Superheroes point of view, the void started to shatter. Then, a large explosion echoed on the scene that sends large tidal waves to the shore where the superheroes are currently standing. Superman and Supergirl used their Arctic Breath to stop the large tidal waves while Batman and Batgirl used their grappling hook towards the tip of the frozen tidal wave and jumped into it to see the events. They are followed by Superman and Supergirl while Naruto leaped on it as well. And what they saw surprised them, except Naruto.

"Lullaby… it is not sealed…" Superman muttered while narrowing his eyes. Lullaby is standing almost a kilometer away from the shore, completely healed and regenerated from its damage.

"So what now!?" Batman said while glaring towards the monster.

"Just as I thought…" Naruto said as he prepared for another round of battle.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Runaway Spirit Squad who is sealing Lullaby is blown away after Lullaby refused to be sealed. Good thing that they landed on the sea so they have avoided further injuries…<p>

"That Weiss is already severely damaged! If what that Ninja boy said was true, then how come it was still able to get out of our confinement bottle!?" Nora shouted in frustration.

"I believe that Naruto is right about it. After all, we have almost sealed it now; it is just that our confinement bottle cannot handle Lullaby's power!" Haqua retorted towards Nora.

"So you are telling me that our equipment is not powerful enough to seal this Weiss?" Nora shot back.

It is then that Haqua realized it. Something really is not right… Even though they are trained as Weiss Hunters, the information regarding the Weiss is different from actual training than on the actual Weiss hunt. On her observation, it feels like the Weiss are several ranks stronger on actual combat than on training. And now, even their skills and equipment cannot fight with higher level Weiss even if they are already 10 trained Hunters working in unison. It is like, they are being sent on suicidal missions against the Weiss that they need to capture…

Haqua shook her head, trying to remove the realization within her brain. There is no way that the New Hell will allow something like this. Since New Hell has been established, it has overthrown the Old Hell's evil philosophies and judgment. The New Hell… is where reason and order are protected… That's why they are here in the first place… to capture the escaped Weiss… and protect the Human World from them…

However, the hooded girl who is still watching within the shadows named Fiore is smirking evilly while watching how the girls failed to seal Lullaby. "Of course, you New Devils will fail… because every one of you… is still under the curse of Old Hell…"

"I am glad that sometimes you speak the appropriate words that will fit in the situation, Fiore…" Lune said thru her skull accessory…

"But Lune-sama, that Ninja boy… he can really overpower a powerful demon such as Lullaby… But I can sense that he is just an ordinary human. How is that even possible?"

"Who knows… But one thing is for sure… we will need to watch out for him and eliminate him as soon as possible…" Lune replied with a murderous intent while looking towards the Shinobi.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>'… It seems like the New Devil's Fuinjutsu really is not enough to seal that Lullaby even if this monster is not even near Bijuu level….' Naruto thought. '…Looks like it is time to use my clan's Fuinjutsu…' Naruto said in a serious tone but with a light smirk under his Kakashi-mask.<p>

"Playtime's over… I'll deal with that thing on my own…" The Shinobi said towards the superheroes beside him as he used Shunshin to literally disappear from where he is currently standing, much to the two female superheroes beside him wonder in surprise.

Naruto reappeared right in front of Lullaby's face, and then gave an Uzumaki strength-powered punch, tilting the Demon's head upwards with matching powerful shockwaves. The Demon tried to counter attack by swinging its massive right arm towards Naruto, but Naruto easily evaded the attack and even used that arm as a stepping plane for using Shunshin, delivering another massive kick that further sent the Demon skidding backward. Naruto landed on the Demons shoulder, and then leaped towards the Demon's back to give another massive punch on its spine, making Lullaby's upper body tilt upward. He used Shunshin once again to move behind Lullaby's right knee and gave another punch, making the Demon lose balance and fall to the sea with its back.

All these attacks happened within 2 seconds. However, each of those attacks sent shockwaves on the other end that could be felt by the Runaway Spirit Squad who is now fleeing away from the battling Demon and Shinobi and regrouping on a certain location. Naruto continued his barrage of Taijutsu attacks. On the other hand, Superman and Supergirl also decided to attack the monster but Batman halted their advance.

"Wait…" The Batman said, but not removing his gaze towards the Shinobi.

"Why Batman?" Superman said.

"You have heard what he said before attacking Lullaby right? He'll deal with that monster on his own. And besides, we always wanted to know what the Shinobi truly is capable of. And as far as it seems, he can handle that monster on his own right now." The Dark Knight said while analyzing the Shinobi's movements and attacks. "So let's observe for now and see what other possible hidden arsenals that he can pull out of his sleeves."

Superman and Batman along with their sidekicks just stood there while watching the barrage of Taijutsu attacks that Naruto is using for battling the Demon. The Shinobi's movement speed further increased on each hit and only Superman and Supergirl can now keep track of the attacking Shinobi's movement while Batman and Batgril can only hear successive impacts and shockwaves. However, Naruto, on the other hand is just using his base physical strength for fighting the Demon. Since his base strength right now is much stronger than that of Tsunade and Sakura's, he can easily deliver powerful blows at will if he needs to.

But he already knew that physical attacks alone will only regenerate at hi-speed against Lullaby. So he just applied a minimum amount of chakra on his Taijutsu attacks so each attacks could inflict Chakra-based damage on the Demon, slowing down its regeneration. But that chakra that he is using right now on these Taijutsu attacks is only for him to inflict additional damage, but not for enhancing his strength since his base strength is already 'enhanced' by his Uzumaki genes and Bijuu Cells. But he can actually increase the level of chakra to his attacks to further increase his strength and striking power ala Tsunade and Sakura.

The Demon's body is now somewhat deformed after the barrage of attacks that Naruto executed. And since Naruto applied some chakra into those massive attacks, the Demon's regeneration is having a hard time keeping up with the damages. Naruto leaped high in the air, but this time, applied more physical strength than he is currently using, the used Shunshin: Geppou once again to step into the air and dashed towards Lullaby in massive hypersonic speeds. He then delivered a powerful overhead punch to the Demon, a punch equipped with higher level of Uzumaki strength along with the force included from the speed of the attack.

"Take this!" Naruto yelled with all his might. This sent Lullaby's full body slamming down to the sea with full force. The attack created a powerful shockwave that even the heroes can feel from their current location.

"I can't believe it…" Supergirl just muttered. "…such power… for an ordinary human…"

"And it seems like he can also increase the strength of his attacks in various degrees at will…" Batgirl said. "But what's surprising is that he is attacking the Demon's vital parts with random but strategic martial arts that I have never seen before…"

Naruto used his base Shinobi speed to return back to the shore. Then, he pressed his index and middle finger to the sand and used his passive sensing capabilities to sense if someone is near Lullaby's current location, especially the Runaway Spirit Squad. After sensing that the Devil girl's are no longer near the target, and seeing Lullaby still stunned after the barrage of Taijutsu attacks…

"Time to end this…" Naruto stretched his right hand forward. He then created a Rasengan, but this time, he further increased the chakra input for the jutsu as the chakra within the bluish orb started to become darker and darker… until it became dark-violet in color, but the dark hue is more visible due to the amount of the concentrated chakra. And what's new is that the dark-violet chakra orb is surrounded by seemingly like planetary rings that are also created from chakra. And due to the density of the chakra included in the jutsu, it created a crater underneath Naruto after the creation of the jutsu is completed.

"What is that?" Superman said while covering his eyes due to the gust of wind created by Naruto's jutsu.

"Possibly another variant of his Rasengan attack." Batman replied while observing Naruto.

"Ikke! RASENRINGU (Spiraling Ring)!" Naruto threw the very dense chakra sphere towards the stunned Lullaby. The chakra sphere carved the sea once again, creating a massive tidal wave on both sides of its path…

(Rasenringu is the jutsu created by Menma, Naruto's evil counterpart from Naruto Shippuden: Road to Ninja Movie. And since it is still technically created by Naruto, then in this fic, I just made it as a variant of Rasengan for Naruto.)

The Rasenringu's sphere hits Lullaby's abdomen, and further pushed Lullaby further in the middle of the sea while the Demon growld in pain. The attack skidded further and further towards the horizon… until the Demon can almost no longer be seen…. Then…

A powerful explosion suddenly echoed from the direction where Lullaby currently is. The Rasenringu diffused in the middle of the sea, creating a very large, condensed chakra sphere that expanded continuously in every passing second. The attack created a very powerful shockwave that blew anything within its radius, making even Superman and Supergirl brace themselves even if the explosion came from several tens of kilometers in the middle of the sea…

The chakra sphere continued to expand further… shaking the ground itself in the process… The Runaway Spirit Squad is forced to create a shield from their Celestial Robe to protect themselves from the incoming massive winds and tidal waves created by the attack. But still they are having trouble holding their ground.

Even the clouds of the evening sky started to disintegrate after feeling the sheer amount of power created by the attack. The gust of wind can also be felt several tens kilometers in radius from the attack… as if it is being produced by a super typhoon…

"This attack… is much more powerful than the one that he used against the Alien Invaders Mothership!" Batman growled while gritting his teeth as he struggled to hold his ground…

"I can feel it too…" Superman said as he looked towards Naruto who is watching the still expanding gigantic chakra sphere from the sea. "Just where is he drawing such kind of power?"

"It feels like… an explosion of multiple nuclear weapons several times over!" Supergirl said while holding Batgirl.

"I can't believe it…" Barbara said while bracing herself as she saw several trees being pulled down to its roots and being sent flying due to the force of the wind created by Naruto's jutsu.

(Well, I know that Rasenringu is over-powered in this fic. But on the Road to Ninja Shippuden Movie, Rasenringu has enough power that rivals that of Senpou: Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. And Senpou: Fuuton: Rasenshuriken is of course much powerful than ordinary Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. And if this ordinary Fuuton: Rasenshuriken has the kind of power that it has that he used against the Alien Mothership from Chapter 6, I guess it is only logical for Rasenringu to be more powerful than that Rasenshuriken in this fic as well.)

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it… I have only seen… such magnitude of attack during Yusuke and Yomi's battle in the Makai Tournament 50 years ago…" Botan said in awe while watching the power of the Shinobi…<p>

"The human with the demon kinship Yusuke… and Yomi who is a one of the former Three Kings of Makai… they are both S-Class! Does it mean that this kid fighting Lullaby is also…" The leader of the S.D.F. muttered in awe and fear while the members are also waiting for the confirmation…

"Indeed…" Koenma narrowed his eyes towards Naruto. "…that Ninja kid… is an S-Class level being… with power that could rival that of the Three King of Makai right now…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Diana is using her current full power to brace herself from the attack. She can't help but feel surprised to the level of power that Naruto has currently used. It is not that she has never seen something like this before. If she has her full Goddess powers, she can make an explosion like this several times more powerful even if she has limiters if she wanted to. But what surprises her is that this kind of power is not created by any gods or divine entity… it is an ordinary human with extra-ordinary powers…<p>

While Tenri, on the other hand, also cannot help but feel surprised by the power that she has never seen before. And she can't believe that this power is created by her new friend, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze… However, she doesn't know why she is not feeling worried or afraid of her blonde friend after seeing this… Instead, she felt sorry for Naruto… since Naruto is carrying such powers on his own ever since… and she can't imagine what kind of hardships and burden that Naruto has been through for possessing such kind of power…

On the other hand, Urd used her Goddess power to create a Barrier Spell to protect herself from the powerful gust of wind created by Naruto's jutsu. "Hey, Naruto… isn't that a bit too overboard?" Urd said but she can't help but feel mesmerized while watching the power of her 'little brother'.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The chakra dome's size stopped on increasing but emitted a vertical white light created from chakra on the center of the chakra dome, extending towards the sky. The chakra dome's shape now became somewhat of a narrow cone while the condensed chakra waves created by the jutsu rotate upward in a spiral motion towards the sky, creating some chakra particles that twinkle majestically like an evening star. It is indeed a very beautiful sight to behold…<p>

The chakra slowly dispersed until it became a very thin vertical line. Naruto took this as a queue and started moving in an amazing speed towards the center of the explosion. Superman and Supergirl flew to follow the Shinobi while Batman and Batgirl is left behind while watching thru their binoculars. The Runaway Spirit Squad followed Naruto's trail as well.

Naruto is the first one to arrive and saw that Lullaby's miasma starting to combine and materialize once again in the middle of the gigantic crater in the middle of the sea. After seeing this, immediately materialized chakra from his left hand and creates gigantic Chakra Chains to bind the materializing but severely damaged Demon (The same chakra chain created by Tobi/Obito to bind the Bijuus during the Shinobi World War.)

Superman, Supergirl and the Weiss Hunters stop in mid flight to watch what the Shinobi is about to do. Naruto fully enveloped Lullaby's materializing body with his Chakra Chain completely, and then he drew out a Shinobi Scroll. He released the seal of the scroll, and the scroll unwraps itself, the length extending for up to 5 meters. Naruto slammed his right hand on the scroll to create a special sealing insignia, and the insignia started releasing the same Chakra Chain that further bind the Demon.

"UZUMAKI FUINJUTSU!" Naruto gave a single hand sign, and the scroll stopped sucking the entire Demon along with the Chakra Chains. Superman and Supergirl is surprised after seeing another special ability by the Shinobi while the Runaway Spirit Squad is more shocked after seeing the same human who is beating down Lullaby also has the ability seal a very powerful Demon.

After a few seconds, the Fuinjutsu effortlessly sealed Lullaby within the scroll. Naruto quickly rewrapped the scroll and also included another special seal on it.

Superman, Supergirl, and the Runaway Spirit Squad then looked towards the gigantic crater created in the middle of the sea by Naruto's recent attack. It is now being filled why sea water, but they cannot help but have a shiver run their spine…

"This crater… it is about several tens of kilometers wide…" Supergirl muttered.

"Not just that…" Superman pointed out the large fissure created by Naruto's Rankyaku. "The Shinobi kid's power can reshape the very battlefield itself… What power…"

The Runaway Spirit Squad, even though they are unseen by the heroes, also agreed to them after hearing those remarks. There is no way that an ordinary human being has power capable of beating down a powerful Demon such as Lullaby and even has advanced sealing ability that far surpassed theirs… combined.

"Naruto… just who are you…?" Haqua muttered, speechless after seeing the actual powers of the Shinobi… However, Naruto looked towards Haqua and gave a nod, as if implying 'we'll need to talk later'. Haqua understood and just nodded as well.

At last, Lullaby has been defeated and sealed. This battle is now over…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"That's… That's impossible!" Lune shouted in anger after seeing how an ordinary human sealed Lullaby. "A mere human has been able to defeat and seal Lullaby?! What the hell happened!?"<p>

"Lune-sama…" …is all that Fiore could say after a seeing what happened. They both knew that they had the Runaway Spirit Squad on grasp… But they didn't expect that someone out of the Weiss Hunters has the ability to seal, let alone defeat Lullaby as simple as child's play.

"Looks like the Runaway Spirit Squad isn't the only thing that we should prepare to deal with." Lune said while narrowing her eyes towards Naruto.

"You're right, Lune-sama. However… it seems like one of the Runaway Spirit Squad members, Haqua du lot Herminium, is somehow acquainted with him." Fiore said. "We can use her on finding out who this boy is and deal with him in the most appropriate way."

"You are right." Lune said while looking towards Haqua. "New Devils cannot stop us from reviving Old Hell… we will make the Daimakaicho realize that Old Devils should rule all over Nifheim, Ningenkai, and Valhala…" She said with a sinister grin…

"Hai… Lune-sama" Fiore nods as she disappears from the shadows…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe it… that Naruto… has the power of sealing Weiss?"<em> Diana said in surprise…_ "If that is really the case, that further justifies his relevance over everything that is happening and what might even happen in the future…"_

"…what might happen in the future?" Tenri repeated Diana's words. "What do you mean by that Diana?"

_"I can't say it for now… but I will need to discuss this with Naruto as well…" _Diana said in a resolute tone. _"We will need his powers if the seal that keeps the Weiss on check is actually broken… But for now, let's go home Tenri."_

"Wait? Go home?" Tenri said, somewhat surprised after hearing Diana's words. "Don't you think it would be best to check on Naruto-kun first? He might possibly get hurt after fighting that monster…"

Diana felt that a bit more of her powers returned after feeling Tenri's concern towards Naruto. But she just smiled towards her host. _"Don't worry Tenri… Naruto is fine. I can sense that he isn't hurt or anything…"_

"But… But… What if he is really not alright?"

_"That concern… It seems like you really are starting to like him even more, ne?" _Diana remarked with a tease making Tenri flush bright red. "_We'll be talking with him again soon enough… But for now, I believe he has some other things that he needs to take care of so we cannot approach him right now…" _Diana said while looking towards Naruto who is being 'interrogated' by Batman.

"…well, I guess I do like him after all…" Tenri muttered with a bright blush. "I understand Diana. Let's go back home for now… I believe Mom and Dad will be worried for us..."

Diana smiled and nodded, then used her Goddess powers to take control over Tenri's body and used hi-speed movement to return to their home…

_"Just who are you, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?"_

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"He also has powers to seal an upper A-Class Demon as strong as Lullaby?" The leader of the S.D.F. spoke in surprise.<p>

"That is what it seems…" Koenma said while looking towards the Shinobi with narrowed eyes. Then he shut down the monitor after realizing that he has acquired enough information for the current situation. "The emergency that concerned the summoning of Special Defense Force has already been neutralized. All of you return to your barracks for now. You may all leave."

"But Koenma-sama, what should we do about the kid who has S-Class level power? We can't just let someone as powerful as him roam freely like that on the Human World! You have seen what happened with Shinobu Sensui right?" One of the S.D.F. spoke.

"I understand how everyone you feel." Koenma replied calmly. "But don't treat the kid as a threat like Sensui. He just defeated the Demon and save the world. And besides, even if I command you to do something about the kid, do you think your powers combined as an A-Class level can battle an S-Class level?"

The S.D.F. members gulped exaggeratedly. They knew very well that even an upper A-Class level is nowhere within the scope of powers of the S-Class level. Even if 50 years has gone past, they can still remember how Yusuke Yurameshi transcended from a B-Class level into a powerful S-Class level due to the Atavism of the Mazoku…

"So you guys take a breather for now and I'll summon every one of you once again if needed. Thank you for your immediate response on my summons. All of you dismiss!" Koenma commanded the S.D.F. The group saluted and disappeared from the room.

"Are you really sure, Koenma-sama? Leaving someone as powerful as that roaming freely in Ningenkai?" Botan inquired.

"Yes. I can see in that boy's eyes that we can trust him." Koenma leaned his back on his chair. "And besides, whenever I look at him, I can imagine our favorite Spirit Detective back in the old times." Koenma said with a nostalgic smile.

"Now that you say that… I guess you're right." Botan replied after remembering everything that her former partner as Spirit Detective has done and what Naruto did on this battle. Both of them are doing things recklessly and tends to go overboard, but they have a very friendly atmosphere surrounding them.

"But aside from that, if the girls from Nifheim were not able to defeat and seal that Lullaby, I am actually wondering what is happening on Nifheim?" Koenma said with a thinking pose. "I have a gut feeling that something bad is about to happen…"

"That's what I feel as well…" Botan said in a wary tone. "If something really is happening in Nifheim right now, there might be a possibility that a new powerful Demon will be spawned in the Ningenkai… And it seems like only S-Class levels can only fight those Demons like that Ninja boy…"

"Looks like the time really has come for us to contact that stupid Yusuke once again…" Koenma smirked. "I bet he already knew everything that is happening in Ningenkai since it is part of his responsibilities as the Three Kings of Makai. And knowing the kind of guy he is, I believe he is also interested in meeting the Ninja boy and will ask for a fight regardless of the reason."

"Oh yeah, that battle-loving dork." Botan smiled. "I still can't believe that he is one of the Three Kings of Makai right now along with Yoko Kurama and Hiei."

"Same here. But if it isn't because of them, the Reikai and the Makai will not have such harmonious relationship that we have right now…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"What did you do?" The Batman said while the Shinobi is looking towards the destroyed town with pained eyes. He just remembered what happened during Pain's Invasion on Konoha. And it really is a heart-breaking scene. Beside him are the invisible Haqua and Elsie with the heroes still don't knew of their existence, with Nora and the other Runaway Spirit Hunters are looking towards them from a distance, still invisible as well.<p>

"I seal that Demon." Naruto replied passively.

"I already knew that part. But what happened to the first sealing? Why did you end up sealing the Demon instead?" Batman said, suspicious on the blonde's actions. He already knew that the Shinobi don't have anything to do with the 'force' that failed to seal the Demon earlier. But this time, he needs appropriate answers since the Shinobi is involved in the recent development.

"The first sealing failed to seal the Demon because it is too powerful to be sealed that way." Naruto said while Haqua flinched, feeling guilty after hearing Naruto's words. "So I choose to seal that Demon on my own since Fuinjutsu is the main expertise of my bloodline from where I came from. And I have certain assumptions about that Demon so I need to verify it for me to formulate a proper sealing method against it."

"I understand that…" Superman spoke behind Batman, stopping Batman's further retort towards the Shinobi's explanation.

"Don't stop me Superman. We need information regarding this!" The Dark Knight glared towards Superman.

"We already have enough information for now." Superman said. Then he looked towards Naruto. "Something is happening that we don't have any control, and we have someone out here that is willing to lend us a hand to protect the planet regarding this threat." He said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Naruto gave an eye smile. "I don't want to hide anything from you guys. However, I don't have available facts for now, and if I do have the information, it will still depend if the information is worth sharing or not."

"Fine. I'll let you go this time." The Batman said while turning around. "Just a reminder… I'll be keeping an eye on you…" The Batman said in his usual monotonous but threatening tone.

"Sure!" Naruto said with an eye-smile, further annoying Bruce Wayne while Batgirl and Supergirl giggled after seeing that the Shinobi is not affected by the Bat-glare. Naruto then once again looked at the ruined town. Haqua and Elsie followed his gaze. Even as Devils, they, too felt disheartened after seeing the destruction produced by the Demon's attack.

"This is why we need to capture each Weiss, Elsie…" Haqua said in a serious tone.

"I understand… Haqua… I'll do my best!"

Superman saw the sadness in Naruto's eyes while looking towards the ruined town. "I know how you feel. But it if wasn't because of you, there might be other towns that might got involved with that Demon's attack."

"But if I only arrived on time…" Naruto said in a dejected tone.

"…it's just okay." Batgirl spoke. "Many civilians have already been evacuated even before we came here…" Haqua and Elsie smiled since it is their group that silently evacuated the civilians before fighting Lullaby. "There are some injured, but no one died."

"That's good to hear." Naruto said while looking towards Haqua, while the heroes don't have any clue that Naruto is looking towards the invisible Devil. "But the town is still ruined…"

Suddenly, Naruto felt two familiar presences that just arrived on the ruined town. 'It's impossible… they shouldn't… do something like that here!' He thought in wary. Then he saw the newly arrived Goddesses, flying from above with their Goddess' outfit.

"So my sisters have also… oh well… it's a good thing that the Almighty allowed them to do this…" Urd said while looking towards Belldandy and Skuld. Belldandy smiled towards Urd while Skuld smiled towards Naruto.

"The Norse Goddesses…" Haqua just muttered in awe while looking towards the solemn light that envelope the two newly arrived Goddesses.

'What are they doing?' Naruto thought in confusion. 'If they appear here, that beats the purpose of everything that I have done…' He then quickly looked towards Superman, Batman and their female sidekicks. But what surprised himm is that the superheroes didn't seem to notice their arrival, let alone the bright light the Goddesses emit. 'I forgot that just like the Devils, Goddesses can use Magic to make themselves invisible to naked eyes…' Naruto sighed, and then grinned towards himself.

Then, Belldandy started to sing using her heavenly voice. She is then followed by Skuld and the two Goddesses started singing using unknown, heavenly language but with a very beautiful tone… the song echoes throughout the destroyed town… and their heavenly song and voice can be heard by everyone within the town even if they are invisible with naked eyes.

"What is that song?" Supergirl said. She started looking around along with Superman with their X-Ray Vision and super-hearing to magnify where the voice is coming from. But they were not able to locate it.

"It sounds so beautiful… and heavenly…" Batgirl said, even after alerting herself due to another unknown situation, finds herself feeling relaxed while listening to the song.

"Everyone… Don't you feel something else?" Superman said. "The song slowly restores my strength after fighting with that Demon… and that is not just an expression or else…" He said as he is feeling the damage inflicted by Lullaby's Magic-based attacks slowly healed.

"You're right." The Batman replied as he is also feeling the same. "And not just that…" The Dark Knight said with narrowed eyes.

Naruto, the Runaway Spirit Squad, and the superheroes saw that the ruined town is magically being restored thru the power of the heavenly voice. The debris gathered towards each other and reconstructed on their own like what they normally were before Lullaby's attack. Even the fissure created by Naruto's Rankyaku attack along with the large crater created by the Rasenringu on the middle of the sea slowly disappeared. The heroes can't comprehend what's happening, since this is the very first time that they saw something like this. While the Runaway Spirit Squad along with Haqua and Elsie beside Naruto is in awe since this is the first time that they saw the powers of Goddesses as the Goddesses continue to sing their heavenly song.

"Unreal…" Is all that Haqua can say while Elsie is watching with her mouth hanging.

"So this is the power of the Norse Goddesses…" Nora said while the other members behind can't help but watch in awe at the magical restoration of the destroyed town.

Naruto wanted to say something towards Skuld and Belldandy however, he knew that with the critical eyes of the heroes beside him, things will going to get more complicated if he get caught talking with the invisible Goddesses.

Skuld saw the worry painted over Naruto's face. She can't help but smile after seeing and feeling how much the blonde is so protective of them. That's why she just gave a nod towards him, indicating that everything will be alright.

'It's okay, Naruto. Now, do what you need to do. Let's meet at the temple later so we can discuss everything that happened.' Skuld whispered while using her Goddess Magic so her voice could reach Naruto's ear.

Naruto wanted to retort, but Skuld shook her head gracefully. After seeing that smile, Naruto knew that he had lost the argument. There really is something that he needs to do. If her Goddess believes in him, then he should believe in her as well… That's why Naruto responded with a nod and whispered…

'Take care. I'll not forgive myself if anything happens to you.' Naruto said seriously.

Skuld blushed but felt the meaning behind those words, thus making her song became more beautiful than before. Belldandy felt this so she looked towards Naruto and smiled gracefully towards the blonde.

Naruto wasted no time. After seeing the almost completely reconstructed town like what it used to before Lullaby's attack, and seeing the heroes too busy in being surprised by the magical, unexplainable event in front of them, Naruto tapped Haqua and Elsie's shoulder, surprising the two Devil girls.

"What do you plan to do…?" Haqua said in surprise.

"This… HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!" And with a bright flash, Naruto disappeared along with Elsie and Haqua.

Nora along with the other members of the Runaway Spirit Squad saw this and is suddenly surprised after seeing the turn of events. However, before they could even retort and do something, someone landed in front of them that also surprised them…

"Where are you going, girls?" Urd said towards the Runaway Spirit Squad.

"Another Norse Goddess?" Nora said while preparing to engage a battle. "What do you need?" She said warily.

"Hou… It's not a good thing to pick a fight against me, you know." Urd said while smiling. But the smile has menacing feel that made Nora shiver.

"Wait, Nora… you can't mess against someone like her…" Sharia told her from behind.

"W…Why? I know Goddesses are all powerful, but we cannot just let her trample our pride as Devils like this!"

"I have no intention to fight you or anything. That's boring." Urd said in a teasing tone.

"Then what do you need for you to appear in front of us!"

"I'll just need some information regarding what is actually happening in Nifheim. After all, seeing that Demon here in Human Realm simply means that something must be going wrong, am I right?" Urd said seriously.

"Why should we give you information regarding Nifheim?" Nora replied. "And why would a Goddess be concerned about Hell's affairs?"

"Nora!" Sharia said in a higher tone. "Stop it! Don't you know who she is?"

"Huh?" Nora turned around. She saw Sharia and the other members of the Squad bowing their head to the Goddess. This made her sweat bullets.

"Nora… she is someone… who has the powers of a Goddess and a Devil… someone that we should respect like that of the Daimakaicho… because she is the Daimakaicho's one and only daughter… the Goddess Urd-sama…"

Nora widened her eyes after hearing those words… "Urd-sama…"

"Now we're talking…" Urd gave an angelic but menacing smile at the same time…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The town is now almost finished being reconstructed along with the damages created by the fight against the Demon thru an unknown magical song. Superman, Batman, Batgirl and Supergirl is still in awe while watching something so Magical and unexplainable by any logical means happening right in front of them.<p>

"Something big is really happening right under our noses." Batman said towards Superman.

"I don't have any words to say in that regard." Superman replied. "Even with all my powers, I still can't understand what is actually going on. I mean, it feels like we are in a middle of nowhere…"

"What can you say about something like this, Shinobi?" Batman turned around and saw that Naruto is nowhere to be seen, much also to the surprise of the other heroes.

"Did he just, disappear?" Batgirl muttered in wary while looking around.

"This is just like the last time." Superman said while remembering how Naruto disappeared right in front of them after battling the Alien Invaders.

"I didn't even sense him leaving…" Supergirl said. "This is too mysterious! Everything that happened and is happening right now is too suspicious and too mysterious to my liking!" She said while kicking the pile of sand on the shore.

"To sum it up, we fought a powerful Demon that cannot be defeated by any possible normal means, and even that 'something' that can seal it doesn't have enough power to seal it. And to top that, only the Shinobi has the information on how to fight, defeat and also has the power to seal such kind of Demon. And now, we are witnessing the ruined town being magically restored right in front of our eyes thru some unknown magical song with us knowing nothing how it is even possible." Batman said while tightening his fist.

"And the Shinobi is possibly the center in all of this…" Superman said in a thinking pose. He then approached the damaged Bat Plane to repair it with Heat Vision, only to see it repaired, as good as new. The Bat Plane might have also been repaired by the magical voices that are still echoing throughout the town.

"I don't like this. I hate being kept in the dark like this?!" The Batman said with somewhat frustrated voice.

"Uhm, I guess the Shinobi also has no option." Batgirl said warily. "Like Superman have said, if the Shinobi also don't have complete information and also confused about everything that is happening, then we can't blame him for leaving us like this."

"I am not blaming him." Batman replied in a cold monotone voice.

"Look, Batman. It is true that the Shinobi might have been hiding things from us… but it is not enough for us to be frustrated on him." Superman said with his hands on the Dark Knights shoulder. "I guess he is doing this because he has to. And I believe he will tell us soon whatever is happening. Just remember that he fought with us during the Alien Invasion and here on this battle with that Demon. And even you can see that he is not someone who will deceive us for something like this."

"Like I said, I am not blaming him." The Batman said while approaching the Bat Plane, preparing to leave. Batgirl quickly followed her senior. "This world is too big for the two of us to protect on our own. You know that very well. And it might be that the Shinobi is also protecting the world within the shadows, even without the two of us knowing. However, sooner or later, a greater threat than those Aliens and this Demon might appear once again. And we will need a reliable team that will help us protect the Earth from threats like this."

"You mean… you want to create a team of superheroes for greater good?" Superman said in interest. Batman just turned his back against Superman and hopped into the Bat Plane.

"I have already done the preparations." Batman said "All you need to do is to gather 'them' so we could meet in Gotham. If all of us have the same ideals, then this 'team' will definitely be a good start for protecting the world from other possible, greater threats."

"Understood. I also agree with you." Superman nodded. Batgirl waved goodbye to Supergirl while the latter returned the gesture. After a few seconds, the Bat Plane started its engine and flew towards Gotham's direction in hi-speed.

"A team of heroes huh…" Superman said after seeing the now completely reconstructed town. During the battle with the Aliens and this battle with a powerful Demon, Superman knew that despite having powers, there are still many things that he cannot do alone. "…that's a good idea. What do you think, Kara?"

"Well, I don't know. But if you and the Batman will be on it, I think it might just work." Supergirl replied with a smile.

"Thanks." Superman replied. "By the way, how about you? What do you think of the Shinobi?"

"Well, he is too dark, mysterious and powerful…" Supergirl said while remembering the destructive power of the Shinobi's attacks. "…but I can feel that he is not a bad person. And besides, we are of the same age so I am kinda interested on what he actually looked like without his half-mask."

"No boyfriends Kara!" Superman sternly retorted.

"Hey! I didn't say anything about boyfriends Kal!" Supergirl retorted, making Superman crack a small laugh.

"It looks like the heavenly song has stopped already." Superman said while levitating and surveying the town through X-Ray Vision. He and Supergirl saw the citizens who are also healed with their injuries started returning to their respective homes with surprise and wariness painted on their faces. After all, the town has been reconstructed the same way is it is normally used to before the Demon's attack.

"This feels like everything that happened seems like a dream…" Supergirl said.

"Yeah… In a convenient way…" Superman replied. "Let's head back to Metropolis, Supergirl."

Supergirl nodded as she started to levitate. After a few seconds, the two Kryptonians flew in hi-speed back to their own city.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Belldandy and Skuld saw the superheroes leaving after they have finished restoring the town using their heavenly powers. The Goddess sisters smiled towards each other while still invisible and levitating above the town.<p>

"It's a good thing that everything worked well, Skuld…" Belldandy said with her usual gracious smile.

"Yeah. I still can't believe that the Almighty allowed us to use our powers like this…" Skuld replied after remembering the conversation that she and Belldandy had with the Daitenkaicho, the Almighty, right after Naruto and Urd left the temple for this battle.

"Of course Skuld. The Almighty forbids us to meddle with the Human World's affairs that may affect its natural flow of history. However, we have the responsibility as Goddesses to protect the balance of everything, especially if either Valhala or Nifheim is involved." Belldandy explained. "So the appearance and materialization of a Demon in Human World is also of our concern. That is what Father told us."

"I understand. But what do you think is happening, Onee-sama? Why do you think that a Demon of that power materialized here in Human World?" Skuld said in worry.

"I have also asked that to Father, but he said that it doesn't concern us. We just need to do our tasks as Goddesses, and trust the judgment of the Daimakaicho who rules over Nifheim." Belldandy replied.

"You mean Hild, Urd's mom?" Skuld said, then she looked towards Urd below, seeing her eldest sister who is somewhat bullying the Devil girls who tried to seal the Demon earlier and failed. "But as I remember, you said that Hild and Urd has the same character right? Can we really leave it like that?" Skuld said while thinking on how her eldest sister always bully her.

Belldandy smiled, "Don't worry. That's more than enough reason why we should trust Urd and the Daimakaicho."

"Geez…" Skuld smiled awkwardly. "By the way, where do you think Naruto went along with the two Devils beside him?"

"I don't know…" Belldandy said while tilting her head. "Maybe he is eating somewhere with them right now…"

"What?!" Skuld said with a blush. "Naruto will not eat with other girls! I refuse to allow it!" She said absentmindedly while comically clenching her fist and enveloped with an aura of feminine fury.

"It looks like you have really taken a liking on him after all, Skuld…" Belldandy said gracefully, without any intention of teasing her sister. But since this is Belldandy… she didn't realize what those words meant for her beloved little sister.

"Wha..!?" Skuld is taken aback. "We… We are partners! So… he shouldn't do anything as he pleases! That's all, Onee-sama!" Skuld said with bright red face and steam popping out of her head.

"Ara ara… You don't need to get that excited Skuld…" Belldandy just replied.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Shopping District of Maijima… on the dark alleyway beside the Uemoto Ramen Shop…<p>

"We're here!" Naruto shouted in a bright flash, a split fraction of a second right after he used Hiraishin with Haqua and Elsie. Naruto have already left a Hiraishin mark somewhere near the Sumire Ramen Shop so he can just 'flash' into it if needed, but he is not taking advantage of it since he wanted to live a normal life as possible in this new world.

"Wha… what happened?!" Haqua said after seeing that they are no longer in the shore where they fought Lullaby and now on a dark alleyway somewhere.

"Haqua…" Elsie fearfully clung on Haqua's arms after seeing that they are transported somewhere by the person who just beat down and sealed Lullaby.

"Don't worry Haqua-chan, and… the other Devil girl." Naruto grinned, now wearing his regular casual clothes (Dark orange colored jacket with hemline reaching the back of his feet, black shirt with Konoha symbol on the middle and dark blue pants). "We are on the town where we first met Haqua-chan." Naruto explained.

"So we… are on my… designated district?" Haqua quickly ran outside of the alleyway to see the familiar Shopping District of her designated town. Elsie and Naruto followed her. "How is that possible? Do you mean you can also teleport?"

"Well, kinda…" Naruto grinned while scratching the back of his head. "By the way, we can't talk properly if you two are invisible. Everyone who will look towards me will think of me as a crazy idiot who is talking to myself. Just for this occasion, can you materialize and make yourselves visible to everyone?"

"Why should we? People are afraid of Devils right?" Haqua retorted in her usual tsundere way.

"I guess you're right… but… the both of you don't look like devils at all." Naruto looked down while still scratching the back of his head. "I mean, you two just look like another cute ordinary girls…" Naruto saw that the girls immediately blush after hearing his statement, so he quickly waved his hands in dismissal… "I didn't mean it like that… I mean… don't misunderstand me –dattebayo!"

Haqua and Elsie looked towards each other. Then for the first time, the two giggled cutely due to Naruto's antics.

"What's wrong?" Naruto said while pouting comically.

"Well, you're quite funny." Haqua said. "It feels like you are a completely different person than earlier during the fight…"

"Yeah… I guess… I thought you're a scary person because you are too powerful for a human…" Elsie also said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Naruto inquired innocently.

"Either that's good or bad is out of our concern right now." Haqua said. Both she and Elsie removed their invisibility spell provided by their Celestial Robe. "I know that you brought us here so you can inquire about these Weiss, am I right?"

"Straight to the point eh." Naruto said. "You're right. That's the very reason why we need to talk. I know that you are also interested about my powers that could seal Lullaby. So we need to exchange information properly. But we can't discuss it in a place like this." Naruto walked towards the Sumire Ramen Shop. "And besides, I am starving after that battle. Why don't we exchange information while eating with our hearts content?"

Haqua is not surprised after hearing Naruto's words. But it is a logical proposal. After all, with Naruto fighting and sealing an all powerful Demon right in front of their eyes already made this guy get involved into Hell's affairs. And besides, she needs to get the scroll where Naruto sealed Lullaby so she can send it on the Demon's prison and reseal it on her own.

"Wha… Human World's Ramen! Let's go, Haqua!" Elsie literally dragged Haqua towards the Ramen Shop.

"You're so childish, Elsie…" Haqua retorted with a smile.

The three enter the Ramen Shop and greeted by the familiar smile (for Naruto)…

"Welcome to Uemoto Ramen Shop!" Sumire greeted the entering customers. "Wha… Naruto! You just go home 10 minutes ago! Why did you return? Did you forget something during your shift?"

'That must be my Kage Bunshin, Sumire.' Naruto thought while smiling awkwardly. During the entire time that he is learning how to bike, he sent Kage Bunshin to do his shift in the Ramen Shop. "Well, I got these two foreigners with me, and they are asking for directions where they could eat some awesome Ramen on my way home. So I take them here… And I also want to eat another bowl of Ramen!" Naruto grinned.

"I see… Got it!" She beamed. 'Naruto really is a very kind guy. He is even going out of his way just for assisting foreigners after a tiring shift…' Sumire smiled.

Haqua and Elsie didn't quite understand what happened, but one thing is for sure: Naruto introduced the two of them as foreigners who wanted to eat Ramen. And also, this girl named Sumire is also a close friend of Naruto after seeing how she interacted with the blonde Shinobi, but it seemed like she doesn't know anything about Naruto's power. So they decided to follow Naruto's flow.

"Good evening…" Haqua and Elsie bowed down towards Sumire.

"You don't need to bow down, our beloved customers…" Sumire energetically waved her hands. "Please take a sit… and let me take your orders…"

After a few minutes…. Sumire has served a Miso Ramen, Beef Ramen, and Uzumaki Ramen Special. After Sumire returned to the kitchen to take care of other customer's orders, Haqua and Naruto stared into each other while Elsie dug into her own Ramen without any care in the world.

"Now let's begin this discussion… Haqua…" Naruto said while taking a sip on his own Ramen.

"You have my attention, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze…" Haqua said seriously.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Nifheim… The world of darkness… the world where the Devils and Demons dwell…the place that everyone knew as Hell…Somewhere within this vast, dark realm… A certain monitor displayed the recent battle that occurred in the Human World… It displayed an ordinary human who has the power to easily beat down, defeat and even seal a powerful Demon in a form of Lullaby…<p>

The person watching the magical monitor smiled after seeing how the battle ends… This time it seemed like her assumption is right… This kid with power to beat down powerful Demons… Is the one chosen by destiny to fulfill the prophecy…

"So it is this kid… eh…" She said while sitting on her throne, drinking a wine created from the best ingredients in Nifheim. "…the kid that has special power to defeat and slay down powerful Demons… the one who has the power and will to change the balance of everything… including here in Nifheim and Valhala… the one chosen by the Gods themselves…"

She slowly walked towards the monitor and touched it, as if she is personally touching the blonde kid's cheeks…

"… I actually still am wondering why those Weiss are now appearing in Human World… Well, I am too lazy to investigate it for now since it must be something that my stupid underlings is responsible for… but it seems it is kind of interesting… however… you should feel proud… young man… as someone like me, the Daimakaicho of Nifheim… took interest on someone like you…" (Daimakaicho Hild from Ah My Goddess).

"…the one who is written in the prophecy…"

"…blessed by Valhala of the Heavens and prophesized by Nifheim of Hell…"

"…the one who will be called as…"

"…the Chosen Child…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Few reminders and information guys…**

**1. Just to set your expectations, I love anime power-ups. I like how the characters acquire new powers to beat down their current opponent; regardless if it is a logical power-up or an ass-pull power-up (I believe it is obvious right now).**

**2. Shunshin: Geppou came from Geppou, one of the techniques of a Rokushiki user, mostly CP9 agents, from One Piece. Rankyaku is also a Rokushiki technique from CP9 however, it's power and effect is the same as that of Toriko's Leg Knife/Boomerang.**

**3. I have included some notes regarding specific information within the story. I hope it is not a bother for you guys.**

**4. Some events/information is not yet explained on this chapter. I will take care of that on the next chapter.**

**5. Please send me a PM or review if there are some things that you need to clarify for the story, also if you have other suggestions that could add flavor to this story.**

**Thank you guys, and please review! I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as possible. Have a great one!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Progression

**Author's Note: Good day guys! Once again, thank you so much guys for your continuous interest on reading this fic, especially for those who gives positive reviews… (You guys are the best!)**

**For Bankai777: As for now, since I have almost properly established the plot of the story, I can no longer include other anime characters like Erza for now. But depending on the story's progress, if it is required, I'll have Erza join the story since she is already on the top of my choices.**

**For GildartsClive-BlackLotus and Clinton: I am sorry, but I need this fic to be a harem for the story setting and progress. But the main heroine will still be Skuld.**

**For OverDriveXT: Well, for us to remove confusion regarding same names, I'll always name Kurama within Naruto as Juubi Kurama while I'll name the Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho as Yoko Kurama. I'll fix the other chapters for that. Thank you for noticing that. And also, on this fic, Nifheim is technically 'Hell', while Makai is the world of creatures, somehow similar to Rosario Vampire manga concept of Yokai Academy.**

**For randumbdave: According to the manga, Chakra is created by combining Physical and Spiritual Energy into the Chakra Circulatory System to perform techniques. So technically, it is a combination of two kinds of powers that's why it is somehow similar to Magic, Reiki or Ki, but different at the same time. Naruto's Chakra will become an important plot device on this story. So I'll leave it like that for now since it has vital part within the storyline.**

**For Aergaia: Thank you so much for the review and compliment. That comment really made my day. I'll try to do better from now on!**

**And for Winter's Folly, The Eternal Forgotten, BlackDragon01, and deb, thank you soooo much for the reviews!**

**Here comes Chapter 9. I hope you guys enjoy this one as well!**

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 9 - Progression**

Uemoto Ramen Shop, currently 8:30 PM…

After learning how to ride a bicycle with the help from Takahara Ayumi this past afternoon, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze along with Earth's Superheroes fought a powerful demon called Lullaby, a Capture Level 22 Weiss. The Runaway Spirit Squad from Nifheim had failed to seal the Demon during the battle. However, the Hokage's Uzumaki Fuinjutsu has defeated and successfully sealed the Demon. This made Naruto became directly involved into Nifheim's affairs regarding the Weiss… thus it is inevitable for Naruto to gather information regarding these circumstances.

In front of him, two 'New Devils', part of the Runaway Spirit Squad, is eating Ramen with him on the same table. One of them is Elucia de Lutte Irma, a cheerful Devil Girl who is clumsily but excitingly eating her Ramen. She is so excited to eat the Human World's Ramen that she had already forgotten the reason why they are on the Ramen Shop on the first place. The other one, an intelligent Devil girl named Haqua Du Lot Herminium, is now staring seriously towards Naruto. With the recent battle that they have been through, the young Shinobi and the Devil girl have concluded that they need to discuss everything regarding both sides, and to see what possible future might happen between them against the Old Devils or Weiss.

"Old Hell… A place where all the being's evil is raised… The very evil that they used to feed upon the darkness within human hearts… The darkness that will be used as nourishment to empower the powerful Demons of Hell… That was once the Nifheim that we used to live in for a long…long time… governed by these powerful Demons…" Haqua began her explanation with Naruto slurping his Ramen, responding with a nod.

"…But there were denizens from Nifheim who don't share the same ideals as that of the Old Hell… Those who wouldn't do it unless it is necessary for maintaining the balance of Good and Evil… they separated themselves from these Demons… and called themselves as Devils…"

"So basically, Demons are bad guys and Devils are the good guys?" Naruto perked up.

Haqua nodded. "That's right. This created a faction within Nifheim. The Demons and us, New Devils, cannot meet on an exact certain point within negotiations. Sooner, this brought conflicts and further misunderstandings and before we knew it… a long, violent war between the Demons and Devils erupted, both sides seizing to triumph to prove which ideal is right for the sake of Nifheim."

"A war, huh?" Naruto stopped eating after saying those words. This reminded him of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War that claimed many of his friends and comrades' lives.

"That's right. 'Almage Machina'… that's the name of the long, brutal war within Nifheim…" Haqua said seriously. "This war has gone through several hundreds of years… and it further made the world of darkness be filled with further chaos and despair. However, during the war, something happened that weakened the Demons, allowing us to seal the Demons away, attempting to banish them for all eternity… creating a New Hell…"

"I see… a New Hell…" Naruto muttered.

"Yes. A Nifheim where reason and order are now protected… This brought forth the era of the 'New Devils'." Haqua said with pride. "The Barbarian Age is now over! We, the New Devils, also want to be known as intellectual and rational beings!"

"I see. So that's the gist of things." Naruto said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What do you mean? My explanation is not yet over!" Haqua retorted.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but here is my assumption… something wrong happened on the seal that you have used against the Demons that you have fought during the war that you called Almage Machina, releasing them and they escape here on Earth. But they are too weak on their own due to being sealed in a long period of time… so they choose to reside within humans who are filled with negative emotions and evil hearts. These Demons will then feed on this darkness to regain their lost power. After regaining enough power, they will kill their human host and use their body as their new physical body as a Demon, am I right?" Naruto said with a serious face.

"You… You're right…" Haqua replied in surprise.

"So in order to prevent that, the New Devils created a team that will hunt the escaped Demons. And that includes you and Elsie, ne?" Naruto finished his statement while slurping the soup of his Ramen.

"How… How come you already knew such things?" Haqua said in wary.

Naruto scratched the back of his head while giving a wide grin. "Well, I just remembered everything that happened during our first meeting and combine it with the recent information that you have said. So I believe it is the most logical conclusion right now. It is just like studying the movement patterns of your opponent in a Shogi match."

* * *

><p>-Mindscape-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Interesting… Looks like our Shogi exercises have already made your brain evolve from bird brain to human brain, kid."<strong> The Juubi Kurama said within Naruto's mindscape.

'Shut-up Kurama!" Naruto replied on his giant friend with comedic pose.

**'But that reasoning… is very much like the way how the Yondaime analyzes any available information…'** The Juubi Kurama thought. **'…that hyperactive personality from your mother and that level of reasoning as that of your father, you really are the son of those two heroes… Though I still don't know how or where do you get that idiotic and naïve personality of yours…'**

* * *

><p>-Mindscape Out-<p>

* * *

><p>'Wow… he seems like an idiot… but he can become a very formidable person in serious occasions…' Haqua thought while looking towards Naruto.<p>

"But to think that Hell has also been gone through a war… is it really that hard for everyone to understand each other's feelings? Why does it always need to end up in a war?" Naruto muttered in a sad tone.

"That's the nature of all worlds." Haqua replied. "Those who have powers always believe that they are right, and those who are oppressed always fought for the sake of justice. In the end, everyone will desire power just for their own gain. That is how it will always used to be." Haqua said while taking a sip on her Ramen. "But based on your reaction, I can tell… you have already fought in such a war, isn't it? If that is the case, then you should have already understood such things are included within a war."

"Yeah. But even so, I still believe that everyone can still understand each other's feelings if they try to." Naruto replied with a sad smile. He then looked on the palm of his right hand. "You have already known that I have some special power right? Actually, this power is created so that people from my world can use it to understand each other's feelings. But in the end, they use this power as weapons to fight each other, creating more conflicts and misunderstanding, thus creating war that claimed the lives of many."

"Wait a second!" Haqua leaned suddenly towards Naruto, her face dangerously close to his'. "What do you mean by that? Do you mean that you came from another world that allowed humans to use the same kind of power that you have?"

"Well… that's right." Naruto grinned in response. "The power that I used to defeat and seal the Demon earlier is a skill that you can learn if you have the power called Chakra. And this chakra can only be used if you have Chakra Circulatory System, which is only available on every Shinobi from my home world."

"I see…" Haqua said in a thinking pose. "Does any other 'Shinobi' from your world managed to get through here aside from you?"

"That's impossible." Naruto replied. "I am here on this world only thru pure luck. You see… during the largest war on my home world, a certain event happened that threw me on a dimension rift. And something also happened that pulled me out of the dimension rift, thus allowing me to arrive here."

"You have… escaped a dimension rift?" Haqua muttered in surprise.

Naruto nodded with a sheepish grin. He then held out the scroll where Lullaby is currently sealed.

"I know you need this scroll that's why you agreed to discuss everything here with me." Naruto said. "But I have additional questions that I would like to ask for you before I could give this to you."

"I knew you would say that." Haqua smirks. "Go ahead."

"That's great -dattebayo!" Naruto grinned again. "Well, then. If these Weiss are already been sealed by you New Devils, what actually happened that made them escape from their seal?"

Haqua is stunned by the question. "What do you mean?"

"How should I put it…? You see, in a prison break, there is always a 'what happened?' or 'how the prisoners were able to escape?' questions. So technically, these questions can also be applied on these Weiss breakout." Naruto said while emptying his Ramen bowl. "I mean, do you guys have information if the seal has been altered or removed that made the Weiss escape from their seal?"

"Now that you have said it… you're right…" Haqua replied in a thinking pose. "We actually don't have information regarding that. It is just that we New Devils were given this task by the higher-ups to hunt down the escaped Weiss…"

"I see… that's strange." Naruto replied. 'If something important like that is not explained to the New Devils, something wrong might have really happened to that seal and their higher-ups are making it confidential. If so, what is the reason for keeping it that confidential?' He thought.

'Naruto is right.' Haqua thought. 'Now that made me wonder what actually happened on the seal that binds the Demons. I guess I should inquire about it to our chief.'

"Then, do you guys have information how many Weiss has been able to escape the seal? And how many among those has the same level of power as that of what you call Lullaby?" Naruto continued his questioning.

Haqua navigated her Celestial Robe. "According to our information, more than 60,000 Weiss has been able to break through the seal and most of them were able to escape here in Ningenkai. But we don't have information how powerful they are since these Weiss are technically weakened during their escape from the seal. So their power level will depend on the negative energy that they have already fed upon their human host."

"So there is a possibility that another powerful Weiss that is stronger than Lullaby might spawn here on Earth?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I hate to admit it… but yes." Haqua said while looking down at her lap. "That's why we need to hunt down those Weiss before their powers matured and reseal them once again."

"So everything will only be over if all the 60,000 escaped Weiss will be sealed?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… I guess…" Haqua said with a wry smile.

"I have another question then." Naruto said. "During the battle against this Demon sealed within this scroll, you said that the Weiss that you guys were fighting were completely different than from what you are trained for. Your sealing techniques also don't work on this Demon. What can you say about it Haqua-chan?"

"Well, it is true. The Demons that we are fighting are on an entirely different level than what we are trained to capture. Actually, it also confuses me… as if something is not right about it…" Haqua responded while looking directly towards Naruto.

"I see. This is just my hunch, however, based on this information, I think something wrong is really happening in what you call New Hell right now." Naruto said seriously, making Haqua flinch. "I mean, they are hiding some very important information to you guys. And you guys are also not trained properly on how to handle powerful Demons. It actually makes me feels like you guys are being sent in a suicide mission…"

After hearing this, Haqua suddenly stood up, slammed both her hands on their table that also surprised Elsie, and glared towards Naruto.

"What are you implying then!?" Haqua said angrily. "Do you mean that someone is manipulating information within New Hell?"

"That's a possibility." Naruto replied impassively.

"That's impossible! There is no way that New Hell will allow something like that!" Haqua replied fiercely. "There might be something that we don't know, but you cannot just jump into conclusions like that, human!"

Naruto dismissively waved his hands. "You don't need to get angry at me you know?!" Naruto said while sweating heavily. "Like I said, that is just a possibility!"

"You have no right to doubt New Hell! You don't have any idea about what we have been through just to achieve the peace that we have right now!" Haqua said while clenching her fist.

"Alright. I am sorry." Naruto bowed his head. "I understand how you feel. That itself is the reason why I need to tell you to look deeper into this. You will need to protect the peace that all of you New Devils have tried so hard to achieve. That is all that I wanted to say." Naruto said with a smile. He then tossed the scroll where Lullaby is sealed towards Haqua.

"I'm done talking with you." Haqua said after catching the scroll. "Let's go, Elsie." She said to the other girl as she turned around and started walking towards the exit of the Ramen Shop.

"Ha-Hai!" Elsie said. She has just finished her 4th bowl of Ramen while Naruto and Haqua are in the depths of their discussion. Haqua walked outside of the Ramen Shop while Elsie turned around and looked towards Naruto.

"Thank you for treating us with Ramen and also for fighting with us against Lullaby!" Elsie bowed cheerfully.

"Well, I apologize for making Haqua angry." Naruto grinned while scratching the back of his head.

However, Elsie just shook her head. "I don't know why she got angry at you. But you see, it is the first time that I saw Haqua having a lively conversation with another person. Let alone making her angry. So thank you for looking out for her."

"Well, this is just the 2nd time that we met. So…"

"Elsie! We're going!" Haqua shouted from the outside.

"Wah!" Elsie got surprised after hearing her bossy friend's voice. "Ja ne!" Elsie waved her hands cheerfully and followed Haqua.

"Haqua!" Naruto shouted towards the violet-haired Devil girl.

"What is it this time?!" Haqua turned around.

"Take care…" Naruto smiled towards the Devil Girl. This made Haqua feel flustered. After all, she got angry towards this blonde human, but yet this guy's smiled at her like he had already forgotten that she yelled at him.

"You too… Baka ningen (stupid human)." Haqua said as she and Elsie disappeared using their Celestial Robe's powers.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere within the town that was attacked by Lullaby, Urd continued her discussion with the Runaway Spirit Squad thru Nora and Sharia. They have already talked about the same topic as that of Naruto and Haqua talked about aside from Naruto's questions to Haqua.<p>

"So all of this has something to do with the Almage Machina…" Urd said in a thinking pose. "As far as I know, the Daimakaicho didn't meddle with that war since regardless if the Devils or the Demons win, she believes that the nature of Nifheim will never change…"

"That's right." Nora replied. "The Almage Machina doesn't concern Daimakaicho Hild-sama. That's why we cannot ask for her assistance regarding this issue against the escaped Weiss…"

"That's only logical. And I can even picture the Daimakaicho watching over the entire war with her not doing anything. That's just who she is… my mother…" Urd sighed. "Now her carelessness now leads to possible chaos in both Human World and Nifheim."

"Please don't blame your mother, Urd-sama." Sharia replied. (By the way, Sharia is from TWGOK manga and you can see her in Chapter 98 page 1). "It is our own war to begin with."

"If she is not that lazy… she can do something against those Demons before they were even sealed. Now look what's happening to Nifheim." Urd said towards Sharia.

"That's the reason why the Gods from Valhala shouldn't meddle with our affairs right now." Nora responded. "This is New Hell's battle. And we will seal all those Weiss back to maintain the peace in Human World and Nifheim."

"Hou? From what I see, you can't even seal Lullaby earlier. What if other Weiss stronger than Lullaby appeared? Can you guys handle it?" Urd said

Nora is taken aback by the statement. "And what do you think we should do? This task is assigned for us to do. And we will do it no matter what! We will show the Daimakaicho that we can create a New Hell without her help!"

"If that's what you say." Urd said with uninterested tone. "I got all the information that I need. I'll let you girls go for now." She said as she levitated thru her godly magic.

"Urd-sama!" Sharia shouted. "Please don't tell the Heavens about everything that you have learned from us…"

"I can't promise that. And besides, I am not sure if something big like this is still not within the Yggdrasil's database. Well then, take care girls…" Urd winked towards the Devil girls. 'Almage Machina… a major war within Hell that the Heavens didn't meddle with… Hmm… Nifheim is trying to cover up something big like this. And I doubt that the Heavens don't know anything about this either… What is actually happening?' She thought as she disappeared using her Goddess Magic.

"All of us will be going back to Nifheim and discuss what really happened here to our superiors." Nora spoke to the other members of the Runaway Spirit Squad. "I am sure we will meet Haqua and Elsie there once we return. With the Norse Goddesses and a Human with enough power to defeat and seal a Weiss roaming here in Human World, along with possible respawn of other powerful Weiss that escaped the seal, we will need additional information so we can act accordingly to the situation."

The Runaway Spirit Squad nodded towards each other. This is the best course of action right now. They use their Celestial Robe Magic and also disappeared on their current location… to the unknown path towards Nifheim.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto is now on his way home, walking within the Shopping District after his discussion with Haqua. He can actually use Hiraishin or Shunshin so he can return to the temple in a split second, but decided to walk since there are things that he needs to think about along with Kurama. After purchasing an ice cream for Skuld, bread for Belldandy and a small bottle of sake for Urd from a convenience store, he walked casually, occasionally looking around while observing how lively the Shopping District is, as if they haven't heard the news about the giant Demon's attack. Everyone from this world is trying their best to live their life, since they are also uncertain of what might happen in the future.<p>

'We've only been here in this world for a few weeks, but we've already encountered several unusual circumstances and huge battles.' Naruto said within himself. 'I thought this world will be a peaceful one unlike the Shinobi World but it seems it is not the case."

**'But look around you.'** Juubi Kurama replied. **'Even if many things are happening that might change this world, everyone here is living their life with the best that they could. They don't know anything about those Demons, and also don't have physical capability to fight like the Shinobis from our world. And yet they are trying their best to survive with smile on their faces.'**

'Yeah.' Naruto said while looking around. 'That's why we need to protect them as well since we have capabilities to do so, Kurama. Maybe… that is the reason why we are sent here in this dimension…'

**'That maybe true. But you need to live a life on your own. You have wonderful friends here in this world. And all you need to do is to get stronger and so you could protect them.'**

'I know. We could possibly be fighting other Aliens, super-powered villains, and even more powerful Demons sooner or later. But no matter what happens, I will protect everyone in this world.'

**'Now that you have mentioned those powerful Demons, do you really think that this world could survive if those 60,000 Weiss can actually mature within this world?'**

'Haqua have already confirmed that those Weiss has already escaped and now within this world. If these Demons all mature at the same time, the war called Almage Machina will definitely resurface here on Earth from Hell. And it even doesn't include the fact that there will be other Demons that might be much stronger than Lullaby that could possibly be born somewhere in this world...'

**'That will be fun.'** Kurama said with a malicious grin. **'If that happens, you will have no excuse but to unleash your full power in this world.'**

'I don't want that to happen!' Naruto replied. 'Those Weiss must be resealed back before it could even happen… Now that I think about it, Haqua said that something happened that weakened the Demons, allowing them to be sealed successfully for creation of New Hell… If we could find out that 'something', we might be able to defeat those Weiss and the New Devils might be able to seal them again.'

**'That will be boring.'** Kurama snorted. **'But you are right. However, what is that 'something'?'**

'As of now, I don't know… but…' Naruto stopped walking after realizing that he is now standing in front of the main gate of his campus. 'Weiss are powerful Demons that are somewhat immune against the Magic of New Hell. That could actually mean that the power of New Devils will not suffice in sealing these Weiss. I could be able to seal them since they don't know anything about Chakra. So it simply means that…'

**'… the power used in sealing those Weiss during the Almage Machina is not created by New Devils or New Hell, but something different and powerful to weaken them completely… Something that could be a polar opposite of the Demon's powers…'** Kurama said.

'That is what we need to find out, Kurama.' Naruto said.

**'Very well.' **Kurama replied. **'I'll be taking a nap for now. Wake me up later during your sleep later so we could continue your training here within your mindscape.'**

**'**Thanks, furball.' Naruto grinned as he looked towards his campus which is still not open due to the Alien Invaders attacks several days ago. "I can't believe I am saying this but… I kinda miss this place."

"Hou… you, of all students, miss this place?" A familiar female voice echoed behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around. He knew all along that someone is watching him ever since he passed through the Shopping District. But since he already sensed who this person is, he just need to act like a normal student in front of her, or she might kill him.

"Ni… Nikaido-sensei?" Naruto grinned nervously. "What are you doing around the school in the middle of the night?"

"I am tasked to monitor students who are happily enjoying their lives in the Shopping District." Nikaido replied with her usual sharp glare. "What about you?"

"Mah… I just finished my shift from my part-time job. And I just happen to pass by at school. So…" Naruto explained while scratching the back of his head while sweating bullets.

"Okay." Nikaido replied uninterestedly as she opened the campus' gate. "I live here at the teacher's dorm here in the campus." She said to the dumbfounded Naruto who is thinking how this teacher can read his mind. "Have you already finished your homework? Classes will resume two days from now and you know what will happen to you if you haven't been able to finish it, aren't you?"

The last Uzumaki is now sweating heavily against his terror teacher. "I… I am halfway done… Ahahaha…"

"I see…" Nikaido then entered the campus ground. "Take care on your way home." She said while not looking back.

"T-Thanks, Sensei…" Naruto replied awkwardly. He then started walking away. However, he sensed someone standing on the rooftop on one of the school's buildings. Using his passive sensing capabilities and chakra-enhanced eyesight, he saw a familiar girl with beautiful curly blonde hair standing near the rail of the rooftop while cuddling her large but elegant doll.

"That's… Tsukiyo Kujo! That weird girl!" Naruto said while focusing his vision on the rooftop. She rememberd her as a violent tiny girl since she just slapped her out of nowhere during their first meeting. "What is she doing there in the middle of the night? Well… I don't want to be involved to someone like her so I shouldn't bother thinking…" He then saw the sad and longing eyes Tsukiyo has while looking towards the moon.

"Why… does she have such eyes?" Naruto muttered. "Why is she alone in such place?" He can't help but watch the beautiful girl who is looking towards the moon as her elegant curly hair is being blown by the mild wind… alone… by herself… This made Naruto remember something about his childhood.

"I… I can't leave her like that –ttebayo!" He then used Shunshin towards the School Building where Tsukiyo is staying.

Little does Naruto know, someone is watching him from the shadows…

"Even if I am barely doing anything, it seems like you are being attracted by the fate of each of _them_…" Nikaido said behind a tree who is watching how Naruto disappeared. She then looked towards Tsukiyo Kujo. "I guess I'll entrust and leave _them_ to you… Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze… prove to me that you really are... the Chosen Child…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"It's a beautiful moon again tonight, isn't it Luna?" The girl on the rooftop, Tsukiyo said to her doll. She then looked around and gave a small smile for herself.<p>

"Complete silence…" Tsukiyo muttered as she continued to stare towards the moon while standing on the edge of the rooftop with her doll Luna, hugging the large doll in front of her chest. Her telescope is also properly set-up on the nearest bench, complete with her beautiful carpet that symbolizes her 'own world'. "…school is always best during the night. It is simply unbearable during the day. It is filled with those ungraceful characters…" She said while thinking about her classmates and schoolmates' behavior…

"…though it is not always like that." The moon girl said after remembering her encounter with the blonde whiskered-guy named Naruto a few days ago. She then remembered the words that blonde said to her on their first meeting.

_"…if you don't want to accept the ugly part of this world, you will never appreciate the true beauty that you are looking for."_

"He is… the first person who didn't make fun of my ideals… but he instead gave me something to think about…" She said while looking towards her doll, Luna. "We have such a short conversation during our first meeting. If I meet him next time, I want to have a beautiful conversation with him. Don't you think so, Luna?"

Then, the rooftop's door suddenly opened, surprising the girl. She then quickly looked towards it with somewhat fear on her face, since students and teachers shouldn't be staying within the campus during this time of the night so there should be no other people around. However, she is surprised after seeing the person responsible for opening the door.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted with his usual goofy salute and his foxy grin.

"Na… Naruto?" Tsukiyo said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She said in wary.

"Well, I am just intrigued how our campus looks like during night time. And this rooftop is my favorite place since it is peaceful here so I want to check it out." Naruto explained with a half lie. "How about you? Why are you here all alone at this time of the night?"

"I thought you already know that I love to watch the moon. And there is no better time within the day to watch how beautiful it is except during night time." Tsukiyo replied as she walks towards her carpet-covered bench.

"Then isn't it the same moon over and over again? Why don't you just take a picture of it and observe it in your own home as long as you want?" Naruto said.

"It seems you don't understand a thing." Tsukiyo replied with a frown. "The moon has different beauty in every passing second. Each moment displays the true beauty of the moon."

"I see." Naruto walked towards the other bench. He then also looked towards the moon while sitting on it in a very relaxed manner. "Now that you have said it, you're right. If you will observe properly, the moon really is a beautiful view in a clear night."

"Indeed." Tsukiyo replied. "It looked like this person has acknowledged the true beauty of the moon, Luna." She said to her doll.

'This girl's interest to the moon is somewhat creepy.' Naruto thought with a wry smile. There must be a reason why this girl became so obsessed watching the moon, but he cannot bring himself to ask the reason directly since this is only the 2nd time that he met the girl. However, he just remembered what Jiraiya have taught him for information gathering that he has able to use successfully during his initial conversation with the librarian girl, Shiori Shiomiya.

_'For you to get the information that you need to a person that you have just met, you should look or do something that will make that person trust you first.'_

Naruto nodded to himself. "You know, I do have a myth regarding the moon that I believe you have never heard of." Naruto grinned. "Are you interested on hearing it?"

"I have already read lots of myths and stories regarding the moon." Tsukiyo replied while not looking towards the blonde. "Those stories further acknowledge the beauty and significance of the moon. However, let me hear your myth regarding the moon to see if the story that you have is interesting."

"Alright." Naruto said as he looks towards the moon. "On a certain place… the moon is a symbol of one great power… created by a very powerful person who established the current state of that place. The people from that place called that person… the Sage of the Six Paths… However, he didn't actually create the moon out of his whim. He created the moon to seal the half of the power of a very frightening monster that threatens to destroy the world. Using his powers, the Sage of the Six Paths divided the frightening monster into two: the first half is divided into 9 powerful beasts for humans to better control them while the other half is sealed into the moon. He then made the moon float towards the sky so that sealed half cannot be accessed by humans for evil deeds, and also to indicate that the Sage of the Six Paths will always watch over that world even after his death…"

"Interesting…" Tsukiyo said. "That is one of a kind myth. I have never heard about it. But based on your story, the moon from that place symbolizes overwhelming power."

"Yeah. That's why I am always looking at the moon in wary, except for now." Naruto replied. "I just realized how beautiful the moon is right now. It is watching over us and it continues to provide us the light that we need within the darkness of the night."

"I see." Tsukiyo looked towards Naruto and nodded with a small smile. The two just look towards the sky without saying anything to each other, as if enjoying each other's company for now. After a few minutes, Tsukiyo once again spoke… "Say… Naruto… Have you already seen the ugly part of this reality?"

"I guess…" Naruto replied while not looking towards Tsukiyo. Each time something like that is being mentioned, he will always remember his sad childhood. Not that he is still angry about it or anything, but he knows deep within himself that he is somewhat traumatized due to what happened from his past.

"Then… in that case… is it wrong for us to seek for a perfect world? A world without raw emotions… A world where only true beauty exists?" Tsukiyo asked.

"Well… I am not sure. I believe everyone is also looking for a perfect world… it is not only you…" Naruto replied nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Tsukiyo's mobile phone started to ring, getting the two blonde's attention. Tsukiyo simply picked the phone and after seeing who is calling, she cancelled the phone call and turned the mobile phone off.

"Hey? The phone…" Naruto said.

"It's only either Mom or Dad." Tsukiyo replied in a cold tone. "They're people who always display their raw emotions… showing things that I don't want to see…"

"Are you… angry at your parents?" Naruto replied subconsciously.

"Hatred… Jealousy… Disgusting desires… and love… none of them are beautiful!" Tsukiyo said as she clenches her fist. Each of those emotions that she mentioned made her remember on how her parents used to spend their time as a family… "I don't need them in my world!"

"Is that the reason why… you are creating your own world within that carpet of yours?" Naruto said impassively.

"Yes." Tsukiyo replied. "I hate Mom and Dad. I hate this world! That's why… you can't blame me if I want to distance myself from this world! I only want to gaze at beautiful things! And someday… I want to live in the moon with Luna!" She said with tears forming on her eyes.

'So that's the reason why she likes the moon… Or rather… she is using her affection towards the moon to escape from reality…' Naruto thought. "I am sorry. I don't know what I should say to you regarding that." Naruto replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Well… this is someone else's problem for you after all." Tsukiyo replied, trying her best to act cold.

"Uh-huh. Because I grew up as an orphan." Naruto continued, surprising Tsukiyo about the sudden revelation. "My parents died an hour right after my birth."

Tsukiyo is further surprised. She wanted to retort however, Naruto's eyes who are looking directly towards her indicated that he is not lying. It is the same sad eyes that she can see while looking at herself on her mirror.

"But why? How come you were still able to smile beautifully even if you have such a lonely childhood?" Tsukiyo asked almost subconsciously.

"I do have a sad childhood. That time, I also am looking for a reason to live so other people can acknowledge me. In your terms, I also tried my best to look for the beauty in my life."

"Have you found it?" Tsukiyo asked in anticipation.

"Yeah. I realized that all you need are those people who will acknowledge you as who you are. And together with them, you can search for the 'beauty' that you were always looking for." Naruto replied with a kind smile.

"I… I can't do that." Tsukiyo looked towards her lap while hugging her doll. "I am not like you. You see… My parents used to be in good terms, always smiling towards everyone, even towards me. But sooner, I have found out that they were already divorced and just wearing a mask in front of everyone to protect their reputation to the public. I am… so hurt after realizing that they are lying to me this entire time. It is better if they have informed me that they have already broke-up! But they lied to me! They treated me like a living doll!".

"I really don't know what to say… but is it enough reason for you to live alone and hate everything just like that?" Naruto replied. "Is it the appropriate reason for you to decide that it is better living on the moon instead of living as a human? Aren't you just running away?"

"Then… Then what should I do?" Tsukiyo yelled towards Naruto with tears on her eyes.

"There are so many beautiful things in this world… Beautiful things that you cannot search alone on your own… Those that you can find if you are with someone who treasures you… as a friend…" Naruto said as he stood up and approached Tsukiyo's bench.

"But… But I don't have friends! I always used to live like this! How can someone treat me as a friend if I don't even have friends? The only friend that I have is Luna!" Tsukiyo said while looking down, still hugging her doll.

"You already have me… aren't we already friends? I know Luna will agree with it." Naruto said as he stood in front of Tsukiyo with his rare charming smile. "We can search for beautiful things together. We can find it with the two of us!"

Tsukiyo got mesmerized, then blushed after hearing those words. She admitted that she saw Naruto as a very interesting person for her, but she is not expecting him to offer himself as a friend or even befriend someone like her. After all, it's been a while since she started avoiding interacting with people. That's why she can't help but be surprised since this is the very first time someone listened to her and even offered himself to be her friend.

And at the same time, those words also provided her with warmth that she had never felt for a very long time. Those words somehow made her relive the feeling of longing that she had always felt ever since she realized that her parents are already divorced. Could it be that she is only wanting for someone to come in her aide? Someone who is willing to listen and understand her long kept feelings?

She then looked towards Naruto and what she saw really surprised her. Naruto is smiling with his rare genuine smile and is standing in front of him with the moon shining brightly behind him. As if the moon itself is giving its blessing to Naruto for him to become her friend. For her, this view is very mesmerizing.

"A perfect world… I really wonder what kind of world it will be…" Naruto said while thinking about Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi. "It will become a world where everyone acts properly… a world where everyone has strong minds and hearts… It is certain that that world will flow in harmony… I think it will become a very wonderful world… however…"

"…That world will not require anyone to have feelings either…"

"…If that world is perfect, there'd be no need to look out for others. Feelings, sympathy and love are needed because everyone is imperfect. Because a perfect person… will not have those feelings for anyone…"

"Naruto…" Tsukiyo just muttered while looking directly towards Naruto's azure eyes and listening to his words.

"Tsukiyo… I believe that a beautiful world…lies somewhere… But that world itself…might not necessarily be a perfect world either. Because the world isn't perfect… everyone can become worried. That is the reason why everyone doesn't stand still and instead continue to move forward, always trying to surpass their own limitations… After all, a perfect world with perfect everything is nothing but a dream world… everything will only stand still and no longer move forward…"

"…because everyone and everything is incomplete… that's why the world is beautiful…"

"Then… Then… The very reason why I chase for the true meaning of being beautiful… is because I, myself… is an incomplete person?" Tsukiyo asked towards Naruto with pleading eyes.

"Well, don't get me wrong, Tsukiyo… You are a very beautiful person yourself… you are just an incomplete person, just like me and everyone else… but an incomplete person, is an ideal human…" Naruto said as he once again look towards the night sky. The mild wind blows his unruly blonde hair along with some lose parts of his jacket and clothing, making Tsukiyo blush as she watched Naruto's 'handsome' face.

"Thank you, Naruto." Tsukiyo said with a sincere smile while thinking about everything that Naruto have said.

"I hope everything that I have said made sense. It's a bad habit of mine to stick my nose into some other people's problems… Ahahaha." Naruto said while laughing out loud.

For the first time, Tsukiyo giggled. "My hunch is right. You really are a very interesting person, Naruto."

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Tsukiyo stayed for a few minutes more in the rooftop before Tsukiyo decided to call it a night. Naruto insisted to take Tsukiyo to the nearest intersection to her home, leaving Tsukiyo with no choice but to accept the offer. But she is happy since this is the first time that she experienced that someone worried about her aside from her divorced parents. And this person is even willing to go out of his way just to take her home.<p>

Upon reaching the nearest intersection to her home…

"Thank you… Naruto… for everything today." Tsukiyo said as she bowed her head elegantly.

"Don't worry about it!" Naruto grinned. He then scratched his right cheek with his right index finger. "You see… I cannot let a girl walk home alone in the middle of the night especially if she is my friend."

"A friend… huh?" Tsukiyo said with a small blush. "I'll be going now… Let's meet again at school."

"Sure!" Naruto said with a Nice Guy pose. "We have already exchanged emails, so we can also keep in touch anytime, Tsukiyo."

Tsukiyo nodded with a smile. She turned around and walked towards her house. She then once again turned around, only to see Naruto waving goodbye to her. Then, something crossed her mind…

"Naruto_-kun_…" Tsukiyo spoke. "The real reason why you went to the rooftop tonight… is to meet and talk to me, am I right?"

The Shinobi sweat heavily after hearing Tsukiyo's inquiry. She has been able to see through what happened. "You… You're wrong! I just don't have…. anything to do that's why I went on the rooftop tonight! I actually am not expecting you to be there –ttebayo!" He tried his best to deny Tsukiyo's clarification while waving his hand frantically. A woman's instinct really is a dangerous thing, just like his Jiraiya-sensei has always mentioned.

However, Tsukiyo smiled after seeing Naruto's reaction. That reaction from the blonde guy simply indicated that she hit the bull's eye. "You're not a good liar, Naruto-kun." She giggled. "Take care…"

"Yeah, you too." Naruto said with a grin while still sweating heavily. Naruto then walked away and after sensing that no one is looking at him, he then used Shunshin to return to the temple.

Tsukiyo entered her house and went straight to her room. She laid her back in her soft, comfortable bed with Luna on her side. This made her think about what happened this night; her encounter and conversation with Naruto… her first friend aside from Luna. This made her smile, realizing that something amazing happened to her after a long time.

She is actually afraid of making friends with others since she believed that if she made friends, she will also be clouded with raw emotions that she doesn't want to feel within herself. That's why she distanced herself to others and treated her beautiful doll, Luna, as her only friend. However, after her current conversation with Naruto, she felt something that she never thought that she would feel while talking with other person… the warmth of having someone whom you can talk to… someone who is sincere enough to go out of his way just to talk with you and not leave you alone… someone who can understand your feelings even if he don't have anything to do with it.

"So this is what it feels… to have a friend…" Tsukiyo said while looking towards the ceiling of her room. "Thank you… Naruto-kun…"

She then sit on her bed, then looked towards her doll. "I like that kind of person… You like him too, aren't you, Luna?" She said to the non talking doll. Of course, she is not expecting any reply from the doll… since it is only a doll after all… however… what happened greatly surprised her...

_"Yes… someone like him… is capable of being your friend… since he was able to awaken myself deep within you… Tsukiyo…"_ The doll, Luna spoke. _"After spending time and talking with him, he was able to fill the gap in your heart and restores a bit of my powers that is sealed within you…"_

"Wha…" Tsukiyo is surprised after realizing that her doll just replied to her. "What happened to you, Luna? You… you shouldn't be able to speak like that!"

The doll started to float while being covered with a beautiful light. Tsukiyo doesn't know if she wanted to yell in surprise or be happy since she always dreamt of her doll being able to speak to her… but that is still out of the norm.

_"Luna? So that is the name of this doll…"_ The floating doll then looked towards the mirror of the room. _"Very beautiful doll… I believe that name will suffice to hide my true identity."_ The doll then looked towards Tsukiyo. _"Please take a look at your mirror… Tsukiyo…"_

Tsukiyo followed the doll's instruction and looked towards the mirror in wary. At first, she only saw the reflection of herself. However… after a few seconds… a bright light enveloped the mirror, forcing Tsukiyo to cover her eyes. The light disappeared, and then she once again looked towards her mirror. There, she saw a different reflection of hers…

The girl in the mirror still has the same appearance and petit figure as that of hers… However, what made it different is that the color of the hair of her reflection is now pinkish red, matching the color of her half-lidded eyes. The reflection's complexion is also much lighter than hers even if her own complexion is already much paler than most female students. And by simply looking at her, Tsukiyo could feel a solemn aura and divine presence that represented the reflections true personality.

"What… happened to my reflection? Just who… are you?" Tsukiyo muttered.

_"I am a Divine Spirit that resides within you, sharing the same soul and feelings as of yours…"_ The reflection replied. _"You can call me Luna if you prefer… but for proper introduction, I am Vulcanus… the Goddess of Virtue and Purity… one of the Jupiter Sisters…"_

"Vulcanus… Jupiter Sisters…?!" Tsukiyo just muttered in confusion and surprise…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Naruto, Keiichi and the Goddess trio are now discussing information about Nifheim and Weiss while eating their breakfast prepared by Belldandy. Naruto and Urd shared the information that they got from the Runaway Spirit Squad to each other so Belldandy, Skuld and Keiichi can also get an overview of the current situation.

"So basically, the Demon that appeared last night is one of the Weiss sealed during the Almage Machina war in Nifheim. Something happened to the seal that allowed the sealed Weiss to escape from their prison, and then they make their way here in Human World to consume negative energies from humans that will allow them to restore their full powers." Urd summarized the information while drinking her sake.

"And Nifheim's government created the Runaway Spirit Squad to capture those escaped Weiss to reseal them. But seeing their powers, I believe that the New Devils don't have enough power to seal these escaped Weiss on their own." Skuld said while taking a sip from her miso soup.

"If these New Devils don't have the power to seal the Demon, then how could they possibly defeat and even seal the Weiss during the Almage Machina war?" Keiichi said while analyzing the situation.

"That's the question that I also have in mind." Naruto spoke after biting the hotdog. "This is just my hunch but I think the New Devils are not the ones who actually seal the Weiss during that war… but some power which is a total counter against those Weiss… a power that they cannot do something against… a power which is a polar opposite as that of the Demon's power."

"You may be right, Naruto." Belldandy nodded. "But what kind of power is it?"

"We don't know yet." Naruto said while munching his rice. "And besides, if the New Devils used that mysterious power to seal the Demons, then how come that those powerful Weiss has been able to escape? I mean, if they went out of their way to use some mysterious power which might possibly be a polar opposite from the Demon's power to seal those Weiss, how come those Weiss were able to destroy the seal and escape even if that seal is created from such kind of power that is theoretically against them?"

"What are you implying then, Naruto?" Skuld looks towards Naruto in interest.

"Well, you guys have already known that I am an Uzumaki. Uzumaki clan has high level of expertise on creating and doing sealing formulas and performing Fuinjutsus. You can say that it is within our blood. So we have a full overview on how the seals work. And as an Uzumaki, I have the right to say that Fuinjutsus are seals that cannot be broken from within."

"From within?" Skuld tilted her head. Aside from the curiosity on the topic, she is quite amused to see that Naruto can converse with them in such detail and manner even if he is usually acts as a goofy, idiotic person.

"I mean… for example, if I seal Keiichi within a Fuinjutsu, there is no way that Keiichi can break-out of the seal from the inside and escape, except if something happened from the seal outside. If Bell-neechan wanted to save Keiichi from the seal, all that she needs to do is to create a formula to destroy the seal to let Keiichi out of the seal and escape…"

"So you mean that… something or someone from New Hell might have tampered or destroy the seal intentionally, Naruto." Belldandy asked.

"Yeah… But that's just my hunch though." Naruto said with a light smile.

"Ho~hou…" Urd grinne mischievously towards Naruto. "You know, _Shinobi-kun_, you may look dumb most of the time but during battles like on the Aliens and now against Lullaby, you really kinda look like a different person. You're not wasting any movement during battles and also, the way you analyze the information just like now is something out of your character. Right now I am actually thinking who is the real you, the stupid Naruto or the enigmatic Shinobi-kun?"

"Same here." Keiichi smiled towards Naruto. "You're quite intimidating if you're Shinobi outfit you know."

"I am the same person, Keiichi, Urd-neechan!" Naruto yelled comically with squinted eyes.

"Now that were on this, let me ask you a question then, Naruto." Skuld said with a sharp comedic glare towards Naruto. "Why did you come home late last night? Did you enjoy the time that you spent with those two Devil girls?" She said with feminine fury wrapping her.

Naruto immediately paled after hearing Skuld's questions. It is true that he spent some time with the Haqua and Elsie, but he went home late last night because he is accompanying his new friend, Tsukiyo Kujo. For some reason, he felt like he cannot tell Skuld that he met a new friend last night or he will be buried alive right where he currently is. That's why…

"Well… I happen passed to meet and talk with Nikaido-sensei about our homework while on my way home." Naruto said while sweating. Well, it is true, he actually met Nikaido. He don't want to lie to Skuld, it is just that he have a bad feeling if he tell her the whole truth.

"Why do I have this feeling that you are hiding something from me?" Skuld leaned her face forward, still with her comedic glare and ominous feminine aura.

"What's wrong with that?!" Naruto shouted. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Skuld, don't interrogate a person while on the middle of our meal." Belldandy said towards her beloved youngest sister in an elderly sister tone, making Skuld sigh in embarrassment while Naruto thanking Belldandy within his thoughts. "You can just continue that after breakfast." Belldandy continued with a smile.

Naruto slammed his head to the table comically right after hearing Belldandy's remark while Skuld grinned towards Belldandy after hearing the last response.

"Well then, what should we do about those Weiss?" Naruto inquired to the four of them. "According to Haqua, thousands of Weiss has been able to escape from the seal. So there's a possibility that more powerful Weiss might appear once again here in Human World if we don't do something about it."

"We can't do anything about it for now." Urd replied. "I actually wanted to contact my mother about this but I can see that she will just ignore it. The Daimakaicho is not involved on the Almage Machina War. And she cannot meddle into every affairs of Nifheim on her whim since as the Supreme Ruler of Nifheim, she will need to weigh the pros and cons of each of her actions. If she meddles into these situations just for her or our own whim, this might create confusion and misunderstanding on New Hell that might even result to another war…"

"So all we can do right now is to wait for further developments or look for the mysterious power that could seal the Weiss so the New Devils can reseal them once again using that power." Naruto thought while looking down. "But you guys might definitely be forced to use your powers out in the open if the situation goes out of hand once again."

"You don't need to think about it too much Naruto." Belldandy said with a smile. "I know you are worried about us as well since we have used our powers openly last night. But we are invisible during that time. And we have permission from the Almighty to do so since Nifheim is included in that incident."

"Yeah. You guys have already explained it to me before we eat breakfast. But still, I can't help but be worried." Naruto said seriously towards the Goddess trio. "You guys might also get into trouble…"

"You really are a good person, Naruto." Skuld said with a warm smile. "You're still worrying for us even if you are the one who is involved deeper into this. But rest assured that everything will be alright. We are called Goddesses for a reason. And besides, I know you are always here to protect us right?"

Keiichi then also approached Naruto and tapped his shoulder. "Just believe in them, Naruto. That's what I have learned after living several years with them."

Naruto just smiled. "Alright. I am sorry for that." Then, everyone got surprised by a familiar sound.

*You got mail* - *You got mail*

"My mobile phone…" Naruto drew out his mobile phone. 'I guess… it's _her_ again…' He then opened his phone, and then read the newly arrived message.

* * *

><p><em>To: Naruto-kun,<em>

_Good morning! I woke up earlier than usual due to some activities that I need to do. I just finished it and I have some free time today until 1:00 PM before the next scheduled activity. It's been a while since we met each other so I thought about spending some time with you if you're not busy today. Will it be okay?_

_From: Nakagawa Kanon_

'She's always so busy. Just what kind of job does she really have?' Naruto thought with a difficult expression. 'We have only met just once but she is too friendly to me. Is it really okay for her to spend her free time with me?'

_To: Kanon_

_Hi Kanon! How are you doing? I hope you got enough rest despite your hectic schedules. By the way, you still didn't answer my question that I have already asked several times before in email. Just what is your job actually? _

_By the way, I am free for today. Give me 30 minutes and let's meet at the Shopping District. Answer all my questions there. Ja ne._

_From: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

* * *

><p>Actually, ever since they exchanged their emails during the first time that they met on the campus' rooftop, Naruto and Japan's current top idol (without Naruto knowing), Nakagawa Kanon, have always been keeping in touch with each other. Kanon always sends at least a message or two to Naruto every day while Naruto simply replies to those messages as well. After all, Naruto treats Kanon as a friend ever since they first met. But despite her busy schedule, Naruto still cannot understand why Kanon always sends him a message at least once a day just to keep in touch even if Naruto have already said that they are still friends even if they don't send messages to each other every day. However, Kanon insisted on sending him a message since the girl said that she enjoys talking with him and also he is the only person who knows the 'real' her…<p>

"Who's that?" Skuld inquired with an innocent face while leaning towards Naruto.

"A friend…" Naruto nonchalantly replied. "… well I guess it is best to say a friend who is asking some random favors."

"I see. What are you going to do then?" Skuld replied.

"I guess I'll be going out for now. And besides, I want to take advantage of my new skill: bicycle riding ttebayo!" Naruto grinned happily. Skuld wanted to retort but after seeing that goofy grin of his, she knew that this blockhead has already made up his mind. "I'll buy you a gallon of ice cream on the way!"

Skuld smiled sadly. "Thanks. Just return home as early as possible and take care, baka Shinobi." Skuld then stood up and leaves the dining room with a sour-looking face. 'I thought I could spend some time with you today. But you really are a kind of person who cannot keep still on one place. Naruto… you baka!' She said as she stormed off to her room.

"What's her problem? Why did she leave suddenly like that?" Naruto said while pointing towards the direction where Skuld is headed.

"Now, now… I really can't tell if you are bright or just a plain idiot, Naruto." Urd sighed exaggeratedly.

"Huh?" Naruto replied intelligently while tilting his head.

"I have always seen this couple of times. So I guess it won't hurt to say that you really are insensitive towards a girl's feelings…" Keiichi said with a wry smile.

"Because girls are creatures who are difficult to understand." Naruto replied in defense. Naruto then stood up and after changing into his casual clothes, he rode on his bike and stormed off towards the town.

"That Naruto…" Urd said while comically clenching her fist. "Looks like I need to use some potions on him this time so I could beat some sense out of his mind."

"Urd." Belldandy said with a smile, a beautiful but scary smile for Urd. "No potions."

Beads of sweat can now be seen from Urd's forehead while Keiichi just laugh at the eldest Goddess' predicament.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>7th Universe, Shin Galaxy, Kaioushin Planet… The sacred planet where the creator of life and stars on this universe resides…<p>

"Did you feel it, Kaioushin?" The elder person with violet complexion known as Elder Kai spoke.

"Hai. He has finally waked up after his long slumber, Elder Kai." The taller person with paler violet complexion and long white hair, named Kibito Kai, replied towards the Elder Kai. "Geez, what is he up to this time?"

"And it seems like Bills-sama is already on his way here…" A short, seemingly fat man with blue complexion spoke. He is the Kaio of the Northern Quadrant of the 7th Universe. "He might be heading here because he wanted to pick a fight with the Saiyans again."

"That might be possible. Bills-sama has taken a liking towards the Saiyans since Son Goku on his Super Saiyan God form were able to battle him fair and square 80 years ago…" Kibito Kai agreed. "Now that Son Goku, Vegetta along with Son Gohan, Son Goten, and Trunks are here to serve as the Guardians of our Universe, it is possible that Whis-sama has already reported the growth of the Saiyans to Bills-sama, making him interested to head straight here."

"Really?" A voice from behind surprised the Kais. It came from the man with peculiar spiky hair pattern with blue gi and beige colored pants, with matching wide stupid smile on his face. It is no other than Son Goku (the same outfit during his fight with Uub after Majin Buu Saga.) "Bills-sama is heading towards here!?" He said with voice full of excitement.

"Son Goku?!" Kibito Kai and Kaio-sama fell to the ground comically in surprise. "You really know how to get into trouble, aren't you?"

"What is that all about, Kakarotto?" Another man spoke from the distance. He is wearing a dark blue sleeveless body fit dress with white gloves and shoes. He also has gravity defying black spiky hair and wide forehead. This is the Prince of the Saiyans, Vegetta. (His outfit duing Buu Saga.)

"Hey Vegetta! Didn't you hear? Bills-sama has just waked up and is now making his way here!" Goku said towards Vegetta happily.

"Bills-sama? That's great. If he picks up a fight, I'll be the one to take him on this time, Kakarotto!" Vegetta replied by pointing his index finger towards the stupid Saiyan.

"So… Bills-sama is on his way here right now?" Son Gohan spoke behind Vegetta, wearing his father's former outfit like what he used to when he fought Majin Buu after his full potential has been unlocked by the Elder Kai. "What do you think is the reason this time, Kaioshin-sama?"

"We don't know. But we'll definitely know for sure once he arrives." The Elder Kai replied. "I know everyone of you is now a lot stronger than during the first time that you encounter Bills-sama. But as much as possible, don't pick-up a fight against him this time. Or else, the entire galaxy might get caught in your battles."

"Well, it's been a while since we have a good fight." Trunks said while lying on the grass, wearing black fitting sando and jeans. "After all, it's been several decades since we died of old age and our souls are just restored to protect the Universe. And ever since our souls have been restored, we haven't had much of a good fight yet."

"It's because we keep on training to become stronger and stronger…" Son Goten, who is wearing the same outfit as that of Gohan, spoke beside Trunks. "We can't even afford to slack around. Our fathers are so strict. Haaaa….." Goten said with a deep sigh.

(The five Saiyan's physical appearances are the same as that from the end of Dragon Ball GT.)

"These Saiyans really do love fighting. As if they live only to fight." Kibito Kai said with a nostalgic smile.

"That's their nature." The Northern Kai replied. "At least, these Saiyans who are with us are not the same Saiyans who have evil hearts before Frieza destroyed the planet Vegetta."

"And they have been protecting our Universe each and every time." The Elder Kai replied.

"Actually, we really do miss our family and friends from Earth…" Gohan said with both his hands behind the back of his head. "I wonder how they are currently doing in the afterlife." Goten, and Trunks also nodded with a sad smile. After all, these three are only half Saiyans unlike their fathers. So they have deeper emotional attachments to Earth than their pure-blooded Saiyan fathers.

"Our family and your friends agreed for us to become Guardians of this Universe." Vegetta replied with his usual sharp tone. "You're making fun of them if you three continue to act like babies!"

"That's right." Goku replied with his usual carefree smile. "And besides, you guys still enjoyed training right? You are still Saiyans after all!"

The three hybrid Saiyans nodded with a smile.

Then, a sudden flash echoed several meters away from them. The Saiyans took a fighting stance while the Kais just stood there, knowing who is responsible on the commotion. The smoke cleared, and the now familiar duo is standing in front of them.

"It looks like everyone has already prepared a welcome party for us, Bills-sama." Whis spoke with his usual smile.

"The Kais… and the Saiyans…" Bills looked towards the group. "This is good. It seems like everyone is here already." He said while nodding to himself. Kibito Kai, the Elder Kai, and Kaio-sama bowed their heads to the newly arrived god.

"Ossu, Bills-sama! It's been a while!" Goku greeted the God of Destruction with his usual goofy salute.

"Goku! Your manners!" Kaio-sama hit Goku comically on the head.

"Hakaishin Bills-sama…" Vegetta said with his usual grumpy face. While Gohan, Goten and Trunks are still on guard since they don't have a good experience during their first meeting with the God of Destruction. And they can still feel the overwhelming power within the Hakaishin who easily kicked their butt during that first meeting. "Despite our growth in power, we still cannot sense a god's presence…" Vegetta mumbled.

"Bills-sama…" The Northern Kai said while sweating. "Welcome! The long trip must have been tiring."

"Long time no see… Everyone." Bills said while looking around. "So this is what the Kaioshin Planet looks like this time… It's been more than a century after my last visit here."

"Hai." The Kibito Kai spoke. "It is the same star as always. This planet has several times more density and durability than any other planets around the Universe so our ancestors choose it as our sacred ground."

"Yes, I already know that." Bills replied. "By the way, it seems like the Saiyans has grown quite well while I am asleep." He said while looking towards Goku.

"Ha-Hai!" Goku replied enthusiastically. "We always train hard so we can catch up to you, Bills-sama."

"That's good to hear. I can actually feel that you have also grown stronger than before, Son Goku, and also you, Vegetta as well."

"On another note, what brings you here, Bills-sama?" The Elder Kai spoke.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have a business with you Kais. This issue might include the Saiyans as well." Bills said while looking towards the Saiyan.

"Really?" Son Goku approached the God of Destruction. "Do you mean you want to spar with us again?"

"GOKU!" Northern Kai, Kibito Kai and Elder Kai shouted in unison towards the naïve Saiyan, making Goku fell on his butt to the ground.

"That's a great proposal, Son Goku." Bills replied with a smirk. "It looks like you still haven't learned the proper lesson after fighting against me, the Hakaishin."

"Haha." Goku scratched the back of his head. "We already know how powerful you really are, Bills-sama. Right now, we just want to see how strong we have become while fighting against you this time."

Gohan face-palmed while shaking his head. "Why do father always behave like this."

"You Saiyans really do have a lot of self-confidence." Bills said with a smirk. "Fine then."

"Bills-sama." Whis spoke. "It looks like you have already forgotten the reason why we came here on the first place."

"Oh, right." Bills then remembered something about his dream, a human kid that appeared on the 9th Universe with the same potential as that of the Super Saiyans; a kid who might possibly affect the balance of the 12 Universes of this reality. "But it's just okay Whis. We'll talk about that for later. After all, I wanted to see the growth of these Saiyans with my very own eyes since they might also get involved into it."

'There is another reason why Bills-sama went here aside from meeting the Saiyans?' The Elder Kai thought with narrowed eyes. 'And it might get the Saiyans involved? What could it possibly be?'

"Just like from the past, I'll be using my full power against you, Son Goku." Bills said casually.

"Awesome… I mean… Arigato guzaimasu!" Goku said as formal as he could be, but he is now trembling in excitement. As the God of Destruction and the Saiyan prepared a fighting stance…

"KAKAROTTO!" Vegetta yelled towards Goku. "Did you already forget what I have said earlier? This time, I will fight Hakaishin Bills-sama!"

"What?" Goku then remembered what Vegetta said earlier. "I already forgot it!" But he just acted like he can no longer remember it.

Some veins from Vegetta's head popped out comically. Son Goku really is the person without proper reason, he thought. He then moved in blinding speed right in front of Goku, then dashed towards Bills, initiating an attack.

Bills is somehow got surprised by the turn of events since he is already expecting that he will fight Son Goku. But the Prince of the Saiyans charged straight at him without second thought. So Bills blocked Vegetta's incoming punch by crossing his arms in front of his face.

"Hey Vegetta! That's not fair! I should be the one to spar with Bills-sama!" Goku yelled towards his rival but it is already too late.

The impact from Vegetta's punch shook the ground of the sacred ground of the Kais, making the three Kais fell to the ground on their butt. Bills skidded several meters from the impact. That single punch from the proud Prince of the Saiyan is enough for him to realize that these Saiyans had grown powerful while he is taking his nap for several tens of years.

"Father always really wanted to compete with Uncle Goku." Trunks sighed. He, along with Gohan and Goten stood beside Goku and the Kais.

"Dad, let's leave this to Uncle Vegetta for now." Goten tapped the shoulder of his father who have a comical dejected look on his face.

"But… But…" Goku mumbled in disappointment. He then looked towards Bills and Vegetta who are looking towards each other in a silent face-off.

"Kaioshin-sama, will it be alright if they fight here on the sacred grounds?" Gohan asked Kibito Kai.

"It can't be helped. Once Bills-sama prepares for a fight, there is nothing that we can do to stop it anymore, or else, he will blow up this planet." Kibito Kai sighed.

"Really… Really… troublesome Saiyans…" the Elder Kai said.

On the other hand, Bills is smirking towards Vegetta while preparing his fighting stance.

"What now, Bills-sama? Aren't you a bit disappointed that you will be fighting me and not Kakarotto?" Vegetta said while also in a fighting stance.

"Either of you is fine." Bills replied casually. "After all, both of you have gained my respect during the first time that we have met."

"That's an honor." Vegetta smirked. "Let's get on with this, Hakaishin Bills-sama!" The Prince of the Saiyans balled his fists on his waist and started releasing his enormous ki that shook the sacred ground… "I'll show you how much I have grown after my humiliating defeat against you during our first fight! HAAAAAAA!" His voice echoed as he continued to release his power.

"Interesting. Then show me your true power, Prince of the Saiyans… Vegetta." Bills said in anticipation.

Vegetta released his ki, making himself enveloped with a seemingly flaming blue aura. The release of the ki is so immense that it created numerous cracks on the ground while the tremor can be felt several kilometers from their current location. The ki continued to rise further, making Bills somewhat surprised after feeling the growth in power of the Prince of the Saiyans.

'This level of power is on the same level as of that time when I visit Earth for the first time.' Bills thought. He can still clearly remember how Vegetta overwhelmed him for a few seconds of their fight due to his rage after he hit the Prince of the Saiyan's wife, Bulma. Vegetta's power during that time has clearly surpassed that of Super Saiyan 3 Goku that he easily defeated with just two hits. And right now, Vegetta already has the same level of power during that time even on his BASE form. 'If Vegetta really have grown this much, I guess that it is safe to say the Son Goku has also grown at least this much.' Bills said while looking towards Goku who is wearing a carefree smile while watching how Vegetta powers-up.

'Show him, Vegetta. We are no longer the same person during the first time that Bills-sama fought us!' Goku said within his mind.

"HAAAAAA!" Vegetta released a much stronger ki than before, creating powerful gusts of wind. This time, his pitch black hair transformed into a bright yellow one. His ki's color also matched his hair's hue, thus transforming it from blue to yellow flaming ki as well. Vegetta just entered his Super Saiyan form.

"It looks like father will challenge Bills-sama in an all-out-fight." Trunks said with a light smirk.

"Yeah. Even if we are not the ones he will be fighting with, we should need to keep our guards up!" Goten said to his best friend.

Vegetta's voice continued to echo throughout the Sacred Planet of the Kais as he released much higher level of ki, creating a large crater where he is currently standing. His yellow flaming aura is now turning into a golden one, emitting lightning due to the highly condensed ki that he is emitting. His hair is also changing its hue from yellow to golden color as well, while his muscles became a much defined. This time, he just entered his Super Saiyan 2 state.

"So you have already reached your highest level of transformation. Shall we begin the fight?" Bills said while taking a fighting stance.

"Not yet! I know very well that despite my current power, your power is still far above mine, Bills-sama. So I have yet to surpass… my current Super Saiyan level! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegetta said as he further released a much more potent ki within himself.

"So Uncle Vegetta will also use... his third form…" Gohan muttered while bracing himself.

"Ikke, Vegetta!" Goku yelled excitedly.

The Prince of the Saiyan's ki continued to explode as he is now literally shaking the Sacred Planet down to its very core. The rock formations started to collapse, the clouds started to disintegrate, and the wind started to feel heavier than the earlier gust of wind from entering the Super Saiyan 2 form. As Vegetta continued to yell, everyone can now hear a loud roar from the Oozaru deep within him as he further drew the power from his heritage.

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped the scene, making the Kais covered their eyes. As the light resided, on the middle of a certain crater, stood a man who has more potent golden ki, enveloping his muscular but toned body like a golden fire. The lightning created from concentrated ki is now more condensed and thicker that it could destroy a 50-meter high building in a single strike. His eyebrows are now also non-existent, making his eyes look much fiercer than before, as he is glaring towards the God of Destruction. But the most amazing change on his appearance is the now waist-length golden hair that symbolized the growth of his power…

"I am sorry, it took longer than before, Bills-sama. It's been a while since I entered this form after all." Vegetta said with a cocky smirk. "Now, this is my Super Saiyan 3 form."

"The same as that of Son Goku eh?" Bills said, seemingly unimpressed with the current power-up. "You really have gotten strong, Vegetta. But you see, that kind of power, is still far below that of mine's."

"You'll never know unless you got a taste of it!" Vegetta yelled as he charged towards the Hakaishin. Bills, on the other hand, charged towards Vegetta as well. The two powerful forces collided in a single instance, creating a deep crater with them on the middle of it as they shook the very foundation of the Sacred Planet.

"Oh, well. Looks like our planet will be messed up again." Elder Kai spoke.

"Yeah. And I am afraid that it will be a lot worse than during the fight against the Kid Buu." Kibito Kai said with a forced smile.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived on the Shopping District with his bicycle. Since it is still early in the morning, only few people are walking around the district. While looking for the person who requested to meet him, he is deep in thought about Skuld's behavior and Keiichi's words earlier before he leaves the temple…<p>

_'…I guess it won't hurt to say that you really are insensitive towards a girl's feelings…'_

'Why does Keiichi told me something like that? I am doing my best to be a good and considerate friend wherever I go...' Naruto thought as he thought about everything that happened. He is always thinking what is best for his friends, from the Shinobi World and even from this new world.

But what made him wonder is on how Skuld reacted after hearing that he is leaving the temple. There is nothing else to do on the temple after all, so he thought that it is just fine to spend some time doing something. And since Nakagawa Kanon sent him an email, and since he believed that he don't have anything else to do for now, he decided to grant the pink-head's request since he cannot let her down. See, he is a very considerate friend…

'Speaking of Kanon, where is she? I already am on our promised meeting place.' Naruto said as he looked around, only to see a suspicious person approaching him. The person's clothing almost covered her entire body. Her eyes and few strands of pink hair are the only features that was visible to determine this person's identity. 'Wait, pink hair? Don't tell me…'

"Kanon? Is that you?" Naruto said while asking silently.

"Ha-Hai…" Kanon nodded then quickly looked around to see if anyone heard Naruto who casually called him using her name. After all, even until know, for whatever reason, Naruto still don't know about Kanon's status as the youngest and the most famous idol on this country. That's the reason itself why she is hiding herself within several layers of clothes; for her to be able to move freely without any fans chasing her for a shutter chance or autograph. "Ohayo Guzaimasu… Naruto-kun."

"Why are you dressed like that?" Naruto asked the obvious.

"Well, you see, I don't want anyone to know who I am. If anyone saw me like this, it will affect my job so…" Kanon explained vaguely.

"Is your job really that dangerous?" Naruto said in a thinking but worried tone. He then remembered something like this during his childhood days as a Shinobi. He remembered someone who always needed to hide her identity… his favorite actress, Princess of the Snow Country, Koyuki Kazahana. "It seemed like you are an actress or something…"

Kanon visibly flinched after hearing Naruto's innocent inquiry. Some part of her actually wanted to tell Naruto about her status as an idol eversince they have exchanged emails during the first time that they met. But she cannot bring herself to do so. After all, she enjoyed talking with him even through emails since he always treats her like an ordinary person, not someone with an idol status. Even with minimum email conversation, she can feel that Naruto treats her as a precious friend for him. That's why she wanted to keep it as it is for now. Because she believed that she can only be herself in front of him.

"…No! I am not… but something like that… Ahahaha…" Kanon laughed awkwardly. "So please don't say my name out loud as well, Naruto-kun."

"Okay. But have you received my email earlier?" Naruto inquired impassively.

"Hai." Kanon said while looking down. She remembered what the questions from the email meant. She sighed, since she knew that she can no longer hide the truth to Naruto this time. But at least, before she told him everything about her, he will spend some quality time with him today. "But you know Naruto-kun, even if we are sending emails to each other as friends, you shouldn't pressure a girl like that. Remember, this is only the 2nd time that we met personally ever since our first encounter on the school's rooftop a few weeks ago. You should learn to understand a girl's feelings you know?" Kanon said with a pout.

Naruto is stunned after hearing the last words from Kanon. 'That's the 2nd time that I heard those words today. Am I really that insensitive?' Naruto thought on his mind with dumb-founded expression.

"Then, tell me how I should understand a girl's feelings, Kanon." Naruto replied with a serious face.

"Wha… What are you suddenly talking about?" Kanon replied while blushing. That's quite a direct question even for her. But seeing his serious face, Kanon cannot help but took him seriously as well.

Naruto saw that the pink-head panicked from his question. So he decided to not to pursue the answer that he needed for now.

"Well, relax, Kanon. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Naruto grinned. "We met today since you want to spend some good times right? So let's go. Do you have any place in mind where we could actually go?"

"Huh?" The idol tilted her head, seemingly surprised by Naruto's question, again. 'Don't tell me… that Naruto-kun didn't actually understand why I invite him today, isn't he? This should be a date! A date!'

"I mean, you want to spend time with me right? So I am asking what the things you want to do and I will come with you whatever or wherever it is. I'll be your temporary body guard!" Naruto spoke once again with comical pride as he pointed his right thumb on his chest. But this time, it clarified Kanon's suspicions.

"It seems like you really cannot understand a girl's feelings, Naruto-kun." Kanon said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Well… sorry about that." Naruto said while looking down with dejected face, scratching the back of his head.

Kanon cannot help but giggle after seeing Naruto's reaction since it is quite new for her to see a boy of her age who is acting like someone who doesn't know anything about girls. So she grabbed the sleeve of Naruto's coat and started dragging him to a random location. After all, she only has until 1:00 PM to enjoy herself with him due to her schedule.

"Don't worry! Today, I'll make sure that you'll understand a part of my feelings!" Kanon said while smiling towards the Shinobi. "But for now, just come and accompany me until my free time is over!"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere outside the Earth's atmosphere, a massive satellite-like structure created from latest state-of-the-art technology is now orbiting the planet. This satellite-like structure had the most advanced technology that Earth has ever seen. And within the structure, a certain superhero is staring towards the Earth, admiring the beautiful image of the blue planet that he swore to protect no matter what.<p>

He then switched his gaze on the internal structure of the 'satellite' where he currently is. It is just amazing how this kind of gigantic structure has been created secretly, along with the technology that comes along with it.

"Incredible…" Superman muttered as he looked around. He can't help but admire the person who is responsible for creating this 'satellite'. "Does your stockholders know all about this Bruce?" He asked towards the person approaching him; the billionaire playboy under a bat's mask who is the only one capable of constructing such structure.

"A line item hidden within the Aerospace R&D budget." The Batman replied as if it is the most natural thing in the world. "This 'Watchtower' will act as an early warning system for detecting other threats of invasion from space and other unnatural events that might possibly occur on Earth like that of the Demon that we have recently fought."

"And it also comes with a fully stock kitchen." The Flash joined the conversation of the two heroes. Following him is Wonder Woman, both of them has a cup of drinks on their hands. "Ice Mocha?" The speedster offered his drink to the Man of Steel.

"No thanks." Superman declined but he is smiling to the Flash.

"Mmmm… They don't have these on Themyscira." The Princess of the Amazon said as she took a sip from her drink as well.

"Stick around Princess! I'll show you the ropes!" The Flash said to the Amazon with a confident smirk.

"Perhaps I will." Diana replied with a smile towards the Flash.

"An impressive installation…" The Green Lantern said as he descended from the upper floors of the Watchtower. He is accompanied by Hawkgirl. "…most impressive. But what's this got to do with us?"

Everyone's attention turned towards Superman. The Man of Steel is the one responsible for gathering them after all, but thru Batman's instructions. With a determined look, Superman spoke towards his fellow heroes.

"I once thought that I could protect the world by myself… But I was wrong." He then looked towards the Earth thru the 'window' of the Watchtower. "Working together, we saved the planet. And I believe that if we stick together, as a team, we can be a force that could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice."

"What? Like a bunch of Super Friends?" The Flash said in a joking manner.

"More like of… Justice League." Superman said, declaring the name of this superhero team.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" The Flash joked once again. "But the big guy's got a point. With all of us behind it, it might just work. Count me in." He said as he shook the Man of Steel's hand.

The Green Lantern and Hawkgirl also agreed and both join the handshake. Wonder Woman hesitated at first, but she finds the world to be interesting so she also joined the superhero group.

"How about you, Batman?" Superman said towards the Batman who is standing a few meters behind the heroes.

"I am not really a people person. But if you need help… and you will… call me." The Dark Knight replied with his usual dark tone.

"Understood." Superman and the other heroes nodded. "Then we all agreed."

"Wait, J'onn's not here." The Amazon said as she and the other heroes aside from Batman looked around, trying to locate the last Martian. Superman was able to locate the Martian so he flew towards the Watchtower Control Room and he is followed by the other heroes, including Batman. There, they saw the Martian looking into nothingness with distant eyes.

"J'onn, are you alright?" Superman approached the lone Martian.

"My family and love ones are long gone. I am the last of my kind." The Martian replied without looking towards Superman.

"I know the feel." Superman said as he tapped a hand on the Martian's shoulder. After all, he is the last son of Krypton who had also lost his entire race right after he was born.

"Now, Mars is dead, and I am alone in the Universe." The Martian said as he reminisce his past life on his home planet.

"J'onn, we can never replace the family that you have lost. But we would be honored if you will call Earth, your home…" Superman said to at least, console the lone Martian. The Martian looked around to see Superman along with the other heroes smiling towards him, well, except Batman who is only looking towards him with his usual passive expression. Realizing that he is not alone after everything that happened, the Martian smiled towards the heroes.

"Thanks." The Martian said with his rare smile towards the heroes.

"That's great!" The Flash said to break the ice. "By the way, what about the Shinobi kid? I believe he should be one of us… don't you think so guys?"

"I believe so." Hawgirl said. "He has formidable powers, skills, experiences and fighting prowess that will definitely fit on this team."

"Actually, I also intend to invite him to be part of our group." Superman replied. "But unfortunately, I haven't been able to locate him successfully.

"Superman also asked for me earlier to try sensing him around the world." The Martian spoke. "However, I cannot even sense a tiny bit of his presence."

"I believe it has something to do with his powers." Batman spoke from behind. "As a trained Shinobi with unknown powers, it is possible for him to conceal his presence thru unknown means as well. Trying to sense him is already out of option. I am also trying to figure out who he really is so we can easily locate where he is and what is the true nature of his powers, but there is still no progress regarding that."

"What a sneaky guy…" Green Lantern said. "Do you really think that we could trust someone like him?"

The Batman than drew something like a remote, then pointed it towards the monitor of the Control Room. Then, the monitor opened, and started displaying a footage regarding their battle against Lullaby. The other heroes watched the battle with their full attention.

"I acquired this footage from one of the Government satellites." The Batman spoke. "On this battle, you will see that it is not about us being able to trust the Shinobi. But it is all about the power that he wields. Finding his identity is vital for us to have him within our reach."

"Whoa…" The Flash just muttered. "If Supes is our Big Blue Boy Scout, this kid can be considered as a Toolbox!" The speedster commented after seeing the Shinobi's arsenals in battle.

"Incredible…" Wonder Woman said in surprise while continuously watching the footage. "Just where is he drawing such powers? And how many abilities does he really have?"

"I believe that we shouldn't be thinking about the list of arsenals that he has." The Dark Knight replied. "What we should think about is the actual limitations of his powers and abilities. Since until now, I can't able to determine one."

"Regardless of the doubts and questions that we have for him, I know and I believe that he is fighting on the same side as of us." Superman said towards the newly formed Justice League. "Even if we were still not able to find out who really is, what his powers are, or anything regarding him, I still want him to be a part of this team. What can you say about that, everyone?"

"With his fighting prowess and skills, he will become a great asset on our team." Wonder Woman said as she remembered how the Shinobi kid fought with them on equal grounds during the Alien Invasion. The Flash just grinned with a nod, Hawkgirl smiled, and the Martian also nodded.

"I still am not so sure about that." The Green Lantern crossed his arms on his chest. "What about you, Batman?"

"I believe I have already stated my opinion regarding that." The Batman said as he turned around, leaving the group hanging.

"Very well. In that case, the Shinobi will also be a part of our team as well even if we still haven't been able to invite him personally." Superman said with a smile. "Thank you for agreeing with me for creating the Justice League, everyone."

The other heroes just nodded with a smile aside from Batman who just left the scene as they continue to watch the battle against the Demon from the monitor. All of them have the same thoughts. With them on the same team, they can definitely do a lot more things that they can never do by themselves individually. And within their hearts, they will continue to fight for the sake of peace and justice… as a team… named Justice League.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Almost half of the planet is now razed as the Super Saiyan 3 Vegetta continued to battle the God of Destruction, Bills, within the atmosphere of the Sacred Planet of the Kais. Despite Vegetta's current speed, he still cannot land a single blow to the Hakaishin as Bills just easily evaded most of Vegetta's physical attacks and ki blasts, indicating a one-sided battle between the two.<p>

"I can't believe it." Goten muttered. "Even on his current state, Uncle Vegetta cannot land a single attack against Bills-sama. And to think that power is on the same level of power as that of Uncle Vegetta's right now…"

"Yeah." Trunks nodded. "As far as I can remember, during the first fight with Bills-sama, Dad has been able to briefly overwhelm Bill-sama on his Super Saiyan 2 state. And now that even on his base form, Dad's power level is already on the same level as that of his Super Saiyan 2 form during that time. So I thought that when he battle Bills-sama using Super Saiyan 3 that increases his base powers to few hundreds more, it will be a different fight. However, as from what I see… Bills-sama is still toying around against Dad…"

"That's how powerful Bills-sama is…" Gohan said as he intently watched the fight. "All of us have gotten stronger after decades of training, but he is still on an entirely different league."

"Don't just count Vegetta out yet." Goku said with a grin. "As far as I can see, he is still measuring Bills-sama's powers until now before he actually launches his full powers."

"Don't tell me, Dad is intending to use _that_, Uncle Goku!" Trunks said towards Goku.

"We'll see about that." Goku replied while watching the fight.

Vegetta clasped his hands above his head, and then swung it downward to attack, aiming to hit Bills' head. However, the Hakaishin just blocked it using his two fingers with very minimum effort. The Prince of the Saiyan then used a full swing leg kick, still aiming towards Bills' head, but the god simply blocked it with his free right arm.

"Is that all?" Bills said with disappointment. Using the right arm to block the incoming kick, Bills grabbed Vegetta's leg, preventing the Saiyan to slip away from his grasps. Bills then flicked Vegetta's forehead with his left index finger, but the force of the flick is so powerful, enough to send the Saiyan sharply towards the ground within a blink of an eye. The Saiyan's landing on the ground created a massive crater with almost a kilometer wide in diameter, while the impact once again shook the Sacred Ground.

Bills landed on the ground outside of the crater created by the impact, staring on the middle of the crater where his sparring partner landed. And then, Vegetta released his potent Super Saiyan 3 ki to quickly clear the rubbles that is covering him. He is now covered with bruises all over his body, with his mouth having a trail of blood to his chin. However, he still wore his signature cocky smile as he glared towards Bills.

"As expected, Bills-sama really is strong…" Vegetta said while wiping the blood from his mouth.

"So you have finally understood the differences between our powers…" Bills said with an arrogant smirk.

"…well, it is kinda arrogant for me to fight you while _just_ using the Super Saiyan 3 form…" Vegetta said. The statement caught Bills attention, narrowing his eyes towards the Prince.

"What do you mean by that?" Bills said in interest.

"Let's just say that I have a form that far surpasses the power of Super Saiyan 3…!" Vegetta said as he once again balled his hands on his waist while releasing a huge amount of ki once again. "….a form that will transcend my current level of power! HAAAAAAA!" He once again yelled with all his might...

"It looks like Vegetta will finally show you… the next level of the Super Saiyan transformation, Bills-sama…" Whis muttered.

"Show him what you got… Vegetta!" Goku said with excitement.

"What now?" Northern Kai said as he along with Elder Kai and Kibito Kai are hugging each other comically as the planet shook due to Vegetta's ki which is still continuously rising.

"A new transformation huh…" Bills said, seemingly understanding what he is about to expect. "Let me see what it can actually do…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegetta's voice can now be heard throughout the planet. His ki has now already far surpassed that of his Super Saiyan 3 form. And it still continued to rise to unknown level, breaching the limits within himself. As he continued to release his ki, Bills noticed that Vegetta's muscles are getting larger and even his height is now about the height as that of Goku's. But the most noticeable change is the growth of the monkey tail behind him suddenly grew as conjunction of his spinal column…

And with one last yell, a bright, nuclear explosion-sized light enveloped the scene. As the light resided slowly, Bills used his critical eye to quickly take a look at his opponent's current form. And what he saw somehow surprised him.

Vegetta is now standing on the middle of the crater with the same sharp look from his eyes. But there is a major change on his physical appearance. Aside from height and muscle growth, Vegetta's usual golden Super Saiyan hair turned to pitch black one like on his base form, but much longer and is extending down his shoulder and back. The monkey tail that just grew out on his back is now covered with red fur, along with his arms and shoulders. Overall, this transformation seems like a combination of his base form and his Oozaru form. But what surprised Bills is the huge amount of power that is now flowing within the Prince of the Saiyans…

"Finally, I have ascended." Vegetta spoke in with a cocky tone.

"So this is your new transformation huh?" Bills said, seemingly impressed with the power of the new Super Saiyan form.

"Yes, Bills-sama." Vegetta said as he once again took a fighting stance. "This is Super Saiyan 4…! He said as he released his golden flaming ki, preparing to attack the God of Destruction.

"That is our new power, Bills-sama." Goku said from the distance. "That is the power that we acquired as _one of the requirements_ to be able to beat you!" He said while grinning as usual. However, Gohan and Goten quickly covered their father's mouth while Goku flails comically.

"Uncle Goku really is a blabber-mouth." Trunks sighed.

'One of the requirements?' Bills and Whis are taken aback by those words. What does Goku actually meant by 'requirements'? Does these Saiyans have actually found a way to surpass the power of the God of Destruction?

"Shut up Kakarotto! You're spoiling the mood!" Vegetta yelled towards Goku. "Well then, Bills-sama… Up for Round 2?"

"Sure do. Show me the true power of your true form then, proud Prince of the Saiyans…" Bills said as he used his taunting pose towards Vegetta. 'I guess it is safe to assume that Son Goku has also achieved this level of Saiyan transformation.' He then remembered what he said to Whis after his first visit on Earth, fighting Vegetta and Goku, the latter in Super Saiyan God form...

_'Perhaps in the distant future, Son Goku and Vegetta might become a real threat against me…'_

And it seemed like he is right. The unlimited potential that the Saiyans continues to show right in front of him already establish them as a real rival to the God of Destruction. He already understood why Frieza became so wary of the Saiyan race that he annihilated the entire planet to remove their existence. Though it shouldn't be that surprising since Saiyans are technically the strongest soldier tribe in this Universe…

That's why when he dreamt about this kid from another Universe who has the same potential as that of the Super Saiyans, he cannot help but wonder how it is even possible, especially if the kid within that dream is just an ordinary human being. Humans are creatures who don't have special powers, thus are not treated as a warrior race. So humans shouldn't have such power and potential such as that kid with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks from his dream. That's why he needs to find out who the kid is, and find out the reason why he has such potential… But for now…

"Super Saiyan 4 huh? Well, looks like you Saiyans have already forgotten something during the first time that we have met…" Bills said as he looked towards Vegetta with a carefree expression. "…no matter how powerful your transformations are… you can never defeat a god, unless you acquire a power as that of a god…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**And done! Just a few reminders and information guys…**

**1.****Naruto in this fic is a thinking character, but not an intelligent or a genius one. By combining his hyperactive and naïve personality from her mother and the level of thinking and reason from his father, he will really become a striking resemblance of Hashirama Senju's character. Though he will still be an idiot outside of battles like he normally used to.**

**2.****There are several instances from Naruto manga that states that Naruto is insensitive to girl's feelings. I am just taking advantage of it.**

**3.****Nikaido-sensei first appeared on Chapter 4, but with very small 'panel time'.**

**4.****The encounter with Tsukiyo Kujo is the follow-up from their first meeting on Chapter 4 as well. Same goes for Nakagawa Kanon.**

**5.****The conversation between Naruto and Tsukiyo about a perfect world is based from Chapter 113 of TWGOK, during Akari/Rimyuel's conquest.**

**6.****The Universe where Naruto is currently residing is the 9****th**** Universe, while DBZ verse is at 7****th**** Universe. This is only to match the DBZ Battle of the Gods Movie information about the main universe of the manga series. I have also hinted this on Chapter 6.**

**7.****The DBZ part of this Chapter is a direct continuation from DBZ part of Chapter 6. (It will be best to watch the DBZ Movie Battle of the Gods since I based the DBZ characters on this fic directly from that DBZ Movie. Also, this fic is set 80 years after that movie.)**

**8.****As much as possible, I will not include DBGT as part of canon for this fic aside from the current appearance of the 5 Saiyans and the Super Saiyan 4 form. Technically, the 5 Saiyans hes the same appearance as that of their GT counterparts (So Goku didn't turn into a child oike that from GT). **

**9.****Super Saiyan God form is also included in this fic. As for which form is powerful, I will explain it next chapter.**

**10.****I believe having Vegetta acquiring Super Saiyan 3 form is quite logical after the long time skip for the setting of this fic, since I will also be using his Super Saiyan 4 form as well.**

**11.****Goku and Vegetta's power level rivals that of each other, so they have somewhat the same power level as of each other.**

**12.****Goku, Gohan and Vegetta can both enter their Super Saiyan 4 state as hinted from Chapter 6 of this fic. However, the Super Saiyan 4 on this fic allows the Saiyan to grow their monkey tails but on their base form, they don't have tails. Trunks and Goten cannot achieve this transformation since they are born without monkey tails.**

**13.****I don't know if I have already covered up anything, so if you guys have questions, please ask me thru reviews. I am an open-minded person so if you guys can recommend or suggest something that can add up to the story, please state it thru reviews so I can think about it and see if it can be included on the plot of the story that I already have in mind.**

**Thank you guys, and please review! Have a great one! God Bless!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Within Yourself

**Author's Note: Good day guys. It's been a while. Well posting 3 chapters within 1 month with around 17k words per chaps is not half-bad, I guess. Haha. Thank you for the reviews and suggestions for this fic! I really do appreciate it!**

**For kuroeli – Yes, that's what I also think about Chakra. The proportion between Spiritual Energy and Physical Energy affects the kind and effect of the jutsu. This opinion from you as well gave me some additional options for the Chakra's power in this fic.**

**GildartsCliveBlackLotus – That's a wonderful idea! I knew that I will need the a special gate at some part of this story. And somehow, the Gate of Truth matches the gate that I need for this story. Though I am not sure how should I introduce it yet. But it will come along with the plot. Thank you for the suggestion!**

**Clinton – Yeah. I have a reason why this story is a harem. But Skuld will be the main heroine. And also, I'll not make this a random harem story. The harem in this story is needed for the plot and not for 'fan-service' only. And besides, I love TWGOK style of harem and I like all the heroine characters introduced on that great manga. That story is actually one of the reason why I am inspired to write this fic in the first place. But thank you for your honest opinion!**

**Capturinggod200 – Thank you for your input! Goten and Trunks introduced without tails in the DBZ manga and anime. I believe that is so since Goku and Vegetta can already enter Super Saiyan form during the time that they were 'created'. And I believe that it is also the reason why Goten and Trunks can enter Super Saiyan form with almost no effort even if they are still technically children. But if either with tails or without tails, they will play a vital role within this fic.**

**Bankai777 – Haha. That will be one hell of an encounter. But according to how the story flows, this will happen sooner or later. Thanks for the review!**

**Strife666, salman21, Panda, and RedDragonKing – Thank you for the reviews! I really do appreciate it.**

**Here comes Chapter 10. I hope you guys enjoy this one as well. **

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 10 – Within Yourself**

7th Universe… Sacred Planet of the Kais…

The Prince of the Saiyans, Vegetta, is now currently on his Super Saiyan 4 transformation as he prepares to fight the all powerful God of Destruction, Bills. Both are levitating in their air while glaring towards each other. Watching them from below is the Master of the God of Destruction named Whis, the Kais, along with Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks. Most of them are watching the fight with anticipation and excitement painted on their face, except for Kibito Kai and Northern Kai who is worried about their planet's fragility.

"Super Saiyan 4 huh? Well, I gotta admit that your newest transformation is more powerful than your Super Saiyan 3 form by several folds. But it looks like you Saiyans have already forgotten something during the first time that we have met…" Bills said as he looks towards Vegetta with a carefree expression. "…no matter how powerful your transformations are… you can never defeat a god, unless you acquire a power as that of a god…"

"Keh." Vegetta smirked. "But it won't hurt if I give it a try!" Vegetta charges towards Bills with full force.

Vegetta attacks with flurry of punches and kicks while Bills dodges or blocks the attacks casually, the latter still with a carefree smile on his face. But Bills can see the exponential increase of power of the Saiyan on his current transformation. That's why he still cannot let his guard down.

Vegetta attempts a right straight punch towards Bills face but the Hakaishin catches the approaching fist with his left hand. The Saiyan then attempts another punch with his left hand, but it is also caught by Bills with his right hand. Now both of Vegetta's hands are being grabbed by Bills. The Saiyan releases his golden ki as he tries to snatch his fists away from Bills hands, but to no avail. Bills sensed the frustration of the Prince so he just smirks, then pulls both of Vegetta's fist and give a powerful head butt on the Saiyan's forehead. Hakaishin then follows up with a kick on Vegetta's abdomen that sends Vegetta falling on the ground while growling in pain. In a split second, Vegetta landed on the ground violently, creating a deep, wide crater while shaking the entire area.

"As expected of Bills-sama." Goku smirked despite of Vegetta's predicament.

"You Saiyans might have gotten really strong from the past years, but Bills-sama still is a god." Whis spoke. "A god's power is above anything else… so regardless how powerful every one of you have become, you still cannot battle with a god on equal grounds."

However, Vegetta releases powerful ki from the crater to disperse the thick smoke created by the impact, clearing the area almost instantaneously. He is now releasing a much more powerful ki than ever, as he smirked towards Bills.

"That's one good beating." Vegetta said with somewhat cocky voice. "But I'm not done yet!" He yelled as he releases a barrage of ki's directed towards Bills. "Try to dodge this!"

Bills look towards the incoming ki attacks impassively. "Do you really think that those levels of attacks will work on me?" He said in a dark tone as he prepares an assault on his own…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Haaaaahhh…." Skuld gave a deep sigh while lying on the futon of her room. It's been 2 hours since Naruto leaves the temple after receiving an email from his friend. She already knew that Naruto is the kind of person who thinks straight forward, only focusing on what he wants or he needs to while setting other things aside Thus, this makes the blonde Hokage a person who is always on the go, as if he will get some kind of allergy if he doesn't do something to kill some time. And he is also the kind of person who will always go out of his way to help anyone. Even Skuld is actually wondering right now if it really is a good or a bad thing.<p>

"Why is he always like that?" Skuld said to herself. "It's not like I like him or anything, but… ever since he tried learning how to ride a bicycle, we were barely able to spend time with each other… and now that he has already learned how to ride on that stupid bike, I thought he will somehow spend some time with me. But there he is… spending time with his friends…"

Skuld then stood up and gathers some random mechanical parts, and starts assembling some kind of humanoid doll, about 6 inches in height. Even though she decides to create a mecha to kill time and also kick Naruto out of her mind, she can't help but still think about everything that happened since Naruto arrived in this world… a Shinobi who accidentally arrives from a war torn-world, grew as an orphan with a powerful beast sealed within himself, thus making him a human weapon for the village. But he still didn't lose himself even after everything that he has been through. And he continues to do everything that he can so he can be acknowledged and becomes a selfless hero of his world at the cost of his existence in that world…

And even after everything, he still grows up as a kind, wonderful person, though he is stupid most of the times. He is somewhat over-protective, especially for her and her elder sisters due to their Goddess status. It is somehow a good thing, since she can feel that he cares for them a lot. But what really gets into her nerve is his naivety and obliviousness for her feelings…

"There you have it." Skuld said towards the mecha that she is currently constructing. "You look a lot like Naruto now…" She said as she look at the mecha affectionately.

"Skuld?" Belldandy knocks Skuld's sliding tatami door, surprising the youngest Norse Goddess. "Are you alright?"

"Onee-sama!" Skuld said as she quickly stood up and opens the door for her sister.

"I am sorry. It's been a while since you get out of your room so I am wondering if you are alright." Belldandy said while Keiichi, who is standing behind Belldandy, is smiling towards her.

"Well, I am alright…" Skuld replied. She then looks towards Keiichi and Belldandy. Though she knows within herself that she is a stubborn kid who is always trying to push this two away from each other, she can't help but smile since this two really is an inseparable couple. Then, a sudden thought flashes through her… as she imagined herself in her Onee-sama's place with Naruto in Keiichi's shoes… will they also look like a cute couple like this two?

Realizing what she is currently thinking, she violently shakes her head in embarrassment while blushing. Belldandy and Keiichi tilt their heads at the same time, wondering why Skuld behaves like that. Seeing the two's reaction in front of her, Skuld blushes once again for further embarrassment…

"Don't… don't mind me… Ahahaha…" Skuld said while trying to laugh in an awkward manner while scratching the back of her head.

Keiichi smiles after seeing the way how Skuld scratches the back of her head. "Is it just me or you are behaving exactly like Naruto while being embarrassed like that?"

Skuld froze after hearing that. She then quickly draws out her debugging mallet, then tries attacking Keiichi comically to hide her embarrassment. "Come back here, Keiichi!"

Belldandy smiles after seeing her little sister acting as energetic as ever. She is also somewhat worried for Skuld after she walks out of the dining room earlier this morning upon learning Naruto's plans for the day to meet with his friend. After all, even if Skuld tries her best to deny it, she knows that her little sister is fond of Naruto presence, as she can see a different smile on her youngest sister if Naruto is by her side. Because even if they are together most of time, she has never seen Skuld behave and smiles like she used to when Naruto is around.

"Skuld?" Belldandy calls her sister's attention. "I just came here to check if you are okay since Naruto isn't around quite lately."

"Onee-sama… I am always okay!" Skuld said while pumping her fist in the air. "As if that stupid Naruto will affect my mood whatsoever…ne?"

"Really?" Keiichi said as he is pointing his right index finger somewhere. "But why is that mecha looked like a miniature Naruto?"

Skuld and Belldandy look towards the direction where Keiichi pointed. And sure though, the mecha that Skuld is currently constructing looks like a miniature combination of Naruto and Banpei's body. Skuld comically ran towards the mecha in embarrassment and threw it out of the window, landing to who knows where.

"Don't… Don't ever mention that baka Shinobi in front of me!" Skuld snaps out. "That stupid, insensitive jerk!" Skuld said as she ran out of her room, leaving Keiichi and Belldandy looking towards each other.

"I guess she really is lonely without Naruto around…" Keiichi said towards Belldandy.

"It sure is…" Belldandy smiled towards Keiichi as she starts walking towards the direction where Skuld ran... "I'll follow her…"

On the backyard of the temple, Skuld is leaning with her back on a tree while looking towards the blue sky… then she immediately imagines Naruto's blue eyes while looking towards her.

"That Naruto… how could he leave me while I am bored like this…" Skuld said in a longing tone. "Just what is he currently doing right now?" She sighs, and then looks down. "What does he actually think about me?" She said with her eyes shut…

"My little sister…" Belldandy approaches Skuld from behind, surprising the youngest Goddess… "…Naruto thinks of you as a very precious person… you shouldn't doubt that…" She said as if to answer Skuld's question earlier.

"So Onee-sama heard what I said to myself earlier…" Skuld replied in an embarrassed tone. "…though I don't know if I can agree to what you have said… I know Naruto cares for me, for us sisters… but I don't know anything else… about his own feelings…"

"Then, why are you thinking like that if you actually don't know about Naruto's feelings?" Belldandy said with a very kind, gracious smile. She then hugs her little sister from behind. "You know, Skuld, falling in love with someone means…"

"…I'm not falling in love with anybody!" Skuld replied to Belldandy in tsundere way.

"Really? Let me talk to myself then…" Belldandy said. "Getting to love someone means the joy of discovery, not just the things you share, but also the different values, feelings and emotions for each other… And I believe that it's a feeling of joy while creating a new world with the two of you together…"

"…different values, feelings and emotions for each other?" Skuld muttered.

"Yes, my dear little sister." Belldandy replied with a smile. "You have your own feelings, but he also has his own. You might not be able to express what you truly feel for someone if you don't try to understand what he actually feels for you… So once you have tried to understand his feelings, you can also express your feelings in the way that he can understand. Among us living here in the temple, you're the person that is closest to Naruto. And I believe that you can better understand his feelings above anyone of us here…"

Skuld opens her eyes after hearing and absorbing her sister's words. Her sister is right, as always. After all, Naruto grew up as an orphan… as a warrior… as a hero… and that's all that she knew about him. She has an overview about his childhood life, but nothing more. He is a person who always tries his best to be acknowledged, going as far as selflessly sacrificing his existence for those who are important for him. But did she ever try to understand his feelings?

"I… I think I understand now…" Skuld replied with a low, lamenting voice.

"That's great, Skuld." Belldandy replied. "Naruto came from a war-torn world. He may have experienced something that we cannot possibly imagine. And yet he is always watching over us, including all his friends here in this world. So he will go out of his way to help his friends like the person who sends him a message earlier, just like what he has always done for us ever since he arrived here. That's who he is… and I believe that's the feelings that he currently has right now Skuld…"

"Yeah…" Skuld smiled. "I guess I'll just wait for him to come home for now and apologize for my behavior earlier." Skuld said while smiling towards Belldandy.

"That's the magic word, my dear sister." Belldandy hugs her little sister once again as the two of them continues to gaze towards the azure sky…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Shopping District…<p>

"This is great! I really love to spend my free time here at the Shopping District!" The famous idol, Nakagawa Kanon, is walking happily with a huge smile on her face. She still wears multi-layered clothing, a cap, and huge clear eye-glasses for disguise since her free time will definitely be ruined once her fans recognize her even for a single instance.

"Really… Good for you then…" Naruto said without any enthusiasm at all. After all, he is currently carrying multiple boxes of new shoes, sandals, and such while also carrying multiple paper bags with various new clothes from both arms and elbows. It seems like Kanon invited him for this sole purpose.

However, it is not that he doesn't enjoy spending time like this. After all, before spending time from boutiques and footwear shops, they already have visited an aquatic museum, a photo booth, and an eat-all-you-can restaurant. And everything is quite a new experience for the Shinobi. Yes, Belldandy has already provided the history and information regarding this world on the very first day that he arrived here on this new world, but experiencing it on his own feels great and refreshing. These establishments are non-existent from the Shinobi World after all.

And as for Kanon, she can't help but giggle while watching Naruto's reactions during the entire time that they were together, especially on the aquatic museum. He seems like a child who saw and experienced something wonderful for the first time in his life. That somehow made her wonder what kind of life Naruto used to have. But she doesn't have courage to ask about it since it is quite personal. After all, she, herself, is hiding something from Naruto… the fact that she is a famous idol.

She already wants to tell Naruto about her idol status for a few days now. But something is holding her back. After all, despite not knowing about her idol status, Naruto treats her as an average person during the first time that they met and even during the time that they were sending mails towards each other. This guy acknowledges her as a girl named Nakagawa Kanon, not as the idol Nakagawa Kanon. That's why she decided to spend some time with him during her free time to see if this guy is the same as he always is. And much to her happiness, she is right. And after spending time with him, she realizes that Naruto is the still same person from the one that she first met on the rooftop and the one that she is exchanging mails with. He didn't acknowledge her as an idol, but he did so as a friend.

And since Naruto became an honest person to her, she believes that she needs to become honest to him as well. That's why before her free time ends, Kanon has decided to tell Naruto about her idol status. She wants to see how Naruto will react after telling him about her little secret. After all, she isn't the only one who plans this… **_Both of them_** plan this… So **_both of them_** can get to know Naruto even more… and for her to somehow relieve the worry that is building up within her right now…

And now, they are on the last part of their trip, or date, or whatever they call it. Since for Naruto, it is just a normal trip with his friend. But for Kanon, she treats this as her very first date. The two enters a Karaoke booth, with Kanon requesting for a sound-proof one for her to be able to sing without her voice being heard outside the booth.

After a few minutes, Kanon selects a song and starts singing some random songs. She wants to pick one of her songs from the list, but refrains to do so for now. Naruto however, avoids singing since even if he already has full overview and knowledge about this world, he still doesn't have any song that actually he likes. This made Kanon pout cutely.

"You have one awesome voice, Kanon!" Naruto grinned. "Even you're dance and movements fit very well on the songs!"

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." Kanon said with a pout. "But I still want to hear you sing. Come on!" She said as she is handing the microphone to the blonde.

"Well, to tell you honestly, it is not that I don't want to sing…" Naruto said while sweating. "…I just don't know how to sing."

"Hmmmm…" Kanon's clear glasses became white-shaded due to the light. "…that's a funny, unacceptable excuse!" Kanon said with glaring cutely as she leans towards Naruto.

"Even if that is an unacceptable excuse, that is still the truth." Naruto said with embarrassed face. "You see… I am just a newcomer on this world… er… town… so I don't know how to sing any song…"

"I see. Are you some kind of foreigner or something, Naruto-kun?" Kanon inquired.

"Well, kind of… Ahahaha!" Naruto replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Well then, how do you spend your free time if you are not listening to music?" Kanon said as he sat beside Naruto with about 2 inches apart from each other.

'I can't tell her that my hobby is training…' Naruto mused on his mind. "Well, I have a part-time job on a Ramen Shop near here. And also…" Naruto draws a book from the pocket of his jacket. It is the published first volume of his novel, titled 'The Shinobi's Legacy'. "If I have other free time, I mostly spend time writing this book." He said, though it is somewhat a lie since he is actually leaving a Kage Bunshin to write the novel.

Kanon saw the book and hew eyes went wide… She can't believe it!

"You… you write this?! Is that true, Naruto-kun?!" Kanon said as she is looking towards the 150-page book. "Does that mean you are the person under the pen name… Rikudo Sennin?"

"Well, yeah. That's me, Rikudo Sennin-sama". Naruto explained with pride while pointing towards himself with his right index finger. "I have it published a few days after Superman and the heroes defeated the Alien Invaders. But please don't tell anyone that I'm Rikudo Sennin."

"Amazing!" Kanon squealed like a cute little girl. She then draws out one book from her jacket as well. It is the same book, The Shinobi Legacy Volume 1. "I really love this book! You know, I just purchased it because the editor of the story is Shiori Shiomiya-san, our school's quiet librarian. But I can't believe that you're the actual writer of this book!"

"Well, yeah. Shiori-chan is also my friend." Naruto said. "We always see each other in the school's library even if our classes are cancelled due to the Alien Invasion. Since Shiori-chan always spends time on the library even if the classes are suspended, I decided visit her every three days to write the novel while she gives me pointers or edits my works. She really is great -dattebayo!"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Shiori sneezed cutely while covering her mouth with a handkerchief. She is currently reading the profit report of the book that Naruto have written from the publishing company while staying on the library. 'I guess someone is talking about me…'<p>

She can't help but smile after seeing the huge profit of the first volume of Naruto's book. Even if it is their combined effort, Naruto still is the one who writes the story and all that she has done was to edit some parts of the story. She could remember the very first time that they met in the library… Even if she is having trouble during the conversation, Naruto talks with her casually and even acknowledges her despite her meek attitude. And since then, Naruto will visit her every 3 days regarding the novel. And before she knew it, the two of them became quite close, thus making Naruto the only person aside from her family that she can freely express herself with.

And now that the book that was created from their combined effort is earning huge profit, she can't help but smile. With this book, she has been able to start expressing her thoughts and feelings thru other person. Even it is a small step, she has been able to finally found out her true voice. After all, she knew that Naruto will always be right behind her to support her…

'Isn't this great, Naruto?' She thought with a smile… 'I hope Naruto visit me today so I can tell him about this…' She said with a wishful expression.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Kanon then draws out a ballpen from another pocket. "Uhm… <em>Rikudo Sennin-sama<em>, can you please sign this?" She said with a polite bow while handing the pen and the book towards Naruto.

"An autograph eh?" Naruto grinned as he is embarrassed. He then picks the pen and Kanon's book and starts signing his signature. "Do you really like this book? I mean, does it really worth for me to have an autograph here?"

"Don't tell me that you haven't heard the news yet, Naruto-kun?" Kanon pouted once again.

"News about what?" Naruto inquired.

"You really don't know?!" Kanon yelled towards Naruto as she snatches her book from the blonde. "This book is the top-seller last week, and is still currently the bestselling book on this week as well! The story is great and the characters, setting and other elements are realistic!"

"Really?" Naruto thought. Well, of course the story of the book is realistic. After all, it is about the Shinobi World, the world where he actually came from. "Shiori-chan's father is the publisher of the book. So I guess I will just ask about it from Shiori-chan later."

"But to think that you are on friendly terms with our school's librarian girl…" The idol muttered. She knew that Shiori Shiomiya is a very quiet girl, and she will only spoke to someone if that someone ask her something about books. After all, as an idol, she always visits the library once a week for her to review for the current lessons and incoming exams since she don't have notes about the lessons. So she is quite acquainted to the librarian girl and also knew about her quiet behavior. "You seem to be really close to Shiomiya-san, ne Naruto-kun?" Kanon inquired quietly.

"Well, she is my precious friend, just like you, Kanon." Naruto replied with a grin. For the first time, Kanon didn't know if she could be happy or annoyed after hearing Naruto saying that she is a precious friend for him. She then saw Naruto's expression change into uneasiness. "That's what I always think about for my friends. They are all precious for me… but I don't know if that really is right…" He then remembers how Skuld leaves the dining room with a sad look from her face. Just now, he felt like it is his fault. But he still doesn't know the reason why Skuld leaves like that…

"Naruto-kun, what do you mean?" Kanon inquired with slight worried tone.

"Hmmm…Let me ask you a question, Kanon…" Naruto makes a thinking pose. "What should I do to a person who just got upset on you but you don't know the reason why?"

"Let me see… Hmmm… I guess I will give that person some present or something." Kanon replied with a smile. "Then ask for the reason why that person became upset to you so you can clear up the misunderstanding or apologize if you did something wrong."

Naruto thinks, and realizes that Kanon is right. "You're right. Thanks, Kanon!" Naruto smiles in a charming way, making Kanon blush.

"That… That's nothing…" Kanon said while blushing. "You see… you're also an important person for me… so…" She said while fidgeting. But she can't help but smile. This guy really is the kind of person who is always willing to look out for his friends. Because he is like that, he was able to get her trust, and even befriend the very quiet librarian girl of their school, Shiori Shiomiya. Shiori might have also seen the same thing that she saw about this guy so the two became friends despite the librarian girl's quietness. It is because of this natural, kind smile that this guy is showing. That is a natural part of him, because he is that kind of person. This time, for sure, she knew that she likes this kind of person.

That's why…

"… Naruto-kun, I also want you to meet… _the other me…_" Kanon said as she starts to select a new song on the Karaoke. After pressing the play button… the intro of the music starts to play…

"Please listen… to the voice of my heart… this is my latest single… my song… 'Love Call'." Kanon said with a warm smile… (Love Call is an insert song from TWGOK Season 1 Episode 7, sang by Kanon Nakagawa's voice actress, Nao Toyama).

"…latest single… your song…?" Naruto tilts his head. As he heard the intro of the music, he somehow recognizes it. He heard it somewhere… on radio… no… also on T.V.! "Urd-neechan always listens to this song! Don't tell me…" He then remembers how the school reacts upon her arrival during their first meeting several days ago…

"Hai! Hajimemashite. I am Nakagawa Kanon…" Kanon gives a wide smile. "…and I am… an Idol."

The music plays, and Kanon starts singing her song sincerely and affectionately. She sings her song using the deep feelings within her heart as she has her eyes shut since the opening stanza. Her beautiful voice echoed throughout the isolated karaoke room, with no one else to hear it aside from the sole spectator and listener, Naruto. And he can't help but feel surprised but feel relaxed at the same time while listening to her song. After all, this girl in front of her is actually someone special… and she can't believe that someone like her is right under her nose for quite some time now.

The song ends after a few minutes with Naruto's mouth hanging open. "Sugoi… Kanon…"

"Did you… like my song?" Kanon said with a smile with a pink blush, matching her hair's hue.

Naruto nods frantically. "Of course! It's beautiful!" Naruto grinned with a Nice Guy Pose. Kanon then approaches Naruto and sat beside him. "Now I understand why you get upset during the first time that we first met. You're… actually a super famous idol… Sorry for that. Ahahaha." Naruto said while laughing awkwardly.

"So you finally understand..." Kanon gives a big smile as well. "You see… I tried my best for everyone to acknowledge me… because I want to be somebody… I want everyone to reach my voice and my song… that's why when I met you and you didn't recognize me, that made me really upset… But even if you do not know the real me, you still acknowledge me in a different way… you acknowledge me as a person, and not as an idol. So I kinda like it… since you can be someone that I can talk and be myself with…"

"I guess that me not recognizing you still has its good points eh?" Naruto said.

"Now then, what do you think, Naruto-kun?" Kanon inquired. "What can you say… about being friends with the real me?"

"Hmm?" Naruto gives a blank expression. "As far as I can see, there is no other you or real you. You're Nakagawa Kanon, a friend of mine. So I don't know what to say regarding your question. Since you are still same you…" Naruto replied to the idol. Kanon cannot help but smile after hearing those words. It seems like **_Apollo_** is right. This guy… is a pure, kind and trustworthy person.

"**_Apollo_** is right about you. Thank you, Naruto-kun." The idol said with a smile. "You're the only person that I can be true to myself with. That's why I want to spend some time with you… so I can get to know you more personally before I told you about myself being an idol…"

'**_Apollo_**?' Naruto thought. 'Maybe a friend of hers or something…'

The two just sit side by side with few inches of distance on each other, just enjoying the presence of each of them. Silence echoed within the karaoke booth for a few seconds. However, the Idol is deep in thought about her worries. The other reason why she invited this blonde beside her out is because she wants to enjoy herself together with him and forget the worries lingering within her mind. And sure though she has enjoyed every moment of it. But each and every time that it is quiet like this, her worries always resurface that actually changes her mood. However, since Naruto already knew her true self, and since he is the only person that she can talk to about her worries recently, she decided to open up about it.

"Actually, there is another reason why I want to spend some time with you… Naruto-kun." Kanon said, getting the blonde Sage's attention. "You see… my first big concert has already been scheduled next week… on our town's largest concert hall… and they said that it can accommodate up to ten thousand audiences…" She said while looking down.

"That's great Kanon!" Naruto lean towards the girl with a huge smile. "That simply means that your songs could reach those many people on that concert!"

"Yeah… I am glad about it… but…" Kanon lowers her head further. "I've… I've never performed on such big stage before… And everyone will be coming to watch me… Everyone has high expectations of me… So I am just worried… what if something went wrong…"

"What do you mean when something went wrong?" Naruto inquired.

"I mean… what if I mess up? Can I really sing by myself on such large stage with all those people watching me?" Kanon muttered while still looking down, still not looking towards the Hokage. "If I mess up… I will disappoint everyone and they might abandon me… and they will no longer acknowledge me… I might become a nobody again…"

"Hah…" Naruto gave an exaggerated sigh, surprising the pink-head. "Why are you thinking about messing up above anything else? You became an Idol so people can acknowledge you right? So you tried your best so everyone can hear your voice and your feelings. Even on my point of view, you're already are a great singer with awesome voice and even our entire school became your fans. But you're still worried that a time might come when everyone might stop paying attention to you?"

Kanon is somewhat surprised after the series of statements Naruto muttered. He is talking like he really knows what she currently feels.

"That's right! That's right!" She said as she quickly looks towards Naruto directly. "I am right. You really can understand what I feel… Naruto-kun…"

"Well... call it as a coincidence but I have also experienced something like during the past." Naruto smiles as he looks above the ceiling.

Naruto is actually just thinking about his past, relating Kanon's story during the first part of the Chuunin Exam with Ibiki Morino while saying those words that she said to Kanon. During the 10th question, he is thinking about giving up since he might fail the question and also drag Sakura and Sasuke along with him for failing the exam even though he tried so hard to become a Shinobi and make everyone in the village acknowledge him. But he still proceeds on taking the exam, believing that he will still become a Hokage even if he fails the Chuunin Exam, and barely passes the exam.

Kanon smiles after hearing that Naruto has already experienced something similar like this. She also remembers that during the first time that they met, Naruto somehow opened a part of his past, his childhood. She then realizes that he really is someone that she can talk about something like this… since this guy also somewhat experiences the same thing as what she is currently been going through right now. The pink-head subconsciously held Naruto's left hand with both her hands, surprising the blonde, as she further leans closer towards the Shinobi.

"I don't want to be alone again… I don't want to be treated just as an ordinary person… But if I mess up and fail… And if I were not able to impress everyone who will attend my concert, everything will be over…" Kanon said with tears forming on her eyes.

However, Naruto just give the girl a very light right hand chop on her head. This makes Kanon snap out and wonder why Naruto 'attack' her head.

"When you sing earlier with your song, I am so moved since it is very beautiful." Naruto said with a friendly smile. "That alone greatly impresses someone like me who doesn't know anything about music. And it is more than enough for me to realize that you're an amazing person. So if someone like me acknowledges you like that, it will be more so for your fans who are constantly cheering for you all the time."

"But… But…" Kanon wanted to retort however…

"Don't be so negative. If you keep on thinking like that, that is when that you will definitely fail." Naruto spoke as he stood up. "All that you need to do is to believe in yourself as a person that you are, Kanon. Stop thinking about messing up and continue moving forward. You're already an Idol… someone who gives hope to everyone thru her voice… so you can shine as yourself and become a beautiful star that everyone look upon."

"I… I…" The pink-head wanted to retort but she is taken aback by Naruto's words.

"Just think about those fans who continuously believe in you… everyone from the school who is always cheering for you… think of everyone who is always doing everything that they can just to meet and greet you…" Naruto said. "You're no longer alone. And you will never be alone again… since every one of them has already been drawn by your own light… so stop thinking about messing up. Just do your best in front of them, and let them hear your true feelings thru your voice… so you can continue giving hope for them so they can also reach their dreams just like you… and everything will gonna be just fine…"

"And besides… no matter what happens you will no longer be alone again… since we're friends right? I always take care of my friends with the best that I can –dattebayo!" Naruto finishes his statement with a foxy grin.

Kanon is somehow dumbfounded after hearing how powerful those words that Naruto have said to her. She let those words sink within her as she slowly closes her eyes while wiping down the tears that are forming on her eyelids.

"Thank you… really… Thank you… Naruto-kun." Kanon said as she opens her eyes affectionately.

"Maa… Maaa… That's okay." Naruto said with a 'that's-nothing' gesture.

"I really am glad… that I met someone like you…" She said while slightly blushing.

"Me too! You're a wonderful person, Kanon." He said while grinning with squinted eyes. "Well, I'll just go to the restroom. I'll be leaving you for a moment." Naruto said as he storms off outside the Karaoke booth.

Kanon just watch the retreating blonde as she lays her back on the booth's wall. She can't help but smile while rethinking what Naruto have said to her earlier. Even after knowing about her Idol status, the blonde guy still treats her as he always used to since the first time that they met on the school's rooftop. He even comforts her about her worries for her upcoming concert just like the last time on the rooftop. And to top it all, she even discovers that Naruto is the writer of her current favorite book. This time, she has finally realized why she is looking forward talking with him even thru emails… Because she likes someone like him…

_"__That guy really is an interesting person, Kanon!"_ Someone suddenly spoke within the videoke booth that somehow surprises her. Well, she is not surprised that much. Kanon already knew **_who_**the person responsible for that is. After all, she is alone in a videoke booth… and with no one looking and watching over her… **_that _**reflection of hers will start talking on her whim once again…

"Apollo!" Kanon quickly look towards her reflection on the glass panel of the Karaoke booth and sure though, she saw her reflection smiling on her once again. Her reflection still has the same image and appearance as of hers, with the exception of the weird red markings on her reflection's face. The reflection actually introduced herself some time after Kanon's first meeting with Naruto as a divine entity who is living within herself. Her name is… Apollo… Goddess of Music, Poetry and Arts…

_"__See? I told you that our plan will work!"_ Apollo said energetically with random animated expressions._ "Inviting that Naruto out will definitely make us realize what kind of person he is. And it seems he really is someone that you can depend on, Kanon!"_

"Apollo! I told you not to come out when there are other people around!" Kanon somewhat yelled to her reflection.

_"__But no one is around right now! It's fine!"_ Apollo spoke. _"During the first time that you met, I have been able to awaken myself within you… And as you sing in front of your fans, I can feel that your song is filled with love! So was able to regain some of my powers back because of you!"_

"I know you are helping me… but just who and what are you?" Kanon said to her Apollo in a confused tone. The first time that this reflection spoke to her, she thought that she is just too tired of her Idol business that's why she is hallucinating. But even after acquiring appropriate rest, her reflection is still talking with her, as if it is a sentient of her own…

_"__You have already asked me about that several times now…"_ Apollo winked towards Kanon. _"I am a Goddess from Heaven!"_

"A Goddess? But if you are one, why are you here?" Kanon retorted.

_"__I don't know why I am here either."_ Apollo replied while touching her hair. _"All that I know is that we are sealing the Weiss and after a few moments, everything went blank. The next thing I know is that I became a powerless Goddess existing within you. So I guess something happened, then something else happened, and then another something happened. And now I am here."_ She explained vaguely with matching movements.

"That doesn't tell me anything at all!" Kanon yelled at her reflection.

_"__But I have regained more of my powers after your first meeting and continuous communication with that Naruto guy."_ The Goddess smiled. _"He has something that makes you trust him. And I realize that the more you communicate with him, the more that I continue to regain my lost Goddess powers. Since you somehow start to like him, and since I want to further regain my powers, we have decided to invite him out today during your free time. And I am right! I have regained a lot of my powers while you get to know him better and even ease your worries! We just hit two birds with one stone!"_

Kanon blushes after hearing how Apollo states that she likes Naruto so casually. But she cannot deny it. After all, she has just admitted earlier that she is actually starting to like him more and more. But…

"What do you mean when you mentioned that your powers return when I am talking with Naruto?" Kanon inquired.

_"__Hmm… The source of the Goddesses' power is love. And we gain or regain our powers thru the power of love."_ Apollo explained. _"And since I became a powerless Goddess and is residing within you, it is your love that restores my powers. Since you love to sing for others, my power gradually returns. But when you are talking with Naruto, I regain a lot of my lost powers than before… So the more you like that guy, the more of my powers will return!"_

Kanon blushes again. If this Goddess really is stating the truth, then her affection for the blonde really is getting deeper and deeper…

"So… I guess we should also tell Naruto about you and your circumstances, Apollo…" Kanon said while looking away.

_"__I object!"_ Apollo replied immediately, surprising Kanon. _"That Naruto guy is just a human! And humans won't be of any help with our circumstances!"_

"Then what should we do? Let things as the way as it is? Do you have other ideas on what should we do regarding our circumstances?" Kanon said.

_"__To be frank, I am an idiot!"_ The Goddess said straightforwardly, making Kanon almost fell of her sit comically. _"I really am bad on thinking about complicated things!"_

"Telling something like that without feeling embarrassed isn't going to help." Kanon spoke with a sigh.

_"__If Diana were here with us… She could lend us her wisdom." _Apollo said while thinking, making Kanon tilt her head as if inquiring who Diana is. _"She's my sister! She is intelligent and sharp especially on occasions like this! But I don't know where I could find her right now…"_

"You said something helpful but it is actually wasn't in the end." Kanon said. "It really is impossible with just the two of us!"

_"__Stop complaining Kanon. I guess you just want to get closer to that Naruto guy so you want to tell him about me as well." _Apollo responds, making the pink-head blush brighter. _"Remember that my power is coming from your love. So I can perfectly understand your feelings!"_

"Stop it Apollo! You're embarrassing me!" Kanon tried brush her reflection of as Apollo continues to tease her.

Then, the door suddenly opens, making Apollo's image disappear on the reflection... It is Naruto, as expected. Kanon wants to greet him… but she notices another person entering the karaoke booth… it is a girl with long black hair and wearing pink yukata but the girl is panting heavily… Kanon is now confused about the sudden turn of events.

Naruto look towards the girl who is panting quite heavily. Kanon then observed the girl. She seems to be a rich, elegant person from a family with formidable wealth… just like a princess… she then realizes that she actually knows this girl…

"Sorry for that…." Naruto said to the newly arrived girl as he quickly closes the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am…" She said while still panting. "Thank you, Uzumaki-san." The girl then looks around, and she also saw the pink-haired girl that is familiar for her as well.

"Yui Goido-san…" Kanon muttered.

"Kanon-chan…" the girl, Yui Goido, spoke in surprise.

"So you girls already know each other…" Naruto just said with a smile.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The barrage of incoming ki attacks from Vegetta collides on the exact location where Bills is currently levitating. And much to the Prince of the Saiyans surprise, the Hakaishin didn't even bother to dodge the incoming ki blasts and takes it head-on. However, he didn't bother to think about it and continues to shower the god with his ki blasts. Each time one of his ki blasts landed, it creates a powerful shockwave that can be felt several kilometers outside of the battle scene even if his target is already several kilometers above the ground.<p>

After a few seconds, Vegetta stops his attacks to see what happened to his opponent. The smoke from the atmosphere clears, then he saw Bills still floating without any hint of injury or damage after taking on the barrage of attacks. He, along with the other Saiyans then saw that Bills is actually being enveloped by a transparent sphere created from his godly ki to protect himself from Vegetta's attacks.

Vegetta grits his teeth, then charges directly towards Bills with all his might. He then attacks the god with multiple complex martial arts. However, Bills just casually dodges the attacks while occasionally blocking some of it with his hand and elbow. The Hakaishin then grows tired of the attacks, then on a split second, punches Vegetta's gut with his right hand. But before Vegetta could even feel the pain from the attack, Bills grabs the Saiyan's right hand and swings him around several times before throwing the Saiyan once again back to the ground.

Vegetta gathers all his willpower to stop himself from being slammed again to the ground. And he successfully did so with just a few centimeters before he hits the ground. He then look towards Bills current location, but the god is nowhere within his line of sight. Before he could react, Bills appeared right in front of him and flicks his forehead, sending him skidding on the ground for almost a hundred meter. Bills disappears and reappeared right behind the Prince using his godly speed and attempts to attack Vegetta on his pressure points. But Vegetta was able to block it and quickly retaliates by punching Bills directly on the face.

Bills is now the one skidding on his feet but only for a few meters. He is quite surprised that the Saiyan was able to catch his last attack despite his godly speed. But his musings is cut after seeing that Vegetta is charging a powerful ki attack.

Vegetta is now extending his right arm forward with his palm open where he is charging his attack. He then releases his Super Saiyan 4 ki to increase the power of the attack, and then fires the concentrated ki blast to the god.

"Take this! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegetta fires the attack that could incinerate a Jupiter-sized planet towards Bills. The attack shakes the entire Sacred Planet of the Kais as the condensed ki is approaching Bills. The Kais are now hugging each other in fear comically, afraid of what might happen to them if the planet explodes due to the attack. However, Bills just smirked after feeling the power of the attack.

Bills charges towards the incoming ki blast, and then just casually swipes the ki away upon impact. The Big Bang Attack just flew out of the planet's atmosphere and explodes in a blinding light, once again shaking the Sacred Planet literally. Everyone, except Whis who is just watching the explosion impassively, braces themselves from the shockwave of explosion created by Vegetta's attack.

The light subsides and Bills quickly look towards Vegetta. But much to his surprise, Vegetta is still on the same position as of earlier when he charges the Big Bang Attack and is now still charging a new attack of the same magnitude. Vegetta smirks evilly as his Super Saiyan 4 ki continues to burst out like flames out of his body, complete with electric discharges created from concentrated ki's. Then…

"If you can easily block that single attack, how about a hundred times of that kind of attack… RENZOKU BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegetta fires another Big Bang Attack towards Bills with the same level of power as that of the first attack.

"You really are a troublesome person, just like your father." Bills said as he equips his purple-colored godly ki's on both of his hands. He then positions his arms and hands on a chopping form. The god then blocks and swipes the incoming attack with his right hand out of the planet's atmosphere. As if knowing this will happen, Vegetta fires another Big Bang Attack towards Bills. The Hakaishin blocks and swipes it again out of the atmosphere but with his left hand this time. Then Vegetta fires another one on a split second, Bills blocks it again with his right hand on the same process. Vegetta fires again, Bills blocks again, and the series of attacks and blocks continues to ensue.

Each of the Big Bang Attacks fired by Vegetta and thrown outside of the atmosphere by Bills has the power to incinerate large planets in a single instance. So as the attacks explodes outside the Sacred Planet's atmosphere, it creates a multi-directional planet shaking explosions that still causes damage to the Sacred Planet's surface even if those ki attacks are not actually landing on the ground. On the other hand, as the multiple Big Bang attacks explode outside the planet, anyone can imagine the phenomenon as multiple small stars exploding at the same time near the Planet of the Kais.

Vegetta continues his barrage of Big Bang Attacks while Bills continues to swipe and block it away outside the planet. Each time the ki attack and Bills arms make an impact, it shakes the entire ground like a powerful earthquake, creating several trenches all over the planet. Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks are now floating in mid air while Whis creates a special barrier from his staff to protect the Kais from the violent battle while also floating in mid-air.

"That Vegetta, he really is going all out on this battle." The Old Kai muttered.

"Yeah. If not because of Bills-sama, our planet has already been blown to oblivion several times over." Kibito Kai said.

"But to think that Bills-sama, the God of Destruction himself, will be the one to protect a planet from certain destruction…" Northern Kai smiled while sweating.

"Actually, it's been a while since Bills-sama has enjoyed himself like this." Whis said as he is looking towards the battling god. "Now I understand why he is somehow fond of these Saiyans."

On the other hand, Goten and Trunks are covering their face with their arms to protect themselves from the explosions created by the battle.

"Uncle Vegetta really is strong!" Goten smiled towards his best friend.

"Yeah. But I am still worried." Trunks replied with a concerned look on his face. "Father really is going all out, but the Hakaishin is just smirking at him despite this level of attacks."

"That simply means that Bills-sama is still holding back." Gohan said while gritting his teeth. "Regardless of how powerful we have grown, he is still on a league of his own."

"You guys are thinking too much." Goku said with a smirk. "Even if Vegetta is having a hard time battling Bills, he is also enjoying this fight as well. And besides, Vegetta is yet to release his **_true power_**."

Gohan, Goten and Trunks got surprised. It is true, Vegetta may have been fighting all out right now. But he is still not using his true power… a power that only Vegetta and Goku can use…. A power that could rival that of the gods…

"Don't tell me… Father… that he will use **_that_** against Bills-sama…" Gohan said with a surprised expression.

"Yeah." Goku said while looking towards Vegetta who is still firing his Big Bang Attacks towards Bills.

Whis heard Goku's words and narrows his eyes.

'Could it be… that Son Goku and Vegetta… have been able to master **_that_** power?' Whis thought in curiosity. 'Bills-sama, I believe that this battle will definitely surprise you…'

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the Karaoke booth, Nakagawa Kanon is now offering a drink to the girl in pink yukata, Yui Goido. The heiress of the Goidos is still panting heavily, indicating that she has ran a considerable distance. On the other hand, Naruto enters the booth once again after checking something outside.<p>

"It looks like they are gone." Naruto said to Yui.

"I am sorry for getting you involved into something like this." Yui replied while bowing her head. "Thank you for the drink, Kanon-chan." She said while smiling towards the idol.

"You're welcome!" Kanon replied with a big smile.

"It looks like it won't be a problem since you girls already knew each other." Naruto said as he sat down.

"Well, I cannot say that I knew Kanon-chan personally." Yui said with embarrassed face. "Everyone knows who Kanon-chan is. She is a great singer idol and I love all her songs."

"Thank you, Goido-san." Kanon said with a smile towards the heiress. "It's the same for me, Naruto-kun. Goido-san is the heiress of their family and her family is one of the richest on the entire country. So I will also happen to know her even if we are not really acquainted."

"And due to our status, even if we are classmates, we barely meet each other at school." Yui added.

"Wow. Yui is super rich and Kanon really is an idol. And to top that, both of you are classmates. It feels like I am out of place here." Naruto said in a joking tone while scratching the back of his head. The girls just giggle at Naruto's antics.

"By the way, what did actually happened outside? Why is Goido-san in here with us?" Kanon inquired in curiosity.

Yui and Naruto look towards each other…

"Well, you see…" Naruto said as he starts explaining what happened.

* * *

><p>-<em>Flashback-<em>

* * *

><p><em>Naruto went outside to the restroom after talking with Kanon about her troubles on her upcoming concert. After a minute, he is now heading back towards the Karaoke Booth with haste since he will not let a girl wait for him especially now that he already knew that Kanon is not just an ordinary girl. She is an idol… someone who inspires people with her voice thru singing….<em>

_"__I can't believe Kanon really is an idol…" Naruto muttered. He then remembered that his Urd-neechan is one of her biggest fans. "I bet Urd-neechan will be surprised if I told her that her favorite singer is my friend. As far as I remember, the reason why Urd-neechan and Skuld always fight for the T.V is because Urd-neechan wants to watch some updates regarding Kanon."_

_Naruto then once again remembers Skuld and her behavior earlier this morning. Why did she suddenly leave the dining room after hearing that he needs to do something else? It is not like her. Now that he realizes it, it has been a while since he spent some time with Skuld. Since he starts learning how to ride on a bike, they barely have time to talk with each other. Now that he thinks about it… could it be that the reason why Skuld got upset this morning is because she is looking forward to spend some time with him today?_

_'__I guess it won't hurt to say that you really are insensitive towards a girl's feelings…'_

_Those words from Keiichi once again echoed within Naruto's head after realizing the possible reason why Skuld got upset to him. Why didn't he realize about it earlier? But what if there are other reasons why she got upset like that? _

_He then sighs while dragging his feet back to the Karaoke Booth. He then remembers what Kanon said to him earlier as well…_

_'__I guess just give that person some present or something… Then ask for the reason why that person became upset to you so you can clear up the misunderstanding or apologize if you did something wrong.'_

_Naruto nods to himself after realizing what he needs to do for Skuld. Indeed, he needs to do something for her. After all, Skuld is a very precious person for him. He doesn't know the specific reason, but after realizing that he and Skuld are not spending that much time on the last few days, he felt something empty within him. As if there are many things missing on every single day that passed that he didn't spend his time with her. Is it her stubborn, bratty attitude, her caring side, or her beautiful smile that is directed towards him?_

_'__Wait a sec, when did I start thinking about something like this for her!?' Naruto shouted on his mind as he hits his forehead on the nearest wall a few times comically. He then stops after a few seconds, with his forehead still leaning on the wall. Thinking about Skuld, Naruto realizes that she is the only person that he has actually opened up about his past from the Shinobi World. Though he didn't told her anything about it in detail, the youngest Goddess already knew about him being an orphan that is treated as a monster, she also had an overview about his life as a Jinchuuriki, and also as a Shinobi. Though he only plans to leave things like that, since he no longer want to discuss what actually happened on his past to anyone… Especially to Skuld… She is too kind… and it is already enough for him to see her smile…_

_'__There is no way I will despise you or fear you… You can start a new life here, and you will no longer feel alone again… since I will always be with you. That's your wish right?'_

_He remembers those words that Skuld has said to him after she learned about him being a Jinchuuriki. He can never forget the warmth of those words that she has said to him during that time… And that is the first time that he felt something like that… Maybe that is the reason why he cares about her so much… Because she also cares about him that much too…_

_Naruto smiles to himself as he walks again towards the Karaoke Booth until he felt something unusual…_

_'__This feeling… It is the same feeling during that time… when I am talking with Diana and Tenri!... a Goddess!' Naruto thought as he quickly access his Shinobi sensing prowess to detect where the presence of the Goddess is located. And he is somehow surprised that the direction of the presence is directly within the Karaoke Booth that he and Kanon has rented. 'Could it be… that Kanon also has a Goddess within her, the same as that of Tenri?'_

_Naruto also remembers that he felt the same presence from Tsukiyo Kujo, Ayumi Takahara, Shiori Shimomiya, and Yui Goido, all during their first meeting with him. He thought that it is just his imagination so he shrugged it off. But this time, he can feel that the presence is far stronger than before. Now that he thinks about it, why do all the girls that he met in this world coincidentally has the presence of the Goddess within them? Or is it really a coincidence?_

_But aside from Tenri who can casually interact with her Goddess named Diana, the five other girls that he has sensed to have the same presence might know nothing about it. After all, he has already interacted with them and didn't notice anything unusual from them. He has already spent some time with Tsukiyo last night, Ayumi while learning how to bike, Shiori while writing his novel, and Kanon while exchanging emails and spending time with her right now. So he decided to forget about it. But how come that Kanon's 'Goddess presence' is quite high right now?_

_Naruto decided to approach Kanon and directly ask about her Goddess presence. But this opinion quickly disappears within his head after realizing one thing. 'I don't know if the presence from those girls really are Goddesses like Diana within Tenri, but if they really are Goddesses and existing within those girls in their weakened state… there might be a reason why they are like that… and they prefer to hide their presence for now to protect themselves and their hosts… so if I approach Kanon and the other girls regarding the divine presence within them, those entities themselves might treat me as a threat even if I just want to help them…'_

_'__And besides, it might also possible that aside from Tenri, the other girls might not know anything about the Goddesses or whatever the presence within them yet… so if I approach them right off the bat regarding it, things might just end up with confusion…' Naruto thought. 'But why do all of my new friends have divine presence existing within them? That's just too good for a coincidence. Well, not every one of them who has Goddess presence is my friend…' Naruto thought about a certain rich girl that he bumps into school several days ago… Yui Goido._

_Well, their encounter is clearly an accident. He bumps into her, then after a few minutes, her mother appeared and starts bad-mouthing him even if he is not doing anything to her or her daughter. But clearly, Yui's mother really is not considering the feelings of her daughter, and Yui just follows her mother's words even if she doesn't want to. But it is quite clear that Yui doesn't want it to be like that. She wants to do something on her own, and it is just her utmost respect for her mother that silences herself for expressing what she really feel…_

_"__KYAAAHH!" Naruto heard a girl's yell outside the building. After sensing that no one is around, Naruto uses a Jounin-level Shunshin to follow the girl's voice. After a few seconds, she saw a familiar girl wearing pink yukata who is running towards the karaoke booth while being chased by several body guards._

_"__That girl… Yui Goido!" Naruto muttered with surprise evident on his face. "Is this really a coincidence? I am just thinking about her –dattebayo!" He then uses Shunshin top the anticipated location where Yui is about to run._

_Yui turns towards a corner while the body guards persistently follow her. With proper timing, Naruto quickly snatches Yui on the alleyway before the body guards can see her and drags her on a different direction._

_The girl is about to yell due to the unknown person who suddenly grabs her hand but after taking a look to the person responsible for it, she got surprised but she visibly relaxed._

_"__Uzumaki-san…" Yui muttered._

_"__Yeah. Just keep running and explain yourself later." Naruto said while running on regular human movement speed towards the Karaoke Booth where Kanon is waiting…_

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback End-<em>

* * *

><p>"Hmmm…" Kanon said in a cute thinking pose while nodding to herself. "So you ran away from your body guards, Goido-san?"<p>

"Ha…Hai!" Yui said while nodding nervously. She then looks around the Karaoke Booth and saw many things that amuses her. After all, this is the first time that she has able to enter a Karaoke Booth.

Naruto on the other hand is looking towards the girls impassively. After all, the Goddess presence within Kanon disappears right before he and Yui enter the Karaoke Booth. Does Kanon really don't know anything about it? Or does Kanon really have a Goddess within her like Tenri?

And as for Yui, he does not doubt her whatsoever. But for Yui to be on the same location right on the same time that he was thinking about her, that's really too much of a concidence.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto snaps out of his thinking after hearing Kanon and Yui calls him with their own way respectively.

"You're making a difficult face, Naruto-kun." Kanon pouted.

"I am sorry for involving you into this…" Yui once again bowed. She is apologizing a hundred times already.

"Maa, maa… Don't worry!" Naruto waves his hands frantically. 'I shouldn't be over-thinking things like that. Tenri and Diana might be a different case than Kanon and the other girls. It maybe just a gut feeling and I should remove it out of my head. Maybe they are just too beautiful that I am always thinking about them having a Goddess presence. And besides, I must act as a responsible person for Yui since she is with me for now. Everything is just a coincidence! Coincidence!' He thought while shaking his head.

"Goido-san, why did you run away from your body guards?" Kanon asked in curiosity while Naruto sat on the opposite side from them, also interested in listening to Yui's story.

"Well, it really is an inevitable question." Yui said while looking down. "You see, I just want to spend some time on the Shopping District on my own without body guards from our household. But my mother insisted so I can't do anything about it. I just want to experience a normal day like any girl of my age usually does. But with my body guards around, it feels like I am in a cage even if I can freely move around."

"But isn't it natural for the heiress of the Goido household to always have their body guards around them?" Kanon asked once again.

"Yes, but this is already taking too far." Yui grips her yukata. "There are things that I want to do on my own, but my mother always said that those will not work for me. I am not a commoner so I should live like a proper heiress of the Goido household and she always dictates the things that I should do. I can't go to my club anymore, I can't spend time with my friends anymore, and even do shopping for myself anymore. I just want to be like anyone else. I want to move and live the life that I want… and after realizing it, before I knew it, I am running away from my body guards here in the Shopping District."

"I see…" Kanon muttered as she smiles. "It looks like every one of us have our own fair share of worries and problems… isn't it?"

"Hmmm… then why don't you just tell your parents what you really want to do?" Naruto muttered out of nowhere.

"It's… it's not that easy…" Yui said as she is still looking down.

"Will it be okay for you to live like this your entire life?" The Shinobi said with a neutral expression.

"It isn't… but that's the way our family used to be and I can't do anything about it!" Yui yelled towards Naruto.

"So you will just keep running away like this?" Naruto said with the same neutral expression.

"I am not running away! Because… there is nothing I can do about it. I can't run away even if I want to." Yui said while yelling with a sad expression.

Kanon noticed that Yui is starting to get frustrated with Naruto's rebuttals so she decided to interfere.

"Wait, you two! Calm down." Kanon then pulls out her stun gun and looks towards Naruto with her comedic sinister glare. "Don't talk anymore… Naruto-kun~". Naruto immediately sweat-dropped after seeing the stun gun.

"I'm sorry." Naruto and Yui said at the same time towards Kanon.

"Well then, Goido-san, why don't we just sing together to calm ourselves down!" Kanon said with a bright smile.

"Hai!" Yui immediately gives a wide smile. "I am always dreaming of singing in a Karaoke Booth!" She said as the two girls went on the karaoke to play some songs. "Kanon-chan, please call me by my name. 'Goido-san' is too formal for me."

"Got it, Yui-san!" The two selected a song and starts playing it. The song is 'Koi no Shirushi' (ED of TWGOK Season 1).

"Haahh!" Naruto sighs then look towards the two girls while smiling. They seem to be enjoying themselves while singing. However, he is not complaining since they sing in duet happily and their voice compliments each other, creating a beautiful melody.

As for Kanon, she understands Naruto's point of view about Yui's situation but she feels like she cannot do anything about it. Yui is a girl from different level of society so she cannot meddle with her affairs, just like herself being an idol. They have their own priorities and responsibilities and they cannot just live a life on their own whim. However, she also understands that Naruto just wants to help Yui since he will not help her on escaping her guards if he doesn't want to in the first place.

Yui also understands that Naruto just wants to help her through his own way. After all, ever since their first meeting, she will always remembers the way he talks to her mother each time she disagrees with her mother's opinion. But she still cannot reject her mother's words. She cannot bring herself to talk with her mother like the way Naruto talks to her. Since she always believes that she can no longer find the voice to speak against her mother.

The song ended and after a few more songs, Kanon invites the Naruto and Yui to an amusement park. Kanon makes Yui wear regular clothing since her yukata stands out too much on the crowd. And also, this way, Yui will not get caught by the body guards that easily. Kanon even makes Yui wear her large eye glasses for additional disguise.

* * *

><p>The trio rode on a Space Shuttle, Carousel, Sky Dive, and other extreme rides that make the two girls yell in joy. As for Naruto, this is nothing since he is more used on moving several hundred times faster than these contraptions if he wants to as a Shinobi. During walks, the two girls start getting to know each other more and Yui even tell Kanon the story about how she and Naruto first met while Kanon did the same. Yui even asks why Kanon is spending her free time with Naruto, and even directly asks if the two of them is a couple. Kanon blushes in embarassment while Naruto frantically denies it, making Kanon quite pissed off and chases him with a 'safe' stun gun comically. Yui giggles seeing the quirky side of the singer idol while being with Naruto. She realizes that Kanon just wants to be with Naruto since she can express her true self freely with the blonde guy.<p>

Now that she realizes it, it's been a while since Yui were able to enjoy herself like this along with her friends. After all, for Yui, this is one of the happiest days in her life. She was able to spend some time with her new friends in an amusement park, shouts on every thrilling rides with her feelings, eat everything that she wants, and a lot of other stuff that she were not able to experience while having a body guard around her.

The trio is now riding on a Ferris Wheel as their last ride due to Kanon's schedule. The three of them is now watching the beautiful scenery of their town. Kanon and Yui even thought that they could even touch the sky as they continue to slowly soar up in the sky.

'Today sure is fun…' Yui thought, then she look towards Naruto and Kanon. 'I really do have a lot of fun with them… It feels totally different than the lifestyle that I used to in the Goido mansion. It feels like I am breathing a very fresh air after a long while…'

'I was… really happy spending time like this… with my new friends…'

'But this is just a temporary happiness… a happiness that was shared by Kanon-chan and Uzumaki-san for me…'

With this experience, Yui further realize something deep within her… The same feeling that she will always feel each time she is alone…

"I want to be free…" Yui muttered subconsciously. Kanon and Naruto heard it and they somehow felt sad for her after hearing those words. "Looking at the birds that are freely flying in the sky along with the clouds that is moving freely with them, always makes me realize that I want to be free just like them…"

"I feel the same, Yui-san." Kanon said with a smile. "I also want to become free. But I have already accepted that that's impossible with the current me . It is impossible to live freely while being an Idol. But I don't complain about it, since I enjoy doing my job and I like to sing in front of everyone."

"Yes. That's the difference between us, Kanon-chan." Yui said with a sad smile. "I want to be a good heiress to the family, but I want to be free along with everyone. There is only one path that I can take and I need to take that path so my family can be proud of me." She then looks towards Naruto. "Uzumaki-san, I am sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"You're still thinking about that?" Naruto tilted his head. "Don't worry! I actually intend to make you yell earlier. That way, you can freely express yourself. It feels good right?" Naruto grins towards Yui.

"You did it on purpose?" Kanon inquired. Naruto just responds with a nod and a foxy grin.

"I see… Yes… Thank you very much, Kanon-chan, Uzumaki-san." Yui bowed her head.

"Are you happy spending time like this, Yui?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Yes, I do. I really, really do." Yui said with a sincere smile. "The time that I spent with the two of you today is one of the happiest experiences in my life."

"That's good to know." Naruto responds with a smile. "Yui, I don't want you to get angry at what I am about to tell you, but you can't walk a path that will always make everyone happy while sacrificing your own happiness. Even if you try your hardest, sooner or later, you will end up regretting your decisions. Life is not all about responsibilities and sacrifice. This is our own life and we should try living with it on the best possible way that we can. If you live a life by just fulfilling your responsibilities, you will end up regretting everything."

"Uzumaki-san…" Yui muttered.

"I know that this is just the second time that we met and I don't have the right to speak with you like this, but all I want to say is that you need to live freely. Living freely is always an option and you always have the right to choose, because that is your life." Naruto said while looking outside the Ferris Wheel. "I am not telling you to leave your household or anything. It is just that all you need to do is to freely express yourself just like what you have done when you yelled at me earlier. Because you are not a doll. You are Yui Goido, not just a successor of the Goido household, but also another person who also has her own desire, another person who has the right to be free. You should be the one to decide about your own life."

Yui seems to be dumbstruck after hearing Naruto's words. Every words pierces right directly into her heart. After all, she is just another person, and not just the heiress of the Goido household. So she has the right to express her own feelings and desires, just like any other person. That's why she came to realize another possibility…

Why doesn't she try to live as herself while also being a proper successor to the Goido household?

"You're words… makes me realize that I really am just running away, Uzumaki-san." Yui said with a smile. "I guess it is my fault that I was unable to spend time happily like this…" Yui thought as she reflects on everything that happened to her. She let her mother decide for her even if it is already hurting her feelings. That's because she never try to express her true feelings to her mother. But if she were to able to express herself, will it change everything?

She closes her eyes and gives a sincere smile towards Naruto. "I sincerely thank you… for everything that you have said…"

"Well, you don't have to thank me. After all, I am just sticking my nose on your own affairs." Naruto replied while scratching the back of his head.

Kanon also smiles after hearing Naruto's words for Yui. She already has a different feeling after meeting and having a small conversation with him during their first meeting at the school's rooftop. She thought that she is just another random guy but while talking with him and spending time with him like this, she realizes that Naruto really has a way to reach thru anyone's feelings. It is always like this each time they talk about something even thru emails, and even further when he comforts him about her worries for her incoming concert. And seeing how Naruto talks to Yui like this, she came to start liking him more and more… And she will not deny it… since it is her true feelings…

* * *

><p>The three spends their remaining time within the Ferris Wheel in silence, just enjoying each other's company. After a few minutes, they get off the Ferris Wheel. But a certain group of person is waiting for them that somehow caught the two girl's guard down, except Naruto who has already sensed them…<p>

"So this is where you ran off to… my beloved daughter." Yui's mother said with a sinister glare towards Yui, Naruto and Kanon, with the pink-head still wearing her super thick set of clothes so she cannot be easily recognized. The mother is surrounded by around 40 muscular but formally attired body guards. Yui's mother then recognized Naruto that raises her fury to immeasurable levels. "You're the bad-mouthed student who doesn't have a bit of modesty! Why are you spending your time with this kind of person, Yui?!"

"Dear mother!" Yui said with slightly high tone. "They… They are my friends and I just want to spend some time with them! Please don't get angry at them!"

"How can I not get angry, Yui?" Yui's mother said. "You ran away from your guards to spend some time like this with these commoners. And to top that, one of these commoners is the monster student who bad-mouths me in front of students at that school!"

"Excuse me Madam, but is this really the kid that bad-mouths you at school just like what you told us?" The seemingly leader of the body guards steps forward.

"Yes, that's right." Yui's mother replied. "That bad-mannered kid has been polluting my daughter's mind. I believe that it is your duty to inform the kid that he shouldn't be messing around with me and my daughter."

"Mother!" Yui yelled to her mother this time. "Uzumaki-san has nothing to do with this! I… I just drag him with me!"

"This is the first time that you yelled to me like that." The mother said calmly. "That is enough proof that this brat is influencing you for the worst. But rest assured my daughter. He will be taught a proper lesson this time. After what he will experience today, he will no longer have the guts to show his face in front of you."

"You're wrong mother!" Yui yelled once again as she trembles in fear of what might these body guards might do to Naruto. She knew them very well, and she already knew that each one of them is well adept in fighting to protect the household.

"Oh no!" Kanon just stuttered while also trembling. She knows that Yui's mother recognized her as an ordinary girl, so the mother shifts all the anger to the only guy who accompanies her and Yui, Naruto. With these 40 body guards with well built masculine body, she knew that a single punch from one of them could make a lean guy like Naruto growl in pain. She believes that she needs to do something. So she prepares to remove her thick clothing disguise. But…

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Naruto smiled towards the girls. He then steps forward with a carefree expression.

"Hou." The leader of the body guards also steps forward along with the rest of the group. "It seems like you have some guts. If you're thinking that this is like a Fairy Tale story where the prince will always save the princess, you're definitely wrong." But Naruto continues to walk forward towards them.

"Since Yui is with me, I'll protect her. That's all that there is to it." Naruto said. On the other hand, other people from the amusement park gather around to watch the commotion in wonder.

"A commoner, protecting Yui? You should know your place, brat!" The mother shouted as the body guards ran towards Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san!" Yui shouted towards the blonde.

"Naruto-kun!" Kanon yelled in worry.

Naruto just smirks as he clumsily evades all the incoming attacks. He ducks, bend upwards, side steps, leap and such to dodge the incoming fists from the body guards using low Chuunin level movements. What actually makes it hard for him is that he needs to restrict himself from any Shinobi style movements and just move like a regular person. But with his sensing and precognition skills, dodging such level of attacks is as easy as child's play that he won't even bother to block those attacks with his arms.

After a few seconds of dodging, Naruto began to move. He starts by tripping one of the bodyguards, then with a swift dodge, taps into one of the pressure points of another body guard, sending him on the ground unconscious. After sensing another attack, he leaps and attacks with a pressure point strike. And after 20 seconds, he knocks down 10 of the bodyguards, including the leader, without even breaking a sweat.

Naruto is now standing in front of the guards with Lotus Taijutsu fighting stance. The remaining bodyguards are somewhat stunned after seeing a teenage boy easily knocking down 10 of them with very complex moves. It is easy for them to realize that the kid standing in front of them is not an ordinary boy. In fact, with the way he moves and attacks in a precise manner and without wasting any movement, he could even be considered as a martial art master.

Yui and Kanon who is watching Naruto from behind have surprise painted all over their face. They cannot believe that Naruto can move and fight like that. It is not a brawl, but actually a precise, skill-oriented movements and attacks. And to think that someone of their age is capable of fighting like that makes them realize that Naruto is also not an ordinary person. The two girls visibly relaxed, but still worried for their blonde friend. However, seeing Naruto like that, they realize that he is someone who can really protect them.

Yui's mother is also surprised after seeing the kid beating her elite guards. She always knew that these guards are strong and has also mastered several fighting styles to protect the members of the Goido household. But to see them being beaten like that by a single kid after a few seconds makes her realize that this kid is a real thing. If this kid really is with her daughter to protect her, then she doesn't have anything to worry about. However, this is the very same kid that is polluting her daughter's pure mind that actually makes her angry even until now.

"Hey! Why are you hanging around with my daughter? What is it that you really want from her?!" Yui's mother yelled towards Naruto.

"Nothing." Naruto replied casually. "She is my friend and I just want to protect her."

'Naruto… treats me as his friend…' Yui muttered. 'That's why he is willing to protect me…?'

"Friend?" Yui's mother sarcastically said. "As far as I believe, this is just the second time that you met my daughter. Treating her like a friend for such period of time is a crap! Unless you want to take advantage of her status as the heiress of the Goido household. Am I right?"

"Oh well." Naruto scratches the back of his head. "I don't care what you think about me. All that I ever wanted for her is to live her life as who she wants to be, as herself. And besides, you don't need a reason if you want to treat someone as a friend. I'll definitely become Yui's friend regardless of your family's status."

"Stop talking like you knew my daughter so well!" The mother shouted towards Naruto.

"Then stop talking like you really knew your daughter!" Naruto yelled back.

"Naruto-kun…" Kanon muttered, as if she can understand what Naruto currently feels.

"Shut up! What I am doing is for her and the Goido household's future! She cannot live her life with commoners like you!" Yui's mother shouted. Those words make Yui tremble once again.

"I don't like this!" Yui's tears starts to form from her eye as she clumsily wipes it with her yukata sleeves. "I… I don't like this mother!" She yelled as she dashes away to the gathering crowd, leaving Kanon and Naruto behind with her mother and the rest of the body guards. She ran straight to the Shopping District with all her might with tears falling on her cheeks. Why does her mother cannot understand her feelings? Why can't she live as a normal girl like everyone else? Why does her simple dream unacceptable as the heir of the Goido Family?

"Follow her!" Yui's mother yelled to the bodyguards and the group complied immediately.

Naruto then grabs Kanon's hand and also starts to run, following Yui's direction. The Shinobi senses Yui's direction, so he and Kanon turn on a separate intersection to catch up with Yui faster than the regular route. After all, he cannot use Shunshin since he is with Kanon. And he cannot also leave Kanon alone in the amusement park. He needs to protect both of them.

Yui continues to run, ignoring the eyes of spectators as she is being chased by the Goido bodyguards. But since she is wearing a Yukata, she stepped on its hemline and trips herself, making her fall to the ground. The bodyguards caught up with her, but before they could touch her, Naruto threw some smoke bombs towards the bodyguards as distraction. Naruto takes the opportunity to grab Yui's arms and they both ran towards Kanon who is standing a several meters away from them, panting heavily.

"Are you two okay?" Naruto said in worry after seeing the two girls panting heavily.

"Yeah, somehow." Kanon said with a forced smile. "Just what have we gotten ourselves into?"

"I am sorry, Kanon-chan, Uzumaki-san." Yui smiled towards the two. "But you shouldn't follow me anymore. I am the one that they need. Please leave me alone and escape as long as there is an opportunity."

"Stop talking non-sense! I will not leave you alone!" Naruto said resolutely. "No matter what happens, I will never leave my friends alone."

Kanon somehow knew that Naruto would answer like that. So she nods and smiles towards Yui as well. "Same here."

"And besides, like I said, I'll take responsibility for you on this right?" Naruto said while looking at her from behind.

Another set of tears starts to form on Yui's eyes. She cannot help but be thankful that she met these two today. Both of them have completely nothing to do with it and yet they choose to stay with her… as her friend.

"Thank you… Thank you… both of you…" Yui said while bowing head. Kanon just smiles however, Naruto grabs Yui's right arm with his left hand and Kanon's left arm with his right hand.

"I can sense some disturbance in the wind above us." Naruto said as he dashes while dragging the two girls behind him. "We better get out of here!"

As the three is running away from their current location, Kanon and Yui felt an actual sudden gush of wind right above them. It is one of the helicopters of the Goido Family. Aboard is Yui's mother, glaring at them.

"Wow. Your mom really knows how to take everything to extremes, isn't she?" Naruto muttered. Then Yui lets go of his hand and the girl is now the one who grabs his arm and she did the same with Kanon.

"This way!" Yui said in a determined voice. The idol and Naruto is now the one being dragged by the heiress of the Goidos. These two friends of hers are willing to come with her and protect her. And she cannot forgive herself if something happens to them due to this incident. These two are very precious people for her right now. So at the very least, just this time, Yui wants to protect these two on her own way.

After running for a few minutes, the three reached a shrine temple. Hopping into the hundred-step staircase, the three ran to the backyard of the temple until they reach the cliff where anyone can view the entire town. The cliff also has a steel railing so no one would fall on the cliff just in case an accidental slip happens.

"Yui! Why did you bring us here?! We can no longer run away from your mother here!" Naruto said to Yui but this time, Yui didn't flinch as she looks towards Naruto in a resolute expression.

"I am tired of running away." Yui said. "And I no longer want to run away. Everything that you have said to me earlier while we are on the Ferris Wheel pierced within my heart and soul. That's why I'll face everything and I will no longer run away…"

The helicopter of the Goidos where Yui's mother is aboard lands a few meters in front of them. Yui's mother along with the other bodyguards gets off the helicopter and is now walking towards Naruto, Yui and Kanon.

"…Kanon-chan, despite being an idol, shows me that she can still enjoys what she wants even as a full time idol… while Uzumaki-san tries his best to protect me and treats me as a precious friend… that's why this time, let me protect the two of you in my own way…" Yui said with a smile towards the two.

"Yui-san…" Kanon muttered while Naruto nods with a smile.

"The stage is yours." Naruto said with a grin.

"It looks like our game is finally over, Yui." Yui's mother said in a passive expression.

"Dear mother, Naruto-kun and Kanon-chan doesn't have anything to do with this. Please let them go and take me back to the mansion. I'll accept any punishment. Just let them out of this." Yui said in a pleading voice.

"That's a NO, Yui." The mother said with a fierce voice. "Your friends, specifically that blonde kid, have polluted you far enough, even making yourself run away from me just for doing those stupid commoner stuffs. You need to understand that those are just for commoners!" The mother said while pointing towards Naruto.

Yui is now about to cry once again. There is no way that she can win an argument against her mother, specially this time that she is at fault. As she felt like she is being weakened because of the continuous glare from her mother. She looks around trying to search for something that could give her strength, and she saw that Naruto's right arm is just beside her. She grabs it with all her might, surprising the blonde Shinobi and the disguised idol. Yui then look towards Naruto with a pleading face. But she was greeted with a smile of encouragement from him, making her blush despite their current situation.

Naruto actually wanted to retort back to Yui's mother on his own. But he decides to hold back. This is not his battle. It is Yui's. Unless Yui expresses what she needs to say to her mother, she will always be a caged bird who cannot fly on her own. So he just nods to the teary-eyed girl beside him and just gives his best smile to encourage the fragile heiress.

Yui returned the gesture, and then takes a deep breath. "Then in that case, I don't mind if I became a commoner as well!"

Yui's mother is shocked after hearing her daughter's declaration. "What are you saying Yui!?" Naruto and Kanon is also quite surprised after hearing Yui's statement.

"I just want to be able to do the things that I love. I love beating drums! I love being surrounded by my friends! I love being treated as a regular girl! And I would love to reach for my dreams on my own for myself! If being a commoner is the cost of being able to do all of this, then I am willing to give up all my riches and inheritance!" She said with all her might, yelling towards her mother.

Yui's mother and the bodyguards of the Goido manor are surprised on the sudden outburst from Yui. Specially the mother, since it is the first time that Yui retorts back against her like this...

"I...I just want to be free! I want to live my life as myself! That's why… if being a commoner is what it takes to enjoy my life, then I'll be leaving the Goido manor! And I will do my best to reach my own dreams! And one day, I will make the Goido family proud of what I have become! Because... I also am another person who also has her own wishes and desires! I have a lot of dreams that I want to fulfill on my own! I want to be the one to decide about the path of life that I want to take! This is the real me… the real Yui Goido!" She said as she is now crying while leaning on Naruto's shoulders.

"Yui... my daughter..." The mother said as her daughter's words pierces through her.

Silence filled the place. So silent that you can hear the wind that is blowing their hair. Until Yui's mother spoke in a surprisingly mild tone.

"Please leave us alone for now."

The guards left hesitantly after hearing the command. Naruto also realizes that this is a mother-and-daughter talk so he let go of Yui's wrist and attempts to walk away as well. But Yui quickly grabs his arms tighter with both of her hands, with a pleading look as if saying 'don't leave me alone'. Kanon also stood beside him and places right hand on Naruto's shoulder, nods at him, as if saying that it is okay. With these two girls on her side saying the same thing, Naruto immediately dismisses the idea to leave while scratching the back of his head with an awkward smile.

Yui's mother saw this, but as much as she wants to get angry to the blonde kid, she can't help but simply watch them for now. This is the first time that she saw her daughter acting like this in front of a man, enough for her to realize that this man has such influence to her. So she will let this one slide for now.

"Yui, what made you realize to disobey my plans for your future? Everything that I have been doing is for you and for our family's sake." The mother said in a stoic voice.

"I know that very well, dear mother." Yui replied, tears are about to fall from her eyes again. "That's why I have tried my best to meet yours and our family's expectations. I have tried very hard. So hard... that I almost become a living doll for our family..."

"But my friends and music makes me realize how fun life can be! That's why even with the most minimum time possible, I tried to spend time with them, to make music with them! The time that I spend with them became very precious for me. Because those times gives my life a whole new meaning! A life not dedicated for our family or my inheritance alone!"

Yui's tears starts to fall from her cheeks. For the first time in her life, she is letting her feelings out in front of her mother… these deep feelings of loneliness that she kept within her bursts out of her heart. She tightens the grip on that something to give her more strength. Yui then realizes that she is gripping Naruto's arm with all her strength during her outburst. But Naruto just smile at her, as always. It is then that she realized that those smiles from this guy himself are the ones who are giving her the courage that she need in front of her mother.

"Is everything that I have done for our family still not enough? All that I am asking for you, mother, is a fraction of time that I can spent along with my friends?! I am also just another person... just like everyone else... and I also have my own personal wishes for myself..."

After saying this, Yui leans towards Naruto's chest and starts crying with heavy tears.

"You did well, Yui." Naruto said with both his hands on Yui's shoulder.

"Ahem!" The mother exaggeratedly coughed, making Naruto quickly shot back and removes her hands off Yui's shoulders. "Young man, what did you say to my daughter to make her talk to me like that?" She said towards Naruto, but without the angered tone that she usually uses.

"Well, all that I just told her is to freely express herself and enjoy her life the way that she wants to." Naruto replied passively.

"I apologize for everything that happened." Kanon said while bowing towards the mother.

"It's okay. That's an acceptable reason." The mother shuts her eyes and starts walking towards her daughter. Yui look towards her mother with scared eyes, afraid of what her mother might do to her. However, Naruto moves away from her, much to her surprise. Yui then felt a motherly hug enveloping her body. Her mother just hugs her, something that her mother has never done to her for a long time.

"My beloved daughter, all you need to do is ask me about what you want. You know that I'll do anything for you."

"Mother..."

Naruto and Kanon just smiled after seeing the development between the two. They look at each other and they also exchange smiles for a few seconds. Naruto is somehow relieved that Yui and his mother can finally start again and heal the broken fragments of the relationship. However, for Kanon, she is happy for Yui that she has been able to express her feelings on her mother. But she also knows that everything that happened here is because of the certain blonde whiskered guy beside him.

"You know, Naruto, everything that happened here is all because of you. Yui and her mother are now hugging each other because of you." Kanon said with a big smile.

"I didn't do anything." Naruto replied with a smile. "Yui has finally found her voice to speak her true feelings. We are just here by her side so that she won't feel that she is alone on this."

"I am sorry... my beloved daughter." The mother spoke. "I never thought that you are suffering because of me... I thought I am doing everything to make you happy, but yet, it simply results to more pain in your heart. I apologize for not realizing it sooner... I apologize, for taking your happiness away from you... my Yui..."

"Mother..." Yui starts to cry once again as she hug her mother as well. The mother and daughter hug each other under the falling leaves of sakura trees. "...Mother...Mother..."

Then… "Kanon! Kanon! Your schedule is up!" A woman's voice caught the group's attention.

"Okada-san!" Kanon shouted towards the woman as she waves frantically to call her attention. It seems like her Manager was able to track her current location thru GPS.

"Okada-san, Nakagawa Kanon's Manager?" Yui's mother spoke as she turns around to see the woman. "Yui, don't tell me, that the other girl with thick clothing who is with you and the blonde kid is…"

"Yes, mother. It is Kanon-chan. Nakagawa Kanon-chan." Yui replied as Kanon removes her excess clothing for disguise to further reveal her true appearance to Yui's mother.

"What are you doing here, Kanon? We're almost behind the schedule!" Kanon's Manager yelled in a motherly tone.

"I am sorry Manager-san. I just spend some time with Yui-san and Naruto-kun here." Kanon replied with her usual 'idol' smile.

"Yui-san?" Okada then look towards Yui and her mother. "Go…Goido-san!" Okada quickly bows her head to the two female Goidos.

"Ohayo… Okada-san." Yui's mother respond while Yui bows her head.

"I apologize for taking Kanon-chan with me." Yui spoke in an elegant tone. "We're friends so I just want to spend some time with her."

"Why did you not tell me that the other person with you is the famous Nakagawa Kanon?" Yui's mother said in a low tone towards her daughter.

"How come you became friends with the Goido's heiress, Yui Goido?" Okada also interrogates Kanon in a low voice.

'Time for me to leave. I don't know what might happen if Kanon introduces me to her Manager or Yui's mother attempt to talk with me.' Naruto said as he prepares to use Shunshin. 'I guess I should visit Shiori now to see if the stat of my book that Kanon mentioned is actually true.' He thought as he disappears along with the mild wind.

Both Yui and Kanon explained that the two of them are classmates but due to their status, they barely able to interact with each other at school. They also explained how Naruto introduces them to each other. Yui's mother quickly looks towards Naruto but the blonde is no longer within her field of vision.

"Did he just… disappear?" Yui's mother spoke.

"Mother! Maybe Naruto just go home already…" Yui said.

"So the blonde kid's name is Naruto..." The mother said with a smile towards her daughter. "At first I just thought he is another mentally challenged person who just wants to take advantage of your kindness. But after seeing how he protects and takes care of you, I can say that he is not half bad, Yui."

"Mother... we are not like that..." Yui blushes while pouting.

"Really? Then I would like to meet him properly next time, Yui." The Mother replied with cynical eyes. The mother once again looks around and realizes and felt ashamed after what she has said to the boy during the first day that they have met. 'I owe the kid an apology as well, aside from giving him my thanks for taking care of Yui.' "We better get back to the Manor and let's discuss everything that happened here to our family, my beloved daughter."

"Thank you for acknowledging my wishes, dear mother." Yui replied as the two head towards their helicopter only to find out that their bodyguards were crying comically after witnessing the drama between the two female Goidos while the others are attempting to get Kanon's autograph.

On the other hand, Okada is actually wondering who this Naruto person is for him to introduce a prominent person like Yui to Kanon casually.

"Who is this Naruto guy, Kanon?" Okada asked sternly.

"Well, he is a very special friend of mine!" Kanon smiled with a hint of pride in her gesture. "And he is also a very special person for me!" Kanon said while blushing. This is the very first time that the Manager saw Kanon blushing like this while mentioning the name of a guy.

"A very special person for you?" Okada said with a smile. 'He must be the person whom you are exchanging mails with during break schedules.' "I am not against it. But you should know that you cannot let the public know about him. You're an idol. And you know what being an idol means right?"

"Yes. An idol is the one who gives hope and dreams to everyone thru her songs… that is what Naruto have told me!" Kanon replied with a big smile.

"I see. That's good to hear." Okada said. "It seems like that guy is a good influence for you. I would like to meet him some other time." She said while looking at her wrist watch. "Let's go. The taxi is waiting in front of the shrine."

The two pairs of females bid farewell but not before Kanon and Yui exchange their emails. As the two girls walk separate paths, a certain blonde man flashes thru their mind that makes them smile.

"I am glad… that I got to know you better today. A straight-forward person who will always go out of his way for his friends… I really am glad to know that side of you…I'm looking forward to spend more time with you, Naruto-kun." Kanon muttered with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san. I am so thankful that I met you, and also for treating me as your friend… and for everything that you have said to me… Now I understand why Kanon-chan trusts you this much… I hope it is okay for me to also trust you, ne?" Yui said to herself.

Little does they know, the divine entity within them starts to further awaken their powers after these encounters. The Goddess within Kanon, Apollo, felt more of her lost Goddess powers returning after Kanon spend her time with the Naruto.

_'__That Naruto really is a special person. Even I felt those touching words that he said towards Kanon and also to that other girl. But I hate to admit that the other girl might also fell in love with that Naruto. I can't tell Kanon about this, but I need their relationship to advance further so I can regain more of my Goddess powers!' _Apollo thought within Kanon.

On the other hand, as Yui savors the feeling of expressing her true self on her mother along with the happiness that she experienced with the time she spent with Naruto, a Divine entity also starts to awaken within the heiress of the Goido's… the same entity that already exists within Tenri, Tsukiyo and Kanon…

_"__What happened? Where am I?"_ The Divine entity within Yui spoke within the girl…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Vegetta continues to fire a series of Big Bang Attacks while on his Super Saiyan 4 state towards Bills. Each beam could incinerate large-sized planets like Jupiter on a single instance. Bills on the other hand continues to block the attacks, swiping them outside of the Sacred Planet to create a supernova like explosion on each attacks.<p>

However, Bills just gotten bored on this so he only uses his left hand to block the attacks from the Saiyan and pulls his right hand backwards. He then charges a large, powerful energy sphere created from his very own godly ki. The energy sphere's appearance imitates that of a miniature sun as it radiates such intense power that even makes the Saiyans out of the battle sweat badly.

"Such power…" Goku muttered. "It is much more powerful than the one he used against me during our first battle!"

"Does Bills-sama intends to kill father?" Trunks said as he grits his teeth, intending to join the fray to protect his father.

"Don't worry. Bills-sama doesn't have any intention to do that." Whis replied with his usual neutral face.

Vegetta also felt the power godly ki that the God of Destruction is applying on the attack. Even if with multiple Big Bang Attacks that he is using against the Hakaishin, Bills casually swipes all of his attacks out of the planet's atmosphere and can't even faze him even when he is using his Super Saiyan 4 form. There really is a huge gap between his power and a god's power…

Bills gives an evil smirk towards Vegetta and on a split second, fires the gigantic, sun-like energy sphere towards Vegetta. Vegetta stops his Big Bang Attacks and prepares to block the attack. However, he is quite stunned on the level of power used to fire the attack. Everyone who is watching the battle can also sense the overwhelming power of the energy ball created by Bills… That has enough power to destroy a star that is a hundred times larger than the Solar System's Sun…

"Super Saiyan 4 Vegetta!" Bills shouted. "If my calculations are right, with your current power, I believe you have what it takes to send this attack out of the atmosphere. However, if you failed to do so, this attack will incinerate you and destroy this planet along with the other Saiyans, including other planets near this region of your Galaxy. Now, let's see what you can actually do…"

"Damn it!" Vegetta shouted as he extends both his arms to catch burning sphere. The sphere on the other hand just pushes Vegetta away due to the sheer density and power used on it. Vegetta releases the full power of his Super Saiyan 4, implants his foot on the ground, and uses his full strength to stop himself from skidding backwards. And he was able to successfully do so. However, once he let his guard down even for a tiny split second, the powerful godly energy sphere will be let loose and will explode, annihilating him and the entire planet. That's why…

"Kakarotto!" Vegetta shouted towards Goku while still trying to push the Sun-like energy sphere from Bills. Goku is looking towards the Saiyan Prince and simply gives a nod with his face grinning. Vegetta smirked towards his fellow full-blooded Saiyan. "It is time to release the true power of our heritage! The ultimate power of the Super Saiyans!"

"Ikke! Vegetta!" Goku yelled while punching in the air.

"The ultimate power of the Super Saiyan?" Bills said, as if he already understood what it really meant.

"Here it comes, Bills-sama." Whis muttered silently in anticipation.

In that instance, Vegetta's golden aura from his Super Saiyan 4 form starts to change its attributes. His ki also starts to evolve into something more condensed, more compressed, but also starts to gain a lot more powerful. As the attribute of his ki changes, the Prince of the Saiyans is now also being enveloped in a blinding light. The ki's attribute further changes into something out of the norm… something very potent… somewhat divine… The moment that everyone watching the scene felt it, they felt the legend of the Saiyans from the ancient times starts to be awakened…

"I see… So Vegetta has been able to finally master that form, allowing him to enter it on his own…" Bills said in a now serious expression. This time, he knows that he will need to take the Saiyan seriously. Even if Vegetta is still struggling to handle his energy ball, the Prince of the Saiyans still has the power to enter that form.

Bills then look towards Goku. "So you have finally unlocked the secrets of that form."

"Yeah! I guess we should thank you for allowing us to discover this form." Goku smiled. "Now, we can fight with gods like you on equal grounds, Bills-sama!"

Finally, the bright, blue light that envelopes Vegetta resides gradually. Using his new-found power, Vegetta disperses the Sun-like energy ball created by Bills as if it is nothing. Bills watches seriously while Whis is looking towards Vegetta in anticipation. Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks are smiling goofily as they watch their fellow Saiyan's form after succeeding the transformation.

Vegetta is now standing on the ground on his seemingly base form. However, his appearance somehow became younger while his muscles and physique became leaner. The Saiyan's usual golden flaming ki surrounding him became somewhat like actual flames created from pure, godly ki. And the most noticeable change on his appearance is his red hair from the usual black hue in base form. His eyes also became red, matching his current hair's color.

"It looks like Vegetta has finally succeeded!" Goku grinned.

"Yeah. I can no longer comprehend the amount of power that Uncle Vegetta has…" Goten said in awe.

"It is more like we can no longer sense his ki, Goten." Gohan corrected his brother.

"Of course. Father has finally become… a god…" Trunks said while smiling.

Vegetta is now looking towards Bills with a neutral expression. But even if it is a neutral expression, it emits intimidating presence that could make anyone with weaker power pass out of fear. Bills is now the one who is glaring towards Vegetta. He has never expected that these Saiyans would made it this far.

"For you to fight on equal grounds with a ground, you will need a power comparable to the gods themselves. Or technically, you will need to become a god. And it seems that you have finally understood what it meant, Vegetta." Bills said seriously.

"That's right, Bills-sama." Vegetta responds as he starts walking towards Bills for their final face-off. "I can now fight you on equal grounds… For I have now become… a Super Saiyan God!"

Whis looks with interest towards Goku. "Congratulations! It seems you have finally discovered the secrets for obtaining the Super Saiyan God's powers on your own."

"Well, I guess it was by accident." Goku scratches the back of his head. "During the last part of my fight against Bills-sama last time, I was able to transform into a Super Saiyan God even without the other 5 Saiyans surrounding and giving me their power. So after you and Bills-sama leaves, I told this to Vegetta…"

"…and it made me conclude that the Super Saiyan God form is something that can be achieved without the assistance of 5 Saiyans as long as the user has already performed the ritual on achieving it." Vegetta continues Goku's explanation. "Transferring the 5 Saiyans power to the 6th Saiyan is nothing more than a ritual to awaken the power of a God within a pure-hearted Saiyan. That's why Kakarotto has been able to transform into Super Saiyan God on the 2nd time during your first fight since he has already done the ritual for awakening the god's power within him during that time."

"So you take advantage of that ritual to awaken the power of a god within you?" Bills nods in understanding. "So is it safe to assume that both you and Son Goku can enter Super Saiyan God form on your own whim? What about the 3 other Saiyans?" Bills said while pointing towards Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Gohan.

"Unfortunately, we can't, Bills-sama." Gohan said. They are still several hundred meters away from Bills and Vegetta since they might start fighting again any moment. "The power of the Super Saiyan God is a power that can only be accessed by pure-blooded Saiyans. And since we are half-Saiyans, we cannot enter the Super Saiyan God form. But I can transform to Super Saiyan 4 and these two to Super Saiyan 3."

"I see. Hmm… But as far as I remember, the Super Saiyan God form doesn't have enough power to beat me, even if that form is actually using god's power. I can't see the point on fighting me using the same power that I have beaten last time." Bills said but he still is glaring towards Vegetta, not letting his guard down.

"That is what we thought as well at first. However, becoming a Super Saiyan God also has one special attributes that will allow me and Kakarotto to fight you on equal grounds. And you're about to find out what this property is right now, Bills-sama." Vegetta further releases higher levels of Super Saiyan God ki. And in an instance, he completely disappears on everyone's vision, including Whis and Bills.

Vegetta then reappeared right in front of Bills and attacks the Hakaishin in a split second with a right straight. Bills somehow anticipates and blocks the attack, but what he really didn't anticipate was the power included within that punch as he is sent flying outside of the Planet's atmosphere. The impact of the attack from Super Saiyan God Vegetta actually creates a powerful shockwave that literally shakes the entire planet, scaring the Kai's.

Bills stops himself from being thrown away with his own violet-colored godly ki. He is now outside the Planet of the Kai's atmosphere. He cannot believe what just happened. Something is not right. He has already fought a Super Saiyan God before, so he believes that he has already anticipated the level of power that the Saiyan can produce in that attack. But how come that it seems like that attack is several hundred folds much stronger than before?

Bills then realizes something about what Goku have said earlier right after Vegetta transforms into Super Saiyan 4.

_'__That is our new power, Bills-sama. That is the power that we acquired as __**one of the requirements**__ to be able to beat you!'_

The Hakaishin then thinks about everything that happened between this fight with Vegetta. The Prince of the Saiyan's base power is already on the same level as that of his Super Saiyan 2 form during the first time that they fought. And Vegetta goes all the way to Super Saiyan 4 that boosts that base power into unknown heights. And then just after that, he enters the Super Saiyan God form…

Bills thinking is halted when Vegetta reappeared several meters in front of him. Bills and Vegetta smirk at each other while releasing their own godly ki's.

"Now I understand… why you need to become Super Saiyan 4 first before entering Super Saiyan God form." Bills said while glaring towards Vegetta. "It seems that Super Saiyan God form's power increases the maximum power that you currently have. During the first time that I fought with Son Goku, he only has up to Super Saiyan 3 form as his maximum power. So his Super Saiyan God form during that time increases the Super Saiyan 3 form's power exponentially. Now that you and Son Goku's base form rivals the power of Super Saiyan 3 form, and could increase that power in multiple hundred folds in Super Saiyan 4 form which technically became your current maximum power, then the Super Saiyan God form increases your Super Saiyan 4 form's power exponentially, making you this strong. Am I right?"

"As expected from Bills-sama." Vegetta responds. "Super Saiyan God form's power increases the Saiyan's maximum power. So all we need to do is to push the limits of our maximum power to obtain a higher form of power while being a Super Saiyan God."

"Last time that I fought Son Goku on his God form, I only use 70% of my full power. It seems like this time, I can use my 100% full power if I pick a fight against any of you two." He said as he charges towards Vegetta. Vegetta blocks the attack and attempts to kick on the Hakaishin.

"You should be." Vegetta replied as the two battles outside the atmosphere, exchanging blows that create continuous, planet-shaking shockwaves each time that they attack or block each other's moves.

The speed of their movements and attacks continues to increase, making their battle became literally invisible to naked eyes. The shockwaves created by each attacks can now be felt everywhere within the planet, implying that Bills and Vegetta is now fighting around the planet using their light-speed movements and planet-shattering punches and attacks. The attacks of the two gods can now also be felt on several planets nearest to the Planet of the Kais, enough for the creatures of those planets to realize that there are powerful deities battling over supremacy on the sacred planet… Deities that could be considered as the strongest on the Universe…

After all, this is really indeed the Battle of the Gods…

**Author's Note**

**1. Continuity:**

**a. Skuld is somehow upset with Naruto from Chapter 9.**

**b. Skuld learns the overview of Naruto's past from Chapter 4.**

**c. Kanon's interaction with Naruto is continuation from Chapter 9.**

**d. Yui Goido and Naruto first met on Chapter 4.**

**e. Shiori Shiomiya's small 'panel time' on this chapter will be expanded on the next chapter.**

**f. Naruto sensed the 'divine entity' within the girls during his first meetings with each of them from Chapter 4.**

**g. Bills and Vegetta's battle is continuation from Chapter 9.**

**2. Yui Goido on this fic will not act as a tomboy. She will be as she is during the time before she and Keima swaps their body on the TWGOK manga. So on this fic, Yui will continuously be a feminine, rich, obedient girl. For an overview, she will be like from TWGOK manga Chapter 81-82.**

**3. Super Saiyan God form can breathe on space, just like on how Goku did so during his battle with Bills.**

**4. Super Saiyan God's power, I believe, is an exponential increase of the maximum current power of the Saiyan who is using that form. During their first battle, Goku is defeated like a child with Bills in Super Saiyan 3, his strongest form during that time. But he somehow stood on 70% full powered Bills in God form. So I believe that if Goku and Vegetta could increase their maximum power, then it will also proportionately increase the power of the Super Saiyan God. That's why I made Goku and Vegetta reach the Super Saiyan 4 form, and thus, making it their strongest form before entering God Mode. And since Super Saiyan 4 is several folds stronger than Super Saiyan 3, then Super Saiyan God form's power will also increase its power proportionately. Since I believe that there should be no other Super Saiyan form that is more powerful than the Super Saiyan God.**

**5. Super Saiyan 2 Vegetta is stronger than Super Saiyan 3 Goku during the DBZ Battle of the Gods Movie.**

**6. I will not indicate any multiplier for Super Saiyan 4 form and Super Saiyan God form. All that I have from these fics are just assumptions about the Super Saiyan God form.**

**7. If you guys have any other questions, please send me a PM or post it thru reviews.**

**Now that I realize it… The World God Only Knows and Ah My Goddess manga just ended this month, Yu Yu Hakusho and Dragon Ball Z anime and manga has also ended several years ago, Justice League also don't have additional sequels as of yet, while Naruto manga is also about to end as well. Whew… And they are all great series on their own… Kudos to the great authors behind the brilliant stories of those manga and anime!**

**Thank you for reading guys! And if you like, send your reviews as well. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Single Aim

**Author's Note: Good day guys! I posted a new Chapter as early as possible because I feel the need to post a new one. I felt the last Chapter is a bit slow so I posted a new Chapter as fast as possible. Tee~hee.**

**For newtonian: Thank you for the reviews. By the way, no need to worry for Naruto's catchphrase since I rarely use it on the next chapters.**

**And as for some justu names with Namikaze or Uzumaki, thank you for pointing that one out. However, Namikaze means Wind Wave and Uzumaki means Whirlpool. He maybe revealing his surnames, but since Naruto is using Japanese terms for his attacks the entire time, the attacks with his surname's included can be intended like that.**

**And yes, Naruto can detect negative emotions, but in this fic, he can only detect it, but not read through it directly. Anger, rage, hate, jealousy, killing intent and such are all covered within negative emotions sensing…. But Naruto cannot detect what specific negative emotion that a person has. That's how I want it to be in this fic.**

**For willowskeith and FreshNerd: Yeah… That's what I actually intend to do in the future Chapters once the plot has already required them to do so. Haha.**

**For Strife666: Haha. That would be nice! But Naruto is not on Jiraiya's level of perverseness…yet. Haha. And I don't want him to be like that in this fic.**

**For StrongGuy159: Yeah. That's what I always intend to… but Skuld will always be the main heroine of this fic. Haha.**

**For bankai777: And that will be soon… and you'll agree with me after reading this Chapter.**

**For HAVOC-BlackLotus: Yeah. I know the feel. That's the same feeling that I have after writing the last Chapter, but I can't help it if it turns out like that. Haha. Even if I am not that good with it, I want character development for this story for proper set-up of what other things that might happen for the plot. And I believe Whis is the current strongest character in DBZverse. The story will progress along with them… And since I have mentioned from the past Chapters that I love power-ups, please expect one in the future. Haha. Thanks for the honest review!**

**For Badgedbadger: Those are awesome calculations and it matches what I have in mind for Naruto in this fic! Haha. Thank you for going out of your way for this calculation. I like it very much!**

**For ShinobiLegendGod: Thank you for appreciating this fic! Your simple comment really made me happy.**

**For coolguyanime1234: That's one awesome question! Now that I think about it, I guess that the Opening Song that will fit for this is Tsukiakari no Michishirube (The Moonlight's Signpost) by Stereophony from Darker than Black: Ryuusei no Gemini. The translated English lyrics of this song really fit on my story and I like the beat of the song for the opening. And since we're at it, the Ending Song will be Reason by Nami Tamaki from Gundam Seed Destiny. The lyrics also fits on this fics story and also the intro can be used as a background song before the 'episode' ends, just like on how it does on the Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Thank you for the reviews guys! Here comes Chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoy this one as well. **

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 11**

Multiple shockwaves and explosion echoed above the Sacred Planet of the Kai's atmosphere as the two gods continues to exchange attacks with using their godly powers. The vibrations created by the shockwaves can be felt even on few planets near the Sacred Planet of the Kais. Gohan, Goten and Trunks now have also powered up to their Super Saiyan form so they can somehow withstand the effects of the battling gods while Whis continues to protect the Kais without exerting any effort at all with the special barrier created from his staff.

Due to the massive growth on Vegetta's strength, including the Super Saiyan 4 as his maximum power output, he can now fight on par with Bills even if the Hakaishin is now using his 100% full power as a Super Saiyan God. Bills, on the other hand, is now enjoying a fight after several hundred years of seeking the right opponent whom he can actually fight with his full power. The two continues to exchange blows, attacks, and godly ki blasts, each of those can decimate an entire Canada-sized country in a single instance.

Bills attacks with a right straight and Vegetta also do the same. Their fists clashes mid-way simultaneously, and even if they are already outside of the Planet's atmosphere, the shockwave of the impact creates a Russia-sized crater on the Sacred Planet. Bills and Vegetta aims to knee the stomach of each other and once again clashes mid-way, creating another powerful shockwave that deepens the gigantic crater. The two gods moves away from each other. Vegetta then charges a random but powerful godly ki blast that has enough power to destroy an entire planet towards Bills. The Hakaishin just tilts his head to dodge the ki blast. The ki blast landed on a planet-sized asteroid that is several millions of kilometers away from their current location and it explode like a star that is going supernova.

"It looks like the Super Saiyan God form has been able to finally reach the destructive level of the God of Destruction." Bills said seriously as he dashes once again towards Vegetta.

"I believe so." Vegetta smirked. "Whis once said that the power of the God of Destruction can decimate galaxies in an instant. And to think that the Hakaishin himself said that our power could rival that of your powers already, I believe it is safe to assume that Kakarotto and I can do galaxy-busting if we want to." He continues as he repels Bills attack and attacks on his own.

"With your current level of power, I believe you can, too. However, only the God of Destruction has the right to do so." Bills replied while blocking Vegetta's attack. "But Super Saiyan God has one major flaw, as far as I remember. You can only maintain that transformation for a very short duration. Do both you and Son Goku has been able to do something about it?" He said after punching Vegetta's gut. Vegetta is sent flying and being pinned on the nearest asteroid but recovers himself quickly.

"That really is the major flaw of this form." Vegetta said as he dashes towards Bills and punches the god's face, only to be block by Bills' right arm. "However, due to training, we were now able retain this form for up to 30 minutes. So all we need to do is to finish the opponent before the time runs out."

"Interesting." Bills replied as the two gives distance to each other. "However, you have already known that I am the strongest here in our Universe as the Hakaishin. Do you think that you will encounter someone that has enough power to push you in transforming to Super Saiyan God form again?"

However, they sensed someone approaching them from the Planet of the Kais. A familiar presence that both of them knew. It is Son Goku, who is now also on his Super Saiyan God form, still grinning like an idiot as always as he approaches them.

"You have something amazing after our battle, Bills-sama." Goku said as he is now floating in space, a few meters away from Vegetta. "You said that I am the 2nd strongest opponent that you have faced here in our Universe. And you have also implied that Whis is your master and he is actually the strongest here in our Universe. And there are also total of 12 Universes, each probably has gods who is as strong as or possibly even stronger than you and Whis. I told Vegetta about it so we realize that we need to master the power of the Super Saiyan God just in case we happen to encounter such powerful beings…"

'Just as I thought. Son Goku has been able to also use the Super Saiyan God form on his own will as well.' Bills thought with amused expression. "I understand your point. You two really are exceptional Saiyans. To think that the two of you as a Super Saiyan God can actually rival the power of the God of Destruction…"

"And we will not stop from here." Vegetta said with firm resolution. "We Saiyans are the strongest in the Universe! We should be! That's why we will continue to train to become stronger so we can surpass you and any other gods that we may encounter!"

Bills is quite taken aback and smirked after a few seconds. These Saiyans really has immeasurable potential. They didn't want just to gain power to beat him. They want to become strong to prove the power of their Saiyan race. And that is what makes them dangerous. After all, even with the power that they currently have, they are still aiming to become much stronger… that they may actually surpass him or even Whis at this rate.

But it is only logical for these Saiyans to crave power and strength. It is their nature after all. At least they are not like those evil Saiyans that he has encountered more than hundred years ago. And this Universe needs powerful beings like them just in case that something actually went wrong that might cause threat to the balance of the Universes, including the 12 Universe included within this reality.

Bills then remembered a certain human kid from the Earth of the 9th Universe from his dream once again. The kid with blue eyes and whiskered marks on his cheeks… with incredible potential that is somewhat similar to that of the Saiyans in front of him… The kid that came from another Universe outside the rift of the 12 Universe of this reality…The kid that might affect the balance of everything…

"Bills-sama?" Goku said while looking worried towards Bills. "You look troubled."

"Something just crosses my mind." Bills replied. "It is the very reason why I want to meet you Saiyans and the Kais. I need to discuss something important to all of you."

"Something important… that even makes Bills-sama went out of his way just to tell us about it?" Vegetta muttered.

"It must be something big, isn't it?" Goku said with a serious expression.

"Yes, it is something big." Bills confirmed. "Very well, Vegetta, I believe I have already seen the full potential of your powers for now. As much as I want to continue, I guess we should decide this battle as a draw for now. Don't you think so?"

Vegetta nods. "As long as Bills-sama has already acknowledged my strength, it will be fine."

"Next time, I'll be the one who will fight Bills-sama!" Goku said towards Vegetta.

"Any of you two will do." Bills said in amusement. "After all, only the two of you can reach the power level of a god… Let's get back to the surface… we will need to discuss something…" Bills said to the two Super Saiyan Gods. And with their godly speed, the god trio simply disappears on the line of sight.

"It looks like the battle ends in a draw." Whis said to the Kais and the Saiyan siblings as he sensed the gods approaching them. 'It seems that it is the time to discuss your dream about the human kid from the 9th Universe to these important beings on our Universe… Bills-sama.' He thought…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>After the series of unexpected events that happened while he is spending time with Kanon Nakagawa and Yui Goido, Naruto is now once again walking at the Shopping District. After looking for a gift that he can give to Skuld, he picks up his bicycle that he left in the bicycle parking lot of the Shopping District and starts pedaling towards the school. He wants to go home directly but after learning that his book, The Shinobi's Legacy, is a best-seller, he decided to pay Shiori Shiomiya. After all, the publisher of his novel is the company owned by Shiori's father, the Shiomiya Publishing, so Shiori volunteers to be the one to manage the publishing of the book.<p>

Ever since the first time that they met, Naruto has always been keeping in touch with Shiori even if the classes are still suspended due to the Alien Invasion a few weeks ago. After all, Shiori has taken an interest on reading the continuation of Naruto's novel so she technically but subconsciously volunteered to read the continuation of the story. And while at it, Shiori points out what things does Naruto need to adjust, change and such while writing the story.

And since then, Naruto decides to visit Shiori every 3 days after writing 20-30 pages of the story so Shiori could comment or edit each chapter of the story. They often meet in the school's library since even if the classes are suspended, Shiori still chooses to stay in the library. The librarian girl somehow has a weird obsession in reading books and she also likes being surrounded by books. But that is the reason itself why Naruto wants to talk with Shiori about his novel.

During their first meeting, Naruto understood why Shiori always hide behind her books. It is not just she really likes to read. It is just that she is afraid of talking with other people, afraid that others might find her weird and misunderstood her feelings. So she uses her books to hide from the world, and creates a world of her own within her books. But after talking and spending time with her, Shiori became a little more open-minded and she is now talking with other people, even for a little, despite her fear of conversations along with her usual meek and shy attitude. And Naruto is glad since Shiori somehow chooses to change for the better.

Naruto stops his bicycle after the traffic light hits the red light on one of the intersection. He looks around, and saw the appliance shop where multiple TV's are broadcasting international news. And as usual, it is about Superman. However, something different caught Naruto's attention, along with the other passerby's.

"Superman and Batman along with the other heroes involved in fighting against the Alien Invaders… in a press conference?" Naruto muttered. "They really do like to discuss everything with the press people."

**-TV-**

Superman is now standing in front of Metropolis Press with Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Hawkgirl and the Martian. The Press continues to shower them with random questions and camera shots. However, Superman just smiled professionally like he normally used to towards the Press as he raises his hands as a sign for give him a chance to speak. The reporters then quickly cease their questions and allow the Man of Steel to speak.

"Good day, everyone." Superman spoke. "After the recent events that happened during the Alien Invasion, I, along with my fellow heroes behind me, realized that there are many things that we cannot do on our own. If we didn't fight together as a team during the Invasion, we might not have been able to emerge triumphantly against them. We have discussed this along ourselves and all of us come into a single conclusion…"

"…We have concluded that if we stick together as a team, we might be able to something for greater good, and we could protect the world in a much better way. So we decided to create this team to continuously fight for peace and justice, the American way. And now, here we are, in front of you, announcing the foundation of our team… the Justice League."

The Press became quiet after the announcement, seemingly surprised after knowing that these known superheroes will be sticking together in a single team. After a few seconds, multiple camera flashes erupts along with multiple random questions from random reporters filled the silence.

"Is it just me or they are treating us as a group of entertainers?" Wonder Woman spoke silently towards Batman.

"Not really. This is the most logical reaction that I expect from them." Batman said without looking towards Wonder Woman.

"Actually, they are just surprised after seeing us heroes creating a Dream Team." The Flash commented with comical expression.

"Shut up for now, Flash!" Green Lantern commented in an annoyed tone.

In the midst of the noisy press, Lois Lane forces herself on the microphone and asks a question.

"Superman, now that you, along with the other heroes, will be included in one team, what will happen to the respective cities that you used to protect on your own?" Lois said, not just for her reporter duty, but also for concern. After all, Metropolis also has a lot of super-powered criminals that may take advantage of Superman's absence while the latter is with his duty on the Justice League.

"Don't worry Ms. Lane." Superman smiled towards the female reporter. "Nothing will change. In fact, instead of just me, we will automatically respond each time a crisis happens anywhere in the world, as a team. So instead of me protecting the Metropolis alone, it will be us protecting the planet."

"Understood. But what about the Shinobi kid? Why is he not included in the Justice League?" Lois Lane asks. After all, the world saw how the Shinobi fight with these heroes during the Alien Invasion. And seeing him not included in this Justice League somehow makes her curious why the Shinobi is not part of them.

"Actually, we haven't consulted him about this yet." Superman responds. "And we are trying to reach him so we can discuss this with him." Superman look towards Batman and the Dark Knight just nods. Believe it or not, Batman is actually the one who comes with the idea of this press conference for the sole reason of getting the Shinobi's attention. If this plan works, then they will no longer need to look for the Shinobi. The Shinobi will be the one who will approach them himself.

"…And given the opportunity, I just want to take advantage of this situation to say 'Thank you' for fighting with us against the Alien Invaders, Shinobi. Your skills and powers give us the upper hand fighting the Aliens. Since then, I always believe that someone like you will definitely help us to protect the world. And I also believe that your ideals also compliment the Justice League's vision. So we, the Justice League, would like to meet you and discuss our circumstances and also, for us to personally invite you to join our team. You can approach anyone of us anytime you prefer to. I hope that this statement could reach you, Shinobi. …"

**-TV-**

"Yeah… it reaches me…" Naruto muttered to himself. The stoplight turned green so he starts pedaling away from the appliance store even if the press conference is not over yet. After all, he believes that he has already heard the entire reason why the newly founded team called Justice League went out of their way just to hold a press conference. Aside from fighting with them for protecting the world, Naruto knows that these heroes also want to keep an eye on him and his powers. He knows that Superman's words for him are sincere. But he has already looked underneath the underneath.

**"Look underneath the underneath, just like a true Shinobi should be eh?"** Juubi Kurama spoke on his head.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong. The Justice League is a promising team. Even I am surprised that they actually formed a team for greater good." Naruto replied to the near-omnipotent-powered beast within him. "It is just that if I join them, I'll be risking the Goddesses and my friends' safety since I'll be more vulnerable for them to find out my real identity aside from them knowing what the true nature of my power. These heroes are also targeted by some powerful villains with mind-reading capability. If one of them has information regarding my true self and my friends, and they encounter such villains that could mess with their mind, it will leave the Goddesses and friends vulnerable. And I don't want that to happen…"

**"So you choose not to protect everyone, but only those who are important for you."** The Juubi Fox concluded.

"You could say that's right." Naruto replied. "But don't misunderstand me. I am still willing to step out and fight to protect this world with everything that I can. It is just that I don't want to join the Superman's team since my priority is to protect Skuld, Bell-neechan, Keiichi and Urd-neechan along with my new friends in this world. I don't want them to be in danger because of me…"

** "Well explained."** Kurama mused as he shuts his eyes. **"It is good to see that tiny bit of selfishness still existing within you. It's been a while since I see it. Ever since during the 4th Shinobi World War until you arrive in this new world, you are always fighting to protect everyone, even sacrificing yourself regardless for the outcome. I thought that war has already removed all the selfishness within you and it really annoys me. So it is quite refreshing after seeing that selfish side of yours again."**

"Well, yeah. That's quite selfish of me." Naruto replied. "Is it wrong for me to think that way?"

**"Not really."** The beast replied with uninterested tone. **"Selfishness is a natural part of human nature. So being selfish is not bad every once in a while." **The beast lays down on his usual sleeping manner. **"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up if something interesting happen."**

"Yeah. Thank you Kurama, as always." Naruto said to his giant friend. The fox simply replied with a grunt. "And besides, I am a Shinobi before I became a hero. A Shinobi shouldn't become a hero who lives along with the light that gives hope for everyone. A Shinobi should be someone who always endures protects what's important to him within the shadows… ne, Otou-san, Kaa-chan…" He said to himself while thinking about his parents, Minato and Kushina.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Amanda Waller watches the Justice League's press conference through her private screen. The superheroes now create a team of their own, and this will simply mean trouble for her and their plan. After all, she views anyone with special powers as meta-humans who could run amok anytime they wished to, similar to Superman during the time that he is controlled by Darkseid. And now that Superman is now in a team with each member having considerable abilities, this will cause a lot problem for them. But one of Superman's statement actually caught Amanda Waller's attention.<p>

"It seems like Superman and Batman still haven't been able to determine the true identity of the Shinobi kid." Amanda spoke in interest. After all, their team has already created a separate division to research the true identities of each hero. And everything is going well. However, the only one among those heroes that they were not able to determine the true identity is the Shinobi kid himself. And up until now, there were no progress whatsoever even if they have already used all the possible resources for determining the true identity of the kid and also the nature of his powers.

"For that kid to give someone like me and Batman trouble, he really is something." The leader of Project Cadmus spoke. But he cannot just stop researching about the Shinobi kid. The kid really is a true mystery, an enigma. The Shinobi kid's power is something that they have never seen and encountered before, and his abilities and destructive power really is something to be reckoned with. So she will need to determine the true nature of his identity and his power no matter what the cost… so she can protect the world from the likes of him, Superman, and other meta-humans, regardless if they are heroes or villains…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Campus Library… (Shiori Shiomiya's POV)<p>

"I'm almost done for today." I said to myself with a happy sigh. Another fulfilling day of spending time with my library is about to pass by… "I have finished reading 5 books overall today." I said as I start cleaning the corners of the library. I'll do my best to remove every speck of dust in this library… the home of my books… the world of knowledge created from the wisdom of people and history… the fortress of paper that keeps the noise from the outside world out.

I guess it is pretty obvious that I really do love the library. Because I love reading books within the library. Each time I read any book, I could feel that the books put me at peace… I feel free while reading a book… Because every book creates a different world… and every shelf creates a universe… And while being with my books, I can learn everything that I'll ever need to know in silence…

I guess that's it… That's it! I can live out my life in this world of books… without trying to communicate with anyone… I am fine being like this…

…or so I thought…

The truth is… I'm not good with speaking to other people. I am bad communicating with others. When I was small, I was well known as a person with a slow tempo… It seems that other people always think that I don't have anything to say… But the truth is, my head is just thinking at full speed so I can't say the right things in every specific situation. My mouth is too small to become the faucet of my heart. I always felt that I am being rushed while talking to anyone due to many things that I actually want to tell… In the end, I always resort on writing my feelings on a thousand sheet of paper… more than enough to create my own book created from random mundane things about myself and my feelings…

This loneliness of mine allows mo to focus on something… something that made me feel at peace… something that can accept my silent self… And I found it… my books… reading books. And since then, I spent most of my time reading random books… and sooner, I came to love and treasure them on my own…

Books don't make me feel that I am being rushed. Inside a book, I feel like an omnipotent person knowing all kinds of words and being able to use them freely on my own choice… I feel like I am living in a world that I created on my own… A world of boundless imagination. I feel like I can go anywhere with my books… I can be anyone whom I wish to… I can do anything on my own… Books are ensembles of human creation, like a magical spell that can transcend knowledge through time… I kept on thinking like this while reading books… I created solitude within me by reading books… and before I knew it, I became farther and farther to the real world that I used to live in…

…and I became alone before I even knew it…

…and all of this happened, is because I am afraid to communicate with other people… I'm afraid to be misunderstood… I looked for something that could make me feel comfortable… but in the end… I ended up being alone…

I just realized these within me just now… a few days ago… after meeting him… Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze…

I take a peek at the library's window, as if anticipating him to come and visit me again. I have wonderful news for him about his novel. In just a few weeks, it became a best-seller! Even I can say that this novel of his is actually one of my favorite novels… and this is coming from me, a person who has read thousands of thousands of novels here in the library. Because his novel has characters that I could really relate to… even if it is some kind of fantasy, I can tell that his story is Naruto's alternate reality, a world that exists within him…

It's been a few weeks since Naruto and I first met here in the library… he is quite a unique person who is always smiling at me even if that is the first time that we have met… I thought that he is just making fun of me. But while talking with him, I realized that it his true nature, not just the surface of his personality. I guess that is the reason why… I started accepting that person… as my friend…

We had a short conversation during our first meeting… He consults me about his novel and I subconsciously read his story. My mind is blown away after reading such story coming from guy of my own age. Out of curiosity from the story that he wrote, we started talking and had a proper conversation… and before I knew it, I found myself actually enjoying the conversation with him… That is the first time that felt great while talking with other people aside from my family.

'Maybe he is just good-natured person, that's why I felt comfortable while talking with him.' That's what I thought that time. During that time, I realized what I actually missed for myself during the entire time that I am afraid talking with other people. It is the value of expressing yourself with other people. The feeling of being able to speak what is within your mind. The anticipation on what the person talking to you would say based on what you say to him… The feeling… of being an actual… living person…

Even if I am having trouble communicating with him, Naruto still talks to me sincerely and listen to my words and feelings. He didn't creep out even after finding out how I love reading books, and even going far by saying that I shouldn't be shy my love from books. To top it all, he said that we are already friends… And that really made me happy since I will have a friend that I can really talk and express my feelings with. And since I enjoy reading his novel and also enjoy having a conversation with him, I subconsciously said to him that I want to read the continuation of his novel…

Since then, he will visit me every three days for me to give some opinion and changes for his story. And before I knew it, I became Naruto's official novel editor. But I don't have any problems with it at all since his novel will become the bond that connects us together… as close friends. There is something within him that always makes me want to listen when he talks and even makes me giggle with his random jokes. But most importantly, he is the one who made me realize what is actually missing within me…

…Naruto gives me the courage that I need to express myself thru my tiny voice…

And before I knew it… I am always looking forward to meet him again, to talk with him again, to see his smile again, and to give the best smile that I have for him….

"Wha… I just spoke like a lovestruck little girl!" I jolted out while covering my mouth with my two hands. I know very well that I am blushing red right now… And this seems to be the drawback of expressing myself freely… I can't control my mouth anymore… I tap my head to scold myself while sighing exaggeratedly… 'Don't talk like that in front of Naruto.'

I have finished up cleaning the shelves and prepare to go home. I am actually dragging my feet now literally because I am a bit disappointed since I didn't get to see Naruto today. After all, after spending time with him, I have also realized that Naruto is quite naïve and insensitive especially when it comes to girls. "That dummy. I guess he didn't bother to think and visit me today even if I have some good news for him. Maybe it's also my fault. I don't have the courage to ask for his email. Baka Shiori." I scold myself once again.

Before I reach the library's exit door, I look back to the bookshelves once again.

"I'll be back tomorrow, everyone." I smiled sadly towards the books. However, I heard a weird sound coming from the shelf nearest the entrance. I approach it, and then, I saw **_that little girl _**again, hiding behind one of the bookshelves, holding one of the library's biggest and thickest books that don't suit her small frame. "Ah! That child again! I wonder where she enters the library each time I see her…"

Actually, ever since Naruto visits me the 2nd time, **_that little girl_ **will appear on random locations here in the library. She is quite mysterious since our school doesn't allow elementary students to enter the school library without any guardian to accompany them. And each time I see her, she is reading a different book with difficult story or topic. And each time I look or chase for her after seeing her, she will just disappear after turning into a corner.

It frightens me at first since **_that child _**might actually be a ghost or something that is living here in the library. And maybe I have done something wrong so she is terrorizing me or something. But seeing that child's innocent face, I came to realize that she maybe the cute guardian of this library who is watching over me. And by no means, her appearance actually resembles myself as a child albeit she has light blue-colored hair and longer hair than mine. She is wearing the same school uniform as of mine, but the size of the uniform is too large for her, making her look like an actual miniature version of my current self.

"Uhm…" I tried to approach her slowly while making my movements as kind as possible so she won't get afraid of me. After all, I also like to speak with her even if she is a ghost or a guardian or anything since I can also see that she loves books like me. Actually, I am thinking that she is actually the other half of me due to our appearance and love for books. However, she got surprised and trembled after seeing that I am approaching her. She ran again behind the bookshelf. I quickly followed her, but she is already gone, suddenly disappeared without any trace…

_"My name… is Minerva…"_ I silent voice echoed on my desolated library. Her voice is somewhat sweet and angelic that even sooths my heart and mind…

"Minerva? Is it the child's name? But more importantly, she disappeared again… is she really a ghost?" I thought with slight fear. After all, I am all alone in this library… and I might possibly have been spending my entire time with that little girl's ghost. It can't be! I don't want to be afraid while spending time with the library! This is my favorite place! This is mine and Naruto's special place!

Then, I heard the sliding door of the library open. I am surprised since there shouldn't be anyone entering the library during this time. I shiver in fear. There must really be a ghost staying over this library and it is currently making fun of her!

I hug my bag and I shut my eyes in fear. Then, I heard footsteps approaching me… closer and closer… I trembled in fear as my legs lose their strength to stand up, making myself fall on the ground… The footsteps stop, and now I can feel that someone is standing right in front of me. I want to yell my heart out, but I know that no one can hear me. Classes are still suspended after all, so no one is around.

'Please… someone… help… me…' I thought desperately. I don't want to open my eyes. It is better to lose consciousness without seeing the ghost who will hurt me… 'Naruto…'

"Shiori-chan? Why are you acting like that?" A familiar voice echoed through my head.

"Shiori…chan?" I muttered as I quickly opened my eyes. My trembling immediately stops. There is only one person who will call me like that aside from my mother and father…

"Is there something wrong?" The person said as I am observing him. I cannot help but have my mouth opened in surprise while I am blushing in embarrassment.

"Naruto…?" I said, since I can't believe that he is actually standing in front of me and not some random ghost.

"Yeah. It's me! The great Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" He said while grinning widely, pointing his right thumb on his chest with confidence.

In that moment, I felt like all of my blood rushes into my head as my line of sight went immediately turns black…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Hey Shiori-chan! Wake up!" Naruto lightly shakes the librarian's shoulder, enough for the girl to wake up while clumsily rubbing her eyes.

"Na…Naruto?" Shiori's eyes immediately widened as she quickly get up. But since she moved quite fast, her head hits Naruto's forehead comically, making the two tap their heads in pain.

"That hurts." Naruto commented. "You're strong, Shiori-chan. That's quite a good headbutt."

"Don't… make fun of me…" Shiori said as she is still rubbing her forehead.

"By the way, why are you trembling when I saw you earlier? Is there anything wrong?" Naruto asked with concern on his voice.

Shiori blushes in embarrassment. "Well, I… thought you were a ghost or something."

"A ghost?" Naruto tilted his head in curiosity. 'Is it a coincidence? Because before I enter the library, I just sensed a Goddess-like presence within Shiori as well… just like Tenri's and the others…' Naruto thought.

"Don't worry about it… I guess… it is just my imagination…" Shiori smiled weakly. She realizes that she needs to change the topic before she further embarrasses herself. "By the way, congratulations, Naruto! You're… you're novel is the current best seller right now!" Shiori smiled cheerfully as she presents the profit report sheet of Naruto's novel. The Shinobi look at it and he is also surprised.

"Wow… it really is the best-seller right now." Naruto said with a big smile on his face. "That's great!"

"Yes. I am glad for you, Naruto. I know that your novel will become popular ever since the first time that I have read it…" Shiori said with a sincere smile.

"Actually, I am not expecting it to be like this… I just want to write the novel because it really has something to do with my past." Naruto smiled sadly, remembering his friends from the Shinobi World. "But on the bright side, I believe that this novel will not become a best-seller if not because of you, Shiori-chan! Your suggestions and input makes this novel became more engaging than I expected!"

"Not… really…" Shiori lowers her head. "I haven't done anything. I just want to help you with your novel since it is interesting…"

"And that's more than enough!" Naruto grins. "The help that you always give to me each and every time for my novel has done a lot, more so than you could ever imagine. That is why this is not my novel. This is our novel. No excuses!"

"I see. Thank you." Shiori said with a heart-felt smile.

Naruto assists Shiori in checking the library and its surroundings once again before locking it. He then insists to Shiori to take her home with his bike. Shiori, with her usual shy self, blushes in embarrassment. As much as she tries to reject the offer, she already knew that Naruto is a stubborn person who will always insist on doing something that he believes that is alright. And besides, it is not that she doesn't want to be with him on a bike. It is just that it is the first time that a guy will send her home, and she will be riding on the back ride of that guy's back to top it all.

"Hang tight! This will be a blast!" Naruto grins before starting to pedal his bike. Shiori just nods while blushing hard as she hesitantly snakes her right arm to Naruto's waist as she grips his shirt. Naruto pedals away while Shiori is looking around frantically. They pass through a window glass pane and Shiori saw that the two of them just looks like a regular couple who are enjoying themselves while taking a stroll with a bike.

Shiori just smile for herself. Naruto really can express his feelings anytime he used to while she is always looking for excuses for expressing herself. She realizes that despite how close the two of them really are right now, there really is a big difference that acts as an invisible wall between them from each other.

"Shiori-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto notices that Shiori smiling sadly thru the side mirror of the bike.

"Nothing… I just realize how different the two of us really is…" Shiori said while looking down while the mild wind from the speed of the bike blows her pitch black hair and pink ribbons…

"Difference?" Naruto sensed some turmoil within Shiori's feelings thru the passive empathic tracking ability that he learned from Juubi Kurama. He thought about something so after reaching a certain intersection, Naruto turns and pedals towards the location that he has on his mind.

"Na…Naruto! The direction of my house is on the other side…" Shiori pointed out.

"Don't worry! I just want to show something to you." Naruto grins to the shy librarian. After a few minutes, they reached the very same shrine where Yui Goido brought him and Kanon Nakagawa during the incident with the Goido's earlier. After parking the bicycle on a secure location, Naruto drags Shiori until they reach the backyard of the shrine, which is a cliff where you can see the landscape of the entire town.

"Amazing... It's so beautiful…" Shiori muttered while looking towards the mind-blowing view from the cliff.

"I just discovered this place earlier along with my friends." Naruto grins. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. I do like this. I guess I'll be also visiting this place every once in a while as well. I think this is a good place where you can read books…" Shiori said while smiling.

The two stand side by side to each other while viewing the setting sun on the mountains of the horizon. The birds are chirping happily while flying along with the clouds. It is such a beautiful view that was being shared by the two of them.

'This… is like from one of the books that I have read… The scenery, the place, the atmosphere, it's just a little too romantic for me…' Shiori thought with tomato-colored face.

"Ne, Shiori-chan" Naruto said without looking towards Shiori. "Both of us are writing on the same novel, studying on the same school, learning on the same library, and now both of us are standing on the same place, viewing the same scenery and appreciating everything that happened. Why do you think that we have such difference if we were able to experience and feel the same like this?"

"Naruto?" Shiori muttered, realizing that Naruto takes what she has said earlier seriously. However, that is what she actually feels right now. There's a mountain of difference between the two of them, as if both of them are exactly the opposite of each other. She is a shy bookworm who detaches herself from reality. While Naruto is a hyperactive person who can always express his own feelings to anyone. It feels like even if the two of them are spending time together, it feels like they are living from separate worlds from each other.

"Naruto, how can you freely express yourself? Are you not afraid that you might say something bad and people might avoid you or make fun of you?"

'I guess that's the reason why she spends most of her time within the library and also why she muttered something like that earlier.' Naruto thought. Then he just chuckles on his own while Shiori looks at him with questioning stare.

"Well... I actually am like this so I could get attention. When I was a kid, almost everyone from the village where I came from became wary of me because of something that happened that is out of my control. So I want them to acknowledge me even get at least the tiniest part of their attention. So I started doing pranks to random villagers, making them believe that I have become a problem child. But at the very least, they do acknowledge me even if it is not that good of a reputation."

Shiori is silent for a moment, and then giggles cutely. "You are treated as a problem child? Just what pranks have you done for you to be treated as a problem child, Naruto?"

"Ahahaha. You better not know." Naruto laughed as he scratches the back of his head. "During that time, everyone acted as if they are angry or afraid of me with me not knowing anything about it. They almost treat me as a non-existent person. In the end, I was never to express my true feelings for anyone properly. That's why I resulted on doing pranks for expressing myself and my feelings. That way, other people will get mad at me, but at least they notice me and what I truly feel, even a tiny bit of it." He said with a sad tone.

"Those might not be good memories, but still, it is a part of me. It is during those times that I learn to express myself towards other people. Even if they are wary of me, I believe that they will acknowledge my feelings sooner or later. And I am glad they do consider me now somewhat as an important person for the village..."

This is the first time that Shiori heard Naruto say something about his past to her. And it seems like it is not really a good memory to reminisce, but Naruto is still smiling regardless of it.

"You're a strong person, Uzumaki-kun. I wish I am more like you..." Shiori muttered.

"Huh? You want to do some pranks as well? I'll teach you!" Naruto said with comical enthusiasm.

"No! No! Not like that!" Shiori violently shakes her head. Then she covers her mouth with one of her books before she speak. "I mean... I wish I have enough courage like yours so I can express myself freely with other people. I am always afraid... to speak for myself... I am afraid... to be hated and be misunderstood... That's why… I immersed myself in reading books... since books can understand the feelings within my heart."

"What's wrong with other people hating you as long as you can freely express yourself? You don't need to think what other people will think about you as long as you can be true to yourself. If you are afraid to express yourself, then you are denying your very self." Naruto replied seriously.

"It's easy for you to say that... but what about me? I almost lived my entire life within the library... And I don't know what to say to other people who want to talk with me."

"But you don't have any problems expressing your feelings talking to me like this." Naruto grins again. "Right now, you are expressing the very feelings that you have hidden deep within you towards me. It's easy right?"

"Now...now that you say it... that's right... How come... I never realized..." Shiori blushes shyly covering her face with her book.

"It is because you are willing to express your feelings to me. It is just that simple. Just be true to yourself and speak with others with the way you speak with me. Of course, you should choose the best people that whom you can talk to, people with the same interest as of you or people whom you believe who will listen to you."

Shiori looks at the setting sun once again as she let those words sink within her heart. She just realized that there really isn't much of a difference between them. The one who is trying to make a difference, is herself. She has created a wall for herself, and that's what makes her different.

"And besides, like what I always say to you, we are friends. You can talk to me anytime!" Naruto said with understanding smile. "You know, we can only be our true self once we do what we believe that we can do. That's the best way of expressing ourselves. That's why I will never hold back and I will always express what I feel whenever I need to. Because if I do not express myself, I am afraid that I will lose my true self."

Shiori nods while smiling as she is still looking towards the setting sun. Naruto walks away from the railing to let Shiori by herself. Shiori looks towards him but Naruto just shakes his head.

"You know, the moment that I came to this place, I feel like this is the best place where I can be myself every once in a while. You can feel it too right?" Naruto said while smiling. "That's why feel free to express yourself here. If you have worries on your mind, you just need to shout them out here."

Shiori just look towards Naruto with bewildered expression. 'Is this the reason why Naruto brought me to this place?'

"Give it your best shot, Shiori-chan." Naruto said with Nice Guy pose.

Shiori cannot help but smile. She doesn't know what she should feel about this, but in the end, she just realizes one thing. This guy behind him is a kind of person who is willing to go out of his way for his friends. He will help them with the best possible way that he can think of. That is enough for her to realize that this is the reason why she starts liking this blonde guy named Naruto.

Shiori faces the horizon again, and inhales as deep as she can. Thinking about her true, inner most feelings… she decided to release it thru her voice with all her might...

"I LOVE BOOKS!" She shouted with all her might, surprising Naruto. The librarian yelled to the horizon using her tiny frail voice. Shiori look towards Naruto, and their eyes meet each other. Shiori wants to say something, but Naruto just use his usual grin. The girl blushes bashfully and looks away. She retreats herself in one of the bench near the cliff and sat in silence.

Naruto joins her and the two sat in side by side. Shiori's heart is beating fast right now. And she knows this feeling very well. She has read a lot of books after all, including romance novels and stories. She then takes a side glance towards Naruto, and she saw him looking at the sky with mild wind blowing his blonde, unruly hair. Beneath his childlike attitude is a wisdom of a mature person. She closed her eyes and then think about all of her encounters with the blonde person beside her.

They only met a few times, too few to mention actually. But Naruto's influence within her starts to change her own point of view. She never thought that she will feel like this while talking with someone. That's why she can't help but feel like this just by looking at him. But she accepts it wholeheartedly. Because this person is someone who can understand her feelings even without expressing it herself. And that's what she likes about him.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Makai World… one of the worlds existing in conjunction with the Spirit World… the world of monsters and creatures… with some of these creatures has the powers that could possibly rival that of the Demons and Gods…<p>

This world used to be the epitome of chaos, greed, violence and war next to Nifheim's. However, this world started to change 50 years ago. A certain Spirit Detective in the name of Yusuke Yurameshi has been able to create a system that literally changes this world into its current peaceful state… It is quite a feat considering that there are a lot more powerful beings existing during that time and he was able to make them dance on his flow as well…

Yusuke is a human, and still is a human. However, due to the Avatism of the Mazoku, he acquires the powers of his ancestor that allows him to reach S-Class level of power that allows him to rival the current Three Kings of the Makai World during that time. After all, his ancestor that gives him that power is none other than Toushin Raizen, one of the current Three Kings during that time. And using the influence and power of his ancestor, Yusuke succeeded Raizen as the King of the latter's country after his death.

Knowing that he himself is an experienced person for ruling his ancestor's country, Yusuke created a battle royale tournament. And whoever wins the tournament will become the sole King of the Makai for 3 years. The other current kings during that time, Yomi and Mukuro, also got interested and join the battle royale along with Yusuke's comrades, Yoko Kurama and Hiei. During the battles, most denizens of the Makai World including the current kings have been able to reconcile and believes that they could change the government of this world thru this tournament.

In the end, one of Raizen's former comrades, Enki, wins the tournament and temporarily rules over Makai for 3 years. That is when the change starts for this world… Aside from building forces for wars and destruction, the ruler of the Makai World starts negotiating with the Spirit World and Nifheim for peace terms… And the succeeding kings of the Makai continue the legacy of their very first King, Enki.

This peace happened because of the seemingly idiot, battle-loving Yusuke Yurameshi… He has done a feat that no other Spirit Detective could do… stabilizing the relationship between Makai, Reikai and Ningenkai… And thus he became respected within those 3 worlds, albeit there are only few within the Ningenkai who acknowledge this since after all, the Ningenkai or Human world is a normal, regular world and the existence of other worlds like Makai is out of their knowledge.

After that tournament, Yusuke resigned as a Spirit Detective and returns to the Human World and marries Keiko. Years passed by, as Keiko passed away due to old age. Yusuke, however, didn't age at all after acquiring the power of his ancestor, Raizen. Realizing that he no longer have any reason to stay on Ningenkai just to be branded as a freak due to his youthful looks despite his age, he decided to spend the rest of his life in Makai.

And now, he is the current leader of Raizen's country and his advisors are none other than Raizen's former comrades, including Enki. Yoko Kurama also succeeded Yomi on ruling their country, and same goes for Hiei who somehow manages to marry Mukuro, so both of them is currently ruling their country.

With Yusuke, Yoko Kurama and Hiei who has direct connections with the Spirit World and its current King, Koenma, the Makai and Reikai's political relationship became as smooth as possible. And due to this Koenma uses a special power to remove the Spiritual Awareness of all humans in Ningenkai, since there is no point for them to look for another Spirit Detective if their worlds are already on good terms. Both worlds assist each other or will work together each time Human World is in danger within the shadows… until the Earth's new protectors, Superman and the other superheroes, emerge on the limelight. With this, Makai and Reikai only monitored the world within the shadows and only let those superheroes to protect the world.

That's why after learning that a human, or they technically called the Shinobi kid for now, who has the same powers as that of Spiritual Energy or Reiki appeared on Earth, both worlds are somewhat surprised. Especially the Spirit World since they still have a bad record regarding the incident with Sensui Shinobu, a human Spirit Detective who acquires S-Class level power, creates a problem that almost became the reason of extinction of the Human Race. So they are now trying to monitor the new human with special power as much as possible…

And sure though, they have only seen the Shinobi kid fight in two occasions: against the Alien Invaders and against a Demon from Nifheim… and even Koenma concluded that the Shinobi kid's powers and fighting prowess is comparable to an S-Class being… And with this information in hand, they need to know who the Shinobi kid really is… that's why Koenma decided to request for an emergency meeting with the current Three Kings of Makai… Yusuke Yurameshi, Hiei and Yoko Kurama…

This emergency meeting of the King of the Reikai and the Makai Council is held on the Makai realm. The deities involved in this discussion are now sitting in a round table with their right hand person standing behind them.

"It's been a while, you three…" Koenma on his teenage form greeted the current Three Kings of Makai: Yusuke Yurameshi, Yoko Kurama on his Yoko form and Hiei with his third eye open. He has his right hand person, Botan, standing behind him. "I can feel that every one of you has become a lot stronger since the last time that we met."

"Of course we are!" Yusuke greeted his former boss with a confident grin. "And you have also changed quite a lot! You no longer have a pacifier on your mouth! That's a change!" Yusuke jokingly mocks the current King of the Reikai. Standing behind Yusuke is the first champion of the Makai Tournament and former king of the Makai World, one of Raizen's former comrades who is now accompanying Yusuke as his right hand person, Enki (from Yu Yu Hakusho).

"That's a bit rude Yusuke!" Botan commented back while pouting. But she smiles to her former partner. "Despite all these years, you still really haven't matured one bit, you dork!"

"Heh. There is no hope in changing that idiot's personality." Hiei said with his usual evil but friendly smirk. Standing right behind him is one of the former Kings of Makai, his right hand person and also his wife… Mukuro (from Yu Yu Hakusho). After going through some medication, the android half of Mukuro's body has already been healed by the technology from Reikai. So she technically looks like an ordinary human without any traces of her mechanical features from the past, but she still is an S-Class level being of the Makai World.

"What did you say you three-eyed bastard!?" Yusuke gives a comical glare towards Hiei. However, Enki grabs Yusuke's head and 'lightly' slams his head to the table.

"Your manners, Yusuke." Enki said. However, he is smiling to the descendant of his former friend. "It looks like I have trained you so much on fighting but I have neglected training your manners."

"It seems so." Yoko Kurama said with his eyes shut, but amused with his friend's antics. He also has a powerful right hand person standing right behind him in the name of Yomi (from Yu Yu Hakusho), another former king of Makai with S-Class level power. "But I guess it is okay that he is like that. After all, that character of his is the reason why we are talking like this in harmony right now."

"Agreed." Mukuro spoke with a tiny hint of smile on her lips. This new era peace in Makai somehow removes her rage and even more so after spending time with Hiei. "There is nothing wrong with an idiot if his idiotic deeds are for greater good."

"But to think that us, the former kings of the Makai world will just become the right hand person and advisor of the new generation… that is something that I actually didn't expect from us." Yomi spoke in a neutral tone.

"I also can't believe it." Koenma replied. "But these current Three Kings has changed the Reikai and Makai World, allowing our worlds to live in harmony. I believe it is also our responsibility to protect this peace on our own hands."

"So it looks like we are already heading to the main topic here, isn't it?" Hiei said seriously.

"Not just a topic. There are two topics that we need to discuss… am I right, Koenma?" Yoko Kurama said also with serious expression.

"Indeed. After 50 years of peace within Makai, Reikai and Ningenkai, there come 2 factors that emerge that might affect the harmony between our worlds and the Ningenkai. I believe that we should already skip formalities and get on with this…" Koenma spoke. He then look towards Botan and the blue-head quickly moves and starts playing a video in the monitor about the Weiss that appeared recently on the Ningenkai… Lullaby.

"The legendary demon Lullaby…" Enki said seriously while Yusuke is also watching it seriously along with everyone else within the council meeting. They have seen the level of power that the demon can produce that it easily levels an entire town in a single instance... and it is enough for them to treat the Demon as a low S-Class level demon.

"As you can see… a Weiss from Nifheim, Lullaby, suddenly appears from the Ningenkai… something that shouldn't be happening without the Reikai and the Makai knowing. That simply means that something is happening within Nifheim without us even knowing, and the Government of Nifheim and the Daimakaicho isn't contacting us regarding this yet." Koenma explained.

"So basically, it is either Nifheim's Government is the one who causes the crisis, or a certain faction within Nifheim is doing something that the Government of Nifheim didn't know until now." Yomi said.

"Or it could even be possible that Nifheim just is trying to hide this crisis with the best that they can since they don't want us to be involved on it." Mokuro also explained her opinion.

"All of that information might be possibilities." Yoko Kurama spoke as he presents some information on the screen as well. "I have also gathered some information using my own sources and it seems like a great war has happened within Nifheim without us knowing anything about it… The historic war called Almage Machina… the war between the Demons or Weiss, technically the bad guys against the Devils, or the good guys. And it seems like the Devils somehow wins that war and uses some kind of special power to seal the Demons and Weiss for good, creating a New Government, a New Hell."

"Heh, but regardless, Devils and Demons are of the same race." Yusuke replied, seemingly uninterested with the current topic.

"They maybe of the same race, but they have different point of views. It seems like the Weiss and Demons are plotting something big and the Devils cannot help but step up and stop the plan, triggering the war. But I guess it is logical for the Devils to stop the Demons' plan… because if they haven't been able to, the peace that we are currently experiencing will only become history."

"What do you mean?" Hiei replied with a serious tone.

"The Demons and Weiss are planning to engage the Makai and Reikai in an all out war… to unify all souls in Hell. It seems like they plan to… destroy Reikai, Makai and Heavens, or what we know as Valhala… and turn Ningenkai and the entire reality into a wicked soul farm… thus allowing them to dominate reality..." Yoko Kurama said.

"Hmm?" Yusuke thought. "Then why do those Devils didn't approach us during the war to help them in fighting those Demons? After all, it's been a while since we fought seriously outside of the tournament."

"You really don't know anything except fighting aren't you, Yusuke?" Botan pointed her index finger to Yusuke. "Nifheim is not just a single world like Reikai and Makai. It exists in the reality comparable to the universe where Ningenkai exists! Or for you to easily understand, Nifheim is a separate universe and not just a temporal one like ours!"

"That's right kid." Enki pats Yusuke's head. "Nifheim is a separate universe that exists within the fabric of each reality. That Lullaby on screen is an S-Class level creature already… but from what I can see, it is nothing that a tiny pawn for more powerful Demons and Weiss that is existing within Nifheim. Just imagine if we got caught in a war of creatures with such magnitude of power kid."

Yusuke gulps exaggeratedly. Nifheim is a reality where powerful creatures that could easily be far stronger than S-Class beings exist… He can't help but wonder about something…

"Well, in that case, the New Devils has been able to defeat those powerful Weiss right?" Yusuke said. "If that is so, then the New Devils has enough power to defeat them. So that might be the reason why they didn't approach us for our aide during that Almage Machina War."

"That is what I also thought at first but…" Koenma uses slow motion on the monitor to show how the New Devils failed to seal Lullaby several times. "…after watching this battle, it is clear enough that the New Devils don't have enough power to seal the Demons and Weiss. If you will think about it, what we can conclude is that they use a different kind of power to weaken and seal the Weiss to end that war." Koenma explains his theory.

"But what is that power?" Hiei look towards Yoko Kurama.

"I still don't know until now. It seems like the new government of Nifheim is also hiding some important information even until now." Yoko Kurama replied. "But with a Weiss appearing in Human World right now simply indicates that something happened on the seal that keeps the Weiss in check, allowing them to escape directly to the Human World and they are now feeding on the negative energies of humans to restore their lost powers. The Nifheim's Government dispatches a group to recapture those escaped Weiss without informing us, indicating that they want to handle this matter on their own. However, the New Devils lack power to recapture and reseal them once again…"

"…and since we don't know what really happened on that Almage Machina war, we don't know how many Weiss are sealed during the war and how many of them managed to escape that seal and takes refuge to the Ningenkai to restore their powers…" Hiei pointed out.

"…and it requires beings with S-Class level power to fight and seal them to protect the Human World against those powerful Weiss…" Yomi continued as the screen starts showing Naruto fighting against Lullaby.

"Yes. And that is the 2nd topic that we need to discuss…" Koenma said while the group is watching how the Shinobi easily overwhelms the powerful Demon.

"Yeah! That's the topic that I've been waiting for!" Yusuke said excitedly. "I want to meet and fight that kid!"

"It's not about just that Yusuke." Koenma said seriously. "As every one of you can see, this kid has enough power to fight and easily defeat Lullaby. And you can also feel that he has the same unique kind of energy just like every one of us here in Makai and Reikai had. And for him to easily defeat a Weiss that strong, he could easily be considered as an S-Class human on the same level as that of Sensui's level."

"And it is also clear that he is holding back so much power…" Mokuro said. "I believe that he can even fight against us former and current Three Kings in terms of raw power on equal grounds."

"That's the point exactly." Koenma replied. "We have already sealed the spiritual powers of mankind so a person with ability to use that kind of power, an S-Class level to top that, should no longer be existing in the Ningenkai… That's why I am wondering where this kid came from for him to use such power…"

"Let me guess, Koenma. You have also concluded that this kid came from another world… a world outside of the rift of this reality, isn't it?" Yoko Kurama inquired. "Because that is what I am thinking about him right after I saw the kind of power that he has while fighting against those Aliens who tries to invade Earth. After all, if humans shouldn't have the ability to access their Spiritual powers anymore, and someone appeared who has capability of doing so, that just technically mean that this someone already has this power before he arrived on Ningenkai. Technically, that will make us conclude that he came from another world, a separate reality."

Koenma nods while the other individuals, except Yusuke, understood what it meant.

"And what do you think about this newcomer, kid?" Enki asked not anyone in particular.

"I believe he is someone that we can trust." Yusuke replied. "After all, he has already protected the world before we could even step up. And he is not like those superheroes who lives in the limelight, but someone who protects the world from the shadows, just like us!"

"Same here." Hiei replied. "Like what I have said to Yoko Kurama and Yusuke before, that kid's skills and powers are something that he trained hard to reach for, just like us. Unlike those superheroes who didn't try to improve themselves after acquiring random powers. And you can only strive to be strong because you have important reason or person that you want to protect." Hiei said while thinking about her sister Yukina.

"I also agree." Yoko Kurama also said. "You can clearly see it in kid's eyes that he is fighting for a reason. So Koenma, if you're thinking that he might possibly become like Sensui, that's already out of the option. Sensui learned his powers and became a Spirit Detective without a reason why he is fighting. That corrupted him for fighting against us instead. That kid who defeated Lullaby is not like that."

"Alright. I knew you guys would say that." Koenma smiled. "I actually am glad that someone like him is on the Ningenkai to protect it against that Weiss since the superheroes don't have capability on battling such creature. However, the question is, if he really came from another world, what is he doing in this reality?"

"That's also an important question." Yomi agreed to Koenma. "For a human who posses such kind of power suddenly appeared out of nowhere, regardless if his intentions, we need to determine the reason of his existence here in our plane of reality. He might be fighting on the same side with us, but we don't know what his true intentions are."

"Indeed." Mokuro follows Yomi's statement.

As the council continues to speak with each other regarding the Shinobi kid, Yusuke's eyes is just glued on the monitor, watching the Shinobi's fighting prowess. He really can't help but feel excited while thinking of meeting and fighting the Shinobi kid. Since he also has a gut feeling that the two of them could get along really well… Until his ancestor, Toushin Raizen, spoke within his consciousness…

_'Yusuke.'_

'What is it old man?'

_'It seems that my hunch is right. I need to speak with this stupid council. I need to tell them something important.'_

'What hunch? Something important? Is it about the kid over there?'

_'Yes. Just listen to what I am about to say kid… This is something really important…'_

'Alright.'

Then, everyone within the council room felt a sudden drop in temperature. All of them look towards Yusuke after sensing that his signature Reiki just changed. However, for Enki, Yomi and Mokuro, this is one familiar powerful Reiki that they have grown accustomed to.

_"It's been a while, stupid kings."_ The most powerful Makai being in existence spoke thru Yusuke's body, one of the former Three Kings, Yusuke's ancestor… Toushin Raizen…

"Raizen…" Enki spoke in surprise. This is actually the first time that he has seen Raizen spoke thru Yusuke. "You're supposed to be dead, you bastard. How can you speak within your descendant's body?" He said while smiling.

_"Hey little Enki. Watch your mouth. I maybe am dead, but I can still kick your butt a thousand times per minute."_ Raizen greeted his former comrade. _"My descendant, Yusuke, has enough power to sustain my will since he inherited my powers and will. Speaking within this kid like this is just a child's play for me."_

Yomi and Mukuro are also surprised. However, Yoko Kurama and Hiei already knew this but this is the first time that they actually heard Raizen spoke through Yusuke. Botan is sweating due to the immense power that Yusuke's body is emitting while Koenma is dumbfounded.

'To think that there is someone who can actually bypass the laws of Spirit World just by free will… he really is your ancestor, Yusuke.'

_"I don't want to waste my time by explaining anything trivial so I will get straight to the point."_ Raizen spoke in a yakuza boss like tone. _"Like what my descendant here has mentioned, that kid with more or less similar powers like us is someone that we may possibly trust. That is also what I think about during the first time that I saw him fight. However… I just come to realize that we should also be wary about that kid…"_

'What are you saying old man!?' Yusuke spoke within his consciousness.

_'Just shut up and listen to me!'_ Raizen shouted at his descendant.

"We should be wary against the kid?" Koenma spoke in all seriousness.

_"Yes. It is true that the kid is protecting the world right now, and I can sense that he doesn't have any personal or ill intentions on doing it. The kid is someone who can stand side by side with our ideals… However… there is something different within his power… and his fight against that Lullaby weakling, I have come to realize what that power is…"_

"What do you mean?" Mokuro replied. She can also sense a different feel in the kid's power, but it seems like Raizen is the one who actually has information and connection to it.

_"Listen to me very well kids…" _Raizen spoke seriously. _"You might not yet notice it, even me who has direct connection with that kind power almost failed to notice it… but that kid's power is something similar to the kind of power that I and your ancestors fought against… a few millennia ago…"_

"You and our ancestors fought against… a few millennia ago?" Yomi narrows his eyebrows.

_"Indeed… That ningen kid… has traces of the very evil that we fought before… making me realize that he might be the descendant… of Kaguya's power…"_

"…descendant of Kaguya's power… you mean that god… Kaguya Ootsutsuki (from Naruto)?" Koenma muttered in surprise and somehow fear on his face, making Botan even worried for him.

"Kaguya Ootsutsuki…!?" Enki said with surprise also painted on his face.

"Who is this Kaguya?" Hiei look towards Mokuro in all curiousness. And much to his surprise, Mokuro is also quite surprised from Raizen's statement.

"Kaguya Ootsutsuki… is a powerful god that existed here in Makai a few millennia ago… she possesses a very powerful and unique ability to enslave the entire Makai… and uses this power to engage a war against the Reikai… thus the battle and conflict between this two world has began…" Mokuro explained.

"She ruled over for several hundreds of years until a group of powerful Makai denizens decided to fight her. But her power is so great that anyone who fought her, even S-Class beings, are annihilated in an instant…" Yomi said.

_"But after a long war, we have created a specific one-time-use power that allows us to banish Kaguya into a dimension rift in the hopes of never seeing her again… But during the process of her banishment, she said something that is engraved within ourselves who fought against her..."_

**_"I will return… I will definitely return! And all of you shall learn the true meaning of despair!"_**

_"…she was never seen since then… but the Makai and Reikai has already been in huge wars and conflicts. Kaguya's power changes the flow of history within the two worlds… Until I sense the kind of power that the kid in the screen has been using… he doesn't know it… but he has traces of Kaguya's power within him…"_ Raizen finishes his tale.

'Just how powerful is this Kaguya, old man.' Yusuke spoke within his consciousness.

_'Her power…. Is at least comparable to that of mine during my prime… that's just how powerful she is…'_ Raizen said seriously.

"Just one thing." Yoko Kurama looks towards Raizen. "Every one of us here is using Spiritual Energy or Reiki or Demonic Energy or Youki, including everyone from the Makai and Reikai. And that kid is using a different kind but somehow similar to Reiki (since Naruto is using chakra)… Does it mean that Kaguya has the same nature of power as that of the kid?"

_"No. Kaguya is also using the same Reiki and Youki. However, she can combine it to create a new powerful energy… the Seikouki or Sacred Energy, just like the Sensui brat. That's why even if both of us are on the same level of power, the potency and density of her power is somehow greater than that of mine. However, since she might have been thrown in a dimension rift and acquire a new kind of power, that might be possible to change the property of her power. That's possibly is the reason why the kid has traces of Kaguya's power… because her power, the Seikouki, has melded into an entirely new kind of power…"_ Raizen explained.

"I see. So the kid might possibly become a threat if he is actually Kaguya's descendant?" Enki asked Raizen.

_"That is a possibility."_ Raizen spoke in a resolute tone. _"But one thing is for sure… I will not let Kaguya's history repeat itself."_

'But what if you are wrong?' Yusuke spoke within his consciousness, acquiring Raizen's attention. 'That kid has protected the world not just once, but twice already! What makes you so sure that we will need to treat him as a threat!?'

_'You're too naïve, Yusuke.'_ Raizen said to his descendant. _"Do you remember what happened during your fight against that Sensui brat? Out of nowhere, I just take control of your body as easy as child's play! And with Kaguya's power and will, he can easily do it against that kid. That kid might be a good person like you. But it doesn't change the fact that he is someone possessing a power that could change the world!"_

'Yeah, I know that very well old man.' Yusuke said. 'But what if you are wrong? We haven't even actually verified if that bitch Kaguya's power is actually within that kid anyway! So what? We will fight and restrain him just like that? What if the kid has been controlling Kaguya's power properly and we suddenly do something against him that might lead to the actual rebirth of that Kaguya?!'

Raizen understood Yusuke's point and reconsiders it. This idiot of a descendant of his might be right. After fighting with Kaguya for several hundreds of years in the past, Raizen knew somehow Kaguya thinks. But it seems like her has overlooked the possibility that Yusuke just said.

_'Alright. What is your suggestion then kid?'_ Raizen asked.

'I guess it will be best to meet and fight the kid to see if he really has Kaguya's power and also see if he really can control it. That will also be a great opportunity to know the reason why he suddenly appeared in Ningenkai ad also knows the true motives why he is fighting.'

_'So it all comes down to that eh?'_ Raizen muttered. _'You really are my descendant. Both of us are idiots.'_

Raizen then explains the current conversation that he just had with Yusuke to the others present in the council. And much to his surprise, everyone trusts Yusuke's idiotic decision. After all, his idiotic reasoning is the one that made this world acquire the peace that they had right now…

_'I'll leave everything to you then…'_ Raizen spoke to Yusuke until his consciousness within Yusuke fades… for now.

"So guys, since it is my proposal, I should be the one to greet this Shinobi kid." Yusuke said with pride. "Enki, I'll leave the country to you for now."

"Alright. I'll take care of it. But expect a mountain of paper works when you return." Enki said jokingly to his friend's descendant.

"That seems to be a reckless proposal Yusuke. I hope you know who we are dealing with." Yomi said calmly.

"Of course! We are dealing with the Shinobi kid, not some legend that you called Kaguya." Yusuke grinned. "And since he has also dealt with this Weiss, we might get some information from him regarding the current affairs from Nifheim."

"And besides, I also am coming with him, Yomi." Yoku Kurama transforms into his human form. "I believe that Yusuke's plan might actually work. Aside from determining the true nature of the Shinobi's power if he really is Kaguya's descendant, we will also need to determine why do the Weiss from Nifheim are appearing on Ningenkai. And if that Lullaby is not the only Weiss that escaped the seal created during the Almage Machina, then it will also possible that we will be dealing with S-Class level Weiss if we happen to encounter one. And also, Yusuke needs someone who will hit the breaks for him." Yomi just shakes his head with a small smile on his face.

"I'm also interested on how the current state of the Human World as well." Hiei said towards Mukuro. "We'll be back as soon as possible."

"No problem." Mokuro replied with a kind smile. "Say hi to Yukina for me."

"Alright. I'll immediately send the Special Defense Force to create a small passage for you three…" Koenma stood up. "But I can't believe it… the current Three Kings of the Makai will be visiting the Ningenkai at the same time, as a team…"

"For old time's sake, I'm coming with you guys!" Botan cheerfully said without asking Koenma's permission, not that Koenma will disagree with it.

"I'll request to the S.D.F. to open the passage from Makai to Ningenkai as soon as possible. I will notify you immediately once it is completed. We will be leaving everything in your capable hands, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei…." Koenma said, once again acting as the boss of Yusuke's Spirit Detective Squad.

"Yeah!" Yusuke pumps his fists forward. The deities return to their respective worlds and countries to start preparing for an inevitable encounter in the Human World… preparing for an unknown future that they may change the entire world… with the Reikai and Makai's fate lying on their backs…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Just what is that Naruto thinking?!" Haqua Du Lot Herminium thought as she is currently walking in one of the hallways of the New Hell's Government office with Elsie beside her. She can't help but be offended after her discussion with Naruto about the possible darkness within the New Hell's government. First of all, she cannot accept it since Nifheim has already changed after the Almage Machina War. There is no way that the New Hell's government will hide something important to them, the Runaway Spirit Squad. After all, she studied and trained so hard just to become one of the elite members of the Spirit Hunters. So there is no way that she can accept Naruto's reasoning about the Squad that she always feel proud of.<p>

"Haqua… those are just Naruto's assumption based on the information that he had." Elsie said to her best friend. "But he doesn't mean anything about it. I guess we should just show him how different we are from the Demons and Weiss so his opinion regarding the New Hell's government might change."

"What's the point? Everyone is entitled to have their own opinion." Haqua said with furious eyes while stomping her feet on the ground. However, she cannot just shrug off the words that the Shinobi has told her. Even if she doesn't want to admit it, there is an actual point why Naruto told her about the possible darkness within New Hell…

_"…__This is just my hunch, however, based on this information, I think something wrong is really happening in what you call New Hell right now… I mean, they are hiding some very important information to you guys. And you guys are also not trained properly on how to handle powerful Demons. It actually makes me feels like you guys are being sent in a suicide mission…"_

Those words from Naruto continue to echo through her head. Due to those words, she felt some doubt on this new Government of Hell. Why does the Government isn't providing some very important information like what or who is responsible for the weakening of the seal that binds the Weiss, and also why does their training doesn't actually match the skills needed to seal powerful Weiss? After realizing question, she felt like she is walking in a dangerous path without knowing the actual direction where she needs to go…

"Haqua…" Elsie looked at her friend with a concerned expression. However, someone spoke behind them that caught their attention…

"Haqua Du Lot Herminium from District 32." The person from behind said. She is wearing pure white transparent clothing covering their face. "We are from the Public Safety Department. The higher-ups request your presence regarding something that happened in a specific matter. That's why our task is to have you accompany us."

"Public Safety Department?" Haqua flinched in surprise. "I didn't do anything!"

"This isn't an arrest. Our objective is to acquire some important information from you… about some truth that you know. So please relax." The member of the Public Safety Department spoke in military tone.

"…acquire some important information?" Haqua said in surprise but she agreed and escorted to the office of the higher-ups, leaving Elsie watching the retreating back of her friend…

After a few minutes of walk… Haqua arrived on the Chief of Runaway Spirit Squad's office, much to her surprise. After all, she already knew that the Chief of the Spirit Hunters has good reputation, and the testament for it is the chief being one of the heroes of the Almage Machina War. And she is actually one of Haqua's inspirations for joining the Runaway Spirit Squad… one of the very people that she actually looks up upon…

"Haqua Du Lot Herminium… so you came…" the Chief spoke to her with her usual greeting.

"Hai, Lune-sama." Haqua bows her head to the chief with utmost respect. Standing behind the chief is her right hand person named Fiore.

"You don't need to be so formal Haqua. We are the only ones around here." Lune replied while smiling. "Actually, I summoned you here to get some information regarding the battle against Lullaby. I tried to get reports from Nora but from what I heard from her, you're the person who is more deeply involved in sealing Lullaby… Is that right?"

'Is it about my connection with Naruto?' Haqua thought. "Not… Not really, Lune-sama. I actually didn't do anything on my own… It is actually due to everyone's effort…"

Lune narrows her eyes. She has already watched how the Lullaby is defeated by the human kid who is called as Shinobi several times now and it is clear that Haqua is acquainted to the human kid. With further investigation of her right hand person Fiore, they also knew that one of Haqua's Weiss capture aside from Lullaby is also thru the help of the Shinobi. With that information on hand, they knew that Haqua is hiding some information regarding the Shinobi. And unless that they pin-point something about it, they cannot juice out the information from this genius devil in front of them.

"Yes. It is everyone's effort." Lune said while trying to hide her irritation. "But Lullaby is actually sealed because of the human kid with special power to deal with Lullaby right? The one that they call… Shinobi?"

'So this really is about Naruto.' Haqua concluded. "Yes. He is a human with special power that can see, attack and seal Weiss… I just met him a few weeks ago Lune-sama."

"I see. That human really seems special…" Lune grinned with slight evil expression shadowing her face, but Haqua didn't notice it. "Can you tell your superior about this Shinobi kid? About his true identity and his powers?"

Haqua nods. There is no point hiding it. After all, the chief has already acquired the information about Naruto and she cannot see anything wrong about telling who Naruto is to her chief.

"Hai. The Shinobi's real name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He has a special power called Chakra and that is the power that he used to fight and seal Lullaby. However, that is everything that I know about him and his powers since the fight with Lullaby is only the 2nd time that we met. So I don't have information about the true nature of this Chakra's power."

"I see." Lune flicks her fingers, instructing Fiore to use her powerful database to search for the record of this Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze's existence to see his family background that might possibly provide information how Naruto acquires that power called Chakra. The database has all the records of existence of every humans currently existing and existed within Ningenkai. After a few seconds, the database was not able to find any information about the Shinobi within the database.

"Haqua, is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze really is his true name?" Lune said with a hint of annoyance on her voice.

"Hai." Haqua said with straight face. She can't help but wonder why Naruto's name isn't appearing on the database. After all, she felt that Naruto is not lying when he introduces himself to her. Meanwhile, Fiore tries to use the database once again to search for this Naruto person. And there actually has no result about the identity of the person.

"Lune-sama. There really are no results about the identity of this Naruto guy." Fiore spoke with neutral expression.

'There is no actual reason why Haqua should lie about the name of that human. That simply means that this Shinobi didn't tell Haqua his true name.' Lune thought. However…

"Lune-sama, may I ask if that database can only be used for searching the existence of humans that originally exists on Ningenkai?" Haqua asked.

"Indeed." Fiore is the one who replied to Haqua's question. "Why did you ask Haqua-san?"

"Well, I just remember something about Naruto." Haqua said. "The reason why he has special power called Chakra is that he already has this power since birth. Originally, humans don't have such kind of power. But he has this kind of power because his parents also have this power called Chakra. And he came from a world where this kind of power is just a norm…"

Lune visibly changes her expression from annoyed to surprised after hearing Haqua's statement even until before it is finished. Haqua continues her statement…

"…so technically, he is not originally existing from the Ningenkai, but from another reality that allows humans to have such kind of power. He came… from another world outside of this reality's dimension rift."

Deafening silence echoed within the Chief's office. After a few seconds…

"Impossible… it couldn't be…" Lune said, still with surprised expression painted on her face while gripping her fists.

"What's the problem, Lune-sama?" Fiore asked the Chief of the Runaway Spirit Squad.

"The Chosen Child… has now appeared on us…" Lune spoke with a low tone that only Fiore could hear.

"The… Chosen Child?" Fiore asked in worry. This is the first time that she saw Lune reacting like this after the Almage Machina War.

"Lune-sama? Are you alright?" Haqua asked with concerned tone to her Chief.

"Haqua!" Lune said while glaring towards Haqua, surprising the genius devil. "He is a threat! That Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze… is a threat against us!"

"A threat?" Haqua muttered, surprised after seeing the sudden outburst of her Chief. "But he helped us defeating and sealing Lullaby! He has the power that could help New Hell against Weiss with that kind of power that might appear on Ningenkai!"

"That's the reason itself why he is a threat!" Lune shouted towards Haqua. "He shall be eliminated as soon as possible!"

Fiore, after seeing that Lune is being blinded by her rage after hearing the existence of this Naruto, or technically, the Chosen Child, yelled towards Haqua.

"Haqua-san! I am sorry for this but please get out of the office now! The Chief seems to have problems with the new information you have reported. We'll contact you again if needed. Thank you for your cooperation…" Fiore said to Haqua. Haqua quickly nods and bows to the Chief and makes her way outside of the office as fast as possible.

After confirming that Haqua is no longer outside, Lune glares towards Fiore. "You treat me like a good-for-nothing crazy devil while chasing that Haqua out of my office, Fiore!"

"I am sorry, Lune-sama. But I can't help it. Your rage might even blow-up what we are actually planning against for this New Hell of theirs." Fiore said calmly.

"I see. Very well, good job." Lune visibly calms down after hearing Fiore's explanation. She starts to digest the information that she has just acquired from Haqua… about this Naruto… the Chosen Child…

"By the way, Lune-sama… why did you suddenly react like that after knowing that this Naruto came from another world?" Fiore asked.

"You really don't know anything, don't you?" Lune said while glaring towards Fiore. She then uses her Celestial Robe to manipulate the database. "Take a look at this…"

Fiore nods and starts reading an ancient forbidden writing carved in a golden stone that was used by Valhala and Nifheim to negotiate with each other during the ancient times…

_…With ancient battles comes to close…_

_…A greater threat that can destroy the equilibrium will rose…_

_…And such will become the reason why thy worlds will become one in chaos…_

_…But it can be halted before the chaos even bloom…_

_…By the hope who will arrive from another world…_

_…The hope who will gather the fallen gods to revive them in their former glory…_

_…As thou person is the one blessed by the Valhala of the Heavens…_

_…And prophesized by the Nifheim of Hell…_

_…The one who will be called…_

_…As the Chosen Child…_

"This is the… legendary prophecy… of Valhala and Nifheim!" Fiore said in surprise. "…The chaos can be halted by the hope from another world… So this **_hope_**… might be the Shinobi kid?"

"And the chaos written in the prophecy… is actually our plan… for this idiotic New Hell…" Lune gritted her teeth.

"But what made you so sure about this Lune-sama? This prophecy might be created for another era or age…"

"Wrong… the Almage Machine War… the escape of powerful Weiss in Ningenkai… the appearance of this powerful human kid from another world with capability to defeat those powerful Weiss… and our grand plan… it perfectly matches this prophecy in more ways than one…" Lune replied seriously as she sat on her office's chair.

"I see. That's the reason why you reacted like that earlier, and realizes that we should eliminate this Naruto as soon as possible." Fiore said while gripping her fist.

"Indeed. With the foolish Runaway Spirit Squad serving under our feet, while Makai and Reikai having their hands tied behind their backs since they don't want to meddle into Nifheim's affairs that may affect their relationship with the Daimakaicho…this Naruto kid is the only threat to our plans… After all the trouble that we have for using **_that power_** as an 'act' to weaken and seal all of our Weiss and Demon comrades during the Almage Machina, creating this fake New Hell that is believable for those peace-loving stupid Devils like that Haqua, and destroying the seal that binds our comrades and sending them to Ningenkai, I thought that everything is already within our grasp after we created the idiotic Spirit Hunter Squad. But with the meddling from the Chosen Child and possibly from the Norse Goddesses, capturing our **_real targets_**and executing our plan will definitely take a lot of hard work and precautions for us to succeed…"

"…but on the other hand… I guess it might also be good to monitor this Naruto kid before we finish him off… since he will be the one who will gather our **_real targets_** that is needed for our plan to succeed. But for precaution, we must eliminate this Naruto as soon as possible to throw this useless prophecy out of the window."

"Hai… Lune-sama. No matter what happens, we must execute the revival of true Hell… and eliminate anyone who will stand against our way… for them to see the true glory of Nifheim… Vintage cannot be stopped!" Fiore nods while glaring towards Naruto on-screen.

"Fiore… use every resource that we have to locate and eliminate the Chosen Child as soon as possible… You have my permission to use the matured Weiss within those humans and even our Colossus if those are what it takes to kill the Shinobi from another world…"

"Hai…" Fiore nods in respect and eagerness as she started using the resources provided to her to locate and eliminate her target… Naruto…

And thus… the supposedly New Hell's peaceful government… is actually clouded with the darkness of the shadows… the shadows who is now starting to lurk further within Nifheim… and these shadows will extend their darkness within Ningenkai…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Evening…<p>

After spending some time with Shiori on the cliff, Naruto takes Shiori home with his bicycle and now also heads back to the temple. He parked his bike beside Keiichi's motorcycle and heads directly towards Skuld's room while carrying something on his right hand. He is still thinking of the things that he needs to say to Skuld but can't come out with proper statement. Regardless, he is ready for what might happen. All that he needs is to talk and apologize to Skuld, and clarify any possible mistakes and misunderstandings that she had for him. And this time, he will do everything that he can to understand her partner's feelings… because Skuld is a very important person, no, she is a very important girl for him…

However, Naruto is greeted by the Goddess of the Present, Belldandy in the middle of the hallway, as if she is already waiting and expecting for him to come. Belldandy gives her usual beautiful smile towards the Shinobi, while the Shinobi smiles in return.

"Hello Bell-neechan!" Naruto greeted the Goddess.

"Hi Naruto. How's your day?" Belldandy asked while smiling.

"Well… many things happened… but everything is okay." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"That's good." Belldandy nods. "Do you have a minute? I just have some things that I want to say…"

"Uhm… yeah… but… I want to talk with Skuld as soon as possible. I know that she is angry at me. So I guess I need to apologize to her."

"You really are a kind person…" Belldandy walks past him. "Let's go outside."

"Al…Alright." Naruto just nods. 'Bell-neechan can really be a pushy type of person if she wants to…' Naruto thought.

Naruto and Belldandy are now sitting in front of the temple under the sakura tree. The beautiful pink petals of sakura tree slowly falls while being swayed by the mild wind… making Naruto feel relaxed after a whole day of fun and adventure…

"It feels great here, isn't it, Naruto?" Belldandy said with her sister-like smile.

"Yeah. I like the feel of the wind touching my skin… it's relaxing…" Naruto nods.

"You're right. I always like spending time here under this sakura tree…" Belldandy said. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Bell-neechan!" Naruto grins.

"Thank you." Belldandy nods. "Hmmm… During the entire time that you are living with us, may I ask what do you think me, as Belldandy?"

"What's with that sudden question?!" Naruto lightly blushes after hearing Belldandy's inquiry. "Well, you're a very beautiful Goddess with very kind personality and a very good sister, not just for me, but also for Skuld and Urd-neechan." Naruto answered while scratching the back of his head.

"That's good to hear." Belldandy smiled. "But what about Skuld? What do you think about her?"

"Hmm…" Naruto looks down to the ground. "Well, she also is a very beautiful Goddess but she has quite different personality that yours… She easily gets angry at me for random reasons… somewhat emotional… and even bratty at times. However… Skuld is also a very kind person like you, Nee-chan. I always have fun spending time with her… But, it seems like I haven't been able to express it to her because I only am thinking of myself lately."

"It's good that you have been able to realize it by yourself… Naruto." Belldandy said while looking at the sky. "You know, Skuld follows me here on Earth a few months after granting Keiichi's wish. She said that she just wants to be with me but the truth is that, she is just lonely being left alone. Skuld is not as strong as Urd… so she always turns to me and always expresses her love for me on her own way. Now that she already is a teenager, I know that she has already realized that it cannot be always like that… And that makes her a lot lonelier than she currently used to…"

"…I want to take care of her as much as possible… but I cannot always do that… since I also need to take care of Keiichi above anyone else… that's why she is always doing everything that she can to separate the two of us… and even creates some random machines and robots just to compensate for the sadness that is welling up within her… until she met you… Naruto."

Naruto blushes after hearing Belldandy's narration about her sister…

"…This might not mean that much, Naruto, but ever since the two of you met, Skuld starts change slowly, and I start seeing different sides of her that I have never seen before as her sister… This is actually the first time that she is having so much fun spending time with someone other than us, her sisters… My sister, Skuld, really likes spending time with you… and I believe that she feels the same as what you have said to me regarding your feelings for her…"

"…my sister is now changing for the better, because of you, Naruto. That's why I believe that you really are someone who could make my beloved sister happy… you're an amazing person since you were able to change her this way…"

"Maa, maa… Bell-neechan. Don't think of me like that. If Skuld really has changed from before I met her, then Skuld is the one who chooses to change herself… and not me… So you shouldn't think of me like that." Naruto said while smiling sadly. "I don't think it was necessarily me. Skuld decides to change herself and I am just by her side to see her through it."

"That's it." Belldandy look towards Naruto with a smile. "That's all you have ever done, but is more than Skuld could ever wish for." Belldandy then stands up and walk in front of Naruto. "More than anything else, I am thankful that you came for her and change my sister. So I just want to take advantage of this opportunity to thank you. I might not be able to be with her as her sister all the time. But I am glad and relieved that you will be with her to protect her…."

"Please take good care of my beloved sister, Naruto…" Belldandy smiles gracefully under the shining moonlight. "…I hope I was able to state myself properly to you."

"Sure. I'll take care of Skuld no matter what!" Naruto grins. Belldandy is entrusting Skuld to him because she believes in him. And in every passing minute that he is not with her, Skuld might feel lonelier than she used to… But she is a stubborn girl. She will not admit that she is lonely by herself. That's why all that he needs to do is to spend time with her… This is the very reason why Belldandy talks to him for her sister…

"Well, I believe you have something else that you need to do, Naruto." Belldandy said. Naruto nods and ran towards the temple, leaving the Goddess of Present behind while smiling at his retreating back.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto quickly opens Skuld's room's tatami door, only to see Skuld creating a miniature humanoid robot with blonde hair, blue-colored eyes and whisker marks on the cheek part.<p>

'Wait a sec… That robot just looks like me…' But before he realizes it, a pink hammer landed violently on his face comically.

"Knock before you enter! Baka Shinobi!" Skuld yelled, her voice could be heard throughout the entire temple…

After a few seconds, Naruto is now lying on the floor while scratching his head. "What happened? What did I just saw? I can't remember…"

"That's good. You didn't see anything! Got it!' Skuld pointed at him with comical rage.

"Hai…" Naruto reluctantly agrees. He knows that he saw something funny but he just can't remember what it is.

Skuld on the other hand is quite relieved to see Naruto after spending his time outside the temple the entire day. She then remembers her conversation with Belldandy earlier this morning, and realizes that this is a perfect chance to apologize to Naruto about her behavior before Urd appears and tease her. However, she saw the package on Naruto's left hand that makes her curious about it.

"What is that package?" Skuld asked with innocent expression.

As if remembering something, pounds his right hand on his left palm and said…"Skuld… please close your eyes and promise me that you won't get angry at me on what I am about to do." Naruto said seriously.

"Hn?" Skuld got curious almost instantly so she closes her eyes. "As long as you will not do something funny against me… Kyaaahhh!"

Naruto quickly lifts Skuld in bridal style and uses Shunshin and in a split second, they arrived on some unfamiliar place for Skuld. Without opening her eyes, she knew that they are somewhere outside the temple due to the feeling of the wind that is hitting her skin is quite colder than inside the temple.

"Where did you take me Naruto!?" Skuld yelled towards Naruto, but still, her eyes still are closed. Even if Naruto is an idiot, Skuld trusts her with all her heart. So she won't open her eyes until the Shinobi instructs her to do so. She heard some weird noises from random moving person until she heard something…

"Alright guys! Good work!" Naruto said and suddenly Skuld heard a few puffs of smoke.

'That sound… it must be the dispelled Kage Bunshins.' Skuld thought. Then she felt that her back is being carefully laid down on a soft futon. With her eyes still closed and now her lying with her back, she felt Naruto also lays his back a few centimeters away from her. This makes her blush a little however, she knows that this stupid Shinobi will never do such thing since she already knew that Naruto is a very dense person.

"You can now open your eyes, Skuld." Naruto said kindly.

Skuld slowly opens her eyes without expecting anything… However, what she saw immediately makes her eyes open as big as she can be…

"The stars… The uncountable stars… amazing…" Is all that she could mutter after seeing the view that she is looking at. They are currently on the rooftop of the temple with their back lying on the soft futon arranged by the Kage Bunshins before they arrived. And both of them are now staring in the clear night sky with seemingly infinite number of stars that are glistening and twinkling over them like Christmas lights. The view is so breath-taking for Skuld that she has almost forgotten that Naruto is beside her.

"How is it… Skuld?" Naruto said with a hint of pride on his voice. The Sage is somehow amused after seeing Skuld's reaction while watching the stars glimmering above them.

"It's amazing, Naruto…" Skuld said, still cannot take her eyes of the beautiful stars.

"That's also what I think after seeing those stars for the first time." Naruto said. "During my first night after arriving in this new world, I feel like I just can't sleep properly because my memories from my home world always flood my mind… So after looking around in the middle of the night, I found out this place and since then, this became my favorite place."

"I never thought that there is such a place like this in the temple even if I am already staying here for a few years…" Skuld said as she looks towards Naruto while smiling. "You can clearly see all those special constellations… Deneb, Altair and Vega… the famous Summer Triangle…" Skuld said while pointing towards the stars with her right index finger. "From there, look at the other side and you will see an area called Ophiuchus, or literally called "Snake-holder".

Naruto nods. The information that Belldandy gives to him about this world during the first time that he arrived on Earth also includes information regarding constellations. So he also pointed out his right index finger to the stars.

"That remarkable bright one over there is Spica… so you can call that are as Virgo." Naruto said while smiling. "Over there is the once called Cancer, err… I guess it's a little too hard to see."

Skuld giggles after seeing Naruto having trouble pointing out constellations, but still trying his best, as if saying that 'I won't lose to you on this!'. She can't help but smile… he really is that kind of person… a very simple-minded one to top that…

"Well… that's everything…" Naruto suddenly said out of nowhere, getting Skuld's attention.

"Hn?" Skuld looks sideways to see Naruto's face. She saw Naruto's face smiling gently while still looking towards the starry sky. "What do you mean?"

"That's everything that I had… All of it." Naruto muttered, still not looking towards her. "The opportunity to be by your side and spend time with you, and my promise to protect you and your sisters no matter what…along with this precious place and view that I really like… Those are the only things that I have in this world… The only things I can give you, Skuld, are things like these… This is everything that I had right now…"

Skuld is somehow stunned after hearing Naruto's melancholic words all of a sudden, but she somehow managed to give a warm smile to the blonde beside her. She don't know if she can be happy or sad after hearing those words, so all that she could manage is to smile… He really is a very simple, stupid man… but he still willing to show and give everything that he had for her… and she like everything that he has shown him… a lot… just like how much she like the blonde guy beside her…

"That's why… I want to apologize to you, Skuld…" Naruto look towards Skuld with sincere, serious eyes. "I don't know the reason why you got upset or angry at me… but I want to apologize for whatever the reason is. I don't want you to get angry at me, even Bell-neechan and Urd-neechan… because above these things that I have… you guys are the most precious for me, including my new friends here in this new world… I maybe am an insensitive person… and maybe I can't change that part of me, but please bear with it… and please always told me if I did something wrong. Please don't suddenly runaway from me like what you did earlier… Skuld."

"Naruto…" Skuld cannot help but give a weak smile. She really has lost it this time. She wants to apologize first for leaving Naruto behind earlier, but it ended up the other way around... with him apologizing to her. He may not know the reason why he needs to apologize, but the thought of going out of his way just to show her his favorite place to please her and apologize on his own way, is enough for her to realize that this guy really treats her as a special person for him…

Naruto sat on the futon. "Skuld… here's something… as a token for my apology." He said as he hands the package that he had to Skuld. Skuld reluctantly opens it and saw the latest model of toolbox complete with some new types of wrench, nuts, and other items needed for assembling gadgets, or mechas for Skuld. The youngest Goddess also sat on the futon…and then…

"Woooowwww…" Skuld cups her cheeks while her eyes glittering after seeing the package from Naruto. She always dreamt of buying this set of wrench and this kind of toolbox but she cannot use her godly powers for her to get items like this. But during this one time that Naruto and Skuld went to the Shopping District, Naruto saw how Skuld likes the set, as she literally can't take her eyes of it. That's why he is saving money for him to be able to buy it for her even before the incident this morning. And after getting the huge profit from his book, he was able to buy it in time for Skuld.

"You didn't have to buy something like this to me… you big dummy." Skuld said with sincere eyes towards the Shinobi.

"But I always want to buy that thing for you." The Hokage just grins.

"You really are an idiot." Skuld said while smiling, somewhat similar on how Belldandy usually smiles towards Keiichi. As if something crosses her mind, she blushes bashfully as she look towards Naruto with narrowed eyes. "Hey, Naruto… it's my turn… clo…close your eyes…"

"What's this all of a sudden?" Naruto look towards Skuld with jokingly untrusting eyes.

"Just do it!" Skuld yelled as she blushes harder.

"Fine. Fine." Naruto sighs with his usual stupid expression. "Just don't play any weird tricks or hit me all of a sudden ne?" And then he closes his eyes reluctantly.

Skuld smiles affectionately as he is now looking towards the blonde guy beside her. She nods to herself and starts closing the distance between the two of them. And the moment that she reached her desired distance, she closes her eyes and gives something that Naruto will never forget…

Naruto felt that Skuld is inching closer and closer to him but he didn't bother opening his eyes. Then he felt that Skuld's movement just stops midway. Then, he felt something soft pressing his cheeks that make him tilt his head. He slowly opens his eyes, and saw Skuld's lips being pressed on his cheeks… Technically, Skuld is kissing him on his cheeks, right on his whisker marks…

The youngest Goddess slowly moves away and opens her eyes, only to see Naruto blushing madly while rubbing the cheek that she has just kissed. Skuld find it cute to see Naruto behaving like that. She even forgot that she is also blushing like a tomato in front of the Shinobi. However, seeing that Naruto is still stunned due to her kiss, and her still having the courage to speak herself…

"Arigato, Naruto… and also, I'm sorry for not expressing myself clearly to you this morning." Skuld said while still blushing. "It is just that… I just got upset… with the thought of… not spending time with you today… That's why… I am sorry…" She said while bowing her head.

"I see…" Naruto muttered. He is right. Skuld got upset to him because he is spending less and less time with her lately. Thus making her feels lonely and alone again, just like what Belldandy told him earlier…

"You don't need to apologize. It's my fault anyway." Naruto grins, trying to rub out the kiss out of his memory. But he can't. "I'll do my best so we can spend more time together. And also, I will introduce you to my other friends! I know everyone of you could get along!"

Skuld nods. "I'm looking forward to it!" She then playfully pushes Naruto down to the futon again and she also lays her back on the futon with the two of them has few inches in distance from each other. "Let's continue our star-gazing, baka Shinobi." She said with a big smile.

"Baka Shinobi?" Naruto yelled back. "Why are you still calling me like that -dattebayo?!"

"Because I already am used to it!" Skuld replied while letting her tongue out playfully.

"What the!? In that case, I'll call you Aho Megami (Aho = moron; Megami = Goddess)!" Naruto shot back.

"Hey Naruto!" Skuld yelled back as she draws out her debugging mallet. "If you say that again, I'll beat you to pulp!"

"I can't. I'm already used to it." Naruto grinned while glaring comically towards Skuld.

"Why you…!?" Skuld and Naruto both stands up and the youngest Goddess chases Naruto on the roof comically.

On the other hand… below them… is Belldandy, Keiichi and Urd who is drinking sipping a cup of tea at the same time. They are listening to Naruto and Skuld's conversation the entire time.

"My, my… They're at it again…" Belldandy just smiled.

"Yeah… The storm of youth…" Keiichi gives an awkward smile.

"You guys say that, but that two youngsters above the roof are progressing in a much better phase than you two in terms of relationship." Urd teases the two beside her, making Belldandy blush lightly while Keiichi comically retorts back to Urd.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Hokage Sennin of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, is now training within his mindscape along with the Juubi Kurama to continue getting stronger while also mastering all the current powers that he have. Juubi Kurama still wonders why does he still feel a lot of sleeping chakra within Naruto even if the Shinobi himself is already far stronger than the Rikudo Sennin himself. That's why he is still continuing to unlock those sleeping potential within Naruto thru his training regimes.<p>

Kurama is currently controlling one of Naruto's Kage Bunshin while battling the original Naruto in pure Taijutsu and Bukijutsu exercises, both are currently using Jounin-level fighting style. And as far as it seems, the battle of the two is in a stalemate. The two are exchanging sharply thrown shurikens to each other but they also deflect it with their own shuriken (similar to Sasuke and Itachi's shuriken exchange on Chapter 387 of the Manga). After the exchange, the two draws out regular kunais and starts attacking and parrying each other while attacking with Taijutsu.

After a few seconds, the two jumps away from each other. The Kurama controlled Kage Bunshin disperses and its memories and experience returns to the original Naruto.

"Kurama! Why do I need to train fighting in Jounin-level? I have already mastered fighting as a Jounin right?" Naruto said.

**"Idiot. Fighting as a Jounin level without using chakra allows you to maximize your Taijutsu and Bukijutsu skills. That way, you won't be revealing your Chakra to other people in this world, especially to those superheroes and villains. You should only use Chakra if you really need to, as a trump card if you are fighting someone strong that forces you to do so. And besides, your Bukijutsu alone is enough to defeat Kage-Level Shinobis, even the likes of Hashirama Senju who is also a Bukijutsu Master."** Juubi Kurama replied.

"Hmm… You're right. But even if I am using chakra, you know that I am holding back a lot right?"

**"Yes. Because if you use Chakra, it might stress this world since that kind of power is foreign for it."**

_"Chakra huh? So that is the kind of power that you have… young one…" _Suddenly, another voice echoed within Naruto's mindscape.

"Who are you!?" Naruto got surprised as he quickly looks around while Juubi Kurama tries sensing the mindscape's surroundings. Naruto also uses his physical body in the real world to sense if someone is attacking him, but they didn't feel anyone…

_"Trying to sense me will not work. I no longer exist as a living being." _The voice spoke. _"And I can only do this just this one time… Just to verify if you really are her descendant… and it seems like I am right… If I were able to speak with you like this… it simply means that you have connection with her…"_

"What are you talking about!? Show yourself!" Naruto yelled while still looking around his mindscape.

_"I don't need to show myself to you, Kaguya's descendant…" _The voice mentioned some person that makes Juubi Kurama narrow his eyes. _"I don't know what your intentions are for arriving in this world… But I will always watch over you and I will definitely kill you if you really have inherited Kaguya's power and will…"_

_"…this is not a threat… this is a promise…for I, Toushin Raizen, will personally obliterate you, Kaguya's descendant…"_

"Toushin… Raizen… and Kaguya…" Naruto muttered as the voice disappears within his mindscape. "Just what happened? Who is that Raizen and that Kaguya!?" Naruto gritted his teeth.

**"It seems like he didn't notice me existing within you since he only spoke within your mind… but he still sensed the kind of power that you have…"** Juubi Kurama muttered. **"I also don't know what is happening… and who this Kaguya person is that this Raizen person is talking about. There is only one person I knew from the past with the same name as that of Kaguya that Raizen has mentioned… It is the old man's mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki. But if that Raizen believes that you are the descendant of the Kaguya that he knew, then you should prepare… Because even if I haven't been able to sense his presence, I believe that he is a very powerful being…"**

"I know, that's what I can feel just by listening within his voice." Naruto narrows his eyes. "Kaguya… is it really just a coincidence that Rikudo Sennin's mother and the being this Raizen is looking for have the same name…?" An inevitable battle is about to come. And he will need to be prepared for it no matter what…

The Hakaishin and the Saiyans from the 7th Universe… The Makai and Reikai deities… The Vintage of Nifheim… The Justice League… and the other factions who is also involved within the shadows… Each of them is now making up their resolution for the unknown future in their own respective ways… And their aim… is the Shinobi… the Chosen Child… Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze…

**Author's Note:**

**1. ****Continuity:**

**a. ****Vegetta and Bill's battle continuation from Chapter 10.**

**b. ****Justice League press con follows the founding of their team from Chapter 9.**

**c. ****Shiori Shiomiya's story continuation from Chapter 4 and Chapter 10.**

**d. ****Yusuke, Yoko Kurama and Hiei from Makai first appeared from Chapter 6. Koenma and Botan first appeared from Chapter 8. Their council conversation this Chapter is a follow-up from their appearances from those two Chapters.**

**e. ****Lune and Fiore of Vintage are characters from TWGOK. They first appeared from Chapter 8.**

**f. ****Naruto and Skuld's story is a follow-up from Chapter 9 and Chapter 10.**

**g. The Chosen Child Prophecy is hinted at the end of Chapter 8 by Daimakaicho Hild and mentioned by Nikaido at Chapter 9.**

**2. ****I guess I have somehow explained the current state of YYHverse in this fic through this Chapter. Just in case that there are questions regarding it, please feel free to ask it through reviews of PM me.**

**3. ****On this fic, Dokuro is not the Chief of the Runaway Spirit Squad. I replace Dokurou with Lune for some reasons, and also, for the plot of this fic.**

**4. ****I believe I didn't explain the current state of Nifheim clearly this Chapter. It will be further explained on the following Chapters depending on the flow of the story.**

**5. ****Writing in Shiori's point of view is quite hard. Haha.**

**Then, it's done. Now that everything is set, I will be picking up the plot from here. I'll do my best to execute the plot that I have in mind from here. And for questions, kindly send it through reviews. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Enemy Below

**Author's Note: **

**For newtonian – Well, Naruto only mentions Chakra but he didn't give any details regarding on how Chakra works. Technically, it is just the name of the power, but not the power's nature. Calling the power 'Chakra' or calling it as 'strange power' is just the same for the characters who don't have any idea about its nature and components. And besides, it is a give and take situation between Haqua and Naruto. Naruto needs Haqua to trust him, same goes for Haqua so both of them were able to exchange some information but not everything. And also, Naruto trusts Haqua even if he has doubts against New Hell. Naruto is the kind of person who will treat a person as who he/she is, regardless of her affiliation or background. By the way, thank you for the review! I appreciate it!**

**For HAVOC-BlackLotus – Thank you for explaining that part on my behalf! And yeah, there are too many characters in this fic, but I'll try to make this as neat as possible. And if you have some things that you need to clarify and you need to point out what part is being messed within the story, I'll be more than happy to explain it for you. By the way, thank you for your consistent reviews!**

**For bankai777 – Haha. Nice one. Let's hope Amanda will not meet any of those two. Thanks by the way!**

**For Capturinggod200 – Yeah. I made Lune the Chief so Nikaido/Dokuro can perform her own role. And besides, Lune needs political power in this fic for her to become a proper villain. Haha. As for Nikaido/Dokuro's power, that's a secret for now. Piz!**

**For NeoProto – Thank you for your review. I am not that good in English so please bare with me. I am still looking for a Beta but I don't know to approach one. Thank you!**

**And for Strife666, salman21, BlueFlash99, StrongGuy159, and , thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate it.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 12 – The Enemy Below**

A few days later…

Classes have already resumed and everyone is now trying to live the life that they used to. Peace somehow returns to communities around the world. Naruto is now walking with Keiichi and the two are currently on the always lively Shopping District and on their way to school. Keiichi is looking around in random directions, as if looking for something interesting while walking towards school. On the other hand, Naruto is walking with blank expression on his face, still deep in thought about the voice who spoke within his mind a few days ago.

'Just who is this Raizen person? And why does he think that I am Kaguya's descendant if I don't even know who is this Kaguya person that he knew? And most importantly, how do I become a descendant of that Kaguya that he knew if I came from a world outside of the dimension rift of this reality? After all, I might be Kaguya's descendant, but that is the Kaguya from my home world.' Naruto just keeps on pondering. Ever since he heard that voice, he have this insecure feeling that something bad might happen if he let his guard down. So since then, he trained harder and harder to continue increasing his power. If what he and the Juubi Kurama sensed is right, this Raizen is a very powerful person, possibly on the league with Rikudo Madara at the very least, or even with the Rikudo Sennin himself. And that is someone that he will need to fight not just with raw power, but also with proper preparations and skills as well…

"Hey, Naruto." Keiichi called the Shinobi. "You always seem to be deep in thought these past few days. Belldandy and Urd is already worried for you. And Skuld even went out of her way to ask me to talk with you regarding what's on your mind since you always change the topic each time she asked you about it. Is there something wrong?"

Actually, Naruto is trying not to get the Goddesses involved on this since this Raizen person seems to target him alone and not the Goddess trio. And he don't want them to worry about him since he knows that he can handle himself and he don't want them to do something out of their way to assist him regarding this matter. However, it seems like no matter how hard he tried to hide his worries, it looks like the Goddess trio can always see through his thoughts and feelings. That's why he can't help but smile. The feeling of someone looking over you is great. And he only felt this great feeling in this world since he is rarely asked about his feelings on his home world, the Shinobi World.

"Well, sorry about that Keiichi. Something is really bugging me. But it is actually just me. It's not something that big." Naruto grins. "Is that the reason why you are walking with me, because Skuld ask you to talk to me?"

"Well, that's part of it." Keiichi nods. "Skuld is so worried for you since you seem to be thinking of something and she can't figure out what it is. And also, she and Belldandy need to do something this morning so they asked us to go to school earlier today. Don't you remember?"

"Oh. All that I know is that they want us to go to school earlier today for whatever reason." Naruto replied.

"Haha. You see, Skuld is so worried about you that she even requests Belldandy's assistance for this something that she needs to do for you to cheer you up." Keiichi grinned towards Naruto.

"Skuld will do something cheer me up? What is it?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"That's a secret for now." Keiichi said. "But still, I can't believe that Skuld will change like this. Ever since you came, she slowly starts acting like a different person… and not like during the first few months that we met. She always cause headache for me and Belldandy you know."

"Really? She is still a headache till now. Don't you see how many times she tries to hit me with her mallet anytime she has an opportunity to do so?" Naruto complained.

"I can see that. But I believe that is just her way of expressing herself. But she is doing it less and less lately, right?" Keiichi pointed out.

"Yeah. You're right Keiichi. She's a very nice and kind girl if you will set aside her violent nature." Naruto grinned. The two boys laughed while a certain Goddess sneezes from the temple comically.

The two now passes through the now familiar appliance store with T.V's broadcasting the latest international news. As usual, it is about the Justice League's current affairs. And since the stop light hits green for vehicles, Naruto and Keiichi can't help but watch the current news.

**-TV-**

"This is Snapper Carr. For the breaking news, the Justice League has been able to successfully save the entire crew from a sinking nuclear submarine that was attacked by the military force of Atlantis lead by their current King, Aquaman. However, the Atlantis Government disapproves of salvaging the U.S. Military nuclear submarine for unknown reasons…"

**-TV-**

"It seems like the Justice League has always been kept busy by random events…" Keiichi muttered. "A few days ago, they fought several mechanical androids known as Manhunters who are looking for the Green Lantern (With this, I have skipped the 'In the Blackest Night' story from Episode 4-5 of the Justice League series and proceed to Episode 6-7 story). And now they just saved an entire crew from a sinking military submarine."

"Yeah. That's what will happen when you work as a team." Naruto replied. "But that is good since they are actually maximizing what they can do to protect everyone. That's the very reason why I can't want to join them. I can't protect everyone like the Justice League wanted to do. I just want to protect you guys and enjoy the current peaceful life that I had here in this world."

Keiichi nods. He also knew that Superman and the entire Justice League held a press conference to invite Naruto to join the Justice League as well but the Shinobi prefers not to join. Though he told him and the Goddess trio that he will still fight to protect everyone if the need arises, but not as a member of the Justice League.

"But why does that Atlantis military force attack a military submarine without any reason?" Keiichi asked as the pedestrian lights turns red, allowing people to cross the roads. The two starts walking once again.

"I believe that for them, us surface dwellers are a threat." Naruto said. "I guess that the King of Atlantis, Aquaman, just wanted to protect Atlantis on the best way that he thought that he could possibly do. But as far as I can see, he is not good in dealing with it."

"Spoken like a Hokage huh?" Keiichi grins.

"I'm a Hokage after all. What do you expect?" Naruto replied in a confident tone, but he knows that even he has the title of the Hokage, he haven't been able to actually experience the life of being a Hokage due to the events that happened in the 4th Great Shinobi World War.

Then, someone ran past them and quickly hits the break of her speed, stopping herself on her tracks and stands right in front of them.

"Ohayo! Uzumaki-kun!" The girl greeted energetically, as she is breathing normally even if she just stop herself after running for possibly considerable distance.

"Hey! Good morning Ayumi!" Naruto greeted the Mai-High Missile by saluting with matching smile. This somehow surprises Keiichi since he is not acquainted with Ayumi Takahara, the star of the campus' Track Team. And as far as he can see it, Naruto is somehow close to this energetic beautiful girl. And that's what made him surprise in this encounter.

"You're not in your bike today?" Ayumi said as she leans forward towards Naruto.

"Well, I just want to take a walk for now with Morisato-senpai." Naruto pointed Keiichi beside him. Keiichi smiled with an awkward smile and Ayumi returns the gesture. "How's the preparation for the meet?"

"It's great! I'm doing better and better now!" Ayumi beamed. "It's all thanks to you!"

"Well, I didn't do anything. You're just great –dattebayo!" Naruto replied, making Ayumi smile. "Just keep doing your best, make them eat your dust and you will be fine in the meet!"

"Yeah! I'll do my best! After all, you have promised to watch me during the meet! I will not let my number one fan down!" Ayumi pumps a fist in front of Naruto's face.

"Since when did I become your number one fan?" Naruto replied with a long face.

"It's my decision! No objections!" Ayumi glared cutely towards Naruto. The Shinobi sighs and just smile.

"Alright. Alright. Even as a fan or not, I'll still watch you anyway. I promise that I'll support you right?" Naruto said, making Ayumi blush a little. She shyly looks towards Keiichi who is watching how they talk with each other, and she blushes in embarrassment.

"I… I see…" Ayumi stammered. "Well, I'll be going then! I don't want to be late in my morning practice. See ya!" As the Mai-High Missile storms off without waiting for Naruto to reply due to embarrassment.

"I can't believe it. You managed to become close to one of our campus' princesses without me even knowing…" Keiichi said as the two started walking again.

"Campus Princesses?" Naruto tilts his head.

"Oh come on, you don't know about it?" Keiichi said in disbelief. "You see, every campus has some girl that is regarded by everyone from male population as Queen and Princesses. This more like an unofficial tradition than a campus rule. If a girl is being admired by the entire male population in the campus, she will be dubbed as the Campus Queen. And the runner-ups are often called as Campus Princesses."

Naruto nods in interest. "So Ayumi is one of those runner-ups, or technically Princesses? I didn't know about that. But who is the Queen?"

"Of course, it is my Belldandy." Keiichi said with pride.

"Bell-neechan is the Queen? That's amazing!" Naruto said excitedly. "But what about Skuld?"

"Hmm… that's a good question. Skuld is currently one of the 7 Princesses of the campus. However, some others have also dubbed her as a Queen since she is Bell's sister and their beauty rivals each other." Keiichi explained.

"Woow! So Skuld and Ayumi are both Princesses of our campus?" Naruto said.

"Yeah. And for you to be close with three of the beautiful deities of our school, you better prepared to be envied by the entire male population of the campus." Keiichi replied.

"So you are also envied by them since Bell-neechan is technically your girlfriend, making you also acquainted with Skuld, Keiichi?" Naruto inquired.

"Ye…Yeah…" Keiichi replied while sweating. "It feels that it is just not envy, but more like threats in my back. You see, almost every male students wanted to date Belldandy so some of them are doing stupid threats against me. Good thing is that Belldandy always watches my back."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me something like that?" Naruto said seriously.

"You don't need to be alarmed Naruto. I am used to it." Keiichi eases Naruto's thoughts. "I and Belldandy can handle it on our own."

"If you say so…" Naruto said. The two continues to talk about random things on their way to school until they reach the Bus Stop nearest to the school. The moment that they pass to the Bus Stop, several students got off a bus and starts heading to the school as well. Then, Naruto saw a petit girl with long curly blonde hair going off the bus as well, along with her large elegant doll, Luna.

"Yo! Tsukiyo!" Naruto greeted the girl who got surprised after hearing the greeting.

"Na… Naruto-kun!" Tsukiyo said in surprise, since she is not expecting to see Naruto on the Bus Stop. "O…Ohayo…" She said while blushing due to embarrassment.

"So you take a bus to school huh?" Naruto muttered while Keiichi is on another shock.

"Yes." Tsukiyo said with a beautiful smile. "Did you see the full moon last night? It is very beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Naruto grins. "You see, ever since we met, each time I look at the moon, it'll always remind me of you."

"Wha… What are you saying all of a sudden?" Tsukiyo blushes after hearing Naruto's recent statement. "I… I'll be going now!" Tsukiyo bows as she ran away with her tiny legs. Then she stops after a few meters… then smiles… "See you at school, Naruto-kun…" and then ran away again before Naruto could even reply.

"Why did she suddenly run away from me?" Naruto said not particularly to anyone. But Keiichi, who still have a surprise expression on his face, heard him.

"So you are also acquainted to Tsukiyo Kujo?" Keiichi said in inquiring tone.

"Yeah. We're friends!" Naruto replied.

"Do you know that she is also one of the 7 Princesses of our campus?" Keiichi said.

"Huh?" Naruto is the one who got surprised this time. "Wow. Tsukiyo is also a Princess? Well, it's understandable since she is also a beautiful girl like Ayumi." Naruto nods several times as the two continue walking towards the school.

"How are you doing that? Are you intentionally collecting the 7 Princesses as your friends or such?" Keiichi said in a joking manner.

"Like what I have said, I really don't know anything about this Princesses stuff Keiichi." Naruto walks with both his hands on the back of his head.

"Well, it's you." Keiichi just said, remembering what happened on the first day that Naruto arrived on this reality. The Shinobi was able to befriend the Ramen girl named Sumire without even trying. Since that is Naruto's character, he just realizes that Naruto can be friends with almost anybody.

The two boys reached the campus gate and they saw several students are waiting on the entrance, carrying tarpaulins and posters with Kanon Nakagawa's pictures, Japan's current top idol who is also studying on this school.

"Wow. So Kanon-chan will also attend to school today." Keiichi muttered. "You know, with her status as a national idol, I believe it is given that she is one of the Princesses, Naruto."

"I guess so." Naruto said while looking around. 'I still can't believe that Kanon is an idol.' He thought. Keiichi and Naruto avoid the crowd and start walking to the main building. Until they heard the crowd cheering happily that caught their attention.

"Kanon-chan has arrived!" One of the fans shouted.

Naruto and Keiichi look towards the gate and saw Kanon Nakagawa getting off the taxi. Kanon immediately waves her hands to her fans with her usual idol smile while the students cheers for her. Then a limousine arrived on the campus gates that made the crowd stop their cheering. A bodyguard opens the limo's door and another beautiful girl get-off the car. It is the elegant girl wearing pink yukata… the Heiress of the Goido family… Yui Goido.

"Kanon-chan!" Yui ran towards Kanon.

"Yui-san!" Kanon greeted the newly arrived girl.

"WOOOOHHH!" The male population cheered after seeing that Kanon and Yui are chatting with each other. "Two of the Princesses talking with each other?! It's a sight to behold!"

"It seems that Kanon and Yui became close friends after meeting each other. That's good." Naruto nods.

"Naruto. You're talking as if you also know those two so well." Keiichi said. "Those two are also dubbed as one of the 7 Princesses. For you to know Skuld, Takahara-san and Kujo-san still is believable. But I will no longer accept if those two are also acquainted to… ehhh!" Keiichi stops talking after seeing that greatly surprises him.

Nakagawa Kanon and Yui Goido are looking towards them, no, towards Naruto while smiling while the Shinobi is smiling back towards them. Keiichi will actually just shrug it off since it may be a casual smile for anyone however, Kanon winks towards Naruto while Yui waves her hand towards him as well, while Naruto responds with his usual salute with grin gesture. That is more than enough for Keiichi to realize that this Shinobi is also acquainted to the 2 newly arrived campus royalty.

"Naruto… Don't tell me… that those two… are also your friends?" Keiichi said while comically trembling.

"Yeah! They're my awesome friends! Well I guess it is logical for them to be part of the 7 Princesses since they are also very kind and interesting girls." Naruto crosses his arms in front his chest while nodding, as if he knows everything.

"Ano… Naruto…" The two heard a silent voice behind them. The two look behind and saw the infamously silent but intelligent librarian girl of the campus, Shiori Shiomiya.

"Yo, Shiori! Good morning!" Naruto greeted the librarian girl. This time, Keiichi has his mouth hanging. Another campus Princess, Shiori Shiomiya, just approached Naruto out of nowhere.

"Ohayo Guzaimasu, Naruto." Shiori bows her head not only to Naruto, but also to Keiichi. "Uhm… I have something to ask for you…"

"What is it? You look troubled so early in the morning." Naruto replied with worry to the librarian.

"Hai… You see… Something went wrong on the library's door… And I can't open it even if I use the duplicate key so…" Shiori said while being embarrassed.

"Hmm… if it can't be opened outside, can it be opened from inside the library?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. But…" Shiori muttered.

"Don't worry! Leave this to me Shiori-chan!" Naruto said energetically as he ran towards the tree nearest to the library and climbs to the branch nearest to one of the library's window without much effort. Naruto entered the library from the window and is now heading to the main door.

While waiting for Naruto to open the main door of the library, Keiichi asks a question to Shiori. "Hello. I am Keiichi Morisato, Naruto's friend. May I ask how the two of you met?"

Shiori blushes after remembering her first meeting with Naruto. But since she is not that good with conversations, she just answered briefly… "We met here in the library… and I am the editor of his novel…" Shiori explained vaguely.

'Whoa… making a genius girl like Shiomiya-san the editor of your novel? I can no longer count how many times you have already surprised me this morning, Naruto!' Keiichi said on his mind.

Naruto was able to successfully open the main entrance on the library and also contact the school's utility workers to fix the library door. He bids farewell to Shiori. Shiori smiles while waving her hand towards Naruto.

"I'm looking forward to the continuation of your novel, Naruto." Shiori said while blushing.

"Yeah! That's for sure, Editor-chan!" Naruto replied with a Nice Guy Pose, making Shiori blush. Keiichi on the other hand is watching with dumb-founded expression. The two boys entered the main building of the campus.

'Skuld, Takahara-san, Kujo-san, Kanon-chan, Goido-san, and even Shiomiya-san… six out of the seven campus Princesses is acquainted to him? This guy really is someone…' Keiichi said with a defeated smile. Now, as far as I know, the 7th Princess is a transfer student. So she shouldn't have been acquainted with Naruto no matter what. Because if she is, he is afraid that his jaw might get disconnected in surprise and disbelief…'

Naruto and Keiichi are now walking into a hallway. On the next intersection, they will need to go to their separate room as freshmen and seniors respectively.

"I'm turning here, Naruto." Keiichi bids farewell for now.

"Yeah. I'm heading this way." Naruto pointed out. Then…

*Bump*

Someone bumps into Naruto in the corner of the intersection. Well, this happens most of the time. However, Naruto was able to move properly to catch the person that he bumped with. And much to his surprise…

"I'm sorry… Wah… Naruto-kun!" The girl with over-sized ribbon on both sides of her braided black hair said in surprise…

"Tenri-chan!" Naruto said in surprise as well. "You transferred here?"

"Ha…Hai!" Tenri nodded frantically as she blushes. "Ano… you're hand…"

Realizing that he is holding Tenri so tight, Naruto quickly let go and claps both his hand while bowing down to Tenri. "I'm sorry! It's an accident!"

"It's okay. Naruto-kun." Tenri smiled while blushing.

"Yeah. Ahahaha." Naruto scratches the back of his head. "This is just like during the first time that we bump into each other, ne?" Naruto said while grinning.

"Yes, it is." Tenri giggles cutely while hiding her eyes with her bangs.

On the other hand, Keiichi now has his mouth literally hanging open as if his jaws really got disconnected. The transfer student, Tenri Ayukawa, the newest member of the 7 Princesses of the Campus, is also acquainted with Naruto! What the hell really is going on!?

"By the way… Naruto-kun… Daina, wants to say something to you… if you have time…" Tenri said in a very low voice.

"Diana?" Naruto muttered the name of the Goddess within Tenri. "What is it all about?" The Shinobi said in interest.

"Well… she wants to talk about many things… to you…" Tenri vaguely explained.

"Alright." Naruto nods. "I'll look for you when I have free time. Let's exchange emails." Naruto said as the two exchanges emails. After a few minutes, Tenri bids farewell and went to her respective classroom.

"Naruto…" Keiichi approaches the Hokage. "…does Skuld know anyone of your friends?"

"Skuld still doesn't know anyone of them yet." Naruto said. "But I already told her that I will introduce them to her if we have available time."

"I see." Keiichi said with an awkward smile. He then places one of his hands on Naruto's right shoulder. "Good luck. And one piece of advice… Please prepare your last will and testament before you introduce your friends to each other…" Keiichi said as he walks away from Naruto towards his classroom.

"Prepare my last will and testament? For what?" Naruto tilted his head in wonder. "Well, better head to my classroom. If Skuld arrives in the classroom before I do… she'll beat me to pulp again." He said as he ran clumsily towards his classroom.

Little does Naruto know, a certain homeroom teacher is watching his retreating back from the shadows…

"So you have actually gathered the fallen gods around you without me doing anything…" Nikaido said with amused smile. "You are starting to fulfill the prophecy without even trying… Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze… With this, I believe we should also prepare for the next possible events… since Vintage will also start to move as well..." She said as she turns around and walk towards the faculty office.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Aquaman, the King of Atlantis, is now walking on the surface world towards the World Assembly with one thing on his mind… the safety of his beloved country, Atlantis. During his brief encounter with Superman and the Justice League after saving the crew from the sinking military submarine, he started thinking seriously about what he should do to the surface dwellers. It is because Superman's words continue to echo within his mind…<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_You know, all of this could have been avoided." Superman said to Aquaman with his usual levitating gesture._

_"__How?" Aquaman said with somehow interested tone._

_"__Come and declare your grievances to the World Assembly. Negotiate for peace." Superman explained._

_"__You want me to crawl to them like some beggar?" Aquaman said in a prideful tone._

_"__No. Stand before them like a King." Superman declared seriously. Then he flew away without waiting for Aquaman's response. This leaves the proud King deep in thought… for himself and for Atlantis…_

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback End-<em>

* * *

><p>Aquaman, with his pride as a King, cannot see himself asking favors for the surface dwellers. As a King of one of the most advanced civilization in the world, he should be the one who is writing and declaring his own terms against the human population. After all, these humans do nothing but pollute the ocean that the Atlanteans always swore to protect. This makes him and the citizens of Atlantis hate the surface dwellers. Even his generals are expressing their disgust to the human population that they are declaring openly that they want to wipe out mankind using their own advanced technology.<p>

With just a simple order as a King, Aquaman can just declare an order on activating their powerful weapon to wipe-out the entire human race. However, something is holding him back… the two very precious people for him… his wife, Mera, and his newborn son… He is always thinking for the best future that he can provide for these two precious people for him. That's why he cannot just engage a war on the surface dwellers if he actually wants peace for his people.

That's why he is willing to bet on Superman's suggestion to speak with the World Assembly, as a King. And that is the choice that he is willing to make for now. If he and the world can actually talk things casually with his own terms, then everything might went well for his son and for his people. And that is all that he has on his mind for now…

However, with this situation currently going through his mind, he didn't realize that the shadow of death is lurking around him…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Naruto. Let's eat lunch!" Skuld smiled towards Naruto while hiding something with her hands on her back.<p>

"Skuld. You almost came late at school earlier. You even involved Bell-neechan. What happened?" Naruto inquired as the two are walking side by side towards the cafeteria.

"You're about to find out!" Skuld just walked without looking at him and with her eyes closed. But Naruto can tell that she is actually nervous about something.

The two arrived in the crowded cafeteria. Naruto volunteered to order their food but Skuld dragged him away. They sat in a table for two, with them facing each other. Then, Skuld opened a neatly arranged bento for two people and offered it for Naruto, much to the Hokage's surprise.

"Wow! Did you make this Skuld? It looks delicious!" Naruto said with glittering eyes.

"Ye… Yes. Have a taste of it!" Skuld prompted. Naruto nods and grabs his chopsticks.

"Let's dig in –dattebayo!" Naruto said as he starts trying out the different dishes included within the bento while Skuld watches in anticipation.

"Well, what can you say?" Skuld asked while leaning forward.

"Hmm… It's so great! Just like Bell-neechan's cooking!" Naruto said with a smile while Skuld beamed after hearing Naruto's compliment.

"I'm glad that you like it even if it is my first time creating a bento! I worked so hard to cook that you know!" Skuld said with pride evident on the tone of her voice.

"Is this the reason why… you ask for Bell-neechan's help and also the reason why you were almost late in the first period of the class earlier?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Yeah." Skuld nods with a little blush as she also starts eating her own bento.

"I see… But why?" Naruto said in somewhat surprised tone.

"Uhm… I just want to cheer you up." Skuld said seriously. "You've been spacing out quite a lot lately so I want to at least do something for you. It's not that I am worried for you or anything." Skuld said in her usual tsundere way. "Urd said that the best way to learn a guy's feelings is through his stomach so I asked for Bell-neechan's help to cook you a bento for today."

Naruto smiled after hearing Skuld's explanation. This is one of the few times in his life that he felt very lucky. He has a beautiful Goddess watching over him and even worries for his well-being. And he appreciates it so much. Since this is the first time that a girl has actually does something for him on his entire life.

However, he knows that the reason why he is spacing out quite a lot lately is because of the voice from Toushin Raizen. It is not that he doesn't want to tell Skuld and the others about it. He just doesn't want them to get involved into it. That's why…

"Thank you Skuld. This really cheers me up!" Naruto said with a wide grin. "I'll be more than happy to eat your bento everyday if you're cooking always tastes like this!"

"Hmpf! As if I will cook for you every day!" Skuld replied with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Then, as if realizing something within Naruto's words, she blushes deeply that could make a tomato jealous. "What are you talking about?! You're talking as if I am going to be your wife or something! But yet you're still not asking me to be your girlfr…" realizing that she is about to say something very embarrassing, she quickly covers her mouth with both her hands.

"Wha…" Naruto got surprised by the sudden outburst. Then, he also realizes that he said something that could easily be misinterpreted. "…I didn't mean it like that!"

"You…" Skuld got furious after realizing that Naruto didn't mean what he says earlier. "…you really know how to get into my nerves… you Baka Shinobi!" Skuld punches Naruto's face that sends him stumbling away comically, much to the surprise of the other students who are eating in the cafeteria.

Naruto slowly gets up while shaking his head. Another set of his brain cells died again. He is about to retort to Skuld who is standing in front of him with burning feminine fury until the T.V. from the cafeteria displays the recent breaking news…

**-TV-**

The footage started with Aquaman walking away from the World Assembly with displeasure from his face. Then he is suddenly attacked by a powerful projectile out of nowhere, possibly from an unknown assassin that could be fatal for any ordinary human… Snapper Carr starts reporting…

"…and following the explosion, members of the Justice League rushed Aquaman to Metropolis Medical Center. There were still no official reports of his current condition but his injuries appeared to be critical, possibly fatal…"

The footage continued with Superman carries Aquaman's unconscious body with Wonder Woman and Green Lantern escorting him to the hospital.

**-TV-**

"Oh no. I hope he is alright. But what is that Aquaman doing in the World Assembly?" Skuld muttered. The other students are also talking with each other is surprise and worry to the King of Atlantis.

"Maybe it is regarding the submarine that they have attacked. Or possibly he has decided to negotiate with the World Assembly for Atlantis." Naruto said seriously. "But for him to be assassinated on the same when he already decided to speak with the world on behalf of his country… something is not right. And things might go out of hand…"

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Skuld said with worry evident on her voice.

"This might lead into a large-scale war…" Naruto said with narrowed eyes… He has already experienced fighting in a war… And even if he doesn't realize it, he has gone through a lot of trauma while fighting during the 4th Shinobi World War. And with the information that he get from Belldandy during his first day on this world, he already knew that this world has also experienced several major wars. No one wins in a war…That's why… he will not allow this world to enter a major war again…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Government of Atlantis saw what happened and the generals starts talking about possible steps of actions that they need to take for their King. With this, Aquaman's brother named Orm takes advantage of the current situation and forcefully decided to rule Atlantis military force. He declares that their King might be dead and someone must take over to rule the Kingdom and avenge what happened to their King. Orm then sets off to manipulate the Atlantis Military force…<p>

However, somewhere within the shadows of Atlantis…

"Initiation of the plan, complete… Lune-sama… With this, we can definitely lure the Shinobi out…" Fiore said through a special transmitter created from a Celestial Robe…

"We'll see about that." Lune spoke as she is watching a monitor that displays the news about the current situation of the hospitalized King of Atlantis, Aquaman. "We may not have any information regarding that Chosen Child, however, he is the kind of person who will not sit still if he knew about a situation that could affect the entire world's order… just like against the Alien Invaders and Lullaby… so if the right event has been triggered, he will definitely step out and fight with the superheroes. And we will take advantage of it to silence him once and for all."

"You really are a cunning person… Lune-sama." Fiore smirked with an evil grin.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Justice League, with Batman's knowledge and effort, managed to somehow cure the King of Atlantis from his critical condition. After a few hours, Aquaman's vitals stabilize and he regains consciousness. He looks around and realizes that Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and the Martian are the ones who take care of him while he is fatally wounded. Skipping formalities, the Justice League starts their discussion with the King of Atlantis.<p>

"What did you do with that submarine's Plutonium!?" Green Lantern asked with an angered tone. Plutonium is the source of energy of the nuclear submarine that was sank by the Atlantis Military Force near Atlantis. The Government of Atlantis didn't allow the US Government to salvage the submarine. This made the Green Lantern got suspicious so he investigated the sunken submarine. And his suspicions were right… The Plutonium of the submarine is gone… making him think that Aquaman is responsible for it.

"Plutonium?" Aquaman asked. He didn't know anything about it.

"From the submarine." Green Lantern clarified. "You stole it." He said in accusing tone.

"My orders were to leave that vessel where it lays." Aquaman replied in a fierce tone.

"And you expect us to believe that?" John Stewart asked with sarcasm.

"Believe what you want. Someone tried to kill me. And I need to find out who." Aquaman said as he walks past the Justice League. However, Batman stops him on his tracks.

"Wait, I can help." Batman said in his usual dark accent. "But you'll going to have to trust me."

Aquaman turns around and look directly towards Batman. He has doubts however, this guy along with the other members of the Justice League within the room has just saved him from certain death. So he agrees and he will put his trust on this team for now.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Afternoon classes are now over. As much as Naruto wants to proceed directly to the Sumire Ramen Shop for his part-time job, he is not in the mood to do so due to the news that he has watched in the cafeteria about the assassination attempt to Aquaman. So he just creates a Kage Bunshin to do his part for the Ramen Shop. And he is now walking with Skuld on their way back to the temple, their home.<p>

"Naruto… There you are again… You're spacing out in the middle of nowhere…" Skuld said with a worried tone.

"Oh…" Naruto said in surprise, cutting off his thinking. "I am sorry. The news earlier… I just can't get it off my head…" Naruto said.

"The news about the assassination attempt to Aquaman?" Skuld inquired. "You really are worried that it might trigger a world scale war, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Regardless of who tried to assassinate Aquaman, Atlantis might think that us here from the surface is a threat against them since someone tried to assassinate their King. We already knew that Atlantis Government and the World Government cannot meet in one point. And Atlantis might blame the assassination plot to the World Government given their emotions. And this might turn into further misunderstandings and eventually into war, unless someone determines who tried to assassinate Aquaman and what the assassin's motive in doing so." Naruto explained seriously.

"I see. If you put it that way… that's really not good." Skuld said as she looks towards Naruto. Skuld knew that Naruto has experienced a major scale war from his own world. And he even sacrifices himself just to end the bloodshed. And even if she don't have idea what kind of war Naruto has fought into, she knew very well that Naruto is somewhat traumatized during the war even if he don't look like it. Just thinking of your close friends dying in front of you is just too painful, even for her. Now that Naruto views the current situation may lead to a major war, Skuld knew that Naruto is thinking on what he could do to stop it from happening on his own… And she can't do anything about it…

The two arrived on the temple. 30 minutes later, Keiichi and Belldandy also arrived. Naruto and Belldandy prepared dinner together, but Belldandy can feel the turmoil within Naruto. Belldandy asked Skuld why Naruto is acting like that, so she explained the situation to her elder sisters and Keiichi.

The group finished their dinner without much talking since they are eagerly watching the international news about Aquaman's current condition. Keiichi and the Goddess trio look towards Naruto and they saw the Shinobi watching the news too intently. And they can't help but feel sorry for him.

"Hey, Naruto. Are you alright?" Urd asked in an elder sister-like manner.

"Oh… Yeah. I just can't help but wonder how's Aquaman doing and how this event will affect the Atlantis and World Government." Naruto answered with a forced smile.

"In your case, what will you do about the current flow of the situation?" Urd inquired with her sisters and Keiichi's attention focused on Naruto's incoming response.

"Well, I actually am thinking about the motive of the assassin." Naruto said seriously. "You see, Atlantis almost isolates themselves from the World Government, thus the World Assembly didn't acknowledge Atlantis as a separate country. But now Aquaman appears out of nowhere and attempts to negotiate with the World Assembly possibly because of the nuclear submarine issue, something that we can call a 'once-in-a-blue-moon' situation. And on that exact same day, someone tried to assassinate Aquaman. If you will look underneath the underneath, us from the surface world shouldn't know anything about Aquaman's behavior or such, so even an expert assassin cannot prepare to assassinate someone with special powers right of the bat if that really is the case…"

"What are you pointing out then?" Keiichi inquired.

"I mean… someone from the surface world like us shouldn't be able assassinate someone who came from an unknown country, except if you know your targets behavior and powers with the likes of Aquaman." Naruto said to the group.

"I see your point." Belldandy nods. "So it is possible that some assassin from Atlantis who has enough information regarding Aquaman pretends to be surface dwellers with us and tried to assassinate him?"

"That's a possibility, Bell-neechan." Naruto nods. "However, with the Justice League's involvement into this, sooner or later, they will determine who the assassin is. If the assassin is from Atlantis and the Justice League finds out, this might cause problems within the Atlantis Government. So the person who planned this assassination will not risk the peace of his beloved Kingdom and send an assassin directly from their side. But there is another possibility… that it is another way around…"

"Another way around?" Skuld asked. Though the situation is serious, she can't help but be amused each time Naruto speaks like a thinking person.

"Hmm, it might be possible that someone from Atlantis hired a professional assassin here on the surface world to kill Aquaman. That someone might have provided all the information regarding Aquaman so it can assassinate the King during the preferred time. And this someone might also take advantage of the Justice League's sources and intelligence to track down this decoy assassin. And once proven that this assassin is a human, Atlantis will have their own reason to get angry and possibly wage a war against us here in the surface world." Naruto concluded.

"As expected from our Shinobi-kun." Urd approached Naruto and hangs an arm around his neck, making Naruto shiver.

"Hey Urd! Get away from Naruto!" Skuld yelled towards her elder sister furiously.

"Oh… It looks like someone I know can now easily get jealous these days…" Urd said with a sly smile. "You know, you can also do this to him if you like to, my little sister…"

"I am not jealous!" Skuld said while blushing. "And I'll not do something like that!"

"Hey you two, calm down!" Keiichi attempted to stop the bickering siblings. Naruto looks at his 'family', and saw them acting like how they were normally used to. So he can't help but smile. It might just be him, but they might be only doing this just to cheer him up.

"I'm glad that you were finally able to smile from your heart." Belldandy said to him with a smile, stopping Keiichi, Urd, and Skuld from their comedic arguments. "You know, we really are worried about you these past few days since you're always spacing out."

"Well, I am sorry." Naruto scratches the back of his head. "Something just got into my head but I guess thinking about it will not solve anything."

"You see, as Goddesses, we cannot meddle into this world's affairs just like what we have told you before." Belldandy explained. "But you are different from us. You don't have restrictions on doing everything on your own. That's why whatever it is that you need to do… it will be up to you to decide and you shouldn't be thinking much about us…"

"…Bell-nechan…" Naruto muttered as he looks towards Skuld, Urd and Keiichi who are also looking towards him while smiling at him.

"You are someone who can make a difference in this world, Naruto." Urd said while smiling. "If you feel like you can do something in this current situation, feel free to do it. You'll have our blessings and we'll not stop you."

"Since you have already thought of the possible situation with this Atlantis issue, I believe you also have an idea what should you do to resolve it. I'll actually do the same if I were you, you know." Keiichi grinned on his usual manner.

"As long as you will be careful all the time and come back here safe and sound, then there shouldn't be any problem for me as well…" Skuld smiled kindly. "Stop holding yourself back for us… Just do what you need to do and we'll always be right behind you to support you…"

"Urd… Keiichi… Skuld…" Naruto said in somewhat surprised expression. Did they just read his mind? No… They just tried to understand his feelings…. And they hit the mark.

"You guys know very well that I came from a war-torn world…" Naruto said with a sad smile. "That's why as much as possible, I want to live at peace with you guys here in this world. And I will also do whatever I can to stop conflicts that might actually affect this world's peace… since I don't want this world to be plunged into a war just like from my own world… That is my only wish for now… That's why… thank you guys for understanding my feelings… it really mean a lot."

Then, a news flash is suddenly displayed on the T.V. screen as the reporter, Snapper Carr, reports the recent development in Metropolis Medical Center.

**-TV-**

"Here in Metropolis Medical Center, we just got a word that Aquaman is about to be moved. Hospital sources say that he is going to an unnamed marine research facility for further treatment…."

And after a few moments, the hospital's main door opens and a stretcher with Aquaman lying on it is now being pushed by the doctors towards the nearest ambulance in standby. Multiple camera flashes to take a picture of the unconscious King of Atlantis. The echoing voice from random reporters can be heard on the scene.

Suddenly, an explosion echoed out of nowhere, near the ambulance. The explosion surprises and frightens the reporters and cameramen, thus making most of them flee away from the scene. Superman is then seen flying towards a certain location where the explosion happened. It seems like he has seen the person responsible for the explosion. While the supposed to be Aquaman changed his appearance, who is actually the Martian using his shape-shifting powers…

**-TV-**

"It looks like the assassin tried to kill Aquaman again after learning that the King of Atlantis is still alive. But this time, he is foiled by the Justice League." Skuld said while looking towards Naruto.

"I guess this is another of Batman's 'strategic gamble'." Naruto said to the group. He then stood up and after some hand seals and a thick puff of smoke, he is now wearing his Shinobi outfit. However, this time, his Sword of Nunoboku is now sheathed on his back (like Kirito from SAO). He stretches his black Shinobi gloves with Konoha metal plate at the back hand. He is still actually worried about this Raizen being. However, all that he can do for now is to wait for the next possible event so he could stop making his 'family' worrying for him, especially Skuld. And for now, he must deal with the upcoming crisis against Atlantis…

"I'll talk with the Justice League regarding this since they already have a connection with Aquaman." Naruto said. "I'll be back as soon as possible, everyone." Naruto grins as he disappears with a bright flash in front of Keiichi and the Goddess trio.

"There he goes…" Urd said with a smile.

"Let's just hope that everything will be fine." Belldandy said while looking towards Keiichi.

"Don't worry about that. It's Naruto were talking about." Keiichi smiled towards Belldandy with confidence.

"Just take care of yourself and don't get into too much trouble. Naruto… you dummy…" Skuld said with a sad smile.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Superman chases the person responsible for the explosion, the very same person who tried to assassinate Aquaman. However, he got electrocuted on his way due to the assassin's trap. Then, the chase within the sewage of Metropolis began. The Martian and Wonder Woman tried to keep on trail with the assassin, but they are also got caught by the assassins multiple diversionary tactics. The assassin has almost got caught on Batman's trap, however, the assassin were also able to get through it. This made the Dark Knight feel frustrated.<p>

"As expected from Deadshot. It seems like he already knew that we will follow him." Batman gritted his teeth as he still continues to follow the assassin's trail.

However, the assassin who is now known as Deadshot, has already prepared a route for escape after successfully brushing off the Justice League from his tracks. Using his vehicle on standby from one of the outlets of the sewage, Deadshot is now driving away through Metropolis' busy highway. The assassin somehow relaxed after looking on his side mirror and seeing no Justice League members on trail. However, all of a sudden, the front tires of his car exploded, making him lose his control over his vehicle. Then, someone appeared right in front of the vehicle and shouted…

"MINI RASENGAN!" A tennis ball-sized Rasengan is slammed on the vehicles bumper, deforming the vehicle as if it hits a wall of solid steel. Several rare gold coins flew out of the vehicle right after the impact. The assassin quickly tried to get out of his car however, the very same person who stopped his car is now standing right in front of him…

"The phantom hero… The Shinobi…" Deadshot muttered with somehow surprised look on his face as Naruto with his Kakashi-mask looks towards him with a dangerous glare. The assassin tried to pull out some gadget from his suit to try and escape from the Shinobi however…

"Don't try anything funny." Naruto said with a cold steel glare with overwhelming killing intent. His blue eyes are devoid of emotion. Deadshot felt that the temperature drops around him and the air feels so thick that it is suffocating. And this is just by staring into the ocean blue eyes of the Shinobi. After feeling the immense pressure from Naruto, the assassin gives up the idea of escaping from the Shinobi. Naruto grabbed the assassin's collar and threw him out of the car.

"Okay. Okay. I give up." Deadshot said in a surrendering pose while looking in fear towards Naruto. After a few seconds, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and the Martian landed a few meters away from him.

"Shinobi…" Superman muttered in surprise after seeing Naruto with his red Sennin coat with flaming black hemline. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just passing by." Naruto replied with his usual grin. Naruto actually marked several places in Metropolis with Hiraishin after the Alien Invasion before he decided to return back to the temple. This way, he can just flash through the Hiraishin marks just in case a situation like this ever occurred.

After Naruto leaves the temple earlier using Hiraishin and directly into Metropolis, Naruto immediately uses his Shinobi sensing skills to sense the heroes since he don't know the presence of the assassin yet for him to be able to track. Then, he picks up the trail and follows the assassin's vehicle. He then uses shurikens to destroy the vehicle's tire, making the assassin lose control in driving, and the rest is history.

"It's a good thing that you're just passing by when you caught this one." Batman said in a sarcastic tone.

"Thank you for your assistance." Wonder Woman said with a smile. It's been a while since she saw the Shinobi and she is one of the main members of the Justice League that is in favor of inviting the Shinobi to join the League. The Martian on the other hand is taking a look at the vehicle that the assassin has used and saw the vehicle almost got destroyed. Good thing is that the assassin didn't got hurt.

"Welcs!" Naruto nods. "But before anything else, we need to dig information regarding this guy." Naruto pointed his right index finger to Deadshot.

Superman nods. It's also been a while after he saw the Shinobi and he wants to discuss something about him but now is not the right time to do so. He approaches the assassin and grabs his collar.

"You tried to kill Aquaman. Why?" Superman asked with a threatening tone.

"Geez. Some hired gun tried to shoot somebody. Could it be that someone paid me to?" Deadshot replied in a mocking tone.

"Who?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Oh come on babe, you know I can't tell you that. Professional ethics." The assassin replied in a cool manner, seemingly not threatened in front of the heroes. But he is visibly avoided looking towards the Shinobi. He then looks towards the Amazon Princess from head to toe. "But then again, if you make it worth my while…"

Wonder Woman wonders what the assassin meant from the last statement. This makes the Batman feel annoyed.

"I'll take it from here." Batman grabs the assassin forcefully away from Superman and drags him away for a few meters. The heroes follow the Dark Knight with their eyes.

"You can't scare me, Batman…" The assassin said confidently to the Dark Knight.

"Let me give you one word of advice." Batman said with a darker voice and the legendary bat-glare. Batman starts saying something that none of the other heroes could hear. Taking advantage of the situation…

"Shinobi. Where have you been?" Superman said with his usual hero smile towards Naruto.

"Spending good times with my friends." Naruto replied vaguely. "By the way, congratulations on founding the Justice League. You guys definitely are a promising team." Naruto grinned.

"Thanks." Superman replied. "And given the opportunity, I want to have a proper conversation with you and the rest of the team regarding the Justice League after this issue. Will it be okay for you?"

Naruto knew where this conversation going to lead. But he needs to feign ignorance for now since they need to focus on something more important now. "That's interesting. But I guess we should focus on what lies ahead of us for now." Naruto replied casually. Superman felt that Naruto is somehow avoiding the possible upcoming topic that he needs to discuss.

Wonder Woman and J'onn Jonz are listening to Superman and the Shinobi and they also realize that the Shinobi is somehow avoiding a certain topic that they are anticipating. This made them wonder why the Shinobi avoids it. After all, with his gesture, it is clear that the Shinobi already knew that he is openly invited by Superman to join the Justice League. Their thinking is then halted by Deadshot who is having a hard time against Batman's interrogation.

"Okay! I'll tell! I'll tell!" The assassin said in panic.

"What did Batman say to that guy?" Wonder Woman asked Superman.

"You don't want to know." Superman said in a serious tone. After all, being friends with Batman for years, he already knew that Batman is the kind of person who will exploit anyone's weakness just by sheer interrogation.

"Just like Ibiki Morino eh?" Naruto smiled after remembering Konoha's top interrogator.

Batman once again drags Deadshot towards the Justice League. With Batman now behind him and Superman, Wonder Woman, J'onn Jonz and the Shinobi in front of him, Batman started asking questions.

"Who hired you?" Batman asked with his usual monotonous voice.

"I don't know. I don't ask questions." The assassin replied.

"Not good enough!" Batman growled. He approaches the assassin, the same approach that he usually uses to instill fear on his enemies. "How are you paid?"

"In gold. See?" The Deadshot pointed the golden coins that are still within the destroyed vehicle. Batman picks up one of the golden coins and looked at it meticulously.

"Spanish doubloons." Batman muttered.

"Where did they get coins like this?" Wonder Woman asked the Batman.

"Atlantis." The Martian replied in Batman's stead.

'So they have also managed to figure it out on their own. In that case, I don't need to tell them my assumptions.' Naruto thought.

"We got to warn Aquaman." Superman suggested.

"Too late!" Green Lantern arrived on the scene. "That royal pain in the neck is already gone! I couldn't stop him."

"Hera, help him." Wonder Woman said, as if praying to her god for the safety of the King of Atlantis.

'So Aquaman is held by the Justice League in custody for his safety until they caught the assassin. But he was able to get away?' Naruto look towards Green Lantern.

"Wait a sec… the Shinobi?" Green Lantern said is somewhat surprised expression. "What is he doing here?"

"He helped us catching the assassin." J'onn replied emotionlessly.

"Now that you guys already knew the situation, we should decide what we need to do." Naruto spoke. "If someone from Atlantis really wanted to assassinate Aquaman, then Aquaman is walking to the palm of his enemies' hands."

"Hey kid. We are the ones who are making decisions here." Green Lantern said while approaching Naruto.

"That's a given." Naruto said seriously. "But I believe that this person who wants Aquaman dead is someone who thinks that their King is a hindrance on their plan that's why they need him to be dead. And given that they have such plan and without Aquaman standing on their way, with Atlantis' much advanced technology, who knows what this person might do that could possibly affect us, surface dwellers. That's the reason itself why I am here in the first place. I have a gut feeling that if this issue isn't solved as soon as possible, we might be facing a major war sooner or later…"

The heroes are quite surprised upon hearing the Shinobi's assumption, except Batman who somehow has the same opinion as that of the Shinobi.

"What made you think like that kid?" Green Lantern said with his usual prideful tone.

"Wait. He is right." Batman said, halting Green Lantern's advance. "This kid has already been through a war so he knows what kind of situation we are going through right now. And his assumptions are not contradictory to what is currently happening right now. This person from Atlantis who wants Aquaman dead definitely is plotting something, and he will definitely take advantage of this situation to perform whatever it is. And once Aquaman died, major conflicts will definitely arise even with a single strand of misunderstanding."

"Then what should we do?" Wonder Woman asked in concern and worry.

"We should follow Aquaman. Let's go to Atlantis." Superman said.

"But we are not welcomed there." The Martian said. "If we force our way in, Aquaman might really lose his trust against us."

"It is better than doing nothing." Green Lantern said.

"That's right J'onn. Aquaman might be a prideful King, but he still is a very reasonable person. That's the reason itself why he attempted to talk with the World Assembly." Superman explained. "Once we explained everything to him even if we barge directly into Atlantis, then he might be able to do something against the person who wants him dead."

"Alright. It's been decided." The Dark Knight turns his back against them. "Superman, Diana, J'onn and Lantern, proceed to Atlantis to warn and protect Aquaman and also determine the culprit if possible. I'll keep an eye here for now." He said with Deadshot under his custody. Batman then looks towards the Shinobi. "What about you?"

"I'm coming with them." Naruto said neutrally. "I'll be with you guys on this case."

"Very well." Batman spoke, trusting the Shinobi's decision. Eventhough they don't talk that much, Batman knew that the Shinobi is someone that he can trust in this kind of situation. And he knows that if the Shinobi will be coming with Superman's group, he believes that he will definitely meet him again if everything went well after this case. And he will take advantage of it to determine who the Shinobi kid really is. But for now, they need to focus on the current situation before it goes out of hand. "Once this is over… We'll have a long nice chat."

"We'll see about that." Naruto grins as he head behind Superman.

Superman and Wonder Woman on the other hand smiled after hearing the Shinobi's response. Though he is not a member of the Justice League yet, they are already treating him to be one of them. And this will be a good opportunity for them to also know how the Shinobi's presence will affect the dynamics of the team. Green Lantern just shrugs it off. It is not that he is against the Shinobi however, a kid like him shouldn't be involved with them. That's what he always believed in. While the Martian just nods since he will always side on majority regarding the Justice League's decision.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>In the Kingdom of Atlantis, Aquaman's brother, Orm, is now commanding the military force of Atlantis after forcefully taking over the throne after hearing the news of supposed to be Aquaman's death.<p>

"My friends. Now is the time for action." Ohrm said while standing in front of the King's throne. He has Poseidon's Spear on his right hand, the symbol of the power of the King of Atlantis. With this on his possession, he is now technically the current ruler of the Kingdom. "Now is the time for mighty Atlantis to rise and strike terror into the hearts of its enemies. Are you with me?!"

The generals of Atlantis' Army cheered upon the declaration of their new ruler. After all, these generals also have the same feelings as that of Orm for showing the surface world how powerful Atlantis really is. However, as they are cheering for the declaration, Aquaman suddenly barged into the Kingdom's throne room. He immediately went back to Atlantis after escaping from Green Lantern earlier.

"Orm! What treason is this!?" He said as he approaches his brother with rage visible on his eyes.

"No treason brother." Ohrn calmly replied. "I thought you were…"

"Dead?!" Aquaman replied with vicious tone. "That's no reason to plunge Atlantis into a full scale war against the surface world!"

"I am only doing what you never had the courage to do." Orm said on a dark tone against his brother.

"Enough!" Aquaman yelled. "I'll hear no more! Arrest the traitor!" He commanded his generals while pointing out his index finger to Orm. But none of them responded and moved upon the declaration of his order. All the generals are just looking towards Aquaman with impassive expression. Then, Orm gives an evil grin towards the King…

"You heard him." Ohrm said as the general pointed their spears towards the unarmed Aquaman that caught the King in surprise. Even his generals have now betrayed him as well.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Aquaman glared towards Orm and the generals.

"You're the traitor! You abandoned your people and sold them out to the surface dwellers!" Orm said with equal rage. He then smirks cockily. "Look around you brother… I'm in charge now."

"What's happening to you?! You're not like this!" Aquaman yelled back towards his brother.

"For years, I've stood in your shadow and watch as you let Atlantis to the brink of ruin. I'll stand no more." Orm explained his circumstances. "And neither will your generals!"

"This is a battle that we should have fought years ago." The commanding general named Brak spoke as well. "But you betrayed us by siding with our enemies."

"But don't worry brother… your newborn son is safe… for now…" Orm glared evilly. "I've already taken the precaution of placing him under my protection." He said with pure sarcasm. "I assure you… I am only doing what is best… for Atlantis."

"Don't you dare touch my son!" Aquaman gritted his teeth and attempts to retaliate but Orm attacks him with lightning generated by Poseidon's Spear, temporarily paralyzing the King. Aquaman groans in pain from the attack. Ohrm looks towards his brother with judging eyes.

"Take him away." He commanded. Few soldiers arrived and drag the unmoving body of Aquaman somewhere. "General Brak, ready your troops at once."

"Yes, my lord." The general bowed and the generals leave the throne room.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, J'onn Jonz and the Shinobi is now on their way to Atlantis. They are aboard in a space plane from the Watchtower called Javelin.<p>

"We're almost there. Atlantis is just beyond that reef." Wonder Woman pointed out.

"Don't expect them to welcome us with open arms." Green Lantern replied.

"That's true." The Shinobi added. "And you guys should even expect that they have already anticipated us to come to Atlantis. We should prepare for battle just in case."

"It seems like you really have an idea of what is about to happen." Superman looks towards Naruto.

"That's not just an idea. I have personally experienced it several times in my home world." The Shinobi replied in a neutral tone.

"Oh. I didn't mean it like that." Superman responded quickly as he remembers that the Shinobi came from a war-torn world. "By the way, why did you appear on this case? And why did you come with us after disappearing from some time?" Those are the same questions that the other members of the Justice League within the Javelin have on their mind, so it got everyone's attention.

"That's an inevitable question." Naruto shuts his eyes. And then he looks outside the Javelin, seeing the beautiful corals and oceans. He then remembers his trip on the aquatic museum with Nakagawa Kanon. "I simply don't want this world to be plunged into a large, meaningless war. All that I ever wanted is to live peacefully within this world with my precious friends… peace that I barely experienced from my home world. And since I believe that I can help you guys before this Atlantis situation goes out of hand, I approach you to offer a helping hand."

"Good to know." Superman smiled in understanding. As usual, he is using his super-hearing to listen if the Shinobi is telling the truth thru his heartbeat, and he is glad that the Shinobi is expressing what he really feels towards them. He just realized that this Shinobi kid will really fit into the ideals of the Justice League. Same goes for the Martian, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern. "Thank you for offering your help, Shinobi. We will definitely going to need that right now." He then notices that the Shinobi's gaze turns into a glare, making him realize that something is not right.

Superman then also looks outside the Javelin. "We should set the Javelin down here. Maybe we can slip under their defenses." Then, random explosions targeting the Javelin shakes the Justice League crew.

"Too late." J'onn spoke. "They've already seen us."

"Just like what the Shinobi said earlier. They are already expecting us to arrive." Wonder Woman said as she looks outside the Javelin. She saw a huge army of Atlantis soldiers along with a gigantic submarine right in front of them.

"If it's a fight that they want, they got it!" Green Lantern spoke as he prepares to fight.

"Wait! Remember why we are here!" Diana halted the hot headed John Stewart.

The group then prepares to get out of the Javelin and decided to negotiate with the Atlantis army who is about to ambush them. However…

"Wait a sec guys." Naruto spoke before the heroes open the hangar. "I can't fight with you guys on this terrain. I can walk on the water, but I can't fight effectively under water even with that portable oxygen mask that Superman and Wonder Woman is wearing. However… I have an idea…" Naruto stated his idea on how he can be effective in the situation before Superman and the others went out of the Javelin. The group reluctantly approves of Naruto's plan.

After a few seconds, Superman and the others, except the Shinobi, went out of the hangar of the Javelin to negotiate with the Atlantis Army.

"Hold your fire!" Superman, being the usual spokesperson of the League, spoke. "We have an urgent message for your King."

However, the Atlantis army fires projectiles from their machines and ships as response to Superman's message.

"There's your answer!" Green Lantern covers the group with his Lantern Ring power. The four heroes went out of separate path as they use their powers to take down several members of Atlantis Army. Superman moves by removing the soldiers out of their machines with his super speed, the Martian takes advantage of his intangibility powers by phasing out when the machines targets him. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern collaborated for a more effective attack, allowing them to take down more Atlantis soldiers.

Seeing that the soldiers are being annihilated easily by the Justice League, the main submarine of the army fires some powerful projectiles towards the heroes. Green Lantern covers his fellow heroes once again however, one of the attacks hits the Javelin, making it explode in that instance.

"Oh no! Shinobi!" Wonder Woman yelled in worry.

"Don't worry. He is fine." Superman said as he lifts a 1000 ton rock with his super strength and threw it towards the submarine. The rock successfully landed and creates a large damage to the submarine. The damage allows the seawater to pierce through the submarine, rendering the submarine unusable.

"This way!" Superman said to his fellow heroes as they quickly swim towards Atlantis location.

"Do you think that the Shinobi's plan will work on this situation?" The Martian spoke.

"Let's hope so…" Superman replied as he remembers the Shinobi's plan.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Do you mean you cannot use your power under water?" Superman asked the Shinobi in interest._

_"__Not really. I can use them like how I used to in the surface. However, I cannot use my attacks effectively. I believe that even the Flash will also have problems moving even with his super speed under water. That's what I meant." Naruto clarified. However, Naruto actually has a special support-type jutsu from Uzumaki Clan that will allow him to breathe and move underwater as if he is fighting on the ground, but he decides not to use it for now due to his plan._

_"__Alright. What is your plan?" Green Lantern said with arms in front of his chest._

_"__While you are negotiating with these guys, I'll sneak away and infiltrate Atlantis on my own. This way, regardless of what will happen with your negotiation against this army, I can still gather information on what is happening within Atlantis from the shadows." Naruto explained._

_"__And how will you possibly be able to do that?" Wonder Woman asked. "Atlantis has a very tight security with very advanced and unknown technology from the surface world."_

_"__Don't worry, that's my forte." Naruto smiled. "Infiltration and Intelligence Gathering, that's an expertise that you should expect from a Shinobi. Believe it!"_

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback End-<em>

* * *

><p>"Now that the Javelin is also destroyed, we no longer have any idea where the Shinobi currently is right now." Green Lantern said as the group continues to swim towards Atlantis. They passed through a reef and saw the beautiful city under the sea however, they didn't expect that a trap is waiting for them after they passed through the reef.<p>

Several golf ball-sized spike balls are fired towards them through the camouflaged canon's surrounding the reef. The heroes were easily able to dodge them however, they didn't expect that these spiked balls will explode at the same time. Green Lantern tried to protect the others but it is too late as he also got caught in the explosion. These simultaneous explosions immediately knock the heroes unconscious as each explosion has enough power to knock out even Superman and Wonder Woman.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto saw what happened to Superman and the others as their unconscious bodies were dragged to Atlantis by the soldiers however, on his current state, he can't do anything right now. Actually, he is currently one of the soldiers who are currently carrying the heroes to Atlantis. During the battle between Atlantis and the Justice League, Naruto takes advantage of the situation and uses Henge no Jutsu to change his appearance similar to one of the Atlantis soldiers. He then quickly swam towards the sinking submarine that Superman has damaged earlier. Taking advantage of his Henge, he includes himself in one of the soldier refugees of the destroyed submarine that escaped thru an escape pod. And after seeing that Superman and the others fall into the reef's trap, he is one of the soldiers that were asked by one of the Generals to carry the unconscious heroes to Atlantis.<p>

This way, the Shinobi was able to infiltrate Atlantis as easy as child's play. He wanted to do something for Superman and the others however, he will need to do what he needs to do first: information gathering. Quickly disappearing in the line of soldiers, Naruto removes his Henge within the shadows as he observes what's happening.

'I'm sorry Superman, everyone. But I'll save you guys right after I got the information that I need.' Naruto thought. He then uses some special hand seals, then… "Ninpou: Meisaigakure no Jutsu _(Ninja Art:_ _Hiding with Camouflage Technique)_". Naruto uses a special jutsu that allows a Shinobi to become completely invisible as he controls how light is reflected around his body with chakra inflections. The technique also erases the user's scent and shadow, and is usable on any terrain, making it ideal not only for covert maneuvers but also offensive strikes. (The same hiding jutsu that Tsuchikage Muu used during the 4th Shinobi World War). Then, Naruto starts moving within the shadows to do what he needs to do.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and J'onn are now kneeling in front of Orm with their hands behind their back equipped with very durable handcuffs and there are also special devices attached on their heads to disrupt their thinking and concentration. Orm is now looking towards them with arrogant smug on his face while being surrounded by numerous soldiers.<p>

Naruto on the other hand is standing upside down on the ceiling of the Throne Room and watched how Orm interrogates the Justice League while still on his Meisaigakure no Jutsu.

'That guy… he is filled with negative emotions…' He thought as he uses his Empathic Sensing Skills that he learned from Juubi Kurama.

"Worthless surface scum." Orm spoke in disgust while looking towards Superman.

Superman looks towards his teammates only to see them gritting their teeth in pain. "Where is Aquaman?" Superman asked.

"I thought your kind already took care of him." Orm spoke in a very serious but sarcastic manner.

"No!" Wonder Woman managed to speak. "He came back here."

"We came to warn him about a plot against his life." Superman explained. "An Atlantean plot!"

The commotion in the Throne Room is heard by Mera, Aquaman's wife. And after hearing Superman's statement, she visibly flinched in surprise and worry. She has also heard that her husband almost died in an assassination attempt from the surface world that made her so worried for him. A few hours later, she saw how Orm forcefully takes over the Atlantis Military Force without even confirming about her husband's current state. She has also heard that Aquaman returned safe from the surface, making her hope that her husband is doing well despite the assassination attempt. But she didn't saw her husband, making her really wonder what is actually going on.

'Who is she?' Naruto thought after seeing the Queen of Atlantis. Then he saw the crown equipped within the woman… 'I guess Aquaman's wife. So technically, she is the Queen. But her reaction from Superman and Wonder Woman's statement… she seems to be in doubt on what's happening as well. Maybe I can get some information from her…'

"Lies and deceptions!" Orm grunted as he attacks Superman with lightning generated from Poseidon's Spear. Superman yelled in pain, since the attack is a combination from lightning and magic, both of whom he has weakness with. The attack send Superman severely weakened as he falls to the floor on his back. "That considered as the latest incursion nothing less than an act of war." Orm stated in straight face as he earns a glare from Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and J'onn. "You'll be executed as enemies of the crown. Then, I will wipe out the surface world forever." Orm said as the heroes are now being dragged away by the soldiers.

'That bastard…' Naruto gritted his teeth as he holds himself back for rescuing Superman and the others. '…he didn't even give Superman a chance to explain about the current situation… it's as if he is just looking for a reason to actually start a war!' Naruto then realizes something… Aquaman is targeted for assassination that could trigger a war between Atlantis and the World Government, but since the assassination is foiled and the assassin responsible has been caught that leads to information that someone from Atlantis is responsible for it, then the issue must be within the Atlantis Government. If this person from Atlantis needs Aquaman to be dead for him to execute his plan… then it is possible that this person needs the authority and power of the King for him to execute the plan perfectly… And the person that he is observing right now, is the only person that matches these assumptions….

"This guy... He might be the one who wanted Aquaman's head in silver platter. He is very eager to start a war and wipe down the surface world since the beginning… And Aquaman don't want it to… So he decided to assassinate his King to eliminate him from his plans and also blame it as a reason for him to declare a war… He is the one responsible for all of this…" Naruto then felt something familiar within Orm… Something that he has already encountered before… It is then that Naruto saw a now visible thick black fog surrounding Orm that was clear indication of the negative energy being emitted by the acting King of Atlantis.

"Miasma? It couldn't be!" Naruto muttered. "That bastard Orm… has a Weiss within him… and that Weiss is feeding on his negative emotions and energies… and that is the possible reason that made him do all these things!" Naruto then saw that Aquaman's wife is running away with a doubtful look on her face. "She definitely knows something." Naruto muttered. Then he looked towards the heroes below him. 'I'm sorry guys. I'll save you later. But for now, I'll need to find out something about Orm. Wait for me.' He said as he uses Shunshin to follow Aquaman's wife's tracks.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Justice League members are now imprisoned in a transparent cylindrical chamber with their arms and legs locked in a highly durable alloy. With Superman and Wonder Woman's super strength, they should be able to easily escape from the locks however, they can't be able to do so due to the device attached on their heads that makes them unable to concentrate. They continued to struggle while the Atlantean soldiers watched them with amused expression.<p>

One of the Altlantean soldier pushed a lever beside the door of the chamber. Then, large amounts of water started to pour down from the top of the chamber. The pouring water slowly filled the sealed chamber where the heroes are imprisoned.

"J'onn! Can you phase free?!" Wonder Woman said to the Martian as she continues to struggle out of her bind.

"No. Can't focus." The Martian replied, still without emotion despite their current predicament.

"Me neither." Green Lantern said. "Some kind of synaptic discharge." He said regarding the device attached on their heads.

"Then we'll drown!" Wonder Woman said as the water continued to rise higher and higher within the chamber…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Mera watched from the shadows as the Atlantis Military Force prepares multiple highly-advanced submarines with Atlantean technology that was several years above the current Earth's technology. Each submarine contains thousands of Atlantean soldiers prepared for the upcoming war. Orm then approaches General Brak and the two seem to have a short conversation regarding their plans.<p>

"This can't possibly be the Atlantis that my husband swore to protect no matter what!" Mera said while thinking of her husband.

"That's right." Someone spoke from the shadows, surprising the Atlantis Queen. Then, someone appeared in front of Mera. "I am a Shinobi, and I am an acquaintance of the Justice League." Naruto said as he drops his Meisaigakure no Jutsu.

"I see." Mera said as she calmed down herself. "What's happening? Where is my husband? I don't know what's going on anymore!"

"Same here. That's why I have a few questions to ask so that we can save Aquaman wherever he is." Naruto spoke directly. Mera nods as she grabs the Shinobi and drags him to her room where the soldiers would not dare peek. Without wasting any other second… "Who is that Orm?"

"Orm… is my husband's brother. Both of them are always in good terms and they rarely got into fights. Orm always assists my husband for the sake of protecting Atlantis." Mera said with tears on her eyes.

"Aquaman and Orm are in good terms? But how do you think everything ended up like this?" The Shinobi asked.

"I don't know. I never even thought that Orm will take over the Kingdom like this!"

"I see. You said that the two of them rarely have fights. During the time that they used to fight, what is the main reason?"

"The only have fights if they are talking about the surface world." Mera replied. "My husband wanted peace with the outside world while Orm wanted peace by wiping out the surface world. But Orm still respects my husband's decision even if they have different opinions regarding that matter."

'Alright…' Naruto looked outside the window of Mera's room. 'To sum it up… Aquaman and Orm are used to be in good terms. But something happened that made Orm went out of his way to hire an assassin to kill Aquaman, take over Atlantis, and wipe out the surface world…' Naruto then thinks about Haqua's explanation regarding Weiss…

_'__The Weiss are demons from Old Hell who feed on negative energies to acquire greater power. And for them to acquire this negative energy, they need to reside within the soul of the people who has a lot of negative energy so they can feed them with negative thoughts and anxiety. And they will absorb whatever amount of negative energy that the people can produce to restore their own power….'_

'So basically, it is possible that the Weiss who is now within Orm is feeding him with negative thoughts and anxieties, making him act like this right now. And due to this, the negative emotions and feelings that Orm buried deep within him is now being stirred deeper and deeper making him act a lot harsher than before. Thus, Orm will produce negative energy that the Weiss can feed in return… And the more that the Weiss feed upon this negative energy, the harsher Orm can possibly be. And that's not all… With the Weiss continue on feeding negative energy from Orm, the closer her could get on reviving his true power… just like Lullaby…' Naruto concludes.

"Shinobi!" Mera said with pleading eyes. "Please save my husband and my son against Orm! Please stop Atlantis from engaging a war against the surface world!"

"Got it. Rest assured, everything will be fine." Naruto replied to the Queen. "I'll be confronting Orm right now."

"Wait!" The Queen said. "You cannot confront Orm right now! He is the only person who knows where my newborn son is! He may use my son against you. Unless we ensured the safety of my son, you cannot confront Orm!"

"I see… Then I'm leaving now. I need to save Superman and the others so we could plan something regarding this issue." Naruto said. He then tried sensing the heroes' presences. "This is my first time in Atlantis. Where do you think they are right now?"

"Oh no!" Mera said in surprise. "Orm wanted to execute them, remember!"

"Crap!" Naruto just muttered as he immediately uses Shunshin after successfully sensing the heroes.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The heroes are now having a hard time since they can no longer breathe as the 20-foot high chamber where they are imprisoned are almost filled with water. All of them are now slowly being drowned but still continued to struggle to be released from their bind. Outside the transparent chamber, two Atlanteans guards are watching in amusement as the heroes slowly drown in front of them.<p>

"Which one will go first?" One of the guards spoke while watching the troubled expression of the heroes.

"My money's on the girl." The other guard said.

"You think so?" The first guard smirked while looking towards Wonder Woman. Then, he got surprised after seeing that the person that he is just talking with suddenly fell unconscious. He then looks around to see the Shinobi standing right behind his fellow guard who is now unconscious.

"How dare you have fun watching people in front of you die?!" Naruto glared towards the first guard. The guard prepares to attack the newcomer however Naruto stretches his right hand towards him and…

"SHINRA TENSEI _(Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)_!" The Shinobi uses a Rinnegan jutsu with the lowest possible output to the soldier to blast him off to Kingdom come. With Naruto being the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin and physically has the body of the Six Paths, Naruto has ability to use few Rinnegan specific jutsus even without the actual Rinnegan. Kurama explained that some Rinnegan powers are not based on the Rinnegan eyes, but also if the person has the power of the Six Paths. That is the reason itself why Nagato, who is not the real owner of the Rinnegan, has been able to wield both eyes and use its power properly. This is because Nagato is an Uzumaki, the sister clan of the Senju clan. The Senju clan on the other hand is the direct descendant of the Rikudo Sennin's younger son that inherits the Rikudo's physical powers, technically his body. And since Naruto is an Uzumaki like Nagato who has natural Senju chakra flowing within him aside from being the Jinchuuriki of the new Ten Tailed Fox and the 2nd Sage of the Six Paths who have natural affiliation with the Rinnegan, Naruto can use some Rinnegan jutsus albeit it costs a lot more chakra than a person who actually has Rinnegan. (This is information are also mentioned in Chapter 2 of this fic.)

Naruto quickly charges a Rasengan and slams it to the transparent chamber to blast the water out of it. The large volume of water spread throughout the execution room. Naruto easily evades the bursting water and walks casually on its surface to unlock the heroes using the keys that he got from the first guard that he knocked out. The heroes gasped as they exaggeratedly inhale some fresh air after moments of holding their breath under water. The Queen, Mera also appeared as she also headed towards the execution room right after the Shinobi disappeared on her room.

"Sh…Shinobi…" Wonder Woman muttered as Naruto unlocks her arms and legs.

"Sorry for being late. I got lost in the way of life." Naruto grinned ala Kakashi.

"Better late than never." Green Lantern said as he is still coughing while unlocking the Martian and Superman's bind with his Lantern Ring's power.

After a few seconds, the Queen approached the still recovering heroes.

"You believe someone in Atlantis has betrayed my husband. I also fear for his life." Mera spoke towards the heroes. "But I need your help."

"You got it." Green Lantern said as he along with Superman and J'onn approach the Queen. All of them has determined look on their face. They will not allow such humiliation like what happened earlier to be repeated.

Naruto on the other hand is contemplating on what he needs to do as he is standing a few meters away from the heroes. He cannot tell them about Orm being manipulated by Weiss, or even tell them about the Weiss in the first place since he knew that allowing someone to know the existence of Nifheim will cause a huge imbalance on the planes of reality. But first things first… he needs to know what Orm is actually planning so he could stop him. It is then that he will determine what to do with the Weiss that is residing within Orm…

Little does he know, things will definitely go out of hand this time…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Nifheim, Office of the Chief of the Runaway Spirit Squad…<p>

"Lune-sama." Fiore spoke while kneeling in front of the Chief of the Runaway Spirit Squad. "The Shinobi has finally resurfaced and he is currently within Atlantis, working with the Justice League. Your plan on luring him out actually worked."

"Of course it will. Just who do you think am I?" Lune said while watching the Shinobi's actions thru a monitor. "Inserting a Weiss within that brother of the King of Atlantis and stirring him with negative emotions will definitely start a major conflict within Atlantis Government. And since many Atlanteans don't trust the surface world, this conflict created within the Atlantis Government will definitely affect the surface world, igniting a war between the two factions. Since the Shinobi is the kind of person who only steps out of the limelight once a certain event may affect the world's balance, he will definitely step out like what he is doing right now…"

"… and now that we have finally lured him out, we can take advantage of it so we can determine what he can actually do as the Chosen Child." Fiore spoke. "And if possible, eliminate him out so we can proceed with the plan." Fiore then changes her expression into a worried one. "But Lune-sama, the Weiss within that Orm, just how powerful is it?"

"Hmm? That is another ancient powerful demon that is far more powerful than Lullaby…" Lune smirked evilly. "Once that demon matures due to the negative energies within that Orm, that demon will be the one to eliminate the Shinobi if the Shinobi will fight on the same way that he fought Lullaby…"

"I see…" Fiore then looked towards the Shinobi discusses something with Aquaman's wife, Mera, and the Justice League. "…no matter what happens, no one can stop Vintage from reviving Old Hell… and even that Chosen Child will play right within the palm of our hands."

"You really know when to say the right words at the right time, Fiore." Lune smirked. "Show me what you can actually do… Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze… the one that is supposed to be called as 'the Chosen Child'…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Japan… Three individuals are now walking out on a certain cave near a city…<p>

"Phew! That's one pretty long trip!" One of the individuals, Yusuke Yurameshi stretches his arms and legs.

"It's been a while since we set our foot here in Ningenkai." Yoko Kurama, now on his human form spoke as he looks around calmly.

"Yeah. Even this cave is pretty nostalgic for me." Yusuke look towards the cave. After all, this is the cave where he fought Sensui who almost killed him if the Avatism of the Mazoku didn't take place.

"That's right. As far as I remember, you have your ass kicked here pretty hard." Hiei gives a smug smile towards Yusuke.

"Yeah. But that's from the past. I am lot stronger now than during that fight. I can kick Sensui's butt many times over if he will fight me right now." Yusuke exclaimed with arrogant expression.

"Hey guys!" A female voice caught their attention. The three of them look above and saw the familiar blue-head flying with her staff. She landed right in front of them with a huge smile on her face.

"So you really did come with us, Botan." Yoko Kurama smiled towards the girl.

"Of course I will! After all, I need to keep an eye on you, the current Three Kings of Makai, before you guys trash this world with your current level of powers." Botan joked, though it is not an understatement. Yusuke, Yoko Kurama and Hiei are all high S-Class level with their current level of power, far more powerful than Sensui Shinobu who only has low S-Class level power who is stated that is only using 1/5th of his power in Ningenkai because he is afraid of stressing the Earth's environment. And since these three are several times more powerful than Sensui right now, they could easily raze the Earth if they want to…

"Alright then…" Yoko Kurama looked towards the group. "Since we are here on Ningenkai, we need to decide on our next course of action."

"I say let's look for the Shinobi kid immediately!" Yusuke immediately replied with full of enthusiasm.

"That's right." Hiei agreed, surprising Yusuke and Botan since Hiei always usually mocks Yusuke's judgment openly. "I don't know what this idiot is thinking for wanting to meet the Shinobi kid, but I believe that we should determine who this Shinobi kid is first to determine his true nature. And also, we can also juice out some information regarding the Weiss directly from him since he has already encountered them. That way, we will be hitting 2 birds with one stone."

"That's a great idea Hiei!" Botan smiled at the group. "But how are we supposed to look for him? We don't know his energy signature for guys to track him, and we don't even know his true identity. And since he is a skilled fighter, I am sure he can hide his power and presence for him not to be detected easily."

"We'll figure it out somehow." Yusuke replied. "I have a gut feeling that we will meet him right now…" He smirked as he close his eyes, trying to sense the Shinobi's presence…

Vintage of Nifheim are manipulating the events within the shadows, and the Three Kings of Makai are currently making their move right now… Things are slowly starting to change without Naruto even knowing… How will these start to change the balance of everything…?

**Author's Note:**

**a. Naruto meeting Ayumi Takahara, Tsukiyo Kujo, Kanon Nakagawa, Yui Goido, Shiori Shiomiya and Tenri Ayukawa are a follow-up from the events on Chapter 7-11.**

**b. I have skipped 'The Blackest Night' (Episode 5-6) of the Justice League series since Naruto is currently not a member of the Justice League and there is no way that he can join the League on their space adventures since he cannot breathe on space or other planets. Naruto is still a human after all. And besides, the Blackest Night story is not needed for the development of the plot of this story.**

**c. As you can see, Naruto is not meddling with the usual Justice League dialogues and events since he is an observer and weighs what he needs to do depending on the situation. That's how I believe a Shinobi should be, if properly trained. And also, Naruto has high respects on the Justice League even if he doesn't want to join them, yet so he doesn't want to act like some kind of a superior person.**

**d. The Justice League trusts Naruto easily because of his honest personality aside from his skills in assisting them on battle. They know he is hiding a lot from them, but that doesn't mean that they view him as a dark person.**

**e. I also made Naruto a proper Shinobi on this fic. I mean, as a Shinobi, he is someone who moves and works within the shadows and not a destructive jutsu spammer unless he needs to in battle. Juubi Kurama trains him to be like this while they are on the dimension rift.**

**f. Just a reminder that on this fic, Weiss can enter on any human, regardless of the gender, just like Ka from Yu-Gi-Oh! Dawn of the Duel Arc.**

**g. Lune and Fiore's appearance is a follow-up from Chapter 11.**

**h. The appearance of Yu Yu Haskusho characters is a follow-up from their appearance in Chapter 11.**

**i. Juubi Kurama is the beast within Naruto while Yoko Kurama is the character from YYH.**

**Thank you for reading guys. I'll update as soon as possible! If you have any questions, please ask it on reviews of PM me. Thank you!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13 - Inevitable Encounter

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for those who liked the story so far, especially for everyone who give went out of their way to provide some review for this fic. I really do appreciate it. Sorry it took long before I update. I need to take care of some things in real life. Haha.**

**For bankai777 – That's something to look forward for. Haha. Let's see what will happen if they face-off. They are deities of their own right after all. Thank you!**

**For HAVOC-BLACK LOTUS – Haha. I am sorry since it took a while before the setting for another battle. It is quite hard to set one, especially on the setting of this fic. And I have set the girls in the story to be acquainted to Naruto… with some of them who have deeper attachments to him to be much closer to him. And thank you for recommending a fanfic. I haven't watched Frozen yet so I'll watch it. I believe I can get some inspiration or thoughts for the story in the movie and also on the fic that you recommended for me. Thank you as always!**

**For mr I hate znt nobles kill em – Haha. Naruto is the main character of this fic and with the power level of the characters involved in this story, Naruto also is needed to be over-powered or else, the storyline will not proceed as planned. And based on how the story is going on, Konoha will also have reappearance on this fic. I just don't know what exact part of the story but it definitely will. Thank you for the review!**

**For Krazyfanfiction1 – Juubi Kurama and Yoko Kurama will never meet personally. Haha. I don't want them and the story isn't required to do so. Haha. But of course, it will be amusing in Naruto's point of view haha. Thank you!**

**For StrongGuy159, OverDriveXT, joe, and BlueFlash99 – Thank you for your simple reviews. I really appreciate it!**

**And for those who send PM for me if Naruto already has Ashura's powers, on this fic… he hasn't awaken it…. YET! Haha. However, he will definitely awaken it. And it will be soon, along with other possible asspull power-ups. . Like I have said from before, I love power-ups, regardless if it is legitimate or an asspull. So please bear with me. Haha.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 13 – Inevitable Encounter**

From some random trench under the sea…

The King of Atlantis, Aquaman, is now chained with highly durable metal alloy that is made to lock Atlantean criminals. Citizens of Atlantis have special attributes that ordinary humans don't have, such as super-strength, some degree of invulnerability and also super-speed to a certain degree. So chains created from regular alloys can be broken easily by any Atlanteans if they want to. That is why this kind of chain has been created… to bind Atlantean criminals. However, Aquaman never expected his entire life that he will be locked on these chains and treated as a criminal by his very own Kingdom. No, not by his Kingdom, but by his brother, Orm, who is now in front of him aboard of a special Atlantean vehicle designed to move in high-speed even underwater.

"Enjoying the view?" Orm said in a sarcastic tone towards his chained brother.

"Getting rid of me won't make people of Atlantis serve you!" Aquaman replied in rage. He wanted to remove that arrogant smug from his brother's face right now, but these chains are doing a great job in holding him back.

"I know. That whole lineage thing could get messy. Fortunately, I have a solution." Orm then showed something wrapped in red cloth. Within the cloth, is a voice of a crying newborn child.

"How dare you!?" Aquaman growled as he looked towards his son crying innocently at Orm's arm.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, J'onn, and the Shinobi are now walking casually on Atlantis' plaza with Queen Mera leading the way. The group can't help but look around while observing the beauty of the city. Naruto actually is more surprised. He can't believe that a beautiful city like this exists within the depths of the sea.<p>

"Your Kingdom is truly magnificent." Wonder Woman spoke while looking around. "I see why Aquaman protects it so passionately."

"Unfortunately, there are those with ambitions wanted to destroy it." Queen Mera replied with anger and disbelief on how Orm is acting right now.

"Where are we going anyway?" Green Lantern asked the Queen.

"Back to the Throne Room." Queen Mera replied. "I heard that my husband was able to return from the surface world but Orm knocks him out like a criminal. And our son is also on the Throne Room when Orm abducted and hide him away from me. Maybe we can get some clue or information from the Throne Room to determine where we can start looking for them."

'She's a strong Queen. She knows exactly what to do in this kind of situations.' Naruto thought while listening to the Queen. Then he sensed a group of soldiers coming their way. He kneeled down and taps the ground with his right index and middle finger.

"Guys, we got company." Naruto said to the heroes that caught their attention. "It seems like they have already found out that you guys successfully escaped from the execution room."

Then, around 50 Atlantean soldiers came running in front of them, firing their energy-based guns to the group.

"Get down!" Wonder Woman said as she steps forward to protect the Queen from the attacks with her bracelet. Then, another group of soldiers appeared behind them and also started firing towards them. Superman covered the group with his nigh-invulnerable body while Green Lantern also fired some energy from his Lantern ring as retaliation from the soldiers attacking them from behind. Then, another set of soldiers appeared on the rooftop of one of the buildings near their current location and also tried to snipe the group from above.

"We're surrounded!" The Martian said as he phased out and flew towards the group soldiers who are firing their guns right front of them and starts taking them out.

"Stand back!" Green Lantern said to Superman as he destroys one of the pillars of the plaza, making the ground where the soldiers attacking them from behind lose their footing and fall on the water stream.

Naruto then uses Shunshin and reappeared on the rooftop where the sniping soldiers were located. The soldiers saw him and now prepare to aim the lone Shinobi. However…

"NAMIKAZE KAITEN _(Wind Wave Revolving Heaven)_!" Naruto used one of the jutsus that his father intended to learn. The jutsu is derived from Hakkesho Kaiten _(Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)_ of Hyuuga Clan's Jukken. It is a powerful Taijutsu move that utilizes Chakra Control. Naruto releases a certain amount of chakra from all the chakra points on his body. After releasing chakra from every tenketsu on his body, the user then spins rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of chakra around themselves and tossing away any nearby attackers or weapons. The user can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. Though mainly used as an offensive jutsu, it can also be used a defensive maneuver as the released chakra blocks any possible attack on the user.

The Kaiten created a 50-meter wide Chakra sphere, which is several times larger than the sphere that any Hyuuga can create, that sent all the soldiers on the rooftop flying on considerable distance. The Chakra sphere created by the attack literally destroyed the upper half of the building where the snipers currently were. Good thing that the civilians from that building were evacuated by the Atlantis soldiers before they use the structure for ambushing the Justice League, so no one got hurt except for the soldiers.

The heroes got surprised again after seeing a new attack from the Shinobi. Superman then remembered what Batman told him in the Bat Cave. The Shinobi is using a strange kind of energy that might be more powerful than Magic, a property which he is vulnerable for. He can't help but be curious if the Shinobi's attacks might actually hurt him if it really has the same property as that of Magic.

However, despite the destructive capabilities of the Namikaze Kaiten, Naruto only uses a very tiny fraction of his Chakra on the jutsu on this occasion, combined with Chakra Immersion and Chakra Honor. That's why that Kaiten that he used right now is only on its lowest possible destructive output since he doesn't want to accidentally kill anyone while using the jutsu.

Naruto uses Shunshin back to the group and he saw that they are quite surprised on another destructive display that his jutsu created. Before they could ask questions… "We should hurry guys. We don't have the leisure of walking down casually within an enemy territory." Naruto said as he starts running casually.

The heroes look towards each other and nods, and then they flew with Queen Mera on Wonder Woman's arms, following the Shinobi to the Throne Room of Atlantis.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"A pity." Orm said while smiling evilly in front of Aquaman. "The young prince will be yet another innocent victim of the surface dwellers aggression." Aquaman gritted his teeth in anger and rage, trying to get out of the chains that bind him but to no avail. He really wanted to beat Orm down to pulp right now. "Sadly, that will also make me the rightful heir to the throne."<p>

That is the truth within the Atlantis Government. If the King dies, his son will be the successor to the Kingdom. But if the King doesn't have any available successor, the eldest sibling next to the King will become the heir to the Throne.

Orm then pinned the cloth that holds Aquaman's newborn son a few meters beside Aquaman. The baby continued to cry, as if he can sense the incoming danger himself. After pinning the child near Aquaman, Orm rode once again on his Atlantean vehicle.

"Well then, I'm off to avenge your deaths." Orm grinned evilly towards Aquaman and his newborn son. He fired lightning from the Poseidon's spear on the trench where Aquaman and his son is pinned, making that portion of the trench collapse and fall deep within the trench. After seeing the desired scenario, Orm leaves the venue with a huge smug on his face.

"ORM!" Aquaman shouted towards his traitor brother with full anger. But it falls into deaf ears. The part of the trench where he and his son is chained is now slowly falling into the depths of despair. Below the very trench where they are about to fall is a stream of magma from a volcanic trench.

Using every ounce of his strength, Aquaman was able to successfully remove the bind from his right arm. But unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, he can't remove the chains from his left arm. Time is running out and he will need to do something to save his son's life. They are only few meters away from the boiling magma. He cannot allow his son to die with him, so he will save him no matter what. After realizing his resolution, he grabs the sharp end of his belt-line. With it as the only weapon of choice that he had, and with his left arm is the one that bind him away from his son… then what's the use of this left arm?!

Realizing what he needs to do… it will be better to lose an arm than to let his son die right in front of him… That's why… with a mighty yell from the King of Atlantis… he swung down the sharp end of his belt-line to his left arm… and the pained voice of a wounded King echoed throughout the entire ocean.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Atlantis Throne Room…<p>

Mera is seen sitting beside Wonder Woman with worry painted all over her face for her husband and their newborn son. In front of them is Green Lantern who acts as their guardian, prepared for any surprise attack from Atlantis soldiers to protect the Queen. The Martian and Superman are currently not with them since they are looking on every floors and rooms of the palace. Behind Queen Mera and Wonder Woman is the Shinobi who is sitting in a meditating position with his eyes closed. If he knew what the signature life force of Aquaman is, he can easily sense him and also locate them easily. Unfortunately, he hasn't met the King yet so he cannot do so. However, he is currently trying to sense another person…

'Damn it… I can't sense Haqua anywhere.' Naruto cursed. 'Maybe she's still in Nifheim. I should have asked her on how I can contact her if I encounter a Weiss. If she's here, with her powers, we can expel and seal the Weiss within that Orm…'

Then, the Martian appeared from the floor with his intangibility powers and walked towards the Queen. The Queen looked at him with anticipation…

"We have searched the entire palace…" the Martian spoke. Superman then enters one of the windows of the palace.

"But there's still no sign of them." The Man of Steel said as he flew down towards the group. After a few seconds, Naruto sensed someone approaching the Throne Room… He opened his eyes, expecting him to be an enemy but… the man entered the room, panting heavily with his eyes clouded with pure rage. He immediately recognized the person who entered the room based on his appearance…

"It's Aquaman." Naruto stood up from his meditating position. The heroes also looked towards the man who just entered the room and surprised to see that Aquaman is alright. Mera saw her husband and quickly ran towards her lover and hugged him tightly. The Shinobi and the Justice League stood in a distance, not wanting to interfere with the couple's reunion.

"My love… you're safe!" Mera said with a smile of relief.

"And so is our son." Aquaman replied to her wife. He handed their newborn baby to her wife. The child smiled after seeing her mother after a long while and Mera smiled affectionately to her son in return. She then looks towards Aquaman once again, wanting to ensure that his husband is alright… but…

"Oh no!" She gasped after seeing Aquaman's pained face and his left arm… "Your hand…" She said in worry for the King… Since Aquaman's left hand and wrist is now missing… After all, he did cut his own arm to save his son from the same predicament that they'll about to experience.

"What happened?" Superman just muttered after seeing Aquamans left arm…

"Where is Orm?!" Aquaman said with voice filled with anger.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>One hour later…<p>

The group is now on a special laboratory within Atlantis where Aquaman is currently resting. An Atlantis medical scientist is now currently doing something on his left arm without the group knowing the King's plan for his arm. Naruto, the Justice League, and Queen Mera are now standing a few meters away from Aquaman. All of them are still in surprise and awe after seeing what Aquaman can sacrifice for the sake of his newborn son.

"Errgghh… Arrgg…" Aquaman jolted as the medical scientist continue to do the operation on his left hand.

"His own hand…" Superman said, still in awe after seeing what happened to Aquaman's arm. "I can't believe it…"

"I told you he was a mad man." Green Lantern replied to Superman. Naruto narrows his eyes towards the Green-clad hero. This guy can really get into his nerves.

"Is it madness to sacrifice his arm for someone he loved…" Queen Mera retorted to the Green Lantern. Green Lantern then avoids the eyes of Queen Mera.

"You are a superhero, Lantern guy. So I believe that you should better understand what someone feels in a situation like this." Naruto said as well. "Every one of us has important people that we need to protect and we will always go out of our way just to protect them no matter what happens, including you." The Shinobi muttered as he remembered his parents sacrifice for him, Jiraiya sacrificing his life for information regarding Pain, Itachi's sacrifice for Sasuke, Neji's sacrifice for him, and the list goes on… including the ultimate sacrifice that has done for the Shinobi World… making the Shinobi lower his head while the Martian looked towards him.

"I can sense deep turmoil within you after your statement…" the Martian spoke to Naruto as the other heroes looked towards him as well. "…you spoke like you have already experienced something like that personally."

"Yeah… I have witnessed and experienced a lot of sacrifice… personally." Naruto then look towards Aquaman. "That's why I can understand why Aquaman did the same thing for his son…"

"Shinobi…" Wonder Woman looked with worried expression towards the Shinobi while Superman nods. Ever since he became a superhero, Superman has already accepted that he is also willing to sacrifice everything that he can, including the ultimate sacrifice, just to protect this world. But seeing the Shinobi's expression while talking about something like this, this further increases his respect towards the young hero.

"Can't you work any faster?" Aquaman asked the surgeon. He doesn't have any patience for lying around and doing nothing while Orm prepares for who-knows-what that may affect the entire Atlantis and even the entire world.

"This is a delicate operation, my Lord." The surgeon replied. "It can't be rushed." He said in a calm, professional manner. The operation continued as Aquaman continues to grit his teeth from pain.

"By the way, who is that kid with you?" Aquaman spoke towards the Justice League, referring to Naruto who is standing a few meters away from the group, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. The King of Atlantis is also listening to the heroes' conversation and after hearing the Shinobi's statement, he realized that the kid is someone who has already experienced the same situation that he is currently in. After all, those statements from the kid are something that cannot be said with straight face if you're not someone who has already experienced the same situation.

"Just a random Shinobi." Naruto grinned towards the King of Atlantis. "Nice to meet you!"

"A random Shinobi is not someone who can spoke something like what you have said." Aquaman replied. "Those are words of someone who has also done something to protect what's important for him. I can see it in your eyes. Now tell me, are you standing on the same situation as I am?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto tilted his head.

"What I am asking is… are you also a ruler, or a King?" Aquaman spoke in straight face towards Naruto. The heroes got surprised with the sudden question. After all, the Shinobi looks like a regular teenager based on his appearance. Naruto sweats a little after seeing the attention being focused on him. However, he did understand that he let his guard down by expressing what he feels. And Aquaman, who is also a King, can see the wisdom of a leader within him.

"Well… yeah." Naruto grinned uncomfortably. "I am the Hokage of my Hidden Village. The Hokage is the strongest Shinobi of the village so he technically serves as the foundation of the village's strength. So it is the responsibility of the Hokage to protect the Hidden Village and his people against the shadows. That's what I am… and that's what I will always be, proudly." Naruto said with a hint of pride from his voice.

"I see." Aquaman said as he closed his eyes. He is quite surprised that a young person like this kid could become a leader despite his age. And he can see the truth while he is talking about it deep within the kid's crystal blue eyes. After all, a King can automatically tell if someone in front of you is lying.

The Justice League on the other hand is stunned after hearing the revelation that the Hokage just said. The leader and the strongest Shinobi of a Village is not something that you can think about while looking towards the teenage Shinobi right in front of them. Superman and the Martian tried to sense if he is lying, but they didn't sense any lies within the Shinobi's words. The kid keeps on saying that he is just a random Shinobi, but he actually is someone who has the legacy that could rival their own.

'I can't believe it.' Superman muttered within himself. 'I bet Batman will be surprised if I tell him about this…'

'Now I can see why he is this strong…' Wonder Woman said to herself. 'He is the strongest on his Village and uses his power so he can protect his people against threats…'

'A leader and the strongest from his Village?' Green Lantern said within his mind. 'Now I can't be more surprised.'

'And yet he is still too young for him to be burdened with such responsibility.' The Martian said to himself. J'onn now has a newfound respect to the Shinobi kid in front of him.

Naruto actually didn't think twice about telling them about him being a Hokage. After all, it is a title that has worked hard to reach for. Even if he hasn't been able to perform the true duties of a Hokage, he was still able to protect the people who are important for him, making the Shinobi World acknowledge him as a Hero in return without him even knowing. And besides, it would not hurt telling the heroes about his status from his own world. Because it will only just become a random title here in this world and will not be a source of information that can be used against him.

"So… Hokage." Aquaman spoke. "I'll ask this to you since both of us are somewhat on equal status. If someone close to you betrays you like what my brother did to me, what will you do?"

"Betrayal eh?" Naruto looked upward, remembering what happened to him and Sasuke. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt telling them a little story about it.'

"Actually, I have a very close friend that betrayed me and my village since he is blinded by his anger and thirst for power. And I did everything that I can to take him back to village with me on several occasions. But I failed. However, though I am angry at him, I never once hated him. He has his own reason that's why he became like that. So all I need to do is to try understanding him and made him realize that he will not be alone. During the war, we were able to understand each other and what we need to do, and we fought side by side against our most powerful enemy. In the end, we were able to brush away our differences and we fought together with the same goal in mind…"

"…I have heard from Queen Mera that your brother is not like that in the past. Maybe something happened that made him change to the way he is right now. I know we should fight against him to stop whatever he is scheming right now. But that doesn't mean that we should stop trying to understand why he became like this. That's why I am willing to help you out in this matter. I don't want this world to enter a huge war without everyone trying to understand each other's feelings."

Aquaman listened to every statement that the Shinobi kid said. And after his statement, his anger towards his brother has lessened, somewhat. Maybe the Shinobi kid is right. He should try to think about what actually happened between him and his brother before treating his brother as a traitor. It will be hard after everything that his brother has done against him, especially during the occasion that his brother almost killed him and his son. But he just realized that he will become just like his brother if he allows himself to be blinded by anger. That's why he will consider the Shinobi kid's statement. Those words came from someone like him, a leader, after all.

The heroes simply smiled after hearing the Shinobi's statement. Trying to understand someone is the last thing that they expect to hear from a person with the caliber of power like the Shinobi, yet he was able to explain it very well just like a real leader should be. Now they have no doubts that Naruto is actually the Hokage of their village. This further cemented their decision to invite Naruto to join the Justice League. They will definitely need someone like him on their team…

"Superman…" A familiar voice suddenly echoed from the transmitter attached to Superman's ear. It is the Batman who is monitoring the events from the surface world. This caught everyone's attention. "A situation has developed over the North Pole. Thermal readings said the temperature's increasing rapidly." Batman said in a serious tone.

"If that continues, the ecological effects could be catastrophic." The Martian said to the team.

"Then let's check it out." Green Lantern suggested.

"But what about the crisis here?" Wonder Woman look towards Aquaman.

"There may be a connection." Aquaman replied.

"What do you mean?" Superman inquired seriously.

"It's the Doomsday Thermo Reactor." Aquaman muttered. "We designed it to create a polar meltdown." The information surprised the heroes. "I have it built as a weapon of last resort to protect Atlantis should the surface world ever attack. But I never armed it."

"Then Orm must have… using the Plutonium from the submarine!" Green Lantern concluded.

"If the polar cap melts… The world will sink beneath the waves. Everything will be destroyed." Superman said seriously as he turns around to leave. "Orm must be stopped!" He said while gripping his fists.

"And he will be!" Aquaman said in a resolute tone. His operation has just finished and he is now ready for battle. The surgeon replaces his left hand with a metal hook created from a special alloy. "I'll see to it personally."

'So Orm is not actually planning on engaging the surface world in an all-out war… He is planning for a one-sided genocide!' Naruto gritted his teeth. 'To think that this case will go this far… That bastard Orm… and that Weiss within him… I'll do whatever it takes to stop them…!'

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Aquaman quickly swam towards the North Pole. His speed underwater could actually rival that of Superman and the Flash on the surface. He is then followed by the flying superheroes with Green Lantern carrying the Shinobi with his Lantern Ring's projection. The moment that they arrived on the glaciers of the North Pole, Aquaman started walking on top of the glaciers as fast as he could towards the location of the Doomsday Thermo Reactor. Aside from planning on stopping the Reactor, he believes that it is where he could actually find his brother and settle their scores once and for all. He believes that this is Atlantis' problem so he tried to ignore the Justice League after arriving in the glaciers. They are still a few kilometers away from the reactor.<p>

"Aquaman, wait!" Superman said as Green Lantern dropped the Shinobi a few meters away from Aquaman.

"Why do you follow?" Aquaman said in a serious tone.

"We want to help." Wonder Woman replied.

"This is my battle. No one asked you to fight it." Aquaman fiercely replied. The heroes landed in front of him. Naruto is still walking casually a few meters behind Aquaman.

"Like it or not, the world is at stake in the outcome." Superman explained. "We're not leaving!"

"Just stay out of my way!" Aquaman replied with a glare towards Superman. Naruto then sensed a massive projectile approaching them in high-speed from the sky.

"Watch out!" The Shinobi shouted as he threw a kunai with explosive tag attached to the missile. Upon contact, Naruto detonates the explosive tag, making it explode along with the missile in mid-air, creating a ground-shaking, no, glacier-shaking explosion.

The group then saw several Atlantean submarines surfaced from below, breaking the glacier where Naruto and Aquaman currently stand. Each submarine disperses around 2,000 Atlantean soldiers in full battle gear.

"Now this is what I call a welcome party." Naruto smirked within his Kakashi-mask.

"Hokage." Aquaman look towards the Shinobi. "I don't think that I could ever understand Orm's feelings after all this. He tried to kill me and my son and is now attempting to destroy the entire world. There is no way that I could possibly forgive him after all these."

"I knew you would say that." Naruto said without looking towards Aquaman. "But first things first, we should get past through this army of yours for us to reach the Doomsday Thermo Reactor, am I right?"

"That's already a given." Aquaman replied. General Brak then stood on top of one of the submarines.

"Soldiers of Atlantis, attack!"General Brak commanded the large Atlantean army who are standing in front of the heroes. The soldiers complied and with a yell, all of them ran towards the heroes. Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and the Martian prepared to attack as well, but the Shinobi signals them not to.

"What are you doing?!" Green Lantern said angrily towards Naruto.

"We can't have every one of you exhaust yourselves here. Seeing the number of soldiers in front of us, it is logical to think that they are here just to delay us from stopping the Reactor. If all of us fight here, they'll be successfully holding all of us back while the reactor continues to melt the entire North Pole. We can't possibly allow that." The Shinobi said.

"Then what are we supposed to do? We cannot get away from this easily unless we fought them. And their number is overwhelming for us to get through them without exhausting ourselves." the Martian said while looking at the incoming thousands and thousands of soldiers.

"I'll hold them back, just like what I did during the Alien Invasion. I'll create an opening where you can pass through these soldiers and proceed to the Reactor." Naruto answered.

"That's not possible! These soldiers have the same physiques as that of Aquaman. So all of them have Atlantean super-strength, durability and such. They are not like those White Martians armies that you have fought single-handedly before Shinobi!" Wonder Woman replied.

"Then, that's good. If they have the same durability as that of Aquaman, I wouldn't need to worry about accidentally killing them with my attacks." Naruto started walking forward, leaving the group behind.

"Don't underestimate my kind, Hokage." Aquaman spoke. "Or it will cause you. All of them are trained soldiers. Each of them will not hesitate to kill you once they got a hold of you."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Naruto grinned towards the group.

"Shinobi, you don't have to do this alone." Superman said. "I can help you holding them back…" Naruto closed his eyes, then taps into his large chakra reserves until he reached Hashirama Senju's Chakra Level. This makes the glacier where they are currently standing crack considerably in multiple directions due to the sudden power-up, surprising the approaching Atlantean soldiers and the heroes. Then, they felt a suffocating presence within the Shinobi, making the heroes sweat and the Atlantean soldiers falter, some even stopped running towards them in fear. (The same as of when Hashirama Senju releases his Chakra from the Naka Shrine after being resurrected as an Edo Tensei.)

"It's the same feeling… during our battle against Imperium during the Alien Invasion…" Wonder Woman spoke.

Naruto then suddenly opened his eyes, forming a sharp glare. In that instance, the intimidation he is emitting became a powerful invisible force that can be felt by the entire Atlantean Army. And after that… Atlantean soldiers started to fall on their own after suddenly losing their consciousness… Those who have fallen have their eyes diluted and their mouth hanging, as if gasping for air. The others who are not much affected fell on their knees, feeling that their movements got paralyzed thru some unknown force. While most of the remaining soldiers standing in the entire army are sweating bullets heavily. (Imagine Luffy using Conqueror's Haki.)

"What the hell was that?" General Brak muttered in awe and fear. "He took half of my entire army just by a simple glare?" (Naruto's Intimidation, which was taught to him by Juubi Kurama from the dimension rift on this fic, is the same Intimidation from Toriko, same effect of someone who has high Reiatsu like Kenpachi from Bleach, and also can be released like Conqueror's Haki from One Piece.)

"What just happened?" Aquaman muttered after seeing the Atlantean soldiers' numbers halved significantly. The heroes are also having their mouths hanging after seeing the Shinobi's feat.

However, the Shinobi didn't waste any other second as he dashed directly towards the remaining thousands of Atlantean soldiers. The soldiers then charged towards the incoming Shinobi and they were now on a head-on collision. The heroes also prepared to join the fray but Naruto signals for them not to come with him.

Then, it happened again. The moment that Naruto the soldiers closed their distance to each other, several soldiers are sent flying and knocked out in a single instance. Using his expertly honed Taijutsu skills, enhanced strength and speed, Naruto blitzed the Atlanteans by literally ending them flying or knocking them unconscious in every single move that he executed. Using his sensing and precognitive skills, Naruto was able to maneuver himself easily against the soldiers and conduct the proper attack needed against them. (Similar to Madara's arrival in the Shippuden anime version when he defeated more than half of the Shinobis in 5th Division lead by Gaara with sheer Taijutsu during the 4th Shinbo World War.)

"This is just like what happened against the White Martians during the Invasion…" Green Lantern muttered in awe.

"And the most surprising is that these soldiers are physically more powerful than the White Martians and yet he is almost doing the same kind of beating against them…" J'onn said while observing how the Shinobi battles.

"And with this, it is now clear that the Shinobi can adjust his strength and fighting style depending on what kind or kinds of opponents that he is currently facing…" Superman watched while listening to the Shinobi's heartbeat and breathing. And they didn't change that much as of when the Hokage is not fighting. "What a formidable person…"

Naruto then grabbed one of the Atlantean soldier's spears and cut the spear-head. Then he used it as a long pole, technically a blunt weapon to attack multiple soldiers at the same time using various Bukijutsu techniques. After a few seconds, an Atlantean soldier has been able to slice the pole in two, however, Naruto just smirked as he has now two mid-sized blunt weapons in both hands due to that. This makes his movement and fighting style change again. He continued to battle the soldiers and the entire army now focuses all their strength in fighting him, almost gathering in one specific area. Naruto signals the heroes to take advantage of the situation and slip through the army. The heroes responded and flew with Green Lantern carrying Aquaman with his Lantern Ring's powers.

"I almost forgot about them." General Brak muttered. "Open fire! Shoot those scums!"

Green Lantern let go of Aquaman and uses his Lantern Ring to create a shield. The heroes then landed on the ground to protect Aquaman and also prepare to battle the army. However, Naruto landed right in front of them.

"Are you still insisting that you'll create an opening? We're running out of time!" Green Lantern said.

"Yeah. Look at their position right now." Naruto pointed out. Since Naruto is battling the soldiers, most of them gathered in a single specific area where they are fighting the Shinobi before Naruto leaped away. The soldiers are now charging fast directly towards the Shinobi and the Justice League. "Now, all of them are gathered in my desired position." He separates his legs away from each other and crosses his arms in front of his face, with his palm facing forward and fingers in a claw-like form.

"What are you planning?" Aquaman asked as the heroes prepared to defend themselves against the incoming soldiers.

"Wipe them out in a single instance." Naruto smirked. "Just prepare to fly through them after my signal."

"Hey kid?! You don't have to…" Green Lantern is about to retort but…

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Naruto shouted towards the heroes behind him then executes his attack. "FUUTON: KAZEKIRI NO JUTSU _(Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique_)!" Naruto equipped his hands with Wind Chakra, and then swung it violently to manipulate or else create an external source of wind. This allows the jutsu to create multiple blades of wind which are capable of slicing through their targets with ease, including their armor, along with a powerful gust of wind that blows everything on its path. With Naruto using both his arms that are crossed in front of his face to swung horizontally in blinding speed, along with the massive amount of Chakra that he applied on the jutsu, the gust of wind created by the attack along with the wind blades that comes with it feels like a massive windstorm of slashing wind blades that inflicts major damage and wounds to the thousands of thousands of attacking Atlantean soldiers while sending them flying to considerable amounts of distance.

The heroes braced themselves on the attack under Green Lantern's shield. However, they can feel the glaciers shaking from the large-scale attack that Naruto's jutsu has created. However, Naruto is not done yet as he claps both his hands in front of his chest to perform another jutsu.

"FUUTON: REPPUSHO _(Wind Release: Gale Palm)_!" Naruto uses a simple wind jutsu that is executed when the user's hands are clapped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. This used, when used as an isolated attack has the power to easily knock over a human. However, being done with Naruto's scale, including his Chakra Density and current level of power, it has enough power to knock down an entire army several times over.

Naruto uses Fuuton: Reppusho as a follow-up to Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu to further increase the latter jutsu's power. The true power of Fuuton: Reppusho comes from using it together with projectile weapons like shuriken or kunai or other jutsus with slicing capability. Their speed, power, and ability to wound or even kill are all increased several times, if you are fighting a human. However, since Naruto is fighting Atlantean's who has several times higher durability than ordinary human, he believes that this is actually an appropriate jutsu to use in this kind of situation.

The already powerful, storm-like gust created by the Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu is further empowered exponentially by the Fuuton: Reppusho's own wind gale. And the blades of wind became much more powerful than it has been that wounds thousands of Atlantean soldiers. Seeing the army was almost shredded in half due to the first jutsus, Naruto performs another jutsu to successfully create the opening that the heroes' need.

"FUUTON: DAITOPPA _(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_!" Naruto exhales another powerful gust of wind towards the already storming wind of blades to further increase the strength and power of the gust of wind from the first two jutsus. The last attack literally blows the wounded soldiers on its path away, creating a large trench that literally divides the Atlantean army in two. The combination and power between the jutsus Naruto fired in rapid succession leaves most of the Atlantean soldiers wounded and/or unconscious.

"Amazing…" Superman just muttered after seeing the damage created by the jutsu to thousands of thousands of Atlantean soldiers and also on the environment as the wind blades slices through even the thickest glaciers, even leaving trenches on its wake.

Naruto, on the other hand, controls the power of the jutsus with Chakra Honor and Immersion. Using the most minimum Chakra requirement for the jutsus and empowering its destructive power several folds than the original power of the jutsu, Naruto was able to manipulate the destructive power of the attacks so we cannot accidentally kill anyone. However, he cannot help but wonder what the actual power is if he uses the 100% Chakra requirement of the jutsus and empowering it several folds thru the combination of Chakra Immersion and Honor.

After all, with Naruto's current power as the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, he is the only Shinobi who can make an E-C Rank jutsu rival or even surpass the power of an S-Rank jutsu, and also allows the jutsu to cover a large are in hundreds of meters while also increasing the destructive power of each of them several folds on the same scale as of Hashirama's Mokuton and Madara's Katon attacks.

"There, pass through that trench created by my jutsu so you guys can escape the Atlantean Army and proceed to the Reactor." Naruto pointed out as if nothing happened after knocking most of the Atlantean soldiers out with barrage of his attacks. "I'll hold the remaining soldiers back."

"I can't believe it…" Aquaman just muttered. "I can't believe that you are this powerful, Hokage."

"Great Hera…" Wonder Woman said in surprise.

"Now who's the real mad man after this…" Green Lantern quoted.

"We better get moving. We cannot waste the opening that the Shinobi has created for us." The Martian said as the heroes flew down the trench. The wounded soldiers tried to attack them but Naruto knocks them out with Shunshin and basic Taijutsu combination with speed rivaling his former Kyuubi Chakra Mode.

The heroes were able to pass through the army through Naruto's support. Some soldiers who received the least damage from the earlier jutsus stood up and attempted to follow and attack the heroes but Naruto is now the one standing on their way.

"Just stop this, guys. I don't intend to hurt you any further." Naruto stood in Lotus Taijutsu stance. "However, if you insist to get pass through me… I'll have no other choice but to beat the hell out of you!" Naruto said, emitting killing intent thru his eyes that literally paralyzes the wounded and weakened soldiers once more, even making some of them pass out with their mouth drooling due to the suffocating pressure he emits. There is no way that they can fight someone like this person…Naruto then looked towards General Brak who is still standing on top of one of the submarines with surprise and fear visible on his face.

'Just what kind of monster he is? He almost takes down the entire army under my command single-handedly?!' General Brak muttered in fear. "Soldiers of Atlantis! Will you just let yourself be humiliated by a surface scum like that?!" He yelled towards the few soldiers who are least affected by Naruto's pressure, but still has several wounds from Naruto's attacks. The soldiers tried to stand up but they are still paralyzed in fear with Naruto in front of them. Naruto's intimidation easily makes them tremble in fear.

"I know you guys can still fight. But I am warning you not to." Naruto said. He then gives a glare towards General Brak. "Why don't you come here and fight me instead of commanding your wounded soldiers to fight for you."

"Don't you dare mock me, you useless human!" General Brak jumped down from the submarine a few meters away from Naruto. "You got a lot of nerve challenging the strongest General of Atlantis in a fight! Prepare yourself!" General Brak attacked Naruto who is looking towards him with passive expression. "Fight without your pathetic tricks! Fight like a man!"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"That kid really needs to learn how to hold his powers back." Green Lantern said as the heroes flying forward with Aquaman running below them.<p>

"Actually, he really is holding back." J'onn spoke with expression devoid of emotion. Green Lantern narrows his eyes in the revelation.

"Right now, I have been wondering if he really is a human, a demi-god, a human with god powers, or something." Wonder Woman said in curiosity.

"The Shinobi kid… just how powerful he actually is?" Superman muttered. Their thoughts are halted after seeing another set of submarines waiting for them. However, this time, their current battlefield is the water surface. Good thing every one of them can fly, except Aquaman who has water as his home turf.

"Another fleet… the 2nd line of defense." Aquaman gritted his teeth. "But there are only a few hundreds of them here. It seems Orm stationed a lot of soldiers on the first fleet and is not expecting us to proceed up to this point."

"The Shinobi's plan worked. So we can't let him down. Let's go!" Superman said to the heroes as they sprung into action. The submarines fired several missiles towards the group. The Atlantis soldiers who are aboard of their speedboat-type vehicle also charged directly towards the Justice League while firing their laser guns.

Aquaman jumped to the waters and uses his hi-speed movements under water to dismantle the speedboats one at a time. Green Lantern uses his Lantern Ring to project useful random objects to take down the soldiers while Wonder Woman deflects the attacks with her bracelet and also uses her lasso to wipe down her targets. Superman was also about to start his attacks but…

"Superman!" Batman spoke through the transmitter. He is currently flying towards a specific coordinates with his Bat Plane. "The glaciers are already starting to melt!" The Dark Knight said as he watched the glacier's meltdown in considerable speed.

"I know! But we got our hands full here." Superman replied as he proceeded on attacking the submarine that is firing missiles towards them. With his super-strength, he punched the canon and also dismantled it, throwing it to a glacier a few hundred meters away from them. However, he got hit by another missile during the process, sending him flying to another glacier of considerable distance.

Seeing that they are losing time as the glaciers started to melt, Aquaman whispered within his thoughts to summon several whale sharks and orcas to aide them from taking down the soldiers, much to the awe of the heroes and Atlantean soldiers. Right after that begins a one-sided annihilation of the Atlantean Army.

Taking advantage of the situation, Aquaman slipped with one of the orcas and proceed to the glacier where the Doomsday Thermo Reactor is located. Superman saw and Green Lantern saw this, both are still mesmerized on how Aquaman can command the aquatic species at will.

"I saw it but I still don't believe it." Green Lantern muttered.

"Stay with him. We'll handle things here." Superman said to the Lantern Corps member. Green Lantern followed without hesitation and proceeded on tailing Aquaman.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>General Brak can't believe what is happening right now. He is hailed as the strongest General of Atlantis, and there isn't a single soldier who once dared to fight him even in a sparring combat. But now, he despite using all his techniques while fighting with his spear, he can't even land a single attack against this human called Shinobi. He continued to attack the Shinobi with multiple techniques in rapid succession but the Shinobi will simply dodge away from it and he will even trip him, making him fall to the ground like a clumsy girl. He has never been humiliated his entire life like this, especially against a human!<p>

"Stop moving, you bastard!" General Brak once again attacks Naruto with a frontal thrust. But Naruto just leaped and even stood on the spear-head casually. Brak swung his spear again and the Shinobi jumped away for a few meters. Brak can't believe how powerful this human kid is. His destructive power is enough to wipe down an entire army and his fighting prowess is clearly on an entirely different level from him. Humans shouldn't have this kind of power that this kid is showing to him right now. They should be a weak, inferior species! They should always be!

"Don't look down on me! Don't look down against Atlantis!" Brak shouted in rage as he charged to the Shinobi. Naruto simply dodged on the last second, grabs the middle of the spear handle, stepped forward in blinding speed and elbowed the General's face with his neutral strength. General Brak skidded a few meters away with his nose bleeding from the attack.

"I am not looking down against you or Atlantis. As far as I know, you guys are the one who are looking down against us humans." Naruto said casually. "Without a doubt, you guys are much more powerful than humans based on your physical capabilities. But there is something that you guys are lacking…" Naruto, for the first time since he arrived in this world, drew the Sword of Nunoboku from his back. However, Naruto didn't remove the red chakra cloth that wraps the divine sword. "… You guys have the POWER… I'll give that to you… but you don't have the WILL to persevere… That is what makes us humans more special than you… because we have the POWER to BELIEVE!"

"Cut the crap out!" General Brak attacked once again with a spear technique. The Shinobi also charged on the same direction for a head-on collision. However, on the last split second before the general could thrust his spear to Naruto's head, the Shinobi disappeared on his view. Then…

"HIRAISHINGIRI _(Flying Thundergod Slash)_!" Naruto uses the standard Hiraishin Kenjutsu attack that he has learned from the dimension rift. It is an attack that consists of three concurrent arching blades close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. While the user downplays it as simply successive slashes, it is actually bending the laws of physics to multiply its existence. It starts with a flash from this world, followed by two absolutely simultaneous, over-lapping flashes that disregard the concept of time and space, producing a slash attack that arrives from three different directions that transcend speed, dexterity, feints, and many other elements.

The first strike comes at the opponent with overwhelming speed, creating a circular arc to surround them. This isn't much trouble on its own, especially with the length of the blade, but the slightly slower second vertical strike meant to block off escape from above, and the third horizontal strike to keep the opponent from escaping to the side, thus completely overwhelming the opponent. It is a technique that "challenges god" with mere human skill, making it impossible to block. If one of the slashes is blocked, the other two will hit. Due to the close range, if the opponent attempts to retreat, the sword will quickly cut them down. (The attack is derived from _Tsubame Gaeshi_ attack from Assassin in Fate/Stay Night. This is also mentioned in Chapter 2 of this fic).

Naruto, after disappearing on the field of view of General Brak while executing Hiraishingiri, reappeared right behind him on a split second. In that instance, Brak's body fell down unconscious with his helm and armor broken to pieces. His eyes are diluted. All the three concurrent swings of Hiraishingiri landed with the general not even knowing as he fell unconscious right after the Kenjutsu is performed against him. Naruto then calmly returns the Sword of Nunoboku to his back. He actually performed the attack with Chakra cloth, technically using the sword only as a blunt weapon. After all, the Hiraishin Kenjutsu is designed to kill the opponent in an instant so he cannot use regular blades in performing Hiraishingiri if he wanted to avoid killing.

And also, the Sword of Nunoboku is too powerful of a sword to be used on a regular Kenjutsu attacks. Even in its sealed form, the sword has enough power to change the very landscape with just a light, casual swing. After all, this sword has the power of the Eight Kings who are the rulers of the world long before the Rikudo Sennin existed. So there is no way that he will use this sword on regular battles or he will not only kill his opponent but also damage the very earth with just a casual swing of the sword even in sealed form.

On the other hand, the soldiers of Atlantis who are watching the battle between the Shinobi and their strongest General cannot help but feel surprise and fear while looking towards the Shinobi. He didn't only defeat and entire Atlantean Army single-handedly, but also knocks their General out thru an unknown sword skill. During the exact time that Naruto performed his attack against General Brak, they felt a powerful gust of wind that blew them away for considerable meters created by the Shinobi's swings with blinding speed. And they are nowhere near 50 meters away from the location where the attack took place to top that.

Naruto then turns his back around to sense the Justice League. After sensing that they are a few kilometers away, Naruto take a side glance on the Atlantean soldiers who are trying to stand up and attempt to stop him from leaving.

"You guys don't need to fight anymore. Your General is down. And this battle is not an order from your King. It is Orm's. And he is only taking advantage of your King's absence for his whims. But your King will definitely beat Orm right now. Just lie there and rest." Naruto grinned towards them as he uses Shunshin to disappear right in front of the soldier's eyes…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Aquaman is now standing in front of a mountain-sized glacier where the Doomsday Thermo Reactor is located. Even from the outside, Aquaman could feel high level of heat coming from the Reactor hidden within the glacier. Realizing that he doesn't have any time to waste, he quickly ran towards the hidden entrance of the glacier to stop the Reactor as soon as possible.<p>

After a few seconds right after passing through a deep circular trench created from glaciers with unknown depths, the King was able to reach the control of the Reactor, towering at around 20 feet, created from highly advanced Atlantean technology. As he prepares to shut it down…

"GGRRAAHH!" Aquaman yelled in pain as lightning strikes him from behind all of a sudden. He fell to the ground in almost unconscious state. Only one weapon from Atlantis can hurt him this much… The Poseidon Spear… The spear that is currently in Orm's possession…

"Apparently I have underestimated you brother." Orm said as he pointed the spear-head to Aquaman's head. "A mistake that I won't let again." He thrust the spear forward however, Aquaman was able to avoid it with sheer willpower. The spear got impaled to the ground and Aquaman kicked Orm's gut to send him flying a few meters. The force of the kick is more than enough to allow Orm to pull the Poseidon Spear out of the ground. He landed properly as he prepares for one final showdown against Aquaman.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>On the other hand, the Thermo Reactor is now releasing higher amount of heat as it is now visibly affecting the entire North Pole. The glaciers are now melting in a much faster rate than earlier, creating multiple avalanches from glacier's debris all around the polar region. Green Lantern is now approaching the glacier where the Thermo Reactor is located and met Batman halfway from it aboard of his Bat Plane.<p>

"There's not much time! If we can't shut that down, the entire world is doomed!" Batman said towards the John Stewart in a hurried tone.

"I suppose this is a bad time to say 'I told you so'." Green Lantern replied as the two of them continued to approach the glacier where the Reactor is located in hurry.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman is continued to be showered by random fires from Atlantean soldiers but she was able to fend them off easily with her bracelet. Superman and the Martian on the other hand is busy taking down the soldiers but they are having a hard time doing so due to the random missiles being fired by the submarines that surrounds them.<p>

"I hope Green Lantern and Batman made it in time!" Superman said as he fired his Heat Vision towards one of the cannons of one of the submarines, destroying it in the process.

"These soldiers are doing very well in holding us down." Wonder Woman said as she uses her lasso to use one of the Atlantian vessels as a wrecking ball to damage another submarine.

"Superman! The Shinobi is approaching us." The Martian said as he uses his intangibility powers to make two soldiers shoot each other and made their vessels collide.

In that very moment, Naruto landed on surface of the water as he threw several smoke bombs towards the soldiers who are approaching him, making the soldiers lose control of their vehicle and stumble on the cold water. The heroes are surprised, again, after seeing him standing directly on the water's surface except Superman who has already seen this ability of the Shinobi.

"What happened back there?" Superman yelled as he punched a hole on another submarine.

"I knock their general out for them to lose their will to fight. With that, I believe that they will no longer follow us here." Naruto explained as he drew a kunai with exploding tag attached and sharply threw it towards another submarine. He detonated it and after a loud explosion, created a large gaping hole on the submarine. "Where are the others?"

"Aquaman and Green Lantern have been able to slip through here and are now on their way to stop the Thermo Reactor. Batman is already with them." Superman explained. "But they might need some back-up! Shinobi! Go ahead and leave this battle to us!"

"I think you guys should be the one to back them up!" Naruto uses Shunshin and basic Taijutsu to knock several soldiers out of their speedboat-like vehicles.

"It will be best if you will be the one to go!" Superman said as he uses his Frost Breath to blow a missile coming his way. "Aquaman treated you as his equal as both of you are both rulers of your kind! Even if you only have a small conversation with him earlier, I believe he respects you the most among all of us! So I believe that he will listen to your opinion if needed to!"

"I see. Alright!" Naruto disappeared immediately after sensing Aquaman's location.

"Do you really think of it like that Superman?" Wonder Woman asked the Man of Steel.

"Yeah. Aquaman almost immediately knew that the Shinobi is someone who is stepping on the same ground as of him unlike us who have already encountered the Shinobi a few times. As prideful as Aquaman is, he will not listen easily to someone easily unless he trusts the person whom he is talking to. And the Shinobi is that someone among us. You have seen how the two of them talk earlier, isn't it?" Superman replied after knocking down another soldier.

"Indeed." J'onn Jonz said as he dropped a screaming soldier to the water. "The Shinobi became a lot more mysterious but also became a very significant person on our end not only because of his powers and abilities, but also because of his character."

"And I'm looking forward to know more about the potential eighth member of the League." Superman smirked. "Oh well, I almost forgot that Batman said that he only is a part-timer on our team."

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Clash. Aquaman and Orm are currently on a stalemate as both of them were able to attack and counter each other's moves. Orm takes advantage of his mid-range weapon, Poseidon Spear to keep Aquaman away from him but Aquaman neutralized the reach advantage easily since he is a much better fighter than Orm. But since he can't use his left hand that effectively, he can't land a meaningful attack against Orm.<p>

Orm once again aimed to impale his brother's head, only to be blocked by the metal hook that replaced Aquaman's left hand. The King took advantage of it as he punches Orm directly on the face that send him flying a few meters. He landed with his back lying on the ground.

'Why does brother always beats me at anything? Why!?' Orm thought. Atlantean citizens knew him as Aquaman's brother, and will always be. His brother is always ahead of him several times… in strength, fighting prowess, marrying a beautiful wife whom he also has feelings for… and also as a King who is respected by the entire Atlantis. Even if he is always standing side by side with his brother, he is still nothing more than a shadow… someone who is bound to serve his brother his entire life.

"It's over." Aquaman stood on top of him, glaring towards him as if he is a pathetic bug below his feet. True, they rarely have fights as brothers, and they do always respect each other's opinion. But in the end, since his brother is a King, his opinions don't matter at all. That's why he plotted everything. He wanted to overthrow his brother from the Kingdom, became the King, and stole his wife away from him. And he will make himself the most renowned King in Atlantis history. And there is no other way for doing so than eliminating the entire human race… the sole duty that all of the previous Kings don't have the guts to do so.

"You're right. And you've lost!" Orm quickly picked up the Poseidon Spear and fired it at the Thermo Reactor's Control, destroying it and its circuit. Aquaman got surprised after seeing that his brother is willing to go this far. But his thinking is halted by the lightning attack from the Poseidon Spear generated by Orm. The King is thrown a few meters away due to the attack with pained expression on his face.

"The tide is against you." Orm said as he approached his near-unconscious brother. "The reactor can't be shut down."

On the other hand, Green Lantern and Batman landed outside of the glacier where the Thermo Reactor is located along with the battling Aquaman and Orm. After seeing how the heat still continued to rise as the icebergs and glaciers continued to melt wherever they look…

"We're too late!" Green Lantern exclaimed.

"Not yet!" Batman quickly replied as the two heroes ran inside the hidden passage within the glacier to locate the Reactor.

Aquaman stood up after barely dodging another attack from Orm and landed another right straight on his face. The King aims to stab Orm with the blade from his left arm's hook but Orm managed to parry with the Poseidon Spear. The skirmish between the brothers continued.

Batman and Green Lantern saw the battling brothers and as much as they want to help, they need to take advantage of the situation seeing how Orm got occupied with his battle against Aquaman. The heroes quickly approached the Thermo Reactor. Batman quickly looked for the controls of the Thermo Reactor but since it is already been destroyed by Orm earlier…

"No good! I'll have to go inside the reactor and manually shut it down." Batman explained to Green Lantern.

"Inside?" Green Lantern replied in surprise. "That's too dangerous!"

"Your ring! Can it protect me?" Batman said without wasting any time.

"We'll find out." Green Lantern replied as he enveloped Batman with the green energy created from his Lantern Ring. Batman quickly opened a part of the reactor and started crawling inside it. They don't have much time left to spare. It's all or nothing.

Orm continued to fire lightning attacks from the Poseidon's Spear while Aquaman dodged the attacks. However, Orm saw Green Lantern doing something on the reactor. He quickly aimed his spear towards Green Lantern to knock him out.

"No! Get away from that!" Orm shouted as he fired the lightening from the tip of the spear. Green Lantern saw it however, since his Lantern Ring is already at use as Batman's armor inside the Reactor, he has no way to defend himself against the incoming lightning attack. If he got hit, he knew that he can take the attack but he will lose concentration and drop the Lantern energy that envelopes Batman. And who knows what might happen to the Dark Knight after it.

However, the Shinobi arrived on the last second right behind Green Lantern and sharply threw a kunai with explosive tag to the approaching lightning, creating a massive explosion that blew Orm for several meters away.

"Right on time!" Naruto smirked to himself.

"Always arriving on the last second. You better do something about that tardiness of yours." Green Lantern said to the Shinobi.

"Blame one of my Senseis for that." The Shinobi replied.

"Orm, stop!" Naruto and Green Lantern heard the approaching Aquaman beneath the smoke and rubbles. The King leaped up high and attempts to stab Orm with his left arm hook's blade.

"I knew you'd defend them!" Orm took advantage of the airborne King and fires the Poseidon Spear to Aquaman.

"Shit!" Aquaman, with no means to maneuver himself mid-air, got struck by another lightning strike from the Spear that knocks him down to the ground almost unconscious. He has already been hit by that lightning several times in their fight and it has already severely weakened him now.

After seeing Aquaman's weakened state, Orm takes advantage of it and aimed to impale Aquaman one last time. "You can no longer dodge me this time. Die brother!" Orm thrusts the spear forward however…

"Not in front of me you freaking bastard!" Naruto appeared right beside him and punched him on his face with his usual strength and not equipping any Chakra or using his Uzumaki heritage enhanced strength that he gained thru training in the dimension rift. After all, even before acquiring all the power-ups like Sage Mode and Jinchuuriki forms and his training with Juubi Kurama, Naruto already has impressive strength parameter that is above your regular Jounin-level Shinobi. Orm is sent flying and pinned against the wall of the iceberg in a split second right after the punch landed on his face.

"Hokage…" Aquaman looked towards the Shinobi.

"You've done enough. Let me handle him for now." Naruto said as he approached Orm.

Orm quickly recovered himself from the sudden attack of the Shinobi. He quickly looked towards the newly arrived teenage kid who is looking towards him in a cold glare.

"How dare you attack me, you useless human!" Orm charged with his spear, aiming to impale the Shinobi. Naruto just dodged easily and gives another right hand straight punch to Orm. This sends Orm being pinned again on the exact same location where he landed from the first punch.

"Are you satisfied now?" Naruto asked with serious expression. The Shinobi can see the miasma surrounding Orm getting stronger and stronger. The Weiss within Orm must have already consumed a lot of negative energy from him. However, the miasma is still only visible for him so Aquaman and the heroes cannot see it at all.

"Satisfied? I can't be! Not until I beat the hell out of you! All of you!" Orm yelled as he again fires lightning Magic from the Poseidon Spear. But Naruto easily dodged it an in a flash, reappeared right in front of Orm and punched him on his solar plexus, leaving Orm gasping for air. The punch also breaks Orm's armor as its broken pieces falls to the ground.

"Why are you doing this Orm? Do you really hate your brother so much that you're willing to kill him?!" Naruto roared towards Orm.

"I hate him! I hate everything about him! I hate his existence! That's why I want to kill him!" Orm said in pure rage as he attacks Naruto with the Poseidon Spear with Naruto parrying it with a regular kunai without even trying. "He stole everything from me! He is acknowledged as a King and Atlantis treats me only as his useless shadow! Even if I try everything by my own, I will always end up as an inferior one against my brother! If only he didn't existed… if only he didn't existed… then I will become the best! Not as someone who is living behind the shadow of my brother!"

Aquaman stood up after hearing Orms words. He didn't know that his brother has such emotions hidden deep within him that he is not telling anyone the entire time. This makes the King angry. This made him think that Orm is simply deceiving him the entire time until he found the perfect opportunity to take over Atlantis.

"If you're that angry against your brother, why do bend your anger against the surface dwellers?!" Naruto shot back as he kick Orm away, pinning him once again against the wall again.

"Because all of the previous Kings of Atlantis are weak and gutless, including my brother!" Orm replied as he got up. His body is now starting to ache all over due to the beating that he is receiving from the Shinobi. "All of them treat humanity as a threat, yet they don't want to lay a hand against you surface scums! That's why I am just doing what the other Kings should have done a long time ago! Eliminate the surface world to protect Atlantis! That way, the people of Atlantis will acknowledge me after removing the threat! And I will be known as the greatest King of Atlantis and surpass my brother!"

"So you want to wipe out the entire surface world just to be acknowledged?" Naruto said seriously. "Then you really are not worthy to become a King, you idiot!"

That instance, Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Martian also arrived on the scene. After defeating the entire Atlantean fleet, they quickly rushed over to help if needed. They saw Green Lantern and Batman shutting down the reactor manually. So they quickly turn towards Aquaman who is watching how the Shinobi reasoned out with his brother. Superman and Wonder Woman attempted to attack Orm and help the Shinobi however, Aquaman halted their advance silently by stretching his right arm to his side horizontally.

"A human lowlife like you will never understand me!" Orm replied as he blasted another lightning attack towards Naruto. However, Naruto disappears from his current location. And much to his surprise, he saw Naruto leaning down in front of him…

"Yeah! I don't understand and I don't want to understand!" Naruto kicks Orm's gut upwards, sending the Atlantean airborne. Naruto then uses Kage Buyo _(Leaf Shadow Dance)._ This movement is used by acting as a shadow of the opponent who is in vulnerable aerial position. This move by itself is harmless, but it is usable as a stepping stone for a great many powerful Taijutsu moves… specially on the Taijutsu attack that Naruto is about to perform.

"A King is someone who shoulders the responsibility not only his people, but everyone else! He is the guide for everyone so they can also take the proper path and dreams that they want! The King should be the one who inspires everyone! If you want to become a King for the sole personal reason of wanting to be acknowledged, then you have no right to become a King!" Naruto said fiercely while thinking about the previous Hokages… Then he started performing his Taijutsu maneuver.

Both Orm and Naruto are now airborne with their bodies lying horizontally in the air with Naruto behind Orm. The Shinobi grabs the collar of the armor at the back, spins himself in the air to give a powerful downward kick to Orm's stomach. Upon inflicting the first blow, Naruto spin around and rise again for further assaults with multiple but random combinations of punches and kicks. Since the fall is increased in velocity with each blow, the damage when one is eventually struck to the ground is inconceivable. And with one final move before Orm landed on the ground, Naruto spins and gives another downward kick in the stomach, making Orm cough blood. Naruto leaps away after the last attack as Orm is pinned to the ground, creating a 20-meter wide, 2-meter deep crater.

"That's my NAMIKAZE RENDAN _(Wind Wave Combo)_. It's my own variation of Sasuke's Shishi Rendan." Naruto said to himself. "A brother figure for me have told me once before. _'The village will not acknowledge someone who just because he became a Hokage. Someone became a Hokage because the Village acknowledged him. Don't forget your comrades who fought the same side with you.'_ The reason your brother became a King is because Atlantis acknowledged him. If you force to be acknowledged on your own alone while leaving everyone else suffer, then you don't have any right to become a King."

The heroes are silent while listening to the Shinobi's statement. Too silent that even Batman who is still inside the Reactor who is manually shutting it down was able to hear Naruto's statement.

"Those are the same words that he told me during the Alien Invasion." Superman muttered.

"And those words further verify who that kid really is." Aquaman said without looking towards Superman.

"Do you really think that Atlantis will acknowledge you after you wipe out the surface world? Do you really understand why the previous Kings don't want to wage a war against humanity? If you can't answer that, then get this thru this thick skull of yours. The Kings values peace and safety of his people. So the Kings will not wage a useless war against any country! And Atlantis will only think of you as a Barbarian King who will execute anything even if it costs billions of lives. Is it really the way you want to be acknowledged by your people?" Naruto shouted towards the near unconscious Orm who lying in the middle of the crater.

"All… that I ever wanted… is to be acknowledge as who I am… not just as a shadow of my brother…" Orm said while breathing heavily due to the damage of Naruto's attacks.

"Then all you need to do is look for another path where you can be acknowledged as who you are, not by over-throwing your King." Naruto replied. "Because you cannot acquire peace if you continuously yearn for war. Remove the darkness within your heart and start moving forward."

"After all I have done… that's impossible…" Orm replied.

"It is possible." Aquaman replied as he stood beside the young Hokage. "You're still my brother. But that doesn't mean that you can get away with all of this easily. You will still need to pay for your crimes."

"I see…" Orm said while looking towards Aquaman. The King then picked up the Poseidon Spear.

"I believe this is mine." Aquaman said, still with a glare towards Orm.

"Yes. I lost… as always." Orm said, realizing that he is slowly drifting into unconsciousness. Superman, Wonder Woman, the Martian and the Shinobi then ran towards Green Lantern and Batman.

"Hurry Batman!" Green Lantern said. The Dark Knight on the other hand has been able to finally found the valve that can cool off the heat from Thermo Reactor and he has been able to twist it with all his strength. The event immediately cools down the Thermo Reactor.

"It shut down! You did it!" Green Lantern greeted the Batman who getting out of the Reactor. He is also greeted by the other members of the Justice League present in the venue.

"No. We did." Batman replied to the group.

"Hey Shinobi." Wonder Woman approached Naruto with a smile. "Those words that you have said earlier… I can't believe that someone of your age can possibly say that. And the fighting technique that you have used to take down Orm is marvelous. Now I can say that I really do believe that you are someone special from the world where you came from."

"Not really." Naruto scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm just like everyone else."

Batman approached Superman. "He will definitely become a vital member of the team." He said in a low voice that anyone can't hear.

"Yeah. That's why we need to tell him as soon as possible about us inviting him to join the Justice League." Superman replied.

"And the threat is over…" Aquaman, who is still standing near Orm's near unconscious body, spoke.

Naruto then sensed something different towards Orm. "Oh no! The Weiss!" Naruto muttered.

"GGGWWWAAAHHHH!" Orm started to yell in pain as his body is now emitting a very thick, condensed black fog that is visible for anyone.

"What's happening Orm!?" Aquaman asked sharply, thinking that Orm may have another ace up his sleeve.

"No. That's the darkness residing within Orm. It is the darkness that he hid within himself for a long time… the darkness that made him do everything that happened!" Naruto respond, much to the surprise of the heroes. Naruto, with the current inevitable situation on hand, got no other choice but to tell these heroes what actually is going on. But he will need to be careful on his words for the heroes not to know the existence of the realm called Nifheim. He will tell what they need to know, but not everything.

"You mean Orm is being manipulated the entire time?" Green Lantern asked as the Justice League prepares for another battle.

"I don't know the specifics but that darkness ability is to stir you with negative thoughts and emotions, making the dark, hidden feelings in your heart surface and before you knew it, you are doing it on your own. Orm already has a gap in his heart, making this darkness take advantage of it. So Orm is not technically manipulated. His darkness just pushed him to do all this." Naruto explained vaguely.

"Then why does the darkness within his heart is materializing now?" the Martian asked.

"I don't know… but…" Naruto thought about the Edo Tenseis. Once the revived corpse has been able to meet a proper closure for his emptiness, the Edo Tensei jutsu will dispel themselves. After seeing Orm seemingly fill the gap within his heart due to the battle earlier, the Weiss might have loss the space within Orm, allowing him to materialize and revive as his own entity in this world. "Maybe the darkness within Orm's heart is filled after the battle, pushing the darkness away within him and allowing it to materialize right in front of us."

The miasma continues to spread throughout the glacier as Orm continued to shout in pain. The Weiss within him is now starting to materialize on the outside world and Naruto cannot do anything but to grit his teeth in anticipation.

"Why does it seem like you know a lot about this thing?" Superman asked as he also took his battle stance.

"Experience, Superman." The Shinobi replied without looking back. "And besides, you should be familiar with this aura. We have already fought something like this after all."

"Don't tell me…" Superman looked towards the Shinobi in surprise.

"Yes… It is the same as that of the Demon we have fought several weeks ago… When this thing materializes, this will become a powerful Demon like the one that we have fought before." Naruto answered.

"And it seems like this one is a lot more sinister and powerful than the one we fought before." Batman said as the glacier started to shake violently, making several ice debris fall on top of them.

"Hera…" Is all that the Princess of the Amazon could say.

The miasma has been able to finally pour out of Orm completely as it leaves Orm's unconscious body falling on the ground. Aquaman caught his brother's falling body while looking towards the materializing miasma with full of anger.

"How dare you manipulate my brother?!" Aquaman muttered in rage.

"Everyone! Let's get out of here quick! The entire glacier is about to collapse!" Superman shouted. The group started to run outside the glacier as it collapsed and bury the materializing Weiss.

The group is now standing a few hundred meters away from the collapsing glacier where the Thermo Reactor is located. However, the materializing Weiss has been able to channel it's miasma through the cracks of the destroyed glaciers. Then, the miasma gathered together and compressed each other in mid-air. The black fog started forming into a certain demonic figure…

The demonic figure is about 15-foot high, its figure is somewhat skeletal with oversized bones that seemingly covers the vital parts of its body. On the middle of the skeletal features are indigo-colored toned muscles that somewhat symbolizes its unknown nature of strength. Its arms don't have hands, but instead it is composed of three gargantuan claws each. Behind it also employs large demonic wings with claws on its protrusions. And its head also has two large horns spawned on both sides, the horns rivaling the size as that of his claws. And the power that oozes out of his body can be felt several kilometers away…

The very moment that the demonic being materialized, the sky on the North Pole where Naruto and the others currently were darkened with thick black clouds that reaches the horizon in a few seconds and multiple lightning started to strike down the glaciers relentlessly. The glaciers where they are currently standing are shaking along with the other glaciers around them. The Shinobi and the Justice League can feel enormous power within the floating demonic figure that is looking down towards them like insects.

"So it has finally materialized… that Weiss…" Naruto muttered to himself.

"It's a lot smaller than the Demon that we have fought a few weeks ago… but its power… I can feel it is on an entirely different level than the other one…" Superman gritted his teeth.

"Does this mean that the Demon that we have fought last time also materializes in the same way?" Batman asked without looking.

"Yes. That's just my theory but most probably." Naruto replied vaguely.

"And according to what Batman told us before, it cannot be defeated by any ordinary means. That thing can only be defeated by beating it down to pulp first before being sealed away?" Wonder Woman asked as she took her fighting stance.

"That's right. However, since this guy is a lot more powerful than the first one that we have fought, then it will be a different story." Naruto answered. Then…

**"****Finally… Ningenkai…"** The demonic figure spoke with full killing intent. **"My stupid host has fed me a lot of negative energy… Now I have regained my full power once again…"** The demonic figure then looked towards the superheroes. **"I never thought that humans have such hospitality… even going out of their way just to provide me an early meal like these rats…"**

"It has sentience unlike Lullaby?" Naruto said with Batman and Superman thinking the same. He then shouted towards the demonic figure. "Who are you? What's your objective?"

**"****You rats don't have any right to talk to me!"** The demonic figure releases a powerful aura that creates a powerful gust of wind that blows the heroes away, except for Naruto who applied Chakra on his foot to stabilize himself. And much to Naruto's amazement, the Weiss created a 300-foot wide crater below him just by releasing its demonic energy against them even if it is levitating several meters above the glaciers. **"I am the great Archfiend Skull… and I will be the new ruler of Ningenkai!"** (This Weiss appearance is technically Summoned Skull/Skull Archfiend of Lightning from Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game. For an overview of the image, simply type 'Summoned Skull Anniversary Pack' in Google Images. I just changed its name to make it sound a little cooler.)

"You don't want to talk to me yet you still reveal your name? You may have sentience but I can see that you're an idiot." Naruto grinned while glaring towards the Weiss.

**"****Shut up Ningen!"** The Archfiend Skull growled as he fired a powerful demonic beam towards Naruto….

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Nifheim… Within the Runaway Spirit Squad' Chief's Office…<p>

"Finally… Archfiend Skull has materialized…" Fiore smirked evilly while watching the scene on a monitor.

"Capture Level 45… Archfiend Skull is a lot more powerful than Lullaby… This monster has enough power capable of leveling an entire country in an instant without even trying. Now then… with this, we can determine what the Chosen Child can actually do or even eliminate him if we have an opportunity to do so." Lune said while watching in an amused expression. "I believe even those heroes who are with him will not even stood a chance against Archfiend Skull… Hn?"

"I believe that as well, Lune-sama." Fiore replied. "Let Archfiend Skull prepare the welcome party of Vintage in Ningenkai!"

"Yes. Show your power to against the entire world!" Lune grinned evilly while watching the battling Shinobi and Archfiend Skull.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Maijima Town… The town where Naruto and the Norse Goddesses lives… a certain girl is looking above the sky as she can feel a very powerful demonic presence that has just appeared out of nowhere…<p>

"What is this feeling…?" Tenri Ayukawa muttered. "It's much more evil and powerful than the Demon you called Lullaby, Diana…"

_"__Indeed. A Weiss has respawned once again."_ Goddess Diana spoke within Tenri. _"And this is a lot more powerful than the one that Naruto have fought before… just what is actually happening in Nifheim? What happened to the seal that was created to bind the Weiss?"_

"What are you talking about, Diana?" Tenri inquired.

_"__That's nothing."_ Diana avoided the topic. _"However, it looks like my Goddess power that was awakened within you gave you some ability to sense if something is wrong. I'm glad to know about that."_

"I guess we share the same body… so I somehow acquire that power from you without me even knowing." Tenri replied.

_"__That's normal. If someone has a Goddess within them, they should also feel if something is wrong… like what you have sensed just now." _Diana clarified. _"But one thing is for sure. Something is definitely wrong within Nifheim… and the Ningenkai will be affected by it… greatly…"_

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>On some other random parts of Maijima town…<p>

"What's happening? What's this uneasy feeling?" Shiori Shiomiya said as she stopped reading her book for a moment and stare outside her room's window.

* * *

><p>"Why does my body feel heavy all of a sudden?" Ayumi Takahara muttered while looking around in wary as she is resting on her own room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why do I feel like this all of a sudden?" Yui Goido, who is currently taking a bath, said as she stopped washing herself.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you also feeling this weird presence, Luna?" Tsukiyo Kujo asked her doll beside her as she stopped combing her beautiful hair in front of the mirror.<p>

* * *

><p>"Apollo? What's this presence? It's terrifying…" Kanon Nakagawa asked her reflection while resting on the backstage.<p>

_"__Something is terribly wrong, Kanon… I don't know what's happening… but whatever it is… it's definitely not good."_ Apollo replied seriously. _"This is the 2__nd__ incident that another powerful Weiss appeared in Ningenkai… That simply means… that the seal that binds the Weiss has been broken…"_

"Weiss… Seal?" Kanon muttered in worry. "What are those?" However, Apollo didn't reply and just disappeared from the reflection. "Just what is Actually happening?" Kanon said to herself while looking outside the window.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"I can feel it… Another Weiss has been revived somewhere..." Urd said as she is standing at the temple grounds, looking at the sky…<p>

"And it is a lot more powerful than the one that Naruto have fought before…" Belldandy replied as she is looking around beside Urd.

"Do you think that this has anything to do with the Atlantis problem?" Keiichi asked the Goddesses.

"I don't know." Belldandy replied. "But if it does… then Naruto will be caught right in the middle of it again…"

"Naruto…" Skuld looked at the sky with worried expression. "Please come back as soon as possible… I'll never forgive you of you got hurt… you dummy…" She said as she clasped her hands in front of her chest as if she is praying.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Japan…<p>

"Yusuke… Were you able to sense it?" Yoko Kurama said as the group stopped walking.

"Yeah… I can feel it… an S-Class level Demon appeared somewhere…" Yusuke said.

"And that's not all… It seems like the person we are looking for is fighting with it…" Hiei smirked.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Botan materializes her staff and flew away with the Three Kings of Makai uses their blinding speed to follow the presence that they have sensed.

"We're coming at you… Shinobi kid!" Yusuke said with a confident grin…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto uses Shunshin to evade the demonic beam that was fired towards him by the Archfiend Skull. The Shinobi then sharply threw a Hiraishin kunai directly targeting the Weiss's head. Archfiend Skull just flicked the kunai with its claw as if it is nothing, making the kunai flinging above his head. However, Naruto took advantage of it as he flashed directly to the Hiraishin kunai in mid-air with his right hand, and in a split second, returns it to his pocket and drew a kunai with explosive tag. And he used the left hand with Uzumaki strength to aim for an overhead punch against the Demon, but Archfiend Skull simply dodged it by moving sideways.<p>

With his target now out of range, Naruto tried to maneuver himself in mid-air for another attack but the demon reacted by attempting to kick Naruto away. Naruto blocked the kick with his left arm but he is still sent flying due to the force. The impact actually sends shockwaves for several meters. While skidding to the ground due to the impact, Naruto threw the kunai with explosive tag towards the Weiss. However, Archfiend Skull casually caught it like a simple toy.

**"****A pathetic toy like this won't even scratch me, puny human!"** Archfiend Skull glared.

"Is that so?" Naruto smirked under his Kakashi-mask after landing on the ground. "BAKU!" Naruto yelled after a single hand sign. The explosive tag attached in the kunai exploded violently that somehow surprised the demon. Naruto applied a lot more Chakra on that explosive tag to create a much powerful explosion. The dust from the explosion cleared and Naruto saw Archfiend Skull with its demonic wings spread apart in mid-air, his arms that caught the explosion has burns. However, due to the Weiss physiology, the damage started to regenerate right away.

"What can you say? It scratched you, bastard!" Naruto grinned, as if taunting the Demon.

**"****Shut the hell up!"** Archfiend Skull roared as he prepared to attack the Shinobi however, he then noticed multiple small talismans with weird insignia floating around him after the dust from the explosion cleared, resembling sakura petals. The talismans seem to be drawn towards him and stick directly on his flesh and skin. After all the talismans have already been stuck on his flesh and skin, Archfiend Skull wondered what kind of trick does the Shinobi plan to do…

"NINPOU: GOJOUKI BAKUFUDA _(Ninja Art: Intersecting Exploding Talismans)_!" Naruto yelled the jutsu's name as all the talismans attached on Archfiend Skull's body exploded at the same time, creating multiple but simultaneous explosions that shakes the entire place. Each talismans destructive power is similar to the first exploding tag that Naruto used against the Demon and the simultaneous explosion shakes the glaciers of the North Pole, as if a high-magnitude earthquake is occurring.

However, the unique part of the jutsu is that after the talismans exploded, the talismans will continuously summon another set of exploding talismans and each talisman can summon 10 additional explosive talismans to explode repeatedly, creating serial converging explosions. And each talismans explosive power that will be summoned after its successive explosion will be much powerful than before. Thus, each explosion covers larger area than before each time a new talisman is summoned and it will only stop if the user of the jutsu will deactivate it. (The same jutsu that Tobirama Senju used against Rikudo Obito from Chapter 639 of the Manga).

**"****GGGRRRAAAHHH!"** The Demon yelled in pain as the seemingly nonstop explosions continue to hurt him.

"What is that?!" Batman shouted towards the Shinobi as he is struggling to hold his ground due to the shockwaves of explosion.

"Just brace yourselves and take the entire Atlantean Army away from here as far as possible!" Naruto yelled back. "That attack will temporarily hold the Archfiend bastard back! Go!"

"I will not be going anywhere!" Aquaman replied. "That monster manipulated my brother so I will beat that thing with my own hands!"

"You can't!" Superman fiercely replied. "Your job as a King is to ensure your soldiers safety! Only you can guide them!"

"Superman's right." Wonder Woman said while also bracing herself from the shockwaves of the explosion. "This is no longer your battle anymore."

"Alright. Lantern and I will go with Aquaman to take the Atlantean Army away from here." The Batman spoke. "Superman, Wonder Woman and J'onn will provide Shinobi back-up in fighting that Demon. We'll be back as soon as possible!"

The Justice League agreed with the plan. Aquaman, Green Lantern and Batman started sorting the Atlanteans away by gathering them together and dropping them several kilometers away in the sea thru Green Lantern's Ring with Batman pointing the coordinates and Aquaman commanding the wounded army. The three other heroes flew beside Naruto while bracing the continuous explosion that is now literally shaking the entire North Pole. The explosion now expanded 3000 meters wide while in mid-air and still continues to expand in every passing second. However, Naruto knew that this will not be enough to defeat the Demon.

* * *

><p>-Mindscape-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**What are you doing shrimp!?" **Juubi Kurama roared towards Naruto. **"You're fighting a Demon more powerful than that Lullaby but you're just fighting as a Jounin-level?"**

"What's wrong with that? I need to hold this Demon back for now so the Justice League can send the Atlantean soldiers near here away. And also I want to know what the abilities of this thing are before executing the proper way to defeat and seal it. Maybe we could get some other information regarding Weiss as well from this battle." Naruto explained.

**"****Whatever. If you fight as a Kage-level or above, you could easily take down that thing, regardless of its skills and weakness. You're the only one who makes things harder than it looks like… just like on how you fought those soldiers earlier in Shodaime Hokage's level."** Juubi Kurama replied.

"Yeah. But we have reinforcements here." Naruto said pertaining to Superman, Wonder Woman and the Martian beside him. "They'll do the beating and I'll do the sealing."

**"****Keh. Do what you want. I'm going to sleep."** Juubi Kurama snorted. However… he feels that something odd is about to happen… he doesn't know why… it maybe just a gut feeling… but he can definitely tell… something is about to happen… **"Don't let your guard down kid…"**

* * *

><p>-Mindscape Out-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto then felt the sudden increase in power of the Demon that is still within the explosion of Gojouki Bakufuda. Then…<p>

**"****RRRAAAWWWRRR….!"** Archfiend Skull roared while releasing powerful demonic energy in form of a semi transparent dark orb that surrounds its body. The energy orb created from Demon energy expands further to disperse the continuous explosion created by Naruto's jutsu. The Weiss is now levitating mid-air as he removed the energy sphere with few bruises and damage from the jutsu, albeit it is now regenerating rapidly like that of Lullaby. Its demonic wings are lightly flapping on his back and now, he currently has a demonic axe on his right hand. Archfiend Skull is now continuously emitting high amounts of demonic energy from its body. Seeing how the Weiss was able to easily disperse a powerful jutsu like that, Naruto dispelled the Gojouki Bakufuda.

"This thing really is a lot stronger than Lullaby." Naruto muttered to the heroes beside him.

"Lullaby… Do you mean the giant Demon we fought before?" Superman asked as he glared towards the levitating Demon.

"Yes." Naruto nodded in response. "The jutsu that I have used against this guy just now is more than enough to knock Lullaby out. However, this thing simply shrugs it off."

"Alright. So all we need to do is to give this Archfiend Skull a beating which is more damaging than what we did on Lullaby." Superman said and the Shinobi responded with a nod once again.

"We'll have that covered." Wonder Woman said as she prepared to attack.

"Prepare your sealing powers while we create an opening for you." J'onn said as the heroes flew directly towards Archfiend Skull.

"Wait guys!" Naruto replied only to fall on deaf ears. "Damn. Superman should have realized that this thing will simply shrug off physical attacks and regenerate easily when its body is damaged!"

Superman charged directly with super-speed directly towards the Demon. The Weiss simply fired a demonic beam towards him and he barely dodged it. The Man of Steel then pulled his right hand and aimed for a right straight punch, only to be blocked by Archfiend Skull's arm. But Superman followed up another punch with his left hand and hit the Demon on the face, creating powerful shockwaves and sending the Demon flying down the glaciers. The Demon managed to balance itself before landing violently on the glaciers, only to found Wonder Woman's lasso wrapped around him. The Princess of Themyscira pulled the Demon and slams it on a mountain-sized glacier violently with her super-strength, destroying the glacier in the process and burying the Demon within its debris.

Archfiend Skull charged another powerful demonic energy that disintegrates the debris of the destroyed glaciers that buried him, shaking the entire venue. He stretches both his left and right hand and fires demonic beams to Wonder Woman and Superman in a split second. The blast caught the two heroes off guard and hit directly, sending them flying on their own. J'onn then uses his intangibility powers to appear right behind the Demon and attempts to mind-hack the Demon. However, the rage of the Demon is too much for him to take and he is the one who got affected by the Demon's mind rage. Seemingly stunned after the ordeal, the Martian is sent flying as well by the Demon with a swipe from its tail.

Wonder Woman get-up on her feet and dashes towards Archfiend Skull in blinding speed. Archfiend Skull saw this and also dashes directly towards Wonder Woman on a much faster speed than hers, surprising the Princess. Both of them met half-way and attack each other, creating another earth-shaking shockwaves, only to end up with Wonder Woman stumbling several times on the ground before hitting another glacier with pained expression on her face.

Superman flew and fired his Heat Vision towards the Demon. The Weiss sensed this and fired his own demonic beam from its eyes towards the incoming Heat Vision. The two beams collided. And after a few seconds, Superman's Heat Vision got over-powered and the demonic beam blasted Superman away. The Martian then also dashed towards the Weiss with his super-speed while shape-shifting into a hulk-like creature mid-way. The Martian landed several powerful punches with matching shockwaves to Archfiend Skull, but the Weiss caught his fist with its left hand and fired a demonic beam against him from its mouth, making the Martian pinned on another glacier, reverting him on his usual form.

**"****Amusing… THIS IS AMUSING!"** Archfiend Skull roared after the skirmish as he roared while releasing powerful demonic energy. The darkened sky started to flicker some lightning, then it became a literal massive thunderstorm that covered the entire half of the North Pole. The lightning hit the heroes and they all yelled in pain from the attack while the other lightning struck the glaciers, creating large trenches on its wake.

"I knew this wouldn't work!" Naruto glared towards the Demon as he saw the massive destruction that it is creating while dodging multiple lightning. Naruto then drew a Chakra Sword (The same Chakra Sword that Naruto used in the Shippuden 4th Movie,: The Lost Tower) and channeled some Chakra into it, making it look like a glowing long sword with 1.5 meter in length. He then used Shunshin to stop the Archfiend Skull on casting the demonic lightning.

Archfiend Skull saw this and stopped his lightning attack. Naruto landed right before him on a split second and swung his Wind Chakra infused-Chakra Sword to the Demon's head, only to be blocked by the Archfiend's massive demonic axe. Naruto pulled the sword away again, and swung it again towards the Weiss while the Archfiend Skull did the same. The weapons clashed mid-way, creating a shockwave that creates a large crater beneath the two. Naruto then uses Kenjutsu techniques while Archfiend Skull battles with his axe mastery. The two weapons deflects, blocks and attack each other while continuously creating shockwaves each and every time. The speed of the two combatants continued to increase and they start moving on random locations while clashing in blinding speed.

Naruto can actually just use his destructive jutsus like Fuuton: Rasenshuriken against the Demon since the Rasenshuriken's billions of tiny chakra blades can cause physical damage on a cellular level as those blades' attacks every cell of the body, on top of the already impressive destructive power of the jutsu will be more than enough to give massive damage to the ever regenerating Weiss. However, he decided to hold back for now since the Justice League might got caught within the range of the jutsu's destructive power and effects

As Naruto and Archfiend Skull continued to clash their weapons to each other in blinding speed, Wonder Woman and the Martian flew towards Superman as three of them takes some damage due to the battle against the Weiss and they watch how the Shinobi battles the Demon. However, due the speed of the two combatants, only Superman can actually catch up with their movements with the Martian and Wonder Woman barely following them and they can only the clashing metallic sounds. Each time the two weapons clash, it creates shockwaves and trenches on the same location where they collide and also leaves a small crater every time.

"What an amazing battle…" Wonder Woman muttered.

"To think that the Shinobi can fight against that Demon on equal grounds…" The Martian spoke emotionlessly.

"He compliments his abilities and powers with skills… I can't believe it…" Superman said with his eyes wandering in random directions to follow the movements between Naruto and the Weiss.

However, Naruto suddenly stopped his movements after sensing powerful presences approaching their location… They are trying to suppress their power… but as a trained Sensor-Type Shinobi, he can feel huge amounts of power within those beings… something that he never thought that he will encounter in this world aside from the Goddesses and Nifheim denizens.

'Who are they? Why are they heading here?' Naruto thought as he quickly distanced himself away from Archfiend Skull and immediately look towards the direction where he felt the approaching presences. He automatically concluded that those presences are heading directly on where they currently are because of the events happening on the location. 'Are they after the Justice League? Or this Weiss? Or possibly… after me?' Naruto gritted his teeth in wary.

**"****Why did you distance yourself away, puny human?"** Archfiend roared towards the Shinobi. They are currently around 50 meters away from each other. But the Shinobi ignores him while looking worried in a specific location. **"Don't ignore me!?"** The Demon shouted as he swings his demonic axe towards the Shinobi's direction, creating a massive pressurized air slash directed towards Naruto.

Naruto sensed it and quickly dodges away from the 20-foot high pressurized air slash. The air slash passed through the Shinobi however, the wind blade created by the attack created a 15-meter wide trench on the glaciers, stretching as far towards the horizon with unknown depths… Naruto narrowed his eyes after seeing the destruction created by a single swing from the Demon. It is just like a weaker version of the damage that the Sword of Nunoboku can produce if it is swung lightly while in its sealed form and around the same power of his Rankyaku on his current state…

The heroes got surprised after seeing the Demon's destructive power with a casual swing of its demonic axe. They knew that if they got hit by that kind of attack, it would definitely put them in serious trouble.

"Such destructive power just by swinging his axe… yet the Shinobi parries it earlier like a regular weapon…" Superman said.

"And it seemed like he doesn't seem to care about it." Wonder Woman said as she saw how Naruto look towards a specific direction without even being surprised from the Weiss' attack.

"I believe he sensed something far more troubling than the one he is fighting right now. However, I tried to sense it but I can't sense anything." The Martian spoke.

"I don't know who they are… what their objectives is or anything else about them…" Naruto muttered as he is still looking towards the direction of the presences that can possibly arrive anytime from now. "…So I better wrap things up here as soon as possible so I can confront them just in case." He said with his Chakra Sword clad with Wind Chakra still on his hands. "If I can't attack him with my destructive jutsus, then all I need to do is to attack him with powerful, smaller scale jutsus." He concluded as he dashed towards the Demon.

**"****That's great! Come and entertain me more!"** Archfiend Skull also dashed towards him. The Demon pulled his axe behind his back for a powerful swinging attack while Naruto pointed his Chakra Sword in front of him using his right hand, parallel to his face. Naruto then executed the same sword style that he used against General Brak…

"HIRAISHINGIRI _(Flying Thunder God Slash)_!" Naruto executed his powerful Kenjutsu move, an attack that consists of three concurrent arching blades close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion that bends the laws of physics. Due to the speed and seemingly simultaneous slashes, the Weiss were only able to block the first slash and the two other slashes landed, creating a massive X-shaped wound on the Demon's chest. And since Wind Chakra is the one used on the attack, even if the Weiss is physically immune to physical attacks, it was able to cut through neatly like a hot knife slicing butter. The slashes created three powerful pressurized wind blades intersecting on the same point that neatly sliced nearby glaciers that extended on several hundreds of meters.

**"****GGGRRRAAHHH! What kind of power is that?!"** Archfiend Skull roared. **"But it is all nothing! I'll just regenerate and…"**

"As if I'll give you enough time to regenerate!" Naruto roared as he took advantage of the range. He pulled his right hand with Chakra Sword away, and charges another attack with his left hand… "FUUTON: RASENGAN!" Naruto slammed the Wind-infused Rasengan directly on the intersection of the X-shaped wound on the Demon's body created by Hiraishingiri before it could regenerate. The Rasengan slammed the Demon on the glaciers, transformed into a large sphere of Wind Chakra similar to the size that the Rasenshuriken used against Edo Tensei 3rd Raikage and skidded several few hundred meters away, creating another trench on the glaciers.

The Chakra Sphere created by the Rasengan dispersed, displaying the Demon bathing on his own violet-colored blood with few chunks of flesh missing on its body in the middle of a 400-meter wide crater. Naruto then uses Shunshin: Geppou to kick the air as his stepping plane to quickly reappear a hundred meter above the bloodied Demon.

"Time to perform my own original jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he channeled very high but condensed amounts of Chakra on his right hand. But the Chakra being channeled is very dense, making it visible to naked eyes, technically like basketball-sized blue flames. He gripped his right hand and let the huge amount of chakra envelope it and changes the form of chakra to wind element. (The same way on how Natsu Dragneel equips his hands with flame while preparing to attack.) Naruto then uses Shunshin: Geppou once again to dash from mid-air towards the Archfiend in blinding speed…

"Ikke! FUUTON: SENPUKEN _(Wind Release: Tornado Fist)_!" Naruto slammed his right fist forcefully to the Demon's chest that literally shakes the entire area and creating powerful shockwaves. The Archfiend cried in pain while vomiting massive amounts of its own blood due to the attack. The crater where the attack is executed also expanded to few hundred meters wider. The power of the punch clearly surpasses Sakura's punch with Byakugo activated during the 4th Shinobi World War.

However, the true power of the jutsu is when the Chakra enveloping the hand is released. After a split second that the punch landed, Naruto released the high-density Chakra to his opponent's body and it transforms into a tornado with the tip drilling the same location where the punch specifically landed for several seconds. This will push the opponent away from the user of the jutsu and along with the impact of the attack and the power of the drilling tornado, inflicts massive damage that could kill any regular Shinobis in an instant. However, since the punch happened with the Demon lying on a crater, the tornado created by the attack simply drills the Archfiends body deeper, deepening the depth of the crater.

Naruto leaped away as he watched on how the tornado created by Fuuton: Senpuken drilled through the Demon's body. Then he prepared to seal it after receiving massive amounts of damage from his attacks. The Justice League members who are present on the location cannot help but watch the battle in awe as the tornado created by Naruto's last jutsu creates gust of winds that they could even feel even on a distance. The tornado dispersed in a matter of seconds and Naruto saw the Demon lying on the ground with large, gaping hole on its body aside from the massive damages on other parts of its body. The Weiss body is now starting to regenerate but due to the large damage, it has having trouble regenerating itself.

However, much to Naruto and the Justice League member's surprise, Archfiend Skull stood up and dashed towards the sky despite his current physical condition. The Demon is now breathing heavily and is too weak to fight back even if he is regenerating gradually. The Demon stopped right beneath the darkened sky and extended his arms on both sides…

**"****You may have beaten me, puny human… But you cannot kill me!" ** Archfiend Skull yelled. The Demon then charges huge amount of demonic energy within his body. **"This is my ultimate power… I'll eliminate you all, including this part of the planet! I will disintegrate your existence! This will destroy my body but I'll regenerate anyway so I don't care!"** The lightning once again started to struck down on the glaciers as the power of the Weiss continued to rise again.

"Oh no! If he destroyed this part of the planet, this will cost an ecological imbalance in the world!" the Martian spoke.

"Not only that! We'll also be disintegrated along with it!" Wonder Woman gritted her teeth.

"I'll need to stop him!" Superman stood up even if is still weakened due to being hit by the demonic beams. The demonic beams are magic after all, and he is vulnerable to it. He prepared to fly and drag the Demon out of the orbit before it destroys the North Pole.

"So you want to go down the hard way!" Naruto said as he charges Fuuton: Rasenshuriken on his hand. The heroes once again felt the same powerful gust of wind that Naruto have used against the Alien Invader's Mothership. He can now shot the Rasenshuriken since its expansion will no longer affect the heroes. After all, his target is already several thousands of meters above the ground. However…

"REIGAN!" A powerful blast out of nowhere passed through the Justice League and Naruto. The energy blast directly hit the Archfiend Skull before it could finish casting its powerful demonic spell.

**"****This power… the Three Kings of Makai!" **The Archfiend Skull yelled as the attack slowly disintegrates his body back into miasma. Then, the energy sphere expanded into several hundreds to thousands of meters, shattering the dark clouds that enveloped the sky. **"NNNNOOOOO!"** Is the last yell from the great Demon before turning into miasma once again…

The energy sphere continued to expand further while creating shockwaves that shakes that shakes the entire location. The glaciers started to break due to the sheer power of the attack that disintegrated the Weiss. Superman, Wonder Woman and the Martian braced themselves from the power created by the attack. While Naruto, on the other hand, is glaring towards the direction where the attack called Reigan came from…

"So they're already here… the presences that I have felt who are approaching here earlier…" Naruto said seriously.

On the highest standing glacier, there stood three individuals while emitting powerful Reiki from their bodies… Each one of them is looking towards him with passive expression. And then, the person in the middle of the two, with brushed-up hairstyle, beige-colored gi, and teenage appearance, spoke with a confident smile on his face…

"We have finally found you… Kaguya's descendant." He said while pointing his right thumb on his chest. "The name's Yusuke Yurameshi. Nice to meet you… Shinobi kid…"

**Author's Note:**

**1. I have been mentioning this for several Chapters already but just for clarification, on this fic, Chakra Honor and Chakra Immersion are Chakra Control techniques. Chakra Honor allows the user to to perform the jutsus in proper form, allowing the user to make the jutsu several times far more powerful then it regularly used to. While Chakra Immersion allows the user to manipulate the amount of Chakra being used to perform the jutsu, allowing the user to user the most minimum Chakra required to perform the jutsu but with still the same power and effect as of the regular chakra requirement for the jutsu.**

**2. When Naruto performs Shunshin ****_(Body Flicker Technique)_****, it technically has the same effect as that of Shunpo from Bleach, similar to Yuroichi and Byakuya's movements.**

**3. Naruto knocking half of entire Atlantean's Army with pure intimidation is a reminisce to Luffy's Conqueror Haki on Fishman Island. That's epic, for me.**

**4. Naruto's jutsus on this fic is similar to Hashirama's Mokuton and Madara's Katon jutsus scale. Due to his gigantic chakra reserves, even an ordinary E-Rank jutsu can be performed with higher destructive force and power, and also can cover large amount of area that could even reach thousands of meters.**

**5. Just like during the first time that Naruto worked with the Justice League from Chapter 5-6, I have also inserted additional scenarios and fighting scenes from the Justice League DCAU series so Naruto will have his own battles while having the heroes battle on their own without meddling that much from each other. Because I don't want to downplay what the heroes has done on the JL-DCAU series.**

**6. I have also added some character into Orm, just for the sole purpose of acquiring new information regarding Weiss.**

**7. Naruto's physical strength has grown massively on this fic. His very own physical parameters has already been increased after absorbing the Bijuus into himself, then further increased after the two Ten-Tailed Kurama fused together as the Juubi Kurama. His Uzumaki genes that allows him to continue his physical parameters continuously with proper training, and his Bjuu Cells that amplifies his physical parameters further as well, also made Naruto's own physical prowess a lot stronger, faster, durable and such. After his training in the dimension rift along with the continued training every night with Juubi Kurama, Naruto's physical parameters, as of what I have said from previous Chapters are now comparable to current Toriko. But he can adjust his strength depending on the situation so he can still punch a regular human without killing them accidentally.**

**8. Just a reminder that all Weiss has ability to easily regenerate ala Majin Boo.**

**9. Fuuton: Rasengan is at least as powerful as of regular Fuuton: Rasenshuriken due to Naruto's current level of power.**

**10. Fuuton: Senpuken is inspired from Chidori/Raikiri.**

**11. Yusuke, Yoko Kurama and Hiei are quite powerful in this fic. They around the same level as that of the high-tiers of Toriko-verse in terms of physical and ability powers.**

**12. The Reigan that Yusuke fired against the Weiss is said to be on the same level as that of Naruto's Fuuton: Rasenshuriken on this fic. Well, on Chapter 6 of this fic, Rasenshuriken is already on a different level than its manga counterpart, even much more powerful than Kyuubi's casual Bijuu Dama. Kyuubi's Bijuu Dama has enough power to overpower collaboration Bijuu Damas from 5 Bijuus. Yusuke's Reigan, without a doubt, is a casual country buster. However, the Rasenshuriken from Chapter 6 of this fic is around the same level of power due to power-scaling.**

**13. As for those who are wondering if Naruto has Ashura's power on this fic, he doesn't have… yet! I am planning to unlock that power within him along with other powers… soon… as an asspull power-up**

**14. Naruto Chakra Level on this fic is far above Rikudo Madara. This is just his very own, base Chakra without tapping into any power-ups. However, he is not using that entire Chakra reserves and only used specific level depending on the opponent that he needed to fight. So it technically goes like this:**

**-Chuunin-Level: Naruto's level while being a regular person or as a student. So basically, he is still is several times above ordinary humans in all physical parameters. His Chuunin Level prowess can allow Naruto to fight on equal grounds with High Jounin Level characters like Kakashi and even Kage Level Characters due to his skills and abilities regardless of Chakra Level. He is usually on this level when not fighting.**

**-Jounin-Level: Naruto's level right once he decided to fight with the Justice League or fight on his own. His Jounin Level prowess is actually on par with Kage-Level characters and could even fight the Gokage's simultaneously due to his skills and abilities regardless of Chakra Level. He automatically enters this level on the very moment that he sensed any danger or while fighting with the Justice League. He first used this against the Imperium during the Alien Invasion.**

**-Kage-Level: This level depends on Naruto's opponent. With this, he can take on the entire Shinobi Alliance with Gokages by himself ala Edo Tensei Madara.**

**-Hashirama Senju-Level: A specific level that is several times more powerful than Kage-Level. This mode depends on the number or power of his opponents.**

**-Rikudo Obito Level: A specific level that is several times more powerful than Hashirama's Level. (Hasirama openly admitted this.)**

**-Rikudo Madara Level: A specific level that is exponentially more powerful than Rikudo Obito Level. (Minato Namikaze personally commented on this.)**

**-Rikudo Sennin Level: Another Level exponentially more powerful than Rikudo Madara Level. (Rikudo Sennin himself commented that he is still more powerful than Rikudo Madara.)**

**-Kaguya Level: The current peak of Chakra Level that Naruto's very own base Chakra could achieve without power-ups. Since Naruto currently not know who is Kaguya on this fic, it will simply be indicated as 'Above Rikudo Sennin-Level'. There are other power-ups waiting for Naruto on this fic. Haha. I'm currently drafting it for the storyline.**

**Thank you and please send me some reviews for motivation and also if you have any other questions, please fell free to write it on reviews or PM as well. Ja ne!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Reason to Fight

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews from the previous Chapter guys! They are amazing, inspiring and other reviews also packed a lot of information! You are the reason guys why I am very excited writing this fic! I really appreciate the time you give to write the reviews!**

**For HAVOC-Black Lotus – Thank you very much for consistently providing your reviews sir! Well, I made Naruto hold back most of his strength and powers even fighting strong adversaries on this fic since there are a lot more powerful characters and other possible events that might happen as the story progress. So I need Naruto to always have an ace up his sleeve once the events has properly executed. But sooner or later, he will need to fight seriously and go all out, especially on the way how the story progress. Once again, arigato guzaimasu!**

**For Krazyfanfiction1 – Thank you for the review and writing some clarifying questions! For the first question, of course, I'll make Naruto fight in full power in this fic once that certain event/s has come to play. For the 2****nd**** Q, in this fic, as of now, Naruto can only use Wind Element and Onmyouton while tapping into Juubi Kurama's Chakra. That way, I can still provide room for power-ups for Naruto on the upcoming Chapters.  
>For the 3<strong>**rd**** Q, the only travel jutsu that Naruto knew is the Hiraishin, for now. And Naruto can only fly by also using Juubi Kurama's Chakra, but he'll have his own support jutsu for him to be able to fly on his own soon. And your idea regarding Chakra Arms with multiple Mini-Rasenshuriken, that's badass! With that idea, I have come up with a new jutsu for Naruto. Thank you!**

**For roukie95 – Yeah. And that will be soon. Naruto is dealing with Gods and Demons here. So he will definitely use Kaguya Chakra level soon once I have already executed that part of the story properly. Thank you!**

**For Kinunatz – Thank you for a very informative review! Subjective Reality is pretty much hax. Actually, I think Kaguya's power is somehow close or similar to Hao with Great Spirit OS from Shaman King, but Hao's is still stronger. And Naruto has capability to use this hax power on his current state, however, he hasn't learn it yet since Juubi Kurama himself doesn't have any idea how that works. Let's see how Naruto can possibly learn to use that power.**

**For swiftrabbit – Yeah. I also am pretty excited for that however, just like what I have mentioned for Kinunatz, Naruto haven't learned reality/dimension warping yet. Naruto, on his own, already has Kaguya-level Chakra on this fic long before Kaguya's Canon appearance (I have mentioned it from Chapter 2 and 7 that Naruto has much more Chakra than 10-Tails Kurama itself.) For now, he only has up to Kaguya Chakra level but don't have Kaguya's abilities.  
>And also, Minato's Rasen Senkou Chourinbukousanshiki is the same jutsu that Minato used against the Hidden Stone during the 3<strong>**rd**** Shinobi World War, and also against Raikage and Killer Bee. He will spread multiple Hiraishin kunais on the battlefield and will speedblitz multiple enemies using Hiraishin. He can either use the Hiraishin kunai itself for throat slash or Rasengan to 1HKO opponents and also add Kage Bunshin and the clone will also use the technique along with him for taking out larger armies or more powerful enemies while blitzing.**

**For Neo-Appolion – Haha. Naruto has a weakness and is shared by all the Shinobi. Once their Chakra ran out, they will die. That's why Sasuke limited to 2 Chidoris a day before timeskip and Gai nearly disintegrating after exhausting his entire Chakra after using 8****th**** Gate. But Naruto has near unlimited pool of Chakra so that weakness is almost non-existent. However, whatever Kaguya's weakness is, that will be Naruto's weakness as well on this fic.**

**For bankai777 – Naruto and Yusuke will be talking ****_while _****fighting. That's for sure, considering their personalities. Haha.**

**For Balor 9 – Well, I'll be following Naruto's power-up from the manga, which is awakening of Ashura's Chakra and powers + more! Haha. Like what I have said from my previous Chapters, I am a fan of power-up, regardless if it is logical, ass-pull or whatever. Haha.**

**For Ddragon21 – Thank you for taking your time for providing reviews on different Chapters! I don't know anything about starcraft however, for the event that will force humans, heroes and others to unite, that will be the central plot of this fic. I just hope that I can execute it properly. For your 2****nd**** review, Naruto can only use Wind Element on this fic since Uzumakis can only use Wind element, on this fic. But soon, since Ashura's power-up on this fic is on the way, other elements will also soon come to play within his arsenals.  
>And yes, I am sorry to disappoint but this is a harem fic, but the story will not revolve on the harem. And the girls involved within the harem are the TWGOK Goddess heroines, whom will also play important role on this fic like they used to from the respective manga where I 'borrowed' them, not just for pure 'fanservice'. But Skuld will be the main heroine. I actually wanted to include Avengers as well but I don't know much about the Marvelverse and it might cause inconsistencies on Marvel Characters and story. However, I am taking time reading Marvel comics and I might create a separate fic for it once I drafted an appropriate story.<br>And Naruto will also have guy friends, and you'll find that soon… very soon… And as for who is stronger, Bills will always be stronger than Kaguya in terms of raw power. Kaguya can summon and manipulate dimensions, but Bills can easily destroy it. However, as for hierarchy, both Bills and Kaguya are gods on their own right. So in that terms, they are pretty much equal.**

**And for Bloody Mist - And the lamp has granted her wish... Here comes the next Chapter!**

**Finally, for Strife666, BlueFlash99, templememple, StronGuy159, Ahlerot and Guest, thank you so much for writing your small but very precious reviews! I really, really appreciate it!**

_(From here, anything that might happen on this Chapter is entirely my personal point of view on how things will turn out. The Characters on this fic, like the Three Kings and Naruto, are a lot more powerful than their YYH EoS and Naruto Manga counterpart respectively. Whatever happens on this Chapter is my view on how turns will turn out using the current powers that they have on this fic, but that doesn't mean that the events will be the same will happen if the characters from their manga counterpart met. So please don't bash me on this. Thank you!)_

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 14**

"Superman! What's going on there!?" Batman spoke thru a communicator. He is now flying back towards Superman's location aboard of his Bat Plane after evacuating the Atlantean Army from the North Pole due to the appearance of a powerful Weiss. The Caped Crusader, with help of Green Lantern and Aquaman, were able to drop the Atlantean soldiers a few tens of kilometers away from the location where the Weiss has spawned. And with Aquaman's command and guidance, who had just reclaimed his position and power as the King of Atlantis, the soldiers got no other choice but to listen to their King.

As much as Aquaman wanted to stay with the group to fight against the Weiss, Batman pointed out the he is needed more in Atlantis to ease the crisis created by his brother Orm. So the King decided to lead his army back to Atlantis, leaving Green Lantern and Batman. After seeing every last one of the soldiers departing back to the depths of the sea, Batman contacted Watchtower and he instructed the heroes-on-duty, Hawkgirl and the Flash, to join the battle against the Weiss in North Pole. The two heroes on the Watchtower agreed and they quickly piloted a Javelin towards the North Pole.

The Javelin met Green Lantern and the Bat Plane mid-way before they reach the other heroes' location. Batman explained what's going on with the shortest and most detailed explanation possible. However, a few kilometers before they arrive on the location, a bright light suddenly enveloped the sky that shatters the entire darkened sky of the northern polar cap. It also emitted powerful shockwaves that even made the Bat Plane and the Javelin almost lose their control on flight. This made Batman ask the heroes on the location what is actually going on…

"Batman! We're alright! However, the situation has developed here…" Superman replied thru the earpiece in a weakened tone, seemingly recovering from a powerful attack that was able to damage him.

"That power… Does the Shinobi have already used his Rasenshuriken thing against that Demon thing?" The Flash muttered on the Javelin's communicator. "I always wanted to see a Demon face to face but the Shinobi seemed to already obliterate it!" The speedster said since the gigantic orb of energy that is illuminating the sky right now is more or less on the same magnitude and power as that of the Rasenshuriken that the Shinobi have used to disintegrate the mothership of the White Martians during the invasion.

"Actually, I really wish that it was the Shinobi who created that expanding energy sphere that you are seeing right now…" Superman replied in a serious tone. "However, the giant energy sphere in the atmosphere that you were seeing is not created by the Shinobi… rather, three new individuals appeared out of nowhere and one of them used a powerful attack with the same magnitude as that of the Rasenshuriken to blast the Demon with that energy…"

"What?! Who are they!?" Batman replied in a dark, loud tone.

"We don't know yet. Diana and J'onn are currently on guard against the possible movements of these beings. And the Shinobi is also looking towards them intently as well." Superman replied.

"Does those individuals are somehow acquainted to the Shinobi? Are they using the same kind of power as like his'?" Batman asked once again as he increased the speed of his Bat Plane after seeing the large energy sphere's size in the atmosphere slowly disappears.

"We don't know yet. Even J'onn cannot enter their minds to determine their objectives. But their powers are somewhat comparable to that of the Shinobi's based on J'onn's observation." Superman replied.

"I see. If those beings have the power with similar nature to that of the Shinobi, then all of you should watch your back carefully. We still don't know what scope of powers they have. We're on our way. Batman out." Bruce Wayne said as he gritted his teeth while cutting the communication lines. So many questions suddenly popped out on that very moment. Who are those beings? If they blast the Weiss away, then what is their real objective? If they have the same capabilities and destructive power as that of the Shinobi, how are they going to handle them if they happen to be an enemy?

"This is getting out of hand." Green Lantern muttered after hearing the conversation. He also has the same questions as that of Batman.

"One of those newly arrived beings has power that could rival the Shinobi? Now this is a problem." The Flash muttered as he sighed. "What if not only one of them… but all three of them has that level of power?"

"Unbelievable. But we should prepare. Get ahold of yourself Flash." Hawkgirl said as she grabbed her mace. They are only a few kilometers away from the battle scene…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"It can't be… Those three…" Lune gritted her teeth as she saw how Archfiend Skull got obliterated by a powerful attack from one of the three newcomers… "The Three Kings of Makai are currently on Ningenkai?!"<p>

"The Three Kings of Makai? How is that possible?" Fiore muttered as she had her mouth hanging while looking at the monitor. "I thought they will not want to meddle into Nifheim's affairs, Lune-sama?"

"That's what I thought as well!" Lune replied in rage. "Each one of them is deities on their own right! They will cause serious problems if they meddle against our plans!"

"But how is it possible that the Makai deities are here together? Does that mean that the Reikai allowed them to pass through the space-time tunnel that connects Makai and Ningenkai?" Fiore inquired.

"That's the most possible answer for that." Lune replied. "Makai and Reikai are currently on very good terms due to the acts of these Three Kings. The Reikai and Makai alliance seemed to be thinking very high of themselves right now if they allow the Three Kings to step foot on Ningenkai."

"It is quite logical for them to investigate what is happening to Ningenkai." Fiore said as she looked towards the Three Kings in the monitor. "Some powerful Weiss are appearing randomly on Human Realm. Of course, they will look into it sooner or later. And besides, it seemed like the Weiss is not the only reason why they decided to venture in Human Realm." Fiore said after seeing Yusuke, Yoko Kurama and Hiei looking towards the Shinobi kid.

"Hmm… It seemed that they have also taken some interest on that Chosen Child…" Lune said. "Let's see how things will develop for now. Who knows… they might kill each other off or at least weaken each other if they decided to fight…" Lune said with an evil smirk. The two continued to stare on the monitor…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The energy sphere in the atmosphere created by the attack called Reigan dispersed, leaving a scattered miasma from the damaged Weiss mid-air. The miasma started to gather around a certain point for Archfiend Skull to materialize itself once again…<p>

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't bother looking towards the materializing but damaged Weiss. He just stood on the same location where he currently is while looking directly towards the three newcomers who are standing on the highest glacier. He can feel enormous amounts of powers within those three even though they are trying to hide it. He takes a good look of their physical appearances and they all seemed to be the same age as of him physically.

Superman, Wonder Woman and J'onn Jonz are all on their feet right now, prepared for anything that these newcomers might do. However, this newly arrived trio seemed to only focus themselves towards the Shinobi so they refrain on doing anything unless they already have an overview and information for what is actually going on.

"Yusuke Yurameshi…" Naruto muttered while looking at the person who introduced himself casually after firing his Reigan earlier. 'He seems to be the one responsible for firing that Reigan attack against Lullaby based on his gestures.'

"So this is the Shinobi kid…" Hiei muttered as he looked towards Naruto with his third eye sharply. "…I can't believe that a kid like him has S-Class Level of power…" He said in somewhat uninterested manner.

"Aside from possessing an S-Class level power, just a reminder that he also is a possible descendant from a powerful god known from our ancient times as… Kaguya…" Yoko Kurama spoke, currently on his Yoko Form.

"Kaguya… they know something about Kaguya? Could it be… that they are related to this Raizen being" Naruto muttered to himself as he remembered the being who spoke within his mind… the one called Toushin Raizen. "Who the hell are you!? What do you want?!"

All of a sudden, with a blink of an eye, the newcomer trio disappeared from their current location and reappeared 5 meters away in front of the Shinobi. Naruto didn't get surprised since he was able to track their movements. However, he believes that those movements are not their true speed and he also doesn't know anything about the powers and abilities of these beings in front of him so he needs to be prepared on every possible scenario.

"Well, we have some things to verify from you…" Yusuke said as he clenched his fists against each other, as if preparing to fight. "But first things first…" Suddenly, something landed on the glacier just a few meters behind Naruto. He took a side glance towards the source of the sound, only to see the Archfiend Skull with completely materialized form but with more severe damage than it already has before being hit by the Reigan.

"**How dare you interrupt my fun… Three Kings of Makai!" **Archfiend Skull roared towards the group, releasing a powerful demonic energy.

"Let's go, Hiei." Yoko Kurama spoke towards his three-eyed comrade. Hiei just nods and disappeared with a blur. Then, Hiei reappeared right behind the still regenerating Weiss, but now with his sword already in hand.

"You're kind of fun is rather boring." Hiei said as he returned the sword to its sheath. The Demon is about to react however, multiple black blood suddenly spilled over his body created from several cuts from random directions.

"**What… happened? What did… you do… to me?!"** The Demon spoke in a weakened tone.

"You have very slow eyes for someone who possesses an S-Class level of power…" Hiei said as he walk right pass through the Demon. "I have just sliced you 45 times. Yet you didn't see even a single slashing movement from me? How boring…."

"Indeed… 45 slices… in a single instance..." Naruto narrowed his eyes after seeing what the three-eyed person can do. He has able to follow the movements of the black-clad, sword wielding person. He may be the shortest among the 3 newcomers but that speed alone is something that shouldn't be taken lightly.

"So you were also able to count it huh?" Yusuke smiled towards Naruto after hearing the Shinobi talking to himself. "That's good. I am glad you were able to see that."

Naruto didn't reply to Yusuke. This guy seemed to be measuring his abilities even without him doing anything. Then, the white-haired person who is the tallest among the newcomers with fox-like appearance appeared beside the sliced Weiss out of nowhere and slammed a palm thrust on the Demon's body. Suddenly, random plant veins sprouted on the same exact location of the Demon's body, enveloped the Demon in a matter of seconds, and the presence of the Demon disappeared. The plant veins receded into a bean-sized seed and it was caught by the same white-haired person before the seeds fall on the ground.

"**NOOO!"** The Demon's last cry can be heard to the ends of horizon.

"That guy… sealed the Demon on that plant seed?! That's one amazing Fuinjutsu…" Naruto muttered on his own once again.

"Among the three of us, I am the only one who has sealing capabilities." Yoko Kurama spoke after hearing Naruto's words with his fox ears. "I am Yoko Kurama. And that one is Hiei." He pointed his right index finger towards the three-eyed person.

"Yusuke Yurameshi, Yoko Kurama, and Hiei…" Naruto muttered, realizing that the fox-like person has the same name as that of his best pal. "What are you planning to do against that Weiss?"

"I believe we can gather information from this thing." Yoko Kurama replied while keeping the seed where the Weiss is sealed. "I believe you also have information about it, right?" Yoko Kurama asked the Shinobi.

"Yeah. But don't expect me to provide any information that I already knew just because you have already told me your names." Naruto spoke in a distrustful tone. After all, he didn't know anything about these three beings in front of him so he cannot just tell everything that he has learned from Haqua regarding Nifheim. Something is going on in Nifheim, so he cannot just trust anyone who might be involved in it.

"We are not here just for capturing that Weiss." Hiei spoke while seriously looking towards Naruto. "I believe you already knew what I meant by that, Kaguya's descendant?"

"Kaguya… just what the hell are you talking about!" Naruto yelled towards Hiei. "Who is that Kaguya?! Are you related to this Raizen person who spoke within my mind a few days ago?"

"So Raizen old man has already spoken within your mind eh? He didn't tell me that." Yusuke smirked. "Anyways, we are here to determine who you really are and how are you related to that Kaguya. Capturing the Weiss is just a bonus. But with your reaction, I can suspect that you don't seem to know anything about Kaguya…"

"Like the hell I know!" Naruto replied seriously. "I came from another world outside of this dimension rift so there is no way that I can become a descendant of someone from this reality!"

Yoko Kurama and Hiei observed on how Naruto responded towards Yusuke's questions and they cannot sense or see any lie or deceit from his words. Yusuke on the other hand look directly towards the Shinobi's eyes and even he can say that this kid doesn't really know anything about this Kaguya that Raizen has told them about. But how come does his old man able to sense Kaguya's power within this kid if the kid didn't know anything about Kaguya?

The Three Kings of Makai looked towards each other, as if thinking of the next step of action that they need to take. The three nods into each other. Naruto observes the three's eye contact, and realized that they happened to agree into something… And all of a sudden, he felt a strong presence suddenly approaching him… actually… a fist is being thrown towards his face in blinding speed!

With Naruto's highly advanced reflexes, he was able to block the incoming punch on the last second by crossing both his arms right in front of his face. However, the force of the punch is so strong that it still sends the Shinobi skidding on his feet for almost a hundred meters with matching shockwaves from the force of the impact. This is the first time that Naruto felt such strong attack dealt to him after the 4th Great Shinobi World War. He quickly looked back to see who is the person responsible for the attack. He narrowed his eyes after seeing the person who punched him. It is no other than Yusuke Yurameshi… one of the newcomers and the one who severely weakened Lullaby…

"Why did you do that?" Naruto said seriously as he took a Lotus Taijutsu stance.

"I don't really know if I should believe you or not. However, if my old man claimed that you have this Kaguya bitch's power, then there should be a reason why. So this is no longer about analyzing who's right and wrong between the old man's statement and your words. It all comes down on determining who is telling the truth. And besides, just like what they usually says…" Yusuke disappears from his current location and reappeared right in front of Naruto and aimed for another right straight punch on the face. However, Naruto caught it this time mid-way with his left hand and he aimed to punch Yusuke with his right hand.

Yusuke saw this, smirked, and also caught the incoming right fist with his own left hand. The two are now clasping each other's hands as they lower each other's stance… "…action speaks louder than words. Let's have some action here to determine if you actually are telling the truth! Let our fist do the talking!"

"So it all comes down to this eh?" Naruto replied seriously. Yusuke started to emit Reiki from his body and Naruto does the same with his Chakra as he taps deeper within his Chakra reserves (Naruto releases high amounts of Chakra that made it visible to naked eyes, just like on how Natsu Dragneel releases his Dragon Slayer Flames surrounding his body. However, since it is Chakra, it technically looked like light blue flames bursting out of Naruto's body). From his current Kage Chakra Level that he used on fighting against Archfiend Skull, he increased his Chakra into Hashirama Chakra Level. The Reiki and Chakra aura between the two started to battle in dominance, like two flames of different color battling for supremacy, as it started shaking the entire location. Glaciers surrounding the two started to break, creating a crater with the two warriors in the middle of it with few streaks of lightning being generated as the two powers clash.

"That Yusuke… he actually just wanted to fight the Shinobi kid." Yoko Kurama said casually with his eyes closed.

"Heh. Using fighting as an excuse to determine the power of Kaguya's descendant… that idiot really knows how to think just to get himself into a fight." Hiei smirked.

However, the members of the Justice League present on the scene saw everything that happened and they can no longer just watch what is happening in front of them. Even if the Shinobi is not an official member of the Justice League, they cannot just allow him to fight alone against such strong adversary.

"The Shinobi has already helped us in our battles a few times before. So we shouldn't allow him to fight alone this time against these powerful beings." Superman said to Wonder Woman and the Martian.

"Agreed. We better get moving." Wonder Woman spoke as the three heroes started to levitate and flew in hi-speed towards Naruto and Yusuke. However, Hiei and Yoko Kurama stopped them on their tracks.

"We cannot allow you to interfere." Yoko Kurama said in a cold tone as he drew a fresh rose out of nowhere.

"You'll have to get through us first." Hiei spoke while removing the cloth that wrapped both his arms. Both of them are also emitting powerful aura similar to what Yusuke and Naruto are currently doing.

"So be it!" Superman said in a decisive tone as the heroes engaged Yoko Kurama and Hiei in battle.

On the other hand, Botan used her own powers to make herself become invisible to naked eyes. (Botan is invisible to ordinary humans during the very first part of the YYH series.). She is now watching how the event unfolds a few kilometers away while using a special gadget with telescope-like features. And this device is directly linked to the monitor where Makai and Reikai deities watch the situation.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Koenma-sama. We have finally found the Shinobi however, Yusuke engages him in battle without any warning." Botan spoke through a special communication device.<p>

"That's just who he really is, that stupid kid." Koenma mutterd as he watched the events unfold on the monitor. He is sitting on a round table along with Yomi, Mokuro and Enki who are also watching how the battle events ensued. "Just don't get too close to them. It will definitely be an S-Class level battle just like against Sensui, or probably even more."

"Raizen wanted to determine the true nature of the kid's power and see if he really is that Kaguya's descendant. And Yusuke might have thought that battling the Shinobi kid will be the best course of action to determine what kind of power the kid really has." Enki said while nodding with his eyes closed.

"But you're talking about Yusuke." Yomi replied with a smirk. Eventhough he is blind, he can still sense what's going on in the screen. "Actually, I believe that he just wanted to fight the Shinobi kid and what you said right now is just an excuse for him."

"Well, I guess you hit the mark." Enki said with his usual grin.

"Either way, those two has finally engaged in a battle so we'll just need to wait how this will unfold." Mokuro said in an uninterested tone. "However, since Yoko Kurama has sealed a Weiss, that technically mean that we are already meddling with Nifheim's affairs even if we actually don't know what is happening on that world. This may cause some possible conflict with the Nifheim Government."

"Indeed. But we don't have any other choice." Koenma replied. "Something is happening to Nifheim, and we need to take action, even a single step. Unless we have been also able to determine that, we cannot just pretend that nothing is happening."

"I guess I'll leave the discussion to you guys regarding that. Ahaha." Botan replied nervously. Then she cut off the communication device and focused on watching the battle with her special gadget for the deities to watch the battle real time.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"The Three Kings… sealed Archfiend Skull?!" Lune said while gritting her teeth. "Damn! What do they want!? If they simply seal Archfiend Skull, then it simply means that they already have suspicions about what's happening here in Nifheim!"<p>

"That's right Lune-sama. If they already have such suspicions, then there is no doubt that Reikai and Makai will soon start making their move to determine what's going on by contacting the Daimakaicho. And once the Daimakaicho knew what we are plotting, then everything that we have planned for will be ruined!" Fiore said.

"The Chosen Child and the Three Kings of Makai… We'll need to take them down right now no matter what it takes!" Lune slammed her right fist to her table. "Prepare to activate the Garganta (dimension traveling means from Bleach) and summon the Mobile Colossi (the Titan-like being from Chapter 256 of TWGOK manga) directly to the place where the Three Kings and the Shinobi were currently fighting.

"The Mobile Colossi itself?!" Fiore nodded. "What are you planning then…? Don't tell me…"

"Yes, that's right…" Lune said with a devilish glare. "…we'll use the Mobile Colossi's special ability to eliminate those stupid kings and the Chosen Child in a single instance, right here and now!"

"Use the Mobile Colossi's special ability on Ningenkai?! If that power is used, that might eradicate the entire Human Realm in a matter of hours! I thought we need humans for nourishment of Hell but with this, we might destroy what we have prepared for! And besides, that will definitely make Valhala start moving against us as well! If we really want to unify Ningenkai, Valhala and Nifheim, this will be a bad plan Lune-sama!" Fiore explained.

Lune grabbed Fiore's collar and drew her near her face. "Just obey!" She said with murderous intent on her eyes.

"Ha…Hai!" Fiore said as she sweat heavily due to Lune's expression…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman prepared her lasso and attempted to bind Yoko Kurama with it. However, Yoko Kurama applied some Youki to the rose on her right hand, and with a casual swing, it transformed into a whip created from plant veins with multiple thorns down to its tip. Yoko Kurama used it to block the lasso from the Princess and he attempted to attack Wonder Woman with his Rose Whip. The Princess also used her lasso to block the incoming attack. And so it began an exchange of attacks between the Magical Lasso and Rose Whip in blinding speed.<p>

Hiei equipped his arms with his signature black flames called Jao Ensatsu created from his Youki and used it to block Superman's incoming right straight. The three-eyed king then used his blinding speed to attack Superman with his own right straight equipped with Jao Ensatsu. The Man of Steel, confident on his nigh-invulnerable body, decided to tank the attack. But since the punch is equipped with Youki, Superman felt the punch that landed on his solar plexus. And Hiei, with his usual fighting style, followed his attack with barrage of punches in blinding speed; all equipped with Jao Ensatsu and ended his attacks with a sharp kick on Superman's face that sends Superman skidding backward and pinning himself in the glacier.

"That power… to be able to hurt me like this… it has similar nature as that of magic!" Superman grunted as he got up while with his hand on his solar plexus. "I can follow his attacks but the power he is using is troublesome for me."

J'onn Jonz saw what happened to Superman so he shape-shifted into a Chinese Dragon and attempted to wrap Hiei with his snake-like body. The Martin tightened the wrap however, Hiei released a powerful Youki converted into black flames surging out of his body. The black flames affected the Martian as he has weakness to flames due to his Martian physiology, making him remove the wrap from Hiei's body and revert back to his Martian form. Hiei grabs the Martian's right arm and slammed it into the ice-covered ground violently, creating a powerful shockwave along with a 100-meter wide, 20-meter deep crater.

"Superman! J'onn!" Wonder Woman stopped her lasso and whip exchange with Yoko Kurama and attempted to flew towards the two heroes but Yoko Kurama wrapped one of Wonder Woman's right arm with his Rose Whip.

"I apologize for doing this." Yoko Kurama said with an apologetic tone, surprising the Amazon Princess since she felt sincerity within those words, as if her opponent really meant the apology. Yoko Kurama then swung his rose whip directly towards Superman's location to throw the Princess to the Man of Steel sharply.

Superman saw this and he quickly flew to catch Wonder Woman before she landed on the ground. He then used his Frost Breath against Yoko Kurama since he knew that it won't work to a flame user like Hiei. However, Hiei reappeared in front of Yoko Kurama and used some casual Jao Ensatsu blast to neutralize the effects of the Frost Breath, creating a thick mist on the area.

Superman spun around with his super-speed to remove the mist. The Martian recovered and flew directly to where Superman and Wonder Woman were currently standing. The three of them look towards the two Kings who are looking towards them with neutral expression.

"They are very strong." The Martian said without any emotion.

"Yeah. And their powers can hurt me." Superman replied without removing his gaze against the opposition.

"But I can tell that they don't want to fight us." Wonder Woman said. She then take a look towards the Shinobi and Yusuke who are battling in a distance using tremendous power that she have never seen before. "Maybe their real objective is to fight the Shinobi and not us."

"That's right." Yoko Kurama replied. "We are here for the Shinobi, but our friend over there is very eager to fight the Shinobi kid so badly, that's why it ended up like this." He said while pointing towards Yusuke.

"So you heroes don't have anything to do with this." Hiei said while also watching the battle from happening from the distance.

"What do you want against the Shinobi!?" Superman asked the two Kings. "Who is the Kaguya person who you claim as the Shinobi's ancestor?" Superman spoke. He heard everything that the Three Kings and the Shinobi have talked to earlier thru his super-hearing.

"None of your business." Hiei replied sharply.

"It is." The Martian replied. "Even if he is not an official member of the Justice League, the Shinobi is already one of us! He fought with us on our battles so we will also fight on his battles if we need to."

"Then we don't have any other choice but to fight." Yoko Kurama replied. "As much as I would like to, we don't want to fight against you heroes since you selflessly protect the world in your own way. But this matter doesn't have anything to do with the Justice League team of yours. There are things that we need to clarify within the Shinobi and fighting him is the only way to verify it. That is all that I can explain, nothing more."

"If you heroes still insist on fighting to help the Shinobi, then we'll have no other choice but to hold you back." Hiei spoke as he channeled more potent Youki while converting it to Jao Ensatsu. The black flames are now enveloping his entire body and his gaze alone emits powerful pressure against the heroes.

The heroes once again looked towards the battling Shinobi and Yusuke. The statements between the two beings in front of them made them actually wonder what is this something that they need to verify within the Shinobi. However, this will not change the fact that the Shinobi has fought with them to protect the world and they have already verified what the character of the Shinobi kid is several times during the entire time that they are fighting with him. And they believe that he will definitely fit with the Justice League's principles and ideals. That's why…

"We don't know what your objectives really are but like what we have said before, the Shinobi is already one of us! We cannot allow you to have it your way against him! If we need to fight to get through you and assist the Shinobi on his own battles, then we'll do it!" Superman said with determination all over his face. Wonder Woman nodded and the Martian prepared for another skirmish.

"Big words." Hiei smirked. "But you shouldn't say something like that without knowing what the true capabilities of the person you're fighting with." He continued. His Jagan eye then glowed with greater power surging out from his body.

"Hiei, you don't need to go all out." Yoko Kurama spoke. "You're not thinking of killing them aren't you?" He said, as if already realizing what attack does his partner is about to execute.

"Don't worry. I'll use the lowest possible power for _**that**_ attack." Hiei said with an evil smile. "I have no reason to kill them. They are the world's so-called heroes after all."

Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Martian felt the magnitude of power surging out from Hiei's body. The spiritual pressure being emitted is so oppressive, especially for them who don't have such kind of power even if they have powerful physiologies from their own races. They knew that whatever attacks that this being is planning to use towards them, it will definitely give them a run on their money.

"I don't know what kind of attack they are planning to use against us, but we shouldn't allow ourselves to get hit by that!" Superman said to the two heroes beside him. They nodded, as they flew directly towards Hiei to stop the black-clad warrior on executing the attack. But Yoko Kurama dashed in front of Hiei with both arms extended forward. Then several plant vines extended from his arms to stop the incoming heroes. Superman tear the vines with his Heat Vision, Wonder Woman with her super-strength and the Martian didn't got affected due to his intangibility powers. However, what they didn't realize is how powerful those vines were.

Since the plant vines were created from Yoko Kurama's Reiki and Youki, he can manipulate how he prefers to use the vines. The vines that were cut-off by Wonder Woman and Superman suddenly grew again and bind their body. However, since the two of them has super-strength, they can take advantage of it to easily shatter the vines. But they didn't expect that the plant vines created from Yoko Kurama's power are not their regular plant vines. Being created from Reiki and Youki, the plant vines have enough power to resist brute strength if Yoko Kurama preferred to. So this time, the two heroes were not able to break through the vines that bind them. The Martian saw this so he quickly stopped on his tracks and decided to fly towards his fellow heroes, dropping his intangibility so he can fly faster.

"J'onn no!" Superman warned his Martian friend but it is too late. The plant vines were able to bind the Martian as well. Yoko Kurama included additional Reiki on the vines so the Martian cannot use his intangibility powers to phase out of the vines, creating a prison vine of combined Reiki and Youki.

"How… come… we cannot break through these vines…? I was able to break it earlier…." Wonder Woman said as she continued to struggle to get out of the vines' bind.

"The vines that you were able to break before you got caught are actually created to be destroyed by your own powers. That way, you can easily destroy the vines to activate its true abilities… and it is to bind you with the vines created from my very own power. Those vines are designed to resist brute strength so no matter how hard you struggle, you cannot escape through it." Yoko Kurama explained as he disappeared in front of the heroes, allowing the heroes to see Hiei who has his right hand pulled away while releasing powerful Youki.

"It's been a while since I have used this… and I also am interested on how this attack will affect you on its lowest possible power." Hiei smirked towards the heroes with his most evil grin.

"Oh no!" Superman muttered.

"Hera!" Wonder Woman just said.

"This can't be!" The Martian spoke. The three heroes can feel the enormous power being emitted by the right hand of the being in front of him. However, they have no other means to escape away due to the powerful bind by Yoko Kurama.

"Brace yourselves, heroes! JAO ENSATU KOKURYUHA _(Black Flames Spirit Dragon)_!" Hiei yelled with all his might. He extended his right arm forward at full force, releasing a powerful black flame resembling that of a large black dragon. The black flame dragon charged directly towards the currently-in-bind Justice League members in blinding speed, incinerating every glacier along its path in an instant …

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto, who still had his hands clasped against Yusuke's while both of them are fighting for dominance with their own Chakra and Reiki respectively, saw that the Justice League has also engaged Yoko Kurama and Hiei in a battle. (The events that will happen in this battle will happen on the exact same time when Wonder Woman and Yoko Kurama started exchanging blows from their lasso and Rose Whip respectively earlier. So technically, NarutoYusuke's fight and Justice League/Hiei/Yoko Kurama fight are happening simultaneously.) He gritted his teeth since he already knew that these self-proclaimed Three Kings arrived here just for him and they have nothing to do with the Justice League. So he doesn't want the League to be involved on this matter, especially since he is not a member of the Justice League.

However, as much as he wanted to help the Justice League against those other 2 Kings, he can't be able to do so since he is also facing a very powerful adversary. He wanted to go all out, but it is very clear for him that neither of the Three Kings is actually using their true power so he needed to hold back and determine their powers first before using the appropriate power and executing the proper strategy to defeat the Kings.

"Hey." Yusuke said with a smirk as he is pushing Naruto's arms and Chakra away with his own strength and Reiki. "You don't need to bother thinking about those superheroes. My friends will not kill them. Just focus on our fight or else you will get knocked out in an instant."

"Regardless, they are already involved on this." Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to push Yusuke's arms and releasing more Chakra. "I'll need to beat you and help them against your friends!"

The two let go of each other's hands and leaped away from each other, dispersing their released Reiki and Chakra. And then, they disappeared from their current location and dashed towards each other in massive hypersonic speeds. Their right fists hit each other mid-way simultaneously, creating a large crater below them and also some powerful shockwaves that could reach a few kilometers. And then, both Naruto and Yusuke started moving in random directions while exchanging Taijutsu combinations and brawler style attacks. They started moving in a battle speed that cannot be comprehended by naked eyes.

Naruto targeted Yusuke's chest with a right-handed palm thrust towards his heart but Yusuke covered his chest by crossing his arms. Yusuke then attempted to kick Naruto's head but the Shinobi blocked it with his left hand. Naruto then performed a 360 degree spin in an attempt to land a powerful knee drop on the former Spirit Detective's head. However, Yusuke just moved sideways to dodge the attack and also pulled his right hand away in an attempt to punch Naruto's face.

Naruto saw this so he tilted his head sideways to dodge the incoming punch and the Sage attempted to elbow Yusuke's stretched arm, aiming to break Yusuke's arm to incapacitate it. However, the former Spirit Detective realized it so he aimed to headbutt Naruto, only to land on Naruto's forehead protector. The impact from the two colliding heads sent the two skidding away from each other again.

These entire exchange of attacks happened only within a second. Yusuke smirked while Naruto narrowed his eyes, and the two dashed towards each other for another set of exchange once again.

Each time Naruto and Yusuke collide, Naruto's Chakra and Yusuke's Reiki will also collide in battle for dominance. The two opposing powers create powerful streams of energies that vaporized anything where they exchange their attacks, even creating violent tornadoes after a few seconds of clash and also disintegrated the glacier ranges in a flash.

And for Botan who is watching the battle from afar, all that she can see are multiple sparks followed by powerful shockwaves due to the impact of each attack, as if she is watching how Yusuke battled Yomi 50 years ago. Never in her wildest imagination that someone from Ningenkai can battle Yusuke on equal grounds like this especially now that Yusuke is a lot stronger than from the past. Could it be that the reason why this human called the Shinobi is so strong is because of Kaguya's power that Toushin Raizen have talked about?

Using his Reiki's powers, Yusuke levitate and flew towards the atmosphere while Naruto used his Shunshin: Geppou to kick the wind for him to reach the atmosphere. After releasing power greater than before and enveloping their bodies with it, Naruto and Yusuke dashed towards each other in the atmosphere with Naruto having Rasengan on his right hand and Yusuke with Reiki-empowered right fist. The two attacks collided, creating another powerful explosion mid-air.

Naruto braces himself on the impact however, Yusuke took advantage of the situation to attack Naruto with Reiki enhanced fist once again. However, Naruto dodged it on the last second and attempted to kick Yusuke with a Lotus Taijutsu move. But Yusuke caught his leg kick. Raizen's descendant then applied additional strength on his arms and started to spin the Shinobi horizontally while grabbing Naruto's leg, then threw Naruto violently down to the ground.

Due to the centrifugal force of the spun, Naruto don't have any means to maneuver himself so he landed violently on a mountain-sized glacier, destroying it in the process. But the impact didn't hurt him that much due to the durability granted to him by his Bijuu Cells. He didn't waste any other second as he released an enormous amount of Chakra to disintegrate the ice debris that buried him and quickly looked towards Yusuke, only to see the former Spirit Detective charging powerful Reiki on the tip of his right index finger, pointed towards him like a gun.

"REIGAN!" Yusuke yelled as he fired the attack towards Naruto with overwhelming speed. It has the same power as that of the one Yusuke has used to damage Archfiend Skull.

"Crap!" Naruto gritted his teeth. He drew two Hiraishin kunais and took a look towards the battling Justice League and Kings a few hundred meters away from him. Then, he saw a black flame dragon created by Hiei's black flame similar to Sasuke's Amaterasu approaching the heroes who are immobilized by seemingly plant vines. Realizing what he needed to do, he sharply threw one Hiraishin kunai towards the approaching Reigan.

After a few set of hand seals, "HIRAISHIN: JIKUKAN KEKKAI _(Flying Thunder God Technique: Space-Time Barrier)_!" The kunai created a circular insignia on thin air and absorbed the approaching Reigan, surprising Yusuke. Naruto then threw the 2nd Hiraishin kunai towards the heroes and it landed a few meters right in front of them, making Yoko Kurama and Hiei wonder about the purpose of the weapon thrown by the Shinobi in front of the League. However, Superman remembered that the Shinobi has done something like this against Lullaby so he just smirked after realizing what is about to happen.

The Reigan disappeared out of thin air, much to Yusuke's awe. And then, the Hiraishin kunai that landed in front of the heroes started to glow and also released a similar insignia to that of the first Hiraishin kunai that vanish the Reigan. And in that instance, the 2nd Hiraishin kunai fired the absorbed Reigan from the 1st Hiraishin kunai, directed towards the Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha. Hiei and Yoko Kurama caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Yusuke's Reigan right in front of them so Hiei manipulated his Black Flame Dragon to collide with the Reigan to protect themselves.

The Black Flame Dragon and the Regan collided, creating a powerful explosion of combined Youki and Reiki. Yoko Kurama and Hiei were able to get away from the expanding explosion that rocked the entire North Pole. Yusuke is amazed on how Naruto redirected his Reigan with an unknown ability. However, his musings got halted when Naruto reappeared right behind him that greatly surprised the former Spirit Detective.

"Payback time! OODAMA RASENGAN _(Big Ball Spiraling Sphere)_!" Naruto slammed his jutsu on Yusuke's back before the King could even react. Yusuke got surprised on how he didn't sense Naruto moving towards him, let along appearing behind him. However, Naruto has already tagged Yusuke with Hiraishin during one of their skirmishes and use it as an element of surprise to create a least expected opening.

Yusuke got completely enveloped by the expanding Oodama Rasengan chakra sphere that sent him skidding back to the ground and for a few hundred meters. Yusuke can feel the internal damage that the attack can produce. Good thing is that his Youki physiology that he inherited from Raizen increased the durability of his body.

Taking advantage of the situation when the Three Kings don't have their attention on him and the Justice League, Naruto used his Shunshin to pick up his Hiraishin kunais on their current respective locations and equipped some Chakra into them to cut the plant vines that bind the Justice League. He then returned the kunais on his vault. The explosion created by colliding Reigan and Black Flame Dragon subsided, only for heroes to see the destruction created by the attacks. It created a 3000-meter wide, 500 feet deep crater.

"Such destructive power…" The Martian muttered after recovering from their battle against the two Kings.

"I thought that the Shinobi is the only one who has this kind of destructive power…" Wonder Woman spoke.

"And this is just the surface of what they can actually do." Naruto said to the heroes while offering them some soldier pills.

"Thanks, Shinobi." Superman said as the three heroes eat the pills to revitalize their strength. Then Yoko Kurama and Hiei appeared few tens of meters away from them. This made the heroes enter their fighting stance, except Naruto.

"You have some pretty interesting skills, Shinobi." Yoko Kurama said in acknowledgement without any hint of sarcasm. "And it is good to see that you are willing to go out of your way just to protect your comrades."

"Wow, I didn't expect that you so-called Kings will say something to compliment my jutsus." Naruto replied but still with a serious expression.

"How come we will not?" Yusuke landed right beside Hiei and Yoko Kurama. "You're a great person who is willing to protect the ones who are important for you. And besides, we are not actually here just to fight you or anything. We are here to determine the true nature of your powers." Yusuke continued while stretching his neck. His clothes are tattered after receiving the Oodama Rasengan attack, but still in decent piece.

"The true nature of my powers… does this has something to do with the Kaguya person that you are talking about?" Naruto asked, but still not letting his guard down.

"Yes." Yoko Kurama replied on Yusuke's behalf. "To make things short, you have a special power that could be a threat for us. That's why we need to determine and verify if you could actually handle that kind of power."

'Maybe they are talking about Juubi Kurama… or something else.' Naruto thought. "And you can only determine that by fighting me, am I right?"

"That's right." Yoko Kurama answered. "We can tell that you're a good person and you, yourself, will not pose a threat against the world. But that power within you might be."

'Those are the same words that Batman told us about the Shinobi right after the Alien Invasion (from Chapter 6).' Superman thought while listening to the conversation. 'With these, is it safe to assume that these beings are also wary about the Shinobi's powers?'

"I am sorry but the true nature of my powers is only to protect my precious people. Nothing more, nothing less." Naruto said while widening his stance. "You're after me and me alone. So don't include the Justice League on this. If you want a fight, then I'll give it to you. Don't include anyone who doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Wait." Wonder woman tap the Shinobi's shoulder. "Don't speak like we don't have anything to do with you. You're our comrade. Even if you're not a member of the Justice League, we still consider you a member of our team."

"Thank you, but no." Naruto replied sternly. "This is my fight. And I don't want any of you to get hurt for butting into it." Naruto then once again released a powerful stream of Hashirama-level Chakra from his body that shattered the glacier where he is currently standing. He then glared towards the Three Kings in front of him. "You guys are talking about me being a possible threat without even knowing everything that I have been through. If you guys are coming after me just because of that, then I'll have no other choice but to beat you down and drill to that thick head of yours that I am not a monster that you think I am!" He yelled in an angered tone, somehow making him remember of his childhood.

Yoko Kurama felt sorry for the Shinobi. They are not thinking of him like a monster or anything like what the Shinobi is trying to say. In fact, they just want to determine the true nature of power of the Shinobi, regardless if he really is Kaguya's descendant or not. He, himself believes that a Shinobi is a good person regardless of his heritage and past. That's why he wanted to determine his true powers to dismiss the idea that Raizen had in mind.

Hiei however, felt something similar within Naruto's words. He can feel that those words came deep within the Shinobi kid's heart, as if a wound that can never heal even as the time passes by. Could it be that the Shinobi is also treated as a monster in the past? Could it be… that he is the same like him?

Yoko Kurama and Hiei wanted to prove that what the Shinobi is thinking about them is wrong. So they decided to step out and prepare to fight him so they can express what they need to say while fighting. However, Yusuke halted their advance.

"Hey guys. I am his opponent remember?" Yusuke said with a smirk. "I know how you feel, but this kid needs some beating as well so we can also drill into his skull that we are not here to treat him as a monster or anything." Yusuke then started releasing powerful Reiki as well as he stepped forward. "Regardless about this Kaguya reason, I want to meet him and fight with him, and most importantly, I want him to think about us as his comrades that he can also depend on, because he is just like us. That's why I'll be the one to fight him and convey the true reason why we are here."

Yoko Kurama and Hiei are somewhat stunned about their blockhead comrade's statement. Then, they just smirked towards him.

"Well, that's who you are. I'll leave this to you." Yoko Kurama smiled.

"You're still the same since the first time that I met you, idiot." Hiei said while turning around.

"Well then, we have a pretty good warm up back there, Shinobi." Yusuke said as he flexed his arms. "Up for round 2?"

"I don't care about that." Naruto replied seriously. "I'll fight to protect what's important for me!"

"If you keep on thinking like that, you will never defeat me." Yusuke said while grinning.

"That's the sole reason why I am fighting… to protect my friends. So you don't have any right to make fun of it –dattebayo!" Naruto used several hand signs… "NINPOU: FUUTON: CHAKRA DORAIBU _(Ninja Art: Wind Release: Chakra Drive)_!"

In that instance, Naruto released a huge amount of Chakra, seemingly like bluish-white flames surging out of his body. Then, the Chakra started to change its property, making the bluish-white color change into greenish-white while also breaking the glaciers around him and producing massive amounts of gust that blows anything near its radius, making even the Justice League brace themselves to the new power that the Shinobi is using. (This is technically like what Naruto have done while fighting Sasuke during the end of the Naruto Shippuden Ending Song 21. You can watch it on Youtube. It is the best ED Song of Naruto Shippuden, for me that is.)

The Ninpou: Fuuton: Chakra Doraibu is a special support jutsu for Wind Element users that increases the power of all the wind Jutsus several folds and also passively infusing his physical attacks with Wind Affinity. And by combining this support jutsu with the current Hashirama Chakra-level that he is currently using along with the already impressive power and scale of his jutsus on this state, Naruto can produce much more powerful Wind-based attacks to tip the scales and defeat this Yusuke Yurameshi.

"Let me handle this fight. They will not attack you unless you attack them first, so stay out of this." Naruto spoke without looking towards the Justice League. Superman wanted to retort but before he could voice his opinion, Naruto disappeared on his current location and reappeared right in front of Yusuke, surprising the former Spirit Detective.

"FUUTON: SENPUKEN _(Wind Release: Tornado Fist)_!" Naruto used the same jutsu that he used to defeat Archfiend Skull, albeit much more powerful due to the higher level of Chakra that Naruto is currently using than before along with the wind support jutsu that Naruto have just used, in an attempt to attack Yusuke's face. Yusuke blocked it by crossing his arms in front of his face but the sheer force of the attack sends him skidding backwards several hundred meters away. And much to his surprise, the after-effect of the Fuuton: Senpuken is applied, creating a powerful tornado with its tip drilling the same location that was hit by Naruto's punch. Yusuke braced himself and charged some potent Reiki to disperse the tornado that's drilling him.

After successfully dispersing the tornado from Naruto's jutsu, Yusuke tried to sense where the Shinobi currently is, only to realize that Naruto is already right behind him. The Hokage used the Hiraishin once again to flash himself behind Yusuke since Naruto has already tagged him, and he is now aiming to attack his opponent with Fuuton: Rasengan on his right hand. Yusuke then charged powerful Reiki on his right hand to counter the incoming attack.

"FUUTON: RASENGAN _(Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere)_!"

"SHOTTOGAN _(Spirit Shotgun)_!"

The two attacks collided with matching powerful shockwaves and explosion. After a few seconds of battling for dominance, Naruto is sent skidding backwards while Yusuke is stumbling with his body away for a few hundred meters. It seemed like the Fuuton: Rasengan has more power than Shottogan, thus making Yusuke stumbling away farther than Naruto from the point of impact.

While Yusuke is stumbling away, Naruto used Shunshin to reappear right above the location where Yusuke were able to stop himself from stumbling. He then attempted to attack Yusuke once again with Fuuton: Senpuken from above. But Yusuke managed to dodge it this time by dashing away on the last second. The Senpuken landed on the ground, creating large dust of rubbles where Naruto and his jutsu landed.

Yusuke then felt something is aimed towards his face. So he leaned backwards ala Matrix to dodge the incoming attack on his head, only to realize that it is a Shuriken thrown by the Naruto while the Shinobi is within the rubbles. He caught the thrown Shuriken and he threw it back towards the Shinobi, only to be blocked by another incoming Shuriken. However, the new incoming Shuriken were able to slice through the Shuriken that Yusuke threw like a hot knife slicing a butter since Naruto equipped Wind Chakra on the 2nd Shuriken. Yusuke attempted to catch the incoming Shuriken again however…

"NINPOU: SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU _(Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)_!" The incoming Wind-infused Shuriken became hundreds to thousands in number, surprising Yusuke once again. Yusuke dodged and blocked the incoming thousands of Shuriken with Reiki-empowered arms to avoid wounding his arms by blocking the blades. The dust where Naruto currently is standing disappeared. Yusuke is about to launch an attack of his own, only to see Naruto performing another set of hand seals.

"FUUTON: BUNSHIN BAKUFUDA_ (Wind Release: Clone Serial Explosions)_!" Naruto detonated the Shuriken clones that surrounded Yusuke, creating multiple, simultaneous wind-based explosion since the Shuriken clones are created from Wind Chakra.

"Damn! This Shinobi has many damn moves and tricks!" Yusuke gritted his teeth as he is enveloped in the explosion. "I don't know if he really is already going all out, but if I don't take this battle to the next level, then I'll be eating my own dust!" In that instance, Yusuke released a powerful Reiki that disperses the explosions from the Shuriken Clones.

Naruto glared towards Yusuke. He knew that his attacks will not give Yusuke any trouble however, what he actually wanted was to make Yusuke serious so he would use his true power against him. And now that Yusuke is emitting a higher amount of Reiki then before, Naruto knew that Yusuke is now about to take him on seriously.

Yusuke raised both his hands above the air and also spread his legs apart, only to see the now visible Spirit Handcuffs that bind the former detective. It is the same binding technique that Genkai used on him for him to hold his powers back before fighting Younger Toguro during the Dark Tournament. Sometime after the Makai Tournament 50 years ago, Yusuke visited his Master Genkai again, requesting for her to apply the same Spirit Handcuffs on him for training purposes. And now is the time to release the true the Spirit Handcuffs since he is already facing an opponent whom he could actually go all out with.

"KAI!" Yusuke shouted the command to release the Spirit Handcuffs, making the hidden power within surge out of his body in a form of a phoenix. Yusuke absorbed the power, allowing him to access his true S-Class level of power of his Reiki. (The same as of what happened during his fight with Younger Toguro)

"That Yusuke, after getting his ass handed on him, has finally decided to take this battle more seriously." Hiei said.

"Yes. Yusuke's level of power while fighting the Shinobi earlier is at the same level during the time when he fought Yomi. However, the Shinobi was able to fight him on equal grounds, and even used a power-up to somehow get an upper-hand against Yusuke. Now that Yusuke has unlocked the full S-Class level power of his Reiki, we'll about to see what the Shinobi really is capable of against us." Yoko Kurama said calmly.

Superman, Wonder Woman and J'onn Jonz are watching the battle too intently as well, thus not sensing the other members of the Justice League that just arrived on the battle scene. The newly arrived members of the League quickly flew or run towards their teammates, only to see the Shinobi fighting an unknown individual who is emitting a very potent power. They also notice two other beings standing on a distance who are also watching the battle.

"Hey guys!" The Flash zoomed towards Superman with his super speed. "What's happening here?"

"Long story." Superman just replied.

"What are we doing here? Shouldn't we fighting with the Shinobi against these guys?" Hawkgirl said with her mace on her hand, prepared for battle, as she pointed it to Hiei and Yoko Kurama who are standing several meters away from them.

"No. We tried to fight them but they are too strong." The Martian replied. "However, they will not attack us if we don't attack them or meddle with the Shinobi's fight against that person." The Martian explained as he pointed Yusuke to the group.

"So the real reason why they are here is only to fight the Shinobi?" Green Lantern said with her Lantern Ring flaring with Lantern energy.

"It's more than that. They believe that the Shinobi is some kind of descendant from some powerful being that might become a threat for them. So they need to verify if the Shinobi really has that kind of power to see if he really is a threat. That's what I think." Wonder Woman explained to the League.

"Alright. To summarize things up, these three are the ones who defeated the Demon, but their true objective is to fight the Shinobi, regardless of their reason." Batman spoke while glaring towards Yoko Kurama and Hiei. "And all of them have more or less the same kind of power as that of the Shinobi with unpredictable powers and abilities that made them very tough adversaries for you." He said to Superman. The Man of Steel just nodded in response.

"And besides, the Shinobi don't want to meddle into this fight since he doesn't want us to get involved. He said that he is the target of these beings and he doesn't want any of us to get hurt because of him." Superman said towards the Batman.

"We'll see about that." Batman replied while looking around, seeing the frozen land of North Pole to be extremely damaged only after a few minutes of battle between the Shinobi and the three newly arrived beings. He glared towards each of the Kings, realizing that none of them is trustworthy for him, especially if they posses such kind of power. That's why he needs to do something against these beings on his own.

Yusuke on the other hand is now flaring his Reiki to immeasurable amounts. His current level of power is now far above the level when he fought Yomi. Even Naruto felt some sweat forming on his forehead. He didn't expect that Yusuke is hiding such great level of power. No wonder why he is very confident on fighting him. Naruto's thinking is halted after seeing Yusuke pointing his right index finger towards him again.

"REIGAN!" Yusuke fired his signature attack towards Naruto in a split second that completely caught Naruto off-guard. After all, Naruto has already analyzed that the Reigan has 1-2 seconds charging time and it will be in a form of an orb of energy. But this time, Reigan became true to its namesake. It is fired as bullet-sized and without any charging time and approaching him in massive hypersonic speed. Naruto barely dodged the Reigan by tilting his head away since his head is the target of the bullet-sized energy. The Reigan passed through him and landed a few kilometers away from him.

"It reached… that far… in a matter of seconds…" Naruto muttered in surprise. Then, what happened next greatly surprised him. The Reigan detonated, and it exploded like that of a Juubi's cone-shaped Bijuu Dama. The size of the explosion is so enormous and the power is so overwhelming that Naruto, the Justice League, Hiei and Yoko Kurama, and even Yusuke himself was sent flying due to the power of the shockwave that the new Reigan created.

"Such power… is at least on the same level as that of my Rasenringu!" Naruto gritted his teeth after landing gracefully and bracing himself from the shockwaves.

The shockwaves died down and surprise is painted all over the heroes faces. Yoko Kurama and Hiei on the other hand grunted since Yusuke fired such powerful Regian without even warning them. Yusuke just apologized by scratching the back of his head while grinning stupidly.

The Shinobi glared towards Yusuke after realizing the current power of the King of Makai. Yusuke sensed this so he used his blinding speed and reappeared a few meters away from Naruto.

"I'm sorry, my attack missed earlier." Yusuke smirked. "But I'll never miss on my 2nd try."

"Bring it on." Naruto said as he prepared to access higher level of Chakra than that of Hashirama Level. However, Naruto got interrupted by a casual Reiki blast with blinding speed from Yusuke that sends him skidding backwards. Yusuke then charged another Reigan towards Naruto, this time, aiming at him accurately. However, Naruto has been able to react properly this time.

"KUCHIYOSE: GOJU RASHOMON _(Summoning: Quintuple Rashomon)_!" Naruto slammed his hands to the ground to create a summoning insignia. In that instance, five menacing gates appeared in front of the Shinobi, lined up like dominos during the same time that Yusuke fired his Reigan. Each of the gates is designed for ultimate defense against any incoming physical attacks against the summoner. But regardless of the gates' defensive capabilities, it was shattered easily by the immense power of the Reigan. But it is more than enough to change the trajectory of the attack, shifting it to 15 degree off its desired target and exploding away. And the Rashomon's defense also allowed Naruto to charge his own attack against Yusuke.

"FUUTON: OODAMA RASENSHURIKEN _(Wind Release: Big Ball Spiraling Shuriken)_!" Naruto threw the gigantic Rasenshuriken towards Yusuke. This Rasenshuriken is exponentially more powerful than his regular one several folds, and Naruto seemingly realized that this attack can rival the power of Yusuke's current Reigan. After all, the Ninpou: Fuuton: Chakra Doraibu is still active that allows additional power to Wind-based attacks. The giant Rasenshuriken is now approaching Yusuke in massive hypersonic speed, making Yusuke smirk in excitement.

"That's good! Let's see which attack is stronger then! REIGAN!" Yusuke fired another attack towards the incoming giant Rasenshuriken. The two techniques collided mid-way, resulting the largest massive explosion of two country-busting attacks to date. Aside from the usual wind gust and shockwave, the combined attacks created a gigantic orb of energy that can be seen by the astronauts stationed in the satellites outside the Earth, viewing it like a large white mole on the Earth's face located at the North Pole.

"So strong…!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he braced himself from the explosion. Same goes for Yoko Kurama and Hiei. The Justice League, on the other hand, is being protected by an orb created by Green Lantern's Ring. The explosion died down after a few seconds. Naruto prepared to attack Yusuke however, the former detective appeared right in front of him and gave him a powerful Reiki-enhanced punch on the abdomen, followed by an uppercut with matching shockwaves.

"Damn… his speed increased also increased! I can't keep up!" Naruto said towards Yusuke who is looking towards him with a confident grin, as always. Even with Hashirama Chakra-level and Ninpou: Fuuton: Chakra Doraibu power-up, he can barely track Yusuke's movement. "I got over-confident. I should have fought him properly with higher level of power!" He said while being air-borne due to the uppercut from Yusuke. After all, he still hasn't used his true physical strength, speed and even upgrade it by enhancing it with Chakra. However, his thinking is halted when Yusuke appeared right in front of him while he is still airborne. The King now has his hands clasped with each other above his head, ready to deliver a powerful blow…

"Now, tell me once again! Are you really fighting just to protect those who are important for you!?" Yusuke yelled as he slammed his clasped hands towards Naruto, making the Shinobi slammed to a glacier violently. Naruto stood up and released his greenish-white Chakra due to the influence of Ninpou: Fuuton: Chakra Doraibu (again, the same way on what Naruto did on the ending of Shippuden ED Song 21.)

"That's right! That's the sole reason why I step up and fight! No matter what happens, I'll always fight to protect my friends." Naruto yelled back under his Kakashi-mask.

Yusuke released some potent Reiki, releasing it like potent flames with matching electricity and dashed towards Naruto in a speed that only Superman and Flash could track, aside from the Shinobi. Yusuke aimed for another right straight towards Naruto's face but Naruto was able to catch the incoming fist. However, it still caused a massive shockwave due to the impact. Yusuke got surprised since Naruto didn't use any power-up but still he caught his incoming fist.

Naruto pulled his right hand back and gave a powerful punch towards Yusuke. But this time, he used his Uzumaki strength for additional power aside from his base physical strength which is what is currently using during the fight until now, upon which surprised Yusuke. Yusuke got hit on the face and skid backwards with matching shockwaves.

"Then, why are you fighting right now!?" Yusuke yelled backwith blood dripping from his mouth due to the punch that he just received. Yusuke fired a casual Reiki blast towards Naruto. However, Naruto used Shunshin to dodge the blast and reappeared above Yusuke, aiming for another punch.

"That's because you are treating the power within me as a threat! I don't even know who's this Kaguya person you're talking about, but I gained my power because everything that I have been through!" The Shinobi launched his fist downward to attack Yusuke's head, only to meet Yusuke's fist for a head-on collision. Each of these colliding fists is equipped with enough power to shatter an entire mountain or two in a single punch. However, since they met mid-way, it created a powerful shockwave that incinerated everything near its radius.

"My power may resemble that of Kaguya person you guys are blabbering about, but this power is the fruit of all my training and hard work! I am my own person and I will always be!" Naruto yelled as he tried to push Yusuke's fist with his own will-power, as if proving what Yusuke is thinking is wrong. After all, his parents are both great Shinobi, but he never inherited any of their powers and talents. He is a drop-out from the Ninja Academy. He was even called a loser. However, he never gave up and continued to persevere.

Naruto trained hard, harder than anyone else, for him to gain the power to protect his comrades, his village and his world. That's why he can't help but feel irritated when someone says that his power resembles that of some random ancestor that he never heard of. Heck, he wasn't even born from this world for him to become a descendant of that Kaguya. That's why he will prove to this so-called Three Kings that he is not a descendant of some random person, and he is a Shinobi who trained hard to gain all the power that he currently has.

The fist clash ended up with Naruto being sent flying away due to the sheer force of Yusuke's full S-Class Reiki. However, with Shunshin: Geppou, Naruto was able to maneuver himself back to the ground in a fraction of a second. The flaring greenish-white Chakra that enveloped his body is still active. And he is still releasing Hashirama Chakra-level. Analyzing the situation, he is physically stronger than Yusuke, mostly in terms of striking strength (on this fic). It is because of his already impressive base strength, coupled with Uzumaki strength and Chakra-enhancements and power-ups (Naruto's physical strength is current Toriko level on this fic, like what I always said from the past Chapters). However, Yusuke has sheer power and speed that completely surpass his if he continued to fight on Hashirama-level. That's why… he'll be tapping into his Chakra reserves to further increase his Chakra and fighting prowess… to Rikudo Obito level!

"So technically, this time, you are fighting not for your friends' sake, but for yourself. Am I right?" Yusuke said on a distance while smiling towards Naruto. The Shinobi, who is about to access his large Chakra reserves for increasing his powers to Rikudo Obito level, froze for a moment.

'He is right.' Naruto thought. 'I keep on saying that I'll fight to protect my friends, but right now, I am fighting to prove myself to them…'

"Actually, there's no problem with that." Yusuke said as he approached Naruto by walking casually, but still has his S-Class Reiki flaring out of his body. "You can just fight whenever you need to or you want to. You don't have to say some stupid cheesy lines like you only fight to protect those who are important for you..." Yusuke stopped walking a few meters away from Naruto. "…however, you should fight for yourself, and always try to win that fight for those precious people for you."

Naruto is quite stunned after hearing the 'advice' from his opponent. He can't believe that someone who is fighting against him all out will give him such words of wisdom. And each of those words hit the mark. During his childhood days, he is always fighting for himself, for him to be acknowledged by Konoha. However, since the Akatsuki crisis enveloped the Shinobi World, all his major fights are about fighting to protect his precious people and his beloved village, even to the point of sacrificing himself during the war to protect his comrades against Madara's suicidal jutsu (that only happened on this fic.).

It's not that it is a bad thing to fight for protecting those who are important for him. However, due to the crisis that happened on his own world, Naruto realized that he had lost the reason for fighting for himself. The feeling of achieving everything for your own, fighting for it until you reach your dream by yourself. The feeling has long lost for him and he didn't realize it until Yusuke pointed it out for him. Just like Juubi Kurama has mentioned before, it is good to see the tiny bit of selfishness left within him.

"Why… are you telling me all of this? I thought you guys treat my power as a threat?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You're the one who jumped into conclusion kid." Yusuke sighed. "Like what Yoko Kurama said, you're not a threat, but the power within you might be. And we are here to determine if it really is. But as far as I can see, you're only using your power for fighting for your precious people. And it is more than enough to verify that you will not succumb to any possible darkness that may lurk around you."

On the other hand, Yoko Kurama and Hiei heard everything that the two have been discussing. So they can't help but smile as they leap towards Yusuke and the Shinobi.

"Yusuke really knows how to say the right words at the right time." Yoko Kurama said to Hiei while in mid-air.

"Well, what do you expect after hearing those two idiots?" Hiei smirked before landing near the two.

The Justice League, on the other hand, wondered why the two suddenly stopped fighting, except Superman who has heard everything thru his super-hearing. They saw the two other Kings of Makai who are standing from a distance leaped towards the Shinobi and one of the Kings. They prepared for battle to assist the Shinobi, thinking the other two will also attack him, but Superman halted their advance.

"Why did you stop us?" The Flash inquired.

"We don't need to meddle right now." Superman gestured.

"What are they talking about?" Batman inquired with curiosity.

"It looks like the Shinobi is receiving an advice… a good advice… that could also fit on our ideals." Superman replied with a small smirk.

"Tell me about it." Batman inquired. The rest of the League also got interested after hearing Superman's statement.

Yoko Kurama then approached Naruto. "Regardless if you are from another world or you are Kaguya's descendant, we are still willing to meet you, Shinobi. After all, you resemble the three of us way back before."

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied.

"The three of us used to fight to protect the balance between Ningenkai, Reikai and Makai… just like what you are doing now by stepping out if needed to protect the world against the Weiss and other possible threats. But we don't have the power to do that often right now due to our responsibilities as the Kings of Makai." Yoko Kurama replied.

"Makai? Reikai? What are those?" Naruto muttered.

"I believe this is not the right place to discuss something like that." Hiei urgently replied. "Those heroes might hear you, Yoko."

"You're right." Yoko Kurama nodded. "But we just wanted to let you know that the true reason why we are here is to determine what kind of person you really are. And after meeting you here, it is more than enough for us to believe that you have what it takes to protect the world on our behalf. The future is uncertain. We don't know what will happen. But we want to let you know that we may not be acquainted to each other, but on behalf of Reikai and Makai, we want you to consider us being your comrade, especially for the possible upcoming crisis that we may face."

"Crisis? Do you mean… the Weiss?" Naruto inquired sharply.

"Yes, that's right. We are also investigating what is really happening in Nifheim. We will not force you to hand any information that you have regarding the current state of Nifheim however, I believe that if we don't do something against what Nifheim is actually plotting, then we might be in for a dimensional war, with the Human Realm being the battlefield itself." Yoko Kurama said seriously.

"Dimensional war?" Naruto muttered in surprise. He knew something is happening on Nifheim based on Haqua's information, but he didn't expect it to be this serious. And besides, he tried to sense if these beings are lying on him using the Empathic Tracking that he learned from Juubi Kurama. But there are no signs of deceits and he can sense that they are telling the truth and not deceiving him or anything. Hence they don't even emit any killing intent during the entire time while fighting against him and the Justice League. "I understand. If you already have information regarding the events from Nifheim, then I'm willing to hear you guys out…"

"Well then, what happened to our battle?" Yusuke asked with a big smirk.

"I almost forgot about that." Naruto, for the first time after facing the Kings, grinned towards them.

However, their conversation is halted after sensing something weird within the environment where they currently are. Naruto, Yusuke, Hiei and Yoko Kurama looked around to see what's going on. Superman, who is also done explaining things to the Justice League regarding what happened to the battle between Naruto and Yusuke, saw that the four powerful beings who are standing in a distance from them looking around in wary. So the Man of Steel also started looking around to see any possible problems.

"What's the matter?" Green Lantern asked Superman after seeing the change on the Man of Steel.

"Something is not right. Those four can sense it, and I can also somehow feel it." Superman replied, still looking around.

"Oh no! What's that!?" Hawgirl said while pointing towards the sky. Her voice made the Justice League, the Three Kings, and the Shinobi look towards the direction that Hawkgirl pointed out. They saw several cracks appeared out of nowhere from the sky… each cracks meeting on a certain point as of resembling that of a damaged porcelain flower vase. The cracks further expands, slowly shattering the earlier cracks like a fragile mirror as it further expand…

"The sky… is splitting… no… it's breaking!" Wonder Woman said with surprise painted all over her face. Same goes for every members of the Justice League present on the scene.

"You gotta be kidding me?!" The Flash just muttered as his had his mouth hanging in surprise.

"Crisis in Atlantis, then appearance of a Demon, followed by the arrival of these three beings with unknown power... What's next this time?" Batman said while watching what's happening analytically, but he can't come up with any explanation.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and the glaciers started to collapse, as if the world itself is trembling in fear. The rip in the sky extended towards the ground along with its broken fragments.

"This is… a Garganta." Yoko Kurama muttered so Naruto, Hiei and Yusuke can hear him.

"Garganta?" Naruto asked while glaring towards the large rift that appeared out of nowhere.

"It is a rift between worlds… a space where beings can travel from one temporal world to another." Yoko Kurama explained.

"Do you mean… it is a dimension rift." Naruto said.

"That's right. How did you know about that?" Yoko Kurama asked.

"As I said, I came from another world outside of this reality's rift remember? I have already passed through that thing." Naruto replied. "But what's that rift gotta do here?"

"Were about to find out." Yusuke responded in behalf of Yoko Kurama.

Then, one gigantic leg stepped out of the rift and stepped on the glaciers with enormous force, shaking the entire polar region. Then, two demonic hands, appeared on both sides of the rift, and the demonic hands further stretch the rift to force itself out of it. After creating a large rift, the entire body of the demonic figure emerges out of the rift with menacing appearance that sends chills to anyone who will look at it…

The demonic being appeared to be around the same height as of Lullaby. Its face is covered by a cloth with holes on the eye part of the face, seemingly like the cloth itself is actually a part of its physiology. It has humanoid physiques with large arms, hands, legs, feet and matching demonic claws and bone protrusions on its elbow and knees. It has muscular build and its body is somewhat covered with black and grey-colored stripes. Its wrists and legs are also equipped with prisoner chains with giant metallic balls, making the newly arrived demon looked like a prisoner from where it came from. And most importantly, it is emitting a powerful demonic energy that far surpassed that of Archfiend Skull and Lullaby, combined.

"This is… the Mobile Colossi… (the Titan-like being from Chapter 256 of TWGOK manga)." Hiei muttered as he drew his sword and equipped it with Jao Ensatsu. "I can sense that this thing is a lot more powerful than Archfiend Skull that Yusuke and the Shinobi defeated earlier."

"A very powerful kind of Weiss from Nifheim… but how come something like this was able to come out of the rift?" Yoko Kurama muttered. "As far as I know, only the Government of Nifheim has the power to create a Garganta. And it is already forbidden for them to create one after the Almage Machina War… But seeing things like this right in front of us… could it be… that the Government of Nifheim is directly involved into this?"

"So you guys also knew about the Almage Machina War…" Naruto muttered without removing his gaze towards the Mobile Colossi. "However, I've been wondering why does this Weiss appear like this? As far as I know… they reside within human hearts and feed on their negative emotions to regain their powers…"

The Three Kings of Makai looked towards Naruto in surprise. They have never heard something like this before. Actually, when Lullaby appeared before, they really thought that it came out through a Garganta. But for them to realize that a Weiss can reside within humans like what the Shinobi has mentioned, is out of their knowledge…

"Are you sure about that?" Yoko Kurama asked.

"Yeah. I have witnessed it myself 2 times already." Naruto clarified, remembering the first time that he met Haqua, and also his current fight with Aquaman's brother Orm. Haqua has also verified it personally. "Don't tell me you guys don't know about it."

"The only way we know a Weiss from Nifheim entering Ningenkai is thru a Garganta like what we have seen right now. We don't know anything about them feeding against human's negative hearts and emotions…" Yoko Kurama muttered. "It looks like we really have a lot of things to talk about, Shinobi."

"I know. You also knew some information that I don't have." Naruto replied as he flared his greenish white Hashirama-level Chakra, still powered with Ninpou: Fuuton: Chakra Doraibu. "If you guys really are here to investigate about these Weiss and what's happening in Nifheim, then we have one common goal. But first things first, we should deal with this big guy in front of us."

"Well, it looks like our fight will be postponed for now, Shinobi." Yusuke also released his S-Class Reiki within his body.

"Idiots. Try sensing the rift once again." Hiei said while glaring on the space-time rift.

And much to Yusuke and Naruto's surprise, another Mobile Colossi made its way out of the Garganta, followed by another two. Now, there are four looming gigantic Demons glaring towards them like insects as the rift started to heal and close. Each of them releases powerful demonic energy and each step they any of them made the ground and glacier shake due to sheer force alone.

"Four of those… creatures?" Superman said as the Justice League prepared to fight the newly arrived adversaries.

"So this is an actual Weiss that Superman and Batman fought with the Shinobi a few weeks ago…" The Flash muttered with heavy sweat dripping down his face. "If it is like this, I should have wished not to see one…"

"What about those three beings that are standing beside the Shinobi? Are they on the same side with us?" Green Lantern asked.

"We don't know yet. But seeing their reaction, they are also preparing to fight the newly arrived Demons along with the Shinobi.." J'onn Jonz replied.

"If that is the case, then they will become a valuable ally on this battle." Wonder Woman said.

"What made you so sure about that?" Batman asked out of curiosity and suspicion.

"While we are fighting them earlier, I can't feel any ill intent from them. One of them even apologized to me sincerely during the battle. I don't know what their objectives are, but I can say that they are not a threat against us unless we will provoke them." Wonder Woman explained.

"Seeing the current circumstances right now, I really hope that you are right Diana." Batman replied in a very serious tone.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"We were able to successfully summon four Mobile Colossi out of the Garganta to destroy the Three Kings and the Chosen Child." Fiore said to Lune. "However, with us using the Garganta, it will be more than enough for the Three Kings to realize that the Nifheim's government is directly involved for the appearance of the Weiss in Ningenkai. And seeing the current flow of situation, they might be able to create a proper course of action against us, Lune-sama."<p>

"Don't bother about trivial things, Fiore." Lune said while glaring at the monitor where she is currently watching the upcoming battle. "Even if we didn't use Garganta, I believe that Makai and Reikai already have suspicions against Nifheim. The good thing here is that they don't know who is the specific person responsible for it. So this will technically not change the current flow of events. Rather, we should consider this as a great opportunity to eliminate the current Kings of Makai and the Chosen Child and proceed to the _**true**_ mission that we need to do and execute our plan."

"But don't you think this is a bit too much?" Fiore said in worry. "Valhala might also start making their move against us."

"Don't worry. If they start to move, then, it will be better for us. That will give us a better chance in locating the _**true targets**_ needed to proceed on our plan." Lune said in an evil smirk. She then focused her attention towards the newly summoned Weiss on the monitor. "Mobile Colossi… Capture Level 65… and four of them to top that… They should have enough power to eliminate those pests and also… use their special ability to prepare Ningenkai as the soul farm for Vintage…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>RRRAAWWWRRR!"<strong> The 4 Mobile Colossi released an ear-shattering roar at the same time along with their powerful demonic aura. The roars are more than enough to shake the entire polar region, and can now also be felt on the countries surrounding it. The Three Kings released their Reikis and Naruto with his Chakra, each of them preparing to take on the newly arrived Demons with their own power.

"So all that we need to do is to give these bastards a beating that will surpass their regenerative capabilities and seal them before they could recover from the beating…" Yusuke smirked while stretching his fists while equipping it with Reiki.

"That's right. And among the four of us here, only me and the Shinobi has the ability to seal these Demons. So we will need a team effort on this battle." Yoko Kurama said as he equipped his arms with vines to further increase his striking power.

"You don't have to take this seriously Yoko." Hiei replied emotionlessly as he extended his sword equipped with Jao Ensatsu.

"This is weird. It's not like I don't like how everything turned out but we are fighting against each other earlier, but now we will be fighting as a team." Naruto said with Fuuton: Rasengan on his right hand. "It's been a while since I fought in a four-man cell. This somehow made me reminisce about my past."

"Same here. We also used to be a four-man team." Yusuke said in a sad tone, remembering his late friend, Kuwabara. "But we don't have time to sip a cup of tea while talking about our past. We have some stress reliever right in front of us."

Then, all of a sudden, the Three Kings and the Shinobi disappeared from their current location and reappeared right in front of the Mobile Colossi, each of one of them facing one of four Weiss. And each of them battled each Mobile Colossi in front of them at the same time.

Yoko Kurama appeared right in front of one of the Weiss face in an attempt to attack it. The Weiss saw this and reacted immediately by blocking the incoming attack from Yoko's plant vines equipped on his right hand by shielding its face with its gigantic demonic arms. However, Yoko Kurama's vines were designed to pierce even diamonds so it were able to pierce through the demonic arms and the vines extended directly on its face…

Hiei activated his Jagan eye to empower his sword equipped with Black Flames. The Weiss fired a demonic beam towards Hiei but all that the beam hit is the after image of the three-eyed King. Hiei reappeared right in front of the Demon's chest, and started slashing the Demons with his black flame-clad sword with unbelievable slashing speed…

Yusuke charged his right hand with potent Reiki and charged directly to the Demon's face in an attempt to blow it away. However, The Demon reacted by attempting to punch Yusuke who is currently mid-air. Yusuke and the Mobile Colossi's right hand clashed, each equipped with Reiki and demonic energy respectively. But the Mobile Colossi's right hand shattered after a split second and Yusuke went straight to the Demon's face…

Naruto also attempted to charge directly on another Mobile Colossi, only to meet its right straight punch empowered with Demonic energy mid-way. However, Naruto simply maneuver himself mid-air to dodge the Demonic arms and used the Demon's arm itself as his stepping plane for performing Shunshin to increase the force of the incoming attack that he will execute to the Demon's gut…

"JURYU-YOZAN KEN _(Wood Spirit Spectral Beheading Technique)_!"

"JAO ENSATSU KEN _(Sword of the Black Flame)_!"

"SHOTTOGAN _(Spirit Shot Gun)_!"

"FUUTON: RASENGAN _(Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere)_!"

Each of their attacks landed on each Mobile Colossi respectively at the same time, creating a massive damage on each Weiss, making the Demons lose their footing and slammed on the ground violently. Each of the attacks literally destroyed the entire upper half of each Weiss. And the attacks from the Kings and the Shinobi shattered a portion of the materialized Demon's body and the Weiss flesh are now scattered on the glaciers as well, each has visible black blood surrounding them.

The four landed on the glaciers gracefully. Yoko Kurama and Naruto immediately prepared their sealing techniques to end the battle before the Weiss even regenerated. However, before they could do so, something happened that somehow surprised them…

Several demonic beams from multiple locations were fired towards Naruto and Yoko, but they easily dodged it. However, this made them cancel their sealing techniques. The four of them looked towards the locations where the Demonic beams came from, only for them to realize that it came from the shattered flesh of the Mobile Colossis that they have easily taken down…

"What the hell…?" Yusuke muttered as he is seeing how the flesh from the Demons started to change its form. Actually, all the flesh started to gain some white demonic mask with seemingly tengu-like nose with multiple holes and it started acquiring its own gigantic body.

"Each of the shattered flesh is becoming a separate entity… or technically, they become a separate Weiss from Mobile Colossi?!" Naruto muttered in awe. Each of the Weiss became so large and reached around 30 feet in height at the very least… and each of these new Weiss doesn't have any humanoid characteristics aside from its demonic mask that serves as their face and gigantic hands and feet resembling that of human bones. Its entire body is clad with seemingly tattered black cloth down to its very ankle, with some spiky protrusions on the seemingly neck part of its body.

"This is… Menos Grande… (from Bleach. I'll be borrowing its name, appearance and attacks alone. It is a Hollow, yeah, but they are called Weiss in this fic. And Weiss don't have Hollow properties. Just like what I have said, I will only borrowing its name, appearance and attacks on this fic.)" Yoko Kurama said while observing the newly materialized Weiss. "Each of the shattered flesh from Mobile Colossi transformed into a separate entity, a Weiss called Menos Grande… And at least 50 of them materialized right in front of us…"

"At least 50 Menos Grande…" Hiei said calmly. And then they saw that the Mobile Colossi regenerated from their attack and is now towering above all the Menos Grande. "…and 4 Mobile Colossi. I didn't expect that there is a Weiss that has ability to materialize lower level Weiss from its destroyed flesh. We got a little careless."

"Lower level? But I can sense that each of what you call Menos Grande has at least the same power as that of Lullaby, and even some of them has power that can rival Archfiend Skull's power." Naruto muttered, but still keeping a calm demeanor.

"Well, we already knew that each of these Mobile Colossi is much more powerful than Archfiend Skull. So we shouldn't be that surprised if it will not go down easily." Yoko Kurama replied. "Aside from Mobile Colossi's destructive power that will definitely be far above that of Archfiend Skull, it also has the ability to create Menos Grande from each of its destroyed flesh. And each of the Menos has destructive capability that we can't shrug off as well. We'll need to defeat and seal the Mobile Colossi first before it could breed more Menos. However, I believe that the Menos will not allow us to seal their creator on their watch."

"So all we need to do is to beat them down at the same time, am I right?" Yusuke increased the Reiki power flaring out of his body. "I'll be more than happy to do that."

However, on the middle of their discussion, 7 among the 53 Menos Grande Weiss charged and fired a demonic beam from the mouth of their mask. The Three Kings and the Shinobi have already sensed a mile before so they just leaped out of harm's way, resulting in a powerful ground-shaking explosion. However, while in mid air, several Menos used some blinding speed to attack the group who are in mid-air with their demonic fists, whom they also easily dodged the attacks by maneuvering themselves mid-air. Upon landing, they also sensed another set demonic beams blasted towards them.

"These guys are pissing me off!" Yusuke grinned and charged Reiki on its right index finger. "We're not done talking yet, you bastards!"

"Let's go Yusuke!" Naruto charged a very dense Chakra sphere that was being surrounded by seemingly planetary ring-like Chakra.

"REIGAN _(Spirit Gun)_!"

"FUUTON: RASENRINGU _(Wind Release: Spiraling Ring)_!" Naruto used the same attack that defeated Lullaby albeit this time, equipping it with Wind Chakra and also empowered by Ninpou: Fuuton: Chakra Doraibu to create a much power attack towards the set of Menos who are firing their demonic beams towards them. The attacks exploded into a very large energy sphere, surpassing that of Yusuke's Reigan and Naruto's Oodama Rasenshuriken explosion earlier. The attack shook the entire continent North Pole and the trembling of the Earth can be felt up to the countries near the polar cap.

The attack disintegrated the entire horde of Menos however, the Mobile Colossi were able to create a transparent shield from their Demonic Energy to protect themselves from the attack. Naruto quickly cleared the field from the dust of explosion with a casual Wind Chakra blast from his palm. And after seeing the Menos horde is disintegrated, the Three Kings and the Hokage once again decided to attack the Mobile Colossi to finish them off once and for all, but the miasma from the disintegrated Menos halted their advance by releasing a powerful demonic energy.

"**GGRRROOOAAAHHH!"** The Mobile Colossi took advantage of it and also fired its own demonic energy towards Naruto and the heroes. Naruto positioned himself in front of the Three Kings, then…

"FUUTON: MAMORI NO KAZE _(Wind Release: Winds of Protection)_!" Naruto extended his hands forward to create a special kekkai from his Wind Chakra to protect the Three Kings on the incoming powerful demonic beam (a wind technique from Fuu Hououji of Magic Knights). The demonic beam landed on the kekkai and the kekkai shattered the beam, sending the beams fragments into multiple locations, creating multiple explosions from random directions.

"Why did you do that? You already knew that we can easily dodge those kinds of attack." Hiei quickly asked towards Naruto.

"Well, I'm sorry. My body just moved on its own. Ahahaha." Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"Don't misunderstand him, Shinobi. That's his own way of thanking others." Yusuke grinned.

"Shut up, bastard." Hiei glared towards Yusuke.

"We don't have time for comedic banter." Yoko Kurama halted the two. "The Menos has already materialized and regenerated."

Yes, that's right. All the 53 Menos destroyed by the combined attack from Yusuke and Naruto's attack has already regenerated and is now looming in front of them once again.

"Alright. I guess we should stop playing around." Yusuke said seriously.

"All that we should do is to beat and seal them one at a time. With our current abilities, I believe we have what it takes to do that in a minute or two." Hiei muttered.

"Yes. And we should also keep in mind that the Mobile Colossis can create another set of reinforcements through their flesh. We don't need to deal with the Mobile Colossi or the Menos Grande first. We should deal with any Weiss who will come our way right off the bat." Yoko Kurama concluded.

"Haaah… but this creating-Weiss thing ability of those Mobile Colossi really is a headache." Naruto sighed exaggeratedly ala Shikamaru. "Their way to create reinforcements is too troublesome." He finished his statement with a smirk.

As if sensing the Three Kings and the Shinobi prepared for finishing the battle, the Mobile Colossis roared violently, making the Menos charged directly towards Naruto's group. The Three Kings and Naruto flared their Reikis, Youkis, and Chakra respectively to write the ending statement of this skirmish. However, a sudden impact sent the first three advancing Menos of the horde of Weiss to the ground with matching powerful shockwaves.

"Those Weiss are not the only ones who can call reinforcements." Wonder Woman spoke while levitating. Naruto and the Three Kings realized that it was her, Superman and the Martian are the ones responsible for attacking the three Menos in front of the attacking horde of Weiss as the three superheroes are levitating in front of them.

"It looks like you have already forgotten about us." The Martian said emotionlessly.

"We are here as your back-up. We have heard your plan, and we'll support the four of you in defeating these Demons." Superman said towards the Shinobi. They are followed by the super-speeding Flash, Green Lantern arriving with Batman who jumped from the projection of his Lantern Ring, and Hawkgirl with her Nth mace in hand. The heroes who have the ability to fly levitated with Batman and the Flash standing in front of Naruto and the Kings.

"Whoa… the freakin' superheroes fighting together along with us?" Yusuke smirked.

"Amusing. I didn't expect this turn of events." Yoko Kurama said with a smile with his eyes closed.

"Whatever. Just don't get in our way." Hiei spoke.

"Alright! Let's go, everyone!" Naruto yelled as the group charged towards the horde of Weiss, intending to write the last statement of the long battle…

**Author's Note:**

**1. Alright. To make things clear, Yusuke, during his arrival, already has S-Class level of power. His power is at least on the same level as that of Yomi's in the Manga. However, when Yusuke removed the Spirit Handcuffs, his powers grew a lot stronger since the removal of the handcuffs unseal Yusuke's full S-Class powered Reiki that he gained during the entire time that he trained in Makai with Enki and other Raizen's comrades.**

**2. In this fic, Reiki is human's spiritual energy. Youki is Makai denizens spiritual energy, while Seikouki or Sacred Energy is a combination of Reiki and Youki. Since Yusuke is part human, part Youki, he has both Reiki and Youki, on this fic.**

**3. As much as powerful Yusuke already is right now on this fic, he still hasn't used his Youki and is only using his Reiki alone. So he hasn't going all out yet like Naruto.**

**4. Yoko Kurama and Hiei are S-Class level on the end of the YYH Manga. So they should be high S-Class level on this fic rivaling that of Yusuke's S-Class Reiki.**

**5. If Yusuke is already that powerful, why did I make Naruto only fight him on Hashirama-level Chakra? Well, indeed, even EoS Yusuke can defeat Hashirama in low-difficulty, Rikudo Obito in high diff, and either way with Rikudo Madara. Well, to put things roughly, Chakra is a combination of physical and spiritual energy. YYH crew uses spiritual energy only (on this fic). So since Naruto is using a combination between two properties thru Chakra, Naruto's power is somehow more potent than Reiki or Youki.**

**6. The Ninpou: Fuuton: Chakra Doraibu wind support jutsu idea only came after accidentally watching Naruto Shippuden ED 21, Cascade by Unlimits. I believe that Naruto and Sasuke went all DBZ near the end of the song is so cool so I decided to use it as a support jutsu on this fic. Please watch it on Youtube for you guys to also have an overview.**

**7. The Ninpou: Fuuton: Chakra Doraibu name is derived from **_**White Drive **_**and **_**Shadow Drive**_** a magic amplification technique from Sting and Rogue during their battle against Natsu and Gajeel.**

**8. Please don't be confused by Capture Levels from Toriko and The World God Only Knows. In this fic, the scale and power of the Capture levels are much grander since even a Capture Level 21 in this fic is already treated as low S-Class level from YYHverse, and Capture Level 45 already has the power to destroy the entire North Pole. So technically, I am following the Capture Levels of the World God Only Knows for the Weiss. In TWGOK, the highest Capture Level is only up to Level 4, but this Level 4 Weiss already has enough power to possibly level a town, especially the Weiss from the Hinoki Arc. So in this fic, I'll just expand the Capture Level 4 limit further, creating Capture Level 21 Lullaby, Capture Level 45 Archfiend Skull and Capture Level 65 Mobile Colossi.**

**9. Alright. We all know what the Menos Grande or Gillians looked like from Bleach. However, due to the power scale of this fic, the Menos Grande are much more powerful than their Bleach Manga counterpart since the Menos here on this fic are noted to be around the same level as that of Lullaby and Archfiend Skull. So ****there should be no argument**** about the Vizards from Bleach can easily defeat the Menos while Yusuke and Naruto, who are entirely different level on this fic, cannot defeat the Menos with a flick of a finger.**

**10. And once again, the Justice League here is from DCAU. They are much weaker than their comic counterpart.**

**Now then, I'll need FIVE 'Generals' that will act directly under Vintage. And since they will be serving under Lune who is the head of Vintage, they will technically act as the 'enemies' for the future Chapters. These Generals are technically Weiss with sentience and humanoid appearance. And since I have already inserted Menos Grande Hollows from Bleach, I guess it is logical for me to use **_**Aizen's Espada**_ **for this since I don't want to create OC's. (Right. I haven't created even a single OC in this fic if you guys have noticed.) So given the opportunity, I want you guys to decide which among the **_**Espadas**_** or **_**Arrancars**_** will fit for the role of the villain and why. Please vote and here is the list for choices…**

**A. Ulquiorra Cifer**

**B. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

**C. Nnoitra Gilga**

**D. Neliel Tu Odelschwanck**

**E. Stark Coyote**

**F. Yammy Llargo**

**G. Hollow Ichigo (This one is most likely to be the highest General of Nifheim in this fic.)**

**H. Others… please specify.**

**Just a reminder that the scale of their powers will also increase dramatically on this fic to match the scale of powers of the characters, but they will still retain their abilities, powers and personalities. I just don't want to create OC's.**

**Thank you guys, and I am looking forward to see the results. Please vote thru the reviews. And also, once again, thank you for your continuous interest in this fic! Please drop some reviews after reading as well! Ja ne, Minna-san!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Resolution

**Author's Note: Hello guys! Thank you for your continuous interest in this fic! And also thank you so much for you guys who went out of your way to leave some reviews and answering the mini poll last Chapter. I really do appreciate it that I can't put it in words!**

**For Kinunatz – Yup. That's what I thought as well. And depending on how the draft will turn out, Naruto might learn that power as a means of power-up.**

**For OverDriveXT – Well, as much as I want to have Naruto cut loose, even Yusuke is also not going all out yet. And with the flow of the story and more powerful opponents to face, sooner or later, Naruto will need to fight at full power.**

**For LordGhostStriker, nightmaster000, Krazyfanfiction1, BlueFlash999 and roukie95, thank you for answering the poll last Chapter. I have finalized the list and the Characters will now appear on this Chapter. I really appreciate your time! Thanks!**

**For bankai777 – Well, in Hiei vs Kenpachi fight, technically speed vs raw power in a sword clash, it will depend on how they will initiate the fight. If Hiei started blitzing, and since Kenpachi barely uses Shunpo, Hiei has high speed advantage. But if Kenpachi was able to land even a single slash from his Shikai, then Zaraki might take it. Though the problem for Kenpachi is the Jao Ensatsu. He might win depending on how he will deal with it, but if Kenpachi can't do anything against it, then this is Hiei's victory. However, Gotei 13 will not appear on this fic so this match will not happen here. Haha.**

**For Guest – As for Kaguya's appearance on this fic, well… it's a secret. Hahaha. But regardless, she is a very important figure on this fic. Depending on the story's execution, Kaguya might either appear or not on this fic.**

**For StrongGuy159, Swiftrabbit and joe, thank you for your simple comments! Those short statements really made me inspired! Thanks!**

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 15**

Maijima Town… Naruto's hometown on this new world…

Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld are currently standing under the sakura tree in front of their home temple while looking towards the darkened skies with worried expression on their faces. It's been a few minutes after they have sensed a revival of a powerful Weiss somewhere around the world, and they are afraid that their family, Naruto, might get involved into it. However, the presence of the powerful Weiss that they have sensed disappeared, and is replaced by three new powerful presences that they are somewhat familiar with… The presences are from the current Three Kings of a temporal world called Makai…

However, right now, they are sensing a new strange feeling within the atmosphere… the atmosphere itself felt so thick and it feels so cold… as if the wind itself is trembling in fear. And the Goddesses knew themselves why are they feeling this strange phenomenon…

"A Garganta from Nifheim has opened up on the very exact direction where we sensed the revived Weiss earlier…" Urd said with serious expression.

"A Garganta? But why? What made you so sure about that Urd?" Skuld asked in a worried expression.

"I believe you already knew about me being the daughter of the Daimakaicho herself. So being a half Demon myself, I knew the feeling when Nifheim's domain meddles with this world's reality. And the easiest way to do that is to perform a Garganta, the passage that will allow Nifheim to easily enter this world bypassing the natural order of reality." Urd explained.

"And with that said, Nifheim just created a temporary pathway for some unknown reasons… but…" Belldandy said. She then now sensed another set of powerful presences appeared out of nowhere. These presences are also felt by her beloved sisters. "…I believe that the pathway became the route for four more powerful Weiss than the one we sensed earlier. And judging the heavy feeling within the atmosphere right now, these new Weiss engaged the Three Kings of Makai in a battle…"

"And… Naruto also got caught in the middle of it?" Skuld asked with a very worried tone. Belldandy just nodded with worried expression as well. "Why? Why does Nifheim's Government will open a Garganta? If Valhala finds out about this, this will cause some serious conflict! Nifheim shouldn't be meddling against the natural flow of history of this world!"

"Too late to think about that, Skuld." Urd said seriously. "Ever since some random powerful Weiss started to spawn here in the Human Realm out of nowhere, I believe that Valhala already has suspicions against the new Government of Nifheim that was being led by the so-called New Devils. And now with the usage of Garganta, this further verified that Nifheim is up into something. However, I doubt that my mother has anything to do with this."

"But just what is actually happening in Nifheim right now?" Skuld asked while thinking about Naruto. But she didn't hear any reply from her sisters. She clasped her hands in front of her chest and closed her eyes. "Please… please be careful… Naruto…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Nifheim… Office of the Chief of Runaway Spirit Squad….<p>

"Those idiots…" Lune smirked while observing the battle between the Three Kings of Makai, the Shinobi, and the newly summoned Mobile Colossis that respawned 53 Menos Grande from their shattered bodies after being attacked. "…the more you beat down the Mobile Colossi, the more Menos will spawn from their flesh that will give you overwhelming disadvantage in number. You Kings maybe powerful enough to easily defeat a Mobile Colossi, but the Colossi's abilities while being defeated are what made them dangerous! It'll be too late for you Kings to realize that you are severely outnumbered by powerful Weiss created from Colossi's shattered flesh!"

"Lune-sama… now that we have already used the Garganta… Valhala will definitely start making a move against us. Even if they still doesn't know that we are the ones who are directly involved into this, Valhala's interference will definitely restrict our movements to proceed in our plan." Fiore explained.

"Don't tell me something that I already know!" Lune yelled against Fiore. "Like I said, Valhala cannot do anything against us. After all, I already am one step ahead of them…" Lune said with a confident tone. "Even if Valhala intervenes against our plans, we still have the upper hand against them. But for now, eliminating the Three Kings of Makai and the Chosen Child will be our top priority."

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Koenma-sama!" Botan spoke thru the monitor that was being used by Koenma and the Makai Council to watch the current events that involved the Three Kings. "Yusuke, Yoko and Hiei are facing powerful Weiss that was summoned directly from the Garganta! I believe we should send appropriate assistance for them!"<p>

"But what can we do?" Koenma narrowed his eyes. "Even the Special Defense Force will not be able to assist them against those Weiss!"

"Calm down, little King." Enki muttered in a calm demeanor to Koenma. "Those three are no longer the same as of 50 years ago. They are a lot more powerful than before. Even Yusuke alone can wipe out all those Weiss if he uses his full power. The only problem is that Yusuke don't have sealing capability."

Koenma is somehow stunned after hearing Enki's statement. "Yusuke is already that powerful?"

"You're right. He is still quite weaker than Raizen on his prime if use his full power, but he is almost there." Enki said while nodding with his eyes closed.

"Hmm. That is somehow expected if Yusuke got all of Raizen's comrades training him." Yomi replied. "However, even if he wanted to, he cannot release his full power along with Yoko and Hiei since their power might stress the Ningenkai itself. So they need to fight those Mobile Colossi and Menos Grande on their current power to reduce any additional possible damage on Ningenkai."

"And besides, instead of thinking about the current battle, we should be thinking about Nifheim Government's direct involvement in this matter after seeing the Garganta right before our eyes." Mokuro stated seriously. "Not only that they opened a Garganta and summoned some powerful Weiss, but they are also possibly attempting to defeat Hiei and the others using the powers of those Weiss."

"Indeed. With this current flow of events, any possible plans for negotiation with Nifheim will automatically be cancelled. All that we need to do right now is to see how this battle will end, then decide for the next steps that we need to do against the upcoming crisis." Koenma said as he looked intently towards the monitor. "Yoko Kurama is right. We might need the Shinobi kid's assistance on this crisis, regardless if he is someone from another realm outside of this reality."

The Makai Council nodded as they watch the monitor intently as the Three Kings battle the horde of powerful Weiss along with the Shinobi and the Justice League.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Justice League dashed towards the looming 53 Menos Grande and 4 Mobile Colossi with the Three Kings and the Shinobi preparing to follow-up an attack and seal the Weiss. The Flash used his super-speed to run around a Menos Grande, creating a red tornado that is large enough to envelope the entire body of the Weiss. The Menos fired a Demonic beam but all it hit is Flash's after image. Hawkgirl then flew above the vortex of the tornado created by the speedster, charged her Nth Mace and slammed it on the Menos head on hi-speed. And since the Nth Mace has special property other than brute strength, the force shattered the head of the Weiss down to its upper body. Flash stopped his movement to cease the tornado he created, then Yoko Kurama took advantage of it to threw some sealing vines and absorb the entire body of the Weiss…<p>

"Great. We have sealed the first one." Yoko smiled towards the heroes. He then drew a random rose and transformed it into his favorite weapon, the Rose Whip.

"Wow. He can manipulate plants on his will…" The Flash muttered after seeing the sealing process from Yoko.

"If that is so, then he can create specific species of plants in any given situation by using his power." Hawkgirl said. She then saw a powerful demonic beam approaching her coming from another Menos however, Hiei cancelled it out with a casual Jao Ensatsu blast.

"You should learn to analyze someone's skill while not letting your guard down." Hiei spoke coldly while in mid-air towards Shayera.

"Jerk." The Thanagarian just grunted and flew away to attack the Menos that fired the Demonic Beam against her.

Batman threw three Ice Batarangs towards the Menos that was targeted by Hawkgirl. The Batarangs froze the mid part of the Weiss while Hawkgirl slammed her Nth Mace on the frozen part of the Weiss. However, another Weiss attempted to attack Hawkgirl with a powerful punch but Hiei appeared right in front of her and sliced its arm and the wind slash created from his attack reached the Weiss's mask down to its left torso, neatly slicing the Demon.

Naruto saw this so he quickly threw two sealing tags towards the two Weiss that was shattered by Batman and Hawkgirl's attacks and Hiei's slash respectively. The moment that the sealing tag landed on the remaining part of the Weiss body, it released an insignia that enveloped the entire Weiss along with the shattered miasma from the attacks and the two sealing tags sealed their targeted Menos easily.

"I always thought you are the type of person who doesn't trust anyone easily." The Shinobi landed gracefully on the ground in front of the Dark Knight. "But here you are now, fighting together with me and those Three Kings."

"It simply doesn't mean that I already trust them when I fight together with them." Batman said while drawing another set of Ice Batarangs. "We don't have enough time to waste on determining if those three are enemy or allies. All that matters is that we are currently fighting on the same side right now."

"Yeah. If you say so." Naruto drew another set of sealing tags and flares his Hashirama-level Chakra with still active Ninpou: Fuuton: Chakra Drive. On the other side, J'onn Jonz morphed his size on the same height as that of the Menos. He then attacked multiple Menos using hand to hand combat. And those being attacked by the Martian will be followed up by the blast from Green Lantern's Ring.

The Mobile Colossi saw that the horde of Menos that they have created was slowly being annihilated, so the two of them fired a collaborated demonic beam towards the current gigantic Martian and Green Lantern. However, Yusuke blocked and swiped away the powerful demonic blast with his right arm, resulting in a large island-level explosion and fired a Reigan towards the two Mobile Colossi, only to be blocked by the other 2 Colossis using their demonic beam, resulting in a massive explosion in the atmosphere with matching powerful shockwaves.

"Thank you." The Martian replied emotionlessly.

"No problem, Green Guy!" Yusuke just smirked as he disappeared in front of them to attack another set of Menos.

"They seem to be pretty reliable allies… the Shinobi and those three newcomers." John Stewart said as he blasted another Menos, followed up by Superman's wide range Heat Vision to attack multiple Menos at the same time. After nearly disintegrating the Menos, Yoko Kurama used his plant-style sealing techniques to bind and seal the Weiss and its miasma to stop it from regenerating themselves.

A Menos then attempted to attack Yoko while sealing the Demons with a straight punch. Yoko prepared to retaliate since it is such an easy attack to dodge, but Superman stopped the incoming demonic fist with his super-strength, pushed the fist to make the Demon fall to the glaciers, then used his Frost Breath to immobilize the Menos. Yoko Kurama used another Weiss sealing plant on the frozen Weiss that was attacked by Superman.

"You don't need to block those kinds of attack for me." Yoko said in a neutral tone to Superman.

"Nonsense. Just focus on sealing these Weiss and we'll watch your backs." Superman said seriously as he flew away to assist the other from attacking the Weiss.

Wonder Woman lifted a 1000-ton glacier and used her super-strength to throw it on the set of Menos near her way. Several Menos fired some demonic beams to disintegrate the thrown glacier, clouding the location with a thick mist. Naruto then decided to assist Wonder Woman by taking a deep breath, applied some huge amount of Chakra and converting it to Wind Element, then blows it out at full force…

"FUUTON: RENKUDAN _(Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)_!" The jutsu expelled a violent mass of wind ball that could vaporize anything on its path. Because of the large quantity of Chakra along with the scale that Naruto can use it, the attack created a much powerful impact than the combined three Wind jutsus that Naruto used for wiping out the entire Atlantean Army.

The Wind jutsu destroyed several Menos even if they retaliated with their demonic beams while Wonder Woman follows up by punching the remaining parts of the Weiss to further delay their regeneration. Naruto then once again threw another set of sealing tags to the shattered Menos before they could even regenerate and the tags started to absorb the Weiss using a unique insignia.

"This is a hard battle." Wonder Woman spoke towards the Shinobi while floating a few meters above him.

"A hard battle?" Naruto tilted his head. "I believe this is actually a good workout!" Naruto then disappeared on his location to assist the others in fighting and sealing the Menos.

"A workout huh?" Wonder Woman just smiled as she also flew towards her Justice League teammates to fight the Menos.

And all this battle happened in less than a minute.

Naruto and Yoko Kurama were able to continuously seal the Menos successfully with the help of Yusuke, Hiei and the Justice League while protecting each other from the attacks of the other Menos and the Mobile Colossi. Actually, each one of the Three Kings and Naruto will be more than enough to battle and seal these horde of Weiss on their own however, they got a silent agreement to work with the Justice League since they doubt that these superheroes will allow them to do the cleaning on their own.

**"****GGGRRROOOAAAHHH!"** The 4 Mobile Colossi roared after seeing the horde of Menos Grande that they created was being swept easily by their adversaries. Seemingly frustrated on the current turn of events, the four released a powerful demonic energy that once again shook the entire North Pole, alerting the Justice League, the Three Kings, and the Shinobi. Then, they saw the seals that they have created to bind and immobilize the Weiss started to crumble and collapse… surprising Naruto and Yoko.

"That's impossible! Those seals should be unbreakable!" Naruto muttered in surprise. After all, he already understood the complexity of the seals, not only because he is a Fuinjutsu Master, but also being an Uzumaki that has natural affinity with seals.

"It seems we underestimated the Mobile Colossi's ability." Yoko Kurama muttered while glaring towards the Mobile Collosis.

"What do you mean?" Batman asked in a cold tone.

Then, all the sealed Menos broke through the seals using the demonic energy that the 4 Mobile Colossi has been emitting. The Mobile Colossi then started to inhale large amounts of air that is more than enough to create a vacuum that absorbs anything near its radius.

"What the hell is happening now?" Green Lantern said as he covered the group with his Lantern Ring projection.

Then, the group saw that the Mobile Colossis started to absorb the Menos as well thru the powerful vacuum that they created and devour the Menos. This further increased the powers of the Mobile Colossi.

"This is not good. The Menos are extensions of Mobile Colossi's bodies. So even if the Menos became a separate entity from the shattered Menos Weiss, the Mobile Colossi can still manipulate them even if they are already sealed. The seals are unbreakable if you try to destroy it from the inside, but not from the outside. I believe that the Collosi already knew that the seals are vulnerable thru the outside so they used the demonic energy that they have released earlier to act as the medium to break the seal we have used to seal the other Menos outside. And now they even consume those Menos to further increase their powers for fighting against us." Yoko Kurama explained.

"So do you mean that we are back to square one?" The Flash asked Yoko Kurama.

"No. This will be a little worse than before. Now that the Mobile Colossi has devoured and absorbed the Menos earlier, this will further increase their powers and also, if their bodies will be shattered, they will create a much powerful Menos against us thru their fleshes." Yoko replied.

Then, one of the Mobile Colossi used some amazing speed to attack the group, shattering the Green Lantern's energy ring projection. The impact sent most of the heroes stumbling backwards, except Superman, Wonder Woman, the Three Kings and Naruto who were able to brace themselves from the impact.

"It has such speed despite its size?" Wonder Woman muttered.

The 4 Mobile Colossi then started charging powerful demonic beams, as if attempting to fire them simultaneously towards the group. Yusuke, Hiei and Naruto stepped forward to retaliate by charging their Reiki, Youki and Chakra respectively, as if preparing to use their powerful moves to block the demonic beams. However, the beams were not fired at them, much to their surprise. The Mobile Collosis fired the demonic beams to each other that shattered their entire body once again, sending multiple fleshes from their shattered body in random directions.

"What the…?" Superman spoke in surprise.

"Damn it. So they decided to destroy themselves to create another set of Menos Grande thru their flesh while regenerating themselves." Hiei said impassively.

"We should stop those Weiss bastards!" Yusuke yelled. "Let's go, Shinobi!"

"I guess we shouldn't." Naruto replied while observing the scenario. The shattered fleshes from random directions started to morph as new Menos Grande while the 4 Mobile Colossi regenerating in hi-speed. Now, the number of Menos' number grew to almost a hundred, each is much more powerful than the previous set of Menos. "If we attack the Mobile Colossi, the Menos will stop us. If we fight the Menos, the Mobile Colossi will just reabsorb them. We cannot seal them one by one or one at a time." The Shinobi said while thinking about the next possible move against the Weiss.

One of the Mobile Colossi leaned down and punched the ground with full force, shaking the entire landscape of the region. This made Green Lantern Hawkgirl and the Martian flew with Flash and Batman within Green Lantern's ring projection for them not to get affected by the shockwave from the ground.

"So what now? So if they cannot be sealed one at a time, then they should be sealed at the same time… simultaneously." Batman muttered.

"But we can't possibly do that. We only got the Shinobi and the fox-like guy to do the sealing thing!" The Flash replied.

"And besides, the Weiss should get a beating first that would surpass their regenerative capability so they can be sealed properly like what we have done earlier. Going with Batman's suggestion, we will need to also beat them down simultaneously to weaken and seal them successfully." The Martian said.

Their musings are then halted after sensing a powerful set of demonic beams fired towards them. Several Menos fired their demonic beams, each beam can level an entire mountain range, towards the heroes.

"Damn!" Green Lantern growled as he dropped Batman and The Flash on the ground. "One of the Demons punched the ground so we'll be airborne and susceptible for their beam attacks!" He then created a shield projection from his Lantern Ring with his full willpower to strengthen it. The demonic beams landed on the projected shield and created a powerful explosion. And due to the power of the demonic beams, the projected shield got shattered and also sent Green Lantern flying down to the ground unconscious with multiple bruises and tattered Green Lantern uniform.

"Lantern!" Superman yelled.

"John!" Shayera Hol shouted in surprise and worry as she flew to catch the falling hero.

"Those Menos bastard got more powerful and faster than before. They will no longer give us time to think anymore!" Yusuke said as he flared Reiki that shook the entire ground. "I'll be fighting on my own now. Don't try to stop me!" Yusuke said as he prepared to use his full power to beat down the Menos and the Colossis. Yusuke then disappeared from his current location and started blitzing the Menos with Reiki-enhanced strength.

"Hn." Hiei also stepped forward as he also drew his sword and blitzed the entire horde of Weiss by slashing through them.

The Weiss attempted to fight back but Yusuke and Hiei are just too fast and powerful. Each one of the Menos are being blown away or having their gargantuan body being sliced in a fraction of a second. The Menos are being beaten down even before they could start casting their demonic beams. This leaves Superman and the rest of the Justice League have their mouth hanging after seeing such feats with their own eyes.

"Their speed and power are greater than before…" Wonder Woman said.

"Well, they are doing what they need to do. They are beating down those Weiss before they could even regenerate. However, what's amazing is that they were being able to do so on each Weiss in a fraction of a second…" Superman muttered. He then levitated and charged Heat Vision on his eyes. "I'll be fighting with them." Superman flew towards the skirmish as he used his super speed and Heat Vision to further beat down the Weiss.

"I'll be going too." Wonder Woman levitated however, she was halted by the Shinobi.

"Wait. I have a plan. With things going on like this, we can be able to take advantage of this and seal those Menos and Weiss properly." Naruto said. This caught the interest of Yoko Kurama and the rest of the Justice League, except Green Lantern who is still unconscious and being treated with first aide by Batman and Hawkgirl.

"While Superman and the two Kings are beating down those Weiss, I'll prepare an attack to inflict major damage against them, enough to weaken them and seal them away simultaneously." Naruto said seriously.

"Seal them simultaneously? You have that kind of sealing ability?" Yoko Kurama asked in interest.

"Yeah. As you can see, those three who are fighting those near hundred Menos right now will give us enough time to execute this plan. However, I'll need to use a jutsu with a minute of casting time. If any of those Menos and Colossi who are fighting those three sensed what I am about to do, they will definitely try to stop and attack me. That's when you guys will come to play. I'll need you to protect me while I am casting the jutsu to deal the finishing blow and seal all these freaking Weiss at the same time." Naruto explained.

"I see. So we'll be acting as your back-up to execute the jut…. Whatever that is?" The Flash asked. Naruto nodded in response.

"Understood." Wonder Woman nodded as she, the Martian and Flash stood forward and face their backs in front of the Shinobi. They don't know why, but they do trust the Shinobi for whatever plan that he had. After all, he did the same during the Alien Invasion and also against Orm. He has already proven himself to them several times now. So all that they need to do is to believe on the Shinobi to end this long battle.

Batman and Hawkgirl heard what the heroes and the Shinobi has been talking about while tending to the injured Green Lantern.

"That Shinobi kid… This is only the 2nd time that I met him but whenever he spoke like that, he always make me feel that we should believe in him." Hawkgirl said while looking towards the unconscious Lantern.

"A leader's charisma." Batman spoke monotonously. "He has this tone that will always make you listen to him. And given the situation, he is the only one that we can trust to end this battle before it gets much worse."

"Much worse?" Hawkgirl narrowed her eyes.

"Yes. Seeing the physiology of the Demons that we have fought, Earth doesn't have any chance on defeating any Demons. These Demons are immune to most physical attacks. And physical attacks and projectiles that could hurt them will only regenerate in a few seconds. The only thing that can stop them are sealing techniques that none of us from the Justice League can do. And now, we are facing a set of Demons that could create a fresh new Demon from their own flesh. If Earth would battle such Demon using explosions and projectiles, they will only regenerate and at the same time, breed more Weiss than before. Just imagine if these kinds of Demons grew to thousands with such ability. Even the Justice League cannot stop them…"

"I see…" Harkgirl said with surprise on her face.

"So right now… the only thing that was holding those Demons from wrecking the world are those three beings and the Shinobi. We are only here as back-up to assist them. I still don't trust those three beings but if they are fighting with the Shinobi, then for now, we got no other choice but to believe in them as well." Batman finished his statement.

"I just hope that his plan will work." Hawkgirl replied.

"Being able to come up with a plan on this kind of situation… You really are something, Shinobi." Yoko Kurama said as he stood beside Naruto while observing on how Yusuke, Hiei and Superman battle the Weiss. Even if they were able to inflict major damage to the Weiss, their hi-speed regeneration was still a bit of a headache.

"That's nothing. I already am used to this." Naruto replied without looking back towards Yoko. He just remembered the time that Neji died after protecting him. He somehow became the lead of the entire Shinobi Alliance for fighting Obito, Madara, and the Juubi until before the arrival of the Edo-Hokages.

"Alright. Even if I can seal those Menos again, the Colossi will only reabsorb them to break the seal and also make them powerful. If you already have a sealing technique that will seal all of these Weiss simultaneously, then all that I got to do is believe in you." Yoko said as he handed a seed towards Naruto. "Here is a communication seed. I applied my Reiki on it so we can use it for communication. I'll join Yusuke and Hiei so I can inform them about your plan. I'll leave this to you." Yoko Kurama said seriously. He then disappeared and joined his two comrade Kings in defeating the Weiss.

"Yeah." Naruto lowered his stance and claps his palms as if he is praying. He then closed his eyes and started accumulating Chakra that can be even felt by the Three Kings even in a distance.

Yoko Kurama then summoned a Rose Whip and started to attack the flock of Menos. Yusuke used his Shottogan to destroy 8 Menos, only to regenerate after a few seconds and leaped towards Yoko. Hiei also slashed multiple Menos away while also approaching Yoko.

"What is that kid doing? He is kneading a lot of power!" Yusuke asked Yoko.

"He said that he will execute an attack that will be more than enough to weaken and seal the Weiss simultaneously. All that we need to do is to buy him some time until he had enough power to execute it." Yoko explained as quick as possible. "I hope you have also heard that with your super-hearing, Superman."

"Understood. Let's go!" Superman said as he fired his Heat Vision towards the horde of Weiss.

"Why don't you just blast these things with a single Reigan? That will be more than enough to damage and seal them." Hiei asked while slicing another regenerated Menos.

"That's what I am about to suggest but Yoko said that the Shinobi already has a plan. I also am interested on what he is about to do so I guess we should let him handle this." Yusuke smirked. The Three Kings disappeared on their current location and simultaneously attack a random flock of Weiss to destroy their bodies.

Naruto on the other hand started to deeply concentrate by gathering the Chakra that he needed to execute the attack.

**"****So you choose to execute that jutsu eh? Don't you think that it is a bit too much?"** Juubi Kurama spoke.

"Yeah! I actually just want to try that jutsu in its lowest output possible. It is a jutsu that you taught me after all." Naruto said to his lifetime comrade.

**"****Hmm… Then why don't you just use a powerful Rasenshuriken instead?"** The Ten-Tailed Fox inquired.

"If they got disintegrated in a cellular level thru the power of the Rasenshuriken, those Weiss will turn into a miasma. If they turn into Miasma, they will be easier to seal however, since the Menos are still part of the Colossis' body, who knows what will happen if the miasma that will be created during the disintegration of the Rasenshuriken will be absorbed by the Colossis? That's why I need a jutsu that will cover a large area that can damage the Menos and the Colossi, weakening them simultaneously, and seal them with a single Fuinjutsu!"

**"****Great thinking, kid. Those three so-called Three Kings, I don't know if we can actually trust them however, I can sense that they don't have any ill intent against you. If those three are also fighting against these Weiss, then it will be alright to fight with them. But just don't let your guard down no matter what when you are with them, just to be sure."** Juubi Kurama said.

"Thanks, pal. I know you are always there to back me up." Naruto replied within his mindscape.

All of a sudden, the sky started to be filled with dark clouds, and they got thicker and thicker on each passing second. The wind around the area started to get colder and more ominous. The glaciers started to collapse from random directions. And the nearby cold sea increased the height of their waves.

The ground then started to shake due to the unknown forces that are starting to arise. Lightning seemingly started to gather from the dark clouds nearby, as if waiting to unleash their attack from a single command. The very Earth itself within the radius affected by the phenomenon is now waiting for its full power to be unleashed…

"What… is happening…?" The Flash muttered while looking around.

"This is as if the world itself is preparing to attack…" The Martian said with rare surprise painted on his face.

"Great Hera…" Wonder Woman said as she can feel the ground beneath her trembling.

"I doubt that I can fly properly with all those lightning loaded up in those dark clouds…" Hawkgirl muttered with her mouth hanging. "Is the Shinobi the one responsible for all of this?"

"That's the only possible explanation for that." Batman glared towards the Shinobi. "To think that he can also manipulate the weather and the very Earth itself… Is this kid really a human?"

On the other hand, even the flocks of Menos, the Three Kings, Superman, and even the 4 Mobile Colossi stopped battling with each other due to the strange phenomenon happening around them.

"The Shinobi… is responsible for this?" Superman looked around, then towards the Shinobi, only to see the Shinobi with his legs spread in a squat position, clapped palms, and closed eyes.

"I can feel it… the power that the Shinobi is using right now is far above the level of power that he used against your fight earlier, Yusuke…" Hiei muttered with a hint of surprise on his tone.

"I can sense that myself!" Yusuke replied comically. "I already knew the fact that the Shinobi is also hiding a lot more power than the one that he is using against me. That's why I also am holding back and decided not to use my Youki and only use my Reiki against him unless he decided to take the fight seriously."

"Now I can actually say that you and the Shinobi will really get along, Yusuke." Yoko Kurama said with a smile. "But seriously, this will going to be one hell of an attack… That Shinobi kid will really need to learn how to not get so overboard."

**"****GGGRRROOOHHH!" **The Mobile Colossi roared once again, as if sensing the anomaly within their surroundings. This made the all the Menos Grande who have been able to successfully regenerated from the Three Kings and Superman's attacks dashed towards the Shinobi, ignoring the Kings and Superman.

However, they were met midway by the Martian and Wonder Woman and both attacked the Menos leading the horde with a powerful punch. Large debris flew away and some are being sent towards the Shinobi so the Flash used his super-speed to create small tornadoes from both his arms by spinning his arms in blinding speed. Hawkgirl used her Nth Mace to shatter the large debris with the help of Batman's explosive Batarangs.

Then, more than half of the Menos horde also fired demonic beams however, Yusuke, Hiei and Superman appeared in front of the other members of the Justice League and fired Reigan, Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha, and Heat Vision respectively for a powerful, stalemate explosion with matching powerful shockwaves. Yoko Kurama slammed his palms on the glaciers and channeled some potent Reiki on his palms to summon multiple large plant vines where the Mobile Colossi and the horde of Menos were currently standing and bind them forcefully.

"Everyone! Brace yourselves and protect each other! Here comes something!" Naruto yelled as he quickly opened his eyes. The wind became more violent in every passing second and the dark clouds became much thicker than before. Several lightning started to strike the ground, as if they only barely able to control themselves for attacking. The very Earth shook more violently as well...

Yusuke, Yoko Kurama and Hiei quickly stood in front of the heroes and started charging some potent Reiki and Youki to protect the heroes from any incoming possible danger. Naruto saw this, smirked, then yelled with all his might.

"Ikke! TENPENCHII _(Heaven and Earth Paranormality)_!" By manipulating the natural world in its vicinity on an enormous scale, Naruto is able to simultaneously create a variety of natural disasters that devastate the surrounding area, with the user itself acting as their epicenter. The phenomena involved in this technique include: earthquakes, floods, thunderstorms, and tornadoes. This one-of-a-kind powerful jutsu is actually one of the signature jutsus of the Juubi, and being the current Ten-Tailed Beast, Juubi Kurama taught Naruto this powerful jutsu, believing that Naruto can perform it since he is his Jinchuuriki.

Naruto performed the jutsu in the lowest possible output for him not put major strain in the world's ecological balance. However, due to the passive application of Chakra Honor and Chakra Immersion, the attacks effects and destructive power is not lessened one bit. Actually, it got a lot more powerful, destructive and covered larger area than the Tenpenchii that the Incomplete Juubi has used during the 4th Shinobi World War.

"What the hell is going on!?" The Flash just muttered as he is holding some vines created by Yoko Kurama so the heroes can hold it for them not to be blown away.

"Damn it, Shinobi! You're a lot more powerful than I thought!" Yusuke grinned while bracing himself and protecting everyone with his Reiki.

"Just what kind of a being is he from his own world?" Hiei muttered in awe as he is also flaring his Youki. "Yusuke, I'll fight him next time."

"He keeps on using a lot more powerful attacks than before each and every time!" Superman braced himself.

The earthquake created by the jutsu shook the very foundation of the location where it is occurring. The glaciers were shattered and vaporized that it became one huge flood that nearly enveloped the entire region. Multiple powerful thunderstorms erupted at the same time, each strike can disintegrate anything to touches. And the tornadoes created by the jutsu are comparable to category 5 twisters in United States' scale. These concurrent events resulted in a blast akin to a nuclear explosion, even forming a vast mushroom cloud.

Overall, the jutsu created a powerful, violent destruction that could wipe out an entire country in a single instance. And its scale and power can be further magnified if the user preferred to include higher amounts of Chakra.

The violent earthquakes, tornadoes, thunderstorms subsided and the vast mushroom cloud slowly disperses. What the heroes saw after it is total destruction. A huge part of the North Pole is hollowed, none of them can see a mountain sized-glacier on their field of view, and all that they can see is a large, destroyed plain made of ice. Somewhere on it are the severely damaged near hundred Weiss with distorted and shattered body so grotesque that they cannot think it could be possible, all the Menos Grande including the 4 Mobile Colossi included. They can't help but stay in awe how possible that the Shinobi can perform such destructive, unbelievable feat.

"Now that all those Weiss has been damaged severely to this point, what does he intend to do?" Batman said, as if not caring about the aftermath of the Shinobi's jutsu. But the simple truth is that… he can't state any words in surprise as well.

"At this rate, if nothing is done, those Weiss will just regenerate back. I can seal them one at a time, but that won't be enough since at least one of those Weiss will regenerate successfully if I take time sealing each one of them." Yoko Kurama looked towards Naruto, who is still on the same position with his hands clapped in front of his face.

Suddenly, they felt another powerful surge of power coming from the Shinobi. Then, a huge crater appeared right below Naruto, as if Naruto suddenly gained huge amounts of weight. The broken debris of glaciers surrounding him started to rose above while trembling. Now, they can feel another set of earthquake is about to happen.

"Now what is it this time?" Hawkgirl said while looking around while carrying the unconscious Green Lantern.

"That kid is gathering huge amount of power once again!" Yusuke pointed out.

"I thought he have a way to seal those Weiss simultaneously? What is he doing right now?" The Martian said in wonder.

Naruto then slowly opened his clapped hands. Then, a pitch black orb with the size of a golf ball appeared in the middle of his palms. Naruto then raised both his hands on their air. Then the pitch black orb of very dense Chakra flew above, reaching the atmosphere, right above the damaged Weiss. Naruto then yelled once again after reaching his desired point for the orb in the atmosphere.

"CHIBAKU TENSEI _(Planetary Catastrophic Devastation)_!" Naruto once again used another Rinnegan jutsu even without having the actual Rinnegan eyes in its lowest possible Chakra output. With Naruto being the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin and physically has the body of the Six Paths, Naruto has ability to use few Rinnegan specific jutsus even without the actual Rinnegan. Kurama explained that some Rinnegan powers are not based on the Rinnegan eyes, but also if the person has the power of the Six Paths. (This is already explained on Chapters 2 and 12.)

By performing the jutsu, Naruto created a very dense black orb of Chakra that when thrown to the sky, attracted objects from all directions and pulls them into the black orb of Chakra, then compressing them simultaneously. The surrounding earth, including forests and mountains, but this time, shattered mountains of glaciers, is collected into a single point, piling on top of one another until it created a very large sphere of earth. A large crater will be left where the earth, or in this case, glaciers has been collected from. And parts of those collected parts of the growing orb are the destroyed Weiss from the Tenpenchii attack earlier by Naruto.

(This idea came from Naruto vs Pain battle. Nagato decided to seal Naruto who is in Six Tailed form during that time within the Chibaku Tensei. So Chibaku Tensei can be used as a sealing technique as well, and that's how I have done it in this fic.)

"What kind of power is that?" Wonder Woman has her mouth hanging while watching how Naruto sealed the near hundred Weiss.

"All the Menos and the Mobile Colossi got absorbed within that sphere?" Yoko Kurama muttered in awe.

"It is as if… he created a new small moon from the shattered glaciers…" The Martian is once again surprised after seeing the Shinobi's new powers.

"Are you friggin' kiddin' me? Does my eyes are playing jokes on me?" is everything that the Flash could say.

"I can't believe it…" Superman said with his eyes nailed on the floating glacier sphere.

Naruto then used Shunshin to jump towards the Chibaku Tensei and implanted multiple sealing tags around the floating glacier sphere with 2 meters in distance from each other. And after applying Chakra, multiple insignia appeared from each sealing tags and each insignia connected to each other, amplifying the strength of the seal.

"Now try breaking the seal this time, bastards." Naruto grinned as he stood on top of the floating glacier sphere. He applied additional Chakra on the seals so the glaciers used in Chibaku Tensei will not melt as long as the seals are attached to it.

"That Shinobi… what kind of a bastard is he?" Yusuke said while grinning excitedly. "I really want to fight him again!"

"Like I said, I'll be fighting him next time." Hiei said without looking towards his rival.

They then sensed the Shinobi landing a few meters away from them after applying the appropriate sealing tags on the Chibaku Tensei.

"Done! They are now all defeated and sealed!" Naruto grinned under his Kakashi-mask towards the heroes and the Three Kings, with some of them still looking towards him in disbelief. He then used another set of hand seals and the gigantic Chibaku Tensei glacier sphere disappeared in a puff of smoke. "That'll be under my custody."

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"The Chosen Child… defeated and sealed the entire horde of Menos Grande and even the Mobile Colossi with a single move?" Lune gritted her teeth in anger.<p>

"Now I can really understand why he is the Chosen Child… His powers really are an anti-thesis for us." Fiore said with narrowed eyes. "What should we do now? Not only that we fail to defeat the Chosen Child and the Three Kings, but now the Kings and the Chosen Child might work together against us. Not to mention the possible action that Valhala might do against us after we opened the Garganta."

"Damn it! I got no other choice… but to summon them…" Lune said while slamming her fist on the table.

"Summon them… you mean… the… Supreme Generals of Nifheim…?" Fiore asked in surprise.

"That's right. Their task is to locate our **_true targets_** if the Runaway Spirit Squad were still not able to locate them… but due to the current flow of events, this will leave us without any other choice but to ask their assistance…" Lune explained.

"Now I understand why you are so relaxed even if Valhala might do something against us… You are relying on the Supreme Generals…" Fiore smirked evilly. "Well, with their powers, I believe that they are more than enough to battle the Valkyries of Valhala, and even eliminate the Three Kings of Makai and the Chosen Child."

"That's right. But we still need to trigger the appropriate strings to conduct the proper sequence of events that are needed to be done. We need to execute our plan as soon as possible…" Lune said in a dark tone. "Go forth and summon my Generals, Fiore!"

"As you wish, Lune-sama!" Fiore disappeared out of nowhere with the powers of her Celestial Robe.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"The way you used your powers are quite… amazing…" Yusuke said as he approached the Shinobi and hang his right arm around the Shinobi's neck. "…now I understand why Raizen old man is wary about your powers."<p>

"Oh, yeah. Just who is that Raizen person?" Naruto asked in wary.

"He is my ancestor. Long story. I'll tell you some other time." Yusuke smirked as he looked towards the Justice League while saying those statements. Naruto understood what the gesture meant. Yusuke don't want the Justice League to hear that story.

"I guess we really have a lot of things to talk about, Three Kings." Naruto said while looking towards Hiei and Yoko Kurama who are standing in a distance away from the Justice League. "You guys know that I won't just reveal my identity with all of you around. How should we come into contact with each other again?" He asked the Three Kings.

"Since we have already met you, we already have our own way to locate you." Yoko Kurama answered. "Yusuke, Hiei, we have already finished our objectives here. We better get moving."

"Indeed." Hiei said with his eyes closed. He then opened those eyes and look towards the Shinobi. "Next time we met, you will need to use that sword resting in your back against me." He pointed at the Sword of Nunoboku hanging on Naruto's back that is wrapped in Chakra Cloth. Naruto responded just by scratching the back of his head and a wide grin.

"We'll be approaching you once again soon, Shinobi." Yusuke walked towards his comrade Kings. "We might need your assistance soon, and it will depend on the current state of developments. But just one advice… Be always prepared… we don't know what we are dealing with." Yusuke said seriously, pointing that Naruto should prepare against assaults from Nifheim. Naruto understood the gesture and nodded.

"Understood. I still don't know if I can trust you guys, but if we will be fighting on the same side, then I'll be willing to hear you guys out and help on every possible way that I can." Naruto replied seriously.

"Wait!" Batman stepped forward while looking towards the Three Kings. "Do you think that you can just get in here and walk away just like that? We will need to talk… now!" He said with matching Bat-glare.

"That's one good glare. That reminded me of someone." Yusuke grinned while looking towards Hiei provocatively. "Well, thanks for the hospitality but you guys don't have anything on us or against us. We have completely different reason for fighting. That's why we don't have anything to talk about."

"You three possess powers that could cause a threat against the world. We cannot trust the likes of you who just appeared out of nowhere. Whether you like it or not, you three will be coming with us!" Batman spoke with a threatening tone.

"How dare you threaten us, little human..." Hiei spoke out of irritation. "You can try to stop us, but you will just end up lying on the ground before you could even blink."

"Batman, wait!" Wonder Woman stepped forward and touched Batman's shoulders. "These three helped us fighting those Demons. We may not trust them, but that is not enough reason for them to treat them as criminals if they haven't done anything wrong."

"That's right." Superman looked towards the Three Kings. "They may have a different reason for fighting but I believe that they are on the same side as of us. I can feel that they are not the ones that we should be wary about."

"That's the very reason why you can be easily deceived, Superman." Batman glared towards Kal-El. "These three have powers that can hurt or even kill you. What will you do if they are actually against us?"

"I'll fight them." Naruto replied for Superman's stead. "If they will be against the world, then I will fight them with everything that I've got!" The Shinobi then looked towards the Three Kings. "However, that will only be if they will be against us. But I can sense that they are not those kinds of person who will deceive you first to defeat you. That's why even if I don't trust them that much, I am still willing to fight alongside them."

Yusuke smirked towards Naruto while Hiei and Yoko Kurama shuts their eyes closed with a small smile. The Shinobi's character really is amusing for them.

"Then, let me ask you, Shinobi." Batman approached the Shinobi. "If the ideals of the Justice League and those three beings happened to clash, whose side will you be?"

"I'll not be on either side." Naruto quickly replied. "I'll fight when I need to... for those who are important for me."

"Nice one, kid!" Yusuke said with a big smile and thumbs up. "Well then, Botan! Let's go!"

Then, a girl with bluish hair and teenage appearance, wearing pink kimono and a wooden staff materialized out of thin air above the Three Kings. She landed gracefully in front of the three.

"So she is with you? Is she your secretary?" Naruto asked.

"Well, she's kinda my assistance way back the old times. Were just sticking together now for old time's sake. She's Botan." Yusuke introduced his former partner.

"Hi Shinobi guy!" Botan politely bowed. "You're talking like you have already seen me."

"Yeah. I was able to sense you hiding a few kilometers away from here." Naruto answered passively.

"I see. Well, it's good to know that you were able to get along with these three. I actually have a hard time dealing with them in the past." Botan smiled towards Naruto. "Well then, we'll be going now."

"Yeah." Naruto grinned to the girl while Yusuke, Hiei and Yoko Kurama nodded towards him.

"We'll definitely meet again, Shinobi kid." Yusuke smirked.

"That's already a given." Naruto nodded. And in a flash, the Three Kings and Botan disappeared out of thin air. "Now then, I'll better get moving to." Naruto said while stretching his arms.

"Shinobi." Superman approached Naruto. Naruto took a side glance towards the Man of Steel. "I know that this is the first time that you have met those three, however, I can see that you are hiding some important information about the current state events regarding the appearance of those Demons here on Earth. Can you also please tell us what is it?"

"About the Weiss…?" The Shinobi look towards Superman in a passive expression. Yes, it is true, he has a mutual agreement with the Three Kings about sharing information with the Weiss and also possibly fighting together with them to stop whatever it is that made those Weiss appear here on Earth. However, this is more than enough to make him realize that he will possibly be dealing with more powerful beings and make him involve in a possible dimensional war if nothing is done to stop whatever Nifheim is plotting. So even if the world will be involved into this, for the sake of keeping the balance between the other temporal worlds, Naruto decided not to tell anything about this Nifheim crisis.

"… well, indeed I have information that they don't have and they have information that I don't have regarding this Demon thing. But I cannot tell you guys anything yet for the sake of protecting the equilibrium of sentience. Though I doubt that this is the last time that we might face another Demon, the information involved within this problem shouldn't become a public knowledge, even for you guys." Naruto explained carefully.

"So you're saying that we shouldn't meddle with this Demon affair even if these Demons have enough power to destroy this world?" Superman asked in a determined tone. "The Justice League has an oath to protect the world with everything that we got. If these Demons will be a threat, then we'll step forward to stop it regardless of the odds. Now, we need you to tell us what's actually going on."

"I am sorry but I can't." Naruto replied. "It's not that I don't trust you guys. In fact, I do admire all of you for selflessly protecting the world on your own way. But there are information included on this matter that shouldn't be discussed to anyone. We have our own reasons to fight and also, protect those who are important for us, but there are also some limits regarding that. So you guys can just continue fighting on your own, while I'll protect the world on my own way."

"Superman… the Shinobi is right." Wonder Woman approached the Man of Steel. "Even in Themyscira, we Amazons were forbidden to meddle with the affairs of the temporal worlds to protect the balance of information and reality. Trust me, this world will not be as it is today if this conducts are not being implemented on all temporal worlds."

"Thanks, Hime." Naruto smiled towards the Princess of the Amazons.

"So what now? Should we just sit here and wait for another Demon appearing out of nowhere with us not having any information who were dealing with?" Batman asked in irritated tone.

"Don't worry. I'll be fighting any Weiss that will appear. That will be my job." The Shinobi assured the Justice League.

"I see. That's reassuring." J'onn Jonz spoke while looking towards the Shinobi. "You're powers are the only thing that we knew that could hurt and seal the Weiss."

"By the way, is Lantern guy alright?" Naruto then remembered what happened to Green Lantern. He also then realized that most of the heroes have some injuries of sorts, including Superman since they are fighting beings with magical powers whom he is vulnerable with.

"Yeah. He is just unconscious and the power of his Lantern Ring ran out. But otherwise, he is fine." Hawkgirl said.

"Damn, I should have done this sooner." Naruto said with squinted eyes. He then performed another set of hand seals… "FUUTON: IYASHI NO KAZE!" The heroes then felt a very soothing wind mildly blowing around them. Naruto just performed a very special jutsu that can only be performed by those from Uzumaki Clan. It is the only elemental jutsu that has healing properties to heal any physical wounds and damage on a certain area desired by the user. (This is the Wind Technique from Fuu Hououji of Magic Knight Rayearth). Though the jutsu can heal any physical wounds and damage, it cannot heal or restore energy, Chakra, or heal incurable diseases and illness unlike the healing that was being done by medical Shinobis and doctors.

"You also have this kind of power?" The Flash said while looking towards the disappearing bruises from his arms and legs. "Now, after manipulating the Earth's weather, creating a moon-like structure, and now healing wounds, what other else can you do? Or specifically, what are the things that you can't actually do?"

"Haha… That's nothing, really." Naruto grinned while scratching the back of his head. "No matter how powerful you may become, there are still a lot of things that you cannot do alone." Naruto then started walking away.

"Thank you, Shinobi." Superman smiled. "Even if I still cannot accept that you're not willing to share the information regarding those Demons to us, we are thankful for fighting alongside us. You have a lot of abilities and powers that could be used for changing this world, yet you choose to use it to fight on our side. For that, we are always thankful to you…"

"No worries." Naruto just replied as he prepared to use Hiraishin to return to the temple where his friends are waiting.

"…that's why taking advantage of this situation, we are humbly inviting you to join the Justice League and fight with us for protecting the world against any other threats…" Superman finished his statement with anticipation from his voice. Behind him stood the now healed Justice League members, excluding Green Lantern who is being carried by Hawkgirl. They all have smiles painted on their faces, except the Martian who is emotionlessly looking towards him, and Batman… for no specific reason.

"Thank you for your invitation." Naruto smiled towards the Justice League. He has already seen this a mile away, and he tried to avoid bringing this topic up a few times already. But here it is right now. It all comes down to accept or decline the invitation.

"But…" Naruto said while grinning, surprising the Justice League, except Batman. "…I am different from you guys. You guys choose to fight for the sake of justice that you believed in and for the sake of everyone. But I'll only fight for those who are important for me... I can't protect everyone like you guys always do. You guys are already heroes on your own way. However, I am a Shinobi before I became a hero. I am a Shinobi, the one who endures… fighting for what I always believed in within the shadows… and that's how I'll always be… So I humbly decline your invitation... I am sorry, Superman, everyone."

"You have the power to make the world a better place, but you only decide to use your power for your own convenience. That's what it sounds to me." Batman said with sarcasm on his tone.

"You are somehow right about that, Batman." Naruto replied. "If I stick around with your team, it may endanger those who are precious to me. And besides, Earth already has you guys. I believe that you guys have enough power to protect the world. While me, on the other hand, might got close to those who got interested in my power if I join your crusade. And that is when a real threat might arise. So before it could happen, it will be best to not join the Justice League for the best. But that doesn't mean that I won't help you guy every once in a while." Naruto finished his statement with a grin.

"Understood." Superman nodded along with Wonder Woman. The Martian didn't react, but Flash and Hawkgirl somehow expressed some disappointment thru his facial expression. "If that's what you have decided upon, then we don't have any right to change your mind. But remember that we will always be at your aide if you need it."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled in a more natural way this time. He then used Hiraishin to disappear right in front of the heroes in a bright flash...

"That kid…" Batman muttered as he observed the damage inflicted by the battle in the North Pole. "…along with those other three beings… they have enough power to create such devastation. And who knows if they actually are using their full powers… Regardless of their objectives, we should prepare just in case a time comes when we need to fight them."

"You're right Batman." Superman spoke. "But those Demons are more of a threat than them. And those four are the ones who are closer to the truth behind the appearance of these Demons. They are fighting to protect not only the Earth, but also the balance of other temporal worlds as Diana mentioned earlier. And I believe that if something like this might happen again, the Shinobi and those three beings will step up and fight alongside with us again."

"Believing is different from possible events and available facts. Regardless of the reason why they are fighting, they still have power that could cause great threat if it falls in wrong hands. And that will be a much greater threat than any Demons that we may face." Batman started walking away towards his Bat Plane.

"Oh well, Batman has a reason to be wary. Just look what happened on this place during their fight." Hawkgirl said.

"Just what have we gotten ourselves into?" The Flash sighed.

"If everything is over here, then we better return to Atlantis to help Aquaman restore peace and order on the city." The Martian suggested.

"Alright. You guys can go ahead. I'll use my breath to fix North Pole. And seeing the scale of destruction here, I believe it will take some time." Superman levitated as he flew away.

"Let's go." Wonder Woman spoke in behalf of the other members of the Justice League as they marched over to the Javelin. The long battle has finally been over.

Superman watched as his teammates leave the North Pole. He then once again looked around while levitating. The damage that has been done during the battle is so devastating. He just can't imagine what will happen if this kind of battle happen in a populated city. Batman might be right. With these powerful beings lurking around, they need to be prepared no matter what.

"The Shinobi… and those three being… along with those Demons… with them around, sooner or later, I'll be needing to fight without holding back. That time, they will understand how powerful I really am…" He said as he inhaled deeply and released his Frost Breath from his lungs to repair the broken glaciers on the entire North Pole…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"The disturbance… suddenly disappeared…" Belldandy said while looking at the sky beside Skuld and Keiichi on her sides.<p>

"It looked like someone managed to stop the powerful army of Weiss that appeared from the Garganta." Urd said with a sigh of relief.

Then, a sudden bright flash shone near the Goddesses. It is Naruto with his Shinobi outfit. However, his red coat with black flaming hemline has several damages and is tattered in random parts. He also has some trace of bruises that is now healed thru unknown means. All in all, it seemed like Naruto has been through some tough battle that somehow surprised them.

"Hey guys! Sorry, I'm late. Haha." Naruto greeted the group with his usual grin.

"Naruto!" Skuld ran towards him with a mix of happiness and relief from her voice. But she stopped halfway after seeing Naruto's appearance. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Well, yeah. I'm fine." Naruto answered with a smile. Belldandy, Urd and Keiichi also approached the newly arrived Shinobi. "I got into fight with some powerful Weiss and those three who proclaimed themselves as the Three Kings of Makai or sort. They are pretty strong so I became like this. But all in all, I am fine."

"You fought the Three Kings of Makai and still in one piece?" Urd muttered in surprise. Skuld and Belldandy are somehow surprised as well. After all, Valhala has complete information regarding all the temporal worlds of this reality, including Makai and Reikai. So they are updated with the current events and situation from these temporal worlds. That also gave them complete idea how powerful those current Three Kings of Makai is right now. And they can say that this generation of Kings is one of the most powerful generations existed in the Makai.

"Yeah. But they are not the bad guys. In fact, in the end, we fought together against some powerful army of Weiss that was created from what they call Garganta." Naruto answered while still smiling.

"So a Garganta is really used eh?" Urd muttered.

"I can't understand anything that you guys have been talking about." Keiichi said with a dead-panned expression. "Can you please slow it down and enlighten an ordinary human like me?" He said with a comic expression. Naruto just grinned towards Keiichi by rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm… it looked like a lot of things happened after you left here to fight with the Justice League to protect the world against Atlantis' schemes." Belldandy smiled towards Naruto. "I guess it will be best for you to rest for now. I'll make you a miso ramen. We'll listen to your story while at it."

"That's a good idea, Bell-neechan!" Naruto said. He then performed a set of hand signs, then after a puff of smoke, his tattered Shinobi attire transformed into a new one without any traces of damage earlier. And after another set of hand seals and another puff of smoke, he has been able to change his attire into his usual casual clothes.

"Performing something like that shouldn't surprise Goddesses like us. But what actually surprised me is that a human is doing something like that so casually." Urd smirked while walking towards the temple. "Let's get inside. We need to hear whatever happened directly from you, Shinobi-kun." She is followed by Keiichi and Belldandy who went directly to the kitchen to make some ramen for Naruto.

Naruto is about to follow them but he felt someone tugging his shirt's hemline. It is Skuld, who is standing right behind him with downcast expression, looking towards the ground.

"What's the matter, Skuld? I took care of myself and was able to return safe and sound." Naruto said with a smile.

"Is that all?" Skuld said with her voice so low that Naruto barely able to hear it.

"What do you mean –dattebayo?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"You've been through a difficult battle, came home with several injuries and tattered clothing, healed it by yourself and we will resume everything like nothing happened?!" Skuld yelled towards Naruto, surprising the blonde.

"Well, that's a given if you've been through a battle. You will suffer some injuries and your clothes will get destroyed. That's one thing that I've already been used to." Naruto said to Skuld, thinking of all the battles that he has been through from his home world. "Good thing is that I have some special jutsu to restore my clothes as it is and also, I have special physiques that will allow me to heal my injuries in no time. So I'm already fine. Really!" Naruto reassured Skuld.

"That's not the point here!" Skuld yelled towards Naruto. "You said that you'll take care of yourself during battles, but you still got hurt!" Skuld then looked towards Naruto with worried expression and traces of tears on her eyelids. "You… you said that you want to start a new life here… a life different from the world where you came from. But until now, you're still fighting!"

"Skuld…" Naruto muttered while looking directly towards Skuld's eyes.

"It's my fault… I shouldn't I shouldn't allow you to get out there and fight with those superheroes earlier." Skuld said as she once again looked down towards the ground. Naruto then faced Skuld and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine Skuld." Naruto said in reassuring tone. "Some things cannot be helped if it actually happened. I was able to do everything that I had during the fight earlier because I know you guys are always right behind me and supporting me. Because you guys are the sole reason why I step up and fight… It's better this way than doing nothing if you know that you can do something." Naruto grinned towards Skuld.

"But…" Skuld once again looked towards Naruto. Naruto then placed a hand on top of Skuld's head, surprising the youngest Goddess.

"Thank you for always worrying about me, Skuld." Naruto smiled in a more sincere way. Skuld blushed with steam popping out of her head after seeing one of Naruto's rare smiles.

"Don't… Don't treat me like a child! We're of the same age, you baka!" Skuld quickly moved out after realizing that they are talking closely to each other.

"There! That's the Skuld that I know!" Naruto said with a goofy grin. "Now that I realized it… you seemed to be a lot kinder than before. You worry a lot for me and even requested Bell-neechan to teach how to create a bento for me. Why is that?"

"Wha…" Skuld blushed heavily after realizing what Naruto meant. "…you… you…" Skuld draws out her debugging mallet with barely concealed feminine rage. "…you really are a baka!" She then chased Naruto again with her debugging mallet all over the temple…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>On some random mountain ranges in Japan…<p>

"We're finally here!" Botan spoke as she, along with Yusuke, Hiei with his arms and forehead now wrapped with cloth, and Yoko Kurama on his red-haired human form arrived on their destination. They are now standing on in front of a very high concrete staircase.

"What a nostalgic place..." Yusuke smiled as the group slowly steps on the staircase that is surrounded by large trees and echoing chirping birds. "…the very place where I became an apprentice of Master Genkai."

"Yeah. Master Genkai indeed leaves us her entire property and estate to our group. I'm glad that Yukina (from Yu Yu Hakusho) were able to maintain this place as it always is." Yoko Kurama said while looking around.

"That girl is still my sister. Don't expect anything less from her." Hiei said with his eyes shut.

"Well, you gotta admit that it felt good telling Yukina that you're his elder brother." Yusuke grinned. Sometime after the first Makai World tournament, Hiei has been able to finally tell Yukina that he is the brother that she is searching for. And of course, it is a heart-warming scene for the group even if Hiei tried not to look so pleased with the feeling.

"Shut up." Hiei just replied in annoyance.

The group can actually just use their speed to quickly arrive in Genkai's temple in a matter of seconds however, they decided to use the staircase to reminisce everything that happened to their group 50 years ago. Being opposing forces at first, then fighting together on various case for the Spirit World, then the Dark Tournament, their battle against Sensui, and the Makai Tournament. And this very forest is the witness of their entire time together. After that, a lot more things happened and before they realized it, 50 years has already passed. That's why they felt that it will not be a bad thing for them to walk under these shades of trees while somehow reminiscing the past.

After a few minutes, the group arrived on Genkai's temple. On the entrance, they were greeted by Yukina, Hiei's sister, who is still wearing a light blue kimono as she always had. The girl didn't seem to age after decades, after all, she has Youki blood like the Three Kings in front of her that seemingly stopped their appearance from aging.

"Hello, everyone! It's been a while." Yukina smiled kindly towards the newly arrived group. "Koenma-sama has already sent me a notice that you guys will be staying here for a while. Thank you so much for visiting this place."

"Hey Yukina! You don't need to be so formal! It's just us!" Botan tackled Yukina happily and give her a huge bear hug.

"You're as friendly as always, Botan." Yukina giggled as she also hugged her back. They removed themselves from the embrace and Yukina approached Hiei. "Hello, my brother. How have you been?"

"Well…" Hiei, on one of the rare chances, got embarrassed while looking away. "I'm fine. As I can see, you're doing well."

"Yes! I am happy to see you again, brother." Yukina smiled brightly towards Hiei. The three-eyed King just forced a smirk in response.

"It's fun to watch Hiei acting so embarrassed like that." Yusuke said while comically trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"Yes it is. He is only like that in front of his sister. Even Mokuro got amused watching Hiei like this in front of her sister." Yoko Kurama smiled while watching the siblings. Then, a very loud sound echoed on the background. Then, a large blue bird rose on the backyard and 'chirped' towards the group.

"Hey! Pou! You've gotten so big!" Yusuke ran towards his bird counterpart excitedly after seeing Pou grew about 4-5 times it's already huge size 50 years ago. "It looks like you're drinking a lot of milk!" He yelled as he joyously jump at the giant bird's back.

"Wow, Pou has really grown a lot, isn't it?" Botan muttered in awe.

"Pou is Yusuke's extension after all. Pou became large after Yusuke acquired his Youki from Raizen. Now, after 50 years of non-stop training, Yusuke has gotten a lot stronger than before. That's why it is not that surprising if Pou really grew this big after decades." Yoko Kurama explained.

"Alright everyone, I've prepared some food inside. Please come in." Yukina invited the group. The group complied and ate some delicious Japanese delicacies that they have never tasted for several years. The group had a light discussion after the meal, except Hiei who is trying his best to look not so interested on random topics that Yusuke and Botan has been talking about. And after a few minutes…

"I guess it is time to tell Koenma and the Makai Council about what happened earlier." Yoko Kurama suggested.

"Alright! I'll patch you up to them!" Botan quickly used a device to create a projector screen. And after a few minutes of adjustments, they were able to establish communication link to the Council. Yukina decided to leave the group since they are about to enter a serious group discussion but Hiei stopped her saying that she also needs to know what is actually happening in Ningenkai.

The Kings discussed everything that happened during the entire battle to the Council: from meeting the Shinobi, then battling near hundreds of Weiss that was summoned thru the Garganta of Nifheim in the most detailed manner possible.

"I see. To sum things up, you were able to seal Archfiend Skull, battle the Shinobi and determined that he is not influenced by Kaguya Otsutsuki, and concluded that Nifheim's Government has direct involvement in random appearance of the Weiss in Ningenkai thru manipulation of Garganta. Am I right?"

"Yes." Yoko Kurama nodded along with Yusuke. "However, I just also realized just now that some other people might be manipulating Nifheim's Government to use Garganta, making it look like Nifheim is actually the one that are plotting something. After all, using a Garganta is quite reckless unless it is part of the plan for us to have conflict with Nifheim."

"That's also a possibility, Yoko." Yomi nodded. "Either way, that simply means that we can no longer trust anyone from Nifheim since we don't have a method to determine if they are being manipulated or if they are the ones responsible directly. We might be careful here since one wrong move and Nifheim might declare a war against Makai and Reikai, which we cannot allow to happen."

"So the only option that we have is to determine who is plotting what in Nifheim." Hiei said. "Why don't we just contact the Daimakaicho? Being the Supreme Ruler of Nifheim, I believe that she can do something about it."

"We cannot contact the Daimakaicho unless we have appropriate evidence that we can present, not just some random Weiss appearing in Ningenkai. But I do believe that this has something to do with Almage Machina war in Nifheim, where the Daimakaicho is not involved whatsoever." Mokuro replied to Hiei.

"This is getting a lot more complicated than I thought." Yusuke said with dissatisfaction painted on his face. "So what should we do from now on?"

"I believe that the Shinobi will be the key in all of this." Enki said that caught everyone's attention. "Remember that during his fight with Lullaby, we can see that the Shinobi is somehow acquainted to one of the members of the Weiss Hunters who failed to seal that Lullaby. The Devil girl that the Shinobi is acquainted into might be his source of information to what is actually happening in Nifheim. That's the one thing that you forgot to verify on the Shinobi kid earlier."

"It's not that I forgot." Yoko Kurama smiled. "But I decided not to ask the Shinobi about it for now since like us, he doesn't trust anyone easily. He may also possibly think that we are from Nifheim during the first moment of our encounter with him. That technically means that he also had some doubts in Nifheim's Government like us. If he had such connection to one of the Weiss Hunters and we directly asked about it directly to him, he may think of us as his enemy. However, we can ask him properly some other time about it since he is now willing to fight with us against the Weiss."

"I see. That's good to know. But do you really think that the Shinobi isn't Kaguya's descendant? He still is a mystery for us." Koenma asked the Kings.

"We still cannot verify that." Yusuke replied. "But one thing is for sure… The Shinobi is on our side on this."

"What made you so sure, Yusuke?" Koenma narrowed his eyes.

"Well, that kid really is someone. But he is fighting for the sake of those who are important for him. I can see it on his eyes." Yusuke said seriously. "I don't still understand why Raizen old man felt the power of Kaguya within the Shinobi. But for me, someone who is willing to fight for others isn't the kind of person who will betray our trust."

"Those are the right words Yusuke." Yoko Kurama smiled. "And besides, if he is indeed Kaguya's descendant, I can see that he can control that power within him perfectly, allowing him to do different kinds of unpredictable moves and attacks. He isn't the kind of person that will allow himself to be controlled by anyone."

"And also, if he happened to be someone against us, then we could just defeat him since he is already within our grasp." Hiei said seriously. "But I can say that he is not that kind of person."

"Wow. The Three Kings are protecting the Shinobi kid." Botan muttered.

"Okay, okay." Koenma sighed with surrendering pose. "I understand what you meant guys. Now, given the opportunity after personally seeing how the Shinobi kid fight, what can you say about his powers and abilities?"

"Well, all that I can say is that he is awesome!" Yusuke said excitingly. "He is using his powers not just for creating raw attacks and random blasts, but he can also manipulate his powers to different degrees and scales, and also created different techniques and attacks using that power that can be used in a certain specific situation. In raw power, he can fight like me. In weaponry, I can say that he can match Hiei in a sword clash. And for strategies and adjustments, he is somehow similar to Yoko."

"Yusuke's analogy is right." Yoko Kurama reaffirmed. "And aside from that, he is clearly at least on our level. And even if Yusuke isn't using his full power against the Shinobi, I can feel that the Shinobi still is hiding a lot more power than what he is using."

"That's quite evident. But his powers are somewhat threatening if he is actually holding back the entire time. With all the powers that we have already seen from him, including manipulating the world's weather, creating satellites from the very Earth itself… just imagine if he actually used his full power with all those techniques…" Enki said to the group.

_"__That's the very reason why I felt and realized that he is Kaguya's descendant, little Enki."_ Raizen suddenly took over Yusuke's consciousness, surprising the Council and the other Kings. Even Botan and Yukina hugged each other due to the sheer power being emitted just by mere talking.

"Hey old man! You should ask for my permission first before you take over my body! Damn it!" Yusuke yelled within his mindscape.

_"__Shut up little brat!"_ Raizen said seriously. _"Kaguya, with the power of Reiki, Youki and Seikouki, has the same ability as that of the Shinobi kid… including manipulating her entire army with her powerful eyes, tampering the very Earth itself on her own whims, and alter or even rewrite the very reality itself. Just imagine what kind of hell that we have been through just to defeat her in the past!"_

"But as far as I can remember, you said that she is as powerful as you are on your prime, right?" Enki asked.

_"__What I said is that she is at least as powerful as I am during my prime."_ Raizen corrected Enki's statement. _"If she will be fighting me with her Reiki or Youki, I can match her in a head-on battle. However, once she combined those two powers to create Seikouki and used it against me, then I can say that I have very little chance of winning against her even in my prime. Combine Seikouki with her abilities that I have mentioned earlier, I believe that you can just imagine how powerful she really is."_

Everyone who heard those words felt a cold sweat dripping down their foreheads. They always thought the treating Kaguya as a god is an overstatement… but hearing those feats from Raizen itself, Kaguya really is one kind of a powerful god.

_"__What the Shinobi has done earlier against those Weiss are also a few of the techniques that Kaguya Otsutsuki can do. With that kid having traces of Kaguya's power and also ability to use her powers, that is more than enough proof that the Shinobi kid is Kaguya's descendant."_ Raizen concluded. _"However, my stupid descendant is right about the fact that the kid can control Kaguya's power and he is also willing to fight with you against whatever Nifheim is plotting. But what I can't understand is that of all dimensions… why does this kid resurfaced on the very same dimension where Kaguya came from?"_

"That's also the mystery. And I believe that it is not just a random coincidence." Mokuro said while thinking.

_"__And also, like what I said, I can feel traces of Kaguya's power within that kid. But the kid is using a different nature of power than Seikouki, and he called it Chakra. Thinking about it, after we defeated Kaguya from the ancient times and she was banished on the dimension rift, she may have landed on a new reality outside of the rift. This is my hypothesis however, Kaguya might have done something from that dimension to acquire a new power and melded with her Reiki, Youki and Seikouki, creating an entirely new, more powerful form of power. That could possibly further increase her already terrifying power. And that may be the reason why a power called Chakra is created. Then, she created a way to pass down her powers to her descendants…"_

"That also matched what I have thought about." Yoko Kurama said. "The Shinobi is using a very potent power that even on lower levels, could rival an S-Class level Reiki. And I can sense that his power called Chakra has Reiki or Spiritual Energy included within it. I just guessed that the power of Chakra is created by combining two kinds of powers: Spiritual Energy and some other unknown power for us. That's why his power is so potent that he can fight on an S-Class level being with noticeable lower level of power. And I believe that he can further increase his power if he wanted to, at the very least, on the same level of an S-Class being."

"Nonetheless, even if he is not using his full power, his power is still comparable to that of an S-Class already. If that is the case, whatever power that the Shinobi is using to meld with his Spiritual Energy is the power that Kaguya has acquired from the dimension where she escaped from the dimension rift. And that simply meant that Kaguya's power further increased than during the time that you fought her, Raizen." Yomi concluded.

_"__That's right. This Chakra is the new power of Kaguya from the other dimension. And that very same Chakra is the same power that the Shinobi is currently using right now as her descendant. _Raizen summarized. _"If she'll use the Shinobi against us… then everyone of you must be prepared."_

"Cut the crap old man." Yusuke said. "The Shinobi said that he acquired his power thru hard training and not thru some random inheritance. I can see it on his eyes. I know you also do."

_"__I know that very well. That's just like how you earned your power right now. You inherited my power and trained to become stronger."_ Raizen said. _"And besides, I believe that this incident in Nifheim, along with the sudden appearance of Kaguya's descendant, is not merely a coincidence. There definitely is some connection between them. And if we'll be always kept in the dark like this, then we'll be in trouble before we even knew it."_

"So what do you suggest then?" Yusuke asked that caught the entire Council's attention.

_"__Koenma brat, current King of Reikai. I need you to temporary restore my soul just like what you did to that Genkai old hag. Makai and Reikai will definitely need my power on these possible upcoming battles. And you will need to do it as soon as possible."_ Raizen spoke in a dark, commanding tone.

The room fell in deep silence and after one… two… three seconds…

"WHAT!?" Is all that everyone can say after hearing Raizen's suggestion…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>From a certain hidden location in Nifheim…<p>

Lune walked silently with Fiore trailing behind her. She is still thinking about the possible aftermath of the battle between the Mobile Colossi and the Chosen Child that was aided by the Three Kings of Makai. And indeed, she admitted that she was a bit reckless after seeing the Three Kings of Makai being an adversary for their plans. However, what's done is done. Instead of thinking about what happened, Lune decided to take things seriously before it goes out of hand. That's why she decided to start the actual plan of Vintage even before Valhala could react against Nifheim.

After walking for a few minutes within a cave with invisible entrance, Lune and Fiore arrived in the supposed to be the dead end of the cave. However, she touched the ground and applied some demonic energy into it, and the energy was channeled into some special pattern… forming a hexagonal-shaped emblem with around a hundred meter in length on each side of the perimeter. And on the middle of the hexagonal emblem displayed a special seal of divine property, however, it was being corrupted by powerful miasma that slowly shattered the divine seal…

"So it is time…" A mysterious voice echoed within the location. As the demonic energy was channeled perfectly on the entire hexagonal emblem, it created a dark light that enlightened the core of the cave. Lune and Fiore then saw the other five individuals present on the location, each of the individuals were standing on each of the corners of the hexagonal emblem along with Lune on the 6th corner. "…it seemed that the appearance of the Chosen Child and the meddling of the Three Kings of Makai forced you to gather us here, Lune." One of the individuals from the corners spoke.

"That's right, Ulquiorra (Ulquiorra Cipher from Bleach)." Lune spoke with a lot calmer tone than what she used to while talking with Fiore. "The Chosen Child became a threat against our plan ever since he first appeared to stop Lullaby's resurrection. Now, even the Three Kings will going to become a problem if nothing is done. That's why I requested for everyone of you to gather here so we could start the plan as soon as possible."

"Hou… What happened to the Weiss Hunter Squad that you're supposed to lead?" The person with blue hair and sarcastic grin spoke.

"They are useless, just as what they should be, Grimmjow (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez from Bleach)." Lune replied to the other person who spoke.

"That's what you get for creating a very complex plan. Why don't we just eliminate those New Devils right away so we can move freely again here in what they affectionately called New Hell? That way, we can execute the plan in a much faster pace!" The person with eye-patch and notorious face grinned.

"We can't possibly do that, Nnoitra (Nnoitra Gilga from Bleach). The New Devils is our camouflage. This is part of our plan. And besides, the New Devils still have an important role to perform for us to achieve our plan successfully." Lune replied fiercely to Nnoitra.

"Very well then, if you decided to summon all of us, things should have escalated into something that you can no longer tolerate. What's your plan then, Lune?" The sole female General of the group within the hexagonal emblem aside from Lune spoke.

"Since things come down to this, and the Valhala might also join the fray, I want to take advantage of it to locate our **_true targets_** easier. That way, we can capture them and do what it is needed to be done to properly execute our plan. The **_targets_** are the core of this plan after all. What can you say about it, Neliel?" Lune said to the female General. (Neliel Tu Odelschwanck from Bleach.)

"I see. That's a bit hasty. However, what about the Chosen Child and the Three Kings of Makai?" Neliel once again asked.

"That's when you will be needed, Supreme Generals of Nifheim." Lune spoke to the individuals present on the hexagonal emblem. "According to the prophecy, the Chosen Child will gather the fallen gods to stop the incoming chaos. So our targets will definitely be around the Chosen Child themselves. If we are able to locate the Chosen Child, we'll sure to locate our **_real targets_** at the same time. Or if we were able to locate our **_targets_**, we'll also easily locate the Chosen Child. Either way, we'll be clashing with the Chosen Child, and that is enough opportunity to eliminate him. That way, we'll be hitting two birds with one stone."

"Interesting." The last General spoke with an evil smirk on his face. "That's good to hear… that we'll be able to encounter that Chosen Kid and eliminate him with our own hands." He then looked below the hexagonal emblem… which is actually a transparent plane where they can see a deep hole filled with powerful miasma. "It is time to break this useless seal to resurrect Old Hell and destroy Valhala… Nothing can stop us…!"

The individuals within the hexagonal emblem smirked on their own evil way as they release some powerful miasma that shook the entire location, as if fueling the miasma within the seal where they are currently standing.

"That's right, Shirosaki Ichigo (this is actually Hollow Ichigo. Since Ichigo Kurosaki is his full name, and 'kuro' from his surname means black that resembles his Shinigami uniform, I changed that part of his surname to 'shiro' that means white. And since Hollow Ichigo is generally white-colored physically, then I believe that it will work just fine.)" Lune spoke towards the last person who stated his opinion. "Right now… all that we need to do is to prepare battling the Chosen Child and also… capture our true targets… the Jupiter Sisters…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it…" Haqua muttered while flying on random directions while invisible with her Celestial Robe powers above the Maijima Town. "A Garganta suddenly opened and summoned 4 Mobile Colossi? And Naruto sealed them with assistance from the Three Kings of Makai? Just what's actually going on…?" Haqua muttered. She heard the news about what happened before she left New Hell. "Who among the New Hell is controlling the Garganta? And why does the Three Kings of Makai suddenly meddled into Nifheim's affairs? Are they asking for war against Nifheim?"<p>

She then remembered what Naruto have said to her a few days ago during their discussion about the Weiss…

_"__This is just my hunch, however, based on this information, I think something wrong is really happening in what you call New Hell right now. I mean, they are hiding some very important information to you guys. And you guys are also not trained properly on how to handle powerful Demons. It actually makes me feels like you guys are being sent in a suicide mission…"_

'If someone is manipulating the Garganta, then the Nifheim's Government must be behind it or someone is framing up Nifheim for using it… Naruto is somehow right… something really is not right in New Hell… but…' Haqua violently shook her head. '…there shouldn't be any more problems… after the Almage Machina War. The New Devils are the ones who are now ruling Nifheim's Government… So there should no longer be some dark schemes within it…'

'…That's right. All that I need to do is to continue capturing those escaped Weiss and reseal them to maintain the peace within New Hell. That's all that I can do for now…' She thought with a determined expression. Then… suddenly…

"DORODORODORO…." Haqua's sensor was triggered by something, as if sensing a Weiss around her.

"What the… is it a Weiss? Where?" Haqua quickly looked around the surroundings to search for the source of the powerful spirit that her sensor has sensed. Then, she saw a girl with a pair of large ribbons on her head with braided hair walking alone in a deserted street. "It is… that girl! She is the one sensed by the sensor!" Haqua then decided to follow the girl to determine what is actually the deal with her…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"The disturbance has already disappeared…" Tenri Ayukawa said to the Goddess within her. "…it seemed like someone has been able to seal those Weiss successfully…" Tenri spoke while walking back to her home.<p>

_"__It is not just someone. I can feel that the person who sealed the Weiss earlier is the person that we knew very well…"_ Diana spoke to her host. _"I believe Naruto is the one responsible for sealing those powerful Weiss. But to think that Nifheim will actually use a Garganta to summon a Weiss… I really have a bad feeling about this…"_

"It is Naruto-kun?" Tenri muttered with a small hint of blush on her face while remembering the blonde Shinobi. "Well… that maybe the reason why we cannot found him to talk to him about your circumstances. He is too busy dealing with those Weiss…" Tenri thought.

_"__That's what I thought as well."_ Diana replied. _"He is one of a kind individual that has ability to seal powerful Weiss. That's why we need to talk to him as soon as possible. I know he can help us Tenri, especially if these kinds of things are happening in Nifheim right now. We need to find out what actually happened on the seal that kept the Weiss on check. Or else… this world will be in danger."_

"I see. Maybe we could talk to him this coming festival at school. Let's look for him, Diana." Tenri said.

_"__That's our priority. I have a bad feeling that something is about to happen if we don't do anything about it, Tenri."_ Diana agreed to her host. Then, she sensed a presence that was following them. _"Tenri… someone is following us…"_

"Wha…" Tenri reacted in surprise and worry. She decided to turn around and look for the presence that Diana sensed that was following them, but she is halted by the Goddess.

_"__Don't turn around. She'll get suspicious on us!"_ Diana yelled within Tenri's mindscape. _"She is currently invisible so it will be weird if you will look towards her direction if you are not supposed to see her." _Tenri nodded and walked silently. _"Judging from her presence, I can sense that she is a New Devil. But why is she following us?"_

"What should we do?" Tenri muttered in wary.

_"__Just keep walking. And if we really can't shake her off… Please let me take control of your body so I can deal with her, Tenri."_ Diana said to the shy girl. Tenri just nodded as she trusts her partner with her life. _"I am sorry for making you got involved into this, Tenri…"_

"Just take care, just in case, Diana…" Tenri just muttered. 'Naruto-kun…' She said as if praying for a certain blonde guy to come to her rescue…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"The presence within that girl is strong… something that I have never felt or sensed before!" Haqua said to herself as she continued to follow Tenri. "Could it really be… that this girl has a Weiss within her?" She prepared her scythe and decided to approach the girl. A Weiss is in front of her, so she will use her entire powers to expel the Weiss with her powers and seal it right away. That's her task and she will do everything that she can to get the job done.<p>

Haqua flew and landed right in front of Tenri. She removed her invisibility spell that surprised the shy girl. Haqua then pointed her scythe towards Tenri.

"You, the Weiss hiding within that girl. You better get out of her or I'll expel you forcefully out of her. You know what I mean right?" Haqua said with determined tone.

"Wha…?" Tenri shivered after sensing that the girl in front of her is not just an ordinary person. 'She might be the one that was following us for a while now…' "I am sorry… I don't know what you are talking about…" Tenri replied while trembling.

"I am not talking to you, little girl." Haqua yelled towards Tenri, making Tenri shriek in surprise. "I am talking to the one residing within you!"

_'__Tenri… switch…'_ Diana spoke. Tenri immediately allowed Diana to take over her body. Haqua sensed that the girl's presence suddenly changed… her eyes became a little sharper and a halo appeared on her head. _"What do you want… New Devil?"_

'A Weiss that can took over a host's body so casually?' Haqua got surprised. "So you finally decided to appear. But let go of your host!"

_"__It would be great if I actually could. That way, my host will not get involved into all of this."_ Diana replied with sharp glare towards the New Devil.

"You can't expel yourself out of your host?" Haqua muttered in surprise. 'She's different. She has different presence than the Weiss that we have are trained to capture. But just what is she?' Haqua thought. After all, a Weiss can easily expel itself out of its host body if it decided to. However, this 'being' within the girl in front of her said that she couldn't be able to do so. This further confused her about the identity of the being within the girl.

_"__You are a New Devil… so you should know what kind of being I am…" _Diana stated while watching the New Devils gestures and movements.

"So you know that I am a New Devil huh…? I don't know what you are… and I don't have any idea whatsoever. But regardless… I'll need to capture you since another spiritual entity shouldn't be residing within a human. So you better prepare…." Haqua declared as she prepared to use some spell.

_"__I have no intention of fighting you. I don't want you to hurt my host's body."_ Diana said. _"But if you will attempt to hurt us… then it'll be a different story."_ Diana said as she prepared to do whatever it takes to protect Tenri…

A Goddess and a Devil are now facing each other head-on… And with an unknown crisis threatening to breakout… how will this affect the future sequence of events?

**Author's Note:**

**And done! Whew… Let's proceed to the next arc! By the way, before anything else, let me refresh the terminologies that I have used on this fic so we can avoid confusion… If there are any changes on its actual effect from the Manga or Anime where these terms came from, then let's just say that I changed their effects a little to fit within the storyline…**

***Garganta – dimension traveling means, same as on how it is used in Bleach Manga/Anime.  
>*Ningenkai – Human World<br>*Reikai – Spirit World  
>*Makai – World of powerful creatures.<br>*Nifheim – Underworld/Hell  
>*Valhala – Heaven<br>*Reiki – Human Spiritual Energy  
>*Youki – Makai denizen's Spiritual Energy<br>*Seikouki – Sacred Energy or technically, the rarest and the most powerful form of Spiritual Energy created by combining Reiki and Youki. And this can only be acquired by someone who has Reiki and Youki within himself.  
>*Almage Machina – The War that happened in Nifheim between DemonsWeiss (Old Devils) and Devils (New Devils). On this war, the New Devils are defeated and sealed thru a currently unknown means, making the New Devils win the war and rehabilitate Nifheim's Government. With these, the New Devils called Nifheim as New Hell.  
>*Runaway Spirit SquadWeiss Hunters – An elite group of New Devils created to hunt down 60,000 Weiss that were able to escape the seal created during the Almage Machina War that took refuge on Ningenkai. They hunt down the Weiss who sealed themselves within the gaps of human hearts before they acquire greater power by feeding on their human hosts' negative energies and emotions.  
>*Vintage – A secret organization within New Hell who are planning to revive Old Hell by breaking the seal created during the Almage Machina, make Ningenkai the soul farm for the weakened Weiss and Demons and use the power of the wicked souls to destroy Valhala.<br>*Chakra – A power created by combining Spiritual Energy and Physical Energy thru the Chakra Circulatory System. On this fic, only those who came from the Shinobi World has ability to use this power due to the Chakra Circulatory System.**

***During the entire battle, Naruto only used Hashirama Chakra Level. He is about to use Rikudo Obito Chakra Level against Yusuke, but some things developed that made Yusuke his ally, making him think that Rikudo Obito Level is not needed yet since he have pretty reliable allies during the battle.**

***Superman has trouble fighting Lullaby and Archfiend Skull, but on this Chapter, he was able to fight Weiss that are more powerful than the two mentioned on par with Yusuke and Hiei. This is because he is Superman. Once he knew what he needed to do, he is unbeatable against any opponent, except for those who are more powerful than him. And for the record, Superman still is one of the most powerful characters here in this fic in terms of physical raw strength along with Wonder Woman and possibly J'onn Jonz.**

***Yusuke still is not using his full power on this fic. He is only using his Reiki, which is on this fic, has already surpassed his power during his fight with Yomi. He still hasn't used his Youki that he inherited from Raizen and also his Mazoku transformation.**

***Naruto can perform Rinnegan jutsus without the actual Rinnegan eyes… I know that's a cheat. But I believe that I have properly explained it from Chapter 2 and Chapter 12 of this fic. After all, I want Naruto to acquire some unique powers that separates him to Yusuke since both of them are casual country-level destroyers on this fic. Naruto, being the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin on this fic, can use a FEW Rinnegan techniques, but not all. And also, I have another reason why he can use Rinnegan jutsus and I will explain it on later Chapters.**

***Even in Hashirama Chakra-level, Naruto can still perform Tenpenchii because of Chakra Immersion and Chakra Honor and few buffs from Ninpou: Fuuton: Chakra Doraibu.**

***Thank you guys for taking your time answering the poll from the last Chapter. By tallying the poll from reviews and PM's, the five Generals of Nifheim as mentioned on this Chapter are… (1) Hollow Ichigo, renamed as Shirosaki Ichigo, (2) Ulquiorra Cipher, (3) Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, (4) Neliel Tu Odelschwanck and (5) Nnoitra Gilga. They'll start appearing on the future Chapters as the antagonists on this fic.**

***Again, thank you for reading and your continuous interest on this fic… Also, please also drop some reviews for this Chapter guys! I'll really do appreciate it.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Festival

**Author's Note: Hello guys! It's me again! Thank you for checking out this new Chapter! And also, thank you for you guys who 'Favorite' and 'Follow' this fic! I believe this is the first time that I have expressed my gratitude for you guys! I really do appreciate it!**

**As for newtonian: Yeah. That's for sure. Naruto hates killing, but it doesn't mean that he will not incapacitate anyone if he needs to. Even Jiraiya who taught Naruto about his ideals for peace, and Minato who also had the same ideal, have the fair share of blood stains on their hands. Since Naruto have inherited their ideals, if it is needed to be done, Naruto will still need to kill someone. But he just wanted to avoid killing if he can't help it. Thank you!**

**As for Kinunatz: Yup. There are other realms in Norse Mythology however, I cannot include all of them in this fic, unless it is required as the story progress. Thank you for the review!**

**As for Gildarts Clive-Black Lotus: Yo! I missed your reviews! Haha. Well, I still am contemplating on how I will bring Kaguya on the story. But one thing is for sure, she will play an important role on this fic. And Naruto's power-up is on the way. I am just setting it up properly so I could match what happened in the actual Naruto Manga. And Superman in DCAU said himself that he feels like living in a world of cardboard. So it simply means that the entire time, he is holding back his true powers during the DCAU series. I haven't read Nurarihyon no Mago yet, but since you recommend something from it, I might as well read it so I can get information about what is this Rikuo's fear. As for my opinion about the Harem genre of this fic, I have it written down on the Author's Note #3 and #4. Thank you sir!**

**As for coolguyanime1234: Naruto's full power? Actually, Naruto is quite powerful here on this fic if he will use all his power-ups on their full power simultaneously. And as for how powerful he actually is, well… I need him to become a high tier character on this fic. But I cannot tell the full scope of powers and abilities that he had, yet. Thank you!**

**As for DragonSlayer6969: I usually update this fic every 2-3 weeks if I'm not busy. Well, there are stuff that I need to look out in real life so I cannot update consistently. But regardless, I'll finish this fic even after I get married! Haha.**

**As for NoName: Neliel? Most probably, no. The harem will only be within the Jupiter Sisters and the main heroine will be Skuld. Thank you!**

**As for Frank: Hell yeah! Tengai Shinsei is my most favorite Naruto Manga jutsu. And I already have an idea on how I can use that super awesome jutsu on this fic. Haha. Thank you!**

**As for clinton: Hi! It's been a while sir! About who is stronger between the two, well, I can't say that since both have hidden powers and potential that is yet to be revealed on this fic. However, if Naruto and Yusuke from both their respective Manga will fight, both on their most powerful form, I believe it will be a stalemate, as long as Yusuke will not touch Naruto's Gudou Dama or Naruto not engaging Yusuke in a fist fight. Thank you!**

**As for Joe: Hi sir! Thank you for your suggestion! I already had an idea about the powers of Sword of Nunoboku's Shikai, Bankai, and Ultimate Form, but your suggestions are also great! I'll keep note of your review as reference about the other possible powers of the Sword of Nunoboku. Thank you!**

**As for Sceonn: Yeah, that might kinda out of character, but I based that part of Chapter 04 from Shikamaru's words from Chapter 649, quoted 'Naruto has been depressed about traumatic and painful events of his life.' You are right, Naruto is no longer ashamed about his status as a Jinchuuriki based on the events of the Shinobi World War, including on this fic. However, what traumatized him is not his Jinchuuriki status, but his past experiences. Naruto isn't ashamed of being a Jinchuuriki, but he just simply doesn't want to tell the Norse Goddesses about his past life. Because he is traumatized of being hated, and telling his life about being a Jinchuuriki simply means that he will need to reminisce everything that happened during his past. That is the reason why he doesn't want to tell the Goddesses about him being a Jinchuuriki. On the side note, with all respect, you're quite sensitive as a fanfiction reader, for you to say 'you cannot stomach…' expression just because of the small detail that you have read. I just hope you could ask some explanation first before stating such hyperbole. We have our own way on how we view what is happening on the actual Naruto Manga, that's all. By the way, thank you for the review. ^_^**

**And as for nightmaster000, BlueFlash999, StrongGuy159, Strife666, uygugug, s, sect and Guests, thank you for dropping your simple but meaningful reviews! I really do appreciate it!**

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 16**

In every aspect, there will always be a polar opposite of everything to maintain the equilibrium of existence… thus… even the Heavens has its own counterpart that was generally known as Hell. The divine ones will always be fighting against the wicked ones… The gods will always find themselves dealing against the demons… And that will always be the standard of equilibrium between these two beings of polar opposite powers…

And right now… these two factions are now facing each other within the night sky of the town of Maijima… Diana… the Goddess residing within Tenri Ayukawa, is now facing a New Devil named as Haqua Du Lot Herminium… both of them prepared for any possible actions that any of them may do against the other…

'Just what kind of being is she?' Haqua thought while staring towards the Goddess in front of her meticulously. 'I can't feel any negative energies or emotions within her. In fact, it is actually the opposite… I can feel pure… somewhat divine powers within her… just like the Norse Goddesses that we encounter after the fight against Lullaby…'

_'__Why does the New Devils didn't knew anything about our existence? They should have known something about us or at least recognize us…'_ Diana thought while observing the gestures of the New Devil in front of her.

"Just what kind of being are you? You're not a Weiss, but you're something else! I can feel that!" Haqua yelled towards the Goddess.

_"__Indeed, that's true."_ Diana replied seriously. _"However, you of all beings should know our existence since we have direct connection with you and the Almage Machina War in Nifheim."_

"You knew something about the Almage Machina?" Haqua muttered. "That's impossible! That war is supposed to be a war within Nifheim and we didn't allow any interference during the war, even from the Daimakaicho and Valhala themselves! So if you knew something about it, that simply means that you are a Weiss!" Haqua pointed her scythe towards Diana.

_"__Now that's really very doubtful information, Devil Girl_." Diana said with hints of surprise painted on her face._ "You New Devils should have known that you, yourselves, don't stand any chance against the full power of Old Hell. Without our aide, you will not come out victorious during the Almage Machina War."_

"What are you talking about?" Haqua said with surprise also painted on her face. 'I always thought that the Almage Machina War is a battle between Hellians only! There shouldn't be interferences from any other beings! That's why I am proud to be a part of New Hell. But just what is she talking about?'

_'__Just what's the meaning of this? Does the New Hell that we trust so much really didn't inform the New Devils about the sacrifice that we have made during the Almage Machina War?'_ Diana narrowed her eyes while thinking. _'Something really is not right. I can sense that this Devil girl is not a bad person and simply fulfilling her duties… whatever it is. But with this conversation, it is clear enough that someone is manipulating New Hell to do their bidding…'_

_"__If New Hell didn't inform the New Devils about us and our role during the Almage Machina War, then this New Hell that we are talking to is still shrouded in darkness… and the New Devils have not actually won the Almage Machina War…" _Diana said to Haqua.

"You don't have any right to say that! The New Devils fought with everything that we can to defeat and seal the Demons and Weiss!" Haqua yelled back.

_"__Wrong. The New Devils don't stand any chance against the powerful force of Old Hell. That's why they ended up using their trump card…" _Diana stated calmly. _"…After realizing that New Devils don't have the power to defeat the Demons, Nifheim's Government requested a powerful assistance to turn the tides around and to make the losing battle into a victory."_

'That's right… As far as I know, New Devils were almost got defeated during the Almage Machina… until Nifheim's Government discovered a power to weaken and seal the Weiss…' Haqua muttered within her head.

_"__And that powerful assistance… is no other than the power of the gods."_ Diana said to Haqua, surprising the Devil Girl. _"Being an entirely opposite power from that of the Demons, the gods have enough power to stop the war before it gets any worse and affect the temporal worlds… And I am one of the gods that are involved on that battle."_

"That's impossible…" Haqua just muttered in surprise and shock. "I can't believe it. No one ever mentioned something to us about this… That's why I can't believe this!" Haqua yelled, not accepting what she heard.

_"__It's fine if you will not believe me. But what I am telling you is nothing but the truth. Because we cannot tell you a lie."_ Diana said as she started walking away, leaving the stunned Devil Girl behind.

"Wait! Where are you going? We are not done yet!" Haqua yelled as she started casting a spell… targeting the Goddess.

_"__Yes, we are not done yet. But we should continue this some other time… when your mind is no longer in conflict about what you have just heard." _Diana said to Haqua. _"If New Devils didn't knew anything about us, then our involvement in Almage Machina, and even the Almage Machina itself… is just a part of a much grander scheme that was being planned by some evil genius somewhere. I know that you are not a bad person, but I cannot trust you since I can no longer trust New Hell based on our conversation."_

"Are you… really a god? Are you really telling the truth?" Haqua stammered while shivering due to the new information that she acquired.

_"__It's not about me telling the truth or not anymore. It's all about what is the truth that you should believe into right now, New Devil girl. Find out the truth on your own for you to know what you actually need to do."_ Diana said as she walk pass beside Haqua. Diana then used her powers to disappear right behind Haqua, leaving the Devil girl standing alone on the deserted street…

'Just what happened… just what did I just hear?' Haqua thought. If what this being that proclaimed herself as a god said were the truth, then what is she actually fighting for? "I need to find out the truth myself… I need to consult Lune-sama about this! As the Chief, I am sure that she definitely knew everything about it!"

Haqua said as she used a spell to make herself invisible again and flew at high speeds for her to return back in Nifheim as soon as possible… She needs to find out the truth by herself… and she'll do it whatever it takes… to protect the pride of New Hell on her very shoulders…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>A few days later…<p>

Naruto woke up lazily after his long physical sleep while training the entire time with Juubi Kurama on his mindscape. He got off his futon and started doing his daily morning routine along with his Kage Bunshins… doing laundry and sweeping the temple's surroundings. Belldandy, who used to take care of these tasks before Naruto's arrival on Earth, is quite happy since she got a reliable partner in housekeeping tasks, since she cannot depend to Keiichi who is always busy on doing random things regarding his auto club, Skuld who is always busy on her mechas, and Urd… for obvious reasons.

Naruto discussed what happened during his battle with the Justice League to protect Atlantis and save the world, turning into a battle against a Weiss, the arrival of the Three Kings of Makai, and finally, the battle with the Menos Grandes and the Mobile Colossis in much detail as possible the next morning. And they actually got surprised in the roller coaster turn of events during the battle. The group then realized that something really is going on within Nifheim, and also they also concluded that the Three Kings of Makai are also suspicious against Nifheim so they can become reliable allies just in case things got worse. However, Naruto didn't tell them about the Kings pointing him as Kaguya's descendant.

Indeed, Juubi Kurama told him about the person named Kaguya Otsutsuki who is the mother of the Sage of the Six Paths, and that is everything that the Ten-Tailed Fox knew about her. So he disregarded Kaguya Otsutsuki and the Kaguya that Raizen is talking about as a same person, thinking that it is only a mere coincidence. After all, Naruto believed that he is only in this reality by chance and not thru some unseen thread created by destiny. However, little does Naruto knew that the mother of the Six Paths and the person that Raizen and the Three Kings of Makai has been talking about is actually the same person… Kaguya Otsutsuki…

After eating breakfast together while watching the news about the Justice League saving a hidden city known as the Gorilla City (Justice League Episode 12-13… skipped), Naruto used his bike with Skuld as his back ride on their way to the Shopping District. After parking the bicycle on the bicycle parking spot of the Shopping District, the two started walking towards their campus. Naruto is walking with thoughtless look on his face. He hated school, after all. Skuld knew this and giggled after seeing Naruto's face while walking beside her.

"The oh so great Hokage-sama has a weakness after all…" Skuld teased the blonde Shinobi.

"Yeah. I hate studying… especially Math…" Naruto said with a long face.

"What? Math is awesome! Math and Physics is the foundation of every mecha, you know?" Skuld said.

"Yeah… yeah… But I am not a mecha freak like you. I don't have book smarts. I prefer learning through experience –dattebayo." Naruto replied without any enthusiasm.

"Whatever you say." Skuld smiled towards her partner. "By the way, Naruto. What are your plans for the school festival tomorrow?"

"Festival? I don't have any. It doesn't require you to participate anyway, so I'll pass…" Naruto replied. He then remembered that Ayumi Takahara's meet is scheduled during the school festival. Nakagawa Kanon also sent him an email about her having a special stage performance during the festival and Tsukiyo Kujo sending him a text message about the activities of her Astronomy Club. So even if he will not physically join the festival, he will still be quite busy while at it.

"Haah?" Skuld said with disbelief on her face. "You're missing out a lot if you don't participate in the School Festival!"

"Really?" Naruto looked towards the sky. "Our class will perform Maid Café that doesn't have anything to do with me or what I can do, the other class will perform Haunted House that will not be that frightening for someone like me… and the other class will be doing fortune-telling which is very unreliable since you are the one who should create your own future… and…"

"Just shut up! But you sure do know a lot for someone who came from another world." Skuld yelled comically after hearing Naruto's opinions about the School Festival activities. "Then, what do you feel that you want to do in the festival?"

"Hmm… You know, this is the first time that I'll experience something like this festival… so I guess all that I need to do is to enjoy it in my own way." Naruto just grinned towards Skuld. "If I do find something enjoyable on this festival, then I'll participate on the next one!"

"I see." Skuld just smiled in defeat. "I want to be by your side during the festival so I can guide you on how to enjoy the festival to the fullest, but I'll be also quite busy due to the Auto Club's exhibition. Keiichi and Onee-sama are really working hard preparing for it." She said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry about that. I'll be fine on my own!" Naruto replied. "I'll be showing my face to the Auto Club exhibition as well!"

"Alright! I'm looking forward for it!" Skuld smiled towards Naruto. She is somewhat happy that Naruto was being able to adjust on this world even if he is getting involved into major battles to protect it. But at the same time, she felt sad after realizing that Naruto didn't really experience something enjoyable from his home world…

The two walked past to an accessory shop on the sidewalk. Naruto saw a beautiful pink, ribbon-designed hair clip. And due to unknown reasons, he thought of Skuld attaching it on her beautiful, dark-colored hair. Naruto quickly stopped walking, then purchased the hair clip. Skuld saw this and this made her wonder what Naruto is up to.

"Hey, why did you purchase that thing?" Skuld asked in wonder.

"Ah, well, this is for you." Naruto scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed grin while handing the hair clip to Skuld..

"For…me?" Skuld blushed a little while getting the hair clip on Naruto's palm. 'Wow… this hair clip is cute… is this really for me?' She thought on circles.

"Yup. That's for you. After all, I haven't given you anything yet aside from gallons of ice cream each and every time. Just by thinking of it, I saw the clip and I thought that it will suit you. That's why… yeah. That's the reason. Ahahaha." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Is that so…?" Skuld smiled still with an adorable blush painted on her face. She then put the hair clip on her left bangs and sure do, the clip matched the contrasting colors of Skuld's hair. "How do I look?" Skuld asked while graciously spinning on her tip toe.

"It looks really good on you. You look cute." Naruto complimented Skuld with awkward expression. "Well, with that clip attached on your hair, you can always think that I am always watching you even if we are not together most of the time."

"I see… Yeah. Thank you for looking out for me." Skuld said with a beautiful smile. This is one of the few times on her life that she felt very happy from something so trivial, yet so special for her. The two exchanged smiles, without knowing that the town folks are watching them intently.

The two continue walking until they saw an old man kneeling down on the sidewalk, as if looking for something.

"What's the matter, old man?" Naruto asked the elder.

"Oh… I am sorry that I blocked your way." The old man tried to stand up slowly, but Naruto rushed into his aide and helped him get up to his feet. "I lost something… but I can't remember what I've lost… so I'm looking for it…"

"Huh?" Naruto and Skuld replied with a dumbfounded expression.

"It's something very important for me… I just can't remember what it is…" The old man said with a wishful smile.

"I see…" Naruto said in a thinking pose. "Alright then! Let me help you look for that something, old man! Just sit back there and relax!"

"Naruto." Skuld smiled after seeing Naruto's words to the old man. However... "Uhm… I know you just want to help the old man… but we're almost late at school."

"Don't worry! You can go ahead. I'll catch up with you later!" Naruto leaned down to help the old man search for whatever he is looking for.

"But I can't leave you here behind!" Skuld retorted one last time.

"Just go, Ice Cream freak!" Naruto said without looking towards Skuld. The veins on Skuld's forehead throbbed in irritation, so she kicked Naruto before walking away.

"What was that for?!" Naruto shouted comically to the retreating Goddess.

"Hmpf!" Skuld walked away with pout on her face. However, it is immediately replaced with a smile after realizing what Naruto have just done. Naruto maybe is using this excuse for him not to attend class, but still, he still went out of his way to help an old man without any 2nd thought. After turning into an intersection, Skuld created a miniature version of herself with her Goddess powers and made it watch over Naruto secretly (All the First Class Goddesses in Ah My Goddess has this ability, just like the miniature Belldandy from Chapter 41 of the Ah My Goddess Manga. This miniature version of themselves is directly linked to the main body of the Goddess themselves, just like on how the Six Paths of Pain have their vision and thinking linked to each other.) Mini-Skuld then flew and landed on one of the tree branches to observe Naruto.

Naruto, after sensing that no one is looking on his way, created a Kage Bunshin and the Bunshin chased Skuld on his place. The original Naruto continued to help the old man while the Bunshin caught up with Skuld. Of course, Skuld knew that it is just a clone due to her Mini-Skuld watching over the Shinobi but the Kage Bunshin continued to pretend as the original Naruto as they continued to walk towards school.

On that same time, the track team is having their morning practice by running on the streets. Takahara Ayumi, being a member of the track team, is one of the members of the group who are running around religiously. Then, she saw the familiar blonde whiskered guy leaning down while looking for something with the old man standing right behind him. She decided to reduce the pace of her running speed to somehow see what Naruto is doing.

'Takahara Ayumi-san?' Mini-Skuld noticed Ayumi approach Naruto silently, making her wonder why does Ayumi approach Naruto in such way. 'It seemed like she already knew Naruto personally for her to act like that…'

"Hey old man, are you sure that you dropped whatever that thing you are looking for here? Are you sure you didn't left it somewhere?" Naruto asked without standing up.

"Hmm. I can't remember, that's why I'm looking for it." The old man answered vaguely.

"What?! How are we supposed to look for it?" Naruto complained with comedic expression, but still continued to look for the missing thing for the old man.

'So he is helping the old man to look for something. You really are a nice guy, Uzumaki-kun.' Ayumi giggled with Naruto not noticing her so she decided to pick up her pace so she can catch up to her team.

'She's smiling towards Naruto. What's that all about?' Mini-Skuld tilted her head in wonder.

Naruto continued to help the old man to look for that something after an hour and even if they have traced back the location where the old man supposed to came from, they were still not able to locate what is that thing that the old man has been looking for. Mini-Skuld always thought that Naruto will soon give-up if he will not able to locate the old man's missing item but much to her surprise, Naruto still kept looking for it even if he is doing it in almost 2 hours. She then remembered the time that Naruto tried his best on learning how to ride a bike. No matter how hard it is, he never give up…

'That's right. No matter what happens, you'll never give up. That's just who you are, Naruto.' Mini-Skuld smiled. These thoughts were transmitted to the original Skuld who is already in the class helping her classmates arrange the classroom for the Maid Café. Skuld then looked towards the Kage Bunshin Naruto who is in their class helping his classmates for some random things needed for the Maid Café with scowl on his face.

'Even if you don't want to participate to our class activities for the festival and with that long face that you have right now, you're still helping us. You really are an idiot.' Skuld smiled towards the Naruto Clone without the Bunshin knowing about it.

The original Naruto and the old man reached the bus stop nearest to the school while still looking for that something that the old man lost… until a bus unloaded some passengers with them giggling towards Naruto's stupid antics while helping the old man. A certain blonde girl from the passengers who got just got off the bus then called Naruto's attention.

"Naruto-kun. What are you doing?" Tsukiyo Kujo asked, surprising Naruto. The Shinobi quickly stood up and greeted the girl who is carrying her large doll.

"Yo Tsukiyo!" Naruto grinned with some dirt on his hands and knees. "This is nothing. Just killing some time. Haha." Naruto laughed awkwardly.

'Kujo-san?' Mini-Skuld thought while still watching Naruto from afar. She knew Tsukiyo Kujo, the lone member of the Astronomy Club, as anti-social person. 'She usually ignores other people. But she just approached and talked to Naruto. And the way she talked to him, and Naruto's response to her, they seemed like they are already acquainted…' Mini-Skuld pouted from her thoughts.

"This young kid is helping me to look for something I lost." The old man spoke in Naruto's behalf.

"Wah…! Old man! You don't have to tell her about that!" Naruto yelled to the old man.

"I see." Tsukiyo reacted in quite surprised manner, then smiled. "You skipped classes because of this. I don't know if you really are doing a good or bad thing, but Luna finds it amusing." Tsukiyo said as she started walking away.

"Amusing?! What kind of reaction is that?!" Naruto said with a dead-panned expression.

"Nothing. Me and Luna are just glad that you really are that kind of person…" Tsukiyo smiled warmly towards Naruto as she walked in a faster pace towards the school grounds. After all, Tsukiyo further realized that Naruto is the kind of person that she always thought after the impression that she had when the two of them talked on the school's rooftop. 'I guess there really is nothing wrong for me liking him after all, Luna…' She said to her doll with a small smile.

"What is that all about?" Naruto asked the old man.

"Youth. It's great to be young. Hohoho…" The old man laughed with a vague explanation.

'Mou, for Kujo-san to talk like that to Naruto… it seemed like she knew Naruto too well for her to say that. And here I thought that she was an anti-social person.' Mini-Skuld pouted towards Naruto. 'Just how did you become this close to her, Naruto?!'

"Achoo…!'. Naruto sneezed and felt a shiver down his spine. "Why do I feel like I am being threatened from behind?" He said while sweating heavily comically.

Naruto and the old man looked on that location for another 30 minutes, exactly on the same time when the track and field team who are running on the streets earlier are about to return to the school compound. Takahara Ayumi saw that Naruto is still helping the old man without any progress. So she dropped by and greeted the blonde Shinobi, much to Mini-Skuld's surprise.

"Hey! Good morning Uzumaki-kun!" Ayumi greeted energetically.

"Yo Ayumi!" Naruto greeted back. "How's the morning practice?"

"It's great, as always! How about you? Are you still not able to find the thing you are looking for?" Ayumi asked.

"How did you know about that?" Naruto inquired.

"I overheard that you are helping the old man during the first lap of our practice earlier." The Mai-High Missile smiled cheerfully.

"I see… Well, yeah, I still cannot locate anything that the old man is looking." Naruto said in a dejected tone. "If only that thing has a life force, I can use Senjutsu to easily locate it."

"I didn't understand the latter half of your statement." Ayumi said. "Anyways. Why don't you just head to the Lost and Found Station?"

"Wha…!" Naruto just realized that and he quickly scratched his head with both of his hands. "Why didn't I think about it earlier, damn it!?"

Ayumi giggled after seeing Naruto's reaction. But she is happy to know that Naruto is willing to go out of his way just to help someone.

"Well then, Ayumi, we'll be heading to the Lost and Found Station. Thank you! See you tomorrow at the festival and the meet! I'll cheer for you!" Naruto yelled as he dragged the old man to the direction of the Lost and Found Station.

"I'll be looking forward to it!" Ayumi yelled back as she hopped happily to the school grounds… After all, ever since the two of them talked to each other while teaching Naruto how to ride a bike, Ayumi already knew that Naruto is a very interesting person. He even listened to her troubles and gave a friendly advice to her even if it is the first time that they have just met. From that day on, she always thought that it would be great for her if Naruto will become her close friend. And now that she saw another side of Naruto's character, she can't help but feel happy and start to like him a little more…

'Takahara-san… also seemed to be a close acquaintance to Naruto as well?' Mini-Skuld thought in surprise. 'Just what are you doing when I am not watching over you, Naruto!' Mini-Skuld flailed cutely like a little child while following Naruto and the old man to the Lost and Found Station.

* * *

><p>-Page Break-<p>

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walk, Naruto and the old man almost arrived at the Lost and Found Station, only to see his favorite librarian girl talking to the officer of the Lost and Found Station.<p>

"Yo, Shiori!" Naruto greeted the shy librarian, surprising the girl. "What are you doing here?"

'Shiomiya-san?' Mini-Skuld thought. Well, she knew her as their campus' shy but very intelligent librarian and also, she already knew that Shiori Shiomiya is Naruto's personal editor for his novel, The Shinobi's Legacy. However, she still can't imagine how a shy librarian and a hyperactive Shinobi got along.

"Naruto-kun!" Shiori greeted in surprise. "Um, well… I found this tag on the way to school so I brought it here in the Station…" Shiori presented the tag to the officer and Naruto saw the tag. It has a name of a person, age, address, and contact person with a map drawn behind the tag.

"That's it. That's what I've been looking for…" The old man smiled towards Naruto and Shiori.

"The tag?" Naruto inquired towards the old man with Shiori looking towards them.

"Oh… it's the old man again." The officer smiled towards the old man. "You're family always tell you to not remove your tag. You'll get lost if you don't have it with you."

"Yes. I did it again." The old man smiled as the officer guided the old man to the waiting area of the Station with Naruto and Shiori following them.

"Why does he need that tag?" Naruto asked the officer.

"Well, you see, he has a strange sickness that made him forgot his own memories. So his family always have that tag attached into one of his pockets so anytime that the his sickness affects his thinking, he can just ask anyone to contact his family thru the tag or send him home thru the map drawn behind the tag." The officer explained.

"That's why he said that it is important for him." Naruto muttered.

"Thank you, young man, young girl, for locating this." The old man smiled towards Naruto and Shiori.

"Well, I haven't done anything. Shiori is the one who have been able to actually locate your tag, old man." Naruto grinned towards the old man.

"I just thought that… the tag is something important so I brought it here on the Station." Shiori smiled shyly.

"You helped me a lot, young man. You didn't leave me behind even if I can't remember what I'm looking for. And you've been helping me for more than two hours even if you were not able to attend your class." The old man said with a smile. "You're a good kid."

'Naruto-kun… is helping the old man for 2 hours?' Shiori is quite surprised after hearing the old man's words.

"Maa… Ma… don't embarrass me like that old man. In the end, I was still not able to locate what we are looking for." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. However, Shiori look towards Naruto with disbelief on her face, only to be replaced with a warm smile. Naruto really is a kind person… And she is glad that she happened to meet him on her way to school and knew this side of the blonde.

After saying their good bye to the old man, Naruto and Shiori started walking towards the school, with Naruto walking with sad expression on his face. Mini-Skuld is following the two with a seemingly permanent pout on her face.

"In the end, I was not able to help the old man." Naruto sighed. "But I'm glad that you were able to locate what we are looking for, Shiori." Naruto grinned towards the librarian girl.

"Not really. If I am on your shoes, I doubt that I can help the old man the way you do." Shiori smiled towards Naruto. "Even if you were not able to locate what he is looking for, you still didn't leave him behind. You made him feel that he is not alone. That's the best help that you can provide for him."

"Really? Well, I guess you're right." Naruto said with his hands both on the back of his head. He then looked towards his wrist watch. "I guess you should hurry. You're about to be late on your class period." Naruto looked towards Shiori.

"What… what about you?" Shiori asked, as if she is afraid that Naruto might get upset at her if she leaves him behind.

"Don't worry about me. I already am 2 hours late, remember?" Naruto grinned towards the girl.

"I see…" Shiori said with dejected expression. "Um… I hope I can read the next chapter of your novel, Naruto." She forced a smile towards Shiori.

"Sure! I'll be visiting you right away after I finished another chapter, Editor-chan!" He said with his Nice Guy Pose. "Go ahead, I'll be fine!" Naruto nodded towards Shiori.

"Hai… See you later…" Shiori bowed towards Naruto as she jogging away in a feminine manner. But after running away a few meters, Shiori heard a crying little girl on the other side of the street. She stopped running after seeing Naruto crossing the street towards the girl. Mini-Skuld also saw this so she wondered what Naruto is up to this time.

"What's the matter, little girl?" Naruto leaned down.

"My balloon… it flew towards the tree… Uwaaa….!" The girl cried once again.

"Don't worry! Naruto-niichan will get it for you!" Naruto placed his hand on top of the girl's head. "So stop crying, okay?"

"Re…really…?" The girl sniffed.

"Leave it to me!" Naruto grinned as he climbed towards the tree to get the girl's balloon. Even if not using his Shinobi powers, Naruto can still climb on a tree without much effort. After successfully getting the balloon, Naruto leaped down and tied the string of the balloon to the girl's wrist.

"Waaahhh! My balloon! You get it back! Thank you, Nii-chan!" The girl hopped energetically while playing with her balloon.

"You're welcome! Don't let the balloon get away from you again!" Naruto extended his right fist to the girl for a fist bump, which the girl also responded by placing her tiny fist on Naruto's.

Shiori smiled after seeing Naruto's interaction with the little girl. She then remembered that she needs to hurry so she jogs away towards the school but with a cute smile on her face. After all, she just saw another side of Naruto that she will always remember…

Mini-Skuld also can't help but smile towards Naruto. He really is the kind of person who will always went out of his way just to do something that he needed to do, let alone help someone in need. 'Maybe this is the reason who and how he was able to get many friends even if I am not watching over him. I'm glad for him.'

On the other hand, on the other side of the street, a certain luxurious car is watching Naruto's action to help the girl. Within the car is no other than Yui Goido and her mother who is watching thru their car's side mirror. They saw Naruto crossing the street earlier while on their way to school. Yui's mother thought that this would be an opportunity to apologize to Naruto from everything that she said against him during their previous encounters so she asked their driver to stop the car. This leaves them to watch how Naruto helped the crying girl.

"That young man really is a kind person, just like what you have told me, Yui." Yui's mother said to her daughter. "Now I feel guiltier about all those words that I have said to him during all those times that I met him."

"It's fine, mother." Yui smiled towards her mom. "I believe that Naruto-san is not the kind of person who holds grudges. And besides, this is also the first time that I saw this side of his. He really does love to help other people." Yui said while remembering her encounters with the blonde Shinobi who goes out of his way just to help her.

"Yes, that's quite admirable for a man of his age." Yui's mother said as she opened her car, get off it along with Yui, to approach the blonde Shinobi. Mini-Skuld saw this and she realized that they were approaching Naruto.

'Goido-san?' Mini-Skuld tilted her head while looking towards Yui. She saw the happy expression on Yui's face as if she is approaching a friend that she knew so well. 'She seemed to know Naruto for her to approach him like that…' However, before they could even reach Naruto's location mid-way, they hear the gossips of women who are watching how Naruto befriend the little girl. This caught Yui, her mother's and also Mini-Skuld's attention.

"Oh, that helpful boy again." One of female passerby spoke to the friend beside her. "A few days ago, he helped me on carrying a sack of rice to my home without asking anything in return."

"He also helped you?" The friend replied. "Last time that I am on the Shopping District, he caught the pick-pocket kid who snatched away my wallet and returned it to me. But instead of sending the pick-pocket kid to the police, he just talked to him and gave the kid some penny. And ever since that day, the pick-pocket kid can now be seen selling candies on the sidewalk… and there were no recorded incident of pick-pocket in the Shopping District after that."

Yui, her mother and Mini-Skuld got amazed after hearing the gossips about Naruto. However, they got too busy listening to the gossips and before they knew it, Naruto already bid farewell to the little girl and ran to who knows where. Mini-Skuld chased the Shinobi immediately before she lost track of him.

"We lost him. He disappeared like the last time." Yui sighed. She and her mother entered the car again with a smile on their face.

"He is doing a lot of things as if it is the most natural thing to do… that Naruto kid." Yui's mother said. The two female Goidos returned to their car and the mother signaled the driver to continue driving towards the school. "I can't believe that such a selfless kid still exists in this modern society."

"I also can't believe it mom." Yui said with a little blush on her cheeks. "I feel like I have seen a lot of sides of Naruto-san in this just one moment. After seeing and hearing everything here, it made me realize that I really am glad that we became friends."

"I agree, my dear daughter." Yui's mother smiled. "Now I can understand why you start liking him."

"MOOOMMM!" Yui retorted while blushing to her mother.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The real Skuld, who is still within their classroom helping her classmates setting up their Maid Café, look towards the Naruto Bunshin who is working with them. It seemed like the Bunshin still didn't know that Skuld already knew that he is just a clone. With her memories linked with Mini-Skuld who is following the original Naruto, she also saw and heard what Naruto has been doing on the town people. And she really is glad to discover this unknown character of Naruto for her. However, something made her realize that Naruto is really hiding something on her…<p>

"Hey, Naruto." Skuld approached Naruto Bunshin who is wiping off the dust from the windows. She is smiling brightly towards him after seeing and hearing what Naruto is doing. "I'm glad you are that kind of person…"

"Haaahhh?!" Naruto Bunshin reacted comically after seeing Skuld approached him for no specific reason. He is also caught off guard by the bright smile that the Goddess is giving towards him, making him feel insecure for some reason. However, with his Empathic Tracking, he can feel that something good happened that's why Skuld is reacting like this.

"…however… since when did you get so close to other girls without me even knowing aside from that Ramen Girl?!" Skuld said with her hair surging up ala Super Saiyan with matching evil red-eyed glare.

"Just what did I do just now?" Naruto Bunshin felt a cold sweat running down his face. "Just what did the real me just do this time?!"

"Uzumaki!" Skuld and Naruto Bunshin heard a call from a certain teacher who stood on the doorway of the classroom.

"Ni…Nikaido-sensei!" Naruto Bunshin quickly stood straight like a military soldier after hearing his name being called by his terror teacher. 'I was saved from Skuld… but it seemed like I am in for more trouble.' He thought.

"Come here for a second. I'll have you do something for me." Nikaido said as she walked away. Naruto quickly nodded but before he could leave, Skuld halted her for a moment.

"You're saved. But you'll need to tell the real you that he will need to explain to me!" Skuld pouted cutely.

"What does the real me need to explain? And since when did you learn that I am a Kage Bunshin?!" Naruto Bunshin reacted hyperactively.

"You maybe a Shinobi, but I am a Goddess. I also have a lot of tricks on my sleeve." Skuld replied vaguely. Then, she once again smiled cheerfully towards the blonde. "But still, I really am glad that you're like that. Go now… before Nikaido-sensei pounds your head."

"Yes Ma'am!" Naruto saluted comically leaving the girl behind. "You really are weird girl, Skuld."

"Same goes for you, baka." Skuld smiled towards him. She then realized that her classmates are looking towards him.

"You two always keep denying that you are a couple but both of you always act lovey-dovey in front of each other." One of her classmates spoke in a teasing tone. The other classmates backed it up with a giggle, making Skuld blush madly with steam popping out of her head.

"We are not a lovey-dovey couple!" Skuld yelled to her classmates with embarrassed face.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Why does it take several days to get permission for me to have a formal talk with Lune-sama?" Haqua said to herself while being escorted to Lune's office. "Last time, she summoned me in and we were able to talk in no time about Naruto… now that I have some important information, it took me a long while? Well, the Chief of the Spirit Hunters Squad really do have a lot of scheduled appointments so I can't barge into it easily…"<p>

Haqua is still in confusion after her conversation from a person who claimed herself as a god… And to top that, this god claimed to be the one who assisted the New Devils in sealing the Demons and Weiss to create New Hell… That's why she can't believe what that god residing within the girl is talking about. However, even if she doesn't trust that god, this still stirs confusion within her…

After all, there are some possible facts within that person's words. New Devils are fighting a losing battle against Weiss and Demons from the Almage Machina War… until a something happened and a powerful sealing technique is used to weaken and seal the entirety of Demons and Weiss, allowing New Devils to acquire victory during that war. Even Haqua herself, regarded as a genius of their generation, is wondering what kind of power is used to seal the Demons and Weiss to end the Almage Machina War, knowing that New Devils don't have enough power to defeat Old Hell. So there should be something powerful that is used to defeat the Demons and Weiss during the war… some powers that is hypothetically an anti-thesis against the Old Hell's power… and it should be no other than the power of the gods…

The victory of the New Devils during the Almage Machina war can technically be translated as miraculous and mysterious… yet due to the overwhelming feeling of victory, almost the entirety of New Devils who survived the war didn't pay much attention to that tiniest detail that brought them victory. And that includes Haqua… until now. Haqua thought that even if she don't trust the girl who claimed to be a god, it is still logical that some higher ups from the Nifheim Government do some negotiation with Valhala to end the Almage Machina war. And this may result for Valhala to send gods with enough power to seal the Weiss and Demons to end the dragging war…

However, this further confuses Haqua more… if the god residing within the girl that she encountered a few days ago really is telling the truth, then why does Nifheim Government didn't tell them anything about the involvement of Valhala in the Almage Machina War? And also, if the being residing within that girl really is a god, then why does it feel weaker than the Norse Goddesses that she encountered after their fight with Lullaby? And more importantly, why does it reside within a human just like on how the escaped Weiss do?

That's why Haqua is now on her way to Lune, the Chief of the Runaway Spirit Squad, to verify the involvement of Valhala and Nifheim during the Almage Machina War. She needs to verify everything to protect the pride of New Hell within her slender shoulders…

Haqua and her escort reached the Chief's Room. After directing her inside, the escort left. Haqua saw Lune who is looking towards her seriously with her assistant Fiore standing right behind her. She bowed her head politely and looked directly to the Chief's eyes.

"Hou… it's Haqua du Lot Herminium… the one who reported the information regarding this Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze… or generally known as the Shinobi…" Lune said with amusement on her voice.

"Lune-sama. I have some important information that I need to report. And I also need some information to verify…" Haqua spoke politely as possible to one of the heroes of the Almage Machina War…

"Alright. Continue." Lune spoke professionally.

"Thank you, Lune-sama." Haqua nodded. She took a deep breath and decided to state her business directly. "I have encountered a being who claimed to be a god…"

The moment that Lune and Fiore heard the word 'god' from Haqua's statement, both of them visibly flinched and saw surprise painted all over their face. Haqua also noticed it, but she decided to continue her statement.

"… and she told me that she is involved directly in the Almage Machina War… she claimed that the New Devils should have known about their existence since without that assistance, the New Devils will not able to come out victorious during the Almage Machina War." Haqua finished her statement. She does respect Lune… a lot… however, she is paying attention on Lune's gestures right now since she needs to learn the truth on her own…

Lune, on the other hand, clenched her fists on her table while looking down with controlled rage. Fiore saw this so she spoke on Lune's behalf.

"That's one interesting report, Haqua-san." Fiore spoke, trying to keep herself composed after hearing Haqua's words. "How did you meet this being who claimed herself to be a god?"

"I am just patrolling on random directions on my district when I encounter her and her host." Haqua spoke neutrally. "At first, I thought of her as a Weiss… but I can't sense any ill intent or negative emotions within her host. I attempted to capture her but she said those words to me that made me confused… and before I knew it, she is already out of my sight and can no longer be tracked by my sensor."

"I see." Fiore muttered while thinking of the best statement to say. "Based on the reports, only Weiss has been able to escape from the seal created from the Almage Machina War. The gods are not sealed within the seal that holds the Demons and Weiss in place. This is Nifheim after all. So there shouldn't be gods existing within a human in Ningenkai. As far as I can see it, it is just a Weiss that has a power to change its properties, and used your confusion to escape against you."

"I have also thought of that possibility." Haqua answered seriously. "However, even if I don't trust what she has told me, some of her statements matched what actually happened during the Almage Machina. Weiss are not the kinds of beings who will say some information like that… That's why I need to verify some things… about what actually happened during the end of the Almage Machina War..."

Fiore narrowed her eyes. After all, there shouldn't be anyone who should know anything about the involvement of the gods during the Almage Machina War, or else, it will create further confusion that may delay their plan even further. But this time, Lune spoke on her own…

"Haqua… there is nothing more that you need to learn. The Almage Machina War is a war that we fought with the best of our abilities to stop the reign of Weiss and Demons here in Nifheim. Are you telling me that you believe this being that you have just faced who are telling you that our victory during the Almage Machina War is not because of our efforts, but with the efforts of Valhala and the gods?" Lune asked seriously with threatening tone.

"Well… no. I believe that we have acquired victory during that war because of our sheer willpower to save Nifheim from the rotten hands of the Demons and Weiss. That's why I will always take pride on being a member of the Spirit Hunter Squad, Lune-sama." Haqua replied seriously. However, somewhere within her, she realized that Lune is hiding something against her…

"Good to know. I appreciate your great efforts as a member of the Runaway Spirit Squad. The information that you have told us about the beings who claimed themselves to be gods are more than enough help for our troops. I'll also inform the higher-ups about this so we can create the proper course of action since this may also reduce the casualties for hunting the escaped Weiss." Lune spoke, trying to keep herself calm.

"…casualties… What do you mean by that, Lune-sama?" Haqua got a mix of surprise and fear on her face after hearing Lune's words.

"Oh… I shouldn't be discussing this information with you since it is highly classified, but I guess you have the right to know so you can take care of yourself…" Lune pointed out some files on the projected monitor. And what Haqua saw made her almost lose the strength on her legs. The files display images of some members of the Runaway Spirit Squad that are killed by the Weiss during the capture in the worst way possible. And some of those members are her batch mates that she just saw a few days ago.

"What… happened…?" Haqua stuttered after seeing the images.

"They were killed while trying to capture a powerful Weiss… They are doing everything that they can, even at the cost of their lives, just to capture one powerful Weiss." Lune spoke seriously. "With this information you have provided, the Spirit Hunters may now know that some Weiss are pretending to be gods that might caught them off-guard, making the Weiss to easily kill them. You're the most elite Hunter right now since you were able to escape such kind of Weiss. Now, go and continue to fulfill your duty in behalf of those who have sacrificed themselves for the sake of New Hell."

"Ha… Hai…" Haqua bowed weakly as she walked outside Lune's office. After closing the door of the Chief's room, Haqua lost all the strength on her legs as she fell with her butt on the floor. Tears started to fall of her cheeks as she remembered some of her friends that were killed by the Weiss… She started to tremble now that she realized how dangerous the situation that everyone from the Runaway Spirit Squad were currently in… They need to perform their duty to capture the Weiss, no matter how strong it is… even at the cost of their lives…

It is then that Naruto's words once again flashed through her mind after remembering the images of her dead friends…

_"__This is just my hunch, however, based on this information, I think something wrong is really happening in what you call New Hell right now…I mean, they are hiding some very important information to you guys. And you guys are also not trained properly on how to handle powerful Demons. It actually makes me feels like you guys are being sent in a suicide mission…"_

…and also the words from the entity that is residing within Tenri about the possible anomaly within New Hell…

_"__If New Hell didn't inform the New Devils about us and our role during the Almage Machina War, then this New Hell that we are talking to is still shrouded in darkness… and the New Devils have not actually won the Almage Machina War…"_

And it is then that she realized that Lune didn't really answered her questions about Valhala and the god's involvement during the Almage Machina War… along with Lune's reaction when she reported her encounter with the being who proclaimed herself as a god… Now more than ever, she just realized herself that something bad really is going on… everything seemed right... but still shrouded with uneasiness and anxiety…

'Just what is actually going on…? What should I believe into…? What…. should I do?' Haqua muttered while looking up at the ceiling of the hallway…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Back to Lune's office…<p>

"So all the time that I have invested for the Runaway Spirit Squad has finally bore some fruit." Lune grinned evilly. "Especially that Haqua… not only that she personally met the Chosen Child, but she is also the first person to locate one of the Jupiter Sisters!"

"That's right Lune-sama." Fiore said also with an evil smirk. "However, we should still verify that information."

"There's no need to verify." Lune said. "Only the gods, or specifically, the Jupiter Sisters are the ones who knew about what happened during the end of the Almage Machina War. If that being was able to say all those information to Haqua, then it simply means that this being directly involved on the matter, enough to prove that the being that Haqua have met is one of our real targets… the Jupiter Sisters…"

"I wouldn't say that they are the only ones who knew what happened during the Almage Machina War…" Fiore spoke while looking towards the files of the Runaway Spirit Squad who are supposed to be killed on duty. "These girls have also doubts about what happened during the end of the Almage Machina War… so they conduct their own investigation, leading for their discovery of the involvement of the Jupiter Sisters in sealing the Weiss. But in the end, you asked one of the Generals, Nnoitra Gilga, to eliminate them to prevent the information on spreading through New Hell."

"I didn't ask Nnoitra. He himself volunteered. That bastard has a sadistic side, you know. Who knows what kind of things he have done on those girls before killing them." Lune grinned evilly. "The Runaway Spirit Squad should stick on locating the Weiss… and don't stick their noses on such confidential information."

"But in the end, your plan worked, Lune-sama. The Nifheim Government really believed that the Runaway Spirit Squad's sole mission is to locate and seal the Weiss… but the actual plan is to use that duty as a camouflage to locate the Jupiter Sisters. And now, we are able to locate one of them thru Haqua." Fiore spoke.

"Indeed. Now we can really proceed on achieving our plan…" Lune smiled with malicious intent. She then looked towards the ancient stone tablet where the prophecy about the Chosen Child is written.

_…__With ancient battles comes to close…_

_…__A greater threat that can destroy the equilibrium will rose…_

_…__And such will become the reason why thy worlds will become one in chaos…_

_…__But it can be halted before the chaos even bloom…_

_…__By the hope who will arrive from another world…_

_…__The hope who will gather the fallen gods to revive them in their former glory…_

_…__As thou person is the one blessed by the Valhala of the Heavens…_

_…__And prophesized by the Nifheim of Hell…_

_…__The one who will be called…_

_…__As the Chosen Child…_

"…Haqua encountered the Chosen Child and the first of the Jupiter Sisters within her district…" Lune spoke. "The prophecy stated that the Chosen Child will gather the fallen gods to revive their powers… that simply mean that the Jupiter Sisters are all gathered within Haqua's district for their powers to be revived by the Chosen Child…"

"I see… In that case, this Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze really is the key figure in everything that is about to happen… since if the Jupiter Sisters are already around him, then that simply means that if we either locate the god that Haqua has been able to encounter or we were able to draw out the Shinobi, then we will be one step away for capturing and eliminating the Jupiter Sisters…" Fiore spoke with an evil tone.

"That's the best approach that we could think of right now. We'll use the very information provided by the prophecy to execute our plan." Lune smirked with victorious evil grin. "Start executing some orders regarding this to the entire Vintage while I'll inform this development to the Generals… we need to start moving…"

"Understood." Fiore nodded. "But what about Haqua? She knew a lot. Should we just eliminate her like what you did to her batch mates?"

"We don't need to do that for now. Even if she already knew the information, with us declaring the appropriate course of action regarding the Jupiter Sisters, we can still use Haqua for locating the other goddesses within her district…" Lune spoke. "Let's just give this as her consolation for locating the first of the Jupiter Sisters. For now… we better start moving…"

Lune disappeared using the powers of her Celestial Robe to report what she have learned to the Supreme Generals of Nifheim while Fiore started to write an announcement about the goddess while taking Haqua's report on account. Vintage will now start moving to locate the Jupiter Sisters…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"What's up, Nikaido-sensei?" Naruto Bunshin asked his terror teacher after catching up with her. He didn't know why, but regardless of how powerful he is, he can't stand up looking towards this teacher of him. He can bet that even Iruka don't stand a chance against her in terms of being a terror teacher.<p>

"Is that how you supposed to greet your teacher, stupid kid?" Nikaido glared towards Naruto.

"Wha…?!" Naruto felt a shiver with that terror glare from Nikaido. "Well… I am sorry."

"Hmm… I'll just pretend that I didn't hear that." Nikaido said sharply. "By the way, I want you to hand out these forms to the group who are silently practicing on the theater. I trust that you will not spread any information that you will about to find out once you enter the theater."

"A group silently practicing on the theater?" Naruto asked innocently. "Are they related to the festival performances?"

"Yes. And I choose you to give them these forms because I know you are the kind of person who will handle any information properly, no matter what. Am I right?" Nikaido said with judging look on her eyes.

'Why is she looking towards me like that?' Naruto asked on his mind. "I understand, Sensei."

"Good. Now go." Nikaido instructed the knucklehead. Naruto complied so he started running down the hallway towards the theater room. 'His eyes… it painfully emits difficulties and hardships from his past, yet still filled with pure innocence. I'll be watching your back, Shinobi… or should I say… the Chosen Child…' She thought as she walked back towards the teacher's faculty. 'Prepare yourself… The sleeping goddesses will now be gathered on a single location… you're the only one who can protect them against Vintage…'

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>After sensing that Nikaido-sensei is no longer looking towards him, Naruto Bunshin quickly made his way to a restroom and after sensing that no one else is present, he marked its wall with Hiraishin and dispels himself. The memories and experience of the clone were passed down to the original Naruto who is wandering around the town. Realizing that his clone already dispelled itself and there are other tasks needed to be done as commanded by Nikaido, Naruto quickly used Hiraishin to the school's restroom. He then picked up the forms provided by Nikaido, then ran towards the theater room.<p>

Naruto knocked on the theater room and the door is opened by a stranger. After explaining the forms that are needed to be filled-up, the stranger allowed Naruto to enter the theater room. And much to his surprise, there are a lot of celebrities who are silently practicing within the sound proof theater room. It includes the famous all girl band, Hokago Tea Time, a model actress named Kawashima Amy, and of course, the current national top idol, Nakagawa Kanon.

'I see… Now I understand why Nikaido-sensei talked like that earlier. She wanted to keep this a secret. If a random student with uncontrollable mouth knew about this, the surprise factor of the festival will be ruined.' Naruto thought. 'But I never knew that Kanon will also be here. She didn't tell me even on our emails.' Naruto then approached the person responsible for handling the forms.

After handing over the forms, Naruto decided to leave the theater room silently. She took a glance towards Kanon who seemed to be very busy on writing something on one of the tables on the theater that she didn't notice him. Kanon scratched the back of his head with difficult expression on her face. Naruto wondered why Kanon is behaving like that so he got interested. He approached her silently and stood behind her to take a peek on what Kanon is doing. And much to his surprise, the Idol is studying during practice breaks, and she is currently studying Japanese History.

"I really don't get why students should study history. We are already living in the present. Mou!" Kanon muttered to herself while writing down random dates that has relevance to history.

Naruto grinned after realizing Kanon's dilemma. After all, being an Idol, Kanon barely had time to study and caught up with the usual class lessons. Deciding that he could help on this one and making sure that no one is looking at him, he then used a summoning jutsu to summon his history notes from the class. After all, even if Naruto is not fond on studying, he got interested on Japanese History due to Ninja's of its history. They may not be the same as of him from the Shinobi World, but he is glad that there is a resemblance of this world's history from his own.

"That's because history is responsible for who we are now." Naruto spoke as he tapped his History Notes on Kanon's head lightly. This surprised the Idol and she gave a big smile towards the blonde. "If you don't have any idea what happened from the past, you'll be blindly walking towards the future. Here are my notes. It maybe not much, but I think it can help you –ttebayo!" Naruto finished his statement with a grin.

"Naruto-kun!" Kanon greeted the blonde guy. "You surprised me! I didn't know that you're coming!"

"Well, I'm just passing by and about to leave anyways." Naruto grinned.

"I see…" Kanon took the notes on her head and include it on her own notes. "Thank you for going out of your way to write down these notes for me. I really do appreciate it."

"I'm glad that I can help. What friends are for?" He said before deciding to walk away. "I'll be going now. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that there is a special performance at the festival tomorrow."

Kanon's phone then suddenly received a message from Yui Goido. The two of them became close friends after meeting each other thru Naruto's help. She then read the message of her friend... And much to her surprise, her friend told her about what she just discovered about Naruto, from helping the little girl on the street to get her balloon along with the other help that Naruto gave to the random townsfolk through gossips. And she can't help but smile after reading the message from Yui.

And just now, Naruto even handed him his own notes to help her study. That's why Kanon believed everything that Yui have said to her through the text message. She then looked towards the retreating back of the blonde…

"Naruto-kun!" She yelled towards Naruto who had already opened the theater room's exit door. "Thank you for your notes! You really are a nice person! I really am glad that you're my friend!"

"Yeah! Do your best tomorrow! Ja ne!" Naruto gave a goofy salute before exiting the door. This little exchanged has been heard by the personnel within the theater room, including her manager, Okada-san.

"Kanon… that boy… that's the person who introduced Goido-san's daughter to you… that Naruto kid?" Okada asked Kanon.

"Yup!" Kanon smiled brightly, much to the Manager's surprise. This smile is entirely different from her usual Idol smile. In fact, this is the very first time that she saw her smile like that. "Naruto-kun is a very nice person!"

"Hou…" Okada looked towards Kanon with critical eyes. She then looked towards the door where Naruto exited. 'That boy… he'll always be one of Kanon's topics each time we talk. Just how did he get this close to Kanon without me even knowing?' She thought as look towards Kanon who is now enthusiastically studying…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm… That went well…" Naruto walked goofily around while watching the students getting busy on decorating their classrooms for the school festival. He saw how happy they are for doing some trivial things like this. The students are technically devoid of any sense of danger and insecurities… something that made him smile subconsciously. From the Shinobi World, everyone is living in tension and always on guard… as if everyone is expecting something might happen if anyone let their guard down. However, on this world, people can freely do everything that they want… they are living their life to the fullest without that much worries unlike from his own world. That's why at times like this, he cannot help but imagine what it would be if the Shinobi World came to be like this world…<p>

On the other hand, while Naruto is making his way back to his classroom, Tenri Ayukawa saw him passing by on her classroom. The shy girl then remembered what happened a few days ago about her encounter with a New Devil. She can still remember the fear that she felt while facing a being with unknown power, for her. And now that she saw Naruto, who is the only person who knew about her circumstances and also has some kind of special power that can fight against the Weiss, she realized that she can took advantage of this situation to talk to him about her and Diana's circumstances…

As she approached him, she and Naruto saw a female student who is having problem carrying multiple layers of papers towards the faculty. The layers give the student limited view and with random items lying on the hallway due to other students preparing for the festival, the girl accidentally tripped into one of those random items. The girl lost her balance and is about to fall, but Naruto moved quickly to catch the girl from her painful fall and also used his reflex to catch the layers of paper for them not to be scattered in random directions.

Naruto helped the girl rearranging the stocks of papers while mildly telling her that she should ask for help if needed to avoid such accident. Tenri smiled after seeing this while remembering what she saw one rainy day on the Shopping District…

'He is always like this… just like that last time.' Tenri thought while approaching Naruto and the female student to also help them in stacking the layers of papers. 'That rainy day… he can't leave a stray cat behind even if it is raining hard… he even left his umbrella for the stray cat to protect it against the rain…'

_'__Aside from that… you have also already heard how he helped the town people without asking anything in return, right?'_ Diana spoke within Tenri's mindscape. After all, Tenri's hobby is taking walks to familiarize herself within the town. And she can sometimes accidentally hear some gossips about Naruto from the people of the town, and it is all about how Naruto being so friendly with almost everyone in the town. _'Someone who has special power like him usually isolated themselves like us, or uses their powers on their own whims. But he spends his life as normally as he could, helping and befriending other people while not taking advantage of his powers for his own… Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze really is a mysteriously kind person…'_

'You're right Diana.' Tenri smiled affectionately while looking towards Naruto's back while approaching him. She then decided to call his attention. "Ohayo, Naruto-kun." Naruto quickly turned around to see the familiar girl with large ribbons on her head.

"Tenri!" Naruto grinned towards the shy girl. "How are you doing? Are you having a hard time on this school as a transfer student?"

"Well, I am still adjusting. But I am fine. Diana is always with me." Tenri smiled towards Naruto. The two helped the student arranging the stack of paper. After a few minutes, the two of them helped the girl to send the layers of paper to the faculty. After receiving a sincere thank you from the female student that they helped, the two leave the faculty together.

"You really are a nice person… Naruto-kun." Tenri said with a shy smile.

"Huh? Not really. You also helped her right? I guess everyone who wanted to help can help. That's not just me." Naruto respond with a grin.

"It's not just that. You see, you have a lot of things that you have done that others won't pay attention to." Tenri replied.

"Really? I am just doing everything on my own whim. I think there is not that much special from that aside from me being always an awesome guy. Ahahaha." Naruto joked while sctratching the back of his head.

"Even if you are doing things just on your own whim, I still believe that you are a nice person." Tenri giggled while watching Naruto's awkward laugh. "For example, you helped an old lady chase her dog… you can't abandon a stray cat while raining… and you also spend hours looking for the parents of a lost child… things like that…"

"Huh? How did you know all about that?" Naruto asked with dumbfounded expression.

"Sometimes, I can… uhm accidentally saw you. Some… I heard from town people. They say a lot of things about you." Tenri smiled shyly.

"I see… well, it can't be helped right? Maybe they think that I am just being a weirdo or something since I am sticking my nose on other people's business." Naruto said while looking around.

"Not really. Those things just tell everyone how nice of a person you are, Naruto-kun…" Tenri said while blushing slightly. Naruto simply replied to Tenri with a grin.

_'__I know you have a good mood talking to each other and my powers are further getting back while you are taking your time talking to him, Tenri, but now is not the time! I need to talk to him right now, Tenri!'_ Diana said to her host, surprising Tenri.

'Ha…Hai…' Tenri said after hearing Diana yelled to her for the first time. "Uhm… Naruto-kun, are you busy for today?" Tenri asked with her head looking towards the ground.

"I am about to head back to our classroom. Why did you ask?" Naruto asked. She then sensed some turmoil within Tenri's emotions.

"Ano… I want to tell you about something… if you have time, that is…" Tenri said with surprisingly serious tone.

"I see… Is it about Diana?" Naruto asked seriously as well.

"Uhm… actually, Diana is the one who wanted to talk to you… about something important." Tenri said while looking around.

"Alright. It seemed like she finally decided to trust me about her circumstances…" Naruto said in a thinking tone. "Tomorrow, at the festival, I'll have lots of free time since I will not be involved that much in our class activity. How about you?"

"I… I am fine… tomorrow…" Tenri smiled towards Naruto shyly. 'It feels like Naruto-kun is asking me out on a date…' Tenri thought while blushing.

"Great! I'll be going then before Skuld pound me on the head. Take care, Tenri!" Naruto bid farewell to the shy girl.

_"__That Naruto… why didn't you told him that we need to talk to him right now?"_ Diana asked her host seriously. _"It has been days since we encounter the Devil Girl. And she might approach us or attack us if we don't do anything."_

"I am sorry, Diana." Tenri muttered. "But Naruto-kun seemed to be busy for the festival. We can just tell him tomorrow…"

_"__Well, that's fine."_ Diana replied. _"If he can at least enjoy today and tomorrow, then there will be no problem. Once I told him everything that I need to tell him, Naruto's life will change in more ways than one. He is a nice person… so as much as possible, I don't want him to get involved. But now, that something big might be happening in Nifheim, and Human Realm might also get involved into it, then we don't have anyone else that we can rely upon except Naruto."_

"Is it really that dangerous….? I mean the situation?" Tenri asked Diana.

_"__If my hunch is right, then dangerous is just a big understatement…"_ Diana said seriously.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>7th Universe, Sacred Planet of the Kais…<p>

After the battle between Super Saiyan God Vegetta and God of Destruction Bills, the Kais prepared a feast of food with the help of Whis for the ever hungry Saiyans and Hakaishin. Though the taste of the food is far different from Earth's cuisine, the Saiyans still enjoyed the food that was served in for them, as if they haven't eaten for centuries.

After literally few hours of eating, the group is now resting on the green fields of the Sacred Planet while tapping their bulged stomachs with content painted on their faces. With the Hakaishin finding amusement to these Saiyan's potentials, along with quirks on his character, Bills easily got along with Son Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegetta and Trunks. Even Whis and the Kais got surprised on how the Saiyans easily gained Bills' trust. Though this shouldn't be that much of a surprise, since these Saiyans are quite different from the actual race where they came from. After all, two among them can enter Super Saiyan God form, a form that can only be achieved by pure-hearted Saiyans.

"Well… that's a feast. It's been a while since I had such lively meal." Bills patted his stomach with his tail wagging happily.

"Yeah! Eating with many people really is great, don't you think so, Bills-sama?" Goku grinned towards Bills.

"You Saiyans should consider this as a great moment, as Hakaishin Bills-sama rarely enjoyed his meal, let alone share it with anyone." Whis said with a smile.

"But to think that Bills-sama is also a massive eater that could rival the Saiyans…" Elder Kai shuddered.

"By the way, Bills-sama…" Vegetta said to Bills. "…during the end of our fight, you mentioned that you need to discuss something important that's why you went out of your way to approach us." This statement caught the attention of everyone.

"Hmm… you got me. I almost forgot about that." Bills scratched his cheeks. "I don't know if I could tell you everything properly… but I want you to listen carefully on everything that I am about to tell you…"

"Bills-sama…." Kibito Kai looked towards the Hakaishin seriously. The Saiyans also looked towards Bills seriously. Whis nodded to his apprentice so Bills nodded back in return.

"Before I tell you anything… let me tell you first that I, myself, am not a native god of the 7th Universe…" Bills stated seriously. This surprised everyone, except Whis who is the only one among them who already knew about it.

"What do you mean by that, Bills-sama?" Gohan asked with confusion painted on his face.

"Like what I have mentioned before, there are 12 Universes on this reality. Outside of this reality are other countless universe, each has their own laws that governs the balance of everything. These Universes are not meant to collide or meet each other to protect the equilibrium of each reality, except for special circumstances." Bills said casually, surprising the 5 Saiyans. "We are currently on the 7th Universe of the 12 Universes of our reality. And as you already knew, I am the Hakaishin of the 7th Universe, and my Mentor, Whis, is the strongest deity on this Universe."

The Saiyans and the Kais looked towards Whis who is standing obediently behind Bills. Whis simply nodded while smiling towards the group.

"Wow. I thought he was just your butler, Bills-sama." Trunks muttered.

"Not really. I think he is more of a maid, Trunks." Goten grinned.

"Youngsters, you better watch your mouth while talking about me." Whis smiled, but he is evidently emitting terrifying presence that made Goten and Trunks gulp their saliva.

"Shut your mouth!" Northern Kai ran towards the two Saiyans and covered their mouths while Goku laughed comically with Vegetta smirking towards their sons.

"Ehem." Bills intentionally coughed to get the group's attention. "Very well, let me continue. The Hakaishin and the Kais are technically the highest deity of our Universe. There are other gods on our Universe but they don't have a role for maintaining the balance this Universe. And you no longer need to think about them as possible threats since Goku and Vegetta are already gods on their own right after learning the Super Saiyan God transformation. After all, both of you can fight on par with me, the Hakaishin, who is the strongest figure in this Universe next to my mentor."

"And besides, being a god here on this Universe is only a matter of transformation and race. You can become a god if you are under the same race as that of the gods like the Kais, or you have what it takes to become a god like the Super Saiyan God. The difference between being Hakaishin of this Universe between the other gods of this Universe is that the powers of Hakaishin cannot be inherited or be acquired thru the lineage of the gods. The powers of Hakaishin can only be acquired if you will be chosen as the successor of its power and training hard after acquiring the Hakaishin's power." Bills finished his statement.

"That's the reason why I asked you to become Bills-sama's successor, Son Goku." Whis spoke. "After all, you are the first being on this Universe who acquired the power that could match the Hakaishin. And if you have accepted it, you'll become the very first Hakaishin that is native from this Universe, not like Bills-sama who isn't born from this Universe."

"I see." Goku nodded while Vegetta glared towards Goku. But Vegetta don't have any ill intent. It's just a little rivalry jealousy. "So this technically meant that Bills-sama is born outside of our Universe?"

"That's right." Whis nodded. He looked towards Bills, as if asking for permission, and Bills replied with a nod. "Hakaishin is an important deity for this universe's equilibrium. So I cannot just select some random being to take the place. The Hakaishin cannot also be chosen from the Kai's race, since their duties are polar opposites from the Hakaishin. With me having no information about the Super Saiyan God during the selection of the Hakaishin, it leaves me no other choice but to get a Hakaishin candidate from another Universe. By passing thru a dimension rift using my authority, I reached a Universe in search for the proper god that could become a Hakaishin. And that Universe that I specifically designated to visit is the 9th Universe."

(Just a reminder, Naruto and the other casts are currently on the 9th Universe. DBZverse are mentioned to be on the 7th Universe based on the DBZ Battle of the Gods Movie. I only did so on this fic for 'logical' connection between these Universes.)

"Alright. But may I ask, Whis-sama…" Gohan butted in. "Why did you specifically visit the 9th Universe out of the 12 Universes of our reality in search for the Hakaishin candidate?"

"That's a good question, Son Gohan." Whis nodded. "Among all the 12 Universes of this reality, the 9th Universe is the only Universe that have true gods… or technically that Universe has multiple pantheons of gods that was the source of myths and base of history of that Universe's Earth. And each deity of those pantheons has powers that could at least rival Bills-sama's and my own…"

"What the…" Vegetta muttered in surprise. The 9th Universe… has deities with powers that could AT LEAST rival the Hakaishin and even Whis' powers… Just how powerful are the gods from the 9th Universe?

"So basically, Bills-sama is some deity from the 9th Universe that you trained to become the Hakaishin of the 7th Universe, Whis-sama." Elder Kai asked.

"Indeed." Whis nodded. "Bills-sama is a descendant from one of the powerful deities of the Egyptian Pantheon of the 9th universe… the Egyptian god of the Underworld… Anubis." (Yeah. Bills has jackal appearance like most Egyptian deities. So I made a connection between him and the Egyptian Pantheon.) This surprised the group once again…

"Being someone from the lineage of the god of the Underworld, I have the powers of a god that perfectly matched the requirements of being the Hakaishin. With the approval from the Daimakaicho, the Supreme God of Nifheim, I became the God of Destruction of the 7th Universe." Bills followed up from Whis' statement.

"I see. So technically, you cannot become a Hakaishin unless you don't have the power and the qualities to become one… That's why you asked Kakarotto to become the Hakaishin as Bills-sama's successor, am I right?" Vegetta asked Whis.

"That's right, Prince of the Saiyans." Whis nodded with his usual carefree smile.

"But you have mentioned that there are other powerful deities from the 9th Universe…" Goku joined the conversation with excitement from his voice. "… and some of them could be more powerful than Bills-sama and Whis-sama… uhm… just how many beings are like that on that Universe?"

"A lot." Bills said sternly. "I came from the Egyptian Pantheon with many powerful deities and gods… and we are rivaled by other Pantheons like the Greek, Roman, Norse Pantheon and many others to be mentioned. The deities are divided by Valhala and Nifheim. And within those two exists further factions between the gods and the underworld."

"Nifheim? What is that?" Gohan asked. "You have also mentioned someone called Daimakaicho… the Supreme God of Nifheim… What is that?"

"Nifheim is a temporal world that exists within every fabric of each reality." Whis spoke. "And the ruler of Nifheim is the Daimakaicho. Her powers can only be rivaled by the Daitenkaicho, the Supreme Ruler of Valhala. Since Bills-sama is someone with the powers of the god of the Underworld, he is some deity that cannot leave the 9th Universe just on whim. So I personally asked the Daimakaicho's permission to allow Bills-sama to become the Hakaishin of our Universe. And as for how powerful those deities are, you better need not to know."

The group once again gulped after hearing those words. It looked like the 9th Universe really is a very powerful Universe on its own right...

After a few minutes of silence…

"May I ask… why are you telling us this important information, Bills-sama, Whis-sama?" Kibito Kai spoke.

"Well… I have a dream… the dream that is the very reason why I went here to discuss with every one of you." Bills said seriously. "This dream is about a human kid that has potential that shouldn't be within a regular human being that somehow concerns me… And he is currently on the 9th Universe…"

"A human kid? You mean like Krillin and Yamcha?" Goku asked.

"A human with potential that concerns Bills-sama?" Vegetta said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, a human. He has the potential to surpass those human friends of yours, and might even fight on the same grounds as of you Saiyans… but his powers aren't awakened yet. A human shouldn't possess such power and potential… And since he does, it is safe to say that this human kid didn't come from any of the 12 Universes of this reality. The human kid came from a completely separate reality that allowed him to acquire such power and potential. And with such being suddenly existed out of nowhere, his power might cause imbalance not only on the 9th Universe, but also in the 12 Universes of this reality or… something big is about to happen, and this human kid outside of this reality is prophesized to become the key to start it, or end it…" Bills finished his statement.

"I see…" Trunks and Goten said almost at the same time.

"That's why if something is really happening, we should start making our move. If we do nothing and possible conflicts erupted on the 9th Universe, with all those powerful deities on the Universe, the entire 12 Universe might got involved in the conflict. That is the reason itself why we approached the Kais and you, Saiyans. We need to get your point of view regarding this matter."

"Alright." Elder Kai pondered. "We don't know what is the actual purpose or reason why such human kid has such power and potential, let alone his objective why he suddenly appeared on the 9th Universe. If we do nothing, something might happen that will catch us off guard before we might even know it."

"What do you suggest then?" Kibito Kai asked the Elder Kai.

"We better knew who this human kid is that came from another reality, and what is the real reason why he suddenly appeared, either it is accidental or intentionally. If we have means to visit the 9th Universe, then we can take advantage of it so if something really is happening, we can help on stopping it. With that, we might hit 2 birds with one stone." Elder Kai explained.

"So we will need to go to the 9th Universe?" Northern Kai asked.

"No. We Kais cannot leave our own Universe. We have a responsibility to watch for it." Elder Kai replied.

"Same goes for me and Bills-sama. Like the Kais, we are very important deities of this Universe." Whis explained. "However, we can assist you for the means in travelling to the 9th Universe. After all, we cannot do dimension hopping without the appropriate process in doing so."

"So in the end, the five of us will need to go to the 9th Universe. Am I right?" Vegetta asked.

"That's the most logical way to put it." Whis spoke with a smile.

"It's just okay, Vegetta!" Goku grinned enthusiastically. "It would be great if we could actually get to that 9th Universe! We'll get to meet some powerful beings where we could fight at full power once again!" Goku hanged his right arm around Vegetta's neck.

"And I also am interested in determining the nature of the human kid that concerns Bills-sama. Only after meeting him will determine what might actually is going on." Gohan said.

"This will be a new adventure, Trunks!" Goten smiled ala Goku.

"Yeah." Trunks offered a fist bump for his bestfriend.

"It looks like we no longer need to give the 5 of you time to think about it." Bills smirked. "Very well, prepare yourselves. We'll need to start moving to create a pathway towards the 7th Universe."

"Prepare a pathway?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. A dimensional portal will be needed to pass through multiple universes. However, for us to create such portal, we will need to fight an opponent who is the only one on this Universe who is capable of doing so. One of the few beings from this 12 Universe who is capable of warping dimensions on his own whim without destroying the equilibrium of reality…" Whis explained. "And that being is called… Janemba…"

"Janemba?!" The Kais spoke in unison. "That monster is even far stronger than Majin Boo!"

"That's great!" Goku smirked. "We're a lot more powerful than before so it will be a piece of cake!"

"You really are an idiot who is so obsessed in fighting." Northern Kai sighed after seeing Goku's enthusiasm.

"But that's not all…" Whis spoke. "Aside from battling Janemba… we will still need permission from the Daimakaicho herself for you Saiyans to pass through and wander within the 9th Universe."

"But you don't have to worry that much about that." Bills smirked. "I have personal connection with the Daimakaicho since I am a former deity of the Underworld, one of the quadrants of Nifheim."

"We'll going to meet the Daimakaicho… the Supreme God of Nifheim?" Gohan muttered.

"By the way, do we have any identification for this human kid that we are supposed to look for on the 9th universe?" Trunks asked.

"He does." Bills answered. "He has a blonde hair, azure eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks…"

"A human with whisker marks? That's a weird one." Goten said.

"Alright then, if anyone of you no longer has any other questions, then we better get moving." Bills stood up and started walking towards Whis who is about to use a transportation spell. The Saiyans nodded and bid farewell to the Kais, who handed them a few packs of Senzu Beans and a Potara Earrings for emergency. They joined Bills, stood beside Whis, and in a flash of light, the group flew outside the space… preparing for the possible battles that they might encounter on the 9th Universe…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>From one random location, Wonder Woman, Princess of Themyscira is piloting one of the Justice League's Javelin and is flying towards a specific location…<p>

"Batman. It's Diana." Wonder Woman spoke thru the Javelin's communicator. "I need some background information for a man named Faust… Felix Faust. He's some kind of a sorcerer."

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Batman replied. He is currently on his own hideout, the Batcave, in front of his super computer. Wonder Woman is about to reply on the other end, but one of the three crystals beside her glowed, as if detecting something…

"I am sorry. I have to go." The Princess abruptly replied. She then quickly turned off the communicator, making Batman wonder what it is all about. The Dark Knight pressed some random codes on his super computer's keyboard, then spoke…

"Computer. Track the coordinates of Javelin 7." He said, the computer responded by displaying a graph about the Javelin's current coordinates. 'Something is wrong on Themyscira, making Diana act like this. But what is it?'

Batman knew that Wonder Woman returned to Themyscira after protecting citizens from a certain state against a hurricane along with Superman. Superman told him that Wonder Woman is worried about Themyscira and her mother's situation after she left to fight with the Justice League against the invading White Martian Army. Since then, she has never returned to her homeland. Only after Superman's persuasion, Wonder Woman decided to return to Themyscira while temporarily leaving her place on the Justice League.

And then, out of nowhere, the first contact with Wonder Woman after her absence is about locating this Felix Faust. With Wonder Woman behaving like this, Batman knew that something is wrong on her homeland, and this Felix Faust is the one responsible for it. But it is still a mystery what Wonder Woman is about to do. So Batman decided to also keep an eye on the Themyscira's Princess.

On the other hand, Wonder Woman is currently tracking down some sacred ancient relics as commanded by this Felix Faust. After arriving to Themyscira a few hours ago, she found her Amazon sisters and her dear mother petrified by some mystic arts. She then soon found out that Felix Faust is the one who petrified them…

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

* * *

><p><em>After a brief battle, Wonder Woman was able to defeat Felix Faust despite the latter's mastery over mystic arts. She is still devastated after seeing the current condition of her sisters and her mother, and her rage even urged her to beat this man to death.<em>

_"__How dare you defile this sacred ground?!" Wonder Woman yelled with her hands on Faust's collar._

_"__Wait! Kill me and your sisters will remain as they are!" Faust blackmailed Wonder Woman. "…cold hardened stones…"_

_"__Why did you attack my sisters!?" Wonder Woman yelled, holding herself back from her violent urge to kill someone._

_"__They leave me no choice! I have to defend myself."_

_"__By turning them into stones!?"_

_"__I came here for pursuit of ultimate knowledge. To gain this, I must find the fragments of an ancient sacred relic. The first piece was here, on this island."_

_Wonder Woman observed the man's gestures. He cannot be trusted, but her mother and sister's lives are hanging on this man's hand…_

_"__Go on…" Wonder Woman spoke._

_"__I'll make you a deal. I'll restore your sisters, if you help me get the other fragments." Faust said, negotiating for a win/win situation. After all, he has nothing to lose on this bargain._

_"__Why should I believe you?!"_

_"__Here's a small demonstration…" An artifact magically appeared on Faust's hands. He then pointed it towards Themyscira's Queen and with a magic blast, it removed the petrification of Diana's mother. Wonder Woman quickly let go of Faust and ran towards her mother, only to be turned to stone once again with Faust's sorcery._

_"__You're a monster!" Wonder Woman yelled towards Faust._

_"__Now, I need your answer. Will you help me?" Faust said sarcastically._

_"__Where will I find these relics?" Wonder Woman asked seriously. Faust then presented three crystals to the Princess._

_"__These gems are enchanted with mystic vibrations. Each of these gems can help you locate the fragments of the relic." Faust handed the crystals to Wonder Woman. She then glared towards Faust._

_"__Heed my words, Faust. If you break your vow, no magic in the universe can save you from me…" The Princess said in a threatening tone._

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback End-<em>

* * *

><p>"I promise… I'll save you, my sisters, my dear mother…" Wonder Woman said in a determined tone as she approached the first location where the relics are located with the Javelin.<p>

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Felix Faust is now smiling in contentment while standing inside one of Themyscira's sacred temples. Indeed, Themyscira is a hidden sacred place where no men are allowed to step into. But here he is right now, standing without any care on the world on the very soil of the island of the Amazons. After all, his search for the ultimate knowledge leads him into the island. The Amazons might be warriors, but they are not trained to fight against mystic arts and sorcery, including their Queen. So his conquest on the island became much easier than he expected.<p>

And to top it all, he can complete his plan without risking anything for himself. The Queen's daughter, the Justice League's Wonder Woman, is now the one who is doing the work for him to locate the relics. Realizing that he needed to report this to the one responsible for the plan, Faust created a magical circle from mystic flames.

**"****Faust?!"** A very powerful voice echoed on the temple, coming from the magical circle that Faust created. "Why do you linger there?"

"Change of plans, my Lord." Faust spoke politely. "The relics are protected by powerful forces. Why should I risk my neck, if someone else can get it for me."

**"****If you failed me, it's not just your neck that you should be worrying about." **The being speaking on the other side of the magic circle spoke. Faust gulped his saliva exaggeratedly due to the immense pressure that the being is emitting.

"The price will soon be ours, with the help of the Amazon Queen's own daughter, Lord Hades…" Faust grinned evilly as he anticipates the success of his plans.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>With the help of one of the crystals, Wonder Woman was able to easily locate the first of the three fragments that she needed to locate. It is hidden within one of the porcelain vase within a prestigious museum. However, the very moment that she was able to get ahold of the first relic, it triggered a mystical magic that made one of the stone soldiers displayed on the museum became animated an attack the Amazon Princess. After a brief battle, Wonder Woman came out victorious against the seemingly guardian of the relic. However, their battle completely wrecked the museum.<p>

"Diana, what's going on?" A familiar voice for Wonder Woman echoed out of nowhere. The Princess then looked up at the destroyed ceiling of the museum, only to see Superman descending slowly towards her.

"This is not your concern." Wonder Woman replied sternly.

"When my friend started tearing up a museum, it becomes my concern." Superman said after seeing the wrecked museum. "I have already alerted the others. When they arrive, they also want an explanation."

Diana cannot help but sigh. She got no choice but to tell her teammates about what is actually going on.

After a few minutes, J'onn Jonz and the Flash arrived aboard of another Javelin. Wonder Woman told her the story about Felix Faust and what happened to Themyscira in the most detailed way possible.

"… of course I don't trust this Faust." Wonder Woman summarized her story. "But what else can I do?"

"I suggest we go back to that island and kick that wannabe sorcerer's butt!" The Flash spoke lively, but with serious expression while smashing his right fist on his left palm.

"No. men are forbidden for ever setting foot on Themyscira." The Princess of the Amazons retorted.

"Somebody should have told him that." The Flash cleverly replied.

"Besides, I have already given my word that I will locate the other relic." Wonder Woman said in downcast look.

"I'm afraid that leaves us with one course of action…" The Martian said emotionlessly. Wonder Woman got surprised and she prepared to take a battle stance. After all, they have already found out that she is working with a mad sorcerer and she also wrecked a museum to top that. They might be thinking that she should be held in custody. However, Superman, The Flash and the Martian smiled towards her.

"…We'll have to help you." J'onn finished his statement. Wonder Woman smiled in surprise and appreciation on her face.

"Thank you, everyone." Wonder Woman said as she handed the 2nd crystals to J'onn. The Martian is joined by the Flash to locate the 2nd relic while Superman and Wonder Woman flew to locate the third relic with the third crystal…

**Author's Note:**

**And it's done! Yup, there are no battles on this Chapter. After all, Chapter 12-15 are battle Chapters. And for my break, I didn't include battles on this Chapter. And besides, this Chapter is the prelude for this new arc so I can properly set-up the events on the next Chapters.**

1. Just like what I did on the 'Blackest Night' Episodes of the Justice League series, I'll be skipping another Justice League Episodes named 'The Brave and the Bold' (Episode 12-13). After all, these episodes will not have any connection with the continuity of this fic's storyline. And also, this also indicates that just like other Justice League DCAU episodes, other heroes will not appear on each certain cases. Same goes for Naruto, so he will not need to appear on other Justice League battles, unless it is actually needed.

2. I made Naruto experience something normal on this Chapter. After all, since this is a new world for him, I at least want him to experience a regular life outside of battles.

3. Well, Naruto is doing off-the-screen random Good Samaritan acts all over the town. Naruto is currently on a small rural town so if he happens to pass by and he noticed that someone is in need of help, then I made him to be a helpful person. And these events are off screen on this fic since I don't need to detail each of them. And besides, Naruto's character is said to be a mirror image of Obito's childhood. And Obito is also quite a helpful child all over Konoha that's why he is often late during team gatherings (Reference: Chapter 599 of Naruto Manga). Even Madara personally noted that Obito is that kind of character (Reference: Chapter 675 of Naruto Manga). So I guess it won't hurt that much to make Naruto a helpful kid who can't leave someone behind just like most of other protagonists from other mangas.

4. For you guys who are asking why I made this fic a harem, first, this fic's story is actually created with the main supporting heroines from the The World God Only Knows in mind. As you guys have already noticed, I have included my current favorite manga characters on one story with logical plot (I hope ^_^). And since TWGOK is one of my favorite manga, I want to include the characters, specially the Goddesses' host on this story, but not just for fanservice or random romance encounters. They have a vital role on this story. For those who have already read the TWGOK manga, I believe you guys already have an idea what will going to be their role on this fic. But just like what I always say, Skuld is still the main heroine of this fic.

5. Since we have already talking about the TWGOK heroines, I guess it will be best to enumerate them and also the Chapter when they appear on this fic (in order of their first appearance). If you guys have already forgotten their appearance, or you simply don't know what they look like since you haven't read TWGOK yet, you can just Google their images. Thank you.

A. Ayumi Takahara – Chapter 04, 07, 12 and 13

B. Tsukiyo Kujo – Chapter 04, 09, 12 and 13

C. Tenri Ayukawa – Chapter 04, 07, 08, 12, 13 and 15

D. Shiori Shiomiya – Chapter 04, 10, 11, 12, and 13

E. Yui Goido – Chapter 04, 10, 12 and 13

F. Kanon Nakagawa – Chapter 04, 09, 10, 12 and 13

Yup, there are other TWGOK casts involved on this fic. These included Haqua du Lot Herminium, Yuri Nikaido, Fiore of Vintage and Lune of Vintage/Satyr. But they are not part of the harem. And most likely, Haqua will become more of a partner since she is an important source of information regarding Nifheim's Government. And of course, for the record, the very reason why Naruto is very oblivious about girls' feelings on this fic is for him not to notice the girl's affection on him. So technically, this will be a one-sided harem story, except for Skuld.

6. The 'Chosen Child Prophecy' is already mentioned on other Chapters. Part of it from Chapter 08, and also fully mentioned from Chapter 11.

7. The DBZ part of this Chapter is directly connected from the DBZ part of Chapter 11.

8. The Justice League appearance on the end of the Chapter signifies that I'll be tackling Justice League DCAU Episode 08-09, titled Paradise Lost.

9. I'll also be editing the past Chapters from 01-15 to correct some grammar and tenses. I think I am slowly improving quite a bit on that department.

10. By the way, I've been thinking of changing the title of this fic. For your opinion, should I change it or do you prefer the title as it is? If you prefer to change the title, may I ask for some suggestion regarding the new possible title? Thank you!

Thank you guys and I hope you will also like this Chapter. Please Follow, Favorite and/or leave your reviews and thoughts about this fic or any ideas you had in mind! Thank you again!


	17. Chapter 17 - The Approaching Darkness

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sashiburidana! Thank you guys for your continuous interest and support for this fic, especially for you guys who list this fic in your Favorites, Follows, and special mention for those who dropped their reviews! Arigato Guzaimasu!**

**First things first, Naruto might be a super powerful, godlike Shinobi on this fic with wide array of jutsus, battle skills and combat sense/intelligence. However, he is still a dumb, idiot kid outside of battles. He can think and is a very tactical Shinobi during battles, but he still lacking in proper mindset of a Shinobi. He can't suddenly become a specialist like Kakashi or a great spy like Jiraiya or as genius as Minato. But that's what made Naruto as Naruto. **

**Juubi Kurama trained Naruto to improve his reasoning on this fic, but that doesn't mean that he suddenly became a genius. After all, with all powers Naruto have on this fic, and he suddenly became a genius like Sasuke or Madara, then this fic might not even be possible. Because for me, it is hard to write a story if the main character is a genius. Haha. Piz! And besides, an intelligent, genius Naruto is an OC Naruto. It is enough for me that he is over-powered on this fic as long as he retained even a tiny part of that naïve oblivious character of his that made him a likeable protagonist.**

**And as for Naruto not being proactive with his efforts despite the dangers that are starting to emerge as the story progress, I have an explanation regarding it on this Chapter.**

**As for kinunatzs: Hi sir! Thanks for the review! Yup, Haqua is kinda annoying right now. That's also what I felt during the time before she got interrogated by New Hell in the TWGOK Manga. But she got great character development after that. That's what I'm trying to do on this fic for her. And as for Naruto's power on the website that you have visited **(**I have a good idea what website it is**)**I somehow agree to that. And since Naruto is the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin of this fic, I believe that he is also at least on that level. He's just holding back since the situation still isn't requiring him to go all out.**

**As for newtonian: Hi sir! Yes, that's right, As of now, Naruto is just waiting for how things will unfold, and then he will do what he needs to do once he acquire the information that he needs, However, he cannot be proactive due to situations that is still out of his control. I have it explained on this Chapter. Once I have properly arranged the appropriate setting, Naruto will become a lot more active. That's what this arc is all about. And besides, he doesn't have any idea that he is actually one of the targets of Nifheim's Government being a Chosen Child yet. Thank you for the review!**

**As for Healer of Hades: Hello sir! Honestly, I don't like Naruto's hairstyle on the 'The Last' movie. But his outfit is great. I might use the outfit, but I still prefer his usual hairstyle or his hairstyle when imagining his adult self while reading Jiraiya's Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi. Thank you for the review!**

**As for Krazyfanfiction1: Thanks for the review sir! As for the blades of the Rasenshuriken, I actually intend for Naruto to use a Wind Blade jutsu attached from his wrist up to his elbow in semi-circle form, just like Flame of Recca's blade of Saiha, along with other Flame of Recca attack variants as Wind Element. Yeah!**

**As for BlueFlash99: Aw. I didn't realize what you meant at first… but I think I might need to correct that part. That's gross. Hahaha. Thank you for leaving a review!**

**As for djett4: Thank you for noticing my improvement in grammar! I have edited Chapter 1-7 as well to correct some tenses and grammar. I know there are still errors somewhere but once I have further improved, I'll revisit them again. Thank you!**

**As for thedibonner: Thank you for the review sir! The encounter between Naruto and the Saiyan will be soon. In fact, rthey are already knocking on each other's door. Let's just hope that Naruto can stand a chance against during the encounter. Haha.**

**As for swiftrabbit: Thank you for acknowledging the references on my AN's on the end of each Chapter's! Actually, I just hate inconsistencies. I know this is just a fanfiction, and I am just writing this story as my stress remover from my daily tasks, but still, I want to write a story properly with minimum inconsistencies as possible.**

**As for GildartsClive-Black Lotus: Hello sir! The DBZ characters might only be adding to confusion if they meddle on the situations on another universe, however, that itself is what I want to happen. I want to create several factions on this fic so it won't be just a battle between the usual two opposing forces… the good and the evil. But just to set your expectations, if I could properly execute this story properly until the very last Chapter, it will also come to that point… the same 'good vs evil' battle. **

**As for bankai777: That battle will be interesting. Both are technically Ghost Fighters! Haha. That's one of the reasons why I have Ichigo Kurosaki here, albeit as a villain under the name Ichigo Shirosaki, his hollow form. Because I want to see what will happen once they actually fight. Thank you!**

**As for Light 225: Yup sir, I might not know you, but I can still clearly remember your comment way back! Haha. Well, I'll try my best to live up to your expectations. Thank you for your interest on this fic!**

**As for Frank: Kaguya has a high chance of appearing on this fic. I just hope that I can execute that well. But for her being an ally or enemy, well, her role will be important on this fic, and I'll include more color and story on her character on this fic. Thank you!**

**As for sect: Well… Depending on the setting, Naruto might go all out against the Saiyans. However, the surprise factor of his powers will greatly diminish once he goes all out. So we'll see how will their encounter unfold once they meet. Thank you!**

**As for A: The Sword of Nunoboku looks like… Handle: Same as the handle of Ichigo's Shikai during the Soul Society arc. Its hilt doesn't have an actual handle, but is wrapped with special cloth created from Chakra. It also doesn't have a handguard. Blade: Same as that of Ichigo's first Bankai, but colored dark-red instead of pitch black, but with silver lining on the edge/blade. It is 1.5 meter long. Thank you!**

**As for BlackAce5Ds: Hi sir! As for Naruto dismissing Kaguya's connection with the Kaguya that Raizen knew, as I have explained from Chapter 16, Naruto thought that he only came to this world just by pure chance. So with his infinite wisdom being a very intelligent Shinobi (sarcasm haha) he dismissed the thought that those Kaguya are the same person. And the events regarding Madara faking his death and such aren't covered on this fic, yet. I only included canon until Chapter 652. I also have explanation on this Chapter why Naruto cannot go proactive on the upcoming situation. Since literally, even if he wanted to, he still has limited information regarding the matter. Thanks!**

**As for StrongGuy159, nightmaster000, LordGhostStriker, s, se, Guest, JCP2356, MaidnezTheWorldEater, and tetra: Thank you for your reviews! That will always keep me driving on the path of life! Haha!**

**Here goes Chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 17**

The next day… The day of Maijima High Festival…

"Alright! All done!" Naruto grinned towards his classmates. They have just finished decorating their classroom as a Maid Café shop, few minutes before the actual opening of the School Festival.

"Yeah! Now, I can't wait to see how our female classmates will look like after wearing their uniforms!" One of the male classmates spoke. The other boys of the class nodded while drooling comically.

"Why is that?" Naruto tilted his head while inquiring. His classmates looked towards him with bored expression. "I mean, they'll still be the same person, right? They'll just be using some kind of special uniform for this festival."

Naruto's male classmates dead-panned while his female classmates who are not wearing Maid Café uniforms giggled after hearing the Shinobi's words. After all, several weeks has already passed since Naruto 'enrolled' on this school and his classmates already knew that Naruto is quite different for someone of his age, especially among the boys. He is quite naïve and stupid over simple things but will always do things overboard for some random reason. However, what he is well-known for is him being very hyperactive person who seemingly have bottomless amount of energy.

"You don't have to listen to those guys, Uzumaki-kun." One of the female classmates spoke. "You'll only be polluted by their perverseness."

"What does being a pervert has anything to do with those special uniforms?" Naruto again inquired. After all, being a person from another world, Naruto doesn't have any idea about the actual charm of a girl while wearing a Maid Café uniform. And besides, Jiraiya and Kakashi are the epitome of being a pervert for Naruto's point of view.

"You don't have to listen to them, baka-Naruto." Someone spoke behind the room partition where the waitress of the Maid Café fit their uniforms. The person shyly got out of the room partition, making the boys comically burst some blood out of their noses, except Naruto. It is Skuld, wearing her Maid Café outfit. She had dark-blue-colored blouse and knee-length skirt along with white apron and socks. She also had some white clothing accessories on her hair in pig-tails design.

"Wow." Naruto muttered while looking towards Skuld with interest. Skuld lightly blushed as Naruto looked towards her quite intently.

"You don't have to look at me like that!" Skuld yelled towards the blonde Shinobi.

"Why not? You look cute right now!" Naruto grinned, making Skuld blush heavily with steams popping out of her ears while the female classmates squealed. "Your uniform fits for you perfectly."

"Re…Really?" Skuld fell silent while fidgeting, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah!" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. "Seeing you right now, even I will going to have a hard time imagining you as a violent, ice-cream-loving mecha freak…" Before Naruto could finish his statement, a debugging mallet landed flat in front of his face in comical impact.

"Shut up and get lost!" Skuld yelled while panting, with her debugging mallet still on her hands.

"Why did you do that? I just complimented you!" Naruto yelled back while rubbing his sore face.

"I don't need an idiotic compliment!" Skuld yelled back. Their classmates watched the now familiar scene in front of them. Ever since Naruto enrolled on Maijima High, a day will never pass without seeing this two arguing with each other at least once a day. So even them really are having trouble determining if this two really are getting along or not.

After a few seconds of nonsense arguments…

"Well then, I'll be going now. I have already contributed on our part for the festival so I guess I can enjoy the festival by myself for now." Naruto smiled to Skuld and his classmates and made his way out of the room.

"Wait, Naruto." Skuld chased him on the hallway.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Uhm… How are you going to spend the festival? Do you have other plans?" Skuld inquired. She is quite sad since she cannot spend some quality time with Naruto for them to enjoy the festival.

"Don't worry about me. I have already done my role for our class. Now you need to do your own role. And with you being a waitress on our class' Maid Café, I am sure that our class' activity on this festival will going to be a big hit!" Naruto grinned.

"If you say so…" Skuld gave a sad smile. She then gulped exaggeratedly and after taking a deep breath…"Uhm… after my shift, can we… spend the rest of the festival, together?" Skuld said with a small red tint on her face.

"Huh? Sure! You don't have to be so formal for that!" Naruto grinned. 'Skuld is acting weird again.' He thought while grinning. "Just send me a text message once your shift is over so I can pick you up. But for now, just concentrate on what you need to do."

"Alright!" Skuld beamed with a beautiful smile. "I'll be looking forward to it!"

"Wakatta –ttebayo!" Naruto gave a Nice Guy Pose as the two bid farewell to each other.

* * *

><p>Naruto then walked around the campus while looking around. Every class has their own event and programs, making the school looked like an amusement park. There are only a few more minutes before the school gates open to officially start the festival, so every students are quite busy doing their last minute preparations and tasks. On the school grounds, there were also various stores and stalls waiting for the students and visitors for them to enjoy upon. But he can clearly see and feel that the students are enjoying themselves despite the pressure from their activities. Naruto can't help but smile.<p>

'If just by chance that I can able to return to my home world, I'll create a decree as a Hokage to celebrate one specific date of a year as a festival like this… That way, everyone can look forward on something enjoyable every year…' Naruto wishfully thought.

It has been a few days after his battle with the Three Kings of Makai and the Mobile Colossi. And ever since then, nothing much happened around the world that the Justice League cannot handle. However, Naruto knew that nothing is over yet, as he already knew that the Three Kings of Makai also have the same opinion that something is really going on within Nifheim. They seemed to have their own information regarding Nifheim and Naruto also had his own information from Nifheim and Weiss that he acquired thru Haqua. That's why even though he still doesn't trust those Kings that much, Naruto is willing to cooperate with them since they have the same objective as of his.

As much as possible, Naruto wanted to do something by himself to determine what is actually going on within Nifheim. As a Shinobi, he should always be at least once step ahead on what is about to happen based on his assumptions and current information. However, this events concerning Nifheim is currently out of his reach. All that he knew on the current situation is that a large number of Weiss have been able to escape the seal that bind them during the Almage Machina, and a lot of these Weiss have taken refuge on Earth to feed on negative energies and emotions of their human hosts. He also knew that the Nifheim's Government cannot be trusted due to their irresponsibility for the Runaway Spirit Squad and also using the forbidden Garganta. So with this information in hand, he knew that he doesn't have appropriate information and means to create a counter plan against any upcoming possible dangers regarding the Weiss.

However, he does have additional assumption regarding the Almage Machina War that he didn't acquire from Haqua. The New Devils don't have the appropriate powers to defeat the Weiss during the war, so they used a special power that was the anti-thesis against the Weiss powers for them to be able to seal them and end the war. And whatever that power is, it will be the key to possibly end the dark schemes within the supposed to be New Hell. The only problem right now is that he currently doesn't have any information regarding what kind of power it is and he also doesn't have the knowledge on how he can look and acquire for it.

Naruto remembered that the Three Kings also mentioned during their fight against the Mobile Colossi that they are willing to discuss their own information from Nifheim along with him. This way, they can gather and summarize information from each other that might also lead to another clue on what they need to do to act against the Weiss. The only problem right now is that, even if Naruto already wanted to talk with them to share their own information about Nifheim to each other, he doesn't have any means to locate them. But according to what Yoko Kurama said, they will going to talk to him soon since they already have their own means to easily locate Naruto now that they have already met him.

'Now that it comes to this, I guess I need to meet Haqua to dig more information regarding Nifheim. But the problem is, I don't have any means to contact her and also, I haven't been able to sense her since the last time that we met. I just hope that nothing bad happened to her.' Naruto mused on his mind. 'Kakashi-sensei, please don't get disappointed to me. Data gathering really isn't much my forte.'

While Naruto is walking on his own while looking around goofily as he pondered about Nifheim, Tenri Ayukawa saw him while she is also walking around. She was also able to finish her tasks for their class on the festival so she also decided to wander around. But actually, she is specifically looking for Naruto. After all, the two of them agreed to meet today since Diana wanted to talk to the blonde knucklehead. She smiled after easily locating the Shinobi so she decided to call him. Though she also blushed a little due to the thought that she might be spending her entire time with Naruto during the festival.

"Naruto-ku…?!" Tenri stopped herself from calling Naruto due to the sudden change in reaction from the blonde. He then saw him listening intently to a certain group of girls who seemed to be kind of discussing some serious matters. She slowly approached Naruto, making Naruto sense her presence. The two smiled to each other. Both of them then looked towards the group of girls that are seemingly an all-female band. And one of the girls noticed the two of them looking at their group. The girl smiled, and Naruto returned the gesture with his usual grin.

"Naruto-san!" The beautiful girl who is wearing yukata greeted the blonde.

"Yo! Yui! So you're band will also be performing on the festival eh?" Naruto said to the girl, Yui Goido. (Side Note: Yui Goido here is not a tomboy. Yui's appearance and personality is that of her first appearance from TWGOK Manga Chapters 81 to 82)

"Ye… Yes…" Yui smiled towards Naruto. This is the first time that the two of them got a chance to talk again with each other since the amusement park incident (from Chapter 10). It is during that day that she was able to express her true feeling to her mother, about herself wishing for doing things that she wanted to on her own way. And it is because of the courage and support that the blonde guy in front of her provided during that time. And ever since then, she felt somewhat fond of this blonde Shinobi. He will also always be one of the topics for discussion when she and Nakagawa Kanon spend their free time with each other. Even if she doesn't meet Naruto that much, Yui considered Naruto as a very important friend for her. After all, he is the reason why she was able to reconcile with her mother.

However, after Yui saw Naruto helping a girl to get her stranded balloon on a tree and also hearing the gossips from random town people about his deeds yesterday, she just felt that Naruto really is a special person. That's why she felt something stir within her stomach after learning Naruto's kindness by herself… and this made her feel that this guy became a very special person for her… And right now, this very same person is standing right in front of her with his usual goofy smile.

"That's great! It seemed like your mother finally allowed you to continue doing drums in your band! Good for you!" Naruto said.

"Yes… I was able to tell my mother about the feelings deep within me… and it is all thanks to you… Naruto-san." Yui smiled affectionately.

'Goido-san… is friends with Naruto-kun?' Tenri thought while looking towards the two. Yui noticed Tenri standing beside Naruto, making her wonder who the girl is.

"Oh, this is Tenri. Ayukawa Tenri! She's my friend! And Tenri, this is Goido Yui. She's also a friend." Naruto introduced the girls to each other.

"Hello, Ayukawa-san! Nice to meet you!" Yui greeted the shy girl. 'So she's a friend… a friend… that's good…'

"Hi, Goido-san! It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Tenri returned the smile. 'I can't believe that Naruto is friends with a rich girl…'

"Uhm, you guys seemed to be very serious about your discussion. Is there anything wrong?" Naruto quickly asked the Goido successor.

"Oh... yes… we do have some serious problems…" Yui said with a sad smile. She then looked towards her band mates. With a nod, Yui invited Tenri and Naruto on their clubroom to discuss something…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>On some random domain from the 7th Universe…<p>

"What is this place?" Goku spoke while looking around along with the other Saiyans, except Vegetta who have his usual grumpy face. The Saiyans, Bills and Whis just arrived on a specific part of the 7th Universe that seemed to be devoid of life but it is contrasted by the colors of the surroundings. The place is composed several floating, candy-like orbs with various sizes that extends far above the horizon (The very same place where Janemba fought Goku and Gojetta).

"This place is a special domain created by the very entity that we need to defeat for you to enter the other Universes." Bills explained.

"And I believe that he has already sensed our arrival." Vegetta smirked.

In that instance, a powerful gust of wind attempted to blew the newly arrived group, as if threatening them to go away. However, being powerful beings of their own, the Saiyans and the Hakaishin duo was able to brace themselves against the force without even releasing their ki. After the wind gust subsided, they saw a gigantic, yellow clad creature with seemingly obese physiques with random holes from his belly and acting like a newborn child. And the only words that can come out of the creature's mouth is…

"Janemba! Janemba!" The creature muttered with innocent look n its face while flailing like a baby.

"This creature… is Janemba?" Gohan muttered with interest.

"Don't let his appearance fool you, Saiyans." Whis spoke while smiling. "His characteristics might be that of a child, but his power is no joke."

"Yeah… we can feel it." Trunks said while standing on guard. "This guy is several folds stronger than Majin Boo. You can feel it too, right, Goten?"

"Yup. I can sense that this thing is pretty strong!" Goten smirked but he is still on his guard. "Is this really the creature that we need to defeat to make a pathway to the 9th Universe?"

"Indeed." Whis clarified. "I fought him several unknown hundreds of years ago for me to arrive on the 9th Universe to recruit Bills-sama to become the 7th Universe' Hakaishin. However, this time, I can feel that he is a lot stronger than before."

(Side Note: Dragon Ball Movie: Fusion Reborn is not canon on this fic, since it is actually non-canon on the original DBZ storyline. So this is the first time that Goku and Vegetta have also met Janemba. I have also change Janemba's back-story and history since his origins on the movie will not match what his purpose is on this fic. But he still has the same powers as that of the movie: reality warping.)

"Alright! We don't need to beat around the bush! I'll fight him!" Son Gohan stepped forward and cracked his knuckles, preparing to rumble.

"Hey brother! Don't decide on your own!" Goten shouted to his brother.

"It's okay, Goten." Trunks spoke to his best friend. "Gohan is more than enough to deal against that creature. After all, even on his base form, he is the strongest among all of us, including Uncle Goku and father."

Goten understood what Trunks meant while Goku and Vegetta nodded in affirmation. Goku and Vegetta are without a doubt, the strongest between the 5 Saiyans as their powers could rival that of each other even in Super Saiyan God form. However, in base form, Son Gohan is indeed the strongest among all of them since he is the only one among the Saiyans who has been able unlock his full power and potential using the Elder Kai's technique. After all, Gohan's base form or technically known as Mystic Gohan, is more or less on the same level of power as that of Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Gotenks.

(Side Note: Like what I have said from Chapters 9 and 10, base Goku and Vegetta is on the same level of power as that of SSJ2 Vegetta, which is more powerful than SSJ3 Goku from DBZ Battle of the Gods Movie. Mystic Gohan is on the same level as of SSJ3 Goku during the BotG Movie. Since Goku's base on this fic is around SSJ2 Vegetta level from DBZ BotG Movie, SSJ3 Goku on this fic is far more powerful than during that time using the same Super Saiyan multiplier. However, Mystic Gohan on this fic will also technically be around the same level as that of SSJ3 since he is also training with the other Saiyans the entire time on the Planet of the Kais, based on this fic's history. I created this side note so that none of you guys might think that I have forgotten the current power level of the DBZ characters that I have stated on this fic.)

"Thank you, Trunks, Goten." Gohan smirked towards his younger brother and friend. He nodded to his father and Vegetta and the two responded with a nod and smirk respectively. In that instance, Gohan released his ki and charged towards Janemba at full force in blinding speed.

Janemba sensed the approaching Gohan so he stretched his arms and attempted to slap the Mystic Saiyan with his gigantic hands. However, all that Janemba was able to hit is Gohan's after image as Gohan reappeared right in front of Janemba's face. He then gave a full forced punch to the creature's face to send it skidding backwards with matching shockwaves. But before the creature skid far away, Gohan grabbed the creature's right hand index finger, flipped the creature on the other side and slammed it to the ground violently, creating another set of powerful shockwaves.

"Hmm… even in base form, that hybrid Saiyan can rival the power of your current Super Saiyan 3 form, Son Goku and Vegetta." Bills spoke towards the rivals. The group is now standing a few hundreds of meters away from the battle.

"That's true, Bills-sama." Goku grinned. "Even during his childhood days, Gohan already possessed a lot of power and potential hidden deep within him."

"I see. And up to what level of Super Saiyan transformation he can achieve?"

"He can go up to Super Saiyan 4." Vegetta answered without looking towards Bills. "However, his Mystic Super Saiyan 4 form can fight nearly on equal grounds with the Super Saiyan God form of either me or Kakarotto. You can't just underestimate him." Vegetta said while remembering how Gohan can easily become the most powerful among all of them during their fight against Cell and his brief fight with Majin Boo.

"He's that strong?" Bills narrowed his eyes towards Gohan. "That's a shame. If only he became a full-blooded Saiyan and could enter Super Saiyan God form, I believe that he can fight and even defeat my mentor using that power." (On this fic, Super Saiyan God form can only be achieved by pure-blooded Saiyans. This is also mentioned from Chapter 10.)

Janemba recovered from the crater where the Mystic Saiyan slammed him and fired multiple ki blasts from the holes on his belly, each has enough power that can disintegrate a quarter of a large planet. Gohan simply dodged the attacks casually and after a few seconds, fired a single, casual but potent ki blast that could disintegrate an entire planet towards Janemba. The blast hit Janemba and created a very powerful explosion with matching shockwaves.

"There we have it!" Gohan smiled while levitating, thinking that the attack has already finished the creature. However, he felt something powerful suddenly hit him from behind that sent him flying to the ground with enormous force. He landed violently on the ground, creating a massive crater with matching shockwaves.

"What was that?" Gohan quickly stood up while clumsily shaking his head. Then, he sensed another incoming attack right in front of him so he stretched both his arms to stop the incoming attack. And he was able to successfully do so. He took advantage of the situation to determine what kinds of attacks are being launched towards him, only for him to realize that it is a fist from the very creature that he is fighting with… Janemba.

"That's impossible! Can he stretch his arms like that even in that distance?" Gohan said in surprise while looking towards Janemba who has finally recovered from his ki blast earlier, still smiling like a child towards him in almost a thousand meter in distance. He then saw something strange on Janemba's arms. However, before he could observe it, the very hand that he just blocked has been retracted and disappeared out of thin air, then another punch just above the Mystic Saiyan's head is launched, aiming to pummel the Saiyan. However, Gohan instinctively dodged the attack this time so the punch aimed towards him landed violently on the ground.

Gohan quickly looked towards Janemba's current location who is still a thousand meters away from him. And then he saw a strange portal where the creature's right hand slipped through. He then quickly looked towards the arm that attacked him, and Gohan saw that Janemba's fist that was used to punch him slipped through another portal.

"I see…" Gohan nodded to himself. "This Janemba can create a portal that he can use to attack me from any direction anytime, regardless of the range. What an awesome ability…" Gohan muttered, only for his musing to be halted by another punch from random direction by Janemba through his space-time portal.

"That's an amazing ability." Goku said while watching Janemba attacking Gohan through random directions using his space-time portals. "He can attack anytime, anywhere and you cannot even predict where he will execute his attacks!"

"So he really can manipulate space and time…" Trunks muttered.

"Indeed. Actually, he can manipulate space, time and dimensions. So he is not just powerful physically. His abilities are actually on par with the actual gods of space and time from the other Universes. But that is the very reason why his mind is only developed like a mindless child. If he can actually think like geniuses, who knows what kind of disturbance he can create on our reality." Whis explained.

"But what shall we do? I know that we need to defeat him to open a dimensional pathway for the 9th Universe. But after defeating him, should we talk to that idiotic creature about creating a pathway for us to the 9th Universe?" Vegetta asked. "But based on what I can see, that thing is not something that you can talk with reason."

"Don't worry about that. All that we need to do is to kill Janemba and his death will create a space-time disturbance that will open the dimensional pathway. And with Whis powers, he can direct us to the appropriate pathway to the 9th Universe." Bills explained, as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

"Kill him? But you said that Janemba is an important being for the 7th Universe right?" Goten asked.

"Indeed, he is an important entity on our universe. However, that is how it should be." Whis explained. "However, once Janemba is already killed, the dimension portal that his death will create will only last for 10 seconds. And after that, he will regenerate back as a living entity once again to guard the balance of time and space of our universe. That way, aside from maintaining the balance of time and space of our dimension, Janemba's task is to make sure that anyone who will use his power to pass through the dimensional pathway has the right power to travel to other Universes."

"I see. So once we entered the pathway to the 9th Universe created by Janemba's death after this battle, all that we need to do is to defeat him once again to create another pathway so we can return to our home universe?" Trunks asked.

"That's right. But I better warn you, Janemba's power is not to be taken lightly. During the entire history of the 7th Universe, only one being is able to defeat him, and that is my mentor, Whis." Bills said. "That is during the time when he took me out from the 9th Universe for me to become the Hakaishin of the 7th Universe. But it doesn't mean that Janemba is unbeatable. Even I can easily beat him. However, what I mean is that Janemba's power on creating pathways to other Universes shouldn't be used on random whim. That way, we can maintain the balance of the 7th Universe."

"And also, Janemba has ability to become a lot stronger after it is killed. Being the first one to defeat him, I can sense that his powers grew several folds than the level of power during the time that I defeated it. So if you plan defeating Janemba to travel to other Universes, you will need to become a lot more powerful than the last time that you fought him." Whis explained.

Gohan heard the conversation between the Hakaishin duo and the Saiyans while dodging the attacks from random directions created by Janemba. Now, he understood what he needs to do. He will need to defeat and kill this creature for them to proceed on their true objective… make a pathway to the 9th Universe.

'Now I understand that dimension traveling principles are a very complicated that even a tiny disturbance between time and space can create major problems on the Universe…' Gohan thought. 'That may be the reason why Bills-sama got concerned by the arrival of a kid from another reality. There might be a reason why and how that blonde whiskered kid arrived on this reality… or else, he will cause major disturbance on the space-time continuum.'

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"I see…" Naruto nodded after hearing Yui and her band mates' dilemma, with Tenri sitting a few inches away from him. "…so your band is about to perform on the festival, but since you guys practiced too hard, your lead guitarist suffered some wrist injury. If you guys don't have a lead guitarist, your band cannot be able to do your scheduled stage performance on the festival, am I right?" The Shinobi summarized the situation.<p>

"Hai…" The band members nodded sadly.

"Ano… I believe that the program committee will accept your reason if you back out for the performance…" Tenri shyly recommended. She knew that she and Diana wanted to talk to Naruto as soon as possible, but she also understood that Naruto is the kind of person who is willing to listen and help out when he saw someone in trouble. So she is just fine with this and went on with the flow…

"We cannot do that." Yui said with resolute expression. "Our Senpai who gathered us as a band and also who have written the lyrics of our songs will be graduating this year. And our performance on this festival will be our 'thank you' performance for her. So we can't… just back down…"

"I see. But I think your Senpai will understand what happened." Naruto replied.

"This is my fault. I pushed myself too much that I injured myself. Now the entire band is affected because of my carelessness." The lead guitarist of the female band said, blaming herself. "It's fine if I can't join the performance… as long as the rest of the band can perform."

"You don't need to blame yourself." Yui said to the lead guitarist. "And besides, even if we were able to find a temporary substitute lead guitarist, that guitarist cannot memorize the chords properly in time…"

Naruto is now currently looking towards the music sheet where the chords of the lead guitarist are imprinted and after hearing the band's problem, some idea popped out of his mind.

"Well, let's see what I can do for you guys. I'll be back." Naruto grinned towards the band members while prompting Tenri that they will need to leave.

"Naruto-san…" Yui said but before she could voice her opinion, Naruto and Tenri had already disappeared in the hallway.

Naruto quickly dragged Tenri to the entrance of the nearest comfort room.

"Naruto-kun? Why did we suddenly leave?" Tenri asked.

"Uh, well you know…" Naruto pointed out the restroom.

"I see. Please take your time." Tenri blushed, embarrassed. 'Why does he need me to come with him if Naruto-kun just wanted to visit the restroom?'

Naruto, on the other hand, after leaving Tenri on the entrance, entering the restroom and making sure that no one else is around, created a Kage Bunshin.

"Alright. You know what I am thinking right?" Naruto said to the clone.

"Ossu, boss!" Naruto Bunshin grinned. And after a few seconds, the real Naruto came out of the restroom and prompted Tenri to walk with him to the opposite direction from the music room.

"Naruto-kun, where are we going? I thought you will do something for Goido-san's band…?" Tenri asked honestly.

"Ah, don't worry. While I am at the restroom… I… uh… contacted the person that could help them and he's already on the way… so you don't need to worry." Naruto nervously grinned.

"Really…?" Tenri looked towards Naruto.

_'__I can sense that he is lying, but also telling the truth at the same time. Or in other words, he is not telling the whole truth. But I can feel that he really did something that could help those band people.'_ Diana spoke within Tenri's consciousness.

'Hmm… I guess it is alright. Naruto-kun is not the kind of person who will leave anyone behind without reason…' Tenri thought.

_'__And besides, he chose to stay by your side even though that girl named Yui back there is a close acquaintance of his. I actually think he wanted to spend time with you on this festival.' _ Diana smiled towards her host.

'It's not like that! I think it is because he is keeping it in mind that he needs to talk with us, especially with you Diana!' Tenri said while flailing on her mind.

_'__Whatever you say…'_ Diana continued to tease Tenri. _'Tenri, please lead him to an isolated location where I can take over your body and talk to him seriously. Naruto is the only person that the both of us can depend on right now.'_

'I understand, Diana.' Tenri nodded.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>On the other hand, after making sure that the original Naruto and Tenri have already left, Naruto Bunshin made his way out of the restroom and quickly ran towards Yui's bandroom.<p>

"Hey guys! I am sorry it took a while. But I'm back." Naruto Bunshin greeted Yui and her band once again, pretending to be the original Naruto. Good thing is that the room where Yui's bandmates are practicing are quite isolated from passer-bys so no one would see that there are 2 Narutos on the campus. After all, band practices should be away from most people so their music won't get spoiled on their stage performance.

"Naruto-san…" Yui smiled towards Naruto Bunshin. "Uhm… where is Ayukawa-san?"

"Well, I told her that I'll help you guys so she understood and leave me behind." Naruto lied, but with no ill intentions.

"I see… But what do you mean when you mention that you will help us?"

"Well, I'll volunteer to become a temporary lead guitarist of your band. That way, you guys can still do your 'thank you' performance for your Senpai!" Naruto Bunshin grinned.

"Really!?" The injured female lead guitarist and the other band mates smiled. This may be an all-girls band, but they will allow this guy who is willing to go out of his way to help them to become a temporary member of their band.

"But I don't know anything about playing a guitar." Naruto Bunshin quickly added.

All the band members fell on the floor comically after hearing Naruto's words, including Yui.

"How will you suppose to help us then!?" The lead guitarist yelled comically.

"You'll teach me." Naruto Bunshin stated the matter of fact.

"Teach you? Just remembering all the chords will take a week!" The female lead guitarist yelled again.

"Well… I have special skill to learn everything faster than anyone else if I focus enough." Naruto Bunshin explained with pride. "Just teach me and test me after 3 hours. If you don't get the desired result, then I'm willing to do anything that you will ask as an apology for false expectations!"

Yui, the lead guitarist and the rest of the band members saw the determination on Naruto's eyes. Those eyes and that expression on his face are simply more than enough to remove the doubts that they had due to the absurd suggestion by the blonde guy.

"I get it. I'll teach you personally." The female lead guitarist spoke. "This will going to become the quickest and harshest training that you will ever face."

"Is that so?" Naruto Bunshin smirked while remembering all the life-threatening training that he had in the Shinobi World and dimension rift. "We'll see about that." Naruto Bunshin said with a confident grin.

In that very instance, Naruto's 'guitar learning training' began. However, Naruto created a special way for him to learn guitar easier. Each time that Naruto will learn a new chord, he will create a Kage Bunshin within his own mindscape (Yes, Naruto's Clones can create their own Kage Bunshin. It happened during vs Third Raikage and against Madara's Mokuton. And Naruto can also create Kage Bunshins on his own mindscape like what happened during his battle with Yang Kurama.) The Kage Bunshin will drill that chord on his memories, and will dispel itself so the original Naruto and the Naruto Bunshin on the outside World could also memorize the chords. And this continued for the next hour and two until Naruto learned the entire chords, reading music sheet, and playing the guitar with perfect synchronicity along with the other members of the band.

Yui saw the determination and willingness to learn within Naruto Bunshin's eyes. Just realizing that he went out of his way just to learn playing a guitar to help them with their performance is already more than enough for her to realize that she is starting to gain some affections for him. Even on those few times that he spend time with him, Yui will always discover additional reasons for her to start liking him better than before. But right now… all that she can think of is that she is very happy that she was able to met him and become her friend…

However, the very same entity that spoke within Yui before (happened on Chapter 10 after parting ways with Kanon and Naruto) felt huge amounts of her power was being restored due to the increasing affection of her host…

_'__My power… it is being restored… in a much higher rate than before… at this rate, maybe I should properly introduce myself on this girl for me to determine what is actually going on…'_ A mysterious entity within Yui spoke.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Haqua du Lot Herminium is now flying towards her district after getting a hold of herself. She still felt devastated after seeing what happened to her comrades from the Runaway Spirit Squad while visiting Lune's office from before. Based on the reports, her comrades were killed while on duty, fighting against the Weiss. And the Runaway Spirit Chief, Lune, said that her comrades might have suffered defeat from Weiss who are pretending to be gods… possibly the very same being that she had faced before…<p>

'I need to meet that being once again.' Haqua thought, pertaining to the supposed-to-be god existing within the girl that she had faced a few days ago. 'If she really is a Weiss who is pretending to be a god, then I'll capture her… I will not let my resolution be swayed by her words again… for the sake of my friends and fellow Runaway Spirit Squad comrades!'

Little does Haqua knew, a group of powerful beings from Nifheim's government is currently following her trail for her not to sense their presence…

"So we're following that Devil girl to verify the existence of the god that she encountered, am I right?" Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, one of Nifheim's Supreme Generals said. She is currently with Nnoitra Gilga, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and Lune's right hand person, Fiore.

"Yes, that's right." Fiore smiled. "If Haqua du Lot Herminium actually encountered one of the Jupiter Sisters, then we can start executing the plan properly."

"Does that mean we can now kill those Goddesses from Valhala after we have verified that god's existence?" Nnoitra smirked maliciously.

"That's most likely. The Jupiter Sisters are the ones who have power to reseal the Weiss once again. So in order for them not to be able to do so, we will need to eliminate them as soon as possible. That's the reason itself why the Runaway Spirit Squad is established… for us to locate the weakened Goddesses…" Fiore informed the group.

"I see. At least, once we have located the one of the Jupiter Sisters that the Devil girl has located, we have already found out a good excuse for us to wreck havoc here in Ningenkai. That is what actually makes me feel very excited on this." Grimmjow said with an evil grin.

"That's right. However, we still don't know if the Jupiter Sisters have already met each other. If they do, then once we locate one of them, then we can use her to draw out the other Goddesses. If they still haven't met each other yet, then we can just locate them easily right within the district where we will found the first Jupiter Sister. After all, even if they are apart, they have connections to each other thru their divine powers…" Fiore answered.

"However, the prophecy mentioned that the Chosen Child will be gathering the fallen gods. So there is also a high possibility that we'll be facing him once we have already located the Jupiter Sisters. And if the Chosen Child has connections with the Three Kings of Makai, then they might also provide him assistance against us." Neliel said to the group.

"That's the reason itself why I have the three of you with me, Supreme Generals." Fiore affirmed. "Hunting down the Jupiter Sisters will lead to possible inevitable battle. And after seeing the battle prowess of the Chosen Child and the Three Kings, you Generals are the only ones that Lune believes that can fight against them."

"Then why does Lune didn't include Ulquiorra and Shirosaki-sama to come with us?" Neliel asked once again.

"If the Five Supreme Generals of Nifheim entered the Ningenkai, the Daimakaicho will sense it, and she might investigate New Hell's schemes. Lune-sama will not allow the Daimakaicho discover what our plan is, no matter what." Fiore said.

"It'll be fine like this." Grimmjow spoke. "If the two of them came with us, then we might not be able to enjoy slaughtering Ningenkai. Those two are monsters on their own league."

"Hmm… are you saying that you're admitting defeat against those two?" Nnotira asked in sarcasm.

"No! Because I'll surpass them and become the strongest among the Five Supreme Generals!" Grimmjow said with an evil glare.

"That's my line, bastard." Nnotira also glared towards Grimmjow. The two of them then released their weapons and pointed it out to each other's necks while releasing powerful killing intent. However…

"Hold it, you two." Neliel suddenly appeared right in the middle of them to stop the arguing Generals. "We are here for a mission. I will not allow us to fail because of your childish rants. If you're going to fight, then you better do it not in front of me… or I'll kill both of you."

The three Generals glared into each other while releasing massive killing intent but not releasing their demonic aura. It seemed like even if they are arguing, they can still hold themselves back for them not to be sensed by Haqua. Fiore sweated heavily after feeling the killing intents of the two, but smirked to herself…

'Lune-sama… This will be the very beginning to awaken Old Hell… and the very end of the Jupiter Sisters…'

After a few minutes, the Generals calmed down and without any other words, they picked up Haqua's trail… for them to locate the fallen gods… and also for a possible fight against the Chosen Child and the Three Kings of Makai…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Genkai's temple…<p>

Hiei and Yoko Kurama, who is currently on their human form, are having a light sparring with sword and Rose Whip respectively on the temple grounds while Yukina and Botan are watching them will eating some fruits. On the backyard of the temple, Yusuke is meditating while harmonizing his Reiki and Youki while sitting on his gigantic bird counterpart Pou. However, the Three Kings suddenly felt something so they stopped what they are currently doing and looked towards one specific direction.

"What is that?" Hiei said seriously.

"I don't know. I just suddenly felt something… but I don't know what it is?" Yoko replied. Yusuke then came running towards them.

"Did you guys also felt it?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah. I feel some enormous killing intent… on that direction. Those beings that are responsible for killing intent of that level were able to hide their presence, yet their killing intent still is quite something." Yoko explained.

"And I believe those beings are not some ordinary random fodders that the so-called Justice League were always fighting with." Hiei spoke to the two.

"Yeah. What do you think guys? Should we also check it out?" Yusuke said with a smirk.

"You're face implied that you are looking for another battle." Yoko smiled to Yusuke. Yusuke responded with an arrogant grin. The Three Kings nodded to each other so they prepare to leave.

"Botan. Be with my sister." Hiei spoke before the three disappeared into nothingness.

"What happened?" Yukina asked in worried tone.

"I don't know. They didn't even bother telling us." Botan shrugged. "But something definitely is about to happen. After all, it always takes a lot before those three got so worked up like this…."

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The school gates finally opened and along with the fireworks echoing in the atmosphere, the Maijima Campus Festival has finally commenced. A lot of people that was invited by their friends and relatives enrolled on the school that was waiting on the school's entrance are now entering the school grounds. And in a matter of minutes, the school grounds became crowded with various stalls and activities being implemented by the Festival Committee.<p>

Meanwhile, the real Naruto and Tenri is walking on the school ground with the blonde Shinobi looking around frantically after seeing some interesting events and stalls that are lined-up properly. Tenri, on the other hand, is walking with amused expression while watching Naruto's very hyper expressions while looking towards the events and stalls. However, as much as she wanted to enjoy the festival with the blonde knucklehead beside her, she cannot able to do so since Diana asked her to bring Naruto in a secluded place so they can talk properly about her circumstances.

"Huh?" Ayumi Takahara saw Naruto walking with the transfer student in a secluded place of the campus. She is now preparing for an exhibition race on the school grounds that is about to happen in a few minutes. "I didn't know that Uzumaki-kun is friends with the new transfer student. Why are they going on that hallway with just the two of them…?"

"Takahara-san!" One of the members of the track team called her attention. "I've finally found you. What exhibition race do you want to join?"

"Oh… sorry!" Ayumi replied while smiling to her teammate. However, her thoughts are still occupied by what she saw earlier. She then focused her vision to the transfer female student who is walking beside Naruto… and she saw her looking towards him on random intervals with slight blush on his face while Naruto is walking without any care in the world. After seeing the girl's facial expression… "Could it be… that the transfer student is about to confess to him?" Ayumi muttered absent-mindedly.

"Confess? Who?" The track team member tilted her head to the random response from the Mai-High Missile.

"Wha…?! No!" Ayumi frantically replied while blushing in embarrassment to the track member. "Uhm… I'll get the last option for the exhibition race! I'll be back later!" Ayumi said as she prepared to ran away to follow Naruto and Tenri.

"The last option?" The track member replied as she saw Ayumi is about to sprint. "The last option is a three-legged relay race! You will need to find a partner who is not a track team member for that!" The track member spoke, only to see Ayumi sprinting away from her. "Hey, Takahara-san! Did you hear what I've said?" She yelled, trying to reach Ayumi's ears.

"Yeah!" Ayumi yelled back but continued on dashing away towards Naruto and Tenri's direction. The track member sighed. Due to Ayumi joining the three-legged relay race, she might not be able to show her true speed if she chose some random partner who cannot match her athleticism.

Ayumi, on the other hand, doesn't care on whatever race that she will be assigned into. She got interested on what does the transfer student has to say to Naruto… if it really is a confession or not. However, just thinking that it might be a confession made her feel somewhat uneasy for unknown reason. But whatever it is, she needs to hear it on her own no matter what…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun. Thank you for coming with me." Tenri said after arriving on their designated location. It is on the small botanical garden of the school's backyard. The place is off-limits to the visitors and guests from the festival. Naruto looked around and smiled after seeing the rare plants displayed on the garden.<p>

"Wow! I can't believe that we have a place like this on the campus!" Naruto grinned. After all, he usually goes off from school and head directly on his part-time job so the Shinobi only familiarized himself on the important locations of the school. "You just transferred on this school but it seems like you know more about this school than me, Tenri!"

"Not really. My hobby is walking… so I just found this place by accident as well…" Tenri replied while smiling shyly. "Naruto-kun… Diana wanted to talk to you so… I'll let her take over my body so the two of you can talk properly…" Tenri's body then glowed, and after a few seconds, her presence changed into that of a Goddess. Tenri's eyes became a little sharper and her eye color became violet. And the most surprising change from her is a halo on top of her head.

"Whoa… Diana can now take over your body, Tenri?" Naruto muttered in surprise.

_"__Indeed. With Tenri's permission, I can now take over her body using my restored powers."_ Diana spoke using Tenri's body. _"Thank you for agreeing to talk with me, Uzumaki-san."_

"Even your voice has changed." Naruto said with squinted eyes without any hint of surprise. After all, Kurama can also take over and control of his body with his permission as well. "What made you decide to finally talk with me?"

_"__Straight to the point eh…" _Diana spoke in amusement. _"That's what I have decided after finally understanding what kind of person you really are. You have the appropriate power to help me with my current circumstances…"_

'Appropriate power? As far as I know, I only told Tenri and Diana that I have the power to sense special beings during the first time that we have met… but not my actual power as the Shinobi.' Naruto thought. "How does my sensing power can help your current circumstances?"

_"__You no longer need to hide it from me. You have some kind of special power that allows you to see, touch, hurt and even seal evil beings from Nifheim, beings whom we call Weiss… am I right… Shinobi-san?"_ Diana spoke with a smile.

"Shinobi…" Naruto muttered in surprise. Even if he didn't state anything, the Justice League named him as Shinobi and that is the persona that they will say during interviews with the Press if they are talking regarding him. The hero name Shinobi became quite famous all over the world after his heroic displays during the White Martian Invasion, the battle against a powerful demon called Lullaby, and also after the Justice League stated his direct involvement on protecting Atlantis to the world media. However, Naruto always made sure that no one can track him for them to determine his true identity. But right now, there is a girl, no, a Goddess right in front of her who was able to determine that he is the Shinobi behind the mask.

The next thing that made him surprised is that this Goddess knew about him being able to fight and seal powerful beings using the very exact term for them… the Weiss. According to Urd, the term Weiss is only known for beings from Valhala and Nifheim. If this being indeed knew about this, then it simply means that this Goddess girl came from either Valhala or Nifheim…

"…how did you know that I am the Shinobi? I made sure that no one can track me." Naruto asked the Goddess in serious expression.

_"__I've been personally watching you during your fight against Lullaby. You may have a mask, and doing your best to conceal your true powers, but for gods like us, your presence is more than enough for us to determine the person's identity."_ Diana explained. _"But don't worry. Tenri and I will never tell anyone about this, I swear in my name as a Goddess."_

"I see…" Naruto visibly relaxed after hearing the explanation. "…I thought I have done something that blown my cover away. I just want to live an ordinary life and will only step out as a Shinobi if it can't be helped."

_"__That's understandable. You're a nice person not just for Tenri, but for everyone. And besides, you are the reason why I was able to start restoring my lost powers…"_ Diana smiled towards Naruto.

"…I am the reason why you're able to restore your lost powers?" Naruto asked.

_"__Oh…"_ Diana covered her mouth gracefully with her hand. _"I mean you are always being nice to Tenri… so… uhm…" _Diana fidgeted her fingers, as if not knowing what to say.

Ayumi, on the other hand, is now hiding on a wall a few meters away from them. She is peeking within one of the herbs or the garden while watching Naruto and 'Tenri' on their conversation.

'What are they talking about? I can't hear them!' Ayumi pouted. 'Now, the transfer student is fidgeting… just what did Naruto say to her?' Ayumi felt irritated while watching the two's conversation. 'Why do I feel like this? I'm not jealous or anything! I'm just curious! Yeah! Curious!'

"Hey, speak out, Diana." Naruto prompted the fidgeting Goddess in front of him.

_"__I don't have any right to spoke for Tenri's feelings!"_ Diana yelled comically towards Naruto, making Naruto tilt his head, wondering what it is all about. _"That aside, I need to discuss something about myself… since that is the very reason why I need to talk to you, Uzumaki-san."_

"I know." Naruto nodded. "You said that you lost your powers. What happened? And why are you currently sealed within Tenri?"

_"__That's what I am about to tell you…. The entire reason why my current self is here, why do I know about the Weiss and Nifheim, and the approaching threat that may destroy this reality."_ Diana said seriously.

"That got me interested." Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'Diana… she might actually be involved on this Nifheim issue.'

"KYAAAHHH!" A female voice suddenly echoed nearby interrupting the Goddess and the Shinobi's conversation. Naruto quickly looked towards the source of the sound while Diana quickly returned the control of her body to Tenri. Naruto and Tenri ran towards the source of the sound, only to see Ayumi sitting clumsily on the grass with leaves from the fallen plant where she is currently hiding.

"Ayumi?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Hello! Uzumaki-kun?" Ayumi greeted the two while scratching the back of her head.

"Ano… Are you alright, Takahara-san?" Tenri asked in worried tone.

"Uhm… yes. I just lost my balance and… that's what happened. Ahahaha!" Ayumi laugh awkwardly. "You are…"

"Ayukawa-desu. Ayukawa Tenri. Pleased to be your acquaintance." Tenri introduced herself with a bow.

"So you're the one who's following us earlier?" Naruto pointed his index finger comically to Ayumi. He actually did sense that someone is following them earlier however, since the presence is quite familiar and it doesn't have any ill intents, he just ignored it. After all, Naruto is already familiar with the students' life force already. "Did you hear our conversation?" Naruto asked Ayumi in wary while offering his hand for Ayumi to get off her feet. He just hoped that Ayumi didn't hear their conversation for her not to be involved on the possible lingering dangers. 'I shouldn't have let my guard down.'

"Do you mean the confession? No, I haven't." Ayumi answered directly.

"Confession?" Naruto and Tenri spoke at the same time.

"Uhm… I mean Ayukawa-san lead you to this place where no one else is around… to confess, am I right?" Ayumi said while looking away.

"HAA?" Naruto reacted on his usual comic expression while Tenri's face became so red that could rival that of tomatoes and also felt a large steam erupted above her head that could rival an atomic explosion.

"Am I mistaken?" Ayumi asked innocently.

"Of course, you are!" Naruto replied while pointing his index finger towards the Mai-High Missile. "We just went because we need to discuss something confidential –dattebayo!"

"I see… so it's not a confession." Ayumi sighed in relief and then gave a big smile. "That's great! I'm sorry if I misunderstand that!"

Tenri saw the visible sigh of relief from Ayumi after hearing that she is not confessing to Naruto. Tenri and Diana then realized that Ayumi have the same expression as that of Yui Goido earlier when Naruto introduced Tenri to her as his friend… as if they have their own feelings to the blonde Shinobi beside her…

_'__Tenri… it seemed that you have some competition against Naruto. If you don't strike first, he'll be snatched away from you!'_ Diana spoke within Tenri's mind.

'Diana! Naruto doesn't belong to anyone!' Tenri replied to her Goddess partner.

_'__He will be if you don't get your act together!'_ Diana replied to the shy girl.

'Mou, Diana, you're so nosy!' Tenri replied with a pout.

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't notice Ayumi and Tenri's reaction since all that was on his mind is what Diana has told him earlier… about the approaching threat that might destroy this very world… He needs to head the entire story as soon as possible so he needs to find a way for making Ayumi leave without offending her.

"Hey, Ayumi, I thought the exhibition relay race is about to happen, and the entire track team will be part of it. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Wha..!? I almost forgot! The three-legged relay race!" Ayumi reacted hyperactively. She then remembered what the track team member told her right before she followed Naruto and Tenri… She will need a partner for doing the race… "Uzumaki-kun! You will need to come with me!" Ayumi quickly grabbed Naruto's right wrist, much to the surprise of the Shinobi.

"Why do I need to come with you!?" Naruto complained.

"Because… I am assigned on a three-legged race and so I will need a reliable… partner for that!" Ayumi yelled towards Naruto comically. "And that was the reason why… I followed you all the way here!" She lied, though half of it is true. Ayumi have already seen Naruto jogging every weekend mornings and she saw that he is doing so without any sign of fatigue. That's why the blonde will always be her first choice as her partner on a relay race activity. And besides, even if she already knew that Tenri isn't actually confessing to Naruto, she still felt quite irritated on the fact that she saw Naruto getting along with another girl, still for unknown reason for her.

"Ayumi, how can you say that I am a reliable partner on such race?" Naruto asked, still thinking of a way to get out of Ayumi's grip without hurting her physically.

"Well, I can't think of any other partner than you!" Ayumi beamed towards Naruto. Tenri froze after hearing those words, and Ayumi saw Tenri's reaction, making her realize what she just said. That made her blush heavily with matching steams popping out of her head.

"That's not enough reason." Naruto replied comically. He then looked towards Tenri. After all, he needs to hear the entire story from Diana as soon as possible. However, Tenri smiled towards Naruto.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun." Tenri said. "We can continue our conversation later. And besides, Takahara-san believes in you… so you can't let her down, right?"

"Uhm… yeah." Naruto nodded to himself. "Let's do this Ayumi! We'll make the opponents eat our dust!" Naruto grinned towards Ayumi.

"That's what I want to hear, Uzumaki-kun!" Ayumi pumped her left fist on the air.

"I'll support you two on the sidelines. Gambatte!" Tenri smiled gracefully for the two. The group of three then ran towards the school grounds where the relay race is scheduled to happen.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Gohan evaded thousands of candy-like spheres that are being manipulated by Janemba telekinetically and blasted them with powerful ki blasts. Janemba appeared right in front of him while he is at it and attempted to slap him with its gigantic arms, only for Gohan to dash away and fire another potent ki blast towards Janemba. However, the time-space deity simply created a dimension hole to absorb the ki blast and the same dimension hole appeared right behind Gohan, thus redirecting the ki blast without much effort towards the Mystic Saiyan. Gohan retaliated by dashing away, only to meet Janemba's hand that is also warped thru a dimension hole and slapped him violently down to the ground with matching powerful shockwaves.<p>

Gohan flared his Mystic ki and flew out of the crater where he landed with minimal bruises. Janemba saw this so he playfully clapped his hands like a little baby who is enjoying its new toy.

"JANEMBA! JANEMBA!" The creature spoke delightedly using the only words that can come out of his mouth.

"He's acts like a newborn baby, but he is strong." Gohan smirked. After all, it's been a while since he got himself a workout.

"Wow. That monster can fight with brother on equal terms!" Goten spoke in amusement.

"Not really. When you say equal terms, it should be a battle between 2 beings who are fighting with everything that they got on equal grounds. However, both of them are just playing around… especially Gohan, who is barely using his true strength." Vegetta said to his rival's son.

"Let's just leave things to Gohan. He knows what he is doing." Goku said confidently.

The musings of the group then halted by a sudden powerful ki that was being released by Janemba. The creature then fired multiple potent ki8 blasts from the holes on its belly to random directions, making Gohan and the rest of the Saiyans and Hakaishin duo dodge the ki blasts. Gohan used his blinding speed to dodge and kick Janemba's foot, making the creature lose its balance and due to the ki attacks from the monster getting out of control, it created one massive explosion that could incinerate a large star.

"Alright. It's time to take this creature seriously. Playtime's over." Gohan said to himself. He then let a mighty yell while also releasing some very potent ki that could be felt from the other end of the galaxy. And after a few seconds, Gohan is now using the full power of his Mystic Base form. He is now releasing bluish-white flaming ki with matching electric friction created from highly condensed ki.

"That's how it should be! Get him, Gohan!" Trunks smirked excitedly after seeing the overflowing power of Gohan's Mystic ki.

Using an unbelievable speed, Gohan disappeared and reappeared right in front of his large opponent even before Janemba even notice. Then, using combinations of complex martial arts, he bombarded Janemba with powerful punches and kicks on random parts of its body with amazing speed, each punch and kick is powerful enough to shatter a moon-sized asteroid. And after a powerful kick that send Janemba pinned to the ground violently, he charged his father's signature move…

"KAME… HAME… HA…!" Gohan fired his cupped hands equipped with highly condensed bluish-white ki towards the creature with enough power to destroy a large planet or two. The beam attack pierced right thru the creature's body and its end reached through an unknown distance and matched with powerful explosion.

"Is it over?" Gohan landed on the ground while observing his opponent with large gaping hole on its stomach. However, he felt a powerful surge of ki within the supposed to be defeated creature. Its yellow complexion turned into red. Its flesh started to compress further and further until it became around the same height as that of Gohan.

"Its transforming… into its true form…" Bills smirked after seeing what is happening to the monster.

"Yes. The real battle is about to start right now." Whis smiled while watching the completed transformation of Janemba. The creature's body became lean and more appropriate for battle. And its ki became a lot more powerful than before. "That is Super Janemba, the true form of your opponent, Son Gohan."

"Super Janemba, huh?" Gohan smirked. He then flared his Mystic ki. Super Janemba saw this so he also released his own potent ki. The two then charged directly towards each other and both exchanged attacks using complex martial arts. Each of their attacks created massive shockwaves that can be felt thousands and thousands of kilometers away from the battle scene.

After realizing that their combat abilities are on par with each other, Gohan fired a casual ki blast towards Super Janemba. However, the creature just created a dimension hole right in front of him to redirect the attack and created another dimension hole right behind Gohan where his ki attack is redirected. Gohan barely dodged his own redirected ki attack however, Janemba appeared right in front of him and punched him on the face directly, sending him skidding backwards. Janemba followed up with his own version of Kamehameha towards the Mystic Saiyan. However, Gohan simply punched the ki attack, shattering the ki and sending it flying on random directions with matching powerful explosions.

Son Gohan dashed towards Janemba in an attempt to punch him however, Janemba manipulated his own physical molecules to disperse in cubes, making himself intangible and rematerialized himself right after Gohan passed through him. Gohan got surprised by the new ability of his opponent but before he could contemplate into it, Janemba landed a powerful ki blast right at the back of Gohan, creating another massive ki explosion.

The Mystic Saiyan once again skidded backwards with tattered clothes, but still with a smirk on his face. Janemba smirked as well, then he lightly swayed his hand horizontally towards Gohan. The light swing created a highly condensed cosmic blades equipped with Janemba's own ki, shattered themselves in mid-air to create thousands of blades, the each of the blades attacked Gohan in unbelievable speed. Gohan tried to dodge the blades however, some of the blades still hit him, creating several bleeding wounds on his arms and legs.

"Strong. He is strong." Gohan said to himself. "It's been a while since I've been wounded like this in battle, except against Vegetta and father. To think that this guy can push me to ropes while I already have my Mystic ki… he really is something." Gohan said, since he already knew that his Mystic Base form is on the same level as that of Vegetta and Goku's current Super Saiyan 3 power. "Very well, time to take this battle top the next level! HHHAAAAA!" Gohan charged his potent ki once again that shook the very foundation of their current location…

"Here it comes…" Goku smirked, realizing what Gohan is about to do.

The place started to shook violently, as if it is breaking apart. The Saiyans and the Hakaishin duo braced themselves against the surging power from their fellow Saiyan. The Mystic Saiyan's yell echoed throughout their current reality, and the power created by his surging ki erupted several powerful energy in the form of concentrated lightning. The ground cracked, creating large fissures and tranches, and the atmosphere became a lot thicker than before due to the new energy that enveloped the space. And with one final yell, Gohan finished releasing his ki and the field is enveloped with a bright light…

The light subsided after a few seconds. On the very epicenter of a certain crater, a man with golden spiky hair stood on the ground with random lightning sparks being emitted from his highly condensed Super Saiyan aura. However, what made the diference from the regular Super Saiyan transformation is his flaring Super Saiyan ki, as it surges far above the him unlike the usual golden flaming ki (imagine Gogetta's Super Saiyan aura right after performing Fusion Dance). This is the Super Saiyan transformation that is exclusive for Son Gohan… the Mystic Super Saiyan… (just imagine Mystic Gohan being Super Saiyan).

"No matter how many times I look at it, I can't help but feel amazed after seeing brother in that form, father." Goten spoke with a large grin to Goku.

"Yeah. If not because of the Super Saiyan God transformation, Gohan is technically the strongest among all of us." Goku smirked.

Super Janemba felt the new power that enveloped his opponent that even himself trembled in fear. He yelled with all his might, as if trying to intimidate his opponent but Gohan just smirked towards him.

"This is my Mystic Super Saiyan form… you should feel proud of yourself… it always took a lot of me to transform into this form… and you earn the right to fight against it… however, you should have realized that everything is over… for you!" Gohan then disappeared where he currently is and reappeared right in behind Janemba. And even before Super Janemba can react, he felt unknown number of powerful punches just hit him in a fraction of a second, making himself vomit black blood while struggling to stand on his own…

"All that I need is to incinerate your very existence… it's over, Janemba!" Using his powerful physical attacks, Gohan overwhelmed Janemba with random punches and kicks even before Janemba could react. After beating down the monster for a few seconds, Gohan grabbed the tail of the monster and threw the creature above. He then created an orb of highly condensed ki, then threw it sharply towards the airborne Janemba. The orb pierced through Janemba's body, and then Gohan activated the true power of the concentrated orb… dispersing itself within Super Janemba's body and consumed the power of the creature, disintegrating its body. And after a few seconds, the physically disintegrated body of Janemba along with Gohan's concentrated orb melded, creating a dimension rift between the universes…

"Alright!" Goten and Trunks fist-bumped each other after seeing how Gohan instantly defeated a powerful opponent.

"That kid really is strong." Bills smirked with amused expression.

"He did it. Congratulations!" Whis said with his usual smile towards Gohan. "Now, the portal is only open for 10 seconds. We should hurry before Janemba regenerates himself."

"Yeah!" The Saiyans, except Vegetta, enthusiastically replied. Gohan dropped his Mystic Super Saiyan transformation and joined his team on entering the dimension rift... the pathway to the 9th Universe…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing right now, Naruto…" Skuld said with a sigh while looking at the horizon outside the window of her classroom. She is still performing his task as a Maid Café waitress along with her classmates. She has this feeling of uneasiness with Naruto not around her since she is worried that Naruto might do something stupid or such during the festival. However, what actually made her feel this uneasiness is the fact that she is not spending the School Festival with Naruto together.<p>

"Skuld! Skuld!" One of the classmates called the Goddess of the Future. "Take a look at the school grounds! Hurry!"

"You mean at the relay race sponsored by the track team?" Skuld clarified. Her classmate nodded. Well, she can easily see the school grounds if she will look outside the window. After all, their classroom is on the 2nd floor of the school building. However, she is not in the mood for watching some random race right now.

"Yup! Just take a look, Skuld! You'll be surprised!" Her classmate prompted her. Skuld smiled awkwardly, then head to the classroom's mirror. And what she saw really surprised her.

"Naruto?!" Skuld muttered in surprise after seeing Naruto standing on the starting point of the relay race. He is standing right beside Ayumi Takahara and his left leg is tied with Ayumi's right leg. "What is he doing there?"

"Uzumaki-kun is chosen by Takahara-san to represent the freshmen on the race! It's amazing, isn't it! He is partnered with our campus' track team star!" Her classmates opened the window to yell their support for Naruto.

"Naruto and Takahara-san?" Skuld said to herself. After all, due to the events last day, she already knew that the two are acquainted to each other. She looked towards the two intently, and saw that they are having fun conversing with each other while waiting for their turn.

"However, our team is currently in a pinch." One of her male classmates spoke. "The freshmen team is trailing on the third place while the juniors and seniors are far ahead of them. Even if Takahara-san is the fastest runner of our campus, since this is a three-legged race, Uzumaki might hold her full speed back."

"Well, regardless of her partner, anyone who will be partnered with her will be holding her back on a three-legged race. That's just how fast Takahara-san is." Another classmate spoke.

'Naruto will hold Takahara-san back? I guess it is the other way around.' Skuld smiled to Naruto. 'Takahara-san will be the one who will hold Naruto back. I just hope that he will not use any of his Shinobi speed on this race.' Skuld thought with a wry smile.

Keiichi and Belldandy on the other hand are also watching the three-legged relay race, supporting the seniors. When they saw Naruto stepping out to join, the two got also surprised since his partner is Ayumi Takaha nonetheless.

"Naruto? Is it really alright for him to join such events? I mean, he might get overboard due to his powers as a Shinobi!" Keiichi asked Belldandy.

"Don't worry, Keiichi." Belldandy replied with her usual smile. "I believe Naruto knew about that. He will not risk himself by using his abilities on this race."

"If you say so… but seeing the track team's best bet partnered with Naruto, the chance of victory for the seniors simply went out of the window…" Keiichi deadpanned.

"I guess you're right. Even Skuld is cheering for Naruto right now." Belldandy looked towards the 2nd floor, Skuld's classroom. "But we can cheer for our team and Naruto at the same time. Don't you think so, Keiichi?"

"Yeah… Yeah… But cheering will not return my bet or anything…" Keiichi spoke with comical hopeless face. Belldandy just giggled on her partner's antics.

On the school grounds, Ayumi is now tying her hair up as she prepared for the race. While Naruto, on the other hand, is pumping his hands while watching his teammates being left behind by the juniors and seniors on the three-legged relay race. Tenri is watching on the sidelines along with the other audiences as she also cheer Naruto and the rest of the freshmen included in the race in silence.

"Crap!" Naruto then remembered something. 'My Kage Bunshin is still currently learning how to play a guitar on the band room with Yui! If any of those band mates got interested watching this race and they saw me here, then they'll know that I can create a clone of myself!'

**'****Don't worry. I know you are careless on things like this but I already have it handled.'** Juubi Kurama spoke. **'You cannot communicate with your clone telepathically. That's the limitation of the Kage Bunshin. But since I am sealed within you, I can communicate with your Kage Bunshin since both of you are still within the same mindscape.'**

'What do you mean, Kurama?' Naruto asked to his partner.

**'****I mean I have already informed your clone that he shouldn't let any of the band members watch this relay race no matter what.'**

'Really! That's great! You really are a reliable partner Kurama!'

**'****It is because my Jinchuuriki is an idiot outside of battles.'** Juubi Kurama replied. **'And besides, the band members seemed to be practicing on syncing their music with your guitar skills so they won't have any time to wander around and watch some lame events like this.'**

'Yeah. I guess you're right. Well, I'll be going back outside. Our team is losing so I got to respond to Ayumi's expectations!'

**'****Go ahead. Just don't let your guard down kid. I have a bad feeling in my gut right now that something is about to happen.'**

'So you also felt it too.' Naruto said. 'That's already a given. But for now, I have a race to win. See you later, furball.' He returned his consciousness to the outside world, only to see Ayumi shaking him violently.

"Hey! What's the problem?" Ayumi asked. "You seemed to be spaced out! Do you… really not want to be my partner on this race?"

"Wah? That's not it! I am just thinking about something! That's all!" Naruto replied frantically.

"Then what are you thinking that was enough to distract you for our upcoming race?" Ayumi pouted. "Is this about your conversation about Ayukawa-san that I had interrupted earlier?"

"Well, not really! It's about something else." Naruto replied. "You don't have to worry! I'll try not to be a burden for you on this race! Just ran as fast as you can without holding back!"

"Huh?" Ayumi tilted her head. Not for boasting or anything, Ayumi knew that she is possibly the fastest runner of the track team. Even the male members of the track team actually cannot catch up with her speed. She knew that Naruto is quite athletic specially after accidentally seeing him jogging during weekends and also during the time that he is learning how to ride a bike. But that doesn't mean that this guy can caught up with him. "Are you sure that you can catch up with me?"

"Don't worry. We'll be alright! We'll definitely win this race! Just trust me and run at your usual full speed!" Naruto smiled towards the girl.

"I see… if you say so…" Ayumi blushed a little and smiled. She saw that smile once again, the same smile that he gave to her after listening to her circumstances a few weeks ago. That's why she can't help but respond to that smile with the best that she can. "Yeah! We'll win this, Uzumaki-kun!"

The two bumped each other's right fist. Both knew that they haven't practiced for the three-legged race at all, but all that they need to know is to respond and believe on each other and regardless of the outcome, everything will going to be alright.

The seniors finally passed their relay to their last three-legged runners and after a few seconds, followed by the juniors. Naruto and Ayumi looked towards their incoming teammates seriously, as if encouraging them to not give up. After another few seconds, the freshmen partners passed down their relay to their last runner as well, the Uzumaki-Takahara combo, before falling on their knees.

"Gambatte, Naruto-kun!" Tenri spoke in silence.

"Go for it! Naruto!" Skuld yelled from their classroom's window.

The very moment that the relay has been passed to the two, loud cheers echoed throughout the school compound. Even if they are trailing far behind, the thought that the campus track team star is participating on the race is more than enough for them to cheer on the trailing duo.

"Let's go, Ayumi!"

"Ikke! Uzumaki-kun!"

In that instance, the entire spectators who are watching the scene saw something unbelievable. The Uzumaki-Takahra combo simply disappeared on their current location in a blur, leaving a gush of wind on its wake. They followed the blur, and saw Ayumi Takahara running at her full speed like she normally used to during competitions with Naruto running right beside her without any trouble catching up with that level of speed without any trace of the problems that was included during the three-legged race...

"That's impossible!" One of Skuld's classmates muttered while watching Naruto running with Skuld on a three-legged race in amazing speed and awesome synchronicity. "They're running as if they are a single person!"

"Uzumaki can catch up with the Mai-High missiles speed without even tripping himself or holding back Takahara-san's full speed?" Another classmate spoke.

"At this rate, the freshmen team can still catch up on the race!" One of the spectators shouted.

"Who cares about the technicalities!? Let's just cheer for them! Go Uzumaki-kun, Takahara-san!" One of Naruto and Skuld's classmates spoke once again. And after that, the freshmen watching the scene cheered on Naruto and Ayumi's race conquest.

"See? I told you so." Skuld smiled to herself after seeing Naruto seemingly enjoying himself.

On the other hand, Ayumi is actually surprised that Naruto can catch up with her speed and also synchronize his movement with hers. It is just then that she just realized that Naruto is actually a very athletic person. That made her happy since she finally found someone who can experience the same world of speed as she is… so she further increased the speed of her sprint matching her usual running speed on tournaments.

Naruto however, is just using his sensing skills to match Ayumi's movements for him not to hold her true speed back. After all, even a regular Genin-level Shinobi is a lot faster than the running speed that Ayumi actually had. He knew that if use even his base Shinobi speed, he can make it to the finish line in a fraction of a second. But he can't do that. So he just matched Ayumi's speed for them to win the race.

The Uzumaki-Takahara combo simply get pass through the juniors and they are now aiming to pass through the seniors, making the cheers on the school grounds echoed even outside the campus. However, the seniors are only around 10 meters away from the finish line.

"Ayumi, can you go faster!?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! How about you?" Ayumi inquired.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto yelled as the duo further kicked the ground to further increase their three-legged running speed. And after a few seconds, the duo passed through the seniors and hit the finish line ribbon with the seniors arriving right behind them with only a fraction of a second in distance of their record.

"We did it!" Ayumi and Naruto shared a high five to each other.

The crowd cheered for an amazing come-from-behind victory of the freshmen. The entire track team quickly ran towards the Uzumaki-Takahara duo to congratulate the two.

"Wow, Ayumi! Now I understand why you agreed to participate on the three-legged race! You have an ace partner up your sleeve!" The team captain of the track team spoke while looking towards Naruto.

"Who are you? If you can run as fast as Ayumi, why didn't you join the track team? What club are you currently in?" Naruto is bombarded immediately by random questions, making Naruto sweat heavily.

"Hey guys, hold it!" Ayumi quickly pushed her club mates away from her and Naruto.

"Well, Ayumi is my friend and she just invited me to join this race. I don't have any clubs since I have a part time right after work!" Naruto answered briefly but truthfully.

"That's right." Ayumi said. She then linked her arms on Naruto's, making the blonde wince. "Uzumaki-kun is my best friend! I won't hand him to any clubs!" Ayumi yelled to her clubmates.

"Ohhhh!" Her clubmates saw the gesture and nodded to themselves, as if understanding something. After all, this is the first time that they saw Ayumi acting like this in front of a guy.

After a few minutes, the awarding ceremony for the three-legged race commenced with Ayumi and Naruto receiving a trophy and some special gift cheques. The two of them raise their trophy in the air, making the crowd cheer once again in greeting for their victory.

"I can't believe that Uzumaki is that athletic. After all, he always looked like a regular guy during class." One of Naruto and Skuld's classmate spoke while watching the ceremony. "Do know about this side of Uzumaki, Skuld?"

"Yeah." Skuld smiled gracefully with pride. "Of course I do! I am the one who knows most about him!"

"Well, well, well… someone is acting like a proud girlfriend here." One of Skuld's female classmates spoke.

"Wah! I am not his girlfriend!" Skuld retorted with steams popping out of his head as she stormed out to do her tasks once again. "Well, I will always be proud of you as the Heaven's chosen partner for me, Naruto." She said while smiling for herself.

While on the grounds…

"Just as you expect, Keiichi. Naruto and Takahara-san won the race." Belldandy smiled. "It's a good thing that we also cheered for them."

"Yeah. I already knew that Naruto and Takahara-san is acquainted with each other, but for them to be able to sync their movements during the race like that, I could even say that they are quite close to each other." Keiichi said while looking towards Naruto.

"Uzumaki-samaaaa!" A set of female students yelled from the distance that surprised Keiichi.

"Uzumaki-sama…?" Keiichi muttered. "Naruto… now you have your own fangirls. Good luck." Keiichi smiled to the blonde.

After few more minutes, Naruto, Ayumi and Tenri are once again speaking with each other from the sidelines of the school grounds.

"I knew that I could count on you, Uzumaki-kun!" Ayumi grinned energetically towards the blonde Shinobi.

"Well, you also did great!" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Uhm, both of you did great!" Tenri joined the conversation.

"But… I didn't know that you can run like that. How come you didn't join any clubs even if you have a part-time job?" Ayumi asked.

"I have a lot of other things to do so I just can't." Naruto simply replied. "By the way, since we are done here, Tenri and I will ned to continue our conversation from before." Tenri smiled towards Naruto after hearing that. After all, Naruto is a man of his word.

"Wha…?" Ayumi somewhat felt something within her now that Naruto is about to bid farewell to her. She wanted to come with them since for some unknown reason, she felt uneasiness if she leave Naruto talking with another girl. However, she cannot leave her duties on the track team. So… "…I see… well, it can't be helped, right? But thank you for participating with me on this event. It really made me happy." Ayumi smiled to Naruto.

"Yeah! I enjoyed it as well! Thanks to you!" Naruto grinned. "This is the first school festival that I have experienced my entire life so I never thought that I would enjoy it. But with just this one event, I am now looking forward on spending this festival for the rest of the day!" Naruto said.

"You have never experienced a school festival before?" Tenri asked while Ayumi also looked towards him in surprise.

"Well… yeah. From where I came from, everyone cannot afford doing festivals… so… that's why…" Naruto grinned but the two girls can sense the sadness hidden within that bright smile.

"Uhm… Naruto, can we exchange our mobile numbers so we can… keep in touch every once in a while?" Ayumi said while blushing a little.

"Sure!" Naruto opened his infrared and he exchanged his phone numbers with Ayumi. "We'll be going then. Just do your best and don't over-exert yourself, Ayumi!" Naruto grinned.

"See later, Takahara-san." Tenri bowed to Ayumi.

"Bye bye!" Ayumi waved her hand lightly to the retreating two. She smiled for herself while looking at her phonebook with Naruto's phone number… 'This is better than the actual price from the three-legged race.' Ayumi giggled to herself as she hopped happily to her clubroom…

_'__Good for you, Ayumi.' _A mysterious voice within Ayumi spoke.

'Thanks, Mel!' Ayumi replied to the mysterious voice.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>'Wow! Naruto-kun's team really won the three-legged relay race!' Nakagawa Kanon muttered while watching on how the events unfold thru the window pane of the theater room. After all, several famous artists and celebrities are still practicing secretly within the theater room for their upcoming performance on the festival, including her. While taking a break on her practice sessions, she peeked on the theater's window to watch an event on the school grounds, only to be surprised after seeing Naruto participating on the three-legged relay race event. And before she knew it, she is already silently cheering for her blonde friend.<p>

'If not because of my idol status and my scheduled practices, I could have cheered for you during the race personally.' Kanon muttered to herself while smiling sadly. That's right. She is an idol, a very popular one to top that. So living an ordinary life as a student is already a far dream for her since she already knew that it is no longer possible for her. However, even if she is an idol with her life seemingly an open book for the public, there are still some certain secrets that she is hiding within herself… one of them is…

_'__You don't have to be sad, Kanon.'_ The Goddess within her, who introduced herself as Apollo, spoke within her mind energetically. After his first meeting with Naruto, this entity within started to spoke on her mind, encouraging and supporting her each and every time. She even devised a date for Naruto and Kanon so the two can spend time and got to know each other more (from Chapter 10). The Goddess even told her that her powers are gradually returning due to her increasing affections with the blonde guy. _'I'm sure that Naruto kid understood your circumstances as an idol. And I can tell that he will be very happy once he knew that you are cheering for him silently during the race!'_

'If you say so, Apollo.' Kanon smiled to her partner. Apollo, the entity within her, was her first secret. 'However, it will still be great if I can cheer for him personally and also spend time with him on this festival. But due to me being an idol, I can't be able to do so.' Kanon said with hoping tone. After all, Naruto already left her a good impression to her during the first time that they have met on the school's rooftop. And she also happen to get to know him better during their email communication and also while spending time with him and Yui a few weeks ago, she also discovered that despite having a part-time job, he is also writing his own novel. During that time, she started to realize that she actually likes Naruto as a person…

However, after meeting Naruto last time and handing his own notes to help her on her studies, and also hearing stories from Yui about Naruto's kindness to others, she now realized that she really is starting to like him more and more… Her blonde friend is not only kind on her and his friends… he is actually sharing his kindness with everyone… and he is the kind of person who can't leave someone behind if he can't help it… That's why she now has this urge to spend time beside him more and more…

_'__It can't be helped right? You're dream is to become an idol. I know you like him, but you cannot just let go of your dream because of him. And knowing that Naruto kid, he is not the kind of person who will be happy if you throw your dreams behind for him.'_ Apollo spoke to comfort her host.

'I guess you're right, Apollo.' Kanon muttered. 'But someday… if I could gather enough courage… I'll tell him properly about my feelings.' She said with determined tone. Apollo just smiled to the determination of her host. Once again, she felt more of her powers gradually returning as she can feel that the affection and love of her host to that certain blonde further grew…

_'__I know… And I'll be here for you… always!' _Apollo encouraged her host. _'Let's just hope that everything went well… Especially now that I have a strange feeling that something bad is about to happen…'_

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The five Saiyans and the Hakaishin duo are now within a pitch black void and if not because of the orb created by Whis' staff, the group will be separated within this eternal darkness…<p>

"So this is a dimension rift." Goten spoke in amazement and wary.

"Yes, indeed. This is the vacuum of existence that separates time, space, and dimensions." Whis spoke. Then, he raised his staff and it emitted a bright light. He then casted a powerful spell that created a gigantic circular magical seal with complex designs. "This will now serve as our gateway to the 9th Universe. This spell will also act as the notification for the Daimakaicho that we are about to enter another domain. If she accepted the notice, then this seal will open and we'll use it as the pathway to the 9th Universe."

"So all that we need to do right now is to wait for the Daimakaicho's response." Bills said while levitating in meditating position.

"Wow… so we will also about to meet the Daimakaicho… a being who is far more powerful than Bills-sama?" Trunks asked.

"That's right." Bills clarified.

"Really?!" Goku spoke excitedly. "Then, then! Can we ask the Daimakaicho to have a sparring with us! That way, we can really determine how powerful the Daimakaicho really is!"

"Don't be an idiot." Bills glared towards Goku. "That is one of the things that you shouldn't do. I hate to admit it but she is not as playful as me so you shouldn't ask the same stupid sparring that we do during the first time that we met against her." The Saiyans gulped after hearing Bills' warning.

"Just how powerful is the Daimakaicho, Bills-sama?" Vegetta asked.

"I don't have anything to say about that." Bills replied with stern voice. "But just one thing… don't do anything reckless or stupid. Or else, you'll be throwing your lives away." The Saiyans gulped exaggeratedly and nodded.

After a few minutes, the spell circle glowed and its complex seal started to change.

"It looks like the Daimakaicho has accepted our notice. We'll be entering Nifheim right now." Whis spoke.

The 5 Saiyans nodded and using the powers of Whis' staff, the group entered the Daimakaicho's domain…

After a few seconds, the group landed on solid ground. The Saiyans quickly stood on their fighting stance, but Bills and Whis just smirked to each other. The Saiyans noticed that they are actually standing in a temple like structure with sophisticated design. There are also a lot of mystical structures that they have never seen from their home universe. And right in front of them is one gigantic door that seemingly indicates the hierarchical power of the very someone behind it.

"We have finally arrived in Nifheim… and in the very palace of the Daimakaicho to top that." Whis explained to the group.

"So you mean… that this is already Nifheim… and the very door right in front of us is where the Daimakaicho dwells?" Gohan asked in wary.

"Yes. That means the Daimakaicho is willing to hear us out for us to use Nifheim as the means for entering the 9th Universe." Bills said as he started walking towards the gigantic door. "If the Daimakaicho is willing to hear us out just after a few moments after we send our notice, then something must also have been bugging her. Maybe it had something to do with the irregular appearance of a mysterious child from another reality."

"I see. Very well, we better get moving." Whis spoke. The five Saiyans nodded as Bills pushed the giant door to open it…

The giant two-way door opened and the group saw a very large room with intricate design. Right on the middle of the room is an elegant red carpet that goes all the way to the beautiful throne on the other end of the room. The group slowly walked u8sing the red carpet as their pathway… and they saw that a certain woman is sitting on the elegant throne, looking towards them with mild interest…

The woman has tanned skin with silver hair and donned with quite revealing, gothic-like dress. She also had a lot of ornaments and accessories on her hair, ears, wrists and also on other parts of her body. She also had sharp eyes and strange markings on her cheeks and star-shaped mark on her forehead. Over-all, she is a very beautiful woman with a very sinister smile…

"So you came… Bills-kun." The woman spoke to the 7th Universe's Hakaishin. Bills and Whis quickly leaned down to the floor in respect to the entity in front of them.

"Yes, Daimakaicho-sama (Daimakaicho Hild from Ah My Goddess). It's been a while." Bills spoke in behalf of the group.

Gohan saw that the Daimakaicho are looking towards him and his other fellow Saiyans so he quickly prompted his father, brother, Vegetta and Trunks to kneel on the same gesture like Bills and Whis.

"This is interesting. After becoming the Hakaishin of the 7th Universe, you returned here with these kids? Who are they to be worthy on standing in front of me?" Hild asked Bills while drinking her wine.

"I apologize for the late introduction, Daimakaicho-sama." Bills replied politely. "They are from the most powerful race of the 7th Universe, known as the Saiyans. Their powers could rival that of mine. And I came to visit once again along with them to tell you something about my dream regarding a certain kid from the 9th Universe… so we could offer assistance or do something if needed."

"I see… so the mystery of the Chosen Child has also reached your precognitive dreams even if you're already a deity of another Universe…" Hild spoke, her face gleaming with interest.

"The Chosen Child?" Whis spoke seriously.

"The Child from the prophecy of Valhala and Nifheim?" Bills spoke with shock evident on his voice.

"That's right. If that is the case, I am willing to hear you out." Hild spoke as she stood up and raised her hand. "Prepare a banquet for our guests from the 7th Universe!" Hild spoke to her invisible servants…

"The Chosen Child? So even the Supreme Ruler of Nifheim also had information regarding the kid from Bills-sama's dream?" Gohan muttered.

"Well, if the Daimakaicho really is crazy strong, but still had her interest on that kid from another reality, then that kid might possibly crazy strong as well!" Goku said excitedly. "I would like to meet and fight him!"

"Hmm…" Vegetta smirked after hearing excitement from Goku's voice. After all, this also got him a little more interested on the kid from the Hakaishin's dream.

"Very well… before anything else, it is common etiquette that guests with unknown names should start by introducing themselves to the one that they are visiting, am I right?" Daimakaicho gave a small smile towards the Saiyans…

Now, the Saiyans are only a few steps away from Naruto… along with the other possible revelations regarding the current situation of the 9th Universe…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"We're finally here." Naruto spoke to Tenri with quite serious expression. They are now located on his favorite place on the campus, the rooftop. After all, Naruto knew that Tenri and Diana's information is something important that he needs to know as soon as possible since Diana is a Goddess that might have direct connection with what is actually going on in Nifheim. And since this will be a very important discussion, he realized that they need to talk seriously on a certain quite place that will be free from interruptions…<p>

"Sugoi…" Tenri spoke while lightly holding her hair braids due to the mild wind blowing on the rooftop. "…I never knew that there is a place like this on our school…"

"Haha. This is my own personal favorite place on this school!" Naruto grinned towards Tenri as the girl looked towards the garden landscape of the rooftop. The rooftop literally looked like a small park, complete with benches, small trees, and even a fountain. "This is where I write my novel or read novel materials during my free time at school!"

"You're writing a novel?" Tenri asked in interest.

"Yeah. I'll be glad to share it with you some other time. But for now, we need to continue our discussion from earlier." Naruto said to Tenri.

"Ha-Hai!" Tenri nodded. However, when she is prepared to once again swap places with her Goddess partner Diana…

"Naruto-kun." A petit girl with long, blonde, elegant hair spoke. She had her doll, Luna, held in front of her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Tsukiyo?!" Naruto reacted on his usual comedic gesture. 'Why didn't I think of the possibility that Tsukiyo is also on the rooftop? I really am an idiot! I bet Ero-Sennin is laughing at me right now.'

"Why are you reacting like you have seen a ghost or something? That's not beautiful" Tsukiyo pouted slightly.

"Mah… I thought no one else is on the rooftop so… yeah. I got surprised hahaha." Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"Hou… you want to be alone with her on the rooftop? Why?" Tsukiyo said in interrogating tone.

"Oh, nothing really. We just need to discuss something important. That's all!" Naruto grinned. The Shinobi then noticed Tsukiyo's doll's eyes are looking directly towards him… 'Is it just me or this doll is glaring at me?' He thought. Dismissing his stupid thoughts… "By the way, this is Tenri. She's my friend. Tenri, this is Tsukiyo. She's also my friend. And the doll's name is Luna." He said sheepishly.

"Ayukawa Tenri –desu. Nice to meet you." Tenri bowed her head. "Same to you, Luna-san."

"Kujo Tsukiyo. Pleased to be your acquaintance." Tsukiyo returned the gesture. The two girls looked towards each other's eyes. And both of them felt something strange... as if their souls are being connected by a special strand of fate… as if they have already met each other long time ago…

"Hey, Tsukiyo. What are you doing here? What happened to the Astronomy Club's festival activity?" Naruto asked, quickly thinking of a way to make Tsukiyo leave the rooftop. So he didn't notice the exchange of looks between the two girls.

"Oh!" Tsukiyo looked towards the blonde knucklehead. "Well, I… uhm, can't get enough materials for display on the Astronomy Club's activities. I've done research regarding the moon so I can display how beautiful the moon is to the other students, but since I am the only member of the Astronomy Club, it will be a lot of work to create a proper display… so I dismiss the idea and decided to spend the festival here in the rooftop with Luna." Tsukiyo said with visible sadness on her tone.

"I see…" Tenri muttered to herself. She still is wondering why she feels so connected to the girl. Or actually, she also felt the same with Yui Goido and Ayumi Takahara during her encounter with them earlier. However, instead of thinking about this, she shook her head to remove her thoughts regarding that and focused her attention to this girl named Tsukiyo…

"But do you want to contribute to the festival?" Naruto asked the moon girl. After all, he already knew that he needs to talk to Tenri and Diana as soon as possible regarding the information that they had regarding the Weiss and Nifheim. However, he also cannot leave Tsukiyo like this so he thought that he needs to do something to Tsukiyo as soon as possible so he can soon proceed on talking with Tenri and Diana without any other things on his mind.

"Yes." Tsukiyo quickly answered. "But I can no longer do anything about it. Even Luna said that it's alright since I have already done my very best for preparations. It's just that I can't do it alone on my own."

"Tsukiyo… you know, you already have my email right? You should have just sent me a message or something. That way, I could have helped you!" Naruto placed both his hands on his hips, as if he is the one complaining right now.

"That is actually what I have in mind… but after seeing you helping the old man yesterday on looking for something that he lost for hours, I thought that I could be like you and do everything on my own. But I failed." Tsukiyo said while looking away.

"But you already have preparations right? You just need assistance for arranging and them, right?" Naruto asked again. Tsukiyo replied with a nod. "Alright! All that we need to do is to gather additional information so that we can finish your desired activity for the festival. Maybe we can go to the library for additional information and materials so we can finish the task as soon as possible…"

"Thank you for that, Naruto-kun. But I thought you need to discuss something important with Ayukawa-san?" Tsukiyo prompted.

"Oh, yeah… right." Naruto grinned in excuse. "Tenri… just this one last time… we'll need to take a detour. I know we need to discuss something important… so please wait for me here so we can finish our conversation from earlier properly."

"It's okay. I already know that you are that kind of person. You don't need to ask for my permission regarding that." Tenri smiled sweetly. "But… if it's okay… since I have nothing else to do, can I join you and Kujo-san for the preparation of the Astronomy Club's activity?"

"Really? It's fine. I'm sorry since I might be imposing on the two of you… but really, thank you for the thoughts of helping me. Even Luna said that she is happy to work with you." Tsukiyo gave a rare small smile to the two.

"Even Luna?" Naruto once again looked towards the doll. And much to his surprise, the doll is once again seemingly glaring at him, making him sweat comically. 'That doll.. is kinda weird. It felt like it is alive…'

"That's good to know. Let's get along well, Kujo-san, Luna-san…" Tenri smiled towards Tsukiyo, and then towards her non-living doll.

"Alright! Let's go to the library!" Naruto grinned towards the two girls. He then grabbed the wrists of the two girls and lightly dragged them towards thje library. After all, he had this sense of urgency that he needs to finish helping Tsukiyo as soon as possible so he can be alone with Diana and Tenri…

'This girl… Ayukawa-san… She didn't fret after I introduce Luna to her and even greet her properly. She is unlike any other students… This is the first time that someone acknowledges Luna, aside from Naruto-kun.' Tsukiyo thought while looking towards Tenri. 'On the other note… what does Naruto needs to talk about with this girl?' She thought, and then felt something stirring within her heart.

After a 2-minute walk, the trio arrived on the library. And much to their surprise, there were no students at all who are staying in the library. Well, all students are in festival mood so they prefer to spend their time on the once a year special event. However, as usual, there is a certain student who is spending time with her books on the library even during festival…

The trio approached the librarian desk to see the well-known shy librarian… Shiori Shiomiya, reading another sci-fi book without any care in her surroundings. She is so absorbed reading the book that she didn't notice Naruto, Tsukiyo, and Tenri standing right in front of her desk.

"Sssshhh!" Naruto placed his index finger on his lips in silencing gesture towards the two girls beside him. He then slammed his right hand violently to the librarian's desk, doing the same 'greeting' that he has done during his first meeting with Shiori.

"KYYAAAHH!" Shiori instinctively threw the book that she was currently reading, but it hit Naruto's face directly in comic reaction. The librarian quickly looked towards the three people in front of her and blushed embarrassedly, realizing her own antics.

"Ne, Shiori… I didn't know you have a grudge against me." Naruto said while rubbing the middle of his nose.

"Na… Naruto-kun!" Shiori muttered in surprise and embarrassment. Tenri and Tsukiyo cannot help but giggle on the blonde's predicament. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright… Shiomiya-san." Tsukiyo said after she and Tenri read the librarian's name on her tag. "That idiot is at fault here. That is actually a good self-defense attack." Tenri giggled in response.

"But… it's still my fault… since I didn't knew that all of you are already standing in front of me…" Shiori muttered. "Uhm… how can I help you…?" She asked the three shyly.

"Uhm… well… I am Kujo Tsukiyo, President of the Astronomy Club, along with Ayukawa-san and Naruto-kun, and we need some research materials and information to complete the display of the Astronomy Club's activity for the festival." Tsukiyo explained. "Uhm… I already went here on the library last time but I was not able to get that information that I need for the activity… and I regret asking you, the librarian, regarding your recommendations so now, I ended up short in time for preparation."

"I see…" Shiori nodded.

"And since you are our genius librarian… I recommended for her to consult you for information so we can still help her finishing the Astronomy Club's share for the festival." Naruto grinned towards his novel editor. Shiori smiled in response to Naruto.

"I understand. May I ask what type of materials do you need for information?" Shiori asked, surprising Naruto. After all, the blonde guy already knew that Shiori is not good in communicating with other people. But right now, even if she is still stuttering a little, she can now properly communicate with other people… and that made him feel quite proud.

"Uhm… we need information regarding the moon… so…" Tsukiyo muttered.

"Alright. Please give me five minutes so I can get the books that you might need for materials regarding the moon." Shiori bowed and walked towards a certain bookshelf.

"Hey, Editor-chan! Let me help you with that!" Naruto energetically followed the librarian and the two disappeared within the bookshelves, leaving Tenri and Tsukiyo alone with each other. Silence echoed between the two until Tsukiyo spoke up.

"Ano… is it really alright for you to help me instead of enjoying the festival, Ayukawa-san?" Tsukiyo asked Tenri.

"It's alright. I am just a transfer student so I don't have much friends on this school yet. So I just decided to spend the festival with Naruto-kun." Tenri explained. "But we're just friends…" Tenri said with a little blush on her face.

"I see." Tsukiyo smiled. "I am sorry for making Naruto drag you into something like this."

"It's okay. Naruto-kun is that kind of person. He will always go out of his way just to help someone if he can do something about it." Tenri said.

"Well, I guess you're right about that." Tsukiyo smiled to herself. Indeed, Naruto is a nosy kind of person… but it doesn't mean that she dislike it. During the 2nd time that they met, even if they barely knew each other during that time, Naruto didn't leave her behind and even spoke to her as friends. He even gave her his own view in life that affected her own point of view without saying anything bad against her. During that time, she knew that there is someone that she can always spoke to… someone that she can call as her friend… a special friend aside from Luna.

They communicate every once in a while thru SMS and email, and Naruto also visits her on his free time on the school's rooftop while talking with random mundane things. Even on their short conversations, she knew that Naruto really treat her as his friend, making her feel really happy. She also often heard some rumors about Naruto doing random stuff to help other people. But what made her realize that it isn't just some random rumors is when she personally saw him helping the old man looking for something for hours yesterday… during that time… her heart skipped a bit… as she realized that Naruto is kind to everyone… and it made her realize how special Naruto really is…

And now, even if the school festival is ongoing, Naruto even offered a hand to help her with her Astronomy Club activity's set-up. That actually made her really happy, since she just realized that Naruto will always be behind him every time that she will be in trouble. That's why she felt something stirring within her when he saw Naruto with Tenri. And even if they have only just met, she knew that this girl also knew Naruto quite well since she knew what kind of person Naruto is… And she can also see in her eyes that Tenri also liked Naruto… just like her…?

"…" Tsukiyo blushed at the thought so she quickly shook her head, trying to remove her previous thoughts. Little does she know, her precious doll is already missing on her arms.

"…?!" Tenri tilted her head while watching Tsukiyo getting embarrassed on her own…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, and J'onn Jonz are now currently staying on a room filled with mystical books, equipment and such. Anyone could think that the room where they currently are is a museum of some random cults worshipping a mythological god. The group is now currently browsing the room randomly after they have successfully gathered the two remaining artifacts that Faust requested after blackmailing the Princess.<p>

"Fascinating." The Martian muttered while looking at some random relics on the room. He still can't believe that this is just an ordinary room, or technically, Faust's room. Batman has been able to locate the room using his intelligence and interrogation to some people who knew Felix Faust personally. "Faust clearly has great passion for learning."

"Where did he get this stuff?" The Flash said while holding a staff with mystic powers, but of course, he doesn't know how to use it properly. Batman noticed what the speedster is doing and upon seeing it, he tried to warn him.

"Don't touch that!" Batman warned. But the Flash has done something to trigger the Magic within the staff, making it fire a random magic beam towards Batman's direction. Good thing that Batman's reflexes were able to make him react to dodge the incoming magic beam. The Magic beam bore a large hole on the room's wall.

"Oops...!" The Flash muttered in surprise and apology, since he doesn't want to get into Batman's bad side. Batman approached him and quickly snatched the staff.

"Don't touch anything! We don't know what kind of powers we're dealing with!" Batman said in angered tone to the speedster. But that is more than enough to make Superman, Wonder Woman and J'onn return the random relics on their hands. After all, they already had the fair share on dealing with such powers while locating the other 2 relics to help Wonder Woman. The Flash and the Martian have to deal with a giant, fire-breathing snake to get one of the relics while Superman and Wonder Woman fell into an illusion that forced the two of them to fight against each other for the 2nd relic.

"So who is this Faust?" Superman asked the Batman to get information regarding this sorcerer who is blackmailing the Amazon Princess.

"Felix Faust was once a respected professor in archaeology. But when he became fascinated with the mystic arts, he was kicked out of the university for his irrational ideas." Batman said while placing Faust's picture on one of the tables. "He swore revenge on those who mocked him. And then, he disappeared several weeks later after some mysterious circumstances."

"I have a pretty good idea what happened to him." Wonder Woman muttered. After all, too much devotion into something always leads to such problems.

"It's get worse." Batman continued. "I have found his journal. The last entries make reference to Tartarus…"

"The pits of lost souls…" Wonder Woman muttered in surprise. With her race being close to that of the gods, she had enough information regarding the term 'Tartarus'.

"Isn't it just from the myths?" Superman asked in wary.

"If only it were." Wonder Woman said with worried expression. "Do you remember last time what I have said the last time that the Shinobi fought with us? It is one of the temporal worlds that this world shouldn't knew about."

The group of superheroes nodded. Wonder Woman did mention something like that right before the Shinobi disappeared after fighting against an army of Demons called Weiss (from Chapter 15).

"Long ago, during the ancient times, my mother Hipolita fell in love with a god, Lord Hades…" Wonder Woman started to tell a tale. "When a war broke out between the Gods and their ancient foes, the Titans, Hades struck a treasonous bargain with the enemy: he will deliver Mt. Olympus into the Titans' hands; in return, he will be given dominion over all humanity. Hades tricked my mother in opening the gates of Olympus to the invading Titans…"

"…From there erupted a violent ancient war within Olympus' domain. The Gods fought back and eventually prevailed. As punishment for his treachery, Zeus cast Hades into the pit of Tartarus where he will rule over dead for all eternity. And for her unwilling role in Hades' plot, my mother was charged for guarding the gateway to the Underworld… to make sure that it will never be unlocked, the only key was broken up and its pieces were scattered all over the globe. Mother told me that she kept one of the pieces on the temple, as a daily reminder of her eternal shame…" Wonder Woman finished her mythology lecture.

"So the keys that we've been gathering all this time are parts of that key?" J'onn asked Wonder Woman. The Princess nodded in response.

"But why would Faust want it?" The Flash also inquired.

"Only one reason…" Batman answered in Wonder Woman's stead. He assembled the three parts of the key that they have already gathered. "He intends to use it."

"Where is this gateway to the Underworld?" Superman asked Batman.

"Beneath Themyscira…" Wonder Woman replied.

"Diana, you can't give Faust this key." Superman said to Wonder Woman seriously.

"If I don't, my mother and my sisters will remain petrified forever!" The Princess retorted back.

"But if you do, it could mean the end of the world." Batman said monotonously. The group fell in silence.

"What are we going to do?" J'onn asked after a few seconds, not particularly to anyone.

"I have a plan. But let's just hope that it will work…" Batman said to the group, making them interested on how they could foil Faust's plan while saving the Amazons while at it… The Justice League was once again working on a save-the-world mission…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow, you really knew where to find each specific book, Editor-chan!" Naruto said while carrying two large piles of books that have complete information regarding the moon, like mythologies, scientific theories and such.<p>

"You don't need to call me like that, Naruto-kun, especially with other people around!" Shiori said shyly while hugging a book on her chest. They have finally finished browsing the bookshelves for the research material that they need and now on their way to Tenri and Tsukiyo.

"Why not? They are not just some other people. They're my friends, just like you!" Naruto grinned sheepishly to the shy librarian.

"Really…?" Shiori looked towards the blonde. She then giggled to herself. After all, After spending time with Naruto due to her being the editor of her novel, The Shinobi's Legacy (mentioned in Chapter 10 and 11), she became very comfortable around him, even making herself believe that she can be her true self with him. And due to that, she became a lot more open to other people than before. "By the way, congratulations on winning the three-legged relay race!"

"Haha. Thanks! That's Uzumaki-sama's awesomeness in action!" Naruto replied with his usual grin. Shiori giggled for his blonde friend's antics. "But how were you able to watch the race? You're here in the library the entire time right?"

"Well, you can see the school grounds from the window behind the librarian's desk. I heard some loud cheering so I take a look, and I got surprised that you and Takahara-san was the one who is being cheered upon." Shiori said while hiding the lower half of her face with her book. "But why did you not inform me that you are participating on the race? We met yesterday on the Lost and Found Station, right?"

"I just got involved in that race unexpectedly." Naruto explained. "Ayumi said that she needs a partner during that race, and she found me, so she just dragged me to participate."

"I see. You really aren't the type of person who can say no to your friends." Shiori smiled towards him.

"Yup! If I am not like that, I am not the Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze that you know!" Naruto grinned proudly.

"I am just glad that you are that kind of person." Shiori smiled with her eyes closed.

"Why does everyone who I speak with always say something like that?" Naruto muttered to herself. "By the way, can you really enjoy the festival if you will spend the entire day like always here in the library?"

"Uhm… actually… the library should be closed right now. I also want to enjoy the festival… but I don't know how to enjoy it myself… since I don't belong to any clubs… so I just decided to spend my entire time today here in the library." Shiori sadly smiled.

"I see. That's great then!" Naruto smiled. "Why don't you just join us for the time being for preparation of the Astronomy Club's activity for the festival? I'm sure Tsukiyo will be glad if you will come with us!"

"Huh?" Shiori intelligently replied after hearing the random suggestion from the blonde.

"Well, I can't just leave you alone like this if you really want to enjoy the festival. You're the same as Tsukiyo, both of you always wanted to have things your way, but couldn't able to do. I'll convince her for you!" Naruto said with ensuring tone. Actually, what Naruto said is the truth. He cannot just leave anyone alone if he can't help it. If he, Tsukiyo and Tenri got the materials that they need, they'll soon leave Shiori to prepare for the Astronomy Club's activity. However, since Shiori is just like Tsukiyo, if he will be able to convince Shiori to join them, then the two of them could enjoy the festival on their own way, and they could even become friends, hitting two birds with one stone.

And also, with additional person involved in the activity, they will be able to finish the preparation for the activity sooner than expected so he can drag Tenri after then to continue their important conversation with Diana.

"Alright! I'll be looking forward for it, my _Writer-kun._" Shiori said with a beautiful, shy, moe-like smile adorning her face. She isn't that much surprise that Naruto will always stick his nose on her business. She didn't mind actually. Naruto is always like this… but thanks to him being like this that she was able to start changing herself from an introvert shy librarian to a soft-spoken girl. And besides, after hearing what he have done to the old man when they met on the Lost and Found Station, and what he did to the girl who had her balloon strangled on a tree, along with the other gossips from the town people about his kindness, she can't help but feel happy that he is this close to this blonde knucklehead beside her.

On the other hand, a certain doll that is hiding within the shelves is glaring towards Naruto…

_"__I know that this Naruto kid is a kind person… but for him to be kind to everyone… is a crime for Tsukiyo!"_ The doll, which is actually Tsukiyo's doll, spoke mysteriously, as if it had a life on her own… _'If only Tsukiyo doesn't like you, I have already driven you away from her! You should be kind to Tsukiyo and Tsukiyo only! I, Vulcanus, will never forgive you if you ever hurt Tsukiyo!'_

Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine comically. 'Why do I have this feeling that someone is trying to murder me with a glare?'

After a few seconds, the librarian and the Shinobi returned to the waiting area where Tenri and Tsukiyo is waiting, Naruto explained Shiori's current circumstances to the other two girls. And much to his surprise, Tsukiyo quickly accepted Naruto's proposal of Shiori helping them for preparation for the Astronomy Club's Activity. Shiori properly introduced herself to Tenri and Tsukiyo and they agreed to close the library for now.

The trio of shy girls is now walking silently in front of Naruto while walking towards the Astronomy Club's room. Well, these three just met each other so it is not that surprising for Naruto that these girls barely speak with each other. But being Naruto, he won't allow them to continue like this so he nodded to himself. 'I'll make them became friends with each other. Yeah!'

The girls, on the other hand, have a different reason why they are not talking with each other… After all, like Tsukiyo and Tenri's unnatural feeling of connection with each other, Shiori felt the same connection on the two girls… while Tenri and Tsukiyo also felt the same to Shiori… As if a strand of fate is trying to connect them for whatever reason that it had…

Little does the group knew, a certain teacher is watching the group walking towards the Astronomy Club room with a smile of satisfaction on her face… She then turned around and walked away on her designated post as a teacher… 'I'll leave the goddesses in your hands now, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.' Nikaido spoke. Her smile then vanished instantly after she felt something out of place. 'So they have finally arrived…' She said while glaring on one specific direction.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"I have finally arrived on Maijima…" Haqua spoke while looking around seriously. "Now, all I need is to locate this girl with that entity who spoke with me before… to verify its true identity and catch it if she really is a threat against New Hell!" Haqua then flew on random directions around Maijima Twon once again.<p>

However, a certain tall rock a few kilometers away from the shore of Maijima, stood the three of the five Supreme Generals of Nifheim with Lune's right hand person, Fiore. She activated her own sensor for locating beings sealed within ordinary humans, but it is certain that their targets are not Weiss… but the gods known in the term as Jupiter Sisters…

"So this is the Maijima Town… the small town where that Haqua girl spoke with one of the Jupiter Sisters…" Grimmjow grinned evilly.

"And this is also the town where we might be able to locate the Chosen Child… the one named Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze…" Nnoitra added while licking his lips, as if looking for his prey.

"Hold it down, you two. If you release such killing intent, the Jupiter Sisters might sense us and flee on this town. For now, we should watch what that Haqua girl is about to do, and if she was able to locate the god that she spoke with once again, then we'll start to move." Neliel said to the town hot-headed Generals.

"_…__The hope who will gather the fallen gods to revive them in their former glory…_" Fiore muttered a certain part of the Chosen Child Prophecy. "…If we'll be able to locate the Jupiter Sisters here, according to the prophecy, we might also face the Chosen Child in battle since he might protect them. And the Chosen Child is allied with the Three Kings of Makai who are also against us. That's why you will need to prepare Generals of Nifheim… since an inevitable battle is about to take place…"

The Generals of Nifheim nodded in response… they once again looked towards the Maijima town from the tall rock towering the sea… Another battle is about to begin with Naruto not even knowing… but yet he and his precious friends will be the ones who are directly involved in the conflict… And with the threat of opening the Gate of the Underworld that will trigger the revival of Hades… along with the Saiyans knocking on the doors of the 9th Universe… how will these battles possibly unfold…?

**Author's Note:**

**Yup, this is another Chapter for setting up the plot and developing the main supporting characters that will be very vital on the upcoming arcs. Yeah, this Chapter has a Harem feel… and for those who don't like that feel, I'll apologize right now in advance.**

**1. The Three Kings of Makai and Naruto decided to share their own information to each other during Chapter 14 (right before and during the opening of Garganta) and Chapter 15 (before the Three Kings left the battlefield).**

**2. Tenri and Naruto agreed to meet during the festival from Chapter 16.**

**3. Yui Goido's story background is from Chapter 4 and Chapter 10.**

**4. Janemba is a lot stronger than SSJ3 Goku on the Fusion Reborn Movie. But due to Goku's power level on this fic, which is even on base is at least as powerful as his SSJ3 during that time, Janemba will simply going to become a fodder for the Saiyans so I have also increased his power level for a good fight against Son Gohan.**

**5. The term Jupiter Sisters is first mentioned from Chapter 9 of this fic.**

**6. On this fic, Janemba has a vital role on the 7****th**** Universe equilibrium, different from his role in the Fusion Reborn Movie. I also tried to make it as logical as possible so it won't affect the canon DBZ and this fic's setting.**

**7. By the way, the TWGOK heroines/goddesses and characters' appearance are the same as that of their manga counterpart, not the anime versions. No offense, but I prefer their manga appearance a lot more than their anime appearances.**

**8. Same goes for the Ah My Goddess characters, I prefer for you guys to imagine their appearance the same as that of their OVA counterpart, not the manga and anime series. Ah My Goddess OVA has the best character design for AMG series for me.**

**9. For the idea of the three-legged race, you can refer to the TWGOK manga Chapter 107-108.**

**10. The Goddess within Yui first appeared from Chapter 10. Ayumi's Goddess was awakened from Chapter 7. Kanon's Goddess, Apollo, first appeared and spoke from Chapter 10.**

**11. Daimakaicho Hild first appeared from Chapter 8 while reciting a part of the Chosen Child Prophecy.**

**12. The Greek Mythology part of this fic is the same exact scenario that was narrated by Wonder Woman was mentioned in the Justice League series Episode 9, Paradise Lost.**

**13. Vulcanus, Tsukiyo's Goddess, first appeared from Chapter 9.**

**14. For Naruto not sensing the arrival of the Generals of Nifheim, but Nikaido did… well, Nikaido knew the Generals too well. And the Generals are hiding their presence since their targets are the Jupiter Sisters. If the Goddesses, including Belldandy Skuld, and Urd who can sense Weiss appearing in random locations like what happened to Lullaby, wasn't able to sense the arrival of the Generals of Nifheim… yet, then Naruto shouldn't be able to sense them as well for now…**

**15. I have already edited Chapters 1-7. I know there might still be some grammar errors and such, but as long as I continue to improve, I guess I'll also notice and edit it in the future. There are also some minor adjustments regarding some minor information, but it will not affect the storyline as it is right now.**

**Thank you guys! The pace of the story will pick up on the next Chapter. Have a good one!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Almage Machina

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Time to post a new Chapter! But I'll never get tired on saying thank you for those who appreciate this story. To those reviewers and also who included this fic on their Favs and Follows! I really, really do appreciate it!**

**Review Responses:**

**Krazyfanfiction1: As for constructing raw Chakra into makeshift weapons, well, once Naruto acquired his Ashura Chakra, even on base form, he'll be able to do that. And this power-up is already on the way. Thank you!**

**karadsumet: As for Kara being part of the harem, honestly, she have admiration for Naruto as a Shinobi, and depending on how the story goes, I might include them on a situation that will involve only the two of them. But at most, Kara will only have a one-sided crush on the knucklehead, since Naruto's main heroine on this fic is still Skuld and the main supporting heroines are the TWGOK Goddess hosts. Thank you for your input!**

**Gildarts Clive-Black Lotus: Yup, that's my mistake. I forgot to include a line that indicated Naruto sensed Ayumi, however, I have already fixed that part. Thank you for noticing that. **

**OverDriveXT: That will be soon… very soon. I just need to set-up a logical setting where he can go all out. Thank you!**

**Kinunatzs: Thank you for acknowledging those parts of the previous Chapter sir! By the way, Nikaido-sensei isn't in love with Naruto. Her role is more of a secret guardian, hidden character that will play a role on a specific time. And based on the setting of this fic, Naruto won't need to do time travel ala Keima since the foundation of the history of this fic is already solid… I think. Hahaha. Thanks!**

**MaidneztheWorldEater: Oops… sorry for the mistakes. If I have time, I'll revisit the Chapters so I can correct those errors for others who might get interested on this fic. Thank you for noticing that. And as for the words, actually, I am not counting the number of words because all that I want is to write longer Chapters to proceed with the story faster. I can just write a 7k-10k words per Chapter that I can post once a week, but it will feel slow, for me that is. By the way, thank you for appreciation! Those words actually hyped me more to continue writing this fic. Thank you very much!**

**Light225: I understand. I know other readers are expecting Naruto encountering the Saiyans. But I need to set-up the proper setting before they encounter each other. And that will definitely be soon, especially on what will happen on this Chapter. And also, Tsukiyo's speaking doll isn't actually a living doll. It is just an ordinary doll. However, the Goddess within Tsukiyo known as Vulcanus that was introduced from Chapter 9, has powers to breathe souls into inanimate objects so she can manipulate them thru telekinesis, making these objects act as her eyes, ears and hands as if part of her own body. Even if I haven't revealed the powers of the Goddesses yet, let's just say Vulcanus used her powers to control the doll to watch over Naruto. Thank you sir! I'll be updating as soon as possible!**

**Muaji: Hi sir! On this fic, Naruto haven't killed anyone yet. I have mentioned Koyuki so that event is part of this fic's canon however, during that time that Naruto hit Doto with Rasengan with power enough to send that bastard flying, it isn't indicated that Doto died. I believe he just lost consciousness. And besides, the movie didn't confirm if Doto died or just became unconscious, so it could go either way. But I'll take the latter. Thank you.**

** : Hello sir! I always update my Chapter every 2-3 weeks, Thursdays, depending to the length of the Chapter that I am about to post. Thank you for your interest on reading this fic sir!**

**ggh: Hello! I am not that much of a romantic person but I'll try to include more romance into the story. But for the record, I have a girlfriend. Hahaha.**

**CRAZY MEN: Hi sir! Thank you for your review! Naruto did sense Ayumi tailing him. I write it down as this: **"So you're the one who's following us earlier?" Naruto pointed his index finger comically to Ayumi. He actually did sense that someone is following them earlier however, since the presence is quite familiar and it doesn't have any ill intents, he just ignored it. After all, Naruto is already familiar with the students' life force already. **I just simply didn't emphasize it. Thank you!**

**Capturinggod200: Hey sir! It's been a while! I have the same feeling when Keima chose Chihiro right off the bat after finishing his conquest. However, since it is a great manga, I can't say that I don't like the ending. Actually I prefer if he lost his memory with the girls not losing theirs for an open ending that they are now the ones trying to conquer Keima. Haha. As for Kaguya, I believe Kishi-sensei just created Kaguya for closure of the Ten-Tails. However, she could be a great character if the execution of her appearance is not random. But I still liked the Kaguya arc. Thank you!**

**Guest: Hi! Kaguya level is Naruto's current maximum base power without tapping into any of his power-ups. But of course, during the course of this fic, that will further increase due to the power-ups and hax ability that was lined-up for him. Haha. Thank you!**

**Guest, Joe, rinnegan18, BlueFlash99, and sect: Thank you for the reviews! I really do appreciate it! You guys are the best!**

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**_(From here, anything that might happen on this Chapter is entirely my personal point of view on how things will turn out. The Characters on this fic are a lot more powerful than their Manga counterparts respectively. Whatever happens on this Chapter is my view on how fights will turn out using the current powers that they have on this fic, but that doesn't mean that the results will be the same if the characters from their manga counterpart met and battle. So please don't bash me on this. Thank you!)_**

**Here comes Chapter 18!**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 18**

Nifheim… from the Palace of the Daimakaicho…

"I see… Based from what Whis-kun has shown me, you five Saiyans are the Guardians of the 7th Universe." Daimakaicho Hild smiled neutrally towards the Saiyans who have just finished their feast. While the Saiyans are devouring the near endless supply of food that was requested by the Daimakaicho on her servants, Whis and Bills are talking with her regarding the achievements of the Super Saiyans. Goku and the younger Saiyans, except Vegetta, are now patting their stomachs in satisfied manner as they grinned towards the Daimakaicho.

"Yeah! The Kais restored our souls so we can always protect the Universe against any possible threats!" Goku grinned goofily. "However, there wasn't much that of a threat right now on our Universe so we barely got good fights except among ourselves during trainings!"

"So that's one of the reasons why your group wanted to visit the 9th Universe… to look for a proper fight that you haven't experience for years." Hild narrowed her eyes towards Goku.

"Please don't listen to that idiot, Daimakaicho-sama." Bills bowed his head to Hild. Goku is about to retort but Vegetta glared towards him, silencing his objection. "Like what we have said earlier, we are here to determine who is the child from another plane of reality outside of our 12 Universe and what his purpose for arriving on the 9th Universe is. But since you told me that this kid is the Chosen Child, then that must mean that something is wrong on the 9th Universe that might affect the entire 12 Universes." Bills asked the Supreme Ruler of Nifheim. After all, since Bills actually came from gods lineage from the 9th Universe (stated from Chapter 16), he also had a general overview regarding the Chosen Child prophecy.

"Well, I can't say anything about that for now. But something is really happening on the Earth of the 9th Universe. And for now, the Chosen Child can handle the situation properly. Though the problem is, the Chosen Child doesn't have any idea what is actually happening around him." Hild said, looking away with smile on her face.

"I may be rude for asking something like this, Daimakaicho-sama. But from what I see, even if we still don't have any idea regarding it, you already knew what is the cause of the ongoing situation of the 9th Universe's Earth. If so, why are you not doing anything to stop it?" Whis asked seriously.

"Oh come one, Whis-kun. I believe you know very well why I am not doing anything." Daimakaicho sighed. "As powerful deities of our own Universes, don't you get bored of doing the same stuff over and over again? Then, out of nowhere, something interesting is about to happen that caught your attention. Isn't it fair for you to watch this interesting event to happen first and jump on the last second before it gets worst?"

Indeed, the Daimakaicho Hild already knew that there are some dark schemes that are happening within the Nifheim's Government that was now being managed by New Hell. She knew that something happened during the Almage Machina War that is causing these events to happen. However, there are other reasons why she cannot just act on her own whim aside from what she said earlier. After all, as the Daimakaicho, she cannot just meddle into the normal flow of affairs within Nifheim's Government since this might cause misunderstanding and confusion with Valhala's Yggdrasil system. That's why she decided to be an expectator for now.

"I see…" Whis said while sipping his tea.

"Very well then, let me give you a piece of advice. The 9th Universe is entirely different from the 7th Universe, including the Earths from both Universes." Hild said as she created a magical orb from her fingertips. It then floated a few feet above the dining table and its size became larger. The orb then projected some images from the 9th Universe's Earth that got the attention of the Saiyans. "The Earth where you came from has different kind of technology than the Earth on the 9th Universe. However, as long as any of you understood the basics of technology, you will not have any problems adapting into it."

Trunks, Gohan and Goten nodded since all three of them studied on the best Universities from the 7th Universe's Earth, and they even worked in Capsule Corporation so they got ahold of the best technology of Earth. Vegetta didn't react since he also has overview regarding technology. While Goku sweat heavily since he doesn't have any interest in technology,

"But other than that, like your group who protects your Universe against threats, the Earth of the 9th Universe has a team of what they so-called superheroes. That group is called Justice League." Hild then projected the current members of the League. "They are the 7 heroes who will always go out of their way to protect the world using the justice that they believed into… However, I don't know the reason why they are wearing colorful costumes." The Saiyans then got interested on the superheroes heroic deeds to protect the planet. The Daimakaicho introduced the superheroes name to the Saiyans and a little overview of their powers and abilities.

"Wow. This Superman seems tough!" Goku grinned while watching Superman exchange blows with Darkseid on the projection. "I wonder if he will allow me to have a sparring with him!"

"That woman too, along with this green being who looks like that Namek Piccolo." Vegetta pointed Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter while fighting during the Alien Invasion.

"Each of those heroes has unique powers and abilities and they are using it to protect the world. That's so cool!" Gohan smiled. "I might join them and relive my life as the Great Saiyaman! Yeah!"

"Brother, please don't." Goten dead-panned while Trunks laughed as he remembered Gohan's 'unique' hero poses as the Great Saiyaman.

Then, the projected scenario shifted on the White Martian Invasion with the Justice League struggling to fight against them. Until a certain red coat-clad Shinobi kid appeared and helped them against the Invaders, and finishing the mothership with a Rasenshuriken.

"Wow... that kid's awesome! He's at least as strong as me during our first fight, Vegetta!" Goku smirked after seeing the destructive force of the Rasenshuriken.

"Daimakaicho-sama, don't tell me that this kid is the…" Bills asked the question.

"Yes. That kid that was being projected right now is the Chosen Child. He isn't a member of the Justice League, but he always helped them on dire situations." The Daimakaicho clarified.

"But as far as I can see, even if it is obvious that he is holding back a lot of power, I can sense that he still has a lot of potential powers that are yet to be awakened aside from his current power that he is hiding." Whis said while looking towards the human kid with interest.

"So my dream really is telling the truth about this human child from another reality with incredible potential." Bills nodded to himself. "Maybe that power within him is an important key that's why he became the Chosen Child. But with his potentials still sleeping within him, he will not get anywhere since these Saiyans are a lot more powerful than him."

"Very well, now that you know who the Chosen Child is, let me ask everyone of you. Do you still wish to meddle with the affairs of the 9th Universe?" Daimakaicho asked seriously.

"Yeah!" Goku answered on behalf of the group. "I mean, there is a reason why we are here in the first place… maybe to train that kid to make him even stronger for him to maximize his full power!"

"And besides, we don't know anything about this Chosen Child prophecy yet. But if this prophecy required a kid like him from another reality instead of us who can easily do something on any possible threats, then that simply means that this kid will be an important key for something big that might happen on the 9th Universe." Vegetta said. "If Bills-sama dreamt of him, then he is an important figure and his power might be needed on whatever conflict that may arise regarding the prophecy that you told us. Since we don't have anything to do from our own Universe, and there are possible powerful gods on the 9th Universe that we can fight with, then it will not hurt us to stay here for quite a while."

"Your answers are acceptable." The Daimakaicho smirked. "Very well, let me also give you an overview about the 9th Universe above anything else. But Whis-kun and Bills-kun, I cannot allow you to join the Saiyans. You are gods on the 7th Universe and it might cause misunderstanding and conflicts if the factions of the gods of Valhala sense the gods from another Universe lurking around with this Saiyans."

Goku and the rest of the Saiyans got surprised, but Bills and Whis just smirked with their eyes closed, as if they have already seen this coming a mile away.

"We understood that much." Bills said, and then looked towards the Saiyans. "That is the reason itself why I have the 5 of you come with me, since gods from another Universe shouldn't be meddling with another Universe. If it isn't because of this law, then I should be more than enough to face the Daimakaicho and clarify this information regarding my dream about the Chosen Child."

"But we'll be staying here in Nifheim. So you can easily contact us." Whis said with his usual smile.

"That's good to know." Gohan sighed in relief.

"Since everything is clear, let's get moving, Saiyans of the 7th Universe…" The Daimakaicho smirked to herself. 'Things will become a lot more interesting right now. Let's see how this will unfold…' She said while walking in seductive manner that made Trunks and Goten bleed from their nose comically.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"That should have it!" Naruto said with both his hands on his waist. The blonde, along with Ayukawa Tenri, Shiomiya Shiori and Kujo Tsukiyo, had just finished decorating the Astronomy Club's room for its activity contribution in the School Festival. The three girls smiled towards each other after finishing the last task. "Now, we can introduce how beautiful the moon can be to other students and visitors!"<p>

"Yes. That's beautiful to hear." Tsukiyo smiled while hugging her doll, Luna, on her chest. "It wouldn't be possible if Shiomiya-san and Ayukawa-san didn't offer their lending hand. I am really thankful for all your help."

"It's okay. I'm glad to help." Shiori waved her hands weakly.

"Naruto-kun just invited us to help. And he is also the one who does most of the hard part." Tenri smiled to the moon girl.

"Well, I'll do everything for a friend!" Naruto grinned while scratching the back of his head. "Let me buy some juice. I bet you guys are pretty thirsty right now." Naruto quickly stormed away, leaving the trio of girls looking at his trail.

"He really is the kind of person… who can't keep still in one place." Shiori muttered.

"And he always seemed to be full of energy. But nevertheless, he is a very reliable person." Tsukiyo added.

"I… think so. He is always kind to everyone." Tenri nodded to the group.

Then, a long silence echoed on the Astronomy Club Room. After all, these girls just met each other, and Naruto is the one who is responsible why the three of them met. However, their heads are filled with thoughts about that certain blonde guy who just went out to but something for them.

'Why does it seem like Naruto-kun's friends are all girls?' Tenri muttered on her head. 'And… they are also very beautiful and cute… wait, wait, wait! Naruto-kun is kind to everyone… Maybe it is just pure coincidence that his friends that I met are girls during this time… after all, I saw him with Morisato-senpai last time.'

'Is it just me, or Naruto seemed to be quite close on the librarian and the transfer student?' Tsukiyo frowned slightly. 'It seemed like he to needs to talk about something important with Ayukawa-san, and even assisted Shiomiya-san in locating books in the library earlier… Well, that's most likely, considering what kind of person Naruto really is. But why do I feel like this even if I already knew that they are just friends? That's bad… I don't want to have this kind of feeling. It is not beautiful…'

'I know that we are spending a lot of time while editing his novels, but I never thought that Naruto-kun is this close with Ayukawa-san and Kujo-san. In fact, he didn't even mention that he is friends with them… not that I need an explanation or anything… but even if we are close, he shouldn't be hiding something like this.' Shiori said while pouting within herself.

The uneasy silence continued to echo within the room. The three girls could even hear their heartbeats due to silence between them. Shiori, who is seemingly the most quite among the three due to her past fear in conversations with others, now cannot seem to hold herself back anymore. She knew the feeling of not being able to express herself, but Naruto gradually change her from a quiet to a soft spoken girl… So she cannot just sit and do nothing. She needs to prove to herself that Naruto have taught her how to speak for herself. That's why…

"Ano… have you already read this book?" Shiori asked the two other girls while covering half of her face with that book. The book is all about ancient prophecies and mythology regarding the moon.

"Hmm!? Yes, I do!" Tsukiyo, a certified moon-lover, answered with seemingly excited tone. "I have learned a lot regarding the moon on that book. Have you also already read it, Shiomiya-san?" She asked.

"Yes." Shiori nodded. "I love topics regarding celestial bodies such as planets and galaxies. So I also am interested reading something about the moon." She said with a smile. "How about you, Ayukawa-san?"

"Uhm… I have already read the first half of that book since it is interesting." Tenri smiled weakly. "Is it really that good?"

"Yes it is!" Tsukiyo and Shiori answered at the same time, in perfect synchronicity, surprising Tenri. Shiori and Tsukiyo looked towards each other in surprise, and then giggled cutely.

"But… I have read about the Journey from the Earth to the Moon." Tenri muttered, thinking that she doesn't want to be left behind.

"I have also already read that!" Tsukiyo beamed. "That was my favorite among Jules Verne's books!"

"Uhm… I have already read all his books… in the library." Shiori shyly muttered. After all, as a library citizen, Shiori's past time is to always read books. And her favorite topics are actually sci-fi's. However, she stated that shyly since she thought that these two girls might think of her as a weird person but…

"Wow! You have already read all his books?" Tenri asked with a smile.

"That's great. I only have interest on books regarding the moon. Your passion for reading is really admirable!" Tsukiyo said to the shy librarian.

"Thank you!" Shiori beamed after hearing the positive response from the two other girls… And before they knew it, the three of them are already talking casually about each other's likes, especially regarding books, Tenri's hobby about magic and sci-fi stories. The three are so absorbed talking with each other that they didn't notice that their favorite blonde Shinobi is standing on the other side of the wall right beside the entrance of the Astronomy Club.

'I knew that those three could get along well.' Naruto grinned to himself, but he didn't bother to listen to their conversation. It's a girl's talk after all. So he decided for a few more minutes before entering the Astronomy Club once again.

On the other hand, the three girls are having different thoughts while having a lively conversation with each other.

'Now I can understand why they became friends with Naruto-kun.' Tenri spoke within herself. 'Even if I don't have much interest regarding the topics that they are talking about, they will still include me in their conversation so I will not feel that I am being left behind. Kujo-san and Shiomiya-san are just like Naruto-kun… I want to become friends with them…'

'So this is what it feels like… to spend time with other people…' Tsukiyo thought. After all, she shut herself away from others since she doesn't want to communicate with 'imperfect people' from an 'imperfect world'. But Naruto changed her during the first night that they talk seriously with each other (from Chapter 9), and now she's being able to talk with these two girls even if they just have met each other. And she is enjoying it very much… '…talking with them, isn't that bad, in fact, it felt beautiful… I should have done this a while ago… but I guess, I should thank Naruto-kun for this… since I may not open myself to others if not because of him…'

'This feels great… having other people to talk with…' Shiori thought as well. It is actually the first for her to have a lively conversation with other people aside her own family and Naruto. After all, she is always afraid to converse with others since she is afraid that she might get misunderstood, but the two girls in front of her is willing to listen to her and her thoughts with smile on their face. She never thought that having an actual conversation with multiple people will be this enjoyable, until now… 'Naruto-kun is right… I can express myself with other people… so all that I need is to believe in myself…'

The three girls continued their conversation while arranging other things in the Astronomy Club room for its Festival Activity while talking with each other. All three of them felt connection to each other, as if they have already known each other for a very long time. But they felt that thought aside for now. They just want to spend their time talking to each other, planting seeds for the newly blossomed friendship, until they somewhat ran out of topics to discuss… until Tenri decided to spoke.

"I guess I should thank Naruto-kun once again…" Tenri muttered with a smile, making the other two girls look at her in wonder. "I mean, I was able to meet wonderful friends like the two of you because of him. And I am glad that the three of us became friends. So I think that I should thank him… since we became friends." Tenri said while blushing in embarrassment.

"Uhm, it's the same for me." Shiori smiled cutely. "Naruto-kun is the first person aside from my family who didn't make fun of me while I am so absorbed in reading books. He even said that I shouldn't be afraid talking with other people since I am a wonderful person and I can talk with everyone… he changed me for the better, and that's how I was able to spend time with you, Ayukawa-san, Kujo-san."

"Same here…" Tsukiyo looked away… "I always detach myself from everyone else due to the circumstances of my family… but Naruto-kun said that there are a lot of beautiful things in the world that I could discover if I open myself to others… and he is right. Talking with the two of you… felt beautiful." Tsukiyo smiled. "After hearing your stories, that made me further realize that he really is the kind of person who will always go out of his way just to make someone feel that they are not alone…"

The two girls nodded to Tsukiyo's last statement. During this conversation, they also came with the same conclusion. However, Tsukiyo looked towards the two, as if implying something, then moved her eyes towards the entrance of the Astronomy Club. Tenri and Shiori giggled while watching Tsukiyo's gesture, then, the three girls nodded to each other.

"Ehem!" The three girls cough intentionally towards the person who is hiding behind the entrance of the club, making Naruto realize that he is already found out. He quickly entered the club room while scratching the back of his head with a bag of refreshment in tow.

"Hey guys! I am sorry! I got lost in the way of life. Ahahaha!" Naruto grinned goofily. But all the response that he received is the cute pouts from the three girls. Naruto sweated heavily after seeing the girls' reaction.

"How long have you been listening to us?!" Tsukiyo asked while glaring at him.

"Well, a while ago… I saw you three having a lively conversation so I thought that I should leave you guys for a moment so you can better know each other. But I didn't hear your girl talk. I promise!" Naruto explained while beads of sweat falling down to his chin while trembling comically.

"Hou?!" Tsukiyo narrowed her eyes, as if interrogating the Shinobi. Tenri and Shiori looked towards each other and giggled after seeing Naruto's pressured expression. Tsukiyo heard the giggles so she also let out her own giggle. Naruto sighed after this and smiled towards the three girls.

"I knew you guys could get along!" He said while handing the drinks for the girls. "But… what are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked innocently, making the girls blush in embarrassment since the last part of their conversation is about him. They looked towards each other, and as if coming into an agreement, they smiled and nodded. They then looked towards Naruto at the same time.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." The three girls smiled at him at the same time, making Naruto jolt in surprise.

"Why are you thanking me? Are you guys planning to do some prank on me?" Naruto comically pointed his right index finger to the girls.

"Not really, but that's a good suggestion." Shiori giggled to herself.

"But really, thank you, Naruto-kun…" Tenri said with mysterious tone from her voice.

"Huh?" Naruto said with squinted eyes. "We're getting nowhere. If you don't want to tell me why you are thanking me, then I'll leave it like that…" It is then that Naruto sensed the memories from his Kage Bunshin that he left on Yui's band who is trying to learn how to play an electric guitar arrived on his head. 'My Kage Bunshin dispelled itself… it means it is already time for Yui's band performance…' Naruto dead-panned.

Naruto just realized that he is quite busy for someone who is literally not interested for festivals. But more importantly, each time that he finished a certain task on this festival so he can continue his conversation with Diana and Tenri about herself and her possible involvement in Nifheim, there will come another random task that he needs to do, just like now. 'Well, I guess this will be the last time that I'll be distracted. After this band performance, I'll use Hiraishin with Tenri so we can proceed on our important conversation.' Naruto nodded to himself.

"Uhm, Tsukiyo, on what time will you be opening the Astronomy Club's activity for the festival?" Naruto asked in hurried tone.

"Since it is about the moon, it will be around afternoon. Why did you ask?" Tsukiyo inquired.

"Well, I have another activity that I need to do. Since our task for preparing the activity is done, I need to go back on that task." Naruto explained vaguely.

"What task? Maybe I can… help since I have nothing else to do for now." Shiori inquired. Tenri then looked towards Naruto. She knew that Naruto wanted to talk to her and Diana, but it seemed like something came up again so he is using an excuse right now.

"Uhm… I am the temporary lead guitarist of the Music Club since their lead guitarist got a wrist injury. And it is our time to perform." Naruto replied.

Shiori and Tsukiyo got surprised after hearing that Naruto is about to perform as a temporary lead guitarist. Aside from the fact that they didn't know about it, it made them more surprised that Naruto is spending time with them and even helped them preparing Astronomy Club's activity even if he actually had something that he needs to do.

Tenri, on the other hand, is staring with disbelief on her face towards Naruto. She is with Naruto this entire time, and she knew that Naruto cannot play guitar during their brief conversation with Yui Goido and the Music Club earlier. He even stated that he contacted another person who can help the Music Band on their problem. But now Naruto is stating that he is the one who will perform as the temporary lead guitarist of the band. Just what did Naruto do for him to learn playing guitar on such short amount of time?

_'Probably because of his powers, Tenri.'_ Diana said to her host who is quite confused on the situation. _'Even if we already knew that Uzumaki-san is a human with special kind of power, we still don't know what the actual scope of his powers is. He might have used that power since he wanted to help that Yui girl and her band.'_

'I see.' Tenri sighed. She then noticed that Naruto is looking towards him, as if trying to explain himself, but Tenri just smiled towards him, as if saying that she understood.

"I'll be going then. Just wait for me here, Tenri! We'll continue our important conversation later. Tsukiyo, Shiori, have a good time!" Naruto quickly bid farewell and dashed out of the room, leaving the girls behind.

"He's always like that… always had something to do…" Tsukiyo sighed.

"Yes… but I am getting used to it… I guess…" Shiori smiled weakly.

"Ano… since Kujo-san will be opening the Astronomy Club's activity this afternoon, why don't we watch Naruto-kun on his performance for now?" Tenri suggested.

"That's what I am about to suggest as well." Tsukiyo smiled to Tenri.

"I also am interested to see how Naruto will play guitar." Shiori nodded while smiling.

Since the three girls came into an agreement, they ran towards the gym where the festival performances will be held…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>On the island of the Amazons, Themyscira…<p>

"I thank you for raising such devoted daughter…" Felix Faust spoke while massaging the petrified figure of the Amazon Queen, Hipolita. "…she was so eager to cooperate…" the mystic magician spoke in sarcasm. Right now, he is quite sure that Wonder Woman is already gathering the relics that need to construct the key for opening Tartaros under the god of the Underworld, Hades' command.

Suddenly, Wonder Woman barged in the temple that even made the sorcerer quite surprised.

"Faust!" the Princess yelled towards the sorcerer, landing a few meters away from him. She had something in her arms that was covered with some think cloth.

"Back already? I'm impressed." Faust spoke in amusement. "Got the relics?"

Diana didn't bother to answer as she removed the cloth that covers the relic. And much to Faust's surprise, Diana actually had the relics, and it is already been assembled properly.

"First, free my mother!" Wonder Woman spoke with the assembled key to the Underworld's gate still on her hands.

"Yes, yes! Of course!" Faust said, barely containing his excitement. And using a mystic stone and casting a certain spell, he quickly removed the petrification of the Amazon Queen.

"Ugghh!" Hipolita groaned. Wonder Woman saw her unpetrified mother so she dropped the assembled key and ran to her side. Faust took this opportunity to get the relic key.

"Mother!" Wonder Woman tried to comfort her weakened mother.

"After 3000 years, the key is finally complete!" Faust said with a tone of achievement.

"My daughter, you didn't…" Hipolita looked towards her daughter in wary.

"Thank you for your assistance." Faust said sarcastically to Wonder Woman. "But now that your usefulness is over…" Faust started casting his spell to once again petrify both the Amazon Queen and the Princess… but… a sudden blitzing speed snatched the petrifying relic away from Faust's hands. The sorcerer, Wonder Woman, and Hipolita followed the trail on the blitzing speedster…

"You're not the only one with a special gift, Faust." The Flash smirked cockily to the sorcerer.

"What is this?" Faust glared towards Wonder Woman. But all that his glare met is a Bat-kick on his face by the one and only Batman, sending Faust away for a few meters.

"You brought men here… to Themyscira?" Hipolita glared towards the Amazon Princess.

"Did you really think that she'd trust a scum like you?" Batman said in a threatening tone to Faust. The Martian Manhunter and the Man of Steel landed beside him. Now, the three iconic heroes are string down on him.

"It's over Faust. Come along quietly…" Superman said to the crazy sorcerer. However…

"Never!" Faust shouted in anger towards the heroes. He then fired a powerful mystic ball of magic to the heroes, making them dodge away from Faust. Faust continued to fire his magical beams to Superman. Though Superman was able to dodge the first attacks, the last one hit him that made himself slammed to the temple's wall. And since it is Magic, that attack literally hurt him.

"Now you see me…" The Flash dodged the magical beams easily thru his super-speed since it is literally quite slow for him… to the point that it made him look cocky. "…now you don't." Faust fired another set of magical beams to the Flash but all it hit is the speedsters' after image. The Flash decided to stop playing around and dashed towards the sorcerer to finish him off.

Faust realized this and since he knew that magical beams will not hit the Flash, he just manipulate the ground thru his Magic, making the speedster trip on himself and with his speed, stumbled for several meters until he hit a wall for a violent impact.

After seeing that Faust is quite busy handling the Flash, the Martian tackled the sorcerer with controlled strength so he couldn't accidentally kill him. But J'onn's attack is more than enough to send the sorcerer rolling on the ground. The sorcerer got pissed off so he fired a magical beam, only to slip through the Martian's body since the alien used his intangibility powers.

Faust charged a much larger and power magical sphere and fired it towards the Martian and the Batman. The two successfully evaded the attack. Faust then took advantage of this so he picked up the key and ran away from the heroes. But he is halted by Batman's grappling hook and Wonder Woman's Magical lasso.

The two heroes tried to pull sorcerer towards themselves, but Faust channeled his Magic to the grappling hook and the magical lasso. Faust's Magic struck both heroes, making them release their bind on the sorcerer. Faust continued his trek outside the temple but the Martian appeared right in front of him. Faust tried to look around for another route of escape but before he realized it, he is now being surrounded by the five heroes, looking towards him, as if saying that it is all over.

However, Faust casted another spell that created some demonic vines right below the ground where the heroes are currently standing. The demonic vines wrapped the superheroes. But they struggled to get out of the vines' bind. Seeing that the heroes has been finally apprehended while fighting against the vines, Faust quickly approached the Amazon Queen, Hipolita.

"Come, your highness. We don't want to be late for the grand opening." Faust said with an evil smirk. Hipolita tried to retaliate, but since she is weakened, she was easily knocked out by Faust's Magic. Wonder Woman saw this so she tried to rescue her mother, but the demonic vines obstructed her path. Faust smirked evilly towards the Princess, and after casting his teleporting spell, he disappeared into thin air with the Mamazon Queen on his arms.

The very moment that Faust disappeared, the demonic vines that bind the heroes rotted and disappeared as well. The heroes attempted to follow Faust's trail, but no evidence was left behind.

"Too late! They are gone!" The Flash said in wary.

"And so is the key." Superman narrowed his eyes.

"Oh no…" Wonder Woman just muttered, as if blaming herself from her carelessness. However, after thinking for a few moments… something flashed on her mind, as if remembering something… "There is only one place that they could have gone into… follow me…"

The heroes agreed since they will need to stop Faust no matter what. After all, once Faust was able to open the Gate of the Underworld, which is the pathway to Tartaros, Hades will emerge on the Human World and that itself will signify the end of the world. So this is no longer about saving a island of the Amazon, since the fate of the world is once again on their hands…

The Princess led the group to a hidden, secluded, dark pathway with seemingly never-ending descending stairway. The atmosphere on the pathway is so eerie that even the heroes could feel that this is no ordinary place…

After a few more minutes of walking on the descending staircase, the group arrived on a seemingly underground world… complete with ruins of seemingly great ancient civilization. This made Superman, The Flash, and even Batman look around…

"What is this place?" The Flash muttered.

"This is the pathway that connects the Earth and the Underworld. Only those who have permission from the gods are allowed to enter this place." Wonder Woman spoke.

"So technically, we are no longer on Earth, but on some kind of rift between worlds…" Batman concluded.

"So we can locate your mother and Faust here?" Superman asked.

"Not only that…" Wonder Woman spoke silently… She then pointed out one massive gate with multiple locks and gears… and right in front of the massive gate is where the Amazon Queen is chained and the mad sorcerer stood. "…this is where the Gate of the Underworld is located… the very gate that separates Earth and Tartaros…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>On the back stage of the gym…<p>

Naruto arrived and quickly approached the Yui and her bandmates.

"Naruto-san, you disappeared for quite a while. What happened?" Yui asked Naruto sincerely.

'Of course I can't tell that the one who was with them this entire time is my Kage Bunshin…' Naruto thought. "Well, I got some business that I need to take care of for a while. But don't worry. I am prepared for the performance! Believe it!" Naruto grinned to Yui and her band mates. After all, he just memorized the chords of the music that the band is about to play in just a few hours using the same process of his training with his Rasenshuriken on his mindscape.

"But still, you're quite a prodigy or something." The injured lead band member spoke. "You can learn such complicated chords in such a short time! You must be a genius!"

"That's the last things that I expect that someone could describe me." Naruto said while grinning. Even if he is always oozing with confidence, Naruto graduated in the Ninja Academy as a dead last. He knows at least that much.

"Yui-san? Naruto-kun?" A certain pink-haired idol approached the two with a big smile on her face.

"Kanon-chan!" Yui tackled the idol and two share a friendly hug. Nakagawa Kanon looked towards the blonde Shinobi and he returned the greeting with his usual 'yo' gesture. On the other hand, the band members are quite surprised since Yui and Naruto seemed to be quite close to the country's top idol.

"What does Naruto-kun doing here? You didn't inform me that he will be on the backstage before the performance!" Kanon pouted to Yui.

"Uhm… well…" Yui blushed, then she retell the reason why Naruto is with them down to the last detail. Naruto affirmed the explanation from the Goido heiress.

"I see… so you're the fast-learner, temporary lead guitarist of Yui's band…" Kanon said while nodding. "But a while ago, a saw you running on the three-legged race with Takahara-san." Kanon stated. This made Naruto froze.

'Crap! Kanon saw me on the three-legged race while my Bunshin is training as a lead guitarist!' Naruto suddenly got an urge to bump his head violently on the wall. "Uhm… well… you see…" Naruto is now sweating heavily. He cannot allow others to know that he have ability to create clones of himself.

"I see… I guess that's the time when you take one pretty long break, am I right?" The lead guitarist said. Naruto gulped exaggeratedly. "It is during that time when you peeked outside since there is a lot of cheering on the school grounds, right?"

Naruto recalled the memories of his Bunshin, and he remembered that his Kage Bunshin watched his race with Ayumi. Thus, he literally isn't present on the band room during that time. Good thing is that his Shadow Clone is more of a thinker than he is…

"Well…. That's right… Ahahaha!" Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"Ara? But you should have told us that you will be participating on the three-legged race!" Yui said towards Naruto. "That way, I… uhm… we could have cheered for you!"

"It's okay. We're pressed for time during practice so I didn't inform you guys." Naruto said, still nervous about almost blowing up his cover.

"So… you're helping Yui-san and her band even if you have a race to participate into?" Kanon smiled towards the blonde in admiration. Yui also just realized that… and that made something stir within her chest… "Even if there are other things that you need to do, you still cannot leave someone behind… that's so unselfish of you…" Kanon beamed towards him.

'Don't look at me like that… I don't deserve that…' Naruto smiled sadly. 'Me and my clone just played with your eyes… Everything that happened is just an accident… I am not that of a great person…' He thought, feeling guilty about what he had done…

"Please don't look at me like that… I am just another normal person…" Naruto clarified. "I just want to do something for my friends if I can't help it… It's not much of a big deal."

"Regardless… you're still here with us and fulfilling your promise to help my band. That itself, alone, is admirable. You can just enjoy the festival on your own way, but you still choose to spend your time practicing with us…" Yui and her band mates smiled at him.

"Yeah… I guess…" Naruto smiled.

"I got an idea! Why don't we just perform together!? Uhm… if it's okay… that is." Kanon said to Yui's bandmates.

"Really!? Kanon-chan just offered to sing our songs!?" The bandmates squealed in excitement.

"I guess, based on their reaction, they have already accepted it." Yui smiled on her friend.

"Really!? Thank you very much!" Kanon beamed and bowed her head to the band. "I'll inform my Manager! One moment!" Kanon quickly ran towards her manager for permission. However, the idol actually just wanted to sing songs with Naruto as one of her musicians. She actually got surprised after hearing Naruto just learned how to play an electric guitar. So now, even if this performance is her only participation on the festival, she felt that this will be her best festival ever if she and Naruto could stand on the same stage in front of her school mates.

"Naruto-san… on behalf of my band mates, we sincerely thank you for spending your time with us even if there are other things that you need to do on the festival…" Yui said to Naruto before Kanon returned to the group. She is still actually surprised that Naruto joined and even won the three-legged race. And she thought that Naruto didn't told them that he was one of the participants since he doesn't want to be a distraction on the practice. That's why she further realized what kind of person Naruto really is.

"Don't thank me. I am just doing this on my own whim -ttebayo." Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Kanon returned after a few minutes to the group and told them that her manager approved to the proposal, making the all-female band get excited. They did a small rehearsal on the backstage so Kanon can memorize the rhythm of Yui's band songs while Naruto trying his best to caught with them.

On the audience section of the gym, hundreds and hundreds of students are now gathering around the stage since they knew that Nakagawa Kanon, along with other famous pop stars and bands will be performing on the festival. Shiori, Tenri, and Tsukiyo just entered the gym and also got surprised by the large crowd waiting for the performances…

"Kanon-chan really is popular…" Tenri spoke.

"Yes. But yelling for an idol is not beautiful." Tsukiyo looked towards the male population who has banners with Kanon's face.

"It's okay. This is event only happens once every year." Shiori replied to Tsukiyo's comment.

But the three of them are actually just waiting for the certain blonde guy's performance as temporary lead guitarist…

Skuld, on the other hand, is now together with Keiichi and Belldandy on the gym as well. She is still wearing her own Maid Café uniform since she is only on her break.

"I really don't want to go out wearing this… but that Urd asked me to record Kanon's performance!" Skuld said with comical tears.

"It's just okay, Skuld. Urd will be happy if you do this for her." Belldandy comforted her little sister.

"And besides, your uniform suited you, Skuld." Keiichi smiled towards the youngest Goddess.

"Shut up, Keiichi!" Skuld yelled in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm… Maijima Campus… Festival?" Haqua said while levitating a few hundred meters on top of the school. She is still invisible with her Celestial Robe's powers… "Now that I think about it, that girl with that entity within her might be studying here… Maybe I can locate her here and drag her out… since I don't want to get other people be involved on this…"<p>

Haqua then activated her sensor to locate Tenri as she landed gracefully on the Maijima Campus ground…

"No matter what happens, I'll capture the being within that girl… for my friends who were killed by those Weiss…!"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>After few performances from various performers, celebrities, and bands, the stage suddenly got quiet. The audiences waited in anticipation for the main attraction among the entire performances. Of course, it is no other than the announced collaboration of the school's top band and with their vocalist who is no other the national idol, Nakagawa Kanon…<p>

"Minna-san! Here is the performance that all of you have been waiting for! Give a hand for the 2-B Pencils and our school's pride, Nakagawa Kanon-chan!" The MC spoke, and is met by loud yells from the eager fans of the band and the idol. The curtains was pulled above, and with no other words, Yui, the band drummer, tap her drumsticks…

"1…2…3…!" She said, as the band started beating, strumming and playing their instruments with near perfect synchronicity. The intro music is now playing… and much to most of the students and visitors surprise, the all-girl band has a blonde male lead guitarist who is now somewhat familiar for them…

"Naruto-kun… is the temporary lead guitarist of the 2-B Pencils!?" Ayumi Takahara, who is also currently watching the performance muttered in surprise. "He should have told me that he also have his own participation during the festival so I didn't force him to be my partner on the three-legged race! That stupid, always-worried-about-everyone-else idiot..." She pouted, then sighed and smiled.

"Na… Naruto!?" Skuld nearly dropped her camcorder after seeing Naruto on stage with the famous all-girls school band and the top idol. "What is he doing there?! And more importantly, just when did he learn how to play a guitar!?"

"Ara… ara… It seemed that Naruto-kun is more active than us on this festival, Keiichi…" Belldandy looked towards her partner…

"Haha. He told us that this festival will not be enjoyable for someone like him, but look at his face right now…" Keiichi smiled while looking towards Naruto who is grinning while trying to synchronize the sound of his guitar with his bandmates' instruments…

"Konichiwa Minna-san! Nakagawa Kanon-desu, along with 2-B Pencils!" Kanon yelled on her idol gesture to her fans. "Here's our first song! Happy Crescent (Happy Crescent is a song from Nao Toyama, Nakagawa Kanon's Voice Actress from TWGOK Anime)!"

Kanon started singing her song in her usual idol manner, erupting the energy of the crowd, while the other band members, except Naruto, will sometimes act as background voices on certain parts of the song. The band played their instruments as energetic as possible, with Naruto matching their own… since the energy of the band is the soul of their music and performances.

The song echoed even outside the gym, making the visitors who are visiting other booths on the festival lightly bang their heads in the air and others even sing along with the idol's voice. On the gym, the audiences are yelling, jumping and such, as if they are watching an official live concert that even the trio of shy girls smile on their behalf.

"This is the first time that I've been on such performance. Everyone seemed lively…" Tsukiyo said.

"Me too… But it's kinda scary…" Shiori muttered.

"However, I still can't believe that Naruto-kun can now play guitar that well…" Tenri muttered.

The music that filled the energy of the gym continued for the next few minutes until the song ended with a bang. Kanon and Yui's band waved their hands to their fans, except Naruto who is still not used on this kind of atmosphere and situation. The only time that he experienced something like this is during the time that he returned to the destroyed Konoha Village after defeating Pain. And even during that time, he is quite speechless since he is not that used on having such many people cheering for him…

"…our beautiful but elegenat drummer…. Goido Yui-san!" Naruto cut off from his thinking after hearing Kanon introducing the band members. He realized that the pink-head has already introduced most of the band members and now it all comes down to him…

"…and last but not the least… the temporary lead guitarist… the Prince of our group… Uzumaki Naruto-san!" Kanon pointed the blonde Shinobi, making him flinch as the crowd clapped and cheered at him…

Skuld saw Naruto's rare shy reaction in front of the crowd… In fact, this is the first time that she saw him reacting like this. Even Keiichi and Belldandy noticed this, but they just smiled towards the blonde. Skuld then realized that this is the first time that Naruto has been receiving such recognition, even from the Shinobi World. After all, based on his stories from his own world that she has heard so far, Naruto is always craving for attention since childhood. He became a hero and acknowledged by his people, yet before he could even taste the cheers of his heroic deeds, he ended up sacrificing himself to protect his home world…

"Naruto… Everyone here recognized you as who you are… regardless of your past… I'm happy for you…" Skuld gave a beautiful smile to the blonde. Even if the blonde didn't see that smile, she knew that her feelings and thoughts will reach him…

"Yeah! Just enjoy the show and leave the rest to us –dattebayo!" Naruto shouted to the cheering crowd.

"NARUTO-SAMAAA!" Some female students yelled with all their might, making certain 7 girls who are close to Naruto flinch visibly.

"What was that, Keiichi?" Skuld glared towards Keiichi after hearing the girls.

"Ahahaha…" Keiichi laughed awkwardly. "You see, Skuld… Naruto became quite popular because of his come from behind victory with Takahara-san earlier on the three-legged race… so…"

"Fangirls…!" Skuld muttered with visible comical feminine fury while looking towards the girls… "I'll definitely make a Fangirl Removal Machine right after this! I'll send those girls to another dimension!" Skuld said with burning determination on her eyes…

"Ara ara…" Belldandy just smiled while touching her cheeks with her right hand.

The band continued their performance with Kanon as their vocalist. They finished 3 other songs, much to the delight of the fans who are watching the performance. It is then on that moment that Haqua entered the gym where the concert is being held...

"My sensor detected that the girl with that entity from before is within this structure. But how can I possibly locate her with this many people around?" Haqua said as she levitated from the ground once again for her to better locate her sensor's target while still being invisible. She can't understand why this many people is gathering around just to listen to some random songs. She then looked towards the stage where the band performance is being held… and saw the familiar blonde guy for her...

"Uzumaki… Naruto? What is he doing here!?" Haqua muttered.

"Haqua…" Naruto thought while looking towards Haqua, but still performing with his electric guitar along with the band. "…good thing that this is the last song. I'll also need to talk to her. But who should I talk with first? Haqua or Tenri?"

Belldandy saw the levitating Devil girl and she also wondered what that New Devil is doing there. However, since she sensed that the girl doesn't have any malicious intentions, she thought that the Devil girl was only here to watch and enjoy the band performances so Belldandy just smiled at the thought and just focused on watching the performance. Skuld didn't notice Haqua, on the other hand, because she is too busy recording the performance thru her camcorder as requested by Urd.

Tenri, on the other hand, saw the very same Devil girl that she encountered a few nights ago… the very same Devil that she and Diana had a serious conversation with regarding Nifheim's state… She is surprised after seeing the girl who is looking around, as if trying to locate someone. And this doesn't go unnoticed by Diana.

_'Tenri… let's get out of here.'_ Diana said to her host. _'I'm sure that she is looking for us. I didn't expect for her to return this soon… It's a good thing that we are currently on crowded location she wasn't able to locate us properly with her sensor… But since we are already this close to her, she'll locate as sooner or later so we should get out of here!'_

'But you still haven't finished your conversation with Naruto yet…' Tenri said to the Goddess within her.

_'But we need to get away from here before she could locate us. We don't know what her aim is and why she is looking for us. We can't gamble meeting her without telling our circumstances with Uzumaki-san. He's the only one that we can depend on to protect us for whatever Nifheim has possibly planned against me…'_

Tenri understood the situation so she returned her attention to the real world and looked towards Shiori and Tsukiyo.

"Tsukiyo-san, Shiori-san, I remember something that I need to do… I'm sorry that this is quite sudden, but I need to go right now…" Tenri spoke with serious expression.

"Is there something wrong?" Tsukiyo noticed the change in mood of her new friend. Shiori also looked towards her in worry.

"Not really…" Tenri waved both her hands dismissively. "I'll be going now… I hope we can spend times like this the next time that the three of us met…" Tenri bowed her head and quickly ran towards the gym's exit.

Tsukiyo and Shiori however, also sensed something is not right… Shiori felt some strange presence that was levitating on the gym, but she cannot see what the presence is. On the other hand, Tsukiyo can actually see a blurry image of a girl levitating on the same location where Shiori saw it. But they didn't tell each other what they are sensing or seeing since they thought that it is just their own feeling… however, the entities within them can see the Devil girl clearly…

_'Shiori, please get away from here, and also… make your friend, Tsukiyo-san, join you…'_ a voice within Shiori spoke.

'Huh? Who are you?' Shiori asked while looking around. 'Your voice… seemed familiar to me…'

_'I am Minerva… we have already met before…'_ the tiny voice spoke once again…

Shiori, as someone who had special photographic memory, immediately remembered the _little child_ with the same name and voice that she met on the library. It is the small child with near identical look as of hers that was always carrying a large book whenever she is alone on the library (Minerva first appeared from Chapter 11). Thinking that the little girl is around, Shiori looked around the crowd, but she didn't see even her shadow.

'Where are you? How can you speak thru my mind?' Shiori muttered.

_'I am within you… but I cannot explain why right now. But please trust me and get away from this place as soon as possible…'_ Minerva said in wary. _'The Devil girl still cannot use her sensor to detect us since the current level of my powers are not enough to be sensed yet... But that is the reason itself why you need to get out of here, Shiori…'_

Shiori didn't have a choice but nodded to herself. She didn't know why, but she have this feeling that she can trust this voice within her. She then once again looked towards Tsukiyo who is seemingly spacing out. Little does she know, the moon-girl is also having her own conversation on her mindscape…

_'Tsukiyo…_ _We better leave right now along with that librarian friend of yours… a New Devil suddenly appeared out of nowhere…'_ Vulcanus, the Goddess within Tsukiyo, spoke to her host.

'Luna?' Tsukiyo got surprised after hearing the voice within her head. The being within her head introduced herself as Vulcanus during the first time that they met… (Vulcanus first appeared from Chapter 9 after her conversation with Naruto). But Tsukiyo liked of calling her in her doll's name as Luna. 'Why should we leave? Does it have anything to do with that something that I can see as a blur? Is that a New Devil? And what is a New Devil?'

_'Tsukiyo, my dear, please doesn't ask me five questions at the same time.'_ Vulcanus said. _'I sincerely apologize but I cannot explain what exactly is going on. I don't want you to get involved that much… But you will need to believe in me. And I promise, in the name of the Jupiter Sisters, that I will protect you and your friend no matter what.'_

'I understand, Luna.' Tsukiyo nodded. She is now considering this being who is always speaking on her mind that appeared right after her first proper conversation with Naruto as her friend. Being surprised is an understatement after seeing her on her mirror for the first time, but she got used to it and soon, this other being within her became her best friend. So she always trusted her judgment since she knew that Luna/Vulcanus also cared for her well-being.

"Tsukiyo-san." Shiori called the attention of her friend beside her.

"Shiori-san." Tsukiyo did the same, much to the surprise of the two girls.

"Can we… continue what we should be doing on the Astronomy Club room?" Tsukiyo asked Shiori, trying not to be forceful to drag her out of the gym.

"Uhm, yes. That is what I am about to ask for you as well…" Shiori answered with visible nervousness…

The two girls nodded into each other with a smile and they also made their way out of the crowded gym. On the other hand…

'Mel! Why did you suddenly ask me to buy some crepe!?' Ayumi said with slightly annoyed tone to the same voice that spoke within her after getting Naruto's phone number after the three-legged race. (happened from Chapter 17)

_'I just want to eat some crepe. If I didn't, I'll fell asleep.' _The being called Mel, or literally named as Mercurius, replied. Actually, Mercurius also just sensed Haqua's presence who is levitating above the crowd within the gym. And inviting Ayumi to eat crepe is her way of asking Ayumi to get out of the gym before the New Devil could sense their presence.

On the band stage, Kanon and Yui's band finished their last song with style as the crowd further cheered, requesting for an encore. However, aside from Naruto who is impatiently tapping his feet to get out of the stage to chase Haqua, Kanon and Yui also felt the very strange presence that entered the gym a while ago.

_'My friend, don't look towards the presence that you have sensed. She cannot sense me within you, but she will be if you look towards her.'_ The being within Yui spoke. It is the same being who spoke within Yui after parting with Kanon and Naruto (from Chapter 10) and during the time that Yui appreciated Naruto's determination to help her with her band problems (from Chapter 17). However, this is the first time that this being directly spoke within Yui's mind.

'Who… who are you? How are you speaking with me?' Yui looked around in wary, but still in graceful manner since she is still wearing her yukata.

_'I am a Heavenly Being… a warrior who punishes evil. The name's Mars… one of the Jupiter Sisters!'_. The being within Yui spoke.

'I don't understand what you're saying at all!' Yui said to the voice within her head.

_'I know! But this is not the right time for explanation! Once you were able to get out of the stage, leave this vicinity immediately so the New Devils will not sense us!'_ Mars said in commanding tone.

'Why should I listen to you?' Yui replied in wary.

_'To protect you and this important person in front of you…'_ Mars said while pointing towards Naruto. _'If you don't listen to me, something might happen and this important man for you might get involve. Please trust me.'_ Mars said to Yui's mind seriously. Yui blushed, but understood what the being who is speaking within her spoke. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust her…

Haqua and Naruto's eyes met… both of them knew that they have a lot of things that they need to talk to each other at the moment. But their gaze towards each other also indicates that they don't have time for it right now since both of them had some other things that they need to do right away… However, they didn't know that the very person that they need to talk with is the same girl… Tenri Ayukawa…

But what Naruto didn't notice is that Kanon can clearly see Haqua even on her Celestial Robe's invisibility powers. However, she pretended that she cannot see her, as Apollo's instruction for her.

_'Kanon. Be careful… That girl is from Nifheim… and I don't know what she is doing here… but I know that she cannot be trusted…'_ Apollo spoke within Kanon.

'That levitating girl that anyone cannot see... except me…?' Kanon said in wary.

_'Yes. And it appears that she is looking for something… or someone…'_ Apollo said while hiding her presence. _'As soon as the show is over, ran away from here so we can avoid her!'_

All in all, the weakened Goddesses within the 6 girls who are close to Naruto had the same feeling after sensing Haqua's presence even if their thoughts are not connected… They didn't know if they could still trust the New Hell's government after they sensed the opening of Garganta to summon powerful Weiss a few days ago (happened on Chapter 15)… With that, they already came to conclusion that the New Hell is being manipulated by some higher ups from Nifheim's government… and it had something to do with what happened during the Almage Machina… and their current status being sealed within humans…

Haqua's sensor then indicated that her target is moving out of her range.

"The girl that I was looking for… is moving away… she might have saw or sensed me!" Haqua said. She then looked towards Naruto one last time. "We'll talk some other time. I need to do my task as a member of the Runaway Spirit Squad…!" She then flew towards the exit to follow Tenri's trail…

After some closing statements, the stage's curtain was dropped for the next performers. Naruto quickly bid farewell to Kanon and Yui so he can catch up with Haqua. The two girls tried to stop him to talk to about this strange feeling within them that they have felt earlier but Naruto is no longer on their sight.

The Shinobi quickly used Shunshin to jump on the highest building of the school to sense Haqua. And he was able to do so. However, much to his surprise, Haqua is flying in hi-speeds towards his female friend that he needs to talk with…

"She's flying towards Tenri…" Naruto muttered. "But why?" Naruto then realized that Tenri has a being within her, and Haqua might have mistaken it as a Weiss. "Crap! She's mistaken!" Naruto quickly used Shunshin towards Haqua and Tenri's direction in hurry…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"It seemed that this girl, Haqua, is already on the move." Grimmjow said while flexing his fist.<p>

"Well, she finally located one of the Jupiter Sisters… she's actually more useful than I thought." Nnoitra said while licking his lips with his long tongue.

"Alright. It's time to make a move. Let's go." Neliel spoke in commanding tone.

"We'll need to kill the Jupiter Sister that Haqua has located. And we need to do this during the very moment that she will be within our reach!" Fiore said as the group flew with enormous speed towards Haqua's location…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Tenri was now running on an empty street a few blocks away from the school.<p>

_'Why does this place became deserted from people of all times!?'_ Diana muttered within Tenri's head. After all, it is a general unspoken rule of all temporal worlds to conceal their presence on the physical realm. If there will be ordinary citizens around, the beings from another plane of existence will not use their powers too openly, except by using restricted or forbidden spells that could affect or even alter the properties of the reality.

'What should we do, Diana?' Tenri muttered in wary.

_'Just run away from the Devil girl! If only I can use my powers right now…'_ Diana's thought were interrupted by Haqua's sudden arrival a few meters in front of Tenri with her invincibility spell already deactivated.

"I have finally caught up with you, young girl!" Haqua pointed her scythe towards Tenri, making the shy girl shudder. "We have already met a few days ago so we won't need to be so formal with each other. Now, please behave yourself and let me remove that being within you!"

"I… I won't allow that!" Tenri yelled with her eyes closed. She became too close with Diana so she cannot just let the Goddess be removed from her. "Diana is my friend! She's not some evil being that you're thinking about!"

"Have you ever think of the possibility that this friend of yours is simply deceiving you the entire time!?" Haqua said seriously to Tenri.

"Diana isn't that kind of person… she's my bestfriend and she will never deceive me!" Tenri replied back. Diana got surprised on how protective Tenri is for her… so she smiled… she felt really happy. That's why she can no longer allow Tenri to be involved on this…

"Then you might already have been brainwashed by her!" Haqua said as she casted a spell with her other hand. "I can sense that the being within you is not a Weiss, but if my sensor can sense her as one, then I don't have any other choice but to capture her!"

_"Goddesses are forbidden to lie, especially to those who are important for her…"_ Diana used her power to take over Tenri's body. Tenri's eyes became purple and a visible halo appeared above her head. _"… I don't know what happened to you, but I can feel that you became very determined on capturing me even if you don't have any idea what is actually going on, Devil girl."_

"Of course I do…" Haqua said while glaring towards Diana… remembering what happened to her friends that she believed that was killed by other Weiss while on duty… "…all that I need to do is to capture all beings like you so I can honor the sacrifices that my friends have given to restore New Hell!"

_"Sacrifices…? Don't tell me…?"_ Diana stuttered.

"That's right! Your kind… killed my friends! They died trying to capture another Weiss! If… if none of you has escaped the seal that bind you during the Almage Machina… then things like this will not happen!" Haqua yelled with all her might to Diana. She then attacked Diana with the spell that she had already casted on her hand.

Diana got surprised after hearing the revelation, but she cannot falter. She also didn't know what actually happened, and what is currently happening… but that doesn't mean that she will not fight back. After all, she also has someone that she needs to protect… the very person who accepted her… the real person who has the right on the body that she is using right now… Tenri Ayukawa.

The Goddess dodged the spell from Haqua and prepared casting her own spell to fight back. She can feel that a lot of her powers had returned since she already acquired a halo above her head… after all, Tenri spent almost an entire day with Naruto… and the welling feelings by her host to the blonde made her powers got restored in a much higher rate than before. Even if her current powers are still far below her natural form… she will need to maximize it to protect Tenri.

However, she got surprised by the incoming attack from Haqua… which is a downward, full-swing slash from her scythe that was also imbued with Magic that was created to split the other entity within the initial soul of a person.

_'It can't be!'_ Diana thought on that moment. _'The spell within that scythe's blade… is only created to purify the negative emotions and feelings within a human, expelling the Weiss away from the host. But if this spell is used against a human with a god sealed within her… then… the human… will die! But… I can't evade it…! I focused too much on casting my spell since I only am using a fraction of my restored power! At this rate… Tenri might… die!'_

"This is for my precious friends who became victims of your schemes…!" Haqua yelled as she swung her scythe down at full force…

_'No… Tenri…!'_ Diana thought as she saw the incoming downward slice…

*CLANG*

But the attack never came, except for a clashing metallic noise that seemed to intercept the attacking scythe. The metallic clash created small shockwaves, but enough for Diana and Haqua to feel the sudden gush of wind due to the weapon collision that blew their hair mildly. They quickly looked towards the one responsible for that incident…

And they saw the familiar blonde guy who is now on his Shinobi outfit (Naruto's usual black-orange jumpsuit topped with Jounin vest, red coat with black flaming design on the hemline, dark orange-colored scarf on his neck, Shinobi sandals and gloves, Sword of Nunoboku on his back and Kakashi-mask) blocking the slashing scythe with his kunai.

_"Uzumaki-san…"_ Diana muttered subconsciously in surprise and relief.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Haqua said with hesitation and confusion.

"Are you alright, Diana?" Naruto asked the Goddess without averting his gaze from Haqua.

_"Yes… I am fine. Thank you for protecting us." _Diana spoke in behalf of Tenri while stepping away.

"You… already knew about this being within that girl… yet you stopped me from removing that being within her?" Haqua glared towards Naruto, still with their weapons on contact.

"Yeah. But attacking like that without clarifying things will lead to misunderstandings… and it might cause a much greater conflict." Naruto replied seriously towards Haqua. "I believe that you have been mistaken about this… Haqua."

"Mistaken? Or is it you protecting her was a mistake?!" Haqua yelled towards Naruto. "She had a being within her… and it is possibly a Weiss! So I need to remove and seal that being!"

"You are being filled with hatred! Do you really think that you can possibly think properly if you're letting your hate consume your reasoning!?" Naruto yelled back towards Haqua since he can sense her emotions due to his Empathic Tracking ability.

"You can never understand me! My friends were killed by those Weiss while simply doing their duty! That's why I made my vow to honor their sacrifice by capturing all the Weiss no matter what! This is the path that I chose!" Haqua said while retreating her scythe to attack Tenri once again, only to be parried by Naruto and his kunai.

'I see… she had lost her comrades due to this Weiss hunting thing… that's why she is being consumed by her hatred…' Naruto thought. 'At this rate, she might end up like Sasuke…' Naruto then realized that Haqua casted a spell to attack him, but Naruto simply glared towards incoming spell while releasing Chakra to dispel the spell and knock Haqua away for a few meters (the same thing that Naruto has done against Sasuke's Katon attack from Chapter 229 but he didn't roared this time, just a glare). But he held back a lot for him not to accidentally injure Haqua.

"All that we ever wanted is to capture and seal those stupid Weiss who escaped their seal from the Almage Machina so we can acquire peace in New Hell once again! That's all that we ever wished for!" Haqua yelled towards Naruto as tears were falling down on her cheeks while remembering the smile of her dead friends.

"I can understand… those feelings… so much that it hurts…" Naruto said calmly with a sad smile, surprising Haqua and Diana, with Tenri listening thru Diana's powers. "The place where I came from is filled with battles and wars… and I have lost many important friends during battles… most of the time, while trying to protect me. Even my Sensei was killed by one of the powerful Shinobi who is trying to capture me…"

_'Uzumaki-san…'_ Diana muttered while watching the back of the blonde Shinobi who is protecting her.

"…I wanted to kill that man who killed my Sensei so much! But after meeting and battling that man… I found out that he is also filled with hate due everything that happened to him, his village and his friend! Both of us knew that we are fighting with the same reason… hatred and revenge against each other! But in the end… I cannot bring myself to kill that man…" Naruto continued his statement.

"Why…? Isn't it best to make him suffer the consequences of what he has done!?" Haqua yelled towards Naruto. She didn't know if she can believe on this blonde Shinobi's words, but she can see the same feeling on the Shinobi's eyes as that of hers. That's why she asked the question, not for her to know the reason of the blonde why he didn't kill the man who killed his Sensei, but for her own reason since she knew that she is being consumed by anger and hatred.

"Because my Sensei believes that one day, everyone can understand each other's feelings to remove anger and hatred against each other… that there will come a time that peace can be achieved if we never give up and continue to move forward." Naruto replied calmly, remembering his times with his Godfather, Jiraiya. "He died looking for the answer for acquiring peace… and he told me that if he can't find that answer, he will leave that task to me… as his godson and his apprentice. That's why for me to honor his ideals, I didn't kill that man who killed my Sensei…"

"And that's it!? You just let that person who killed someone important for you got away from all his crimes?!" Haqua retaliated.

"Yes." Naruto answered without 2nd thought. "…after everything that he has done, I couldn't just forgive him. But if I kill him, then I'll dishonor the very will that I have inherited from my Sensei. If I kill him, nothing will ever change…" Naruto replied. "…in the end, that man who killed my Sensei decided to believe in me for looking for the answer to acquire peace…"

"We might be on the same situation, but our circumstances are entirely different! I cannot just forgive those Weiss after everything that was happening in Nifheim and for everything that happened on my friends! I am not like you!" Haqua yelled with tears falling from her eyes.

"I know that very well. But… what I am asking is that… are you really sure that capturing the being within Tenri is the right thing to do? Have you ever tried to listened on their side before letting yourself be consumed with your hatred? Does beating the hell out of the being within Tenri will revive your friends?! Is that what your friends would really want you to do?!" Naruto replied to Haqua. "What if this being within Tenri is the one who knows the truth about what actually happened during that Almage Machina War? What if she had the answer on all your questions!? And you realized this after sealing her without giving her a chance to tell her own story… What then?!"

Those questions from the Shinobi slowly drilled within Haqua's mind… She didn't know why, but she just realized that her way of thinking is clouded by her hatred due to the death of her friends. Upon realization, she lost the strength of her legs, making her fall to the ground. Naruto used Shunshin to catch Haqua's falling body while Diana ran towards the side of the two.

Actually, Naruto wanted to avoid killing as much as possible. If there will be a choice, he don't want his hands to be stained by blood just because of useless violence. However, he understood that much that as a Shinobi, there will come a time that he will need to do everything to protect those who are important for him, even if it means that he will need to kill someone… just like his father who became a hero by taking many lives during the 3rd Shinobi World War…

"I… I don't know what I should believe into… should I still believe in Nifheim's Government… or this girl's words… or your words… Naruto…" Haqua said weakly.

_"I believe that I need to tell the two of you everything… And it will be up to you if you'll believe what I'll tell you. Haqua-san, Uzumaki-san, what I'm about to tell you… is the entire truth that I know based on my view of the current events in Nifheim… including the facts about the Almage Machina War…"_ Diana said seriously to the Shinobi and the New Devil.

"Diana… so you really do have involvement on this Nifheim issue…" Naruto said seriously towards the Goddess.

_"Yes… as for I am Diana, the Goddess of Knowledge and Wisdom… one of the Jupiter Sisters who used their powers to seal the wicked Weiss to end the Almage Machina War…"_ Diana declared seriously, surprising both Naruto and Haqua upon the revelation.

However, before Diana could continue her statement, Naruto suddenly grabbed Diana's right wrist and pulled her towards him with Haqua still being held on his left arm. The Goddess is about to retort, but she felt a powerful slicing gust of wind passing through her recent location that could cut her in half if she wasn't pulled by Naruto.

_"What's happening?!"_ Diana asked towards Naruto, but in quite shy expression since her head is literally leaning on Naruto's chest along with Haqua's.

"Isn't it obvious? We're suddenly being attacked by who knows who!" Naruto replied while trying to sense the surroundings.

He then saw a blue-haired man a few meters above them who had his sword swung down, indicating that he is the one responsible for the first attempt to attack Diana. However, before he could analyze his appearance, he felt another horizontal slice, as if to cut their heads off, from the opposite direction. Naruto quickly grabbed the two girls' head beside him and he forcefully ducked their heads along with his' to narrowly dodge the horizontal slash.

Then, Naruto felt another presence right in front of him and the girls. It is a green-haired girl with her sword trying to impale either Diana or Naruto. With Haqua and Diana still have both their heads being forcefully leaned towards Naruto's chest since the Shinobi is protecting them from attacks coming from random direction, the two girls was able to look into each other's eyes so they nodded to each other and they simultaneously casted a defensive spell to block the impaling attack of the green-haired woman in front of them.

The combined spells was able to successfully block the attack but the force of the thrusting sword from the green-haired woman still sent Naruto, Diana and Haqua skidding for a few meters. Naruto glared towards the attacking female as he braced himself to stop himself and the girls from skidding backwards.

"How come…? Three of the Five Supreme Generals of Nifheim are currently in Ningenkai… and all of them are trying to attack us…?" Haqua just muttered in surprise as her body started to tremble.

"Thank you for personally introducing yourself… Diana of the Jupiter Sisters…" A voice then echoed above them. Diana, Haqua and Naruto quickly looked above the tallest building around them and saw a female wearing large clothing. "You did a great job locating them, Haqua du Lot Herminium…"

"Fiore-sama…" Haqua said while looking towards the female who just spoke.

"And even with the Chosen Child protecting the two of you, it won't matter since the Supreme Generals of Nifheim will take care of the three of you." Fiore smirked towards Haqua and Diana. Naruto, on the other hand saw the three individuals who attacked them charging a demonic spell on the tip of their right fingertips on three random directions…

"CERO!" The three fired their demonic spells directly towards Naruto, Diana and Haqua.

'Each of those attacks is more than enough to destroy this entire town! What the hell are these bastards thinking!?' Naruto can easily evade those attacks on his own however, he doesn't know if these two girls beside him can dodge or protect themselves. And besides, if he simply dodge away, the entire town will be destroyed that will result to a lot of casualties…

With the incoming demonic blasts in massive speed, Naruto quickly used a single hand seal to cast a defensive jutsu…

"FUUTON: MAMORI NO KAZE _(Wind Release: Winds of Protection)_!" A small, powerful twister quickly surrounded Naruto with the two girls beside him (the same defensive jutsu that Naruto used from Chapter 14). However, the flow of the wind is directed upwards, making the Cero blast from the three individuals be redirected, surging above the sky and exploded, illuminating the entire town…

Naruto's Wind jutsu resided with Haqua, Diana and him facing each other's backs. Each of them are facing three of the Generals on their respective gazes, making Haqua shudder in fear and Diana glaring towards the beings.

"Who are they, Haqua?" Naruto asked seriously.

"The blue-haired guy is Grimmjow-sama, the black-haired one is Nnoitra-sama, and the female one is Neliel-sama. They are three of the Five Supreme Generals of Nifheim… And I believe that their powers could rival that of the Three Kings of Makai…" Haqua answered Naruto's question.

_"What does the three Generals of Nifheim doing here?"_ Diana asked even though she already knew the answer. But she asked this question not for herself, but for Naruto for him to have an overview of the situation, and Haqua for her to understand what is the true colors of the current 'New Hell'…

"Well, we need to kill you, Diana of the Jupiter Sisters. Then kill that Haqua girl, since she will already knew a lot after this incident, and then kill the Chosen Child who is protecting you…" Nnoitra said while licking his lips evilly.

_"…the Chosen Child… you mean Uzumaki-san… is the Chosen Child…?"_ Diana muttered in surprise. Haqua does the same as both of them looked towards Naruto without letting their guard down with surprised expression on their face.

"What the hell is that Chosen Child? I am me, nothing more, nothing less!" Naruto glared towards the Weiss Generals. 'If only I could fight them right now, then I'll be able to lead them away from the town. But… with Haqua and Diana with me, they'll definitely take advantage of them as my weakness to defeat us!'

"Fiore-sama! What's happening? What does the Jupiter Sisters has to do with Nifheim? I thought the New Devils are the ones who fought against the Weiss and the Old Devils during the Almage Machina War! And why am I being targeted for assassination by the Generals of Nifheim themselves!?" Haqua yelled in a pleading tone.

"Haqua du Lot Herminium… you're an intelligent girl, but your loyalty for Nifheim's Government has blinded you for what is about to unfold." Fiore glared towards Haqua.

_"For you to treat your subordinates as mere pawns for your plans… that's unforgivable!"_ Diana yelled towards Fiore.

"Diana of the Jupiter Sisters… and you Haqua… both of you clearly don't know anything, do you?" Fiore spoke in an evil glare towards the two girls. "Do you really think that the Runaway Spirit Squad is a force to enforce Justice within New Hell?"

"What do you mean…?" Haqua trembled once again upon the dawning of the revelation.

"Let me discuss it to them for you, Fiore." Neliel spoke with calm tone but with radiating killing intent. "Capturing the escaped Weiss is simply a camouflage of the true goal of the Nifheim's New Government. Because the true goal of the Runaway Spirit Squad is to locate the Goddesses…"

"That's why the very moment that you give information about you locating a Goddess, the Nifheim Government commanded us to clarify the information and proceed on killing the Goddess if it properly verified… directly by us…" Grimmjow smirked on his statement.

"Diana… is this the thing that you always wanted to told me about?" Naruto said without looking towards the Goddess.

_"Yes… But I didn't know up to this extent…"_ Diana affirmed. She then looked towards the Devil girl beside her. _"Haqua-san… let me clarify this one last time… I am not one of those Runaway Spirits or literally known as Weiss. Rather, I am an existence hated by them more than anything else… for I am one of the Goddesses who ended the Almage Machina War by sealing the Weiss involved in that War."_

'Diana is the one who sealed the Weiss during the Almage Machina War…? If it's true, then all my theories and assumptions matched…' Naruto thought.

"A Goddess? But… I still can't believe it… how come… a Goddess like you got involved in the Almage Machina War? And how come you became sealed within a regular human?" Haqua inquired with confusion painted all over her face. However, before Diana could answer Haqua's inquiry, Nnoitra dashed towards their group with pure murderous intent.

"Those who should be dead shouldn't be talking by themselves!" Nnoitra yelled as he used his large, somehow gunbai-shaped weapon to attack the group. Naruto tagged Diana and Haqua with Hiraishin marks on their wrists, and then dashed towards Nnoitra with his Hiraishin kunai imbued with Wind-Chakra, making it look like a Wind sword and clashed with Nnoitra with matching shockwaves.

"I won't let any of you pass through me." Naruto said coldly, enough for the other Generals to hear him.

_"Almage Machina… the battle between the Old Devils or Weiss and the New Devils that included you, Haqua, had reached to new extremes. After all, New Devils don't have enough power to defeat the Weiss."_ Diana muttered while looking towards Naruto, making sure that her words could reach him. _"If no one put an end to that war, the violence would have become uncontrollable and might affect the temporal worlds and Valhala itself. That's why the Gods of Valhala decided to intervene with the Nifheim Government's permission, sending me and my sisters to help the New Devils on the war to defeat the Old Devils…"_

Nnoitra swung his large, gunbai-like sword down however, Naruto simple maneuvered himself mid-air by touching the very blades and pushing himself above. He took a quick glance towards Neliel and Grimmjow, and then realized that they are also dashing towards the two girls with massive hypersonic speed.

"NINPOU: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU _(Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Technique)!_" Two Shadow Clones appeared right beside Naruto and both flashed beside Tenri and Haqua thru their Hiraishin tags. The two Kage Bunshins intercepted the advance from the two other Generals, one using a human-sized shuriken while the other used Chakra Blades similar to that of Asuma's.

"Skillful enough to handle a weapon clash with Nnoitra and also had an ability to create a clone of himself with the same moves as of his original self…" Neliel smirked towards Naruto's Kage Bunshin.

"… He really is someone that we should handle as soon as possible…" Grimmjow said as he increased his demonic energy to fight against Naruto's Shadow Clone.

"I… I've never heard of something like this… I always thought that the New Devils are the ones who created power to seal Old Devils…" Haqua muttered with her scythe prepared for battle. Aside from the confusion that she had within her mind, she knew very well that once a single General made it close to her, she'll be defeated in a fraction of a second. But still, she needs to hear the other side of the truth… no matter what happens… "It's hard to believe that gods will collaborate with the Devils… since this wasn't even mentioned in the Nifheim Government…"

_"That alone should be more than enough to realize that Nifheim's Government is hiding the truth about the Jupiter Sister's involvement on the Almage Machina war…" _Diana narrowed her eyes after realizing that. _"Continuing my story, over the course of war, the Weiss has already acquired too much power that even the Gods who joined the Almage Machina can no longer defeat them unless we use our full powers."_

_"In the end, with no other choice left, we decided to use our full powers to seal the Weiss and the Old Hell entirely with our lives as the medium… changing Nifheim's Government into New Hell…" _Diana continued her story. _"However, before I knew it, I already found myself within Tenri's body. And that is more than enough for me to realize that the seal that we created to bind the Weiss was already broken…"_

"So someone… broke the seal intentionally?" Naruto said. "But why? How does this Almage Machina war begin in the first place?" The Naruto Bunshin closest to them spoke while parrying Grimmjow's sword attacks with his human-sized shuriken. They parry each other, sending the two of them skidding backwards. The original Naruto who is fighting Nnoitra then threw a Hiraishin kunai sharply towards Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow instinctively dodged it by simply tilting his head.

"I am your opponent, kid!" Nnotira attacked the original Naruto with a horizontal full swing slashing attack after seeing the Shinobi throwing a Hiraishin kunai to Grimmjow who is fighting a Naruto Bunshin. "You'll lose your head if you take me for granted!"

"Do you really think that kind of useless weapon will ever hit me?" Grimmjow grinned evilly towards the original Naruto. However, he suddenly realized that the Naruto Bunshin that he is fighting with disappeared in front of him.

"Take this, bastards…!" Naruto Bunshin suddenly appeared right behind Grimmjow as he flashed on the Hiraishin kunai that the original Naruto has thrown and swung his human-sized Shuriken on the back of the blue-haired General. The large shuriken inflicted large diagonal slice on the back of the General since the blades are equipped with Chakra. And in a fraction of a second, he charged his favorite attack and slammed it on the same wound… "RASENGAN _(Spiraling Sphere)_!"

Grimmjow is then enveloped by a 10-meter wide Chakra Sphere that grinds his external and internal organs while skidding backwards due to the force of the attack. Nnoitra and Neliel saw so they are quite surprised since the Chosen Child was able to land a blow against a General. The other Naruto Bunshin who is fighting Neliel and the original Naruto who is fighting Nnoitra saw that split second distraction on their opponents so they took advantage of it…

"FUUTON: JUHA SHO _(Wind Release: Beast Tearing Palm)_!" Naruto Bunshin channeled Chakra on his Chakra Blades and fired a concentrated Wind Chakra Blade towards Neliel. The female General leaped away however, the Wind Blade created by the jutsu can be manipulated by the user's thought. So Naruto was able to redirect the Wind Blade to Neliel's direction. Seeing that she cannot easily evade it, the female General decided to counter it with her own blade attack.

"That's quite an impressive attack for a clone…" Neliel smirked, then she realized a presence right behind him preparing to attack.

"This one will be more impressive!" The Naruto Bunshin yelled as she attacked Neliel with the same complex Taijutsu that he used to defeat Aquaman's brother, Orm, with much faster and more powerful blows… the Namikaze Rendan or technically, Sasuke's Shishi Rendan variant. However, Neliel is fast enough to parry the incoming Taijutsu attacks…

"So the Wind Blade earlier is a distraction for you to get close to me and attack like this. But I can still read your moves!" The female General smirked to Naruto.

"Is that so…?" Naruto Bunshin said seriously before giving a powerful downward kick. But Neliel was also able to block it. Naruto Bunshin then used the force of the kick to leap away from Neliel. "You were able to block all my attacks with your arms… so I'll be taking your arms away right now…" Naruto said coldly. It is then that Neliel realized the multiple explosive tags attached to her arms.

"What are these? Are you… implanting these while attacking me?" Neliel said while landing on the ground gracefully. Neliel tried to remove the tags but since it is imbued with Chakra, she cannot able to do so. Naruto Bunshin implanted the explosive tags while attacking with Namikaze Rendan so Neliel didn't notice it until now.

"Yes." Naruto then created a single hand seal. "BAKU!"

A loud explosion enough to create massive shockwaves that triggered some alarms on the nearby shop echoed after Naruto detonated all the exploding tags attached to Neliel's arms at the same time. During that time, the original Naruto is already in mid-air after dodging one of Nnoitra's attacks. He then channeled his Uzumaki Chakra Chains to bind the gunbai-shaped weapon of his opponent, then also threw him mid-air.

"He is using multiple unorthodox fighting style… But those are not enough to defeat me!" Nnoitra yelled but before he knew it, his body is already enveloped with Uzumaki Chakra Chains, restricting his movements. Naruto then reappeared right behind him and turn both themselves upside down.

"OMOTE RENGE _(Initial Lotus)_!" Naruto spun on the mid air violently with Nnoitra, making them rotate in enormous speed. Naruto then used the force of the gravity to slam his opponent into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed, creating a massive damage on the streets that also shook several residential blocks. Upon the impact on the ground, Naruto leaped away and landed in front of Diana and Tenri while the Shadow Clones dispel themselves.

'Amazing… he did that to the Nifheim Generals…?" Haqua muttered as she saw Naruto and his Bunshins knocked the Three Generals almost simultaneously.

_'And he did that while protecting us… so technically, he is still holding back… at this rate?'_ Diana muttered in awe.

'For him to battle against the Generals like that… He really is strong… The Chosen Child…' Fiore said while glaring towards Naruto. 'He really should be eliminated as soon as possible!'

"Continue your story and answer my earlier question, Diana! Those attacks won't affect them for long!" Naruto said to the Goddess seriously. 'It's a good thing that fighting in Jounin-level along with my Bunshins is enough to buy us some time. But I'm afraid that it will become an entirely different story once they recovered. After all, I can sense that they are barely using their full powers… They are holding back… and studying my attacks…' Naruto glared towards the craters where the Generals landed after his attacks.

After all, Naruto knew that this Generals are technically Weiss but with high level of sentience. So they also definitely have the same high speed regeneration like all the other Weiss that he has already fought. And besides, they won't be called as Generals for nothing. So they definitely have powers that far surpassed the Weiss that he had already fought…

_"Hai…" _Diana nodded. _"The truth is… before the Almage Machina War, there is an ongoing soul crisis over the temporal worlds. And there are three domains involved within this crisis: the Holy Realm of Valhala, the Human World of Earth, and the Dark Realm of Nifheim. These three realms are connected by one thing… the souls in existence."_

"During the ancient times, the souls of humans are sent to the Realm of the Dead that exists within Nifheim for purification." Haqua continued Diana's explanation. "After the purification process, the souls will be sent to Realm of Life within Valhala to create the process called reincarnation, putting the souls back within the human body… thus the three realms acted as a big recycling mechanism. And the energy that will be used for this process will be distributed to protect the balance of existence between those three domains."

_"However, the Realm of the Dead made use of the evil within the souls… thus creating an entirely new being of pure malevolence and evilness. They are what you we call now as Weiss. These evil beings slowly consumed the entire Nifheim, thus destroying the balance between the 3 realms."_ Diana explained. _"These Weiss soon realized the enormous power that can be created within the evil thoughts and negative energies within humans, so they began corrupting humans with wickedness in order to generate massive amounts of evil energy. And soon, Valhala realized what these beings called Weiss has been doing. Upon investigation, the Heavens soon figure out that Weiss are configuring a dreadful plan…"_

"What plan…?" Naruto asked.

_"They plan to unify all the darkness and evilness within Nifheim, so they decided to destroy Heaven thru the massive demonic energy that they acquired from human realm… then convert Earth into a soul farm filled with nothing but darkness and evil."_ Diana finished her statement.

"However, there are still Devils who disagree with this plan. That includes us." Haqua muttered. "Realizing how the Weiss has affected the entire balance between realities, we decided to step out and fight against these Weiss before it is too late. From there, the largest war in Nifheim happened… the Almage Machina." Haqua said to Naruto.

"I see…" Naruto suddenly got a headache after hearing all the explanation. "However, the New Devils don't have enough power to defeat the Weiss. So the Nifheim Government decided to request assistance to the Heavens to stop the plan and defeat the Weiss. However, this was done without telling the New Devils. In the end, the Diana and the other Goddesses joined the war and used themselves as sacrifice to seal the Weiss and end the war…" Naruto said, relating to Tenri's situation since he has also done the exact same thing to defeat Madara and end the Fourth Shinobi World War (on this fic).

_"That's right. We volunteered… because that war must be stopped no matter what." _Diana affirmed. _"However, like what I have said before, since I am already here, and the Weiss are being revived by using humans' negative energies and emotions, then that could simply mean that the seal we have created has been broken."_

"So you finally realized that you Goddesses are just being used this entire time…" Fiore spoke still on the same location. The Generals are now emerging from the location where they all landed, already completely healed and regenerated. "From the very beginning, the Weiss already knew that the Heavens will do something stop them on their plans. So the Jupiter Sisters joining within the war and sacrificing themselves to seal the Weiss is already part of our plan…"

_"So the entire Almage Machina War is just a pawn to draw me and my sisters out…"_ Diana concluded. _"But why did you do that? If you have a plan to destroy the Heavens, why did you plan to draw us out just for us sealing the Weiss?"_

"The Jupiter Sisters are the Goddesses that has enormous amount of powers that will be needed to create a seal. If we proceed directly to our actual plan, you and your sisters will definitely stop our plans. So we need to create a puppet war to have the Goddesses use their powers, thus weakening you and your sisters so you won't have enough power to stop us." Neliel spoke while dusting herself. Grimmjow and Nnoitra landed right beside her with intimidating gesture.

"Another plan…? All of you are toying with other's lives just for the sake of your plans…?" Naruto glared towards the recovered Generals while Haqua have her mouth hanging after hearing everything.

'I've been doing my best… with everything that I have… but this entire time… me and my friends… are just being used…?' Haqua said within her head, as if losing her own self while holding both sides of her head. She then collapsed on the floor but Naruto quickly caught her falling body.

_"What are you planning?"_ Diana glared towards Fiore who magically appeared right in front of the Generals.

"There is no point telling that to those who are about to die." Grimmjow smirked evilly. "That Almage Machina was done all for the sake of weakening the Jupiter Sisters, making them vulnerable against us. Sometime after the Jupiter Sisters have successfully sealed us, Weiss, some valuable allies from what you so-called New Hell destroyed the seal and created a pathway for the weakened Weiss to venture in Human Realm. And since you and your sisters are part of the seal, you came with the Weiss here in Human Realm and resided within a human host."

"And with a fake act of the seal destruction, the Nifheim Government created the Runaway Spirit Squad in a false attempt to locate and recapture those Weiss… but it is actually for the sake of locating the weakened Goddesses to kill them before they were able to restore their powers…" Nnoitra added while licking his lips maliciously… his usual habit. "Of course, the Hell Academy didn't teach you the proper powers to defeat and seal the Weiss so all you loyal New Devils can just die during the capture."

"So this is the true nature of New Hell…" Naruto muttered. All his assumptions from before matched. The Weiss Hunters not having full information on how to capture powerful Weiss like Lullaby, the mysterious power that was used for sealing the Weiss, and other information that was hidden deep within the nature of New Hell came to light.

"Now that our little chit-chat is over, let's proceed on what is needed to be done." Fiore smirked as she started casting a spell. Naruto stood in wary while glaring towards Fiore and the Generals with trembling Haqua still on his arms and gesturing Diana to hide behind him.

'I can take those three so-called Generals on my own. But I can't go all out without protecting Diana and Haqua. And besides, we are currently on a crowded town… if I do something here, Skuld and Bell-neechan might got caught on this battle and these bastards might also target them since they are also Goddesses.' Naruto thought. He then looked towards one specific location. 'All that I need to do is to hold them back for now and wait for **_their_** arrival. I'll think about what is needed to be done after that.'

"So you're finally casting that spell, Fiore…" Nnoitra said. "After all, after that small sparring with the Shinobi earlier, I realize that using only 10% of our powers will not be enough to beat him."

_'They are only using… 10% of power… this entire time?'_ Diana thought in surprise.

"Well, even if we want to, we can't just go all out here without that spell that Fiore is casting." Neliel spoke. "Our full power might stress this planet. And it might catch the attention of the Justice League. I know we can beat them but we shouldn't engage useless fights."

"Cast it faster Fiore… I can't wait to taste the blood of a Goddess and the Chosen Child…" Grimmjow said while barely containing his excitement…

"You…" Haqua stood forcefully with her body trembling in anger. "…you Generals are the ones who killed my friends since they also found out the truth… just like what you want to do against me right now… am I right?" She said while glaring towards the Weiss Generals. If a glare could kill, then these Generals were already dead over a thousand times.

"I am the one responsible for that." Nnoitra grinned with pure malevolence. "Just like you, they have already found out the truth even if they were not able to locate a single Jupiter Sisters. You know, their pained screams while going through all the things that I have done to them really is a beautiful music for my ears…"

Naruto gritted his teeth upon hearing those words… he can no longer contain himself and his building rage… no matter what happens, this Nnoitra will receive a beating that he has never experienced before.

"How dare you!?" But Haqua beat him to it as the Devil girl charged directly towards the Generals using her scythe with all her might with extremely pissed off face.

"That's the expression little girl!" Nnoitra readied his gunbai-shaped blades and also attempted to attack Haqua.

"Damn it! She's in no condition to fight!" Naruto said sternly.

Haqua's scythe and Nnoitra's blades met… but Nnoitra's strength is far above Haqua's so he easily swiped the scythe away from Haqua's hands, leaving the girl vulnerable to the next attack.

"I'll be bisecting you in half now, pathetic Devil worm!" Nnoitra swung his massive blade to Haqua. Seeing the incoming attack, Haqua just gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, as if already accepting her fate. After learning everything, she just realized that she no longer have any reason to live... she dedicated her life for the sake of protecting New Hell… yet she realized that she is just being used this entire time… her entire dream is just another tool for Nifheim…

However, Nnoitra's attack didn't come aside from a loud metallic clash. She opened her eyes, and saw Naruto blocking the attack with his Asuma Chakra Blade. Naruto repelled the attack with all his might and kicked Nnoitra away. Naruto actually used the same Hiraishin mark that he implanted on Haqua's wrist earlier to quickly flash in front of the Devil girl to protect her.

Then, he proceeded on attacking Fiore who is almost finished casting her spell in a flash. However, Grimmjow blocked his attack with a cocky smile. Naruto then realized that Neliel is no longer beside these two Generals.

Naruto then saw Neliel taking advantage of the situation as she is now dashing towards Diana in massive hypersonic speeds with pure murderous intent. He just realized that he just left Diana's side so she is now vulnerable for being attacked. However, he smirked to himself… as if realizing something.

"The Goddess that you are supposed to protect is about to die! You're a failure, Chosen Child! It's all over!" Grimmjow grinned evilly towards the Shinobi.

"Chosen Child your ass! That's right! It's all over, for all of you!" Naruto said to Grimmjow with their weapons still fighting for dominance.

Then, a massive explosion occurred from where Diana is currently standing. Neliel then realized that someone blocked her attack towards the Goddess so she leaped away from the scene and glared towards the Goddess' location.

"What the hell happened?" Neliel spoke in a surprised tone.

"I can't believe that the Generals of Nifheim would gang up against a weakened Devil girl, a defenseless girl, and the Shinobi kid who cannot fight properly since he is protecting the two girls and this town." Someone spoke beside the Goddess. After releasing a tiny fraction of their Reiki, the smoke from the explosion cleared… and it displayed the three familiar figures for everyone present in the scene…

"It can't be…" Grimmjow spoke. Naruto then pushed himself away from Grimmjow and landed beside Haqua.

"The Three Kings of Makai…" Nnoitra glared towards the three newcomers.

"Sorry for being late, Shinobi kid." Yusuke greeted the Shinobi with a grin.

"You seem to be having fun here…" Hiei said seriously while looking towards the Nifheim denizens.

"It's a good thing that we were able to sense their murderous intent right before they arrived on this place. Or else, we'll truly be late. (Yusuke, Hiei and Yoko Kurama sensed the murderous intent from the Generals of Nifheim during Chapter 17 while they are following Haqua)" Yoko Kurama, on his red-haired human form said with a rose on his hand, as if smelling it.

"You three just arrived at the right time." Naruto smirked to the Kings…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Uggghhh…!" The Queen of the Amazons, Hipolita, is now awake after Faust rendered her asleep. She then got surprised after realizing that she is now tightly chained by the sorcerer. But what made her got more surprised is that she is actually chained right in front of the very Gate that she didn't wish to see again… the Gates of the Underworld… the Gate located on the rift between Themyscira and Tartaros…<p>

The Queen then saw the mad sorcerer, Felix Faust, attaching the assembled key to its keyhole that will unlock the Gate of the Underworld that was gathered by Diana and the Justice League. She glared towards the sorcerer and continued to struggle, trying to get out of the grip of the chains that bind her.

"I beg you! Stop this!" Hipolita yelled towards Faust. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"I know exactly what I am doing!" Faust retaliated as he continued to attach the relic key. "I've dreamt of this moment my entire life!" The key then finally got attached to the keyhole. "Now, let's not keep our new lord waiting!" He then twisted the key to remove the locks of the forbidden Gate…

The gigantic gears beside the Gate started to move… the pillars of the Gate started to shake… after thousands of years, this forbidden Gate is finally unlocked once again…

The entire rift started to shook due to the movements of these massive gears. The Justice League, who is on their way to stop the sorcerer's madness, also felt the tremor. And it is enough for them to realize that it is already too late for them to stop Faust…

"Hera, help us!" Wonder Woman prayed to her favorite goddess due to the predicament that they are currently into as the massive gate started to open. Superman and the others thought the same. They have already faced powerful Aliens, self-obsessed weirdoes, insane villains, and even self proclaimed gods during their entire careers as superheroes. However, this is the first time that they will actually face… a true god…

After a few moments, the Gate has finally been opened. Then, a 10-foot shadow started to emerge from the darkness on the other side of the Gate. The being wore a black armor with red outline created from unknown alloy combination. He has visible long black hair and also donned a tattered cape behind him with its hemline almost touching the ground. And most importantly, the demonic power that he is emitting on the very moment that he stepped out of the gate is so overwhelming that was enough to suffocate anyone who doesn't have enough willpower to stand in front of him…

**"Free at last! It's been a while since I was able to step out here in Human Realm…"** The being spoke with a voice mixed with amusement and authority.

"Welcome… Lord Hades…" Felix Faust kneeled and bowed sincerely in front of the Olympian God of the Underworld… "… to honor your return, I brought you an offering…" He then pointed out the chained Hipolita just a few steps right in front of the gate.

**"Do my eyes deceive me…? Can it be my dearest Hipolita, here to greet her Lord and Master on his triumph from returning on the pits of Tartaros…"** Hades then removed his helmet to reveal his facial appearance… He has black, curly long hair and a thin mustache… along with his demonic eyes.

"Not a day has passed that I haven't been reminded of your treachery." Hipolita retorted to the God of the Underworld.

**"Not a day has also passed that I longed for the feel of sweet touch of a living flesh…"** Hades moved his hands to touch Hipolita's face and chin. Hipolita tried to evade herself from the touch but due to her chains, she wasn't able to do so. Hades then increase the strength of her grip to Hipolita in an attempt to kiss the Queen, much to Hipolita's anger…

"My lord. I hope I got my end of the bargain." Faust called Hades attention, halting the forced kiss of the God to Hipolita. "With your freedom and the Amazon Queen, I demand what you promised me." The sorcerer asked in determined tone.

The Justice League finally arrived on the scene but concealed their presence against the newly arrived God.

**"Oh, yes… You seek for ultimate knowledge…"** Hades smiled evilly towards Faust, but the sorcerer didn't mind. Hades then touched his forehead with his right index finger and imbued it with Magic. Faust smiled in contentment since he is about to achieve his very own dream. However, the very moment that Hades spell flowed within his body, he started to age really fast and became an old, weak man while groaning in pain… **"This… pain and suffering is the ultimate knowledge that every man was able to know…"**

Faust then fell on the ground with very old appearance and very weakened state, much to the surprise of the super heroes who are watching from the shadows…

"Good lord…" Is all that Superman muttered with the other heroes having the same things in mind. This is the power of a God… even a touch from his fingertips is more than enough to send anyone on the verge of death…

"This can't be happening!" Wonder Woman said as she ran towards her mother's side to unchain and free her from the hands of the mad god… The other heroes saw this so they joined the Amazon Princess on her battle against the God of the Underworld…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Palace of the Daimakaicho…<p>

"The Earth of the 9th Universe really is different from our own Earth…" Gohan said while scratching the back of his head. The Saiyans just finished absorbing the orb of knowledge from the Daimakaicho for them to learn about the 9th Universes' history. After all, Hild used the same spell that Belldandy used for Naruto to easily learn about the Earth's history (from Chapter 3). Everyone one of them managed to acquire the knowledge, except for Goku who fell asleep just after a few minutes since he doesn't have any interest on other things except fighting.

"But this world has many beautiful girls!" Goten said excitedly.

"We're not here for that Goten." Trunks sighed. After all, he knew very well that Goten's hobby is skirt-chasing.

"Ugghh… I still have a headache…" Goku clumsily scratched the back of his head.

"You fall asleep right after we begin learning the knowledge of the 9th Universe' Earth and now you're the only one among us who have a headache?! Your brain really is dead, Kakarotto!" Vegetta glared comically towards Goku.

"The five of them really are an interesting bunch, Bills-kun." Daimakaicho said with amused expression.

"That's what I also thought during the first time that I met them. And the good thing is that they are not abusing their powers for their own whim. But their obsession for fighting really is something." Bills commented.

"Hohoho. You're just like them, Bills-sama…" Whis said on his usual tone when teasing the 7th Universe' God of Destruction.

"What did you say?!" Bills reacted comically to Whis.

However, the Daimakaicho felt something that is not right. And after a few seconds, one of her servants appeared on their current location magically, surprising the Saiyans except the Hakaishin duo and the Supreme Ruler of Nifheim.

"Daimakaicho-sama." The Devil kneeled on her knees with full of respect.

"Proceed, Mara (Mara from Ah My Goddess)" Hild said seriously. The Saiyans also noticed this facial expression as well.

"The Gate of the Underworld has been opened. And right now, Lord Hades is now unlocked from Tartaros and is currently on his way to Themyscira…" Mara reported.

"That Hades again…" Daimakaicho sighed. "We already have done enough dialogues with the Olympus faction of Valhala, now he is doing something like this again."

"Who is this Hades?" Goku quickly asked.

"Hades is an imprisoned Olympian God on Tartaros, one of the quadrants of the Nifheim's domain. He is imprisoned after collaborating with the titans and attempted to overthrow the gods of Olympus faction in Valhala." Daimakaicho explained without much interest. "Well, as usual, he is the kind of god who wants to rule the world. If no one was able to stop him, it could easily mean that it will be the end of that Earth."

"Wow! So he is a God!" Goku said excitingly. "How powerful is he?"

"Hades is the God of the Underworld of the Olympian faction. And I am a descendant of Anubis who is the God of the Underworld from Egyptian faction (I have stated from Chapter 16 that Bills came from the 9th Universe as well.) We may have come from different factions, but our hierarchial status are the same. So he is around as strong as of me." Bills said.

"That's good to know! Can we meet him?" Goku quickly asked.

"Hmm… actually, I don't have any reason to stop Hades since Themyscira, who is supposed to guard that Gate, let their guard down. However, I also don't see any point for stopping you Saiyans on going against Hades." Daimakaicho smirked but her expression is quite neutral. "This will also be a great opportunity for me to see what you Saiyans can do with my own eyes…"

"Does that mean…?" Vegetta said in anticipation.

"Well… that's what I mean." The Daimakaicho smiled to the Saiyans. "I'll have you transported to the Gates of the Underworld to fight Hades."

"Alright!" Goku pumped his fist to the air while Vegetta smirked to himself. They'll finally be able to fight some God outside the 7th Universe that could possibly go toe to toe against them.

"And you can go all out against Hades. The Gate of the Underworld is within the rift the separates Tartaros and Earth. So you don't have to worry about accidentally destroying the planet while fighting against him since you will not be fighting against him directly on Earth." The Daimakaicho added.

"Just a reminder that we'll not be going with you, Saiyans." Whis said to the five. "So don't do anything stupid. Remember that we are on a different universe."

"Hai!" Goten, Gohan and Trunks bowed their heads to Whis.

"Very well, let's see how interesting things will turn out…" The Daimakaicho smiled with mysterious intentions while watching the fighting obsessed Saiyans…

**Author's Note:**

**1. ****I have changed the setting of the Gates of the Underworld from the Justice League series. On the JL series, the Gate is located beneath Themyscira. However, on this fic, the Gate is located on the rift between worlds and the path to this rift is beneath Themyscira. It doesn't really that much, but I am thinking of using it as fail safe for any possible questions that may arise on this Chapter and the following Chapters.**

**2. ****On this Chapter, I have already named the Goddesses that was residing within the main supporting heroines… the Jupiter Sisters. For those who have already read TWGOK Manga, you have already known them. But let me enumerate them to remove any possible confusion. Please Google their appearance as well so you can imagine who they are while reading this fic. Thanks!**

**a. ****Tenri Ayukawa – Diana**

**b. ****Ayumi Takahara – Mercurius**

**c. ****Tsukiyo Kujo – Vulcanus**

**d. ****Shiori Shiomiya – Minerva**

**e. ****Yui Goido – Mars**

**f. ****Kanon Nakagawa – Apollo**

**3. ****Haqua's sensor can sense Tenri's Goddess, but not the other Goddesses within the other girls. It is because currently, Tenri's Goddess powers have higher levels than the other girls for now that was enough for the sensors to detect. And also, it cannot sense the Norse Goddesses since the sensor is only designed to track down the Weiss and the Jupiter Sisters.**

**4. ****I'll be using the soul cycle process from TWGOK Manga Chapter 80 on this fic.**

**5. ****Well, Hades from JL series toyed with the Justice League, even with Superman. And to top that, he barely used his powers. So I made Hades on par with Bills of DBZ on this fic since I also based it on the mythology that I connected on this story. Haha.**

**6. ****Just a reminder that the Arrancars from Bleach Manga on this fic are not Hollows. They are Weiss. Because Weiss are the ones involved within this story and not Hollows.**

**7. ****The Arrancars, or named as Generals on this fic, seemed to be quite weak on this Chapter. However, I hope you don't misunderstand, they are not that weak. I have mentioned on this Chapter that each of their Cero is enough to destroy the entire Maijima town. And it is mentioned that they are currently using only 10% of their power. And let me tell you that it is only the surface of their powers. I just made the fight on this Chapter like that so I can proceed with the plot while creating the proper setting for the next Chapters.**

**8. ****Just to set your expectations, the Manga/Anime characters involved on this fic have different power levels than their original counterpart. Actually, they are a lot stronger that their Manga counterparts. But their appearance, character, abilities and powers will still be the same as much as possible. After all, I don't like writing OC's.**

**Thank you guys! Till next time!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Paradise Lost

**Author's Note: Hello guys! It's time to post a new Chapter again. I know it's the same as always, but I can't help but say thank you for everyone who liked, Favorited and Followed this fic! Special mention also for those who took their time to write their reviews! I really do appreciate it!**

**Review Responses:**

**For Kinunatzs: Well, Fuzetsu is already been on my mind, and I am glad that we have the same opinion on that. I actually intend to use Fuzetsu, and you'll find it out this Chapter! Do you remember that Fiore is casting a spell before the end of the last Chapter? That's it actually! And there'll be additional effects to Fuzetsu in this fic. You will find it out on this Chapter and also other clarifications regarding it on the Author's Note part in the end of the Chapter! By the way, thank you very much for your consistent reviews!**

**For OverDriveXT: That's right. The Generals are around the level of the Makai Kings in terms of power… base power. Since the Generals are technically Arrancars, please expect them to have their own Resurreccion and Makai Kings also have their own S-Class level power that they have yet to use. And as for the Norse Goddess, they know what's happening. It's just that I didn't include that part on the last Chapter, and I include it on this Chapter. After all, I only limit my Chapters from 18k to 20k words. Thank you!**

**For BlueFlash99: Thank you so much for the appreciation! I need those words for my own motivation. I am kinda down lately but those words of encouragement from you lifted up my spirit somehow. Thank you very much!**

**For swiftrabbit: Thank you for your input! I really do appreciate it! I'll discard that idea of mine for now and focus on this fic. Even I am interested on how this story will turn out, especially with all the ideas and plot that I have in mind. Thanks again!**

**For Darkabyss: Hi sir! Thank you! I'll just focus on this fic for now since I also liked how this fic goes. I'll do my best to meet up with your expectations! And for your question, Naruto will definitely meet Hagoromo, and something more, as he will encounter other person(s) involved on the power of the Six Paths! Haha. And it will be very soon based on the current flow of the story.**

**For Clinton: Hello sir! Thank you for your acknowledgement! As for who is stronger, I'll tell you honestly that current Saiyans are still stronger than full powered Naruto of this fic. However, that's why I have power-ups available in stock! Please watch out for that. After all, I really love power-ups, regardless if it is a legit or ass-pull power-up! Wahahaha!**

**For sect: Thank you for all your output! You're right. Wind can also be used as a trigger for Lightning and Fire-based attacks. However, with the power-up that I have in stock for Naruto, soon, he can use other elements aside from wind. Ashura Naruto is already set on the storyline after all. And it'll come very soon.**

**For CapturingGod200: Haha! That's one great imagination and assumption sir! The other Universe within the 12 Universe on this fic for other anime verses? That really is a great input! It really didn't cross on my mind! However, since I already have the story outlined, I don't know if I can adjust this story as the way you have thought of. However, it would be best to create separate fics for each verses rather than cramping them on this fic since I already have a plot on this and also have an idea on how to end this fic. But still, thank you!**

**For nightmaster000, Krazyfanfiction1, rinnegan18, ****ahsankhanahsankhan2014, icedemon678, Randy Nyema, Joe, starstrike141, Teddy Vanderaa, Dark Flash, and joe: Thank you so much for your simple but very very meaningful reviews! That really meant a lot for me!**

**Here goes Chapter 19! I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

_ (From here, anything that might happen on this Chapter is entirely my personal point of view on how things will turn out. The Characters on this fic are a lot more powerful than their Manga counterparts respectively. Whatever happens on this Chapter is my view on how fights will turn out using the current powers that they have on this fic, but that doesn't mean that the results will be the same if the characters from their manga counterpart met and battle. So please don't bash me on this. Thank you!)_

_(Also, you might notice some plot hole or some things that I haven't covered up on the past and latest Chapters. However, rest assured that I will cover it up on the next Chapters. Since I can only write specific amounts of the story per Chapter. And also please check the Author's Note section during the end of the Chapter for some clarifications. Thank you.)_

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 19**

Maijima High…

The school still is currently celebrating a festival, thus making it filled with various kinds of visitors… most are friends or relatives of a student who are currently studying on the school. And the volume of people grew ten-fold especially during Kanon's performance along with the school's top band. However, few minutes right after the band performance, a sudden explosion followed a bright light erupted in the atmosphere right above the Maijima Town, making the civilians worry about something odd was going on…

However, for the two Norse Goddesses present on the school, they knew what kind of power that light is…

"That was… a Cero… a powerful offensive demonic spell that can only be used by the powerful deities of Nifheim!" Skuld said in wary while looking above the sky as the explosion created by the Cero disappears (That Cero is the same Cero that Naruto blocked during the last Chapter).

"I believe so…" Belldandy looked towards Skuld. "But how come something like that is casted on this town? Does this have anything to do with the Devil girl who is watching the band performance earlier?"

"What Devil girl?" Skuld asked.

"Well, there is a certain Devil girl who entered and watched Kanon-chan and Naruto's performance earlier." Keiichi said. Even if he doesn't have any powers, since he is holding hands with Belldandy during that time, he was able to see Haqua watching the band performance while the Devil girl is levitating on the air. "And as I recall, she is one of the Devil girls that I saw on TV who is trying to seal the demon that you call Lullaby."

"That violet-haired girl with stupid big scythe?" Skuld asked Keiichi. "But that girl doesn't have enough power and ability to cast a Cero!"

"And now that I think about it, Naruto I haven't been able to see Naruto right after the band performance. Maybe he knew something about what is going on…" Belldandy said to the two, until they heard several impacts and shockwaves coming from a few hundred meters away from the school grounds… (this is caused during the time when Naruto and his Bunshins are battling the Nifheim Generals last Chapter) "…the Generals of Nifheim… I can't sense their presence, but I can feel that they are the cause of those explosions!"

"The Generals of Nifheim? What are they doing here? Nifheim Generals shouldn't be bothering with Human Realm!" Skuld said in disbelief. "I think we should check it out, Onee-sama! I believe we need to see what's happening… especially if that idiot of a Shinobi got involved on this again!"

"I believe so. Maybe we should contact Urd as well. She is the daughter of the Daimakaicho after all." Belldandy then started contacting her elder sister.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Three Kings of Makai are now standing a few meters away from Gimmjow, Nnoitra and Fiore, with the latter still casting her spell. Diana on the other hand, is standing right behind Yusuke who is the one responsible for blocking Neliel's attack against her. The Goddess has disbelief painted on her face. After all, she never expected the arrival of the deities from the Makai Realm. Naruto leaped towards the Kings with the weakened Haqua on his arms and landed beside Diana.<p>

"You seemed to be a trouble magnet, kid." Yusuke said without looking away from the Generals as Neliel also leaped away, landing beside her comrades.

"I've heard that many times before from where I came from." Naruto simply replied.

"You're the same as him, Yusuke." Hiei commented. "However, in your case, you are the one who is always looking for trouble."

"Pleasantries aside, I believe that there is a reason why such important beings from Nifheim will go out of their way for battling someone here in Ningenkai." Yoko Kurama said seriously towards the Generals.

"To make things short, they are the ones who are responsible for spawning powerful Weiss here in Earth and they are targeting these girls behind us since both of them know the truth about it." Naruto said with his gesture pointing towards Diana. "There are a lot more details included on that, but for now, that's the overview why I am protecting them."

_"Hai… that's right."_ Diana replied in polite tone. _"It's a pleasure to meet the current Three Kings of Makai."_ She bowed her head lightly. _'I can't believe that Naruto is allied with them. Just what did happen for the Kings of Makai to trust him?' _She thought.

'Naruto… is acquainted to the Kings of Makai?' Haqua thought. 'According to the information that Naruto told them, I guess they have agreed to investigate this Weiss issue here in Ningenkai… so that's why they are willing to lend a hand on him…' She concluded.

On the other hand…

"So the Makai Kings really showed up…" Grimmjow said seriously… then grinned like a wild animal who just found his prey… "…The Chosen Child is strong… and since those Kings also showed themselves, then we don't have any reason to hold back anymore!"

"So I have finally met that three-eyed bastard who defeated my student, Shigure…" Nnoitra smirked while looking towards Hiei. Even if Hiei still had a cloth wrapped on his forehead to hide his third-eye, Nnoitra can still sense the third eye's power. "Let's see what you actually are made off… little guy…"

"The Three Kings' powers can rival our own… so this will be an all out battle." Neliel said, then she looked towards Fiore. "And it looks like Fiore has finally finished casting her spell… now, they'll be within our own domain!" Neliel smirked darkly.

"Haqua du Lot Herminium, Diana of the Jupiter Sisters, the Chosen Child, and the Three Kings of Makai… All of you shall be under the true power of Nifheim!" Fiore said as she raised her right hand while emitting enormous amounts of demonic energy. Her right hand then emitted a demonic insignia that stretched towards the sky, and stretched thru the horizon in a form of visible shockwave. The atmosphere started to change, as if the world itself is being changed…

"What's happening?" Naruto asked Haqua since she is the one who knows a lot about demonic spells being a denizen of Nifheim. He wanted to stop Fiore's spell, but he can't just jump into something without any idea on what is he dealing with. And besides, these three Generals will definitely stop him on his tracks if he does so.

"This… is a spell that only those Demons and Devils with enormous amounts of power can activate… a forbidden power that manipulates the natural flow of space and time of reality…!" Haqua muttered as she looked towards the sky with surprised expression. "So Vintage is the one who is behind all of this…" She just realized.

"Vintage?" Yoko Kurama asked the Devil girl.

"Yes. Vintage is an illegal association of New Devils who wish to revive Old Hell." Haqua explained. "Vintage members continued the dark schemes of Weiss from the shadows by using the negative energies they have connected within humans to cast powerful spells like this… I never thought that Vintage was now able to join the Runaway Spirit Squad… And even Lune-sama's right hand person, Fiore, is a member of it…"

"Absolutely! Now, Unrestricted Spell Activate! FUZETSU (a kind of boundary field from Shakugan no Shana)!" The demonic insignia literally changed the entire battlefield itself, removing the colors of the world and changed it into plain red and black in color. The floating clouds, the flying birds, the moving people and other moving things literally stopped their movement, as if the flowing time of the world itself froze.

"This is…" Yoko Kurama said. He is still on his red-haired human form. Suddenly, a rift opened right above Fiore and the Three Generals. It is a Garganta, the same rift that opened during the arrival of the Mobile Colossi in the battle on the Northern Polar Cap. Then, a being that is also clad in white clothing like the three other Generals emerged out of the Garganta with a very cold expression from his face.

"Fuzetsu. This is a special unrestricted spell created by the higher-ups of Nifheim that will allow Hell and the real world to intermingle." The newly arrived being spoke without any emotion. "Thus, it technically created an entirely new but temporary dimension with the combined properties of Nifheim and Human Realm where all sorts of casualties, destruction and time will be stopped for ordinary beings."

"Ulquiorra-sama…" Fiore muttered in surprise, as if not expecting the arrival of the newcomer. However, the other Generals smirked evilly, as if realizing that a powerful ally also came to aide them on this situation.

"I can't believe that you will be forced to activate Fuzetsu, Fiore. That's why I came to check things out." Ulquiorra said in emotionless tone. "Now I can finally understand. Aside from the Chosen Child, the Makai Kings are also protecting the Jupiter Sisters. Very well… since the Fuzetsu is casted, we can finish our objective properly as soon as possible."

'This Ulquiorra… he is entirely different from the other three Generals. I need to watch my back against him.' Naruto thought. "Haqua, this barrier field called Fuzetsu… based from what Ulquiorra said, does that mean that no matter what happens within this barrier field, it won't affect the town where we will be fighting?" Naruto asked the trembling Devil girl.

"That's right." Haqua forced an answer. "As you can see, we are within a secluded dimension created from a fragment of time of the real world and demonic energy of Nifheim. That's why the time seemed to stop here and also, whatever destruction happened here, it will not reflect on the real world. Yjis temporary dimension is simply an imitated shell of the real world."

"But why would they do that? I mean, they are on advantage if they fought us in real world since we cannot fight while protecting the entire town?" Naruto inquired.

"Like what they have said, the Generals can only use 10% of their power in the real world. However, they can unlock their full power if they will fight in other temporal worlds, dimensions, and such, including the world created by Fuzetsu." Haqua said while thinking about the full power of the Generals. "I haven't ever seen the full power of these Generals… so if they activated Fuzetsu to fight against you, then that simply means that they do acknowledge your power."

"I don't know if I should be happy or not after hearing what you have just said." The Shinobi said as he looked towards Tenri/Diana. He then saw that she is trembling as well. "Are you okay?"

_"Nifheim… they really did plan this well…"_ Diana muttered while glaring towards the Generals. _"This Fuzetsu… is a forbidden spell… and there is a reason itself why it became forbidden…!"_

"So you have finally noticed it… Diana of the Jupiter Sisters." Fiore said while looking towards the Goddess with disgust on her face. "This Fuzetsu has altered insignia, and it is created not only for the Nifheim deities to unlock and release their full power within this barrier field, but also to make the Goddesses powerless within this field! So within this spell, you are nothing but a regular human!"

_"Why are you going this far? Why do you need to use the Goddesses, seal our powers, and even attempt to kill us?!"_ Diana yelled towards Fiore.

"Because we are Demons!" Fiore spoke with evil tone. "Demons should be the ones who control everything, not the Heavens that clouded the world with their own stupid laws that could only benefit their own kind! Continuing to live within the power of the Heavens is nothing more like a prisoners' life! However, living within the darkness created by your heart's desire will give contentment to anyone! That's how it used to be, and that's what should always be!"

"Then you're one crazy bitch!" Yusuke snarled to Fiore. "What gave you the right to force your beliefs to anyone, going as far as to destroying the balance of everything, just for the sake of your stupid desires!?" He said while emitting powerful Reiki.

"And what gave you the right to think that you should stop us?" Grimmjow replied to Yusuke. "Everybody is entitled on their own opinions, aren't they?"

"But forcing your stupid ideals by attempting to destroy the Heavens isn't something that we can shrug off." Hiei spoke while unwrapping the clothes that wrapped his arms.

"Then all that's left for us is to cross swords. After all, this is how it is always decided since the ancient times… thru battles and bloodshed!" Nnoitra licked his lips evilly.

"Wrong. Battles can be avoided if everyone will try to understand each other." Yoko said, remembering his first encounter with Yusuke who tried to save him and his mother by sacrificing himself. "But in your case, you're not trying to understand anything and just imposing these Nifheim ideals of yours.

"Who should try to understand? You or us? Either way, all that's important is the reason why we need to fight. We have our own ideals, you have your own. So it all comes down to whoever wins, has the better ideals." Neliel spoke calmly.

The air is then filled with tension after the exchange of words. Both sides emitted high spiritual pressure that could suffocate any ordinary beings. However, Naruto and Ulquiorra didn't budge after hearing the exchange of words by their comrades.

As for Naruto, he saw Ulquiorra as the one who is needed to be watched for among the Generals. Even if the others have the same intention of killing Haqua and Diana, he had already fought them so he already had a general idea on how he could fight them. However, this new guy in front of him isn't displaying any emotion aside from his cold demeanor. That is enough fact that he cannot just anticipate his moves. So he needs to be careful to protect these girls against him.

As for Ulquiorra, his main goal is to eliminate the two girls behind Naruto. And since it is his mission, he needs to do so as soon as possible. Whatever his comrades had in mind don't concern him. However, he understood that much that he cannot kill the girls unless he eliminates the Chosen Child first. So their battle will definitely be inevitable.

As for Haqua and Diana, both of them can now feel the killing intent between both sides as they are emitting their spiritual pressure, except for Naruto and Ulquiorra. Never in their wildest imaginations that these encounter could happen… especially the battle between the Generals and the Three Kings of Makai. They knew very well what kind of powers these beings possessed, so a battle between these two factions will definitely be out of their imagination… However… the two girls remembered what the Generals have said regarding Naruto…

'I always thought that it is strange for a regular human to possess such power… but now I understand… Naruto Uzumaki, the person who came from another world… is the one chosen by the prophecy as the Chosen Child?' Haqua thought while looking at Naruto's back.

_'I can't believe it… I can't believe that I didn't consider such possibility… that Uzumaki-san, is the Chosen Child?'_ Diana muttered within herself.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Aside from the Norse Goddesses, there are other individuals who have sensed what is going on within the Maijima High. They also saw the exploding Cero on the atmosphere and also the seemingly powerful shockwaves created from seemingly powerful fighting oppositions. And now, they just realized that they are currently within a forbidden spell that was created from a fragment of time of the real world…<p>

"What happened, Mel?" Ayumi asked the being within her while running around the red color-tainted surroundings. "Why does everyone stopped moving? Why does the color of the world became with nothing but red? And most importantly, why am I the only person who can move around on this weird space?" She said while shaking his club members worryingly.

_"This is Fuzetsu."_ The being within Ayumi spoke. _"This is a forbidden spell created by the Weiss for battling against the gods… but a regular Fuzetsu shouldn't dispel the power of the gods. However, it seemed like this one has altered insignia to remove our powers…"_ Mercurius explained as brief as possible.

"Gods? How did you know about that Mel?" Ayumi asked curiously.

_"As much as I want to tell you everything that I know, I don't want you be involved that much on these affairs. So I am requesting for you to hide for now until this temporary dimension got dispelled…"_ Mercurius said calmly to Ayumi. But deep within her, she is also worried about what's happening.

_'First, a Devil girl appeared out of nowhere, as if looking for someone… Now, I can sense powerful beings fighting a few hundred meters away from school… And based on the Cero earlier, one of the factions included in the fight are the Generals of Nifheim. And now, they even cast a Fuzetsu, as if trying to weaken someone while preparing to fight all out… I want to know what's going on… but I can't let Ayumi be involved, especially since I am powerless within this Fuzetsu…'_ Mercurius thought.

* * *

><p>On the Astronomy Club Room…<p>

"So this Fuzetsu is a spell used for removing your powers, Luna?" Tsukiyo asked the being within her in a worried tone. After all, something strange is happening right before her.

_"That's right."_ Vulcanus replied. _"And since I am powerless within this space, I may not be able to protect you. So I just allow ourselves to be included along with the frozen humans within this Fuzetsu. That way, if someone might search for or against the Goddesses, they cannot locate us easily."_

"So Shiori-san doesn't know that this Fuzetsu spell is casted on this world?" The girl once again asked as the librarian girl beside her also had her body frozen like her.

_"Yes."_ Vulcanus replied. _"Only someone with special powers within her can move within the Fuzetsu. Like what I have said, we can move on this frozen space if we want to. However, if the Devil girl that we saw earlier has something to do with this Fuzetsu, then we don't have the leisure to move around so I decided to freeze ourselves like your friend's current state."_

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Tsukiyo and Vulcanus didn't know that the same discussion is happening within Shiori's consciousness.<p>

"I see. But why does this Fuzetsu activated? Does it have anything to do with the explosion on the sky earlier along with the subsequent shockwaves after that?" Shiori asked the voice within her. The librarian girl is actually worried on these events, and even thought that these are all a dream. But with the voice of a child who is constantly speaking within her and explaining the situations, she became quite curious about the situation.

_"Uhm… I guess it has something to do with it." _Minerva said with her small voice. _"Just like you, I am curious about what's going on, but I am powerless right now due to this altered Fuzetsu. All that I can do right now is to take over your body. But I don't have any power to protect you if something might happen if we move around. So let's just rest easy for now, Shiori…"_ Minerva said to her host.

"I understand." Shiori then looked towards Tsukiyo. "Something strange is happening right in front of us, Tsukiyo-san." However, she knew that the doll-loving girl will not respond since she is also 'frozen'.

_"I just hope that whatever is happening, it won't affect my sisters… because I believe that everything that's happening right now is related to the Almage Machina."_ Minerva thought.

* * *

><p>On the backstage of the gym where the band performances were held…<p>

_"A Cero… now an altered Fuzetsu… that's more than enough to realize that nothing is resolved in Nifheim after we sisters sacrifice our lives to seal the Weiss…"_ Mars spoke within Yui's consciousness.

"I can't understand what you are talking about!" Yui said to the being within her. Unlike Ayumi who is moving around to locate a place where she can hide, and just like Tsukiyo and Shiori, Yui's body is frozen along with other people and the being within them decided not to move around to protect their host.

_"I know. Everything is all too sudden. A kind girl like you shouldn't get involved on something like this. But we no longer have any other choice."_ The Goddess of war within Yui spoke. _"That's why I need to recover my full powers as soon as possible! Get married to that Naruto guy as soon as possible, Yui!"_

"I can't do something bold like that!" Yui flailed innocently within her head.

* * *

><p>However, on the celebrities' room, Nakagawa Kanon is having a real time conversation with the Goddess within her, Apollo.<p>

_"Due to this Fuzetsu, I can feel a tiny trace of presence within my sisters even if we are rendered powerless within this spell." _Apollo said seriously to Kanon. _"I am glad that every one of us seems fine. But I cannot locate them pin-pointedly just by sensing them since we are all powerless on this altered Fuzetsu…"_

"Thank you for explaining this Fuzetsu thing earlier, Apollo." Kanon sighed. She also got surprised after suddenly seeing the world turned red with everyone stopped moving. "So what should we do? Should we look for your sisters while under this spell?"

_"That's what I want to do."_ Apollo replied. _"But I cannot risk using your body while looking for my sisters under these circumstances especially if the New Devils are involved in this. You might get hurt even if their real target was me."_

"I'm okay, Apollo. If I could do something for you, then we should do it." Kanon smiled to her bestfriend that is exists within her. "I know you want to locate your sisters as soon as possible. And if I can be of help, then I'll be more than happy to assist you."

_"You really are a kind girl, Kanon. I really am glad that I ended up being sealed within you."_ Apollo smiled clumsily to her host. _"That Naruto kid really is lucky to have you falling in love with him."_

"Apollo!" Kanon blushed heavily. However, that simple teasing remark is more than enough to further increase Apollo's recovering Goddess powers, as she can feel that Kanon's affection towards the blonde Shinobi is growing further and further than before, especially after their stage performance together.

_"You really are cute when you're flustered, Kanon."_ Apollo remarked to the blushing idol. _"I can sense tiny presences within my sisters due to Fuzetsu. But I cannot pinpoint their exact location… except for one… Diana's presence. And I can sense that she is involved on the battle with the Generals of Nifheim a few hundred meters away from here. She is also powerless like me since we are under the Fuzetsu spell. So I need to find and help her on whatever situation she is right now. I can't let something happen to her if I know that I can help her!"_

"I understand, Apollo." Kanon replied. "I know that it is dangerous, but I have believe that you will protect me, right?"

_"Kanon…" _the Goddess within Kanon just muttered after seeing the sincere, earnest smile to her by her host…

(So technically, the Goddesses' hosts can be 'frozen' along with other humans in Fuzetsu or move with their host as well, thru their own will. However, they are powerless within Fuzetsu. And depending on the degree of powers that they have recovered, they will be able to sense their sister's presence. That simply means Apollo can sense Diana within Fuzetsu since she gained more of her powers than Vulcanus, Mercurius, Minerva and Mars. Diana on the other hand, even if she currently had higher level of Goddess powers restored than her sisters (Apollo included), she didn't try sensing her sisters since she is currently in a battle situation.)

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Onee-sama… our powers are sealed within this Fuzetsu!" Skuld said to Belldandy in worry. "I can't even invoke Noble Scarlet!"<p>

"Same here… I can't summon Holy Bell." Belldandy said to Skuld while looking around in the frozen, red-tainted world. "Everything seemed to stop flowing… except for the battling spirits on that direction…" Belldandy pointed out where Naruto, the Generals and the Three Kings of Makai are confronting each other.

(Noble Scarlet and Holy Bell are Skuld and Belldandy's respective Goddess Angels that exists within them. You can Google Image them to see their appearance.)

"Naruto is fighting again…" Keiichi muttered. He is holding Belldandy's hand so he can move within Fuzetsu even if Belldandy's Goddess powers are sealed.

"Then we should go there! Naruto will be fighting the Supreme Generals of Nifheim! They are all powerful beings!" Skuld replied in worried for her blonde partner.

"You shouldn't, my stupid little sister." Urd arrived, landing from the sky.

"Urd!" Belldandy and Skuld muttered at the same time.

"It's a good thing that I am a half-Goddess, half-Demon. So even if my Goddess powers are sealed within this altered Fuzetsu, I still have my Demon powers to navigate around." Urd said to her sisters.

"Then you should be the one to help Naruto, Urd! You're the only one among us that can help him." Skuld leaned forward to her eldest sister with sincere expression.

"I can't." Urd replied while looking towards the location where Naruto and the Generals are currently in. "I am here to protect the two of you. After all, under the Fuzetsu spell, the two of you are vulnerable against Nifheim, especially to those Generals since they seemed to be the loose screw of Nifheim according to my mother. She has already mentioned that to me on several occasions. But she cannot just do something against them even if she had the authority to do so since they are serving within this what they so-called New Hell. So it will lead to misunderstandings if I, the daughter of the Daimakaicho, will interfere on those Generals' business…"

"But those Generals are strong!" Skuld yelled towards Urd.

"Believe in Naruto, Skuld." Urd smiled to her bratty little sister. "He has already proven himself to us time and time again. He is fighting for us… he always do. The Generals might be powerful, but he will not allow himself to be over-powered by them." She said with smile of reassurance. "And besides, what I'm afraid of… is that he might not forgive me if any of you got caught because I'm butting into his fight."

"And Naruto is fighting with the Makai Kings… I believe…" Belldandy spoke. "Naruto told us after his fight against the Mobile Colossi that he and the Makai Kings agreed to share information and fight together against the Weiss, right? So Naruto will not be fighting alone. He has powerful comrades on his side, Skuld."

"But… I'm worried… for him…" Skuld muttered while slightly blushing in embarrassment.

"It's only natural, Skuld…" Belldandy said to her little sister. "Worrying for someone means that you treasure that person within your heart. And those feelings will always reach that person… especially if that person also treasured you as much as you do…"

"Thanks, Onee-sama…" Skuld smiled, but looked towards the direction of the battlefield. "Naruto… just take care, you idiot…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>In front of the Gates of the Underworld located within the dimensional rift under Themyscira, the God of the Underworld named Hades is now standing mightily after getting freed from his several thousand-year exile. After successfully using Felix Faust, he is now once again aiming to complete his quest that he always aimed for since the ancient times… conquering the entire world. And in front of him lies the Amazon Queen, Hipolita, still chained while glaring at the mad god. Hades approached her with lust painted on his face…<p>

**"Hipolita… now that the nuisance is useless… let's pick up from where we started…" **Hades said evilly.

"Don't come near me!" Hipolita yelled angrily towards the god who used her against the Olympians during the ancient times…

**"You cannot do anything when you are chained like… my dear Queen…" **Hades replied as he continued to approach Hipolita.

Wonder Woman cannot take it anymore she picked up one of the swords that are scattered on the ruins on the dimension rift where they currently are and dashed towards her mother in massive speed, surprising Hades. The Princess then unchained her mother by slashing the sword against the chain and dragged her mother away from the approaching Hades.

"Hurry, mother!" Wonder Woman said without looking back as she pulled her mother with all her might.

**"Hipolita… you didn't tell me that you had a daughter…" **Hades said in amused tone. Hades then inhaled visibly, then in a fraction of a second, released flaming breath attack from his mouth with temperature that could rival that of the sun's…

Wonder Woman quickly picked up Hipolita and hid behind a massive rock to protect themselves from the incoming fire attack. The Princess decided to look around to see what happened, and all she saw is destruction on the path where the demonic flames passed through. Then, both her and her mother got surprised after seeing Hades literally reappearing right behind them…

**"…I wonder she's as lovely as her mother…" **Hades said while looking towards Diana with lustful eyes.

"I had enough of this!" Superman then flew towards Hades in blinding speed and gave an earth-shaking punch against the god's face, sending Hades stepping backwards for a few meters. The Man of Steel then clasped both his hands above his head and gave another massive downward swing to the god's head. Hades' head got ducked during the impact, and the shockwaves produced by the impact of the attack is more than enough to wipe an entire city.

After all, Superman is holding back his true strength this entire time when fighting against ordinary criminals and meta-human beings. After all, he had immeasurable raw strength that could crush anything if he doesn't control himself. So he doesn't want to accidentally blow anyone's head off as much as he wanted to, especially Lex Luthor's bald head, and just decided to enforce justice the American way.

However, this time, he is fighting against a god… a being which he cannot hurt if he will not remove the restrictions that he applied to himself. So from here on out, he will be fighting properly against Hades by applying his true strength as a super-powered Kryptonian to protect the Earth against this mad god's schemes.

With his clasped hands being swung downward from the previous attack, Kal-El decided to pull his clasped hands for an upward swipe, hitting the god's gut with immense strength. The attack sent the Hades head leaning upwards with another massive shockwave due to the impact. However, much to Superman's surprise, Hades expression didn't change, as if the god didn't even felt the massive physical blunt attacks from Superman. The Man of Steel quickly pulled his right arm away for another attempt to punch the god's head, but Hades simply swung his left arm towards Superman in massive speed, sending Superman on the ruins of the rift and pinned within a crater with few hundred meters of depth due to the impact of the attack.

**"That's a pretty good massage…"** Hades said sarcastically. He then sensed something flying towards him… He caught it easily, and realized that it is a bat-shaped boomerang. Actually, it is an explosive Batarang thrown by Batman. The very moment that Hades caught the Batarang, Batman detonated the explosive that was attached to it in an attempt to blow Hades' arms with it. Another massive explosion echoed due to Batman's Batarang however, as the smoke from the explosion cleared, Hades didn't receive even a tiny bruise or burnt from the explosion.

Batman gritted his teeth after seeing the result of his attack, but he sharply threw another explosive Batarang once again to finalize his assumption. Hades clearly saw the incoming Batarang this time so he just flung it away with his fingers, making the Batarang explode a few meters behind the mad god.

"This being has strength, speed and durability that are clearly above Superman, godly reflexes and possibly immune to physical blunt attacks… this Hades really is a definition of a god…" Batman muttered while observing Hades' movements. He doesn't want to admit it but he knew that the very moment that he got close to this god, that could easily mean the end of his life…

The Flash and the Martian saw that their comrades are already fighting against Hades so they dashed towards the god to join the skirmish. Using his super-speed, the Flash ran around the god while implanting hundreds punches every second all over Hades' body. However, those attacks barely tickled the god as Hades watched the blur created by the Flash while running around him. Hades then inhaled massively once again, and fired his demonic fire breath towards the ground so Flash cannot run on the burning ground. The Flash stopped moving to evade the attack, only to see that he is now the actual target of the burning demonic breath.

The speedster quickly ran away with massive hypersonic speed to evade the breath attack however, Hades can manipulate the flames' power and speed as the demonic flames can caught up with the speedsters speed, surprising the Flash. The Flash further increased his speed, but the burning demonic breath also increased its speed, destroying the ruins and every other thing on its path. The very moment that the demonic flames is about to reach the Flash, the Martian gave a powerful downward kick from above against Hades' head with force that was more than enough to literally bury the God of the Underworld on the ground.

"You're too focused on the Flash that you have forgotten about me." J'onn said in emotionless tone. However, burning demonic flames surged upward from the place where Hades is pinned down the demonic flames hit the Martian directly, sending the Martian rolling on the ground for a few hundred meters with pained expression.

Wonder Woman saw how her teammates desperately trying to fight against a seemingly invincible god. However, she needs to assure the safety of her mother during this battle…

"Are you alright, mother?" Wonder Woman asked the Amazon Queen.

"Yes. But Hades must be stopped!" Hipolita replied fiercely. Wonder Woman nodded and saw Superman flying in enormous speed towards Hades. She followed the Man of Steel to help him beat down the God of the Underworld.

Batman fired his grappling hook towards Hades, seemingly binding the god's arms with his body. Superman and Wonder Woman then gave a powerful punch against the god's chest, making the god skid backward due to the impact. Wonder Woman then used her magical lasso to further bind the god and pulled him back towards her and Superman in an attempt for another ground-shaking punch, but Hades easily ripped the grappling hook from Batman and removed the bind of Wonder Woman's lasso without even trying. The god then fired two demonic beams from both his hands, each can level an entire mountain, that hit both Superman and Wonder Woman and the explosion enveloped the two heroes within a massive crater.

Hades then fired a demonic beam from his eyes, targeting Batman. However, the Dark Knight was saved by Flash on the last second. The Martian shape-shifted into a hulk-like creature and attempted to engage the god in a physical brawl, but Hades simply overpowered him and threw him towards the Flash and Batman's direction in blinding speed. So before the speedster could even react, the Martian's body hit the Flash and Batman.

"You really are a god…" Superman said while levitating from the crater where he got caught in the demonic beams earlier. Since the demonic beams are magic based, it hurt him pretty bad. However, he is not the kind of person who will give up after all this beating. "But this time, I'll be fighting you without holding back…" Superman glared while clenching his fists… his eyes burning in determination and rage while charging Heat Vision…

**"How dare you challenge a god?!" **Hades roared after hearing Superman's declaration. Never before that a mere mortal said something like that against a god, especially to someone like him. Due to this, Hades released mammoth amounts of demonic energy. Then, the entire rift shook heavily, as if an earthquake was being triggered. And all of this is simply because of Hades' roar while releasing enormous amounts of godly demonic energy. The ruins within the rift started to collapse violently, and the landscape started to change, making even the heroes wonder what this Hades is about to do…

Suddenly, thick black miasma clouded the entire location that was coming from all directions. And this miasma is now quite familiar for the heroes right now after encountering them a few weeks ago…

"Oh no…" The Flash muttered while shaking his head due to the attack that he received earlier.

The miasma then materialized into multiple beings… beings that the heroes never wish to encounter, especially while facing their current predicament… the Demons that can only be defeated by sealing them away after beating them down that could surpass their hi-speed regeneration…

"Weiss…" The Martian muttered.

"Not only that." Batman narrowed his eyes. "Those Weiss that are materializing right now… are the same as that of the Demon that was released from the body of Aquaman's brother. The one who introduced itself as Archfiend Skull." (first appeared from Chapters 13-14)

**"It's quite interesting to know that humans like you knew about the type of Demon my soldiers are…" **Hades spoke with interest.** "Indeed, my soldiers are powerful Demons under my jurisdiction and I summon them thru my demonic energy. And just like what you have said, all of them are Archfiend Skull. Each of them is capable of leveling an entire country without even trying."**

"It can't be… these several hundreds of Demons right in front of us… all of them are Archfiend Skull?" Wonder Woman said while remembering their encounter against one of its kind a few days ago. During that time, due to the Demon's unique properties, they have a hard time fighting against them. However, the Shinobi was with them during that time and was able to easily defeat the demon using his own unique powers. However, this time, there are several hundreds of them under Hades' command. And the worst thing right now is that the Shinobi is not with them to do something against the Demons…

"I'll stop this madness of yours, Hades!" Superman roared as he dashed towards Hades once again. Hades then commanded the Archfiend Skulls to halt Superman's advance but Wonder Woman, the Martian and the Flash use their abilities to gave Superman at least a few seconds of time to attack the Demon by protecting his back. After all, they knew the powers of each of these Archfiend Skulls very well. And with no way to seal them, the only way to defeat them is to defeat Hades.

Superman gave a powerful right straight towards Hades, but he is blocked by Hades' left elbow. The Man of Steel followed up with a roundhouse kick that caught Hades' jaws, making the god to step backward due to the impact. Superman then used his Arctic Breath to freeze Hades but Hades retaliated with his demonic Fire Breath. The two attack met mid-way, resulting a thick mist. Superman used his super-hearing to listen to Hades' heartbeat to locate him, and the very moment that he heard its single beat, Superman pile-drive'd against Hades' chest with immense speed, creating massive shockwave that cleared the mist.

However, much to Superman's surprise, Hades still doesn't display any signs of being hurt or so after those series of attacks. And what made him more surprise is that Hades is just smirking towards him, as if taunting him to continue. Superman gritted his teeth in rage so he dashed once again for another blunt attack. But Hades caught his right fist this time and quickly charged a demonic beam from his eyes. Superman tried to pull away from Hades' grip but with the god's immense strength, he cannot able to do so. So he charged his own Heat Vision for counterattack. Hades and Kal-El fired their demonic eye beam and Heat Vision respectively at the same time towards each other's head. The moment that the attack met each other, it created an explosion that could level a mountain or two with matching shockwave…

Superman is flung away in the air due to the impact while Hades didn't even flinch nor budge. Superman recovered mid-air while glaring towards the god and then took a quick glance towards his team mates. Wonder Woman and the Martian are fighting with everything that they can against few Archfiend Skulls while the Flash and Batman are protecting the Amazon Queen, Hipolita. The other hundreds and hundreds of Archfiend Skull are grinning towards him, few tens of them are charging a demonic beam on their hands and a few other tens preparing to swung down their demonic axe. And in a single instance, these few tens of Archfiend Skulls fired their attacks towards him in perfect synchronicity.

"I can't take those attacks!" Superman muttered. He knew very well how powerful each demonic beams and wind blades created by the demonic axe can be. Each demonic beam are magic-based, and even a single one of those can severely weaken him, while the each of the wind blades created by the demonic axe can create a massive trench that could stretch up to the horizon as he saw during the battle of its kind with the Shinobi. So Superman flew high above while charging powerful Heat Vision, then fired it towards the incoming attacks, creating an explosion that could level multiple islands in an instant.

However, in the midst of explosion, Hades appeared right behind Superman with a demonic sphere on his right hand, and slammed it on Superman's back violently. The impact along with the power of the magic-based demonic orb sent the Man of Steel flying down to the ruins of the rift in blinding speed while groaning in pain. And the impact on the ground created an earth-shaking explosion.

"Superman!" Wonder Woman and the Martian yelled towards Kal-El. However, that tiny second that they remove their attention on the enemy in front of them is more than enough for them to get tagged by a demonic punch followed by a demonic beam from the Archfiend Skulls that they are facing.

"This is unfair!" The Flash just muttered. "Facing a god is really hard enough… but fighting against Demons with such powers really is unfair!"

"You should have expected something like this to happen when facing a god." Batman said sharply. But even himself didn't expect that they will be under a losing battle against a god even with Superman by their side. "None of us has the sealing powers as that of the Shinobi to defeat even a single Weiss. So our only means is to defeat Hades so these hundreds of Demons could disappear with him. And only Superman has the power among us who could fight against Hades… or so I believe."

"But we cannot just let Wonder Woman and J'onn help Superman against Hades. I can super-speed past the attacks of these Demons, but I cannot just leave you and the Amazon Queen behind." The Flash said to Batman.

"I know!" Batman replied in anger, realizing that he cannot stand a chance against these Demons. This time, he just realized how valuable the Shinobi is if he agreed to join the Justice League… It is then that he realized something… 'Could it be… that the reason why the Shinobi is so adamant on fighting against these Weiss, is because he already knew that these beings are just part of a much grander scheme like on how Hades manipulate them?' The Dark Knight thought…

**"Bow to me, mortals…" **Hades smirked triumphantly while watching the superheroes predicament against the looming hundreds of hundreds of Archfiend Skulls. Superman is struggling to stand up from the crater where he landed, same goes for Wonder Woman and the Martian. The three of them are glaring towards Hades.** "The likes of you cannot defeat me! I am immune to physical blunt attack! You're attacks even barely tickle me! That's the difference between insects like you and a god. So all you need to do is bow down to me… weaklings…"**

"Never!" Wonder Woman angrily yelled back. Then, she noticed a sudden change in facial expression from the God of the Underworld. Hades is now looking towards the opened Gates of the Underworld with neutral expression, as if he sensed something out of place from the Gate's direction.

"Some beings are approaching from the other side of the Gate!" The Martian spoke in wary, surprising the other heroes who heard the statement.

"It can't be! But we already got our hands full here!" Superman muttered.

**'Who are these beings? I've never sensed a presence like theirs during the entire time that I am imprisoned within Tartaros.' **Hades thought after sensing the beings that are approaching the other side of the gate.** "Soldiers of the Underworld! Eliminate the mortals and turn them to ashes!" **The god commanded the Archfiend Skulls in wary.

The several hundreds of Archfiend Skulls charged demonic beams on their mouths and aimed towards the injured heroes. The wind on the rift blew violently while the ground trembled like a devastating earthquake due to the simultaneous powerful demonic beams that are being casted by the Demons. Lightning strikes the atmosphere due to the wind friction of the charging attacks…

"It seemed like Hades felt something against those beings that are approaching the Gates that's why he wanted to eliminate us as soon as possible." Batman deduced.

"Could it be that some beings from Nifheim will attempt to stop this god aside from us?" The Flash intelligently commented.

"Who knows…?" Hipolita muttered. "We don't know what kinds of beings are approaching the Gates, but for now, shouldn't we do something against these demonic beams that are aimed at us?"

Superman, Wonder Woman and the Martian flew and stood right in front of Batman, the Flash and the Queen, as if preparing to protect them with their own bodies. However, they knew very well that it won't be enough. The three of them fought one Archfiend Skull on the North Pole last time and even with their combined efforts, they were easily defeated by that Demon. Now, they are facing several hundreds of that kind, each are aiming powerful Demonic beams against them. If they didn't do something, these beams will literally turn them to ashes…

**"Destroy them!" **Hades roared to the Archfiend Skulls. In that instance, several hundreds of Demonic beams were fired at the same time in massive hypersonic speeds, creating a path of destruction that could seemingly level a continent… And all that the heroes could do is to grit their teeth on the painful impact from the attacks…

"KA… ME…" Suddenly, a being wearing blue gi and beige-colored pants with wild, spiky black hair appeared right in front of the heroes while facing his back against them (Goku's attire during DBZ GT). He also has his hands cupped on his right side.

"HA… ME…" He continued chanting some weird language while glaring towards the approaching hundreds of demonic beams from the Archfiend Skulls. Suddenly, a bluish bright orb was formed on the middle of his cupped hands, emitting enormous amounts of power. This surprised the superheroes and even the God of the Underworld who saw the sudden appearance of the spiky-haired being…

"HA…!" The guy then thrust his cupped hands forward with enormous force and powerful yell, firing the concentrated energy that he created from his hands. The bluish orb of concentrated energy became a large beam that was directed towards the approaching hundreds of demonic beams. The demonic beams from the hundreds of Weiss merged on a certain point, creating a single but powerful demonic beam with the combined powers of several hundreds of beams from earlier. However, the newcomer guy was seemingly unfazed after seeing the merging of the demonic beams.

The combined demonic beams and the bluish beam from the newcomer guy collided mid-way, creating one massive orb or energy while both sides continued to emit their respective beams, trying to overpower their opposition (imagine the Kamehameha showdown between Gohan and Cell). The combined output of the battling beams within the orb created massive gust of wind and even created lightning due to the friction of the blowing winds.

"Someone… arrived to protect us and fired his own projection energy that could rival the combined powers of several hundreds of demonic beams…?" Superman muttered while watching the back of the newcomer guy.

"Kakarotto! Stop playing around and blow those weaklings away to kingdom come!" Another voice echoed out of nowhere.

"You really are no fun, Vegetta! I just used my Instant Transmission to get here on time! You guys are the ones who are slow!" Goku complained. However, playing around isn't the reason why they are here on the first place. Even Goku's dumb brain knows that. So Goku increased the ki output of his Kamehameha that simply overpowered the demonic beam of hundreds of Archfiend Skulls, dispersing the demonic beams, and the Kamehameha hit the ground and exploded like a detonated nuclear missile created from sheer energy, destroying half of the Archfiend Skull Army with matching powerful shockwaves.

The explosion is followed up by 4 casual ki blasts from other 4 individuals from random directions. The ki blasts' explosions are more than enough to destroy the remaining army of Archfiend Skulls that was not destroyed by the Kamehameha.

Goku then looked towards the injured superheroes. He then saw the surprise and wary painted on their faces. Thinking on how he could remove such expressions on their faces, he gave his usual grin towards them.

"Hey guys! Are you alright?" Goku kindly smiled towards them. The 4 other individuals then landed right beside Goku. Each of them has spiky black hair, except for the one who have gray hair with natural features. All of them had a body built of a warrior, complete with toned muscles and intimidating presence.

"Who… are you?" Wonder Woman muttered.

Gohan excitedly nodded towards Trunks and Goten, making the latter two sigh. Goku looked towards Gohan and they grinned towards each other. They distanced themselves from the Justice League by leaping away, and stood in a weird formation, except Vegetta. The Justice League and even Hades wondered what these newcomers are about to do.

**'So they are the ones who approached from the other side of the Gate…' **Hades thought.

The Saiyans then performed some stupid, comic maneuvers, mimicking the Ginyu forces as instructed by Gohan, much to Trunks and Goten's embarrassment.

"We are the most powerful soldier tribe from our own universe…" Goten said while stretching his arms to the left.

"We are those who protect the powerless and the weak…" Trunks said while stretching his arms to the right.

"Guardians of all that is good!" Goku said, as if enjoying their little show, as he performed a horse stance.

"We are the… Great Saiyanmen!" Gohan finished their introduction with the most outrageous pose. It was followed by a few moments of comical silence…

"Shut up, you stupid bastards! Were born warriors, not ballerinas!" Vegetta yelled with all his might to his fellow Saiyans.

Despite their current predicament, the Flash cannot help but laugh his heart out while Superman and Wonder Woman let out a small giggle. The Martian cannot comprehend anything that the newcomers had said. He's a Martian after all. While Batman narrowed his eyes while watching the newcomers yelling comically to each other.

"Who are these people…?" Batman thought while studying the movements and behaviors of the Saiyans.

Goku then looked towards Hades who is standing on top of the tallest ruins on the rift.

"So he is Hades…" Goku smirked to himself. "… he really had the same presence as that of Bills-sama."

"So he didn't disappoint after all." Vegetta smirked towards Goku, then also looked towards the glaring mad god. Gohan then flew towards the injured Justice League members and handed some Senzu Beans to each of them. The League warily accepted it, but Gohan smiled towards them kindly.

"Don't worry. It's a special food that will perfectly restore your health and damages from the battle! We're here to fight that Hades so rest assured."

Superman used his super-hearing to listen to the hybrid Saiyan's heartbeat and he didn't sense any lies and deceptive intentions from the kid. Superman then nodded to the other members of the League so they took a bite on the Senzu Beans. And after a few seconds, their muscles stretched and recovered from their damage from the recent fight…

"Whoa… is this some kind of a magic steroid or something?" The Flash said while flexing his arms, still not believing on the effects of the Senzu Beans.

"Let's just say that it is like that." Gohan smiled towards the Justice League.

"Hey, brother!" Goten called Gohan's attention. "Take a look at that!" He pointed out the materializing miasma. The miasma then transformed into several hundreds of Archfiend Skulls once again, as if nothing happened after the previous ki attacks from the Saiyans.

"Wow… they can regenerate from nothing like Majin Boo." Trunks muttered. "Good thing is that they are far weaker than Buu!"

"So we might need father's Genki Dama against them to disintegrate them down to their last cells…" Gohan said.

"No. Those are Demons. Technically, they are spirits. Even if you disintegrate them, they'll just transform into miasma and regenerate once again." Batman said to Gohan. It is not that he trusts these newcomers for him to share that information with them. He didn't even know what that Genki Dama means, except for its effect of disintegrating a creature down to its last cells according to this Saiyan's statement. However, these newcomers protected them and gave them a 'pill' to restore their strength. To top that, they said that they will fight to defeat Hades. After seeing the god's power, they'll need all the help that they could get. "You can only defeat those Weiss by sealing them. Or you must defeat Hades and send him back to Tartaros thru the Gates of the Underworld and drag these Demons with him."

The Saiyans heard it from the bat-costumed individual. Actually, this 'batguy's' attire is very dubious for the Saiyans, except for Gohan. After all, what kind of person would wear a bat costume in broad daylight? However, they do appreciate and accept the information that was shared by the Batman.

"So all we need to do is to beat that Hades down…" Goku grinned while entering his usual battle stance. "Vegetta, let me handle him. You already fought Bills-sama the last time, right?"

"Are you stupid? Here is a god in front of me and you want me to sit in the sidelines while I watch you having all the fun!" Vegetta yelled towards Goku.

"Hmm… then why don't we decide it like we always used to!" Goku gestured their favorite game… Rock-Paper-Scissors.

"Fine!" Vegetta replied. And in that instance, the rivals do a literal child's play that surprised everyone on the scene, except the other Saiyans.

"What are they doing?" Superman asked Gohan in wonder.

"They are currently deciding who will fight Hades." Gohan replied while watching his father toying around Vegetta. After all, Vegetta has never defeated Goku in that game.

"What? They'll fight him one on one? That's insane!" Superman complained. "I don't know what kind of powers you guys have, but I'll need to convince both of them to fight together with me against Hades."

"You shouldn't." Gohan said with neutral expression. "If you do that, you'll be stepping on our pride as Saiyans."

"Pride of the Saiyans…?" Superman narrowed his eyes towards Gohan. "We are currently facing an army of immortal Demons and a primordial God! And you people are still talking about pride?! You are underestimating Hades!"

"You are the one who are underestimating us. We'll not be coming here if it wasn't for that pride." Gohan smirked towards the Man of Steel. "Please watch how we fight, and do what you want after that." Gohan said with polite tone and neutral expression. He then flew towards Goten and Trunks who are watching Goku and Vegetta on their small game.

"Just what do this people think they are?" Superman clenched his fists.

"Superman." Wonder Woman said. "Even we don't know who they are and what their real intentions are. But they saved us. If they are here to fight Hades, then we should let them do so. If they need our help, then we'll help them."

"And besides, we don't know what kind of powers they possess. Battling with them against a god might get you in the middle of the crossfire and something might happen to you if you take them lightly." Batman said to Superman. "They'll definitely use their abilities against Hades. And during that time, we can come up with a plan to fight Hades with them or even fight them. So don't be reckless right now."

"No! Hades must be stopped, no matter what!" Superman glared towards Hades. "This time, I'll be taking that god down!"

On the Saiyan's side…

"I won!" Goku jumped in the air like a kid while Vegetta grunted in anger after losing on Rock-Paper-Scissors.

"You always play that game with me since you already know that I cannot beat you on that game!" Vegetta yelled angrily.

"But you accepted the, so you're actually thinking of beating me this time." Goku said to Vegetta in annoying tone. "Now then…" Goku released his bluish ki, then glared towards Hades. "Let's go all out!"

However, Goku got surprised after seeing Superman approaching Hades in massive hypersonic speeds. Superman attempted to attack Hades with a right straight, but Hades didn't even bother to dodge even if his head got blown above due to the force of the impact. Superman once again dashed towards Hades, only to meet Hades forehead for a massive head-butt with matching shockwaves. The God of the Underworld then grabbed Superman's neck and gripped it, choking the Man of Steel.

**"You should have known very well that no matter how powerful your punches are, it will not affect me. Blunt attacks will never affect a god!" **Hades roared, enough for the rest of the Justice League and the Saiyans to hear. He then charged another demonic orb and attempted to slam it on Superman's chest.

But suddenly, a casual ki blast hit the hand that was grabbing Superman's neck. And much to Hades surprise, that ki blast hurt his arm that made Hades lose his grip on Superman's neck, making the Man of Steel fall to the ground while coughing heavily. The casual ki blast came from Goku while glaring towards the god.

"I'll be your opponent." Goku said seriously. Goku then used Instant Transmission to reappear right in front of Hades, much to the god and Justice League's surprise, and gave a ki-empowered right straight punch to the god's chest. The god, for the first time, skidded backwards while coughing in pain.

"Physical blunt attack won't hurt you… but physical attacks empowered with ki can." Goku said. After all, since he acquired the powers of the Super Saiyan God, even in base form, Goku can now sense the presence of godly beings so he can use Instant Transmission on them.

**"For a mortal, you have some interesting powers. But being able to hurt me doesn't mean that you can actually beat me." **Hades smirked.** "That power you call as ki may be able to hurt me, but your striking power is much weaker than that Superman. Do you really think that your power alone can beat me?"**

"You'll soon find out." Goku smirked as he flared the bluish ki of his base form. "You are in for a lot of surprises, Hades!"

Superman then stood up and saw Goku and Hades flaring their ki and demonic energy respectively. He clearly heard what Hades have said. The Saiyan has the power to hurt Hades, but Superman has more brute strength than Goku. In the end, Superman believes that they'll need to combine their abilities to create an attack that could actually hurt the god. As he decided to join Goku to fight against Hades but before he could even lift off, Vegetta can now be seen standing right in front of him.

"Don't dare to interfere in a Saiyan fight." Vegetta said to Superman coldly. "This is Kakarotto's fight and I'll not allow you to meddle with it."

"But we need to combine our power to defeat Hades!" Superman glared towards Vegetta.

"No. What you can see is just the surface of Kakarotto's power. You might be stronger than us in terms of physical strength, but we are on an entirely different level when in terms if fighting capability." Vegetta said. "If you really want to fight that god, then you'll need to get thru me first." Vegetta smirked towards Superman as he readied his fighting stance.

"So be it!" Superman glared towards Vegetta. "You may have what you so called the pride of the Saiyans, but you have yet to face the power of Superman…!"

On the other side…

"Oh well… Father is picking up a fight again." Trunks said while shaking his head. "He really is not good in taking a loss, especially in Rock-Paper and Scissors. Now he is bending his frustration to someone else."

"It's okay Trunks!" Goten smirked to his best friend. "At least we're not the ones he's bending his frustration with!"

"Yeah!" Trunks grinned. Then, they sensed multiple demonic beams are fired towards them coming from the now, fully-materialized Archfiend Skulls with several hundred in number. The duo easily evaded the demonic beams while laughing heartily at it and fired their own ki blasts against the Demons. However, after a few seconds, the damages that the Weiss has received from the ki blasts simply regenerated thru their hi-speed regeneration.

"Wow. If Majin Boo was hit by that ki blast, he would have been disintegrated already." Goten said.

"So the Bat guy is right. These beings can only be defeated by sealing them. We'll be wasting our ki if we continue firing casual blasts like that against them." Trunks muttered. Then, he realized something… "I know! Why don't we use Fusion and let our Kamikaze Ghosts do the bidding for us!"

"Yeah! You're right Trunks! Let's do that!" Goten said excitingly. The duo flew above and positioned themselves in perfect distance for performing Fusion Dance. After making sure that their ki and breathing is already in sync, they perform the ballerina steps needed for the Fusion Technique.

"FUUU…SION! HA!" And with a bright light, a new being from the combined features of Goten and Trunks emerged… surprising the Justice League who are watching the scene.

"Did they… fuse? As in literally?" The Flash muttered while blinking hundreds of times due to disbelief.

"Yeah. They just did." Gohan, who is standing a few meters away from them, replied.

"I am no longer Trunks and I am also not Goten! I am the ultimate warrior created from two badass Saiyans! The name is Gotenks!" Gotenks introduced himself arrogantly while pointing his index finger towards the army of Archfiend Skulls. (Just imagine an adult version of Base Gotenks, since Goten and Trunks on this fic has teenage appearances as that of GT.)

The Archfiend Skulls seemed unimpressed by the feat so they once again fired multiple demonic beams towards Gotenks. After seeing this Gotenks just smirked while levitating, looking down on the approaching demonic beams.

"Maybe I should teach the lot of you how to listen to someone when they are talking!" Gotenks then fired multiple casual ki blasts, each could hollow an Everest-sized mountain. The ki blasts neutralized the demonic beams from the Archfiend Skulls and some blasts even hit the Demons, shattering their bodies.

Gotenks then took a deep breath, then exhaled a hundred Kamikaze Ghosts created from his pure ki. Each of these ghosts inherited their creator's arrogant and mischievous side. The mischievous laughter of the Kamikaze Ghosts echoed throughout the atmosphere.

"Ghosts?" Batman said.

"Yeah. That's one of Gotenks stupid but immensely powerful techs." Gohan nodded.

"Alright guys! Those Demons are saying that you are all useless bastards since you don't have any feet to set foot on the ground. Will you let yourselves be humiliated by that?" Gotenks asked his Kamikaze Ghosts in military fashion.

"No sir!" The Ghosts replied.

"Then show them who the boss is! Kamikaze Ghosts, attack!" The fused Saiyan commanded his Ghost Army as they flew in hi-speed towards the several hundreds of Archfiend Skulls. The Kamikaze Ghosts might be smaller in number, but their abilities are quite terrifying.

Instead of making contact with the Archfiend Skulls and exploding themselves, since Gotenks already knew that the Weiss will just regenerate from any damage, the Ghosts tried a different approach. The Ghosts actually used the ki used to create them as their own ki for using some techniques such as Kamehameha, Masenko and such against the army of Archfiend Skulls. The Archfiend Skull retaliated by firing their own demonic beams or thru their demonic axe against the Kamikaze Ghosts… and so the war between the two Weiss army and Ghost Army ensues…

"I see. That's how it is…" Batman narrowed his eyes. It is just now they he realized that the 5 newcomers are powerful beings on their own right. One of them are facing the God of the Underworld on his own, one is confronting Superman, and the other two fused to become a much more powerful being that could take on an entire army of Archfiend Skull on his own. That leaves the remaining member of that group who is standing right in front of them…

However, the Justice League's attention was turned towards Superman and Vegetta. The Man of Steel is trying to force himself towards Hades but Vegetta was seemingly able to stop him neutrally. Superman then used his super-speed trying to dash away thru Vegetta, but the Prince of the Saiyans caught his cape and slammed him on the ground.

"Why are you not letting me through!? If you, me and that friend of yours will fight Hades at the same time, we'll be able to defeat him and save Earth!" Superman yelled towards Vegetta.

"Because Kakarotto can handle that fight on his own!" Vegetta yelled back. "You are a very strong being but you should understand that there are things that other people can do that you can't do on your own!"

"It's not about that! We are fighting the same opponent! So we should fight against him together!" Superman retorted.

"We Saiyans will not accept anyone who will interfere in our fight! If you want to defeat Hades, then you can only do so if he had already defeated Kakarotto and me! That's how we work as a team! That's how we grow to become strong! That's the way of the Saiyans!" Vegetta said.

The other members of the Justice League and Gohan heard this, but Gohan isn't budging at all.

"Young man." The Martian spoke to Gohan. "I can sense that you and your comrades are not bad beings and you really are here to help us. But I think we should fight together just like what Superman said. We are fighting against a god. So we will need to help each other to beat it down. That's the only way we can end this fight."

"I do agree with all of you as well." Gohan replied neutrally. "But my father who is fighting that Hades right now has enough power to fight him. If you guys decided to interfere, you might only got caught between that battle and got yourselves hurt. That's what Vegetta is trying to say to the person you call Superman. But he is not good in words."

"So you're trying to say that your father has the power that could rival that of the gods?" Wonder Woman asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Gohan answered with straight-forward expression without any hint of hesitation and lies.

"Wait a sec. Are you telling us that what we are about to see with the battle between your father and Hades… is a battle between the gods?" The Flash said in all curiousness.

"Then that should be the more reason why we should fight together with your father against Hades." Batman concluded. "If your father can rival the power of Hades, then someone must tip the balance in our favor to easily defeat Hades and send him back to Tartaros!"

"Father can do it alone." Gohan replied with solid expression. Batman was about to retort but they saw Superman being pinned on the ground by Vegetta.

"I don't want to fight you…" Superman glared towards Vegetta.

"But you want to fight Hades. And you can only fight him once you get pass through me." Vegetta said. "So it can be either way, stop your nonsense approach to Hades and let Kakarotto fight that god, then I'll not fight you. Or you can continue to push yourself and join the fight against Hades, but you'll need to get through me first. Stop holding back your full strength!"

"You don't have any right to decide on what I want to do!" Superman yelled as he dashed towards Vegetta with all his might. That's right. Superman is not fighting back against Vegetta since he just wanted to speed-blitz away from him but Vegetta can always caught him. But this time, he'll not hold back. If he needs to defeat this person with the largest forehead possible, then Kal-El will do so in order to stop Hades.

"Good choice! I also wanted to fight you!" Vegetta said with his usual confident smirk. And with that, the clash between a Kryptonian and a Saiyan ensued…

"Superman!" The Martian flew straight towards Superman to help him against Vegetta however, he was stopped on his tracks by Gohan.

"You guys are not going anywhere." Gohan said seriously. "This is for your own good. If you get caught in Vegetta's battle, you'll only end up being hurt."

"And why do you think that we will only get hurt? Do you really know who we really are?" Wonder Woman levitated beside the Martian while inquiring to Gohan. Her tone is more of a challenging tone for Gohan's ears.

"You guys are the Justice League. You are the Guardians of this Earth. All of you are powerful beings on your own. However, you have yet to encounter the power… of a Super Saiyan." Gohan said seriously. "So I am humbly asking you, please don't fight and leave this to father."

"We cannot just comply on your humble request if one of your friends is battling with our comrades!" The Flash said. "If you want to help us, then stop your friend who is fighting Superman and let's fight together against Hades, then everyone will be happy!"

"If you insist on stopping us, then we'll force our way through." Wonder Woman said while glaring towards Gohan. The Martian looked towards Gohan as well without any expression, but he can feel his willingness to fight.

"I see… I don't want to fight you guys… in fact, I like your group… since all of you are fighting for the sake of protecting everyone else. But there are some things that you shouldn't be meddling with." Gohan said as he flared his bluish Mystic ki. "If you can get pass through me, then go. But let me tell you guys, I am not an easy opponent…"

"How did it turn out like this?!" Batman muttered with narrowed eyes while studying everything that was happening around him. "A new set of beings arrived and they intend to fight Hades and us at the same time… and I can tell that all of them can fight Superman in equal grounds…" Batman narrowed his eyes while gritting his teeth. He gripped his own fists in somewhat frustrated expression. "Just how many powerful beings really are out there…?"

On Goku and Hades battle…

Goku dashed towards Hades in massive speed, attempting for a right straight with force enhanced with ki. But Hades blocked the attack with his right arm. However, instead of pulling away, he used the same right hand to grab Hades arms and pull the god towards him. Hades used the force of the pull from the Saiyan to aim for the Saiyan's head with his left fist. But Goku leaned sideways on the last second and since his left fist still stretched due to the punch attempt earlier, and his right hand arm still being grabbed by Goku's right hand, Hades got nothing to defend himself against Goku's left fist that landed a liver blow against him.

Since the liver blow is empowered with ki, Hades stepped backward in pain due to the precision of the punch that landed on his vital organ. However, before he knew it, he found his head being blown away after a massive uppercut from Goku with force enough to send the god mid-air. Goku reappeared right in front of him before the god could even react and gave a massive ki-empowered kick to the god's solar plexus that sent the god pinned on the lower ruins with matching massive explosion. And to top his barrage of attacks, the Saiyan sharply threw an island leveling ki blast towards Hades direction, resulting on another nuclear-level explosion.

After a few seconds, Hades released a powerful demonic aura that cleared the rubbles from the earlier explosion while stretching his neck. He then glared towards Goku.

**"You're pretty strong… and a good fighter to top that." **Hades smirked towards Goku.** "You might not have the same strength of that Superman, but your fighting maneuvers are on an entirely different level than his'.**

"You're strong too! You've taken all those attacks and regenerated like crazy! That simply means that you can take on more powerful attacks!" Goku grinned but still have his sharp eyes on.

**"So you're still holding back." **Hades smirk died down.** "But let me ask you a question. During my entire time in Tartaros, I haven't sensed any of your kind within Nifheim. So technically, you didn't come from Nifheim itself. Just where you did came from?"**

"We came from the 7th Universe and were here for something important. But that aside, the Daimakaicho allowed us to fight against you since you're a criminal god who wanted to dominate the Earth!" Goku simply summarized.

**"So the Daimakaicho is aware of your existence, and even sent you to fight against me…?" **Hades narrowed his eyes.** "Just what are you for the Daimakaicho to easily trust you?"**

"I don't know. But she's pretty understanding for us!" Goku then balled his fists on the side of his waist. "By the way, Hades, I know you're not using your full power against me. But if you continue holding back, then you'll be defeated in no time!"

**"Hou… You are good if you realize that I am barely using my full power. However, what made you think that you'll defeat me with the power level as that of yours?"**

"Easy! HAAAA!" Goku gave a mighty yell and in that instance is pitch-black, spiky hair transformed into a golden one. His bluish aura also became grew and also matched the color of his hair. And during the transformation, the ground under his feet became a huge crater, indicating massive amounts of power that the Saiyan has acquired…

"Because you will now be facing… a Super Saiyan!" Goku smirked confidently against the God of the Underworld…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Under the Fuzetsu within the Maijima town…<p>

"Three Kings of Makai…" Fiore spoke while looking towards Yusuke, Hiei still with cloth wrapped on his forehead to cover his third eye and Yoko Kurama on his red-haired human form. "…what made you ally with the Shinobi, even going as far as fighting together with him against the Generals of Nifheim?"

"No particular reason." Yusuke said with a smirk. "We are just here to protect Ningenkai against threats from the temporal worlds. And it just that the Shinobi has the same objective as that of us… Especially since powerful Demons from Nifheim are now being involved on threatening the balance of the material world…"

"And besides, he is the one closest to the truth among all of us. So I believe that we can trust him and fight with him, especially if Nifheim is moving behind Makai and Reikai's back." Yoko Kurama said.

"And don't talk about Makai and Nifheim's relationship anymore, especially on this kind of situation. It is now clear that the Nifheim's Government is directly involved on the appearance of powerful Weiss in Ningenkai. That will technically mean that Nifheim is planning something behind the Makai and Reikai Alliance' knowledge. So all that there is within Makai and Nifheim is the possible conflicts that may arise after the situation." Hiei said while drawing his sword.

"Thanks, you three." Naruto said while standing behind them with Haqua and Diana still on his back.

"Alright… so it all comes down to this…" Ulquiorra said. He then raised his right hand on the air and flicked his fingers. Nnoitra and Girmmjow grinned while Neliel nodded. "Since all of us will be facing the Three Kings of Makai and the Chosen Child, all of us under this Fuzetsu have been cleared to break our limits and fight at full power against them."

"Finally!" Nnoitra yelled in excitement.

"I've been waiting a hell of a long time for this!" Grimmjow said in barely contained maliciousness.

"At long last…" Neliel said calmly.

"LIFT THE LIMIT!" The three Generals of Nifheim yelled with all their might. And in that instance, powerful demonic energy was released from their bodies, creating a pillar of light that could seemingly pierce both Heavens and Earth. The pillar of light created from sheer demonic energy created massive shockwaves that could be felt within several kilometers and even destroyed some structures near its radius.

"Lift the limit?" Naruto muttered while watching the massive demonic energy from the three Generals reside within their bodies.

"Lifting the limit is the process that was only implemented for the high level beings of Nifheim, just like the Generals." Haqua explained, enough for Naruto and the Makai Kings to hear. "… and it was created in order for them not to create unnecessary ripples in the balance of the material world. The full power of the Generals can strain Ningenkai so they need to restrict their power when arriving in Ningenkai, and only use their full power within Fuzetsu."

_"So that's why they said that they are only using 10% of their full power this entire time…"_ Diana said.

"But why do they need to worry about the strains in reality if they enter Ningenkai in full power? I mean, they do plan on conquering the world… or so I think?" Yusuke asked Haqua neutrally.

"Valhala and Nifheim had agreed to not visibly intermingle within the course of history of the Ningenkai." Haqua stated. Naruto nodded since he already knew that fact from the Norse Goddesses whom he is living with. "If the Generals entered the world on their full power, then their presence might cause some stress on the spiritual balance of reality and might trigger mysterious changes on the natural flow of history. Also, their presence might get detected by Valhala and it might cause misunderstanding on both factions."

"So the Demons and Weiss that were being spawned thru the gaps on human hearts aren't enough to cause stress on the spiritual balance of the world?" Naruto asked once again.

"I think so, since they are weaker than the Generals. And besides, the Weiss are intentionally being revived to mobilize us, the Runaway Spirit Squad, for the sake of locating the Goddesses." Haqua said, still having time accepting the truth about the true colors of New Hell.

"Runaway Spirit Squad, Goddesses, what the hell are those?" Yusuke said in confused tone. "But leave the explanations for later. Because we have a battle that we need to tackle right in front of us…"

"Ignore the Kings. Target the Goddess and the Chosen Child. They are the ones who are needed to be taken care of as soon as possible." Ulquiorra said to his fellow Generals. The Generals nodded and disappeared out of nowhere. They then reappeared right in front of Diana from random directions, each of their sword aiming to kill her in one decisive strike.

However, Yusuke caught Grimmjow's sword with Reiki-equipped palms, Hiei blocking Nnoitra's gunbai-shaped blades with his own sword, and Neliel's short-sword being blocked by Yoko's Rose Whip. The Kings then smirked on their respective opponents…

"You said that within Fuzetsu, you guys can use your full power…" Yusuke smirked. "…then we should thank you… since we cannot also use our powers in a crowded town. Now that we are also within Fuzetsu, we can also fight using our true power against you, freaking Generals." Hiei and Yoko nodded to Yusuke and they also release their Reiki, pushing away the Generals.

The Kings then also disappeared and reappeared right in front of their respective opponents. Yusuke aimed to punch Grimmjow but the General blocked his punch and also attacked with his own punch that Yusuke easily dodged. They pushed each other away after the impact. Grimmjow charged a Cero while Yuske charged a Reigan and fired it towards each other, creating a massive explosion that could level a mountain or two…

"You're aiming to kill that ribbon girl, right?" Yusuke smirked while wiping his nose with his right thumb. "I got no problem with that. That is, if you can get pass through me first."

"The human descendant of the former King, Raizen…" Grimmjow smirked towards Yusuke. "This will be fun… Killing you will be fun!"

* * *

><p>Yoko was now attacking Neliel with his Rose Whip from various directions with unpredictable pattern, but Neliel was being able to parry each of them casually with her own short-sword. Yoko then activated a seed on his left hand and transformed it into a plant vine with sharp edge that was powered with Reiki, so he also used it against Neliel's short-sword.<p>

"Yoko Kurama… acquaintance of the former King, Yomi… are you sure that fighting in your human form will be enough against me?" Neliel said in confident tone. "If you let your guard down, the girl that you need to protect will lose her head without you even knowing."

"We'll see about that." Yoko spoke. "But don't you dare try to get pass through me without killing me, or your own head will be the one that will be cut away from your body." He said coldly.

* * *

><p>A massive weapon clash echoed throughout the sky as Nnoitra's large gunbai blades rallied with Hiei's sword with blinding speed. Each collision from both weapons created lightning sparks with massive shockwaves that could be felt in the entire Fuzetsu'd town. Nnoitra's weapon has clear advantage regarding reach and power, however, Hiei is using his speed and sword precision to block and attack Nnoitra.<p>

"This is great… This is great! I'll be tasting the blood of the Three Kings along with the Goddess and the Chosen Child! Isn't that what you call a feast!?" Nnoitra said while executing a full swing attack with his weapon. However, Hiei used his speed to dodge the attack and swung his word horizontally.

"So you actually have two weapons… your blade and your talkative mouth." Hiei said with uninterested expression. "However, I wonder how you can use your mouth if your tongue is already detached from it."

* * *

><p>Blinding sparks can be seen and massive shockwaves can now be felt above the Maijima town that is still under Fuzetsu as the Three Kings and the Generals started exchanging blows. Naruto watched as his comrades fought with the Generals while not removing his attention to Ulquiorra and Fiore who are still a few meters right in front of them…<p>

"So in the end, it all comes down on killing the Three Kings of Makai and the Chosen Child before we could kill Diana of the Jupiter Sisters and that Devil girl named Haqua." Ulquiorra said, still with emotionless expression. However, Naruto, Diana and Haqua could feel the enormous killing intent from him.

"Ulquiorra-sama. I believe I can handle Haqua and Diana of the Jupiter Sisters on my own." Fiore said to the emotionless General. "However, the Chosen Child is on my way."

"Don't tell me what I already know." Ulquiorra replied sharply towards Fiore, sending shivers to the Devil girl. "I am already here. With the other Generals buying us time, I'll be more than enough to kill these three." Ulquiorra then drew his sword. "SONIDO…"

Ulquiorra literally disappeared and reappeared right beside Naruto (the same goes on what happened during his fight with Ichigo Kurosaki in the Bleach Manga), surprising Haqua and Diana.

"Such speed…" Haqua muttered while sweating coldly.

_"…this one is really powerful…"_ Diana just muttered while thinking of a way to protect Tenri. But she, like the other Goddesses, is powerless within the Fuzetsu.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra then swiped his right hand down in diagonal motion, as if cutting Naruto, and the two girls using his claws in a single movement. The claws created a massive condensed wind that created a trench on the town that could reach the horizon that seemingly divided the town in two. However, much to Ulquiorra's wonder, his three targets are no longer beside him.<p>

Actually, Naruto used Hiraishin to flash away from Ulquiorra using the Hiraishin kunai that he had thrown towards Grimmjow ealier. (from the last Chapter). And he included the girls on it so they won't be killed by Ulquiorra's attack. Naruto then glared towards Ulquiorra, only to see the powerful General disappear and reappear again right in front of Diana and Haqua in an attempt to attack them again. But Naruto was able to react to that attack and block the chopping right hand with his own arm. The impact created a massive shockwave.

"You cannot fight me properly while protecting these girls." Ulquiorra said. "It's better to have them killed than letting me use them as your weakness."

"I'll protect them no matter what!" Naruto replied fiercely. "They are my precious friends!"

"Friends? What was that?" Ulquiorra said as he once again disappeared thru sheer speed and reappeared once again right behind the girls. But Naruto was able to adjust his speed this time and block the General's attack once again.

"Don't bother asking if you don't know anything!" Naruto replied and this time, he retaliated by punching Ulquiorra's head with Uzumaki strength. Ulquiorra was able to cover his face with his arms but the impact still sent him skidding backwards. "These two behind me are my precious friends! Regardless of what happens, I'll protect them! I'll always treasure them deep within me!"

"Hou… so you treasure those you call friends, but yet all they did is to become weaklings asking for your protection." Ulquiorra replied. "Weakness should be eliminated for you to become stronger. That you so called friends are your weakness right now against me. So they should better be eliminated. That way, you can use that as an excuse to fight me… for revenge, that is."

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto yelled as he is the one who disappeared and reappeared right in front of Ulquiorra thru sheer speed. "The reason I was able to made it this far, is because I always wanted to protect those who are important for me! Their feelings fuels and empowers me! That's why I'll protect them no matter what, even against you!" Naruto once again punched Ulquiorra, sending him skidding away for a few meters…

"Naruto…" Haqua muttered after hearing the Shinobi's words. After all, she only met Naruto on few occasions, but yet, he still is doing his best to protect her even if she is from the enemies' side. She just then realized that even if he already has suspicions against New Hell, Naruto still treated her as the same person, not as a Devil. That's why she can feel Naruto's feelings while stating those words… And now she just felt that she is really fortunate to meet this blonde guy who is doing his best to protect her.

_"Uzumaki-san…"_ Diana thought while watching Naruto's back. Diana can feel the Naruto's determination and will to protect her and Tenri. It must be fate that brought them close to the blonde Shinobi since he is the kind of person that they can depend on such kind of situation. _"Now I further understand why Tenri fell in love to you…"_

"You're good." Ulquiorra spoke calmly while dusting himself. "It's been a while since I got hit like that." He said with still expressionless face. "So it seemed like I'll need to eliminate first then."

"Good to know. I'll let you know what it means when you point your blade against my precious friends." Naruto glared, thinking about maximizing the full power of his Jounin-level. "If you don't lift your limit, I'll be sealing you in no time… Weiss General."

"I have no reason to lift my limit, unless you force me to." Ulquiorra said.

'Of course, there's no way I'll be fighting above Jounin-level if you don't lift your limit.' Naruto thought. 'This time, it'll not be a battle of sheer power, but of skill as a Jounin-level Shinobi. Watch me, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou!'. Naruto then summoned a retractable Fuuma Shuriken and threw it sharply towards the opposing General.

"Pathetic weapon." Ulquiorra said devoid of emotion. The General easily docked down to dodge the trajectory of the thrown Fuuma Shuriken. However, in a rare chance, he got surprised after seeing another Fuuma Shuriken approaching him in hi-speeds just below the Shuriken that he is about to dodge as if it the latter Shuriken is the shadow of the first Shuriken..

'Let's see how you will dodge the Kage Shuriken no Jutsu with Wind Element-empowered blades!' Naruto smirked. Since the Shurkens are approaching in hi-speed, even with Ulquiorra's speed, the General knew that it is too late to leap above or block the incoming blades with his sheathed sword. So he decided to jump and position his body horizontally to evade the Fuuma Shuriken approaching him from above and below.

However, the moment that the two Fuuma Shurikens are already linear to the airborne body of Ulquiorra, it puffed as a smoke and became Naruto Kage Bunshins, one positioned above and the other clone below Ulquiorra's. Each quickly charged a Rasengan on their right hand and in a fraction of a second, slammed the Rasengan on Ulquiorra's chest and back simultaneously. The impact created a powerful explosion that shook the entire town, dispelling the two clones.

"Amazing… so the two star-shaped blades that he threw are actually clones transformed into that blades… making Ulquiorra-sama caught off guard…" Haqua muttered.

_"He can transform his clones into weapons for attacking and distraction purposes… he really knows how to maximize his skills and abilities…"_ Diana said in awe…

Ulquiorra leaped away from the impact site with two large damages from his chest and back, but his hi-speed regeneration as a Weiss started to take effect. Suddenly, four kunais landed on the ground, surrounding him with exactly 2 meters in distance with each other. The moment that the kunais landed on the ground, it released a weird insignia from the tips of their blades and the insignias from the kunais connected to each other, making Ulquiorra got surrounded by a circular insignia.

Ulquiorra tried to move but he just realized that his freedom of movement has been robbed away from him. The General then took a serious look towards one of the kunais, and saw that it has a special tag attached on its handle that seemingly bind his movement.

"I'll break this bind in a second." Ulquiorra muttered as he released immense demonic energy to shook the ground and remove the bind. The bind got severed however, the insignia on the ground didn't. In turn, the insignia glowed while releasing condensed Chakra, as if it is about to explode. Ulquiorra decided to leap away to prevent himself on being caught on the explosion, but Naruto reappeared right above him to stop him from leaping away.

"FUUTON: SENPUKEN _(Wind Release: Tornado Fist)_!" Naruto landed his original jutsu on Ulquiorra's back, sending him flying down once again in enormous speed with Wind empowered punch. Then, the after effect of Fuuton: Senpuken took effect. After a split second that the punch landed, a high-density Wind Chakra pumped out directly from the exact body part where the punch landed, as if a shockwave was created as an after-effect of the jutsu. The shockwave transformed into a tornado-like gust with its tip drilling where the punch landed, resulting in a massive damage to the opponent and a large crater where the victim landed. (Naruto first used this jutsu from Chapter 13 of this fic.)

Naruto then clasped his hands while in mid-air right after performing his recent attack and shouted. "BAKU!" In that instance, the combined insignia that was created by Naruto's kunai from earlier exploded along with the after-effects of Fuuton: Senpuken. The combined power of the jutsus created a large, powerful tornado with burning winds due to the result of the explosion that shattered the Fuzetsu'd clouds of the sky.

'That worked.' Naruto smirked while landing on the ground. 'The each of the four kunais actually has two seals: one is the binding seal and the other is an explosive seal. The binding seal in the four kunais will activate together and bind the target within its circumference. Physical strength will not be enough to break the bind from the seal within the kunais. So the target will definitely use some kind of power to destroy the bind. However, if they did so, the explosive seal will be triggered since that seal is created if it sensed massive amounts of power that negates the binding seal. But he had enormous speed so he can easily leap away from the explosion. So all I need to do is to prevent him from escaping away from the explosion.'

* * *

><p>The other three Generals, the Kings of Makai, Fiore, Diana and Haqua saw these battle skills from the Shinobi along with the massive burning tornado in the middle of the town that blows anything on its path.<p>

"Ulquiorra… is being beaten around?" Grimmjow muttered while continuing the exchange of blows with Yusuke.

"Heh… That's what he gets from underestimating the Shinobi kid." Yusuke said while attacking Grimmjow. However, Yusuke clearly enjoyed his exchanged of blows with this General since aside from his previous battle with the Shinobi, it's been a while after he experienced Sensui-level battle like what is happening right now against Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>"The power from that kid is a real deal. If only Ulquiorra didn't interfere, I should be the one who is fighting with him right now!" Nnoitra said while dodging Hiei's sword. He then retaliated with a powerful kick, only to be blocked by Hiei's left arm.<p>

"Don't look towards another opponent with me right in front of you." Hiei replied while glaring towards his opponent.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know that he was this strong. I shouldn't have held back earlier when fighting against that kid." Neliel said with his arms getting caught by the Rose Whip of Yoko.<p>

"The kid is simply maximizing his weapon skills. What you have seen is not yet near the level of power that he is hiding." Yoko said while pulling Neliel towards him thru his Rose Whip. But Neliel was able to cut the Whip with his short-sword and blocked the attack from the sharp vines on Yoko's right arm that attempted to pierce her.

"You may be right. But Ulquiorra-sama is also barely using any of his full powers, just like us. After all, he is yet to lift his own limit here." Neliel smirked seductively towards Yoko.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Maijima Campus that is still under Fuzetsu along with the rest of the town…<p>

"This is… Naruto's power…!" Urd said while creating a barrier with her half-Demonic power. She is currently protecting Belldandy, Skuld and Keiichi from the shockwaves of the battle between the Generals and the Kings and also from the powerful burning tornado created by Naruto's combination jutsu.

"This is the first time that I have seen Naruto's power this close… and I can say that he really is a powerful being on his own right." Keiichi said while bracing himself.

"They are under Fuzetsu, so Naruto don't need to hold back, especially since he is fighting against the Generals of Nifheim." Belldandy said while holding her hair with her right hand.

"But I hope this fight will be over as soon as possible! Even if this is not the actual Maijima Town, I can't help but feel worried about what's happening…" Skuld said to her sisters. "Please end this as soon as possible, Naruto…"

* * *

><p>On random locations around the Maijima Campus…<p>

The other Goddesses' hosts are also feeling the major battle that was happening around them even if they are frozen and powerless under the spell of Fuzetsu. They very much wanted to do something, but the Goddesses within them don't want them to get involved on this power struggle between powerful beings, especially under the Fuzetsu spell.

"I still can't believe that something like this is happening…" Ayumi muttered to herself while 'frozen' on the stadium.

* * *

><p>"What are we supposed to do…?" Tsukiyo said on her head while feeling the immense pressure from clashing powers around the town as she is also immobile on the Astronomy Club.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's scary…" Shiori said on her mind, also 'frozen' while sitting beside Tsukiyo.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mother… please be safe…" Yui said to herself while 'frozen' on the backstage.<p>

* * *

><p>On the other hand… on one random location outside the campus…<p>

_"Such power… just what kind of person is generating this kind of power?" _Apollo spoke. She is currently controlling Kanon's body with Kanon's permission to move around the Fuzetsu. _"Clearly, this is not produced by the Generals of Nifheim and the Three Kings of Makai… however, regardless of the fact, Diana is directly involved on the middle of this battle. I need to find her as soon as possible!"_

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The burning tornado create from Naruto's jutsus died down, leaving a massive crater on its wake. On the middle of the crater is the severely damaged body of Ulquiorra that is now regenerating in hi-speed by transforming his entire body as miasma and rematerializing once again. Naruto threw a sealing tag to Ulquiorra's regenerating body in an attempt to seal the General however, Ulquiorra's hand materialized first and fired a casual demonic energy towards the sealing tag, disintegrating it.<p>

"You have pretty interesting set of skills… Chosen Child." Ulquiorra said, still without any hint of emotion.

"Just why do you keep calling me as a Chosen Child! I am me! Don't call me with other weird names!" Naruto yelled towards Ulquiorra. "But I'm surprised… your regeneration rate is on an entirely different level that the other Weiss that I have fought before!"

"I just tested what kind of powers you actually have. And you didn't disappoint." Ulquiorra said. "And I cannot allow myself to get caught in your pace once again…"

"You should be. Because the next time you get your guard down, I'll be sealing you for real!" Naruto said with full of confidence. "And the only way for you not to get sealed so easily, is to lift the limit of your power, just like what your comrades did."

"You really want me to use my full power against you? Arrogance." Ulquiorra said while narrowing his eyes against Naruto. "It seemed like you have yet to experience the true feeling of despair…"

"Despair…" Naruto muttered, remembering his battles against Madara, Obito and the Juubi that the two wicked Uchihas have created. Those three beings killed many of his comrades and friends during the Shinobi World War… that time… he felt true despair… so this guy don't have any right about telling him something about despair so casually.

"I've already fought a lot of battles with the likes of you… and regardless of what this despair that you have in store for me, I'll definitely break it with my fist!" Naruto said in rage.

"Very well… you have earned the right to face me in my full power…" Ulquiorra said as released his demonic energy… "Lift the limit…" He said calmly. In that instance, suffocating demonic energy enveloped the entire town as a pillar created from black light enveloped Ulquiorra. The ground shook due to the sheer power of the demonic energy that was being released by the General. And after a few seconds, the massive, condensed demonic energy dispersed and resided within Ulquiorra.

Naruto cannot help but smirk while gulping on his throat. This guy really is on an entirely different level than the other Weiss that he had already fought. So he knew that he can fight against this being properly like on how he used to against Yusuke of the Three Kings.

"Now that you have actually forced me to release my full power… are you prepared to die, kid?" Ulquiorra said with overflowing killing intent.

"Who said that I am going to die? Actually, this is the way that it should be!" Naruto smirked confidently. "Regardless of how powerful you are, I will protect Diana and Haqua no matter what!"

It is then that Naruto sensed someone approaching Diana and Haqua's location. Naruto quickly used Hiraishin using the marks that he had tagged to Diana and Haqua to intercept the incoming attack. Using a Hiraishin kunai, Naruto blocked a familiar Scythe of Testament that was aimed to cut down Diana. Naruto observed the figure who attacked Diana, and saw that it is Fiore, the Devil girl responsible for casting the Fuzetsu.

"Chosen Child… you still have room to protect these girls even if you are already facing Ulquiorra-sama!" Fiore glared to Naruto. Naruto quickly parry and included additional strength to push the Devil girl away from Diana and Haqua. Naruto then disappeared in blinding speed in an attempt to neck-slit Fiore, but before he could land the sure-kill attack, someone grabbed his wrist to stop his attack…

"I cannot let you kill Fiore." Ulquiorra said. "If she died, the Fuzetsu will disappear and the Jupiter Sister will regain the small amount of her powers that she was able to regain thru her human host. And that will be a little problematic since she can access her powers to defend herself and gave you possible opening to defeat us." The General said as he tightened the grip on Naruto's wrist that was aimed on Fiore's neck, as if trying to break Naruto's bones.

"Then why didn't you just attack Diana and Haqua while I am after this Devil girl?" Naruto asked.

"You can just reappear right beside them anytime. Attempting to kill them with you around is useless effort. So I need to kill you first." Ulquiorra replied. Naruto twisted his legs in an attempt to kick Ulquiorra, but the General simply leaned backwards and threw Naruto using his gripped wrists away for a few meters.

_"Uzumaki-san… Is there nothing that I can actually do…"_ Diana muttered. She wanted to run away, but that will leave her defenseless against the Generals' attacks. Little does she know, Haqua had the same thinking going on around her mind…

"Can I… simply do nothing aside from watching how these fights went on right in front of me…?" Haqua said. She then remembered everything that happened. She graduated as a proud valedictorian of the Runaway Spirit Squad. She used her built-up confidence to further excel above other Devil girls and became a District Chief with her dream of protecting the image of New Hell with all her might. Then, she just found out that New Hell is scheming something sinister and all the Devil girls of the Runaway Spirit Squad are only being used as tiny pawns for the grand scheme of things…

"All that I ever wanted… is to protect the peace of New Hell… now all these battles right in front of me… is happening because of the dark schemes of the New Hell that I always wanted to protect…" Haqua continuously muttered subconsciously.

_"You have already protected New Hell."_ Diana said, as if consoling the girl. _"You have protected me earlier, right? With that, you have already protected the truth. It is true that New Hell might be plotting more sinister plans aside from killing me and my sisters. But with the information that we have acquired from you, we might be able to change things. I believe… that we can still save New Hell…"_

"But… even if I believe that I am doing the right thing, nothing goes well…" Haqua said.

_"You're not the only one who feels that way."_ Diana replied. _"That's why everyone continues to fight no matter what. That is the very reason why Naruto is fighting to protect us. That's why you must fight… for your own reasons… reasons that you can be proud of…"_

"That's impossible. What can I possibly do? What reason should I be fighting for after I have lost everything that I have my pride for?" Haqua said in the verge of tears.

_"It is true… you may have lost everything right now… the New Hell that you wanted to protect is now after your life… yet you still love New Hell… and this love made you do your best in everything that you do. You have made it this far thru determination and hard work…"_ Diana looked directly towards Haqua's eyes. _"At first, we Goddesses disagreed to fight for the New Devils during the Almage Machina War since we thought that regardless of which wins during that war, Hell will always be the domain of evil. But you are here with me right now… a Devil girl who clearly destroyed this thought of mine about you Devils… it is then that I realized… that Hell still have a future, with Devils like you who are protecting it…"_

"Diana…-san…" Haqua said as she also looked directly towards the Goddess' eyes.

_"Now I can firmly believe that Hell can be changed… with your power, we can do it right now… because you are the fresh future of New Hell!"_ Diana declared with earnest and sincere expression.

Haqua's tears fell, then she wiped it immediately. After nodding to herself, she then looked towards Fiore with full of determination…

Naruto landed gracefully after being thrown however, Ulquiorra reappeared right in front of him with a Cero charged in the tip of his right index and middle finger.

"Try to dodge this." The moment Ulquiorra said those words, a powerful explosion echoed that shook the entire town. Naruto emerged from the explosion with his Sage coat slightly tattered due to the impact of the explosion and small bruises that are now healing due to his Uzumaki lineage. Ulquiorra reappeared right behind him and kicked Naruto with full force, making Naruto skid backward once again. And before he could brace himself to stop his feet from skidding, he felt a sword that was being swung down on top of his head.

Naruto blocked the incoming sword in the last second with his Asuma Chakra Blade with his right hand. However, the force of Ulquiorra's attack created massive shockwave that can be felt in few kilometers, and also creating a crater right below where Naruto is currently standing.

'Damn it! His strength, speed and power increased exponentially after lifting his limit! I can no longer fight him in Jounin-level anymore!' Naruto thought. However, he realized another thing while he is blocking Ulquiorra's attack.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra-sama! This time, for sure, I'll kill Diana of the Jupiter Sisters!" Fiore dashed towards Diana once again with her own Scythe of Testament imbued with pure demonic energy. "No one can stop Vintage! Die, Diana of the Jupiter Sisters!"

"Damn!" Naruto prepared to use Hiraishin once again to block Fiore's attack. However, he can see in Ulquiorra's eyes that once he did so, the General will telegraph his attack and will definitely stop him on protecting the girls. But he doesn't have any other choice…

However, much to his surprise, Haqua stepped forward and parried Fiore's attack with her own spell-imbued Scythe of Testament. The two scythes from Fiore and Haqua clashed with their spells fighting for dominance.

_"Haqua-san…!"_ Diana muttered in surprise as the Devil girl protected her with all her might.

"I am sorry for making you try to protect me, Naruto…" Haqua muttered while gritting her teeth, trying her best not to be over-powered by Fiore's own scythe. "…but this time, let me try to fight on my own!" And with another powerful clash, Haqua and Fiore skid away from each other.

"Do you realize what you are doing, Haqua Du Lot Herminium?" Fiore yelled towards Haqua.

"Yes… very clear!" Haqua yelled in determination. "I will protect Diana… to protect New Hell… with my own power…!" She declared without any doubts on her eyes… symbolizing her unwavering resolution…

"Haqua…" Naruto muttered, then smirked. "Yeah! Let's do this –dattebayo!"

With burning resolution, Haqua decided to push forward and protect what he always tried to believe into… How will these multiple simultaneous conflicts affect the flow of everything…?

**Author's Note:**

**1. ****Basically, the Fuzetsu on this fic still has the same properties as it is on the Shakugan no Shana anime. But I gave additional properties to it based on the description that you have read on the Chapter… It is a temporary space-time dimension created from a fragment of reality's time and properties of Nifheim. And heavenly beings will temporarily lose their godly powers within Fuzetsu and can only regain it if the Fuzetsu is dispelled.**

**2. ****Humans that are within the scope of Fuzetsu will freeze during the entire duration of the spell. If the frozen humans got affected during battles, once the Fuzetsu is dispelled, the damaged humans will immediately regenerated using Nifheim's spiritual energy. That way, they will maintain the balance of souls within reality.**

**3. ****However, humans with Gods sealed within them can move within Fuzetsu IF the Gods sealed within them have enough power to move within Fuzetsu. The Gods can also take over their host's body with the permission of their host. However, they cannot use any of their Godly powers since they are all sealed within Fuzetsu.**

**4. ****The Gods that are sealed within humans can also choose to let their host got affected by Fuzetsu, making their host froze like other ordinary humans, or move thru the host's body. But since they are powerless under the spell, they are vulnerable like an ordinary human.**

**5. ****In Justice League Paradise Lost episode, Hades actually summoned several hundreds of living skeletons. But in this fic, he summoned Archfiend Skull of the same number, the same Weiss that appeared from Chapter 13-14. Each of the several hundred Archfiend Skulls that were summoned by Hades has the same level of powers as that of the first Archfiend Skull that appeared on this fic. **

**6. ****Just a reminder that Goku and Goten is wearing their DBZ GT outfit, Gohan has the same attire when fighting Buutenks, Trunks has the same attire as of Future Trunks, and Vegetta is wearing his attire during Buu Saga. However, DBZ GT storyline isn't 'canon' on this fic, except for the Super Saiyan 4 form.**

**7. ****I believe that Superman has better strength feats than any Super Saiyans. So in this fic, Superman is physically stronger than the Saiyans. But the Saiyans has more versatility in battle due to their fighting skills and ki attacks.**

**8. ****When the Generals lift their limits, that doesn't mean that they are already using the Resurreccion form. That is another power-up.**

**9. ****I'll be covering the battles properly next Chapter. And let's see if I can execute the twist that was already in my mind properly next Chapter.**

**Thank you guys! See you next Chapter! Have a great one!**


	20. Chapter 20 - At Long Last

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Time to post a new Chapter again! Thank you for your continuous interest on this fic guys!**

**Review Responses:**

**As for LordGhostStriker: Hi sir! Yup, indeed, Superman's strength cannot be sheer physical strength cannot be rivaled by any feats from the Saiyans, especially this 'pushing the planet' thing. However, the Superman here on this fic is the one from Justice League DCAU series. So he doesn't have that power compared to his original comic counterpart. However, despite that, Superman still is a more powerful in terms of sheer physical strength than the Saiyans on this fic.**

**As for William: Hello sir! Yup, Naruto is holding back and I also don't want it to be like that. However, I am quite inspired with a little tactical battle than overpowering each other on the beginning of the fight. I want to showcase Naruto's current Shinobi skills on the fight. But Naruto will need to use higher levels of powers on the next Chapters. That's what I guarantee for you, especially if he will be fighting a God! Haha.**

**As for Kinunatzs: Hi sir! Yup, that Fuzetsu is quite overpowered. But that's the reason why I continuously hinted the term 'altered' Fuzetsu from the last Chapter. I intend to use it for the plot of this next Chapter. That's what my intention right from the beginning. And also, Heavenly and Demonic Beings are immune to pure physical attacks on this fic since they are technically magical beings. Superman's strength can still create an impact, lift them, and such, but it will not technically damage them. And also, Naruto has Instant Movement Technique. It is his Shunshin. And his Shunshin is quite similar to Shundo and Shunpo. And Shunshin's speed can rival that of Hiraishin. The main difference between Hiraishin and Shunshin is that Hiraishin is pin-pointed teleportation while Shunshin is moving on random direction. Thank you sir!**

**As for Muaji: Hello sir! I have explained the Fuzetsu thing on my response for Kinunatzs review. It's quite a hax, but I need it for the plot of this next Chapter. Peace sir! Thank you!**

**As for why: Hi sir! I have explained the reason why Naruto is holding back on my review response to William above. Don't worry. Naruto will be fighting on a much higher levels on the next Chapters!**

**As for IceSniper: Hello sir! I am sorry if the feel of the last Chapter is quite slow. Well, I need to arrange the setting first since I am about to do something as this arc continues. And besides, it's quite hard to arrange the setting with this many characters. That's why the last Chapter feels a little slow. Haha.**

**As for Guest: Hi sir! Yoko Kurama is a guy and will always be one. May I ask what point of Chapter 14 made it confusing about Yoko's gender? Thank you!**

**As for Light225: Hello sir! Frankly, Naruto is still a little weaker than the Saiyans. That's the reason itself why he needs another power-up. But he have a special power that will allow him to fight toe to toe with them. And I'll reveal that on the next Chapters. Thanks!**

**As for f: Hi sir! I'll definitely make Naruto use the sword. But not yet for now. It will be required in the plot soon. But not yet for now since the true power of the sword is a little too powerful even for the Saiyans. That's how I have designed it on this fic.**

**As for rinnegan18, starstrike141, darkabyss123, BlueFlash99, ahsankhanahsankhan2014, Ddragon21, Joe: Thank you so much for taking your time to write your simple but meaningful reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

_(From here, anything that might happen on this Chapter is entirely my personal point of view on how things will turn out. The Characters on this fic are a lot more powerful than their Manga counterparts respectively. Whatever happens on this Chapter is my view on how fights will turn out using the current powers that they have on this fic, but that doesn't mean that the results will be the same if the characters from their manga counterpart met and battle. So please don't bash me on this. Thank you!)_

_(Also, you might notice some plot hole or some things that I haven't covered up on the past and latest Chapters. However, rest assured that I will cover it up on the next Chapters. Since I can only write specific amounts of the story per Chapter. And also please check the Author's Note section during the end of the Chapter for some clarifications. Thank you.)_

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 20**

Within the powerful spell called Fuzetsu created from the fragment of time and space of the real world, a major power struggle is happening between several factions. However, in the midst of all these battles, a certain Devil girl had decided to step up and fight to for what she believed into…

"I'll protect New Hell… with my own power!" Haqua du Lot Herminium parried Fiore's Scythe with her own Scythe of Testament.

"Protect New Hell? But you are protecting the Goddess… the one who is technically has the power to seal New Hell!" Fiore replied fiercely.

"You cannot toy me with your words anymore… especially after learning the truth and attempting to kill me many times over!" Haqua yelled back while casting a spell on her left hand. "This time, I'll fight on my own… without having myself being controlled! I'll fight for what I believe is right!" Haqua then fired her spell towards Fiore.

Fiore leaped away and used a barrier spell to block the Haqua's own spell. Both spells were able to neutralize each other. However, before Fiore could react, Haqua's Celestial Robe quickly wrapped Fiore and slammed her on one of the street walls where they are fighting.

"This Fuzetsu is created with an altered formula, that's why you can't use your Godly powers, Diana-san… so all that I need to do is to buy some time and formulate an insignia that could overwrite the altered formula! That's the least that I can do for now!" Haqua thought while remembering the formula of Fuzetsu that Fiore has casted.

_"__Haqua-san…"_ Diana smiled towards the Devil girl who is protecting her. _"You have my utmost respect and gratitude…"_

"Don't say something like that yet… not until I have dispelled this Fuzetsu's altered insignia!" Haqua, with her genius mind, started reviewing all of Fiore's gesture during the time before casting the Fuzetsu.

"That's cool, Haqua!" Naruto smirked towards the Devil girl after seeing what she had done to pin the other Devil girl on the wall. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes towards Haqua. The General and the Shinobi are still fighting for dominance with Naruto's Chakra Blade and Ulquiorra's sword thru a battle of speed.

"You know very well that I won't allow Fiore to get killed." Ulquiorra said to Naruto. "That simply means I'll also kill that Devil girl if you let your guard down."

Naruto knew that those statements are not just a simple threat. After releasing his limit, this Ulquiorra have grown a lot stronger than before. That's why Naruto adjusted his fighting style to see what this Ulquiorra's true power is and use the most appropriate fighting style and sealing technique to defeat this General. It is then that his favorite pal that was sleeping within his mindscape spoke to him…

* * *

><p>-Mindscape Discussion-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**You're still fighting Jounin-level against a powerful opponent. You can easily take him out if you go into Rikudo level or above. Why are you still fighting like that?"** Juubi Kurama yelled on his mindscape.

"Indeed, he is a very powerful opponent. I can even say that he is a lot stronger than most Kages…" Naruto replied to his giant fox friend. "However, you knew very well that even fighting in Jounin-level along with my Bukijutsu, I can take out even above Kage-level Shinobis right? You trained me on the dimension rift to become like this. So I am just maximizing my skills before taking out my opponent in the most effective way possible!"

**"****You may be right. But for me, it seemed like you are just underestimating your opponent. That bastard is attacking you with overflowing killing intent and aiming to incapacitate you if you let your guard down even for a fraction of a second!"** Juubi Kurama reasoned.

"I know that. But… there are some things that I wanted to find out. I don't want to win just by using raw power. I want to win thru skills this time. After all, I still have a lot of jutsu that I have learned from the dimension rift that I need to try out! If I continuously win by simply overpowering my opponent, and if I happen to face an opponent that was much stronger than my full power, then what will happen to me? So this is an opportunity for me to see how my current Jounin to Kage-level prowess can take me." Naruto replied seriously.

**"****Amusing. I never thought I would hear those kinds of words from you, kid."** Juubi Kurama sighed. Then, he smirked towards his Jinchuuriki. **"Fine. Have it your way. But once you have seen enough… cut loose!"**

"Wakata –ttebayo!" Naruto grinned towards the Ten-tailed Fox.

* * *

><p>-Mindscape Discussion End-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto changed the Asuma Chakra Blades' grip on both of his hands to reverse grip and channeled Chakra into them, creating a blade-like Chakra with their length that seemingly rival that of a sword. And with a speed that could rival Hiraishin speed, Naruto literally disappeared and reappeared right behind Ulquiorra and attacked the Weiss General with both Chakra Blades on hand.<p>

Ulquiorra was able to block the Chakra Blades but Naruto disappeared once again and reappeared on another random direction for another surprise attack. But Ulquiorra was able to block it again. However, Naruto tried to kick Ulquiorra the moment that the General blocked his Chakra Blades' attack. The General saw this but blocked it with his knee. Then, the General is the one who disappeared this time and thrust his sword on Naruto's blind side, but Naruto sensed it so he ducked to evade the thrust and kneeled on the ground, trying to trip Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra leaped away to dodge the tripping leg from the Shinobi, only to saw a Hiraishin kunai sharply targeting his head. He tilted his body sideways to evade the approaching kunai however, Naruto flashed thru that kunai, still with Asuma Chakra Blades on both hands. The Shinobi then swung down his right hand in an attempt to slice Ulquiorra but it got blocked once again by Ulquiorra's sword. Naruto then swung his left hand horizontally but his left wrist was caught by Ulquiorra's right hand.

"Interesting…" Ulquiorra said. "Your speed can still rival that of mine even after I lifted my limit. And you can either move in hi-speed or teleport into your special knife so you can attack in random, unpredictable directions. Not only that, you even adjusted your strength to rival that of my current state for you to be able to block against my attack and fought back against me. Don't tell me that you're still fighting on this level while holding back." The General glared towards Naruto.

"Power is nothing but power." Naruto replied. "The victor between the two oppositions fighting on the same level of power will be determined by the level of skill between the two of them. You can keep on overpowering me, but that doesn't mean that I can't beat you. But to answer your question, I am not holding back regarding my skills, but I am holding back my power."

"You really are an arrogant person." Ulquiorra said while glaring towards Naruto, both of them still in mid-air. "Power is everything! If you'll not use your full power, then you'll turn into dust right in front of me."

"Says who?" Naruto then inhaled deeply while kneading Chakra on his lungs. They are still on the same position before they began this latest mid-fight conversation. He then converted this Chakra into Wind Element, compressed it, and in a fraction of a second, expelled it on his mouth at full force.

"FUUTON: SHINKU TAIGYOKU _(Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere)_!" The very moment that the jutsu is executed, it created a single, large, crushing sphere of Wind Chakra, rivaling the size of the sphere of a detonated Rasenshuriken during the first time that Naruto used it against Kakuzu. Since Ulquiorra is right in front of Naruto during the jutsu's execution, Ulquiorra got caught directly on the jutsu's expansion.

'He… intentionally attacked me with both weapons from his left and right hand to have both my hands occupied, thus leaving me off-guard!' Ulquiorra thought after realizing what happened to the last part of his exchange of attacks with Naruto. 'Even after I have lifted my limit, he was still able to do this against me?'

The vacuum sphere created from Wind Chakra continued to expand and level everything on its path while creating massive wind gust within the entire town. However, the seemingly still expanding Wind sphere simply got dispelled all of a sudden by a simple swing of the sword from Ulquiorra.

"Your speed and power might have increased after you lift your limit, but I can still sense your attacks." Naruto said towards the glaring Ulquiorra.

"I see." Ulquiorra muttered. He then swung his sword sideways, creating a deep trench that destroyed several residential blocks from the Fuzetsu'd town. "It must feel good to be able to follow me even if it's just at that level…" And in that very instance, Ulquiorra disappeared from Naruto's sight and reappeared right above him with his sword already swung down… only a few inches away from slicing Naruto's head.

The attack from Ulquiorra created a powerful explosion due to the strength of the swing of the sword. However, Naruto came out of the rubbles of the explosion unharmed since he was able to dodge on the last moment. However, an image of Ulquiorra appeared right behind him so he attempted to attack it with his Asuma Chakra Blades. But all that he hit is an after image, surprising Naruto. And much to his surprise, Ulquiorra literally reappeared right behind Naruto on his worst position possible after attacking the after image of the General.

Ulquiorra was able to slice thru the back of Naruto, much to Diana's surprise and worry. However, the 'sliced' Naruto transformed into a broken brick from a destroyed wall near their location, and it is equipped with multiple explosive tags.

"Ninpou: Kawarimi no Jutsu with Explosive Tags… Baku!" Naruto landed on the ground and created a single hand seal, making the brick explode before Ulquiorra could even leap away. The explosion created a massive shockwave that could be felt throughout the entire town.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Hiei and Nnoitra continued their weapon exchange, each clash between them are creating shockwaves with flashy sparks from ignited friction. Hiei still have a cloth on his forehead to hide his third eye while Nnoitra's face has nothing but his sadistic grin. After all, with his large weapon, Hiei is having trouble closing in to attack with his own sword.<p>

"What's the problem, Makai King? Is that all you have?" Nnoitra said in taunting fashion. However, Hiei didn't respond and continued his parry and dodge routine against the gunbai-shaped blades of his opponent. "You call yourself a King but your nothing more than a small insect that will be sliced by my blade!" Nnoitra then distanced himself and pulled his large weapon to his back for one massive, destructive swing.

'Now!' Hiei thought as he dashed directly to the range of Nnoitra's weapon.

"You fool! Coming directly into the range of my blade…? With your speed, you can never dodge this! Die!" Nnoitra excitingly yelled as he swung his large weapon down towards the approaching Hiei. 'I've been fighting you this entire time so I already have a general grasp on your speed. That's why I know that you can never dodge this!' Nnoitra thought while imagining the sliced body of his opponent.

And as Nnoitra anticipated, his gunbai-shaped blade sliced thru Hiei's body cleanly in half. Nnoitra smirked evilly after seeing the predicament of the King against him. He blinked his eye in contentment however, much to his surprise, after reopening his eyes in a fraction of a second, all that he saw is the sliced black robe from the three-eyed King.

"Just a tip." Someone spoke right below Nnoitra's gut. And it is none other than Hiei who is now wearing his black, sleeveless shirt after removing his black robe in Battoujutsu stance. "Don't close your eyes while fighting an opponent with speed as his primary weapon. Especially against me." Hiei said coldly as he pulled his sword from his sheath in blinding speed upwards to slice Nnoitra's body diagonally.

"Damn it!" Nnoitra cursed since he knew that it was too late to dodge. However, right before the slash connected, Nnoitra smirked cockily, making Hiei wonder what is it all about. But the moment that Hiei's blade came in contact with Nnoitra's body, his sword broke into two, as if it hit something that it cannot cut.

"What happened?" Hiei narrowed his eyes after seeing his broken sword from the impact. He then leaped away before Nnoitra could counter attack.

"Hierro…" Nnoitra said with arrogant tone. "Weiss with sentient, like us Generals, have ability to harden our skin so it won't be sliced by any physical weapons. And among the Generals, I am the 2nd with the most durable Hierro. So your blade won't be able to touch me…"

"I see… physical weapons huh?" Hiei said, as if realizing something. He then looked towards his broken sword. And all that remains from it is its handle. "In that case, this will be more than enough for you." Hiei said without changing his emotion.

"A broken sword with nothing but its hilt… will be enough against me? Are you freakin' kiddin' me!?" Nnoitra yelled in anger.

"Yeah… and you're about to find out why…" Hiei then emitted huge amounts of Reiki, preparing for another attack…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Yoku Kurama and Neliel still continued their exchange of attack using their own weapons. Neliel continued to attack with her Instant Movement technique called Sonido while Yoko Kurama, still on his red-haired human form, parried and attacked with his Rose Whip on his right hand and blade-shaped vines on his left hand. Around them are several destroyed residential blocks from the Fuzetsu'd town.<p>

Yoko continued his random but strategic attacks with his Rose Whip but Neliel dodged and parried it with her short sword. After seeing an opening from the parried Rose Whip, Neliel used Sonido to reappear right in front of Yoko for a thrust attack aimed on his head. But Yoko parried it with his blade-shaped vines and retaliated once again with his Rose Whip.

Neliel leaped away to dodge the Rose Whip, but Yoko tapped the ground while implanting a random plant seed. He applied Reiki into it so the seed that quickly grew as a Raflessia-like flower and charged some Reiki on its very bud. On Yoko's command, the charged Reiki is fired as a beam towards Neliel.

The female General got surprised, then smirked after seeing the incoming attack. On the last second before the Reiki blast landed, Neliel inhaled deeply to consume the approaching Reiki blast, much to Yoko's surprise. Neliel then converted the energy that she had consumed as her own demonic energy, then applied additional energy from her own demonic power on it and fired the concentrated energy towards Yoko.

"CERO DOBLE!" Neliel yelled as the demonic beam created from her and Yoko's power combined approaches the red-clad King. Yoko once again slammed his hand on the ground to create a massive wall of plant vine to protect himself from the attack. The Cero Doble and the Wall of Vine collided and exploded violently with shockwaves that could be felt throughout the entire town. This made Yoko skid backwards while bracing himself from the impact. However, on the midst of explosion, Neliel once again used Sonido to reappear right behind him. Yoko sensed this so he leaped away, but not before Neliel nicking him with her blade on his arms.

Some of Yoko's blood drops landed on Neliel's cloth as he grabbed the wounded part of his left arm. Neliel saw Yoko's blood on her clothes and just smirked.

"The blood of the Makai King… imprinted on my clothes like a falling rose… isn't it a beautiful design?" Neliel said with a neutral smile.

"Calling that as a design will make other people think of you as a weird person." Yoko replied. He then observed the amount of his blood that was spilled on his opponent's clothing. "We are of the same speed, but what made us different are our abilities. If we fought thru sheer power and speed alone, our battle might take forever."

"Our speed? The same?" Neliel giggled, but her killing intent is still flowing. "Thinking that your human form is on the same level of my speed and power is a huge mistake. You can only get a slim possible chance of beating me in your Youko form."

"I am thinking the same." Yoko replied as he shut his eyes while awakening his sleeping Youki within his Reiki. "However, as a reminder, this will be an entirely different battle once I transformed into my true form…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Yusuke and Grimmjow continued their exchange of punches and kicks against each other. The fight is so brutal without any technicalities, as if it is a just random brawl between super-powered beings.<p>

The battling duo reached the Maijima tower and once again exchanged their blows in blinding speed. They are not trying to dodge each other's punches. They are only blocking it with their own arms and legs and retaliated with their own attack, as if simply overpowering each other. And the most surprising is that both of them are smirking towards each other, as if enjoying the very fight for themselves.

The two of them landed a right straight on their opponent's face simultaneously, each fist are equipped with their own Reiki and demonic energy respectively. Such exchange created a powerful shockwave that literally disintegrated the Fuzetsu'd Maijima tower and the shockwave reached few kilometers further. The force of their attacks from each other sent the two of them skidding in mid-air but quickly recovered themselves and prepared for another attack.

"CERO!" Grimmjow charged and fired his own demonic energy towards Yusuke.

"REIGAN!" Yusuke retaliated by firing his signature attack towards Grimmjow as well.

The two energy attacks collided mid-way on the atmosphere, resulting in a massive explosion that could level the entire Maijima town if it happened on the ground. Of course, the explosion produced some massive gusts of wind that leveled the Fuzetsu'd residential district. However, even before the massive orb of energy created by the attacks between the two combatants disappeared, Yusuke and Grimmjow dashed towards each other with their own Instant Movement techniques for another no-holds-barred brawl.

"You really uphold that reputation of yours as a Makai King!" Grimmjow said as he dodged Yusuke's punch and grabbed his head with his right arm and used Sonido in an attempt to slam it on a nearby building. However, Yusuke twisted his body upwards and used his legs to bind Grimmjow's neck in choking position and twisted the General's right arm that was grabbing his head, resulting in a right arm lock submission against Grimmjow while in mid-air.

"Same goes for you! It's been a while since I experienced a fight like this! I can actually say that you are around Sensui's level!" Yusuke further twisted Grimmjow's arms in an attempt to break it. The General growled in pain but he proceeded in super-speeding Yusuke's head to slam it on the building. And he successfully did so, as he was able to violently smash Yusuke's head on the 50-story building with enough power to shatter it along with the residential district around it thru the shockwave.

However, Grimmjow found his right arm broken in the most grotesque way possible due to Yusuke's arm lock. Yusuke released some potent Reiki to remove the surrounding pebbles of the destroyed building where he landed with few traces of blood coming out of his forehead.

"You're skull is a pretty hard nut to crack." Grimmjow smirked as he literally ripped off his broken right arm and channeled miasma from his demonic energy to create a new arm.

"And you have a decent regenerative ability. That's good." Yusuke cracked his knuckles, preparing for another round of brawl.

"I'll remove that smug out of your face, bastard!" Grimmjow dashed towards Yusuke once again.

"And this time, I'll be ripping your head off!" Yusuke dashed towards Grimmjow once again for another violent exchange of attacks.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**So this is what you call a Super Saiyan… huh? That's quite a transformation."** Hades smirked towards Goku as he and the newly transformed Saiyan started exchanging blows. Goku attempted to punch Hades but his right hand was caught by the god and Hades attempted to give a powerful elbow attack to Goku. The Saiyan blocked it with his left hand and spun in 360 degree, landing a powerful, mountain-wrecking kick empowered with ki against the god's face. However, Hades was able to grab the very same leg that Goku used to kick him. **"You have gotten more powerful several ten-folds than before, but still not enough!"** Hades then swung Goku's leg to slam the Saiyan's body violently on the ground, creating another massive shockwave.

Hades didn't let go of Goku's leg, and using it, he lifted Goku once again and slammed him on the other side once again violently. Goku groaned in pain. Hades decided to do it once again, but this time, Goku fired a powerful ki blast directly targeting the god's face. Hades let go of Goku's leg to block the ki attacks with his own arms. The impact from the ki attack and Hades arms created a small smoke but made the god skid backwards. However, Goku is not a person to stop his assault as he used Instant Transmission to reappear right behind Hades with his hands already cupped on the right side of his body.

"KAME HAME HA!" Goku fired his signature attack directly on Hades' back. Since it is a surprise attack, Hades wasn't able to dodge it and he is enveloped with the powerful beam of ki that stretched on the ruins of the rift while destroying everything on its path. The blast exploded on a certain point, creating a multi-nuclear powered explosion that enveloped Hades completely.

Superman saw and felt the power of the explosion from the Super Saiyan Goku. However, he cannot let his guard down since he is being attacked by a flurry of ki-enhanced punches and kicks with tactical pattern by Vegetta. Superman attempted to retaliate by attacking Vegetta with a right hand straight however, Vegetta simply tilted his head with a smug on his face and gave a powerful knee against Superman's gut, followed by a roundhouse kick on his liver part, making Superman groan. However, Superman inhaled and used his Frost Breath to Vegetta, making the Prince of the Saiyans froze mid-air.

Superman then clasped his left and right hand above his head and swung it down on the frozen Vegetta. The impact is earth-wrecking, as it shattered the ice completely and pinned Vegetta on the ground with blinding speed.

"That should be enough for you!" Superman said with a glare on the rubbles where Vegetta landed. He then looked towards Super Saiyan Goku. "He really can able to fight toe to toe with Hades. But that wasn't enough. I'll need to force him to fight with me against this god! " Superman levitated and flew towards Goku, but he sensed some strong energy directed towards him that made him stop on his tracks.

It is a ki blast from a smirking Vegetta who came out of the rubbles where he landed with few bruises on his body. He is still smirking after receiving such attack from Superman.

"Didn't I say that you'll need to get through me first before approaching Hades?" Vegetta said with confidence. He then balled his hands on the sides of his body while releasing bluish white energy. Vegetta followed with a yell and a bright light enveloped the scene. And much to Superman's surprise, Vegetta's hair and aura became the same as that of Goku… both became golden yellow in hue…

"So you can also perform… the transformation called Super Saiyan like that person you call Kakarotto, or Goku, or whatever?" Superman narrowed his eyes.

"Didn't I say to you earlier that we are fighting with the Pride of the Saiyans on our backs? That wasn't only about Goku… but for the five of us here!" Vegetta smirked as he further increased the power of his golden aura. "You are much stronger than us in terms of physical strength. I can bet that you can even move a planet with your own strength. However, who cares about moving a planet if you can just easily destroy it!" Vegetta yelled as he fired one of his signature attacks towards Superman. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Vegetta's attack is followed by a powerful explosion. Goku felt this and just smirked on the direction of his rival.

"Vegetta really is enjoying this. He's cutting lose." Goku said, then sensed Hades' rising demonic energy. The God of the Underworld flew out from the gigantic crater created by Super Saiyan Goku's Kamehameha without any visible damage. "He really is on the same level as that of Bills-sama…" Goku then smirked excitingly. "I never thought of facing another god before other than Bills-sama… I'm glad that we were able to enter the 9th Universe and met a god like this one!"

**"****You really are good…" **Hades said while walking and releasing godly demonic energy. **"I always thought that I can always play around like this against another god. But now, a mere mortal is challenging me and I really am enjoying it. Now, let's see if you can still fight on par against me… on this level!"**

Hades the disappeared and reappeared right behind Goku and slammed a powerful orb of demonic energy on the Saiyan's back. And all of this happened even before Goku could react. Goku is then sent to another massive ruins and the demonic orb exploded with power enough to level an entire country. Hades then dashed towards the impact site and launched a barrage of attacks that Goku wasn't able to block or dodge. And with another powerful right straight imbued with demonic energy, Goku is sent flying to who knows where with matching shockwaves due to the impact.

"Damn…" Goku controlled himself mid-air and wiped the blood streaming out of his mouth with his left fist. He then smirked towards Hades direction. "…since you are now fighting on an entirely different level… I'll also be fighting you on my own ascended level!" Goku yelled as he released more potent Super Saiyan ki than before. The potency of the ki is so strong that multiple lightning sparks are now occasionally being created along with the massive surge of power from the Super Saiyan.

**"****Hou… his power really suddenly increased to another level…"** Hades smirked. Then he fired multiple demonic beams from both his hands towards Goku's direction. And all landed on that direction with a massive explosion. However, the dust created by the explosion was quickly dispersed by a brighter and larger golden aura along with the random lightning strikes created from pure energy. And with another powerful yell, Goku completely dispersed the dusts from the explosion and smirked towards Hades.

"Now this is Ascended Super Saiyan, or technically… Super Saiyan 2 form." Goku smirked, now his hair has brighter golden color and with less bangs than his previous transformation. The hair is also spikier than his previous form. And most of all, his power on this form completely dwarfed his previous form. "Round 2, godling!" Goku then used his massive speed for another brawl against the God of the Underworld.

**"****Come, mortal!" **Hades said. It is then followed by another series of powerful, country leveling shockwaves coming from the exchange of the two powerful beings…

"Awww…" Gotenks said as he sensed Goku and Vegetta going Super Saiyan. After all, he is still currently on his base form and his Kamikaze Ghosts are the ones doing the fighting for him against the hundreds of Archfiend Skulls. "…I also wanted to have a badass fight! HAAAAA!" Gotenks then transformed into Super Saiyan in a blink of an eye. He then charged directly to where his Kamikaze Ghosts and Archfiend Skulls were fighting. "Hey bastards! Give me a good fight as well, damn it!"

The very moment that Super Saiyan Gotenks joined the battle, chaos ensued that sent the hundreds of Archfiend Skulls on the ropes.

* * *

><p>On the sidelines, Batman observed on how Goku, Vegetta and the fused Saiyan named Gotenks transformed into Super Saiyans that further increased their power and fighting capabilities. One was able to fight toe to toes with a god, one against Superman, and a fused one against several hundreds of Archfiend Skulls. And all that he can think right now, is that how come such powerful beings and potential threats just keep popping out of nowhere right under his nose…<p>

"Just how many powerful beings really are out there? And how much preparation should I do to ensure that the world will not be in danger because of them? They are all potential threats with me not knowing anything about them!" Batman gritted his teeth… This all started when he met the Shinobi during the war against the White Martians. Then powerful demons known as Weiss, followed by a trio of self proclaimed Kings from another temporal plane. "Just how many secrets really are out there within this world… no… within this reality?"

"There are a lot." Hipolita said as she watched the battles around her. "And you can never possibly understand everything no matter how hard you try. After all, the equilibrium of everything already existed billions of ages ago, even before you were born. All you can do right now is to accept them and prepare for them. But you can never change or completely stop them." Hipolita said, remembering the age of the gods.

Batman then took a look towards the Flash, Martian and Wonder Woman who cannot get passed through the Saiyan who introduced himself as Gohan. It is then that he realized that this is the only one among the Saiyans who aren't transforming yet into Super Saiyan like the others. Yet the three members of the League who are trying to get pass through him are really having a hard time doing so.

"Man… he's too fast. He can literally reappear right in front of me!" The Flash said while looking towards Gohan's neutral reaction. "I can move faster than him if I further tap into Speed Force… but that's too risky! I might get able to pass thru him but I don't know what might happen to me!"

"He also has enough strength to block my and J'onn's attacks. And I believe that we are around the same power as that of Superman. So since he is taking on the three of us, he should also be using that golden-haired form against us like his other comrades." Wonder Woman said.

"Well… we are not fighting after all. You guys are just trying to get pass through me to assist Superman." Gohan remarked. "And besides, not to boast for myself, but even on the current Super Saiyan form of father, Vegetta and Gotenks, I still am more powerful than them even if I don't enter my own Super Saiyan transformation. So you shouldn't be surprised about that." Gohan smiled. But they can feel that he is not boasting or anything. After all, Mystic Gohan in base form is on the same level of power as that of a Super Saiyan 3. (This is mentioned and explained from Chapter 17.)

"You're stronger than them even without transforming…?" The Martian muttered with rare surprise expression on his face. He then took a look towards Goku and Hades battle, Superman and Vegetta, and Gotenks against several hundreds of Weiss. They are already powerful beings on their own right, yet this one said that he is still stronger than their current power. "If you're that strong… you should be the one who is facing Hades."

"Well, my father can still become much more powerful than me at his full power than my own full power. And besides, only a god can defeat a god." Gohan said while looking towards Goku and Hades' battle. "My father can become the strongest if he wanted to." Gohan then looked towards Superman and Vegetta's battle. "But I can't believe that Superman guy can fight on par with Uncle Vegetta."

"Like what you have said for your father, Supes can also become the strongest being if wanted to." The Flash said with a smirk.

"In that case, why don't you just let Superman and Vegetta fight instead of trying to get pass thru me and butt into their fight?" Gohan asked with innocent expression.

"Because we are a team! And we'll need each other's strength to defeat Hades and save the world!" Wonder Woman yelled towards the Mystic Saiyan.

"But father is already fighting Hades, right?" Gohan pointed out.

"It doesn't mean that we can just sit around and do nothing. That's why if we can do something, then we'll do it! That's what we have always been fighting for since we have founded the Justice League!" The Martian replied.

"Then, we got no other choice but to continue where we left off…" Gohan said as he flared his Mystic ki that produced sudden massive wind gust on the ruins within the rift of worlds. "… and I'll not be that generous this time!"

Wonder Woman, the Martian and the Flash nodded to each other as they used their respective powers and abilities for trying to get pass through Gohan to help Superman against Vegetta and defeat Hades…

* * *

><p>Goku then sensed that Gohan, Vegetta and Gotenks are doing their jobs properly on isolating him against Hades. After all, this is a battle between a god. And if they meddle around within this clash of power, they might get hurt and even accidentally get killed. However, his musings got halted when Hades suddenly grabbed his head with both his hands and received a powerful knee directly on his face. This made his nose bleed, and it is followed by a powerful uppercut that sent Goku flying.<p>

Goku recovered once again and used Instant Transmission to reappear right in front of the god and gave powerful kick on the god's face. Hades skidded backwards, then braced himself, inhaled deeply and blew large, potent demonic flames from his mouth that could turn anything it touches to ashes. Goku however, charged two very potent ki from both his hands that are extended sideways. After gathering enough power, he cupped his hands right in front of his chest and combined the potent ki's, then fired it in retaliation against the demonic flames. The two attacks collided and exploded with power enough to blow up a continent.

As Goku braced himself from the explosion, he sensed a gigantic burning boulder appearing right above him and falling with enormous speed. Hades smirked as he is the one responsible for materializing the gigantic demonic rock enveloped with Hell's undying flame. The boulder may be around 1/8th of the size moon, but its weight and durability is comparable to that of a planet. Hades raised his hands on the air and swung it downward, further increasing the speed of the descending demonic boulder.

"Even my Ascended Super Saiyan form still is having trouble catching up against him. I don't know if it is good or a bad thing, but since he is still not using his full powers as a god, all that I need to do is to force him to do so! HAAAAA!" Goku then released much further ki than before, outclassing the current level of power of his Super Saiyan 2 form. His yell echoed throughout the entire rift as he further condensed his surging golden ki while releasing more power at the same time. The lightning created from the friction of these highly concentrated powers that was coming out of the Saiyan's body became much stronger, and even a single strike from each of those lightnings could level an entire mountain or two.

**"****Another level of power…?"** Hades' smirk disappeared. He thought that he already got the Saiyan this time, but the Saiyan is now releasing a much more powerful and potent energy than before. Even as a god, he can't believe that he will see an ordinary mortal having such kind of seemingly bottomless level of power. Even the Justice League braced themselves from the surging power that created powerful shockwaves that could easily blow them away to nothingness…

"This… is the power to go further beyond! HAAAAA!" And with one final mighty yell, Goku is once again enveloped by a blinding golden light. After a few seconds, everyone on the rift, except the Saiyans, looked towards the source of light with wary and anticipation. And much to their surprise, there stood a man with waist-length golden hair, eyebrow-less eyes with fierce expression, and seemingly perfectly chiseled muscles. The golden aura that enveloped him before became much larger and the lightning friction from his condensed energy became more frequent than before, symbolizing a very potent power from the newly transformed Saiyan.

"Now this… is Super Saiyan 3…" Goku said with his noticeable deeper voice after the transformation. He then immediately charged a potent ki on his right palm and casually fired it towards the falling boulder with enough weight and density comparable to that of a planet. And on the exact moment of impact, the gigantic demonic boulder was vaporized along with a powerful explosion. Goku actually fired a casual ki blast that could disintegrate a Jupiter-sized planet in a single instance. So the power he used this time is more than enough to wipe the giant demonic boulder out of anyone's sight.

"Now, let's stop playing games. If you don't release your full power, then you'll end up like that boulder you have created." Goku said in a fierce tone.

**"****Interesting… you really are a very interesting being, mortal."** Hades said in amusement. However, he released a very dark killing intent directed towards the Super Saiyan 3 Goku. **"But you shouldn't be telling a god something that could tick his mind off…"**

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto observed the thick dust and rubbles that was created by his Kawarimi and Explosive Tags combo. He just realized that this Ulquiorra is holding back this entire time, especially after that speed that he has shown before the General got caught on his Kawarimi combo. But still the speed that the General is using against him is something that he can easily adapt into. However, he knew that the General won't be affected by the recent attack that he just did.<p>

And he's right on mark. Within the thick dust and rubbles, a powerful beam is fired directly towards the Shinobi. And it is no other than a Cero coming from Ulquiorra. But Naruto swiped the Cero away with his right arm, making the Cero explode on the atmosphere. The Cero enveloped the entire atmosphere above the Fuzetsu'd town.

"That blast could have leveled the entire town…" Naruto thought. "If I didn't swipe it away, the explosion that it could have created if detonated on the ground could have affected Tenri and the others…" He thought while sensing the Kings who are battling their respective opponents. The rubbles that are covering Ulquiorra disappeared with the General looking towards Naruto neutrally. Naruto then glared towards him as well. "And besides, that explosion alone is a lot more powerful than the combined Ceros that I also blocked before from the first three Generals… I guess I am already getting on his nerve that's why he shot such powerful attack…"

"I still can't believe that you can fight against me like this even if you are not using the same power that you have used against the Makai King Yusuke." Ulquiorra said with visible narrowed eyes. He used his Hierro on the right timing so the explosion didn't damage him that much. "Your battle sense is quite different. You really are maximizing your own skills above your own power. However… I'll be taking this battle a little step further. This time, I'll make sure that mere skills will no longer have any effect against me."

"I see. Well then, let's take this battle to the next level!" Naruto yelled as he drew four smoke bombs and threw it to the ground where he is currently standing. Ulquiorra wondered what Naruto is about to do. However, he cannot let the Shinobi dictate the pace of their battle once again. So he used Sonido to dash with untraceable speed towards Naruto who is still within the smoke screen, only to meet the Shinobi emerging out of the smoke with withdrawn Asuma Chakra Blades from both hands and replaced with a Hiraishin kunai on his right hand. The Hiraishin kunai is imbued with Wind Chakra, technically making it like a wind sword and clashed with Ulquiorra's blade, making a massive shockwave due to the collision.

The two warriors exchanged attacks in blinding speed using their respective weapons. Even Diana, who had her powers sealed within the altered Fuzetsu, cannot follow their movements and all that she could hear are metallic noises from the clashing blades along with the occasional shockwaves created by the weapon clash. (Imagine that their weapon clash along with its effects is comparable to Archer and Lancer's battle on the recent Fate/Stay Night UBW TV adaptation Episode 00)

_"__Aside from power, Uzumaki-san's skills are also great… Even my sister, Mars, will definitely have a hard time fighting against him."_ She thought while thinking of her sister with the power of the God of War. Suddenly, she felt multiple beings are dispersing out from the smoke screen that Naruto created earlier in unbelievable speed. _"What are those…? Wait… are they… clones? And they are… around 50 in number…?!"_ She just thought in disbelief.

Naruto and Ulquiorra continued their exchange of blows until they stopped for a while after having their weapons being pushed against each other. However, Ulquiorra pointed his left index finger towards Naruto and charged a Cero in point-blank range and fired it almost instantaneously. The Cero don't have much destructive power. However, due to point-blank distance, it has enough power to pierce Naruto stomach cleanly. And that is what happened.

Naruto lost his strength on pushing Ulquiorra's sword due to the gaping hole on his stomach created by Ulquiorra's instant Cero.

"That's what you get from not fighting at full power." Ulquiorra said coldly.

"Heh…" Naruto smirked with blood dripping down on his mouth. "…don't tell that to me. Tell that to the _real_ me." And in that instance, Naruto popped into a smoke, surprising Ulquiorra.

'Another clone…?' Ulquiorra said as he watched the dispersing smoke from the dispelled clone. He immediately tried sensing his opponent so he won't be caught off guard. And it didn't take too long, as three Naruto's appeared after the smoke from the dispelled clone, all of them are handling Wind Chakra-imbued Hiraishin kunai. Each of them attacked Ulquiorra with their own weapons, overwhelming the General. 'When did he create such clones…?' Ulquiorra then looked towards the dispersing smoke created by the smoke bombs. 'So he used that smoke as another diversion for me not to notice him creating clones. Impressive. But pathetic.'

Ulquiorra then released some potent demonic energy that pushed the three Naruto's away. After all, Ulquiorra cannot take the three of them at the same time since each of them has the same skills and powers as that of the original one. He then dashed towards one of the Naruto's. However, much to his surprise, the other two Naruto's that were blown away suddenly appeared right beside the Naruto that he is about to attack. He then realized that the clones can also use the teleport technique, especially since all three of them are using the same weapons against him.

Seeing that he will be at a disadvantage in sword battle against three skilled swordsmen with linked thinking, Ulquiorra stopped his advance. However, the two of the three Naruto's in front of him dashed towards him in a faster speed than Ulquiorra has ever seen during his entire time fighting against Naruto. One of the Naruto's attacked his right side, which he parried with his sword. The other Naruto then attacked his left side, which he blocked with his Hierro-empowered left arm. However, Ulquiorra saw the pattern and before he could do anything, it is already too late.

With both his left and right arm occupied due to the attacks from the two Naruto's, the third Naruto that was left behind used Hiraishin and appeared right in front of him and performed the one of Hiraishin's signature Kenjutsu attack…

"HIRAISHINGIRI!" Naruto executed the sword attack that he had learned from the dimension rift. It is an attack that consists of three concurrent arching blades close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. While the user downplays it as simply successive slashes, it is actually bending the laws of physics to multiply its existence. (This move was already executed from Chapter 13.)

Ulquiorra maximized the power of his Hierro and used it on his entire body. But since the Hiraishin kunai that was used to attack him is literally imbued by Wind Chakra, it still gave him three massive cuts on his upper body that is intersecting on one common point. It literally looked like an X-mark with additional horizontal slash on the intersection. And those slashes caused some blood to streak out of Ulquiorra's Weiss body. And the slashing wind also created a trench behind Ulquiorra due to the power of the slash created by Naruto while executing the jutsu.

"I know you can just regenerate from the massive slashes however, I'll not let you! This time, I'll be sealing you for real!" Naruto yelled. The two Kage Bunshins on Ulquiorra's side then flipped themselves in a synchronized movement and kicked Ulquiorra's chin at the same time.

"U…!" The Kage Bunshins yelled at the same time during the kick that sent Ulquiorra's head surging up along with his body due to the impact. Then, another 2 Kage Bunshins appeared right on top of the first 2 Kage Bunshins that attacked Ulquiorra and the newly arrived Bunshins used the first 2 Bunshins as their stepping plane to leap sharply towards the current airborne General.

"ZU…!" Both them also landed another kick on the chin even before Ulquiorra could even react. The first two clones then used Hiraishin again towards the now airborne clones that recently kicked Ulquiorra and punched Ulquiorra's wounded chest with enhanced strength.

"MA…!" The recent punches from the two clones further sent Ulquiorra flying on the atmosphere with matching shockwaves. The original Naruto that executed the Hiraishingiri then threw his Hiraishin kunai sharply towards the General. After reaching the desired location, the Shinobi flashed to the kunai and gave a Rasengan on the wound intersection created by his earlier sword attack.

"KI…!" Naruto yelled as Ulquiorra got enveloped by the Chakra orb created by the Rasengan mid-air. The Chakra sphere dispersed after a few seconds. Then around 50 Kage Bunshins appeared right after the Chakra sphere dispersed, surrounding the wounded Ulquiorra. Each of them has Oodama Rasengan that was already fully charged. (Each Oodama Rasengan has the same size as that of his Senpou: Oodama Rasengan that he used to bombard the Kyuubi during their battle on his mindscape.)

_"__I see… so Uzumaki-san created all those clones on the smoke screen before and have them charged those orbs on their own, hid their presences somewhere, and just waited for the right time to unleash it…"_ Diana muttered while looking above the atmosphere as the large glowing orbs were aimed towards Ulquiorra. Each orbs created powerful wind gusts that could blow anything on the ground even if they are already several hundreds of feet mid-air.

"…SAIKYOU NO RENDAN _(Uzumaki Ultimate Combo)_!" Naruto yelled as his clones spammed their respective Oodama Rasengan against Ulquiorra before the General could even react. The combined Oodama Rasengans created a very massive, powerful explosion on the atmosphere that even blew the Makai Kings and the other three Generals that they are fighting respectively away. The impact from the large Rasengan variant created multiple, massive shockwaves that leveled the center of the Fuzetsu'd Maijima Town even if the explosion happened in multiple hundred meters above the atmosphere.

Naruto is still passively using Chakra Immersion and Chakra Honor to control the power of his jutsus. So he only used 1/20th of the regular Chakra cost of each Oodama Rasenshuriken but each are 10-20 times more powerful than the 100% Chakra-powered jutsu. Even so, each of those Oodama Rasengan can actually level the entire Maijima Town.

_ "__Amazing… seeing your power this close made me wonder who you really is… if you actually is the Chosen Child…?"_ Diana said while covering her face from the gust and holding her skirt for it not to be blown.

"So this is the power of the Chosen Child…?" Grimmjow said while continuously fighting against Yusuke and also bracing himself from the powerful explosions.

"He can spam such powerful orbs? So he really is holding back while fighting against me during that time!" Yusuke said with mix annoyance and excitement as he flared his Reiki to stop himself from being affected by the powerful shockwaves. He then continued his exchange of blows with Grimmjow.

"Overwhelming power…!" Neliel muttered while looking towards the detonated gigantic Chakra orbs on the sky.

"That Shinobi kid really is a valuable ally." Yoko said while channeling his Youki.

"He can beat around Ulquiorra…? That little punk?" Nnoitra said in disbelief.

"That kid… is he really human?" Hiei said while releasing his Youki, preparing to attack Nnoitra.

As the Shadow Clones dispelled after successfully landing their combination attack, the original Naruto looked towards one specific location, as if sensing someone approaching the battlefield. The being seemed powerless so he thought that it might only get caught on the battles. But he cannot just leave Ulquiorra and check who that being was since this is his chance to seal the General after being damaged by those barrage of attacks.

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra-sama!" Fiore yelled as she temporarily stopped her scythe battle with Haqua for her to brace herself on the massive, mid-air explosion.<p>

"So each of your clones doesn't have only your skills, but also capable of high level destructive attacks…?" Haqua muttered while covering herself from the impact. "For a human… you really have a very formidable set of abilities, skills and powers…" Haqua then glared towards Fiore and dashed with all her might despite the gust created by the powerful Chakra orbs. "…but I also am a Devil with special abilities and powers!"

Fiore sensed this so she barely blocked the scythe attack. Fiore then parried the attack and casted her own spell to attack Haqua but Haqua simply blocked it with her own scythe. It is then that Fiore noticed that Haqua isn't casting any spell aside from the first spell that she had casted against her during the start of their fight. And she also noticed that Haqua is chanting something with an unheard voice.

"What are you doing? A New Devil cannot win against me, a horned Devil! We have vast difference in terms of demonic properties and powers!" Fiore muttered while releasing her own demonic energy. The Chakra orbs in the sky created by the colliding Oodama Rasengans still isn't subsiding. Fiore then charged another demonic spell against Haqua, but the Devil girl simply dodged the attack away and dashed towards Fiore and attacked her with her scythe. "A no-horned Devil like you cannot compete against the likes of me! You can only defeat me by casting one powerful spell using your entire power and attack me with it while I am off-guard! And that will never happen on this fight!"

"Who said that I am aiming to defeat you?" Haqua said seriously, then released her own demonic energy. And much to Fiore's surprise, Haqua's demonic powers could rival that of hers. However, Haqua didn't stop chanting some mystical Hellian words.

"How come… you possess such demonic energy? You shouldn't have such power!" Fiore muttered in surprise.

"That's right. My power as a New Devil is weaker than a horned-Devil. However… with all the research that I have done in the Hell Academy, I have been able to create my own spell that could amplify my own demonic powers several folds, making it enough to rival that of the horned-Devils!" Haqua yelled. She then returned on chanting her mystic words.

"Impossible…! So you really are aiming to reach the top of the New Hell's Government." Fiore said in surprise. "But as far as I know, an amplification technique can only be used for a short period of time since even if your power is amplified, it still shortens the amount of time you can maintain your Magic. So all I need to do is to watch out for your attacks until you tire yourself out!"

"Like what I have said earlier, who said that I am aiming to defeat you?!" Haqua yelled back. She then stopped chanting her words and raised her right hand above her head. It is then that Fiore realized what Haqua is about to do.

"Don't tell me that you…" Fiore said in wary.

"That's right! I'll overwrite your altered Fuzetsu with my own Fuzetsu!" Haqua yelled as magical insignia appeared on her right hand. She then channeled her own demonic energy on the insignia and started overwriting Fiore's Fuzetsu in the midst of subsiding Chakra orbs in the sky.

Fiore realized what is about to happen so she also braced herself and also recreate an insignia on her right hand, raised it in mid air and channeled her demonic energy on it to stop Haqua from overwriting her altered Fuzetsu.

"This is impossible! How did you learn to cast your own Fuzetsu!? It wasn't even taught in the Hell Academy!" Fiore yelled towards Haqua. "And besides, New Devils don't have enough power and ability to cast a Fuzetsu on their own!"

"That's right! A New Devil like me doesn't have power to cast Fuzetsu, unlike you, horned-Devils since Fuzetsu requires large amounts of demonic energy from the caster! But that is the reason itself why I amplified my power first, so I can handle the stress of casting the Fuzetsu!" Haqua yelled while her insignia is battling against Fiore's insignia for dominance. "And I have seen you casting Fuzetsu earlier! It can be created from a unique combination of highly advanced spells for space-time manipulation! And those high level spells is where I am best at! So all I need to do is to study the alteration you have created on the Fuzetsu and create my own! That way, your altered Fuzetsu will be over-written and the seal that removed the Goddess' powers can be lifted!"

_"__Haqua-san…"_ Diana muttered after hearing Haqua's words.

"You have purposely created an altered Fuzetsu for defeating and killing the Goddesses, the ones you call as the Jupiter Sisters! And also, I have noticed that this alteration includes a debugging feature that will stop the altered Fuzetsu for being sensed by the Daimakaicho! So if I'll be able to overwrite your altered Fuzetsu with my own Fuzetsu, not only that I will be able to restore the Goddess' powers, but it'll also be sensed by the Daimakaicho and will made her realize that a forbidden spell is being used without informing her! And she'll definitely do something against New Hell once she found this out!" Haqua yelled towards Fiore while panting.

"So that's what you are thinking all along, that's why you are not casting any offensive spell against me except on the beginning of our fight…" Fiore smirked darkly. "You are a very formidable person, Haqua du Lot Herminium… however… from here on out, it will be a power struggle between yours and mine's demonic energy. Whoever overpowered the other will be the victor…"

"Don't tell me… what I need to… know! Ha…! Ha…!" Haqua replied while panting heavily as she continued to release her amplified demonic energy while casting her own Fuzetsu.

"We might have the same level of power right now due to your amplification technique. But a New Devil still cannot compete with a horned-Devil like me! If you continue releasing such level of demonic energy, you'll ran out of gas before we even meet halfway!" Fiore smirked evilly while overpowering Haqua's insignia with her own altered insignia.

'So strong…! But I can't just give up! I'll overwrite the altered Fuzetsu with my own powers… even with my life!' Haqua said while gritting her teeth. 'That way, I'll be able to protect my other friends from the Runaway Spirit Squad!' She said as she dropped down on her knees while panting heavily. However, she felt someone from behind who is now tapping her shoulders. And much to her surprise…

_"__Don't give up, Haqua-san." _Diana spoke, now with visible halo above her head, surprising Haqua and even Fiore. _"The altered Fuzetsu isn't dispelled yet, but when I'm standing near you who is casting an unaltered Fuzetsu, I can feel that my current restored power is being unsealed. The Fuzetsu that you are casting can affect up to few hundred of meters so I can use my powers within that area. That's why, with my current power, I'll give you the appropriate support that you need to complete that activation of your own Fuzetsu and overwrite this altered one!"_

Diana then channeled her own godly powers on Haqua's body to increase Haqua's power.

"Diana-san…" Haqua looked towards the Goddess behind her. She smiled and nodded, then stood up once again as she could feel the power of the Goddess that was amplifying her own powers flow within her body.

"A Goddess… helping a Devil…?" Fiore said with disgust. "Whatever. Both of you are on your weakened state! Even if Diana of the Jupiter Sisters was able to help you, her powers are still far from her former glory!"

_"__Even so, we'll never give up!"_ Diana yelled towards Fiore. _"This will be the proof that Gods and Devils can coexist! And these feelings will not lose to anyone!"_

The battle for dominance between two insignia's commenced. This can also be felt by Naruto, the Makai Kings and the Generals. Same goes for the Goddesses near the battlefield...

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_This power…"_ Mercurius thought within Ayumi.

_"__I can feel it…"_ Vulcanus thought as well within Tsukiyo.

_"__Eventhough it is weakened…"_ Mars muttered within Yui.

_"__This is Diana-oneesama's powers…!"_ Minerva said within Shiori.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Onee-sama!" Skuld said while looking towards Belldandy. They are also bracing themselves due to the powerful gusts of wind created by the multiple Oodama Rasengan explosions in mid-air. "Our powers, they are fluctuating… but I can feel that it is being restored!"<p>

"I knew it. So this Fuzetsu really is casted with an altered insignia. That's why we lost our Goddess powers under it." Urd concluded. "Fuzetsu is already a forbidden spell. But altering its insignia to weaken the Gods is a very serious crime. But why should they need to alter the insignia is such way?"

"Because someone from Nifheim might be targeting a heavenly being. That's the only reason that I can think of Urd." Belldandy replied to her sister. "And I guess it is the very same being who is currently trying to overwrite this altered Fuzetsu."

"Then we should help overwriting the insignia! That way, we may be able to stop the Generals from fighting against Naruto!" Skuld said with determination.

"But your powers are fluctuating. You guys can't even fly at this rate." Urd replied.

"Even so, we have the right to do something, especially now that we can somehow use our powers even if it is fluctuating." Belldandy said. "Naruto is fighting to protect us. So we have to do our share to protect everyone."

"Just be careful, guys. I want to come with you but I know that I'll be just on your way, especially if the ones fighting forced Naruto to use this kind of power." Keiichi said while pointing out the slowly diminishing Chakra orbs created by the Oodama Rasengan.

"Thank you, Kei!" Belldandy gave a beautiful, reassuring smile. She then dropped a mini-Avatar to Keiichi so he can move around even under Fuzetsu. Keiichi nodded to them as the Goddesses started running towards the battlefield.

"Wait for us, Naruto… We're coming…!" Skuld said as she ran at regular human speed along with her sisters.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The insignia battle continued with Fiore from Vintage trying to overpower the Fuzetsu that was being casted by Haqua and Diana with her own altered Fuzetsu. However, much to Fiore's surprise, the two weakened Goddess and Devil was able to hold their ground against her. But both of them are visibly panting heavily as their powers are being drained by the Fuzetsu that they are currently casting while also trying to overwrite her's. She then smirked upon a sudden realization…<p>

"Hou… now that I noticed it, both of you are quite vulnerable in your current state…" Fiore smirked darkly, making Haqua and Diana widened their eyes after realizing their situation as well. Since they need to focus on powering the Fuzetsu that they are casting, they became immobile as part of the requirements for the spell's casting. Fiore then stopped casting her own Fuzetsu and charged some powerful magic on her Scythe of Testament. "With that, I don't need to stop you from overwriting my own altered Fuzetsu. All that I need to do is to kill the both of you while in your current immobile state. That way, I'll be killing the Goddess and also stop you from overwriting my own altered Fuzetsu."

Fiore then charged towards the two who are still casting their own Fuzetsu…

"Diana-san! Please let go! I'll finish the spell before she could finish attacking me!" Haqua yelled towards Diana.

_"__I can't do that! She'll kill you the very moment that she reached you!"_ Diana replied.

"Don't worry about me! You're her true target! If she was able to kill you, then everything will be over!" Diana fiercely replied.

_"__But I cannot just let you die! Not in front of me!" _Diana fiercely replied as well. And before they knew it, Fiore is already right in front of them and is about to swung down her spell-imbued scythe…

"This time… for sure… I'll be killing both of you!" Fiore yelled maniacally in front of the sweating Goddess and Devil…

"Haqua… Diana!" Naruto saw this and prepared to use Hiraishin thru the mark that he placed on the two girls' wrists. However, he saw the same presence that he felt was approaching the battlefield earlier. It is the pink-headed idol girl that was well familiar for him…

"DIE…!" Fiore swung her scythe down in an attempt to kill Haqua and Diana in a single instance. The two girls shut their eyes in anticipation and fear from the attack. However, much to their surprise, it didn't come. And what surprised them more, is that a girl tackled Fiore away on the last second before they got hit by the scythe. The force of the tackle is more than enough to send Fiore rolling away for a few meters.

_"__I won't let you lay a hand on my beloved sister!"_ The girl who tackled Fiore spoke with burning determination on her eyes. Haqua looked towards the new girl in wary, while Diana trembled after feeling the presence and also seeing the halo on top of the girl's pink-hair with yellow ribbon accessory. The pink-head then looked towards Diana with a caring smile. The girl has familiar features, but now with few small markings on her face. _"Are you alright, my little sister?"_

_"__It can't be…"_ Diana muttered as tears fell down to her cheeks. _"Apollo-neesama…?"_

_"__Yup! You're cutest big sister has arrived to save you!"_ Apollo replied as she swapped her consciousness with her host, Nakagawa Kanon.

"Kanon…?" Naruto muttered in surprise while looking towards the newly arrived girl. He then noticed the halo on top of her head… then he remembered the Goddess presence that he felt when he and Kanon spend some time in the Videoke booth (from Chapter 10). "… no. That presence… and that halo… could it be… that Kanon also have a Goddess within her like Tenri…?" He said in perplexed reaction.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The massive exchange of attacks continued on the rift where the Gate of the Underworld is located as Hades and Super Saiyan 3 Goku battled for supremacy. Each of their punches and attacks created earth-shaking and ground-breaking shockwaves as the two powerful beings seemed to be fighting on equal grounds with their current level of power. Even the Flash is having trouble catching up with the movements of the battling gods…<p>

"Just… what kind of battle is this…?" The Flash muttered as he forgot about trying to pass through Gohan and just watched the battle as it unfolds right in front of him.

"They seemed to be in equal terms in speed, power and durability…" Superman also said as he stopped attacking Vegetta while trying to follow the movement of the battling oppositions while also bracing himself as he levitates.

"That's why I told you to not bother joining that fight. Both of them are no longer thinking about us. All that they have in mind right now is to defeat their opponent." Vegetta said, still on his regular Super Saiyan form while also levitating. "Damn you, Kakarotto! I should be the one fighting that god!"

Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Hades' right arm straight hit each others' fist simultaneously, creating a shockwave that is more than enough to pulverize the moon. They also tried landing a right knee on each others' stomach, but their knees also collided mid-way, resulting on another moon-shattering shockwave. Hades and Goku distanced themselves from each other and fired a planet-busting ki blast and demonic beams respectively to each other. The two beams also collided, creating a massive explosion that could wipe-out Earth in a single instance. Despite the explosion, Goku and Hades dashed towards each other once again for another exchange of physical attacks.

**"****I can't believe that we are on the same level of power on our current state…"** Hades said to Goku while delivering powerful blows that can easily be dodged and blocked by Super Saiyan 3 Goku.

"Then you better believe it! Because you'll end up defeated if you don't take me seriously!" Goku yelled while charging two potent ki's on both hands and fired the ki's while dispersing it into multiple beams, making it look like a meteor shower with planet-busting capability.

Hades retaliated by charging an enormous demonic beam on his mouth and fired it towards Goku. Both of their attacks landed on their opponents at the same time, but they ignored the damage and charged once again towards each other with a mighty yell.

"This… is on an entirely different level…" J'onn Jonzz muttered in awe.

"By the gods…" Wonder Woman just said subconsciously. After all, she was born and trained to fight as an Amazon. But she never expected to see a battle like this, especially against a mad God.

"I think you guys should believe me now that father can really handle that god." Gohan said with confidence.

"Yeah! Super Saiyan 3 rocks!" Gotenks, on his regular Super Saiyan form, yelled while pummeling the hundreds of Archfiend Skulls.

On the other hand, Batman just glared towards the battling powerful beings. It is quite understandable for a god to have such power. But for a being like these five newcomers who called themselves as Saiyans, that level of power should be non-existent within them. That's what he wanted to believe. After all, if these five are actually potential threats, it could simply mean that only Superman is the only one among them who can fight equally against these Saiyans… And Superman cannot defeat them on his own… alone!

And with another massive simultaneous exchange, Goku and Hades skidded away from each other with Goku lightly panting from the exchange.

**"****Hmm… we may have the same level of power on our current state. But I am a god. You can never defeat me in a battle of stamina. In the end, you're still just an ordinary mortal."** Hades remarked sarcastically.

"You're right. If I continue fighting like this, I'll just wear myself out. But you got to admit, I landed pretty good attacks and you felt it!" Goku pointed out.

**"****Indeed. But it is still far from beating me!"** Hades replied with a roar.

"So I guess, if we take this above further beyond… then I'll be kicking your ass to kingdom come if you will not release your true form! HAAAA!" Goku once again released a very condensed, potent ki that literally surpassed the Super Saiyan 3 form's power several folds. His yell produced powerful lightnings created out of nowhere that shattered the ruins within the rift. His golden aura grew brighter than before as his muscles visibly bulged due to the exponential increase in power of the Saiyan.

**"****This is impossible! You still have another powerful form than what you are currently using against me?!"** Hades spoke in disbelief.

"What's going on? Just how many transformations does your father actually have?" The Flash inquired demandingly to Gohan.

"Well… it's not my job to reveal that. We might be fighting the same enemy, but that doesn't mean that we are allies, right?" Gohan smiled, making the Martian and the Amazon Princess looked towards him in wary.

"HAAAA!" Goku yelled mightily as he further tapped on the power of Oozaru within him. In that instance, a noticeable monkey tail grew out on the tip of Goku's spinal column. The lightning strikes became much more powerful and destructive… each strike could easily level an entire large city. The gust of wind that was created from the condensed power literally blew anything on its path. And with a bright golden light, Goku succeeded on ascending to one of his most powerful transofmration…

**"****Just what kind of being are you…?"** Hades just said while glaring towards Goku. The Saiyan's appearance drastically changed from before. His hair returned pitch black hue but became visible thicker and longer. His back and arms are also covered with seemingly red-colored monkey fur. And this also includes a swaying monkey tail on the end of his spinal column with the same red fur.

"This is Super Saiyan 4…" Goku said darkly. "… and now… to show you the true power of this form…" Goku fired a casual ki blast towards Hades with massive speed. Hades tried to swipe it away but the force of the ki blast is so enormous that he is the one who got pushed back. And before he could dodge away, the ki blast exploded that enveloped the god. Goku then used Instant Transmission to appear right behind Hades and started pummeling the god violently with unbelievable speed and power that leaves the Justice League have their mouths hanging in awe, surprise and wary…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"So he really went out and drag Hades out… that Son Goku…" Bills smirked while watching the battle thru Whis' staff.<p>

"Yes. Remember the first time that the two of you met. He challenged you outright in a battle without knowing how powerful you really are." Whis smirked towards the 7th Universe's God of Destruction. "And he has grown a lot more powerful since then. And as we can see how this fight goes, sooner or later, Hades will have no choice but to unlock his true form."

"Those Guardians of the 7th Universe… the Saiyans… they really are powerful beings on their own. Now I understand why you have taken so much interest on them." The Daimakaicho spoke while sitting on her glamorous throne. Suddenly, she sensed something out of place, making her expression change that was visible for the Hakaishin duo to notice.

"What happened, Daimakaicho-sama?" Bills inquired.

"Fuzetsu…" The Daimakaicho muttered. "I can sense a Fuzetsu that was being casted but it was being overpowered by another power similar to Fuzetsu…" The Daimakaicho narrowed her eyes. "…and since the Fuzetsu is quite weak and haven't been fully casted yet, I cannot sense the direct location where it was casted. If that forbidden spell is being casted with me not knowing the reason behind it, then something not right is happening…"

"The Fuzetsu? Do you mean that forbidden spell that creates a closed dimension from the fragment of space and time of the material world?" Bills spoke. After all, since he originally came from the 9th Universe, he is somewhat familiar with the unrestricted and forbidden spells from Valhala and Nifheim. "Well, I can no longer sense it since I am no longer bound on this universe for I am currently a god from the 9th Universe."

"You're right. You can no longer sense it since you are now a god from another Universe." Hild clarified. "However, the Fuzetsu spell can still be sensed by Gods and Demons with higher ranking or hierarchy. So even if that Fuzetsu is currently weak and can only be sensed by me, once it was casted properly, high tier gods like Hades might also sense it sooner or later."

"And that will spell trouble for the material world." Whis joined the conversation as looked towards Super Saiyan 4 Goku who is currently beating the crap out of Hades.

"And I know very well that this New Hell is the one responsible for casting that Fuzetsu. They are hiding a lot of things against me…" Hild narrowed her eyes while emitting immense power, making Whis and Bills sweat heavily. "…I know that I've been letting do what they want after that stupid Almage Machina War. But I need to see what is actually going on that Government of theirs… especially after using Garganta before, and now using Fuzetsu without any permission from me…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Are you alright, Diana?"_ Apollo, in Nakagawa Kanon's body, spoke.

_"__Yes. Thank you for protecting us, Nee-sama." _Diana replied while wiping the tears from her eyes with her left hand while still channeling her powers into Haqua to successfully cast their Fuzetsu to overwrite the altered one.

_"__What's going on here? Why are you helping that New Devil cast a Fuzetsu… if the one who is aiming to attack you is also a Devil?"_ Apollo quickly inquired.

_"__The New Devil here, Haqua-san, is on our side. The one who is responsible for casting the altered Fuzetsu that removed our powers is the one that you attacked. So I am providing Haqua-san some support on casting her Fuzetsu to dispel and overwrite the altered one."_ Diana explained as simple as possible.

_"__I see."_ Apollo said and looked towards Haqua. She then smiled brightly towards the Devil girl. _"Thank you for protecting my sister." _She then looked towards Fiore. _"I don't quite get what's going on, but I could assume that you're an opponent that we must defeat."_ The Goddess within Kanon glared towards Fiore.

"Another… Jupiter Sister… and her name is… Apollo?" Fiore muttered in disbelief. "So the prophecy really is true… the fallen Goddesses, are just around each other…" She then realized that her altered Fuzetsu spell is now being completely overpowered by the Fuzetsu that was being casted by Haqua. After all, she did stop casting her own altered Fuzetsu in an attempt to kill Diana and Haqua. So she quickly casted the altered Fuzetsu once again to stop the Goddess and Devil duo from completing their own Fuzetsu. "If I'll not be able to stop them and they completely overwrite my own Fuzetsu, then the Goddesses will retrieve their current powers completely and that will be disadvantageous for us!"

_"__Apollo-neesama! There is no point stopping her! However, we need your power to overpower her altered Fuzetsu with our own Fuzetsu!"_ Diana yelled to Apollo. _"I know that only a fragment of our powers has been restored, but that should be more than enough to rewrite this altered Fuzetsu!"_

_"__I understand."_ Apollo quickly ran on Haqua's left side, tapped her left hand to Haqua's shoulder while intertwining her right hand right Diana's left hand as Diana have her right hand on Haqua's right shoulder. _"Let's sync our powers and provide the support for this Devil girl. I'll have you explain everything that I don't know regarding the current situation."_ She then channeled her Goddess powers to Haqua to further increase Haqua's energy. The combined powers of two Goddesses and a Devil now started to overpower Fiore despite her having large demonic reserves.

"This is bad…!" Fiore gritted her teeth as she continued to try channeling her demonic energy to prevent the three girls from over-powering her own altered Fuzetsu.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>On the other hand, the Generals noticed the gradual change from the altered Fuzetsu, making them notice that Fiore is on a losing battle. And it is because of the sudden appearance of another Jupiter Sister that aided Diana and Haqua.<p>

"This is not good!" Nnoitra said as he used Sonido for Instant Movement to disappear right in front of Hiei while charging towards Diana, Apollo and Haqua. However, before he could even make it halfway, he was stopped by Hiei who suddenly appeared right in front of him, still with his broken sword on his right hand.

"I don't know what's actually going on, but don't expect me to just let you get away from me." Hiei said as he channeled his Reiki and converting it into black flames.

"What can you do against me anyway? You no longer have a weapon! And you can't even cut me!" Nnotira yelled as he swung his large blade towards Hiei. But Hiei simply caught it with his left hand, surprising the General.

"I already knew that physical blades don't have enough power to cut you. However…" The Reiki-converted black flames consumed the cloth that covered his forehead, revealing his third eye. "…let's see what that Hierro of yours can do against my black flames…" Hiei then channeled his black flames on his broken sword, making it look like a black sword enveloped with black flames…

"What the hell is that?!" Nnoitra yelled as he tried to pull his weapon away from Hiei's left hand. But he wasn't able to do so.

"What the hell is this?" Hiei smirked as he prepared to attack. "The flames of HELL! JAO ENSATSU KEN _(Sword of the Black Flame)_!" And with a speed that Nnoitra has never seen before during the entire time that he is fighting with the three-eyed king, Hiei sliced Nnoitra's body in multiple succession and random directions using his black flame-infused spiritual sword. And since Nnoitra's blade is being gripped firmly by Hiei, Nnoitra doesn't have any means to dodge or block his attacks. So the black flaming blades sliced Nnoitra's body like no tomorrow until it is completely covered by Hiei's black flames…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Another Jupiter Sister… appeared? On this current situation?" Neliel spoke in wary as she decided to use Sonido but before she could use that Instant Movement technique, she felt several plant vines growing right where she is currently standing so she decided to leap away, only to see Yoko Kurama, now on his Youko Kitsune form, aiming towards her with his Rose Whip. However, she easily parried it with her short-sword and landed a few meters away from Yoko. However, the very moment that she landed on the ground, several large vines grew in amazing rate and surrounded her in circumference, as if the vines themselves are following her wherever she goes…<p>

"You're not going anywhere." Yoko Kurama said coldly as the two of them got enclosed in a dome of massive vines.

"Don't even think for a second that you have already cornered me with your pathetic plants!" Neliel then fired a Cero to one random parts of the dome created from vines, but the vines simply absorbed the Cero and they grew bigger and more durable than before. This surprised Neliel. "What happened?"

"Those vines are created to consume demonic energy." Yoko said as he stretched his left hand on his side. Then, a weird plant that transformed into several large, violet-colored flowers with massive petals grew out of his arms. And their appearance is intimidating even for Neliel. "I have those vines got accustomed to your demonic energy during the entire time that we are fighting. And those vines realized that your demonic energy is very nutritious for them. So they enclosed you here on this plant dome to consume your demonic energy."

"What!?" Neliel said in surprise and anger. She then actually sensed that her powers are being drained gradually. Then, Yoko walked slowly towards him with very cold eyes. Neliel noticed that the seemingly carnivorous plants on Yoko's left hand continuously grew in grotesque way as they inched closer and closer to her. "What the hell are those plant monsters on your arms?!"

"These?" Yoko looked casually to the violet colored flowers with seemingly carnivorous fangs on its petals. "They are my special plants that treat my blood as their nutrients. A single drop of my blood is enough to nourish them for a month or two. However, they seemed to be attracted to my blood that was spilled from your clothes earlier. And they are a lot more than a meager drop of blood that they are used to consume from me."

"Don't tell me…?" Neliel just muttered in anticipation. She then looked towards the traces of Yoko's blood on her right sleeve and legs.

"That's right. It is time for them to eat their nutrients from the blood that I have spilled on your body. And with your Reiki being consumed by the plant dome, you'll have no other choice but to become a food of my plants…" Yoko Kurama said in a very dark tone…

In that instance, the plant vines from the plant dome and the carnivorous plants on Yoko's left arm surrounded and enveloped Neliel at the same time…

"This can't be happening…!" Neliel yelled as she tried to fight back against her predicament…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are those guys slacking around!? We got two Jupiter Sisters that we can kill right now!" Grimmjow yelled as he punched Yusuke, sending the King on the ground violently. Grimmjow took advantage of it so he can use Sonido towards the Goddesses and the Devil. However, a sudden punch out of nowhere sent him on the ground this time in a much more violent fashion. Grimmjow quickly charged his demonic energy to remove the rubbles and dust around him as he recovered from the punch to see who the one who punched him is. And much to his surprise, it is Yusuke, the very same person that he just sent flying on a fraction of a second.<p>

"How the hell were you able to possibly recover like that so fast?!" Grimmjow yelled as he dashed towards Yusuke.

"Well, I'm done playing around. Honestly, I have received much worse beatings than what you are doing against me now." Yusuke said while stretching his neck clumsily.

"What did you say?! You mean all of our exchange right until now… is you playing around with me?!" Grimmjow growled angrily.

"Yup! That's what I meant. I guess I expected a lot from you. But what made me mad is that you tried to turn your back against me… even if you still are not sure that you have already defeated me…" Yusuke then channeled a very potent Reiki, the same level that he used against Naruto on their battle on the North Pole. "…and that is more than enough reason for me to beat you down…" Yusuke said as he literally disappeared and reappeared right in front Grimmjow and he gave a mountain busting uppercut to the General even before Grimmjow could react. The power of the attack is more than enough to send Grimmjow flying on the atmosphere.

"What… power…?" Grimmjow muttered. But Yusuke then reappeared right in front of him thru sheer speed, grabbed his head with both his hands, and gave multiple massive head-butts to Grimmjow, making the General scream in pain. Yusuke then grabbed Grimmjow's left arm and threw him sharply back to the ground for another multi-mountain leveling shockwave. The King charged his hands with Reiki and once again dashed towards Grimmjow who is still pinned on the ground. Yusuke then punched Grimmjow's chest violently with his right hand, and followed by another punch from his left hand in a tiny split fraction of a second, then right, then left, and so on. The successive barrage of punches created a crater with diameter further increasing as Yusuke continued his barrage of punches.

And for one final attack, Yusuke leaped above for a few hundred meters, then charged one of his signature attacks…

"SHOTTOGAN _(Spirit Shot Gun)_!" Yusuke infused his right hand with potent Reiki and dashed towards Grimmjow. He then delivered the massive attack that shook the entire Fuzetsu'd town with multiple shockwaves. After a few moments, the dust and rubbles from Yusuke's final attack resided. Yusuke is now standing on the middle of a huge crater while holding Grimmjow's neck with his right hand that was raised above his head. (Technically, the same beating that Yusuke under Raizen's influence gave against Sensui with some variations.)

"Now, what can you say… cocky bastard?" Yusuke smirked towards the severely damaged Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sensed that the Makai Kings was able to subdue their respective opponents so he smirked to himself. He is still quite surprised after seeing a Goddess within Kanon who is now currently helping Diana and Haqua against Fiore, but he doesn't have any time to waste since the Chakra Spheres from his Oodama Rasengan barrage are now almost completely dispersed. So he prepared using his Fuinjutsu to seal Ulquiorra. After all, he knew very well that after all the beating that Ulquiorra has received from him, that was more than enough to damage the General and weaken him before it could even regenerate.<p>

"It's all over!" Naruto started using hand seals. He then sensed another group of beings who are approaching the scene. However since he thought that he and the Kings have already defeated their opponents, he just smiled after sensing that they are alright. But…

"Nothing is over…" The familiar voice for Naruto spoke, and it is coming from the miasma that was scattered on the atmosphere after his Chakra Spheres disappeared. 'So Fiore's Fuzetsu was now being over-powered by those Goddesses. And on the other hand, I am facing the Chosen Child and the others are facing the Makai Kings. If these keep up, we'll be on the losing side. So I'll need to eliminate the Chosen Child and those girls right away. And the only way to do that is…' He thought.

"You're wrong!" Naruto threw a sealing tag towards the miasma. The moment that the sealing tag reached the center of the materializing miasma, it released some Uzumaki Chakra Chain and started binding the scattered miasma of the General. However, much to Naruto's surprise, the miasma released massive amounts of demonic energy that shattered his Uzumaki Chakra Chain. "I should have included additional Chakra on those Chains! But… I never thought that Ulquiorra still has this kind of power… that's why I only used the appropriate Chakra for him…!"

Ulquiorra materialized in a few seconds, but with visible damages all over his body.

"I have been able to materialize myself once again, but the damages that were produced with your attacks will take a while to regenerate… in my current form. But since you are a very powerful adversary… then I have no other choice but to use… my true power!" Ulquiorra once again released a much more powerful demonic energy than before. He then raised his sword above his head while pointing at the sky…

"What the…?!" Naruto just muttered. "I thought that when he released his limit, he'll be fighting at his full power…!"

"That's right. Lifting my limit released the full power… of my base form. Now, you will experience the true power of the General of Nifheim!" Ulquiorra further released his demonic energy that was much potent than before. "With this power, I'll be killing you, the two Jupiter Sisters and that Devil girl!"

"Damn… what's he up to right now?!" Naruto also sensed the build-up of power from the opponents of the Makai Kings…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"So in the end, we were forced to use our true power against these bastards!" Nnoitra muttered with an evil smirk as he also released a much potent demonic energy that dispersed Hiei's black flames around him.<p>

"Hnn?" Hiei looked with interest towards Nnoitra's demonic energy.

* * *

><p>"They are indeed powerful beings… worthy of their title as the Kings of Makai." Neliel whispered as she released her powers that disintegrated Yoko's plants that due to potent energy.<p>

"She still has that kind of power that my plants cannot absorb?" Yoko Kurama thought calmly.

* * *

><p>"Let's see what you can do right now!" Grimmjow also emitted high levels of demonic energy, making Yusuke let go of his neck and leaped away.<p>

""Well… well… well… It looks like you still have some tricks up your sleeve." Yusuke smirked while flaring his S-Class Reiki.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"I have never expected that I'll be using this form on this battle. However, after seeing what you are capable of, and seeing what might happen on the altered Fuzetsu, I got no other choice but to release my true power… my Resurreccion!" Ulquiorra then channeled his demonic energy thru his sword. And then… "BIND…! MURCIELAGO!"<p>

"GRIND…! PANTERA!" Grimmjow yelled in excitement.

"PRAY…! SANTA TERESA!" Nnoitra does the same while grinning maniacally.

"DECLARE…! GAMUZA!" Neliel as well with a calm tone.

In that instance, four demonic pillars of energy suddenly emerged from the current locations of the Generals. The power that they emit is so intense that it shook the very foundation of the entire town.

"The Generals… used Resurreccion?!" Fiore muttered in surprise and wary…

_"__Resurreccion?"_ Diana and Apollo muttered at the same time as they continue to channel their power on Haqua's body.

"Yes." Haqua said while sweating heavily due to the sheer pressure of power that was being emitted by the Generals. "Resurreccion allows the Generals to fuse with their own sword to unlock their true power. And this form is exponentially much powerful than their base form…"

_"__Uzumaki-san…" _Diana muttered in worry.

_"__This is bad…!"_ Apollo said as she looked towards the residing pitch black pillars of energy.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"We can no longer play with you. Now that the altered Fuzetsu is almost overwritten by a new Fuzetsu, all that we need to do is to kill those girls right away!" Grimmjow said. His appearance drastically changed after using Resurreccion. His form is more like a humanoid panther with overflowing demonic energy…<p>

"As if I'll let you leave…" However, before Yusuke even finished his statement, multiple Ceros were fired against him from the tips of Grimmjow's fingers. Each Ceros are capable of leveling a mountain. So Yusuke equipped his arms with Reiki and blocked the Ceros with amazing speed, sending the Ceros at the sky before exploding. However, once he looked back towards Grimmjow, the General already disappeared and already on his way to the Goddesses with speed far superior than their base form.

"Crap!" Yusuke then flared his Reiki and used also dashed towards the girls' location to protect them from the Generals.

* * *

><p>The very moment that Nnoitra successfully transformed into his Resurreccion form, he started attacking Hiei with multiple blades in amazing speed. Hiei was able to parry them properly. But it was a headache. Nnoitra now got 4 arms. Each arm has a scythe-shaped blades and each can attack on random directions.<p>

"What the hell is this? After transforming, you become a humanoid mantis?" Hiei asked while dodging and parrying the ruthless attacks from the General.

"And what of it!?" Nnoitra yelled. "Each of these arms is more than enough to finish you off!" He then swung down all his blades at the same time. But Hiei maneuvered his black flaming sword properly to block all arms at the same time. However, Nnoitra followed the attack with a massive kick that sent Hiei skidding backwards. Hiei quickly braced himself for a counterattack, but Nnoitra is no longer in front of him and ran in unbelievable speeds towards the girls, like Grimmjow.

"Bastard!" Hiei then literally disappeared to follow the humanoid mantis General.

* * *

><p>Yoko Kurama is now staring down on the newly transformed Neliel. She still has the same upper body features, but her lower body became that of a horse or goat. She technically became like a female centaur. She also had a lance with large, cone-shaped tips on both ends. Yoko narrowed his eyes after sensing the immense power of his opponent.<p>

"Now… do you still think that our speed and power are on equal level?" Neliel spoke as she charged some demonic energy on her lance and threw it towards sharply towards Yoko. Yoko quickly tapped on the ground to summon multiple large vines to cover himself from the attack, but the power of the lance shattered the vines like falling leaves. Yoko evaded on the last second and landed gracefully on one of the destroyed buildings. The lance then disappeared, much to his confusion. He then looked towards Neliel quickly, only to see that she has also disappeared and running towards the direction on the Goddesses.

"So that attack was simply a diversion, huh?" Yoko narrowed his eyes as he also head towards the same direction.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto observed the new appearance of Ulquiorra's current transformation. He still got the same white clothes however, his back now has noticeable black wings comparable to that of the bats along with additional black fur on his back as well. Naruto narrowed his eyes and prepared himself from any kinds of attacks that his opponent might do against him.<p>

"Don't tremble… Don't break your stance…" Ulquiorra said emotionlessly. "Stay aware of your surroundings at all times. And don't let your guard down even for an instant…"

Naruto and Ulquiorra stared eye to eye. And in a single instance, Ulquiorra is already right in front of him with a sword created from demonic energy on his hands, aiming to slice the Shinobi's head off his neck with a single slash.

"He became faster several times than before…" Naruto thought as he instinctively blocked the slash with his Hiraishin kunai imbued with Chakra. The clash resulted in a massive explosion due to the power collision between the two.

"You really have pretty impressive reflexes… since you were still able to guard that attack even on my recent form…" Ulquiorra said. He then charged a powerful demonic beam on the tip if his right index finger. "This is my full powered Cero… capable of wiping an entire country in a single instance. CERO OSCURAS!"

Naruto quickly pushed his Hiraishin kunai forward to block the incoming demonic beam. After all, if he dodged it, the power is more than enough to wipe out this entire region, and everyone who is fighting with him right now might got caught.

"HIRAISHIN: JIKUKAN KEKKAI _(Flying Thunder God Technique: Space-Time Barrier)_!" The Hiraishin kunai created an insignia on thin air, right in front of Naruto to absorb the demonic beam and sent its explosion to somewhere that won't affect anyone. The power of this Cero is so condensed that could even rival the power of his current Rasenshuriken.

After a few seconds, Naruto has been able to successfully absorb the attack however, Ulquiorra is no longer in front of him. He quickly sensed him to determine his current location, only to realize that Ulquiorra is aiming to kill the girls once again to stop them for whatever spell that they are casting together. So Naruto quickly used Hiraishin to flash directly beside the girls to protect them against the incoming General.

However, the very moment that Naruto arrived beside the girls, surprising Apollo, but not Haqua and Diana since Naruto has been doing that since the beginning, he also sensed the other three Generals approaching the girls in massive hypersonic speeds, also on their current transformation.

"Just a little more!" Haqua yelled as Apollo and Diana continued to channel their Goddess powers to her.

"I cannot let myself… be over-powered by the likes of you!" Fiore said as she gritted her teeth to protect the altered Fusetsu from being completely overwritten.

Naruto then sensed the four Generals stopping for a few meters before they could reach the girls. After all, the Shinobi is standing right in front of them to protect the girls. But the Generals casted their powerful demonic beam and fired it towards Naruto and the girls.

"Die along with them… Chosen Child!" Grimmjow yelled.

"GRAN RAY CERO!" The Generals yelled at the same time as they fired their powerful demonic beams that were powerful enough to create massive rifts from the battling Fuzetsus.

The Shinobi summoned four Hiraishin kunais and decided to throw them sharply towards the four incoming beams in point blank range and use the Jikukan Kekkai jutsu once again to teleport the explosion. However, before he could even throw them, a powerful barrier spell that changed the trajectory of the Gran Ray Ceros concealed Haqua, Diana, Apollo and Naruto. The barrier spell sent the powerful Ceros to the sky, resulting in a massive explosion that shook the entire place.

"What the…?" Naruto muttered. The two Goddesses, the Devil girl and the Shinobi then looked towards the three levitating beings that were descending to the ground. "Bell-neechan… Urd-neechan… Skuld?" Naruto said subconsciously as the Goddesses arrived on the battle scene.

"The Norse… Goddesses…?" Haqua muttered in awe as the wings of the newly arrived Goddess trio magically disappeared.

_"__It can't be…!"_ Apollo said.

_"__They came… to protect us…?"_ Diana said in surprise.

"The Norse Sisters… protecting the Jupiter Sisters?" Ulquiorra said with visible confusion on his voice. The other Generals also muttered the same.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Skuld quickly asked the Shinobi.

"Well, I am alright. I can block those attacks on my own." Naruto replied. "But what are you guys doing here?! It's dangerous!"

"Like what we have said before, we can meddle against Earth's equilibrium if Valhala and/or Nifheim are directly involved in the crisis." Urd said while looking towards the Generals. "And after seeing the Generals of Nifheim right in front of us, it is very clear that Nifheim is behind all of this…"

"But…!?" Naruto wanted to retort but Belldandy smiled towards him.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Belldandy said, then looked towards Apollo and Diana. "And besides, we may be from a different faction of the Heavens, but we also need to protect our own kind, especially now that I can sense that they are severely weakened. Thank you for protecting them, Naruto."

_"__Na… Naruto?! You mean… you're that Naruto kid that is very close to Kanon?"_ Apollo said in comical surprise. _"Now that I can sense it… your presence really is the same as of his… By the way, I'm Apollo. Kanon's Goddess."_ She beamed energetically towards the Shinobi.

"Well… yeah. I am him. And you're the Goddess inside Kanon… Apollo…?" Naruto muttered, unsure of what to say.

_"__But before anything else, how were the three of you able to use your Goddess powers… under an altered Fuzetsu?"_ Diana inquired.

"Actually, we can't use it at first since it is sealed within the altered Fuzetsu." Skuld explained. "Then, we felt our powers returning but fluctuating, making us realize that someone is trying to overwrite the altered Fuzetsu with a new Fuzetsu. On our way here, we can feel more and more of our powers are returning, making us realize that the nearer we are to the caster of the new Fuzetsu, more of our powers can be restored. And with few meters away from you, we were able to use our Goddess powers and use it to fly and block the Ceros from the General."

"I see… so everything that I have done from the start actually bore a fruit…" Haqua sighed in contentment.

"Alright guys. Let's leave the formalities later. I don't know about this Fuzetsu thing but since you guys are here, please lend a hand to Diana and Apollo for finishing Haqua's spell." Naruto said to the Norse Goddesses. "Just stay behind me. I'll protect you guys!

"That's already a given! After all, Kanon-chan is here. I can request for a genuine autograph after all this!" Urd smirked as she casted a barrier spell to protect themselves while Belldandy and Skuld channeled their Goddess powers to Apollo and Diana respectively. The Jupiter Sisters on the other hand channeled these powers to Haqua to finish the Fuzetsu spell.

"No way…! The Norse Sisters… are lending a hand on the Jupiter Sisters…?!" Fiore then immediately felt the sudden increase of power from Haqua's Fuzetsu at it slowly shattered her altered Fuzetsu. "This is unfair! Why the Norse Sisters does have to appear here of all times!?"

"I believe that you should better shut your mouth." Urd smirked towards Fiore. "Or else, my mother might hear you bad-mouthing her own daughter…"

It is then that Fiore realized that one of the Norse Sisters, this one called Urd, is the beloved daughter of the Daimakaicho of Nifheim, Hild. And regardless of what might happen, Urd has direct contact with Nifheim so once Urd spoke to her mother regarding this issue, the Daimakaicho might do something against Vintage plans…

_"__I still can't believe that a time would come when the Goddeses from the Yggdrasil faction will lend a hand to the Jupiter faction's affairs." _Diana muttered, enough for Apollo, Belldandy and Skuld to hear.

"Same here. After all, the factions from Heaven really shouldn't be meddling with each others' affairs." Skuld replied. And then, she looked towards Naruto and smiled. "However, Naruto isn't thinking about that. He is fighting to protect you. And that is enough to believe that he considers you as his friend. So we are technically lending a hand, not to the Goddesses of the Jupiter faction, but we do so for Naruto's friends."

"We might not have the bonds as Goddesses from different factions… but right now… we are together due to the bond that Naruto has created to each of us." Belldandy replied with a smile.

_"__So you guys are also acquainted to Naruto?!"_ Apollo asked in bewilderment. _"Oh well. This made me think that he is the center of everything that is happening right now. But let's toss our differences aside for now. Let's just do this!"_

'Well, it really is surprising after seeing Goddesses from different factions are lending a hand to each other.' Urd thought. 'But Naruto has been able to made connection from us Goddesses… and this didn't happen for once… Now that I am thinking about it… that might be the purpose of you coming into this world… Shinobi kid…' Urd smiled towards Naruto while maintaining her barrier spell.

Haqua is also quite surprised after seeing the gathering of multiple Goddesses from different Heavenly factions all in one place. And more shocking truth from it is that Naruto is seemingly acquainted to each of them. She then looked towards the Shinobi… 'So you really are the Chosen Child…' It is then that she realized that her power for successfully casting the Fuzetsu has finally been completed due to the power of the Norse Godesses and the Jupiter Sisters. And with a mighty yell of determination…

"Now!" Haqua yelled as her Fuzetsu successfully overwritten Fiore's altered Fuzetsu. This made the Norse Goddesses restore their full power… while the Jupiter Sisters restored their current level of power. On the other hand, since her altered Fuzetsu has been wiped out, and due to the amount of power that she had used on casting the altered Fuzetsu, Fiore lost her consciousness right after her Fuzetsu was overwritten.

"This is bad Ulquiorra! The Jupiter Sisters has been able to restore their current power and the Norse Goddesses finally acquired their full power under this new Fuzetsu! What are we supposed to do right now?!" Neliel yelled towards the seemingly calm Ulquiorra.

"I know we can do something with our Resurreccion form, but the battle will be meaningless. After all, we'll still be fighting the Makai Kings and the Chosen Child with the Norse Goddesses protecting the Jupiter Sisters. Those alone would simply indicate that further battles against them will be meaningless…" Ulquiorra said as he assessed the situation. So we'll have to retreat for now."

"And do you think that we will allow you to escape that easily…?" Yusuke spoke as he landed along with Hiei and Yoko beside Naruto.

"We'll end this battle right here and now!" Naruto glared towards Ulquiorra and the Generals…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>A sudden sensation flashed within Daimakaicho Hild's mind. She then stood up from her throne and walked towards one of the gigantic balconies of her demonic temple.<p>

"The Fuzetsu that I have sensed earlier… has been finally casted completely." She said to no one in particular. But Bills and Whis were able to hear her completely. "And as for how I have sensed it, it just overwritten an altered form of Fuzetsu. And that altered Fuzetsu was created for me and the other higher beings of Nifheim can't sense its activation."

"Hmm… why do you think that someone will create an altered Fuzetsu?" Bills inquired, but he already knew the obvious answer.

"That obviously means that someone is doing something behind my back without any intention of informing me what it is." Hild said with a tone of displeasure on her voice. "And without a doubt, that New Hell's Government is the ones responsible for it."

"Alright. But now, since you can already sense a new Fuzetsu, as the Supreme Ruler of Nifheim, you have the power and authority to instantly summon those people that was within the new Fuzetsu. You can then interrogate them directly right in front of you." Bills replied.

"Yes. But based on the power that was used for this new Fuzetsu, it includes the powers of the heavenly beings. And there might be some reason behind it, especially if the heavenly beings helped casting such forbidden spell…" Hild looked towards Bills while in visible thinking gesture. She then shook her wine glass lightly, then licked the glass' tip. "Well, indeed I can just summon each of those beings that are currently within the casted Fuzetsu, but I cannot include the heavenly beings that are responsible for casting that forbidden spell. That's part of the contract of Fuzetsu."

"I see. That's quite inconvenient. But that's for the best to prevent misunderstandings with the Heavens." Whis remarked. He then looked towards Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Hades' one-sided battle on his projected monitor with Goku continuously pummeling the God of the Underworld on his current form. "But Daimakaicho-sama, you have said that high tier beings of Nifheim can sense an activated Fuzetsu, right?"

"Indeed. They also have the same ability and authority to summon those who are within the Fuzetsu, but not including the heavenly beings that was within it." The Daimakaicho then also looked towards the projected monitor with interest. "And with Hades' current situation, once he accessed his full power, he may be able to sense that Fuzetsu as well. Who knows what might happen after that…" The Daimakaicho then once again walked towards her throne and prompted her servant to pour another glass of wine on her glass. "I know I should do something… but I also am interested on what might happen. Let's just see how these things will unfold for now…" She then gave a smile befitting of a Daimakaicho… one with amusement and mysteriousness that could send shiver down the spine of everyone who can see it…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Super Saiyan 4 Goku then slammed Hades to the ruins within the rift and also fired a planet-leveling ki blast with his other hand, resulting in another massive explosion. Goku then leaped away from the explosion where the mad god landed without any hint of fatigue on his breathing and body. Vegetta landed right beside him with Superman levitating behind the two.<p>

"Did you… kill him?" Superman asked Goku in wary.

"Nah… he will not die that guy is immortal. And besides, he is a god… for god's sake." Goku grinned towards Superman.

"Alright then. I apologize since I doubt your abilities. But you really did give him a beating." Superman lightly smiled towards Goku. "Very well, let's just send him to the Gate of the Underworld once again and destroy the key. That way, he will be locked within Tartaros for eternity without any means on returning back to Earth."

"Are you really stupid? That thing is a god! That kind of being shouldn't be beaten easily with the likes of Kakarotto, especially on that current level of power!" Vegetta yelled towards Superman, still on his Super Saiyan form.

"What do you mean…?" Superman inquired once again in wary. It is then that they sensed a powerful tremor all over the rift, as if the rift itself is trembling from the sudden awakening of a powerful being….

**"****How dare you… do this to a god like me?!" **Hades emerged from the last explosion with burning demonic energy enveloping his body. His eyes became so sharp and his killing intent is overflowing an is directed towards Super Saiyan 4 Goku.

"Now… I can see that you are now willing to go all out against me…" Goku said while wiping down down some dust on his face. Goku then prepared his fighting stance.

"So… Hades isn't really going all out this entire time?" Superman glared towards Hades.

"That's right. That's why Kakarotto continued to push that god on the ropes and force him to fight at full power." Vegetta replied.

"But what good will it bring to him if Hades fight at full power? Isn't it best to defeat that god and send him back to Tartaros before he unleashed his true power?" Superman yelled towards Vegetta.

"You really are still ignorant about the Pride of the Saiyans." Vegetta glared towards Kal-El. "We are warriors even before we became heroes. And we can only take pride of our victory in battle if we defeat our opponent on their full power!"

"But that's not the kind of being whom you can bet that what you so-called pride of the Saiyans! Right now, all that I can see are you guys being arrogant on your power!" Superman said sharply towards Vegetta.

"Who is arrogant, the one allowing his opponent to fight at his best, or the one who just always overpower his opponents and sending them to jail, only for them to escape on the jail and let them do stupid evil things again?" Vegetta yelled back sharply towards Superman. After all, after the Daimakaicho shared the knowledge of 9th Universe' Earth to the Saiyans, Vegetta and the other Saiyans already knew the cycle of superhero and super villains.

**"****Just shut up, stupid mortals!" **Hades yelled furiously, anger continued to fuel his demonic power. **"Now, you gave me no choice… but to unlock my full power!"** Hades then yelled and got enveloped with thick, condensed demonic energy. His appearance then transformed into a real demonic form with wolf-like facial appearance, gargantuan arms, legs, claws and armored demonic tail. His size also became twice as that of his base form. And his power became exponentially much more powerful that before.

"So that was your god transformation." Goku smirked towards Hades in amusement. Vegetta is glaring towards Hades while Superman is in awe and surprise about after feeling the immense power of their current opponent. Not even Darkseid has this kind of power…

**"****That's right. This is my true form… my Demon God form!"** Hades roared while releasing his immense battle aura that can be felt on the entire rift. Gohan released his Mystic ki to protect the other members of the Justice League from being blown away while Gotenks also released his Super Saiyan ki to protect himself from the massive force.

"Just what did you see on him, mother?" Wonder Woman asked Hipolita regarding the previous affair between Hades and the Queen of the Amazon.

"That's a long story." Hipolita just said, not intending to discuss her previous love story to her precious daughter.

"Now that Hades used his God form, then it is time for father to use his most powerful form…" Gohan smiled while looking towards Super Saiyan 4 Goku. After all, even he could feel the excitement of his father since it's been a while since he actually fought such powerful opponent.

"Do it… Kakarotto." Vegetta said to his rival. Goku nodded as he prepared to go all out as well and transform into… a Super Saiyan God…

**"****Hn…?"** Hades then looked towards one specific direction, making Goku and Vegetta wonder what it is all about. **"Fuzetsu… on the material world. Someone casted that forbidden spell, huh? Interesting…"** Hades smirked to himself. **"I wasn't able to sense it until I have succeeded in transforming into my Demon God Form…"**

"What are you babbling about this time?" Vegetta yelled towards Hades.

**"****It doesn't concern you… but it does concern me greatly…"** Hades replied mysteriously. **"Someone from Nifheim, other than me, has their intentions against the material world. But only a god like me has the authority to meddle on that world. That world is supposed to become my own world after finishing off the pests like you here on the Gates of the Underworld. So I will not allow anyone to do what they like in my own garden!"** Hades then created a gigantic magic circle above the sky, surprising everyone that is within the rift. **"I'll summon them all here and eliminate them along with you! No one can ever stop me!"**

"What is he planning right now?" Superman glared towards the gigantic Magic Circle on the sky.

**"****DEMONIC SPELL: OBLIGATORY SUMMON OF THE DEMON GOD!"** Hades applied enormous amount of power on his Magic Circle, making it glow thru a dark light that created massive amounts of wind gust. Even Super Saiyan 4 Goku braced himself and skidded backwards due to the force and power that the spell was emitting…

"Something… is about to happen…!" Batman said as he glared towards the gigantic Magic Circle created by the God of the Underworld…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto and the Makai Kings and the Generals of Nifheim, on their current Resurreccion form, are now glaring towards each other with the Norse Sisters, two of the Jupiter Sisters and Haqua standing a few tens of meters behind Naruto's group. The opposing group are both channeling their own respective powers, trying to intimidate their own opponents.<p>

"Let's go." Yusuke smirked while Naruto, Yoko and Hiei nodded.

"Focus your efforts on escaping for now. It will be meaningless to fight them now." Ulquiorra said to the other Generals. "But if you can defeat them, then do so." The other Generals nodded.

As the two opposing groups prepared to battle each other out, a gigantic Magic Circle appeared right below them that was enough to cover the entire area that was covered by the Fuzetsu. This surprised the two groups and before they could do anything against it… a dark light enveloped the scene and in a fraction of a second, the Fuzetsu got dispelled and…

"What… happened?" Haqua said as she looked around as her Fuzetsu disappeared out of nowhere.

_"__The town… returned to normal… without any hint of damage from the fight within the Fuzetsu…" _Diana said in wonder and surprise.

"Wait… where is Naruto?" Skuld quickly asked as she levitated while looking around along with Noble Scarlet.

_"__That Naruto kid along with the Makai Kings should be with us even if the Fuzetsu got dispelled. Where did they go…?" _Apollo remarked, seemingly worried to Kanon's close friend.

"This… is not good." Is all that Urd can say as she continued to look at the blue sky with worry on her face.

"What do you mean, Urd?" Belldandy also asked in worry.

"The Magic Circle that appeared… was the Demon God's Obligatory Summon." Urd said, surprising those who have heard the comment.

"What is that?" Skuld quickly asked. Diana and Apollo also looked towards her in worry, as if Tenri and Kanon were directing them due to their worry to the blonde Shinobi.

"It is a highly advanced summoning spell that can only be used by the highest beings from Nifheim." Haqua replied in Urd's stead. "Those who are within the domain of Nifheim, including Fuzetsu since it was created from Nifheim's energy, can be summoned by the gods of Nifheim on their own whim anytime without any cost or sacrifice. If the summoning happened within a Fuzetsu, the Fuzetsu will get dispelled with all the beings with special powers within it, excluding the heavenly beings that may happen to be within it, will be transported on that Nifheim god's domain."

"What?! Do you mean… Naruto is currently… on the grasp of one of the Demon Gods?" Skuld yelled towards Haqua fiercely, but still in worried tone.

"That's the least that I could say." Haqua lowered her head.

"Well, this is bound to happen sooner or later. With all the unique powers that Naruto has been using, some being will definitely take interest on him. It only needs to take a matter of time before someone might do something against him." Urd said with narrowed eyes. "But if only the heavenly beings are not affected by that summoning, how come does this Devil girl didn't get included in that summon?"

"Uhm… because during that time, the Goddesses powers from everyone are flowing within me since I am the one who casted the Fuzetsu. So the Obligatory Summon spell might have recognized me as a heavenly being during that time." Haqua replied. She then looked towards the unconscious Fiore. "And she might have drained all her powers. So the spell didn't recognize her as a Devil."

"Is there anything that we can do, Urd?" Skuld asked immediately, as if pleading on her eldest sister.

"Calm down… Skuld. For now, we must return to the temple. Let's think of what we can do from there." Urd said to her little sister who is already on the verge of tears. "And we will appreciate if the three of you will come with us. After all, you three knew what happened the most on this whole mess."

"I'll come." Haqua nodded. She then summoned a confinement bottle and sealed Fiore within it.

_"__Uzumaki-san protected me. If I can do something, then I'll be more than happy to help for him." _Diana replied.

_"__I'll be coming as well. It might not seem like it, but Naruto kid's efforts is the key that made me reunited with my sister." _Apollo also replied.

"That's good to know. We better hurry." Belldandy nodded to the other Goddesses and a Devil as they made their way to the temple…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Shinobi, the Makai Kings and the Generals stopped their advances after sensing a huge amount of power that enveloped them. And before they knew it, they are already on an unfamiliar place filled with ruins and unstable space.<p>

"A rift between worlds…" Yoko Kurama immediately concluded.

"What the hell happened?" Hiei asked as he looked around. He then saw the familiar group of superheroes looking towards them in surprise as well.

"It's the Justice League!" Yusuke said the obvious after seeing Wonder Woman, J'onn Jonz, the Flash and Batman. Superman is also levitating a few hundred meters away from them.

"It's not just them… there are several other ones…" Naruto muttered seriously as he sensed the other beings that are currently with them. One with black spiky hair that was standing in front of the Justice League, the other one with golden hair and aura is fighting against several hundreds of Archfiend Skulls, the other one in front of Superman with also golden hair and aura with large forehead and the one beside the latter with monkey fur and tail. And in front of them is a powerful being with demonic features who have both his hands raised above his head. Each one of them are looking towards them right now. And above is a large gigantic magic circle that was similar to the one that appeared before they got transported on this weird place… "…and each of them has overwhelming power…"

**"****Welcome… mortals…"** Hades spoke while looking towards the newly arrived group. **"…those of you who tried to defile my sacred garden… and those of you who are trying to lock me into Tartaros again… I'll eliminate you all in a single instance… RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"**

Hades then emitted a powerful demonic energy that Naruto had never felt before. Everyone in the rift, even the Makai Kings, the Generals, the Justice League and the Saiyans braced themselves on the overwhelming power of the god in front of them.

"What now…?" The blonde Shinobi muttered…

With a sudden development, Naruto and the Makai Kings got summoned on a battlefield where powerful gods are fighting… How can Naruto adapt on this new battlefield while in front of such powerful adversaries…

Next Chapter… A Battle Royale…!?

**Author's Note:**

**And done! Haha. I have finally written it! That's what I was aiming for right from the beginning of this arc. I don't know if I have been able to execute it properly, but it felt great!**

**First of all, this is a multi-crossover fanfiction. This story idea came into my mind not just by random thinking. Actually, I have all these ideas in my mind that made me come up with this concept.**

**a.****What will happen if the Goddesses from the Ah My Goddess series and The World God Only Knows were on the same storyline?**

**b.****How can I write the Justice League characters under an anime-style story and plot?**

**c.****Of course, what will happen if the Justice League and DBZ warriors met each other?**

**d.****Since I believe Naruto is already on the same level as that of YYH heroes, how he possibly adapt to them?**

**e.****What will happen if I combined the anime mythologies in one fanfic?**

**And there are several others that I can no longer remember. By seeking for the answer for those questions, I came up with the idea on writing this fic since I can't get it off my head. Of course, this is a fanfiction. A massive x-over to top that. So it should be expected that there are several plot points, settings, and such that will be changed and manipulated to match the setting that I have on my mind for this fanfiction. And also, please understand that this is my first fanfiction story. And I have written this for fun, not as a daily job or such. But I'll continue to do my best in writing this story just like as always do. **

**Alright. Now, for some notes regarding this Chapter…**

**1.****I have continuously noted from the previous Chapter that Fiore casted an altered Fuzetsu. To clarify, altered Fuzetsu removes the gods' powers within the space-time distortion created by the spell. But altering the already forbidden Fuzetsu is a crime within Nifheim. Now that the Daimakaicho already knew about this, she can do something about it so that it cannot be used against the gods if they ever came to a war.**

**2.****Yup, Naruto is holding back his powers, but not his skills. If you can notice, all of Naruto's maneuvers on this fic are one-hit kill if it was used to any Shinobi from the Shinobi World even if Naruto is not using large and powerful jutsus. So he is not holding back in terms of skills. If he can finish his opponent in the fastest and most efficient way possible, then he'll do it.**

**3.****Regarding some alterations on Super Saiyan powers, please read the Author's Notes from Chapters 9-11. If there are other questions, then I'll answer it on the next Chapter.**

**4.****Mystic Gohan in base form is on the same level as that of Super Saiyan 3 Goku even if they are already much more powerful on this fic. it is explained also from Chapter 9-11 and Chapter 17.  
><strong>

**5.****I always loved weapon battles. Especially now that I have seen the beautiful special effects of the new Fate Stay Night UBW series adaptation. That's why I want Naruto to have a weapon clash with his opponents each and every time. And please imagine that the weapon battles on this fic have the same quality and effects as that of the FSN 2014 series. Yeah!**

**6.****Naruto's Rasengan size… he can now create a Tennis ball sized Rasengan, and it has the power as that of his Oodama Rasengan that he first used against Itachi right after the Shippuden timeskip. His regular Rasengan now is about the size of a basketball, his Oodama Rasengan right now is about the size of his Chou Oodama Rasengan that he used against Edo Tensei Madara. And his current Chou Oodama Rasengan is about the size of Gamabunta. And their powers are also exponentially much more powerful than before and their effects that damages internal organs are still in effect.**

**7. Just like what I have continuously hinted and also mentioned in the Author's Note of Chapter 18, **I have changed the setting of the Gates of the Underworld from the Justice League series. On the JL series, the Gate is located beneath Themyscira. However, on this fic, the Gate is located on the rift between worlds and the path to this rift is beneath Themyscira. It technically looked like the place from Shakugan no Shana Final where the body of the "Snake of the Festival" is located.****

**8.****I don't know if I have already covered everything, but I'll be more than happy to answer your questions once I post the next Chapter.**

**Thank you for your continuous support guys! I'll be also more than happy to see you guys leaving some reviews! That'll take care of the motivation that I really really need right now, especially now that I am currently looking for a new job. See you next time!**


	21. Chapter 21 - The Power Called Chakra

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I actually didn't expect that you will take the Battle Royale term that I stated on the end of the last Chapter seriously. I just write it on my own whim without any specific meaning regarding the plot of the next Chapter, just like some ending notes on the Manga Chapter releases. I hope I could live up with your expectations. But thank you for your continuous interest on the story!**

**Review Responses: **

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thank you for your review sir! I apologize if I have written Ulquiorra's Ressurreccion chant in a wrong way. I just used one of the Manga translations available for that. But since that name will not have impact on the plot, I guess Ill just leave it like that until I have edited all my previous Chapters regarding their grammar. And as for the jutsu of multi-mini-Rasenshuriken, no worries! I have written it on my notes this entire time and I am just waiting for the right timing for Naruto to use that jutsu!**

**Healer of Hades: Hello sir! Depending on how the plot progress, Naruto might use more of his powers on this battle. But I can't have him go all out, especially if their entire plot of the enemies, including the nature of their powers, is revealed. It will be unfair for the protagonist to use everything that he got on the early part of the story, then got defeated by another opponent later on since he no longer have an ace up on his sleeve. Thank you for your review!**

**Kinunatzs: Yup, the Fuzetsu used is an altered one. It is a secret forbidden spell that was agreed to be used by New Hell's Government against the Jupiter Sisters. And that was secret because they want to hide their motives on the Daimakaicho. But now that the Daimakaicho knew the altered Fuzetsu, you can expect something to happen regarding that altered Fuzetsu. And Naruto's power cannot be sealed thru an altered Fuzetsu since the caster will need to know the properties of powers of the person that will be involved on the altered Fuzetsu. And Naruto has a unique kind of power beyond their comprehension. I'll explain it on later Chapters.  
><strong>**And also, the Hiraishingiri on this fic is just the same as that of Tsubame Haeshi from FSN. I have mentioned it on Chapter 2 of this fic. But just to set your expectations, I'll settle on Manga Characters only and I forbid myself to create female versions of any male characters and vice verse. However, based on how I have thought of the story direction of this fic, the Six Paths family, including Kaguya Otsutsuki, will also going to appear on this fic.  
>Thank you!<strong>

**William: Thank you for your suggestion! Actually, I plan on doing the same thing that you just recommended about writing some sort of summary Chapter after these battles. I am sorry for too much information. It just that I am always on thinking about the plot of this fic before going to bed to at least minimize any possible plot holes. After all, I'll admit that it is quite hard to write a multi-Xover fanfic. But its fun!**

**starstrike141: I am glad that you enjoy reading this fic! Well, I do have plans regarding Naruto's power to become unique on this fanfic. Well, it is already unique in the first place. You'll find that out on this Chapter. And he will use his powers intelligently rather than just simply overpowering his opponent. I want Naruto to fight in a proper battle and just use more and more of his powers as the fight goes harder rather than giving everything that he had only to almost got defeated by an opponent and finding a way to win via Nakama Power. Oops. Piz guys. Thank you!**

**DarkReaper123: Thank you sir! I really appreciate your review! Well, for now, Super Saiyan God Goku is still more powerful than full-powered Naruto on this fic. But since we do love power-ups, with Goku finally meeting Naruto, lets see how can they interact for a possible power-up. Haha. Piz!**

**swiftrabbit: Yeah! The new FSN-UBW series is so amazing! Have you watched Saber/Archer vs Berserker? The series is now setting a new standard on animation, especially on explosions and battle scenes! Actually, I am imagining this fic with the same kind of animation as that of Fate Zero and the current FSN-UBW. What a dream! Haha. Thank you for your review!**

**Randy Nyema: Thank you for your review sir! I am sorry if Naruto is holding back. But just like what I have mentioned on the other review responses, **I want Naruto to fight in a proper battle and just use more and more of his powers as the fight goes harder rather than giving everything that he had only to almost got defeated by an opponent and finding a way to win via Nakama Power.****

**Capturinggod200: Thank you so much for your review! I really appreciate it! I think that instead of separate fanfics for other verses of this fic, I'll just write a sequel after I have finished this fic for each universe. I can't promise anything right now, but for now, my goal was to finish this fic first. Because just like what Katsuragi will always say, _I can already see the ending_ of this fic. But this fic still has an epic length, and I am only about halfway of halfway of the story. I don't know about Hyper Dimension and Kenichi, but I'll read them if I got some extra time.**

**harasan21: Thank you for your review sir! Don't worry, Kurosaki... err Shirosaki Ichigo isn't forgotten. I just can't reveal all the trump characters all at the same time. He'll show up on later Chapters, and possibly even Hollow Aizen!**

**ice sniper: I really do thank you for your very heart-warming review! That gave me the motivation to continue writing the story! Really, thank you!**

**Light225: Hello sir! I am sorry, but I have never mentioned that Naruto has mastery of all the jutsus on the Shinobi World. After all, Naruto currently has Wind Element, so other elemental jutsus are not yet within his arsenal. And Naruto has yet to use the Eight Gates and his other power-ups. After all, unless Naruto has reasons to do so, he will not use those power-ups. After all, I don't want my favorite characters to go fighting to the death without no apparent, solid reasons, especially om this fic.**

**hitman007: Hi sir! Naruto will use the Nunoboku sword and his other power-ups in their appropriate time. After all, I don't want Naruto to use all his power-ups on each battle. ****I want Naruto to fight in a proper battle and just use more and more of his powers as the fight goes harder rather than giving everything that he had only to almost got defeated by an opponent and finding a way to win via Nakama Power.******

******ZorroTheKing: Hello sir! Naruto don't have mastery on all the jutsus. He is currently limited on the jutsu library that his Father left to him from Chapter 1 and mastered on Chapter 2. This way, Naruto still has room to get some power-ups and grow. And the jutsus that his father left on him are being used on each major battles like the Rankyaku and Rasenringu from Chapter 8. And more of these jutsus will be revealed as the story moves forward. And also, Naruto may mostly be using Rasengan variants, but Naruto is also using a lot of Wind Jutsus after his training on the dimension rift. And Naruto maybe using many Rasengan variants, but Rasengan alone is an A-Rank jutsu with hax effect of tearing the internal organs of its target upon impact. It is just nerfed as the Naruto Manga goes on. So Rasengan variants are definitely at least A+ to S-Rank, or even higher and without nerfing its powers, has enough power to kill even above Kage-level Shinobis. Thank you!******

******sect: Thank you so much for your acknowledgement! That review really motivated me!******

**ahsankhanahsankhan2014, LordGhostStriker, Joe and Asezino: Thank you so much for taking your time and writing your reviews!**

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**_(From here, anything that might happen on this Chapter is entirely my personal point of view on how things will turn out. The Characters on this fic are a lot more powerful than their Manga counterparts respectively. Whatever happens on this Chapter is my view on how fights will turn out using the current powers that they have on this fic, but that doesn't mean that the results will be the same if the characters from their manga counterpart met and battle. So please don't bash me on this. Thank you!)_**

**_(Also, you might notice some plot hole or some things that I haven't covered up on the past and latest Chapters. However, rest assured that I will cover it up on the next Chapters. Since I can only write specific amounts of the story per Chapter. And also please check the Author's Note section during the end of the Chapter for some clarifications. Thank you.)_**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 21**

On the middle of his fight with the Generals of Nifheim, Naruto, along with the Makai Kings, were suddenly sucked in a space-time magic that was casted by the God of the Underworld, Hades. The god did so after unlocking his full power while fighting Super Saiyan 4 Goku with the other Saiyans isolating them from interference of the Earth's mightiest heroes, the Justice League.

"Who are these beings…? I can feel their overwhelming power…" Naruto muttered while looking around. The Makai Kings are also thinking the same as they also looked around with wary on their faces.

"It can't be…" Yoko Kurama, now on his Yoko Kitsune form, spoke while looking towards Hades. "It's the Olympian God of the Underworld… Hades…!"

"Is that god the one responsible for teleporting us here?" Yusuke said seriously.

"Don't ask the obvious questions, idiot." Hiei replied sharply towards Yusuke.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, the Generals of Nifheim, still on their Resurreccion form, also have confusion painted on their faces after realizing that Hades is the one who summoned them on the rift. However, Ulquiorra was able to compose himself quickly into his usual cold demeanor after seeing the giant magic circle above them.<p>

"The Obligatory Summoning of the Demon God…" Ulquiorra spoke, enough for the other Generals, the Makai Kings, and the Shinobi to hear. "…it seemed that after the Jupiter Sisters were able to successfully overwritten Fiore's altered Fuzetsu, Lord Hades sensed that new Fuzetsu since it has unaltered insignia. And he used his Obligatory Summoning Spell to summon us here while we are under the influence of Fuzetsu."

"I see… not only we did fail on eliminating the Jupiter Sisters, but we got involved into a major mess…" Neliel responded while looking towards the other beings that are also within the rift.

"And since Lord Hades is on his Demon God form, then the beings within here must have forced him to use that power." Grimmjow muttered.

"That simply means that they also have overwhelming power on their own since they were able to force Lord Hades on using his full power…" Nnoitra while never letting his guard down. After all, with that conclusion that he have just realized, they knew that they were just got involved in a battle of major power struggle.

* * *

><p>On the other hand…<p>

"The Shinobi… and the three self-proclaimed Kings…?" The Batman muttered in surprise after seeing the sudden development. He then looked towards the now disappearing gigantic magic circle that was created by Hades. "Hades must have done something to summon them here with that current spell that he casted."

"That's right." Hipolita replied since she knew the spell very well. "I don't know who are those people that were summoned thru the Obligatory Summon Spell… but Hades must have sensed them after transforming on his true form. That simply means that they are currently within a space where they can be affected by Hades's spell."

"And from the looks of it, the Shinobi and the Kings are currently fighting those beings with humanoid animal form before they got summoned here…" Wonder Woman spoke while levitating along with the Martian.

"So who are those beings that the Shinobi is currently fighting with… and why are they fighting?" J'onn Jonz asked, but not particularly to anyone.

"We'll know if we ask him." The Flash jokingly muttered despite the current situation. "But that won't be easy… with these 'Saiyans' around…"

"Hmmm…" Gohan looked towards the direction of the newly summoned group in curiosity. "So you guys know who are they…?" He spoke without looking towards the Justice League. After all, he is still on guard since these super heroes might take advantage of the situation to slip away from him.

"Four of them." Wonder Woman replied. "They are not part of our team, but they can be reliable allies."

"I see…" Gohan then further looked towards the group with interest… until some details on the appearance of one of them caught his attention. "The kid with half-mask on his face… has blonde hair and blue eyes…" He then remembered what Bills told them about the appearance of the human kid that he dreamt about… the very reason why they decided to visit the 9th Universe… 'Could it be… that he has whisker marks on his cheeks under that half-mask of his?' Gohan muttered on his head. (Bills said those facial details of Naruto from Chapter 16).

"Whoa… newcomers?" Gotenks said while looking towards the summoned group. "If Hades summoned them… they could be his minions. But those newcomers seem to be confused on their current situation…" The fused Saiyan said as he blasted a country-leveling ki blasts towards the Archfiend Skulls.

"The Shinobi…. How come…?" Superman muttered while looking towards Naruto and the Three Kings who are seemingly fighting against the other beings that were summoned with them before they got transported on the current battlefield.

"Hmmm… Hades summoning other beings who are not involved on this battle? What's wrong with him?" Vegetta growled while looking towards the newly transformed god.

"Maybe he is trying to take some hostages… well… Ahahaha." Super Saiyan 4 Goku said with questioning look on his face.

**"****The Generals of Nifheim… the current Makai Kings and… a human…?"** Hades spoke in wonder after looking towards Naruto with disbelief in expression. After all, humans are just frozen entities within Fuzetsu. If a human like this Shinobi kid is summoned along with the Makai Kings and the Nifheim Generals, then he must be someone with powers that was acknowledged by the Obligatory Summon spell…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"So there we have it." Bills smirked after seeing what is currently happening on the rift between the material world and Tartaros. They are currently watching in a magical projector thru Whis' staff. "Hades used that Obligatory Summoning Spell and summoned those who are under the Fuzetsu that you have felt, Hild-sama."<p>

"And as expected, it involved the New Hell's Government." Hild narrowed her eyes towards the Nifheim Generals who are currently on their Resurreccion form. She is about to say something else however, she noticed the Shinobi kid among those who are summoned. This made her realize something and smiled mysteriously… "I see… I guess I finally understand what are the events that happened inside that Fuzetsu. That kid… is fighting against the Nifheim Genrals along with the Makai Kings…"

"What do you mean… Daimakaicho-sama?" Whis inquired with interest.

"Bills-kun… don't tell me that you have already forgotten the reason why you and the Saiyans decided to visit the 9th Universe." Hild said towards Bills.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." Bills said while lightly scratching his cheeks with his claws. "It's because of the kid that'll be the Chosen Child. What about it?" Bills then looked towards the newcomers more intently, only to see the now familiar human kid that he dreamt about… "The kid from my dream… the Chosen Child… he is one of the beings that were summoned by Hades?"

"It looks like it." Hild smirked.

"Interesting… very interesting…" Bills smirked as well. "We no longer need to look for him after all. And with the current situation, we might be able to see what kind of powers he actually have for him to chosen by fate as the Chosen Child. Since Hades and I have technically the same level of power, that will technically mean that if Hades fought with the kid, it is more or less the same if he will fight against me."

"I see… please also remember that the Super Saiyan God form of Son Goku and Vegetta also rivals that of your powers." Whis reminded the God of Destruction.

"Now then… against powerful beings and gods… show me your true power… Chosen Child…" Daimakaicho said with mysteriously beautiful smile.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Norse Goddesses, two of the Jupiter Sisters, and Haqua finally arrived on the temple. Belldandy's mini-avatar that was currently with Keiichi also informed the mechanic about the events so Keiichi quickly head back to the temple as well. The group is now on the visitor's area of their home with uneasiness filling the atmosphere…<p>

However, setting aside their differences, Belldandy and Skuld sync their powers with Apollo and Diana while Urd and Haqua amplifying their powers with their own demonic powers. The group is now creating a certain magical circle with six points of origin and each of the girls are standing on each circular origin and they are syncing their powers within that magical circle.

"This magic circle is the anti-thesis to the Obligatory Summoning Spell of the Demonic God." Urd said. After all, being a half-Goddess, half-Demon, she is also familiar with high level Demonic spells and as the daughter of the Daimakaicho, she has the authority to use that spell as well. However, since she is a hybrid Goddess/Demon, she will need additional time to cast the spell. "With this, we can locate where Naruto currently is and apply the appropriate power to summon him and the Makai Kings back here."

"Thank you for lending us your wisdom… Urd-sama…" Haqua smiled weakly towards Urd. After all, Haqua has high respects to the Daimakaicho. And since she knew that Urd is the Daimakaicho's daughter, she also had the same respect to her as that of her mother's.

"I also thank you for helping us creating this magic circle." Belldandy smiled towards Haqua and also to Diana and Apollo. "However, we must locate Naruto and the Makai Kings as soon as possible… we don't know who summoned them and they might be on a very dangerous domain right now… so we must summon them back here before it is too late…"

"Not to disrespect, but how come Naruto got involved on this issue with the Goddesses from the Jupiter faction?" Skuld said with visible displeasure on her face. She is now looking towards Apollo and Diana who are standing on her opposite direction as they are channeling their powers on the magical circle.

_"__The Nifheim Generals attacked me and Haqua-san. Uzumaki-san is with us during that time, so he protected us against them."_ Diana replied. She can feel the emotion of the youngest Norse Goddess against them but she cannot blame her. But seeing how the Norse Sisters looked in concern towards Naruto, it is more than enough to realize that he is acquainted to them for quite some time. _"The Makai Kings arrived shortly after that... and they protected us against the Nifheim Generals."_

"But why does the Nifheim Generals wanted to eliminate you?" Keiichi asked. He is standing outside the magic circle and just listening to the conversation.

_"__Hmmm…"_ Apollo looked towards the only ordinary human on the group. Humans shouldn't meddle with this kind of affairs, but Belldandy already mentioned to them that Keiichi is already in contract with her so he is directly involved with the Norse Goddesses. _"They have planned everything since the Almage Machina War. Ever since then, the true plan of Nifheim is to eliminate me and my sisters so they can execute whatever sinister plans that they have right now…"_

"I see. I think that is the reason why you are sealed within ordinary humans with severely weakened powers." Urd nodded. "But I believe that story will be for some other time… and it will be best if Naruto is with us. After all, summoning him back here is our main objective for now. We are from different Heavenly factions… and we can't just discuss anything openly like this since your story might have something to do with the boundaries and limitations of our factions."

The Apollo and Diana nodded to Urd while Belldandy smiled towards them. Skuld, on the other hand, looked towards the Jupiter Sister duo.

"After seeing how Naruto adamantly tried to protect the two of you, that means the two of you are very precious people for him." Skuld said seriously. "That's why please, let's do our best to make him return back here…" She said in a very concerned, almost pleading tone. This made Diana and Apollo smile.

_"__Naruto is also a very important person for my host. That's why I will do everything that I am capable of for him… if that is the way that I can express my gratitude for all that he has done for me and my host."_ Diana replied with a kind tone.

_"__Same here. Naruto is Kanon's very special friend… and since he also protected me and my sister, then I'll be more than happy to help… in the name of the Jupiter Sisters!"_ Apollo replied energetically.

'Please save him… Diana… please save Naruto-kun…' Tenri muttered within Diana's mind.

'I still can't believe that Naruto-kun is the hero called Shinobi… and he has this kind of power that he only opt to use to protect everyone…' Kanon muttered within Apollo's head. After all, she had also read the news about how the Shinobi fought during the Alien Invasion, against a gigantic Demon, and also on how he helped protecting the world against Atlantis' schemes. That's why the revelation that this Shinobi and the Naruto that she liked is the same person is a great surprise for her… '…despite that, he always remain as he is… the warm feeling of kindness that he had shown to me and everyone is still with him even if he has such powers and burdens… so please… be safe… Naruto-kun…'

Diana and Apollo smiled after hearing the whispers of their hosts within them. Even on this current situation, their feelings for the blonde Shinobi continued to increase… and that also further restored their lost Goddess powers gradually…

_"__We'll definitely save him… no matter what…"_ Apollo and Diana ensured their hosts…

"Naruto… please… don't do anything stupid in front of a Demon God… I'll never forgive you if something happened to you…" Skuld said in praying tone as she along with the other Goddesses and Haqua continued to channel their power to locate the domain where Naruto currently is…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_The Fuzetsu… was finally dispelled thru the Demon God's spell…"_ Vulcanus muttered to Tsukiyo within her mindscape. _"But I am sure that I have felt the power of two of my sisters within that Fuzetsu… Apollo and Diana's weakened powers…"_

"You're right, Luna." Tsukiyo replied to the

* * *

><p>Goddess within her that she affectionately called the same name as of her doll. She is still currently with Shiori on the Astronomy Club room after the Fuzetsu got dispelled. "In that case, we better meet your sisters so you can talk regarding your circumstances…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_That wouldn't be possible." _Minerva replied to Shiori. They are also having the same conversation like that of Tsukiyo and Vulcanus but the two girls didn't know that both of them have the same little secret. _"The very moment that the Fuzetsu got dispelled, I already lost track of my sister's power…."_

"That's too bad…" Shiori muttered while looking outside the window as the Festival activities continued. "I can't believe that something like that happened… or something like that is actually happening over the course of history without us ordinary humans knowing…"

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Because humans are the equilibrium of everything. Humans cannot and shouldn't be allowed to meddle to these kinds of events that are happening since these are something that they can never possibly comprehend." _Mercurius responded to Ayumi's statement. Ayumi also stated the same statement that Shiori muttered to her Goddess.

"So what are we going to do now? We already know that your sisters are alive and well." Ayumi asked the sleepy Goddess while looking around to the lively crowd of the school festival with disbelief on her face. Something unbelievable happened so the Mai-High Missile cannot just accept it like nothing.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_For now, we'll wait. If the proper opportunity comes, if the situation needed it, I'll tell you everything that you need to know regarding me and my circumstances. I just don't want an innocent and kind girl like you to be involved on this kind of matters… especially that Nifheim is doing something that is definitely against us Goddesses…" _Mars said to Yui.

"I understand. I don't know how someone like you suddenly get into my body, but if I could be of help, then I'll be more than happy to offer my assistance for you." Yui smiled while stacking her drums after the performance on the backstage.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Back on the rift between Themyscira and Tartaros…<p>

"What is that large Gate? It feels like it is a gateway to another world…" Naruto asked the Makai Kings after seeing the Gates of the Underworld.

"That's the Gates of the Underworld… the pathway that connects the physical world to Tartaros, one of the quadrants of Nifheim." Yoko replied without letting his guard down. "Someone must have opened the Gates of the Underworld that's why Hades was able to escape from Tartaros and the Justice League is here to stop him from entering the material world. However, I don't have any information regarding the golden warriors who are also fighting against him."

"And from the looks of it, they are still fighting until Hades decided to use a spell that invoked us here for no apparent reason." Hiei glared towards Hades. Hiei then saw the several hundreds of Archfiend Skulls who are fighting one of the golden warriors. "After all, with that army of Weiss on this god's command, I can say that we are in one serious trouble."

"Whatever. I don't know how powerful these beings who are right in front of us. But if anyone among them tried to attack us, I'll greet them with my fist!" Yusuke grabbed his knuckles and cracked its joints.

While the Kings and the Shinobi are having this conversation, Hades is also looking in distance towards the Generals of Nifheim. After all, seeing them made him realize why a Fuzetsu was created in the material world. And this made him suspicious about their intentions since he knew very well that these Generals have their own intentions against the material world which is entirely different from his own schemes.

**"****What does the four of the five Generals of Nifheim doing on the material world?"** Hades glared towards the Nifheim Generals. All of the beings that are still currently on the rift with floating masses of lands and ruins on the very same location where they are currently standing right after the Obligatory Summoning Spell have been casted.

"Nothing in paritucular." Ulquiorra replied with his 'bat-like' wings flapped lightly, creating a massive gust of wind. "We are from different quadrants of Nifheim. We have our own reasons why we are on the material world… just like you who is trying to get out from your banishment in Tartaros for thousands of years."

**"****You Generals of Nifheim have gotten quite arrogant, aren't you?"** Hades smirked towards Ulquiorra, then looked towards the Generals with deep killing intent. **"So it all comes down to who among us can succeed faster in using the material world. I have heard what happened during that stupid Almage Machina war. That stage play of yours along with that New Hell Government is quite impressive."**

"Indeed. But I don't have any reason to listen to your sarcasm, Lord Hades. We also want to use the material world like you do. And it all comes down to who among us can succeed faster." Ulquiorra replied coldly.

"Hey, Ulquiorra! You knew very well how powerful Lord Hades is! Stop provoking him! Even if the four of us combined our powers in Resurreccion form, we'll stand no chance against him!" Neliel muttered silently towards Ulquiorra. But Ulquiorra seemed unfazed after hearing the female General's words. However, Nnoitra and Grimmjow knew very well that Ulquiorra has a plan in mind so they just allow him to continue.

**"****I see. But as far as I can see, you are currently fighting the Makai Kings before I used the Obligatory Summoning Spell. That simply means your plans are being hindered by the Makai and Reikai alliance."** Hades smirked evilly towards the Generals. **"Do you really think that you have enough time to make your plan succeed, especially now that the entire material world is already within my grasp?"**

"Certainly, you have been able to escape from the Gates of Tartaros and are now on your way to the material world. All that was hindering you right now is the Justice League and these golden beings. However…" Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "The very reason why we are having problems with our own plan is because of the interference not only by the Makai Kings, but also because of the Chosen Child…"

**"****Chosen Child…? The one from the prophecy?"** Hades said in interest. He then laughed maniacally while emitting powerful demonic aura. **"Amusing… as if that prophecy is an actual deal…"**

"The Chosen Child…?" Gohan muttered. This also caught the attention of the other Saiyans, especially Vegetta who is standing beside Goku. Vegetta looked towards Gohan and Gohan replied with a nod. "It's the same terminology that the Daimakaicho mentioned to us during our arrival in Nifheim about the kid that was within Bills-sama's dream… Could it really be…?" Gohan then looked towards Naruto who is still clad of his usual Shinobi outfit. (Daimakaicho Hild has already mentioned the Chosen Child Prophecy to the Saiyans on Chapter 17 and 18.)

"Unfortunately, the Chosen Child is already in existence, and he is currently fighting against us before you summoned us here." Ulquiorra said without any emotion from his face. He then looked towards Naruto. Naruto then glared towards Ulquiorra.

**"****That human kid… is the Chosen Child…?"** Hades smirked in amusement while glaring towards the Shinobi.

"That's right. You know very well that according to the prophecy, the Chosen Child will appear during the approaching chaos in the material world. Whatever you or the New Hell is planning… can definitely be translated as this 'chaos' mentioned in the prophecy. So the Chosen Child was summoned from another world to stop this incoming chaos. He may not know it, but this kid is the one who matched the prophecy completely. So whatever you are planning right now, it will probably be meaningless since the Chosen Child has already been with us. That's what we are fighting for... to defeat him first to succeed in our plans, either yours or ours." Ulquiorra said seriously. It is then that the other Generals realized what Ulquiorra had in mind.

"What is this Chosen Child thing that I've been hearing each and every time from you!?" Naruto yelled to the Nifheim Generals. "I am a Shinobi! And I am no longer a damn child!"

**"****The Chosen Child that came from another world eh…?"** Hades smirked, then looked towards Super Saiyan 4 Goku who is listening intently to the conversation. However, Vegetta already knew that Goku cannot understand anything from the exchange of words with Hades and the newcomers. After all, even himself is having a hard time understanding the conversation. **"I already have enough of this being. I don't want another pest to interfere with me…!" **Hades then flared a very dense demonic energy that shook the very foundation of their current location.

"Oh no…!" Gohan quickly flared his ki and yelled towards Goku. "Father! That god is about to attack the human kid!"

It is then that Hades literally disappeared on his current location thru sheer speed, leaving a massive crater where he previously stood. He reappeared right in front of Naruto with the Makai Kings still beside him. The Kings quickly flared their Reikis on the very moment that Hades appeared right in front of them while the Generals leaped away thru their Instant Movement technique, Sonido.

"Shinobi!" Superman shouted towards Naruto as he prepared to fly towards the Shinobi. But Vegetta once against halted his advance.

"Not now!" Vegetta glared towards Superman. "I'll be helping that human kid as well once that god made his move. But for now, let's see what will happen."

"If anything happened to the Shinobi, I'll give you a beating that you'll never forget." Superman threatened.

"You're more than welcome to try." Vegetta coldly replied.

Hades stood right in front of Naruto while Naruto did the same, both of them are glaring towards each other. It is then that Naruto realized how large Hades actually is, since his height is only around Hades' waistline. However, he didn't bother about this trivial matter. He knew very well that once he do something reckless, he'll end up as a stain on the ground in front of this god…

**"****Who are you…?"** Hades glared towards Naruto.

"Just a random Shinobi from another world… but I don't know anything about this Chosen Child stuff." Naruto replied seriously to Hades.

**"****I can sense it… your power… isn't the kind of power that should exist on this reality. Perhaps… it is true that you came from a dimension rift outside of this reality…"** Hades released his suffocating killing intent. But Naruto isn't someone who let himself be pushed around. So he released his potent Chakra from Jounin level, then surpassing Kage-level and now up to Hashirama's level along with his Intimidation technique.

"So what? I don't have any business with your prophecies! But if you'll do something against me, then I'll fight back." The Shinobi said while gripping his fists tightly. He knew that a clash will happen anytime. So he also released his killing intent along with his Intimidation technique. The combined Intimidation and killing intent between Naruto and Hades created a very dense atmosphere that could be felt even by the Saiyans and the Justice League.

"Wow… that's one intense battle aura. That human kid might be someone, just like what the Daimakaicho mentioned." Goku smirked towards Vegetta.

"Idiot. That kid might actually be the one that we are looking for… the one from Bills-sama's dream!" Vegetta replied sharply.

"I see. So that's why he is called as the Chosen Child, just like what the Daimakaicho has mentioned! But his powers are still below that of us! He can't possibly compete with the likes of Hades!" Goku said towards Vegetta.

"That's why we must prepare. If that kid really is some special person for this world, then we can't allow him to die here, especially right in front of us!" Vegetta replied.

"You keep on talking about this Chosen Child prophecy since the Shinobi was teleported here. Though I want to ask the details, it's good to know that we are on exactly the same side on this one." Kal-El muttered while levitating behind Goku and Vegetta. The Kryptonian and the two Saiyans then looked towards Hades and the Shinobi.

**"****I see… Very well… you have good eyes…" **Hades smirked towards the Shinobi while the Makai Kings gulped while still flaring their potent Reiki. **"However, regardless if you are the real Chosen Child or not… I'll still need to have you eliminated for standing arrogantly right in front of me. After all, the Chosen Child should be eliminated for the chaos to ensue."**

"Like what I've said, I don't know anything about this Chosen Child thing! But if the Justice League is fighting against you and you are now attempting to kill me, then I got no other choice but to fight back!" Naruto prepared his fighting stance. But before he knew it, a powerful shockwave sent him flying to the ruins due to the impact.

"Shinobi!" Wonder Woman yelled. She is about to fly towards Naruto but a powerful flaring gust of ki stopped her on her tracks. It is Gohan who is now maximizing the power of his Mystic ki and flew in massive speed towards Hades.

Hades actually just simply flicked his finger in front of Naruto but it was enough to send Naruto flying on the ruins of the rift. The god is about to fly towards Naruto's direction for another attack but Gohan landed right in front of him and dashed towards Hades.

"This time, I'll not be watching in the sidelines anymore!" Gohan yelled as he attacked Hades with variety of punches and kicks on his Mystic Base form. But Hades was able to block all his attacks with a single hand. After seeing an opening, Hades used his right arm to attack Gohan with a planet-smashing chop that landed on Gohan's abdomen. The force was more than enough to send Gohan flying on the ruins as well.

"He's after the Shinobi!" Yoko Kurama said seriously while Hiei nodded. The two of them then ran towards Hades. Yoko had his usual Rose Whip while Hiei had his black flame sword and attacked Hades in opposite directions. Yoko attacked Hades with his whip but Hades caught it, pulled Yoko towards him and swung him violently towards the attacking Hiei, sending the two of them flying as well.

It is then that Hades felt several ki blasts landed on his back since he didn't bother to dodge. It is from Gotenks levitating high above. Hades smirked, then raised his hands on the air, creating another massive Magic Circle.

**"****I am not your only opponent, remember?"** Hades smirked to the fused Saiyan while releasing powerful demonic energy. Gotenks then noticed that the hundreds of Summoned Skulls that he was fighting with became one massive miasma that was being absorbed by the giant Magic Circle. And from there, the mass of condensed miasma from hundreds of hundreds of Weiss started to materialize into a single entity with massive demonic energy…

The new demon entity landed on one of the ruins with around 70 feet in height, muscular bulk physiques, dark blue-colored complexion, red eyes and demonic face. He also have a massive tail and a seemingly dragon head on its torso. Its intimidating appearance is more than enough to freeze the Flash and Batman on their current location…

**"****It's been a while… Zorc Necrophades…"** Hades smirked towards his most powerful servant. (Zorc Necrophades from YuGiOh Millenium World Arc).

**"****Indeed…"** Zorc then looked towards the other entities on the rift where he is summoned. **"It seemed that you have also provided me some entertainment right after my summoning, Lord Hades…"**

**"****That's right. They are pests that were annoying me… so do as you please."** Hades smirked.

**"****As you wish, my Lord!" **Zorc Necrohades then disappeared on his current location as a miasma and materialized right behind Gotenks in a fraction of a second. (The same way on how Hiredugan from the DBZ Movie 13 usually does when fighting against the DBZ warriors). And before Gotenks could react, a powerful right hand smash landed on his entire body, sending him violently to one of the ruins with country-leveling shockwave. Zorc followed it with multiple punches in blinding speed that inflicted serious damage to Gotenks while continuously pinning the fused Saiyan to the ground.

"That monster…!" Vegetta gritted his teeth as he immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 and flew towards Zorc in enormous speed.

"That was… Zorc Necrophades!" Hipolita muttered, enough for Batman to hear. "It is one of the greatest evils that were created after the ancient Egyptian Civilization was erected! Using the power of darkness and desires of the ancient Egyptians, Zorc created miracles and granted knowledge to them, thus making the ancient Egyptians worshipped him as a god. However, a certain powerful Pharaoh used a powerful sealing mystic art to trap him away for eternity! But to think that it could collaborate with Hades…" Hipolita muttered in surprise and fear.

(Hipolita's statement regarding Zorc Necrophades is a YuGiOh Millenium World Arc reference).

"So this simply means that the army of Archfiend Skulls was sacrificed to summon a powerful Weiss with powers that could rival that of gods." Batman gritted his teeth. "And in the end, the only way to defeat it is by sealing that Demon away." The Dark Knight then looked towards the direction where Naruto is pinned after Hades attacked him. He knew that the Shinobi has the power to defeat this demon called Zorc thru his sealing techniques…

After seeing Vegetta immediately transforming into Super Saiyan 4 and engaged the new powerful monster in battle, Super Saiyan 4 Goku then used Instant Transmission to appear right in front of Hades with his golden Saiyan ki bursting out of his body.

"How dare you turn your back against me!? We are not done fighting yet!" Goku then attacked Hades with his usual speed that he used when he beat down Hades earlier but Hades became too fast after transforming into his Demon God form as he can now read all of Super Saiyan 4 Goku's attacks. And with a headbutt, Goku was also sent skidding backwards with bleeding forehead.

Yusuke then stepped up flared his Reiki to the maximum level. Then, he tapped into his heritage's powers, allowing him to access his Youki and overwritten his S-Class Reiki. This gave him some markings on his entire body similar to that of when he fought Sensui and Yomi. Thus, Yusuke entered his Mazoku form.

"Take this! REIGAN _(Spirit Gun)_!" Yusuke fired his Reigan towards Hades. The Demon God didn't bother to dodge so he got consumed by the powerful blast that could incinerate a continent. But after a few seconds, Hades just released a powerful demonic energy to dispel the energy sphere that was created by the Reigan and also created a massive shockwave that sent Mazoku Yusuke skidding backwards as well. "This bastard really is a god! But I can't just let him kill the Shinobi kid right in front of me!" He said while bracing himself.

"Enough!" Superman then flew towards Hades and tried to punch the god on his supposed blind spot, but Hades caught his hand and violently slammed him on the ground, followed with a mountain-busting kick that sent Superman pinned on the other ruins with massive shockwaves due to the impact.

* * *

><p>A few hundred meters away from where the battle is happening, the Generals of Nifheim are watching as the battle unfolds. They are currently standing right in front of the Gates of the Underworld, right in front of the key socket that opened the gate.<p>

"So you really just provoked Hades for him to battle the Makai Kings and the Chosen Child? That's ingenius!" Grimmjow smirked while watching the battle with demonic grin.

"That's right. With this, we no longer need to fight them and have Lord Hades eliminate them for good." Ulquiorra said in emotionless tone.

"But the way you talk to Lord Hades sent chills within me. I thought you really were planning to engage him in battle." Neliel muttered.

"We are Weiss with sentience. Even if he fought against us, he cannot just kill us easily due to our physiology. So even if he happened to attack us, I believe that we can survive it." Ulquiorra stated. "That's why the Shinobi must be eliminated since he has the most powerful sealing capability among the beings that are currently here."

"But if Lord Hades succeeded on defeating them, then he'll be entering the material world! With that, we can no longer continue our plan!" Nnoitra complained.

"Not really. If Lord Hades happened to actually made it in the material world, expect that the Daimakaicho and Valhala to take care of him. Lord Hades is a straight-forward thinker so he won't have to think about that, but he can definitely be stopped. However, our plan covered the possible response from the Daimakaicho and Valhala against us. So our plan has much higher success rate than that of Lord Hades. That's the reason itself why we need to eliminate the Jupiter Sisters and use the altered Fuzetsu." Ulquiorra reasoned.

"You really have covered all the bases. That's the reason why Shirosaki Ichigo and Lune-sama trusts you more than us. Damn it." Grimmjow said but smirking while watching the battle.

"It doesn't sound like you are complimenting me." Ulquiorra replied. "For now, let's see how everything will unfold. Once we are certain on the outcome of this battle, we'll leave. The only way to defeat Lord Hades right now is if someone tried to destroy this key. So we'll have to protect it."

"Understood." Neliel nodded while the other two Generals grinned as they knew that someone will definitely be fighting against them to destroy the key.

* * *

><p>On the other side… since Gohan is no longer hindering Wonder Woman, J'onn and the Flash, the three super heroes flew towards the Amazon Queen.<p>

"Mother! Is there anything that we can do against Hades!?" Wonder Woman quickly asked her mother.

"Destroy the key! It's our only hope!" Hipolita quickly said. Batman, Wonder Woman, J'onn and the Flash looked towards the key and they saw the Nifheim Generals standing around it.

"But that would simply mean that we'll need to get pass through them." The Martian spoke with visible narrowed eyes, glaring at the Nifheim Generals. "But we don't know their powers and abilities."

"From what I've seen, the Shinobi is fighting against them before they were teleported here by Hades' spell. So we will need some information first to fight against them on even grounds." Wonder Woman said. They then looked towards the ruins where the Shinobi landed after Hades attacked him. Then towards Hades who are fighting against Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Mystic Gohan, Superman and the Makai Kings. And then, they looked towards Zorc Necrophades who is facing off against Super Saiyan 4 Vegetta and the newly transformed Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks.

"I'll go." Batman spoke as he picked up a grappling hook while looking towards the ruins where the Shinobi currently is. "Diana, J'onn, Flash, engage those white beings in battle, but your main objective is to destroy the key of the Gate of Tartaros. While I'll go towards the Shinobi to check up on him and ask for the information regarding those Generals. We'll use our communicator attached to our ears for communication." Batman then fired his grappling hook away before anyone can respond.

"There he goes." The Flash smirked. Wonder Woman looked towards her mother and they nodded to each other. She then flew along with the Martian with the Flash super-speeding below them. And their mission is to destroy the relic key… the very key that they have collected and assembled that's why Hades was able to escape from Tartaros. But for them to do that, they'll need to fight against the Generals of Nifheim…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Yoko Kurama threw some seeds powered with his own Reiki to the ground where Hades was currently standing. The seeds grew as a plant vine in massive rate and bind Hades. Seeing the seemingly immobile god, Superman fired his Heat Vision and Arctic Breath at the same time against the god, creating one massive explosion. However, powerful demonic beams were fired towards them within the rubbles and the beams hit the two before they could even react, each demonic beam creating another massive explosion with matching shockwaves.<p>

It is then that Gohan, who is now currently on his Mystic Super Saiyan form, appeared behind Hades and Hiei appeared right in front of the god, both of them preparing their own powerful attacks…

"MASENKO!" Gohan yelled as he fired the ki blast that was charged by both his hands in front of his forehead.

"JAO ENSATU KOKURYUHA _(Black Flames Spirit Dragon)_!" A black flaming dragon was released from the three-eyed King's right hand and charged towards Hades in blinding speed.

The two attacks hit Hades directly and their combined attacks created an earth-shaking collision that shook the battlefield. After a few seconds, the smoke cleared, only for them to see Hades emerging out from the explosion with enraged expression. It is then that they noticed some visible damage that was now healing after receiving the combined attacks.

**"****How dare you inflict pain against me!?" **Hades yelled as he disappeared on his current location and reappeared right behind Mystic Saiyan Gohan and gave an earth-shattering punch against him, making the hybrid Saiyan skid backwards in enormous speed and hit Hiei on the way before being slammed on the ruins.

However, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Mazoku Yusuke saw the damage that the combined attacks from Hiei and Gohan inflicted against the mad god. Even if it is already regenerating, it is very clear that the combined attacks damaged Hades.

"Hey. Did you see that?" Mazoku Yusuke asked Goku while glaring towards Hades.

"Yeah. The combined attacks from my son and your comrade inflicted some damage against Hades. None of our previous attacks worked before, right?" Super Saiyan 4 Goku nodded. 'I am about to enter Super Saiyan God form since our attacks isn't working against this god. Well, it is quite obvious since only a god can hurt a god. But how come Hades acquired such damage from Gohan and that three-eyed person's combined attacks?' Goku thought.

"That's right. I know that you golden warriors are a lot more powerful than us in terms of sheer power… and I can also sense that you have different kind of powers than ours. But that may be the reason why the attacks from your son and Hiei worked." Yusuke replied. After all, even if he is quite dumb, with his education under Enki being the current King of Raizen's country, he can still use his brain for some logical thinking.

"So you mean a combined attack from two different kinds of power can inflict damage against Hades?" Super Saiyan 4 Goku replied in interest.

"Well, that's all that I can think of. I'm just a dumb person who loves to fight." Yusuke replied with a grin.

"Really? Then we'll get along pretty well!" Goku smirked towards Yusuke since he could relate to him. "But is that kid that Hades attacked earlier really is the Chosen Child?" Goku asked. He had also heard that from the Daimakaicho right after they arrive on her temple. So he just wanted some clarification.

"I don't know. Those Nifheim General bastards also called him like that during our fight earlier. But the Shinobi didn't seem to have any idea what it is. All that matters for me right now is that he is a comrade and we share the same goals against New Hell's darkness. So I can't let him fight Hades alone if I can't help it." Yusuke then looked towards Goku. "What about you? Why did you jump out and tried to protect the Shinobi if you didn't know anything about him?"

"Hmm… I guess my instincts kicks in and decided to protect him. Those you call Generals and even Hades acknowledge the kid as the Chosen Child. If he really is an important person for this reality, then we cannot allow him to die right in front of us!" Goku then looked towards Hades who is approaching the two of them. "And besides, Hades is my opponent before you guys got summoned here. I can't forgive someone who turned his back against me before we even finish our fight."

"We really have the same principle regarding battles." Yusuke wiped his nose with his left thumb. "So what now, should we test what we have thought about against Hades?"

"Sure. I also am interested in knowing how to beat a god without using a god's power!" Goku replied. "Let's sync our attack and fire the same specific level of power against him!"

"Got it!" Yusuke grinned excitingly as both he and the Super Saiyan 4 Goku charged their signature attacks towards Hades…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Super Saiyan 4 Vegetta gave a planet-wrecking uppercut against Zorc Necrophades that sent the gigantic demon skidding backwards. However, the Demon stretched his gigantic arms while skidding backwards and grabbed the airborne Vegetta and gripped him tightly, making Vegetta growl in pain. The Demon then slammed Vegetta to one of the ruins with massive force. The attack is then followed by a slamming impact from the Demon's titanic tail and the demonic tail continued to pummel Super Saiyan 4 Vegetta with ground-shaking force.<p>

**"****Kneel before Zorc… Kneel before Lord Hades!"** Zorc's demonic tone echoed. But his enjoyment is halted by a powerful ki blast that created a gaping hole in its body. And it is from Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks who just recovered from his previous attacks…

"Get away from him, you stupid-looking Demon!" Gotenks yelled as he fired multiple ki blasts in random succession, inflicting damages and multiple holes on Zorc's body. But the Demon simply disintegrated as a miasma once again and rematerialized once again behind Gotenks with all the damage from the previous attacks completely regenerated. Zorc then attempted to clap his own hands with massive force with Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks nearly got sandwiched between his two demonic palms. Gotenks is now currently using his strength from both his arms and legs for him not to get crushed by the colliding palms of the Demon.

It is then that Super Saiyan 4 Vegetta flew out from the crater where he is pummeled by the Demon's tail and quickly charged another of his signature attack…

"Take this! GALICK GUN!" Vegetta fired a star-leveling blast against Zorc's gigantic body and the explosion consumed the Demon, making Gotenks be released against the Demons palms and flew towards Vegetta to evade the expanding ki blast that consumed the entire body of the Demon.

"That attack is more than enough to disintegrate Majin Buu down to his last cells. I wonder what will be the effect of it against this Demon." Vegetta said seriously with numerous bruises all over his body.

"But this Demon is a lot stronger than Majin Buu..." Gotenks retorted but met Vegetta's glare, making them freeze on their current stance.

It is then that a Demonic arm materialized out of nowhere and slammed Gotenks and Vegetta on the ground simultaneously. It created a violent tremor that shook the place with powerful shockwaves. The two then looked towards the residing energy sphere created by Vegetta's Galick Gun, only to see the materializing body of the Demon with visible damage from Vegetta's current attack.

**"****It's been a while since I receive such damage from a fight."** Zorc Necrophades smirked as the damage was regenerating in fast rate. **"That's why in return, you will receive a beating that have never experienced yet!"** Zorc then emitted powerful demonic energy that could be felt on the entire rift.

Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Super Saiyan 4 Vegetta stood up shakily, feeling pain from all over their body.

"Damn it… I never thought of fighting such strong opponents again. The hype that Bills-sama told us regarding this Universe really didn't disappoint!" Vegetta smirked despite the injuries that he currently had.

"But I guess it is time for you to enter Super Saiyan God form!" Gotenks replied, but then silenced by Vegetta's death-glare.

"Stop retorting against me!" Vegetta yelled comically against the fused Saiyan. "Kakarotto is fighting against an actual god without using his Super Saiyan God form! While I am fighting against a no name Demon and you want me to use the Super Saiyan God form? No way! Unless Kakarotto used the God form, I'll never use that form against this fodder Demon!"

"You're still putting your rivalry against him above anything else… even on this kind of situation?" Gotenks muttered with a sigh. After all, this is the prideful Prince of the Saiyans, Vegetta. Only Goku and Bulma are the ones who have the record of successfully persuading him. The two Saiyans then prepared their fighting stance against the giant Demon for another round of battle…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Batman landed on the ruins where Naruto was sent flying after he got sucker-punched by Hades.<p>

"Shinobi!" Batman ran towards the ruins, only to felt a surging power from the rubbles. And with a sudden Chakra release, Naruto disintegrated the blocks and ruins that buried him and stood on the middle of the crater while stretching his neck and arms.

"That's quite a blow." Naruto the used Shunshin and landed a few meters away from Batman. He then looked towards Hades battle with serious expression. 'I think Madara will die if he received such attack. Good thing is that my Uzumaki genes and Bijuu Cells along with this thin layer of transparent Chakra that was layered on my skin have increased my durability.' the Shinobi thought. After all, using the Armor of Sand principle from Gaara, Naruto also can activate this thin layer of Chakra to protect himself against powerful attacks. And all his damage was already regenerated thru his Uzumaki genes.

'He took on such attack from a god and emerged without even a scratch? I think J'onn really have mistaken about this kid, saying that the Shinobi is just a human like me.' Batman thought. "What happened?" The Dark Knight quickly asked.

"I am observing the battle within the rubbles before you came. And all I can say is that he really is one hell of a powerful god." Naruto said.

"That's already obvious." Batman replied. "The only way to defeat Hades right now is to send him back to Tartaros thru the Gates of the Underworld. And for Hades to be sealed back, the key to the Gates of the Underworld must be destroyed. But the four beings that you have recently been fighting with before you got summoned here are currently guarding it!"

"I see." Naruto looked towards the battling Wonder Woman, the Flash, and Martian against Grimmjow, Neliel and Nnoitra with Ulquiorra just standing by to closely guard the key of the Underworld. "Actually those four are the ones responsible for the appearance of multiple Demons on our world. And you are right; we are currently fighting before we got summoned here. Good thing is that only we are the ones who got summoned, not the others…" the Shinobi said while thinking about the Goddesses.

'So he really is fighting to protect the world within the shadows against these Demons.' Batman thought. He then remembered what he had said before against the Shinobi… _"You have the power to make the world a better place, but you only decided to use your power for your own convenience. That's what it sounds to me." _(Batman said this from Chapter 15). 'So he really didn't join us not because of his own personal issues, but for him to move around within the shadows to protect the world on his own way…'

"Those four are all Weiss with enormous amounts of power and high level of sentience. They are on an entirely different level than the ones we have fought before." Naruto explained. "Each of them has their own abilities which are also powerful on their own right outside of their overwhelming power. You guys will need the power of the Makai Kings to defeat them." He said while not removing his gaze towards Hades battle.

"Clear. But with the Kings currently fighting against Hades, we will need you against those beings. After all, you already have information on how to deal with them." Batman replied on his usual dark tone.

"I can't." Naruto narrowed his eyed towards Hades. "After what he did against me, that bastard of a god needs some payback! I'll need to personally beat that bastard to pulp!" Naruto then released some Chakra that was currently rivaling that of Hashirama. After seeing such powerful being along with the golden warriors that are fighting with the Justice League before their arrival, Naruto just realized that this world has what it takes for him to use his true powers… the power that he thought that he may never use against anyone… the power as that of the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Back to the material world… in the home temple of the Naruto and the Norse Goddesses…<p>

"There's it!" Urd pointed out to the seemingly monitor that was reflected on the Magic Circle that they were creating for them to locate and summon Naruto and the Makai Kings back. "We've finally found the trace of the Obligatory Summoning Spell, and it is located on that rift within the Island of the Amazon, Themyscira!"

_"__I'll amplify my magic so we can see what's currently happening on that rift!"_ Apollo said as the Magic Circle where they are currently glowed brightly. Then, it displayed the scenes on the current events on that rift, which greatly surprised them.

"That's… Hades! And also Zorc Necrophades!" Belldandy said with visible but rare surprised expression on her face.

"And the Justice League. They seem to be fighting against that Demon God along with those golden warriors." Haqua muttered.

"Where is Naruto!?" Skuld quickly said as she looked around the projection. She then sighed in relief after seeing Naruto standing beside Batman while discussing something. "Thank God… you're alright…" Skuld sighed in relief.

_"__Uzumaki-san…"_ Diana smiled in relief as well. She can also feel the relief of her host, Tenri, after seeing Naruto. _"Can we start the Reverse Summoning Spell of the Heavenly Gods?"_

"Not yet. The Magic Circle that we created consumed the Magic that we have applied for locating Naruto and the Makai Kings' current location. So we'll need to recharge the Magic Circle once again to produce appropriate power for the Reverse Summoning Spell." Urd explained. "But this will be good enough since we can see what is happening while we are charging the power of the Magic Circle."

"Even so, we'll need to do it as soon as possible!" Skuld retorted to Urd. The Goddesses and the Devil girl nodded to each other as they start amplifying the Magic Circle with their own powers to summon Naruto back…

Keiichi is just watching on the sidelines with a small smile on his face. Despite the current situation, he can't help but be surprised upon seeing the Goddesses from different Heavenly factions and myths helping each other for one, same goal. This has never happened before in any history records and mythologies, since each Heavenly factions tends to isolate their own myths on their own, as if implying that they are the superior pantheon of gods than the other. But now, they are together despite their differences… and it is all because of Naruto.

"You're slowly starting to change this world without even trying, Naruto." Keiichi muttered silently with a small smile.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Teaming up against me eh?"** Hades smirked cockily while approaching Mazoku Yusuke and Super Saiyan 4 Goku, both are charging their signature attacks against Hades. **"Only someone with a power of a god can hurt me. Your attacks don't have such properties!" **Hades then dashed in massive speed towards the two.

"Then don't mind if we try! REIGAN!" Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun.

"Let's go! KAME HAME HA!" Goku also fired his signature attack. Both attacks are somewhat on the same level of power. After all, Yusuke and Goku knew that their power levels are entirely different so both of them adjusted their powers to match the power output of their attacks.

**"****Even if you combine your powers, it is useless!" **Hades smirked, then prepared his arms to swipe away the attacks and finish the two of them in a single instance. However, much to Hades surprise, the Reigan and the Kamehameha beam melded into each other and became a single… powerful beam with overwhelming power while midway before the attack hit him…

"This is…!" Naruto, who is watching how Hades battle on the distance, got surprised after realizing something when the attacks from Yusuke and Goku melded as one potent, powerful attack. "It can't be…"

The combined beam attack from Goku and Yusuke's signature attack landed on Hades' arm that attempted to swipe the beam away. But instead of being swiped away, the beam overpowered Hades' arm, stopping Hades advance towards Goku and Yusuke, and is now pushing the god back.

**"****This power…!"** Hades gritted his teeth. Goku and Yusuke applied additional power on their beam attacks and after a few moments, their combined attacks exploded, enveloping Hades' entire body with multi-continent leveling force.

Super Saiyan Mystic Gohan saw the massive explosion as he landed right beside Goku while Yoko Kurama and Hiei also landed behind Yusuke after recovering from Hades' attacks against them.

"Wow… your powers complimented that guy's own power…" Gohan commented while looking towards Yusuke.

"Combining two kinds of different powers is quite a feat." Yoko spoke. "That guy whom you've collaborated with has entirely different level of power than yours, yet both of you managed to sync your attacks despite the differenced on their properties?"

"Well, let's just say that we were able to do it since we are the same kind of person." Yusuke grinned towards Yoko.

"Amen to that!" Goku also grinned.

"Yeah. They both have stupid grins. No doubt that they will get along." Hiei muttered grumpily. "But don't expect for Hades to get defeated by such attack."

* * *

><p>On the other hand…<p>

"Yusuke's Reigan… and that monkey guy's Kamehameha attack…" Naruto muttered. This caught Batman's attention. "No… Yusuke's power… and that monkey guy's power… if synced properly and combined… it's the same as that of my…"

"What are you muttering about?" Batman asked in a dark tone.

"That's definitely it." Naruto muttered, ignoring Batman's question. "I'll have to try it out myself then." Naruto said as he drew a Hiraishin kunai.

Batman got annoyed. He hates the fact that he is being ignored, especially by someone who is visibly and definitely much younger than him. But before he could voice his frustration, a louder and much powerful frustrated yell roared on the location.

**"****How dare you… stupid little insects… to hurt me like this…!" ** Hades emerged from the explosion with visible damage all over his body. Even if the damage is now regenerating in hi-speed, the group can see that Goku and Yusuke's combined attacks has much greater damage than Gohan and Hiei's combined attacks from earlier.

"Score!" Yusuke smirked as he exchanged a high-five with Goku.

"Hades received damage…?" Gohan muttered in surprise. Yoko and Hiei also reacted the same as that of the hybrid Saiyan.

"Well, it is all his assumptions." Goku smirked towards Yusuke. "Gohan's Masenko and that three-eyed person's Black Dragon from earlier inflicted some damage against Hades, but this guy's earlier Reigan attack and my recent attacks didn't inflict any damage against Hades. So we concluded that Hades can get hurt if we combine our current power and sync our attacks on the same level. And it worked!"

"And the reason why our combined attacks inflicted greater damage is because our powers are in sync, or technically, we fired the same level of power. Hiei and that person named Gohan's attack are not in sync so they only inflict small damage." Yusuke smirked as well.

"Good assumption Yusuke. Now we know what it takes to inflict damage against a god." Yoko said then looked towards Hades' now regenerated damage.

"I can't believe that there is such an attack that could damage a god even if you are not using your Super Saiyan God form yet, father." Gohan said.

"If this keeps up, then I won't need to use that form on this battle." Goku cracked his knuckles. "I know that this is the first time that we guys met, but let's beat this annoying thing down!"

"Yeah! I also wanted to beat down a god!" Yusuke also cracked his knuckles with Hiei and Yoko smirking from behind.

"But father, I thought you wanted to fight a god single-handedly to test your Super Saiyan God form, that's why we isolated you while battling against him." Gohan inquired.

"Well, I learn something better than fighting one on one against a god!" Goku said as he charged his golden Super Saiyan 4 aura.

**"****I'll eliminate all of you, right here and now!" **Hades yelled in rage while releasing large amounts of demonic aura. The Makai Kings, Goku and Gohan prepared their fighting stance, anticipating the next move that the mad god might do against them. However, much to their surprise, a Hiraishin kunai landed right in front of the god. And in a fraction of a second, the familiar Shinobi kid appeared in a flash with large, bluish orb charged on his right hand and slammed it to the god's chest before Hades could even react.

"OODAMA RASENGAN _(Big Ball Spiraling Sphere)_!" The Rasengan created a massive Chakra sphere that quickly enveloped Hades. The Chakra Sphere continued to grow as it skidded backwards, and grew further until the Chakra Sphere became about 50-meter wide in size. (Naruto's current Oodama Rasengan is about the size of his Senpou: Oodama Rasengan during Invasion of Pain, with much greater power.)

"Shinobi kid!" Superman, who just got up from Hades previous attack against him, yelled as Naruto leaped away from the expanding Chakra Sphere and landed in front of Goku and Yusuke. Superman also flew towards the group. "What did you do? That's reckless!"

"I'm just trying something out." Naruto gave an eye-smile towards Superman. The Man of Steel and the rest of the group who are present on the location looked towards Naruto in wonder.

Hades then released some potent demonic energy to disperse the Chakra Sphere that enveloped him that was created by the Oodama Rasengan attack. And much to the group's surprise, except Naruto, Hades also received visible damage from Naruto's attack, but the damages are also regenerating in hi-speed.

"Just as I thought…" Naruto muttered.

**"****The Chosen Child…!" **Hades said in rage while glaring towards Naruto.

"You're attack… alone… can hurt Hades… a god?" Gohan muttered in surprise. After all, it is a given knowledge that a god can only be hurt by another god or someone with godly power… and just now, they did just discover that gods can also be hurt by melding two different powers of different properties into a single, new kind of power…

"I think so. Yusuke and monkey-guy's combined attack earlier verified that." Naruto said seriously as he flared his current Chakra that could rival that of Hashirama's (Similar on how Natsu Dragneel released his flames). He then further tapped within his Chakra, now making it around Rikudo Obito-level. The group is surprised by the potency of the power that the Shinobi kid is emitting.

"What do you mean by that? I know that we have near identical kind of powers. In fact, I could feel that part of your power is Spiritual Energy, the same power that we denizens of Reikai and Makai are currently using." Yoko spoke in curiosity.

"Really?" Goku tilted his head. "But based on the power that this kid is emitting right now, I can feel that it is composed of the same power as that of us… the one we call Physical Energy or ki's."

"That's right." Naruto smirked, then looked towards the raging Hades who is now approaching them. "My power is called Chakra. Chakra is created within our Chakra Circulatory system, a special body circulation that only those who came from our world may possibly have. The Chakra Circulatory System provides access to Chakra so the Shinobi can use jutsus like the one I have used against Hades right now. And this Chakra is created by the Chakra Circulatory System by combining our Spiritual Energy and Physical Energy, thus creating an all new kind of power. So technically, my power is an all kind of power that was created from the melded Physical and Spiritual Energy."

The group is stunned upon the revelation. Even Superman cannot comprehend what he just heard. Here is someone from another reality with ability to use a power that was created from already two powerful kinds of energies.

"I can't believe it…" Superman muttered.

"I'd like to try it out again. Let me fight Hades on my own for now." Naruto said to the stunned group and disappeared before they could even react and reappeared a few meters away in front of Hades…

**"****I'll never forgive you! Chosen Child or not… I'll rip your body to pieces!" **Hades yelled towards Naruto.

"Consider that first attack from me a payback from before. Now that we are even, you no longer have any excuse once I beat you down to pulp!" Naruto yelled while releasing his potent Chakra, rivaling that of Rikudo Obito. This is the current strongest level of Chakra that he has released ever since he arrived on this world.

* * *

><p>-Mindscape-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Finally… a worthy battle!"** Juubi Kurama smirked with rare tone of excitement on his roaring voice.

"Yeah! Prepare, Kurama. We are facing a god. I might need to tap into your power on this battle!" Naruto said in excitement.

**"****You're more than welcome to do that! Let's show this god what a Shinobi can actually do! It is time for you to use those jutsus that are said to be capable of slaying dragons and gods… the Uzumaki Clan's true battle style… Kazeryujin!" **Juubi Kurama roared once again. "**Ikke! Nidaime Rikudo Sennin!"**

"Ossu!" Naruto smirked to himself.

* * *

><p>-Mindscape Discussion End-<p>

* * *

><p>Hades and Naruto dashed towards each other but Naruto used Shunshin on halfway to disappear in Hades view. Naruto then reappeared right in front of Hades with his right hand equipped with seemingly burning Chakra that was converted as a Wind Element and punched Hades stomach in lightning speed to execute one of his original jutsu.<p>

"FUUTON: SENPUKEN _(Wind Release: Tornado Fist)_!" Naruto released his jutsu on his fist right after the attack landed against Hades. However, Hades was able to brace himself from the attack. But the after effect of the Fuuton: Senpuken, the drilling tornado tip on the very location where Naruto's punch landed, made the god skid backwards. Hades released a potent Demonic energy to stop himself from skidding backwards, only to see Naruto who used Hiraishin to reappear right in front of the skidding god once again.

Actually, Naruto implanted a Hiraishin mark on the part where Naruto's Fuuton: Senpuken landed so he can now use the Yellow Flash's jutsu against the god on his own whim. Taking advantage of the god that is currently off-guard due to his current attack, Naruto once again attacked Hades with the same jutsu, but by combining it with one of his father's supposed original jutsu…

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

* * *

><p><em>Naruto is now browsing the several hundreds of large scrolls that Minato left to him on his mindscape. And a lot of scrolls are regarding some of the jutsus that Minato wasn't able to complete because of the attack of the Kyuubi on Konoha. And he has all the time in the world to complete them as his own jutsu since he is still trapped within the dimension rift along with his partner, the Juubi Kurama.<em>

_After learning the Rankyaku and seeing the power of the jutsu (Rankyaku was used in Chapter 8 of this fic), Naruto got excited on learning new uncompleted jutsus from his father's jutsu library. And this time, what caught his interest is the jutsu called 'Multi-Ren (Multi-hit)' attack._

_"__Multi-Ren…?" Naruto muttered while browsing the scroll of the jutsu._

**_"_****_Hmm… a special kind of jutsu that allows the user to hit the opponent simultaneously thru a physical attack."_**_Juubi Kurama responded while also reading the scroll as Naruto's back is laying on his thick fur._

_"__Thru physical attack? So this is a taijutsu based attack…" Naruto nodded._

**_"_****_That's right. It is more of a straight punch oor kick against the opponent, but due to the effect of the jutsu, a physical attack that was used with Multi-Ren jutsu will create additional hits, causing additional damage to the target."_**_Juubi Kurama explained. __**"For example, if you punch someone, it normally creates a single impact, right? Multi-Ren jutsu allows you to hit the opponent on the same spot with multiple impacts, depending on the expertise of the user…"**_

_"__So for example…" Naruto punched the air. "That was a single impact. If I learn this jutsu, a single punch can create multiple impacts on the target?"_

**_"_****_Good use of your brain kid."_**_Juubi Kurama complimented the pouting Jinchuuriki. __**"After all, this jutsu is created with the same principle as that of Rasengan and Rankyaku. It requires no hand seal so Minato can perform the jutsu in conjunction with his Hiraishin jutsu. A Shinobi with above average physical strength like Minato can send his opponent flying by using Multi-Ren with any taijutsu attacks Actually, Minato was able to achieve 2-Hits of Multi-Ren. However, for someone like you who has awakened Uzumaki genes and equipped with Bijuu Cells, like the Rankyaku, this Multi-Ren jutsu could inflict serious damage against anyone, if you didn't kill them outright with the attact."**_

_"__I see… But this jutsu is so cool!" Naruto grinned as he read the scroll of Multi-Ren jutsu with excitement. Naruto then created multiple Kage Bunshins, then started training for learning the Multi-Ren jutsu…_

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback End-<em>

* * *

><p>'Now, I'll surpass you… Tou-chan!' Naruto muttered on his head as he released his charged up chakra on his right hand…<p>

"5-REN… FUUTON: SENPUKEN _(Five-Hit: Wind Release: Tornado Fist)_!" Naruto combined the Multi-Ren jutsu with his own original jutsu as the punch landed on Hades' stomach violently. The punch created a drilling tornado as an after effect after the Chakra from the punch is released.

**"****This attack again! Futil… What?" **As Hades braced himself since he thought that he already knew the power of the jutsu, he felt another violent shockwave on the exact same area where Naruto's punch landed with much powerful impact from the first actual punch. So the second impact was combined with the drilling tornado's power that was after-effect of the first punch, creating a much powerful force than before that sent Hades' body skidding backwards. Hades gritted his teeth and glared towards Naruto who is now charging another signature jutsu on his right hand that was raised mid-air…

"That was just the second hit… now... the third one!" As the 2nd impact from the attack also created its own drilling tornado after-effect that was combined with the first drilling tornado from the first impact, a third, much more powerful shockwave with much more powerful force than the 2nd impact drilled on Hades' body. The 3rd impact was also combined with the drilling tornado created from the after-effect of the first two impact, creating a much enormous force than before, sending Hades to be pinned on one of the ruins.

"Incredible…" Yoko Kurama absentmindedly muttered as a gigantic tornado continued to drill on Hades' body. Even Goku and Gohan are surprised upon the potency of the attack that Naruto just executed…

"4th hit!" Naruto yelled as the 4th shockwave was felt on Hades' body with the drilling tornado grew large since the 3rd impact also created a drilling tornado as the punch's after-effect and melded with the already existing drilling tornado. The 4th impact further drilled Hades on a gigantic crater and the drilling tornado became very strong that it can now blew anything on its path.

**"****Damn it!"** Hades yelled in pain as he struggled on get out of the powerful, potent tornado. Especially since it is created from a power that could very well hurt him…

"Now… 5th hit!" Naruto yelled as the final shockwave erupted against Hades' body while also creating a gigantic drilling tornado that was drilling against Hades stomach where the first four impacts landed, further grinding the mad god on a large, deep crater. The gigantic drilling tornado that was grinding Hades was now created from 5 powerful tornadoes as after effect of each hit/shockwave. Even the Saiyans are now bracing themselves due to the powerful gust of wind that was created by the jutsu…

(Technically, I just used the Multi-hit principle of Kugi Punch from Toriko. Since I have also mentioned that Naruto, on his current level, is around Toriko-level from Chapter 2 and Chapter 7)

And to make things worse, Naruto has been able to finally finished the jutsu that he was charging on his right hand during the entire time that the shockwaves are pummeling Hades. He then leaped several hundred meters above the ground and further applied additional Chakra on the jutsu, making its size to further increase and making its power more potent…

"Take this…! FUUTON: CHOU OODAMA RASENSHURIKEN _(Wind Release: Ultra Big Ball Spiraling Rasenshuriken)_!" Naruto threw the jutsu towards the gigantic drilling tornado created by the Multi-Hit Senpuken with matching powerful gust of wind that blew anything on its path. The combined wind of the giant tornado and the gust of the enormous Rasenshuriken forced the battles within the rift to be stopped temporarily as the heroes and their opponents alike were almost got blown away. As the Rasenshuriken landed on Hades' location, it exploded as an enormous mass of Chakra Sphere that that was far more powerful than the full-powered Bijuu Dama created by Obito's incomplete Juubi…

Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan Mystic Gohan released their golden kis to protect the Makai Kings and Superman from the overwhelming gust of the continental level destructive power of Naruto's Rasenshuriken. Same goes for Super Saiyan 4 Vegetta and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks while Zorc Necrophades skidded backwards due to sheer wind gust alone. The Justice League, on the other hand, can't believe that such level of power came from the human in the name of the Shinobi. Even the Nifheim Generals have visible surprised expression on their faces due to the power that was used by the Shinobi, including the stoic Ulquiorra…

"Father…" Gohan muttered. "How come this kid has such kind of power…? I can sense that he is only around your level before transforming into Super Saiyan against Frieza… But how he was able to do this much against Hades… a god on the level as that of Bills-sama…?"

"You're right, Gohan. Currently, his power level is estimated to be around that level as of now. But the nature and property of his power seemed to be different than us. Like what he has said, it was created from two different kinds of power, thus creating a more potent one. So he should at least capable of doing this much." Goku said while smirking towards the Shinobi who just landed on the ground after throwing the Rasenshuriken. "…so in terms of power level, we are on an entirely different class from him. But in terms of power density, it has a great potential to surpass that of ours..."

"I see… now I can understand why Bills-sama got interested on his power…" Gohan said while looking towards Naruto. "That kid… the one that the Daimakaicho called as the Chosen Child… despite having lower level of power than us… the nature of his power… can rival and even kill the Gods…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Overwhelming…" Haqua muttered in surprise as she and the Goddesses are watching the battle thru their Magic Circle as they continue to channel their powers to summon Naruto and the Kings back.<p>

_"__This is far above anything that he has done before…"_ Diana replied as she remembered Naruto's battle against Lullaby (from Chapter 8).

"I always believe that Naruto is holding back a lot of power. But now that he needs to fight a god, he got no choice but to release his true power…" Belldandy replied as she watched intently on the battle.

_"__I can sense that Naruto is a human, but how come does a human become capable of wielding such kind of power?"_ Apollo said. After all, this is the first time that she actually saw Naruto fought in battle.

"I believe he should be the one to explain that to you, Kanon-chan's Goddess…" Urd replied. "…but I'll be more than happy to tell you his story if Kanon-chan will give me her autograph later." The Goddess of the Past smiled. After all, she is a huge fan of Kanon.

"Urd!" Skuld gave a sisterly glare towards her elder sister. "Naruto is fighting against a god right now! So stop your non-sense comments and concentrate on channeling our Magic to this Reverse Summoning Magic Circle!" She yelled. Kanon and Tenri, both are within their Goddess' consciousness, heard those words…

'This girl named Skuld… she seemed to care a lot for Naruto-kun…' Tenri thought.

'Why… does she also has… feelings for him…?' Kanon muttered within Kanon as well.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"That's one crazy power! That Chosen Child really is no joke!" Grimmjow said in surprise after seeing how Naruto damaged Hades with barrage of attacks. He is now currently fighting with the Flash in a seemingly game of speed before he was able to kick the speedsters face and send him skidding backwards.<p>

'The Shinobi is once again using country, no, continent busting attacks! Yet I can't defeat this one that he previously fought before arriving here?' The Flash said as he wiped the blood that dripped down his mouth. "I'll need to do more!" As he once again disappeared in a blur while trying to pass against Grimmjow.

"That's more than enough to verify that he is holding back against us the last time that we fought against him…" Neliel replied to Grimmjow while dodging Wonder Woman's punch and retaliated with her own attack.

'They also have super strength to fight against me and J'onn on equal terms… just like the information that Batman told us after talking with the Shinobi…' Wonder Woman muttered as she blocked a powerful Cero with her bracelet, still sent her skidding backwards.

"With that power, it is now legitimate why he can fight on equal grounds against Ulquiorra. He can even fight against Shirosaki in this case!" Nnoitra tried to slice the Martian with his limbs equipped with numerous blades but the Martian used his intangibility powers to evade the attack.

'Even I can become intangible, they still have a way to catch up against me. We need to destroy the key as soon as possible!' The Martian said while shape-shifting as a monster with multiple arms. He, along with the Flash and Wonder Woman looked towards Ulquiorra who is standing still while personally guarding the relic key of the Gates of the Underworld.

"We can't continue like this!" Wonder Woman gritted her teeth as her teammates once again tried to attack and defeat the Nifheim Generals using their own powers…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Bills and the Daimakaicho Hild has surprised expression visible on their faces after seeing that Naruto's attacks can actually damage a god. This caught Whis interest as well…<p>

"So this is the true power of the Chosen Child…" Whis spoke in amusement. "If you got hit by his attacks, I bet you'll also feel the pain like what Hades is currently experiencing, Bills-sama."

"Yeah. Even if I am a lot stronger than him, his attacks can definitely hurt me. Now I understand why the Chosen Child has the right to appear in my dreams…" Bills commented with his right hand on his chin.

"Like what I have said, the Chosen Child is a very interesting person. All that we need to do is to awaken his still sleeping power and potential for him to change the world. And will be very soon…" The Daimakaicho spoke while watching the expanding Rasenshuriken Chakra Sphere thru the magical monitor. "…after all, the Chosen Child isn't just randomly picked out… there is a specific reason why you, among all the other beings from other realities, is Chosen by the prophecy…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto landed a few meters in front of Goku and Yusuke with Superman levitating behind them. Gohan, Hiei and Yoko Kurama are also behind them as the gigantic Wind Chakra Sphere created by the Rasenshuriken slowly resided.<p>

"That attack is several folds more powerful than the one that you used against the mothership of the Alien Invaders…" Superman commented.

"That's right." Naruto took a side glance towards the Man of Steel. "But I doubt that this attack will be enough to defeat him." The Shinobi said as he returned his glare towards the humongous crater created by his attack. And indeed, with a dark flash, Hades emerged out of the giant crater and flew above the ground for several hundreds of meters with visible rage while looking towards Naruto. The mad god is now filled with a massive gaping hole on his chest due to the Multi-Hit Senpuken attack and multiple slashes injuries created by the Rasenshuriken's billions of tiny Wind Blades.

**"****Your power level is far below that of the Saiyan and around the power of the Makai Kings… yet your power can inflict this kind of damage against me… the power enough to slay and kill the gods… now, more than ever, I believe that you really are the Chosen Child…"** Hades spoke as he channeled enormous amount of energy to heal his damages in hi-speed.

"Wow… If I used those combination attacks against the other Weiss that I have encountered before, they'll definitely no longer able to regenerate in time before they were sealed. But he is still regenerating after receiving such damage…" Naruto said as he used a set of hand seals to activate his Wind Support jutsu. "NINPOU: FUUTON: CHAKRA DORAIBU _(Ninja Art: Wind Release: Chakra Drive)_!" After the jutsu's activation, the Rikudo-Obito Chakra level that he is currently using changed its property, making the bluish-white Chakra color change into greenish-white while also creating a crater where he is currently standing. After all, this is a special support jutsu for Wind Element users that increases the power of all the wind Jutsus several folds and also passively infusing his physical attacks with Wind Affinity (this jutsu is used on Chapter 14 against Yusuke).

"Well… you really have some special kind of power that was more than enough to inflict damage against that god." Yusuke smirked. "But with that idea, that also gave me the power to also inflict damage against that Hades!" Yusuke said as he balled his hands on his waist.

"Don't tell me… Yusuke…" Yoko muttered as he and Hiei distanced themselves away from their fellow Makai King.

"Yeah… The Shinobi isn't the only one who has two kinds of power… Because I also have my very own S-Class Reiki and SSS-Class Youki that I have inherited from Raizen old man! And the best part, I can combine them as one, more potent kind of power!" Yusuke smirked as he is now combining his two kinds of Spiritual Energy into one…

"So you will now be using the same power that Sensui used against us… but on an entirely different level…" Hiei muttered in amusement.

"Yeah!" Yusuke's blue aura that indicates his Reiki fused with his red aura that was the emblem of his Youki power. As the two power melded, it became a golden colored power that was quite similar to the Saiyans… creating a new kind of power… the Sacred Energy or known as Seikouki…

"Wow… so you also have your own super power-up!" Goku smirked, but not removing his gaze against the god since it may attack them any moment from now even if the damages from Naruto's attack are still regenerating.

"Of course! After all, I cannot just sit by and watch as the Shinobi fight against the god! I want to see who among us can defeat that god much faster!" Yusuke smirked as he cracked his knuckles in excitement.

"Hey! You never use that power against me!" Naruto said in comedic complaining tone to Yusuke.

"And same goes for you! You have a lot of attacks that you didn't use against me!" Yusuke retorted comically.

"And since this Yusuke person is also using the same dual kind of power, he can now also inflict damage against Hades." Gohan muttered as he watched Yusuke's power-up in amusement. "You might be stronger than them in sheer raw power even in just the Super Saiyan form, father. But if you will not use that form, they'll defeat Hades before you even have a chance." Gohan smiled to his father.

"I know. I don't have the dual kind of power like these two, but I do have a form that could inflict damage and defeat a god as well!" Goku smiled as he relaxed and tap within the innermost power of his Saiyan heritage, awakening the power of god that was resting deep within him. His Super Saiyan 4 form then disappeared and with a bright blue light, his golden Saiyan aura transformed into seemingly fiery red ki. His hair also returned back on his base form, but now became colored red as well with now visible leaner physiques and much younger appearance. "Now this… is my Super Saiyan God form…" Goku stated calmly.

"You also have a more powerful form than before?" Yusuke and Naruto inquired at the same time with surprised expression. Superman also had unexplained surprise on his face after seeing the newly powered up Saiyan.

"These guys…" Yoko Kurama smirked while looking towards the current Rikudo Obito-level Naruto, Seikuouki Mazoku Yusuke, and Super Saiyan God Goku. "…they really have powers that are far above our comprehension."

"I guess it would be better to leave these three monsters here." Hiei turned around while looking towards the other members of the Justice League who are also fighting against the Nifheim Generals. "They'll be enough to defeat that god." Yoko and Hiei then looked towards Yusuke. Yusuke returned the gesture with a confident smirk, then the two Kings disappeared and is now on their way to help the Justice League against the Generals.

"Thanks guys." Yusuke said while smirking towards his retreating comrades.

"I guess I also am not needed here. This person named Yusuke and this Shinobi kid has power to hurt Hades, and you, father have also transformed into God form…" Gohan smiled as he flared his Mystic Super Saiyan form aura. Goku responded to his son with a nod and a grin. "… that alone is more than enough to defeat the god… so I'll just help Gotenks and Vegetta."

"Alright! Take care!" Goku smiled as Gohan flew in massive speed towards Zorc Necrophades.

"I'll be left behind to back you up." Superman said to the remaining trio. Naruto nodded, Goku just smirked, and Yusuke gave a thumbs-up.

Hades, now that he is fully recovered, glared towards Naruto, Yusuke, Goku and Superman. He can now feel the resonating powers of the three who are standing side by side with each other. And Superman is also with them who have enough brute strength to fight against him.

**"****Even if you have already managed to hurt me, it is very unintelligent for your other comrades to leave the four of you against me. You have yet to face my full power, little pests! Now I'll show you… the true power of a god!"** Hades then landed on the ground, a few meters away from the four heroes on their own time and worlds…

"Yeah right. Since if you will not fight seriously, I'll be more than enough to kick your butt!" Yusuke said as he prepared his fighting stance.

"Hey! Don't say that! I'll be the one who will beat him down! I have many jutsus that I want to use, especially my clan's special jutsus that was created for slaying mythical beings and gods… the Nintaijutsu Kazeryujin!" Naruto complained, but also preparing a stance similar to that of the Hyuuga's.

"Huh? You still have more attacks that can specifically defeat gods?" Goku replied in perplexed expression. He then also prepared his Kame stance. "But my current power can rival his own godly power! That's why it is called as God form!"

Superman saw as the trio bicker against each other just because of trivial matters. He then smiled as he realized that they have enormous powers on their own right, yet they seemed to be the simplest kind of person.

"Why don't you guys just have a contest on who can defeat Hades faster by fighting at the same time?" Superman suggested. The three looked towards him, then smirked towards each other.

"Fine then." Goku charged his fiery red, Super Saiyan God aura.

"If that's what it takes…" Yusuke said as his golden Seikouki aura further enveloped his body.

"Then I'll kick that god's ass better than you two!" Naruto smirked as he now further channeled his Rikudo-Obito level Chakra with buffs from Ninpou: Fuuton: Chakra Drive.

"Very well…" Superman said as well. The group then glared towards Hades as they prepare, not only to defeat the god, but also to prove who among them has a greater power to defeat him… "By the way, Goku, what happened to what you so-called Pride of the Saiyans? I thought you Saiyans prefer a one-on-one combat style."

"Well, this scenario is different." Goku smirked. "In my current form, I can fight that Hades on my own and defeat him. But with you guys fighting with me who also have your own unique kinds of powers, that made me realize that it wouldn't be fair for me to handle that godling alone."

"I see." Superman nodded. Yusuke and Naruto then smirked to the Saiyan. True, it is the first time that they met him, but they know that they are fighting on the same side and they can feel that he can get along well with them…

**"****Battle!" **Hades disappeared and reappeared right in front of the four and engaged them in an all out battle…

Superman, Son Goku, Yurameshi Yusuke and Uzumaki Naruto… With four of the greatest heroes on their own respective worlds fighting together against a god... how will this change the course of battle…?!

**Author's Note: **

**I apologize if this Chapter didn't become a Battle Royale. It's my fault, I set wrong expectations last Chapter. This is the actual plot of this Chapter… the way I've written it until now. I tried to think on how I can make it a Battle Royale, but the power scaling of the characters will become complicated. And besides, I prefer my favorite characters to fight together than fight against each other.**

**1. First of all, we know very well that Goku and the Saiyans' power levels are far above that of Naruto's and Yu Yu Hakusho's characters. And that fact will not change even on this fanfiction so I will never nerf the DBZ casts' powers. However, since the characters technically came from different worlds, they'll be different kinds of powers (Ki, Reiki/Youki/Seikouki, Chakra). Using that medium, instead of power levels, their powers will be determined thru the kind of power that they are currently using. That way, even if the DBZ casts are a lot more powerful than the other characters, they can still fight on equal grounds with the rest of the cast.**

**2. Alright. Hades's first form is immune against blunt physical types of attacks, but can be hurt by attacks infused with special energy/magic that's why Superman cannot hurt him but Goku with ki-infused attacks could. But on 2****nd**** form, which technically made Hades an actual god or as Demon God form, are now immune to both physical and regular energy/magic attacks. That's why separate SSJ4 Goku and Mazoku Yusuke who is using Youki cannot hurt him along with Superman's attacks. **

**Technically, this is the homeage for Bills who is somehow immune against regular ki attacks and blunt attacks on the DBZ movie. Bills can only be hurt and ultimately defeated by someone who has the power of the god. So in this fic, I'll use that principle against any god. So Hades can only be hurt by someone who has the power of a god, but I add something that would make Yusuke and Naruto stood on equal grounds when fighting against the gods. Yusuke's Seikouki and Naruto's Chakra will have similar properties as that of the power of the Super Saiyan God, which is capable of defeating a god. But that doesn't mean that Naruto and Yusuke have the same powers as that of SSJGod. Same properties, but their power levels are still below that of SSJGod. **

**3. Another point is that Goku has the power of the God as a Super Saiyan God. But please take note that Yusuke's ancestor, Raizen, is known as a 'War God' from Makai. So Yusuke has the power of the 'War God' flowing within him. Naruto also is the descendant of Kaguya and Hagoromo and also possess the power of the Juubi, and they are technically gods of the Narutoverse. So logically, they also have powers that could be tangible against the gods.**

**4. Chakra is a power created from melding the Physical and Spiritual Energy using the Chakra Circulatory System. DBZ warriors using Physical Energy or ki and YYH casts who are using Spiritual Energy are one of the reasons why I choose them be part of this fic. That's also the reason why Bleach, One Piece and Fairy Tail Characters aren't included on this story. I want Naruto to have a unique power on this fic and the kind of power of DBZ and YYH casts became a very convenient excuse for me to make Naruto's power became so potent on this fanfic's verse. ****Ki may have other properties and such, but on this fic, I'll stick on it as 'Physical Energy' alone, except for the godly ki of the Super Saiyan God.**

**5. But that doesn't mean that Shinobis from the Shinobi world will be all powerful if they are the ones who happen to enter this fic's verse. Naruto has enormous amounts of Chakra, exponentially far above and beyond any Shinobi from the Shinobi World. And that still doesn't include the potency of the Chakra. So for example, if Shikamaru happened to enter on this fic's verse, of course he'll have Shinobi Skills and Shadow Binding jutsus, nothing more, nothing less. If he got hit by Hades, he'll die automatically.**

**6. The Saiyans, especially Goku and Gohan, seemingly trusted Naruto and the Makai Kings easily even if it is the first time that they met. This also includes Naruto trusting the Saiyans right off the bat. That isn't really the case. The Saiyans have an idea who the Chosen Child is as explained to them by the Daimakaicho Hild from the previous Chapters. So they knew that Naruto isn't an opponent and also, he is an important figure on this world. The Kings are fighting with Naruto so they can be technically on the same side. So no doubts there. The Makai Kings and Naruto seemingly trusted the Saiyans easily, is because they are the ones who are fighting the hundreds of Archfiend Skulls and Hades along with the Justice League. So they can conclude that they are on the same side. Besides, these characters can sense killing intents even a mile away. So they knew if someone can be trusted or not.**

**7. The Uzumaki Clan's Nintaijutsu, the Kazeryujin, was mentioned by Madara from Chapter 1 of this fic, and was explained more in detail on Chapter 2 of this fic. This was also mentioned from Chapter 7. I liked the Raikage's Nintaijutsu battle style like Lariat and Liger Bomb but it is too far-fecthed for Naruto to use such techniques so I thought of Naruto's own Nintaijutsu style. And that was the Kazeryujin that was derived from Fairy Tail's Dragon/God/Demon Slayer attacks and some from the Devil Fruit's attacks from One Piece. And since they are more of Taijutsu infused with Ninjutsu, I'll only be using physical attacks like Fire Dragon's Wing Attack or Gomu Gomu no Jet Gattling and not the Magic Type like Dragon Breath Attacks. Further explanations for this are within the Chapter 2 of this fic and possibly on the later Chapters when Naruto actually used the jutsu.**

**8. Like what I have mentioned as well on Chapter 2 and 7, Naruto's physical parameters are around Toriko-level Characters, even without enhancing it with Chakra. So the striking power of his punch is far above Tsunade's or Sakura's level. So if you infused the physical attack with a jutsu, then it will technically deliver some heavy damage. With that, it is more than enough to realize that the Naruto on this fic's single, non-Chakra enhanced punch can easily murder any Shinobi. But Naruto can control his strength properly, so if he is not in battle, he is only around peak human physical parameters and just adjusted his physical stats depending on the situation. He is not outrightly using full physical strength.**

**9. I have read this on one of the battlewikis on the internet. And I'll also be following this principle on this fic: Attack Potency is about the destructive power and density of an attack. However, Attack Potency is not limited to specific destruction or busting feats. It can also be created, fighting or harming someone with that level of power or durability, or defeating character that requires such force. For example, Vegeta's Big Bang attack is island/country AoE, but is small star level in potency.**

**10. This Chapter is quite shorter than my previous ones… Well, I'm kinda busy in my job hunting. So my time for writing is quite limited for now. If you guys have any other questions, simply ask thru reviews and I'll answer it on the next Chapter. Thank you!**

**By the way, Naruto Chapter 697 rocks! Haha. See ya next Chapter guys! Thank you and please leave a review!**


	22. Chapter 22 - God of Shinobi

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys! Thank you for your acknowledgements on the last Chapter. I really do appreciate it! I have also finally landed on a job… but it is a complicated one so I am still adjusting on its tasks. Nevertheless, I'll still always try to give time for writing this fic. After all, I used to write this fic as my means to relieve against stress. But now, I am writing this for my wonderful readers like you guys! Your motivation from your reviews always gave me more than enough reason to continue writing this fic.**

**And since I finally landed a new job, and since I am currently adjusting on its task and system, I only have limited time to continue writing this fic. So there might be a time that I may post a new Chapter on different schedules than the usual. But don't worry. Writing this fic is part of my weekly routine so there is no way that I'll just abandon writing this.**

**Now, for review responses…**

**For Kinunatzs: Thank you for your review sir! Naruto don't have active Six Paths Senjutsu yet like on the manga. That power-up is still on the way. And it will be very, very soon. However, Naruto don't have Youki/Reiki and Ki. I mean he cannot use them individually. His power is Chakra, nothing more, nothing less. But the thing is that it's potency can be further amplified by Bijuu/Juubi Kurama's Chakra and further more by Senjutsu. Naruto can use his Chakra to protect himself by creating a thin layer of highly durable Chakra and also apply Chakra on any specific part of his body to harden and also increase his physical stats, similar to Armament Haki. As for Parallel verse Naruto, I honestly don't have any idea what can I do for that. I'll be more than happy though if you could give me some overview regarding that. Thanks!**

**For ZorroTheKing: Thank you sir! Naruto and the gang will fight Hades at the same time. That'll happen on this Chapter. And Zorc Necrophades' power can actually rival and defeat the 3 Egyptian Gods on the YuGiOh Millenium World arc. So Zorc is more powerful than he seemed to be. That's what it seems for me. Haha.**

**For Asezino: Actually, I don't want to state Naruto's power level on this story. I believe that setting a specific limit to character/s' powers and abilities will hinder surprise and growth that might come along during the story progress. And also, gods on this fic don't have the same power levels. Their powers are differentiated in their ranks and properties. Thank you!**

**For ice sniper: Thank you for your acknowledgement! You'll find out who will deliver the finishing blow against Hades this Chapter!**

**For William: Thank you for acknowledging the last Chapter sir! No worries! Naruto's current power levels are stated on the last part of the Author's Note of Chapter 13. That was Naruto's current power level, not including the other incoming power-ups for him on this fic. I love power-ups, so please expect Naruto to become more powerful than he currently is as the story continue to progress.**

**For swiftrabbit: Yeah! I almost forgot about Jin! Thank you for reminding me of him! Haha. Both Naruto and Jin are wind masters and ninjas with mischievous attitude. But Naruto isn't using much wind Elemental attacks during his entire time that he is with Yusuke so Yusuke is yet to comment about that regarding similarities between Naruto and Jin. By the way, FSN UBW really is setting a new standard in animation! Haha.**

**For DarkReaper123: Thank you for your acknowledgement sir! I hope you'll also like this Chapter and the next Chapters!**

**For Clinton: Hello sir! **Naruto will use the Nunoboku sword and his other power-ups in their appropriate time. After all, I don't want Naruto to use all his power-ups on each battle.** **I want Naruto to fight in a proper battle and just use more and more of his powers as the fight goes harder rather than giving everything that he had only to almost got defeated by an opponent and finding a way to win via Nakama Power. By the way, thank you for your comments and your push on my job hunting!****

**For bankai777: Yup! Actually, Belldandy and Yusuke have already met each other on Chapter 20. But they weren't able to have proper conversation because of the events that happened on that Chapter. And Belldandy will also meet the Saiyans as well. Thank you!**

**For ToBetasered: Thank you for correcting that! I have already edited Ulquiorra's Murcielago after seeing your review.**

**For RoyalBulk: Thank you for your acknowledgement. Naruto's limits and boundaries are technically the same as that of Madara and Kaguya, if they have any. Haha. I also can't promise that I can make this story more fun on the next Chapters. I'll just continue to write what's on my story draft with some adjustments if needed, but I cannot promise a great work. But still, thank you for your interest in this fic!**

**For Goodfella 96: Haha. As much as I want to make Yugi or Atem appear on this fic, I cannot be able to do so. Zorc is just a random side character that came out of my mind after all and I just use some YuGiOh reference to back his appearance up. By the way, thank you for your acknowledgement on this fic!**

**For sect: Don't worry sir! Naruto's current age on this fic is 17. So Naruto's current appearance on this fic is the same as that of his 17-year-old one during the entire course of the Shinobi World War. Or technically, he exactly looked like the display picture of this fic. And if I will ever have a timeskip, Naruto's adult appearance will be the same as of his appearance when imagining himself as an adult while reading Jiraiya's Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi from Naruto Manga Chapter 416. I believe that Naruto looks a lot better on that appearance than his Obito-like EOS one.**

**For sets: Yup. I have seen Naruto's EOS appearance and to be honest, it wasn't that good on my opinion. He just became a blonde version of Obito with whisker marks. Naruto's appearance on this fic is the same as of his appearance on the display picture of this fic. Thanks!**

**For Wolftribe: Thank you for appreciating and acknowledging the story! I hope I could always live up to your expectations! I am posting the latest Chapters on every 2-3 weeks, Wednesday or Thursdays. And also, Minato gave a lot of scroll to Naruto and even I can't say the exact number of those jutsu scrolls. Haha. Piz sir.**

**For Light225: Don't worry sir. I'll never forget even a tiny detail of this fic so no worries about that. Ideed, I have mentioned that Naruto can use Eight Gates without drawbacks due to his unique physical parameters, but I never mentioned that Naruto has mastery of all Shinobi jutsus. And as for Hinata, honestly, I really do like Hinata and I am more favored of her getting Naruto than Sakura. So the Naruto Manga ending really satisfied me after seeing Naruto and Hinata's kids. But this fic has entirely different plot than the Naruto Manga. My main pairing on this fic Naruto and Skuld. So as much as I like Naruto and Hinata, and since the pairing already all done in Canon, I believe I have the right t select other pairing for Naruto on this fic. But that doesn't mean that Hinata will be paired with another person.**

**For teck: Thank you for your acknowledgement and also for sharing your opinion regarding Naruto-Hinata-Skuld to Light225 sir!**

**For Krazyfanfiction1, ahsankhanahsankhan2014, Strife666, rinnegan18, LordGhostStriker, Guest, Joe, sect, Randy Nyema, fvrt, and Joe: Thank you for your reviews! I really do appreciate it!**

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**_(From here, anything that might happen on this Chapter is entirely my personal point of view on how things will turn out. The Characters on this fic are a lot more powerful than their Manga counterparts respectively. Whatever happens on this Chapter is my view on how fights will turn out using the current powers that they have on this fic, but that doesn't mean that the results will be the same if the characters from their manga counterpart met and battle. So please don't bash me on this. Thank you!)_**

**_(Also, you might notice some plot hole or some things that I haven't covered up on the past and latest Chapters. However, rest assured that I will cover it up on the next Chapters. Since I can only write specific amounts of the story per Chapter. And also please check the Author's Note section during the end of the Chapter for some clarifications. Thank you.)_**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 22**

Within the rift that connects Tartaros and the physical world, Hades is now facing the ultimate team to stop him on his ambitions against the Earth. The Man of Steel, the Super Saiyan God, the Mazoku Makai King and the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin are now engaging the god to defeat him once and for all…

**"Come, mortals!"** Hades roared in frustration after the damages that he received from Naruto's attacks. He can no longer allow these pests to further hurt him any longer… **"Demonic God's Spell: Fallen Shadows of Despair!" **Hades is then enveloped by seemingly black demonic aura, but the aura didn't visibly change any of Hades' appearance and power level…

"What was that aura?" Superman narrowed his eyes.

"Who knows? But we better be careful. That god will not use such kind of aura if it will not have any effect on him…" Naruto replied to Superman.

"Whatever it is, we'll just overpower it! I'll be off first!" Yusuke smirked as he dashed towards Hades, his body has several markings like that of when he fought against Sensui, indicating that he is accessing his Mazoku powers. But it is not his Mazoku form alone, as he was now able to meld it with his own power, allowing him to use the Sacred Energy or Seikouki. It was the very same power that Sensui Shinobu used against him during their battle. However, Yusuke's Seikouki is already on an entirely different level than that of Sensui's right now due to all his trainings under Raizen's friends on the Makai Realm…

"Who said that!? I'll be the first one!" Goku, who is currently on his Super Saiyan God form, smirked as he tapped his forehead with his right index and middle finger to use Shunkan Ido or what known as Instant Transmission. Goku can now freely access the Super Saiyan God form after performing the ritual of awakening this Saiyan God power several tens of years ago during his first fight against the God of Destruction, Bills.

Super Saiyan God Goku appeared right behind Hades while Yusuke also appeared in front of the mad god, both of them are enveloped with their own respective godly ki and Seikouki auras. Both of them attempted to punch the god at the same time, but Hades blocked Goku's punch with his right arm and caught Yusuke's fist with his left hand. However, Hades felt the power of the two even if he blocked his attacks…

**'What kind of powers does these two suddenly acquired? A few moments ago, they could barely inflict damage against me…?'** Hades thought as he gritted his teeth. Goku and Yusuke applied additional power on their attacks their fists was now pushing Hades' arm and hand, creating a massive friction of power that generates powerful, condensed lightnings and massive shockwaves that molded a deep crater beneath the three…

"I wonder what I can do on this fight. After all, I can only deal blunt attacks against Hades, but I know very well that it won't inflict a single damage against him..." Superman muttered as he also prepared to attack. Then, he felt Naruto's hand touched his right shoulder and before Superman knew it, a strange power suddenly flooded his body, making him look towards the Shinobi in surprise.

"I channeled some of my Chakra into you. That way, your attacks will passively be enhanced with Chakra so you can also deal damage against Hades." Naruto eye-smiled towards Superman. "That is a temporary power, and I'll dispel that after this battle. After all, you'll have problems managing it since you don't have Chakra Circulatory System like I do."

"So this is your power…" Kal-El muttered while looking towards his palms. "I feel like I just came out from the sun after spending an entire day dipping within it…"

"Hmm…?" Naruto wondered what Superman meant about those words. But he actually channeled a small amount of Chakra to the Man of Steel, the same amount during the first time that the Kyuubi has passed some Chakra to Kakashi to 'recharge' the Copy-nin while fighting against Obito during the Shinobi World War (Naruto Manga Chapter 609). "We better get moving. Seeing how those two fight, they'll leave us with nothing on our plate!" Naruto used Hiraishin to reappear right in front of Hades. The God of the Underworld has already been tagged with Hiraishin during Naruto's earlier attacks.

Hades got surprised after seeing Naruto appearing right in front of him. And since he is currently battling against Seikouki Mazoku Yusuke and Super Saiyan God Goku's power on his left and right hand for dominance, he have nothing to use to block Naruto's incoming attack…

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

* * *

><p><em>During his training on the dimension rift, Naruto became so interested about certain tens of scrolls about a very powerful secret fighting style that was the signature of the Uzumaki Clan's prowess, the Uzumaki Nintaijutsu… Kazeryujin.<em>

_"So this is what Madara~teme has been talking about during our battle… The Uzumaki Nintaijutsu…" Naruto muttered while nodding to himself. "According to Madara~teme, the Uzumaki Nintaijutu is the true essence of my clan's bloodline. This powerful fighting style, along with Uzumaki's natural affinity to Fuinjutsu, is a threat on any great nations despite the small population of the Uzumaki Clan. Thus, it became the reason why three Hidden Villages temporarily combined their military strength to wipe-out my clan during the 2nd Great Shinobi World War."_

**_"That's right brat."_**_ Juubi Kurama replied to Naruto's musings. **"The Uzumaki Nintaijutsu along with their Fuinjutsu affinity made them a very powerful clan. Even if the Uzumaki Clan only consists of few families, with those powers, they became a clan that could easily surpass even the Senjus and the Uchihas."**_

_"But I still can't believe that my clan has such power. I mean, Uzumakis like me and mom aren't that good in Ninjutsus. I only became a Ninjutsu expert due to our training here on the rift." Naruto said with squinted eyes, then sat on a meditating position. "Yet, Madara~teme acknowledged the power of my clan."_

**_"It is because of the unique powers of the Uzumaki Clan that even Madara took interest on their powers as well. But he failed on learning it miserably." _**_Juubi Kurama replied._

_"But why? He even managed to get Shodaime Hokage's power right?"_

**_"That is something that even Madara cannot explain." _**_Juubi Kurama retorted. **"All that he learned on the Uzumaki Clan is that they have the ability to continuously raise their physical parameters through rigorous training, so they don't have actual peak strength like any ordinary Shinobis would have. However, this resulted on their poor Ninjutsu and Chakra Control. After learning this truth, Madara and even Orochimaru, both who are aiming to acquire the greatest knowledge in Ninjutsu, didn't took much interest on the Uzumaki physiology.**_

_"I see. So even Orochimaru, huh?" Naruto tilted his head._

**_"That's right. And besides, from what I have learned from your mother, the myth of the Uzumaki Clan's origin is somewhat directly rooting from the Six Paths. That's why Madara took interest on Nagato and implanted his Rinnegan on him. The Six Paths' power also is the reason why you can use some of the Rinnegan powers even without the actual Rinnegan eyes. There really wasn't a clear explanation why, but theoretically, it can be assumed that the Uzumaki Clan has much more affinity to the power of the Six Paths than the Senju and the Uchihas." _**_Juubi Kurama explained. **"And also, according to Uzumaki Clan's myth, several hundred years after the disappearance of the Rikudo old man, an actual dragon was discovered by the Uzumaki Clan. And this dragon taught them the art of Kazeryujin."**_

_"A dragon…!? And my mom believed that…!?" Naruto commented in disbelief._

**_"I don't know if she believed it or not. It is the myth of your clan. So even if she may not believe it, she'll just have to accept it just like on how the Uchihas worshipped the Stone Tablet that they believed to be written by the Rikudo old man." _**_The Ten-Tailed Fox sighed. **"According to the myth, this Dragon came from an unknown world, separate from the Shinobi World. The dragon introduced himself as a Wind Dragon God of the world where it came from. It claimed that he came from the world known as Earthland and transported thru what he called as Anima on the Shinobi World. The dragon seemed to be a hostile entity at first, but after seeing the Fuinjutsu prowess of the Uzumakis, thus learning that he can easily got defeated and sealed just by a simple hand seal, the dragon became docile and became somewhat of a pet for the Uzumaki Clan.**_

_"That's too good to be true. But knowing the Fuinjutsu prowess of my clan, then that dragon had a legit reason to be petted." Naruto smirked goofily._

**_"Yes. The Dragon said that his kind is the superior race on Earthland and humans are nothing but a tiny prey for them. But upon learning that humans has potentials to surpass the powers of a Dragon, this Dragon treat the Uzumaki Clan with utmost respect." _**_Juubi Kurama said with visible smirk that sowed his sharpened fangs. The myth of that dragon made him remember a memory of his and this Jinchuuriki of his in front of him. **"The Dragon admired the welcoming and warm approach of the Uzumakis to him. Thus the Dragon came to live with the Uzumakis for years in secret..."**_

**_"However, since this myth happened several hundreds of years ago before the concept of Hidden Villages was established, the Dragon knew that the Shinobi World is a world filled with violence as each clan always gave hostility against their rivaling clans. And even if the Uzumakis are not one of those clans… the Dragon realized that there will certainly come a time that other Shinobi Clans will declare a war against the Uzumaki Clan and even with their Fuinjutsu capabilities, with their small number, they will definitely be eliminated if the Dragon didn't do anything. That's why the Dragon taught the Uzumakis the fighting style called Kazeryujin."_**

_"Oh… Now that you have said it…" Naruto gave a sly smile to the Ten-Tailed Fox. "…you're just like him. That dragon and you actually have a tsundere-type character!"_

**_"Shut up brat!" _**_Juubi Kurama roared to hide its embarrassment as it quickly charged a Bijuu Dama that was more powerful than the ones created by Obito's Juubi and fired it towards Naruto. But Naruto easily deflected it, making the Bijuu Dama flew and exploded in the sky. **"You're getting cocky because you have gotten stronger brat!"**_

_"Yeah, yeah! Sorry! It is just fun to see you get embaras…" Naruto got surprised after seeing the Juubi once again aiming a much larger and potent Bijuu Dama on him. With that, Naruto kneeled in a flash right in front of Juubi Kurama with his forehead touching the ground. "I said I'm sorry! You're the super powerful, the embodiment of badassery and the most awesome Bijuu ever… with embarrassment not included on your vocabulary!"_

**_"Hmmm…" _**_The Juubi Kurama quickly dispersed his Bijuu Dama and kneeled down once again. Naruto quickly sit up while trembling comically. **"Ehem… let's proceed. The Uzumaki Nintaijutsu is a very powerful fighting ability that maximizes the potential strength and Chakra of its user. Since it is a Nintaijutsu, you will technically be infusing Ninjutsu powers in your Taijutsu attacks, just like the Raikage's fighting style. But actually, the Hidden Cloud Village just copied their Raiton Nintaijutsu from the Uzumaki Nintaijutsu. That's the reason itself why they intended to kidnap Kushina but was rescued by your father, Minato, during their childhood days. After all, even if Kushina is barely using Uzumaki Nintaijutsu, her Chakra and expertise on doing it aside from her power to manipulate the Bijuus is a very important power for any villages."**_

_"I see. So that's how it is…" Naruto nodded while remembering her mother's story when they met on his mindscape before the Shinobi World War._

**_"According to the myth, the art of Kazeryujin is a magic-based skill. But to compensate for the Chakra-using Uzumakis, the Wind Dragon God applied what he called as Dragon God Lacrima to each members of the clan. The Dragon God Lacrima has a wind-based affinity. And due to that Lacrima, the Uzumakis were now able to perform the art of Kazeryujin using their Chakra and not thru Magic. But the drawback is that… Uzumakis can only use Wind Element jutsus. Based on the scroll of Uzumaki Nintaijutsu, the dragon told the Uzumakis to only use that power if it is actually needed." _**_Juubi Kurama narrated._

_"But how come… I mean… how can I possibly learn the Kazeryujin if I don't have that Lacrima thing?" Naruto quickly asked his Ten-Tailed partner._

**_"Well, the most surprising, even for the dragon, is that when an Uzumaki with Dragon God Lacrima gave birth, the child will automatically have their own Dragon God Lacrima within its genes. The Uzumakis explained it to the dragon that this must be because of their clan's connection to the Six Paths. However, the power of the Lacrima is dormant, unless the Uzumaki properly mastered the power of Kazeryujin."_**

_"I understand. That's why Sasuke's girlfriend named Karin doesn't know anything about this. So basically, while training for learning the Kazeryujin, it'll also awaken my Lacrima gradually for me to properly use the Kazeryujin fighting style?" Naruto asked in interest. Juubi Kurama nodded in response. "That's awesome! I really have an awesome clan! I just can't imagine how Sasuke will react if I beat him with this battle style… if I could go back to the Shinobi World…" As he once again remembered his tearful goodbye with his friends after defeating Madara._

**_"You can't change the past. Just accept it!"_**_ Juubi Kurama roared. **"Even without the Kazeryujin, you can easily defeat any Shinobi from the Shinobi World as you are right now!"**_

_"Yeah. But that's not the point." Naruto smiled sadly. "Well, we both share the same fate so I'll be insulting you if I keep on remembering the past."_

**_"I don't have any attachment to that world except for the Rikudo old man and you. But just always keep those precious memories deep within you. Even if you are dimensions apart with your precious friends, as long as you remember them, your feelings can definitely reach each other."_**_ Juubi Kurama said, trying his best not to make himself look worried for his Jinchuuriki._

_"You're right Kurama." Naruto smiled. "By the way, so if I master this Kazeryujin, I can do battle styles like Lariat and Liger Bomb just like the Raikages?"_

**_"You can create variations, but still, the Kazeryujin style is a powerhouse fighting style. The attacks are mostly based from the Wind Dragon God's attacks. And according to the myth, based on the Wind Dragon God itself, this fighting style is a slayer-type battle prowess, each of its attacks are capable of slaying even dragons and gods…"_**_ Juubi Kurama muttered._

_"Amazing…" Naruto muttered. "Hmmm… maybe these lacrima things are the reason why Uzumakis also have great life span aside from the dormant power of the Six Paths within them. But if these lacrima came from the dragon, then that must mean that the dragon also has that great life span. Do you think that this dragon on the myth is still alive?"_

**_"I don't know. But the answer definitely lies within the Uzushiogakure ruins."_**_ Juubi Kurama answered. **"But you know very well** **that we'll no longer be able to visit it since we are currently trapped on this dimension rift."**_

_"Well… that's how it is." Naruto smirked, trying to hide the sadness each time he realized something that he needs to do on his own world, but he can no longer do that right now… "Hmm… for now, let's see what this Kazeryujin really is capable of. Learning a moveset that could slay dragons and gods will really become a great arsenal for me!"_

**_"That's the spirit! Let's do this kid!" _**_Juubi Kurama roared as Naruto started training to learn the Kazeryujin fighting style…_

_(Kazeryujin is foreshadowed by Madara on Chapter 1 and further explained on Chapter 2. And as most of us here knew very well, the dragon reference is from Fairy Tail Manga)_

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback End-<em>

* * *

><p>'Time to shine… Wind Dragon God slaying attacks…!' Naruto thought as he aimed to attack Hades… "UZUMAKI NINTAIJUTSU: KAZERYUJIN NO SENPUKEN <em>(Whirlpool Battle Style: Wind Dragon God's Tornado Fist)<em>!"

Naruto landed the seemingly same Fuuton: Senpuken attack on Hades' stomach. So even if Hades is currently fighting with dominance against Yusuke and Goku, he just braced himself since he already knew the kind of power that the Shinobi's attack will create. However, much to his surprise, the attack has much more powerful impact and much more potent power than before as it literally made Hades spit his own black blood that even surprised Goku and Yusuke. And the power was also magnified thru the drilling tornado after-effect of the punch with entirely different power than before…

**"What kind of power is this…?"** Hades muttered with visible pained expression as Naruto pulled his hand away to execute another attack.

"This power is created to take the likes of you down! UZUMAKI NINTAIJUTSU: KAZERYUJIN NO KAGIZUME _(Whirlpool Battle Style: Wind Dragon God's Claw)_!" Following up his recent attack, Naruto enveloped his legs with small but highly condensed, potent tornado-shaped wind created from his Wind Chakra, thus increasing the power of the already impressive strength of his legs and kicked Hades's chin upward. Aside from the physical force of the kick, Hades also got enveloped with a powerful twister created from very sharp, pressurized wind chakra blades for a few seconds that made Goku and Yusuke distanced themselves in arms reach from Hades. Being caught off-guard due to the Wind Chakra blades that inflicted damage against him, Hades became wide open for another attack…

"UZUMAKI NINTAIJUTSU: 5-REN: KAZERYUJIN NO YOKUGEKI _(Whirlpool Battle Style: 5-Hit: Wind Dragon God's Wing Attack)_!" Naruto grabbed Hades' armor and subsequently equipping his wrists with small tornadoes created from Wind chakra, sending them flying while being enveloped by a twister created from very sharp wind chakra blades. And due to the fact that it is also used with Multi-Ren jutsu, the attack also created five subsequent additional violent impacts that further flung the Demon God's body in the atmosphere…

Each of Naruto's recent attacks created massive shockwaves due to the impacts of attacks against Hades. The power of the attacks surprised the Super Saiyan God Goku and Sekouki Mazoku Yusuke.

"So he really did have attacks that could defeat gods even on his current level of power!" Super Saiyan Goku said with a wide smirk on his face.

"Hey, that's no fair! We are the ones who first attacked Hades!" Yusuke complained comically to the Shinobi while pointing to the blown Hades.

"Sorry about that!" Naruto smirked towards Yusuke. Since Naruto, Yusuke and Goku are only two feet away from each other as the three of them attacked Hades individually but almost simultaneously, they are only arms length away from each other even after Hades was blown away by Naruto's current attacks. With the three of them currently airborne, they smirked to each other, as if they already knew what they need to do next.

So using the momentum of his attacks, Naruto spun himself and grab Yusuke's right hand and sharply threw the Makai King straight towards Hades. And even before Hades could react, Yusuke slammed a Seikouki-enhanced right straight on his jaw that further sent the god flying in incredible speeds. The impact also created another enormous shockwave. And it is also followed by flurry of uncountable Seikouki-enhanced punches, then an upward violent kick to make Hades flew on an atmosphere-level distance above the ground. Goku then once again used his Instant Transmission technique to teleport right above Hades' still ascending body and charged his right arm with his own godly Saiyan ki and attacked the god with his own barrage of punches and kicks, each has earth-shattering impact.

Goku's attacks stopped Hades body on further ascending due to Naruto and Yusuke's earlier blows, leaving the god completely airborne due to the conflicting forces of the earlier attacks. The god is now visibly bleeding heavily due to the successive attacks. Goku then sensed someone above him so he quickly moved away with a small smirk on his face. It is Superman who is approaching the air-borne Hades in massive speed from several meters above him with both fists clenching, seemingly like a diver who is about to land on the swimming pool.

Both of Superman's fists landed in a massive blow creating another shockwave due to the striking strength that he have as a Kryptonian along with the force of the momentum of his speed. Superman further increased his speed after seeing Hades groaning face to pile-drive the god on one of the ruins for another country shattering explosion. The Man of Steel then used his super-speed to fly away after his pile-drive and levitated beside Goku while Yusuke and Naruto used their own respective powers to leap right beside the Saiyan as well who is levitating in mid-air after attacking Hades. Then, the four of them charged their own signature attacks in mid-air and fired towards the place where Hades landed…

"KAME HAME HA!"

"REIGAN!"

"FUUTON: RASENRINGU!"

"HEAT VISION!"

**"GWAHHH!" **Hades yelled in agony and pain after the attacks landed on him. This created an explosion with potency that even ripped the space of the rift due to the power of the combined attacks. The combined attacks created the most powerful explosion and shockwave that was felt during this entire course of battle, making the other beings present on the rift with them feel the magnitude of power.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Super Saiyan 4 Vegetta and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks are currently fighting in a seemingly stalemate battle against the embodiment of Darkness, Zorc Necrophades. The two Super Saiyans are about to attack the Demon at the same time but they suddenly sensed Son Goku entering Super Saiyan God form…<p>

"Whoa… finally! The Super Saiyan God form!" Gotenks smirked while looking towards the Super Saiyan God's direction.

"So Kakarotto finally decided to take things seriously then!" Vegetta smirked. He then sensed a massive tail swing from the gigantic Demon so he blocked it with his right hand while releasing his golden Super Saiyan aura. "Now I don't have any excuses to enter the God form as well!" Vegetta then started tapping into the depths of his heritage's power. But before he could be able to do so, the very tail that he blocked suddenly wrapped his entire body and gripped him violently, making Vegetta scream in pain.

"Vegetta!" Gotenks charged his own Kame Hame Ha and fired it, targeting Zorc's tail. But Zorc was able to fire a beam on the same level of power as that of the Kame Hame Ha, blocking Gotenks attack and created a massive energy explosion.

**"So human monkeys are the new type of pests that are currently existing in the material world right now…" **Zorc smirked evilly while continuously gripping Vegetta thru his tail. Vegetta tried to get out of the Demon tail's grip thru his Super Saiyan 4 aura but he cannot get able to get out from it. Zorc then charged a demonic beam on its mouth, targeting the struggling Vegetta. But before he could even fire the beam, a sudden powerful attack cut his demonic tails, freeing Vegetta from his grip…

"DESTRUCTO DISC!" Super Saiyan Mystic Gohan fired a saucer-shaped ki attack to cut the Demon's tail neatly. Vegetta then released an overwhelming ki to shatter the demonic tail into pieces of black meat. But the black meat turned into miasma immediately, regenerating Zorc's demonic tail in hi-speed.

"Wow. So this thing has regenerative capability on Majin Buu's level?" Gohan flew towards Vegetta and Gotenks.

"Right. Top it with a power that was on the same level as that of Hades. The only thing that made him different from that god is their hierarchy! Hades is using godly demonic energy while this thing is using potent demonic energy. But since Kakarotto has finally transformed into God form, then that simply means I got no excuse to enter that form as well!" Vegetta dispersed his Super Saiyan 4 form and with a flash of bright, bluish light, he transformed into Super Saiyan God form. (Vegetta first transformed as a Super Saiyan God on Chapter 10-11 of this fic.)

"So he is just like me…" Son Gohan smirked as he balled his hands on the sides of his waist. He then released his potent Mystic Super Saiyan ki. "…I cannot transform into Super Saiyan God form but…" He then released his full power with a mighty yell that shook the entire place. And in a matter of seconds, Gohan's body is now covered with reddish-orange monkey fur and a monkey tail on his back. "…I can harness a power that could rival that of a Super Saiyan God… my Mystic Super Saiyan 4 form…" Gohan smirked after succeeding on his most powerful transformation.

"Hell yeah!" Gotenks pumped his fist on the air. "Gohan-niichan's Mystic power combined with already powerful Super Saiyan 4 form can easily rival that of the Super Saiyan God's power! The only difference is the power hierarchy, since only someone with a power of a god can battle against another god!"

**"Another moth has flown on the midst of raging flames…"** Zorc smirked after seeing Gohan in Mystic Super Saiyan 4 form. **"…very well! Since you really do look like each other, monkey-shaped insects should…"**

But before Zorc could finish his statement, he got sent flying even with his gigantic body after feeling a massive blow on his gut. Zorc tried to levitate in the air, only to see Gohan, Gotenks and Vegetta reappearing right in front of his face to give another planet shattering blow against him. The attack shattered his head along with the upper half of his entire body. The shattered flesh transformed into miasma and once again regenerated his gigantic body with visible damage on his face and upper body.

"You should learn how to fight without much talking." Super Saiyan God Vegetta smirked as he cracked his knuckles with Mystic Super Saiyan 4 Gohan and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks on both his sides. "You'll feel sorry that you have such regenerating capability, because we will beat you down in the worst way possible that will make you curse your own regeneration power!"

"Let's go!" Mystic Super Saiyan 4 Gohan yelled as the three Super Saiyans flew towards Zorc in massive speed, aiming to beat down Hades' most powerful Demon…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Generals of Nifheim, all of them who are still on the Resurreccion form, continued their fight against the other Justice League members while also keeping an eye on Hades' battle. Grimmjow, Neliel and Nnoitra battles the Flash, Wonder Woman and the Martian as the latter three are currently attempting to destroy the key of the Gate of the Underworld. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, is just standing right beside the key, as if acting like a second line of defense against the Justice League's intention. But much to their surprise, despite the current level of the mad god's power, Hades is being beaten down to pulp by his current opponents.<p>

"It seemed like Lord Hades is being overpowered by those four." Neliel muttered as she landed a few meters away from Ulquiorra after dodging Wonder Woman's blow. "If this keeps up, even us will definitely be in trouble!"

"Are you really paying attention on Lord Hades' battle?" Ulquiorra answered emotionlessly. This made Neliel wonder what Ulquiorra has in mind. "Lord Hades used his own signature Magic right before he got attacked by those four. And that Magic itself is a threat even against the Olympian Gods that's why they are always wary of Hades' power…"

"Huh?" Neliel wondered what it is all about. She then fired a Cero against the engaging Wonder Woman and Flash, making the two superheroes to stop their advance and dodge. This is followed by an attack from Grimmjow and Nnoitra. "Do you mean the Magic that he called 'Demonic God's Spell: Fallen Shadows of Despair'? What of it? That Magic didn't even help him to defend himself against those four's attacks…" It is then that Yoko Kurama and Hiei arrived to block the incoming attacks from Grimmjow and Nnoitra against the Flash and Wonder Woman.

"From your statement, you really are ignorant of Lord Hades' true power." Ulquiorra said, then he sensed the intangible Martian appearing on the ground right beside him to steal the relic key of the Gate. But since the Martian needs to remove his intangibility powers for him to touch a material object, before he could even touch the relic key, Ulquiorra attacked the Martian with a spiritual sword created from demonic energy. The attack made the Martian skid forward in wary. It is then that the Batman landed right behind J'onn to stop the Martian on being out balanced.

"So I'll take it that these beings are very powerful monsters since neither of you can't get pass through them to destroy the relic key." Batman said in a dark tone to the Martian.

"Indeed. They really are very powerful adversaries." The Martian replied emotionlessly. "But with those other two Kings that will be aiding us, we might get a chance against them." He said while looking towards the newly arrived Yoko Kurama and Hiei.

"The Fox and the Three-eyed King of Makai…" Nnoitra smirked arrogantly to the two newly arrived Makai Kings. "You have barely defeated us on our base form. But don't expect the same thing to happen against our Resurreccion form…"

"I don't care about what you think, dimwit." Hiei glared towards the malicious General. "No matter how many arms you acquire, you'll still end up in multiple pieces against me…"

"Arrogant Makai Kings!" Grimmjow gritted his teeth. "Even if the one that I want to fight is Yusuke, I guess I'll just settle my score with him by trashing the two of you!"

"That will be for the best. After all, if you fight Yusuke on his current state right now, you'll only end up as a useless trash in front of him." Yoko Kurama said coldly. "And besides, don't even think that the power that we have used against you during our earlier fight is our full power… That thinking was very naïve."

"I see… you're still boasting around like that, eh?" Neliel stepped forward with her Centuar-form body. "Let's see what you really made off… on your Yoko form against my Resurreccion form!" The Generals then channeled their demonic ki while Hiei and Yoko also did the same with their own Reiki/Youki.

"We'll try to create an opening and if any chance that you can destroy the key to the Underworld, the do it!" Yoko said in commanding tone to the members of the Justice League who are present on the scene.

"You can count on me!" The Flash smirked.

"Understood. We'll back you up as well." Wonder Woman nodded.

"I can't believe that I am teaming up with beings that I really don't trust." Batman said while picking up a Batarang from his Utility Belt.

"But with the current situation, we got no other choice." J'onn muttered as he shape-shifted himself into a serpent-like monster, thinking of using brute strength for battling his opponents.

The Nifheim Generals and the temporary alliance of the Makai Kings and the Justice League glared on their opposition. The Generals released their demonic auras while the Kings channeled their powers on their weapons…

"Now!" Batman roared as the group started to clash against each other for a fight that will change the course of the battles on the dimension rift…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"So Hades finally understood that he is in a pinch and forced to use that cheat of a spell… the Demonic God's Spell: Fallen Shadows of Despair…" The Daimakaicho Hild spoke with neutral expression on her face.<p>

"May I ask what kind of spell is that, Daimakaicho-sama?" Bills inquired with interest on his tone. Same goes for Whis who is also looking towards the Daimakaicho.

"That's his signature, one cheat of a spell…" Hild said with narrowed eyes. "That spell itself is the reason why Hades is one of the most fearsome god that you could ever encounter in battle…"

"Does that mean… that Son Goku and the other Saiyans are currently in trouble against him?" Whis said in a neutral tone as well.

"It will depend on the situation, especially now that he is fighting against four powerful adversaries. That spell will actually make Hades more powerful than before… that's the reason that I could think of why he intentionally received such attacks right now against those four… it is for him to maximize the power of his Demonic Spell…" The Daimakaicho said without looking away to the magical monitor that provides the exact events on the rift beneath Themyscira…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Yusuke landed on the ground with Superman and Goku levitating above them after the barrage of attacks that they have executed against Hades.<p>

"That definitely left some mark on that god." Yusuke smirked.

"It does. However, it'll be best to take him right now back to Tartaros and close the Gates of the Underworld once again. I believe he already have a general idea that he had no chance of fighting against the four of us." Superman muttered.

"I doubt he will just willingly comply on your recommendation." Son Goku replied while looking towards the direction of the crater where Hades landed.

"That being said, we need to watch out. After all, it's kinda weird that he just received all of our attacks without doing anything to protect himself." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And the last spell that he casted right before we attack him might have done something to protect him or such…"

It is then that Hades emerged out of the crater with visible but already regenerating damage all over his body. Hades then landed a few tens of meters away from the group as they prepare for another set of attacks…

**"Hmmm… I never expected to use that spell against the likes of you…"** Hades said neutrally. He then once again released a huge amount of demonic energy, creating a large magic circle with radius that extended towards Naruto and the gang.

"What's this…?" Superman looked towards the part of the magic circle beneath them.

**"Demonic God's Spell: Fallen Shadows of Despair!" **Hades then roared with the same spell that he casted earlier. The magic circle created a black light, forcing the four to brace themselves and leaped away to gain additional distance from Hades. However Yusuke noticed something out of place after the four of them landed outside the Magic Circle.

"Hey guys! Our shadows! We don't have our shadows!" Seikouki Mazoku Yusuke complained to the other three.

"You're right." Super Saiyan God Goku muttered in wonder. He then looked towards the location where they were previously standing… "I guess our shadows were left behind on that Magic Circle."

**"Indeed, I have borrowed your shadows… the very own darkness that was always within everything… The very reason why I had all of you attack me after casting the Demonic Spell: Fallen Shadow's of Despair earlier is all for this… for me to acquire your very shadows' powers…"** Hades smirked as he channeled his demonic energy to the four shadows. The shadows then transformed into a mud and shape-shifted into their own respective owners' reflection, albeit in black mud color.

"So you're going to use our own shadows to fight against us?" Naruto muttered while looking towards the shadow version of himself. "That won't be possible. The shadows don't have any life force. It can copy our appearance, but that's it!"

**"Like what I have said, they are your shadows! So they are just some empty shell of yourselves!"** Hades smirked evilly. **"But thru the Demonic Spell that I have used to remove your shadows, the equilibrium of your existence are already under the palm of my hands!"**

"What do you mean by that?" Kal-El muttered in wary as he clenched his fists.

**"Your shadows are technically the other sides of yourselves. Once your physical body no longer have the ability to project a shadow, then you are technically an incomplete being… thus the law of equilibrium will no longer recognize you as a living being…"** Hades explained as the four shadows all have evil smirks on their faces. **"…so if you won't be able to defeat and seal me back to Tartaros, in after 5 minutes, the four of you will crumble into nothingness!"**

"What?!" Yusuke and Goku retorted in surprise. Superman then gritted his teeth in anger. He cannot allow himself to be defeated like that! The Man of Steel then charged towards Hades in an attempt to defeat him once and for all, but much to his surprise, his very own shadow that was standing beside Hades grabbed his wrist, stopping his attack.

"How come…?" Superman muttered. "The Shinobi said that our shadows don't have any life force so it shouldn't be able to copy our powers… but my shadow… has the same strength as that of I do…?"

**"The same strength? You better not make any stupid assumptions, mortal." **Hades then channeled his magic to Superman's shadow, then also to the other three shadows. Then, Superman's shadow collapsed into a black mud but still gripping his right fist. The mud then shape-shifted once again thru Hades' demonic energy, and much to Superman's surprise, the shadow-mud became the same figure as that of Darkseid… **"Like what I have said, they are your shadows. They don't have the same powers as of you, but they have the memory of your most powerful opponents. So they can RANDOMLY transform into some of the very beings that you have fought the hardest against during your entire life…"**

"Impossible…" Superman said in surprise as the Shadow Darkseid flared his eyes with his signature Omega Beam attack, targeting Superman.

"Superman!" Goku then used a speed that surpassed teleportation in attempt to help Superman, but his advance was blocked by a beam attack from a familiar figure created from his own shadow… "My shadow… created a Kid Majin Buu?" Goku muttered in surprise, then smirked. "So that's what it meant when Hades mentioned 'randomly'… The shadows will transform into one of the random opponents that we have faced before." Goku then fired two ki blasts towards Shadow Majin Buu and Shadow Darkseid, shattering them as black mud and making Superman flew away from them. However, the mud once again regenerated as Shadow Majin Buu and Shadow Darkseid…

"They are like water… they can morph themselves easily back into normal… That simply means that no matter what kind of attack that we may do against those shadow, they won't feel or receive any damage!" Superman analyzed the newly morphed shadows.

"Now I understand…" Yusuke then looked towards his shadow in wary as it morphed into Shadow Yomi… "But if this is what these shadows can do, and since we have already fought them before, then we should be able to defeat the Shadows easily and beat Hades down while sending him back to Tartaros to regain our shadows back!"

"I don't think that's the only point here…" Naruto said as his shadow morphed as a gigantic mud behind Hades and continued to become larger and larger than before. After the mud has stabilized, the group got surprised on how Naruto's shadow morphed into a giant, grotesque being with one eye, ear, mouth, and Ten Tails… "So my shadow… morphed into the Juubi that was created by Obito…"

* * *

><p>-Naruto Mindscape-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Interesting… Obito's Juubi huh?"<strong> Juubi Kurama muttered within Naruto's mindscape. **"That's just a weak version of the Juubi. You know very well that I am already a much more powerful being than the Juubi created by Obito. Even the current level of Chakra that you are currently using (Naruto is currently using his own Chakra and that was currently at Rikudo Obito Chakra level) is more than enough to take it down."**

"Yeah, I know. And besides, it is just a shell of Obito's Juubi and was created from my shadow. It wasn't created from Chakra like you and the other Bijuus. So that Shadow Juubi doesn't have the power to use the Bijuu's and the Juubi's true powers… it should be…" Naruto replied to his Ten-Tailed partner. "Same goes for the other shadows. Why does Hades need to create shadow beings if these beings don't have the power to stand against any of us?"

**"All that I can say is that… just watch out. That god is planning something. And whatever it is, you better stop him before your lives got forfeited! You only have less than five minutes to send him back to Tartaros and regain your shadows!"** Juubi Kurama roared.

"Depending on how Hades might use the Shadows, I might go all out to kick his ass!" Naruto said in determined expression. "Just prepare, Kurama!"

The giant fox simply roared in response. After all, Juubi Kurama will also not allow anything to happen to Naruto. So if Naruto will need to borrow his power on the right time, then he will be more than happy to oblige on his Jinchuuriki's will…

* * *

><p>-Mindscape Discussion End-<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Shinobi! Why does your shadow looked liked some unexplainable looking monster!?" Yusuke asked Naruto while looking towards the Shadow Juubi.<p>

"Long story." Naruto simply replied. But his expression is all serious. He is still thinking why Hades is using their past opponents and projecting them thru their shadows. However, before Naruto could come up with anything on his mind, Hades stretched his hands on the air while channeling huge amounts of power. And using another giant magical circle as a medium, the Shadows once again transformed into mud and got absorbed directly within Hades' body…

"Just what is he planning to do?" Superman said while the group watched in wary as Shadow Darkseid, Yomi, Kid Majin Buu, and Obito's Juubi got absorbed neatly on Hades' body… After a brief metamorphosis, Hades transformed into something that greatly surprised the group. Hades still has the same demonic face and body with tail, but now, it has an 'M' mark on his forehead (similar to that of Majin Vegetta), multiple ears and horn similar to that of Yomi, Darkseid's armor and red eyes, and also 9 Gudou Dama behind him and a Shakujo on his right hand…

"His appearance… became a combination of our shadows?" Yusuke muttered.

"But his power levels remain the same as before! He is still on the same level of power as that of Bills-sama and the current me in Super Saiyan God form!" Son Goku said.

"But why? If his power didn't change, what's the point in all of this?" Superman asked. However, Naruto is just quiet with visible surprised expression on his face that caught the attention of the other three.

"I finally understand… our shadows are our memory of our past battles. So even if it doesn't have life force, it does have a memory of the abilities of our previous opponents. Hades absorbed the shadows, not for him to acquire a new level of power, but for him to use the abilities of our opponents from our past battles. And the very evidence of it… are the Gudou Dama behind him… since only those who have the power of all the Bijuus or the Juubi can use those…" Naruto explained.

**"Accurate explanation… Chosen Child."** Hades smirked. **"I already am a God! So all that I need to do is to use the abilities of the shadows of my opponents against them! This is only a temporary power that I can only use as long as your shadows are within me. However, you can only get your shadows back if you can send me back to Tartaros. But with all these abilities along with my power as a god, do you have what it takes to defeat me now?"**

"We will defeat you no matter what!" Yusuke flared his Seikouki Mazoku aura as he dashed towards Hades. The God of the Underworld just smirked, then fired Darkseid's signature attack from his eyes…

"The Omega Beam! Even I can't dodge that attack!" Superman yelled and flew in an attempt to block the attack. But Yusuke's sheer speed made himself literally disappeared on the track of the Omega Beams. Yusuke then reappeared right behind Hades with Seikouki-enhanced fist and attempted to punch Hades. But much to his surprise, Hades blocked the attack with his arm without even looking and grabbed Yusuke's neck, choking the Makai King.

'So aside from his already godly power… this Hades also had Yomi's advance senses, that's why he can block my attacks without even looking?' Yusuke said while thinking of Yomi's abilities. After all, even if Yomi is blind, his advance senses allowed the former King of Makai to defeat Yusuke fair and square in a brutal battle. But now that Yusuke has grown a lot more powerful than before, he knew that he could take on Yomi any day. But if the opponent is a god with Yomi's advance senses, then it will be an entirely different story…

"Yusuke!" Goku yelled as he fired a casual godly ki blast to Hades arm that was gripping Yusuke's neck while Superman fired a combination of Heat Vision and Arctic Breath to neutralize the Omega Beams that were only a few meters before it hit the Makai King. Superman was able to successfully stop the Omega Beam and Goku was able to blast Hades' arm away, making Yusuke escape from the God of the Underworld's grasp. But much to their surprise, Hades used Majin Buu's ability to quickly regenerate his lost limb.

**"Interesting abilities…"** Hades smirked. **"What about this one?"** Hades fired two Gudou Dama towards Superman and Goku. Goku fired a godly ki towards the Gudou Dama that was incoming towards him, creating an explosion and shattering the black sphere. But the shattered fragments of the Gudou Dama gathered once again and still flew in hi-speed towards Goku…

Superman, on the other hand, fired Heat Vision to the incoming Gudou Dama but the Gudou Dama isn't being affected by Superman's attack. So Superman decided to swipe the black sphere away with his own arm… when he noticed a Hiraishin kunai was thrown and is now right on the middle between him and the black ball…

Naruto then reappeared right in front of Superman, grabbed the Hiraishin kunai and kicked the Gudou Dama back, aiming at Hades' face (The same way how Naruto blocked Madara's Gudou Dama when Madara is about to kill the dying Eight Gates Gai on Chapter 672). Naruto then yelled towards Goku.

"Don't touch the black balls! Jump 70 meters away from Hades!" Naruto yelled with all his might. Goku understood what Naruto meant so he didn't hesitate to use an instant movement technique to dodge the Gudou Dama.

Hades simply tilted his head to dodge the incoming Gudou Dama that was kicked by Naruto and manipulated the black balls to return to his back. Yusuke then landed beside Naruto and Superman while Goku also landed right beside them.

"Why are you so wary about those black balls?" Yusuke quickly asked.

"Those black balls are jutsus called Gudou Dama. Those floating balls behind Hades, and also the Shakujo on his hand have ability to disintegrate anything that it touches to molecular level, regardless of the targets' physiques and defense capability. So you guys better avoid it no matter what!" Naruto explained.

"But how come you were able to kick that black ball before?" Superman asked.

"Only those who have the capability to use Rikudo Senjutsu can touch those black balls. And I can use that power passively." Naruto replied.

"Damn. So aside from those black balls, Hades also has advance senses from Yomi, leaving him with technically no blind spots…" Yusuke said.

"He also got Darkseid's Omega Beam…" Kal-El said.

"And aside from his already impressive regeneration speed, he can also manipulate the molecules of his body to shape-shift and manipulate his physical structures like Majin Buu along with his own godly powers comparable to Bills-sama…" Goku narrowed his eyes.

"So technically, we are dealing against a powerful god with many cheat abilities." Naruto muttered. "We need an attack that could surpass his godly power and all his new abilities. And we better came up with something soon… or we'll die if we don't do anything to get our shadows back!" Naruto said while gripping his hands tightly…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"I see." Bills narrowed his eyes towards Hades. "I know Hades and I have the same power levels as gods, but with those new abilities that he acquired from the Shadows of those four, even I am wondering how I could possibly beat him right now."<p>

"Not to mention that in less than 4 minutes from now, Goku and his allies' bodies will crumble into nothingness if they weren't able to seal Hades back to Tartaros and reacquire their stolen shadows." Whis said seriously as well. "Daimakaicho-sama, I think we should do something right now…"

"No. If those four got defeated here, that would simply mean that they are nothing but lowly fodders for gods like us." Daimakaicho Hild said neutrally. "The Chosen Child is among those four. If the Chosen Child got defeated just like that, then he is not the prophesized Child from another world after all. And besides, they still got a lot of time for them to defeat Hades. If those four really are exceptional warriors, they should be able to do something against Hades…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys, I have something in mind..." Goku said to the four… "Ninja kid, do you still have some teleport knife with you?"<p>

"I always have a lot. Why?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I can teleport using my Instant Transmission, but you can teleport on your knife anytime at will. That will be vital on this…" Goku said seriously. "Please hand a teleport knife to Superman and Yusuke. We'll need that for this." Naruto nodded as he handed two Hiraishin kunais to the Man of Steel and the Mazoku King.

**"For weaklings who are about to die, most of you still seemed to be pretty calm!"** Hades said as he raised his Gudou Dama-based shakujo staff and swung it in the air, towards the group's direction. The swing created a massive pressurized wind that carves a large trench on the rift and its pressurized wind is approaching the group in enormous speed. The group sensed this and after seemingly realizing what they need to do, they nodded to each other and leaped away from the approaching massive wind blade.

"Now!" Goku yelled after assuring that his teammates have been able to dodge Hades' attack. Naruto, Yusuke and Superman nodded as they used their respective considerable speed to dash towards Hades. "CHOU KAME HAME…" Super Saiyan God Goku charged a more powerful version of his signature attack…

Hades manipulated 5 Gudou Dama spheres and shape-shifted them as a large shield in front of him in an instant, aiming to protect himself from Goku's still unfinished attack. However, Superman flew on top of Hades and fired a concentrated Heat Vision towards the god but Hades retaliated by firing an Omega Beam for a power struggle between both eye-attacks.

Seemingly occupied against the still charging Goku and attacking Superman, Yusuke appeared a few meters behind Hades and fired a casual Seikuoki blast from his right hand towards Hades. But even if Hades is occupied, with his advance senses from Yomi, Hades was still able to manipulate another two Gudou Dama and fire it towards Yusuke's Seikouki blast in an attempt to block it. This resulted in a massive explosion.

"HA….!" Goku then fired his already charged signature attack towards Hades even if a shield created from 5 Gudou Dama was already created to block his attack. Hades felt it so he increased the power of the Gudou Dama shield. Using that as a cue, Superman, who is still a few tens of meters above Hades while blocking the god's Omega Beams with his Heat Vision, threw the Hiraishin kunai that was handed to him by Naruto earlier and the kunai flew right in front of Hades' Gudou Dama shield.

"HIRAISHIN: JIKUKAN KEKKAI _(Flying Thunder God Technique: Space Time Barrier)_!" Naruto quickly created a hand seal and a large insignia appeared around the Hiraishin kunai that Superman has thrown. So before the Chou Kame Hame Ha landed on the Hades' Gudou Dama shield, the Jikukan Kekkai absorbed the entire Goku's beam. This made Hades wonder what are these four had in mind.

Yusuke saw it so he threw the Hiraishin kunai that was also handed to him by Naruto earlier behind Hades. The mad god also sensed this. And with the two other remaining unused Gudou Dama in the situation, Hades fired one of those Gudou Dama towards the kunai but Naruto used Hiraishin to flash on that kunai, grabbed the newly fired Gudou Dama and threw it back towards Hades in massive speed.

Hades used the one remaining Gudou Dama on his back to block the Gudou Dama thrown by Naruto since he cannot dodge that Gudou Dama while having a contest with his own Omega Beam and Superman's Heat Vision. The two Gudou Dama was shattered when they hit each other. And using the impact created by the Gudou Dama explosion, Naruto pointed out the Hiraishin kunai that Yusuke has thrown towards Hades, and after channeling some chakra, it created a summoning insignia in front of the Shinobi. The insignia released Goku's Chou Kame Hame Ha that was absorbed by the first Hiraishin kunai.

The Chou Kame Hame Ha that was fired by Naruto's Hiraishin kunai approached Hades in massive speed. Hades sensed it so he shifted the location of his shield created from five Gudou Dama to block the star-busting beam. Naruto sensed this and smirked as he flashed to the Hiraishin kunai that was thrown by Superman that also absorbed Goku's attack earlier…

Goku sensed that Naruto was already on his designated location so he used Instant Transmission to appear right beside Naruto. Activating the powers of his Bijuu Cells, Naruto charged the Bijuus' signature attack that he can now use without even tapping into Juubi Kurama's Chakra. Goku then also charged another beam attack and synced it with Naruto's…

Hades is very busy blocking the Chou Kame Hame Ha and Superman's Heat Vision that even if he sensed the two appearing right in front of him, it is already too late for him to block their attack. Naruto thrust his hands right in front of him while charging a massive and very dense black ball created from positive Black Chakra and negative White Chakra with 8:2 ratio respectively.

"CHOU KAME HAME HA!" Goku fired another upgraded version of his signature attack.

"BIJUU DAMA _(Tailed Beast Ball)_!" Naruto unleashed the Bijuu's signature attack thru the power of his Bijuu Cells. The combined attack consumed Hades even if Hades were able to sense it due to his advanced senses. Yusuke, Superman, and Goku's previous Kame Hame Ha got him occupied along with his Gudou Dama so he wasn't able to protect himself on the combined attack. The combined power of Chou Kamehameha and Bijuu Dama created a massive sphere of energy that disintegrated Hades' entire body…

Goku and Naruto leaped away to distance themselves from the explosion and quickly looked towards the Gates of the Underworld. The two nodded to Superman and Yusuke as they dashed towards the key of the Gate where the Justice League and the Nifheim Generals are fighting. With Hades' body damaged greatly, this will be the great chance to seal Hades back to Tartaros and pull their shadows out of him.

However, before Yusuke and Superman could even make it halfway to the relic key, Hades combined his own regenerative capabilities and Majin Buu's ability to quickly recover from any attacks to regenerate himself and appear right in front of the two. The 9 Gudou Dama also returned to Hades' back as well, and Hades fired two of those black balls towards Yusuke and Superman.

Seeing the predicament of their two comrades against the black balls that can disintegrate anything, Goku quickly tapped his index and middle finger on his forehead while Naruto created one Kage Bunshin. Naruto and his Bunshin tapped on Goku's shoulder while Goku used Instant Transmission to reappear right in front of Yusuke and Superman before they got hit by the Gudou Dama.

Naruto and his Bunshin then charged a Rasengan on their right hand. Naruto then amplified the power of his Rasengan by equipping Senjutsu on it since the Gudou Dama can be destroyed by Senjutsu-enhanced attacks. And since Naruto can use Senjutsu even without entering Sage Mode (as mentioned in Chapter 2 and also hinted on the other past Chapters of this fic), he was able to easily create a Senpou: Rasengan, dashed into the approaching Gudou Dama and shattered them to pieces.

Taking advantage of it, the Super Saiyan God Goku, Seikouki Mazoku Yusuke, Superman and Rikudo Obito-level Naruto landed on the ground while keeping their distance against Hades. The God of the Underworld also landed on the ground with the two shattered Gudou Dama from Senpou: Rasengan reforming while floating on his back once again.

"Damn… I thought that Majin Buu's regeneration ability has overwritten Hades' very own advance regeneration. But it seemed like those two power melded properly, allowing a much faster regeneration surpassing that of Buu's!" Goku said with narrowed eyes.

"That's why he was able to regenerate faster. According to what you have said before we attack Hades, if our plan worked, then we'll have enough time to destroy the relic key while those white beings are fighting my comrades." Superman replied to Goku.

"But the point here is that we didn't expect that his regeneration powers will be like this." Yusuke said with serious expression. "And we're running out of time. It is less than 3 minutes before our shadows got dispersed within Hades. If we can't defeat him, then we'll crumble to dust!"

"Alright. To sum it up, we'll need to attack Hades that will surpass his damn regeneration powers, his advanced senses and Omega Beams while also destroying his Gudou Dama in the process." Naruto glared towards Hades. "I guess now really is the time to go all out, or else…" Naruto then realized something… 'no… we don't need an attack that will surpass Hades and our Shadows abilities… we'll need a powerful set of attacks… series of attacks that won't allow Hades to recover while surpassing his senses…'

The other three saw how Naruto's expression changed, as they also noticed that Naruto realized something.

**"Impressive. I can say that this is the first time that the four of you have fought together, but you can perform such complex attacks against me."** Hades smirked while walking slowly towards the four. **"That Son Goku on his current God form is actually enough to fight me on equal grounds even on my Demon God form. And with the special power of the Chosen Child and the Mazoku King, I believe that I'll be easily got defeated if I didn't acquire the powers of your Shadows. After all, even that Superman can hurt me after the Chosen Child shared his unique power for him to be able to hurt me…"**

"Thanks for the compliment. But we cannot accept some useless conversation with our asses on the line!" Yusuke glared towards Hades.

**"Then why don't you just serve under me?"** Hades smirked to the four. **"The four of you can become assets in my conquest even against the Heavens."**

"How many times that I heard that before but I always decline?" Goku replied.

**"I know that wasn't possible after all, especially with the Chosen Child on your side."** Hades then narrowed his eyes to Naruto. **"Very well… I can just defend myself this entire remaining time against your attacks until your shadows were consumed within me and have the three of you crumble by yourselves. After that, I'll be on my way to slaughter your comrades and envelope your beloved material world with my power…"**

"That will never happen. Not until we breathe our final breaths!" Superman clenched his fists.

"And with what I have in mind right now, I'm sure that you'll end up being sealed once again in Tartaros!" Naruto smirked in confidence. This made Hades narrow his eyes towards Naruto.

"Are you sure?" Superman, Goku and Yusuke looked towards Naruto. Naruto nodded confidently.

"That's right." Naruto then looked towards Hades.

**"So even on this pinch, you were still able to come up with a plan against me, despite all my current powers and abilities?"** Hades said with visible rage on his eyes. **"As if I'll let you dictate the course of battle once again…!"** Hades yelled as he dashed in godly speed towards the group.

"Superman! Please hold him back for now while I'll tell the others about the plan!" Naruto yelled towards Superman.

Superman was about to retort but after realizing that the other three are seemingly using some form of power comparable to that of Magic, Superman nodded and flew to stop Hades on his tracks. He realized that the plan might only be for those who are using energy type attacks and the three of them can perform it. If the plan is vital, then his role is to hold Hades back to stop the plan. That's why he decided to entrust everything on these three and engaged Hades until they are prepared to execute the plan…

Hades fired 2 of his 9 Gudou Dama towards the approaching Superman in massive speeds. Superman barely dodged it and used his Arctic Breath against Hades. However, the other Gudou Dama and Hades godly demonic aura shattered the ice like fragile glasses. But Superman was able to inch too close to Hades and delivered a massive combination of punches and kicks against the god that almost surpassed Hades' advanced sensing capabilities. And each blows somewhat inflicted damage to Hades since Naruto tapped his Chakra to Superman, allowing his punches to be passively infused with Chakra.

However, Hades got accustomed to Superman's fighting prowess as he was able to grab Superman's head and slammed it on the ground violently. Hades then followed it with a continent wrecking punch, then with a planet busting stomp from his demonic foot. Hades drilled his foot on Superman's face but the Man of Steel was able to shatter Hades legs with his Heat Vision. But much to Superman's annoyance, the destroyed leg regenerated in a matter of moments and Hades proceeded to attack Superman again…

On the other hand, while Superman is fighting for his life, Naruto quickly told the group about his own plan…

"We all know very well that Hades' main weapon against us is not his godly powers, but his incredible defense." Naruto told Yusuke and Goku. "Those Gudou Dama that he acquired from my shadow can be used for either defensive or offensive purposes, and he can also sense any possible movements and attacks against him thru the power that he acquired from Yusuke's shadow. He can take enormous amount of damage without being affected thanks to Superman's Shadow and he can just regenerate like crazy using the power he acquired from Goku's Shadow and his very own regenerative capability. Frankly speaking, Hades got some multiple layers of defense. So we can't just aim to land a single, powerful attack with all these defenses."

"So we need to attack him multiple times and each attack should bypass all his defensive powers?" Yusuke retorted. "But will that even be possible? With all those defenses that you have mentioned, we only managed to land a single attack against him but he just regenerated out of it!" Yusuke said while thinking about the combined power of the Chou Kamehameha and Bijuu Dama.

"That's right. We don't need to execute some major attacks like what we did before. We need multiple quick but effective attacks in rapid succession that would surpass all his defense and senses. But it won't be enough since attacks in rapid succession will only buy us time. But our true goal was to ultimately destroy the Key of the Underworld while fighting Hades." Naruto said.

"Right now, we can just destroy the Key of the Underworld so that giant gate can absorb Hades back to the Gate…" Goku said, then fired a planet leveling godly ki towards the Key of the Underworld where the Justice League and the other Makai Kings is fighting. But before it could even reach the halfway mark, Hades fired an Omega Beam to block the godly ki blast, making it explode with matching shockwaves.

Hades then slammed Superman on the ground and dashed towards Naruto, Goku and Yusuke. But Superman caught Hades cape and attempted to punch Hades back.

"No. Just like what you see, we cannot destroy the Key of the Underworld unless we occupy Hades with something that he cannot do against with." Naruto replied.

"Then what should we do? We can't just wait for Yoko and Hiei to destroy the Key! Our Shadows are on the line!" Yusuke complained comically.

"If only I could use Genki Dama on this place, then we should be able to do something against that Key!" Goku said.

"Genki Dama?" Naruto and Yusuke asked at the same time.

"Oh… it is a powerful energy sphere created from natural energy. We could use that to attack Hades while we destroy the key while that god is being occupied by the Genki Dama." Goku explained.

"Natural Energy? You mean Senjutsu?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Senjutsu?" It is Goku's turn to inquire.

"Well… that was the term for natural energy from my world." Naruto replied briefly. "Now that you have said it, since Hades can use Gudou Dama, then that simply means that his physical body can also be hurt by Senjutsu-enhanced attacks… How do you collect Natural Energy for this Genki Dama thing?"

"I need to stay still for a few moments to gather natural energy in a form of large sphere that will be formed above me." Goku replied.

"Then I'll help you with that!" Naruto replied sharply. "Yusuke, on my signal, you will need to attack Hades with your most power technique! For now, I will prepare multiple jutsus to distract him and also destroy that Key to the Underworld!" Naruto said in determined tone.

"Very well." Yusuke smirked while Goku nodded. The Mazoku King then started concentrating a very powerful, condensed, Seikouki-powered Reigan on the tip of his right finger that shook the entire foundation of the location where they are currently standing…

Naruto then spoke using his natural tone. "Did you hear it all, Superman?"

"I did…" Superman said. After all, he is listening to the group's conversation thru his super-hearing. He was all beaten up after some beating from Hades since he cannot properly fight back due to him constantly watching out against the Gudou Dama behind Hades. "…I'll tell the League as well!"

**"Stop talking on your own!" **Hades yelled as he gave a powerful punch to Superman's face, making the Man of Steel to skid backward with visible pained reaction. After seeing that Superman is already away from Hades in a safe distance, Naruto created two Kage Bunshins.

"That's just like Tien's Multi-form Technique…" Goku smirked to himself.

The original Naruto created multiple hand seals. One of the Kage Bunshins ran towards Goku's back and tapped on the Super Saiyan God's shoulder and started channeling some Senjutsu Chakra that he can passively absorb to the Saiyan. Goku then felt the natural energy flowing on him so he stood still with both his hands extended above his head… the same posture that he used to while performing the Genki Dama. The other Kage Bunshin then drew out a Hiraishin kunai on his weapon pouch while standing beside the original Naruto. After kneading the appropriate Chakra for the jutsu, the Hokage yelled his jutsu…

"NINPOU: KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: CHIBAKU TENSEI _(Ninja Art:Summoning Technique: Planetary Catastrophic Devastation)_!"

And much to the surprise of everyone that was present on the rift, a massive puff of smoke enveloped the entire surroundings. And in a matter of seconds, a familiar, gigantic, circular iceberg appeared on top of the location. The circular iceberg was surrounded by multiple sealing tags all around it, and is now falling down right above the location where the Key of the Gate of the Underworld is located.

"What the hell is this thing that appeared out of nowhere?" Grimmjow looked with visible surprised expression.

"This is…" The Flash muttered while looking up on the falling gigantic iceberg.

"…the sphere of iceberg that the Shinobi created to seal the Mobile Colossi and Menos on the North Pole!" Wonder Woman said as she can clearly remember the power of the Shinobi had showcased during that time (this event happened from Chapter 15)

"Don't tell me that the Ninja kid is the one responsible for creating that gigantic ice sphere?" Super Saiyan 4 Mystic Gohan said in surprise as he temporarily removed his attention against Zorc Necrophades.

**"The Chosen Child… can summon a meteorite with his own power?"** Hades said with visible surprise on his tone.

After seeing that he was able to successfully summon the gigantic ice sphere that he created thru Chibaku Tensei, Naruto finally drew out the sword that was stationed behind him. The Chakra Cloth that wrapped the sword removed the bind on its own, revealing the glistening dark red-colored daito sword (imagine the blade of Ichigo Kurosaki's Tensa Zengetsu during Soul Society Arc, albeit it is colored dark red). The sword doesn't have any hand guard but its handle is neatly wrapped with a Chakra Cloth (imagine Shikai Zangetsu's handle during Soul Society Arc). And the sword itself emanates pure power that even surprised Super Saiyan God Goku and Seikouki Mazoku Yusuke.

"Nunoboku no Ken… This sword was created from the combined power of 8 ancient, god-like beings from my home world. The power of those 8 creatures gave enormous power to this sword, and only those who share the same will as of them are chosen to wield this blade." Naruto said while remembering the tale of the sword that was told by the Juubi Kurama while he is training on the dimension rift (from Chapter 2). "This sword is currently on its sealed form. But still, this sword has the same property as that of the Gudou Dama… or technically… this is a Gudou Dama sword. It can slice anything that it touches, regardless of the defense and durability of the target. And also…"

Naruto swung the blade lightly towards Hades, creating a massive, concentrated, pressurized wind blade that carves destruction on its path. Hades attempted to block it with his own shakujo staff created from Gudou Dama, but the shakujo just got shattered in the single instance the very moment that the pressurized wind blade came in contact with it. And such, the Wind Slash created by the Nunoboku no Ken bisected Hades cleanly in half as the Wind Blade created a massive damage on the rift where they are currently fighting…

"…a single… light casual slash from this sword can literally divide a continent in half. That's why I am very wary on using this sword in any battle. Because the ones that I need to protect might be the ones who might got caught on its overwhelming power…." Naruto said seriously while seeing how the bisected body of the Demon God reconnected thru Majin Buu's ability with the God glaring in anger towards Naruto. "…but now that you are here… the one who is using fake Gudou Dama… a god who is belittling the power of the wielder of this sword… shall receive the scorn of the ancient powerful Eight Kings of the Shinobi World!"

In that instance, Naruto dashed towards Hades in massive speed with the Nunoboku no Ken pulled back on his sides.

**"Don't push your luck! The gods from your own world are nothing compare to my power!"** Hades roared as he fired all the Gudou Dama on his back that matched Naruto's speed. However, Naruto was able to shatter all the Gudou Dama in a single instance in unbelievable speed using the power of the Nunoboku no Ken. Each slice from the Nunoboku no Ken literally created major damages to the rift due to the accidental massive wind blades that it created on its every slash. And due to the nature of Nunoboku no Ken, the fake Gudou Dama can no longer be recycled like it used to, destroying one of Hades main defenses…

"Surreal… so he is also a swordmaster like Hiei…" Yusuke said in amazement…

"And with the power of that sword… I bet he can cleave even beings that were much more powerful than him…" Goku said, standing still with the Naruto Bunshin channeling natural energy to him that he is converting into a Genki Dama. The two of them also looked towards the falling gigantic iceberg that Naruto summoned while the Justice League and Makai Kings are still fighting against the confused Generals of Nifheim…

Hades dashed towards Naruto and charged his hands with his own godly demonic energy. Naruto changed the trajectory of his sword as he pointed the sword tip towards the approaching Hades. Hades then slammed his hands together and fired a powerful demonic beam towards Naruto. But the Nunoboku no Ken literally divided the demonic beam with just the tip of its blade, once again surprising Hades. And before Hades knew it, Naruto is already right in front of him and performed one of the variants of his swordstyle…

"HIRAISHINGIRI: RYUSOSEN _(Flying Thunder God Slash: Dragon Nest Flash)_!" Naruto, instead of performing the regular three-way slice of Hiraishingiri attack, executed a flurry of massive strikes in massive speed in a span of a moment. Even with the standard speed of attack from Hiraishingiri is literally unblockable... but with the enhancement provided by the Ryososen variant, provided a powerful set of slashes with speed literally making it impossible to counter or dodge. And all those attacks sliced thru Hades' body with speed far surpassing the Demon Gods' advanced senses that he acquired from Shadow Yomi from Yusuke.

Each slashes from the Nunoboku no Ken while performing Hiraishingiri: Ryusosen created a massive disturbance on the rift. It also created a massive gust of wind, seemingly creating a storm due to the power of the sword slice. However, Naruto knew that Hades isn't an Edo Tensei that can no longer regenerate once hit by Gudou Dama. So he needs to follow up with massive set of attacks to succeed on their plan…

In that instance, the other Kage Bunshin that he left behind used Hiraishin to reappear right in front of him with charged Senpou: Rasengan on his hand and slammed it to Hades' now regenerating body. Hades is then enveloped with Senjutsu-enhanced Rasengan. And due to his physiques being influenced by the power of Obito's Juubi, the power of Senjutsu further inflict major damage to Hades.

**"Damn it! What kind of power is this?"** Hades yelled in pain. After all, since Chakra that's already a combination of Physical and Spiritual Energy is enough to damage him as a god, he just realized that the Shinobi's power has a new property that further amplified his power that was more than enough to inflict further damage to him.

"He can equip natural energy on his own attacks?" Goku said in surprise.

"Yup! The boss is well adept in Senjutsu, so he can use Natural Energy on his own whim. Right now, he is only using it passively. But if he enters Sage Mode, he can further increase the power of his Senjutsu that will further amplify the power of his attacks. And he has several levels of Sage Mode to top that." Naruto Bunshin that was channeling natural energy to Super Saiyan God Goku replied.

The original Naruto once again wrapped the Nunoboku no Ken with Chakra Cloth and returned it on his back while the Kage Bunshin is hitting the Demon God with a Rasengan. The very moment that the Chakra Sphere created by the Rasengan dispersed, the Kage Bunshin threw a Hiraishin kunai towards the severely damaged Hades but was still regenerating in massive speed ala Majin Buu. The original Naruto used another set of hand seal for another jutsu…

"NINPOU: KUNAI KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU _(Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)_!" The Hiraishin kunai that was aiming towards Hades increased to hundreds and hundreds in number. Naruto then further tapped into the depths of his Base Chakra, accessing Chakra levels that could rival the level as that of Rikudo Madara…

"Time to perform my Dad's ultimate jutsu! RASEN SENKOU CHOURINBUKOU SANSHIKI _(Spiral Flash Ring Dance Howl Technique)_!" In that instance, Naruto disappeared in a flash and reappeared in one of the Hiraishin kunai clones created from Kunai Kage Bunshin, then dashed towards another Hiraishin kunai clone while attacking Hades' regenerating airborne body with an Uzumaki Nintaijutsu style…

"UZUMAKI NINTAIJUTSU: KAZERYUJIN NO SENPUKEN _(Whirlpool Battle Style: Wind Dragon God's Tornado Fist)_!"

Naruto then flashed to another Hiraishin kunai clone while attacking Hades…

"…KAZERYUJIN NO KAGIZUME _(…Wind Dragon God's Claw)_!"

Flashed once again while attacking the Demon God…

"…YOKUGEKI _(…Wing Attack)_!"

And flashed again…

"…KENKAKU _(…Sword Horn)_!"

And again…

"…GEKITETSU _(…Spiral Hammer)_!"

And this technique continued with Naruto continuously flashing on each of the Hiraishin Kunai Bunshins while performing Uzumaki Nintaijutsu Battle Style in each flash into Hades body. And each attack actually just took only a tiny fraction of a second interval on each and every time that he flashed and attack. Literally, Minato's version of Rasen Senkou Chourinbukou Sanshiki actually includes him flashing each and every time on one or multiple opponents with his scattered kunais on mid-air or in the battlefield while slashing them in random intervals. However, Naruto used Uzumaki Nintaijutsu on his attacks since he is fighting against a god. And also, Minato's finishing attack on this jutsu is a Rasengan. But for Naruto…

(Rasen Senkou Chourinbukou Sanshiki is the jutsu that Minato attempted to use against Rikudo Obito on Chapter 340. It is Edo Minato's ultimate attack from Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. For you to have an overview of Rasen Senkou Chourinbukou Sanshiki, please watch Edo Tensei Minato's Ultimate Ninja Storm Moveset on Youtube)

"SENPOU: NINPOU: BUNSHIN BAKUFUDA _(Sage Art: Ninja Art: Clone Turbulent Explosion)_!" All the kunai clones exploded at the same time… each explosion is amplified with Senjutsu even if Naruto isn't entering Sage Mode, thus inflicting massive damage to Hades who already have massive amounts of damage from the previous attacks. However, the barrage is not yet over as Naruto and his Kage Bunshin created a powerful attack… with the original Naruto charging Bijuu Dama thru the power of his Bijuu Cells and the Kage Bunshin equipping it with Wind and Senjutsu…

"SENPOU: BIJUU DAMA RASENSHURIKEN _(Sage Art: Tailed-Beast Spiraling Shuriken)_!" Naruto sharply threw his condensed, powerful Ninjutsu towards the exploding kunai bunshins. The original Naruto then used another set of hand seals for another jutsu…

"RASENSHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU _(Spiraling Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)_!" The already powerful, multi-continent leveling Senpou: Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken suddenly increased its number to hundreds… and each Rasenshuriken landed on one exact point, bombarding the very same location where Hades is being consumed by Bunshin Bakufuda. Each Senpou: Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken created massive explosions and shockwave on the entire rift… shaking the very foundation of the battlefield.

**"GWAAAAHHHH!" **Hades yelled in pain as the potent exploding Chakra of the hundreds of Bijuu Dama equipped with Senjutsu and seemingly trillions of Wind Chakra Blades literally slaughtered him.

"What power….?" Superman cannot believe what he is seeing right now. "So these are the attacks that the Shinobi mentioned that could bypass all of Hades defenses…"

"Don't tell me… that this is the true power of the Shinobi… and he's been holding back such potent power this entire time…?" Ulquiorra said with a mix of surprise, wary and anger.

"So this is the power of the kid from Bills-sama's dream…!" Vegetta smirked while still on his Super Saiyan God form while fighting against Zorc Necrophades. "Pretty impressive! He really got a lot of potential!"

The explosion of multiple Senpou: Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken continued when Super Saiyan God Goku yelled towards him…

"This is alright already! This Genki Dama will be enough against him!" Goku yelled.

"I am ready as well! Let's do this!" Yusuke yelled in excitement as he charged a very powerful, potent version of his signature attack on the tip of his right finger.

"Yosha!" Naruto and his Kage Bunshin used Hiraishin to flash on the Kage Bunshin that helped Goku on creating his Genki Dama. And with that instance, Goku threw the Genki Dama sphere that was created a few meters above him which literally is composed of godly physical energy and Naruto's Senjutsu while Yusuke leaped right behind the descending Genki Dama.

"SEIKOUKI REIGAN _(Sacred Spirit Energy Spirit Gun)_!" Yusuke yelled with all his might as he fired his own attack. The attack then melded with the Genki Dama and the force pushed the combined power faster on the area where Hades is being bombarded by the Senpou: Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken. Thus, the Genki Dama is now created from Goku's godly ki, Yusuke's Sacred Energy, and Naruto's Senjutsu. The Genki Dama melded with the Rasenshurikens that are bombarding Hades, resulting in a dimension-wrecking explosion that could seemingly destroy the entire Solar System based on its potency…

"Once again Yusuke! TEN-FOLD KAME HAME HA…!" Super Saiyan God Goku fired his signature attack with ten times the power from original…

"I'm on it! SEIKOUKI REIGAN!" Mazoku Seikouki-powered Yusuke once again fired his attack with the same potency as before, melded with Goku's Kamehameha and landed on the same potent, massive energy sphere that was consuming Hades. Thus, this further increased the power of the explosion that created enormous shockwaves in multiple successions along with gust of wind that wreck anything on its path…

"Tch…! Just how powerful are those beings?" Grimmjow gritted his teeth.

"Don't slack around Grimmjow! That meteorite created from ice is still descending on our direction!" Nnoitra yelled.

"Now… for the destruction of the Key for the Gate of the Underworld!" Naruto and his two Kage Bunshins then performed hand seals at the same time while syncing their Chakra… "Superman… tell everyone to get away from the Key of the Gate thru your communicator!"

"Alright!" Superman then quickly spoke thru his communicator. "Batman, Diana, J'onn, Flash! Get away from there! Tell the other Makai Kings as well!"

"Roger that!" Batman replied as the Justice League nodded to each other. He then yelled towards Yoko Kurama and Hiei. "The Shinobi told us to get away from here!"

"That's already a given." Hiei replied as he leaped away along with Yoko Kurama from the falling debris of the giant iceberg created from Chibaku Tensei. However, the Nifheim Generals doesn't seem to be intimidated after seeing the falling gigantic iceberg.

"If this thing falls down the key to the Underworld will be destroyed! That will made the Gates of the Underworld absorb Lord Hades back to Tartaros! So we better destroy this thing with our full power!" Neliel yelled as she charged her demonic energy on her two-headed lance.

"That's right. With our power, we can still shatter that thing. Lord Hades can recover from those attacks from the Chosen Child and his comrades. After that, it'll only be a matter of seconds before the Chosen Child and his comrades crumbled thru Hades' curse. With the Chosen Child being defeated by Lord Hades, then we'll be able to proceed with our own plan against the Jupiter Sisters. So we need to destroy this thing." Ulquiorra said with narrowed eyes as he charged his most powerful attack as well.

"Got it!" Grimmjow also smirked while Nnoitra charged a powerful demonic energy on the tip of his toungue.

"LANZADOR VERDE!" Neliel threw her lance towards the descending iceberg.

"LANZA DEL RELAMPAGO!" Ulquiorra also threw a spiritual lance created from highly concentrated energy.

"DESUGARON!" Grimmjow created seemingly like gigantic claws made from his own condensed demonic energy and fired it towards the falling giant sphere of ice…

"CERO OSCURAS!" Nnoitra fired his most powerful Cero for aiming on the same target as of the other Generals…

The ultimate attacks of the Generals landed on the falling Chibaku Tensei ice sphere at the same time, creating a multi-atomic level explosion. The explosion completely wrecked the Chibaku Tensei, thus unleashing huge amounts of miasma and started to materialize into 4 Mobile Colossi and multiple Menos. This made the Justice League, Yoko Kurama, and Hiei looked towards the explosion in wary. After all, they are the ones who fought against them in the North Pole before… (Naruto, The Makai Kings and the Justice League fought them during the end of Chapter 14 to Chapter 15).

"What's going on? Why did the Shinobi allowed to let these Menos and Mobile Colossi get unsealed once again?" Yoko Kurama said in wary while Hiei flared his Youki while glaring towards the materializing Menos and Colossis.

"Just as I expected!" Naruto grinned along with his two Kage Bunshins beside him. "Using the materializing miasma as a camouflage… let's drop some 'raindrops' on the Key of the Underworld! TENGAI SHINSEI _(Heavenly Obstacle Quaking Star)_!" Using the power of the Six Paths even without the actual Rinnegan, Naruto invoked a large meteor out of nowhere… descending above the materializing miasma from the shattered ice Chibaku Tensei. And instead of using Susanoo's limbs to create simultaneous hand seals since he doesn't have Mangekyou Sharingan, Naruto just improvised it by doing the same hand seals and syncing it with his two Kage Bunshins.

"What the hell is this…?" Grimmjow said in surprise after seeing a new descending meteor. After all, this meteor that Naruto has invoked is several times much larger than Madara's own Tengai Shinsei (it is actually the same size as that of the largest Chibaku Tensei created by Madara from Chapter 676 of Naruto Manga) and is now descending in rapid speed to shatter the Key of the Underworld.

"That damn Chosen Child…! Just how many tricks does he have on his sleeve?! Is this really even a power that a human should have?" Nnoitra muttered in wary and anger.

"This one is way bigger than the meteorite ice that we destroyed earlier! We'll need to use a lot more power to destroy it!" Neliel yelled to her fellow Generals.

"Creating a powerful attack to destroy this gigantic boulder will take time. But that time is more than enough for it to descend and destroy the Key of the Underworld. That will lead to Lord Hades' defeat!" Ulquiorra said while thinking of any possible way to change the incoming predicament. Then…

**"Zorc Necrophades! Destroy that meteor!"** Hades' voice echoed on the rift. His body is still enveloped by the Genki Dama that was created from the combined powers of Super Saiyan God Goku, Rikudo Madara-level Naruto and Seikouki Mazoku Yusuke. And due to the overwhelming power that was enveloping him, he couldn't do anything while watching the possibility of the Key of the Underworld to be destroyed by the descending meteor. So he got no choice but to command Zorc to change the worst possible outcome.

**"Yes… Lord Hades!"** Zord then fired multiple black blades using his demonic energy, making Super Saiyan 4 Gohan, Super Saiyan God Vegetta and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks forcefully dodge away from him. Zorc then charged a powerful demonic beam on his mouth and his arms and fired it to the descending boulder…

The potent demonic beam succeeded in destroying the descending meteor with massive shockwave along with the materializing Menos and Mobile Colossi that was freed from the ice Chibaku Tensei, making the Demon smirk in arrogance. Naruto then smirked to himself after seeing multiple large debris created from his shattered meteor fell on the ground…

"Nice job destroying that… but how will you destroy the other one…?" Naruto said in a confident tone. And much to Zorc, Hades and everyone on the battle scene's surprise, another much bigger meteor shattered the rubbles and miasma from the current explosion and is now also descending on a much faster rate than the destroyed meteor.

"Hey Shinobi kid…? Just what kind of power do you really have…?" Yusuke complained towards Naruto as his Kage Bunshins dispelled themselves. "Your power seemed to be like on an entirely different level than before!"

"Amazing… I fought a lot of beings more powerful than this kid in terms of raw power… but the utility of his abilities is actually the one that really made him a very dangerous being…" Goku muttered while watching the overwhelming size of the descending boulder.

Zorc once again aimed to the larger descending boulder with a planet busting demonic beam. But halfway to it, Vegetta, Gohan and Gotenks fired their own respective, planet-leveling ki blasts to neutralize and also blast Zorc's upper body to pieces…

"I know you'll just regenerate like Buu… but we won't allow you to do anything you want right in front of us!" Vegetta smirked arrogantly to the regenerating Zorc while Gohan and Gotenks are also floating beside the Prince of the Saiyan.

"We can't do anything against this thing…" Ulquiorra said with visible anger on his voice while looking towards the descending meteor. He, along with the other Generals, is still standing around the Key of the Underworld. But after seeing the enormous size of the 2nd meteor above them, he realized that there is simply nothing that he can do to destroy the attack. "…Let's get out of here." Ulquiorra said to his fellow Generals. The other Generals nodded and using their instant movement techniques, they literally disappeared beside the Key… a few seconds before the impact of the 2nd meteor that Naruto invoked.

**"NOOOO….!" **Hades forcefully tried to fight back against the overwhelming power of the Genki Dama from the combined powers of Goku, Yusuke and Naruto, but to no avail. After all, he only needed a few seconds more to successfully consume the Chosen Child and his comrades' shadows, but after being attacked in rapid succession by the Shinobi along with this Genki Dama, Hades cannot help but feel enraged because there is nothing that he can do right now. The supposed predicament that he casted against Naruto, Goku, Yusuke and Superman seemed to be reversed back into him…

The 2nd meteor of the Tengai Shinsei landed on the exact location where the Key of the Underworld is installed. And due to the size, weight, density and force of the falling giant boulder, it crushed the Key and its socket into smithereens and the meteor also covered several tens of kilometers due to the its sheer size. However, the Gates of the Underworld wasn't affected by the meteor's impact since it is an ethereal passage to Tartaros.

"Bull's eye!" The Shinobi flicked his finger in the air after seeing how his meteor destroyed the Key of the Underworld.

"He did it! The Shinobi has destroyed the Key!" J'onn Jonz said while levitating above the Flash and beside Wonder Woman.

"Yeah. But summoning a meteor? Really?" The Flash commented in disbelief.

"With all his abilities, he is almost like a god…" Wonder Woman said while picking up her mother. She then saw that the Gates of the Underworld slowly released a powerful air pressure that was absorbing anything near its radius. And much to her awe, Hades battered body was now being absorbed by the vacuum created by the Gates of the Underworld. "Back to the pit, you monster!" The Princess of the Amazon yelled towards the defeated god.

**"This isn't over! Nothing is over yet!" **Hades yelled back while trying to use Majin Buu's power to quickly regenerate himself while being sucked by the vacuum of the Gate. However, his body got enveloped by seemingly dark shadows. These shadows dispersed in four figures and returned to their rightful owners…

"Alright! We made it in time!" Yusuke punched the air after seeing his growing shadows behind him.

"Great! Now let's make sure that the godling has learned his lesson!" Goku smirked and pointed his right index and middle finger on his forehead. Yusuke and Naruto nodded so they tapped Goku's shoulder. Goku the used Instant Transmission and the trio reappeared right in front of Hades.

"Now we'll make it clear for you! It's all over, dumbass!" Naruto yelled as he stretched both his hands on his sides while charging another attack on both his palms. Goku and Yusuke then also charged another powerful attack against Hades…

"What are they doing?!" Superman said as he is bracing himself for him not to get absorbed by the vacuum created by the Gate of the Underworld. "If they're that close to Hades, they'll also be absorbed by the Gates of the Underworld!"

"Don't fret about it! Kakarotto knows what he is doing!" Super Saiyan God Vegetta said to Superman. Gotenks' Fusion technique then wear off, splitting him back to Trunks and Goten and levitated beside Gohan while also bracing themselves.

"I can't believe that those two beside father can easily get along with each other even if it is the first time they are fighting with him." Goten smirked while looking towards Goku, Naruto, and Yusuke's backs as they are charging their final attacks.

"Hey, Uncle Goku can be friends with anyone!" Trunks smirked to his best friend. "And besides, those two might be the same as of Uncle Goku based on how they easily get along with each other!"

"Indeed. Yusuke and the Ninja kid… I can now believe that they are also respective heroes of their own worlds…" Gohan smiled goofily while still bracing himself. Hiei and Yoko Kurama are also standing below the floating Saiyans while using their Reikis to hold themselves against the Gate of the Underworld's vacuum pressure.

"So they really did get along that fast… As expected…" Hiei smirked. "They really have the same character after all…"

"At least we can say that with Yusuke and the Shinobi befriending one of these powerful beings called Saiyans, we can theorize that they are also some possible comrades that we can trust." Yoko Kurama muttered.

"Let's end this!" Goku yelled while charging a potent, godly ki on his cupped hands. Hades is now bracing himself on the very doorstep of the Gate, his battered body from the damage he received from Naruto and Genki Dama still haven't recovered, especially that Majin Buu's power are no longer within him since Goku's shadow has finally returned to the Saiyan.

**"No way!" **Hades released his full godly demonic power for him not to be absorbed by the Gates of the Underworld. Hades then fired a potent, star-leveling demonic beam from his mouth on his last attempt to incinerate the trio.

"KAME HAME HA!" Super Saiyan God Goku fired his signature attack with the same star-leveling potency as that of Hades' demonic beam. The two beams clashed on each other, further creating a massive gust above from the already powerful vacuum of the Gates of the Underworld. Yusuke then fired his signature attack to tip the scales of the battling godly beams…

"REIGAN!" Yusuke, still on his Seikouki Mazoku form, fired his potent attack and melded with Goku's Kamehameha. The combined attack started to overpower Hades. The power of their beams was further amplified due to the force of the vacuum pressure from the Gate that was behind Hades. And with a powerful yell, Goku and Yusuke further apply additional power to their attacks, blasting Hades towards the Gates of the Underworld.

However, due to the power of the vacuum pressure from the Gates of the Underworld, the freed Mobile Colossi and Menos was also got sucked by the power of the Gate without any chance to retaliate for themselves. After all, they are weakened due to being sealed within the ice Chibaku Tensei created by Naruto (from Chapter 15). And of course, Zorc Necrophades also got absorbed easily by the Gate since he became a miasma after being blasted and Vegetta, Gohan and Gotenks earlier while attempting to destroy Naruto's 2nd meteor…

**"Lord Hades…!" **Zorc muttered after seeing the defeated god hurling himself back to Tartaros…

As Hades being blasted while the Gates of the Underworld started to close, Zorc Necrophades then absorbed the miasma of the 4 Mobile Colossi and Menos to empower himself, then transformed himself into a thick mud to envelope Hades, giving one last power-up on the Olympian God of the Underworld. And this new power-up seemed to give Hades enough power to resist the vaccum force of the Gate as he force himself to get out of it on the last few seconds before the Gates of the Underworld closed…

**"I will defeat all of you! I will rule over creation! I will bring down the Olympian Gods with my own hands!"** Hades yelled while using a very powerful demonic energy while forcing himself out from the power of the Gate.

"Shut up your stupid mouth! No matter what happens, you cannot rule over the world! Humans created history under their own free will! And we will never hand it over to a self-obsessed god like you!" Naruto yelled as he finished charging two potent Ninjutsus on both his hands… "Return to the darkness where you belong! Ikke! SENPOU: TWIN BIJUU DAMA RASENRINGU _(Sage Art: Twin Tailed-Beast Ball Spiraling Ring)_!" Naruto threw the two jutsus created from the combined variant of Rasenringu and Bijuu Dama at the same time. The speed of the jutsu greatly surprised Hades and since he is in a vulnerable state while fighting back against the force of the Gate of the Underworld, he got no other means to defend himself against the powerful jutsus…

**"Impossible… his power alone can hurt me…! But how come his powers become more potent than before? Is this really the true potential of the Chosen Child…?!" **Hades cannot help but think about the much potent power from the Shinobi than before. After all, the Shinobi's Chakra alone is enough to damage and hurt him, a god. But now, this power, along with the barrage of attacks that he received from him earlier, is now inflicting damage and pain with several folds of magnitude than before. It is as if the Shinobi's attack became more potent than before…

However, Naruto is just using passive Senjutsu without entering Sage Mode to further amplify the power of his attacks. Thus, if Chakra is a combination of Physical and Spiritual Energy, technically making Chakra as a power with dual property, then infusing Chakra with Senjutsu created a whole new kind of power molded from the combined Physical, Spiritual and Nature Energy, thus making the Shinobi's power became several folds more potent that before. But Naruto has yet to actually enter Sage Mode and its other higher forms that will make Naruto's power to increase even further…

As the explosion from the Twin Rasenringu enveloped the newly powered-up Hades completely, Superman and the Martian flew towards the doors of the Gate and using their super-strength, they pushed the doors of the Gate to increase the speed of the closing it. Naruto, Goku and Yusuke braced themselves as the doors continued to close, thus further amplifying the funneled vacuum pressure of the Gate. But they weren't removing their gaze on the weakened God of the Underworld even if the door is almost closed…

On the other hand, Hades just glared towards the trio who are standing in front of the closing Gate of the Underworld… the three beings who stopped him on his ambitions…

**"I'll never forgive the three of you! I'll destroy you…! I'll destroy the world…! I'll destroy the Gods of Olympus…! I'll destroy everything…!" **Hades yelled desperately.

"Fine. You're free to do whatever you want…" Yusuke said as he dispersed his Seikouki and Mazoku power.

"…but make sure that you have what it takes to fight against us…" Goku then removed his Super Saiyan God form.

"…because the likes of you can never defeat us…" Naruto said as he lowered his Rikudo Madara-level power back into Jounin-level and also removed the buffs of his Ninpou: Fuuton: Chakra Doraibu.

The Gates of the Underworld continued to close until both doors of the Gate got shut completely. Hades continued to glare towards the trio, making his last glimpse outside of the Gate filled with anger and rage. The very moment that the gates closed, Hades was sent back to Tartaros… his prison that was created by the Gods of Olympus… but now, not because he was defeated by gods… but he was defeated by beings with powers that could rival that of the gods…

"Everyone!" Naruto yelled after confirming that the Gates of the Underworld has been successfully closed. "Move away for a while! We'll seal this Gate for eternity!"

Goku and Yusuke nodded to Naruto as they dashed towards their respective comrades' side. Naruto then also leaped away in a flash until he along with the Justice League, the Makai Kings and the Saiyans are on a safe distance away from the meteor that Naruto has dropped earlier to destroy the Key of the Gate. After making sure that everyone was already away from the meteor, Naruto looked towards the location where the Nifheim Generals are currently standing, now back on their base forms…

"We'll settle this for another time… Your power is a real threat against our plans… Chosen Child." Ulquiorra spoke on behalf of the other Generals.

"After seeing my power, you should have realized that there is nothing you can do against me and my friends. Try touching them again, and I'll chase you even in the pits of Hell." Naruto muttered. Even if they are in considerable distance away from each other, Naruto and Ulquiorra can read each other's intentions thru the simple movements of their lips and mouth.

Ulquiorra then opened a Garganta with his own power, then walked on it calmly while Naruto, the Kings, the Saiyans and the Justice League are looking towards their retreating back.

"Are you sure that you will just let them go?" Batman asked Naruto.

"I'm not letting them go… I just made them realize that whatever they are planning, they'll need to get pass thru me first." Naruto said seriously as the Garganta slowly closed down with the Generals already on the other side. Naruto then performed a single hand seal, making the gigantic meteor that he dropped against the Key cracked while emitting a powerful light and after a few seconds, the meteor exploded violently. The meteor's multiple, large island-sized debris then buried the Gates of the Underworld. And with another hand seal, the gigantic debris changed it colors, making it blend with the natural color of the rift where they are currently in… thus, technically making the debris invisible to the naked eyes. And since the debris camouflaged itself, the buried Gates of the Underworld was now nowhere to be seen…

"So this is his power… the Child from Bills-sama's dream…" Vegetta, now reverted back on his base form, said towards Goku. The Saiyans are only a few meters away from the Shinobi.

"Yeah… now I can see the true potential within him… that's more than enough proof why Bills-sama got interested to know who he really is…" Goku smirked while looking towards Naruto's back. Gohan, Goten and Trunks also nodded while listening to Goku as they have also acknowledged Naruto's power after everything that happened on this battle.

"Hmmm… now I want a rematch! He is not using his full power against me, and the same goes for me when we fought each other the last time!" Yusuke said while grinning stupidly. He along with Yoko Kurama and Hiei are standing just 5 meters away from Naruto.

"That can wait for now. We are still in an unknown location. We'll need to find a way to get out of here." Yoko spoke with Hiei sighing in the background. After all, this is a typical Yusuke for the both of them.

"These beings…" Batman muttered towards Superman while looking towards the Saiyans, the Makai Kings and the Shinobi. The Flash, J'onn Jonz and Wonder Woman with her mother by her side are listening to the two. "…no matter what you say, all of them are potential threats against the us, against the world."

"Don't say something like that, Batman." Superman said with a small smirk on his face. "I fought with them, and I know that they are not a threat against any of us. In fact, I believe that if the time comes, they will fight together with us."

"How can you say that after seeing what they are capable of?" Batman asked in a dark tone.

"Because that's what I want to believe." Superman simply replied with a relaxed expression on his face.

* * *

><p>-Naruto's Mindscape-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'Look at their faces now… all you can see is surprise and acknowledgement after seeing your power… yet you are still about to use your true power…'<strong> Juubi Kurama thought while smirking to himself. He knew very well that after seeing the power that his Jinchuurki had shown on this battle, these beings that are looking at his back will definitely recognize the power and force that the Shinobi had… The Bijuu then remembered the time when he was first sealed within Naruto, his growth from an unwanted orphan up to the point when he became the greatest hero of the Shinobi World… up to this point that he is now fighting against actual demons and gods on this new world… and he can't help but be proud of him…

**'…for once… the Rikudo old man was hailed as a godlike figure as he created the concept of Ninjutsu to the Shinobi World… and Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, was also hailed as a mythical Shinobi due to his unmatched Chakra prowess… but even with your current level of power… has clearly surpassed them in every possible way in terms of sheer Chakra prowess…'** Juubi Kurama then smirked. **'…you are now technically… the new God of Shinobi…"**

* * *

><p>-Mindscape Discussion End-<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, they saw another magical circle appearing right above the Shinobi and the magical circle has enough length to reach the Saiyans and the Makai Kings, but not the Justice League since they are a little too far away...<p>

"What is this thing?" Hiei muttered as he prepared to use his massive speed to get away from the magical circle's range. After all, magical circles left a bad taste on his mouth after what happened with them being forcefully summoned by Hades on this rift, the very reason why they are on this location in the first place. Yusuke, Yoko Kurama and the Saiyans also attempted to escape away from the magical circle while the Justice League prepared to run towards them for whatever reason…

"Don't worry. We're safe." Naruto just smirked to the Makai Kings and the Saiyans. "I can feel it… this magical circle is created from the power of the Goddesses…I guess they have already found a way to undo Hades' spell and summon us back to the material world. So everything will be alright!" He said with a goofy eye smile.

"Those girls… you mean the girls that you were trying to protect before we got forcefully summoned here?" Yusuke asked with Yoko and Hiei looking towards him.

"Yeah. It's them. They're my precious friends!" Naruto gave a Nice Guy Pose to Yusuke.

"But they are about to get summoned as well thru this Magic…" Hiei pointed the Saiyans who are not moving an inch after realizing that the Magic Circle will not mean any harm to them.

"Don't worry about us. We have our own way to get back!" Goku smirked lively towards the Shinobi and the Makai Kings.

It is then that the magical circle where they are currently standing glowed brightly and in a matter of moments, the Makai Kings, the Saiyans and the Shinobi disappeared out of thin air along with the Magic Circle even before the Justice League made it towards them.

"What happened? Just where did they go this time…?" The Flash said as he hit his breaks after seeing the disappearing Magic Circle.

"They have finally returned to our own world… in their own way." Superman replied since he heard Naruto's statement about those 'Goddesses' summoning them back…

"Tell me what you know, Superman…" Batman said while approaching Superman.

"Alright. But before anything else, let's get out of here as well first." He said while looking towards Wonder Woman and Hipolita, as if telling them to lead the way back to Themyscira…

The battle against Hades is finally over… And now that the long battle is over, what will be the approach of each faction against the unknown darkness that was enveloping New Hell…?

**Author's Note:**

**And done! I tried making an all out battle on this Chapter. I hope I was able to do it well. Haha. The mental stress of my new job is quite a toll for me after all. I apologize if there are some errors but I promise that I'll review this Chapter and edit it once I was able to successfully adjust on my new job.**

**1. ****Basically, Hades' Demonic Spell: Fallen Shadows of Despair description is as follows: The caster will cast a large magic circle and ensures that his target/s is within the magic circle. Then, the magic circle will extract the Shadow/s of the caster's target, then channel some potent demonic energy to the Shadow/s. This will allow the shadow to randomly retrieve one of the abilities of the shadow owner's opponent/s' powers thru the shadow's memory. Thecaster then can absorb those Shadows and use the retrieved abilities of the Shadows to his own liking. But the Shadows will not increase the power of the caster. And also, if the caster wasn't defeated or sealed after he removed the Shadow/s from his targets in 5 minutes, the targets will crumble away to nothingness.**

**2. ****The powers that Hades had acquired from Goku's shadow is Majin Buu's physical molecule manipulation, from Yusuke's shadow is Yomi's advanced senses, Superman's shadow is Darkseid's Omega Beam and Naruto's Shadow is the Juubi, thus making Hades acquire Gudou Dama.**

**3. ****Naruto performing Fairy Tail-ish Slayer moves and attacks… Kazeryujin was hinted by Madara from Chapter 1, 2, and 21 and also explained on Chapter 2. So I can say that it is not a random style that I have forcefully placed on the story. And besides, the actual history of Kazeryjin opened a door for a possible sequel of this fic with Fairy Tail. After all, just like what I've said on my personal profile, I'll rewrite my other fanfic after I have finished this fic. And I'll use Naruto during the end of this fic for that possible sequel.**

**4. ****Naruto can use Bijuu Dama on his base form without tapping in the powers of the Juubi Kurama. It is because of the power of the Bijuu Cells. Bijuu Cells allows Naruto to acquire the same Chakra property as that of the Bijuu if he tapped into the power of these cells. This is mentioned on Chapter 1 and 2 of this fic.**

**5. ****Naruto used Chibaku Tensei on Chapter 15 of this fic. He used the jutsu against 4 Mobile Colossi and tens of Menos Grande. And since this happened in the North Pole, the Chibaku Tensei is created from ice and glaciers. Naruto applied some seals on it so it wouldn't melt. And that is the same ice Chibaku Tensei sphere that he summoned on the battlefield this Chapter.**

**6. ****The history of the Nunoboku no Ken is mentioned on Chapter 2. Naruto used it on this Chapter on its sealed form. The power of the Nunoboku no Ken _(Sword of Nunoboku)_might seem broken as it was mentioned to have power to cleave a continent in a single, casual slash. But I actually derived that power from Komatsu's Derous Knife from Toriko Manga that can slice kilometers of mountain ranges in a single, unintentional casual slice. Toriko Manga also had a lot of overpowered knives and blades. That's why since I referenced the creation of Nunoboku no Ken from the Eight Kings of Toriko, then I guess it is just fair for the sword to have the same power of the blades from Toriko even on its sealed form.**

**7. ****Naruto was able to use Tengai Shinsei even without Rinnegan and Susanoo limbs. For starters, Naruto has ability to use the some Rinnegan jutsus thru the power of the Six Paths even without the actual Rinnegan. And Naruto improvised the Susanoo limbs for three simultaneous hand seals on casting the Tengai Shinsei by syncing his Chakra with two Kage Bunshins beside him.**

**8. ****Naruto can use Senpou: Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken/Rasenringu even if he still doesn't have Ashura's power. This is due to his Bijuu Cells as well. After all, since Bijuu Cells allowed him to use Bijuu Dama on his base form, then he can just add Nature Transformation on his Bijuu Dama to further amplify the power of Bijuu Dama, creating Bijuu Dama Rasenshuirken/Rasenringu.**

**9. ****Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken also doesn't require Gudou Dama on this fic like that of the Manga. It only required the mastery on Bijuu Dama.****10. ****The Goddesses has already stated casting a magical circle to summon back Naruto and the Makai Kings since last Chapter. So the magical circle that appeared during the end of this Chapter is the conjunction to that.**

**Alright! I don't know I have already covered everything, but please ask whatever is confusing for your guys thru the reviews. My new job required a lot of focus so I might not have covered everything that I need to explain. Thank you for your understanding guys.**

**By the way, just for fun, let me tell you guys that aside from watching random but great anime, what I do admire in an anime series is their Opening, Ending and even Insert/Character Songs. Those are the true reason why I became an Otaku. I love Sword Art Online Season I and II OP's and ED's, Fate Zero and Fate Stay Night 2014 OP's and ED's, and such. So why am I telling you this? **

**Because I am quite curious if any of you guys got an idea of the best possible OP and/or ED song for this fic so I can listen to it to hype myself up while writing this fic. Well, I need those because my new job's stress really is taking a toll on me. And I need to listen to great anime songs while writing this fic to relieve that stress so I can focus on writing this fic. Haha.**

**Very well, see you guys next Chapter! Please don't forget to drop some reviews after reading this Chapter! Ja ne!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Unknown Feelings

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! First of all, I humbly apologize for the very late post of this new Chapter. I know this may sound as an excuse, but Christmas season is a big deal on my country. And as newly hired person on my new job, I need to socialize with my new workmates properly. And due to Christmas season, we need to participate in a live dance performance on our upcoming Christmas Party. So the time that I used to dedicate writing this fic became the time that I used on practicing dance steps in the tune of Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Oh well, real world is indeed troublesome for a closet Otaku like me... Haha just kidding...

Moving on... since we are currently on Christmas Season, we'll also have a lot of gatherings and Christmas reunions so I'll also have trouble updating this fic on the next few weeks. But if I can find time, I'll continue to write update this fic, even if I can just 2-3 sentences everyday. It is just that I can't post my new Chapters on my usual intervals just like this Chapter. After the Christmas Season, if nothing will come up, I think I can update this fic on my usual schedules. So this is my heads-up for you guys, my wonderful, awesome readers.

Now, for review responses...

**Krazyfanfiction1:** Thank you for your acknowledgement on my last Chapter! The Rasenshuriken Kage Bunshin is my work around for your suggested Chakra Arm-Mini Rasenshuriken combo while he is not on his Bijuu Chakra Mode. I am glad that you liked it!

**Kinunatzs:** Don't worry sir. I already have a blueprint in my mind on what role does each character from different factions will have on this fic. So there is no way that I'll forget/neglect them as the story progress. Thank you for your review sir!

**frankieu:** I am glad that you liked the fight scene from the last Chapter sir! Well, if Naruto learned one thing while training on the dimension rift, it is to maximize his fighting capability based on the situation. So I guess Naruto will barely use his power if he'll ever spar with anyone.

**ThreeDarkLords594:** Thank you for your recommendation for Bleach's Haruka Kanata! That's one awesome song. And it's now included on my playlist that I used to listen while writing this fic!

**swiftrabbit:** Thank you for your acknowledgement on the battle scene of the last Chapter! I don't know about galaxy busters, but I'll just proceed on the story line that I have in my mind. So the next battles might not as big as that of the last Chapter, but the battles will flow along with the story.

**Ice Sniper:** I am glad that you liked the way on how I concluded the battle sir! As for the Nunoboku no Ken's Shikai and Bankai, the appearance is just like Tensa Zangetsu albeit dark red in color with some design alterations. And since it is created from the power of the Eight Kings, it has 8 Shikai forms that he can use individually just like Haru Glory's Rave Sword. The power of each Shikai will be actually based from the power of my top 8 favourite Shikai and Bankai abilities from Bleach's Zanpakutos. And its Bankai is combined power of it's 8 Shikai forms with amped abilities of each respective Shikai. And Naruto also has his own Mugetsu form as well. OPness to the highest level, ne? Haha.

**ZorroTheKing:** Thank you for your acknowledgement sir! I am physically a citizen of the Philippines, but my mind and soul belong to the Anime Realm. Haha. I can't promise that the story will always be as engaging as it is, but I'll try my best to execute the story in its best way possible that I can think of. Thank you again sir!

**Asezino:** Thank you for acknowledging my writing style sir! That meant a lot for me. Yeah, Naruto is only using Chakra-based attack on his battle against Hades, but I have him fight using weapons on the past Chapters. I also am a fan of weapon clashes ala Fate Stay Night UBW 2014, but I need to showcase Naruto's power attribute on the past Chapters so I have him spam powerful jutsus. Thank you for your comment sir!

**icgmaelstorm:** The concept of Promoridials, Titans and Gods really got my interest and depending on how the story will proceed, I may use the Primordial concept with the Juubi/Shinju and Titans for Kaguya and such characters. But one thing is for sure. On the way I envisioned this fic will proceed, Naruto will gain more power up and combine all of it to become a god of his own despite being physically human. Thank you sir!

**William:** Thank you for your heart-warming, very inspiring comments regarding the previous battle. Yeah. I outdid myself on the previous battle. It will be hard to top the previous Chapter off, especially since the next story arc will be more focused on story development than battles. But I'll try my best to create great battles on the next Chapters. Thank you for also giving me some additional idea on what to write on this next Chapter about the point of view of the factions regarding Naruto. And one thing is for sure. This fic's real aim is to make Naruto a human with godly powers. So please expect power-ups that could possibly even surpass the Gods of this fic. Haha. Again, thank you so much for your support!

**Capturinggod200:** Thank you sir! The next arc is about the development of the Jupiter Sisters. I hope I can also execute it properly. Haha.

**RobertLivesOn:** I am glad that you liked how the story and the battles proceeded sir. I don't if this next Chapter could live up to your expectations, but I'll continue to do my best on writing this story and execute the plot that I have in mind. Thank you!

**DarkReaper123**: Well, I don't know if Naruto is qualified to go to the Heavens with the Norse since even Keiichi haven't gone to Heaven yet with Belldandy. But thank you for your comment sir!

**teck:** Yeah. Naruto will acquire Dojutsu. Tenseigan and Rinnegan. It will happen very soon along with the unlock of Ashura's powers within him.

**Zentari2238:** Hello sir. I apologize if it is painful for you due to attack spam. But that's the way I liked the battle to proceed and many readers also enjoyed it. The battles on this fic are quite flashy and filled with explosions, so I guess this fic may not suit your taste sir. But I thank you for taking your time on reading this sir.

**Light225:** Hello sir! Naruto cannot separate his Chakra into Physical and Spiritual Energy. Naruto can only use Chakra. If he can split his CHakra into its two main components, then he'll be too OP and that'll be a bit too much. Thank you for your review.

**R1996:** Thank you for taking your time on writing your constructive comment sir. Yeah, there are some grammar lapses, punctuations and such. But I am trying my best to improve. I hope one day, I could reach the standards of proper English writing. But for now, I am glad that for acknowledging my story sir!

**Guest:** Naruto will fight at full power during the climax of this fic when I have laid all the foundations and executed the plot of this properly. That climax is my goal ever since I started writing this fic. After all, my goal for Naruto in this fic is to make him a human with primordial godly power.

**Ahlerot:** Hello sir! I apologize for the delay, but here comes the next Chapter!

**ahsankhanahsankhan2014, Randy Nyema, sect, BlueFlash99, R-King 93, Guest, teck, Guest, Guest, bet, sect, gamer:** Thank you for your continuous acknowledgement and continuous support by leaving your small but great reviews. I really do appreciate it!

Alright! Here comes Chapter 23... This Chapter will act as the closure for the last arc and also the intro for the next arcs. ^_^

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

_ (From here, anything that might happen on this Chapter is entirely my personal point of view on how things will turn out. The Characters on this fic are a lot more powerful than their Manga counterparts respectively. Whatever happens on this Chapter is my view on how fights will turn out using the current powers that they have on this fic, but that doesn't mean that the results will be the same if the characters from their manga counterpart met and battle. So please don't bash me on this. Thank you!)_

_(Also, you might notice some plot hole or some things that I haven't covered up on the past and latest Chapters. However, rest assured that I will cover it up on the next Chapters. Since I can only write specific amounts of the story per Chapter. And also please check the Author's Note section during the end of the Chapter for some clarifications. Thank you.)_

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 23**

In a flash of bright light, Naruto, the Makai Kings and the Saiyans found themselves in front of a temple. The group looked around, only to see a slowly disappearing magical circle on the very ground where they are currently standing. They also noticed 6 female beings, 5 of them emitting divine powers to fuel the disappearing magic circle. The other one among them is seemingly like a Demon girl with much lower level of power than the Nifheim Generals. There also stood a human guy who is standing outside the circumference of the Magic Circle who is looking towards them in interest…

"Naruto!" Skuld almost yelled in surprise and happiness after seeing the safe return of her contract partner. She quickly ran towards the Shinobi, ignoring the other beings that were included in their summoning.

"Skuld! Everyone!" Naruto exclaimed towards the approaching girl along with the others who are present on the scene. Naruto then smiled towards Belldandy and Urd. "I knew you guys are the ones behind this –ttebayo!" He said with a sheepish grin.

"At least, you made it back in one piece." Urd smiled towards Naruto while Belldandy beamed towards the Hokage as Keiichi approached her.

"But we are not the only ones who used the spell to summon you back." Belldandy smiled gracefully while smiling towards the two Jupiter Sisters.

"Yeah… Diana and Apollo…" Naruto looked towards the mentioned Goddesses' location. In that instance, the two Goddesses also glowed with a divine light, reverting the control of their current bodies to their original owners' consciousness.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayukawa Tenri and Nakagawa Kanon yelled near simultaneously as they also ran towards the Shinobi.

"Are you alright? Do you feel anything out of place?" Skuld quickly asked Naruto the moment she arrived in front of him. Kanon and Tenri stood behind Skuld with the same facial expression as that of the youngest Norse Goddesses. Yusuke and the other Makai Kings along with Goku and the other Saiyans stepped back a little, most of them with a small smile on their faces after seeing the troubled expression of the Shinobi in front of the girls.

"Well… I am alright. But seeing your faces… let me take it that you guys have seen how we fought that god named Hades?" Naruto said in an inquiring tone.

"That's right. Didn't you realize that it is quite a very convenient coincidence that we summoned you back right after you have defeated Hades and sealed the Gates of the Underworld?" Urd said with a sigh. "We, Goddesses, have been watching your battle against Hades and Zorc Necrophades this entire time using the same Magical Circle that we have used to summon you back here. We could have summoned you back much earlier, but we saw how Hades used his Demonic Spell to acquire your Shadows. And we knew that if you didn't get your Shadows back, you'll die by Hades' curse. So we decided to prolong the summoning until you guys were able to defeat that god." Urd then looked towards the Makai Kings and the Saiyans with neutral expression.

"You know, Skuld was very worried about you when you were…" Keiichi said but quickly silenced himself after seeing the feminine fury and aura coming out of Skuld comically while glaring towards him. "…nothing. I didn't say anything."

"But to think that you could fight and defeat a god… I can't believe that you have such power… Uzumaki." Haqua stated with visible respect and acknowledgement on her voice.

"Well, that's just me being awesome as always!" Naruto pointed his right thumb on his chest with comical pride.

"That's quite an unacceptable response coming from someone who looked like a mess." Kanon smiled towards the Shinobi with tattered clothing and some random dirt all over his body. "I still can't believe that you have always been protecting the world against the shadows… Naruto-kun…" The idol said with new found admiration from the blonde knucklehead after learning that he is the person behind the mask of the mysterious Shinobi earlier. Naruto just simply scratched the back of his head in response.

"Ano… are you really sure that you are alright? Is there… anything that Diana and I can do for you?" Tenri asked while hiding her eyes on her bangs.

"Yeah. I am fine. Perfectly fine!" Naruto stretched his arms, trying to convince the shy girl. "See!"

The Saiyans and the Makai Kings are just watching how the Shinobi interacted with his friends. And they can't help but smile, except for Vegetta and Hiei who are trying their best not to look so interested, of course.

"So they are the reason why the kid is strong… they are the ones that he said that he wanted to protect no matter what during our first encounter with each other…" Yusuke smirked, remembering the time when he was still the Spirit Detective of Reikai. That time, he also used to fight to protect those who are important for him… especially for his beloved Keiko.

"Yeah. He and his friends reminded me of my past when I am still with my friends as well…" Goku smirked because of nostalgia while remembering Chi-chi, Kuririn, Bulma and his other close friends…

Naruto then used a single hand seal and with a puff, his tattered Shinobi clothing became as good as new. Then with another hand seal and a puff, he is now wearing his regular civilian clothing. Naruto then grinned towards the Makai Kings and the Saiyans.

"Well guys, it is quite unfair if you have already introduced yourselves while I am still wearing my mask isn't it? And besides, you have already seen the faces of my friends and got summoned where I currently live, so there is no point hiding my identity from all of you." The Shinobi said neutrally. "I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze… the proud Hokage of the Hidden Village of the Leaves."

The group smirked to Naruto, realizing that this kid is indeed just a teenager. But they can see on his eyes that he has already been through a lot… the same as of them when they are also on the same age as that of his…

"So you really have a whisker mark on your cheeks… you really are the human kid that Bills-sama has dreamt about…" Gohan commented.

"Just who is this Bills-sama anyways? I have heard it before from you guys while we are fighting Hades… but I have no idea who he really is…" Naruto asked with squinted eyes.

"Then let me introduce myself to you personally…" A voice suddenly echoed on the atmosphere… a familiar voice for the Saiyans, but a stranger's voice for the others who are present on the temple. Suddenly, the skies above them slowly became darker and darker. And much to the group's surprise, a vortex that created a rift between space and time started to form itself right above the temple. But the sheer circumference of the vortex itself is more than enough to cover the entire town while creating a seemingly ethereal wind that could only be felt by those who have powers to comprehend the space-time disturbance…

"What's happening…?" Yoko Kurama spoke in wary.

"The voice from earlier aside, this power… is that of the Daimakaicho's!" Haqua muttered in surprise.

"Then that simply means that my mother is about to come and visit us…" Urd sighed deeply while rubbing the sides of her head.

"If this is the Daimakaicho's power… then…" Hiei took a peek outside the temple thru the power of his third eye. He then saw that other normal beings seemed to not notice the ethereal vortex that was forming above the sky. Or technically, it is not that they haven't noticed it. They literally didn't feel any changes on the surroundings. Being able to separate reality from ethereal plane… such really is the power of a Daimakaicho. "…so she really is coming…"

And with an ethereal lightning, a sudden crash echoed from the sky and exploded violently, destroying a certain part of the temple. Naruto protected Tenri, Kanon and Skuld immediately from the ethereal crash while the other beings were able to protect themselves with their own power…

"Such power… it is on an entirely different level… no entirely different dimension than that of Hades'…" Naruto muttered in wary while looking towards the direction of the explosion. And with a mild blow of condensed magical power, the beings that are responsible for the explosion emerged out of the ethereal rubbles…

One of them is a being with blue complexion with a staff, the other looked like a human cat, and the other is a tanned adult woman who seemingly has the same appearance as that of Urd…

"Whis-sama…" Trunks said towards the guy with blue complexion…

"Bills-sama…" Vegetta spoke neutrally while looking towards their own Universe's God of Destruction.

"Daimakaicho… Hild-sama…" Haqua muttered in awe. After all, this is the first time that she had seen the Supreme Ruler of Nifheim in person. And not only her… as everyone on the scene is looking towards the Daimakaicho in surprise, awe and wary…

"Well then… fancy meeting every one of you here… especially you… the hope from another world… the one prophesized by Valhala and Nifheim… Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze… or should I say, the Chosen Child…?" Daimakaicho spoke mysteriously while looking towards the surprised Shinobi…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Back to Themyscira…<p>

"Mother… just what did you ever see on him…?" Wonder Woman asked the Queen of the Amazon, Hipolita, regarding Hades.

"Ancient history…" Hipolita replied sternly, implying that she doesn't want to talk about it. After all, Hades only used her for him to succeed on his treachery against the Olympian Gods. "Thank Athena it's finally over." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Is it? What about our Amazon sisters?" Diana said as she and the other present members of the Justice League who are present on the battle against Hades finally reached the front of the Amazon temple where most Amazons were petrified after Faust used a curse against them. The very moment that Hipolita saw it, she felt weak since she failed to protect not only the sacred island, but also the Amazons that are under her rule…

"Is there nothing we can do for them?" J'onn Jonz said with a rare sympathizing tone on his voice while looking towards the petrified Amazons.

"Guys… I still have Faust's relic that he used to petrify them. Maybe we can do something from it." The Flash said as he drew out the mystic stone that Faust used to cast the petrifying curse against the Amazons.

"But only Faust knew how to use that thing." The Martian replied passively. However, much to their surprise, the mystic stone shone and reflected on the sunlight, thus emitting a bright light that made the heroes cover their eyes. And much to their surprise, the very moment that the light resided, the petrification curse was dispelled, thus making the petrified Amazons come back to life.

"But how…?" The Flash muttered while looking around.

"Faust's enchantment only lasts as long as he is alive. But Hades has already killed him, so it is only a matter of time before his enchantment wore off." Batman explained with his monotone voice.

"Thank Hera…" Wonder Woman and Hipolita muttered at the same time…

The Amazons assembled themselves in front of their Queen and with the Queen's command, they started fixing the damages that Faust has caused on their sacred island. It is then that Hipolita asked the Justice League about the most important fact about the battle that just happened against Hades…

"As all of you know… if Hades succeeded on his plans… the very Earth where we are standing right now will be doomed. But because of your courageous fight against him, you heroes were able to defeat him and send him back to Tartaros. And with that, you have earned our eternal gratitude…" Hipolita smiled towards the Justice League.

"But you know very well that we are not the ones responsible for defeating that god." Batman spoke on his usual way towards the Amazon Queen.

"I know. But you fought together with them despite the fact that you are fighting against a god. The bravery still is something that should really be acknowledged." Hipolita said. "However, those beings that fought with you… the Makai Kings from the Makai Realm… and those beings called Saiyans that possibly came from another reality… and that child… the one you called Shinobi… they are the beings who can really tip the balance of equilibrium of our own reality."

"So you knew about them?" Superman asked Hipolita.

"Not really. I just have a general idea based on how the battle against Hades unfolded. That's all." Hipolita replied. "But you should understand very well… that if that Shinobi child really is someone that Hades recognized as the one from the prophecy of Valhala and Nifheim… then he must really be… the Chosen Child…"

"I've kept on hearing that Chosen Child term that those white beings used to call the Shinobi during the entire battle. But what does that Chosen Child prophecy really is that even made Hades acknowledge the Shinobi's power and existence?" Superman asked. After all, aside from hearing the term 'Chosen Child' from Hades and the Nifheim Generals, the Man of Steel also heard it from the Saiyans during the Shinobi's arrival on the rift.

"The Chosen Child Prophecy… it is about a certain time when the world will be plunged with chaos… and only the Chosen Child from another plane of existence has the power to create a miracle to save not only this world, but this entire reality from its inevitable destruction…" Hipolita stated, making the Justice League became visibly surprised after hearing the revelation.

"I am not that much of a believer of these random prophecies… but why do I have this feeling that you are stating a fact about something that was about to happen…" Batman narrowed his eyes… After all, the Shinobi claimed that he came from another dimension… a completely different plane of existence than this reality. But the Shinobi didn't seem to know anything about this prophecy… thus making him oblivious about what is about to unfold…

"Gods create their own prophecies. Same goes for the Devils. But if a prophecy was acknowledged by both factions of polar different powers, then this prophecy is not something that shouldn't be ignored." Wonder Woman spoke seriously.

"So the Shinobi didn't arrive on this world due to random reasons. Fate had something in store for the kid… if that prophecy really is true." The Flash muttered.

"Very well. That gave us more reason to determine the Shinobi's true identity and determine the nature of his powers. Prophesized or not, he, along with those Kings and Saiyans are possible potential threats due to the nature of their powers." Batman then started walking towards the Javelin. "We'll need to talk everything over on the Watchtower with Green Lantern and Hawkgirl included… The Justice League needs to be prepared whatever that prophecy possibly meant…"

The other members of the Justice League nodded. They then bowed towards the Queen of the Amazon with utmost respect as Superman, J'onn Jonz and The Flash followed Batman's trail. Wonder Woman then hugged her mother affectionately.

"Mother, I am sorry for leaving our island for this long… But I believe that the world needs their own heroes, especially right now. So I need to come with them…" Wonder Woman explained.

"I understand." Hipolita replied. "You have chosen your own path. As your mother, I am more than happy for you. But you should prepare… that Shinobi kid… along with those other beings… the balance of everything is about to shift… So please decide on what you really need to do… my beloved sun and stars…"

Wonder Woman shed a small tear as she turned around and flew towards the Javelin. Hipolita can only look towards the ascending high-tech aircraft as it flew away from the sacred island of the Amazons.

'…my daughter… once that time has come, please fight together with the Chosen Child… for he is the only hope within the upcoming chaos…'

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"So this person… is Urd-neechan's mother... the Supreme Ruler of all Nifheim… Daimakaicho Hild…" Naruto said in wary as she looked towards the newly arrived trio from Nifheim. He is still standing in wary with Skuld, Tenri and Kanon also seemingly surprised while looking at the Daimakaicho as they are standing behind Naruto.<p>

"Indeed, I am…" Hild smiled that mirrored that of Urd's. "And this is the Hakaishin of the 7th Universe, Bills-kun, and the authority who has the authority to choose the Gods of Destruction, Whis." Hild pointed the other individuals who arrived with her.

"Pleased to meet you… human kid…" Bills said with amusement on his voice while Whis simply bowed his head politely with passive expression. "As the Daimakaicho-sama has mentioned, I am Bills… the God of Destruction of the 7th Universe where these Saiyans also came from." Bills smirked while pointing his right index claw towards the Saiyans.

"Congratulations on defeating the Olympian God of the Underworld." Whis simply commented.

"That's quite an entrance..." Urd said with annoyed expression towards her mother. But before she could complain…

"Urd-chan!" Hild tackled Urd cheerfully and gave one tight bear hug to her daughter. Urd tried to struggle, but to no avail.

"Couldn't you appear a little less extravagant than that?" Urd just said, still with annoyed expression while looking towards her mother.

"Hey… I think you know very well that I've been holding back a lot during that time." Hild replied with seemingly innocent expression. "If I arrived in a normal way, this entire town would be blown into nothingness… You know what I mean, don't you, my lovely daughter?"

Everyone who had heard that remark gulped exaggeratedly, except for the Goddesses. A simple movement by manipulating space and time could easily destroy an entire town without much effort… is enough testament to conclude that the Daimakaicho really exists on an entirely different plane in terms of power and hierarchy….

"Is she… really that powerful…?" Naruto muttered in awe.

"Yes. Just like on how my earrings seal my true power as a Goddess, Hild also have a lot of seals on her entire body that seals and compresses her true powers." Belldandy replied as she and Keiichi walked towards Naruto, Kanon, Tenri and Skuld. "Those multiple ornaments and accessories on her hair and arms are the ones responsible for sealing those powers. If we will be talking about her full power…"

Yusuke and the Makai Kings along with the Saiyans have heard Belldandy's words. They have already known the Daimakaicho on their own… but they never knew that Hild really has such kind of power. Yet even with most of her powers sealed, her power is still more than enough to intimidate them…

"Hi, Belldandy…" Hild smiled towards Belldandy, then she looked towards Skuld. "…and Skuld… I am glad to see that you have grown into one beautiful Goddess…"

"Wha…?" Skuld slightly blushed after hearing the acknowledgement from the Daimakaicho. And before Skuld could retort back, Hild floated towards the hosts of the Jupiter Sisters who are standing behind Naruto.

"And now… the fallen Goddesses… the Jupiter Sisters…" The Daimakaicho looked towards them in pure interest. "Who could have thought that you would agree to fight during the Almage Machina War and even sacrificed yourselves to establish this what you so-called New Hell?"

In that instance, Apollo and Diana took over their hosts with a flash of divine light.

_"Indeed… we are blinded by the urgency of stopping the growing power of the Weiss so we cooperated with the New Devils to stop that war…"_ Diana spoke casually towards Hild. _"…thus leading to the current situation…"_

"And your blindness leads to further possible chaos since you Goddesses are weakened right now." Hild replied passively.

_"But in the end… it should be your responsibility to do something if something is happening within your own domain."_ Apollo replied.

"Isn't it that what should I said to you as well?" The Daimakaicho said with mysteriously narrowed eyes. "Myself, the Daimakaicho, isn't bothering to look deeper on the Almage Machina War. Why? Because I know that something is not right. Yet you Goddesses joined that war without even informing me about your cooperation with the New Devils. You should have realized that I have my own reason why I am not bothered with that war. Yet your emotions led you to such state and now you are blaming me for it?" The Daimakaicho said with a sinister glare, befitting that of the Ruler of the Underworld.

"All that they have done is to fight for what they believed in!" Naruto replied for the Goddesses' stead. "That Almage Machina War might be planned just to force the Goddesses to use their power and render them weak as they are right now… but they still do it out of their own free will, selflessly!" Naruto said while remembering the story about the Almage Machina from Haqua and Diana (the Almage Machina history is mentioned from Chapter 18).

"Well… you're right." Hild then looked towards Naruto, slowly stepped towards him until they are only a few inches in distance from each other, then touched his whiskered right cheek with her left hand gently. This gesture sent shivers down the Shinobi's spine. "Whatever is planned on that Almage Machina War however became the catalyst of the current events right now. And that itself might be the reason why you are summoned here on this world… Chosen Child."

The moment that the Chosen Child term is mentioned, the Norse Sisters and Apollo got surprised while Diana and Haqua also seemed to remember what they have heard from the Nifheim Generals about Naruto being the Chosen Child. While the Makai Kings have confusion all over their face as they didn't quite understood what is going on. The Saiyans however, since they somewhat already knew about it during the time that they are spending time with the Daimakaicho, flew towards the Hakaishin duo's location and continued to listen to the conversation in the distance.

"That Chosen Child thing again?! Just what do you mean by that?! Why does each and every time that I met a new person on this world will confuse me as someone else?" Naruto said in complaining tone. "And like what I have said… I no longer am a damn child!"

"You just can't accept and understand what your role will going to be…" Hild said mysteriously. "You claimed that you came from another reality outside of this 12 Universe and only arrived here on this reality by chance. Do you really think that everything that happened is just a coincidence?"

"Of course it is! Naruto only arrived on this world accidentally after being sent on a dimension rift! And that was because of one of my failed experiments that created temporary space-time damage!" Skuld said is slightly high tone towards the Daimakaicho.

"Then why do you think… of all people… that this kid became your chosen person that you need to made contract with on the very same day that he arrived on this plane of existence? Don't you think that it is a little too convenient for you and this kid to have a contract like that easily?" Hild smiled that further made her more mysterious regarding her intentions.

Skuld, along with Belldandy and Urd, also realized it just now. It really is quite convenient for all of them, especially for Naruto and Skuld, for them to make a contract with each other in seemingly such a hasty way. And this contract was triggered by Yggdrasil, the system that ruled over the Norse faction of Vahala, with approval from the Almighty of the mentioned faction. (This happened on Chapter 3 of this fic.)

"You mean… that something like this is already bound to happen… and everything is planned by who knows what?" Naruto said seriously while looking towards the Daimakaicho in a neutral expression.

"I am not implying anything. But you just need to remember… you came from another reality, Uzumaki Naruto. And on that moment that you have arrived on this reality, you immediately became in contract with one of the Goddesses of the Norse. And some time passed, you came in contact with the other Goddesses, those from the Jupiter faction…" Hild said while looking towards Diana and Apollo. "The deities of different pantheons of this reality shouldn't be meddling with each other. Yet you became the bridge between them… or is it really?"

"Stop this mysterious foreshadowing and just tell us what you know." Urd said towards her mother.

"Alright, Urd-chan. Like what I have said, even I am not so sure about everything that is happening right now. But don't you realize… this Naruto kid became in contract with the Norse faction… and from what it seems, it felt like this contract is forced. You know what I meant right?" Hild said with her eyes closed. "Naruto's contract with Skuld bound Naruto with the Norse, thus making this kid bounded with the laws of its pantheon as well. And from what it seemed, the contract became forced because the Norse faction doesn't want to involve this Ninja kid into other pantheons. Or technically, it is more like this Ninja kid is supposed to be bound to another pantheon, but the Norse claimed him by creating a sudden, forced contract with Skuld."

"Then… you mean…?" Belldandy spoke while looking towards Apollo and Diana.

"You're right, Bell-chan." Hild smiled towards the Goddess that represents the Present time plane. "Frankly speaking… it is all about this…" She then swayed her hands and all of a sudden, something written inscription was formed out of thin air…

_…With ancient battles comes to close…_

_…A greater threat that can destroy the equilibrium will rose…_

_…And such will become the reason why thy worlds will become one in chaos…_

_…But it can be halted before the chaos even bloom…_

_…By the hope who will arrive from another world…_

_…The hope who will gather the fallen gods to revive them in their former glory…_

_…As thou person is the one blessed by the Valhala of the Heavens…_

_…And prophesized by the Nifheim of Hell…_

_…The one who will be called…_

_…As the Chosen Child…_

The Norse Goddesses along with Keiichi, the Jupiter Sisters along with Haqua, the Makai Kings, the Saiyans along with the Hakaishin duo and Naruto read the inscription in the air while the Daimakaicho is smiling in amusement. She can't help but feel amused after seeing the reactions of everyone who are reading prophecy. Especially the Jupiter Sisters and the Norse Sisters…

"…the Chosen Child is a prophesized being that will support the fallen gods after the ancient battles. From here, you know very well what is being mentioned in the ancient battles… right Devil girl?" Hild asked the surprised Haqua.

"…Yes… the Almage Machina…" Haqua muttered in sudden surprise.

"And who among the Goddesses here are the ones who can technically be called as the fallen gods?" Hild once again looked towards the Jupiter Sisters…

_"So you mean… Uzumaki-san… will be the one responsible for restoring our powers back…"_ Diana muttered in surprise… _"Then everything fell in one place… since Uzumaki-san is the one responsible for the gradual restoration of my Goddess powers…"_

_"Same here…"_ Apollo said since she is also on the very same state as that of Diana. _"…so technically, Naruto-kiddo isn't just accidentally ended up here on this reality… but on the other hand, he is chosen as the person who will represent this prophecy? And the Norse faction knew this so before anything else, they made a hasty, forced contract with him and Skuld so Naruto-kiddo will be bound to the Norse and not to us, Jupiter Sisters, who are technically the ones that should be in direct connection with him due to the prophecy?"_

Apollo and Diana then looked towards the Norse Sisters with somewhat distrustful expression while the Norse Sisters are quite surprised after realizing the implication that the Daimakaicho wanted to convey. The Makai Kings are listening to the conversation with confusion on their faces, except for Yoko Kurama who have a general idea about what is this all about, while Bills and Whis are explaining a little overview of the situation on the Saiyans. On the other hand, Goku is having a hard time catching up to the flow of events.

"Just what complicated situation are we getting into? I just want to fight the gods of this Universe!" Goku muttered in a bored expression.

"Just shut up for once, Kakarotto!" Vegetta glared comically to his stupid rival.

"So that's the gist of things…" Yoko Kurama spoke. He, along with Yusuke and Hiei, then sensed the seemingly approach of another person that they knew very well…

The temple ground was enveloped by silence after reading the inscription that was casted by the Daimakaicho. The Goddesses even more so, after realizing the 'truth' within the prophecy of the Chosen Child…

'It can't be…' Skuld said with multiple thoughts jumbling her confused mind. 'I have already became a Goddess of the same rank as that of Nee-sama… and am glad that I was able to form a proper contract with a right person… Naruto… I thought everything is alright… but my contract with him… is just to foil that prophecy?'

'Father knew all along… that Naruto has a strange kind of power… no… he knew that the very moment that Naruto stepped on this reality, he is bound to do something that will change this plane's equilibrium… But why did he not tell us?' Belldandy said within her mind as she tightened her grip on Keiichi's hand. This made Keiichi wonder what it is all about. After all, it is very rare for him to see Belldandy with such kind of expression.

"But that isn't everything yet, Daimakaicho-sama." Another voice suddenly echoed in the sky that surprised everyone, except the Makai Kings since they are very familiar with the voice.

"So they have finally arrived as well…" Hiei said with eyes closed. Yoko nodded to Hiei. After all, they have sensed that this person is on his way towards their current location as well.

In that instance, two individuals materialized a few meters away from the Makai Kings. One of them is the person named Botan, Yusuke's former assistant on his Spirit Detective blues and the other one is a seemingly young adult that was the current King of the Reikai, Koenma.

"So you also come here to pick up the Makai Kings, King of Reikai, Koenma…" Hild smiled towards the newly arrived trio.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet the Supreme Ruler of Nifheim, and also the gods from another Universe." Koenma bowed respectively to Hild and towards Bills and Whis.

"Who is he?" Gohan asked the God of Destruction.

"He is the King of this Universe' 'soul station'." Bills replied. "He is an authority on this Universe on where souls are being sent to determine their fate, just like Enma from our Universe."

"Wow… so each Universe really has such kind of beings…" Goten muttered while nodding ala Goku.

"Hey Koenma! We can return on our own! You don't need to pick us up!" Yusuke complained towards the Reikai King.

"I have informed Koenma-sama that you guys left in a hurry earlier. So I informed Koenma regarding it so he immediately tried to track you guys down. Yukina and I are very worried because we thought you guys sensed some trouble, you know!" Botan pouted towards Yusuke and Yoko Kurama. Yoko just smiled in response towards the blue-haired girl in apology.

"Daimakaicho-sama came to see the Shinobi kid and also pick up her guest warriors from another Universe. And after seeing everything, I believe that my appearance here is also needed to discuss something regarding this kid from another reality." Koenma said neutrally while looking towards Naruto.

"Let me guess, you're also seeing me as someone from some random prophecy or such?" Naruto said also in neutral tone towards Koenma.

"Not really. I just thought that there are some things that I need to personally verify on my own, especially after seeing your power while fighting Hades." Koenma replied impassively. "… and based on your abilities, now more than ever, I can finally say that you really are a descendant of a very powerful god from this world…"

"Ha?!" Naruto reacted with questioning expression on his face.

"Yeah…" Koenma said seriously. "Materializing a meteor out of nowhere, ability to change the very landscape with a single attack, and casting multiple attacks of different origins into a single kind of power… with that display of power, I can now personally conclude that you really are… the descendant of Otsutsuki Kaguya…"

"Otsutsuki… Kaguya…?" Hild and Bills muttered nearly at the same time.

"Indeed. Raizen himself have speculations, but after the fight against Hades, even myself can't believe everything that I have seen, since this kid's power really is comparable to that of Kaguya's." Koenma said with closed eyes.

"King of Reikai… this Kaguya Otsutsuki, do you mean it as that being who once campaigned on overtaking the entire Nifheim and Reikai that erupted a major dimensional war during the Age of the Gods?" Bills narrowed his eyes while looking towards Naruto seriously. After all, since Bills was originally from this Universe before being drafted as the 7th Universe' Hakaishin, he also has a general overview about the history of this world, including the Age of the Gods.

"I can't be mistaken. That's her… Kaguya. I know very well that you are now the God of Destruction of the 7th Universe, Bills-sama. But I believe that you also knew that even if you are a lot more powerful than Kaguya in terms of raw power, her abilities as a Goddess can easily overwhelm you." Koenma said in a neutral tone.

"I know that very well." Bills nodded, surprising the Saiyans since Bills openly admitted that someone who is possibly weaker than him can pose a threat against him, the God of Destruction. "But I believe that Kaguya is already sent to another dimension outside of our reality, right?"

"That's right. But there is one major flaw about that and we clearly forgot about it." Koenma said with eyes closed. "Kaguya… is the Goddess with overwhelming power that allows her to create alternate worlds and warp the reality itself. So it shouldn't be that surprising if she was able to do something on the last second during the time of her banishment to another reality, allowing herself to escape from the dimension rift and also created a specific path for her descendant to surface on our own reality for whatever reason that she had."

_"Wait a second… King of Reikai, you're going too fast…"_ Apollo quickly halted Koenma's revelation with confused expression. _"Naruto is summoned here in possible response for the Chosen Child prophecy of Nifheim and Valhala. And even if he is doing everything on his will right now, it is quite clear that he is living the path of the Chosen Child without even trying to follow the very path laid by the prophecy. But now you are saying that Naruto is a descendant of such evil Goddess that triggered a dimensional war, and it is possible that Kaguya has something to do with the reason why and how Naruto ended up here as her descendant?"_

"That's what I want to indicate clearly." Koenma muttered in response. Naruto then looked towards Koenma seriously.

"So after hearing a stupid prophecy, someone is now stating that I am a descendant of this Kaguya?" Naruto said with somehow surprised expression on his face. After all, he can clearly remember the myth of the Sword of Nunoboku that was told to him by Kurama on the dimension rift. Indeed, it is clear that he is a descendant of the mother of the Rikudo Sennin, Kaguya Otsutsuki. But since he believed that he came from another world, the Kaguya that the Makai Kings have mentioned during their first encounter is an entirely different person from the Kaguya from the myth. But if Kaguya really has dimension shifting powers, then the probability of the Kaguya that this Koenma knew and the Kaguya of the myth that he have heard might be the same person is… 'it's the very same reason why Yusuke and his comrades went out of their way during our first meeting…'

"That's right. But don't get me wrong. You maybe Kaguya's descendant, but I am not against you or anything. But I just want to meet you personally after seeing your power to know what kind of person you really are, especially since Kaguya left a huge scar on the history between Reikai and Makai during the Age of the Gods." Koenma said towards Naruto.

"Very interesting… you became a lot more interesting than before, young man…" Hild smirked in mild interest towards Naruto. "You can either become the savior of this reality as a Chosen Child, or as an envoy of destruction for being a possible descendant of this Goddess Kaguya…"

"Will you guys cut it out!?" Naruto yelled to the Daimakaicho, Koenma and the Goddesses, much to everyone, even Bills and Whis' surprise. After all, even they cannot yell like that towards the Daimakaicho.

"Hou… what can you say…? So you have finally understood the implications of what is about to happen?" The Daimakaicho looked towards Naruto with somewhat sinister expression.

"Yeah… I finally understood. You guys think that the reason why I came here on this reality is because to fulfill that random stupid prophecy… or as a descendant of this Kaguya that I really don't know anything about…" Naruto said while glaring towards Hild. "…but let me tell all of you! I am here because of everything that happened from my past! I came to this world due to Skuld's power, and I became friends with Tenri and Kanon during the entire time that I spend time with them! Everything that I did is due to my own free will and I am not bound to any stupid prophecy and fate!"

"But everything that is already happening right now has already been prophesized… you cannot do anything about it, kid." Hild replied in seemingly humming tone. After all, it's been a while since someone actually talked to her like that, except when she is talking with Urd.

"I can do anything against it! I don't care about that prophecy of yours! I am here to protect my precious people and if that prophecy will dictate my fate, then I will crush that very prophecy that you firmly believe into with my own fists!" Naruto pointed his fist towards the Daimakaicho. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, a proud Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village! The moment that I became a Shinobi, I have decided that I'll never become a tool of anyone, for anyone! I'll become a proper Shinobi on my own way! And I'll never back down in my own words!"

"Naruto…" Skuld muttered subconsciously… She didn't know why, but tears are about to fall in her eyes after hearing those words. Same goes for Diana and Apollo. Their mindset was so focused on their growing distrust on the Norse faction, but Naruto shattered that distrust with those very words that he just said…

"We can never change the past, and no one knows what will happen in the future. There is no sense in worrying in something that you do not and cannot control. So why bother thinking about it? All you need to do is to continue moving forward from the present while learning from the past to achieve the future. Nothing more, nothing less. Prophecy is just a useless foreshadowing. If we are bound with fate from the moment of our birth, then why bother living and enjoying life? Why bother trying to achieve your dreams if there is already a path that you are destined to take?" Naruto said with full of emotions. The Daimakaicho just looked towards him with neutral expression.

"We are bound by our own will… not by fate. That's what I believe, and what I always believed into." Naruto continued. "If I let myself be guided by fate, then I'll not be the kind of person who is standing in front of you right now. Because you don't need to accept the destiny that was for you if you don't want to accept it!" Naruto said, now in more silent manner since he is reflecting about his past when the Konoha Villagers treated him as the Kyuubi. If he didn't persevere against his fate, then he wouldn't be able to find the right path that he needed to take to become the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf…

"The Chosen Child prophecy… now being a descendant of a Goddess named Kaguya… Why…? Why does it seem like trouble is looking after me?" Naruto sighed. "Honestly speaking, I am now confused after hearing everything that the Daimakaicho and this Koenma is saying. But I don't care about what you guys continue to say to me." Naruto turned around. "If this Kaguya really is a threat from the past of this world, then don't treat me as one if I really happen to be her descendant! And not because I came from another world, you'll now treat me as this special Chosen Child thing! I just wanted to live a simple, normal life along with my friends! Just give me a break already!"

The factions fell into a deafening silence after hearing Naruto's words… After all, they could feel his overflowing emotions after hearing those words… Those aren't some empty words of excuses… Those are words of someone who already have experienced a fair share of pain his entire life…

"Naruto…" Skuld muttered after seeing Naruto's expression. Being the only one among the individuals who are present on the scene to have deep connection with Naruto, she can somehow feel the confusion and frustration of the blonde Shinobi's mind. After all, Naruto arrived from a war-torn world into this world after sacrificing himself. He has already been through a lot, yet here comes other responsibilities that he will possibly need to shoulder on his own. Even if Naruto tried and continued to deny whatever these things that he needs to do, he can't just turn around and shrug everything off. Even if Naruto tried to live a normal life on this world, far from his experiences from his own world, these responsibilities and bearings seemed to continue to pile on the Shinobi's shoulder. So Skuld cannot help but feel irritated on it…

"…I apologize if I may sound disrespectful, but please let us cut all this out already." Skuld said in a resolute tone, getting the interest of everyone who is in the scene. "Regardless of what you say, Naruto is Naruto… he didn't came here on this reality just to fulfill any prophecy or to inherit the will of any god that you are talking about. He is here because this is the path that he chose to take… so please… stop talking like Naruto is the center of everything that is happening right now. He is just another person who just wanted to live as who he is, as normal as possible… so please…"

"Skuld…" Naruto looked towards Skuld with a very unusual, but appreciative expression on his face. Skuld is trying to understand, no she can definitely understand his current feelings right now… and she is trying to express her feelings based on what and how he feels on this specific situation… and for once, he realized that Skuld is the very first person who really have tried to understand his feelings very well, stepping forward in front of this supposed deities and gods, just to protect him…

Another long silence… Everyone is reflecting on Naruto's very words. Those are words of someone who has already been through a lot… And his emotions while yelling those words are the very testament of his past. It is then that Naruto felt someone who suddenly hanged an arm around the back of his neck while another person lightly grabbed the top of his head.

"Yeah, right! You nailed that one properly, Naruto!" Yusuke smiled goofily towards Naruto as he tightened his right arm around the back of Naruto's neck.

"I can't understand what this prophecy thing that you guys are talking about, but I do understand what you meant with your words." Goku grinned towards Naruto while petting the Shinobi's head.

"Well said…" The Daimakaicho removed her sinister expression with a sigh and smiled towards Naruto. "…prophecy or not, what happened has already happened. And what is about to happen is something that every one of you should be prepared about." Hild said as she walked towards Bills and the other Saiyans. " After all, I am just here to pick up the Saiyans after fighting against Hades."

"And your lips have overwritten your true intentions. We Goddesses from different factions have been able to finally meet each other's eyes after such a long time. And you have almost ruined it." Urd said to her mother.

"I just said what I also need to say, as the Daimakaicho…" Hild looked towards her daughter. "You Goddesses were seemingly getting along pretty well in such a short amount of time despite the differences between your factions. So I just said what happened based on my point of view. And I am glad to know personally that the Chosen Child… no… Uzumaki Naruto is this kind of person… Therefore I can say that I could somehow trust you…" She said while looking towards Naruto this time.

Diana and Apollo, on the other hand, smiled towards Skuld after hearing her defending Naruto with her face filled with determination…

_"Skuld-san…"_ Diana muttered in surprise. Apollo also looked towards her and smiled towards the youngest Norse Goddess…

'You really have changed… from that bratty little girl to a very respectable, my imouto…' Urd smiled as well towards her sister.

'…and that's all because and for Naruto…' Belldandy smiled gracefully after seeing the seemingly mature attitude of their little sister.

"I apologize for my rudeness… Norse and Jupiter Goddesses… I just arrived and didn't able to greet you properly…" Koenma bowed his head to the Goddesses as well. "…I didn't mean to accuse the Shinobi kid on anything. Him being Kaguya's descendant doesn't prove anything. In fact, I also believed that you are a very trustworthy comrade since you were able to fight with Yusuke, Yoko Kurama and Hiei properly."

"Same here. Regardless if you being a possible Kaguya's descendant, or being the Chosen Child, you have admirable character comparable to this Saiyans. That made you a very interesting figure to watch out, human kid." Bills smirked towards Naruto.

"And besides, I know that you'll never lose your way… with that principle of yours and with these Goddesses around you." Hild smirked as she started casting her Magic. "Why don't we continue this discussion some other time… that way, your minds will be cleared from all these confusion from the recent revelations and events?"

"I agree. The Makai Kings, those warriors called Saiyans, and Naruto have just fought a battle against Hades. I believe they deserve to get some peace of mind even for a while after everything that they have encountered today." Urd reaffirmed her mother's suggestion.

"Understood. And besides, what we really need right now is to talk with our own respective factions first so that we can agree with appropriate approach on what we need to do regarding the possible circumstances due to what happened today." Koenma spoke as he head towards Yoko Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke then used his instant movement technique to reappear right beside his comrades since he already knew that they are about to leave.

"Then we'll need a place that was far from civilization. After all, with beings like us will need to converse, we will need to ensure that we'll not cause some random negative effects on the reality's balance." Belldandy said in neutral tone. After all, even right now, with multiple gods, Goddesses and important deities located in one location without any special spell to conceal their presences, they are already causing extra-ordinary phenomenon on the other sides of the world due to their conflicting powers and presence.

"Then, I recommend that we met on Genkai's temple!" Yusuke said with a smile towards the factions. "It has a special barrier to protect the material world from any damage from beings like us. After all, that place is where we are currently staying right now. I can also request for Koenma to reinforce the power of that barrier so it can accommodate all of us."

_"Agreed. I'll come if Uzumaki-san is coming."_ Diana nodded.

_"Same here. I'll go with my little sister and Naruto."_ Apollo smiled towards her sister in affirmation.

"If that kid is coming, then it'll be interesting." Bills smirked while Whis nodded.

"And we are tagging along as well!" Goku spoke in behalf of the Saiyans.

"Same goes for me. I might not belong to these kinds of discussions, but I believe that I can provide appropriate information regarding the New Hell's current state. So I also wanted to come on the scheduled meeting." Haqua said after her listening to the discussion.

"So it all comes down to your decision, Naruto." Belldandy spoke towards the Shinobi.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. On the past, he will always do everything for him just to be noticed, even thru a prank. But now, he can't help but feel pressured under all these attention and acknowledgement that was put into him even if he barely did anything to deserve it. But he can't run away from this…

"Let's just be clear first…" Naruto spoke seriously. "I am who I am. I'll fight against those who will attempt to hurt my precious friends, and I'll help in defeating the schemes of whatever darkness is lurking in New Hell. That's all. So I will not give a crap about your prophecies and theories of my ancestry. If we are clear on that, then let's have this summit this coming weekend." Naruto stated firmly.

Everyone nodded in response. And with this decision, the Norse Goddesses got no other choice but to respond as well.

"Since Naruto is coming, then we'll be going as well. He is a precious family to us, just like on how he always treat us." Belldandy smiled towards the factions. Urd sighed with a smile while standing beside Belldandy.

"And I am Naruto's partner in contract so I'll come with him wherever he goes." Skuld said seriously while tugging Naruto's long sleeve.

"Then it's decided. Let's discuss everything properly on the place that Yusuke has recommended this coming weekend. This way, we'll be able to clear everything between our factions and see if we'll end up fighting each other or fighting together for the same goal." Yoko Kurama spoke in a mild-mannered expression as he returned to his red-haired human form.

"I have the same opinion." Gohan affirmed in behalf of the Saiyans. "We can't just get along or possibly fight together unless we came to know each other's motives and objectives."

"Very well, we better keep moving." Koenma then channeled his Reiki while Botan activated somewhat a teleportation device from Reikai while the Makai Kings are standing beside them. "I'll just send Botan to your group this weekend so she'll guide you towards the summit location." Koenma said while talking towards Naruto and the Norse Goddesses. Botan smiled towards the group as well, as if introducing herself.

"This is a temporary farewell then." Daimakaicho Hild then raised her hand in the air and a magic circle enveloped her, the Hakaishin duo and the Saiyans. "Just a reminder that since New Hell has failed to eliminate the Jupiter Sisters and we already have an overview of that Government's darkness, they'll start to move much actively than before to achieve whatever plan that they have. So those Goddesses might also got targeted once again. You should always prepare yourself, Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto simply nodded seriously in response as the hosts of the Jupiter Sisters are standing behind him along with Skuld.

"For some human who appeared in my dreams, you really have met my expectations… kid." Bills smirked towards Naruto. "And I am interested to see what your true potential is soon… being a descendant of Kaguya and also the Chosen Child from the prophecy. So I'll also be keeping an eye on you." Bills spoke while Whis bowed in somewhat respectful manner to Naruto and the Goddesses.

"Naruto! Regardless of who you are, after fighting with you, I know that we are on the same side! So you can always rely on us!" Yusuke smirked while stating his trust to the Shinobi.

"Yeah! And let me just say that we am more than willing to help you train to achieve whatever potential powers that are still sleeping within you!" Goku grinned towards Naruto with the Saiyans, except Vegetta, are smiling towards him.

Naruto grinned towards the two. He knew very well that he acquired some new reliable allies on this world.

"Well then…" Koenma smiled to the Daimakaicho as their body started to became invisible…

"Later…" Daimakaicho winked towards Koenma and also to Naruto.

And with a simultaneous flash, the Makai Kings and the Saiyans disappeared thru the spell of Koenma and the Daimakaicho respectively. After the light resided, the recently crowded temple became quiet after the disappearance of the two factions.

"So there they go…" Urd said while looking to the now empty space where the two factions were standing before they left. "…what's next then…?"

"I'll also be leaving for now." Haqua smiled towards Naruto.

"Haqua… wait… we haven't talked about everything that happened yet…" Naruto then jogged towards the Devil girl. "…are you… really alright by yourself right now?"

"Don't worry about me. My mind is still a mess after learning what actually happened in the Almage Machina earlier, along with all the other things that I have learned while I am with the Goddesses, so I need to be alone for now to sort everything by myself." Haqua said as she also calmly walked towards Naruto. She then offered her right hand, prompting a handshake to the Shinobi. "But that doesn't mean that I'll not help you against New Hell's true schemes. I'll return here on your place this weekend so I can come along with you and the Goddesses because my knowledge regarding New Hell can become a very important source of information on the discussion."

"I see… you really are a strong girl, Haqua." Naruto accepted the handshake as she smiled towards the Devil girl.

"Uhm… while we are at it, let me just say… thank you for protecting me earlier. Thank you for listening to me even if my mind is filled with anger and hatred earlier. If it wasn't for you… I might have made the biggest mistake that will haunt me forever in my life." Haqua smiled sincerely. She then also looked towards Diana and bowed as an apology. "You said that you were once treated as a demon during your childhood days during the first time that we met (from Chapter 4) and also have lost those who are important for you just like on how I lost my friends due to whatever is happening right now. But you were able to persevere on your own. We can relate to each other in more ways than one. That's why… you will always have my trust and respect from now on… Uzumaki."

"Well, I am sorry for being a nosy person. I guess sticking my nose under other person's business really is a bad habit of mine." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. He then handed a Hiraishin kunai to Haqua, much to the Devil girl's surprise. "I'll also be your friend no matter what. That's why if you happen to be in danger, channel your Magic here so I can feel your presence and I'll be by your side in a flash to help you!" Naruto grinned towards Haqua.

"Thanks." Haqua smiled as she stocked the Hiraishin kunai on her Celestial Robe. She then looked towards the Goddesses as well. "Thank you for believing in me. I'll return the favor by protecting you as well." She said towards the Jupiter and the Norse Goddesses. The Goddesses returned the gesture with acceptance and gratitude.

_"You also have my utmost respect, Haqua-san. You protected me and Tenri… and helped defeating the Nifheim Generals. I actually don't know how I could express my gratitude to you after everything that you have done. So…"_ Diana said, trying to hide her embarrassment to the Devil girl. Haqua then flew towards her and also offered a handshake.

"Let's be friends. Everything starts to that. I have lost some of my friends, but I'll not allow myself to lose another friend." Haqua said with determination to Diana. The two girls exchanged smiles for a few seconds until Apollo hang both her arms on the back of Diana and Haqua's neck.

_"Yeah! Let's create a new future with our combined efforts!"_ Apollo said energetically while trying to snuggle the two girls on her chest. Haqua then got out of Apollo's arms after a few seconds, looked towards Naruto, and started to levitate.

"Ikke, Haqua." Naruto said with a nod. Haqua returned the gesture and used her Celestial Robe to disappear on their naked eyes.

_"I guess it is time for us to go as well…"_ Apollo said to the Norse Goddesses while looking towards Diana. _"I know that there are a lot of things that we need to talk about, Diana. But right now, we should continue living under our hosts' lives as camouflage. We don't know what Nifheim's plan really is. That's why we need to conceal our presences to protect our hosts until we locate our other sisters."_

_"Understood, Nee-sama."_ Diana replied.

"Thank you for helping us to summon Naruto back here." Skuld said while bowing her head.

_"You don't have to. It is also our choice to summon him back here… since he is also a very important friend for me and Tenri"_ Diana said with a smile.

"But well, about the prophecy of the Chosen Child…" Urd said while averting her gaze towards the Jupiter Sisters.

_"You don't need to worry about it."_ Diana smiled towards Urd _"Just like Uzumaki-san said, the prophecy is nothing but prophecy. We are not bound to anything since all we need to do is to live by our own free will… If the prophecy happens, then so be it. But we shouldn't allow the prophecy to dictate what we need to do."_

_"We might be Goddesses from different pantheons, but we were able to help each other in one common goal. We have done it this time, so I believe that we can also do it the next time."_ Apollo said while smiling as well. _"I apologize if I happen to look towards you guys with distrust earlier. I didn't mean it that way…"_

"It's alright. We are all confused on what's happening. So all we need right now is to sort everything out so we Goddesses could meet in one certain point and understand each other." Belldandy nodded gracefully.

"That's good to know, everyone." Naruto smirked towards the Goddesses. "All of you are my precious family and friends. Regardless of who you guys are, you guys will always have a special place within me. And I'll protect our bond within me no matter what." He said with determination and conviction. He has lost a lot of important people on the Shinobi World. So he'll not allow himself to lose his friends again on this new world…

The Goddesses smiled towards Naruto after hearing him say those words. He's always been like this… and that's how he will always be… and that's the very reason why they trust and believe on him. They might be Goddesses from different pantheons, destined not to cross paths with each other… but they were able to break this boundary due to this blonde knucklehead who is standing in front of them. They might not yet stand on the same ideals, but they share the same bond with him. And the bond that they have to him will be the seed for the new bond that might grow as they spend time with each other…

Naruto then created 2 Kage Bunshins and each headed to Apollo and Diana. The two clones tapped on the girls' shoulders. The Goddesses once again smiled towards each other in respect. Then Diana and Apollo smiled to the Original Naruto who is standing in distance away from them.

_"Chosen Child or whatnot, you'll still treat Kanon as a special person for you… am I right?"_ Apollo said.

"Like I care for that Chosen Child thing. I became friends with Kanon not because of some random prophecy that I have never heard of until now. I became friends with her because we happened to share a bond with the two of us. Nothing more, nothing less!" Naruto replied with a confident smirk.

_"I knew you would say that. Because I believe that you will always keep an eye on Tenri even without everything that happened, Uzumaki-san."_ Diana spoke with her lips slightly curved upwards.

"Yeah. That's how I took care of those who are precious to me. Believe it!" Naruto grinned towards the Goddesses. Diana and Apollo just looked towards each other, as if talking thru each other's eyes.

_'He might be too powerful for a human being…'_

_'…but I can't believe that he is a blockhead.'_

Urd and Keiichi saw this and realized what does that meant, looked towards Naruto, then sighed comically. Naruto really knows how to attract trouble, they thought.

After smiling to each other, the Kage Bunshins used Hiraishin to send the Jupiter Sisters on their expected respective current locations before everything happened…

Naruto then looked towards the blue sky, contemplating everything that just happened. After participating on the Festival activities, he then encountered Diana and Haqua, thus allowing him to learn the secrets of the Almage Machina Wat. He then fought with the Generals of Nifheim together with the Makai Kings, got transported into a dimension where he met these Saiyans and fought against a god named Hades, and now learned about this stupid prophecy aside from him being treated as a potential threat because of his lineage with Kaguya. Clearly speaking, everything that happened right now didn't even appear on his craziest imagination… and before he knew it, he is now plunged into a very bothersome situation… far from the peaceful life that he expected when he first arrived on this world…

"Naruto…" Skuld saw how Naruto's eyes looked into an unknown distance. But she can clearly understand what is going on his mind right now. So as much as she wanted to drag him away and start questioning him on how he became acquainted with the Jupiter Sisters, she cannot be able to do so. After all, she is also having doubts on herself if she should keep acting like that towards him, especially now that she have learned what Naruto's role is going to be based on the prophecy.

Belldandy, Urd and Keiichi saw the expression of the two so they looked towards each other, nodded, and decided to enter the temple, leaving Naruto and Skuld behind. They knew that they also need to talk on their own, but for now, they need to give space to these two since they need to understand where they are currently standing right now…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Genkai's Mountains…<p>

Yukina is looking towards the sky with worried expression on her face at the backyard of Genkai's temple. After all, her brother Hiei along with Yusuke and Yoko Kurama suddenly left the temple after sensing some lurking dangers somewhere. That's why she forced Botan to contact Koenma to locate the trio, only to realize that they are on a major battle that made Botan also leave to assist Koenma on locating them. That's why she is now looking towards the empty sky, alone, right now, and praying for the safe return of her borther…

And in a flash of light that made Yukina cover her eyes, Botan, Koenma and the Makai Kings appeared a few meters away from her. She saw the tattered clothing of the Kings so quickly rushed towards them with worried expression on her face.

"Is everyone of you alright?" Yukina quickly asked to no particular person, but she is looking towards Hiei.

"We are fine. We just fight a powerful opponent. That's all." Hiei said, trying to remove the worry on her little sister's face. It is then that Yusuke smirked mischievously.

"Actually, all of us are really fine. But Hiei got 50 broken bones so he'll need to be treated as soon as possible!" Yusuke said comically, making Botan giggle due to her former partners antics.

"Really?!" Yukina then quickly grabbed Hiei's arm and forcefully drag him inside the temple. "I'll treat you right away, brother!"

"Don't! I am fine! Yusuke, you bastard!" Hiei tried to flail but it seemed like Yukina is much more powerful than him. And it only took a matter of seconds before the twins disappeared within the temple.

"You really like to make fun of Hiei, aren't you?" Botan said with all smiles while trying to hold her laughter back.

"Of course! That all-tough Hiei is always being bullied by Yukina in something like this… it's just too epic!" Yusuke said as he and Botan exchanged a high-five.

"I can't see a problem with that. Hiei is not honest in terms of his relationship with his little sister. He is always pushing her away." Yoko smirked to himself.

"But kidding aside, a lot of things just happened right now." Koenma said. "I have a general idea that you have fought the Nifheim Generals and also with Hades, but I still need to know everything that happened, especially during that time when you are fighting with Kaguya's descendant."

"I guess I should be the one to tell you that…" Yusuke pointed his thumb to his chest. "…but let me tell you first, that kid might be Kaguya's descendant, but he is his own person. He is not being manipulated by someone or living by someone else' ideals. So even if this Kaguya is a threat to Reikai and Makai, let me tell you that he isn't one." Yusuke directly pointed out.

"I have clearly stated that as well when we are in front of that Naruto kid." Koenma said. "But still, we need to be prepared. Don't misunderstand me. I trust the kid. I just don't trust all these coincidences. That's all."

"Understood." Yoko Kurama then walked towards the shed and followed by Koenma, Yusuke and Botan. They'll need to talk everything that happened… in preparation for the upcoming discussion on this very temple…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Nifheim… Daimakaicho's temple…<p>

"Finally…" Daimakaicho said as she along with the Saiyans got transported back to her own temple in Nifheim…

"I can smell food!" is the first thing that Goku said on the very moment that they arrived on the temple.

"I have my servants prepared some huge amounts of food before I left to pick you up on the material world." Hild then pointed a huge table with many mouth-watering Hellian dishes. "I know everyone of you is hungry after that long fight with Hades, right? So help yourselves."

But before the Daimakaicho finished talking, Goku, Goten and Trunks are already on the table and is now chomping the huge, multi-ton roasted meat that was cooked to perfection. Visible comical veins popped out of Bills head, thinking of blasting the Saiyans to smithereens but Whis tapped his shoulder, as if pointing that they are still beside the Daimakaicho.

"I apologize for the behaviors of those gluttons, Daimakaicho-sama." Bills said in apologetic tone.

"Don't worry. It's been a while since it became this lively here." Hild simply replied. "Well then, Vegetta, Son Gohan. The two of you seemed to be not interested on the mountain of foods that I have served for you…" She said to the two remaining Saiyans beside her.

"Not really. But we'll eat after we have clarified some things first." Vegetta spoke towards the Daimakaicho seriously. "You have said that this Ninja kid is the Chosen Child… and I know very well that he isn't someone who will hide something against us after seeing how Kakarotto fight with him. But then someone said that he is a possible descendant of some evil Goddess and he might also become a threat against the world. It seemed that there are things that contradicted these prophecies and lineage issues. So if that kid really is Chosen by the Prophecy, and he is also a possible envoy of destruction, just whose side are we really fighting with when we are fighting together with that kid?"

"Hou…?" Hild said as she walked towards her throne. "Right now, the kid is already walking the path of the prophecy without even knowing about it. Pointing out that he is the Chosen Child is somewhat useless on the very beginning. But it is also clear that he is using the same kind of powers as that of Kaguya Otsutsuki based on the King of Reikai, Koenma .It seemed to be contradicting that the descendant of destruction will become the child of hope. But that's what makes everything interesting right? So there is no point thinking about it."

"But his powers… he can really defeat and kill the gods even if he is weaker than the gods." Gohan said. "And if he really has a lot more power and potential that are yet to be unlocked within him, then he will become a very formidable force that could either bring destruction of protect this reality."

"That's why I am willing to train him! That way, we can see how he will grow from here! If were fighting on the same as of him, that potential power of his will be vital! And we'll just have to fight him if he isn't on our side!" Goku said with his cheeks bulging with food. "But I know, despite those prophecies and heritage issues, no matter what happens, he will be on our side. I've already fought with him, so I am sure of it!"

"Of course." Whis smirked while closing his eyes. After all, he already did a research regarding Goku. And he realized, based from his research, that Goku has a mysterious character that could turn enemies into allies, especially with the Namekian Piccolo and this Prince of the Saiyans, Vegetta.

"So it all comes down to that huh?" Vegetta smirked. "You're a very optimistic as always, Kakarotto."

"If father says so, then I'll just have to believe on him." Gohan said as he ran towards the mountain of foods to join the other Saiyans. Vegetta followed suit, and the Saiyans enjoyed the feast of food like there is no tomorrow.

Watching them is the Daimakaicho who is now once again sitting on her throne with Bills and Whis standing on her right side.

"What about the two of you, what can you say about the Chosen Child?" Hild said without looking towards the Hakaishin duo.

"Despite being leagues weaker than us, his power is a force to be reckoned with. Just like what Son Goku had just said, I am interested to know what kind of potential he really has. After all, his fate will be the one to determine the very fate of this reality as well." Bills replied.

"I do agree with Bills-sama's words. Since he is a possible descendant of a god, that Naruto kid also has a potential to become a god… and if that so, he might even meet the requirements of him being a possible candidate as a God of Destruction, just like Son Goku and Vegetta who have a power of a god flowing within them…" Whis said with his eyes closed.

"I see… Very well… Let's see what will happen… after we meet the Chosen Child once again… this coming weekend…" Daimakaicho said mysteriously as she looked outside the temple…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>One of Naruto's Kage Bunshin used Hiraishin with Kanon for the young idol to return on the backstage of the gym where she should be before they got affected by the altered Fuzetsu. Kanon got surprised after realizing that her surroundings changed from the temple where Naruto lived into the backstage in a flash, but she immediately thought that this power is also one of Naruto's secret abilities. She then just realized that she really didn't knew much about this young blonde guy that she liked very much… his powers, along with his burdens…<p>

"Well… we're here. You should check on your manager since she might be worried sick for you." Naruto Bunshin smiled towards Kanon.

"I'll do that…" Kanon gave a small smile towards the Bunshin. "Uhm… you're Naruto's clone, right? I mean, he created you with some unknown hand signs… so…"

"Yup! I am a Shadow Clone. But I am as good as talking to the real me!" Naruto Bunshin grinned. "This is my Kage Bunshin jutsu. It is a high level Shinobi jutsu from the world where I came from. It allows the user to create a copy of himself with the same character, memories and powers as that of the user. And if I got dispelled, the memories and experiences that I have acquired will also be directed back to the real me. That's why... talking to a Kage Bunshin like me is the same as of talking to the real me!"

"Wow… isn't that quite a convenient power or something…?" Kanon muttered in awe after learning one of Naruto's abilities.

"Yeah! This is one of my favorite jutsus!" Naruto grinned. "Well then, I'll be dispelling myself right now…"

"Wait!" Kanon yelled towards the Shadow Clone as she instinctively held the end of the right sleeve of Naruto's coat.

"What? Do you have a message for the real me? You can just exchange emails anytime, right?" Naruto Bunshin said with squinted eyes.

"Uhm… just to clarify… talking to you is just like talking with the real Naruto-kun, right?" Kanon muttered with longing eyes towards Naruto. Naruto Bunshin just nodded. "I see… then… I don't know what to say… but I believe I should say something after everything that happened today…"

"I somehow understand what you're trying to say. An hour ago, you're just experiencing your regular idol life… then all of a sudden, you got involved into something that you shouldn't get involved into." Naruto Bunshin smiled weakly. "You saw me and this power that I used to fight some powerful demon… then an evil god… and to top that, you also happen to have a Goddess also sealed within you… Of course, if I am on your shoes, I'll also get confused, surprised and also feel whatever random feelings regarding what you have seen. But… I am sorry… for hiding all these things from you. You're one of my precious people here on this world and as much as possible, I don't want you to get involved in all of these. But in the end, you also got included in all of these just like me."

"You're right…" Kanon said while looking down. "…but more than that… I am happy to know the real you… the Shinobi who is fighting to protect everyone within the shadows… I know I should be surprised and also am asking a lot of questions regarding you about everything that I have seen today. But in the end, with all these confusing facts that I have learned today… I am glad to know this other side of you…"

"I guess you know why I am hiding all these abilities and powers… right?" Naruto said while looking away.

"I understand… that feeling of wanting to be yourself but cannot be able to… just like you, I also have another side of me that you only knew." Kanon smiled beautifully. "I always thought that when we are spending time exchanging emails and also hanging out with each other, we can get closer and closer to each other. But I always feel that we always have this distance that I cannot cross for us to grow and become closer… However, when I saw everything that happened today, I just realized how far we actually are from each other… But after your battle is over and saw you standing right in front of me, I know that the distance between us got lessen… since both of our other selves can now look into each other's eyes, and that's what actually made me happy despite everything that happened…"

Naruto got surprised after seeing how Kanon reacted upon learning everything that was happening within this world's shadows. Instead of trying to create distance from him after everything that happened, the idol girl still accepted him and even thought that the two of them became closer than before after learning his secrets and powers. That's why he can't help but smile to the pink-head.

"Yeah, you're right…" Naruto gave a sincere smile to Kanon. "Thank you for accepting me even after everything that you have seen today. I really am glad that we became friends, Idol-chan."

"Don't call me like that, Shinobi-kun!" Kanon pouted playfully. The two then looked towards each other's eyes, then the girl giggled and the guy scratched the back of his head. "And besides, you're the only one that I can trust the most regarding my secret about Apollo. Because you are the only one that can protect me… ne?"

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded with determined tone. "No matter what happens, I will protect you. I'll be right by your side whenever you're in danger. Just touch your right wrist anytime you feel troubled and the real me will be right beside you." Naruto Bunshin said. After all, the original Naruto has already tagged Kanon with an invisible Hiraishin mark during the battle against the Nifheim Generals.

"I know." Kanon beamed.

"Well then, I better get moving. Take care and don't push yourself too much. I'll pick you up this coming weekend regarding the meeting with the Daimakaicho. Ja ne!" Naruto turned around and attempted to wave his hand…

"Naruto-kun!" Kanon quickly ran towards Naruto, much to the Shinobi's wonder. And much to his surprise, something happened that he really didn't expect… Kanon quickly grabbed his coat's colar and pull it downwards on the level of her face, and the pink-headed idol girl kissed him on the right side of his whiskered cheek…

"Wha…?" Naruto muttered as he stepped away from Kanon on the very moment that Kanon let his collar go. And of course, he is blushing red with his right hand touching his right cheek in surprised expression… "What was that for…?"

"Uhm… I don't know how to say it… so I just… express it… tee~hee.." Kanon lightly knocked the top of her head while letting the tip of her tongue out. And along with her also blushing face, the gesture made Kanon a lot cuter than she used to be. "Uhm… I just want to say… that… I like you…!"

"Huh? You like me? I like people like you as well! But you don't need to do that…!" Naruto complained stupidly.

"Blockhead!" Kanon pouted while still blushing. She then smiled towards him once again. "I really like you, Naruto-kun! And the next time that we met, I'll make sure to make you understand what I mean when I say I like you!" Kanon then turned around, now trying to hide her embarrassed face away from the still surprised Shinobi. "See ya next time… Naruto-kun!" Kanon then ran and disappeared on the backstage, leaving the Naruto Bunshin stunned for a few seconds before dispelling itself…

'That was a kiss, right? And Skuld… also did it to me a few weeks ago… (from Chapter 11). The girls on this world express their liking to a person thru a kiss? I bet boss will be surprised after I dispel myself and learned this…' Naruto Clone thought as he dispelled himself in a puff of smoke…

On the other hand, Kanon is lying her back on one of the walls of the backstage… panting from nervousness after her little stunt with Naruto…

"I did it right… Naruto might be a blockhead, but I hope he could at least understand that I confess to him right?" Kanon muttered to herself.

_"Good luck with that, Kanon…"_ Apollo smirked on her host's mindscape. _"I mean you've been trying to express your true feelings to him ever since the two of you entered that Karaoke booth, right (from Chapter 10)? But that guy is still so dumb that he cannot seem to feel and understand what you really feel! That kid might be a very powerful warrior, but he might be the dumbest blockhead that I have ever met. After all, you're a very cute idol and any other guy will do everything just to take a small glimpse from you, yet Naruto cannot figure out hints of your feelings that you are trying to express to him? What a guy?!"_

"It's okay…" Kanon smiled as she sighed with a smile. "I don't know what past he might have, and that might be the reason why he isn't that good in reading other people's feelings. But I'll make sure that my feelings will reach him… because… I really do like him… I really do like Naruto-kun…" Kanon said with determined, smiling face. And in that instance, Apollo felt something that was overflowing within her…

And then, all of a sudden, a pair of pure, beautiful, ethereal wings spread open behind Kanon… The Goddess Wings flapped lightly, creating an ethereal, divine wind with some bright orbs and falling solemn feathers that was blown by the mild breeze...

_"My Goddess powers… have been restored in such level…?"_ Apollo muttered while Kanon is still in her blissful feeling after her confession to Naruto… _"…my Goddess Wings has once again bloom, indicating that my power is now being restored in a much faster rate than before… and it is all because of the growing affection… no. It is because of the blooming feelings and love of Kanon to that Naruto-kid. My full powers… are now almost awakened back, and it is all because of him…"_

Apollo then remembered the prophecy about the Chosen Child, with the Daimakaicho seemingly adamant about the thought that Naruto is the one mentioned in the prophecy. _"I am still unsure about that prophecy… but after what's happening to me and Kanon right now, it might made me a believer of that prophecy… Naruto, might really be… the Chosen Child…"_

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>After using Hiraishin, Naruto Bunshin also appeared with Diana on one of the deserted alleys of the Shopping District near the place where the Nifheim Generals first attacked them earlier…<p>

"There we have it…" Naruto Bunshin grinned to Diana. "It all started with the two of us looking for an opportunity to talk to each other regarding your circumstances, then all of a sudden, we got involved into some major mess." Naruto Bunshin said while scratching the back of his head.

_"Yes. In just that short time, a lot of unexpected things really did happen."_ Diana replied with a kind smile towards the blonde Shinobi. _"But everything ended up fine… and it is all because of you, Uzumaki-san."_

"Not really. I got a lot of help… from the Makai Kings, the Saiyans, and also from you guys since you summoned us back here thru your powers." Naruto grinned towards Diana.

_"Your existence on this reality really is one of a kind…"_ Diana muttered. _"To tell you the truth, it will always take a lot to make a Goddess trust a human. Yet you manage to earn not only my trust, but also those of Goddesses from different pantheons. For a human like you to be involved into the conflicts of the pantheon of the gods is quite something." _

"Well, something just happened that why it is bound to happen." Naruto replied with squinted eyes. "By the way, the thing that you want to told me regarding your circumstances, is all about your involvement in the Almage Machina. Am I right?"

_"Yes. I wanted to tell you everything that happened to me and my sisters during the Almage Machina, the very reason why we ended up powerless within our human hosts. But in the end, we were able to learn something more than what I personally experience… to think that the Almage Machina is nothing but means to strip our powers away…" _Diana said with narrowed eyes. However, she suddenly felt a hand that was lightly placed on the top of her head…

"It is true. That Almage Machina war is just a set-up to make you and your sisters lose your powers. But regardless, everything happens for a reason." Naruto Bunshin smirked while looking at the blue sky. "But as long as we did everything thru our own choice, we can't just ponder about what ifs since we did everything out of our own will. All we need to do is to accept what happened, learn from it, and move forward."

Diana can't help but smile after hearing those words along with Tenri who is also listening on their conversation thru their mindscape. Naruto might be hiding his true powers and abilities, but his character will always be the same. He will always be the same person that they met regardless of what might happen…

_"Right…" _Diana then realized something while Naruto is looking above the sky. _"…well, I just want to say… thank you for protecting me and Tenri earlier. Thank you for believing in my story… about my past… I might be a stranger for you, yet you continue to protect me and Tenri with your own power, even risking your own life for us."_

"Don't worry about that. I just happen to be at the right place at the right time." Naruto dismissed it while scratching the back of his head. "And besides, I will not let any of my friends shoulder their own troubles if I can't help it. Tenri is my friend, so same goes for you, Diana."

Diana somehow blushed after hearing those words along with that infectious smile from the blonde Shinobi. She didn't know why… but she also felt something different while talking with this kid… the supposed Chosen Child…

_"But you should… take care of Tenri… more than me…"_ Diana said with slight stuttering, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Naruto then grinned, turned around and bid his farewell to the tsundere Goddess. However, before the Naruto Bunshin could dispel himself… he felt something warm enveloped his back along with a pair of arms wrapping his sides. And due to surprise, Naruto almost turned around but Diana tightened her embrace, making Naruto to stop his movement…

_"Please don't turn around…"_ Diana said while hiding her embarrassment from the intimate contact. _"…I just want to express my gratitude for you… for protecting me earlier. I felt so weak… I was scared… for the first time in my life, I felt helpless especially when those Generals aimed for my life relentlessly. Yet you never leave me behind and protected me. And I don't know how to express this gratitude for you when you are standing right in front of me. So before I knew it… I already have this urge to do this…"_

"Di… Diana…?" Naruto Bunshin just muttered while blushing after hearing those words.

_"Please continue to protect me and Tenri… and I'll do whatever it takes to return the favor… Uzumaki-san."_ Diana finished her statement before surrendering the control of the body to her host, Tenri…

"Wah…?" Tenri quickly moved away from her embrace on Naruto Clone. "…I… apologize. Diana is doing something like this…"

"Well… it's alright. Ahahaha…." Naruto just laughed awkwardly, trying to brush his own embarrassment away.

"Uhm… I guess…" Tenri also smiled awkwardly. Trying to remove the thought that Diana leave her hugging Naruto before swapping consciousness with her, Tenri muttered something that was already been on her mind… "You see, it's already been a while since I knew that you are the Shinobi. So I am not that surprised after learning that you have such kind of power. But still, what I can't believe that someone who has such kind powers like you is still trying to spend your life in as normal way as possible. Just by thinking that, it is more than enough to realize that you have already been through a lot, ne?"

"I guess." Naruto Bunshin nodded with a sad smile. "All that I ever wanted is to live a normal life after arriving on this world. But just like what my friends always used to say, I am a big trouble magnet… But it's okay for me to get involved since I know that I can defend myself. However, you, on the other hand, just got involved into something like this. That's why I will protect you no matter what, since I know that I have the power to protect you and Diana."

"You really are a kind person, Naruto-kun." Tenri smiled towards Naruto. "After learning that you are using your power to protect those who are important for you, it made me really glad that I met and became friends with you."

Naruto then walked towards Tenri and place his hand on top of Tenri's head, making the shy girl blush.

"So am I. I am glad that we are friends!" Naruto Bunshin grinned. "Just keep in mind that I'll always be by your side if you ever feel something is wrong. That's a promise –ttebayo!"

"Hai!" Tenri smiled ala Hinata.

After a few more words, Naruto Bunshin bid farewell to the shy girl as he dispelled itself in thin air. Tenri then leaned on the nearby wall while touching her chest…

"Diana… why did you suddenly hug Naruto, then suddenly swap our consciousness? It's really embarrassing!" Tenri complained to the Goddess within her.

_'Wah… I am sorry. I just moved on my own… well, let's just say that it is my own way for the both of you to get closer to each other.'_ Diana said, trying to make an excuse since she is actually surprised after realizing what she had done earlier.

"But… but you're blushing!" Tenri retorted.

_'That has nothing to do with it! Any girl will blush when they hug a guy!'_ Diana replied comically. _'But I don't mind that. I believe you also do, right Tenri?'_

"Uhm… right…" Tenri blushed madly while remembering Naruto's smile with his hand placed on top of her head. "I just don't know… why I feel this way. I know he is a nice person, but seeing him unselfishly fight to protect us made me see him more than a nice person. And now that we can talk in front of each other with me having your Goddess powers and him having such kind of power, I feel like the last wall between the two of us has been removed. I feel like we can now talk and relate with each other more. And I am glad about it… because I want to talk more and more with him…"

"…because I really do like him… I really do like Naruto-kun, Diana…"

_"Tenri…" _Diana muttered after hearing Tenri's self confession. And she could understand those feelings within her host… since she somewhat has the same feeling and point of view regarding Naruto… But before she could think about it, she felt a surge of power flowing within her host's body. Diana then felt something that was overflowing within her own soul… as if some potent power has been awakened within her…

And after a few moments, just like what happened to Apollo, a transparent, ethereal Goddess Wings bloomed behind Tenri… the very Goddess Wings that was the emblem of restoration of the full power of the sealed Goddess…

_'My powers… as a Goddess… have been finally returned…'_ Diana muttered. And she knew very well what is the reason why her powers was suddenly restored… and it is because of the overflowing feelings of her host, Tenri, to a certain blonde Shinobi…

_"You didn't just protect me and Tenri… but you also became the medium for me to restore my full Goddess powers back… you're doing a lot of things for me without even trying. You really have the power to change this world… the possible Child mentioned in the Prophecy… the Chosen Child…"_

Then, all of the events that happened flashed thru her mind. The Almage Machina… the Nifheim Generals targeting the Jupiter Sisters… In the end, she just realized that nothing is over… everything that happened right now, is just the beginning…

_'…Me and my sisters… are being targeted by the Nifheim Generals. And after everything that happened today, I doubt that we have seen the last of them. Just what is the plan of this New Hell that made them go out of their way just to weaken us, the Goddesses of the Jupiter faction? And if this plan is now in motion, they'll still definitely come against me and my sisters… and with my Goddess powers have been finally restored, I know that I can defend myself and same goes for Apollo. And also, Uzumaki-san will also be on my aid if I happen to encounter them once again. But how about my other weakened sisters that might also be residing on other ordinary human girls? They are powerless right now… so what might happen if they got targeted by those Weiss…?'_

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Nifheim Government… Runaway Spirit Squad Chief's Office…<p>

"So in the end… not only that we have failed to kill even one of the Jupiter Sisters, but we have also exposed our altered Fuzetsu to the Daimakaicho and also have Fiore be captured by that stupid Haqua?" Lune said with unpleased expression while looking towards the newly arrived Generals of Nifheim. She is currently sitting on her office table, still on her camouflage as a Chief of the Runaway Spirit Squad despite being the head of Vintage.

"We apologize for the failure of the mission, Lune." Ulquiorra spoke on behalf of the other Nifheim Generals beside him, each of them are already been transformed back into the base forms. "As you have witnessed, a lot of unpredictable things happened, thus affecting our plan on eliminating the Jupiter Sisters."

"I know… that's why I am so pissed. After everything that happened, I doubt that the Daimakaicho will turn a blind eye against us!" Lune gritted her teeth in anger. "Not only that, aside from the possible conflict with the Jupiter faction, we might also be dealing with the Norse faction due to the interference of the Norse Goddesses of Fate!"

"And Lord Hades also came into play. I doubt that he can do anything against us and our plans. But I believe that those Golden Warriors called Saiyans, the Makai Kings, and also the Chosen Child will definitely stand against us." Neliel said with narrowed eyes while remembering the mentioned beings that they have just fought.

Then, a man appeared from the shadow of Lune's office… The other Generals immediately recognized the newly arrived man so they lightly bowed their heads to the newcomer with Lune also nodding her head out of respect.

"So you've also seen everything that happened, Shirosaki Ichigo…" Lune said without looking towards the newly arrived General. (Shirosaki Ichigo is first mentioned from Chapter 15. This guy's appearance is more of Hollow Ichigo. White Hair and Shinigami clothing).

"Well, I know that it is quite rare for everyone of you to fail on a mission. But with everything that happened, I guess that should just be a given." Shirosaki spoke with non-caring smile despite learning what happened. "I guess even Ulquiorra can fail on a mission like this huh?"

"Yes. But the mission is bound to fail after everything that happened. Even if we use our full power, I doubt that will change the outcome of events, especially after seeing the power of the Saiyans, the Kings and the Chosen Child. After all, they defeated Zorc Necrophades and even Lord Hades." Grimmjow just said with grudge on his voice.

"But I know that we can do something if no one interfered. We can fight and defeat them with appropriate plan." Nnoitra spoke in a –matter-of-fact tone.

"So what now? With altered Fuzetsu being exposed to the Daimakaicho, failing to kill the Jupiter Sisters, possible response from Valhala thru the interference of the Norse Sisters, and also the fighting prowess of those Saiyans, Kings and Chosen Child, how should we proceed from here?" Lune asked to Shirosaki Ichigo.

"Well, our backs are being pushed to the wall right now. We're running out of options." Shirosaki said with a sinister expression. "That's why before any of them could do something against us, we'll need to execute our plan directly. No more side tracking. Time to execute… OPERATION RAGNAROK."

"We'll execute Ragnarok already? But the Jupiter Sisters are still alive!" Grimmjow yelled towards Shirosaki.

"That's what on my mind as well." Lune said on a thinking pose, indicating that she agreed on Shirosaki's suggestion, while sitting on her office chair. "With the Shinobi and the Norse Goddesses around, I doubt that we could easily hunt the Jupiter Sisters down. Our targets are the Goddesses, and we'll also need to deal with the Goddesses from the other Heavenly factions from now on. That'll be a load of trouble for us. So for us to eliminate these Goddesses even before Valhala and the Daimakaicho could do something… we'll need to execute the Operation Ragnarok…"

"Operation Ragnarok…" Neliel said without any emotion.

"So no one is stopping it now…" Nnoitra grinned evilly.

"Very well. Proceeding on that plan will require some time. We better start moving for preparations on executing… the Operation Ragnarok…" Ulquiorra said with a cold tone.

"And the next time that we'll encounter those beings… I'll be more than happy to join the party…" Shirosaki smirked while emitting enormous amount of demonic energy…

The declaration for the commencement of the Operation Ragnarok was finally executed… The darkness of New Hell will now change the flow of equilibrium of reality…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Watchtower… Headquarters of the Justice League…<p>

"Wow… that really is some major mess…" Hawkgirl commented after hearing what happened during the battle against Hades. The 7 members of the Justice League are now sitting on the Watchtower's conference room with Superman and the Flash retelling the story of the battle down to the last detail to the two League members who are absent on the scene; Hawkgirl and Green Lantern. And upon hearing the story, the latter two cannot help but be surprised and feel wary about how the things unfolded on that battle.

"To sum things up, you fought a god and almost got defeated, only for these Saiyans, Makai Kings, and the Shinobi to come to your aide and defeat the god using their own powers? And to top that, each of them has the power to hurt and even defeat a god?" Green Lantern said with disbelief on his face. After all, fighting against a god and surviving from it isn't a small feat. But those beings who didn't just survive but defeated a god on their own power… that is enough testament to realize that these beings, including the Shinobi, are indeed a class on their own.

"That's right." Superman nodded in response to Green Lantern's inquiry.

"And we also fought some white beings who claimed themselves as Generals or something. According to the information that the Shinobi told to Batman, those white beings are the ones who are responsible for the appearance of powerful demons here on Earth." J'onn Jonz said with neutral expression.

"But in the end, they were forced to escape after the Shinobi, the Saiyans and the Kings defeated Hades and Zorc Necrophades." Wonder Woman also stated with serious expression.

"I guess every one of you already knew why I have all of you gathered here based on the flow of our discussion." Batman said in his usual monotonous tone. "A god is defeated by some powerful beings that we haven't even met or known using some great powers. And the powers of these individuals are more than enough to treat them as a threat if they happen to use these powers against us."

"There you again Batman." Superman interrupted. "Those beings that you have mentioned just fought together with us! I know they are all powerful, but you are not giving them a chance!"

"But that chance is more than enough to change everything! You know what I mean." Batman growled. "Those Saiyans… each of them has special kind of energy manipulation with potency that was more than enough to blow up any planets without even trying! They are also masters in hand to hand combats! Their physical parameters can rival that of yours, Superman, along with skills and mastery of some powerful martial arts! Seeing how they fight, I can say that each of them is trained by some powerful beings and have fought with beings beyond our own imagination."

"And you can also include those Makai Kings. If the Saiyans has brute power, strength and skills that they used on fighting powerful opponents, the Kings are fighting using their own unique, unpredictable fighting styles." J'onn Jonz also said. "One of them can create and manipulate plants at will, the other one can summon black flames that could even turn regular flames to ashes. While the one who fought with Superman and the Shinobi has some dual type of power that could hurt a god. These Kings are using their powers in the most versatile way possible. And those kinds of beings are very hard to deal with."

"Hey guys, you're talking like they are some Omega Level threat or something." The Flash said with bored expression. "The Saiyans and the Kings really are powerful on their own right. But we can't just treat them like criminals just because they have such kind of power."

"A threat is a threat, no matter what fancy decorations you throw at them." Batman narrowed his eyes. "All of them have such ridiculous powers that could cause chaos if it falls in the wrong hands! And if I learn anything from years of doing this, is we are not certain of what might happen next in the future. We are discussing things like this for us to be prepared no matter what the future might be!"

"Then what about the Shinobi? You said earlier that he played a major role on that battle right?" Hawkgirl asked.

"The Shinobi… his power really is something that I cannot even comprehend. He has raw power like that of the Saiyans, and also can use these powers with versatility as that of the Makai Kings." Batman said while remembering everything that happened on the previous battle. "He has raw power that can be adjusted depending on the situation, techniques that are useful in any occasions…"

"…He also has a sword that could divide a continent in with a light, casual swing, and also materialize and drop multiple meteors above your head." The Flash said while thinking about how the Shinobi was able to do that. Even the other members of the Justice League who are present on the scene during that time cannot help but still feel surprised and amazed on the Shinobi's feats. "If you guys are gonna ask me, I can actually say that this kid really is some important beings from the world where he came from based on everything that I have seen from him."

"It's really hard to imagine that the Shinobi is just a human." Wonder Woman muttered in wary.

"So what now? If they really are some possible threats with such kind of powers, then we should be doing something against them right now or they might come against us if those powers fall into wrong hands!" Green Lantern said in a fierce tone.

"They are not a threat. They are our allies." Superman said in a firm, decisive tone. "I can't judge them yet, especially not now after helping us protect the world. They are capable of doing things that we cannot do on our own. I fought with them, so I know that they have the same ideals as that of ours. And if it really happen that their powers fell into wrong hands, then all we need to do is to fight it!"

The Justice League members then fell into a deafening silence, as if contemplating on how they should respond on Superman's words. Everyone of them have a point. But their opinions are divided between their emotions and mindset. After a few seconds…

"I agree with Superman." Wonder Woman said. "I can't sense any deceit from them while we are fighting together with them. And besides, based on how each of them fight, I can say that they are all born warriors. They would fight us head-on if needed and will not deceive us just to defeat us. That's how we are trained as Amazons. Being raised as a warrior, I know that I can relate with them."

"We are not talking about some poll. We are just discussing these things so we can have a better grasp of what might happen in the future." Batman then stood up and prepared to leave the League. "After all, I know that they are more connected to the center of everything that's happening right now, especially the Shinobi… since the Generals and even Hades acknowledged him as some important being for some prophecy… as they call him as the Chosen Child."

"Chosen Child? Do you know anything about this prophecy?" Hawkgirl asked.

"No. I've done some research regarding prophecies on each myth that are known to mankind before we assemble, but nothing came out of it." Batman said with bitterness on his tone. "But one thing is for sure. With the Shinobi being the possible center of everything that's happening right now, I doubt that we have seen the last of him, those Kings, the Saiyans, and also including those Demons. If this prophecy really is some important precognition for the future and is also bestowed only upon Heaven and Hell based on what we have heard during the battle earlier, then I believe something will happen that will shook the very foundation of the reality that we came to be…"

Batman then leave the other members of the Justice League as he exited the conference room. Each of the superheroes left thinking in surprise and wary after hearing Batman's statements…

"Then that's what we need to prepare for…" Superman muttered with determination on his expression…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Afternoon… on the Temple Grounds…<p>

Naruto is currently sitting on top of the rooftop on his own, alone, while thinking of everything that happened today. He participated in the festival more than he expected, then he fought against the Nifheim Generals and discovered the truth behind Almage Machina, then fought against a powerful god, Hades, together with the Saiyans and the Makai Kings. After that, the Daimakaicho and the person named Koenma told him that he is the Chosen Child from some random prophecy, and also the descendant of Kaguya Otsutsuki, a supposed evil Goddess that was banished from this reality to the Shinobi World.

Sure though, all descriptions regarding Kaguya that was mentioned by Koenma perfectly matched that of Kaguya's that Juubi Kurama had told him while the Giant Fox is telling him about the myth of the Nunoboku no Ken on the dimension rift. After all, aside from being the all powerful mother of the Sage of the Six Paths and the progenitor of Chakra after eating the Chakra fruit from the ancient Shinju, even Juubi Kurama barely knew anything about her. That's why even if he doesn't care much about his supposed relation with Kaguya, and if Kaguya did really something terrible on this reality that's why she is banished on this plane of existence, then he understood why Koenma is somewhat wary about his origins…

"Well, this is nothing new to me…" Naruto muttered while thinking about his childhood as almost everyone from Konoha is wary at him. If that's the case, then all that he needs to do is to do what he had always done… he'll just need to prove that he is Uzumaki Naruto… he is his own person… and not some descendant of an evil Goddess…

Suddenly, the memories of his two Kage Bunshins that sent Nakagawa Kanon and Ayukawa Tenri on their supposed respective locations came rushing into his head. And of course, he felt the same sensation and feelings that his clone felt after their conversation with the two girls…

_'I really like you, Naruto-kun! And the next time that we met, I'll make sure to make you understand what I mean when I say I like you!'_ Naruto saw Kanon's expression on his memories…

_'After learning that you are using your power to protect those who are important for you, it made me really glad that I met and became friends with you.' _Same goes for Tenri. On his clone's memories, both girls are blushing on their own while stating how they appreciate being friends with him…

"A kiss… from Kanon… and a hug… from Tenri…?" Naruto muttered while scratching his right cheek, getting embarrassed to no one but himself. After all, he is quite surprised on how the girls easily accepted him even after knowing that he had this kind of power that he is hiding to them. Of course… he is also surprised upon learning that these two girls are Goddess hosts of the Jupiter Sisters. So they are now technically involved on this dangerous situation…

"Wait a sec… according to my theory from before… the Weiss are sealed during the Almage Machina War by a power that was polar opposite of that of Weiss. And now… it is determined that the Jupiter Sisters are the ones who sacrificed themselves to seal the Weiss, rendering them powerless as they are right now. That simply means that my theory is correct since the power of the Goddesses is the polar opposite of that of the Weiss. So now that the Jupiter Sisters have been found, all that we need is to determine how to restore their power so they can reseal the Weiss while thwarting the New Hell's actual plan…" Naruto muttered.

**"Idiot." **Juubi Kurama spoke on his host's mindscape.

"Hey! What's with that Kurama!? I am thinking properly here!" the Hokage complained to the Juubi Kitsune.

**"Yeah, right. You are thinking properly. But it seemed to me that you are over-looking a lot of things."** Juubi Kurama snorted.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

**"All that we know is that the Jupiter Sisters are the ones who sealed the Weiss during the Almage Machina. And you have already seen these Jupiter Sisters. But are you really sure that you are not missing something? Do you really think that the Jupiter Sisters are only composed of two Goddess girls?"**

"Huh?" Naruto said with squinted eyes. "Wait a sec… do you mean… that there might be other Goddesses, or technically, members of the Jupiter Sisters that might also be involved on this aside from Apollo and Diana?" Juubi Kurama just nodded in response with a sigh. "If that's the case, then they might have other sisters that are also weakened like them. In worst case scenario, they might also be in peril since New Hell is currently looking for them! But where are they right now? How are we going to suppose to look for them?"

**"I don't know. But you should just clarify that information to those Goddesses, Diana and Apollo. That way, you'll also be restoring the power of those Goddesses while talking with them and their hosts, hitting two birds with one stone."** Juubi Kurama recommended.

"Restoring their powers while talking with them? What do you mean by that Kurama?" Naruto inquired.

**"You really don't know anything… Chosen Child."** Kurama said with a teasing tone. After all, the Juubi Fox can sense that the Goddess powers of the girls are being restored gradually while they are spending time with the knucklehead Shinobi. So the Juubi Kitsune also concluded that the source of the Jupiter Goddesses powers is the affection of their hosts to this blonde Hokage. And he is actually contemplating if he should tell this to his Jinchuuriki or not. But he realized that tellingthis fact might cause some major complication. On the bright side, his Jinchuuriki's naivety and ignorance about the girls' feelings are quite entertaining for him so he decided to keep this information to himself for now.

"You don't need to call me like that, Kurama." Naruto pouted to the Ten-Tailed Giant Fox on his mindscape. "I am not that Chosen Child thing. I have enough of it."

**"Yeah. Whatever you say." **Juubi Kurama replied. Even if he admit it or not, the Giant Fox somewhat believe on that Chosen Child prophecy and Naruto is the one being mentioned on that prophecy. After all, Naruto is the Child of Prophecy of the Shinobi World. And based on how things are turning out on this world and the way on how Naruto was fulfilling that Chosen Child prophecy without even trying, subconsciously, it became clear for him that Naruto is meant to do something big on this world. And that made him proud since his Jinchuuriki really became such a significant being. That's why he will provide assistance to this knucklehead no matter what happens.

"All that I ever wanted is to protect my friends on this world. And with how things are turning out right now, I know that a time will definitely come that I will need to use all my powers and abilities on this realm. We are now involved in a major battle between Gods and Demons. So we cannot afford to let our guard down." Naruto said in determined tone.

Juubi Kurama nodded in affirmation. **"Just do what you want and need to do. That's who you are. That's what the Bijuus have seen in you. And that's also how you became the catalyst of the revolution of the Shinobi World."** Juubi Kurama then lied down to take a nap again.

Then, the memories of his Bunshins once again flashed on his mind… the sincere expressions from Tenri and Kanon were seemingly imprinted on his memories… the expression of pure acceptance without any hint of distrust… the expression that he never thought that he will see to them after learning about his hidden powers… yet they accepted him as who he is without any 2nd thought.

"Those expressions from Tenri and Diana… I never thought that I could see such expression from them after everything that happened. I really am glad that I could be friends with them. However, I believe that I have already seen such kind of expression somewhere…" Naruto then remembered Skuld's kiss on his cheek a few weeks ago… (from Chapter 11). "Yeah… from Skuld. But… I have already seen such expression from my past… long before I met Skuld… from the Shinobi World…"

Then, a female voice from a very close comrade of his echoed within his head… a confession that he almost forgot, but he treasured deep within him…

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

* * *

><p><em>A small glimpse of light in the darkness of despair during Pain's attack in Konoha…<em>

_"I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto-kun!" Those are the very words that surprised even Deva Path Pain after defeating Sage Mode Naruto. And it is no other from the girl that was supposed to be the future clan head of the Hyuuga Clan… Hinata Hyuuga._

_"Why did you come here!? Hurry up and run! He is too much for y…." Naruto yelled while being pinned down with Pain's Chakra Rods._

_"No…" Hinata said in determined tone with expression that Naruto had never seen before from her. "I felt like being selfish…"_

_"What the hell are you saying?! That's no excuse for jumping on a dangerous fight like this!" Naruto yelled with all his might towards the girl, anger and worry filling his emotions for the girl who wanted to save him._

_"I'm here because I want to be." Hinata replied. This made Naruto wonder why… why does Hinata acting out of her character of all times? Until the girl continued what she wanted to say._

_"I used to cry and give up… I nearly went the wrong way… Until I met you, and showed the right path that I need to take…"_

_What does she mean?_

_"…I always chased you… always dreaming that someday, I could catch up with you… I always am dreaming that I could walk by your side… always aiming to make it to where you are…"_

_"…you changed me! Your smile saved me…"_

_"…That's why I am not afraid to die protecting you…"_

_Hinata then looked towards him. There was no trace of lies on her face. Only acceptance, admiration… and something that he cannot comprehend even until now…_

_"…Because… I love you… Naruto-kun…!"_

_Those very words stunned him… Naruto felt something that he have never felt before… something that he was always looking for his entire life… but what is it? What the hell is it?!_

_But before he could even try thinking about it… the girl charged towards Deva Pain without any hesitation, but easily got defeated by the superior opponent…_

_On that very moment, the answer that he is looking for on his previous questions got shattered before he could even find it… And in that very moment, he lost himself. He got lost on the rage of finding the answer of this new feeling that he just felt. That's why he let himself get succumb by the rage of the Kyuubi that was sealed within him…_

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback End-<em>

* * *

><p>"Hinata…" Naruto muttered upon remembering the girl who saved her during that battle against Pain. "That expression from her… That expression that I have never seen from anyone that was directed towards me… yeah. That's the same expression that I saw from Skuld, Tenri and Kanon… But why?"<p>

After all, Naruto didn't know anything about such intimate feeling called love. He never experienced it in the first place. For him, 'love' is all about acknowledgement and acceptance. That's what he is always striving for during his childhood days. During the Shinobi World War, he acquired the 'love' that he always wished for from every Shinobi of his own world. And even after arriving on this world, he got new friends that almost instantaneously acknowledged and accepted him as who he is. So after everything that happened, Hinata's confession is nothing more than the girl accepting and acknowledging him. But why does he feel like he is missing something? Why do Hinata, and even Skuld, Tenri and Kanon, have such kind of expression while talking to him during those times?

"Naruto…?" Tha Shinobi's thinking got interrupted from the call of the youngest Norse Goddess, Skuld. The Goddess saw that Naruto got startled when she called him so she asked… "Am I bothering you?"

"Hi Skuld. Not really." Naruto smiled in response. Naruto could clearly sense anyone as long as they have life force, and sense if something is wrong thru the small movements of everything on his surroundings. He is always on his guard. But if he knew sensed that he can't feel any negative emotions and thoughts around, he'll just let his sensing capabilities ignore it. That's why he sensed Skuld is approaching, but he reacted quite surprised since he is currently deep in thought.

"I see." Skuld then walked and sit beside him, about 5 inches away from each other. Both of them then looked up towards the sky as the horizon is now filled with the setting sun's hue. "You're deep in thought. What are you thinking right now?"

"Hmm… about a lot of things." Naruto just replied. "What about you? Do you need anything from me right now?"

"Well… yeah." Skuld said while looking away. "You still owe me a promise… from earlier."

"A promise?" Naruto tilted his head. It is then that he remembered that Skuld invited him to spend the rest of the festival with him… (from the early part of Chapter 17). "Yeah. I almost forgot."

"You DID forgot!" Skuld pouted cutely towards Naruto. "Well, I can't blame you. A lot of things happened today, ne?"

"You're right." Naruto then smirked. "Where do you want to go? We still have time to go back to school and enjoy the rest of the Festival!"

"We don't have to go." Skuld said with a small smile. "It's not like I am forcing you to spend your time with me… but being together like this is enough for me." She said in tsundere-ish way.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, both of us got occupied during the Festival, then the fight against Nifheim Generals and Hades happened. We barely meet each other due to everything that happened. So I just wanted to spend time with you right now so we can remove those worries on your head, regarding the Chosen Child prophecy and you being a possible descendant of Goddess Kaguya." Skuld said bashfully.

"Skuld…" Naruto got surprised after seeing Skuld's bashful explanation. But he can clearly see through it. 'She's worried for me.' Naruto thought. And that was more than enough for him to smile towards the Goddess. "Thank you Skuld. You really are looking after me."

"Wha…!?" Skuld reacted with a blush after seeing the rare sincere smile from Naruto. But she just also smiled towards him in return.

"Well, I promised that we'd spend the rest of the Festival together, right?" Naruto stood up then went near Skuld to grab her right shoulder. And before the Goddess could react, Naruto used Hiraishin to flash on one of Naruto's favorite place in town… the backyard of an abandoned shrine, which is a cliff where the visitors can see the landscape of the entire town (Naruto first visited this place on Chapter 10 and again on Chapter 11).

"Wow…" Is all that Skuld could mutter after seeing the great view of the entire town that matched the setting sun's hue.

"Welcome to one of my favorite place on the entire town!" Naruto grinned towards Skuld.

"I can't believe that we have a place like this on our town…!" Skuld beamed as she ran towards one of the railings of the cliff and leaned on it to have a better view on the town.

"I knew you'd like it!" Naruto said as he also approached the railing of the cliff. "Ever since I have located this place, I used to spend my time here whenever I am thinking about what I need to write for my novel. After all, this place is kinda nostalgic for me since it gives the same view when I stood on top of the Hokage Monument in Konoha. Both of them give a beautiful view of the entire town that I swore to protect."

"I see." Skuld smiled towards Naruto as both of their hair was being blown by the mild wind. The two teenagers just stood there, admiring the beautiful view in front of their eyes. Until Skuld spoke once again. "You're thinking about a lot of things right now, aren't you?"

"How did you say so?" Naruto replied without looking back towards Skuld.

"Well, of course I do. After everything that happened, even that Chosen Child thing and being Kaguya's descendant like those beings have said, I can't help but think about what might happen next." Naruto just replied with neutral expression. "But in the end, I still am the same me. I am here on this world because of you, and I have a contract with you. So all I need to do is to protect you and all my other friends here on this world! That's all that there is to it –ttebayo!"

"Thank you… Naruto." Skuld smiled after seeing the still unwavering resolution from the blonde Shinobi. After all, she thought that Naruto might be in deep confusion after everything that happened, but it seemed she doesn't need to worry about it. However… if those Chosen Child and Kaguya descendant issue isn't bothering him, then what was Naruto's thinking before she decided to talk to him earlier? "But, what are you thinking when you have such difficult expression on your face earlier?"

"Oh, that…" Naruto then remembered that he is thinking about Hinata's expression and its similarities with Skuld, Tenri and Kanon's expression from before. He is about to tell it to the Goddess, but he suddenly felt a shiver down his spine, as if he instantly realized that he'll be in a lot of pain if he tell the Goddess the entire truth even if he doesn't know why. So… "…I am just thinking about a girl from my home world."

"A girl huh?" Skuld narrowed her eyes dangerously towards Naruto while emitting some feminine aura of rage.

"I mean… she's the very first girl that I know who acknowledged and accepted me as who I am. I just remembered it, that's all." Naruto waved his hands dismissively to the Goddess…

"Hou…?" Skuld pouted, but she suddenly realized how important the term 'acknowledge' is for Naruto. He grew up as an outcast on his own world during his childhood days with possibly very few people to acknowledge him. So this girl whom Naruto described as 'the very first girl who acknowledged me' will literally has a very big impact on him. That's why Skuld felt something that was stirring within her. But… on the other hand, that also made her interested on this girl… "That girl… who is she?"

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. One of the strongest kunoichi that I knew." Naruto replied with a small smile. "At first, I always think of her as a weird and dark girl. But she has done a lot of things for me. And I realized it just right now."

"Care to tell me?" Skuld muttered while looking towards the setting sun.

"Well…before I fought his cousin during the Chuunin Exam, I am about to lose my faith to myself if I could actually beat his cousin, Hinata gave me a push by giving me some weird but meaningful encouraging words. When I am fighting one of the most powerful opponents that I have faced and is on the verge of defeat, she came to my aid and almost died protecting me. During the Shinobi World War, I almost lost myself after losing a lot of comrades against Obito and Madara, but she woke me up before my determination got fully shattered and stayed by my side the entire time. Now that I could think about it, she's always watching me on the background, always silently cheering for me despite having everyone not believing on me."

"I see." Skuld smiled after learning about Hinata. "She seemed to be a very sweet girl. Uhm… did she already confessed to you or something?"

"She did." Naruto replied immediately, much to Skuld's surprise. "But I still cannot understand what that confession meant. She said, 'I love you', to me. And I am looking for 'love' the entire time of my life. Saying that made me really happy since she accepted me. But I know that I am missing something… and I could feel it. Something's telling me that I haven't understood that feeling. That's why I don't know how to respond to her even until now. But that's okay. I doubt that I could meet her again considering my current circumstances…"

Those words clearly surprised Skuld. And that made her heart ache. Something is not right. And that is within Naruto…

"Naruto… just please tell me… what does it meant for you when you hear about 'love'?" Skuld asked seriously.

"'Love'? Acknowledgement and acceptance. That's it." Naruto grinned towards Skuld. And that response clearly surprised the Goddess further. "For example. 'I love Ramen!' That's it for me! That's why when Hinata told me that she loves me, that's how I understand it. But that's also the reason why… I know that I am missing something within me. Something is not right…Am I right… Skuld?"

'Now I understand…' Skuld thought with sad expression on her face. 'Naruto never knew about love. That's why he never knew anything regarding it. All that he is always aimed for is to be acknowledged and accepted. And that's all what it takes to make him happy… But… But that's just too cruel! I… I can't just accept it like this!'

"Skuld… what's wrong? You're about to cry. Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked in worry.

'He grew up without knowing anything about love. He persevered and does everything just to be accepted… that made him oblivious and naïve about other people's feelings for him… That's horrible… Naruto… just how much pain did you carry in your entire life… that even a single fragment of acknowledgement got you enough to keep moving forward up this point?'

"Skuld!" Naruto grabbed both of Skuld's shoulders in worry. It is then that she realized that her tears are already falling on her cheeks. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"Naruto…" Skuld just muttered while looking towards his sincerely worried azure eyes. She tried to wipe her tears away but more tears fell down from her eyes. So without anything else to hide her face, she tackled Naruto and hugged him tightly. And the gesture once again surprised the blonde Shinobi…

"Wha…? Skuld!" Naruto said in surprised expression. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. But there is… within you." Skuld said without removing her tight embrace. "Love isn't just a simple term for acceptance and acknowledgement. Love is an emotion… the feeling that defines every person… the feeling that will give you enormous amount of pain, but at the same time, unparalleled amount of joy. The feeling of being loved and the feeling of being in love… That's the most wonderful thing that you can ever feel in your entire life. And that feeling is what you have lost after everything that happened from your past…"

"Love…?" Naruto said in serious expression, absent-mindedly.

"That girl, Hinata, loved you so much that she is willing to sacrifice her life for you. That's not just a simple matter of acceptance and acknowledgement! Love is a feeling that transcends everything! When you are in love, that's the feeling that you can't just help but accept. Love gives you the reason to care for someone more than you care for your own! But for you… a simply matter of acknowledgement drove you into something like that! You misunderstood the true meaning of love and replaced it with acceptance and acknowledgement! That's what is wrong within you!"

Naruto looked surprised, but somehow understood what Skuld has meant. But he just smiled sadly as he looked down to the girl who is still hugging him tightly.

"I see. But I can't help it right? That's who I am, and that's what love is for me." Naruto said while hiding his eyes with his bangs.

"I know. I understood very well." Skuld nodded to Naruto's chest. "That's why… I'll do my best to make you understand what does it feel to be loved and feel in love. If that's what it really meant when we create a contract together, then so be it."

"Our contract… between a Goddess and a human huh?" Naruto smiled. "Indeed, I maybe not able to understand what love truly meant. Maybe that really is the reason why I am like this. Thank you for pointing it out, Skuld."

Skuld broke the hug, but moved her arms on Naruto's chest.

"Maybe… just maybe… that my true wish… is for me to understand what does love really meant. I think that it should be the one that I have asked during the time when we created our contract, ne?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry. That's still part of our contract." Skuld smiled kindly towards Naruto. "I'll make you realize what love really meant… not because of our contract… but because…"

"…I love you…" Skuld finished her sentence with a bright smile and flushing red face with few traces of tears still falling down her cheeks.

Naruto got taken aback by Skuld's last statement…

'That expression…' Naruto muttered on his head. He then saw Hinata's, Tenri's and Kanon's expression on Skuld's… "They have the same ones… I see. They didn't just accept and acknowledge me. Those feelings when they have that expression, I didn't just seem to understand them properly… and I also can't seem to know that that feeling is. But right now, I am feeling something that cannot put in words… something that always exists within me, but cannot seem to understand. Maybe with Skuld along with my new friends and comrades here on this world, I can realize what this feeling really is… this feeling… called 'love'…'

"Yeah… Thank you Skuld…" Naruto smiled. "I don't know what to say… but I know that you'll take care of me." Naruto said in embarrassed expression.

"You don't need to respond half-heartedly. I just told you my honest feelings, that's all." Skuld replied as she once again close the gap with each other and this time, she gently hugged him, treating him like a fragile glass… "Tomorrow, let's return to our usual selves. But for now, let's remain like this even for a little while… Naruto…"

"Alright." Naruto said with a small blush forming on his cheeks. He then placed his hands on Skuld's shoulder and closed his eyes while savoring this new feeling that was enveloping his emotions…

The two not-so-ordinary teenagers continued their embrace in front of the setting sun. With still many things that are about to happen and questions that are yet to be answered, how does our favorite knucklehead Shinobi will face whatever is lying ahead of him…?

**Author's Note:**

And that's it. I've written 5 straight battle Chapters so I took my time on this one for summarization and closure of the previous arc. And I also use this Chapter for setting up the mood for the next arc. I don't know what other possible notes I could include on this Chapter, so I'll just discuss something that will definitely affect the storyline of this fic.

**1) **First of all, Naruto Manga has ended. It may have a lot of inconsistencies and downs, but in the end, the Naruto Manga will be regarded as one of the greatest manga of all time, despite what the haters of the series might say. As of now and even on the next 10 years, I cannot envision other Manga that could replace Naruto on its place, just like the Dragonball Manga. And same goes on what will happen once One Piece ended.

Naruto is our childhood. But we cannot be a child forever. Even Naruto grew up and achieved his dreams. So it will be our turn to achieve our own.

Now, on the main topic, like what I have mentioned on Chapter 1 of this fic, everything that happened on the Naruto Manga up to Chapter 652 is 'canon' on this fic. So Chapters 653 to 700 aren't canon to this fic. But I'll use the details of those Chapters to establish Naruto's development on this fic. With that being said, Hagoromo, Ashura, Indra, Hamura and even Kaguya might appear on this fic as the story progress.

Also regarding that, I might also change some parts of the Shinobi World's ancient history. After all, that part is somewhat very confusing for me in the Naruto Manga. I don't know if I miss something but I love Narutoverse' ancient history due to its confusing origin. That's what I really wanted to discuss.

First, according to Tobi's story regarding the Shinobi World's history during his declaration of the 4th Shinobi World War on the 5 Kage Summit, the Juubi is an all powerful creature that wrecked havoc on the Shinobi World until the Rikudo Sennin defeated and seal the Juubi within him. On his deathbed, he separated the Juubi's Chakra into 9 Bijuus and sealed the physical body of the Juubi, creating the moon.

Second, according to Black Zetsu's story, the Juubi is created from a sacred tree called Shinju after Kaguya ate the Shinju's fruit. That's the part that was very confusing for me. Because according to Black Zetsu, Kaguya is part of the Juubi. Did Kaguya melded with the Shinju/Juubi some time after eating the Chakra fruit?

Another confusing part for me is that Hagoromo and Hamura battled, defeated and use Six Paths Chibaku Tensei as collaboration jutsu to seal the Ten Tails. If they did so and the Juubi got sealed on the constructed moon, how does Hagoromo acquire the power of the Juubi to acquire the Six Paths Sage Chakra and Transformation? And how did he possibly split the Ten Tails Chakra into 9 Bijuus if the Ten Tails is already sealed on the moon?

Another question on my mind... how does Ashura acquire the Six Paths Sage Chakra and Transformation if the 9 Bijuus are already separate entities of their own during the time that he clashed with Indra? Is the Six Paths Chakra hereditary and only needed to be awaken that's why Ashura acquire that power?

There are other questions regarding that, but in the end, what I want to say is that since there are confusing parts on the Narutoverse history, I'll just write the Narutoverse history on the way that would match the plot of this fic. Don't get me wrong. I'll not change the major history. I'll just technically fill the gaps and confusing parts on my own since it will be essential for the approaching power-up for Naruto on this fic. That's why if I'll offend some of you guys on what I'll do, I'll be apologizing now in advance. If you guys got theory or some sort of explanation that could help me understand those confusing things, I'll be more than happy to hear you out guys.

**2) **Another thing that I want to discuss is about how Naruto view love as it is on this fic. Well, that's how I reflect on Naruto's point of view for love in the manga. That was also explored in Naruto The Last Movie. And that's how I was able to fully understand Naruto's character. Remember, this is just my point of view. And that's how I want it to be on this fic. That way, I'll also have an excuse about Naruto's obliviousness and naivety towards other girls feelings when I tackle the upcoming Jupiter Sisters Awakening Arc of this fic.

Actually, I haven't watched Naruto The Last Movie yet. But I have read a lot of spoilers from tumblr. And it'll be in cinemas on our country this coming January. That movie will also going to be another great source material for this fic, especially since Toneri Otsutsuki, the main villain of the movie, has a legendary dojutsu called Tenseigan that rivals the power of Rinnegan and he is also comparable to the likes of Madara in terms of raw power.

**3) **Lastly, all I want to say, in advance, is that Naruto will become UBER-powered on this fic. He'll become a primordial god-like being in human physiques. So he'll likely rival or even possibly even surpass SSJGod and Hakaishin's power. Of course, that will be thru the help of the Makai Kings, the Saiyans, and his Six Paths heritage. And that power will be used against the final opponent on this fic's climax.

That's all. I am more than happy to hear your opinions regarding this.

Thank you for reading... and see you next Chapter.

Advance Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to us! Ja ne!


	24. Chapter 24 - Goddess Rivalry

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone. It's been a while... literally. I really, humbly apologize for the delay on posting this Chapter. There are a lot of things that are happening in my life right now and I can't deal with everything at the same time. So the time that I usually dedicate for writing this fic became rather slim that even I got pissed of for not being able to continue posting the next Chapter on regular intervals. If only I could learn the Kage Bunshin jutsu...

Oh well, but still thank you guys for your continuous support on this fic. You guys are one of the main reasons why I am still writing this fic. I want to at least meet your expectations since I can see that most of you guys loved how the story of this fic. And for me as well, since I also am interested on how this story will turn out. Just like what I have told everyone on my previous Chapters, I'll do my best to continue writing this fic no matter how long it takes. I will never abandon this story.

Once again, i do thank everyone of you for not giving up on me. Please continue your support and keep that Will of Fire burning within everyone of us... the legacy of the 7th Hokage that brought us this far!

Moving on... for the Review Responses...

**Kinunatzs:** Thank you for your consistent and meaningful reviews, as always. Also, thank you for your short answers regarding my questions from the previous chapters. As for the Primordial counterpart thing for Naruto, I'll tell you honestly. Just to set your expectations, I really don't have any idea what do you mean by making Naruto meeting his Primordial God counterpart and what will be the purpose or role of that encounter on the story line. I'll be more than happy to hear out your suggestion and opinion regarding this so we can consider it if it will better develop the current story that I had in mind. I'll be looking forward for your response regarding that. Thanks!

**Yami no Zero: **Yup, I know it's kinda cliche for replacing Keima with Naruto, but well, that's how I want it to be. I just want to see a knucklehead replacing a genius and how things will turn out if it happen like that. Haha. I hope I could meet your expectations regarding the Awakening of the Goddesses. Thanks!

**frankieu: **Well, I do have yet to reveal Naruto's past to the girls, and that's what I am aiming for on this next arc. I just hope that I can execute it properly like how I used to on the previous arcs. Thank you for your review!

**Krazyfanfiction1:** Thank you for your acknowledgement sir! As for the Shinobi world history/lore, I am continuously rereading the the Narutp Manga Chapters that concerns the Rikudo Sennin and Juubi's history so now, I completely have a full overview of what happened on the ancient times of the Shinobi World. But for the story, I'll change that lore for it to be appropriate for Naruto's incoming power-up. Thank you!

**Capturinggod200:** I'm glad that you liked how I portrayed Naruto's point of view regarding love. Haha. Actually, I just included that on the previous Chapter to point out that Naruto's still has the same character as on how he is portrayed in the entire Naruto manga series and also in The Last Movie. As for Diana's character, she is still a tsundere and I want her to be like that as how she usually is on the TWGOK series. It is just that I have her act as on how someone should act everything that just happened to her. And I am also glad that you also happen to like it. Thank you!**  
><strong>

**Guest:** Hey sir! That really is a great idea! I really am planning to do something like that but I almost forgot to do Fairy Law the Naruto way! I'll definitely use that idea. Thank you!

**son458: **Hello sir. This fic isn't a time travel. It is about Naruto being sent in a complicated world right after the end of the Shinobi World War, my style. Haha. Thanks!

**ice sniper:** Thank you for your heart-warming message and support! Comments like that really gave me the urge to continue writing this fic even if I am in the middle of one of the hardest crossroads of my life. Again, thank you so much!

**Joe:** Hello sir! Naruto still don't have the Rinnegan as of yet, but he can use some Rinnegan abilities and techniques due to the power of the Six Paths within him. And it will be part of his upcoming power-up to became the authentic Nidaime Rikudo Sennin of this fic. Thank you for your message!

**LordGhostStriker:** Yeah. But according to the movie, the moon is coated by a Chakra Barrier so Shinobis can breathe properly on the moon. But I don't care. The moment that Naruto acquired his next power-up, he'll be able to breathe in space on his own thru the Chakra of the Six Paths. Thanks!

**harasan21:** I still am in the middle of thinking how I will execute Operation Ragnarok. That's why it won't be covered yet on this incoming arc. After all, I have indicated that the Operation Ragnarok will need a lot of time to prepare and execute. But still, since the title of this fic is Shinobi Chronicles, the main hero/protagonist of this fic is and will always be Naruto.

** :** Thank you for your continuous patience and support. I really do appreciate it. I may post the Chapters late, but I'll never abandon this fic. This is my best stress reliever after all aside from watching anime and reading manga. Thanks again!

**Ryder93:** Thank you for your awesome comment sir! Your message gave me a big smile. Thank you for your appreciation for the story sir!

**Clinton: **Belated Happy New Year sir! Thank you for your appreciation on the last Chapter! As for my job hunt, I landed a job but the pay isn't that much worth of my hardwork, so I still am currently looking for a new one. But I still am on that new work and not resigned yet since it is quite hard to do something without a proper source of income. Haha. Thank you!

**sect: **Well, I have plans for Kaguya but I can't reveal it right now or her relevance on this story will be spoiled. However, as a clue, her relevance to this fic is somewhat similar to that of Uchiha Itachi from Naruto Manga. His character is the one who influenced the story the most. I don't know if I can do something as epic like Itachi's characterization, but I'll just add character to Kaguya's almost non-existent personality since I personally like her as a Goddess that is perfectly fit on the storyline that I had in mind. Thanks!

**Evilrock:** Honestly, I have yet to scale Naruto's full power when he goes all out. But as for now, since there will be more powerful opponents and world threatening events that Naruto might encounter as the story progress, I'll only be revealing his current loevel of power one step at a time and I'll not have him go all out very soon. Thank you!

**sect: **Nope. Naruto have already sacrificed himself during the end of the 4th Shinobi World War of this fic. If he does that again, then it will be kinda predictable. But I can already see the ending even right now for this fic. And that won't be Naruto sacrificing himself.

**ToBetasered:** Thank you for clarifying some things. I am currently sorting things out on how the Shinobi World history will be portrayed on this fic. But there won't be any major changes. After all, the Shinobi World's history will serve as a 'logical background' for Naruto's upcoming power-up. Thanks!

**Sirius Mu Cephei: **I am glad that you happen to like this fic! I can't promise anything like I'll do my best or such, but I'll do whatever I can to continue making this fic as interesting as it could possibly be. Thank you!**  
><strong>

**GodInHumanForm:** Yup. Six Paths Sage Mode allows the user to use all nature transformations. However, please keep in mind that the idea of this fic came even before Naruto acquired that Uber form. So I have written that part without knowledge to the Six Paths power yet. That's why I'll e giving Naruto a power-up as this fic goes for him to catch up on his other upgrades from the manga. But power-wise, Naruto on this fic is much more powerful than his Manga counterpart, with or without Six Paths power.**  
><strong>

**Light225:** Thank you for your continuous interest on this fic sir! I already have plans on making those who are closest to Naruto know about his past, but not with Naruto to be the one who will told them personally. Rather, the next arc after this new arc will be focused on that. Thank you!

**DarkReaper123:** Hello sir! Thank you for your comments. I know that there are a lot of words that aren't appearing properly when you postr a review so you tried it multipl times to see what went wrong. But no worries since I actually understand the entire thought of your review. Thank you so much!

**ako: **As to answer your question, Naruto can fight against gods due to the unique property of his power, which is Chakra. But still, gods are gods. Naruto can fight on par with the gods, but he still is below the power level as that of the Daimakaicho. Thanks!

**Aergaia: **Thank you for your acknowledgement. I might not have the recognition that I deserve, but reviews and comments like that of yours are more than enough for me to give inspiration for me to be able to continue writing this fic. Once again, thank you so much!

**Joe: **Don't worry sir. I knew very well what Doujutsu will Naruto need and what he will also acquire as conjunction to his upcoming power up. But still, thank you for your support and suggestions!

**thk:** Wow. That's some pretty awesome appreciation for this fic sir! Your review made me smile! Thank you so much!

**Guilty Sloth: **Hello sir! Thank you for your epic reviews! I appreciate the interest that you have given for my fic that you even leave reviews on the first 5 Chapters of the story. That's overwhelming, especially for a writer wannabe like me. Haha. Your reviews pretty sums up some thoughts of some readers, so I thank you as well for taking your time writing your reviews! Actually, this fic is just some random idea while unwinding from stress. Even I didn't actually thought that I'll receive such many positive reviews, especially reviews like that of yours sir. I that I'll be accidentally do some mistakes, but still, I'll do my best to continue writing this fic. Looking forward for your other reviews for the other Chapters sir! Thanks!

**calculator: **That's the reason itself why I am not emphasizing Naruto's and other characters' power levels since it may only lead to confusion and inconsistencies. Those may lead to debates and haters, which is what I don't want to happen. I am writing this fic for enjoyment and fun, not for proving which character is stronger than the other. All of them are my favorites, my childhood heroes. This fic is my way to show my respct for all of them and their original owners/authors. Thank you!

**kurifu gari: **Thank you for acknowledging the story sir! That means a lot for a wannabe writer like me. As to answer your question, yes, this will be a harem, but not like other harem fics that the main character will love everyone and would like to marry them thru some Clan Restoration Act excuse. Because I can't believe that such wonderful girls will allow themselves to be part of a polygamy even if they love the person in question. But still, this is a harem fic. But this harem is on the same style as that of TWGOK and Sword Art Online. Or technically, girls will fell in love with the main protagonist, but the main protagonist will choose the appropriate girl for him in the end. But for now, this harem is somewhat the same element as that of Infinite Stratos and/or Nisekoi, where the main protagonist is the love interest of the girls but he is oblivious to their feelings and intentions for him. Haha. That's what a harem should be, for me that is!

As for your 2nd inquiry, the mythological pantheons such as Norse, Greek, Egyptian and Romans are technically separate factions on this fic. After all, We have Mars of Jupiter Sisters as supporting character but we will also have Ares from Olympian faction as a possible antagonist on future arcs since Ares is an antagonist in the DCAU. Same goes for Hades who they recently fought with and Bills who supposed to a descendant from Egyptian Myth, Anubis, both are Gods of the Underworld of their own factions. Thank you!

**joe: **Naruto will receive a powerful pair of new eyes that he can activate and deactivate on his own whim. He'll become a true incarnation of a Shinobi God. That's my goal on this fic in the first place. Thank you!

**sect: **According to the Databook, Kaguya is an embodiment of a God in the Shinobi World. Her two son, Hagoromo and Hamura, became the two successor of her powers that governs over the domain of Kaguya's godly powers. Hagoromo acquired the Rinnegan, the 'Eyes of Creation and Destruction', while Hamura acquired the Tenseigan, the 'Eyes of Regeneration/Reincarnation and Extinction'. I already have a story based on that and the history of the Shinobi World will be influenced by that on this fic. And it will be the background for Naruto's upcoming power-up.

**rinnegan18, RoyalTwinFangs, R-King93, joe, ShadowHearts99, Nexairus, joe, to-mas, joe, who and Joe: **Thank you for your continuous support by taking your time and providing positive reviews. As a fanfic writer, I really do appreciate it!

Here comes Chapter 24

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Author's Note: **

**_ (From here, anything that might happen on this Chapter is entirely my personal point of view on how things will turn out. The Characters on this fic are a lot more powerful than their Manga counterparts respectively. Whatever happens on this Chapter is my view on how fights will turn out using the current powers that they have on this fic, but that doesn't mean that the results will be the same if the characters from their manga counterpart met and battle. So please don't bash me on this. Thank you!)_**

**_(Also, you might notice some plot hole or some things that I haven't covered up on the past and latest Chapters. However, rest assured that I will cover it up on the next Chapters. Since I can only write specific amounts of the story per Chapter. And also please check the Author's Note section during the end of the Chapter for some clarifications. Thank you.)_**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 24**

Days have passed after fighting the Nifheim Generals and Hades… Now is currently the day before the scheduled conference between different factions from different planes of existence that was involved in the previous battles. With many things that happened during and after the battle, the acquired information started to change the equilibrium of the present reality. And the center of all of these, the young Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, can't help but think about what might possibly happen especially now that most of his new friends will definitely get caught on the next turn of events…

The still knucklehead Shinobi is now walking casually on his way to school with Skuld walking by his side. The two are walking in silence, side by side, each of them is thinking about random things that happened.

As for Skuld, she currently has an annoyed expression on painted on her face. After all, she can't help but feel stupid and embarrassed each time she remembers her bashful 'confession' to this naïve whisker-faced guy on the cliff. She can't believe that she let her emotion get the best out of her. That's why on these past few days, she can't look at him properly even if she wanted to spend more time with him.

Well, she can't help but think about the reason why she let her feelings and emotions down on that very moment. But each time she tried to remember the reason why, she'll feel sad while remembering what Naruto have said… his point of view regarding love… as a Goddess, it is a very painful realization and feeling for her. That's why she can't blame herself why she let her feelings and emotions cut loose on that very moment. Naruto is a powerful being, a hero on his own right, and he became one because he wanted to protect his precious friends and people from his own world and on this world. But he just became as he is right now due to his past… a child who just wished to be acknowledged, no matter how small it may possibly be…

She still didn't know and can't understand why Naruto had such point of view regarding love. All that she knew is that the Shinobi persevered thru sheer willpower to become who he is today. That's why she promised to herself that she will do everything that she can to make Naruto understand what does love really meant. She thought of it with determined expression on her face…

But that wasn't the reason why she felt so annoyed today…

'Why…? I thought we became closer after what happened on the cliff… but how come he is still treating me like he always does?!' Skuld said with visible pout on her face as she took a side glance to the thinking Shinobi. 'I know that I have said during that time that he doesn't need to respond to me, but here we are, spending time like we usually do as if nothing happened during that time?! Baka-Shinobi!'

However, Naruto didn't notice Skuld's current facial reaction as he continued to walk with blank expression. Not that he doesn't care or anything, but the Shinobi really doesn't know how to respond to Skuld's words, the same as of when Hinata confessed to him after battling Pain Nagato. That's why just like what he did to Hinata, he also treated Skuld like he normally used to after the events on the cliff. But that doesn't mean that nothing has changed. After all, Naruto now has a better view regarding Skuld's character since she understood all his pains from his past even if he is yet to tell her everything that happened on his own world.

But that wasn't the thing that was currently going on his mind right now. Naruto is currently thinking about the current reality where he currently is. Not that he accepts of believes, but how come that someone like him, who came from another plane of existence, became involved into some random prophecy of this reality? And how come did Kaguya was able to cross different planes of reality if the Kaguya from his own world and the Kaguya that exist from this world is the same person?

As Skuld continued to stare towards Naruto in annoyed expression, the Shinobi suddenly looked towards her without any warning, making the Goddess of the Future shriek lightly and stumble comically.

"What's with that reaction?" Naruto looked towards her in dumb-founded expression. "You looked like you were someone planning sinister against me but got foiled when I suddenly looked towards you."

"Wha…? I am not planning sinister things or anything against you, baka-Shinobi!" Skuld retorted in tsunere-ish way while fixing herself. She then walked in a faster pace than before, making Naruto wonder why. But he jogged towards her to catch up with the Goddess pace.

"I know. You're expression is just kinda funny –ttebayo!" Naruto grinned towards her.

"Just shut up!" Skuld replied without looking back towards Naruto.

'Is it just me, or she is annoyed about something?' Naruto thought. He then coughed lightly to get Skuld's attention.

"Hey Skuld, may I ask what does a reality is composed of?" Naruto asked the youngest of the Norse Goddess trio.

"What do you mean?" Skuld slowed her pace to match up with Naruto's.

"Well, I mean… I'm just wondering… the Makai Kings came from an ethereal plane of existence. And those Saiyans and the Hakaishin came from the 7th Universe based on what they have said. From the world where I came from, we were taught about the basics of the Universe itself during our Ninja Academy days. But right now, it is clear that this universe is an entirely different plane from where I came from. So I am just confused about the Universe and reality's existence." Naruto said with confused expression. Skuld got surprised, then went silent after hearing Naruto's questions.

The two stopped walking as they reached the intersection, waiting for the stoplight's signage. Naruto wondered why Skuld got silent, but before he could ask why, he was greeted with a beaming smile from Skuld.

"I'll be more than happy to answer that question!" Skuld replied enthusiastically.

'Oh crap. That smile… I forgot that Skuld loves science and mecha! Well, whatever. At the very least, her mood got better.' Naruto smiled to himself.

"Well, it is quite complicated to explain due to all the possible calculations that might get involved in answering your question, but I'll try to make it brief as much as possible." Skuld lightly coughed as she looked towards Naruto. "First of all, here we are in an existence called 'Universe'. It is an ever expanding existence and no modern human calculations can possibly measure its very own vastness. However, that doesn't mean that there only exists one Universe. Just like what the Hakaishin have said, he came from the 7th Universe. That technically meant that there are other Universes that exist alongside that of ours."

Naruto nodded in response. The traffic light then turned green, allowing them to cross the intersection.

"With that being said, there is an existence called 'Reality'. A 'Reality' is consisted of multiple Universes and can also be called in the term multiverse. Each Reality is consisted of 12 Universes. And each Universe and Reality is being separated by a dimension rift." Skuld pointed out.

"I see…" Naruto replied with a nod. "So technically, when those beings mentioned that I came from another 'reality', then that simply mean that I came from another Reality outside of the 12 Universe of this reality?" Naruto mumbled.

"That's right. The deities of each reality can travel on each Universe of their own Reality, but it is forbidden, or technically impossible to travel between separate Realities. After all, the Universal Dimension Rift can be accessed by gods and deities if they have appropriate power and rights to do so. But the Reality Dimension Rift is so vast since space is unstable and time is non-existent. That's why it is virtually impossible for anyone to escape a Reality Dimension Rift." Skuld said in a teacher-like manner.

"Well, I understood that much." Naruto said with a sad smile. After all, he was thrown into that Reality Dimension Rift and got out of there by chance due to the effect of Skuld's failed mecha experiment (from Chapter 3)… or so it seems. "That's why Kaguya, the being that Koenma and the Makai Kings had said, was banished to that Dimension Rift since they thought that Kaguya can't do anything within it."

"That's right. But just like you, they claimed Kaguya might have been able to escape in another Reality due to her powers." Skuld pointed out.

"Well, actually, there really is a powerful being from the world where I came from. It is the Sage of the Six Paths… the very being who taught my home world about the existence of Chakra. And his mother's name has the very same name as that of the being that Koenma and the Makai Kings knew… Kaguya Ootsutsuki." Naruto said in neutral expression.

"Seriously?" Skuld muttered in surprise. "I can't believe it… Is this some kind of coincidence or…"

"I hope it is only some kind of coincidence or such. I don't want to be treated as an evil being if Kaguya really did something like that on this world before she got vanished on the Reality Dimension Rift." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Don't worry. Everyone here will not treat you like that." Skuld smiled with reassurance towards Naruto.

"But if that really is the case, if the Kaguya of this reality and my home world is the same person, then I really am the only existing descendant of that Kaguya on this current reality." Naruto said in neutral expression. "Well, as if I care for whatever it is. Please continue your narration Skuld."

"You don't need to carry your worries by yourself, Naruto. I'll be always here for you." Skuld smiled kindly towards Naruto with a small hint of blush on her cheeks. "Moving on… there are ethereal planes of existence as well that connects each Universe within their own Reality. Those are the ethereal realms of Makai, Reikai, Valhala, Nifheim, and such. They can be used as passage for entering and travelling into other Universe that was governed within the certain Reality."

"Now that explains why the Saiyans and the Hakaishin from another Universe is currently under the Daimakaicho's. Since Urd-neechan's mother is the Supreme Ruler of Nifheim, she must have allowed them to use Nifheim as a passage from the Universe where they came from into this Universe." Naruto nodded to himself.

"And there is also another plane of existence that you have yet to encounter. It is what we call as Parallel Worlds." Skuld said while looking at the clouds while walking.

"Parallel Worlds?" Naruto muttered.

"Yup!" Skuld nodded in response. "Parallel Worlds is the same as that of the material world where we currently are right now. But Parallel Worlds are quite special since it is the mirror of our own material world."

"What do you mean as mirror of the material world?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly as it is." Skuld hopped and stood in front of Naruto in a playful way. "Imagine a very same world as that of ours. But everything is the opposite of what it is. For example…" Skuld then pointed out the appliance store that features another news regarding Justice League who is currently battling Lex Luthor equipped with his Kryptonite Armor. "…the Justice League is the good guys of this world and Luthor is the evil villain. However, on the Parallel World, Lex Luthor might be the hero and the Justice League might be the villains."

"I see…" Naruto muttered. He then remembered 'Dark Naruto', his other self that he encountered and accepted on the Falls of Truth before training to acquire the Kyuubi's power. That's why he immediately understood Skuld's explanation. The two of them then continued to watch the footage of the Justice League's battle against Lex Luthor…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Lex Luthor, the ultimate criminal mastermind and Superman's worst villain, is now currently giving the Justice League a hard battle using his Kryptonite-empowered Armor. The Armor gave the bald millionaire an enormous power that could fight on par with the likes of Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman with Superman not being able to do anything against him due to the power of Kryptonite that was equipped on his armor.<p>

Little does the Justice League and also the entire current reality knew, there is another set of beings who are watching on how the battle unfolded… somewhere…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>On a seemingly same familiar Bat Cave, a group of superheroes that was now supposed to be fighting Lex Luthor is watching that very battle using their own monitor in interest.<p>

"What is this? Some old videos of us?" Green Lantern spoke with visible appearance and costume change than the one who is currently fighting against the Kryptonite-armored Lex Luthor. It is not only him, but the other members of the superhero team who is currently watching the fight is wearing different costumes and appearance than what they used to.

"Except that we never had a fight like this before…" Wonder Woman spoke, her new appearance consisted of a much shorter hair than her counterpart who is fighting on the monitor.

"You're right. We never did." Batman, who also donned a different Bat Costume, muttered. "But they're having one. Right now."

Batman's words confused the superheroes even more.

"They…?" Hawkgirl voiced the group's confusion. She is also wearing a different outfit just like the rest of them.

"We're looking at another dimension… or technically, a parallel world just like ours…" Batman said, as if it is the most natural thing in the world. "..live."

"It's just like ours." Martian Manhunter spoke, also wearing a different costume.

"Almost… but their Flash is still alive…" Batman affirmed. The monitor then showed a super-speeding Flash that dodged Lex Luthor's beam attack from the Kryptonite Armor.

"So is their Luthor…" Superman said in disgust after seeing the criminal millionaire. That statement alone is more than enough to realize that this group of superheroes who is currently watching the Justice League's battle against Lex Luthor is from another dimension… a parallel reality. After all, Lex Luthor is still alive and kicking properly, giving the Justice League a hard battle on their own…

"There's something else." Batman added. "They don't call themselves the 'The Justice Lords'. They call themselves, the 'Justice League'…"

"Justice League…?" Superman, or now technically the Justice Lord Superman, muttered with narrowed eyes towards his Justice League Superman counterpart…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Lex Luthor continued to dominate the Justice League using his Kryptonite-empowered Armor. JLeague Batman threw a Batarang towards the supposed weak part of the Armor, but Lex Luthor used a booster on the Armor's feet to dodge and levitate, making him inaccessible from the Flash and Batman's ground attacks. Hawkgirl tried to hammer him with her Nth Mace but the Armor caught the Nth Mace's handle, then Luthor punched her on her solar plexus, making the Thanagarian lose concentration and is now about to fall to the ground in pain.<p>

Green Lantern then used his Lantern Ring to catch the falling Hawkgirl. Wonder Woman then used her super speed in an attempt to blitz the millionaire but Lex fired a barrage of beams on his left hand, forcing the Amazon Princess to block the beams with her bracelets, thus halting her advance. The Martian then appeared behind him and attempted to punch the bald criminal, but Luthor fired another beam this time from his right hand. The Martian just phased out to make the beam pass through his intangible body, thus dodging the beam.

But the beam that the Martian had dodged hit the ceiling of the establishment where they are fighting. That created an explosion with large debris falling towards Batman and the Flash. Batman was able to use his grappling hook to dodge away but the Flash literally slipped due to his super speed, thus making the large debris fall on him. But on the last second, Superman punched the falling debris to save the speedster.

"Don't take your eyes off him. Even for a second!" JLeague Superman said seriously, as if scolding the speedster.

"Hey, I know that!" The Flash retorted in frustration. "But even I had some things that can do with a blink of an eye." The Flash then super-speed towards Luthor's direction.

Luthor then landed in front of a machine that was seemingly shaped like a beam gun. He then aimed the beam gun towards the sole direction where all the Justice League members will come at the same time since they are following his trail. Batman landed first, followed by Hawkgirl and Lantern. The latter two decided to attack but Batman signaled them to stop.

"What is that?" Hawkgirl asked the Batman regarding the weapon on Luthor's possession.

"Breakable I hope." Batman said with serious humor while drawing a Batarang. He then aimed the Batarang towards Luthor's machine. Luthor then saw the hiding group so he aimed his beam gun with unknown power towards Batman, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern.

But before Luthor could even fire the beam, a red blur smacked him away from the machine and that very same blur disassembled the beam gun in a flash… and the one responsible is nothing more than the Justice League's resident speedster, the Flash.

Lex Luthor quickly attempted to stand up and attack the Flash but Wonder Woman arrived behind him and bind the millionaire with her Lasso of Truth. This is followed up with a punch that sent the bald villain flying to a wall once again. Wonder Woman then tightened the bind of her Lasso to make sure that Lex won't go anywhere this time.

"Watch! I'll be out in days!" Lex Luthor growled towards the Amazon Princess.

"Not with a broken leg you won't!" Wonder Woman raised her fist, then smiled towards Lex. A few moments later, the cops arrived and arrested the armored bald criminal. The Justice League then gathered around to see the criminal millionaire being carried away by the cops…

"Sorry I messed up back there…" The Flash said with a light smile towards Superman.

"Apology accepted." Superman placed a hand to the speedster's shoulder in acknowledgement. After all, if not because of him, Luthor might have used that gun with unknown power against them… The other members of the League then smiled to the speedster as well, except Batman of course. This scene is more than enough proof to show the relevance of the clumsy speedster on the group, not just some comic relief like what others used to think of him…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"It's sad…" JLord Wonder Woman muttered after seeing how Lex Luthor was arrested just like that after everything that he has done. (From here on out, on this entire arc, for us to determine whose superhero is teamed with which team, I'll just place the indicator 'JLord' and 'JLeague' to each superhero to remove confusion.)<p>

"Yeah. Their world is as mess as ours used to be." JLord Green Lantern spoke while watching the monitor from another dimension.

"Too bad we can't _help_ them." JLord Hawkgirl said in a neutral tone.

"Who says we can't." JLord Batman replied, then pressed a button on his super computer. All of a sudden, the entire Justice Lord Team saw a large, seemingly weird machine built from unknown technology courtesy of course by the Batman. The machine then emitted a light and in a matter of seconds, created a portal that rifted the space within its frame…

The Justice Lords then walked towards the newly created portal and looked towards it in awe. After all, this machine is created from pure science and intelligence of a human with genius level intellect… a proof of what a human mind is capable of if it is maximized to its fullest…

"You've been a busy little _bat_, haven't you?" JLord Superman said towards JLord Batman.

"What else is there to do around here anymore?" JLord Batman replied, a hint of what this Parallel World's current situation…

"So this can take us to that other Parallel dimension?" JLord Green Lantern inquired towards the JLord Dark Knight.

"If we decided to use it." JLord Batman briefly replied.

"Why wouldn't we?" JLord Hawkgirl asked, not understanding what their Dark Knight's point.

"You're talking about helping them. Do you really think that they will accept… _our kind of help_?" Batman said mysteriously while looking towards Superman.

JLord Superman narrowed his eyes. He then looked towards the screen that displayed how Luthor was sent to prison. He can clearly remember… up until two years ago, this world of his also has the same ideals and policies as of their counterpart, the Justice League. They continued to fight criminals with super powers, send them to jail, and implement 'Justice' the American way.

But as times passed on his own dimension, the criminals grew more corrupted… They continued to escape prison despite the countless times that they were defeated by his fellow super heroes. The criminals now also started to terrorize normal civilians, as if they are no longer contented on basic robberies and such… The criminals slowly began to take control even if he and his fellow heroes did everything that they can to beat them down…

And sure though, JLord Superman and his fellow heroes knew why they have failed being heroes…

Their morals…

Their continuous belief and ideal to give everyone a second chance… their vow not to kill no matter how evil a criminal may be… because they don't want to be treated like tyrants… they believe that if they place the judgment on the palm of their hands, they'll be treated the same as that of those criminals that they swore to fight to protect the world.

But the worst thing is yet to come, as Lex Luthor was elected as the President of the United States. Possessing the power of the Government, Lex Luthor started to break down the superheroes... He used his political power to control the world with superheroes under the palm of his hands… But JLord Superman and his fellow heroes can't do anything against him. He is the current president of their country… someone that they cannot just defeat out of their whim…

The heroes persevered under Luthor's campaign… They continued to fight for 'Justice', but this 'Justice' is also on the hands of the President right now. The crimes have gone more violent and severe as days passed on. And the heroes who should be fighting them are now being persecuted due to the random fake crimes that Luthor has set-up against them. And it cost them heavily…

During one of their missions against Luthor's underground syndicate, one of their fellow heroes, the Flash, was killed in the worst way possible. And this event started to change everything…

The death of the speedster in the hands of Lex Luthor's schemes made the Justice Lords changed the ideals of their own 'Justice'. They start to believe that the law that they always believed into don't have the fangs to implement the appropriate punishment against these criminals… That's why the Lords have decided to put everything on their hands… they recreated 'Justice' with their own ideals…

And they started this by killing the President of the United States… Lex Luthor…

After that, a mass hunt for criminals began. And it is no longer about just imprisoning them. The criminals fought the Justice Lords in a fight to the death. And most of them suffered. The powers of the superheroes that are willing to kill are too much. So every criminal ended up being lobotomized… or dead in front of the Justice Lords.

The Justice Lords then implemented a worldwide Martial Law. Using technology and their own powers, they started arresting even the smallest criminals and imprisoned even accidental jaywalkers. The world started to fear them. The superheroes who were once being idolized became dictators as they even dictate the results of the elections on each country… the world became peaceful… because everyone is living in fear.

'But that's how it should be. This way, there'll be no more injustice… everyone will act under the law that we created… and no one will die needlessly…' JLord Superman thought after remembering everything that happened two years ago as he continued to watch the Justice League with their alive Flash…

"They don't need to accept our help… We'll just need to force them to accept it." JLord Superman replied to JLord Batman's last question…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"They arrested him, again." Naruto muttered after seeing how the Justice League defeated Luthor. "But in a few days, that bald bastard will definitely be out in jail and will be doing some evil plot again. Why don't the Justice League just do something against him for him to stop doing his crimes?" Naruto said as he continued to walk towards school with Skuld.<p>

"Well, that's the law. And that's how it goes on this world." Skuld muttered while walking beside Naruto. "If you were a member of the Justice League, what will you do against Luthor?"

"Well, you know that I don't want to kill as much as possible even if I am trained to kill since my childhood. And I also won't resort on doing so unless it is needed…" Naruto said seriously. Skuld just nodded in response. She knew very well that the 'Justice' from Naruto's home world is entirely different than on this world. "…but when I get my hands on him, I'll make sure that he'll be too afraid on doing something stupid ever again."

"Hmm..?" Skuld muttered. "I don't know what you'll do to Luthor once you got a hold of him, but as much as possible, just abide the laws on this world. I don't want you to become a wanted criminal just because you did something against that criminal."

"Don't worry. I'll not fight against those criminals as much as possible. The Justice League can handle them on their own. All that I need to do is to protect you and my friends, especially now that we have our hands full with everything that might happen regarding New Hell and Almage Machina." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Skuld nodded with a bright smile towards Naruto in response. The two continued to walk towards school until they saw a certain braided-haired girl equipped with large ribbons on both sides of her head who is standing on the intersection nearest to the school, as if waiting for someone… and she seemed to be deep in thought…

"Ayukawa-san?" Skuld muttered.

"Tenri?" Naruto called the girl's attention. The girl then shriek in surprise after realizing that the person she is now waiting for is standing right in front of her.

"O… Ohayo guzaimasu… Naruto-kun… Skuld-san." Tenri smiled shyly towards the two. Skuld then smiled in response to the girl. After all, she now knew that this girl is Naruto's friend, and also the host of one of the Jupiter Sisters, Diana. But most importantly, Skuld knew that this girl has special admiration for her blonde partner.

"Hello. By any chance, are you waiting for someone to arrive?" Skuld gave a forced smile this time while asking the obvious question.

"Uhmmm…. Hai…" Tenri answered while hiding her eyes within her bangs.

"Really…? Who are you waiting for?" Naruto asked with naïve expression on his face. This made Skuld look towards him in comical disbelief while Tenri looked at him, then giggled to herself after seeing Naruto's stupid reaction. All of a sudden, Tenri's consciousness got taken over by the Goddess within her, Diana. Diana then approached Naruto with overflowing feminine fury and attempted to slap Naruto comically.

Naruto ducked to dodge the slap and leaped away.

"Why did you do that?!" Naruto pointed his right index finger towards Diana like on how he normally used to on his friends from the Shinobi World.

_"I just thought to drill some common sense within that brain of yours!" _Diana yelled towards Naruto with a little blush on her face._ "Tenri waited for you for ten minutes yet you didn't even notic… Wah…."_ Tenri quickly took control of her body from Diana, then covered her mouth immediately.

"Aho Diana!" Tenri thought while still covering her mouth with her hands.

"You're waiting for me? Why?" Naruto again asked with still dumbfounded expression.

"Baka Shinobi." Skuld said as she walk past beside Naruto and walked towards the school's direction.

"What's the matter with the two of you?" Naruto said in comical complaining pose towards Skuld and Tenri.

"Don't worry. Everything is alright." Tenri smiled towards Naruto. "I… uhm… just wanted to greet you on your way to school…"

Naruto nodded, then smiled towards Tenri. He can't understand why it seemed like a big deal for the girl to greet him early this morning. But if that made her smile like that, then he can just accept it like he always does.

"…and also… I would like to give this to you…" Tenri then handed a neatly wrapped bento to Naruto, making Skuld jolt on her own. Naruto got surprised, then gave his largest grin possible towards the shy girl…

"Wow! Thank you Tenri! This is the first time that someone gave me something like this!" Naruto said with a huge smile on his face. Tenri beamed after seeing Naruto's reaction and appreciation to her bento while Skuld visibly pouted after seeing Naruto's reaction.

'I… I should have done that…!' Skuld said within herself. '…stupid me! Ayukawa-san… will definitely be a strong rival for me if I don't start doing anything! Wait… rival? What am I saying…? I know that I did confess my feelings for Naruto… but… wah! What's happening to me?!' Skuld said as she scratched her head with both of her hands in comical fashion.

"Skuld…?" Naruto looked towards Skuld after seeing her random difficult reaction. But Tenri just giggled since she had an idea why the Norse Goddess is acting like that.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong because nothing is happening and nothing will happen!" Skuld yelled towards Naruto. Tenri then walked towards Skuld and smiled towards the Goddess.

"Ano…. Can I come with you on our way to school?" Tenri said with a shy smile.

"Well… yeah…" Skuld answered hesitantly. She knew that walking to school is one of the few times that she can be alone with the knucklehead Shinobi. That's why she is always looking forward to it. But now that Tenri is walking with them, she can no longer be able to spend with the blonde Hokage alone on their way to school. However, she knew very well that Tenri also just wanted to spend time with Naruto since she felt like she can understand her feelings… because those are the very same feelings that she also has towards the Shinobi…

"Thank you so much!" Tenri smiled in appreciation towards Skuld, then gave a small bow to Naruto.

"Alright then! We better get moving or we'll be late!" Naruto grinned towards the two girls. "I don't want to be involve to Nikaido-sensei's wrath again."

The two girls just smiled in response, then nodded to Naruto. The trio then started walking with the two girls walking side by side and Naruto trailing behind them.

Skuld then took a side glance towards Tenri, then got surprised after seeing that Diana took a quick control on Tenri's body and is also taking a glance towards her…

_"Let's do our best, Skuld-san…"_ Diana smiled, a smile with deeper meaning that can only be understood by two girls who are talking to each other…

Skuld then gulped comically, then turned her gaze away from Diana. After all, she understood what does Diana meant with that smile and those words… it is a declaration of war… for the affection of the naïve knucklehead who is walking behind them…

"I won't lose!" Skuld muttered with a determined tone. Diana then smiled, as if accepting a rival's challenge, then reverted the consciousness back to Tenri.

The two girls are then wrapped with silence while the Shinobi is walking behind them with a big smile on his face. He is just contented that two of his very precious friends are with him right now, walking with on their way to school… and is oblivious to what is happening to the girls who are walking in front of him right now…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Campus grounds… the school gates are now being filled with students who are entering the grounds, each are coming from random directions. And standing under one of the trees that are close to the campus gates is none other than the successor of the Goido family, Yui Goido. However, her appearance this time caught the attention of other students, especially the male population. After all, instead of wearing her usual traditional but elegant yukata, Yui is wearing the same uniform for females like the other female students (TWGOK female student uniform, my Favorite AnimeManga school uniform). And the uniform further displayed the true beauty of the Goido heiress, as if a goddess herself came down from the heavens to display the elegance of their school uniform…

"Goido-san really is a very cute girl…" One of the random male students said aloud.

"Yeah… but her mother is so strict so we can't even approach her." Another one spoke.

"What is she doing there…? Is she waiting for someone?" Another murmur echoed.

'I can hear all of you…' Yui thought while looking at her feet. She felt uncomfortable with all the stares that she has been receiving from the other students each time that she is not with her mother, but at the same time, she's already got used to it. After all, she's not just an ordinary student. She is the heiress from a prestigious family. That's why she already got used of everyone looking at him as a hard-to-reach figure inside or even outside the school.

That's why she feels very comfortable when she is with her bestfriend, Nakagawa Kanon. Both of them can relate to each other due to their personal status. And also, she is very thankful to this certain blonde guy who became the instrument why she and Kanon met… Uzumaki Naruto (happened on Chapter 10).

Aside from introducing Kanon to her, Naruto have also done a lot of things for her… He gave her the confidence and courage that she needs for her to be able to speak her true feelings to her mother without ruining their mother-daughter relationship. And that made her bond with her mother became stronger than before.

Then, during the festival, Naruto also volunteered to become their temporary guitarist for them to be able to perform on their scheduled live performance despite the fact that Naruto also had some other activities to do during that festival (happened from Chapter 18). She knew that Naruto is a different kind of guy from others that she have met, but upon learning that he is the kind of person who is always willing to go out of his way to help someone, she can't help but start liking him more than before. And her feelings started to grew much deeper when she heard the gossips around the town about Naruto helping others without asking anything in return (happened from Chapter 16).

(Once again, Yui isn't a tomboy on this fic like on how the TWGOK Manga used to portray her in the majority of the story. Yui's character here is the same as of during her first appearance on the TWGOK Manga Chapter 81-82.)

"It's been a while since I last saw him… But what will I say to him if I saw him again?" Yui said in a longing tone. Then, after realizing what she just said, she mentally smacked herself. 'Just what am I thinking? I am talking as if I really have taken a liking to him…?' She sighed, then reflected on what she is currently thinking. 'Well, it can't be helped… Naruto-san is always on my mind since we performed together during the festival… He is always what you see him… he is always kind to everyone… So I can't help but start to like him…'

_'Then why don't you just confess to him?'_ The Goddess within Yui spoke on her consciousness, surprising the girl.

'You again?! I told you to not speak out of nowhere, Mars!' Yui pouted towards the Goddess.

_'I can't help it right? You're thinking aloud in your head. Of course I'll respond since we share the same consciousness!'_ Mars replied to Yui.

Yui sighed internally after hearing the being who introduced herself as a Goddess within her spoke. This Goddess who introduced herself as Mars started talking within her during the festival, right when she is performing with Naruto on their band's mini-concert (happened from Chapter 18). She thought that she was just tired that's why she can hear another voice on her head, but everything that happened after that made her realize that the world is more than it seemed for her. During the festival, she saw a silhouette of a devil girl, saw the entire place became frozen in time due to the spell that Mars called as Fuzetsu, and also felt some powerful beings fighting all over the Fuzetsu'd town.

However, no matter how many times she asked about what is happening, Mars isn't explaining everything to her. The only response that she could hear from her when she is asking some important questions about the Goddess is that she doesn't want Yui to be involved on the current crisis. So even until this point, the only thing that Yui knows about her 'other self' is that she is a weakened Goddess that was sleeping within her and was involved in some out this world events just like what happened during the festival.

'But… confessing…? Isn't that a bit too soon? I mean, even if we are exchanging mails, Naruto and I barely knew anything about each other.' Yui responded to Mars' earlier statement. 'Just what does a Goddess like you knew about this?'.

_'Love is like a war! You will need to strike first or you'll be defeated by a stronger adversary!'_ Mars replied with a valiant tone, seemingly like a knight conversing with her subject. After all, she is the Goddess of War.

'Uhm… love and war are entirely opposite from each other…' Yui responded with a wry smile. But she understood what Mars meant with those words. With Naruto's personality, it will only be a matter of time before some other girl gets courage to confess to him. And that thought alone made Yui feel something not good within her. And she doesn't like that feeling…

_'See…? I told you so.'_ Mars said as she can clearly feel what her host is currently feeling right now.

'But what should I do? Do you have any idea how should I make Naruto-san realize my feelings for him?' Yui muttered to the Goddess.

_'Well… I don't know anything on that department.' _Mars quietly replied.

'You've never fallen in love?' Yui asked in all curiosity.

_'Love…?' _The all-valiant Mars stuttered for the first time. _'U-Unfortunately… I-I haven't had a chance… because I was always on the front lines during the battle of the Gods…' _Mars then coughed to recover her confidence. _'But you should just do you best! Just deal a fatal blow to guy's heart!'_

'The way you talk made me realize that you really liked fighting…' Yui smiled to the companion within her…

Then, their conversation got interrupted by a private car that stopped in front of the campus gates. This caught the attention of all the other students who are entering the school grounds. And much to everyone's surprise, it is no other than their favorite national idol, Nakagawa Kanon who is now wearing her Maijima school uniform.

"Kanon-chan! It's Kanon-chan!" The students yelled in happiness after seeing their celebrity schoolmate.

"She really is a crowd drawer." Yui smiled to her close friend. Well, she can't blame any of these students since the last time that they saw Kanon is during her festival performance.

Kanon then waved her hand and gave her usual 'idol' smile and expressions to her schoolmates who are cheering for her. She did so while looking around, as if looking for someone. Kanon then spotted Yui who is also lightly waving her hand towards her.

"Yui-san!" Kanon then bowed to her driver, then ran towards her friend. "I am sorry for making you wait. My alarm fell and…"

"No excuses. You're late." Yui said while pouting to the idol. She then smiled. "Don't worry. I also just arrived a few minutes ago."

The other students then saw the two Princesses of the campus converse casually to each other. They have already seen it a few times ever since it became confirmed that Yui and Kanon are friends, but seeing the two beautiful girls conversing like with charming smiles on their faces made most students, especially the boys, feel that their heart is melting in joy…

"Why did you invite me to go to school earlier than the scheduled time?" Yui asked the pink-head.

"Uhm… well… Ahaha…" Kanon said while looking away, as if unsure of how to respond to the question. "You see, I don't want to be alone when I do what I had in mind so… I want you to be by my side when I do that. Tee~hee."

"Hmm? What is it? You should have just told me last night. That way, I may be able to do something to help you..." Yui responded.

"Uhm, it's kinda embarrassing." Kanon replied. "It is just that… I want to give a bento to someone…" But before Kanon could even finish her statement, Yui grabbed both her hands and smiled with excitement.

"You're going to give a bento to someone?!" Yui asked in curiosity. "Is he… the person that you like on our campus?"

"Well, yeah." Kanon replied with a red face.

"Wow! Who is it? Do I know him? What is he like?" Yui once again inquired with pure curiosity.

'Ahahaha…' Kanon forced an awkward laugh after being bombarded by questions from her friend. 'I can't tell her that I made this bento for Naruto-kun. Yui-san and Naruto are friends as well. And if I happen to tell her about this last night, she might spoil my plan to Naruto-kun thru her email.'

After all, Kanon openly admitted to herself that she really liked the blockhead Ninja after learning a lot from the previous out-of-this-world events. She already knew that Naruto is a person with overflowing kindness despite his hyper-active personality, especially after seeing that seeing several times that he is the kind of person who will always go out of his way just to help someone. But a few days ago, she also learned that Naruto is unknown phantom hero known as the Shinobi who is protecting the world against the shadows, within the shadows, unlike the superhero team called the Justice League.

With her involvement on the mess within Nifheim due to being the host of one of the Jupiter Sisters, Kanon realized that there are a lot of things that are happening on this world that is unknown for ordinary beings. She also didn't quite understand what is happening and what is about to happen, but all that she knew is that Naruto is deeply involved within it. But despite everything that she knew, Naruto still is the same kind of person that she first met on the school's rooftop. He is who he is. And he will always be. That's why she felt related to him now more than ever, especially regarding their other side that they don't want everyone else to know. And now that she also knew Naruto's secret, she felt like she became much closer to him than before, especially after she intuitively kissed him on the cheek that last time that they are personally together…

And it is after that kiss that Kanon actually realized that she really liked Naruto. This feeling within her is becoming much stronger than before, making her feel that she wanted to become more than friends with him. She wanted to talkand understand him more… so she can also share her thoughts and feelings to him. That's why she felt uneasy now that she knows that Naruto is living under the same roof with Skuld and is also a close friend with a girl who is also a Goddess host like her, Ayukawa Tenri. She knew that Naruto is quite dumb, but with those other girls around him, sooner or later, someone will definitely snatch him away from her. That's why she decided to become more pro-active in displaying her affections to the blonde Shinobi. And giving him a bento will be her first small step on expressing her feelings…

"Well, you know him. That naïve, always-worried-about-others blonde guy that will always be one of our topics when we are spending time with each other…" Kanon tried to describe the person she likes to her friend.

"…!" Yui got surprised after realizing who is the person that Kanon is talking about. It is the very same guy that was on her mind before Kanon arrived… "Is it… Naruto-san?"

"Well… yeah…" Kanon admitted with embarrassed expression. Yui then felt something that stirred within her… the same feeling that she felt earlier when talking with the Goddess Mars…

'It can't be… Why did I not realize it sooner… that Kanon actually liked Naruto-san?' Yui muttered within her head. "But why? You told me before that you didn't know him that long yet… Since both of us met him on the exact same day, ne?" Yui asked. Since the two of them became friends, the two girls shared to each other how they met Naruto for the first time during one of the times that they are having their girl talk. And much to their surprise, they realized that they met Naruto on the exact same day… (happened from Chapter 4).

"Uhm… I can't help it right? I mean, I think you can understand why I started to have feelings to him like this…" Kanon replied. "He is very different from any guy that I have met. He is always very kind to everyone. And when I am with him, I feel like I can be true to myself... So…" Kanon said with a shy smile, a smile that was very rare for a national idol like her.

'You also like Naruto-san because of the same reason as I do… Kanon-chan.' Yui muttered within her mind as she felt something painful within her. But this time, she finally understood what this feeling that is going within her is. A feeling that she never felt before… something beautiful yet painful… 'This feeling…'

"Hey Yui? What about you? Do you have someone that you already liked? You haven't told me even once…" Kanon suddenly asked, surprising the heiress. "…but I can tell just by the look in your eyes, you already like someone, ne?"

Yui didn't know what to say, so she just looked down and smiled.

"I guess, I do like someone…" Yui said. That made Kanon smile in curiosity. "…but I don't know what to do since I don't know how he sees me…"

"Hmm… You're beautiful, Yui. Top that with your kindness, and that is more than enough for that someone that you like to realize how lucky he is on having you liking him." Kanon said, as if trying to console and give some advice to her close friend. "Ne, what is he like? This person that you like…" The idol inquired, not realizing that both of them are thinking about the same person.

"Uhm… I can't tell…" Yui waved her hands in front of her face lightly. 'I can't tell you that we like the same person…'

However, much to Yui's surprise Kanon's attention quickly shifted to the school gates…

"Yui! He's finally here!" Kanon said as she looked intently towards the entrance of the school grounds. Yui looked as well, and she saw Naruto walking with squinted eyes behind two girls that she didn't knew that much. "So he's coming to school with Skuld-san and Ayukawa-san? Just as I thought… they will become very difficult rivals for me…" Kanon lightly narrowed her eyes while looking towards the two girls in front of Naruto. After all, Kanon already knew that Skuld and Tenri also have some special feelings to the same guy that she liked.

"Ayukawa-san and Skuld-san…? They seemed to be very close to Naruto-san as well…" Yui muttered after knowing the names of the two girls that was currently with Naruto from Kanon.

"I can't lose! I won't lose! Let's go, Yui!" Kanon then grabbed the right hand of the Goido heiress and dragged her on the direction where Naruto, Skuld and Tenri is walking. She wanted to protest on the sudden turn of events, but she also got interested and curious about the girls who are with Naruto that Kanon seemed to know too well, so she just let herself be involved on the current situation.

"Naruto-kun! Ohayo!" Kanon cheerfully yelled towards the knucklehead blonde.

"Kanon… and Yui?!" Naruto muttered after seeing the pink head energetically greeted him with Yui getting dragged behind her.

On the other hand, Skuld and Tenri visibly flinched after seeing the other girl who also has visible affections to Naruto joining the group. After the events a few days ago, it became quite clear for Tenri and Skuld that Kanon has also taken a strong liking to Naruto, and they knew that being a very cute and famous idol, she is also a very difficult rival for the Shinobi's affections. It is just then that they realized that Naruto being oblivious and naïve to their affections is sometimes a good thing since they knew that all of them are now standing on the same ground on his point of view... the very precious friends that he swore and needed to protect against New Hell's schemes…

"Ohayo, Nakagawa-san." Skuld greeted with a forced smile while Tenri bowed her head to the pink-head.

"Ohayo, Ayukawa-san, Skuld-san." Kanon also greeted the two girls that she is now treating as her rivals. She then approached Naruto and beamed towards him. "It's been a while since we met personally, ne?"

"Yeah… I know that you are busy being an idol and such, but why did you not tell me that you'll be coming at school today thru email?" Naruto tilted his head for his inquiry.

"Because I wanted to surprise you. But you didn't seem to appreciate it." Kanon said with a pout.

"Huh? Is it really that important to surprise me?" Naruto asked.

"Stupid." Kanon crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Don't tell me that you have already forgotten what I told you during the last time that we met?"

Naruto then got into his usual thinking pose with stupid face, dug into his memory, and then realized what Kanon just said…

_"…I really like you, Naruto-kun! And the next time that we met, I'll make sure to make you understand what I mean when I say I like you!..."_ (happened from Chapter 23).

…but he still didn't quite get what she meant with that statement.

"I did remember. So the way that you want me to realize what you meant with your words last time is trying to surprise me early in the morning?" Naruto asked with squinted eyes.

"Baka." Skuld and Kanon muttered at the same time, much to the surprise of Tenri and Yui.

"Why was everyone calling me an idiot?" Naruto dead-panned while scratching the back of his head comically.

"What I meant… is this!" Kanon handed her hand-made bento, much to the surprise of Tenri and Skuld.

'She also made a bento for Naruto?' Skuld thought with comical annoyance.

'Kanon-chan and I… were thinking the same thing about giving Naruto a bento?' Tenri thought. On the other hand, the respective Goddesses within Tenri and Kanon are thinking while looking towards their sister's human host…

_'Apollo's host… is also thinking of handing Uzumaki-san a bento?' _Diana thought.

_'I see… so Diana's host also is thinking the same as that of Kanon eh?' _Apollo said in affirmation.

"Whoa… Another bento… My lunch today will going to be a feast! Thank you Kanon!" Naruto quickly accepted the bento and placed it inside his bag beside that of Tenri's bento. Kanon smiled in delight since she saw how Naruto appreciated her effort. On the other hand, Naruto then realized that he is being surrounded by negative emotions. He looked around, and saw most of the male students glaring it him, as if trying to murder him just by glaring at him…

"That guy... why did Kanon-chan gave him a bento?"

"More than that, why is he being surrounded by our campus princesses?"

"Just die!"

'What the hell are they thinking?' Naruto thought with squinted eyes. He then looked towards Yui, then smiled towards her. "Yo, Yui! It's good to see that you are getting along very well with Kanon!"

"Yeah…" Yui just responded with a smile, not knowing how to respond to Naruto's casual statement. After all, she just found out that this guy, the guy that he is starting to like further, is the crush of her best friend. That's why aside from the awkwardness that she is feeling, she can't think properly due to her mixed feelings on the current situation.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto said after feeling Yui's troubled emotions thru his Emphatic Tracking ability.

"Uhmm… I just thought that I haven't thanked you properly yet after performing with us during the festival." Yui smiled while thinking of an excuse from her troubled feelings.

"Really? That's nothing." Naruto responded with his usual confident gesture. "I'll always be more than happy to help if I can do something about it."

"I know…" Yui smiled gracefully towards the blonde Shinobi. This is the very reason itself why she started to feel something special for this guy. He'll always smile no matter what the situation is and will always go out of his way just to help those who are important for him. She once again felt the same feeling that was enveloping her whenever she was thinking about him… A feeling that was new to her… a beautiful yet painful feeling that she has never felt for anyone before…

Skuld then saw how Yui smiled towards Naruto. And that smile surprised her, since that smile is more than enough for her to realize that the heiress of the Goido family also seemed to have some special feelings for her knucklehead partner. And this is the first time that she really felt something that she thought that she will never feel before… the feeling of being jealous…

'Just how… how did these beautiful girls suddenly started to have feelings for Naruto? Just what did Naruto do without me even knowing…?' Skuld pouted to herself… trying to understand the reason why these things are happening.

"By the way, Naruto-kun! Yui and I are just talking about some person that she liked before you came." Kanon suddenly said with a smile with both her palms sticking with each other, tilted to the right of her face.

"Kanon-chan!" Yui blushed immediately after hearing her friend's enthusiastic outburst. On the other hand, Skuld and Tenri flinched after hearing Kanon's words, as if already understanding its implications…

"Really? So you already like someone huh?" Naruto gave a sincere smile towards Yui.

"Uh… no! I mean… yes! But no!" Yui stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Then just tell that someone that you like him! I know he'll appreciate it because it is you!" Naruto grinned towards Yui.

"Wha…?" Yui once again got caught off-guard. 'What's the meaning of that? Does he mean that if I told him that I like him, he'll accept and appreciate it? Wait… if Naruto-san talks like that about me… does that mean that Naruto-san… also saw me as who I am…?'

"Alright! Tell me what is he like and I'll help you however I can." Naruto pointed his right index finger to his chest.

"…!" Skuld, Yui, Kanon and Tenri got surprised after seeing how much of a blockhead Naruto is when it comes to girls feelings… They looked towards each other, and even if as much as they have some mixed feelings on this current scenario, they can't help but just giggle after hearing Naruto's reaction.

"What's the matter? Why did you guys suddenly laugh? Did I say something funny?" Naruto inquired with squinted eyes.

"Naruto-san…" Yui tried to suppress her giggles then walk in front of Naruto. The gesture made the other girls stopped on giggling after seeing an out of character movement from Yui. She then looked at him with sincere eyes with emotions that she had never done before. "…a guy who toys with a maiden's heart should just get kicked by a horse and die." Yui said in a scolding tone, her right index finger was pressing her lips lightly.

"Huh? What's with that all of a sudden…?" Naruto face-palmed after hearing Yui's statement, thinking that her statement doesn't have anything to do with what he just said… "Well, I do agree that a guy like that is better off dead." Naruto nodded to himself. A person who toys around a person's feelings should receive a Rasengan on the gut a hundred times, he thought.

Naruto then heard the girls sighed exaggeratedly in unison. Thus making him wonder what it really is all about.

"Naruto-kun…?" Tenri just muttered.

"Idiot." Skuld said with arms crossed on her chest.

"Typical you…" Kanon smiled.

"You really are funny, Naruto-san…" Yui said. She then smiled towards the other girls, then grabbed Kanon's hands, then bowed to the group. "I am glad that I was able to greet all of you early this morning. I hope everyone of us can become friends. Let's get along and please take care of me."

Tenri and Skuld just smiled in return towards the heiress. Naruto then nodded, appreciating that his friends now became friends with each other. But he is entirely oblivious about what does the girls is currently thinking and feeling right now…

"We'll be going then… classes are about to start. Let's meet again… everyone, Naruto-san…" Yui once again bowed elegantly as she dragged Kanon away with her.

"Wait, Yui!" Kanon complained. But after realizing that she can no longer do anything while being dragged by Yui, she then waved her hands towards Naruto, Tenri and Skuld until they enter the hallway to their classrooms.

However, Kanon is actually wondering why Yui talked to Naruto like that earlier. She had a hunch… and she doesn't like it. But she knew that she needs to verify it… or she won't be able to talk properly with Yui next time…

"Kanon-chan." Yui said to get the idol's attention. The two of them stopped walking, then Yui turned around, looking directly to Kanon's eyes… "I need to tell you something as well… something very important that I just find it out right now. And I believe that it wouldn't be fair if I will not tell this to you." Yui said with a determined smile.

Kanon then looked towards Yui in neutral expression, as if already expecting what her friend will say to her…

"You are right… I really do like someone. Even I am surprised that I am feeling like this for him even if I don't know him that much…" Yui said with a small smile. "Ever since I met him, everything started to change… he made me realize what I need to do… and I became who I am today because of the courage that he has given me. That's why I can't help but start liking him even more than before…"

Kanon nodded, then smiled towards Yui. That's right…. She already knew what is about to happen. And she can't help but accept it… Because she realized that these things are bound to happen once you became close with _him_…

"He once told me… _'__…all you need to do is to freely express yourself. Because you are not a doll. You are Yui Goido, not just a successor of the Goido household, but also another person who also has her own desire, another person who has the right to be free. You should be the one to decide about your own life.'_ So I don't need to run away anymore…" Yui said with sincere smile and determination on her face. "That's why… I'll freely express my feelings right now… to my best friend, and my _rival_…"

"…I like Naruto-san… I like him so much that I can no longer suppress these feelings myself… I know that you'll get angry at me since we now liked the same person… but I just wanted to be honest with you… because you're my best friend…" Yui bowed lightly to Kanon. It is then that she was able to breathe properly, as if she was able to release all her inner feelings that she was suppressing within her… and it felt great and satisfying… the feeling of being able to express her feelings for someone…

"I see… that's why…" Kanon said with a small smile. "I am glad that you finally admitted it. Don't worry, I'll not get angry with you after learning that. I am just surprised. That's all." The pink-head smiled towards Yui. "Well, we can't help it if we fell in love with the same person. It is Naruto-kun's fault anyway… We became like this because of him… That blockhead."

"Kanon-chan…" Yui muttered with a small tears forming on her eyelids.

"But I really am glad… since you can now really express yourself. If I were in your place, I'll also definitely fell in love with him after everything that he has done for me…" Kanon muttered since she knew everything that happened between Naruto and Yui. "Well… even if we do like the same person, that doesn't mean that we are no longer friends. It is just that it made us become rivals as well, just like Skuld-san and Ayukawa-san…"

"Best friends… and rivals…" Yui smiled. "I love that. As your friend, I'll always be here for you. But as your rival, I'll do my best to express my feelings for him as well… I won't lose without a fight… especially for him, Kanon-chan."

"Hmm…" Kanon nodded. That two girls then looked towards each other, then shared a light giggle for a few seconds before deciding to walk to their own respective classrooms…

'Another strong rival… Naruto-kun… I'll never give up… No matter what happens, I'll make sure that you'll understand my true feelings for you!' Kanon thought with determined expression.

'Naruto-san… You changed me… I became a better person than I used to be… That's why… I'll do my best to show you how much I like you…' Yui also thought while thinking about the knucklehead.

_'Yui…'_ Mars muttered within Yui's head. _'Your feelings for that guy, is very strong and sincere… I can feel a lot of my powers returning after being sealed for a long time… That guy will be a very important figure for whatever will happen next… That's what I believe. Since I can sense that his presence is one of those who are involved on the battles with the Nifheim Generals a few days ago…'_

On the other hand, a certain doll was watching from the shadows, eavesdropping on the conversation between the two girls. And of course, it is no other than Tsukiyo's favorite doll, Luna. This supposed to be lifeless elegant doll shouldn't be able to move on her own. But due to some unknown powers from the Goddess within the moon-loving girl, Tsukiyo, the doll was able to move on her own thru the power of that Goddess named Vulcanus…

_"That Naruto kid… not only that he came to school with two girls, but he also had another girl waiting for him and also another new girl who also had taken a liking to him?"_ Vulcanus spoke thru her link with the Luna, the doll. Vulcanus was already watching Naruto from afar thru her link with Luna without Tsukiyo's knowledge, as if she is investigating the character of the person that her host liked on her own secret way. That's why she saw Naruto entering the school grounds with Skuld and Tenri, their encounter with Kanon and Yui, and she also got interested on eavesdropping to the latter two girls' conversation, making her hear everything that that are talking about.

_"That guy already belongs to Tsukiyo! How come some other girls are now also started to like him as well?" _Vulcanus said in comical feminine rage that she was emitting thru Luna, making the doll look a lot creepier than usual. _"Well, they are not the only ones to blame. This Naruto kid is too kind for everyone, yet he is as dumb as a rock! I'll need to keep watching over you… for Tsukiyo's, no, for this world's sake… as the recovery of my powers is depending on Tsukiyo's feelings for you..."_ Vulcanus said since she can feel that her powers are also recovering in a much faster pace than before due to Tsukiyo's feelings for the naïve blonde.

After all, she knew that she needed to restore all her lost powers back, especially after seeing the powers of the Nifheim Generals who fought within the altered Fuzetsu that happened on this very town. She still didn't have an idea why the Generals are on the town and who they are fighting against, but she knew that the battle that happened on this town a few days ago has something to do with her and possibly her sisters that are now weakened like her due to the possible destruction of the seal of Weiss. That's why she immediately realized that she needs to regain her lost Goddess powers as soon as possible to protect Tsukiyo and her sisters to whatever is happening and what might possibly happen…

Thinking that she had seen enough, the doll then disappeared from the shadows, preparing for the next chapter of her 'investigation' for the stupid knucklehead.

_"Uzumaki Naruto… you will become the key without even knowing that yourself. Because I can feel, despite trying your hardest to hide it, that you are one who fought with the Makai Kings against the Nifheim Generals and possibly encountered my sisters a few days ago. Your presence alone is enough for me to realize that. That's why for Tsukiyo's sake, I'll need to watch over you…"_

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>New Hell… Office of the Runaway Spirit Squad Chief…<p>

Lune is now handling some documents as part of her mask as the Chief of the Weiss Hunters. And due to this paper works, she now has a difficult scowl on her face. After all, this used to be Fiore's job before she got captured by Haqua from the previous battle. And with Fiore nowhere beside her, she doesn't have any other choice but to perform this task for her to be able to continue her task as a camouflage Chief of the Spirit Hunters.

The previous battle had really made her and the Nifheim Generals suffer since they were forced to use Garganta and the altered Fuzetsu, the latter being their ultimate weapon on the supposed conflict against the gods. But since they are technically defeated on the previous battle, they doubt that Valhala won't do anything in response of a Hellian activating a forbidden spell that was fatal for the gods. That's why as of now, she will not do anything reckless, not until the preparations for the execution of the Operation Ragnarok was completed. And she knew that the Generals are more than enough to prepare that Operation while she will continue to act as someone who seemed to be on the side of truth…

"That damn Chosen Child… He really is living on the hype of his prophecy!" Lune muttered in annoyed tone after remembering how the Shinobi became the major reason why their previous plan was foiled. After all, he protected the Jupiter Sisters, became one of the reasons why the altered Fuzetsu got dispelled, and also defeated Hades, the Olympian God who is supposed to weaken Valhala once his revival got completed. It seemed that the Prophecy of the Chosen Child had properly predicted how things will turn out, as the Chosen Child itself had already started to gather 2 of the missing Jupiter Sisters…

With the interference of the Chosen Child along with the Makai Kings and the Golden Warriors from another Universe, Lune knew that the plot that she created within the Almage Machina was slowly being foiled. That's why she is now forced to active the Operation Ragnarok for them to complete what is needed to be done. She can no longer afford to waste any more opportunities, especially now that the Jupiter Sisters are being revived and are now being protected by the Chosen Child…

And there is one more thing that really concerned her…

It is then that a magical mirror appeared right in front of her table, much to her surprise. Lune then readied herself for whatever comes next on this sudden event, until she realized what kind of power is responsible for the projection of the magical mirror… and it is no other than the most powerful being that ruled over Nifheim itself… the Daimakaicho Hild…

'This… is the last thing that I want to happen…' Lune said while glaring towards the projected mirror.

The mirror then stabilized, displaying the Daimakaicho who is now sitting on her throne with the Gods of Desctruction Bills and Whis standing beside her…

"Hi there… Chief of the Runaway Spirit Squad of New Hell…" The Daimakaicho Hild smiled with hint of sarcasm on her voice towards Lune.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Daimakaicho-sama…" Lune quickly bowed not only for respect for the Daimakaicho, but also to hide her gritting teeth as well… "What made you contact our humble New Hell Government…?"

"Spare me the formalities. I just wanted to say hi, little Devil girl." The Daimakaicho spoke while releasing tremendous amount of demonic energy… intimidating the Lune.

"I… see…" Lune just muttered. She needs to choose her words properly, especially in front of Hild, or she might reveal the true plot of New Hell before they can even start…

"It's good to know that after the Almage Machina War, everything is going great on this New Hell Government." Hild said while sipping a glass of wine. "So I just want to check things out here. I wonder what kind of power you have used to keep things in order here despite the traces of the Almage Machina…"

"The New Devils… just cooperated with us so evil won't be the one to dictate that state of this realm…" Lune responded, still being careful of her words.

"Nice choice of words." Bills said as he sat on the floor with his legs crossed and a hand on his chin. "But just one question, since everything is supposed to be in order on this New Hell, do you happen to heard any news or received some information regarding some forbidden spell being used outside of New Hell?"

"…!" Lune jolted visibly after hearing the God of Destruction's inquiry. That question is clearly a trap, because Bills is clearly asking about the altered Fuzetsu and the Garganta that was used on previous battles. If she said that she knew about it, then it is as good as admitting that she is one of the beings responsible for using the forbidden spell. If she denied it, then that simply means that she doesn't have full control on this New Hell Government since some underlings of hers might have used the forbidden spells without her even knowing…

"What now? We are just asking some random questions. You don't need to be so tense. Ohohoho…" Whis said with his usual forced laughing tone.

"We… we knew something happened… and it is currently under investigation… once we found out that someone is betraying me by using those forbidden spells, then I'll make sure to execute proper judgment against them." Lune said, trying to suppress that she is the one responsible for using those forbidden spells.

"A neutral answer, as expected." The Daimakaicho answered coldly. "Well, that should be expected for the person with enough wisdom to end the Almage Machina thru some powerful but unknown means…" The Daimakaicho said with mysterious tone. After all, she already knew that the Jupiter Sisters are the ones who ended the Almage Machina by sacrificing themselves but the New Hell Government continued to hide it…

"Thank you for your acknowledgement, Daimakaicho-sama." Lune bowed again, trying to suppress her boiling rage. She knew that the Daimakaicho is trying to bait her.

"Very well, if that's what really all about, then we'll leave things to you." Hild said as she casted a spell to remove the projected mirror.

Lune sighed in obvious relief, but…

"This New Hell… I don't really know what you really are up to, but just make sure that I won't find anything that will verify your involvement on this. If I do, I will see to it that this New Hell Government will crumble under the power of the Daimakaicho. And I'll see to it personally…" Hild said with an ominous glare. The projected mirror disappeared, but Hild's voice continued to spoke like a dying echo. "That's why… make things more interesting that it already is…. I'm giving you the opportunity before you ran out of options, Chief of the Runaway Spirit Squad…"

The very moment that the Daimakaicho's voice disappeared, Lune slammed her hands on her table while emitting a powerful demonic aura.

"The Daimakaicho… she knew everything… down to the last details of what happened during the Almage Machina…!" Lune gritted her teeth so much that blood started to drip down from her lips. "…yet she doesn't do anything against me… In that case… we'll be able to start Operation Ragnarok properly without her interference! Because if we don't hurry up things, I know that she'll be the one to step forward and stop us!"

Lune then dispelled her enormous demonic energy, then calmed herself down.

"Well, if she knew that much but she still didn't do anything, then there are still some things that she didn't knew yet… the very reason why we need to locate the Goddesses… the true plan that will be needed to execute… the revival of the being that will be much more powerful than the Daimakaicho and the Daitenkaicho combined… the Ultimate Primordial God of Darkness…"

Lune then smirked like crazy for herself…

"Even the Daimakaicho cannot stop us… New Hell will rule all over worlds… universes… realities and creation! And everything will change… from here on out…! AHAHAHAHAHAHA….!" Lune laughed maniacally, a laugh that could send shivers down the spine of anyone… a laugh that echoed on the entire domain of New Hell…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Skuld…?" Naruto said while looking with a pleading expression towards Skuld. Since the encounter with Yui, Tenri and Kanon earlier this morning, Skuld's mood changed into worse, as the Goddess was ignoring him this entire time. "…hey? What's the matter? It's lunchtime. I don't know why you're like that, but if I did something wrong, just say it right now."<p>

Skuld still didn't bother answering him. She's still upset for whatever reason. She knew that she's just being childish for ignoring Naruto this entire time after realizing that there are other girls who really liked him, but she can't help but feel is so annoyed right now that if she talked with the Shinobi, she might just yell at him for some random reasons that he didn't have any control of. That's why she is trying to cool herself down for now, ignoring any words from the oblivious knucklehead.

"Fine." Naruto sighed. "If you don't want to talk to me, then I'll never bother you." Naruto then turned around and walked towards the exit of the classroom. "I wanted to apologize if I happen to do something to upset you, but if you won't tell me anything, then I'll just give you some distance." Naruto then walked away with a scowl on his face.

"…!" Those words somehow hurt Skuld's current feelings. 'It wasn't like that… you idiot.' Skuld then looked towards the door where Naruto went out. "I am sorry. It is your fault anyway… because you're too kind to everyone..." Skuld sighed as she lowered her forehead on her desk, leaning on her arms. "What should I do… Onee-sama? I don't know what I should do with this feeling…" Skuld muttered for her elder sister Belldandy even if she knew that her words won't reach her sister…

-Scene Change-

"Why… what did I do that made Skuld suddenly get angry at me? She seemed to be very cheerful on our way to school." Naruto walked around after eating the bentos that was given to him by Tenri and Kanon. He ate them alone in the cafeteria. Though he appreciated the well-cooked, delicious foods that Kanon and Tenri have prepared for him, he still is wondering why Skuld became so moody all of a sudden. Well, Skuld isn't the only confusing thing that Naruto currently had on his mind…

Naruto knew very well that his friends are bright, cheerful girls with special personality in their own right. However, he just realized that the girls are acting quite different when they are with him, as if they are doing their best to become much closer to him…

"We are already close, I think. But why are they acting like that?" Naruto muttered while walking towards one specific location. "Well, I guess that is how girls show how they appreciate someone close to them." Naruto nodded to himself. "So I shouldn't let them down. I'll make them realize that I also appreciate them –ttebayo!" Naruto grinned, then ran towards his source of common sense… the library.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmmm…" Ayumi Takahara is now currently looking at some books in the library. Well, she isn't much interested in libraries. After all, she rarely visits even her school's library, but also, when she visits the library, she will often look for books regarding sports and diets. That's the kind of girl she is. But right now, she needs some source of information regarding her current situation. And it isn't anything about sports and diets. It is something that is quite embarrassing even for her own maiden's heart…<p>

"What should I do? I don't even have any idea what to read?" Ayumi continued to ponder while looking towards the set of books that was in the shelf right in front of her. "'_10 Ways to Express your Feelings to your Special Person,_' _'10 Days for a More Attractive You', 'Chronicles of Confessions', _Wah! Even just by reading the titles of these books made me feel so embarrassed!" The track team princess sweat-dropped comically while trying to hide herself from the other students who are also in the library. She never thought that there will come a time that she will be this interested in reading books regarding romance. But here she is, looking for some 'materials' regarding romance that actually even surprised herself.

Well, Ayumi cannot help but accept the current feelings that she is currently feeling deep within her… because these feelings grew deeper during the events of the festival a few days ago. And the very cause of these feelings is this certain blonde knucklehead that was always been on her mind these past few days.

"Now I wonder how that whiskered guy sees me…" Ayumi muttered as she seemed to give up looking for books that she wanted to read. She then leaned on the wall and looked up, seeing other students on the railings of the library's 2nd floor that are silently conversing regarding the books that they are currently reading (Imagine TWGOK Maijima High's Library). Ever since Naruto became her partner on the three-legged race, she then realized that she knew so much, at the same time didn't knew much about him. She didn't knew him that much since she will only see Naruto on random occasions, so she only knew what she always happen see about him during these encounters.

However, on these encounters made her realize that she really knew a lot about him. Ayumi saw him as a hard-working person due to the time when she spent time with him while learning how to ride a bike. That moment made her realize that she wanted to become friends with him (from Chapter 7). She then again saw him helping an old man looking for something during one of her morning practice (from Chapter 16). She have also heard about some random but good rumors regarding Naruto as a helpful kid on the Shopping District. It is then that she realized that Naruto is the kind of person who will always go out of his way just to help someone. That may be the moment that she started to like the blonde knucklehead without herself even knowing.

That's why when she saw him hanging out with Ayukawa Tenri during the festival, she felt something stir deep within her. So before she even knew it, she followed their trail and even forced Naruto to become her partner in the three-legged race just to not let the two spend time with each other alone. And much to her surprise, the knucklehead was able to not only catch up with her speed during the race, but also matched her evenly for them to came out victorious on the race. Being the fastest runner on the entire campus, she can't believe that Naruto didn't hold her full speed back during the entire race. In fact, she even felt that Naruto is the one who is adjusting his speed for her…

Though she is happy that she had her own memories of the festival with him, Ayumi then felt guilty after seeing Naruto performing with 2B-Pencils with the famous idol Nakagawa Kanon on a mini-concert a few hours right after the race. She thought that she shouldn't have forced Naruto to participate on the three-legged race with her is he already have a scheduled participation on the festival thru that mini-concert. But it is just then that she realized that Naruto isn't the kind of person to turn down such requests, especially from a friend. So even if he already had a scheduled participation in that mini-concert, he still agreed to become her partner on the three-legged race (from Chapter 17-18).

"I still am quite surprised how he can easily stick his nose into other people's matters, yet he will do it without asking for anything in return. He really is that kind of guy… and I can't believe that a guy like him actually exists like that…" Ayumi sighed. "…that's why I can't help but always think about him…" Ayumi then realized what she just said, making her blush. Thus, she shook her head comically to remove those previous thoughts out of her head.

_"Just be honest to your feelings Ayumi."_ The Goddess within her, Mercurius, said after taking a long yawn.

"Mel!" Ayumi jolted after hearing the other voice within her. "What do you mean when you mention about being honest to my feelings?" Ayumi said, almost yelling while blushing to the Goddess within her consciousness.

_"I meant what I meant."_ Mercurius replied in her most simple way possible. _"You may not admit it, but your feelings for him continued to fuel my Goddess powers in a much faster way than before. But I know that I can only restore my full powers once you became honest for your feelings and talk to that Naruto kid about it."_

"I cannot understand what you're talking about!" Ayumi yelled energetically within her head once again. "I don't know anything about your powers and such, but you know my feelings! You also didn't explain everything that happened a few days ago regarding that Fuzetsu and Nifheim thing! You're unfair Mel!"

_"I'm just trying to help on the best way possible, that's all." _Mercurius said, though feeling quite guilty for not explaining anything regarding the previous battle that happened. That's why the Goddess quickly thought of another topic to discuss to get away from Ayumi's inquiries. _"You're a pretty girl, Ayumi. All that you need is to have confidence for yourself."_

"But I don't know how Uzumaki-kun sees me." Ayumi said in a sad tone. "Well, I guess I'll just consult the librarian for the best book that I can read regarding… romance." Ayumi said with a rare shy expression.

_"The Human World really has become quite interesting…"_ Mercurius said in mysterious tone. _"Human hearts are far more complicated and amusing than I had imagined…"_

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"So Lex Luthor has also been arrested, again." A bulky, talking gorilla spoke after watching the news on a screen. He is sitting comfortably on his chair while eating his favorite meal, a pile of banana, while talking to a man who is wearing a pure black tuxedo clothes. "And of course, the Justice League did it again…" The Gorilla once again spoke in a bored tone.<p>

"That's what you get when you think about fighting against the League. You're plans were also got foiled by them, right Grodd?" The tux-wearing individual spoke. The two of them then walked alongside each other until that arrived on a certain part of the cave that was technically their hideout. It is then that the tux-wearing individual saw a group of individuals who are using their powers, most of them renowned villains on their own right…

"Yes, they do. Of course they will. The Justice League is a team. If you'll think about it properly, the last time that my plan was foiled by them, I am working on my own. So it shouldn't be that illogical that someone like me, who is working on my own alone, will be defeated by a team of superheroes who are working together." Gorilla Grodd said, remembering the time when the Justice League, especially the Flash, foiled his plans against the Gorilla City. (The episode regarding Gorilla City, 'The Brave and the Bold' Season 1 Episode 12-13, happened off-screen on this fic.)

Grodd then focused his attention on the team of villains that were supposed to be training together. One of them is the pink-clad villain with ability to absorb the powers of anyone that he touches, the Parasite, who is working with an activity with a being who seem to have the same powers as that of Green Lantern, Sinestro. The other duo is composed of two females who are also trying to work together. One of them is an airhead Amazon with ability to increase her size at will. Her name is known as Giganta. While the other blue-clad female is the ice-manipulating girl named Killer Frost. Grodd then smiled upon seeing the potentials that these villains hold while they are working together…

"A team, you say…" Shade then muttered, as if understanding what Grodd has in mind. "So you are gathering us villains as a team right now, and instructing us on these activities so we can be able to trust each other, as a team."

"Of course. We can't remain as loners, sociopaths and psychos if we really want to defeat that Justice League." Grodd said. He already understood that the Justice League is a very strong adversary. So for him to complete whatever plans he may have, he will need to defeat the Justice League first. But as of now, he can't do it alone no matter how intelligent he is. So he is gathering a group of villains, make them work together as a team that could rival the powers of the Justice League, and defeat them on their own game.

"Imagine what's gonna happen if someone gives them a better offer." Shade said regarding the building loyalty of the villains to each other, still not trusting whatever Grodd has in mind. After all, they are villains. They are all using their powers on their crimes, for money and fortune. That's why he can't help but doubt if Grodd can really assemble and lead such team of villains with their negotiations not falling apart.

"Not all of them are doing this for money and fortune." Grodd smirked towards Shade. "Sinestro has hatred for all Green Lanterns. Parasite simply craves for Superman's powers. Giganta is an airhead. She is so devoted to whoever she thinks is superior to her."

"What about the frost girl?" Shade asked since she is the one among them who seemed to be difficult to deal with.

"Killer Frost? She just likes to kill." Grodd replied with a dark smirk on his face.

"And me? I suppose you got that figured out too." Shade said, not inquiring, but as if stating a fact.

"You're a master criminal, Shade." Grodd spoke to the tux-wearing villain with seemingly acknowledging tone. "And you have the potential to become the master of the world." Gorilla Grodd then turned around.

"I've already tried. But seeing the power of the Justice League, I'll just settle for where I am now." Shade said, remembering how many times that he was already been defeated by the Justice League.

"Then how are you going to feel in ten or more years?" Grodd said, as trying to play mind games just to convince Shade. "Are you contented by just being chased around in random downtown warehouses? But once we were able to get and work together, we'll have a chance to get rid of that Justice League once and for all! My dream is to see how far we can go when no one is blocking our way." Grodd said in determined tone.

"But just like what I have said, the League's just too powerful. How do you plan to stop them?" Shade inquired, now with tiny hint of interest on his tone. This made Gorilla Grodd smirk.

"By making him work with us…" Grodd pointed the remote on the screen in front of him. It then displayed Lex Luthor that was being sent on his own cell after being arrested thru the Justice Leagues efforts… "Along with the other crew of villains that I intend to invite in my mind… but first things first, I'll have to invite this guy to join our side… for the versatility of our team…" Grodd then said as he also pointed out one of the most powerful opponents of the Batman that was also currently in custody… Clayface…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Maijima High Library…<p>

"Naruto-kun really has an amazing imagination for him to be able to write a story like this…" The school's resident librarian, Shiori Shiomiya, muttered while reading the latest Chapter of the novel that Naruto was currently writing. Naruto submitted the latest Chapter of his 'The Shinobi's Legacy' novel to Shiori for the librarian to edit or adjust some certain parts of the novel to make the story more engaging than it is. Shiori always thought that this novel from Naruto is nothing than a work of fiction, but she can see that Naruto held the story within the novel dear for him. But little does she know that the novel is about the story of his' and his friends' life as a Shinobi from the Shinobi World…

For Shiori, Naruto is his closest friend since he is the first one aside from her own family to acknowledge her love for books and even made her his editor for the novel that he is currently writing. She also knew that Naruto is a very kind, always-willing-to-help kind of guy after spending time with him on their past encounters. That's why she cannot help but sometimes think that Naruto is too perfect of a person. But at the same time, she knew that the blonde is a knucklehead, obliviously stupid most of the time. But those characters of his' are the ones that made him very likeable, in her opinion that is.

"Hmm… now that I think about it, I may had spending time with him, but I didn't know anything that much about him. I don't know anything about his past, his preferences, and such. All that I know is that he is the same as of how I always see him…" The librarian said while looking on the ceiling of the 2nd floor of the library, hugging the manuscript of Naruto's novel on her chest. As he thoughts once again started to drift while thinking of the times that she spent on her favorite knucklehead…

"Ohayo, Shiomiya-san!" An energetic greeting immediately awakened Shiori's dreaming consciousness. And it is no other than from the campus track team star, Ayumi Takahara. Ayumi is smiling brightly towards her, and that made Shiori able to quickly recompose herself.

"Ohayo, Takahara-san." Shiori replied with her own small smile. Of course, they somehow knew each other. Ayumi is a celebrity of the track team, while Shiori is the ever dedicated librarian of the campus. "By the way… uhm… congratulations on winning the 3-legged race during the festival." The librarian added, trying to become more vocal with other people, something that Naruto had subconsciously taught her to do so.

"Uhm… that's nothing." Ayumi said while scratching the back of her head in embarrassment, something that she also subconsciously learned while spending time with the knucklehead Shinobi. "Actually, if Uzumaki-kun is the one who have really contributed on that win since he didn't held my true speed back."

"Well, that's really like him. Naruto-kun will not allow himself to become a burden to others. He is always like that." Shiori said.

"You're right. He is honestly naïve, but that naivety made him look very honest, ne?" Ayumi replied. The two girls then smiled to each other…

'She's talking like she knew Uzumaki-kun that much…' Ayumi thought in surprise.

'The way Takahara-san talked seemed like Naruto-kun and her are more than just mere acquaintances.' Shiori thought as well.

That's why…

"Are you also a friend of Uzumaki-kun?"

"Do you know Naruto-kun personally?"

The two girls spoke simultaneously in perfect synchronicity. The two girls got surprised on the unexpected event, but after a few seconds, they just giggled towards each other. That was more than enough for them to realize that they are currently standing on the same shoes.

"Well, I can't believe that Uzumaki-kun is acquainted to our librarian because I can't imagine him as someone who will take his time and read some difficult books." Ayumi said, still with disbelief on her face.

"Hai. But he really loves to read during his free time." Shiori replied with a smile, but her tone is somewhat defending the knucklehead from Ayumi's assumption. "However, I already know that he is quite athletic. So seeing him with you during the race isn't that much of a surprise. But I can't believe that the two of you somewhat knew each other personally."

"Yeah… I guess…" Ayumi replied with a difficult smile, somewhat not knowing how to respond on the honest expression of the librarian in front of her. "Uhm… by the way, Shiomiya-san, do you happen to know any books that I could read… uhm… regarding boy-girl relationship and such, you know?" Ayumi said in embarrassed tone.

"Huh…?" Shiori tilted her head after hearing Ayumi's inquiry. After all, there are a lot of books regarding romance. 'Maybe she is inquiring about some good romance stories.' "Uhm… may I ask what kind of romance do you need to read?"

"Ro… romance?" Ayumi blushed after hearing Shiori's term. She is trying to downplay it by saying that she needs a book about 'boy-girl relationship', but Shiori seemed to be able to see through it. 'She really is an awesome librarian for her to be able to say that term properly even with my vague inquiry.' "Yeah… I guess that's it... But please don't tell anyone. It's embarrassing. Tee~hee."

"Of course." Shiori replied with a smile. But that got her a little more curious. "But what kind of protagonist do you want for the main character?"

"Hmm… you're the librarian so I guess it will not hurt to tell you about it…" Ayumi replied. She then coughed intentionally, trying to disperse her embarrassment. "Uhm… I wanted a male character who is naturally kind and caring… somewhat athletic… maybe a little clueless but could make me laugh every once in a while. I think those guys are kinda cute. And I guess… average build with height that was taller than me. That's it." Ayumi finished with a smile and a huge blush. After all, she said those descriptions while thinking about that certain blonde knucklehead…

Shiori got dumbfounded after hearing Ayumi's description about the character that she is looking for. It is so detailed that it also made her remember a certain person with the very same description as that of her's…

"Uhm… Takahara-san… from what it sounds, it seemed to me that you are describing the person that you like to me." Shiori said, then she quickly covered her mouth with her book while berating herself within her head for saying what's in her mind out loud.

"I guess you're right. That's the description of a guy I like…" Ayumi said while blushing. She is talking to their ever silent librarian after all, so she felt comfortable talking about the person that she likes to her. "Well… do you happen to have a book with a main guy with that kind description?"

"Hmm…" Shiori knew a lot of books like that. Not only because she is the librarian who has read most of the books on the library, but also she is also reading such kinds of books right now due to her own circumstances… But before they could even start their conversation…

"Interesting…" Much to their surprise, a very familiar voice for both girls echoed behind them. They comically jolted in response, looked towards the source of the familiar voice, then blushed heavily. "…It's good to know that you guys are also friends with each other, Shiori, Ayumi." The familiar whisker-faced blonde guy greeted them with his usual confident greeting pose… and it is no other than the one that they are currently thinking off… Uzumaki Naruto…

Little does the Shinobi know, a new challenge is about to come that will test his powers once again…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>On an island prison…<p>

Lex Luthor is now tightly covering his ears with both his hands, as if trying to desolate himself from the reality where he currently is. After all, he is once again arrested and is currently in prison due to the meddling of the Justice League. This always happens to him… his plans are always perfect but that damn Justice League will always foil and defeat him in the end.

Being a millionaire who uses his wealth as his power, he always found hatred towards Superman who uses his power just to protect the world. He believes that with that power, he can literally become a god if he wanted to. And that's what he always aimed to be… to become a superior one. That's why he always believed that those kinds of powers are wasted on the man wearing a red cape. And that's also the reason why he will always found himself trying to beat down Superman in whatever or however way possible. But in the end, he will always found himself within the four corners of a desolate room called prison, thinking of another way to escape and get even with Superman and the Justice League…

But that wasn't the reason why he is tightly covering his ears right now…

It is because of a very loud, classical songs that was being aired from the other side of the wall, or technically, from another prisoner who got the privilege to use and watch T.V. inside his prison. And this prisoner is no other than another genius criminal who was also got defeated by the Justice League from the past… a person with gorilla-like physiques like that of Grodd's, but his fur is colored white and also with overlay large head, due to his over-sized brain and skull… the Ultra-Humanite.

"Hey, keep it down! Can anybody die in peace around here?!" Luthor slammed his fist on the wall with an angered yell, as if trying to reach out to the being who is responsible from the annoying classical sound. But his complains fell into deaf ears. Due to his annoyance, Lex Luthor used his genius intellect to disassemble one of the electronic gadgets installed on his prison and attempted to connect with the other prisoner's T.V….

A few hours have passed. The Ultra-Humanite is still lying comfortably with his back on his relaxing chair. He is one of the meta-humans who seemed to enjoy his prison life unlike most other villains who continuously try to escape out of their prison if they ever get a chance to do so. However, deep within him, he isn't contented on where he currently is. He is always looking for something that will make him enjoy his life like how he used to as a meta-villain…

But his musings got interrupted when the T.V. that he was using for watching classical songs shut down without any warning. And after a few seconds, the T.V. monitor displayed a bald person's face. And it is no other than Lex Luthor, his neighbor prisoner.

"Ultra-Humanite! How can you possibly withstand that cat-voice!" Lex Luthor glared thru his monitor.

"Music is one of the best pleasures around here… along with some other necessities…" Ultra-Humanite arrogantly boasted while pointing all his furniture within his room. He didn't only have a T.V and a relaxing chair, but he also had a computers, a set of encyclopedia and such that anyone who will look on his room will mistaken it as a luxurious living room. "You should also try to change your character. It might improve your disposition." Ultra-Humanite said with a smirk. After all, the Ultra-Humanite got all this luxuries due to him behaving like a model prisoner.

"There's nothing wrong with my disposition. All that I ever wanted right now is to get the hell out of this place." Lex Luthor responded.

"Then we have different tastes. I don't want that." Ultra-Humanite replied, trying to act that he isn't interested on their conversation.

"I need your help. And I will make sure that it will be worth your while." Lex Luthor immediately got straight to the point.

"What do I need from you?" Ultra-Humanite asked in interest.

"Everyone needs money. The only question is… how much?" Lex Luthor said with a suggestive smirk. The millionaire criminal then shut the connection down, cutting off any possible start of negotiations with the Humanite. And this made the Humanite think about what Luthor have said. And those words somehow created some spark on his seemingly almost non-existent career as a villain. And that spark is what he needed to motivate himself on doing the thing that he always wanted to do in the first place… to escape from his prison… with huge amount of fortune waiting for him as simple collateral….

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Watchtower… The Justice League is now once again gathered on their round table within the Conference Room of the satellite-like structure…<p>

"I really can't stand this." Green Lantern said in a clear discontented tone. "I can't stand that we need the entire Justice League just to stop someone like Luthor!" He said while they are assessing the previous battle against Lex Luthor…

"But Luthor became quite powerful due to his Kryptonite Armor. That alone is more than enough to realize that Superman cannot take him head-on just by himself." J'onn Jonz said, trying to reason out with the Lantern.

"Yeah. Good thing that I am there since I am the one who defeated Luthor before he can even fire whatever weapon that he is aiming against us." The Flash smirked while pointing his right index finger on his chest.

"But what do you think is the problem here?" Superman asked seriously.

"Us." Green Lantern replied seriously. "We are not working as well as we could possibly be." John Stewart said. Being a Green Lantern, he is used on working as a team together with other Green Lanterns from the Green Lantern Corps. That's why he can clearly see what is lacking within the Justice League since these superheroes around him are once used on working on their own.

"Oh com'on!" The Flash immediately responded "We've been kicking some serious ass when we are together, right?"

"A lot of it has been luck. We've been taking some pretty bad hits along the way." Green Lantern replied.

"What do you suggest then?" Wonder Woman inquired, seemingly interested on the topic.

"Practice." The Lantern replied as a matter of fact. "That way, we can coordinate our abilities to maximize our teamwork."

"Oh…" The Flash, Hawkgirl and even Wonder Woman said in perfectly synchronized tone, as if trying to object Green Lantern's suggestion.

"Lantern's right." J'onn Jonz said. "We need that, or we'll suffer some serious consequences if we don't improve our teamwork."

"Do it on your own. I won't waste my time for that." Batman said coldly. After all, he is used on working on his own, even with the Bat family as his sidekicks, in the end; he is the one who will always do most of the work. So he knew that he isn't that much of a team person.

"But a little more team work won't hurt any of us." Superman said to Batman. "Remember, I fought with the Saiyan named Goku, one of the Makai Kings named Yusuke, and the Shinobi while fighting against Hades. And the teamwork that those three have used while fighting against Hades really became one of the deciding factors of that battle."

"That's right. Even during the time when we are fighting against the White Martians, the Shinobi is the one who is adjusting for us during that battle. That further verifies that the Shinobi is used to work in a team from where he came from." Wonder Woman also said.

"You don't need to tell that to me like I didn't know it. You should remember that I am just a part-timer here." Batman replied monotonously. The Dark Knight then raised a remote control, then pressed one of its button towards one of the monitor's direction. "But before thinking about some random teamwork stuff, take a look at this…" The monitor then displayed an approaching meteor from unknown location of the galaxy that was about to land on Earth.

"It's only about a few tens of meters wide… that meteor…" The Flash said with seemingly uninterested tone.

"That's right. If it enters the Earth's atmosphere, it will only be disintegrated due to pressure… if it is your regular falling meteor. But that meteor possessed some strange energy within it… an energy that could be a threat on the planet." Batman said seriously. "And that meteor will land on Earth an hour from now if we don't do anything against it."

"So are you saying that we need to stop that meteor before it landed on Earth?" Superman asked in wary.

"That's pretty obvious suggestion." Green Lantern said as he stood up. "We can't take chances. If that thing really has a potential to become a serious threat, then we'll need to stop it right now." He said with his glowing Lantern Ring. The rest of the Justice League nodded in response as they also prepared to leave the room to stop the strange falling meteor…

Until an alarm went off, signaling a disturbance that was caused by any criminals or super villains. The quickly ran towards the large projector screen of the Watchtower, only to see reports of Lex Luthor escaping from prison with the help from Ultra-Humanite. The criminal duo is now being chased by a mob of police mobiles...

"Now we got two situations in our hands." Hawkgirl said.

"Right. But what those two can do? We can get them anytime we wanted to. But that meteor will become a major threat if we weren't able to stop it." The Green Lantern said with decisive tone.

"Don't worry. I'll contact Supergirl so she can stop whatever Luthor and the Ultra-Humanite is planning." Superman replied. "She is with Batgirl right now, right?" The Man of Steel then said while looking towards the Batman.

"Good descision. Stopping the approaching meteor should be our priority. If Batgirl and Supergirl will do the right job against Luthor and Humanite, I am sure that they are enough to stop those two." Batman said, having utmost trust to the ability of his female sidekick. As the Batman and Superman contacted their partners...

"But that wasn't the only thing that you should be worrying about." A familiar voice echoed, making the Justice League looked towards J'onn Jonz since they knew that the voice came from the Martian. But the Martian also made a 'it's-not-me' expression.

It is then that a seemingly dimensional wormhole suddenly appeared a few meters away from them. And from it, a being with the same appearance as that of their Martian comrade came out walking casually towards the Justice League. This made the made the entire Justice League got surprised...

"Who...?" J'onn Jonz is the first one to ask the being that was seemingly his mirror image except for the costume...

"I am you..." The other Martian, or technically, the Justice Lord J'onn Jonz replied emotionlessly...

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"I see." Naruto said in a thinking pose while nodding to himself. "So Ayumi wanted to read a book about some random dude huh?"<p>

"Yeah! It's more like that! It doesn't have anything to do with you!" Ayumi tried to smile while blushing after explaining what she and Shiori are talking about.

"Takahara-san..." Shiori blushed after hearing Ayumi's words. After all, even if she only had an assumption about who is the guy that Ayumi liked during their earlier conversation, with her reaction right now, it is as good as if she indirectly confessed her feelings to the knucklehead.

"Of course it doesn't have to do anything with me. You're the one who's looking for a book right?" The blonde replied with squinted eyes.

"...!?" Both Ayumi and Shiori found themselves looking towards Naruto in disbelief. They already knew that Naruto is kind of naive, but for him not to understand that little hint kinda made him look like a very oblivious guy.

"By the way, Naruto-kun, what are you doing here? Do you need something from me?" Shiori asked, trying to change the topic since she started feeling something funny within her after realizing that a girl as cute as Ayumi Takahara seemed to have some special feelings to the closest guy to her...

"Nothing really. I just wanted to read some books until lunchbreak is over -ttebayo." Naruto replied while looking around, searching for the possible shelves that he might browse for today. But it is not that he wanted to read right now. But he just wanted to have a peace of mind after his little argument with Skuld earlier.

"So Shiomiya-san really is right. You really like to read on your free time." Ayumi smiled towards him. Naruto just grinned in response. "But I still can't believe that you're also kind of a bookworm. I actually think that you are a kind of person who can't sit still in one place."

"You are right about that. But Naruto-kun has a reason why he is reading books every once in a while." Shiori smiled towards Ayumi.

"What is it?" The track team star inquired in interest.

Naruto and Shiori looked towards each other as if talking with each other's eyes, then smiled towards Ayumi.

"That's a secret." The two of them said at the same time. Naruto with his usual grin while Shiori with her right index finger pressing her lips. After all, Naruto is reading books for additional source material and to acquire broader knowledge in writing novels. And the two of them have already agreed to keep their collaboration on writing the Shinobi's Legacy novel as their little secret and decided that only few friends should know about it.

"...!" Ayumi got a little surprised after seeing how those two reacted to her question. The gesture between the two is more than enough for her to realize that Naruto and Shiori are quite close to each other. And that made her somewhat feel irritated for whatever reason that she never felt before. It is the same feeling the she felt when she saw Naruto spending time with Ayukawa Tenri during the festival (from Chapter 17)...

However, for Naruto and Shiori, this kind of interaction between them is already mutual between the two of them due to the time that they were spending together while writing Naruto's novel. They felt so comfortable with each other that such reactions is only natural for them that they didn't even notice themselves.

It is then when Naruto sensed something that was out of place...

"What's this feeling...? I can feel that someone is looking at me with ill intent... well, I can feel that it isn't aiming on doing some evil things... but I know that whatever that thing is... it is very angry at me..." Naruto then looked around in wary, locating the source of the ill intent towards him... but all that he saw are ordinary students who are reading and studying within the library... "What the...? I believe that my sensory perception is already amazing... but how come that I can't sense this being who have ill intentions towards me?"

"Uzumaki-kun?" Ayumi looked towards the Shinobi, noticing the difficult expression that the blonde had on his face. Shiori is also looking towards him in concern.

"Mah... sorry. I just felt something out of place." Naruto answered while scratching the back of his head. He then sensed that he can no longer feel the ill intent towards him... 'Whatever it is... I can feel that it is aiming only at me. So I need to get the hell out of here for now and determine whatever that thing is before anyone might get caught if it happens to be some Demons or Weiss...' the Shinobi concluded.

"Well, guys, I just realized that I need to do something for now. I gotta go." Naruto immediately bid farewell to the two girls as he jog towards the exit of the library. But he before he could even reach the exit, he felt someone tugging the sleeve of his coat, and it is Ayumi who also ran towards him to caught him before he leaves.

"Uzumaki-kun!" Ayumi said with a cute pout on her face.

"What is it? I am in a hurry!" Naruto said with slightly serious expression that Ayumi had never saw before. Shiori then looked towards the two in distance and she also felt the same feeling that she have felt earlier within her, especially after seeing Ayumi tugging Naruto's sleeves like on how the girl used to do to her boyfriend...

"Uhm..." Ayumi then looked on her right side, as if not knowing what to say. Frankly, she just tried to catch up with him because it has been a while since they saw each other personally. So she can't just allow him to leave even after a few minutes of light chat. She wanted him to stay by her side a little longer... but she never realized these feelings yet... or rather, she already knew the feeling, but she is still isn't sure if it really is that feeling...

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked after sensing the troubled emotions within the girl.

"Nothing is wrong... really." Ayumi smiled after seeing the worried face of the guy in front of him. 'He really is that kind of person who will easily get worried to his friends. That's one of the reasons why I am starting to like him even more... I guess...' Ayumi pondered while blushing. "I guess there really is something wrong. And it is me... I am not honest with my true feelings."

"Well... that's hard." Naruto muttered in response. After all, he knows what it feels like on being not honest to his true feelings. During his childhood days, even if he is being shunned by most of the villagers from Konoha, he tried to smile and ignore those hatred against him. He hid his true feelings within his trademark smile even if he actually wanted to just run away... "...I know what it feels like... to be not honest on my own feelings. That's why I can tell that nothing good will ever come from it, you know."

"You're talking like... you have experienced something like this before..." Ayumi said.

"Yup, that's personal experience." Naruto smiled, not his goofy one, but an understanding one. "You should express your own feeling if you really need to. Because if you'll just keep it on your own, many will misunderstand your true intentions." Naruto then placed his hand on top of Ayumi's head, petting the girl...

"Wha... what are you doing?!" Ayumi yelled while blushing due to Naruto's unusual gesture.

Shiori saw what Naruto is doing to Ayumi, making her remember the time when she and Naruto is spending time on the cliff behind the temple where they can view the entire landscape of the town (from Chapter11)... because he also did the same gesture to her when he is giving her courage to overcome her weakness... That's why she smiled since Naruto really is the same person that she knew... he is always kind towards everyone that he really cared about. But deep within her, she just wanted her favorite blonde to be kind to her and only to her... Realizing this trail of thought, Shiori quickly shook her head to get rid of these selfish thoughts...

"Don't doubt yourself! Just express your honest feelings! And since it is you, I know everything will work out just fine! I'll be always with you whenever you need my help. Simply ask -ttebayo!" Naruto then grinned towards Ayumi. This made the Mai-High missile blush deeper.

'...since it is me... everything will work out just fine...' Ayumi muttered the same words that Naruto have just said. 'So that's how he sees me...' the girl then smiled to herself. 'I don't know if I should be happy or sad about it... but now I understand... Uzumaki-kun acknowledges me as who I am and what can I do...' She then gathered herself together, then beamed towards the blonde Shinobi.

"Hai... Thank you... Uzumaki-kun..." Ayumi gave an enegetic big smile. "I am not ready yet... but... will you hear me out once I've gathered enough courage to speak my true feelings?" She said in a whisper-like voice.

"Sure do!" Naruto nodded. And then realized what Ayumi just said. "But what feelings? Why me?"

"Because it is you!" Ayumi said with a hint of flirting tone. Her face still blushing.

"I don't get it." Naruto squinted his eyes. He then felt a pair of arms pushing her towards the exit of the library.

"You said that you need to do something, right? Then go!" Ayumi said after successfully pushing Naruto on the corridor.

"Yeah... but what's this all about? I can't figure you out at all!" Naruto complained comically.

"See ya!" The Mai-High missile then slammed the door of the library, halting the complaining blonde's voice. Ayumi leaned her back on the door, listening to the sound of the footsteps of the retreating blonde. She then felt like she lost all the strength on her knees as she slid her back until her butt touches the floor. She then sighed exaggeratedly.

"That... made my heart race..." Ayumi smiled to herself. "I guess... I did my best this time... is it enough, Mel?"

_"You did great... Ayumi."_ Mercurius simply replied. After all, Mercurius felt an exponential restoration of her lost Goddess powers during Ayumi's little conversation with the blonde Shinobi. _"You should be honest to your own feelings, just like what Uzumaki said. So I just want to hear from your own voice... your honest feelings... right now..."_

Ayumi blushed again while looking towards the ceiling of the library... She smiled after realizing what this bittersweet sensation that she was currently feeling... "I guess... I really am in love... I love Uzumaki-kun... I love him so much that I can't help it..."

Mercurius smiled within her consciousness after hearing Ayumi's determined but satisfied tone…

Ayumi then saw Shiori who is looking towards her in her librarian desk. The girl then stood up and quickly walked towards the librarian.

"I am sorry... that we got interrupted earlier." Ayumi smiled. "You see... like what I have said before... I am looking for a book with the same character as that of the person I like. I guess it is quite obvious who that person is right now... And it is a good thing that he is also your close friend since I won't need to explain what character he really has, isn't it?"

"Hai..." Shiori then stood up and quickly walk towards one of the library's shelf. She then picked up one of the books, then quickly return in front of Ayumi. She handed a romance book to Ayumi, and Ayumi smiled towards her in gratitude. As Ayumi bid farewell to the librarian...

"Ano... Takahara-san..." Shiori said, trying to muster courage thru her shy voice. "Do you... also like... Naruto-kun...?" Shiori said while hiding her eyes on her bangs...

"...!" Ayumi blushed after hearing the librarian's question. "Well... yeah... I can't help it, you know. He is the kind of person that you can't help but fell in love with once you get to know him more..." Ayumi then realized what Shiori had just said. "...wait a sec... 'also'...?!"

Shiori then felt like she just wanted to bury herself from where she is currently standing right now. But she can't do anything about her feelings either. Seeing Naruto being kind to another girl made her feel hurt. But she can't blame anyone but herself. She is spending a lot of time with him, and they share a bond thru the novel that he is currently writing. Yet she cannot bring herself to tell Naruto what she feels since she thought that she is contented with everything between them. But now that she met a girl who also had visible affections to the same guy that she had feelings for, she can't help but feel something that she never felt before. A feeling that was about to burst out from her heart that if she don't do anything, she feels like it would suffocate her troubled heart...

"Hai..." Shiori then looked towards Ayumi, eye to eye. "I also... have feelings for him... that's why... I'll also do my best!" Shiori said with hints of small tears forming on the lid of her eyes. The moment that she finished what she needed to say, Shiori then bolted away immediately, leaving Ayumi dumbstruck.

"I see... That's why... she is like that earlier." The track team star muttered. "Shiomiya-san... also likes Uzumaki-kun..." Ayumi then looked down... "They are so close to each other... yet Uzumaki-kun didn't realize it?"

_"Uzumaki is poor in reading female emotions. That's how I see him..."_ Mercurius spoke. _"That's why if you want your feelings to get through him, you'll need to become more assertive."_

"You're right. I also just realized it just now. He is one big knucklehead... but I am happy that I happen to know that side of his'. It's kinda cute actually." Ayumi smiled. "However, if that's really the case, then I have myself a strong rival... Our school's quiet but cute librarian... Shiomiya-san... But I'll also do my best!" Ayumi pumped her fist in the air. "I'll make sure that my feelings will get through Uzumaki-kun's!"

Little does Ayumi know, the other students are now looking towards her with bewilderment on their faces due to her antics...

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Barb?" Supergirl said as she is now flying towards the coordinates that Superman have said to her during they communication. "Superman and Batman let us deal with Luthor. How do you want to do it?" She said as she is flying in hi-speed while carrying Batgirl.<p>

"Let's just kick that guy's ass and get done with it as soon as possible." Batgirl replied. "We don't need to play mind games with him. Even Batman and Superman are having trouble beating him when they let him dictate the pace of the fight."

"You're no fun." Supergirl pouted. "The way you talk right now, it sounded like you are subconsciously becoming more and more like Batman."

"It's better than being a stubborn girl that I know who has the same power as of Superman, but with stubbornness of a child." Barbara retorted to her friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Supergirl replied with a huff. "But do you really think that the falling meteor is that big of a threat? I mean, the entire Justice League disregarded an escaping Luthor just to stop the falling meteor."

"I don't know. But if that really is serious, then just need to succeed the mission that we have entrusted into. Let's go girl. Let's show the world that we aren't just something that they call as sidekicks." Batgirl said with a smirk. Kara nodded as she picked up the pace of her flying speed towards the downtown where Luthor is being chased by the police.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto is now walking on one of the hallways crowded with students who are chatting with each other, enjoying their lunchbreak. But due to the ill intent that he sensed out of nowhere earlier, he had his sensing prowess active right now since he is trying to detect where that ill intent came from. And whoever is responsible for it, he should lure it out and determine whatever it is or the students might get involved in a possible battle scenario that may erupt on the encounter.<p>

Little does Naruto know, since he is so focused in trying to sense whatever being that he is trying to sense, he didn't notice that the other students are looking towards him with different reactions and comments…

"Isn't he... Uzumaki-sama?" One of the cute female students said with a light blush after seeing Naruto who is seemingly walking absentmindedly.

"Yes, yes! The partner of Takahara-san during the three-legged race and the substitute drummer of the 2-B Pencils during the festival. Now that I see him up close, I can actually say that he is a cute guy!" Another girl said. (As for Naruto's casual facial appearance, his face is the same as that of the profile image of this fic. So yeah, he is quite striking for ladies.)

"That Uzumaki Naruto... is he Kanon-chan's rummored crush? Some rumors mentioned that the two of them were seen in the Shopping District, doing shopping together..." Another student replied.

"He can also be seen walking with Skuld-san most of the time!" A male student whispered. "He got beautiful girls on his arms. He is a legitimate two-timer!"

"Not, he was seen spending time with other girls. He can even be an octuple-timer!"

"Hey! Don't bad-mouth Uzumaki-sama!" One of the girls tried to protect Naruto.

"Hey guys... I can hear you..." Naruto muttered to himself with comical expression., but still not letting his guard down for sensing any negative emotions. Then, he suddenly stopped walking on the corner of the hallway after seeing a familiar doll that was seemed to be left behind...

"Luna...? Tsukiyo's doll?" He said as he picked up the elegant-looking doll. "Why does she leave it in a place like this? Well, since I don't have anything to do, maybe I should take this to her... But where is she?" Naruto then looked around. "No. I need to verify first what I sensed earlier. I'll just drop this on the Astronomy Club's room." Naruto then jogged to the clubroom area for him to reach the Astronomy Club's room.

He peeked on the window of the spacious Astronomy Club room since he wanted to avoid seeing Tsukiyo for her not to be involved on whatever that might happen. After seeing that the petit girl isn't there, he dropped the doll in the window, and decided on walking away to the open grounds for him to have a better view if he happened to sense whoever the being with ill intents towards him is...

It is then that he suddenly sensed the ill intent stronger than before. Naruto quickly looked around and luckily, no students are present on his current location. He used his Shinobi sensing to better grasp where the ill intent is coming from, and much to his surprise, it is coming within the desolated Astronomy Club's room...

"What the...? Now I can really verify it... I can feel this ill intent towards me, but I can't feel any life force from it so I cannot specifically sense where it is. But this feeling is definitely coming from the Astronomy Club's room!" Naruto glared towards the room. He then heard some random movements that was also coming within the room, but still cannot sense any life force from it. "Something is definitely happening within it!" Naruto then barged on the room to verify whatever it is.

And much to his surprise, the room's door and all of its windows closed at the same time. And that happened without Naruto sensing what kind of force is controlling them. Naruto then calmly walked around seriously, but still cannot sense any life force within the room. And that made him wonder what is actually going on...

'I know that whatever presence or force is responsible for doing this, I am walking right within its territory. But if this is the only way to determine who is responsible for this, then I'm prepared to play right on the palm of its hands.' Naruto muttered on his head.

However, his thinking suddenly got halted since he instinctively dodged a moving table that was moving in hi-speed towards him. The table got pinned on the wall, inclined to the left. Naruto looked towards the direction where the table came from, only to see another approaching table in hi-speed towards him. He dodged once again, trying to maintain a regular human movement speed. He won't use his Shinobi speed until he was able to determine who or what is responsible for this out-of-this-world event. The moment that the other table also got pinned on the wall, Naruto noticed that the two tables enclosed him is a tight space since both of the other ends of the tales are inclined to each other.

"The tables... they are moving, as if trying to enclose me on this small space..." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And with this space, whoever my attacker is, it is thinking that this space will be too narrow for me to dodge the possible next attack..." He then quickly looked above, only to see multiple steel chairs floating above him, then dropped above his head...

Using his natural instincts, he dodged the falling steel chairs casually despite the limitations of the tight place where he is enclosed by two tables and a wall. But much to his surprise...

"Those chairs... they fell on one exact direction... as if the attacker itself is giving me a room to dodge. Actually, even a normal human with normal reflexes could dodge all those chairs, no, even these tables from earlier." Naruto then came into conclusion. "Come to think of it... when I first the ill intent earlier, I can sense that it isn't evil or some sort. It is just that it is very angry at me..."

The Shinobi then, instead of using his Shinobi movement speed, used a regular human movement to climb above the inclined table. And he isn't got that much surprised after seeing a lot more items, equipments and furniture from the astronomy club room was surrounding the inclined tables where he got encased.

"It is as clear as day now that something like this isn't just a common prank. The one responsible for all this is some powerful being with ability to manipulate objects. But since it is not aiming against my life, I can say that whoever this is didn't know my powers and abilities as a Shinobi. Given that it is angry, it might have something to do with me doing something against him or her personally, as a student. But it is only doing all of this just to scare me or something. But this is a bit overboard if that really is the case." Naruto thought, the same thought process on how the Yondaime Hokage thinks on a certain situation... "But one thing is for sure. The target of this being, whoever it is, is me..."

Naruto then looked around once again in wary.

"If this being who is targeting me still doesn't know anything about my Shinobi abilities since it isn't aiming to kill me, then I can say that the super-villains of those superheroes aren't responsible for this. Same goes for the Nifheim Generals. Technically, my secret as a Shinobi is only within the knowledge of my friends." Naruto then leaped to the ground, only to see several set of smaller items such as plastic plates and books that are dashing towards him in mid-air.

"So if this being responsible isn't aiming against my life, and also don't have any knowledge on my abilities as a Shinobi, then..." Naruto then stood firmly, not intending to dodge the barrage of things that was approaching him in hi-speeds. "...there is no point dodging it!"

And just as the Shinobi thought, the approaching items that were aimed against him casually dodged him. The items immediately dropped on the floor, as if their manipulator decided to stop targeting him. Naruto then looked around once again.

"If the Devils from Nifheim and the super-villains aren't responsible on this phenomenon, then... there is only another set of beings that will be responsible for this... especially now that I know that it wasn't aiming to kill a human's life..."

Naruto then got the urge to look up... and what he saw is the one that actually surprised him...

"A floating doll... no... it is Tsukiyo's doll... Luna!" The knucklehead muttered in perplexed reaction. The floating doll is indeed, Tsukiyo's favorite companion... her very own doll, Luna... "That's why I can't sense any life force... the one responsible for this... doesn't have any life force... since it is a doll. But how come does a doll can use such power...?"

_"You unfaithful man... To think that I have a good opinion of you when I first met you..."_ Luna spoke, trying to make her voice scary for Naruto. _"...I am warning you... do not come near Tsukiyo...!"_

"Tsukiyo?!" Naruto muttered subconsciously. "What are you talking about? Why does a doll suddenly acting like a strict mother -ttebayo?" Naruto inquired comically.

_"Tsukiyo is my beloved companion... my true friend... so I will not let an unfaithful man like you to meet him again..."_ The doll spoke_. "I am Vulcanus... the Goddess of Justice and Delicateness. So I will not let Tsukiyo be involved into someone like you anymore...!"_

'A Goddess... within a doll... now... since the doll doesn't have a life force, then it is highly possible that the doll was also being manipulated in a distance... by this Goddess... and if it is too attached to Tsukiyo... then she might be a Goddess within her... just like Kanon and Tenri's?' Naruto concluded.

**"Don't try to start talking about the two Jupiter Sisters that you have already met to that Vulcanus."** Juubi Kurama suddenly spoke within his mindscape. **"She may not be trying to kill you, but I can feel that he doesn't trust you. If you tell her about the sisters that you have already met, you will become a lot more suspicious for her no matter how you try to explain yourself. And besides, we are not sure yet if this Goddess really has a connection with those Jupiter Sisters."**

"But what should I do? First of all, I don't remember doing anything bad against Tsukiyo for her to hate me like this! And the other one, she shouldn't be using her powers like this! Some evil member of the Runaway Spirit Squad who is also aiming to confine the Goddesses might be wandering around and might possibly discover her! And it will become very dangerous for her and Tsukiyo!" Naruto yelled towards the Juubi Fox.

**"If that's the case, then you will just need to do what you have always done." **The Juubi Kurama said. **"You will need to personally meet that Tsukiyo girl. That way, you can understand why does this Goddess or even possibly her got angry towards you. You will need to get the trust of that Goddess first before you tell her about her other sisters. Remember, the Jupiter Sisters are victims of the Almage Machina schemes. Someone like you will be very distrustful for any Goddess if you state a very sensitive topic to them."**

"So you mean... that I'll need to become a benevolent, third party, ordinary human just like on how she perceives me to be until all of this is over?" Naruto inquired. The Juubi Fox just grunted in approval.

**"It is your fault anyways... I know it is amusing to see you being naive, but sometimes it also annoys me."** The Juubi Fox sighed, then positioned herself to take another long nap.

"What do you mean by that, furball!?" Naruto reacted comically. He then returned to his outer consciousness. "I can just use Hiraishin to immediately appear were Tsukiyo currently is, but I might also got more suspicious if this doll knew about my Shinobi powers -ttebayo! Damn this is so annoying." Naruto complained to himself.

_"Don't ever come near Tsukiyo again! She is a very beautiful girl, more so than anything I've seen."_ Vulcanus under Luna's appearance spoke with a sinister glare. _"...I won't allow a man who is as unfaithful as you to associate with her!"_

Naruto felt a bulge of veins popping out on his forehead comically.

"Hey you stupid doll! You've already called me unfaithful for two times! Just what have I done for me to deserve being called like that?!" Naruto yelled with comic gesture similar to when he is complaining to Jiraiya or Kakashi.

Vulcanus felt annoyed after hearing Naruto's complain. Manipulating the doll, she then flew right in front of Naruto...

_"You're getting along pretty well with a lot of girls..."_ Vulcan said with a more threatening tone and comical feminine fury than before.

Naruto didn't spoke for a while, then...

"Haaa?" Naruto replied intelligently, since he is expecting something bad that he had done subconsciously against Tsukiyo. But after hearing what Luna had said, Naruto felt that what the Goddess had said is out of place, for him that is. "What are you talking about? What's wrong with me talking with my friends? Those girls are my precious friends, and Tsukiyo is also a precious friend of mine, just like them!"

_"Precious friends…? Are you sure that's just it? Because that's not what it seems to me!"_ Vulcanus then once again manipulated some objects, targeting Naruto. She can't believe that a guy like him can be friends with so many girls, and it is very visible for her that those girls have special feelings for him.

"Then say what you want! I don't know why you are so angry with that, but I always cherish and protect the bonds that I have with my friends. And no matter what happens, I don't want my friends to cut their bonds off me!" Naruto said with determined eyes. "That's why I can't understand what's wrong with me spending time with my friends!" Those azure eyes pierced thru Vulcanus' eyes, as if expressing pure and sincere promise that she never thought that she could see on a mortal human…

_"Protecting your bonds with others? But you're spending too much time with other girls that you are almost forgetting about Tsukiyo!"_

"There's no way that is true! I just know that Tsukiyo is a strong girl and even though I am not seeing her that much, I know that we are still good friends!" Naruto retorted.

_"But Tsukiyo is just another girl! She is being hurt because you're…."_

"Luna, please stop!" The voice of the girl that the two are talking about suddenly echoed within the room. And it is also coming from the floating doll that was being used by Vulcanus. "Please stop! Naruto-kun hasn't done anything wrong! Please don't hurt him!"

_'Tsukiyo…?'_ Vulcanus thought. _'Her feelings for this Naruto kid… is so strong that she was able to overwrite my will with her feelings… alone?'_ Vulcanus further realized. The Goddess actually still had a very good impression for Naruto, especially since both her and Tsukiyo have linked feelings. She knew everything that Naruto had done, and she knew that the knucklehead is just too kind for everyone. After all, he is the one who changed Tsukiyo for the better. But while observing him from afar using the doll, Luna, she realized that the other girls who are close to him are now starting to harbor some special feelings to Naruto. And due to their linked senses and feelings, Tsukiyo also saw these so she started feeling something within her.

And of course, it is jealousy. Vulcanus noticed that Tsukiyo is starting to get jealous of the other female friends of the Shinobi. And even though her Goddess powers were already restored on considerable levels due to Tsukiyo's feelings for the blonde, she can feel that her powers are starting to fluctuate due to the jealousy that the girl is feeling… And Vulcanus also got irritated due to the seemingly oblivious nature of the blonde since he cannot see the special affection that Tsukiyo is showing for him. That's why before Tsukiyo could feel more devastated while seeing Naruto with other girls around him, she decided to do something to drive Naruto away from her host. Since she is treating Tsukiyo as a very important companion for her.

"Tsukiyo…" Naruto muttered, realizing that the Tsukiyo's consciousness was also linked with the Goddess who is controlling the doll. "Are you alright?" He said in a worried tone.

"I… I want to see you! Naruto-kun… I want to see you right now… because…. It hurts…" Tsukiyo said with seemingly pleading tone.

"Got it! I'll be on the rooftop! I know that's the only place where I can see aside from here!" Naruto said with determination. "Vulcan… whatever your name is! Stop controlling Tsukiyo's will! You don't need to protect her! I will personally protect her no matter what –ttebayo!"

_"Protect her?"_ Vulcanus muttered, not trusting Naruto's words. _"A human shouldn't be speaking like that, especially without knowing what things that you might face once you got involved to Tsukiyo, and more so to me…"_

"I don't need to prove anything to you! If you won't let me out of this place, then I'll force my way out!" Naruto grinned towards the doll.

_"Know your place, mortal. It is already absurd thinking that you were able to speak calmly towards me despite my abilities and powers, but saying something like that in front of a Goddess really is a borderline of insanity."_ Vulcanus, thru Luna, started to manipulate dozens of small objects once again, targeting Naruto. Naruto on the other hand, started running towards the door with regular human speed, since he still doesn't want to use his Shinobi powers for the current situation. The items and furniture then dashed towards Naruto in a speed much faster than before, a speed that a normal human cannot possibly dodge…

"Then I'll show you… what I can possibly do to protect Tsukiyo!" Naruto continued to ran towards the door without slowing down as the objects are now about to hit him. On the last second before the objects hit him, he grabbed one of the broken legs of the steel chair, then blocked one of the objects that was targeting his head. And he did so without decreasing his movement speed. He dodged the other items neatly while blocking the items that he cannot dodge thru the broken leg of the steel chair. And he did so using regular human speed and instincts.

Naruto was able to dodge all the objects, except for the last steel chair that is dashing towards him in a much higher speed. But Naruto simply spun himself, use the momentum of his spin to grab the steel chair's leg, turned around 360 degrees so the momentum of the speed of the steel chair won't decrease, and threw it towards the sealed door of the room. And the momentum of the speeding steel chair is more than enough to shatter the door and Naruto used the broken door to get out of the Astronomy Club's room.

Naruto quickly looked around to see if any of the students got caught on the debris that was created by his move, but much to his surprise, everything is repaired and nothing is damaged, even the destroyed door of the Astronomy Club room was repaired.

"A boundary field… that Goddess' ability is not only to manipulate objects, but also create a small boundary field, that's why no one was able to hear anything from the ruckus that she made while attacking me earlier." Naruto muttered. "That's also the reason why I can't sense her Goddess presence." Naruto then ran towards the stairway to the rooftop, still in regular human speed. "Wait for me, Tsukiyo."

On the other hand, Vulcanus is surprised after seeing a regular human being able to easily get out of her boundary field…

_"His movements… is that of an ordinary human but his reflexes are comparable to that of my sister, Mars."_ She said, comparing Naruto's prowess to the female successor of the God of War. After all, Vulcanus is holding back a lot since she can manipulate objects and made those objects move in extreme speed that could even surpass a speeding bullet. But she won't do that since she doesn't want to kill an ordinary human. After all, she just wanted to test Naruto's courage if he really has the determination to protect Tsukiyo. If she saw that Naruto will get hurt by her 'attacks' then she'll immediately stop it.

But much to her surprise, Naruto's determination didn't waver and faced her objects head-on. He was able to get pass through her powers even if she is holding back. Even though she is now somewhat against Naruto's connection with Tsukiyo, she found herself acknowledging the determination of the Shinobi in terms of protecting the person that was important to him.

_'I guess I really can entrust Tsukiyo to you…'_ Vulcanus said as the doll that she is manipulating flew out of the room while dispelling the boundary field, and head directly towards the rooftop where Tsukiyo is staying…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Supergirl and Batgirl is already on Luthor's trail." Superman said. He then looked towards the newly arrived Martian from a parallel dimension, the Justice Lord J'onn Jonz.<p>

"… and the dimensions appeared to be collapsing on each other. Our Batman created this portal, trying to find some help." JLord Martian said. He already explained his world's 'situation' to the other members of the Justice League during the time that JLeague Superman was contacting Supergirl and Batgirl. But he still kept listening to the JLord Martians thru his super hearing ability.

"But what can we do?" JLeague Green Lantern said, trusting the story of the other dimension's Martian.

"We're not sure yet, but my dimension seems to be the center of everything that's happening, that's why I believe that it would be the best place to start looking for answers." JLord Martian continued his explanation.

"Have you read his mind yet?" JLeague Batman asked their resident Martian.

"Martians don't do that to one another."

"Can't, or oath?"

"Oath." JLeague Martian replied emotionlessly.

After a few seconds of discussion…

"I'll be more than willing to help, but what about the falling meteor that we are supposed to stop?" Superman asked.

"We'll help." It is then that Superman of the Justice Lords along with the other members of the Justice Lords appeared on the dimensional wormhole. The Justice League is surprised after seeing the costume change of their Justice Lord counterparts. They looked… darker and somewhat sinister…

"So it is a give and take. You'll help us save our planet, then we'll help you save yours." JLeague Hawkgirl smiled to her JLord counterpart. Her counterpart then gave a seemingly forced smile to her, making JLeague Hawkgirl wonder why.

"It's a deal then." JLord Green Lantern then walked towards his JLeague counterpart. "We'll save your world first then…" And all of a sudden, JLord Green Lantern projected a massive knuckle with spikes, then smacked his JLeague counterpart. However, the JLeague Green Lantern was able to block the attack barely with his own projection shield. But the force of the attack sent Lantern being pinned on the wall of the Watchtower.

"John!" JLeague Hawkgirl yelled towards her comrade. She then glared towards JLord Green Lantern as she prepared to attack, but JLord Batman threw an Ice Batarang towards her wings, thus freezing it and halting her movement. JLeague Hawkgirl then fell to the floor.

"What are you guys doing!?" Superman and Batman immediately prepared for battle against their counterparts. JLord Superman then used his super speed and attacked JLeague Superman with a powerful punch on the stomach. JLeague Superman winced in pain. Since the one who punched him is also Superman with the same powers as that of him, he knew that he had this kind of power himself. But he rarely used it because he doesn't want to kill anyone aside from the likes of Darkseid. But his JLord counterpart used that kind of attack to him, as if literally aiming to knock him out.

The punch that the JLord Superman created a shockwave that shook the entire Watchtower. Even JLeague Batman, who is currently beside JLeague Superman when the attack was executed, gut sent pinned on the wall just by a mere shockwave. JLeague Batman is about to stand up when his JLord counterpart punched him right on his chest, a punch he knew that could knock someone out cold, a punch that he also know but he never decided to use. JLeague Batman fell on his knees, and then saw how his JLeague teammates are being annihilated by their JLord counterparts in a cold, brutal way.

"One… question…" JLeague Batman muttered before losing consciousness "WHY?" He asked his JLord counterpart.

"Because you and your friends can't do what's needed to be done…" JLord Batman said coldly. It is enough for JLeague Batman to realize, before completely falling unconscious, that this counterpart of theirs from another dimension might have the same appearance as of theirs, but their ideals are entirely different. The Justice League is a team who implements truth and justice based on the law. But this new team, the Justice Lords, implements the law thru their own ideals. That's why their attacks are more ruthless and powerful. Their counterpart, is a team that is willing to kill just to implement their own justice if necessary.

"Everyone!" The Flash shook his head after the powerful shockwave that was created by JLord Superman's attack. He is also got pinned in a wall due to the impact. But much to his surprise, he saw all of his Justice League comrades was severely beaten by their Justice Lord counterpart, taking advantage of JLord Superman's shockwave.

"Flash." JLord Superman and the other members of the Justice Lord looked towards him. It is then that the Flash noticed that he is the only one who doesn't have a Justice Lord counterpart. "We don't mean to do this."

"You don't mean to do this? But my friends are all knocked out because of you!" The Flash said angrily as he prepared to fight even on his own. "Maybe that's the reason why my counterpart from your world leaves your group!"

"Wrong." JLord Wonder Woman looked towards him with compassion. "We became like this, because we lost you."

This surprised the speedster, making him lose whatever courage that he had to fight the Justice Lord on his own.

"And we won't allow the same thing to happen here on your world. That's why…" JLord Green Lantern took advantage of the surprised speedster and shot him with his Lantern Ring blast, immediately knocking the speedster down like his fellow teammates. "…we'll change this world… with our own hands…"

The Justice Lords then looked outside the transparent wall of the Watchtower, displaying Earth. After a few seconds, the meteor that was supposed to be stopped by the Justice League passed a few kilometers away. And based on JLeague Batman's coordinates that was displayed on screen, the meteor will fall on the outskirts near the city of Metropolis.

"First things first… we'll need to save this world from that…" JLord Superman said while glaring towards the falling meteor…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto quickly barged into the rooftop's door in hurry so he can meet Tsukiyo to stop her Goddess, Vulcanus, on her 'rampage' before someone from Nifheim might target her. Even though he is still now sure about the possible relationship of Vulcan to the Goddesses that he knew, he still needs to stop her from 'using' Tsukiyo. And form that, he will determine who really is this Goddess and her relationship from the previous events that happened. (The rooftop of the school on this fic is similar to that of TWGOK's campus rooftop)<p>

He quickly looked towards Tsukiyo's favorite spot and sure though, he saw Tsukiyo sitting on that bench complete with her elegant carpet, but without her telescope this time. And she is emitting a different presence than before.

"Tsukiyo…" Naruto then casually ran towards the girl. But he stopped halfway as he realized that the girl had slightly different appearance than before. She had somewhat peach-colored hair and a visible halo above her head. "…a halo… so the Goddess has taken over her consciousness…"

Naruto then felt a surge of power from the girl and in a single instance, created a boundary field on the rooftop…

"So this you're doing… creating some kind of a boundary field so others won't detect your presence." Naruto muttered seriously.

"Interesting… for a human to know the term boundary field…" The Goddess within Tsukiyo spoke in amusement. I am a powerless Goddess by myself. My eyesight is poor, my hearing is bad. I cannot even walk properly. However, I can manipulate any objects at will by a soul within them. Those objects serve as my very own eyes, hands, and senses." The doll, Luna, then arrived in levitating position and float beside Vulcanus. "Aside from creating a boundary field, I can protect Tsukiyo as long as there are objects around me."

Vulcanus then manipulated the benches on the rooftop, making them float a few feet above them. Naruto narrowed his eyes towards the benches.

"So that explains her powers." Naruto nodded to himself. "But to threaten me like this is such an overboard! Why do you have to do this to me? I need to speak to Tsukiyo!"

And with a glow, Tsukiyo's consciousness swapped with Vulcanus, reverting the peach-colored hair back to its usual blonde-yellow hair.

"Naruto-kun…" Tsukiyo said with somewhat expressive eyes. "Why… why did you not try to visit me? I know that we are communicating thru email, but I haven't met you since the festival! I just wanted to see you so Luna suggested using her powers… And then I found out that you are spending time with Ayukawa-san, Shiomiya-san, and other girls except me!"

"Wha…?" Naruto got surprised after hearing that Tsukiyo's hate is only because of not visiting her. "Well… yeah… you're right. That's my fault. I thought that nothing is wrong since we can communicate thru SMS and emails, but I never realized that…. It is already a big deal. And here am I trying to talk to you… like nothing happened." Naruto said sincerely with a sad tone. "But… just one question… why are you this angry at me? I mean… what are you angry at? Is it about me not being able to visit you or because of what Vulcanus said about me talking with my other friends?" Naruto asked with stupid face.

This made Tsukiyo blush since she never thought that Naruto would ask such straight forward question. However, she just realized, just now, that Naruto called those girls as friends without any hint of lies and deception. After all, she can sense such due to the powers of Vulcanus within her. During the festival, she spent time not only with him, but along with Ayukawa Tenri and Shiomiya Shiori. And she knew very well that those two girls also have some special feelings for her object of affection just like her. But Naruto seemed not to pay any mind on it. Is it really the case, or he is just too dumb for him not to realize that?

"That's why I need you to tell me what made you angry. That way, I can apologize to you properly." Naruto said calmly. "Because I don't want any of my friends to get angry at me."

"…?!" Tsukiyo gave a sad smile. 'So he really sees me just as a friend.' She then yelled towards Naruto. "From the moment that I met you… you're always on my mind. You changed me for the better… and I even got new friends because you were by my side. You are always very kind to everyone. And I am happy to know that side of yours as well. That's why it pains me for not seeing you and knowing that you are spending time with your other 'friends'! I hate this feeling… I hate it!"

"I see." Naruto then smiled towards Tsukiyo despite the girl's outburst. "I am glad to see… that you are now freely expressing yourself like this."

"Don't look at me like that!" Tsukiyo yelled back. "I always… always wanted for me not to experience this feeling! That's why I isolated myself away from everyone! But you came and changed me! And those feelings started to develop within me before I even know it! And now, this very feeling that I don't want to feel is the very same feeling that was enveloping within me! That's why I hate this feeling!"

Naruto then remembered Tsukiyo's story during the first time that they were able to talk casually on the rooftop (Chapter 9). She wanted to escape from reality since she doesn't want to feel emotions that she is feeling when her parents are fighting against each other. So he can understand the feeling that Tsukiyo wanted to convey… that's why…

"Before I met you… I thought that it would've been alright if I would be left alone… but ever since you came… I started feeling these emotions because of you… every time that I spent time with you… made me want to know more about you. Every time that I will know something new about you… made me want to be always by your side. And before I knew it… you'll always appear on my mind… on my heart whenever I am alone. I just wanted to be with you! I just wanted you to be with me!" Tsukiyo eyes then formed some tears and started falling on her cheeks.

He is her very first true friend. He is the one who changed her view in life. He is the one who saved her from the pain of being alone. That's why she can't help but realize how special this boy is for her…

"I am sorry… for not being able to always be with you." Naruto said with a sad smile. "But please remember… no matter what happens, you will always be a very important, precious friend for me. You are not alone. No matter what happens, we already share a bond between us."

"You still don't get it, do you? You blockhead!" Tsukiyo yelled towards Naruto once again.

"Yeah. I still don't get it." Naruto said with a sheepish grin. "That's why I want to know… not thru your words, but thru our bonds!"

"Friends… Bonds…. Just tell me the truth! Just who I am for you!?"

"You are a stubborn girl who once tried to live alone, isolated from everyone. But you are a very kind, sweet person that I don't want to lose. Because to me, you're a very precious person that I need to protect." Naruto answered sincerely. This made Tsukiyo's expression from sad to somewhat expectant and affectionate. "That's why… I know that I just realized that I've hurt you. Even now, I can't guarantee that I won't make you sad again…"

_"You're talking like it is someone else' problem!"_ Vulcanus, while manipulating Luna, moved the floating benches a few meters on top of Naruto's head. _"If you say something irresponsible, I'll drop all these in your head!" _But deep within Vulcanus, she is smiling since this is the first time that she saw a human like the blonde knucklehead in front of her…

"But if I made you sad again… I am willing to accept any punishment. Because I'd rather accept whatever punishment you had for me than lose a precious friend! Because all that I can do for you is to protect you! I'll protect you… no… I'll protect all of my precious friends with my life. That's why… please accept my apology, Tsukiyo." Naruto bowed to the girl in sincere apology.

Tsukiyo then just realized… Naruto kept on saying 'precious friends' for those people who are close to him… including her… that's because he values all of them equally… he values them as those that he will treasure no matter what. That's why… nothing is wrong except for her own judgement… Naruto might have treated her just as a 'precious friend' but that also simply means that he is also treating everyone on equal grounds. That's why… the other girls, and her, who are close to Naruto, are still on a leveled playing field. So there is no point being jealous for trivial matters. All that she just needs to do, is to express her true feeling to him…

It is then that Tsukiyo felt a hand that was placed on top of her head. She looked up, only to see Naruto smiling towards her while petting her head.

"I told you before, didn't I? There are so many beautiful things in this world… Beautiful things that you cannot search alone on your own… Those that you can find if you are with someone who treasures you… as a friend… You are my precious friend, right?" (Naruto said this from Chapter 9)

"Hai… and you also are… my most precious someone…" Tsukiyo muttered in a very silent tone with a dark blush on her face that could make a tomato jealous… "Let's find those beautiful things together… Naruto-kun…" Tsukiyo then stood up from her bench, then hugged the knucklehead before he could even react. The gesture once again surprised Naruto, as he felt shivers down her spine due to the close contact…

"Her expression… just like that of Yui's, not, like that of Hinata's as well…" Naruto thought…

"Please, let me stay like this for a while… because this is your punishment… baka." Tsukiyo said with an affectionate smile as she continued to hug the blonde guy.

_"For a human, your determination is quite amazing. You didn't even flinch after seeing all my powers…" _ Vulcanus said thru the doll as she dropped the benches and arranged them on their usual orders thru her manipulation. _"… That was enough for me to realize that you also do treasure Tsukiyo that much…"_

"Yeah. Because that's the truth." Naruto smiled towards the doll.

Suddenly, a pair of beautiful, ethereal, angelic wings bloomed behind Tsukiyo without the blonde girl even knowing as she is still snuggling on Naruto's chest. This surprised Naruto, but Vulcanus just nodded in affirmation.

_"My lost Goddess powers… was now fully restored. It is all thanks to you..."_ Vulcanus said as she felt her overflowing Goddess power returning on exponential rate due to the level of affection that Tsukiyo had for the Shinobi. _"…I can't believe that a knucklehead human like you will become a very important medium for something important like this…"_

"Angelic Wings… is the symbol of a true power of a Goddess?" Naruto muttered. He then inquired… "Are you really a Goddess?"

"Luna… I believe that we can trust Naruto-kun… about your sisters… so…" Tsukiyo said without removing her embrace.

_"I won't allow that. You are already involved, Tsukiyo. I won't let another human get involved on this crisis." _Vulcanus replied. _"This is the battle of the Jupiter Sisters. I'll make sure that New Hell will pay for deceiving us…"_

"So you really are one of the Jupiter Sisters… huh?" Naruto muttered in a seemingly absent-mindedly way. This made Vulcanus and Tsukiyo looked towards him seriously.

_"You're talking like… you already know them…"_ Vulcanus muttered in wary.

"Well… I guess…" Naruto grinned. "If that's the case, then you guys are looking for each other. I happen to become a friend of them, that's all…"

Tsukiyo and Vulcanus have surprise all over their faces. How come…?

It is then that the boundary field created by Vulcanus got distorted temporarily due to some magical powers outside of it. Vulcanus quickly looked above in wary to see who is responsible for it. And much to Tsukiyo's surprise, two beings with Angelic Wings are descending from above…

_"It's been a while, Vul-neesama…" _The Goddess with braided hair and large ribbon said with a smile.

_"I am glad… that we were able to meet you again!"_ The Goddess with pink hair and strange marking on her face greeted Vulcanus energetically.

"Ayukawa-san…. And Kanon-chan…?" Tsukiyo muttered in awe after seeing two girls that she is familiar with…

_"No… they are… Diana and Apollo…" _Vulcanus said in surprise, and then a small smile after seeing two of her long lost sisters…

Naruto, on the other hand, smiled on the sidelines. He is right, Vulcanus is one of the Jupiter Sisters…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"There it is!" Supergirl yelled after seeing the getaway vehicle that Lex Luthor and Ultra-Humanite was using. She dropped Batgirl on one of the Building's rooftop and the two of them chased the fugitives on their own way.<p>

"So the sidekicks are the ones who are chasing us this time?" Luthor said in somewhat disappointed tone.

With Lex Luthor on the driver's seat, Ultra-Humanite took the defense as he fired his pistol towards the approaching Supergirl. Supergirl didn't bother to dodge since she is, after all, physically bulletproof. However, Ultra-Humanite changed his bullets into ammo of tear gas and fired it towards the unsuspecting Supergirl, making the girl cough due to the smoke it created. Kara loose down her momentum and fell on the streets, still coughing heavily.

Batgirl then threw some Batarangs towards the wheels of the getaway vehicle but Lex managed to dodge them on the last second. However, it is actually just a distraction for Batgirl for her to be able to land properly on the vehicle's roof. But Ultra-Humanite managed to grab her legs and throw her off the streets. Luckily, Supergirl was able to save Batgirl on the split second before she landed painfully on the concrete that could possibly break her bones.

"Just how did Clark and Batman just do it?" Supergirl said in annoyance. Batgirl just sighed after realizing the difference between her and her Bat mentor…

"The Justice League is getting over their heads for them to let their sidekicks chase us." Ultra-Humanite smirked. They reached the outskirts of Metropolis with Supergirl and Batgirl still in tow. However, much to the two super-villains and female heroes surprise, they saw a meteor landed on the outskirt near their current location, creating a massive shockwave as a result that could be felt in the entire Metropolis that shattered a lot of glass panes and triggered a lot of alarms…

Lex Luthor was out-maneuvered due to the shockwave, making himself lose control of their getaway vehicle. But Ultra-Humanite grabbed him to leap away from the vehicle before it bumped on a massive rock. The Ultra-Humanite prepared to fight against Supergirl and Batgirl, but he saw that the two female heroes are looking seriously towards the fallen meteor…

"Isn't this… the meteor that Superman and the Justice League supposed to stop…?" Batgirl asked Supergirl.

"I believe it is…" Supergirl said seriously. "Did they fail to stop it?"

It is then that the meteorite shook… then cracked like an egg… and exploded… The duo of villains and female superheroes looked towards the meteor source of explosion in anticipation, only to see a being with gray, muscular physiques that was definitely larger than that of Darkseid marching out of the explosion. It has grotesque appearance with multiple diamond-like protrusions all over his body… And it is no other than Doomsday…

"Oh no… a super alien…" Batgirl muttered.

Doomsday then roared out loud, creating another massive set of shockwaves that sent the girls and the villains flying. Doomsday then saw Supergirl and seemingly recognized a familiar mark on the part of her chest…

"Su…per…man…" Doomsday roared as he quickly dashed towards Supergirl.

"You just arrived and are now picking a fight? Now I can say that I don't like you!" Supergirl also dashed towards Doomsday. She attempted to punch the monster, but Doomsday caught her fist and punched her back. The attack created a massive impact that sent Supergirl skidding on a massive rock with pained reaction on her face.

"Supergirl!" Batgirl yelled to her friend as Doomsday jumped towards Supergirl's location. Supergirl saw it and took all her determination to barrel roll, evading the massive stomp from the monster. But Doomsday grabbed her in her thigh and slammed her violently on the ground. Another massive shockwave occurred. And the attack made Supergirl vomit blood.

Doomsday still didn't let go of Supergirl and threw her from the outskirt up to above the central part of Metropolis. The monster followed the airborne female Kryptonian by also leaping towards her, clasped his massive, diamond-clad fists, and swung it down violently once again towards Supergirl before she could even react. The attack produced another shockwave that leveled the rooftops of the nearest buildings, and also slamming Supergirl on the Central district of Metropolis, producing a massive crater and also several demolished buildings…

"Oh no!" Batgirl quickly used her grappling hook to also make her way towards Metropolis where Kara landed after the massive blow from Doomsday.

"Whatever that monster is, he had my thanks." Ultra-Humanite smirked along with Lex Luthor as they continued to flee on foot with slower pace. After all, someone is buying them time to escape properly…

The monster also landed a few meters away from the crater where Supergirl landed. He is now walking towards the battered girl for another set of attacks. Even Supergirl, who is in the verge of losing her consciousness, cannot believe what just happened to her. Just after taking a few hits, she was reduced into something like this… and that monster did it to a Kryptonian like her!

As Doomsday is about to grab her once again, he was shot but multiple police and military tanks who just arrived in time. But the monster didn't get affected by any of those artilleries. He faced and combined force of the military and police by stretching both his arms on both his sides, then clapped both his palms in massive speed. This created a powerful shockwave that even flipped the police mobiles and military tanks along with a seemingly 2 meter-wide trench that demolished another set of buildings. It also opened some pipelines and gas leaks, creating an instant massive fire that spread in multiple blocks of the city…

Metropolis, right now, is about to experience… hell…

Batgirl took advantage of the occupied Doomsday to take the weakened Supergirl and used her grappling hook to get away from the monster as soon as possible. However, Doomsday saw it so he grabbed some random sharp debris and threw it sharply towards the rope of the hook before Batgirl could even take off. Batgirl felt shivers run down her spine as the monster ran towards her and Supergirl in massive speeds…

"Leave me alone, Barb… That monster… has the power… to destroy this world… get… away…" Supergirl said in a weakened, pleading tone.

The monster reached them and swung his titanic fists towards them… Batgirl just closed her eyes as the events of her life flashed thru her mind…

But her thinking was halted by a shockwave that made even the monster itself skid backwards. She then looked towards those who are responsible, and saw Superman and the other members of the 'Justice League' standing right in front of her to protect them. However, she also immediately realized that that are donning different, darker costumes than what they usually do…

"Look that that thing…" JLord Green Lantern said while looking towards the recovering Doomsday.

"From the looks of it, it is looking for an excitement." JLord Hawkgirl smirked.

"When we stopped it, this world will be so grateful that they'll be all over for us." JLord Superman said with an arrogant smirk.

"If we can stop it." JLord Martian said.

"With that opponent, I guess it really is alright to leave Batman on the Watchtower to observe our counterparts. I doubt he would want to fight something like this." JLord Wonder Woman said.

"Let's roll…" JLord Superman said as the Justice Lords, posing as the Justice League, dashed towards the monster for an all out battle at the heart of Metropolis.

Supergirl, even weakened, and Batgirl heard the Justice Lords.

"They are talking… out of their character…" Batgirl muttered.

"What happened to you… Clark?" Supergirl said while looking towards the JLord Superman…

The stage is now being set for another battle. With all the changes that are happening even without the involvement of Nifheim, how can Naruto adapt in all these situations…?

**Author's Note:**

Finally done. Whew. This is quite a long Chapter. That's also one of the reasons why it took time posting a new Chapter. This Chapter almost had the same length of two combined Chapters. Well, this is to compensate for more than a month delay of posting this Chapter. And also, today is the first anniversary of this fic of this website so I also extended the length of this Chapter. That's why, Happy First Anniversary for this fic!

Alright. For some serious note.

For that someone who PM me saying that Kaguya's involvement on this fic is kinda random, then it's your opinion. Kaguya was first mentioned on this fic on Chapter 11 and also on the succeeding Chapters. If you didn't notice that, then you're missing a lot on this story.

Now, for those of you guys who know the DCAUverse, you guys should notice that this arc is a DCAUish arc. I involved a lot of DCAU villains and amalgamated three DCAU episodes into one arc. They are:

Season 1 Episode 18 – 19: Injustice Gang – This episode is all about Luthor assembling a team of villains to defeat the Justice League. But of course, they failed.

Season 2 Episode 11 – 12: A Better World – This one is about the Justice Lords from alternate universe trying to take over the Justice League's world thru force. Of course, they also failed.

Season 2 Episode 17 – 18: Secret Society – Another one that is about Grodd also assembling a team of villains with the same purpose of defeating the Justice League.

Of course, I have changed a lot in setting for it to fit the current storyline of this fic. After all, there are two reasons for me to do it. First is that, the main purpose of this arc is to introduce Naruto, Yusuke, Goku and the gang to the world of this fic. I have a reason for this but as a spoiler, this has something to do for me to develop the possible future Cadmus Crisis. 2nd, I can't have the DCAU be thrown in the sidelines as the story regarding the Awakening of the Goddesses are taking place. After all, the verse of this fic is technically the DCAUverse. I also wanted to see how the anime heroes will fit against the notorious villains of this fic, to that's the wrap.

I know that this Chapter has slower pacing than the past Chapters, but please bear with me since I need these Chapters to develop the future arcs, especially the Awakening of the Goddesses. Thank you guys!

Once again, thank you and please drop your reviews for this Chapter for additional motivation. Ja ne!


	25. Chapter 25 - A Better World

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I apologize if I took my time posting a new Chapter this time. A lot of things happened in real life that I can't just ignore or postponed. But I didn't stop writing this fic even if I can only write a few paragraphs a day. I hope you guys can still forgive my snail-paced update on these past couple of Chapters.

But like what I have always said, this fic is a priority of mine whenever I had free time writing it. So there is just no way that I'll just abandon writing this. That's what I can ensure you all. And I dedicate this to you guys, my wonderful readers, my main motivation and inspiration on writing this fic. I'll never get tired on saying thank you for appreciation on writing this fic.

Moving on... for review responses.

**Kinunatzs:** Wow... just wow. Your recommendation and idea regarding PGod Naruto is just amazing. And I would love to include that plot in this story if possible. I honestly haven't thought about that possibility and plot. That's why it is amazing for me, especially the dark feel like that of Fate/Zero. However, if I did include your suggestion regarding PGod Naruto, that will drastically change the plot of this story since I already have planned everything till the end game. But don't worry since I have noted your plot suggestion, and if a certain situation that required something close to your suggested arc, then I'll definitely use it with your consent. Thank you very much!

**FreshNerd: **Hello sir! It's been a while. As for the concept of multi-verse and parallel-verse, only one Naruto exists since he came from an outside rift of the main reality where this fic is happening. So there will only be one Naruto/Shinobi, unless plot demands an appearance of a Shinobi from an alternate reality. Thank you!

**The True Healer of Hades: **Well, I kinda expected a comment like this sir. However, I believe that if you are familiar with the Goddess hosts of the TWGOK Manga and have religiously remembered everything that happened on this fic since the appearance of the TWGOK characters, then I believe that I had properly developed the girls' feelings for Naruto long before the events from the last Chapter. Thank you for your review sir!

**bankai777: **Yup. Naruto will have a battle with the Justice Lords, and this arc will focus on that. Thank you!

**William: **Thank you for the cake sir! Haha. Yup, I do also feel like I have a handful of characters and most of them required character development and screen time since it is required as the story progress. So I apologize if they confused you regarding the characters. Just Google their appearance if you happen to be confused on who is the person that was included on the current scene, situation.

**Yami no Zero: **I'll try to make this story more engaging sir. Thank you for your comments!

**frankieu: **Thank you for your comment sir! Don't worry since I have amalgamated the events from the Justice Lord Arc, Secret Society Arc and Injustice Arc of DCAU, based on how I have arranged this current arc of this fic, Lex won't be the one to defeat the Justice Lords. Haha. Time to introduce the Shounen Heroes to the mainstream world of this fic! Haha.

**R-King 93: **Yup, they will be more than surprised since aside from Naruto barely using his true powers, he is also about to receive his power-up like that of what happened when he met the Sage of the Six Paths from the canon Manga. Haha. Thank you!

**rinnegan18:** Well, regarding Naruto agreeing with the Justice Lords ideals for justice, it will be tackled on this Chapter. And I hope I'll be able to execute the message properly. Thank you sir!

**BoggyGReaper: **Yes. Naruto will be involved on the Justice Lords battle in more ways than one. Haha. But he'll not fight alone. We'll see that as this arc progress. Thanks!

**sect: **Yup. That's how it is. I apologize since I wasn't able to double check and proof-read the last Chapter before posting it. So I wasn't able correct some grammar and tenses.

**Capturinggod200: **Thank you! I hope I could meet your expectations on how I will handle the Justice Lords. And it is my priority to respond to reviews since the reviews from the readers are my main motivation on writing this fic. That's why please expect that I will respond to reviews each time I post a new Chapter.

**Ice Sniper: **Haha. Your review made me smile sir! Well, this arc has a lot going into it aside from the battle with the Justice Lords since I'll also need to develop the Jupiter Sisters and also the summit/assembly of the anime heroes that are involved in the Hades incident of this fic. Well, thinking about how I can execute that plot properly is really taxing. That's also one of the reason why it took time updating this fic. I want to at least lessen any possible inconsistencies that I may create due to the huge cast of characters involved. Thank you!

**Randy Nyema: **Hello sir! At last I was able to finally post the update. I apologize for the long overdue for posting this Chapter. Thank you for your I apologize since I may not be able to post the stories on my usual 2-3 week routine like I can do so in the past due to the workload that I had in my work. Just imagine working 12 hours a day with 1 hour travel time back and forth. Haha.

**Zikarn Krais: **Yeah, what the hell. Haha. Alright. Seriously, like what I have said to my previous Chapters, I love power-ups, regardless is they are legit or ass-pull types. And besides, this is a fanfic so I believe it is just okay to put some changes like some additional power-ups. I know some will not like it, but I'll never force anyone to like it.

**Minato 1: **Thank you for your comment sir. As for your first comment, may I humbly ask what specific part of the fic did I ever seriously compare Naruto with the Goddesses from Ah My Goddess? Thank you!

**leopk4003: **Hello sir! Thank you for recommending me to read Naruto's profile against Goku on the 'Naruto the Human Alien' fic. Though most of the comments and information provided in that fic are controversial and arguable, that still gave me some better overview of Naruto's real potential. That's why I really thank you for recommending that fic to me. It is a good read.

**DarkReaper123: **Yeah. Naruto is an infamous blockhead after all. I'm just taking advantage of it on this fic. Haha. Thanks!

**Guilty Sloth: **Wow... how should I say this... I really am grateful, happy, or whatever other positive emotions I should feel when reading your reviews and comments for Chapter 6-10. I really do appreciate you taking your time and pointing out the important points of each Chapter. Those comments made me feel my strong and weak points while writing this fic. That made me feel the urge to forward on how you will review the other Chapters sir! Once again, Arigatou Guzaimasu!

**joe: **Naruto's power-up, including the dojutsus, will definitely be covered on the next arc. Naruto needs to acquire new power and hax that would made him a very considerable force to reckon with even on his base power. Thanks!

**Krazyfanfiction1, WarzPark, RoyalTwinFangs, Joe, nightmaster000, sect, and Guest: **Thank you for your small but meaningful comments! I really appreciate your consistent reviews!

Here goes Chapter 25!

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

_(From here, anything that might happen on this Chapter is entirely my personal point of view on how things will turn out. The Characters on this fic are a lot more powerful than their Manga counterparts respectively. Whatever happens on this Chapter is my view on how fights will turn out using the current powers that they have on this fic, but that doesn't mean that the results will be the same if the characters from their manga counterpart met and battle. So please don't bash me on this. Thank you!)_

_(Also, you might notice some plot hole or some things that I haven't covered up on the past and latest Chapters. However, rest assured that I will cover it up on the next Chapters. Since I can only write specific amounts of the story per Chapter. And also please check the Author's Note section during the end of the Chapter for some clarifications. Thank you.)_

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 25**

Rooftop of one of the academic buildings of Maijima High…

_"Nee-sama!"_ Apollo, who switched consciousness with her human host, Nakagawa Kanon, yelled in happiness after seeing one of her long lost sister as she landed on the rooftop, dispelling her Goddess Wings… She is accompanied by another one of her Goddess sister, Diana, who is also sealed within a female human, Ayukawa Tenri.

_"It has been far too long…" _Diana also greeted her lost sister as the two of them ran towards Vulcanus who just awakened her Goddess powers within Tsukiyo Kujo… _"We sisters have taken on different appearances, but I'm glad that we have finally met after everything that happened…"_

_"I'm surprised… but still, I also am glad seeing the two of you after we sacrificed ourselves during the Almage Machina."_ Vulcanus said towards her sisters with a smile. The three of the Jupiter Sisters gathered around, happiness was painted all over their faces. _"It appears that the time has come for us to be united once again…"_

Naruto, the one who assembled them on the other hand, is just standing in distance away from the Jupiter Sisters as they catch up on each other. He is currently leaning with his back on one of the planted trees on the rooftop garden with a small smile on his face. He knew very well that he should just leave the three alone for now, but due to the threat against the Goddesses from Nifheim, he decided to stay with them to watch over the Goddesses.

_"But how…? I have created a boundary field so no one can sense me when I am using my Goddess powers. How does the two of you were able to sense me?" _Vulcanus inquired.

_"It was thanks to Naruto-san." _Diana smiled towards the Shinobi who is standing in the distance. _"He asked me and Apollo if we have a sister named Vulcanus, and after explaining everything that's going on, he said that he was able to meet you. That's why Apollo and I didn't hesitate to meet you."_

_"I see… so you really knew my sisters personally, Uzumaki."_ Vulcanus looked towards Naruto in neutral expression. She then looked back towards her sisters. _"But how? That guy is with me and Tsukiyo this entire time that I am testing him. So I know that he didn't contact anyone…"_

"Do you remember earlier when I barged out of the boundary field that you have created on the Astronomy Club?" Naruto said with a casual smile. "During that time, you were left behind to fix the mess of that room while I am on my way here on the rooftop to meet Tsukiyo. That's the time when I created 2 Kage Bunshins to locate Kanon and Tenri to explain what the current situation is."

"Kage Bunshin?" Tsukiyo swapped consciousness with Vulcanus, regaining control of her body. Vulcanus once again passed her consciousness to Tsukiyo's doll, Luna. After all, Vulcanus knew that she can no longer hide everything to Tsukiyo so it would be better to let her hear everything that she needs to know.

"Yeah." Naruto then used his favorite hand seal, creating two Shadow Clones beside him. That surprised Tsukiyo while Vulcanus narrowed her eyes towards Naruto. "This is my Kage Bunshin, or Shadow Clones. That's one of my abilities."

"You also have… some special powers?" Tsukiyo muttered in disbelief.

Naruto then created another hand seal to dispel the Clones, and another hand seal to create a puff of smoke that enveloped his entire body. After a few seconds, the smoke cleared, displaying Naruto on his Shinobi outfit. This further surprised the moon girl…

"Yeah. I am a Shinobi. And Kage Bunshin is one of my favorite jutsus." Naruto grinned under his Kakashi-mask.

"It can't be… you're that Shinobi who is assisting the superheroes, yet you prefer to live like a normal student?" Tsukiyo once again inquired.

"That's right." Naruto said with a sad smile. "I am sorry for hiding this to you this entire time. After all, I didn't know that you also have… a Goddess within you just like Tenri and Kanon."

"That's… quite a lot to take in…" Tsukiyo then sat down on her carpet-clad bench. "… then… that might be the reason why you met Luna's sisters…" She said, still absorbing the information that she just acquired.

"That's right, Kujo-san." Tenri also swapped consciousness with Diana. After all, Tenri and Tsukiyo became good friends after Naruto introduced them to each other during the Festival (from Chapter 17). "But please don't misunderstand. Everything happened just by chance. Naruto-kun didn't know about the Goddesses, and I, along with Kanon-san didn't know anything about Naruto's powers as well until recently."

"Something just happened on the past few days that made us realize that Naruto and the Shinobi is one and the same person." Kanon also swapped with Apollo. "I am also quite surprised after knowing that fact along with the other things that are also happening without us knowing. But Naruto-kun is fighting to protect us before we even know it."

"You don't need to say that. Just like what I always said, I'll protect you guys no matter what. And I'll never back down to my words. Because that's my Nindo –ttebayo!" Naruto grinned.

"Then tell me, Naruto-kun." Tsukiyo said with a serious expression. "Did you befriend me just because you felt the presence of the Goddess within me?"

"Ha? I didn't even know that you have a Goddess within you until today!" Naruto replied in complaining tone. "We became friends because I want you to be my friend! That's all that there is to it!"

"I see. Then it's fine. I believe and trust you, Naruto-kun." Tsukiyo smiled towards Naruto. The smile is so kawaii that even made Naruto feel something warm on his face.

Tsukiyo then tried to reminisce all the time that she is spent with Naruto. He is someone who followed his own ideals in life, and his ideals have enough charisma to change even her very own ideals without even trying to force it to her. After some time, after seeing him helping an old man (from Chapter 16), she also realized that Naruto is a very kind person and he is who he is no matter who the person he is together with. He'll always think on how he can help someone regardless of the situation, just like on what he did to her and the old man from before. When he saw someone in trouble, he can't leave them be, to the point that he'll almost stop caring for himself just to help that someone. That is the reason why she started liking him more than just being friends…

And now that he discovered that the blonde knucklehead is the phantom hero Shinobi who is protecting the world within the shadows unlike the Justice League, she felt something different within her. After all, despite having all those powers, he chose to live a normal life as possible. He chose humility over power and fame. That's why this new admiration to him right now further increased her affection to the Shinobi.

_"I see... so the one who is protecting my sisters against the Nifheim Generals within the altered Fuzetsu a few days ago… was you… Uzumaki…" _Vulcanus muttered with somewhat surprised tone. _"I somewhat have a hunch… but I still can't believe that it is actually you who fought against the Nifheim Generals…"_

"Well, yeah…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "So you also did feel my presence during that battle even though you guys are powerless within that altered Fuzetsu."

_"Even if I am weakened during that time, I can still vaguely sense the presence of my sisters who are involved on that battle."_ Vulcanus said thru Tsukiyo's doll. _"I attempted to hurt you earlier, yet you were actually the one who is protecting my sisters during that battle. With that, I don't know how should I apologize and also express my gratitude for you." _She continued in somewhat melancholic tone.

"Just don't mind it. The thought is enough –ttebayo!" Naruto just grinned to the newly awakened Goddess.

Seeing Naruto's gesture made Vulcanus further realized why Tsukiyo started having some special feelings this person. Despite of what everything that he had already done, he still remains the same kind of person like he normally used to without asking or expecting anything in return. That further established her growing trust and respect for the blonde Shinobi. It is also then that she realized something out of place…

_"Hmmm… now that I think about it, I just realized that Apollo and Diana are also within the hearts of two individual human girls. With me included on that list made me wonder what's the reason why we are sealed within human girls after what happened during the Almage Machina."_ Vulcanus said while looking towards her sisters.

_"I believe that I have the answer regarding that question."_ Diana's voice echoed, but not swapping her consciousness with Tenri. _"After seeing how multiple powerful Weiss that we have sealed by sacrificing ourselves during the Almage Machina surfacing here in the material world, it can be easily concluded that the seal that we have created was destroyed thru unknown power and reasons. But since the Weiss have weakened due to the seal, they needed some source of power to revive their power. And humans are the ones that can be used as containers for acquiring negative emotions that will be essential for the restoration of their powers."_

_"But that's already a given information, dear sister." _Vulcanus replied. However, Kanon, Tenri and Tsukiyo nodded in response to the echoing Goddess voice, making Vulcanus understood that Diana is explaining everything from the beginning for the sake of their human hosts.

_"That's right. Nee-sama. But please remember, since we sacrificed ourselves to create that seal to bind the Weiss, us Jupiter Sisters became the part of that seal itself. So with the seal destroyed and with all the sealed Weiss escaped here in the material world to regain their powers, our weakened spirits were also dragged along with them here on Human World. However, we know very well that our presence is the exact opposite as that of Weiss. So if the weakened Weiss had subconsciously resided within a person with high negative emotions, then our spirits as Goddesses resided on human girls with pure hearts."_ Diana finished her explanation.

_"I see. So that's how it is."_ Apollo nodded to herself, her voice only act as an echo since she also didn't swap consciousness with her host, Kanon. _"Well I have no doubt that Kanon is a very pure, honest girl. I believe that the same goes for your hosts, Diana, Vul-neesama."_ Apollo said with a playful tone. Kanon, Tenri and Tsukiyo somewhat felt embarrassed after being praised as pure, honest girls. _"But on the hindsight, the Weiss has been appearing around the material world. But with the three of us spending time with each other here, how come that the three of us was able to regain our powers within this single town? I mean… we sisters could have been spread all over the world due to the power of the broken seal, right?"_

_"That's my question as well, however…"_ Diana then swapped consciousness with Tenri. She then looked towards Naruto who is just listening to the Jupiter Sisters together. This made Naruto tilt his head in response. _"…the Chosen Child's destiny might have been the reason why we are now being gathered like this."_

"That Chosen Child thing again?" Naruto squinted his eyes. "Once and for all, I am not that Chosen Child. I just met everyone of you, but that doesn't mean that I am that one mentioned in your stupid prophecy."

_"Chosen Child… you mean… Uzumaki is… that one mentioned in the prophecy?" _Tsukiyo muttered, ignoring Naruto's protest.

_"That's a high possibility, especially since the Nifheim Generals, Hades of Olympia, and even the Daimakaicho herself acknowledged that he is the Chosen Child."_ Apollo also said while also swapping consciousness with Kanon. _"Well, us Goddesses of the Jupiter pantheon being gathered around here won't be possible if not because of him in the first place."_

The three Goddesses then looked towards Naruto. Naruto then sighed exaggeratedly after seeing them looking towards him, as if giving up on explaining himself for being the Chosen Child.

_"However, I still can't believe it. Not only that the Weiss was able to escape our seal and now being revived, but us Goddesses are now also being targeted as well…" _Vulcanus said, collecting all the information that she just acquired along with her assumptions regarding the current situation…

"I believe that I'll also need to explain the entire situation to Vulcanus based on the information that we acquired from Haqua." Naruto decided to join the conversation. After all, having three Goddesses of the Jupiter Sisters faction gathered around after a long while is not something that will happen every now and then…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>A mountain wrecking shockwave had shattered multiple buildings within its range as JLord Superman and JLord Wonder Woman simultaneously punched the menacing monster known as Doomsday, making the monster skid on the streets of Metropolis. It is followed by an uppercut from the JLord J'onn Jonz, then with a massive hammer projection created by the JLord Green Lantern. That pinned doomsday on the ground, also creating a massive crater on its wake. JLord Hawkgirl then dived from above towards the center of the crater where the monster is pinned down and slammed her fully charged Nth Mace to the monster, creating another massive shockwave.<p>

"Wow… I know that they are beating that monster down… but why does it feel like that something is out of place…?" Batgirl muttered while observing the fight from the distance. She is currently with the now slowly recovering Supergirl after receiving some damage from Doomsday.

"I know… Supergirl replied. "Superman and the other heroes fighting style right now… is quite brutal…" Batgirl just nodded in response.

The Justice Lords then distanced themselves from the crater that was created from their combined attacks, thinking that they have already damaged the monster and won't be recovering in a while. But much to their surprise, they felt a massive incoming force directly from the center of the crater. JLord Green Lantern immediately shielded his comrades from the shockwave. And much to their surprise, the shockwave came just from a mere roar of the monster. Doomsday then dashed towards the group and with a single, powerful punch, JLord Green Lantern's projection got shattered like a fragile glass and sent the Justice Lords being either sent flying or skidding backwards.

JLord Superman is the first one to brace himself as he flew directly towards Doomsday in another attempt to attack. But Doomsday caught his hand this time and grabbed the Man of Steel on his neck. Doomsday then punched JLord Superman's abdomen multiple times, each with matching massive shockwave. JLord Superman tried to get free, but Doomsday's strength is simply above that of his current level of strength. It is then that JLord Hawkgirl flew and landed right on the back of the monster and slammed her charged Nth Mace on the back of the monster. This made Doomsday lose his grip on JLord Superman's neck. JLord Hawkgirl then attempted for another attack, but Doomsday simply grabbed the Nth Mace to halt Hawkgirl's attack and punched her, slamming the girl on the pillar of the elevated train railway.

JLord Wonder Woman was also about to attack Doomsday, but saw the approaching train from the railway was about to crash due to the destruction of the railway. So she got no choice but to save the approaching train thru her super strength. JLord J'onn Jonz then attacked Doomsday as well but the monster easily anticipated his attack and also sent him skidding backwards in pain. JLord Green Lantern projected a large, sword-like blade in an attempt to slice Doomsday in half, but Doomsday simply caught the blade and shattered it with sheer brute strength. Doomsday then used Thunderclap, creating a shockwave that made the weakened Justice Lords got blown away.

"Superman!" Lois Lane, one of the gathered reporters who are watching the battle in distance, got worried after seeing the power of the monster who is seemingly annihilating the entire 'Justice League' on his own…

"This… is bad… really bad…" Supergirl muttered in concerned tone.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I see… So that's the current situation…"<em> Vulcanus muttered after Naruto retold everything that he have learned from Haqua and also from the past events and battles. _"In the end, the Almage Machina War is nothing more than just a trap to weaken the Jupiter Sisters so we cannot interfere with the true sinister plan of Nifheim. And since we are weakened, they created this Runaway Spirit Squad that was camouflaged to hunt us while we are on our weakened state." _She summarized for the human girls to also get a good grasp on the situation.

"That's right." Naruto nodded. "And the gathering tomorrow that was requested by that Daimakaicho will probably be the turning point of what we need to do on everything that New Hell is planning."

_"But still, I can't believe that there will come a time that the Goddesses from different factions, the Makai Kings, the Gods from other Universes, and even the Daimakaicho will be gathering on one certain place and will be discussing the same cause."_ Vulcanus said while looking towards Naruto with half-lidded eyes. _"And everything that happened and about to happen is centered on an oblivious knucklehead who turned out to be the Chosen Child."_

"I'm just doing what I think that I need to do and not because of that prophecy –ttebayo." Naruto complained once again, clearly getting irritated when he was being pointed out as the prophesized Chosen Child.

_"By the way, Diana, Apollo, as I can sense, the Goddess powers of the three of us has almost been restored in full power evident with our halo and Goddess Wings…."_ Diana and Apollo visibly flinched, as if already knowing Vulcanus' incoming inquiry. So the two Goddesses blocked the consciousness of their female human hosts for them to not hear the incoming conversation. Vulcanus also sensed the troubled feelings of her sisters, and she also felt that this is something that Tsukiyo should know so she also blocked Tsukiyo's consciousness before finishing her inquiry. _"… but we know very well how difficult it is to restore our powers. So I am just wondering… how did the two of you recover your powers…?"_

_"Well… a lot of things happened…" _ Diana then glared towards Naruto while emitting some dangerous feminine aura.

_"Yeah… something unacceptable yet inevitable happened…" _Apollo then also took a sharp comical feminine glare towards Naruto.

"Why are you guys glaring at me like that?!" Naruto gulped exaggeratedly while looking towards the glaring girls.

Vulcanus saw this, and it is more than enough for her to realize what these gestures meant. The hosts of her sisters… are also on the same situation of her own host… But she still needs to clarify it on her own…

_"Now, now, sisters. Please stop these vague explanations."_ Vulcanus then also looked towards Naruto, glaring at him as well. _"Please don't include the idiot knucklehead Uzumaki here… even if the two of you are my sisters, I would prefer that the two of you would refrain talking to Tsukiyo's beloved person." _Vulcanus then gave a predatory but still charming smile towards Naruto. _"Because for both Tsukiyo and I, he is a very important source of inspiration and power…"_

_"Vul-neesama… that's a very bold way of talking…" _ Apollo said. _"This guy is a very important person for Kanon… so you cannot just claim him for your host especially that your powers had just awakened!"_

_"This guy is the very first person to understood Tenri's feelings. So he must belong to Tenri!"_ Diana yelled to her sisters as well. The Jupiter trio then glared towards each other while releasing some high level of Goddess powers. Good thing is that they are still within the boundary field created by Vulcanus so their powers cannot be sensed easily outside of the boundary.

"Hey, you three!" Naruto yelled towards the Goddess girls, not understanding what's going on. "The three of you just met after a long time and now you are glaring at each other?"

_"Shut up, you oblivious, three-timing, suspicious boy!"_ Vulcanus glared comically towards Naruto, followed by Apollo and Diana.

"Wha…?" Naruto once again gulped exaggeratedly. After all, despite being literally shorter to him in height, she can now see the girls looking at him with comical, predatory red eyes with a much larger comic silhouette similar to a Kaiju while releasing some powerful feminine aura. 'Just what did I do to make these three suddenly got angry at me?' He thought while sweating bullets comically.

Thinking of the way to get out of this situation, Naruto then remembered something that he needs to clarify to the Jupiter Goddesses, especially now that he also met another one of their kind in the name of Vulcanus.

"By the way guys… since the three of you have already gathered here, and since you guys have said that your powers have already restored, then that could simply mean that you guys can now use your powers to reseal the Weiss that was scattered on this world?" Naruto asked, making the Goddesses somewhat calmed down for some reason.

_"That… won't be possible, Uzumaki-san."_ Diana replied. _"First of all, you already knew that we will need to sacrifice ourselves to perform the seal to defeat and reseal the Weiss, right? We might be able to possibly do that, but since we are using the body of our human hosts, they will also become part of the seal and share the same fate as of us."_

"I already know that. But what I am asking is not the consequence, but the ability to seal them." Naruto said seriously. "Even with Kanon, Tenri and Tsukiyo aside, I will never let the three of you seal the Weiss by sacrificing yourselves again. Whether you like it or not, the three of you are already my comrades, my friends. So I won't let you guys do something stupid again like sacrificing yourselves if I know that I can do something about it!"

The Goddesses are somewhat surprised after hearing Naruto's words. They looked towards each other, then smiled.

_'So this is really what Kanon likes about him…'_ Apollo smiled.

_'I feel like I can finally understand it… her feelings for this man.'_ Vulcanus smiled as well.

Diana, on the other hand, had already known this character from the Shinobi ever since the first time that they met. But even if she already knew about this side of this guy, she still can't help but smile in appreciation now that she personally had seen it on her own.

"Ehem. Alright. I believe Diana already know this, but for Vulcanus and Apollo's sake, let me inform you guys that I am well adept in Fuinjutsu as an Uzumaki. So I believe that I can assist you guys on creating the seal needed to reseal the Weiss without sacrificing yourselves. What do you think?" Naruto said in a sincere, serious tone.

_"I almost forgot about that." _Diana remembered how Naruto sealed Lullaby (from Chapter 8) _"Uzumaki-san has considerable sealing prowess. So I also believe that he can help us on defeating and resealing those Weiss."_

_"That's a very unique ability, Naruto kid."_ Apollo smiled towards Naruto. _"I am glad to know that you are willing to go out of your way for us Goddesses even if we barely knew each other. That meant a lot for us."_

_"Someone who possess the power to protect the Goddess with considerable sealing powers? Yet you are still denying the fact that you are the Chosen Child?"_ Vulcanus smiled with a slight teasing tone since she now knew that Naruto can easily get irritated with this Chosen Child epithet.

"Because I got that power on my own and not just because of some random prophecy." Naruto said in his usual pouting reaction. "So what do you think? With your powers and my sealing abilities, can we seal all the Weiss here on Earth right now?"

_"Though your proposal is very inviting, I don't think that the powers from the three of us will be enough."_ Diana replied to Naruto's question. _"The seal that bind the Weiss needs the power of all the Jupiter Sisters. So the seal cannot be done with just the three of us."_

"The three of you? Do you mean… there are other Jupiter Sisters around?" Naruto said with difficult expression. "Just to be sure, just how many of you Jupiter Sisters are there in total?"

_"There are six of us…." _Apollo replied with a big smile. _"Vulcanus, Apollo, Diana, Minerva, Mars and Mercurius. Together, we are the Jupiter Sisters."_

"SIX?!" Naruto replied in complaining tone. "Then… we will need to find your other sisters first for you guys top complete the seal against the Weiss?" The Goddesses nodded near simultaneously. "But where are we supposed to look for them?"

_"The three of us can release our powers so our other missing sisters can sense us. That way, they'll be the one to locate us." _Vulcanus said. _"But the problem here is that, since New Hell is also looking for us, then if we did release our Goddess powers, New Hell will definitely also sense it. The three of us may be able to fight against them since our powers are almost nearly restored, but our still weakened missing sisters might become the target of New Hell. And that will be problematic since their weakened state cannot defeat even a Weiss with a low-Capture Level."_

"I see." Naruto nodded. "But just in case, what will happen if you drop the boundary field that you have created here in the rooftop right now?"

_"The boundary field will release our Goddess presence unless me and my sisters will swap with our human hosts' consciousness." _Vulcanus answered. _"Our weakened sisters might be able to sense us, but that's it. They cannot locate us since their weakened powers included their sensing powers as well. And on the other end, we also cannot sense them as well due to their weakened Goddess powers."_

"Then why don't you just drop the boundary field right now?" Naruto grinned towards Vulcanus. Vulcanus is about to complain but… "Don't worry! I'll protect you guys no matter what kind of attacks does that New Hell bastards do against you guys." Naruto said with confident expression.

_"Please believe on him, Vul-neesama."_ Diana smiled towards Vulcanus. _"He is the kind of guy who never backs down on his own words. After all, he is the one who protected us against the Nifheim Generals."_

Vulcanus then looked towards Apollo, but Apollo is just grinning towards her, as if confirming Diana's statement. She then sighed, admitting her defeat.

_"For a human to get the utmost trust of the Goddesses, you must really be something…"_ Vulcanus said with a light smile on her lips. She then dispelled her boundary field for her and her sisters to sense even the slightest presence from their other weakened sisters. However…

In a sudden instance, instead of sensing their other sisters, they sensed a very ominous presence with over-flowing bloodthirst on a certain direction. Naruto also sensed it, then also glared towards that specific direction.

"Something is happening in Metropolis…" Naruto muttered in serious expression. "Please drop your Goddess powers and swap consciousness with your partners. We might possibly deal against something far more dangerous opponent right now if that being with such ominous presence sensed your presences." Naruto said towards the Jupiter Goddesses.

_"Understood." _Diana quickly. The Jupiter Goddesses then looked towards each other and with a nod, they immediately swapped with their female human hosts. Kanon, Tenri and Tsukiyo then looked towards the Shinobi-geared Naruto with worried expression on their faces.

"Don't tell me that you will go to Metropolis after sensing such presence." Kanon narrowed her eyes towards Naruto. After all, she along with Tenri and Tsukiyo also sensed the evil presence on Metropolis as well due to the Goddess influence within them.

"Whatever that thing with demonic presence is doing right now in Metropolis, we know that someone must stop that thing. And judging on its presence, even the Justice League will have a hard time fighting against it." Naruto replied under his Kakashi-mask, sensing the events on Metropolis thru his passive Senjutsu.

"So you will really fight once again…" Tsukiyo said with worried tone.

"I am worried for you, but we know that we can't stop you on doing what you need to do. Because that's who you are…" Tenri said with a worried expression, but still trying to smile towards the blonde Hokage.

Naruto replied with a nod.

"Tenri, Kanon, Tsukiyo… along with Diana, Apollo and Vulcanus… please don't release your Goddess powers for now. I believe that we'll have a more appropriate time for us to locate your other sisters. Only switch consciousness with your Goddess partners in an inevitable situation. That way, you guys won't be targeted by New Hell while I am not by your side. Do what you usually need to do as ordinary students of this school." Naruto gave a reassuring smile to the Goddess hosts. "For now, I just need to find out what's happening in Metropolis."

The three girls nodded in response. As much as they are worried for him, they knew that the person in front of them is the kind of person who cannot just ignore something that was needed to be done, especially after seeing his determined expression right now.

"I'll be back…" Naruto then used a single hand seal. And in a flash, he disappeared right in front of the girls, leaving them in awestruck expression despite already knowing the extent of his powers…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>But on the certain parts of the Maijima Campus, even on that slight second interval during the time the Vulcanus' boundary field was removed and the Goddesses swapping their consciousness with their hosts, the three other weakened Goddesses residing within the other three human girls still able to sense their Goddess sisters…<p>

_"Onee-sama-tachi…" _Minerva, the Goddess within Shiori Shiomiya, muttered with mixed reactions. She didn't know if she should be happy knowing that her sisters are alright, and sad since she still haven't recovered her full Goddess powers unlike the other three sisters that she had sensed. But nevertheless, the fact that she sensed her elder sisters, even for that slightest moment and knowing that they are fine, is more than enough for her to relieve her past doubts and worries for their well-being.

_"My sisters…! I am glad to know that they are fine despite everything that happened…"_ the Goddess within Goido Yui, Mars, also muttered after sensing her sisters even for a little while. _"If only… if only… I had my powers restored, I could pin-point their current location and approach them so we can be together again…"_ She said with somewhat dejected tone.

_"The power of my sisters have woken me up…" _Mercurius spoke within Ayumi Takahara's consciousness. _"I don't know what the current situation is on why me and my sisters are here on human world after everything that happened on the Almage Machina, but I know that they'll manage just fine. Just wait for me, my dear sisters. Once Ayumi was able to restore my full powers thru her affection, I'll definitely be looking for you."_

The bonds between these Goddess sisters will never be broken… as even the tiny strand of fate continued to guide them on their inevitable reunion…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Another powerful shockwave leveled another part of the Central District of Metropolis as JLord Superman and Doomsday landed a powerful right straight on each other simultaneously. However, the impact only made Doomsday skid a few meters while JLord Superman found himself stumbling on several structures and buildings. As Doomsday charged towards JLord Superman, JLord Wonder Woman and JLord Martian attempted to blitz the monster with a simultaneous right straight, but Doomsday, with visible longer reach than the two, was able to grab the head of both heroes before they attacks could land on him. The monster then violently slammed the two heads on each other before throwing them away like some useless dolls.<p>

"This monster is strong… really strong…" JLord Green Lantern gritted his teeth while levitating above with JLord Hawkgirl as they also prepare to strike. "…we have never faced a monster like this on our own world."

"That's right. But we need to stop that thing no matter what." JLord Hawkgirl said as the two of them charged at the same time towards Doomsday, only to get defeated before the monster even try.

In distance, several reporters from various media continued to watch and broadcast the seemingly one-sided battle between Doomsday and the 'Justice League'.

"That monster sure is strong. If the Justice League can't stop him, who else?" Snapper Carr muttered off the camera screen.

"The Justice League is having a hard time fighting against that thing. But what made me really wonder… is the heroes way of fighting." Lois Lane, the most prominent reporter from the Daily Planet, said after observing the battle. "It is not just the costumes… but everything within them… seemed different. It feels like they are different kind of persons than the ones we used to know."

"You know Miss Lane, you are not just used on seeing Superman having his ass handed on him." Another random reporter said with sarcasm.

Lois Lane just replied with a glare. But her instincts are telling her, something is not right. As the prized reporter of the Daily Planet, she has been covering several superhero news, especially Superman, so she somewhat has an overview of these heroes characters. That's why even if the battle in front of her eyes are somewhat one-sided in favor of the monster, she can see that all of the attacks from the 'Justice League' are meant to decapacitate or kill their target on one-shot. That's why everything that this 'Justice League' is doing right now, is out of their character… for her that is…

"The Justice League can't do a thing against that monster!" Batgirl muttered with the almost fully recovered Supergirl on her side. They know that they'll end up getting killed if they interfere on that level of battle. "I just hope that Batman is doing something to neutralize that beast before it's too late!"

"I don't think so…" Supergirl said. Even though she is almost recovered after receiving a barrage of attacks from the monster, her body can still feel the pain of the previous damages that she received after her beating. "I know you can see it too. Clark and the others are attacking without holding anything back. They are ready to kill that monster. But I believe that… is something that Clark will never, ever do."

"But what if killing that monster is the only way to stop it?" Batgirl asked.

"That still won't do. If they did that, they'll be destroying the very ideals that they were fighting for." Supergirl muttered.

However, their conversation got halted after seeing Doomsday lifting JLord Superman by grabbing his head up from the ground after another round of battle. Even if she is seeing something out of place, she cannot just take a cup of coffee while his cousin is fighting for his life. So after seeing Doomsday treating Superman like a useless toy, without any warning, Supergirl used all her speed and might to dash towards the monster in an attempt to free Superman from Doomsday's hand.

"Let go of him… you filthy-looking monster!" Supergirl said as she was able to successfully punched Doomsday, making the monster lose his grip on JLord Superman's head. Supergirl attempted for another attack, but it was deflected by Doomsday this time and punched the girl, making the girl slammed on a container truck with matching shockwave. The monster then dashed towards Supergirl with unbelievable speed, preparing a strike with enough power to kill the female Kryptonian…

"Supergirl!" Batgirl yelled as she ran towards her friend… but she knew that she won't make in time… well, she won't be able to do anything even if she were able to make it on time in the first place since she is just an ordinary human without any meta-powers…

"RASENGAN!" All of a sudden, a mighty yell echoed after a flash of bright light that appeared between Supergirl and the attacking Doomsday on the last second, much to the surprise of Batgirl, the Justice Lords, and even the other reporters and some strong-willed civilians who are watching the battle. Doomsday then got enveloped by a now familiar Chakra Sphere created by the Rasengan, making Doomsday skid backwards while bracing itself on the impact…

Batgirl made it right beside Supergirl. The two of them then looked towards the one responsible for making Doomsday skid backwards. And it is no other than the red-cloaked, blonde haired phantom hero… the Shinobi…

"Are you guys alright?" Naruto took a side-glance to the girls.

"Uhm… yeah…" Supergirl instinctively muttered. Batgirl also replied with a nod.

"Good to know." Naruto then used a single hand seal. "FUUTON: IYASHI NO KAZE _(Wind Release: Winds of Healing)_" He muttered in a mild tone. Supergirl and Batgirl then felt a very soothing wind mildly blowing around them. Naruto just performed a very special jutsu that can only be performed by those from Uzumaki Clan. It is the only elemental jutsu that has healing properties to heal any physical wounds and damage on a certain area desired by the user. (This is the Wind Technique from Fuu Hououji of Magic Knight Rayearth). Though the jutsu can heal any physical wounds and damage, it cannot heal or restore energy, Chakra, or heal incurable diseases and illness unlike the healing that was being done by medical Shinobis and doctors. (This jutsu was first used on Chapter 15 of this fic.)

"My strength is coming back…" Batgirl muttered in surprise.

"My injuries and pain… are also disappearing…." Supergirl said as she looked towards the bruises created by the monster that just attacked him.

"It appears that the two of you are now alright." Naruto grinned towards the female sidekicks, making the two female heroes somewhat blush in unison despite their current predicament. Naruto then closed his eyes, then opened it, now glaring towards Doomsday. He immediately tried to sense the presences of the 'Justice League' who are now recovering from Doomsday's attacks since the Shinobi saw the seemingly suspicious reactions of the heroes upon seeing him.

"Their presences are not the ones that I used to know. And judging on their facial reactions while looking at me right now, it seemed like this is the first time that they saw me personally." Naruto muttered without looking towards the female superheroes. "Can you guys please tell me, who are these people who are posing and also have the same powers as that of the Justice League?"

The question surprised the female superheroes as they immediately looked towards the seemingly the same, yet at the same time, different 'Justice League' members who are fighting against Doomsday… In that instance, a lot of questions popped out of their head, too much that they can't even voice out which questions they should ask first towards the Shinobi.

"So it seemed that you guys also didn't know anything huh?" Naruto muttered while crossing the middle and index fingers of both his hands in front of his face. "That simply means that I also cannot trust them. NINPOU: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto then created two Shadow Clones in a puff of smoke.

The Chakra Sphere that was created by the Rasengan dispersed, displaying a crater with Doomsday roaring in anger due to the damage he received. However, the damage seemed to be recovering on the same level as that of Olympian God, Hades' regeneration. While still regenerating, Doomsday then dashed towards Naruto and his Kage Bunshins. But in that instance, the two Kage Bunshins beside Naruto disappeared and reappeared right in front of the dashing Doomsday since Naruto had already tagged Doomsday with Hiraishin during the exact same moment that he hit the monster with the Rasengan earlier. Both Bunshins now have charged Rasengan on their respective right hands…

Doomsday's primal instinct were able to sense the upcoming Naruto Bunshin blitz so it lounged its arms towards the Shadow Clones in order to counterattack before he got hit by the Rasengans, much to the Clones' surprise. But due to their passive Senjutsu sensing capability even without entering Sage Mode, the Clones dodged the attack on the last second and maneuvered themselves in order to simultaneously kick Doomsday in the air before the monster could react. The combined force of the kick between the two Clones sent the monster airborne, above 50 ft high. The Clones then once again used Hiraishin to appear on the position where Doomsday cannot easily react, then slammed their already charged Rasengan to the monster, sandwiching it in a much larger Chakra Sphere that could grind the internal organs of their target.

The colliding Chakra Sphere that sandwiched Doomsday created a massive gust that could be felt on the entire Central District of Metropolis. However, much to the Clones and the other expectator's surprise, Doomsday's roar easily dispelled the Chakra Sphere without any signs of damage like the ones he received from the first Rasengan that landed against him…

"I see… So he can no longer be damaged by the same kind of attack that had already hurt him…" The original Naruto muttered with tone enough for the female superheroes behind him to hear. "In that case…"

The two Kage Bunshins that are still airborne along with Doomsday then also used the same familiar hand sign, creating their own set of Kage Bunshins, as each of the first two Shadow Clones produced about a hundred of their own. (Yeah, Kage Bunshins can create their own Shadow Clones as shown on the Manga when Naruto's Shadow Clone fought against 3rd Raikage and Madara's Mokuton: Jukai Koutan). The now more than 200 Shadow Clones then created a much larger variant of Rasengan on BOTH their hands. Being watched from above the ground, the spectator's who are watching the battle seemed to saw the several large glowing orbs as twinkling stars that approached the Earth.

With nowhere to escape into while in mid-air, Doomsday just prepared to brace himself for the incoming attack…

"OODAMA RASENRENGAN _(Double Big Ball Spiraling Sphere)_!" The hundreds of clones near simultaneously slammed both Oodama Rasengan on both their hands to the airborne monster, creating a barrage of attacks that illuminated the entire Metropolis while also creating a massive amount of gusts and shockwaves (Imagine the scene when Sage Mode Naruto bombarded the Kyuubi with Senpou: Oodama Rasengan during their battle before the Shinobi World War, but in a much grander scale.)

The multitude of Clones landed on the rooftops and walls of the buildings, each prepared for another set of jutsu…

"FUUTON: DAITOPPA _(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_!" One of the Shadow Clones fired a jutsu towards the same direction where the illuminating barrage of Oodama Rasengan spheres collided.

"FUUTON: JUHA SHO _(Wind Release: Beast-Tearing Gale Palm)_!" Another of one of the clones fired a jutsu…

"FUUTON: TSUMUJI OTOSHI _(Wind Release: Whirlwind Drop)_!" One of the Clones also attacked with a jutsu…

"FUUTON: RENDKUDAN_ (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)_!" And another one…

And another one… technically, each clones casted their own jutsus and fired it towards the location where Doomsday was still being bombarded with the Oodama Rasengan Spheres to further amplify any damage that his attacks might inflict, intending to decapacitate the monster as soon as possible. After all, the reason why he sent the monster flying is to minimize any possible damage that his jutsus might inflict while attacking Doomsday. And sure though, the barrage of attacks that his jutsus are creating have already wrecked Metropolis several times over if he attacked Doomsday on the ground. After all, even a single one of each of the jutsus that he just used right now to attack Doomsday on his current Kage-level power has enough potency to level an entire city as large as Metropolis if he will actually expand its AOE…

"Amazing…" Is all that Batgirl could mutter as she and Supergirl were being protected from the gust by the original Naruto.

On the other hand, the Justice Lords who are present on the scene cannot help but feel surprised after seeing the kind of power of this unknown newcomer. After all, it is very visible that this newcomer kid is just a teenager based on his appearance. And also…

"Just who is that kid? What kind of power is that?" JLord Green Lantern yelled towards JLord J'onn Jonz.

"I don't know. I honestly even cannot enter his mind telepathically to determine who he really is." The JLord Martian replied.

"My X-ray Vision also isn't working on him." JLord Superman said while glaring towards the Shinobi.

"But how come? It is the first time that we saw that kid… since we don't have any information or even a tiny trace of the existence or counterpart of that kid on our own world." JLord Wonder Woman said while looking towards the Shinobi seriously.

"But it doesn't matter right now! If that kid can damage that monster, then let him. Let's figure out what to do to him after that." JLord Hawkgirl yelled as she also prepared to attack.

While on the sidelines, Lois Lane and the other reporters tried their best for them not to be blown away due to the powerful gust created by the barrage of attacks from the Shinobi.

"So this… is the phantom hero… the Shinobi…" Lois Lane muttered as this is the first time that she personally saw the Shinobi in action.

"Yeah… the all powerful assassin that resides within the shadows." Snapper Carr said with visible respect on his tone.

The other reporters tried their best to capture the Shinobi's image thru their cameraman's lenses since it is actually the very first time that the Shinobi displayed himself on the limelight. After all, the myth of his feats and fighting prowess didn't go uncovered by the Government intelligence, including his involvement on fighting the demon called Lullaby, protecting the world against Atlantis' schemes, and also the rumored battle against Hades in the mysterious island of Themyscira…

However, Naruto didn't pay them any mind as he looked towards the barrage of attacks executed by his clones. He glared towards the exact point where Doomsday is being bombarded, as if already knowing that his attacks won't be enough to stop that monster….

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Watchtower…<p>

After defeating the Justice League and leaving Watchtower to fight against Doomsday, the Justice Lords left their own Batman to imprison the defeated Justice League on several makeshift chambers, each JLeague heroes have their limbs locked on an X-framed adamantine alloy. With all the members of the Justice League still unconscious, JLord Batman turned on the monitor to see how his JLord comrades are faring against the threat, but not before seeing a sphere of light on the direction of Metropolis as he is looking towards the planet from the transparent walls of the Watchtower. This made the JLord Batman worry on the situation of his comrades so he quickly accessed the news as source of information on what is actually going on…

And what he saw greatly surprised the JLord Dark Knight…

The very sphere of light that he saw outside the planet… is created by the barrage of Oodama Rasengan and other powerful Ninjutsus by this unknown hero for him… a hero that doesn't have any counterpart on his own dimension… the one described by the media as the phantom hero… the Shinobi…

"Surprised?" JLeague Batman, seemingly the first one among the Justice League members to recover from the sucker-punch attack of the Justice Lords, spoke towards his surprised JLord counterpart.

"Can't say I am not, especially against you." JLord Batman replied, as if knowing how well does a Batman thought-process goes, regardless of what dimension they may came from. "Who is that kid? Someone like him should also have a counterpart like us from our own world considering the kind of power that he had."

"There won't be a counterpart of him from your own world." JLeague Batman replied, seemingly understanding the confusion of his JLord counterpart. "His existence came outside of this dimension. So he technically isn't a relative of this world, thus making him devoid of any possible counterparts from your own world."

"And you let such kid with that kind of power roam around without any kind of restriction or counter-measure against him?" JLord Batman growled towards the shackled JLeague Batman.

"Easier said than done. That kid is so mysterious that even myself are having problems finding out his true identity." JLeague Batman replied with a light smirk, seemingly enjoying the angered reaction of his counterpart. It is then that he realized that it is somewhat a good thing the Shinobi didn't became an official member of the Justice League, especially on these kinds of situation. Since due to his powers, he is the only one who can create a difference on the current crisis. The only problem now, is that how can he or his fellow JLeague heroes possibly escape the grasp of JLord Batman…

"There are mercury switches on your hands and feet. Any motion, and I'll know about it." JLord Batman glared towards JLeague Batman, as if he already figured out what's what the JLeague Batman is currently thinking...

"You've thought of everything." JLeague Batman said in visible annoyed tone. After all, his counterpart already knew how he thinks since they both have mirrored abilities and skills.

"No. Just everything that you'll ever think off." JLord Batman then ignored any other words from the JLeague Batman as he continued to glare towards the monitor that was displaying the current events in Metropolis…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Skuld is just looking outside the window of her classroom, her mood still isn't improving after everything that she just learned about Naruto. After all, she just met some very charming and beautiful girls having special feelings and affection for Naruto all of a sudden. Well, she already knew that Naruto's kindness, combined with obliviousness, is the reason why these girls started having these special feelings for him, regardless if they are the hosts of the Jupiter Sisters or not. After all, deep within her, she just wanted Naruto to be kind for her and only her… a selfish feeling that a Goddess shouldn't had…<p>

Then…

"Hey guys! The superheroes are fighting against an invincible monster!" One of the students yelled after rushing to his classroom from the cafeteria. "And the Shinobi is fighting along with them!"

'Shinobi…?' Skuld immediately stood up after hearing her classmate, surprise and sudden worry immediately filled her face… 'Naruto… is fighting again?!'

Without any 2nd thought, she made her way out of the classroom and ran towards the cafeteria where the students got the information about the ongoing battle thru the TV. The very moment that she arrived on the cafeteria, she immediately focused her attention on the TV where a lot of students also gathered in circles as they watched the ongoing battle. And much to her surprise, she saw Naruto on his Shinobi outfit and his clones attacking a monster called Doomsday with the supposed 'Justice League' wearing different costumes than what they usually wore.

'What's he doing there? I thought that he wouldn't meddle that much on those superheroes' affairs!?' Skuld thought on seemingly complaining tone on her head.

"Skuld…" Her thinking then got halted to the person who tapped her right shoulder. And it is no other than her sister, Belldandy, who is looking towards her with her usual calm expression. Behind her is Keiichi who gave a small smile towards the youngest Norse Goddess. "…did Naruto consult you before going to that battlefield?"

"Nee-sama…" Skuld then looked then to the ground, sadness visible on her tone. "…well, we got into a small fight… uhm… it was just something trivial, but I guess I made it worse since I ignored him this entire time. I guess that's why he didn't inform me about this…"

"Don't think like that. Naruto isn't that kind of person." Keiichi whispered to the two Norse Goddesses. "I believe that monster is such a threat that's why Naruto decided to confront it as soon as possible. That's the kind of guy he is."

"I see…" Skuld then looked towards the TV monitor once again with somewhat relieved expression, but she still had visible worries for her blonde partner, especially that he is within the battlefield once again. "…that idiot… he really knows how to made me worried." She said subconsciously. She immediately realized that she just said what's in her mind aloud, enough for Keiichi and Belldandy to her. Keiichi then gave her a sly grin while Belldandy with her usual understanding smile.

"Wha… I didn't say anything! I mean, I didn't mean what I just said!" Skuld immediately waved her hand in front of her, trying to dismiss what she had just said. But Belldandy and Keiichi seemed to be teasing her in unison, especially now that Skuld is blushing bashfully while attempting to hide her embarrassment. She is about to retort once again, but…

"Skuld-san!" A now familiar voice called the youngest Norse Goddess. Skuld then looked towards the source of the voice and she saw Ayukawa Tenri, Nakagawa Kanon, and Kujo Tsukiyo with her doll Luna on her arms, rushing towards her. "We are looking for you…!"

"Tenri-san, Kanon-chan… and Kujo-san…?" Skuld tilted her head, but she already knew that these girls knew something based on their reaction. Keiichi just smiled wryly to himself since he knew very well how closely acquainted these girls are to Naruto. On the other hand, Belldandy just greeted the three girls with her usual smile even though she is still wondering why Tsukiyo Kujo was with them. After all, the Norse Goddesses are already acquainted to the first two Jupiter Sisters and their hosts, Tenri and Kanon.

"I believe that we can watch what's happening on our own using the power of the Goddesses. That way, we can also explain what happened before Naruto went to fight against that monster." Kanon said with rare serious expression. Kanon's appearance on the cafeteria shouldn't go unnoticed by her fans, but due to the ongoing fight, they barely even notice her presence.

"Wait a sec, Kanon-chan!" Keiichi immediately raised his hand and gestured in 'stop' motion. "We shouldn't be talking about the Goddesses openly! Someone who doesn't have anything to do with it might get a wrong idea!" Keiichi then looked towards Tsukiyo.

"Don't worry. I already am involved before you even knew it." Tsukiyo just gave a small smile towards Keiichi, making Keiichi wonder what it meant. Until he realized…

"Don't tell me… that you also have a Goddess within you like Tenri-san and Kanon-chan?" Keiichi muttered is surprise. Tsukiyo simply nodded while Kanon and Tenri simply smiled wryly.

"We'll need to hear your story then." Belldandy said in a neutral tone. "Let's go, everyone. We need to find a place where we can use our Goddess powers and also hear the story of the Goddess within you, Tsukiyo-san."

Tsukiyo, Kanon and Tenri nodded at the same time. The three girls then looked towards Skuld. The youngest Norse Goddess still have surprise all over her face since she already knew that Tsukiyo Kujo is also closely acquainted to Naruto. Now, a sudden event happened that made her realize that Tsukiyo is the same as that of Tenri and Kanon. Technically, these girls who are close to Naruto are hosting a Jupiter Goddess within them. Is it really a coincidence? Or is it because of the unknown hand of fate that was guiding them to fulfill the prophecy?

"You'll need to answer all my questions… for I am Naruto's contract partner as a Norse Goddess." Skuld said with a small, trusting smile towards the other girls. The girls once again nodded to each other, as they silently walked away from the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Another monster again…" Unknown to the Goddesses on the cafeteria, another one of Naruto's close friends was also watching the TV. And it is no other than Shiomiya Shiori, the resident campus librarian. She just arrived on the cafeteria to get her lunch as she is taking a break from her library duties after her little conversation with Naruto and Takahara Ayumi earlier. But her appetite simply faded away after seeing the wrecked Metropolis from the TV screen due to the rampage of a seemingly immortal monster. "I hope someone could stop that monster before anyone else got hurt…" She muttered while clasping her hands in front of her chest…<p>

_"Shiori, Shiori!"_ the Goddess within her, Minerva, suddenly yelled within her head, surprising the silent librarian. _"Take a good look at the screen please! Take a look at that someone that is being called as the Shinobi!"_ Her childlike voice echoed within the librarian's head.

'Minerva! You don't need to yell at me like that all of a sudden!' Shiori pouted to the little Goddess within her. After everything that happened from the past days, especially her involvement on the altered Fuzetsu, Shiori became quite accustomed on having the little Goddess as her company whenever she is alone. She is still wondering on how come that a separate consciousness that claimed herself as a Goddess is residing within her, but she just shrugged it off since she thought that the little Goddess is just created by her imagination after reading countless books. 'What's wrong with the Shinobi? Why are you reacting like that?'

_'Because the Shinobi who is fighting that monster…. Is the very same guy that you have feelings for!'_ Minerva said bashfully, making Shiori blush madly.

After all, the very first person that flashed within her mind after hearing 'the very same guy that you have feelings for' description is no other than Naruto Uzumaki… She then keenly looked towards the Shinobi on the TV screen who is standing in front of Supergirl and Batgirl with his back facing them. And much to her surprise, she somehow indeed recognized that the Shinobi closely looked like Naruto even if the Shinobi is wearing his Kakashi-mask…

'That's impossible…' Shiori shook her head violently. 'There is no way that Naruto-kun… is the Shinobi…'

_'I know I am a weakened Goddess right now. And despite being able to sense my Goddess sisters within the altered Fuzetsu from before but still unable to locate them, I still have an overview of how everything is happening right now. However, I can see and feel, based on his movements and presence, that the Shinobi and Naruto is one and the same person… He has the same presence of the person who protected Diana and Apollo against the Nifheim Generals within the altered Fuzetsu a few days ago….'_

'The same presence?' Shiori then looked towards the eyes of the Shinobi… and that indeed surprised her… after all, after spending time with him due to the novel that the both of them are writing together, Shiori is already somewhat familiar with Naruto's facial expressions. That's why she got surprised after seeing those serious eyes from the Shinobi… since those eyes have the very same expression as that of Naruto's… 'It can't be…?!'

_'The Shinobi… and Naruto-san... there is another thing that verified my theory that they are one and the same person. And I believe that you already knew by now… Shiori.'_ Minerva said while pulling the sleeves of the still surprised librarian girl.

'Yes… and it is our novel… the Shinobi's Legcay…' Shiori said as everything suddenly became clear for her… Naruto is writing a novel about Shinobi from somewhat a fictional world… and his imagination is somewhat too realistic that his explanation regarding the setting and story of that fictional world is very clear and concise. She also just realized that whenever that the two of them are discussing about the novel, she can feel Naruto's mixed enthusiasm and hidden sadness within his voice. At times, her playful mind even thought that if that world within Naruto's novel really is just fiction due to its details. But if Naruto really is the Shinobi, then… everything will start to make sense…

'Why…? If Naruto-kun really is the Shinobi, why didn't he tell me about himself…?' She muttered in a sad tone.

_'I believe it is because he treasured you so much that he wanted to protect you with his own way… He is just that kind of person, Shiori.'_ Minerva said, trying to console her partner. _'He doesn't want you to worry too much about him just because he is the Shinobi with special powers. He just wanted to spend time with you in as natural way as possible. That's why he isn't keeping any secrets from you. He is just protecting you by hiding this part of him from you…'_

'Minerva…' Shiori muttered as she instinctively hug the little Goddess within her mindscape. 'But what should I do? If he really is the Shinobi, how will I face him now that I already knew the truth about him and his powers…?'

_'You just need to tell him that you already know everything about him… personally.'_ Minerva just smiled at her. _'If he really is keeping all this powers and responsibilities by himself, then he will need someone that he can talk to about this… In the end, the two of you have matching personalities since Naruto-san is someone with bright personality but big, hidden secret, while you are a quiet girl with a very sweet heart… I know that you two can understand each other…'_

'You're right, Minerva…' Shiori nodded lightly. 'Thank you for encouraging me… and for making me realize who Naruto truly is…' She then returned her consciousness on the outside world, then once again looked towards the TV screen. She is still surprised and still cannot believe that the Shinobi and Naruto is one and the same person. 'Naruto-kun… you've been keeping all this powers and responsibilities deep within you, yet you still remain as the gentle, cheerful guy who is always kind to everyone, the same kind of person who saved me from being alone… That's why… I want to become your strength this time… Since I'll always accept you no matter what...'

'…that's why I'll make sure that the next time we meet, I'll make you realize how precious you are for me…'

She said in her own silent but determined tone…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"So the mysterious Shinobi also surfaced aside from the new-costumed Justice League." Gorilla Grodd smirked with Shade, Giganta, Sinestro, Killer Frost, and Parasite behind him. They are currently watching the battle in Metropolis but not thru the TV networks, but thru a high-tech drone created from special technology. This device is what Grodd has been using to monitor the entire Justice League without them even knowing even on their past adventures.<p>

However, the group isn't currently on their hideout, as they are now heading towards an unknown, highly secured island where their final target prospect member, Clayface, was held in custody (mentioned from the previous Chapter). After all, seeing that the 'Justice League' had their hands full against Doomsday, they decided to take advantage of the situation to unlock Clayface from its prison…

"That Shinobi… based from what I have heard, he had overwhelming abilities, skills and powers. We might be able to take on the Justice League ourselves, but I am not sure about the Shinobi. His name alone speaks of feats on an entirely different level." Shade said towards Grodd.

"I know that. After all, I was able to monitor the entire Justice League this entire time, but this is the first time that I was able to fully see the full appearance of this Shinobi kid. That alone speaks a lot about his abilities." Grodd said. "Honestly speaking, after seeing how he attacked the monster just now, I don't know if anyone among us can actually fight against him one on one."

"If he's that much of a threat from all of you, then he is just a big meal for me. Who knows, he might even become a better meal than Superman for me." Parasite spoke arrogantly.

"That is, if you can get a hold of him physically." Giganta retorted to the pink-clad villain.

"That's why we need to work as a team. This Shinobi is a real powerhouse. If we take him head-on without a plan, then we'll be defeated without even trying. That's just how powerful he is." Grodd said to his team. "Like what I have been doing against the Justice League, we need to monitor all his abilities and moves so we can fight him properly. And this battle against that monster will be more than enough for us to see what he really is capable of." The Gorilla smirked arrogantly.

"Understood." Sinestro said in behalf of the Secret Society, as if already understanding that he cannot fight head-on against the Shinobi.

"It will be nice to see what that kid can really do once he is already encased within my ice…" Killer Frost said while licking her lips.

"Good motivation. Now let's focus on what we need to do, shall we?" The Gorilla said as the entire Secret Society watched the scene as they neared their targeted location to free Clayface…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>On a seemingly another secret hideout on the outskirts of Metropolis…<p>

After successfully escaping from Supergirl and Batgirl's trail due to the sudden appearance of Doomsday, Lex Luthor along with Ultra-Humanite was able to arrive on Lex Luthor's camouflaged facility that he usually use to deal against Superman. This is one of his remote facilities that Lex constructed under the camouflage of Luthor Corp renovation budget. And all for the sake of defeating Superman.

"Impressive… you really hate fortune for you to waste money on such high tech equipments on this camouflaged location." Ultra-Humanite said, impressed on the hidden facility where they currently are.

"This is nothing since I still yet to make that Kryptonian kneel in front of me." Lex Luthor said with disgust. He then went straight to the monitor to turn it on and see how the battle within Metropolis had been progressing. And all that he saw is the 'Justice League' being almost beaten down by the newly arrived monster and the sudden arrival of the Shinobi who take over the battle against Doomsday.

"The mysterious Shinobi. Well, well… if he joined the fray, then that simply means that the current situation is serious." The Ultra-Humanite spoke. After all, he also have some information on how this Shinobi assisted the Justice League despite not being an official member of the superhero team along with his overwhelming feats that led them to victory even while fighting against a god. That's why Ultra-Humanite will try to avoid having a direct confrontation with the Shinobi regardless of the situation.

"That kid… well, it's quite interesting to see that he can beat down something that Superman and his team is having trouble doing so." Lex Luthor said. However, he also noticed the new costumes of the 'Justice League' who is fighting against Doomsday. That somehow made him wonder what is that all about, especially since those costumes represents the very ideals of those superheroes. "The Justice League… something is not right…"

"Something is not right? You mean seeing them being beaten down by a monster and not by you?" Ultra-Humanite replied with sarcasm.

"Shut up!" Lex replied in annoyed tone. "But I have a feeling that something happened even before this Doomsday monster appeared…" He then smirked in interest. He then looked towards the Shinobi as well. "This kid… I can say that his power really is that of an anti-hero. I often use Kryptonite against Superman, but the very nature of this kid's power can neutralize every kind of power that was being used by those superheroes. The potency of his power is clearly far above that of magic. And if magic can bypass the conventional invulnerability of those so-called superheroes, then his powers can also hurt and kill even Superman."

"So you are interested on that kid's power, am I right Lex?" Ultra-Humanite muttered.

"Of course. He has something that I always wanted…. Power over everything. And I'll make sure that I'll use that power in good use once I acquired it as my own…" Lex Luthor smirked with visible malicious intent towards Naruto…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto continued to observe as his Kage Bunshins continued their barrage of attacks on midair against Doomsday as he stood right in front of Supergirl and Batgirl. However, he also is also on his guard against the other superheroes with different costumes who are posing themselves as the Justice League since he can sense that these superheroes are not the ones that he used to know…<p>

"Hey, what made you say that Superman and the others are only posing as the Justice League?" Supergirl asked Naruto.

"I can feel it. They have darker persona than the Justice League that I have already met. You guys should know the Justice League better than me. So you guys should be able to see it as well, even slightly, right?" Naruto said while passively observing the 'Justice League' thru his sensing and peripheral vision.

"You are right. The way that they look at you, no, even towards me and Supergirl, seemed like they have never seen us before." Batgirl said. "But if that's the case, where is the real Justice League? What happened to them?"

"They definitely knew the answer to your questions." The Shinobi replied passively. "One thing is for sure. We cannot trust them. They have their own ideals. You should have seen it too. This 'Justice League' is fighting in a much brutal way than their original counterparts against that monster. To put it frankly, they are willing to kill without hesitation, possibly for the sake of their own version of Justice."

Supergirl and Batgirl nodded, trusting the Shinobi's statement. After all, they have also seen that these superheroes have entirely different character than the ones that they used to know, especially on how they battled Doomsday. And with their trusted partners, the real Superman and Batman, are nowhere in sight, they got no other people to believe into right now except for this person that their partners trusted… the Shinobi.

However, their musings are halted with a major roar from the very monster that Naruto is bombarding on that moment. This made Naruto and the superhero girls prepare for any possible event that might happen next. And much to their surprise, Doomsday roared in a much more violent fashion that created some enormous shockwaves with enough power to disperse Naruto's Ninjutsu attacks like nothing. And with overwhelming rage, Doomsday slammed both his palms for a thunder-clap, creating another set of shockwaves that dispelled Naruto's Kage Bunshins along with a trench that destroyed every building on its path. The monster then landed on the ground violently, then immediately glared towards Naruto with bloodthirsty eyes…

"High speed regeneration surpassing that of Edo Tenseis… monstrous strength that could dwarf that of Tsunade-baachan, and ability for him to become invulnerable against attacks that have already hurt him. He really is a monster…" The Shinobi said seriously. He then increased his Chakra level from Jounin-level to Kage-level. "Attacking him carelessly with huge jutsus will not do any good since he'll just tank it. If I also fight in a much higher level than my current level, the entire city might be destroyed if I use more powerful and destructive jutsus against this monster. However, such beings with monstrous abilities and powers still have one weakness that they can never overcome. So for now, I'll need to determine the full extent of that monster's abilities first before creating a plan that could finish that thing off for good."

Doomsday then dashed towards Naruto with a roar while the Shinobi just closed his eyes. After all, he might be fighting as a Jounin-level earlier, but his fighting prowess on his mere Jounin-level can already rival that of Madara's and Hashirama's fighting prowess. So now that he just increased his fighting prowess to Kage-level, he can take on the entire Shinobi Alliance on his own, the Five Kages included regardless of their generation, without even breaking much sweat. As much as he wanted to test more of his powerful destructive jutsus, he needs to hold himself back for now and defeat the monster in a much more efficient way possible or this entire region of this country might get destroyed.

"I haven't been able to test my power against someone who can take on my enhanced physical strength. That's why…" Naruto opened his eyes. He then caught Doomsday's incoming punch with his right hand. This created a massive shockwave that sent the two female superheroes behind the Shinobi skidding backwards with force enough to destroy several buildings within a few hundreds of meters away from the impact. But this feat clearly surprised everyone who is looking towards the scene since Doomsday's titanic fist and arms are stopped by the lean-figured teenage kid. "…I'll deal with you right here and now with my own powers and skills that I acquired from all that hard training!"

Doomsday followed-up his attack with another massive arm swing. But with his passive Senjutsu sensing without entering Sage Mode, Naruto was able to block the incoming attack with his left arm. But the sheer force of the attack sent him skidding away for few blocks.

'Overwhelming physical strength..! Now I can understand why his sheer raw strength is enough to damage Supergirl despite her Alien physiology.' The Shinobi thought. 'I can't allow myself to get caught off-guard.' Naruto then drew some Shinobi equipments from his pouch. 'It is too risky exchanging blows with that thing. And it won't do any good if I fight against that monster that can easily regenerate himself and make himself immune to attacks that have already hurt him. He is more like some kind of Edo Tensei or a wild, rampaging Bijuu...'

Then, something flashed on the Shinobi's mind…

'If this monster really is like that of Edo Tenseis and wild Bijuus, then this monster must have, no… this monster will also definitely have the same weakness as that of those Edo Tenseis!' Naruto then drew the Hiraishin kunai from one of his Shinobi pouches. 'If that's the case, all that I need to do is to weaken this monster for me to be able to defeat him!' Naruto then flared some visible Chakra on his hand where the Hiraishin kunai is equipped, as if altering the formula of his space-time Ninjutsu that was embedded on the weapon…

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled to himself with Supergirl and Batgirl wondering what it is all about. The Justice Lords and the media who are watching the battle also have interest painted on their faces, making them wonder what the Shinobi is aiming for. And much to their surprise, Naruto threw the Hiraishin kunai up in the air. The kunai is equipped with visible, potent Chakra, making it look like a weapon clad with blue flames. However, that made them wonder why Naruto does threw a weapon that he just drew from his pouch in a random direction…

All of a sudden, in a flash, Naruto disappeared on his current location and reappeared right in front of Doomsday using the Hiraishin mark that he had already embedded on the monster before his earlier barrage of attacks. He then aimed to punch Doomsday to the face using his very own massive strength that he earned after his hard training from the dimension rift that was complimented by his clan's physiology and Bijuu Cells (like what I have mentioned before, Naruto's physical parameters are comparable to the likes of Toriko. I have explained this from Chapter 2 and its succeeding Chapters.)

Doomsday anticipated the incoming punch so he just tilted his head to easily dodge the attack and attempted for a counterattack. However, with his full mastery over Senjutsu that allowed himself to use Senjutsu even without entering Sage Mode, Naruto was able to use one of the signature effects of Sage Mode…

"SENPOU: KAWAZU KUMITE _(Sage Art: Toad Punch)_!" Using the natural energy as part of his attack, Naruto released his stored Senjutsu that was equipped on his fist, allowing him to hit Doomsday despite physically missing his earlier punch. This created a massive force that sent the monster skidding backwards.

'He clearly missed his attack, yet some kind of an invisible force connected against the monster with enough force to send it trailing backwards?' JLord Green Lantern commented in surprise after seeing Doomsday bracing himself after being hit by Naruto's Senjutsu attack.

Naruto once again used Hiraishin towards Doomsday and attacked the monster again with another Senjutsu-empowered Taijutsu attack…

'What speed! I didn't even saw him move… it is more like… the power of teleportation…' JLord Superman thought with narrowed eyes.

"SENPOU: KAWAZU TATAKI _(Sage Art: Toad Smash)_!" Naruto gave an open-palmed, full swing attack right on Doomsday's chest before Doomsday could even react. After all, being tagged with Hiraishin will always get anyone off-guard against a Hiraishin user. And using his raw strength equipped with Senjutsu, Naruto attacked the monster that once again made Doomsday skid backwards due to the attacks' enormous potency.

'I know those attacks won't hurt that monster one bit, especially since I am barely using my true strength, but the force of the attack will still be enough to send him skidding backwards and affect his balance. But that was more than enough for me since he is already right on the spot where I want him to be!' Naruto then performed a single hand seal.

"NINPOU: KUNAI KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU _(Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)_!" On that exact moment, the Metropolis' evening sky got enlightened by tens of thousands of kunais that were clad with potent Chakra. And it came from no other than the very same Hiraishin kunai that Naruto threw earlier. Manipulating the kunais with his Chakra, Naruto raised his right hand and swung it down in enormous speed, making the kunais fell down like shining comets towards the very location where Doomsday is currently standing after being attacked by Kawazu Tataki (imagine the animated Gate of Babylon barrage of Gilgamesh from Fate/Zero).

Doomsday saw the incoming rain of kunais above him so he roared towards the kunais in an attempt to disperse their trajectory. However, since the Hiraishin kunais are clad with highly potent Chakra, the end point of its blade created a force similar to a force field that protected it from physical attacks. So the rain of kunais didn't got affected by the shockwave created by Doomsday's roar. The kunais rain down towards Doomsday, inflicting some minor cut on the monsters skin due to the potent Chakra that was equipped within each kunai. However, only around 20% of the kunais hit Doomsday as the other kunai clones landed with its tri-pronged blade pinned to the ground.

"What does that kid had in mind…?" JLord Hawkgirl muttered after seeing the seemingly blue flame-clad kunais got pinned on the ground.

"This is how I weakened Hades during our battle! RASEN SENKOU CHOURINBUKOU SANSHIKI _(Spiral Flash Ring Dance Howl Technique)_!" Naruto yelled the name of his father's signature and most deadly jutsu before disappearing in a flash and reappearing right beside one of the thousands of kunai clones that were surrounding Doomsday. Naruto then blitz Doomsday by flashing to another kunai with Senjutsu enhanced Chakra Blade, then flashed again to another kunai with another attack, then flashed again, and again… the speed of his attack became so fast that even Superman cannot follow his moves. After all, Naruto is now flashing thru those random thousand kunais while attacking Doomsday while at it.

And due to the speed of the jutsu, even Doomsday's primal instinct cannot able to grasp what kinds of attacks are being thrown against him. After all, if his opponent is just blitzing him thru super-speed, then he'll be able to easily adapt and track his opponent and knock it out in a single instant. But this kid isn't just blitzing him thru sheer raw speed. It is more of a speed combined with technique and teleportation that was matched by the random trajectory of each attacks, making it somewhat impossible to track due to the unpredictable pattern of each attacks. And what more that surprised him, is that each attack of the Shinobi will always become a lot more faster and stronger than before, thus crating serious damage even before his body can adapt to the damages and became invulnerable from it.

On the other hand, the Justice Lords have their mouth hanging after seeing such a feat that even speedsters with the likes of JLord Superman cannot able to track. After all, all that they can see are flashes of reddish-yellow light in every tiny fraction of a second.

"Incredible… it's a very beautiful yet very terrifying battle prowess… just who is this kid?" JLord Wonder Woman said in wary.

"Whoever he is, he is a serious threat against us regardless of his ideals and intentions." JLord Martian spoke with narrowed eyes since even if he had the strongest psychic ability, he still cannot enter or read the Shinobi's mind. That made him believed that he is a major threat against the Justice Lords…

As Naruto continued to increase his Hiraishin blitz' speed and also increasing the level of his strength that he is using while attacking Doomsday, each of his flash created a stream of Chakra with matching shockwave. The streams of Chakra didn't disappear and continued to linger and even started to glow brighter on each passing second, thus creating a seemingly giant dome of Chakra with spiral Chakra threads similar to that of a Rasengan as he continued to blitz Doomsday…

"Amazing…" Batgirl muttered in awe while seeing how Naruto created the potent Chakra dome while continuously blitzing Doomsday with unknown level of technique and speed.

"Just like what I have said before, he may be a Shinobi, but his attacks are too flashy than that of conventional ninjas!" Supergirl said while remembering the very first battle that she and Batgirl fought with the Shinobi (from Chapter 8).

Naruto then flashed outside the range of the thousands of Hiraishin kunai clones and the gigantic Chakra Dome that he created. He then created another hand seal, and in that instance, the very Chakra streams that created the Chakra Dome started to glow and in that instant, the Chakra Dome exploded into a massive Chakra Burst that shook the very foundation of the entire Metropolis. The explosion created a massive shockwave that could be felt throughout the entire Metropolis as it shook the very ground of the city. After all, the potency of the explosion could easily level the entire city several times over if Naruto didn't control his Chakra thru his Chakra Immersion and Honor.

(Naruto flashing on each kunai while creating streams of Chakra that created a gigantic dome of chakra comparable to a giant Rasengan is a reference to Naruto and Minato's collaboration jutsu on Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution 3. Please look at it on YouTube for better overview.)

"Such power…" Lois Lane just said while bracing herself along with Snapper Carr and the other reporters from the shockwave of the explosion. "…now I know why the Justice League respected his power…".

"Yeah… and to think that he is hiding such kind of power without being a member of the Justice League…" Snapper Carr muttered while the other reporters cannot say anything in awe…

As the potent dome of Chakra that enveloped and damaged Doomsday dispersed, displaying a heavily damaged city block with Doomsday's body bathing on his own black blood. However, despite the Chakra explosion, the Hiraishin kunai clones didn't dispelled and still remained intact due to the potent Chakra that Naruto equipped to the kunais.

Naruto then looked towards the damaged Doomsday seriously. Seeing that his damage is now recovering in an alarming rate and also knowing that the attacks that he did against the monster will no longer work the 2nd time, the Shinobi simply smirked since his true goal has finally been accomplished…

"NOW!" Naruto made a single hand seal once again. In that instance, the scattered kunais released several Uzumaki Chakra Chains and immediately bind Doomsday before the monster can even move. Each Chakra Chains are several times more powerful than that of his mother, Kushina Uzumaki's, own Chakra Chain that has enough power to bind even the full-powered Kyuubi. And with thousands of kunai clones that projected those kunais with that same level of binding power, the regenerating Doomsday got his entire body fully wrapped by the Chakra Chains. The Chains sealed the regenerating prowess of the monster along with its mobility.

"GGRRROOOAAHHH!" Doomsday roared violently while trying to escape from his current predicament. But the Chakra Chains that are wrapping his entire body isn't budging at all. In fact, the binding of the Chakra Chain got a lot tighter each time that he tried to struggle out of it.

"Don't waste your strength. Those chains will increase its bind the more you try to get out of it." Naruto muttered as he is now walking slowly towards the chained Doomsday while drawing multiple sealing tags out of his Shinobi tag. "Fighting head-on against an opponent with overwhelming strength and insane durability isn't a good option. But regardless of how powerful and invincible a monster is, there are still a lot of ways to stop a monster's rampage without literally defeating them…"

The Shinobi then raised his hand that was equipped with sealing tags.

"…that's why all I need to do is to weaken you and create a sealing jutsu to bind and seal a monster like you. That way, I didn't literally inflict damage that you can recover with, since a Fuinjutsu isn't a technique that was created to inflict damage, but to simply seal away the target. And you also cannot adapt and overpower a sealing jutsu by taking advantage of your own power. Because a sealing jutsu is something that you can never adapt into once you are already sealed within it."

Naruto then dashed towards the weakened and chained Doomsday in blinding speed to use the sealing tags that he had in his hands to completely seal the monster away. However, on the last minute before he could seal Doomsday… a Heat Vision was fired towards the sealing tags on his hands, burning the tags before it could tag and seal the monster…

"That's enough." JLord Superman said with threatening tone towards Naruto, his eyes flaring red while glaring towards the Shinobi. "That monster is our opponent before you even barge on our fight. You are stepping against our pride, kid."

"Superman… or is it?" Naruto then also glared towards JLord Superman. The other Justice Lords present on the scene also flew and landed right beside JLord Superman after recovering from the beating that they had received earlier from Doomsday… Their expression are visibly that of dissatisfaction due to the events that happened and also, due to the fact that this Ninja kid seemed to know that they are not the real Justice League based on his reaction when JLord Superman stopped him from sealing Doomsday.

"I am Superman, and I will always be." The JLord Superman replied with much stern voice than before. "…same goes for the rest of the 'Justice League'."

"I see. Then, tell me what my real identity is along with those superhero girls." Naruto narrowed his eyes seriously towards JLord Superman and the rest of the Justice Lords with seemingly interrogating tone.

After all, the real Justice League doesn't have any information about who he really is behind the epithet of the Shinobi. But he used a tone with careful body language that would made it seem that the real Justice League knew who he really is to see how this beings posing as the Justice League would really react on the question. After all, a Shinobi is a master of deception, and Naruto is a brilliant one regarding on deceiving the enemy, in mind and battle.

The Justice Lords, on the other hand, got caught off-guard on the sudden question. The Shinobi kid in front of them is asking them a challenging question that they really don't have any answer for…

'So this kid is an ally of the Justice League…' The JLord Martian spoke thru the other Justice Lords present on the scene using his psychic powers.

'Not only that, the other girls that we protected against the monster earlier also seemed to be acquainted to the Superman and Batman of this world, based on their appearance and how they react to our actions.' JLord Hawkgirl spoke thru their minds using the JLord Martian's psychic ability as her medium. After all, on the Justice Lords world, this Ninja kid along with those girls who have female costumes as that of Superman and Batman didn't exist like on how they were on this world.

'So technically, these are also one of the differences of our own world from this world. This would be problematic if we will actually try to change this world on the same way on how we changed ours.' JLord Green Lantern also said.

'That's right. If they know our identities and we don't know their's, and if J'onn cannot read the mind of this Ninja kid in front of us, then what should we do?' JLord Wonder Woman asked her teammate.

'Do what we always do. Eliminate them with force. That way, this world will also respect and fear our power. But let's see if we can negotiate with these kids. Eliminating them right here will leave a bad taste for me especially that this Ninja kid actually stopped the monster that we are having trouble doing so.' JLord Superman said to his comrades.

"It doesn't matter, right? If we say your true identity out loud right now, those reporters will learn your secret and that will cause trouble for you, doesn't it?" JLord Superman said in a neutral tone.

"Then you really aren't the Justice League that I know." Naruto replied, surprising Supergirl and Batgirl as they ran right behind the Shinobi after seeing that the posing Justice League was glaring towards Naruto.

"What's the matter Superman? Why are you looking at me like you didn't know me at all?" Supergirl asked towards JLord Superman, her last attempt to clarify what's going on. "The way you fight… they also seemed different than before… as if, you are fighting to kill that monster directly…"

JLord Superman weighed everything that he needs to say, but in front of this Ninja kid in front of him, it seemed that it will be impossible to talk his way out of this mess. The Ninja kid, this Supergirl and Batgirl will become a major flaw on whatever they are thinking for changing this world… that's why…

"Alright. Let me ask the three of you a question then…" JLord Superman then had his eyes glowed all of a sudden, making Naruto, Supergirl and Batgirl prepared for anything that this Superman might do against them. But JLord Superman simply fired his Heat Vision towards the Hiraishin kunais that were releasing the Chakra Chains that bind Doomsday, destroying the kunais, thus also making Doomsday got free out of the Chakra Chains.

"What are you trying to prove?!" Naruto glared towards Superman as Doomsday roared in anger after seeing Superman that he is programmed to kill and also seeing the Ninja kid that bind him effortlessly thru some unknown power.

Doomsday then ran towards Naruto and Superman, the latter two standing only a few meters in front of each other. Supergirl and Batgirl and the other members of the Justice Lords prepared for battle as the monster dashed towards them with overflowing rage. However, Naruto and JLord Superman didn't seem to pay any attention to the approaching monster as they continued to glare into each other's eyes.

"…how will you change the world if you were given a power to change it?" JLord Superman finished his earlier question.

Doomsday then prepared to attack both Naruto and JLord Superman with a full-swing punch, making the other members of the Justice Lords, Batgirl and Supergirl dodged away from the impact site.

"GGGGRRROOOAAHHH!" Doomsday launched his emerald-clad fist towards the two.

However, the Shinobi simply raised his right hand and pointed his right index and middle finger towards Doomsday, releasing Chakra Chains on the tip of those fingers that immediately bind Doomsday to halt any of its movements. After all, Naruto's Chakra Chains had some special property that he discovered during his training in the dimension rift. Just like any other Uzumaki, the Chakra Chains can bind its target regardless of how powerful it is, but Naruto's Chakra Chains further increase the power of its bind each time the monster tries to struggle to break the Chains. That's why it was able to easily bind Doomsday like what happened earlier. (Naruto's Chakra Chains had similar designed to Kurapika's Nen Chain from Hunter X Hunter while the effects of the Chains are quite similar to Gilgamesh's Enkidu from Fate/Zero; Stay Night)

JLord Superman, on the other hand, had his eyes glow with his Heat Vision after seeing Naruto successfully binding Doomsday with Chakra Chains. He then punched Doomsday's face with matching shockwave. Naruto simply extended his Chakra Chains for him not to be dragged by the force of JLord Superman's punch. After making Doomsday lose his balance, JLord Man of Steel fired his charged Heat Vision targeting certain point just above the eyes of the monster. The monster tried to retaliate but due to the Chakra Chains, he wasn't able to dodge Superman's Heat Vision.

And after a few moments, Doomsday collapsed from his knees, saliva dripping out of his mouth. This surprised most of the expectators who are watching the scene, including Supergirl and Lois Lane. After all, they just saw something that they never thought that Superman can do…

"What did you just do?" Naruto glared towards JLord Superman. He actually expected that this Superman will actually pummel Doomsday while the monster is being held within the bind of his Chakra Chains. After all, despite the difference, Naruto still thought that this Superman still has the same kind of thinking as that of the Superman that he knew. But this Superman simply used a technique that immobilized the monster by severing its internal nerves and tendons, thus disconnecting the monster's brains within its internal system. And the pain included on it, is actually worse than death…

"Just implementing the real 'justice' that I should have done years ago." JLord Superman responded with serious, stern tone.

"This 'justice', is by all means, making your opponent experience pain that was far worse than death?" Naruto stood on his ground, preparing for any possible sudden attack from this unknown Superman.

"Don't talk as if you don't know anything. Despite the fact that I can't see any openings on your body language and defenses, and I can see it in your eyes that you are also willing to use your own version of 'justice' if needed. You are different from that 'Justice League'. Because like us, you are also willing to kill if the situation calls for it." JLord Superman smirked cockily.

Naruto didn't react, since this Superman somewhat hit the right mark when it comes to that kind of justice. Even if he nearly became a pacifist by nature due to everything that happened in the Shinobi World along with the ideals that was entursted to him by his godfather Jiraiya, he is still trained as a Shinobi… an assassin who is willing to kill if the situation calls for it. It is just that he doesn't want to kill if he really can help it. Because just like most of his previous opponents like Neji, Gaara, Nagato and even Sasuke, some of these evil people are just walking in the path of darkness and can still be guided in the right path. Just like on how he became a despised child into a world hero from his own dimension, Naruto believes that everyone should be given a chance to change and prove themselves.

"You're right. That's one of the reasons why I didn't join the Justice League. We don't have the same ideals." The Shinobi responded, shocking Supergirl and Batgirl after hearing that the Shinobi is a kind of person who is willing to kill someone. "But… this world doesn't deserve the justice that you have in mind. Because if that justice was forced into this world, it will only lead to further chaos that will lead this world to the path of destruction."

"Then you are nothing but a coward. Justice depends on each person. If they can't accept our own version of justice…"JLord Superman said as the other JLord members levitated behind him, as if preparing to fight him along with Supergirl and Batgirl who are standing behind him. "…then all that we need to do is to force our own version of justice to change this world into a better place, just like on what we do from where we came from…"

'…from where we came from…?' Naruto thought. It is then that Skuld's words flashed into his mind (from Chapter 24). And in that instance, he was able to summarize a theory within his head. 'So these guys came from an alternate world… and after some sort of events, this 'Justice League' from that other world decided to interfere on this world's Justice League since they are not satisfied on how things are going on here…'

"And since the three of you already knew that we are not the real Justice League, then we cannot just let you go…" JLord Green Lantern said, his Lantern Ring flaring with green energy, preparing to attack.

"Posing as the Justice League, lobotomizing an opponent, and now willing to kill us just because we know that all of you are not the real Justice League?" Batgirl muttered, careful of the tone of her voice. With all the reporters watching the scene, it will be chaotic once these reporters knew and broadcasted to the world that the one that the heroes who are in front of them isn't the real Justice League. "Where are Batman and the others? What did you do against them?!"

"Don't worry. They are alright." The Martian JLord replied. "But I believe that instead of thinking about them, you should be thinking on how you will get away from us."

"Fine…" Naruto narrowed his eyes… He can fight against these posing Justice League from another world, but he cannot do so with these two superhero girls behind him. He knew that these girls can fight on their own, but fighting against opponents that they knew personally will make their emotions waver during the fight. And with these kinds of opponents who are willing to kill, a slight hesitation will definitely cost them dearly. And besides, if he indeed fight them, with all these media and reporters covering the situation, this may result in a huge misunderstanding since the world didn't know that these heroes aren't the real Justice League. That's why he cannot just fight against them right now… the odds outside of the battle are against him…

But before Naruto could make up his mind, he, along with Supergirl and Batgirl, were suddenly attacked by JLord Green Lantern. Naruto prepared to retaliate, but Supergirl blocked the projected Lantern fist with her own super-strength, shattering the projection. However, JLord Wonder Woman dashed during the exact moment that the projection got shattered, punching Supergirl on the face that sent the female Kryptonian flying. But Naruto caught her mid-air.

"Thanks…" Supergirl said with a small smile towards Naruto.

"Guys! Behind you!" Batgirl yelled. It is no other than the JLord Martian who shape-shifted himself into a serpent-like being, attempting to bind Narutp and Supergirl. But Naruto already had sensed it long before Batgirl could see it.

"Hold on tight!" Naruto yelled towards Supergirl as he released some Chakra before the Martian could successfully bind them. Supergirl nodded as she quickly grabbed Naruto's shoulders. Naruto then spun himself while releasing some potent Chakra to protect themselves against the JLord Martian's attempt to bind them. "NAMIKAZE KAITEN _(Wind Wave Revolving Heaven)_!"

Naruto used one of the jutsus that his father intended to learn. The jutsu is derived from Hakkesho Kaiten _(Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)_ of Hyuuga Clan's Jukken. It is a powerful Taijutsu move that utilizes Chakra Control. Naruto released a certain amount of chakra from all the chakra points on his body. After releasing chakra from every tenketsu on his body, the user then spins rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of chakra around themselves and tossing away any nearby attackers or weapons. The user can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. Though mainly used as an offensive jutsu, it can also be used a defensive maneuver as the released chakra blocks any possible attack on the user. (This jutsu was first used on Chapter 13).

The JLord Martian's serpent form almost got ripped to shreds due to the sudden Chakra dome that Naruto created from his jutsu. The force of the jutsu was more than enough to send the Martian flying on one of the destroyed buildings during the earlier battle against Doomsday. Naruto stopped the jutsu as he and Supergirl landed on the ground, only to see Batgirl barely dodging an attack from JLord Hawkgirl's Nth Mace. Naruto then threw a Hiraishin kunai right beside the foot of Batgirl and used the jutsu to flash right beside her along with Supergirl who is still holding his shoulders.

JLord Hawkgirl saw the sudden appearance of the Shinobi who is aiming to protect Batgirl from her attacks so she changed her target, now aiming towards him. The Shinobi also saw JLord Green Lantern and JLord Wonder Woman also dashing towards them n mid-air. Seeing the approach of thethree Justice Lords towards them, Naruto then used another protective jutsu to protect them from the Nth Mace's attack…

"FUUTON: MAMORI NO KAZE _(Wind Release: Winds of Protection)_!" Naruto generated some highly condensed Chakra around him and the girls and by manipulating it to the form of Wind Chakra, it became a massive tornado that acted as a shield from the incoming attack. JLord Hawkgirl seemed to ignore the sudden appearance of the tornado that enveloped the Shinobi, Supergirl and Batgirl as she didn't even think twice to hit the massive, spiraling wind. After all, she believed that due to the unique properties of her Nth Mace, it had enough power to shatter that tornado created by the Shinobi.

But the very moment that JLord Hawkgirl's attack landed on the wall of Wind Chakra, the electric charge that was equipped within the Nth Mace got channeled within the spiraling wind. And since wind is a natural conductor of lightning, the electric charge of the Nth Mace amplified the power of and the already sharp Wind Chakra Blades that was within the tornado, making the spiral condensed wind emit powerful current that rained down around the twister. Thus, hitting JLord Hawkgirl. JLord Green Lantern stopped his advance towards Naruto and simply projected a shield to protect himself and JLord Wonder Woman from the storm of electric charge that was raining upon them with 50-meter radius from the twister.

Within the wall of tornado…

"Are you guys alright?" Naruto asked in concerned tone towards Supergirl and Batgirl.

"Yeah…. I guess…" Batgirl replied meekly while Supergirl just nodded. After all, both of them are experiencing bizarre events simultaneously. One is that they are fighting an image of the Justice League who is willing to kill, and the other is that they are now personally witnessing the arsenal of the Shinobi who is protecting them against the hostile Justice Lords.

"Good to know. I know it is hard for you to fight against opponents with the same appearance as that of your comrades. And with the entire world watching this battle, I can't be careless as well." Naruto said seriously. "And besides, since we have these posing Justice League right in front of us, we cannot just do anything against them not until we discover what happened to the real Justice League. You should understand what I mean, right?"

It is then that they realized that the massive tornado created from Naruto's Wind Chakra that was protecting them started to froze, making the wind wall become an ice wall. Even without Naruto's sensing capabilities, they already knew who is responsible for such…

And in that instance, a powerful impact shattered the ice wall with matching shockwave. But not before Naruto was able to leap away with Batgirl on his arms and Supergirl levitating on her own. They looked towards the person responsible for the attack, and it is no other than JLord Superman who used his Arctic Breath against Naruto's tornado jutsu and shattered it with sheer raw strength. Naruto landed on the ground and also made Batgirl stand on her feet with Supergirl levitating behind the two of them.

* * *

><p>The reporters watching the scene got surprised on the sudden turn of events…<p>

"Just what happened? A few moments ago, the Justice League and the Shinobi are fighting together! Now the Justice League is trying to attack not only the Shinobi, but Supergirl and Batgirl as well?!" Snapper Carr said in surprise.

"What's going on? Superman lobotimized the monster… now he, along with the other present members of the League, are attacking the Shinobi, Supergirl and Batgirl as if trying to seriously hurt them…?" Lois Lane muttered with a mix of wary and concern while looking towards JLord Superman.

"You indeed have serious powers, abilities and skills for you to be able to protect those girls and yourself against the five of us."  
>JLord Superman said with his arms crossed in front of his chest while levitating. His form alone is enough to intimidate Supergirl and Batgirl. "You're indeed a serious threat, more so than Luthor. Now I wonder why this Justice League of yours on this world just let someone like you roam around freely."<p>

"Who cares about that?! Whatever the reason it is, I am just doing everything on my own whim. I am fighting to protect what I believe that I need to protect, nothing more, nothing less." Naruto simply replied, taking a side glance towards Supergirl and Batgirl.

"Now who's the arrogant one here?" JLord Superman said with anger while remembering a very painful memory for him and the rest of the Justice Lords. "You should understand, you cannot protect everyone regardless of how powerful you really are! That's the reality that we came to realize! That's why we decided to recreate our own world where we can protect everything with our own justice! And that's how we want to change this world!"

"…!?" Naruto got surprised after hearing JLord Superman's words. "In the end, they are only fighting for the justice that they forged after experiencing a painful past… just like Nagato, Obito and Madara came to realize…" Naruto muttered while looking towards the recovering Justice Lords. He can see it in their eyes that they have lost a very precious someone right in front of them, and that's what triggered the realization on the path that they are now taking right now…

"I also have lost a lot of important people for me… more so than you could ever know… that's why I can feel the pain of losing that everyone of you is feeling! But I didn't let my emotions led me to a path that I would lose my faith to humanity! We may have the same ideals, but I always believe that everyone can change for the better! Because in the end, everyone of us is just another tiny part of this world! Everyone of you are heroes because the world acknowledged you! But you let your emotions get the better of you!" Naruto yelled in anger.

"Then we no longer have anything to talk about." JLord Superman along with the other members of the Justice Lords once again prepared to attack Naruto, Supergirl and Batgirl. This time, they had a lot more fiercer look on their eyes. "This time, it will be either we take you down, or you take us down."

"Damn…!" Naruto cursed. The Justice Lords then dashed towards them with Supergirl and Batgirl preparing to fight back. "Supergirl, use your freezing breath or whatever it is to delay their advance! Batgirl, use your smokescreen! We're getting out of here!"

"Got it!" The two girls responded immediately. Supergirl then inhaled deeply and exhaled a wide range Arctic Breath.

"That won't be enough to stop us!" JLord Green Lantern just projected a shield to block the freezing wind while still advancing forward, protecting his comrades as they continue to move in hi-speed.

Batgirl then drew some smoke bombs and threw it towards the freezing wind that was being created by Supergirl. That clouded the vision of the Justice Lords. However, JLord Martian and JLord Superman used their psychic and X-Ray Vision respectively for them not to be affected by the visual obstructions. But that slight moment is more than enough for the Shinobi to use another jutsu…

"FUUTON: IMASHIME NO KAZE _(Wind Release: Winds of Admonishment)_!" Using his sensing prowess, Naruto sensed the five members of the Justice Lords within the visual obstructions and enveloped them with thick, condensed wind created from Chakra. The winds bind the Justice Lords, removing their mobility and also started to suffocate them. The sphere of Wind Chakra levitated mid-air with the Justice Lords within them.

"Curse you…!" JLord Superman yelled while trying to get out of the bind of Naruto's latest jutsu.

"Batgirl, Supergirl! Touch my shoulder, now!" Naruto yelled towards the female sidekicks. The girls then immediately complied as they touched the Shinobi's shoulder. And in that instance, Naruto used Hiraishin to immediately disappear before the Justice Lords can free themselves from his Wind Chakra binding. After all, Naruto only intend to bind the Lords for a few seconds, not to completely suffocate the superheroes even if the jutsu is actually created to bind and suffocate its target/s.

The very moment that Naruto disappeared, the bind of his last jutsu against the Justice Lords dispersed, freeing the Lords as they landed on the ground.

"Did they just get away?" JLord Wonder Woman said as she looked around in wary.

"It seemed so. I can no longer sense them around." JLord Martian spoke emotionlessly.

"Must be that Ninja kid's teleportation powers…" JLord Hawkgirl said with displeasure.

"But to think that those kids could get away against us…." JLord Green Lantern said with anger visible on his tone.

"With Lex Luthor freely roaming around along with the other villains that our counterparts failed to implement justice against, and now with those kids knowing that we aren't the Justice League that this world knew, we don't have any other choice but to proceed on what we need to do." JLord Superman said with narrowed eyes.

It is then that multiple reporters approached the Justice Lords along with their cameramen after ensuring that the battle is over with Doomsday kneeling like a lifeless doll after being lobotomized by JLord Superman…

"Superman!"

"What happened!?"

The Justice Lords was bombarded by random questions coming from the reporters, trying to clear everything that happened. However, the Lords seemed to ignore them until Lois Lane herself asked JLord Superman directly…

"You… lobotomized the monster…?" Lois Lane said to JLord Superman without her microphone.

"What's your question, Lois?" JLord Superman asked sternly.

"…it's so out of character…" Lois muttered, finally expressing what she felt on what this Superman had done against Doomsday.

"It's about time if you ask me." One of the other reporters rebutted, seemingly tired of the continuous superhero-villain cycle.

"But why did you also attack Supergirl, Batgirl and the Shinobi? They helped you fighting that monster!" Lois Lane also asked with now suspicious tone.

"They are dangerous individuals with powers that could be a threat just like that monster." JLord Superman replied. "Those kids with such power shouldn't be freely roaming around. They'll bring serious disasters on this world if we let them be."

The statement surprised the reporters since Superman and the Justice League is known to have high respects to the Shinobi after helping them in a lot of battles. It is as if, this Superman doesn't know anything about the Shinobi at all…

"And what's with the new costumes, guys?" Snapper Carr asked, trying to voice the question of every reporters present on the scene.

The Justice Lords then looked towards each other and nodded…

"We just felt that it is time for a change." JLord Superman, on behalf of the other Lords present on the scene, said in a very serious tone. "And with that, we will now be declaring Martial Law… and with our powers, we will personally hunt down every villains and freaks that we consider as a threat for this world… since that way, we'll be able to change this world for a better."

The announcement surprised the reporters and everyone who is watching the scene along with the citizens who are watching the media coverage worldwide. The Justice League, the heroes that the world respected and acknowledged as their protector, has just declared a totalitarian regime…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Lex Luthor saw what happened during the battle and the Justice Lords' declaration of Martial Law right after the battle. The announcement from the JLord Man of Steel somewhat surprised the Ultra-Humanite since JLord Superman just announced something that he never thought that he could…<p>

"Martial Law? Does that mean… the Justice League will now try to rule the world by force from now using their own powers?" Ultra-Humanite said with narrowed eyes.

"Just as I thought… it's not them…" Lex Luthor just replied, not to answer the Ultra-Humanite, but for his own amusement. After all, JLord Superman's statement verified his assumptions that this 'Justice League' who was wearing different costumes and much darker persona isn't the Justice League that he knew. And it will be more than enough to turn the tables on his own favor…

"What do you mean… not _them_?" Ultra-Humanite inquired curiously.

"Nothing… I'm just talking to myself." Lex Luthor then smirked while seeing how the 'Justice League' immediately headed towards the White House right after declaring Martial Law. "How should I say this… hmmm… things will get more amusing than ever before… for me that is."

"You're talking like an idiotic prophet." Ultra-Humanite just sighed, but he knew that Luthor knew something about the situation.

"Say what you want. But with those heroes acting this way, we can definitely turn things around… for we can become the heroes who overthrow the tyrant dictators who imprisoned the world with their own powers." Lex said as he pressed another button on his super computer. Then it displayed some images of several villains with considerable abilities. One of them is a human with cobra-like powers known as Copperhead, a zombie with huge bulk known Solomon Grundy, a female human with Leopard-like complexion called as Cheetah, a pink-clad female villain known as Star Sapphire, and Bizarro, Superman's clone with idiotic mind.

"Hmm… Solomon Grundy, Bizarro, Star Sapphire, Copperhead and Cheetah. Why do you have their information in your database? Don't tell me…" Ultra-Humanite just looked with suspicious expression towards Luthoir.

"It's just as what you think, Humanite…" Luthor smirked with confidence. "We'll create our own team to destroy the Justice League…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Right after arriving on their targeted island, Gorilla Grodd's super-villain team that he introduced as the Secret Society immediately attacked and over-powered the security personnels who are protecting the island. The group acted swiftly and fast since they are only taking advantage of the situation while the Justice League is still occupied with some other serious matters. After easily defeating the security, Grodd and his team immediately entered a hidden room. On the middle of the room, there are several barrels with toxic labels, indicating that the chemicals stored within the barrel are highly dangerous chemicals…<p>

"Will you please destroy the barrels gentlemen?" Grodd commanded his team.

"Hey! Can't you see the label? These are some dangerous chemicals!" Parasite complained to the intelligent Gorilla.

"That's exactly the reason why we came here." Grodd simply replied calmly. "Just do what I say."

Giganta, being as devoted as always for Grodd, just followed without saying any word and destroyed two of the barrels. Sinestro and Killer Frost also destroyed the other barrels. The 'chemicals' within the barrels spilled on the floor, making the super-villain except Grodd became wary of it. The chemical expanded on the floor and melded together…

"Mud?" Shade just said with disbelief on his face after realizing the physical composition of the chemical…

"Oh yes… a living mud…" Grodd just smirked.

The mud then came together and melded on each other, as if they are originally part of one entity, much to the surprise of the other villains on the scene. The mud molded its own limbs with huge physical proportions in humanoid form. The mud then created a face, then looked towards the villains who are responsible for unlocking him out of his prison…

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you the final member of our Secret Society… Clayface…" Grodd said with authority on his tone.

"Gorilla Grodd… and a bunch of fellow criminals…" Clayface said with huge smirk on his face. It's been a while since he saw some beings outside the prison where he is sealed after Batman defeated him a few years ago… "…it's been a while. What do you have in store for me?"

"Hmm… something that you will definitely love to do…" Grodd them smirked evilly with the other villains smirking to each other. Now that their team is complete, then it is time for them to do what they need to do… eliminate the Justice League with their own hands…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>On one of the dark alleys of Metropolis where Naruto previously implanted his Hiraishin tag, a yellow flash suddenly shone for a brief second. The light subsided, displaying Naruto with Supergirl and Batgirl on their exact same position right before Naruto used Hiraishin after binding the Justice Lords. The Shinobi then immediately used his high level sensory perception to sense if the posing 'Justice League' was able to follow their trail, then sighed in relief after sensing that they weren't followed.<p>

Naruto then stood up calmly and looked towards the two exhausted-looking teenage superhero girls who are also looking around in wary. After all, this is the first time that they experience being included in a Hiraishin jutsu, so all that they see is a literal change in location due to the teleportation that happened in a flash.

"Don't worry guys. We're safe for now." The Shinobi gave an eye-smile towards the female sidekicks.

"What happened...? We were just right in front of the posing Justice League before, and now we suddenly got transported in a random location?" Supergirl just said with surprise still on her face.

"Maybe this is because of that teleportation technique that you usually used in battles like what Batman had told me and Robin. Am I right, Shinobi?" Batgirl said in a slightly interrogating tone.

"Yeah. This way, the posing Justice League won't be able to track us unlike super-speeding." Naruto then looked seriously towards the girls. "Those 'heroes'... it seemed that they came from a parallel world similar to this world. Something happened on their world, turning them into brutal warriors as they are right now for them to force their distorted justice that they came to believe into on this world."

Supergirl and Batgirl got surprised after hearing the revelation from the Shinobi.

"You mean... those guys came from another world and were once the same as that of the Justice League that we knew?" Batgirl asked. Naruto simply nodded in response. "But that's impossible! No matter what happens, I always believed that the Batman and the Justice League will never become tyrants who will abuse their powers just to change the world!"

"But that is what's happening right now." Naruto replied calmly. He then remembered a lot of things that happened from the Shinobi World... "...everyone can change, and even a smallest ripple of change can affect larger perspectives... And as superheroes with unique abilities and powers, you guys are walking on that thin red line that separates good and evil. And even your tiniest mistake will change everything within you... you guys should've understand that right now."

Naruto then once again remembered what happened with many powerful Shinobi who became obsessed on changing the world using their own twisted ways like Orochimaru, Nagato, Obito, and even Madara. They were once not the kind of person who wanted to dominate everything. They were once just an ordinary people who are dreaming of living a normal, peaceful life with their close friends and family by their side. It is just that these Shinobi experienced pain that they could never bear, making them trace a dark path trying to fill the hole within their hearts...

If anything else, if he did just give up on everything during his harsh childhood life, he might have also led a dark path like those Shinobi...

That's why somewhere within him, he can relate to these posing Justice League even if he still don't know the reason why they became such cold heroes...

"Shinobi..." Kara muttered after seeing the sad, understanding eyes of the blonde-haired Ninja in front of her. Looking in those eyes are more than enough for the teenage Kryptonian that the Shinobi has experienced many hardships in life.

"But still... it doesn't change the fact that they are trying to kill us just because we know that they are not the real members of the Justice League!" Batgirl retorted. "After all, just like what you have said during your conversation with that other Superman, you are also willing to kill someone if needed."

"Yeah. I can't deny that. I am willing to kill, but I haven't killed anyone even until now." Naruto said without any hint of hesitation on his eyes. "But that being said, the reason why I haven't killed anyone yet is that I don't justify needless killing. I'll only do it if I don't have any other choice. That's a better alternative than continuously allowing someone to do evil with no hope for redemption."

"Are you implying that what we are doing right up till now is wrong?" Batgirl said with slightly annoyed tone. By following Batman's example, she also had her iron resolve for not killing anyone regardless of the situation.

"I know that killing is wrong, but killing an evil person for the sake of the greater good will definitely a better option than allowing that same evil person to continue its evil deeds that leaves more victims on its wake. That's my answer." Naruto replied with full of resolve on his tone.

Naruto then started walking away from the female superheroes.

"That's one of the ideals that were passed down to me by my parents and Senseis. And I willingly accepted them as my own. But I will never force my ideals to anyone." Naruto said without looking back. "That's the reason itself why this posing Justice League must be stopped. I have fought some powerful beings with the same ideals as that of theirs, so I know that they will use their powers to force the world to embrace their own version of justice."

"Then what should we do? We can't trust that new-costumed Justice League, and they'll definitely caught us if we return on our homes." Supergirl yelled towards the Shinobi.

"Keep a low profile. I'll think of what I can do to look for the real Justice League." The Shinobi said while looking towards the girl thru the infamous Shinobi-style side-glance. "Like what I have said before, we can't fight the posing Justice League head-on without knowing the whereabouts of the real Justice League. Regardless of how you look at it, even if they are not taking advantage of it, they have the real Justice League against our necks."

"Well... since this Justice League doesn't seem to know us, then they don't know our real identities unless their Superman used X-Ray vision behind my mask." Batgirl said. "That being said, Supergirl can just stay on my place until everything is over."

"That's good to hear. I also have tagged you with my Hiraishin so I can come to your aide if an emergency ever happens." Naruto just muttered. "Don't come out no matter what this Justice League tried to do, not until we uncovered the whereabouts of the real Justice League." Naruto then prepared to use his Hiraishin to head back home and think on everything that just happened. With the incoming dialogue between the different factions involved against Nifheim, Naruto will have a lot of things to think about.

"Then, how can we contact you if we are the ones to acquire information about the real League?" Supergirl asked.

"You already knew that I'll be around whenever something happens, right? So you don't need to contact me." Naruto responded. He used a single hand seal, preparing to disappear in a flash…

"Hey... I don't know how you will answer this... but let me ask..." Batgirl spoke in curiosity. "Just who are you?" Supergirl also looked towards Naruto seriously after hearing her friend's question.

Naruto then turned around with an eye-smile.

"A friend." And with that, Naruto just disappeared right in front of the superhero girls, leaving them with mesmerized expressions due to the Shinobi's answer to their inquiry...

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Just what happened? Why does the Justice League suddenly attacked Naruto and the female superheroes?" Keiichi asked not specific to anyone after seeing Naruto disappearing in a flash to protect Batgirl and Supergirl. He, along with Skuld, Belldandy along with the Jupiter Sisters; Diana, Apollo and Vulcanus, who swapped consciousness with their hosts; Ayukawa Tenri, Nakagawa Kanon and Kujo Tsukiyo, are watching the battle in Metropolis thru their combined Goddess magic in one of the isolated rooms of the campus. So they saw how the battles unfold, along with the sudden turn of events that made Naruto use Hiraishin to flash away from the new-costumed 'Justice League'.<p>

_"Knowing Uzumaki-san, he knew something that made him fight and defend against those superheroes. Something complicated…"_ Diana spoke on behalf of the Jupiter Sisters. All three of them now have their own set of halo above their heads and a pair of Goddess wings on their backs.

"That's most likely. And I am afraid that Naruto just got caught into another unfavorable situation again…" Belldandy nodded to the Jupiter Sisters.

_"Well, he is a trouble magnet. That's a given. But… I still can't believe that us Jupiter Sisters are now acquainted with the Goddesses of the Norse…"_ Vulcanus said thru the doll, Luna. _"We Goddesses from different mythological pantheons shouldn't be meddling with each other, yet the Norse Sisters protected my dear sisters against Nifheim within the altered Fuzetsu… and all of this is because of the bond that we have with the Shinobi… Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"Yes… the Chosen Child… Uzumaki Naruto…"_ Apollo said with energetic tone.

"Please don't call Naruto with this Chosen Child thing when in front of me." Skuld said in a neutral tone. "He doesn't like it. He may be is the one mentioned in that prophecy… but he just wanted to protect us on our own without being connected on that prophecy."

_"But what should we do? The gathering of the factions involved on the battle against Hades is about to happen to discuss everything that we need to do on the events concerning New Hell."_ Apollo once again muttered. _"If Naruto is involved on this conflict with those superheroes, it may affect the gathering that was already scheduled by the Daimakaicho."_

"Naruto isn't the kind of person who goes back on his own words. If all of you really are Naruto's friends, you should have known that by now." Skuld replied. "If he said that he will be joining the gathering, then he will be no matter what happens."

"Skuld-san is right." Tenri's voice echoed within Diana's consciousness.

"Regardless of the situation, Naruto-kun will never break his words." Kanon muttered as well within Apollo.

"That's the kind of person he is…" Tsukiyo also spoke within Vulcanus' consciousness.

_"Alright… alright. My bad…"_ Apollo just smiled wryly after feeling the pressure from the girls on how they protect Naruto.

_"But now that Naruto had already left the battle, it will only be a matter of time before he returned." _Diana spoke. _"We can directly ask him on what happened on that battle on Metropolis and also spoke to him on what should we do before the gathering…"_

"And besides, knowing him, he'll definitely approach us right after he arrived from that battle to explain everything that happened." Skuld just smiled. She then looked towards the Jupiter Sisters, feeling still slightly annoyed since she already knew that the hosts of these Goddesses are all her rivals. But she also remembered that Naruto is one hell of a naïve, thick-headed person. That's why she knew that Naruto is somewhat oblivious to the feelings of the girls around him due to his past on his own world. It is then that she realized that there is no point being angry at the guy who doesn't know anything about what's going on… "Well… I guess I should really apologize to him properly…" She said in a very low voice, making the Jupiter Sisters wonder what it is about.

"That's right, my adorable little sister." Belldandy just smiled at her little sister… after all, the Goddess of the Present can clearly see how Skuld had changed for the better after meeting the blonde Shinobi from another reality.

The Goddesses then dispelled their magic for watching the battle in Metropolis, then just waited for Naruto to arrive back after leaving Metropolis. The Goddesses might be from different mythological pantheons, but they have now been able to finally form a bond for each other… as friends and as rivals… al because of this one oblivious knucklehead Shinobi that they came to respect and admire…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"So the monster was finally defeated… but the Justice League attacked the Shinobi…" Yui Goido just muttered after leaving the cafeteria. She is also alarmed after hearing that an alien monster started wrecking havoc in one of the world's major cities, that's she also watched the live telecast of the TV networks on the cafeteria like most of the students and teachers have done. "But why? Even if the Shinobi isn't an official member of that superhero team, I thought they were in good terms and same ideals…? Well, the Shinobi isn't like those costumed heroes… since he isn't using his powers on fighting random criminals."<p>

Yui continued to ponder on her own as she walked towards the rooftop. After everything that happened, she thought that it will take another hour or so before the homeroom class resumes. So she subconsciously decided to spend time by herself on the rooftop. She wanted to drag Nakagawa Kanon with her, but she cannot seem to locate her that's why she decided to go to the rooftop on her own.

"Hm…. Maybe I should contact Naruto-san… and have him accompany me on the rooftop… so we can spend time with each other…" Yui then thought, then blushed while shaking her head lightly. "Stupid Yui! That'll be the same as confessing my feelings for him!"

She then remembered how close Naruto is to other girls earlier in the morning. Skuld, Tenri, and even her bestfriend Kanon all have special feelings for him. She already had a rival even if she is yet to do something. But that itself is the reason why she needs to be more open of her feelings for the blonde knucklehead. She knew that Naruto is a very dense person especially for girls' feelings, but it will only be a matter of time before Naruto knew and acknowledge those feelings. And that made her feel uneasy.

"Maybe I should spend more time with him… I know mother won't disagree… if it's Naruto-san…" She said to herself.

_"That's right, my friend."_ The Goddess within her, Mars, spoke. _"Love is a battle. Now that you already know that you have a lot of rivals, then all you need to do is strike the finishing blow faster than any of them!"_

"The way you think really makes me realize that you really like fighting…" Yui smiled wryly to Mars as she reached the rooftop.

Yui then went to the railings of the rooftop to feel the soft breeze of the wind blowing her elegant hair and pale skin. She looked towards the sky with a graceful smile, as of wishing for something to happen…

"But it would be really great if… Naruto-san is will be right beside me while watching the beautiful drifting clouds…"

All of a sudden, a sudden flash several meters behind her caught her attention. She immediately looked towards the source of the sudden light in curiosity. And much to her surprise, she saw the very same phantom hero that she is just watching from the TV a few minutes ago… the Shinobi… with his red coat with black flaming design on the hemline facing her… with few traces of mysterious smoke disappearing around him…

'The Shinobi…' Yui thought in surprise, her hands on her mouth. '… is on our school? But why…?'

"I should tell Skuld and everyone about what happened…" He said in a low tone that only himself can hear. The Shinobi then immediately performed a single hand seal to dispel his Shinobi clothing into his usual student outfit (black shirt, jeans with dark orange-colored coat with similar design to that of Keiichi's). And then, he immediately jogged towards the exit door of the rooftop… only to realize that a person is looking towards him, in surprise of course…

"Crap! I forgot to sense my surroundings first before dispelling my Shinobi outfit!" Naruto immediately thought before looking towards the person who saw him on his Shinobi outfit. And he was surprised after seeing the girl who is looking towards him is one of his close friend…

"Yu… Yui!?" Naruto reacted is surprise as he stopped his movements while looking towards the Goido heiress…

"Na… Naruto-san?!" Yui nearly yelled in surprise after seeing the Shinobi transforming into Naruto, or rather, after realizing that the phantom hero Shinobi and the very guy that she liked is one and the same person…

"Did… did you see that…?!" Naruto muttered while trembling comically.

"Ha…Hai… I have seen it … clearly…" Yui nodded, still not removing her eyes on the boy in front of her. She didn't even try to blink, because she thought that she is just daydreaming or such…

"There goes my stupidity." Naruto then sighed exaggeratedly while scratching the back of his head. He is doing great on concealing his true identity up until now… but the very moment that he got a little careless, is also the exact same moment that someone saw his true identity as the Shinobi…

The knucklehead then tried to think of some random excuses, but him appearing out of nowhere and transforming back into his casual attire won't help him no matter what kind of excuse that he could think of, especially right in front of one of the most intelligent student in the campus. With seemingly no other options left, Naruto then just bowed his head with his two hands clasped in praying motion, his gesture directed towards Yui.

"Uhmm… I don't know what to say… but… please don't tell anyone about what you see –ttebayo!" Naruto said with a humble tone. He rarely do this gesture even the Shinobi world, but he felt the urge of needing to do this not only to protect his identity, but also to protect his Goddess friends and also Yui since she might get involved on troubles due to the fact that she discovered the Shinobi's true identity.

"…!" Yui then got a little surprised after seeing that gesture from Naruto. But she just closed her eyes and smiled. She then opened her eyes with understanding expression, then walked towards Naruto who is still looking down with hands clasped in praying motion. "You don't need to act like that, Naruto-san. It's just me."

"But… but…" Naruto slowly straightened his stance once again.

"…just let me clarify once again… You're the Shinobi… am I right, Naruto-san?"

"Uh… yeah… I just don't want you and anyone close to me get involved on me being the Shinobi so I am trying my best to hide my identity. That's why I didn't tell you about this… I'm sorry."

"I know…" Yui smiled kindly on the same manner as that of Belldandy's. "…I won't tell anyone. This is a secret between the two of us… ne?"

'I can't tell them that few of my close friends had already known that I am the Shinobi. Knowing Yui, she'll get sad that I didn't tell her about it before even if we are close friends.' Naruto thought while sweating. "Yeah. It's a secret. Ahahaha." Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"Then it's alright. But with one condition…" Yui got closer to him, surprising even Yui herself…

"Alright…" Naruto gulped.

"Uhmmm…" Yui then started to hesitate… but after looking towards Naruto's crystal blue eyes, she got the courage that she need edto say what she had in mind… "…you… you'll have to take me out every once in a while… got it?"

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head in wonder. After all, he thought that keeping his secret will have some serious compensation… "Well… sure… But why? Are you sure that taking you out is enough?"

Yui then sighed… the momentum that she just build-up was just thrown out of a window by that simple response from the resident dense knucklehead.

"That's enough." She then just smiled towards him. She may be quite annoyed by the denseness of this guy in front of her, but she also finds it cute for her since she can see his honesty in those expressions. "I just want to talk to you every now and then by spending time with you, personally. I know that my mother won't have any problems with it as long as it is you." Yui said with a dark flush on her face.

"Well… if that's what you want… then sure. No problem at all." Naruto then felt relieved. But instead of worrying about her keeping his secret, he is now more worried about Yui's safety now that she already knew that he is the Shinobi. That's why… "May I borrow that ring on your right finger?"

"Uh…. Sure…" Yui then lifted her right hand. Naruto lightly grab her hand and carefully removed the ring on Yui's finger. The gesture once again made Yui blush. Naruto looked seriously towards Yui's ring, then flared some Chakra into it. Naruto then once again returned the ring on Yui's finger with his right knee kneeling on the ground. This further made the heiress blush madly since the gesture seemed like Naruto is proposing to her…

"Alright… I have embedded my Hiraishin tag on your ring so I can protect you from anything that might happen. Now that you know my secret, as a Shinobi, I promise that I'll always protect you… as my precious friend… no matter what." Naruto said seriously. He then stood up and smiled towards Yui. "Thanks… I'll be in your care –ttebayo!" He said while placing his right hand on top of Yui's head.

"Uh-uh." Yui just nodded, still with a big blush adorning her face.

"Well… I better get moving since it's been a while since everyone saw me…" Naruto then waved his hand lightly towards Yui and lightly jogged towards the exit of the rooftop. As he closed the door, he looked blankly to the stairs that will lead him to the lower floors of the academic building… 'Just what the hell happened? All of a sudden, Yui now knew that I am the Shinobi… But I cannot just tell her everything… regarding the Goddesses and Nifheim… I guess what she knew is already more than enough for now. If anything else, she'll definitely get involved if I told her more than what she already knew…'

Naruto then used his passive sensing skills to trace the location where the Jupiter Sisters are currently staying since they were his last company before leaving to fight Doomsday. And much to his surprise, he sensed that the Jupiter Sisters are together with Skuld, Keiichi and Belldandy.

'Tenri and the others might have already told them about what happened to Bell-neechan and Skuld. And since all of them are together, they might have also explained the entire situation of Nifheim to Vulcanus and Tsukiyo…' Naruto thought. He then remembered that Skuld is still angry at him for whatever reason… 'Well, even if Skuld is still angry at me, I need to tell them what happened since if they are monitoring my battle earlier, they might also be confused on what happened.' Naruto then sighed as he walk slowly downstairs to the location where the Goddesses were assembled…

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door…<p>

"Just… what did happen…?" Yui muttered to herself as she sat down on one of the bench of the rooftop garden. "Naruto-san… really is the Shinobi?"

_"Yeah… I also am surprised." _Mars also voiced her reaction upon learning a major secret regarding the blonde Shinobi. _"And I just realized right now… he has the same presence as that of the person with overwhelming power who protected my sisters against the Nifheim Generals within the altered Fuzetsu from before… That's why I can't believe that such kind of guy is the same person that you started to have feelings for…"_

"Don't put it too bluntly, Mars!" The heiress replied to the consciousness within her. "But still… to think that Naruto-san… the always kind, caring, always-worried-about-others guy that I know is the one who is behind the mask of the mysterious Shinobi…" Yui then remembered all the times that she was able to spend with the blonde Shinobi… Their first meeting, their meeting on the Karaoke booth with Kanon, then him helping her and her band during their Festival performances, along with the other deeds that he did to help others she have heard from the town people…

And then she recalled how this mysterious Shinobi will help the Justice League on protecting the world within the shadows, on his own way… She already knew that Naruto already had a special place within her heart… but now that she discovered a new, important side of him, she can't help but feel something tugging within her heart stronger than ever before…

"Naruto-san… he is always putting everyone else before his interest… regardless if he is living a normal life or he under the mask of the Shinobi. He is always trying to make a difference by continuously following his very own, selfless ideals. Even with all his powers and abilities, he still prefers to live humbly as a normal person. That's just so… like him…" Yui then smiled to herself as she looked towards the afternoon sky with dreamy eyes. "I already started to like him after what he had done for me and my mother… He changed me to who I am now… and even my mother had also taken a liking to him…"

"…but now that I knew that he is also the person under the mask of the Shinobi, I don't know how should I feel… I don't know if it is really alright… to like him even more than before… I just can't help it…" Yui just sighed while expressing her newfound stronger feelings for the blonde Shinobi to herself… "I won't let my feelings… lose to Kanon-chan… Skuld-san, and to the other girls who are always with him… Because I am want to become his strength… because I love him…"

The very moment that she admitted those words to herself, Yui suddenly felt a warm overflowing sensation within her… She didn't know why… but this foreign feeling started to overwhelm her. So she braced herself with both her arms hugging her shoulders with her eyes shut close…

_"This is…"_ Mars just muttered as she also felt something that she never thought that she would feel this soon… a sensation that she lost when she fought together with her sisters on the Almage Machina War…

And on that instance, a pair of ethereal, beautiful Angelic Wings bloomed behind the Goido heiress with few of her feathers floating around her as they reflect the orange hue of the setting sun… a view so magnificent and breath-taking, signifying the rebirth of the Goddess power within a pure-hearted maiden…

_"I… can't believe it…" _Mars then muttered as she closed her eyes while savoring the long lost feeling of her full Goddess power that was now restored within her… _"Yui's feelings for that guy became too strong that her love was able to restore my full powers just after being honest to herself… Now I do believe that love really is capable of bringing forth a miracle…"_

Mars then simply smiled to her host, seemingly thankful and proud to her. Since they share the same body, Mars also had a few glimpse of her memories. That's why she knew how Yui's feelings blossomed just like that for this Naruto guy. She is also somewhat surprised after accidentally discovering that Naruto is the person behind the mask of the Shinobi. After everything that happened and realizing that Naruto is the same person who protected her sisters during the battle against the Nifheim Generals, she can't help but feel thankful for the guy. He changed Yui for the better, he is always gentle and kind to everyone, protected the world within the shadows of the limelight, and also protected her precious Goddess sisters while still being true to himself… the same kind of person that he always used to be…

_"That Naruto… is a one of a kind person… he is capable creating a difference by himself without even trying… that's why… I, Mars of the Jupiter Sisters, will trust you as a very important comrade regardless of what you say…"_ Mars muttered to herself with smile of satisfaction, cementing her utmost trust and respect for the Shinobi…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Did you also feel that, my sisters?"<em> Tsukiyo's Goddess, Vulcanus, spoke seriously after sensing something…

_"Yeah… It's Mars… and with her full power also being fully restored just like that of ours…" _Apollo muttered in surprise and excitement after sensing that her sister is fine and safe despite not being together with them. _"But I wasn't able to pinpoint her location so we can approach her..."_

_"Same here. All that we knew is that Mars was able to restore her full powers and we only sense it momentarily, maybe because she wanted to protect her host against threats or something…"_ Diana said, agreeing to what her sisters have sensed. _"But how possibly…"_

_"…!"_ The Jupiter Sisters immediately realized something again, making themselves frown in unison. Belldandy, who is just listening to the Jupiter trio, just smiled after realizing the same thing that the Jupiter Sisters had thought. Skuld also realized it, so she immediately got annoyed once again. Keiichi saw the expressions of the Goddesses, making him wonder what is it all about.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you guys be happy after knowing that one of your sisters was also able to awaken her Goddess powers?" Keiichi asked with dumb expression.

"Keiichi… you should understand… that only the Chosen Child has the power to awaken the sleeping power of the Goddess… right?" Belldandy just smiled to her partner.

"Yeah… so what?" Keiichi then made a comical thinking pose… and after a few seconds, an imaginary light bulb flashed on his mind… "Naruto… is supposed to be the Chosen Child… so if a Jupiter Sister was able to awaken her power… then Naruto is the one responsible for it?"

"You don't need to point out the obvious." Skuld just sighed. "And since it is Naruto, I believe he did it once again without knowing what just happened…"

"But what's wrong with that?" Keiichi once again inquired. After all, he still doesn't know that the power of the Goddesses can be awakened and restored thru the power of their hosts' feelings… The Jupiter Goddesses and Skuld frowned comically towards Keiichi, making the only human on the group sweat in visible bullets… 'Just what have I done?'

Suddenly, the door where they are currently staying opened, displaying Naruto now on his casual student attire. The group then looked towards Naruto, most of them with suspicious looking expressions, Belldandy with her usual smiling expression, and Keiichi with his troubled expression.

"Hey guys! Hmm… you guys seem to be already expecting me to arrive. Well… it's a good thing that all of you are getting along pretty well –ttebayo!" Naruto grinned carelessly as he stepped into the room while closing the door. However, the moment he turned around… he sensed that Skuld and the present Jupiter Sisters are looking at him with overflowing feminine fury. This made him shiver comically…

"Uhm… I didn't do anything funny for you guys to welcome me like that… aren't I?" Naruto gulped visibly. He then remembered something that might possibly change his current predicament… "…oh! On my way here, I sensed a Goddess presence that was being awakened and it had the same signature presence as that of you guys. It might be one of your Goddess Sisters!" Naruto said, trying to get out of this sticky situation. "I tried to sense her location, but she only released her powers momentarily so I wasn't able to track her location!"

In that instance, the Goddess girls's feminine fury further increased as they looked to the still dumb-looking Shinobi. Naruto cannot help but lean on the door while trembling comically… Feminine fury will always be one of his greatest weaknesses after all… Naruto then just looked towards Belldandy and Keiichi with expression pleading for help. Keiichi just smiled wryly while Belldandy nodded, as if she is already amused enough after seeing the mighty Shinobi trembling in front of the girls…

"Everyone… let's calm down for a while. Naruto just arrived after fighting powerful beings so we should let him rest and listen to what happened." Belldandy said in her usual, elder sister-like way. The present Jupiter Sisters and Skuld simply nodded in response as they calmed themselves in unison. But each of them muttered something out of the blue…

_"Blockhead."_

_"Suspicious."_

_"Unfaithful."_

"Baka-Shinobi."

Each of those words became imaginary spears that pierced Naruto's body comically.

"Just what have I done this time? First, it was just Skuld… now all of you are angry at me…?!" Naruto comically crawled towards the girls, as if feeling those little insults as painful injuries with his usual idiotic expression…

Naruto then stood up and properly sat in meditating position…

"Kidding aside, you guys are wondering about what actually happened during the battle. So…" Naruto then told the Goddesses about what actually happened during the battle, starting on his fight against Doomsday, him fighting the posing Justice League that he discovered as beings from a parallel dimension, their motives of using iron fist to change the justice system of this world. The Goddesses then also told him about the declaration of a worldwide martial law by that newly-costumed Justice League by using their own ideals for Justice as the pillar of their attempt to establish their totalitarian reign on this world…

"Well… this looks bad. If they are this serious, that Justice League might even be aiming to hunt you down since you know their secret." Keiichi said seriously. "They are mobilizing the entire planet's military force and now threatening most people using their own powers…"

"Yeah… And with all of these events that are happening, the entire planet might lose their trust on the entire Justice League." Naruto simply said. "I can fight them, but it won't do any good since the world still believes that this Justice League is the same League that they used to know. So the only way to change the tides of the current situation is to locate the real Justice League and that real League show to the world that they are not the ones responsible for what this fake Justice League is doing."

"I see… But with the real Justice League nowhere out of sight, then… only you can do something on this current situation…" Skuld just said in worry for her blonde partner. She then just realized that she just talked to Naruto despite having a small fight earlier with Naruto seemingly angry at her. But she cannot help but feel worried for him so she just said what she feels for the current situation.

"Uhm…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, seemingly confused. After all, Skuld is angry at him earlier (from the last Chapter 24), but now she was talking to him in worry. "…I am not sure about that. Maybe I can do something if I try to sense the life force of the real Justice League, but I can't do that right now since it might affect the scheduled upcoming gathering requested by the Daimakaicho tomorrow. And I believe that the upcoming discussion is a more serious matter than this since we need information against the greater threat that was being planned by New Hell against the Jupiter Sisters…"

"I guess you're right about that." Belldandy agreed to Naruto's statement.

"Besides, even if that posing Justice League declared this worldwide Martial Law, that doesn't mean that they'll just do whatever they need and want for their own ideals of Justice. Despite the fact that they are willing to force their own version of Justice on this world, they are still superheroes who vowed to protect the world. The only problem is that they are using their powers for threatening and taking over the world, even willing to kill just to enforce the Justice that they came to believe into. So in my own opinion, the posing Justice League will still need to deal with all the political stuff involved on their declaration of Martial Law, and that will buy us time to do whatever necessary so locate the real Justice League, even after the gathering that was suggested by the Daimakaicho." Keiichi simply said.

"Wow, you really can sound like a decent, intelligent person if you want to, Keiichi!" Skuld just smiled while teasing her big sister's partner. Keiichi just smiled towards the youngest Norse sister in response.

"That's what I also thought. We can't pick a fight against them if the world doesn't know that they are not the real Justice League that they used to know." Naruto nodded. "Well, I am glad that Tsukiyo and Vulcanus easily able to get along with you guys!" He said, changing the topic with his usual charismatic grin.

_"Yes. The Norse Sisters are comrades who protected my sisters, so I believe that I could also trust them regarding out circumstances."_ Vulcanus simply smiled towards Belldandy and Skuld. _"So regarding this gathering that you have said, I believe I also have the right to come with you as a member of the Jupiter Sisters."_

_"We'll be more than happy to have you, Onee-sama!"_ Apollo said energetically.

_"Your wisdom will be an utmost importance for us…"_ Diana simply replied with a smile.

"Alright! Now then… what should we do? The classes were already cancelled due to the declaration of the worldwide Martial Law." Naruto said enthusiastically while nodding.

"Let's go home and get plenty of rest. We need to be mentally and intellectually prepared for the gathering tomorrow, especially in front of the Daimakaicho." Skuld suggested to the group. "And besides, with all the military equipments roaming around along with possible random appearance of a powerful Weiss from New Hell, we cannot just stay outside on our own whim. We'll need to be extra careful and continue living our usual lives tonight up to tomorrow before the gathering."

_"I agree. Kanon will have one final taping before her vacation tomorrow. So we will also need to be on our way now."_ Apollo said.

_"Same here. Just be careful, my dear sisters. Now that we are together again, I cannot allow anything to separate us again."_ Diana said to Apollo and Vulcanus.

_"Yes. Take care as well. Even if we need to be apart for now, I know that Uzumaki Naruto will be on our aide to protect us against any danger."_ Vulcanus smiled towards the Shinobi.

"Yeah. All of you were already been tagged by my Hiraishin so I can sense if any of you are in danger and come be by your side to protect you if needed. All of you are my precious friends, and I will not let anything bad happen to you, no matter what." Naruto just said in a very serious expression. And that was more than enough for the Jupiter Sisters to feel safe.

_"You really know how to handle a maiden with pure hearts, Uzumaki." _Vulcanus said as she reverted back to Tsukiyo.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun…" Tsukiyo said with a small blush as she dashed outside the room while carrying her doll, Luna. Naruto just waved his hand towards the blonde-haired moon girl.

Apollo and Diana also reverted their consciousness back to Kanon and Tenri respectively. Kanon then ran right beside Naruto, pulled his right arm and kissed the Shinobi in his whiskered cheeks without any warning, surprising Tenri and making Skuld frown towards Naruto.

"Just like before, that's my farewell for you today!" Kanon blushed while giving Naruto a peace sign. Kanon then smiled towards Skuld and Tenri, as if challenging the two… "Bye for now!" She said with slight mischievousness as she also dashed outside.

"Ano… Naruto-kun…" Tenri slowly walked towards Naruto's left arm. She inhaled exaggeratedly, but cannot gather enough courage to do the same thing that Kanon just did. So she just lightly embraced Naruto's left arm just in a fraction of a moment while smiling at the Shinobi shyly. "…please take care…" As Tenri also bolted outside the room, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Naruto then just left his mouth hanging after while thinking of the warm farewell by Tsukiyo, Kanon's kiss on his right cheek, and Tenri's tiny embrace on his left arm…

"Just… what is that all about…?" Naruto just muttered not particularly to anyone. He is puzzled why those close friends of his' are acting like that towards him. It was foreign for him since he never experienced such gestures in the Shinobi World. It is then that he felt another Goddess girl standing right beside him.

"Well… good for you… having girls acting like that in front of you with you not even realizing what's going on…" Skuld said with visible annoyance on her face.

"Well… I am sorry since I don't understand why they are like that." Naruto simply replied with squinted eyes. "Girls really are mysterious creatures no matter you think about it." Naruto just said in a thinking pose while nodding. He then immediately felt a sharp pain on his right foot, as if something forcefully stomped on his foot, making the Shinobi wince in pain while rolling on the floor comically. And of course, the responsible for it is Skuld's right foot equipped with 2-inch heels.

"What was that all about!?" Naruto cried comically as he continued rolling on the color.

"I always thought that you were dense, oblivious kind of person. But now I am glad that you can feel something when I stepped on your feet." Skuld said with raging feminine fury. "Suit yourself. Hmpf!" Skuld said while pouting as she drag Keiichi and Belldandy outside the room as well, leaving the confused Naruto behind them…

"I thought you're no longer angry at me! Now you suddenly got angry again! I really don't get you at all –ttebayo!" Naruto cried comically as he struggled to stand up, following Skuld's trail as the group also headed home back to the temple…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

On the temple, Naruto, on his Shinobi outfit less his Kakashi half-mask, are now together with Belldandy, Urd and Skuld, the trio wearing their Goddess outfit (their Goddess clothing on Ah My Goddess OVA) along with Keiichi on his usual white shirt, jeans and yellow jacket. They are now looking towards the sky, thinking things on their own, as if waiting for someone else to arrive. It is then that they sensed someone arriving as this person landed on the ground…

"Haqua!" Naruto grinned towards the Devil girl who is one of their most important ally against New Hell.

"Hey! It's been a while…" Haqua just smiled towards Naruto and the gang as she walked towards them. She is now wearing a different outfit that her previous Runaway Spirit Squad uniform. She is now wearing a cloak with violet-themed clothing and skirt (similar to her clothing on TWGOK Manga Chapter 175 until the end of Goddess Saga). "…I was able… to sort out everything after everything that happened. I am now ready to move forward… to protect the pride of New Hell." She said in a resolute tone.

"That's good to hear, Haqua-san." Belldandy just smiled towards her. Urd just sighed with a small smile while Skuld nodded to her in response.

"They are finally here as well…" Naruto also smirked as he sensed his Shadow Clones arriving in a flash thru Hiraishin. And in a light flash and some puff of smoke, the hosts of the present Jupiter Sisters, Nakagawa Kanon, Ayukawa Tenri and Kujo Tsukiyo, appeared, each of them are holding to a Shadow Clone that Naruto created earlier to pick up the girls. Naruto then dispelled the three Bunshins as the Jupiter Sister trio smiled and approached the group as well.

"We're ready." Tenri said with a small smile.

"Sorry for being late!" Kanon said while letting a small part of her tongue out of her lips while lightly tapping her head with her right feminine fist.

"Even if all of these are all too sudden for me, I also want to learn everything so I can help Luna…" Tsukiyo said while looking at her elegant doll.

After seeing the newly arrived girls smiling somewhat affectionately towards Naruto, Urd playfully hang her right arm behind Naruto's neck…

"Well, well, well… look who's gotten popular when Onee-chan isn't looking…" Urd said with a wink, teasing the Shinobi.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto simply replied in a complaining tone.

"Ehem!" Skuld coughed intentionally to get Naruto's attention, seemingly not enjoying the current situation. However, as Urd being Urd, she didn't let go of Naruto and just continued to tease the blonde Shinobi. Naruto tried to protest while looking towards Skuld, but Skuld just pouted and ignored him again.

"I don't know if I should feel envious or lucky for not being on your shoes right now, Naruto." Keiichi just smiled from behind.

"Keiichi-san?!" Belldandy smiled gracefully as she looked towards her partner. It might be a smile for everyone else, but for Keiishi, it feels something different that immediately made him sweat bullets. "May I request for you to repeat what you just said?"

"I didn't say anything! Nothing at all!" Keiichi immediately waved his hands comically, trying not to make her Goddess girlfriend jealous.

"I see… that's good to know…" Belldandy then looked above the sky, only to see another approaching girl with light-blue hair and wearing pink kimono…

"Good day, everyone!" the newly arrived person greeted the group energetically. "It looks like everyone was already been gathered on the right time!"

"Yes, Botan. We are ready for the gathering on Genkai's temple." The Shinobi spoke in behalf of the group towards the assistant of the Makai Kings.

"Great! We better get moving then. Yusuke and the others are now waiting for you!" Botan said with a big smile on her face.

"Alright… here goes something…" Naruto muttered. He looked towards his friends that was now gathered around him and all of them nodded at the same time… the group then walked towards Botan as they prepare to leave… to the location where the gathering sanctioned by the Daimakaicho will be held…

Their long awaited day has finally arrived… the gathering of all the factions involved on the battle against New Hell is about to happen… where all the unanswered questions and all the state of the current situation within New Hell… will be revealed…

**Author's Note:**

Alright! I don't know if the flow of this Chapter happened on the way I expect, but I since I did whatever I can, I can say that I am already proud of the outcome of this Chapter. For my wonderful readers, I know it took a lot of your patience before I was able to post this new Chapter, and I don't have any excuses to say since I barely had any time writing the fic based on my current schedules. But believe me, I'll never scrap and abandon this fic since I have already put a lot of thinking on this fic's plot for me just to abandon it. And besides, you guys are there who are waiting for an update week after week. So I can't just let you guys down.

I enjoy writing this fic. How can I just abandon something that I like to do?

Anyways, for the usual ending notes regarding what transpired on this Chapter…

1. Once again, for guys who haven't read the TWGOK Manga or its anime version, here are the Jupiter Sisters hosts and the corresponding Goddess that was existing within them.  
>Ayukawa Tenri – Diana<br>Nakagawa Kanon – Apollo  
>Tsukiyo Kujo – Vulcanus<br>Goido Yui – Mars  
>Shiomiya Shiori – Minerva<br>Takahara Ayumi – Mercurius  
>If you are having trouble remembering their faces and appearances, please Google them each time that you were confused on who's character is which.<p>

2. Just like the Justice League, Doomsday here is much weaker than his comic book counterpart. And since Naruto's base has Eight Gates/Toriko-level physical parameters, it would only do him justice to stop the weaker Doomsday's attack casually.

3. Doomsdays' ability to adapt and be immune on every attacks that have already damaged or hurt him won't be that much of a problem for a Chakra user like Naruto. Aside from sealing, Naruto's jutsus can be adjusted and modified to make it stronger or weaker than it used to just like a Rasengan to Oodama Rasengan. And also, Doomsday needs to recover or regenerate first before becoming completely immune to the attack that damaged him. So a simultaneous attack of the same power output will still hurt him. That's how Doomsday is for me. And reminder, this is the DCAU Doomsday, not the comic book one.

4. DCAU Doomsday being powerless against a sealing jutsu is just justice for me since full-powered Juubi with much, much more destrcutive feats than DCAU Doomsday was powerless against a Fuinjutsu. But I can't actually say the same against the comic real comic Doomsday.

5. Naruto's Bunshins can create its own clones. And each of these Kage Bunshins can also execute the same kinds of attacks as that of the original Naruto.

6. The battle in Metropolis happened at night while Naruto is on his lunch break. Well, on this fic, Naruto is in Japan, Metropolis is on USA. I considered the timeline. That's all. Haha. There might be inconsistencies regarding the time, but please just leave it be. Aside from a small setting detail, it won't be that much of significance in the story. Thanks.

7. Imashime no Kaze, Mamori no Kaze, and Iyashi no Kaze are all wind magic techniques from Fuu Hououji of Magic Knights. They are good utility jutsus for Naruto's favor so I made them one of Naruto's wind jutsus.

8. Grodd's Secret Society consisted of Sinestro, Killer Frost, Clayface, Parasite, Shade, and Giganta. Luthor is also about to create his own team, the Injustice Gang, with Cheetah, Copperhead, Solomon Grundy, Ultra-Humanite, Star Sapphire and Bizarro. Injustice Gang originally had Shade in Bizarro's place, but due to his involvement in the Secret Society, Shade's slot on the Injustice Gang was filled in by Bizarro.

9. If there are some things that aren't clear, please leave it thru reviews and/or PM's. I'll be more than happy to answer your questions next time that I post a new Chapter.

Thank you guys! I'll try to update sooner next time. Once again, I apologize for the late post and please expect a new Chapter to be posted earlier than this one. Take care everyone! Please leave some motivating reviews! Ja ne!


	26. Chapter 26 - What Lies Ahead

**Author's Note:** Hello guys. It's been a while, again. I really am sorry for the late post, but my real life schedule really is a pain for writing this fic. But still, I really do thank everyone of you who continuously support this fic despite me being not able to post the Chapters on its usual posting date. Once again, please rest assured that even if I am having these schedule difficulties, I'll never abandon this fic no matter what.

As for review responses...

**bankai777: **Well, Naruto won't be battling the Justice Lords alone. That's how I set up their battle on this Chapter. Thank you!

**frankieu: **Thank you for your comment sir! I actually had a hard time thinking about how Naruto and the Justice Lords ideals differ, so I am glad that it fit on the story. I hope the gathering between the factions on this Chapter will meet your expectations. Thanks!

**Kinunatzs: **Haha. I am glad that you liked what's happening on Naruto's 'little harem'. Honestly speaking, I am not into this common fanfic concept about Clan Restoration Act for Naruto Series. Harem is for comic relief, but most of the time, should not to be taken advantage off for the CRA. Well, that's my own opinion. And also, I already know and understand very well that every Shinobi can perform superhuman feats without using Chakra. That's why I always point out that Naruto's physical parameters on this fic is around Toriko character levels. If you have read Toriko Manga, the characters in there are insanely powerful in terms of sheer physical strength and such. And Naruto, in base, is on that level without any Chakra enhancement. Thank you!

**FreshNerd: **Hello sir! Yeah, it's been a while. My schedule in real life really sucks right now. I barely have time to write even a single paragraph per day. But I'll always find time for me to continue writing this fic. Thank you for your continuous support sir.

**ahsankhanahsankhan2014: **Honestly speaking, I don't want Naruto to have eternal youth. Even Rikudo Sennin, with all his Rinnegan and Rikudo powers, still prefer to pass his legacy to his sons and the next generation after them. Naruto had insane longevity due to his lineage as an Uzumaki and as the successor of the power of the Six Paths. I believe that's more than enough to fix things on his own. Thank you though for your suggestion sir!

**LordGhostStriker: **I hope your popcorn is now available sir. Because you perfectly hit the mark on what's about to happen on this Chapter. Thanks!

**R-King 93:** Thank you for your awesome review! That made me smile despite my fatigue from work. Thanks!

**Ako: **I am happy that you liked what happened during the battle against Doomsday sir! Thank you for your review sir!

**Evilrock: **Thank you for your suggestion and input sir! I'll take note of your review so I can adjust my story without affecting the storyline of this fic. Naruto will grow stronger and stronger from here. And he will be trained by the Saiyans. So just imagine how strong he could possibly be in the future Chapters. But for now, I just wanted to create a coherent story as much as possible without that much plot holes. Because I want an appropriate story for set-up on epic battles. Thank you sir!

**Namedeathknight: **Frankly speaking, Naruto is much stronger on this fic against Yusuke in terms of full power and hax abilities. Thanks!

**Namedragon:** Yep, Naruto will get all the powerful Doujutsus in his upcoming power-up. And I'll make it as logical as possible. Thanks!

**Ugh: **Hello sir. May I ask what's wrong with Naruto being 'comically' afraid of feminine fury? Do you suggest for Naruto to just trample around every girls' feelings? Naruto being afraid on female characters in 'comedic fashion' is just a norm, in canon and fanfiction. Sakura, Tsunade, Ino, Kushina, sometimes even Shizune and some other female characters from fillers can induce Naruto on this comical reaction. If you have any other suggestion regarding Naruto's character regarding girls that will not affect the central theme and plot of this fic's storyline, then I'll be more than happy to hear it from you sir. But for now, you might hate it, but there are also readers who liked Naruto's comical weakness against female fury. So I'll proceed on doing so. Thanks.

**randy-nyema: **Hello sir. I am always looking forward to read your reviews because I love the support that you are giving me. Don't worry. I'll always continue writing this fic even if I barely have schedule to continue doing so. And I will always dedicate it for all my wonderful readers who always support me, just like you. Once again, I thank you!

**ahad: **Naruto can fight against Beerus and Goku. The matter here is that, how. Naruto have hax like Gudou Dama. If he can maximize the power of the Gudou Dama, with proper strategy and such, Naruto can defeat those two. But power-wise, Naruto, on his current state, is weaker than Goku. Thanks!

**Capturinggod200: **Hello sir! I apologize for not being able to post my Chapters on the usual schedules. But rest assured, I'll always update this fic and finish this. And I'll dedicate it to you guys who always support me. As for Supergirl and Batgirl being involved in the catfight, well, this arc will determine their positions regarding that. One-sided crush, possibly. But I cannot let them join the main cast 'romance'. Haha.

**Maelstorm777:** Thank you for your awesome review. Very heartwarming, especially for a writer who barely have time to write a fic like me. These kinds of reviews gave me additional motivation to continue writing this fic. Naruto will receive more power than in the Manga. So no worries about him acquiring more powers in the future Chapters. Thank you!

**Light225: **Naruto's past will be revealed to the other characters on the most appropriate time. As of now, I can still cannot see any reason for the other characters to know about Naruto's past, and also Naruto cannot see any reason why he needs to tell everything about his past. But I already had it drafted. The characters will know about Naruto's past on the most appropriate situation with the best possible impact on the story. Thank you!

**Chao:** Hi sir! Well, character battles on fictional stories will never use their full power and abilities on the start of each fight. So Naruto won't go at full power or he will always keep some ace up their sleeves on every battle. Stat calculations may be stating the truth about character's stats. I will not argue with that. But the characters themselves on their own respective manga are barely maximizing these stats. That is all because a story and plot is needed to be executed, not just the main character over-powering their opponent without clearly accomplishing the reason why they are fighting. Thank you.

**Sajuuk:** Wow, that's one long review. Haha. I'll tell you honestly, I don't have that much broad information about DC characters. That's why I am only using DCAU series since I only have information source for them. So I honestly don't have any idea about this League of Assassin. But I'll do some research about it to see if I can include them as plot drivers for this fic. Thanks! And also, Naruto will gain more powers on his upcoming power-up, so he'll become more powerful and broken than ever. These includes the doujutsus. And about the other suggestions regarding the Universes, I'll keep note of that as well. As for now, I'll just focus on the current events on this mainstream Universe of this fic before tackling the other Universes. I can't promise you anything, but I really do appreciate all your input so I'll keep that noted as reference for future Chapters. Thank you so much!

**SwampyMush: **Thank you for appreciating the fic sir! I'm glad that you liked this! No worries! I'll continue writing this fic even after I got married! This is my past time and hobby after all even if I barely have time writing this! Once again, thank you!

**silverback95:** Hmm, a good question. On this fic, SSJ4 transformation don't require the Saiyan's monkey tail. It is just that once the Saiyan entered SSJ4 state, their tails will automatically grow on its own as part of the SSJ4 transformation, much like on his SSJ3 form grew his hair out of nowhere. So if Naruto can cut a SSJ4 monkey tail, the Saiyan will revert back to his base form, but he can just transform back to SSJ4 form immediately as long as the Saiyan still has enough ki to pull out the transformation again. Thank you!

**simplesmile87: **Hello! Yeah. Naruto barely used any of his true power and transformations that he gained while training on the dimension rift. Because all the battles as of now still didn't require him to use that power. Indeed, he can just kick his opponent's butt right from the beginning. But that fight will going to be... boring. As you can see, most of Naruto's battles on this fic are about him maximizing his powers and abilities that were required on a specific battle situation. He is just being a true Shinobi... just like Kakashi who will only use his Sharingan if needed, Hashirama who only used Sage Mode when got cornered, Madara using Perfect Susanoo against worthy opponents, Jiraiya entering Sage Mode against powerful opponent, and the list goes on. Naruto series might be about Ninjas being all flashy and all, but in the end, their behaviors still are that of a true Ninja. They'll defeat their opponent in the most precise way possible without using their full abilities. If a Ninja can accomplish a mission with the most minimum effort possible, then so be it. I don't want Naruto going all out against each opponent and one-shoting them just to make everyone see how powerful he really is. I prefer Naruto to slowly reveal his true powers... first is for the plot to progress on how it should be, 2nd is for Naruto to always have an ace up his sleeves should he ever face much more powerful adversaries than before as the story goes. Thank you!

**RoyalTwinFangs, joe, Strife666, Hellscythe007, shugokage, timur ootsuki and austinpowers97: **Thank you for all your reviews and comments! I might be saying the same thing again, but I really do appreciate you guys taking your time writing this reviews for this fic. Thank you! Thank you!

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

_(From here, anything that might happen on this Chapter is entirely my personal point of view on how things will turn out. The Characters on this fic are a lot more powerful than their Manga counterparts respectively. Whatever happens on this Chapter is my view on how fights will turn out using the current powers that they have on this fic, but that doesn't mean that the results will be the same if the characters from their manga counterpart met and battle. So please don't bash me on this. Thank you!)_

_(Also, you might notice some plot hole or some things that I haven't covered up on the past and latest Chapters. However, rest assured that I will cover it up on the next Chapters. Since I can only write specific amounts of the story per Chapter. And also please check the Author's Note section during the end of the Chapter for some clarifications. Thank you.)_

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 26**

Watchtower…

The Justice Lords are now on the Conference Room, sitting around the round table, each with difficult expressions on their faces. They just finished 'renovating' the Watchtower by forging additional security equipments and installing high-powered projectile weapons after forcefully requesting some major funds on the United Nations as part of their negotiations during the implementation of the World Wide Martial Law… Right now, the Watchtower looked like a powerhouse fortress due to their adjustments…

"We're finally done renovating the Watchtower." JLord Wonder Woman said to the group. "I can't believe that they have left it so… unprotected."

"We also did. For a long time." JLord Hawkgirl responded.

"And how often did it come back to bite us?" JLord Superman said seriously. "Those aside, do you still not able to locate any whereabouts from the three kids who knew our true identities Batman?"

"No traces or information about them till this point." JLord Batman spoke. "They didn't left any traces behind. Considering the abilities of the kid known as the Shinobi, we'll be lucky to find even a single strand of his hair around." He continued. After all, he already explained to the other members of the Justice Lords that even his JLeague Batman counterpart still wasn't able to determine the Shinobi's identities and whereabouts despite existing on the same dimension.

"Same here. My psychic powers weren't able to trace them. Considering that they know the identities of our Justice League counterparts, I believe they know some countermeasures to counter my psychic ability." JLord Martian also commented.

"I see… Those are some really sneaky brats for them to be able to hide underground against us." JLord Superman said with a hint of annoyance. "But sooner or later, they'll need to reveal themselves to us, especially since we have the Justice League against them. After all, they are the only ones who have powers and courage to face us head-on. Once it happens, we will need to take those kids down for good."

"Very well. But what should we do about our Justice League counterparts? If the world found out that we are not the heroes that they used to know, it may result into major chaos." JLord Green Lantern also said.

"We don't need to kill them." JLord Batman sternly spoke. "We can just lock them up here like they are right now. I can manage them on my own. Remember, I know their weaknesses."

"I know what you're thinking. You won't agree killing them… since they are not just our past selves reflection, but for you, they are still us." JLord Hawkgirl smiled sadly. "After all, the last thing we ever wanted is to lose another…"

"Hawkgirl." JLord Wonder Woman halted her female comrade's sentence, knowing the exact tone where JLord Hawkgirl's words are heading into… and it is all about their fallen comrade, JLord Flash…

"Even until now… I keep on expecting him to appear randomly around us, even right now…" JLord Green Lantern said with a sad tone.

"…and then say something stupid." JLord Hawkgirl also looked towards her Green Lantern comrade. "But when things get serious, so is he." She then placed a hand on the Lantern's shoulder. "I really miss him too, John."

"Same goes for the rest of us. And what happened to him gave us the reason to protect the world without holding back our powers so we won't lose another battle again." JLord Superman said. "Now that we have mobilized the entire world's military into a single army and place them under our direct commands, we'll now able to respond immediately so halt any other crime or other events that could destroy this world's peace and order."

"Even if this leaves a bad taste in my mouth, we don't have any other choice but to grab power so we won't lose any precious person again." JLord Batman also said. It is then that an alarm set-off, as if informing the Justice Lords that another event is happening on Earth…

The six members of the Justice Lords then ran towards the control room to see what triggered the alarm…

The monitor then displayed an abandoned building in one of the major cities of the United States. The building is now being surrounded by multiple police and military squads along with their massive equipments. And they are now aiming against someone who is standing just in front of the entrance of the abandoned building…

"A dangerous hostage situation is now developing on the former Federal Building." The usual police reporter, Snapper Carr, reporting the situation. "So far, the Ultra-Humanite has refused to speak with the negotiators." The monitor then displayed a mug-shot of Ultra-Humanite. "A freak of science, the Ultra-Humanite is reportedly a genius that made him a very dangerous criminal…" Snapper Carr continued his report.

"The Ultra-Humanite. According to the police reports, he helped Lex Luthor from escaping prison during the same time that we are fighting that monster called Doomsday and confronting the Shinobi." JLord Batman summarized the situation.

"Hmm… If he helped Luthor escape, then he might be working with Luthor as well this time. So this should be a trap against us." JLord Superman commented with disgust while speaking the name 'Luthor'. "But even if it is a trap, we need to stop them. And this time… for real."

"Don't do it." JLord Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes towards JLord Superman.

"Why not?" JLord Man of Steel replied. "It worked pretty well back on our home dimension."

"But this world is still not ready for it." The JLord Amazon Princess replied.

"We'll see about that." Jlord Superman said in a dark tone with resolute expression.

"Maybe we should all go." JLord Green Lantern then suggested. JLord Kal-El narrowed his eyes, then…

"Alright. Let's do this… and show this world how we could achieve peace and order… by force." JLord Superman smirked maliciously as the entire Justice Lords start heading towards a Javelin… once again… to fight a shadow of their former villain that they have already killed from their own world… Lex Luthor…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" The Flash woke up while shaking his head, only to realize that his limbs are in bind with some sort of special metal. He looked around and saw all his Justice League teammates also on the same predicament. All of them are still unconscious, except for the Batman who is looking towards him passively. "What happened…? Where are we?"<p>

"Still on the Watchtower. But we are sucker-punched by our other dimension counterparts so they could take-over our world and implement the 'justice' that they implemented on their own world." Batman explained in a brief, precise statement.

"I see…" The Flash muttered, remembering what happened during the last time that he is awake before he woke up and found himself on this situation. "…but why did they do something like this? What is this 'justice' that they wanted to implement to go this far?"

"Ruling the world with iron fist, lobotomizing or killing everyone who opposed their ideal peace and order. That's their own version of 'justice'." Batman replied. They then heard that a Javelin flew out of the Watchtower, making them realize that their JLord counterparts just left them to do something on Earth.

"That's… just being a dictator. They are just taking advantage of their power for their own selfish reasons!" Flash said with somewhat anger on his tone. "Why would they need to go that far?"

"It's more likely because of what happened to their own Flash." Batman muttered, surprising the Fastest Man Alive.

"You mean he's…?" Flash just said, still expecting that his counterpart didn't suffer the worst possible sacrifice that a hero may experience.

"All of this had been set off by something." Batman just stated, not directly answering the Flash's questions.

"But to go this far… even over me…"

"It isn't that far from what we do… if you think about it." Batman replied.

"I'd rather not." The speedster replied. "Have you already figured a way out of here?"

"No."

"Don't you mean 'not yet'?"

"No. I mean not going to. My counterpart knows exactly how I think. He is me after all. How can I do something if the other me is had already anticipated everything that I might do?" Batman just explained.

"Then we're just sitting ducks here?" The Flash complained. "Any other options?"

"The Shinobi." Batman simply replied.

"You have a point…. Only if he can make it here inside the Watchtower." The Flash just sighed.

"He was able to infiltrate Atlantis on his own before. That alone is enough to testament of his infiltration skills, which is a natural ability for any Ninja." Batman muttered.

"Woah… is it just me, or it sounded like you do trust the Shinobi a lot?" The Flash said with a surprise tone. After all, he is a firm believer that Batman doesn't trust anyone.

"I just stated that he is the best option we have right now. With the kind of character that he has, he will not simply watch from the background especially now that something wrong is happening. That's why I know that he will do something against the Justice Lords at the very least." Batman explained.

"I guess you're right about that. Let's just hope that your calculated gambles will work this time." The Flash just said with a forced smile…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>On one random abandoned building within one of the major cities of the United States…<p>

The desolated building is now being surrounded by the combined force of the Armed Forces and Police with media covering the event all over the place. After all, since the Martial Law Declaration of the Justice Lords, the entire world's military force was forcefully unified thru the Justice Lords threats. Since then, a world-wide hunt for terrorists, criminals, and such had been conducted, literally creating some major chaos even after a few hours after the declaration of Martial Law. Using JLord Batman's intellectual prowess, he instantly took over the entire world's economic status, making the countries lose most of their political powers that further made the hierarchical power of the Lords tower even against the United Nations. The Lords, after just a few hours, almost literally held the world in the palm of their hands.

But of course, things won't go as planned, even for the Justice Lords.

Lex Luthor is still missing since he escaped from prison with the help from the Ultra-Humanite. And now, this Ultra-Humanite is creating such huge ruckus by taking a hostage on that mentioned abandoned building. The combined force of the military and police actually wanted to barge into that building to stop the Ultra-Humanite's schemes, but if they barged into the building without thinking, the other hostages, if there are any, might get involved on the battle that may ensue. And that's the last things that they will ever wish for. In the end, all that they can do is to try negotiating with the Ultra-Humanite until the 'Justice League' arrives…

"Humanite! Let the hostages go and I'll give you one of my men in return." One of the negotiators said thru a megaphone.

"What are you taking me for? And idiot?" Ultra-Humanite replied while holding one of the 'hostages' on his arms… But actually, the hostage is just an accomplice to execute their plan… "No deal!"

"This is just lame." The 'hostage' said in an annoyed tone. "Can we really draw out the Justice League like this?"

"Just do what Luthor has told us. Were simply doing this for money, aren't we?" Ultra-Humanite replied to the 'hostage', remembering everything that happened before this fake hostage taking…

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback Start-<em>

* * *

><p><em>A lone figure warily entered one of the abandoned warehouses somewhere in Metropolis. Its figure may look like a female human, but her appearance is that of a wild cat like leopards. She is known in the epithet, Cheetah. She looked around immediately after entering the abandoned warehouse. After all, she can't help but be alert after receiving a mysterious phone call that directed her to go on this abandoned building. This may be a trap that the 'new' Justice League had set-up against the renown villains right now. But she can't help but be curious due to the phone call. That's why even if the world is now under the Justice League's Martial Law, her curiosity gets the best out of her.<em>

_All of a sudden, she was attacked by another mysterious figure. He is a man donning snake-like costume and abilities known as the Copperhead. The two of them then fought against each other until they bump against another man with bulky features, Solomon Grundy. The three of them fought against each other for a few seconds until their small fight got halted by a levitating woman with pink gem on her forehead that she used to fire her projectiles. She is known as Star Sapphire. _

_"Common criminals… is this what I've been reduced to?" Star Sapphire said with disgust while looking towards the other villains gathered together with her. It is more than enough for them to realize that all of them are summoned here by the same person for still unknown reasons._

_"Criminals, yes. But common… most certainly not." A familiar voice for the villains echoed on the abandoned warehouse. They then looked towards the direction where the voice came from. And from that shadows, appeared Lex Luthor with Ultra-Humanite and Bizarro, Superman's clone, walking behind him like his personal bodyguards._

_"Lex Luthor?" Cheetah spoke in somewhat surprised tone."Well, the plot thins…"_

_"I'm glad that everyone of you could make it." Lex Luthor said with sarcasm. After all, he also doubt that these villains could also make in after contacting them because of the Martial Law that was being enforced._

_"Cut the courtesies Luthor. What do you want?" Copperhead spoke in annoyed tone._

_"Each of you is the best in the world of what you do. And I happen to need of your unique services." Luthor then stated in a businessman-like tone._

_"My talents won't come cheaply." Cheetah simply snorted._

_"You'll all be paid most pensively." Lex Luthor said in a proud, arrogant tone. "If… you can do one simply job…"_

_"What kind of job?" Star Sapphire ask in curiosity, already knowing that the millionaire criminal has what it takes to pay all of them._

_"Destroy Superman... and the Justice League." Lex Luthor simply stated in a neutral tone._

_The villains got surprised for a moment, but they know that Luthor isn't the kind of person to gather all of them just to listen to a joke._

_"But that will be kinda hard, especially on the way the Justice League is enforcing Martial Law right now." Copperhead said._

_"That's right. The Justice League had changed. They are now willing to seriously hurt someone especially criminals like us. Once they caught us, we'll be lobotomized by Superman's Heat Vision or might also be sentenced to death. They are now ruling the world in iron fists." Cheetah muttered._

_Luthor just smiled since he already knew that the newly costumed Justice League isn't the real Justice League that they knew. But he decided to keep it for himself for his own amusement._

_"You are not the only ones who are complaining about it. Listen to the world… everyone is now complaining that the Justice League is now abusing their powers and authority. That's the very reason itself why we need to do this. We need to become the heroes who will take them down and save this world…" Luthor said with a malicious smirk._

_"Wait a sec… we villains will overthrow and destroy the Justice League to save the world from their totalitarian rule?" Star Sapphire said in an analyzing tone._

_"Right. And just imagine… if we indeed able to defeat and destroy them, then the world will be in debt to us. Just imagine what we can do with the world trying to please us, and also imagine how eventful it will be once the Justice League has finally been defeated." Luthor explained._

_The villains then thought about it… a world without the Justice League… a world where they will be treated as heroes for overthrowing a totalitarian government… and that was more than enough to made them smirk on their own…_

_"Grundy likes it." Solomon Grundy smirked along with Bizarro and Ultra-Humanite._

_"That'll be nice for a change…" Copperhead just smirked as well along with Cheetah and Star Sapphire._

_"Good. Since all of us are finally in the mood, then let's start the preparations… on destroying the accursed Justice League…" Luthor then smirked evilly as he and his super-villain team went off to the shadows…_

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback End-<em>

* * *

><p>"Yeah… for money." Cheetah, who is camouflaged as the hostage, said while still being grabbed by the Ultra-Humanite for a fake hostage situation.<p>

"If they won't show up on our little show, then we'll force them to." Ultra-Humanite then aimed his gun towards one of the police officers.

However, his entire arm that is holding his gun was suddenly enveloped by green energy projection. And of course, it is no other than from the JLord Green Lantern who appeared majestically appeared a few meters above them while levitating. Green Lantern then induced additional force on his Lantern Ring to rip off Humanite's entire arm.

"What force…!?" Humanite felt that his entire arm will be torn up he don't do anything, so he twisted his body and used his super-strength to instead pull the JLord Green Lantern towards him in an attempt to punch the Lantern. But JLord Superman also appeared, dashing in hi-speed towards Humanite and punched the villain even before he hit JLord Lantern. The force of JLord Superman's attack created a shockwave that sent the Humanite crashing in one of the walls.

"They really are fighting in a much brutal way right now." Humanite tried to stand up as he shook his head.

Cheetah, who is camouflaged as the hostage, then looked towards Humanite with fear on what this Justice League can do. They really are willing to beat their opponent without remorse, even going as far as to try ripping out the Humanite's arm. But she cannot run away. She's already involved so she will need to fight for his life to survive a battle against this new Justice League.

It is then that Cheetah felt someone landed beside her. She then looked towards the person, and it is no other than JLord Batman.

"Look for other hostages!" JLord Batman yelled to JLord Lantern, making Cheetah realize that JLord Batman didn't notice that there are no actual hostages inside. JLord Batman then whispered to her in a much milder tone. "You're safe now."

'Here goes something'. Cheetah thought. "But you're not." She said with a glare towards JLord Batman. She then tried to attack JLord Batman with her cat claws. But JLord Batman was able to dodge it on the last second.

"It's been a while since someone tried to deceive me." JLord Batman muttered as he distanced himself from Cheetah. After all, from his own world, after the Justice Lords have declared the Martial Law, no one ever tried to deceive the Lords anymore due to the fear for their lives.

JLord Green Lantern then saw that the hostage is just masquerading and attacked JLord Batman. He is about to help him, but Solomon Grundy came barging against him and sent him flying on a wall.

JLord Superman, with his much more brutal fighting skills, was able to almost defeat Humanite easily despite both of them having near identical super-strength. However, after seeing his JLord comrades on a pinch, he lost his focus, allowing the Humanite to hit him back, sending him skidding backwards. JLord Superman then felt another large object thrown towards him, and it came from Bizarro, his clone. JLord Superman was able to easily destroy the large object thrown towards him, but he received a powerful punch from Bizarro, then followed by an attack from the Humanite. It became a 2-on-1 battle with JLord Superman on the losing side.

"Solomon Grundy, Bizarro, Humanite and Cheetah…" JLord Batman muttered while dodging the attacks from the female villain.

"Not just them…" A voice suddenly echoed from another villain who is attempting to attack JLord Dark Knight from behind. But JLord Batman was able to easily dodge his attacker from behind.

"Yeah… Copperhead." JLord Batman glared towards the two villains who are now standing in front of him.

"Let's see what a bat can do against a cheetah and a snake…" Cheetah said with an arrogant smirk. She and Copperhead then dashed towards JLord Batman…

JLord Green Lantern then was now able to get himself together and was now fending off Solomon Grundy's attacks. Realizing that both JLord Superman and Batman are now in trouble, he decided to take care of things quickly. He then projected a blade out of his Lantern Ring in an attempt to slice Solomon Grundy in half. Lantern then swung his projected blade, his mindset to slash down the very opponent in front of him. But Grundy's instinct allowed him to block the incoming blade by catching the projected blade itself by clasping both his hands, sandwiching the blade in the middle.

JLord Lantern got surprised after seeing his attack got caught by the hulk-like villain. But before he could change plans, he got shot from behind by another villain, Star Sapphire. JLord Lantern lost his concentration due to pain as he kneeled down to the ground.

"Surprised?" Star Sapphire said, seemingly pleased to herself after giving a sucker-punch attack to JLord Lantern. She then looked towards Solomon Grundy. "Go and help Humanite and Bizarro finish off Superman. I'll handle this guy."

"Heh…" Grundy simply smirked as he also dashed towards Humanite and Bizarro to help them beat down JLord Superman.

On the upper balcony of the abandoned building, Lex Luthor just smirked to himself while seeing the posing Justice League being beaten down by his hired assassins.

"You might be the posing Justice League, but you defeated the real Justice League for me. And now, all of you will fall against me." Lex Luthor just said with satisfaction on his face. "I'm going to enjoy every moment of this."

Solomon Grundy then grabbed JLord Superman from behind and slammed him to the floor forcefully, shocking the entire building. It is then followed by another attack from Humanite and Bizarro that also shook the very foundation of the entire building. JLord Superman can't do a thing. After all, he can manage fighting an opponent even if the opponent is much powerful than these three villains, but if there three beings, all with super-strength, fighting against him at the same time, then that is quite a different story.

JLord Batman then got kicked in the abdomen and was sent reeling on his feet by Copperhead. Seeing the situation getting out of hand…

"We need back-up." JLord Batman just said thru his communicator.

After a few seconds, JLord Hawkgirl also barged in from one of the windows of the abandoned building, followed by JLord Wonder Woman and JLord Martian. JLord Hawkgirl immediately attacked Solomon Grundy with her Nth Mace while the JLord Martian attacked Ultra-Humanite. This made JLord Superman able to recover and fight against Bizarro on equal footing. On the other hand, as JLord Batman is about to be cornered by Cheetah and Coppperhead, JLord Wonder Woman came to his aide by catching Cheetah with her Lasso of Truth.

"Now it's a fair fight." JLord Wonder Woman smirked towards JLord Batman.

With the entire Justice Lords now complete, they easily started turning tables around, picking the opponent that they could easily defeat with their own powers and abilities, combined with their ruthlessness that they have displayed on their own home dimension. And only in a matter of seconds, the team of villains assembled by Luthor is now on the verge of defeat once again…

"Luthor! They're too well organized!" Humanite yelled towards their employer.

"We need to get out of here. It's either that or we'll be visiting prison again! Or worst, we'll get lobotomized or even be killed by them!" Star Sapphire said as she continued fighting against JLord Lantern.

"Is this everything that all of you could ever do?!" Lex Luthor yelled towards his super-villain team in frustration.

"That's right." Another voice echoed on the scene, surprising the fighting super-villains and Justice Lords. "With such a mediocre plan, you can never beat the Justice League, Luthor…"

Then, from the shadows, entered Gorilla Grodd along with other silhouettes behind him. They are another team of villains, all of them also with formidable powers and skills to match against the Justice League…

"Grodd…" Luthor glared towards the talking Gorilla as he and his team also entered the scene.

"You seem to be having some little party over here. Mind if we barge on it?" Grodd smirked arrogantly to Luthor and the Justice Lords. Behind him stood Giganta, Sinestro, Clayface, Shade, Parasite and Killer Frost, each of them ready for rumble.

"I appreciate your intentions but I am not teaming up with you." Luthor replied while his team continued to being beaten by the Lords. After all, Luthor is one crazy intelligent man. He won't rely on anyone but himself. Especially if it is Grodd, another villain with the same character as of him. "I am not interested on working with you."

"Oh come on Lex. With the current situation of your team, I'm the best help that you can get." Grodd smirked cockily, knowing that Luthor isn't on the proper time to think about business dealings.

Lex Luthor pondered deeply about it. But no matter how he thinks about the current situation, he'll need Grodd's team against the Justice Lords. That's why…

"Fine! Do what you want! But you're simply doing what you want and I won't be in any debt to you, monkey!" Luthor yelled towards Gorilla Grodd.

"What a nice way to thank someone. I'll keep note of that." Grodd then turned towards his team. "You heard the bald. Time to let your destructive impulses lose." He smirked to his team. It is time once again for the villains to turn the tides of the battle…

"This is a serious trouble." JLord Wonder Woman just muttered after realizing that they are now outnumbered by the villains.

"This is what happens when you give such criminals too much freedom." JLord Superman glared towards his opponents. "But this is the right opportunity to silence them once and for all…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"We're finally here!" Botan beamed towards Naruto and the gang as they arrive in front of a long staircase that was seemingly the path to a shrine.<p>

"Yeah. I can sense Yusuke and the others on the end of this staircase." Naruto simply replied while looking around. After all, the natural energy on this area seemed to be very potent and untapped, thus the Senjutsu on this place is much more potent and powerful. And he very much liked it since this mountain range has the same feel as that of Mount Myokubu.

"But to think that such a large boundary field is erected on these mountains… I really can't believe that a human is capable of doing this." Urd just muttered in awe.

"It feels like we entered another world outside of out always busy community." Belldandy smiled as she looked towards some wild deer and rare birds that are freely roaming all over the place.

"Yeah. Master Genkai devoted her life in preserving this place. And Hiei's sister, Yukina, is now the caretaker of this state." Botan said, acting as their tour guide. "Master Genkai always told us, even on her final breath, that she wanted this place to remain as it is. That's why Koenma-sama always helped Yukina on maintaining this place."

The group then started walking towards the staircase.

"But this still feels so amazing." Tsukiyo said, still with her doll, Luna, on her arms. "I always liked nature, but this is the first time that I have breathed such fresh air as far as I can remember…"

"Yup. I know we are here for some important reason, but I still wanted to enjoy staying here. I feel like I can properly unwind here every once in a while taking break as an idol." Kanon smiled towards Tsukiyo and Tenri. The three girls who host the present Jupiter sisters became rather fond to each other since they can relate on two obvious things: the Jupiter Sisters within them and also, because of their bond with Naruto.

"I feel the same." Tenri simply smiled. "But let's just hope everything goes well for the gathering today."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Haqua just smiled kindly to the hosts of the Jupiter Sisters. "As the protector of New Hell, I won't allow anything to happen to you. Since all of you are the only ones who can change New Hell."

"But isn't it kinda tiring to walk on this staircase?" Keiichi said with stupid looking expression. "I can't even see the end of it!"

"It's fine. I'll help you if you get tired, Keiichi." Belldandy smiled to her partner. Keiichi just sighed. He forgot that he was the only normal human on the group.

Naruto then simply smiled after seeing his friends that were seemingly talking to each other naturally. Despite everything that was happening, they seemed to easily trust each other to the point of spending time together like this for one common cause.

'No matter what the outcome of this gathering is, I've already made my decision. I'll continue to protect them no matter what. I lost all my precious people before… I won't let it happen again.' He said in determined tone.

"What's the problem, Naruto?" Skuld simply asked her contract partner after seeing the nostalgic, 'fatherly' smile from the blonde Shinobi. She's been observing him the entire group, and she can see that he is happy and satisfied being surrounded by his precious friends. That also made her happy, but still feels annoyed since she knew that some of the girls involved in the group also have feelings for her partner. "You looked like an old man watching over your grandkids."

"An old man? We're of the same age –ttebayo!" Naruto complained. "Well, I can't help but think that it really feels great spending time with friends, especially in this kind of place. It's so natural and peaceful. It made me wish that times like this should just go on forever…"

"I understand…" Skuld simply smiled. "But if we stay like this forever, we can no longer move forward. The reason itself why we are here, is because we wanted to create a new future to change the upcoming dark future. We need to keep moving forward for us to reach our desired future, isn't it?" The Goddess of the Future said with a small smile.

"Yeah... but nothing's wrong with being sentimental every once in a while." Naruto returned the gesture with a foxy grin. "By the way, it's the first time that you talked to me since yesterday. Are you no longer angry at me?"

"…!" Skuld then realized that she started a conversation with Naruto even if she wanted to ignore him for a little longer. But after seeing his sad smile, she didn't realize that she started talking to him again. "…I… I still haven't forgiven you! I… just wanted to know if you're alright since you have that stupid smile earlier. That's all!"

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head. "You're in a good mood but you still don't want to talk to me, but you just talked to me… I really don't get you –ttebayo." Naruto said with squinted eyes.

"Shut up, Baka-Shinobi!" Skuld yelled as she ran towards Belldandy, leaving Naruto trailing behind as the group continued their trek to the end of the staircase.

The Jupiter Sisters hosts however heard the little conversation between Naruto and Skuld. And that made them giggle on their own, cute way. After all, each of them had their own reasons why they started having some special feelings for Naruto. But his occasional, or rather, natural dumbness will always be amusing for them.

Seeing how the other girls present on the trip looked and smiled towards Naruto, Urd just approached the pouting Skuld and whispered…

"You have tough rivals, little sister. If you continue acting like a bratty little girl, then you might lose him before you even knew it…" Urd said in a teasing tone towards Skuld.

"Shut up Urd!" Skuld glared comically towards her bully sister. "That idiot of a dumb Shinobi can do whatever he wanted for all I care. He always can't understand me…!"

'Oh…' Urd said in a thinking pose. 'Well, it is true… Naruto is the biggest blockhead that I've met. If Skuld is like this… then I should do something…'

"Urd…" Belldandy smiled gracefully towards her eldest sister. A normal smile for others, but a threatening one for Urd. "…don't do anything stupid today please…"

"Ye… Yeah…" Urd sighed in defeat as the group continued their trek towards Genkai's temple.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Due to the overwhelming number of villains that were gathered to fight against them, even with their intent to kill, the Justice Lords got overwhelmed by the combined powers and abilities of Lex Luthor's Injustice Gang and Gorilla Grodd's Secret Society. After the major battle, the Justice Lords are now laying down on the floor, either unconscious or beaten by the combined powers of the super villains that they have fought. The power-hitters of the combined villain team then dragged the Justice Lords out of the building for the military and police to show the world that they have finally beaten the great Justice League…<p>

"Impossible…" The police reporter Snapper Carr, just muttered…

"Listen to me… world…" Gorilla Grodd then spoke in a loud, arrogant tone with Lex Luthor standing right beside him. The teams of villains are also standing right behind them with the Justice Lords bind by their powers. "…we have finally beaten your heroes who tried to use their powers to rule all over the world. I know that you feel gratitude for saving you all against them. But you won't need to do anything…"

Grodd then passed the megaphone to Luthor with an arrogant smirk. Luthor just snatch the megaphone with annoyance on his face.

"The talking monkey is right. During the ancient times, for you to become a king, you will need to beat a current king. That's why now that we have actually beaten these heroes of yours, then should we declare that we will now be running this world with our own power as well… as their successors…" Luthor then forced a smirk. It may be true that this Justice League wasn't beaten by him, but still, he did became a part of the defeat of the League.

"Quit joking Luthor! We won't allow someone like your group to rule the world!" The negotiator then signaled his men to prepare to open fire as part of the Martial Law Declaration to shoot and kill anyone who will oppose the peace founded by the Justice Lords.

"Then just like what these heroes did, we'll also use force to take over the world…" Grodd then just used his psychic ability to mess the brains of his targets, technically the entire military and police who are aiming at them. The men trembled in pain and fear as each of them got severely affected by Grodd's power… "Now… are still questioning our authority?"

The army and the media cannot help but feel helpless while looking towards the villains. This is the first time that they saw the Justice League being actually beaten by the villains that they used to fight…

"And as commemoration for the start of our rule, let me announce this very important event that will be recorded on the course of history…" Grodd then looked towards Luthor, now both of them sharing the mutual arrogant smirk for their victory against the Lords…

"…as punishment for their crime on trying to rule the world using their powers, the Justice League will be executed in front of the public… to show the world what despair really is…" Luthor finished the declaration as the beaten and weakened Justice Lords cannot help but grit their teeth, finally realizing the defeat that they suffered against the villains hands…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"We're finally here…" Keiichi said while panting heavily. After all, the group just finished their 30-minute walk to reach the end of the staircase that displayed Genkai's traditional temple. He then looked around, only to see the Norse Sisters, the Jupiter Sisters, Haqua, Botan and Naruto not having even a single sign of fatigue after the long walk. "…how unfair…" Keiichi just sat on the ground in defeat.<p>

Naruto then looked around and saw Yoko Kurama, on his red-haired human form, leaning on one of the walls of the temple and Hiei who is sitting on one of the branches of the nearby tree. A glance to each other is more than enough greeting for each of them. The group then saw a girl who casually went out from the temple and approached them…

"Welcome to our humble temple." The group is then greeted by Yukina who is politely bowing towards them. "I am Yukina, Hiei's younger sister and the current caretaker of this place. Let's take care of each other."

The females of the group just bowed in return to Yukina's gesture. However, Naruto smiled towards the girl, and then looked towards a specific location, as if he sensed something out of the norm.

"So you guys are finally here! I'm glad you made it!" Yusuke barged out from the temple with his usual energetic expression as he greeted the newly arrived group.

"I don't think this is the proper time for you to greet them like nothing's wrong, Yusuke." Yoko Kurama said with slight serious expression.

"No worries about that. Based on Naruto's expression, I can see that he already sensed that something is not right." Yusuke just smirked towards Yoko Kurama.

"Well, whatever that might happen will be your responsibility. I am just here to protect Yukina if something wrong ever happens." Hiei just spoke with his eyes shut.

"Something is wrong?" Skuld said in wary as she looked towards Naruto who is glaring on one specific location with serious expression.

'This presence… it isn't coming from the Makai Kings…' Naruto just muttered while looking seriously towards the presence's direction. 'But I have already felt this presence before… could it be…'

All of a sudden, someone barge out of the temple while releasing an overwhelming Youki and immediately attacked the Shinobi. But due to Naruto sensing the presence, he was able to anticipate and blocked the incoming punch from the being while also bracing himself for the other members of the group not to be affected by the attack. However, due to the shockwave emitted by the impact, the Goddesses were sent skidding backwards but Belldandy and Urd was able to erect a force field to protect the Jupiter Sisters hosts. Naruto then glared towards the being who attacked him, and it is someone with long, silver hair, masculine but lean body with overflowing killing intent.

"I finally meet you… Kaguya's descendant." The being said as it continued to release an overwhelming aura that shook the entire mountain ranges.

"So it really is you… Toushin Raizen…" Naruto replied as his and Raizen's elbow still fighting for dominance against each other. After all, Naruto can clearly remember this presence who spoke within his mind few days after his fight against Lullaby… (happened during the end of Chapter 11.) "Is this really the way on how you greet your visitors?"

"I can't even call this a greeting. After all, I am barely using a fraction of my power against you." Raizen smirked with overflowing bloodlust. "On the other hand, I can feel Kaguya's power all over you, but I can't sense any influence of Kaguya within you… just how did you acquire your power, kid?"

"Hard training and determination to protect my precious people. Nothing else." Naruto simply relied as the two of them continued to fight for dominance against each other.

"Hey old man. Isn't that enough? You almost blow up Genkai's temple with that stupid greeting!" Yusuke yelled as he looked towards Naruto and Raizen.

"Hmph… I still yet to test this kid's power if he really has anything to do with Kaguya." Raizen smirked as he prepared to continue attacking Naruto. Naruto gritted his teeth in anticipation for another attack. After all, he can sense the power of this being in front of him can easily dwarf Yusuke's power in terms of potency.

Raizen then clad his fists with potent Youki for another attack as Naruto prepared to use some jutsu to repel it…

But the attacks were halted as both of them sensed a set of beings arriving in massive speeds, halting their movement, and the beings are now literally aiming on their vital parts to stop their movement if they even continue the fight…

"Well, well, we are not here to blow up this peaceful place, aren't we?" A sudden, familiar female voice echoed from the newly appeared dimensional wormhole. Everyone present on the scene looked towards the wormhole, seeing Daimakaicho Hild descending in all glory with the Hakaishin duo of the 7th Universe, Beerus and Whis, standing on both her sides. She then used her powers to immediately repair the damage on the mountain and the temple that was produced by Raizen's sudden attack.

"Your entrance will always be as extravagant as this, Hild…" Urd just smiled while looking towards her mother. Hild then just gave a teasing wink towards her daughter.

Naruto then looked towards the beings responsible for halting his and Raizen's attacks, only to see the usual cheerful smiles of the Saiyans, except Vegetta who is looking grumpy as always. Goku, Gohan and Goten are aiming towards Raizen's vital parts while Vegetta and Trunks aiming at Naruto's (similar to the positions of the Jounins when they halted Neji's attack that was aimed to kill Hinata during the Chuunin Exam).

"Even if we wanted to fight, we were just here to talk. Let's just fight after we talk." Son Goku just grinned towards Raizen even if they don't know anything about each other.

"I didn't know that you are the kind of person who can easily get fired up so easily, Shinobi." Vegetta said with his own, signature glare-smirk.

"So even the War God of the Makai Realm is allowed to be resurrected by Reikai…" Beerus just smirked after seeing Raizen's overflowing power, knowing that Raizen barely used any of his powers on his sudden attack.

"So this small summit really became the Gathering of the Gods…" Whis smiled cheerfully while looking towards the Norse Sisters, Jupiter Sisters' hosts, the Saiyans, the Maki Kings, and the Daimakaicho. "…things will get more interesting than it already is. Ho ho ho…" Whis just laughed in his usual manner.

Another being then walked out of the temple with casual expression.

"Raizen-sama, I believe that we have already agreed for you to not do anything reckless after being resurrected, right?" Koenma, on his teenage form less his pacifier, said to Yusuke's hot-blooded ancestor. The Daimakaicho and the current King of Reikai then looked towards each other and shared a light nod, acknowledging each other's presence.

"Tsk…" Raizen then disappeared in a blur and reappeared a few meters away from the group. "…whatever. I am here to meet that brat. In return, I'll also share whatever information that I have that may help your situation. Then, I'll determine why you possess Kaguya's power, kid. Those are my objectives why I am here, nothing more, nothing less." Raizen spoke in his usual hoarse tone as he looked towards Naruto seriously with untrusting eyes.

"Wait a sec… resurrected?" Naruto voiced an inquiry that also surprised the Jupiter Sisters hosts. After all, everything that's happening here are somewhat new for them…

"Yeah. Reikai has the power to bypass the normal laws of life and death, though we are not abusing it since it may destroy the equilibrium of existence. This is just a special case due to the current situation." Koenma explained. "Raizen's current existence is just a temporary one since his power and knowledge regarding the current situation might be a great help on whatever battles that may happen in the future."

"I see… Just like an improvised version of Edo Tensei." Naruto muttered. He then felt that the Jupiter Sisters hosts inched closer to him with slight fear and confusion on their expressions.

"It's quite scary here…" Tsukiyo said as she tightened her embrace to her doll.

"So this is the kind of world where the real you exists, Naruto-kun?" Kanon said, though not expecting any answer from the Shinobi.

"And to think that all of these are happening without us even knowing… if not because of the Goddesses within us…" Tenri said as she pondered on everything that happened since she met the Goddess within her, Diana of the Jupiter Sisters…

Naruto sensed the feeling of worry and confusion on his friends, but he cannot just blame them. They are just living a pretty normal life until they got dragged on this battle against New Hell.

"Don't worry. No matter what happens, I'll protect you with all my power." He said with a reassuring smile to the girls. "I honestly don't want you guys to get involved like this, but we got no other choice. Diana, Apollo and Vulcanus will be needed here. I apologize for getting you guys caught in all of this."

"You don't have to apologize. The fact that we could be of help to the Goddesses within us is more than enough to allow ourselves to be involved." Tenri smiled as Kanon and Tsukiyo nodded. "And besides, we know that you'll always be by our side to protect us… so we don't need to worry that much, ne?"

"Yeah. That's a promise." Naruto grinned towards the girls for reassurance.

"Ehem." Skuld intentionally coughed, making Naruto and the Jupiter Sisters hosts jolt comically. Raizen saw this interaction between Naruto and his friends, and that made him sigh internally.

'Kaguya is used on being alone… yet this descendant of his have finally found his precious people that he swore to protect using his powers… he might have Kaguya's power… but their ideals are entirely opposite from each other.' Raizen then turned around and walked back towards the temple.

Naruto and the Saiyans just looked towards the retreating long-haired warrior's back.

"What's the problem with that old man? He just suddenly attacked you out of nowhere." Son Goten asked the Shinobi.

"Well, he does believe that I am some descendant of some random rival that he had during the past." Naruto simply answered. "By the way, thank you guys for coming on my aide. Even if we haven't talked that much during our first meeting, you still tried to protect me against that Raizen old man."

"That's nothing. Besides, we know that you can protect yourself against him. We just don't want to have this forest got destroyed. That's all." Trunks simply replied as well.

"But that old man is quite powerful. I believe he can even fight against us Saiyans on equal grounds if he used his full power." Son Gohan said with somewhat serious expression. "Well, I know that you just moved to protect your friends when the old man attack earlier that's why you haven't able to properly fight back."

"Hey Yusuke, just who is that hot-blooded old guy? Both of you have somewhat the same kind of power." Son Goku said to the approaching Makai King.

"That's my ancestor, Toushin Raizen. I have inherited this Youki within me from him. He's kinda like a father figure for me." Yusuke simply replied. "Well, we better get prepared so we can get on with this dialogue thing. Yukina prepared a lot of food for us!"

"Food?! Well, we can't talk with an empty stomach, right?" Goku said with large grin on his face. He then stormed off towards the temple. Goten and Trunks then looked towards each other, then sighed after seeing the always familiar behavior of the Saiyan whenever they hear something about food. But they just followed Goku since they already knew that he alone can consume an army worth of meal by himself if someone don't stop him.

"Let's leave the serious talk later then. I also wanted to taste the kinds of foods available on this era of this world." Beerus said casually as he also went inside the temple with Whis behind him.

"Kid. Don't let your guard down. If that old man really is targeting you, then you cannot afford to get careless." Vegetta simply said to Naruto before leaving and following the other Saiyans inside the temple. Gohan simply bowed his head before following his fellow Saiyans as well.

"Well, they surely get feel at home easily after arriving here." Hiei then jumped to the ground from the branch of the tree where he is previously sitting. "Don't tire yourself too much Yukina. They'll be a lot to handle." He said to his younger sister in a side-glance.

"Don't worry, Hiei-san. I'll be assisting her in her chores." Belldandy smiled gracefully as she head towards Yukina's location. The two girls smiled to each other elegantly as they head towards the kitchen. They are followed by Botan since she also doesn't have anything else to do.

"Everyone has finally gathered. Let's see how things will turn out from here." Yoko Kurama then gave his usual calm smile.

"Yeah. I need to know everything involved against Nifheim so we can think of an appropriate approach against whatever their plan is. I need to protect my friends against their schemes no matter what." Naruto said seriously.

"And I'll always support you even if you are a big idiot." Skuld said from behind him while Tenri, Tsukiyo and Kanon giggling after hearing Skuld's statement. Even though they are somewhat rivals, Skuld and the Norse Sisters somewhat became close friends due to the bond that they share with the favorite blonde knucklehead.

"Well then, Chosen Child… whatever that might happen on this dialogue will determine the fate of the Jupiter Sisters against the hands of New Hell. You said that you don't care that much about the prophecy, but still, you can't just ignore the fact that you are the only one who can create a difference on this current situation." Daimakaicho Hild said with her usual mysterious smirk. "Uzumaki Naruto… everything that will happen from now on… will be in your hands."

Naruto, Skuld, and the present hosts of the Jupiter Sisters looked towards the Daimakaicho with serious expression. They knew that Hild knew something that they don't know. But even if they do ask her about it, the Daimakaicho will only answer in her usual mysterious, neutral way. That's why… they decided not to pry on whatever the Daimakaicho is thinking, and just focus on whatever lies ahead… the dialogue of the gathering…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"This is bad… seriously bad…" Kara Kent spoke after seeing the news on how the Justice Lords got defeated by a large group of super villains that was led by Lex Luthor and Gorilla Grodd. She is currently staying on Gordon's residence, home of her best friend Barbara Gordon, due to the Shinobi's advice after fighting the Justice Lords.<p>

"Yeah, in more ways than one." Barbara replied in neutral expression. "The world doesn't know that the Justice League that they are seeing isn't the real one. But still, even just for a few hours, they started ruling the world in iron fist by taking advantage of their powers. That leaves a very bad impression against them even if they are not the real ones."

"Right. And this will leave a lasting damage to the real Justice League's image even if the truth was revealed that they are not the real ones who created this totalitarian regime. And that itself is what these villains are aiming for. If they defeat this Justice League, then they'll be the ones who will take over them." Kara continued as she looked towards her Supergirl costume that was hanged on Barbara's closet. "If we get out, I doubt we can defeat the horde of super-villains surrounding the Justice Lords. And if we actually able to do something to free the posing Justice League, then they'll be the ones who will be after us since we know the truth about them."

"We are in a no win situation no matter how we put it." Barbara just sighed as she hugged her pillow. "The Shinobi… I wonder if he'll do something about this…"

"We can't just depend on him." Kara then walked towards Barbara's closet and grabbed her Supergirl costume.

"Wait Kara. What do you think you're doing?" Barbara asked her best friend with serious expression.

"I can't just sit by and do nothing while knowing that something big is about to happen." She said as she undressed her current casual attire and equipping her Supergirl costume. "If I know that I can do something, then I'll just do it. Because if we don't do anything against the current situation, then I won't be able to pride myself as Clark's cousin. Because Clark, or rather, Superman will always do whatever it takes to fight for justice that he believed into."

"I see…" Barbara smiled as she stood up on her bed, then also grabbed her Batgirl costume. "…then I can't just let you do something like that alone. I know how reckless you could be, girl. So I can at least act as your breaks once you let out your wild self." Barbara muttered while also removing her current attire and changing into Batgirl.

"Wait Barb. You know very well that we'll be facing powerful adversaries. It will be dangerous for you…" Supergirl said, indicating that she is worried about the human physiology of her friend.

"I'll be fine. Batman trained me. All that I need to do is to fight like him, or at least close to the way he used to fight." Batgirl said as she donned her mask. "I won't allow myself to remain as Batman's shadow forever you know."

"I know the feel. I also wanted to make a difference and create a name for my own, not just as Superman's sidekick." Supergirl then smirked to her partner. "Well, if that's how you put it, then we're on the same page."

"Right. We can continue this chitchat while on our way to them." Batgirl said as she looked towards the TV that was showing the combined team of super-villains, the Injustice Gang and the Secret Society, who held the Justice Lords in custody.

"Let's do this girl." Supergirl nodded as the two female sidekicks went out of the room thru the window while making sure that no one is looking at them… believing that even with the two of them, they can still do something to change the current dangerous situation…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The factions that were gathered on Genkai's temple were somehow easily able to get along with each other. Yukina, Belldandy, Haqua and Botan do the dishes after the Saiyans consumed most of the feast that Yukina have prepared with Keiichi doing the muscle work for them. Goku, Goten, Trunks and Yusuke lively exchanged their stories from their respective battle experiences. Gohan and Yoko Kurama exchanged some thoughts since both of them are somewhat academic geniuses while Vegetta and Hiei are just leaning on both sides of the wall respectively, acting as if they are not interested on the current situation.<p>

Beerus, Whis, Urd, Koenma and the Daimakaicho Hild were having their own serious, 'political' discussion. Skuld, Tenri, Tsukiyo and Kanon are having their own light conversation, well, definitely about their favorite knucklehead's antics. Naruto just saw how everyone seemed to get along pretty well, so he just gave a light smile of contentment. He can clearly see his friends from Konoha having such light moments after the 4th Shinobi World War… a peace that every Shinobi has always been aiming for throughout their war-torn history…

However, he can still feel the killer glare that Toushin Raizen was giving towards him as they sat on the opposite ends of the large room. After all, the two of them were the only ones present on the scene who have visible tension against each other. However, Raizen might be glaring towards Naruto, but the Shinobi can feel that Yusuke's ancestor actually don't have any ill intentions against him. His glare is more of a challenging one than an offensive one, as if Raizen needs to try and prove something about the Shinobi. But Naruto cannot just ignore the fact that someone among the group might attack him anytime…

However, as the factions was able to finish having their light conversations…

"Everyone… I think we should now be focusing on the true purpose of this gathering…" Daimakaicho spoke, getting the attention of everyone present on the large, Japanese-style sala room.

Everyone understood what it meant, as they assembled together with their respective factions in a circular formation. Naruto sat in meditating position, on his right stationed the Norse Goddess. On his left were the hosts of the Jupiter Sisters who have already swapped consciousness with their respective Goddesses with Haqua behind them. On the right side of the room were the Makai Kings with Koenma and Raizen. On their opposite end were the Saiyans. And on the opposite end of Naruto's were Beerus, Whis and the Daimakaicho Hild. Keiichi, Botan and Yukina are out of the room as they stayed on the guest room to watch TV so they can be updated on whatever is happening around the world, especially now that the Justice Lords are in control of everything.

"Well, all of us knew here that we aren't gathered here just for some idle chitchat. So I'll go straight to the point. One of the factions on Nifheim, known as New Hell, is now amassing power while preparing to do something big. And with them targeting the Jupiter Goddesses along with the random appearances of the supposed sealed Weiss during the Almage Machina War, we can say that they are about to execute something that will destroy the equilibrium of this reality. But not all of us who are here have direct involvement on this conflict, and some even don't even have a clue what's going on. Each of us has our own opinion, point of view and information regarding the current state of the situation. That's why we need to discuss everything here so we can verify where each of us is standing on this." The Daimakaicho spoke, as if acting as the mediator of the gathering.

"Indeed. We, from the 7th Universe, including the Saiyans, merely just barged into this world's affairs just because of sheer curiosity and interest. Unless we know what's going on, we can't just say that we'll be fighting together with you or even consider doing a favor for all of you." Beerus said with visible authority from his voice.

"Understood. And with the Goddesses from different factions of Valhala are being gathered here with us, then we can determine what will be our next move on dealing against the threat that was being created by the Vintage of New Hell." Koenma said in a political tone.

"Right…" Naruto said seriously as he shut close his eyes. That's right. He's doing this to gather information so he can protect his precious Goddess friends. This will also be a great opportunity to know the true characters and reasons of the beings surrounding him. "…but how should we begin?"

"I have an idea." Whis spoke as he stood up and floated towards the Shinobi. Naruto got wary at first, but relaxed after sensing that the Hakaishin-sensei doesn't have any ill intentions to him. Whis then landed right behind Naruto and tapped his right hand to the Shinobi's right shoulder, then channeled some potent energy to his staff… "We can begin by having the very person who seemed to be the center of everything that's happening right now tell his own story on how he got here on this reality. That way, we can also get information about this confusing descendant thing that Toushin Raizen of Makai was so adamant to prove."

"Hmm… a very interesting idea, Whis-kun." Hild spoke with visible expression of curiosity. "The person who came from another reality… spoken to be the Chosen Child, hinted to be Kaguya's descendant, the guardian of the Norse and Jupiter Sisters… well, I believe everyone here will agree that we should know more about this person called as the Shinobi… Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto gulped visibly as he saw that almost everyone present on the scene were looking towards him, each with interest painted on their faces. Well, he already knew that he will need to share his own past to everyone present on this gathering, but he never thought that it would be on this way. Though he treasures everything that happened on his past, good or bad, he is still reluctant on retelling what happened on his life to other people, even if they are his close friends and comrades on this new world.

'Well, I guess I just need to tell them the important details, not everything that happened in my entire life just like how I told Skuld, Bell-neechan and Urd-neechan during the first time that we met.' The Shinobi thought. Naruto then saw Skuld giving a kind, reassuring smile towards him. Naruto simply nodded to his Goddess partner as he inhaled deeply.

"Alright… Let's begin with me." Naruto said. All of a sudden, Whis' staff glowed and projected some image of two people fighting against each other, surprising most of everyone present on the room except the Saiyans, Beerus and the Daimakaicho. "That's me… and Madara… while fighting during the 4th Shinobi World War…" Naruto muttered to the being who is still had his right hand attached to his right shoulder, Whis.

"Right. This staff projects the very same image and memory that you were thinking so everyone can understand what you wanted to convey." Whis explained the power of his staff. After all, this is the same power that he used to project on how Son Goku defeated Frieza in the titanic battle in planet Namek to the newly awakened Beerus before fighting Super Saiyan God Goku for the first time.

"Well, that's quite convenient since I won't need to elaborate everything that I need to say regarding my past…" Naruto then gave a usual smirk to everyone while the projection of Rikudo Madara and Kurama Sennin Mode Naruto ensued thru the Whis' memory projection. "Just like what I have said before, I came from a war-torn world, the Shinobi World. And the battle that you were seeing right now, is the final battle to end the most violent war in the Shinobi World, the 4th Shinobi World War… me against the most powerful Uchiha, Uchiha Madara."

Everyone present continued to watch the battle projected in the memory projector. Yusuke then noticed something about Naruto's appearance on the image.

"Hey Naruto! What's that glowing form that you have during that fight? I still haven't seen it yet." Yusuke asked in interest.

"That's my most powerful form during that time, the Kurama Sennin Mode. That form is closely related to the power of the creator of the Shinobi World, the Rikudo Sennin, the power that was being used by my opponent, Madara." Naruto simply explained. (The events on this flashback are about what happened on Chapter 1 of this fic, not that of the canon Manga.)

"Your most powerful form during that time? That speaks a lot. Care to elaborate?" Hild asked.

"Well, I'll honestly tell you that all kinds of Sennin Mode amplifies the power of the wielder exponentially. But Kurama Sennin Mode and Rikudo Sennin Mode is an entirely different level of Sennin transformation that further amplify the power of Sennin Mode to dramatic levels. With me and Madara fighting on those level of Sennin Modes respectively, we have enough power to literally destroy the world literally on our battle. But that's not what I'm aiming for. I am only fighting to protect my friends just like what I am doing on this world." Naruto replied.

"But that doesn't tell us anything about what you have said earlier." Koenma also said.

"Haaahhh…" Naruto sighed exaggeratedly. "Like what I've said, Kurama Sennin Mode is my most powerful form during that time. But during this time, after all the training that I have done to master that power, I can say that the current me without using any Sennin Mode and amplification is at least on the same level of power as that of my Kurama Sennin Mode during that time."

Almost everyone got surprised after hearing the very words from the Shinobi. If what this Shinobi kid saying really is true, then just how powerful is he if he uses his current most powerful form in a real battle?

"That's amazing then, Naruto! You really have the potential to become a powerful god like what Beerus-sama had seen on his dream!" Goku said in excited fashion. "I want to fight you! I really wanted to fight you right now!"

"Son Goku. He might have such very potent power comparable to the gods, but the kids power level is still below that of us Gods. Though he might be able to defeat you using some broken abilities and powers. Remember, power levels isn't everything." Beerus said to Goku in a Sensei-like way.

"That's right. Remember the Gudou Dama that Hades used against us? That black ball can erase everything that it touches down to sub-atomic level. And I can use that black ball as well using the Sennin Mode that you are seeing right now." Naruto grinned towards Goku. "But still, it all comes down to me being able to tag and attack you with Gudou Dama. If I can't hit you with that, then it'll be a very difficult battle for me –ttebayo." Naruto said.

"But from what I am seeing right now, that Madara guy and you are using the same power very close to that of Kaguya's. In fact, both your forms closely resemble that of hers. That's a bit too much of a coincidence." Raizen muttered while still glaring towards Naruto.

"Let's just say that if what you have said is true, then I really might be the descendant of that Kaguya." Naruto sighed. "But not because I am using the same power as that of Kaguya, then you'll just think that I am the same as that Kaguya." Naruto replied with a serious tone.

The projection then showed how Rikudo Madara tried to attack the Shinobi Alliance with an Uber-jutsu, but Naruto was able to block it off with his own Uber-jutsu.

"In the end, you really are fighting to protect those people…" Skuld said without looking away from the projection as she continued to intently watch the fierce battle while the Emperor Ring was being formed right above Madara and Naruto's battle scene.

Naruto simply answered with a nod. The Makai Kings and the Saiyans simply smiled to themselves after seeing that Naruto really has the same ideals as that of theirs… he continued to fight to protect his precious friends, his allies, his own world on his own, selfless way… And seeing how Naruto fiercely tried to protect the Shinobi Alliance against Madara's attacks are more than enough for them to realize that if Naruto really is fighting to protect his precious people, then he will lend him a hand if he needed it.

_"The battle we are seeing right now are more than what we imagined..." _Apollo said thru Nakagawa Kanon's body.

_"And to think that Uzumaki-san was one of the beings who is fighting in that battle…" _Diana also muttered thru Tenri's body.

_"I can now say that you really have what it takes to protect Tsukiyo and my sisters' hosts against Nifheim's schemes…"_ Vulcanus spoke thru Tsukiyo's elegant doll, Luna.

"Not really. I believe I still have a lot of things to improve and work on to become more powerful and protect you guys against New Hell." Naruto simply replied. The memory projection then showed how Naruto was able to defeat Madara. Madara was a bloody pulp and Naruto with too much body strain after absorbing the Rikudo power of the Shinju from the Uchiha. Madara then was forced to use a suicidal jutsu, but Naruto was able to do something on the last second to stop Madara at the cost of his own existence using a forbidden sealing jutsu.

Everyone saw how Naruto was promoted to become the 6th Hokage on the last minute, then the painful, heart-warming farewell between Naruto and his Konoha friends before the trace of his final existence disappeared on the Shinobi World…

"So you really did sacrifice yourself to protect your friends…" Belldandy said, a few tears flowing out of her eyes.

Naruto didn't say anything in response. He is trying to force himself not to get to sentimental while remembering this final moment with his friends from the Shinobi World. So if he did reply top Belldandy, then his emotions might get the best out of him.

"Naruto…" is all that Skuld could ever mutter while trying to wipe down the tears from her cheeks. The Jupiter Sisters hosts were now also on the verge of tears even with the Jupiter Goddesses having control on their body. They just realized that Naruto really has a painful past… yet he was still able to smile and make friends with them… he continued to cheer them thru his own way, yet actually, they are the ones who should cheer this idiot of a knucklehead after parting with his friends from his own world…

"And that's how ended up in a dimension rift. With the last jutsu that I have used consumed my very existence on my own world, I ended up physically travelling between the rifts of reality. With time not flowing on that space, I trained like there is no tomorrow to master all my powers. So if I ever made it out of that eternity of a dimension rift and found new precious people in a new world, then I'll have the power to protect them properly unlike what happened from my own home world." Naruto said as the scene skipped on Skuld's machine experiment ending up with him being summoned on this new world.

Whis then also tapped Skuld's shoulder, allowing the memory projector to also see her point of view of the events during Naruto's arrival on this new world. This made Skuld feel embarrassed since she already knew what's about to take place while looking at that part of her memory…

"We were able to get along well after Keiichi, me, and my sisters meet Naruto." Belldandy spoke in behalf of her embarrassed youngest sister. "And that day also happened to be Skuld's promotion day to become a First Class Goddess. And with some turn of events, we just happened to know that Naruto is Skuld's contract partner, making Skuld finally an authorized First Class Goddess in no time."

"Hmm… that time, Valhala already knew that Naruto is an important existence that was meant to do something on this world. That's why the Norse faction immediately created a contract with him thru Skuld. But you Norse Goddesses didn't know anything about that, right?" Hild said while looking towards Urd.

"There goes your mouth again." Urd said in her scolding tone towards her mother. "What you're saying is just plain assumptions. Though regardless if Naruto shouldn't meant to be connected with the Norse faction and is originally intended to become the prophesized child from the Chosen Child Prophecy for the Jupiter Sisters, the prophecy is still being fulfilled thru the power of unknown hands known as destiny. The Norse meddling with the Jupiter prophecy might be a big deal in the future, but can't we just shrug it off for now since this very Chosen Child is the one who forged a new bond between the Goddesses from different factions?"

"You really know how to remove my amusement, aren't you, my daughter." Hild replied with a mischievous smirk.

"A child should learn how to pick up from their parent's lose ends." Urd also smirked similar to her mother.

_"The Norse Sisters happened to be the first Goddesses around Naruto when he arrived from the dimension rift. That's all there is to it." _Diana smiled towards the Norse Goddesses, indicating that they don't have any ill feelings to their fellow Goddesses despite the Daimakaicho;s assumptions. _"But… the contract with a Norse Goddess requires a wish-granting ritual, right? What did Naruto wished for to become Skuld's contract partner?"_ Diana asked towards Skuld. Vulcanus and Apollo also smiled towards Skuld.

"Oh no…" Skuld said with beet red face, making Naruto wonder why.

The memory projection then showed the very wish granting-ritual that Skuld thought even if she doesn't want to think about it.

_"I WANT YOU TO BY MY SIDE FOREVER –DATTEBAYO!" _Naruto's voice from the memory projection echoed on the room. The wish-granting ritual got completed after that.

Skuld's head then comical steam with her tomato-red face swaying back and forth, as if losing all her strength from embarrassment after hearing that memory of hers. The other on the room got silent, then most of them laughed after hearing Naruto's wish. Goku, Goten and Yusuke even rolled on the floor while clutching their stomachs due to too much laughter. They knew very well that Naruto isn't taking the wish-granting ritual seriously that time, and that it funnier for them.

On the other hand, Naruto got a little conscious for whatever reason. Though the wish-granting ritual during that time isn's something that he should be thinking seriously about, hearing it the second time, he just realized that his wish really is something stupid. If Haruno Sakura was beside him, she had already hit him on his head several times over by now.

However, he sweat comically after sensing some killer glares behind him. And it is no other than from the Jupiter Sisters who were glaring towards him. That made him gulped visibly while trembling.

_"Hou… saying something like that on the very same day that you meet a Goddess?"_ Diana muttered.

_"How bold of you… Uzumaki kid…"_ Apollo said with comical evil eyes.

_"Now then, how should I punish you for being unfaithful even before meeting Tsukiyo?" _Vulcanus also said with threatening glare.

On the other hand…

'That… made me kinda jealous…' Kanon muttered to herself even if she knew that Naruto isn't serious about that wish.

'Well, it can't be helped. Skuld-san is the first Goddess to meet him on this world…' Tenri smiled to herself.

'But I can see that Naruto-kun isn't really serious about his wish… so I guess can forgive him.' Tsukiyo said with pouting face.

After hearing their hosts' reactions, the Jupiter Sisters visibly calmed down. Instead, they can feel that the affections of their hosts to the blonde knucklehead continued to increase even further thru the overwhelming Goddess powers that they are feeling right now…

_"She really liked him this much…" _Each of them thought regarding their respective human hosts.

"Ehem. Moving on…" Naruto then coughed intentionally as the memories flashed into him trying to adjust on a peaceful lifestyle, including his school life. "From here, I started trying to adjust my life on this new world as an ordinary student. For once, I experienced a life away from life-threatening battles. With Skuld, Bell-neechan, Urd-neechan and Keiichi supporting me, I was able to live a normal life and meet new friends."

The scene then showed a brief flashed of Naruto's interactions with his classmates and new friends, including Yui Goido, Ayumi Takahara and Shiomiya Shiori. It also showed some tiny moments between Naruto and the present Jupiter Goddess hosts… Tsukiyo Kujo, Nakagawa Kanon and Ayukawa Tenri. However, his meeting with Tenri is kinda different…

_"That's during the time when Naruto just barged into Tenri's life when he discovered that someone like me is existing within her."_ Diana said as the screen displayed their first meeting with Naruto. _"Even if he doesn't have any idea about Tenri and my current circumstances, he went as far trying to comfort us despite us being strangers to him. That actually left some kind of impression even for a Goddess like me. That also made me realized that you are not just an ordinary human…"_

"That's right. After all, another being, a Goddess to top that, shouldn't exist within a human without any reason whatsoever. That's why I find myself being curious about Tenri's circumstances. In the end, I just realized just these past few days how much of trouble is included on those circumstances." Naruto smiled towards the Jupiter Sisters.

_"You're the one to talk. You're always like that, Uzumaki…. Always sticking his nose right where it shouldn't belong."_ Apollo said in a scolding tone. But she immediately changed her expression with a smile. _"Though it doesn't mean that we don't like that side of yours. In fact, that's the reason why you left some impression to Kanon."_ She grinned energetically.

"Apollo!" Kanon yelled within her while blushing.

"Well, I'm always like that. I don't know if it's a good thing or not. But I can't just leave someone alone if I can't just help it, especially my friends." Naruto simply replied with a goofy expression.

_"Well, if you're not like that, then Tsukiyo may still be alone by herself, staring towards the moon without anyone trying to understand her true feelings."_ Vulcanus said with a soft smile to Naruto. _"You saved Tsukiyo, no, also the hosts of my other sisters from their own sadness without even trying. Though it would be nice if you will not look to any other girls aside from Tsukiyo."_

'Vulcanus!' Tsukiyo yelled while blushing within herself. Skuld, Diana and Apollo flinched due to the bold statement from Vulcanus.

"Hmm… I can't do that. Even Tsukiyo won't like it if I only look towards her. It'll be annoying if you will only see the same face of the same person each and every time even for her." Naruto said, once again misunderstanding what Vulcanus meant. This made the others present on the scene to lightly laugh due to Naruto's naivety to girls' feelings. "Well then, I know that the existence of a Goddess within an ordinary human is out of the norm on this reality. But I didn't care that much about it since I thought that it is just another hidden truth within this world. That's why I didn't expect that everything will turn out the way it is right now."

"But before I got fully involved on the issue with the Jupiter Sisters, I already knew that trying to live a normal life will be impossible on this world, especially with all these powers that I have trained for. As I continue adapting on this new world, I saw how these individuals called as superheroes fighting against crime using their own ideals and justice. However, I knew very well that a crisis will come against those superheroes that they cannot comprehend on their own, individually. And that time actually came during the attack of the White Martians, with those Aliens trying to conquer the world." Naruto continued as the image of the memory projection changed on the Justice League's battle against the White Martians, ending with Naruto's Rasenshuriken attack against the Alien Mothership.

"It is during that time that we got interested on meeting you, Naruto." Yusuke smirked towards Naruto.

"During that time, we thought that the world might need our assistance once again due to the invasion since the Superman and those other superheroes seemed to be on the losing side, but you appeared out of nowhere and turned the tides of that battle. The power that you used on that fight made us realize that you really are something. That's why we got interested on knowing the person behind the mask of the Shinobi. Because we know we have the same ideals based on how you fought against those Aliens." Yoko Kurama gave a small smile while reminiscing some little memories while watching Naruto's battle against the Alien Invaders.

"Well… that's me fighting to protect my new world." Naruto simply smiled. "I know the moment that I stepped up and used my power, the peaceful life that I've been trying to experience on this new world will be thrown out of the window. But I can't just help it if I know that I can do something. Since then, I got involved with some of the major battles of the Justice League, making even Superman to invite me join their superhero team which I humbly declined."

"But in the end, your powers and potentials made you someone who can make a difference on this world." Beerus said. "And that potential made me interested on knowing the true extent of your powers, so I drag the Saiyans here on this Universe for that sole reason."

"I see…" The Shinobi nodded. "I know I'm awesome but I still am not that much." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. "However, the villains that those superheroes had been fighting with aren't that of a real threat for me. It is those evil spirits known as Weiss…"

Everyone on the room somewhat agreed on what the Shinobi had said. Naruto then looked towards Haqua and the two nodded to each other.

"That's right. The Almage Machina… the battle between Old Devils known as Weiss and us, New Devils, almost literally destroyed the entire Nifheim. In the end, using an unknown power, the New Devils were able to seal the Old Devils, stopping the war that threatened to destroy the equilibrium. The New Devils created a new government known as New Hell under the approval of the Daimakaicho-sama in an attempt to change the evil impressions against the Devils." Haqua took over the stage as she told everyone about everything that she knew about New Hell.

"The New Devils believed that we are the ones who defeated the Old Devils. But it is then that I learned that New Devils had collaboration with the Jupiter Sisters to seal those Weiss. And the truth regarding that was camouflaged by the New Hell government." Haqua shut her eyes, finally accepting the very truth about Almage Machina, the very war that she fought with everything that she got. "Times passed, all of a sudden, the New Hell government announced that the seal that bind the Weiss was broken thru unknown means with most of those Weiss escaping to the Human World to regain their lost demonic powers. New Hell then created a team to hunt those Weiss to stop them from wrecking havoc on the material world known as the Runaway Spirit Hunters."

"But in the end, the Runway Spirit Squad just became a pawn for a much grander scheme. They were just created not to actually hunt down those Weiss, but to capture the divine beings that are responsible for sealing the Weiss while they are still weak since they lost their powers. And the entire Almage Machina War is just a tool for weakening those divine beings so they'll be vulnerable against whatever plan that they are creating within the shadows of Nifheim. Everything that I have been through, everything that I believed into… all of them are just lies… with New Hell using me and my friends just for their own whim… That's why I am here right now, willing to lend a hand to create real change in New Hell. I will blaze a trail with my own power… and create a fresh future for New Hell!"

The Jupiter Sisters smiled towards Haqua after seeing her resolve. Once again, the Goddesses understood that there is still hope for New Hell with New Devils like Haqua who is willing to do everything to protect what she believed in.

_"After being used during the Almage Machina war, us Jupiter Sisters believed that we can no longer trust anyone from New Hell." _Diana spoke with a soft smile towards Haqua. _"But after seeing how Haqua-san protected me against the Nifheim Generals, I believe that with proper understanding to each other, we can still create a new government in Hell to remove the darkness that plagued its society throughout the course of history. We can't let New Devils handle everything, and we also cannot shoulder everything as Goddesses. We need to believe each other to forge a new future and shatter the darkness of the past known as the Almage Machina."_

_"Well said, sister."_ Apollo said with a cheerful wink. _"After sacrificing ourselves during the Almage Machina War, I thought that it would be the end of us. But one day, I just found out that my weakened self was awakened within a human girl with a pure heart. As the Goddesses who held the seal against the Weiss, with myself no longer part of the seal, it can easily be concluded that the seal that bind the Weiss were already broken. That also made me realize that if the seal was already broken, not only that the Weiss were able to escape their prison, but also my sisters will also be revived on the same way as I do within the human girls with pure hearts."_

_"And as time passed, we were able to regain our lost Goddess powers gradually thru the interaction of our human hosts with this certain blonde idiot." _Vulcanus said while looking towards Naruto. _"But at the same time, the Weiss who were able to escape the prison seal was able to regain their lost powers by feeding on negative thoughts and feelings of their own human hosts. And now with the material world becoming the breeding farm of these Weiss, if we don't do anything against them, the Earth itself will become the battleground for the possible repeat of the Almage Machina tragedy. And the involvement of the material world on the balance of the ethereal worlds will definitely affect the equilibrium of existence not only by this universe, but this entire reality at large."_

Everyone in the room fell silent as they try to absorb the seemingly summary of the current situation. The uprising conflict on the material plane of the 9th Universe will really affect the equilibrium of this reality if nothing really is done to stop whatever this Vintage of New Hell is planning.

"So we really are now involved in a very serious situation, aren't we…?" Beerus asked, but not exactly for anyone. "Very well, now that we have an overview of everything that's happening right now, then we can say that this world will really need our assistance for the matter. Though it will still be up to the Saiyans to decide if they will be willing to lend a hand."

"We'll have no problem with that!" Goku immediately answered with a huge grin on his face. "I honestly didn't understand anything about what the devil girl and the Goddesses have said earlier, but we just came here on this world looking for a fight. And it looks like we'll get what we want against those Weiss!"

"Well, it's been a while since we had a good fight." Vegetta said while cracking his knuckles. "If it's against those demons, then we can fight without holding back."

"But if we did fight at full power, we might destroy this world without even trying." Gohan said with a wry smile.

"I'll have it covered." Hild just said in amused tone.

"It's alright. Even if your single, casual ki blast can destroy a planet, you have proper control on your ki to hold back its power thru potency. I have already trained you Saiyans for that these past years, aren't I?" Whis said in scolding tone.

"Wait a sec guys…" Naruto raised his hands towards the Hakaishin duo and the Saiyans. "Well… we already know that you guys are some powerful warriors and gods from another universe… but I believe it would help us better understand what you're fighting for in your own world so we can get to know you guys better if we'll be fighting on the same side."

"Hmm… you have a point, Chosen Child." Whis smiled casually while Naruto pouted after being called by the prophecy epithet. He then once again applied power to his staff. The staff then projected some highlights of some of the Saiyans major battles, against Frieza, Androids, Cell, and Majin Buu. "Just like you, these Saiyans are warriors with unbelievable power who protects the Earth of the 7th Universe against universal threats. But being fighting-obsessed warriors, they got interested on knowing this someone from another Universe with immeasurable potential that even appeared on the God of Destruction's dream himself. That's why they joined Beerus-sama on entering this 9th Universe."

"That's why we'll help you in your battle while we are here on this world, Naruto." Goten said with the infamous Son grin like that of his father's and brother's. Trunks also gave a nod of approval to the young Hokage.

"Well, you guys really are very powerful warriors on your own right." Naruto smiled towards the Saiyans. "I know that the conflict on this world doesn't concern you that much, but having your guys on our side will be very reassuring."

Goku and the rest of the Saiyans gave a reassuring smile towards Naruto. This made Naruto feel relieved because he had these powerful allies that will watch his back.

"Well then… now that we have heard the Shinobi, the Devil Girl, the Jupiter Sisters and the Saiyans share of their story, then we need to hear the side of the Makai Kings… especially that of the War God's story about Kaguya Otsutsuki… Toushin Raizen." Daimakaicho Hild then said as everyone now looked towards Raizen and the Makai Kings.

"Hmm… let's just start with us then." Yusuke pointed his right thumb to his chest enthusiastically. "Well, I'm Yusuke Yurameshi, once a normal human who became the Spirit World's Detective. With Yoko Kurama, Hiei, and my late friend Kuwabara, we've been through a lot of battles to protect this world within the shadows, just like what Naruto is doing right now. Until we became acquainted with the past generation Makai Kings and thru various circumstances, inherited the throne to rule their respective countries."

"However, unlike me and Hiei, Yusuke boasts a very powerful hidden power that he acquired from his ancestors." Yoko Kurama said as he took a side glance towards Raizen. "That made Yusuke's power became an entirely different level than that of us." Hiei on the other hand just shut his eyes closed while leaning on the nearest wall on the group.

"And what's the connection between that and you assumption regarding me and Kaguya Otsutsuki?" Naruto asked seriously towards the Makai Kings. Whis then projected what was within Raizen's mind using his staff.

"I once had a human lover…" Raizen said with stern expression on his face. "We had a child and that child melded into Human World's society without knowing the true power of his heritage. He then also produced his own offspring, creating new generations of my descendants as years passed by. But none of these descendants knew about their true lineage, thus they were not able to awaken the power of the Mazoku within them. Until a descendant of mine, this stupid Yusuke, became a Spirit Detective of the Spirit World. That sheer coincidence allowed him to awaken his Reiki, and further increased its power by training and fighting powerful opponents of his level. That leads to awakening of my power that was dormant within him… the Avatism of the Mazoku."

"Okaaaay…" Naruto replied dryly, still not getting the information that he needs.

"You clearly have Kaguya's power based on the attacks and techniques that you are using on the battlefield." Raizen replied with a glare towards the Shinobi. "That's why it can be easily be concluded that you have also started to awaken Kaguya's power within you just like what happened to my power within Yusuke."

"And how did you say so? Given that I might actually be this old hag Kaguya's descendant, what made you think that I am a threat on this reality?"

"During one of his toughest fights, I used that awakened Mazoku power to manipulate Yusuke's body to show him how to fight using my power. After all, the stronger the power of the Mazoku awakens within its descendant's body, the more powerful their control on that person can be." Raizen simply explained. "So if nothing is done and you continue to get stronger, Kaguya will also definitely awaken, control your body and continue the path of destruction that she had been aiming for against this reality."

Everyone tensed up except for the Saiyans and higher tier gods who are present on the room.

"Wait a sec… the path of destruction that she is always aiming for?" Naruto stood up in wary. "Just what does this Kaguya had done for you to think something like that?!" After all, the Kaguya Otsutsuki that Naruto knew based from Juubi Kurama's story regarding the myth of the Sword of Nunoboku consumed the Chakra Fruit from the holy tree called Shinju. And she used the power that she acquire from consuming the Chakra Fruit to end all battles from the war-torn Shinobi World during her era. She technically saved the world on his point of view. And her son, the Sage of the Six Paths, is the one who sealed the Ten Tails or the embodiment of the Shinju's hatred from destroying the world. There is no way Kaguya will become the harbinger of destruction that Raizen stated…

"You really know nothing about her… kid." Raizen said with dark expression. "Long ago, the Reikai or Spirit World and the Makai used to be in good terms just like how they are right now. Me and Kaguya came to existence during that peaceful era of the Makai. And as siblings, we boasted immeasurable power and potential unlike any other already S-Class Mazoku from that time."

"Haaa?!" Yusuke looked towards his ancestor with comical expression. "Siblings…?! You mean…?!"

Whis' staff then projected Raizen and Kaguya standing side by side. Raizen on his beige-colored gi while Kaguya wearing his Six Paths clothing. Everyone can clearly see the resemblance of the two to each other.

"So this is… the mother of the Sage of the Six Paths… Otsutsuki Kaguya." Naruto muttered.

"That's right. Kaguya is my elder sister. I am the younger brother." Raizen reaffirmed. Yusuke and Naruto sweat-dropped. "That's the reason itself why I was able to speak on your mind for the first time, kid (during the end of Chapter 11). You may not be my descendant, but we have the same blood flowing on our veins. Though I can no longer do that since it is just a onetime power for someone who is not my actual descendant."

"I was born with very high, potent SSS-Class level Youki that far surpassed any other S-Class beings. I came to be known as a Toushin Raizen due to my abilities. But Kaguya is different. Rather, she is on an entirely different level even among those who have godly level Youkis. While most powerful Mazoku possess Youki, Kaguya was born with two unique powers that made her different from the most of us. First… is her possessing the most powerful type of Spiritual Energy known as Seikouki."

"Seikouki… you mean the power that you can acquire by combining Youki and Reiki?" Koenma looked towards Raizen.

"Right. Reiki is the power of those from Human World and Spirit World. Youki is the power from the Makai Realm. They are totally different kind of power that shouldn't be existing together on anyone. But that was just a myth. In a millionth of possibilities, someone can be born with the power of Seikouki on their own. Kaguya is the very first in existence to acquire Seikouki. The next one, is Shinobi Sensui. But Shinobu Sensui's Seikouki pales in comparison, or rather, is just a speck of dust compared to Kaguya's Seikouki level." Raizen explained.

"But old man, I also had Seikouki right?" Yuzuke complained.

"Right. But your case is different. Your Seikouki was created by melding your own Reiki and your inherited Youki. On the other hand, Kaguya and Ssensui's Seikouki are in-born power within them." Raizen sighed. "That's why even if Kaguya and me had the same power level, the potency and power that she had due to her Seikouki is on an entirely different dimension than that of my already powerful Youki."

"So in the end, Raizen might be the strongest being with most powerful Youki in existence, but this Kaguya possess the most broken Seikouki that can clearly overpower that of Raizen's. And this Shinobi kid has the potential to inherit that kind of power." Hiei muttered. "But that doesn't mean anything. As far as I can see, even with my third eye, the Shinobi is using the power that he acquired thru sheer training and hardwork on his own. Given that he might be that Kaguya's descendant and he may become more powerful than he already is, there is still no sense to treat him as a threat." Hiei said, remembering his past for being treated as an outcast that separated him from Yukina.

"Let me continue first, midget." Raizen smirked towards Hiei. The three-eyed King wanted to retort, but he knew that it own't do any good especially against Raizen. "Despite having such already overwhelming power, Kaguya also had another power that separated her from the Mazokus. That is the power of her white eyes… known as…"

"…the Byakugan." Naruto stated, clearly knowing what those white eyes really are. Everyone on the room looked towards him, wondering why he knew something that Raizen should only know. "Known as the 'all-seeing white eye'."

"So you already knew… kid." Raizen smirked, seemingly convinced that he had already proven Naruto's connection to Kaguya. "With her foul Seikouki and Byakugan, Kaguya can already be considered as a personification of a Goddess due to her overwhelming power. But despite that, she is a pacifist by nature. She didn't intend to fight anybody or involve herself against any conflict. Most Mazoku treated her as a wasted potential. However, she shrugged it on her own and still treated everyone kindly and compassionately, even my opponents who aimed against her life."

"But despite her pacifist nature, that doesn't mean that she didn't train to maximize the power that given to her. In fact, she became much stronger than she should be because she wanted to protect her own peaceful life against those who wanted to use her and her powers for their own whim. Despite not fighting on the battle-torn Makai World, Kaguya stood as the sole most powerful being on the Makai Realm."

"If that's the case… what happened for you treat her like that…?" Naruto asked seriously.

"She might be against fighting, but Kaguya has many enemies. Those enemies want nothing but to use her for their own personal gain. I trained to become stronger to protect my elder sister against them. Until the Weiss meddled on the Makai Realms' affairs…" Raizen looked towards Haqua.

"Th… That's right." Haqua flinched after feeling Raizen's cold glare. "From the ancient history of Old Hell, being the engine of darkness for the entire reality, they are responsible for manipulating the darkness within everyone's hearts to increase their own powers. During that time, Old Hell isn't really interested that much on Human Realm's darkness. Because they had their sights on the Makai Realm itself… since being a war-torn ethereal realm, Makai housed a lot of negative feelings and powers. But hearing the Makai War God's story just now, I can conclude that the reason why Old Hell got interested in Makai, is possibly because of Kaguya's powers."

"Right. Old Hell targeted Kaguya and me who are the strongest beings during that era. The Mazoku fought back to protect Kaguya against the Weiss. Thus Makai Realm became more chaotic than it already is. But the worst is that, Old Hell started taking advantage of the darkness within the Makai denizens hearts, thus turning slowly turning them into an army that became against Kaguya's powers. Realizing that Kaguya's powers may fall against the Weiss hands anytime, the Spirit World decided to intervene in the chaotic era." Raizen said.

"That's right. My father, Enma, decided to intervene to the growing conflict within Makai that was caused the Old Hell. The Army of the Spirit World fought against Makai denizens that are under the influence of the power of the Weiss. Both sides lost a lot during the battle that created the major rift between the relationship of Makai and Reikai." Koenma explained this time.

"Knowing that the battle will continue in a long stalemate, I gathered all the S-Class beings of Makai and proposed a temporary alliance with the Reikai to end the long battle. Thus, me and my comrades were able to turn the tide against the other Mazokus that are under Weiss influence. But as the long battle seem come to close, a very powerful adversary shattered our hope for victory to end the bloodshed. And it is no other than from the least expected opponent that we could have…" Raizen said with angered expression. "It is no other than my elder sister, Kaguya Otsutsuki."

"Hold on… you just said that Kaguya really don't like fighting. How come that she sided with the Weiss-controlled Makai denizens on that battle?" Yusuke asked Raizen.

"That… still is a mystery even until now." Raizen said with serious expression. "The kind, caring sister that I had became an emotionless, ruthless being that overwhelmed even the combined powers of Reikai and S-Class beings of Makai. Even I wasn't able to stop her..." Raizen said with visible regret on his face. "She ended all the conflict on her own using her godly Seikouki and Byakugan using space-time powers that no one among us can comprehend. Reikai and Makai then became peaceful ethereal worlds under her rule. She ruled the world as the sole most powerful being by inflicting fear to everyone."

"She suddenly changed into a true evil… she ruled the ethereal planes thru fear with us not being able to do anything for years. She became a true embodiment of fear…" Raizen said with grim expression. "After those years, the Reikai has been planning to eliminate Kaguya but to no avail. With her spatial and dimensional manipulation, she can escape any trap and prison that may held or bind her. That's why… in just one occasion, they decided to just banish Kaguya on a reality dimension rift and imprison her there for the rest of eternity. Though there are still doubts if Kaguya can escape the banishment on the dimension rift, and even though she used to be my kind and caring sister, I accepted the proposal of the Reikai Realm for her banishment. And after one tough battle and losing a lot of comrades and friends, we were able to open the dimension rift that separates reality and send Kaguya on that rift… in an attempt to imprison her for the rest of eternity…"

The projection on Whis' staff then showed Kaguya with overwhelming anger being absorbed on the dimension rift… while saying these threatening words…

_"I will return… I will definitely return to destroy all of you!" _Kaguya yelled in sheer madness as she slowly disappeared while the rift is closing…

Everyone went silent after hearing Raizen's story about Kaguya. Now, even Naruto finally understood why Kaguya is a threatening existence on this reality. Her powers and abilities far surpassed everything that he had already seen… but…

"Just one thing, Raizen-old man." Naruto muttered. "You said that Kaguya used to be a peace-loving, kind Goddess. And it is still a mystery why she became evil all of a sudden till now. Did you guys ever try to find out what happened to Kaguya before becoming evil?"

"If great power is accumulated into one person, that power before long, will drive that person mad." Koenma said calmly with closed eyes. "I am sure everyone of us here can understand that simple fact."

"Then I can't accept it." Naruto retorted. "Something definitely happen that made her become that kind of person. Something triggered her change… something could even be manipulating her. I've seen it a lot of times during my entire life… once someone got a gap within their hearts, that's what made a person mad." He said, once again remembering his former enemies like Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, and also his enemies like Nagato, Obito and Madara, each of them having those gaps within them that made them lose their fate on their comrades, their people, and the world.

"You're talking like you wanted to protect your ancestor, Shinobi kid." Raizen just spoke with arrogant smug on his face.

"Maybe, just maybe, that she may be my ancestor… she did many evil things… but she is also just another person." Naruto said with stern expression. "She may be the one doing evil, but unless we figure out what really made her like that, then we can't just rule out that something manipulated her to do those evil."

The Jupiter Sisters and the Norse Goddesses who heard those words smiled after seeing how much Naruto believed on that silver lining. No matter how small, he will always cling to that tiny possibility of kindness from every one.

"By the way, as far as I know, the Shinobi is a Chakra user. If Kaguya is a Seikouki user, how is it possible for a Chakra use to inherit the power of a Seikouki user?" Hiei asked.

Naruto sighed. As if finally accepting his heritage, he spoke.

"On my world's oldest myth, there once stood a great, holy tree known as the Shinju." Naruto said, leaving the details that the Sword of Nunoboku that was still sheathed behind him is the one responsible for creating the Shinju (info from Chapter 2) and also the fact that the entire power of the Shinju is now sealed within Juubi Kurama (from Chapter 1). "During those ancient times, my world is also filled with constant battles and wars, these conflicts are related to the Shinju. One day, the Shinju bore a fruit with no one knowing what it really is. But a mutual agreement from all parties created a law for anyone no to touch that fruit of the Shinju."

"But with so many conflicts around the world, someone decided to steal and consume the Shinju's fruit to attain a god-like power… her name… is Otsutsuki Kaguya." Naruto said with eyes closed, once again surprising everyone, even Raizen. "Kaguya gained so much power after consuming the fruit. And using that power, she singlehandedly ended all conflicts on that ancient era."

That last statement made Raizen even more surprised… after all, he knew very well why Naruto told such information.

"Whatever you are thinking is right, old man." Naruto said towards Raizen. "During our battle against Hades, me, along with Yusuke and Goku, understood that Spiritual Energy that you guys from Makai are using and Physical Energy that the Saiyans are using can be melded into one, more potent power. And that power is called Chakra, the very same kind of power that was flowing within me. I can't use Spiritual or Physical Energy separately because Chakra is already a power of its own."

"If Kaguya's power really is what you called Seikouki and she already had that power when she arrived on my world, then it may had matched the myth that from my world's ancient times about Kaguya." Naruto explained. "When Kaguya, who already had Seikouki and Byakugan, consumed the Chakra Fruit, it created a new power that melded with the Seikouki, creating the concept of Chakra. The Chakra Fruit may had created what we so-called Chakra Circulatory System within our body for us to combine our Physical and Spiritual Energy, thus creating Chakra for us Shinobis to be able to use jutsus."

"So the already powerful Kaguya who is using Seikouki and Byakugan got a lot more powerful due to the power of this Chakra Fruit?" Vegetta said seriously as well.

"That's what I guess. That's why I think even if I am currently using lower level of powers compared to you guys, the potency of my power can still rival that of yours due to the potency of Seikouki and the power of the Chakra Fruit that I had inherited from my ancestor." Naruto nodded to himself.

"You are partially right, Shinobi." Koenma retorted to the Shinobi. "But let me tell you, Seikouki is a very rare kind of Spiritual Energy. You might be Kaguya's descendant, but that doesn't mean that you have inherited her Seikouki even if you have inherited that power of Chakra. But we still can't rule out that your Seikouki are just dormant and needed to be awakened first."

"I know that. And besides, I already have sensed Yusuke's Seikouki during our battle against Hades, so I already know that my Spiritual Energy melded within my Chakra don't have the same property. But you are right, it may just be waiting to be awakened… the Seikouki." Naruto muttered. 'That's maybe the reason why the Ten-Tailed Fox always tell me that I still have a lot of dormant power that is yet to be awakened…'

"But if you do awaken that Seikouki, you'll definitely become a being with powers comparable to that of Kaguya's, a perfect vessel that she can use to take over your body and continue her reign of terror on this world." Raizen said coldly towards Naruto.

"I won't allow myself to be taken over so randomly. I have a very reliable friend within me to stop it." Naruto smirked, making the Juubi Kurama sealed within him smirk as well. The Ten-Tailed Fox is just listening to the conversation thru Naruto's mindscape.

"Say what you want kid… But the very moment that I sense Kaguya taking over you, even a tiny sign of it, I'll kill you with my own hands." Raizen said with a glare towards Naruto. Naruto simply returned the gesture with a glare as well.

"So be it. But that won't happen, no matter what!" Naruto said, now with a smirk of confidence.

"Being a the Child of Prophecy that brings hope but also being Kaguya's descendant that may bring forth destruction… You have a lot of things on your shoulder, kid." Hild smiled towards Naruto mysteriously. "Now that everyone of us seemed to know each other better, and now that I can say that all you are willing to fight on the same side against the Vintage of New Hell's plans, don't you think that it is time for everyone of you to decide what will be your next move on the current situation? All of you know very well that New Hell is definitely doing something even right now that we are taking our sweet time like this."

"Alright! Let's just charge into that New Hell right now and kick those Weiss' butt!" Goku immediately said filled with enthusiasm.

"I agree! Let's take the initiative right now!" Yusuke also grinned towards Goku, the two seemingly getting along pretty well with each other.

_"I believe that won't be a great idea."_ Vulcanus said calmly, making the Saiyan sigh in dismay. _"New Hell already knew that we might do something against them any time since we already knew the conspiracy that was enveloping their government. And with that, we can say that they already had set traps against us if we ever try to engage them head-on."_

"And besides, if we do attack New Hell with nothing but pure speculations and without any visible proof of their darkness, this may cause further misunderstanding and conflict that may also involve the other ethereal planes that shouldn't be involved on this mess." Urd also said with both her hands stationed behind her head.

"Then what should we do? It is possible that New Hell is gathering their forces even as we speak." Vegetta said with a grumpy expression.

_"Remember very well, our powers as the Jupiter Sisters were the ones who were able to defeat and seal the Weiss…"_ Diana said in political tone. _"If the Jupiter Sisters will be gathered again, we can once again perform the seal to banish them again. So I propose that we need to locate our three other still missing sisters so we can once again perform the Heavenly Seal to defeat all the Weiss once and for all."_

"Hmm… just how many Jupiter Sisters is there?" Trunks asked the Jupiter Sisters.

_"Six. Diana, Vul-neesama and I, Apollo, were the first ones that were being awakened by Naruto kid."_ Apollo winked towards Naruto. _"And the ones that we need to search for are Mars, Minerva and Mercurius. But we cannot just release our powers so they can sense us and literally approach us. Unlike us who had already restored our full Goddess powers, our other three sisters are still weakened. So they'll be vulnerable against Weiss attacks and also they'll not have enough power to perform the Heavenly Seal against the Weiss."_

_"And I doubt that my other missing sisters will show themselves, especially after sensing that the Nifheim Generals are after us during the battle within the altered Fuzetsu." _Diana added.

"In that case, how should we locate the other Jupiter Sisters?" Belldandy inquired.

Skuld and the Jupiter Sisters looked towards each other, then looked towards the blonde knucklehead Shinobi who is seemingly thinking on what he can possibly do on the current situation.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" Naruto said with squinted eyes.

_"Can we really leave things to him again?" _Apollo said with teasing smirk towards the other Goddesses.

_"I object. I just can't accept that all my potential sisters' hosts will fall for that unfaithful guy!" _Vulcanus said with comical displeased expression.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll help locating your other sisters so we can end the New Hell's scheme once and for all!" Naruto replied, seemingly not understanding what the Goddesses were discussing, much to the amusement of the other beings present on the scene.

_"Well, we were able to restore our powers because he is that kind of person." _Diana said with a sigh. _"Tenri, Kanon-san and Tsukiyo-san… all of them… I just can't believe that all of them have feelings for him…"_

"Well, isn't it what the Chosen Child is bound to do to awaken the lost powers of the Jupiter Sisters based on the prophecy?" Urd said with her usual teasing tone.

"I won't accept it!" Skuld said, almost flailing her arms in objection. "Naruto is my… my contract partner! I… I won't allow him to awaken the other Jupiter Sisters!" She said with comical anger towards Urd.

"Hey guys! I can't understand what's wrong with that." Son Goku, another oblivious person on the group, spoke. "What's wrong with Naruto trying to awaken the powers of the potential Goddess hosts?"

The Goddesses who are close to Naruto flinched upon the naïve Saiyan's question. That got Goku more interested. Until Whis slammed his staff on Goku's head before the Saiyan could even react.

"Awakening a Goddess' power requires something that you guys who are obsessed in fighting cannot understand." Whis said, once again in scolding tone. Whis then looked towards the Jupiter Sisters and Skuld with understanding expression. "Let me just say, for everyone here who doesn't have any idea about what the Goddesses are talking about, is that the power of the Goddesses depends on the feelings of their hosts. The stronger their feelings, the greater the Goddess power they can wield."

Everyone, including Naruto and the Saiyans, nodded in response. The Jupiter Sisters sighed in relief on the other hand.

"But as far as I know, the Jupiter Sisters needs to sacrifice themselves for them to cast the Heavenly Seal against the Weiss. So if everyone of you and your sisters once again performed the same seal, then you will still be the cost for the Weiss predicament?" Haqua said to the Jupiter Sisters, worrying for them as she is now treating them as her own friend.

"Don't worry. I'll have it covered." Naruto smirked towards Haqua. "I can create Fuinjutsus or in your terms, sealing techniques. So I can modify the sealing formula against the Weiss so the Goddesses won't need to sacrifice themselves again."

"And besides, as Norse Goddesses who are already involved on this, we can also change the seal formula and meld our Goddess powers to the Jupiter Sisters during the sealing. So we can alter and create an all-new formula without the Jupiter Sisters sacrificing themselves again against the Weiss." Belldandy said with a kind smile towards the Jupiter Goddesses. Skuld and Urd also smiled towards them, indicating their agreement to Belldandy's suggestion.

The Jupiter Sisters then smiled towards Naruto and the Norse Goddesses. They used to think that they can do everything on their own… thinking that the Jupiter Pantheon can handle everything on their own. But just now, they realized that there is nothing wrong on trusting people who can understand them instead of carrying everything the burden by their own…

_"There are things that nobody can do alone… that's what I've learned after spending time with Naruto and the Norse Goddesses."_ Diana said with a thankful smile.

"Yeah. I've also learned that from everyone that I've met from my own world. When you stumble and messed up, we should learn to pick ourselves up and keep moving forward… and continue believing in our precious friends and comrades." Naruto said with a smirk. Almost everyone in the room nodded after hearing Naruto's words, as if each of them finally understanding each of their own ideals… and finally, knowing that everyone of them are allies on the current situation.

"So from here on out, we'll need to locate the other Jupiter Sisters first. And once the Vintage of New Hell started moving on their own… the Reikai and Makai with assistance from the Saiyans will clean up the mess by destroying the Weiss…" Daimakaicho Hild said to the gathered group.

Almost everyone nodded in response to the Daimakaicho's statement. It may not be that much, but these conversations are more than enough for everyone in the meeting to understand that all of them will be fighting on the same side, despite knowing Naruto's heritage controversy. Goku, Yusuke and Naruto nodded to each other while flashing their signature grins. The Goddesses smiled towards each other. The others that are present with them simply shut their eyes and smiled. The creation of an Alliance from different worlds and planes of existence has just been forged… aiming to destroy the upcoming darkness that they might face…

The strongest possible team of powerful beings has finally been assembled…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>On a large football field somewhere in one of the major cities of United States…<p>

A major football game is happening that was being watched by several thousands of fans… After all, even with the Martial Law declared by the Justice Lords still in effect, the Justice Lords didn't touch every aspect like sports and entertainment since it won't pose any threat to the peace and order that they have forged. However, everyone is still in wary as the Justice Lords was nowhere around after being defeated by the combined force of the Injustice Gang and Secret Society.

The crowd on the stadium already knew the predicament that happened on the Justice Lords after fighting the combined team of villains. They don't know what the villains are planning to do against them, but even if the Justice Lords declared Martial Law, the people would prefer the Justice Lords to triumph on their own against these villains instead of letting these villains rule over the world after eliminating the superheroes.

But as the football game continues… the crowd then noticed a large shadow that suddenly enveloped the entire area. All of a sudden, a giant aircraft suddenly appeared out of nowhere just above the open-air stadium and slowly descended from the sky. The football players ran away from the field while the crowd was frozen in wary and fear of what might be responsible for the out-of-the-norm event…

And from the airship, multiple shadows ascended from within. As the dust and smoke cleared from the arrival of the weird air ship, the shadows displayed the combined team of villains… the Secret Society and Injustice Gang, with Lex Luthor and Gorilla Grodd in the middle of their respective teams. This further surprised the crowd… after all, they still remember the declaration that Grodd and Luthor had declared a few hours ago… about them executing the 'Justice League' due to their totalitarian rule over the world…

"Now… now… I believe this is more than enough to get your attention…" Grodd then said thru a communicator, enough for the entire crowd and the media who is watching the football game all over the world to hear. "We've come to this arena because this is where the strong routinely defeats the weak. And we, ourselves will prove it to everyone of you how true it is…"

Grodd then showed a seemingly remote button to the public, then pressed a random button. The airship then started to move and the mechanical devices within it shifted… opening a portion of the airship to display the Justice Lords… all their limbs are on tight bind while being exposed on each of their own weaknesses that made them powerless against their current predicament.

"You like too much theatrics." Luthor said with annoyed expression. "I already told you several times to finish those caped bastards off! And from what's happening, it won't be too far from those silly spy movies with the evil tricking and capturing the protagonists, then the protagonist will always have this out-of this-world luck for them to escape and get away, to beat down that evil once and for all."

"You know Luthor, you're just like a kid…" Grodd smirked arrogantly towards the bald villain. "… you just can't wait to get things started, can't you?"

"Monkey… shut the crap." Lex also smirked with matching arrogance. "A kid is someone who wanted to play around with their new toys. You better fit on being a kid than me."

* * *

><p>On the other hand…<p>

"I can't believe that we'll be stuck on this kind of situation." JLord Batman said with annoyed tone, unable to do anything with all his limbs chained on an adamantium metal.

"No need to assess what's going on." JLord Superman gritted his teeth, still trying his hardest to escape from his bind despite being affected by the ray of blue Kryptonite, a version of Kryptonite that stripped away a Kryptonians power within the range of its radiation.

"But if don't do something right here and now, we'll definitely die on the hands of those villains!" JLord Green Lantern said in anger.

Grodd then spoke thru his communicator…

"These heroes continue to violate the law of nature by ruling the world using their own power. Now that we have them in custody, we can now say that it is time for a new order! But this new order won't be implemented, unless the old one… departs." Grodd then smirked towards his Secret Society team. "Are you ready for your moment, team?"

The Secret Society and the Injustice Gang then surround a seemingly special switch that will be used to torture the Justice Lords to death in front of the large mass of civilians and billions watching around the world.

As Luthor and Grodd about to use the special switch to totally defeat the Justice Lords, a Heat Vision was fired towards the special switch, destroying it in the process. And since the special switch got destroyed, the bind against the Justice Lords loosen up, making the Lords able to escape from their bind and distance themselves away from the villain team.

All of them then looked towards the source of the Heat Vision that destroyed the switch, displaying Supergirl descending to the ground with Batgirl landing as well, their eyes filled with determination to fight against the villains in front of them.

"I would like to apologize for crashing in your entertainment party, but since you guys didn't send us your invitation, I can say that it'll be just fair to barge in!" Supergirl said with her usual smirk.

"This time, we will not allow any of you to have it your way!" Batgirl said as she drew a Batarang on her Utility Belt.

"Hou… the sidekicks have arrived for some special number…" Luthor said while looking towards Supergirl and Batgirl. He then prepared to fight by activating his Kryptonite-empowered Armor after seeing the Justice Lords being freed from their bind.

"This isn't exactly the show I had in mind. But in a way, it's going to get even better…" Grodd said, confident that his' and his team's powers and abilities can take down the Justice Lords and the female hero sidekicks…

The Injustice Gang, namely Solomon Grundy, Bizarro, Cheetah, Star Sapphire, Copperhead and Ultra-Humanite then stood side by side with the Secret Society with their members Shade, Giganta, Sinestro, Killer Frost, Parasite and Clayface with their leaders Gorilla Grodd and Lex Luthor in front of them. The Justice Lords then also then somehow able to recover from their weakened state due to some special pill that JLord Batman had shared to them and also prepared for battle.

"If not because of those kids who are wearing the same costume of Superman and Batman, who knows what could have happened to us." JLord Wonder Woman spoke.

"But regardless, they still know our true identity and purpose for coming on this world along with that other kid known as the Shinobi. Even if they helped us, they will still needed to be eliminated." JLord Martian said coldly.

"Then all we need to do is to continue doing what we used to do." JLord Hawkgirl then prepared her Nth Mace.

Supergirl and Batgirl then also prepared to fight. The villains are against them, the Justice Lords will also definitely be coming against them, and also against each other. But still, the current situation is a lot better than letting those villains killing the Justice Lords. Because if it happened so, then the entire world will be placed under the rule of these villains…

"We did the right thing, right Batgirl?" Supergirl said while gulping visibly.

"I don't know. But I believe… that if the Shinobi will see all of these, he will come to help us… just like what he did before." Batgirl said with tensed expression. "That's the best possible scenario that the two of us could ever hope for…"

The combined force of the Injustice Gang and the Secret Society will now be fighting against the alternate version of the Justice League, the Justice Lords with Supergirl and Batgirl being caught in the middle of the major conflict…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The usually quiet Genkai Temple is now filled with sounds of casual conversations, stupid laughter and shy giggles. The different factions involved against Nifheim were now able to start get along with each other as the gathering continues. Each faction further share their own ideals, philosophies and experiences as they spent time with each other while sharing a major food feast together. Even though this is actually the first time that all of them to sit and talk together, they can't help but feel that each of them can really get along with each other, especially after knowing that most of them somewhat stood on the same principles that each of their respective factions believed into.<p>

Naruto simply smiled after seeing the now lively conversation of his new friends and comrades. He then snuck out of the room and stood in one of the edges of the cliff on the backyard of the temple. Seeing the beautiful scenery and feeling the potent Senjutsu around him made him feel a lot better after a long discussion. He then once again took a side glance on his friends and new comrades, then grinned to himself. After all, he just recalled a small fragment of his past from the Shinobi World.

Due to the past conflicts that shaped the Shinobi World even before he was born, each Hidden Villages and Countries held their own hate and grudge against each other. Neither of them can meet eye to eye, and they will always have suspicions against each other regardless of the situation. Look underneath the underneath… One of the basic laws that every Shinobi must act according to. That's why… the Shinobi World was never able to achieve peace that every Shinobi had always been aiming for. Only until this 4th Shinobi World War when every Shinobi was able to unite their powers and feelings against a common yet powerful enemy.

'I just really hope that everyone can now live a proper, peaceful life after the war…' Naruto muttered within them. 'If only everyone from my home world will become like these guys… I bet that our world will become a better place than it used to…' Naruto thought with a sad smile while looking towards the Saiyans, the Makai Kings, the Norse and the Jupiter Goddesses who are seemingly getting along quite well with each other.

Despite them coming from different worlds and factions, everyone present on the Genkai Temple talked and tried to understand each other. They didn't need to 'look underneath the underneath', they just communicate and tried to become true to each other. In the end, they were able to understand their respective ideals and principles while also respecting the other factions' ideals as well. Thus, as they accept each other, they knew that they can become comrades and allies against one common enemy. And all these happened not even half a day.

'The Shinobi World tried to achieve peace by fighting… yet it can only be achieved by understanding and accepting each other. Just like what these guys have done.' Naruto said within his head. 'I'm glad that we'll be fighting on the same side –ttebayo'.

It is then that Naruto realized something…

"Just why the Shinobi World did walk the path of battles and fighting…?" Naruto muttered this time, aloud.

He once again tried to recall the myth of the Sword of Nunoboku that Juubi Kurama had told about during their time in the dimension rift. The god-like beings known as the Eight Kings created the Sword of Nunoboku by combining their powers to protect the world… and that very sword was the one sheathed behind him. Humans from ancient times tried to use the power of the God Sword even if they cannot wield it. Thus, it created conflict, making the world at war.

But since the power of the Nunoboku no Ken is so great, some of its' excess power became the catalyst on the creation of the Shinju or the God Tree… And the Shinju bore a majestic fruit. With the world still in war over power… someone decided to consume the God Fruit in order to gain godly powers to end all the conflicts on the world…

And that person… was Kaguya Otsutsuki…

'I still can't believe that from all the possible worlds, my very ancestor actually came from this world…' Naruto said with difficult expression. 'So Kaguya consumed the Chakra Fruit from the Shinju… making her already godly Seikouki evolve into Chakra… and I believe… that it isn't just some ordinary Chakra like those who are available from normal Shinobi… due to the power of the Seikouki and the Chakra Fruit itself, Kaguya might actually gain the most powerful form of Chakra… the Chakra of the Six Paths… the very Chakra that the Rikudo old man have inherited from her to defeat the Ten Tails… and also the very Chakra that existed within me as their… descendant and successor…'

'But according to the Shinobi World's myth, the Rikudo old man travelled around the world after defeating the Ten Tails to teach everyone Ninjutsu. Hmmm… that's not quite right… because Shinobis used the Ninjutsu itself to fight against each other. So in better terms, the Chakra that the Rikudo old man intended to use to make the world a better place became much worse due to the application of Ninjutsu…. Aaarrgghhh…! I don't get it!' Naruto yelled to himself as he comically scratch his golden hair with both his hands.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Yusuke then spoke from behind, making Naruto jolt. He is so focused on thinking that he didn't notice the approaching Mazoku King. He also noticed that Son Goku is running towards them.

"Well… I am just thinking about my home world… that's all." Naruto grinned to his two new comrades.

"Well, we are standing on the same shoes in that regard." Goku said with his usual smile towards the Hokage. "But I guess that's much harder for you since you can no longer return to them and you also don't have access to Dragon Balls to change the past."

"Dragon Balls?" Yusuke and Naruto muttered at the same time.

"Oh, you don't know about it?" The Saiyan then goes on thinking pose. "I guess in your terms, it is more like a genie in the lamp that can grant any three wishes, depending on the power of the creator or host of the Dragon Balls." Goku said while scratching the back of his head.

"Whoa! You mean you can wish for anything… As in anything…?" Yusuke said excitingly.

"Uh-uh…" Goku nodded. "You can even wish for anything… from seeing panties to planet recreation and even reviving the dead! It's awesome, right?"

"Well… why should I waste a precious wish just to see panties?" Yusuke grumbled. "But those Dragon Balls… if it is that powerful… shouldn't it be locked away? I mean… that kind of power will distort the balance of everything."

"I don't know about that." Goku replied. "If not because of the Dragon Balls, I won't be able to undo my past mistakes and failures. Because many of our battles got our own Earth destroyed. We have already fought with such beings with that level of power. Even those that I wanted to protect were killed… a lot of times."

Yusuke and Naruto got surprised after hearing Goku's story. These Saiyans really have fought such hard battles against casual planet busters… well, those beings with that kind of power was already destroying the equilibrium. So the Dragon Balls isn't meant to destroy the balance of existence, but to restore the balance itself.

"But the power of the Dragon Balls will still depend on how the users will use it." Naruto muttered. "I were to be able to get a hold of those balls, I will prefer not to use it." Goku and Yusuke looked towards Naruto in wonder, as if asking him why he said so. "Well, if you think about it, if you can redo everything from the start, then we don't need to give our best since we know that we can try and change things. But I'm not that kind of person. I always do my best no matter what. I know you guys are the same as me. I am not against the power of the Dragon Balls, in fact your world needs it, Goku. But I just don't feel like using it just for my own whim."

Goku then placed a hand on top of Naruto's head, similar to what he always did to Gohan and Goten.

"That's great! You have your own principles! I respect people who firmly believe on their own principles!" He said with his usual grin.

"Same here. I think the three of us can really get along together." Yusuke said with his comic smile.

"Uhhh… thanks…" Naruto simply smiled awkwardly. But he is also appreciating his new friends' company. Because he also feels the same… he feels that he can get along with this two well just like his comrades from Konohagakure.

However…

"Naruto…!" Keiichi immediately barge out of the temple and ran towards Naruto, Yusuke and Goku. This also caught the attention of everyone that was in the temple. "Take a look at the TV! Something is about to happen… err… something is actually happening!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and this was noticed by Goku and Yusuke. It seemed that Naruto already knew what trouble Keiichi is talking about.

Using their own Instant Movement techniques, the Shounen hero trio immediately appeared on the guest room where everyone is still gathered…

"Hmm… If Keiichi-kun seems troubled, then I also might take a look…" Daimakaicho Hild said as she created a magical ball from the palm of her hand. The magical ball expanded on about 2 feet in diameter. Hild then lightly blew the magical ball for it to levitate on its own. And with another chant, the magical ball projected the very exact image that the TV is displaying…

"You're showing off again…" Urd smiled provocatively towards her mother. "Every Goddess here can do that simple trick, you know."

"At least, I took the initiative…" Hild returned the provocative smile to her daughter.

Then, the group suddenly fell silent after seeing the image projected by the magical ball. It is no other than the Justice Lords fighting against the combined force of the Secret Society and Injustice Gang with Supergirl and Batgirl being caught right in the middle of it in front of a large mass of audience…

"Those stupid girls! I told them not to kid around!" Naruto said while focusing his attention to the female superheroes.

"Now that… really is some serious situation." Yoko Kurama said with serious expression.

"Yeah. I guess you guys already knew that the heroes on the projection aren't the real Justice League… but some kind of counterpart from a Parallel World." Naruto said as he looked towards Skuld. The two nodded to each other and a small smile of understanding.

"That's right." Skuld also affirmed, since Naruto have already explained everything that happened when he battled the Justice Lords to her and the rest of the Goddesses. "The Parallel World counterpart of the Justice League is the same as of the ones from this world, but they are willing to kill their opponents since they tried to kill Naruto and those female hero sidekicks."

"What's wrong with killing the bad ones?" Vegetta said with his usual arrogant tone. "I believe that is what they should have always done if they really want to make this world a better place."

"Father, we are in a different world. In our Universe, that is our acceptable justice. But that wasn't acceptable in this world." Trunks simply replied to his father.

"I am thinking the same. However, on the current situation, we cannot just let the Justice Lords have it their way. I don't know how they ended up fighting against that large team of villains in front of that large crowd like a wrestling match, but we also cannot just let those villains defeat that fake Justice League. Or this will become a major problem on this world, especially now that the Justice Lords are in control of everything." Yusuke said.

"Shut it, Yusuke. Are you suggesting that to meddle against those costumed heroes problems?" Hiei said with his usual expression. "That's their own mess. They'll have to deal with it on their own."

"And who else can fight against those Justice Lords or those villains? They have the entire audiences on the football field as hostages." Koenma said in a neutral tone. "Even the real Justice League can't do anything against the Justice Lords and that team of villains."

"That's right! We'll just have to fight them!" Goku said with arms crossed on his chest.

"Father, don't make it sound so obvious that you just wanted to fight." Goten said with a wry smile.

_"What will be your decision, Uzumaki-san?"_ Diana said as she and her Goddess sisters looked towards the Shinobi.

"Well, I believe that all of these can only be solved by the Justice League themselves. But only the Justice Lords know where they are. So all we need to do is to locate the real Justice League for the world to see that the totalitarian regime right now wasn't created by the real Justice League. But that won't go well right now. Since they'll not be only fighting the Justice Lords, but also the villain team who are also against them… So in more ways than one, the Justice League needs us right now to protect this world against the Justice Lords and that large team of villains…" Naruto simply decided as he now put his Kakashi-mask.

"But where will you look for the real Justice League?" Belldandy asked.

"The entire Justice League is missing, so it means that they are somewhat on the same location and predicament. I just remembered, during the battle against Hades, I shared a tiny portion of Chakra to Superman to he can inflict Chakra-based damage against that god. If I can home that Chakra, then I can easily locate him at the very least." Naruto simply smirked. "The problem here is that, I have already tried sensing that Chakra but I cannot able to do so. My current sensing capabilities can only extend to planetary scale. If I cannot locate them, that simply means that they are on the location that was out of the range of my sensing capabilities…"

"Maybe I can help!" Goku quickly ran towards Naruto, seemingly excited for whatever reason. "My Shunkan Ido has large range, so I can try sensing them using it. So you can just tap my shoulder while I use Shunkan Ido to sense them Chakra similar to yours and teleport right where they are!"

"That's great!" Naruto grinned towards Goku as he quickly place his right hand on the Saiyan's shoulder.

"Hey, Kakarotto! I'll be going with you as well." Vegetta said as he tapped into Naruto's shoulder.

"I have the impression that you don't want to help the Justice League." Naruto simply looked towards the Prince of the Saiyans.

"Then your impression is accurate." Vegetta smirked. "It is just that I can't let Goku have all the fun. This is a fight. And if I can fight that Superman again, then I'll be willing to come with you."

"Oh come on! Don't leave me behind!" Yusuke immediately ran as he tapped on Goku's other shoulder. "I'll be bored if I simply watch on the sidelines!"

It is then that Yusuke felt a heavy hand grabbing his head. And it came from no other than Raizen that even surprised the others who are present on the room with questioning expression.

"What are you doing old man!?" Yusuke complained comically.

"I'll come. I want to see what those costumed heroes are made of, and also to keep an eye on Kaguya's descendant." Raizen simply smirked towards his descendant.

"Well, since father and Uncle Vegetta were coming, then we no longer need to tag along." Gohan just smiled while Goten and Trunks gave a high five to each other.

"Same here." Yoko Kurama said with a small smile and eyes closed. "I want to see how powerful the War God of the Makai Realm really is. So it will be a waste to not see the beauty of it." Hiei also nodded in response, implying that he is also not interested to join the five.

"Well, I want to tag along, but you guys are more than enough for the situation." Beerus said as he sat on the tatami floor.

"You just want to eat more delicious food that was prepared by the Norse Goddess Belldandy. O ho ho ho…." Whis said with his usual annoying laugh.

"Shut up Whis!" Beerus yelled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"So something interesting happened in the middle of our gathering eh?" Daimakaicho Hild said as she is levitating in her usual seductive pose. "Well, sure go ahead. I also am quite interested on what the five of you can actually do. Just make sure that you will entertain me during your battles, little ones." She said as she licked her lips without any particular reason.

Naruto, Goku, Vegetta, Yusuke and Raizen didn't bother to respond, as if they are already getting used on the Daimakaicho's way of talking. Goku then placed his index and middle finger on his forehead, preparing to use his Instant Transmission technique… and started sensing Naruto's Chakra within Superman with closed eyes…

"Naruto!" Skuld ran towards Naruto. She is followed by the Jupiter Sisters who have already swapped with their human hosts' consciousness.

"What's wrong?" Naruto tilted his head.

"So… you're going to fight again… huh?" Skuld muttered. She wanted to persuade him not to fight, but she knew that once Naruto had decided to do something, he'll always make sure to see the end of it no matter what.

"Yeah." Naruto simply replied. "Last time, I didn't mean to not tell you that I'm going to fight that Doomsday monster. Well, because I think you are angry at me." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I still am angry at you! You're so dumb and dense that you always get into my nerves…" Skuld said in tsundere-ish way with a light blush on her cheeks. Belldandy and Urd just looked towards her with their sisterly smile. "…but even if I hate you, I still worry about you. So please take care out there."

Naruto got dumbfounded after seeing Skuld's usual behavior. That made him feel at ease as he prepared to enter the battlefield.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright. I have reliable comrades with me this time. We'll be back safe and sound. I promise!" Naruto said with his usual foxy grin.

"You really know how to get into trouble, aren't you?" Tsukiyo said while hugging Luna, her doll.

"And also the kind of person who always stick his nose into someone else' business." Kanon said with a cheerful wink.

"But since it is you, I believe everything will be alright. Just be careful…" Tenri smiled towards the Shinobi.

"Yeah! I know you guys just caught into all of these, but thank you for worrying for me." Naruo smiled kindly towards the Jupiter Sisters' hosts.

Goku then immediately opened his eyes.

"I found them! They are in some kind of spaceship outside the Earth's orbit!" Goku said not particularly to anyone.

"Alright!" Yusuke reacted energetically. "That must be the Justice League's Watchtower!"

"No wonder I wasn't able to sense them." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Well then, hold on tight… since off we go…!" Goku yelled as Yusuke and Naruto smirked to each other while Vegetta and Raizen simply sighed.

And in that instance, the group of five disappeared in thin air right in front of the others present on the room.

"There they go…" Haqua sighed with a smile. "…well, if it's them, I am confident to say that everything will going to be really fine. And this battle will become the demonstration of what this Alliance really is capable off… against the Vintage of New Hell." Haqua said to the Norse and Jupiter Goddesses.

"You're right." Skuld said, somehow more confident about this battle than Naruto's previous fights. She already knew what Naruto really is capable of, but she still cannot help but feel worried for her contract partner. But now that Naruto had very reliable allies with considerable powers to reckon with that were with him, she can feel that everything will really going to be just fine… "I believe in you… Naruto…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Watchtower…<p>

In a flash… Naruto and the gang appeared out of nowhere in front of a large database with complicated functions and systems. Goku then immediately pointed out Superman's location, only to see him and the entire Justice League with their limbs in tight bind of some very special kind of metal.

The Flash immediately saw the newly arrived group…

"Hey Bats! You're right! It's the Shinobi… and the Golden Warriors… and the Makai Kings…?!" The Flash said, unsure on what to call the Saiyans and Yusuke, and also because this is the first time that he saw the long-haired War God, Raizen…

Batman and the rest of the Justice League, all of them seemingly weakened, looked towards Naruto and the gang. Naruto immediately ran towards them in an attempt to free them from their bind, but…

"Be careful!" Superman yelled. In that instance, the Watchtower alarmed and some kind of hidden room triggered to open, displaying 5 Androids with similar appearance as that of JLord Superman.

"Hmmm… a welcome party… this is what I call a good hospitality." Vegetta cracked his knuckles with his usual arrogant smirk.

"I wouldn't take them lightly if I were you." The Martian said, warning the team. "Even if they were androids, they are still modeled after Superman. They might not have the same durability as that of Superman, but they are created from very durable alloy of metals and they also had the same abilities and powers as that of a Kryptonian."

"Intruders." JLord Superman Android said in robotic tone. "Intruders won't be tolerated."

"Well, that's quite a shame." Raizen said in his usual hoarse voice. Same goes for Vegetta, Goku and Yusuke as they faced the JLord Superman Androids along with Naruto.

"If they don't have enough durability like the real Superman…" Yusuke muttered.

In that instance, the five disappeared and reappeared right in front of the JLord Androids. Yusuke and Raizen shattered two of them with Reiki/Youki-enhanced punch, Vegetta beheaded one with a kick, Goku impaled one with a punch, while Naruto sliced the last with his Chakra Blade. All these happened in less than a second.

"…then you they are just some simple fodders for us." Yusuke said with a confident grin.

True though, regardless of how powerful a metal is just like the bodies of these destroyed androids, in front of these energy projection users, they simply are nothing more than a piece of paper that can easily be shredded to pieces.

Naruto and Yusuke then fired a casual Chakra and Reiki blast respectively towards the control that bind the League, freeing them. Since they are weakened due to some kind of potion that JLord Batman had given to weaken them, they barely able to stand up. The Shinobi immediately share some soldier pills to the Justice League to revitalize their strength.

"Where did that android version of yours came from?" Goku immediately asked Superman.

"They were carried here by the Justice Lords from their home dimension to protect the Watchtower while they are away." Superman shook his head. "Thank you for coming for us."

"But how come…? Even I had confidence in my own strength, but I am not sure if I can take out one of those Superman Androids with a single attack." Wonder Woman inquired.

"Of course, those metals used on creating the androids are created to resist high amounts of physical and brute strength. My counterpart engineered their creation so I have a general grasp on how they are constructed." Batman said in his monotone voice. "However, these five over here don't only have super-strength, but also have ability to use different kinds of energy projection to further amplify their striking strength."

"Wow. That's some pretty useful powers." The Flash said to Goku.

"By the way… the Watchtower is tightly guarded by the Justice Lords surveillance. How come all of you was able to enter the Watchtower without triggering the external alarm?" Green Lantern said with a hint of distrust on his tone.

"Teleportation." Raizen answered in behalf of the group. But he didn't bother explaining the exact details. Green Lantern wanted to retort back, but Raizen simply glared back towards him, freezing him on his protest.

"Who is that long-haired person?" The Martian asked while looking towards Raizen in wary due to his intimidating appearance.

"He's my old man. Don't worry. In terms of power, he's also a monster!" Yusuke said with a prideful grin.

"I guess we better get moving. Something bad is happening right now. And you guys are needed to stop it." Naruto immediately cut the chase. "The Justice Lords are fighting against a team of super-villains created by Lex Luthor and that one called Gorilla Grodd. And being caught in the middle of the crossfire are Supergirl and Batgirl."

"What?!" Batman and Superman reacted at the same time. "Why did you not tell us sooner!?" Superman said angrily towards Naruto due to worry for his cousin.

"You can't go to the battlefield in weakened state, aren't you? That's why we have you guys revitalized first by taking the soldier pills." Naruto replied casually. "If you charge on that battlefield without proper plan and resolve, you guys will only going to end up being defeated again."

"He's right Superman." Batman said. He ran towards the main computed and used it to display the current events involving the Lords and the super-villain team. And the battle surprised the Justice League. "That large team of villains lead by Luthor and Grodd will be against us. The Justice Lords will also be against us. As they are fighting against each other, they'll also be fighting against us. We'll be facing two super-powered teams at the same time. And the worst is that the other team has the same powers and thinks the same as of us. And they are willing to kill. No matter how we look at it, we'll be at a disadvantage."

"Then what should we do? We can't waste any more time! Batgril and Supergirl are fighting for their lives out there!" Superman yelled towards Batman.

"Listen Superman! Even if that team of super-villains are not on that battle, we will still not able to defeat the Justice Lords! Because they have already crossed the line that we swore not to! Now tell me, do you have what it takes to defeat a being who is the same person as of you but with more versatility because he is willing to kill you?"

"I don't know…" Superman said in a low tone. "But I won't cross that line!"

"Then we'll just need to cross some other kind of line." Batman simply said mysteriously. This made the rest of the Justice League wonder what Batman is currently thinking. The Dark Knight then looked towards Naruto, Goku, Vegetta, Yusuke and Raizen. "We'll need their help."

"With pleasure…" Naruto smirked in behalf of his group. "But under one condition…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>JLord Superman is currently fighting Bizarro and Solomon Grundy in a brutal brawl while keeping an eye on the Kyptonite Radiation blast from Kryptonite-armored Lex Luthor. JLord Green Lantern is being driven into croner with the combined powers of Sinestro and Star Sapphire. JLord Hawkgirl is fighting Giganta and Killer Frost while JLord Martian Manhunter is squaring off against Clayface and Ultra-Humanite.<p>

JLord Wonder Woman is now fighting Kryptonian-empowered Parasite after absorbing the powers of the now weakaned Supergirl with the latter being protected by Batgirl against Cheetah and Copperhead. JLord Batman on the other hand is having some serious martial art confrontation against Shade who lost his shadow stick away for a few meters. Grodd, on the other hand, is randomly messing the Justice Lords minds thru his psychic ability.

All in all, a real major fight is happening right in front of the civilians who is only intending to fight a major football game.

"What now…?" Batgirl said, breathing heavily as she continue to adamantly protect Supergirl against Copperhead and Cheetah while watching the major powerhouses of heroes and villains battling it all out against each other.

"Batgirl… just go away… and leave me. We have done all that we could." Supergirl said as she tried to stood up after being drained with Parasite.

"Why does it feel like this is some kind of a déjà vu?" Batgirl smiled to her best friend, remembering that those are the very same lines that Supergirl have said to her after being battered to near-death by Doomsday.

"Well… there will be no déjà vu for you." Coppeherhead said while showing his snake-tongue.

"With your partners occupied, the two of you are just sitting ducks against us." Cheetah said as she sharpened her claws, preparing to attack the two female sidekicks.

"We'll never give-up…" Batgirl replied in determined tone. "We'll go down fighting!"

"Nice guts. But that won't save you anyomre!" Copperhead said as he and Cheetah dashed towards Barbara.

Batgirl just prepared her fighting stance. 'I'll take at least one of you with me!'

* * *

><p>However…<p>

A familiar Bat-kick sent Copperhead skidding away while that same person sent Cheetah flying a few meters away thru a judo-throw. Copperhead and Cheetah was able to stood firmly on their feet and looked towards the person responsible for stopping their attack.

"You did a good job." The familiar Caped-Crusades, JLeague Batman muttered as he stood calmly in front of Batgirl. This made Batgirl and Supergirl sighed in relief after seeing a reliable ally on this battle.

Copperhead and Cheetah on the other hand looked towards JLeague Batman, then looked towards JLord Batman who is fighting against Shade with confusion on their face.

"A Batman doppelganger?" Coppherhead muttered. After all, aside from Grodd and Luthor, all the villains present of the battle didn't know that the Justice Lords that they are fighting against isn't the real one.

The others who are fighting as well, villains and the Justice Lords alike, also stopped fighting after seeing the appearance of the other Batman. Even the audeinces have confusion painted all over their faces after seeing a twin Batman. However, the confusion further grew as the other members of the real Justice League descended from the sky… aside from the Flash who came in by super blitzing…

"Now then… it seems like everything got rowdy around here during the entire time that we are not around." JLeague Superman said as he and the rest of the Justice League landed on the ground beside JLord Batman.

"So the _real_ Justice League finally showed up…" Lex Luthor said with an evil smirk.

"Impossible… the security against them is perfect! There should be no chance for them escaping the Watchtower!" JLord Batman muttered.

"Don't worry about that Batman." JLord Superman said thru his communicator. "Regardless of what they are planning to do, they cannot defeat us. Except if they cross the line that we already had."

"Right. We can never defeat you unless we cut loose and attack you with intent to kill." JLeague Superman said, hearing the conversation thru his super-hearing. "But that is, if it is us."

"What do you mean…?" JLord Superman glared towards JLeague Superman.

"We can't beat you if we don't aim to kill you. That's why…" JLeague Superman flicked his finger. And in a matter of flash, another group of beings appeared in front of them, and it is no other than the Shinobi along with Goku, Vegetta, Raizen and Yusuke.

"…we'll be the ones who will take you down." The Shinobi said with a confident grin…

The cast has already been gathered… The stage has been set… It is time to introduce the Shounen Heroes to the entire world…

**Author's Note:**

At last, after several weeks of grueling work, I finally finished writing this Chapter. Well, as you can see, this last Chapter is about summarizing the general plot of the fic from Chapter 1 to Chapter 25 while also building up the climax of this current arc and most importantly, to set-up the next arc of this fic. I don't have much notes to write down today. It is just that I believe this Chapter is needed just like on how the other series goes, to have the readers catch up what's going on while also building the plot for the next set of events that might happen as the story progress. That's all for now, and please expect the next Chapter sooner than before!

Once again, thank you guys for continuously supporting me and this fic. I really do appreciate it... and I'll never get tired of saying it! See ya guys next time!


	27. Chapter 27 - Crimson Ideals

**Author's Note: ****Alright! I was able to post a new Chapter earlier than usual! Haha. It's all thanks to you guys who have good impression on this story. I am always looking forward to read your comments the moment I post a new Chapter. Because positive comments, especially those who consistently supports me and this fic, always gave me a huge boost of motivation to continue writing this fic. I was able to make it this far because of you guys. Without your motivation, I don't think I'll still able to continue writing this fic. That's why I'll never get tired of saying… Thank you, everyone.**

**For review responses…**

**Kinunatzs:****Nope. I didn't forget Rinne Sharinga. I purposely didn't include that on Kaguya's powers based on Raizen's memory. Because the Rinne Sharingan is one of the powers that he acquired after consuming the Chakra Fruit. That is yet to be revealed on this fic. **

**As for the bloodline curse, I don't think so. I think it is enough for the immediate family of the Six Paths to acquire more power than their descendants with occasional transmigration like Hashirama and Madara. Because just imagine, for example, Kaguya has Chakra unit of 10, the most powerful Chakra. Hagoromo and Hamura inherited half, meaning they have 5 respectively. Ashura and Indra inherited half of Hagoromo's, allowing them to get 2.5 each. Kaguya said that all Chakra should be hers. But her Chakra unit should only be 10. If she will took the Chakra of Six Paths powers and Hagoromo siblings, she will automatically get 25 units if she meld it with her own. That still didn't include the Chakra from other powerful Shinobi like Madara and Hashirama. That'll be way too OP. But that's how Naruto will become. Haha.**

**Gudou Dama disintegrates anything that it touches, even if the target is immortal. It cannot erase existence. It just disintegrates anything that it touches on molecular level. As for Naruto being surprised after someone got resurrected, sure, Naruto already saw that Rinnegan is capable of resurrecting someone. But that's the only known ability that Naruto knew that could resurrect the dead. So if he heard someone was resurrected by some kind of power, of course he will get surprised since he will think that abilities similar to Rinnegan also exists on this new world.**

**Thank you!**

**bankai777:****I apologize sir but I don't think so. They can't do anything on this fic sir. Thanks!**

**frankieu: ****Well, Juubi Kurama still is a hidden power within Naruto. His existence still is yet to be revealed. And besides, it still isn't his time to steal the spotlight. But that will happen very soon sir. Thank you!**

**Ugh: ****Thank you for stating your honest opinion sir. Naruto might not have a backbone to handle a harem, but just to set your expectations sir, Naruto understanding the girls feelings will become a part of his character development. Actually, after reading your comment, I watched several anime with harem tags and see how can I adjust Naruto's character with the girls but still not affecting his original character. And I guess I found the answer that will match what you are saying after I have watched Onegai Twins. Thank you!**

**Evilrock: ****Hello sir. I'm sorry for lack of action on the past Chapter, but I prefer to create a proper story that will dictate the upcoming battles of this fic. Honestly, I am not good on writing fics revolve around fighting. I actually prefer to write stories than fighting. After I have properly set-up the plot and battle settings, then a battle will proceed. Thank you sir!**

**R-King 93: ****Yeah, and that will happen on the next arc of this fic. The awakening of his true powers. Haha. Thank you!**

**Capturinggod200: ****Thank you once again sir for leaving a review! Justice with killing or Justice without killing… which side the Shounen Heroes are? We'll find out this Chapter sir! I hope the action on this Chapter will meet your expectations.**

**randy-nyema: ****Hello sir! I was able to post a new Chapter much earlier than the past ones! But I still don't know if I can post the next one on the same time span. But still, I'll do my best! Thank you!**

**Hikari no Kuro Kiba: ****Hello sir Ice Sniper! It's been a while. Thank you for your message! That meant a lot. I hope you'll also like this new Chapter sir.**

**grimreaper40045: ****Shiori's sexy time? I would pay a lot to see that. Haha. Thank you sir!**

**Guest: ****Yep, I have read Naruto Stat Sheets from fairytaildragonslayer. He really has a very great mathematical mind for him to compute such things. He really is a great Naruto fan. Thank you.**

**DannyPhantom619:****I am glad that you enjoyed reading this fic. Just a question sir, if you don't mind. After seeing how the interactions between Naruto and the girls, do you prefer this current Naruto or do you prefer for him to be a little harsher like Keima Katsuragi? I'm looking forward for your input sir. Thank you!**

**Yami-Guy:****Hello sir! Naruto might be using his real last name on the fight. But in Japan, even surnames have their own meaning. Namikaze is 'Wind Wave' while Uzumaki is Whirlpool. That's why when he attacks, there is a corresponding English translation. That's how multi-lingual characters like Batman can hear those words, not as his surname. Thank you!**

**William:****Hi sir! It's been a while! Raizen will play an important role on the next arc. So let's just him be arrogant for now. Hahaha. And I hope the battle between the Shounen Heroes and the Justice Lords + super-villains that I have written will meet your expectations. Thank you!**

**Turtle D Dragneel: ****Bijuu Cells works similar to Gourmet Cells. But Bijuu Cells strengthen not by the food Naruto eats, but thru his training just like on how normal muscles harden after several weeks of religious heavy lifting. They also work like Saiyan Cells that allows Naruto to become stronger after a major battle. Thank you!**

**Eaglestorm27: ****Juubi Kurama is quite powerful… his Chakra level is so enormous, described in the manga as 'it's strength is off the charts, it's not even tangible'. Juubi Kurama is a lot stronger than the Juubi that was created by Obito and Madara from Canon Manga. As for power, I can't state the exact power level because setting power levels will give conflict on the other character's power levels. That's all sir. Thank you!**

**RoyalTwinFangs, AchingHeart2011, joe, Guest, and Hellscythe007: ****Thank you for leaving your reviews! I really do appreciate it!**

**_(From here, anything that might happen on this Chapter is entirely my personal point of view on how things will turn out. The Characters on this fic are a lot more powerful than their Manga counterparts respectively. Whatever happens on this Chapter is my view on how fights will turn out using the current powers that they have on this fic, but that doesn't mean that the results will be the same if the characters from their manga counterpart met and battle. So please don't bash me on this. Thank you!)_**

**_(Also, you might notice some plot hole or some things that I haven't covered up on the past and latest Chapters. However, rest assured that I will cover it up on the next Chapters. Since I can only write specific amounts of the story per Chapter. And also please check the Author's Note section during the end of the Chapter for some clarifications. Thank you.)_**

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 27**

Naruto, Yusuke, Son Goku, Raizen and Vegetta are now standing in front of the Justice League with the Justice Lords and the super-villains regrouping with their respective team since their current battle was halted by the sudden appearance of the newly arrived heroes. The Justice Lords and the super-villains are seemingly surprised, confused and conflicted after seeing another team of superheroes appearing on the crowded, open-air stadium…

"The Shinobi kid… so he is the one who helped them escape the Watchtower with the help from those unknown spiky-haired freaks beside him." JLord Batman said while narrowing his eyes towaqrds Naruto's team.

"Hou… the Shinobi… and his rumored super-powered friends who have fought and defeated a god…" Lex Luthor smirked, but still somewhat wary after seeing the real Justice League teaming up with such another powerful group for this situation.

"What do you think Lex? Things has become more interesting…" Gorilla Grodd said, but he also had some doubts if things will go on their way now that the real Justice League along with the Shinobi and his team are now in front of them. The other villains are also somewhat startled after seeing the newly arrived group since they are not only confused after seeing the real Justice League since they didn't know that the Justice Lords that they are currently fighting against aren't the real ones, but also after seeing the Shinobi who they do not want to fight after hearing all his tales and exploits while fighting with the Justice League from the past world-threatening situations.

On the other hand, the crowd also voiced their opinion on the current situation…

"How come…?" One of the members of the crowd spoke with confusion all over his face as he voice the question within everyone's mind. "…how come there are two Justice League in front of us?"

"One of those teams got to be a fake!" An old woman said.

"Or this is just another grand scheme from those super-villains!" Another one said.

It is then that JLeague Superman spoke.

"The ones with different costumes came from another world parallel to ours. But they intend to use their powers to implement their own version of justice and rule the world in iron fist by pretending to be the Justice League." JLeague Superman finished his statement while glaring towards JLord Superman.

"Pretending to be the 'Justice League'?" JLord Superman smirked with arrogant expression. "Indeed, we may have pretended to be a team fighting for justice, but isn't it what it meant to implement justice? If you have the power, why don't you use it to change the world and make it a better place?"

"And you intend to create a better world by ruling the world in terror!" JLeague Superman replied angrily. "It's nothing but abusing your powers against those that you are supposed to protect! We should be the ones to provide justice on our own proper way! Not the other way around!"

"I used to think that too. But what have you ever accomplished aside from scaring a few punks half to death and putting some in jail?" JLord Batman replied coldly while looking towards his JLeague counterpart.

"It all adds up." JLeague Batman replied as he was distributing some soldier pills from Naruto to Batgirl and Supergirl.

"Not fast enough!" JLord Batman replied sternly. "If you really want to make a difference, if you want to change the system instead of just patching it, you can't be subtle. You got to step into the sunlight. Take over, like we did."

The original Justice League narrowed their eyes to their counterparts as Naruto and the gang listened, as if trying to understand the motives of the Justice Lords…

"Think about it, a world without crime, no victims, no pain…" JLord Batman continued.

"…and no choice!" JLeague Batman snarled back. "Who elected you anyway?"

"Who elected you?! The problem with democracy is, it doesn't keep you very safe!" Lord Batman retorted back.

"It had other virtues, but you seem to have forgotten them!" League Batman said while signaling Batgirl and Supergirl to back down as he joined the rest of the Justice League who are standing behind Naruto and the gang.

"I didn't forget! I just chose peace and security instead!"

"No! You grabbed power!"

"And with that power, we've made a world where no 8-yr old boy will ever lose his parents… become of some punk with a gun…"

The two Batman glared towards each other, weighing the words that they'll say against each others principles and ideals. Both of them expreienced the same past, but they choose to walk down on different paths towards the future. Both of them have their own doubts, since they knew that they were thinking the same lines in one time of their life similar to what their own counterparts have been saying… but…

"What are they talking about?" The Flash muttered.

"Some personal matters." League Superman replied, since he already knew what happened to Bruce Wayne's past. As for the other heores and villains around, all that they can understand is that the two Batman are just debating about their own ideals…

"And now that you have created a better world… I believe they'd love how you created that world… don't you think…" League Batman said in monotone voice.

"You…!" Lord Batman said as he drew a Batarang from his utility belt, finally understang what League Batman is pointing out.

"Yeah… They'd be so proud of you…" League Batman said in a sarcastic tone.

"Just shut up!" League Batman threw an explosive Batarang towards his counterpart in sheer frustration and anger. League Batman prepared to counter attack by throwing his own Batarang, but a shuriken blocked and sliced the Explosive Batarang in half before it even explode.

"I thought we made it clear during our arrival that we'll be the ones to take you down…" The Shinobi stated with his right hand stretched after throwing the shuriken.

"Who are those people behind the Shinobi?" Lord Wonder Woman said to the Lord Martian.

"Probably some other powerful beings from another world that exist on this Parallel reality since we also don't have any idea about their powers and abilities." The Lord Martian replied.

"In other words, reinforcements. Damn it! We should have finished off that Shinobi kid during that last time!" Lord Green Lantern said angrily.

"Don't worry, we still have the opportunity to do that the second time around." Lord Hawkgirl said as she powered-up her Nth Mace.

As the Lords prepared to fight, a seemingly multiple gunfires echoed on the scene directed towards the Shinobi.

"Shinobi!" Supergirl yelled as she heard the gunfires in advance thru her super-hearing.

But Naruto equipped his right hand with a kunai and channeled a small amount of Chakra into it to strengthen it's blade (similar on how Sword Skills are activated in Sword Art Online), simply predicted the trajectory of the bullets using his advanced Shinobi sensory preception, and then blocked/sliced the barrage of bullets in half with minimum effort (similar on how Kirito blocked the bullets from the machine gun using his beam sword from SAO Season 2). While Goku and Vegetta didn't even bother to dodge and just used their fingers to block the excess bullets while Yusuke and Raizen caught the bullets with their palms even before they land on them.

Naruto then sharply threw his Chakra-infused kunai to the equipment responsible on firing against them, and it is from no other than a machine gun that was pointed towards them by Gorilla Grodd. The kunai flashed faster than a bullet, shattered the machine gun in pieces due to the force of the thrown kunai, and also created a small cut on Grodd's cheek as the kunai passed beside his face without losing any momentum and piercing the elevated wall where the audience of the football field were watching. The impact of the kunai on the wall created a 5-meter wide creater.

That made most of the super-villains on the scene shiver after seeing the insane force and accuracy displayed by the Shinobi. That small display is more than enough for them to realize that the Shinobi and his comrades behind him are on an entirely different league from them.

"So you guys are still here. I thought you have already jizzed on your pants and ran away." Naruto said with serious expression while glaring towards the combined team of Secret Society and Injustice Gang.

"So the tales about your powers and abilities really aren't some random hyperbole, Shinobi…" Gorilla Grodd said as he wiped the dripping blood from his cheeks. "That's just my way of greeting since you stupid heroes seemed to have forgotten that we are also here. With the other Justice League and this large team of villains fighting against you, we still have the advantage in number to take you all down along with the Justice League."

"Arrogant monkey." Raizen glared towards the group of super-villains, creating a huge gust from the sheer aura of Raizen's killing intent that even made Grodd somewhat shiver against the might of the long-haired Mazoku King. "I would like to see how you will take us down… just make sure that you will entertain me while doing so."

"Old man… hold yourself back. We aren't in Makai so you can't just release your powers like that." Yusuke said while scratching the back of shis head.

"But I do believe that your old man is right." Vegetta smirked while clenching his knuckles. "As the Prince of the Saiyans, an insult from a monkey of exponential lower levels deserves punishment much severe than death."

"Hold on." Superman narrowed his eyes towards Vegetta and Raizen. "We agreed to let you fight, but you will not need to kill them. No killing."

"Tch." Vegetta gestured in annoyed tone.

"Don't worry. Vegetta just talks like that, but he is actually a good guy." Goku grinned towards Superman, implying that the Saiyan will watch over his rival during the battle.

Lex Luthor, equipped with his Kryptonite-empowered Armor, levitated with narrowed eyes.

"With this team of super-villains, fighting against the Justice League and their counterparts will be a piece of cake since I already know the scope of their powers and abilities. But with that Shinobi and his mysterious team around, then this will become a very dangerous situation, even for me." Lex then smiled, as if realizing something. "But still, this will be a good opportunity for me to see what they really are capable of… and see if they have the power to become useful… to me…"

As for the Justice Lords…

"I know that we can defeat the Justice League on our own, and we can also defeat this team of villains despite their advantage on numbers… but it will be a different situation if we will fight them at the same time. And to make things worst, we have this team with visible overwhelming power that will definitely become the black horse on this battle… This might not turn out on how we want it to be." Lord Superman said seriously.

"At least, that simply means that we don't need to hold back." Lord Green Lantern said. "All that we need to do is to eliminate anyone among them that we may encounter on this battle for good. That way, the world will see the might of true justice!"

"Looks like there is nothing else that we can talk about, aren't we?" Naruto shut his eyes as he drew 4 kunais. Each team prepared for battle after seeing the Shinobi's movements. Naruto then leaped from the ground, then threw the kunais attached with tags encrypted with complicated inscription. The kunais then landed on the four corners of the field with more or less exact amount of distance from each other. And with a hand seal while still in mid-air…

"NINPOU: SHISEKIYOJIN _(Ninja Art: Four Crimson Ray Formation)_!" The seals from the kunais then erected a semi-transparent, red-colored barrier in square formation that extended upward to the atmosphere, piercing several layers of clouds (the same barrier jutsu created by the Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen and Minato during the 4th Shinobi War against the Juubi). The barrier literally separated the audiences on the football field where the heroes and villains are about to fight.

"From here on, there will be no escapes unless the battle is over." Naruto said as he landed on the ground. "This barrier can hold attacks with enough power to destroy a continent or two so you guys don't need to worry about cutting lose." Naruto smirked towards Goku, Yusuke, Vegetta and Raizen.

"Only up to continent level? Quite a shame." Vegetta smirked towards Naruto.

"Maybe, but are you implying that you need to use a continent busting attacks just to defeat these guys?" Naruto returned the smirk to Vegetta. "And besides, I can create a much powerful barrier that this one if I wanted to, but I believe it won't be necessary on this fight."

"Yeah. All that we need to do is to make these guys remember where they should belong…" Goku said while stretching his neck.

"With that barrier around, we won't need to worry about those audiences being involved on the battle." Yusuke said as he prepared to flare his Reiki.

"A crimson barrier… Another Kaguya stuff, kid. Hmm…" Raizen muttered while looking towards Naruto.

"Let's set aside that for now." Naruto replied calmly to Raizen. "Let's just get over this quickly." Naruto and the gang then released their respective Chakra, Reiki, Youki, and base Saiyan ki… shaking the very foundation of the stadium… no… of the entire region of the country as they prepare for battle against the Justice Lords, Secret Society and Injustice Gang.…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"And there they go." Beerus smirked while watching what's happening on the other side of the world thru Whis' staff projection. Everyone on Genkai's temple are now looking towards the projected screen, most of them without any hint of worry for their comrades involved on the upcoming battle.<p>

"Hmm, I don't know how things will happen from there, but I know those kids have the ability to defeat the Justice Lords even with the other villains around." Whis said in analytic tone. "The Justice League usually fights just to beat down their opponent. That's why they can be easily defeated by their Justice Lord counterparts since the Lords are fighting with an intent to kill. However, those five from our side are used on fighting with killing intent even if they really aren't aiming to kill their opponent."

"Sure though. But unlike the past battles, this fight is being watched by the entire media around the world. The Chosen Child, the Makai Kings, and the Saiyans are now literally fighting on the limelight, a certain situation that they don't want to be involved with before." Hild muttered as she continued on watching the projection while levitating.

"Everything will be alright." Skuld simply smiled. "Even if they did just stuck their nose on this battle that they don't have anything to do with, I know that they are just doing it to fight on what they believe is right. "That's why all that we need to do is to believe in them."

The rest of the Norse Sisters and the Jupiter Sisters present on the scene nodded with a small smile to each other. The other Kings and Saiyans who are not involved on the battle simply nodded as well, knowing that the five of them are more than enough to write the final Chapter of the battle.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"So the Justice League that declared the martial law isn't the real one?" Yui Goido's mother said in surprise as she watched the breaking news about the current situation between the heroes and super-villains that was being broadcasted in the T.V. The entire Goido household are now watching the telecast for the battle, with Yui included among them. After all, this battle will dictate the next chapter of the world's history…<p>

'Naruto-san…' Yui muttered within herself as she looked towards that certain blonde Shinobi who is involved on the current battle. After all, even if she just discovered that Naruto is the person behind the mask of the Shinobi, and while she is still trying her best to absorb this fact, the Shinobi is now once again plunged in the middle of a battle between the superheroes and super-villains. 'I still don't know how should I feel after discovering that you're the Shinobi, Naruto-san. But I am sure that you will once again fight to protect what you believed in. That's who you are, and that's how you'll always be. That's why… please be careful… because you still owe me a date for keeping your secret from me.'

_'__He'll be fine. He had already fougth against Nifheim Generals before. Fighting such villains will definitely be a piece of cake for him.'_ Mars said with utmost trust and respect for the Shinobi. After all, she can feel that the affection of her host continues to increase for the blonde Shinobi after learning his small secret. And she herself can understand why Naruto is fighting… because she believes that Naruto and her ideals are parallel with each other.

Yui then clasped her hands in front of her chest in praying gesture… 'Gambatte… Naruto-san.' She muttered as she once again returned her attention to the TV screen with worried expression as she looked towards her favorite blonde knucklehead…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>'Naruto-kun…!' Shiori clutched a book in front of her chest as she also watched the current ongoing battle thru a TV in her home. She also just knew that the Shinobi and Naruto are the same person, but Naruto still don't know that Shiori already knew this little secret of his'. After all, it's been a while since the two of them met, and that was even before knowing Naruto's secret. However, Shiori understood why Naruto kept this secret on his own. She knew that Naruto just wanted to live a normal life as much as possible despite possessing such powers and he don't want his friends, Shiori included, to be included on his battles. That's why even if she can contact Naruto and ask him about him being the Shinobi, she just kept if for herself and believes that she just need to give Naruto the support and strength that he needs without telling him that she already knew his secret…<p>

_'__He is amazing, isn't he?'_ Minerva voiced her thoughts in her susual shy manner within Shiori's consciousness. _'Uzumaki-kun might be a kind of person who will always stuck his nose in other people's problems even himself not even knowing, but he will only do so if he knew that he can do something about it. Just like now, he will will fight against those evil people to protect the world on how it used to be. As gods, we are forbidden to meddle on such things, but I am glad that someone like him can make a difference on this world. He is always like that, that' why you like him, ne Shiori?'_

'Uhm… Hai…' Shiori simply responded with a small nod. She then tightened her embrace to the book on her chest, since this is the latest installment of the novel that Naruto is writing that she also just edited for publishing… the very story that created a bond between the two of them. "Naruto-kun is protecting he world from the shadows… so all that I can do is to cheer for him within the shadows… and believe that he can protect all of us as we watch behind him…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Disperse!" Naruto yelled as he and his team dashed towards whoever they might fight against.<p>

"I'll take on the other Superman!" Son Goku immediately flew in hi-speed towards Lord Superman in an attempt to fight against the alternate-world Kryptonian clad with bright-white ki aura. After all, ever since he met Superman during the battle against Hades, the Saiyan already knew that Superman is a very powerful potential rival that he can fight with to further hone his own fighting prowess.

However, Son Goku was nearly hit by a blitzing attack from Bizarro, Superman's deformed clone with the same abilities as that of the Kryptonian superhero. Son Goku immediately blocked the attack but was thrown skidding backwards due to the force of the attack.

"Overwhelming strength. This ugly-looking Superman must have the same powers as that of the real and the other Superman. So fighting against them in bare fist won't do me any good." Goku then once again flared his white ki and prepared to counter-attack. But…

"Too slow." Lord Superman then used his own super-speed to punch Bizarro in much brutal force, creating massive shockwaves that vibrated within the Shisekiyojin Kekkai. Bizarro was sent stumbling back due to the enormous force with the other super-villains dodging the rolling Kryptonian clone. Lord Superman then immediately aimed his Heat Vision towards Son Goku's forehead in an attempt to lobotomize the Saiyan. However…

Son Goku, already knowing the power of Superman's Heat Vision, immediately placed his hands close to the center of his face with his fingers spread around his eyes…

"TAIYOKEN _(Solar Flare)_!" Goku then used his ki to project a bright white light, creating a flash to temporarily blind his opponent. And this technique is quite more effective on a Kryptonian who supposed to have multiple kinds and levels of vision. Due to the technique, Lord Superman closed his eyes due to the bright flash, upon which Goku took advantage off to dash and punch the alter Superman with an uppercut that sent the Kryptonian upward while being slammed on the walls of Shisekiyojin Kekkai. Goku is about to follow suit but Bizarro got ahold of his leg as he attempted to fly in his-speed towards Lord Superman.

But before Goku could counter-attack, Vegetta gave a massive kick to Bizarro's face that once again sent the Kryptonian clone stumbling backwards.

"Thanks, Vegetta." Goku grinned towards his arch-rival before visibly disappearing to follow the Lord Superman's trail. Vegetta simply smirked as he dashed towards Bizarro. But Lord Wonder Woman bound his right arm with her Lasso and pulled the Saiyan Prince towards the approaching Lord Martian in hi-speed. And since Vegetta got caught off-guard, Lord Martian, who morphed his fist into that of a giant's, punched the Saiyans Prince with enormous force that made the Prince of the Saiyan skid back this time.

Lord Wonder Woman attempted to pull Vegetta back with her Lasso that was still attached to his right arm. But this time, Vegetta was able to brace himself and used enough strength amplified by his ki to reverse the situation and pull Lord Wonder Woman towards him.

"What strength…" Lord Wonder Woman muttered as she prepared to counterattack after being pulled as Vegetta postured to kick her. Using her Amazonian-honed instinct, Lord Wonder Woman regained her composure before he got hit by Vegetta's kick as she ducked her head to evade the attack.

"Yeah right. That's how a trained warrior should dodge the attack." Vegetta smirked cockily, surprising the Lord Amazon Princess as she saw a sudden incoming ki blast that was aimed towards her stomach that was fired behind the supposed kick that he used earlier. The ki blast hit the Lord Amazon Princess' stomach that sent her to the other wall of Shisekiyojin. Lord Martian got enraged after seeing his comrade being hit so he transformed into a humanoid dragon figure and attempted to attack the Saiyan Prince…

Yusuke, on the other hand, got caught in the crossfire between Lord Green Lantern, Star Sapphire and Sinestro. Sinestro and Lord Lantern created their own projection while battling against each other, both of them looking down on the 'no-name' Makai King since all that Yusuke has been doing is to dodge Star Sapphire's attacks but…

Yusuke leaped away from them with confidence painted on his face. He then closed his hand, forming a fist and pulled it, positioned backwards. Then, he compressed his Reiki on his fist while emitting massive amounts of force and fired towards his three opponents…

"RENZOKU SHOTTOGAN _(Scattered Spirit Shot Gun)_!" The technique released his charged Reiki from his fist thru multiple, bullet-sized Reiki projectiles in scattered formation, each Reiki projectiles has enough force to level multiple city blocks like nothing. The scattered attacks immediately forced Sinestro and Lord Lantern into defensive as they created their own shield projection thru their rings' powers while Star Sapphire got cornered by the multiple scattered blasts created by Yusuke.

"Come'on guys. If you keep underestimating me, you'll find yourselves having your asses being handed on you." Yusuke grinned while releasing some potent Reiki as he cracked his knuckles.

"You're just like that Shinobi brat… another force to be reckoned with. To think that the likes of you are freely roaming around this world… a threat like you should be locked where you belong to preserve true peace and order." Lord Lantern said after his projected shield got shattered by Yusuke's attack.

"You don't like this Lantern, I hate this Lantern as well. But I can see that you also don't like me." Sinestro said as he composed himself after being overwhelmed by the previous attack. "So it'll be a three-way battle. However, in terms of numbers…" Star Sapphire then also levitated beside Sinestro, implying that they'll be working as a team.

"…we still got the appropriate upper hand, especially on this battle royale…" Star Sapphire finished her comrades statement as the gem on her forehead glowed, preparing to attack.

"Now that gets me excited. Just don't let my expectations down…" Yusuke smirked as he pumped his fist towards his opponents…

Seeing that their comrades are now engaging on their own battles against the Justice Lords and the Shinobi's team, Killer Frost and Shade immediately fired their ice and shadow-element attacks respectively towards the seemingly eldest looking character from the Shinobi's team… the long-haired Toushin Raizen. Raizen, of course, sensed the incoming attacks but didn't bother dodging the attacks. Thus the Ice and Shadow attacks from Killer Frost and Shade hit him, encasing the former Makai King with very thick ice while also being bind with Shade's shadow.

"That old man is pretty weak compared to the other guys who are with the Shinobi." Killer Frost simply licked her lips after seemingly defeating her target foe. However, the ground shook, surprising the ice-user, especially as she saw her ice starting to crack from within despite being encased by Shade's shadow…

"That's impossible. The old man is trying to break thru our powers with sheer raw strength?" Shade said in surprised manner.

In that instance, the shadow-clad frame of ice got shattered into nothingness, displaying Raizen with bored expression.

"Kids… you always think that after acquiring power, you can do everything…" Raizen said coldly as he released his enormous amount of Youki. "But power is nothing if you will always rely on them!" Raizen them glared towards Killer Frost, but that simple glare is more than enough to create a massive gust created from pure Youki that sent Killer Frost flying on a Shisekiyojin Kekkai. The force of the slam made Killer Frost vomit blood as she laid her knees on the ground.

Shade saw the overwhelming power of Raizen's ancestor so he immediately aimed to fire massive amounts of shadows from his staff, but Raizen dispelled the shadows with a wave of his right hand like nothing. And in a flash, Raizen reappeared in front of Shade with his right fingers positioned to flick Shade's forehead…

"So weak…" Raizen smirked evilly as he flicked Shade's forehead that sent the shadow-user stumbling away. Shade somehow recovered himself after being thrown for few tens of meters, blood dripping from his forehead on the exact spot where Raizen flicked him.

"These guys…" Shade muttered after seeing how Yusuke, Goku and Vegetta are fighting against the Justice Lords and his comrades from Injustice Gang and Society… "…they are nothing but monsters…" Shade said with fear on his face…

* * *

><p>On the other hand…<p>

"Amazing…" League Martian said while watching how Naruto and his comrades were handling the battle royale as they are fighting the Justice Lords and a large group of villains at the same time.

"It is quite clear here that even if the Justice Lords and those villains are also against each other as well, they are trying to take the Shinobi's team down first because they see them as a much greater threat. But as far as I can see, the Shinobi's team can hold on their own against them." League Lantern muttered as well.

"But still, are you guys seriously just stand here and do nothing?" Supergirl muttered as she seemed to complain to League Superman. "Those guys are fighting against large number of opponents. And those opponents are supposed to be after you!"

"Supergirl, this is an agreement between us. That's we have agreed upon after they unlocked us on the Watchtower." League Superman said neutrally. "Of course, I am against them cleaning our own mess, but we also cannot just take the credit since we cannot fight the Justice Lords if we are not willing to fight with intent to kill. But those guys can fight using their killing instincts without actually killing their opponents if they wanted to."

"That's difference between our fighting abilities." League Batman also muttered. "While most of you already have such powers within you and you are using it for the sake of greater good, in the end, those powers are nothing but tools to do what you need to do. The Shinobi and his team, however, continued to hone their own skills to better suit their fighting styles and meld it with their powers. Basically, we may be on par in terms of power with them, but their level of skills on using their own power made the difference."

"That's what I also believe." League Wonder Woman said as she is also a trained warrior like Batman, unlike the other members of the Justice League. "Everyone can hold a sword, but not everyone can wield a sword. The Shinobi and his team can wield their _swords _on the best way possible. You should know what I mean."

"And that itself is one of your weaknesses." Gorilla Grodd then said as he is running gorilla-style towards the Justice League.

"All of you are conceited on what your powers can do for you. That's why it will only be a matter of time before the real Justice League became that of the Justice Lords." Lex Luthor smirked as he dashed towards the Justice League equipped with his Kryptonite empowered suit. Grodd and Luthor were being followed by Cheetah, Copperhead, Parasite powered with Supergirl's abilities as he was able to absorb her powers before the real Justice League arrive, Solomon Grundy and Ultra-Humanite. Technically, a team of villains who will take advantage of the confusion to battle and defeat the Justice League…

The Justice League prepared to fight back but…

"Hold it." The Shinobi landed between the super villains and the Justice League. "How many times to I need to tell you guys that we'll be your opponents?" He said with narrowed eyes.

"The enigmatic Shinobi huh…?" Grodd simply smirked as he, Luthor, and the rest of the approaching villains stopped on their tracks. "And who do you think you are to stop us? I know, somewhere within you, that you have different ideals as that of the Justice League that's why you rejected the offer to become one of them. So what's the point of fighting together with them most of the time?"

"Nothing. Some things are just needed to be done and kicking your ass is one of it." Naruto simply said, his stance emitting with overflowing intimidation.

"But you see, you are wasting your potential." Lex Luthor smirked to the Shinobi. "You have the power and potential to destroy the Justice League if you wanted to. But you're only using those powers to fight for your own reason."

"Are you implying that if you will get ahold of my powers, then you'll use it to destroy the Justice League?" Naruto asked the bald millionaire.

"You're good at interpreting what I am about to say." Luthor replied. "Or better, with me who have superior mind and you who have mysterious power, we can easily take over this world if you agree to become my partner. You'll be the richest and most influential kid on this world if we combined our most formidable assets."

"So this is your intention all along, Luthor…" Grodd glared towards his fellow criminal mastermind.

"Of course. I don't want to see a wasted potential after all." Luthor smirked towards the talking gorilla.

"You…!" Supergirl wanted to retort in behalf of the Shinobi who is only a few meters away from them. But Superman simply signaled Supergirl to don't interfere by raising his right hand, as he is also interested on how the Shinobi will respond to Luthor's 'negotiation'.

"One question, bald guy." Naruto said as he looked towards Lex Luthor's eyes directly. "Do you really think that I am just another random teenage kid who wanted to acquire fame and riches above everything?"

"Of course." Luthor answered directly. "When money talks, everyone listens. Believing in your ideals will only make you realize your own limitations. But money can do everything for you. Money is power. That's why, with your power and my riches, we can rule over this pathetic world and nothing can stand against us."

"That's quite a deal." Naruto smirked. "But money and power is nothing for me. I have many precious friends and people that I need to protect. And that's more than enough for me to continue fighting and move forward. I don't want to be like you and I will never be like you!"

"I see… what a waste. If that's so, so be it." Luthor then prepared to fire his Kryptonite beam from his suit. "However, you won't mind if I take away your powers and use it as my own, won't you?"

"Just try!" Naruto drew one of his Hiraishin kunai and prepared to fight. The members of the Justice League then smiled after hearing the Shinobi's resolve. That's why they also prepared to fight with the Shinobi against this team of villains in front of them.

"Don't meddle. I can handle this!" Naruto said to the Justice League as he dashed towards the team of villains. Luthor then adjusted his beam gun to change its properties from Kyptonite Beam to power-absorbing beam and aimed towards Naruto. If the blast from the beam hit the Shinobi, he will lose all his powers and those powers will be absorbed by Luthor's power suit… but one problem here will be… Luthor don't know anything about how the Shinobi's power works…

As Naruto dashed towards the villain team, Copperhead and Cheetah tackled him in hi-speed. But Naruto equipped his hands with Chakra, making them looked like bright blue flames (similar on how Hashirama do so in Ninja Storm games or Natsu using flames on Fairy Tail). He then disappeared in front of the two approaching villain and reappeared right behind them, grabbed their heads and engulfed them with Chakra from both his hands…

"UZUMAKI NINTAIJUTSU: KAZERYUJIN NO YOKUGEKI _(Whirlpool Battle Style: Wind Dragon God's Wing Attack)_!"

The Chakra enveloped Naruto's fists transformed into Wind Element, creating a two massive blizzards upon contact with Cheetah and Copperhead and they got enveloped by the powerful tornado while being sliced by the Wind Chakra blades. The attack sent the two villains flying while receiving enormous damage due to the force of the impact and multitude of cuts created by the Uzumaki Nintaijutsu.

"Your powers really are amazing…" Someone spoke behind Naruto as this being immediately grabbed Naruto's shoulder and arm. And it is no other than Parasite who is using Kryptonian super-speed to catch Naruto off-guard. But due to Naruto's mastery over Senjutsu even without entering Sage Mode, he was able to sense him even before the villain could touch him. He wanted to blast the pink-clad villain away before it could even touch him, but he realized that this guy is using powers that he absorbed from his targets. That's why the Shinobi allowed the Parasite to grab him so he himself can do what he had in mind…

'The Parasite was able to get ahold of the Shinobi…? Good…' Gorilla Grodd then aimed a beam gun towards the Shinobi.

'So this will be a demonstration of what will happen once someone got ahold of the Shinobi's power. Show me, Parasite!' Luthor smirked evilly since he also intended to absorb Naruto's power using his power suit.

"Now… you're powers are mine…" Parasite grinned maliciously as he started absorbing the Shinobi's Chakra. Naruto, on the other hand, can just throw the Parasite away for him not to absorb his Chakra. He can also create a single hand seal so his Chakra won't be absorbed by anything if he wanted to thru his Fuinjutsu Mastery. However, he let the Parasite do so because…

"…!" Parasite then felt that his physical senses are becoming numb. It is then that he felt that his arms are becoming harder and harder… literally becoming a brick of stones it is transforming his entire arm… "What's happening to me… what did you do to me?!" Parasite said in fear as the power that he is absorbing is now threatening to turn his entire body into a stone statue.

"Only me can use my own powers. None of you can comprehend it. If you try to absorb it, then you'll turn into a stone." Naruto smirked as he slipped away from Parasite's arms that have already turned into stones. After all, he allows Parasite to absorb a tiny fraction of his Senjutsu, thus slowly turning the villain into a stone. "That tiny fraction of my power that you absorbed will erode everything within you, erasing its own traces completely by turning itself into stone." Naruto then tapped the Parasite's shoulder and ripped off the Senjutsu that the Parasite was able to absorb to stop the petrification.

"NAMIKAZE KUSHO _(Wind Wave Vacuum Palm)_!" Derived from Hyuuga's Hakke Kusho, Minato created this variation of Hyuuga's Jukken into his own style that was later learned by Naruto thru the Shinobi scrolls that was left to him by his father. Naruto used a hi-speed palm thrust, creating a vacuum shell that sent the Parasite blown away and slamming himself on one of the walls of Shisekiyojin. The development greatly surprised Grodd, and mostly Luthor.

"That's impossible…" Luthor muttered in surprise. "…The Shinobi's power… cannot be absorbed… or that'll turn me into stone…"

"For the Shinobi to wield such kind of power… just who the hell is this punk?" Grodd also said as he attempted to fire his beam gun towards the Shinobi.

"That's insane!" League Hawkgirl said in surprise, voicing the opinions of the rest of the League who have seen what Naruto's powers are capable of. "Just what kind of control does someone need to manipulate such kind of power?"

"Or more likely, just what kind of hell that the Shinobi has gone through just to control that kind of power." League Batman said also with surprise on his expression. "Though the good thing here is that, acquiring the similar powers as that of the Shinobi is next to impossible since he is the only one who can wield that kind of power."

Naruto then dashed towards Grodd while deflecting his beam gun bullets with his kunai. Seeing that his beam gun won't work on the Shinobi, he threw it away and also ran towards the Shinobi along with Ultra-Humanite and Solomon Grundy.

"If that's the case, we'll need to take him down the usual way!" Grodd yelled.

"Grundy will beat him!" Solomon Grundy roared.

"We better be. Or he'll be the one to beat us!" Ultra-Humanite said as the 3-in-1 brawl commenced…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>After being slammed on one of the walls of Shisekiyojin Kekkai and getting airborne after Son Goku's earlier attack, Lord Superman quickly able to recover himself by levitating. He found himself levitating on the higher parts of the atmosphere. And he found himself being surprised in more ways than one after the attack that he just received from the unknown person with gravity defying hair.<p>

First is that he got surprised that someone has enough power to send him flying thru great distance just like what happened right now. After all, it's been a while since he received such kind of powerful attack after he and his Justice Lords comrades declared totalitarian rule on their own world. Besides, only beings with overwhelming strength such as Darkseid can punch him with such kind of force. So for him to be sent flying by a 'no-name' opponent like this was something quite new for him…

"If this guy really had this kind, he should be someone like a tyrant from outer space like Darkseid and Mongul. And with that power, he should also be some famous being that I know. But since this is the first time that I encountered him, that simply means he doesn't have any counterpart from my own world." Lord Superman glared towards Son Goku who is dashing towards him in blinding speed from the ground. "Very well… I am not like the Superman from this world. If I need to go all out to kill this guy, then so be it… Even if I need to use **_that _**drug!" Lord Superman then psyched himself for battle. But before he could even react, a barrage of ki blasts was fired towards him by the approaching Saiyan.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Goku yelled in every ki blasts that he fired from both palm of his hands while still approaching in hi-speed towards the Lord Man of Steel.

Lord Superman, since he didn't know what is the nature of the power that was fired on him, decided to take on the ki blasts for him to experience the power and think on a way to counter it. So he swiped the first incoming ki blast towards him with his right arm. But on the exact moment of impact, the ki blast exploded and the force of the explosion further sent him flinging further above the atmosphere.

"Each of those energy blasts had enough power to rival a nuclear explosion in potency!" Lord Superman gritted his teeth as he balanced himself from being flung. He then charged his Heat Vision and immediately fired a wide range blast towards the other incoming ki blasts. The collision between the ki blasts and the wide-range Heat Vision made a series of explosion that rocked the atmosphere, making Lord Superman and Goku cover their faces with their arms crossed in front of them.

With dusts covering the scene of explosion in the atmosphere, Lord Superman used his X-Ray Vision to trace Goku's current location. Taking advantage of the Saiyan's off-guard position, Lord Superman used super-speed and attacked Goku with a massive punch on the stomach. This made Goku vomit blood as he was sent to one of the walls of the Shisekiyojin Kekkai with violent impact.

"Damn it! It's quite hard to trace his movements because he is not a ki user!" Goku smirked while wiping the blood from his mouth.

Lord Superman simply waved his hands to disperse the dust from the earlier explosion and looked mightily towards Goku.

"This barrier that one of your comrades put on is quite impressive…" Lord Superman said as he looked down towards the ground. But instead on how his comrades fight against their opponents, Lord Superman simply looked towards the foundation of the Shisekiyojin Kekkai, which were the 4 kunais with attached tags of mysterious insignia. "The barrier can extend from the ground up several layers above the atmosphere not only for protecting the entire landscape to be affected by battle, but also to make sure that all of us are enclosed on this space. And to think that this ethereal barrier can hold off against my attacks… is kinda surprising for me."

"Heh… you're right. The Shinobi really has a lot of ace on his sleeves." Goku then stretched his necks and arms as he levitated on his own. "But you're also a real deal. Your physical strength is much higher than mine. But I think I still have some advantage on you."

"Hmm… advantage? Against me? You don't have Kryptonite so you can't take advantage my weakness. You can't defeat me the way you are." Lord Superman then prepared to attack once again. "Before anything else. Let me ask you. Why are you fighting? You don't have any reason to fight against me."

"Yeah. I guess." Goku smirked as he balled his fists on both sides of his waist. "I am just fighting because I wanted to. And you're a very capable opponent that I want to fight! That's more than enough reason, isn't it?"

"Then you're nothing more than an idiot. You're neither a criminal nor a tyrant, yet you possess power for the sole purpose of wanting to fight? And against me of all people? I think I should let you realize the difference between us." Lord Superman then dashed towards Goku.

"I already know that there is much difference between us." Goku muttered. "I am fighting because I want to fight, but I never intended to take over the world using my powers to belittle the powerless and weak just for the sake of your own twisted justice! And that's the only thing that made us different from one another! HAAAA!" Goku, with a mighty yell, then transformed into Super Saiyan. The light created by the transformation stopped Lord Superman on his tracks. And before he could realize it, Super Saiyan Goku was now in front of him and started to attack the Kryptonian with a barrage of punches and kicks with high accuracy and perfect form akin to those who have mastered multiple kinds of martial arts…

Despite being under the Super Saiyan form, Lord Superman was still able to dodge most of Goku's attacks. But as seconds pass by, more and more of Goku's attacks started to land, not because of the speed, but because of the technique that Goku is applying in succession on each of his attacks. Lord Superman started to fight back and landed a thundering punch on Goku's face, but his next attack was easily dodged by the Saiyan. The Saiyan then continued to rain down punches and kicks on Superman with Superman barely dodging the attacks.

Seeing that he is being overwhelmed in close combat by the Saiyan, Lord Superman immediately distanced himself from Super Saiyan Goku and fired Arctic Breath against him. But the Super Saiyan Aura is more than enough to brush-off the freezing breath. Goku once again fired a ki-blast towards Lord Superman. But Lord Superman once again attempted to swipe it away with his right arm. However, it is too late for him to realize that the ki blast is much powerful than before. So the moment the ki blast came in contact with the Lord Superman, it created a much powerful explosion that shook the foundation of the Shisekiyojin Kekkai, pinning Lord Superman on one of the walls of the Kekkai.

"His strength and speed drastically increased after his sudden transformation… I am at disadvantage on close quarter fight and he'll get me with that energy projection if I keep my distance. He really is a skilled fighter." Lord Superman tightened his fists while shaking his head from the impact. "But I can feel that he cannot take much of my strength so if I could land my fists on that fragile body of his, he'll be a goner."

"I already landed a lot of attacks but he still seemed to be fine. But he landed only a few clean shots on me yet I can already feel pain all over my body. I can't let him land more of his punches on me!" Goku then released more power once again, transforming into Super Saiyan 2 with matching potent electricity included on his aura.

"Another transformation, huh…" Lord Superman then dashed towards Goku. "Let's see if that power will be enough for you against me!"

The Super Saiyan 2 Goku and the angered Lord Superman dashed towards each other in another set of exchange that rocked the entire atmosphere even outside of the Shisekiyojin Kekkai…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Vegetta's battle skills allowed him to send Lord Martian skidding backwards despite the Martian morphing into a hulk-like creature. Bizarro then grabbed the Lord Martian's head from behind and slammed it to the ground. Lord Wonder Woman then came dashing to kick Bizarro's head, letting go of the Lord Martian. But the two Lord's felt a sudden burst of energy from above them, displaying Vegetta transforming into Super Saiyan and fired a super-charged ki blast towards them.<p>

However, Lord Hawkgirl flew right in front of her Justice Lord comrades. She then charged her Nth Mace at full power and slammed it on the approaching powerful ki blast from Vegetta. And due to the unique properties of the Nth Mace, it was able to shatter the ki blast, creating an explosion that sent her, Lord Wonder Woman and Lord Martian stumbling away.

Vegetta smirked on the result of his little attack, not noticing Clayface morphing himself behind him. The mud villain was able to wrap Vegetta and tightened its bind. The Saiyan Prince is about to blast Clayface away to free himself from the bind, but a massive stomping attack from above courtesy of the giant Giganta caught his attention. Vegetta released a massive ki to shatter Clayface's bind in the last second and caught the stomping attack from Giganta with both his hands. But the impact of the stomp created a crater beneath Vegetta's feet as Giganta further apply additional force on her gigantic legs.

"It is very annoying to fight against those who I can't easily sense ki!" Vegetta roared as he transformed into Super Saiyan 2. He then applied additional force to his arms and forcefully flipped the giant female off balance.

Lord Wonder Woman was able to recover herself first so she dashed towards Super Saiyan 2 Vegetta at full speed. Vegetta sensed the incoming killing intent so he stretched his right and charged a ki blast to knock Lord Wonder Woman out, but Raizen appeared right above her and slammed Wonder Woman on the ground.

"What are you doing there, crazy old man!" Vegetta yelled towards Raizen as he didn't changed the trajectory of his ki blast and fired it towards Raizen in annoyance.

Raizen then fired an equivalent Youki blast to Vegetta's ki blast. The two blasts battled for dominance before flinging themselves upwards and exploding after coming in contact with Shisekiyojin.

"I just thought that you will need my help, forehead." Raizen smirked towards Vegetta provocatively. However, their glaring contest was halted when Lord Wonder Woman grabbed Raizen's right leg, used her super-strength and slammed the War God of Makai to the ground with violent force. Lord Wonder Woman leaped away as Lord Hawkgirl aimed to smash her Nth Mace to Raizen, diving from above.

Raizen smirked as he already prepared to counter-attack, but before he could execute his counter attack, Super Saiyan 2 Vegetta attacked Lord Hawkgirl with a massive kick on the abdomen. Lord Martian caught the pained Lord Hawkgirl as Vegetta landed right beside Raizen who just stood up after being slammed on the ground by Lord Wonder Woman.

"Hey forehead, she's my opponent." Raizen glared towards Vegetta.

"I just thought that you need my help, crazy old man." Vegetta smirked with a glare towards Raizen while saying the exact same words that Raizen said to him a few moments ago.

Vegetta and Raizen exchanged glares while flaring their respective auras that shook the battleground.

"It's our chance!" Shade yelled towards Killer Frost as they attack in unison towards Vegetta and Raizen. They still felt humiliated after almost being beaten down by Raizen with the long-haired war god not even trying. However…

"Know your place!" Vegetta and Raizen yelled in equal intensity while still flaring their respective battle auras, creating a massive gust of power that vaporized their combined frost and shadow attacks like nothing and sending the two villains slammed on one of the Shisekiyojin Kekkai walls due to the massive force.

"Me am real hero! Me will destroy you!" Bizarro then came rushing towards the Super Saiyan 2 Vegetta and Raizen with enormous speed and power, aiming to knock-out the two once and for all. But…

"I said know your place!" Raizen and Vegetta simultaneously punched Bizarro with equivalent strength, creating massive shockwaves that can even be felt outside the Shisekiyojin Kekkai. The power of the simultaneous punch immediately made Bizarro unconscious with dripping saliva on his mouth…

"Such power…" Lord Batman muttered in surprise. After all, Bizarro has the same durability and strength as that of the Man of Steel. And for him to be knocked out with the combined force of the punch from the two arguing bastards is such a real shocker for him…

"Just who the hell are they?" Lord Hawkgirl muttered, still in pain due to Vegetta's earlier kick… with Lord Wonder Woman and Lord Martian looking towards the two with perplexed expression…

-Scene Change-

Lord Green Lantern fired a barrage of bullet projection from his Lantern Ring to attack his three opponents, making Sinestro project a shield from his own Ring to protect himself and Star Sapphire. While Yusuke deflected the bullet projection attacks thru his arms equipped with potent Reiki. Star Sapphire then distanced herself but still within the protection of Sinestro's shield, and charged a massive beam from the magic stone on her forehead. And on signal, Sinestro dispersed his shield as Star Sapphire fired her beam towards Lord Green Lantern.

Realizing that his bullet projections won't have enough power to block Star Sapphire's beam, Lord Lantern also charged a powerful beam from his own Ring to match the massive beam from Star Sapphire. The two beams collided midway and the two battled for dominance. However, Sinestro flew just above Lord Lantern and fired his own beam projection towards Lord Lantern. With Lord Lantern focusing his power on the beam against Star Sapphire, he knew that if he got hit by Sinestro's full-powered beam, he'll be defeated on that instance. So Lord Lantern reduced the power of his beam to create a secondary projection as that of a transparent greenish orb that acted as his shield to protect himself from being damaged directly.

With Lord Lantern's power input weakened due to creating two projections at the same time, Star Sapphire was now able to overpower Lord Lantern's beam. Her beam and Sinestro's beam collided with Lord Lantern's projected shield orb at the same time, shattering the orb and hitting the Lord Lantern directly, creating a massive explosion.

The two projection-using villains levitated with a victory smirk after overpowering Lord Lantern's projections. However, it is then that they realized that someone was also charging an attack right above them…

"Don't forget about me, you bastards! REIKODAN _(Spirit Wave)_!" Yusuke then charged all his current Reiki on his right fist to dash towards Sinestro and Star Sapphire in enormous speed. The two villains once again projected one massive shield created from their combined powers to protect themselves from the incoming attack. But the force and potency of Yusuke's attack shattered the combined projected shield like nothing. Yusuke then released his accumulated Reiki from his fist, creating a massive shockwave that violently slammed the two villains on the ground, creating a 40-meter wide crater on its wake.

Yusuke landed on the ground, still with Reikodan on his right fist.

"I like fighting, but as much as possible, I don't want to kill. That's why that's the best that I can do while holding back. Because if I don't know how you guys will end up if I attack you using my true power." Yusuke said while wiping his nose with his left thumb as he looked towards the injured villains on the crater.

"Arrogance!" Lord Green Lantern, despite being injured from the attack he received earlier, still fired a much potent projection beam from his Lantern Ring. "If you let those bastards live, then all of this will happen all over again!"

"You…!" Yusuke then ran towards the incoming beam and used Reikoudan on his right hand to neutralize it as he continued to run towards Lantern without losing momentum until he was a few steps away from Lord Lantern.

"Impossible… someone like you over-powered me…?!" Lord Lantern muttered in surprise as Yusuke swung his Reikodan-equipped fist to fully neutralize the beam projection.

"Right! Everything might happen all over again! But remember what I've said!" Yusuke once again pulled his Reikodan-equipped fist, now aiming to punch Lord Lantern's face. "I said that I want to avoid killing if I want to! But that doesn't mean that I won't kill if I need to! If they didn't learn from their past mistakes and started doing the same things all over again, then I'll be personally sending them to the afterlife!" Yusuke then launched a powerful punch directly to Lantern's face, creating a massive shockwave that sent the Lord Lantern stumbling away until he was slammed on one of the walls of the Shisekiyojin.

(Basically, Yusuke did the same pattern on how Naruto overpowered Toneri's attack and punched him in the process during Naruto The Last movie).

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Ultra-Humanite attempted to punch Naruto's head but the Shinobi was able to duck to evade it, only to sense Grodd that was aiming to grab his head in the process. Realizing what he needs to do, he maneuvered his body by using the ducking sequence to swiftly spin and use a spinning back kick against Grodd, sending the gorilla off-balance mid-air due to the sudden change of pattern in the Shinobi's movement. The Shinobi once again spun himself to kick the air-borne gorilla on his gut, sending Grodd flying vertically.<p>

Solomon Grundy then came dashing with both fist clasped above his head, then swung it down violently towards Naruto. The Shinobi simply barrel-rolled away, but Ultra-Humanite stood on his way as the white-furred being attempted to kick him. Once again maneuvering himself while kicking the ground, he caught the stomping feet of Ultra Humanite and slammed it to the nearby Solomon Grundy. The bodies of the two muscle-head villains collided violently, creating a few meters of distance between them and the Shinobi. Gorilla Grodd then just landed right on the middle between Naruto and the thrown villains with angry expression after being airborne by Naruto's earlier kick.

Meeting eye to eye, Grodd then smirked maliciously towards the Shinobi. After all, the distance between the two of them was more than enough for Grodd to execute his psychic abilities to mind-control the Shinobi. Grodd then emitted his psychic powers towards Naruto, somehow getting the Shinobi off-guard since it's been a while since someone tried to mess with his brain. But with that fact is more than enough to realize that Naruto is used to this kind of Genjutsu-like attacks…

"If we can't acquire your powers, then all I need to do is to manipulate you as my pawn!" Grodd said evilly towards Naruto, but much to his surprise, Naruto's expression seemed unfazed by Grodd's ability. This surprised the gorilla along with the nearby members of the Justice League who are watching the scene. Grodd further amplified his psychic power, thinking that he can still control the Shinobi however…

**"****Pathetic creature." **Something spoke within Grodd's mind. **"How dare you try controlling my partner's mind…!? You imbecile rat of a monkey!"**

In that instance, Grodd found himself standing on water with seemingly dark environment and infinite horizons. There, he saw an ominous shadow that can literally be interpreted as the envoy of destruction. Just from sheer size, even with his bulky figure as a gorilla which is much larger than that of humans, Grodd can easily interpret that he is just a creature smaller than an ant standing in front of the largest possible dinosaur in existence. Grodd shivered in fear as he realize the titanic fox figure with slitted eyes and swaying massive ten tails behind him. The godlike creature itself is now judging him…

**"****Don't you ever dare try to mess with us again!"** And with a simple movement from the Ten-Tailed fox's eyes that created a powerful gust of wind comparable to that of a nuclear cannon, Grodd was thrown away on the infinite horizons where he is trapped in…

(More like the face-off of Toriko and Horse King Heracles on the Toriko Manga. That's right. That is the current size of Juubi Kurama on this fic).

On the outside world, Grodd simply fell on his knees with blank eyes and bubbling mouth with his body shaking heavily, as if he already saw the death of him. This made the Justice League wonder how Naruto overpowered Grodd's psychic abilities. They then saw Ultra-Humanite and Solomon Grundy recovering and once again preparing to attack.

Since Grodd's current location was in line with the attacking Grundy and Humanite, Naruto created a single hand seal and executed an attack…

"FUUTON: DAITOPPA _(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_!" Naruto exhaled a massive gust of wind Chakra but with just enough force to send the charging Ultra-Humanite, Solomon Grundy and Gorilla Grodd to be slammed on one of the Shisekiyojin walls.

"Behind you!" Batgirl yelled as she saw Luthor aiming a beam from his Kryptonite suit towards the Shinobi.

"I know!" Naruto replied since he already sensed the levitating bald criminal just above him. The Shinobi dodged the barrage of beam attacks from Luthor as he mold Chakra on the tip of his aligned right index and middle finger. Naruto then fired the Chakra on the tip of his fingers, forming the Uzumaki signature Chakra Chains to bind the criminal mastermind who doesn't have enough reaction time to dodge.

Naruto swung his Chakra Chain to slam Luthor towards the same location where Grodd, Humanite and Grundy currently were. After Luthor landed violently near the other three villains, Naruto leaped in the air, then…

"TAIJUTSU RENGE: ASA KUJAKU _(Lotus Taijutsu: Morning Peacock)_!" Naruto executed a very powerful Taijutsu attack that he learned from Might Guy's scroll of his father's jutsu library. Though usually performed by opening six of the Eight Gates, this jutsu can be used without actually opening any gates as long as the user has enough physical strength and speed to execute the attack in base. And since Naruto's base ability can be adjusted to Eight Gates level in terms of strength and speed without actually opening any gates due to his harsh training on the dimension rift, he can use the jutsu with the same level of power and effect like the original ones with opened Gates…

By punching the air repeatedly with enormous speed while aiming at his targets that was within the appropriate distance of the jutsu, the Taijutsu attack created massive fan of flaming punches that can extend up to hundreds of meters. The barrage of flaming pressurized punches created massive consecutive shockwaves as it is aimed towards the four horrified villains. The villains got enveloped by the gigantic flaming fan created from pressurized wind and friction, receiving massive damage that they thought that they could never experience on their life.

"That's the weakest possible output of Asa Kujaku while holding back most of its true power." Naruto muttered to himself as he landed on the ground. "Just how powerful could it be if I use the full power of the jutsu along with Hachimon and other power-ups that I still have yet to use?" He thought since he is passively using Chakra Immersion and Honor while executing the jutsu.

"Did he… kill them?" League Superman said in wary while looking towards the Shinobi.

"No. The Shinobi attacked in distance. Only the flame created from friction and the shockwaves are the ones that inflicted damage on them. But they'll definitely receive massive burns." League Batman replied. "But it will be a different story if that attack landed directly on its target's body, even for you, Superman. After all, that attack is equipped with Chakra. And Chakra can definitely hurt you same as on how Magic affects you like any ordinary beings."

"So he used another new kind of attack…" League Wonder Woman said in surprise.

"There's nothing new about that." The Flash said while observing how the flames of Asa Kujaku dispersed, displaying a burned and unconscious Luthor, Humanite, Grundy and Grodd. "He will always display new set of attacks and techniques appropriate on each situation. That's actually kinda troubling, especially since we don't know how many powers and techniques he still is yet to use in battle."

"Same goes for the rest of his comrades." League Martian said while watching how Yusuke, Vegetta and Raizen slowly dominated the super-villain team and the Justice Lords. "And they can all do this while holding back."

"Even the other guy can fight on par with your counterpart, Superman." League Green Lantern said while looking on the massive shockwaves that was being produced by the battle between Goku and Superman. "And that counterpart of yours isn't the kind to hold back unlike you."

"I know. It actually bugs me why the Shinobi, the Makai Kings and those Saiyans were still together after we fought Hades. Could it be that they had their own agenda that's why they stick together?" League Superman looked towards League Batman.

"Seeing how all of them were together when they unlocked us from the Watchtower, that's a high possibility." League Batman said with narrowed eyes. "Those guys are doing something without us even knowing after the battle against Hades. And regardless of the reason they are doing it, if they'll be now fighting as one force against those Devils from before, I can say that what we are seeing right now is a fraction of what they really are capable of… as a new team with overwhelming power that could even surpass the power of the Justice League."

The statement surprised the rest of the Justice League, including Batgirl and Supergirl.

"If… If that's true, then shouldn't we do something about it?" League Hawkgirl muttered in wary.

"We still don't have clear ideas about their objectives, but as long as they'll be fighting on the same side as of us, then we shouldn't worry that much about it." League Superman simply replied while watching how Goku vs Lord Superman unfolds thru his advanced vision.

"But what if that team's ideals and our ideals don't meet at the same point. What will you do then?" League Batman asked League Superman with narrowed eyes.

"We'll fight them if we need to, regardless of what kind of power they possess..." League Superman replied in decisive tone…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Look at them… the Shinobi and his comrades…" Lois Lane muttered while watching the battle on the sidelines of the stadium outside the boundaries of the Shinsekiyojin Kekkai. After all, most of the best reporters from all over the world immediately made their way to the said stadium after knowing the major battle between the Justice League and the super-villain team. And after some revelations and the appearance of the Shinobi and his team, the reporters had also broadcasted to the world how the battle ensues with the real Justice League just standing on the sidelines while the Shinobi and his comrades took down the super-villains and the Justice Lords one by one.<p>

"They're too strong…" Snapper Carr muttered while his cameraman continued to take the live broadcast of the battle thru the semi-transparent Shisekiyojin.

"And to think that they can take on this number of villains with such ease…" Another reporter muttered.

'Superman…' Lois Lane then looked towards the Man of Steel. 'Is this really okay for you… to let them do the fighting while the Justice League doing nothing? Is it really alright… for another team of super-powered beings were formed with abilities and prowess that could rival the Justice League to exist?'

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Lord Superman simultaneously attacked each other, creating mountain wrecking shockwaves that could be felt within the entire area covered by the Shisekiyojin Kekkai. If not because of the Kekkai, the entire place might have already been leveled to nothing due to the overwhelming powers and might between the two fighting heroes. Goku was able to land multiple attacks using his techniques while Lord Superman was able to land few but massive attacks against the Saiyan, but both of them seemed to have the same amount of damage. It is due to the fact that Goku is more of a Martial artist for him to land more attacks, but Lord Superman is that of a power-hitter that gave Goku enormous damage despite the landing only few attacks. Lord Superman had clear advantage of sheer brute strength, but Goku had advantage on battle skills and techniques, making the battle more of a stalemate between the two.<p>

But things will now start to change… as all the battles that were happening within the Kekkai will be concluded based on how the fight between this two will end up…

"I have enough of this…" Son Goku smirked as he distanced himself from Lord Superman. "Unless someone among us change the way we fight, I doubt this battle will end anytime soon."

"I can't believe that he can keep up with me…" Lord Superman said. "For me to defeat him… I need to become stronger… Is guess this is the time for me to actually use **_that_**** drug **for the first time…" Lord Superman then started to draw something that was hidden on his sleeves… but…

"HAAAAAA!" A sudden gust halted Lord Superman's movements, and it is coming from no other than Super Saiyan 2 Son Goku. The Saiyan was now releasing a much powerful force within him… creating multitudes of lightning created from pure, concentrated energy along with the golden-flame aura that was becoming more potent than before…

"What the hell…?" Lord Superman muttered as sweat started to form on his forehead.

"That guy really isn't holding back." Naruto said as he looked towards the glowing golden orb of pure power above the atmosphere.

"Yeah. He should be." Yusuke grinned as well while looking above.

And with one mighty final yell…

"Now this will change the flow of our battle!" Goku, now on his Super Saiyan 3 form, glared ominously towards Lord Superman.

"You have… a much stronger form than before?" Lord Superman said in disbelief.

"Actually, I have yet to use my full power…" Son Goku smirked with cocky expression. He then literally disappeared on his current location and reappeared right in front of Lord Superman and punched the Lord Man of Steel before he could even react. Lord Superman was sent flying and was about to hit the walls of Shisekiyojin, but Goku appeared on the last second behind him and gave Lord Superman a full swing roundhouse kick, sending the Kryptonian flying further on the atmosphere.

"He became several times stronger than before… Not even Darkseid was able to this kind of punishment against me!" Lord Superman said as he used his willpower to balance himself mid-air. However, much to his surprise, he saw the long-haired Saiyan cupped both his hands on his right waist, charging a very potent energy attack…

"KAME HAME HA!" Son Goku fired his signature technique towards the Lord Man of Steel. Lord Superman took a deep breath and concentrated a lot of power on his eyes, then also fired Heat Vision and Arctic Breath at the same time, combining the attacks together for a more potent, powerful beam-like projectile.

The two attacks battled for dominance for a few seconds until the Kame Hame Ha slowly over-powered the combined blast from Lord Superman. Seeing that his combined Heat Vision and Arctic Breath cannot overpower the massive beam attack, Lord Superman cancelled the attack and simply crossed his arms in front of his face, betting everything on his nigh-invulnerable physiques against the incoming attack…

"Ikke!" Son Goku yelled as he added more power to his Kame Hame Ha before it hit Lord Superman. Lord Superman grit his teeth, preparing to take the incoming attack head-on. The Kame Hame Ha hit Lord Superman… and due to the massive light emitted by the beam, Lord Sup0erman's figure blurred until he can no longer be seen as he was enveloped by Goku's attack.

The Kame Hame Ha flew out of Earth's atmosphere and created an explosion about the size of the moon. The explosion outside the Earth's atmosphere literally shook the planet, creating some tidal waves and shutting down electricity of the world for a few seconds with matching earthquakes.

"Kakarotto… how lucky you are to fought that Superman…" Vegetta smirked while still glaring towards Raizen.

"Impressive… I guess it is safe to assume that both of you have the same power level, forehead." Raizen said in challenging tone towards Vegetta.

"Indeed. That should be more than enough for you to know that I can easily defeat you if I wanted to." Vegetta replied while flaring his Super Saiyan 2 aura.

"Battles can't be decided just by sheer raw power. You should know that." Raizen said while flaring his Youki against Vegetta.

"What's the problem with those two?" Lord Batman muttered while looking towards Vegetta and Raizen who are glaring towards each other. "More importantly, what happened to Superman!" He said while looking towards the atmosphere.

The explosion subsided, displaying Goku still with his arms stretched forward after firing his Kame Hame Ha. Then Lord Superman with arms still crossed in front of his face but with multiple massive burns and damage all over his costume and body. The Lord Kryptonian then lowered his arms and glared towards the Saiyan…

"Not even Darkseid's Omega Beam possessed such kind of power…" Lord Superman muttered. "If I don't use **_this _**drug… then I'll be defeated by the likes of him!"

However, Goku once again appeared right in front of him with a cocky smirk while still in Super Saiyan 3.

"Man, you really are something else… for you to only receive that amount of damage from my ultimate attack." Goku then started raining down punches and kicks to Lord Superman using unpredictable pattern and techniques...

"You possess such kind of power… yet you only use it to just for the sole reason of fighting?" Lord Superman roared as he attempted to punch Super Saiyan 3 Goku, but was easily blocked by the Saiyan.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Goku answered with a smirk as he counter-attacked with 5-hit combo attack. Only one among the attacks was blocked by Lord Superman.

"Then you're wasting it! You have the power to change the world for the better, but you're simply using it just for your own selfishness!" Lord Superman yelled as he once again attempted to fight back.

"Then what should I do? Use my power to make the entire world fear me for my own version of 'justice'?" Son Goku replied. "Power is nothing but power! It is up to you on how you will use it! You used your power to prove your version of 'justice'! I am using my power to fight for myself so I can protect my friends! You became someone who will use his own power to make the people he wanted to protect fear him. That's not the kind of power that I'll wish for!" Goku then fired a potent ki blast right into Lord Superman's chest, blasting him towards the Shisekiyojin wall.

"You're saying that because you haven't lost anything!" Lord Superman yelled in pain.

"We have lost a lot! All of us here have already lost a lot! But we never lose our fate to humanity because we aren't capable of protecting everyone! Instead we strive to continue getting stronger so we can protect what's important for us!" Goku then used Instant Transmission to appear right in front of Lord Superman. He then clasped both his hands above his head. "That's the main difference between you and I! Because unlike you, I will continue to walk on the path that I choose to believe in!"

League Superman heard everything that Son Goku have said… That somehow made him felt something within him. after all, As Superman, he also had some kind of doubts within him… he is always thinking if he really is doing the right thing… and also always have the temptation of crossing that line each time he was in deep despair against some hard battles…

He and the rest of the Justice League are walking down the thin red line that separated them from the Justice Lords…

Yet… if they choose to believe on this certain path that they are currently walking together as the Justice League and see through it till the very end… then they'll never become like their Justice Lord counterparts. After all, if they are afraid of losing someone just like what happened to the Lords when their Flash died on their own world, then all that they need to do is continue believing on the path that they've chosen while protecting each other and their world…

Goku then swung his clasped hands downwards with massive force, hitting Lord Superman and sending him down to the foundation of the Shisekiyojin which is the football field where everyone else is fighting….

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>As Vegetta and Raizen continued their staring contest while emitting their own respective battle auras, Clayface was able to recover himself after being shattered to pieces by Vegetta. He also noticed that Giganta was also now recovering after being flipped by the Saiyan Prince earlier. The two villains looked around, only to see most of their super-villain comrades being either unconscious or heavily damaged, including Luthor and Grodd, after being beaten by the Shinobi and his team.<p>

"Grodd!" Giganta yelled in anger as she looked towards Vegetta and Raizen.

"They'll pay for this! Let's go Giganta!" Clayface roared. Giganta nodded, having confidence on her size and strength proportionate to that size as she was now about 50-feet tall. Clayface, on the other hand, is confident that he will never be hurt due to his mud body regardless of what kind of attack was dished against him.

Raizen and Vegetta saw the incoming attacks from the two villains and prepared to take them on, but Yusuke appeared and punched Giganta on the abdomen while Naruto tapped Clayface with a sealing tag. Yusuke immediately knocked Giganta out, reverting the giant girl to its original size. Naruto then dodged Clayface's makeshift wrecking ball created from his mud-arms, then created a single hand seal. The tag that was attached to Clayface then emitted Senjutsu, thus turning half of Clayface's body into stone, immobilizing the shapeshifting villain.

Naruto and Yusuke then landed behind Vegetta and Raizen respectively.

"First, this crazy old man. Now, you two!" Vegetta glared towards Naruto and Yusuke. "Why do all of you always meddle on my fights?"

"Well, the two of you seemed to be rather busy on your staring contests so it won't be good if those villains got caught on your moment." Naruto simply grinned towards Vegetta.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, my stupid descendant." Raizen said without looking towards Yusuke.

"Yeah. Just like my old man." Yusuke simply smirked towards his ancestor. "And besides, we still have these guys…" He said as he, along with Naruto, Vegetta and Raizen looked towards the Lord Wonder Woman, Lord Hawkgirl, Lord Martian, Lord Batman and Lord Green Lantern who is still recovering himself after being attacked by Yusuke earlier.

"So it all comes down to this huh?" Lord Batman muttered as he was being covered by the rest of the Justice Lords. After all, he is the most vulnerable among all of them, especially when facing this new team of unknown warriors with overwhelming powers.

"If we let them take the initiative, we'll be defeated like those villains." Lord Martian said as he led the attack of the Justice Lords towards the Shinobi and his team. Lord Wonder Woman, Lord Lantern and Lord Hawkgirl immediately followed, each of them prepared for battle while Lord Batman simply observe how will this unfold since he knew that in this brawl, he can't do anything but to simply watch on the sidelines and wait for an opening that he can take advantage of…

Lord Hawkgirl charged her Nth Mace and aimed to attack Super Saiyan 2 Vegetta. Vegetta fired a regular ki-blast towards Lord Hawkgirl but she just neutralized it with her Nth Mace. But much to her surprise, the potent ki blast took a lot of power from her Nth Mace. So she just slammed the Nth Mace to the ground, flipped herself, and attempted to kick the Saiyan Prince. Vegetta prepared to counter attack, but he felt an incoming attack from the Lord Martian from above who have already transformed himself into a massive serpent.

However, Vegetta didn't mind the incoming Lord Martian Serpnet as he saw a flying Hiraishin kunai aimed towards the Lord Martian so he proceed on protecting himself from Hawkgirl's kick. The Lord Martian got surprised after seeing the Hiraishin kunai aimed towards his head. So for his momentum not to be cancelled of by dodging, he just made himself intangible for him not to get hit by the kunai. However, Naruto flashed on that Hiraishin kunai the very moment that the Lord Martian cancelled his intangibility. But the Lord Martian was able to react on the sudden appearance of the Shinobi and prepared to punch him using his super-strength…

On the other hand, Lord Wonder Woman aimed to attack Raizen with a right straight. Raizen blocked the punch, grab the Amazon Princess' counterpart on her arm and attempted to slam her on the ground. But the Amazonian physiology allowed Lord Wonder Woman to out-maneuver the Makai War God by twisting her legs, reversing the predicament, thus making Raizen being thrown air-borne. However, Raizen didn't let go of her arms as he aimed a Yogan _(Demon Gun)_ towards her with his other free hand…

Yusuke dashed towards Lord Lantern, already knowing that the Lord Lantern will target him since he hurt him badly earlier. Lord Lantern projected a massive blade, a sure-kill blade attempting to cleave Yusuke and the other members of his team who might get caught with the massive slicing attack. But Yusuke simply equipped his hands with Reiki and stopped the massive blade projection by clapping both his hands together on the exact moment that the blade was swung towards him, thus halting the massive blade of Lord Lantern…

Then…

The Lord Martian was able to punch the Shinobi on the face directly, only to be surprised after seeing that the Shinobi transformed into a log equipped with tens of explosive tags. It is too late for the Martian to realize that the real Shinobi was also mid-air, a few meters above him, throwing a kunai with attached explosive tag towards the Kawarimi log. Since the Lord Martian doesn't know anything about it, he just decided to dash towards the Shinobi and attack. But it was already too late since Naruto activated the tag attached on the thrown kunai, allowing it to explode right beside the Martian and creating a chain reaction on the tags attached on the Kawarimi log to explode as well. The impact and shockwave of explosion sent the Martian falling to the ground towards Lord Lantern's direction…

Raizen then charged the Yogan _(Demon Gun)_ and aimed directly towards Lord Wonder Woman's face as both their other arms are grabbing one another, fighting for dominance. Lord Amazon Princess then used her other arm to block the Demon Gun with her magic bracelet. However, Raizen actually just intended to distract the Amazon with the charging Demon Gun so the Princess will lose her focus on applying super-strength on his other arm. Thus, this allowed Raizen do a summersault to twist Lord Wonder Woman's other arm. The Princess yelled in pain as her shoulder joint dislocated. Raizen then dispelled the charging Yogan and gave a massive kick against Lord Wonder Woman that also sent her flying towards Lord Lantern…

Vegetta then caught the incoming kick from Lord Hawkgirl and gave her a blow on her solar plexus, making the Lord Thanagarian vomit blood in pain. He then grabbed her head, threw her in the air and gave her another kick that also sent her towards Lord Lantern's direction…

Lord Lantern saw that his teammates were thrown towards him nearly at the same time so he quickly cancelled his massive blade projection that was being held by Yusuke to create a projection to catch his comrades. The force of the catch however still sent him skidding backwards, creating a few tens of meters of distance between them.

But much to the Justice Lords surprise, while recovering from the pain that they received after the brief exchange, they saw their opponents aiming towards them with their own energy projection attacks. Vegetta charged a ki blast, Raizen with Yogan, Yusuke with Reigan, and Naruto with a jutsu. Lord Lantern immediately prepared a shield for them to block the incoming attacks but…

"REIGAN _(Spirit Gun)_!"

"YOGAN _(Demon Gun)_!"

"GYARIKKU HO _(Galick Cannon)_!"

"FUUTON: ATSUGAI _(Wind Release: Pressure Damage)_!"

Using the lowest possible outputs of the said techniques, Yusuke, Raizen, Vegetta and Naruto fired their attacks at the same time towards the injured Justice Lords even with the Lord Lantern's shield projection protecting them. The attack shook the entire State where the city is located and the explosion is more than enough to shatter the two sides of Shisekiyojin Kekkai, thus dispelling the barrier jutsu. Good thing though, because of Lord Lantern's barrier projection and the durability of the Shisekiyojin before it was shattered, the blast was held off from affecting any other civilians, especially those who are in the stadium where the battle is happening.

However, since the Shisekiyojin Kekkai got shattered, even if the attacks were used with their lowest possible output, the combined power of the attacks can easily be concluded to have enough potency to destroy an entire continent if those were expanded…

"Damn… I'm bored. If those heroes attacked just like that, then even one of us were more than enough to trash them." Raizen simply grunted.

"Then you shouldn't have joined us here and have some tea on that mountain." Vegetta snarled.

"Well, we did use the lowest possible power on our attacks, so that shouldn't be enough to kill them." Yusuke grinned to himself.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid that this will create a major issue after this battle." Naruto muttered. After all, they just beat down the Justice Lords just like that. And even if they are just counterparts from another world of the real Justice League, the Lords still have the same power and abilities as that of the original Justice League. Thus, the world will have different impression about them and their powers… since they can rival and even surpass the superheroes that they have always admired for.

The smoke from the explosion cleared… most of the super-villains are unconscious, others are severely wounded. However, the Justice Lords were still standing with severely damaged bodies and tattered costumes from the explosion. Lord Lantern's Ring had already lost its power since he poured all of its power on generating the shield to protect his comrades. Lord Hawkgirl had damaged wings and broken Nth Mace. Lord Wonder Woman had a broken arm caused by Raizen, and Lord Martian with severe burns all over his body.

"We can't allow it to end like this…" Lord Lantern said despite the fact that he is already having trouble maintaining his own balance.

"It's over." Vegetta sternly replied.

"He's right." Lord Batman then landed right in front of his comrades. "On our current condition, there is no way that you can fight against them anymore."

"Are you saying… that we are defeated by the likes of them?" Lord Wonder Woman said in angered tone.

"Yes…" Lord Batman sternly replied.

"But Superman is still fighting…" Lord Martian was about to retort… but something… no, someone fell on the ground right in the middle between the Justice Lords and the Shinobi's team. The impact created a massive crater, displaying Lord Superman being pinned on the middle of it. It was followed by the descending Super Saiyan 3 Goku who dispelled his transformation the very moment that he landed on the ground to stand alongside with his comrades.

"...I have already defeated him." Son Goku simply smirked towards the Justice Lords.

"No way… The superheroes from another world… were defeated by the Shinobi and his team?" Lois Lane muttered in surprise as she saw the development. After all, she also understood that the Justice League counterparts have the same powers as that of the original. And for them being defeated with the entire world watching will simply indicate that even the real Justice League will have trouble facing the Shinobi and his comrades. And this will definitely set uproar all over the world. Lois Lane then looked towards the real Justice League and sure though, they also have surprise painted all over their faces…

"Those guys… defeated them just like that?" The Flash muttered with his mouth hanging open. "Even the other Superman?"

"I can't believe it." League Hawkgirl said as well, looking in wary towards the Shinobi and his team.

"Let's go." League Batman said to his fellow teammates as they approach Naruto and the gang. He is impressed, at the same time, felt worried about the potential powers and abilities of this group who defeated the team of villains and their superhero counterparts. This group definitely is a powerful force to be reckoned with. However, for now, since they were the ones responsible for defeating the Justice Lords, he'll throw that negative thought behind his brain and discuss about it later with the rest of the League.

Lord Superman then struggled to get up from his feet despite the major damage that he received from fighting Super Saiyan 3 Goku. He then glared towards Goku and the rest of his comrades with raging emotions.

"How dare you…!? How dare the likes of you humiliate us!?" Lord Superman gritted his teeth, showing his will to continue fighting.

"We didn't humiliate you. We just defeated you to stop whatever you guys are intending to do." The Shinobi replied casually. "I know that you have lost someone important for you that's why you become guys have lost your paths. But it's not too late. You can still fix everything that you have done in your own world and truly change it for the better. Protect your people with your power, so they won't experience the pain of losing those who are important for them, just like what happened to you, and everyone of us here."

"Shut up kid!" Lord Superman growled. "We have already lost everything the moment that we chose this path! We have already lost our faith on humanity the moment we lost our Flash! The ones that we are trying to protect are the ones who made us like this! So humanity must be changed, and only the likes of us can change it! Because we have the power to do it!" Lord Superman roared in anger.

"Heroes should be the ones to set-up an example and inspiration to the world. But not using force and power to rule over them." League Superman replied this time as he and the rest of the Justice League landed and stood a few meters away from Naruto's group. "You have lost sight of what you were fighting for the moment that you turned against those who you wanted to protect."

"That's because you have yet to experience losing someone important right in front of you!" Lord Superman replied.

"Even so, I won't allow myself to lose the path that I wish to follow. None of us here. Because the reason why you lost this battle, is that you don't have the resolve to protect everyone. You are just fighting for yourself… for the sake of your twisted justice." League Superman replied with authority on his tone.

"It's over…" Lord Batman then tried to catch Lord Superman who still had trouble standing up on his own.

"It's not over…!" Lord Superman then swiped his right hand towards his Lord Dark Knight comrade, sending the Lord Batman being slammed on one of the massive stones created by the battle. The force is more than enough to knock the Lord Dark Knight out with majority of his bones broken due to Lord Superman's applied strength.

"Superman! What have you done?!" Lord Martian yelled towards his comrade after seeing how Lord Batman was brutally thrown away. Same goes for the rest of the members of the Justice Lords.

"That bastard…" League Superman gritted his teeth as he started walking towards his counterpart. But he was halted by Son Goku who signaled him to stop.

"He's already broken. You can no longer reason him out." Goku said seriously. "He's my opponent. I'll be the one to shut him up."

However, they just saw Naruto already walking halfway towards Lord Superman. Goku was about to complain, but…

"Hold it, Kakarotto. You failed to finish him! Let the kid handle the rest. After all, we just came here for entertainment and what's happening right now is no longer entertaining for me. That kid had more connection to them than us, so let him end this." Vegetta simply said while Yusuke and Raizen didn't react, as if agreeing to Vegetta's reasoning.

"You're no longer accepting everything… because you are afraid of the pain of losing again… that's why you throw everything away just for the sake of your selfish justice…" Naruto said as he continued walking towards Lord Superman. "Then you are nothing more than the villains who only wanted to force their own selfishness against everyone!"

"Don't group me with them!" Lord Superman gritted his teeth, remembering that he is yet to use his final ace that was literally hidden on his sleeves.

"You tried to shoulder everything by yourselves, thinking it was all for the best interest of everyone…" Naruto spoke, enough for the other injured members of the Justice Lords to hear. "…however, you guys have lost sight of what's important for all of you… The reason why all of you became heroes is because you have what it takes to create a difference by using your powers to protect the weak and the entire world… you guys tried your best to be acknowledged by the world as heroes…"

"…that's why without them, those that you are trying to protect, you guys won't make it this far. Because you need to protect them that's why they acknowledged you as their heroes." Naruto once again reminisce the very same words that Uchiha Itachi have said to him… that became one of his very own principles… "You guys fixate your attention into yourselves after losing your faith on humanity, you became arrogant and forget the very reason why you are fighting… that's why you guys became like that. Do you really think that the Flash from your own world will be happy on the way how you guys turned like that after losing him?!"

The Justice Lords, for the first time, somehow started to reflect on everything that happened to them. That's right. They became heroes to protect the world. Yet after losing a valuable friend and comrade, they lose their fate on the very world that they are trying to protect, controlled them using their own powers, treated them like nothing…

The Justice League, Goku and Vegetta, Yusuke and Raizen also listened to Naruto's words. The entire stadium also got quiet as the audiences and the reporters surrounding the field are also intently listening to Naruto's words… literally, on this exact point, the world has all ears towards the Shinobi… but Naruto didn't seem to notice it.

"No matter how strong you guys are, don't try to bear everything by yourselves! Because you will definitely fail if you do so, just like now!" Naruto continued his trek towards Lord Superman who was still standing in the middle of the crater while gripping something on his sleeves. "You have lost sight of what it really takes to become a hero! The world didn't acknowledge all of you because all of you guys became heroes! All of you guys became heroes because the world acknowledged you! Don't forget the reason you were fighting for! And don't lose sight of what's important for you!"

Those very words pierced not only to the Justice Lords, but also to the Justice League, the Saiyans, the Mazoku Kings, and everyone listening around the world thru the live broadcast of the media. So simple, yet so deep, since those words are not only for the superheroes, but also for everyone who seemed to be lost on the path that they wished to take…

"Sure though, for once in your life, you have thought that you can do everything on your own! That's why you don't have any right to say such things to me, kid!" Lord Superman then drew that item hiding within his sleeve. It is some kind of drug-like capsule with unknown contents, making everyone wonder what it is all about, including the Justice Lords.

"Right. I admit, I once think that I can do everything by myself." The Shinobi closed his eyes. He then once again opened it with determination on his face. "But I nearly failed… miserably. That's why, I'll always believe to my comrades and friends! Because I believe that they'll always give me a helping hand whenever I need one!"

Goku and Yusuke smirked after hearing those words while Vegetta grunted. Raizen looked in wonder towards the Shinobi's direction, making him think how such wisdom and ideals got implanted to someone who is supposed to be Kaguya's descendant.

"Hmm.." Lord Superman smirked to himself. "You're right. Maybe I really have lost sight of what's important for me…" He then immediately consumed the capsule. "…the moment of I have lost them, I also lost everything by walking down this path. But I cannot just back down… not now. Because even if I admit my past mistakes, I no longer have anywhere to return to."

"Wrong! You still have a place where you belong! You can still change for the better… on the way on how you used to be!" League Superman yelled towards his counterpart.

However, most of them, including the injured Justice Lords, got surprised after seeing multiple veins popping out of Lord Superman's body. His muscles also started to increase, ripping some part of his costumes literally.

"What's happening to him?" Lord Wonder Woman said with her right hand covering her mouth.

"That drug that he consumed might be responsible for that. Just what is it?" League Batman then looked towards League Superman, but the League Man of Steel simply shook his head. After all, even if the two Supermen are counterpart of each other, their existence and their own world are still different from each other. So League Superman doesn't know anything about the drug the Lord Superman suddenly consumed.

"This… is a special kind of drug from Kypton… that allows Kryptonians to amplify their power in enormous scale…" Lord Superman said while having a hard time to breathe with both arms clutching his chest in pain. "…it seemed my counterpart over there doesn't know anything about it… that simply means this drug is non-existent on this Universe."

"Why do you have that drug? Isn't it already enough that you have powerful Kryptonian abilities?" League Superman yelled. Naruto stopped on his tracks a few meters away from Lord Superman.

"Because I know… that… someday… I'll need to face… opponents that will be… much powerful than me…" Lord Superman vomited blood. Then, some crystal-like structures spawned on his back, elbows and knuckles, similar to that of Doomsday. "…this… is the… first time… that I've used this… and I'm afraid… that it… is… consuming… my… mind… GRAAAHHH…!" Lord Superman roared like a wild beast as his figure started to became that of a massive, hulk-like creature with appearance similar to that of Doomsday…

"What the hell…?" Lord Lantern just said as he shivered while looking towards the transformed Lord Superman…

"He… became like… a mindless beast…" Lord Wonder Woman said, seeing how the deformed Lord Superman roared while creating massive shockwaves all over the place…

The ground started to shook, creating multiple trenches on the field. The stadium started to crack, making a lot of audiences panic and yell out of fear as each one tried to get away from the stadium…

"We got to stop him!" League Lantern said as he levitated while charging his Lantern Ring.

"No. You guys evacuate the people. I'll handle him." The Shinobi said, not budging on his current location.

"Hey… are you sure you can take him on your own?" Son Goku asked towards Naruto. The Shinobi simply nodded in response.

"You guys just need to help the Justice League in evacuating everyone from here." Naruto said without looking towards them as he watched the hulk-like Lord Superman roaring like a wild beast. "This guy had already lost his way… and it won't do him justice of he'll just be killed without atoning for his sins."

"Do you have any idea how to stop him?" League Wonder Woman said as she prepared to leave along with the rest of the Justice League to assist on evacuating the crowd.

"No. I'll defeat him because that's the only option to stop him. But if it the situation calls for it, then I'll have no other choice but to kill him." Naruto said as he released a potent amount of Chakra while standing a few meters away from the wild Lord Superman.

"Alright then, we'll leave things to you here." Yusuke smirked without any hint of worry towards the Shinobi.

"Show me your true power, Kaguya's descendant." Raizen just smirked as he turned his back around.

"Despite him turning into that kind of a monster, he still has a weakness…" Goku smirked. "After all, you have a unique power called Chakra created from the combined physical and spiritual energy. So you can definitely hurt him with your attacks since that guy is weak against energy projections and magic."

"Don't hesitate to call for back up if needed, kid." Vegetta said with his signature smirk. After all, as a proud Saiyan, Vegetta has a pride of fighting appropriate opponents who are not afraid to face him. However, after seeing how the Superman alter transformed into a mindless, hulk-like creature after taking an unknown drug, he lost his respect on him so he didn't even try to retort for fighting him.

The four of them then disappeared to help evacuating the civilians…

"Use this." League Batman then threw a chunk of Kryptonite towards Naruto. "That'll weaken him."

Naruto then caught the Kryptonite, but Naruto simply threw it back to Batman.

"Not my style." Naruto simply smirked towards Batman. "I'll defeat him in my own way."

"I see… then good luck." League Batman then used his grappling hook to get away from the scene. Lord Superman, now with glowing, ominous red-eyes, glared towards Naruto. The protruding crystal-like bones on his knuckles, elbows and back making him look more sinister than ever.

"Take care, Shinobi." Supergirl said with worried expression.

"You better be alright after all this!" Batgirl finished said as she followed her mentor. The rest of the Justice League then nodded to the Shinobi.

"I'll leave him to you, Shinobi." League Superman said, despite the fact that he wanted to be the one to fight against the Doomsday-like Lord Superman.

In that instance, Doomsday-Lord Superman dashed towards Naruto in amazing speed, creating massive trench on his tracks. Naruto prepared for battle, but he cannot still go all out since the Justice League was evacuating the unconscious super-villains and the injured Justice Lords out of harm's way. So he decided to take the attack head-on.

"GGRRROOOAAHHH!" Raging Lord Superman pulled his right fist and aimed to punch the Shinobi's head.

"So he really lost his mind after taking that drug…" Naruto muttered. Using his full base physical strength that was at least on par with that of the combined power an Eight Gates user and a Byakugou user (Naruto has Toriko-level physical parameters), he equipped his right arm with additional potent Chakra, temporarily changing his right arm's complexion to black (like that of Haki's usage from One Piece) and applying Outer Chakra that made his black fist covered by bluish-dark flaming Chakra (similar on how Natsu Dragneel equipped his hands with flames in Fairy Tail, but the flame is colored dark-blue since it is Chakra), Naruto aimed to block Raging Lord Superman's attack with his own right straight…

The two right straights from the Shinobi and Enraged Lord Superman collided simultaneously, creating one, massive impact with mountain-leveling shockwave that completely shattered the entire stadium and shook the entire region where the battle is commencing. The shockwave even shattered most of the window glass panes due to the massive force it created. Good thing though, because of the combined efforts of the Justice League, Yusuke, and Goku, the civilians were unaffected by the massive shockwave with Raizen and Vegetta simply standing on the distance, watching the battle between the two while blasting the massive flying debris that were directed towards the evacuation.

"That's the best that I can do while holding back…" Naruto gritted his teeth. "Until everyone was able to evacuate the civilians away from here, I'll try to hold him back for now!" He muttered as he and the Enraged Lord Superman battled for dominance with their right fists still colliding with each other.

Enraged Lord Superman then pulled himself away and fired a wide range Heat Vision in an attempt to vaporize everything within his line of sight.

"NINPOU: SANJUU RASHOUMON _(Ninja Art: Triple Rashomon)_!" Naruto immediately slammed his hands to the ground to summon three massive demonic gates; each has height comparable to skyscrapers, aligned like that of dominos to protect not only himself, but everyone behind him that will be affected by the massive Heat Vision. However, Enraged Superman's Heat Vision simply shattered the first three Rashomon Gates with the third gate hanging by a thread. But this is more than enough for Naruto to prepare another jutsu.

"FUUTON: FUUDANHA _(Wind Release: Wind Severing Wave)_!" A Wind Element variation of Tobirama Senju's Suiton: Suidanha, Naruto kneaded Chakra on his lungs and released it as a pressurized, laser-like blast created from highly concentrated Wind Chakra. The attack cleanly pierced Enraged Lord Superman's chest, and further pierced several other buildings within the city and even those several mountains outside the city.

The wide-range Heat Vision got dispelled due to the damage that Enraged Lord Superman received from Fuuton: Fuudanha. However, for some unknown reason, the hole created on his chest by the Fuudanha healed only in a matter of seconds…

"That verifies that Kyptonians are vulnerable against Chakra despite having such nigh-invulnerable body." Naruto muttered while glaring towards the Enraged Lord Superman. "However, that drug that he took might not only increase his strength and power, but also his regenerative capabilities. However…"

Naruto then leaped away while doing some hand seals. Enraged Lord Superman prepared to attack once again, but he just realized that he is now wrapped with Uzumaki Chakra Chains tightly. Enraged Lord Superman looked towards the direction where the Chains are released. He then realized that the same kunais used by Naruto in erecting the Shisekiyojin earlier were the ones responsible for channeling the massive Chakra Chains that bind his movements. Enraged Lord Superman tried to get out of the bind, but the bind simply became much tighter the more he struggled…

Even though League Superman is quite busy evacuating the civilians, he is still observing how the fight goes on between the Shinobi and his Lord counterpart. He didn't even got surprised on how the Shinobi fare with his now monster-like counterpart. It's as if he already have a general idea of what is about to happen.

"Even if he is my counterpart with the same power as of me that was amplified by that unknown drug, that Superman and me still were different existences from each other." He thought while looking towards his counterpart who is struggling to get out of the Chakra Chains. "Aside from ideals, I have finally found the big difference between me and that Lord Superman. I need to tell Bruce about this…"

Landing on about a few hundred meters away from the Enraged Lord Superman, Naruto again increased the power of the Chakra Chains that bind of his Chakra Chains on the Enraged Lord Superman. And he intended to do so as long as possible until the battlefield got cleared after the Justice League was able to successfully evacuating everyone.

"Kakarotto needed to transform into Super Saiyan 3 to beat that Superman down. But that Superman's more powerful version were being held back by the Shinobi kid like this… Hmm… I think I finally understand the differences in nature between our power and the Shinobi's power." Vegetta said while looking seriously towards Naruto.

"The kid is using the appropriate attacks and techniques despite facing an opponent who is visibly more powerful than him in terms of sheer raw strength and speed." Raizen said while observing how Naruto battled the Enraged Superman. "Though I doubt that he is already going all out, since he is just doing all of this to ensure that those humans are already away on this battle first."

"Less than one minute…" Naruto said seriously while estimating the time before everyone else get away from the city as he continued clasping both his hands to tighten the Chakra Chains, similar to Shikamaru's style when binding his opponents with Kagemane no Jutsu…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Beerus-sama…" Son Goten asked the God of Destruction while he along with his other fellow Saiyans, Yoko Kurama, Hiei, the Jupiters and Norse Goddesses were watching the battle thru Whis staff projection. "…we know very well that father is still a lot powerful than Naruto right? But how come father needed to use Super Saiyan 3 to fight that Superman while Naruto was able to hold that guy off without using that much power that cannot even be compared to a regular Super Saiyan transformation?"<p>

"Hmm… Good question." Beerus said while looking towards the Shinobi. "Son Goku needed to transform as Super Saiyan 3 because he believed that was the power needed to defeat that Superman. However, remember, in Super Saiyan 3, despite using amplified ki due to the transformation, Son Goku is using the same ki that most of you are using. Regular ki's are more about raw power and explosion since you are projecting your raw physical energy in a form of powerful energy. If you have enough physical energy to project planet busting attacks, then so be it."

"On the other hand, our Reiki or Youki is more about inflicting damage by modifying the use of that power… like modifying my power to feed on plants to command them as my own weapons and Hiei changing the power's form into black flames to burn his opponents." Yoko Kurama said.

"In the end, there are some who are resistant to raw power attacks like ki. And there are also some who are also resistant to Reiki and Youki. That's why battles won't be determined by just how powerful you are against your opponents. It is more about the potency of power that you will use against your opponents." Whis explained this time. "But on an ironic side, the Shinobi has this power called Chakra, a new kind of power created from passively combining physical and spiritual energy. So this Chakra had the combined properties of the power of the Mazoku Kings and the Saiyans. Thus making it much denser and concentrated than your power."

"Alright. So based on that, we Saiyans might be more powerful than the Shinobi in terms of power levels, but the Shinobi has a much potent power that can match our destructive techniques?" Trunks inquired.

"That's right." Beerus smirked. "And to think that kid has that much potential… He really has a right to appear on that my dream that led me here to the 9th Universe." He then looked towards Whis. "It looks like… we have found my potential successor here, Whis."

"I know you would say that, Beerus-sama." Whis smiled to his student. "But we still have yet to see the Shinobi's true power… since that will determine this potential that we were thinking about."

"And we should take note that he might also have a Seikouki within him that he might have inherited from Kaguya Otsutsuki that was still waiting to be awakened." Koenma just said. "If he really has that kind of potential, I can't see the limit of his potential growth right now…"

"I see… very interesting…" Daimakaicho Hild said with mysterious tone. "I would like to see it… this overwhelming potential growth of the Chosen Child…" He smirked while Urd lightly glared towards her. 'And this conflict with New Hell might be the catalyst of his growth… hmmm… you really have the power to make a difference… Uzumaki Naruto…'

The Jupiter Sisters narrowed their eyes, since they cannot believe that Naruto is being held in that regard by these deities in terms of his potential growth. After all, they only knew Naruto as a kind, meddling knucklehead. But hearing it from the deities themselves still felt surreal for them… Their female human hosts didn't quite understand the conversation, that's why the Jupiter Sisters mutually agreed to each other not to tell their hosts about Naruto's true potential power…

However, Skuld got irritated after hearing all those conversations.

"Guys, instead of thinking about such random non-sense, let's just wait on how this fight will unfold. Naruto is fighting out there not for anyone to simply think about his power and potentials. He is fighting to protect this world thru his own ideals. I don't want him to become a walking power incarnate! I just want him to remain as who he is!" Skuld yelled to the higher deities.

"Skuld…" Belldandy muttered while looking towards her youngest sister, making her realize that even if Naruto and Skuld were fighting even in every small things, the two of them have already created an unbreakable bond… and that made her smile, since she can see herself and Keiichi within the two of them.

"Uzumaki… Naruto…" Haqua just muttered, since she is also surprised about how the higher deities think about him. "I know that we are already fighting on the same side against the Weiss, and I trust you as my most valuable companion on my crusade… but after hearing everything from the deities right now… made me really wonder… just who you really are…?"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"A few seconds more…" Naruto said as he gritted his teeth. However, the Uzumaki Chakra Chains began to crack and in a fraction of a moment, the Chakra Chains got shattered due to the immense force of Raging Lord Superman. Seeing the sudden development, he immediately created a single hand seal, making the debris of the Uzumaki Chakra Chains explode around Raging Lord Superman.<p>

But the explosion didn't stop the mad Superman to immediately dashing right in front of Naruto. Being caught off-guard, Naruto just crossed his arms right in front of his face on the last moment before he got hit by mad Superman's attack while also amplifying the thin, invisible Chakra Layer on his body to decrease any possible damage that he might receive from Enraged Lord Superman's attack…

The punch landed on Naruto's crossed arms, sending Naruto skidding on several hundred meters while piercing several buildings. Good thing though, because of the invisible Chakra armor that mimicked that of Gaara's Armor of Sand, he only received minimum damage despite being hurled thru multiple buildings. He then sensed that Enraged Lord Superman is approaching him in massive speed for another attack, but the Shinobi was able to create a Kage Bunshin on the last second to maneuver his real body mid-air. The Bunshin threw the original Naruto away on the last second before Lord Superman pile-drive him. Thus, the clone was the one who got pile-drived by Enraged Lord Superman with enough force to shatter multiple building around them.

Enraged Lord Superman immediately flew out of the falling buildings' debris and immediately used his ocular powers to look for the Shinobi, only to see a thousand of Naruto Kage Bunshin with charged Chou Oodama Rasengan on BOTH their hands, each has more than enough power to rival that of Naruto's regular Rasenshuriken that he used against the White Martian Mothership (from Chapter 6), dashing towards him. Seemingly nowhere to run into after being surrounded by such number of opponents, Enraged Lord Superman simply spun himself in enormous speed, creating a gigantic tornado in the middle of the city. The gigantic tornado clashed with the thousands of Chou Oodama Rasengan in mid-air, creating a titanic explosion that could be felt on the entire United States…

Good thing though, the civilians were already evacuated by the combined efforts of the Justice League, Yusuke and Goku. Green Lantern created a massive shield projection to protect the civilians with Yusuke and Goku using their respective powers to ward of the violent shockwave that was directed towards them due to the explosion. Raizen and Vegetta on the other hand just stood a few hundred meters away from them, watching how the battle folds with utmost interest.

The explosion cleared in the atmosphere, displaying a massively wounded Enraged Lord Superman while still levitating. But his damage slowly started to regenerate in impressive speed.

"That made me interested on what kind of drug that the Lord Superman took." League Batman muttered while standing beside League Superman.

"I don't care about it. I bet that drug is non-existent on this world anyways." League Superman simply replied. "That drug maybe something that was created by my counterpart by himself using some random formulas in the Fortress of Solitude. I may be able to create it if I will try to research about it but I don't have any reason to do so. After all, I won't consume something like that just for the sake of fighting at the cost of my mind.".

"So you finally understood that despite them being our counterparts, they are still different existences from that of ours." League Batman once again replied. "There are more differences than similarities from their world than our world."

"Yes. And I'll tell you the differences between me and that Superman once all of these are over." League Superman said, making League Batman somehow got interested.

* * *

><p>On the other hand…<p>

"So everyone seemed to have finally evacuated properly…" The Shinobi muttered as he stood in one of the destroyed building casually.

"I'll… kill… you…" Enraged Lord Superman muttered in beastly manner. "For… the… sake… of… justice… I'll… kill…all… of… you…!"

"I know you are more than prepared to do so… seeing how you are right now…" Naruto simply muttered with narrowed eyes. "You threw away everything because you knew that you have walked the wrong path… you even hurt one of your teammates just because you hate the fact that you already knew that what you have been fighting for is wrong… that's why… I'll never forgive the likes of you!"

Naruto then released an enormous amount of Chakra within him… surpassing Hashirama-level, Rikudo Obito-level, and now reaching Rikudo-Madara level without using any of his power-ups, all by just accessing his huge amount of Chakra pool within him… in base.

"That's why… I'll beat you down right here and now!" Naruto roared as the wave of Chakra from his body blew away all the debris of the destroyed buildings to nothingness.

"That was… the same level of power that he used when we fought against Hades…" Son Goku smirked. "No…" Son Goku then realized something… since Naruto was now releasing Chakra with potency far surpassing everything that the Shinobi had ever used before.

Since Naruto's Base Chakra without power-ups could easily surpass that of the Sage of the Six Paths, Naruto was able to access further depths of his Base Chakra, reaching that of Rikudo Sennin Level. However, Naruto simply released that amount of Base Chakra casually, as the bluish Chakra now shattered everything that it touches with Naruto not even being bothered by the overwhelming power he is releasing. After all, Juubi Kurama trained Naruto in controlling much higher level of power than this since his maximum Base Chakra is far above that of the Sage of the Six Paths (Kaguya-Level).

"This… is something more…" Yusuke jus muttered in awe. After all, this is the first time that he ever felt such level yet potent energy from the Shinobi…

Naruto then directed all those power into his right arm, creating a very massive, concentrated Chakra equipped on that right arm. The potency of the Chakra once again changed the complexion of Naruto's right arm into black (once again, like what's happening on Luffy's arm when equipped with Haki). Naruto technically compressed all his Rikudo Sennin-level Chakra that he released on his right arm, as the excess Chakra was being released in bluish flame-like fashion from his fist up to his elbow. (Reference to Naruto: The Last Movie when Naruto equipped all his Chakra to his arm to blast away Toneri.)

"That kid… he intends to end this with one powerful attack…" Vegetta smirked.

"Compressing that much power into his right arm… even myself don't know if I can survive such kind of power once it hit me…" Raizen narrowed his eyes, but still with smirk on his face. "You really are an amusing kid, Kaguya's descendant…"

Enraged Lord Superman then pulled his right hand and also prepared to attack the Shinobi, seemingly not impressed on the attack that was being prepared by his opponent. Naruto then kneeled down, as if preparing to dash against Lord Superman as well…

In that instance, Lord Superman dashed in enormous speed, literally faster than a speeding bullet, nearly breaking the sound barrier, aiming to destroy Naruto with one punch with all his might. Naruto still remained in his kneeling position, as if kneading all his power while preparing for a massive attack…

As Enraged Lord Superman's momentum continued to increase, Naruto then disappeared on his current location and appeared right in front of the dashing Lord Superman… This got the Enraged Superman surprised on the sudden appearance of his target right in front of him despite him dashing towards the Shinobi using super-speed. Naruto, on the other hand, actually used Hiraishin after he was able to tag Lord Superman's fist on their earlier fist clash so he used that tag to flash right in front of Lord Superman.

But since he appeared right in front of his opponent that was still aiming to kill him with a massive right straight, Naruto maneuvered himself away using his impressive sensing skills, similar on how he dodged the 3rd Raikage's Jigokuzuki: Ippon Nukite _(Hell Stab: One Finger Spear)_, then immediately aimed his right arm equipped with overwhelmingly potent, powerful Chakra to Lord Superman's chest…

"It's all over! TAIJUTSU RENGE: SEKIZO _(Lotus Taijutsu: Evening Elephant)_!" Naruto yelled on the very moment that his right his landed on Lord Superman's chest, creating an enormous shockwave that literally cleared nearly the entire city even if the attack landed while both Naruto the Enraged Lord Superman were in mid-air (the shockwave is similar to Naruto's punch that defeated Toneri, but much more powerful since this Naruto incarnation is more powerful than that of Canon).

Same as for Taijutsu Renge: Asa Kujaku and all other Lotus Taijutsu attacks, Evening Elephant can be used without accessing the power of the Eight Gates, but it will only produce normal damage than it used to be while being used without Gates. However, with Naruto's base physical strength already surpassing that of full-powered Eight Gates user who has opened the Gate of Death due to his unique physiology and training from the dimension rift, Naruto can cast the Evening Elephant with at least the same effect as that of the Gate of Death user. But with the already powerful attack was applied with highly concentrated Chakra comparable to that of Rikudo-Sennin levels, then the power of that Taijutsu attack will be amplified to exponential levels…

"GGGWWWAAAHHH!" Lord Superman gritted his teeth, trying to use his entire will-power to survive the attack with his nigh-invulnerable body. However, since Naruto applied not just Chakra, but full-powered physical attack with Chakra enhancement comparable to Rikudo Sennin-level while also being used with Chakra Immersion and Chakra Honor passively, Lord Superman reached the limit of his invulnerability. Due to Chakra that can work against him like that of magic affects normal human beings, the attack inflicted major damage against Lord Superman… a damage that he has never felt before…

"FIRST STEP!" Naruto yelled as pumped the full power of his right fist into Lord Superman's body, sending the Lord Kryptonian into the atmosphere in blinding speed, once again resulting in enormous shockwave that leveled anything on its path…

"Such… power…" League Green Lantern muttered as his Lantern Ring shield projection that was protecting the civilians of the entire city along with the other weakened Justice Lords, unconscious villains and media reporters started to crack visibly just because of the sheer shockwave created by the attack…

Naruto, with his right arm equipped with Rikudo Sennin-level Chakra, once again used Hiraishin to reappear right in front of the enraged Lord Superman who is still dashing in lethal speeds after being attacked by the Evening Elephant's first step. He needs to stop Lord Superman before he got sent flying out of Earth's orbit, so an equal or more powerful attack will be needed to use to stop the still ascending Kryptonian so…

"SECOND STEP!" Naruto attempted to punch Lord Superman on the face. But this Superman was able to cross his arms on time before he got hit by the 2nd Step even with the severe damage that he had already received from the 1st Step, thus making Naruto's punch land on the crossed arms. But the impact of the 2nd Step is much more powerful than the 1st Step, thus literally creating enormous amounts of force to stop Lord Superman from further ascending after receiving the attack from the 1st Step. But the impact of the 2nd Step is more than enough to clear several layers of clouds ranging to several tens of kilometers, while still being felt by everyone on the ground…

After stopping the ascending Lord Superman using the 2nd Step…

"THIRD STEP!" The Shinobi once again punched the Enraged Superman that sent him flying horizontally, as if directing his opponent on his desired location, which was the nearby mountain ranges outside the city where their initial battle started. The 3rd Step attack of Evening Elephant created a much stronger force than the first two steps, making the Enraged Lord Superman feel pain all over his body despite his Kryptonian-empowered physiques.

Upon reaching the desired destination of the 3rd Step attack… Naruto once again used Hiraishin to appear right in front of Lord Superman…

"FOURTH STEP!" Using the same principle as that of the 2nd Step, Naruto used the 4th Step to stop Lord Superman from being thrown further away after receiving the attack from the 3rd Step using a much more powerful attack than before. And after maneuvering himself and with Lord Superman being already defenseless due to the massive punishment that he had already received…

"FIFTH STEP!"And with a final attack, Naruto unleashed the most powerful step of Evening Elephant by punching Lord Superman directed vertically, downwards towards the mountain ranges below them. The attack sent Lord Superman dashing towards the ground thru unknown speed. Lord Superman landed on one of the mountains, but the force of the impact leveled that mountain and several other mountains a few kilometers around it, creating a several kilometer-wide, tens of kilometer deep crater in tunnel-like appearance similar to that of a sink hole with depth that almost reached the Outer Mantle of the planet with the unconscious Lord Superman laying deep within it.

The force of the impact of all the Evening Elephant steps, especially the Fifth Step, was felt by nearly entire country, as if a powerful earthquake shook the nation. But Naruto didn't get bothered by it since he knew that he properly controlled the release of his power so there won't be any casualties outside of the battle. And besides, he focused the attack on Lord Superman. So even if each Step of the Evening Elephant has at least continent-level potency, he only attacked the Lord Man of Steel with appropriate power to knock him out cold. Because if not, he was afraid that the 5th Step attack could reach down the planet's core or even pierce thru the other side of the planet.

"What the hell just happened?" League Batman just said while bracing himself from the massive explosion along with the rest of the heroes. After all, for those who don't have advanced senses that cannot track what happened on that high-speed battle, the Evening Elephant attacks only created 5 massive shockwaves in the atmosphere in rapid succession that ended with an explosive impact on the mountain ranges outside the city, creating a very vast mushroom cloud. After all, all of these Evening Elephant attacks, including its shockwaves as they landed against Lord Superman's, happened within a fraction of a second.

"Concentrating an overwhelming power to amplify his already powerful striking strength, creating a vacuum of air and used it as a destructive weapon… literally a massive air canon…" League Martian Manhunter muttered in surprise after seeing the powerful attacks in succession used by the Shinobi. "…thus creating a titanic force that could blast away its target into nothingness… with enormous speed. The Shinobi… also have this kind of power?"

"You mean… this is another powerful and destructive attack from the Shinobi?" League Batman glared towards League Martian. The sole Martian survivor simply nodded in response. League Batman then just gripped his hands tightly. After all, he knew that the Shinobi still have a lot attacks hidden on his sleeves, but for him to display such insane inhuman physical feats is still beyond his calculations.

"By the gods…" League Wonder Woman just muttered in awe after seeing the massive mushroom cloud created by the impact of Evening Elephant's 5th Step outside the city.

League Superman simply narrowed his eyes. Those attacks coming from someone who seemed to be human by all means are beyond everything within his expectations.

"That kid… he's a monster…" Lord Hawkgirl, still feeling pain all over her body as she was in bind by League Lantern's Ring along with the rest of the other injured members of the Justice Lords, spoke. "To think that some human have potential to do that against Superman…"

"He might be a human, but after seeing everything that he has done till now, I doubt I can still consider him as one." League Hawkgirl interjected her counterpart.

While outside the barrier created by League Green Lantern…

"Whoa… did the Shinobi really do that?" Son Goku just muttered in surprise.

"That's quite a set of jaw-dropping attacks… literally." Yusuke said also with dumbfounded expression.

"So this is the real potential of the kid that Beerus-sama has been talking about." Vegetta said with narrowed eyes. "Even on our most powerful forms, if that kind of attack landed against us, we will be in serious trouble."

"The question is, did he really use his full power on that attack?" Raizen glared towards the massive mushroom cloud. "Because if it isn't, then he'll become a very formidable being once he got influenced by the Rabbit Goddess."

* * *

><p>Within Lantern's projected barrier…<p>

"I don't know what I should say after seeing all that…" Supergirl just said. She used to think that Kryptonians always have much superior physical parameters than most normal beings, intergalactic ones included. So she couldn't help but stare in disbelief after seeing such kind of destructive power from someone who is supposed to be a human.

"If what you have seen really was true, then the Shinobi… really is some kind of a powerful being that could at least match you blow per blow, Kara." Batgirl muttered after Supergirl explained what happened in detail to her.

After a few seconds, the shockwave disperses, leaving massive amounts of dust clouds all around. Superman used his super-breath to clear away the dust all over the nearly destroyed city. And in a sudden flash, the Shinobi appeared on the middle of one of the massive craters created during the battle with the unconscious Lord Superman on his shoulders. The Doomsday-like protrusion behind the Lord Superman are now long gone, as he now once again reverted back on his usual form with massive injuries and wounds, along with tattered costume that barely covered his entire damaged body.

"Superman!" Lord Wonder Woman yelled as she ran towards her broken team mate. League Lantern removed their bind since he already knew that they won't be fighting back anymore, especially now that they are surrounded by a fresh Justice League and the powerhouse Shinobi's team. Lord Wonder Woman was followed by Lord Martian who carried the unconscious Lord Batman and Lord Hawkgirl who is carrying Lord Lantern. After all, they might have lose this battle badly, but they still treasure this team of theirs more than anything. Since they no longer want to lose another teammate right in front of them.

Naruto simply laid the unconscious Lord Superman on the ground as he leaped away towards his team. Lord Wonder Woman immediately checked Lord Superman's pulse, and smiled after seeing that he's alright despite the major beating that he received…

"If you really don't want to experience the pain of losing someone else anymore, then all you need to do is to become stronger so you can acquire the appropriate power to protect your comrades." Naruto muttered softly, in a wishful thinking that Lord Superman might hear his words thru his super-hearing. "Don't ever turn your back against the people that you always swore to protect."

* * *

><p>As Naruto landed in front of his teammates…<p>

"Hey! What kind of attack is that?" Yusuke immediately complained.

"Classified information." Naruto simply grinned with his usual grin while scratching the back of his head.

"You know, I really am wondering how powerful you really are! Care to spar with me sometime?" Son Goku hang his right arm behind the Shinobi's neck.

"Well, I don't know if I can keep up with you. You're still stronger than me after all." Naruto said with rare humility on his tone. After all, he also doesn't know how powerful he really is once he really go all out and cut lose. But he admitted, as clear as day, that on his current Base form, Son Goku is still a lot more powerful than him in terms of destructive capacity.

"Hey bastards, take a look at the surroundings." Vegetta simply said as he looked around. The gang then also frantically looked around, and then they saw the broken buildings starting to reconstruct itself, injured people started to heal from their wounds, even the massive, tunnel-like hole with tens of kilometers deep outside the city created by the Evening Elephant 5th Step started to be repaired along with the leveled mountains…

"The power of the Daimakaicho…" Raizen simply grunted, acting not impressed on what's happening.

"This is just like what happened during the battle after Lullaby…" Batgirl muttered in distance.

"Indeed. With this kind of thing happening, we can conclude that whatever power or whoever is doing this definitely have direct connection with the Shinobi." League Batman said seriously. After all, the Shinobi is also present during the battle against Lullaby when this kind of phenomenon also happened.

"Seriously?" The Flash looked around while pinching himself, trying to wake himself from the magical dream that's happening. "You mean, with all the powers of that group, they also have someone among them who can repair the damage of the battlefield and recreate it as it used to?"

"Just what kind of group are they?" League Lantern said as he also looked seriously towards the Shinobi and his team.

"A very formidable group with powers and abilities that could possibly surpass ours." League Superman said while also looking around, still surprised after seeing how the building repaired themselves despite him seeing this for the second time already.

Even the civilians have a hard time accepting everything that's happening right in front of them as they shuddered upon seeing the magical reconstruction of their beloved city after a major battle.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Within Genkai's temple stood Daimakaicho Hild, her right index finger pointing above while casting a special kind of spell that was now repairing the major damage created by the battle on the other side of the world.<p>

"Well, well… I can't believe I volunteered myself on taking care of those children's mess." She said with a sigh. "Well, this is just a small price to pay after inviting all of you on this gathering."

"The power of Daimakaicho-sama… really is on an entirely different plane…" Haqua muttered while looking towards the complex magic circle that the Daimakaicho created. After all, she was able to restore such battle-torned city in few seconds even if she wasn't on the exact vicinity of the battlefield.

"This is nothing. I bet even the Goddesses can do this as well if they will use their true power." Hild simply smiled towards Haqua in a senior-like expression.

_"__That's true."_ Vulcanus affirmed. _"But that shouldn't be our main concern. It should be Uzumaki who possess such level of power even as an ordinary human being."_

"_What, Nee-san? Are you wary of him now because of this display of power?"_ Apollo looked towards Vulcanus seriously.

_"__Not really. In fact, I'm impressed on how he was able to live normally despite him having such kind of power. Most beings who possess such kind of power literally lost themselves and aimed to lord themselves against beings with lower attributes than them."_ Vulcanus simply replied to dismiss the negative thought of her sister.

_"__Just like what he always had said, Nee-san, he acquired his powers for the sake of protecting his friends and comrades."_ Diana also joined the conversation. _"He just wanted to live a normal life as much as possible with his friends and he shoulders those powers within him on his own, by himself, all for the sake of protecting us."_

"And I will never let him succumb to the darkness of having such kind of power. Never." Skuld said in determined tone. "I will always make him realize that he isn't alone, and he will never be alone again. Because he is my important contract partner." Skuld said without looking to anyone.

"Same here…" Ayukawa Tenri, Nakagawa Kanon, and Kujo Tsukiyo said within their consciousness. Naruto has always and will always be there to protect them, that's why all that they need to do is to believe in him…

"He's so lucky… that guy." Trunks said with dazed eyes while looking at the Goddesses. "He got beautiful girls, no, Goddesses around him."

"Yeah. I doubt those girls will even notice us even if we try to impress them a hundred times." Son Goten said to his bestfriend, both of them leaning on one of the walls of the room where the group is watching the battle thru Whis' projection…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The entire city, even the stadium where the battle against the villains happened, were now reconstructed back as it is before the battle happened. It is as if everything that happened like that just like a dream…<p>

The super-villains are now being arrested by the police with massive security convoy. The Justice Lords, already healed due to Hild's spell, are now being hand-cuffed using a special metal created by League Batman to keep them on check. But the Justice Lords don't display any signs of retaliation after everything that happened as they stood in front of the Justice League. The auto-piloted Javelin from the Watchtower landed on the football field where everything happened, preparing to transport the Justice League to the Watchtower to send the Justice Lords back on their own world and also discuss everything that just happened right now…

"I admit, we have lost our path… after Flash was killed right in front of us…" Lord Superman said to League Superman on behalf of the other Justice Lords, but his eyes are looking towards League Flash. "But even so, we still managed to change the world into a more peaceful one even if we became dictators on our own world."

"It's alright." League Superman smiled to his counterpart. The rest of the Justice League is standing right behind him. "Somewhere deep within me, I might be thinking the same way as of you. That's why I can understand how you really feel. But after seeing everything that happened here, that made me realize that no matter what happens, I will never cross the lines that you and your team have crossed."

"Understood. Maybe we really are different existences after all." Lord Superman just said without any hint of emotion. "My judgment has been clouded by my emotions. But that Saiyan and the Shinobi kid slapped me back to reality. That's why you guys are lucky, having them around. Because if you ever go on rogue like what happened to us, I know that their group will be there to stop you." Lord Superman said as he looked towards the Shinobi, Goku, Vegetta, Raizen and Yusuke standing on top on one of the buildings, watching the conclusion of events from afar.

"I know." League Superman nodded while taking a side glance to the Shinobi's team.

"But still, you better be wary. That group possesses powers that even us Justice Lords have yet to face. I know that they are on your side even if some of them looked grumpy, but if some occasion that your ideals and principles clashed against each other, do you have what it takes to defeat them?" Lord Superman said seriously.

"We will." League Superman said without hesitation. "If we ever go rogue, I know that they'll stop us. But if they ever go rogue, we'll be the ones to stop them. It's just a mutual agreement that we don't need to discuss ourselves."

"I see." Lord Superman and the rest of the Justice Lords started to enter the Javelin. They were followed by the rest of the Justice League. But Lord Superman stopped on the last second, then looked one last time to the Shinobi's group, to Son Goku and the Shinobi specifically…

_"__All of us here have already lost a lot! But we never lose our fate to humanity because we aren't capable of protecting everyone! Instead we strive to continue getting stronger so we can protect what's important for us!" _Goku's words echoed on his head as he remembered him saying the statement during their battle.

_"__If you really don't want to experience the pain of losing someone else anymore, then all you need to do is to become stronger so you can acquire the appropriate power to protect your comrades… Don't ever turn your back against the people that you always swore to protect." _Muttered by Naruto before leaving him after defeating him in battle.

"If only someone like those guys were in our home world, maybe… just maybe… we might not become like this…" Lord Superman muttered one last time before finally entering the Javelin.

The Javelin that contained both the Justice League and the Justice Lords started to levitate and prepared its trek on back to the Watchtower. Within the windows of the Javelin, Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman looked towards the Shinobi and the gang as they exchanged some nods to each other before the Javelin took off in hi-speed…

"I still can't believe that they defeated all of them without asking for our assistance." Superman said. "I guess it's a given since they have enough powers to fight against gods like Hades."

"Right. But seeing how they fight while holding back a lot, I don't want to imagine what they really are capable off once they need to fight at full power." Batman just replied. "And I am sure that we are not the only ones who are thinking of whatever they are capable off. There are a lot of beings against our heads. So I'm sure that with the power that those guys have shown, those who are aiming against us will attempt to use them or their powers against us. That's what I am being wary off right now."

"You are right. Actually, aside from what you are saying, what really bothers me is the reason why they are all together as a team despite the fact they should be from different factions." Wonder Woman said.

"I believe it has something to do with those Demons that they call Weiss." Batman replied. "Creating an alliance against an organization with unknown power will always be a better approach than fighting all alone."

"In that case, they should have contacted us so we can help them to protect Earth." Superman retorted.

"That's out of question. They don't want us to get involve on this since they have a reason. And I think that reason has something to do with that strange power that were used on the destroyed city earlier and the destroyed town during Lullaby's attack. I don't know the specifics, but based on how everything is turning out, I believe that there are a lot of important things involved on their battle against those Weiss than we can imagine. And they will do whatever it takes to protect it." Batman once again replied with analytical tone.

"I see…" Superman nodded. "Well, I also have some things that I want to discuss with the rest of the League… and it is about… the power of the Justice Lords… especially about my counterpart."

"What do you mean, Superman?" Wonder Woman inquired.

"A very vital information for us so we can maintain the equilibrium of power between the Justice League and the Shinobi's team." Superman said seriously.

"I'll be willing to hear that out." Batman said as he walked away from Superman and Wonder Woman. "Let's discuss everything that's needed to talk about in the Watchtower. A lot of things happened today, and I'm sure most of us realized something about that battle."

Superman and Wonder Woman nodded as they also walked towards separate directions within the Javelin…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"It's over, for now." Yusuke sighed.<p>

"Not yet." Naruto then performed some hand seals. "Tap my shoulder guys. We'll clean our own mess."

Goku and Yusuke wondered what Naruto meant, but Vegetta simply followed without hesitation with Raizen tapping Vegetta's shoulder. Goku and Yusuke then immediately followed suit.

"FUINJUTSU: HOKAI _(Sealing Art: Disintegration)_!" Naruto muttered. In that instance, several strange kinds of lights in a form of small orbs appeared all over the football field and the entire city where the battle happened. It started to levitate slowly and flew out in the air as it dispersed on the mild wind. The beautiful spectacle got the civilians watching in awe due to the majestic feeling that the jutsu is creating, while the international media who covered the events of the entire battle were able to record them on their own cameras while also recording the dark silhouettes of the Shinobi and his team on top of a building…

"What did you do?" Vegetta grumpily asked.

"I used a Fuinjutsu so disintegrate everything that could trace anything about us, including our strands of hair and few tattered clothings that were scattered around this place. That way, no one will get ahold of anything against us like some organizations who will try to discover the nature of our power, or some who intended to create a clone of us. The reason why I have all of you tap my shoulders is for me to sense the fragments of powers included on your scattered traces so I can also disintegrate them with my jutsu. Cool, isn't it?" Naruto grinned to his comrades.

"Wow. You really have a toolbox of techniques within your head that you can use in any situation, aren't you!?" Goku grinned to his the Shinobi.

"Chakra really is a very convenient kind of power, especially on how you can do some trivial things like this up to that powerful attack that you have used against that other Superman." Raizen said with narrowed eyes. "If Chakra's potential can be used up to this extent, I just can't imagine how powerful Kaguya really had become after consuming that what you so-called Chakra Fruit."

"I don't know about that. But we can discuss it later once we were able to return to the temple." Naruto replied neutrally towards the always-hostile Raizen.

"Right. I'm quite hungry after the battle so a small snack once we return will be a pretty good motivation for me." Son Goku nodded as he tapped his forehead, preparing to use Shunkan Ido. The rest then tapped the Saiyan's shoulder as they prepare to teleport back to Genkai temple.

"Yeah! You know guys, I may not look like it but I have a unique Ramen recipe that I believe all of you would like!" Yusuke said enthusiastically.

"Wow! You know how to create Ramen, the Food of the Gods!? Let me taste that recipe of yours, Yusuke!" Naruto replied, matching Yusuke's energy.

"Ramen huh? I don't like salty foods." Vegetta replied with closed eyes.

"Simpletons." Raizen sighed.

"Here we go!" Son Goku yelled as the five of them disappeared to nothingness… surprising the media cameramen who are trying to take a good shot of the team despite the group previously standing on top of a building…

"They're… gone… in a blink of an eye…" Snapper Carr muttered.

"The Shinobi and his team… a mysterious but powerful group with powers that could rival that of the Justice League… I wonder if I can get an exclusive interview from them…" Lois Lane simply smiled, both in relief and wary while thinking about the Shinobi's group.

Next Chapter… the conclusion of the current arc…

**Author's Note:**

Alright! There goes Chapter 27! Some information first…

**# **Regarding Chapter 26 about Kaguya's past, the reason why I didn't mention the Rinne Sharingan in her forehead is because I believe that she acquired that Doujutsu after consuming the power of the Shinju's Chakra Fruit. So in Raizen's story, he can only recall Kaguya as a powerful being with Byakugan on her eyes. So technically, that part of the history of this fic is yet to be revealed.

**# **Naruto, Goku, Yusuke, Vegetta and Raizen needed to team up against the villains… All of them are holding back. After all, Those villains can be easily defeated by any one of them. But I don't want Naruto to hug the spotlight all the time. And also, I want to introduce Shounen Heroes on this fic's reality. After the world saw what the Shounen Team really is capable of, that's when I can able to construct plot of this story further.

**# **Why do they need to hold back against those villains? Well, each of them can actually one-shot most of their opponents with a casual blast, even at the same time. But where's the fun of defeating them easily? And besides, these characters aren't the kind of person to blast away weaker opponents. They'll only do so against stronger ones.

**# **Goku vs Superman… Remember guys, this fic is using DCAU storyline and powers. DCAU Superman still is powerful, but his powers are still far below the Silver Age and New 52 counterparts. In fact, this DCAU Superman is only around Man of Steel Movie Superman in terms of powers and abilities. He still is nigh-invulnerable, but he can still be knocked out with enough force, as seen on the DCAU animated series multiple times.

However, no matter how we put it, Superman will always be superior to Son Goku in terms of raw physical strength and durability. Son Goku have great strength feats, but Superman still have better strength feats. That's why Goku can be easily hurt by Superman's punches while Goku needs multiple, strategic punches to actually hurt Superman. But that doesn't mean Superman has a lot of advantages against Goku.

Goku is a master martial artist. That guy had been fighting since his childhood. The Saiyan race was born to fight. That's why Goku has the potential to overpower Superman. He developed a lot of martial art techniques and ability to use ki on the same age when kid Superman discovered that he had super-strength. But Goku further trained to become stronger. Superman didn't.

That's why Goku can land a lot of attacks on Superman even if Superman were merely brushing off his attacks. He has the eyes, the ears, senses, and instincts of a warrior. That's his advantage against Superman who literally trained on a farm (DCAU story guys). Superman's nigh-invulnerability can easily brush off any of Goku's attacks, but if those attacks landed on volume, they would definitely hurt.

On comics, Batman once said to Superman that Wonder Woman is faster than him. Clark doubted it. But Batman simply asked him a question 'Who is faster, a marathon runner or Bruce Lee?'. To simply interpret, Superman is a real speedster. But Wonder Woman is a trained fighter who can fight against someone faster using her skills as a warrior. That's also the same with Goku.

Another point for that are the ki blasts from Goku. When Goku transforms into Super Saiyan and its other higher level forms, the power and potency of his ki increases to the point that even his casual ki blasts can be equipped with enough power to destroy planets. That's why in terms of firepower, Goku has the advantage against Superman. Energy projections somehow works like magic. As Magic can affect Superman, ki blasts can also affect him, but not on the same way as of Magic. For example, if a ki blast with power comparable to nuclear bomb hit him, that ki blast will affect him like that on how a nuclear bomb can affect him. (Remember, DCAU Superman guys.)

That's what I think about Goku vs DCAU Superman. I write this based on my own opinion as a fiction writer and not to create fanboy wars. This is just a fic for entertainment, not to prove who is stronger than the two. As for my final verdict, DCAU Superman can be easily defeated by Goku, but Silver Age Superman can easily defeated Goku. I still yet to imagine how Goku will fare against New 52 Superman.

Once again, please don't bash me on this. This is just my own opinion, and I will not force anyone to accept my opinion. Let's practice free will, everyone.

**#** Why does Superman was knocked out by Naruto's Night Elephant? Alright. I have mentioned a lot of times on this fic that Chakra works similar to Magic on this fic. Well, the Ninja's on Naruto World are more of spellcasters than assassins. I bet no one will argue against me about that. Night Elephant is a combination of powerful Chakra that was released with enormous strength amplified by the Eight Gates. DCAU Superman can be hurt with high amounts of physical force. DCAU Superman is also susceptible against Magic. Combine the two, you will arrive on the same conclusion as I am.

Also, Naruto has Toriko-level physical parameters. So his physical strength should be at least Eight Gates Gai level. Eight Gates Gai almost beat down Rikudo Madara to death. Naruto, on this fic, has at least that level of physical strength, in Base.

Naruto also used the same technique that he used for defeating Toneri… I mean gathering the entire power of his Kyuubi Chakra Mode powered by Senjutsu into his fist to Falcon Punch Toneri. That was some Eight Gates-level punch back there.

Eight Gates Taijutsu can be used without opening any of Eight Gates, including Asa Kujaku, Hirudora, Sekizo and Yagai. Gai was shown blasting away Edo Tensei Madara clad with Complete Susanoo without activating the 7th Gate (shown in the last 2 pages of Naruto Manga Chapter 608). And besides, how will you able to execute a high level forbidden technique if you don't even train on how to use it, especially the Evening Elephant and Night Guy that requires opening of all Gates? Of course, you will train using the basics.

Before Naruto executed the Evening Elephant, he released Rikudo Sennin-level Chakra (Rikudo Sennin-level Chakra is more powerful than Rikudo Madara-level, which is exponentially more powerful the Kyuubi Chakra Mode + Senjutsu that Naruto used against Toneri on The Last Movie) and equipped that much Chakra on his fists. So he combined such mammoth amount of Chakra with his at least Eight Gates-level physical strength, in Base. So just imagine how powerful it could be. I imagined it, that's why I believe that it has enough power to knock down Lord Superman.

**#** What was the drug that Lord Superman consumed to make him become a Doomsday-like villain? Well, that's some random thinking for me. Haha. That will be explained by Superman next Chapter as part of the conclusion of this arc.

**#** Raizen is quite merciful against his opponents… Raizen is actually a good guy clouded with tsundere-ish personality. Remember, he swore not to eat any human beings after meeting the woman that became Yusuke's ancestor. He will still kill if needed, but like Yusuke, as much as possible, he won't kill. Eating humans is different than killing humans.

I know this fic is far from perfect, and I am simply writing what I had in mind to let out some stress while at the same time, enjoying a hobby. But still, thank you guys for reading this fic. I am glad that most of you guys can see more of the positives than the negatives of this fic. Because those guys who can see only the negatives aren't critics. They are faultfinders. I accept constructive criticism. Because constructive criticism explains where I am good or bad at so I can learn and adjust. But saying nothing but negatives about this fic while most of the other readers enjoyed it will simply made those kind of comments nothing but faultfinding.

By the way guys, I don't want to continuously call Naruto and his faction as 'Naruto's Team' or 'the Shinobi's Team'. Haha. There are lot of great anime group names, such as Akatsuki (Naruto), Genei Ryoudan/Phantom Troupe (HxH), Kuro no Kishidan/Black Knights (Code Geass) and such so I want to at least give Naruto's group a proper name. But I am not that good in thinking about such, so if you guys have any recommendations or ideas, I'll be more than happy to use it upon your permission.

Thank you guys! Please, no flames and bashing. This fic is for fun and entertainment for all of us, nothing more, nothing less.

See ya next Chapter!


	28. Chapter 28 - Each to Their Own

**Author's Note: ****Hello again everyone! I hope all of you are fine and doing well. I have a fever right now, but I still wanted to post this Chapter right now so I can take advantage of my Sick Leave. Haha. Very well, thank you for always supporting this fic, everyone. Thank you for all the heart-warming reviews and also for those who Favorite'd and Follow'd this fic!**

**For Review Responses…**

**Danny Phantom 619:**Thank s for your review sir! This fic was written to show that a powerful Naruto can kick some major a*s. Haha

**Fieryfoxpaws: **Yeah. Either one of those characters can wipe out the entire human race if they really gone rogue. That's why we have the Justice League. Hahaha. Thanks!

**Pravda93: **Thank you for appreciating the fic sir! Rest assured that I'll keep doing my best on the next Chapters sir!

**Kinunatzs: **Thanks for your input sir. I understand that Kaguya already had the third eye even before eating the Chakra Fruit, but on this fic, I made it as Kaguya acquired Rinne Sharingan after consuming the Chakra Fruit.

**Ugh:**No problem with that sir! Thank you for your constructive criticism. I have some few new twists for the story in this Chapter, so I hope you will also find it to be your liking. Thank you!

**Frankieu: **Yup. Some things will change due to Naruto and his team's exploits. I am not sure about Grodd retiring, but I believe, with his twisted character, he'll be coming against Naruto to determine what the Shinobi just did to him. Thank you for your input!

**ARSLOTHES: **Uhm, I don't know about Naruto having girls from each faction. I don't want this fic to become a regular harem fic that all girls fell in love with the same guy and these girls agree to share the guy with each other. I prefer girls having rivalry on their affection for the MC than having all the girls fell head-over-heels to that one guy. But on a side note, Batgirl and Supergirl will have a little crush to the Shinobi out of curiosity. But I don't know if I can push more than that. Thank you!

**Dark sword of vengeance: **Thank you for your appreciation to this fic sir! I really do appreciate it. Honestly, I am actually thinking of naming the group as Akatsuki. But I don't know if it will have a big impact on the story. But due to your input, I'll also consider that option as well. Thank you!

**Keshauncelestin: **Thank you for the commendation sir! I'm glad that you liked this fic. About Kurama, don't worry sir. I'll have him play a bigger role on the upcoming arcs. But for now, I want his existence to be a secret until the right time. Thank you!

**BoggyGReaper: **Thank you so much. That's really flattering for making this fic as your favorite story. There'll be more arcs left but I already have a draft on how the ending of this fic should be. So this story will end some time, but not yet in the near future due to my hectic schedule. Thank you so much!

**Agitofang666: **Thank you! Yup, I didn't leave a cliffhanger on the past Chapter since I don't have a reason doing so. May I ask how can I send you a shout out for each Chapter release? I honestly don't know much about the site's terms. Thank you again sir.

**timur ootsuki: **Thank you for your input sir. I'm glad that you liked the story. I apologize though for my grammar mistakes. I'm trying my best to improve sir by reading lots of novels on my free time. Thanks.

**William: **Hello sir! I'm glad that you liked the previous Chapter. Here comes the conclusion and the teaser for the next arc… probably one of the biggest arcs of the story… I think. Haha. As for the Thanagarian Invasion, of course, that arc will be included. The Thanagarian Invasion will be the foundation of expanding the Justice League after all. Though that arc will also have major twists like on how I do with most DCAU related arcs. Thanks!

**Harasan21: **Hello sir. Actually I wanted to include Luffy on this fic but I can't find any logical story for him to be included in the plot. As for Ichigo, you'll find out on this Chapter. Thanks!

**Yami no Zero: **Hi there sir! Thank you for leaving a review! Well, I do respect Mr. Fairytail Dragonslayers story since it is quite hard to calculate those things. I commend him as a fellow Naruto fan. But in the end, we have different point of views regarding matters and I won't force my own point of views to anyone. So I won't use his calculations and story as inspiration.

**R-King93: **Arigato sir! Part of the next arc will be about Naruto's already foreshadowed power-up. And he will become very very powerful than just the Ashura power-up from the Naruto Manga. So I'll also be looking forward for the Battla Avatar as well. Thanks!

**RandyNyema: **Thank you for always supporting me sir! Yeah. There still are a lot of ideas popping out of my head for this fic, so please always look forward for it. Thank you!

**Eaglestorm27: **Yes sir. Fanfic are prone to inconsistencies if we will base the law of reality on the fictional world ones. I don't think much about technicalities while writing stories as long as I can write enjoyable story and near logical developments. In the end, it's still up to us on how we can enjoy a story while ignoring the inconsistencies. The Eight Kings will play a role later on this fic. I just wanted them to be 'hidden' for now since there is no need for them to appear yet… And as for now, I don't know if I can include other Universes but I'll include a new one if the plot demands it.

And Naruto can use Ashura skills in Base Mode. That's what it meant when he mastered one power, for me that is. Naruto might be innovative, but if he can do something without innovating, he'll just charge right into it. Thank you!

**Keiren-kun89: **Thanks for your own opinion. Though I have him act like that based on how Kurama trained Naruto on the dimension rift.

**Capturinggod200: **Hmm… I don't know about the Joker, but after witnessing the battle against the villains, I doubt regular villains would pose any threat against the Shounen Heroes unless they have a way to neutralize the battle-honed heroes. Thank you for your review sir!

**Leopk4003: **Thank you for acknowledgement sir! I don't know how should I answer your first question regarding So6P, but a part of the next arc after this Chapter will be about Naruto's power-up, Ashura's power included. So it will depend on how things will turn out if So6P will appear first or Kaguya.  
>As for your questions…<br>Well, it is indeed quite a headache to manage all these characters and plots at a given time. Though this may sound unbelievable for you, for me, these characters are my favorite ones that's why I made a fic for them. So even if the plot became so convoluted, I'll know how I will play the characters or how I will proceed on the lot because I always wanted to fight together instead of the fans forcing them to fight thru feats.  
>Naruto CAN become immortal if he wanted to. His lineage and other buffs will allow him to outlast every living things, possibly next to time itself. But I doubt that it was his character to wish for being immortal. But Sasuke might be a different case. Haha.<br>He can use other elements after his power-up on the next arc similar to awakening Ashura's power.  
>I honestly don't know how powerful really is when he goes all out. Even without using almost any of his power-ups, he's about to receive another UBER-power up on the next arc. But I wanted it to be like that since the final enemy will require him to go all out.<br>Thank you!

**Chaos S Cosmos: **Thank you for appreciating this fanfic sir! As for your suggestion, I actually had it in mind. Because the Shinobi World will play a role, major or minor, on the future Chapters of this fic. But what I can say is that, the Shinobi World will be on a dreadful state without Naruto's existence.

**Draconariumlux: **Hello sir! May I ask what do you mean when you mention 'write a reading stories of this'? Thanks!

**Joe: **That power-ups are on the way sir. It will be included on the next Arc. Thank you!

**Guest: **Naruto will have other companions from the Shinobi World on this fic so Sasuke won't play a role here sir. Thank you!

**Death: **Hello! The name of the primordial god of darkness is Erebus. Thanks!

**Evilrock: **Hello sir! Thank you for your input! The harem of this fic was strictly for the Jupiter Sisters and Skuld. And the plot demands it that's why I need to do so. That's why I apologize in advance… since I can't include Wonder Woman and Black Canary to the harem. Though it will be a good idea for them to have a spar even with them not being part of the harem.

**Nightmaster000, joe, hitman007pl, RobertLivesOn, mrmoK-00, Syareoo, Dr. Entity, Czar Joseph, PMBNS Omega, joe, keybalde master cole: **Thank you for continuously supporting this fic guys! I really do appreciate your simple reviews!

Well then, Chapter 28… here we come…

**_(From here, anything that might happen on this Chapter is entirely my personal point of view on how things will turn out. The Characters on this fic are a lot more powerful than their Manga counterparts respectively. Whatever happens on this Chapter is my view on how fights will turn out using the current powers that they have on this fic, but that doesn't mean that the results will be the same if the characters from their manga counterpart met and battle. So please don't bash me on this. Thank you!)_**

**_(Also, you might notice some plot hole or some things that I haven't covered up on the past and latest Chapters. However, rest assured that I will cover it up on the next Chapters. Since I can only write specific amounts of the story per Chapter. And also please check the Author's Note section during the end of the Chapter for some clarifications. Thank you.)_**

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 28**

The town's Central District…

The sky is clear with few thick clouds covering the sun's warm ray. However, almost everyone who is walking on the streets was wearing at least two layers of clothing even if they are walking outside with visible nice weather. After all, the season of fall is almost over as winter will be coming over on the next few days.

One the sidewalk of one of the streets, Naruto simply walked with blank expression on his face, his arms slid within the empty pockets of his thick orange-colored jacket. He is hiding his chin and mouth within the thick red scarf that Belldandy knitted for him as the chilly winds were affecting his body. As he slowly walked towards the destination that he had in mind, he smiled after seeing some of the last leaves of sakura trees falling like light feathers as they are being blown by the mild wind…

'I can use Chakra to warm myself from this cold wind, but… I guess I should also get accustomed on how normal people of this world usually feel on this kind of temperature…' He said as he continued his trek within the Central District… 'For now, I need to visit Shiori to see if she had already finished editing our novel, then… for Skuld…' He gave a sulking expression while remembering the youngest Norse Goddess. 'She still isn't talking to me that much. But I know that she isn't angry at me anymore. But is she still isn't talking to me, so she might actually be angry at me. I don't know anymore…'

After all, even after everything that happened, Naruto still can't understand why Skuld continued to avert her gaze each time their eyes accidentally met even while both of them are in the temple. He can feel that Skuld wanted to say something, but each time that he tried approaching her, she will just ran away from him. Each time he tried to catch up to her, Skuld's created mechas, Siegel and Banpei, will confront him on their own violent ways. That made him feel a little distant with his Goddess contract partner. He doesn't want it to continue like this, so he just decided to do something for Skuld. But until now, he still can't figure out what he can do for her…

'But still, I can't believe that we still need to wait for whatever New Hell is planning after everything that happened during the Gathering with that Hild person…' He said while remembering the events that happened after the battle between the super-villain team and the Justice Lords…

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback Start-<em>

* * *

><p><em>After the previous battle, Naruto, Yusuke, Goku, Vegetta and Raizen returned to Genkai's temple thru Son Goku's Shunkan Ido technique. Almost everyone welcomed them back with a big smile on their faces, congratulating them for a job well done. Even if Belldandy, Yukina and Botan are supposed to be in charge on cooking for the food, Yusuke and Naruto volunteered themselves to cook for the group since Yusuke wanted to show his signature Ramen dish to the blonde Shinobi, while Naruto prepared different kinds of Ramen that he learned while working with the Sumire Ramen Shop. In the end, everyone didn't get any other choice but to eat nothing but Ramen. Good thing though, they are delicious enough that made the Saiyans even asked for more bowls.<em>

_Goku and Yusuke animatedly exchanged stories about their previous battle against the villains and the Justice Lords to Gohan, Goten and Trunks while Hiei and Vegetta just sat in separate corners of the room, acting annoyed due to all the noise. Yoko Kurama, Koenma and Raizen seemed to be discussing something with Whis, Beerus, Urd and the Daimakaicho. The Jupiter Sisters were talking with Haqua about some information regarding Nifheim. While Belldandy, Skuld, Yukina and Botan are doing dishes after the Saiyans left a huge amount of dishes during their little meal._

_"__It seemed like everyone is getting along pretty well even if they are existences that shouldn't be meddling with each other." Keiichi said in a simple smile as he stood beside Naruto who is sitting in meditating position. _

_"__What's wrong with that?" Naruto simply returned the gesture. "Even without the threat from New Hell, I believe that everyone here will become friends with each other. Because as for me, all of you guys are my valuable friends and trustworthy allies against whatever New Hell is planning."_

_"__Yeah. You always value your friends ever since the first time that you arrived on this world. That's how I also came to know you." Keiichi grinned like that of an older brother. "By the way, the way you defeated the other Superman was amazing. I thought you are more like a spellcaster after seeing how you fight, but now I can say that you can also create powerful physical attacks."_

_"__Haha.I am a Shinobi. Shinobi should always have additional weapons and techniques underneath the underneath that will be appropriate for any available situation or battle." Naruto simply replied. "But still, I feel great after fighting with them. I missed that feeling of fighting together with teammates that you can entrust your back with."_

_'__Well, you are the reason why everyone here is gathered after all.' Keiichi sighed internally. 'You really can do lot of amazing things without even trying, Naruto.' He said with newfound respect to his housemate._

_As everyone seemingly having a good time with each other…_

_"__Well… well… let's get back to the topic on hand." Hild clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Before the five of you fight with those so-called villains and superheroes, I believe that we have already decided to gather all the Jupiter Sisters first before we initiate anything against the Vintage of New Hell. After all, we already knew that they might be already prepared if all of you attacked New Hell without any plan or preparation, thus making all of you fall against their traps. However, let me ask everyone of you a question… what if New Hell initiated whatever they are planning even before the missing Jupiter Sisters were gathered completely?"_

_"__Then we'll fight them." Raizen replied without hesitation. "After all, I believe that the appearance of Kaguya's descendant and the activity of that New Hell's Government isn't just some random coincidence. Remember, the Weiss of Old Hell targeted Kaguya because of the overwhelming power she possess. If New Hell knew that you are Kaguya's descendant, they might not only be coming against the Goddesses. They might also be coming against you, Shinobi brat."_

_"__I see… You're right…" Naruto nodded to himself. "Well, I would prefer for them to target me than the Goddesses and my friends." He said with conviction. "There are still a lot of things that are left to be answered, but we can't just do anything on our own. We don't know what this Vintage of New Hell is planning. The last thing that I want to happen is making this world becoming a battleground of a major dimensional war between the ethereal worlds."_

_"__Understood. But still, we can't rule out the possibility that Vintage might execute their plan even before we were able to locate the remaining Jupiter Goddesses. Sure we can fight them, but we can't always be just on defensive, especially now that we still don't know how many Weiss are being bred within their humans hosts after fleeing from the seal created during the AlmageMachina." Yoko Kurama replied._

_"__Add to the fact that it's been a while since New Hell's last activity. They used to be aggressive on their plans, but now we haven't heard a single thing about them. That alone should be more than enough that they are about to do something big once they show their ugly faces again." Hiei said._

_"__You mean they are gathering their forces in preparation for a big attack…" Yusuke asked. Hiei replied with a nod._

_"__Then don't you guys think it is the more reason for us to take the initiative against them instead of waiting on whatever next move that they might intend to do?" Son Gohan inquired._

_"__We can't." Vulcanus spoke thru Tsukiyo's doll, Luna. "Aside from the fact that we have little to no evidence against them, attacking them without proper reason will simply widen the gap for conflicts and misunderstanding that may result on a war. All of you are powerful warriors, and along us Jupiter Goddesses here who have already restored our full Goddess powers, we can fight and protect ourselves on whatever battle might happen. But that won't change the fact that the Human World will be affected by the war. Remember, we don't know how many thousands of Weiss are within the hearts of humans who are feeding on their negative emotions. Even in Human World right now, we already have an unseen enemy that we can't just fight on our own whim."_

_"__And if one of our other weakened Sisters were caught on that battle, they won't have any means to protect themselves. Once we lost even one of our sisters, we can never create an appropriate formula to reseal the Weiss even with the assistance of the Norse Sisters and Naruto." Diana spoke as well._

_"__So in the end, it still all comes down to locating the other Jupiter Sisters first and restoring their full powers, then deal with whatever plans that Vintage of New Hell may execute while we are doing so." Haqua simply said._

_Everyone got quiet, simply thinking of any possible ideas that can help on their current situation._

_"__Well, it can't be help if it goes like that, right?" Son Goku said in a lively voice. "Despite all those thinking that I barely understood, in the end, all we need to do is to fight against whatever those New Hell guys might dish out. That's more than enough for me!"_

_"__Same here. That's the reason itself why we tag along with Beerus-sama on this world on the first place... to fight some entertaining battles that we are now barely experiencing on our own world." Vegetta affirmed Goku's statement._

_"__You Saiyans really loved to fight, especially the two of you." Beerus just sighed with a smirk. "Well, same goes for me. I did went here to meet the kid that appeared on my dreams. Now that I have already seen his potential, I wanted to see how powerful he might become and see if he really had what it takes to become my possible successor."_

_"__Beerus-sama's successor? You mean… Naruto?" Trunks said in surprised expression._

_"__Right. Even of Naruto came from another reality outside of ours, his blood still is that of this reality. Remember, Beerus is also a native of the 9__th__ Universe as a descendant of a powerful god that's why he became the God of Destruction (Information from Chapter 16). If Naruto really is a descendant from a powerful god known as Kaguya of this reality along with the powers that are yet to be awaken within him, he really has a potential to become Beerus-sama's successor." Whis explained calmly._

_"__Hey. You guys are talking like I am not with you." Naruto said with squinted eyes. "I don't know about this successor thing, but please don't give me additional things to think about."_

_"__Father declined to become Beerus-sama's successor… now Naruto has the potential to become Beerus-sama's successor?" Goten muttered in awe. "Well, that's a lot of things to think about for you, Naruto." Goten grinned towards the Shinobi._

_"__Then why don't we just settle things with Vintage of New Hell first before talking about this successor thing?" Skuld growled to Beerus. "I know it's not up to me to decide about those things. But for now, all of us needs to prepare for whatever trouble that we may face against those guys from New Hell." She said in protective tone, making Naruto smile after realizing that Skuld is always there to retort on his place each time he is confused on each situation. Now that he realized it, she is always like that… he remembered all those times that he is spending time with her… and sure though, even if she isn't expressing her true feelings, Naruto just realized that Skuld really is looking out for him…_

_That made him feel something warm within him…_

_It is then that he realized that he is looking blankly towards Skuld while Skuld was now also looking towards him. Skuld immediately turn her head away from him with matching pout, trying to hide the forming blush on her face…_

_"__Even if you're still angry at me, thank you for always looking out for me, Skuld." Naruto said in a sincere tone._

_"__Wha…?" Skuld blushed bashfully after hearing Naruto's earnest words. But she also felt embarrassed since everyone on the room heard Naruto's words. "What are you talking about!? I… I don't care that much about you! But I am not… angry at you!" She retorted with slight stuttering._

_"__You're not angry at me anymore? But why are you still yelling at me?" Naruto inquired with innocent expression._

_"…__!" Skuld visibly flinched after realizing that her mouth spoke something embarrassing subconsciously. "I take that back! I still am angry at you… you dumb Shinobi!"_

_"__What was that all about?" Naruto simply reacted with squinted eyes, making almost everyone giggle and laugh after hearing the little exchange from the two contract partners. However…_

_"__Flirting with another girl even with Tsukiyo around…" Vulcanus glared comically towards Naruto._

_"…__And acting all innocent about it even in front of Kanon…?" Apollo also glared at him comically._

_"…__Are you really not doing this on purpose even in front of Tenri…Uzumaki-san?" Diana joined her other Goddess Sisters._

_"__Haaah?"Naruto pointed his right index finger with his usual comic complaining pose. "I don't get it why you guys are getting angry at me all the time! But please say it directly at me or I won't understand why your acting like that at me -ttebayo!?" He yelled comically._

_That made the present Jupiter Sisters froze for a moment, then blushed on behalf of their female human hosts._

_"__That's absurd…" The three of them muttered at the same time._

_"__Now that was amusing." Daimakaicho Hild giggled for the first time._

_"__Above those villains and Vintage, can the Chosen Child really make it through these situations concerning the Goddesses of the Jupiter and Norse Pantheon? Ho ho ho…!" Whis laughed on his usual way as he is also amused on seeing such scene…_

_"__Let's get back on track. So basically, locating the Jupiter Sisters first will be our main priority. And the Chosen Child, Uzumaki Naruto, will be the main responsible for this." Urd said in a similar commanding tone like that of her mother's._

_Skuld and the Jupiter Sisters sighed after realizing that there are no other ways to put it._

_"__Wait a sec." Naruto objected. "How do I suppose top locate the Jupiter Sisters on my own? I don't even know their presence for me to be able to locate them."_

_"__Well, you already did met and befriend the three of them. So three more will only be a piece of cake." Yusuke grinned as if it is some other people's problem._

_"__I can say that Uzumaki-san meeting the three of us are just some random coincidence." Diana replied. "He befriended our host without knowing the presence of the Goddesses within us, except me and Tenri's case."_

_"__Then, wouldn't that be too great of a great coincidence?" Hild smiled in a creepy way. "Three more coincidences won't hurt. As a matter of fact… the prophecy of the Chosen Child itself stated that 'The hope who will gather the fallen gods to revive them in their former glory…'.Your female human hosts meeting the Chosen Child and reviving your Goddess full powers as your current state right now might be a coincidence, but fate itself is leading him to do fulfill the prophecy even if he doesn't want to admit it. To revive the Goddesses, they must be around the Chosen Child… somewhere that each of them can be easily within his own reach. Isn't it enough evidence for the three of you that all of you are studying on the same school as of Uzumaki Naruto?"_

_The Jupiter Sisters got surprised after thinking about what the Daimakaicho had said. True though, not only that their hosts are on the same school as that of Naruto's, but as if an unknown powerful thread of fate is leading them to meet and befriend Naruto with them not even knowing the truth of the prophecy in the first place._

_"__Does that mean… that our other sisters… are also around the us, or more specifically, acquainted to Naruto all this time?" Apollo said in surprise._

_"__I see. Then that matched that coincidence when we felt another of our Sister has able to restore her full powers during the time that Uzumaki arrived after fighting that monster called Doomsday (happened from Chapter 25 when Yui learned Naruto's alter ego, Shinobi)." Vulcanus said in thinking pose._

_"__Well, you guys are right." Naruto nodded to himself, not realizing that the Goddess involved is within Yui Goido. "But isn't that too much of a coincidence if that so? I mean, how come that all of the Jupiter Sisters who are supposed to be scattered on random locations around the world are all on the same location, even possibly on the same school, as that of me?"_

_"__You might not know it, but the Maijima Town actually exists on the same coordinates on where the Almage Machina happened on New Hell." Haqua revealed. "To put it bluntly, the seal created by the Jupiter Sisters against the Weiss are existing on the very same location. Literally, if you will create a dimensional wormhole like that of Garganta on this town to enter New Hell without changing the desired coordinates, you will arrive on the battlefield where the Almage Machina and the seal were located._

_Naruto and the Jupiter Sisters got surprised after hearing Haqua's revelation._

_"__So basically, during the incident when the Weiss broke the seal, they have created a wormhole that made Maijima Town as their gateway to the material world. And with the seal that was literally created by the Jupiter Sisters got broken, on their powerless state due to the seal, they were dragged here on the Maijima Town together with them. And they are accidentally sealed within female human hosts with pure hearts for them to gradually restore their powers." Belldandy summarized. "We didn't know about this from the Norse faction."_

_"__It is also too late for me to do something about it because that event was blocked within the Nifheim's system, the Nidheg (counterpart of Norse' Yggdrasil system)." Hild sighed. "New Hell said that they'll take care of it, so I let them. I didn't know that they are planning something this big such as trying to eliminate the Goddesses."_

_"__But now you guys have said it, I think it is quite impossible for the Goddesses still to be gathered in one place despite everything that you have concluded." Naruto muttered. "Remember, Diana, Vulcanus, Apollo along with their other sisters were still weakened due to the destroyed seal. With the Weiss dragging them, they shouldn't have enough power to locate an appropriate, pure-hearted hosts properly."_

_"__What are you pointing out then?" Yoko Kurama inquired._

_"__Someone from New Hell understood the darkness of Vintage's plan. So even if that someone can't do anything to stop New Hell from breaking the Goddess seal against the Weiss, that someone still went out of her way just to save the Goddesses during the escape of the Weiss and pulled the strings to seal the Goddesses to the appropriate female human hosts. Due to that, I believe that we still have an unknown ally who can possibly help us in locating the other missing Jupiter Sisters. That's what I think." Naruto explained_

_"__I see… you're right, Uzumaki." Haqua said in visible stunned voice. "And I can't think of anyone else responsible for that… aside from… Dokurou-sama…"_

_"__Dokurou? You mean the former Nifheim General who bravely fought against Old Hell during the Almage Machina?" Koenma inquired._

_"__Yes. We didn't know why, but she vehemently disagreed on using that unknown power to seal the Weiss during the war. Due to that, she was treated as a traitor and sentenced by death. But she was able to escape on thru her prison without any trace. That time, I didn't know that the unknown power that Dokurou-sama mentioned were the power of the Goddesses. Up until now, we didn't have any information about what happened to her…" Haqua replied._

_"__If what you realized and said were true, then everything fell on the right place." Urd said. "After all, weakened Goddesses don't have any means to protect themselves. But all this time, despite the fact that New Hell created this Runaway Spirit Squad with their true aim is to hunt down the Goddesses, New Hell still weren't able to locate any of the weakened Goddesses. So we can say that this person that you are thinking is a lot closer to you than you can even imagine for. After all, she might also be protecting the Goddesses host in the shadows, just like what you are doing, Naruto. In fact, this Dokurou might even be attending the same school as of you."_

_"__Well, that's good to know." Naruto smiled. "But who is she in school?"_

_"__Hey guys, I have an idea." Skuld suddenly said with a smile. "Why don't we just create the same device that the Runaway Spirit Squad is using to locate the missing Goddesses? I'll modify it so we can use it properly!"_

_"__That won't help." Diana kindly smiled to Skuld. "Our other missing sisters have already taken precaution after realizing what happened against the Nifheim Generals on the altered Fuzetsu. I believe that they have already realized that New Hell is targeting us. That's why this time, all of my other weakened sisters will be cautious of anyone who will try to approach them, especially those who have knowledge on the current situation. So they can no longer be sensed or located thru that sensor."_

_"__That simply means that it will also be harder to locate them even if we try sensing them or even by trying to use a modified tracker like that of the Runaway Spirit Squad's." Apollo seriously said._

_"__Alright."Naruto smiled in relief. "I'm glad that they won't trust anyone easily. That's one less thing to worry about –ttebayo. I still can't accept this Chosen Child thing. But I'll do what I can to locate the other Goddesses. If really are just around me, then… I just hope that they're doing well…"_

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback End-<em>

* * *

><p>"And after that… everyone just spend time bonding with each other, as if they've already knew each other for years." Naruto smiled to himself. "But with all this in mind, do I really have what it takes to locate the Goddesses on time? I don't even have the appropriate means to locate them."<p>

**"****Yeah. But that's more fun. With all your sensing abilities, you can actually locate them easily like child's play. But if those Goddesses right now will be hiding their true Goddess presences, then you'll be back on using basic Shinobi Tactics 101, information gathering." **Juubi Kurama muttered within Naruto's mindscape.

'Yeah right. But still, we don't know what Vintage of New Hell really is capable of.' Naruto muttered, still walking down the sidewalk beneath the falling sakura tree petals. 'Those Goddess trackers… the altered Fuzetsu that will render them powerless… along with other mysterious powers created to eliminate the Goddesses… I don't know if I can really protect them on my own. Sure though, I can protect Tenri, Kanon and Tsukiyo, but how about the other weakened Goddesses that I still don't have any contact with?'

**'****So you're finally realizing that despite all the power that you already have, you still can't do anything alone?'**

'I already know that fact even during the 4thShinobi World War. That's why I am glad that we have new trustworthy allies against New Hell's schemes.' Naruto replied.

**'****But remember, one of them don't trust you that much. That Toushin Raizen.'**

'I know. But he isn't intending to do anything against us unless he found a reason. After all, I might actually be a descendant of a being that he really wanted to defeat.'

**'****Well, you can always fight him and take him down to show him who's the boss. You have the power to beat him down after all.'**

'I don't want to engage unnecessary battles. That might cause misunderstanding on this new alliance of ours with the Makai Kings.'

**'****Well, it's you. To think that after everything that happened on the Shinobi World, you'll still end up attracting trouble on this new world without even trying.'**

'You're right. I just wanted to have a normal life here. But now, after all that just happened, my normal life seemed to drift away before I even knew it.' Naruto said with exaggerated sigh. 'Well, I don't have any right to dream about normal life since I, myself, aren't normal. My friends are involved in all of this, so all that I need to do is to protect them and fight for them. That's all that matters now.'

**'****Spoken like a true Shinobi… You really have grown… kid.' **Juubi Kurama grunted as he shut his eyes, taking a nap.

'Thanks, Kurama. I won't make it this far without you.' Naruto grinned to his god-like Bijuu before escaping from his mental mindscape.

"Well, it's still an hour before my scheduled meeting with Shiori on the public library. Well, it's a library so I can kill some time there…" Naruto said to himself as he continued his trek to his destination. After all, aside from reading various novels for reference on his novel, Naruto also became quite interested on those powerful, somewhat fictional weapons from this world history's ancient times such as Gae Bolg, Hrunting, Arondight, and Excalibur. After all, even if those weapons were used by heroic beings from ancient times and even if Naruto himself already had his own ultimate weapon, the Sword of Nunoboku, he can't help but thought of those weapons as 'something awesomely cool' for him.

Aside from his increasing weapon fetish, Naruto still didn't stop training on his mindscape with Juubi Kurama every night, for him to make sure that he will always be on top shape, or even better than before. After all, their alliance still doesn't have any idea what New Hell is planning, and now that they still can't do any move due to lack of information against New Hell's schemes, all that's left for them is to be prepared for whatever New Hell is planning… for him to protect his friends and this world from being enveloped by an unknown chaos…

Upon passing on a sidewalk fruit stand… since he is so deep in thought, Naruto didn't realize that a very close acquaintance of his' is taking a light jogging on the other side of the road…

"Whoa… Uzumaki?" The campus track team ace, Takahara Ayumi, muttered after seeing the blonde Shinobi walking on the other side of the road. She then decided to approach him. But she remembered something that froze her on her tracks… as if she remembered something embarrassing…

_'__Don't doubt yourself! Just express your honest feelings! And since it is you, I know everything will work out just fine!'_ She remembered the very words that Naruto said to her during their last meeting on the library (from Chapter 24).

Remembering those words made the Mai-High Missile blush cutely. After all, after hearing those words made him made her realize her own feelings for that blonde knucklehead. And seeing him right now made her want to approach him, but at the same time, felt troubled because she doesn't know if she can hold her feelings back while talking to him…

"Kyaahh…!" A sudden yell immediately caught Naruto and Ayumi's train of thought. The two of them immediately looked towards the female person who yelled, only to see a gush of wind passing on the road coming from a motorcycle, a riding-in-tandem to be exact, with the back-ride holding an expensive-looking, elegant shoulder bag.

"A snatcher who's using a motorcycle to escape!"Ayumi yelled in surprise. "Someone call the police!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes towards the blitzing motorcycle who were now running at nearly 100 km/h. The motorcycle has already passed by him, around 10 meters away. Well, for everyone else, the speed of the motorcycle is already too fast to be caught. But for Naruto, the speeding motorcycle is simply similar to a Jounin running using its regular speed, in slow motion.

As he is currently passing on a sidewalk fruit stand, the Shinobi then immediately but carefully looked around. Seeing that everyone on the sidewalk were looking either towards the girl who yelled after having her bag snatched or at the blitzing motorcycle, he picked up an apple on the fruit stand and applied a tiny amount of Chakra on it. After making sure that no one will see what he is about to do, he threw the apple sharply directly towards the handlebar of the motorcycle. The apple, thrown at bullet-speed, hit the handlebar of the motorcycle with enough force to send the motorcycle crashing on the sidewalk with the two riders being slammed on one of the sakura trees on the sidewalk and the other on the nearby wall.

Everyone got surprised after seeing how the riders seemingly losing control of the motorcycle on their own. The town people immediately seize the two snatchers. On the other hand, Ayumi immediately looked around, only to see Naruto who is retreating his stretched arm as if he threw something.

"Obaa-san. Here is my payment for the apple." Naruto grinned towards the fruit vendor.

"Did you… threw that apple?" The fruit vendor asked in perplexed reaction. Naruto simply replied with a nod.

"Please don't tell anyone about it." Naruto bowed as he continued walking towards his destination, ignoring the crowding people who are seizing the two criminals.

"Did Uzumaki-kun… do that?" Ayumi muttered while looking towards the surprised reaction of the vendor and the retreating Naruto. Using an apple like that of a stone and throw it sharply with insane accuracy for hitting the motorcycle handlebar that was moving above 100 km/h is quite awesome and cool on her book. That's why she decided to chase the blonde knucklehead instead of joining the town people on restraining the criminals.

Actually, Naruto just threw the apple with enough power to make the motorcycle get off-balance. The speed and power of the thrown 'projectile' is simply similar to that of a Genin learning the basics on how to throw a kunai or shuriken. After all, if he used his true strength on throwing the apple, he is afraid that the apple won't hit the handlebar because the apple will burn itself midway due to immense friction before hitting its target.

"I hope no one else saw me do that." Naruto sighed.

"But I saw you too, Uzumaki-kun." Ayumi said, surprising the knucklehead, as she ran pass by him and stopped right in front of him, now smiling energetically towards him.

"Ayumi?" Naruto simply muttered. "I thought another motorcycle ran pass thru me…" He said as he already sensed someone running towards him from behind, but he didn't realize that it was Ayumi until now.

"Are you treating me now as a vehicle…Uzumaki-kun?" Ayumi said once again with angelic smile, but it is more of a threatening one.

"Well, not really. That's just comparison. Comparison." Naruto gestured by waving two hands in front of him.

"That's just the same!" Ayumi pouted. She then gathered all her courage and grabbed Naruto's right hand, then pulled him on the other alleyway near them. "You don't want anyone else to see what you have done right? So then we need to get out of here fast."

"So you really did saw me?" Naruto said absentmindedly while being dragged by the girl.

"Yep. But don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Ayumi smiled cheerfully as they pass thru the other street that was connected to the Shopping District. "Under one condition."

"I knew it." Naruto just gave a surrendering smile.

"Treat me with some takoyaki." Ayumi leaned herself forward with an earnest smile.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh…" Skuld just woke up, rubbing her eyes. "…I overslept."<p>

The youngest of the Norse Sisters then fixed herself and went out of her room.

"I wonder where Naruto is right now…?" She muttered as she walked towards the living room, expecting for her blonde partner to be there. But all that she saw was Belldandy cleaning the house with Keiichi on the yard, fixing something on his motorcycle.

"Good morning, my little sister." Belldandy greeted Skuld gracefully. "It looks like you overslept. That's rare."

"Uhm… Yeah…" Skuld simply replied to her sister. After all, she really is an early riser as she always tried to help Belldandy on household chores. But due to the current events that happened, she slept late last night because she is thinking about a lot of things. With all those things that was talked about during the gathering on Genkai's temple, it all comes down to one point… that her contract partner, Uzumaki Naruto, really is the center of everything that's happening right now… for being the Chosen Child and also as Goddess Kaguya's descendant…

During the gathering, she saw a fragment of Naruto's past… during the time that Naruto was fighting against Uchiha Madara in their most powerful forms… up to the event when the blonde Shinobi sacrificed his very existence to end the long battle…In those fragments of his memories alone was more than enough for Skuld to realize how much Naruto treasures his friends and his home world… And for her, it was a very painful fragment of his partner's past… because he disappeared right in front of those people who had finally acknowledged him as who he is… a true hero of the Shinobi world…

And now, after all those hard fought battle and painful experience from his own world, Naruto was now being drawn again into a major battle between the ethereal worlds. She knew that all that Naruto ever wanted right now is to experience peace on his own… something that he never experienced from his own world… but he was now once again get caught on this serious situation that leaves him with no other choice but to fight again… And that realization for Skuld made her feel frustrated… making her sleepless in the past nights…

Naruto needs to locate the other missing Jupiter Sisters since those Goddesses from other Pantheons have the appropriate kind of power to defeat the Weiss and stop whatever Vintage of New Hell is planning. She already knew that much, but still, is quite a lot for her to take. As a Goddess, selfish thoughts should be out of her system. But Naruto, as the Chosen Child and her contract partner, needs to awaken the power of the Jupiter Goddesses. The power of the Jupiter Sisters can only be awaken thru the power of love by harnessing the feelings of their female human hosts. That simply means Naruto must need to increase the affection of the Jupiter Sister's hosts for the Goddesses to restore their full powers…

And that thought alone made Skuld feel really irritated. She is Naruto's contract partner! So she can't just accept that her contract partner needs to do something like that to other girls! She knew that it was selfish of her, but she can't do anything about it. Even her beloved sister, Belldandy, once said, that when it comes to Keiichi, she can never be generous. And right now, she might be feeling the same thing when it comes to Naruto.

But before she knew it, Naruto was able to awaken not only one, but three Jupiter Sisters' powers with him not even knowing the true principle and process of how the powers of the Jupiter Sisters works. The hosts of those Jupiter Sisters were now having their affections to him, but Naruto still is oblivious on their feelings. Well, Naruto really has the character that most of the girls of their age like. The more time you spend with him, the more that you will realize how special he is. That's what happened to her, and that's how she believed that those girls started to have feelings to him. It is just that, Naruto is a very oblivious person when it terms to girls feelings that's why he can't get even the most obvious hints of those girls feelings.

Well, it can't be helped. He became like that mostly because of his upbringing from his own world. Naruto is simply being kind to everyone. But his kindness can easily be misunderstood, especially by the girls of their age. That's why Skuld can't help but simply believe on her contract partner… because she believes that when the right time comes, Naruto will soon feel how special he is for her. That's why she decided that she will do everything for him… so one day, he can understand her true feelings for him. But that doesn't mean that she won't do anything after seeing him being close with other girls! She won't allow it! That's what she meant when she says that she will do her best for him.

"Suddenly spacing out after waking up, now blushing with wishful eyes… why do I feel like I know what you're thinking about, my beloved Imouto-chan…?" Urd whispered towards Skuld who was literally spacing out while blushing with her back leaning on one of the pillars of the temple.

"Urd..!" Skuld immediately jolted in surprise. She then looked towards her annoying eldest sister, then looked around to see Belldandy smiling with understanding expression along with Keiichi who stopped fixing his motorcycle for a while. "I… I'm just sleepy! That's all!"

"But you just woke up." Keiichi grinned towards her.

"Shut up!" Skuld yelled. She then realized that Naruto wasn't around. "Where's Naruto?"

"He said that he needs to meet up with his novel's editor for the finishing touches of the latest volume of his novel. He said that you're still asleep that's why he wasn't able to bid farewell personally to you. And besides, he still thinks that you're still angry at him." Belldandy explained.

"Well…" Skuld then looked down on the floor. Indeed, she is acting all angry on the past days in front of Naruto. But she really isn't angry at him. She was just irritated. That's all. Especially while thinking that Naruto has a lot of beautiful female friends… "I really am not angry at him. I just don't know what I should say to him. And my irritation always gets the best of me."

"I see. If you keep acting like that, you'll lose him before you even know it." Urd said in teasing tone.

"If you don't have any appropriate things to say, then don't speak Urd." Skuld pouted to the eldest Goddess around.

"What I'm saying is actually the truth. You can clearly see that those other girls also like him. If you keep pushing him away due to your childish attitudes, you will really lose him for real." Urd said, this time in serious tone.

"I know…" Skuld said in a low, dejected tone. "…I always talk big, but cannot accomplish anything."

"Skuld… you shouldn't worry about it that much." Belldandy smiled to Skuld. "Naruto treasures you as much as how he treasures everyone else. But I can see him looking at you in a much more special way. I believe that the two of you just need to be honest to your feelings, and everything will work out just fine."

"Onee-sama…" Skuld smiled to Belldandy.

"Let's prepare dinner together later Skuld. That way, you can express your feelings by cooking Naruto's favorite dishes." Belldandy said to her sister.

"Hai!" Skuld nodded frantically with bright expression. "Arigato, Onee-sama." Belldandy simply nodded to her, then continued her household duties.

"Hmm… now that you think about it, since when did it become an open secret to this house that you like Naruto, Skuld?" Keiichi said while scratching the back of his head.

"…!" Skuld then blushed furiously with her hair slowly rising comically. "Keiichi… you… SHUT UP!" Skuld yelled in embarrassment, making Urd laugh so hard in amusement…

'But still... all that I ever wanted right now... is to know what that idiot really feels about me...?' Skuld mused on her mind...

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Uzumaki…" Ayumi somewhat shyly looked towards Naruto, both of them are busy eating takoyaki. "You know, you are quite athletic on your own. You are capable of running as fast as me and you have unbelievable accuracy like what you did to stop those snatchers from getting away. Are you sure you don't want to join any sports club on our school?"<p>

Naruto and Ayumi are standing right beside the takoyaki store booth on the Central District of the town. A lot of people are now starting to gather around on that time of the day. And most of them are talking about the current events that involved the Justice League and the Justice Lords. Naruto can hear a lot of them, but decided to shrug it off. It's not that he wanted this to happen, but the creation of seemingly another powerful force that can fight and possibly surpass the Justice League is a bit too much for the entire world to accept, in positive and negative aspects.

"Well, I am busy with a lot of stuff. I have a part-time job as well. So I really don't have time for school clubs." Naruto simply replied while taking another bite of takoyaki.

"I see. It can't be helped then." Ayumi sighed with a smile. She then just realized just now… this is actually the first time that she was able to spend time with Naruto with just the two of them since they became officially acquainted during the time that Naruto is learning how to ride a bike. And most of the time, they will only meet by accident and only exchange some small pleasantries. That's why for her having Naruto as her partner on the three-legged race during the festival and also meeting him in the library with Shiori Shiomiya from last time is quite a good breather for her.

However, realizing that the two of them are spending time like this made Ayumi more self-conscious. After all, she is standing side-by-side with the guy that she likes. That's why she sneakily took her phone and used the reflection on the screen to see if her hair is fine, or rather, if she is looking fine. Seeing the desired appearance, she nodded to himself with confidence.

On the other hand, Naruto just ate his takoyaki clumsily while wondering why Ayumi acting all reserved beside him. This wasn't like her, he thought. After all, Naruto knew Ayumi as an energetic girl, somewhat similar to himself up to the point before Jiraiya's death. Well, removing other thoughts aside, he decided to spend time with Ayumi for now since it is still a bit too early for his scheduled meeting with Shiori in the public library.

After few moments of silence between the two…

"How are you doing?" Ayumi asked with tensed expression.

"Hmm… I'm fine, I guess." Naruto tilted his head. "By the way, I know I have already congratulated you thru email, but given the chance, I will now personally congratulate you from being the first ranker on the last regional meet. Congrats!"

"Oh… yeah. Thanks!" Ayumi seemed to cheer up a bit. "Did you watch the entire race?"

"Not really. I only watched the race where you're one of the competitors. That's why I know that you did great –ttebayo!" After all, Ayumi did win with great difference in distance against the 2nd placer. "You truly are befitting for the Mai-High Missile title! A real human missile!"

"It doesn't sound like you are complimenting me." Ayumi made a forced, somewhat threatening smile. "Uhm… do I look good in the TV… during the race?" She asked with a blush.

"Huh? I don't know. I watched you on the gym's sidelines so I don't know what you looked like on TV." Naruto simply replied. But that was more than enough for Ayumi to be surprised while blushing madly, creating visible steams popping off her head.

"You… you watched me personally?!" Ayumi yelled in embarrassed, complaining tone.

"Of course I do!" Naruto pouted. "I even requested one of your teammates to give you that energy drink that you drank before the race!"

"Wha…?!" Ayumi further retreated while remembering that part. True, she received an energy drink from one of her female teammates before the start of the race. But due to her focus, she forgot to ask her teammate about it. But she can clearly remember that her teammate is giving her a teasing grin during the time that she is handing that energy drink. "Why did you not give it to me personally?!"

"Because I don't want you to be distracted." Naruto simply replied. "It's an important race after all."

"Baka!" Ayumi yelled while blushing furiously. After all, she expected that Naruto will only watch the meet from TV. But now that she just knew that Naruto personally watched her competition, and even gave her that energy drink, she cannot help but feel embarrassed for herself. Right now, she is even cupping her cheeks while hiding her flustered face from the blonde knucklehead.

"Haha. I didn't know that you'll be that surprised. That's the reason itself why I didn't approach you during the meet. It's only me after all. All that I can do for you is to cheer for you on the sidelines." Naruto said while scratching his whisker marks on his right cheek with his right index finger.

"It's not like that! It's not 'only you'! It is because it is you!" Ayumi yelled again. "You didn't have to go out of your way to cheer for me… It is more than enough for me that I know that you are supporting me…"

"Well, I promised you before, didn't I? I promised that I'll watch and cheer for you on your upcoming meets. We promised that when you are teaching me how to ride a bike, didn't we?" Naruto grinned to the girl.

Ayumi cannot help but just smile while blushing like that of a tomato. Uzumaki Naruto really is the kind of person who knows how to surprise people… in more positive ways than one. She really liked him, but after learning what happened during the meet, she cannot help but start liking him even more. His stupid but honest personality, a guy who will always went out of his way for the sake of his friends… that made her feel hopelessly in love with him.

"If you keep doing something like that… you'll make me get the wrong idea…" Ayumi said while blushing madly.

"Don't worry about it. We're friends after all."

"That's what I'm actually worried about!" Ayumi yelled again, now with narrowed eyes towards Naruto. Her face still as red as tomato.

Naruto simply gulped exaggeratedly. He can sense Ayumi's troubled feelings, even her facial expressions indicates the same. She's a girl who is honest to her feelings after all. But he doesn't know how to properly respond, because he really can't understand why Ayumi suddenly acting all reserved like this in front of him.

"Well…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "…you really looked cool during the race. You won by a large margin even against those teams with boys as anchors… as if you're not a girl yourself."

It is then that Ayumi's embarrassed expression became that of a pissed-off person.

"What do you mean?" Ayumi dangerously narrowed her eyes.

"No… nothing." Naruto just said with thick sweat falling from his forehead.

"I see. I'm sorry if I'm not that much of a girl for you." Ayumi said with sad tone, her expression sulking while turning her face away from him.

"Haah?! I didn't mean it like that!" Naruto immediately replied, trying to explain himself. "I mean, you're not just like any ordinary girl! You have proven something even as a girl! You even defeated the boys on a sport where boys are supposed to be superior than girls. That's why I think you looked cool back there!"

"Really… Is that what you really meant?" Ayumi said in a low voice.

"Yeah." Naruto replied by nodding frantically.

"I see. I'm glad." Ayumi sighed in relief. It's been a while since she noted it for herself, but each time that she's talking Naruto, Ayumi mentally created serious rule for herself to clarify what the Shinobi was saying, since his words are prone to be misunderstood.

Well, he is always like that even before the first time that they met each other. He will always say what he wanted to say, but still, he will always consider what other people around him feels. When he has given his word, he will do whatever it takes to do it. He'll help if he can, regardless of the situation. Most of the time, he even put other people first before his own benefit. That's how Ayumi knew him… and that's how she started liking him…

She actually isn't interested that much in romance. Her duty in the track field is very important for her. In fact, Naruto is the one responsible for renewing her interest in her track team. And that fact itself is the reason why she started to become interested to him. Each time she knew or see another side of him, she cannot help but feel something within her, from admiration up to something more… and before she knew it, she can't help but think of him more and more… for once, she felt like just another love struck girl… but she liked that feeling…

Realizing everything that she feels right now, Ayumi inhaled exaggeratedly, she then nodded to herself, as if gathering her inner courage for herself. "Hey… what kind of girl do you like?"

"What kind of girl that I like?" Naruto said with squinted eyes. "That's kinda random."

"Just answer." Ayumi said without looking towards Naruto.

"Alright." Naruto sighed. He doesn't know why Ayumi suddenly asked such kind of question. Thinking appropriately of what proper response that he needed to say… 'How should I answer that? I like Sakura. But that doesn't mean that I don't like Hinata. That means I like both of them. Well, they are my friends so that's natural. But what does it specifically mean when the term 'like' was muttered by a girl?' Naruto muttered within his head while the Juubi Kurama just gave a snort to him, as if making fun of his oblivious Jinchuuriki.

"Naruto, please answer." Ayumi said, surprising Naruto since Ayumi now is giving somewhat a pleading expression.

"Well, I don't know." Naruto answered honestly as he looked towards the blue sky. "I honestly don't know what do you mean by your question, but as long as the girl accepts me as who I am, then that's more than enough for me." Naruto then looked to the ground. "My mother told me before, if I'll have to look for a girlfriend, I need to try finding someone like her. I don't know if she meant that as someone who has the same personality or appearance as of her, or someone who will really love me just like on how she loves me. So up until now, I still don't know how to answer your question."

"I understand." Ayumi simply replied after seeing the nostalgic smile from the guys beside him while talking about his mother. "You really do love your mother, aren't you?"

"Yeah. She's the best Mom that I could ever wish for." Naruto replied with a wide grin to Ayumi.

After seeing the bright smile from the blonde knucklehead, Ayumi felt something warm within her, something that gathered her courage to say what she always wanted to say in front of this guy…

"Uzumaki... uhm… Naruto…" She said while blushing, averting her gaze from the Shinobi. Despite practicing on her own after reading a lot of romance tips from books that she borrowed from the campus library, Ayumi still felt very nervous now that she is in front of the person that she always imagined to express of her feelings for. But she can't just run away from her feelings anymore…

"Naruto… uhm… what will you do… if a close friend for you confessed her feelings for you?"

"Huh? What's that all about?" Naruto, despite being a regular stupid blockhead, somehow got taken by surprise after hearing the bashful question. In that instance, Naruto saw Ayumi's expression… sincere and hoping… yet determined… and that expression reminded him of those girls who talked to him with the same expression as of hers…

Hinata… during his fight against Pain (Naruto Manga)…

Skuld… after the battle against Hades (Chapter 23)…

Tenri… after learning his secret as the Shinobi (Chapter 23)…

Kanon… when he sent her home after fighting Hades (Chapter 23)…

Tsukiyo… before he left to battle the monster called Doomsday (Chapter 24)…

Yui… after his battle against Doomsday (Chapter 25)…

All of them… has that same kind of expression… he once again felt something warm within himself. As if he felt something warm was filling the gaps on the void within his heart after everything that happened from his past. He doesn't know what this feeling is on words, but he really felt warm by feeling these emotions…

"I don't know… yet." Naruto smiled sincerely. "There are so many things that happened from my past, and a lot of things are happening to me right now. So I don't how I should respond. But… if her feelings are genuine… and if she really liked someone like me as who I am, then I'll treasure her like on how she also treasured me…"

Ayumi doesn't know how she should respond after hearing Naruto's reply. She doesn't know if she'll be sad because Naruto gave her a vague answer, but at the same time, she felt happy since he somewhat understood a part of Naruto's feelings, especially after seeing the sad eyes from the blonde Shinobi after hearing his answer. She doesn't know what happened from his past… but she felt like his past is the reason why he gave such a vague reply…

"Then… then… I have nothing to worry about…" Ayumi smiled weakly. "…because… I just want you to know… that I like you… Naruto…"

"Ayumi…" Naruto somehow had a light blush… a rare blush for someone like him… "Wha… what do you mean? Why do you like me?" He said, as if feeling lost in a new world on unexplained emotions.

"There are a lot of reasons why… but I can't just tell all of it right now…" Ayumi's shoulders and hand visibly shaking… "…after all, you don't need a reason to fell in love with someone…" She said as she hid her eyes on her bangs.

"Uhm… I see…" Naruto spoke… this is one of the few moments on his life that his talkative mouth doesn't know what to say…

"It's alright." Ayumi then beamed towards Naruto. "The way you talk… is like you are treating all your friends as someone special for you… I guess that also includes me, right?"

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded, still lost of what to say.

"I'm glad. That's a relief… for me to express my own feelings properly…" Ayumi then grabbed Naruto's right arm and linked it with her left arm, pulling Naruto's head down. She then whispered into Naruto's ears… "…that's why I'll do my best… so one day… I can become your most precious someone…"

Ayumi then let go of his arms and smiled cutely to the blonde, leaning forward while letting out her tongue playfully.

"Ahaha…" Naruto just scratched the back of his head. "Then it's a challenge. I want to see what you will do for that."

"Yep! And I'll make sure that I'll gonna win! Please continue cheering for me, ne?!" Ayumi beamed energetically.

The two of them then looked towards each other, feeling comfortable yet embarrassed with each other as they continue eating their now cold takoyaki…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Earth's orbit… Watchtower…<p>

The Justice League has finally sent their Justice Lord counterparts back on their own world after League Batman studied the portal created by the still unconscious Lord Batman. Even after everything that happened between the two superhero teams, they still bid a pleasant goodbye to each other, enough for the Justice League to realize that the Justice Lords can still change their ways even if the road ahead of this change will be a difficult one.

And as for now, the entire Justice League is now having a serious meeting inside the Watchtower's conference room…

"In the end, they really didn't need our help against those villains and Justice Lords." The Flash said towards the other members of the Justice League, thinking about the Shinobi and his team's previous battle.

"It simply indicates that they really are a very powerful team. That battle became a literal display of their powers in front of the entire world. And right now, the whole world is still in a major uproar after the world government lifting the Martial Law declared by the Justice Lords and also seeing another team composed of very powerful beings existing like that of the Justice League." Martian Manhunter just said without emotion.

"And to top that, this team defeated the Justice Lords, our counterpart who had nearly exact way of thinking and powers as of us." Hawkgirl said in a serious tone. "It is almost the same as of defeating the real Justice League right in front of the whole world. For all that we know, a lot of our enemies will now be aiming against them to use those powers to defeat us."

"But the Justice Lords don't have me." The Flash smirked with comic pride. "Maybe I can make a difference about that."

"No. You may be the fastest man alive, but that team, the Shinobi's team… can definitely do something against you to neutralize your speed advantage. They are used on fighting, too used to it that fighting against powerful beings is just the same as breathing for them…" Batman replied darkly to the speedster. "Above anything else, their advantage against us is their sheer fighting experience and ability to use their energy projection powers on the most appropriate way possible."

"I know what you're getting into Batman." Green Lantern narrowed his eyes. "Training and battle experience are the most important things that someone must learn for them to maximize their full potential. Some of us here are trained to some degree, but their experience on battles is on an entirely different level as that of us."

"They really are a powerful team. I can actually see them rivaling the power of the Pantheon of the Gods." Wonder Woman said her opinion.

"But still, even if they have defeated the Justice Lords, it doesn't mean that they can do the same against us." Superman commented.

"That's what I want to hear." Batman nodded to Superman, opting him to continue.

"Alright. Remember the time during our first meeting with the Justice Lords?" Superman asked his team mates. "All of them immediately attacked us before even all of us could even react. My Justice Lord counterpart immediately attacked me on a vital point, causing me to pass out right on the spot. And I can still feel the level of strength that he applied against me during that attack…"

"So what are you pointing out?" Wonder Woman asked the Kryptonian.

"What I mean is that, they do attack us without holding back. Using their full strength, they seized all of us before we could manage to fight back against them. Especially my Lord counterpart." Superman then stood on his chair and walked towards the transparent window where he can get a full view of the Earth. "If you are willing to knock someone out, especially if you already knew the ability of that someone, then you will use your full strength with the most appropriate attack to knock him out, am I right?"

Everyone, except Batman, nodded to Superman.

"So it is more of a fact than assumption that my Justice Lord counterpart attacked me at full strength to knock me out. Same goes for those of your counterparts who attacked you." Superman continued. "However, my counterpart who punched me at his full power, felt like I am just attacked using my current level of power. It is just that he attacked me on the spot where I will immediately be knocked out."

"What do you mean about 'your current level of power', Superman?" The Martian inquired.

"I don't mean to boast or anything, but honestly, I feel like I am living in a world made of cardboard…always taking constant care not to break something… to break someone… never allowing myself to lose control… even for a moment, or someone… could die in the palm of my hands." Superman stated seriously. "That's how powerful I really am… if I use my full strength against anyone."

Everyone present on the conference room got surprised on the revelation.

"I see. So you literally are holding back this entire time, thus what you mean with 'your current level of power'." Batman simply replied, as if he is the only one who knew among the group about Superman's true potential.

"Right. My point here, is that… if my Justice Lord counterpart attacked using his full power, and I only feel it like that of my current level of power, then I can say that if I will use my full strength against him without holding back, then I can beat him down since we literally have such gap in strength in terms of fighting at full power." Superman concluded. "And if that same full strength is used by my counterpart to fight against the Saiyan named Goku, then I'll have a better chance of defeating him with my own full power."

Everyone got stunned for a moment. Superman already is a powerful being on his own. But for him to be actually holding back this entire time is really quite surprised after hearing it.

"Well, same goes for me." Wonder Woman also said. "My counterpart also has the same strength as that of me. But if that's the case, she is also yet to awaken the true power of my armor which is, according to my mother, was bestowed with by the gods with overwhelming power. If I can do awaken the full power of my armor, then I believe I'll have the appropriate strength to rival those guys from the Shinobi's team."

"I see. You guys still have an ace off your sleeves against them if they ever go rogue." Green Lantern said. "If that's the case, then we are just prepared as we are right now to take them on."

"Wait a second, guys." The Flash immediately super-speed right beside Superman. "I know we are wary of that team's power, and we are preparing against them in the worst case scenario. But they haven't done anything wrong for us to treat them like an actual threat. You guys are thinking that the villains might target them to get ahold of their powers, but from the likes of it, the villains won't stand any chance against them just like what happened on their battle."

"Right. But what we are talking here are the possibilities." Batman replied. "We are not just preparing against them if they will ever go rogue. What I want for every one of you to prepare for, is the threat for that team that was enough for them to realize teaming up with each other. We acknowledge that each of them is powerful beings on their own right. But if they do team up together, that simply means that they are also preparing for a much worst case scenario that any of them can't face alone. And I believe that scenario has something to do with those demons called Weiss."

"I see." The Martian spoke emotionlessly.

"We are simply taking precautions. Even if they don't want us to get involved on their battles, they'll still need our help if that time comes. And at the same time, preparing at the worst case scenario allows us to prepare against them if they ever go on rogue." Batman stated.

"But still, I don't want to fight them as much as possible." Superman muttered. "Even if we might have different ideals and principles as of them, they still were reliable allies." Superman and Batman then looked towards the empty 8th seat of the conference room. They are followed by the rest of the Justice League. After all, they intended for that 8th seat to be reserved for the Shinobi since the 7 of them still considers the Shinobi as part of the founding member of the Justice League even if the Shinobi declined to join the group. But now, even if the Shinobi has his own team, they still won't remove the 8th seat as part of respect and acknowledgement to the young man who helped founding the principle of the Justice League…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>After an awkward parting with Takahara Ayumi, Naruto immediately headed towards the public library where he is scheduled to meet with Shiomiya Shiori, the campus librarian. He still can't help but think why Ayumi suddenly said about her liking him…<p>

'Is this what my classmates meant when they mention that I'm quite popular?' Naruto muttered while walking aimlessly. "Well, I also like Ayumi… same goes for Skuld, Tenri, and all my other close friends. I guess that's just it… or is it?" Naruto sighed. He knew that he is misunderstanding something big, but still can't figure out what it is… 'Maybe this really is what Skuld had said that was wrong within me…' He just smiled in defeat…

Naruto arrived 5 minutes before the scheduled time. But much to his surprise, Shiori was already standing in front of the campus library, waiting for him. The two saw and approached each other. Naruto greeted Shiori with his usual grin, while Shiori gave her signature shy smile to him.

"How long have you been here, Shiori?"Naruto asked the female librarian.

"It's alright. Both of us arrived earlier than our actual meeting time."Shiorireplied with her smallbut cute vioce.

"I see. Do you want to eat anything first before we tackle the library?"

"No. I'm full." Shiori lightly waved her right hand. "And... uhm... we're not entering the library either." She said as she looked down. "Please don't get angry at me, Naruto-kun."

"Huh?" Naruto cleverly replied. "Why don't we need to enter the library? And why will I get angry at you?"

"Uhm... if we need to enter on the library for the finishing touches of the latest Chapter of our novel, then you no longer need to worry about it since I've already finished it." Shiori said with a light smile.

"Whoa... you already have done that much?" Naruto muttered in surprise. "You should've told me last night. That way, I wouldn't have to bother you going out today."

"It's fine, Naruto-kun." Shiori kindly smiled. "I... uh... also wanted to come here... with you..." she said with visible moe blush on her face.

"Why? I mean you can just tell me that we need to talk, right?"

"Uhm... I'm sorry. I just want for you to... enjoy something that you are not used to do normally... like going out like this..." Shiori said with light blush on her face.

After all, ever since Shiori found out that Naruto is the person behind the mask of the Shinobi thru Minerva's observation (happened from Chapter 25), the shy girl understood that Naruto is living in an entirely different world from her. She somehow knew that the Shinobi's life is far different than any normal person can possibly imagine. That's why... she can somehow relate to him...

Though not as different as a person with overwhelming power like Naruto, Shiori also felt isolated since her childhood because her thought process and hobby were different than ordinary children of her age. After all, she can read and understand a lot of difficult books that someone even older than her cannot easily comprehend. Due to that, Shiori was treated as a weirdo by her classmates, leading her to her life as an unsociable silent bookworm before meeting Naruto.

That's why Shiori can understand and relate to Naruto that both of them are different among others due to their special abilities. But unlike her who almost gave up to herself, Naruto tried to live as normal as much as possible despite being different from them. The Shinobi even tried to understand her despite the fact that both of them didn't know much about each other. He changed her from her past unsociable bookworm lifestyle into someone as she is right now. She was able to change and become a better person because of him...

That's why Shiori can understand Naruto, at least that much. She believes that Naruto already knew that if someone knew about his powers, he's afraid that he will be treated differently. That's why Naruto opt not to tell her about his secret regarding him as the phantom hero Shinobi. And she respected that decision of his. That's why she'll just wait for now until Naruto believes that he could entrust her about his little secret. She doesn't harbor any negative feelings about it. After all, their relationship together right now as close friends was more than enough for her at the moment.

Despite the fact that Naruto still doesn't know that she already knew his secret, Shiori decided to just help Naruto in unwinding whatever he is thinking right now and spend time with him as normal as other people would be. After all, even if Naruto is actually different from them in more ways than one, Shiori just wanted her object of affection to feel that no matter what happens, he'll never be alone, and she'll always be by his side. That her own way of expressing, how special Naruto is for her.

"Enjoying something that I'm not normally used to do?" The Shinobi muttered. 'Why did Shiori say something like that? Well, she's got a point. I'm not enjoying a normal life as much as other normal guys of my age used to enjoy. But what's actually normal about me?' He mused to himself. 'But what lead Shiori to say something like that?'.

"Yes… uhm… I just want you to have fun like everyone else… because you deserve it…" Shiori said in a moe-like, affectionate smile.

"…!?" Naruto immediately turned around to cover his nose. 'Did I just have a nosebleed due to moe overload. That's quite a lot to take in, Shiori…' Naruto thought.

Shiori just tilted her head in wonder about what Naruto was thinking. She then just smiled. Yeah… he is always like this… He might have such mysterious identity, but still, he is the same Naruto that she had feelings for… the same kind knucklehead who will never fail to make her feel at ease and happy each and every time.

The shy librarian then looked towards one specific pedestrian, as if expecting someone else to arrive. And just as she thought, she saw the two people that she also invited out for this event. Seeing them, Shiori waved her hand lightly towards the approaching individuals…

"They're finally here…" Shiori muttered with a smile.

"They?" Naruto perked up. He then followed Shiori's gaze, only to make him surprised after seeing the two approaching girls that he already knew very well…

"So we made it in time…" The petit girl with long, blonde, curly hair spoke while carrying a picnic basket and also her favorite companion doll, Luna.

"Thank you for inviting us over, Shiori-san." The girl with black, braided hair that was curved upwards tied by two large pink ribbon-like buns also spoke with a smile.

"Tsukiyo… Tenri…?!" Naruto said with flabbergasted expression. He then looked towards Shiori, who simply let her tiny tongue out playfully with her right index finger pointing at the lower part of her right eye. "What's this all about?"

Naruto then remembered that this girl trio became close friends after the events from the festival (events from Chapter 17-18). It seemed like the three of them are used on hanging out with each other for them to gather around like this. He didn't realize that Tenri and Tsukiyo are already this close during the entire time that they were talking about the threat from Weiss during the gathering, but maybe it is all because the Goddesses were taking-over their bodies during the dialogue between the deities.

But there goes the problem… two of these three girls… have fully awakened Goddesses within them…

'Well, with Shiori around, I doubt that Diana and Vulcan will do something stupid.' Naruto nodded to himself.

"Maybe we should start moving. Naruto-kun is already spacing out in front of us." Tsukiyo said with a small smirk.

"Hai… Let's go." Tenri smiled cutely while fixing the plastic bags on her hands. The bags seemed to be filled with foods and snacks.

"Where are we going?" Naruto inquired.

"We'll visit the Maijima Theme Park, then have a picnic, together." Shiori said with a shy but beautiful smile.

Naruto, who still can't believe on the sudden turn of events, cannot help but just nodded as he has no choice but to follow these girls around.

'Ero-sennin really is right. Girls are even more unpredictable than me –ttebayo.' He grinned to himself stupidly as the group started walking towards the nearby Maijima Theme Park…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Genkai's Temple…<p>

An exchange of sword and scythe techniques created a metallic clashing sound that echoed on the temple grounds. The sword user then applied additional strength to his blow, making the scythe user skid backwards from the clash impact. The scythe-using girl then glared to her attacker, somewhat sensing that the sword-user was now dashing towards her. She prepared her scythe to counter-attack, but all that she attacked was nothing but an after-image. Her opponent then appeared right behind her, preparing to knock her out…

"He did the same thing against me before… but it won't work against me the 2nd time!" Haqua yelled as she used the defensive spell of her Celestial Robe to block the incoming attack.

"So you finally improved." Hiei simply smirked to the scythe-wielding girl. Haqua then maneuvered herself using her scythe as her stepping stone to dash away from Hiei. She then released some projection spears thru her Celestial Robe and fired it towards Hiei, who easily blocked the spears like nothing.

Since Hiei's attention was being occupied by the projected Celestial Robe spears, Haqua used another part of her Celestial Robe to grab her Scythe of Testament from a distance. Upon returning on her hand, she quickly channeled some demonic energy on its blade and fired it as pressurized wind slash towards Hiei. The three-eyed Makai King then smirked, then swung his sword towards the incoming pressurized wind slash, thus cancelling the attack thru a collision. It created a gust of wind, making Haqua to cover her face.

But before she knew it, Hiei's sword was already pointing at her neck, behind her, with a casual smirk.

"Your fighting skills are improving, girl." Hiei said in a rare complimenting tone.

"Yeah… I guess… but still nowhere against your skills…" Haqua sighed in defeat.

The two sparring partners then distanced themselves from each other before walking towards Yukina who served them a small snack. Behind Yukina is Yoko Kurama on his red-haired human form, reading a book.

After the gathering, Haqua requested for the Makai Kings to train her to become stronger for he to be able to protect the Goddesses and also New Hell from its corrupted government. Koenma asked her why does she need to train despite knowing that the Makai Kings, the Saiyans, and the Shinobi will be handling any battle that will initiated by the Vintage of New Hell. But Haqua simply replied that she can't just always rely to everyone. She wanted to do something that she can be proud off… by correcting her past mistakes and saving New Hell against the darkness that was enveloping it right now.

The Daimakaicho smiled after hearing Haqua's answer. So she approached the Devil girl, then gave something mysterious to her, as if entrusting some important power to her. The Daimakaicho then agreed with Haqua's request, making Koenma simply smile in defeat. Yoko Kurama and Hiei silently agreed, ignoring Yusuke who is bickering with his ancestor Raizen about training as well…

That's why the next day after the gathering, Haqua started training under the wing of Yoko Kurama and Hiei. After all, the two Kings can see Haqua's determination, reminding them of their past during the time that all of them strived to get stronger to protect something that was important for them. And throughout the entire course of training, Haqua is steadily getting stronger. After all, she was a born genius along with unrivaled talent even from her classmates on New Hell.

"Let's keep going." Haqua said after resting for a minute.

"You don't need to force yourself, Haqua-san." Yukina simply smiled to her.

"Don't worry, Yukina-san. I'm fine. I really wanted to do this." Haqua replied with a bright smile.

"Resting is part of getting stronger. If you don't revitalize your lost strength at a given time, then you'll just abuse yourself physically, making you weaker in the process." Yoko muttered, calmly closing the book that he is reading.

"I understand that. But I want to become stronger before Vintage started to become active once again. Please, train me!" Haqua stood with fierce expression, then bowed politely towards Hiei and Yoko.

"Why do all genius-type of people tends to be stubborn?" Hiei said with a sigh while Yukina simply smiled wryly.

Yoko Kurama, after seeing Haqua's determined expression, then stood up and randomly drew a rose from nowhere.

"Then I'll be your sparring partner this time." Yoko said seriously. Haqua nodded with a smile as they once again head towards the temple grounds. "But I'm warning you, I'm a lot stricter than Hiei."

"I'll do my best!" Haqua replied like a diligent honor student. Yoko sighed with a smile, then applied Youki on his rose, transforming it to a thorned plant whip. The two prepared to attack each other, and in that instance, the scythe and the whip exchange their attacks that echoed on the entire temple.

On the other hand, on one of the other mountains of Genkai's land…

Several massive craters and destroyed trees can be seen with Yusuke panting hardly in the middle of one of the craters. He is looking towards one of the biggest rock debris a few meters away from him. On top of that rock debris stood his ancestor, Toushin Raizen, sitting in bored manner.

"I believe that you are a lot stronger than during the time that you have defeated Sensui. But still you are nothing but a mere kid in front of me." Raizen said with taunting gesture.

"Shut up old man! Take me seriously!" Yusuke yelled as he fired a massive Reigan towards his ancestor. But Raizen simply stopped the Regian with bare hands and crushed it like nothing, dispersing the potent energy blast from Yusuke.

"I am taking you seriously. That's why I am holding back." Raizen smirked. "Because if I don't take you seriously, then that means I won't hold back and I will blast you off like a fly before you could even react."

Aside from actually training his descendant and also thinking about some theories about whatever the Vintage of New Hell was plotting, he also cannot help but think about what Naruto had said regarding Kaguya (from Chapter 26). Somehow, Raizen can see that Naruto had already accepted his birthright as Kaguya's descendant. But the statement that he said objectively about Kaguya during the gathering wasn't just about some descendant who is protecting his lineage. It is about something that he should have also thought about while fighting Kaguya before the Rabbit Goddess was exiled to the reality dimension rift.

After all, it really is and still a true mystery even for him that a peace-loving Goddess like Kaguya suddenly became a ruthless god that destroyed anything and anyone on her path. Everyone who had seen her terrifying fighting prowess, including himself and the deities of Reikai such as Koenma, believed that Kaguya's overwhelming powers became the reason why she had gone mad. But even after everything that he heard, Naruto believed that it is unfair to treat Kaguya as an evil person without even trying to understand why she suddenly became evil that resulted in her banishment.

Raizen realized that the Shinobi has a point. Something actually triggered Kaguya's change... something that he over-looked on his own... because his reasoning got clouded by his anger against his Goddess sister after seeing Kaguya brutally killing his friends and allies during the war between Makai and Weiss...and that thought made him somewhat angry to himself...

After all, what if the Rabbit Goddess was just being manipulated or brainwashed that made her act like an evil person?! What if Kaguya didn't meant everything that happened during that war? If that's really the case, his deep anger against her is just a blind hatred that sent her to her own oblivion...

If that will actually become the case, then... Raizen felt a deep guilt against himself...

That's why he was now training his descendant. He needs to let all his musings out of his system. And Yusuke's powerful Reigan, despite dispersing it like nothing, was more than enough for Raizen to remember what he was fighting for...

After seeing his Reigan that has enough power to level multiple mountain ranges got dispersed like nothing, Yusuke simply gritted his teeth, then he grinned confidently.

"So that's how you wanted to play the game." Yusuke then released a powerful potent Reiki.

"You need to get stronger. That Kaguya's descendant and those Saiyans are continuously training to become more powerful than before. We might only be waiting for whatever those Vintage from New Hell might do, but we still need to maximize that time to train and become stronger, especially you as my descendant." Raizen said in a Sensei-like manner.

"I know that very well! That's why I have you to train me!" Yusuke wiped his nose with his right thumb. "Here I come, old man!"

Yusuke then dashed towards Raizen. Yusuke's ancestor simply smirked cockily.

The two sparring partners collided, creating a massive shockwave that can be felt throughout the entire Genkai's state…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Now that was fun." Naruto grinned towards Shiori, Tenri and Tsukiyo. The group was currently sitting in one of the less crowded picnic spots of the Maijima Theme Park while eating sandwiches and snacks prepared by the three girls.<p>

"I can't believe that we already have been thru almost every popular spots of the theme park..." Tenri muttered with a small smile.

"Well, our goal here is to have fun. And we've been doing quite a good job for that." Tsukiyo nodded to herself while pouring some black tea to everyone's cup.

"But still, thank you for coming with us, Tenri-san, Tsukiyo-san." Shiori lightly bowed her head towards her two close friends.

Tenri and Tsukiyo simply responded with a wordless smile. Of course, they have their own reasons for coming when Shiori emailed the two of them last night. Because much to their surprise, Shiori also had the same realization that the two of them just have after seeing a fragment of Naruto's memories during the gathering with the Daimakaicho...

Aside from the fact that the two Jupiter Goddess hosts already knew that Naruto is the person behind the mask of the enigmatic hero Shinobi, the two girls also felt something within them after knowing that Naruto came from another world after sacrificing himself for the sake of ending a long, difficult battle against someone named Uchiha Madara. He selflessly sacrificed his existence for the sake of the future of his very own, war-torn world. It is then that the two of them realized the heavy burden and responsibility that the Hokage was carrying on his broad shoulders even before they actually meet and get to know him better.

And yet, even after everything that happened to him, he continued to move forward, always with that confident smile on his face. He continued trying to live as normal as possible on this new world while protecting it on his own way. That's why, both Tenri and Tsukiyo thought that they should also do their own share to make Naruto's new life on this world to be worthwhile. The two girls thought the same resolution despite the fact that they didn't share their thoughts to each other after the gathering from Genkai's temple...

That's why Tsukiyo and Tenri got surprised after Shori emailed the two of them last night about her plan to have Naruto to experience something fun. It's as if the shy librarian already knew something about the Shinobi's secret. After all, the two girls still don't know that Shiori already knew about Naruto's secret, and same goes for Shiori still not knowing that these two friends of hers already knowing that mysterious side of the Shinobi.

Yet, despite these, the three of them knew that they just wanted Naruto to be able to spend a normal life as much as possible. So they just decided to go along with the flow. After all, not only that they were able to spend time with each other as trio of best friends, they were also able to spend time with Naruto as natural as possible without the awkwardness that may happen when each of them are spending time by themselves alone with him due to their hidden feelings for him.

"But still, I'm actually wondering why you guys decided to spend time like this all of a sudden." Naruto muttered while taking a bite on his sandwich that was prepared by Tenri.

"Well..." Shiori looked down, thinking of whatever response that she could say. After all, she is the one who organized this get together. Tenri and Tsukiyo also can't reply. After all, they have their own personal reasons, but they don't know that they actually have the same reason.

"Do you not like spending time with us?" Tsukiyo asked Naruto.

"It's not like that -ttebayo..." Naruto waved both his hands in dismissal. "I really do have fun spending time like this."

That is what Naruto had honestly felt. Even if he ended up being dragged all over the place by these three close friends of his' ,the Shinobi enjoyed spending time as carefree as this... something that he was barely able to experience on his entire life. Even something so simple, like that of little pandas cuddling to their mother panda, that he saw alongside these three girls on the amusement park, was something that whenever thought that he will be able to appreciate...

Never once during his entire career as a Shinobi did he appreciate something so simple. After all, he was always training, fighting and such just to protect everything that's important for him... that's why he really did appreciate that these three girls went out of their way for him to spend time like this.

"Everything that's happening right now were entirely new and different for me. That's why... I really want to thank you guys." Naruto said with a rare, sincere smile that made the three girls somewhat blush. "And from the looks of it, I can see that the three of you really are getting along pretty well."

"Of course we will. After all, we might not be able to meet each other if not because of you, Naruto-kun." Tenri smiled affectionately to the Shinobi.

"Not really. I believe the three of you will still become great friends to each other even if I don't do anything." Naruto simply replied while looking at the drifting clouds.

"Please don't disregard yourself like that from us." Tsukiyo chastised the Shinobi. "We may be different from each other, but that difference itself was the bond that we forged together that's why we became friends."

"Thanks." Naruto once again smiled towards the girls. He can feel the utmost trust and acceptance from them. This gave him further resolution to do everything that he can to protect them... all his friends in this new world who accepted and acknowledged him, regardless of them being Goddesses or him being the Chosen Child.

"By the way, the three of us agreed to create a sub-club for the Astronomy Club." Tsukiyo immediately perked up with visible enthusiasm on her face. "And it is the Volunteer Club."

"The 'what' club?!" Naruto said with squinted eyes.

"The Vo-lun-teer Club!" The three girls spoke in unison while emphasizing each syllable.

"Okaaay... Why do you need to create a sub-club of Astronomy Club?" Naruto inquired without that much interest. After all, he really isn't that much interested in such clubs.

"Uhm... the teachers said that the Astronomy Club will be dissolved if Tsukiyo-san won't be able to find 2 other members, since each club needs at least 3 members and an advisor." Tenri explained. "That's why Shiori-san and I willingly joined the Astronomy Club for Tsukiyo-san."

"I see..." Naruto nodded. "But who will be the advisor?"

"Nikaido-sensei." Tsukiyo replied. The girls saw how Naruto visibly gulped after hearing the teacher's name. "Don't worry. She might be scary, but she is a fine teacher."

"The reason why we create a sub-club for the Astronomy club is because I know that Shiori-san and Tenri-san simply lend me their hand so my beloved club won't be abolished since I am the only member of the Astronomy Club. That's why I don't want to force my own preference to them. So instead of doing the Astronomy Club's actual activities, we just agreed to create a sub-club where we can properly contribute together..." Tsukiyo narrated.

"But what will be that Voluntary Club's tasks and activities? It actually sounds fishy." Naruto muttered.

"For the record, it's Volunteer Club!" Tsukiyo said while pointing her right index finger to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, the Volunteer Club's objectives is to provide help to our campus' students who requests or needs assistance regarding specific responsibilities or tasks." Shiori explained. "Someone we know who is always going out of his way just to help his friends inspired us on creating the Volunteer Club... if you're going to ask what inspired us for establishing the club."

"That person seemed to had a very troublesome personality." Naruto said, not realizing that he is the very person that the three girls had in mind while thinking of that person. "But still, with the three of you behind that whatsit club, I'm sure that everything will work just fine-ttebayo."

"We're not just three. We're four. You're also a club member. No objections." Tsukiyo said with confident expression. Naruto was about to retort, but... "Nikaido-sensei had already enlisted you because you barely join on any campus activities. So she agreed with us to have you join the club."

"So I really don't have any say on this, have I?" Naruto sighed. "Well, since that's the case already, I'll just need to do everything that I can for the club. But I can't always be around due to my part-time job."

The girls visibly beamed after hearing Naruto's acceptance for being a club member of the Volunteer Club. The three of them then smiled towards each other. Shiori's plan on tightening their bonds to each other worked perfectly after all.

"Well, since we have already eaten and rested plenty enough, I think we should start moving again! We still have a lot of things that we have yet to try and see." Naruto said while standing up. "You guys went out of your way to make sure that I'll experience something different every once in a while, right? Then we can't just bum around here!"

"Hai." Tenri nodded with a cute smile.

"As energetic as ever." Tsukiyo said with a smile.

"But that's how we want him to be, ne?" Shiori muttered while looking affectionately towards Naruto.

The girls then cleaned up everything while Naruto continued to urge the girls to hurry up. The 4 then continued their quest for fun and adventure on their remaining time on the amusement park...

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Son Goku and Vegetta, both currently on their Super Saiyan 4 form, were panting heavily as Whis levitated without any sign of fatigue a few meters away from them.<p>

"Son Goku. You're too lax. Vegetta, you're too stiff. Even if this is just a little training, both of you shouldn't let your guard down. Or you'll never be able to even track my movements." Whis spoke in a Master-like tone. Well, he is, after all, the mentor of the God of Destruction candidate.

"You're just too strong, Whis-sama." Vegetta admitted with a smirk.

"I guess we really can't fight you and Beerus-sama without entering God Form."Son Goku commented.

Few kilometers away from them, powerful shockwaves continued to echo as Mystic Gohan in base form was also sparring with Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. The Saiyans are now currently training with Whis on a special space-time room created by the Daimakaicho Hild for them...

"Those guys really are going all-out, Vegetta." Goku smirked towards the direction where the younger Saiyans were sparring.

"I already know that Kakarotto!" Vegetta yelled back. "That's why we also need to do the same!"

The rivals nodded to each other. Awakening the god powers of their Saiyan heritage, Goku and Vegetta tapped their inner godly ki while still in Super Saiyan 4 form. In that instance, the two of them entered Super Saiyan God form, complete with their red-colored base form hair and flame-like godly ki.

"Hmm... Super Saiyan God form..." Whis nodded to himself. "It's still quite interesting to see that you can actually use that God form without exerting yourselves too much. If I can remember correctly, the current power of that God form is already on par with Beerus-sama's power as shown during your little sparring with him before we head to the 9th Universe."

"And that's not all!" Son Goku yelled as he neutralized the power of the Super Saiyan God that was bursting out of him while maintaining the density of its godly ki. In that instance, the flaming Godly ki of the Super Saiyan God form became potent white flame-like ki as both Son Goku and Vegetta seemingly returned to their base form. But Whis can definitely feel the power of Super Saiyan God despite having the Saiyan duo having their appearance similar to that of their base form.

"So both of you have finally managed to manipulate godly ki even while seemingly returning in your base forms..." Whis smiled. "The Saiyan beyond God form..."

"Saiyan beyond God... that has a nice ring to it." Vegetta smirked.

"With this, we can fight using the God form's power without the time limitation of the Super Saiyan God." Goku smirked. "Basically, this is the power of Super Saiyan God in base form. And we can still return to our regular Saiyan base form once we disable the transformation."

"Very interesting. The Saiyan race survivors from Earth really were amusing." Whis smiled while taking a fighting stance. "Now then, Saiyans with the power that could rival that of the gods... show me what you guys really were made of..."

Saiyan beyond God Goku and Vegetta them pumped their godly ki, then charged towards Whis at full might. Whis simply smirked as he took on their attacks, proceeding in a massive exchange between the three god-powered beings.

On the other hand, Beerus just observed on how things were happening on the Saiyans' training from the sidelines while eating one huge serving of pudding.

"So Whis was now also acknowledging the power and potential of the Saiyans, especially those two, Goku and Vegetta." Beerus muttered while licking his mouth after eating a mouthful of pudding.

It is then that the Daimakaicho Hild entered the space-time room with visible dejected expression.

"It really is quite boring to do those 'Supreme Ruler of Nifheim' stuff... especially those damn paper works..." she said as she levitate with her body position seemingly that of a person relaxing on her personal bed.

"I also have such feeling each and every time. That's why I have Whis to handle those stuff." The God of Destruction of the 7th Universe muttered. The two of them then just observed the ongoing training regime of the Saiyans.

"But things became a lot more amusing now that you and those Saiyan kids barged in here." Hild said with a small smile.

Beerus noticed that even after everything that's happening right now, the Daimakaicho seemed to be not worried, especially regarding the threat from New Hell's government. After all, even if he is a god from another Universe, the current situation is still quite alarming, especially since they don't have enough information about what Vintage is plotting. That's why…

"Daimakaicho-sama. Are you really sure that we can just let New Hell's government to do whatever they are planning?" Beerus asked the Nifheim deity seriously.

"Hmm…? Like what I've said, all we have are speculations and theories for now. Unless we can gather enough evidences and appropriate information, we cannot just barge on New Hell's domain and pick a fight against them without clear proof of their schemes, or it may create confusion and misunderstanding that may lead to inevitable war." Daimakaicho said something dreadful without any hint of wariness on her face.

"But the truth is, you already have a general idea on your mind, am I right?" Beerus asked with serious expression.

"Well, my idea was also nothing but a baseless theory. So please don't mind it."

"If it's from you, then that's got to be something serious." Beerus replied while taking another mouthful of pudding.

"Hmm… well, I guess it'll be just fine to share my little thoughts to you." Hild smirked as she looked towards the training Saiyans. "You got to think first, why did New Hell required the assistance of the Goddesses from Jupiter Pantheon to end the Almage Machina? After all, it is already revealed by that Haqua girl that the Almage Machina is nothing but a part of a plan to weaken the Goddesses and eliminate them. It can be theorize that New Hell's Government needs to eliminate the Goddesses while still being weakened. But is that really the case?"

Beerus then looked towards the Daimakaicho, anticipating additional explanations from the mysterious Nifheim Ruler.

"The Goddesses were weakened due to the seal they created during the Almage Machina. Thus they are very fragile right now. The point here is that, what happened to the power of the Goddesses that was used to seal the Weiss now that the seal was actually broken?" Hild continued.

"So you mean… that the Almage Machina war was simply meant not to weaken the Goddesses, but to harness their powers for something even more?" Beerus narrowed his eyes.

"That's right. I believe that New Hell is intending to do something that will require the power of the Goddesses, something that they cannot do since New Hell were powered by demonic energy. To put it bluntly, New Hell government will need the power of the Goddesses to execute something that will require massive amounts of divine energy." Hild then sighed. "The reason why they created the Runaway Spirit Squad was to hunt down those escape Weiss. We already know that it was part of their mask, since the true goal of that Squad is to hunt down the weakened Goddesses. But hunting down the Goddesses, is it really what they meant to do? Or New Hell just wanted to monitor the Goddesses and see if they had already restored their true power?"

"Monitoring the Goddesses to see if their full powers were already restored?" Beerus asked. "You mean…"

"Right. The power of the Goddesses from the Jupiter Pantheon that Vintage of New Hell had acquired from the broken seal of Almage Machina war was still not enough to execute whatever their plan is. And they will be hunting down the Goddesses once again and use their powers again to add on their already collected divine energy from the broken seal. If you will think about it, for what reason do they need to use such amount of divine energy?"

"New Hell is looking to unlock something using the accumulated powers of the Goddesses…" Beerus replied. "Using the powerful curses of Demonic Energy from those Weiss and the Divine Energy from the Goddesses… if they won't be stopped, they might be able to unlock something that even us deities cannot even comprehend."

"Right." Hild said without any care.

"But according to this Devil girl named Haqua, the Nifheim Generals are aiming to kill the Goddesses. If they need the Goddesses powers, then why are they aiming against their life?"Beerus inquired.

"Goddesses are entities of divine energy, regardless of their status. Even if they aren't breathing, their existence themselves are divinity incarnate. It's just that an incapacitated divine beings simply just don't have the ability to struggle against their fate." the Daimakaicho responded with villain-like smirk.

"I see. And after having such theories, you will still brush off the activities of the Vintage of New Hell?" Beerus asked, now with wariness on his tone.

"Like what I have said from the beginning, they are simply theories and speculations. Once we verified something, then we will act against it. That's why we need to see what will be the next step of New Hell after their long absence. Because I'm sure… since we haven't seen them for quite a while, they will execute something nasty that will start the trigger of the chain of events. And I'm sure that we will be able to acquire the information that we need to stop them on whatever they are planning." Hild simply smiled.

"I really hope that your theory is just a mere speculation…" Beerus replied. He then looked towards the training Saiyans. "Because if that will be the case, the Shinobi kid, the Makai Kings, these Saiyans, and even us deities will be involved in a huge battle that we have yet to experience…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Time really flies by when you're having fun." Tsukiyo smiled as she along with Tenri, Shiori and Naruto were now outside the Maijima Amusement Park after spending most of their time together within the Theme Park. As they decided to go home, due to their separate ways, Tsukiyo and Tenri decided to walk together while Naruto and Shiori stood together before they cross the road intersection.<p>

"Yeah… But I'm afraid my ears were severely damaged after the three of yelled simultaneously inside the haunted house." Naruto lightly rubbed his right ear while acting as if his ears were in pain.

"I'm sorry." Shiori and Tenri muttered at the same time while lightly bowing their heads in embarrassment.

"It's alright. In the end, I was still able to enjoy spending time with you guys. Thanks for going out of your way just to spend time with me. That really meant a lot." Naruto grinned towards the girls. Shiori, Tsukiyo and Tenri then just smiled towards him on their own affectionate way in response.

"I guess we should get going…" Tenri lightly waved her hands towards Shiori and Naruto while Tsukiyo simply gave a wordless smile. They are best friends after all, and it was still quite sad for them to say goodbye like this even if they have already spend that much time together. But regardless of how close they actually are, they cannot just help but accept that they cannot always be together all the time…

"Thank you for agreeing with me on my selfish whim." Shiori smiled towards her two female best friends. After all, it is her idea to spend their time together with Naruto so they can create happy memories together as close friends.

"Don't worry about such trivial matters. We all have fun. That's more than enough." Tsukiyo smiled kindly towards Shiori. "And besides…" She then looked towards Naruto who was smiling towards them with fatherly-like expression. "…no… nothing." She said while shaking her head. After all, she decided not to state that everything is alright since she was also able to spend time with the object of her affection… the knucklehead Shinobi. There won't be anything wrong if she actually stated it, but in the end, she believes that saying something like that won't be appropriate on their current situation.

"Same here…" Tenri nodded, also thinking the same lines as that of Tsukiyo even if they didn't know that they have the same intentions and thoughts. "I'm just glad that we were able to spend time together like this…" She said with a little blush. After all, aside from spending time with her new best friends, Tenri's affection for the whiskered ninjahad further developed after learning a fragment of his past… that despite everything that happened, he was still able to smile and move forward with them. That's why she just also wanted to spend time with him like this… and this was also more than enough for her.

"I also am glad to be able to spend time with everyone." Shiori thought as well, also hiding her feelings as well… the same feelings that Tsukiyo and Tenri also have… "…please take care on your way home… Tenri-san, Tsukiyo-san…" Shiori bowed her head. Tenri and Tsukiyo also did the same. Tenri and Tsukiyo then looked towards Naruto. Naruto simply gestured a formal Nice Guy pose to the two girls. The two girls then lightly blushed, then crossed the intersection on their way home.

After looking towards the retreating back of the two girls, Shiori and Naruto nodded to each other as they also went to the direction of their own respective homes…

Tenri then fidgeted, as if thinking of something that she wanted to do. She took a side glance towards Tsukiyo. Upon seeing that the petit blonde girl isn't really looking towards her, Tenri then took a deep breath. She then looked behind to take a glimpse of the retreating blonde Shinobi's back for her to see him one last time for the day. Seeing how Naruto, with his back facing them with both hands on the back of his head while walking in a carefree manner made Tenri smile.

'Despite everything that happened, he's always like that...' She muttered within herself.

It is then that Tenri realized that she wasn't the only one who took a glance towards the retreating knucklehead. Her close friend that was walking beside her, Tsukiyo, was also looking towards Naruto on the same way and expression as she did towards him just now. And that was also the exact same moment that Tsukiyo realized that Tenri also was doing the same thing as of hers.

The two girls stopped walking, then looked towards each other. As they stare from eye to eye for a few seconds, the two of them found themselves giggling at each other... as if the two of them found some connection within each other's feelings.

"Spending time like this every once in a while isn't that bad." Tsukiyo said with a smile as the two of them started walking again.

"Hai. That's also what I just realized. Spending time with my close friends like this really is fun." Tenri nodded lightly. "I actually never thought that I could spend time like this with others... until before I met him."

"Same goes for me. I thought it will be alright just by spending time alone by myself. But that guy made me realize that there are a lot of beautiful things in this world if you can share your happiness with someone special for you." Tsukiyo replied with somewhat longing eyes.

"So both of us... were able to change for the better after meeting him..." Tenri muttered with eyes closed... as if reminiscing something very special for him.

"Tenri-san... I just realized... that the two of us really are standing on the same shoes." Tsukiyo said as the two girls were walking beside a small lake of the town. The shore of the lake was only separated from the sidewalk where they were currently walking by a 3-ft high railing.

"Yeah... aside from both of us being able to change for the better, we also had deep connection to each other due to us being the hosts of two of the Jupiter Sisters." Tenri said as she savor the relaxing feeling of the lake's wind breeze.

"That's not what I meant." Tsukiyo replied as she stopped walking, both her hands lightly gripping the sidewalk railing as she looked towards the calm lake. "I meant it as our own feelings. I know you can understand what I'm talking about..."

Tenri immediately realized what Tsukiyo actually meant. Regardless of their past and the Goddesses existing within the two of them... the similarities that they knew that Shiori also had just like theirs... was no other than their feelings for that same person that they all admired for their own reasons... their feelings for this Uzumaki Naruto.

However, Tsukiyo didn't say anything specific about it. She just implied what she meant, but that's just it. That was enough for Tenri to realize the implications. Because if Tsukiyo actually stated what she truly meant earlier, it will definitely affect the already budding close friendship between her, Tenri and Shiori...

It was more than enough for them that they knew that each of them has the same feelings for the Shinobi. The three of them somehow have a mutual, unspoken rule between each other about their own feelings. Because even if it is already quite obvious, they were still avoiding to verbally express what they actually feel... because they somehow knew mutually that the very moment that they actually knew what the other feels, they knew that things will never go back on how they used to be... on how they should be…

"I do understand. But… I also liked how you, me, and Shiori-san became close friends after everything that happened. We might have the similarities regarding our feelings, but I also want to treasure our friendship… so I guess… we can't do anything about it… for now…" Tenri muttered with a neutral expression.

"I feel the same..." Tsukiyo smiled while hugging her doll, Luna. "I guess that we really made us best friends, aren't we?"

"Hai." Tenri nodded. The two of them then looked towards the calm lake, thinking of their own feelings while reminiscing everything that happened as they let the mild, cold wind touch to lightly blow their silky hair…

* * *

><p>On the other hand…<p>

Naruto continued walking while looking at the sky with both hands stationed behind his head, walking in carefree manner with Shiori walking with her head looking down beside him. The two of them continued walking past the Central District until they reached the Shopping District…The two didn't engage in conversations that much… since they are just enjoying the company of each other while walking together… Until…

"Shiori… why did you suddenly want to take me out and have fun? You even go out of your way to finish editing our novel, something that we should have done in the together in the public library earlier –ttebayo." Naruto inquired without looking towards the shy librarian.

"Ano…" Shiori lightly blushed, thinking of what she needs to say. After all, she cannot just tell Naruto that she already knew about him being the Shinobi… and she believed that Naruto having such responsibilities was quite a burden for someone of his age, so she came up with a solution to spend time with him and create more happy memories for her mysterious friend. "…I just thought that we haven't been able to spend times like this together. Did you not like it?"

"Not really. Like what I have said before, everything is new for me. So I did have fun. Except for the rides." Naruto muttered. Amusement Park rides are just contraptions for him after all, since he is a Shinobi capable of hi-speed maneuver on his own. "That's why I just wanted to ask the reason… because I also wanted to thank you properly."

"I see…" Shiori nodded. She then smiled while inhaling exaggeratedly. Her mind was always at ease while spending time with him… because even if during those times that she still doesn't know that he is the Shinobi, she always felt safe and secure during those times that the two of them were together… that's why she wanted to spend more time with him… she wanted to always be by his side… to give him strength and support that she knew that he needed… that's why… "…I can't express it in words… so…"

Shiori blushed heavily as the two of them reached the intersection nearest to her home. That simply indicated that their time together for today was now over. She trembled in nervousness, making Naruto wonder why Shiori is acting like that. She doesn't seemed troubled… just nervous… that's why Naruto got worried for her.

"Are you alright?" Naruto said as he was about to reach her forehead to check if she had a cold… but…

Shiori picked a letter from her bag and nervously handed it over to Naruto.

"…like what I've said, I am not good at expressing… my feelings thru words… so please… read this letter after I enter my home…" Shiori bowed politely, still trembling. "Take care, Naruto-kun." Shiori then bolted away from the Shinobi, leaving Naruto alone, standing on the middle of the street with Shiori's folded letter on his right hand…

"What was that all about?" Naruto tilted his head in wonder. But her expression while handing the letter to him was already quite familiar for him after everything that happened on this world…because the girls that he knew had the same expression whenever they say something embarrassing for them… similar to Ayumi's situation earlier. He then turned around and started walking back on the Shopping District to buy something for Skuld and go home. Thinking what this letter is all about, Naruto then unfolded the paper and started reading it while walking…

* * *

><p><em>Naruto-kun…<em>

_This letter… is about me… About a girl who really loves books… a girl who confined herself in the library this entire time… making the library as her own fortress against the outside world… because she is afraid to be misunderstood... that girl decided that it's alright to be alone… and she thought everything will be alright… while trying to hide the sadness within my heart…_

_…__until I met you…_

* * *

><p>"Shiori…" Naruto muttered. He stopped walking, then continued reading the letter.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Books are written by people and needed to be conveyed to other people… books are my oxygen… If I have books, my world can extend to anywhere… I always used to believe that truth… But after we met… after our small talks… the way you encouraged me… the way you always tried to express your kindness to everyone… I started to change… I believed… that if I can become like this person, then I can also express my feelings to other people properly… that's why… I decided to spend more time with you… to stand by your side… so I can be able to reach you… to be able to express my true feelings for you…<em>

_Because… I… love you… Naruto Uzumaki-kun…_

_I'm sorry if I'm just a coward who can express my feelings thru a letter like this… but I feel that it is too much for someone like me to express my feelings directly in front of you. And please don't think too much about this. I just wanted to express my feelings, nothing more or less. That's why… please don't change on how you treat me… because spending time with you is always more than enough for me… And please turn your back and call me after entering my home. Because I'll be too embarrassed to face you after you had finally read this letter…_

_Once again… I love you… I really do… Naruto-kun…_

* * *

><p>Naruto then looked down, his bangs covering his eyes… he then gripped Shiori's letter tightly…<p>

"This feeling… once again… damn it…" Naruto said to himself. "My friends… were able to express their feelings properly… but what about me? Am I just… another stupid guy who can't just respond to the girls who were brave enough to express their feelings for me?" Naruto said to himself… remembering what Skuld had stated to him regarding love…

_'__Love isn't just a simple term for acceptance and acknowledgement. Love is an emotion… the feeling that defines every person… the feeling that will give you enormous amount of pain, but at the same time, unparalleled amounts of joy. The feeling of being loved and the feeling of being in love… That's the most wonderful thing that you can ever feel in your entire life. And that feeling is what you have lost after everything that happened from your past…'_

_'…__Love gives you the reason to care for someone more than you care for your own! But for you, a simple matter of acknowledgement drove you into something like that! You misunderstood the true meaning of love and replaced it with acceptance and acknowledgement. That's what is wrong within you!'_

(Skuld said all these to Naruto before the end of Chapter 23)

Naruto then remembered the expressions of his friends who have expressed their feelings to him… That further made him feel frustrated… He can understand their feelings… but he can't understand his own… that's why he felt conflicted within him right now…

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Shiori then immediately peeked from the window of her own room located from the 2nd floor of their house right after she arrived on her home. The moment that she saw Naruto reading her letter of confession, she immediately blushed heavily as she threw herself on her own bed, hugging a pillow tightly in embarrassment. Burying her face on her pillow, she squeaked cutely as she started thinking about random things that will bore from her written confession to her object of affection...<p>

"How would Naruto-kun react after reading my letter? How... should I talk to him once we meet each other on campus? I just expressed my feelings because I can no longer hold it back anymore... however, I don't want to change our current relationship... I just confessed... that's all."

_"You did great... Shiori..."_ the Goddess within her, Minerva, spoke in encouraging tone. _"I'm glad that you were able to finally found your voice for expressing your true feelings..." _The little Goddess said as she can feel surreal amounts of her Goddess powers being restored due to Shiori's feelings for the blonde Shinobi.

"You're right, Minerva. I really do thank you for always encouraging me..." Shiori said as she closed her eyes... "But still, I can't help it. I can't just keep my feelings for him to myself anymore... because... I really do... love Naruto-kun... I really do... love him... so much..."

The very moment that Shiori expressed those words, she then felt an overwhelming sensation within her... as if something just awakened within her...

And on that very moment... a beautiful pair of ethereal angelic wings bloomed beautifully from Shiori's back along with the overwhelming divine power being awakened at full might... because the very moment that Shiori sincerely and wholeheartedly admitted her feelings for the Shinobi, the full divine power of Goddess Minerva was restored at full throttle...

_"My full Goddess powers... were finally been restored..."_ Minerva muttered to herself. _"I can't believe it... Shiori's feelings for Naruto-san... really is that much... for her feelings reached the level that can restore my full power...Shiori-san... really treasures Naruto-san that much..."_

_"Now then... since my full powers were awakened... I can now also start searching for my sisters who were also able to restore their full powers as well... so we can stop the Weiss from Almage Machina..." _she muttered. But she, along with the other Jupiter Goddesses, still don't have any idea on how Vintage of New Hell will play their evil plans against them...

Naruto then subconsciously started walking once again… his mind going all over the place… this is the same conflicted feelings that he had before he hyper-ventilated during the Five Kage meeting because of Sasuke's villainous acts. But this time… this is because of his own feelings…

* * *

><p>"...!" Something out of the norm caught Naruto's attention all of a sudden... After all, he just felt a Goddess awakening her full powers somewhere around him... He tried to sense the vicinity of the Goddess to pinpoint her location, but the Goddess presence disappeared in a brief instance so he wasn't able to locate it. But Naruto understood that the Goddess immediately hid her presence to protect herself and her host against the threat of Vintage of New Hell.<p>

Naruto tried to sense the Goddess presence several times again... but he can no longer trace them. Realizing that he can no longer sense the divine presence anymore, Naruto then just sighed, taking note that he will stop by this place some other time to try sensing the Goddess again. For now, he just need to head back home to sort himself out regarding his emotional state with his close female friends...

The Shinobi then decided to trace the road back to the Shopping District... still thinking in circles about complicated feelings. As he continued walking...

"Ara…" A familiar voice greeted Naruto, getting his attention while in aimlessly walking in the middle of the Shopping District…

Naruto looked up, only to see multiple, tuxedo-wearing body guards surrounding an Ojou-sama who just exited from one of the major malls on the District…

"Yui…" Naruto muttered after seeing another close female friend of his' on another chance encounter… Goido Yui.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere on United States...<p>

The most influential and intellectual people of the world were having their own secret gathering about the most recent events that just happened that involved the Justice League... Though this meeting between such people was highly classified, it wasn't really that much of a secret within the officials of the Government, since this gathering was funded by the World Government themselves...

"It seemed that we finally got an overview on how threatening those so-called superheroes can be if we let them do whatever they wish using their crazy powers." Amanda Waller said to the group that was sitting around a round table. "Those Justice Lords gave us a legitimate reason to prepare against the threat of the real Justice League once they've decided to follow the same path as that of their Lord counterparts."

"Right. With that kind of power from that Justice Freaks, and if they decided to take advantage of their powers for their own personal, selfish reasons, I bet even the combined might of the entire military force of the United Nations will have a hard time stopping them." General Eiling said. He was one of the most influential General on the United Nations Armed Forces who vocally declared his distrust against the Justice League.

"That's why it will all came down to us to prepare counter measures against them. We should be the ones responsible for protecting the our planet, not those heroes with alien powers." Professor Hamilton, a former ally of Superman. He broke his friendship to the Man of Steel due to the events from Darkseid's Invasion, a year before the founding of the Justice League...

"But still, we have another thing that we should be worried about..." The sorceress, Tala, spoke. "I believe everyone of us here already knew what I'm talking about."

"Indeed..." Amanda Waller replied with narrowed eyes. "The Shinobi and his overpowered pals. We've been searching for a powerful force that can fight on equal grounds against the Justice League. And after that display of powers and abilities against the Justice Lords while defeating a huge team of stupid villains, we can say that those guys have enough power to destroy that Justice League."

"Indeed. They are some kind of energy projection users surpassing the power of Green Lantern, fighting skills rivaling that of trained warriors like that of Batman and the Amazon Princess, speed that could easily rival that of the Flash, insane abilities like that of the Hawkgirl and Martian, top that with Superman-level physiques. Each of them are true powerhouses, a real force to be reckoned with...capable of wiping out the entire humanity..." Professor Hamilton evaluated his own overview of the Shinobi, the Saiyans and the Mazoku Kings powers.

"That's why we have not only one, but two super-powered team of freaks that are visible threats against us and our world." General Eiling said. "That two teams have different ideals, but unlike the Justice League, the other team's individual members don't have any visible or known weaknesses that we can exploit. So we can conclude that this other team will going to be much harder to deal with."

"But look on the bright side." The sorceress smiled maliciously. "Those two teams have different ideals. So sooner or later, their own ideals will definitely clash against each other. And we can use either of the two teams to deal against each other and then take advantage of it to eliminate both of them at the same time during the confusion."

"A good proposal. But unlike the Justice League that can easily be baited, the Shinobi and his team are very sneaky. There were not even a single trace left from them for us to determine their true identity or even at least the nature of their powers. So the terms of us being able to bait or use them will not going to be a good option for us." Waller explained. "The only times that the Shinobi and possibly that team of his team will appear is when the world is in real actual grave peril."

"Then that leaves us with no other choice but to bait and use the Justice League to lure out that other team." General Eiling stated without any hesitation. "But we will still need to plan everything properly, especially against that ever paranoid Batman."

"So in the end, dealing with the Justice League will still be the proper course of action before we could even touch the Shinobi and his all powerful team." Amanda Waller stood up and slammed both her hands on the table. "Now then, let's initiate... the Project Cadmus..."

The high profiled individuals then nodded to each other, affirming their agreement to begin what's needed to be done... An organization with sole purpose of protecting the planets against meta-humans and super-powered beings finally began moving... the initiation of Project Cadmus... has been declared...

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you find the food here to be your liking...Naruto-san?" Yui Goido smiled gracefully towards Naruto. The two of them were currently eating in a fine dining restaurant located on the top floor of the best5-star hotel of the town. However, as much as Naruto liked how delicious the dishes were on that top-class restaurant is, he can't just acknowledge the taste of those foods due to the very formal ambiance of the restaurant.<p>

After all, everything happened too fast during that moment when Naruto and Yui meet coincidentally earlier...After Yui saw the blonde Shinobi, she then gave a mysterious smile to him, a smile that Naruto thought that Yui wasn't capable of. She then requested her bodyguards to leave her since she'll be spending time with Naruto, much to the bodyguards' surprise.

Some of the guards retorted. After all, it was their duty to keep their Ojou-sama away from harm, saying that some skinny punk like Naruto don't have what it takes to protect her. But the Head Bodyguard who's with them who had already met Naruto chastised the other guards, saying that Naruto is a close friend of their Ojou-sama with enough ability to take on all of them at the same time. He believed that Naruto had what it takes to protect Yui, so he entrusted the Goido heiress to the blonde knucklehead. After all, he was one of the guards who had already fought against Naruto before (events from Chapter 11).

After that, Naruto found himself being dragged all over the place once again by Yui, acting like an over-excited child after being let out of her cage. Well, he can't just blame her. She still was the heiress of the Goido household after all. Even if she was able to reconcile with her strict mother, in the end, she still is a high profiled girl that can't just roam around freely like any ordinary girl. That's why she'll still have a lot of bodyguards if she wanted to roam around outside the Goido manor and campus.

That's why he can't just leave Yui alone even if he isn't actually in the mood to have fun. He still can't remove his frustration about his own distorted feelings... but he just rubbed it out of his head for now since he can't just spoil Yui's excitement just because of his own stupidity.

After having fun all over the place, Naruto now found himself eating with Yui on this high class restaurant. The meals were delicious, but the amount were so tiny for him to enjoy. And top that with an overwhelming price, Naruto can't just say that he enjoyed the food even if Yui volunteered that she'll gonna pay for it.

"Well... the food is alright and all... but I don't think I belong up here." Naruto said with awkward expression, trying to choose his words for him not to offend the girl.

"I knew you'll say that." Yui simply replied with a smile. "I'm sorry... I forced my own taste to you, Naruto-san..."

"It's alright -ttebayo." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "But I'm just wondering... why did you suddenly decided to hang-out with me? I mean, you even requested your bodyguards to report back home just to spend time with me."

"Naruto-san..." Yui pouted visibly. "I don't need any guards around me when I'm with you. Because I know that you can protect me better than what my guards can do... Shinobi-san."

"...! Crap! I forgot that you already knew about my secret!" Naruto reacted exaggeratedly.

"Hai. That's why you can't complain. Remember, you owe me a date as compensation for keeping your secret." Yui said with a playful wink.

"Oh... yeah..." Naruto sighed in defeat, much to Yui's amusement. After all, Yui always liked to see Naruto's always animated expressions each and every time. Because she can see his pure and honest emotions thru his expressions.

"Uhm... you know... I still can't believe that you're actually the Shinobi." Yui said with a small smile. "You're a kind person, Naruto-san, while the Shinobi was ruthless against his opponents. But after hearing you talk with that other Superman about the conflicts of your ideals, that was when I was able to finally accept that you're the person under the Shinobi's mask." She said. The battle with the Justice Lords were, after all, broadcasted thru international media...

"Well. That's just me taking advantage of my motor-mouth that I have inherited from my Mom." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"It's alright. You really have something that can change someone around you... just like on how you changed me." Yui replied with an affectionate smile.

"Not really. I'm just used on sticking my nose on other people's problems. In the end, I still am just another, stupid person." Naruto replied with serious expression.

Yui saw Naruto's troubled expression while stating those last statement. That made her feel worried for him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Uhm, Yui... please answer me honestly." Naruto said while looking directly towards Yui's eyes. "What would you think if you happen to know a person who can't respond to those who have expressed their honest feelings for him?"

Yui's eyes widened after hearing Naruto's question. She didn't know the specifics why he suddenly asked such question, but seeing how serious the blonde Shinobi is, she knew that the person that Naruto was talking about on that question was himself...

"Hmm..."Yui pondered carefully."I think that the person that you're talking about really don't mean to not be able to respond to those honest feelings that was expressed to him. He was just confused... he's still in the process of sorting out his own emotions because he doesn't want to hurt anyone. Sooner or later, with his kind and never-giving-up attitude, he'll be able to sort his own emotions and feelings and respond to others' feelings properly. That's how I was able to see him." Yui said, trying her best on holding herself back from calling the person as 'Naruto'...

"Yui..."Naruto muttered as he listened to the girls' explanation.

"It's alright to feel unease... to be at lost sometimes... because those things show that we are just another person like everyone" Yui said with a kind, sincere smile. "Regardless if you're Naruto-san or Shinobi-san, the feeling of imperfection are the feelings that actually made us... human."

"..." Naruto looked down, digesting everything that Yui just said. That's right. He might be a powerful Shinobi, but he still was just another human being. There will always be a lot of other things that he can't do and things that he can't understand on his own. After all, he knew on his own that he isn't that bright in terms of basic logical thinking. That's why he just realized that thinking like this isn't like him. He doesn't need to use his brain to understand his emotions. He just need to understand his own emotions based on his own feelings.

"So even if I don't have the answers right now, all that I need to do is to let it pass for now... and let my own feelings determine what my answer should be sooner or later..." Naruto smiled in response to Yui's words. He still has yet to find the answers to whatever he is feeling right now regarding the girls' confessions... but he now understood... he doesn't need to find the answers right now... all that he needs is to take time to understand his own feelings... as those girls' friend...

"I'm glad... to know that you have this side, Naruto-san." Yui smiled affectionately. After all... the Naruto that she knew is a kind, strong-willed person. The hero Shinobi is a powerful, idealistic person. He seemed to be like a guy who can do everything. However, seeing that even Naruto can be at lost sometimes made her realize that he's just like her... like any ordinary person.

The two of them exchanged smiles to each other. They continued to eat their expensive meals, but now with much livelier atmosphere courtesy of the blonde knucklehead. They finally feel at ease with each other's company...

On the other hand, Mars, the Goddess within Yui, smiled in contentment after seeing how these two were so comfortable with each other. After spending time within Yui after having her full power being restored courtesy of this blonde ninja as well, Mars knew that her Ojou-sama host was quite hard to please despite her down-to-earth nature. That's why she can't help but smile after feeling the happiness of her host while spending time with the Shinobi.

_"Maybe I can tell this guy about myself... since I know that he is a trustworthy person. He is the same person who protected my other Sisters against the Nifheim Generals within that altered Fuzetsu after all."_ Mars thought, as she also felt the battle even if she was still weakened during that time that involved her other Sisters and the Shinobi. And now that she also knew that Naruto is that Shinobi who protected her Sisters, she knew that this blonde ninja had direct information regarding the whereabouts of her missing Sisters at the very least. But...

_"No... I don't need to do that right now. He had already done so much for Yui and me. Even if he is plenty powerful on his own, I don't want him to be involved any further on our conflict against New Hell. Because sooner or later, I know that me and my Sisters will be reunited by destiny to stop whatever New Hell is scheming. Next time, I'll make sure that those Weiss will tremble upon sight of our Heavenly Power..."_ Mars muttered with determination on her tone...

After few more minutes, the two then went to the rooftop of the restaurant due to Yui's playful but somewhat forceful request. There, the two of them stood with strong gust of wind trying to blow them away. But Naruto held Yui's shoulders tightly for her not to be blown away by the strong wind. They are on the top of a building after all.

"Just as I thought... it's nice to stand here every once in a while." Yui muttered with a blush, as she can feel the strong but gentle hands of the person that she likes lightly holding her shoulders like that of a fragile glass. Seeing a little overview of the town while also standing beside the person that's so dear for her made her treat this scenario as very romantic for her.

"Yeah. We can see a full overview of the Shopping District from here." Naruto replied casually, not really noticing the affectionate smile of the girl beside him.

"From now on, I'll treasure this place as a very important part of me." Yui said in gentle voice.

"Why?" Naruto asked intelligently.

"You really are so dense, Naruto-san." Yui pouted. She then leaned closer to Naruto, her back leaning on his broad chest. "I'll treasure this place... because this is where I was able to experience my 1st date with the person I really like... the very dense person that feels so close in my heart... the person who changed me... the person... that I really love... Naruto-san..."

Yui looked affectionately to Naruto, who was also looking towards her with a mix of disbelief and overwhelmed expression on his face.

'That's the third time... today -ttebayo.' Naruto muttered from his head.

**'Way to go. From a certified loser from the Shinobi World to a chick magnet on this world.' **Juubi Kurama snickered with a gutful laugh.

'You're not helping, furball!' Naruto retorted comically.

"Naruto-san." Yui saw how Naruto spaced out, not knowing the blonde's activities with the God Fox inside his head. "It's alright. You don't need to respond for now. Staying with you like this is enough for now. "Yui said with a kind smile. "Now that I have been able to confess to you, I believe I already have the privilege to get jealous whenever other girls hang around you, ne?"

"Ha? Wait a sec... that's no different from being a girlfriend!" Naruto complained. "What about Kanon? She's your friend and were also friends! Will you be jealous of her as well when we're spending time together?"

"I believe that's what I meant when I say other girls, ne?" Yui gave a kind but visible threatening smile.

"But why me?"

"Because there's no point if it's not you..." Yui then leaned much closer to Naruto. "Because you're the only person that deserves my affection."

"You suddenly became a bold Ojou-sama... very different from the one that I had first met."

"I am and will only be like this when I'm with you."

Naruto can't just help but sigh in defeat. He still can't understand why these girls came and confess to him all of a sudden. However, he can't just betray their honest feelings for him. That's why...

"Thanks, Yui. I don't know how to respond yet, but once I was able to sort my feelings, I'll be sure to give an appropriate response to your feelings... if it's alright for you..."

"It's alright. I knew that you'll say like that. That's why it's fine." Yui replied with understanding expression.

"...!" The two then looked down from the rooftop after hearing a familiar singing voice from one of the electronic street billboards of the Shopping District, only to see the familiar pink-head national idol, singing with gracefully in front of her thousands of fans, Nakagawa Kanon.

"A little performance before her scheduled interview." Yui smiled to her best friend as the pink-head waved her right hand to her fans enthusiastically with her usual idol smile…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Skuld just sat on the living room with bored expression. Even if she isn't the kind of person who will just bum around like this, she can't help but feel annoyed, or in better terms, feel uneasy. And this uneasiness made her lose her will to do anything other than watching some random TV shows with Urd, Belldandy and Keiichi. Until it came to the point that the TV show also broadcasted Kanon's special interview that caught the four's attention. After all, Nakagawa Kanon might be the national idol, but she is someone who was now well acquainted to them due to her being the host of Jupiter Goddess Apollo…<p>

'I still can't believe that someone like Kanon-chan will get deeply involved in this chain of events regarding the Weiss and the Jupiter Goddesses, yet she's still trying to continue living her normal idol life as much as possible…' Skuld said with a small smile while looking at her new friend and 'rival'…

On the other parts of the town, the other girls who also don't have anything else to do were just watching TV's on their own home… keeping in tune to their resident school idol's current show guesting…

* * *

><p>"She always looked so beautiful… that Kanon…" Tsukiyo muttered while in her home. After all, she and Kanon were already acquainted to each other due to their connection with Naruto and also due to the Goddess sealed within her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kanon-chan…" Tenri also watched the TV intently to see Kanon's current show guesting. They are now close friends right now after all the events during the gathering with the Daimakaicho…<p>

Although what they had in common aside from being actual Goddesses on their own, was that all three of them are present when they saw a part of Naruto's memories during the gathering during his fight with Madara… a battle that ended with him sacrificing himself to end the Fourth Shinobi World War…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Kanon then sat on the guest seat in front of the female program host who will interview her after shaking hands. After sharing pleasantries and common showbiz questions, the interviewer asked an adlib question...<p>

"I know that I'm not the only one who noticed this... so let me just ask in behalf of your fans, Kanon-chan..." the interviewer said. "Everybody seemed to notice how blooming you are from your most recent performances. Did something wonderful happened to you?"

"Well... yes..." Kanon replied with a rare embarrassed expression, especially for an idol like her. Yui pouted once again, as if already knowing the reason why. "Someone inspired me to always give my all for everyone. That's why."

"Oooh..." The fans reacted, not knowing if they'll happy or angry knowing that this someone was able to inspire their favorite idol.

"So it's true! Could it be that this someone who inspired you is your rumored off-screen boyfriend from your campus?" The interviewer said with excited expression.

"He isn't my boyfriend, yet." Kanon said bashfully, earning a lot of squeals from female fans. "I already told him that... I like him in my own way, but that guy is quite dense."

Naruto gulped down exaggeratedly, since this time, he finally understood what Kanon meant when she said that she likes him (from Chapter 23).

"Wow. A cute idol like you was just ignored after being confessed to?" The interviewer said in surprised expression.

"I believe he doesn't mean it like that." Kanon said with a dismissive smile. After all, she also saw a fragment of Naruto's past during the gathering with the Daimakaicho. She realized, during that time, that Naruto grew up without experiencing an appropriate life for his age. He trained so hard and became a warrior on his young age. And during the end of the greatest battle of his home world, he selflessly sacrificed his own existence for the sake of those that he wanted to protect.

He fought for everything that he believed into... but ended up losing everything. He tried to live a normal life on this new world, yet he was once again plunged in an inevitable conflict. In the end, he got no other choice but to continue fighting.

But despite everything, he will always give his usual carefree smile, always willing to go out of his way for everyone... A selfless kindness that inspired her to further do her best. However, that was when Kanon realized... that Naruto lost the feeling of being loved...since he always hid his true emotions behind his usual smile...

"He... just don't realize how special he is for me... and for everyone around him. That's why he wasn't able to understand his true feelings while in front of the people that he cared about." Kanon said with sincere, sad smile while holding back her tears. "He almost got used on being alone... so he isn't used on understanding the feelings of those people around him, including me. So I couldn't just blame him for that denseness of his'." Kanon finished with a lone tear lightly falling from her cheeks.

"You... seem to know him really well. No offense but... your feelings for that guy... is just about admiration out of pity after seeing his past." The interviewer frankly said.

"You're wrong. Even before I got to know about his past, I had already fallen in love with him. Because I might not be the same Nakagawa Kanon right in front of you if I haven't met him." Kanon answered seriously, surprising the interviewer and the audiences...

"Kanon..." Naruto said with a sad smile. This was, after all, one of those times that someone was able to truly understand his feelings.

"Kanon-chan, I don't know if I should be jealous of you for knowing a lot of things about Naruto-san, or if I should be happy for being able to understand his true feelings..." Yui muttered while looking at her best friend thru the electronic billboard.

"As you can see, everyone, this is the first time that we saw our Kanon-chan to be this emotional while talking about someone." The interviewer said. "Now we can understand how pure her feelings were for that person. Let's hope that we can possibly meet this person who inspired our favorite idol. Any other announcements, Kanon-chan?"

"Thank you for your continuous cheers and support, everyone! Please check my fanpage for additional announcement regarding my next schedule performance." Kanon returned to her usual idol composure. However, as if remembering something, she then smiled to the camera, not with her usual idol smile. "And to you, my special someone... please take care of yourself...remember that I'll always be here for you."

The audiences once again squealed in delight due to the romantic atmosphere that Kanon's last statement had created. Skuld, Tsukiyo and Tenri who were watching Kanon's interview from their own homes also smiled with respect to their idol friend and their 'rival'. Like Kanon, all of them also had more or less the same feeling for the blonde Shinobi after learning even a little fragment of his past… If these girls ever had something in common aside from their bond with Naruto right now, it is that all of them have resolved to make Naruto feel happy, acknowledged, and loved… a feeling that he almost lost after sacrificing himself from his own world… by expressing their honest feelings to him thru their own way…

Naruto, on the other hand, just nodded with a thankful smile.

"See? No matter how lost you are, you just need to remember that you're no longer alone. For Kanon-chan, for me, and for your other friends, you're a very important person for us." Yui said with reassuring smile. "But you can't blame me for being jealous since most of your close friends are all beautiful girls." Yui said while acting jealous.

"Is that so? You don't need to worry about that. All of you are close friends of mine. I'll protect all of you no matter what." Naruto said while bumping his right fist on his chest. "Rest assured… Yui Goido-san!"

"Hai! I'll be looking forward for it!" Yui leaned forward with a loving smile… "And to conclude the end of our date, you will need to take me home back to Goido manor."

"Sure!" Naruto grinned confidently. "Let's get down then…"

"Nope." Yui replied while holding the hem of his right sleeve. "Carry me… with your Shinobi movement."

"Ha?" Naruto complained.

"So you can't…" Yui acted sadly with puppy-like eyes.

"Alright! Alright! I get it –ttebayo!" Naruto then moved swiftly, lifting Yui in bridal style, much to the heiress surprise. "Hang on tight, Ojou-chan!" Naruto grinned as he started hopping from rooftop to rooftop on the direction of the Goido Manor… Yui hanged her arms around Naruto' neck tightly, enjoying the rushing wind while being held by her object of affection.

'I guess I really do… love you… Naruto-san…' Yui said within herself as she closed her eyes while leaning her head to the Shinobi's chest…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Nifheim...<p>

On top of the highest peak of a region that was surrounded by plains of black-colored land, magma-flowing river and burning, rotten trees stood a demonic castle that signified the hierarchical stature of the being dwelling within it from this ethereal world. And on one of the balconies of this demonic castle, stood a being with intimidating power and presence, as if over-looking the very land that was within his vicinity... the main General of Nifheim... Shirosaki Ichigo...

"If this is the only way, then we don't have any other choice but to proceed…" Shirosaki said in serious tone…

"Are you really alright… Ichigo?" Neliel said as she stood behind the powerful Nifheim General together with the other Generals.

"Please don't call me by that name. It only brings back painful memories… That was an accursed name of someone who failed to protect what's important for him." Shirosaki simply replied, his voice visibly strained.

"But here we are… with only a fraction of time needed to implement Operation Ragnarok. Once we do these, we can no longer turn our backs from it." Ulquiorra muttered. "Are you prepared for the consequences of this…? Because if this will be executed properly, this reality will end up similar to what happened from our own reality."

"I already know that. But this is the only way that I know for us to return on how things used to be. Yhwach took everything away from me… from us… we lost our own future… our own reality. In the end, no matter how powerful we became, we cannot protect everyone. Only those who have power and will to do everything will always prevail. We have the power, Yhwach have both power and will. That's why we need to succeed on this… so we can acquire the power that we need… to restore our own broken world…"

"And fight again with Yhwach, Haschwalth and your former friend Ishida?" Grimmjow just sighed. "You're always trying to take the long, hard road. You have already maximized the power of multiple, hybrid powers within you. But no matter what you say, you will always be Kurosaki Ichigo… the former substitute Shinigami of the Seireitei. Whatever is happening to you is the consequence of your weak disposition."

"Instead of trying to change the past, why don't we just enjoy ourselves to the fullest in this new world. We have invested a lot from it already… so we can't just flip everything away just to fix that broken world." Nnoitra muttered.

All of a sudden, Nnoitra sensed something dangerous approaching him. So he immediately used Sonido to dodge the incoming attack. And it is from Shirosaki who fired a powerful Cero on the tip of his right finger. The fired Cero was so thin, comparable to a thread, but the thin Cero pierced thru the castle and landed on one of the mountains on the demonic plain. The mountain, which is about several times larger than Mt. Everest, was vaporized while leaving a huge crater that could fit much another set of several Everest-sized mountains.

"Remember why you're even here, Nnoitra. If not because of Neliel, you'll also be left destroyed in that broken world of ours." Shirosaki said with dark expression. Nnoitra cannot help but just gulp down exaggeratedly. He then also saw how Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Neliel glared at him.

"Tch." Nnoitra just landed on the ground with annoyed expression. After all, it is still a wonder for him how those three former Espada became this loyal to Kurosaki Ichigo…

After all, during the Thousand Year Blood-War, they were indeed the final force who fought against the Spirit King-empowered, Quincy God, Yhwach, who changed the balance of their world on his own liking... Kurosaki Ichigo, with all the combined powers of his hybrid physiques from Hollows, Shinigami and Quincy combined was able to fight against Yhwach in equal grounds.

The power of Uryuu Ishida and Haschwalth however, held him at bay, until Neliel and Grimmjow came to help him, both agreed to fight together with him. Yuroichi Shihoin then revealed that they are now also working with Arrancars to fight and stop the Quincies' genocide, thus summoning the now rehabilitated Ulquiorra and Nnoitra to join the battlefield…Urahara Kisuke and Aizen along with the other living members of Gotei 13 combined their powers to assist Ichigo from stopping Yhwach's plan…

But to no avail…

Yhwach and Ichigo are the only ones who can fight on equal grounds. Both of them are godly beings of their own… But despite being able to fight on equal grounds, Yhwach has the ultimate trump card, and that is the power of the Spirit King that he absorbed… They might have the same power levels, but Yhwach's cunning preparation for everything that might happen shattered their very hopes on defeating the Quincy God…

Using his full power, Ichigo Kurosaki then revealed his ultimate form to stop the heinous plan of rewriting the laws of existence modified by Yhwach. He was able to kill Yhwach on the last moment, but due to the changed laws of existence that was created by the power of the Spirit King within Yhwach and Yhwach being killed even before the implementation of the new law of existence was created, the essence of the very existence of their reality crumbled to pieces… thus transforming the reality into a gigantic massive void that erased all existence of their home world.

Using their last strength, Ichigo Kurosaki tried to escape the reality void along with his friends using his powers. But due to the power of the void, he wasn't able to save them. The only ones who was able to escape were the powerful Arrancars involved in that battle. That includes the four former Espada's that arrived with him on this New Hell…

Realizing that he lost everything while failing to protect those who are important for him, Ichigo fell into a deep despair… He lost the path that he believes that he can follow until the end… He ended up as a broken and useless despite all the powers that he have…

Until they met the current Director of the New Hell Government… Lune…

The very person who gave a new path for them… for the sake of restoring their own broken reality thru unknown means by using the power of the Jupiter Goddesses…

"All that we need to do is to execute what we need to do… That's all there is to it." Ichigo Shirosaki said while tightly gripping his fists.

"What about the combined force of the Shinobi, Makai Kings and the Saiyans? They will definitely protect the Goddesses." Neliel said.

"If it's possible, we can just ignore them. Engaging useless battles is the last option for us. For now, all that we need to do is to aim directly on our goal… the power of the Goddesses… and we will harness that thru the execution of the Operation Ragnarok…" Ichigo smirked evilly.

"But the Shinobi kid… don't you feel anything from him?" Ulquiorra muttered without expression.

"That kid… the Chosen Child…" Ichigo closed his eyes, then smirked. "I can see my past self from him… someone who is willing to go all out of his way just to protect those who are important for him… but in the end, he is yet to see true despair. He can never protect everything. So he'll become just like me… That's how it will always be… That's why… I'll make sure that he will experience despair that all of us had experienced… for him to realize that no matter how powerful he is, he'll be useless against us who have the will to change everything…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm home…" Naruto arrived back at his home temple late in the afternoon. He was greeted by an understanding smile from Keiichi and the usual charming smile from his Bell-neechan. After exchanging small pleasantries, Naruto immediately went to the living room, looking for Skuld. After all, he meant to spend time with her after his meeting with Shiori for his novel. But a lot of things happened that's why he arrived late in the afternoon. Knowing that Skuld will be in a sour mood because we wasn't able to spend time with him, he ordered a pint of ice cream for takeout from the convenience store as an apology gift for his Goddess contract partner…<p>

"Oh… Mr. Nice Guy was finally back." Urd greeted Naruto with a teasing tone. She also watched Kanon's little interview along with the rest of the household, including Skuld. And she also knew very well that Skuld and Kanon shared the same feeling after seeing a fragment of his past despite being actual love rivals for the blonde knucklehead's affection. After all, she also felt the same feeling after seeing what Naruto did for the sake of protecting those who are important for him.

Like almost everyone that Naruto had met and encountered on this new world, Urd had already acknowledged Naruto even almost without no knowledge about his past. He has a charisma that will always make people trust him without even trying, but with him not having any other motives against others. He's like a bright, walking sun that who can inspire anyone with his own way without forcing his own ideals. That's why like Belldandy and Keiichi, Urd also treats Naruto somewhat like a little brother. Because despite him being an all-powerful Shinobi, Urd believes that he still is someone who will always be needed to be looked at…

However, she was somewhat annoyed with Naruto's overly visible denseness to the near transparent feelings of the girls around him. Urd even thought that this oblivious idiot is one hell of a lucky bastard, up to the point where even gods would be envious since he was being admired by such beautiful girls… no… was amusing for her to see Naruto's naivety over girls' feelings. But this time, she is quite annoyed. After all, her little sister, Skuld, isn't making any progress on her relationship with Naruto.

As an elder sister, she needs to do something. She needed to find what this Naruto actually feels for her little sister on her own way…that's why she'll determine how this knucklehead see her little sister right here and now, regardless of what her little sister might say to him.

"Yo! Urd-neechan. Where's Skuld?" Naruto immediately asked.

"…!" Skuld, on the other hand, heard Naruto's voice from her own room. She immediately stood up and ran towards the living room…

"Hmm… coming this late in the afternoon after spending time with your other 'friends', then immediately looking for Skuld?" Urd muttered as she took a sip of sake. "Well, Skuld might appear the same age as of you, but she's still a brat in character. She's short-tempered, violent, and will always get angry at you for whatever reason. No wonder she's the least in your priorities to spend time with." She said, somewhat in a challenging tone.

Skuld immediately stopped running after hearing Urd's statement…

"What are you talking about, Urd!?" Skuld gritted her teeth as she hid herself on the further corner of the hallway towards the living room to listen to their conversation.

Urd felt that Skuld was listening to their conversation. 'Just as planned…' Urd thought. She wanted Skuld to personally hear Naruto's view towards the youngest sister of the Norse Goddesses so Skuld can realize what she needs to do, whether the answer if favorable for her or not…

Naruto, on the other hand, had already sensed Skuld's presence, however, he thought that Skuld's distance from them won't be enough to hear his answers. And besides, as of now, he just wanted to honestly answer his Urd-neechan's question since she seemed to be very eager to hear his answer. That's why…

"I don't know what you're implying, Urd-neechan. But Skuld will always be a very special person for me." Naruto answered seriously. "Well… I'm sure that it'd be nice in some ways if she was as frank as you, Nee-chan." Skuld somewhat grimaced after hearing Naruto's words. She's about to cover her ears and leave due to sadness, however… "But I think that it's a good thing that I was able to become friends with her the way we did, as contract partners."

Urd then stared at him in interest while Skuld stopped herself from leaving…

"It's true… she's never honest and will always get angry at me for random reasons. We'll always have fights as if it is already a normal routine for the both of us… but because we're like that, we were able to always express ourselves freely in front of each other without thinking too much. And in that way, I feel like we understand each other better than if we were just normal friends…" Naruto narrated with a reminiscing smile, remembering all the times that he and Skuld spend times with each other.

True though, they always do nothing but fight even with the most trivial matters. However, Naruto always remembered that Skuld will always be right beside him to support him… to worry for him… to make him realize even the smallest things… even to the point that she shed a tear for him… Naruto knew… that Skuld was one of the few persons who can really understand how he feels… That's why Skuld will always be a very dear person for him…

"And thanks to that, it's a lot of fun being with her. So Urd-neechan, please don't misunderstand… Even if we do always fight against each other, I believe that I am having fun whenever I am around her. That's how it is." Naruto said with a huge grin to Urd…

"Is that so…" Urd simply said with a relieved smile. She just sighed as she realized that there is no point meddling with these two's current relationship. She then looked towards the direction where Skuld currently is 'hiding', and then smiled in an elder-sister like fashion. 'I'm glad for you, stupid little sister.'

On the other hand… Skuld just looked up towards the ceiling… as if digesting everything that Naruto's just said…

'So he doesn't hate being with me… even if we always do fight for no specific reason… he thinks that spending time with me… is fun… That's…' Skuld trembled, trying to hide her emotions… 'Kyaaaahhh! What should I do?! Hearing those words makes me sooo happy!' Skuld squealed within her head in delight. She hugged herself tightly as she braced herself before she do something reckless like tackling the blonde Shinobi into a hug… 'Naruto you baka! How can I possibly face you now that I'm this overjoyed!?'.

"What are you doing, Skuld?" Naruto muttered, surprising Skuld. She realized that Naruto had already left the living room to look for her. She then suddenly felt embarrassed, still cannot get over from Naruto's statement about her…

"Uhm… I'm… just waiting for you… to arrive…" Skuld said in a rare bashful expression.

"I see… That's great." Naruto replied. 'It's glad to see that she's in a good mood.'

Skuld then extended her right hand towards Naruto.

"What is that?" Naruto tilted his head.

"My ice cream." Skuld said, blushing heavily while avoiding his gaze.

"Oh… here…" Naruto then gently handed the pint of ice cream that he brought from the convenience store. However, as Naruto extended his right hand to hand-over the ice cream to Skuld, the youngest Norse Goddess instead grabbed his right arm and pulled him towards her room. "Hey… what are you thinking? Are you still angry?"

"No…" Skuld said, not facing Naruto to hide her blushing face. "…it's no fun… eating ice cream alone… so…" Skuld then gulped exaggeratedly. "Iwantyoutoeattheicecreamwithme~…" She said in barely audible voice.

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head again… "But that's my peace offering for you…"

"I want to eat ice cream with you! Baka!"Skuld yelled in tsundere-ish way.

"…!" Naruto jolted in the sudden outburst from the young Goddess, something that he was already used to… "Alright… I know how stubborn you can be. So let's have it your way –ttebayo." He said with a defeated smile.

"Yup!" Skuld then pulled Naruto by her side and linked her left arm with his right arm as she beamed happily. "Let's go!" She said with an affectionate smile.

"Ossu!" Naruto then replied with a playful salute with his free hand. The two then headed towards Skuld's room… looking forward on spending time with each other… strengthening the bonds that their relationship had forged… a bond now far stronger than any Goddess contract created by the Heavens…

Urd then watched the two from behind with a smile, as Belldandy and Keiichi entered the living room…

"Hmm… those two seemed to be getting along… I thought they had a fight." Keiichi said.

"Not really. They aren't actually fighting. They're just being honest to each other's feelings." Urd replied without looking towards Keiichi.

"So you admitted that you did something again, my beloved sister." Belldandy gave a graceful smile.

"No… not really." Urd said as she sweat-dropped. She knew very well what the hidden meaning within that smile from Belldandy is.

"Well, something good happened, so its fine." Belldandy then also looked towards the two retreating, not-so-ordinary teenagers… feeling happy for her younger sister…

'I won't lose... my feelings for this idiot won't lose.'Skuld said to herself with a determined expression as she continued dragging Naruto to eat the ice cream that the knucklehead brought for her. 'Kanon-chan, Tenri-san, Tsukiyo-san... even all the other girls, Jupiter Sisters or whatever they are... my feeling won't lose against them...'

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Office of the Director of New Hell...<p>

Lune was simply tapping her table using her left index finger with visible annoyed expression. After all, after everything that happened that involved the Chosen Child and the reawakening of powers of some of the weakened Jupiter Sisters, she can't just say that everything is going according to her plan.

The interference of this Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze along with the Makai Kings and those Saiyans from another Universe greatly hindered the supposed gradual development of her plan for using the Goddesses powers. She wanted them dead or alive, as long as she can use the divine powers within them. But with those powerful beings protecting the Goddesses, even with the power of the Nifheim Generals, she doubt that proceeding on her plans with gradual development will only mean failure...

Due to the interference of the Chosen Child and his allies, all her ace weapons, including the activation of the altered Fuzetsu and her authority for using the forbidden Garganta, was foiled to great extent. Now, even the Daimakaicho had visible suspicions against New Hell's plans. That's she can't just take the initiative without thinking properly... or she'll risk everything that she was able to already accomplished for the sake of her grand plan.

With most of the odds going against her and her ultimate plan, she realized that she no longer had a choice but to force things to happen by gambling everything that she had. That's why she, along with the Nifheim Generals, decided to finally initiate their ultimate trump card... the Operation Ragnarok...

"If the power of the Goddesses that I have harnessed from that Almage Machina would've been enough, I won't have to go thru these all kinds of troublesome preparations."Lune said in frustrated tone. "Well, this is part of what's needed to happen... in order to revive her...and to take the next step on changing everything..."

Lune then stood by the window of the room as she looked towards the seemingly more civilized New Hell... It wasn't polluted with evil miasma like it usually had before... and this order was only created after various treaties after the Almage Machina War.

"Everything that happened... everything right here are nothing but a mask...all of these are part of our greatest failure... "Lune said as she reminisced a fragment of her past... the almost complete victory during the war dated further than Almage Machina... the war against the combined force of Reikai and Makai...

During that war, they almost got the overwhelming victory even against the most powerful beings of those allied realms. And all of those were because of this certain powerful being with godly powers and abilities...

But on the brink of victory, this powerful being was driven back and was sent to the dimension rift using a forbidden power. In the end, this being was vanished, nearly completely out of trace...

Since that powerful being is the perfect deity for that near completed plan, a secret organization was created to search for that being's whereabouts. But due to the vastness of the reality dimension rift, the only trace that they found for the vanished deity was a single strand of her white hair. Without any other option for the organization to locate the being, they got no other choice but to create a clone of the being using that single strand of her hair... thus, became the founding of the organization called Vintage.

But due to her godly powers, it was impossible to perfectly clone the vanished deity even by using the most powerful and forbidden demonic arts. That's why Vintage looked for another means of power for the vanished deity's clone creation... and that was the divine power of the Jupiter Gods...

Taking control of everything from the shadows, Vintage started to pull the strings from the shadows up to the point that triggered the conflict between Reikai and Makai, and also manipulating the Weiss that also became the foundation of the Almage Machina. The Almage Machina, even though it is one chaotic war within Nifheim, was only the means for forcing the Jupiter Sisters to intervene and stop the war by sacrificing themselves… the event that allowed them to acquire the divine power that they need to fuel their demonic arts for creating the vanished deity's clone…

However, the seal created during the Almage Machina that supposed to seal the Old Devils or Weiss was immature… thus acquiring only a limited amounts of divine energy from the by then weakened Goddesses. Realizing that the divine power that they needed still didn't suffice for the deity's clone… Vintage then created a new plan as the final step of their schemes… leading Vintage on tampering the seal of the Goddesses… setting the sealed Weiss free to acquire power on humans negative emotions in the material world, while at the same time, allowing the weakened Goddesses to roam free to reacquire their powers for them to be used once again for animating a forbidden existence of the deity's clone… thru the activation of Operation Ragnarok…

"That's right… it's not yet too late… in fact, everything is still on place even if things are not going on our favor. As long as we can activate Operation Ragnarok, the demonic god of luck will still smile upon us…" Lune smirked evilly. "…that's why… please wait for us… and we'll sure to revive you, even as a clone… Rabbit Goddess… Otsutsuki Kaguya-sama…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"FUUTON: CHOU OODAMA RASENSHURIKEN <em>(Wind Release: Ultra Big Ball Spiraling Shuriken)<em>!"

"BIJUU DAMA _(Tailed Beast Ball)_!"

Both attack were thrown at the same time towards their opponent, as Naruto and his Kage Bunshin, the latter was being controlled by Juubi Kurama, continued their routine sparing within Naruto's mindscape while his physical body was asleep. With both Naruto and his Kage Bunshin fighting on the same Rikudo Sennin Level, Juubi Kurama was able to train Naruto effectively for the Shinobi to be prepared everytime a new threat came tackling him and the Goddesses.

The two attack exploded on contact, creating a massive energy sphere mid-air with enough potency to wipe out a continent or two. Naruto and Kurama-controlled Bunshin then charged directly towards each other for a Taijutsu dance, ignoring the massive energy sphere that their attacks created just above them. After a seemingly deadlock exchange, Naruto and Kurama-controlled Bunshin leaped away from each other. Juubi Kurama nodded to Naruto to dispel his clone and acquire the experience that he learned from that sparring. Naruto then inhaled and exhaled to calm his nerves down...

"That was a good spar, Kurama." Naruto grinned towards the gigantic Ten-Tailed Fox.

**"****Yeah. And from what I can see, you're more determined to train than before."** Juubi Kurama snorted.

"Yup. I have a lot of people who cares deeply for me. They were able to express their honest feelings for someone like me who cannot offer them anything in return. That's why… All that I need to do is to continue getting stronger so I can protect all of them with my power. That's the only way I can return their acceptance and kindness to me –ttebayo."

**"****Sure do. I have a gut feeling that something big is about to happen. But with that unwavering resolve of yours, I know that you can be able to pull it through…"**

"But now that I was able to use up to Rikudo Sennin Chakra Level during the previous battle, maybe I should try accessing my inner-most Chakra level to tap a much more powerful power surpassing Rikudo Sennin Level Chakra." Naruto nodded to himself.

**"****Of course, you should."** The giant fox replied. **"I still can't believe that someone like you posses base Chakra surpassing that of Rikudo-old man, counting that Rikudo-old man acquire that level of Chakra because of his Rinnegan and the Juubi's power. To think that you have such Chakra level in base without accessing any of your power-ups is quite… disturbing."**

"Yeah. I know, sooner or later, that we will find out why I do have such enormous Chakra level. But for now, let's try tapping my base Chakra surpassing Rikudo Sennin. Who knows, we might find the need to use such Chakra level in future battles…"

**"****Go ahead." **Juubi Kurama said, trying to hide his own excitement. After all, with Naruto reaching such Chakra-level, and him combining all his other power-ups, the Juubi Kitsune can imagine the overwhelming power of his Jinchuuriki…

Naruto then sighed deeply as he concentrated on tapping into his innermost Chakra. Suddenly, a flare of Chakra burst out of his body with overwhelming potency. The Chakra was clearly above that of Rikudo Sennin-level. As he still can't feel the bottom of this above-Rikudo Sennin-level Chakra, Naruto further tap on the innermost Chakra within his Chakra Circulatory System. Even himself cannot believe that he had such overwhelming Chakra sleeping within him just in base.

He thought of the reason why he had such Chakra level dormant within him… Maybe because of his Uzumaki lineage… Maybe because of his Bijuu Cells… Maybe because he is a Jinchuuriki since his birth… Maybe his base Chakra expanded into exponential levels because of Kurama's mutation from Kyuubi to Juubi along with the Chakra of the other Bijuu… And also maybe because of the power of the Shinju that was also sealed within Juubi Kurama…

But still, to possess such overwhelming base Chakra without any influence from the Tailed Beasts was also quite something for Naruto. He is glad that he have such power-level, but still, his gut was telling him that something more is involved on this foul Chakra of his… and for him to find the answers for his questions… he needs to further awaken the origin of his Chakra…

His origin of Chakra… he repeated within his head…

"Could it be…" Naruto muttered as more potent, overwhelming Chakra flooded his body… "…my origin… my ancestor…"

Naruto and Juubi Kurama then felt something within the mindscape that made both of them prepared for any possible encounter or battle. They can feel an overwhelming presence and power that shouldn't be existing within Naruto's own mindscape… as if defying every law of existence…

_"__Impressive… for you to be able to make it this far… my young descendant…" _A female voice said with godly tone, surprising Naruto and the Juubi Kurama.

**"****Who are you!? You shouldn't be able to enter this idiot's mind without my permission?!" **Juubi Kurama roared, shaking Naruto's entire mindscape.

_"__I don't need any permission. Because I already exist within this child's Chakra even before everything of this happened…"_ the female godly voice once replied, without any hint of being threatened from Juubi Kurama's roar.

"Just like Raizen from before…" Naruto muttered, as Raizen was able to speak on his mind, albeit for one time only, due to their supposed blood connection (happened from Chapter 11). If that's the case… this being who's talking with them right now, was also supposed to be his ancestral deity… "Could it be… that you're…" Naruto asked in serious expression…

_"__That's right, young one… the moment that you tap within your innermost Chakra… along with the power of the Juubi and the Shinju within you… gave my existence to bore fruit once again… but still… this wasn't enough… I need more power… more power…"_

"I see… so you really were…"

_"__All Chakra belongs to me… Once again… all Chakra shall become one…"_ Then, a silhouette of a woman wearing Six Paths kimono appeared, her white-eyes visible, and red Rinnegan with 9 tomoes glowing appeared from a distance… _"Soon… Chakra shall become one again… for I am…"_

"Otsutsuki Kaguya…"

_"__Otsutsuki Kaguya…"_

Both Naruto and the being called Kaguya muttered the same name at the same time. Naruto then immediately dispersed tapping into the innermost of his Chakra, thus, making Kaguya's silhouette slowly disappear in front of them…

**"****The mother of the old man of the Six Paths…"** Juubi Kurama grunted. After all, he can feel that Kaguya's power can easily surpass that of his' even with his current Juubi form…

"Right… And this is where everything will begin…" Naruto said in a serious expression. "So I really am… Kaguya's descendant after all…"

The stage was now set for another battle… but this time, the scope of the threat was much bigger than the ones before… as the biggest battle of the heroes lives… was about to begin…

**Author's Note:**

Yey! I'm finally done! Honestly, I didn't expect this Chapter to become this long. I even actually intended to divide this Chapter into two Chapters due to its length. But the plot development and pacing will greatly suffer, so I crammed everything on this Chapter so I can finally proceed on the next arc…

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**This Chapter is the conclusion of the previous arc and also the set-up for the upcoming arcs. While developing the story, I also decided to develop the characters' relationships, especially Naruto's relationship with the Jupiter Sisters and Skuld. Some of you guys might feel this kind of stuff to be boring since you wanted to see your favorite characters kicking ass, but I prefer to write a conceivable story than writing nothing but battles. I believe that's how I have written this fic until now.**

Alright. For notes regarding the Chapter…

*Yusuke is a Ramen Chef. It was shown on one of the last Chapter of YYH Manga.

*Yui Goido already knew that Naruto is the Shinobi due to the events from Chapter 25. But Naruto didn't know that the 4th Jupiter Sister, Mars, was residing within Yui and was also had her full Goddess powers restored like that of Diana, Apollo and Vulcanus.

*Shiori already knew that Naruto is the Shinobi, but Naruto didn't know that Shiori already knew about that. She also didn't know that Minerva, the 5th Jupiter Sister, was within Shiori yet. Minerva already had her full powers restored due to the events on this Chapter.

*Once again, Skuld is already a teenage girl on this fic. Her appearance is similar during the time when she temporarily turned into an adult form on Chapter 41 of AMG Manga.

*Why Naruto didn't realize that Shiori has a Goddess? Because Naruto still don't know that the Goddesses powers can be restored thru their hosts affections. Naruto still doesn't know that Shiori has a Goddess. That's why he doesn't know that the confession letter triggered the Goddess awakening within Shiori.

*And it's official. Bleach Manga is Canon to this fic up to a certain point.

*As for the harem, it will only include the Jupiter Sisters and Skuld, strictly. The plot requires them to be in a harem, and I don't want this fic to become like the usual harem fics that all girls will fall in love with one guy while agreeing to share this guy to each other. The Jupiter Sisters will treat each other as rivals against Naruto's affection while Naruto's development will be about him learning to manage his feelings for them.

Alright! That's all for now. I know some of you might have questions, but please leave to reviews so I can answer them on the next Chapters. Let me just share that I've just proposed to my girlfriend 2 weeks ago, our parents week to formally schedule our wedding a week ago, and then I got hired as a Government employee last Monday. Yeah! I thank God for all the blessings He's given me this entire time!

With that, I can say that I'll be a lot busier than before. But I won't drop or abandon this fic. I'll still try to update during the usual intervals, but I can't promise earlier updates than before.

Thank you for understanding guys! Please leave your reviews for additional motivation on my part! Next arc will be the biggest arc yet for this fic. Please be in tuned! Thank you again! Take care everyone!


	29. Chapter 29 - Operation Ragnarok

**Author's Note: **

Hello guys! Adjusting in my new workd as a Civil Servant while also preparing for my upcoming wedding really was taking a huge toll on me. That's why I wasn't able to finish and post this story on scheduled time. I really do apologize for that.

But still, despite my schedule inconsistencies, I really do thank all of you who are continuously supporting me and this fic. Reading your reviews really makes me motivated to continue writing this fic, even if I can only write 30 minutes every night. Above anything else, you guys were the main reason why I can continue writing this fic. Your reviews are my motivation, honestly.

Now then, I have important notes on the end of this Chapter. So I humbly request for you guys to read it. Thank you.

Now then, for review responses…

**Ghost024:**Haha. Sorry about making Ichigo an antagonist on this fic. It just happened that the way Bleach's story was proceeding somehow matched the current direction of this fic so I took advantage of it! Thank you!

**Kinunatzs: **Don't worry. Kaguya will be OP, but now with her own character. Dokuro will become a more active character on the later Chapters. And I can't see the need for time travel on this fic that's why I set the plot on the way that I don't need to do it. The 100 km/h speed was their running speed while hoping in trees sir. Batman's epic personality was perfect if you had already seen the Batman vs Superman movie trailer. Haha. Thank you sir!

**William: **Hahaha. Game of Thrones… Winter is coming… my brain should have thought of that! Haha. Yup, Bleach will be part of this fic's Canon. I know things will become more complicated, but that's the reason itself why I am using developed characters from their own respective Manga so I no longer need to develop their backgrounds that much. Naruto vs Ichigo will definitely going to become similar to Naruto vs Sasuke in terms of emotion and battle scale on this fic. Because Naruto isn't the only one who have godly powers from his own verse. So was Ichigo. Thanks!

The dichotomy between Lord and League Superman is something that I made up on my own. On Superman wikis, Superman gains or loses various types of powers depending on the sun where he is getting his powers. Let's just leave it like that. Haha. And what made my eyes wide on your review was that you're a Doctor of Medicine sir! I can't believe that someone special like you was reading this fic. That really made me glad. ^_^ Thank you very much sir!

**Elmoryakhan: **Wow! Thank you so much for all motivating thoughts you expressed on your reviews sir! That's why I'll continue doing my best so I can provide great entertainment for you guys who are supporting me for writing this fic!

**MajesticAuraKingdom-BlackLotus: **Hey sir! It's been a while! No worries about that. I thought you already lost interest on this fic. I'm glad that you're back. I hope you'll enjoy what I'm about to do regarding Kaguya on this fic. Since she will become one of the major players on this arc. Thank you!

**Harasan21: **Haha. I don't know if you liked or hate how I portray Bleach characters on this fic. But I'll make sure to maximize their characters on the upcoming Chapters and arcs. Thanks!

**Randynyema: **Hello sir! I apologize about that. Cliffhangers were hated by the readers, but they were religion for us writers. Haha. Thanks!

**LordGhostStriker: **Well, yeah. That's why I'll make sure to maximize Kaguya's character on this fic. Thank you!

**Frankieu: **Thank you for your acknowledgement sir! The character and plot developments were mostly geared on this arc. That's why I hope that I can execute it properly. I also am glad that you liked how I linked this story with Bleach. This really was a one major xover fic, now that I realized it. Thank you!

**Eaglestorm27:** I'm glad that you liked the character relationship progress on this sir. And now that SBG had already appeared, then please expect the appearance of SSG Super Saiyan form and possibly beyond that as well. Kaguya will have an important role, and this new Chapter will dictate the flow of this arc. Also, I need to make Ichigo somewhat like Naruto: he also acquired godly powers from his own verse. That way, when I execute their 1v1 battle, then I can execute it properly to create an epic battle scene. Thank you!

**Agitofang666: **Hello sir! I'm glad you liked the last Chapter. I sent you a PM. Is that a proper shout out? Sorry I'm quite ignorant about it. Haha. Thanks!

**RobertLivesOn:** A battle where Naruto needs to go out will be very soon, and you'll also realize it once you've read this Chapter. Thank you!

**Kosuke-Dono: **Thank you for the cyber-toast sir! Did we use a Cyber-BEERus or a Cyber-WHISkey? Haha. Kidding aside. I am glad that you enjoyed my story. I'll continue doing my best to make sure that you'll enjoy this fic further. Thanks!

**BoggyGReaper:** Naruto will be fighting Kaguya, but for the last boss, well, I've hinted it on this Chapter. I just hope that you guys will like it. Thank you.

**Majestic Phoenix: **The Chakra Fruit will come into play on further Chapters as another power-up for Naruto. And the catalyst for that will be the events on this arc that will be triggered on this Chapter. As for the Nunoboku no Ken, the reason why I'm holding it back was because we still yet to determine the full appearance of all the 8Kings from Toriko. Because there was still missing one of the Eight Kings on that Manga. Thank you!

**Grimreaper40045: **Yeah. I always intended to have the Justice League give an honorary spot for Naruto. As for the interaction, well, let me see if I can do something about that on the next arcs after this one for this fic.

**R-King93: **Well, Ichigo will become Naruto's arch-nemesis on this fic. Because I wanted to create a NarutovSasuke like battle on this fic against two protagonists with overwhelming powers but also with relatable background stories. I wanted to create a battle not just with firepower, but also with emotion. That's what I'm looking forward on arranging Naruto vs Ichigo battle. Thank you sir!

**Guest:**Kaguya will become Naruto's ally? Hmm… We'll see about that. Haha. Thanks!

**Gman: **Haha. You seemed to be not in good terms with Waller. Well, wether Waller may live or die won't have that much impact on this story as long as she was able to execute Project Cadmus. We'll see how things will unfold on the future 'Cadmus Arc'. Thank you!

**Sajuuk: **For the point of view of the super-villains, I don't know if I can insert it on this arc, but maybe I can on the next arc. After all, I'm also looking forward for it as well. And I won't say anything about Naruto's next fight, but I just hope that once you have read this Chapter, you will realize how big the next battle that he will need to fight will be. And I apologize, Naruto's harem will only include Skuld and the Jupiter Sisters only. Thank you!

**HitmaN007:**Thank you for your simple but motivating reviews! I promise that I'll keep doing my best to keep you on the hook sir!

**Timur ootsuki: **Hello sir! Thank you for congratulating me for the next Chapters of my own life. The thought was more than enough for me. I just wish that I could invite all of you for my wedding…

**Guilty of Sloth: **Wow! Chapter Reviews for Chapter 11-17?! That was so heart-warming and very motivating. I absolutely appreciate it! Thank you for taking your time writing reviews for my fic! I hope you continue enjoying the Chapters until you catch up to the latest ones! Once again, Arigato Guzaimasu!

**Danny Phantom619: **Haha. Of course Naruto will look underneath the underneath, depending on how the story will turn out from this point of the story onwards. And as for Kaguya, she'll be properly introduced very very soon… and that will be triggered by the events on this Chapter. Thank you!

**Joe: **Don't worry. Naruto's Doujutsus will be coming very soon… And this arc will become the catalyst for it. Thank you!

**Frank: **Hello sir! Thank you summarizing the overview of the Shinobi World's ancient history. Well, our point of views matched in more ways than one, but I'll slightly change the Shinobi World's history so it can properly match with this fic's plot and Naruto's upcoming power-up. But that alteration will be very minimal because I don't want to ruin the Narutoverse' own history. Thank you!

**Guest, joe, Koper, Darkjaden, Guest, Momo234, Guest, Guest, Clinton, topo158: **Thank you for leaving your reviews sir! I really do appreciate your simple reviews!

**Here goes Chapter 29!**

_(From here, anything that might happen on this Chapter is entirely my personal point of view on how things will turn out. The Characters on this fic are a lot more powerful than their Manga counterparts respectively. Whatever happens on this Chapter is my view on how fights will turn out using the current powers that they have on this fic, but that doesn't mean that the results will be the same if the characters from their manga counterpart met and battle. So please don't bash me on this. Thank you!)_

_(Also, you might notice some plot hole or some things that I haven't covered up on the past and latest Chapters. However, rest assured that I will cover it up on the next Chapters. Since I can only write specific amounts of the story per Chapter. And also please check the Author's Note section during the end of the Chapter for some clarifications. Thank you.)_

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 29**

_"All Chakra belongs to me...once again, all Chakra shall become one again... for I am... Otsutsuki Kaguya..."_

The princess from another world who decided to consume the sacred fruit of the primordial god tree of the Shinobi World... the Shinju... to acquire an overwhelming, god-level power to end all conflicts and wars of the ancient history... With her being called as the Rabbit Goddess, she used the obtained power to rule all over the world as a kind, peace-loving Goddess who was worshipped by the entire humanity...using that power... called Chakra...

Seeing the power she acquired was able to allow her to change the world, Kaguya believed that she was chosen by this power called Chakra to rule over the world to stop humanity from destroying itself. She then believed that as an embodiment of a God, she should be the only person to possess such Chakra.

Times passed peacefully during her rule. Using the Creation of All Things, Kaguya bore a child whom she believed shall inherit her will... and that child was the one who created the concept of the Shinobi World... The Sage of the Six Paths...

**"So the reason why you have such ridiculous overwhelming power sleeping within you, is because you were the one chosen by the old man of the Six Paths' mother... Otsutsuki Kaguya. Or basically, your very Chakra was somewhat the successor of Kaguya's power. That crazy old man Raizen really was right to be wary about you."** Juubi Kurama snorted to his Jinchuuriki.

"You don't need to rub it on my face."Naruto growled, his right hand supporting his chin with elbow against the table.

Naruto was currently on his classroom, attending classes with his Goddess contract partner, Skuld. However, his mind wasn't paying any attention to the current lesson. Well, he isn't actually interested in attending classes even way back on his Ninja Academy days. But this time, he was now literally spacing out due to his conversation with the Bijuu God within him...

**"Well, we gotta hand that out to that enormous foul Chakra of yours. Your Chakra surpassing that of Rikudo Sennin, someone who have the power of the Juubi, three Rinnegan and Six Paths Senjutsu... with just your base power still without using any of your broken power-ups." **Juubi Kurama summarized. **"However, from what it seems, you cannot simply use that power on random whim. You can only use up to Rikudo Sennin base Chakra. Because Kaguya old hag will consume your body and make it as her vessel once you used too much of that overwhelming Chakra of yours."**

"Yeah. So in the end, if I really want to get stronger and use more potent power than the Rikudo old man thru my base Chakra, the only choice that I have is to fight Kaguya." Naruto concluded.

**"Right. Honestly, I always thought that the Rikudo old man was called as the God of Shinobi for a reason… because he has a lot of broken powers. So for you having such a mammoth amount of Chakra surpassing that of the old man's was troubling even for me. But that Kaguya clearly broke the wall of limitations that I always believed regarding Chakra. Her powers clearly surpassed that of mine even with my current level of power."** JuubiKurama said in serious expression.

"I know the feel Kurama." Naruto responded seriously as well…

As he returned to his consciousness in the material world, he continued pondering about Kaguya. Her existence was so great that her name alone carved the ancient history of separate realities. But what really made Naruto wonder was about Kaguya's history based from Toushin Raizen's tale and the Shinobi World's own history.

Right now, the Hokage can actually conclude that Kaguya's history from Reikai and Makai were directly linked with her tale from the Shinobi World. But what made him actually wonder was actually the paralleled history of Kaguya despite the fact that these happened on both but completely separate realities.

Raizen said that Kaguya was once a kind, loving Goddess but during the war against the Weiss, Kaguya became evil thru unknown reasons that's why she was vanished thru a reality dimension rift. But due to Kaguya's godly powers and presumed unique ability, the Rabbit Goddess was able to escape the reality rift and landed in a war-torn world that will be then known as the Shinobi World. Even with her already godly power, she decided to consume the Chakra Fruit of the Shinju that will further amplify her godly status.

Thus, these chain of events perfectly aligned with what Uchiha Madara's tale about Princess Kaguya... the princess from an unknown land who decided to take all matters by her shoulders to end all conflicts of this new, war-torn world by herself by consuming the holy fruit of the primordial god tree.

However, Kaguya consumed the Chakra Fruit not for her own selfish reasons, but to use that power to stop all conflicts and battles on this new world. With that fact itself, Naruto felt that it contradicted with Raizen's story. Because if Kaguya was thrown in the reality rift due to her evil deeds, then how come she fought for peace on the new world where she landed from the rift?

And with that... another question popped out on his head. With all her powers, what happened to Kaguya during the entire time that the Sage of the Six Paths were fighting against the monstrous incarnation of the Shinju, the Juubi?

(Alright. Please remember that this fic started from Chapter 652 of Naruto Manga. So the information that Naruto only have about the Shinobi World's history up to this point was the one from Madara from Chapter 645of the manga and Juubi Kurama's Nunoboku no Ken tale from Chapter 2 of this fic. So he doesn't know anything about Kaguya being the most powerful Juubi incarnate and Rikudo's brother, Hamura, yet.)

**"Don't think too much… or your brain will be fried."** JuubiKurama snorted.

"Just shut up!" Naruto yelled back to the God Fox. However, he didn't realized that he had already returned his consciousness to the real world, thus making him shout openly in the middle of the class with Nikaido as the teacher.

Everyone in the class fell silent after hearing Naruto's little outburst while Skuld put her left hand in her face with a sigh for her contract partner. Nikaido-sensei, on the other hand, approached Naruto with a very serious, threatening glare…

"You want your teacher to shut up while discussing a lesson?!" Nikaido glared comically towards Naruto.

*Gulp* Naruto sweat heavily after feeling the intimidation from his terror teacher. Regardless of how powerful he is, Naruto will always be afraid of this teacher…

"Well… that's a mistake… I thought of something so I suddenly say those words out of nowhere." Naruto tried to explain to his teacher.

"Hmm… so you're thinking something more interesting than my class eh?" Nikaido grinned maliciously. "I've already noticed your spacing out a lot since the classes started, but I never thought that you'll act like this blatantly against me…"

"Ano… sensei…" Naruto comically waved his hands, as if trying to utter the right words for his Sensei…

"So it seemed you deserve something like a reward… Uzumaki…" Nikaido grinned.

A few minutes later, Naruto found himself outside of the class room along the corridor as he was thrown out of the class by the teacher with his classmates laughing at him.

"This is your fault, furball." Naruto grunted. Juubi Kurama simply acted as if he is sleeping.

"Uzumaki?" A girl greeted Naruto who's standing on the door of the class room next to his'. It was Takahara Ayumi who was also seemed to be thrown out of the class just like him…

"Yeah. The same awesome me. What are you doing out here?" Naruto immediately replied.

"Haha. I fell asleep during class since I pushed myself quite hard during the morning practice. So Sensei got angry at me and this happened. What about you?"

"Well… my idiotic personality get the best out of me." Naruto replied vaguely, but enough for Ayumi to giggle.

"Thanks, Uzumaki." Ayumi smiled at him.

"For what?"

"Well… uhm… you didn't treat me differently even after knowing my true feelings from the last time…" Ayumi said while looking away, blushing.

"Yeah… we agreed that it's a challenge right? So that shouldn't change anything between us." Naruto responded with a grin.

"Hmm..." Ayumi visibly pouted. She can clearly see that Naruto only partly understood what she truly meant when she expressed her true feelings to him during the last time that they met. "You really know how to handle girls without even trying, are you?"

"Yeah! Because I'm awesome-ttebayo!"Naruto replied with a confident grin.

"Haaah... why does it have to be you..." Ayumi sighed in defeat, but just smiled towards the knucklehead. "Right. It's a challenge. That's why I want you to join the track team!"

"Huh?" Naruto visibly got surprised after seeing Ayumi's somewhat forceful invitation. Not that he doesn't want to join, but he believed that had already explained to Ayumi before that he cannot just join any clubs due to his schedules on his part time.

And besides, Nikaido-sensei had already forced him to join the Volunteer Club. So his little remaining time between classes and part-time job was already being occupied by the Volunteer Club's activities. That's why he can no longer join any other clubs, unless the Kage Bunshin will not be an issue on this world.

"I can't join the track team, Ayumi. It's not like I don't want to, but my daily schedule is always quite... hectic..." Naruto grinned wryly.

"Hmm... you're always busy but you found time to personally cheer for me during my track meet." Ayumi pouted playfully." But still, I'll never give up on you. I'll keep on asking you no matter how many times it would take just for you to join the track team, Uzumaki. "She said in her own stubborn way.

"Why are you so forceful on this matter?" Naruto just said with squinted eyes while scratching the back of his head. "I know that I'm quite athletic, but is that really just the reason?"

"...!" Ayumi pouted again towards Naruto. There has to be a limit to his denseness! "...because I want to win the challenge! I want to spend more time with you! That's why I want you to be on the same club as of me!"

"Whoa...?" Naruto, with all of his awesome Shinobi wisdom, intelligently replied, feeling the same emotion he had during the time that Ayumi had expressed her true feelings to him.

"Remember what I have said, Uzumaki! I'll win the challenge! Hmf!" She said as she turned her back away from the dumbstruck Naruto.

"I know I'm stupid and all, but no matter how I try...I just seem to can't understand what does those girls feel..." He muttered in a defeated tone. "Well… According to Shiori, we have a serious case for the Volunteer Club after class. So I need to visit the clubroom later or Nikaido-sensei will punish me again…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Genkai mountains...<p>

Haqua continued to spar with Hiei and Yoko Kurama, but now, she's sparring with them at the same time using their own respective weapons. And due to her training with these two Makai Kings, her battle sense grew so much that her fighting skills can now pit against the Goddesses trained for battle, the Valkyries of the Norse Pantheon.

However, she's still leagues below that of Hiei and Yoko's skills in terms of battle instinct and intellect. Though both Kings believed that Haqua became a formidable fighter due to her sheer determination to protect her beloved New Hell.

After another brief clash, Yukina and Botan served a snack for them. At the same time, Yusuke arrived with tattered clothing and bruise all over his body with Raizen trailing behind him without any hint of damage at all. After all, Raizen was training his descendant rigorously ever since the gathering with the Daimakaicho in preparation against whatever Nifheim was planning...

The group shared some light conversation, except for Hiei and Raizen who were acting grumpily due to their own personal reasons... or character. It was then that the conversation led to this one specific discussion...

"By the way, Haqua-san... do you have any idea what was the power that the Daimakaicho had entrusted to you during the gathering?" Yoko asked directly. (This was hinted from the previous Chapter).

"Well..." Haqua smiled wryly. "She awakened my full potential Devil powers so I can have enough power to fight against the Weiss and also... the ability to use Fuzetsu just in case the altered Fuzetsu will be casted by Vintage of New Hell against the Goddesses once again."

"Wow. With that, you'll become a very vital key against whatever Vintage was planning." Yusuke gave a cheerful smile towards Haqua.

"Yeah. But that's not all" Haqua then drew some kind of a special pendant from her Celestial Robe. Everyone around her can feel the overflowing power of the Daimakaicho from the special pendant.

"A fragment of the Daimakaicho's power..."Raizen narrowed her eyes.

"Hai. I don't know any specifics aside from the fact that the Daimakaicho-sama said that this power will be needed once the situation calls for it." Haqua said, remembering the mysterious words that the Daimakaicho had told her while handing over the pendant to her.

"The Daimakaicho saw something... no... she definitely knew something was about to happen that's why she entrusted a part of her power to you." Hiei simply said.

"But what did she saw? And why didn't she tell anyone of us during the gathering?" Botan inquired in confused tone.

"You don't need to think too hard about it. The Daimakaicho was always like that." Raizen in hoarse tone.

"Yeah… No matter what happens, we will kick those Vintage guy's butts! This old man here was training me solely for that matter!" Yusuke said energetically while taping his biceps comically.

Raizen then gave a rare smirk to his descendant. He then walked away from the group until he reached the cliff of the temple grounds, displaying the beautiful mountains and refreshing nature of Genkai's state. Razen then shut his eyes…

"I briefly felt Kaguya's power a few days ago… her revival… was inevitable…" Raizen narrowed his eyes. "If you'll be the vessel of that evil Goddess, then I'll personally slay you… Uzumaki Naruto…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Goku and Vegetta are attacking Whis on both sides, both on their Saiyan beyond God form. But Whis was simply parrying their attacks effortlessly, displaying the level of difference between the supposed god-powered beings. While Beerus continued to watch the sparring in utmost interest…<p>

"Due to the power of their Super Saiyan 4, the power of the Super Saiyan God can now be able to match the power of the God of Destruction…" Beerus said, remembering his fight with Super Saiyan God Vegetta before he and the Saiyans entered the 9th Universe (Happened from Chapter 10-11). "And now that they can fight using the power of the God in base form, I bet they can now enter a much powerful God form if they continue training like this with Whis. Sooner or later, Son Goku and Vegetta will definitely surpass me…"

Gathering his thoughts, Beerus then remembered that he already acknowledged these two Saiyans to become a real threat against him. That's why it'll be just fine if those two can show him the true powers of their hidden potential. As a God of Destruction, he isn't the kind of being who wanted to monopolize power on his own. He was chosen as the Hakaishin to manage the balance of his assigned Universe… so if there will be beings chosen by destiny to surpass him, then he'll just accept it.

But he won't just hand over the title of the strongest God without an entertaining fight. Because he wanted to fight powerful opponents that will unleash his true power as a God of Destruction.

"In the end, both of those Saiyans don't want to become the Hakaishin successor." Beerus sighed. "Well, that's fine. The God of Destruction maintains equilibrium thru destruction. The Gods of Creation do so thru creation and restoration. The Saiyan Gods… will then act as their mediator… I guess that's just fine." Beerus then remembered something."But there is another candidate to become my successor after all…"

"…the Shinobi kid… Goddess Kaguya's descendant… the Chosen Child of Valhala and Nifheim… Uzumaki Naruto…"

Beerus then smirked. Even with his forgetful memory, the one thing that his mind can't forget was the true potential of this kid from another reality. He can see it in his young, hardened eyes… that the boy had already saw true despair… yet he continued moving forward without depreciating himself or regretting his actions… such characters are needed to inherit the power of the Hakaishin…

Well, Beerus was still weighing this option. He needs to see more of the kid's power to see his potential like what he saw from Goku and Vegetta. That's why he's also interested on how things will turn out against this conflict against Vintage…

But Beerus knew that he can't always be on the sidelines and continue watching how things unfolded.

Being a god, and despite him being a god from another Universe, he knew very well that if someone plotted something against the gods, then that someone must be planning something big. As he knew that Vintage of New Hell was plotting something against the Goddesses of the Jupiter faction, he knew that the power of the gods will be used for alter the flow of equilibrium. And being a god, he knew that one way or another, he along with Whis and even the Daimakaicho can be targeted by those Vintage of New Hell just to achieve whatever they are planning.

He felt angered each time he thought that someone will be willing to test and use the powers of a god. But at the same time, he can feel some sort of excitement on this, since it's been a while since he looked forward for someone who's willing to challenge a god. That's why Beerus decided to get along with the plan of the Daimakaicho… to wait for New Hell's next move before they strike back to counter-attack.

"But still, I can't help but feel a little wary after hearing all the words from the Daimakaico-sama from the last time." Beerus muttered while also thinking about the Daimakaicho's theories about Vintage of New Hell's plot against the Goddesses (from Chapter 28). "That's why I want to see what those Vintage guys really are capable of… if they really are so keen on challenging the gods…"

"…!" It is then that Beerus sensed something outside the Daimakaicho Palace's special space-time training room where they currently were. Whis also then stopped dodging Goku and Vegetta's attacks, then gave a quick pressure point attacks on the two Saiyans to stun the two of them temporarily…

"Did you sense that too, Whis?" Beerus asked.

"Hai. A shadow of malice just entered the Daimakaicho's palace…" Whis said with serious expression.

"What was that all about?" Goku asked while clutching his neck in pain.

"If that something was enough to make the two of you got alarmed like this, then we should see what's going on outside." Vegetta said while he was also clutching his stomach.

Son Gohan, Son Goten and Trunks also landed right beside the elder Saiyans with wariness on their face. After all, they also sensed the disturbing presence even though they are training separately with the Saiyan Gods.

"But… why should we worry? The Daimakaicho was strong. She won't need our assistance to do something against that presence." Goten said, still lightly panting due to their training.

"The fact that this presence was able to breach the Daimakaicho's Palace should be more than enough for us to realize that this threat was no ordinary being." Whis muttered.

"But for them to do something like this… do you think…" Trunks said with analyzing gesture.

"I guess that's the only thing that we can think about for now…" Gohan said while looking towards Whis and Beerus. After all, he is a scholar courtesy of his mother Chichi so Gohan can be considered to have a keen intellectual mind. "…Vintage of New Hell… was finally started to make their move…"

"I see… if that's the case… we also need to do what we need to do." Goku smirked, itching for some action.

"Hmph…" Vegetta grunted, but with his usual arrogant smirk. Beerus and Whis nodded as the group. Goku didn't bother using Shunkan Ido since the space-time training room were technically a makeshift dimension where they can train. So Shunkan Ido cannot be used for teleporting from the makeshift dimension to the other side, similar to the Space-Time Chamber of their own world. So the group just used their supreme speed to locate the exit of the space-time training room…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Daimakaicho Hild was also alarmed after sensing the malicious presence that just entered her highly secured demonic palace. After all, the Daimakaicho's palace was well protected with powerful demon soldiers loyal to the Daimakaicho's rule… and was also protected by highly advanced curse and demonic spells to trap or annihilate anyone who will try to infiltrate the palace. But if this being with malicious power was able to get pass through all those traps, then Hild thought that this being who just trespassed her home palace wasn't just a visitor looking to drink a cup of tea with her. This being needs something big and that will definitely be against the Daimakaicho…<p>

"Hmmm… I can sense the very wicked and disturbing presence somewhere around here…"

As she continued walking on the huge, elegant hallway of the demonic palace, Hild can definitely feel that someone was watching over her. She tried to caste a neutralizing sensing demonic spell, but her incantation was halted by a demonic curse… a forbidden curse capable of neutralizing the Daimakaicho's spells despite the scale of her powers… and the only thing that can neutralize the power of the Supreme Ruler of Nifheim… was…

"Creating a combined formula from different demonic curses just to neutralize the power of the Daimakaicho… fueled by the power of the gods themselves…" Hild narrowed her eyes, feeling challenged after a long time. True though, the power of the Daimakaicho was absolute, completely on an entirely different level than most deities and gods. Even the most powerful formula from combined demonic curses cannot cancel her light-speed incantation. After all, even that of 1/1000th of her power was more than enough to deal with the full-powered First Class Goddesses of Valhala. However, if the demonic curse was fueled by the divine power of the gods of Valhala… then that'll be quite a different story…

"This isn't just ordinary divine power…" Hild can sense the power of the curse that was now starting to appear all over her demonic castle. Severely dense but suffocating miasma with enough negative energy knocked out even the most powerful guardians of the castle started to consume the Daimakaicho's lair. "This is the sacred power… of the Jupiter Sisters… converted into a curse…!" Hild narrowed her eyes dangerously. "But if the Jupiter Sisters were still on the material world… and with them just creating an alliance with the Saiyans and the Makai Kings to stop New Hell… then that simply means…"

"That's right… Daimakaicho-sama…" A mysterious hooded figure appeared thru the thick, powerful miasma. "…using the accumulated powers of the Jupiter Sisters that was used to seal Old Hell during that stupid Almage Machina War was now being used against you… After all, the power of the highest hierarchical being from Nifheim can only be neutralized by the divine powers from the Gods of Valhala themselves…"

"So you have finally shown your true colors…" Hild then smirked as she released her potent, demonic godly powers, preparing to destroy the existence of the very being that was defiling her authority right now… "…this was quite a drastic measure... for you to immediately confront the Daimakaicho…"

"This was part of the plan…" The hooded being said, her demonic power also overflowing. "…I need your power to execute what we need to do…"

"You've gotten quite arrogant to think that I'll just hand over even a tiny fragment of my power to you… Director of New Hell Government…"

The hooded girl then removed her robe, revealing her true appearance in front of the Daimakaicho…

"The supposed hero of that Almage Machina War… Lune of Vintage…"

Lune smirked maliciously towards the Daimakaicho… as if already grasping the victory on the palm of her hands…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>After class…<p>

Skuld saw how Naruto walked out of the classroom different from his usual happy-go-lucky attitude. He seemed to be sulking while dragging his feet to his supposed destination. Well, Skuld cannot help but giggle after seeing that Naruto can be sometimes like that. But still, that made her wonder why Naruto isn't acting like his usual self. That's why she decided to follow him and ask what's going on.

However, before the youngest Norse Goddess could reach the retreating knucklehead, she saw that Nikaido-sensei was standing where Naruto is heading with somewhat victorious smirk.

"Why are you acting like that, Uzumaki?" Nikaido smirked towards Naruto. "If your friends saw you acting like that while heading towards the clubroom, they'll feel hurt, you know?" The teacher said, as if somewhat trying to annoy Naruto. After all, she is the one responsible for making Naruto join the sub-club of the Astronomy Club.

"You're the one to talk. It's not that I don't want to join the club. It's just you forced me to join the club, you devil teacher." Naruto said in a delinquent-like tone.

"Hou… your academic grades are below average. You're quite athletic but you barely join any physical education classes. But the teachers understood that it was because you're very religious to your part-time job." Nikaido explained. "But if you don't do anything on your academic grades, you'll end up failing. That's why being a member of a successful club will somehow boost your academic grades. And I'll make sure you'll improve since I'll be your advisor for the club. And I'll always keep my eyes on you, kid." She said in somewhat glaring but comical expression.

"Hai… Hai…" Naruto just sighed in defeat.

"I see… So Naruto was forced to join a club by Nikaido-sensei to make him improve his academic grades…" Skuld nodded to herself after hearing Nikaido and Naruto's conversation. "That's why he requested the Sumire Ramen Shop to adjust his daily schedules…"

However, Nikaido saw her since she was absent-mindedly listening to their conversation.

"Hmm… Skuld… you can watch over him while he's on the club. I'm quite a busy teacher, and I know that you can always keep him on check." Nikaido suddenly spoke to Skuld, surprising Naruto and the young Goddess.

"Sensei… Wha…?" Skuld wanted to retort but.

"It's alright. You have my permission to hit him as hard as you can once he became to stubborn for the other club members." Nikaido winked towards Skuld.

"Ahahahah…" Naruto just laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"But Sensei… may I ask what was the name of the club that Naruto needs to join?" Skuld asked politely towards their terror teacher.

"Hmm… it's actually a new club. Maybe I could guide the two of you…" She replied in an obvious, comical, evil grin.

"I don't like the feel of this…" Naruto muttered while sweating. Nikaido then lead the way with the Shinobi and the Goddess trailing from behind as they went upstairs towards the Volunteer Club's room…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"That Naruto… I just can't invite him properly to join the track team!" Ayumi Takahara thought on her head as she was now running on the school grounds for her regular club activities as a member of the Track Team. "If… if I can't spend more time with him… then how can I possibly win my love challenge against him!?"<p>

Well, Ayumi knew that she's just a simple, straight-forward girl. She always loved participating in meets, because she really loves running. But her maiden heart was making her confused right now. Because as much as she loved running, she also wanted to spend more time with Naruto as much as possible. But due to her track team schedules and Naruto's part-time job, she can't just able to find time for her to spend more time with him. That's why the only thing that she can do right now is to make Naruto adjust his part-time schedule and make him join the track team, even as a reserve member. Little did she know that a certain teacher had already beaten her to it…

"Why does it have to be him…?" Ayumi muttered again as she continued running on the campus' oval grounds, her teammates who are practicing with her were laps behind her… "He's so dense that he can't figure out my true feelings even if it took all my courage to express it to him! But… I can't just blame myself for falling for him. The more I got to know him… the more I realize that I want to be with him…" Ayumi muttered in frustrated expression. "But that oblivious face of his'… really was pissing me off!"

Ayumi knew that Naruto was quite popular with the girls from the campus. And she also knew that Naruto was oblivious to his fan girls as well. However, the fact that she already knew that Naruto was quite close to other beautiful and cute girls that he treated as his close friends was quite disturbing for her. Well, she will often times see him with Skuld while walking towards the campus every morning. She also knew that he was close with Ayukawa Tenri, the transfer student, and with the shy librarian, Shiomiya Shiori and the Astronomy Club President, Tsukiyo Kujo. And she also knew that Naruto is well acquainted with the Goido heiress, Yui Goido and the national idol, Nakagawa Kanon. Each of them have their own unique feminine charms… something that she believed was lacking in great deal due to her athletic personality.

That's why she knew that the only way that she can show her own personal feminine charms to the blonde knucklehead is to spend more time with him…

"That idiot Uzumaki…" Ayumi said with a hint of jealousy on her voice. "Really… why does it really have to be him…?"

Until a flier flew out of nowhere that caught her attention. She caught the paper while running and stopped on her tracks. The flier seemed to advertise something interesting, that's why she requested for a time-out to her teammates.

Ayumi then sat on one of the benches of the track field away from her track teammates, then read the advertisement displayed on the flier that she just caught.

"The Volunteer Club… accepting request from students of the Maijima High who have troubles…" Ayumi summarized the entire advertisement stated on the fliers. "Hmm… so this was the rumored new club… a sub-club of Astronomy Club… the Volunteer Club…" Ayumi nodded to herself. "Astronomy Club… Tsukiyo Kujo's club… one of Uzumaki's close female friends… if the Volunteer Club will also be ran by Kujo-san… and that club really was meant to help students like to who have troubles… then… I can have them help me about Uzumaki… especially since Kujo-san is a closely acquainted to that oblivious blondie!" Ayumi immediately psyched up after realizing what she needs to do.

Her track teammates saw the sudden improvement on their star player's mood, wondering what it is all about. The track team advisor was about to ask her about it, but…

"Sensei! Everyone! I just remembered that I need to do something today! Will it be okay to ditch the club activities for now?" Ayumi bowed her head to her team mates.

"It's alright. You might not have noticed it, but you have already finished the required lap for the day." The advisor smiled towards her. "You seemed to be deep in thought this entire time, but now that you've already cheered up after remembering something, I guess you really have something that you need to do. Just take care." The advisor nodded to her.

"Arigato guzaimasu!"Ayumi beamed, then bowed again one last time to ran towards the nearest shower room to wash her sweat off.

"She looked all down, then became bright all of a sudden." One of the male track members spoke.

"I bet it's all about that Uzumaki guy again…" A female club member then smiled while looking on the retreating back of their team star…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"I guess that's it." Tsukiyo Kujo, the Volunteer Club President, gave a small smirk towards her two best friends, Shiomiya Shiori and Ayukawa Tenri. "We're already done distributing the flyers for our Volunteer Club. With that, I believe that we can now start getting clients for our club."<p>

The trio of shy girls were now currently on the club room after distributing the flyers for their new Volunteer Club. Even if they still aren't sure about what they should do for the club activities, for now, all they wanted is to try doing what they agreed to for the club's activities... providing appropriate advice or help for Maijima High's students regarding their troubles.

"I just hope that we can do what we had in mind when we decided to establish the club." Shiori said. Since she was the president of the library committee, Shiori distributed the library tasks to the other members of the committee so she can also do her share as part of her new club.

"Hai. Naruto-kun will also be with us. So I know everything will work out just fine." Tenri beamed towards the two girls. Since she just transferred to the school a few weeks ago, she believed that being a member of this new club with her close friends will definitely be a fun experience for heron her new school.

"But honestly, I am not that confident if we can perform the club's main objectives." Tsukiyo gave a doubtful expression while hugging her favorite doll, Luna. "I always thought that it would be nice if I can become like Naruto-kun who's always willing to go out of his way to help anyone in I don't know if I am capable of being able to do what he was able to."

"We can't just always watch him from behind."Shiori muttered while reading a small note. "Naruto-kun always believed that everyone can always make a difference, regardless of how small it can possibly be. If we can take even a tiny step forward, I believe that we'll have the right to grasp his own ideals…"

"Shiori-san… the way you speak… will make anyone who will listen to you realize that you're such a bookworm." Tenri said while giggling. Tsukiyo also cannot help but mimic Tenri's gesture. Shiori pouted towards her friends. These girls really do get along with each other… as their bond continue to strengthen the more they spend time to each other…

They knew their own feelings, and they also have an overview how each of them truly feels. They really loved the feeling when the three of them were spending time with each other. Well, they can even say that one of the reasons why the Volunteer Club was founded was for them to be able to spend more time with each other as close friends.

However, what they don't know is that each of them had their own yet the same reasons why they were so fond of the resident blonde knucklehead. Tenri and Tsukiyo already knew that Naruto is the Shinobi due to their status as Jupiter Goddesses hosts. Shiori also already knew that Naruto is the person behind the mask of the Shinobi. However, Tsukiyo and Tenri still didn't know that Shiori knew that secret, including the now fully awakened Goddess within the shy librarian. At the same time, Shiori also still doesn't know that Tenri and Tsukiyo also have fully awakened Goddesses within them…

But regardless… each of them knew that the Shinobi holds a special place within their feelings. Even if they don't want to admit it to each other, they knew that those feelings within them were the ones who molded the current state of their friendship. But they can't just express it… because they knew… that everything will change once they knew their true feelings for him…

"Let's do our best… Shiori-san, Tsukiyo-san…" Tenri smiled towards her two close friends.

"Hai…" Shiori nodded enthusiastically.

"If it's the three of us and with him around, I know we can do it." Tsukiyo replied with a smile.

The three girls then sat on a long table with Tsukiyo sitting on the center of the table's width, Shiori on her left and Tenri on her right. The three continue to exchange stories to each other, but the three of them were eagerly looking towards the clubroom's door, as if waiting for Naruto or a possible client to arrive. After a few more minutes…

*Knock* ~ *Knock*

The three girls immediately perked up after hearing the knock from their club room's entrance. They looked towards each other and nodded with a smile.

"Irasshaimase (Welcome)!" The three girls greeted the person who was on the other side of the door.

The door then slide open after hearing the welcoming greeting from the club members of the Volunteer Club.

"Konnichiwa (Good day)!"Greeted by not only one, but two person who entered the club room. And the moment that the members of the Volunteer Club and the two supposed 'clients' met each other's eyes, they cannot help but feel surprised on the turn of events…

"…!" Shiori cannot help but feel surprised. After all, the two clients who just entered the clubroom were familiar persons for her.

"Yui-san…" Tsukiyo muttered the name of one of the girls who entered the clubroom.

"Kanon-chan…" Tenri said in surprised expression as well.

"Tenri-san and Tsukiyo-san…" Kanon muttered.

"…and Shiori-san."Yui said with her right hand elegantly covering her mouth in surprised gesture…

The girls with fully awakened Goddess powers from the Jupiter Pantheon within them… were just gathered by the invisible strand of fate in this one, small room… And now, the gears of fate… were now starting to move at full speed…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"You have an immeasurable potential and high level intellect capable of guiding New Hell from its evil-scorned past. Why are you doing all these, Lune of Vintage?" Daimakaicho Hild asked calmly, but her godly demonic powers overflowing around her. Despite all the limiters still attached to her, Hild can literally annihilate Lune with a single attack if she wanted to.<p>

But still, even as a Daimakaicho, she needs to hold back. Not because she's belittling the Devil in front of her. In fact, she acknowledged Lune to a high degree that's why she was emitting such mammoth amounts of power to intimidate the Devil girl. However, the reason why she needs to hold back was because she knew that this horned Devil will not face her carelessly like this without any back-up plan. Hild believed that if she doesn't move with caution in front of this Devil girl who's willing to use the accumulated powers of the Jupiter Sisters against her, even as the Daimakaicho, she knew that she'll be in trouble even with just a little carelessness from her.

"No specific reason." Lune smirked, but also visibly being careful in front of the Daimakaicho. "I just wanted to visit our beloved Daimakaicho."

"Yeah. Visit me? Or infiltrate my palace with overflowing demonic power while preparing a counter-curse against my spells using the powers of the Jupiter Sisters that you acquired from Almage Machina." Daimakaicho Hild replied with a sinister expression.

"As expected from the Daimakaicho-sama. You have already known everything even before all of this happened, don't you?" Lune said, not by question, but as a statement. "I believe that the Daimakaicho-sama already knew what happened during the Almage Machina even before the Chosen Child appeared. That's why you have the right to stop New Hell anytime, especially during the time when you projected yourself in front of me along with those Hakaishins from the 7th Universe (happened from Chapter 24). But with that on topic, may I ask why did you not try stopping us even if you already had an intuition of everything that was about to happen? Was it really for not to cause misunderstanding that will lead to further conflicts? Or it was just…"

"Well, you're right. Even before everything of this happened, I already knew that Vintage was the one behind that AlmageMachina to harness the powers of the Jupiter Sisters. And you'll use the accumulated divine powers of those Goddesses to do something dreadful under the mask of New Hell…" Hild said seriously. "But Vintage weren't able to gather the appropriate divine power that you need for your schemes, that's why you broke the Almage Machina seal that bind the Old Devils and Weiss. That way, the Goddesses will have the potential to restore their powers once again for you to recapture their powers and meet the requirements needed for your grand scheme."

"You really hit the mark, Daimakaicho-sama." Lune said with closed eyes. "But even if you know all of that, why did you not stop us before we could reach this point?"

"I believe you already know the answer." Hild replied in visible annoyed tone.

"Right. You're bored. Being the all-powerful Daimakaicho who's tasked on protecting the balance of everything, yet capable of changing the law of equilibrium to her whim was quite a responsibility. Your absolute power gave you nothing else to have fun with. That's why you just watched everything that's happening without doing anything just for your own amusement and fun." Lune smirked evilly towards Hild.

"And you took advantage of it." Hild smirked on the same way as that of Lune. "And besides, I can't just do anything against you even if I have capability to do so. After all, if I do anything against you, even if I still yet to determine the true goal of that grand scheme of yours, I know that someone will succeed your plans if you got taken down. So there's no point dealing with you unless I got the information that I need. That's why I'll ask you nicely, right now. Lune of Vintage… what do you intend to do with the power of the Jupiter Goddesses? Why are you willing to go this far?"

"'_Let there be light.'."_ Lune muttered a mysterious statement. "I know that you're familiar with this statement. Right?"

"And what about it?"Hild narrowed her eyes. She doesn't like where this conversation is heading.

"That's everything. Remember, those very words from the Daitenkaicho, the Almighty Ruler of the Heavens, separated Valhala and Nifheim from the material world. Those words separated authority of equilibrium between Yggdrasil and Nidheig, the systems that ruled over Heaven and Hell respectively. Those very words literally separated the chaotic beginning into that of holy primordial entities, the Light and the Darkness. The Entity of Light ruled over creation and ethereal worlds of the reality. But what happened to the Entity of Darkness?" Lune said in a mysterious tone.

"Don't tell me…" Hild visibly gritted her teeth in visible anger. She knew what Lune was pointing into…

"That's right. The Trinity of powerful deities sealed the Entity of Darkness for eternity. That was you, the Daimakaicho, the Daitenkaicho, and the Tanemakaicho, the being that governs over equilibrium. You let the reality roam with the guidance of the Entity of Light and imprisoned the Entity of Darkness for the rest of eternity. But the Trinity of deities continued bragging that they exist to protect the equilibrium. How can you possibly maintain the equilibrium if half of the part of it was sealed away?" Lune yelled towards Hild.

"You…" Hild further released her godly demonic energy, shaking the entire palace along with the land a few hundred thousands of kilometers around it. Even the demonic beings tens of kilometers away from the palace can feel the over-flowing rage of the Daimakaicho… "…Where did you learn all of this?"

"Like what you have said before, Hild-sama, I am quite intelligent. And besides, all the information that we need to uncover the truth about what happened during the Dawn of Time was just around us… All that you need is to gather the accumulated information, and anyone with appropriate thinking can come-up with the same conclusion as I am." Lune smirked once again. "I know very well that the entity of Darkness cannot be revived using ordinary means… and it will require an appropriate vessel to be able to remove the seal that the Trinity was created. And Vintage had already chosen the being that will be capable of becoming the Darkness' vessel."

"And that was… the Rabbit Goddess that was thrown to the dimension rift…" Hild summarized the most plausible conclusion.

"Right… Her overwhelming powers will become a perfect vessel for the sealed Darkness. That's why we will need the power of the Jupiter Sisters… so we can recreate the vanished Rabbit Goddess as the Darkness' vessel…" Lune smirked as she raised her own Scythe of Testament in the air.

"So that's how everything adds up…" The Daimakaicho then started chanting a spell. "…you don't know what you're dealing with. The existence that you'll try to revive will destroy the equilibrium of existence. That's more than enough reason for me to destroy you and the entirety of Vintage." Hild then prepared to annihilate the Devil girl in front of her. "Once again… why are you doing all of this?"

"Because someone needs to take charge and show what will be the true equilibrium of all realities… by removing the mask created by the Entity of Light behind the accursed Trinity of Equilibrium!" Lune gave a maniacal smile as she prepared to fight the Daimakaicho… "With my own power… I will show you all… the way equilibrium should be…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Volunteer Club's room was now filled with the sound of silence after the girls introduced themselves to each other as Shiori, Tsukiyo and Tenri felt awkward in front of their supposed clients, the campus' resident idol Nakagawa Kanon and the Goido household successor, Goido Yui. Not because they didn't knew much about each other, but because they knew each other already in more ways than one... due to that meddlesome Shinobi that they were all closely acquainted with.<p>

Well, Kanon were already closely acquainted with Tsukiyo and Tenri due to their special circumstances for being the hosts of the first 3 Jupiter Sisters. The pink-head idol also knew that the shy librarian Shiori was also quite close after learning that the librarian girl was Naruto's trusted editor for his Shinobi's Legacy novel (events from Chapter 10). That's why Kanon knew that all the girls on this room right now were close friends of her favorite blonde knucklehead.

Yui, on the other hand, already knew that Tenri were also her potential rival against her blonde object of affection's feelings along with Skuld after meeting the latter two walking with Naruto before (happened from Chapter 24).She had also already seen Naruto with Shiori unintentionally on the library one time with the person carrying an elegant doll, Tsukiyo.

That's why the atmosphere of the very welcoming Volunteer Club room were now filled with uneasiness between the girls. They don't know why, they knew they didn't do anything wrong against each other. It is just that they don't know how should they initiate a conversation because of this invisible wall in front of them.

"Ano..." Tenri smiled wryly to the girls, trying to initiate a conversation.

"Why do all of us seemed so tense?" Kanon stated with her usual smile. But deep within her, she somehow knew why they are acting like this.

"Kanon-san... don't you have any scheduled performance today?" Tsukiyo inquired.

"Well, I requested my manager to have a time off from work so I can assist Yui-chan on achieving her goal." Kanon replied in her usual way.

"Yui-san's goal?" Tenri muttered in wonder.

"Uhm... hai..." Yui nodded bashfully. "That's the reason why we decided to visit the Volunteer Club for assistance regarding the matter."

"I see. Thank you for trusting the Volunteer Club." Tsukiyo smiled towards Yui."I can't believe that our potential first client will be the heiress of the Goido's."

"But... with Yui-san and Kanon-chan visiting us for that goal, that must be something big or serious." Shiori said with her right index finger pointing at her chin cutely.

"Yeah." Kanon nodded. The pink-head then looked towards Yui as if asking for permission about something. The heiress simply replied with a nod. "You see... Yui-san will soon become the successor of the Goido household. Uhm... and as a successor of such huge state owning multiple companies, she wanted to practice managing such state. And the best way to practice for that... was to become the Student Council President of our campus."

"So the client will be Yui-san, and the request will be to help her win the Student Council Election." Tsukiyo summarized.

"Hai." Yui nodded to the members of the Volunteer Club. "I want to become a person who can help other people in my own way. That's what a certain person has thought me. And becoming the Student Council President will be my first step for chasing his footsteps...so that someday, I can reach him in my own way..."

Tenri, Shiori and Tsukiyo smiled after hearing Yui's words. It's as if they can hear themselves talking like Yui, since they also had the same reason why they created the Volunteer Club... because they were inspired by a certain blonde knucklehead who will always go out of his way to help someone.

But little does they know, the Volunteer Club trio and the Goido heiress was inspired by the same oblivious hyperactive ninja. That made Kanon somewhat reacted with a difficult smile. Because she somehow knew what's actually going on...since she also share the same feelings as of them, her friends...

"Alright. We'll do whatever we can to help you, Yui-san." Tsukiyo smiled towards the club's first client.

"Thank you very much."Yui and Kanon bowed in appreciation and gratitude.

"Uhm... one question though..." Shiori raised her hand lightly. "You see, Goido-san is already quite popular due to her family status. With support from Kanon-chan, I bet Goido-san can win the election even without the assistance from the Volunteer Club..."

"Well, that's the reason itself why we need the Volunteer Club's assistance." Yui said with determined tone. "I don't want the students to see me as Goido's successor during the student council election. I need them to believe in me as Yui Goido. Just like on how he believes to me as myself."

"Basically, you want to win the Student Council election after the students heard and acknowledged your own principles and ideals and not because of your own family prestige." Tsukiyo nodded with respect. "With your family status, that request might be hard for us. But just like what we've said before, we'll accept your request and help you on our best way possible."

"Thanks. Those words meant a lot." Kanon smiled to the Volunteer Club. "Then...how should we start thinking about what should we do for Yui's campaign?"

"Hmm... maybe we can ask Yui-san's own overview about the status of the current Student Council and what she would do once she was able to succeed it's leadership. "Shiori smiled to the other girls.

"As expected from our genius librarian. She really knows what to say on these kinds of situation." Tenri returned the smile to her friend.

"Not really. I've just read few light novels before with similar scenario. That's all." Shiori blushed in embarrassment. "In a way, I really don't know what I should say in these kinds of situations. But a certain person believes in me so I just thought that I'll do my best."

The other girls then nodded to the once soft-spoken librarian, as if they can relate to her past self on their own respective ways up to meeting a certain person who changed them.

They then looked towards Yui, as if waiting for her response after hearing Shiori's earlier suggestion.

"Uhm... I guess that's what I should think about carefully before the campaign..." Yui muttered to herself. "The current council was doing great, but I think that there arestill a lot of things that the council should focus on..."

"I think that's what we should think about right now. We also need to know the capabilities and principles of your rivals during the election so we can create appropriate actions for your candidacy." Tsukiyo muttered to Kanon and Yui.

"Maybe I should also start thinking how can I contribute without taking advantage of my idol status..." Kanon said. "After all, I want to help Yui as her best friend, not as an idol. Maybe I can also take advantage of this election to show everyone that I am also just another person, not just a famous idol."

The members of the Volunteer Club nodded towards Kanon after hearing her words. It is then that all of the girls in the room just realized that all of them can easily relate to each other... Each of them wanted to take even a small step forward... each of them decided to do something to prove to themselves that they can also make a difference using their own respective ways.

That's why... even if this was actually the first time that they were able to have a conversation like this, they know that they can easily get along with each other. And this event will become a solid catalyst of a new, strong bond to each other.

The group then continued their conversation about the topic on hand, but now with visible better atmosphere than before. Shiori and Yui then knew during the conversation that Kanon, Tenri and Tsukiyo were already closely related to each other. But the latter three didn't tell the two about them being Jupiter Goddess hosts. However, the five of them were able to get to know each other more as the moments on the clubroom passed by. Being girls who can easily relate to each other, the five girls became quite close to each other more than that of mere acquaintances with each passing moment that they're spending time together.

"I guess we just need to sort all things first for us to create a good plan."Yui smiled to Kanon and also her new close acquaintances. "I'm glad that Kanon-chan recommended to visit the Volunteer Club. Not only that I was able to try reaching my goal in my own way, but also because I met and got to know new friends who will support me without asking for anything in return."

"Whenever you feel lost, all you need to do is to extend your handout. Because when you do, someone will always come and help you get back right on track." Tenri smiled.

"Those were the very words that we realized after everything that happened. And that will be the true goal of the Volunteer Club." Tsukiyo nodded to herself.

Suddenly, the clubroom's door opened, somehow surprising the girls within the room. And much to their surprise...

"Whoa..." The resident Shinobi knucklehead reacted in surprised expression after seeing most of his close friends being gathered on one location.

"Naruto-kun?!" Kanon muttered in surprise, since she, along with Yui, really wasn't expecting this blonde Shinobi to arrive on this room. The other girls then also saw the two other individuals standing behind Naruto. One was the Advisor of the Volunteer Club, Nikaido-sensei. The other one, was also the surprised-looking Norse Goddess, Skuld.

"Why are you guys being gathered around like this? I didn't know that you guys were already this close."Naruto asked with his usual dumb-founded expression.

The five girls then flinched visibly while Skuld narrowed her eyes in suspicion towards the current situation. Nikaido-sensei, on the other hand, saw the girls' reactions, then gave a victory smirk to herself...

'The results of my little plan was better than expected...' Nikaido muttered to herself with a huge grin...

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Daimakaicho then casted two spells simultaneously with just a wave of her hand... an offensive spell and a buff spell... with the offensive demonic spell aimed directly towards Lune. The Director of Vintage then gritted her teeth, then channeled huge amounts of accumulated Goddess powers from the Jupiter Sisters into her Scythe of Testament. The divine power was then converted as a demonic curse to counter the Daimakaicho's massive attack...<p>

However, the sheer amount of power produced by the Daimakaicho's attack sent Lune flying on the ceiling. Her face grimaced in pain as she vomit huge amounts of blood.

"If not because of my Celestial Robe's defense amplified by the curse-converted Goddess powers, I doubt if I can survive any of the Daimakaicho's assaults..." Lune muttered as she levitate while recovering herself, keeping distance from the mighty ruler of Nifheim. However, her musings got interrupted by another spell that created a demonic being molded from the Daimakaicho's potent demonic energy.

"Be consumed by my power... Lune of Vintage..." Hild said while swaying her hand, making the demonic being move on its own. The demonic being then aimed to assimilate Lune with its gigantic mouth. But Lune was able to maneuver herself away on the last second by using her full speed away from the spawned demonic being.

"Casting such high level demonic spells without even chanting the spell's formula... why did I even thought of fighting against her?" Lune gritted her teeth as she fired a potent demonic curse towards Hild. But Hild simply dispelled the attack with a glare.

It was as clear as day that the Daimakaicho's power was on an entirely different dimension than Lune's powers despite the fact that Lune was using the power of the Jupiter Sisters from the Almage Machina Seal. Even without moving, the Daimakaicho can easily push the Director of New Hell with her back against the ropes. However...

"For you to survive up to this point against me was quite impressive." Hild then glared towards Lune. "But if that's all you've got, then you don't have what it takes to even amuse me."

"But if you won't take me seriously and go all out, then you also cannot defeat me, Daimakaicho-sama. "A blunt taunt by Lune." If you will need to silence me because I know the truth about what actually happened during the dawn of time, then you should unlock all those limiters from your fancy accessories and vaporize my very existence with your full power!"

"Hou... so your true intent is not to actually fight me, but to taunt me into releasing my full power against you..." The Daimakaicho narrowed her eyes. She knew that everything that's happening right now, including Lune trying to infiltrate her castle and challenging her on this battle was part of a major trap against her. That's why as much as she wanted to go all out to defeat Lune into nothingness, she can't just able to do so since she needs to determine first what trap was waiting to be triggered if she used her Daimakaicho powers...

"Right. I want you to show me your true power. Because only then can we determine how everything will proceed from now on... since you can only stop me and the entirety of Vintage by unlocking your true power." Lune said in a challenging tone.

"I see... despite the visible difference between our power levels, you still intends to taunt me like that so I can release my full power... " Hild said arrogantly. She then smirked into a smile befitting that of the Daimakaicho.

That's right. She was chosen as the Supreme Demon God of Nifheim for a reason. The entire reality knew that only a handful of beings were capable of pushing her to unlock her true power that was sealed by her accessory limiters. However, if the Entity of Darkness were to be unlocked due to her carelessness for not defeating this masochist Devil in front of her, even her unlocked full powers won't be capable on determining the worst possible case scenario that may happen on the current equilibrium. That's why...

"If you're so excited on witnessing the true might of th Daimakaicho's power, then so be it..." Hild's eyes then glowed as the demonic being she created against Lune vanished from thin air. Lune, despite all her injuries, smirked in delight after starting to feel the overwhelming power of the Nifheim's Supreme God building up...

Hild's tens of accessories that were created from highly advanced sealing powers that sealed multitudes of the Daimakaicho's full power started to fell and disintegrated in thin air. The entire palace... no... the entire ethereal plane of Nifheim shook due to the released power akin to primordial beings, as if the entirety of Nifheim were trembling in fear of the release of the power of their almighty ruler...

"Describing her power as overwhelming... was one major crime... because feeling it right now... I doubt any words can describe how powerful the Daimakaicho is..."Lune muttered while sweating heavily. Her throat were dry, her entire body visibly trembling. She can feel that her very own soul was slowly dying just by feeling the potent demonic presence in front of her...

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Father... this is..." Trunks muttered, his facial expression visibly stating that he's having trouble breathing due to the suffocating power that they were currently feeling.<p>

"The power of the Daimakaicho..." Vegetta said as he looked towards Whis and Beerus. Because aside from the Hakaishin duo, all the Saiyans including Goku were having trouble breathing due to the massive demonic presence that they were currently feeling right after the exited the makeshift Space-Time Chamber.

"To think that there was such a being like her..." Goku said in awe.

"And to think that this person who infiltrated the Daimakaicho's castle was able to provoke her like this... that being was a serious threat." Beerus said, trying to sense whoever was provoking the Daimakaicho.

"Then we should hurry." Whis said while looking towards Goku, prompting the Saiyan to use Shunkan Ido.

"I can't." Goku said, his right and index finger already tapping his forehead. "Hild's power was all-over the place. I can't pinpoint her current location!".

"I can't believe it... her presence was this great that her power alone can make her become pseudo-omnipresent here in Nifheim...!" Gohan gritted his teeth.

"I guess we don't have any other choice but to go there in the usual old fashioned way." Goten said.

The Saiyans transformed into Super Saiyan, then immediately flew towards the main castle of the Daimakaicho along with the Hakaishin duo...

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"What kind of situation is this?" Naruto muttered with squinted eyes. He was now sitting on the other end of a rectangular table. On one side of the table were the members of the Volunteer Club while on the other side were the pink-head idol the Goido successor and the youngest of the Norse Sisters. Sitting on the other end of the rectangular table was the advisor of the Club, Nikaido-sensei, giving a victory smirk but not particularly for any of them aside from Naruto.<p>

"Why did you not tell me about this?" Skuld visibly pouted towards Naruto. She can't help but feel something within her now that the supposed club that Naruto was forced to join will involve the girls who have visible close friendship with him.

"Like what I've been telling you this entire time, I also can't follow what's actually going on. If you're going to blame me, then blame Nikaido-sensei-ttebayo." Naruto replied.

"And what did I just do, Uzumaki?" Nikaido gave a dangerous smirk towards the blonde knucklehead.

"You planned all of this...so you can make fun of me." Naruto glared comically towards his terror teacher.

"Who knows..." Nikaido vaguely replied.

The other girls, on the other hand, can't just help but sigh. After all, they knew very well that Skuld was the closest girl to Naruto among all of them. So for each of them, Skuld was their strongest rival for their blonde object of affection.

"Everything aside, may I ask why does Skuld-san came with Naruto-kun, Nikaido-sensei?" Tsukiyo asked their advisor.

"Hmm... at first, I just want her to watch over that blonde idiot over there. But now that I have think about it, since Skuld also isn't a member of any clubs, then I recommend for her to also join the Volunteer Club. You don't have any problems with that, right Skuld?" Nikaido smirked towards Skuld.

"Yeah. Absolutely no problem!" Skuld replied enthusiastically. After all, she can't just leave Naruto and spend time together with other girls even if she's already quite close to them on their own.

"I'm glad." Tenri smiled brightly towards Skuld. "Skuld-san, let's also get along with all of us here like on how we used to..."

'...as allied Goddesses against Nifheim's schemes.' Skuld said to herself while Tenri nodded in response. She also looked towards Kanon and Tsukiyo, and the two also nodded in mutual agreement.

"Back to the topic..." Naruto halted the girl talk between the girls with Goddess powers. "...to summarize everything that you guys have already talked about before we arrive, the Volunteer Club agreed to accept Kanon's request to assist Yui on her candidacy on the upcoming Student Council election, am I right?"

"Hai." Yui answered in behalf of the other girls present on the scene. "And now that Naruto-san was also a member of the Volunteer Club that agreed to help me on the Student Council Election, I believe that everything will going to be alright."

"Why does it sound like you're expecting too much from my awesomeness Yui?" Naruto asked with a grin. "I don't even know what I should do regarding your circumstances." He said, still keeping in mind that more than half of the girls in the room were Goddesses involved in the conflict against Vintage of New Hell.

"All that we need to do is to think how the Volunteer Club can help Yui on her campaign by making the students saw Yui-san's capabilities and not by taking advantage of her family's name and Kanon-chan's fame." Shiori gave an overview of what they agreed upon before Naruto and Skuld arrive on the clubroom.

"I see." Skuld then nodded. She then realized that Tenri, Tsukiyo, Kanon, Shiori and Yui were looking towards her with a smile on their face. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe that one day, all of us will be sitting like this together, including you, Skuld-san." Kanon gave an appreciative smile.

"Well... were closely acquainted in more ways than one so... if I'm a new member of this club, then I'll do whatever I can to help." Skuld replied with embarrassed smile.

The girls then smiled towards each other. The atmosphere of the room improved greatly after the girls once again realized that even if they have their own reasons for doing all of these, they can still try connecting their feelings to create a new bond... called friendship.

"It's great to see that all of you were getting along with each other." Naruto smirked towards the girls. The girls then looked towards the Shinobi, then pouted at him simultaneously. Naruto just tilted his head in wonder about the girls reaction.

'This is so amusing' Nikaido simply smirked on the sidelines.

The girls then looked towards each other, then giggled on their own cute way. After all, they knew that all of them won't meet like this if not because of their resident blonde knucklehead. He might be oblivious about it, but their bond and feelings for Naruto were the one who forged the path that allowed them to meet and spend time like this.

"I don't know what can I possibly contribute for whatever you guys are about to do. But rest assured that I'll always be just behind your backs to help you achieve whatever plans you might come up with." Naruto grinned cheekily. "I believe you guys already knew that much, right?"

The girls simply beamed in their own respective ways in response for Naruto's words. Those were just simple words of support, but hearing it from him will always feel them encouraged and assured. That's why for now, they'll keep aside their own differences and just enjoy spending time with each other...

"But for you who's eavesdropping on the other side of the door... why don't you just come in instead of listening outside." Naruto said with a smile towards the presence that he had already sensed for quite a while for now that was standing outside of the clubroom, listening to their conversation.

The person on the other side of the wall flinched after hearing that she was already discovered after listening intently on the lively conversation from the clubroom. She can actually just barge in and join the group, but she can't help but feel somewhat jealous after hearing that Naruto just became a part of this new club despite trying her hardest to make him join the Track Team...

"There's a person on the outside? Maybe another potential new client." Skuld muttered while the rest of them on the room have mixed reaction from enthusiasm and anticipation for who was the person standing outside the room.

"Like what I've told everyone of you, the Volunteer Club will become an important club for this school." Nikaido smirked.

The person outside then opened the clubroom, displaying no other than the campus' Track Team star... Takahara Ayumi...

"You lied to me... Uzumaki..." were the very first words that came out of Ayumi's lips as she looked towards Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto replied, wondering why Ayumi said those words to him...

The other girls, on the other hand, was left confused as they also wonder why Ayumi suddenly said something like that to Naruto...

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Massive amounts of dark clouds enveloped the entire atmosphere with numerous black lightning with enough potency to level continents striking the ground all over Nifheim. The entire ethereal realm was now visibly affected by the unlocked full power of the Daimakaicho... as Lune stared at her with awe and fear... as if thinking why did she even provoke the Daimakaicho...<p>

"Now then... how do you want to be eliminated? Right now, I have thousands of ways to annihilate you, Lune of Vintage. But I have this urge to torture you down to the very roots of your soul as punishment for being so arrogant in front me." Hild said with visible anger on her tone.

"Do whatever you want. But Daimakaicho-sama, since we've already come this far, I'm just wondering... with all these powers that can easily rewrite equilibrium of everything, why did you just allow yourself to waste your powers on this kind of system created by the Yggdrasil and Nidheig...? Why did you just decide to coexist peacefully with those accursed Gods of Valhala?" Lune inquired, doing her best not to pass out due to the suffocating power around her.

"No particular reason..." The Daimakaicho replied devoid of emotion. However, that doesn't mean that she didn't actually thought about it. After all, she did tried to cause trouble on the equilibrium once during the past, dragging the Daitenkaicho in her own mischief... literally an affair... making her bore their half god, half demon daughter, Urd of the Norse Sisters. The event caused a major uproar between Valhala and Nifheim. But due to the Tanemakaicho's aide, everything was fixed and returned to normal...

But that happened with a major penalty that was placed on the Daimakaicho and her daughter...

…because her beloved daughter, Urd, can only embrace her Goddess heritage and will was cursed to become a Demon once she accept her Demon lineage. Everything about her Demon heritage will became a forbidden curse for Urd... up to the point that Urd cannot even call Hild as her 'mother' verbally. Because the very moment she do so, will make Urd a full-breed Demon since the curse will overwrite her half Goddess heritage...

That's why Hild was never able to spend much time with her own daughter. She knew that she wasn't able to provide the appropriate love to Urd as her mother. Yet she knew, despite her and Urd bickering all those little times that they were able to spend time together, that Urd loves her as her mother. She knew that both of them are longing for each other's touch... as mother and daughter... but cannot able to do so due to curse that was molded from Hild's own sin…

"…after all, I can't see anything wrong with this system forged by Yggdrasil and Nidheig. Regardless of power, everyone can coexist properly, thus maintaining the balance of everything. I have no reason to oppose the system because I have already found the answer why I need to abide by the rules, not by my own feelings." Hild replied.

"Then… the power of the Daimakaicho… was technically wasted on you, Hild-sama…" Lune smirked towards Hild despite her sweating heavily.

"You still don't understand your own place…" Hild glared as she raised her hand, casting a massive spell. "I'll make sure that no trace of your existence will be left after this… and I'll personally annihilate the entirety of Vintage! Your plot on unlocking the Entity of Darkness will going to be the end of all of you!"

A massive, potent magical circle with extremely complex insignia then appeared above the Daimakaicho. Using her mighty powers, she now intends to end this little battle with her full power…

However…

"Now!" Lune yelled all of a sudden as she slammed the blade of her Scythe of Testament down to the ground. In that instance, the same potent magical circle appeared right below the Daimakaicho matching that of the complex spell circle the Hild created. The two magical circles resonated, much to the Daimakaicho's wonder and confusion…

"A counter spell to negate the casting of my own spell… using the same Divine Sealing Spell used by the Jupiter Sisters during the Almage Machina?" Hild narrowed her eyes. However, she then smirked, as if underestimating the counter-spell that was being used against her… "This Magical Containment Seal won't work against me… especially now that I'm running on full power!"

"Do you really think that I would come right against you without any preparation against your overwhelming power, Daimakaicho-sama?" Lune said in a challenging tone.

"Arrogance! I am the great Daimakaicho! I'll show you that challenging me was the greatest mistake that any kind of being will ever realize!" Hild then raised both her hands in the air, preparing to cast another complex spell. Due to vast amount of her powers and experience, she believed that no one possibly has any chance of beating her… "No matter what trap you had set against me, I can cast multiple spells at a given time! The likes of you don't have what it takes to defeat me!"

"Even so…" Lune smirked evilly in front of the Daimakaicho. It is then that multiple layers of demonic spells in form of magical circle appeared right above of the Daimakaicho's own spell that she casted first, but was frozen by the Magical Containment Seal. The Magical Containment Seal then started to fully resonate with the Daimakaicho's complex magical circle, making the Containment Seal use the very same power from the Daimakaicho herself…

Hild then realized that the layers of Demonic Spells in form of Magical Circles that were formed above her own spell were actually another counter curses against her… since the combined formula of those Demonic Magical Circles created a space-time distortion within the vicinity… thus molding a Time-Slowing Spell. And due to her powers resonating with the Containment Seal, even if the Daimakaicho can cast multiple spells at a given time, due to the time-slowing properties of the curse casted within the vicinity, the Daimakaicho was only able to react barely to create her own counter spell…

"So this… was your plan… against me…" Hild glared, her body starting to freeze even if her overflowing power was leaking massively…

"Right… From the start, I already know that I don't stand a chance against you. So I need to create a proper way to defeat you using your own power…" Lune explained. "The Magical Containment Seal that appeared below you during the time that you were casting your own spell to annihilate me was only to neutralize your powerful spell. That's why I have you use your full power since the Containment Seal will resonate against your power. Thus, regardless of how powerful you really are, with the Containment Seal below you, you can't just do anything since your own power will be the one who will neutralize your own spell and freeze you… because your immense power cannot be countered, unless I use the same power against you."

"When… did you put the Magical Containment Seal below me? I should have noticed it!" Hild said in anger.

"During the time before you even arrived here. That was the very first thing that I did after I infiltrate your own castle, Hild-sama. Because that spell will be the most vital counter-curse against you." Lune replied with a victory smirk. "But I still know that you can easily shatter the Magical Containment Seal in a heartbeat, that's why I had placed combinations of forbidden curses in a form of Demonic Magical Circles to create a Time-Slowing Spell so you can't cast spells against the Containment Seal simultaneously. With that, even with your overwhelming power, I was able to device an appropriate way to take you down, Daimakaicho-sama…"

"You cheating vermin of Vintage…" Hild muttered, her body starting to become completely frozen…

"I didn't cheat. In fact, your power that could easily surpass that of Primordial beings was the true cheat. That's why I need to came up with such plan against you. You're the Daimakaicho after all." Lune replied. "It is just that you didn't use your powers on how you should be. That's why that power was laid wasted within you."

"But your real target why you did all this isn't me…" Hild muttered…

"Of course. After all, there's no way I can use you or your powers for my own plans. It was just your mistake that you let me roam around despite already knowing what's about to unfold if you let Vintage do whatever we want." Lune explained as she walked around the frozen Daimakaicho. "But there is this system here in Nifheim that will allow me to execute my grand plan. And now that you can no longer do anything to protect it, then I can say that I'll have it as my own in the palm of my hands…"

Touching the Magical Containment Seal that froze the Daimakaicho, Lune then activated a spell, thus making something similar to a highly advanced digital system computer to appear right in front of the throne of the Daimakaicho. Lune then walked slowly towards the seemingly digital computer system arrogantly, much to the Daimakaicho's anger.

"I know that despite all the preparations that I did, it will only be a matter of time before you unlock yourself and destroy the Containment Curses that I have casted against you, Hild-sama. But that matter of time was all that I need… because all that I want to execute my plan, was this system… so I can overwrite the Yggdrasil System itself… That was the main purpose of this system… the Nidheig… right?" Lune smirked as she was about to touch the Nifheim System with the same function as that of Valhala's Yggdrasil… the Nidheig…

"How do you intend to use the Nidheig?" Hild yelled towards Lune.

"To initiate… Operation Ragnarok…" Lune simply smirked darkly.

"So that's it huh?" A voice from above spoke, somewhat surprising Lune…

"I knew it… it's them…" Lune glared towards the source of the voice…

Then, a group of beings with overwhelming powers arrived, landing right in front of the frozen Daimakaicho, all of them prepared for battle…

"…the Gods and Golden Warriors from the 7th Universe… have also come to play…" Lune smirked as he stood with the Nidheig System right behind her…

"I'm glad that we no longer need to introduce ourselves to each other." Beerus said with a cocky smirk. Beside him were his attendant, Whis, along with the five Saiyans. "Well then… what kind of mess is this…?"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Ayumi? What are you saying all of a sudden? Why did you say that I lied to you -ttebayo?" Naruto stood up from his seat to approach the sulking girl.<p>

"Because... because you accepted my challenge... regarding my feelings..." Ayumi said with straight-forward emotion, as if ignoring the fact that there are other people around her on the club room. "...that's why I vehemently invited you to join the Track Team... so we can spend more time with each other! But you continuously declined it because you said that you're busy with a lot of stuff! But just right now, I heard that you were already part of this new club!"

The other girls on the clubroom, less Nikaido-sensei, looked towards Naruto with either pouting or complaining expression. However, Naruto didn't even notice it since his attention was focused to Ayumi...

"Well... Nikaido-sensei made me join the club so it can compensate with my low academic marks so..." Naruto tried to explain.

"And to think that... all the girls in here are your close friends..." Ayumi continued as she looked towards Skuld, Tenri and Shiori, since she already knew personally that the girls mentioned were very close to Naruto. "Even Tsukiyo-san, Goido-san and Kanon-chan were here. You always left me out like this. You really didn't think that much about me!"

"Huh? Ayumi? What's all this about? I never once thought leaving you out. You're an important friend for me, just like everyone here." Naruto tried to explain, but can't seem to find the right words to say to the disappointed girl. However, the other girls somewhat feel sad after hearing that Naruto has the same feelings for each of them, yet at the same time, they also knew that none of them were ahead on the race. But one thing is for sure... that Naruto values each of them as a very important friend for him...

"Like what I have said before..." Ayumi also seemed to be lost in words, since she can also feel Naruto's oblivious yet sincere words for her and subconsciously for everyone in the room. "...please don't be too kind to everyone... or else, they'll get the wrong idea..."

Ayumi then vowed rather exaggeratedly since she knew that she created quite a scene in front of the club members and their two potential clients. But she can't just help it... she is an honest, straight-forward person who will always express her true feelings to everyone... She knew that she felt left out after hearing that Naruto was getting along pretty well together with the other girls who have visible affection for him while eavesdropping to them just now. But upon learning that he values her just like these other girls, she felt cornered due to her one-sided jealousy towards them. That's why...

"I'm sorry, everyone..." Ayumi said while still vowing. She then stood properly with visible embarrassment on her expression and traces of tears from her eyes, then sprinted away using her usual track team speed, leaving everyone, including Naruto, with confused expression on their faces...

"And she's gone..." Nikaido said with amused expression. She then looked towards Naruto, now with serious expression. "Now what will you do, my Number One Most Hyperactive Yet Oblivious Blonde of a student..."

"Well..." Naruto muttered while looking towards the direction where Ayumi ran into... he then looked towards the girls who were visibly waiting for his reponse. 'If I follow Ayumi, what would they think of me? If I don't follow me, what would Ayumi think of me?' He muttered within his head with visible troubled expression.

Skuld realized what's troubling Naruto. She then remembered what Belldandy had said to her... that Naruto isn't used on reading other people's feelings due to his past from the Shinobi World. That's why, she needs to understand and believe on his feelings instead of being always making him try to understand her own feelings... And right now, she can somehow understand what Naruto was feeling right now. That made her sigh, then smiled towards him.

"You really are so hopeless…" Skuld said, making the other girls around looked towards her this time. "Just follow her and apologize for your own dumbness. We'll be fine here." Those words made the hosts of the Jupiter Sisters react in wonder, because they never thought that Skuld would say that to Naruto on this kind of situation.

"But… how about the club…?" Naruto asked, still with the same troubled expression.

"The Volunteer Club is a new club. Of course we still have some errands on our own that we need to do before we become an official member of the club, especially the two of us since we were the newest members of this club." Skuld explained in her own tsundere way. "That's why things like this are bound to happen…"

"…And besides… you still need to prove something for you to become an official part of the Volunteer Club. Remember, the Volunteer Club's objectives, right?" Skuld said more like a scolding tone, her right index finger pointing above with her eyes closed.

"…to help students on their troubles…" Naruto muttered.

"Yup. Takahara-san is troubled right now. So she will be your first client. That's why you need to follow her." Skuld once again smiled at him.

"I see…" Naruto muttered, then nodded with a huge grin on her face.

"I know you are a very considerate person. But you don't need to consider other people's feelings most of the time. Every one of us here acknowledged you as who you are, Naruto. So you don't need to think about what we should feel if you need to do something on your own." Skuld said as she looked towards the other girls. "On situations when you are confused on what you should do, just follow your own feelings, and not what others will feel."

Tenri, Tenri, Kanon, Yui and Shiori somehow taken back by those words as Skuld smiled friendly towards them even if those words are meant for Naruto. But all of them also understood what Skuld meant, since they can also relate easily on that previous statement from the Norse Goddess. All of them are thinking about what Naruto felt about them, hiding their own feelings using their close friendship with him…

"Understood… Thanks, Skuld… everyone" Naruto grinned lively to them before sprinting out to follow Ayumi's tracks.

"Well… I guess I have already proven that I can also be a part of the Volunteer Club since you guys are my first clients." Skuld beamed towards the girls with a V-sign using her right index and middle finger.

"Ano…" Tenri said with confused expression towards Skuld. "…I can understand why you have Naruto-kun follow Takahara-san… but… are you really sure that it's alright?" She voiced out her and the other girls' questions. After all, they now knew, based on Ayumi's earlier expression, that the track team star also had visible affections for their favorite blonde Shinobi.

"Uhm… I don't know…" Skuld replied with a carefree expression. "It is just that, that idiot treasures his bonds with his friends above anything else. He became like that kind of person that we knew right now because he will always try to understand other people's feelings first before thinking of his own." She said while thinking of what she saw from the fragment of memories from Naruto's mind during the gathering with the Daimakaicho. "That's why if he can't realize his own feelings, as his close friends, we should be the ones who would help him realize what his true feelings really are."

The girls then were able to easily relate and understood what Skuld just said to them. That's right. Naruto was that kind of person… they all knew that… they are always thinking of what he actually feels for them… but they still yet to think about what he is actually feeling…

That was the moment that they realized that despite being so close to him, and even him always trying to understand their feelings, they still yet to understand his own feelings… as Naruto… and as the phantom hero Shinobi… and as a person…

"And here I thought that I'm envious of Kanon-chan knowing more about Naruto-san…" Yui said towards Skuld.

"Yeah… I also thought that I had already understoodhis feelings that's why he was like that… but hearing you like this made me realize that I'm nowhere near halfway of truly understanding him…" Kanon said while thinking about her answers during an interview before about her special someone (from Chapter 27).

"I also feel quite envious of both of you, Skuld-san, Kanon-san." Tsukiyo said with her eyes closed, but with a smile. "Both of you already had understood that part of him."

"Uhm… I believe that all of us can do our share regarding that… as friends…" Shiori said shyly to the group.

"Hai. Even though we have our own reasons for the Volunteer Club and becoming a part of the Student Council, I believe that we can do everything if all of us will work together… as friends, like what Shiori-san just said." Tenri smiled kindly.

"I know." Skuld said with a light expression. "Pleased to be your acquaintance, everyone."

The girls then exchanged smiles with each other, somehow finally discovering a common ground where they can start developing their own bonds… as friends… Nikaido saw how the girls interact with each other, then gave a pleased expression to herself. The mysterious teacher then nodded to herself. The Shinobi… Uzumaki Naruto, was doing his own part… that's why… all that she needs to do is to support him… and protect the backs… of the Jupiter Sisters...

"…!" It is then that Nikaido sensed something ominous out of nowhere, making her feel visibly alarmed. She then immediately head towards the window of the clubroom, then looked towards the sky… Everything was blue and seemed to be completely normal. And that sent chills down to her very spine…

"The Daimakaicho… has fallen...!?" She muttered to herself in surprise… "…Vintage… was already able to made it this far?!"

"This is…" Skuld also sensed that something was wrong, but she can't pinpoint anything exactly. Even the Goddesses within the girls also reacted due to the sudden ominous premonition that they were currently feeling right now…

"I guess we should follow those two." Kanon suggested to the other girls. After all, she, along with Skuld, Tenri and Tsukiyo, still don't know that Shiori and Yui also had Goddesses like them. Shiori and Yui also still don't know that the other girls around them have Goddess powers. But since all of them sensed the threatening disturbance somewhere, and due to the fact that they can't trust anyone but Naruto for this matter, they need to follow his trail without knowing their individual true connections regarding the recent events…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>On the other hand…On the Morisato Temple grounds…<p>

"What's this feeling…?!" Belldandy muttered while also looking towards the sky.

"Is there something wrong, Bell?" Keiichi saw the troubled expression of his Goddess partner.

"Yes…" Belldandy said with a serious expression. She then looked towards Urd.

"Mother…" Urd narrowed her eyes, as if sensing the current predicament of Daimakaicho… Urd then looked towards Belldandy, matching her serious expression. "…Bell, we should regroup with Naruto and Skuld along with the Jupiter Sisters. Something big is about to happen…"

"Right." Belldandy immediately nodded as they channeled their Goddess powers, transforming their casual clothes into that of their Goddess attire (similar to their Goddess clothing from Ah My Goddess OVA). And using their powers, they conceal their Goddess presences and head towards the campus with Keiichi to locate Skuld and Naruto...

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"The Hakaishin duo… the strongest beings of the 7th Universe… And the Saiyans… the most powerful soldier tribe also from the 7th Universe…" Lune muttered, still standing in front of the newly projected Nidheig. "I can't believe that all of you tag along with the Daimakaicho from the beginning…"<p>

"And what's wrong with that?" Beerus responded, his purple godly aura now being released. Behind him was Whis along with the Super Saiyan transformed Saiyans, each prepared for battle. All of them stood in front of the now completely frozen body of the Daimakaicho Hild…

"Everything was wrong. Beings from another Universe shouldn't be meddling with another Universe' matters." Lune said, taking supreme caution while talking in front of these powerful group of beings. After all, she was able to prepare properly to trap the Daimakaicho. But these beings completely out of his calculations since her only goal right now was to rob the Daimakaicho's control over Nidheig for her to execute the Operation Ragnarok properly.

"This might be another Universe' matters, but what you're intending to do will definitely affect the balance not only of this Universe, but this entire reality. That's why we choose to assist the Chosen Child to stop your schemes." Whis said without his usual playful tone. After all, he also already had an overview of everything that might happen since Beerus told him about the Daimakaicho's own premonition of the things that were about to unfold.

"I see. So this midget girl was the one who trapped the Daimakaicho. That's cheating!" Goku said, as if still not understanding the seriousness of the current situation.

"Quiet, Kakarotto! This girl was able to trap the Daimakaicho. You need to watch your back for any other traps instead of mumbling random nonsense!" Vegetta yelled towards his comical rival. The three younger Saiyans then also prepared for any possible events that might happen…

"Okay. But do you think that it will be more than enough reason to stop me? You won't gain anything even after fighting together with that Chosen Child." Lune smirked towards Beerus.

"You're quite right. We won't gain anything in return even after everything of this was over. But as long as you can give us an entertaining fight that we haven't experienced for quite some time on our own Universe, then that should be enough compensation. But from the looks of it, you don't have enough power to contend even against the 10% of power against any one of us." Beerus said as he pointed his right index finger towards Lune, charging a very potent godly ki with enough power to blow a planet into smithereens.

"You want to blow me up? Fine by me. But Nidheig was behind me. If you destroy me together with this system, Nifheim's balance will be lost, destroying this realm and will also cause a major havoc on Valhala and the Material World." Lune said confidently. She then erected a boundary field around her thru the power of a curse. After all, she knew that each of them can outright blitz her if she didn't erect any barrier against them.

"Too bad… I'm already starting to like you since you're one of the few beings who can casually talk to me like that." Beerus smirked. "But do you really think that your barrier has what it takes to protect you against us, let alone even by myself?"

"You can try, Hakaishin Beerus-sama…" Lune smirked towards Beerus, making Whis also narrow his eyes.

"That barrier is a trap." Whis said, enough for the Saiyans to hear. "If we don't attack her carefully, we might also get trapped like what happened to the Daimakaicho. That girl from Vintage is leagues below us in power, but she was prepared against us by using an already set-up barrier powered by a curse. We don't know what will happen to us if we don't attack with caution."

"But if we don't take the initiative, she'll dictate the pace. We can't be able to do anything if will just stand here." Trunks said, picking a Capsule from his pocket, popping it, materializing his own Brave Sword that he got from Tapion.

"Wrong. The very moment that we entered the battle scene, she's already trapped us. Even if she isn't doing anything, we're already o the palm of her hands. After all, we don't know what kind of curses are waiting for us if we attack her without thinking." Gohan said while gripping his fists.

"So if we attack, we might trigger a trap. If we don't attack, we might still trigger a trap. Damn… this is not the fight that I want." Goten clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Then we don't have any other choice but to trigger a trap instead of waiting to be trapped!" Goku then flared his Super Saiyan aura and using his super-speed, dashed directly towards the accursed barrier that was protecting Lune and the Nidheig. However, despite his massively hypersonic speed, Goku was halted by a much superior speed courtesy of Whis who aimed his staff towards Goku's neck with a threatening glare.

"That stubborn attitude of yours will get everyone around you in trouble." Whis said in a rare deadly glare.

"We are already in trouble before we can even fight back!" Vegetta yelled as he also aimed a ki blast towards Lune's barrier.

"You Saiyans really are a major piece of problem on these kinds of situation." Beerus muttered as he used his earlier charged godly ki to deflect Vegetta's ki blast, sending the two ki blasts flying out in the atmosphere with matching devastating explosion that could erase a planets existence without trace. Beerus then glared to the rest of the Saiyans, prohibiting them to do anything more.

"Hmm… that's quite a spectacle." Lune smirked again towards Whis and Beerus. "But you guys should have listened to the Saiyans… because if you do, you might have a chance to turn things around…" Lune then raised her arms in the air and flicked it, as if commanding something…

In that instance, another massive magical, curse-empowered circle glowed right below the Saiyans and the Hakaishin duo. It had a hexagonal insignia with Lune standing on one of its corners, channeling massive amounts of demonic curse to fuel the magical, curse empowered seal. And in fraction of second, the other corners of the hexagonal insignia projected 5 other beings, each one standing on each respective corner. Each of them kneeling on the corners, channeling their own demonic spiritual pressure on the magical, curse-empowered seal…

"They are…" Gohan glared towards the newly appeared beings…

"The Generals of Nifheim!" Goten then immediately charged a potent ki blast, aiming to attack the Nifheim Generals. However…

"BAKUDO: ROKUBOSEI NO JUBAKU _(Way of Binding: Spellbinding Circle)_!" The Nifheim Generals yelled at the same time, activating the curse-empowered magical circle's true power. The activated Spellbinding Circle froze the Saiyans and the Hakaishin duo, rendering them immobile due to the power of the potent curse applied on the seal.

(Bakudo was a branch set of spells from Bleach's Kido. Spellbinding Circle was a Trap Card from Yu-Gi-Oh with effect of 'binding' the opponents' monsters to stop them from attacking.)

"Damn it!" Trunks tried his best to move, but his muscles weren't even budging.

"Arrogance." Whis said, now with anger on his tone. "Do you really think that all of you have what it takes to trap us like this?" The Hakaishin mentor then released a massive, potent godly for the first time, surprising Goku and Vegetta. This was the first time that they saw Whis this pissed despite training with him for years.

"We know that we don't have what it takes to fight against the heck of you, especially with all your fancy explosive powers." Shirosaki Ichigo spoke on behalf of the other Generals. "That's why we decided to take an alternate way of removing all of you." He said, as he, along with Neliel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Nnoitra created a cube-shaped projection molded from their own Demonic Reiatsu.

"So you know your place, yet you're still underestimating the power of the Hakaishin?" Whis glared towards Shirosaki. He then raised his staff and channeled massive godly ki from it. Whis then intended to slam his staff to the Spellbinding Circle to break the accursed binding spell…

The Nifheim Generals were surprised after seeing how Whis was still able to move himself within the Spellbinding Circle. That was more than enough testament of how powerful Whis really is. They knew that they won't stand a chance against a single one of those Saiyans, in a head-on combat, but with Whis and Beerus around, they realized that they'll be defeated in a matter of seconds if they really didn't cast the Spellbinding Circle…

"Too late!" Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nnoitra yelled at the same time as the 5 Generals of Nifheim immediately slammed their cube-shaped projection to the corners of the Spellbinding Circle, creating major changes on the formula of the accursed seal… "CAJA NEGACION _(Anti-Membrane of Negation)_!"

"What the…?!" Goku and Vegetta just muttered since they can't move. They then intended to transform into their Super Saiyan God forms so they can also move within the Spellbinding Circle like Whis and Beerus, however…

The Caja Negacion then activated within the Spellbinding Circle, creating multiple streams of Demonic Reiatsu that surrounded the Circle in a form of a dome. Whis and Beerus felt the effect of Caja Negacion, so Whis decided to erect a barrier from his staff to protect himself and the Saiyans against the effect of the new spell casted by the Generals of Nifheim…

And within a second, the Spellbinding Circle along with the Saiyans and Hakaishin vanished into thin air without any trace from them…

(Caja Negacion was a special kind of device used by Grimmjow against Ulquiorra to send him to an alternate dimension in Bleach.)

"We did it! Now, those overpowered broken Saiyans and gods from the 7th Universe won't be back for a while!" Grimmjow grinned with an evil expression.

"Wrong." Ulquiorra replied, devoid of any emotion. "Remember, an Espada like me was able to escape the Negacion in a matter of hours. With the power of those beings, I am sure that the Negacion won't hold them back even for 10 seconds. That's why we altered the formula and meld it with the Spellbinding Circle."

"Yes. Instead of sending them in a fragile dimension that couldn't hold them due to their powers, we just teleported them back to the material world." Neliel said as the Nifheim Generals started to gather behind Lune, staring at Nidheig.

"But if they were only teleported back to the material world, then they'll also be back here anytime. And we are no longer prepared against them. We only managed to catch them off-guard because Lune was able to set preparations against them and the Daimakaicho." Nnoitra said in wary.

"I know that fact very well. The Daimakaicho can't be frozen like that for long. Anytime from now, she can neutralize the curse that was binding her. And the worst is that, those Saiyans and Hakaishin from another Universe might be able to find a way back to Nifheim at the same time that the Daimakaicho was able to unlock herself. However… the time that they weren't here was more than enough to use Nidheig and execute what we need to do." Lune said as she now tried accessing Nidheig's system.

"That's what I want to hear. We've already gone through great lengths just to ensure that this plan of yours will bore fruit." Ichigo Shirosaki said with neutral voice and expression. "That's why make sure… that after all of this… you will acquire the power that will restore our broken reality to how it used to be."

"Of course… That will be part of the results of all of this…" Lune gave a toxic smile towards Shirosaki. She then returned her attention back to Nidheig, pounding into its system and altering its laws… to execute their own goal…

"With the power of Nidheig… Let's begin… the Operation Ragnarok…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Genkai Mountains…<p>

As Yusuke, Yoko Kurama and Hiei were having a sparring match together against Raizen with Haqua, Yukina and Botan watching on the sidelines, Haqua then felt that the pendant that was given to her by the Daimakaicho started to glow while throbbing…

"The Daimakaicho's necklace…" Yukina muttered in wonder.

"What's happening, Haqua-san?" Botan asked towards the purple-head Devil.

"Something… was happening in Nifheim… no… to the Daimakaicho…" Haqua said as she observed the throbbing pendant…

On the other hand… after exchanging another set of combination attacks from the three Makai Kings, Raizen skidded back and leaped away from the trio. He smirked while commending the three's teamwork while fighting together against him…

"…!" Raizen and the Makai Kings then also sensed the disturbance somewhere… They then also noticed that the girls on the sidelines were staring intently at the Daimakaicho's pendant that was in Haqua's possession…

"The Daimakaicho was in trouble." Raizen immediately muttered.

"Yeah. What do you think we should do?" Yoko asked the Makai Realm's War God.

"Expect a contact from the Goddesses and Kaguya's descendant anytime soon. Those Vintage guys are finally on the move." Raizen said while glaring at the clear sky.

"As expected… they'll finally bring down their big guns once they resurface… those stupid Vintage of New Hell…" Hiei muttered while sheathing back his sword.

"And I believe that this will be one hell of a fight." Yusuke said while clenching his fist…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Using his passive sensing capabilities, Naruto was able to easily locate Ayumi's current location… and it was no other than his favorite place on the school, the garden rooftop. He opened the rooftop's door, then saw Ayumi who was leaning on the rooftop's railing while gripping her upper left arm with her right hand. With her image having the blue, clear sky as her background, Naruto just realized how beautiful Ayumi can be, as she was now standing without any trace of her being a track member, and just as a regular, high school girl…<p>

Ayumi saw Naruto entering the rooftop… and seeing his worried expression, she concluded that Naruto immediately followed him right after she bolted away from the Volunteer Clubroom. Actually, she wasn't expecting him to follow her. It was enough for her that she knew that he valued her just like all of his close female friends…

But now that she was standing few meters in front of her, and was approaching her with serious expression on his face, she can't help but feel flattered, making her blush madly. After all, the guy that she liked was now looking to her and only to her. Following her and leaving the other girls behind was more than enough for her to make his heart flutter. She can't even stop her lips from smiling even with her using all her willpower to hide her happiness in front of him…

But as Naruto walked closer to her and ask her what's really troubling her, he then also sensed that a major disturbance was happening somewhere… And for sure… this was something big… far bigger than anything that he had ever faced… This made him look around in wary…

_'__I'm sure that the others was also sensing this disturbance as well…' _Naruto muttered to himself. _'Maybe I should regroup with them right now and prepare for whatever might happen… but…' _He thought as he looked towards Ayumi. _'I can't leave her just like that.'_

"Why…?" Ayumi opened the conversation as they stood a few meters away from each other. "Why did you follow even follow me?!"

"Because I don't want to see you feeling left alone." Naruto simply replied.

"But that's what actually happened." Ayumi replied while looking down. "You have a lot of close female friends. When you're spending time with them, I doubt that you can even remember me."

"Well, I can't say that I didn't." Naruto grinned clumsily. "But still, I don't want you to feel being left alone."

"It's fine." Ayumi smiled kindly. "You can spend your time with them. After all, I don't have any right to be jealous or anything."

"You have." Naruto replied seriously, making Ayumi somewhat blush. "You have the right to be jealous. All of you are my friends, yet you feel like you are being left behind. If only I had dragged you to the clubroom and introduce you to everyone, then you won't feel like that. I guess it really is my fault."

"You know Uzumaki, you don't need to take responsibility for everything." Ayumi changed her tone into a more serious one.

"I'm serious here." Naruto replied.

"You're serious?" Ayumi repeated.

" it or not." Naruto nodded.

"I see…" Ayumi then blushed once again. Seeing his serious, sincere face will always be her weakness.

Naruto then sensed that the other girls were also on their way to the rooftop and was about to open the rooftop's door. He also sensed Urd and Belldandy with Keiichi flying towards his current location, albeit invisible.

'This was definitely because of the disturbance that I just felt… but how come… why do Shiori and Yui coming along with Skuld and the others?' Naruto thought.

"…then… if you really are serious on taking responsibility…" Ayumi said, hiding her eyes with her bangs. This caught Naruto's attention. "…then… MARRY ME…!"

Skuld, and the rest of the Jupiter Sisters hosts who just heard Ayumi's 'reverse proposal' fell to the floor, face first, comically, making the rooftop's door open. The girls then looked towards Naruto and Ayumi's direction with mixed reactions.

"Ma…. MARRY?!" Naruto, Skuld, and the Jupiter Sisters yelled at the same time in confusion after hearing Ayumi's bold suggestion.

"It you really are serious… about my feelings… then you can do at least that much, right?" Ayumi said in a challenging tone, ignoring the newly arrived girls.

"What is she talking about?" Skuld said with her face somewhat annoyed as she voiced the questions of the other girls that were with her.

"Oy… don't take marriage so lightly." Naruto said with difficult expression. He honestly doesn't know how to respond on such direct approach.

"Then you're all talk!" Ayumi yelled towards Naruto. Her voice sounded like she was embarrassed after saying such words without thinking. But since she's already at it, then she decided to push thru all these…

However…

All of a sudden, the ground shook heavily… making the female group on the rooftop held towards each other… Ayumi also lost her footing but Naruto was able to catch her from being off-balance…

"This tremor… is entirely different from an earthquake…" Skuld muttered. She then looked towards Naruto. Their eyes met, then nodded to each other…

"Yeah… After all, I sensed that the entire world shook as a whole…" Naruto muttered, then looked towards the Kanon, Tenri and Tsukiyo.

_"__Vintage… was on the move…"_Apollo, Diana and Vulcanus, the respective Goddesses within the three mentioned heroines, thought at the same time.

Ayumi then saw the wary expression from Naruto after the earthquake.

"Are you alright, Uzumaki?" Ayumi muttered with a worried expression. Naruto simply replied with a nod.

'Why does it have to happen right now…?' Naruto cursed internally. After all, with his battle-honed senses and instinct… right now… he knew… that something big was about to unfold…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>On random part of the Earth's atmospehere…<p>

An orb of transparent bright light appeared out of nowhere, clearing the clouds around its vicinity. The transparent orb then displayed the Saiyans and the Hakaishin duo… indicating that they were able to escape the Spellbinding Circle and transported to the material world on the last second…

"I see… So they plan to separate us from the Daimakaicho so they can tamper against the Nidheig's system…" Whis said, still serious after everything that happened.

"Yeah. What can you say now Whis? Despite being much powerful than those insects, we were cornered like that just like what happened to the Daimakaicho." Beerus smirked towards Whis, but still with seething anger within him. "This was the first time that I was humiliated like that… I can never forgive them!"

"Then why don't we just return to Nifheim and kick their butts!?" Goku slammed his right fist to his left palm enthusiastically.

"That will be impossible right now… especially since we need the power and permission of the Daimakaicho to return to Nifheim. But now that the Daimakaicho was frozen, and the Nidheig was under the control of Vintage, we can't just do anything unless we can found an alternate way to access the Daimakaicho's powers and permission." Whis explained.

"Then why don't we meet with the Shinobi and the Goddesses? I'm sure that they have already sensed the disturbance created by Vintage." Vegetta asked.

"We can't. The Goddesses and the Shinobi are living their life as ordinary students. If we appear in front of them out of nowhere, I bet their normal lives will change drastically. In my own opinion, I believe that it will be best to visit the Makai Kings at Genkai's temple for now. After all, Haqua-san was training with them, and I can say that she had appropriate information that can help us on the current situation." Gohan suggested. After all, he can somehow relate to Naruto and the Goddesses trying to live a normal life despite having different world from the norm.

"I'll go with Son Gohan's suggestion then." Beerus nodded. The group then tapped Goku's shoulder.

"Yeah. I can smell a huge battle was about to happen. But due to the current situation, I don't know if I should feel excited or feel troubled. But one thing is for sure, we'll blast any of those guys who will fight against us to their own oblivion." Goku said seriously. He then tapped his index and middle finger to his forehead, then used Instant Transmission towards Genkai's Temple…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's begin…" Lune smirked evilly as she channeled her own power to reconfigure the Nidheig… Since Nidheig was one of the two main systems that was maintaining the balance of the current reality, even a small change on its current configuration will create massive distortion on the existing equilibrium… That's why the moment that the command of Nidheig was forcefully transferred from Hild to Lune, it created a massive space-quake that was felt on the entire reality, creating the very tremor that Naruto and the Goddesses have sensed earlier.<p>

"First of all, let's seal all the exits on Valhala… so the Valkyries won't be able to escape and do anything against the disturbance here in Nifheim." Lune said. After all, Nidheig's networks were directly connected to Yggdrasil. So any changes on the Nidheig's program will directly affect the Yggdrasil, similar to networked computers that were attacked by a network virus. "Now then… let's proceed on reviving the weakened Weiss that were sealed within humans that escaped during the Almage Machina War…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Earth then started began to be covered by thick, black clouds… the ground once again shook violently, making a lot of people from populated cities panic... even animals from the wild and farm started to tremble in fear as they can feel the something was slowly changing the flow of equilibrium… something was changing the world… no… the very root of existence of the entire reality…<p>

In the Heavens…

The distortion within the reality was now being sensed and recorded on the Yggdrasil system… The Goddesses from Valhala, specifically the Norse faction who are responsible for managing Yggdrasil, were now facing major crisis as the Yggdrasil was slowly being taken over by the anomaly from Nifheim's Nidheig… The Goddesses and Valkyries were now flying here and there, trying to determine the root of all the problems…

"What's happening? A huge amount of miasma were now starting to pollute the entire material world!" A Goddess who was managing a certain part of Yggdrasil yelled to another Goddess in duty.

"That's not all! The Valhala's Gate Closure Program was being executed by the Nidheig of Nifheim! What should we do, Peorth-sama?!" Another Goddess yelled towards someone with the same Goddess facial marking as that of Belldandy with black hair and quite revealing Goddess clothing.

"In that case, start the Anti-Closure Program!" Peorth responded with authority. She was one of the few Goddesses in Valhala that has the same First Class rank as that of Belldandy that's why other lower tier Goddesses followed her orders without complaints. (Peorth from Ah My Goddess)

"The Anti-Closure Program only reached 20% of loaded data. Yggdrasil cannot use such small percentage to stop the Gate Closure Program!"

"Oh no! Nidheig intends to imprison the Goddesses in Heavens!" Peorth yelled as she flew in hi-speed towards a certain direction… "Check all the exits and departure areas of the other Heavenly factions!"

"Roman Pantheon, closed! Jupiter Pantheon, closed! Most of the Heavenly Gates from the other factions are now being closed! We can no longer do anything about it!" The Goddesses then started to panic. After all this was the first time ever since the dawn of time that something like this happened.

"Just what was happening in Nifheim…?" Peorth just muttered, seemingly accepting that there was nothing that she can do on Valhala's current predicament. "Certainly, we don't have any agreement with the Daimakaicho regarding the Gate Closure Program! Why does the Daimakaicho and those Demons were being so aggressive right now?"

"If you will think about it, there are several possibilities. But remember, if the Daimakaicho was the one who executed all of these within Nidheig, then why didn't she activate it few hundred years or millennia back?" Another Goddess with quite different Goddess clothing approached Peorth from behind. She had light-blue, square-cut hair with longer bangs on the right side of her hair. She was also seen carrying a lance with additional axe-blade on its side.

"So what are you pointing out, Lind?" Peorth asked Lind with serious expression. (Lind from Ah My Goddess)

"You see… the Daimakaicho might not be the one responsible for reconfiguring Nidheig. This isn't like her, especially after everything that happened to her with the Daitenkaicho." Lind said as a matter of fact. "So if you'll think that way… then whatever was happening right now, can simply mean that…"

"…the Daimakaicho was forcefully overthrown." Peorth finished the statement.

"If Hild has been overthrown and Nifheim started to manipulate everything including the Yggdrasil system, then this being who overthrew Hild will need to preemptively eliminate their biggest obstacle first, wouldn't they?" Lind summarized.

"That's why they closed all the Gates of the Heavenly Faction of the Gods so we can't meddle whatever they were about to execute right now." Peorth narrowed her eyes. "And the only ones on our side who can do anything against this… were those three who are in Morisato household…"

"Urd-san, Belldandy-san, and Skuld-san…" Lind finished her statement.

"Not really…" Another Goddess approached the two. Lind and Peorth immediately recognized the voice so they quickly bow their heads towards the person who spoke.

"Tanemakaicho-sama…" Hild and Peorth said as they slowly raised their head.

"Call me Anzasu. You don't need to be that formal in front of me." The Tanemakaicho, Anzasu, smiled gracefully, as if not being alarmed by everything that's happening right now. (Anzasu from Ah My Goddess) She had black hair like that of Skuld and graceful face like that of Belldandy with huge staff, wing accessory on her hair, but unlike the normal Goddesses, she had three pairs of wings behind her. And most of all, like the Daimakaicho, she also had multiple accessories that acted as limiters, sealing her true power that could rival that of the Daimakaicho and the Daitenkaicho…

"But… you're part of the Trinity of Equilibrium along with the Daitenkaicho and the Daimakaicho… so we can't just…" Lind said with tensed expression.

"I am Bell-chan's mother. She's your batchmate and friend. So you can also treat me as your mom or as an aunt." She said with smile without any hint of worry. "Back to the topic on hand… I don't think that the Goddesses will be imprisoned here using the power of Nidheig just by that reason alone. I believe that the reason why we are sealed here in Valhala, is that they intend to gather all of Valhala's energy into a single point and execute something big." This time, she said with a serious expression.

"I see… And what could that possibly be, Anzasu-sama?" Lind asked with full of curiosity.

"I don't know." Anzasu replied. "But one thing is for sure. Any moment from now, Nidheig will release the accumulated power that they are gathering here in Valhala, within Yggdrasil. So they will definitely open an exit at one point to release that accumulated power. Thus, we can use that exit to escape here from Valhala and fix things in Nifheim if the situation calls for it."

"Understood…" Lind and Peorth nodded. "We'll wait for that exit portal to be unlocked. And we'll perform the best of our abilities as Goddesses of Norse faction."

"Yes. Let's do our best." Anzasu smiled brightly. But her statement surprised Hild and Peorth.

"But Anzasu-sama…" Peorth was about to retort… however…

"I'll personally join the two of you to clean the mess that Hild has created." Anzasu said seriously. "Hild, Peorth, the two of you will accompany me to the material world once the exit portal was activated by Nidheig. The rest of the Goddesses and the Valkyries will prepare for reactivation sequence of Yggdrasil system." She said with absolute authority.

"Hai!" The entire Goddesses and Valkyrie groups replied with utmost respect towards the Tanemakaicho…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"What are these thick clouds?" Naruto then looked around with serious expression, still with Ayumi on his side. Skuld also just remained vigilant as she tried to expect something worst to happen, especially that there are three girls, Ayumi, Shiori and Yui, were with them who shouldn't be involved on their conflict against Vintage of New Hell. The known Jupiter Sisters, on the other hand, cannot just release their Goddess powers because they knew that they were the ones being targeted by Vintage and cannot just involve their hosts into a dangerous battle against the Weiss…<p>

But all of them knew... that Vintage of New Hell were the one behind all of these...

"...!" The group then heard a lot of pained screams outside the campus. They also then felt massive potent demonic miasma starting to envelope the entire town... no, the entire world's sensed the trail of demonic miasma... and much to his surprise, the miasma was enveloping a lot of individuals with enormous amount of negative energy.

"Don't tell me..."Skuld muttered with mix of fear... "...the Nidheig... was fueling huge amount of negative energy to those who have weakened Weiss within them, especially those who was able to escape the Almage Machina..."She said enough for Kanon, Tenri and Tsukiyo along with the Goddesses within them to hear.

But...

_"How did someone like you know about the Weiss and the Almage Machina?"_ A divine voice spoke, surprising Skuld and the three known Jupiter Sisters hosts. They then followed the source of the voice, and much to their surprise, they saw Yui Goido glowing with divine light... then her appearance changed to that of a blonde female Goddess with valiant posture and a projected divine sword, complete with a miniature Goddess Wings and a halo above her head.

"A Jupiter Sister... was awakened within Yui...?"Naruto muttered in surprise... "...was it one of those times that I sensed a Goddess presence during these past few days?I've been spending more time with Yui days ago... but how come that I didn't sense the Goddess presence within her?"

However, Ayumi, who was still standing right beside Naruto, felt something warm within her...

'What's happening to me...? Are you alright, Mel?'She muttered to the divine entity within her. But she didn't hear any response.

"A Goddess... within Yui-san?"Skuld muttered. However she sensed that the newly appeared Goddess were very suspicious of her. But she can't just blame her. After all, too much had already happened during and after the Almage Machina war so the betrayed Jupiter Goddesses cannot just trust anyone.

"Please calm down."Skuld weighed down the situation. Without any other choice, she released her Goddess powers to show the newly released Goddess that she wasn't a threat for her. "I am Skuld, Goddess of the Norse, currently allied with the Jupiter Sisters."

_"Norse Goddess?"_ The Goddess within Yui said in surprise... as if remembering something. _"Indeed... I do sensed even with my past weakened state that the Norse Sisters were the one who aided my Sisters against the assault from Nifheim Generals within the altered Fuzetsu... I humbly apologize for my rudeness... I am Mars... Goddess of War from the Jupiter Pantheon..."_

_"Nee-sama? Is that really you?"_ Another divine voice with a pleading tone echoed. In that instance, Shiori also glowed with divine light, changing the librarian's appearance into that of a seemingly 12-yr old version of herself with light-blue colored hair, chibi Goddess Wings and a halo. This once again surprised the group...

_"You are..."_ Mars exclaimed in surprise...

_"Hai... I am Minerva... Goddess of Wisdom and Emotions..."_Minerva said with teary eyes. She then ran towards Mars while crying... longing for her Sister's embrace after a long time... _"I'm glad that I finally found you!"_

_"Yes... and we'll never be separated again..."_ Mars hugged her smaller sister tightly. She too, felt relieved after being able to feel the embrace of one of her sisters...

_"Mars... Minerva... it's been a long while..."_The two hugging Goddesses then looked towards the voice who called them. And much to their surprise... three of their other sisters were also standing just right behind them, each of them also had the same tears of longing and happiness on their faces...

_"Vul-neesama... Diana... and Apollo-neesama..."_The two Goddesses muttered with disbelief on their faces. After all, the moment that Vulcanus, Diana and Apollo saw Mars and Minerva, they immediately switched consciousness with their female human hosts to greet their other long lost sisters… _"I can't believe it..."_

The five Goddesses ran towards each other and hugged together tightly. Despite the current situation, they just can't help but feel overwhelming happiness after seeing each other once again after a long time...

Skuld then looked towards the hugging Goddesses... and she can't help but feel happy for them, yet at the same time, feel surprised on how things turned out like this. All of them already have their full Goddess powers restored, visible thru their Angelic Wings and halo. However, what made her more surprise is that all if these girls... were Naruto's close friends... that's why...

_"Is this... really just a mere coincidence... or just proof that... fate itselfwas also being guided... by the mysterious prophecy of the Chosen Child..."_Skuld muttered in surprise and disbelief. She then looked towards Naruto who was still standing beside Ayumi... he also had a surprised reaction all over his face... but...

"Everyone! Watch out!" Naruto yelled towards Skuld and the gathered Jupiter Sisters... And much to their surprise, a giant demonic arm appeared just above then and attempting to slam them flat along with the Academic Building...

However, the attack was halted by two other Goddesses who were approaching the scene...

"Holy Bell...!"

"World of Elegance...!"

Two Norse Angels fired a divine beam towards the incoming Demonic hand. And due to the beams' Holy Property, the Demonic Hand that was about to attack the Jupiter Goddesses was disintegrated immediately.

"Holy Bell and World of Elegance...!" Skuld muttered with a smile as the angels of her Goddess returned to her elder sisters, Belldandy and Urd, as they landed on the rooftop to join the other Goddesses...

"Is everyone of you alright?" Belldandy asked with concerned tone on her expression as Keiichi landed with her due to her Goddess powers. However, Skuld was wondering why Urd had serious expression than what she used to have, as her half-Demon sister just continued to look towards the darkened sky...

_"So the Norse Sisters... really were our allies..."_ Minerva muttered while Mars nodded.

The Jupiter Sisters then looked towards each other once again. They have a lot of things that they need to talk about. But the current situation won't allow them to do so... That's why to protect their hosts and the world against Vintage, they nodded to each other and decided to fight together... just like on how they always used to...

On the other hand, Naruto looked towards the source of the Demonic Arm that materialized and appeared out if nowhere. And much to his surprise, it was from one of the ordinary civilians who were outside the campus...

"That person was a Weiss Container, and this thick miasma that was spreading all over the world was fueling all the weakened Weiss within humans to revive." Naruto narrowed his eyes..."This isn't good... definitely not good... because if this won't be stopped... this entire world... will become a huge battlefield..." Naruto said after hearing multiple continuous screams of pain all over the town from citizens with Weiss within them as multiple Weiss were now starting to materialize, each of them has power and size that can rival Lullaby, Archfiend Skull, and even the mighty Mobile Colossi...

Actually, Naruto wanted to do something right now, especially after hearing the feared yells from campus' students and citizens of the town after seeing the materializing Demons. And due to the scale of the miasma, he can feel that the same thing was happening all over the world...

But he still can't do anything. Because he needs to protect the keys who have the power to all of these in a single instant... the recently united Goddesses of the Jupiter Pantheon... and also, he still needs additional information why all of this are happening right now? What happened to the Daimakaicho for her to allow such things to happen...? Because if he moves without thinking, who knows what Vintage has on their sleeves that can possibly be used against them...

"What should I do...?" Naruto gritted his teeth, confused on what he should do...

"What's happening... Uzumaki...? What are those Demons that were suddenly sprouting all over the town? And what are those angels? Are they really Kanon-chan and the others?" Ayumi bombarded Naruto with multiple questions, her face clad with confusion and fear... A natural reaction for a normal person who was experiencing all of these for the first time... However, Ayumi can still feel something warm within her especially while looking towards the Jupiter Sisters... as if she can feel a strong connection with them within her... but she still can't explain what she's feeling because Mercury still wasn't answering her from her consciousness...

"Nee-sama, what's happening in Nifheim right now?" Skuld immediately voiced the question directly to Urd. This somehow surprised Keiichi since it was rare for Skuld to call Urd as 'big sister'. But that was enough for him to realize how serious the current situation was... for Skuld to also act serious like this...

"The Daimakaicho... was overthrown... and I strongly believe that Vintage... has already taken-over the Nidheig... and was responsible for all of this..." Urd replied in all seriousness, enough for everyone present on the scene to hear. After all, being the daughter if the Daimakaicho... she still had some sort of mental collection with her mother despite her current Goddess status...

The Goddesses present on the scene got surprised after hearing the revelation while Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously. After all, if Vintage really had already taken-over the Daimakaicho's authority and was now using Nidheig for their own schemes... then after fueling the world with overflowing miasma to fully awaken the Weiss within humans... their only possible next step will be...

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Step Three... Activate... Altered Fuzetsu...! Lune yelled with malicious expression as she slammed her hand to Nidheig's configuration button... thus activating the forbidden altered spatial manipulation throughout the entire world... not only to weaken the Goddesses... but also to pinpoint their location...<p>

"So it finally begins..." Ichigo smirked with evil expression with the rest of Nifheim Generals standing behind him. They knew that they can no longer turn their backs now... as the thread of destiny forged the inevitable chaos... as the cost of their own version of salvation...

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Makai Kings were currently exchanging possible theories and information for them to determine the next part of what they need to do on the current turn of events. However, Raizen narrowed his eyes after sensing a major spell was casted upon the entire world using Nidheig's reality-altering system as a medium.<p>

It was then that the entire miasma-filled darkened sky turned into dark-red hue along with the entire surroundings... making time frozen within an artificial spatial mirror world. The Makai Kings and Haqua then stood in wonder and wary... finally understanding that the current situation was now really getting out of hand.

"The altered Fuzetsu... this verifies that Vintage was responsible in all of this..." Hiei said, glaring at the sky.

"That simply means that they are not just aiming to wreck havoc using the revived Weiss..." Yusuke said seriously.

"All of these are happening... to track the Jupiter Sisters... and execute whatever plan they had in conjunction for all of this..." Yoko Kurama said.

"Kaguya's descendant will need our help for protecting the Goddesses." Raizen muttered.

"Yes. We need to hurry then." Haqua said with serious expression... not that she wanted all of this to happen, but she was training all this time to prepare against whatever Vintage was planning against the Goddesses and New Hell...

As they prepared to move, the Saiyans and the Hakaishin duo appeared right in front of them due to Goku's Shunkan Ido. However, the Makai Kings didn't get surprised at all, since they were somehow expecting this to happen...

"What happened in Nifheim?" Raizen immediately asked Whis, ignoring formalities...

"You don't need to ask." Whis' staff then glowed, showing what actually happened on Nifheim and the Daimakaicho thru memory projection.

"This... is bad... in multiple proportions..." Haqua muttered in fear as she trembled due to the scale of chaos of what might happen next...

"Yeah... And it is about to get worst if we don't do anything to help the Shinobi kid to protect those little Goddesses!" Vegetta yelled impatiently. The group then prepared to leave as Goku once again immediately prepared his Instant Transmission to teleport to Naruto and the Goddesses' current location...

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Now then... to complete the Operation Ragnarok... let's drain the Goddesses powers... by activating... the Heavenly Recall Notice of Yggdrasil..." Lune violently pressed the last button of Nidheig System's configuration to execute a program within Yggdrasil...<p>

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"To target the Goddesses... they need to weaken and render them powerless first..." Naruto glared towards the transformed spatial dominion as it enveloped the entire Earth with Altered Fuzetsu. He can now clearly see the formation of huge army of Weiss coming from all over the world, each of them have might that were at least as strong as that of Archfiend Skull. In that instance, the Jupiter and Norse Goddesses felt weakened and powerless, visibly removing their Goddess powers, including their Angelic Wings and Halo.<p>

_"The altered Fuzetsu!And it became a much powerful spatial manipulation spell now due to it being executed within Nidheig as part of its program!"_ Vulcanus yelled as she hugged herself due to her weakened state, same goes for the rest of the Goddesses... except Urd who still can use her Demon powers that she inherited from her mother...

The group then saw a huge army of now fully powered Weiss after consuming the negative energy programmed and emitted by Nidheig, coming from all directions... directed towards them. And Naruto can feel that each of these wicked Weiss were around as powerful than those Mobile Colossi... and he can sense there were some that were even more powerful than those mentioned Weiss... That's why...

"No matter what happens... I'll protect all of you!" Naruto said with overflowing sense of responsibility. He can't falter now. He knew that he can protect all of them against these army of Weiss... Even if it means that he needs to go all out... "Well... look on the bright side. Since were within an alternate makeshift dimension, then I won't need to think about the collaterals if I went all out with my full power..."

_"I hate to admit it, but we'll be once again depend on you, Uzumaki-san."_ Diana said while the other Jupiter Sisters nodded. That includes Mars and Minerva, indicating that they already knew Naruto's other identity.

"What are you talking about... Uzumaki? Aren't you being a little to calm after seeing all of these?" Ayumi yelled at him. The ground then trembled due to the mammoth size of the gigantic Weiss that just materialized from Nidheig's negative energy configuration. Each of them aimed to attack the powerless Goddesses thru either physical attacks or charged demonic beams...

The tremor made Ayumi lose her balance, but Naruto caught him. He then glared towards the incoming Weiss and their already charged attacks...

"Whatever you'll see right now, is the real me... and I'll use that side of me... to protect you... and the rest of them..." Naruto smiled towards Ayumi, then took a side-glance towards the now powerless Goddesses. Urd just nodded to him in response, as if agreeing about something mutually.

"The real you...?" Ayumi muttered in confusion. But even with the current situation, she still can't help but feel safe while standing right beside him.

One of the giant Weiss then slammed its gigantic demonic arms on the rooftop of the academic building where they are currently located. Ayumi closed her eyes, thinking that this will be the end as the shadow of the demonic arm towered over her. However, after the impact, she realized that nothing happened to her in fact, she felt like she was flying...

She then opened her eyes, and saw the other girls also levitating inside a transparent dark dome created by Skuld's eldest sister protecting them away from the impact. But much to her surprise, she was also air-borne without any magical barrier or something. It was then that she realized that someone was carrying her, princess style. She looked towards the person carrying her, and much to her surprise...

"The hero... Shinobi... was you... Naruto?" Ayumi said with complete surprise painted on her face. After all, Naruto was able to change his attire with a single hand seal on the last second before the demonic arm landed against them...

"That's me." The Shinobi answered with a smile. After all, he isn't wearing his Kakashi-mask this time since there's no reason to hide it while they are within the alternate Fuzetsu. Naruto then looked seriously towards the army of Weiss that were approaching then... but...

"Go, KURAMA...!" Naruto yelled to the Ten-Tailed Fox God within him. In that instance, Naruto and Ayumi was shrouded by a makeshift projection created from the Juubi Kurama's chakra. The projection was shaped as that of a head of a fox with some dark markings on its eyes and whisker parts.

"GROOOAAARRRR...!" The projected fox head released a massive roar while they are still in mid air. It produced a massive amounts of pressurized wind and power, enough to level the entire Fuzetsu'd town, the large mountain range on theother side of the town, and divide the nearby sea in half all the way to the horizon. And due to the massive power, the approaching Weiss got shattered and blown away...

"What the...?" Was Ayumi can muttered while watching how the projected giant fox head that shrouded her and Naruto started to disappear.

_"What kind of power is that?"_ Mars said, a little wary after seeing the display of power from the Shinobi. Same goes for Minerva who had seen Naruto fight personally for the first time.

But the Norse and the other Jupiter Sisters who saw the Fox Avatar's head realized that it was the head of the giant Chakra avatar that Naruto used while fighting against Uchiha Madara during the biggest war from Naruto's home world. After all, they saw that part of his memory fragment during their meeting with the Daimakaicho... a fragment of memory of a young warrior who lost everything even after doing his best to protect everything...

On the other hand...

**"You only released me like that? I can't even call that as a yawn from me, brat!"** Juubi Kurama roared within Naruto since the Jinchuuriki immediately dispelled Kurama's power after seeing the extent of the god beast's destructive capacity even if it only used a tiny fragment of its lowest power output possible...

"Don't yell randomly! At least you got your own screen time!" Naruto yelled back as he landed on the ground with Ayumi.

"So you really are the Shinobi... the phantom hero who will always help the Justice League to protect the world on his own possible way..." Ayumi muttered with mix of surpriseand respect while looking towards Naruto.

"Yeah. I apologize for not telling you. I believe you can understand why I didn't told you about this... other side of me..."Naruto grinned towards Ayumi.

"I know. You don't need to apologize." Ayumi replied with a small smile. After all, she just found another reason that further increased his affection for this blonde Shinobi...

And in that moment, Ayumi then also felt weakened like that of the other Goddesses around them... It is then that she realized...

"Could it be... that Mel... really was a Goddess... just like them...?" Ayumi muttered...

"Mel...?" Naruto narrowed his eyes... 'Don't tell me...!' However, even before Naruto finished his thoughts, he felt another change in the Fuzetsu's atmosphere... something that was beyond his own comprehension...

"It can't be..."Belldandy muttered, trembling visibly. Skuld and Urd also had the same reaction after seeing the change on the atmosphere...

"What's the matter, Bell?" Keiichi yelled to his partner since this was the first time that he saw Belldandy acting like this... That's way Naruto looked towards them, especially to Skuld, in worry.

"The Yggdrasil... has activated... the Heavenly Recall Notice..." Skuld replied in behalf of Belldandy, then looked towards Naruto, now with hints of tears forming on her eyes...

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Tanemakaicho-sama!"Peorth yelled towards the deity that was with then for monitoring the malfunctioned system of Yggdrasil. "The Nidheig forced the activation of the Heavenly Recall Notice!"<p>

"What?" Anzasu replied in alarmed tone. "So that's the true intention of those beings who are configuring Nidheig on their own whim..." The Tanemakaicho then released massive amounts of divine energy... as if preparing to do something...

"What should we do? If Nidheig was able to use the Heavenly Recall Notice of Yggdrasil... then Belldandy, Skuld and Urd, including all the other Goddesses from the Heavenly Factions will all be in very serious trouble!" Lind said towards Tanemakaicho Anzasu with worried tone.

"I know... but we don't have any other choice but to believe in them." Anzasu replied as she levitated. She was worried for her daughters' current situation, but she can't just do anything about it for now since Yggdrasil itself was being manipulated by the Nidheig... "Peorth, Lind... prepare yourselves... determine the exact coordinates where the Recall Notice will be activated. The moment that Nidheig forced Yggdrasil to activate the Recall Notice Program, it will surely create a portal that we can use to escape from this currently sealed Valhala. Once the Recall Notice'activation was over, we'll immediately dive into that portal."

"Hai!" Lind and Peorth answered earnestly at the same time...

'Chosen Child... the young man from another reality prophesized to save the world... and the one chosen as my Skuld's contract partner... I'll leave my beloved daughters in your hands... please protect them against the Heavenly Recall Notice until we arrive...'She said to herself... wishing for her prayers to reach the Chosen Child...

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell was this Recall Notice something that you're talking about?!" Naruto ran towards Skuld, grabbed both her shoulders, and shook the girl to awaken her from her feard trance..."Please tell me... you know that I'll protect you... all of you!"<p>

The Jupiter Sisters and Ayumi then also looked towards the Norse Sisters, also having the same question on their minds. Ayumi aside, the Jupiter Goddesses have very limited information regarding on how other Heavenly Pantheons' rules and systems. So they believe that they also need to know what was this program that the Norse Sisters were so afraid off...

"The Recall Notice... is a powerful program that can only be activated by Yggdrasil..."Skuld explained, still trembling in fear. "It... was like a punishment spell against Goddesses who violated the Heavenly Laws... The Recall Notice... will force the Goddess to return to Heavens... while ripping away their Goddess powers as penalty for their sin..."

_"It can't be..."_ Apollo voiced the surprise and fear of the Jupiter Sisters after hearing Skuld's statement...

_"And if Vintage used Nidheig to force Yggdrasil on activating this Recall Spell..."_ Mars muttered in anger.

_"Then... this Recall Notice was configured to rip out our entire Goddess powers regardless Pantheons and levels... and that will definitely kill not only us... but also out hosts as well..."_ Minerva summarized the worst possible scenario...

"No way..." Naruto gritted his teeth... "Is there any way... that we can possibly stop this Recall thing!"

"Nothing can stop it... it was created so the Goddesses cannot defend against it..." Belldandy replied, trembling while in Keiichi's arms.

The group was then filled with despair as the Demons and Weiss that were destroyed by Juubi Kurama's roar were now starting to regenerate and were now attempting to attack then again. With the Goddesses powerless within the altered Fuzetsu and with the incoming despair caused by the activating recall notice, the only one present that can possibly protect them against this... was Naruto...

"Right. The Goddesses cannot stop it..." Urd said as she released her half-Demonic energy... making the Goddesses looked towards her."...but that doesn't mean that it can't be stopped... by Demon's power!" She yelled, creating a huge magic spell that expanded on the ground... its diameter reaching everyone around her.

"Urd... that spell was..." Skuld said in worry towards her eldest sister. Belldandy was also looking towards her with the same expression on her face.

"The Ultimate Magic Circle of Warding..." Urd said, fueling the Magic Circle imprinted on the ground with her Demonic energy. "...a powerful counter-spell created by the Daitenkaicho to dispel the Heavenly Recall Notice..."

"But the cost will be..." Belldandy looked with eyes filled with sorrow.

"...yeah... I'll lose all my Goddess powers and authority." Urd replied. "But I'd rather take this than the alternative! As long as I'm around... I will never let those who are important for me suffer... even at the cost of my life!" Urd then yelled... activating the power of the Ultimate Magic Circle of Warding's power before the Heavenly Recall Notice was fully activated...

"URD...!" Skuld, Belldandy and Keiichi yelled...

"Urd-neechan...!" Naruto tried to reach Urd... After all, once again... he saw the silhouette of people close to him who sacrificed themselves with the same feelings as that if Urd... such as Minato, Kushina, 3rd Hokage, Jiraiya and Neji... a painful feeling of not being able to do anything despite having such overehelming power within him... was really heart-breaking for him...

"Take care of them, stupid little brother..." Urd gave a sisterly smile towards Naruto, as if saying goodbye to him...

The sky then glowed in blood-red color, activating the power of the Heavenly Recall Notice. Urd then amplified the power of her Ultimate Magic Circle of Warding using her half-demonic power... making the magic circle she created resonate with the Heavenly Spell...

However...

*THROB*

"...!" Urd felt her heart throbbing rather hard. And due to the pain that it inflicted, she wasn't able to release the appropriate power needed for the activation of the Ultimate Magic Circle of Warding... cancelling the spell to counter the now activating Heavenly Recall Notice.

Urd then looked around to check on her Goddess Sisters and the Jupiter Goddesses, only to see that all of them were grabbing their heart while acting in pain... similar to hers...and much to her surprise, that includes Ayumi, the only supposed female human who are currently with them...

"Belldandy?!" Keiichi yelled to his partner. "Is this... the true effect of the Heavenly Recall Notice?"

"I think I know the very reason why Urd-neechan failed to activate her spell... because even if Urd-neechan activated her spell using her Half-Demon power, shr still is a Goddess that will still be affected by the Recall Notice..." Naruto narrowed his eyes with conflicted expression, especially while looking towards Ayumi who was also clutching her heart in pain... he can feel that the Recall Notice was slowly ripping away the Goddesses life forces... and he can also see that the regenerated gigantic and powerful army of Weiss slowly aiming to attack them... seeing the current desperate situation that they currently were right now, he then decided to take all matters with his own hands...

"Uzumaki... it's so... painful..." Ayumi gritted her teeth in pain.

"It's alright. Everything will going to be alright." Naruto gave a determined smile. With all the Goddesses still within the magic circle created by Urd's spell to counter the Recall Notice, he then walked towards the center of the magic circle... with him channeling Hashirama-Chakra-level, making him look like he was clad with bluish-white flame all over his body...

Naruto then glared towards the dashing army of Weiss towards them. He smirked to himself... then...

""I know that _they'll_ come. That's why I'll leave the job of protecting my friends to _them_..." Naruto muttered seriously with a faint smile.

_"What are you intending to do, Uzumaki-san?"_ Diana yelled towards Naruto despite feeling severely weakened due to the combined power of Altered Fuzetsu and the Recall Notice...

"You shouldn't be asking questions with an obvious answer, Diana." Naruto smiled with decisive expression on his face.

"Don't do it, you idiot! The Ultimate Circle of Warding cannot be used other than me!" Urd yelled to Naruto, still clutching her chest as her Goddess powers were also being ripped out by the Recall Notice..."...if you try using that spell, it might give you a penalty that might be worse than death!"

"Don't underestimate the Fuinjutsu prowess of an Uzumaki, Nee-chan." Naruto then started to perform hand seals. "You said that Goddesses can't do anything against this Recall Spell. So that means anyone with enough power and abilities can counter it with this Circle of Warding. So all I need to do is to alter the formula of this Warding Spell using my own Fuinjutsu powers..."

Naruto then finished his hand seals, then slammed his hands to the center of the magic circle. The contact created a huge insignia similar to that of the Kuchiyose no Jutsu with much complex formula to resonate with Urd's created magic circle.

In that instance, the Chakra that he channeled distorted the Recall Spell's power, as the Goddesses felt that the pain that they were feeling somewhat lessened...

"Why are you doing this...?" Skuld yelled towards her contract partner.

"Because I... don't want to lose anyone else anymore..." Naruto muttered as he performed another set of hand seal while channeling Chakra to Urd's Magic Circle... "I believe that most of you already knew, that I will always protect all of you... in the best way possible that I can... no matter what..." Naruto then slammed his hands to the magic circle once again to fight off against the effect of the Recall Notice... making the Goddesses able to catch their breath as the pain further disappears...

The Jupiter Sisters then remembered everything that Naruto had done for the sake of their hosts and for everyone around him, even including them as weakened Goddesses by that time. They knew how genuine his kindness is despite his oblivious and stubborn personality. They also knew that most of the times, Naruto will always place others over his own benefit... especially during those times that he was fighting as the Shinobi...

They didn't know anything about this past, but they knew that whatever happened during his past molded him as who he is right now. But after hearing what he said 'I don't want to lose anyone else anymore', they knew that something happened during his past, something painful than they can possibly imagine... yet he was still able to live as who he is... without losing his own way, while also forging a better path for those who are around him... That's how the Jupiter Goddesses knew him... as Uzumaki Naruto... a close friend and the object of affection of each of their respective female human hosts...

On the other hand, Skuld cannot help but feel sad for her contract partner. She can somehow understand his feelings because among all the girls around him, she was the closest to him and also the one who knew most about his still blurry, mysterious past. That's why Skuld cannot help but shed a tear for him... because this was also the exact same scenario of what happened before he sacrificed himself and his existence to defeat Uchiha Madara from his own world.

Belldandy and Urd cannot help but feel something within them due to the feelings of their adopted younger brother... like Skuld, they also knew fragment about Naruto's past... and how he yearned for family since he grew up with none. That's why he will treasure every little bonds that he had...especially for those who can understand his feelings and pain... that he was doing it subconsciously...

Ayumi, the supposed only ordinary female human on the group, felt something within her after hearing Naruto's words. Everything that's happening to her right now, including the Goddesses presence, the approaching Demons around them, and even Naruto's other persona for being the Shinobi, was quite hard to take in for someone like her... but what she can understand right now was that Naruto was doing his best using his Shinobi Powers to protect them against the painful feeling that she was also experiencing like that of the Goddesses... but after hearing Naruto's words, she felt like something within her just broke... something that will burst out of her if she didn't do anything for it...

"I can' understand what's happening here... even a single thing of it still feels surreal... but if there was anything that I can believe in, it was nothing than my own feelings..." Ayumi said, enough for Naruto to hear as he continued doing hand seals with difficult expression on his face... "...that's why... Uzumaki-kun! I don't care who you are or whatever was happening around us! I love you...! And I will always love you...! So please... don't say such words of losing anything else! I will always be here for you... all of us here...! That's why please, stop whatever was happening and comeback to us!" Ayumi yelled with all her might...

"Ayumi..." Naruto muttered as he paused for a moment, then looked towards Ayumi. Once again, he felt so happy that someone had truly accepted him as who he is, now what he was... And that thought was more than enough to fuel his determination to protect all of them against the current crisis...

It was then that he, along with the other Goddesses around, got surprised after seeing that Ayumi was glowing with divine light just like those of the Jupiter Sisters. In that instance, Ayumi's appearance changed slightly into a tanned female with silver hair and red-eyes, but still with Ayumi's hair and physiques just like most of the Jupiter Sisters who swapped consciousness with their female human hosts...

_"Just as I thought..."_ Vulcanus smiled lightly after seeing the new Goddess in front of them who just bloomed a pair of Goddess Wings on her back and Halo above her head... just like them... but immediately disappeared due to still lingering effects of altered Fuzetsu and Recall Notice...

_"The reason why that girl wasn't affected by the altered Fuzetsu unlike most humans, was because she also had a Goddess within her, just like us..."_ Apollo also said with a smile with all the other Jupiter Sisters.

_"And she was no other than... our final missing sister..."_ Diana said with teary eyes...

_"Mercurius..."_ Mars said with a faint expression of happiness.

_"Mel-chan...!"_ Minerva ran towards the newly revived, full-powered Mercurius. The little Goddess was followed by the rest of the Jupiter Sisters... glad of their reunion despite being trapped on the current situation.. The Goddesses were now somehow able to move a little because of Naruto's Fuinjutsu collaborated with Urd's spell...

"I can't believe it... He was really able to gather all the Jupiter Goddesses without even trying..." Keiichi muttered, still with Belldandy by his arms, breathing quote heavily due to the effect of Recall Notice...

"Yes, our Naruto really was capable of creating miracles..." Belldandy smiled as she looked towards the Shinobi who also had a surprised but happy expression while watching the reunion of the Jupiter Sisters...

"I can't believe it... all of them... my close friends... were all hosts... of the Jupiter Sisters...? Was this really... the destined path for the Chosen Child...?" Naruto muttered in disbelief, somehow forgetting the fact that he needs to continue doing hand seals to dispel the Recall Notice of Vintage...

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"That's impossible! The Chosen Child... have appropriate knowledge to create a counter seal against the power of the Heavenly Recall Spell...? And to top that... he was also able to gather all the Jupiter Sisters on this exact very moment?" Lune slammed her palms in anger violently towards the surface of the Nidheig's System. She can't believe that the very last thing that she doesn't want to happen was now right in front of her...After all, she used the Recall Notice to rip apart the powers of the Jupiter Sisters before they can even reunite with each other. But what she had done backfired horribly since that triggered that actual gathering of the lost Goddess Sisters, and with their full power awakened to boot...<p>

And now that the Jupiter Sisters were now successfully gathered, the only defense that she had was the activated Altered Fuzetsu that was making the Goddesses powerless. Because if it wasn't activated, then the Jupiters will definitely start the same sealing spell that sealed all the Weiss during the Almage Machina War and that will definitely foil their plan...

"Lune, it still isn't over. Maximize the power of the Recall Notice. The Chosen Child was just a human after all..." Ichigo said towards the Vintage Director.

"That's what I am actually planning right now!" Lune yelled to Ichigo Shirosaki as she configured the Nidheig to make Yggdrasil release more power for the activation of the Recall Notice...

"The Chosen Child, Uzumaki Naruto. As much as I would like to destroy you personally for hindering our plans, I'm afraid that I'll just let Yggdrasil destroy you. The more the desire you have to protect those who are important for you, the more that you will succumb to the depths of despair when you fail. And I will do whatever it takes to make you fail... because I won't allow that I'm the only one who lost his path due to my failed desire to protect everything...

"It's now or never! Be annihilated by the power of light that you wish to protect, Uzumaki Naruto!" Lune yelled as she set the power of the Recall Notice to its maximum output...

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>In that instance, the newly united Jupiter Sisters and the Norse Goddesses suddenly felt an overwhelming pain again all over their body. Naruto saw that the insignia that he added on Urd's magic circle were slowly disappearing... The Shinobi then sensed that the power of the Recall Spell was amplified to greater heights that his earlier Fuinjutsu formula can no longer counter it...<p>

"Here it comes again..." Skuld yelled in pain.

_"Kyaaahh!"_ The Goddesses yelled, feeling the same pain that they had before Naruto temporarily dispelled the Recall Notice...

"I see... If that's the case..." Naruto then tapped into the depths of his Base Chakra to reach Rikudo Obito-Chakra level while performing more complex hand seal combinations to once again counter the Recall Notice. After finishing the hand seals, he leaned forward and slammed both his hands to the ground to apply additional insignia to his earlier ones..

The Goddesses then felt the pain lessen again, then they felt the Recall Notice continued to get stronger. Naruto gritted his teeth as he saw that his new formula was also being overpowered once again... so he further created complex hand seals while increasing the power and potency of his Base Chakra into that of Rikudo Madara's level...

"I can't keep up..." Naruto greeted his teeth as he can feel the power of Recall Notice continue to increase further... "...no... I need to keep up! I'm the only one who can do this!" Naruto muttered as he continued to release more powerful and potent Chakra while simultaneously creating Uzumaki-style Fuinjutsu hand seals against the Heavenly Spell...

For Keiichi who was watching the scene on how Naruto and the Recall Notice fight for dominance, he can see and feel the suffocating amount of power that Naruto was currently releasing. He can even feel that he was losing his breath due to the denseness and potency of the Shinobi. Keiichi can also barely see the near-light speed hand seals that Naruto was executing to create the formula on stopping the Heavenly Spell. That alone was enough for Keiichi to realize how taxing those two tasks could possibly be when being done at the same time...

"I know that I can't do anything to help you... but for Belldandy, Skuld, and everyone else here... you're the only one whom we can rely into..." Keiichi muttered, bracing himself so he won't be blown away by the collision of powers between the Recall Notice and the makeshift Circle of Warding... "...that's why show us what you got! We're all counting on you!"

"Yeah! I'll show all of you... the legendary guts of Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto yelled with determination. The Jupiter Goddesses smiled towards him despite feeling the continuous pain down to their very soul.

However, the Norse Goddesses just looked towards Naruto in worry... because they all know the toll that Naruto was feeling while doing his best to alter the Circle of Warding's formula to protect them against the power of the Recall Notice...

They knew, that despite Naruto's perfect control over his potent, god-like Chakra, with him continuously creating different but complex hand seal combination, they knew that Naruto was only being barely able to keep up with the power of the Recall Notice. After all, it was a Heavenly Spell executed by Yggdrasil after all. Yggdrasil's complex programs to maintain equilibrium of reality cannot be comprehended by a human even if that human has god-like powers...

The group then saw that the Army of Weiss were now nearing the striking range to attack them, trampling all over the destroyed Fuzetsu'd town due to Juubi Kurama' roar. Naruto then felt the power of the Recall Notice continued to increase... but he won't allow the Goddesses to suffer further... so he maximized his powers further to continue countering the power of the Recall Notice with all his might by creating series of lightning-speed hand seals...

"As if I'd allow myself to lose! Not now!"Naruto yelled as he entered Rikudo Madara-level Chakra. The Chakra shook the very ground itself, making even the approaching army of Weiss to halt their advance due to the suffocating and intimidating power of the Shinobi...

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn it! The formula of seals being created by the Chosen Child can completely neutralize the Recall Notice' powers! And he's even combining it with his own potent power called Chakra!" Lune yelled in anger."Nidheig is about to reach its limit on maximizing it's temporary control over Yggdrasil! If this goes on, the Chosen Child can break the Recall Notice using his own power!"<p>

"The Chosen Child's power might be able to neutralize the Recall Notice up to this extent, but his mind cannot compete with the complexity of power of Yggdrasil that was fueling the Recall Notice. If he continue being stupid like this..." Ichigo smirked evilly as he also approached Nidheig, surprising Lune. He then pressed another system from Nidheig to fully stretch the Recall Notice at maximized power. "...then his mind will give out even before his Chakra and body would..."

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The battle for dominance between Yggdrasil's Heavenly Recall Notice and Urd's Ultimate Magic Circle of Warding fueled by Naruto's Fuinjutsu and with his now Rikudo Madara-level Base Chakra continued. The ground shook, large twisters were formed and lightning strikes all over the place as two divine spells clashed within the altered Fuzetsu…<p>

**"****You're making too much complicated hand seals for a Fuinjutsu! Even the best Uzumaki Fuinjutsu Master cannot comprehend what you're doing right now!"** Juubi Kurama yelled within Naruto as he can see that Naruto's mindscape starting to have 'cracks' on its supposed sky/atmosphere. That was more than enough sign that Naruto's mind were staring to get severely damaged due to the complex Fuinjutsu seals that Naruto were using to counter the Heavenly Recall Notice.

"Just believe in me… Kurama…" Naruto muttered as he once again felt that the Recall Notice increased its power enough to even overpower his already godly Chakra level. But he knew all along… He can generate as much Chakra as he needs to due to his godly capacity, but his mind had its own limits… because he was still a human. But that doesn't mean that he will just give up on what he's fighting for. "I can't let the Goddesses; no… my friends die… Not after seeing Neji and the others died in front of me during that war…"

**"****But you're about to do the same stupid thing that you did to vanish Madara and end that War!" **Juubi Kurama yelled back. This was one of the few times that he saw genuine worry for his Jinchuuriki… the only one who treated him as a friend aside from the Rikudo Sennin…

"I know… But I won't allow everything to end like that. Because as much as I don't want to lose anyone else… I know that my friends… don't want to lose their bonds with me as well…" Naruto replied with a smile. "…that's why Kurama… I have a favor to ask for you…"

**"****You idiot kid… Go ahead!"** Kurama roared.

"I'll be accessing more Chakra down to the very roots of my Chakra Circulatory System. And you knew very well that what will happen if I tap more power on it… don't you?"

**"****Yeah. The Rabbit Goddess will definitely be awakened again within you… And she might try to take over your body just like what that crazy old man Raizen always said."**

"Right. The moment that I access more of my Base Chakra surpassing the Rikudo Sennin-levels… then she'll definitely appear. If that happens, I want you to hold her back. Fight her if you need to so I can continue accessing more Chakra to stop this Recall Spell thingy!"

**"****I see. So that's your plan…"** Juubi Kurama nodded in understanding to his partner. **"But even right now, your mind was already being severely damaged due to the Fuinjutsu formula that you were continuously creating! The more Chakra you apply to a Fuinjutsu, the more complex the Fuinjutsu formula will be! If you try accessing that much Chakra while continuously formulating more complex hand seals for Fuinjutsu, then…"**

"I'll leave the rest to my comrades… just like what Edo Tensei Itachi had told me before I officially join the Shinobi World War." Naruto said with a smile. "…because I know that I can't do everything on my own… that's also why I am relying on you right now, Kurama."

**"****Don't talk like that! Just do everything that you can do and I'll back you up!"** Juubi Kurama roared back. **"Now go outside and continue doing what you need to do! I know how taxing it is for your mind to create complex Fuinjutsu hand seals while also entering your mindscape just to talk to me!"**

"Yeah! Till then, Kurama!" Naruto grinned towards the Ten-Tailed Fox God as he exited the mindscape…

* * *

><p>"GGRRROOOAAAHHH!" Was the first thing that Naruto heard when he returned to his real world consciousness. And much to his surprise, he saw the massive army of powerful Weiss now on striking distance, preparing to attack him and the Goddesses around him. But he can't do anything to the incoming attacks because he needs to continue doing his seals or the Goddesses will perish due to the Recall Spell. And the Goddesses can't do anything due to their weakened state because of the altered Fuzetsu…<p>

However, Naruto smirked despite the massive headache that he was feeling…

As the Weiss prepared to fire their Demonic Beams and launch their gargantuan blunt attacks, a group of reliable comrades appeared on the nick of time thru the power of teleportation. They newly arrived group then stood surrounding Naruto's seal and the Goddesses

"Get lost…!" Goku, Vegetta, Gohan, Raizen and Yusuke released their respective energies simultaneously, creating a massive dome that acted like a barrier that continuously expanded way beyond the boundaries of the destroyed town. The energy dome once again shattered and disintegrated the army of Demons and revived Weiss that were about to attack Naruto and the Goddesses…

"What took you so long guys?!" Keiichi said in complaining, but more of a relieved tone after seeing the all-powerful group allied with Naruto to protect the Goddesses arrived.

"This Fuzetsu thing somewhat distorted my Shunkan Ido Sensing. But after feeling the huge power from the Shinobi, I was able to teleport along with them here!" Goku explained rather clearly than he used to be.

"But more importantly, what's happening here?" Raizen inquired.

"Nidheig was trying to absorb the power of the Goddesses thru Yggdrasil's Recall Notice. And Naruto was creating a seal to neutralize the Recall Notice thru the Ultimate Magic Circle of Warding." Urd explained as quick and precise as possible.

"The Heavenly Recall Notice is a spell that can only be activated by Yggdrasil to punish the Heavenly Goddesses and rip away their powers. Since we have already verified that Vintage were the ones who were corrupting Yggdrasil right now, then we can say that this is their alternate but final way to acquire the Goddesses powers for their own schemes. While the Ultimate Magic Circle of Warding was an anti-Spell for neutralizing the Recall Notice. But it cannot be casted by ordinary mortals. The Shinobi was compensating the use of it thru his hand seals and power called Chakra. But currently, as I am seeing right now, what he's doing was taking a huge toll on his mind." Whis explained.

"So the Shinobi was protecting the Goddesses that way even if the cost would be the destruction of his own mind…?" Beerus said in surprise, but now with newfound respect for Naruto. "Idiotic, but commendable. In that case, why don't you help him, Whis?"

"I can, but I shouldn't." Whis replied. "I don't know the extent of sealing formula that the Shinobi was using. It was all too foreign, even for me."

"I see…" Haqua nodded, connecting everything that happened from Whis memory projection earlier. But actually, she was quite speechless after seeing the complete, 6 Jupiter Sisters finally being gathered around… 'Uzumaki… you did it… you actually managed to gather all of them...' Haqua thought as she looked towards Naruto. But what she saw was Naruto having difficult expression while continuing to use some complicated hand seals and resonating it with his mammoth amount of Chakra…

"So that's why the Shinobi can't do fight… he was creating seals out of nowhere…" Yoko Kurama said, amazed on how complicated Naruto's seals were being formulated…

"And while resonating it with his own Chakra and this Circle of Warding thing…" Gohan said, also amazed on how Naruto was being able to do that.

"Thanks for coming guys…" Naruto smirked as he now concentrated on releasing much potent Chakra than before, making his Base Chakra reach up to Rikudo Sennin levels… "…I'll leave the rest of you on protecting the Goddesses…" Naruto said as she further increased his hand seal formulation speed to match to generate seals to counter the Recall Spell…

"Yeah… leave this to us!" Trunks smiled while once again drawing his Brave Sword while Goten stood in Kame Martial Arts stance.

"You can't always be on the spotlight, you know!" Goten smirked towards Naruto.

"Finally… time to cut loose!" Hiei said while activating his Jagan eye.

The rest them followed as the Saiyans entered Super Saiyan form. Yoko Kurama entered his human-fox form while Hiei flared his black flame aura around him…

"We'll guard the Shinobi and the Goddesses…" Beerus said. Unless stronger opponents appear, I won't even bother joining this child's play."

"This isn't child's play anymore, Beerus-sama. The fate of the entire world and the balance of equilibrium were now hanging on the shoulders of the Shinobi and these Goddesses." Whis said as he prepared his staff for battle. "Though your decision was right. As much as we want to fight in the frontlines, if the Shinobi isn't capable for combat, then we'll need to stick around to protect them."

"I'll also remain here…" Raizen then took a rather dangerous side glance towards Naruto. "…I have a bad feeling that something will happen. So I need to watch out, especially on that Kaguya's descendant." Raizen said with a grunt.

The army of Weiss that was destroyed then once again reformed into a miasma, then again into their corporeal Demonic figures. The group then also sensed more and more of Weiss all over the world were now approaching the group as well…

"Finally… a fake dimension where we don't need to think about casualties…" Vegetta smirked.

"…along with evil opponents that we won't need to show mercy to beat down…" Goku also said with a huge grin.

"Let's just let the Shinobi handle the complicated stuff and do some major ass-kicking!" Yusuke flexed his knuckles.

However… they once again sensed that Naruto's power were now continued to increase further… now beyond everything that he had shown up to this far… that made them wonder what is it all about…

It is then that all of them realized that the Recall Notice' duration was about to reach its limit… but at the same time, giving the most power that it could muster before its duration ends… thus giving Naruto's mind too much stress despite the overwhelming power and Chakra that he was releasing…

"I won't give up… as if I'll let the heck of you do that to my friends…!" Naruto yelled as he accessed the depths of his Base Chakra… now reaching levels far beyond that of Rikudo Sennin-level Chakra…

Then, changes started to surface on Naruto's Chakra… something that alarmed Raizen...

"Just as I thought…" Raizen glared towards Naruto… while Whis and Beerus also narrowed their eyes…

* * *

><p>-Naruto's Mindscape-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"…<strong>**!" **Juubi Kurama felt something overwhelming even for a Chakra God like him… he then looked around, only to see the cracking sky of the dark mindscape like that of a fragile glass. He can feel that his Jinchuurki's mind was gradually being destroyed, not because of the godly Chakra that the Shinobi was accessing, but because of the damaging stress that his Fuinjutsu was creating within his mind.

But that didn't bother him as much as the thing that was actually bothering him right now. He believes on his Jinchuuriki. And after all the things that they've been through together, he knew that he'll get through this. But Naruto entrusted him with something else… The only Jinchuuriki who trusted him that much… So as much as he believes to Naruto, then the Juubi Kurama will also make sure to answer that trust that was given to him by his partner…

**"****Here… she comes…"** Kurama muttered. He knew that this was bound to happen, especially during the last time that Naruto accessed the inner depths of his surreal Base Chakra. He knew that once Naruto tapped into his Base Chakra beyond the Rikudo Sennin-level, a being with overwhelming power within him will awaken… a being that even surpassed the Juubi in full power… a being that existed during the dawn of the Shinobi World… the Ancestor of All Chakra…

The now familiar silhouette started to form in front of him... the more that Naruto tried to access more of his base Chakra, the more that the silhouette acquire a more physical form… to that of a woman with long, white hair, slender figure clad with Six Paths kimono, horned-protrusion just above her forehead, glowing Byakugan eyes, and a delicate slit on the middle of her forehead…

**"…****Otsutsuki Kaguya…"** Juubi Kurama then prepared for battle. Naruto entrusted him to hold Kaguya back. But despite Kaguya being smaller than a fly compared to the current height and mass of Juubi Kurama, the Fox God can still clearly feel the overwhelming power and presence of the Chakra Goddess in front of him… as the power she was emitting without exerting herself too much… was far beyond his current, Ten-Tails power…

_"__I honestly didn't expect that the Juubi will evolve into this form… and to think the Nine-Tails itself willingly allowed itself to become its shell along with the power of the Shinju just for the sake of becoming a partner of my young descendant… was rather quite… amusing…"_ Kaguya spoke almost without any hint of emotion.

**"****What do you want…!?"** Juubi Kurama roared while releasing his godly intimidation and nigh immeasurable Chakra.

_"__My objections are none of your concern."_ Kaguya replied with no sign of being intimidated from the Juubi Fox's raging power. _"After all, you're power was nothing but a fragment of my own. All that I want right now is an appropriate vessel to do my goal. And this young descendant of mine had grown splendidly for him to become an appropriate vessel for my reawakening."_

**"****Then we don't have anything that we need to talk about."** Juubi Kurama then aimed to punch Kaguya, his movements creating massive vortex of winds within the mindscape… "If you're aiming to use Naruto as your shell so you can revive yourself for whatever whim you had, then I'll use all my power to take you down!"

_"__Blasphemy. Do you really think that your power can even reach me, Juubi?"_ Kaguya simply smiled towards the Juubi Kurama.

**"****Don't belittle me**!" Kurama then disappeared from where he currently is, leaving a massive stomping crater where he was standing before he disappeared along with massive streams of violent wind. He then appeared right behind Kaguya, displaying that Juubi Kurama's possesses beyond massive hypersonic speed despite having such overwhelming size... **"Begone!" **The Fox yelled as he launched his fist in enormous speed with enough power to shatter the moon…

Kaguya didn't budge despite sensing such powerful incoming attack right behind her…. Then…

_"__BYAKUGAN…!" _Kaguya muttered, activating the power of her eyes. And without looking behind her, she stopped the massive fists of Juubi Kurama with just her index finger. But the impact between the two was more than enough to create a huge, Canada-sized crater beneath them…

**"****Impossible…"** Kurama muttered in surprise… as his gigantic fist was stopped by a mere finger…

Kaguya then took a side glance towards Juubi Kurama and gave him a small, motherly smile.

_"__You're still rather delinquent, Juubi."_ She said as she applied strength to her finger to lightly push the gigantic hand of Kurama. But that has enough force to send Kurama skidding backwards for almost a kilometer despite his enormous size and mass. Kaguya then extended her right hand, her palm facing Kurama. _"That's why I should discipline you. HAKKE KUSHO (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)."_ She said rather calmly while executing her attack.

In that instance, a massive Chakra Arm burst out of her right palm and landed on Juubi Kurama's stomach with enough force to send the Fox God almost flying for several kilometers.

**"****What power…?!"** Juubi Kurama muttered in pain as he braced himself to stop himself from skidding further. He can see that Naruto's mindscape was now being severely damaged not only by the stress of his own Fuinjutsu, but also because of the battle between him and the Chakra Goddess. However, he still needs to hold her back. But how…? Even though it felt surreal, the difference in power between the two of them was rather… big…

Kaguya then approached the Juubi Fox, defying gravity due to levitation. The Juubi Kurama then released more of his godly Chakra and immediately fired a Bijuu Dama with potency to vaporize more than half of planet Earth if fired in real world. However, Kaguya simply blocked the potent Bijuu Dama with her right hand, then absorbed the attack casually…

**"****Bijuu Dama… no… possibly Chakra based attacks won't work on her…?!"** Juubi Kurama said, gritting his canine teeth… **"If you'll just absorb it, then try to absorb this one! CHOU BIJUU DAMA **(Super-Charged Tailed Beast Ball)**!"** The Fox God then created a massive, gigantic Bijuu Dama several times his own size, and then compressed it into the size of regular Bijuu Dama. He then fired it in enormous speed with enough potency to obliterate the planet towards Kaguya.

Kaguya then simply sighed, then once again stretched her hands towards the incoming Bijuu Dama. Then, the skin on the center of her arm created a hole. And much to Kurama's surprise, the hole in the palm shoot a 1-foot length bone and pierced the incoming Bijuu Dama.

_"__Annihilate: Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu_ (Ash Killing Bones)_!"_ Kaguya muttered calmly. In that instance, the powerful Bijuu Dama stopped on its tracks, then started to crumble similar on how Naruto's mindscape was crumbling... Kurama then realized that the Ash Killing Bone was absorbing his Bijuu Dama and was directing the absorbed Chakra into Kaguya…

**"****A One-Hit-Kill kind of attack that will absorb all sorts of energy, rendering its target crumbling to pieces until it became mere dusts… and I believe that applies not only for energy-based attacks, but also on beings with life-force within them… such as humans… and even gods…"** Juubi Kurama muttered with narrowed eyes. He knew that once that Ash Killing Bone technique landed on him, will definitely be the end of him…

_"__Why did you stop attacking? Did you already realize the difference in power between you and me?"_ Kaguya smiled towards Kurama once again. Kurama realized that Kaguya was now right in front of his face, implying her enormous speed and her ability to move without being detected. _"Don't worry. Since you used to be a fragment of my power, I won't kill you. Because I need you and my descendant to achieve what I need to do."_ She said with melancholic expression.

It was now that the Juubi Kurama realized that Kaguya wasn't expressing malice or ill intent towards him and Naruto. However, the mere fact that she was a powerful being on her own who was viewed as a Harbinger of Destruction by Raizen and other deities of this reality, simply means that he can't just trust his gut feeling, especially now that he and his Jinchuuriki were deeply involved. That's why…

**"****Like what I've said before, we don't have anything else to talk about!"** Juubi Kurama roared and prepared for another attack.

Kaguya sighed in defeated tone. Why the Juubi does always appeared to be in rage? She then closed her Byakugan eyes, then…

**"…****!"** Juubi Kurama stopped on his tracks after seeing the slit on Kaguya's forehead slowly opening. **"…that was a Third Eye…! And the eye- pattern was…"** In that instance…

_"__Amenominaka_ (Heavenly Governing Within)_…"_ Kaguya muttered a mysterious jutsu. All of a sudden, the third eye shined in a blinding light, temporarily removing Juubi Kurama's sense and vision…

* * *

><p>-Mindscape Out-<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurama…!" Naruto muttered while gritting his teeth… his mind going blank… his head feels like it is about to burst open due to so much stress as he continued formulating Fuinjutsu and light-speed hand seals. He can feel that the Bijuu within him was fighting to protect him against Kaguya within his crumbling mind. But he can't do anything about it. Because right now, the Recall Notice reached its most powerful output that's why he was releasing as much Chakra as he could to activate the seals that he was doing to neutralize it…<p>

On the other hand, the Hakaishin, the Saiyand, and the Makai Kings cannot help but feel mesmerized after feeling such huge, potent power that Naruto was hiding from them for a long time…

"Impressive amount of power…" Beerus muttered.

"Indeed. And he's still continuously drawing out more and more power…" Whis just muttered.

"However… I can now feel it…" Raizen said with sinister expression. "…the traces of Kaguya's power… were now getting stronger and stronger within him…"

"Naruto…!" Skuld yelled, still clutching her body along with the other Goddesses around him that was still affected by the Recall Notice. However, the Goddesses knew that if it wasn't for Naruto, with the current maximum power of the Recall Notice active right now before reaching its limit, all of them could possibly be in the worst possible scenario since their powers would have been ripped out of them forcibly by the Heavenly Spell. That's why they knew the fact that the pain that they are feeling right now was nothing compared to the stress and pain that was being accumulated within Naruto's mind on this very moment. But he still continued doing everything that he can, releasing every ounce of power that he can, just to protect all of them against the Recall Notice…

And as of now, it will only be a matter of moments before the Recall Notice' activation come to end. And the Goddesses can also see that Naruto's mind was about to reach its limits… Whoever surpassed the other's limit will gain everything, but the loser will lose everything…

The Jupiter Goddesses mutually realized between each other to make Naruto stop because they no longer want him to suffer anymore, but they also knew that if Naruto stops casting his Fuinjutsu, their female human hosts will also meet the same end as of them. The Norse Goddesses also knew this, so they know that Naruto won't back down. No matter what happens, no matter what the cost, he will always strive to protect his friends even till the very end…

"My mind… was about to reach its limit…" Naruto gritted his teeth, not allowing himself to lose focus even for a second… because he knew the stakes were too high if he let his guard down… He then remembered… "…yeah… it's always been like this… I always ended up picking the short end of the stick… But even so… if it's me… then it's alright. Because I don't want those important people for me suffer the very same thing that I've been through… So I won't give up… even if it means that I need to kick my own stupid ass for me not to give up!"

Naruto then looked towards the pained Goddesses… seeing their pained expression while still worrying towards him was more than enough motivation for him to push his mind and his Uzumaki genes down to its very limits… and surpass it if he needs to…

"Gggaaaaahhh!" Naruto released further Chakra while the Saiyans, the Hakaishins and the Makai Kings were looking towards him with indescribable expression on their faces. He can see that all of them wanted to help him. But due to the complexity of the feat that he was doing, they decided not to interfere. He's glad that he had met and became friends with them, beings with the same ideals as of him. They entrusted him this task. That's why he will never let them down. Because he knew that they will cover his back when the time comes…

The sky then emitted a bright red aura, signaling that the Recall Notice will pour down everything on the last second. Naruto prepared himself as he again tapped deeper within his Chakra reserves that shook the entire Fuzetsu'd dimension… Naruto then clasped his hands in praying motion, then yelled with all his might as the two set of spells collided for one final clash that created a blinding flash that temporarily took the physical vision of everyone around the area…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Lune and the Generals then looked towards Nidheig as it loses its control over Yggdrasil. After all, they used their full control of Nidheig to fuel the Recall Notice. But up to the last second before their control was cut by the reboot of Yggdrasil, they weren't able to get what they need during the Operation Ragnarok… the power of the Jupiter Sisters… wasn't ripped off… and it was all because of the interference of Uzumaki Naruto…<p>

"The Recall Notice of Yggdrasil… was defeated… by a mere human…?" Lune muttered with wide eyes, expression filled with disbelief… "A human brain… shouldn't have what it takes to understand even a fraction of Yggdrasil's system! But the Chosen Child was able to counter it using his own power?"

"That was willpower, Lune." Ichigo smirked. "The Chosen Child's willpower overpowered the Yggdrasil system. He really is a special child…"

"But what now?! With the power of the Goddesses out of our grasp, how should we proceed on our plans?!" Lune yelled towards Ichigo.

"We might not get the power of the Goddesses, but we do get another kind of power in return…" Ichigo then created a Kido that allowed them to view something like a Laboratory somewhere in New Hell… "…in fact, that power was very compatible with the one that we need to awaken…"

Lune then looked carefully towards the being within a large test tube of that Laboratory. This was the being that they have cultivated from the strand of Kaguya's hair… The actual clone of the Rabbit Goddess that they need to awaken using the power of the Goddesses…

And much to Lune's surprise, the system on the Laboratory showed that this Kaguya clone started a heartbeat… then some of its vitals was now starting to show some positive functions… the white eyes… was now slowly opening…

"She's finally awakened… But how come…?" Lune muttered with a huge evil smile, with mix of disbelief like that of a maniac.

"Well, like what I've said, we might not acquire the Goddesses powers. But we do get a tiny portion of this power called Chakra. And we used that to feed that thing on the Laboratory, allowing it to acquire life force of a living being." Ichigo said with an evil smirk while the other Generals sighed in defeat. They knew Ichigo for a long time and they knew him as someone who will do the wildest things possible just to do something that he believes that he needs to do.

"You mean, instead of the Goddess powers, we were able to absorb Chakra from the Chosen Child?" Lune continued asking, but her eyes were glued to the projected Laboratory monitor.

"That's right. But we only managed to acquire a very tiny portion of Chakra. It was a very unique kind of power that only the Shinobi should be able to use." Ichigo then showed his other hand that he was hiding, and the group saw that his hand up to its elbow was turned into stone. "The configuration that I entered along with your own, Lune, was a Kido to absorb all kinds of energy and transfer it to something else. I have linked myself towards that thing on the Laboratory that we need to awaken using the Kido just for failsafe if that Recall Notice didn't provide us the energy that we need to revive it."

"That's why if the Recall Notice was meant to absorb the power of the Goddesses, my Kido was meant to absorb the Shinobi's powers. And it worked splendidly during the start. But after absorbing a tiny fraction of the Shinobi's Chakra, my hand started to turn into stone so I immediately transferred it to that being in the Laboratory using the same Kido that absorbed that fraction of Chakra. And Lady Luck smiled upon us since that tiny Chakra was more than enough to awaken that Rabbit Goddess Clone."

"That was the potency of the Shinobi's powers?" Grimmjow muttered after seeing how Shirosaki cut his petrified arm and simply regenerate a new one.

"That's right. The Shinobi's power was able to hurt Hades in battle. That's why I believe that his powers are highly compatible with the Rabbit Goddess Clone for her revival. That's why I suggested for Shirosaki to use that Kido." Ulquiorra explained.

"I see… but why? I mean, the power of the Goddesses from the Almage Machina War wasn't able to revive the Goddess Clone. And we even tried to use the Demonic Energy from powerful Weiss in the past but still didn't work. But how come that only a tiny fragment of the Shinobi's power was enough to awaken the cloned Goddess of Makai?" Lune asked in confused expression.

"It's all about compatibility, Lune." Neliel responded. "The only possible explanation that we can get for that, is that the Chosen Child's power is compatible to the Rabbit Goddess Clone."

"So were still thinking about logic after all the crazy things that happened? Come on." Nnotira muttered with annoyed tone.

"Setting Nnoitra's comment aside, what we need to think right now is that the power of the Shinobi was the one compatible with the Kuroi Kaguya." Ichigo explained. "She was now alive and breathing and no other method can cultivate and absorb the Shinobi's power because that will turn anything into stone. That's why to deal with the Shinobi, we will need someone who can fight against him on equal terms or leave her to Kuroi Kaguya." The former Substitute Shinigami then smirked. "That's why it was either me or the Kuroi Kaguya can fight against him properly."

The other Generals nodded in response. After all, they knew very well how powerful the Ichigo is at full power once he maximized all his hybrid powers…

*CRACK*

They then heard a cracking sound from behind them, and each of them narrowed their eyes… Because the sound came from no other than the frozen Daimakaicho who was now about to unlock herself from the Demonic curse that Lune set-up earlier…

"Well then, we better get moving. Kuroi Kaguya already had her own lifeforce. So all we need to is make her consume all the Demonic Powers that she needs so she can once again acquire her full powers capable of altering and rewriting reality…" Lune smirked evilly as she pressed one final button to the Nidheig, triggering something before she and the Generals prepared to leave… "But for now, let's have all those guys play with the Demonic Deities of Nifheim…"

'…and from now on… it will only be a matter of time before we were able to successfully unlock… the Ultimate Being of Darkness…'

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone shook their head after experiencing a bright flash from the final collision between the Recall Notice and the makeshift Ultimate Circle of Warding. The Goddesses and the Makai Kings then realized that Whis protected all of them using a projected barrier before they got affected by the bright explosion that created massive amounts of dusts around them…<p>

"The Recall Notice… was gone…" Belldandy said, still feeling traces of pain due to Recall Notice… "…but the altered Fuzetsu was still active…"

However, Skuld and Jupiter Sisters first reaction after realizing that the Recall Notice had already disappeared was…

"Where's Naruto?! What happened to him?!"

Beerus then waved his hands to disperse the thick dusts around them… Then, they saw Naruto still standing, his clothes seemed to have no signs of major damage. They were about to smile however… they just realized that Naruto's body was about to fall unconscious… so Skuld and the Jupiters ran towards him to catch his falling body. This made even the Saiyans and the Makai Kings rush towards him as well…

Skuld was the one who was able to catch him first while still

"Naruto..! Naruto! Please wake up, you idiot!" Skuld tried to shook Naruto lightly. The Jupiter Sisters consciousness was then forced to swap consciousness with their female human hosts due to their will of wanting to check up on Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Uzumaki-kun!"

"Naruto-san!"

Each of them tried to call for him on their own respective way, but his unconscious body didn't even budge a little… and that made them feel horrified… as they also touch him with tears forming on their eyes…

"What happened to him?" Yusuke muttered as he was standing a few meters behind the Jupiter Sisters hosts and Skuld who were trying to wake Naruto up.

"I'm afraid… that his mind collapsed during the very moment that the Recall Notice disappeared… the stress within his mind piled up to the point that it was severely damaged… just to protect the Goddesses… no, friends who are all important for him…." Whis explained.

Goku and the rest of the Saiyans felt something that they have never felt for a long time after hearing Whis words… the same feeling as that of when they lost their comrades when they are fighting powerful beings on their own Universe…

The Makai Kings then also clenched their fists in anger… They have never lost a comrade before… so they never actually felt this feeling of losing a comrade, especially right in front of their very eyes… that's why they are feeling nothing but this building anger within them…

"Naruto!" Belldandy, Urd, Keiichi and Haqua also ran towards the unconscious Shinobi and stood behind the now tearing up Jupiter Hosts and Skuld…

Whis and Beerus then sensed something that was tearing up the Fuzetsu'd atmosphere. It created multiple massive Garganta, implying that there will be powerful beings that will be powerful Demons that will spawn from the Garganta to finish what the Recall Notice failed to do…

"Hmmm… from the looks of it… Vintage still left us a parting gift before losing their control over Nidheig and Yggdrasil…" Beerus said in a serious tone, not because of the appearing threat, but because of this unknown emotion that he was feeling after seeing his supposed Hakaishin successor become like this for the sake of some selfish desire from Vintage…

"…and those aren't just ordinary Demons… The beings that were about to be released on those Garganta, were some kind of Demonic Gods like that of Hades…" Whis responded, also feeling angered after everything that happened.

"This is…" Haqua then looked towards the Demonic Gods that were now exiting the Garganta. And that made her tremble in fear….

On the first Garganta, a red, being similar to that of a Dragon came out with seemingly hard exteriors and horn protrusions appeared. On the second Garganta, a yellow being with visible skeletal structures also came out. On the third one, came out a blue being with also visible skeletal structures but with muscular physiques…

But all of them were titanic in size with matching godly presence and overwhelming power that was at least comparable to that of Hades…

"…The Demon Lord of Searing Flames… Uria…" Haqua said, naming the red, Dragon-like Demon Lord.

"…The Demon Lord of Striking Thunder… Hamon…" She muttered, naming the yellow-colored Demon Lord.

"…and The Demon Lord of Phantasm… Raviel…" She finished with the blue-colored Demon Lord.

"They have gathered… The Demonic Deities of Nifheim… And they were also… serving under Vintage…?!" Haqua muttered in fear. Her mixed emotions for Naruto's current state while also trembling in fear in front of the Three Demonic Gods were too overwhelming for her despite all the training that she experienced with the Makai Kings…

(Uria, Hamon and Raviel are Yu-Gi-Oh's cards. Please Google them to see their appearance for much easier imagination of the scenes)

**"****RRROOOAAARRR…!"** Uria, Hamon and Raviel roared at the same time as the Garganta where they came from closed simultaneously. The roar didn't only create a massive gust, but also consisted of negative energy that fueled the damaged Weiss after being attacked by the newly arrived Makai Kings and Saiyans from earlier… Thus, the entire army of Weiss who were also targeting the Goddesses was revived and were now being reformed, towering over the destroyed Fuzetsu'd town up to the ends of horizon that every one of them can see…

However, Goku, Vegetta and the rest of the Saiyans, along with Yusuke, Yoko and Hiei, turned around, all of them having dangerous expressions on their faces…

"There's no need to talk. I'm so angry right now that I want to wreck them all to oblivion!" Vegetta said as concentrated lightning created from pure energy sparked around his body.

"Yeah… I want to destroy all of them without leaving any single trace." Goku replied.

"Right." Trunks muttered.

"If they want a fight, then they've got it…" Goten commented.

"And even a god won't escape our wrath…" Gohan said seriously…

"I've never felt this angry on my entire life…" Yoko said.

"And I never thought that I'll ever get angry again like this…" Hiei said with his third eye glowing.

"Too bad for these Demonic Deities, they'll be facing us on our worst possible mood!" Yusuke said as he flickered his Reiki.

Raizen, on the other hand, just looked towards the unconscious blonde… still with suspicious and dangerous expression on his face…

"I have felt Kaguya's presence clearly earlier… that's why… if she really meant to use this descendant of hers as her vessel for her reawakening, then there will be no better time than now… for the Avatism of the Mazoku within that brat." Raizen muttered. "If that ever happens, I'll obliterate him with my own power before she could even complete her revival…"

The Goddesses, on the other hand, continued trying to wake Naruto up, still clinging on that tiny fragment of hope that was left within them for him…

…because they can never accept this kind of ending…

…because they have yet to show how special he is for them…

"Please… wake up…" Tenri said with tears on her eyes.

"I can never be the same if you don't wake up!" Kanon shook his shoulders lightly.

"You said that we will find more beautiful things in the world together…" Tsukiyo yelled while hugging one of his arms.

"I can never forgive myself if anything happens to you because of all of this…" Yui also just said while grabbing a part of his Shinobi attire.

"I want to spend more time with you…" Shiori said while trembling in sadness.

"I just got to know this other side you! Don't you dare leave me hanging like this, Uzumaki!" Ayumi yelled as well in tears.

"Naruto…" Skuld said also trembling due to her overwhelming sadness and overflowing tears. "…please wake up… because I still haven't fulfilled my promise to you… that… I will show you what it feels to be loved… so you can learn how to love properly… haven't I? So please… don't leave me alone… Naruto…" She said with futile effort on holding back her tears… as a droplet of it fell into Naruto's closed eyelids, then ran down to the sides of his eyes, making it look like Naruto himself… shed a tear of his own…

As the season of winter continued to approach along with a huge crisis that were looming right in front of them, how will the heroes cope up with their overwhelming feeling of anger and loss as they now need to fight without the Shinobi by their side…?!

However… somewhere… within Naruto's mind…

_"__My young descendant… You have proven yourself time and time again… and with your current situation right now… you have already met all the necessary requirements… to awaken your true power…" _A silhouette of a levitating old man while still in meditating position spoke. He is wearing Six Paths attire, complete with ten Gudou Dama arranged in circular formation below him and a floating Shakujo in horizontal position behind him. _"…it is time for me to awaken… the true power of the Six Paths within you…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Alright! A special 37,000-word Chapter! Haha. I actually didn't 3expect that this Chapter will be this long. But I have a different way on writing Chapters. I am not writing by the number of words. I am writing by the specific plot or part of the arc that I want to reach before I end the Chapter. Well, a lot of things were popping out of my head while writing the Chapter so there it is… the longest Chapter of this fic to date.

Well then, before I pointed out the important parts of this fic, I think that I just need to share to you guys that a few weeks ago, someone reported that my fic was stolen by an Author. I checked the information and he's right. Someone stole this fic's plot, and he just simply changed all Naruto-related with Goku and DBZ stuff, making the Saiyan the protagonist of his own 'Chronicles' fic. But everything else, including conversations, was copied word per word… even the specific character conversations.

Honestly, even with the fact that I am only borrowing the characters on this fic from their respective Manga and Mangaka, I can still boast that the way I made this crossover fic was my original concept. So I believe that I have the right to message the Author who plagiarized this fic about story theft and reported it to this site's Admin.

Good thing is that before things escalated, the Author apologized to me thru PM the next day. He also deleted that story of his and just wrote his own fic with his own concept. And I am not the kind of person who keeps grudges to someone as long as he admits his mistakes. I won't name the Author because he is a promising writer and he has an interesting story on his own.

The reason why I told you guys about it was because I believe that most of you, especially those who always supported me for writing this fic, knew how hard it is to write this ambitious, multi-xover fanfic. I know this fic isn't fully original because of the characters and some parts of the plot, but I believe that we all enjoy seeing our favorite characters being a cast of a single story. So please be vigilant for those who may attempt to copy not only this fic's concept, but also those other stories against those who will try to copy or plagiarize them. Because it is truly a bad experience that removes most writers motivation.

Thank you, everyone.

Now then, for the Chapter Pointers…

1. Volunteer Club concept came from the Service Club of Oregairu anime… One of my favorite Anime in terms of psychological/slice of life and romance genre.

2. Daimakaicho being defeated by Lune concept came from Ah My Goddess Chapter 240, where Hild was also trapped and frozen because of certain Demons who tried to stole the Daimakaicho's throne from her and started chaos all over the world.

3. Ayumi/Mercury being the last Goddess to be awakened was also a call from The World God Only Knows – Old Conquest Arc where Ayumi was also the last Goddess to be awakened on the brink of Vintage's activation of their plan.

4. The Recall Notice and the Ultimate Circle of Warding were specific spells during the events on Ah My Goddess OVA Episode 5. On that Episode, the something happened that made the Daitenkaicho forced the activation of the Recall Notice to cancel Belldandy's contract with Keiichi and forced her to return to Heaven. Skuld and Urd used the Circle of Warding to stop the Recall Notice with Keiichi ending up with a damaged mind as a result. He was healed by Belldandy after going thru his mind using a Memory Restoration Spell.

5. Naruto ending up unconscious after dealing with the Recall Notice: Despite Naruto possessing godly Chakra levels and an insanely sturdy body due to his training, he still possesses a mind as that of a human. His mind can perform inhuman feats and process but that should still be no match against a spell generated by a Heavenly system that holds the entire reality's equilibrium. So Naruto's mind became severely damaged while dealing with it.

6. The Avatism of the Mazoku mentioned by Raizen was the same process when a powerful ancestor of a being who is close to death started to took control over its victim's body. That's what happened when Raizen took over Yusuke's body during his fight with Sensui while also awakening a potent power within him.

7. By combining the notes from No.4, 5 and 6 that created an exact scenario where Naruto was knocked out similar to Keiichi in the AMG OVA with damaged mind. With him being close to death will lead his encounter with Hagoromo to awaken his power similar to the process of Avatism of the Mazoku. That will happen on the next Chapters.

8. Nidheig system of Nifheim is a counterpart of Yggdrasil system of Valhala on this fic. Nidheig was already mentioned and hinted on several parts of this fic. The two systems were networked to maintain the balance between those two ethereal realities. But being networked systems, their configuration were prone to manipulation and reconfiguration if the administrative control fell into wrong hands.

9. The Saiyans and Hakaishin were defeated by the Nifheim Generals: Nah… They were just trapped and sent away because the Generals knew that they can't fight against them on equal grounds due to their differences in terms of abilities and firepower. That concept came from Grimmjow sending Ulquiorra to another dimension so he could duel with Ichigo. Not only that Grimmjow knew that Ulquiorra will get on the way of their duel, but he also knew that Ulquiorra was a lot stronger than him so he just prisoned him away using Caja Negacion. But Ulquiorra was able to escape from it in the end.

10. What else…? Please tell me if I didn't happen to cover anything thru reviews, guys.I'll answer your questions like always on the next Chapter.

Well then, I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. Thank you and have a great one! Till next time!


	30. Chapter 30 - Otsutsuki Kaguya

**Author's Note: **

**Krazyfanfiction1: **Well, Kaguya's Ash Killing Bones really is a 1-Hit KO technique and it will be quite a cheat for Naruto to use it. However, it looked quite gross for Naruto to use bones for it, so I will create an improvised version for Naruto on that jutsu by using the Rinnegan Black Receiver. Those black rods can be modified to have the same effect like that of Ash-Killing Bones. Thanks you!

**juncunpie: **Hello kabayan! How did you knew that we are kabayans? Haha. Thanks!

**Fanfic shuffling: **Well, the Demon Deities were meant to fuse with each other like their YGO card counterparts. And as a story with Shounen-style battles, most opponents will always have an ultimate form. And the fusion will be the ultimate form of the Demons. And the Sage of the Six Paths don't specifically reside only in the Narutoverse. He can dwell into anyone with Chakra and communicate with those who have awakened enough Chakra for his materialization within that person's mind like what happened with Naruto and Sasuke in the Manga. That's how it is on this fic. Thanks!

**Ghost024: **Hello sir! Thank you for the tips and congratulating me about my upcoming wedding. And no worries sir, I am sure that love will find its own way to reach your heart, just like what happened to mine's. Best wishes for the both of us sir! Thank you!

**elmoryakhan: **Thanks for your acknowledgement sir! I don't know what happened why you shut down your PM's, but I'm sure that whatever was happening in about you being targeted was all over now. Regards!

**WarzPark: **Thank you sir! Yeah, there were some so-called critics and most of them were complaining about the smallest things, not the bigger perspective. I know this fic is far from perfect, but I honestly want to see how these so-called critics will write their own fics. Haha.

**joe:** Hello sir! We'll see about that this Chapter. We need to develop Naruto and Kurama;s powers after all. Haha.

**Guest: **Thank you sir for your heart-warming, modest opinion about this fic. Your review gave me a huge motivational boost to continue writing this fic. I sincerely thank you, sir.

**harasan21: **We'll see about that. I also hope that I can play Ichigo's dark character properly on this fic. Thank you!

**MajesticAuraKingdom-BlackLotus: **Thanks for the acknowledgement sir! I have my own reason why Naruto should accept Beerus title. But there were things that I need to develop first for him to realize that he needs to accept it. And I hope I can execute it properly on the next Chapters. Thanks!

**bankai777: **Depending on how the story demands for it, Naruto and Raizen might have a serious or mock battle. Because since Raizen;s appearance on this fic, their battle was already inevitable. Thanks!

**Kinunatzs:** Well, I just wanted to create some character development even with the side characters so I can create emotional relationship between the characters. And may I ask if it is there anything wrong about using the term Ragnarok? Daimakaicho was defeated on nearly the same way from Ah My Goddess Manga Chapter 240. The revelation about Kaguya was already the one of the central plot of this fic up to this point. Though her appearance, if there will ever be, will happen on the most appropriate time. Thank you!

**Hikari no Kuro Kiba:** Thank you for always appreciating this fic! I hope this story could always live up to your expectations. And rest assured that I will always do whatever I can to continue improving this fic's storyline until I reach the appropriate ending that I have in mind for the story.

**frankieu: **Thank you sir! You will have an overview on what powers Naruto will acquire during his encounter with Hagoromo on this fic. And it is quite impossible for Vintage to acquire the Juubi Fox because it was sealed within Naruto, and Bleach characters don't have appropriate Fuinjutsu knowledge to extract or at even alter a Jinchuuriki's seal.

**Eaglestorm27: **I'm glad that you liked the previous Chapter sir. I made Kaguya as a real powerhouse so she can match up with the powers of the resident gods of this fic. And as for Indra and Hamura's power, it will be explained on this new Chapter. I hope that the next few Chapters could live up to your expectations, especially on how I geared the storyline. Thank you sir!

**R-King 93: **Hello sir! I just noticed how much you love the Ashura Battle avatar. Don't worry, I would also love to showcase the Ashura Avatar on the most epic way possible. I'll do my best to make the entrance of the Ashura Battle Avatar as epic as it could possibly be. Thank you!

**DannyPhantom619: **Hello sir! I also wanted to write Omakes, but I believe that I don't have the kind of humor needed to create an Omake. I'm a frustrated comedian after all. Haha. Thanks.

**keshauncelestin: **Hello! Naruto barely used any of his power-ups because the situation doesn't call for him to go all out. But we'll see about that this Chapter. Juubi Kurama also barely had appearance on the Naruto Manga. I'll try to give him more screen time, but for now, Juubi Kurama's role won't be that much. And Naruto will have a clash with Raizen, but not as an all out battle. As for Indra, you'll find out this Chapter. Thank you!

**Chaos S. Cosmos: **Hello sir! You have an epic username. Thank you for your acknowledgement sir! I actually intend to write an original story of my own, but I need to improve a lot of things first. And those were the elements that I am trying out on this fic. As for the 'HERO' soundtrack by Flow, yeah, I do also love that insert song. It blends well with hi-speed battles as its BGM like what it did during DBZ-BOG. I don't know if it will blend well, but you can try playing it with the battle scene on this Chapter sir. Thank you!

**Urtheart: **Hi sir! I'm glad that you appreciated how I created this crossover fanfic. And also, thank you for your constructive criticism about my redundancy. I'll try to adjust my writing technique to remove the redundancy part as well. Thank you for the thesaurus tip! And as for the Six Paths power-up, I hope I can execute it properly and meet yours and other readers' expectations… Thank you very much!

**DarkReaper123: **Thank you for taking your time just to acknowledging the previous Chapters, sir! That meant a lot for a writer like me! Well, Naruto will acquire the power-up from the Sage of the Six Paths and you'll have an overview of it on this new Chapter. And Kaguya will always be more powerful the Ichigo in this fic. And as for Naruto becoming stronger than the Saiyans at the end, I don't know about that. Battles isn't just about power-levels after all. Thanks! Haha.

**Guest: **Hello sir! Naruto's critical thinking in battle do improve after training with Kurama in the dimension rift. But Naruto isn't Naruto without his denseness on most simple, logical things. Adding new traits to Naruto will make him an OOC. I don't want that. In this fic, I'll always try to make Naruto remain as who is he is… as the knucklehead that almost everyone loved and adored. Thanks.

**Frank: **Hi sir! I'm glad that you liked this Chapter. And also, thank you for the tips for new jutsus. That'll come handy once the situation required Naruto to use it. And yep, Naruto can use all Elements ONCE he awakened the true Six Paths Power within him. Thank you sir!

**Capturinggod200: **For now, there are two Kaguyas. But the situation will change and I'll foreshadow it in this Chapter. And due to Nidheig activating the altered Fuzetsu, its effect is worldwide. That's the plot device I use to sideline the Justice League for now. Haha. Thank you so much for your review sir!

**RainbowsOfLaughs: **Hello sir! I'm very happy that you dropped a great review of appreciation for this fic. That really motivated me greatly to continue writing this fic! I'll continue doing whatever I can so I can continuosuly meet your expectations! Really, thank you for your appreciation sir!

**ownerl:** Hi! Thanks for dropping a review! I hope you'll like the battle scenes this Chapter involving Kaguya. Thanks!

**NzmAnhDee: **Hello sir/mam… I'm not sure due to your username. Haha. Piz. By the way, thank you for dropping a review for this fic. I'm glad that you liked it! Well, I already received a lot of requests regarding Kurama's screentime on this fic. So I'll try to do something about it. After all, Kurama is also my favorite Bijuu in Naruto, that's why I made him become the Juubi on this fic. I'm so absorbed in thinking about the plot progression that I can't seem to provide proper screentime for Kurama. But nevertheless, he will always be an indespensable silent partner for Naruto not only in this fic, but for the Canon Naruto as a whole.

**Frank: **Well, there will always be two kinds of people regarding that; criticizers and fault-finders. Criticizers appreciate the good parts while giving tips for on how to improve from the bad parts. Fault-finders are the perfect beings that can't do anything wrong and will always look for something negative to say without appreciating any positive points on a story. Yet they can't even write even a single paragraph of their own story. I appreciate criticizers, but I'll just ignore fault-finders. Thanks!

**Guilty of Sloth: **Hello sir! You did it again! You nearly gave me a hard attack after reading all your reviews! Haha. I'm glad that you liked the fic this much! Let's have a toast of friendship! I really do appreciate all the reviews that you left for each Chapter! I'm so flattered I want to treat you with a cup of ice cream! Seriously, those reviews were big motivation booster, especially for an amateur writer like me.  
>Now then, let me answer your questions on the reviews, while I'll answer your Pm's thru PM's. I have read all the source materials for this fic, as in read them, every Chapter, watched every episodes. Yeah. I'm a very serious animemanga fan. They're a part of me. That's why I can understand them on my own way, enough for me to use them as proper source material on this fic.  
>As for my favorite AnimeManga, my favorite will always be the Clannad Series. Believe it or not, that anime made me realize the appropriate path that I want to take for my life with God guiding me… leading me to where I am right now, as a Civil Servant who's about to get married. Of course, with no specific rank, my top 5 will be Clannad, The World God Only Knows, Naruto, Fate Zero/Stay Night and Ah My Goddess. I'll reply to your PM either tomorrow or the next day sir! Thank you so much… very much…!

**miller212: **Thank you for leaving a comment sir! I didn't mention directly that Kurama is trapped. You'll find out about it this Chapter sir!

**shenronsasuke: **Hello sir! The Nunoboku no Ken's powers will be based on Bleach's Zanpakuto, but not specifically similar to the Bleach's Zanpakuto. You'll know what I mean once I have Naruto use the sword. Thank you sir!

**HitmaN007: **Hello sir! I'm glad that I have you as my loyal supporter who loves this fic. Guys like you were my motivations for writing this fic. I hope you'll also love this new Chapter sir! Arigato ne~

**gaisensei121: **I'm glad that this fic became one of your favorite sir! Yep, Naruto has Bijuu Cells, and Bijuu Cells allowed Naruto to acquire Bijuu-enhanced physiques, allowing him to acquire physical parameters like that of a Bijuu. That's why he was able to use Bijuu Dama without tapping into Bijuu's powers. However, Bijuus/Juubi aren't demons. They're massive Chakra entities. He can use Bijuu powers like Bijuu Dama, but that doesn't mean that he was a Demon, or the Bijuu possess Demon's powers. Thank you!

**APeculiarOne: **Hello sir! True, I did say that Naruto have potential to become immortal, but he won't do it due to his character. He wished for Skuld to remain by his side forever. So Naruto needs to use his potential immortality to maximize that wish. Nothing is wrong with that. But…! (drum*drum) Something will happen during the end of this fic. Like what I've also said before, I already know how I will end this fic. So if I tell you what will happen to Skuld and Naruto's contract, then that will be the same as telling the ending of this fic. That's why I can't tell you anything about it for now. Thanks!

**LightGod225: **Hello Light225! Naruto won't lose his body like what happened to Madara during Kaguya's resurrection. What's happening here is on an entirely different premise than what happened in the Manga. Black Zetsu isn't even present. Kaguya's interference here is more like what happened to Yusuke and Raizen during the battle against Sensui. It is just that Naruto had Juubi Kurama within him that's why Kaguya wasn't able to took over his body. And Kaguya's Chakra awakened gradually due to Naruto sealing the Juubi and Shinju within him. That was also similar to Raizen's Atavism of the Mazoku. Look at it at YuYuHakusho wiki. It's fair in my opinion since Kaguya is blood-relative of Raizen on this fic. And as for Yin and Yang symbol, you'll have an overview about that this Chapter sir. Thanks.

**woguy21: **What's wrong with taking time learning how to ride a bike? He can balance on the tiniest tree trunks, yeah. But Naruto don't have any experience riding in a contraption ever in his life. Some people have things they are good at and they are bad at. Let's just say Naruto is bad balancing himself in contraptions that don't require Chakra. It's like Naruto having huge amounts of Chakra but not good in Ninjutsu during the start of the series. Thanks.

**TimeAltertriple: **Hello sir! You'll have an overview about the Sharingan for this fic in this Chapter. Thanks!

**William: **Hello sir! I thought you had already forgotten to drop reviews for this Chapter. Haha. I can't say that this Chapter will be action packed, but there will definitely be action. And as for the story coming to an end, well, not really. This fic was still somewhere in the middle, it's only around half-way done. So a lot of things will still happen before the potential Fairy Tail XOver began.  
>Thank you so much for appreciating this fic's story and plot. As for the flamers, like what I've said to Frank earlier, Criticizers appreciate the good parts while giving tips for on how to improve from the bad parts. Fault-finders are the perfect beings that can't do anything wrong and will always look for something negative to say without appreciating any positive points on a story. Yet they can't even write even a single paragraph of their own story. I appreciate criticizers, but I'll just ignore fault-finders. Thanks!<p>

**Syareoo, TheMysteriousOtaku, , RoyalTwinFangs, Darkjaden, SEMXY, topo158, tera12, naruto, Guest, and Frank: **Thank you guys for dropping your reviews! I really do appreciate it, especially as an amateur writer! Arigato ne~!

**Here goes Chapter 30!**

_(From here, anything that might happen on this Chapter is entirely my personal point of view on how things will turn out. The Characters on this fic are a lot more powerful than their Manga counterparts respectively. Whatever happens on this Chapter is my view on how fights will turn out using the current powers that they have on this fic, but that doesn't mean that the results will be the same if the characters from their manga counterpart met and battle. So please don't bash me on this. Thank you!)_

_(Also, you might notice some plot hole or some things that I haven't covered up on the past and latest Chapters. However, rest assured that I will cover it up on the next Chapters. Since I can only write specific amounts of the story per Chapter. And also please check the Author's Note section during the end of the Chapter for some clarifications. Thank you.)_

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 30**

**"GGGRRROOOAAAHHHH!"** The three Demonic Deities of Nifheim roared that shook the planetary-ranged Altered Fuzetsu's. Each of the Demonic Deities released godly demonic energy that was used by other released Weiss for nourishment, increasing their revived bodies' power to a much greater extent…

"The Demonic Deities of Nifheim… I don't know if an actual Capture Level can even measure how powerful they really are…" Haqua trembled in fear while looking towards the Demonic Gods. "…and right now… there was also an army of fully revived Weiss… each of them have Capture Levels ranging from 100 – 5000…" She said while looking towards the approaching army of Weiss. After all, even a Weiss with Capture Level 75 or less had enough power to wipe out an entire country in a single instance. And now… they were facing an army with Weiss that exponentially dwarfed the power of those country-leveling Weiss…

Haqua then looked towards the Jupiter Goddesses hosts… all of them surrounding the unconscious body of the Chosen Child, Uzumaki Naruto. He was indeed able to protect the Goddesses, but the severe strain on his mind made him fall into a comma state. Haqua knew that the Jupiter Sisters have already restored their full powers for unknown reasons, but she knew that all of it was done by Naruto… He indeed gathered the Jupiter Sisters and restore their full Goddess powers just as the prophecy had mentioned… even at the cost of himself…

"The only ones who can defeat and seal the Weiss… is you, Uzumaki. The Jupiter Sisters, on the other hand, can create a powerful spell that will seal all these revived Weiss especially now that they had their full powers restored. However, under this worldwide altered Fuzetsu generated by Nidheig, the Jupiter Sisters cannot use their godly powers to create the seal…" Haqua muttered once again. "But even so, on their current emotional state right now, I don't know if they could even manage to do it…"

On the other hand… the Saiyan Gods and the God of Destruction saw how Naruto fall after protecting the Goddesses at the cost of his mind… and they cannot help but feel angered while looking towards the Demonic Deities of Nifheim and the army of Weiss approaching them…

"Demonic Gods or whatever they are… all that we need to do is to obliterate them all to kingdom come." Vegetta roared as he released his potent ki along with the rest of the Saiyans.

"Can you feel it too, Vegetta?" Goku muttered while looking at the gargantuan size of the Demonic Deities of Nifheim… "Those things… definitely are gods… of the same level as that of our God forms and Beerus-sama."

Then… about three high-Capture Level Weiss with intimidating Demonic appearance appeared right in front of the Saiyans and the Makai Kings…

"Those are…" Haqua said with wide eyes. "…the renown Dark World Fiends…! Beiige, the Dark World Vanguard… Brron, the Dark World Mad King… and Snoww, the Dark World Unlight…! Be careful…!"

(I'll be mentioning a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh Fiend monsters from here on out. Please Google their appearance for easier imagination. Thanks!)

"…!" However, much to Haqua's surprise, the three Dark World Fiends were shattered to nothingness before they could even land their attack. And much to her surprise, she saw the Makai Kings effortlessly destroying them using their own respective attacks. She then saw how angry Yusuke, Yoko, and Hiei currently were as their respective Spiritual Energies were flowing out after destroying the initial attackers of the army of the revived Weiss…

"There's no point naming them as long as we need to crush them…" Yusuke said with a raging glare, his body now filled with peculiar makrs, indicating that he was using his inherited power from Raizen.

"I'm so angry right now that I would just want to obliterate them all completely." Hiei's third eye glowed as his sword was now equipped with Jao Ensatsu flame.

"This was one of the few times that my boiling point was ever this low." Yoko replied, his Rose Whip glowing due to his overwhelming Youki while on his human-fox form.

The three Dark World Fiends started to regenerate, but not before a rain of demonic arrows approached the group from the sky.

"It's Broww… the Dark world Huntsman!" Haqua once again spoke as she prepared to intercept the incoming arrows. However…

"HHAAAA!" Goten and Trunks disintegrated all the arrows with a simple Kiai while in base mode, creating a gust of wind that once again dispersed the still regenerating three Dark World beings.

"Even Goten and Trunks were seething in anger…" Gohan muttered with a serious expression. "After all, it's been a while since they saw a fallen comrade right in front of their eyes." Gohan then subconsciously started to release his Mystic ki. "I know how they feel… because it's also been a while since I felt this angry…!"

The army of newly revived Weiss then increased their haste, dashing towards the direction of the Goddesses. Their tens of thousands of number, all with at least, country-leveling abilities, were now charging at full might against the Goddesses, as if to let out their rage after being weakened and sealed by them during the Almage Machina.

However, unfortunately for them… the Goddesses were behind a powerful group of overpowered beings, and each of them was in their worst possible mood to have fun fighting…

Yusuke then used his overwhelming speed to blitz down the several Weiss, shattering them to mere miasma in that instance. A set of Weiss then charged their powerful Demonic Beams and meld it together to create a much powerful destructive beam, but before they could even fire it, Yusuke fired a Youki Reigan towards them that exploded in multi-mountain potency, wiping out the charging Weiss and the other Weiss around them.

Yusuke then sensed a being with much greater power than the three earlier Dark Lords attacking him from behind. He immediately raised his arm to block the attack. And from Haqua's information, the Dark World Fiend who attacked him was Lucent, the Dark Lord Netherlord.

The impact between Yusuke's defense and Lucent of the Dark World created a shockwave that could be felt a few kilometers away. Lucent then once again was about to continue its attack but before he knew it, he was already slashed in half by Hiei's black flame-clad sword. Charging potent black flames on his right arm, Hiei then fired his Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha towards the other group of Weiss approaching him and Yusuke, disintegrating them into miasma.

Yoko then slammed his hands on the ground, making multiple massive plant vines to appear and envelope the regenerating miasma from the destroyed Weiss. And by applying additional Youki on those plant veins, Yoko used them as medium for his sealing techniques, thus completely immobilizing the regenerating Weiss.

As Yoko was sealing the multiple destroyed Weiss, he then sensed a new group of much powerful Weiss attacking him on both sides. But Goten and Trunks appeared in a teleportation-level speed right beside him to block the incoming attacks.

"Sillva, the Dark World War Lord… and Goldd, the Dark World War God…" Haqua muttered once again after seeing the two attackers that were blocked by Goten and Trunks.

Goten and Trunks then sensed that the Dark World Fiends charged a potent Demonic Energy on their respective weapons in an attempt to kill the both of them at the same time. So the two retaliated with a respective kick and punch that surpassed the attacking speed of the Dark World Fiends to send them flying. However, the two Dark world Fiends was able to maneuver themselves mid-air and dashed towards them once again.

Goten and Trunks however simply grabbed each other's right hand, then threw each other on the opposite direction in massive speed, thus surprising the approaching two Fiends. Charged with ki, the Saiyan duo attacked and shattered the bodies of the two Dark World Fiends simultaneously. Yoko then threw a Youki-powered seed towards the miasma of the two destroyed Weiss to seal them while exchanging nod of gratitude to the Saiyan duo.

However, a massive roar shattered all the seals created by Yoko against the defeated Weiss. And it was no other than from another Dark World Weiss named Grapha, the Dark World Demonic Dragon. On its head sat another powerful Dark World Weiss… and it was Reign-Beaux, the Dark World Overlord…

"Tch… my sealing techniques really can't hold a candle against the Shinobi…" Yoko gritted his teeth. After all, he was the only one among them right now who have ability to use sealing techniques. But right now, they were not just dealing against hundreds of Weiss like from what happened on the battle on North Pole (from Chapter 14-15). They were now dealing against tens of thousands of much powerful Weiss than before…

Mystic Gohan, now on full-powered base form, then levitated right in front of Yoko Kurama with his back facing him.

"Goten, Trunks. Stop holding back. This is a Fuzetsu'd world so we won't need to worry about casualties." Gohan said seriously towards the younger Saiyans. "Yoko-san, please continue your sealing technique. We'll blast away any Weiss who will try to attack of destroy your seals."

"Yeah. I'm counting on you for that." Yoko gave a small approving smile to Gohan. Goten and Trunks then levitated beside Gohan, while Hiei and Yusuke stood on the ground, all of them in a formation on protecting Yoko for his sealing techniques while all the previously destroyed Dark Worlds were now completely regenerated while emitting intimidating pressure.

"Let's do this…" Goten said as he balled his hands on the dies of his Weiss…

"Yeah…" Trunks muttered with his sword Brave Sword on hand.

"HHAAAA…!" The three Saiyans released their powerful ki, allowing the two younger Saiyans to enter Super Saiyan Mode while Gohan with fully active Mystic power in Base.

"I'm trembling in excitement and anger right now…" Yusuke smirked darkly.

"Just don't let your guard down. We're facing difficult odds right now…" Hiei replied.

"And you don't need to think of protecting me. I know how to fight way better than the two of you." Yoko said in a neutral tone.

After nodding to each other, the Three Makai Kings then released their own respective Spiritual Energy as well… preparing for an all out battle. However…

**"****GGGRRROOOAAAHHH…!" **They sensed a massive built-up in power on the horizon as the gargantuan Demonic Deities of Nifheim landed on a ground, creating a massive earthquake. The three godly deities were now ready for battle as well… and they'll now be fighting together with this army of Weiss…

"…!" The younger Saiyans and the Makai Kings gritted their teeth in anger. This will definitely become a difficult battle if those godly deities join the fray. However, the younger Saiyans noticed something, then somehow smiled despite seeing the gargantuan deities preparing for battle…

The Demonis Deities of Nifheim then dashed towards the group, specifically towards the Goddesses with the army of Weiss making way for their passage. They have speed beyond comprehension despite their massive size. Well, logic no longer applies to a being with godly powers after all…

However, the charging Demonic Deities were stopped midway with an impact that blew everything a few kilometers away, including the army of Weiss. If the Makai Kings and the younger Saiyans might have also been blown away if they weren't able to brace themselves properly.

The Demonic Deities were halted by three godly beings with equivalent power of their own… Son Goku clashed with the Lord of Searing Flames, Uria… Vegetta against Lord of Striking Thunder, Hamon… and Beerus stopping Lord of Phantasm, Raviel. Despite the enormous size difference, the gods of the 7th Universe was able to stop the gargantuan gods on their advance…

"Well, you guys said that you were looking for a good fight before we entered the 9th Universe. And now, it seemed that the fight that you've been looking for is now right in front of you." Whis spoke as he stood in front of the Goddesses and the unconscious Naruto, his back facing them while protecting them from the impacts and shockwaves being produced by the massive battle.

"That's too bad then…" Goku said seriously. "I wanted a fight that will test my skills and fighting styles, something that we've experienced in quite a while in our own Universe. And now, these Demon Gods will definitely give me the fight that I've been waiting for years. But…" Goku, now on his Saiyan beyond God state, took a side glance towards Naruto while fighting in dominance against Uria's massive tail. "But not like this… if I am this angry, then I'll obliterate whatever god it is before I could even enjoy myself fighting…"

"Hmph… that's so like you, Kakarotto. But I can't comment anything, because I've already been infected by those idiotic ideals of yours ever since I decided to stay with you on our own Earth." Vegetta said while also glaring in rage, also in Saiyan beyond God mode.

"Right…" Beerus muttered as he gave a devastating punch against Raviel, but Raviel was able to parry the punch and retaliated on his own. "…these are definitely gods. And only gods can fight against gods. So that means that the three of us should be the one to handle these Demon Gods."

Beerus stopped the attack with his left hand and used his teleportation-level speed to reappear below the chin of the titanic Demonic Deity. He then gave an uppercut against Raviel that sent the massive Demon God flying, but able to maneuver itself in mid-air with its skeletal Demonic Wings open, allowing him to use the power of flight despite his massive size…

"That's it!" Beerus said as he released his purple-colored godly ki. "The gods of the 7th Universe against the Demonic Gods of Nifheim. 3-on-3. Let's see then who'll take down the enemy faster." Beerus further released his godly ki, shaking the ground while Goku and Vegetta also entered their Saiyan beyond God form as well… "Whis…! If us gods fight, even with this altered Fuzetsu thing, we'll definitely destroy this planet without even trying. That's why I want you to activate the Reality Marble to create a Mirror World for us where we can fight all out."

Raviel and Beerus then charged towards each other in godly speeds and clashed in the middle of the atmosphere with impact shaking the entire Fuzetsu'd planet. Then, multiple continent-leveling impacts echoed as the two gods continued their clash on the atmosphere…

Son Goku, on the other hand, was able to punch the huge tail of the Searing Flame Lord Uria away from him. But Uria used his physical dexterity as he wrapped himself in a fraction of a second around Goku, squeezing the Saiyan God at full force. However…

"KAIO KEN… X3!" Goku tripled the strength of his Saiyan beyond God form for a moment to shatter Uria's tail and flew away. "GOD KAMEHAME HA!" Goku then immediately charged and fired the new variation of his signature attack.

However, being a god of his own, Uria's godly regeneration allowed him to regenerate his shattered tail during that fraction of a moment that Goku charged his God Kamehame Ha. And using his mouth, Uria charged a beam using Demonic Fire element.

**"HYPER BLAZE!"** Uria fired his own Demonic beam against Goku's God Kamehame Ha. Both attacks have potency that can easily level a planet or two. The two planet-busting attacks clashed mid-way, resulting in a gigantic, country-sized sphere (comparable to Date-A-Live's first spacequake) with star-level potency. The impact between the two beams destroyed a huge amount of Weiss Army, not that it matters since they can just regenerate anyway…

Vegetta, on the other hand, managed to land a blow against Hamon of Striking Thunder that sent the Lightning Demong God skidding a few kilometers away. The two gods then exchanged their own respective blasts, each blast has at least country level potency.

Hamon then waved his arm in massive speed, generating a massive lightning-enhanced pressurized wind slash aimed towards Vegetta. However, Vegetta retaliated with a Big Bang Attack that also resulted in a massive, continent-leveling explosion. But much to Vegetta's surprise, he sensed Hamon appearing right behind him and attacked him with a powerful slash that sent the Saiyan God pinned in several kilometer-deep crater.

**"CERULEAN SKY FIRE!"** Hamon then followed up by attacking the crater with enormous amounts of demonic lightning that shook the entire place.

"HHHAAAA!" Vegetta the used released his God power to disperse the powerful lightning attack with his godly Kiai and flew out of the crater while panting heavily.

"It's been a while since I felt such pain during a fight…" Vegetta said in a smirk.

Whis then saw how dangerous it could be now that Goku, Vegetta and Beerus were fighting against gods with the same power as of them, Whis accepted Beerus earlier request before they started an all-out battle against the Demonic Demon Gods…

"Understood. But it will take a little more time to prepare so I need you to hold back before I can execute it." Whis replied as he readied his staff and channeled some magic properties on it.

"You better make it quick. Because it's been a while since the God of Destruction found gods of his level that he can fight without holding back with!" Beerus then yelled with mix of excitement and anger as he dashed in godly speed towards Raviel to continue their brutal exchange in the atmosphere…

* * *

><p>On the other hand…<p>

"So they'll fight the Demon Gods… then that leaves us with these guys…" Yusuke said as he looked towards the army of powerful Weiss looming in front of them. Yusuke then flared his Seikouki while Yoko and Hiei also released their own respective potent own respective potent Youki.

"And they aren't just random Demon fodders. A lot of them are very formidable opponents. Some of them can rival and even surpass the power of Zorc Necrophades." Son Gohan said while analyzing the power-levels of the approaching Army of Weiss.

"In that case, as much as we want to slaughter all of them on our own, we can't just fight randomly. Those Weiss army were aiming against the Goddesses, and without the Shinobi, it all comes down to us on protecting them." Yoko said. "We need a formation to defeat them. And with you Saiyans with huge amounts of firepower, I believe that you guys should be the ones to stand and battle in the frontlines while us Makai Kings will take care of support and defense since our abilities can be versatile on this kind of situation."

"Understood. Goten. I believe we won't need to fuse right now." Trunks muttered.

"Right. This will be a battle of attrition. After all, we knew very well that these Weiss can regenerate like that of Majin Buu. We'll be wasting energy if we use big, powerful techniques." Goten replied.

"And the only thing that we had right now that can stop those Weiss on regenerating their damages were Yoko's sealing techniques using his Youki plants." Hiei then also took a side-glance towards Naruto. "Why that kid does needs to be knocked out right now, of all times!"

"That's not what we should be thinking about right now." Yusuke said seriously. "Naruto have done his part. Now we have to do our own part. But what we should be thinking right now, is that until when will we need to fight? Those Weiss have crazy regeneration powers and somewhat bottomless source of negative energy. We can crush them as many times if we want to, but we don't have such bottomless amount of power. If we ran out of gas, it will also be problematic for us."

"All of us are thinking the same like that right now. The only thing that we have right now that can stop those Weiss army, were the Jupiter Sisters. But as long as we are within this altered Fuzetsu, they are powerless. And in their current emotional state, I doubt that they can even use their full powers properly to seal those Weiss…" Whis said, still casting the Reality Marble for Beerus and the Saiyan Gods.

"If that's the case, I believe someone among us here has the power to overwrite the altered Fuzetsu and change it to regular Fuzetsu just like what she did during our fight against the Nifheim Generals." Urd spoke while looking towards Haqua. Belldandy also nodded as she looked towards Haqua seriously.

"Uhm…" Haqua gulped down. "Yes… I can overwrite an altered Fuzetsu, but even with my increased demonic powers, I doubt I have what it takes to overwrite a planet-wide altered-Fuzetsu that was casted by Nidheig itself."

"I see… that's it!" Haqua said as she held the Daimakaicho's pendant. "The Daimakaicho entrusted me with her pendant along with a fragment of her power so I can use it in a situation like this!" Haqua then released her own demonic energy while tapping in the power of the Daimakaicho within the pendant. "All that I need to do is to activate the power of the real Fuzetsu so the Goddesses can regain their power and use the same seal to defeat all those Weiss in a single instance!"

'But I highly doubt if those girls can do that even with them recovering their full power… unless the Chosen Child woke up…' Whis muttered. He then sensed something descending from somewhere using an ethereal path… "I see… the Tanemakaicho… was also coming…"

"Activate… FUZETSU…!" Haqua yelled by melding her power and the Daimakaicho's power to activate her own Fuzetsu, overwriting the Nidheig's altered Fuzetsu…

In that instance, the very moment that the altered Fuzetsu was overwritten, an ethereal portal opened from the sky. This caught the Goddesses attention, especially the Norse Sisters…

"Belldandy! Skuld! Urd!" The female Goddess with three pairs of angelic wings behind her descended from the sky. She was escorted by two other Goddesses from the Norse faction who also has the same Goddess facial markings as that of the Norse Sisters. The remaining Saiyans and the Makai Kings prepared whatever was descending however, Whis signaled them that it was alright.

The Tanemakaicho then immediately exchanged nods with the God of Destruction mentor from the 7th Universe as simple pleasantries. They could exchange greetings in a more formal way, but the situation right now wasn't the right thing for them to do it.

"Mother!" Belldandy yelled towards the descending Goddess Deity.

"Are you alright? Does anyone of you got hurt…?" Anzasu immediately approached and hugged Belldandy tightly while Peorth and Lind stood in distance while looking towards the remaining Saiyans and Makai Kings.

"Who is she…? I can feel overwhelming power from her… and it could easily rival that of the Daimakaicho's…" Yusuke asked in surprise, voicing the question of everyone around him.

"She's… the one who governs the balance between Nifheim and Valhala… the mediator between the Daimakaicho and the Daitenkaicho… she is Tanemakaicho Anzasu…" Haqua replied, enough for everyone to hear her voice… "So the Norse Sisters were daughters of the three beings who governs the balance of the current state of this reality…?!" She said in surprised tone.

"All of us are fine." Belldandy smiled weakly to her mother. "However, the Chosen Child… Naruto was…"

The Tanemakaicho then looked towards her youngest daughter who was crying heavily with her contract partner, the Chosen Child, Uzumaki Naruto, lying on her arms in comma state…

"So he did succeed in protecting the Goddesses against the Recall Notice…" Anzasu replied with appreciative tone towards Naruto… She then approached the unconscious Naruto. The Jupiter Sisters hosts then make way so the Tanemakaicho can touch the unconscious Shinobi…

"Naruto…!" Skuld, along with the Jupiter Sisters, yelled towards the unconscious Shinobi after protecting them from the power of the Heavenly Recall Notice. "…please… wake up…! Why does this need to happen…!?"

The six female hosts of the Jupiter Sisters then looked towards Naruto with tears continued to fall from their cheeks… A lot of things happened… but this was the last thing that they ever expect to happen… They then observed calm, trouble-free expression of the comma-state Shinobi… that made their emotions and feelings for him came rushing within them… as they remembered everything that Naruto had done for them… the things that he said to them to change them for the better…

_'__When that time comes… if there is something that I can do for both you and Diana, then I will help you in any possible help that I can. After all, I consider both of you as my friends and I'm willing to do anything for my friends.'_Tenri remembered when she had a small conversation with Naruto during the time that he was learning how to ride a bike. (Chapter 7)

_'__All that you need to do is to believe in yourself as who you are… Kanon. Stop thinking about messing things up and continue moving forward. You're already an Idol… you're someone who can give hope to everyone thru your own voice. That's why you can shine as yourself and become a beautiful star that everyone can look upon…' _Kanon also remembered during the time that she was at lost during an important turning point on her idol career. (Chapter 10)

_'__There are so many beautiful things in this world… beautiful things that you can't see for yourself… alone. Especially those that you can only find with who also treasured you as an important person… And since we are already friends, we can search for those beautiful things together… we can find it… with the two of us…' _Tsukiyo's memory flashed on her first real conversation with Naruto one night on the campus' rooftop… (Chapter 9)

_'__You know, we can only be our true self once we do what we believe we can do. That's the best way to express our true selves. That's why I won't hold back and I will always express what I feel whenever I need to. Because if I don't express myself, I'm afraid that I will lose my true self…"_Shiori also remembered the very words that made her realize how to express herself to other people. (Chapter 11)

_'__I know that it's just a while since we met, and I believe that I don't have the right to speak to you like this, but all that I want to say is that you need to live freely. Living freely is always an option, and you always have the right to choose, because that is your own life… all you need to do is to live as yourself, not as a doll. After all, you're just another person who had your own wishes and desires. You're just another person who have the right to be free. You should be the one to decide about your own life.' _The very words that changed Yui's perception about herself and her mother's relationship also echoed within her heart… (Chapter 10)

_'__Why don't you just continue running like you normally used to? Why don't you just run the way you like it, regardless of the expectations that people has forced into you? I think it's more awesome that way… because it would be fine as long as you enjoy running and you did your best while at it. Just run as fast as you can. And no matter what happens, I'll always be cheering for you! Because the Mai-High Missile is my important friend –ttebayo!' _Ayumi remembered the time when Naruto said those words during the time that she was having troubles with her track team… (Chapter 7)

_'__It is true, I may have experienced a lot, possibly more than you could ever imagine. But life isn't about hardships. It is about how you handle those hardships to become a person that you want to be. In the end, I became who I am today because of those hardships and experiences…' _Skuld remembered Naruto's words during the time when the two of them were able to talk about some of Naruto's past…

"Naruto… why does it always have… to be you… you stupid always worried-to-everyone jerk! Why don't you… just think about yourself… even just for once…?" Skuld said as she shook visibly in sadness…

"Skuld…" Belldandy muttered… she wanted to comfort her little sister, but she also cannot shook away the sadness that she was also feeling after seeing the current state of her brother-figure right now… "Naruto…"

"Mother…!" Skuld yelled towards her Goddess mother… But instead of a longing smile, Skuld said it with heavy tears falling from her cheeks. "…is there anything that we can do for Naruto…?!"

"Let's see what I can do… my beloved daughter…" Anzasu then tapped Naruto's forehead with her middle and index finger. She then channeled her own potent magical powers to her fingers that were touching the Shinobi's forehead. Naruto's body glowed in response to the Tanemakaicho's touch. The Norse and Jupiter Goddesses, on the other hand, reacted with expression filled with hope.

"The Chosen Child's mind collapsed right after he was able to counter the effects of the Recall Notice due to the massive stress that it acquired, Anzasu-sama." Whis gave an overview towards the Tanemakaicho.

"I see. Thank you for that, Whis-kun." Anzasu nodded to herself as she continued on channeling her power to Naruto's body, as if searching for anything that she can do for the Shinobi. "He protected the Goddesses of two Heavenly Pantheons even at the cost of losing his mind. That's why I can't forgive myself if I weren't able to do something for you, Uzumaki Naruto…"

Lind and Peorth, on the other hand, approached the remaining Saiyans and the Makai Kings…

"As everyone of you already know, Nifheim was also currently in a deep trouble due to what happened with the Daimakaicho." Lind said without introducing herself. "That's why… we can't just leave New Hell along right now."

"What are you pointing out then?" Raizen straightforwardly asked the Valkyrie.

"With the Daimakaicho still trapped from a curse, we need to make sure that Nidheig will return back to its normal functions. According to our surveillance, Vintage had already left the Daimakaicho's temple after achieving what they need to do. But that's a very mysterious turn of event… since despite failing to rip the Goddess powers away from the Goddesses using the Recall Notice, it seemed that they were able to achieve something that they need to do…" Lind explained as she projected an image using her Goddess powers. "Vintage won't leave something unaccomplished especially after making it that far to even curse the Daimakaicho just to control Nidheig and Yggdrasil…"

"…that simply means that we need to see what happened to Nidheig and determine what really Vintage really were trying to accomplish. We thought that we already understood that their real targets were the Goddesses. But now knowing that they still achieve whatever their objective was even without acquiring the power of the Goddesses, then they might be attempting other things other than just eliminating the Goddesses. Because if we don't get any information regarding their true objectives, then we'll be in kept in the dark for whatever evil schemes that they might be planning not only against the Heavens, but also against the entire equilibrium of reality." Peorth said as well.

"Now that you'll think about it, you're right." Yoko said in a thinking pose. He then looked towards the massive Weiss army and the shockwaves echoing all over the horizon as the Saiyan Gods and the Hakaishin were fighting against the Demon Gods of Nifheim… "…and all of these were just to stall time so they can achieve something that they need to do even without the power of the Goddesses…"

"So what can we possibly do? With all these things happening, we can't just dive into Nifheim and see what this Vintage was actually up to, especially now that we need to protect these Goddesses against these Weiss." Hiei also said.

"That's why we'll help you." Lind and Peorth said at the same time. "Since we were assigned to personally protect Tanemakaicho-sama, we'll be left behind here while a certain number of you will need to visit Nifheim and help the Daimakaicho to fix the Nidheig system while determining the true motives of Vintage."

"Please..." The Tanemakaicho smiled towards the remaining Saiyans and the Makai Kings. "…with the Valkyries and Goddesses in Heavens trapped by the Nidheig's program, your Alliance is the only one that we can trust on this kind of situation. Every step that we'll make from now on will depend on how we will approach the situation."

They then saw that the Army of Weiss was now aiming their long range attacks against them. The Saiyans and the Kings were about to blast them away, but the two newly arrived Goddesses released their own respective angels using their Heavenly powers, then…

"GORGEOUS ROSE!" Peorth released a Heavenly attacked using her angel in a form of flickering leaves dashing in a massive gust of wind.

"SPEAR MINT! COOL MINT!" Lind released her unique two angels in a form of massive light beam.

The two Heavenly attacks from the two Goddesses blasted a fraction of the powerful Weiss that were approaching the group. This made the Saiyans and the Kings understood that these Goddesses were battle capable, and they can entrust everything here to them…

"Well, it was our own objectives to determine what Vintage was actually planning." Yusuke said in a thinking pose. "If they are willing to go as far as to curse the Daimakaicho, then they definitely are planning something big. And we need to do something to stop it."

"Agreed. So we need to properly select the group among us who will infiltrate the Daimakaicho's temple." Gohan summarized

Then…

"He's alright. Uzumaki Naruto… is still alive, and he can still be saved…" Anzasu said with a relieved smile as she looked towards the Goddesses. This made everyone, including the Saiyans and the Kings, felt a big relief from within them while Whis relayed the information on the fighting Saiyan Gods and Hakaishin thru his staff.

"Really…!" The Jupiter Sisters hosts trembled in happiness as they held each other.

"However…" Anzasu's smile then shifted into that of a serious expression… "…his mind was severely destroyed. His memories were shattered into fragments and his psyche is buried deep within his subconsciousness… And if we don't do anything about this…he can't even be considered as… alive…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Daimakaicho's Castle…<p>

"So Kuroi Kaguya has finally acquired the appropriate power for her body to acquire life force…?" Grimmjow said as he stood on top of one of the massive gates of the temple…

"Right. I only acquired a meager drop from the Shinobi kid's power and that was more than enough for that Kaguya clone to awaken." Shirosaki replied emotionlessly. "And that drop alone almost petrified me. That kid has a unique kind of power that was compatible with Kaguya, that's why she was able to acquire life force even by a drop of his power."

"If that's the case, we should be hunting down the Shinobi kid instead of those Goddesses." Nnoitra said. "But with his power, I doubt any of us can take him head-on, except for you, Shirosaki."

"That's already a given. That's why if we'll need to use the Shinobi's power once again, I'll fight him on my own. He no longer need to protect his beloved Goddesses anymore. Because I'll be aiming directly at him…" Ichigo replied seriously.

"Is it just me or you are now so intent on dealing with the Shinobi kid?" Neliel asked in worried expression.

"A fair question…" Shirosaki smirked. "I just can't acknowledge him. Because if I don't cut him down, I'll be betraying my own self… because the way that the Shinobi fight… was the shadow of my past self. That's why I can't accept him."

"So you want to cut him down just because both of you are walking down the same path…" Ulquiorra muttered.

"That's right. And those who were walking down the same path as of me will end up with the same fate as of me." Ichigo said, remembering a part of his past that he wanted to bury deep within him. "…the path that will lead him to the darkness of despair…"

The former Espadas don't know what they should feel for the former Substitute Shinigami. For once, they were fighting against him for the sake of their own ideals. But now, this man chose to eliminate the young man that embodied his past self… it is as if he was severing his past self away from his current self right now…

"Then, are you sure to let that Lune return to Vintage's laboratory on her own?" Nnoitra muttered, since he was the only one who didn't care much about Ichigo's past experiences…

"Yeah. She's the only one who can properly configure that Kaguya clone's awakening. After all, the clone just acquired life force, but not the appropriate power that Lune always said that can rewrite and change realities. That's why, knowing how that Demon girl thinks, instead of using the Goddess powers, she will just use other source of power to feed for that clone to acquire her own power… a power so abundant on the hands of Vintage. And sure though, once that clone acquired that power, she'll become a godlike being that she was supposed to be based on the myths of Nifheim…" Ichigo explained.

"And with that, you will use that Kaguya clone's power to recreate our own reality… am I right?" Neliel asked.

"Yeah. That's the only reason why we are allowing ourselves to be a toy of Vintage. Once our purpose for them was over, then I'll destroy Vintage myself." Shirosaki smirked.

"So you're also feeling that Lune was hiding a lot of things from you, huh?" Grimmjow muttered.

"Yes. And whatever it is, it will definitely affect whatever plan that we need to execute." Shirosaki answered. "But for now, all that we need to do is to wait for them and protect the Nidheig. Because I know that those guys will come here…"

"You mean… those Makai Kings and the Saiyans." Ulquiorra clarified. "Even if it will only be a matter of time before the Daimakaicho frees herself from our curse, we still need to protect Nidheig from the interference of that Alliance. Because the last configuration that we entered on Nidheig will be vital for the complete awakening of Kaguya's clone."

"Yeah. And with _Yubel_ standing on guard with us, I believe that we have the appropriate power and force to do so, even if the most powerful among the Saiyans tried to attack us…" Ichigo smirked darkly as a large, demonic being stood right behind him with enormous amounts of demonic energy…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Vintage Headquarters…<p>

"Kaguya-sama…" Lune smirked towards the being within a large, transparent glass tank. The being was bare naked, but her overflowing long hair covered the delicate parts of her body… "Finally… now that you already have your own life force, even as a clone, then I no longer need the power of the Goddesses. All that you need to do… is to adapt to the Demonic energies that I will feed upon you, so you can once again acquire the peak of your power…"

"…and once again become… an appropriate vessel for the Forbidden God of Darkness' revival…" Lune then gave a distorted, malicious expression as she gave a laugh befitting that of a villain. She then started to activate a program that forced Kaguya's clone to absorb humongous amounts of demonic energies and curses throughout the miasma spreaded all over Nifheim. This made the Kaguya clone reacted as she was fed with severely dense amount of negative miasma…

She then looked towards the Byakugan eyes of the Kaguya clone. This made her realize something…

"But still… how come that the Chosen Child's power, even by just a droplet of it, was able to give life force to Kaguya-sama?" Lune narrowed her eyes. Is it just about compatibility, just like what Ichigo said before? If that's the case… then…

"I don't care what those Generals think, but I am sure that Kaguya and the Chosen Child had a deep connection above anything that I can assume. And if that's the case… it may also be possible… that the Chosen Child… was also compatible… to become the vessel of the Forbidden Ones awakening…?!" Lune's imagination ran wild just after thinking the possibility…

"I see… that's it! Now with two possible candidates for being the vessel of the Forbidden One… the revival of the sealed Darkness can no longer be stopped…! Everything didn't turn out the way as planned… but it created new possibilities for the completion of the plan…!" Lune smirked to herself again… "…and with this… no one can stop Vintage… on changing the very law of reality…! Muahahahaha!" She laughed maniacally, a loud laugh that could be heard throughout New Hell if not because of the sound proof technology of the laboratory…

Then…

"…!" Lune saw how the demonic energies that she was feeding wto Kaguya clone slowly resonating with her life force… enough to slowly create multiple cracks all over the glass tank. Lune then saw how the Kaguya clone starting to morph into a different kind of being… something muscular and demonic… implying that the clone's body was able to accept the huge demonic powers that were feeding within itself.

"So this clone, despite having Kaguya's cloned body as its medium… started to become evolve into that of a Demon…" Lune smirked as the clone continued to evolve grotesquely… "So right now… you're not just Kaguya's clone. You're already an entirely new being created from Kaguya's and mixture between Demonic powers and curses… and it's just fine… as long as you can acquire the necessary powers needed to execute Vintage's plan…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Every person had their own mindscape… and that mindscape was the very foundation of every specific person's own world that can only exist within their respective selves. It possesses all the knowledge, experiences and memories of each individual up to whatever point they were on their own lives. And that was the very thing that was severely damaged within this young man… the Chosen Child's own mindscape… after enduring all those painful stress generated by countering the power of the Recall Notice while also generating a sealing formula to amplify the Ultimate Circle of Warding." Anzasu explained Naruto's current condition in her most detailed way possible.<p>

"His… mindscape…?" Skuld muttered in behalf of the other Goddess girls. "…then… is there any healing magic that can heal a broken mindscape?" The Jupiter Goddesses hosts were also stunned after hearing everything from the Norse Goddesses mother… After all, a simple headache was more than enough for a person to lose his concentration. But for Naruto to survive such great deal of stress while still formulating Fuinjutsu formula… they just can't imagine how much pain Naruto has been gone through just to protect them…

"There is…" Anzasu replied. "But like what I've said… the mindscape is the person's own inner world. Basically, when a mindscape was broken, that simply means that his inner world was broken. All his memories were scattered into fragments. That's why… you will need to access and realign all his memory fragments for the mindscape to be restored. And there is no other way to do that aside from the fact that you need to enter his soul, access his memories, and rearrange it for his mindscape to be repaired and healed."

"But… isn't that quite dangerous?"Urd immediately asked, understanding the risks of entering someone else' mind.

"That's right. It is a very risky procedure. Because if you fail to reassemble his memories, then it'll also cost you your own mind. After all, you will share your mind with a broken one. That's why you need to think carefully. Because you might be able to save him, or you might also end up the same as him." Anzasu said seriously as she looked towards the Jupiter Goddesses hosts.

However, instead of being intimated by the risks that may be involved…

"I understand, Mother." Skuld said in determined expression. "So all that I need to do is to access his own scattered memories to repair his own mind, and all of that will be thru my Goddess powers." Skuld said seriously.

"That's right. But are you sure you're willing to go this far?" Anzasu asked in both worry for her daughter and also surprised after seeing this side of her youngest daughter that she had never saw before.

"Yes." Skuld answered firmly. "He… protected me… my sisters…" Skuld looked towards Belldandy and Urd, "…and my friends…" she said while looking towards the Jupiter Sisters hosts… "And he does despite the fact that he knew that he'll end up on his current condition right now. He always do whatever he can… even at the cost of himself, just to protect those who are important for him…" She continued while remembering a fragment of Naruto's memory when he sacrificed himself to end the Shinobi World War, "…and I can't just accept it… that he'll end up having the same fate right in front of me…"

"…that's why if there's anything that I can do for him… then I'll do it without any 2nd thought. Because just as how important am I for him, he is also a very important person for me…" Skuld said to her Mother with unwavering determination even with few traces of tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'll go as well…" Tenri said as she was able to subconsciously access Diana's power by herself, allowing herself to acquire the same pair of Goddess Wings and Halo without swapping consciousness with her Goddess.

"Same as me…" Ayumi also said, also in the same condition as of Tenri, much to Anzasu's surprise. She then realized that all the human hosts of the Jupiter Sisters were on the same state right now… borrowing the power of their Goddess subconsciously due to their newfound hope and feelings for the blonde Shinobi.

"But…" Anzasu was about to retort however…

"I'm going as well, Mother…" Belldandy also said while smiling towards her mother.

"He's our stupid younger brother… he valued us, even by going as far as to sacrifice himself just for the sake of protecting us…" Urd smiled to her step Mother. "That's why, this is the only thing that we can do for his sake. We want him to realize… that he's not fighting alone…"

Anzasu was surprised after seeing how the power of the Goddesses from two different Heavenly factions was able to synchronize in harmony after expressing the very same feelings just for the sake of a certain person. After all, never in the history, including the Dawn of Time, that these Gods from different Pantheons agreed to help each other just for the sake of the same goal…

Anzasu then looked towards the unconscious Shinobi, making her to smile subconsciously…

'Now I understand why Daimakaicho Hild held you in high regard… I guess I'll just have to believe in them… just like on how much they believed in you.' Anzasu thought within herself. 'Maybe… with the power of the combined Heavenly Pantheons of Jupiter and Norse, we might be able to create a miracle needed to settle everything that was happening right now…'

Peorth and Lind also saw how their Norse Goddess friends believed so much for the Chosen Child. This made them wonder why… since they always thought that Morisato Keiichi was already a rarity among humans on the material world. They then saw Keiichi smiling towards the two of them. As an only ordinary human around, Keiichi decided to sit on the sidelines since he knew that there was nothing much that he could do, especially that Gods and Demons were involved in this case.

"You don't have to be surprised that much…" Keiichi said towards the two Goddess friends. After all, they were already closely acquainted due to the time that they spent together when he and Belldandy were just starting their relationship… "…Naruto is an amazing guy. Above his powers and all, he was capable of doing something that even Goddesses of different Pantheons trust that much on him."

"What do you mean, Keiichi?" Lind asked Keiichi in confusion. Peorth also seemed to have the same inquiry based on her facial expression.

"I also can't say exactly what I mean actually." Keiichi gave a wry smile. He then looked towards the unconscious Naruto while still being surrounded by his Goddess female friends. "It is just that… he can see thru someone's heart without even trying. He can change those people around him for the better. Like what Bell and the others had said, he's like a clumsy younger brother to me as well. You'll understand if you got to know him more."

"Hmm… I guess…" Peorth replied. "After all, he got the trust of these Goddesses from different Pantheons. I guess that really made me interested on who he really is…"

"Well, if that's the case, then we need to decide the things that we must do first. We don't have the luxury of time, especially with those bastards hanging around us." Yusuke said with expression visibly more relaxed after hearing that Naruto can be healed. Same goes for the rest of the Kings and the remaining Saiyans. However, he still can't shake the fact that they were still surrounded by the now regenerating Weiss army that was attacked by Peorth and Lind earlier.

"Like what I've said before, in order for us to fight against that tens of thousands of Weiss, we will need firepower to push them back. And with the two Valkyries aiding us, then we will have more options to go with." Yoko Kurama said seriously.

"In that case, I suggest that the Makai Kings would be the best group to enter Nifheim and fix Nidheig for whatever after effects that it may produce on this reality after Vintage tampered its configuration." Whis said as his godly ki started to burst out, now prepared to cast the Reality Marble for the fighting Saiyan Gods and Hakaishin against the Demon Lords. "And of course, we'll have Son Gohan go with your group since you need support just in case those Vintage summoned beings with planetary destructive level capacity like those Demon Lords. While Son Goten and Trunks will fight individually here in the frontlines to protect the Goddesses against that army of Weiss…"

The Makai Kings nodded in response…

"And since the Valkyries have good combat abilities while also possessing healing powers, I believe that the two of you should provide support for the two Saiyans here." Whis said in a commander-like tone towards Peorth and Lind. Peorth was about to retort about them being vanguards of the Tanemakaicho, but Anzasu signaled her that it was alright. And besides, they knew that Whis wasn't just an ordinary god from another Universe. He was the master of the 7th Universe' Hakaishin. So battles like these were nothing new on his field. "Haqua was projecting the true Fuzetsu right now, so Raizen will be the one to watch her back. I'll handle the Reality Marble needed so the Saiyan Gods and Beerus-sama can go all out against those Gods. And what's left…"

Whis then looked towards Anzasu, the Norse Sisters, and Jupiter-Goddess empowered girls, and the unconscious Shinobi. The Tanemakaicho and the Hakaishin-sensei nodded to each other, as if understanding their current role…

"Yes. Leave the rest to me." Anzasu smiled gracefully towards Whis.

"Please make sure that he'll come back, Tanemakaicho-sama." Son Gohan said politely to the Tanemakaicho. Anzasu just replied with a wordless, graceful smile.

"It looks like we'll need to fight alongside each other even if this is just the first time that we've met." Goten smirked towards Peorth.

"Right. That's why try to not get in our way." Peorth replied in a snobbish way.

"It seemed like we were being underestimated, Goten." Trunks said, prompting his best friend to go Super Saiyan.

"As long as we do what we need to do during battles, the matter of being underestimated won't mean anything." Lind said as she and Peorth stood behind the Saiyan best friends. The four of them were now glaring towards the dashing army of Weiss with determined smirk on their faces…

"LET"S GO!" The Saiyan duo and the two Valkyries dashed towards the army of Weiss to initiate a massive battle against the powerful army of Weiss…

On the other hand, Anzasu simply waved her hand to create a portal to Nifheim where the three Makai Kings and Gohan can enter. The four nodded to each other, then looked towards Naruto as the Jupiter Goddess sisters were now surrounding him. The unconscious Shinobi was currently lying on the ground in the middle of a complex magic circle generated by Minerva and Mercurius. Chanting mystical words as commanded by the Tanemakaicho, the Jupiter Goddesses created a magic emblem that reflected on the Fuzetsu'd clouds. The magic emblem formed a hexagon with the Jupiter Sisters standing on each corners.

The Norse Sisters, on the other hand, activated their full Goddess as they flew and landed within the hexagonal magic emblem. By chanting their own spell instructed by the Tanemakaicho, the Norse Sister trio created their own magic emblem within the Jupiter Sisters emblem in a form of a triangle, with them also standing on each corners of it…

"Amazing…" Keiichi muttered in awe as the powers of the Goddesses from two different Heavenly factions started to meld and sync as one. Tanemakaicho then also flew above the chanting Goddesses and positioned herself in the middle of the Heavenly magical circle. She then descended down towards Naruto, then made the Shinobi float using her own godly powers.

"Now, Goddesses… time for all of you to show the true power of your feelings… empower your divine might with the power of your love for this young man… express your true feelings for him… and let him know how important he is for you!" Anzasu yelled in an angelic tone.

Tenri, Kanon, Tsukiyo, Yui, Shiori and Ayumi then looked towards Naruto, each of them in their own, affectionate way towards him. Belldandy and Urd then does the same for their adopted younger brother. While Skuld opened her arms wide, releasing her powers at full might for the sake of her beloved contract partner… as the other Goddesses followed her lead, allowing their ethereal Goddess Wings to bloom

"Make sure that you'll wake-up that dumbass back. He still owes me a proper fight." Yusuke said towards the Goddesses. Yoko and Hiei simply nodded to the Goddesses while Gohan gave a Son-style salute. Raizen than simply stepped back while nodding towards Yusuke. All of them now have their own respective tasks that they need to do. And right… for them to stop whatever New Hell and Vintage was planning, they'll need the combined power of the Goddesses and the Shinobi.

On the other hand…

"Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto-san…"

"Uzumaki…"

Each of the Jupiter Sisters hosts muttered their own way of calling the blonde Shinobi, with both pleading and affectionate expressions on their faces… This young man changed each of them for the better… making themselves strive their hardest to start dreaming on their own… trying to chase his broad back… that's why they never have second thoughts the moment that they knew that the Shinobi can be saved by the powers of the Goddesses within them… because they don't want to lose these growing feelings that they have for him within them…

'Wait for me… wait for us… you were always fighting for the sake of protecting those who are important for you... you protected us away from harm… But this time, it is our turn to show you… how important you are… for me… for every one of us…' Skuld thought, not knowing that the other Jupiter Sisters were thinking the same. But she knew… all of them knew… that their feelings for him were resonating with their Heavenly powers right here and now…

…for the sake of their beloved Shinobi…

"Please save Uzumaki… Everyone…" Haqua muttered with a small smile while currently maintaining the true Fuzetsu…

"Finally…" Whis smirked after seeing the power of the Goddesses activating to revive the fallen ' staff then glowed, allowing him to activate the Reality Marble for Beerus, Goku, Vegetta and their respective Demonic Deity opponents to be transferred in a makeshift pocket dimension where they can release their full God powers without holding back…

"That took a while, Whis." Beerus smirked in a distance…

"For the first time since forever, I can finally fight without holding back!" Goku said in angered but excited tone.

"And we'll see these so-called gods can fare against us!" Vegetta yelled. The trio of gods from the 7th Universe then released their God-level powers in front of their Demonic Deity opponents while the Deities did the same. With the Reality Marble finally activating, the clashing godly auras between the two god factions became the final scene that Raizen saw before they disappeared and sent to a makeshift pocket dimension created by Whis… the Reality Marble…

Raizen then looked around. He saw the younger Saiyan duo fighting with the two Valkyries against the Army of Weiss. He also so the closing portal where his descendant along with the other two Makai Kings and Son Gohan entered to proceed towards the Daimakaicho's palace. He also saw how Haqua and Whis were maintaining their respective and Fuzetsu and Reality Marble spells. On the other side, he saw how the Tanemakaicho amplifying the powers of the Jupiter and Norse Goddesses to repair the broken mindscape of the Shinobi… Kaguya's descendant… Uzumaki Naruto…

"So I take it that I am the last line of defense to protect the Goddesses… tch…" Raizen said in annoyed tone. But he once again glared towards Naruto. "Just like on how Yusuke awakened my power during his supposed death… this will be the perfect time for Kaguya to awaken her own power within that kid and initiate her own revival using the kid as a vessel… and no doubt… the child's power will awaken… signaling the activation of Kaguya's own Atavism of the Mazoku…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Son Goku, Vegetta, and Beerus were now levitating mid-air while facing the three Demonic Deities of Nefheim. Despite having demonic facial features, it was still visible that the Demonic Deities were surprised after seeing themselves suddenly teleported in an unknown mirror world…<p>

"So this is Whis' Reality Marble…" Vegetta said in awe as he looked around along with Goku. They can sense that they were currently in a special pocket dimension manifested by Whis… in a planet about Jupiter's size with no signs of life… nothing more than a wasteland…

"Right. And with this, as long as Whis can maintain the Reality Marble, we can go all out against these Demon Gods without thinking of those little Goddess girls that we need to protect." Beerus said.

"That's good to hear. Because my rage was urging me to go all out against these Demon bastards." Goku said seriously as he glared towards the Demonic God trio.

**"****GGGRRROOOAAAHHH!"** The Demon Gods roared at the same time, with gust of wind that indicated their rage after experiencing something out oif norm for them…

"Let's entrust the other things to the others. For now, we need to do what we need to do. After all, this was the reason why we went here on the 7th Universe in the first place, right…?" Beerus said, flaring his godly purple-colored ki.

"Hmph…" Vegetta simply hummed.

"Right…! A battle that we wanted to unleash the full power of our current level! HAAA!" Goku yelled along with Vegetta to power-up their Saiyan beyond God form. The god trio of the 7th Universe then dashed in full might against the Demonic Gods of Nifheim…

Thus began… the clash of the gods…

* * *

><p><em>-Memory Projection-<em>

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_Why does everyone always treat me like this? What have I ever done to deserve being treated like this?' A voice of a young child echoed over the dark horizons within the Goddesses field of vision… the younger voice of the person that they have thought that they already knew so much…_

_The Goddesses then saw each other thru their Goddess presence. They were currently within a void of darkness… with no signs of anything… just pure darkness…_

_'__So we are already currently within Naruto's mindscape…' Urd said while looking around in wary._

_'__His mind… was severely damaged if its pitch dark like this…' Belldandy said in worry for the blonde Shinobi._

_'__Everyone…' Skuld smiled warmly towards the Jupiter Sisters hosts who were levitating with her within the dark mindscape._

_'__Hai…' Tenri nodded along with Kanon, Tsukiyo, Yui, Shiori and Ayumi, each of them smiling as if they understood each others' feelings…_

_'__Goddesses, held hands together and channel your true feelings for the Chosen Child… let the light of your feelings and emotion illumintate this dark void of his shattered mind… and repair it by accessing his own memories…' Tanemakaicho Anzasu's voice echoed despite her not being present togetehr with them within Naruto's broken mind…_

_The Goddesses complied immediately as they held their hands, forming a circle between them, and then released their Goddess powers within them…_

_A bright light then suddenly filled their field of vision… Then, the Goddesses found themselves floating above an unfamiliar place, a Village to be exact… They then realized that they were seemingly just floating invisible ethereal figures on this realm as the people of that Village didn't seem to notice their presence as they levitate just above the town…_

_It was currently night time… a seemingly simple, peaceful Village was having a seemingly normal night life. The sky is clear and the moon illuminates the dark sky… the wind shuffled the leaves of tress within the vast forest that was located on the outskirts of the Village. All in all, everything is so simple and calm…_

_It was then that the girls noticed that several individuals were moving in hi-speed on top of the home's rooftops… each of them wearing the same forehead protector with leaf-style symbol that their favorite blonde Shinobi also used to wear…_

_"__Those are… Shinobis… That means that we are currently on his' home town… Konohagakure no Sato…" Skuld said, enough for the other Goddesses to hear._

_"__So we really are… currently within his memory world…" Belldandy muttered._

_However, all of a sudden, a massive giant fox with nine tails appeared out of nowhere. The Goddesses felt that the fox was filled with nothing but malice. The Villagers saw the destruction incarnate, thus making them feel overwhelming fear, unable to do anything against the sudden appearance of the Bijuu. Some were able to run away from their lives… but a single swipe of one of the Nine-Tailed Fox's massive tails was more than enough to destroy a major part of the Village, killing a lot of people and producing massive collateral damage…_

_"__What kind of beast is that?" Tenri said in fear as she looked towards the malice-driven Kyuubi…_

* * *

><p><em>-Memory Projection Cut-<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto groggily woke up. He can still feel huge amounts of pain all over his head. He then quickly tried to remember everything that happened that lead him to his current situation. It is then that he realized that his mind was still in a mess. He can clearly remember everything… but the more that he thought about it, the more that he felt that his mind was about to collapse.<p>

He can then feel the warm sensation all over him. It is a very warm sensation that was seemingly providing his mind the strength needed to recover itself from the major damage it received after countering the Recall Notice of Valhala. He can clearly feel the familiar warmth… enough for him to smile in relief. After all, the warmth was the combined power of the Jupiter and Norse Goddesses that he swore to protect. And if he can feel their power melding simultaneously to 'heal' his broken mindscape, then that simply means that he was able to successfully protect the girls against Vintage's current evil schemes…

'I'm glad that everyone was alright. Now then…'

As he stood up, it is then that he realized that he was on an unfamiliar ground, entirely different from his usual mindscape. Instead of dark atmosphere and water surface, he found himself standing in a seemingly plain land with nothing but mountains and rock formation. This made the Shinobi immediately prepare for anything worst that might happen…

'What's with this place…? Even with my mind damaged, I should've been on my mindscape… along with Kurama…' The moment that Naruto muttered his trusted partner's name, he then remembered something dangerous that made him feel shiver run down his very spine…

_"__You don't need to worry, my young descendant. The Juubi... is fine…" _The familiar female godly voice echoed on the plain land.

"…!" Naruto immediately looked towards the source of the godly female voice… and he saw the Chakra Goddess, floating a few tens of meters behind him. She had neutral expression with a small hint of amusement while looking at him, as if watching a toddler who was trying to learn to walk on his own. Naruto immediately remembered that during the time that he was fighting against the Heavenly Recall Notice, he was drawing out more and more of his inner Chakra that allowed Kaguya to resurface on his mindscsape. Juubi Kurama retaliated on her presence, but despite the already godly power of his Bijuu partner, it was still defeated easily by the Mother of All Chakra… "Otsutsuki Kaguya…!"

_"…__It seemed that just like the Juubi, you're also wary of my presence." _Kaguya said, again without any hint of emotion, her third eye closed.

"Where am I? What happened to my mindscape?! What did you do to Kurama?!" Naruto yelled angrily.

_"__Yelling won't get you anywhere." _Kaguya blurred and reappeared right in front of Naruto, surprising the Shinobi. That speed shown by the Rabbit Goddess could easily rival Hiraishin, but she did that without any special markings like that of the said jutsu. Naruto immediately jumped away from her in response and drew a Hiraishin kunai by instinct. Kaguya's presence was more than enough to make him tremble in intimidation and fear, reminiscing the same feeling when he first saw two Jounins fighting against each other with him being a newbie Genin (Kakashi vs Zabuza Rd1). Kaguya wasn't displaying ill intent, but at the same time, Naruto can feel that if he does anything careless, he can easily be obliterated despite all the powers that he already had…

"Answer me! Where is Kura…!?" Naruto stopped yelling towards Kaguya as a dark shadow from above him covered the field where he and Kaguya were currently standing. He immediately looked up, and much to his surprise, he saw a celestial body similar to a moon, with Juubi Kurama pinned on it with multiple stakes all over its tails and body while also chained tightly by Chakra Chains from head to tails (similar on how the Kyuubi was sealed within Uzumaki Kushina).

**"****Naruto…!?" **Juubi Kurama spoke telepathically towards Naruto with weakened voice. **"Be careful against her…!"**

"Kurama…!" Naruto yelled in worry for his Bijuu partner. He then immediately traced his connection with Juubi Kurama's Chakra. And much to his surprise, their link wasn't really affected. He can feel that he can still tap and meld his own Chakra properly with Juubi Kurama without any problems like any ordinary Jinchuuriki. It was clear that Kaguya didn't do any alterations against his Jinchuuriki seal.

This made Naruto narrow his eyes towards Kaguya. Being confused is a big understatement while facing Kaguya. She clearly had her own objectives why she was within his mindscape. But if she really wanted to take over his body, wouldn't it be best for her to do something against his Bijuu partner?

_"__The Juubi was quite in a rage so I just disciplined him a little bit." _Kaguya said with a small smile towards Naruto. _"And as for your question where you currently are, this is one of my own dimensions. I have used my eye to summon my Genesis Dimension and overlap your crumbling mind."_

"…!" Naruto hanged his mouth in surprise. "…you can summon… your own dimension… and use your power to rewrite reality…?"

_"__Indeed. Now then… I still am wondering how you were able to tame the Juubi, young one." _Kaguya spoke as she approached Naruto, defying gravity thru levitation.

"Kurama is my trustworthy friend. We became friends and I didn't tame him like a wild animal!" Naruto replied while immediately releasing above Rikudo Sennin-level Chakra.

_"__A trustworthy friend, huh… you really are indeed an interesting person… Uzumaki Naruto." _Kaguya replied like a doting grandmother to her grandson.

"Then let me show you something more interesting…!" Naruto threw the Hiraishin kunai on his hand sharply towards Kaguya's head. The Chakra Goddess however just released potent Chakra that created massive gust of wind, thus deflecting the Hiraishin kunai. However, much to Kaguya's amusement, she saw another Hiraishin kunai right behind the first kunai that she had just deflected… a Shadow Shuriken technique using a kunai…

"NINPOU: KUNAI BAIKA NO JUTSU _(Ninja Art: Kunai Double-Size Technique)_!" Naruto immediately used a jutsu to increase the size of the Hiraishin kunai to gargantuan version. However, Kaguya simply grabbed the blade of the massive Hiraishin kunai with her bare right hand. Kaguya then immediately used her Chakra Absorbing ability to absorb the Chakra used to increase the size of the kunai.

**"****Be careful, Naruto! She can absorb all kinds of Ninjutsu! Or basically, she can absorb Chakra!" **Juubi Kurama roared with his body still in bind in a moon-like celestial body. **"If you'll attack her with offensive jutsu, you'll need to catch her off guard! And for you to do that, you'll need my full power to deal significant damage against her!"** The Juubi roared, feeling the connection with his Jinchuurki still intact as it used to despite him being in bind.

"Yeah! In that case…!" Naruto then used Hiraishin on the Flying Thunder God kunai that he doubled the size. He then charged his fists with Rikudo Sennin-level Chakra… then…

"If Ninjutsu won't work on you, then we'll go with Taijutsu!" Naruto yelled as his eyes transformed similar to that of Toad eyes… indicating him entering Sage Mode after a long time. "SENPOU: TAIJUTSU RENGE: HIRUDORA _(Sage Art: Lotus Taijutsu: Afternoon Tiger)_!"

Naruto clasped both his fists with his fingers positioned in complex formation, then fired a massive Taijutsu attack right in front of Kaguya. The attack itself was created from massive air pressure in the form of a tiger-head. And the movement of the Taijutsu attack created massive amounts of shockwave that could shook an entire continent with just its sheer gust if done in the real world…

Kaguya smirked after seeing the Chakra-level of her descendant. That was the very reason itself why she was able to manifest within this boy's body. And now, the boy immediately performed a jutsu that can easily overwhelm her. However…

The Chakra Goddess simply stretched her right hand forward, then released a massive Chakra Arm to block the gigantic tiger-head, Taijutsu attack. Kaguya can sense that this attack had enough power to shatter the moon. That's why she relented with an attack that could also rival the potency of this attack…

The Chakra Arm and the Hirudora clashed, creating a massive explosion that wrecked 1/4th of the Genesis Dimension. The sheer shockwave from the impact created a gargantuan crater with depth that could easily fit a moon and a half. The part of the planet of the Genesis Dimension then became filled with gust with lots of falling country-sized rock debris while also creating massive tornadoes as an after effect of the impact.

Kaguya then immediately activated her Byakugan. With the power of the White-Eyes and her sensing prowess to the highest caliber, the Rabbit Goddess was able to 'see' and 'sense' the Shinobi's current location. The Shinobi, on the other hand, saw that his powerful attack just got cancelled out by a simply Chakra Arm from Kaguya…

"The Senjutsu-empowered Hirudora used with above-RikudoSennin-level Chakra… was cancelled out just like that…?" The Shinobi said in surprise… "In that case…" He then performed a lot of hand seals in lightning speed. "I need more Chakra! SHISHO TENKETSU _(Pressure Points of Harm and Death)_!"

In that instance, Kaguya then felt a sudden increase on Naruto's Chakra-level... as he removed the Chakra restrictions of his Tenketsu to increase the power and potency of his Chakra. Then… "HACHIMON TONKI NO JIN: SHIMON _(Eight Gates Released Formation: Gate of Death)_!" The Shinobi immediately kicked his physical prowess up exponentially as he unlocked the physical limiters of a Shinobi's body… With the combination of Shisho Tenketsu and Gate of Death, the Shinobi acquired godly Chakra and Physical Parameters while still in Sage Mode and reached levels around Kaguya current level herself.

Using even a single one of Shisho Tenketsu and/or Eight Gates does great strain on any users who will use the techniques. Both techniques will lead to the death of the user in a few minutes once they were activated. However, due to Naruto's advanced physiques being an Uzumaki with Bijuu Cells, being a JuubiJinchuuriki of the Shinju-empowered Ten-Tails, the Shinobi acquired physical parameters that won't receive any drawbacks on using the two ultimate power-ups.

_"__Really interesting… you have this much power on your own… yet you only choose to protect your friends?" _Kaguya said towards the Shinobi.

"Of course I will! I made it this far for the sake of protecting those who are important for me!" Naruto replied fiercely. "What about you!? Why are you doing all this?!"

_"__Because I need to prove something… to this world… and to my people…" _Kaguya replied with serene expression.

"…prove something?" Naruto muttered in surprise. He then remembered about Kaguya's story regarding Raizen… about her being a kind and peace-living Goddess turning into that of a violent being feared by even most powerful beings of this reality. "What do you want to prove?"

_"__It has nothing to do with you. All that I want for now is to gain more power for me to achieve what I need to do. And with you being the vessel of my revival will definitely make all my goals come to reality." _Kaguya replied sternly. _"A child like you who was using such kind of power lightly cannot wield my power… that power within you, along with my power… can change the flow of reality. That's why it should be used responsibly, not just for some personal whim of protecting people for his own personal sake."_

"I don't want to hear that coming from someone who got obsessed on using her own power just for the sake of her own goal!" Naruto yelled as he flared his Chakra around his body like that of potent blue flame. Passively using Chakra Immersion and Chakra Honor to maximize the power of his jutsus using the most minimum Chakra possible… "NINPOU: FUUTON: CHAKRA DORAIBU _(Ninja Art: Wind Release: Chakra Drive)_!" Naruto then converted his full godly Chakra into that of Wind Element.

_"__Converting your entire Chakra into Wind Element that will also exponentially increasing the power of your offensive Wind jutsus on that level is quite… impressive." _Kaguya muttered as she released multiple bone protrusions on her back. _"But with you already knowing that I can just absorb your Ninjutsus, and you're technically talentless in Genjutsus, how do you intend to use your Wind-empowered Chakra and Eight Gates-empowered physiques?"_

"If Ninjutsu won't work against you, and Taijutsu won't have that much effect on you due to your speed and Byakugan… then how about I use Senjutsu-enhanced Nintaijutsu!" Naruto yelled as he further released his Chakra. He then dashed towards Kaguya with speed also rivaling that of Hiraishin with his fists clad with potent Senjutsu-enhanced strength…

_"__Nintaijutsu… huh…?"_Kaguya simply mumbled in wonder. She then gave a nostalgic smile towards the young Shinobi. _"Stubborn like Hagoromo… with creativity of Hamura… you really are my descendant." _Then, a bone protrusion started to grow from both her palms in preparation for any of Naruto's attacks.

**"****Be careful against those bones!" **Juubi Kurama warned his Jinchuuriki. **"Once those things were able to stab you, you're a goner!"**

"Yeah. Thanks for the clear explanation!" Naruto yelled in sarcasm. After all, they don't need any complicated explanations right now. Naruto trusts Kurama with his life. So all that he needs to do is to listen to his partner's advice.

The two godly Chakra-users blurred and clashed with Naruto parrying the 'mysterious bones' with Hiraishin kunai on his left hand. Kaguya however, was aiming directly at Naruto's Tenketsu points with her bone weapons. But since Naruto has enough knowledge about Chakra Circulatory System's Tenketsu points, he knew how to parry Kaguya's attacks with his own Chakra-enhanced weapon.

"…!" After successfully repelling a Juuken attack from Kaguya, Naruto charged his right hand with godly level of Chakra, then thrust it directly towards Kaguya. "SENPOU: UZUMAKI NINTAIJUTSU: KAZERYUJIN NO TOIKI _(Sage Art: Whirlpool Battle Style: Wind Dragon God's Sigh)_!" The Shinobi then fired a large orb of Nintaijutsu attack created from pure Senjutsu-empowered potent Wind Chakra and physical strength equipped with razor sharp wind blades.

"TOMOGOROSHI NO HAIKOTSU: HAKKESHO KAITEN _(Ash-Killing Bones: Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)_!" Kaguya relented by using a Hyuuga signature Taijutsu… but with the Chakra sphere created by the Juuken having a special effect that will disintegrate anything that will came contact with it due to the nature of Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu. The collision between two attacks created massive explosion again on the Genesis Dimension's main planet with shockwave that could produce enormous amount of destruction if done in the real world.

Kaguya then immediately prepared her stance, knowing that her descendant will take advantage of the situation to attack her. And she was right. She was surrounded by enormous number of Kage Bunshins, their right hands clad with godly level of Chakra.

"UZUMAKI GOSEN RENDAN _(Uzumaki 5k Combo)_!" The 5000 Kage Bunshin then prepared to attack Kaguya in a formation where all of them can definitely land an attack against her… but…

_"__Using such level of power… for nothing but violence and battles…" _Kaguya muttered to herself as the thousands of clones inched closer towards her. _"In the end, this young descendant of mine will use this power for the sake of battles and conflicts alone… he will only be used by those who aimed for destruction… and he will end up being thrown away like a worthless monster… just like what happened to me…"_

In that instance, the delicate slit on her forehead opened… revealing a red eye with Rinnegan pattern along with 9 Sharingan tomoe on the three inner ripple pattern… while also increasing her Chakra to exponential levels…

_"__That's why I won't allow him to be used… and I won't allow my powers to be used for destruction once again… Not in this Reality… not in the Shinobi World… and I'll use this boy and my power… to prove that I am not the monster that they thought I am… even if it means that I have to take over this boy's body! And with the power of the Chakra Fruit that I have gained from the Shinobi World, I'll definitely make sure to change everything…AMENOMINAKA: GRAVITY DIMENSION!" _Kaguya's 3rd eye… the RinneSharingan… glowed at full might…

All of a sudden, Naruto and the Bunshins realized that all of them were sent to a new dimension. And before they can even comprehend what just happened, the clones who are about to land their attack on Kaguya felt something heavy pulling them down to the ground. Without any warning, all of them fell to the ground due to the massive gravity pull of the new dimension where all of them were sent by Kaguya.

And due to the charged godly amount of Chakra equipped on the hands of each clone, the moment that they landed on the Gravity-heavy ground created huge impact that triggered the Chakra explosion between each clones, once again creating gigantic craters that made that part of the dimension looked like that of the moon due to the scattered craters around it…

"Is this Genjutsu…?! No… that should be impossible since I am immune against Genjutsu! That means… all of these are real… she really can summon her own dimension…" Naruto muttered after seeing all his 5000 clones dispersed like nothing. His real body however was able to hold on its own due to his high level physical parameters with activated 8 Gates and Sage Mode. Naruto then noticed the Kaguya's newly opened third eye… "An eye with powers surpassing that of the Rinnegan… Her powers clearly increased to an entirely different dimension with just the activation of that eye. "Naruto gritted his teeth.

_"__When you acquire power, everyone always thought that it will either be them using that power, or the power will going to use them." _Kaguya said in a monologue, but enough for Naruto to hear. _"But little do they know, either of the two options will only make anyone being slave to their powers. If you use your power for the sake of your own, then that simply means you are letting yourself being used by that power."_

"What the hell is she talking about?" Naruto muttered. "Power is needed because conflict will never disappear. I would rather use my power to protect those who are important for me than having a power without doing anything!"

_"__In the end, just like me, you will always end up being used… as a tool for a never-ending cycle of battles and hatred..." _Kaguya said in a decisive, as-a-matter-of-fact tone. _"Unless you will realize what I'm telling you, then I'll have no other choice but to take over your body!"_

"I don't know what leads you to the point why you're thinking like that, but let me ask you just one question…" Naruto said while he access more Senjutsu, allowing him to enter Transcended Sage Mode… making him acquire similar facial markings to that of Hashirama's Sage Mode while combining it with his Toad Sage markings. Kaguya can now feel the exponential increase on Naruto's Chakra once again. "…have you ever experienced having important people that you need to protect…? …people who have accepted you as who you are… regardless of your kind and power… people who saw you as who you are… not what you are?"

Kaguya's mind then flashed to his younger brother, Raizen… his angered and rage-filled expression before she was forcefully thrown on the dimension rift… then she also remembered the face of her two 'sons' created from her own power… the way that she looked at her while fighting with all their power against her…

_"__I have… and those same people who are important for me drove me to become like this… that's why I can no longer entrust anyone with my power… and I'll do everything in my power for me not to be used ever again… even if I have to revive myself and use you, my descendant… who's the Atavism of my own power!"_

Juubi Kurama then looked towards Kaguya in sympathy… reminiscing his past memories…

**"****She's… just like me… like us… before…" **Juubi Kurama muttered to Naruto thru telepathy. Kurama was also teleported to the Gravity Dimension along with his Jinchuuriki, but still pinned on a moon-like structure levitating on the atmosphere. **"Throughout the history of the Shinobi World… I was being used by the likes of Madara… treated as a monster by my Jinchuurikis… and even by Demons by the Hidden Villages that I attacked while being controlled. She lost her trust on the world… that's why she intended to detach herself from reality using her own power…"**

"Yeah… I know the feel, Kurama." Naruto said while bracing himself as he was controlling multiple power-ups at the same time. Naruto then started to remember his sad, painful childhood life… the age of his life that he just wanted to bury deep within him…

* * *

><p><em>-Memory Projection-<em>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Can't we do anything against that monster?" Yui asked, seemingly horrified after seeing a large amount of people dying in front of them as the Kyuubi continued its rampage._

_"__We can't… All of us here can't do anything about this. After all, everything that we are seeing right now was just parts of his memories… What we are seeing is already about the past… and we shouldn't have the power to change and alter it." Mars replied to her host as the other Jupiter Sisters can also view what their hosts can see thru their linked visions._

_"__But to think that such a thing… happened on his own world…" Diana muttered as she braced herself after seeing another hundreds of citizens and Shinobi dying from the Nine Tails rampage._

_Then, an old man that the Villagers and Shinobi called as the 3__rd__ Hokage arrived. And with his impressive abilities and techniques along with the combined efforts of several elite Shinobi assisting him, they were able to drive away the Nine Tails out of the Village. The elite group of Shinobi and the 3__rd__ Hokage continued to hold the beast back, not only to prevent the further destruction of the Village, but also for as if they were waiting for someone to arrive to fight with them. Until a massive toad landed on top of the Nine-Tails to halt the beasts movements. On top of the massive toad's head stood a man with 4__th__ Hokage insignia written on the back of his white robe with dignified posture, emitting authority over everyone that was looking towards him._

_"__Those two powerful Shinobi who was able to fight the Nine Tails… were called Hokage… the most powerful Shinobi of the Hidden Village… the same stature as of… him…" Urd explained for the Jupiter Sisters and their hosts, much to their surprise. After all, the blonde whiskered Shinobi introduced himself as the Hokage of his Hidden Village during the time that he arrived… on the current reality… "That's right. That blonde of a knucklehead is a Hokage on his age… someone who swore to protect his Village and its people against treats like this no matter what…"_

_"__I can't believe it…" Shiori muttered, remembering the details of his novel that the two of them were writing together…_

_"__So he really is… an important person from his home world…" Tsukiyo muttered with newfound respect as she remembered him and his infectious smile._

_"__And now that you have said it, if you will look closely, that 4__th__ Hokage person seemed to have a lot of physical similarities to him…" Vulcanus said while looking towards Minato Namikaze…_

_The 4__th__ Hokage then saw the enormous damage that the Nine-Tails had inflicted on the Village along with the huge amount of lives that were lost due to its rampage. Realizing what he needs to do, the 4__th__ Hokage decided to take all the matters on his own to protect his beloved Village. Disappearing in a flash, the Goddesses found themselves being teleported as well, now levitating on top of the nearest mountain range from Konoha. There, they saw the weakened 4__th__ Hokage and a woman with long, red hair carrying a toddler… with whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks…_

_"__That… was him…!" Ayumi yelled after seeing a cute, innocent baby incarnate of the blonde knucklehead. However, they cannot enjoy looking towards the whiskered toddler due to the fact that the Nine-Tails was still around; his gargantuan body was bounded by Chakra Chains courtesy of the red-haired woman… The Goddesses then saw that the 4__th__ Hokage and her wife are arguing against each other quite seriously…_

_The 4__th__ Hokage then sighed as the red-haired woman fell silent, as if the woman finally accepted defeat on their argument. The 4__th__ Hokage then started doing complex hand seals, summoning a Shinigami-like figure that ripped the Hokage's soul along with half of the powers of the Nine-Tails. The Fox seemed to retaliate after losing half of its powers as he aimed to attack the family with his huge claw. But the Kyuubi's main aim was towards the whiskered toddler who was still asleep despite the current predicament that their family was currently experiencing._

_But the red-haired woman and the 4__th__ Hokage however protected their son by using their bodies as shield against the attacking claw of the Nine Tails. The two parents got impaled brutally, their injuries were so fatal that they were now beyond saving, much to the horror of the Goddess girls. But the 4__th__ Hokage was still able to perform the appropriate seals to seal the other half of the Nine-Tails within his child… as if entrusting his son with something important…_

_While the mother… even with her body filled with pain due to the fatal wound that she had, in her dying breath… she continued to express how much she love her own son…_

_"__Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering… but please don't lose yourself… Remember who you are… Find a goal… a dream that will forge your path… and don't ever give up until you reached that dream…"_

_Kushina then trembled in pain and sorrow, not because of her physical damage, but because of the fact that she won't be by her son's side to watch over him as he grow up…_

_"…__There… There's so much more that I want to say to you… to teach you… I wanted to stay with you… I love you… Even with us not being together… all that I can ever wish for right now… is to have my love for you reach you… Naruto…"_

_Minato then smiled towards his newborn son… the child that he entrusted his dreams with… the child who will inherit his own will and dream…_

_"__Naruto… this is your Dad… Remember… that I'll always believe in you. And listen… to your motor-mouth mother…" Minato said with a faint smile towards the toddler… their final farewell to their beloved son… before their final breath and sealing the Nine-Tailed Fox within him…_

_The Goddesses cannot help but cry after seeing a tragedy right in front of them… The child didn't only lose his parents on the exact day that he was born, but he was also burdened with a very heavy, serious task even with only half an hour after his birth… for being the container of a malevolent beast that can annihilate the entire Hidden Village in a single instance…_

_"__This is just… so painful…" Kanon muttered as she wiped her sad tears… "…his childhood… was already taken away from him… without even feeling the love of his parents for him…" She said, voicing the same reaction and opinion of all the girls who were with her on the memory…_

_Then, another light flashed into their field of vision… once again sending them into another part of his shattered memory…_

* * *

><p><em>The whiskered toddler was now a young, 6 yr-old boy. He was running away with mischievous expression on his face… After all, he did something stupid again that made an old man and its family angry at him. He continued to run until he subconsciously reached the marketplace of the Hidden Village that was currently bustling with people… one of the actual places in the entire Village that he has always been avoiding ever since the time that he learned to start thinking of his own…<em>

_And of course, everyone in the marketplace looked at the whiskered-boy. But not with gentle eyes suitable for his learning age… it was more of a cold, frightening eyes… as if they are not seeing him as a child… but something dangerous… something a kin to a beast… or even that of a murderer… that's why the moment that the young kid approached the crowd, the crowd was divided right on the path where the boy was about to walk… as if they were avoiding a very dangerous person carrying a fatal plague that could kill someone even just by looking at him… _

_This was the reality that he came to realize… this was the first thing that he ever learned on his life… learning the fact that his entire beloved Hidden Village hated him that much…_

_And for whatever reason… he didn't know…_

_His young mind thought that it was just natural. But as times passed, things never changed. He was being avoided, being ignored at best, all the time. And each time that his eyes would meet with anyone, they will look at him with disgusted, cold eyes… even if he didn't do anything wrong against them…_

_'__Why does everyone always treat me like this? What have I ever done to deserve being treated like this?' The boy asked as he gripped his fists tightly. He then ran away from the judging crowd… he ran away as far as his tiny legs could carry him… "Why does… everyone doesn't want to acknowledge my existence…?!"_

_Feeling that he finally reached his physical limit as a child, the boy sat on one of the dark alleyways of the Village… the dark place that will always act as his sanctuary each time that he was experiencing this same painful realization… The painful feeling that was entirely different than being alone… It was a painful feeling that everyone around him… was making him feel like he really is alone…_

_He then looked up towards the night sky… 'What should I do? Just what… am I?' The boy muttered with heavy tears falling down his eyes. He kept on asking himself… what should he do so the Village can acknowledge his existence…? If the Village doesn't want to acknowledge him, then why does he continue to cling into this non-existent hope of his that someday, the Village will soon acknowledge him as who he is? Wouldn't it be better if… he would just walk away from this damn Village and live a life somewhere where no one would treat him like that of a dangerous beast?_

_As he slowly succumbed to darkness… the boy then subconsciously looked towards the Hokage Monument, the mountain cliff where the faces of the four generational Hokage were carved as a symbol of them continuously watching the Village that they swore to protect… The boy then specifically looked towards the carved face of the man who protected the Village against the rampaging Nine-Tails at the cost of his own life years ago… the 4th Hokage…_

_With him growing up without someone that he can call as parents, family, relatives or even as friends, the only relationship that he had with the Village was this feeling of being hated by them with him not knowing any reason behind it. While looking on the face of the 4th Hokage's monument, the child subconsciously muttered… 'How come the Hokage was well-respected? Maybe because they are strong. I guess I also need to become strong like him…' The boy muttered towards the 4th Hokage's carved face, not knowing that the Hokage that he was admiring was his own father… 'Maybe if I became as strong as the 4th Hokage… then… the Village will acknowledge me!' The boy's dead eyes suddenly now filled with determination…_

_"__I see… That's why I need to do my best and become strong… so one day… I'll become a strong Hokage that will surpass all the previous Hokage! And once I do that, the Villagers will no longer hate me!" The boy grinned to himself… feeling like he was splashed with a bucket of cold water that sooth his slowly succumbing feelings back to his usual determined self… After all, he finally found a dream that he can pursue on his own… not because he just wanted to become the strongest on the Village… but all for the sake of his dream that someday, the Village will acknowledge him as who he is…_

_The Goddesses, especially Skuld, cannot help but shook is sadness as tears once again ran down from her eyes along with the other Goddesses… They saw another painful fragment of his past… enough for them to feel the same pain that the boy was feeling during that part of the memory…_

_"__I know that he became strong because he wanted to be acknowledged by his beloved Village… but I didn't know that it was this much…" Skuld said while wiping down the tears from her eyes. "His motivation… was actually more of a desperation… just for the sake of his dream… to be acknowledged…"_

_"__He was treated as a beast… no, a Demon… because of things that were out of his control…" Urd muttered, trying to be strong but her tears also betrayed her. "…yet he never succumbed to darkness and continued to persevere just by sheer wil…"_

_"__Humans have fragile feelings… They know fear, and for them to get over their own fear, they'll need to point it against something that cannot do anything against it… and in their case, it was him…" Belldandy summarized what she saw, her feelings were mixed even for a forgiving Goddess like her…_

_The Goddesses tried to absorb the painful memory that they saw from the young boy… as another flash once again filled their field of vision that send them to another part of his memory…_

* * *

><p><em>The saw the whiskered-kid, now as a 12-yr-old boy, running away with a large scroll equipped on his back… his face filled with anxiety and anger. He don't know where he should run to, to hide to… he doesn't really have anywhere to go to begin with… especially after learning the entire truth from the Chuunin named Mizuki who used him to steal the forbidden scroll that he was carrying behind him…<em>

_He can't help but feel conflicted… he can't help but feel betrayed… he can't help but feel lost after learning everything that happened 12 years ago…_

_…__that the violent Nine-Tailed Fox… that was defeated by the 4th Hokage that he wholeheartedly admired… was sealed right within him…_

_…__that's why the entire Village shunned and hated him…_

_…__that's why no one ever tried to acknowledge him… because they are treating him… as the very same beast that nearly leveled the entire Hidden Village to nothingness…_

_…__realizing how everything matched conveniently… the boy once again found himself slowly succumbing to darkness…_

_Why did he even try to make the Villagers acknowledge him… if he can just become strong enough to also hate and destroy all of them… just like the Kyuubi that they all knew and hate…_

_The boy then felt two individuals that were catching up on his speed. But he still felt weakened emotionally after learning everything. He doesn't care about his life anymore. If those individuals were to catch him, he no longer care what they'll do to him anymore… So he just sat under a tree with a blank… defeated expression…_

_But instead of hearing the two individuals talking negatively about him as they arrive a few meters behind the tree where he currently was, he instead heard them fighting. The two argued against each other. And of course, it was about him, as the Demon Fox… but one among those two said something that surprised him…_

_"__You're wrong… Naruto… isn't the Demon Fox…" the person named Iruka, Naruto's Academy teacher, spoke. "I acknowledge him… as an excellent student…"_

_For the first time in his life, the boy felt this overwhelming emotion within him that he never thought that he will ever experience…_

_"…__he may not be the hardest worker, he might be clumsy especially while using Ninjutsu… but he will always do whatever he can just to be acknowledged even in the most tiniest way possible… he's already been thru a lot despite his young age… that's why he knows what it means to feel true pain…" Iruka said with firm, determined expression. "…that's why, he isn't the Demon Fox. He is… Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!"_

_After hearing those words, the boy was filled with overwhelming emotions… his succumbing self was released from the very darkness that was about to swallow him up whole… after all, after everything that he has been thru, he learned that someone finally acknowledged him… as Uzumaki Naruto…_

_Using his newfound emotions… the boy came out of hiding and protected Iruka against Mizuki using his newly learned Kage Bunshin… he literally beat the weak Chuunin to pulp… after all, he won't let anyone lay a single finger on the very first person that he heard who acknowledged him…_

_'__Now that I finally have someone who acknowledged me… then all that I need to do is to continue aiming for my dream… for him, and for myself…'_

_"__So this was the very first bond that he had…" Apollo smiled warmly towards the boy, her eyes still teary up after seeing how a simple acknowledgement was more than enough for an almost broken boy to pick himself up and continue moving forward…_

_"…__I just can't imagine what's going on thru his feelings… for him to treasure his bonds that much with his friends… but after seeing this… I believe that I can finally understand him more…" Skuld replied with hints of tears of happiness for the blonde kid…_

_Then, a bright flash once again sent them to another part of his memory…_

* * *

><p><em>Since then, the young boy's hard life as a Shinobi began at full throttle. He became one of the members of Team 7 lead by Kakashi of the Sharingan. One of his teammates was Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of Konoha's strongest clan, the Uchiha Clan. His sole reason for becoming a Shinobi is to kill his brother, Uchiha Itachi, to avenge his family and clan. The third member is Haruno Sakura, the pink-head with huge crush over their Uchiha teammate.<em>

_After improving their dynamics as a team and accepting several not-too-difficult missions, Team 7 was caught in a very dangerous mission… A mission that forced them to deal with a blood-lusted Shinobi, Zabuza Momochi, and his 'partner', Haku…_

_Being the first difficult opponent on his Shinobi career, the boy trained together with his teammates to become stronger and fight evenly against the powerful opponent. That started the close bond between the team, especially between the boy and Sasuke. Without admitting to themselves, the two young boys unknowingly acknowledged each other as rivals. _

_The boy and the Uchiha dealt with Haku's overwhelming powers while Kakashi handled Zabuza…_

_Despite being overwhelmed, the boy overwhelmed Haku using the tiny portion of the power of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. But as Kakashi was also about to defeat Zabuza, Haku used his final strength to protect his partner and tried to give an opening to his partner at the cost of his life…_

_'__When a person has something precious to protect… that is when they can truly become strong…'_

_Haku was pierced by Kakashi's Raikiri in order for the Jounin not to reach Zabuza. Zabuza retaliated by attempting to slash Haku's dead body and Kakashi at the same time. However… Kakashi was able to escape on the last moment. The Jounin then retaliated by beating down Zabuza who seemed to lose his fighting instincts…_

_Then, a group of thugs arrived led by Gatou. He didn't only berated Zabuza, but he also started beating down the lifeless body of Haku…_

_Seeing how Haku's lifeless body got beaten by Gatou… the boy felt anger like he never felt before… He knew Haku's past… and he can relate to him very much. However, he found the right person that acknowledged him. But Haku found Zabuza, the wrong person, on his worst possible emotional state… leading him to the path of living as a tool…_

_"__Say something…! He's your comrade, right…?!" The boy yelled towards Zabuza. "Don't you feel anything at all after seeing him like that?!"_

_"__The life of Shinobi is just accepting yourself for being a tool. I was used by Gatou, I used Haku. In this world, there are only two kinds of Shinobi: Those who used others and those who were being used. I wanted Haku's powers, not Haku himself." Zabuza replied._

_"__Do you… really mean it like that…?" The boy yelled back, still in angered tone. He then pointed to Haku's body… "…He really loved you! He loved you… to the point of accepting himself as your tool! He loved you that much…! Do you really… feel nothing?! Do you really… really not feel anything…!"_

_Visible changes appeared from Zabuza's expression… something that even Kakashi wasn't expecting from the Demon of Hidden Mist to show…_

_"__If I… If I become as strong as you… will I really end up and become someone like you…?!" The boy yelled while tearing up… releasing every emotion that he head for the boy that he fought against earlier… "He threw away his life for you! He lived without a dream… He just lived as a tool, and die as a tool… just for your sake! That's just too sad…"_

_"__Kid…" The Demon of the Hidden Mist looked towards the kid. For the first time, Zabuza showed his humanly emotion… "…you don't need… to say anything… anymore…" He said in tears of regret and sadness… He might be a Demon of the Mist… He might be a Shinobi who was just a tool… but he still was a human… and seeing the only person who treasured him died to protect him… awakened his long gone human emotion… because of this loud-mouthed Ninja kid… "We can become Shinobi… not just as a tool… but as a human who can protect what's important for us…"_

_And with that, despite his severely injured body, Zabuza fought against Gatou and thugs… releasing all his anger and love for Haku… in the end… he beheaded Gatou… and died right beside Haku's lifeless body…_

_The boy continued to ponder after the battle… about the life of a Shinobi… It was this battle that created the boy's own point of view for being a Shinobi… That's why after Team 7 burried the body of the two…_

_"__If being a tool is what it means to become a Ninja, then I don't like it! Shinobi should fight for things that he needs to protect… That's why I decided… I'm going to be a proper Shinobi on my own way!" The whiskered boy said… deciding to forge his own path for the future… his own will… as a Shinobi of the Leaf…_

_"__So this… is the Shinobi World…" Minerva muttered after seeing everything that happened._

_"__To kill or be killed… to fight an endless struggle… to become a tool for the sake of fighting…" Mercurius summarized Zabuza's point of view about the Shinobi's life…_

_"__But in the end, that kid was able to make a difference on that battle. Emotions shouldn't be existing on battles… but he has that kind of power to show see the emotions within everyone that he encounter, just like he did to our hosts…" Apollo smiled towards Kanon and the rest of the Jupiter Sisters' hosts. After all, they were the ones who have experienced that side of the boy in first hand._

_The boy also changed their female human hosts for the better… and he was doing it subconsciously, without even trying. After seeing these memories of his', they realized why he did became like the person that he is right now… because he has already been thru a lot of pain even as a child. That's why he can also understand other people's pain. He doesn't wish for that much… all he needs is for him to be acknowledged… he always treasure his bonds with his friends… because he doesn't have a bond with anyone during his childhood…_

* * *

><p><em>After that… all of the boy's memories came rushing in… including his participation in the Chuunin Exam… The Goddesses were surprised on how the boy passed the written exam, and how Team 7 almost failed on the Forest of Death. He fought and cheer for his friends during the preliminary matches, making him end up fighting with Hyuuga Neji on the final part of the Chuunin Exam…<em>

_During that time that Jiraiya made the whiskered-boy as his apprentice and taught him about the secrets of the Kyuubi's power within him…_

_During the match, Neji continued to belittle the boy, beating him down to the point that all his Tenketsu was shut closed… _

_"__Those who became Hokage are born with that fate. That isn't something that you can achieve thru hard work alone! It was always decided by destiny. Because the only destiny that everyone shared… was death." Neji said, his Byakugan active…_

_"__Things can't always be decided by destiny!" The boy replied fiercely. Because if accepted destiny, then he will be betraying his own dream… because he was destined to be hated, he will continue defying destiny for him to be acknowledged and become a Hokage… "I don't care what happened why you became like that, but I simply cannot forgive pieces of shit like you who call other people as losers…!"_

_"__You're a loser because you are destined to lose to me…"_

_"…__Then there's no way I'll lose to someone who already submitted himself to destiny! Those who will always blame everything to destiny will be nothing but cowards!"_

_"__People are burdened with destiny that they can never oppose! You could never understand what it feels like to be burdened with an accursed symbol that you can never get rid off!"_

_The boy gritted his teeth. This Hyuuga bastard really was annoying the hell out of him. If this Hyuuga just wanted to accept his destiny, then go to hell with his destiny. But him, who was carrying the burden of a Jinchuuriki of the Demon Fox, canot just submit on being controlled by destiny because he also needs something to do…!_

_"__What if I tell you, that I'll do no matter what it takes to get rid of that damn destiny…?" The boy replied with determined eyes despite the fact that can no longer use his own Chakra. "Stop acting cool. You're not the only one special here. Even Hinata was suffering just like you! You beat her near death… but all she ever wanted was to be acknowledged by his father! That's why she continued fighting despite you overpowering him! Then why did you continue beating her up despite the fact that she can no longer fight against you? Isn't it because you also were trying to escape from the destiny crap that you're talking about?!"_

_The boy then released the power of the Kyuubi within him… reopening his closed Tenketsu points, much to the Hyuuga's surprise. And using that power, he defeated Neji using a properly timed Kage Bunshin deception and attack…_

_"__Why do you go against your destiny so much…?" The defeated Hyuuga muttered…_

_"__Because I was called… a loser…" Naruto replied. "Destiny can't be changed… blah blah blah… Stop whining about stupid crap like that. You're a genius… not a loser like me…"_

* * *

><p><em>The scene then flashed on his battle against the Jinchuuriki of the Sand, Gaara, during Orochumaru's attempt to destroy Konoha. After summoning the Toad Boss, Gamabunta, the two of them battled the complete formed One-Tailed Beast and defeated him…<em>

_The two of them were now laid weakened after a difficult battle against each other… being Jinchuuriki, the two of them fought despite the fact that they can easily relate to each other… However, the Sand Jinchuuriki only fought to destroy everything, while the Jinchuuriki from the Leaf fought to protect those who are important for him…_

_"__To everyone, I'm just someone that they really don't care of. If that's the case, why am I still alive? Why did I live? Why do I exist? I always felt like this about myself. Or rather, I had no other choice but to think of myself this way. And I realize that this feeling is the most painful of all…"_

_"…__the realization… that my existence isn't wanted on this world." Gaara muttered as he can no longer move even an inch of his body…_

_"__The pain of being alone… your feelings… why is it that I can understand your pain?" The whiskered boy said with sympathy to Gaara._

_"__Why do you go so far for other people's sake."_

_"__Because I have many people who are important to me right now. They saved me from the hell of being alone… they acknowledged my existence.… That's why they are all important to me… and I won't let you hurt those people who are important to me… so if you try to harm them in any way, I will do everything to stop you!"_

_Despite this little conversation, the Jinchuuriki of the Sand understood why his Leaf counterpart became this strong. It was because despite all the pain that he experienced like him, he never gave up and continued moving forward on his own way… That's why…_

* * *

><p><em>A certain blonde woman with huge breasts named Tsunade was arguing with Jiraiya and the whiskered boy…<em>

_"__A stupid little brat like you who can't even complete a Rasengan dreaming to become a Hokage? What a joke."_

_"__Kids think everything's easy. That's why they can spit out stupid dreams so easily. But not it's time to give up and die…"_

_"__I won't die… until I became a Hokage.,. RASENGAN…!" He yelled with a completed jutsu aimed towards a silver-haired medic named Kabuto…_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_What do you know about me? Someone like you, who don't have a family of sibling… You had nothing in the first place! How the hell can you say that you can understand me?!"_

_"__True… I don't understand anything about having family and siblings… But when I'm with Iruka-sensei… I wonder… if it what it feels like to have a father… And when I'm with you… I wonder if that's what it feels like being with a brother…"_

_"__Why…? Why do you go need to go this far… for me?"_

_"__Because for me, the bond that we have, was one of the first real bonds that I ever had… That's why… I must stop you…"_

_"__Then I will severe that bond. Because those bonds made us weaker… That's why by severing those bonds… I will gain even more strength…"_

_RASENGAN…!_

_CHIDORI…!_

* * *

><p><em>-Memory Projection End-<em>

* * *

><p>"We need to understand her pain if she really was the same as of our past selves! But unless she opened herself to us, this one-sided battle will only end up with us on the losing side! Her powers blinded her, making her think that she can no longer trust anyone." Naruto said… remembering how he picked up himself even after everything that he had been through to become the person that who he is right now…<p>

**"****Then just do what you always have done during the past. Prove yourself to her… thru your actions…!" **Juubi Kurama roared towards Naruto while the Shinobi returned the gesture with a smirk, symbolizing a strong bond forged by time and hardships.

"If she won't open herself up verbally, then I'll use my own fists to reach her own feelings!" Naruto smirked yelled as he flared his ShishoTenketsu-empowered, above Rikudo-Sennin level Base Chakra that was drastically powered-up by Transcended Sage Mode…

_"__Communicating telepathically with the Juubi… huh." _Kaguya muttered, somewhat in wonder how Naruto was able to befriend the Harbinger of Destruction of the Shinobi World. _"My eyes can see through everything…" _Kaguya then opened both her palms towards Naruto as horizontal slit started to appear on both her palms. The slit then slowly opened, and much to Naruto's surprise, the slit on her palms were actually a pair of Rinnegan. And with Rinnegan's activation, Kaguya's Chakra further increased beyond Naruto can even possibly imagine. _"Rinne Sharingan… my own Rinnegan… along with my Six Paths Chakra… do you really think that you have what it takes to fight against me, my young descendant?"_

Kaguya then molded a gigantic Chakra Arm. Naruto, with all his current active power-ups, prepared to counter-attack. But he can't help but feel overwhelmed. Never in his life that he felt such overwhelming fear while facing someone like this… Despite all the powers he already had, he can't help but feel like a weakened child in front of a god…

"YOMOTSU HIRASAKA _(Underworld Slope Hole)_!" Kaguya muttered another mysterious jutsu. All of a sudden, Naruto saw a space-time rift in front of Kaguya's massive Chakra Arm. The Chakra Arm then blitzed the space-time rift and before Naruto could sense it, the Chakra Arm had already landed against him violently, sending him stumbling on several kilometers away from Kaguya…

Naruto braced himself. The durability of his body along with the other boost from his power-ups allowed him to be able to recover quickly from the sudden attack. However, what actually made him wonder was the reason how such gargantuan fists was able to land behind him without him noticing. Taking his sensing abilities to the maximum level, it was then that Naruto sensed the same Chakra fist was about to land against him. This time however, Naruto was able to block the attack, creating a massive shockwave due to the force of impact that could level a large country.

Naruto immediately looked towards the source of the Chakra Arm. And much to his surprise, it was the same space-time rift created by Kaguya. Naruto immediately looked towards Kaguya, and saw the extension of the Chakra arm slipping into the two space-time rift, thus removing any sense of distance between him and the Chakra Goddess.

"So she can also manipulate space-time dimensions up to this level?" Naruto muttered as he jumped away from the disappearing Chakra Arm. "With that space-time rift, he can attack me virtually anywhere, anytime… And with her ability to create and summon dimensions… with those two abilities alone… I can say that… she's invincible…" He said as he landed on the ground, still feeling the heavy pull of the Gravity Dimension. "She… doesn't have any single weakness that I can exploit… The differences between our abilities and Chakra levels… despite all the current power-ups that I had… were like night and day."

"But still…" Naruto remembered his friends… the Goddesses who were doing their best to recover her shattered mind… his comrades who were fighting against those Weiss that were released by Vintage… and everything that he has already been through… "…as if I'd give up. I've already been thru a lot of situations like this before. Like Ero-Sennin said… it's all about determination and the guts to never give-up!" He yelled while releasing torrents of potent Chakra that shook the entire world where he currently is along with Kaguya.

_"__Still not giving up huh?" _Kaguya then manipulated her long hairs, removing several strands from it. The hair strands then formed into various types of weapons, from spears, swords, axes, and such, and their blades were all pointed towards Naruto who was standing several kilometers away from her due to her previous attacks. _"Behold… the power of Rikudo no Takaramono_ (Treasury of the Six Paths)_." _With Kaguya's command, the weapons then were fired in massive speed towards Naruto…

"Nine weapons created from just hair strands?! Each of those has power that could rival a Juubi Bijuu Dama!" Naruto said in surprise after seeing the weapons dashing towards him. In that instance, Naruto created 8 Kage Bunshins, each, along with him as the original charged Senpou: Chou Oodama Rasenshurikens in a blink of an eye, and fired it at the same time targeting each of the nine weapons. The Six Paths weapons and the Rasenshurikens collided simultaneously mid-way, thus creating a planet wrecking explosion with shockwaves that could be felt beyond planetary space.

Naruto immediately tried to sense Kaguya, only to see her dashing in speed beyond his recognition. The 8 Shadow Clones he created then dashed towards Kaguya, but all of them was annihilated by Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu. The Chakra Goddess aimed to attack the real Naruto with a Six Paths-empowered Jukken, but Naruto's advanced sensing was able to allow him to dodge on the last second and aimed to attack her with Senpou: Kawazu Tataki.

But with Kaguya's more advanced perception, she was able to evade the Senjutsu-enhanced attack from the Transcended Sennin Naruto. Naruto threw a Hiraishin kunai against her, but she deflected it like nothing as the kunai fell beside her. She then swung a Chakra Arm against the Shinobi, aiming to inflict major damage. The Chakra Arm landed, but it puffed and transformed into a human-sized boulder. Taking advantage of his Kawarimi, Naruto charged a Nintaijutsu attack from above even with him knowing that Kaguya already saw and sensed him using her Byakugan and Six Paths Senjutsu…

"SENPOU: UZUMAKI NINTAIJUTSU - KAZERYUJIN NO OUGI: SHOHA TENKUSEN _(Sage Art: Whirlpool Battle Style – Wind Dragon God's Secret Technique: Sky Drill)_!" Naruto the created a massive Chakra sphere created from potent Wind Chakra with his arms spread open. He then spun counter-clockwise to fire the charged Wind Chakra sphere in a beam-like fashion towards the opponent. The beam consisted of millions of tiny Chakra blades with effect that ignores conventional durability of the target…

The massive beam of Wind Chakra dashed towards Kaguya surpassing massive hypersonic speed. However, Kaguya simply casted another Yomotsu Hirasaka to absorb the attack and opened the space-time rift beside Naruto in conjunction to fire the teleported Wind beam against the Shinobi.

But Naruto was able to use Shunshin: Geppou to dash away from the Yomotsu Hirasaka beside him before the Wind beam was released on that space-time rift. Naruto then threw another Hiraishin kunai towards the teleported Wind beam, then performed Hiraishin: Jikukan Kekkai to block and absorb the attack. And with a single hand seal, he teleported the Wind beam towards the first Hiraishin kunai that Kaguya deflected just a while ago that fell just a few meters away from Kaguya.

The Hiraishin kunai then fired the Wind beam towards Kaguya, much to the Chakra Goddess amusement. She then stretched her right arm towards the incoming beam and then the Rinnegan implanted on her palm glowed, becoming red in color. The Rinnegan then absorbed the Wind Chakra beam while the impact created a massive gust of wind around them…

Naruto gritted his teeth. Even with multiple diversionary tactics, he still cannot land an attack against Kaguya. So he proceeded on a spinning kick that he used against Lullaby before while incorporating it with the properties of Senjutsu, Uzumaki Nintaijutsu and Multi-Ren technique…

"SENPOU: 25-HIT REN – UZUMAKI NINTAIJUTSU: KAZERYUJIN NO RANKYAKU _(Sage Art: 25-Hit Uzumaki Battle Style: Wind Dragon God's Storm Leg)_!" Naruto released a massive Wind Chakra Blade by spinning vertically while swiping his right leg downwards, and aimed towards Kaguya who was seemingly distracted by still absorbing the Wind Beam. The path of the Rankyaku traced a massive 500 meter-wide trench with depth that could reach the very core of the Gravity Dimension.

Kaguya however aimed her left hand with active Rinnegan on the palm. She then projected a massive Chakra Blade created from the very Wind beam that she just absorbed and swung it towards the incoming Multi-Ren Rankyaku. The two blades clashed, creating an impact that split the Gravity Dimension planet in two cleanly.

But due to the nature of Multi-Ren, the Rankyaku blade became much stronger on its 2nd Hit. But Kaguya retaliated by applying additional power on her own blade. She once again parried the Multi-Ren Rankyaku with another planet-splitting impact. The 3rd Hit of Rankyaku activated, Kaguya retaliated with a much stronger Chakra Blade.

Being equipped with Senjutsu, Naruto manipulated the Rankyaku blade to activate it's 'hit' faster, thinking that Kaguya will have problems parrying it. However, Kaguya once again projected multiple powerful blades using strands of her hair with power rivaling each Hit of the Rankyaku. She then fired them at the same time, creating more than 20 planet-slashing impacts due to the multiple weapons and nature of Multi-Ren…

Seeing that her Gravity Dimension literally shattered to pieces due to her skirmish with Naruto, Kaguya once again activated Amenominaka that took her, Naruto, and the still pinned Juubi Kurama to her Sand Dimension…

"Damn it!" Naruto gritted his teeth after seeing another of his attacks being countered by Kaguya. However, Kaguya simply smirked, as if enjoying the battle. Even Hagoromo and Hamura cannot contend against her and they even need the power of the Eight Kings just to defeat her… the Primordial God Sword, the Sword of Nunoboku. She knew that Naruto also had the Divine Sword, but she knew that despite Naruto being chosen by the power of the Sword and him being able to use all its forms, he still has trouble controlling the full power of the Eight Kings within the sword so she knew that Naruto won't use it against her.

And besides, Kaguya now had her own weapon that could possibly content against the mighty power of Nunoboku no Ken… so she's prepared against the Divine Sword if Naruto ever attempted to use it against her…

_"__I'm impressed on how you were still able to fight against me despite knowing the differences between our powers…" _Kaguya said towards the glaring Naruto.

"Right back at you! Regardless of the power that I use, you can counter everything that I throw at you, Chakra Goddess…" Naruto smirked while wiping down the tiny trace of blood that flowed down his mouth due to the damages he received against her. "But if you think that it's all over… you got to think twice again! Because you have yet to see the full power of Uzumaki Naruto!" The Shinobi yelled while performing a hand seal…

_"__I know. After all, you still have yet to use your linked power with the Juubi." _Kaguya commented as she channeled her potent Chakra, as if challenging Naruto further.

"Right! However, you still have yet to taste… the power of the God Sage Mode!" Naruto then activated the Byakugou Seal on his forehead hidden behind his forehead protector. Naruto then acquired additional physical markings similar to Sakura's and Tsunade's Byakugou however, the effect of the Byakugou was much more potent due to the fact that instead of his own Chakra being stored in the Byakugou seal, Naruto used Senjutsu Chakra on the seal that gave Naruto exponential power-up by activating it (Naruto trained for storing Senjutsu within Byakugou seal during his time within the dimension rift)…

_"__Combining two amplification technique… producing an exponential power-up…?" _For the first time, Kaguya spoke with acknowledgement towards the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin… After all, God Sage Mode was Naruto's most powerful Sennin transformation that clearly surpassed his two previous Sennin Mode. Thus, the exponential power increase of both earlier Sage Modes, combined with this new God Sage Mode, clearly made Naruto the god of Senjutsu.

And with already active Shisho Tenketsu and Eight Gates' Gate of Death, powered with Chakra Immersion, Honor and Wind Release: Chakra Drive, Naruto meld all these with the power of Senjutsu Byakugou. Thus these powers started to synchronized, creating an enormous power-up for Naruto that literally made the Shinobi a human with god-like powers…

_"__Very impressive…" _Kaguya muttered while watching his descendant powering-up right in front of her. After all, since birth, she was already gifted with the most powerful kind of Spiritual Energy, the Seikouki, while also being the most powerful on entire Makai's history. And after consuming the Chakra Fruit from the Shinju of the Shinobi World, her already godly powers evolved that surpassed even her own imagination since her Seikouki evolved into the power called Six Paths Chakra. However, for his descendant to reach this kind of power on his own…

The entire Sand Dimension shook as the two godly Chakra users continued to release their Chakra. Despite being this entire dimension being an actual desert, the clash between the two overwhelming Chakra created massive clouds that emitted country-busting lightnings. There were also a lot of desert twisters forming all-over the sand world…

_"__Let's see what your recent power can actually do, my descendant." _Kaguya muttered as she opened up multiple Yomotsu Hirasaka rifts in front of her. She then projected another set powerful weapons thru her hair strands, each has the power to level an entire large continent… In that instance, Naruto sensed multitude of space-time rifts around him in conjunction with the multiple Yomotsu Hirasaka in front of Kaguya…_"Now, not only does these weapons had enough to power to obliterate you physically, but they also had the power of Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu. You'll be finished once even if a single one landed on you."_

"Bring it on!" Naruto said as he also unsheathed the Sword of Nunoboku with his advanced sensing abilities active in full throttle. This made Kaguya to narrow her eyes. However, she released her weapons on her multiple Yomotsu Hirasaka that immediately teleported the weapons to the space-time rifts around the Shinobi.

Naruto retaliated by deflecting the weapons with the sealed state of Nunoboku no Ken. With each of Kaguya's makeshift weapons possessing enormous power while also dashing in massive speed thru the power of teleportation, and with Naruto powered-up too much along with the power of the Nunoboku no Ken, each clash of the weapons created massive explosions that could tear-up half of the Sand Dimension, producing moon-sized pressurized wind blades that could reached beyond the supposed moon orbit of the Dimension.

Kaguya then projected several moon-sized asteroids and aimed it to fall above the Shinobi who was continuously deflecting the continent-busting weapons. However, Naruto equipped the Nunoboku no Ken with his godly Chakra infused with potent Senjutsu on its highest possible point. And after a slight, 1/10th of a second opening from the barrage of weapons, Naruto swung the Nunoboku no Ken at full force towards the multiple Yomutsu Hirasaka and the falling moon-sized meteorites above him.

In that instance, the full-powered swing created a gargantuan wind pressure that not only slashed its targets, but actually disintegrated them to nothingness. The slash from the pressurized gargantuan wind blade flew out of the space without losing any momentum after hitting multiple giant targets. Good thing though that the slash was aimed at the atmosphere, because if not, that could've cleave the planet where they currently were in two.

And on the midst of the sandstorm brewing all around due to the clash of the Chakra gods, Kaguya used her power to manipulate the sands by creating several golems made of lava, each of them could rival the size of the Obito's imperfect Juubi. Naruto immediately returned the Nunoboku no Ken back to its sheath, still thinking that the power of the sword was too much to use even for him against Kaguya. As he prepared to blitz the fodder lava golems, Naruto felt a huge tsunami of sand that will erode him forming from behind.

"So she can't only produce multiple elements out of nothing, but also manipulate the entire ecosystem of her summoned dimensions up to this level… she really is the Goddess of Chakra…" Naruto gritted his teeth, all his power-ups still active and synced. "Now it's your turn… KURAMA…!"

**"****That's what I've been waiting for! Payback time… Rabbit Goddess!" **Juubi Kurama roared while still in bind on the moon-like structure above the atmosphere. And due to their link not being affected by Kaguya's bind, Naruto was able to enter Initial Jinchuurki Mode and dashed towards Kaguya.

_"__We'll see about that, Juubi!" _Kaguya dashed towards Naruto. The Shinobi then also dashed towards Kaguya as well. The Chakra Goddess then fired a gargantuan Chakra Arm. Naruto retaliated by punching the projected Chakra Arm with his own fist empowered by all his active power-ups. This created another moon-wrecking impact with planetary range shockwave. But Naruto was still pushed back by the impact. In that instance, Naruto power-up further into Ten-Tailed Fox cloak complete with bubble-formed Chakra, but his physical appearance didn't got affected aside from his thicker whisker marks.

Using speed to that of light-speed, Naruto, for the first time, was able to reach Kaguya and have her within his own range. The two then exchanged planet-shaking Taijutsu dance with Naruto using Kazeryujin and Kawazu Kumite while Kaguya using her dimension manipulation and god-tier Jukken.

**"****More power…! Naruto…!" **Juubi Kurama yelled as Naruto responded by increasing the power of his link with the Fox God. This made Naruto enter the Bijuu-Shroud Mode, similar to the form that Naruto used on his Four-Tailed form. With ability to use Chakra Arms, ten tails and his already impressive Taijutsu prowess, Naruto was able to slowly overwhelm Kaguya in close combat. Naruto stepped back a few meters and charged a Bijuu Dama with potency that could vaporize a planet and fired it towards Kaguya in less than a second. However, Kaguya deflected the Bijuu Dama with her Chakra Arm and exploded beyond the atmosphere.

Kaguya immediately retreated away thru her Yomotsu Hirasaka and reappeared few hundreds of meters away from Naruto.

"Due to her spammable techniques and overwhelming power, she didn't have that much experience in close combat. I finally found a weakness!" Naruto said towards the Juubi Fox.

**"****Right. But since she also knew that she can't fight at close range, she'll once again use her reality warping ability to overwhelm you! You're almost at her level! Push yourself beyond your limits, Naruto!" **Juubi Kurama roared once again, allowing Naruto to enter the Juubi Chakra Mode, formerly known as the Kyuubi Chakra Mode. Melding the currently activated transformation with all his active power-ups, Naruto used Chakra Arms and aimed towards Kaguya with a barrage of Chakra Arm punches.

_"__You can never defeat me…! You don't have what it takes to take me down! _RIKUDO JUUKENHO: YASOGAMI KUGEKI _(Six Paths Gentle Fist Art: Yasogami Kugeki)_!_" _Kaguya then released huge amount of Chakra Arms like that of Hashirama's Shinsuusenju and exchanged barrages with Naruto's. The Goddess also prepared another set of weapons from the strands of her hair while still exchanging blows with Naruto's Chakra Arm and fired it thru Yomotsu Hirasaka to Naruto. However, Naruto simply dashed pass thru the weapons like what he did when he deflected 5 Bijuu Damas before. The weapons exploded on the atmosphere as Naruto continued to dash towards Kaguya in speed beyond comprehension, now on his Humanoid Juubi God Sennin Mode, similar to the cloaked form when he first meld his Chakra with Yang Kurama…

"SENPOU: 50-REN TAIJUTSU RENGE: YAGAI _(Sage Art: Lotus Taijutsu: Night Moth)_!" Naruto's exponentially powered-Chakra and physical parameters due to all his active power-ups surround him in a form of a dragon head and aimed to kick Kaguya on her head. The Chakra Goddess crossed her arms in front of her face to protect herself against the passive attack, creating a shockwave that could be felt even outside the planet. Kaguya's defense and Naruto'sYagai then battled for dominance…

Kaguya gritted her teeth. These were one of the very few times that someone was being able to push her back despite her already godly powers…

Naruto… on the other hand… randomly started to hear voices and saw image flash on his head…

_Your power will bring forth change… either to rule the reality at peace or engage it in a violent war… you're existence will definitely cause strife to the balance of everything… _Spoken by the familiar old man who was the ancestor of one of the current Makai King…

_You're the appropriate vessel to the Forbidden God of Darkness… that was sealed away by the Heavenly Goddess of Light… that will be your destiny… and we'll force you to accept that destiny… _spoken by a being with the appearance of a petit girl with huge demonic energy.

_It pains me to do this… but you became an envoy of destruction before my very eyes… That's why with the power of Makai Realm and the authority from Reikai… you'll be vanished on this reality… and will be trapped in that reality dimension rift for the rest of eternity! _Toushin Raizen's voice echoed once again, his appearance along with the other beings behind him have terrible injuries after seemingly fighting the Rabbit Goddess…

_It's over… Mother. You became obsessed with your power. That's why we'll need to do this… because you're a threat for this world..._An old man wearing Six Paths attire and Rinnegan spoke, beside him was a man also wearing the same attire and has active Byakugan…

"This… was her memories…" Naruto muttered within himself… making him reminisce his past memories. "…You're right Kurama… the Rabbit-old hag… were the same as me… as of us… during our past."

**"****You're right…" **Juubi Kurama replied telepathically. **"…we shared the same pain of being treated as nothing but harbinger of chaos and destruction just because we possess such peculiar but destructive nature of power. The Juubi, the Jinchuuriki, and Kaguya… all of us walked the same path… but that doesn't mean we can't change the path that we want to walk through."**

Kaguya, however, realized what just happened while she was protecting herself from Naruto's devastating Yagai… her descendant saw her past memories… her memories that she always wanted to hide and lock deep within her started to resonate with her descendant due to the clash of their powers. That also made her saw the memories of her descendant… his dark from being a Jinchuuriki… up to the point when he was accepted by the Village who shunned him from the very start…

_"__So we really were the same… my young descendant." _Kaguya muttered with a melancholic smile, but the level of her power didn't fluctuate as she continued to defend herself against Naruto's Yagai. _"But at the same time, we were entirely different… because you found people who valued you… unlike me. Despite everything that happened, I've been always treated as a walking destruction incarnate…"_

"Then what now?! You have the power to change everything… yet have you ever tried to understand your true feelings…?! Have you ever tried to understand anything… instead of being consumed by your own blind ideals?!" Naruto yelled.

_"__There's no point. After all, if you still haven't realized it… the Village that you swore to protect only accepted you because you have done a lot of favors for their sakes. If not for that, who knows what you are right now…?" _Kaguya muttered. _"That's what happened to me. I am viewed as a vessel of overwhelming power… by Raizen… by Hagoromo… by Hamura… by those people that I value so much…! Now… do you really think that I can still trust anyone, let alone my power… to anyone…?!"_

'She's finally opening herself up…!' Naruto muttered to herself. However, much to his surprise, he felt Kaguya's already godly Six Paths Chakra started to rose again. It was then that she saw her Byakugan eyes started to glow brightly. And with additional force, Kaguya dispelled the Yagai that sent Naruto flying away from her, pinning himself on the massive sand crater of the Sand Dimension.

_"__Do you really think that you can understand the pain that I've been through? All I ever wanted was peace and harmony, yet the world dragged me to a war. Before I knew it, they were using my own power with me not being able to do anything. And now, you, a descendant of mine, were able to return here on this world, becoming nothing but as a tool for this Chosen Child thing prophecy… Being involved in the middle of clash between Vintage of New Hell and the Jupiter Sisters… while also getting dragged between the tension of the Heavenly Pantheon of the Gods, especially with the Norse Pantheon and the Jupiter Pantheon. Tell me… do you really wish all of this to happen? Or is it that you were just dragged into a battle that you don't have anything to do with?"_

_"__As you are right now… you are now walking down the very mistaken path that dragged me down to my own destruction. Even with the best intentions you have, you'll end up being treated as destruction incarnate… like what Raizen was treating you for being my descendant. You're protecting the Goddesses, yet you don't have any assurance that sooner, once the rulers of the Pantheons started to move, do you have what it takes to fight against it? Does all the friends on this new world really have its worth for you to protect them…!?"_

Naruto can feel the truth within each of Kaguya's words. As her Byakugan eyes continued to glow, Naruto can feel the sorrow that she was feeling right now…

_"__That's why now that a descendant of mine has returned to the reality that threw me out on the Dimension Rift, I'll take advantage of it as a vessel of my return. I don't want you and your power to be used… That's why for both our sakes… I'll took over your body and use our combined power to change this accursed system of this reality!"_

…Naruto can feel her rage despite her not showing it that much thru her near emotionless expression. She just wanted to let all her anger out of the world who betrayed her without anyone who was trying to understand her own feelings… It was then that Naruto remembered what he said to Raizen during the time when both of them were arguing about Kaguya during the Gathering in Genkai's temple…

'Something definitely happened that made Kaguya become that kind of person. Something triggered her change… something could even be manipulating her. I've seen it a lot of times during my entire life… once someone got a gap within their hearts, that's what made a person mad…' (happened from Chapter 26).

But hearing her personally right now, he believed that Kaguya really had a reason to become like this. But there were two things that seemed out of place. Something about Raizen's story and Kaguya's emotion didn't fit in. Just what is it?

"It feels like… Kaguya-baachan seemed to forget something important…" Naruto muttered. But his musings were halted after seeing Kaguya starting to be clad with potent, suffocating, cyan-colored Chakra with her Byakugan eyes transforming into that of a blue, flower-like pattern.

_"__TENSEIGAN CHAKRA MODE…"_ Kaguya muttered darkly as her new power-up melded with her Six Paths Chakra. This amplified her powers further, beyond Naruto could even imagine. Then, uncountable amounts of Gudou Dama appeared right behind her…

"Just how many powers does she really have…?" Naruto muttered in surprise and somewhat… fear. He have confidence on his powers… but this was the first time that he felt so overwhelmed despite all his active power-ups buffing him beyond godly limitations.

**"****Get a grip of yourself…!"** Juubi Kurama roared. **"You still have yet to go all out!"**

"I know…" Naruto yelled back as he completely meld his Chakra with Juubi Kurama, making him enter Kurama Sennin Mode all the way to its most potent form. (Imagine Naruto in Shinju Rikudo Madara attire of the Manga, albeit instead of white, his Six Paths outfit and hair was colored dark red like that of his Four Tails and Six Tails complexion. And like his Manga Six Paths Sage Mode form, his facial complexion wasn't affected by the Six Paths transformation.) Naruto also had 10 Gudou Dama behind him and a Shakujo in a form of a Trigon on his right hand. (Naruto's Shakujo similar to Hecate's from Shakugan no Shana).

His Kurama Sennin Mode melded with his all active power-ups, making all these power-ups also evolve on the levels beyond comprehension. Naruto can now feel the strain of all his active power-ups melding together despite the fact that he had Uzumaki genes, Bijuu Cells and being a Juubi Jinchuuriki was already supporting his physical parameters…

_"__No matter how powerful you are… everything will be pointless… against me… the Goddess and Progenitor of all Chakra…" _Kaguya muttered as another dark sphere slowly descended above her with size about 5 times as that of the moon. Even the pinned Juubi Kurama felt shiver after seeing the gigantic dark sphere materializing above Kaguya…

**"****The Expansive Gudou Dama…" **The Juubi Fox muttered…

"What the hell was that…?" Naruto said after seeing the still continuously expanding Bucho Gudou Dama. "She can summon uncountable Gudou Dama… and now she can even materialize a Gudou Dama of that magnitude…?!"

_"__Wind, Fire, Earth, Lightning, Water… with the power of Yin and Yang, the Bucho Gudou Dama will continue to grow, encompassing all Kekkai Genkai."_ Kaguya muttered. _"I have summoned other Bucho Gudou Dama to the Genesis Dimension and the Gravity Dimension as well to repair the damage we created during our battle. And with this Sand Dimension also being severely damaged, it was also time to recreate it…"_

_"…__I will now initiate the recreation of the Sand Dimension… and you'll become a sacrifice for it, my descendant…"_

"As if I'd let you!" Naruto raised his hand above the air, projecting several tens of Senpou: Chou Oodama Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken (On this fic, BDRS can be used without the Gudou Dama, since it was already been used while fighting against Hades.). Each of the Rasenshuriken clearly have power far surpassing Juubi Kurama's Chou Bijuu Dama (Used by Juubi Kurama last Chapter). "I'll destroy that Giant Gudou Dama and stop you!"

_"__Then let's see what you can do…" _Kaguya muttered as the uncountable, Rasengan-sized Gudou Dama behind her projected themselves as dark weapons similar to how she projected her hair strands as weapons. But due to the properties of Gudou Dama, the projected weapons were now much more powerful than her previous ones. The weapons once again pointed out their blades towards Naruto. _"…and let's see if you can get pass thru me first before you destroy my Bucho Gudou Dama…" _She said while continuously creating other small Gudou Dama while projecting them as weapons at the same time, reaching more than thousands in number...

And in one instance… Naruto fired all his Senpou: Chou Oodama Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken and Kaguya does as well with her weapons…

_"__Time to end this battle of attrition... Rikudo no Takaramono _(Treasury of the Six Paths)_…!" _Kaguya yelled as the weapons dashed towards Naruto in light-speed.

"SENPOU: RENZOKU TAJUU RASENSHURIKEN KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU _(Sage Art: Continuous Multiple Spiral Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)_…!" Each Rasenshurikens multiplied their numbers to thousands and also dashed towards the incoming Six Paths weapons…

The clash between the attacks exploded in a form that vaporized the entire planet of the Sand Dimension where Naruto and Kaguya were fighting… enveloping the two's vision completely…

_"__This power… so you're also here… Hagoromo… Hamura…"_

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes after another massive clash against the Chakra Goddess… then, he once again found himself on a different plane similar to his mindscape…<p>

'I was about to be attacked by that rabbit-old hag. How did I ended up on this kind of place?' Naruto thought. After all, he can sense that this wasn't his own mindscape. 'Could it be… that this is a Genjutsu casted the old hag casted upon me?'

Realizing that he shouldn't get his guard down, he tried sensing everything around him… but he can't feel anything…

'Does Kaguya's attack landed on me? Am I… dead?' Naruto muttered slowly, regret starting to form on his face.

Well, the battle against Kaguya cannot be called as one-sided fight. However, there is a huge difference between the potency of the Chakra Goddess' power and him, top that with broken hax abilities and godly physical parameters that the Goddess had. Even with all his combined power-ups and assistance from Juubi Kurama, he was still visibly overpowered by Kaguya…

'…to think that someone like her actually exists…'

Naruto gritted his teeth. It's not that he was giving up. Actually, he was thinking on how he can beat her right now despite the difference on their powers and abilities. But what can he possibly do if he was on this weird dimension… without any trace or clue for escape?

_"__You're not dead… at least, not yet…"_ A voice then spoke out of nowhere, startling Naruto. The blonde Shinobi then quickly stood up and prepared his guard for any sudden attacks against him…

He then sensed a being materializing itself out of nowhere, his existence being created from pure Chakra. The materialized being came out as an old man wearing Six Paths attire while floating in meditating position, complete with Rinnegan eyes, 10 Gudou Dama floating below him in circular formation, and a Shakujo floating horizontally behind him…

"Who are you…?" Naruto muttered, still with his guard up. After all, he can also feel the potency of the Chakra of the old man in front of him was identical to that of Kaguya's…

_"__You're already facing Mother… so we don't need any formalities. I know that you already understood that you cannot defeat mother on your current state, right?"_ The old man spoke in dignified tone.

"'Mother…'" Naruto muttered in surprise. "…you mean… you're…"

_"__Right. I am the creator of Peace, Law and Order… I am he who is known as Hagoromo… he who founded Ninshuu… the one that the Shinobi World knew… as the Sage of the Six Paths…"_

"EHHH…!" Naruto tremlbled comically while pointing his right index finger to the floating old man. "…you're that old sage that Ero-Sennin and Nagato was talking about…?! The one who invented Ninjutsu way back from the ancient times of the Shinobi World!"

_"__I believe I said Ninshuu… not Ninjutsu."_ Rikudo Sennin replied. _"Ninshuu was created to inspire hope and peace. Its principle was entirely different than your Ninjutsu that was made to create wars."_

"But how come…? How does the Sage of the Six Paths was able to talk to me? I'm no longer on the Shinobi World… So…"

_"__I taught Ninshuu to everyone in the world… Ninshuu was the process of sharing Chakra so everyone can share and understand each others' feelings. Because I believe that wars can be avoided if everyone can understand each other. But the Chakra that was shared within the Ninshuu was used for creating techniques, and used them as weapons. That was when the thing called Ninjutsu was created… The Chakra was passed down generation to generation… the principle of Ninshuu was replaced by Ninjutsu. I knew all of these because the Chakra that I have shared on the entire world… was part of me… so all Generations who learned how to use Chakra… has a very little fragment of my Chakra within them…"_

_"…__However, just like what happened why Mother awakened within your Chakra, my tiny existence was also fueled by the exponential growth of your Chakra. So my existence within you, right now, was in conjunction with my Mother's awakening within you."_ Hagoromo explained calmly.

"I see… Probably because of all those Senjutsu, Bijuu and Shinju's power all stored within me…" Naruto summarized his theory.

_"__That's right."_ Hagoromo replied with a nod. _"And from what I can say… you're very existence… is quite… broken…"_

This comment surprised Naruto greatly. He was about to retort however…

_"__I know that you're in a hurry… because you need to recover as soon as possible… so you can help your Goddess friends from this new world. But the way things were proceeding, you can't get out of here unless you defeat Mother first and also, if those beings outside can do something to heal your broken mind."_ Hagoromo said. _"Mother was able to awaken not only because you tap too much of your inner Chakra, but also because your mind broke due to fighting that Heavenly Spell before. With that, Mother was able to take control over it with her own power. So right now, all that she needs to do is to destroy your very soul within your mind so she can take control of your own body to complete her awakening…"_

_"…__And if you return to your broken mind as you are right now, even with your current power, the possibility of you defeating Mother was so slim. That's why I pulled you out of your destroyed mind so I can awaken the appropriate power within you so you can fight against her on equal grounds."_

Naruto tried to digest everything that he heard… his real body on the outside world was almost lifeless… his mindscape was now taken over by Kaguya. If he'll be defeated by Kaguya, then everything will be all over.

"…I see… so you're here to help me…" Naruto said seriously to the Sage of the Six Paths.

_"__That's right. Don't worry though. This is a special space where time wasn't flowing… so your existence here won't affect your being outside… and I created this space so I can educate the appropriate person to succeed the power of the Six Paths. And that person… was you… my successor… my transmigration… Uzumaki Naruto…"_

"I am your successor…? Transmigrant…?" Naruto replied in confusion.

_"__Remember what Juubi Kurama used to call you every once in a while…"_

"I see… I am… the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin…"

_"__Indeed. Obito and Madara acquired the power of the Six Paths, and claimed to be the successor of my power. But that doesn't mean anything unless I personally entrusted my power to the appropriate person."_

"And that person… was me…"

_"__Right…"_ Hagoromo smiled towards Naruto. He then grabbed his Shakujo behind him, then tapped the 'water' surface below them… In that instance… a shadow appeared behind Naruto… the shadow created an image of a person…

"Who's this?" Naruto asked in confusion after looking towards the image of the person.

_"__He is Ashura… my son."_ Hagoromo replied_. "He was actually your true successor… since you're his direct descendant and his power was strongly clinging, albeit dormant, within you. However… the very moment that you absorbed all the Bijuu's during the War along with the Shinju, that awakened gradually awakened my existence within you… thus my power slowly overwritten Ashura's power within you."_

"I see. But I can't see the point telling those things that were already not meant to happen, right?"

_"__You're always like that… speaking what you always wanted to say without holding back…"_ Hagoromo replied. _"Let me start from the very beginning… because this is something that you need to hear so you can understand what will happen to you before you proceed on fighting Mother…"_

Naruto nodded. He already had heard the overview of the Shinobi World's history from Kurama while training on the dimension rift, but it would still be best to hear the exact history from the very old man who created the foundation of the Shinobi World…

(I'll change some parts of the Shinobi World's history, but very minimal to match with Naruto's power-up. So please pay attention guys).

_"__We'll begin about Mother…down to my children…"_ Hagoromo then tapped the water surface again, displaying the full image of Otsutsuki Kaguya… _"I used to know that Mother came from a faraway place… but I didn't expect that the very place where she came from was the very world where you will landed after the Great Shinobi War…"_

_"…__The moment that she arrived on the Shinobi World and saw that chaos and war were happening on the entire world, she decided to approach the Shinju to pluck and consume the Chakra Fruit. And with the great power that she acquired after consuming the Fruit, she ruled over the world, ending all chaos and wars. It was then that she came to be known as the Rabbit Goddess. People worshipped her in respect."_

_"__Aside from her already godly powers known as Seikouki and Byakugan, after consuming the Chakra Fruit, her Seikouki evolved into a sacred power known as Six Paths Chakra and her reserves also increased exponentially similar on how a Bijuu exponentially increases the power of their Jinchuuriki while using their powers. She also gained her 3__rd__ eye, the Rinne Sharingan… the most powerful eye capable of rewriting and warping reality. Thus mother had two kinds of Chakra… her very own Six Paths Chakra, and the Chakra from the Chakra Fruit…"_

_"__Realizing that she was alone due to her godly powers, she then decided to create two beings thru the power of Creation of All Things… Those beings were formed into twin children… One of which was my twin brother, Hamura, and the other… was me."_

_"__However… As me and my twin brother grow up being her successor, Mother started to change. She slowly succumbed to darkness, continuously saying that Chakra should only be hers… and she'll absorb our Chakra to she can become more powerful. But we were able to escape from her grasp. Years passed… and our Mother disappeared… then… the Ten-Tails appeared out of nowhere as the physical incarnation of the Shinju… And with everyone being in the world wrapped in the Illusion called Infinite Tsukuyomi."_

_"__In that moment, me and my brother realized that instead of aiming against us, Mother aimed to absorb the Shinju. She was able to succeed, but the Shinju slowly taken over Mother's mind due to its rage after having his Chakra Fruit stolen by her. And due to that… Mother became the physical shell of the most powerful incarnate of the Ten-Tails to ever exist… the Colossal Juubi… possessing power that could rival that of the Primordial Gods of our own world… the Eight Kings."_

_"__However, with me who inherited Mother's own Chakra and Rinnegan, and my brother Hamura who inherited the power of the Chakra Fruit and Tenseigan from Mother, we decided to fight the Ten Tails and free the victims from the grasp of Infinite Tsukuyomi. In order to repent the sins of our Mother, despite the power differences, we fought against the Ten-Tails using the Sword of Nunoboku." _

_"__After a long, planetary destructive battle, we defeated the Colossal Juubi with the power of the Sword of Nunoboku and used the power of Yin and Yang Seal to separate the Juubi's overwhelming Chakra from its body. And then we divided that Chakra of the Juubi between the two of us and sealed it within ourselves. This leaves the Juubi's body, the Gedou Mazou, without any trace of Chakra aside from the Juubi's life force. And using the Rikudo Chibaku Tensei, we sealed the Gedou Mazou and made it as a core of a large satellite… that will be known as the moon. Then, I sealed the Sword of Nunoboku in the part of Juubi's Chakra that was sealed within me."_

_"__But my brother however, knew that someday, someone will try to revive the Juubi thru any means possible. And he knew that the two of us won't be always there to protect the world against the revival of the Juubi. That's why using his own power of the Six Paths and Tenseigan, he channeled nearly his entire Chakra into a seal and entrusted that seal to me. So that one day, once the Juubi was revived, he believes that I'll select the proper successor who will inherit our will and power to protect the world against the powerful beast. He then left and decided to live on the moon using the tiny remaining Chakra that was left within him."_

"You're story, was quite different that Kurama's story." Naruto muttered while tallying the events that Juubi Kurama told him on the dimension rift about the Sword of Nunoboku's tale.

_"__Yes. The story was different, because Hamura wanted to become an anonymous existence. Because the existence of the Sage of the Six Paths and the Ten Tails were already mythical and troubling for the Shinobi World. He doesn't want the world to know that another being with godly power also existed during the ancient times since that might shift the supposed balance of history and also, trigger chaos for the desire for his power just like what happened when Obito and Madara desired that of mine."_

"I see. Then what does this Ashura have anything to do with this?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

_"__As time went on… I too, had two children. The older son, Indra, and the younger, Ashura. I taught both of them the principles of Ninshuu." _Hagoromo continued his tale. _"However, Indra inherited my eyes and my Chakra. This made Indra superior in every aspect than Ashura, who seemed like a dropout like someone I know here."_

"A dropout huh? He's pretty much the same as me. His old man was the Sage of the Six Paths. My old man is the 4th Hokage." Naruto sighed. "I guess he really might be my predecessor."

_"__That's right. You should've been his successor. If things didn't go the way as what happened during the War, you're actually on the path of awakening Ashura's power within you."_ Hagoromo smiled. _"And as far as I know, you really do resemble him… not just with character, but because of what you've done."_

Naruto simply raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

_"__Indra and Ashura walked very different paths. Since birth, Indra, who has inherited my eyes and Chakra, is touted as a genius. He knew that he and his power is special, and he can do everything with his own power. He came to believe that with power, he can achieve anything. While Ashura failed almost at everything. But he never gives up and continued to strive to become as strong as his brother. With such power difference from Indra, he gathered comrades who helped him to become strong. And soon enough, through harsh, rigorous training, the dormant power within him bloomed to the point that his power can now rival that of Indra's..."_

_"…__Ashura came to understand that everyone working together to help is what made him strong. He came to understand what it meant to care for others. And he believed that with love and bonds, he can do everything together with his comrades…"_

_"…__the power awakened within Ashura made me realize that he and Indra both inherited equal amounts of power from me, similar to what happened when me and my brother inherited the powers of my Mother equally. Indra inherited my eyes and Chakra… but Ashura inherited my physical life force and the power of the Juubi that was sealed within me, thus giving him huge amounts of Chakra and capability to understand and use Senjutsu."_

_"…__Through Ashura, I began to realize a new possibility…"_

_"…__Now that Ashura inherited the strong Chakra of the Ten-Tails without having the actual Ten-Tails being sealed within him, I decided to divide the power of the Ten Tails that was sealed within me and gave name to its parts… Those are what you came to knew as the Bijuus. I believe that someday, someone can bond with the Bijuus so they can discover the power of bonds between them… and you're the one who did it… something that even Ashura wasn't able to do so."_

_"…__Seeing the power of bonds forged by Ashura, I entrusted him the leadership of the Ninshuu. I thought it will bore no problems but… Indra cannot accept Ashura being superior to him. And that was the very moment… that the Ninshuu became instrument on creating Ninjutsu… that created wars…"_

_"…__As times passed, even with their bodies were destroyed, the power of their Chakra didn't disappear… but was passed down to different ages, time and time again… and you, Naruto… were supposed to be Ashura's successor… just like what I've told you from before…"_

Naruto didn't react, as if finally understanding what the Sage of the Six Paths was explaining to him.

"Then… If I'm supposed to be Ashura's successor, how did I become your own transmigration?" Naruto immediately asked.

_"__The very moment that the entirety of the Bijuus was sealed within you and you meld them within Kurama that made him as the new Juubi, along with the fact that you absorbed the Shinju and was now also within Juubi Kurama, changed Ashura's power into that of mine."_

"Then why bother telling me the story of Ashura and Indra?"

_"__Because for your own Power of the Six Paths to awaken as the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, you will first need to master the power of both Indra and Ashura. Because the entirety of their power, will become the gateway of awakening your own Six Paths power."_

"But you said that I'm only Ashura's successor, right? How come can I master the power of Indra if I'm not his successor?"

_"__Then let me ask you, stubborn young one. How come can you use Rinnegan specific jutsus without the actual Rinnegan eyes?"_

That question surprised Naruto. Right, he can use some Rinnegan jutsus even if he doesn't have Rinnegan eyes. Juubi Kurama explained before that it was because he was the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin. But now that had think about it…

"Indra, inherited your Eyes and Chakra… So he had the potential to awaken the Rinnegan… So if I am the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin… then…"

_"__That's right. You also had the potential to awaken Indra's eyes… from Sharingan up to Rinnegan… and possibly something more… because you're my successor… as the Sage of the Six Paths."_

"But I always thought that Ashura was Senju's ancestor… and Indra was the Uchiha's ancestor… does that mean… that I also have the Uchiha's bloodline like Sasuke?"

_"__No. Like what I've said for about 10 times… you're my transmigration, my successor. My power was awakened within you. That's why you will acquire Indra's eyes not because of you having Uchiha's bloodline. You're not an Uchiha to start with. However, you will acquire them because of the power of the Otsutsuki Clan that was awakened within you by being the successor of the Sage of the Six Paths' power."_

"So to summarize, I'll need to master the power of Ashura and Indra first before I become your proper successor to become the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin?" Naruto asked once again. Hagoromo sighed with a nod. He never thought that his successor will be this slow when it terms to logical thinking outside of battles. "Then… if that's what I need to defeat Kaguya and return to my friends in the real world, then I'm more than prepared for it."

_"__I appreciate your preparedness for all of this."_ Hagoromo then tapped the surface water again. Naruto then saw his shadow splitting into half… then slowly, the shadows materialized on the same way on how Hagoromo did earlier… _"…and there's no better way to learn than from those who have mastered that power themselves… right… Ashura… Indra…?"_

The shadow on the right then materialized as a person who has the same Six Paths attire as of Hagoromo but with hair resembling that of Naruto, albeit black in color, not blonde. The shadow on the left then materialized as a person with the same Six Paths attire, but with wild looking hair and Sharingan similar to that of Sasuke…

"It's been a while… old man!" Ashura greeted Hagoromo energetically.

"So this is the time… Father." Indra spoke in serious, calm expression like that of Sasuke's.

_"__Indeed. And this kid will be the successor of the Six Paths' Power… Uzumaki Naruto…"_ Hagoromo smiled affectionately towards his newly materialized two sons.

Ashura and Indra then looked towards each other, then gave a rivalry-like expression against each other. They then looked towards the blonde knucklehead with curious eyes. That made Naruto somehow shiver comically… since it feels like he was being stared at by ghosts from the past…

"Here goes something…" Naruto simply smirked to Ashura and Indra… The path for awakening Naruto's true power… was about to unfold…

**Author's Note:**

-Naruto having two mindscapes… the broken one where the Goddesses currently were, and the one where he was communicating with the Sage of the Six Paths. No. Naruto's mindscape was broken. The place where Hagoromo was talking with Naruto is the same space where Minato (during Invasion of Pain) and Kushina (during the time when Naruto first acquired the Kyuubi Chakra Mode) was able to talk with Naruto despite the fact that the Kyuubi, during those times, were active on Naruto's own mindscape.

-I changed some parts of Narutoverse' history if you have tracked how the Sage of the Six Paths told Naruto about it. There are two reasons about it. One - to make Naruto much more powerful. Two, for the creation of the Chakra Fruit that Naruto will consume on his own on top of his already upcoming power-ups.

-I have made Kaguya a very powerful being on this fic. Aside from the already godly powers that she had from her Manga counterpart that includes nigh-unlimited Six Paths Chakra, Byakugan, Rinne Sharingan, Reality Warping and a One-Hit KO jutsu, I also included the power of Tenseigan that can meld with Six Paths power. I also included Rinnegan on her two palms like that of Momoshiki, thus allowing her to acquire additional power-up. She also had the ability to project weapons like Kinshiki. All in all, I made her literally a god character so she can be on par godly characters such as Beerus.

-I have released Naruto's full power on this Chapter. And right, Naruto is equal to full-powered Kaguya when he goes all out. However, the main difference is the potency of their base Chakra. Because Kaguya passively possess the Six Paths power while Naruto, even if he is using Six Paths Chakra thru his Kurama Sennin Mode, the potency of his own Chakra is still that of ordinary Chakra.

-Kurama Sennin Mode is a Jinchuuriki transformation, not a Six Paths Sage transformation. Six Paths Sage Mode is a more powerful, heightened version of Sage Mode. However, while in Six Paths Sage Mode in Canon Manga, Naruto can use Bijuu Chakras on his arsenal to create devastating attacks. Kurama Sennin Mode, however, is simply melding Naruto and Juubi Kurama's full Chakra to exponentially increase their Chakra-level and potency. Kurama Sennin Mode, combined with God Sage Mode, was technically just a heightened, exponentially much more powerful version of Naruto in Bijuu Sage Mode in Canon Manga.

-After a lot of thinking, I have finally managed to create somewhat a logical way for Naruto to acquire Indra's power and got his own Sharingan and Hamura's power. Haha. I hope it wasn't that much, and I hope none of you will have violent reactions about it. Haha.

-Kaguya and Naruto destroying planets while battling at full power is what, I believe, was the most logical outcome after having such multitude level of powers. Please remember, I tweaked the powers of the characters right from the very start of this Manga so the battles won't be the same when their original counterparts from their respective source materials fought against each other. That was for two reasons: One - to proceed properly on the plot that I had in mind, which was already determined how it will end; Two - to at least lessen the predictability during battles since all of us knew very well how powerful the original characters were on their own source materials.

-Flashback... I know some of you guys won't like it since you guys already knew what happened, but I just wanted to include it. After all, the Flashback that I chose was the ones who gave Naruto a character that can easily be understood by the Goddess girls… making them think that Naruto became a person as he is right now because of thise highlighted flashbacks. And besides those Naruto moments were the real ones who made me like the Naruto Franchise. So technically, these flashbacks were more of a respect and tribute from me for the franchise that I really love and also, this was also for some of us to walk on the path of Naruto Manga memory lane.

-For now, there are two Kaguyas. The real Kaguya and the Kaguya clone created by Vintage. But as I have foreshadowed on this Chapter, it won't be that for long.

-Uria, Hamon and Raviel being able to fight on par with Beerus, Goku and Vegetta isn't that BS. Those three Demons were created as counterparts of the Egyptian Gods from Yu-Gi-Oh. So they were technically gods on their own right. And despite the fact that we don't know anything how powerful are these Demons in direct comobat, I'll just assume them to be as powerful as the DBZ Gods so that I can have have the DBZ Gods fight at their full power against their kind... a god.

-Reality Marble is an ability featured in Nasuverse, particularly in Fate Series. It was an ability to create a mirror world that based on one's mind's terra. Best example, for those who don't know what it is, was Ionoi Hetaroi from Fate Zero and Unlimited Blade Works from Fate Stay Night. Whis casting Reality Marble is random and BS, yeah, I know. But given the fact that he can create his own boundary field to protect everyone around him when Frieza destroyed Earth on the DBZ RoF Movie, and also that boundary field creation is a pre-requisite on creating Reality Marble (I think), and him being a more powerful god than Beerus, I guess it will be just fine to give Whis ability to use Reality Marble. AFter all, it will work pretty well for the story since you know very well that DBZ cast on this fic can destroy a planet while battling powerful beings, especially if they were gods...


	31. Chapter 31 - Path to Transcendence

**Author's Note: **Alright! Finally! I was able to finish this Chapter! Wow… I know wedding preparations are hard, but I didn't expect it to be this HARD! Well, I know it will be all worth it once everything is said and done. But for now, I'll just savor my last weeks as a single guy… Haha.

**Okay then… for Review Responses… starting from the earliest to latest reviews…**

**Kinunatzs:** Haha. May I ask why is it funny to use Yugioh monster appearances for the Weiss appearances sir? Because I just improvised their appearance so we can imagine them a lot easier during battles.  
>Naruto's mind is broken, right. But if you'll look closely on the sequence of events, Naruto wasn't able to talk to Kaguya on his mind, not until the Goddesses started using their powers to restore his broken mind. The moment that the Goddesses used their powers on him, his mind started to be repaired. And also, Naruto's mind started to shatter during Kaguya and Kurama's battle from Chap29. Then, she used Amenominaka to change worlds. So they are technically within Naruto's mindscape, but within Kaguya's dimensional domain.<br>That's right sir. All you need is an inhuman mind to Reality Marble. So Whis should have that ability since he can also cast a boundary field.  
>And I'm glad that you liked how the story was proceeding. Thank you so much for your continuous support!<p>

**frankieu:** Hello sir! Well, the previous Chapter was just a teaser and set-up for the other upcoming battles of this arc. Because I don't want Naruto to always grab the entire spotlight. Haha. And I hope I can execute the Goddesses feelings properly after learning Naruto's past. I'm not that good of an emotion-invoking writer, but I guess this will be my own training ground for that. Thank you!

**MineEngineer:** Hi sir! Well, as I've mentioned from Author's Notes of the earlier Chapters, I love power-ups, regardless if they are legit or ass-pull ones. That's just me, enjoying how I write this fic. And as for Hinata's character, I believe it as explained properly on the Naruto The Last movie. She can relate to him. And that connection made her feelings for him grew. As a child who was always searching for acknowledgement, what that child will always see was what's in front of him/her, like Naruto always aiming to become a Hokage and Hinata always trying to be acknowledged by her father. It's just that her catalyst of determination was Naruto's willpower. She can always see her team mates as friends. But you will always see the person who changed you as an entirely different person than the rest.  
>That same goes for the Goddesses hosts on this fic. They simply are humans with Goddesses sleeping within them. So they can't simply do anything now that they are seeing all the other sides of world… something that they won't see if they are living as an ordinary human. So please don't expect that they can do something on this point because everything that's happening in front of them are all new in front of their eyes. Same also goes for Skuld. She wasn't a battle-witted Goddess to begin with. So she's pretty much useless on battles like what's happening right now on this fic. They'll have their own time to shine on the next couple of Chapters, but I can't just force a character development just for the heck of it.<br>Well, I'm just trying to explain the characters' side sir. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Thank you for your review sir!

**R-king 93:** Yeah. Haha. I'm a tease. But that's how I want it to be. But rest assured, a Susanoo-clad Kurama Battle Avatar will be gracing the battle scene very soon… Thank you!

**TheMysteriousOtaku:** Haha. Sorry for that. I'm happy that you're willing to wait for the update sir. That's why I won't let you down, regarding the monthly updates I mean. Thank you sir!

**randy-nyema:** Hello! I'm glad you liked the last Chapter sir. Like what I said, I love cliffhangers. So please expect another one on this Chapter. Wahaha.

**Ghost024:** Thank you for your acknowledgement as always sir! I'm glad to have a reader like you. Well, wedding preparations really are a pain, but I know that once it is over, it'll be worth it. Spending time with your beloved while writing fanfic on your free time will always be the best!

**elmoryakhan:** Thank you sir! I'm happy that you're always there giving your reviews. I really appreciate it. As for the power-ups, I only based them on how Kishi-sensei executed it, but only by adding my own style for a twist. So credit will always be for Kishi-sensei. I'm just a fan, nothing more, nothing less. And also, in your free time, you can read Ah My Goddess, The World God Only Knows and Yu Yu Hakusho Mangas. Not only it will help you understand more characters on this fic, but they will definitely worth your while! As for the Author's Notes, I'll try to lessen them. Haha. Once again, thank you sir!

**agitofang666:** Alright! Thanks for the little but very motivational review! I also hope that you'll like how I will play this Chapter!

**LegendaryWriterS:** Hello sir! It really makes me glad that you liked this story. I hope that'll be the same up to the point where you'll caught up to the latest Chaps. As for answering your questions… As for Naruto returning to his home world and meeting his friends once again, that'll be a big spoiler if I answer you in detail. So all that I'll say regarding your question is 'YES'. And since this fic was only Canon up to Chapter 652, so Sasuke still is the same emo bastard as he is. Haha. Naruto can travel between dimensions, but on this fic, his existence was erased from the Shinobi World. So even if he will be able to access the wormhole back to his home world, his diminished existence will only make him like a ghost-like entity on his own world. Thank you sir!

**Hikari no KuroKiba:** Haha. Thank you for your continuous support sir, as always! I'm glad that this Chapter meets your expectations. I appreciate that you, like the rest of the readers, didn't have any violent reactions regarding the altered parts of the Shinobi World's history. And no worries though, as long I can, I'll continue writing this fic till we reach the final conclusion that I had in mind. Thank you!

**William:** Thanks for your usual support and review for every updates that I posted for this story! Your reviews were always very motivational for me. And I need those kinds of reviews to keep me pushing on writing this story. Also, thanks for accepting Naruto's character on this ficas the same as Canon Naruto. After all, Naruto is Naruto because he is Naruto. Hehe. Once again, arigato ne~!

**TimurOtsutsuki:** Thank you for your acknowledgement as always sir! Realizing that you went out of your way just to provide your review despite being busy for your own fanfic makes me feel really thankful for your continuous support. As for the current state of the One Piece Manga, well, I believe Luffy needs that thousands of allies to become a truly formidable force in the New World. Because right now, even with his physical might can rival that of Shichibukais and Yonkos, he still needs a humongous fleet for the upcoming foreshadowed battles. And I'm glad that he accepted them as allies. That's a great set-up for the inevitable war on the climax of OP Manga.

**DannyPhantom619:** Yep. Baa-chan, a respectful but yet a rude way of calling grannys that symbolizes Naruto's stupid but lovable quirks. Thank you for your review sir! I appreciate it!

**Eaglestorm27:** Hello sir! Thanks for your consistent reviews! I actually plan for the Goddesses to learn Naruto's past this way, not by Naruto telling it by himself like story-telling. Let's see how will they react after learning everything about Naruto's past. And I hope that I can properly execute the battle between the Gods properly. Haha. And that's right. I made Naruto's signature attacks to be a little different, actually more powerful than the others. I want him to have techniques that ignore conventional durability and defenses. And as for the kind of powers that he will inherit, you'll about to find out this Chapter sir.  
>Unlimited Chakra supply doesn't mean that they have omnipotent Chakra Levels. For example, I have a magical glass of water. No matter how many times I drink water or use water from it, that magical glass of water will always be filled with water without additional external source. That's how I believe Naruto and Kaguya's Chakra are. And as for the Justice League's opinion about Naruto and the team, this arc will dictate the consequences regarding that. Thank you again sir!<p>

**SpeedyLaserDude:** Hello sir! Thank you so much for your acknowledgement for this story. I'm glad that you liked it despite being confusing at times. Haha. I appreciate your flattering words, and gave me additional boost in motivation for continuing on doing my best on writing this fic! Once again, thank you very much!

**MajesticAuraKingdom-BlackLotus:** I'm glad that you liked how I am executing this somewhat Kaguya-centric arc. I'm just giving her additional character aside from who she is in the Manga, so we can at least relate to her and also provide her true relevance on this fic. And that's right sir. This is a harem fic, but the main heroine is Skuld. Thank you sir!

**TimeAlterTriple:** Hello sir. I apologize, but answering your question will spoil a lot of things as this fic's story proceeds. So I cannot answer your inquiry. Thank you for your review sir.

**What's it to yah:** Hi! Thanks for dropping a review! Well, that's a great idea for Naruto to declare the end of the 4th Shinobi War as Ramen Day as his 1st and last act as Hokage. But the current atmosphere during that time was quite emotional so the sense of humor within my brain didn't activate. Haha. Once again, thanks!

**RainbowOfLaughs:** Thank you for your review sir and appreciate the motivational review! Also, I'm glad that you aren't a grammar Nazi. Haha.I'm still trying to improve my writing skills. But as for now, this is the best that I can give. Thank you so much sir and I hope that you'll also like this next Chapter sir!

**Guilty of Sloth:** Yeah. A cookie! As always, thank you for your continuous support and reviews sir! Those reviews really motivate me! As for the Villains, I'm just using the same pattern of Kishi-Sensei's villain development style; though I'm not sure if I'm doing well in that regard. But I'm glad that you appreciate how I mold the villains' characters on this fic.  
>And of course, even in DBSuper, Saiyans was always foreshadowed to have unlimited potential. Because the moment that SSG Super Saiyan was introduced, it became so certain that the Saiyans have the potential to surpass Beerus and even Whis.<br>As for rankings, I'm afraid I cannot give the rankings in terms of power. Even if it was quite obvious based on how I power-scale them on this fic, I would refrain detailing it to remove any possible inconsistencies that my statement regarding that might create on the story development in the future. I hope you can understand sir.  
>Haha. I love cliffhangers, if it will going to be initiated by me. Haha. Rest assured that I'll do a lot more of that in the future.<br>Once again, Thank you sir! Let's discuss your PM later for another topic! Regards and as always, thank you my friend!

**LightGod225:** Yep, when I mentioned overview before, it is about Naruto's powers (Yin-Yang, Ashura-Indra). As for the powers that he might acquire, it will be explained soon on this fic sir so I believe that I don't need to clarify anything about that. After all, I'll try to explain all of that in the story itself. But Naruto will get Sasuke/Madara-like eye-powers due to Indra's powers. Thanks!

**harasan21:** My bad. But that's how I needed Ichigo to become in this fic. I don't mean to make you feel sick. Thanks.

**Chaos S. Cosmos:** Yeah. I love cliffhangers… if I'm the one that executed it. Hahaha. And well, I also want Ichigo to become Uber-powerful on this fic. Because just like how Naruto was with Kaguya and Hagoromo, Ichigo has Quincy and possibly Spirit King hybrid power so I think their battle have what it takes to be evenly matched, on this fic anyway. But rest assured, the battle between two rivaling Shounen protagonists will happen on this fic… on proper time... Thank you for your review sir! I love it!

**Clinton:** Hey sir! How are you? It's been a while! I'm glad that you liked how I made Kaguya as wielder Tenseigan Chakra Mode and Momoshiki's palm Rinnegan. As progenitor of Chakra, I believe it was only quite logical for her to have all that powers. And as for my new job, well, my dream is to become a Civil Servant so I'm living the best days of my career right now. And for the wedding, it was quite a headache… well, a fulfilling headache… haha. All the preparations really are a pain, but I know it'll worth it once everything is said and done. Thank you for your continuous support sir!

**Dragon:** As much as I would like to answer your question, I cannot be able to do so since once I answer your questions, whether it's a yes or a no, will definitely give a huge spoiler on the upcoming arcs and this fic's finale. I hope it'll be alright. Thanks sir.

**joe, HammerStrikes219KIA, RoyalTwinFangs, grimreaper40045, thesleepingkami, Frank, joe, Guest, HitmaN007, Frank, animemaniac66, Dragonprince1781,joe:** Thank you for your reviews! They might be short, but they are all meaningful for me and my motivation. Wish you all the best guys!

**Here goes Chapter 31!**

_ (From here, anything that might happen on this Chapter is entirely my personal point of view on how things will turn out. The Characters on this fic are a lot more powerful than their Manga counterparts respectively. Whatever happens on this Chapter is my view on how fights will turn out using the current powers that they have on this fic, but that doesn't mean that the results will be the same if the characters from their manga counterpart met and battle. So please don't bash me on this. Thank you!)_

_(Also, you might notice some plot hole or some things that I haven't covered up on the past and latest Chapters. However, rest assured that I will cover it up on the next Chapters. Since I can only write specific amounts of the story per Chapter. And also please check the Author's Note section during the end of the Chapter for some clarifications. Thank you.)_

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Chronicles Chapter 31<strong>

"We're finally here…" Yoko Kurama said as looked towards a barren wasteland filled with overwhelming miasma. On the highest mountain formation stood a grand, dark castle where the Daimakaicho used to dwell… "…the legendary domain of the Daimakaicho…" Beside him were Yusuke and Hiei with Son Gohan levitating behind them as all of them looked around.

"Yeah. This is Nifheim…" Son Gohan spoke. He then saw several traces of hard-fought battle around the miasma-filled plains. "…and those Nifheim Generals are still here…" He said in an angered tone as he can remember how the Generals trapped and sent him and the other Saiyans away after trapping the Daimakaicho to seize control over Nidheig.

"Of course they'll still be there. After going thru all those great lengths just to take over Nidheig's control, they won't just leave out of nowhere without executing the appropriate plan that they need to do." Hiei said in serious tone.

"And with that in mind, they know that we'll be arriving anytime so we should prepare for battle. They won't let us pass through them to secure Nidheig without a fight after all." Yusuke said, still in angered tone.

"Let's go, everyone!" Gohan yelled as he flew ahead while the Makai Kings also dashed towards the Daimakaicho's Castle.

On the other hand…

"They're finally here…" Ulquiorra said as he looked darkly towards the direction where Gohan and the Makai Kings were approaching.

"Then we can finally settle things with them right here and now…" Grimmjow smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"But those Makai Kings have a Saiyan with them." Neliel stated.

"That Saiyan can be easily taken care of with _Yubel _on our side…" Nnoitra smirked while looking towards the silhouette of the powerful Weiss behind them.

"Then make sure that all of them won't be able to pass thru the Castle's Gate. Let their blood rain down on this barren ethereal world to nourish the hungry miasma of their fallen presences…" Shirosaki then started walking away towards the hallway that was directed to the Nidheig's location. "We need to succeed on this, no matter what… before the Daimakaicho got completely awakened…"

"That's already a given, former Substitute Shinigami…" Grimmjow said in sarcasm towards the former Kurosaki… making Ichigo grunt in displeasure while walking away…

'This world… I don't care about anything anymore…' Ichigo said to himself as he disappeared on view using an instant movement technique…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Whis' Reality Marble…<p>

Multiple booming sounds that could easily break the sound barrier multiple times echoed simultaneously as the battle between the gods commenced…

Son Goku, on his current Saiyan beyond God form, were currently exchanging blows with Uria, Demon Lord of Searing Flames. Goku gave a planet-smashing uppercut to the armored head of the Demon Lord of Flames, but Uria simply swung his massive tail towards Goku to send Goku being slammed violently on the ground. Uria then proceeded on doing a Tackle Attack to Goku, but Goku was able to dash towards Uria and punched the serpent-like Weiss with matching continent-leveling impact.

Uria maneuvered its head and attempted to chomp Goku's entire body thru his its dual fangs. Goku was taken by surprise because of the sudden maneuver, but he was able to hold the upper teeth with his bare hands and the lower jaw with both his feet. Uria used all its strength in its continuous attempt to chomp down the Saiyan God, but Goku released more of his godly powers to prevent it from happening…

"KAIO-KEN X20!" Goku yelled as he released an enormous amount of power to push both fangs of Uria away and escape from the predicament. He immediately distanced himself away from the red, serpent-like Weiss while cancelling down the Kaio Ken.

But much to his surprise, he saw Vegetta, also on his Saiyan beyond God form, was flinging towards him in unknown speed after being attacked by Hamon, Demon Lord of Striking Thunder. Both of the Saiyan God's body collided that sent them being slammed to the ground at the same time in a shockwave that could reach beyond the atmosphere.

**"CERULEAN SKY FIRE!" **Hamon roared while summoning Demonic Thunders and Lightning with potency to inflict serious damage against gods. Hamon directed the lighting towards Goku and Vegetta's crater. But the two Saiyan Gods was able to evade the dangerous lightning on the last second.

But much to their surprise, they saw Uria's gigantic tail once again being swung on the exact same location where they evaded, as if Uria already knew how and where they will dodge. And with that single Tail Whip from a Demon Lord, both Saiyan Gods were once again sent flinging away with planetary-wide impact.

Hamon then transformed itself into a lightning (similar to Laxus' lightning form from Fairy Tail) to transport itself in teleportation speed where Goku and Vegetta where flinging away. The two Saiyan Gods sensed this so they immediately braced themselves and prepared to counter attack where Hamon will materialize from its lightning form.

But much to their surprise, they sensed Uria firing his Fire-Attributed Demonic Beam towards them during the very moment that they were able to successfully braced themselves.

**"HYPER BLAZE!" **Uria roared while firing a massive beam towards the Saiyan God duo.

"KAME HAME HA!"

"FINAL ATTACK!"

Both the Saiyan Gods retaliated by firing their own signature blasts against Uria's Demonic Beam, resulting in an explosion that could be felt throughout the entire Solar System if it actually happened in real world. And due to the impact, the Saiyan Gods braced themselves. But that split second that they let their guard down, Hamon materialized right behind them and slammed both his Demonic hands to each other with Goku and Vegetta being sandwiched in the middle. The impact made the two Saiyan Gods yell in pain.

Hamon let the two of them and immediately distanced itself, positioning himself on the same distance where Uria was with the pained Saiyan Gods. The two Demon Lords then once again charged their own Demonic Beams once again and fired it towards Goku and Vegetta…

The two Demonic Beams landed directly towards the two Saiyan Gods and exploded, shaking the foundation of creations. However, the Saiyan God duo emitted huge amounts of their godly ki to disperse the explosion immediately.

Goku and Vegetta were then revealed to be heavily damaged due to the chain of attacks executed by the two Demon Lords… their backs facing each other…

"Damn it… their teamwork really beats the hell out of us." Goku said while wiping down some blood dripping out of his mouth.

"They can coordinate their movements properly, as if they were thinking as the same being with just two separate bodies." Vegetta glared towards the Demon Lords with visible damage all over his body. "And the only way to beat them down, is to also fight properly as a team… like on how the Shinobi used fight with his comrades, especially during the fight against Hades."

"It may be against our Saiyan Pride's principle, but we can't beat them down if we don't team up properly together!" Goku smirked towards his rival. Vegetta simply responded with a nod.

But their thoughts were disrupted by another set of multiple impacts not too far away from them. And it came from no other than Beerus squaring off against the strongest Demon Lord, Raviel.

Goku and Vegetta got surprised after seeing how Beerus was able to properly exchange blows against the gargantuan-sized opponent without that much effort. No. They weren't exchanging blows actually. Beerus attacks were all landing at will while Raviel's attacks were easily being blocked by the God of Destruction.

Raviel's massive claws came down in an attempt to slash Beerus to shreds, but all that it hit was Beerus after-image. Beerus reappeared right in front of Raviel's face and in a second, gave a 10-punch combination; each punch had enough power to send the gargantuan Demon Lord flying beyond the atmosphere. And due to the punch combination, Raviel's head got blown away with its body flinging away. However, Raviel's head regenerated through a miasma, then immediately fired his own Demonic Beam towards Beerus.

But Beerus simply swiped his right arm to disperse Raviel's Planet-leveling Demonic Beam like nothing. He then raised his right hand, projecting a sphere of godly ki with appearance similar to the appearance of the sun. The godly sphere of ki continued to expand, until it was fired by Beerus towards the Demon Lord.

The godly sphere of ki was caught by Raviel and attempted to crush it with his own godly strength, but it ended up burning himself. Beerus smirked after seeing the futile resistance of the Demon Lord as he fired another casual godly beam to increase the power of his god sphere, making it explode in a star-leveling impact.

Raviel immediately recovered itself while regenerating ala Majin Buu. But much to the Demon Lord's surprise, before he could even prepare to counter attack, he saw Beerus being surrounded by hundreds of small, Saturn-like ki orbs (similar to what Beerus used on Dragon Ball Super Episode 11). Each of the tiny orbs can easily obliterate a planet.

"Come on, as a fellow god, I expected something more from you…" Beerus said with a smirk of enjoyment. And on Beerus command, all those orbs dashed towards Raviel in massive speed, creating multiple, planetary explosions that shook the entire Reality Marble…

"I doubt Beerus-sama would agree to fight together with us as a team." Vegetta muttered after seeing the one-sided battle.

"Yeah. In terms of skills, he really was on an entirely different level than that of us…" Goku smirked on his own… "And here we thought that we were able to already catch-up to him…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"DOUBLE BLASTER!" Super Saiyan Trunks yelled as he thrust both his hands forward that were clad with potent, charged ki towards another set of Dark World Weiss who were aiming to attack the Goddesses. The combined charged ki was then fired in a golden light with planetary-leveling potency, wiping out the majority of weaker Dark World beings in a matter of seconds.<p>

However, the more powerful Dark World beings like Sillva, the Dark World Warlord and Goldd, the Dark World War God was able to protect themselves from serious damage created by Trunks' attack and attempted to attack Trunks with their own bladed Demonic Weapons. However, Trunks was able to repel both weapons in a skillful manner of using his Brave Sword. But the impact between the weapons produced shockwave with slashing properties that could cut other physical matters within its range.

Super Saiyan Goten the reappeared right behind Sillva, grabbed its Demonic Tail, and slammed its body towards Goldd in enormous speed, sending both high-level Dark World Weiss being slammed to the ground violently with country-leveling impact. Goten then fired multiple potent ki blasts from both his hands towards the crater where the two latter Dark Worlds landed to inflict additional damage against them…

However, Goten got surprised after sensing a powerful Demonic Beam being aimed at him in massive speeds courtesy of Grapha, the Dark World Demonic Dragon. However, Trunks parried the Demonic Beam with his own ki blast, sending it away to the atmosphere.

The Saiyan best friends took a side-glance towards each other and nodded. Goten stopped showering ki blasts against Goldd and Sillva and stretched his hand towards Trunks. Trunks then grabbed Goten's right hand, then sharply threw his best friend towards Grapha while charging his planet-leveling Kamehame Ha.

However, Reign-Beaux, the Dark World Overlord, appeared right in front of Goten with his own charged Demonic Beam. Goten and Reign-Beaux landed both their charged attacks on each other at the same time. But Goten over-powered the Overlord's beam attack with a determined yell…

"KAME HAME HA!" The Son family's signature attack blasted Reign-Beaux along with Grapha, the Demonic Dragon. Goten immediately flew above after releasing his attack, displaying Trunks who was also charging his own ki attack towards the now regenerating Weiss army…

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Trunks yelled as he executed his father's favorite move as his own, once again blasting the regenerating Weiss army destroyed by Goten's Kame Hame Ha. This resulted in a multi-nuclear-level explosion with star-leveling potency…

Goten and Trunks then levitated right beside each other while panting lightly, as if taking a good view of the destruction that they have created while battling the army of Weiss, with a small smirk on their faces.

Peorth and Lind, on the other hand, cannot help but hang their mouth in awe after seeing how powerful these Saiyans from the 7th Universe were. After all, they, as Valkyries, weren't fighting that much since they positioned themselves as the 2nd line of defense if ever any among the army of Weiss were able to get pass through the two Saiyans attacks.

"We would appreciate it if you guys can replenish our lost ki every once in a while." Trunks took a side glance towards the two Valkyries.

"…!" Peorth got surprised after being caught by the Saiyans that she was intently looking towards them in awe.

"Don't you dare command us!" Peorth yelled in embarrassment as she immediately casted a healing and regeneration spell to replenish the two Saiyans' physiques to full strength.

"If that's the case, then we no longer need to act as the 2nd line of defense." Lind said as she prepared her Heavenly Halberd, then flew behind the Saiyans. "We Valkyries are also trained warriors on our own right. So we can't just sit behind and do nothing while you guys continue to show off." She smirked towards the Saiyans confidently.

"Like what Father always used to say, 'the more the merrier!'." Goten grinned towards Lind.

"Very well, let's see who among us can take down the most of them…" Peorth said as she also released her Heavenly power. The destroyed Dark World Weiss along with the destroyed fraction of the Weiss Army were now finally able to regenerate thru their own shattered miasma, now also prepared for battle.

However…

The ground shook once again, creating a multiple trenches that emitted lava-like substances. And from those lava-like substances, another archetype of powerful Weiss emerged…

"Here they come as well… the Archfiend Weiss…" Lind narrowed her eyes dangerously towards the now appearing new set of Weiss… all of them also aiming against the Goddesses…

* * *

><p>On the other hand…<p>

Even with the best that they can, Goten, Trunks, Peorth and Lind cannot completely stop the entire army of Weiss from slipping thru them and aim directly towards the Goddesses. And with the Goddesses being occupied on the Shinobi's current condition, they cannot just do anything and protect themselves on their own despite their already awakened full power. So Whis and Raizen took responsibility of protecting them against the some of the Weiss who were getting past through Goten and Trunks' assaults.

"My… my… things really have gotten hectic here…" Whis said without any hint of urgency as he blasted few hundreds of Weiss to oblivion, regardless of their power and Capture Level, using his own staff.

"Heh… then why don't you just use your mighty powers to end all of these in an instant? I know you are more than capable of doing so." Raizen said as he was beating down another set of Weiss attacking from another side.

"Two reasons. First, these Weiss, no matter how many times you beat them down, will just regenerate on their own by transforming into miasma and rematerialize again. So all you need to do is to damage them seriously to stall them. As the being who have responsibility to watch the growth of the Hakaishin, all that I can do is to destroy stuff, just like Beerus-sama. So I have very minimum knowledge in sealing techniques, unlike the Shinobi." Whis said while performing some complex martial arts to beat down the swarm of Weiss army. "Second, with me currently projecting a Reality Marble that contained the battling 6 gods, as well as projecting a protection barrier of the Goddesses, I'll have trouble controlling the strength of those complex boundary fields if I let myself cut lose."

"I see. Well then, you're betting on those little Goddesses to heal and restore the Shinobi kid's broken mind so he can return and use his sealing abilities to defeat these Weiss completely." Raizen clarified in a dark tone while firing a Demon Gun with country-leveling potency towards the attacking army of Weiss. "But what if the Goddesses failed on reviving him? Or what if the kid had awoken, he was already a completely different being?"

"I really don't care about such trivial stuff." Whis said with a mysterious smile. "Regardless of what might happen, as the being who will always stand behind the God of Destruction, I'll just continue to go on the flow and only step up if things will gonna be out of control beyond the limits of the Hakaishin's abilities."

"Suit yourself then." Raizen grunted, knowing how powerful Whis really was. The two of them then saw how the defeated Weiss just regenerated from miasma after being turned to dust by their earlier attacks.

Raizen and Whis then charged a blast in a form of a laser-like beam and fired it in a straight line towards the regenerated Weiss, vaporizing them again. The two then changed the trajectory of the straight-lined laser-like blasts on opposite directions, making multiple nuke-like explosions all over the region that vaporized thousands of Weiss in an instant…

Haqua, who was standing along with the other Goddesses within Whis' boundary field since she was maintaining the regular Fuzetsu that she casted, saw how the Saiyan duo, the two Valkyries, Whis and Raizen handling the army of thousands of powerful Weiss on their own. They were able to perfectly protect the entire hundred-meter circumference where she and the Goddesses currently were while healing the Shinobi. And they didn't seem to be fazed despite the fact that they were fighting an army of immortal Demons.

"I can't believe it… I currently am fighting with all these amazingly powerful beings…" Haqua muttered.

"Yeah. I thought everything already went crazy during the time that I first met Belldandy, Urd and Skuld. But now everything that was happening right now was already beyond my entire imagination." Keiichi said, also standing within Whis boundary field.

Keiichi then looked towards the Norse and Jupiter Goddesses who were still casting a complex, mind restoration spell for Naruto. The Norse Goddess trio stood in the innermost circle of the Magic Circle while the Jupiter Goddesses on the outermost circle. The Tanemakaicho, on the other hand was levitating above the unconscious, floating body of Naruto in the middle of the Magic Circle, supplying power and complex formulas for the Magic Circle so the Goddesses can focus on the restoration of the Shinobi's broken mind…

"All of them were fighting, doing their best because they believe that you'll return. Not only because your power is needed for this battle, but because you're an important family, friend and comrade for all of us here." Keiichi said while looking towards Naruto. "That's why you better not let them down, and make sure that you'll be back, Naruto!" The only normal human among the group said, believing that Naruto could hear his voice…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Naruto's Memory Plane…<em>

_The Goddesses, floating in a dark space with infinite horizons, were currently recalling everything that they did just saw from Naruto's childhood with traces of tears on their cheeks…_

_…as an orphan who was burdened to carry the hate of the entire village after having the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within him…_

_…as a child who continued moving forward without experiencing proper childhood…_

_…as a dreamer who continued doing his best just to be acknowledged by his beloved Village…_

_…as a Shinobi who was caught in the endless cycle of battle and hatred…_

_…yet he continued being his own self… forged a path of his own… and changed other people's lives for the better… He continued protecting the Village despite him being a useless brat for them… he defeated opponents who underestimated him… and he changed people who are walking down the path of darkness by understanding their own pain…_

_"Naruto… he's already been through a lot… and here I thought that I could understand him as who he is…" Skuld said with Belldandy by her side, comforting her._

_"That's right. He really is a very special young man. Because despite everything that he's been through, he continued to remain as who he is thru sheer will-power and perseverance…" Belldandy spoke with respect to her adopted brother._

_"He grew up in a world filled with conflict… but continued to make a difference… you're very lucky to have him as your contract partner, little sister…" Urd said as she levitated behind Belldandy and Skuld._

_"Yeah… now I know why he treasured all his bonds with other people that much… that was also the reason why he valued every one of us so much…" Skuld replied to Urd in a gentle manner._

_"You see, I always thought that Naruto-kun and I were the same… that's why we can relate to each other. But… after seeing all of that, I doubt if I can survive with that much pain within me like how he has done it…" Nakagawa Kanon said as she had mixed emotion on her face._

_"I also have the same thing on my mind right now. Now I can understand how he can relate to each of our own pain. The very reason itself why he doesn't want any of us to feel that we are alone…." Kujo Tsukiyo said while hugging her doll rather tightly._

_"But I still can't imagine how he was able to move on and continue smiling to everyone…" Takahara Ayumi said as she hugged herself._

_"Because during that time… moving forward while doing everything that he can is the only emotion that Naruto-kun had…" Shiomiya Shiori also said, trying to understand Naruto's childhood pain._

_"He doesn't have a family, a friend, or even someone who will accept him as who he was. That's why the only 'bond' that he had, was his desire to be acknowledged by the Village that he loved so much…" Goido Yui said with sadness on her eyes…_

_"He became as who he is right now… because of everything that happened during his past. And Naruto-kun isn't blaming anyone or anything about it… That's why… he have the strength to move forward… because he is not the type of person who will always live from his past, but a person who forges his future by becoming stronger using what happened from his past. That's just the kind of person he is…" Tenri smiled with melancholic expression to her fellow Jupiters and Norse Goddesses…_

_"It seemed that you can finally link your feelings with him after everything that you have seen…" Tanemakaicho Anzasu said with a soft smile. She said so because despite the fact that this was the first time that she met Naruto, after seeing all these memories along with the Goddesses, she can't help but acknowledge and respect the Shinobi's 'strength' on believing that future can be changed… "…well then… let's proceed on the next part of his memories so we can reassemble his shattered memory…"_

_The Goddesses nodded in response. They then channeled their Heavenly powers once again, allowing them to enter a void of bright light that covered their entire field of vision…_

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was now looking towards the two individuals that were staring at him seriously. The two sons of the Rikudo Sennin, Ashura and Indra… both were emitting overwhelming presence comparable to that of the Sage of the Six Paths… The Shinobi can sense that the two indeed were the ones who have equally inherited the full power of the Rikudo Sennin… one thru the body and the other thru the eyes…<p>

"So this pipsqueak is your supposed transmigration, Father." Indra said while critically looking towards the Shinobi. "As far as I can see, this pipsqueak is more of Ashura's descendant than you."

"Shut up, Indra-teme!"Ashura yelled towards Indra rather energetically. "This brat is more like you because he is also a loner type like you!"

"I'm not a loner. I am just someone who can do everything on my own. On the other hand, you're just a loud-mouth speaking of nothing aside from your dream of surpassing Father." Indra shot back with his eyes closed.

"And what's wrong with that?! Are you jealous because my goal is to surpass the old man and not to defeat you?" Ashura smirked in playful arrogance. This made Indra open his eyes, now with active pair of Sharingan.

Indra and Ashura glared towards each other while subconsciously releasing potent amounts of Chakra, shaking the very space where they currently are. The potency of their power was so immense that their powers literally dwarfed Madara and Hashirama's Chakra level.

However, instead of noticing such power, what the Shinobi saw while looking towards the bickering siblings somehow made him smile… Because he can clearly see himself and Sasuke bickering like this.

_"You can easily relate to them, aren't you?"_Hagoromo said with a small smirk behind the Shinobi.

"Yeah. They're both idiots on their own right." Naruto grinned widely with both his hands behind his head.

"Who are you calling idiots...?!" Ashura and Indra then glared towards the Shinobi while directing the massive Chakra towards him. But the Shinobi simply released his own godly Chakra to neutralize both Indra's and Ashura's Chakra simultaneously.

"Impressive…" Indra muttered while Ashura smirked towards the Shinobi. Without any warning, Indra then disappeared beside Ashura and reappeared right in front of Naruto and performed a sword technique swiftly, his eyes and movement emitting pure killing intent.

"Hey, Indra…!" Ashura yelled in an attempt to stop his brother on attacking the Shinobi. After all, if Indra's attack landed, that will kill the Shinobi's consciousness, thus killing his soul and physical body.

However, much to Indra's surprise, Naruto caught Indra's blade with his right index and middle finger. The Shinobi then gave his usual goofy smile while Indra gave an acknowledgement smirk. Indra then let go of his blade in an attempt to do a Taijutsu attack on the Shinobi, upon which the Shinobi was able to react and blocked each of Indra's attack despite Indra using Sharingan for more effective attacks.

After seemingly being satisfied after a brief exchange, Indra leapt away from the Shinobi and landed a few meters away from Ashura.

"Hmm… you can easily block my attacks despite me using Sharinganonly with your own precognitive sensing skills. That alone is more than enough proof that your skills are on par with that of mine." Indra said with a hint of acknowledgement from his voice. "You have Ashura's sensing abilities, with battle sense similar to mine. I can say you really are a formidable person."

"Whoa… is it just me or this is the first time that I ever heard you praising someone aside from the old man…?" Ashura said with visible surprised expression. "That aside, I can sense that you have very strong life force and high physical parameters. You're also a walking embodiment of Senjutsu Chakra. You're existence really is kinda broken… for you to have all that powers and abilities."

_"Top that with his own base Chakra surpassing that of mine even if I have the power of the Juubi and three Rinnegan…" _Hagoromo also said. _"This kid is the embodiment of the power of the Six Paths with potential that could clearly surpass that of Mother's… The only thing left is to unlock his true power by mastering the power of the Six Paths Chakra. But that being said, with him being our successor, we will need to meld our own Chakra with his own Chakra in order to defeat Mother…"_

"I can understand your point, Father. You will make him as the successor of the Ninshuu, just like on how you choose Ashura over me." Indra said with visible bitterness on his tone.

"Hey… How many times do I have to drill this into that thick skull of yours?! It's my fault for accepting the succession of the Ninshuu! You don't need to sound bitter in front of the old man!" Ashura retorted instead of Hagoromo. "During the time that the old man chose me to be the successor, I always wanted to turn it down because I know that you are more capable than me! You're the guy who can do everything on your own after all! But your emo side got the better of you! So I don't have any other choice but to accept being the successor of the Ninshuu and fight against you and bring you back!"

"No matter what you say, it's useless. In the end, even after possessing all the power that I had, you're still able to do everything on your own way. Even if you're a dropout, you're still walking ahead of me." Indra just sighed.

"Huh?!" Ashura somewhat got embarrassed after seeing Indra's acknowledgement of his skills. "What are you saying all of a sudden? This is not like you, teme!"

"Hmm… like what I've said before, this kid was more like you than me or Father." Indra then looked towards the Shinobi seriously. "I always thought that with power, you can always do everything. That's why I tried to do everything on my own. However… after seeing this kid walked down the path of his own… I saw a different possibility. Because despite having all those powers that he had, he still treasures his bonds for those who are important for him, accepting the fact that he can't always do everything on his own. He strived for power, just like me, but for the sole reason of being able to protect his precious friends, just like you…."

"So you do realize the same thing eh?" Ashura then also looked towards the Shinobi. "With love and bonds, you can overcome everything. That's what I always believed into. But you will always need power to protect those bonds. This kid had proven that love and power are equally needed to succeed on what you need to do. He's more like the realization of our combined ideals… right, Indra?"

_"And that's why I chose this kid to become my transmigration and successor as the NidaimeRikudoSennin…" _Hagoromo muttered in response. _"…During the ancient times, I taught Ninshuu to people all over the Shinobi World so people can use Chakra as way of understanding each other's' heart and feelings. But instead of being a medium of peace, Ninshuu became Ninjutsu that further increased the hatred and war plaguing all over the world. However, my successor here was able to reunite my scattered people thru sheer will and perseverance. He used his Chakra to make people understand each other even during the darkest war of the Shinobi World's history…"_

_"…with me who distributed Chakra that caused further rift on the war-torn Shinobi World, this kid used Chakra to reunite everyone… giving the potential to acquire the hard-fought peace that the Shinobi World was yearning for a long time. He managed to surpass my own ideals without even realizing it…"_

_"…and right now, with him being thrown into a world with much greater conflict as that of ours, he was chosen by destiny to become the beacon of hope to create the difference on this new world. And with all the unknown powers that he might face, he'll need all the powers that we can provide him for him to protect this world along with the people who are important for him. Because that's the least that we can do for him after everything that he had done for the Shinobi World."_

The Naruto felt flattered and embarrassed after hearing how the Sage of the Six Paths, Indra and Ashura acknowledged his achievements from the Shinobi World. He just rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly towards the Six Paths Power wielders.

"Mah… I don't think I deserve all those praise. I'm just another Shinobi who wanted to grab peace, just like everyone." He said. "But are you guys sure that you'll entrust me your powers?"

"Of course!"Ashura responded on behalf of his brother and father.

"But you already knew that I already have plenty of powers… right?" Naruto asked once again.

"Indeed. Your base Chakra without tapping into any of your powers ups is further beyond that of Father's. And you can also use Senjutsu on your own and meld it with your Jinchuuriki forms. But as you can see, you cannot defeat Grandmother with that power alone. You may have around the same Chakra levels as of her, but her powers was more potent than your own since her base Chakra was already Six Paths Chakra, which is exponentially more potent and powerful than regular Chakra. While me, Ashura and Father might have lower Chakra levels than you, all of us possess Six Paths Chakra similar to Grandmother." Indra explained.

"That's why we will need to evolve your own Chakra into that of Six Paths Chakra so you can passively use Six Paths Senjutsu and enter Six Paths Sage Mode that you can also meld with your KuramaSennin Mode, God Sage Mode and other power-ups. After that, we'll train you properly so we can entrust you our individual powers and make it as part of your own." Ashura also explained.

"Wait a sec…? Train me? But we don't have time…?!" The Shinobi was about to retort but…

_"No problem with that. This space doesn't possess the concept called time. This is the same space where you met your father and mother for the first time. Remember, despite having different events on the outside world, you were still able to communicate with your parents without affecting the flow of time during that time on the real world, right?" _Hagoromo said. _"That's unless you were able to unlock your Six Paths Power, you won't be able to proceed on the concept of waking-up. Technically speaking, this space is locked until you were able to awaken your true power…"_

"Same as the dimension rift…" Naruto muttered in awe…

_"Now then… Ashura, Indra, let's begin." _Hagoromo spoke with authority on his tone. _"My young descendant, time to meld your Chakra with my sons…"_

The Shinobi nodded making him step forward as he stretched his right hand while forming a fist towards Ashura and his eyes fixated in Indra's own eyes. Indra then activated his Sharingan while Ashura fist-bumped with the Shinobi's right fist.

Then, the Shinobi felt that his body was being ripped apart in two…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Finally… the temple of the Daimakaicho…!" Yusuke yelled while running with Yoko Kurama and Hiei at full speed. They were now only a few seconds away from entering the Daimakaicho's domain…<p>

"And I can still sense that the Daimakaicho still haven't been able to free herself from the curse that the Nifheim Generals have casted against her." Hiei said with his 3rd eye opened.

"And I know that all of you can also sense that those Generals are waiting to ambush us on the Castle's Gate." Yoko Kurama said as he knew that all of them can clearly sense the power of the Nifheim Generals in front of the Gate, as if already knowing that they'll be arriving anytime soon.

"So a welcome party, huh…?" Gohan smirked while flying just above the Makai Kings, with speed matching the running speed of the Kings. "Don't worry about that, because I'll gonna blast them all to kingdom come as payback from what they have done against us!"

However, before the group could even reach the Gate, they sensed a massive Demonic Beam rushing down from the sky, visibly targeting them. The group sensed it so they immediately prepared to intercept it.

"…!" However, as the group prepared to neutralize the incoming Demonic Beam, they got surprised after seeing the Demonic Beam split itself in multiple smaller beams. Thus, the multiple Beams seemed like a meteor shower of oblivion created from potent Demonic Energy. That made the group stopped on their tracks to dodge the barrage of Beams from the sky using their sheer physical speed.

The multitude of Demonic Beams landed on the ground that shook the entire location. And those impacts made the entire domain became clad with thick gusts of smoke and rubbles. The group immediately sensed their surroundings, only to feel a massive landing sound from a massive Weiss with overflowing Demonic Energy…

**"GGGRRROOOOAAAHHH…!"**A thundering roar from the newly arrived Weiss dispersed the thick smoke and rubbles around the area. The roar produced a gust comparable to a Category 5 storm, making Gohan and the Kings brace themselves for them not be blown away by the gusts' force. As the massive gust died down, the group looked towards the towering Demonic Weiss with affinity comparable to a god-like entity…

"Impossible… this Weiss is…" Yoko muttered after taking a closer look towards the raging Weiss. "Another being with power that can contend against Demon Gods like Hades… the Ultimate Nightmare God… Yubel…" (Yubel the Ultimate Nightmare of YuGiOh)

"This god-Weiss… is that mythical God of Nightmare…?" Hiei narrowed his eyes towards the Demonic entity after hearing Yoko's words.

"Well, his powers can easily rival those Demon Lords that Dad and Uncle Vegetta were currently fighting right now. So I can say that this guy is a real deal." Gohan replied after trying to sense the power of the godly Weiss that was now looking down against them.

"So we need to get pass through this guy first before entering the Daimakaicho's Castle?!" Yusuke said seriously. After all, he knew that this being in front of him cannot be easily defeated by ordinary means…

"No." Gohan said seriously. "This monster here was just here to stall time. That was more than enough evidence that they need to stop us from reconfiguring Nidheig."

"Right. And if that's the case, then that simply means that they are still in need of doing something while Nidheig was still on its current configuration." Yoko also said. "So if we let this thing stop us from advancing from here, then we'll be once again laying right on the palm of their hands."

Suddenly, much to their surprise, Yubel disappeared right in front of them and reappeared right above them, displaying enormous speed despite its size. Yubel then aimed to punch the entire group with his massive Demonic Arm…

The Makai Kings charged their own potent Youki's to counter attack from the sudden sucker-punch, but Gohan, now in full-powered Mystic Super Saiyan form blocked the massive Fist by retaliating with his own punch. The two fists collided, creating a massive explosion in the process, making the Makai Kings skid away in considerable distance. The collision of both fists sent Gohan being slammed on the ground while Yubel having its entire fist shattered. But due to Weiss physiques, the Nightmare God simply regenerated his shattered fist like nothing.

Yubel then dashed towards the recovering Makai Kings, but Gohan reappeared right before the God Weiss was able to land an attack against them. The Mystic Saiyan then gave a massive uppercut to the Nightmare God, making it skid backwards despite its size, then charged a Kame Hame Ha in a single instant to blow up the entire upper body of the God Weiss…

"Leave this thing to me. I'm the only one among us here who can deal against a being with godly powers, just like this thing." Gohan said as his potent ki flared with matching kinetic lightning.

The Makai Kings didn't bother to retort, and just nodded to the Mystic Saiyan. After all, they knew very well what kind of fire power was needed to take down a god-like being. And Saiyans like Gohan have that kind of fire-power.

"We'll be back once we took care of our own matters on that Castle." Yusuke said towards Gohan with a smirk. Goku's first born simply replied with a wordless nod.

And with that, the Makai Kings took off towards the massive Gate of the Daimakaicho's Castle.

"Now then…" Gohan muttered in rage. The power of his Mystic ki continued to rise while Yubel completed the regeneration of its blown-up body. "…don't tell me that your godly powers are just for show… Yubel… HAAAA…!" Gohan yelled while shaking the entire location, as if provoking the Nightmare God to go all out as well…

**"GGGRRRUUU…!" **Yubel's fiendish face on its chest visibly grinned maliciously, while it's serpent like limbs hummed in enjoyment… as if seeing a worthy playmate that will make it worth their while. Yubel then released a very wicked amount of Demonic Energy in black aura form… and it started to clash with Gohan's bursting ki…

Gohan and Yubel dashed towards each other in milliseconds… creating a set of shockwaves that could be felt up to the atmosphere of Nifheim…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"What happened…?" The Shinobi immediately asked Ashura who was the only person around. "Where's the old man of the Six Paths and Indra?"<p>

"The old man was with your real corporeal body, while Indra was with your other half self. So technically, the 'you' who were here right now were your other half." Ashura replied without any hint of care in the world.

"WHAAAT!?" The Shinobi yelled comically in confusion. "What happened to my real body?! And what do you mean by half self!?" He yelled while grasping his entire body, trying to look if anything on his body was halved…

* * *

><p>"Don't act like an idiot unless you've already heard what happened." Indra said with annoyed tone towards the Shinobi. They are also in a different space with Indra and 'the other half self' of the Shinobi only within the field of vision. "Right now, the 'you' who is in front of me was the Yin manifestation of your Six Paths Chakra. While the one with Ashura was the Yang manifestation. With me being the one who possess the Yin power of the Six Paths, I can unlock and train you to use your Yin Six Paths Chakra properly. And once you were able to master all the powers and abilities that will be awakened while training with me, my own Chakra will automatically meld within you and my Six Paths Chakra will become a part of your power."<p>

"You mean… there are two 'me'?!" The Shinobi expressed confusion on his face. "Kidding aside, what are these Yin and Yang manifestation thing that you're talking about?"

"The Yin and Yang are the two separate halves needed to be activated to awaken the Six Paths Chakra. Both Yin and Yang Chakra will always have the same Chakra levels as that of the user. So if you already have Chakra beyond that of Father's even without tapping into any of your power-ups, that simply means that both your Yin and Yang halves possess the same level of Chakra as that of yours." Indra explained once again.

* * *

><p>"That's why you'll need to master the power of Yang Chakra thru me while the Yin Chakra thru Indra, then meld them together to unlock the power of the Six Paths." Ashura continued Indra's explanation on the 'Yang' dimension.<p>

"Alright, alright. I somehow got the gist of what you're talking about. But first of all, does that mean, even if I already had such huge amount of Chakra in base, with these Yin and Yang thing with the same level as that of my Chakra, then that simply means that my Chakra will become triple the amount once the Yin, Yang and my Chakra meld together?"

"It wasn't a simple addition. It is an exponential power increase. And even I don't know how powerful you might become once you unlock it." Ashura said with a huge grin. "That aside, since our powers will meld after all of these, that simply means that you'll also acquire all my powers and abilities as the successor of the RikudoSennin."

"You mean, you guys will stay within me like Kurama does?" The Shinobi inquired.

* * *

><p>"No. Once my power meld with your Yin Chakra, and Ashura with your Yang Chakra, then our consciousness will disappear within you while our powers will become a part of you. After all, we are already in the Pure World and were just summoned by Father to educate you."Indra replied in stoic expression. "Now I understand why Father said those words… you're existence really was a broken one."<p>

"I've already heard that a couple of times. But just what do you mean by broken?"

"I believe Father was the only one who has the right to answer that question." Indra sighed. "For now, you should focus on what you need to do. You have important people that you need to protect, right?"

"Yeah…" The Shinobi simply nodded in response.

* * *

><p>"Then continue striving to become stronger. Because unlike me and Indra, even the old man included, you are still capable of making a difference since you're still alive. And with the powers that will be unlocked within you, you'll definitely become a formidable being that even those gods need to be wary of." Ashura smirked.<p>

"I'm not thinking about being the strongest or anything. All that matters for me is to acquire appropriate power to protect my friends so I can treasure my bonds with them." The Shinobi smirked in enthusiasm. "Let's begin then…"

Ashura and Indra smiled on their own ways. This Shinobi definitely had what it takes to inherit both their wills and ideals. And to top that, he managed to earn their Father's trust. And with his unwavering determination, they knew that he'll use the power that was about to be awakened within him to fight for what he believed in…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Yusuke, Yoko and Hiei came dashing as they pierced the Daimakaicho's Castle Gate using their respective Youki blasts. They continued approaching the entrance of the Castle without losing the momentum of their speed. They need to reach the Nidheig and reconfigure it to stop whatever further schemes that Vintage of New Hell was still planning as soon as possible…<p>

But multiple Ceros from four different locations were fired to once again stop the Kings on their tracks… However, the Makai Kings simply dodged the predictable trajectory of the Ceros and continued their full speed approach to the Castle.

Realizing that the Makai Kings can't be stalled like this, the Nifheim Generals decided to show up using their own signature instant movement techniques, the Sonido, to appear right in front of the dashing Makai Kings and attempted to attack them using their own Reiatsu-enhanced Zanpakuto. But the Makai Kings already knew what they're about to do, so they also prepared their own signature techniques to parry the attacks from the Arrancars, resulting in a beautiful exchange of blows that ended after a few seconds.

The two groups leaped away from each other and landed with considerable distance to look at their enemy. Both groups of powerful beings then glared towards each other, emitting their own versions of Spiritual Energy.

"This is as far as the three of you can go…" Ulquiorra said in a threatening tone. Beside him stood Neliel, Grimmjow and Nnoitra, their respective Zanpakuto equipped on their hands.

"And do you really think that you guys have what it takes to stop us?" Hiei said, his Youki converted into Jao Ensatsu.

"We're not just stopping you. We're here to eliminate the heck of you!" Nnoitra said with his long tongue licking his wide lips.

"Then prepare your last words. Because if you will stop us on our tracks, then it will only end up with your downfall…" Yoko said, his human-fox form emitting potent Youki.

"Heh… you Makai bastards keep talking like you are the only ones who have reason why you're fighting. But let me guys tell you, we have our reason why we need to do this. So whoever among us prevails will simply mean that they're the right ones." Grimmjow replied with a glaring smirk.

"Then I don't care about your reasons. If you are standing on our way, then we'll just need to kick your asses away!" Yusuke said while clenching his fists.

"I see… we are fighting because we have nothing to lose… while all of you are fighting for you to not lose those important things for you." Neliel said as she prepared to activate her next form along with her fellow Arrancars. "That's why… since we have nothing to lose… then we don't need to hold back any of our strength!"

"RESURRECCION…!" All the Nifheim Generals yelled to enter their next, more powerful forms while also releasing potent amounts of their Reiatsu. Nnoitra as a humanoid-mantis, Grimmjow as humanoid-panther, Neliel as a female Centaur, and Ulquiorra as a humanoid bat.

The Makai Kings and the Arrancars blurred in sheer speed, and multiple impacts boomed on the location in a mere fraction of a second…

Yoko clashed with Neliel as both their signature weapons collided, but Neliel grabbed the other end of Yoko's Rosewhip and threw him towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow aimed to slash Yoko with his claws, but Hiei parried it with his sword and kicked Grimmjow in blinding speed…

Hiei attempted a follow-up attack with his own sword slash against Grimmjow, but Nnoitra parried the sword attack with two of his blade-clad limbs and attempted to dissect Hiei with his other limbs. But Yusuke and Yoko punched Nnoitra on both sides at the same time. That sent Nnoitra flying away for a few tens of meters…

After sensing something, Neliel immediately used Sonido to disappear on his current location, leaving the Makai Kings wonder what is it all about. But they immediately sensed Ulquiorra charging a Cero in a distance. He then fired it towards the three Kings…

Yusuke however, immediately charged a Reigan to blast it towards the incoming Cero, resulting in a massive explosion. But the sphere of explosion then but suddenly being sucked by Neliel thru her mouth. With Yoko realizing what Neliel is about to do, he immediately dashed towards Neliel with vine-clad arms that increased his striking strength several folds, aiming to stop the charging attack of the female centaur…

But Ulquiorra appeared right in front of him thru Sonido and attempted to attack him with his Reiatsu sword. Hiei immediately intercepted the sword from Ulquiorra, thus allowing Yoko to continue dashing towards Neliel. But Grimmjow fired his own Cero towards Yoko, stopping the human-fox on his tracks to avoid unnecessary damage.

Neliel then fired her Cero Doble towards Yoko and the rest of the Kings with Ulquiorra using Sonido on the last second to remove himself from the range of the blast. Hiei immediately retaliated by firing a quick Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha towards the triple-charged Cero. Yusuke also included additional power to the black flaming dragon of Hiei by firing his own Reigan towards the incoming blast. This resulted in another explosion bigger than the first one.

Realizing that Neliel will once again just absorb the new explosion to create a much more powerful blast than before, Yoko immediately slammed his hand to the ground to summon multiple thick vines created from his own Yokai to bind Neliel and the rest of the Arrancars. But Nnoitra's blade slashed thru the thick vines like nothing. No Neliel proceeded on consuming the much larger blast to fire a much more powerful Cero Doble, but Yusuke appeared right behind her and punched her with Reiki-enhanced fist.

Using Hierro, Neliel temporarily increased her physical durability against the incoming attack since she knew that she cannot dodge it. She was able to cross her arms in front of her face to protect herself from Yusuke's charged punch. But the force of the punch was much stronger than she expected, thus sending her Centaur-legs skidding backwards for a few tens of meters. This halted her absorption of the last explosion.

The Nifheim Arrancars then regrouped themselves together, then charged their own signature Ceros to attack the Makai Kings…

"That's how it should be…!" Yusuke yelled as he released his Seikouki power and immediately charged a huge Reigan, aiming to match the power of the charging Ceros.

The Ceros then fired at the same time while Yusuke fired his massive Seikouki Reigan. The attacks collided, creating a massive pillar of light that extended beyond Nifheim's atmosphere. The pillar of light continued to expand, making the Arrancars and the Kings leap away to distance themselves from it…

"Yusuke, we won't get anywhere like this." Hiei muttered towards Yusuke as they landed on the ground. "We need to make it to the Nidheig and stop whatever final configuration that Vintage had done on it before it completely changed the balance of everything."

"So what should we do? These Generals demoted themselves as this palace' Security Guards. They just made it a 'No ID, No Entry' Zone for them." Yusuke said, still with his cocky smile.

"You need to get through this while me and Hiei will hold them back." Yoko said. "That's the only option that we had."

"Hold on a sec! As if I'd let you guys be left behind?!" Yusuke complained.

"Remember, Yusuke, our role on this is to stop whatever Vintage was doing to pollute Nidheig. If we over-exert ourselves here, then we won't be able to do the important task handed to us. Remember, there should be five Nifheim Generals, and up to this point, we've only met the four of them." Yoko explained in a more detailed way.

"And seeing how powerful these Generals are, I believe that the last General who seemed to be their last line of defense for stopping us to reach Nidheig was on an entirely different level than these guys here. So it will be better if you will be able to reach that last General at full power to beat that guy down and access Nidheig." Hiei also explained while looking towards the disappearing pillar of light…

"So this… is our own version of 'teamwork', huh?" Yusuke smirked, remembering how he and his fellow Makai Kings were able to fight with the Shinobi as a team on their previous battles. "So be it then. Just be sure to kick their asses, not the other way around!"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Hiei said with a prideful smirk.

"It's alright. We'll make sure to stop them from chasing you." Yoko replied in his usual calm manner.

The Makai Kings nodded to each other as they prepared to battle their way to enter the Daimakaicho's Castle. The Nifheim Arrancars noticed that the Makai Kings have prepared a plan or something, so they immediately prepared for battle to make sure that none among them can enter the Daimakaicho's palace…

The Nifheim Generals then dashed towards the Makai Kings in blinding speed. Yoko then applied Youki on his hands and slammed them both to the ground. The impact shook the location, allowing multiple trunks of trees grew from the ground, aiming to pierce the Nifheim Arrancars before they clash.

The Arrancars stopped on their tracks as the tree trunks grew in massive rate. Nnoitra slashed the tree trunks but this time, the tree trunks became as durable as Youki-enhanced metals. Hiei then appeared right behind the scattered Generals and used his pure speed to create after images, confusing the Arrancars. Hiei then attacked Nnoitra at full speed with Jao ensatsu-clad sword, cutting three of his blade-clad limbs in a single movement…

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra then dashed towards Hiei, but Yusuke and Yoko attacked the incoming two Arrancars. Yusuke then leaped high above in the air, surpassing the growing tree trunks' still growing height. Neliel immediately realized what Yusuke was about to do, so she fired her signature attack, Lanzador Verde, towards Yusuke…

Yusuke, however, dodged the attack by hair's breadth and fired a casual Seikouki blast towards Neliel. Grimmjow appeared right in front of Neliel to block the attack. But in that single instance that they got occupied, Yusuke disappeared in their field of vision. Grimmjow cursed himself internally, and used Sonido to follow Yusuke's tracks…

Hiei and Yoko tried to stop Grimmjow from following Yusuke, but Neliel and Nnoitra with regenerated arm blocked their advances. Alternatively, as Yusuke was only a few seconds before reaching the Castle's entrance, Ulquiorra appeared right in front of him thru Sonido and attempted to bisect Yusuke with a massive swing. But Yusuke flipped himself in 360 degree motion to dodge the attack, only to find himself airborne and open for Grimmjow's Desugaron…

Gritting his teeth, Yusuke fired used his half-charged Spirit Shot Gun to cover himself from Ginnjow's Desugaron while still spinning mid-air. Ulquiorra then took advantage of the air-borne position of Yusuke, so he dashed in massive speed towards him in an attempt to pierce him with Lanza del Relampago.

But much to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's surprise, Yusuke simply grabbed the Lanza del Relampago while it was still attached to Ulquiorra's arm, then swung the latter Arrancar at full force towards Grimmjow. The contact made the Lanza del Relampago explode with island-busting potency in mid-air with the two powerful Arrancars being caught in the explosion…

Yusuke then immediately charged towards the Daimakaicho's Castle at full speed. Seeing that their fellow Maaki King succeeded on his task, Hiei and Yoko immediately let go of their clash with Neliel and Nnoitra and landed right where Yusuke will about to pass through… the very entrance of the castle…

And in a slow motion sequence…

"I'll leave things to the both of you here…" Yusuke smirked towards his two comrades.

"We'll make sure to watch your back." Yoko replied in a confident tone.

"And just make sure to do what you need to do." Hiei muttered while throwing his black cape away…

The heavily-damaged but regenerating Ulquiorra and Grimmjow landed on the tree trunk that Yoko created that acted as medium to hinder the Arrancars Instant Movement techniques. Neliel and Nnoitra also landed right beside the two of them.

"That other King made it inside the Castle." Ulquiorra commented with slightly annoyed tone.

"Then all we need to do is to bring his ass back here before he could reach Ichigo." Grimmjow said while gritting his teeth."

"And do you think that we would allow any of you to get pass through here?" Hiei replied, hearing the soft mutters of the Nifheim Generals.

"And do you think that the two of you can really stop us?" Nnoitra replied.

"You guys really are formidable opponents…" Neliel said. All the Generals then released more power within them…

"Thanks for the compliment." Yoko said rather calmly. "Now the situation has been reversed. For all of you to pass through this Gate, then you'll need to get through us first."

Yoko and Hiei then released their own powers within themselves with their respective Rose Whip and sword clad by their own respective auras… The two Makai Kings… vs 4 powerful Arrancars… will about to commence their all-out battle…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's start with this…" Ashura coughed intentionally. "You already knew very well that me and Indra have inherited equal powers from the old man, right? As Indra inherited the old man's eyes and Chakra, I, on the other hand, inherited his life force and his other Chakra…"<p>

"Other Chakra?" The Shinobi inquired in full interest.

"Right. You already knew about it, didn't you? That the old man… was the Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tails power…?" Ashura pointed out.

"Yeah. He had and his brother divided and sealed each half of the power of the Juubi within them. That's what I heard from him." The Shinobi replied. "Don't you mean…?!"

"Right.I inherited the power of the Juubi sealed within the old man…" Ashura then tapped into his Chakra, allowing him to enter into a form similar to Naruto's Juubi Chakra Mode (formerly known as Kyuubi Chakra Mode). "Literally speaking, my Chakra isn't like any other. My Chakra, including all of my physical parameters, was that of the Juubi itself. And that Chakra reserves allowed me to use and access the Six Paths Senjutsu… the most powerful kind of Senjutsu."

"I see…" The Shinobi just nodded enthusiastically, looking in awe after seeing Ashura entering Chakra Mode without being an actual Jinchuuriki…

"With that being the case, my Chakra properties became similar to that of a Bijuu. That's why my one of the most notable descendant, Senju Hashirama, had a very powerful Chakra. And he was my only transmigration who was able to unlock that much Chakra, aside from you. But despite being proclaimed as the God of Shinobi due to his overwhelming Chakra, the Chakra that he awakened from being my descendant was nothing but a drop of my full Chakra."

"I see… So if the Shodaime Hokage had such Chakra and that Chakra has properties similar to that of a Bijuu, then that may be the reason why guys like Orochimaru, Danzo and even Madara tried to use his DNA to increase their Chakra reserves and life force. After all, the Bijuu's Chakra were more of amplifiers to their Jinchuuriki." The Shinobi summarized.

"You looked dumb, but you're more of a thinker than me." Ashura grinned towards Naruto. "That's right. The Bijuu's powers can't be properly used by the Bijuu themselves. They'll only use it to trash around due to their bestial nature. However, their powers can only be used properly once they were sealed within a Jinchuuriki…"

"…Using that fact, you can say that my Chakra is an amplifier once it was properly awakened within a descendant of mine, like what happened to Hashirama, and also to you, Naruto. And to top that, my Chakra was stackable with other power-ups. So it will also amplify the buff of your other active power-ups greatly once you also properly awakened my Chakra, and that includes your Sage and Jinchuuriki transformations."

"Wow… so it works like that…" Naruto nodded frantically. "With that being said, your Six Paths Chakra properties is to act as an amplifier to those who possessed and have awakened it. And with me being a descendant of yours as well as the successor to your power, my Chakra will also have that same properties as of yours. And once all this training is over, your Chakra and my Chakra will meld as one, thus two amplifier-property Chakra will be melded together to create an all-powerful Chakra…?"

"Right… and you'll become more powerful than ever." Ashura replied with another huge grin. "You see, I'm proud of being a master of Senjutsu. My mastery over it took me on the discovery of the power of Six Paths Senjutsu on my own. However, you managed to surpass my own achievement by acquiring the power to use this original Sage transformation you called as God Sage Mode. Even though you were only using regular Senjutsu, you managed to acquire such potent level of natural energy manipulation without access to the power of the Six Paths."

"Well, that's just because of the unique properties of my body… Haha… I'm awesome, am I?" Naruto grinned towards Ashura as well.

"Yeah. We're both awesome." Ashura hanged his right arm behind Naruto's neck. "However, all those other Chakra amplifiers and power-ups aside, can you imagine how powerful the combination will be between God Sage Mode and Six Paths Sage Mode, alone?" Naruto simply shook his head in response. Ashura continued… "Then that will be your true potential once we have successfully completed the process of melding my Chakra within you. Six Paths God Sage Mode… Wow…" Ashura said with dreamy eyes.

"And I can meld that with my Kurama Sennin Mode, Byakugou, Eight Gates and such other power-ups!?" Naruto said in almost like complaining gesture. Ashura distanced himself a little away from Naruto then grinned towards the Shinobi. "Wow… that's already a lot to take in…"

"And the best part here is that… as a master of Senjutsu, I can also train you to maximize the power of Senjutsu beyond your imagination. And with both of us being masters of it, then we can definitely create new possibilities regarding Senjutsu during our training." Ashura crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Alright. I have a lot of things that I need to try regarding Senjutsu, and I know that with you around, I know we can create a much more powerful Sage Mode forms and techniques…" Naruto nodded to Ashura.

"So let's start doing this, Yang Naruto…" Ashura smirked as the two Senjutsu masters entered their own respective Sage Mode forms… starting the training between the Sage of the Six Paths' Yang descendant…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Having fought with powerful Shinobi with impressive eye powers, I believe you already had an overview about the Dojutsu's powers, aren't you?" Indra said with his usual calm demeanor.<p>

"Yep. Sharingan alone is already hard to deal with. And with its higher forms and evolutions, I can say that those eyes really were a pain in the ass." Naruto replied to Indra while remembering his respective battles against Sasuke, Itachi, Nagato, Obito and Madara. "Even Kurama hates those guys with nasty eyes."

"Hmmm…" Indra smirked confidently. "If you're already impressed with that, then you'll fall on your knees once you knew the power of my eyes…" Indra's eyes glowed; his Sharingan transformed into its next stage… the Mangekyou Sharingan…

"A swirling-patterned Mangekyou Sharingan…" Naruto muttered.

"Right. My Mangekyou ability surpassed any other Mangekyou users." Indra muttered as he used Kamui to disappear in a space-time vortex and reappear right behind Naruto in a flash.

"That's just a plain old Kamui _(Authority of the Gods)_… albeit faster." Naruto commented. However, much to his surprise, Indra's Mangekyou glowed, trapping Naruto in a Genjutsu…

"KOTOAMATSUKAMI _(Distinguihed Heavenly Gods)_…." Indra muttered without any emotion. After realizing that he was about to be trapped in a very powerful Genjutsu, Naruto immediately released his Chakra and distanced away from Indra.

"…!" But Naruto sensed another potent Chakra building-up from Indra's eyes. So he immediately cloaked his body with Kurama's Chakra as precaution. Thus, he entered Jinchuuriki Cloak 1, the cloak with bubbling Chakra…

"AMATERASU _(Heavenly Illumination)_…" Indra fired potent black flames that could immediately consume the Shinobi. But Naruto simply threw away the black flames using his Chakra Cloak's protection.

"Hey! Why are you suddenly trying to kill me?!"Naruto complained to Indra.

"Trying to kill you?" Indra smirked in amusement. "Did I release any killing intent against you?"

"…!" Naruto realized that Indra tried to attack him without any killing intent. This made him narrow his eyes towards Indra. He then realized something… "Kamui… Kotoamatsukami… and Amaterasu… those Mangekyou exclusive jutsus… should only be available each on their respective users…!"

"Right. What I'm trying to show to you, is that my Mangekyou possess all the Mangekyou Sharingan powers of my descendants…" Indra simply replied.

"That's a cheat!" Naruto comically complained. "Are you telling me that I'll inherit that kind of eye power from you!?"

"Yes. All Mangekyou Sharingan techniques, including the forbidden Izanagi and Izanami can be used freely by these eyes. And the best thing here is that… those Mangekyou jutsus that takes long cooldown like Kotoamatsukami, or will cost blindness like Izanagi, won't have those kinds of drawbacks except for the fact their cooldown will take 24 hours."

"And that was because of the power of the Six Paths within you…" Naruto summarized.

"That's right. And the other thing…" Indra then immediately evolved his Mangekyou into Rinnegan. "The Sharingan activation gave the user a Chakra boost depending on its form. Remember how Uchiha Sasuke was being beaten down by your Initial Jinchuuriki form. When his Sharingan evolved, he was able to overwhelm you. That's because each time Sharingan evolves, the eyes also increases the physical parameters and Chakra of the user."

"I see… that's why Sage Mode and Mangekyou Sharingan had rivaling parameters, the former Kyuubi Chakra Mode with Eien Mangekyou Sharingan, and Rinnegan against the Bijuus…" Naruto summarized.

"Right. However…" Indra'sRinnegan once again evolved… acquiring six tomoes around the second and third inner ripples of his Rinnegan pattern. "This is Rikudo Rinnegan. This form far surpassed the powers of ordinary Rinnegan like that of Uchiha Madara's. Because it grants the user the same Chakra-level and physical parameters as that of the Juubi that was sealed within Father."

"Those eyes… are that powerful…?!" The Shinobi said with gaping mouth.

"And that doesn't include my already own potent Chakra that I've inherited from Father and all the hax abilities of these eyes. That's why me and Ashura will always be equals, since inherited equal amounts of power from Father…" Indra said calmly.

"I see… And I'll acquire all those powers within me on top of all my powers…?" The Shinobi asked. Indra simply replied with a nod.

"That's how broken you are." Indra said. "Let's begin then… so I can drill all these complicated abilities and techniques within that thick skull of yours…" Indra said as he prepared for training the Shinobi…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's go, Vegetta!" Super Saiyan God Goku yelled as he pointed his right index and middle finger on his forehead.<p>

"You don't need to act stupidly!" Vegetta retorted back to his rival as he tapped into Goku's shoulder. Behind them was the Nifheim Demon Lord of Lightning, Hamon, and in front of them was the Demon Lord of Searing Flames, Uria. Both of the Demon Lords were currently charging an attack, preparing to fire against them.

"Now!" Goku one again yelled as he used Instant Transmission, taking Vegetta along, to teleport right behind Hamon's huge head and gave a massive, simultaneous kick at the same time. The combined kick blew apart Hamon's head down to its shoulder part, thus, transforming his huge, Demonic physical body to a miasma for him to regenerate its destroyed head. And due to that turn of events, Hamon's charged attack was dispelled on the last second.

Uria saw how his comrade Demon Lord got its head blown apart, so he fired his Hyper Blaze attack towards the two Saiyan Gods. Goku immediately use his Instant Transmission again so both of them reappeared right in front of Uria's head. The two of them then punched Uria's head at the same time, sending Uria's head along with its body crashing down to the ground with a massive shockwave.

Vegetta then crossed his arms in front of his body while Goku used Vegetta's crossed arms as his stepping plane to dash in teleportation-level speed on the pinned Uria. Enhancing both his fists with godly ki, he then delivered multiple country-shaking combinations on Uria's serpent-like body. The attacks damaged Uria's body heavily, transforming himself into miasma to quickly regenerate.

It was then that the now regenerated Hamon's body materialized right behind Vegetta and prepared to gave a continent-busting punch behind the Saiyan Prince. But Vegetta sensed the incoming attack so he was able to block it with his right arm. Goku then used Instant Transmission once again to appear past Vegetta, getting Hamon off-guard once again. Goku then gave a massive uppercut with corresponding shockwave towards Hamon, sending the giant Demon Lord flying.

Goku immediately moved away to make way for Vegetta's now fully charged attack…

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegetta fired his attack towards the flinging Hamon with potency that can vaporize a Jupiter-sized planet several times over. The godly ki attack reached Hamon on the atmosphere, creating a massive explosion with blinding flash of light…

Seeing how they were now able to beat down the Demon Lords, Vegetta and Goku exchanged smirks towards each other.

"And that was what team work can do." Beerus side-commented while watching in distance after seeing how Goku and Vegetta fight together. He then looked with neutral expression towards the Demon Lord of Phantasm, Raviel. The Demon Lord that the God of Destruction was fighting against was still heavily damaged, but now regenerating thru miasma once again. That alone should be more than enough proof on how Beerus was easily beating the hell out of the Demon Lord that he was currently confronting.

"…!" However, Beerus sensed something out of place…

"Are you responsible for this malicious disturbance that I am sensing…?" Beerus said towards the rage-filled Raviel. The Demon Lord simply responded with a roar. "So it wasn't only you… those other two Demon Lords as well… were being used to gather data against us… aren't you?"

**"GGGRRROOOAAAHHH!" **Raviel roared once again in rage. He then attacked Beerus with sub-relativistic speeds, but blocked by Beerus casually.

"In that case, then I'll need to finish this as soon as possible…" Beerus then released his potent, purple-colored godly aura. The God of Destruction realized that he can't just play along with this anymore… or Vintage will gain a huge advantage against them…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Shinobi then felt his consciousness returned on the initial space where he was able to meet the Sage of the Six Paths. He then felt an overwhelming power now flowing within him. His Chakra reserves grew beyond his imagination, and he can now feel the power of Ashura and Indra perfectly melding with his own Chakra…<p>

No… this is no longer ordinary Chakra…

The Chakra that he had right now… was much denser… more potent… more powerful than before…

"So this is… the Six Paths Chakra…" The Shinobi muttered while feeling the new power flooding all over his Chakra Circulatory system. After all, he can also feel that his body evolved beyond that of the physiques of the Uzumaki Clan. He can even feel that his body, even in human form, was more of a power incarnate than that of a human…

He then started trying to sense Senjutsu around him. And much to his surprise, the Senjutsu that he was feeling also evolved into a much potent power.

"And this natural energy… is the Six Paths Senjutsu… really an overwhelming power just like what had Ashura said…"

The Shinobi then accessed the Chakra from his eyes… and from there on out, he was now able to see a different kind of vision… making him somewhat amazed on how a Dojutsu really were capable of doing such ocular vision…

"So this is what Sasuke and Madara can see with their eyes… these eyes really can see the truth about everything… just like what Indra drilled on my head…" The Shinobi muttered. He then tried accessing the different forms of his eyes… and each form allowed him to access new powers while also increasing his Chakra-levels and physical attributes beyond of what he can imagine…

_"Become a beacon of hope that will always cherish his bond with others…" _Ashura's voice echoed within him…

_"…and only use your power to fight for what you believed in…" _Indra also said within him…

_"…become our proper successor that will surpass the legend of the Sage of the Six Paths…" _Indra and Ashura spoke at the same time, before the last trace of their presence disappeared aside from their melded powers within Naruto…

"Yeah… Thanks so much, Indra-sensei, Ashura-sensei…" Naruto muttered to himself with a confident smirk.

_"So I take it that your Six Paths powers had already been awakened…" _Hagoromo once again appeared with a fatherly smile towards Naruto.

"Yeah. My Yin and Yang Chakra melded with my own Chakra to become Six Paths Chakra. Ashura and Indra taught me a lot of things and in the end, they also entrusted me their powers that gave me another boost in power…" Naruto replied in appreciation.

_"That's good to hear. And as I can see you right now, you're appearance might be the same, but you've matured… as a proper Sage beyond the concept of the Shinobi…" _Hagoromo said while Naruto simply nodded in response.

"With all these powers and abilities, I believe that I now have the power to do everything…" Naruto simply replied.

_"Now then... since you're already prepared, let's begin your training as the successor of the Sage of the Six Paths…" _Hagoromo said as he created a single hand seal, allowing his appearance to revert back to his younger self. _"Ashura and Indra… Hashirama and Madara… and now you, Uzumaki Naruto… the only person who was destined to defeat mother… History seemed to have repeated itself once again…"_

"What do you mean…?" Naruto asked.

_"All of these happened because of my wrong judgment. The conflicts that involved Chakra started because of me choosing Ashura than Indra. I never had thought of settling everything on my own, instead I entrusted everything to my sons. They misunderstood each other… and their battles transcended down to the next generations… leading the Shinobi World into the path of chaos. All because of the fact… that my way of thinking was too naïve."_

"You're not wrong, old man. Definitely not wrong."Naruto replied. "We can only do so much when we are alive. And it will always be our responsibility to pass down the baton on the next generation once we knew that we had already done our own job."

_"You're right, young one."_ The Rikudo old man said. _"You're existence really can make a difference… just like what Gamamaru have predicted. You even influenced the Bijuus and earned their utmost trust, going as far as to providing you the power needed to defeat Uchiha Madara from the previous Shinobi War. You really are the young, mischievous boy who will call out the names of the Tailed Beasts and unite them as one…"_

**"I guess it's time for that, old man of the Six Paths…" **Juubi Kurama roared, allowing him to manifest within that space in his usual, gargantuan form using their untouched connection while battling Kaguya.

"You're right, Kurama." Hagoromo replied. "You really have changed… from a violent beast to a trusting friend and partner… of this kid."

**"He's a stubborn little brat. I can't help but just watch over him."**Juubi Kurama replied in somewhat tsundere-ish expression.

_"And you did it very, very well…" _Hagoromo smiled towards Juubi Kurama while Naruto frantically nodded. Juubi Kurama just snorted in response. _"And it's not just Kurama who was willing to lend their hand to you…"_

"What do you mean…?" Naruto asked in dumbfounded expression.

_"As I mean it…" _Hagoromo said calmly. He then tapped his Shakujo on the water surface and channeled enormous amount of Chakra… _"Rise… Shukaku… Matatabi… Isobu… Son Goku… Kokuo… Saiken… Choumei… Gyuuki… Yin Kurama… Yang Kurama… Time to awaken and help the Child of Prophecy on his new path to protect his new world…"_

In that instance, the massive Bijuus simultaneously materialized from the water surface thru the power of the Sage of the Six Paths' Creation of All Things… The Bijuus surrounded Naruto and Hagoromo in circular formation with JuubiKurama behind Naruto…

"Everyone…" Naruto muttered with mix of awe, surprise and happiness after seeing all the Bijuus once again. He then curiously looked towards Juubi Kurama in wonder, since as far as he knew, Juubi Kurama absorbed the Chakra of all the Bijuu for him to become the new Ten Tails… during his fight against Madara… "…how come…?"

**"You knew that my Chakra as the Ten-Tails is the combination of all the Bijuus' Chakra, and our Chakra had melded properly with each other, right?" **Juubi Kurama said. Naruto nodded on response. **"With that being said, my Chakra was flowing all over you. And that Chakra was used by the old man of the Six Paths to recreate the Bijuus thru the power of Creation of All Things, the very same jutsu used to create us from the Chakra of the Ten-Tails."**

**"That's why the Juubi Fox over there won't feel weakened after us being recreated as separate Bijuu." **Yin Kurama said towards Naruto with a huge grin. **"As you can see, the Juubi Fox's size and power didn't decrease at all. His size and power still dwarfed the powers of us individual Bijuus."**

"Yeah, I can feel that. But does that mean…"

**"Right. Right… We Bijuus are now separate entities from the Ten Tails. We have our own mind and Chakra, but that doesn't mean our Chakra weren't linked together. However, we just chose to see the end of your path and support you in the best way that we can, as Bijuus that you treated not as Demons, but another creature like what we should be…" **Yang Kurama, the Bijuu who was sealed within Naruto since birth smirked towards his Jinchuuriki.

**"And with this, you're no longer just the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi. You're now the Jinchuuriki of all the Bijuus! Hooh Hooh Haah Haah!" **Son Goku said towards Naruto in a gorilla like fashion.

"Hey… isn't that a bit too much? I mean, all of you finally managed to become a being of your own without any attachment from being fragments of the Ten Tails' power. You can live your lives freely!"

**"Sad to say, you're one of the few humans who will treat us like that." **Shukaku said. **"If we roam free, we will be just used as tools and weapons of wars. And we are already in a new world. So our habitat here isn't for us."**

**"That's why it will be better for us to exist within you and help you in our own ways that we can, especially now that you're facing the Goddess of Chakra, Kaguya…" **Gyuuki said as well.

**"And besides, you're the one who freed us from our despair on being treated as weapons. We were forced to use our powers against our own whim." **Matatabi joined the conversation. **"That's why for the first time, we decided to use our own powers to help you, thru our own will. This is our way of helping this someone who saved us, Bijuus…"**

_"It seemed that you really have charmed these children that made them decide to help you…Naruto." _The Sage of the Six Paths said. _"…and with all the powers of these Bijuus… the Juubi's power will also grow as well…"_

**"You're right… old man." **Juubi Kurama said. **"My power was growing in an exponential rate right now… Because these fragments, the Bijuus, acquired their own power. Thus that multiplied my very own power."**

_"And with the power of the Juubi continuing to grow, the power of the Shinju will now start to bloom, from a mere flower bud… into a full grown majestic giant tree…" _Hagoromo said as he once again tapped the surface water with his Shakujo. This made the Shinju's power within Juubi Kurama react, then was released from the gargantuan Ten Tailed Fox. The Shinju's power then was buried on the exact part where the Six Path old man's shakujo. And it started to grow into a large tree but without its dangerous nature of absorbing Chakra of everything around it.

The Shinju continued to grow… with height that even far surpassed that of Juubi Kurama… It started to grow some branches and leaves, each leaf about the size of a mountain… (imagine the Yggdrasil tree from Alfheim of Sword Art Online). The current size of the Shinju made the JuubiKurama seemed like an ordinary wild fox sitting under its shade…

_"Everything is connected to each other… the Jinchuuriki draws its power to the Bijuu… the Bijuu empowers the Ten-Tails… the Ten-Tails thus nourish the Shinju…" _Hagoromo said to Naruto, the Juubi Kurama and the rest of the Bijuus. _"Ashura's powers were created from bonds. Indra's power was acquired thru sheer self-growth. And with all of these within you, you became the appropriate vessel of my power… the power of the Six Paths…"_

"I still don't know if I really deserve this much power…" Naruto said seriously towards the old man.

_"You seemed to have something that attracts people to you. Now I can finally understand why my power chose to manifest within you." _Hagoromo smiled towards his young descendant. _"Naruto… let me ask you… and I want your honest opinion. What do you want to do, and what will you do once everything is over…?"_

Naruto gave a big, confident smile towards the Rikudo Sennin. He knew all along what he needs to do… since that's what he's been always doing from the very beginning…

"True… I'm quite oblivious and there are a lot of things that I still don't understand… But all I ever wanted, ever since I became a Shinobi of the Leaf up to this point forward on this new world, is to acquire appropriate power to protect those who are important for me… my important friends and comrades…"

_"Is that your answer?"_

"Yes." The Shinobi nodded in a firm, determined expression.

_"I see." _Hagoromo once again smiled, this time in satisfaction from Naruto's answer. _"In the past, I distributed Chakra for the sole purpose of everyone to be able to understand each. But it backfired horribly, making that Chakra as tools of war. That was the cause of all these conflicts up till now. But you, my successor, even before awakening my power, you managed to unite the feelings of everyone during the darkest history of the Shinobi World thru your Chakra. Everyone started to understand each other's feelings, and this might lead for a better future of our home world…"_

_"…the mess of the predecessor was fixed by its successor without relying that much on the same power…"_

_"…And now that you'll acquire much greater power than that of mine, I can be rest assured that you'll use those powers properly… and you'll not become like mother who got consumed by her quest for greater power. That's why from now on, I'll entrust you with my power, and let you decide what you want to do…"_

Naruto felt flattered after hearing the trust from the God of Shinobi. However, at the same time, he felt sad for Kaguya for whatever reason after hearing how Hagoromo viewed his mother… he then also remembered the darkness within Kaguya's heart after seeing a part of her memories during their earlier clashes…

"…!" Naruto then realized something while thinking along those lines…

The darkness within Kaguya's heart… thus, was resulting on her negative emotions… that can become the fuel and source of power of the Weiss…

Then, everything that he knew about Kaguya flashed on his mind…

'Raizen old man… said that Kaguya-old hag was once a peace-loving Goddess despite having overwhelming power… however, something happened that made her become a violent being that forced the alliance of Makai and Reikai to vanish her thru the reality Dimension Rift… But according to that story, Kaguya was being targeted by Old Hell even before the Almage Machina War happened… and everyone still is in the dark regarding for whatever reason…'

_"You seemed to be deep in thought." _Hagoromo asked in curiosity. Naruto was about to say something, but Hagoromo's shakujo floated and found its way to the Old man's right hand. _"Uzumaki Naruto, now is the time for you to learn and master the power of all the Bijuus… while I'll educate you on how to use the power of the Six Paths and pass down my full power to you and become a part of your power, like what happened to Indra's and Ashura's power."_

"Wait a sec! You mean, aside from Kurama and the others' powers, you will also train me and pass down your powers to me as well?!" Naruto complained violently towards the Sager of the Six Paths. After all, he can feel that his Chakra reserves were once again adjusting, or literally, growing in enormous rate even with just the Chakra and Indra and Ashura melding with his'. And now that the Bijuus and the Six Paths old man's power will also become a part of his own power, then he can't even imagine how powerful he might become after all of this…

_"That's right. But don't take this the other way, Naruto."_ The Sage of the Six Paths said seriously. _"I'm entrusting you all my power not only because you were capable to making a difference, and you will not use that power as mere a tool for yourself. But after seeing how everything are turning out on this world where you currently are, I believe that you will need all these power for you to protect those people that you want to protect. Because something beyond your own imagination was about to unfold… and I'm afraid that even the awakened power of the Six Paths won't help you and your allies once that something happened…"_

"…gulp." Naruto exaggeratedly gestured after hearing Hagoromo's words.

**"Those were also the reason why I agreed to revive all the Bijuus using the Creation of All Things. Because if my own assumption was right, then you need to become as powerful as you can get and face everything that those Weiss might throw against you head-on." **Juubi Kurama muttered while the other Bijuus somehow gestured that they also believed the same as that of the Juubi.

"I see. And I'm afraid that what's happening in the outside world right now will become the trigger of it. That's why let's get on with this, old man of the Six Paths, everyone." Naruto said in determined tone towards Hagoromo and the Bijuus…

_"Alright… my successor, Uzumaki Naruto… behold… the awakening of your true power…"_ The Sage of the Six Paths said in an eerie, mysterious tone…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Naruto's Memory Plane…<em>

_"The Kyuubi Boy… helped on defeating Zabuza?"_

_"Impossible… the Fox brat not only reached the Chuunin Exam Finals… but he also beat a Hyuuga?"_

_"According to Intel, Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi kid, defeated Suna's Jinchuuriki to protect the Village?"_

_"According to Godaime, he accepted being a Hokage because of Jiraiya-sama and Naruto! Just how can we express gratitude for them…?"_

_"Naruto and his team failed to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke from going to Orochimaru. In the end, the Uchiha became more of a threat than the Kyuubi… no, Naruto… can't even be called as a threat to begin with after everything that he had done for the Village."_

_"According to the Intel that was gathered by Jiraiya-sama, the Jinchuuriki were being gathered by the Akatsuki… Even with Jiraiya-sama protecting Naruto, will he be really alright?"_

_"After training with Jiraiya-sama and returning to the Village, Naruto went and rescued the Suna's Kazekage from Akatsuki's grasp! With what he had done, he just repaired the damaged political relation between the Leaf and the Sand! He's becoming a more capable Shinobi than we should…"_

_"Naruto defeated the Akatsuki who killed Azuma. He showed a ray of hope to us while the Village was mourning due to the death of one of our Elite Jounins. The next generation of Shinobi will definitely become a proper successor of the burning Will of Fire…"_

_"Impossible?! Jiraiya-sama was killed by Akatsuki! What will happen to Naruto now with the Akatsuki now aiming right after him!?"_

_"We don't need to worry. Naruto inherited Jiraiya-sama's will. He's not the type of person who will just give up! I'm sure Jiraiya-sama entrusted his will to Naruto so his will can continuously protect us thru Naruto's will…"_

* * *

><p><em>"'I believe that an era will come when people can truly understand each other… I'll try looking for answer regarding that… And if I can't find the answer, then I'm leaving the task to you.' That's what Ero-sennin had told me. He entrusted me with his dreams… So I'm going to trust what he believed in…<em>

_…that's why I won't kill you…"_

_"You will believe in Jiraiya-sensei's ideals? Are you telling us just to sit around and wait for a kid like you to bring world peace in silver platter? Go to Hell! Do you really think that I could put my faith on Jiraiya's words right now even after everything that happened?"_

_"There is no such thing as peace! And there will never be as long as we continue living on this accursed world!"_

_"Then, I will lift the curse. If there is such a thing called peace exists, then I'll grab a hold of it and never let it go! I will never give up!"… "Those were the very words that you uttered that inspired Jiraiya-sensei to write this novel… and the main character of that novel… is Naruto!"_

_"My name is one of the gifts that Ero-sennin, my godfather, had given me! That's why I'll continue moving forward… and become a Hokage! And once I become one, then I'll bring peace to Amegakure along with other small countries as well!"_

_"Then… I will try putting my faith in you… Uzumaki Naruto…"_

* * *

><p><em>"You made it!", "We knew you could do it…!", "You're our hero, Naruto!", "Welcome home! Thank you for defeating Pain and saving Konoha!"<em>

_"Everyone… All of them, was waiting for you, Naruto." Kakashi muttered as he let the weakened Naruto down from his back after his long battle against Pain. The Copy Ninja then remembered Naruto's dream when they are just introducing themselves for the first time…_

_'My dream… is to become a Hokage… one that will surpass all the other Hokage! That way, everyone in the Village will acknowledge me!'_

_"Even before you become a Hokage, you already did it… Naruto…" Kakashi smiled proudly towards his student._

* * *

><p><em>Two former friends dashed towards each other… One was filled with hatred after learning the truth about Itachi… and the other one who was continuously trying to save him…<em>

_'It's funny, Sasuke… you and I could've easily… been standing on each other's shoes right now…' The whiskered boy, now a young man, spoke towards his best friend. 'You know why everyone hated me when I was a kid. It was because I have the Kyuubi sealed within me. I also hated them a lot… to the point that I also wanted to get revenge on them…'_

_'…One wrong step… and I might have also ended up on the same shoes as of you right now, Sasuke…'_

_'During those times, I never thought that I'd have a real bond with anyone. Not until Iruka-sensei acknowledged me… after I met you and Team 7 was formed. I knew that you were always alone… And it felt better knowing that someone out there was like me. I wanted to hang-out with you. But I couldn't… I was jealous of how skilled you are… so that's why instead, I treated you as my rival, Sasuke. I want to chase after you…'_

_'I started with nothing… but with Team 7, I finally made real bonds with friends… That's why I kept on chasing you. I wanted to be as strong and as cool like you. I'm really glad, that I met you, Sasuke…'_

_'Naruto… It's too late. Nothing that you will say right now can change me. I'm going to destroy the Village and kill everyone in it… including you! So you need to make a choice… Either kill me and become a Hero… or become part of the long list that I will kill with my hands!'_

_'I'm not gonna be murdered by you, and I won't dream of becoming a Hero if it was meant to kill you!' The whiskered young man said in determined expression. 'If you really will attack Konoha, then our fight will be inevitable. So keep your hatred in Konoha and aimed it against me. If you want to destroy Konoha, release all your hatred to me first at full force. I'm the only one who can bear the full blunt of your hatred! I'll deal with your hatred… and we'll die together!'_

_'What the hell is wrong with you?! Why do you care so much about me?!'_

_'Because we're friends…' He smiled in a resolute tone. 'Because if we die together… then we'll no longer be burdened of you being an Uchiha or me being a Jinchuuriki. That's why I know that we can understand one another… in the next world…'_

_"I don't want us to understand one another… And I'll not gonna die. You will."_

_"Then you won't destroy Konoha unless you kill me first."_

* * *

><p><em>'You know… Nine-Tails… I hope that one day, I can do something about all the hate that you were carrying inside you.' The whiskered-boy smiled towards the Kyuubi that was inside him. 'Both of us have already been through hell due to that emotion called hatred. And it will suck if we don't try to understand each other's feelings and hatred…'<em>

**_'You brat…! I'm the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox! I'm a living mass of malevolence! I won't fall to influence of some brat like you!'_**

_'No worries! I'm not a brat anymore! So I think it's worth a shot.'_

* * *

><p><em>'Being Jinchuuriki since birth, I believe that you can understand how miserable and worthless this world had become…' The masked man who introduced himself as Tobi said.<em>

_'Idiot. Having a Bijuu inside me… isn't really that bad.' The whiskered-boy replied in serious expression, surprising even the Kyuubi within him…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Naruto… I've been watching everything that you've done so far… so you should know yourself. No matter what you say to me, to us Tailed Beasts, it's meaningless! Your true intentions won't reach us…!"<em>**_ The Kyuubi muttered while seeing how the whiskered-boy tried to help the Four-Tails. **"That's why if you really want your true feelings to reach us… then do what you have always done…!"**_

**_"…Prove it with your actions! That's who you are!"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Sorry, but this guy doesn't match what you're saying."<em>**_ Kurama said towards Tobi. The whiskered-boy and Kurama were now fighting together against the mask man… **"The 4th Hokage left me to him… so the two of us can become comrades and use our combined power to take you down! This brat won't be defeated by you! We won't fail…!"**_

_The whiskered-boy smirked towards Kurama as the two of them charged towards Tobi…_

_"I'm no trash and I won't become a trash…! I definitely won't let you… kill my comrades…!"_

* * *

><p><em>"'I definitely won't let you kill my comrades…?' you said?" Obito said in a dark tone. "Then look around you! Try uttering those words again!" Obito yelled in sarcasm. After all, the Juubi was now reincarnated and have killed thousands of Shinobi around the blonde Jinchuuriki, all of them protecting him against Obito and Madara. "I can't hear you! The realization of this moment should hit you like a ton of bricks as your comrades' corpse continued to pile up… all for the sake of protecting you!"<em>

_The blonde Shinobi started to tremble, especially after seeing the dead body of one of his closest comrade, Hyuuga Neji, in his arms. The Hyuuga tried to protect him at the cost of his life…_

_"Let me ask you, Naruto, what's there left in this reality for you? You have neither a mother nor a father. Even your godfather Jiraiya left you. Your friends and comrades continued to die one by one. Once it was all said and done, even yourself can't even acknowledge your own existence after seeing all your friends dying protecting you! In the end, the one thing that you were trying to reach for will be the end of your path… and it will be nothing but loneliness! That's why don't prolong your suffering, Naruto! Join us… and we'll change the world into a batter place…" Obito extended his hand._

_Naruto's psyche continued to collapse… his unwavering determination started to shook… the very comrades that he wanted to protect, were dying for the sake of protecting him. He doesn't want this to happen… He can't allow this to happen…_

_However, a slap from the girl, Hinata Hyuuga brought him back to his senses…_

_"Naruto-kun… your life isn't just your own anymore…" Hinata said… her body also trembling due to shock and loneliness for the death of her cousin. But she can't let her emotions get the best of her. Because her most important person was also having her own difficulties after seeing his comrades drop one by one during the war… "…your ideals… your words… the desire to save every one of your comrades, all of those were worth fighting for. What inspired Neji-niisan to get this far, were those very principles that you taught him…"_

_"…But it's not only you, Naruto-kun… Everyone of us here has come to believe in those very words… that's why it wasn't only you who is fighting to protect your comrades. All of us were also fighting to protect each other, to protect you… because all of us are comrades… That's why we are a family. If you give up right now, then all the sacrifices that we had will going to be in vain… Because once you go back against those principles of yours, that's the time when you will truly betray your comrades…"_

_"…That's why now is the time for us to stand together… Naruto-kun. Moving forward with your head high without taking your words back… Those were also my own Nindo, just like yours…"_

_Naruto looked towards the strong but gentle girl right in front of him. It was always like this even during the past. Each time that she struggled, this girl will always be the one to comfort him... back before his match against Neji… while being cornered during his fight against Pain… and now against Madara and Obito… She knows how to comfort and support him… That's why he can feel the warmth that he had never felt before just by looking at her eyes right now…_

_"Hinata… as always… thanks a bunch…" Naruto slowly stood up while holding Hinata's hands… "It's because you've been by my side this entire time." Naruto then transformed into Humanoid Bijuu Mode. "Let's fight together, and don't leave by my side, Hinata."_

* * *

><p><em>The 4th Great Shinobi World War continued for worse with the odds clearly against the Shinobi Alliance' favor even with the arrival of the previous generation Hokages. And it was all due to Uchiha Obito absorbing the entirety of the Ten-Tails within him. And with new-found powers, Obito recreated the Shinju to complete the Infinite Tsukuyomi.<em>

_However, Naruto was able to stop Obito from completing the Infinite Tsukuyomi by ripping away the power of the Bijuus within the Uchiha. It was then that Uchiha Madara realized that he needs to take the stage from Obito, making himself the Jinchuuriki of the power of the Shinju. Naruto faced Madara in a battle of planetary scale that even created an Emperor Ring. One was fighting to destroy everything, the other one fighting to protect everything…_

_But in the end, Naruto was able to beat Madara and rip out the Shinju's power away from his body. Madara, as prideful as he is, cannot simply just accept beaing defeated by a brat, so he prepared a suicidal jutsu to take down all of them along with him. Naruto, without any second thoughts, then used a Fuinjutsu to vanish Madara once and for all before he could execute his suicidal jutsu… but the cost of the Fuinjutsu was Naruto's own existence…_

_And during his tearful goodbye with his close comrades and friends, the previous generation Hokages then declared to the world… that Naruto was the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure… making the young Shinobi fulfill his dreams even at the last moment before his existence completely vanish on his home world…_

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Yusuke continued to dash in blinding speed, entrusting his fellow Kings to stall the Nifheim Generals from chasing him after entering the Gate of the Daimakaicho's Castle. Several powerful Weiss attempted to stop him, but he simply blitz them away to oblivion without exerting that much effort. After all, all that he needs to do is to reconfigure Nidheig…<p>

Wait a sec…

"Crap!" Yusuke stopped after reaching the massive door that symbolizes the entrance of the Daimakaicho's throne room where the Nidheig was supposed to be active. After all, he forgot the most important detail that he should have realized sooner. "How the hell am I gonna reconfigure something like that?! Yoko should be the one who entered here!"

However, Yusuke's thoughts were halted by a suffocating amount of Reiatsu that was being charged inside the Daimakaicho's Throne Room…

Suddenly…

"GETSUGA TENSHOU…!" A massive, powerful attack created from the combined power of highly condensed Reiatsu and pressurized slashing wind cleanly slashed the door of the Daimakaicho's Throne Room.

"…!" Yusuke immediately equipped his hands with his own S-Class Reiki to literally grab the incoming crescent slashing wave with bare hands. But the force of the Getsuga Tenshou still pushed him backwards. Implanting his both feet on the floor, Yusuke braced himself and with a mighty yell, broke the slashing attack in two… sending the now separated wind slash in both sides that chunked a huge part of both sides of the Daimakaicho's Castle…

Feeling the pain on his slightly burned hands, Yusuke glared towards the person responsible for the sudden attack. The dust and rubbles from the impact then slowly disappeared, displaying a man wearing black, samurai-style attire with one small, black sword on his left hand. And with another massive sword still sheathed behind the black-clad samurai, Yusuke realized that the massive attack that he blocked earlier was produced by the smaller sword, enough for him to understand that the black-clad samurai's last attack was nothing more than a mere greeting for his arrival.

"Welcome, one of the current Makai Kings, Yurameshi Yusuke…" the person that attacked Yusuke spoke with confidence all over his face. His skin's complexion was pure white, similar to the Nifheim Arrancars, contrasting his spiky, dark orange-colored hair.

"So I bet you're that mysterious final Nifheim General…" Yusuke said, preparing for battle. He then saw the ethereal figure of the frozen Daimakaicho near the elegant throne, and behind her frozen figure was the massive, complex structure that governed over the balance of darkness within the equilibrium… the Nidheig…

"That's right…" The man spoke as he slowly walked towards Yusuke. "…I am the Supreme General of Nifheim… and just like you, a person who used to be an ordinary human… The name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" Yusuke repeated the General's name. "…as if I care whatever your name is. If you'll going to be in my way, then you better give it your all. Because I won't hold back from kicking butts of those who are getting in my way."

"The way you spoke was eerily similar to Renji's…" Ichigo replied with somewhat nostalgic smile. And with a sigh, he started channeling huge amounts of Reiatsu that could easily suffocate those beings that possess even high A-Class level Reiki… "…but regardless, the past is the past now. Small sentimental memories like that only fuel my desire to do what I need to do."

"Hmm… if what you told me was the truth, then I can say that you're just like Sensui…" Yusuke said as he also started walking forward towards Ichigo, now releasing powerful amounts of his S-Class Reiki. After all, Yusuke can feel a heavy regret from the words of this guy in front him after saying those words. Because just like ShinobuSensui who lost his faith on humanity that he once swore to protect, this Ichigo was now fighting against humanity despite him being a human from the past based on his own words.

"So what now? Does our meeting just became a contest on who have the closest resemblance among us to our old pals?" Ichigo then channeled a huge amount of Reiatsu on his small sword, then swung it violently on the side of the castle. The pressurized wind blade created by that single swing carved a massive trench with several meters wide and seemingly bottomless depth. "You're the kind of person who loves fighting, but you're a lot stronger once you were fighting to protect those who are important for you. That's why you have yet to experience the feeling of losing something dear for you…"

"And what are you pointing out right now?" Yusuke said, as something among those lines from the General made him snap some of his inner rage.

"You're just continuously saying that you can protect everything because you haven't lost anything yet. That's what I mean." Ichigo replied with a taunting smirk. "That's the reason itself why I gave up being a human."

"Then don't try relating yourself to me. If you gave up being a human you lost everything, then I gave up being a human for me to not lose anything." Yusuke replied sternly.

"Interesting. Then we really are just the same…" Ichigo smirked darkly. "As long as you continue walking that path, there'll be no doubt that you'll end up just like me…"

"The diarrhea in your mouth makes me sick!" Yusuke yelled while flaring his Reiki. The Reiatsu and Reiki collided, shaking the entire Castle…

"Then looking at you makes me feel sick!" Ichigo said as their aura's continued to fight for dominance. And due to the collision of their power, they meld together into one bright light, forming a pillar that pierced the roof of the Castle. The pillar of light continued to soar up above the atmosphere of Nifheim, dividing the clouds several kilometers in radius…

"That's it. If you're so adamant on standing against my way, then I'll personally create your own grave!" Yusuke dashed towards Ichigo.

"Wrong! I will let you dig your own grave!" Ichigo yelled with malicious smirk, just like how his Inner Hollow used to do.

The Reiki-clad fist and the Reiatsu-charged small sword clashed in dominance, shaking the entire region…

The battle between the former Spirit Detective of Reikai and the former Substitute Shinigami of Seiretei finally commenced…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto had his eyes close while feeling all the powers that he acquired while training with The Sage of the Six Paths and the Bijuus in an unknown length of time. He can feel that his base Chakra's reserves once again grew to accommodate the massive Chakra and power that he acquired from the Tailed Beasts and Hagoromo Otsutsuki. The power he already had was beyond anything that he could imagine… as he can feel that his body was now transcending beyond mortal comprehension…<p>

He then looked towards his left and right palm. His right palm had a circular marking that symbolized the Yang power of Hagoromo, while his left hand had dark, crescent-shaped marking that symbolized the Yin power of the old man. He can sense within his body that the Sage of the Six Paths power was melding with his now own, awakened Six Paths Chakra and Six Paths Senjutsu.

He then looked towards the Bijuus around him… from Ichibi Shukaku to Juubi Kurama… and all of them also had their power increased since the Six Paths power were also melded with their own Bijuu Chakra, which were also now melded with Naruto's own Six Paths Chakra.

Naruto also looked at the Shinju, and much to his surprise, the gargantuan tree once again grew bigger with sprouting new tree branches. Its majestic appearance captivated the Nidaime Rikudo. But its size and appearance wasn't the only thing that changed on the God Tree, but also the life force and Chakra on each inch of its physical form that was giving him another source of power aside from his already enormous amounts of power.

_"The succession of my power has finally been complete… Before, you are just a human with god-like powers. But now, you are literally a human with the powers of a god. Though, I still am wondering if the term 'human' can still be applied into you, Naruto." _The Sage of the Six Paths spoke with all the Bijuus behind him.

"I don't know what I should feel after hearing your words, but I think I'll just take it as a compliment." Naruto smiled towards the Sage of the Six Paths.

The Sage of the Six Paths smiled upon seeing how Naruto seemed to have matured as he ascended from a Shinobi to a Sage. Even if his naivety over simple things still remains, it doesn't change the fact that this young man understood other people's pain due to his own past experiences and battles. He began with nothing and also lost a lot while trying to achieve his dream. However, he became a legend that can easily surpass the Sage of the Six Paths himself… that's why the Hagoromo can be rest assured that he entrusted the right person with all these powers…

_"You have already inherited my power, will and legacy. Now… I believe it is time for you to transcend and awaken your power as an Otsutsuki…" _Hagoromo said as he stretched his shakujo towards Naruto.

"Wait a sec. You mean you will change my physical DNA from an Uzumaki to Otsutsuki?" Naruto said neutrally. "Not to disrespect, old man, but I don't like the idea. Being an Uzumaki is my pride and one of the few inheritances that I have from my Mom. So I can't agree with you this time."

_"Hmmm… You really are a very sentimental person, really like Ashura."_Hagoromo sighed exaggeratedly. _"But awakening the power of Otsutsuki won't change the fact that you're an Uzumaki. All the Shinobi Clans came from Otsutsuki. So Uzumakis were all direct descendants of the Otsutsuki."_

"Hmmm…. You're right. I didn't think that much." Naruto mumbled. "So I'll still be an Uzumaki, and all my physical parameters won't change?"

_"That's right. Awakening the power of the Otsutsuki within you will increase your physical parameters to top notch. After all, the Otsutsuki Chakra and life force can easily surpass that of the Bijuus. And you'll also have the unique properties of being able to passively and potentially use the techniques from other Shinobi Clans if you'll ever want to train and learn them."_

"I see. But most jutsus from other clans won't fit my fighting style so I'll refrain from doing that as much as possible. The passive effects of Otsutsuki Clans powers are more than enough for me –ttebayo." Naruto replied, accepting that he needs the power of the Otsutsuki Clan. "How should we start awakening the power of the Otsutsuki Clan within me?"

_"We will need Hamura's power." _Hagoromo said, still with his Shakujo's ringed end still pointing towards Naruto. The old Sage then looked towards his left palm. And in that instance... a very potent, cyan colored Chakra and life force appeared in a form of a burning orb…

"Hamura… you mean your brother?" Naruto replied. "And that orb… was his sealed power that he entrusted to you before he left to guard the Shinobi World's moon?"

_"That's right. This orb is the entirety of Hamura's power. Just like what I've told you before, both of us inherited equal powers from Mother and fought against the Colossal Juubi. In this orb sealed all his powers, including his own Six Paths Chakra, Doujutsu and the other half of the Colossal Juubi's Chakra."_

Hagoromo then made the glowing orb float towards the tip of his Shakujo. He then used the Creation of All Things, making the glowing orb shine brightly. And after the bright light faded, the orb became a Chakra entity in a form of a man with long, silver hair, Byakugan eyes, ten Gudou Dama behind him and overwhelming Chakra that could at least rival the power of the Sage of the Six Paths…

_"It's been a while, Nii-sama." _Hamura said in neutral expression towards Hagoromo. Hagoromo simply replied with a wordless smile.

Hamura then looked towards Naruto with visible curiosity on from his White Eyes…

_"And this is… the Child of Prophecy… the one you entrusted your powers with… Uzumaki Naruto…"_

Naruto bowed his head towards the ghost-like entity.

"Yeah…" Naruto felt a shiver within him. Indeed, Hamura really acquired equal power to the Sage of the Six Paths… However, something between them is quite… different…

_"Of course, we're different…" _Hamura replied much to Naruto's surprise. _"Even if both of us inherited equivalent powers from Mother, our powers governed different planes, making us more of beings that represent the balance of the Shinobi World."_

"What do you mean by that…?"

_"Nii-sama's Rinnegan ruled over Creation and Destruction... while my Tenseigan governed over Reincarnation and Extinction…"_Hamura explained in his most accurate way possible. _"Nii-sama inherited Mother's own power, while I inherited Mother's power that she acquired after consuming the Chakra Fruit."_

"So to summarize, after Kaguya-baachan consumed the Chakra Fruit, not only that her own Seikouki powers evolved into Six Paths Chakra, but she also became the Jinchuuriki of the Chakra Fruit's power… so Kaguya-baachan's own power became that of Rikudo old man, while you acquire the power of the Chakra Fruit as your own power?" Naruto asked with difficult expression. Hagoromo and Hamura simply replied with a nod while the Bijuus behind the Six Paths brothers lightly chuckled.

_"That's right. And just like what Nii-sama had told you before, I left my power to him so he can entrust it to the appropriate successor once the Juubi was reawakened. But you were able to stop the Juubi with your own power while reuniting the war-torn world in the process. You even befriend the Bijuus and the Juubi that made them trust you, allowing themselves to become parts of your own power." _Hamura smiled lightly towards Naruto. _"But now, you are caught in a situation with entirely difficult premise than what happened from the Shinobi World. That's why with you acquiring my own power from Nii-sama will be just fair after everything you've been through."_

"Wow… I can't believe I'm getting all these power-ups for free…" Naruto dead-panned.

_"It wasn't free. You earned it after everything you've been through."_Hagoromo said towards Naruto.

_"That's why we need to get over this as soon as possible." _Hamura replied in a mild tone but serious expression. _"First things first…" _Hamura activated his Byakugan eyes. _"You already knew about this, but this is the Byakugan, the All-Seeing White Eye. You've already fought a descendant of mine with the same eyes, but my Byakugan was quite different that his… after all…" _Hamura grabbed one of his Gudou Dama and transformed it into his own Shakujo. _"…like brother who have inherited Mother's power, I can also use Six Paths Sage Mode. So my Byakugan's abilities were further enhanced by the power of the Six Paths."_

"Wait a sec…!" Naruto pull out both his palm in complaining gesture. "I already awakened my own Sharingan that I can activate on my own whim! How can I inherit the Byakugan if that's the case?"

_"Don't sweat about the small details. You'll understand that both eyes can work within you perfectly at the same time once we get this down the road."_Hamura sternly said towards Naruto. _"Let me pick up from where I left off and continue listening before you complain. Byakugan and Sharingan have rivaling strengths. When I say rivaling strength, I meant it that much, including its higher forms…"_

Hamura's Byakugan then transformed into a doujutsu with bluish-colored, flower-patterned design. Naruto also felt a sudden increase in Chakra reserves from an already Six Paths Sage Mode Hamura…

_"These are the eyes that rival the power of Eternal MangekyouSharingan… the Tenseigan."_Hamura muttered towards Naruto. _"These eyes had all the powers and abilities of Byakugan, but in a heightened state. But as you can feel, unlike the Sharingan that gave additional specific eye techniques on its wielder, the Tenseigan is more of an amplifier like that of Ashura's and Bijuu's Chakra."_

"I see…" Naruto muttered, remembering the eye transformation of Kaguya during their battle.

Hamura once again activated more power on his current transformed eyes. This made him became clad with Chakra Cloak similar to the former Kyuubi Chakra Mode, albeit cyan-colored. Naruto looked in awe towards the transformation, as he can feel that Hamura's Chakra once again bloomed beyond imagination. This form also gave Hamura additional Gudou Dama behind him…

_"Tenseigan Chakra Mode… I believe you have already seen this form… since Mother was currently on this heightened form while battling against her." _Hamura said while looking towards Naruto. _"A form that rivals the power of Rinnegan, this form allows me to acquire power that equally rivals the power of Six Paths Sage Mode. And to top that, since the Six Paths Sage Mode and Tenseigan Chakra Mode meld with each other on my body, I can create multiple, or I can say, unlimited amounts Gudou Dama on my own whim just like how Mother was able to do so…"_

"Unlimited Gudou Dama…?! That alone was already quite a cheat!" Naruto cannot help but complain after learning the scope of Hamura's power.

_"The Rinnegan gave the user power to rival a Six Paths Sage Mode user. The Tenseigan user rivals the power of the Rinnegan wielder. The Tenseigan also can rival the power of Six Paths Sage Mode user. I have Six Paths Sage Mode and Rinnegan. I have already passed down all that power to you." _Hagoromo narrated. _"Hamura has Six Paths Sage Mode and Tenseigan. And you're also about to inherit all his powers and abilities. And with Indra and Ashura's power, along with your own transcended power, you now had appropriate power to fight properly against Mother."_

_"Not only that, Nii-sama. Both of us are born with passive ability to use Six Paths Sage Mode and our eye powers. As you have entrusted this kid with the power of the Bijuus, I too have yet to entrust him the power of the Chakra Fruit within me. And we still have yet to pass down to him… the power of the Colossal Juubi that we divided and sealed within our own bodies aside from all those powers." _Hamura said towards his brother…

"Whoa whoa whoa…!"Naruto trembled on his own comically. "I can't keep up with you guys anymore! Just how many things do you need to pass down to me?!"

_"Like what we have said, you reap what you sow... But in your side, it's more of positive than negative. Because you'll not only just inherit all our powers. You'll also free us from the curse of being bind from the past... starting from us being created by Mother up to the point where we sealed her and became guardians to ensure that she won't revive again. You'll be the one who will stop her… as our own successor." _Hagoromo said._"Like what happened to Ashura and Indra, after you have inherited all our powers, our Chakra will meld within you as part of your own and our soul will depart to the Pure World… where we can rest like any other dead people should be…"_

Naruto felt sadness after hearing those words. Hagoromo and Hamura were trapped between the eternal cycle of life and death. They existed beyond mortal plane to protect the Shinobi World on their own way. That's why they entrusted him with such powers… because they knew that he won't end up using those powers in the path towards darkness and will protect the world on his own way, just like them…

And what made him more sad, is that the being that they were being wary about for unknown number of century, was the beast transformation of their Mother after absorbing the Shinju… the Colossal Juubi… Something happened between Kaguya, Hagoromo and Hamura… something that twisted their paths that made them lose their trust to their Mother…

Just what the hell really did happen to Kaguya?! Is there anything that he can do to change all these…?

"Hagoromo-old man… Hamura-jiisan…" Naruto looked towards the Six Paths brothers seriously with all the Bijuus listening to him intently. "Kaguya-baachan used to be a peace-loving Goddess… but eventually became an evil being as incarnation of the Colossal Juubi after realizing that both of you inherited her powers… That's how you understood her, am I right?"

_"That's right. Why did you ask?" _Hamura said in deep monotone.

"Well… you guys believed that she was aiming against the two of you to acquire her Chakra, thinking that she should be the only one who possesses Chakra. That's your side of the story, am I right?" Naruto once again asked.

The Six Paths brother once again nodded, trying to figure out what this kid was pointing out.

"I see… then… have you ever tried to listen to her side of the story?" Naruto asked with a small, understanding smile. These made Hagoromo and Hamura somewhat feel confused. "Not to disrespect, I know you guys are just trying to protect the world since who knows when… and the Shinobi World became as it is because of the two of you… but I just can't help thinking about why did Kaguya-baachan became an evil being from her kind-hearted personality before."

_"So you're thinking that we should have tried to understand her first even if she was attempting to kill the two of us?" _Hamura asked in a stern voice._"Did she ever try to understand us… as her sons… instead of just yelling about 'All Chakra belongs to me' all the time?"_

"So you chose not to try understanding her because she doesn't try to understand the two of you?" Naruto said in a serious tone. "Then, that may be the reason why the Shinobi World ended up being a war-torn world."

_"How come...?" _Hagoromo said in interest, unlike Hamura who was now almost glaring towards Naruto.

"Everyone thinks that they should be understood by othersfirst without even thinking of understanding what other people feel. That will lead to misunderstanding… that will further leads to conflict… just like what happened between the two of you and Kaguya-baachan… She might not have tried to understand you… that lead you guys not to try understanding her. That's why… it all ends up on hatred… doesn't it?"

_"You're talking like an old man despite the fact that you're talking to us who existed beyond mortal plane for now unknown amount of time." _Hamura said, now in a milder tone. He was quite surprised after hearing their successor say something like this towards them…

"Yeah."Naruto replied, because he can easily relate to what he's talking to. After all, he continuously tried to understand UchihaSasuke as a friend despite all the evil things that he had done. Even with his disappearance from the Shinobi World, he still is wondering what path Sasuke took after the 4thShinobi World War. "Unless we try to give way for others and tried to understand them, we can never remove the system of conflict not only from the Shinobi World, but from every world in existence… because I believe that once we try to understand someone will make that someone realize our own feelings. That's just how simple it is…"

Hagoromo and Hamura looked towards Naruto in surprise painted on their faces. They are his masters, his predecessors… but those words literally made the student become a teacher to his masters.

_"Being able to understand the pain of others… while also trying to see even the tiniest silver lining on every situation…" _Hagoromo said with an acknowledgement smile. _"You really are something else. You have something that was far more important than any other power that you have and you will further acquire… and that is your heart…"_

_"Now, I can be rest assured that our powers will be inherited by the right successor."_ Hamura said with a small smile. _"You can see something that even me and my brother weren't able to see…. Even believing that Mother had her own reasons why she did become an evil person…"_

_"…That's why just like on how brother started to believe in you, I'll also put my faith into you… Uzumaki Naruto."_

"I don't want to be all talk. I want to know what really happened to Kaguya-baachan. That's why, I'll need your powers to beat her and realize her true feelings."

**"That's right. Because if it's you, then it's worth a shot."** Juubi Kurama spoke in behalf of the other Bijuus.

Hagoromo, Hamura, Juubi Kurama and the rest of the Bijuu then looked towards Naruto while the Shinobi simply smiled confidently towards them. The young Hokage believes on what he can do. The Chakra gods and entities cannot help but put their utmost trust on this young man after seeing that unwavering expression…

_"Let's begin then… and become a Sage with appropriate power to stop Mother… and surpass her as a Chakra Goddess…" _Hamura said in stoic tone as he released his Chakra along with Hagoromo.

Naruto then sat in meditating position with both his hands stretched forward. Hagoromo and Hamura then also sat in meditating position, stretched their right and left hand respectively while forming a fist, and fist-bumped with Naruto's stretched fists. The Six Path brothers then also fist-bumped on each other, creating a three-way fist bump. Naruto, Hagoromo and Hamura then released their Chakra at the same time while the Bijuus surround them and meditated on their own physical way while surrounding the Six Paths trio.

"Wait for me… Skuld… everyone…" Naruto muttered as he closed his eyes and began his training with the Six Paths brothers and the Bijuus…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Ufufufufu…" Lune smirked as malicious as it always be after seeing how everything was proceeding by far… After all, not only that she was monitoring the growth of the now devilish figure created from Otsutsuki Kaguya's life force, but she was also monitoring how everything was happening during the execution of Operation Ragnarok…<p>

The battle between the Gods of the 7th Universe and the Demon Lords of Nifheim…

The Saiyan duo and Valkyrie duo against the army of Weiss…

The other Saiyan against the Nightmare God Yubel…

The clash between the Makai Kings and the Nifheim Generals…

The battle between Yurameshi Yusuke and Shirosaki Ichigo…

And the Goddesses using their powers to revive the fallen Chosen Child…

"I know my plan almost failed due to the interference of the Chosen Child… that's why I never expected that everything will going to proceed as it is right now…" Lune smirked while looking towards the holographic monitor fueled by Demonic Energy. "…not only that this Kaguya clone was revived and was now feeding negative energies to reacquire her godly powers like before, but all these battles and events were being used as knowledge and intelligence source of her revival… The last configuration that I input on Nidheig really was working well for our side right now…"

After all, before Lune left Nidheig after using the Recall Notice of Valhala, she input another strange configuration after leaving the Daimakaicho's Castle (happened near the end of Chapter 29) in her attempt to complete Vintage's plan. And that configuration itself allowed Nidheig to collect the used power and data from all these events and battles, then forcefully feed it on the now demonic-figured Kaguya clone (Similar to how MajinBuu was revived by Babidi by collecting Goku and Vegetta's power during their battle). And each of these battles were now making the demonic Kaguya clone acquire further power and knowledge even before her complete awakening…

"…and with all these… I will make sure that you'll become a perfect vessel… for the revival of the Ultimate Forbidden God…" Lune smirked darkly as she looked on the superbly complex, five-part seal… and within those five separate seal… lurks a being with power that could change the balance of all realities…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto felt that his consciousness finally returned to his 'mindscape' where his thousands of Senpou: Chou Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken were clashing against Kaguya's thousands of Gudou Dama-projected weaponries, the Treasury of the Six Paths. The clash of each one among the thousands of Six Paths Weapons and Rasenshurikens created massive, planetary explosion, each could vaporize a planet with shockwave that shook other planets around them that were present in the sand dimension. After all, each of those Senpou: Chou Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken are far stronger than Juubi Kurama's planet-leveling Chou Bijuu Dama while each of the weapons projected by the Treasury of the Six Paths can easily rival the power of those Bijuu Dama Rasenshurikens…<p>

The clash destroyed the entire sand planet where they are exchanging blows. While both their visions were still clouded by the bright light of the massive clash of attacks, it was then that Naruto sensed that his powers was growing beyond his own calculations as he can fee his physical parameters, Chakra reserves and other aspects within him transcending beyond that of an ordinary Sage…

'Ashura and Indra-sensei… Old man of the Six Paths and Hamura-jiisan… the power the all Bijuus… the Juubi and the Shinju's power… all their powers melding with my own awakened Six Paths Power…' Naruto muttered within him. He was still currently with all his previous power-ups prior to the Sage of the Six Paths mental intervention, including God Sage Mode and Kurama Sennin Mode. But he can feel right now… even his current self has enough power to fight evenly against Kaguya…

_'Show us what you believed in regarding Mother…' _Hagoromo spoke within Naruto, his presence slowly disappearing aside from his powers.

_'Prove to us that mother isn't an evil being that we believed she is.'_ Hamura also said as he also left all his power to Naruto…

Kaguya also felt the sudden power increase within Naruto as well despite the fact that planet-shattering explosions were hindering her Tenseigan and Rinne Sharingan-enhanced field of vision…

_"Even up to this point, both of you still chose to defile me… Hagoromo… Hamura…!"_Kaguya gritted her teeth while muttering the name of her two 'sons'. She remembered her pasts with them… then a pained expression reflected on her delicate face along with a trace of tears running down her cheeks. _'I can never forgive the both of you…!'_

"Now then…!" Naruto roared on the other hand as he tapped into the new powers that he acquired from his Six Paths heritage. His body glowed like a burning potent fire as he accessed his new found powers. He then raised his right hand in the air, and channeled potent amounts of Chakra on it. "RIKUDO SENPOU: YOUTON: RASENSHURIKEN _(Six Paths Sage Art: Lava Release: Spiral Shuriken)_!"

Naruto threw the Six Paths Senjutsu-enhanced Youton variant of his signature jutsu towards the massive, multiple moon-sized domes of explosions generated by the collision of Rikudo no Takaramono weaponries and thousands of Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken. Before Naruto completed his new transformation…

"BURST…!" Naruto yelled, commanding the Lava Rasenshuriken to greatly expand its blades, thus dividing the multiple moon-sized domes of Chakra explosions cleanly in half. The 'bursting' process of the Lava Rasenshuriken, with enough potency to dissect a planet in two, continued to expand its enormous steam blades without losing its momentum towards Kaguya's direction.

Kaguya got surprised after seeing the massive lava blades approaching her in sub-relativistic speeds. She immediately discarded the thought of absorbing the incoming attacks with her Rinnegan, because even if the Lava Rasenshuriken was a Chakra-based attack that he can just easily absorb, the lava steam blades it generated is simply the effect of the jutsu, something that she cannot absorb with her powers. So she just summoned five Rasengan-sized Gudou Dama, and projected each of them as a shield in domino arrangement.

The lava steam blades collided with the first Gudou Dama shield, but easily got shattered by the force of the Rasenshuriken shockwave. The next other 3 Gudou Dama shields also meet the same fate as of the first one, being shattered to pieces. Gritting her teeth, Kaguya increased her Chakra application to the last Gudou Dama shield to protect herself from the Lava Rasenshuriken blades.

The clash between the shield and the blade once again resulted in a massive, booming explosion with enough force to send Kaguya flinging into space. Kaguya immediately braced herself to stop herself from skidding backwards. She then saw the cleared explosion between the clash of attacks. All that she saw were fragments of the sand planet of her sand dimension that were destroyed by the earlier clashes with several planetoids being cleanly sliced in two due to the lava steam blades.

Another one of her planetary dimensions was destroyed by the ensuing battle.

All that's left was herself, still in Tenseigan Chakra Mode, the planetoid where the Juubi Kurama was pinned, planetoid-sized Bucho Gudou Dama, and her descendant who just received a massive power-up to rival her Six Paths powers…

Kaguya then narrowed her eyes towards Naruto.

After all, Naruto now was donning new Chakra transformation. He still was on his Kurama Sennin Mode, God Sage Mode and all his other power-ups activated during their earlier battle. But right now, Naruto donned additional Chakra clothing resembling a haori in knee-length on top of his dark-red-colored Six Paths clothing. His face and hands was no longer clad with Chakra shroud, but now with the original complexion of his flesh. And most of all, he was equipped with new pair of eyes, and that visible made Kaguya got surprise.

Naruto's left eye was now a three-tomoe'd Sharingan, but instead of its usual red hue, Naruto's Sharingan was colored dark blue. His right eye was also donning a light-blue colored Byakugan, but without the bulging veins in the side of his right face. Kaguya can also cense the sun mark on the right palm and moon mark on his left hand, symbolizing the mastery of the blonde Shinobi's Yin and Yang powers.

And most of all, she can feel the change on Naruto's Chakra… because right now… Naruto was using the same kind of godly, potent Six Paths Chakra like that of hers…

Clearly, Naruto inherited his sons' and grandsons' powers and abilities…

"Don't be so surprised… Kaguya baa-chan…" Naruto smirked confidently towards Kaguya. Both of them levitating on an empty space after the planet where they were fighting got destroyed. "You might be the progenitor of Chakra, but that doesn't mean that you're the only who who should possess such kind of power."

_"You…"_

"If you say that you're the real Chakra God and all Chakra should belong to you, then I'll surpass everything about you and take you down with my own power!" Naruto said in a confident tone.

Kaguya narrowed her eyes dangerously towards Naruto. This was the first time that someone was talking to her like this… as if the two of them were equals… that's why felt something strange… something that she never felt before…

Naruto then evolved his Sharingan, skipping Mangekyou Sharingan, directly into blue-colored Rinnegan… his Byakugan then also evolved into Tenseigan, thus allowing the Tenseigan Chakra Mode to manifest on his new golden Chakra haori, changing its hue to cyan-colored one, but not affecting his dark-red colored Six Paths clothing. The two transformed eyes gave additional exponential power-up to Naruto beyond what Kaguya can imagine…

_"You're thinking too highly of yourself… my young descendant… but still, you're nothing but a mere kid in front of me…"_ Kaguya replied in annoyed tone as she also released her mighty Six Paths Chakra…

The two Chakra Gods levitated in distance away from each other… both prepared for the final showdown between the two of them…

"Let's do this… Chakra Goddess, Otsutsuki Kaguya…" Naruto materialized his Trigon Shakujo and pointed it towards Kaguya while releasing huge amounts of Rikudo Chakra… "…Do you have enough Chakra in stock…?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Aw yeah! I always wanted to use that Emiya Shirou's epic one-liner! I guess I was able to pull it out appropriately!  
>Disclaimer: "Here I come, King of Heroes… Do you have enough swords in stock?" is a line from Fate Stay Night Visual Novel.<p>

Alright then. That concludes the 31st Chapter. I'm glad that most of you appreciated how this story was progressing. Your reviews really make me feel that all my efforts on for writing this fic are all worth it. I hope you continue to support this fic until we reach the final conclusion of the story. Now then…

-Some of you guys might be surprised on how BS for Naruto to acquire a lot of powers on this fic. Well, before anything else, Naruto is the Atavism of Kaguya above being the Sage of the Six Paths reincarnation. He is more like Yusuke to Raizen. So he had the potential to acquire all that powers. I know some of you won't like it but that's how I want it to be. Thanks.

-During the time that Naruto was trained by Indra and Ashura, his very soul was ripped apart in two: the Yang half and the Yin half. Both Yang and Yin soul acquired power similar to that of Indra and Ashura. Then Ashura and Indra passed down their powers to Yang and Yin soul respectively, allowing each half of the soul to acquire overwhelming power before fusing into original Naruto soul again.

-The original Naruto's soul, on the other hand, was trained by Hagoromo and the Bijuus. After that, Hagoromo revived Hamura and both of them trained and entrusted Naruto with their full power while melding it with his own. Thus, Naruto won't be accessing Indra, Ashura, Hagoromo and Hamura's power similar to the Bijuu. Their powers will became part of his own, thus further increasing his physical parameters and Chakra exponentially.

-The Bijuus was able to be revived but JuubiKurama didn't perish. Remember, in the Manga, even just a tiny part of the Bijuus powers are overwhelmingly powerful. So Hagoromo used a tiny residual power of the powers of each of the Bijuus and recreate them again as separate entity from the Juubi similar to what he did during the awakening of Six Paths Sage Mode power within Naruto in the Canon Manga.

-Yin and Yang Kurama revived as separate entities. For me, they were already separate entities after being splitted in half in a long time.

-Naruto had sun marking on his right palm and moon marking on his left palm.

-Naruto can activate Sharingan/Mangekyou/EienMangekyou/Rinnegan on his left eye and Byakugan/Tenseigan on his right eye. That's right. While his right palm and left palm symbolizes Ashura and Indra's power respectively, those two eyes represents his inheritance of Hagoromo and Hamura's power.

-Even if the Sharingan/Mangekyou/EienMangekyou/Rinnegan was only activated on his left eye, that doesn't mean that he doesn't have that power on the other eye. He can use both eye powers on both eyes at the same time. To make things clear, Naruto had active Rinnegan on his left eye and Tenseigan on his right eye. But the power of the Rinnegan was applied not only on his left eye, but also on his right eye despite that right eye not transforming into Rinnegan. So like Madara with active two Rinnegan, Naruto's Rinnegan was activated on both eyes, but the other eye was simply transformed into Tenseigan. And those dual eye properties were also reflected on the active Tenseigan. Despite Tenseigan being active just on the right eye, its effect was also extended on the left eye even with the eye had visible Rinnegan pattern.

-Naruto still is an Uzumaki. But his Uzumaki genes had already evolved to that of the Otsutsukis. And with the Otsutsuki being the ancestor of most Shinobi clans, Naruto had the potential to use some clan-specific jutsus. But I won't do it. Because some jutsus don't match Naruto's character and fighting style. And also, I'll only use that to benefit some of the other clans' passive abilities, like Jugo'c clan's passive Senjutsu absorption.

-Naruto can now use all elements. As in ALL Elements, including Kekkai Genkais and Kekkai Tota.

-If you guys simply can't remember the characters' appearance, simply Google it or use their respective anime wikis' information.

Thank you guys! I hope you'll also enjoy this Chapter. Please drop your reviews for additional motivation for writing this fic. Regards and always smile!


	32. Chapter 32 - The Crystal of Hope

**Author's Note: **Hello guys. It's only a month before my wedding so I'm really busy doing major preparations and stuff for the incoming big day. That's why I apologize for the late post of this new Chapter. But still, for you guys who have congratulated me thru reviews, I really do thank all of you! Despite not meeting each other personally, you guys still congratulated me. That meant a lot! And I appreciate your reviews guys, especially those who have supported me on writing this fic since day one.

Now, for review responses…

**Kinunatzs: **No, it's not me, it's just me doing my own usual pacing for each Chapters of this fic. And Naruto's past phrase from the last Chapter was definitely from Fate Stay Night, and I have noted that, including the disclaimer, on the Author's Note right after that line. And I would prefer to be called it as 'referenced', not parodied, because I'm not making fun of it or anything to be called as parody. Thank you.

**William: **Hey sir! Haha. I actually nearly misunderstood what you meant with your review. As for the lacking space in Naruto's name, that wasn't me. That's a glitch since on the office where I currently am working, they are using Office 2010. Here at home, I'm using Office 2007. I write parts of the story during breaktime whenever a specific speech or scenario popped out of my head. And then thru Compatibility Mode, I can just copy and paste that written parts on my Office 2007. But it seemed that all non-English language written in 2010, like Uzumaki Naruto, will be written as UzumakiNaruto in 2007. That same goes with others like Juubi Kurama as JuubiKurama, Bijuu Dama as BijuuDama. So to prevent that from happening again, I made sure to double check all those spellings before I post this new Chapter. Thank you for noticing that.  
>As for Naruto's overwhelming power-up, yeah, it will be quite problematic to write that same Naruto on the upcoming FTXover. But actually, all that Naruto needs to do is to hold back during that crossover. Because even Canon Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto is too overwhelming for the FTverse.<br>As for Marvel Universe Xover, I honestly don't have much background regarding Marvelverse. And it will be a big problem if I write about something that I don't have much information. Though it will be quite logical since the Norse Sisters are from Norse Myth, where Thor came from.

**RainbowofLaughs: **Hello sir! I'm glad that you also noticed the spelling problem for UzumakiNaruto. That's my bad, but I have a legit explanation regarding that. Please see the review response for William just above this review for the explanation for that. And as for the Japanese terms, I am now noting their translation right after that specific Japanese term was stated for the first time in during the Chapter. I'll be doing that on the next Chapters. Thank you for your support sir!

**HitmaN007: **Yeah. I can relate to you about that megawatt smile. Because I will always do the same whenever a new Naruto Chapter was released. Wow, I really missed those days. But still, thank you for your continuous support for the story sir! Reviews like that of yours really motivate me so much!

**MajesticAuraKingdom-BlackLotus: **Yep. So much power-up… but I would prefer it to be called as a single power-up, just like on how Naruto acquire the power of the Six Paths Sage Mode and Bijuu powers during that one event on the Naruto Manga, and everyone regarded that as a single power-up. As for my plan for Kaguya and her 'clone', that'll soon be revealed as this arc goes on. And as for Naruto's marriage thing, I can't also answer that since it will spoil the ending of this fic. I humbly apologize for that sir. Thank you for your reviews sir and take care!

**elmoryakhan: **Thank you for your continuous support and review sir! I'm glad that you liked the power-up that Naruto acquired from the previous Chapter. Despite the 'Shikamaru Syndrome' you have mentioned about yourself, you're still going out of your way and leaving reviews. That made me further motivated sir! That's why I can't help but update this fic even on my tiniest free time for the sake of you guys who always support me. Thanks!

**frankieu: **Yep, I also am interested on how everyone would react after seeing the newly powered-up Naruto's might on the battlefield. As for the Goddesses reaction, that will be covered on this Chapter and also during the conclusion Chapter of this arc, Thank you!

**Maelstrom of Swirling Tides: **I'm glad that you liked the interactions between Indra and Ashura despite them being Sasuke and Naruto v2.0 on this fic. Haha. As for Kaguya's redemption, we'll see about that this Chapter. Thank you for your reviews sir!

**Hikari no Kuro Kiba:** Thanks for the usual reviews sir! Naruto acquired powers rivaling Kaguya's, or is it? We'll see about that, especially on how I plan to explore more of Kaguya's potentials on the next arcs. But I hope that your expectations regarding Naruto and Kaguya will be fulfilled on this Chapter. Thank you!

**Ghost024: **Hello sir! Yep, Naruto needs to become more OP since he's the key on everything that will unfold on this Arc's climax and on the next Arcs. As for my upcoming wedding, well, it was scheduled this coming December. So Halloween will be way past due for that. Haha. I'm preparing a simple, normal wedding as much as possible. But that itself really is already a pain. So I just can't imagine me hosting a costume-party-themed one. Haha. But if I have enough money and resources, I will make my wedding as Naruto-theme. Seriously. Thanks for the review!

**Guest: **Haha. I'm glad that you liked the reference from Fate Stay Night on that last line from the previous Chapter. And like what I've said since day one, I love power-ups sir. So well, there goes the 'This is not my final form.' formula. Haha. Thanks for the review sir!

**Kage Ryun:** Hello sir! In that case, I hope I could meet your expectations from your reviews on this Chapter. Thank you!

**DannyPhantom619: **Yep. I understand what you mean with those fanfics with OP-Godlike but OOC Naruto. I don't want to fall on that trap. I prefer Naruto's character as who he is. That's why I'm making sure that Naruto on this fic won't become OP. Thank you for your review sir!

**Timur Otsutsuki: **Wow, that's some seriously overwhelming praise for someone like me… you're making me blush, seriously. I really do appreciate that sir. But I know that this 'lowly self' is leagues below their level and there are a lot of other things that I need to learn to be compared to the likes of such Authors. But still, that review of yours made me really happy and flattered. Rest assured that I'll continue doing my best for this fic. Once again, thank you so much, boku no Kouhai-kun.

**BoggyGReaper: **Thanks for your review sir! I'm glad that you liked the previous Chapter. I hope I could reach your expectations on this new Chapter!

**Frank: **Yep, Naruto can use Creation of All Things Jutsu. That's why he can project weapons thru the Gudou Dama. But he won't be spamming it. Because I believe the higher the scale of that jutsu will be, then the higher the toll will be for the user. Thanks for the review!

**Frank: **Thank you for understanding. I don't want to rank the characters because it will create major inconsistencies on the plot progression. Thanks!

**joe: **Yep. Naruto can create powerful Mokuton jutsus referenced from Yoko Kurama's and also thru the power of the Creation of All Things. Thanks!

**Guest: **Even if I can't understand the latter part of your review, still, thank you for your review sir!

**randy-nyema: **Hehe. That cliffhanger from the last Chapter felt great! Haha. I like your reaction. As for the release of each Chapter, I can't specifically say the exact time, especially now that I'm busy on my wedding preparations. But I'll update every time, as soon as possible. I promised that I won't neglect this story. And like Naruto, I won't back down to my words, unless it's necessary. Thanks for the continuous review!

**Guest: **As for Marvel Universe Xover, I honestly don't have much background regarding Marvelverse. And it will be a big problem if I write about something that I don't have much information. Though it will be quite logical since the Norse Sisters from this fic are from Norse Myth, where Thor from the Avengers came from. Haha. Thanks for the suggestion.

**harasan21: **We'll see about that. That's what character development is, right? But for now, I prefer Ichigo as who he is on this fic. Because he will also become an important plot character for this fic. Thank you.

**angeldoesmc: **We can create a fanfic regarding your suggestion AFTER I finish this fic sir. it will be fun to have Naruto went on that Universe and kick everyone's ass after all. Hehe. Thank you!

**Abhiraj: **Thank you for following the story since the beginning despite this fic's epic-long Chapters. I hope this story didn't cause you much headache. Haha. I'm glad that you liked the flow of this story sir!

**Banananana: **Haha, Yeah. So much power-up… but I would prefer it to be called as a single power-up, just like on how Naruto acquire the power of the Six Paths Sage Mode and Bijuu powers during that one event on the Naruto Manga, and everyone regarded that as a single power-up. However, I'm glad that the story exceeds your expectations sir! I hope that you'll also like this Chapter.

**CROSSNDIE: **Here is the update sir! Haha. I can't say anything about Naruto vs Kaguya since this Chapter will be all about it, so all that I can hope is for you to also enjoy it! Thanks for the review!

**Eaglestorm27: **Wow, that's quite a review! This is why I love Google Translate! Haha. I apologize for the late posting of this Chapter sir. Wedding tasks are too much for me. By the way, thanks for your review sir! I'm glad that you liked how the battles were proceeding on this fic. And also, thank you for the possibilities that you have mentioned between Yusuke, Ichigo and Naruto. By the way, you may wonder how Ichigo can fight against Naruto, let me clarify one thing. Naruto was boosted to become the powerful on this fic. So to be fair, Ichigo has the power of the gods of his verse as well. So he have all his power-ups, including that of Quincies from Yhwach and possibly even that of the Spirit King.  
>And also, Naruto's power-ups from the previous Chapter would prefer to be called as a single power-up, just like on how Naruto acquire the power of the Six Paths Sage Mode and Bijuu powers during that one event on the Naruto Manga, and everyone regarded that as a single power-up. And as for the Chakra Fruit, I will have an explanation for that when the proper time comes. As for Rinnegan governing Creation and Destruction and Tenseigan as Reincarnation and Extinction, yep, that will have a role for Naruto, as Naruto technically a God of Chakra comparable to Kaguya. Thank you for your continuous reviews sir!<p>

**dnck: **Thank you for congratulating me for the upcoming wedding. We'll always place God on top of our relationship. Thank you!

**Clinton:** Hello sir! Thank you for your continuous support. Haha, I love power-ups, and I believe that I've already proven it on the previous Chapter. also, thanks for congratulating us on the upcoming wedding. I'm kinda excited and scared at the same time. Haha. How can I send you my email sir? Thanks.

**nguyentantan2001: **Haha, yeah, unreal. But that's how I want it to be sir. Well, I just want Naruto to keep getting stronger and stronger. But I don't want him to become the strongest in the story. Because Goku, Yusuke, and Naruto themselves weren't the strongest on their own respective verses. Thank you for your reviews!

**Frank: **Yep. Naruto can create jutsus out of nothing since he had already inherited Six Paths power. That was because he already had the powers of both Hamura and Hagoromo. And since he is more powerful here than his Manga counterpart, then that would simply mean that he can do all feats from Canon Naruto and Sasuke in a much grander scale and magnitude.

**Knight:** Definitely. The Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, and possibly something more, form will be going to be used on this fic. Thanks!

**LeoPK: **My bad, power-ups can be quite a headache. Haha. But just like what I used to say, I love power-ups. I'm glad that you liked this Chapter sir. Thank you.

**LightGod225: **Hello sir. I'll reply to your PM. Thanks!

**Guest: **Hello sir! And thank you so much for your reviews. And as for Kaguya's secret weapon to rival Nunoboku no Ken, it will be revealed on this Chapter. And also, this story is still far from over. Let me just say that were just past halfway of this fic. Many things are left to be answered, and too many things that are needed to be done. Thanks!

**Guest: **Hi sir! The Shinobi World will still have a role to play on this fic, so I can't specifically explain what happened to the Shinobi World after Naruto disappeared. Thank you sir!

**Guilty of Sloth: **Hello my friend! Yep, the pacing was slowed down on this Chapter due to the huge amounts of power-up explanations. But I'd rather do that than leaving a lot of holes on the plot. I believe you already knew that part of me. Hehe. I just hope that I can execute the battles that were about to unfold properly. Thank you for your continuous support and reviews sir! We'll have our usual long, nice discussion thru your PM's later. ^_^

**doraemax: **Hello sir. Yep, that's how masters should be once they have learned the appropriate discipline to properly meld with the world. But the Anime Logic doesn't like that. Naruto was trained by the Frog Sages, Natsu was trained by a dragon, Luffy was trained by few of the strongest people of his world, even Goku was trained by the Gods themselves, but they remained as who they are, as their character. Naruto's Chakra prowess continues to increase as he trains. Chakra is a combination of both physical and spiritual energy. Thus, his Spiritual Energy was also increasing as part of Chakra. If you'll be pointing out that Naruto should be more intelligent, then will beat the true essence of his character. Because an intelligent Naruto is an OOC Naruto. And I don't want to write him like that on this fic.  
>As for your opinion about my portrayal for Hild, I will respect that. But for explaining my side, I believe my portrayal of Hild isn't bland as you have mentioned. If you'll closely look at Hild's character on the AMG series, she is a manipulative, mysterious deity only for her own amusement. Clearly, the way she appears on the AMG cast, including all the troubles that she brought on the story, she did all that simply for fun. On this fic, she doesn't need to act that much manipulative, since the event that was ongoing on this story was already amusing for her even if she don't know how it will end. Even during the final arc of AMG Manga, she decided to watch in the sidelines while waiting on how everything will turn out between Belldandy and Keiichi. Because watching the situation between the mentioned two was rather 'amusing' for her.<br>Hmm, as for Reality Marble, Naruto's own Reality Marble is his own mindscape. After all, that's his own terra.  
>And as for the Rabbit Goddess, well, this isn't the endgame yet. I'm still around halfway of the story of this fic. haha.<br>Thanks for the reviews sir.

**kenniy: **Thank you sir for your flattering reviews! Kaguya should be at least that powerful so she can be equals with the other god characters of this fic. And if Naruto was already Kaguya's level, then Naruto can technically be called as god in human shell. I apologize for the late update. I have a hectic schedule so I can only update every once in a while. Thank you sir!

**Abhiraj: **Thanks for the review sir! I'm glad that you liked Naruto's power-ups!

**Frank: **Yes, I think they do. Haha.

**juan5214:** May I clarify what do you mean by your question sir? Thank you.

**Chaos S. Cosmos: **Naruto will hold back a lot in FT. After all, even his EOS, The Last and 7th Hokage incarnation is already too powerful against FT standards. So if the NarutoxFT Xover that I had in will actually progress, which will be direct sequel of this fic, then it'll be about Naruto holding back, a lot. Thank you sir!

**SpeedyLaserDude:** I apologize for the late posting of this Chapter. Wedding planning really is a pain in my schedule. However, I do thank you since you appreciate this fic. I'll continue doing my best for you guys who were always supporting me. Thanks!

**Syareoo, Dr. Entity, RoyalTwinFangs, R-King 93, jorellb3, myulander, naruto, kazutoxx123, SonJuubi, grimreaper40045, Guest, and Abhiraj, Guest, Guest, Guest: **Thank you for all your reviews! I really do appreciate it!

Alright then, here comes Chapter 32!

**_(From here, anything that might happen on this Chapter is entirely my personal point of view on how things will turn out. The Characters on this fic are a lot more powerful than their Manga counterparts respectively. Whatever happens on this Chapter is my view on how fights will turn out using the current powers that they have on this fic, but that doesn't mean that the results will be the same if the characters from their manga counterpart met and battle. So please don't bash me on this. Thank you!)_**

**_(Also, you might notice some plot hole or some things that I haven't covered up on the past and latest Chapters. However, rest assured that I will cover it up on the next Chapters. Since I can only write specific amounts of the story per Chapter. And also please check the Author's Note section during the end of the Chapter for some clarifications. Thank you.)_**

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Chronicles Chapter 32 – The Crystal of Hope<strong>

Otsutsuki Kaguya now had mixed feelings and emotions within herself… something that she never thought that she would experience in her entire life. She was probably the most powerful Mazoku in existence due to her potent Seikouki with levels surpassing even high SSS-Class Makais like that of Toushin Raizen's. And after being thrown in the dimension rift and landing on the new world came to be known as the Shinobi World, her already godly Seikouki evolved into a much more powerful form of power, the Six Paths Chakra after consuming the Chakra Fruit of the said world's God Tree. She became the embodiment of power, the Goddess of Chakra with power beyond mortal comprehension. Therefore, no one dared to stand against her way…

Not Toushin Raizen… not the even the combined army of Reikai and Makai,… not even Hagoromo and Hamura… that's why no one ever treated her just as another person… as someone of equal status. For those who have seen even a fraction of her power, she was already treated as power incarnate… a being of godly status. Everyone viewed her with fear, some with anger, some even looked at her as a Demon.

That's why she accepted this fate… she accepted that the only path that she can take… was to exist as a sole being of ultimate power… and spend her entire existence alone. If that's how everyone will treat her, then so be it. She will no longer trust anyone. She will no longer allow anyone to use her powers again. She will forge her own path without thinking of worldly consequences. She will become… a true Goddess on her own right…

But right now… someone was looking towards her in a challenging gesture. Her descendant who had awakened the same power as of her due to the Atavism of the Mazoku… Uzumaki Naruto… The descendant that she only wanted to protect for him and his power not to be used for any selfish, stupid reason like random world domination. The young man was glaring towards him with a confident smirk flashing on his face. She can't see any hint of fear or anger on her eyes… aside from the fact that he was looking at her seriously… as beings of equal status. After all, Naruto right now possess the power of Tenseigan _(Reincarnation Eye)_, Rinnegan_ (Samsara Eye)_, and the Juubi _(Ten Tails)_, just like her…

That's right… that's the reason why she was feeling this strange emotion right now. This was the first time that Kaguya ever felt that someone was treating her as an equal without any hint of negative emotion against her. A very refreshing, yet very disturbing feeling…

The two of them were now levitating on space, surrounded by the fragments of the planet that was destroyed as collateral during their previous clash of attacks. Still with uncountable amounts of Rasengan-sized Gudou Dama _(Truth-Seeking Balls)_ floating behind her and also with the Bōchō Gudou Dama _(Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball) _ that was now about several times the size of the moon, she looked towards Naruto with a dangerous glare. Her Six Paths powers were now being further amplified by her Rinne Sharingan _(Samsara Copy Wheel Eye)_ on the forehead, Rinnegan pair from both her palms, and also the active Tenseigan Chakra Mode that evolved from her Byakugan _(All-Seeing White Eye)_.

Naruto, on the other hand, was also floating a few hundreds of kilometers away from Kaguya with all his previous power-ups active. He still has his active Senpou: Sozo Saisei - Byakugou _(Sage Art: Mitotic Regeneration-Strength of a Hundred)_, maintaining his God Sage Mode along with active Hachimon _(Eight Gates)_, Shisho Tenketsu _(Pressure Points of Harm and Death)_ and such. His link with the Juubi Kurama was also active and currently at full power in the form called Kurama Sennin Mode, allowing him to don Six Paths attire similar to Hagoromo, but with dark-red colored hue. However, his power further grew in a more exponential rate due to the awakening of his inherited powers within him…

On top of his Kurama Sennin Mode-Six Paths attire, he was now donning dark cyan-colored, knee-length haori. His hands and face aren't clad with Chakra like his usual Jinchuuriki transformations, but only with his usual skin complexion albeit with other markings due to his other active power-ups. And most of all, his pair of eyes was now beyond that of a god-like Chakra user, since his left eye was now equipped with blue-colored Rinnegan and his right eye possessing the dark-blue-colored Tenseigan…

The two beings facing each other right now can technically be considered… as the literal Gods of Chakra…

_"__You should understand… my young descendant… all your powers should only belong to me… because all these powers will only drive you down to the dark path of despair… a path where you will have no other choice but to fight because you're the only one with power capable of doing so." _Kaguya said in a serious tone.

"The path that we wished to take shouldn't be dictated by anything or anyone. Even if we possess unique abilities and powers, we shouldn't allow ourselves to be manipulated by these powers. We have our own will to live, and we should use that power to forge our own path instead of simply submitting ourselves into it." Naruto replied casually, his Six Paths Chakra with all his power-ups flickering like bright, godly flames.

Naruto then used a single hand seal. In that instance, the planetoid that bound Juubi Kurama started to shatter and in a matter of seconds, broke to pieces. The fragments of the broken planetoid then levitate along with the other fragments of the destroyed planet. The country-sized Juubi Kurama, on the other hand, smirked towards Naruto as his physical body slowly disappears, implying that his Juubi partner was now returning to his own Jinchuurki seal…

_"__That's what I also believe at first. But no matter how many times I tried not become a slave on this power, the more I succumb to the depths of no return. And you are currently walking down the very same path as of me. That's why I will stop you, even if I need to destroy your soul and take over your body just to ensure that our powers won't be used by others just for their random, personal whim." _Kaguya replied with slight fierceness on her tone.

"Then, I'll do my best to understand your true emotions, Kaguya-baachan." Naruto replied, but this time, with his usual stupid grin. The gesture clearly surprised Kaguya. "Sasuke once said to me, that elite Shinobi can only communicate their true feelings and understand each other thru their fists. You may not be honest to your own feelings, but I'll never give-up until we understand each other."

Once again, Kaguya displayed visible dumbstruck expression on her face. What was this boy talking about?!

_"__How can you be so sure that I am not honest to myself? And how can you be so sure that you can understand me?!" _Kaguya roared in a pissed of expression. _"And more importantly, don't ever call me as an old hag!"_

Kaguya then released a massive Chakra Arm directed towards Naruto infused with the power of Tenseigan Chakra Mode and Six Paths Chakra. However, Naruto released his own Chakra Arm version with the same potency and power as that of Kaguya's. The two Chakra Arms collided in a planetary shaking impact with beyond planetary-range shockwaves.

In that instance, Kaguya dashed with booming shockwave in the exact point of impact of the two Chakra Arms. After all, she did sense that Naruto did the same. Their dashing sequence became comparable to that of a falling meteor due to the bright and potent amount of flame-like Chakra enveloping their body. The two of them then collided in that instance, with both their hands intertwined against another. The two of them then tried to over-power the other by exerting as much force as possible by pushing the hands and arms away…

The collision between the two Chakra Gods started to emit powerful streaks of lightning, each strike can vaporize an entire country. Even the large fragments of the sand planet that was destroyed during their earlier collision shook due to the power of the two opposing forces.

However, a sudden impact made Kaguya skidding backwards. Immediately recovering herself, Kaguya focused more Chakra on her Rinne Sharingan and fiercely looked towards Naruto. And much to her surprise…

_'__So he can now also use Rinbo: Hengoku _(Limbo: Border Jail)_…' _Kaguya muttered seriously after seeing one of the Rinnegan abilities of his son, Hagoromo that Naruto was currently using. After all, she can now clearly see that one of Naruto's shadow existing in an invisible world called as Limbo struck her with a surprise attack out of nowhere. And if not because of her Rinne Sharingan and her Six Paths sensing, there is just no way that anyone can counter an attack against a Limbo Clone.

"Wow… so those invisible Limbo Clones have the same physical parameters of its caster…" Naruto muttered. "Well then, let's maximize the power of the Rinnegan, shall we…!" Naruto then closed his eyes and opened it once again, increasing the number of Limbo Clones from 1 to 9, as if each clone somewhat represented the original 9 Bijuu _(Tailed Beasts)_ entities within him.

_"__In that case…" _Kaguya yelled. She then clapped both her hands, much to Naruto's surprise. The blonde then sensed that the fragments of the destroyed planet, each were at least country-sized, were now moving in hi-speed and were now targeting him. But Naruto didn't bother dodging, but simply stretched both his hands on his sides…

"SHINRA TENSEI _(Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipotent God)_…!" And with at least moon-wide range, Naruto casted a Rinnegan-specific jutsu to repel and shatter all the approaching planet fragments towards him. The other larger fragments were shattered by his Limbo Clones before dispersing and returning back to him as his shadow. After sensing some huge amounts of Chakra towards Kaguya's direction, Naruto immediately glared towards Kaguya's direction…

And much to the Shinobi's surprise, he saw four godly gigantic beasts created from pure, red Six Paths Chakra; one of them in a form of a phoenix, another in the form of a turtle, another one as a tiger, and the last in the form of a European dragon. Each of them was about the same size and power of Obito's Juubi. Naruto then realized that Kaguya can use her Chakra on creating godly beasts thru the combined power of the Tenseigan Chakra Mode and the Rinnegan on both her palms (similar ability to Momoshiki's projected Chakra Phoenix thru Titanic Beast Creation on Boruto Movie).

Kaguya then used her Yomotsu Hirasaka _(Underworld Slope Hole)_ to create two giant rifts that will be used by her Chakra Beasts to attack Naruto in random direction. Naruto saw what Kaguya was about to do, so he won't just sit down and do nothing. Changing the pattern of his left eye, Naruto then activated Mangekyou Sharingan _(Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye)_ in Kamui _(Authority of the Gods) _pattern, albeit the red-colored part was blue, then applied additional Chakra into that eye to make it evolve into Eternal Mangekyou pattern, inverting the black pattern and blue-color of his eyes. This made his eye pattern change, making the Kamui-pattern into blue and the background of the pattern as black.

Naruto then extended both his arms on his sides to cast his signature jutsu, albeit amplifying it with Six Paths Chakra and Kamui abilities…

"SENPOU: KAMUI: DUAL RASENSHURIKEN _(Sage Art: Authority of the Gods: Double Spiral Shuriken)…_!"Naruto fired the two powerful Rasenshurikens on both his hands in beyond massive-hypersonic speeds. The moment that it came in contact with the Yomutsu Hirasaka rift, the two space-time jutsus warped against each other, thus neutralizing Kaguya's space-time rift ability. The impact also created a black hole-like dome, sucking everything within its range and sending them into another dimension ignoring conventional durability and size of those that were caught.

Kaguya gritted her teeth after seeing how one of her broken ability to be neutralized just like that. She then commanded her 4 gigantic Chakra Beasts to attack Naruto on their own in blitzing speed. Naruto then once again summoned his 9 Limbo Clones, and with amped physical parameters, 8 of them dashed and battled the gigantic beasts. Because with all the powers that he recently acquired, his physical parameters also evolved to adapt on his transcendence. Thus, his physical parameters right now surpassed his current limitations (Now at least Bambina's level from Toriko.), allowing him and his Limbo clones to acquire parameters enough to battle and beat down beings with the likes of the Juubi.

Thru the Rinnegan-linked vision, Naruto's Limbo Clones were able to slowly overwhelm the godly Chakra Beasts thru amazing collaborative teamwork. On the other hand, the remaining single Limbo Clone dashed together with Naruto towards Kaguya. Kaguya then created a Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu: Tsubaki no Mai _(Ash-Killing Bones: Dance of Camellia)_ from both hands, then commanded five Gudou Dama to meld with the Ash Killing Bones to create a sword-like weapon with appearance similar to Obito's Nunoboku no Ken _(Sword of Nunoboku)_ with the combined power of both: the Truth-Seeking Balls and the Ash-Killing Bones.

Naruto then summoned two Gudou Dama, then projected it thru the power of Inyouton _(Yin-Yang Release)_ to become a pair of short-sword equipped on both hands (imagine Archer's Kanshou and Byakuya from Fate/Stay Night). The Limbo Clone that was accompanying him on the other hand prepared to fight in bare hands, since he cannot project or use weapons unlike the real Naruto. The two Chakra Gods landed on the largest, Eurasia-sized planet debris. And with a sudden flick, the two of them dashed towards each other and started to exchange blows using their weapons.

Despite not being an actual trained bare-handed fighter, Kaguya somewhat excelled in fighting with weapons, especially due to her mastery over the Treasury of the Six Paths. After all, each of those weapons projected on that Treasury had unique abilities on their own. And with this weapon on her hands, along with her other One-Hit Kill jutsus like Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu and Gudou Dama projected Rikudo no Takaramono _(Treasury of the Six Paths)_, she decided to fight seriously and treat her descendant worthy of her full power. No need for fancy techniques and Rinnegan abilities. She knew that her descendant also have the same powers so they are technically useless in a fight like this. And she knew that her descendant was also thinking the same. So they mutually agreed to settle everything in a fight like this.

Naruto swung the projected short-sword on his right hand at full force, but blocked by Kaguya's bone weapon on her right hand somewhat casually. However, the impact created massive trenches all over the gigantic planet debris. Naruto them attempted to thrust the other short-sword towards Kaguya's chest, but Kaguya kneaded Chakra on the bone weapon on her left hand to create Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu: Tessenka no Mai – Hana _(Ash-Killing Bones: Dance of the Celantis – Flower)_, a drill-like bone structure similar to that of Kimimaro's, to repel Naruto's incoming thrust. The impact once again produced another massive shockwave.

Naruto's Limbo Clone however appeared right behind Kaguya and attempted to punch the Rabbit Goddess. Naruto knew that due to Byakugan's ability, Kaguya can easily block that attack even without looking. But with both her hands occupied on their weapon battle, it will be quite hard to dodge such a sudden attack from his Limbo Clone.

But Kaguya simply smirked after seeing the futile strategy. She then simply just released multiple bone protrusions on her back that acted as her shield from the Limbo Clone's attack. And since those bones also had the power of Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu, Naruto's Limbo Clone stopped his attack on the last second and distanced away from Kaguya.

This time , Kaguya thrust her drill-like bone structure towards the real Naruto. Sensing the power of Kaguya's massive bone weapon, Naruto used both short sword to repel the attack, but still left him skidding backwards on considerable distance. Kaguya then applied more Six Paths Chakra to transform the bone weapon on her right arm into a whip-like bone weapon, the Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu: Tessenka no Mai – Tsuru _(Ash-Killing Bones: Dance of the Celantis – Vine), _with similar appearance to that of a spinal column. And using distance, Kaguya started attacking Naruto with fierce but swift swings from her bone-whip weapon.

Each strike of the Tessenka no Mai – Tsuru created massive trenches on the battlefield (similar to the power of Midora's Hungry Tongue from Toriko) due to the combined power of Kaguya's striking strength and Ash-Killing Bones ability amplified by the equipped Gudou Dama. However, the powerful strikes were easily being avoided and deflected by Naruto, being careful not to be touched by the bone weapon or it will spell death.

Naruto landed on the ground after dodging several strikes from Kaguya's bone-whip weapon mid-air. Naruto glared towards Kaguya, as he can't find opening on her attacks, only to see her dashing in beyond massive hypersonic speed towards him, creating giant trench on her tracks. Kaguya's drill-like bone weapon was now aimed towards his head. Seeing an unavoidable attack approaching him, Naruto used a stance where his two short-swords were held paralleled horizontally, both tips of the weapons pointing to the right.

"Inyouton: Kanshou-Byakuya – Ovaa Ejji _(Yin-Yang Release: Kanshou-Byakuya – Overedge)_." Naruto muttered somewhat calmly. In that instance, the married short-swords projected from Gudou Dama transformed into a long-sword twice the length from before, with both blades covered from the ridge to the edge with feather-like splinters. Still being held in paralleled horizontal position, Naruto used his inherited swordstyle to counter the dashing Kaguya… "HIRAISHINGIRI NITORYU: KAKUYOKU SANREN _(Flying Thunder God Slash Dual Wielding: Linked Crane Wings)_…!"

And with blinding speed and powerful technique, Naruto swung both the swords on its usual three-way slice using Hiraishingiri's base, original technique. But using the force of the advancing enemy, the now twin long-swords created powerful pressurized wind for momentum to shatter the drill-like bone structure on Kaguya's left hand like fragile porcelain glass. Surprised by the unknown technique used by her descendant, Kaguya got stunned and left staggering after receiving major cuts from the Hiraishingiri advanced technique…

Taking advantage of the stunned state of the Rabbit Goddess, Naruto started performing other attacks using his own sword-style by combining Hiraishingiri techniques with Dual-Wielding. And using unpredictable patterns and techniques, Kaguya found herself slowly losing in the weapon battle. Feeling frustrated, she stomped hard on the ground while applying enormous amount of Chakra.

"TOMOGOROSHI NO HAIKUTSU: SAWARABI NO MAI _(Ash-Killing Bones: Dance of the Seedling Fern)…_!"_. _And in less than a second, multiple tree-sized bone protrusions appeared on the ground, covering a country-sized area, attempting to pierce Naruto and his Limbo Clone with those bones' sharp tips.

Naruto and the Limbo Clone immediately flew away to regroup, only to realize that both of them were now being surrounded by Kaguya's Gudou Dama-projected Rikudo no Takaramono weaponries being fired by accessing her Yomotsu no Hirasaka. And with a flick of her fingers, Kaguya commanded her thousands of weapons on a rapid-fire assault against Naruto. The Shinobi can just use Kamui to use its intangibility power to avoid the incoming weapons, but Naruto prefer to use another advanced jutsu of the Mangekyou…

"SUSANOO _(Tempestuous God of Valour)_…!" Naruto's eyes glowed, projecting a humanoid-skeletal structure created from pure Chakra in dark red hue (similar to Itachi's Susanoo, but much darker red in color). He then projected it in a form of half-bodied Complete Susanoo now equipped with Totsuka no Tsurugi _(Ten Hands Long Sword)_ on its primary right hand and Yata no Kagami _(Eight Span Mirror)_. And with additional power boost from all active power-ups from Naruto, the Susanoo acquired power far beyond any other Uchihas who were able to awaken that jutsu. The Complete Susanoo then swung the Sword of Totsuka on the other side to shatter the incoming projected weapons while the Yata no Kagami used its ultimate protection to block the continent-vaporizing weapons.

Naruto then amplified the power of Sword of Totsuka with Gudou Dama, Six Paths Chakra and Tenseigan Chakra Mode to project a moon-length golden sword and aimed it towards Kaguya…

"TENSEIGAN: KINRIN TENSEI BAKU _(Reincarnation Eye: Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion)_…!" Naruto's Complete Susanoo then swung the massive sword towards the continent-sized debris where Kaguya currently was. The Rabbit Goddess knew very well how powerful Sword of Totsuka is, so she immediately released some massive amounts of Chakra to repel the incoming attack. The massive sword then easily cleaved the debris along with all the other planetary fragments scattered within its range of attack with Kaguya barely dodging the light-speed attack. After all, that slash alone can easily cleave even a large planet cleanly in half.

After seeing the effects of the planetary-slashing attack, Kaguya immediately looked towards the 4 Godly Beasts that she projected earlier. And much to her anger, the other Limbo Clones have already defeated them by literally shattering them to pieces with their blunt but continent-wrecking attacks. The Limbo Clones then slowly disappeared, implying that their cooldown finally activated. She then glared towards Naruto's location, and much to her surprise, Naruto was already gone along with his Complete Susanoo.

She then sensed a Hiraishin kunai dashing towards her thru the blind spot of her Byakugan vision. Already realizing the kind of power the Hiraishin kunai had, Kaguya then just prepared a Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu, thinking that she'll just immediately stab her descendant with it the very moment that Naruto flashed on the incoming Hiraishin kunai.

And she's right. On the last second before the kunai landed on her, Naruto appeared and caught the kunai, now preparing a jutsu to immobilize her…

"SENPOU: JITON: RASENGAN _(Sage Art: Magnet Release: Spiraling Sphere)_...!" Naruto attempted to slam the Rasengan against Kaguya. But Kaguya simply projected a Chakra Arm to grab Naruto's wrist that was equipped with the Sealing Rasengan to stop its advance. Smirking darkly, Kaguya then stabbed Naruto with her prepared Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu right on the abdomen. Realizing the impact, Naruto's face grimaced in pain as the effect of Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu slowly activated, making Naruto's body to slowly crumble to pieces.

"AMENOTEJIKARA… _(Power of the Heavenly Hand)_!" Was all that Kaguya heard after realizing that the Naruto that she stabbed was swapped with the real Naruto out of nowhere with his hands equipped with beyond Rikudo Sennin-level Chakra. She just realized that the one she just stabbed was a Shadow Clone, and the real Naruto used one of Indra's signature space-time jutsu to swap places with the stabbed Clone. And due to the sudden event, it was too late for Kaguya to react for the now incoming charged punch from the real Naruto…

"Futton: Kairiki Muso _(Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength)_." Naruto muttered seriously. In that instance, his already powerful Chakra equipped on his right hand emitted steam that produced insurmountable power above the already potent Chakra where it is currently being used. Then…

"RIKUDO SENPOU: 100-Hit KAWAZU KUMITE… _(Six Paths Sage Art: 100-Hit Toad Punch)_…!" Naruto's fist equipped with overwhelming Chakra, making its arm's complexion to turn black while being enveloped with flame-like Chakra, landed in massive impact against Kaguya. This resulted on a planet-wide shockwave that shattered the remnants of the planetary debris around them.

As Kaguya felt an actual blood dripping down her mouth and feeling enormous pain for the first time in her life, a Limbo Clone appeared right behind her before she could even react. The Limbo Clone applied the same amount of strength on his fist and punched Kaguya violently, sending her further flying until she was hurled in one of the few remaining country-sized planet debris.

Then, three other Limbo Clones appeared right in front of her before she could even recover, then the three Limbo's punched Kaguya with the same power simultaneously. This made Kaguya literally growled in pain due to the attacks. The country-sized boulder got destroyed by the mere shockwave of the impact. And before Kaguya could further propel away, the last five Naruto Limbo Clones also appeared out of nowhere and punched her at full force, inflicting massive injury to her.

_"__This… can't be…" _Kaguya muttered in pain and anger towards Naruto. She then focused all her powers on regenerating herself from the severe damage. After all, it will only be a matter of time before her Expansive Gudou Dama totally consumed the entire dimension and have her descendant get caught along with it.

All of a sudden, she saw multiple lights of different colors projecting behind her thru her Byakugan ability. She faced on the direction behind her after seeing a serious threat created by the multi-colored light, and she saw 10 Naruto Shadow Clones charging Six Paths-powered Rasenshurikens, each Clones casting Rasenshuriken with each of the Bijuu's respective elements.

"Let's go, everyone…!" Naruto Shadow Clones then yelled at full might…

**"****Hmph…!"** Shukaku replied while focusing his power to the clone that was casting Senpou: Jiton: Chou Oodama Rasenshuriken _(Sage Art: Magnet Release: Ultra Big Ball Spiral Shuriken)._

**"****Yes…!"** Matatabi also replied with the other Shadow Clone creating Senpou: Enton: Chou Oodama Rasenshuriken _(Sage Art: Blaze Release: Ultra Big Ball Spiral Shuriken)._

**"****Yeah…!"** Isobu yelled while casting Senpou: Suiton: Chou Oodama Rasenshuriken _(Sage Art: Water Release: Ultra Big Ball Spiral Shuriken)._

**"****Alright…!"** Son roared, including his power to his Senpou: Youton: Chou Oodama Rasenshuriken _(Sage Art: Lava Release:Ultra Big Ball Spiral Shuriken)._

**"****Roger…!"** Kokuo joined in, molding Senpou: Futton: Chou Oodama Rasenshuriken _(Sage Art: Boil Release: Ultra Big Ball Spiral Shuriken)_.

**"****You got it…!"** yelled by Saiken as he also casted Senpou: Fushoton: Chou Oodama Rasenshuriken _(Sage Art: Corrosion Release: Ultra Big Ball Spiral Shuriken)_.

**"****Understood…!"** Choumei also roared with his own Senpou: Jinton: Chou Oodama Rasenshurkien _(Sage Art: Dust Release: Ultra Big Ball Spiral Shuriken)._

**"****Here I come…!"** replied by Gyuuki by casting Senpou: Dokuton: Chou Oodama Rasenshuriken _(Sage Art: Poison Release: Ultra Big Ball Spiral Shuriken)._

**"****Let's do it boys…!"** both Yin and Yang Kurama yelled within Naruto as they channeled Chakra to the last two Shadow Clone; with Yang Kurama creating a regular but more powerful Senpou: Chou Oodama Rasenshuriken _(Sage Art: Ultra Big Ball Spiral Shuriken) _and Yin Kurama projecting Senpou: Chou Bijuudama Rasenshuriken _(Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Ball Spiral Shuriken)_…

On that instance, Kaguya immediately knew that she had no way to defend herself on these barrages of attacks. After all, she just focused all her Chakra to immediately recovering herself from all the damages that she had already received. She can absorb these jutsus, but she cannot do so right now due to the severe damage that she received from the previous attacks, that's why she focused all her power on regenerating to begin with…

"Light it up and show Kaguya-baachan how we do things back home…! RIKUDO SENPOU: CHOU BIJUU RASENSHURIKEN… _(Six Paths Sage Art: Super Tailed Beasts Spiral Shuriken)_…!" Naruto, who was now behind his 10 Shadow Clones, yelled while stabilizing his own dark-red-colored Perfect Susanoo, His left eye now transformed in Rikudo Rinnegan _(Six Paths Samsara Eye)_, the same Rinnegan pattern but with six Sharingan tomoe that further increased his power.

The Bijuu-empowered ten Kage Bunshins then threw their respective elemental Rasenshurikens towards the severely damaged Kaguya. Each of the Six Paths, Bijuu and Tenseigan-empowered Rasenshuriken had enough potency to vaporize a planet several times over if it will be used on the outside world. And due to the massive size of each Rasenshuriken, one can imagine them as miniature planetoids dashing in massive speed towards Kaguya…

The orbs of explosion, each had the size of the moon, meld together and continued to expand, creating a light as bright as the sun. But knowing that Kaguya won't still be weakened by all these attacks, Naruto, now on his full-powered Rikudo Perfect Susanoo, tapped into Juubi Kurama's power to prepare another finishing attack…

**"****And here I thought that I'll gonna be left on the sidelines again…"** Juubi Kurama smirked to his Jinchuuriki partner while channeling his power to the Perfect Susanoo.

"Of course not…!" Naruto yelled confidently as he summoned multiple Gudou Dama, meld them together to form a giant bow in a form of a Ballista, then equipped it on his Six Paths Perfect Susanoo. Naruto then projected the Juubi's channeled Chakra on one of its arms in a form of Six Paths, Chakra-based arrow. He then equipped it on his Gudou Dama Ballista bow and aimed it towards the still expanding Chakra orb created from the combined power of Chou Bijuu Rasenshuriken…

_"__Not anymore…!"_ Kaguya, while still being enveloped in the middle of the expanding Rasenshuriken orbs, finally started manipulating her near-planet-sized Bōchō Gudou Dama and shape-shifted it as a giant black shield. But before the titanic black shield was completely stabilized…

"RIKUDO SENPOU: INDORA NO YA _(Six Paths Sage Art: Indra's Arrow)_…!" Naruto's Six Paths Perfect Susanoo then fired a pure, Six Paths Chakra-based powerful arrow towards the Rasenshuriken expanded orbs where Kaguya was being enveloped. It easily pierced the near planet-sized shield and sharply dashed directly towards the heart of Rasenshuriken explosion. The moment that Indra's Arrow landed, it created a gigantic, Chakra-based explosion that shook the entire dimension where the two of them were currently fighting… creating visible cracks on the dimension, implying that the space-time properties of this Kaguya-created dimension can't contain the power of the barrage of attacks from the Shinobi of the Six Paths…

**"****What happened from all the talk about trying to understand the Rabbit Goddess? From what I see, you are actually aiming to obliterate her very existence!"** Juubi Kurama said in a complaining tone, but not with negative impression, towards Naruto.

"Well, I know that those attacks are meant to kill. But I know she will survive. After all, we have the same level of Chakra and power right now. So I know that she will be back…" Naruto said while covering his eyes on the due to the massive, dimension-wrecking explosion that was created by the barrage of overwhelming jutsus…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Daimakaicho's Temple…<p>

Clash...

Yurameshi Yusuke and Kurosaki Ichigo exchanged attacks that shook the gigantic Castle of the Daimakaicho. This made the foundation of the Castle to be damaged, making some chunks of its structure from above fall towards the location where the two Spiritual Energy users currently were fighting. The two then distanced themselves from each other and protect themselves from the falling debris. Yusuke blasted the structure fragments casually while Ichigo casted a Hadou No. 11: Tsuzuri Raiden _(Way of Destruction No. 11: Bound Lightning) _to protect himself and the Nidheig…

"This place is too fragile for the two of us." Yusuke smirked towards the hybrid Shinigami as the shaking of the Castle died down.

"You're right." Ichigo said, but not actually pertaining to the Castle. He actually agreed because he needs to protect the Nidheig, since they need the power of the Nidheig System right now to complete Vintage's plan, especially due to the configuration that Lune placed on it on the last second before she leaves earlier. Even if he still don't have any idea what kind of configuration Lune had installed on the Nidheig System, all that he needs to do right now is to protect it until Vintage's plan against it succeed.

"In any case, I can't do anything on that Nidheig thing as long as you're around. My friends are also occupied by the other Nifheim Generals. So why don't we just take this outside the Castle?" Yusuke pointed his thumb to the wall nearest him with his usual casual smirk.

"You're quite arrogant, are you?" Ichigo also smirked. He then used a combination of Shunpo _(Agility)_ and Sonido _(Sound Movement)_ for a much faster Instant Movement technique and reappeared right in front of Yusuke, surprising the former Spirit Detective. Ichigo then grabbed Yusuke's head, applied enormous strength to his arms, then slammed Yusuke on the wall, destroying it while once again using his enhanced Instant Movement speed to dash a few kilometers away from the Castle in a single second, still with Yusuke's head being gripped by his hand (imagine how Dangai Ichigo grabbed and sent himself and Aizen outside of the fake Karakura Town)…

Ichigo then threw Yusuke in a mountain with force more than enough to hollow a huge part of it. Using the power of Quincy's Hirenkyaku _(Flying Screen Step)_, Ichigo now literally stood on thin air, glaring towards the direction where he threw Yusuke that was now filled with thick dust and rubbles…

"Both of us need to protect Nidheig against each other because of our own reasons. That's why I believe that for the two of us to protect that thing against our clash, it is necessary to take our battle away from there. That's the only neutral thing that we can agree upon, I think." Ichigo once again spoke with voice enough for Yusuke to hear.

Yusuke however, just released huge amount of power to disperse the thick rubble and dusts. The power he released also completely leveled the mountain where he was thrown at by Ichigo.

"You know Berry-guy, I like your style." Yusuke wiped away a trail of blood dripping down his mouth and smirked. Ichigo felt some of his veins popped after being called as Berry-guy by Yusuke. "You're quite a reasonable person for someone who's causing huge trouble."

"And I really don't like the way you talk to me." Ichigo roared as he released huge amount of Reiatsu _(Spiritual Pressure)_ in mid-air that will even made those regular S-Class beings from Makai suffocate due to sheer potency and density. Yusuke felt it however, he wasn't just some regular S-Class level Makai King for no reason.

"Then why bother talking to me?" Yusuke snapped as he literally disappeared right where he was currently standing, leaving a huge crater on it. Ichigo immediately used his high-level sensing capabilities to detect Yusuke's current location. He then saw a huge rock falling just above him, so he immediately swung his short-sword Zanpakuto to slash the huge falling rock in half…

However, the other half of the rock suddenly got shattered and became huge debris. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he saw the multiple huge rocks falling above him and attempted to blast them away with a Kido. But much to his surprise, he saw Yusuke, both his hands charged with potent Reiki, preparing to attack him at full force…

Yusuke grabbed the smaller rock debris and threw those in beyond bullet speed towards Ichigo. The former Shinigami simply smirked as he fired multiple casual slashes equipped with condensed Reiatsu towards the speeding Reiki-empowered rocks. The speed between the two attacking Spiritual Energy created volumes of sounds and shockwaves that could put machine guns to utter shame. They continued doing the routine in mid-air, until the collision of their attacks created a huge orb of Spiritual Energy that shook the entire region.

Yusuke, clad with blue-colored Reiki and Ichigo on his black Reiatsu knew that those trivial attacks were already more than enough of a greeting, so each of them dashed towards each other right in the middle of the large Spiritual Energy orb that their previous exchange of attacks created. Ichigo aimed to stab Yusuke's head with his short-sword Zanpakuto _(Soul Cutter)_, but Yusuke dodged it by hair's breadth, spun himself in 360 degree motion in his own attempted to punch Ichigo. But Ichigo blocked the attack with his left elbow, then grabbed Yusuke's arm while aiming to slash it in two with his short Zanpakuto.

But Yusuke grabbed Ichigo's slashing arm right on its wrist and gripped it tightly. He then pulled the Shinigami hybrid in his attempt to knee his stomach. But Ichigo lunged his head forward, aiming to headbutt the Mazoku King. Both knee from Yusuke and Ichigo's headbutt landed at the same time, emitting simultaneous shockwave that dispersed the Spiritual Energy orb where they are currently fighting.

The two flung away from each other. Yusuke then charged and fired a country-busting Reigan _(Spirit Gun) _while Ichigo immediately blasted a Getsuga Tenshou _(Moon Fang Heaven Piercer)_ from his short-sword Zanpakuto with more or less equal level of potency. The Getsuga Tenshou slash sliced the Reigan in half, but Yusuke manipulated the divided Reigan to attack Ichigo on both sides. On the other hand, the Getsuga Tenshou slash dashed directly towards Yusuke but the Mazoku King prepared to intercept the attack since he cannot maneuver himself while manipulating his divided Reigan…

Ichigo then slashed one of the halves of the Reigan with his Zanpakuto while he casted Hado No. 4: Byakurai _(Way of Destruction No. 4: White Lightning)_ on the other half to neutralize both halves of the Reigan that was about to land against him. Yusuke, on the other hand, charged potent amounts of Reiki on his right hand and charge-punched the incoming slash of Getsuga Tenshou, also splitting the slash in half and sending the divided Reiatsu attack down to the ground, creating two huge trench that could fit a mountain within it.

'Impressive…' Ichigo said while looking towards the smirking Yusuke. 'He was able to react on my moves despite me possessing the power of my previous most powerful form…'

Truth though, Ichigo Shirosaki's current base form was now on the same level as of his Final Getsuga Tenshou Mode… the very same form that he used to beat down Aizen's Hougyoku-empowered Monster Form. And with his mastery of other Shinigami Arts, he became a true incarnate of what can be so-called as Death God… That's why if he ever accessed on any of his power-ups, then his powers and abilities will definitely soar to new heights…

Yusuke, on the other hand, just smirked while wiping the tip of his nose. Of course, being a veteran in terms of battles after being a Makai King, he already has been through a lot of battles. But this was the first time after unknown number of years that he felt an actual thrill during a one-on-one battle since his battle with Sensui, Yomi, and the Shinobi. And right now that he already possessed powers surpassing his power-level during those times even on his base form, this guy in front of him was still being able to match against him and his attacks. So he knew that just like him, this guy has already surpassed S-Class level strength even on their base forms…

"And to think that both of us are still measuring each other's limits at this point…" Yusuke muttered.

"If I really don't want to waste time fighting someone of your caliber, then all that I need to is to stop goofing around." Ichigo said, then grabbed the huge Zanpakuto that was about the same length as of his height. Removing its wrapped clothing at will, he continued by swinging the sword in massive speed downwards, creating a massive gust of slashing wind that lasted in a matter of seconds…

Yusuke then looked towards Ichigo seriously as the former Substitute Shinigami now had the short-sword Zanpakuto on his left hand and with a huge, cleaving-type Zanpakuto on his right. He then immediately knew that he also needs to step up or this guy will dominate him on his own game…

And much to Yusuke's surprise, he then felt a presence right behind him with overflowing killing intent. He immediately dodged by instinct to avoid the downward swinging attack aimed to bisect him symmetrically. And it came from the hybrid Shinigami, who once again used his Instant Movement Technique to move in teleportation speed right behind him and used his larger Zanpakuto in his attempt to attack. The slash created a huge trench on the ground, making Yusuke to grit his teeth. Because if he didn't instinctively dodge the attack, he knew that he would've taken serious amounts of damage.

But before he could even think to counter attack, Ichigo followed up with another slash from his smaller Zanpakuto that aimed to cut his head from his body. Yusuke leaned backwards to narrowly dodge the slash, only to see the larger Zanpakuto being swung to slash both his legs simultaneously. Yusuke then kicked the ground, making his body airborne to dodge the other attack. This rendered him vulnerable to Ichigo's incoming knee attack aimed to attack him right on his 'balls'.

Ichigo smirked, knowing that his incoming attack will definitely inflict damage to Yusuke. Applying additional physical strength and speed, his knee landed right on its target… or so he thinks. Because all that he was able to hit is an after image of the former Spirit Detective. The hybrid Shinigami immediately looked around, only to see a huge chunk of rock thrown at him. Ichigo then slashed the huge rock like nothing, only to feel a dashing fist-sized rock aimed at his head right after he slashed the huge rock.

Ichigo immediately tilted his head to dodge the smaller rock… then…

"SHOTTOGAN _(Spirit Shot Gun)_!" Yusuke fired a volley of concentrated Spiritual Energy right towards the broken huge rock, shattering them to pieces with most of the blast reaching Ichigo. Ichigo however just erected a Bakudo Shield to block Yusuke's barrage of attack, only to felt an enormous Spiritual Energy aimed at him right behind the barraging Spirit Shot Gun…

"REIGAN _(Spirit Gun)_!" Yusuke fired a continent-leveling Reigan towards Ichigo, creating powerful shockwave on its tracks and also creating gigantic, curved trench on its path. Ichigo, knowing that his Bakudo won't be able to hold against such powerful blast, immediately prepared both his Zanpakuto to counter-attack…

"GETSUGA JUJISHO _(Moon Fang Cross Blast)_!" Ichigo swung both his Zanpakuto in cross-like pattern together, creating a much powerful, cross-shaped version of his signature attack…

The two attacks collided, once again creating massive explosion and powerful gust all over the region. After their brief battle for dominance, the two Spiritual Energy attacks exploded violently, creating a pillar of light reaching the atmosphere with blue-colored and black-colored Reiki and Reiatsu spiraling against each other. The pillar of light slowly disappears, displaying a two-kilometer wide crater with seemingly immeasurable depth on the ground that was affected by the previous attacks' head-on clash…

Yusuke and Ichigo then stood on the separate ends of the crater, glaring towards each other… and in a mutual snap, the two dashed towards each other for another round of exchange…

"You said before that we are the same, right?!" Yusuke yelled as he aimed to punch Ichigo, only for his fist to be blocked by the larger Zanpakuto of the latter. "Then what happened to you?!" Yusuke pumped additional Reiki on his fist to send Ichigo skidding in mid-air. But the former Substitute Shinigami was able to easily maneuver himself and once again dashed towards Yusuke.

"I don't have to explain anything to a dead man, right?" Ichigo replied darkly as he swung down his large Zanpakuto. Yusuke however caught it by using both of his palms in clapping motion right above his head. Yusuke then flipped himself while still clasping the larger Zanpakuto and maneuvered his right leg charged with Reiki to kick Ichigo's head. The kick landed violently on Ichigo's face, sending the orange-head skidding backwards…

"A dead man can't do something like that against you, arrogant bastard." Yusuke once again dashed towards the skidding Ichigo.

"Tch…" Ichigo clicked his tongue in annoyance as he braced himself from skidding backwards, preparing to block the incoming attack from the former Spirit Detective. Crossing both his Zanpakuto's right in front of his face, he emitted potent amounts of Reiatsu to his swords to and use it to block the incoming charged right fist from Yusuke…

"You're the ones who are arrogant; acting like you can protect everything as you always wanted!" The Zanpakuto wielder then used the opportunity to kick Yusuke's torso, landing on his liver part. Yusuke this time was the one ended up skidding backwards. "No matter how powerful you are, there will always come a time that you will fail protecting everything that you need to protect. That's what I just came to realize."

"So your pointing out your own failure to make sure that everyone else will experience the same failure that you have experienced?! That's some twisted generosity coming from someone who's allied with bastards that were aiming to change the balance of everything." Yusuke replied as he disappeared right where he was standing and reappearing right behind Ichigo. He then aimed to strike down the Shinigami but all he hit was an after-image because the Shinigami is the one who was now aiming against his neck while airborne right behind him…

"Changing the balance of everything, you say?!" Ichigo then swung down his Zanpakuto to Yusuke. The Mazoku King narrowly sidestepped to evade the attack, spun himself in 360 degree, and then aimed for Reiki charged-kick against the Shinigami's neck again. Ichigo then ducked to dodge the kick, kicked the ground to distance himself from the former Spirit Detective. "Then, that itself is the reason why I need to do this! FULLBRING ACTIVATE!"

In that instance, Ichigo's body became clad with dark, potent Reiatsu. Yusuke then narrowed his eyes as he jumped away into considerable distance since he can also feel the sudden increase in power of this mysterious Nifheim General. The black Reiatsu continued to expand, leveling the destroyed large debris of rocks around them…

"…!" Yusuke then looked in surprise after seeing the new form of his opponent. Ichigo still dons the same black, Samurai outfit, but now it has additional traces of black and white-colored 'armor' on parts of his arms, legs, neck and chest. His black Reiatsu became more potent than before that even made the surroundings feel so heavy and suffocating. Yusuke immediately knew that this opponent will now attempt to finish this battle off as soon as possible…

(Imagine Ichigo's attire with combined 'armor' design from his Fullbring Shikai and Bankai attire during the Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc. He also dons his Ouken clothing similar to the time when he arrived back to Soul Society from the Royal Palace. That design will also be part of his Fullbring power on this fic.)

"Balance will always consist of two opposing sides… light and darkness… peace and war… love and hate… You cannot eliminate either of the two options to maintain that so-called balance. One must co-exist with the other… that is a Universal Rule." Ichigo narrated as he now slowly stepped forwards towards Yusuke. "I became a person as who I am today because of that balance itself. I tried to protect everything, yet I ended up losing them."

"What are you pointing out?" Yusuke asked, flaring his Reiki since he already knew that the Shinigami will possibly attack him anytime.

"I failed to protect everything because of such stupid thing you called as 'Balance' made me its victim. It is then that I realized… that it shouldn't be just me. Yhwach is the tool of the so-called 'Balance' to make me lose everything after all the times that I was able to protect those who are important for me, as if telling me that I have already done my job in protecting them… and it is my turn now to fail. After defeating Yhwach, and losing everything, I just realized that it came down to me to execute that so-called Balance with my own hands... so others can realize that everything won't always go as planned, and everyone was bound to fail no matter what…"

"…And if that's what it takes to acquire the power needed to recreate _that_ world once again… then I'll gladly take even the power of darkness just to do it…" Ichigo said in a very cold expression, implying his unwavering ground on what he believed into… "GETSUGA TENSHOU…"

Ichigo, this time, then used his larger Zanpakuto to attack Yusuke with his signature attack. Yusuke once again prepared to intercept it with his Reiki-charged bare hands. But much to Yusuke's surprise, the speed and power of the cleaving Reiatsu-charged slash's power increased into several folds. So the moment that he was able to grab the Getsuga Tenshou slash, he ended up skidding backwards in enormous speed with the Getsuga Tenshou not losing any of its hi-speed momentum…

"Damn it…!" Yusuke gritted his teeth as he braced his legs, trying to bury it to the ground for him to stop skidding, but to no avail. "That bastard…! I'll gonna get him and his twisted reasoning…!" Raizen's descendant yelled as he released his inner Youki that he inherited from his ancestor… giving him additional strength to shatter the already enhanced Getsuga Tenshou slash. This made the hybrid Shinigami to narrow his eyes.

With his newly powered-up self, Yusuke then tightly gripped the Reiatsu slash and shatter it with his bare hands. His physiques now became more toned, and he also now acquired several markings all over his body… implying that he has now tapped into the power of his ancestral Mazoku…

The two battling hybrid warriors then disappeared right where they are currently standing. And in that instance, multiple bright flashes pierced the skies as the two of them battled in dominance against each other right on the atmosphere. They created tens of shockwaves every second shattering the dark clouds of Nifheim reaching beyond multiple kilometers.

Yusuke then fired a barrage of Reigan in similar fashion to that of Gatling Gun, each Reigan has potency enough to level a continent. Ichigo then blocked each of them by cladding both his Zanpakuto with Fullbring-empowered Getsuga Tenshou. The Shinigami retaliated by firing Getsuga Jujuushio back towards Yusuke but the former Spirit Detective easily shattered it with a full-powered Reigan. Both of them then used their massively hypersonic speeds to attack each other physically and used their highly honed instincts to block each other's attacks, making their clash looked like a violent dance between two powerful hybrid beings…

However, Yusuke did increase his power level to fight against Ichigo not only for him to be able to fight on equal grounds, but because of the beings that were approaching on the Daimakaicho's Castle. Because he doesn't want his opponent to have room sensing those beings that he sensed, so all he needs to do is to keep this Shinigami busy and defeat him on the right timing…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto levitated in space with his Chakra Cloak transformations still flaring all-over his body. He's still observing the massive orb of explosion created by his earlier barrage of attacks against the Goddess of Chakra. After dispersing his Six Paths Perfect Susanoo, he then looked around, then realized the massive amount of destruction that their battle caused, as there was almost no trace of debris from the destroyed planet where they were currently fighting after their exchange of attacks…<p>

"…!" Naruto immediately prepared for battle one again after seeing the massive orb of Chakra molded by his destruction slowly dispersing into a single point. No… it wasn't actually 'dispersing'… but actually… the potent amount of Chakra was being absorbed... by the damaged delicate female figure that was slowly becoming visible on his point of view. And of course… just as he thought… that figure was no other than…

_"__That's a bit too much…"_ Otsutsuki Kaguya muttered while absorbing all the Chakra around her… her tattered Six Paths kimono and damaged skin slowly regenerated back to her usual normal delicate, somewhat divine appearance. She once again immediately activated her Tenseigan Chakra Mode and reopened the pair of Rinnegan eyes on her palm. Her Rinne Sharingan on her forehead also opened up, emitting glowing-red light. She was once again prepared to fight… and this time, she will no longer allow herself to be beaten up like that…

"I knew you would come around…" Naruto said with confident expression.

Kaguya intently looked towards Naruto seriously, as if trying to read the Shinobi's mind thru his casual expressions. Once again, the character of this descendant of her troubled her. He wasn't looking at her with arrogance, but instead, simply with confidence not to himself, but towards her. His attacks might be his attempt to finish her off, but instead, he actually believed that Kaguya will survive and simply brush off those attacks. What was he pointing out? Why is he acting like that in front of her…?

Could it be… that her young descendant was simply trying to understand and communicate with her and her feelings thru those attacks…?!

No way…! No one could understand her…! She won't allow this young man to understand her…!

Because ever since then… no one dared to try and understand her… This descendant of her, Uzumaki Naruto, will just be the same as of everyone else…

…or is he…?

_"__What are you doing…? What do you think you're doing…? Why don't you continue attacking me…?" _Kaguya continued to ask with hint of frustration on her face.

"Because I don't have any reason to do so…" Naruto simply replied with kind expression towards the Rabbit Goddess.

_"__You don't have any reason to do so? Are you saying that with me trying to take control of your body isn't a serious reason for you to go all out against me…!?" _Kaguya yelled towards Naruto.

"Well… you're right about that -ttebayo." Naruto simply scratched the back of his head goofily. "But as far as I know, you simply wanted to take over my body so my power won't be used for some selfish random reasons, right? In that sense, you're simply just trying to protect me on your own way… isn't it?"

_"__And what of it…?"_ Kaguya replied, confusion visible all over her face.

"I just realized… that earlier, I thought you just wanted to take over my body for your own reasons. But after exchanging attacks, I realized that you just wanted to protect me because you want to shoulder everything by trying to defeat me and trying to taking over my body…" Naruto said in his usual goofy but serious expression. "That's why from what it seems, if you're always like that, doesn't that simply mean that you were just being misunderstood for all your intentions and actions since the beginning… even during the time with Raizen-old man and Rikudo-jiji and Hamura-jiisan?"

_"…__!"_ Kaguya, for the first time in her life, somewhat displayed a surprised expression on her delicate face. She never thought that she could hear something like that directed towards her… because not even once that someone ever tried to talk and understand her…

…so it really is true… this young descendant of her's… really was just simply trying to understand her…

The more that they exchanged words… the more they exchanged attacks… were simply his gesture on trying to understand her true feelings…

_"__Don't think so high of yourself… Even you had already acquired powers close to that of mine, doesn't simply mean that you'll understand everything about me, and everything that I've been through…!"_ Kaguya yelled back, her voice now filled with emotions.

"I'm not thinking highly of myself… I know you know that." Naruto simply grinned towards the Progenitor of Chakra. "I just wanted to understand you and your feelings… because I'm just another person gifted with unique ability… just like you… like everyone…"

_"__Uzumaki Naruto…"_ Kaguya slowly muttered… her Tenseigan eyes unconsciously forming tears due to these newfound emotions… because for the first time in a long while… she was at lost on what she needs to do… however… _"No matter what you say… won't be enough to understand me… because I have long given up of the possibility of escaping my pain…! The only path that we are allowed to take… was the path of hatred and destruction…! That's how it has always been and will always be… just like what happened to the conflict-filled history of the Shinobi World…!"_

In that instance, Kaguya's Tenseigan eyes started to mutate once again… emitting much powerful Chakra than ever before… surprising Naruto. He never thought that Kaguya still had an ace up her sleeve…

Kaguya's Tenseigan Chakra Mode cloak then transformed into dark blue… Her eyes then also became darker in color… now technically in dark blue-hue, but still with the flower-like pattern that were also darker in color. And the most noticeable change… was that the pair of Tenseigan was now clad with seemingly burning, flame-like dark-blue Chakra that extended beyond the frame of her face… (imagine Black Rock Shooter's right eye, but in Kaguya's case, both eyes).

"JIGOKU TENSEIGAN CHAKRA MODE _(Hell Reincarnation Eye Chakra Mode)_…!" Kaguya muttered while channeling mammoth amounts of her godly Six Paths Chakra. _"Jigoku Tenseigan… the eye power with prowess and ability that can easily rival the power of Rinne Sharingan… While the Rinne Sharingan gave me overwhelming Chakra and ability to warp reality, the Jigoku Tenseigan simply amplified all my powers to a greater extent… thus technically making them an exponential upgrade of their lower doujutsu versions, the Rinnegan and Tenseigan… and this evolved form of the Heavenly eyes gave enough power to rival that of the Sword of Nunoboku!"_

Naruto visibly got surprised after hearing Kaguya's words…

"So in terms of Doujutsu and Chakra, despite all the powers that I acquired from Rikudo-jiji, I still am at a serious disadvantage?!" Naruto complained rather comically as he used both his hands to ruffle his hair.

_"__If you really can understand what I'm thinking right now, then you should prepare yourself…"_ Kaguya then channeled enormous amounts of power, thus starting to project a gigantic, about moon-sized, dark blue-colored beast in rabbit-like form with ten tails swaying behind it, Jigoku Tenseigan eyes and Rinne Sharingan on the forehead… Kaguya then stationed herself within the forehead of the Rabbit Chakra Beast, within the orb of the Rinne Sharingan eye of the beast… (imagine the rabbit-like Jinchuurki form of Kaguya from Chapter 688-689 of the Naruto Manga, but without the bulging heads of the other Bijuus). _"…because this time, I'll end this long battle between the two of us…!" _Kaguya yelled at full might.

"Then so be it…! Let's go, Kurama… everyone…!" Naruto then clapped both his hands, then also released huge amounts of Chakra in similar way to that of Kaguya's… But this time… he created a dark red-colored Juubi Kurama Avatar with matching Ten Tails. However, its size was only about the size of a large island… (imagine Horse Kings Heracles' size from Toriko.) And since his ten Shadow Clones that also attacked Kaguya thru Bijuu Rasenshuriken earlier was still active, all of them also morphed into Juubi Avatar Bijuu Mode.

The gigantic Juubi Fox Avatars then attacked Kaguya while in her Juubi Rabbit Avatar thru a cone-shaped Juubi Dama, firing them at the same time. Kaguya however, simply just created 10 Weaponries thru Gudou Dama using the power of Rikudo no Takaramono, each can rival the power of each cone-shaped Bijuu Dama, then fired it to neutralize the blasts. The attacks collided in a thundering explosion that shook Kaguya's entire dimension.

The original Naruto then fired a beam version of Juubi Bijuu Dama on the other side of the explosion, dashing towards Kaguya in speed beyond recognition. The Juubi Rabbit Chakra Avatar however, just created a gigantic Chakra Arm powered by Rinne Sharingan and Jigoku Tenseigan and slammed it towards the incoming Juubi Bijuu Dama beam. Once again, another explosion that literally created fragments on the space of Kaguya's dimension.

**"****If this exchange continues, this will not only destroy Kaguya's dimension, but it will also definitely wreck your own healing mindscape!" **Juubi Kurama roared towards Naruto.

The multiple Juubi Kurama Avatar then dashed towards Kaguya even before the multiple Chakra explosions died down in an attempt to bring the battle in close combat. Kaguya's Juubi Rabbot Avatar however created multiple Chakra Arms in attempt to destroy the Shadow Clones in Juubi Bijuu Mode. Two of the Juubi Bijuu Mode Clones then used Kamu Snipe (long-range Kamui) to destroy more than half of the Chakra Arms while the other Kage Bunshin in Juubi Bijuu Mode that were able to get close to the Juubi Rabbit Avatar used Kamui Tap (touch-warp Kamui) to destroy the incoming Chakra Arms.

The other two Juubi Bijuu Mode Kage Bunshins used Amenotejikara to teleport right in behind the gigantic Rabbit Chakra Avatar and both immediately charged multiple Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken on both sides, each proportionate to the Juubi Fox Avatar's size. Then, they released a barrage of these Rasenshurikens towards the Ten-Tailed Rabbit Chakra Avatar. It was then that Kaguya used Yomotsu Hirasaka to create a rip right before the multiple Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken landed on her Chakra Avatar's body and teleported those massive Rasenshurikens on her other dimensions.

Kaguya then created a massive sword from her Avatar's right hand powered by Jigoku Tenseigan, then swung it massively directed towards the Juubi Biijuu mode Shadow Clones in 360 degree rotation. The mere shockwave of the blade cleaved the Shadow Clone Chakra Avatar Modes, dispelling them while Kaguya absorbing the fragments of their destroyed Chakra.

But much to Kaguya's surprise, the original Naruto appeared behind her, right on her blind spot, still on his Juubi Bijuu Mode Avatar. Wether he used Amenotejikara, Kamui or Hiraishin, or just his sheer speed, it doesn't matter anymore, as Naruto clad his Fox Avatar's right fist with humongous amount of Chakra powered by Yin and Yang Release and Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength. Knowing the pure destructive power of the incoming attack once it landed successfully, Kaguya created a Chakra Arm as well while also powering it with Six Paths Senjutsu, Rinne Sharingan and Jigoku Tenseigan in her attempt to overpower Naruto's incoming attack…

The two powerful Chakra Arms collided, resulting in a massive explosion and shockwave that shattered huge part of Kaguya's dimension. But it didn't just ended with a collision, as the two Chakra Armstried to push each other in battle for dominance, creating powerful concentrated lightnings and gusts all over the dimension. And after a few seconds, the clashing Chakra Arms exploded that sent the two of them , still in their Chakra Avatar form, flinging away albeit their Chakra Avatars were nearly destroyed due to their attack collision…

Glaring at each other, Kaguya then prepared multiple weaponries thru her Gudou Dama using the power of Rikudo no Takaramono, while Naruto created multiple elemental Rasenshurikens. The two of them then fired their respective projected weapons and jutsus at the same time for a barrage of attacks, making another set of beyond planetary destruction explosion with matching planet-destroying shockwaves. Naruto took advantage of the explosion to prepare on chanelling his powers once again to reforged his Juubi Kurama Avatar Mode and immediately used Hiraishin to teleport where Kaguya currently was.

But much to his surprise, Kaguya was already prepared to attack as she has been able to telegraphed the Naruto's supposed incoming attack. That's why Kaguya's Chakra Arm was able to land a blow against Naruto's Chakra Avatar. Using Shunshin: Geppou _(Body Flicker: Sky Walk)_ Naruto was able to kick the space while charging a Bijuu Dama: Wakusei Rasengan _(Tailed Beast Ball: Planetary Spiral Sphere) _with size proportionate to the Avatar's Size, and used the power of his Chakra Arm to extend in a flash. This made the attack reached Kaguya's Chakra Avatar before she can even react, as the Rasengan pierced her Chakra Avatar cleanly.

Kaguya immediately regenerated the damaged body of her Chakra Avatar, then once again prepared multiple amounts of Chakra Arm. Naruto saw that Kaguya decided to seriously take everything seriously after sensing that all the Chakra Arms are powered-up beyond anything that Kaguya had thrown at him before.

Knowing that he also needs to kick up a top notch, Naruto decided to tap into the inner depths of his Ashura's power, making the Juubi Kurama Avatar evolve, transforming into a three-faced, six-armed Chakra Avatar with visible Six Paths markings on its body… Then tapped into Indra's power within him… allowing him to equip his Six Paths Perfect Susanoo as an armor to the already Juubi-Ashura Chakra Battle Avatar (similar PS armor like that on how Sasuke's PS equipped to Naruto's Kurama Avatar on Boruto movie).

"YASOGAMI KUGEKI _(Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack)_ Kaguya then released all the Chakra Arms into a massive barrage. Naruto flared his Chakra into his Perfect Susanoo-clad Ashura Battle Avatar, then…

"Come on…! RIKUDO SENPOU: CHOJOU KEBUTSU _(Six Paths Sage Art: Summit Enlightment)_!" Naruto yelled his own variation of Hashirama's giant humanoid Mokuton attack using the dark-red colored Ashura-empowered Juubi Battle Avatar's multiple Chakra Arms powered by the darker-red colored Six Paths Perfect Susanoo. Using his eyes and supreme senses, Naruto was able to block all the incoming Chakra Arms from Kaguya and retaliated with his own barrage of punches using the power of his own Chakra Avatar.

The exchange of Chakra Arms barrages between the two godly Chakra users shook the entire dimension once again… as the walls of its domain continued to shatter like a broken glass. The gust and lightning created by the exchange produced massive cosmic catastrophe within the dimension…

After receiving massive damage against each other, Naruto and Kaguya's Battle Avatars distanced against each other. Regenerating the damages of their Chakra Avatar, the two of them now finally intended to settle everything once and for all…

"Ikkeeee…!" Naruto yelled as he now tapped into the power of Hagoromo within him, using the power of Rinnegan's Asura Path to project mechanical-Chakra based weaponries and artilleries attached to Six Paths Perfect Susanoo Armor. But due to Naruto's knowledge on his current Earth's modern weaponry, he was able to create much powerful projected mechanical weapons like double Beam Cannons and Rifles mounted on the Chakra Avatar's shoulder and hips, along with multiple Bits projected from Gudou Dama that was levitating around him (imagine Strike Freedom Gundam's activated weaponries aiming to attack simultaneously).

And using the power of Hamura's Tenseigan, Naruto amplified the power of all his jutsus and projected weaponries that were currently active on casting his Ultimate Chakra Battle Avatar to exponential degree beyond Kaguya's imagination…

_"__This battle was being dragged too much… time to end this already…!"_ Kaguya yelled while once again projecting the gigantic Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball, compressing it into an orb that was charged with overwhelming Chakra, now levitating in front of the Ten-Tailed Rabbit Avatar's mouth…

"You may have the most powerful Chakra… however…!" Naruto yelled towards Kaguya as he pumped more and more of his Six Paths Chakra to his Battle Avatar… shaking the very roots of Kaguya's entire dimension…

Kaguya then saw the silhouette of Ashura, Indra, Hagoromo and Hamura… then the Juubi Kitsune along with the other Bijuus behind Naruto… with her face filled in disbelief…

"You should know better than to underestimate… against all of us when we work together as one…!" The Shinobi of the Six Paths then charged overwhelming Six Paths Chakra on all the projected weaponries of his Battle Avatar, while a pair of his Chakra Avatar's arms charged two, but possibly largest ever versions yet of the Kamui: Bijuu Dama Rasenshurikens _(Authority of the Gods: Tailed Beast Ball Spiral Shuriken)_ on both sides, one on each palm. The 2nd pair of arm was once again projecting a bow and charging Indra's Arrow, while the remaining pair of arms was equipped with planet-slashing Susanoo Sword powered with Tenseigan: Kinrin Tensei Baku that were also being further amplified by Chakra…

On the other hand, each of Naruto's ten Chakra Avatar tails was now charging Chou Bijuu Dama within its tip. And now, Naruto along with his three-faced Battle Avatar also were charging their own gigantic Gudou Dama Rasenshuriken _(Truth-Seeking Balls Spiral Shuriken)_ in front of the gigantic avatar…

Naruto was now prepared to release all his powers at full might… because if this is the only way to make Kaguya acknowledge him, then he'll be more than happy to dance on her own tune…

And with a sudden mutual flick…

"Let's end this…!"

_"__Let's finish this…!"_

Kaguya then fired her Expansive Gudou Dama in a form of a beam while Naruto fired all his charged attacks from his Battle Avatar form all at the same time. The attacks from both sides dashed in speed that could literally bend space until they collided in midway distance from both opposing forces… resulting in a bright, powerful explosion with potency that could actually and literally destroy the entire dimension where they were currently fighting…

"HAAAA…!"

_"__HYAAA…!"_

The two overwhelming forces battled in dominance, creating major cracks all over the dimension. The clash literally created space-time rifts and actual black holes that consumed the shattered fragments of the breaking dimensions. Naruto and Kaguya braced themselves due to the other natural and cosmic forces that were being created by their attack collision…

The clash between two opposing powers continued to expand while Naruto and Kaguya continued to release their power… using everything that they've got on this battle…

Until their vision was completely occupied with a bright light… and their bodies were consumed by their ever-expanding power clash…

In that instance, Naruto and Kaguya found themselves levitating in an empty space… however, they didn't seem to be bothered at all even if what they can only see were nothing but white background up to wherever their field of vision can reach… (imagine the usual space where Sasuke and Naruto will always have their chat during their final battle)…

The ancestor and the descendant just looked towards each other, but this time, without any hint or anger in their emotions… They just looked at each other… without knowing what to say to each other…

Until a small, bright mysterious Crystal appeared right in front of them… The light of the Crystal was so nostalgic for the two of them… that's why the two of them decided to reach for it subconsciously… until both their hands reached and touched the tiny Crystal at the same time…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p><em>The Shinobi's vision then was filled with a bright light. He then found himself levitating in a corporeal form, as if he became an invisible spirit who was watching certain events that was about to unfold…<em>

_The Shinobi then saw a barren battlefield. It was filled with several corpse of non-human species… making him realize that the place that he's watching right now wasn't like the Shinobi World nor this new world called Earth where humanity supposed to dwell. Looking around to gather enough information, a pair of the now familiar, long-haired beings with visible overwhelming powers stood on top of a cliff, watching the battlefield with an entire celebrating army of non-human beings behind them…_

_'__Those two… so they really were siblings eh…? Raizen-old man and Kaguya-baachan…' The Shinobi muttered while looking towards the Toushin Raizen and Otsutsuki Kaguya. Both of them seemingly lead the army behind them to defeat all these creatures that were scattered in the battlefield. Technically, they currently just finished fighting a war on this vision that he was currently watching._

_'__So this might be… one of the ethereal worlds… the Makai Realm… And this vision… was about Kaguya-baachan's past…' He said to himself as confirmation. He then took note that Kaguya doesn't have Rinne Sharingan and Six Paths power yet on this vision. Well, that's quite logical because Kaguya acquired all those powers after consuming the Chakra Fruit from the Shinju in a separate world from this reality. But he can still sense that her powers were a lot more potent and powerful than the rest of the non-human creatures in the army, Raizen included. Even right now, before she acquired her new powers from the Shinobi World, Kaguya already possessed godly levels of powers…_

_The image then flashed forward, displaying how the Makai Realm slowly becoming a peaceful world due to the rule of Toushin Raizen and Otsutsuki Kaguya. However, from a better perspective, Raizen was technically the one who ruled over the laws of the Makai Realm. After all, despite all her powers, Kaguya decided to step back and returned on living her usual peaceful life as the Makai Realms' Princess… It's not that she was confident of her brother's ability to rule this ethereal realm. But she believed that she had already done her part. She joined and fought the war to unite all countries to finally stop all conflicts on this realm…_

_After all, the only reason why the Princess joined the war, is that she believed that she can use her godly powers to remove the conflict and bring peace to the battle-torn world of the Makai Realm… She believed that she acquired her powers to help this world to acquire peace…_

_During that time, Raizen decided to do whatever it will take to protect her sister and her power. He knew that with all her powers, Kaguya will become a target of some evil plots or organizations to use her on whatever whim they want…_

_'__Kaguya-neesama… your power will bring forth change… either to rule the reality at peace or engage it in another violent war… you're existence will definitely cause strife to the balance of everything… that's why no matter what happens, I will protect you…' Raizen said while kneeling in front of her sister Princess…_

_Kaguya however simply smiled to her brother. After all, all that she also ever wanted is to maintain this peace that they were just acquired after a lot of sacrifice from the previous war. Just as how his brother wanted to protect her, then so did she for him…_

_However, as if Raizen forecasted what might happen in the future, the power that Kaguya displayed during the war caught the interest of the corrupted organization of Nifheim… Vintage…_

_Vintage saw her power… and that power will be more than enough to acquire the realization of their own goal. It was then that they knew… that they need Kaguya's power and existence to execute whatever devilish plan they had. But they knew that with Kaguya's power, along with Raizen and the rest of the Makai Realm's now united military force, that it will be next to impossible to use Kaguya for their own plans because there will be a powerful army that will protect their Princess against them. That's why…_

_'__I finally found you… the appropriate vessel for the revival of the Forbidden God of Darkness that was sealed by the Heavenly Goddess of Light… and that will be your destiny… and we'll force you to accept that destiny…' the petit leader of Vintage Organization, Lune muttered after watching Kaguya's feats during the war…_

_After several, unknown meetings from the defeated faction of Makai, in order for them to get revenge on their defeat against Raizen and Kaguya's army, they accepted on collaborating with them to overthrow Raizen and Kaguya on their rule over Makai. Knowing that they don't have what it takes to battle Raizen's army by themselves, the defeated Makai faction demanded to consume the huge amount of Demonic Powers from Nifheim to get a power-up and acquire power to start a new war. And with the help of the powerful, high-capture leveled Weiss, Vintage initiated a new war, verbally declaring that they are targeting Otsutsuki Kaguya and her powers._

_Raizen then declared to adamantly protect his elder sister with the full power of the Makai Army. However, for those Makai who have already fought in the previous war, the peace that they currently had was something that they want to preserve without much fighting. If Kaguya will be the cost to maintain the peace, then they believe that they should just hand-over Kaguya as an exchange treaty to prevent the bloodshed. After all, they believed that Raizen was the only one who was leading the Makai Realm on its current path right now and Kaguya don't have anything to do with it. _

_This made Kaguya somehow angry, but at the same time, she realized that her people have the right to say that. She did, after all, supported the army's battle on the previous war. But after thinking things all over again, confident on her powers that she can protect herself, Kaguya declared to cut all ties on Makai before the war breaks out. Raizen and his close allies disagreed because they value Kaguya as much as the Princess values peace. While the others rejoiced that Kaguya was willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of peace._

_Thus, this created a major conflict within the Makai Realm once again. One faction favoring Kaguya's disappearance, while the other desiring to protect the Princess. Taking advantage of the situation, the combined force of Vintage and defeated Makai immediately declared a war against Makai. And due to Makai's inner conflict, they weren't able to prepare properly against Vintage…. Thus making it a one-sided war with Makai Realm on the losing side._

_Kaguya despaired after seeing the people that she wanted to protect slowly dying in front of her. And she can saw some of her fallen comrades looking at her in anger due to her 'indecisiveness'. But Raizen, despite being in the middle of the war, continued to comfort his sister Princess, saying that no matter what happens, he will protect her. This made Kaguya further fell into despair, since Raizen was the last important person that she would want to lose just for her own sake…_

_And that itself was the perfect opportunity for Vintage to take advantage… after all, due to her despair, Kaguya was slowly succumbed to the darkness of negative emotions. They then used a modified Weiss specifically created to modify Kaguya's emotions and feelings to take over her mind… a Weiss somewhat created in pitch-black appearance… with liquefied physiques and nothing but evil desires within him…_

_"__That's… Black Zetsu…!" The Shinobi muttered after seeing how Black Zetsu slowly consumed and corrupted Kaguya during one of those times that she was alone, writhing in sadness and despair for her fallen comrades. In that instance… the peace-loving Goddess… became a Devil under the control of Vintage's darkness…_

_'__All that I ever wanted was peace… all that I ever wanted is for everyone to understand one another… even at the cost of my own freedom… yet why am I the one who was being punished like this…?' Kaguya muttered as she was slowly being consumed by Black Zetsu's darkness… 'If only… if only this power didn't exist within me… if only this power didn't chose to manifest within me… then I won't become like this…!'_

**_'_****_Your power has a purpose… Mother…' _**_Black Zetsu muttered evilly. __**'…it wasn't meant to maintain peace… it was for destruction… no matter what you try to protect, no matter how hard you try to protect peace, it will be nothing more than a child's dream… because everyone, including you, are fated to fight an never-ending hatred… and be consumed by it…'**_

_'__Then what should I do? I just wanted peace, but useless conflicts continue to emerge... and this time… all because of me…'_

**_'_****_Then destroy everything. Let them feel your hatred, and rule the world with fear. That's just how it is. And with your power, you're more than capable of doing so…' _**_Black Zetsu continued to fuel darkness, twisting Kaguya's logic to make her act against her will. __**'…destroy everyone who will oppose you…that way, you can mold peace on the world using your power. And no one would dare to oppose your rule.'**_

_In that instance, Kaguya's eyes became devoid with life. Consumed by darkness, Kaguya herself joined the war, thenstarted to decimate everyone, friend or foe, comrade or enemies, without hesitation. Without any trace from her former self, she removed essence of 'factions fighting other factions'. It more became like Kaguya against the entire army of Weiss and Makai denizens. She released her powers without holding back, inflicting further fear and negative emotions from her enemies and former friends…_

_And with this, Vintage began to execute another part of their plan…_

_Using the fear and hate-consumed Makai denizens during Kaguya's reign of terror, Vintage released more powerful Weiss on Makai Realm. Since hate and fear were generally source of negative emotions, those emotions became the foundation of the Weiss to meld with the Makai denizens soul to further fuel them with negative emotion… and with these, the entire Makai Realm became an actual hell… making the denizens of Makai being called as 'Demons'…_

_Seeing how the Makai Realm became such dangerous place, Raizen and his comrades can't help but feel hatred and anger towards Kaguya. They just wanted to protect her, yet she turned her back around them and began this one-sided slaughter of the Makai denizens without knowing what actually transpired during the sudden turn of events. They intended to reason out to her, but all that they can see from her eyes were nothing but emptiness. It was then that they realized… that Kaguya was already beyond saving…_

_Raizen and his comrades then proposed a temporary alliance with Reikai in their attempt to stop Kaguya and preserve the Makai Realm. But even with their combined powers, it was still not enough to stop the Rabbit Goddess from her totalitarian rampage. And with that, she was also able to take control over Reikai as well and ruled the two realms by fear and brutal force… annihilating anything that opposes and will oppose her in the process…_

_And thus… the true 'peace' surfaced within those two realms… a peace forged by fear… by being with godlike power… with the last remaining force that was fighting against her, Raizen and his comrades, hiding in the shadows to protect themselves against Kaguya's 'All-Seeing White Eye's…_

_'__Now I can understand why Raizen had such deep grudge against Kaguya-baachan…' The Shinobi muttered in sadness, knowing that what's happening right now wasn't what Kaguya intended to do, and also wasn't what Raizen wanted to do… to fight against each other… even if the both of them just wanted to protect each other and preserve peace for their own world… 'But why…? Why does Vintage have to go to such great lengths just to take over Kaguya…? If they just wanted their power… then… something don't fit… as if Vintage itself wanted to inflict fear to all ethereal worlds using Kaguya's presence in order for them to use Kaguya for whatever plan that they intended to do against her and the ethereal worlds…'_

_After several more years of trying to fight against Kaguya's rule of fear and losing a lot of comrades in the process, Raizen's remaining friends and the last faction from Reikai that wasn't under Kaguya's control then decided to take one last drastic plan to stop Kaguya's rule. Because even if Reikai and Makai already had disputes against each other due to Reikai believing that they simply let Kaguya acquire overwhelming power leading to her rampage, they put their differences aside to prepare on doing what's needed to be done…_

_If no one can stop her and her powers, then all that they need to do is to remove her existence by banishing her thru a Reality Dimension Rift…_

_After a long, hard fought battle with a lot of casualties due to Kaguya's overwhelming power, Raizen was able to temporarily corner Kaguya. The Special Defense Force of Reikai on the other hand immediately casted the forbidden spell of opening the Reality Dimension Rift at the cost of tens of thousands of Class-A Spirits…_

_Kaguya yelled in anger and despair after seeing that her beloved little brother was the one who set-up and trapped her for her to get caught on the Reality Dimension Rift forbidden spell. With Black Zetsu influence of not, Raizen was the last person that she will ever expect to betray her… she always hoped that her Raizen will be the one to restore her faith to herself… the person who will always stand by her no matter what happens… Yet…_

_"__It pains me to do this, but you already became an envoy of destruction before my very eyes… That's why with the power of the Makai Realm and the authority from Reikai, I'll have you vanished on this reality… my powerful elder sister… and you'll be trapped in that reality dimension rift for the rest of eternity!" Raizen muttered before firing his most powerful version of Demon Gun spirit blast against Kaguya…_

_Kaguya simply neutralized the attack however, but the force of the blats still sent her flinging beyond the dimension rift… her face filled with tears due to the dark feeling of being betrayed and anger… And with those overflowing dark emotions…_

_"__I will return… I will definitely return to destroy all of you…!" Kaguya yelled with all her might before the Special Defense Force of Reikai dispelled and close the Reality Dimension Rift… banishing Kaguya for the rest of eternity…_

_The Shinobi then shed a tear after seeing Kaguya's painful past… After all, Kaguya just wanted to protect peace… yet she was used to inflict fear and create another war… with her own existence as cost of it… with her not having control over everything that's happening…_

_A bright light then shone to the Shinobi once again, displaying an image of another war… but this time… they were humans using bladed weapons like swords, kunais and shurikens… an all-familiar acts of war that he knew very well…_

_He then looked around, and saw a gigantic tree with roots alone could dwarf entire mountain ranges standing a few kilometers away from him… and it was no other than the Shinju… the Primordial God Tree of his own home world… _

_"__So this is… the ancient history of the Shinobi World… long before humans learned the concept of manipulating Chakra…" The Shinobi muttered to himself. Despite the feeling of nostalgia enveloping him from seeing his home world after a long time, he can't help but feel sadness and pain while watching the war between humans. It was really quite hard to take all the brutalities of war, especially after seeing humans physically stabbing each other, bathing in blood of those that they have killed, only to be killed by another one… just to fight for their own reason without trying to understand each other…_

_"__This must be the war mentioned by Kurama… about the human faction who wanted to protect the God Tree while the other faction wanted to consume the Chakra fruit from the God Tree… (Shinobi World History from Chapter 2 of this fic)." The Shinobi summarized. And in that instance, a random rift invisible to naked eyes appeared on the sky… and from it… Otsutsuki Kaguya descended after being banished on the Makai Realm…_

_"__War… there's nothing but war… from that world… even on this world…" Kaguya muttered while watching humans slaughter themselves… "…how stupid…" Kaguya then sensed the overwhelming power being emitted by the God Tree a few kilometers away… "I need to get back on that world… so I can return and destroy all of them… and for me to do that… I'll need more power…!"_

_Kaguya then flew towards the God Tree, only to see its gigantic fruit emitting potent power. Kaguya smiled evilly, then touched the fruit. Manipulating its density with her Seikouki, the delightfully consumed the Chakra Fruit… _

_The very moment that the Chakra Fruit was consumed, the entire world shook, as if the Earth itself was angered after violating the sacred law of the God Tree. However, Kaguya didn't pay it any mind. After all, she can feel that her Seikouki is evolving into a much more powerful form of energy… In that instance, Kaguya's power evolved into Six Paths Chakra… while also acquiring her Rinne Sharingan on the forehead and a pair of Rinnegan on her palm…_

_In that instance, much to the Black Zetsu's surprise that was still residing within her, Kaguya's evolved Chakra made Black Zetsu split up with Kaguya. Kaguya's real consciousness then returned, but with her memories while being manipulated by Black Zetsu. This made her cry while hugging herself in sadness and despair… She was now branded as an evil being without knowing anything about it. Realizing that this was all Black Zetsu's fault, she aimed to eliminate the modified black Weiss using one of her newly acquired abilities…_

_But Black Zetsu dived into the ground and seeped deep within its very core. Kaguya had what it takes to chase that black thing, but the effect on the surroundings will be catastrophic, especially after knowing that all the beings on this world are simple human beings without any special kind of power to protect themselves from powers that she had. Realizing that Black Zetsu no longer have what it takes to manipulate her again, she decided to just let him be and eliminate him when the right time comes…_

_'__I am now branded as an evil being by my little brother and my former comrades… I no longer have what it takes to return home… and even if I return… can I even call it home…?' Kaguya once again muttered in sadness after once again remembering what happened up to the point why she was thrown in the Dimension Rift… making him land on this new, unfamiliar world…_

_She once again saw how humans continued to fight against each other... with brutality that could make the wars from Makai Realm seem like child's play… She then realized that she had her own sins that she need to repent… and if being sent on this world was the punishment on her own sins, then she would gladly accept it as her own…_

_Kaguya then remembered how she was able to temporarily led both Makai and Reikai into a peaceful era by using fear to rule the world while being influenced by the Black Zetsu. Being the sole powerful being on this new world, she then decided to use her power to once again rule this new world but this time, on her own will. Using her godly level of powers, she singlehandedly stopped conflicts and wars, with humans can't do anything to fight back due to her overwhelming power…_

_And with that… she was able to stop the battles and wars on this new world… she lead them into one peaceful era where everyone respected each other. Humans also appreciated her presence, dubbing her as the Goddess incarnate of the Chakra Fruit due to her kindness. Kaguya was able to rule the world with fear and kindness… making him treated and worshipped as a godlike entity by humans…_

_Kaguya was satisfied after seeing the results of what she had done. She might not be able to return to her home world, but if her existence was needed on this world as its Goddess, then she just accepted it. She should have done it during the past on the Makai Realm… because she believed that if she does so, then things might end up differently. _

_Years passed again with her ruling this new world as their Goddess… she blessed the rightful ones and punished the evil ones on her own judgment. Humans believed that she had the right to judge… because she was able to unite this world as one… and due to this… Kaguya started to feel the emptiness within him…_

_She was alone…_

_No one will be able to talk to her on this world… because even if she attempted to, humans will treat her with either too much fear or too much respect while jazzing on their pants. She doesn't like that. That's why… using her godly powers… she decided to break the laws of life by using the Creation of All Things to create two children out of pure Six Paths Chakra…_

_These children became her sons, Hagoromo and Hamura…_

_For once, the two children became her companion who treated her not as an over-powered being, but as something that every woman would dream of… as a mother. She took care of the two with great care and love… something that she never ever showed to others. And she hid her two children from the world… so she can protect them against the harsh nature of reality… something that she had already experienced in her entire life up to this point._

_But as the two children continued to grow up… something about their growth made her feel uneasy for them…_

_The two children… inherited her Six Paths Chakra…_

_These made her feel fear for them… because she already knew what might happen after everything that she experienced… In the Makai Realm, she was treated with fear and respect due to her unique Seikouki powers… In this world, her children will definitely be treated like that as well since they will be the most powerful beings next to her… And just like her when she was targeted by evil due to her powers, her sons will also definitely be targeted if she doesn't do anything to the current situation. That's why she decided to do something drastic that will change her image against her son… she decided to remove their Chakra and consume it as her own…_

_Since Hagoromo and Hamura inherited her Six Paths Power, they also acquired the ability to use Six Paths Sensing… allowing them to sense evil intentions against them. The moment that Kaguya decided to consume their Chakra, the Six Paths siblings sensed it as negative emotion. Hagoromo and Hamura then flee away from their mother with fear painted on their faces…_

_After spending time with ordinary humans while not revealing their true heritage, Hagoromo and Hamura learned that the peace that the world was experiencing right now is just a mask of what was truly happening. True, everyone was living properly without hurting each other… but from what it seems, everyone was just chained by the power of their Mother from doing everything on their own free will. Hagoromo and Hamura felt ashamed of the acts of their Mother… that's why they decided to train and use the power that they have inherited from her to make her realize that she should try understanding everyone, not simply rule the world due to her own judgment of protecting 'peace'._

_Kaguya, on the other hand, realized the mistake that she had done to her sons. She should have properly explained everything to them, not suddenly trying to attack them with them not knowing anything. Her beloved sons that she created from her power and love… She just wanted to protect them… yet they ran away from her… due to her own stupid reasoning…_

_Once again slowly falling into despair, Kaguya subconsciously flew to the location of the Shinju. After all, she can feel that her sons were going stronger and stronger on each passing days… and she knew that soon, they'll be coming against her… not knowing that her current delusions about her sons was the product of her trauma from the previous feeling of betrayal from his brother and former comrades from the Makai Realm. Feeling that she needs to get stronger to be able to defend herself against the power of her sons, she used the power of her Rinnegan to absorb the gigantic God Tree… and using her newly found powers, casted Infinite Tsukuyomi to the world so humans won't get caught on their upcoming battle…_

_But Kaguya's calculations didn't go as planned… as the rage of the God Tree manifested and slowly overwritten Kaguya's own emotion due to the Chakra Fruit being stolen personally by her. Mother then became the physical shell of the most powerful Juubi Incarnate to exist… the Colossal Juubi…_

_"__This isn't what I want…! Please stop your rage…! I just wanted my sons to understand me…!" Kaguya pleaded to the Shinju before her mind was completely overwritten by the most powerful Bijuu's rage…_

_It was then that Hagoromo and Hamura appeared with the Sword of Nunoboku on their possession… Knowing that their Mother was the shell of the Juubi, they fought against her to free those who are trapped within the Infinite Tsukuyomi and as their own way to repent for their own Mother's sin on this world…_

_"__It's all over, Mother… You became too obsessed with your power… That's why we need to do this… because you have already become a real threat for this world…" Hagoromo spoke with Hamura, both of them touching Kaguya'sJuubi transformation with their Yang- Sun and Yin-Moon seal… activating Six Paths Chibaku Tensei…_

_And with that… Kaguya fell after being defeated by her sons… while her sons were regarded as the legends that defeated the legendary evil creature of the Shinobi World known as the Juubi…_

_"__Kaguya-baachan…" Naruto muttered, as if sympathizing with her feelings after seeing everything that happened to her… "…so she really didn't lost track of her path… just like what happened between her and Raizen-old man, she wanted to protect me on the same way that she wanted to protect her sons…" He said while gripping his fists tightly…_

* * *

><p><em>Shinobi's Memory Plane…<em>

* * *

><p><em>The Goddesses stared into nothingness while continuously comprehending everything that they have seen…<em>

_True though, they have already seen the young Hokage's memories for them to fix and reassembled its shattered pieces… but yet, there were still other memories floating around that they need to see for them to completely repair the Shinobi's broken mind… not knowing that these memories were acquired thru Kurama, Hagoromo and Hamura's education…_

_And what they saw really made them feel conflicted about Naruto's world… after all…_

*Insert Song: Last Stardust by Aimer*

_They saw hell…_

_They saw how the entire course of the Shinobi World's history was filled with hatred, conflicts, and war. People killing other people, children trained to kill, only to be killed after killing someone whom they don't have any personal grudge against. While others simply killed another just because of the blind hatred against their rivaling clans._

_They saw hell…_

_They saw a glimpse of battle between Hagoromo and Hamura against the Colossal Juubi… the battle between Indra and Ashura… the battle between Uchiha and Senju… Hashirama and Madara… the major Great Shinobi World Wars between the powerful Elemental Nations… the subjugation of the Bijuus… the despair of the smaller, weaker Shinobi Villages after being trampled for being the battle ground of the warring larger countries… children trained to kill other children of their age just for the heck of it… and other battles that caused thousands of thousands of lives…_

_They saw hell…_

_They saw a world filled with nothing but chaos… its ground literally covered with nothing but blood spilling from countless of Shinobi corpse… people rejoicing because of killing, people yelling in anger for those who are killed… the entire world… was engulfed in an endless cycle of Curse of Hatred… _

_Yet… a clear Crystal slowly levitated out of the darkness of the world filled with blood and hatred… and it was produced from an ideal between a man with white hair and a whiskered child with blonde hair…_

_"__What are you talking about all of a sudden, Ero-sennin?"_

_"…__I can feel… even I can tell that hatred is spreading all around the world… That's why I wanted to do something about it… Because I believe that someday, the day will come when people will truly understand one another." The white-haired man spoke with a sad smile. "If I can't find the answer, then it will be up to you to do it."_

_"__Yeah…! I'm your awesome disciple after all –ttebayo!"_

_The two exchanged smile with each other… as the godfather and the godson forged an unbreakable bond that will became the foundation of levitating Crystal to be forged for the inevitable future…_

_The Crystal continued to levitate while continuously flashing all the important events on the Shinobi World on its background… The Crystal then reflected a lot of silhouette of Ninjas who tried to grasp the levitating crystal… yet the Crystal wasn't able to be reached by anyone… either it was too high for them to reach, or the Crystal itself somewhat dodged away from them like a Crystal of a falling snow…_

_Then, they saw Naruto, trying to catch the Crystal even if the Crystal was trying to dodge all his attempts to be caught. He continued to persevere without ever giving up just to reach the elusive Crystal… while these words echoing in the background…_

_'__I will lift the curse… If any kind of peace exists, then I'll grab a hold of it and never let it go…'_

_And on that very moment… the vision of the Goddesses shifted once again during the end of the war when Naruto said the very same words before his own existence disappears from his home world… and while his existence was disappearing in front of his friends… the Crystal then slowly descended towards Naruto's now almost completely transparent body… and then placed itself on the position within Naruto's chest, on the exact same place where Naruto's heart beats…_

_"__That Crystal represents the dreams, hopes and future of every Shinobi… the Crystal that embodied their true wish despite fighting a never ending conflict… and Naruto… was able to reach the realization of those dreams regardless of how long and hard all the battles he had fought…" Belldandy spoke, with a shed of tears from both her eyes. "…he was able to reach the realization of his dreams even before his own existence disappears from his own world… the realization that he wasn't able to experience on his own, yet he grasped into for the sake of his home world…"_

_"__...During that Shinobi World War, he was able to unite the feelings of everyone despite experiencing the darkest hours of their history. He understood everyone's pain, and everyone understood his own pain…" Urd said with utmost respect to their adopted younger brother. "During that time, those Ninjas finally understood that all of them were just trying to grasp the same thing… it's just that they weren't able to do so because they were led by the emotion called hate…"_

_"__If you don't try to share someone's pain, then you can never understand them." Skuld muttered with a sad smile. "Naruto has already been thru a lot. Yet he was able to get thru everything. Knowing what it feels to be in pain, is exactly why he always tries to be kind and understanding to others…"_

_The Jupiter Sisters then shuddered… still imagining everything that they've saw… the history of their beloved kuncklehead's home world…_

_"__The world filled with nothing but anger and hatred…" Tenri muttered…_

_"…__takes its first step of being united and understanding each other because of him…" Kanon stated with a small smile._

_"…__and it all started from his simple wish of him just being acknowledged by his Village…" Tsukiyo said…_

_"…__but by understanding other people's feelings, he subconsciously inherited everyone's dreams…" Shiori said with teary eye…_

_"…__that's why his Village and the Shinobi World acknowledged him as their hero during that Shinobi World War…" Yui said in down-casted expression._

_"…__only to sacrifice himself to protect everyone's dreams, future… and the elusive peace that the Shinobi World has always been trying to grasp since their ancient times…" Ayumi finished the Goddesses' statement… making them once again tear up while feeling the pain of the Hero of the the Shinobi World…_

_The Crystal then shone once again… displaying an image of Naruto, on his current appearance as they met him for the first time… looking around with sadness on his face…_

_Then, they saw silhouettes of other Shinobi behind him, their image and appearance slowly becoming clearer and clearer on each passing moment. Naruto saw them and smiled… Because he was now once again looking at his comrades from his home world… _

_Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, the current generation Kages, the previous generation Hokage… along with everyone else who fought together with him during the 4__th__ Shinobi World War… All of them were smiling at him…_

_"__I wish I could be with every one of you again… or rather… I wish I could see all of you again even for one last time…" Naruto muttered as he started to tear up after seeing his friends once again despite them only being an untouchable silhouette… "I just wanted to tell of you… that I'm doing fine… so you don't need to worry about me…"_

_Naruto then used his sleeve to wipe away his falling tears…_

_"…__I wanted to spend more time with you guys… I just wanted… for everyone of us to spend peaceful times together in our own world… something that we weren't able to experience up to this very point… because all of you… were all very important parts of me... I became like this because all of you continued to believe in me… supported me despite me not being able to give anything back for all of you…"_

_He then saw a specific girl from the Shinobi Alliance standing in front of them… a girl smiling towards her with her usual kind expression, tears also flowing down from her white eyes... her lavender hair swaying elegantly along with the non-existent breeze of wind… (Imagine Naruto doing talk-no-jutsu against Obito during Chapter 654 of Naruto Manga with the entire Shinobi Alliance looking at him, but this time Naruto was standing on Obito's shoes and Hinata on Naruto's.)_

_"__Hinata..." Naruto muttered as the girl who admired him so much approached him and 'touched' both his hands despite them not being able physically feel and literally touch each other…_

_"__Please don't cry… I know you're strong… and crying don't suit you… Naruto-kun…" Hinata smiled kindly at him…_

_"__I… I…" Naruto shivered in both pain and sadness…_

_"__You're the kind of person who will always continue moving forward… no matter how hard… no matter how difficult… that's the Naruto-kun that I've fallen in love with…" Hinata stated as she hugged the crying Hero… "We may not be able to spend time with each other… and we may no longer be able to return these feelings that we've lost… however… just like how you've always done it… we will also continue moving forward… and we will never let go of your dream… because that way… you will always remain within our hearts…"_

_Naruto now stopped tearing up, then once again used his sleeve to wipe away his tears. Hinata was right… even if the pain of disappearing from his own world was still deep within him, that doesn't mean that he can just stop moving forward… Instead, he can hold into that pain as his precious memory that will forever exist within him… as the last strand of bond that he have from his home world… so he can also start moving forward on his own on his new world…_

_"__I will never forget you… I may be able to continue moving forward… but I'll always be in love with you… at will only be you… Naruto-kun…" Hinata said as she tightened her hug to the Shinobi… "…you always protected me… everyone… even to the point of ignoring your own self… that's why… don't ever change… You have your important friends that you have to protect right now… am I right…?"_

_Hinata then let go of the hug and she looked along with the rest of the Shinobi Alliance also looked towards one specific location. Naruto then looked towards that direction. This made the Goddesses who were watching them got surprised despite having their own tears flowing from their cheeks, as they noticed that they were the ones who were being looked at by Naruto and the entire Shinobi Alliance._

_"__Skuld… Nee-chan… everyone…?" Naruto muttered in surprised expression._

_"__Care to introduce them to us, Naruto-kun?" Hinata smiled towards the Goddesses who were levitating in distance from them… _

_Naruto nodded to Hinata, now with his usual grin. In that instance, the entire surroundings became dark… once again surprising the Goddesses. There were no longer traces of the silhouette of Hinata Hyuuga and the entire Shinobi Alliance anymore… all that remained was nothing but infinite darkness…_

_Then… a voice echoed thru the darkness that was enveloping them…_

_Then, the Goddesses saw an image of one of them… Takahara Ayumi, during her first encounter with Naruto, and everything that happened on each of their meeting flashed into them… making Ayumi who was also watching the scene somehow blush in embarrassment…_

_'__Ayumi is gentle by nature, but her mood can easily swing depending on the situation. At any rate, Ayumi is a good girl. She's always determined on what she needs to do, and willing to do everything for someone especially if that person is her friend. She really is a very sweet and kind girl…'_

_After hearing this, Ayumi felt flattered… after all, she never thought that Naruto was actually thinking about her like this…_

_The images then changed into Naruto's memories about his encounters about Nakagawa Kanon…_

_'__Kanon is gifted with shining talent. She has this power to make people around her happy. She has this tendency to doubt herself, but with her will to make others happy, she will always find a way to overcome it. That's why she became a true star that everyone admires…'_

_'__Shiori has a heart bigger than anyone else. In a world where everyone's feelings can falter easily, Shiori has that heart to make everyone around her at ease. She understands the importance of words and how they can echo a person's heart… that's her way of expressing her own feelings…'_

_'__Tsukiyo possesses a strong and hopeful spirit. Even on her own, she can continue walking forward without looking back. No matter how difficult things are, she can always find the beauty that lies within them. And that will always be an important thing. That's what makes her special…'_

_'__Yui is the kind of person who will fight with all her might to protect what she believes in. She will always consider the better for someone else rather than herself. But there are times when she fights too hard that I can't even imagine what's going on in her head. But I like her that way…'_

_'__Tenri is a quiet but nice girl. She is the kind of person who will always support her friends like an echo of a mild wind to push them forward for whatever things that they wanted to do. She will always give her encouragement in her own silent way. That's why her friends will always be lucky to have her by their side.'_

_Each time Naruto said something about each of the hosts of the Jupiter Sisters, the images of their encounters with him was displayed, making each of them felt embarrassed, but at the same time, happy since Naruto saw each of them as who they are respectively… And it was more than enough for them to feel flattered since they knew that Naruto was always watching them… making them realize that each of them really were precious friends for them…_

_Then, images of Belldandy and Urd also appeared…_

_'__Bell-neechan is always very kind to me. She'll always lend me a hand, and she always knows what to say on every situation. Whenever I'm around her, I always thought if this is what it feels to have a Mom around…' Naruto's voice paused, then… 'Urd-neechan will always tease me whenever she had an opportunity, but she's always supporting me on anything that I always wanted to do. She really was a true annoying elder sister that I could ever wish for if I ever had one…'_

_Belldandy and Urd felt teary eyed after hearing how Naruto viewed the two of them… This made them feel really glad, making them wanting to hug their adopted younger brother right here and now…_

_Then…_

_'__Skuld… she's a stubborn girl who will always get angry even on random situations. She'll always chase me while swinging her mallet with me not knowing anything why she's aiming to hurt me. However, she's always true to herself. She's always right behind me to push me forward whenever I struggle on my own. And if not because of her, I probably wouldn't be able to escape the loneliness of eternity within that dimension rift…. She's… a very precious friend for me…'_

_"__Naruto…" Skuld muttered as she hugged herself in appreciation after hearing Naruto's impressions about her. He might be an idiot who's insensitive on the girls' feelings, but he's always honest to fault to all his impressions about his friends, about her sisters, and about her…_

_They then saw other images… with Naruto spending time and fighting together with the Makai Kings, and also along with the Saiyans... their light moments and hard fought battles together… each mostly involved the Justice League…_

_The Goddesses saw the image of themselves, then the Makai Kings, then the Saiyans, Haqua, Beerus and Whis, the Daimakaicho, the Justice League and other people that he had already encountered on this new world… each of them looking towards Naruto in acknowledgement, some even smiling…_

_'__I have met many people up this point of my life, from the Shinobi World and this new world. Every one of them continued trying their hardest against the difficult flow of reality… always searching for answer and aiming for their own goals with all their will and might…'_

_'__They… are my precious friends…'_

_'__And no matter what happens, I will always protect them…'_

_'__After ending the 4__th__Shinobi World War myself, I have thought that I will lose myself in the eternity of being trapped within the dimension rift. I have lost everything… my friends… my comrades… my home… my existence… I already didn't expect anything at all after arriving in this new world…'_

_'__I thought everything is all over…'_

_'__I thought it is the end of my journey… as a Shinobi…'_

_'__But… that's just one stupid assumption from my head…'_

_'__Because it didn't end…'_

_'__Rather… my friends on this new world made me continue walking, but now on a brand new journey…'_

_'__These friends of mine gave me a reason to continue moving forward, supporting me in their own respective ways… making me reminisce the same feelings that I used to have during the time when I still am on the Shinobi World… '_

_'__That's why this time… I won't let it end like on how everything ended from my own world…'_

_'__I want to continue walking… I want to continue moving forward… just like my new friends… just like everyone…'_

_'__I will continue protecting them… not as a Shinobi or anything… but as their friend…'_

_'__That's why…'_

_The mysterious Crystal once again shone out of nowhere… but this time… displaying to silhouettes of two beings standing face to face against each other… with the mysterious Cyrstal levitating right in the middle of them… One was a female Goddess with 'rabbit horns' while the other was the young Shinobi that they already knew about… and the two of them seemed to be talking about something…_

* * *

><p><em>-Scene Change-<em>

* * *

><p>"Kaguya-baachan…" <em>The Shinobi muttered after seeing Kaguya's memories while looking directly towards the Rabbit Goddess. Both of them were still levitating on an empty space where they were caught after the collision of their ultimate attacks.<em>

_"__You have seen it, don't you?" Kaguya said with neutral expression. Both of them were looking towards each other with the same crystal levitating between the two of them. The Shinobi just replied with a nod._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to see your memories."_ The Shinobi muttered in apologetic tone._

_"__Don't be. This was the main objective of Hagoromo to begin with… to use Chakra as means to have people understand each other's feelings." Kaguya replied in a milder tone. "And besides, I have also seen the fragments of your past… my young descendant…"_

_Naruto just looked towards Kaguya with widened eyes. Kaguya then gave a small smile to him, then Naruto responded with his usual goofy grin, as if they were somewhat able to understand each other even just a little bit._

"We're just the same, aren't we?"_He said towards Kaguya._

_"__Yes. But we walk through different paths that lead us to who we are today." Kaguya replied. "Despite everything that you've been through, you continued walking on the path that you have inherited from your parents and godfather. While I, on the other hand, chose to isolate myself in my attempt to protect those who are important for me, yet that path led me to my own despair…"_

"That's the reason itself why we should be able to understand each other." _The Six Paths successor responded. _"We have walked through the darkness of the world, that's why we should be able to see even a sliver of light whenever we are lost."

_"__No. That itself was the reason why you should also realize… that just by living, people hurt others without even realizing it." Kaguya shut her eyes delicately. "As long as the emotion called 'hate' exists, people can never really understand each other."_

"But we can always try. I will never give up on believing that everyone can understand each other if they will try let go of their hatred and negative emotions."

_"__You're just being blinded by the truth of this world because you just accepted an empty ideal of peace from your godfather. That's why… if you said that we are just the same, then you should realize that nothing ever goes as planned in this reality. The longer you live, the more that you will only realize that as long as we exists, only pain, suffering and futility exists, especially us who are born with unique powers and abilities…"_

_"…__In this world, whenever there is light, there will also be shadows. As long as the concept of wishes exists, then there will also desires that will lurk within. The selfish desire of wanting to protect someone causes misunderstandings, leading to conflicts and wars. You may not realize it, but the concept of 'hatred' is just a product formed due to the desire of protecting 'love'… just like on how you always try to protect your important comrades from the Shinobi World, and on this new world…"_

"You're wrong. It doesn't mean that if you love someone, then it will always breed hatred to protect it." _The young Sage replied. _"My parents and Ero-sennin always tried to protect me because of their love, but they didn't let hatred consume them even if hatred itself has the opportunity to consume them." _He then looked seriously towards Kaguya._ "But you… took the wrong path on trying to protect your precious friends from Makai and also your sons from the Shinobi World. That's how you come up with that stupid reasoning about love and hatred."

_"__Like what I've said before… possessing power, regardless if you use them for good or evil, will only make you nothing but a slave of that power. The concept of using power itself is already causing an imbalance, a crime itself for those who don't possess power. Trying to protect your people using your power is not different from committing evil deeds using their own power. It's just like stealing a dime or a million… regardless of the amount… you're still stealing… a crime on its own. The end will never justify the means…"_

"Protecting someone and doing evil against someone are two entirely different things! Power won't cause imbalance to anything! It's part of the balance of everything! The problem here is that if that power will be used on its most appropriate way possible! It's all matter of you using your power or allowing power to use you!"

_"__Nonsense. You have already seen my past, didn't you? You have already seen how my power gave me nothing but despair not just for me, but also for those who were around me! First, I didn't try to use my power for my own sake! Yet evil people tried to control me and use my power for their own sake! Then, after I arrived to that Shinobi World, I tried to use my powers proactively because I no longer want my power to be used like what happened on Makai. I tried to make that world a better place! But everyone, including my sons, feared me because of that power! It is just then that I realized… that power isn't a blessing… but rather… a curse… for those who wield them… because they don't have any other choice but to submit on using that power!"_

"Yeah… I admit, I believe that I won't be able to do anything without this power… but I believe that we are talking about different kinds of power. You believed that your power brought you despair. But the power within me gave me ability to protect those who are important for me. Depending on how you will perceive and use that power… then that's how you will become… and what kind of power you will acquire…"

_"__Then what will happen if you were on the same shoes as of me? Will you just let your emotions run thru you? Or you will choose the most appropriate action that you need to take to protect those who are important for you?"_

"I don't know. Because all that I ever wanted is to protect my friends."

_"__You're telling me that as if I don't have the same feelings about trying to protect my precious people." _Kaguya said in a dark tone.

"I didn't mean it like that." _He smiled. _"What I simply mean is that… we don't need to protect them on our own, alone… We can fight side by side with them, so we can protect them while they protect our backs. That's the true essence of having comrades."

"If you believed in both your son and your comrades from the Makai Realm, then the outcome might have actually been different as of what happened during the past." _He said while remembering his friends and comrades that he fought together with on the Shinobi World, and also his new comrades that were fighting right now on this new world._

_Kaguya was somewhat stunned after hearing those words. Her descendant just said something that really distorted her own feelings…_

_"__What made you so sure that things won't go the same when you're fighting with your comrades? How can you be so sure that they can protect you if you already have enough power to protect yourself on your own?!"_

"Because if you have comrades, once you stumble and about to fall, then you know that someone will be there to catch and help you. The more comrades you have, the closer you will be on reaching your dreams. Because no matter how powerful someone might be, there will always be some things that you cannot do on your own alone."

_Kaguya felt self-doubt within her. During the time before she was consumed by her negative emotions, she decided to handle the matters against Vintage on his own, alone. This spurred confusion within the Makai Realm that caused internal conflict within them. While on the Shinobi World, she believed that she can only protect Hagoromo and Hamura by removing their powers away from them…_

_That's why she wondered… if she did believe that her comrades can help her and protect her, how will things turn out in Makai…? What if she explained herself properly to Hagoromo and Hamura about the uniqueness of the powers, will they be able to accept and adapt into their own circumstances…?_

_The Rabbit Goddess' body shook as she hugged herself. She suddenly felt empty deep within her. After all, she just realized that all the despair that she was experiencing was due to her own wrong judgment. But still…_

_"__Those were just a bunch of 'what if's'! We still can't determine what will actually happen in the future if we chose to gamble on the other side of the coin! How can you be so sure that your path right now won't lead you to the path of despair where I currently am right now?!"_

"Because I know that you'll guide me, Baa-chan." _The Shinobi grinned towards the Rabbit Goddess_, _making Kaguya greatly widen her eyes…_ "It's true, despite possessing all these powers, we still don't have the ability to see what might happen to the future. That's why if you'll guide me, along with everyone, I'm sure we'll be able to take the appropriate path that we need to follow… as comrades… no… as a family."

_Kaguya then saw something that made her eyes widened in surprise… She saw silhouettes of Hagoromo, Hamura, Indra and Ashura behind the Shinobi… then the Bijuus and Juubi Kurama… all of them were looking towards Kaguya with neutral, hatred-free eyes…_

_"__Mother…" Hagoromo spoke, using the last of the trace of his existence before departing to the Pure World along with Hamura and his two sons. "…you really have been through a lot… yet me and Hamura didn't even try to understand you and your feelings…"_

_"__My sincerest apologies, Mother…" Hamura bowed his head. "We always thought that you go insane on your own due to your greed for power… without knowing that we are the true reasons why you became filled with hatred and despair… If only… if only…"_

_*Drip*_

_Hagoromo and Hamura then saw the droplets of tears falling down from Kaguya's cheeks… For the first time, Kaguya let her real emotion surfaced after a long time of burying it within her… Because she never thought that she would ever hear something like that from her sons… her sons who fought and sealed her while she was on her Colossal Juubi incarnate…_

_…__those words from them are more than enough to turn her hatred against them… into that of a mother's longing love and affection…_

_"__Hagoromo… Hamura…" Kaguya muttered as she used Yomutsu Hirasaka to immediately appear right in front of them… and hugged them with full of motherly affection… The Rikudo brothers, on the other hand, returned the gesture by tightly hugging their mother for the first time… Their relationship that was consumed by misunderstanding and hatred, was now being washed clean by love and warmth of a family… a longing family who just wanted to feel love… but found nothing but hatred…_

_Ashura and Indra, on their last traces of existence, smiled towards each other on their own respective ways. Some of the Bijuu nodded, some grinned while wagging their gigantic tails. The Shinobi, on the other hand, just grinned widely with both his hands behind his head with a trace of tear from his eyes… seeing how the Six Paths family was making up for the lost time even with the Rikudo brothers were only using the last trace of their existence within the Shinobi…_

_The Six Paths family let go of each other, then looked towards the young Sage with respect and appreciation painted on their faces…_

_"__You really are something else, Nidaime Rikudo Sennin…" Hagoromo said towards the Shinobi._

_"__You have my humblest gratitude for what you have done… especially for understanding Mother's pain… something that weren't able to do for her in the past…" Hamura also said._

"Well, I just said what I needed to say… you see… I'm just sticking my nose around something that I shouldn't been to…" The knucklehead Sage just replied goofily.

**_"_****_Yeah… you're always like that… stupid brat…"_**_Yang Kurama roared, but rather playfully, towards his Jinchuuriki._

"And besides, I just wanted to believe that my parents and Ero-sennin's ideals wasn't half-baked. Because I also believe that there will come a time that everyone will be able to understand each other… and it will only be possible if everyone will try to understand each other's pain and learn from it while continuing on moving forward…"

_Kaguya, Hagoromo, Hamura, Indra and Ashura, along with the Bijuu and the Juubi looked towards Naruto… then all of them gave their own way of respective nods… They don't know why… but each time the Shinobi talks like that with such determined expression, they can't help but somehow start believe on him…_

_The group then sensed that something was monitoring them… so they then looked behind… and much to their surprise, they saw 8 silhouettes, most of them gigantic, at least around Juubi Kurama's size. And above all, everyone can feel the overwhelming power within them…_

_"__They are…" Ashura muttered…_

_"__The Primordial Gods of the Shinobi World…" Indra also said in awe…_

"The Eight Kings…" _Naruto finished the statement._

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Nifheim…<p>

A few kilometers away from Yusuke and Ichigo's battle, another huge battle was commencing between another hybrid being, Son Gohan, against the gargantuan figure of a Nightmare God, Yubel. The Nightmare God used its serpent-like demonic limbs to attack Gohan in mid-air, but Gohan fired a planet-leveling ki blast to shatter the demonic limb. Son Gohan then released a powerful aura, creating thunderstorms all over the region, until he entered Mystic Super Saiyan 2, the combination transformation of his Super Saiyan 2 form and his unlocked Mystic ki. And with teleportation-level speed, he attacked Yubel with barrage of complicated martial arts.

Yubel skidded backwards due to the powerful force of attacks, then used his Weiss physiques to regenerate all his damage in a matter of seconds and fired multiple Demonic Beams charged from the Demonic Face etched right on its body. Gohan then retaliated with a Kame Hame Ha, resulting in an orb of explosion created by the two beams' collision with enough potency to vaporize a sun-sized star.

Yubel took advantage of the bright light created by the collision of both their attacks to disperse his Weiss body in a form of miasma, then reappeared right behind Son Gohan, much to the hybrid Saiyan's surprise. Yubel then slashed Gohan with its claws from behind, making Gohan yell in pain due to the damage he received…

Gohan immediately retaliated by firing a ki blast towards the Nightmare God, blasting the Demon in considerable distance. However, the Weiss God just smirked as he licked the traces of Gohan's blood from his claws…

"This guy is a sadistic one…" Gohan muttered while still feeling the pain from the bleeding wound from his back.

It is then that Gohan felt something out of place within him. The Nightmare God then pulled back his right arm, as if aiming to attack the Mystic Saiyan. Gohan prepared to counter-attack despite this out-of-this-place feeling that he was currently feeling. Yubel then swung his right hand forward, while Gohan dashed towards Yubel…

However…

Instead of aiming to attack Gohan, Yubel drove his Demonic right hand into its own chest violently, making the Nightmare God vomit black blood from its mouth. And much to Gohan's surprise, he felt something stabbed him into his own chest, making his dash towards the Nightmare God stop at mid-air. And due to the immense pain that he felt, he lost his control and fell down to the ground while clutching his chest…

"What… the… hell… happened…?!" Gohan grimaced in pain while looking towards his chest. It didn't have any visible major damage or so, but he felt like his own lungs and heart was pierced in similar way to how the Nightmare God stabbed himself. "I see… so taking a drop of my blood allowed him to inflict damage against me by damaging himself… and not only that…"

Gohan then tried to stand up, but still with wobbly legs. After all, if he didn't took any physical damage, he can still feel the transmitted pain inflicted by the Nightmare God. Yubel the slowly pulled his arm out of his impaled chest, making Gohan once again feel the pain on his chest once again. Gritting his teeth, he charged a weak ki blast and fired it towards Yubel. And as he expected, Yubel didn't dodge and allowed the weak ki blast to land on his Weiss physique body…

"…!" Gohan felt the pain on the same part of his body where his ki blast landed on the Nightmare God. "So at this rate, I will also feel any damage that I will inflict against him…" The Mystic Saiyan gritted his teeth in anger. "How the hell am I gonna fight something like this?"

"Huh…?" Gohan then also felt the same beings that Yusuke also felt earlier. Their energy signatures were rather new for him however, he can't sense any evil intentions from them against him or his Makai Kings comrades. He then smirked despite the pain that he was feeling…

"I don't know who those guys are, but I know that they're here to help. So I can't let just take a cup of tea here while letting this monster do anything as he please. Because if I let myself be defeated here, then this monster will definitely attack Yusuke and the others, including those new beings that are here to reconfigure Nidheig… That's why…" Gohan then released his powerful Mystic Saiyan ki, entering Mystic Super Saiyan 3 form. "I'll gonna take on any pain that you'll inflict against me, but I'll make sure to make you feel triple the pain that I'll feel, Nightmare God Yubel…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_The Eight Kings that sealed themselves within the Sword of Nuboboku… believing that someday… someone with will similar to theirs will wield their powers appropriately to protect the world…" _**_Juubi Kurama said towards Naruto… __**"It seemed that they really do acknowledge you for them to show you their silhouettes like this, especially because of what you have done with us…"**_

"Well, indeed, I can wield the Sword of Nunoboku, but I can only use a fraction of their true powers within the sword. But even so, their powers really are terrifying that's why I cannot just use it on random whim." _Naruto spoke while looking towards the silhouettes of the ancient powerful deities. _"I know they allowed me to use the sword, but they just barely allowed me to use their power."

_"__That's because each of them have enough power to destroy the world, as casual as it could possibly be." Hagoromo replied. "They chose not to allow you using their power on random whim because that's their means to protect the world."_

_"__But seeing how the conflicts of this new world were currently proceeding, there will come a time that these Primordial Kings will let you use their power without holding back. The Sword of Nunoboku will be then become the final ace up your sleeve if that time ever happens…" Hamura replied._

_Naruto nodded in response. The silhouettes of the Eight Kings then slowly disappeared from the endless horizon… and with that, Hagoromo, Hamura, Ashura and Indra's physical bodies became almost completely transparent as well… implying that the last leg of their existence within Naruto was now fading back to Pure World…_

_"__We'll be leaving everything in your care then…" Indra said in a Sasuke-like smirk towards Naruto._

_"__Please continue on using our powers to protect those who are important for you." Ashura gave a huge grin towards Naruto._

_"__Our existence might disappear, but with our own powers melding with your own will definitely change the outcome of everything..." Hamura said in Hyuuga Neji style._

_"__And with your stubborn, never-giving-up attitude, I know that you'll see thru the end of these…" Hagoromo nodded towards Naruto. "I'm glad that you became the one who had inherited our will and power… Uzumaki Naruto…"_

_The Six Paths family then looked towards Kaguya, whose existence weren't disappearing like them…_

_Kaguya seemed to be contemplating about something… making them realize what her mother was thinking for the first time. Called it family instinct or anything, they immediately knew what the Rabbit Goddess were thinking on this specific situation, making them smile in contentment…_

_"__I'm sorry, my sons, but I can't just leave this successor of yours alone…" Kaguya said with serious expression. This made Hagoromo and Hamura wonder why. "This child might be your successor, but he also is my Atavism as a former Mazoku… a descendant who will also inherit my own power…"_

This made Naruto and the Bijuu widened their eyes in surprise…

_"…__but I can't just do it right now. Even if he was already prepared to accept my full power, there will be things that I need to do as Kaguya on this world…" Kaguya explained. "Like what this young man said, he needs appropriate guidance on his path. And with me being an existence that can only exist within him, then I can become his guide for him not to stray on the path that he wanted to take, unlike me. And besides, after seeing everything that's happening right now involving the Weiss and Nifheim, then I can say that I also am deeply involved on the current turn of events."_

"That's right. You were treated as an evil Goddess because Black Zetsu polluted you with negative emotions._" Naruto concluded. _

_"__But that doesn't mean that I'll clean up my mess from the distant past using you, my descendant." Kaguya said. "However, I will have you destroy Vintage to wipe out the organization that created the evil version of me… That's the only way I know on how I can atone for my sins…"_

"Does this mean like Kurama and the others, you will also reside within me?" Naruto inquired.

_"__That's right. Though you can't access my Chakra and powers unless it was necessary." Kaguya replied. "That way, Vintage won't target you because of my power residing within you. But Vintage will try to eliminate you because you are a threat against their plans."_

"Well… I guess you have a point… Kaguya-baachan." _Naruto grinned towards Kaguya. He then stretched his right fist for a fist-bump towards the Rabbit Goddess, surprising Kaguya once again. She then sighed with a smile, then instead of proceeding in a fist bump…_

"…!" _Naruto froze on his current position as Kaguya gave him a motherly hug. A tight but gentle hug with her long, silver hair enveloping the two of them…_

_"__Thank you… Naruto… for the first time… I felt like I wasn't alone… You treated me as an ordinary person… You tried to understand my pain… You make me realize the mistake on my path… and most importantly, you were able to save me from loneliness by having my sons understand my pain… and all of that really meant a lot…"_

"You don't need to thank me…" _Naruto simply smiled in response. _"It's just that… the pain of being misunderstood and being alone really is completely out of this world. We've been through a lot… that's why I was able to understand your feelings… so much that it hurts…"

_"__That's right…" Kaguya closed her eyes as she also used their contact on melding her Chakra together with Naruto. _

_This was the last scene that Hagoromo, Hamura, Ashura and Indra saw before their existence completely faded with their own smiles on their faces… They were now entrusting their mother to their descendant… because they believe that he was the only one who can give her lost hope back to her…_

_"…__!" In that instance, Naruto and Kaguya separated from each other after feeling enormous amounts of divine energy from the real world flooding Naruto's mindscape… and it was of course, because of no other than…_

"Skuld… everyone…!" _Naruto yelled in happiness._

_"__Your friends… they seemed to be calling you on the outside world…" Kaguya gave a gentle, motherly smile towards Naruto._

"Yeah. I'm glad that they were all fine –ttebayo!" Naruto replied.

**_"_****_I know that we still have a lot of things to discuss about your current powers, and Kaguya-sama also had a lot other information to share about regarding the current situation, but right now, I believe your power is needed to on the outside world." _**_Juubi Kurama spoke to Naruto. The rest of the Bijuus then also nodded to their Jinchuuriki._

_"__Now, show me this path that you are so proud off… my young descendant… prove to me that you have what it takes to make a difference…" Kaguya smiled towards Naruto._

_Naruto saw the encouragement that was being given to him by the Bijuus, the Juubi and the Chakra Goddess. So who is he to let them down…?_

_"__Yeah…! I am the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, Uzumaki Naruto! Here I come to kick some serious ass, real world…!" Naruto grinned with full of confidence as he once again entered his now healed, real mindscape for him to return his consciousness on the outside world…_

* * *

><p><em>-Scene Change-<em>

* * *

><p>After hearing multiple shockwaves and feeling the display of power between Mystic Super Saiyan Gohan and Nightmare God Yubel along with the clash between Yusuke and Ichigo, Yoko and Hiei simply sighed while panting heavily. Of course… it wasn't easy fighting the 4 Nifheim Generals that were working together with just the two of them. While they do have confidence fighting against these Generals one on one or two on one, the fact that those four were fighting in perfect synchronicity against the two of them really pushed their backs against the wall…<p>

"Damn that Yusuke… he's fighting out there one on one… while were here fighting against four." Hiei said with a smug, both arms equipped with Jao Ensatsu black flame.

"However, I bet we'll be having a much harder time if either among the two of us were fighting against that General that Yusuke was currently fighting." Yoko replied, his arms equipped with sharp, pointed vines that increased his physical strength and piercing power…

"Shirosaki is a special kind of being." Ulquiorra said while also lightly panting along with the rest of Arrancar Generals. "He is capable of doing things that no ordinary powerful beings could. That's why it will only be a matter of time before that comrade of yours that were fighting against him fall into Shirosaki's hands…"

"Then same goes for Yusuke. But that's their own fight. We have our own battle to settle with, don't we?" Yoko replied as he slammed his right hand to the ground to summon several Youki-empowered plants with ability to suck out the life force of anything that it touches. The vines of the plants aimed at massive speed towards the regrouped Arrancars…

However, Nnoitra stood in front of the group to slash those multiple vines using his multiple, blade-equipped limbs. Grimmjow then fired a Cero Oscuras towards Yoko, but Hiei divided the Ceru in two using his Jao Ensatsu-clad sword. However, Neliel used Sonido and reappeared a few meters behind Hiei and 'consumed the fired Cero Oscuras, then released it as part of her Cero Doble, amplifying the power between the combination of two powerful Ceros.

Yoko however backed-up Hiei with a Youki-empowered plant shield, then blocked the Cero Doble. Yoko braced himself by applying additional Youki on his plant shield… only to sense Ulquiorra charging Lanzador Verde right above them. Ulquiorra threw his spear-shaped projected Reiatsu in unimaginable speeds, but Hiei counter-attacked on the last second using his Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha. But due to the momentum of the Lanzador Verde, the collision between the two attacks still affected Yoko and Hiei as the powerful attacks exploded that could vaporize a country or two in terms of potency.

Yoko and Hiei then stood with their backs facing each other. They need to fight with all their might against these beings. This is the only way that they can protect Yusuke's back while fighting against the mysterious final Nifheim General.

"Are you prepared to go all out, '_Mazoku King of the Flying Shadow'…_?" Yoko muttered the famous moniker of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame user as he channeled his innermost Youki into his humanoid Demon Fox form, making his appearance more feral and claws sharper akin to a Demon Fox.

"Of course, _'Demon Fox King'_…" Hiei smirked as several eyes opened from his arms and body, thus making him enter his Jaganshi form.

Both of the Kings now emit powerful Youki as they prepared to take everything seriously. After all, they are the current Makai Kings. So they also have the power that could at least rival that of the former Kings of the said ethereal realm…

"So they are finally going all out as well…" Grimmjow said with excitement, but in wariness due to the overwhelming power that the two Kings were releasing.

"And to think that even with the two of them, we're already having trouble to defeat them…" Nnoitra said in distaste of the current situation.

"That I guess we also need to release our full powers as well…" Neliel said to the group, then looked towards Ulquiorra, as if asking for permission.

Ulquiorra nodded to his teammates. After all, these Kings were already quite formidable even if they'll fight against them one on one. But to think that they are also hiding such humongous amounts of power, then they'll also need to release the final ace up their sleeve…

"Right… let's do this…" Ulquiorra said in monotone voice and expressionless face. The group then also released their overwhelmingly powerful Hollowfied-Demonic energy… to enter the Arrancars' most powerful form…

"RESURRECCION: SEGUNDA ETAPA _(Resurrection: Second Stage)_…!" The Generals yelled at the same time. In that instance, their already humanoid appearance with animal-like features goes into some drastic change…

Nnoitra still retained his multiple, mantis-like limbs with sharp blades, but now with dragonfly-like wings that were also equipped with gigantic blades. Neliel became that of a humanoid horse similar to her base for before entering her Resurreccion centaur-like form, but with more revealing attire, goat horns and hose tail behind her…

Grimmjow now became more of an actual demonic panther with blade protrusions on his back, knees and elbows. While Ulquiorra became much darker in complexion and his appearance now closely like that of real bats…

To top that, their powers now had increased several folds from their earlier Resureccion form. This made Yoko and Hiei smirk, since they feel like they really found opponents that they can actually fight all out since the Makai Realm trounament…

Then… a massive explosion erupted right beside Yoko and Hiei, making the Generals look towards the source in wary…

"Hmm… And to think that these guys was able to inflict such damage against the two of you…" The person with Chinese-like attire, two distinct horns pointing downwards, three pairs of elven ears and long, black hair said with a small smirk towards Yoko and Hiei…

"I don't know if the two of you have gotten weak or these guys really are strong…" A woman wearing blue sleeveless jacket and white pants spoke beside Hiei.

"I thought the two of you will never come…" Yoko just smirked to the newly arrived two former Makai Kings…

"As usual, they're taking a cup of tea while rushing towards here. Of course they'll be late…" Hiei smirked towards somewhat in relief.

On the other hand, Ulquiorra and the other Generals narrowed their eyes seriously towards the newly arrived two powerful beings. Of course… as former Kings of Makai, they knew very well of their power and reputation. And that was more than enough to make them feel wary despite the power of their current powered-up selves…

"The former Kings of Makai… Yomi and Mukuro…" Ulquiorra gritted his teeth, his expression was serious. (Yomi and Mokuro, both from Yu Yu Hakusho series. For those who don't know them, please Google their appearance. Thanks.).

"Are you sure that it'll be alright to leave the Makai Realm behind?" Yoko asked Yomi as he tapped into a healing plant to heal his and Hiei's physical damages from the previous exchanges against the Generals.

"Enki can handle that. After all, he's the former overall ruler of the Makai Realm following Yusuke's tournament years ago." Yomi simply answered.

"The Reikai King, Koenma, received a report from Botan about everything that's happening on the Human Realm, so he requested us to aide you on this battle." Mukuro said to answer any other possible questions that the current generation of the Makai Kings might answer.

"Good to know. We're actually about to go all out against this guys before you arrive." Hiei sighed in defeat.

"Well, I guess this will be a four on four battle, huh…?" Yomi said as he prepared for fighting stance. Mukuro and their successor Kings then also prepared for round two of their battle against the former Arrancars…

"And I believe this has gotten tougher for us…" Neliel replied as she also prepared for battle along with her General comrades…

The two powerful groups of beings from their own respective ethereal worlds then prepared for an all out showdown in a winner take all battle…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"HHHOOORRRAAAHHH…!" Goku and Vegetta yelled at the same time, both on their Saiyan beyond God form, as they punched the Demon God of Searing Flames, Uria, and the Demon God of Striking Thunder, Hamon, simultaneously within Whis' Reality Marble. The punch from the two created an impact that could be felt all over the galaxy if the said attacks were executed on the real world. But due to the limitations of the Reality Marble, the impact still produced massive damage on the space-time properties of the makeshift dimension, creating huge distortions and broken spaces all over the artificial terra…<p>

The two Demon Lords were slammed against each other while growling in pain due to the force of the attack between their adversaries. But before they could even use their Weiss physiques' near instant recovery, the each of the Saiyan Gods grabbed the Demonic tail of each of them, then forcefully swung them in 360 degree motion to slam their bodies once again towards each other, creating another massive, dimension wrecking impact…

"…!" Vegetta and Goku then felt something skidding towards them, so they instinctively dodge away, leaving the two Demon Gods with their body still slammed together in mid-air. It was no other than Raviel, the Demon Lord of Phantasm, that was sent flying towards them rather sharply by Beerus' complex attack combination. Raviel landed right on the spot where Uria and Hamon were currently slammed together, creating another enormous shockwave all over the dimension…

The Saiyan God duo then looked towards Beerus direction as the God of Destruction of the 7th Universe appeared right beside them in light-speed casual movement…

"You two should stop playing around. Let's finish this as soon as possible." Beerus said in rather serious tone, somewhat different from his former carefree attitude.

"What's the matter, Beerus-sama? It's been a while since we enjoyed fighting against beings that can stand on equal grounds against us, right?" Goku asked the Hakaishin.

"We shouldn't, as much as we wanted to…" Beerus replied. "…because if we continued goofing around like this, then we'll be the ones who will be playing right on the enemies' hands."

"What do you mean by that?" Vegetta asked while glaring towards the regrouping Demon Lords of Nifheim.

"These guys aren't just here to fight and stall us. I believe Vintage had done something into Nidheig for this Demon Lords… to gather data about us. For whatever reason, we still yet to find out. That's why we need to end this battle as soon as possible or the enemy will acquire enough information regarding our abilities and powers… if that's the only plot that they had against us." Beerus replied.

"I see…" Goku nodded as the three of them balled their hands right beside their waists…

In that instance, the potent white Saiyan beyond God aura became blue while emitting potent amounts of godly Saiyan ki surpassing that of the Super Saiyan God forms' power. This made Beerus also looked in surprise towards the two Saiyan gods that were in front of him… since he didn't know that these Saiyans still have such hidden power deep within them…

Goku and Vegetta continued to emit godly ki with aura that could be felt all over the Universe if it actually was used in the real world. Whis' Reality Marble continued to shake as the damage of the makeshift dimension continued to spread…

And with one final yell, the scene became covered with a bright light that even clouded Beerus' field of vision…

Beerus then looked towards the Saiyan Gods right after the light dispersed. And what he saw somewhat surprised him greatly…

There stood Goku and Vegetta while levitating; their bluish flaming godly aura became more potent than it had ever been. The aura emitted multiple potent lightning streams created from highly condensed godly aura. But the most obvious change was the Saiyan duo's hair color… as it changed from pitch black Saiyan beyond God color to blue, matching the color of their powered-up godly ki. Beerus can now feel the new power of these two Saiyans, each have the potential to easily surpass him if they ever try to duke all out against each other…

"So what's this? Super Saiyan God form dyed in blue?" Beerus muttered, his tone seemingly impressed.

"Yeah… we acquired this form aiming to surpass you, Beerus-sama." Vegetta smirked as all their physical damages slowly heal due to the godly ki emitting within them.

"This transformation is the heightened state of the Super Saiyan God… allowing us to enter Super Saiyan form using the godly ki within us… This is our Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form…" Goku smirked confidently towards Beerus.

"Impressive." Beerus smiled with satisfaction. He then also released his purple Hakaishin aura to match the flaming bluish oaura of the two Saiyan Gods. "Well then, why don't we show this three to not mess with the Gods of the 7th Universe, shall we?"

"Yeah."

"Ossu.!"

Vegetta and Goku replied respectively. The 7th Universe Gods then disappeared in godly speed and reappeared right in front of them Demon Lords. Each of them then attacked the Demon Lords with coordinated movement and complicated martial arts attack, each blow creating a ripple that further shattered the makeshift Whis' Reality Marble. Each of their movements created a stream similar to that of a falling meteor with speed surpassing that of light-speed…

The Demon Lords were now about to receive the beating of their lifetime…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Material, but Fuzetsu'd World…<p>

"So they also finally noticed that strange feeling that was executed by the Nidheig…" Whis muttered after blasting another set of Weiss Army near him. He finally felt that the gods that he trained finally decided to go all out and beat down the Demon Lords within his casted Reality Marble, especially now that he can feel that his makeshift dimension was slowly crumbling due to the power of the gods within it…

And due to this, he must exert additional concentration and power to his Reality Marble for it not to be shattered like some random fragile glass. He needs to do that while protecting the entire perimeter where the Goddesses were trying to revive Naruto. That's why he was also fighting against each Weiss that was able to get pass through Goten, Trunks, Lind and Peorth's defense. Though he can't even call it fighting, because all that he does was to cast random godly ki blast with only enough potency to stall the army of Weiss from advancing.

He can actually do something on his own against this army. But he can't just do so, not right now. It wasn't his task to protect the Goddesses. His task was to watch over the God of Destruction that he swore to serve. But right now, some things were bound to happen so he was willing to lend a hand. However, it doesn't mean that he'll fight in the frontlines. Or rather, he will not use his overwhelming power on whim. His power is to protect the balance of the 7th Universe… Because he was bestowed with the power of both the Hakaishin _(God of Destruction) _and the Sozoshin _(God of Creation)_ of the 7th Universe… Thus he is a shadow who will watch over the flow of history… and maintain balance between creation and destruction…

And besides… if everything that's happening right now was bound to happen due to some Prophecy, then that's more that he shouldn't meddle with. That's why Whis can only act as support. Beerus and the Saiyans can understand at least that much.

That's why…

If this Prophecy was meant to happen, then he will just let things flow on their own… just like on how the Kaicho's of this Universe used to do. That's why whatever the outcome on this battle might be, he'll just remain as an observer. Because he believes that the Chosen Child had the power to fulfill the Prophecy, just like Beerus believed into…

Whis then looked towards the levitating unconscious body of the blonde in the middle of a Divine Magic Circle casted by Tanemakaicho Anzasu, the Norse and Jupiter Goddesses. After all, he just sensed something happening within the blonde Shinobi… as if a new overwhelming power was now being awakened… making the Shinobi's power transcend beyond human imagination…

"So you also felt it too…" Raizen said as he fired a continent-busting Demon Gun towards the incoming army of Weiss on the other side opposite to Whis. "…Kaguya's Atavism of the Mazoku was now consuming the Shinobi brat. Once he awakens… he'll be a completely different person. Are you sure that it will be alright to leave those Goddesses to continue reviving him?"

"Beerus-sama saw something on that boy. So it's not my judgment here to stop his awakening. In fact, I really don't care that much of who he might become. All that's important right now is for him to be revived so he can start doing what he needs to do against these Weiss…" Whis replied with his usual carefree tone.

"Suit yourself. Just don't stop me from taking down that brat if he ever succeeds Kaguya's will once he awakens." Raizen said with a glare towards Whis…

"Depending on the situation maybe…" Whis replied with mysterious expression.

* * *

><p>On the other hand…<p>

"The Archfiend Weiss… you say?" Goten asked while looking towards the newly arrived army of Weiss that materialized to fight together with the Dark World Weiss… they are now levitating a few kilometers away from the Goddesses to have enough space to fight without holding back that much. (These are the Archfiend Archetype from Yugioh. Please Google their appearance so you can imagine them better during the battle.)

"Yeah. They are Old Hell's first Demon Clan with powers that could rival the Dark World Weiss that we were fighting against right now." Peorth replied while lightly panting.

"That won't make any difference. All that we need to do is to continue beating them down." Trunks muttered. Both him and Goten were now in their Super Saiyan 2 state.

"That is, if we can protect ourselves from their coordinated attacks. Remember, they still are Weiss possessing insane regeneration and nigh unlimited power and stamina. Unless we found a way to seal them, no this entire army, simultaneously, or reconfigure the Nidheig to unlock the other Valkyries trapped in the Heavens to assist us in this battle, then it will be a very difficult battle for us." Lind said, analyzing the situation.

However, before they could even finish their little conversation, the Weiss known as Archfiend Cavalry (please Google) came dashing in enormous speed towards them, its horseshoe stomping in the air. It thrust its drill like lance, but blocked by Lind's Heavenly spear. Trunks attempted to chop away the Archfiend Cavalry's head away with his Brave Sword, but it was blocked by Archfiend General's (please Google) Demonic Sword. This resulted in enormous shockwave that could be felt a few kilometers away.

Goten attempted to counter attack but he was blocked by the Weiss known as Archfiend Soldier. The two exchanged simultaneous attacks with their fist, thus blowing away Archfiend Soldier's upper right part of his Demonic body, but due to his Weiss physiques, it just regenerated like nothing. The Archfiend Soldier continued to occupy Goten, making the Saiyan unable to dodge the incoming stomp from the Archfiend Giant (please Google). Goten was able to catch the massive Demonic Leg with both his arms, but that leave him open for an attack from Archfiend Soldier…

But Goten was still able to block the attack with his knee. However, he didn't expect another huge Weiss, the Archfiend Commander (please Google), to fire a Demonic Beam against him. Goten then let go of the Archfiend Giant's foot to counter the Demonic Beam. But the Archfiend Giant included additional force on his leg, stomping Goten violently down to the ground.

"Goten…!" Trunks dashed towards the Archfiend Giant and attempted to slash the Giant's leg. But he was interrupted by Archfiend Cavalry and Archfiend General's respective weapons, before being attack by the Archfiend Commander with powerful demonic lighting. Peorth casted a divine Spell to protect Trunks from the sudden attack. However, this leave her open from a Demonic Beam aimed against her by a powerful Archfiend, the Imprisoned Queen Archfiend (please Google)...

Lind arrived on the last second to protect her using another Divine Spell. But much to Lind's surprise, the Demonic Beam she blocked as actually a Demonic Chain that wrapped her entire body courtesy of the Imprisoned Queen Archfiend. The Imprisoned Queen Archfiend then attempted to slam Lind down to the ground, but Peorth was able to cut the Demonic Chain with her plant-whip weapon similar to that of Yoko Kurama's.

Goten then entered Super Saiyan 3 to push the stomping foot of the Archfiend Giant against him upwards, shaking the ground along with his primal yell. Trunks also entered Super Saiyan 3 state while exchanging weaponry blows with Archfiend General and Archfiend Cavalry. The two then maneuvered themselves and aimed a properly timed ki blast with planet-vaporizing potency but with island-range AOE towards their respective Archfiend opponents, disintegrating them down to their last cells before transforming into black miasma… thus allowing them to regenerate once again from nothing.

Goten and Trunks then felt a powerful slashing wind aimed against them so they immediately dashed away from the range of attack. And it came from another powerful Archfiend Weiss, the Terrorking Archfiend (please Google), who swung his Demonic Sword in its attempt to bisect the two Saiyans. It was then that the two Saiyans, along with Peorth and Lind, saw a mountain-sized Archfiend with overwhelming power materializing out of nowhere…

"The Lord of Horror, Archfiend Emperor…" Lind muttered with mix of awe and intimidation. They've been fighting nonstop since they arrived, and against powerful Weiss to boot. But they never expected to see such gathering of huge numbers of powerful Weiss fighting together against them…

This force was more than enough for them to realize that Vintage actually was planning… to take down even Valhala…

"We never fought like this even on our own World… isn't we, Trunks?" Goten asked his best friend, both of them now have ragged breathing.

They then saw how the Archfiend Weiss and the now fully recovered Dark World Weiss along with the entire Army of Weiss regrouping together, preparing to attack them simultaneously…

"Unless we were able to seal them away… then we won't be able to properly beat them…!" Trunks gritted his teeth.

"And the Jupiter Sisters along with the Chosen Child were the only ones who have the appropriate sealing power and ability to seal all these Weiss for good…!" Peorth yelled as she looked towards the light where the Goddesses were still trying to revive Naruto…

* * *

><p>Haqua and Keiichi saw that despite being able to casually beat down that powerful army of Weiss, it still won't be enough for the two Saiyans and the Valkyrie duo to defeat them unless they were sealed properly. And with Jupiter Sisters occupied on reviving Naruto, then there won't be anyone among them who can seal those Weiss… and that's what made this battle such a difficult situation…<p>

"If only I don't need to maintain this worldwide Fuzetsu… then I would've joined them in battle!" Haqua muttered while she and Keiichi was being protected by both Raizen and Whis.

"That's your role. If it wasn't because of your Fuzetsu, then the world would have been destroyed several times over just with this battle alone." Keiichi reasoned to Haqua. This is one of those few times that he actually felt powerless. Well, he really is indeed powerless in front of this war against Vintage…

"…!" Whis, Raizen, Haqua, Keiichi, Goten, Trunks, Peorth and Lind then felt a warm light coming from the direction where the Goddesses were trying to revive the Chosen Child…

The magic circle that were casted by the combined powers of the Tanemakaicho and the Goddesses emitted huge amounts of divine light… creating of light that reached the atmosphere itself… creating enormous amount of gust that blew away the Goddesses out of the Divine Magic Circle…

Skuld immediately recovered herself from being blown away, then looked towards the pillar of light while the Tanemakaicho levitated a few meters away from it, wondering what happened. After all, the Shinobi that they were trying to revive was still within that pillar of light. Belldandy and Urd ran towards Skuld while the Jupiter Sisters did the same…

"Once this pillar of light from our spell disappears, it is then that we'll see if we were able to successfully recover his mind of not… and if he do woke up, we'll see if he's still the same person that everyone of you know… or not…" Tanemakaicho Anzasu said in neutral expression, enough for even Whis and Raizen to hear.

Skuld and the Jupiter Sisters then looked towards each other, then nodded. They've already seen a lot about him… his past… his ideals… his heart… That's why they exactly knew how it will end up once this pillar of light disappears…

Keiichi rushed towards Belldandy in worry for his partner.

"Bell?! What happened? Are you alright?" Keiichi asked his Goddess partner.

"I'm fine. Same goes for everyone." Belldandy replied with a soft smile.

"How about Naruto? What's happening to him inside that pillar of light?" Keiichi immediately asked.

"His heart…" Urd said with a small smile while also looking towards the now disappearing pillar of light. "Naruto's heart… is too big… that's why all we need to do is to believe in him… that'll be more than enough…" Belldandy and the other Goddesses once again nodded to each other, as if mutually understanding what's going on thru their minds right now…

Keiichi and Haqua wondered what Urd and the Goddesses were currently thinking about… looking towards them in confusion…

The pillar of light slowly disperses from the atmosphere… disappearing from above downwards… and after a few more seconds, the disappearing light displayed the silhouette of the person that they've been waiting to be awakened… the blonde Shinobi who have endured a lot… yet continued to persevere with a smile on his face… the person who made a difference from his own world…

…Uzumaki Naruto… the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato…

"Naruto…" Skuld muttered after the light disappeared…

Naruto now stood in the middle of the disappearing Magic Circle… Everything on his appearance still was the same… his spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks hidden within his Kakashi-mask, Konoha forehead protector, black and orange jumpsuit topped with Jounin vest, red haori with black flaming design on the hemline, Shinobi sandals, palmless and fingerless Shinobi gloves that displayed his sun and moon mark on both his palms.

However, he now donned a white cape on top of his Sage red haori with also the same flaming design on the hemline, with kanji that can be read as Rikudo Shinobi written vertically down the back similar to Minato's. (Technically, the same cape Naruto wore as the 7th Hokage on the Manga). And most of all, he displayed a resolute expression, as if implying his maturity as the successor of the Six Paths power…

"Who are you…?" Raizen was the first one to spoke after feeling Naruto's different presence…

"Take a guess, Raizen-old man." Naruto simply grinned towards the former Mazoku King.

"That's Naruto for you." Keiichi smirked, because despite Naruto's seemingly maturity, he'll be the same old Naruto.

Naruto then sensed the feeling within his entire body… as he can feel overflowing power all over himself. He felt like a newborn child despite still possessing the same physiques that he used to before he was knocked out by the Ultimate Circle of Warding…

"Naruto… is it just me… or I feel like here's something different than before about you…" Whis voiced his inquiry towards the Six Paths successor.

"Yeah. I'm finding it even mysterious myself…" Naruto muttered while looking at the sun and moon mark on his right and left palm respectively. "…because right now, I feel like I can change everything…"

He then looked towards the Norse Goddesses and the Jupiter Sisters… He then gave a reassuring, sincere smile, different from his usual goofy, confident ones.

"Thank you…" He said, making the girls respond with a smile and a little blush. "…I know there are a lot of things that we need to talk about… but for now…"

He then looked towards the army of Weiss around them…

"…there's a huge mess that we should clean up…" Naruto muttered as he stepped forward towards the battlefield…

"Hai…" Skuld and the Jupiter Sisters replied as they also channeled their Goddess powers to start doing what they need to do since the very beginning…

"Well then… let's go… everyone-ttebayo!" Naruto roared as he flexed his fists while glaring against the entire army of Weiss…

At last… the Shinobi of the Six Paths… will now grace the battlefield…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

And done! Wow, I didn't expect this Chapter to be this long. Well, it's alright. Because due to preparations on my upcoming wedding that will happen three weeks from now, I think I'll be posting the next Chapter later than before. But I'll still try to update as soon as possible…

And to think that the next time that I'll be posting a new Chapter… that I'll be a kept man…

Haha. Anyways, some pointers for the Chapter…

*All of Kaguya's bone jutsus were derived from Kimamaro's Shikotsumyaku Kekkai Genkai. The only difference is that Kaguya's bone structure jutsus were more powerful and possess the one-shot-one-kill powers of her Ash-Killing Bones.

*Naruto can project weapons thru Gudou Dama. And as a Type-Moon fan, I'll be using some weapons from Fate Series as weaponry projections from Gudou Dama of this fic, same on how I make Naruto projected Kanshou and Byakuya thru Gudou Dama on this Chapter.

*The 'crystal' part of this Chapter was inspired from Naruto Shippuden Opening 18 – Line by Sukima Switch. That's my favorite Naruto OP. I love the symbolism that the said opening indicates. Because for me, the crystal shown in the opening have many variations depending on the individual Shinobi who's trying to grab it. It can be their dreams, their will, their wish, or even the future itself. I just love the concept so I use that on this fic.

*The concept of showing the Shinobi World's actual history to the Goddesses was inspired by Naruto Shippuden ED Song 33 – Kotoba No Iranai Yakusoku by Sana. The ED Song was dedicated to Madara's point of view that led him to his twisted Moon Eye Plan.

*The 'They saw hell.' line was derived from Fate/Stay Night UBW 2015 adaptation when Shirou was reflecting on his ideals while fighting against Archer. When Shirou saw Archer's past… he muttered multiple times… 'I saw hell.' That's the reason itself why I inserted the Last Stardust theme during the Crystal segment of this Chapter.

*Kaguya will reside within Naruto similar to that of the Juubi and the Bijuus. However, her power cannot be accessed easily since their Chakra hasn't melded properly yet. Rather, Kaguya opt not to meld their Chakra yet. Because Kaguya is afraid that Vintage will target Naruto since he possess the same power that she had from her past.

*Ichigo's base here on this fic has the same power of his Dangai self. He also had mastery on all Shinigami arts and spells. He also can use all his hybrid abilities as parts of his power-ups. And with him being Yhwach's descendant and also possible connection with the Spirit King from his own world, he is also a god material like Naruto. Because it will be unfair if Naruto is the only one who have BS powers on this fic.

*Yubel's Hidan-like abilities used against Gohan on this Chapter was actu7ally derived from his own Yu-Gi-Oh card effect. Please Google that for clarification and better understanding of my reason. Thanks.

Alright! Thank you guys! Please leave your beautiful reviews for additional motivation. If you have any other questions, please ask me thru reviews.

Till next month… or possibly next year… no, just next month… the next Chapter will be my Christmas gift for all of you guys.

And also, let's pray for France, and for those who have suffered from unnecessary violence around the world.

Thanks and have a great one, everyone! Reviews of acknowledgement will be highly appreciated! No bashing please.


	33. Chapter 33 - Planetary Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

Alright! Hello guys! Finally, a new Chapter! You see, I had the busiest schedule of my entire life this past month since right after I post the previous Chapter, I lost all my free time due to wedding preparations. In fact, I just tied the knot with my wife last Saturday… and that day was probably one of the happiest days of my life…

But even so, despite my busy schedule being an employee and now as a husband, I still tried to continue writing this fic because like what I've said before from previous Chapters, writing this fic is my stress reliever. That's why even on those small ten minutes before going to sleep, for me to temporarily forget all my worries about the wedding, and also to make me feel sleepy, with the consent of my fiancé and now my wife, I was able to write this Chapter as my Christmas gift for you guys who continuously support me and this fic.

Now then… for review responses…

**RainbowsofLaughs: **Thanks for noticing the grammar mistakes. English is not my first language, but I'm trying to learn. As for Naruto's denseness, well, that's just how I want it to be on this fic without making him an OOC. Thank you for congratulating me for my upcoming wedding sir!

**frankieu: **Yeah. That's how I intended to use Black Zetsu on this fic since the very beginning. Haha. Thank you!

**HitmaN007: **Yeah. I finally am a kept man after all the tiring preparations and such. I just wed last Saturday. Thanks for the greeting, my friend. I also wanted to have you and also everyone who always supported me for this fic to be present on my wedding day. Well, the world is big, and we can't do anything about it. But still, thanks for your reviews, as always. Your reviews always motivated me to continue writing this fic. ^_^

**rakudaikenshi: **Hello Yami no Zero-san! It seemed you took a critical blow from the previous cliffhanger. Haha. Thank you for your review sir!

**LeoPK: **Hehe. You also fell under the Genjutsu of Cliffhanger no Jutsu. Thank you for congratulating me regarding my wedding, and also for leaving your reviews sir. I appreciate it very much.

**Syareoo: **Thank you for always supporting me, my friend. I'll do my best to continue meeting your expectations for this story sir!

**elmorkyakhan: **Thank you for your review my friend. I'm glad that you liked it!

**Ghost024:** Well, thanking you for your reviews is just my way of appreciating leaving your review for this fic. Because that's the only way I know on how I can express my gratitude for you, my friend. As for the Naruto-themed wedding, while my cousins and friends do support the Naruto franchise, my wife don't know much about Naruto, or the entire Animeverse itself. So I don't know if she'll allow that wedding theme even if I have enough money and resources to do so. Haha. As for the monthly calendar name, I don't know why. Maybe it's just a worldwide custom, and the world will only accept changing its name if we will have a unified world government ala One Piece. But I doubt it will happen. Haha.

**R-king 93: **Yeah. It's a clear evildoer. Haha. Thanks!

**Hikari no Kuro Kiba: **Hello sir! I'm glad you liked the previous Chapter. And also thanks for congratulating me for my wedding. I hope I could invite you personally, but we're in distant parts of the planet. As for the Weiss' name, I'll try to change that part. I know it is quite annoying to look for their appearance. That's why I apologize for that sir. Thanks!

**randynyema: **Wha…?! Why hate me?! What did I do to deserve hating me?! Haha. Yeah. Another victim of the Cliffhanger no jutsu. Hello my friend! That's why I hope you didn't mean hating me because of doing cliffhangers. Thank you.

**kazutoxx123:** Hello sir! I'm glad that you liked the current development on this fic. Thank you for your review!

**agitofang666: **Hello sir! I apologize for replying late for your message. I'm quite busy and I can only log into the Fanfiction account every time I post a new Chapter. I'll respond to your PM after I post this Chapter. Thank you!

**Eaglestorm27:** I'm glad that you liked how I introduced the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan introduction. I always wanted to introduce that transformation on its most appropriate way possible, especially now that we already have a rough overview of Naruto's true power. As for Gogeta… we'll see about that some other time. As for Whis power-level, he's quite broken on his own right. So I can't just provide an accurate information for his true power unless DB Super will give additional feats for him.  
>Superman has a lot of room for power-up. After all, he can just sun dip on the sun to acquire powers rivaling his New 52 counterpart, or sun-dip on the blue star to acquire his Pre-Crisis power. As for Yusuke, I already have an idea on how I can power him up. As for Ichigo, he still have a lot of ace up in sleeve and the powers that were being revealed in Bleach Manga right now will give me additional source material for it.<br>Naruto's power right now isn't about his power level, but about his hax abilities. Sometime soon, he will acquire power level comparable to the Saiyan Gods. But for now, I'll focus on his hax abilities from his Six Paths powers and Doujutsus. As for Kuroi Kaguya, she'll appear soon… on the next few Chapters. Thank you sir!

**SpeedyLaserDude: **Thanks for congratulating me regarding the wedding. I just wed last Saturday. That's hectic, but fulfilling at the same time. Balancing my hobby with my priorities is tough. But all that it takes is discipline. Thank you sir!

**Otsutsuki no Yami: **Uzumaki means Whirpool, Namikaze means Wind Wave. He's not selling anything about himself if you'll look at it like that. It's more like the world not knowing who Batman is despite the fact that he always exists within Gotham with high tech equipments for crime fighting that only a multi-billionaire can produce. Shinobi from Naruto world always screams the name of their jutsu. I'm just doing the same, my friend. Thanks for the review.

**LordGhostStriker: **Haha. I'm glad that you didn't manage to fall off the cliff. I'm glad that you're rock climbing gear came handily. My bad. Haha. Thank you!

**Eddyonline: **I'm glad that you were able to feel the emotion that I always wanted to portray on the first Chapter of this fic. And I hope that you'll continue reading this fic up to the latest Chapter. Thank you sir!

**Maelstorm of Swirling Tides: **Thanks for congratulating me for the wedding, my friend! I'm glad that you liked Naruto and Kaguya's conversation. I just compiled all the best Naruto Manga quotes for that conversation. As for the FTXover, I still don't have a complete established plot about it. I don't know if it will be as ambitious as this fic, but we'll see about it. Thank you.

**BoggyGReaper:** Haha. I love your punchline sir! I also hated having to wait for another month to finish writing another Chapter. However, I'm glad that you liked this fic. I hope I can always continue to meet your expectations. Thank you!

**doraemax: **Hello sir! To answer your first question: The battles are happening within the Fuzetsu that was casted from Chapter 29. Everything that's happening on Fuzetsu won't reflect on real world. That's why the League don't know anything about it yet. 2nd question: The Supreme Heavenly King still was yet to make an appearance, but he's already mentioned on some Chapters as the Daitenkaicho. 3rd question: The Goddess girls will fight… soon. Haha. 4th question: I also don't know. I just kept all of Naruto's power-up inside my head without writing down a stat sheet for it. Haha.  
>As for our little discussion, I understand your point, but I don't understand how can I put it in Naruto's character for this fic. Do you have any idea or suggestion on how can I possibly do it? I am welcome for ideas sir. Thank you!<p>

**kenniy:** Haha. I apologize for being the victim of Cliffhanger no Jutsu. Thank you for writing review for this fic. I do appreciate it! Yeah. Now that I'm one week in married life, I really am having trouble finding time for writing this fic. But my wife quite understands. She allowed me to continue writing fics 10 minutes before going to sleep… right after I do a back massage for her. Haha. Thank you sir!

**Dragonblaze66: **Yep. That was mentioned several times all over the Chapter sir.

**dragon god slayer natsu: **You'll find out once you caught up with the latest Chapters sir. Thank you.

**Guest: **I can't give Naruto Ea, however, one of the Sword of Nunoboku's signature techniques will have an Ea-Enuma Elish-like ability. Thank you.

**Capturinggod200: **Hello sir! It's been a while. Thank you for leaving your review once again. I'm glad that you liked the previous Chapter. Thank you so much! This Chapter will be my advance Holiday gift for you and the other readers and supporters of this fic.

**destructo008: **Hello sir! I'm glad that you liked the premise and setting of this fic. I tried to make it as ambitious as possible. I hope I can continue meeting your expectations for this fic. Thank you so much!

**DivaAkashiya: **I'm glad that you liked this fic. Just one request. For promotion of my fic, please include the full title of my fic and also my pen name YugiXtian when you mention the credits if you will really use the idea mentioned above on this fic. I'll be looking forward to that fic of yours, my friend. Thank you.

**Guest: **Naruto can enter other dimensions so we can include other anime on this fic. But that is, if the plot requires for it to happen. That's why we can include a lot of other anime on this fic if the plot tells a need for it. Thank you for your reviews sir!

**Frank: **Yep, the Planetary Rasenshuriken was already in the list of Naruto's jutsu, but in a much grander scale. I'll actually name it as Chou Oodama: Bijuu Dama Wakusei Rasenshuriken _(Ultra Big Ball: Tailed Beast Bomb Planetary Rasenshuriken)_. It will be more like gigantic Charged Bijuu Dama Rasenshuirken with several Oodama Rasenshuriken revolving around it with possible additional Elemental Natures. Thank you.

**Frank: **Well, the Shadow Clone variation you mentioned is a great jutsu however, with Naruto being as powerful as he is now, I doubt he will depend that much on Shadow Clones. It will still be one of his signature jutsus for his combination attacks and strategies. Thank you!

**kair0001: **Hello sir! No worries! I won't give up and I will never abandon this fic until the end of its story. Even if writing this fic is just my past time, I can say that finishing this fic will be my priority, because I want thisfic, despite using characters from other Manga/Anime, to become the very proof of my love for Anime and Manga. Thank you!

**Frank: **As for Kekkai Genkai, I'll personally choose Ice – Wind and Water Element Manipulation. Wind gave you the potential to learn to Fly. Water Manipulation for versatility, Ice will allow you to project anything physically. Thanks.

**Nickjames2001: **I'm glad that I was able to portray the emotions I intend to display on the first Chapter. Thank you for your acknowledgement sir!

**Jiraiya The Sanin: **Thank you for acknowledging the story sir. I'm glad that you liked it!

**Chaos S. Cosmos: **Yeah. I'm glad that you also fell for the Cliffhanger no Jutsu. Haha. I'm glad that you liked the last Chapter. That Chapter gave me a lot of headache, especially during the character interaction parts. To answer your questions… 1st question: Were still around halfway of this fic's story. So I still don't know the full estimate for how many more Chapters I need to write for it. 2nd question: I still haven't completed the plot for Fairy Tail X Over, so I don't know how the FT fix will proceed, and it there'll be a next fic after that. Thank you for acknowledging the fic sir, and also, for congratulating me for the wedding. I really do appreciate it!

**JangCrome, Kinunatzs, Frank, Abhiraj, RoyalTwinFangs, naruto, telcapo07, Guest, Daniel768, Guest, Guest, Guest, joe, bushido, Frank, Abel colchado, grimreaper40045, Saitama23, Beni Arashi, Mike: **As always, thank you for dropping your reviews sir! That really meant a lot, especially for motivation for continuing writing this fic. Thank you!

Alright then, here comes Chapter 33!

**_(From here, anything that might happen on this Chapter is entirely my personal point of view on how things will turn out. The Characters on this fic are a lot more powerful than their Manga counterparts respectively. Whatever happens on this Chapter is my view on how fights will turn out using the current powers that they have on this fic, but that doesn't mean that the results will be the same if the characters from their manga counterpart met and battle. So please don't bash me on this. Thank you!)_**

**_(Also, you might notice some plot hole or some things that I haven't covered up on the past and latest Chapters. However, rest assured that I will cover it up on the next Chapters. Since I can only write specific amounts of the story per Chapter. And also please check the Author's Note section during the end of the Chapter for some clarifications. Thank you.)_**

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM HOW I MERGE THEIR VERSES INTO ONE STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Chronicles Chapter 33 – Planetary Battlefield<strong>

Whis' Reality Marble…

"…!" Goku, Vegetta, and Beerus then looked towards no specific direction after sensing a powerful presence somewhere. Despite them fighting against the Demon Gods of Nifheim, they still felt that presence even within Whis' Reality Marble. Goku then looked towards Vegetta and gave his widest grin possible, while Vegetta simply closed his eyes and gave his signature smirk to his Saiyan rival. Beerus then gave an excited grin as he charged his godly ki, glaring towards the regrouped Demon Lords…

"That brat… so he's finally back…" Beerus muttered while the Saiyan Gods nodded.

* * *

><p>Gohan then also felt the presence despite technically being on an ethereal realm while having a hard fight with the Nightmare God Yubel.<p>

"It's about time…" Gohan said with a smirk despite his pained expression.

* * *

><p>"…!" The successor and predecessor duos of the Makai Realm then distanced from the Nifheim Generals after a series of exchange as they also sensed the development in the Human Realm…<p>

"Alright. At long last…" Yoko said with a collected behavior.

"That took long enough…" Hiei sighed, but gave a small smirk.

"You two seemed to believe that much on that kid despite him being Kaguya's descendant." Yomi said after seeing the reactions of the current Kings upon Naruto's awakening.

"You'll understand once you meet him personally." Yoko replied to his predecessor.

"Let's just hope that Raizen don't go in full paranoid mode now that the Chosen Child finally embraced Kaguya's Atavism." Mokuro said without removing her gaze from their opponents, the Nifheim Generals.

On the other hand, the former Arrancars felt alarmed after also sensing the newly awakened presence… since they already knew that the Chosen Child has the power needed to stop their plans.

"I can't believe that the Chosen brat was still able to recover after everything that happened!" Nnoitra said in angered expression.

"That kid… really is just like Kurosaki from back then…" Ulquiorra muttered while remembering his past battle with the former Substitute Shinigami. One part of their fight, he thought that he had already defeated Ichigo by blasting a hole on his chest, but the Substitute Shinigami just awakened a more powerful version of himself and beat him to submission… And that very same thing was happening right now on the Chosen Child's awakening… "…now I can say that the kid really is a shadow of Kurosaki's past…"

* * *

><p>"GETSUGA TENSHOU <em>(Moon Fang Heaven Piercer)<em>!"

"REIGAN _(Spirit Gun)_!"

Ichigo and Yusuke once again traded their respective signature attacks against each other in mid-air, creating an explosion that could easily vaporize the moon despite its island-size AOE. The shockwave from the impact made the two skidding backwards… and that instance was more than enough for them to feel the same awakening that everyone have also felt…

"So you're back and ready to kick some ass again, Naruto…" Yusuke smirked while lightly tapping his nose sideways with his right thumb.

"I knew that he'll come around sooner or later… just like on how I used to be…" Ichigo muttered with a dark grin, seeing the resemblance of his past self from the Shinobi.

"And now that he's back, along with his Sealing Abilities, it will only be a matter of time before we take down the hammer of judgment against you and your Demon army!" Yusuke smirked as he now tapped into the inner depths of his power, melding his Reiki and Youki. His aura then changed hue… allowing him to access his most powerful battle aura… the golden–colored Seikouki, while still having his body markings as a Mazoku.

"Impressive… but you're not the only one who can power-up at will…" Ichigo said as he placed his right hand in front of his face in grabbing position, equipping it with black Reiatsu. Ichigo then swiped away his right hand from his face, allowing him to wear his Hollow Mask and access his power as a Visored… "HOLLOWFICATION…!"

The new transformation between the two shook the entire region as their aura battled for supremacy despite being almost a kilometer in distance against each other…

"Let's do this, Strawberry-guy!" Yusuke yelled as he dashed in sub-relativistic speeds towards Ichigo.

"You'll regret calling me that, Mazoku bastard!" Ichigo also dashed towards Yusuke, making the two of them collide mid-way for another set of exchange…

* * *

><p>"So he's back!" Goten smirked towards Trunks after defending themselves and the Valkyries from a barrage of attacks from the combined force of Dark World Weiss and Archfiend Weiss.<p>

"Yeah. Now, we can finally stop holding back and fight at full power because we already have someone who can perform Sealing Techniques against these guys!" Trunks yelled in excited tone as he powered-up along with Goten, both in their Super Saiyan 3 form, creating mighty gust of winds as they do so.

"Belldandy, Skuld, Urd, Keiichi, and now even the two of you… seemed to believe so much to the Chosen Child…" Lind said in awe after seeing the golden flaming ki of the two Saiyans in front of them.

"…Just what kind of person he really is to acquire such trust from these uniquely powerful beings…?" Peorth muttered as well while looking towards the direction where the other Goddesses were located along with the newly awakened Naruto…

* * *

><p>Naruto then closed his eyes… feeling his surroundings… sensing every life force… gathering information... He then reopened his eyes after seemingly getting an overview of what's actually happening… making him somewhat glare towards the swarming army of Weiss around them…<p>

"I can feel it… everyone was fighting to protect me and my friends…" Naruto said with a small smile. He then looked towards the palm of his hands. The Sun and the Moon seal continued to emit enormous amounts of power from it… He can also feel the overflowing power within him… literally dwarfing his former full-powered form before he passed out even if he was currently on his base form…

"Is that really you...? Uzumaki…?" Haqua immediately asked. After all, she can feel that the already powerful Shinobi awakened a power beyond her imagination during the time that he was being revived by the Goddesses, as if he's already another person due to his new presence…

Naruto looked towards her with somewhat dumbfounded expression while the Norse and Jupiter Goddesses giggled on their own respective ways. This made even Keiichi tilt his head in wonder what is it all about.

"Of course it is me -ttebayo." Naruto replied, then looked towards Toushin Raizen who was glaring towards him.

"I can feel Kaguya's power and presence all over you… yet you're still the same idiot Ninja kid from before…" Raizen muttered in wary, thinking that Kaguya might have actually taken over Naruto's body.

"Hmm… Kaguya-baachan, huh?" Naruto muttered as he formed a fist with his right hand, then placed it the fist on his chest. "That's right. Kaguya-baachan's power is within me, but she wasn't controlling me." Naruto answered. This made Raizen to narrow his eyes towards Naruto.

"That's impossible…" Raizen released an overwhelming power in his attempt to intimidate the Shinobi.

"Think whatever you want, Raizen-old man. I am me, and that's it. If you want to deal with me being Baa-chan's descendant, then we'll settle that once this current crisis is over." Naruto then shrugged Raizen's attempt to intimidate him, then walked towards Whis.

"I know what you need…" Whis gave his usual smile towards Naruto. While Whis actually wasn't showing any reaction of surprise after feeling the Shinobi's presence, he was actually surprised after feeling the power that was awakened on this human child. After all, such power should be impossible to acquire for a being from a human race. Perhaps this might be the power that Beerus has dreamt about from before… a human child with immeasurable potential that even made a God of Destruction from another Universe got interested into… "…information, right?"

Naruto simply replied with a nod. Whis then tapped his staff into Naruto's head, then displayed the events that happened while he was in a coma-state.

"Daimakaicho-sama was trapped by a powerful spell from Vintage. And with the absence of the Daimakaicho's power, Vintage took over Nidheig in their attempt to destroy the Goddesses once and for all, but I was able to halt it at the cost of my own mind. Everyone then decided to play their own role while waiting for me and the Goddesses to return, ending up fighting against the entire faction of Vintage, including this army of Weiss in front of us…" Naruto narrated after acquiring all the information he needed from Whis.

"Absolutely right. As you can see, aside from me and Beerus-sama, only you and the Goddesses have the power to cast Sealing Techniques that can be used to stop these Weiss. But with me protecting the Goddesses and casting Reality Marble while Beerus-sama fighting against the Demon Lords along with Goku and Vegetta, and despite the fact that our sealing ability was limited to one target at a time, we won't have enough technique to end this war of attrition that was initiated by Vintage. We can just blow-up everything, however, we are not in our home Universe so the individual universal law forbids us on doing so." Whis explained towards Naruto. The Shinobi simply nodded in response.

"That means my Fuinjutsu is highly needed on this, huh?" He then sensed something that made him feel wary. "And what's this weird feeling that I am currently sensing?"

"Some kind of spell installed by Vintage on Nidheig… and it was currently affecting every place with miasma produced by those Weiss…" Whis explained. "And from what it seems, this spell program was being used to gather all data that they need for whatever reason Vintage had in their sleeves. And if the Gods are being affected by it, then this will cause a very serious problem for us in the later run."

"That's what I also realize just by sensing it…" The Shinobi narrowed his eyes. "So Nidheig must be purged and sterilized first before we can seal these Weiss…"

Whis nodded in response. Naruto then looked towards the Goddesses.

"You guys weren't able to seal all these Weiss because you're taking care of me…" Naruto said with a sad smile. "However, now that we are all prepared to counter-attack, let's give all these stupid Weiss what they are looking for. It's time to do what's needed to be done –ttebayo!"

"Yeah." Skuld answered on behalf of the other Goddesses, each of them gave him their own smile of respect and affection. Indeed, just like what Naruto have said before, there are a lot of things that they need to talk about, including the Jupiter Sisters that were right beside her. In fact, all of them were thinking the same. They saw a lot of things… most of them were even beyond whatever they could even imagine… however, they don't have the time to think about it right now. All that matters right now is to do what they need to do as Goddesses of Valhala…

In that instance, the Norse Goddesses became clad with a divine light, changing their current attire into that of their Goddess clothing (Belldandy, Skuld and Urd's usual attire as Goddesses on the Ah My Goddess OVA), complete with three pairs of wings, a halo above their head, and a staff on their right hand. This made the Tanemakaicho surprised, seeing how her beloved daughters seemed to power-up due to the power of their love to this young man… for Belldandy and Urd, as their younger brother… and for Skuld, as her object of affection…

"The power of the Goddesses was fueled by love… and that's how it always used to be… and this young man was able to charm my daughters, allowing them to awaken their true powers as Goddesses of Fate of the Norse Pantheon…" Tanemakaicho Anzasu smiled towards Naruto and her Goddess daughters. "I thought Keiichi will be the only fascinating human that charmed Belldandy, but now, I became more interested about this boy named Uzumaki Naruto…"

The Jupiter Goddesses hosts, on the other hand, just closed their eyes after feeling the power of the Norse Goddesses around them. Right now, they already knew why the power of the Goddesses that was sealed within them awakened after their encounter and all the time that they spent with Naruto. Their feelings for Naruto fueled the power of their respective Goddesses to be awakened within them, and this power itself became accessible for them especially after seeing and realizing how Naruto treasured each of them individually as his important friends…

With Naruto finally entering the battlefield, the Jupiter Sisters' hosts were now also trying to adapt on this newfound powers that they acquired thru the powers of the Goddesses within them… After all, as the Jupiter Sisters who are directly involved on the conflict between Vintage, they somewhat understand that their powers and roles were needed on the current situation…

"What's this feeling that's overflowing within me…?" Tenri muttered to herself as she along with her fellow Jupiter Sisters hosts continued to emit a potent divine power within them.

_"__Your own feelings and my own power finally started to resonate into one, Tenri." _Diana replied to Tenri. _"And now that that our own souls were melded, you can now use my own powers and knowledge as if it was your own."_

* * *

><p>"Do you mean… we technically became Goddesses by using your powers and knowledge?" Kanon inquired to her the Goddess within her.<p>

_"__That's right. Or rather, you're a human with the powers of a Goddess, just like on how Naruto has the power of the Tailed Beasts from his past within him."_ Apollo answered her host, still with her energetic expression.

* * *

><p>"I see… so right now, we can help Naruto on this current situation if we use your divine powers? Will it be alright for all of you?" Tsukiyo asked Vulcanus.<p>

_"__Don't worry, Tsukiyo. Our divine powers are meant to seal darkness and evil. While you might be using my Goddess power to help Naruto, you're also actually using the Goddess powers in order to fight these Weiss while doing so. It's like hitting two birds in one stone…" _Vulcanus replied calmly.

* * *

><p>"That's right. Even without us knowing, Naruto-san was always fighting, trying to protect us. Now that we can use this Goddess powers, I think we might be able to understand Naruto's feelings much better, and also fight together along with him…" Yui said with a sad smile.<p>

_"__Right. We might need his power, but he also needs our support. He acted as the medium that gathered us sisters right now despite the predicament that happened to us in the past… and even until now, he's out there, fighting for our sake." _Mars mutually agreed with Yui's feelings for Naruto.

* * *

><p>"He tried to understand our pain, because he already had experienced his own share of pain… a pain that's more than we could ever think of…" Shiori said with closed eyes while remembering what they saw within Naruto's memories.<p>

_"__Hai… Uzumaki-san's true power… is being able to understand other people's feelings… and change them for the better…"_ Minerva replied to her host.

* * *

><p>"That's why, Mel, we need to give our best to support him right now. Please guide me on using your powers so I can help you, and support that idiot Uzumaki." Ayumi said with concerned, affectionate smile.<p>

_"__As you wish, Ayumi… I'm glad that you're finally honest to your true feelings…" _Mercurius replied in an elder-sister like way to her host.

Realizing their own feelings… the girls and their respective Goddesses within them held hands on their mindscape… then… with their heart and feelings resonating perfectly with one another…

"Diana…" Tenri Ayukawa said as she closed her eyes…

"Apollo…" Kanon Nakagawa muttered…

"Vulcanus…" Tsukiyo Kujo also said…

"Mars…" Yui Goido also closed her eyes…

"Minerva…" Shiori Shiomiya said with all her feelings…

"Mercurius…" Ayumi Takahara smiled softly while muttering her Goddess' name…

_"__Hai…"_ The Jupiter Goddesses simultaneously replied to their respective hosts upon hearing their name. As if they were sharing the same feelings as that of their hosts, the Goddess Sisters and their female human hosts' spirit and soul meld together, allowing the power and knowledge of the Jupiter Goddesses to meld with the human hosts' physical body... similar to the melded Chakra between a Bijuu and its Jinchuuriki…

The Jupiter Girls then became clad with divine light similar to that of the Norse Goddesses. As the divine light disappears after a few seconds, each of the Jupiter Girls' attire now became similar to that of a magical girl with most of their clothing colored with the dominant hue similar to that of their respective Goddesses attribute (imagine the appearance of Kanon Nakagawa as Magical Star Kanon 100% in Manga, I repeat, Manga. Please Google it if needed.) The girls also donned an elegant cape (similar to girls of Magic Knight Rayearth's cape), and halo above their head, and also three pairs of ethereal wings behind them. And each of them was equipped with different weapons and equipment corresponding to their respective Goddesses' powers and abilities…

"Wow…" Naruto and Keiichi muttered in unison upon seeing the transformed Goddess girls, all of them clad with overflowing divine might. The girls then smiled towards Naruto with a hint of blush on their cheeks, while Naruto just grinned while scratching the back of his head. Not knowing what to say, he muttered something thoughtlessly… "…all of you look so beautiful right now…"

In that instance, the Skuld and the Jupiter Girls' head popped out some steam above their head as they blush rather comically. They were about to retort due to embarrassment, but…

"Let's do this… everyone…" Naruto smiled gently towards them. All of them nodded in their own respective ways, then looked towards the army of Weiss around them as they were still within the Fuzetsu casted by Haqua…

The Goddesses then started releasing their divine powers… preparing to execute what they need to do since the very beginning…

Tanemakaicho Anzasu, on the other hand, reappeared right beside Whis who's standing a few meters away from Raizen.

"Gods from different Universes… Goddesses from different Pantheons… Beings from different Ethereal Realms… now fighting together for one common goal… all of these became technically possible… because of the Chosen Child… huh?" Anzasu muttered right beside Whis.

"Yes. Kinda mysterious, but that's how it was happening right now…" Whis simply replied. "This Alliance was created to protect the Equilibrium between all Realities. However…"

Naruto then released enormous amount of Six Paths Chakra as he disappeared where he was currently standing while the Goddesses also prepared to use their powers on their own respective ways…

"…it seemed to me that this Alliance itself might trigger a much worse strife on the very Equilibrium that we need to protect… since we are beings that shouldn't have met under any normal circumstances possible…" Whis finished his statement with a serious tone.

"I know… believe me, I know…" Tanemakaicho also replied with a serious expression, enough for Raizen and Haqua to hear. Raizen glared towards the two, while Haqua got wary after hearing the conversation between the two powerful deities.

"Just what did they meant with that…?" Haqua muttered with conflicted feelings…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Justice League's headquarters… the Watchtower…<p>

The space and time was frozen in the material world due to the Fuzetsu _(Seal of Suppression)_ that was casted by Vintage thru the power of Nidheig. Thus the entire physical realm doesn't have information and idea about the scale of everything that's happening within the planetary Fuzetsu right now. After all, the Fuzetsu casted in real world until the moment when it was dispelled can't even be called as a fraction of a second, because it was nothing but a simple, unnoticeable space-time quake that will be absorbed by the dimension rift to contain any possible damage within the space-time continuum.

That's why even the all-powerful Justice League was technically oblivious about the massive battle that was happening since they were also literally frozen as part of the reality. Only those who have powers and attachment to the ethereal realms, or people with high spiritual awareness, can feel and notice the true effect of Fuzetsu…

And while the Justice League was frozen in the Fuzetsu space, a bright light in shape of an Egyptian Cross appeared out of nowhere right within the Watchtower where the Justice League was seemingly meeting on their own Conference Room before the Fuzetsu phenomenon commenced. And from that magical light appeared a man clad in golden mask and cape while donning blue tights all over his body. He then casted a mysterious spell to the 7 frozen members of the Justice League, plus Supergirl and Batgirl whom both were also with them during that time, making them became clad with the same golden power as that of the masked man. And in that instance… the League members was able to move within the distorted space casted by the Nidheig…

"Whoa… What the…?" The Flash was the first one to retort as he and the rest of the League looked around in wary after seeing the red-colored dimension where they currently were…

"We were just talking just right now, and now we found ourselves here in this red dimension?" Supergirl also said in surprise. They then saw the levitating mysterious man with the golden mask near Superman and Wonder Woman…

"Dr. Fate…" Batman narrowed his eyes towards the golden sorcerer. And without any hesitation… "What's going on…?"

"We are currently within the Fuzetsu… a powerful spell that froze the entire material realm without literally affecting the normal flow of time. And right now, within this frozen space, something big was actually happening. And with the fate of the world depending on it, I believe that it was necessary for all of you to know what's going on…" Dr. Fate replied in all seriousness.

Dr. Fate then casted a spell thru his Egyptian cross-shaped staff that displayed the swarm of Weiss roaming all over the planet towards a certain specific location. The image got the League surprised after seeing thousands of Demons actually surfaced on the world, and with only two Saiyans and two angel-like beings clad with divine light fighting against them on one side while two other beings fighting on the other side. They seemed to be protecting other beings that were also clad in divine light with face and appearance that cannot be identified by mortal eyes.

"One of those warriors… was the being called Raizen, and the other two were the younger Saiyans from the battle against Hades…" Superman muttered with serious expression. Just what are those beings clad in divine light that they were currently protecting right now?"

"They are the Goddesses from Valhala." Dr. Fate spoke, once again surprising the League members after hearing the revelation. "Their appearance can only be perceived by those who were Chosen by those Goddesses themselves. So there is no way that we can determine who they really were or what's their purpose on being there despite their status of being Goddesses."

The term 'Goddesses' greatly surprised the Justice League. After all, that alone was more than enough for them to realize how serious the current situation really was.

"And from what it seems, the entire Army of Demons is aiming to attack them. Can those few beings really protect those Goddesses?" Batgirl asked.

"But the more important question here, is that why was all of these things happening right now? Why under this Fuzetsu thing?" Green Lantern butt in before Dr. Fate can answer Batgirl's question.

"Even I don't know anything about that." Dr. Fate muttered. "All that I know is that all the major ethereal planes, including Makai, Nifheim and Valhala are involved on this battle. And the only one who can answer our questions…" Fate then zoomed the image projection to display the familiar powerful Ninja for all of them…

"The Shinobi… is also involved in this?" Wonder Woman said in surprise.

"Of course he is. After all, among all of us here, he is the one who's deeply involved in all these conflict against Demons…" Hawkgirl theorized on her own.

"But where are the other Saiyans and the Makai Kings?" The Martian asked emotionlessly.

"They are possibly fighting their own battles somewhere, but those battles definitely also have something to do with all this crisis in the material realm." Dr. Fate answered. "I am just here to inform all of you about what's happening. This battle itself is the main reason why the Shinobi, those Kings and the Saiyans unite themselves as a single Alliance. While the Justice League protects the world thru light, that Alliance does the same thru the shadows. After seeing all of these, what do you intend to do, Justice League?"

The League then looked towards each other, as if coming up with the same mutual answer.

"That Shinobi… he really is a serious pain to deal with. Now that he's not just dealing with Demons, but also Goddesses, we can't just let this slide." Batman muttered as he head towards the Javelin.

"Fate, we'll going on that battlefield, whether the Shinobi likes it or not…" Superman said as he followed the Batman along with the rest of the Justice League. "Please do us a favor and use your Magic to run the Javelin."

"And I'm doing all of these without any word of thanks?" Dr. Fate sighed as he also followed the League inside the Javelin…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto then reappeared a few kilometers away from where the Goddesses currently were, technically right in the middle of Weiss Army that was approaching him. That was more than enough for him to realize that his speed right now, even with that single movement, was way beyond his speed even while in Kurama Sennin Mode before acquiring his new power-ups from the Six Paths family.<p>

The Weiss somewhat got startled after realizing that the Shinobi appeared out of nowhere, right in the middle of their huge platoon. However, each of them smirked maliciously, as if thinking that the prey in front of them will be defeated in a matter of seconds, especially knowing that each of them possessed powers surpassed the powers of the other revived Weiss from before. With Capture Level that can be scaled to around 5000, these powerful Weiss decided to attack Naruto with all their might…

Naruto however just closed his eyes. Sensing that Goten and Trunks along with the two unknown Goddess duo fighting together with them to protect the Goddesses on the other side, and with Whis and Raizen seemingly fighting on this side before he woke up, he nodded to himself, as if thinking of what he needs to do…

'I guess for now, I need to determine the current level of my power in base… so I can adjust my fighting style here in real world against these Weiss…' Naruto muttered.

_'__Right.' _The Chakra Goddess, Otsutsuki Kaguya, spoke within his mindscape._ 'Take advantage of this current Fuzetsu'd space to measure your current level of power if you don't want to destroy this world carelessly. Because even with my power still not melding with your own, you're already capable of such feats that it's not even funny.'_

'Yeah… Baa-chan.' Naruto nodded. 'I know you wanted to talk with Raizen-old man. But we'll need to clean up this mess first…'

_'__I know. And it's alright. For now, show Vintage your new power… my young descendant…' _Kaguya muttered in mild tone.

"Ossu!" Naruto then pulled his right hand, then aimed to punch the nearest, Capture Level 5025 Weiss… The Wicked Dreadroot (from YuGiOh)… The Wicked Dreadroot, a being about the size of Madara's Perfect Susanoo, then also aimed to punch Naruto. However, the expected collision of fists didn't come, as Naruto released his punch in light-speed motion that even surprised Naruto himself. The Shinobi's punch shattered the Wicked Dreadroots' entire arm along with its right upper torso that was aimed to attack the Shinobi. And the impact of the Shinobi's punch even gave enormous shockwave that sent the other high-level Weiss skidding backwards.

Naruto looked towards his fist in surprised expression. All he did was punch casually, but it created such impact against a formidable being along with the landscape around him. His casual punch on his current base form right now have the same power as that of the punch that he used to make when he gathered Rikudo-level Chakra on his fist to beat down Lord Superman (from Chapter 27). That's why…

'Good thing that I've been fighting against a Weiss…' he thought after seeing The Wicked Dreadsroot regenerating thru his Weiss physiques. '…but I still can't believe that my physical parameters have grown this much even without tapping into any power-ups… I definitely need to adjust my strength or else…'

He then shut his eyes close, as if sensing his over-all growth in terms of strength and power. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes, as if finally able to do the appropriate adjustments, only to see another powerful Weiss with Capture Level 5045, the Wicked Eraser (also from YuGiOh), charging a powerful attack against him…

Naruto then casted a regular-sized Rasengan _(Spiral Sphere)_ on his right hand… The Wicked Eraser then fired his charged Demonic Beam towards Naruto. The Shinobi didn't attempt to dodge the incoming attack, but instead slammed the Rasengan right towards the incoming Demonic Beam. And as expected, despite the potency of the Demonic Beam, the Rasengan was able to overpower the Demonic Beam without much effort. This made Naruto to realize that the power and potency of his Chakra really have grown despite the fact that was yet to access his awakened Six Paths power and all his other power-ups...

Naruto then pushed the Rasengan further, then fired it in a beam-like fashion towards The Wicked Eraser. The Demonic Beam of the Wicked Eraser got shattered in multiple directions as the beam-Rasengan flashed in enormous speed, shattering the upper body of the Wicked Eraser upon impact (Naruto can fire Rasengan as a beam. It was the last Rasengan that Naruto created before he and Hinata do their first kiss on The Last: Naruto the Movie).

"Whoa…" Naruto muttered in surprise after seeing how his beam-Rasengan was able to create a major curving-trench on its path before landing the attack on the Wicked Eraser. But before he could even contemplate on the current power of his Chakra, he sensed the Capture Level 5389 Weiss, the Wicked Avatar (from YuGiOh) shape-shifting itself to transform in the form of a Five-Headed Dragon (Five God Dragon from YuGiOh). The transformed Wicked Avatar then charged Demonic Dragon Roar while the now completely regenerated The Wicked Dreadroot now rushing towards Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, then disappeared right where he was currently standing, leaving a 5-meter wide crater on his wake. He then reappeared right behind the charging Wicked Dreadroot, grabbed its Demonic Tail, spun it in 360 degree and threw the Weiss towards the Five-Headed Dragon transformed-Wicked Avatar. The two powerful Demons' body collided before the Wicked Avatar could even fire its Demonic Dragon Roar, sending them skidding backwards despite their enormous size...

Naruto then once again charged another Rasengan on the same regular size as that of before. He then threw it like that of a Rasenshuriken towards the two collided gigantic Demons (in similar fashion on how Boruto use his Vanishing Rasengan in Boruto the Movie). The thrown Rasengan also created a massive trench that shattered the other weaker Weiss on its track before hitting the two Demons, shattering their bodies into miasma before the thrown Rasengan landed on the mountain outside of the battlefield, then exploded in the same fashion as that of the cone-shaped Bijuu Dama of Obito's Juubi…

"Amazing… even the density and potency of my Chakra, still without tapping into my Six Paths power… had evolve this much…?! And all of these… while I am in base… and not tapping the inner depths of my Chakra…" Naruto muttered in surprise. "So my current low Jounin-level… was capable of power on this scale?!"

He once again shut close his eyes. He meditated within himself even while standing in the middle of the Weiss Army. After all, even the entire Weiss Army doubt how they can possibly fight against such formidable being.

"Now then…" He muttered after once again successfully adjusting his Chakra and physical parameters. "…lowest possible Chakra output at least at Rikudo-Sennin level… lowest possible physical parameters at least Juubi Jinchuuriki-level… so this is the lowest possible state of my base form right now… then how can I even possibly call this as low Jounin-level?!"

_"__That's right. You're already a Chakra God on your own right. And still with all the powers within you, including the amplification properties like the power of the Bijuus, you're already a formidable being on this current reality, surpassing my past self before I consume the Chakra Fruit from the Shinobi World." _Kaguya sighed after seeing the reaction of her descendant upon using his newly acquired powers.

"Well then, let's try something more!" Naruto then clapped his hand. He then charged right towards the hesitating Army of Weiss and started decimating them despite their enormous size, regardless of their high Capture Level. Despite the fact that these Weiss possess high-level regeneration, Naruto still continued his Taijutsu Dance ala Madara against the Shinobi Alliance. With this, he tried to learn on adapting on his current base form's speed, strength, Chakra and other parameters.

"Let's see how strong these low Rank jutsus now…" Naruto then performed a one-handed, single hand seal with his right hand. "FUUTON: DAITOPPA _(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_!"

Naruto performed one of the weakest possible offensive Wind Element jutsu. And on his current power, it projected a power that divided the entire Weiss Army into half while leaving another carved trench on its path, even hollowing a set of mountains in distance. He just realized right now that even a low Rank jutsu that can only destroy a single tree if used by a regular Jounin-level Shinobi can easily create such devastation far surpassing Hashirama Senju's Mokuton _(Wood Release)_ scale if he performed it on his current power. That also not counting that he just performed that jutsu on its lowest possible Chakra output while also using Chakra Immersion and Honor on it.

"…!" Naruto then realized another important thing. He once again performed another one-handed, single hand seal to perform another jutsu that he wasn't able to perform before… "SUITON: MIZURAPPA_ (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)_!" Naruto executed a Water-Element jutsu, allowing him to create huge torrent of water with enough force to blow away the high Capture Level Weiss around him. Despite the fact that the recently performed jutsu only meant to push-back the target for a few meters if performed by regular Shinobi, Naruto's variation, due to his current status, leveled the entire town and even drowned the nearest mountains that were not affected by the previous attacks.

The Shinobi of the Six Paths then slammed both his hands on the ground rather violently, then…

"DOTON: KAIDO SHOUKUTSU _(Earth Release: Rising Earth Excavation)_!" The ground absorbed all the Weiss that were struck by the earlier Suitonjutsu, then threw an entire platoon of Weiss several hundred meters in mid-air. Naruto then charged Chakra on his left hand, forming light-blue colored lightning while emitting sound comparable to thousands of birds chirping together in similar fashion to that of Sasuke's… He then jumped in amazing speed towards the airborne gigantic Weiss… then…

"CHIDORI _(One Thousand Birds)_!"Naruto yelled as he dashed towards each of the Weiss in Hiraishin _(Flying Thunder God)_-level speed. He continued to hit each of them in upward direction, leaving somewhat streaks of lightning chains on the every part of the Weiss that was shattered by each attack. After he hit the final airborne Weiss and shattering them due to the force of the Chidori, he further amplified the power of the lightning jutsu, changing its hue from light-blue to dark blue. "RAIKIRI: SORAISHIN _(Lightning Cutter: Lightning Thunderquake)_!" Stepping into the air thru Shunshin: Geppou _(Body Flicker Technique: Sky Walk)_, Naruto then dashed downwards in near-teleportation speed, making him land on the ground with enormous force…

This created a massive chain reaction between the streaks of lightning chain that was created by the earlier Chidori towards the shattered Weiss. And despite transforming into miasma after being shattered by the lightning jutsu, the Weiss were still wet due to the earlier Suiton jutsu. And thus, with Naruto activating Raikiri, the lightning chains transformed into a powerful thunderstorm, melding together to create a pillar of lighting initiating from Naruto's Raikiri up to the Earth's very atmosphere.

The kilometer-wide pillar of lightning literally vaporized the airborne Weiss platoon until they became mere miasma. The pillar of lightning disappeared as the destroyed Weiss once again attempted to regenerate despite being greatly damaged. However…Naruto began casting another Elemental jutsu as an icing on top of the cake…

"KATON: GOUKYAKU NO JUTSU _(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)_!" Naruto shoot the lowest ranking Fire offensive jutsu upwards, consuming the regenerating miasma of the damaged Weiss platoon while still in mid-air. The fire produced by the jutsu, despite being a low Rank jutsu, dwarfed the scale of Madara's strongest Fire Jutsu… as it enveloped the entire atmosphere above the town with its heat affecting the other nearby Fuzetsu'd town.

It was then that Naruto realized… if the low Rank jutsus that he just used have such destructive and wide scale dwarfing even that of Hashirama's Mokuton, what if he include additional Chakra, or use his Six Paths Chakra, or use S-Rank and beyond jutsus on his current level of power…?

He then shook his head to remove his random thoughts, then looked towards the other platoon of Weiss Army that seemed to act as reinforcement towards the other platoon that he was beating around. Naruto then smirked to himself, then clasped his hands once again to perform a real powerhouse, gigantic Kekkai Genkai _(Bloodline Limit) _jutsu…

"MOKUTON: SHINSUSENJUU _(Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands)_!" Naruto yelled while projecting a massive Wood Structure with Tens of Thousands of Hands that dwarfed the entire landscape, mountains included. Even the Goddesses, Whis, the Saiyan duo and everyone with them were startled after seeing the titanic structure appearing out of nowhere.

"What the hell was that…?!" Raizen said in startled expression.

"CHOJO KEBUTSU _(Summit Enlightment) _!" Naruto yelled as he released the Tens of Thousands of Mokuton Arms in a barrage of attacks towards the other platoon of Weiss, creating a series of massive shockwaves and earthquakes that could be felt on the entire Fuzetsu'd continent…

The humanoid Mokuton structure continued to regenerate its ten thousand hands on each attack. Naruto then charged the Mokuton structures fists with potent, concentrated amounts of Chakra, making them clad with golden energy projection, then released the gigantic wooden fists on the atmosphere. Upon reaching the apex of the release, the wooden ten thousand fists then rained down to the ground, crashing towards the entire Weiss army within its range... creating multiple explosions on the ground where each of the fists landed, with each explosion dwarfing the power of an ordinary Bijuu Dama… (technically, the same effects of Hashirama's Ultimate Jutsu from the Ninja Storm Revolution Game).

And while the barrage of attacks continues, Naruto then performed his signature jutsu…

"NINPOU: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU _(Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Technique)_…!" He yelled as three Shadow Clones appeared around him. The original Naruto then activated his Six Paths Rinnegan, then created a dimensional wormhole (similar to Sasuke's Rinnegan's ability on Boruto the Movie). After nodding to his Shadow Clones, the Shinobi threw a Hiraishin kunai on the other side of the dimensional wormhole, then flashed on the thrown kunai…

With the real Naruto gone… the three remaining Kage Bunshins stationed on top of the Wooden Buddha nodded to each other. The two other Kage Bunshins then disappeared, leaving the third Kage Bunshin to control the giant Mokuton Buddha…

"From here on out, this will be my fight!" The Shadow Clone that was left yelled while clapping his hands, charging Chakra while continuously using the massive range of Chojo Kebutsu… however…

"No, Naruto…"

"…!" Naruto took a side glance, taking a look on the person responsible for saying that. And what he saw made him smile…

"…this will be _our_ fight." Skuld, along with Belldandy, Urd and the Jupiter Sisters levitate behind him, also prepared to fight together with him…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"The Chosen Child… was now revived… and now more powerful than before?!" Lune muttered with mixed reaction after seeing the current powers of the Shinobi. After all, she knew how powerful the Shinobi was from before, because without even going all out, he's continuously foiling every plan that she had against the Goddesses. However, now that he's back, his presence himself will definitely become a serious threat against her plans once against her, or even the monster that was being formed thru Kaguya Clone's physiques…<p>

"I need to do something… I need to do something against him…!" She glared towards the projector that was showing how Naruto was trampling over the Army of Weiss within the Fuzetsu. However…

"…!" Lune then looked towards the demonic Kaguya clone, as if it was maliciously roaring towards the Shinobi's very presence. It is as if the Shinobi's existence is really disturbing for her… since she can feel the powerful presence despite the fact that she was still within a modified large transparent tube of glass filled with water.

"So you want to eliminate the Chosen Child with your own power… huh?" Lune spoke to the Demonic figure, as if understanding what she's talking about.

*Crack*

Lune then got surprised after seeing how the glass tube that encased the Demonic figure cracked visibly. This made her grin maliciously…

"Kuhkuhkuh~!" Lune laughed maniacally after realizing what that specific situation signifies. "Right… with all the education and power that you're acquiring right now from all the battles that were happening, then it will only be a matter of time before you complete your revival… That's right… gather more power… surpass the real Kaguya… and become the perfect vessel for the Forbidden God…!"

Lune continued to laugh maniacally as additional cracks on the glass tube appeared… as if an egg was ready to be hatched after completing its proper incubation…

The true darkness of Vintage…was just about to surface…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"That guy… he immediately cut loose right after he got awakened…" Trunks muttered after seeing the multiple elemental attacks and now the gigantic Mokuton projection that was now one-sidedly annihilating a huge platoon of Weiss from the other side…<p>

"Heh. Of course. He had gotten stronger while having his beauty rest. I'll do the same if I were him." Goten then smirked to his best friend. "It'd be bad if Naruto kick more butt than us…"

Trunks and Goten then began wreaking havoc all over the Army of powerful Weiss as they fight to decimate them without holding back. Goten fired a rain of ki blasts, each capable of destroying Earth, but controlled the ki blasts for it not to destroy the planet accidentally, towards the combined force of Archfiend Weiss and Dark World Weiss. While the Weiss was being able to defend themselves or regenerate thru their Weiss-physiques, Trunks will slash them on the other hand using his ki-equipped Brave Sword.

Being surprised was an understatement for Peorth and Lind, as they can't keep up with the two Saiyans in terms of firepower and speed.

"So… they really were holding back earlier… to keep waiting for the Chosen Child's awakening?" Lind muttered.

"That's already a given… after seeing what they really are capable off right now…" Peorth said as she also have her mouth hanging in awe.

"Then what should we do? As for me, I don't want to be kept in the sidelines. I have my pride as a Valkyrie after all." Lind replied, prompting Peorth about something.

"You mean… we should remove our Limiters?" Peorth asked Lind. After all, the Norse Goddesses, Valkyries included, have Limiters installed all over their bodies in a form of accessories. Limiters prevent the Goddesses from accidentally using their full Goddess powers. After all, a full-powered Goddesses are capable of doing overwhelming feats, as they can easily rend the planet in half without even trying if their powers aren't sealed (this was stated during Urd's First Class Goddess License Exam in the Ah My Goddess Manga.)…

But before the Valkyries could even finish their conversation…

"I don't know what Limiters are you talking about, but I think that you shouldn't use that right now…" One of the Naruto Shadow Clones then landed right in front of them, making the Valkyries looked towards him in wary. After all, they never felt such a human with overwhelming presence like this young man in front of them. Or technically, a human shouldn't have such strong presence regardless of any circumstances…

"So you're finally here!" Goten yelled in distance towards Naruto.

"Yeah. And I'm ready to kick some serious butt!" Naruto then flared his potent, bluish Six Paths Chakra while in base.

"You seemed to acquire some new power while taking your sweet nap, Naruto." Trunks also yelled. Naruto simply replied with a grinning nod.

"And I'm about to use that power against these Weiss bastards!" Naruto smirked. And with a single hand seal using his hand alone… "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU _(Shadow Clone Technique)_!" In that instance, seven Shadow Clones appeared around the original Shadow Clone, all of them prepared for battle.

"A body multiplying technique…" Lind muttered after seeing Naruto's first signature jutsu.

"Now then…" Each of the Shadow Clones then clasped both their hands in praying motion while releasing massive amounts of Chakra. "SHUKAKU, MATATABI, ISOBU, SON GOKU, KOKUO, SAIKEN, CHOUMEI, GYUUKI! Time to introduce your destructive selves on this new world…!" Each of the Shadow Clones yelled at the same time.

In that instance, using the Shadow Clones as their medium, the Bijuus channeled their power on the Shadow Clones, allowing each clones to enter their own Jinchuuriki Form Version 2 Cloak. The transformation alone created massive craters within them individually while shaking the entire ground. Each of the Shadow Clones in Version 2 Jinchuuriki Cloak displayed visible features of the Bijuu that was melding with them along with their tails, including Shukaku who never used this form while being sealed within Gaara…

"What the hell was that transformation?!" Goten asked comically after seeing the red-blood Chakra Cloak equipped on the Shadow Clones.

**"****One hell of surging badass power...!"**Shukaku replied in behalf of his other sibling Bijuu as they roared mightily… as they charged directly towards the entire army of Weiss to take lead from Goten and Trunks. After all, even with them just using Naruto's Shadow Clone as their medium, due to Naruto's awakening, his Chakra became much denser and stronger. And due to them being able to meld their Chakra properly to Naruto, the Bijuus was able to use the Clones similar to how the Bijuus used to into their previous Jinchuuriki.

And also, even if these Naruto's were just Kage Bunshin, that Clone itself is already a powerhouse on its own right. If during the 4thShinobi World War, Naruto's clones can fight against at least Kage-level opponents, and now that he gained enormous amounts of power-ups from his training in the dimension rift and now the awakening of his Six Paths Power, it can easily be concluded that each of Naruto Shadow Clones can now fight against the likes of Juubi Jinchuuriki Obito and Rikudo Madara.

And using such powerful Clones as their medium for Jinchuuriki transformation, along with the passive property of their Chakra being natural amplifiers instead of mere Chakra combination, the Bijuu controlled-Shadow Clones acquired amplified power and Chakra that could allow them to fight on full might. And with their current Jinchuuriki Level 2 Cloak, they were now prepared to legitimately bring the house down…

After all, since a Naruto Shadow Clone alone can now fight against Juubi Jinchuuriki-level opponents while in base, if a his Shadow Clone tapped into the amplifying properties of any Bijuus, then that Shadow Clone will acquire powers that could easily rival at least that of Rikudo Sennin-levels…

Shukaku-controlled Kage Bunshin then slammed both his hands on the ground, producing massive shockwave as collateral. But the true effect of that random movement was to summon a tidal wave of particles created from Sand, Gold Dust, and Metal Dust that enveloped the entire Fuzetsu'd town. And using along with his already powerful Bijuu Chakra and now his manipulated particles, Shukaku started wrecking huge number of Weiss included in the army.

Matatabi-controlled Shadow Clone then slashed and dashed each of the Weiss in front of him. Each slash from each clawed arms and two Chakra Tails produced pressurized winds that cleaved massive trench that could reach beyond up to the horizon. After seeing some Weiss reinforcements coming from behind in attempt to provide assistance on the platoon that he was dicing so casually, Matatabi charged a sphere created from black flames from his mouth and fired it in a beam-like fashion to vaporize the reinforcement Weiss platoon…

Isobu-controlled Shadow Clone, on the other hand, channeled some potent Chakra on the ground, making the ground beneath him to become mud, then transformed into a huge lake, covering a large area. The mud-colored water from the created lake then projected multiple mud arms, then grabbed a Weiss platoon, dragging them down to the bottom of the mud lake. Isobu then dived into the mud-lake, which was actually a potent, dense Chakra projected in mud form, then crushed down the entire platoon of Weiss within the mud lake…

Son-controlled Shadow Clone, aside from already being clad with nigh-invulnerable Jinchuuriki Version 2 Cloak, further equipped itself with Youton _(Lava Release) _Armor that further gave him additional defense and offensive capabilities. He then clad his projected Chakra Arm with lava, making the size grew in about the size of a regular Bijuu arm, then swiped down every Weiss around him while creating huge amount of gust that covered a huge amount of area…

Kokuo-Kage Bunshin then released massive amounts of steam projected through Chakra, amplifying his already impressive strength to exponential levels, then dashed towards the other platoon of Weiss that were dashing towards him. Kokuo pulled his right arm, then using the power of Boil Release, punched the first approaching Weiss nearest to him. The punch created massive impact along with a gigantic crater, completely shattering the targeted Weiss body into mere miasma. The attack was followed with a devastating shockwave that also destroyed the other Weiss behind the first targeted Weiss, changing the entire landscape with shockwave that also divided the nearby sea just by sheer wind pressure…

Seeing how the huge amounts of Weiss was being battered by his fellow Bijuus, Choumei-controlled Shadow Clone then used a Dust Release jutsu to completely vaporize the damaged Weiss that was defeated by the earlier Bijuu attacks. Then using the Swift Release, he scattered his Chakra Scales all over the destroyed Weiss to stop them from regenerating thru their physiques special ability…

Saiken and Gyuuki controlled-Kage Bunshin combined their Acid and Poison-Ink substance and sprayed it in mid-air to clad the miasma transformed Weiss due to the combined attacks from earlier. This slowly clad the Weiss miasma, literally freezing the destroyed Weiss from their actual regeneration, until the corrosive properties from both elements erode the physical composition of the Weiss miasma. Shukaku then used Magnet Release to create a black orb of metallic properties to absorb the scattered Weiss miasma, then clad it with both Sand and Gold Dust, creating a country-sized orb sealed by Shukaku's cursed-seal that was levitating above the atmosphere…

**"****Let's rock…!" **Gyuuki roared towards his fellow Bijuu as each of them charged individually charged a Chou Bijuu Dama even if they were currently on Jinchuuriki Cloak Version 2. They were able to do since their Chakra had grown along with Naruto, and also their current Jinchuuriki was capable of providing them power to do such feat. Now, each of their Chou Bijuu Dama reached the size of Obito's Juubi's Charged Bijuu Dama (the same gigantic size as that of the Juubi Dama that Minato teleported away before his and the other Edo Hokage's arrival on the battleground of the 4thShinobi World War), each capable of busting the moon several folds. And it became much more powerful since they equipped the Bijuu Dama with their respective Kekkai Genkai Elemental properties.

**"****Fire…!" **All the Bijuus roared altogether as they fired their respective Elemental Chou Bijuu Dama towards the levitating planetoid. All of them landed at the same time, resulting in an earth-shaking explosion capable of vaporizing an entire planet. And due to the blast melded with their respective elements, the Weiss involved on the attack was vaporized to the point of no return, since aside from some elements negated regeneration. Shukaku and Gyuuki's sealing abilities also removed any possible means of regeneration and recovery from such powerful attack.

The Saiyan duo and the Valkyrie duo watching the rampage of the humanoid Bijuus can't help but feel at awe after seeing the how they fight as a team.

"What are those humanoid monsters shaped from the Chosen Child's clone technique?" Peorth muttered in surprise.

"Who knows? Maybe we can ask him about it later." Goten replied. "But still, as long as they are on the same side as of us, then I'm fine with it."

"Yeah. While their firepower was something that we can easily match, their attacks have elemental properties and some even have sealing powers as well. We can easily say that these humanoid monsters are the representation of Naruto's true abilities." Trunks also commented. "And those attacks can hurt and damage us seriously because of those additional properties included on it if it will be aimed against us."

"And to think that these powers are all within that Chosen Child…" Lind finished the conversation before the Cloak Version 2 Bijuus looked towards them.

**"****We would appreciate it if we will fight together against this Weiss Army." **The Yonbi, Son, growled towards the levitating Saiyans and Valkyries.

**"****Keh… whatever…" **The Five-Tails, Kokuo, huffed as the Bijuus once again prepared to battle the Archfiend Weiss and the Dark World Weiss… **"…just blast all these bastards out while we decapacitate or seal them!"**

The Saiyans grinned towards the humanoid Bijuus while the Valkyries sighed. However, they do then realize that with the power of the Bijuus, it was now finally the time for counterattack…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you guys sure that it will be alright for you to fight in the frontlines? You might have already restored your Goddess powers, but still, these Weiss Army was still aiming to defeat you for revenge of sealing them during the Almage Machina… top that with Vintage also aiming against your heads to use your powers for their unknown stupid plans." Naruto Kage Bunshin muttered to the levitating Jupiter and Norse Goddesses around him. He was still on top of the head of the gigantic Mokuton: Shinsuusenju, with the titanic wooden structure now regenerated its ten thousand hands on its back after an earlier continuous barrage of attacks against the Weiss…<p>

"That's the more reason why we need to do our share on this battle." Tenri, clad with Goddess aura and attire due to her soul syncing with the Goddess within her, Diana, spoke with a small smile. "Diana shared her power and knowledge to me so we can fight together with you against these Weiss… so she along with her Goddess sisters can settle everything against Old Hell once and for all…"

"We can't always have you fight for us with us not doing anything." Kanon, clad with Apollo's power and knowledge, also spoke. "Right now, all that we wanted is to stay by your side…"

Naruto got dumbstruck after hearing the two Goddesses' reasoning, and more so after seeing the reaffirming expression of the other Jupiter Sisters. He's about to retort, but…

"Naruto… you can't always carry everything by your own. From the Shinobi World, and now on this world, you will always have comrades and friends who will never leave you alone. That's why… this is not just your battle… this is _our_ battle…" Skuld gave a graceful smile towards Naruto with Urd and Belldandy smiling beside their youngest sister.

**"****You really are week against strong-willed girls, aren't you?"**Juubi Kurama spoke within Naruto's head.

'Yeah… I can't say no to them if they were looking at me like that.' Naruto replied to the Juubi Fox.

_"__To think that you have also charmed these Goddesses just like on how you did so to the Bijuus, and even to me…" _Kaguya also joined the conversation. _"You just said before… believe in your comrades just like on how you believe in yourself…"_

Naruto nodded in response. All that he needs to do right now is to believe to his Goddess friends. After all, this battle itself is their own battle even before he arrived on this new world.

"If that's the case…" Naruto then closed his eyes, then activated his blue Sharingan on his left eye and light-blue Byakugan without the bulging veins on his right eye. He then also charged Chakra to the Shinsuusenju, preparing for another barrage of attacks against the now regenerating Weiss… "…let's do this together and show them how powerful the Damsels of Distress can be…!" Naruto then activated Sage Mode, allowing him to acquire red marking around his eyes and amplifying his body with godly amount of Senjutsu.

After all, with his high-level sensory ability, topped that with combined precognitive powers of the Sharingan and Sage Mode along with the near 360 degree sight of Byakugan, he'll have enough power to provide support to these stubborn Goddesses who's willing to fight in the frontlines together with him. That's why… he channeled godly amounts of potent, bluish white Chakra and prepared to fight together with the Goddesses…

On the other hand, the Goddesses got surprised after seeing such change not only on Naruto's facial appearance, but also on the potency of his current level of power. But as Goddesses, they also have their own impressive power that they actually intended to show not only to defeat the Weiss, but also to impress the knucklehead Shinobi who's fighting with them…

Shiomiya Shiori, using the power and knowledge of her Goddess, Minerva, channeled some of her Goddess powers, then projected multiple books around her. The books flipped the page by themselves while Shiori's eyes looked seriously towards the books… then prepared casted a support spell to each of the Goddesses…

"By the power of Barrier of Devil Repellent… ZAHT… I call forth… the power of the gods…" She yelled as she pointed her divine staff named as Zaht. Then… "HEAVENLY BLESSING…!"Shiori muttered as she along with the other Goddesses became clad with circular insignia around their body, amplifying their already impressive divine power. "…Minerva isn't the type to fight directly against her opponent, but her powers gave her and her comrades an appropriate power boosts depending on the situation…" Shiori muttered with a small smile on her face.

"That's more than enough…"Yui muttered as she drew her divine sword. Using the power of her Goddess, Mars, she swung her sword against the Weiss and prepared for battle. "Rise… Brilliant Beheader of the Fallen Spirit… ARIFAR…!" She yelled the name of her divine-empower sword, now preparing to slice through the army of Weiss…

"Lend me your strength, Apollo… Demon Slaying Twin Blades… BARGREN…!" Kanon then materialized two divine daggers on both her hands after yelling the name of the said weapons… the weapons that were the emblem of Apollo's divinity.

"We'll go as well, Mercurius… together with your power… the Lightning Flash of Chaos… VALITSAIF…!"Ayumi also yelled as a divine rod-like whip extended and surrounded her gracefully.

_"__Let's go, my dear sisters!"_ Mars, Apollo and Mercurius yelled within their hosts' mindscape. The three Goddesses then dashed towards the Weiss army and started to attack them with their divine powers.

"What are those weapons…?" Naruto muttered while his Sharingan and Byakugan were tracing over the divine constructs that the Goddesses were wielding.

"The Heavenly Weapons that can only be wielded by the Jupiter Sisters known as Viralt." Tsukiyo levitated near Naruto to answer his questions. "Each of these weapons was forged using a Heavenly Dragon's scales, claws, fangs and bones. And amplifying its power with the power of the gods, and also allowing them to be wielded only by the Gods, these weapons choose their own wielders, designed as anti-theses against demonic beings such as Weiss…"

"I see…" The Shinobi muttered as he remembered how he was able to acquire the power of his own divine sword, the Nunoboku no Ken.

"And with this power, we'll once again ensure to seal all these Weiss and foil whatever Vintage's plan against us." Tsukiyo muttered as she used the power of Vulcanus within her… "…let's go, Vulcanus… Rending Void of the Supernatural Seal… EZENDEIS…!"

Tsukiyo yelled as she amplified the power of her scythe-like divine weapon after seeing Yui, Kanon and Ayumi about to be attacked by a charged demonic beam from their blind spot. All of a sudden, a barrier created from Void Element appeared and sucked away the incoming Demonic Beam aimed towards the three Goddess-empowered girls.

"Wow…" Naruto muttered after seeing how the Goddesses vaporizing the Weiss regardless of their Capture and Power Level and regeneration capabilities. "So once they do recover their power, they have power capable of such feats that even Kage-level Shinobi can't possibly do…"

"Of course. We are the Jupiter Goddesses… and at full power, our divine powers are equal to the Goddesses of the Norse." Tenri smiled while stating the knowledge of Diana. She then took a side glance towards Skuld, Belldandy and Urd behind her. "As Goddesses, our feelings won't lose to anyone, even to our fellow Goddesses from other Pantheons…"

Skuld then looked quite surprised after realizing what Tenri meant. On the other hand, Naruto simply tilt his head, trying to figure out what Tenri meant with those words. It's then that something popped out of his head…

"By the way, how do you guys recover your power?" Naruto asked somewhat innocently.

"…!" The Jupiter Sisters then somewhat flinched comically, making them realize that Naruto didn't know that he's the one responsible for reawakening their Goddess powers within them… Realizing something embarrassing, Tenri used her kept feelings to further amplify her Goddess powers from Diana to cast a powerful Divine Spell…

"MAGNUS EXORCISMUS…!" After creating a large magical circle and having her divine, spear-shaped weapon, the Spear of Evil Annihilation, Lavias, tapped into it, Tenri released a gigantic cross created from pure Holy Element to completely weaken and shatter the already damaged Weiss after receiving an earlier beating from her Goddess Sisters attacks.

Skuld then looked with neutral expression towards the weapons of her rival Goddesses… as if analyzing them with her calculative eyes…

"Mars' sword – Arifar; Apollo's short swords – Bargren; Mercurius' whip – Valitsaif; Minerva's staff – Zaht; Vulcanus' scythe –Ezendeis; and Diana's lance – Lavias… the Heavenly Weapons of the Jupiter Pantheon…" Skuld muttered while picturing the image of the weapons on her head….

"But they aren't the only ones who can summon their Divine Weapons…" Urd then smirked towards Belldandy.

"That's right. This fight may not be about competition, but that doesn't mean that we'll just allow ourselves to be sidelined, doesn't it?" Belldandy said, her expression in rare competitive tone.

"Hai, Onee-sama." Skuld muttered as the Norse Goddess trio also released their own Goddess powers, emitting divine energy that even made Naruto feel surprised…

It was then that Urd acquired an eye projection with intimidating Heavenly presence, especially for the other Weiss around them.

"Heavenly Spell… ODIN'S EYE…!" Urd yelled as she clad herself, her sisters and the Jupiter Goddesses of divine power. A massive silhouette of Odin then appeared behind her. "The right eye of the Almighty Father of Aesir, Odin _(from YuGiOh)_… capable of seeing thru the future to protect Midgard… the very source of my own power…" Urd then gave a glint that's comparable to the Daimakaicho. "I, the Goddess of the Past, will now rain down judgment against the future's demise …project the end of these malicious beings by casting away the darkness enveloping Valhala!"

In that instance, the Goddesses acquired an ability of foresight, allowing them to see a simulated projection on how the Weiss will move and attack them, allowing them to create much more powerful combination of attacks and also evade other attacks from the Weiss army…

"Then it's my turn…" Belldandy smiled as a Divine Weapon was projected on her hands… projecting another Norse God behind her "Lord of the Aesir… LOKI'S SCEPTER _(Loki from YuGiOh)_…! Summon down the Beasts of Destruction… FENRIR…! JORMUNGARD…!"

In that instance, a gigantic, ethereal projection of two giant creatures, a wolf and a serpent-like snake, appeared on the battlefield and started pummeling down the Army of Weiss around them with their sheer brute strength…

"Now then…" Skuld yelled as well as she raised her pink-colored mallet above her head. "…I also am a Goddess who won't allow herself to lose her true feelings to anyone…! That's why… come forth… the Thunder God's Power… Polar God King… Thor…_(from YuGiOh)_" The pink-colored mallet then changed into a massive blue-colored hammer while emitting Heavenly Lightning from it. "MJOLNIR…!

Heavenly Thunder then rained down over the region as Skuld used the power of her Heavenly Weapon against the Army of Weiss. Each lightning strike produced nuclear-level explosions that also vaporized anything on its path. And combined it with Odin's Eye's power to foresight how the Weiss will move and react, along with the brute power of the creatures summoned by Loki's Scepter, the Weiss got nowhere to run but feel prey to Skuld's or the Jupiter Goddesses combination attacks…

"It looks like Belldandy and the others finally have their resolve to fight back…" Lind muttered after seeing her fellow Norse Goddesses fighting. After all, it is quite rare for them to fight like this, let alone intend to harm others even in the most minimal way possible…

"Indeed. I'm glad to be able to see them actually fighting like this… This takes me back from the old times when we were training together as Valkyries…" Peorth sighed after seeing the display of power of the Goddesses…

On the other hand, Naruto, who's still standing on top of the Shinsuusenju, can't help but feel amazed on how powerful the Goddesses might actually be in battle even if he already knew that the Goddesses really aren't used on fighting like this.

"And here I am thinking that I need to watch their backs… stupid me…" Naruto smiled in defeat while looking towards the Heavenly ethereal wings of the Goddesses with their backs facing him. He then clapped his hands once again to amplify the power of his Shinsuusenju with Senjutsu. He flared his Chakra to change the Wood Element of the gigantic structure jutsu into Magma Element, technically making it as _Senpou: Youton: Shinsuusenju (Sage Art: Lava Release: Ten Thousand Hands)_. The power of the now gigantic lava projection boosted in enormous levels that each of its ten thousand fists can rival the power of a Super Charged Bijuu Dama.

"Let's light it up… and kick their butts, everyone!" Naruto yelled as the Goddesses nodded to him and towards each other… as if mutually understanding that they'll continue holding back these Weiss Army until the real Naruto was able to reconfigure the Nidheig and free the Daimakaicho from its curse…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku and Vegetta along with Beerus continued to overpower the Demon Lords of Nifhiem. They were able to severely damage the Demon Lords thru multiple planet wrecking attack combinations without giving any chance for the Demon Lords to fight back. The only thing that was saving the Demon Lords from their inevitable defeat was their actual high regeneration due to their Weiss physiques.<p>

"With Naruto now awakened, all that we need is to continuously weaken these guys before he arrives and seal them!" Goku yelled in all excitement as he punched the Demon Lord of Searing Flames, Uria, with shockwave that can be felt thru an entire Solar System. That attack blew Uria's head away along with the upper half of its' Serpent-like body.

"Heh. But I would prefer for him to arrive later so I can continue testing the power of this new Saiyan God form!" Vegetta then punched the Demon Lord of Striking Thunder, Hamon, on its chest, shattering the Demon Lords' body violently as well.

"At least we got what we bargained here when we decided to take a trip on the 9th Universe… to have a fight that could our current limits, right?" Beerus gave a thundering uppercut to Raviel, the Demon Lord of Phantasm.

Each of those blows wrecked the Demon Lords' body, making them transform into miasma and then regenerate once again. The Gods of the 7th Universe then once again gave another combination attack that further damaged the Demon Lords, once again shattering them into mere miasma. It was then that the Demon Lords realized… that if they don't do anything to change their current predicament, then they are as good as if they were already dead…

**"****GGRROOOAAHHH!"**The shattered miasma of the Demon Lords howled in desperation.

"…!" Goku and Vegetta looked in surprise as the Demon Lords seemed to be melding their powers together as one being. Beerus, on the other hand, simply narrowed his eyes. After all, he didn't expect that the Demon Lords can fuse their Weiss miasma to create such powerful presence even in front of that of gods like him and the Saiyan Gods. Beerus fired a powerful beam with potency enough to vaporize the sun towards the melding Weiss miasma of the three Demon Lords. But the miasma made the potent godly ki blast simply pass through them…

The miasma then continued to grow larger and larger, as if the miasma from the three Demon Lords itself continued to amplify each other's power. The miasma then grew into a size of a moon, then further beyond it as it started to form some physical features from an amalgam appearance of the three Demon Lords. And since the already godly power of these Demonic deities continued to meld together into one being, their powers also further grew beyond the limits of a so-called god, making Beerus, Goku and Vegetta grit their teeth in wary.

"This thing… is reaching Whis' power level…" Beerus muttered to the Saiyan Gods.

"Top that with now almost planet-sized physical body!" Goku commented while bracing himself due to the massive gust of wind that was being created by the merging of the Demon Lords. After all, all that they can now see on the Demon Lords' appearance is that of an ethereal, planet-sized figure with only the upper half of its body visible on the horizon due to its enormous size (imagine the size of Gongen Wyzen's ultimate form from Asura's Wrath. Please Google it or watch it on Youtube to see the epic scale in terms of size.)…

The planet-sized Weiss created from the melded three Demon Lords still continued to expand, now gaining actual hue from its physical appearance. Its head and body had combined features of Demon Lord Hamon and Raviel, with its left arm actually as a physical form of Demon Lord Uria. Its six Demonic Wings, each pair had color matching each Demon Lords, have enough wingspan to wrap the entire planet into darkness. The very presence of the new Demon Lord itself was now shattering Whis' entire Reality Marble…

"How can we possibly fight that thing without destroying the planet, no, at least a galaxy?" Vegetta gritted his teeth. After all, as Saiyan Gods, they knew that him and Goku can stand fighting against a powerful being like this gigantic Weiss. However, he already knew that with the Reality Marble's existence now completely shattering because of the mere presence of this new Demon Lord, they'll have no other choice but to fight this thing on the outside world. And even with Fuzetsu, he knew that even a single clash between the combined power of Goku, Beerus and himself against this Demon Lord can obliterate a huge part of the galaxy…

"Only by sealing it." Beerus simply replied, his tone and expression in all seriousness. "…because once we decided to go all out and fight against this Demon Lord thing, it's the same as we have decided on how this Universe will end…"

The Demon Lord stabilized his miasma now that he had completed his transformation. Even a single blink of its eye can easily be mistaken as a blinking moon. Glaring on the smaller-than-ant opponents in Goku, Vegetta and Beerus, he gave a powerful roar that could easily obliterate an entire Jupiter-sized planet several times over…

And that roar itself… destroyed Whis' Reality Marble like a broken hour-glass…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"…!" Whis then felt that his already damaged Reality Marble broke, not because of the power of the Saiyan Gods and Hakaishin, but because of the mere roar from a powerful being that could easily match his own power. And with the Reality Marble breaking similar to that of a broken sky, it produced a massive wind gust that could be felt on the entire Eurasia and Pacific region. And due to the powerful presence that appeared out of nowhere, the active Naruto Shadow Clones all over the battlefield, along with the Goddesses and other individuals capable of moving within the Fuzetsu felt wary and prepared for any possible worst case scenario.<p>

In that instance, all of them sensed and saw the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan duo along with the Hakaishin levitating while emitting their full-powered battle aura while looking at this something beyond the horizon. Naruto and the Goddesses then followed the Saiyans' gaze, then saw the possibly largest entity yet that they have ever seen…

"It can't be… the three Demon Lords meld together as one… for reviving the most powerful Weiss in existence… the Primordial God… Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos…" Haqua muttered as she saw the upper-half, almost ethereal figure of the larger than planet-sized God Weiss looming over the horizon. She fell on her knees while trembling violently in fear, feeling a suffocating power just by looking at its satellite-sized eyes…

"A Primordial God…" Raizen said as he released his potent Youki to fight off against the powerful presence looming towards the Fuzetsu'd world…

"I never thought that I'll ever see Armitael on the material world…" Tanemakaicho Anzasu said with serious eyes.

The entire Weiss Army that were fighting against the two Saiyans, Valkyries and the Bijuu Cloak-clad Naruto Kage Bunshins also noticed how the entire army of Weiss stopped charging towards them and somehow kneeled on their own respective ways towards the Weiss Primordial God…

"And this is the fused version of the Gods that Father and Uncle Vegetta had been fighting against…" Goten muttered while looking towards the Saiyan Gods levitating above the atmosphere… flaring their blue godly ki beside Beerus…

"Even if we do the Fusion Dance, I doubt if we can be able to actually fight it…" Trunks said in somewhat defeated smile, both of them still in Super Saiyan 3 transformation…

"The only thing that we can do right now is to protect Tanemakaicho-sama!" Peorth yelled as she and Lind flew towards the Tanemakaicho's current location.

* * *

><p>"What should we do, Naruto, Nee-sama?" Skuld muttered while she along with Belldandy, Urd and the entire Jupiter Sisters seemingly froze just by looking at the mere appearance of the titanic Weiss in front of them…<p>

"I… don't know…" Belldandy muttered. After all… this is one of those times that she's at lost on what she needs to do…

_"__Unless we were able to weaken this thing, we won't be able to do the appropriate sealing against all these Weiss…" _Diana spoke within Tenri, but her voice can be heard by the rest of the Goddesses.

"Don't worry guys. No matter what happens, I will protect all of you…" The Naruto Shadow Clone that's with them said… preparing to go all out if needed… "But for now, we need to regroup with the others first so we can create plans together with them…"

* * *

><p>The aftershock of the destroyed Reality Marble due to the roar of the Primordial Weiss God made the Justice League's Javelin lose its control and shatter into pieces. Good thing though, all of them were unhurt due to Green Lantern and Dr. Fate's combined projected shield.<p>

However, what they saw on the horizon greatly surprised all of them, making even Supergirl and Batgirl tremble in fear, after seeing the Weiss God Armitael's mere silhouette. After all, they were only a few kilometers towards the current location where the epicenter of all these events were happening…

"What the hell is that?!" Green Lantern muttered while levitating. He is currently projecting a shallow sphere from his Lantern Ring to carry the other member of the League that can't fly or levitate like Batman and the Flash.

"Armitael… a mythical Primordial Demonic God that existed way before the age of the Gods." Dr. Fate muttered, dispelling the shield that protected the entire Justice League.

"It did just appear out of nowhere despite its size…" J'onn Jonz said, somewhat displaying a surprised expression after seeing the largest being that he saw in existence yet…

"And the Shinobi along with his comrades… are fighting against these kinds of beings… right under our noses?" Superman glared with mix expression of wariness and somewhat fear. After all, for them who don't have Spiritual Powers, the mere presence of the gigantic Primordial God looking down towards the planet Earth itself made him doubt himself, knowing that he can't do anything against it…

* * *

><p>"Hmm… those presences…" Vegetta glared towards the location where the Justice League was currently levitating. "…they shouldn't be able to move within this space, aren't they, Beerus-sama?"<p>

"They are accompanied by a powerful spellcaster who have enough knowledge on how to move within the Fuzetsu." Beerus said without removing his gaze from the Primordial Weiss God. After all, this being can start attacking anytime… and even a single attack from it can destroy the planet without even trying. That's why this was one of those few times that the all-powerful God of Destruction wasn't letting his guard down against a very powerful being.

"But look on the bright side, the Shinobi and the Goddesses are already back. With their power, I know that they can do something on this current situation!" Goku said optimistically despite glaring against their 'predicament'. After all, he already sensed Naruto along with his Shadow Clones fighting together with the others right after the destruction of Whis' Reality Marble.

"However, that still won't do." The third Naruto Shadow Clone flew and levitated near the Hakaishin and the Saiyan Gods.

"Hey! You can also finally fly now!?" Goku asked the Shinobi of the Six Paths.

"Yeah. Thanks to the power of the Six Paths." Naruto answered vaguely.

"Don't sweat about the small details. We need the power of the Shinobi right here and now against these things!" Vegetta yelled towards Goku's still somewhat carefree altitude. "And besides, the Naruto in front of us right now is just a Clone." Vegetta then glared towards the Naruto Bunshin. "Do you really think that your power as a Clone was enough to deal with this thing?"

"I don't know." Naruto replied seriously. He then also glared towards Armitael. "All that I know is that since this Primordial Weiss something still is a Weiss, then it can still be defeated by damaging it that will surpass its regeneration capabilities, and on its weakest after being beaten down, can be used to take advantage of and seal it before it can regenerate back."

"And besides, remember that during the Almage Machina War, all these Weiss were sealed by those Jupiter girls at the cost of sacrificing their lives to become part of that seal. That means all the Weiss, including the Weiss Army and these Weiss Gods, were defeated and sealed by those Goddess girls. The Goddesses' powers are natural anti-thesis against these Weiss. That's one of the reasons why the Goddesses are being targeted by Vintage to begin with." Beerus stated his opinion while looking towards the Jupiter and Norse Goddesses who also seemed to froze after seeing the intimidating demonic appearance beyond the horizon.

"I won't let them sacrifice themselves like what happened from the Almage Machina!" Naruto muttered in defensive tone towards Beerus. "If they can create the seal against those Weiss, then I'll alter it with my own power so they won't need to sacrifice themselves again! And besides, it still is quite impossible to seal all these Weiss right now just due to these two conditions…"

* * *

><p>"First is that these Weiss are still empowered by the spell of Nidheig right now." Whis said towards Raizen and Haqua while using his staff to telepathically make Trunks and Goten, along with the Bijuu-controlled Shadow Clones hear their conversation. The Tanemakaicho Anzasu nodded in response as Peorth and Lind also arrived beside her to protect her against any possible worst case scenario. "For us to defeat all these Weiss using the sealing spell of the Goddesses, we will need to reconfigure the Nidheig itself by reviving the Daimakaicho. That's the reason itself why the real Naruto immediately headed to Nifheim… to use his sealing powers to undo the curse casted by Vintage against the Daimakaicho so the Daimakaicho can reconfigure the Nidheig…"<p>

"The second reason is that like the common knowledge among most of us here, these Weiss needs to be beaten down first before they can be sealed properly. And with this huge army of Weiss, we will need a powerful spell or technique that will weaken them without busting the planet. But that will be quite hard, not because all of these Weiss are already powerful on their own, but the fact that their Primordial God, Armitael, is ready to destroy the entire planet at any given time from now…" Whis finished his explanation. "That's why we need to regroup together with the Goddesses and prepare against Armitael's attack."

"So in the end, all of us are sitting ducks here until the Daimakaicho was revived and have the Nidheig reconfigured…" Raizen gritted his teeth. "And we need to do whatever it takes necessary to hold down that Armitael before it consumed the entire world… Damn it! Let's regroup for now!" He then fired his powerful Youki and charged towards the Army of Weiss that was kneeling down to the majestic yet demonic primordial on the horizon…

Trunks, Goten, and the Bijuu-powered clones also followed Raizen as they started blasting the Weiss army on the other side to create a path to regroup with others... The Tanemakaicho, Whis, Haqua, Keiichi along with Peorth and Lind then looked towards the Norse and Jupiter Sisters in distance…

"Peorth, Lind… as Valkyries, you will need to provide support to my daughters." Tanemakaicho Anzasu said in somewhat commanding tone. "Set aside our differences with the Jupiter Pantheon for now, and help them as well on this. They are the key on how this battle will end."

"But how about you, Anzasu-sama?" Lind said seriously.

"You seemed to be underestimating the Supreme Goddess of Equilibrium, aren't you, Valkyries?" Whis said in collected tone. Lind and Peorth then gulped visibly, finally remembering that Anzasu's hierarchical powers rival that of the Daimakaicho and the Daitenkaicho. "The only thing that's holding the two of us back right now… is that we governed the balance on our own respective domains. We are almost prohibited to meddle with the flow of history… But if we need to… then that'll be a different story."

"That's why the only thing that we can do right now was to protect the Fuzetsu's caster, this Devil girl over here…" Tanemakaicho Anzasu looked towards the trembling Haqua, mostly because of the presence of the God Weiss on her entire field of view. "…because if her Fuzetsu got cancelled, then it will going to be a great disaster on the humans existing outside of this mirror world…"

"And besides, even right now, all those Weiss were still targeting the Jupiter Goddesses because they knew that they were the ones responsible for their imprisonment during the Almage Machina War. Eliminating them will not only act as their own version of revenge, but will also remove the threat of them being resealed once again. My daughters befriended them despite their difference as Goddesses from different Pantheons. You know how my daughters treasure their friends, right? And as their friends, I believe you can understand what I want to imply, right?" Anzasu continued with a small, somewhat encouraging smile to the Goddesses.

Lind and Peorth cannot help but nod, as they saw one of Naruto Shadow Clones along with the Jupiter Sisters and the Norse Goddesses approaching them to regroup together…

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that, brats? While the others will held back the entire Army of Weiss to protect the Goddesses and the Devil girl, the three of you, on the other hand, will deal with this Armitael God-wannabe until the Nidheig was reconfigured back. That's the only time when can be able to deal damage against these Weiss and seal them for real using the power of the Shinobi brat's sealing technique and the power of the Goddesses!" Beerus yelled towards the Saiyan Gods Goku and Vegetta, along with Naruto Shadow Clone.<p>

"Then what will you do?" Naruto Clone immediately asked Beerus.

"Those costumed heroes… I'll play with them. Because it will be a big trouble if we will be fighting together with them against this Armitael. We can't go fighting against a Primordial God while also trying to protect them at the same time." Beerus muttered. "I already have my own fair share of fun from earlier against a Demon Lord. So I'll hold down the Justice League. That need to learn to not stick their noses on things that they don't have anything to do with."

Naruto, Goku and Vegetta then nodded at the same time. Beerus then smirked, then dashed towards the Justice League's current location.

The three of them then felt that Armitael finally began moving… as if preparing to finally attack the three…

Goku and Vegetta then flared their Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan blue aura, shaking the entire world in the process. Naruto Shadow Clone, on the other hand, clapped both his hands, then tapped into the inner depths of Chakra within him. After all, despite him being just a Clone with power and parameters that could rival that of the Rikudo Sennin in base, he can tap further Chakra within his enormous reserves access Chakra further beyond that of the Sage of the Six Paths.

He then accessed the Six Paths power within him at the same time… allowing him to enter his Six Paths Sage Mode without tapping into any of the Bijuu and Juubi's power… After all, just like Hamura, Hagoromo, Indra and Ashura, he can now also use Six Paths Sage Mode by using his own power and not thru other source… And while Naruto's Chakra continued to increase, the power and potency of the Six Paths Sage Mode also increase as well, since the Six Paths Chakra was amplified in proportion to the Chakra level of its user…

Goku and Vegetta then felt the new power that they've were witnessing as Naruto now donned a Golden Chakra Cloak with 10 Gudou Dama behind him and Trigon Shakujo on his right hand (similar to Hecate's shakujo from Shakugan no Shana). His Golden Chakra Cloak extended with its hemline touching the back of Naruto's foot (imagine Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode from the Manga, but longer coat similar to his Humanoid Bijuu Mode). The two Saiyan Gods can now feel overwhelming power being emitted by the golden blond beside them…

"So you really have gotten stronger…" Goku said as he prepared a battle stance. "If we could really have a chance, I wanted to have a spar with you!"

"And you're power right now greatly dwarfed the power that you used against that Madara person from your home world despite having identical appearance on that previous transformation of yours…" Vegetta smirked, remembering Naruto and Madara's battle after they saw a fragment of his memory during the Summit with the Daimakaicho.

"Yeah… and this power is nothing but just the tip of the iceberg…" Naruto grinned to himself while Goku and Vegetta also prepared for battle against a planet-sized opponent… After all, the Shinobi still has yet to access his full base Chakra that will further amplify his current power, and also he was still yet to use all his other power-ups…

**"****GGGRRROOOAAAHHH…!" **The Demonic Primordial God, Armitael, roared maliciously, shaking the entire world as the Weiss God pulled its gigantic Demonic Arm and aimed to punch and shatter the planet…

"Let's do this…!" Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku, Vegetta, and Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto Kage Bunshin yelled together as they prepared to stop the incoming attack of their gigantic adversary…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Nghk..!" Yusuke skidded back with pained expression after being hit by the barrage of hi-speed attacks fired by the Fullbring activated, Hollowfied Ichigo Shirosaki. He immediately recovered himself to sense any incoming attacks, but before he could even sense it, Ichigo was already swinging down his huge Zanpakuto down to his head…<p>

Yusuke dodged it by hair's breadth, but the Zanpakuto nicked his shoulders making him bleed quite seriously. Yusuke then immediately smirked in desperation, then dashed away before Ichigo can follow-up an attack. After all, this is the first time after a long while that he was being pushed back in one-on-one battle despite him already using his Seikouki and also his Atavism Youki, evident on his tattoo like marking all-over his body.

Yusuke then compressed a potent amount of Seikouki on his right fist, and punched the air sharply, creating a vacuum of pressurized wind similar to that of air cannon directed towards the former Substitute Shinigami. The air cannon leveled everything on its path, leaving a massive curved trench on the landscape.

Ichigo just smirked cockily. The air cannon were fast, very fast. But he is very much faster than it even on his base form. The Hollow Mask-clad Shinigami then fired a casual wind slash from both his short and long Zanpakuto, making an X-shaped pressurized wind with enough power to rival his Mugetsu that he used to weaken Aizen.

Yusuke's air cannon and Ichigo's wind slash collided, resulting in an enormous mushroom cloud, shredding all matter to smithereens within the radius of the explosion. Yusuke then immediately sensed something out of nowhere behind him… feeling the immense killing intent aimed towards him. He immediately equipped his right arm with Seikouki and in beyond massive hypersonic speeds, attacked this individual who's behind him. Of course, it is no other than Shirosaki…

However, Ichigo just stop Yusuke's fist with bare-handedly with his long sword Zanpakuto's tip pinned on the ground. But the impact created a shockwave, erecting multiple mountain-sized boulders from the ground behind Ichigo. Yusuke further clad his right fist with potent Seikouki, but Ichigo simply responded by overpowering Yusuke with his own Hollowfied Reiatsu.

"Damn… you sure are strong…" Yusuke said with a serious smirk.

"You too… considering that you're able to still fight on par against me on my current form." Ichigo smirked.

"Your current form…?! Do you mean… you have much more powerful form than this…?!" Yusuke said with visible surprise all over his face.

"So you can actually use your brain huh?" Ichigo said with a mocking glare. "I can sense that something nasty was happening on the material world right now. So I need to make sure that there's nothing wrong with Nidheig…"

"And you already knew very well that I won't let you touch Nidheig as long as my head is still attached to my body." Yusuke said seriously. After all, he already knew that his opponent was about to take him on seriously right now…

"Yeah. Playtime's over. If you let your guard down, even for a second, then you'll found your head flying in the atmosphere." Ichigo said darkly as he emitted huge amounts of Reiatsu without letting go of Yusuke's fist. Yusuke tried to get away, but Ichigo further tightened his grip on his fist…

"So you're preparing to change costume again…!" Yusuke yelled as he charged his Seikouki Shottogan on his left hand, aiming to punch his opponent.

But much to Yusuke's surprise, his Shottogan with country-leveling potency didn't inflict any serious damage to the Hollow-masked Shinigami. Yusuke gritted his teeth, then aimed to kick Ichigo's head, but the now Hollowfying arm of the Shinigami caught the leg with his other free arm. With both hands and legs now being grabbed by Ichigo's Hollowfying arms, he raised Yusuke up in the air, then swung him down towards his knee. Ichigo's violently hit Yusuke's backbone, making the former Spirit Detective yell in pain.

Ichigo then let go of Yusuke, then once again materialized his smaller Zanpakuto. He then swung it down to Yusuke, from his upper right shoulder down to his left abdomen. Yusuke barely dodged it on the last second, but he received a massive, bleeding cut on his chest down to his stomach.

Ichigo then became clad with dark light, emitting crushing Reiatsu all over the region. Yusuke cannot help but just glare towards the source of dark light. He really can't believe that some former human similar to him also have the same power like that of his. This really surpassed all his imagination…

"I never thought that there'll come a time that I'll ever use _that_ again…" Yusuke just sighed as he braced himself for him not to be blown away just by the mere aura of his opponent. He needs to determine first how powerful his opponent really was before using _that power _again… the power that will always surpass his Atavism Seikouki…

The dark light then slowly disappeared… displaying a being still clad in black samurai clothing, but now with complete white complexion with several black marking on his limbs and body. The being also donned a much longer, waist-length orange hair. And now, his mask now became literally part of his face along with two demonic horns on the forehead…

"So you… literally became a Demon now…" Yusuke said while looking towards the menacing appearance of the Nifheim General in front of him.

"Hollowfication: Vasto Lorde…" Ichigo muttered within his Demonic Hollow Mask. "This is my own version of Ressurreccion…" Ichigo started charging some red sphere created from Hollowfied Reiatsu on the middle of his two Demonic Horns. "Feel glad… for you to experience fighting me on this form… and feel bad… because this is the last thing that you'll ever see…"

"…!" Yusuke then immediately released his full power after sensing the potent power that was being aimed towards him…

"This… is your end…" Ichigo said in monotone voice as he fired his continent-leveling casual Cero towards Yusuke…

The Cero then created a blinding light that even caught the others' attention while still battling against their respective opponents. Hiei and Yoko looked towards Yusuke direction with somewhat worried expression for their comrade while Gohan also felt the same after seeing the gigantic sphere of explosion that was still expanding as each moment pass…

However…

"…!" The Vasto Lorde Ichigo sensed something within the exploding giant Cero. He then saw how the giant Cero slowly cracked, then in a matter of seconds, shattered, then disappeared into thin air…

"I'm glad… that someone like you was here…" Yusuke's much darker voice echoed within the dust and rubbles around the crater created by the Cero. "I never thought that there'll come a time that I'll actually use this power again…"

And with a gust of wind, the rubbles were cleared after mere seconds. Vasto Lorde Ichigo narrowed his eyes after seeing the transformation that Yusuke has been through…

The former Spirit Detective still has the same physiques and height… still have the same Mazoku markings all over his body… however, his earlier wounds were now fully regenerated like nothing… but the most noticeable change was…

"Silver… hair…?!" Ichigo muttered casually.

"Right… Seikouki is a combination of my own S-Class Reiatsu and the Atavism of Raizen old man's SSS-Class Youki. Both powers are basically mine. So I can meld them and create a much powerful power, Seikouki, as mentioned. However…Raizen old man's power is different from the Atavism that was awakened within me… that's why I can use his power as amplifier for my own Seikouki…" Yusuke explained, now walking with much more intimidating aura than before…

The two former humans then glared towards each other…

"Former humans… now acquired the power to become monsters for them to fight for what they believed in. I no longer care about your motives and such. All that I want right now is to crush you in the most humiliating way possible!" Yusuke yelled angrily.

Ichigo then glared towards Yusuke. Each time he powered-up, Yusuke will also release a new power beyond his imagination. Even Aizen wasn't able to do such even with the power of Hougyoku. That's why…

"You have earned my respect… Yurameshi Yusuke… Now then… We're just monsters here. After all that I've seen while exchanging blows with… I can conclude… that both of us… really are walking down the same path… the path of destruction…" Ichigo muttered.

"Shut your mouth and go all out!" Yusuke yelled as the two disappeared and reappeared in a massive clash that could easily rend the moon in two…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Nifheim…<p>

In few tens of kilometers away from the Daimakaicho's Castle, a dimensional wormhole appeared out of nowhere. And from that dimensional wormhole, a Hiraishin kunai landed on its miasma-filled ground. And in a flash, the real Naruto appeared to pick up the Hiraishin kunai. He then dispelled his Six Paths Rinnegan on his left eye, then looked around. He then sensed that his Shadow Clones were now fighting on the real world thru their mental telepathy, making him realize that one of them was even preparing to fight against a very powerful Demonic being…

"The only way to end these battles… is first… to reconfigure the Nidheig…" Naruto muttered to himself while using his sensing abilities to locate the Nidheig's current location. And due to that, he was also able to sense the other ongoing battles around the Daimakaicho's domain…

Gohan was currently fighting against another Weiss God; Hiei and Yoko along with this two unknown allies fighting against the four Nifheim Generals; and Yusuke fighting against the final Nifheim General…

"So Vintage really was prepared to stall us for whatever objective that they have… that's why Yusuke and the others still wasn't able to do what's they need to do on that Nidheig thing…" Naruto narrowed his eyes. As Naruto prepared to dash towards the Daimakaicho's Castle, he then realized that the miasma around him was projecting into another set of powerful Weiss Army, intending to also stop him on his tracks…

"So you guys also intended to stop me…?! Even the base power that I have before meeting Hagoromo-jiji and the others was more than enough to obliterate all of you!" Naruto then grabbed two Hiraishin kunais. Knowing that he needs to end all of this in an instant, he dashed right into the heart of the Army of Weiss in front of him…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Alright. Finally done with Chapter 33. Yeah, the Chapter is much shorter than the previous ones, but still, I believe it still was longer than your regular Chapter from other Fanfiction stories.

And besides, as I have mentioned, I'm quite busy for the preparation and the actual wedding itself. And since I have also mentioned in the previous Chapter, I'll post a new Chapter next month as my Christmas and New Year gift for everyone who's supporting this fic. And here it comes.

And now that we're about to reach the climax of the current arc, let's give some important notes for this Chapter.

*The planet-sized appearance of Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos is inspired from Gongen Wyzen from Asura's Wrath. The scale is so epic… it was breathtaking for a boss battle, for me that is. Please watch that battle on Youtube for reference and better imagination of the battle that was about to unfold on the next Chapter. Thanks for my friend, Guilty of Sloth, for the idea.

*After Naruto used Shinsuusenju, he created three Shadow Clones. One Shadow Clone went to Goten and Trunks, then created additional Clones for the Bijuu to use their power. The second Shadow Clone controlled the summoned Shinsuusenju who's fighting together with the Goddesses. The third Shadow Clone was the one that transformed into a modified version of Six Paths Sage Mode to fight together with the Saiyan Gods. Meanwhile, the real Naruto went to Nifheim using Six Path's Rinnegan Dimension Hole warping ala Sasuke.

*Once again, the Jupiter Girls appearance after they have melded their souls with the Goddesses within them is similar to that of Magical Star Kanon 100% Manga version with color uniform to their appearnce. However, they also don a princess cape similar to Magic Knight Rayearth's.

*The Heavenly Weapons known as Viralt was derived from Madan no Ou to Vanadis Light Novel/Manga/Anime. Each of those Weapons was wielded by the War Maidens of the series. Please Google the weapons' name for you to see its actual appearance, or better yet, read the Light Novel/Manga or watch the Anime. It'll be worth your while.

*"From now on, this is my fight!", "No, Naruto, this is our fight!" is derived from Akatsuki Kujou and Himeragi Yukina's interaction during the climax of their battles on the Strike the Blood Anime. Literally, it is "From now on, this is my fight.", "No Senpai, this is our fight!"

*For those who haven't noticed it, I have assigned specific Elements for each Bijuu. I gave an overview on the last Chapter about each Bijuus' respective Elements during the time that Naruto casted the Senpou: Chou Bijuu Rasenshuriken. But for convenience…

- Skukaku: Magnet Release (Jiton)  
>- Matatabi: Blaze Release (Enton)<br>- Isobu: Water Release (Suiton)  
>- Son: Lava Release (Youton)<br>- Kokuo: Boil Release (Futton)  
>- Saiken: Corrosion Release (Fushoton)<br>- Choumei: Dust Release (Jinton)  
>- Gyuuki: Poison Release (Dokuton)<p>

I don't know if I forgot anything else…. but I believe I do definitely forget one. So please just state your concerns and questions in reviews. So please… please… please… don't forget to leave reviews for motivation.

Thank you guys… see you next year… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…! Happy Holidays! Ja ne~


	34. Chapter 34 - Broken Ideals

**Author's Note:**

Hello guys! It's been a while, I mean literally! Before anything else, I really, really do apologize for the very delayed posting of this new Chapter. You see, you all know that I just got married a few months ago. And right now, my wife is a few weeks pregnant. So my wife and my little munchkin on her belly will always be my priority. But that doesn't mean that I'll neglect this fic. I'll update slowly, but I won't abandon this fic.

Now then, thank you for continuously supporting me and my fic despite my long absence. That really meant a lot, especially with me adjusting as a husband, and also as a father-to-be, along with my hectic office work schedules. Once again, I will never abandon this fic. And that's for everyone who continue supporting this fic.

Now then… IMPORTANT NEWSFLASH:

*The **Review Responses** will now be displayed on the Author's Note **AFTER** the every Chapter.*

Now then, enough blabbering, here comes the latest Chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL** **BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

_**(From here, anything that might happen on this Chapter is entirely my personal point of view on how things will turn out. The Characters on this fic are a lot more powerful than their Manga counterparts respectively. Whatever happens on this Chapter is my view on how fights will turn out using the current powers that they have on this fic, but that doesn't mean that the results will be the same if the characters from their manga counterpart met and battle. So please don't bash me on this. Thank you!)**_

_**(Also, you might notice some plot hole or some things that I haven't covered up on the past and latest Chapters. However, rest assured that I will cover it up on the next Chapters. Since I can only write specific amounts of the story per Chapter. And also please check the Author's Note section during the end of the Chapter for some clarifications. Thank you.)**_

_**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 34**__** – **__**The Shinigami and the Shinobi**_

* * *

><p>Nifheim…<p>

In front of an army consisting of powerful thousands of thousands of Weiss, a certain Shinobi charged at full might towards the army of Darkness right after arriving from the Physical World using his own space-time Ninjutsu _(Ninja Art)_…

"I don't need to fight at full power against the likes of you…!" Naruto yelled with both his hands equipped with Hiraishin_ (Flying Thunder God)_kunais. Glaring at the army of Weiss… most of them were at least Bijuu_ (Tailed Beast)_-level in power, he threw his Hiraishin kunai from his left hand charged with Lightning Chakra, then used Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _(Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)_ to multiply the dashing kunais into thousands of number as well… He then bit the handle of the other Hiraishin kunai on his right hand to use the right hand to clap with his left hand.

"RAITON: RAIMEI TENJIN NO KUSABI _(Lightning Release: Thundering Chains of the Lightning God)_" In that instance, the dashing thousands of Hiraishin kunai, each equipped with Bijuu-level Lightning Chakra, emitted powerful lightning that vaporized everything that it touches. The emitted lightning of the kunais then slowly connected in a form of net-like lightning chains, then exploded in a Chou Bijuu Dama _(Super Tailed-Beast Ball) _sized explosion with potency that could vaporize the moon several times over.

Half of the Weiss Army became mere miasma due to the power of the explosion… creating a massive, seemingly bottomless, several kilometer-wide crater. However, with the atmosphere and the air around the region still polluted with potent lightning Chakra produced by Naruto's jutsu, the Weiss weren't able to use their regenerative abilities to quickly recover themselves from the damage due to them being stunned by the powerful lightning…

Naruto then performed a single hand seal, projecting mammoth amounts of particles from thin air composed of Fine Sand, Gold Dust and Iron Sand. He immediately covered the entire huge crater produced by his earlier jutsu with the said particles, expanding above the atmosphere while absorbing the miasma thru the magnetic force of Magnet Release, creating a near country-sized pyramid clad with Shukaku's cursed seal and Uzumaki seal, sealing all the Weiss that weren't able to regenerate within it…

Naruto then reappeared right on the top of the Chakra-projected gigantic pyramid, then released a massive, potent Chakra that could be felt all over the region. The other Weiss that weren't hit by the earlier Raiton jutsu and sealing jutsu then trembled due to the terrifying presence of the being on top of the pyramid. And due to even with just sheer intimidation from the Shinobi, those Weiss slowly lose their demonic form… transforming almost in a liquefied miasma form…

"MOKUTON: SHINJUKAI KOUTAN _(Wood Release: God Nativity World of Trees)_!" Before the terrified Weiss could even comprehend what's happening to them due to fear for Naruto's mere presence, gigantic tree branches sprouted from the Chakra-projected pyramid, then crawl in massive speed on the ground. Each gigantic branch released multiple threads to wrap all the damaged and deformed Weiss while also absorbing the paralyzed miasma mid-air. The Weiss tried to escape however, due to the power of absorption and nigh-invulnerable binding of the Shin Jukai Koutan, the Weiss weren't able to escape and became fertilizers to the now growing gigantic tree created from miasma…

Naruto then tapped the gigantic tree where all the Weiss that he just battled was sealed, then used Kamui to warp the giant tree away into another dimension… literally sealing the fate of all the Weiss after being sealed in a Fuinjutsu and also being thrown into another dimension…

Naruto then looked towards one specific direction…

"I know I should hurry over to the Nidheig, remove the Daimakaicho's curse, then purge the Nidheig System. But… I can't just leave the others while they fighting like this…" Naruto muttered seriously. He then disappeared using an Instant Movement technique and head towards the direction where Gohan and Nightmare God were fighting… as he can clearly sense the pained emotion of the hybrid Mystic Saiyan while fighting a Weiss God with seemingly cheat ability…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Using the powers of Dr. Fate to nullify the effects of Fuzetsu, the Justice League head towards the coordinates where the entities known as Goddesses were traced from the Watchtower. With their Javelin destroyed just by the mere shockwave of the appearance of this Primordial Weiss God known as Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos, all of them got no choice but to fly directly towards their target direction with Green Lantern carrying Batman, Batgirl and the Flash thru his Lantern Ring Projection.<p>

However, they still can't help but feel wary, as they look towards the looming giant Primordial God over the horizon. With its sheer size alone that was at least that of a planet with only few visible parts of its body acting like mere giant demonic mirages, the League just decided to regroup with the Shinobi's and his comrades in hopes of helping them to defeat this titanic threat…

"How are we supposed to fight such thing?" Supergirl muttered as she literally shiver in fear.

"Or rather, we should be asking, 'How come that the Shinobi and his comrades were fighting such a thing right under our noses?'" Batman growled, trying to compose himself despite having the same feeling as of the rest of the League. "Demons, Primordial Gods, Goddesses, damn… They literally were hiding a lot of things from us!"

"Mother said that physical and ethereal realms shouldn't be meddling with each other. But I doubt if she meant it at this scale." Wonder Woman muttered, psyching herself for a difficult battle that may begin anytime from now…

"Look… we came here to help whatever battle the Shinobi and his comrades were getting into. Even if we are not sure if they will tell us everything that's happening right now, we can just toss it aside for now and do what we can. Remember how the Shinobi always tried to help us on our difficult missions and crisis that we've been through…" Superman said, trying to calm down his doubting fellow League members.

"…!" Martian Manhunter immediately saw an unfamiliar being, levitating to block them towards the direction where they were supposed to meet with the Shinobi and the Goddesses. "Watch out…!"

The entire League stopped on their tracks as they saw a humanoid cat with purple complexion just a few meters levitating right in front of them. He was smirking towards them rather confidently. Of course, it's no other than the God of Destruction of the 7th Universe… Hakaishin Beerus…

"Hi there… Super Heroes…" Beerus said with rather taunting expression and sarcastic voice, his tail wagging playfully.

"It shouldn't be possible that I weren't able sense someone like him… unless…" Dr. Fate muttered as he realized something… "It can't be… you're… a God?!"

"It seems you're quite educated… shiny one." Beerus crossed his arms in front of his chest. "A God's presence cannot be sensed by anyone, unless that someone is also a God…"

"You're a God…?!" Green Lantern said with offensive tone, as if not believing the statement of this peculiar being in front of them.

"Hey… Gods should be… somewhat shiny with halo or something, just like the female silhouettes that we saw earlier?" The Flash said while remembering the silhouettes of the Norse and Jupiter Sisters after seeing them from Dr. Fate's projection in the Watchtower. "And here I am expecting to see beautiful Goddesses… only to see a human cat?" The Flash said in joking tone.

"Hmm… It seems that I need to introduce myself properly to the likes of you… kids…" Beerus then lightly glared while releasing a tiny fraction of his godly ki. In that instance, the Justice League felt a suffocating power that numb their entire bodies, making them lose their concentration, losing their ability to levitate, and then fall to the ground.

However, Dr. Fate managed to recover himself on the last second as he used his magic to create a magic projection. The projection then caught the falling members of the Justice League before they violently fall to the ground…

"You shouldn't have said something like that against a God, Flash…" Dr. Fate said towards the red-clad speedster.

"And to think that he damaged us just by glaring casually… he might really be a God." Hawkgirl muttered as she and the rest of the Justice League sweat heavily while trembling on the ground. Even their knees seemed to have trouble to acquire the appropriate strength to stand up. Superman and the other League members present during the battle against Hades can't help but feel something similar to déjà vu after seeing an all powerful God right in front of them once again.

"Justice League… a team dedicated to fight for 'Justice, the American Way'… was it…?"Beerus said as he gently landed on the ground, in front of the League that were trying their best to stand up and prepare a fighting stance against him. "Why are you trying to meddle on things that were out of your reach?"

"You're not the one to decide about that." Batman, the person with the most powerful will among the League, was the first one to recover from Beerus' glare. "The Justice League protects the world against unknown threats, regardless of cause and effect. And everything that's happening right now, including your very own existence, is a serious threat against the world."

"I see… That's a very arrogant way of thinking, doesn't it?" Beerus replied to the Dark Knight. "So you will fight against anything that the heck of you deemed as threat? And you call that as 'Justice'?"

"That's not the point here." Superman replied fiercely. "Who are you? Are you one of the Shinobi's comrades?"

"Just like what the golden one had said, I'm a God… but from another Universe… And my name is something that I'm not to tell to those that I don't acknowledge." Beerus muttered as he slowly stepped forward, approaching the League. "However, let's just say that I am acquainted to the Shinobi kid. And the battle that's occurring here is a war that we need to fight on our own. All of you aren't allowed to meddle here."

"Why? We might have different reasons, but I believe that our own goal is the same as that of yours! All of us here are willing to fight together with the Shinobi!" Kal-El tried to reason out.

"All of you won't be of any help. You should have already known it by now." Beerus said darkly as he took a glance towards the now attacking Armitael. Superman and the League then followed Beerus gaze, only to see the three shiny figures levitating in distance to stop the incoming attack from the planet-sized monster.

"The two Saiyans… and the Shinobi…?!" Supergirl yelled after seeing Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku and Vegetta with Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto preparing to intercept the attack with planet-shattering power…

"You'll never know until we try!" Wonder Woman then used his willpower to fly past Beerus. However, Beerus simply grabbed her right leg with his left hand right before she was able to get pass through him…

"Everything that's happening here right now doesn't have anything to do with this thing that you call 'Justice'. This battle will determine the fate of the entire equilibrium. Only those who are directly involved on it are the only ones allowed to fight. You're meddling here will only cause you your own demise." Beerus said in intimidating expression as he threw Wonder Woman towards Superman, but was caught by the combined projection of Dr. Fate and Green Lantern.

"You…!" Batman growled against Beerus. However, Beerus just lower his head and pointed his index claw to the ground, then drew released a tiny portion of his godly ki. But that simple movement created a long trench with unknown depth reaching both the opposite sides of the horizon with Beerus standing on the other side while the Justice League on the other…

"However… if you still insist to join that battle, then all that you need to do is to get pass this trench line." Beerus smirked rather evilly. "This won't be that much of a problem to you, isn't it?"

"You intend to toy around against us… on this kind of situation?" Batgirl muttered while composing herself.

"I'm not toying around. I'm actually saving your lives from throwing it away. However, I just want to have fun while doing so. You won't have any problems with that aren't you, Super Heroes?" Beerus said, once again in taunting tone.

"So you're belittling us…" the Martian spoke as he transformed into a hulking figure that increased his already impressive physical strength. "…then don't say that once we have beaten you… We have already fought against a God after all…"

"Don't insult him any longer! Or else…" Dr. Fate tried to warn the entire League, however, he felt Beerus presence releasing a terrifying battle aura…

"Arrogant kids…" Beerus then positioned himself in backwards stance, his right arm extended forward with palm facing the League. "…you should understand that there will always be a huge distance between Heroes… and Gods…"

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Naruto Kage Bunshin along with theNorse and Jupiter Goddesses, finally regrouped with the Bijuu-cloaked Shadow Clones, Goten, Trunks, and Raizen, on the location where Whis and the Tanemakaicho were projecting a barrier to protect Haqua and Keiichi. Finally becoming a single but powerful force to that will fight against the still thousands of thousands of Weiss being buffed by the mere presence of Armitael, the group then also braced themselves after seeing that Armitael already launched its continent-sized Demonic fist towards the two Saiyan Gods and the Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto Kage Bunshin. As the latter three prepared to intercept the attack with anticipated powerful shockwave that can still shatter the Earth…<p>

"Just do what you need to do. I'll protect this planet with my power…" Tanemakaicho Anzasu whispered in angelic tone, making her voice travel thru a divine spell to make Naruto, Goku and Vegetta hear her words. She was now chanting a Heavenly Spell using her divine power as a medium…  
>"KYRIE ELEISON…!"Anzasu yelled. The half of planet Earth then became clad with multiple layers of plate shield created from pure, potent divine power to protect it from the incoming clash…<p>

Naruto, Goku and Vegetta then nodded to each other after hearing Anzasu's voice. Releasing their powerful auras, the three of them then also launched a right straight at the same time on the exact moment that Armitael's punch was about to land against them…

…then… a booming sound echoed with shockwave that could be felt all over the Solar System. Goku, Vegetta and Naruto's fists landed simultaneously towards the continent-sized Demonic fist of Armitael, then battled for dominance for a moment. However, the combined force of the trio somehow overpowered the Primordial God's Demonic fists and shattered it up to its elbow…

However, despite the planet being protected by the Kyrie Eleison spell of the Tanemakaicho, the shockwave can still be felt within the divine shield with enough force to shatter a huge number of the Weiss Army. The shockwave leveled the surface of the Fuzetsu'd planet's entire half, to the point of creating new multiple mountain ranges circling the center of impact…

"This… is the real battle between the Gods…" Haqua muttered as she was being protected by the Jupiter and the Norse Goddesses from the impact and shockwaves.

Before the Justice League could even dash to attack Beerus, all of them got caught by the powerful impact of the colliding fists in the atmosphere. Dr. Fate and Green Lantern created a combined projection to protect themselves and the rest of the League, but the projection got shattered like nothing. This made the League being blown away for a few hundred meters, except for Batman who caught Batgirl and used his grappling hook on the most durable debris planted on the ground. After all, if he do let his guard down even on a single tiny moment, that could easily spell death for the both of them since they are only regular human without any resistance against such powerful impact…

However, Beerus didn't even bother to protect himself from the impact. Or rather, he was unaffected by the powerful impact, as if he's treating it like a mild wind that's blowing away his cat-ears and tail. He then took a side-glance towards the three who were fighting against Armitael, then smirked…

"Show me… your potential that could rival that of the Saiyan Gods… Chosen Child…" Beerus smirked mysteriously towards his chosen successor…

"We can't have another clash like that within the planet's radius! A few more will definitely destroy it even with Tanemakaicho's protection!" Goku yelled as he flared his Super Saiyan Blue aura.

"Then all that we need to do is to push it back, aren't we?" Vegetta smirked cockily. "Just try to catch up, Naruto…!"

"You don't need to remind me!" Naruto replied back as he drew a Hiraishin kunai.

Goku then immediately crossed both his arms in front of his body,Vegetta then used him as his stepping plane to dash in light-speed towards the now regenerating Armitael. Naruto then threw the Hiraishin kunai towards Goku. The two then smirked towards each other after the Saiyan caught the kunai, then exchange mutual nods.

Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegetta's punch landed on Armitael's Eurasia-sized abdomen, creating an impact that sent the planet-sized demonic being flinging backwards on space. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku then also used Instant Transmission to reappear right on the same spot where Vegetta's punch landed, then punched Armitael with the same force as of his archrival. And due to the two successive attacks in less than a second, Armitael's body got further blown away from Earth's orbit… now in space in the same distance as that of the moon from Earth…

Goku then threw Naruto's Hiraishin kunai on the same spot where their earlier attacks landed against Armitael. And on that instance, Naruto used Hiraishin Level 2 to flash right on the direction where the Hiraishin kunai was thrown, then projected multiple Chakra Arms equipped with potent Six Paths Chakra. Then…

"SENPOU: UZUMAKI NINTAIJUTSU: TAJUU KAZERYUJIN NO SENPUKEN _(Sage Art: Whirlpool Battle Style: Multiple Wind Dragon Gods Tornado Fist)_!" Naruto released a Nintaijutsu variant of Senpuken barrage with power further amplified with Six Paths Senjutsu. The multiple impacts along with the power of the multiple Chakra Arms created a moon-sized gaping hole on Armitael's abdomen.

Armitael growled in pain as he tried to regenerate the damaged abdomen. But before he could even be able to do so, Goku appeared right beside its Demonic head with cheek about large-country-size, then punched it with enough force to blow away the Primordial Weiss God's head into smithereens.

However, the Uria-clad left arm charged a powerful Demonic Beam aimed towards Earth with enough potency to vaporize the planet. Vegetta however just fired a Big Bang Attack to easily overpower the Demonic Blast, destroying Armitael's left arm.

But Armitael wasn't a Primordial God for nothing, as he can still move even with some of his body parts were shattered parts of his boy. As Naruto, Goku and Vegetta once again tried to aim for another combination of attacks, Armitael swung its massive Demonic Tail against the trio.

"…!" The three just realized that if they tried to evade the Demonic Tail Slash, the pressurized power that'll be generated by the tail will slash the Earth along with the other planets lined behind it in half. But if they do tank the pressurized slash, the three of them will receive enormous amounts of damage with Naruto's Clone possibly even dispelling right after the attack land…

But the Shinobi of the Six Paths' power isn't about just for fire power. Naruto commanded three _(Truth-Seeking Ball)_, then projecting a continent-sized shield with enough radius to protect the planet. Armitael's Tail Swing pressed thru, thinking that such a mere shield won't be able to do anything against his mighty power.

However, the very moment that its Demonic Tail landed on the Gudou Dama shield, the Tail itself got vaporized down to atomic level due to the unique power of the Gudou Dama. After all, the Gudou Dama itself has the power to vaporize and disintegrate the existence of anything that it touches…

"This thing became too powerful… but I doubt it can do anything against us." Vegetta said with his usual smirk while levitating in space. However, The Six Paths Naruto Clone and Super Saiyan Blue Goku didn't respond, as they can feel that the presence of the Primordial Weiss God didn't weaken after their successive attacks despite having its body parts being shattered…

"…!" The three of them then sensed a massive power being concentrated on the remaining parts of Armitael that wasn't destroyed by their earlier attacks. In a few moments, the remains then emitted streams of black light from within, then…

"It'll gonna self-destruct…!" Goku yelled as he immediately covered his face with his arms, as if sensing how powerful the self-destruction technique of this Primordial God will cause. Vegetta gritted his teeth while doing the same gesture as of his rival Saiyan.

While on the surface, with the rest still fighting the Weiss Army, saw the powerful concentrated explosion that Armitael was about to execute…

"If nothing is done to stop that, it'll going to blow-up the Earth and even the Sun..." Whis said rather casually without any sense of urgency.

"It can't be…!" Skuld muttered.

"Don't worry." The Naruto Clone that was with them simply smirked without any hint of worry from his face. "Everything will gonna be alright."

Back to space, Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto, on the other hand, then simply stretched his left hand with the Moon Seal from Indra glowing…

"As if I'd let you…!" Naruto muttered then flew in sub-relativistic speed towards the expanding remains of Armitael.

And as expected, the remains of Armitael exploded with enough potency to vaporize the sun and the other planets within its radius. The explosion continued to expand, vaporizing all the smaller planetoids without any trace. Goku and Vegetta then charged their own signature attacks to repel the expanding self-destruct orb of Armitael to at least protect themselves and the Earth, but after seeing Naruto diving right into the explosion, they freeze their charged attacks and wonder what Naruto was about to do…

"That idiot… I know he's just a Cloning Technique, but what can he possibly do against that kind of power?" Vegetta gritted his teeth once again.

Naruto then pulled his left hand, then slammed it at full might towards the expanding orb of explosion using an open-palmed thrust. This allowed contact between the self-destruction orb of Armitael with Naruto's Moon Seal. Then…

"INTON: GENSO GOROSHI _(Yin Release: Imagine Breaker)_!" In that instance, the moment that the Moon Seal and the expanding orb made contact, the self-destruct orb began to crack like a damaged egg… then the crack expanded in multiple random directions… until the cracks themselves reached the entire circumference of Armitael's expanding orb of explosion. Naruto then closed his left fist in crushing gesture. And in that instance, the expanding orb of explosion from Armitael got shattered, then disappeared into thin space like nothing…

"He… dispelled such powerful explosion like nothing…?" Goku muttered in dumbstruck but excited expression.

_"__The power of Sun Seal is regeneration and amplification… symbolizing the Six Paths power of Creation. In that case… the power of the Moon Seal is that of dispel and negation… symbolizing the Six Paths power of Destruction…" _Kaguya muttered within Naruto. _"It seemed like Ashura and Indra trained you very well."_

'Yeah. That's the first thing that they taught me… to maximize the full power Yin and Yang Release of the Six Paths…' Naruto replied to the Chakra Goddess.

"What kind of power is that? Since when did you get such ability to dispel such powerful explosion like nothing?" Goku immediately asked. "I bet you can even dispel attacks from Beerus-sama if you liked to!"

"It's an ancestral thing… I guess." Naruto grinned in response. "My left hand can dispel any energy-type techniques in contact, regardless of how powerful it might be."

However, due to the Weiss physiques of the Primordial God allowed him to regenerate completely thru the gathered miasma of his shattered remains. Armitael then glared towards Naruto, now with the two Super Saiyan Gods levitating behind him.

"I see. Even as a Clone, you have formidable skills." Vegetta then stepped forward. "In that case, it'll be better if you will act as support for the two of us against this Primordial thing. Unlike the two of us, you have vast array of support techniques to protect the planet while we're going all out against this Primordial Weiss. And we'll do so until the real you were able to do what he needs to do in the Nidheig of Nifheim."

"Yeah." Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto nodded as the Primordial God roared towards him, Goku and Vegetta…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Using his super-speed, Superman dashed in light-speed towards Beerus. But the Hakaishin simply ducked to evade the Man of Steel's punch. However, it was followed by Wonder Woman's downward kick from above, creating a massive shockwave from the impact. But the impact didn't came because of the Themyscira's Princess' kick landing on Beerus, but because the God of Destruction blocked the kick with his tail effortlessly.<p>

Beerus then grabbed Superman's cape with his left hand, then slammed him to the still airborne Wonder Woman. This made the two heroes being thrown away into multiple debris of destroyed buildings within the Fuzetsu'd world. Batman and Batgirl, on the other hand, each immediately threw an exploding Batarang. But Beerus caught the first Batarang, then threw it towards the incoming second Batarang, making them explode in contact midway.

From the smoke created by the explosion of the Batarangs, Supergirl and Martian, the latter shape-shifted in a hulking serpent figure, appeared dashing towards the God of Destruction. But despite the two heroes' attacks that caused massive shockwave behind Beerus, the Hakaishin actually just blocked their attacks his the index finger from both his left and right hand. Beerus then grabbed the wrists of both heroes, then slammed their bodies against each other and flicked them away with his tail…

The Flash then used his super-speed in his attempt for a barrage of light-speed punches against Beerus. But much to the speedster's surprise, Beerus was able to dodge them rather casually without any hints of efforts, making him realize that this God has at least the same speed as of him. And with a proper timed flick on the abdomen, Beerus sent Flash being slammed in the nearest debris rather violently, making the speedster vomit blood.

Green Lantern and Hawkgirl then dashed at the same time, with Lantern projecting a massive hammer about the size of a building to slam Beerus flat on the ground. Beerus however didn't bother to dodge as he stopped the incoming overhead hammer projection with his left hand. Hawkgirl took advantage of the situation and aimed to slam her electric-charged Nth Mace to Beerus face, believing that Beerus don't have the leisure to dodge her attack now that Lantern had kept him occupied.

But much to her surprise, Beerus caught the spiked sphere of her Nth Mace with his right hand without being affected by the mystical power of her mace. He then threw Hawkgirl towards Green Lantern, but not before punching the massive hammer projection upwards. This broke the projected hammer, and the impact of Beerus power dispersed the clouds of the Fuzetsu'd atmosphere…

"He did all that against the Justice League without moving an inch from where he's currently standing?" Dr. Fate muttered after seeing how the Justice League fell in less than 10 seconds against this unknown God. He actually wanted to help them fight against this God, but after seeing such effortless feat to toy around the Justice League, even with his help, he knew that the results won't change.

"…!" Beerus tilted his head after seeing how Superman emerged out of the debris where he was thrown away. Superman's eyes were now flaring red while levitating… Beerus then also found himself suddenly being tied by Wonder Woman's Lasso, binding his body, left and right arm.

Superman then fired his Heat Vision, but Beerus didn't even move to dodge. After all, Superman's Heat Vision was actually aimed just to nick the God of Destruction on his cheek.

"If I wanted, I could have hit you with that!" Superman yelled in threatening tone towards Beerus, as if implying that Beerus won't be able to dodge the Heat Vision if he actually aimed it on his head directly because Wonder Woman was restraining him. "Now let us through!" The rest of the Justice League also recovered despite some pained expressions on their faces, then also prepared to attack Beerus at the same time to back-up Superman's claim…

Beerus just sighed in disappointment. After all, he knew that all of these attempts were just empty threats for him. He then released his purple-colored godly ki… emitting real intimidation that once again made the entire Justice League shudder.

And before Wonder Woman could react, Beerus channeled his godly ki to the Lasso of Truth, striking the Princess of Themyscira similar to that of lightning effect, making her lose her binding to Beerus. After casually removing the Lasso, Beerus then pointed his right index finger towards Superman who has having trouble levitating due to the potency of his intimidating godly ki…

And in an instant, Beerus fired a bullet-sized ki blast towards Superman's direction. The ki blast barely grazed Superman, not that Beerus was actually aiming at him. The League then followed the track of the ki blast as it exit the Earth's atmosphere in terminal speed. The ki blast dashed in light-speed and in a matter of moments, hit the planet Venus, making the planet explode into mere nothingness without any trace of debris left…

The entire League have their mouth hanging in wary and fear after seeing how such a tiny amount of energy projection can easily vaporize a planet. They then looked towards Beerus at the same time, most of them gulping on their dried throat…

"If I wanted, I could have also hit you with that…" Beerus smirked darkly while imitating Superman's line from earlier…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Multiple craters were formed all over the region as two aura's clashing at each other in beyond massively hypersonic speed continued to exchange their attacks. Seikouki Mazoku Yusuke Yurameshi and Hollowfied Ichigo Shirosaki continued to exchange blows, each exchange of attacks can literally vaporize an entire country with continent-busting potency. Each damage dealt against each other easily healed within seconds, and with seemingly infinite supply of power, neither gave an inch while trying to overpower their rivaling enemy…<p>

Ichigo, after distancing himself against Yusuke, charged and fired a continent-vaporizing Cero between his horns. But Yusuke simply charged Seikouki and Mazoku-amplified punch to counterattack against the near-instantaneous Cero blast. The collision shook the entire location, splitting the landscape and clouds behind Yusuke in global scale. Yusuke then used his speed to reappear right in front of Ichigo, grabbed both of his horns, then pull Ichigo's face, landing a violent knee blow to the face of the Hollowfied Shinigami.

However, Ichigo stuck all the fingers on his right hand in the same direction. And using his fingers' razor-sharp claws, he stabbed Yusuke on the chest exactly on the same moment when Yusuke kneed him on the face. Ichigo's arm pierced Yusuke's chest, making Yusuke cough blood. However, the former Spirit Detective applied additional force on his hand, increasing the strength of his grip, breaking the Hollow Horns of the former Substitute Shinigami.

Ichigo pulled out his hand from piercing Yusuke's chest on the exact moment that the latter broke his Hollow Horns. Yusuke then thrust the both broken Hollow Horns on Ichigo's chest violently, followed by a Spirit Shotgun attack that sent Hollow Ichigo skidding backwards.

Ichigo was able to properly maneuver himself despite having the same pained expression as that of the silver-haired Mazoku descendant. After pulling the stabbed horns on his chest, he dashed like a mad beast towards Yusuke, leaving a massive crater where he stepped in. Ichigo then once again tried to stab him, but this time, with his long-sword Zanpakuto. But the human Hollow only was only able to slash the after image of his target, as the long, silver haired Mazoku hybrid reappeared right behind him…

Yusuke grabbed Ichigo's leg, then punched right on the joint of his knee. This broke the leg of the former Substitute Shinigami while yelling in pain. Yusuke then used the broken leg for an overhead slam against Hollow Ichigo to the ground, creating a massive impact. Yusuke do the same again, slamming Ichigo on the other side while also creating another humongous crater…

Ichigo roared in anger as he used his Zanpakuto to cut his entire broken leg, detaching it from his body. This made himself land on the ground with only one leg. He then only realized that Yusuke was now once again dashing towards him like a man of no reason. Ichigo used his Hollow powers to immediately regenerate his lost right leg, thus being able to out-maneuver the Mazoku descendant on the last moment. The very moment that Yusuke passed thru his sides, Ichigo then attempted to slash Yusuke with his Zanpakuto from left shoulder to right lower torso.

Yusuke was able to distance himself on the last second, but the pressurized wind slash still gave him a massive cut that spilled a lot of his blood. However, with each other still in point blank range, both of them charged their signature attacks against each other, creating a massive explosion with moon-busting potency…

As the smokes and rubbles created by the explosion disappeared, it displayed a city-sized crater with tunnel-like depth with both of the damaged fighters standing on the opposite ends of the crater. Ichigo have destroyed left arm and leg, pierced wounds on his chest and with broken Hollow Horns. Yusuke, on the other hand, have gaping hole on his chest, severe cut on his body and burned skin that covered more than half of his entire skin. However, the two of them released their own respective power, then in a matter of seconds, regenerated all their damages, making their bodies as good as new…

"…!" The two opposing warriors then glared towards one specific direction, as if mutually sensing something…

"The Chosen Child…" Ichigo narrowed his eyes dangerously. "…he finally makes his way here in Nifheim…"

"Yeah… you might be able to prevent me from approaching Nidheig. But with him finally arriving right now, I doubt you will be able to stop him from doing whatever is needed to be done on Nidheig." Yusuke said seriously. "And unlike what you did to me, you won't be able to stop him because if you dare try to turn your back on me to just to stop him, you know what will happen to you…"

"As if I care about such thing…" Ichigo replied. "Both of you and the Chosen Child will suffer the same fate… and fall by my hand… Vintage cannot be stopped… especially now that almost everything was already in place…" Ichigo muttered mysteriously…

"Then so be it…" Yusuke said seriously…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>The Weiss Army continued to attack the Goddesses however, with them having the power being able to protect themselves and each other along with the powerhouse assistance from the other Saiyans and Bijuu-clad Naruto Clones, they were able to fight back against the swarming Weiss Army...<p>

However, despite keeping their guard up, they still can't help but continue watching the battle against Armitael as it unfolded on space. And due to the distance between the battling Gods from the planet's orbit, all that they can see were tiny orbs of light valiantly fighting against the giant demonic silhouette figure…

"Fighting against beings with Edo Tensei-like regenerative abilities really is annoying, especially now that they were powered-up by Nidheig…" The Naruto Shadow Clone muttered on his allies.

"The real you are already on his way to Nidheig, right? All that we need to do is to protect each other until Nidheig was purged for real!" Goten said towards Naruto while firing a ki blast to a Weiss army on the right side.

"But still, with you being able to fight alongside father and Uncle Goku was quite something, especially against such Primordial Demon." Trunks muttered as well to the Kage Bunshin.

"Power isn't everything. No matter how powerful we are, if we're fighting against beings with cheat regenerative capability, our powers are useless except if we have the appropriate sealing techs!" Skuld replied.

"Nidheig's current configuration is disrupting any possible sealing spell that me and my sisters can possibly cast. And Naruto forbid us to use the Heavenly Sealing Spell that we use to end the Almage Machina War until the Nidheig was properly purged. So right now, all that we can do is to fight back without overexerting ourselves." Tenri, thru Diana's Goddess knowledge, explained on behalf of her fellow Jupiter Sisters.

"But despite everything that already happened and what's currently happening right, I can feel that this is just the surface of something much grander…" Tanemakaicho Anzasu muttered while standing on the middle of the allied battling beings. "Whether the Shinobi was able to purge the Nidheig or not, I can feel that we were already playing right in the palm of the enemies' hands…"

"…!" Everyone got surprised and felt a bit wary on everything that's happening around them… After all, the person who just talked was the Tanemakaicho… and her words, even if it's just a random foreshadowing, can reflect whatever was truly happening and might happen since she was the mother of the Norse Goddesses of Fortune…

"You mean… after getting this far… we're still expecting any other possible worst scenario from this…?" Haqua muttered with difficult expression…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Gohan continued to dodge the attacks from the Nightmare God Yubel. He was trying to avoid any physical contact with the Nightmare Weiss since the damage was already taking too much toll on him, physically and mentally. He can hit the God Weiss if he wanted to… but the damage was reflecting to him instead. It's just like he was beating his own self down… And even right now, he can't even think of a way on how to remove Yubel's Curse on him despite his continuous attempts to severe that Curse from the Demon physically…<p>

However, the Demon suddenly stopped attacking Gohan, much to the Mystic Saiyan's surprise. Nightmare Yubel then smirked maliciously, then charged a demonic beam from his serpent-shaped Demons attached on his back. Gohan prepared to block the Demonic Beam, but much to his surprise, the Demon fired the beam to his own gigantic physiques. This created a massive gaping hole on Yubel's body… making Gohan feel the same pain as if he was the one who got a gaping hole on his own body…

Yubel then aimed to punch a non-moving Gohan with power that could shatter a planet at full force… Gohan gathered all his will power to brace himself despite the feeling of pain, then punched the incoming demonic fist to protect himself. Yubel's arm was shattered on the collision however, Gohan felt that same pain as well of having his entire arm being shattered….

"GGGAAAHHHH…!"Gohan yelled in pain… his eyes going blank… The pain made his entire body half feel numb… but Yubel simply regenerated his lost limb, then once again aimed to attack Gohan…

The attack landed at full force, creating a massive shockwave with potency that could wipe-out an entire large country. However, both Yubel and Gohan got surprised after the expected outcome of the attack didn't actually happened…

After all, Yubel's punch left a kilometer-wide crater with indefinite depth, but the God Weiss didn't felt the impact that he was expecting once he hit the Mystic Saiyan…

Gohan, on the other hand, found himself a kilometer away from the source of impact of Yubel's punch… It is then that he realized that someone literally teleported him away before the impact hit him…

"That was close… -ttebayo…" The familiar voice of a Shinobie choed behind Gohan along with a tri-pronged kunai pinned on the ground in front of him. The hybrid Saiyan sighed in relief, then smirked towards the blonde Shinobi…

"You're late, as always…" Gohan smirked towards Naruto.

"Maybe I subconsciously inherited Kakashi-sensei's habit within me…" Naruto replied with his own grin, then noticed Gohan's current state of condition. "You seemed to be in pain, but I can't see any traces of visible damage on your body physically…" He then immediately stated his observation…

"Yeah… That Weiss, despite its already godlike powers, have this broken ability to transfer any damage that he will accumulate during battle into his opponent just after taking a drop of my blood. So aside from the gradual damage that I continuously acquire during our battle, all the damage and pain that he got also reflected on me…" Gohan explained in the most precise way possible…

"I see… so this Weiss has Hidan-like ability with Edo Tensei regenerative capability…" Naruto muttered. And since he already had anintel fighting such kind of opponent, he already had an idea on how to deal with it…

"But regardless, don't hold back and use all your powerful techniques against that Weiss… I'll deal with it as much as I can… as long as you can defeat him for good…" Gohan said with determination, trying to hide the pained feeling after taking huge toll of damage during his fight with Yubel…

"Hmm…" Naruto simply tilted his head. He then kneeled his right knee to the ground, as if aiming to picked-up his Hiraishin kunai from the ground and then glared towards the roaring Nightmare God.

The Nightmare God, Yubel, roared dangerously towards the two, shaking the entire region rather violently. Despite its raging instinct, Yubel actually acknowledged Son Gohan's power, that's why he used his unique, damage-reflecting ability against the hybrid Saiyan. However, with this new blonde kid arriving out of nowhere, he knew that this battle will once again going to drag on…

But this battle will be simple…

Just like what he did to the Mystic Saiyan, all that he needs to do is to distract the Shinobi and get a drop of his blood to activate the curse, making the two of them suffer on the same accursed pain just by attacking him.

They won't be able to fight back anymore… while he can continue beating the two of them down…

Yubel smirked evilly in realization… As a God Weiss with nigh-infinite regenerative capabilities along with his godly demonic powers, he will have a plenty of time trying to find an opening to get the Shinobi's blood and defeat him using the agony of pain…

The Nightmare God then stretched his demonic arm, then shape-shifted it into a spear… He then charged it with potent demonic energy, then aimed to stab himself with it…

"Damn it…! Not again!" Gohan gritted his teeth, already familiar with that suffocating pain that Yubel will reflect once the spear-shaped limb pierced the Nightmare God. He can move to destroy the demonic arm, but if he do so, he will feel the same pain of his own arm being destroyed… and also, all the pain he experienced from the battle against the God Weiss has already taken toll on him, physically and mentally. So before he could even step forward, he found himself collapsing on the ground…

Naruto narrowed his eyes… as if understanding what's about to happen to Gohan if this little stunt from the Nightmare God literally pierced through. That's why...

On that fraction of the moment, Yubel smirked after seeing the Shinobi's determined eyes. Just simply looking on those eyes, he immediately knew that the Shinobi will react and do something to protect the Mystic Saiyan from the pain that he will reflect to him physically. And that's what he was actually aiming for… to have the Shinobi react carelessly… and take advantage of the opening to damage the Shinobi and acquire his blood and activate the curse against him…

But much to the Nightmare God's surprise… on the last second that before the shape-shifted demonic spear landed on his gigantic demonic physiques…

He saw the Shinobi having both his palms slammed on the ground… smirking towards him without any care in the world…

It is then that he realized that his shape-shifted spear didn't land right on the expected moment when it should… as if the time itself stopped on its tracks…

Not really… especially after seeing the surprised reaction from the Mystic Saiyan that's standing beside Naruto…

"UZUMAKI FUINJUTSU OUGI: KONGO FUSA _(Whirlpool Sealing Technique Secret Art: Adamantine Sealing Chains)_!" Naruto muttered…

It is then that the Nightmare God realized that his entire body, including his demonic limbs, tails and serpent-like appendages got wrapped by extremely durable giant chains created from potent Chakra. Thus, the gigantic chains not only bind Yubel, but also literally remove any freedom of mobility from the Demon...

The gigantic Chakra Chains sprouting from the ground further increased the strength of its bind as Naruto slowly stood up, then positioned his right hand a feet away from his face, as if gripping something. He then threw the Hiraishin kunai towards Yubel's abdomen, then slammed his right arm after performing the Flying God Technique to the chest.

The very moment that Naruto's right palm hit Yubel's demonic chest, it sprouted complex insignias that spread all over the Demon's body... After sensing that he already have done what he needs to do, he then charged his right palm with potent Chakra, then fired a Hyuuga-based jutsu right on the chest of the Demon…

"SENPOU: JUKKEN: HAKKE HASANGEKI _(Sage Art: Eight Trigrams: Mountain Crusher)_!" Naruto released the charged Chakra in a single instance, creating a powerful vacuum that followed the Demon's chest. The impact also made the Demon skid forward in pain, then slammed on the nearest mountain range that was also hollowed by the track of the Hakke Hasengeki…

Gohan braced himself after seeing the attacks from the Shinobi, thinking that he will also feel the same pain as the Nightmare God felt. However, he didn't feel any pain at all, much to his confusion. Naruto then landed a few meters in front of Gohan while returning the Hiraishin kunai on his weapon summoning vault.

"Contract Seal… a sealing technique that dispels the contract between the user and the target… one of the techniques I learned from my father's scrolls…" Naruto muttered before Gohan could ask the question on his head. "That Demon reflects the pain inflicted on his body to his target after consuming a drop of your blood, establishing the contract. So all that we need to do is to destroy the contract to destroy his curse against you."

"I see… you really seem to know quite a lot about seals…" Gohan said with a nod. "Thanks… I owe you one…" He said with appreciative smile.

Naruto then approached Gohan, then tapped him with his right hand's Sun Seal. In that instance, all of Gohan's pain and damage all over his body vanished like nothing while also revitalizing his lost ki during his current battle…

"Now, you're good as new." Naruto grinned towards Gohan. "We don't have much time, so we need to destroy that Demon God right now-ttebayo!"

"Yeah. Payback time." Son Gohan then charged at full-power, Mystic Super Saiyan 4. Naruto then activated his blue Sharingan from left eye and blue Byakugan on his right eye…

Yubel tried to immediately regenerate himself, surprised on the skills of the Shinobi that just attacked him. But before he can comprehend on what he should do, the Mystic Saiyan already landed a massive uppercut on the Demon, followed by multiple combinations of attacks all over the Demon's body. Each attacks created powerful shockwaves, destroying each parts of the Demon's body without giving it time to regenerate back… sending the gigantic Demon airborne…

Gohan then distanced himself away from the Demon, seeing how Naruto charged Inton: Rasenshuriken _(Yin Release: Spiral Shuriken)_ on his left hand and Yoton: Rasenshuriken_(Yang Release: Spiral Shuriken)_ on his right hand, then having a pair of Susanoo skeletal arm charging Indra's Arrow in front of him… Even the Mystic Saiyan can feel the powerful aura of the combined power of the Shinobi's attack…

"Hey Gohan! I'll seal that Demon God once and for all! Vaporize him into a miasma with your strongest attack!" Naruto yelled towards Gohan.

"On it! KAME HAME HA!" Gohan charged and immediately fired a multi-large planet destroying beam attack towards the severely damaged Weiss, completely disintegrating the God Weiss after being engulfed by the potent ki blast. The disintegrated parts of the Weiss God turned into miasma, completely stagnant in the atmosphere due to the massive damage it received.

Naruto then saw the current state of the God Weiss' miasma, then fired his charged attack…

"RIKUDO SENPOU: SHINRA TENKYO _(Six Paths Sage Art: Almighty Scream)_!" Naruto fired the combination jutsu of Six Paths: Ultra Big Ball Rasenshuriken and Indra's Arrow aimed towards the Demon God. And on that exact moment of contact, the jutsu created a massive cataclysmic, about planet-sized explosion on the atmosphere of Nidheig…

* * *

><p>"…!" Ichigo and Yusuke were forced to brace themselves in the middle of their brutal fight against each other after almost being blown away by the explosion from a devastating beam of Son Gohan, followed by the massive orb of destruction created by Naruto's jutsu despite the fact that they were fighting a few hundreds of kilometers away from each other…<p>

"Damn… that Naruto seemed to acquire some power on an entirely different level…" Yusuke smirked even though he himself was having trouble holding his ground…

'The Shinobi… he is indeed a worthy adversary that will no doubt force me to release my full power… even if I don't want to…' Ichigo muttered to himself…

"Gohan brace yourself! The true effect of that jutsu might affect you!" Naruto yelled towards the Saiyan.

Gohan nodded without any second thought as he flew towards Naruto's direction. In that instance, the planet-sized sphere of explosion got sucked by a vacuum in a shape of a wormhole created right in the middle of the explosion in a matter of seconds. The vacuum of the wormhole further expanded now sucking everything around it, including several mountains to island-sized debris… including the entire shattered miasma of the Nightmare God… Yubel…

"That's… a black hole…!?" Gohan muttered as he landed right beside Naruto…

"Not really… just a vacuum wormhole that works quite similar to a black hole…" Naruto commented without even budging despite the powerful force created by his jutsu…

(Basically, the explosion of Shinra Tenkyo and the black hole-like ability of Six Paths: Ultra Big Ball Rasenshuriken in Ninja Storm 4 game).

* * *

><p>"What the hell?!" Grimmjow yelled as he used the full power of his Segunda Resurreccion form along with the other Nifheim Generals to brace themselvesfor them not to be sucked into the powerful Chakra vacuum produced by Naruto's jutsu.<p>

"Even on this distance, despite the small size… that vacuum still have such effect against us…?!" Nnoitra complained as well.

The former and current generations of Makai Kings however just positioned themselves within Yomi's transparent orb shield for to protect themselves against the current ongoing destructive phenomenon…

"So this is the power of the Chosen Child…" Yomi muttered, concentrating to his fullest to ensure the protection of his barrier orb.

"Now I can understand why Raizen treated him as such threat…" Mokuro said with narrowed eyes…

"And I'm afraid that this can't be even considered as his full-powered attack…" Hiei added, making Yomi and Mokuro somehow look at him in disbelief.

"That's right." Yoko stated, clarifying Hiei's assumption. "Despite fighting together on few occasions until now, I have never seen the Shinobi go all out. And now that he acquired some transcended power, I don't even know if I can comprehend what he can actually do at full power…"

Yomi and Mokuro narrowed their eyebrows… somewhat feeling wary due to his power, but at the same time somewhat thankful that they were fighting on the same side…

* * *

><p>After a few more seconds, the wormhole vacuum created by Naruto's jutsu dispersed into nothingness, along with the entire miasma of the Nightmare God that was sucked within it…<p>

"One down…" Naruto smirked towards Gohan. "I'll go and purge the Nidheig system. I'll leave the Makai guys to you…"

"Yeah…" Gohan nodded. Naruto then used the Six Paths power to levitate, then flew in high speed towards the direction of Nidheig…

Gohan then dispelled his Mystic Super Saiyan transformation to reserve his energy. Because of Naruto's Chakra, he can now feel his lost ki revitalizing similar to the effects of the Senzu Beans from his home world. He then looked towards the direction where Naruto flew…

"I know that you're still barely using your awakened full power, Naruto… but I'm pretty sure that right now, the potency of your power can already rival that of the Gods…" Gohan said seriously, acknowledging the power of the Shinobi. "He's catching up to us pretty fast… And I can even sense that his potential can clearly surpass that of mine in due time…"

"…And at this rate, he can surpass even father and uncle Vegetta…"

Gohan then released his regular Mystic ki, then flew in hi-speed to catch up with the flying Shinobi…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Mazoku Yusuke clad with Seikouki power fired a massive Seikouki Reigan towards Hollowfied Ichigo. The Hollow-Shinigami however charged a Cero between his two horns to counterattack. The two Spiritual Energy attacks collided midway while the two combatants used their beyond massive hypersonic speed to attack each other, each aiming to brutally kill the other…<p>

"…!" Hollowfied Ichigo then glared towards a specific direction… "…the Chosen Child already going straight to Nidheig after defeating the Nightmare God?" He then kicked punched Yusuke at full force with Reiatsu-clad fist, making the former Spirit Detective being slammed on an Everest-sized rock debris, shattering it to pieces. Ichigo followed the attack with a Cero-enchanced Getsuga Tenshou to inflict further damage to Yusuke.

Yusuke however released a massive amount of Seikouki-enhanced Mazoku aura to grab the incoming blast. Planting his feet on the ground, he grit his teeth to deflect the attack with just sheer physical strength, sending the blast upwards to the sky before exploding with potency that could wipe out an entire large country. Yusuke prepared to counter attack, only to realize that the Shinigami hybrid already disappeared, heading towards the direction where the Nidheig was located, as if aiming to protect Nidheig before Naruto could ever reach it…

"That bastard…!" In that instance, Yusuke disappeared on his current location, leaving nothing but a massive crater where he was previously standing, speeding towards the location where his opponent is heading…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>After clash of blows and techniques, the Makai Kings and the Arrancar Generals immediately separated away from each other. It is then that they sensed the approaching presence…<p>

And right on the middle where the two fighting groups separated, landed Naruto with his right knee kneeling on the ground… And as if in slow motion sequence, Naruto took a side glance towards Yoko and Hiei, whom both simply replied with a light nod. On the other hand, the Arrancars prepared from a sudden attack from the newly arrived powerful adversary. However…

Naruto simply dashed in blinding speed, passing through the four Arrancars before they could even react, entering the Daimakaicho's Castle in a flash. The speed itself created a blowing gush of wind that even swept the Arrancars away from their current location, making them surprised and at the same time felt frustrated after the Shinobi doesn't seemingly even bother to treat them as a threat.

In that instance, the Arrancar Generals immediately prepared to chase the Shinobi inside the Daimakaicho's Castle using their own Instant Movement Technique. However, another powerful impact right in front of the Castle stopped the Generals from chasing the Shinobi… as if the source of the impact itself intended to stop them from what they plan to do…

"Stop right there…" Son Gohan muttered, flaring his Mystic ki, its potency intimidating the Arrancars…

"Denied." Ulquiorra muttered coldly despite the visible difference in terms of power between them. After all, Ichigo entrusted them to protect the Nidheig, so regardless of their predicament, they need to fulfill what they needed to do…

In that instance, the Arrancars used Sonido and appeared right in front of Gohan, preparing to strike the hybrid Saiyan. However, Gohan simply retaliated by moving faster than the Arrancars could comprehend, striking each of them with blows before the Arrancars could even react. The blows from the Mystic Saiyan sent the Arrancars flying in separate directions, landing with pained expressions on their faces…

The Makai Kings then saw the sudden development in a matter of seconds on the battlefield, so they immediately moved using their own Instant Movement techniques and reappeared right beside the Mystic Saiyan. Yomi, Mokuro, Hiei, Yoko and Gohan then stood right in front of the Daimakaicho's Castle, blocking the path for the Arrancar Generals for them to chase the Shinobi within the country-sized Castle…

"So this guy is one of the all-powerful Saiyans that Botan has been talking about…" Mokuro said emotionlessly while taking a side-glance towards the hybrid Saiyan.

"Pleased to meet you." Gohan tried to answer politely without removing his serious gaze towards the Arrancars.

"I believe this isn't the appropriate place to introduce ourselves properly…" Yomi replied while preparing a fighting stance.

"Hnn…" Yoko and Hiei simply nodded in response, preparing for any possible counterattack from the Arrancar Generals…

On the other hand…

"It seemed like we no longer have any other choice. Either _that_, or Ichigo will be in big trouble because of the meddling of the Chosen Child…" Neliel whispered, while looking towards his fellow Segunda Ressureccion transformed Generals. And that instance was more than enough for them to mutually agree on the same plan. After all, even with just the single Saiyan present on the battle alone, they already knew that they'll no longer stand a chance against him. So they need to do their last resort to not let Ichigo Shirosaki down…

…because they have already agreed to carry the same burden as of him... to fight for him for his own goals…

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto continued to dash in Hiraishin-level speed within the Daimakaicho's temple using his highly advanced sensory perception to sense the location of Nidheig. While indeed Nidheig don't have life force for him to track, he deduced that all that he needs to do is to sense the tiny presence of the curse-sealed Daimakaicho… since he knew that the Daimakaicho was cursed during the time that she was protecting the Nidheig against the Vintage…<p>

…that's why he knew that if he'll be able to locate the Daimakaicho, then that'll also be the very same location where he can find the Nidheig…

Several Weiss tried to stop him on his tracks, but the Shinobi easily defeated them without slowing down. He continued to dash his way through, even leaving traces of molten rocks on his tracks created due to the friction of his overwhelming speed as he dashed on the ground.

Naruto then saw a two-way door with height similar to that of a skyscraper. Along with the weakened presence of the Daimakaicho, that was more than enough for the Shinobi to realize that this is the room where the Nidheig was located. He was then attempted to be stopped by several four-digit-Capture Level Weiss, each of them charging a collaborated Demonic beam that could incinerate the half of Daimakaicho's country-sized Castle…

However, Naruto simply activated his Mangekyou in Kamui pattern, then created several regular-shuriken sized Kamui Shuriken. He then accurately fired the Shuriken pin-pointedly with complex trajectory, each shuriken landing on separate Weiss…

"KAMUI: SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU _(Authority of the Gods: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)_!"

And the very moment that the black Chakra shurikens came in contact with the Weiss, each of them distorted the space in spiral manner, warping the powerful Weiss into another dimension… ignoring their conventional durability. Since Kamui is more of a space-time distortion than actual attack, the warping power of the technique ignored the Weiss ability to regenerate, shattering them completely into mere miasma while being warped into the Kamui dimension…

And with a casual punch, Naruto broke the Daimakaicho's door, sending its debris flying all over the place. It was then that he saw the statue like figure of the cursed Daimakaicho… and behind her… was the system the governed all of Nifheim… the Nidheig, warped with malicious energy that seemingly fueled the system responsible for their current predicament…

"Time's running out…" Naruto immediately used Kamui warp to disappear and reappear right beside the Nidheig a fraction of a second. After dispelling his Mangekyou, he immediately created some handseals to dispel the malicious energy flooding the Nidheig system. However, before his palm could reach the Nidheig system…

*Clang*

A powerful collision between two metallic objects echoed on the room, creating a massive gust of wind that even inflicted cuts on the walls of the vicinity. The owner of the first metallic weapon was no other than from Naruto who instinctively blocked an attack filled with overwhelming killer intent from behind with his Chakra Blade…

…the other one… was from a black large sword swung from above by humanoid demon-like creature with white complexion, demonic horns and orange, waist-length hair…

The most powerful Nifheim General… Shirosaki Ichigo… in Hollowfied form…

Ichigo immediately followed-up his sudden attack by a quick swing using his shorter Zanpakuto, making Naruto dock to evade. The Shinobi then slammed his left hand on the floor, then attempted to kick Ichigo with a full swing right leg. The former Shinigami blocked the kick with his elbow, but the force of the kick still sent the Hollowfied human skidding backwards, piercing two massive pillars until being slammed on one of the walls of the room…

Naruto then turned around, then continued performing hand seals to seal the malicious energy within Nidheig, but he felt a sudden surge of energy from the being that he just sent flying…

"Don't touch that… you damn Shinobi…!" Ichigo roared as he channeled potent Reiatsu on both his black long and short-sword Zanpakuto while at the same time charging a very powerful Cero between his two horns…

"This guy…" Naruto muttered as he narrowed his eyes towards the orange-haired General. Using his Empathic Tracking, he can sense overwhelming turmoil and desperation… the very same emotion that he felt within Sasuke and Obito...

"GETSUGA JUJISHO _(Moon Fang Cross Shaped Piercer)_… and… GRAN RAY CERO OSCURAS _(Hollow King's Lightning Flash)_!" Ichigo fired the strongest possible variant of his Cero while combining it with the amplified power of his Getsuga attack. The attack has potency that could chunk out a huge part of earth on global scale if executed on the real world… however…

Naruto charged some Six Paths Chakra on his right hand, then dashed towards the incoming powerful beam. He pulled his right hand, formed a fist, then punched the continent wrecking beam.

"What the…?!" Ichigo reacted as he braced himself from the impact while covering his face with both his arms…

The Cero-Getsuga collaboration then got split in half, destroying a huge part of the Daimakaicho's Castle, and the shockwave was felt all over the continent-wide area, splitting the black clouds of Nifheim on global scale (basically similar to what happened during Saitama vs Boros fight from One-Punch Man). Even the Makai Kings and the other Arrancar Generals even braced themselves while Gohan, while not budging due to the sudden impact out of nowhere, simply looked towards the direction where the source of the explosion originated with wariness on his expression…

"It's all in your hands now, Naruto…" Gohan said seriously.

The rubbles and shockwave disappeared slowly… displaying that more than half of the Daimakaicho's Castle was destroyed from the attack. Ichigo waved his hollow hand to disperse the remaining smoke-gust created by the explosion, displaying the Shinobi who's looking towards the Daimakaicho's cursed figure and Nidheig with relief on his face…

"Good… they're not affected." Naruto muttered.

'So this… is the power of the Chosen Child…' Ichigo thought with glaring eyes. 'I knew that he's strong… but I didn't expect to grow this strong after what happened during his awakening…'

"Now then…" Naruto spoke, getting the Hollowfied Shinigami's attention… "…what should I do to you…?" He said while emitting overwhelming killing intent, shaking the scattered debris all over the place…

'His power was clearly beyond that of Aizen and the Squad Zero, combined… and his pressure and intimidation will make that of Kenpachi's feel like that of a little child…' Hollow Ichigo gritted his teeth. Then followed by a confident smirk… 'In the end, I might even consider using those powers within me, even if I don't have any intention to do so… against him…'

"Wait up!" Another person landed right in front of Naruto. "He's my opponent. And I'm still in the process of kicking his ass…!"Yusuke, still on his silver-haired, Mazoku tattooed form while emitting golden potent Seikouki.

"Yusuke… you just looked like your old man." Naruto said with somewhat surprised expression on his face after seeing Yusuke's form.

"I used his power that I inherited… of course I'll look like him." Yusuke said in a side smirk. "How about you? It may not look like it, but I can feel some insane ancestral power suddenly awakening within you…"

"Yeah… kinda." Naruto said with a casual smirk.

Yusuke then returned his attention to the Hollowfied Shinigami, now with an intimidating glare…

"How dare you turn your back against me… bastard…!" Yusuke muttered while emitting a much powerful Mazoku-Seikouki within him…

"I don't have any obligation to finish my battle against you. My role is to protect Nidheig until the Operation Ragnarok is over." Ichigo muttered.

"Yeah… yeah…" Yusuke said in annoyed expression. "But you'll no longer be able to protect Nidheig anymore. Either of us will fight you while the other one will purge the Nidheig. It's all over…"

"Really…?" Ichigo growled as his Reiatsu slowly released bright white-colored aura, melding with his already active Fullbring and Hollow powers…"There's a saying from my home world… that the power of Hollows are poison to the Quincys… however…"

"…!" Yusuke got surprised at the new power that was surging out from his opponent… while Naruto simply narrowed his eyes… as if already understanding what's about to happen…

"…What if someone had acquired both powers thru his heritage… allowing that someone to acquire the proper body to use the polar opposite powers and meld them into one… what do you think might happen…!?" Ichigo continued as his Fullbring and Hollow-powered black Reiatsu melding with the white Reiatsu from what now known as Quincy power…

"Then that power will evolve into something much more potent and powerful… making that someone become a being with power of an entirely different dimension from his original heritage…" Naruto muttered, fully understanding what this Arrancar General meant. Similar on how Indra and Ashura's combined power can awaken the Rinnegan… and on how Spiritual Energy and Physical Energy melded into a power called Chakra, this Nifheim General was now evolving his power beyond his own kind…

"Birds of the same feathers can really understand each other, doesn't it?" Ichigo smirked darkly towards Naruto, as if implying the similarities between him and the Shinobi. "I am a Shinigami with power of both Hollow and Quincy… three existences that shouldn't be able to meet eye to eye… but by combining these powers, I can acquire the power so powerful that it can be compared to that of the gods…"

Ichigo's attire then became clad with Reiatsu, changing its appearance from that of a Shinigami to that of a Quincy's while donning black tattered cloak (literally similar attire to that of Yhwach) while still retaining his horned-Hollow, long orange-haired appearance. He then wrapped both his short and long-sword Zanpakuto magically and placing both of them behind him, emptying his hands…

"Yeah… we are the same, yet at the same time… very different…" Naruto muttered. "But that statement of yours simply meant one thing…"

Yusuke took a side glance towards Naruto while Ichigo simply looked towards him in interest…

"…you're also a human… once…" The Shinobi said seriously.

"You realize that… without me even telling you…?!" Yusuke said. After all, before they fight, Ichigo himself told Yusuke that he was once a human similar to him…

"Yeah… that guy's emotions was clouded by hatred and regret… as if he lost something important to him, resulting on him being who he is right now…" Naruto said. After all, he knew very well those emotions and pain… as he had already met and even fought a lot of people with the same emotions, such as Nagato, Obito and even Sasuke.

"Hou… you can even sense emotions huh?" Ichigo perked. "Interesting… but that doesn't matter now, doesn't it?!" The Shinigami hybrid then disappeared on his current location, then reappearing a few meters away behind Naruto, using the combined speeds of Hierenkyaku, Sonido and Shunpo… with charged Quincy bow and arrow created from combined Hollow and Quincy Reiatsu…

"…!" But on the last second, Naruto unwrapped his Nunoboku no Ken, then without swinging, pointed its tip towards the incoming powerful Spiritual Arrow.

The sword tip and the arrow collided, creating a massive gust comparable to a shockwave that even made Yusuke brace himself. However, the collision was only for a very brief moment as the arrow simply got shattered into multiple Spiritual particles, much to the surprise of the current Quincy-Hollow hybrid Shinigami…

"An arrow like that can easily bore a hole on Yhwach's body… How come?!" Ichigo said with visible surprise on his expression. He then immediately distanced away from Naruto before the Shinobi could counter-attack him…

"This is the Nunoboku no Ken… a Gudou Dama weapon…" The Shinobi muttered while looking towards his dark-red colored, daito-shaped, arm-length sword. After all, the original Gudou Dama can disintegrate anything it touches with non-Senjutsu properties. That's why dispelling such powerful arrow with potent Reiatsu will be nothing more than child's play against Naruto's strongest sword… "Now let me ask you. Why are you doing all these despite the fact that you were once a human?" The Shinobi spoke without letting his guard down.

"Like what you have said, I am once a human. So you should have known already by now why I became like this, right?" Ichigo replied with serious expression. This made Naruto raise a brow. Ichigo then continued. "Let's just say that like you, I also have important people that I wish to protect before… However, we were walking down a separate path. You succeed in protecting your people, while I failed to do so."

"And what good will it bring you by siding with Vintage?" The Shinobi continued his questioning, still with his Nunoboku's tip pointing towards Ichigo despite their few tens of meter difference in distance.

"Two things…" Ichigo replied by showing a two-signed finger. "One, Vintage's goal will acquire power that I need for the sake of my own goal. Second, I like to prove that everyone is bound to fail regardless of how hard you try to obtain whatever you wish or dream. Everything will not go according to your wishes."

"That twisted son of a bitch keeps on babbling about his own failures, and all of us will end up like him." Yusuke said towards Naruto. "I can't stand the likes of him. He's much worse than Hiei way back before…"

"I see." Naruto muttered as he once again sheathed his Nunoboku no Ken with Chakra cloth. He then channeled Chakra on both his hands, projecting the married twin swords, Kanshou and Byakuya. After acquiring the power of the Six Paths, the Shinobi can now project a weapon created from pure Chakra due to the powers of both his Byakugan and Sharingan. The Byakugan meticulously traces the construction and composition of a weapon, while the Sharingan will copy all the data and store it on the user's brain. And with the Six Paths Chakra, he can now project an identical copy of any weapons that he can imagine as long as it has logical composition and construction.

And due to his knowledge about powerful ancient and divine swords used by different heroic figures from different myths and ages on the current world where he was currently residing, Naruto acquired appropriate knowledge on these weapons so he can now project them anytime he needed, just like what he just did right now with Kanshou and Byakuya… the same married pair of short swords that he used to fight against Kaguya…

"That's some nasty new ability that you got…" Yusuke muttered in amazement.

"Hou, dual weilding huh… just like me…" Ichigo then once again grabbed his short and long-sword Zanpakuto. "Let me tell you one thing… Even if the two of you team-up, you will never reach the Nidheig as long as I am alive…"

Naruto however didn't react. He has a lot of space-time techniques that he can use to reach Nidheig before this Nifheim General could even do anything. However, there's something that's bugging him while looking towards the eyes of the Hollow-Quincy hybrid…

"So you really have lost everything, aren't you?" Naruto muttered towards the former Substitute Shinigami.

After hearing that, something snapped within Ichigo's head, making him attack Naruto in blinding speed. However, Naruto was able to parry the incoming attacks from the two Zanpakuto's with his Kanshou and Byakuya…

"I knew you'll realize that." Ichigo snickered as he applied additional force and Reiatsu on booth of his swords. The Shinobi, while still in base without activating any power-ups, also does the same to counter the charging Shinigami.

"Did you really lose everything… or you're just throwing away everything?" Naruto shot back, further increasing the force of his block. The two clashing forces once again created a massive gust of wind.

"…!" Yusuke then realized that the Nidheig and the petrified Daimakaicho will get caught on the powerful clashing forces so instead of complaining he just jumped in front of the figures and charged his Seikouki Mazuko aura to protect them from the clash. "If I only knew how to purge this Nidheig, then I already have done it!"

"How will I possibly throw away everything if I no longer have anything in the first place?" Ichigo maneuvered himself and charged a Cero from his horns in point-blank range. Naruto then immediately activated the Overedge form of his Kanshou and Byakuya, slightly overpowering the two Zanpakutos, then elbowed the Shinigami's chin upwards to shot the powerful Cero towards the ceiling of the castle. The Cero pierced the ceiling, then exploded in the sky…

"From what I'm seeing right now, you're just being blinded by your own failures! You're just running away from something that you need to accept!" Naruto yelled towards the Shinigami hybrid.

"You don't have any right to talk to me about something that you haven't experienced yet..!" Ichigo maneuvered himself and attacked the Shinobi with a properly timed right kick. Naruto was able to block it with his elbow, but still sent him flying and pinned against several walls.

However, much to Ichigo's surprise, he saw a Hiraishin kunai pinned on the floor, right where he was currently standing. And before he could even react, Naruto reappeared right in front of him in a flash, then punched him with Eight Gates-level striking power, now sending the Shinigami flying with matching shockwaves.

"Don't talk as if you're the only one who experienced losing everything…" Naruto said with a serious glare.

Yusuke just saw how Naruto retorted back against the nonsense that Ichigo had been saying. He remembered the fragment of memory from Naruto that they saw during the Daimakaicho's meeting, and he can clearly understand why Naruto reacted like this. Despite being a hero, he was thrown into a dimension rift with his existence completely disappearing from his home world after fighting a very powerful adversary… that's why…

'It seems Naruto is the right person to fight against that bastard.' Yusuke sighed while looking towards the location where the Shinigami had landed. He then sensed a sealing tag being thrown towards him, thrown by the Shinobi without looking at him.

"Place the tag on the Daimakaicho's body. That seal will absorb and dispel the curse that was casted on her." Naruto said. "With this guy around, we cannot just purge Nidheig on our own. Only the Daimakaicho has the power to do that."

"Sure do." Yusuke said as he slammed the sealing tag to the Daimakaicho's chest.

The ground then suddenly shook with debris slowly levitating all over the Daimakaicho's Castle. The Shinobi then narrowed his eyes…

In that instance, the rubbles that buried Ichigo disintegrated into nothingness after the Shinigami released a very potent amount of Reiatsu…

**"****That white guy's power was currently beyond that of Rikudo-old man's level at the very least…"** Juubi Kurama commented.

_"__His power was fueled by despair and regret… He is more like us… like you from before… Naruto…" _Kaguya gave a challenging smile towards Naruto. _"But that wasn't you're after, aren't you?"_

"I don't know…" Naruto replied to the powerful beings within him. "While we may both have lost everything, I still don't understand why siding with Vintage's goal will make up for everything that he lost…"

"No more talking. The likes of you will never understand everything that I've been through… you're the splitting image of my old self… always striving his best to become stronger to acquire power to protect those people who are very important for us. Yet we were now walking on a mirrored path. You have yet to fail… while I already failed… And for you to experience the equilibrium of everything that I have experienced… then…"

"…I will be the medium to send you to your own despair… by fulfilling Vintage's goal…!"

Ichigo then charged directly towards Naruto, preparing to attack with both his short and long Zanpakuto. The Shinobi prepared his Overedge-formed Kanshou and Byakuya once again while also activating his Sharingan and Byakugan, then dashed towards Ichigo. The two sets of swords collided in a deafening sound of metal clashing metal. Each clash between the pair of swords produced a blinding spark that could easily blind a regular person. Every impact between each collision created a crater under their feet while producing shockwaves that shaking the entire castle of the Daimakaicho…

The former Shinigami then increased his speed, combining the properties of Shinigami's Shunpo, Hollow's Sonido, and Quincy's Hierenkyaku. Each of his attacks was aiming towards the Shinobi's vitals, attempting to kill the Shinobi in the quickest way possible. Naruto, on the other hand, automatically adjusted himself on each variations of speed changes done by his opponent… taking advantage of his godly precognition skills granted to him by his passive Senjutsu, Sharingan and 360 degree Byakugan vision.

At first, they were only clashing on the ground… until the Shinigami and the Shinobi disappeared on their current location, clashing everywhere on speed that cannot even be recognized by ordinary speedsters. Even Yusuke was having trouble catching the two's movements, except for the fact that each clash was ripping the Daimakaicho's Castle apart like that of a butter being sliced with hot butter-knife.

"You're my flawed ideal! All that I need to do is to cut you down to continue walking forward down to this new path that I chose!" Ichigo yelled while equipping Getsuga Tenshou on both his Zanpakutos to increase its power…

"And you kept on saying that everyone was bound to fail… if that's the ideal where everyone will lead to, then I'll gonna defeat you by destroying that stupid ideal of yours! HIRAISHINGIRI NITORYU: TSUBAME GAESHI _(Flying Thunder God Sword Style: Return of the Swallow)_!" Naruto yelled back to counter Ichigo's attacks.

The collision between two sword attacks produced a shockwave that showered multiple wind blades created from sheer concentrated wind pressure. Parts of the Castle slowly crumbled and collapses as the two continued to clash…

Naruto jumped away from the clash, only to see that Ichigo pinned both his Zanpakutos on the ground while now projecting a Quincy Bow and Arrow from both his hands. The Shinobi immediately dispelled the Kanshou and Byakuya on both his hands, then casted a Rasengan in a flash. Ichigo fired the Spiritual Arrow towards Naruto. The Shinobi retaliated by firing the Rasengan as a beam. The two attacks once again collided, creating another massive explosion inside the Daimakaicho's temple.

The Shinobi waved his hands to create a powerful gust that cleared the rubbles and dust from explosion. However, his expectations were somehow caught off-guard after seeing the thousands of thousands of Quincy Arrows charging towards him…

_"__What do you think you're doing?"_ Kaguya said with somewhat annoyed expression. _"Even your past self that fought against Madara can put a good fight against that boy. Now that you acquired so much power, why are you still holding back? You still haven't used any of your power-ups! Remember, your comrades from the material world were relying on you purging Nidheig!"_

"You're right. As of now, I know that I can beat him in submission if I want to…" Naruto muttered to his ancestor. "But I can't just do that… Sure do, I can beat or seal him, but that won't solve anything! I might be able to stop Nidheig, but that will only mean temporary victory against Vintage! Unless we understand what their true motives are, then there's no way we can formulate anything to totally defeat them… and that same goes for this guy were fighting against!"

_"__Then take him down, and use your Rinnegan to access information out of him!"_

"This guy has given up on everything. That's why I'll need to beat some sense out of him first." Naruto replied stubbornly.

_"__You really are an idiot, aren't you?" _Kaguya sighed in defeat.

**"****Yeah.A very big idiot. But that idiotic brain of his made us redeem ourselves." **Juubi Kurama snickered.

_"__I can't argue against that."_ Kaguya lightly smiled. _"After all, he's the Child of Prophecy of the Shinobi World…"_

Returning his psych on the outside world, Naruto projected two Chakra Shurikens, then threw them sharply towards the incoming uncountable amounts of Spiritual Arrows. He then performed Shuriken Kage Bunshin, creating thousands of thousands of Shuriken Clones charged with potent Chakra to clash against the rain of Arrows….

Most of the Shurikens pin-pointedly clashed against each Arrows, while the minimum number of Arrows that weren't countered by the Shurikens was blocked by the Hiraishin kunais now equipped on both of Naruto's hands, each kunai now applied with additional Chakra, making them look like a Chakra long sword.

Ichigo then reappeared right behind him and aimed to bisect Naruto's head. But the Shinobi created a Chakra Arm to block the sword since both his hands are busy blocking the arrows aimed against him (Naruto did create a Chakra Arm while in base after being stabbed by Shin Uchiha), much to Ichigo's surprise and amusement. The Chakra Arm then grabbed the blade of the Larger Zanpakuto to stop Ichigo'g blade, but the former Shinigami let go of his sword and charged potent Reiatsu on his hand, now aiming to punch Naruto's head. But that's more than enough for Naruto to realize that he can't take this opponent lightly…

And on the blink of an eye, Naruto immediately performed his Wind variation of Hyuuga's Kaiten before the Quincy-Hollow hybrid's punch landed, blocking the other incoming arrows and also repelling Ichigo away from him… and with the Wind Chakra's power and the additional Chakra blades channeled on his Hiraishin kunai, the Kaiten created shockwaves equipped with powerful pressurized Wind blades that pierced several layers of the Daimakaicho's Castle…

Ichigo, while in mid-air, then muttered some fast incantation while charging Reiryoku, than casted…

"BAKUDOU 61: RIKUJOKORO _(Way of Binding No. 61: Six Rods of Light Prison)_!" Ichigo then projected six thin but wide blades of light and slammed it to the mid-section of Naruto's Kaiten, dispelling the jutsu while pinning Naruto in place. But Naruto simply shattered the beams of light by releasing massive amounts of Rikudo Sennin-level Chakra.

The Shinobi then charged a grape-sized Rasengan, but casted with immensely potent Chakra that even create a huge crater under Naruto's feet due to its massive density. Naruto then literally grabbed the Rasengan, and threw it like a baseball towards Ichigo.

The mere shockwave from the grape-sized Rasengan shattered multiple walls of the Castle while dashing towards Ichigo in light-speed. That made Ichigo realize that a single Bakudou won't be enough to protect himself from the incoming attack. That's why…

"BLUT VENE _(Stilled Blood Guise)_…" Ichigo muttered to activate the defense amplifying ability of Quincy powers, then… "RENZOKU BAKUDOU 81: DANKU _(Multiple Way of Binding No.81: Splitting Void)_!" The Shinigami-hybrid then erected multiple barriers in domino formation in front of him in his attempt to block the incoming Rasengan.

The Rasengan and the first Bakudou: Danku collided, but the Rasengan easily shattered it without losing momentum. The Rasengan then increased its size into that of a basketball, colliding with the second Bakudou shield. It also got shattered albeit with more resistance than the first one as Ichigo applied additional Reiryouku and Blut Vene on it. The Rasengan increased its size again until colliding with the next-in-line Bakudo shield. And the same process continues until the Rasengan became that of a size of a fully-charged Juubi Dama while shattering all the other Bakudou shields, making the Shinigami-hybrid skid backwards violently despite the amplified defensive properties of his casted shields with his Blut Vene…

Upon shattering of the last shield…

"BLUT VENE ANHABEN _(Shell of Stilled Blood Guise)_!" Ichigo casted a much powerful version of Quincy's Blut Vene, creating a dome of forcefield that protected him against the now gigantic Rasengan that's pushing him away thru sheer powerful force.

"He's still pushing me back despite the fact that I'm already using the combined Hollow and Quincy powers?" Ichigo muttered in disbelief.

Naruto then clasped his hands in praying motion, making the now gigantic Rasengan skid upwards the sky with Ichigo still being protected by his Blut Vene Anhaben.

"Detonate…!" The Shinobi yelled, making the Rasengan further grew into that of mountain-sized one, then exploded in the atmosphere. The explosion illuminated the entire region, once again dividing the clouds in global scale…

"That explosion could've erased the entire Daimakaicho's Castle." Yusuke muttered while looking towards the moon-sized explosion above. However… "…!" He then saw that the cracks on the Daimakaicho's curse were now slowly being purged due to Naruto's unique sealing tag.

"QUINCY: VOLLSTANDIG!" A powerful voice said over the atmosphere, dispelling the massive Chakra Dome of the Rasengan in a matter of seconds. In the middle of the dispersing Chakra Dome levitated Ichigo, still on his Vasto Lorde Hollow Form and Quincy attire, now possessing a much powerful Spiritual Energy than before.

"Another power-up?" Naruto muttered, somewhat not surprised after seeing the new power of his opponent.

"Hollowfication and Vollstandig… a combined power of my current self that even Yhwach can't possibly handle… I never thought that there will come a time that someone will once again force me to fight on this level…" Ichigo muttered as he landed with a massive slam on the ground, now facing the Shinobi. "…because I can't just ignore your power anymore."

"You surely were something else…" The Shinobi muttered, doing a stance from combined form of Strong Fist and Gentle Fist.

"Indeed, _both_ of us were something else." Ichigo replied. "We have all these power-ups, but in the end, we are as powerless as we could possibly be. We always strive for the best possible outcome, but the reality will always show us that we're just nothing."

"That's right. But that will only happen if you choose to bow down to reality." The Shinobi replied.

"You really were nothing but a child." Ichigo replied in a hoarse tone. "You can't protect everyone, especially when those who you wanted to protect were also mere pawns of the reality that you need to face. If you gain something, then you will lose something more in return. You can never run away from that very fact."

Ichigo then closed his eyes, remembering his past as being a Substitute Shinigami. After meeting Rukia, being friends with Sado, Uryuu and Orihime, his life changed drastically… especially after knowing an entirely different world of spirits… believing with the power that he acquired, he can make a difference, and protect everyone who's important for him…

But it is then that he unknowingly realize that the power he desired slowly became more of a burden for him than an actual blessing…

He fought within Soul Society to protect Rukia against her execution… save Orihime and battled Aizen that cost him on losing his powers… became a Fullbringer… only to be betrayed by his fellow Fullbringers… further losing power to point that he almost lost himself…

After acquiring power… he further felt his own powerlessness after losing them…

He then regained his powers once again thru the support of the Soul Society. Once again, the power that he acquired made him feel that this is his true self. He need power… not only to protect everyone against any threats… but also to protect himself for losing his own self… because he hated being powerless…

But of course… the more power he has, the more threat will surround him…

The Thousand-Year Blood War between Quincies and Shinigamis erupted, a brutal battle that made him lost a lot of his comrades and friends. He gained more power during the entire course of war, but he still hadn't been able to protect everyone…

…the more power he acquire… the more powerless he came to realize…

…everyone was bound to fail… regardless of reason for fighting…

Once a power is acquired, that power will make a person change. That power will either make the person bloom into a beautiful tree, or became part of the weeds that pollutes the actual flow of reality. However, even the beautiful tree can easily overrun by the weeds… slowly making the tree rot, decay, then become part of the same weeds that destroy itself…

That's the harsh truth of reality… the feeling of ineffectiveness and powerlessness despite the best intentions and best efforts. Ichigo realized these after his brutal battle against Yhwach and the Sternritters… including all his past battles… realizing that no matter how hard he continues to fight, he can never end a hopeless battle against the reality…

And on his quest to restore his former world regardless of the price that he needs to pay… here comes a child… the Shinobi from another world… possessing the very same will as of his former self… possessing the power that could easily stomp Yhwach if he wanted to… yet just used his power to protect those who are important for him…

…the child that represents hope… kindness… and absolute good…

…someone that shouldn't have existed… or someone who will soon turn corrupted by power… similar to Aizen… to Yhwach… to him…

Ichigo, himself, can attest it… that there's no absolute good… because even as himself who believe that he can always continue to stand for absolute good, got corrupted by his own power… due to ironic reason of feeling powerless…

Sooner… similar to him… this Shinobi will realize that no matter how powerful he might be, it will never be enough… he will soon realize that he can never protect everyone… everything… and the same feeling of powerlessness will slowly corrupt him… making the Shinobi… turn as someone like him…

That's why Ichigo believes that the Shinobi will fail… just like what happened to him. Sooner or later, he will become like him… and if what it takes for the Shinobi to fail are his full power to put him down… then so be it…

Because the Shinobi is the walking incarnation of all his failures…

"You sure like to think a lot…" Naruto muttered while observing the Shinigami's gesture.

"Yeah, I do…" Ichigo replied as he dashed and reappear right in front of Naruto in a fraction of a second. "…and I'm thinking of how I will make sure that the cycle of reality will also fall down upon you!" Ichigo then attempted to slash Naruto with his long-sword Zanpakuto, only to be blocked by Naruto Hiraishin kunai channeled with Chakra, making the blade look like that of a long sword.

"Don't force your twisted ideals on me…! If you're so attached to that despair clouding yourself, then drown yourself with it for all I care!" Naruto tried to knee Ichigo, but the Shinigami blocked the knee with his own knee. The impact however, shook the surroundings once again.

The Shinobi and the Shinigami once again began their battle dance with Yusuke watching the scene, still on his Mazoku Seikouki mode. He can now realize that this isn't just a normal battle of pitting skills against each other, but a fight of ideals between two beings with mirroring pasts…

"…!" Yusuke then immediately reacted after feeling a hand being placed on his shoulder. He attempted to distance away from the presence behind him, but stopped himself after realizing that the weakened presence from behind was no other than from the…

"Looks like the three of you really trashed my Castle big time…" The same sinister voice from the Ruler of Nifheim echoed within the eerie environment…

"You're back…! The curse against you has finally been sealed!" Yusuke smirked while looking towards the weakened being…

"Of course… There's no way that I'll allow myself to be out of commission, especially on this current situation where a lot of things were happening… for I am… the great Daimakaicho Hild…"

The Operation Ragnarok Arc… is now finally reaching its final climax…!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

To remove confusion for you guys regarding Naruto's modes and power-ups… here is a little Stat Sheet as of his current state for everyone…

**Base Naruto: **

Appearance: 17-yr-old (similar to his age and appearance from the end of Chapter 699 of Naruto Manga)  
>Shinobi Attire: Usual black and orange jumpsuit topped with Jounin Vest. Then also topped with red Sage Robe with black flaming design on hemline. But he also now don a white cloak similar to Hokage Naruto, with insignia marking arranged vertically as Rikudo Shinobi. He is wearing Shinobi gloves and sandals, his Konoha forehead protector and also his Kakashi-mask to conceal his identity.<p>

- Chakra (without power-ups): Rikudo Sennin-level (minimum); beyond Kaguya-level (maximum)  
>- Physical Parameters (physical strength, speed, durability and such without power-ups): Toriko-level character parameters<br>- Skills and Techniques: Madara/Hashirama level (can use any weapons, taijutsus and/or jutsus available in the most efficient way possible; battle instincts comparable to precognition, and the scale and power of the jutsus, even on the lowest possible Chakra output, can possibly dwarf even mountains and change landscape, possibly even on global scale)  
>- Uzumaki Clan DNA: Being a natural Uzumaki, Naruto was given a very strong life force, vitality, and insane regenerative capability. But the most notable power of the Uzumaki genes is its unrivalled superhuman strength that surpassed that of regular Shinobi. Tsunade, granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki, can lift Gamabunta's giant knife, and kill Kage-level opponents with a single punch. Kushina Uzumaki has the most notable strength feat, as she was able to stop the Kyuubi on killing baby Naruto just by sheer strength despite the fact that she was on her weakest state possible.<br>- Bijuu Cells: Once melded with regular Shinobi Cells, it amplifies the lifeforce and physical parameters of the user, similar to what happened to Kinkaku and Ginkaku. It also makes the user's Chakra acquire Bijuu parameters, as the user can now enter Jinchuuriki modes without being an actual Jinchuuriki, even using Bijuu Dama on base form upon proper mastery. However, with Naruto being an Uzumaki with the said clans' own physical buff, their properties were stackable, giving Naruto immeasurable potential to keep getting stronger as he trains harder. The combination between Uzumaki and Bijuu Cells allows Naruto to bypass the Shinobi limitations, allowing him to use the Eighth Gate and Shisho Tenketsu and such jutsus with fatal drawbacks.  
>- Otsutsuki Power: Being a natural Atavism of Kaguya, transmigration of Ashura and Hagoromo, and acquiring the awakened Otsutsuki power within him, Naruto acquired immense further buff on his physical parameters, amplifying all the powers and buffs of Bijuu and Uzumaki Cells. With this, he can even fly casually and also breathe in space.<p>

**Modes:  
><strong> - Ninpou: Chakra Drive: a support jutsu that allows the user to convert and amplify the power of all his jutsus to be casted with the user's main elemental affinity. (ea: Fuuton: Ninpou: Chakra Doraibu will allow the user to passively enhance a regular Rasengan with Wind Element, passively using Fuuton: Rasengan) This support jutsu is active unless the user's Chakra rans out or the user dispels the jutsu._Apprearance: _Naruto's aura during the end of Naruto Shippuden Ending Song: Cascade.  
>-Chakra Drive Gear 2nd: a more powerful version of the first Chakra Drive, converting the user's entire Chakra into that of the user's main Elemental Affinity while also increasing the damage of the jutsus with the same Elemental Affinity.<em>Appearance: <em>The user emits white aura similar to Sting's White Drive from Fairy Tail.  
>-Chakra Drive Gear 3rd: the more advanced version of Chakra Drive that not only increased the power of the user's main elemental affinity, but also converts the entire physical body of the user to Chakra of its own element (physically comparable to the near-intangibility of Logia users of One Piece.) <em>Appearance:<em> Acquires facial and body marking similar to Sting's Dragon Force from Fairy Tail.  
>-Chakra Drive Gear 4th: yet to be announced.<br>-Byakugou: Creates a seal on the forehead where the user can store vast amounts of Chakra for an extended period of time – the very pinnacle of Perfect Chakra Control. If the seal is activated, the stored massive chakra will also be released in the form of markings, exponentially increasing the physical parameters, Chakra level, and jutsu potency and power.  
>-Senpou: Byakugou: Same concept as of Byakugou, however, instead of storing vast amounts of own Chakra, the user will store Senjutsu Chakra. And since Senjutsu are natural amplifiers comparable to that of Bijuu Chakra properties, the released Byakugou Seal will give the user another exponential increase in all his parameter, Chakra and jutsu potency. Technically, the exponential power increase provided by regular Byakugou will further improve exponentially in Senpou: Byakugou.<br>-Shisho Tenketsu: Tenketsu Points manage the Chakra Circulation within a Shinobi's body. Unlocking certain amounts of Tenketsu will give a Shinobi a massive Chakra boost. There were 361 Tenketsu points in a Shinobi's body. A regular Shinobi unlocking 36 Tenketsu will double the total Chakra amount by the user at the cost of immense pain on his body similar to opening of the Eight Gates. Naruto can tap up to 360 Tenketsu points. But due to his body being unique than regular Shinobi, he can double the amount of his base Chakra by opening lesser Tenketsu points than regular Shinobi.  
>-Eight Gates: Naruto can open up to Eight Gates without the negative toll of the Eighth Gate, which is death, due to him having the power of the Six Paths within his body. And due also to this very fact, Naruto's Gate power is so immense, that even by opening the First Gate, Naruto's physical parameters will have the same power-up as that of someone who opened the Eighth Gate.<p>

**Sage Mode:**  
>-Passive Sage Mode: Allows Naruto to use natural energy without entering Sage Mode, but with the same effect as that of Sage Mode.<br>-Toad Sage Mode: Allows Naruto to actively absorb natural energy and can stay on this mode unless the user dispels it. This was indicated with the user's Toad eyes. Toad Sage Mode and Passive Sage Mode stacks together, thus creating a more powerful buff for the user.  
>-Transcended Sage Mode: Allows Naruto to add additional layer of Senjutsu to his Toad Sage Mode thru true meditation. This Sage Mode stacks with Passive and Toad Sage Mode for a more powerful buff. The power is indicated by the facial markings similar to Hashirama's Sage Mode.<br>-God Sage Mode: Naruto combines Passive, Toad and Transcended Sage Mode with his Senpou: Byakugou's Senjutsu, allowing him to enter a new realm of Senjutsu power. With each Senjutsu from these separate Modes stacking together, this will further give the user godly level of buff, hence the jutsu name.

**Jinchuuriki Modes:**  
>-Initial Jinchuuriki Mode: By tapping into the smallest power from Juubi Kurama, Naruto will acquire red chakra to amplify his already godly Chakra and physical parameters. (The form Naruto used against Haku and Neji.)<br>-Jinchuuriki Cloak V1: By tapping into the Juubi Kurama's small fragment of power, Naruto can enter Cloak Mode V1. The cloak features some appearance of the Bijuu along with bubble all-over the cloak. It also featured zero to ten tails cloak, depending on Naruto's preference based on his opponent. The cloak alone gives exponential power boost, and each additional tail that the user will employ will give additional boost in power to the user.  
>-Jinchuuriki Cloak V2: By further tapping into Juubi Kurama's power, Naruto can enter Cloak Mode V2. This gives a Chakra shroud with nigh-indestructible red Chakra that could burn anything that it touches. It also featured zero to ten tails cloak, depending on Naruto's preference based on his opponent. The cloak alone gives exponential power boost than Cloak v1, and each additional tail that the user will employ will give additional boost in power to the user.<br>-Juubi Chakra Mode: Formerly known as Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. This form clads the user with golden Chakra with combined powers and abilities of weaker Cloak forms. It also featured zero to ten tails cloak, depending on Naruto's preference based on his opponent. The cloak alone gives exponential power boost than Cloak v1 and v2, and each additional tail that the user will employ will give additional boost in power to the user.  
>-Juubi Kurama Mode: The form with Juubi Kurama Avatar with additional power boost.<br>-Juubi Kurama Mode V2: A much powerful Juubi Bijuu Mode, consisting of the Ten Tailed Chakra Avatar with Cloak V2 Chakra shroud, also further increasing Naruto's power beyond lower Jinchuuriki forms.  
>-Kurama Sennin Mode: The concentrated Jinchuuriki form version of all of Naruto's Jinchuuriki Modes with appearance to Rikudo Sennin Mode complete with Gudou Dama and Shakujo staff, albeit with dark-red Chakra cloak unlike the Rikudo Mode's silverwhite.

Naruto can also enter Cloak Modes and Bijuu Modes of the other Bijuus that were now residing within him (i.e. Shukaku Chakra Mode; Matatabi Chakra Mode). He can also their powers simultaneously, and their amplification properties and are also stackable to each other.

**Six Paths Modes:**  
>-Sharingan: Naruto has blue Sharingan equipped on his left eye. It can evolve into Mangekyou, Eternal Mangekyou, Rinnegan and Rikudo Rinnegan. Each eye-evolutions give Naruto additional power-up comparable to Jinchuuriki transformations (i.e. Sharingan = Initial Jinchuuriki Mode; Mangekyou Sharingan = Jinchuuriki Cloak Mode V1). And while Naruto only has one Sharingan, the power of that single eye is at least comparable to those who wield the same pair of eyes.<br>-Rikudo Rinnegan gives the user power and parameters comparable to that of Six Paths Sage Mode.  
>-Byakugan: Naruto has blue Byakugan on his right eye. It can evolve into Tenseigan, allowing access to Tenseigan Chakra Mode, and Jigoku Tenseigan, an amplification technique with broken abilities that could rival that of Six Paths Rinnegan. Each form also further increases Naruto's power. The eye power was also comparable to that of users with Byakugan pair.<br>-Tenseigan Chakra Mode gives the user power buff comparable to Six Paths Sage Mode and Rikudo Rinnegan.  
>-Six Paths Chakra Mode: A form similar to Kyuubi Chakra Mode, albeit using the power of Six Paths Senjutsu and not the power of the BijuuJuubi. Can also stack with other the user to enter a Bijuu-Mode like gigantic Avatar with 3 pairs of arms with power that can rival that of Indra's Six Paths Sage Susanoo.(Basically Ashura's version of Chakra Modes).  
>-Six Paths Sage Susanoo: The most powerful Perfect Susanoo. The Susanoo itself is in Six Paths Sage Mode, along with Gudou Damas behind it proportionate to its own size…<br>-Six Paths Sage Mode: Using the power of Six Paths Senjutsu, the user acquires power comparable to the Ten-Tails Jinchuuriki, amplifying everything within the user beyond imagination.  
>-Indra, Ashura, Hagoromo and Hamura's Chakra: The Chakras left by the mythical Six Paths family to Naruto that he can access similar on how Naruto access the Kyuubi's Chakra during the first time that he enters Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. These Chakras can be accessed separately, but can also be melded together for a much powerful Six Paths Chakra power. And due to the natural Otsutsuki power imbued on these Chakras, their Chakra were also natural power amplifiers on the same level of at least that of the Juubi.<p>

**Other powers…**  
>-Fully-bloomed Shinju power within Naruto: yet to be announced.<br>-Chakra Fruit power from Hagoromo and Hamura: to be announced.  
>-Chakra Fruit power from the newly fully-bloomed Shinju within Naruto: yet to be announced.<br>-Fully melding Kaguya's power with Naruto's: yet to be announced.  
>-Rinne-Sharingan: yet to be announced.<br>-Sword of Nunoboku Forms and Power-ups from each of the Eight Kings: yet to be announced.

*All these power-ups are stackable to each other.

Alright. Now to answer the reviews...

**Guilty of Sloth: **Hello my friend. It's been a while. I'm glad that you liked the scenes of the Chapter 32. That's one of the hardest parts on writing that Chapter. As for my Ashura's Wrath battle scale, once again, I thnk you for introducing that to me. I was able to acquire a lot of inspiration on Ashura's Warth, especially Ashura itself… for Naruto's Bijuu Ashura Mode. Thank you so much for always supporting me sir. I'll reply on your PM's on my next free time. Thank you!

**Fieryfoxpaws: **This is a one-sided harem sir. Thanks!

**FeezKiba266: **I have plans for the Justice League and the events on this arc will be one of the turning points for their development. Thank you sir!

**Harasan21: **Saitama… will one-punch everyone here. I mean seriously, that badass bald guy is a gag character. I can't put him on this fic. Thanks.

**Frankieu: **Lune's plan was actually revealed a few Chapters back, but the realization of that plan will be on the next few Chapters. Thank you sir!

**MajesticAuraKingdom-BlackLotus: **Thank you for your review sir! Well, with gods around, I thought we should make the stakes higher. Thus… a primordial .

**Maelstorm Storm of Swirling Tides: **Naruto already did erect a barrier similar to that of Obito's from Chapter 28 of this fic against the JLords. And as for Beerus vs JLeague, that's a long time coming. Haha. Thanks!

**Red: **I still am not sure. With my married life and busy work scheds, I am having hard time writing this fic. I will if I can, but I can't promise you anything. Thank you!

**Guest: **I'm glad that you don't hate me. Just bring your rock climbing gear next time. Haha. Thanks!

**Kenniy: **Thank you for understanding sir. I'll always give time for me to write this fic. But as a married person, my free time is dedicated more to my wife. But I'm still writing this fic. I'll not abandon this fic. I promise.

**HitmaN007: **Yeah. As much as possible, I want even a small connection with this fic's readers. Because readers like you guys always gave me the motivation I need to continue writing this fic despite my busy schedule. You're one of the readers that I should apologize for due to the very long delay of this story's update. I hope you didn't give up on me my friend. Thanks.

**Eaglestorm27: **Hello friend. Thanks for the commentaries regarding the Chapter. I love how you seem to highlight most of the important events of the Chapter. I hope you enjoy reading the little Power-up Stat Sheet for Naruto that I noted on the beginning of the Author's Note. And as for Whis comment regarding Naruto and friends' alliance being a force for good but might also be a threat, that will be the twist towards the finale of this fic. Thanks sir!

**Kidloco: **I'm glad you liked the earlier Chapters. I hope you'll also like the other Chapters up to the latest. Thanks!

**elmoryakhan: **Thanks for your greeting regarding my wedding sir! I appreciate that a lot! As for your inquiries, the Justice League may be on the sidelines as of now, but this arc will establish their actual role as we head further to this fic's storyline. And as for other mythological pantheon involvement, I still am thinking about it, aside from the fact that I'm thinking of possibly adding the Avengers from Marvel Cinematic Universe on this story, since they have around the same power-levels as of the DCAU heroes. Thanks!

**doraemax: **Thanks for the tips sir. I do think that I was able somehow make Naruto understand the feelings and pain of some important characters from this fic, my main examples were the Jupiter Sisters hosts. But still, I'll try to improve that to make it for appealable for you sir.

**Knight: **In due time sir… in due time. Thanks!

**dnck: **Thanks for the complement regarding my English writing sir. I'll try to follow your suggestion about the redundancy part. As for Dr. Fate's interference, Fate believed that the Justice League has the right to know that something like this was happening right under their noses. And since Fate still don't have full information about what's going on, of course he thought that the Justice League can do something against it. Thanks!

**Guest: **I believe I don't need to make an actual character bio for our lovable knucklehead Shinobi. But I do believe I need to show some data regarding his powers, hence the little Stat Sheet just above for everyone. Thanks.

**Clinton: **I'm glad that you noticed and appreciated my hard-thought character development for the characters of this fic. As for the heroes on tight's appearance on this fic, they will once I have finally established their actual role on this fic. As much as I want to add the 'Minority World' ability from Toriko, I cannot be able to do so due to the fact that I can't quite understand how the power works. If you could enlighten me about it, I'll gladly appreciate it. Thanks!

**Manontherock: **I'm glad you appreciate the previous Chapter sir. I'll never give up on this fic, thought my updates will be quite slow due to my busy real life. Haha. Thanks!

**DarkReaper123: **Yes, I'll definitely create new jutsus, and also that includes new dojutsus. Thanks!

**Guest: **Yep, somewhat. Hagoromo and Hamura are technically blood relatives with Raizen on this fic. Thanks!

**Cosmos S. Chaos: **Thanks you for your review sir! I will do some One-Punch Man reference on this fic, especially on this new Chapter. I just hope that you'll like it!

**Frank: **Canon-wise, I believe Naruto has slight edge over Sasuke. On this fic, Naruto all the way! Thanks!

**Crusade: **The earlier parts of this fic was written way before Naruto even acquired his Six Paths Power from Canon Manga. So if you'll read this fic up to its latest Chapters, especially on the current arc that I'm writing, I have adjusted Naruto's power to at least match the current power that he have on the manga. Thanks!

**Frank: **If I could spend 30 minutes on the moon, I'll take 5 selfies with me having the Earth as my background. Haha.

**orangemen33: **I'm not bringing back his past to anyone until the current latest Chapters for your information. He is just using his past to relate with other characters, but he isn't telling them that much about himself. He's just speaking thru experience. You know his past, but the characters on this fic didn't know anything about it yet.

**StoneTheLoner: **I'm glad you dropped. For your information, I have a wife, and she's pregnant right now. Writing this fic is my past time after my office hours. So let me give you a piece of advice. Writing fanfiction is writing what you want, and writers don't need to listen to so-called critics just to make those critics like their story. There's a thin line between critics and faultfinders, and you know who you are among the two. Live your life without insulting others, and God will give you the blessing that'll worth it. God bless you.

**SpeedyLaserDude: **I'm sorry for the delayed posting of this Chapter. Real life is quite hectic. With my wife as my priority, I can't promise a set schedule to update this fic. But one thing is for sure, I will never drop this fic. Thank you!

**kenniy: **Be cool, my friend. Thanks for defending this fic. That speaks a lot for me. The way you answered that guy gave me the most motivation top continue writing this Chapter. Really, thank you!

**Kartikey Yadav: **As of the moment, he can no longer use Summoning Jutsu for Toads since this new world where he is is an entirely reality than the Shinobi World. But let me tell you that we haven't seen the last of the Shinobi World on this fic. Thanks!

**I.a: **Hello sir. I understand your feeling, and I will do feel the same way as you do. However, let me tell you that this fic won't be abandoned. Slow updates, yes. But abandoned, definitely not. Thanks for your continuous support sir!

**dragon god slayer natsu: **That's right. Six Paths Rinnegan is Sasuke's Rinnegan. Thanks!

**ijustdunno: **The Goddesses don't literally came from their respective Mythological Pantheon. I'm following the anime versions of the Goddesses, from the manga Ah My Goddess and The World God Only Knows. Thanks!

**za world: **Well, Yugioh continuity is somewhat canon on this fic. So Naruto don't need to go to the Shinobi World…

**Kair0001, Joe, kazutoxx123, R-King 93, Guest, Syareoo, LeoPK, BoggyGReaper, RotalTwinFangs, AchingHeart2011, Fuerza Rey, de los Shinigamis, grimreaper40045, agitofang666, SpeedyLaserDude, Guest, naruto, Guest, CapturingGod200, Dean, Frank, Ebenezer Bempong, Kokuryu no Kiba, Guysensei 123, Guest, KamiTenchi, Abhiraj, Tenchi Masaki, Abel colchado, BlackDragon01, Joe, soonyoungchounlamany, IdunoBoutDis, Abhiraj, Xenon Gladius, I.a, ijonk, Anonymous, Guest, The One Who Read, Xanderman18, TheMysteriousOtaku, Madara, supertramp, Joe, Aron: **Thank you guys for patiently waiting for the update of this fic. Your reviews and support were the main motivations for writing this fic! I hope you will always continue to support this fic!

Well then, see ya all next time! Reviews guys! Reviews!


End file.
